Fatum
by Hilord17
Summary: Cada decisión que alguien hace en esta vida lo conduce a una nueva situación. Una nueva experiencia. Una parte más del extenso camino de la vida. Y cierto humano tendrá que tomar una decisión cuando encuentre algo totalmente inesperado mientras vuelve del trabajo a su casa. [Fic HiE (Human in Equestria)]
1. I: Una Noche Cualquiera

**[El capítulo ha sido arreglado. No ha sido mucho, solo unos cuantos errores ortográficos y cosillas varias.  
** **Les doy la bienvenida a mi primer Fic de MLP (G4): Fatum.  
** **Los géneros de este fic son principalmente: Slice of Life, Fantasía y Romance.  
Espero que disfruten de la lectura :3]**

 **Capítulo I: Una Noche Cualquiera.**

BGM: watch?v=mKWwtNRBcKs

Sábado. Nueve de la noche. Una brisa leve pero continua se esparcía por las calles. El cielo estaba decorado con unas cuantas nubes, las estrellas, y una luna llena que brindaba más iluminación de lo normal.

Caminando entre la multitud y tomando el autobús, solo tenía una idea en mi mente: Llegar lo más pronto posible a casa.

Cada fin de semana, por casi dos años, se ha vuelto mi rutina. Salir de mi apartamento a las nueve de la mañana, ir a mi trabajo, terminar a las ocho de la noche, y regresar a mi hogar.

Es increíble lo fácil que es encontrar empleo al que sepa usar bien una computadora, y mejor si sabe trabajar con datos electrónicos. Soy bueno en ambos, no por nada estudié Ingeniería en Informática. Mi esfuerzo ha dado frutos, y mi sueldo es más que aceptable.

Usualmente tomo un par de autobuses tanto para ir a mi trabajo como para volver a casa. Pero a veces, cuando quiero relajarme un poco después del trabajo, tras bajarme del primer bus, doy una caminata por una pequeña plaza que está ubicada al frente.

Últimamente he tenido que usar este método de relajo más de lo normal. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que demuestra sus problemas y se queja frente a los demás, pero soy una persona al fin y al cabo, y tengo mis límites.

Desde que era niño, me decían que era alguien inusual, al parecer tenía buenos reflejos, y los sigo teniendo. Además yo soy más abierto de mente, mientras otras personas se quejaban, sorprendían o aborrecían ciertas ideas, yo siempre les daba la oportunidad antes de emitir mi juicio.

Lamentablemente, a eso hay que sumarle ciertos sucesos que odio volver a recordar. Uno de ellos, el divorcio de mis padres…Una linda ilusión de una familia feliz que pensé que seguiría por siempre…pero al parecer mis padres fueron menos sutiles con sus conflictos pasando el tiempo, hasta que decidieron decirme todo, de un día para otro.

Aquél día no lloré, todo mi ser quería, pero no lo hice. Solo me limité a no mirarlos, y después de un incómodo y largo silencio, me fui a mi habitación…desde entonces quería irme, alejarme, y no volver a ver a mi padre…nunca, después de todo él fue quien metió la pata y cometió el error, y lamentablemente un año después del divorcio, mi madre falleció…

Después de un tiempo me las arreglé para vender la casa, ya que nadie la estaría ocupando, con una parte del dinero arrendé un piso de un apartamento, y los recuerdos los tengo guardados en una de las habitaciones de donde vivo.

Tengo un trabajo con un sueldo estable, vivo solo desde hace 2 años, sin embargo no hay nada que me esté llamando la atención en mi vida, ni siquiera las mujeres. Si no fuera por mi trabajo, realmente sería prácticamente como un vago…alguien sin motivación ni propósito.

Estos hechos del pasado lograron cambiar el modo en que veía la vida, y por extraño que suene, en vez de ser alguien distante, prefiero ser alguien más atento, tranquilo y animado cuando se puede, aunque esto es en gran parte gracias a como fue mi madre conmigo cuando era más pequeño. Nunca me ha gustado mucho la idea de hacer que los demás se preocupen, aunque no sucede muy a menudo.

Al estar caminando en la plaza, lo único que hacía era mirar las estrellas de vez en cuando y tratar de despejar mi mente de esos pensamientos que me han molestado durante este tiempo…no tengo otra alternativa, es muy posible que me atormenten toda mi vida, aunque estoy seguro que en un futuro no muy lejano, ya no serán un problema.

Habré estado unos treinta minutos caminando sin rumbo específico. Al menos ya me sentía mejor, si no hacía algo para relajarme no podría dormir bien esta noche.

Estaba por salir de la plaza, cuando algo llamó mi atención…

BGM –OFF-

Un sonido, algo que no había escuchado antes mientras caminaba.

"(Qué extraño, juraría haber escuchado algo.)" pensé mientras miraba alrededor, buscando algo fuera de lo normal.

Una vez que ocurren estas cosas, no las dejo ir fácilmente, así que me quedé quieto, sin moverme. Además de mí, no había nadie más en esta plaza. Lo único que se oía, era el viento que seguía soplando, pero…

*…Sob…*

"(Ahí estás.)" pensé en mi cabeza, volviendo a mirar en los alrededores, ahora solo debía enfocarme en seguir el ruido, y comencé a caminar nuevamente en dirección a la plaza.

*Sob* *Sob*

Cada vez se escuchaba más claro, pero aún no identificaba que ruido era….

*Sob*

"Es….es un llanto." me decía a mí mismo mientras buscaba algo que me impidiera ver a alguien llorando, y la única respuesta lógica, era un árbol que destacaba por su altura frente a los demás que estaban alrededor.

Lentamente comencé a caminar hacia el árbol, confirmando que el sonido era un llanto, y que venía del otro lado del árbol. Mientras me acercaba, note que la voz era suave, y definitivamente femenina, no había duda de que era una chica llorando.

"(Debe tener sus propios problemas.)" pensé, quedándome quieto por un momento.

"(No puedo llegar y hablarle. Además, puede pensar que soy alguien sospechoso…pero al mismo tiempo, no es seguro que se quede aquí por más tiempo, lo mínimo que debo hacer es hacer que se dirija a un lugar más seguro.)"

Llegue al árbol, y comencé a rodearlo para ver a la chica.

Ahora, estoy seguro que cualquier persona en mi situación se habría asustado y alejado lo más pronto posible, pero hice el mejor esfuerzo para no hacerlo, ya que al parecer el destino tenía otros planes para mí.

No era una chica la que estaba llorando…era un poni.

En el suelo, a unos pocos pasos de mí, estaba un poni. Aunque esta vez, era uno que nunca había visto en mi vida. Para comenzar su color no era el típico marrón o negro, ni tampoco blanco o mezcla de colores, sino que era amarillo. Un amarillo que si tuviera que describirlo más, lo único que podría agregar sería "vivo" o "brillante". Además su crin y cola también eran de un color inusual. Eran rosadas, y su cola era especialmente larga, más que el largo común de los ponis.

Pero lo más impresionante de todo, eran esas alas que tenía en su lomo. Parecían estar acorde a su tamaño, pero…alas, tiene ALAS…si mal no recuerdo, en las historias de fantasía que he tenido el placer de leer, los caballos con un cuerno en su cabeza son unicornios, mientras que aquellos que tienen alas se les llama pegasos.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, esas características son simplemente imposibles, mi mente aún tenía mucho trabajo tratando de procesar todo esto, pero mientras lo hacía, volvió a mi cerebro el hecho de que oí un llanto, por lo que trate de observar sus ojos.

Al parecer aún no se da cuenta de que yo estaba aquí, porque seguía llorando…  
el poni estaba llorando, ese fue otro duro golpe para mi cerebro. Estaba llorando como cualquier otro ser humano…Dios, nada tenía sentido.

Me quedé observando casi un minuto completo, preguntándome a mí mismo en todo momento si debería hacer algo, o simplemente salir de la plaza mientras tenía la oportunidad. Pónganse en mi situación por un segundo: Están frente a un poni, con características imposibles en este planeta y que durante miles y miles de años ha sido así, y llorando de la misma manera que un humano en medio de la Ciudad. Las posibilidades de que esto suceda son prácticamente nulas.

Dejando de lado lo imposible de la situación, algo estaba claro: Animal o no, alguien llorando significa alegría o tristeza, y definitivamente era lo último, y lo peor que se le puede hacer a alguien en estos momentos es dejarlo solo…y tomé una decisión.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" dije con suavidad, mientras me puse al frente del poni y me agaché para hacerle cariño en la frente.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió dejo mi racionalidad casi al límite, ya que cuando el poni me miró…

"¡AAHHH!" gritó el poni, mientras cubría su cabeza con sus cascos.

"¡Wow WOW!" dije casi gritando, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacia atrás, seguramente me golpeé en la cabeza porque sentí un leve dolor al caer.

Habló…el poni habló. Este poni no solamente tiene color de pelaje y crin nunca antes visto y una cola más larga de lo normal, también tiene alas, tiene un toque femenino notable…y además puede hablar…..PUEDE HABLAR.

Me levanté y me senté en posición india, frotando mi mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

"Ouch." me limité a decir.

Volviendo mi atención hacia la poni (ya era obvio a estas alturas que era hembra), vi que todavía estaba tapándose con sus cascos, supongo que está asustada.

Tuve que dar como hecho que ella podía hablar, aunque mi mente seguía 'procesándolo'. Me han ocurrido cosas inusuales, y esta no es la excepción…pero sin duda sería la más sorprendente hasta ahora.

"Disculpa…." comencé a hablar.

"¡No!" dijo la poni "¡No me hagas daño!"

"No voy a hacerte daño." le respondí de inmediato.

Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Rayos, está realmente asustada. Primero lo primero, hay que calmarla.

BGM: watch?v=3Va5Wp-wbp8

"No pienso hacerte daño." le repetí. "Y no me iré de aquí hasta que dejes de llorar y estés mejor." no puedo creer que estoy teniendo una conversación con una poni.

Durante unos minutos, lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de la poni, que seguía con su cara tapada con sus cascos, pero poco a poco el llanto comenzó a disminuir, y finalmente saco los cascos de su cara, dejó de llorar, y por primera vez pude ver su 'rostro' completamente.

Sus ojos eran grandes. Más grandes de lo normal, y no eran tan diferentes de los de un humano, salvo en el color, ya que eran de una mezcla de colores verdosos (nuevamente, no soy un experto en colores, así que prefiero dejarlo como una fusión de verdes.), predominando el claro.

"¿No…no vas a hacerme daño?" dijo en un tono bajo.

"Por supuesto que no." le dije, con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Por qué motivo haría semejante cosa?"

Lentamente, comenzó a levantarse. Aun así, no tuve que levantarme y seguí sentado en posición india.

Bien. Ya está más tranquila y con ánimos para hablar. Ahora hay que saber por qué estaba llorando…y como rayos fue que llego a parar aquí.

"Entonces… ¿Tienes…algún nombre?" le pregunté, suponiendo que tal vez lo tenga.

"Mi…mi nombre…..es Fluttershy…" dijo susurrando al final.

Si no fuera porque tengo un buen oído, no habría escuchado bien.

"Fluttershy." dije en un tono pensativo "Bastante inusual, pero también hermoso." debía admitirlo. Al escucharlo, suena…bueno, lindo.

La poni se sorprendió tras mi respuesta.

"¿Pudiste escuchar mi nombre?"

"Puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo buen oído." le dije, mientras apuntaba con mi dedo índice hacia mi oreja izquierda.

"Oh, eso es impresionante, señor….um…" dijo, bajando un poco la cabeza, algo nerviosa.

Es natural, no le he dicho mi nombre.

"Alexander." le interrumpí. "Alexander Woodgate. Es un placer Fluttershy." le dije mientras levantaba una mano en señal de saludo. "Y no es necesario que agregues el 'señor', tengo veintitrés años."

"Lo siento mucho, n-no quise ofenderlo."

"No te preocupes. No pasa nada, aunque tampoco es necesario que me hables de manera tan formal."

"Esta… ¿estás seguro?"

"Claro, no hay problema." le guiñe un ojo.

Por alguna razón, olvide todo lo improbable de antes. Parecía como si estuviera hablando con una chica, una chica tímida por cierto. ¿Quién no estaría interesado en una chica tímida?

"Puede que esto te incomode un poco." le dije, con tono serio "Pero… ¿Por qué estabas llorando hace un rato?"

"No sé dónde estoy." me dijo con tristeza "Además…hay más criaturas…como tú, que cuando me vieron…me veían de una manera extraña, incluso…incluso algunos trataron de hacerme daño o llevarme a otro lugar a la fuerza, cuando solo quería ayuda..."

"(Seguramente se topó con algún policía, o peor, con algún tipo que pensó que podría sacar provecho de ella…)" pensó Alexander, algo decepcionado por la actitud de esas personas.

"Bueno, te seré sincero. Nunca antes había visto una poni con colores llamativos y con alas, esto es nuevo para mí."

"Tampoco he visto una criatura como tú antes." me dijo, con un tono de curiosidad.

"Pues ya estamos a mano." le dije, comenzando a reír un poco. "Por cierto, no somos 'criaturas', somos humanos."

"¿Humanos? es la primera vez que lo escucho."

En este punto me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es su voz. Es muy suave, habla tranquilamente, y con escucharla, uno supondría que es muy amable y bondadosa, o al menos, es lo que yo pienso en este momento.

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza. Había olvidado por completo que aún estábamos en medio de la plaza en la noche.

"*Ejem* Fluttershy." dije, captando su atención. "La temperatura está bajando aún más, y estamos en plena noche. ¿Tienes algún lugar en donde quedarte?"

"N-no. He estado aquí desde hace unas horas…bajo este árbol."

"Entonces…" comencé a ponerme un poco nervioso. ¿Por qué? Es solo una poni…una poni que habla…que habla como una chica. "¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a mi apartamento?"

"¿Apartamento?" levantó una ceja y giro un poco su cara, seguramente no conoce el término.

"Es donde vivo. Es un edificio con varios pisos, y yo vivo en uno de esos." le expliqué, esperando que sepa lo que es un edificio. "Hay suficiente espacio, no pasarás frío, hay comida y podrás dormir tranquila."

"Pero…no quiero molestarte."

"No te voy a dejar aquí en la calle, y menos de noche." Le dije con firmeza "¿Qué clase de persona sería si no puedo ayudar a una damisela en apuros?" le dije mientras le sonreía.

"Pero…"

"Sabes que no aceptaré un no por respuesta. ¿Verdad?"

Fluttershy comenzó a mover sus cascos, haciendo círculos imaginarios y bajó un poco la cabeza, ocultando un poco su cara con su melena, teniendo esa actitud de 'actúa natural'. Realmente es muy tímida.

"Um…yo…muchas gracias, eres muy amable." me dijo, levantando su cabeza y regalándome una sonrisa.

Rayos, es simplemente adorable.

"Muy bien." le dije, mientras me levantaba "Mi apartamento no está muy lejos. Trataremos de llamar la atención lo menos posible, ya tu presencia puede que altere a las demás personas…mucho."

"Oh…bueno. Está bien." me respondió, casi como si estuviera susurrando.

"No te preocupes. Estarás mejor una vez que lleguemos a mi apartamento." le digo mientras comienzo a caminar hacia la salida "Mantente cerca de mí. Vamos a caminar un rato."

BGM –OFF-

Al voltear para verla, noté que estaba levantando un pequeño bolso verde.  
¿Cómo es posible que lo pueda tomar tan fácilmente? Es como si tuviera una mano.

"¿Ese bolso es tuyo? Que extraño, no lo vi cuando estábamos en el árbol."

"Oh. ¿Este bolso?" me dijo mientras lo miraba. "Si. Es mío, y traigo algo muy importante en su interior." dijo, mientras lo ajustaba a su lomo.

"Pues será mejor que regresemos a mi apartamento lo antes posible." le dije en un tono amigable.

Fluttershy llegó hacia donde estaba yo, y comenzamos a caminar fuera de la plaza.

Durante un rato, ambos estuvimos caminando por las calles, donde sorprendentemente, no había casi ningún alma a la vista, además de nosotros. No recuerdo si era algún día festivo o algo por el estilo. Lo importante era llegar lo antes posible a mi hogar.

En medio de la caminata, Fluttershy se detuvo por un momento. Cuando noté que no se escuchaban sus pasos, pensaba darme vuelta, pero ella me hablo antes de que lo hiciera.

"¿Alexander?" me dijo, haciendo que finalmente me diera vuelta.

"¿Si?"

"Gracias…por ser tan gentil conmigo, y haberme esperado en aquél árbol."

Su comentario me pilló desprevenido, pero se siente bien cuando te elogian.

"Oh no es nada. A veces lo único que necesitamos es que nos muestren un poco de bondad." le dije sonriendo.

Pude notar que Fluttershy se ruborizó un poco, pero con ello me regalo otra sonrisa.

"Dije algo muy cursi. ¿Verdad?" dije mientras desviaba la mirada al cielo, algo ruborizado.

"Oh no, para nada." dijo Fluttershy, con un tono que parecía de ternura.

"Ahora sigamos." le dije mientras me daba vuelta. "Ya casi llegamos."

.

.

.

.

Como el piso en donde vivo es el tercero, no había que subir mucho. De hecho la caminata fue el menor de los problemas, la parte complicada claramente fue cuando se acercaba alguien, ya que por lo menos tres veces tuvimos que escondernos y esperar a que se fueran.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi lugar, Fluttershy comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Seguramente estaba viendo los demás edificios, y posiblemente cualquier cosa que no conozca.

"Si quieres preguntarme algo, no tengo problemas en responderte." le dije, sabiendo que tarde o temprano me iba a hacer preguntas.

"¿Qué son esos objetos de allí abajo? Tienen una forma muy extraña, y tienen ruedas."

"Esos son autos, Fluttershy." le respondí mientras sacaba las llaves de la puerta de mi bolsillo. "Con ellos los humanos pueden trasladarse a otros lugares en menor tiempo."

"Oh. Es un medio de transporte, como las carretas." dijo sorprendida.

"Considéralo una versión mejorada de ellas." le dije mientras reía un poco.

Al abrir la puerta y encender las luces que estaban del otro lado de la pared, me di la vuelta para decirle a Fluttershy que ya podía entrar, pero ella estaba mirando al cielo.

"¿Mirando las estrellas?" le pregunté mientras me ponía a su lado.

"¿Qué es eso que se mueve en el cielo?" me devolvió otra pregunta, apuntando con sus cascos en la dirección que miraba.

"Ah, eso es un avión."

"¿Avión?"

"También es un medio de transporte, pero a diferencia de los autos, los aviones recorren largas distancias en el cielo, pudiendo atravesar kilómetros y kilómetros, pasando sobre océanos y llegando hasta otros países."

"Cielos, eso ES impresionante." realmente se le notaba lo sorprendida que estaba con solo verle su rostro.

"No tan impresionante como tus alas." le dije mirando sus alas…más bien admirándolas. "Tu naciste con algo que el ser humano buscó por años y años: El poder volar."

"¿No hay pegasos aquí?" me devolvió la mirada.

"Fluttershy, aquí los ponis no nacen con alas ni pueden hablar. De hecho, los ponis de aquí son algo diferentes en el físico comparados contigo. Si los científicos supieran de tu existencia aquí, se volverían locos."

"Oh…vaya." dijo Fluttershy, tragando un poco de saliva.

Tras esta charla, me di vuelta y comencé a caminar al interior del apartamento. Fluttershy dio la vuelta y me siguió.

BGM: watch?v=Out1Sg86eAo

"Lamento si hay algo de desorden." le dije mientras ella entraba.

"Yo no veo nada desordenado." me dijo mientras miraba todo el lugar "En realidad no es tan diferente de mi hogar."

"¿En serio?" le dije, sorprendido con lo que dijo. "¿Tu hogar es parecido a este?"

"Es un poco más pequeño, y sin todas esas cosas que no conozco" me dijo, apuntando con sus cascos al televisor, al teléfono, y a mi Laptop, por nombrar algunos.

"Bueno, actualmente los humanos hemos avanzado en lo que a tecnología se refiere." le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina para buscar algo de comer para ambos, ya que estoy seguro que ella tiene hambre, y yo aún no cenaba.

Volví con un par de emparedados de lechuga y tomate. Estoy convencido de que si ve algo de carne le dará un ataque. Además tuve que traer una caja que tenía en mi habitación con el suficiente peso para que pudiera sentarse encima, más que nada para que pudiera llegar más alto. No tengo idea de cómo come ella después de todo.

"Lamento no tener algo más." le dije mientras llegaba a la mesa a poner los emparedados "No sé si todo lo que tengo en el refrigerador es comestible para un poni."

"Oh, no hay problema." me dijo, mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a comer el emparedado. No hace falta decir que me quede un par de segundos observando este acto, recordándome que la situación sigue siendo ridículamente imposible de que hubiera sucedido, desde mi encuentro con ella hasta este momento.

"Entonces." le dije, mientras tomaba mi emparedado "Te doy oficialmente la bienvenida al mundo de los humanos. ¿Alguna pregunta sobre nosotros? No te contengas en preguntar." le hable con ese tono que usan los guías turísticos.

Mientras comíamos, le respondí a Fluttershy de todo lo que me preguntaba, en lo que alcanzaban mis conocimientos claro está. Sus dudas no fueron muy complicadas. Más que nada me preguntó sobre nuestro modo de vida y nuestra alimentación (en ese tema me aseguré de no hablarle de las carnes en profundidad para que no se asustara). También me preguntó sobre nuestra ropa y nuestras festividades, y finalmente me preguntó sobre el clima.

"¿Entonces el clima no lo controlan ustedes?" me preguntó Fluttershy con curiosidad.

"Claro que no. Por lo que me dijiste, el que puedan manejar el clima parece un sistema muy útil de donde vienes, pero aquí el ciclo de día y noche, acompañado del Sol, la Luna, las nubes, la lluvia y otros fenómenos climáticos, depende del mundo entero y su comportamiento."

"Vaya." me dijo en un tono de interés. "Debe ser difícil adaptarse al clima todos los días."

"Por suerte tenemos personas que nos dicen cómo será el clima al día siguiente, aunque a veces no aciertan del todo." le dije, riéndome un poco con lo último.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer hace unos 20 minutos, y ya estaban por ser las diez y media de la noche. Era tiempo de dormir.

"Te buscaré unas sábanas para que te acomodes en mi habitación." le dije a Fluttershy mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

"¿T-Tu habitación? ¿Estás seguro?"

"No hay problema. De hecho, puedes acomodarte al lado de mi cama, y en caso de cualquier cosa, en mi habitación hay una puerta que conduce al baño, con todo lo básico, y también una ducha."

"¿Ducha?" dijo con un tono de ignorancia.

"En ella puedes lavar tu cuerpo." le respondí, aunque no parecía que lo necesitara, a pesar de que estuvo sentada en el parque, se veía muy limpia, hace que te preguntes que hace para mantenerse así.

Entramos a mi habitación, y mientras Fluttershy se acomodaba, yo me estaba cambiando dentro del baño. Será una Poni, pero sigue siendo del sexo femenino, y no quiero crear un malentendido.

Me cepillé los dientes y salí del baño. Fluttershy estaba ya acostada. Le presté un par de cojines para que se acomodara. Al parecer me estaba esperando ya que seguía despierta.

BGM –OFF-

"Um... ¿Alexander?" dijo Fluttershy mientras yo iba hacia mi cama "¿Porque no me preguntaste nada sobre mí hoy?"

Lo admito, por un momento pensé en llenarla de preguntas acerca del lugar de donde viene, pero el respeto y los modales ante todo.

"Para ser honestos, tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerte Fluttershy." le dije mientras apagaba las luces. "Pero tu situación es diferente. Tú estás perdida, y no solamente perdida. Al parecer vienes de un lugar completamente diferente del mío, por lo que tu situación es primero."

Me acosté, y luego puse mi mano izquierda sobre mi barbilla en señal de estar pensando. "Qué tal si mañana después de que hayas descansado me cuentas sobre ti. ¿Te parece?"

"Por supuesto. No hay problema." me dijo con un tono amigable.

"Pues bien, hora de dormir." dije acomodándome en mi cama "Que duermas bien, Fluttershy."

"Tú también Alexander. Descansa."

Antes de dormir, me puse a ordenar los hechos de hoy: Volvía del trabajo como cualquier otro día normal, y al caminar por la plaza, me encontré con Fluttershy, que alteró todo lo normal. Estuve un rato con ella mientras lidiaba con el hecho de que es una poni que puede hablar, que posee cualidades nunca antes vistas en un poni de este mundo, y de que además tiene alas, por lo que es una pegaso. Al no tener donde quedarse, le ofrecí estadía en mi apartamento. Con suerte ningún vecino se habrá dado cuenta, y mañana veré que hay que hacer.

Acabo de darme cuenta que esto es completamente genial. Algo que solo pasaría en relatos de fantasía, y agradezco a mi mente por ser tan útil en momentos como este y no ser como otra persona, que tal vez no habría lidiado bien con esta situación.

Oh, también debo buscar una excusa para no ir mañana al trabajo.


	2. II: El Día Siguiente

Era domingo en la mañana. Las aves matutinas se escuchaban afuera, y justo cuando el reloj dio las nueve de la mañana la alarma en el celular de Alexander comenzó a sonar. Era una pista de música que escuchó de un juego de peleas que le terminó gustando por su estilo y género.  
( watch?v=ZWQs-RfPUjg)

Los oídos de Alexander están tan acostumbrados al sonido de su alarma, que por costumbre, cuando comenzó a sonar, levantó su brazo hacia el lado derecho a apagarla, y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

"Debo hacer esa llamada..." dijo bostezando. "Antes de que piensen que falté sin razón…"

Es domingo, lo que quiere decir que Alexander debía trabajar hoy. Rápidamente se levantó, tomó su celular y se dirigió al baño para poder hacer la llamada sin despertar a Fluttershy que seguía durmiendo, sintiéndose aliviado de que la alarma no la despertara.

Ya en el baño, buscó entre los contactos a su amigo, que también trabaja con él.

"¿Hola? ¿Gion?" dijo Alexander, aparentando una voz débil.

"¿Alex?"

"Hola. Te llamo por un asunto en particular."

"¿Pasó algo?"

"En el apartamento hace unos días atrás comenzaron a enfermarse…y parece que lograron contagiarme."

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Gion algo preocupado.

"Es solo esta sensación de sentirse débil…y un leve dolor de estómago, dudo mucho que tenga un buen desempeño con esto."

"No digas más. Le avisaré al jefe que no puedes venir hoy."

"Te lo agradecería mucho. Si alguna vez me hubiera dado su número…le habría dicho yo mismo."

"No hay problema. Solamente trata de curarte lo antes posible. El jefe siempre te echa de menos cuando no están tus habilidades de programación, y si bajas la guardia me robaré tu oportunidad de brillar." dijo Gion mientras reía un poco.

"Haré lo que pueda. Hablamos otro día Gion, cuídate."

"Tú también. Adiós." dijo Gion cortando la llamada.

Con esto Alexander ya no tenía la presión del trabajo, y podría pasar el día con Fluttershy. Con un poco de suerte, podría hasta ayudarla con lo que deba hacer desde hoy.

Luego de vestirse en el baño, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Fue cuando ya casi estaba todo listo, siendo las nueve con veinte minutos, cuando Fluttershy despertó.

Alexander se dio cuenta cuando sintió su voz en la habitación.

"¿Alexander?" escucho con un tono de preocupación.

"Estoy bien." le dijo él. "Estoy preparando el desayuno en la cocina."

Pudo escuchar como Fluttershy dio un suspiro de alivio desde el otro lado.

BGM: watch?v=ZPvEB5MN0B4

"Lo siento." le habló desde la cocina. "Debía hacer una llamada para avisar que no iría al trabajo hoy."

"¿Debías trabajar hoy?" dijo Fluttershy mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"Así es, pero gracias a mi amigo que es compañero de trabajo, mi jefe no tendrá problemas con esto."

"Lo siento mucho." dijo Fluttershy, con tristeza en sus ojos.

"No te preocupes." le dije mientras llevaba unos emparedados y un par de vasos de jugo de manzana a la mesa. "¿Creíste que te dejaría sola el resto del día?"

"Pero estás faltando a tu trabajo por mí…"

"Y te dije que no hay problema, así que no te pongas triste." le dijo Alexander mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. "Además, hoy es TU turno de contarme sobre ti, ya que todo parece indicar que vienes de un mundo completamente diferente del mío, y déjame decirte que eso es simplemente asombroso."

"¿De verdad piensas eso?"

"Eres un animal que en mi mundo no puede hablar, tienes los mismos modales que un ser humano, y apuesto lo que sea a que tienes alguna especie de trabajo de donde sea que provengas." dijo Alexander mientras se sentaba a la mesa. "Ahora ven a la mesa, que debes tener hambre."

Mientras Fluttershy se sentaba a comer usando la caja que seguía allí desde anoche, Alexander notó algo en ella que ayer no había visto, o más bien no se dio el tiempo de ver, ya que ayer se encontraron muy tarde y por ende no tenían mucho tiempo. El detalle estaba específicamente en su flanco…bueno, no es que él haya querido verle el flanco, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención y justamente estaba en ese lugar.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó en voz alta, llamando la atención de Fluttershy.

A los ojos de Alexander, parecía ser una especie de tatuaje, con la forma de tres mariposas volando. El color de sus cuerpos era parecido al de los ojos de ella, mientras que las alas eran de color rosado, como su crin y su cola.

Fluttershy al notar que él estaba mirando el símbolo que tenía en su flanco, le respondió:

"Esa es mi Cutie Mark."

Alexander levantó una ceja y después de un segundo completo recuperó el habla.

"¿Cutie Mark?"

"Así es. Las Cutie Marks representan nuestro talento especial." dijo Fluttershy mientras comenzaba a comer su emparedado. "Nos muestra lo que nos hace especiales y diferentes de los demás."

"¿Y todos los ponis de tu tipo nacen con eso?"

"Oh no. Al nacer no la tenemos." dijo Fluttershy, moviendo su cara de izquierda a derecha un par de veces, haciendo una negación. "Cuando un poni descubre su talento especial, aparece mágicamente en nuestro flanco."

"¿Así nada más?" le dijo Alexander, algo sorprendido. "Eso sería muy útil aquí."

"¿Puedes adivinar cuál es mi talento?" le preguntó Fluttershy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, las mariposas son animales, así que debe ser algo relacionado con ellos." le dijo Alexander, mientras volvía a pensar. "Y por lo que pude ver ayer, eres alguien que demuestra bondad y timidez, así que…apuesto a que tu talento especial es el trato con los animales. ¿Acerté?"

"Wow. Que perspicaz." le dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa. "Así es. Me llevo muy bien con los animales, siempre me han fascinado."

"Aunque creo que carezco de lo necesario para agradarle a todos los animales, a mí también me gustan. Me siento cómodo ante ellos."

"Estoy segura que con la actitud atenta y cariñosa que me mostraste ayer los animales verán que eres confiable."

Técnicamente no es el cumplido de una chica, pero de todas maneras se siente bien.

"Gracias." dijo Alexander, devolviéndole el comentario con una sonrisa. "Entonces… ¿Por qué no hablamos del lugar del cual provienes?" dijo con un tono de interés. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Oh, yo vivo en las afueras de Ponyville."

"¿Ponyville? Realmente es el nombre adecuado." dijo mientras se reía.

"Es un pueblo muy tranquilo y hermoso." en este punto, Alexander notó que Fluttershy abrió sus alas.

"¿Fluttershy?"

"Vivo junto con mis amigas y hemos creado muchos recuerdos juntas."

Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera reencarnando dichos recuerdos en su mente, mientras comenzaba a usar sus alas para comenzar a flotar y a subir, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

"Fluttershy…"

"Realmente no podría pedir un lugar mejor para vivir."

Antes de que continuara, Alexander tuvo que traerla devuelta de sus pensamientos.

"¡Fluttershy!" exclamó Alexander, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos. "Puedo notar tu entusiasmo, pero si sigues elevándote así, te vas a golpear con el techo." le dijo, tratando de no reír.

Fluttershy miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, y comenzó a bajar despacio, para no pasar a llevar nada con sus alas.

"L-Lo siento." al parecer, estaba avergonzada, ya que su cara estaba roja.

"Parece que son amigas muy valiosas por lo que me dices."

"Eso es cierto." dijo Fluttershy, animada. "Tenemos una maravillosa amistad."

"Ponyville…" dijo nuevamente Alexander, a modo de pensar "¿De verdad crees que es el lugar perfecto para vivir?" esta vez la pregunta iba con toda seriedad.

"Estoy segura de que si lo vieras por ti mismo verías lo grandioso de…" Fluttershy estaba por terminar de decir algo, pero Alexander le interrumpió.

BGM –OFF-

"¡AH! ¡Pero que tonto soy!"

"¿Hay algún problema?" dijo Fluttershy con preocupación.

"Hay algo muy importante que no te he preguntado, y de hecho tenía que haberte preguntado ayer sobre esto."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Alexander miró fijamente a Fluttershy.

"¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?"

Fluttershy pudo entender a qué se refería ahora. Ciertamente se encontraron en la plaza ayer, pero eso no explica cómo llegó allí.

"Verás…es que…no lo sé." dijo algo confundida

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Alexander siguió pensando "¿Y qué tal antes?"

"¿Antes?"

"Claro, antes de que llegaras aquí. ¿Puedes recordar algo?"

Fluttershy comenzó a pensar.

"Tenemos todo el día, así que no te apresures." dijo Alexander mientras se llevaba los vasos, ahora vacíos, devuelta a la cocina. "Piensa con calma y trata de recordar que ocurrió antes de que estuvieras en la plaza anoche."

Fluttershy trató de recordar todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer hasta su encuentro con Alexander. Incluso se puso a caminar por los bordes de la alfombra que había al lado de la mesa.

"Tu bolso está en la habitación. ¿Verdad?" dijo Alexander mientras volvía con Fluttershy.

"Así es ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Dijiste que tenía algo importante adentro, solo me aseguro de que no lo pierdas." le dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Fluttershy reaccionó sorprendida.

"¡Los Elementos de la Harmonía!"

¿Elementos de la Harmonía?" dijo Alexander, confundido.

"Ayer nos reunimos en la biblioteca de Twilight."

"(Estoy seguro que me estoy perdiendo algún contexto, pero no importa. Eso puede esperar.)" se dijo a sí mismo Alexander. "¿Qué más recuerdas?"

"Twilight nos buscó a todas, diciéndonos que debíamos ir a la biblioteca de inmediato, y cuando llegamos la Princesa Celestia estaba esperándonos, y nos dijo que intentáramos usar los Elementos de la Harmonía para abrir una caja." explicaba Fluttershy. "Estábamos a punto de intentarlo…y cuando tomé el collar de mi elemento…hubo una especie de corriente de aire, haciendo que todas cayeran al suelo…"

Ese pequeño relato hizo que Alexander tuviera más preguntas que hacerle, pero eso tendría que esperar.

"Lo último que recuerdo, es haber despertado cerca de esa plaza de ayer. Intenté hablar con otros como tú, pero no resultó tan bien como yo pensaba, por lo que me quede en esa plaza…hasta que me encontraste."

"Por lo menos es un comienzo." dijo Alexander, en tono pensativo. "Necesito más información."

Debían analizar todo lo que tenían a su alcance como información. Eso incluía el bolso que tenía Fluttershy, por lo que Alexander fue a su habitación a buscarlo, y lo puso encima de la mesa.

"¿Qué es lo que contiene el bolso?"

"Contiene mi Elemento de la Harmonía." dijo Fluttershy, poniéndose al lado de Alexander.

"¿Puedo sacarlo?"

"Adelante."

Con el permiso de Fluttershy, Alexander abrió el bolso, tomando con cuidado el objeto en su interior, y sacándolo con su mano izquierda. Al sacarlo se dio cuenta de que como dijo Fluttershy hace unos instantes, era una especie de collar, que además tenía una gema, o por lo menos parecía una, con el diseño de una mariposa idéntica a las que aparecen en la Cutie Mark de Fluttershy.

"Lindo collar." dijo Alexander, mirando a Fluttershy. "¿Así que este es uno de los Elementos de la Harmonía que mencionaste antes?"

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza.

"Dime Fluttershy. ¿En tu mundo existe la magia?" dijo Alexander mientras volvía a mirar el Elemento de la Harmonía.

"Por supuesto, Los unicornios y otras criaturas son capaces de usar magia."

"(Wow, pegasos y unicornios…y más.)" se dijo a sí mismo Alexander, mientras volvía a mirar a Fluttershy. "Mencionaste también a una Princesa."

"Hablaba de la Princesa Celestia, una de las dos Princesas que gobiernan el Reino de Equestria."

Este detalle tomó por sorpresa a Alexander.

"Espera, espera." dijo, haciendo señal con la mano para que se detuviera. "¿Me estás diciendo que Ponyville es parte de este reino llamado Equestria, cuyas Gobernantes son dos Princesas, siendo una de ellas esta Princesa Celestia que mencionaste antes?"

"Um…así es."

Alexander no lo podía creer. Fluttershy viene de un mundo completamente fantástico en todo sentido. Un mundo en donde la magia existe. Un mundo en donde hay criaturas aladas. Un mundo que está gobernado por un reino, con 2 Princesas. Eso quería decir que sabían de los conceptos de la realeza, y seguramente tenían soldados como en el periodo medieval humano.

"Fluttershy, tu mundo suena simplemente muy genial como para creerlo." dijo Alexander, asombrado.

"Oh. ¿En verdad lo crees?"

"¿Bromeas? Vives en un mundo Gobernado como un reino. Este país, que es en donde estamos, es el único en todo el mundo humano que aún vive de esa manera. Además tienes un mundo en donde la magia es posible, y hay más criaturas aladas además de simples aves." decía Alexander, maravillado "Nosotros tenemos mayor tecnología, claro. Pero eso no es nada frente a lo que tu mundo ofrece."

Fluttershy se sorprendió por lo emocionado que mostraba Alexander

"Vaya. No lo había pensado de esa forma." dijo sonriendo.

Alexander seguía imaginando como sería vivir en ese mundo, pero detuvo su imaginación, al recordar que la prioridad seguía siendo ayudar a Fluttershy.

Por un momento observó el collar, y luego a Fluttershy.

"¿Te importaría ponerte el collar?"

"Um…claro." dijo Fluttershy, mientras tomaba el Elemento de la Harmonía.

Tardó mucho menos de lo que Alexander pensó, y al verla con el collar puesto, comenzó a sonreír.

"Se te ve bien." dijo Alexander, haciendo un guiño con su ojo derecho.

"Oh…g-gracias." dijo Fluttershy, con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

Fue en ese momento, cuando un pensamiento invadió la mente de Alexander.

"Ahora que lo pienso, si en tu mundo existe la magia, entonces existe la posibilidad de que hayan encantado ese collar."

"¿Encantado?"

"En los libros de fantasía que he leído, muchas veces se describen situaciones en las que un mago encanta un objeto para que produzca diferentes efectos al ser usado, o incluso tocado."

"No lo entiendo." dijo Fluttershy, sentándose solo con las dos patas traseras, como a veces lo hace un perro.

"Significa que es posible que este collar lo hubieran encantado para que cuando alguien lo tocara, ocurriera algo." dijo Alexander, mirando a Fluttershy. "Algo como una onda expansiva, o incluso…teletransportar a quien lo toque."

Fluttershy inhalo aire a modo de sorpresa.

"Entonces…dices que-"

"No he dicho que eso es lo que ocurrió." le interrumpió Alexander "Pero es una posibilidad que no hay que descartar."

Alexander se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la alfombra, pensativo.

"Basándome en la descripción que me diste antes, no puedo encontrar ningún otro tipo de explicación, ya que todo iba bien hasta que tocaste el collar. Me pregunto…"

Fluttershy seguía observando a Alexander. A pesar de que estaba completamente agradecida con la actitud de él, había algo que no lograba comprender por completo.

Pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, desde el incidente con sus amigas hasta este momento, seguía preguntándose porqué él, siendo un humano como los otros que la rechazaron, estaba siendo tan gentil con ella.

Fue en este instante que Fluttershy haría una pregunta que Alexander no esperaba.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Alexander, deteniendo su análisis.

"¿Por qué me estas ayudando?" dijo Fluttershy, mirando a Alexander. "¿Por qué cuando me encontraste no hiciste lo mismo que los demás y me quisiste ayudar?

Fluttershy, por alguna razón estaba preguntando con toda seriedad.

Alexander dio un suspiro, comenzó a sonreír, y se sentó nuevamente en la silla en donde había comido antes, mirando a Fluttershy.

"¿Recuerdas que ayer en la plaza estabas llorando?"

"Si, no creo que eso se olvide fácilmente." dijo Fluttershy, con algo de tristeza

"Cuando te pregunté por qué llorabas, tú me dijiste que era porque no sabías donde estabas…pero esa no era la única razón. ¿Verdad?"

Fluttershy se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto.

"Estuviste por lo menos un par de horas sola antes de que yo te encontrara, y al intentar pedir ayuda, ninguno tuvo la voluntad de escucharte. En resumidas cuentas estabas sola, y estoy seguro que por tu mente paso la horrible posibilidad de que no volverías a ver a tus amigas otra vez."

Fluttershy bajo un poco su cabeza, mirando al piso, más triste ahora.

"Créeme. Mi mente casi me juega una mala pasada mientras me decidía si te hablaba o no, pero hubo una muy buena razón para quitarme esas dudas, que es la misma razón de porqué me quedé contigo hasta que te calmaras, y por la que te ofrecí mi ayuda."

Alexander se levantó de la silla, y llegó al frente de Fluttershy, arrodillándose con una pierna y usando la otra como apoyo, para quedar lo más posible a la misma altura de su cara.

"La razón por la que te ayude es porque esa sensación no ajena para mí."

Fluttershy levantó su cara sorprendida, haciendo que ambos se miraran fijamente.

"Ya conozco esa desesperación. Esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada, y el miedo…un profundo temor que hace que todo tu ser tiemble como un niño asustado." Alexander puso sus manos en los hombros de Fluttershy.

"No sé lo que habría pasado si no te hubiera encontrado ayer en la plaza Fluttershy. Llámalo suerte o destino, pero te encontré en el momento indicado, ya que es innegable que estabas sufriendo."

Alexander, en un acto que Fluttershy no esperaba, comienza a abrazarla.

"Y si quedándome contigo puedo darte un rayo de esperanza, con gusto estaré contigo todo el tiempo que necesites." Terminó de decir Alexander, con un tono suave y tranquilo.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar el comenzar a llorar. Primero fue leve, pero gradualmente comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, Alexander en ningún momento se alejó mientras ella lloraba.

"Además, no pierdas la esperanza, sobretodo en tus amigas. Estoy seguro que están buscando como locas la manera de hacerte volver."

Fluttershy con una de sus patas, correspondió el abrazo de Alexander, pero seguía llorando.

"Ya...ya." decía Alexander mientras acariciaba la melena de Fluttershy. "Todo está bien, además no soy el tipo que se lleva bien con las lágrimas, pero estás comenzando a lograr que me salgan a mí también." dijo Alexander, con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo izquierdo.

"Oh…lo siento…es que yo…" Fluttershy se alejó gentilmente de Alexander y se secó las lágrimas. "Muchas gracias. Por todo…desde nuestro encuentro de ayer, hasta ahora. Muchas gracias." dijo con una sonrisa. Aún tenía los ojos con un poco de lágrimas, pero estaba feliz, de eso no había duda alguna.

En ese momento, el celular de Alexander comienza a sonar otra vez.

"Vaya, alguien me está llamando." dijo Alexander, sorprendido.

Fue a buscar el teléfono que estaba en la habitación, el que llamaba era Gion.

"Hola…" dijo Alexander, aparentando una voz débil otra vez.

"¡Alexander! ¿¡Estás viendo las noticias!?"

"No. ¿Ocurre algo?" dijo algo extrañado.

"¡Solo prende el televisor!" dijo Gion, casi gritando. "Nadie sabe que rayos está ocurriendo."

"Muy bien, veré que hay en la televisión." dijo Alexander mientras volvía con Fluttershy, tomando el control remoto y encendiendo el televisor.

"¡Aaaaahh!" gritó Fluttershy, asustándose y poniéndose atrás de Alexander cuando hizo ruido el televisor.

"¿Estás con alguien? Eso sonó como la voz de una chica."

"No Gion, no estoy con una chica." dijo Alexander, tratando de no reírse con lo ocurrido. "Juro que si me llamaste por el anuncio de uno de tus animes, voy a…"

Alexander dejó de hablar, al ver que en el televisor estaban mostrando un lugar que reconoció con facilidad, sobre todo por cierto árbol grande que destacaba por sobre los más pequeños.

Era la plaza en donde había encontrado a Fluttershy, no lejos de su hogar.

Pero eso no era lo más importante, ya que justo donde estaba el árbol, algo extraño estaba sucediendo…una especie de esfera de color purpura, que parecía ser algo transparente ya que se podía ver el árbol del otro lado, estaba literalmente flotando y moviéndose ligeramente hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, pero sin moverse de manera horizontal. Además, una especie de luz pequeña pero brillante, giraba alrededor de dicha esfera.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" exclamó Alexander, haciendo que Fluttershy mirara por curiosidad.

"Nadie lo sabe. De hecho hay gente alrededor de esa cosa, pero no se acercan por miedo a que les pase algo." dijo Gion en la llamada.

En efecto, Alexander pudo ver que a unos metros de la esfera, había mucha gente, desde niños sorprendidos hasta adultos con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo.

"¿Desde cuándo está esa esfera allí?" le preguntó Alexander a Gion.

"Las noticias dicen que desde la madrugada algo estaba ocurriendo." Alexander trata de buscarle una explicación, aún sin resultado. "También dicen que se comenzó a formar de a poco, porque antes era casi invisible. Con el tiempo ha adquirido forma y color."

"Parece una burbuja hecha de magia." dijo Fluttershy

Fue en ese instante, que Alexander formó una posibilidad en su mente.

"¿De verdad no estás con una chica?" preguntó Gion con tono burlesco.

"Te doy puntos por ser persistente, pero no. No estoy con una chica." dijo Alexander.

Dicho esto, miró a Fluttershy, hablándole un poco despacio.

"¿No crees que esa esfera no solo parezca hecha de magia, sino que actualmente ESTÉ hecha de magia?

"Pero…no es posible."

"Déjame recordarte que tu existencia tampoco era posible." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Definitivamente estás hablando con alguien." dijo Gion desde la llamada.

"Gion, por última vez, no hay ninguna chica en mi…"

"¡Alexander!" exclamó Fluttershy "¡La burbuja está…!"

Alexander volvió a mirar la televisión, notando que la esfera comenzó a transformarse en una especia de forma irregular que parecía crecer un poco más. La luz pequeña seguía dando vueltas alrededor de lo que ahora en vez de esfera parecía una de esas células que muestran en los programas de ciencia. Estuvo así durante unos 30 segundos, y finalmente la forma irregular comenzó a transformarse en una especie de niebla, aun conservando su transparencia y el color purpura, mientras que la pequeña luz, sin previo aviso comenzó a salir de la plaza desde el aire y la niebla comenzó a seguirla, dejando sin palabras a todos los que estaban en el lugar y posiblemente a todos los televidentes, Fluttershy, Gion y Alexander incluidos.

Durante un segundo, Alexander meditó acerca la dirección en donde se fue la niebla.

"No. Debió ser mi imaginación." dijo con un tono casi seguro.

Fluttershy miró a Alexander, preguntándose a que se refería.

"Gion. ¿Pudiste notar la dirección en la que se fue esa niebla?"

No hay respuesta.

Alexander miró el celular y se dio cuenta que la llamada se había cortado, él o Gion debió haberla cortado por accidente cuando estaban viendo la televisión.

"Genial. Ahora estoy más preocupado que antes."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Fluttershy

"Tengo la leve sospecha de que la niebla se fue por el mismo camino que usamos nosotros para volver al apartamento." dijo Alexander, mientras que en su cabeza imaginó lo que tal vez, solo tal vez sucedería en unos momentos.

Fluttershy comenzó a asustarse, recordando el momento en el que algo provocó que sus amigas cayeran al suelo, y después no recordara que ocurrió después.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, y la teoría de Alexander se cumplió.

"¡Aaaaaaaah!" gritó Fluttershy.

"Rayos…" dijo Alexander mientras giraba para ver porqué gritó Fluttershy.

Ahí estaba nuevamente. En un instante, la forma irregular purpura, antes de que hubiera salido de la plaza, y la luz pequeña que era la guía, ahora estaba girando alrededor de Fluttershy.

"¡Alexander!" escuchó nuevamente.

Alexander vio como ella se alejó hasta un rincón del comedor, y la forma irregular comenzaba a extenderse sobre ella, como si tratara de encerrarla adentro.

"¡Fluttershy!" gritó Alexander mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella.

En un acto desesperado Alexander saltó hacia Fluttershy, logrando llegar hacia donde estaba ella. Tras esto, la forma irregular volvió a ser una esfera, dejando atrapados en el interior a los dos.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Alexander

"Si, estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?" devolvió la pregunta Fluttershy.

"Mejor, sabiendo que no te pasó nada. Realmente me diste un susto cuando gritaste la primera vez."

En ese momento la esfera comenzó a subir, y para sorpresa de ambos, comenzaron a flotar.

"Estamos…flotando." dijo Alexander, con gran dificultad.

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Fluttershy, asustada.

La esfera comenzó a perder su transparencia, haciéndose completamente purpura, tras unos cuantos segundos, ambos comenzaron a escuchar un ruido que no pudieron identificar.

Alexander notó que Fluttershy estaba asustada, por lo que tomó uno de sus cascos con su mano izquierda.

"Dije que estaría contigo el tiempo necesario, así que no tengas miedo." le dijo mientras le sonreía, aunque él también estaba asustado.

Fluttershy comenzó a sonreír también, perdiendo un poco de su miedo al escucharlo.

De vez en cuando, se escuchaban ruidos del exterior, como si la esfera estuviera chocando con algo. Además de eso, lo único que seguía con ellos era ese ruido inidentificable. Estuvieron un rato así, y realmente ambos esperaban que ocurriera algo, como una luz fulminante o alguna cosa más.

De repente, y para sorpresa de ambos, el ruido se detuvo.


	3. III: Primera Impresión

**Capítulo III: Primera Impresión.**

* * *

"Qué extraño. El ruido se detuvo." dijo Alexander

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, dejaron de flotar. Como consecuencia, Alexander cayó sentado, y Fluttershy dio un pequeño grito, pero cayó bien gracias al manejo de sus alas.

"Al parecer la esfera es inofensiva." dijo Alexander con un leve dolor en sus piernas.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Fluttershy con preocupación.

Alexander se dio cuenta de que por fin estaba tocando suelo después de un buen rato, por lo que miró el piso, viendo el área al interior de la esfera.

"Creo que estamos sobre un piso de madera."

Alexander comenzó a observar la esfera, que aún seguía siendo completamente púrpura, y con un poco de cautela se levantó, y con su mano lentamente la tocó, alegrándose de que no le ocurriera algo tras tocarla ya que pensó que tal vez alguna fuerza lo empujaría hacia atrás o algo por el estilo.

"Algo es seguro. Ya no estamos en mi apartamento." dijo Alexander mientras seguía mirando la esfera.

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo Fluttershy.

"Recuerda que ninguna parte de mi apartamento era de madera."

"Oh, es cierto."

"Pero entonces… ¿Dónde estamos?" terminó preguntando Alexander.

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido del otro lado, captando la atención del humano.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Yo no escuché nada." dijo Fluttershy extrañada.

"Tengo un buen oído. ¿Recuerdas?" respondió Alexander, mientras ponía su oreja en la esfera, para poder escuchar mejor.

Pudo oír lo que parecía el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, y alguien diciendo algo. Por el tono de voz, parecía ser un niño. También sentía pasos, que se estaban acercando.

"Hay alguien hablando al otro lado, posiblemente un niño, pero no puedo entender que está diciendo." dijo Alexander.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez con más intensidad. Definitivamente se estaba acercando.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente los pasos se escucharon lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Fluttershy los notara, pero luego se detuvieron, y tras unos segundos, quien sea que estaba del otro lado, gritó sorprendido:

"¡Santo Guacamole!"

Alexander retrocedió un poco, y con una cara de no poder entender nada, lo único que logró decir fue:

"¿…Qué?"

Fluttershy notó la extraña acción de Alexander.

"Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien decir 'Santo Guacamole' en mi vida." dijo Alexander.

Fluttershy la miro confundida. Él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Luego ambos pudieron sentir el sonido de papel arrugándose, seguido de un sonido que Alexander pensó que era muy parecido a cuando usan un lanzallamas en las películas.

"¡Debo encontrar a las demás!" gritó la voz.

Alexander confirmó que la voz era de un niño, Fluttershy también pudo escucharla, pero no pudo lo entender lo que dijo.

"Dijo algo sobre ir a encontrar a las demás, eso quiere decir que dentro de un momento tendremos compañía." dijo Alexander, sentándose en posición india.

"Realmente tienes un buen oído." dijo Fluttershy, a modo de elogio.

"Es extraño, pero desde pequeño he podido escuchar mi entorno con mayor facilidad que los demás." Alexander comenzó a mirar a Fluttershy. "Más de una vez me ha sido de utilidad."

"¿De verdad?" dijo Fluttershy, llegando al frente de él, y sentándose con sus patas traseras.

"Por supuesto. Muchas veces me salvó de los brabucones que querían golpearme cuando estaba en la escuela." Alexander miró hacia arriba "Y menos mal que nunca me atraparon. No me habría gustado tener este rostro arruinado." apuntó con su dedo índice a su cara, mientras sonreía de manera exagerada y con los ojos cerrados, mirando a Fluttershy.

Ella no pudo evitar reír un poco. Eso hizo que Alexander abriera los ojos y cambiara a una sonrisa más tierna.

"Ya era hora. Me tenías preocupado."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Desde que estamos atrapados aquí no te sentías bien. Me alegra ver que pude arreglar eso."

Fluttershy se sonrojó un poco, moviendo su crin para cubrir parte de su cara mientras Alexander comenzaba a reír, aunque él no se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy levantó levemente sus alas.

Un sonido de una puerta abriéndose con fuerza captó la atención de ambos. Luego se escucharon un montón de pasos, tantos que Alexander no podía calcular cuanta gente posiblemente hubiera del otro lado.

"Parece que nuestro misterioso amigo hablaba en serio." dijo Alexander "Se escucha un montón de ruido allí afuera. ¿No te parece?"

"Si. Incluso yo puedo escucharlo." respondió Fluttershy

Finalmente, el ruido cesó, pero solo por un par de segundos.

"Está… ¡Está aquí!" dijo una voz. "¡No lo puedo creer!" parecía ser alguien muy activa por la manera en la que hablaba.

"¡Yo tampoco! ¡Es un milagro!" dijo la voz del niño de antes

"Pero… ¿Estará allí dentro?" habló otra persona. Por su acento, parecía ser alguien del campo.

"¡Tiene que estarlo! Me niego a creer que nuestro esfuerzo haya sido en vano." dijo una tercera voz en un acento fino, como si fuera una de estas personas de clase alta.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Tendré que hacer los preparativos para la fiesta!" dijo una cuarta voz, muy animada.

"Muy bien chicas. Esto no tardará mucho." dijo una quinta voz.

Al estar tan cerca de ellos, Alexander y Fluttershy pudieron escuchar claramente todo lo dicho.

"Al parecer son todas mujeres." sacó por conclusión Alexander. "Algo me dice que saldremos de esta cosa pronto." dijo dándose vuelta para ver a Fluttershy, pero…

"¿Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy tenía la cabeza agachada, y Alexander se dio cuenta rápidamente que estaba llorando.

"Fluttershy… ¿Qué sucede?" Alexander se estaba preocupando.

"Son ellas…" dijo, casi susurrando.

"¿Ellas? ¿De qué ha-"

No alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, al darse cuenta de a qué se refería.

"Un segundo…" Alexander se levantó, sorprendido "Entonces ellas son…"

"¡Si! ¡Son ellas!" Fluttershy levantó su rostro, mostrando que seguía llorando, pero al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa.

"Espera. Si ellas están aquí…significa que…" decía Alexander, dándose vuelta.

En ese momento, se escuchó algo caer. Alexander dio vuelta nuevamente y vio que Fluttershy estaba en el suelo.

"¡Fluttershy!" Alexander se puso a su lado. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?"

"Por alguna razón…tengo mucho sueño…" decía Fluttershy en voz baja.

En ese instante, Alexander también comenzó a sentirse más débil, y comenzó a tambalear un poco, pero tuvo la energía suficiente para resistir y seguir en pie.

"(¿Pero qué rayos?)" se dijo a sí mismo mientras se preguntaba qué fue lo que ocurrió.

La esfera comenzó a brillar. Iluminaba cada vez más, a tal punto que ambos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por unos instantes ya que el brillo era demasiado, pero luego fue bajando de intensidad, haciendo posible para Alexander el poder abrirlos de nuevo.

Notó que la esfera había desaparecido, pero seguía el brillo, que poco a poco se estaba disipando.

Con esfuerzo, intentó inspeccionar en ese corto lapso el lugar en el que se encontraban:

Pudo ver una cama, posiblemente estaban en alguna habitación, y alcanzó a ver una ventana, así que dedujo que debían estar en algún edificio o en una casa. Se dio cuenta que las paredes y el techo también estaban hechos de madera, y había varios estantes, que al parecer estaban llenos de libros.

Cuando la luz se extinguió, pudo ver con claridad a cinco ponis a unos cuantos metros frente a él, y además había una criatura pequeña, al parecer con escamas. Ese debía ser el 'niño' que escuchó antes.

"Fluttershy." le susurró Alexander, obteniendo su atención. "¿Puedes levantarte?"

"No lo sé…"

"Déjame ayudarte…" Alexander intentó que ella se apoyara en su brazo, pero luego decidió tomarla con sus brazos. Fluttershy habría reaccionado sorprendida, pero con el repentino cansancio, solo observó a Alexander con curiosidad, y con sus mejillas algo enrojecidas.

El grupo de ponis al otro lado aún no abría los ojos, pero la primera en hacerlo fue una poni de color lavanda.

"¡Fluttershy!" gritó, haciendo que las demás abrieran los ojos.

La poni lavanda estaba a punto de correr hacia Fluttershy, pero detuvo el impulso cuando vio a una criatura completamente desconocida para ella, sosteniendo a la pegaso, y notó que ella estaba llorando.

Alexander pudo notar el cambio de alegría a enojo en la cara de la poni lavanda.

"¡Qué le hiciste a Fluttershy! ¡Suéltala en este instante! ¡Te lo advierto!" gritó ella. Alexander notó el cuerno en su cabeza.

"Espera… ¿Qué?" Alexander estaba confundido, pero luego miró a Fluttershy, y se dio cuenta de lo que la otra poni quería decir.

"¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Lo estás malinterpretando!" respondió rápidamente Alexander.

Otra poni, de color blanco y también con un cuerno en su cabeza, dio un paso adelante.

"¡Como te atreves a dañar a Fluttershy!" gritó. "¡Suéltala vil criatura! ¡Ahora!"

"Esperen…" dijo Fluttershy, pero muy bajo. Ninguna la escuchó.

"¡Realmente lo están malinterpretando!" dijo Alexander.

"¿Cómo sabemos que TÚ no nos mientes?" dijo una poni rosa, mirando a Alexander de una manera sospechosa.

"¿Qué razones tendría yo para hacerle daño? ¡Díganme aunque sea una sola!" respondió Alexander.

Otra poni, con crin y cola multicolor casi como un arcoíris, saltó y quedó suspendida en el aire. Alexander se dio cuenta de que era otra pegaso.

"¿¡Entonces porqué está llorando y parece estar desmayada!?" dijo furiosa.

"¡Estaba feliz de volver a escuchar sus voces!" le respondió inmediatamente Alexander. "No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo terminamos aquí, pero ella estaba bien desde que ese pequeño de allí dijo 'Santo Guacamole'." apuntando a la pequeña criatura. "Hasta hace unos momentos atrás, cuando estaban hablando entre ustedes."

"¿Me estabas escuchando?" preguntó la criatura, algo sorprendida.

"Bueno, tu grito fue algo fuerte." explicó Alexander. "De todas formas, justo cuando la esfera se desvanecía, Fluttershy cayó al piso, diciéndome que sentía un montón de sueño. Es más, yo también comencé a sentirme algo débil."

"Esperen." dijo Fluttershy nuevamente, pero al mismo tiempo, otra poni de color naranja y con un sombrero de vaquero habló:

"De verdad espero que no le hayas hecho nada…o lo pagarás muy caro…sea lo que seas." Alexander notó que esta poni era la del acento de campo.

"Juro que no la he agredido en ningún momento desde que ha estado conmigo."

La poni naranja quedó observándola, pensativa.

"¿Desde que ha estado contigo?" preguntó la poni lavanda. "¿Desde cuándo que está contigo?"

"Desde ayer en la noche." le respondió Alexander. "Y esta mañana tras desayunar, esa esfera nos atrapó, lo que nos lleva a este momento."

Todas se quedaron mirándolo por unos segundos, pero luego la poni naranja volvió a hablar, y algo se veía diferente en su mirada.

"Chicas…creo…creo que está diciendo la verdad."

La poni lavanda la miró. "¿Confías en lo que dice?"

"(Al menos una de ellas está de mi lado.)" pensó Alexander.

"Realmente no veo que tenga malas intenciones en su mirada."

Alexander observó la cama, y luego a Fluttershy.

"Te pondré en la cama de allí Fluttershy." dijo Alexander, tomándola firmemente con ambos brazos y comenzando a caminar hacia la cama, que estaba del lado en donde estaban las otras ponis.

La poni blanca hizo brillar su cuerno. La de múltiples colores dio un impulso hacia atrás, como si fuera a lanzarse hacia Alexander. La poni rosa puso una especie de cañón apuntándole. Tanto la poni lavanda como la poni naranja dieron un pequeño paso hacia atrás como precaución. Además, la poni lavanda también comenzó a iluminar su cuerno.

Fluttershy pudo notar la acción de sus amigas, y con toda la energía que pudo juntar, gritó:

"ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEEEN"

Todas las ponis se detuvieron en el acto, y Alexander se quedó quieto, mirando a la pegaso en sus brazos con la sorpresa notándose en su rostro.

"Él es mi amigo…" dijo Fluttershy. "No le hagan daño…"

Al oír lo que dijo Fluttershy, todas se detuvieron, y al parecer se calmaron.

"Wow." le dijo Alexander "Ese grito sí que me sorprendió."

"Lo siento…no fue mi intención…" Fluttershy cerró los ojos, y se quedó dormida.

Alexander comenzó a sonreír, y dirigió su mirada a las demás ponis.

"No les molesta que ella duerma un rato en esa cama. ¿Verdad?"

La poni lavanda fue la que respondió. "…No. Por supuesto que no."

Con mucho cuidado Alexander dejó a Fluttershy dentro de la cama, cubriéndola con las sabanas, y tras esto se dio vuelta para ver a las otras cinco ponis, que se miraban unas a las otras, hasta que una de ellas decidió hablar.

"¿Podrías…venir con nosotras…un momento?" habló nuevamente la poni lavanda, algo nerviosa.

Alexander asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a seguir a las ponis junto con la pequeña criatura que salían de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Al salir de la habitación, Alexander se dio cuenta que estaba en un segundo piso. Como las demás ponis, bajó las escaleras a la sala principal, y notó la gran cantidad de libros puestos en estantes, muchos más que los que estaban arriba.

Alexander comenzó a mirar el lugar, sorprendido por el particular estilo de la casa, pero también estaba atento a la pequeña charla que tenían las ponis al otro extremo:

"¿De verdad creen que podemos confiar en eso?" dijo la poni arcoíris. "Ni siquiera sabemos QUÉ es."

"Debes admitir, ahora que sabemos que no hay peligro, que por lo menos tiene un gusto decente para sus prendas." dijo la poni blanca en un tono amigable.

Alexander miró su ropa. Se había puesto sus prendas usuales: Una polera gris, una chaqueta negra, pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos negros, con un logo de la marca.

"Oooooh. Tal vez debería darle la bienvenida con una fiesta después de todo." dijo la poni rosada.

"Baja tus carriles caramelito." le dijo la poni naranja. "Como dijo Rainbow, no sabemos nada de él."

"(Oh. Por lo menos saben que soy hombre.)" se dijo así mismo mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro.

"Es verdad. No recuerdo haber visto en ninguno de mis libros a un ser como ese." dijo la poni lavanda.

"Tampoco parece alguna criatura del bosque Everfree." dijo la poni del sombrero de vaquero.

"¿Pues por qué no le preguntan ahora? Parece amigable." dijo el pequeño.

Alexander respiró hondo y soltó otro suspiro más largo que el anterior. Sabe que lo que está pasando no es poca cosa, pero también sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer en estos momentos es calmarse y permanecer tranquilo, y si puede, disfrutar.

"Creo que sería una buena idea." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de todos. "Porque prefiero hablar con ustedes directamente, que estar escuchando como me tratan de 'eso' en una conversación que tal vez debió haber sido más privada."

Todas se sorprendieron, y al parecer se sintieron mal por un segundo, por lo menos eso pensó Alexander al verle sus caras.

"Veo que tienen problemas lidiando con mi existencia." dijo Alexander a modo de broma, acercándose a ellas.

"Disculpa nuestra actitud, pero nunca habíamos visto…bueno, algo como tú. Además, estábamos MUY preocupadas por Fluttershy, tanto que pensamos que le habías hecho algo." dijo la poni lavanda, con la cabeza agachada, al parecer apenada. "Realmente lo sentimos."

"Es la reacción esperada, no te preocupes. No la han visto por todo un día. ¿Verdad?" dijo Alexander. "Bueno, primero lo primero…nombres."

BGM: watch?v=pd4j9osCNT4 (Happy Relaxing Guitar Music For Children)

Alexander iba a dar su nombre primero, pero la poni lavanda se le adelantó.

"Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Mucho gusto."

"(Así que tú eras esa Twilight de la que habló Fluttershy.") pensó mientras daba su nombre. "El mío es Alexander Woodgate, y el placer es todo mío."

"Así que Alexander. ¿Eh?" dijo la poni naranja, pillando desprevenido al humano. "Mi nombre es Applejack. Un placer."

"Igualmente…AJ" dijo Alexander. "¿No te molesta que te diga AJ?"

"Nah. No te preocupes." respondió Applejack de manera amigable.

"Mi nombre es Rarity." dijo la poni blanca, acercándose a Alexander. "Es un placer conocer a un miembro de otra especie, especialmente cuando muestra un parcial gusto por la moda."

"Encantado Rarity." dijo Alexander. "Me sorprende que tengan el concepto de la moda aquí. ¿De casualidad trabajas en algo relacionado con la moda?"

"Oh. ¡Pero por supuesto querido!" dijo Rarity con un tono de alegría.

La poni con crin arcoíris se acercó, y Alexander pudo notar que su color de cuero era posiblemente algún tipo de celeste que no conoce.

"Yo…lamento mi reacción." le extendió una pata a Alexander "Estaba preocupada por Fluttershy, y bueno…"

"No pasa nada, no te preocupes." respondió Alexander, haciendo un saludo a sus cascos con su mano como cuando dos personas realizan un apretón de manos, cosa que consideró extraña por un momento.

"Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, por cierto."

"Te queda bien el nombre." Alexander le sonrió.

Repentinamente, Alexander tuvo la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir a su espalda, dándose la vuelta rápidamente. Las ponis reaccionaron sorprendidas, menos una. En un instante, Alexander escuchó que era un disparo, pero lo siguiente que pudo notar, es que estaba lleno de confeti, y vio el cañón de la poni rosa, confundido con lo ocurrido.

"¡Wow! ¡Te anticipaste a mi cañón de fiestas!" le dijo alegremente la poni rosa. "¡Tienes buena intuición, al menos eso me dice MI intuición!"

Alexander pudo ver con sus propios ojos como en menos de un parpadeo, la poni rosa pasó de estar al frente de él, a estar a su lado, casi asustándolo.

"¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie! ¿Te he dicho que soy buena organizando fiestas?  
¡Porque pronto haré una para ti!" hablaba mientras daba pequeños saltos alrededor de Alexander.

"El…placer es todo mío Pinkie, pero… ¿Por qué?" Alexander estaba sorprendido por la actitud hiperactiva de esta poni.

"No solamente es tu fiesta de bienvenida, tontito." dijo Pinkie Pie. "¡Sino que al mismo tiempo será la fiesta de celebración por el retorno de Fluttershy!"

"Oh ya veo. La idea de una fiesta no suena nada mal para mí, pero… ¿Puede ser una fiesta pequeña, con ustedes solamente?"

"Oki doki Loki." dijo Pinkie Pie, mientras sacó una lista y un bolígrafo, de quién sabe dónde.

"¡Mi turno!" dijo la pequeña criatura, acercándose a Alexander y extendiéndole su mano derecha. "Mi nombre es Spike. Soy un bebé dragón y el asistente número uno de Twilight, encantado Alexander."

"Spike. ¿Eh? Un placer" le dijo Alexander, saludándolo con la mano izquierda, dándose cuenta un segundo después de lo que había dicho Spike. "¡Wow! ¿Un bebé dragón? Genial." dijo sorprendido, y luego hizo una vista general de las cinco ponis y el pequeño dragón.

"Tienen nombres muy peculiares." dijo Alexander.

"El tuyo también es inusual." dijo Applejack.

Tras saludar a todos, Alexander miró hacia arriba, específicamente en donde estaba la habitación en la cual Fluttershy dormía.

"(Espero que solamente sea sueño.)" comenzó a pensar.

"Señor Alexander…" dijo Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, nada de señor. Tengo veintitrés años y a Fluttershy le dije lo mismo." dijo Alexander, dándose la vuelta.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Pinkie estaba sonriendo, pero de una manera parecida a la que sonríe Fluttershy, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar a Fluttershy. De verdad."

"Oh…solo hice mi deber como todo buen caballero." dijo Alexander, con algo de orgullo en su rostro.

"Pinkie tiene razón." dijo Twilight. "Seguramente ya notaste lo tímida que es ella."

"Si. Te doy la razón en eso." dijo Alexander riendo un poco.

"No sé cómo lo lograste, pero te lo agradezco. Y no solo yo y Spike. Todas nosotras te lo agradecemos de verdad."

Las demás ponis y Spike asintieron y miraron a Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Al parecer muchos en mi mundo se asustaron de ella por lo que era, y terminó en la plaza en donde la encontré…llorando." dijo Alexander, algo incómodo.

Las ponis pudieron notar la preocupación en el rostro de Alexander.

"Pero eso ya pasó. Ahora ella está bien, y eso es lo que importa." dijo mientras volvía a sonreír.

"Alexander." dijo Twilight "¿Te molestaría si te hacemos algunas preguntas? No todos los días conocemos a una especie totalmente desconocida." Alexander tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver que Twilight ya tenía una libreta y una pluma con tinta listos.

"No hay problema. Después de todo, también le respondí unas cuantas a Fluttershy. Así que adelante. Por cierto, es realmente interesante el ver como haces flotar la pluma y la libreta con magia."

"Al parecer no habías visto la magia de Equestria antes, y es entendible." dijo Twilight con una pequeña risa al final. "Supongo…que comenzaré con esta pregunta… ¿Por qué cuando nos viste, no reaccionaste…más alterado, o con miedo, como nosotras?"

"Mientras sigo admitiendo que ponis coloridos con alas o cuernos, capaces de hablar y expresarse son prácticamente imposibles de donde provengo, ya tuve la primera impresión con Fluttershy. Además, ella me habló de ti, y tus amigas."

"Supongo que de todas maneras no es algo fácil de comprender en un instante…tienes una mente muy madura Alexander." dijo Twilight sonriendo.

"No es la primera vez que me lo dicen." dijo Alexander, guiñándole un ojo.

"Eres muy alto." dijo Twilight sorprendida, las demás asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"Mientras 1 metro y 80 centímetros no son lo más alto de donde vengo, creo que a los ojos de un poni, sí, soy alto." dijo Alexander, mirando hacia el lado con una sonrisa y con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda moviéndose un poco arriba y abajo en su mejilla.

"Con todo respeto. ¿Qué eres Alex?" preguntó Applejack.

"Soy un humano Applejack, y a juzgar por sus expresiones y reacciones de hace un rato, el primero que han visto en sus vidas."

"¿Y de dónde vienes?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Bueno, Si tuviera que buscar la respuesta más sencilla…creo que sería 'De otro mundo'."

Todas hicieron un pequeño "Ooooohh…" del cuál Alexander no pudo evitar reírse.

"¿Qué es lo que hacen a estos humanos diferentes a nosotros?" preguntó Rarity "Además del físico por supuesto."

"Mmmmmmm…" Alexander puso su mano izquierda, específicamente sus dedos, sobre su barbilla, a modo de estar pensando. "Esa está difícil, ya que no sé cuáles son sus costumbres o actividades, pero si puedo darles un par de detalles generales que he notado con lo que me ha dicho Fluttershy."

Alexander con su mano mostró solo el dedo índice levantado.

"Uno: una diferencia notable entre este lugar y el mío es que aquí la magia y el poder volar son casi cosas comunes, mientras que en el caso de los humanos, la magia no existe, o al menos no se ha demostrado que en el pasado haya existido, y en el caso del vuelo, si bien tenemos medios de transporte para poder volar, no se comparan al hecho de que ustedes tienen alas."

Ahora Alexander levantó el dedo medio.

"Segundo: Algo que ustedes al parecer carecen, y que los humanos tenemos, es tecnología. Al no tener magia, nuestra especie se enfocó más en los avances científicos que nos han permitido poder satisfacer algunas necesidades, aunque personalmente nuestra tecnología no es la gran cosa frente a la magia que existe aquí."

Ahora Alexander levantó el dedo anular.

"Finalmente, tercero: Este no es tan significativo que los dos anteriores, pero a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros nunca conseguimos una 'Cutie Mark' en toda nuestra vida."

Las ponis miraron por un momento sus Cutie Marks, a lo que Alexander continuó: "Posiblemente por el hecho de que ustedes posean magia y nosotros no, ya que aquí aparecen 'mágicamente' cuando descubren su talento especial, o aquello que los hace diferentes de los demás."

Al parecer Twilight fue la única en darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

"Espera." algo no encajaba en lo que Alexander le había dicho. "¿Cómo sabes sobre las Cutie Marks? En ningún momento te dijimos algo sobre ellas."

"Fluttershy me contó." dijo Alexander.

"¿Qué más sabes?"

Alexander miró un poco hacia arriba, recordando lo que le dijo Fluttershy.

"Veamos…además de saber de los unicornios y pegasos, Fluttershy me dijo que vivía en las afueras de un pueblo llamado Ponyville, que al mismo tiempo pertenecía al reino de Equestria, y que este reino está gobernado por 2 Princesas, siendo el nombre de una de ellas Celestia."

"Todo es correcto." dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, pero luego su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa. "¡La Princesa!"

Twilight miró a Spike, que al parecer solo con verla, entendió lo que ella quería, y de uno de los estantes sacó un pergamino, y una pluma, posiblemente para escribir.

"Bien Spike, toma nota."

Spike abrió el pergamino que estaba vacío, se dirigió a una mesa que había cerca, lo mantuvo con una mano, y en la otra tenía la pluma para escribir.

"Querida Princesa Celestia, Me complace informarle que el plan ha resultado, y Fluttershy ha vuelto sana y salva. Ahora está descansando, ya que por alguna razón cuando llegó se sintió muy cansada, pero también debo informarle que además de Fluttershy, algo más vino con ella, y no es un poni. Es una especie nunca antes vista en Equestria, capaz de comunicarse y pensar como un poni, y que además tuvo la amabilidad de decirnos el nombre de su especie: Un 'Humano'."

Twilight miró por un momento a Alexander.

"Nuestro visitante al parecer estuvo cuidando de Fluttershy cuando desapareció, por lo que estamos en deuda y agradecidas con su ayuda. Hemos podido hablar un momento con él y preguntarle algunas cosas, y definitivamente puedo asegurarle que no es peligroso.

Se despide su fiel estudiante, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike tardó unos segundos escribiendo cuando Twilight terminó de hablar, sorprendiendo a Alexander como podía seguir el ritmo de ella, pero luego le vino otro pensamiento a la cabeza.

"Espera un segundo." dijo Alexander, sorprendido. "No solamente conoces a la Princesa... ¿También eres su estudiante?"

"Protegida, así es." le respondió Twilight, con orgullo en su cara. "Todas nosotras, incluyendo a las Princesas, hicimos el esfuerzo para intentar traer a Fluttershy de regreso."

Twilight miró a Spike.

"Spike, ya puedes enviarla."

"Ok." dijo el dragón, y mientras sostenía la carta, inhaló algo de aire, y después expulso una llama de su boca de color verde hacia el pergamino, que para la sorpresa de Alexander, no se quemó, ya que no cayeron cenizas, sino que simplemente desapareció. Alexander reconoció que ese era el sonido que escuchó antes cuando estaban aún en la esfera.

"Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué Spike quemó la carta." dijo confundido. "Pero no veo ni un rastro de cenizas. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

"Oh, es cierto. No lo sabes." dijo Twilight mientras reía un poco. "Las llamas de Spike tienen la propiedad de enviar los pergaminos que escribe, directamente a la Princesa."

El asombro no tardó en apoderarse del rostro de Alexander.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Alexander miró con la boca abierta a Spike. "Es impresionante."

"¿Realmente te sorprende?" preguntó Rarity con curiosidad. "Ese tipo de tareas se pueden lograr fácilmente con un poco de magia."

"Hasta ayer, la magia para mí no era más que un mito, algo que solo se encontraba en los libros de fantasía, donde la imaginación no tiene límites." dijo Alexander, mirando a las ponis. "Ahora estoy aquí, en un mundo completamente distinto, presenciando algo que nunca pensé ver en mi vida. No me culpen por estar asombrado, y les advierto que durará un buen rato." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo, con una cara de ansiedad, como cuando un niño entra a una juguetería.

De repente, Spike soltó un eructo que todos pudieron escuchar, Alexander se dio vuelta para decirle algo a Spike, pero notó que tenía un pergamino en la mano.

"¿Una carta de la Princesa? Eso fue rápido." dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a Spike.

"¿Así es como él recibe las cartas?" dijo Alexander entre risas ya que no podía evitar reírse.

"Querida Twilight" comenzó a leer ella la carta. "Me alegra que Fluttershy finalmente este bien. He decidido que lo mejor es que descansen por un tiempo antes de volver a intentar lo que teníamos planeado hacer, y esperaré hasta que Fluttershy esté lista nuevamente."

"Que alivio." dijo Alexander, recordando nuevamente el relato que le dijo Fluttershy en su apartamento.

"Además, tengo curiosidad por este 'Humano' del que me has informado, por lo que te pido que mañana temprano lo guíes hasta Canterlot, para conocerlo y entender la situación.

He adjuntado en esta carta todo lo necesario para que no tengas problemas en la estación, así que no te preocupes por los boletos.

Se despide, Princesa Celestia."

"¿Una de las Princesas quiere conocerme? Vaya." dijo Alexander con entusiasmo.

"Bueno, eres algo totalmente nuevo en Equestria. No me extraña que quiera conocerte directamente." dijo Twilight mientras cerraba el pergamino.

"Tengo una duda rondando mi cabeza desde hace un rato." dijo Alexander mientras caminaba hacia las ponis. "¿En dónde estoy exactamente?"

"Estás en Ponyvillle, Alex." dijo Applejack.

"No todas vivimos aquí, pero estamos la mayoría del tiempo en este pueblo." dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Y estamos dentro de la biblioteca de Ponyville." agregó Twilight. "Que además es mi casa."

"Entonces SI era una biblioteca después de todo. Tenía mis dudas." dijo Alexander.

BGM -OFF-

"Parece ser que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad." dijo Rarity mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la entrada. "Hay unos pedidos que debo completar para mañana, y con Fluttershy segura, ya puedo volver a trabajar. También debo hablar con ella cuando despierte."

"No se preocupen por Fluttershy, que estaré aquí hasta que ella despierte." dijo Twilight.

"Bueno Twilight, lo mejor será que cuando despierte, le demos un poco de tiempo para que se ocupe de sus asuntos en su cabaña." dijo Applejack dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Debo volver a Sugarcube Corner! La familia Cake también estaba preocupada. ¡Ahora puedo decirles que ya no hay de qué preocuparse!" dijo Pinkie Pie mientras tomaba su cañón y se iba.

"Yo debo revisar unos asuntos en Cloudsdale. Ahora que Fluttershy está bien, ya me siento mucho mejor." dijo Rainbow Dash, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Nos vemos chicas." se despidió Twilight.

Alexander pudo escuchar un montón de "Adiós Alex.", "Te veremos más tarde.", "Chao chao.", a lo que él alcanzó a decirles "Adiós chicas."

Alexander se sentó en un sillón que había cerca de él, dando un suspiro y mirando a Twilight, mientras ella estaba acomodando unos libros, y Spike se había ido a otra habitación.

Al parecer Alexander estaba todavía un poco cansado, ya que se quedó así por unos minutos antes de que hablara otra vez.

"Me alegra que no me hayan tomado por fenómeno y me aceptaran tan rápido."

"Lo mismo digo." respondió Twilight. "No pensé que te acostumbrarías a la situación tan rápido." ella dejó de ordenar y miró a Alexander. "Y hablo en serio. Estoy segura de que existía una gran probabilidad de que reaccionaras de una manera mucho, MUCHO peor."

"Bueno, es mejor asumirlo de una vez. Soy un humano que por ahora está atrapado en esta 'Equestria', ya que accidentalmente fui trasladado junto con Fluttershy por esa esfera que hicieron."

"¿Eh?" Twilight la miró confundida.

"Esa esfera. Aquella que capturó a Fluttershy en mi apartamento…pensé que quería hacerle daño, y al intentar protegerla, dicha esfera también me atrapó a mí." dijo Alexander mirando a Twilight. "Pero ahora que me dijiste que todas hicieron un esfuerzo para traer a Fluttershy de regreso, lo único que puedo concluir es que esa esfera fue obra de ustedes."

Alexander cerró los ojos y se relajó en el sillón.

"La esfera implica magia, lo que quiere decir que tú, Rarity, y posiblemente las Princesas hicieron esa esfera, que de alguna manera logró llegar a mi mundo, encontrar a Fluttershy, y traerla de vuelta aquí." volvió a abrir los ojos. "Tal vez le pregunte a la Princesa Celestia mañana cómo lo hicieron."

Alexander miró hacia donde estaba Twilight, y se dio cuenta por su cara que estaba sorprendida.

"Wow. No solo te adaptas rápido a las situaciones, sino que también tienes buena capacidad deductiva." dijo Twilight, volviendo a ordenar unos libros. "¿Pero no te sientes al menos…bueno…como explicarlo…algo incómodo con nosotras? los ponis son una de las principales especies aquí en Equestria, pero tu mundo es otra historia."

"(Es preferible que de momento no piense mucho en eso…)" se dijo a si mismo Alexander.

"Lo admito. Una parte de mi mente me sigue diciendo que esto no está pasando, pero…bueno, gritar como un demente no va a solucionar nada."

Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala.

"Lo que realmente me tiene inquieto, es que voy a hacer desde ahora hasta mañana."

"Podrías salir a ver Ponyville." sugirió Twilight.

"¿Puedo ver el pueblo en un día entero?" dijo Alexander, acercándose a la puerta.

"Lo dudo, pero podrías alcanzar a ver una buena parte." le respondió Twilight.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices…" dijo Alexander, a punto de salir por la puerta.

"¡Oh! Ya sé. Espérame un segundo." dijo Twilight, mientras buscaba algo entre uno de los tantos estantes de la sala, hasta que sacó una especie de papel que parecía un mapa, y se lo entregó a Alexander.

"Usa este mapa. Es muy simple y tiene instrucciones para llegar a los lugares más interesantes de Ponyville."

"Gracias. Con esto ya tengo como pasar el día." dijo Alexander. "Pero… ¿Qué pensarán los demás habitantes? No creo que termine arrestado o algo parecido. ¿Cierto?"

"No lo creo." dijo Twilight, mientras reía un poco. "Aunque estoy segura de que por un tiempo serás el tema más hablado de Ponyville." Twilight se dirigía a otro estante, a seguir organizando libros. "Imagina: ¡Los primeros días en Ponyville de un ser de otra especie que nunca habíamos visto antes!"

"Muy bien, ya entendí." dijo Alexander soltando una leve risa, mientras abría la puerta. "Es hora de ver si lo que me dijo Fluttershy es cierto, y ver si Ponyville es un buen lugar para vivir."


	4. IV: Ponyville

**Capítulo IV: Ponyville.**

* * *

BGM: watch?v=x1cCfvWPcpI (DasDeer - Welcome to Ponyville)

Tras salir de la casa de Twilight, lo primero que hizo Alexander fue observar todo a su alrededor.

Ponyville era la mezcla perfecta de naturaleza y civilización. Todo lugar estaba decorado con arbustos, flores, arboles, e incluso pudo ver un pequeño río cerca de lo que parecía ser la plaza central (ya que había un edificio grande allí), con varios puentes que seguramente estaban esparcidos por todo el pueblo para poder cruzarlo, pero no importaba en donde observara, ningún lugar carecía de vegetación.

Algo que también lo tomó por sorpresa fue el aire, que al ser claramente más puro que el aire del que estaba acostumbrado en su mundo, le tomó unos minutos el poder respirar sin problemas, pero esto no le molestó. Al contrario, le encantó.

Pudo ver algunos ponis caminando no tan lejos de donde estaba. No había tantos, ya que aún era de mañana, y alrededor de dichos ponis…varias tiendas, o más bien puestos, como si fuera un mercado al aire libre. Cada uno especializado en algo distinto: Flores, semillas, jugos naturales, carpintería, verduras, y hasta pudo observar a lo lejos que tenían un Spa, que estaba marcado incluso en el mapa que le dio Twilight.

Comenzó a dar unos pasos, mirando el mapa, cuando se dio cuenta que en la ubicación en la que se encontraba ahora había un dibujo de un árbol. Esto hizo que se diera la vuelta para mirar la casa de Twilight, quedando impresionado al darse cuenta que en realidad la casa ERA un árbol, y el más grande que haya visto hasta ahora, con varias ventanas y decoraciones que no alteraban la estructura de este, e incluso pudo ver un panal de abejas en uno de los extremos, y un pequeño espacio en lo más alto, donde había un telescopio.

Alexander tenía la sensación de estar en los zapatos de algún personaje histórico, descubriendo una tierra desconocida. Definitivamente Fluttershy no le estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que era un excelente lugar para vivir.

A unos pasos de la casa de Twilight había una banca que Alexander aprovechó para sentarse y observar el mapa, leyendo el nombre de los puntos más interesantes de Ponyville:

1-Biblioteca de Ponyville.  
2-Boutique Carrusel.  
3-Pastelería Sugarcube Corner.  
4-Sweet Apple Acres.  
5-Ayuntamiento.  
6-Spa de Ponyville.  
7-Entrada Bosque Everfree. (+ Ruta segura a la cabaña de Zecora)

"Pensé que serían más, pero bueno. Con esto ya tengo que hacer durante el día." dijo Alexander levantándose.

Revisó nuevamente el punto número siete.

"Zecora…" dijo pensativo. "Tendré que preguntar quién es."

Alexander planeaba seguir los puntos en orden, así que comenzaría en el dos, porque ya estuvo en la biblioteca de Ponyville, y aunque no vio ningún libro, más tarde podría ir a ver unos cuantos e informarse de cualquier cosa que no sepa. Incluso en el corto tiempo que la conoce, sabe que hasta le puede preguntar a Twilight.

"Siguiente parada: Boutique Carrusel." dijo Alexander, comenzando a caminar siguiendo las instrucciones del mapa.

.

.

.

.

Al parecer los lugares estaban más cerca de lo que Alexander creía, ya que no tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar hasta Boutique Carrusel. Le tomó menos de quince minutos el llegar hasta allí.

Durante el camino se topó con unos cuantos ponis que claramente lo quedaron mirando por ser algo que nunca habían visto en sus vidas, pero Alexander no estaba preocupado, ya que se sentía como un turista emocionado en un país extranjero.

BGM -OFF-

Abrió la puerta del lugar, y escuchó el sonido de una campana, que estaba arriba de él.

"(Seguramente debe ser para avisar que vino un cliente.)" pensó Alexander

"¡Ya voy!"

"(He escuchado antes esa voz.)" pensó mientras examinaba el lugar. La decoración casi daba la sensación de estar en un salón de belleza, recordándole una especie de ambientación francesa: Espejos, maniquíes, una pequeña sección de joyas y accesorios. Todo adaptado para los ponis.

Lo que más impresionó a Alexander fue la ropa. Si bien no era un experto, sabía que la ropa que estaba viendo era de calidad. Incluso algunas tenían joyas incrustadas.

"(Wow. Están a la par con las de mi mundo.)" pensó Alexander.

Estuvo un par de minutos admirando las prendas, hasta que oyó la voz de alguien entrando a la habitación desde el otro extremo.

"Bienvenido a Boutique Carrusel, donde cada prenda es 'Chic', 'Unique' y 'Magnifique'."

"Era de esperarse que la dueña fueras tú, Rarity." dijo Alexander sonriendo.

"¡Alexander!" dijo Rarity, acercándose con una mezcla de alegría y curiosidad. "¿Qué te trae a mi Boutique?"

BGM: watch?v=FcAgUo_-D04 (Activar opción 'Bucle' en youtube.)

"Estoy visitando los puntos más interesantes de Ponyville marcados en este mapa." Alexander le mostró el mapa a Rarity. "Es increíble lo fácil que es explorar Ponyville con esto."

"No me extraña para nada. Twilight fue la que hizo el diseño."

"Tiene sentido." dijo Alexander mientras guardaba el mapa en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. "¿Me puedes contar un poco sobre la moda en Equestria? La verdad es que me dio algo de curiosidad al ver tus trabajos aquí."

"Oh, por supuesto querido. Ponte cómodo." dijo Rarity, señalándole un sillón a Alexander.

Antes Alexander no había tenido oportunidad de notarlo por el apuro cuando lo encontraron con Fluttershy, pero al ver a Rarity de cerca, pudo ver el brillo en su crin y su estilo único de rizos, además de su Cutie Mark: Unas gemas con forma de rombo, de color celeste.

"No he visto muchos ponis ahora mismo en Ponyville porque aún es temprano, pero ninguno usaba ropa." dijo Alexander mientras se sentaba. "Supongo que tus prendas se venden más en otros lugares. ¿Verdad?"

"Así es. Mis prendas generalmente van desde las cercanías, hasta ciudades más alejadas, como Las Pegasus, Manehattan o Fillydelfia. Eso no significa que deba relajarme ahora. Ahora viene la ardua tarea de mantenerse en el reconocimiento público."

Alexander quedó con la boca abierta del asombro al escuchar el nombre de estos últimos lugares.

"¿Hay algún problema querido?"

"Es solo que…bueno…verás…" Alexander no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo. "En mi mundo, hay muchos países. Todos dentro de ciertos continentes. ¿Me entiendes hasta ahora?"

"Por supuesto, pero sigo sin ver el problema." dijo Rarity, algo confundida.

"El asunto es que en otro Continente, algo lejos de donde yo vivo, existe un País llamado 'Estados Unidos', y bueno…tiene ciudades que tienen nombres extremadamente parecidos a los que dijiste."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Rarity, girando un poco su cabeza. "¿Qué nombres?"

"Los Ángeles, Manhattan, y Filadelfia."

Rarity quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos, al entender a lo que se refería Alexander.

"Oh…vaya…cuesta trabajo…creer que sea coincidencia." logró decir la poni.

"Tal vez nuestros mundos no son tan diferentes después de todo." dijo Alexander riendo un poco. "Muy bien, cambiemos de tema. ¿Has hecho vestidos para tus amigas y para ti misma en ocasiones especiales?"

"Claro. Para algunos encuentros especiales, invitaciones formales o simplemente por mi curiosidad de Fashionista. A menudo hago vestidos para mis amigas y para mí."

"Vaya, eso es genial." dijo Alexander levantándose del sillón. Era el momento perfecto. "La verdad Rarity, estaba pensando en pedirte un favor."

"Oh. ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Después de ir a ver a la Princesa Celestia, planeo conseguir trabajo aquí en Ponyville." dijo Alexander con un tono algo serio. "Y me gustaría saber si es posible que puedas hacerme unas cuantas prendas."

Los ojos de Rarity comenzaron brillar al instante.

"¿De verdad?"

"No es necesario que las hagas ahora mismo, pero algo me dice que necesitaré más ropa además de la que tengo puesta…prometo que te las pagaré apenas reciba mi sueldo…" Alexander se puso a pensar. "Ni siquiera sé el nombre del dinero aquí…"

"Bits." dijo Rarity. "Ese es el nombre de nuestra moneda, y Alexander…estaría encantada." Rarity parecía estar emocionada. "¿Quieres algo parecido a lo que llevas puesto ahora?"

"Si no es problema, me gustaría."

"Oh, para nada querido. Tus prendas me llamaron la atención desde que te vi en la casa de Twilight." dijo Rarity, mientras buscaba algo en uno de los muebles que tenía allí. "Necesitaré hacer unas mediciones de tu cuerpo para poder hacerlas. ¿No te molesta?"

"Por supuesto que no." respondió Alexander, feliz de que ella aceptara. "Tú solo dime cuando tenga que mover algún brazo o pierna."

BGM -OFF-

Durante unos veinte minutos, Rarity estuvo midiendo los brazos, piernas, espalda, cintura, e incluso le pidió que se sacara un momento los pantalones para ver el diseño de su bóxer. Alexander se sintió un poco incómodo, pero sabía que era necesario, así que con un poco de vergüenza finalmente lo hizo.

Al finalizar, Rarity se disculpó por la actitud que tomó cuando lo estaba midiendo, explicándole que cuando le surge una idea o alguna inspiración, muchas veces pierde el control de lo que hace, enfocándose en su trabajo más que nada.

"Te avisaré apenas tenga lista tus prendas." dijo Rarity, acompañando a Alexander a la puerta.

"No te preocupes Rarity." le dijo Alexander, abriendo la puerta. "Tómate tu tiempo. Ya me estás haciendo un gran favor aceptando esto. Además, viendo tus prendas a la venta sé que tu trabajo será excelente."

"Muchas gracias." le dijo Rarity mientras comenzaba a despedirse. "Nos vemos Alexander."

"Hasta luego Rarity." le dijo Alexander, despidiéndose con su mano, y partiendo a su próximo destino indicado por el mapa: 'Sugarcube Corner'.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Alexander estaba llegando al lugar indicado por el mapa, pudo ver claramente una casa que le recordó rápidamente a la casa de jengibre de Hansel y Gretel: Mientras que las paredes no eran algo fuera de lo normal, con ventanas, la puerta de entrada en su lugar como cualquier otra casa y el letrero en uno de los extremos de la casa con el símbolo de un cupcake, el techo que la cubría parecía literalmente a la vista una galleta con cubierta de chocolate y decorada con crema. En el extremo derecho del techo había una terminación hacia arriba en color morado y 'adornado' nuevamente con crema, con varios agujeros, pareciendo para Alexander uno de esos corales o plantas que crecen en el fondo del mar, y en el centro del edificio, se podía ver un segundo, e incluso un tercer piso, que tenía la curiosa forma de un cupcake, con tres adornos en el techo que eran idénticos a unas velas de cumpleaños.

Alexander volvió a quedar impresionado como cuando vio la casa de Twilight, y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar mientras seguía admirándolo.

El interior de Sugarcube Corner no tenía tanto que envidiarle al exterior. Una zona de la casa está dedicada exclusivamente a la venta, ya que pudo ver todo tipo de postres y pasteles, de muchas formas y tamaños. Incluso tenían una pequeña sección donde vendían ingredientes por separado, para aquellos que quieren intentarlo a su manera.

La otra sección estaba llena de mesas, sillas, vasos, y otros objetos que tienen que ver con fiestas. Seguramente para hacer reuniones sociales o simplemente fiestas.

No había clientes por la hora, pero mientras Alexander seguía observando el lugar, un poni se le acercó.

"Vaya…a usted no lo había visto nunca. ¿Visitando Ponyville tal vez?" dijo la voz, aunque con un ligero tono de cautela.

Alexander al escucharlo se dio vuelta, y vio que era un poni de color amarillo, un poco más alto que los demás que ha visto, con un delantal, un corbatín en su cuello y un gorro como los que usan los que venden helados.

"Así es. Acabo de llegar hoy. Es mi primera aquí vez en Ponyville y estoy viendo los puntos más interesantes según este mapa." Alexander sacó el mapa para mostrárselo al poni. "Soy Alexander, y viendo lo que lleva puesto, usted debe ser el dueño. ¿Verdad?"

"Uno de los dos." le dijo el poni, sonriendo. "Mi esposa y yo somos los dueños, mi nombre es Carrot Cake, pero todo el mundo me dice 'Sr. Cake'."

"Mucho gusto." dijo Alexander, y luego volvió a examinar el lugar. "Este lugar es increíble. Con solo ver el exterior quedé fascinado."

"Oh gracias. Me alegra que le guste la decoración."

Alexander recordó algo en ese momento.

"Un segundo…" dijo volviendo a mirar al Sr. Cake. "Pinkie Pie los mencionó a ustedes cuando estábamos en la casa de Twilight."

"¡Vaya! ¿Ya conoce a Pinkie Pie?" dijo el Sr. Cake, y luego su expresión cambió, como si hubiera recordado algo. "¡Pero claro! ¡Alexander! Usted es el 'humano' que nos mencionó ella hace un rato." el Sr. Cake miró hacia una puerta que había al otro lado del mostrador. Alexander dedujo que tal vez era la cocina. "¡Cariño! ¡Pinkie! ¡Tenemos visita!"

"Claro. Pinkie Pie dijo que vendría a avisarles sobre Fluttershy." dijo Alexander, y luego pensó en una posibilidad al saber que Pinkie estaba aquí. "¿Pinkie trabaja aquí?"

"Así es." dijo el Sr. Cake. "Ha sido de gran ayuda. Su manejo en la cocina es digno de admirar, especialmente con los Cupcakes, ya que son su especialidad."

"Así que Pinkie es una buena repostera. Quién lo diría." dijo Alexander, mientras miraba junto con el Sr. Cake la puerta anteriormente nombrada.

Segundos después, pudo ver que la puerta se abrió, viniendo hacia ellos una poni que parecía ser mayor, de color turquesa, con un delantal como el del Sr. Cake, pero de color amarillo y con terminaciones de color rosado en ambos lados.

"¿Usted es de casualidad 'Alexander'?" preguntó la poni, al parecer algo nerviosa, pero no tanto al ver que el Sr. Cake estaba con él.

Alexander rio un poco antes de responder con una sonrisa. "El único que encontrará en Equestria."

"Mucho gusto. Soy Cup Cake, pero todos me conocen como Sra. Cake." dijo la poni mientras se puso al lado de su esposo.

"Alexander me decía lo impresionado que está con la decoración de Sugarcube Corner." dijo el Sr. Cake, con algo de orgullo.

"Es perfecto para una pastelería. De verdad estoy impresionado." dijo Alexander.

"Muchas gracias. No todos los días recibimos elogios por eso." dijo la Sra. Cake

Alexander, al poder ver de cerca a la Sra. Cake, se dio cuenta que por alguna razón, su pelo le recordaba a un cono de helado, tal vez por la forma.

"¡Alexander!" escuchó una voz familiar en la puerta de donde vino la Sra. Cake.

BGM: watch?v=EIGNetJUilE ([MLP] Smile Song - Instrumental + Lyrics)

"¡Pinkie! dijo Alexander. "Comienzo a entender de donde sacas toda tu energía. No pensé que se te diera bien la repostería." dijo sonriéndole.

"Aún tengo mucho que aprender." decía Pinkie, mientras venía hacia ellos, pero no caminando, sino dando pequeños saltos con las cuatro patas, pareciendo un conejo. "¿Qué te parece Sugarcube Corner? ¿Dulce? ¿Agria? ¿Agridulce? ¿Dulciagria?"

Alexander tuvo que aguantarse la risa por ese comentario. "Lo he dicho más de una vez y no me cansaré de repetirlo: El lugar es simplemente genial." dijo Alexander mirando los alrededores nuevamente. "No se alarmen si paso a ser un cliente regular." terminó diciendo mientras se rendía por el comentario anterior y comenzó a reír.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Nuestros postres y pasteles son lo mejor en Ponyville!" dijo Pinkie, pero luego su cara cambió a una de sorpresa. "¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Espera aquí!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pinkie se fue por la misma puerta por donde vino.

Alexander comenzó a sonreír, para luego dirigirse al Sr. y la Sra. Cake.

"¿Siempre es así de energética?"

"Casi siempre." dijo el Sr. Cake. "Pero es una buena yegua, no te preocupes."

"Pinkie siempre sabe cómo animar una fiesta, además de sacarle una sonrisa a todos aquí en Ponyville." dijo la Sra. Cake. "Seguramente ya está pensando en cómo hacer tu fiesta."

"Ah, sí. También mencionó eso antes. La fiesta de mi llegada y celebración del regreso de Fluttershy…me pregunto si en la fiesta podré probar uno de sus-"

"¿Cupcakes?" dijo Pinkie, al lado de Alexander.

"¡Wow! Alexander dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido. ¿Ya volviste?"

"¡Es que vine súper-extra rápido!"

Alexander sigue sin entenderlo, pero no le dio importancia.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" preguntó.

"A la cocina. ¡Te traje una sorpresa!" dijo Pinkie, y Alexander notó que ella recogió una bolsa del suelo, Alexander dedujo que la traía en la boca y la dejo allí para poder hablarle.

"¿Y esto?" dijo Alexander mientras tomaba la bolsa.

"Adentro hay cupcakes de fresa. ¡Un regalo de mi parte como bienvenida a Ponyville!" dijo Pinkie muy animada.

"Oh Pinkie, muchas gracias." dijo Alexander, guardando la bolsa en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Luego de esto, sacó el mapa y lo volvió a mirar. Ya era tiempo de partir.

"Ha sido un placer conocerlos, pero debo seguir el recorrido." dijo Alexander. "Aún me faltan lugares que visitar hoy, pero prometo que seguiré viniendo. Adiós a todos." decía Alexander mientras iba hacia la puerta, y despidiéndose con la mano.

"¡Adiós!" le dijeron el Sr. Y Sra. Cake.

"¡Nos vemos Alexander!" gritó Pinkie Pie.

"¿Pinkie?" dijo Alexander, antes de salir.

"¿Siiii?"

"¿Es posible que te pida una orden específica de cupcakes un día de estos?"

"¡Por supuesto!" gritó Pinkie.

Mientras abría la puerta, Alexander revisó el mapa, con el próximo lugar a visitar:  
'Sweet Apple Acres'.

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

A diferencia de la Biblioteca, Boutique Carrusel y Sugarcube Corner, Sweet Apple Acres quedaba más lejos, ya que estaba casi a los límites de Ponyville, haciendo que Alexander caminara por un poco más de media hora.

"Son las 3:00 pm…no está mal. Si sigo así tendré algo más de tiempo cuando termine." dijo Alexander viendo su celular, mientras seguía caminando.

En el otro bolsillo de su chaqueta tenía su celular, detalle que olvidó por completo hasta hace unos minutos atrás, cuando quiso saber la hora, y recordando que tanto en su mundo como en Equestria cuando llegó era de mañana, haciéndole pensar que tal vez las horas estaban sincronizadas.

Después de seguir caminando un par de minutos, Alexander finalmente se estaba acercando a lo que parecía ser un granero. Uno grande.

Tanto alrededor como atrás del granero a unos cuantos metros, pudo ver una inmensa cantidad de árboles con puntos rojos. Al ver los árboles más cercanos, notó que los puntos rojos eran manzanas, y que a los lados del granero había huertos, seguramente con distintas semillas de verduras plantadas. No tan lejos de allí, había una casa, que probablemente es donde viven los dueños.

Alexander se quedó observando por un rato, hasta que un ruido le llamó la atención. Sonó como un golpe, y tras unos segundos, lo volvió a escuchar.

Comenzó a darle la vuelta al granero, y mientras el ruido se hacía más fuerte, comenzó también a escuchar otro ruido, como si varios objetos estuvieran cayendo al suelo.

Al llegar al otro lado, volvió a sorprenderse con la cantidad de árboles que había, pero también descubrió el origen del ruido que estaba escuchando hace unos momentos.

BGM: watch?v=1p7aoM3aRkA&feature= &t=8s (Lon Lon Ranch on Guitar – reproducir desde 0:08)

Mientras sonreía, Alexander comenzó a observar como Applejack, usando sus dos patas traseras, le daba un golpe a uno de los tantos arboles del área, con tal fuerza, que lograba hacer caer las manzanas que estaban en lo alto, y estas en vez de caer al suelo, caían en uno de los cuatro cestos que seguramente ella puso antes de comenzar.

Applejack comenzó a mirar las manzanas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Alexander dio un silbido de admiración, llamando la atención de ella.

"Tienes mucha fuerza, AJ." dijo Alexander.

"¡Alex!" dijo Applejack, algo sorprendida. "No pensaba verte otra vez tan pronto."

"Twilight me dio un mapa muy útil para ver los puntos más interesantes de Ponyville." le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. "Ya he visto Boutique Carrusel y Sugarcube Corner. El siguiente lugar era Sweet Apple Acres."

"¿Y qué opinas de nuestra granja?" preguntó Applejack mientras tomaba uno de los cestos y gracias a una especie de chaqueta con ganchos que tenía puesta, se puso un cesto a cada lado.

"Es muy grande, y con muchas manzanas." dijo Alexander, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los otros dos cestos. "Estuve impresionado por varios minutos." dicho esto, levanto un cesto con cada mano. Pesaban un poco, pero no eran problema para él.

"¿Alex? ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Applejack, confundida.

"Vamos, que yo te sigo." le dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

Applejack le devolvió una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar. "Necesito dejar estas manzanas a nuestra casa. ¿Estás seguro?"

"Cuando me quede sin energías yo te aviso." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a caminar también.

Por alguna extraña razón, Alexander pudo llevar sin problemas los dos cestos sin tener que detenerse en ningún momento a descansar.

Ya estaban llegando a la casa de Applejack, que parecía ser como el granero de antes, pero un poco más pequeño, y con las decoraciones que definen a una casa.

"¿En serio no te molestan tus…? Um…" Applejack se detuvo. "¿Cómo se les dice a esas cosas que tienes a cada lado?"

"Se llaman Brazos. Los nombres de las partes de mi cuerpo son parecidos a algunas de Spike."

"Oh." dijo Applejack, volviendo a caminar. "¿No te molestan tus brazos?"

"Pensé que a la mitad del camino me comenzarían a doler, pero extrañamente no siento que los cestos pesen tanto." dijo Alexander, mirando los cestos. "No soy excepcionalmente fuerte, pero sigo sorprendido de que no tenga dificultades cargando todo esto."

BGM -OFF-

"¡Big Mac!" se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

Alexander lo escuchó, pero Applejack al parecer no.

"¿Qué pasa Alexander?"

"Puedo jurar que escuché-"

Alexander no pudo terminar la frase, ya que nuevamente alguien gritó.

"¡Monstruo! ¡Hay un monstruo tratando de llevarse nuestras manzanas! ¡De llevarse a Applejack!"

Esta vez ambos lo escucharon, y Applejack al parecer reconoció la voz.

"Oh no…" dijo Applejack, preocupada.

"Eso fue algo grosero." dijo Alexander, con un tono de humor.

Apenas terminó de hablar, se escucharon trotes a lo lejos, y venían acercándose rápidamente. Alexander vio a la distancia algo rojo. Un poni al parecer.

"Algo me dice que no viene a solamente saludar…" dijo Alexander preocupado.

"Será mejor que corras. Si pensabas que yo era fuerte… ¡Imagina que tan fuerte es Big Mac!"

"¿Big Mac? Porqué tiene el nombre de la hambur…"

Alexander no pudo terminar la frase, al darse cuenta que este 'Big Mac' ya estaba cerca.

"¡Tomaré el consejo!" dijo casi gritando Alexander, soltando los cestos mientras comenzaba a correr, pasando la casa de Applejack.

En un par de segundos el poni llegó al lugar en donde estaban hablando Alexander y Applejack, siguiendo su persecución.

Applejack comenzó a seguirlo. Tenía que arreglar la situación.

Alexander seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

"(¡Rayos! ¡Si sigo corriendo me quedaré sin energías y estoy seguro de que me chocará de lleno!)" pensó Alexander mientras seguía corriendo. "(Solamente me queda una opción…)"

Alexander se detuvo y dio la vuelta, pudiendo ver al poni rojo que lo perseguía, no muy lejos. Era cuestión de segundos para que lo alcanzara.

Comenzando a respirar lentamente, se relajó lo más que pudo, esperando el momento preciso, y cuando pudo ver con claridad a su persecutor, se enfocó completamente en él.

En el último instante, antes de que el poni lo embistiera con toda su fuerza, Alexander logró esquivarlo dando un rápido salto a su Izquierda, pero él sabía que esto no acabaría ahí.

Miró al otro lado donde el poni había seguido de largo, y pudo ver que comenzó a dar la vuelta, volviendo hacia donde estaba él.

Alexander estaba preparándose para intentar esquivarlo de nuevo, pero…

"¡BIG MACINTOSH! ¡Detente en este mismo instante!" gritó Applejack, llegando hacia donde estaba Alexander.

Al parecer Big Macintosh entendió, ya que comenzó a detenerse, y terminó caminando hacia donde estaban ellos.

"Realmente lo siento Alexander." dijo Applejack, sacándose su sombrero y poniéndoselo en su pecho, con una cara de tristeza. "Planeaba presentarte a él y a los demás cuando dejáramos las manzanas en la casa, pero terminó de esta manera…"

Alexander tomó el sombrero de Applejack, quién se sorprendió por un instante, y luego él volvió a colocarlo en su cabeza, acomodándolo.

"Fue un malentendido. No te preocupes."

"¡Pero te podría haber herido!"

"Pero no lo hizo, así que todo está bien. No hay daños a mi cuerpo o a mi rostro." le dijo Alexander, y luego le puso una sonrisa algo exagerada y con los ojos cerrados.

Applejack no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver su expresión.

Cuando el poni rojo se acercó, Alexander notó que este era muy corpulento, un poco más grande que el Sr. Cake, y tenía algo en su cuello. Algo parecido a un arnés, pero no estaba seguro.

"Lo siento compañero." comenzó a decir el poni. "Me dejé llevar por lo que dijo la Abuela Smith."

"No te preocupes. La intención era buena, pero me alegro que te hayas calmado. Una embestida tuya y estaría en el hospital." dijo Alexander, mientras comenzaba a reír, pero con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

"Alexander, este es Big Macintosh, pero siempre le decimos Big Mac."

"Eeyup." dijo Big Mac.

"Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate, pero puedes llamarme Alex."

"Un gusto conocerte Alex." dijo Big Mac con una sonrisa. "El grito de la Abuela Smith y el que estuvieras al lado de mi hermana...bueno, nunca había visto algo como tú…así que pensé…"

"Oh, son hermanos. Ahora entiendo todo." dijo Alexander. "Lamento haberte preocupado Big Mac."

"Lamento haberte casi lastimado." dijo Big Mac, con algo de culpa en su cara.

"Vamos, ya no pasa nada. No te preocupes" dijo Alexander, a lo que quiso cambiar el tema. "Esta cantidad de árboles es impresionante, supongo que las manzanas son su especialidad."

"Puedes apostarlo." dijo Applejack

"Eeyup." confirmó Big Mac.

"¿Y qué hacen con toda la manzana que cosechan?

"Oh. ¿Qué NO hacemos?" dijo Applejack muy animada. "Hemos hecho desde mermelada y jugo de manzana, hasta pies de manzana. Incluso hacemos sidra con ella."

"Wow. Suena delicioso." admitió Alexander.

"Tengo una idea, espera aquí un segundo." dijo Applejack, dirigiéndose a su hogar.

Por un momento, Alexander y Big Mac estuvieron solos, y Alexander aprovechó este momento para hacerle una pregunta.

"Mac." dijo Alexander, mirándolo y algo serio. "Sé que apenas me conoces, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta."

"Dime."

"¿Existe la posibilidad de hacer alguna clase de trabajo aquí? Mañana estaré buscando algunos empleos, pero si aquí puedo trabajar, aunque sea en algo menor, me gustaría saberlo."

Big Mac comenzó a pensar, mirando a veces la granja y después a su casa.

"Existe una posibilidad." dijo Big Mac, haciendo que Alexander se alegrara. "El pago no sería mucho, pero tampoco tendrías que venir todos los días."

"Un comienzo es mejor que nada, Mac." le dijo Alexander, poniendo su mano en uno de sus 'hombros'. "Muchas gracias."

"Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida Alex, y mi hermana al parecer confía en ti. Si ella lo hace, lo haré yo también."

En ese momento, Applejack venía de vuelta con una especie de caja pequeña, envuelta en un pañuelo con un bonito diseño a cuadros.

"Aquí tienes." dijo Applejack.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó Alexander.

"Una muestra de lo que hacemos: Pie de manzana."

"Vaya, gracias." dijo Alexander, pero luego recordó un pequeño detalle. "Rayos, Pinkie me había dado unos cupcakes de fresa y parece que esto es más grande que mi bolsillo…"

"Heh. Sabía que Pinkie te habría dado algo también, así que traje esto." dijo Applejack, sacando una bolsa de uno de los bolsillos del traje. "Guarda los cupcakes y el pie de manzana aquí."

"Wow Applejack, gracias."

"No hay de qué, pero recuerda venir más seguido."

"No te preocupes, vendré más seguido de lo que piensas."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Mac puede darte los detalles. Por ahora debo partir, ya que aún debo ver el ayuntamiento." Alexander guardó las cosas en la bolsa, cuando recordó algo.

"¡Oh cierto! ¿Saben quién es esta 'Zecora' que mencionan en el mapa?"

"¿Zecora?" dijo Applejack, con un tono de sorpresa. "Ella vive dentro del bosque Everfree, a las afueras de Ponyville." dijo Applejack "Pero no deberías ir hoy. Te recomiendo que le preguntes a Twilight antes de que vayas, ya que el bosque es peligroso si no vas por el camino correcto."

"Muy bien, tomaré el consejo." dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar. "Adiós AJ, adiós Mac. Mañana hablamos de los detalles. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Eeyup." afirmó Big Mac, haciendo que Applejack la quedara mirando por un momento.

"¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?" Alexander alcanzo a escuchar que decía Applejack.

"Ya lo verás." le dijo Big Mac.

.

.

.

.

Alexander decidió mientras iba al Ayuntamiento, que sería el último lugar que visitaría. El Spa y la casa de Zecora tendrán que esperar, ya que en lo que tardó en Sweet Apple Acrees más el tiempo de la caminata devuelta a Ponyville, le hizo gastar una buena parte del tiempo.

"Son las 6:00 pm." se dijo a sí mismo mientras seguía caminando en dirección al ayuntamiento.

A esa hora del día, muchos ponis pudieron verlo, y algunos incluso se asustaron, pero nuevamente Alexander sabía que tal vez se acostumbrarían a él con el tiempo…o tal vez no, ya que aún debe saber si estará aquí por más tiempo o si podrá regresar a su apartamento, a su país…a su mundo.

En ese momento, algo le vino a la mente al humano. Algo que muy en lo profundo se estaba preguntando y cuestionando desde que llegó aquí:

"(¿De verdad quiero regresar?)"

Aunque la duda seguía rondando en su cabeza, no era prioridad de momento, ya que estaba llegando al Ayuntamiento.

El edificio tenía por lo menos cuatro pisos, ya que era más grande que Sugarcube Corner…mucho más alto. A diferencia de los demás edificios, el ayuntamiento era de forma circular, con una especie de techo de igual forma en el primer y segundo piso. Alrededor tenía algunos arbustos y árboles, había dos banderas pequeñas arriba de la entrada, y el último piso era muy pequeño, como si fuera el piso de una torre, y tenía una sola ventana, sin embargo, no era posible ver el interior desde abajo.

Alexander entró sin ningún problema. El interior se veía bien decorado, y al parecer también era usado para algunas celebraciones, pero todo parecía estar en orden.

Alexander notó que había una poni en el lugar. Su crin y cola eran grises, usaba lentes y también tenía una especie de corbatín verde con una decoración blanca alrededor del cuello. Estaba organizando unos papeles que había en un escritorio al otro extremo del lugar.

La poni notó que Alexander se estaba acercando. Por un momento se asustó, pero alcanzó a ver el mapa que tenía con él, y eso significaba que no conocía Ponyville en su totalidad. Luego recordó algo que cierta poni le dijo esta mañana.

"¿Es usted de casualidad el 'humano' del que me hablaron?" preguntó la poni.

Alexander se sorprendió. "Vaya, las noticias se propagan rápido por este pueblo."

"Lo que pasa es que en la mañana vi a Rainbow Dash, Applejack y a Rarity ir a la misma dirección muy deprisa, y después de un rato, volví a ver a Rainbow Dash volando." dijo la poni mientras se acercaba a Alexander. "La detuve un momento para saber que ocurría, y me dijo algo sobre una emergencia con Fluttershy, y también de un 'humano' que estaba en Ponyville, aunque no le había entendido muy bien."

Alexander comenzó a reír un poco. "Definitivamente estaba hablando de mí."

Al ver que el 'humano' era amigable, la poni decidió presentarse.

"Soy Mayor Mare, la alcaldesa de Ponyville."

"Mucho gusto alcaldesa. Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate."

"¿Alexander? Que nombre tan inusual." dijo la alcaldesa algo confundida.

"Así parece, por lo menos aquí."

¿Y qué opina de Ponyville hasta ahora?"

"Parece un excelente lugar para vivir." Le dijo Alexander sonriendo.

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Discúlpeme, pero si no hay más que atender, debo seguir haciendo algunos arreglos aquí." dijo la alcaldesa, mientras volvía a su escritorio para seguir ordenando unos papeles.

"No se preocupe, que solo venía a saludar. Espero verla de nuevo." dijo en señal de despedida Alexander

"Adiós." le dijo la alcaldesa despidiéndose con sus cascos, al igual que como lo haría un humano con sus manos.

Él también pensó en que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos, como en donde dormiría hoy, así que emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa de Twilight.

.

.

.

.

Alexander se sorprendió que en el retorno ningún poni le preguntara algo o se asustara, pero seguían mirándolo cuando lo veían, aún sin saber si era de curiosidad o de miedo.

Cuando volvió a la casa de Twilight, pudo ver por una de las ventanas que ella estaba al parecer escribiendo en un pergamino…usando la magia para mover la pluma.

Alexander entró con cuidado para no interrumpirla y se quedó un rato viendo como escribía de esta particular forma.

Pudo ver que tanto en el cuerno como en la pluma, había una especie de resplandor de color púrpura.

"Interesante." dijo Alexander, captando la atención de Twilight.

"Oh Alexander, estas de vuelta." dijo Twilight dejando la pluma en el escritorio con su magia. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Realmente no sé por dónde empezar Twilight." Alexander se fue a sentar en el mismo sillón en el que estaba antes de salir. "No pensé que Ponyville fuera tan maravilloso."

"Vaya. De verdad te encantó." dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

"Sé que crees que estoy exagerando, pero en mi mundo no había visto ningún lugar con tan buena atmosfera, con un aire tan puro, y si bien varios ponis me vieron con preocupación, pude conocer a uno que otro cuya personalidad no estaría en ningún otro ser humano." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Fluttershy realmente tenía razón. Ponyville es un excelente lugar para vivir."

Con esto último Alexander recordó a Fluttershy.

"¿Cómo está ella por cierto? ¿Ya despertó?"

"Si, ya despertó" le dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a Alexander. "Se fue hace un par de horas, y volvió a su cabaña para alimentar a sus animales y ordenar aquello que le faltara hacer. Realmente confía en ti. ¿Lo sabías?"

"¿De verdad?" dijo Alexander, mirando a Twilight.

"¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que hizo cuando despertó?" dijo Twilight. Alexander negó con la cabeza, ya que no sabía. "Preguntó por ti, Alexander."

"Bueno, eso hizo la última vez." dijo Alexander, Twilight levantó una ceja. "Cuando despertó hoy en mi apartamento, yo estaba preparando el desayuno y cuando despertó preguntó por mí."

"Ya veo." dijo Twilight riendo un poco mientras volvía donde estaba el escrito. "¿Y a quienes viste hoy?"

"A Rarity en Boutique Carrusel. Era algo obvio si lo pensaba antes, con su gusto por la moda. En Sugarcube Corner conocí al Sr. y la Sra. Cake, y volví a ver a Pinkie Pie, quién me regaló cupcakes de fresa, guardados en la bolsa que traje." dijo Alexander, levantándose y tomando la bolsa. "En Sweet Apple Acres volví a ver a Applejack, y conocí a su hermano Big Mac, quien por cierto casi me envía al hospital de una embestida."

Twilight miró a Alexander preocupada, pero antes de que hablara, el siguió.

"Lo esquivé a tiempo, no te preocupes. Después de eso Applejack resolvió el malentendido, y gracias a Mac conseguí un trabajo temporal."

"Qué bien que ya estés pensando por adelantado." dijo Twilight, mientras seguía escribiendo.

"Y por último fui al Ayuntamiento, donde conocí a Mayor Mare, quién me dio la bienvenida a Ponyville. El Spa y la casa de Zecora tendrán que esperar."

"Es lo mejor, pues ya es tarde. Spike está durmiendo porque tuvo un par de días muy ocupados cuando Fluttershy no estaba, y yo terminando esto también me iré a dormir."

"Sé que es casi obvio, pero lo preguntaré de todas formas. ¿Dormiré aquí hoy?"

"Por supuesto que dormirás aquí." dijo Twilight. "¿Dónde más?"

"Bueno, nunca lo hablamos y lo recordé cuando ya estaba volviendo. Tenía que asegurarme."

Alexander vio su celular, que mostraba que eran las 9:00 pm.

"Encima del escritorio hay unas sábanas y una almohada." dijo Twilight. "Ahora la pregunta es donde…"

"¿Te molesta si uso estos dos sillones juntos?" preguntó Alexander.

"Claro que no, pero…"

"Pues ya tengo mi cama entonces."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Twilight. "¿De verdad crees poder dormir bien ahí?"

"Twilight, me he dormido hasta sentado. No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a emergencias como esta."

"Oh, bueno. Está bien"

Para cuando Alexander tomó las sabanas y la almohada, Twilight ya había terminado de escribir, y ya estaba apagando las luces.

"El baño está a tu derecha, por si ocurre algo en la madrugada." decía Twilight mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

"Entendido." le dijo Alexander mientras se acomodaba en el par de sillones.

"Buenas noches Alexander."

"Buenas noches Twilight." dijo Alexander, mientras Twilight apagaba las luces y entraba a su habitación.

Alexander cerró los ojos, aún maravillado con todo lo que le ha ocurrido hoy: Su inesperado viaje a Equestria, las maravillas de Ponyville y con esto, a los pocos habitantes que ha podido conocer. Si bien su situación aún es incierta, no podía negar que había disfrutado este día. Poco a poco el sueño hizo su trabajo, mientras él recordaba que tendría mañana una audiencia con la Princesa Celestia.


	5. V: El Día de la Audiencia

**Capítulo V: El Día de la Audiencia.**

* * *

Era ya de mañana. Las aves cantaban afuera, anunciando un nuevo día. Pero esta vez había una diferencia. Alexander no estaba en su apartamento como de costumbre, sino que estaba dentro de una casa con forma de árbol, que al mismo tiempo es una biblioteca.

Un sonido familiar, hizo que despertara otra vez a las 9:00 AM

Alexander despertó al instante, buscando el celular que estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta que aprovechó de usar como sabana anoche, tardando unos siete segundos en apagar la alarma.

Al apagarla, Alexander dio un suspiro de alivio, se levantó, revisó el celular y se dio cuenta que la alarma que tenía estaba configurada para sonar todos los días.

"Ups. Mejor lo arreglo ahora." dijo mientras arreglaba la configuración.

La puerta del segundo piso se abrió, y Twilight salió bostezando.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Música?" dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Lo siento. No fue mi intención." dijo Alexander, mirando a Twilight. "Lamento si los desperté."

"No hay problema. Si no te hubieras despertado con eso, te habría despertado yo." dijo Twilight, dirigiéndose a la cocina. "Después de todo hoy tienes una reunión con la Princesa Celestia."

Spike también salió de la habitación del segundo piso.

"Buenos días." dijo bostezando.

"Buenos días Spike." alcanzó a decir Alexander antes de ir a la cocina. "Entonces. ¿Cuándo partiremos?"

"Después del desayuno. Nos veremos todos en la estación de trenes de Ponyville."

"¿Todos?"

"Oh es cierto. No te lo dije ayer." hablo Twilight mientras llevaba unos cuantos emparedados con su magia a la mesa que tenían allí, que era más pequeña que la que tenía Alexander, para que los ponis puedan comer. "La princesa me mandó otra carta cuando no estabas, diciendo que las chicas debían venir también."

"Bueno, si ella lo cree necesario…" dijo Alexander llevando los vasos de jugo que había preparado Twilight a la mesa. "Spike, apresúrate o me voy a comer tu porción porque de verdad desperté con hambre." terminó diciendo en tono burlesco.

"Oh no, no lo harás." dijo Spike, corriendo a la mesa.

"Dudo que tu especie coma principalmente flores y heno." dijo Twilight. "Así que tu emparedado tiene mermelada de frambuesa. ¿No hay problema con eso?"

"Nah. Me alegra ver que pensaras en ese detalle." dijo Alexander mientras se sentaba en posición india para quedar al tamaño de la mesa y comenzar a comer. "Pero me siguen pareciendo extraños algunos aspectos de Equestria."

"¿Si? ¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Twilight.

"Rarity mencionó ciudades cuyos nombres eran muy parecidos a los de Ciudades que existen en mi mundo." dijo Alexander mientras daba una mordida al emparedado. "Además, nadie se ha cuestionado el hecho de que nos podemos comunicar sin problemas."

"Te refieres al idioma. ¿Verdad?" dijo Twilight, mordiendo su emparedado

"Así es. Estoy en otro mundo, y sin embargo hablan la misma lengua que la mía."

"De vewdad gue esh eshdraño." dijo Spike, que tenía en la boca un poco del emparedado.

"De todas formas, lo más importante en este momento es conocer a la Princesa."

Cuando terminaron de comer, se prepararon y tomaron lo que cada uno necesitaba. Alexander lo único que hizo fue sacar un par de cupcakes de los que le dieron ayer, y se arregló lo más que pudo para no dar una mala impresión.

.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaban hacia la estación, Alexander nuevamente captó la atención de los demás ponis que estaban afuera en la mañana, aunque al verlo junto a Twilight y Spike, estuvieron más relajados.

"¿Y la Princesa Celestia es unicornio o pegaso?"

"Ella es un alicornio." dijo Twilight con algo de orgullo.

"Así que un alicornio..." Alexander se mostró pensativo, haciendo que Twilight y Spike quedaran algo confundidos.

"¿Ya sabías de los alicornios?" preguntó Twilight.

"En ciertas regiones de mi mundo existen relatos sobre un ser mítico llamado 'Oricuerno', pero también se le conocía como Alicornio." dijo Alexander mientras seguían caminando. "Si mal no recuerdo, eran descritos como un unicornio de color blanco, con patas de ciervo, y cola de león."

Twilight y Spike se miraron por un momento, y luego miraron a Alexander.

"Definitivamente la Princesa Celestia no es como ese 'Oricuerno' del que hablas." dijo Twilight con una cara de 'por supuesto que no'.

Alexander comenzó a reír y luego miró a ambos. "Son relatos antiguos de mi mundo. Ni siquiera han podido comprobar si en realidad existieron."

"Aquí en Equestria, un alicornio es un poni que posee las cualidades de las 3 razas principales."

"¿De verdad?" dijo de manera curiosa Alexander.

"La fuerza de los ponis terrestres, la habilidad de volar de los pegasos, y la magia de los unicornios."

"Pues parecen ser características dignas de una Princesa." concluyó Alexander.

"Oh, las chicas ya llegaron." dijo Twilight, viendo en la estación a las demás.

"¡Rarity! ¡Chicas!" gritó Spike.

Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy estaban allí, todas con lo que parecía ser un bolso en sus lomos. Alexander se dio cuenta que Twilight también llevaba uno.

Al llegar, Fluttershy inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alexander.

"¡Alexander!" dijo Fluttershy con alegría mientras lo abrazaba, sorprendiendo a Twilight, a Spike, a las demás e incluso a Alexander. "Qué bueno que estés bien."

"Ayer me salvaste de una posible paliza por parte de tus amigas. ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!" dijo Alexander, y comenzó a reír.

"Twilight me dijo ayer que estabas conociendo Ponyville."

"Así es. Conocí a todas tus amigas, y a otros ponis muy amables. Admito mi derrota. Tenías razón al decir que Ponyville es un excelente lugar para vivir."

"¿Lo ves?" dijo Fluttershy sonriendo. "Te dije que era un lugar maravilloso."

Alexander notó que las chicas y Spike tenían expresión de sorpresa.

"Lo de paliza no fue con mala intención." dijo Alexander, algo preocupado.

"No, no es eso." dijo Twilight. "Es solo que…a excepción de nosotras, Fluttershy difícilmente comienza una conversación, y menos se mantiene animada durante esta."

"Es cierto." dijo Rarity. "Y considerando que eres de otra especie que nunca habíamos visto hasta ayer, es impresionante que ella confíe en ti hasta ese punto querido."

"Y no olvidemos ese abrazo." dijo Applejack con una sonrisa triunfal.

Al parecer Fluttershy se avergonzó un poco, ya que volvió a ocultar un poco su cara con su melena.

"Pues por lo menos sé que voy por el buen camino." dijo Alexander sonriéndoles.

En ese momento, el tren que estaban esperando llegó. Al parecer habían llegado justo a tiempo.

"¡El tren partirá en cinco minutos!" dijo un poni que salió de la entrada a los vagones.

"Hora de irnos." dijo Twilight, liderando al grupo de ponis junto a Spike y Alexander, que no tuvieron que comprar boleto con anterioridad, ya que Twilight le mostro la carta enviada por la Princesa Celestia y los tickets especiales al que tomaba las entradas.

Alexander se sorprendió que Equestria tuviera trenes tan rápidos y a la vez seguros, haciéndole pensar que tal vez había magia de por medio, pero no le tomó mucha importancia al asunto.

Todos estaban en el mismo vagón. Les dieron uno de los de primera clase al ser invitados por la Princesa, sorprendiéndole también a Alexander el nivel de respeto que le tienen.

"¿Y dónde está el castillo de la Princesa?" preguntó Alexander mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje.

"El castillo de la Princesa se encuentra en la capital principal de Equestria: Canterlot." le respondió Twilight.

Los ojos de Alexander se agrandaron del asombro, y miro fijamente a Twilight.

"¿Cuál es el nombre otra vez?"

"…Canterlot" volvió a decir Twilight.

En ese momento Alexander comenzó a reír tan fuerte que todas las ponis y Spike pudieron escucharlo.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? preguntó Twilight con una ceja levantada.

"Oh lo siento, lo siento." decía Alexander, aun riendo, pero más bajo, y con la mano izquierda tapando su cara, luego se la quitó y recobró su postura. "Me estoy preguntando seriamente cuantos nombres de este mundo tendrán parentesco con el mío."

"Espera. ¿Qué?" dijo Twilight con sorpresa.

"Verás, de donde yo vengo, existen historias de un antiguo reino británico relacionado con un personaje fantástico conocido como 'Rey Arturo', y el nombre de ese reino era 'Camelot'."

Twilight y las demás quedaron boquiabiertas, sobretodo Twilight.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tal vez nuestros mundos no eran tan diferentes Rarity?" miró hacia atrás, donde estaban Rarity y Spike. "Puede que esté en lo cierto después de todo."

"¡Esto es increíble!" dijo Twilight demostrando emoción en su rostro. "Cuando volvamos debes darme todos los nombres de-"

"No. No por ahora al menos." le interrumpió Alexander.

"¿Pero por qué?" dijo Twilight extrañada.

"Cuando volvamos a Ponyville tengo un par de asuntos que atender, así que será para otra ocasión." dijo Alexander, relajándose en su asiento.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, pudo notar que Fluttershy la estaba mirando, pero en realidad no le molestaba. Tal vez quería hablar con él, pero podría hacerlo después.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=tET14Gy63Xo (OC ReMix #1444: Seiken Densetsu 3 'Not So Ordinary People' [Ordinary People] by Jeremy Robson)

Cuando todos bajaron de la estación, Alexander notó que la entrada de Canterlot parecía la entrada de un castillo, pero solo la entrada, ya que lo que seguía era una especie de camino con un puente grande, largo y de algún material sólido, hacia la ciudad.

Mientras avanzaban por las calles, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Estaba lleno de edificios, pero hubo una gran diferencia que lo sorprendió, y es que todas las construcciones parecían ser castillos miniatura ya que no superaban el tercer o cuarto piso, y tenían diseños que en su mundo serían imposibles de lograr.

Canterlot también tenía muchos cafés, restaurantes y tiendas relacionadas con la moda, y todo se veía lujoso. La ciudad era hermosa, pero se notaba que la vida de los ponis aquí era más cómoda.

Dicho esto, los ponis que estaban en las calles tenían elegantes trajes y vestidos. TODOS los ponis del lugar estaban con ropa, y por alguna razón la mayoría parecía estar mirando al cielo…con los ojos cerrados, y aun así no chocaban con nadie.

"Vamos. No falta mucho. Hay que seguir en esta dirección y llegaremos al castillo." dijo Twilight, mirando al grupo.

"¿Soy el único preguntándose cómo estos ponis no chocan al caminar?" dijo Alexander, algo sorprendido.

"¡Finalmente! ¡Alguien que piensa lo mismo que yo!" dijo alegremente Spike.

Si en Ponyville Alexander era el centro de atención, en Canterlot no sería la excepción. Muchos de los ponis en las calles interrumpían sus actividades para observar a Alexander, pero a diferencia de Ponyville, las miradas le dieron la sensación de que lo estaban juzgando.

"Al parecer eres nuevamente el centro de atención, Alexander." dijo Rarity con un tono algo juguetón.

"Eso puedo ver." dijo Alexander.

"¿Sucede algo? Pareces algo incómodo." le dijo Fluttershy.

"Solo espero que los ponis de aquí no tengan el ego inflado de manera exagerada." dijo Alexander en un tono serio.

Las chicas y Spike quedaron mirándolo por un momento, y Alexander se vio en la necesidad de responder.

"No tengo buenos recuerdos tratando con gente adinerada." dijo serio y con los ojos cerrados. "Espero que aquí den un mejor ejemplo que en mi mundo."

"Deberías conocer a Fancy Pants, Alexander." dijo Rarity. "Es el poni más importante en Canterlot después de las Princesas. Estoy segura de que te caerá bien."

"Tal vez no estaría mal tener una charla con él para comprobar eso." dijo Alexander en un tono desafiante.

"Tendrá que ser después." dijo Twilight. "Lo más importante ahora es ver a la Princesa. Además, ya estamos llegando."

En efecto, el castillo de la Princesa Celestia ya destacaba en altura por sobre los demás edificios. Alexander también se dio cuenta de la cantidad de guardias que había en los distintos puntos de la entrada. Todos eran de color blanco, y algunos pocos de un color café. Tenían alas por lo que eran pegasos, y también tenían la misma armadura, de un color idéntico al dorado y con el casco decorado con terminaciones entre azul y morado. Varios sostenían unas lanzas.

"Es increíble." dijo Alexander, observando el tamaño del castillo que estaba a unos cuantos metros al frente de él. "Sé que normalmente los castillos son así, pero es la primera vez que veo uno en mi vida."

"Siempre que volvemos aquí encontramos algo impresionante." dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¿Ya han venido antes?" peguntó Alexander mirando a Rainbow.

"Ya estuvimos aquí unas cuantas veces." dijo Applejack.

"Vaya. ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?" dijo Alexander con curiosidad.

La charla fue interrumpida por un par de guardias en la puerta principal.

"¡Alto!" dijo el guardia de la izquierda. "Twilight Sparkle." siguió el guardia de la derecha. "¿Qué asuntos tienen usted y sus amigas aquí en el castillo?"

BGM -OFF-

"La Princesa Celestia pidió una reunión con nosotras." dijo Twilight.

"No fuimos informados de esta reunión." habló el guardia de la izquierda.

"A menos que muestres alguna prueba para confirmar lo que dices, no podemos dejarles pasar." dijo el guardia de la derecha.

Alexander notó que Twilight parecía estar algo confundida con esto.

"Pero si también pidió la asistencia de nuestro amigo Alexander." insistió Twilight.

Los guardias miraron a Alexander por un momento, y luego a Twilight.

"¿Qué es exactamente él?" preguntó uno de los guardias.

Alexander se vio en la necesidad de ayudar a Twilight en esta parte. Además quería evitar que otra vez lo trataran de 'algo'.

"Soy un humano, señores." comenzó a decir él. "Una raza que al parecer es nueva incluso para las Princesas. Debido a ciertas circunstancias, terminé aquí en Equestria, y la Princesa Celestia ha mostrado interés en conocerme directamente."

Las demás chicas quedaron algo sorprendidas de que Alexander tomara la iniciativa y explicara por Twilight.

"Exacto." agregó Twilight. "Y en cuanto a lo que dijeron antes…" Twilight con su magia abrió su bolso, y sacó un pergamino. "Esta es la carta de la Princesa. Si se fijan en esta parte, verán que ella pide una reunión con nosotras y Alexander."

Los guardias parecieron dudar por un momento, pero finalmente asintieron con la cabeza.

"Pueden entrar." dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta, y todos comenzaron a entrar de uno en uno.

El salón de la entrada era gigantesco. Las paredes eran amplias, y parecían ser de un material resistente a los golpes. Algunos guardias que seguramente estaban haciendo sus rondas diarias estaban caminando por los extremos. Unos cuantos pegasos estaban volando un poco más alto, y con eso Alexander se dio cuenta que había entradas en algunas paredes, con escaleras dirigiendo a ellas.

"Como dije antes…es increíble." habló Alexander.

"Lo es. ¿Verdad?" dijo Spike.

"La Princesa me escribió que estaría esperándonos en el salón de la torre de Canterlot. Vamos." dijo Twilight, comenzando a moverse.

Todo el grupo siguió a Twilight por unas grandes escaleras que había al frente. Luego tomaron el camino de la izquierda, caminaron por un pasillo el cual Alexander observó por las decoraciones que tenía, subieron otras dos escaleras, y caminaron por otro pasillo.

"¿Acaso conoces la ruta de memoria?" preguntó Alexander en voz alta.

"Así es." respondió Twilight. "Nada de esto es ajeno a mí después de todo."

"A veces olvido que solías vivir en Canterlot, Twilight" dijo Applejack.

Esto tomó a Alexander por sorpresa.

"¿Vivías aquí?" preguntó interesado.

"Soy la pupila de la Princesa Celestia. Era necesario estar cerca de ella, aunque ya vivía en Canterlot desde mucho antes."

"Me cuesta creerlo." le respondió Alexander. "Digo, cuando te conocí podría haber jurado que eras originaria de Ponyville."

"Fue gracias a que vivía en Canterlot que me enfoqué en aprender sobre la magia, y ser la poni que soy ahora: Muy organizada." dijo Twilight con alegría.

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó Alexander.

"Así es. No por nada estamos treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada por la Princesa para la reunión."

Al parecer Alexander no fue el único en sorprenderse.

"Tal vez por eso los guardias de abajo tuvieron dudas." dijo Alexander pensativo.

"¡Hey! ¡Podría haber dormido un poco más!" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Por favor Rainbow." dijo Rarity. "No creo que treinta minutos sean algo por lo que reclamar."

"Soy el asistente número uno de Twilight. Esto no es nada para mí." dijo Spike.

"Yo despierto más temprano que tú todos los días, y no me quejo." agregó Applejack.

"A mí no me molesta, la verdad." comentó Fluttershy.

"¡Puedes hacer muchas cosas en treinta minutos!" dijo alegremente Pinkie Pie.

"De verdad lo siento Rainbow." dijo Twilight mientras comenzaba a reír.

"Ya olvídenlo." dijo Rainbow Dash en un tono de derrota.

Alexander al observar esta particular situación comenzó a reír, haciendo que las chicas le miraran.

"¿Es este su día a día? Tienen una buena amistad."

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Rainbow Dash. "Nada en Equestria logrará separarnos de nuevo."

"Aaaaaawwww." dijeron las demás.

"(¿De nuevo?)" pensó Alexander.

Tras esto, caminaron por unos minutos más, platicando sobre lo grande y amplio del castillo, hasta que…

"Oh, ahí está la entrada." dijo Twilight mirando una puerta que estaba a unos cuantos metros adelante.

"Así que la torre está conectada con el castillo." dijo Alexander.

Todos llegaron a la puerta en unos cuantos segundos. Twilight estaba por abrirla, pero Alexander se puso en frente de ella.

"Espera."

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Twilight, algo confundida.

"¿Qué te parece si le damos a tu Princesa una pequeña sorpresa y hacemos que me vea a mí abrir la puerta?"

Twilight miró a las demás, y ellas al mismo tiempo se estaban mirando entre sí.

"Parece una buena idea." dijo Rainbow Dash con un tono desafiante.

"Sería una inusual e interesante presentación." dijo Rarity.

"Deberías introducirte justo cuando abras la puerta." sugirió Fluttershy.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Twilight.

"No creo que se sorprenda tanto." respondió Alexander. "No soy tan impresionante como un dragón o cualquier otra especie que exista aquí. Además, estos pequeños detalles son los que hacen de la vida interesante." terminó diciendo Alexander mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba la manilla de la puerta. Una gran manilla, por cierto. La puerta era enorme, pero no tanto como para opacar su fuerza.

Él iba a comenzar a girar la manilla, pero algo lo detuvo.

Sintió algo. Una sensación extraña, la cual no era ajena para él. Por alguna razón, siempre parece sentirla cuando algo está por ocurrirle, específicamente algo que lo dañe físicamente. Esta es la otra razón por la cual ha podido evitar golpes y pequeños accidentes en su vida.

Twilight y las demás estaban con él, y no había nadie más en los pasillos, por lo que la única respuesta sería el otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando él tiene este tipo de sensación, solo tiene un breve momento para reaccionar a tiempo.

En un instante, Alexander cubrió su rostro y cuerpo con sus brazos en forma de equis, a modo de protección, y pensó en dar un salto hacia atrás.

Twilight ni siquiera alcanzó a preguntarle a Alexander sobre su actuar ya que en ese mismo instante, la puerta al frente de ellos se abrió repentinamente, y con mucha fuerza, alcanzando a golpear a Alexander, pero como estaba cubriendo su cuerpo con sus brazos, estos recibieron el golpe.

Sin embargo, fue tanta la fuerza, que el golpe lo lanzó volando hacia atrás. Ninguna de las ponis reaccionó a tiempo, incluso por un instante no se dieron cuenta de que Alexander había sido golpeado, ya que taparon su rostro con sus cascos cuando esto sucedió, porque una ráfaga de viento invadió el espacio en el que se encontraban.

Mientras Alexander recibía el golpe, que le hizo sentir un dolor moderado en los brazos, logró escuchar a alguien hablar, o más bien gritar, ya que la voz parecía tener una especie de eco y hablaba muy fuerte.

"¡ASÍ ES CO-"

Eso fue todo lo que Alexander logró escuchar, ya que sintió otro golpe, ahora en su espalda, su cuello, y por ende su cabeza: Había chocado con un pilar que estaba justo atrás de él.

Sintió un dolor intenso en la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero solo por un instante, ya que el choque fue con tanta velocidad que el golpe lo noqueó en segundos. Primero cayó primero de rodillas, y al estar inconsciente, al suelo.

Mientras esto ocurría, la voz seguía hablando.

"-RECIBIR A TWILIGHT SPARKLE Y A SUS AMIGAS, CON LA TRADICIONAL VOZ REAL DE CANTERLOT!"

Todas quedaron sorprendidas. Sobretodo Fluttershy, que estaba temblando, y escondida detrás de Rainbow Dash.

Twilight fue la primera en reaccionar.

"¿Princesa Luna?"

"¡Oh Twilight Sparkle! Se supone que estarías aquí dentro de treinta minutos más." habló la Princesa Luna, volviendo a su voz normal.

"Quería sorprender un poco a la Princesa Celestia." le dijo Twilight. "Aunque realmente usted SI nos sorprendió a nosotras."

"No sabía que ustedes estaban del otro lado." dijo la Princesa Luna. "Cuando mi hermana me informó de este 'humano' que describías en tu carta, pensé en conocerlo también. Además, yo quería sorprenderte hoy para darle las gracias a todas ustedes por su ayuda en la Nightmare Night de este año."

"Oh, no fue nada Princesa…" dijo Twilight.

"Quería avisarles a los guardias de la entrada que llegarían, ya que al parecer no fueron informados de su visita."

"Veo que entonces han llegado." dijo otra poni acercándose hacia donde estaba Luna.

"(Entonces Alexander tenía razón.)" pensó Twilight mientras iba a saludar a dicha poni, pero en ese momento recordó lo que había ocurrido hace poco, aunque Fluttershy se le adelantó.

"¡Alexander!" gritó, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él.

Tras esto todas dirigieron su atención hacia el humano, que estaba en el suelo.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo Fluttershy moviendo a Alexander, sin oír una respuesta. "¡Alexander!"

Fue ahí cuando Fluttershy se dio cuenta de algo, mientras las demás se ponían al lado de ella.

"Es…esto es…" dijo Fluttershy, con una voz muy baja y triste, y comenzando a temblar.

Twilight, la Princesa Luna y la otra poni fueron las últimas en unirse al grupo, viendo que todas estaban realmente preocupadas por algo, sin reaccionar. Al ver a Alexander en el piso supieron el por qué.

El humano tenía una pequeña mancha roja que se le notaba en su cabello, en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"¡Hay que tratarle la herida!" gritó Twilight, haciendo que las demás volvieran en sí. Entre todas llevaron a Alexander a la habitación más más cercana que había.

"La cámara cerca de la torre servirá." dijo de manera autoritaria la poni que se unió hace poco al grupo.

Mientras se movían, tanto Twilight como Luna y como la otra poni, lograron ver otra mancha roja, un poco más pequeña, en el pilar en donde Alexander había chocado. Eso les dio la pista que necesitaban para saber a modo general qué había ocurrido.

.

.

.

.

"¡Aaaah!" gritó Alexander levantándose rápidamente. "¡La puerta! ¡Cuidado con la-!"

En ese momento se detuvo, ya que volvió a sentir el dolor que tenía en los brazos, en su espalda y su cabeza, pero ya eran menores y solo le producían una pequeña molestia.

Comenzó a calmarse y a mirar a su alrededor: Al parecer aún estaba en el castillo, y estaba acostado en una habitación desconocida para él.

Mientras se examinaba para ver si tenía otros daños, escuchó que la puerta se abrió, y alcanzó a ver que era Fluttershy.

Cuando ella vio como Alexander le hacía una señal de saludo con la mano, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

"¡Alexander!" gritó, comenzando a abrazarlo.

"Si, sigo vivo…pero asegúrate de no apretarme tanto." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?" le preguntó Fluttershy mientras ella comenzaba a ver el cuerpo de Alexander.

"Dejando de lado el leve dolor que siento en mis brazos, espalda y atrás en mi cabeza, estoy bien."

Fluttershy dio un suspiro. "Qué alivio."

"Además, tu abrazo se siente muy bien, lo admito. Gracias por demostrar tu preocupación." dijo Alexander de manera alegre.

Fluttershy inmediatamente se puso algo nerviosa, y sus alas se levantaron levemente por un momento, detalle que Alexander notó, pero no le dio importancia.

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse, captando la atención del humano, y vio que las demás también entraron, seguido de Spike, y al verlo comenzaron a preguntar las mismas cosas que Fluttershy mientras iban hacia donde estaba él. Después de un par de segundos, notó que dos ponis más entraron a la habitación, e inmediatamente Alexander se sorprendió al verlas.

Las dos ponis eran grandes, más grandes que cualquier otro poni que haya visto hasta ahora. De hecho, se estaba preguntando si eran más grandes que él, y una era ligeramente más grande que la otra. Una de ellas era de color blanco, con su crin y cola ondeando como si hubiera viento, aún sin haberlo. Tenía tres colores diferentes divididos en lo que parecían ser cuatro líneas, repitiéndose el primer color en la tercera. ella era la más grande.

La otra era de un color más parecido al azul oscuro, pero al verla le recordaba más el color que tiene la noche. Su crin y cola tenían las mismas características que la primera, pero eran de un color casi idéntico al de su cuerpo, y parecían haber pequeños puntos blancos, recordándole a las estrellas. Ella era la de menor tamaño, pero aun así su tamaño actual seguía siendo mayor al de Twilight y las demás, incluso más que Big Mac.

La poni blanca tenía una Cutie Mark con una imagen del sol, y la de azul oscuro tenía una Cutie Mark con una imagen de la Luna.

También notó que ambas tenían alas y cuerno grandes, una especie de adorno en sus cuellos y cascos, además de una tiara en sus cabezas, dándose cuenta de quienes se trataban.

Cuando las dos ponis llegaron a donde estaban Alexander y las demás, por alguna razón estaban sonriendo con mucha felicidad, pero segundos después cambiaron sus expresiones a una de tristeza.

Él por su parte, dio un suspiro.

"No era exactamente la forma en que planeaba introducirme…"


	6. VI: Sol y Luna

**Capítulo VI: Sol y Luna.**

"No era exactamente la forma en que planeaba introducirme…" Alexander miró a las ponis con una sonrisa que también indicaba algo de pena.

"Tampoco era la manera en que pensábamos conocerte…" dijo la alicornio blanca, agachando un poco su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. "Realmente sentimos lo que ha ocurrido."

Tenía una voz muy tranquilizadora, y Alexander no pensó en una mejor descripción que 'Celestial'.

"Te pido que nos perdones, por favor." dijo la alicornio de color oscuro, en un tono triste y bajando también un poco su cabeza. Alexander entonces reconoció que era la voz que escuchó antes de perder el sentido. "Twilight nos explicó en parte lo que sucedió. Me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos mientras hablaba con mi hermana, y terminaste herido a causa de ello."

Alexander aprovechó la situación para introducirse y ojalá quedar en buenos términos con ellas.

"Pensaba darles una pequeña sorpresa mostrándome primero antes que Twilight y las demás, pero terminé siendo yo el sorprendido. Aunque si me perdonan a mí, estaremos a mano." dijo Alexander.

"¿Perdonarte? ¿De qué?" pregunto la alicornio oscura.

"De fallar ese examen de resistencia de hace un rato." dijo Alexander, comenzando a reír un poco.

Todo el grupo, sobretodo Twilight, se sorprendió con lo tranquilo que estaba Alexander frente a lo sucedido. Las dos alicornios tenían una expresión parecida, pero la blanca fue capaz de responder.

"Siento que no es justo para ti el que nos perdones tan fácilmente."

"Fue un accidente Princesa." dijo Alexander. "Lo mejor es ya dejar el tema a un lado." terminó diciendo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía de pie. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en cama?"

"Casi media hora." dijo Rarity. "Realmente pensamos que estarías así por más tiempo."

"¿Y en qué habitación estamos?"

"Estamos a unos cuantos metros de la entrada a la torre." dijo Twilight.

"Entonces será mejor que reanudemos nuestras actividades y vayamos ahora. ¿No les parece Princesas?" dijo Alexander mirando a las dos ponis grandes.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres descansar un poco más?" preguntó la Princesa de blanco.

"En realidad quiero seguir viendo el castillo." admitió Alexander. "Estoy fascinado con él. Después de todo nunca había visto uno en persona."

"Muy bien." volvió a hablar la poni blanca. "Si no hay más percances, creo que podemos volver."

Nuevamente Twilight lideró al grupo mientras que las Princesas la seguían más atrás, específicamente atrás de Alexander. Ahora que la situación fue solucionada, se enfocaron más en observarlo, aunque de una manera tan obvia que Alexander lo notó de inmediato, pero él ya sabía que eso pasaría, y también cree saber la razón por la que fue llamado a esta reunión.

Cuando llegaron, esta vez pudieron abrir la puerta sin problemas, y todos comenzaron a entrar en orden.

El salón parecía ser tan grande como la entrada al interior del mismo castillo. Alexander notó al final una puerta, tan o más grande que la de la entrada.

Mientras seguían avanzando, Alexander miró las paredes y vio varios vitrales en ambos lados, con imágenes probablemente de las Princesas, por el parentesco. En cada uno se veían diferentes situaciones y ambientes, tratándose tal vez de sucesos importantes.

"Agradezco la asistencia de todos el día de hoy." dijo la Princesa de color blanco. "Los he llamado por dos razones. La primera tiene que ver con ustedes chicas."

"Lo sabemos Princesa." dijo Twilight. "Chicas, es hora de sacarlos."

Al escuchar a Twilight, las demás abrieron los pequeños bolsos que traían y todas sacaron algo, y Alexander reconoció lo que eran al ver lo que sacó Fluttershy.

"Esos deben ser los Elementos de la Harmonía." dijo Alexander con un tono de curiosidad al ver el collar de Fluttershy, y luego el de las demás, al mismo tiempo que Spike y las demás le devolvieron la mirada, todos sorprendidos, a excepción de Fluttershy. "Vaya, el de Twilight es una tiara."

"¿Conoces los Elementos de la Harmonía?" preguntó la Princesa de blanco.

"Solo el nombre, y el de Fluttershy era el único que había visto antes." respondió Alexander.

La Princesa aceptó la respuesta, y caminó hacia la puerta que Alexander vio antes. Había un agujero en el centro, y la Princesa puso su cuerno dentro de en él. Un brillo celeste rodeó el cuerno, y después el agujero se iluminó de la misma manera.

"¿Acaba de usar magia para abrir la puerta? La magia de seguro tiene muchos usos aquí." dijo Alexander sorprendido.

"Más de los que imaginas." le dijo Twilight.

"Yo nací gracias a la magia de Twilight." dijo Spike.

"Espera. ¿Qué?" preguntó Alexander con el inesperado comentario de Spike, pero un ruido interrumpió su duda.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, la Princesa, usando nuevamente su magia, hizo flotar un cofre y lo sacó, caminando nuevamente hacia el grupo con el cofre flotando al lado de ella.

"Guarden los elementos aquí." dijo la Princesa, abriendo el cofre con su magia.

Todas se acercaron y con cuidado pusieron los elementos dentro del cofre, luego la Princesa lo cerró, volvió a guardar el cofre, y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

"Personalmente revisaremos los elementos para que no vuelva a ocurrir un accidente como el de hace dos días." dijo la Princesa. "Una vez que todo esté en orden otra vez, lo volveremos a intentar."

Luego la Princesa miró a Alexander, y tanto ella como la otra Princesa caminaron hasta estar un par de metros al frente de él.

"Ahora, la segunda razón…tiene que ver con nuestro invitado de honor." dijo la Princesa de blanco.

"Es tan alto como nosotras, hermana." dijo la Princesa de azul oscuro.

"Creo que ya es hora de presentarnos. Soy la Princesa Celestia, Co-Gobernante de Equestria." dijo la princesa de blanco

"Yo soy la Princesa Luna." dijo la Princesa de azul oscuro. "Co-Gobernante de Equestria."

"Mucho gusto Princesas, mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate." dijo Alexander. "Habitante de Inglaterra…en términos de estatus social, no soy diferente a un aldeano de Ponyville…y si desea juzgarme, con gusto acepto."

Las Princesas se sorprendieron con la formalidad de Alexander, y también notaron que era más inteligente al percatarse de lo que pasaría.

"¿Qué?" dijo Twilight, algo confundida. Al parecer las demás estaban condiciones similares. "Princesa. ¿Es eso cierto?" le preguntó Twilight a la Princesa Celestia. "En mi carta escribí que Alexander no parecía ser peligroso."

"Aun así, como tú dijiste ayer Twilight, soy algo completamente nuevo en Equestria." dijo Alexander.

"Tal como dice Alexander. Él viene de un lugar que desconocemos por completo, tal vez con cosas que nunca veremos aquí en Equestria, y es nuestro deber como Gobernantes tratar este asunto de manera eficiente." dijo Celestia.

"Pero aun así, nadie ha dicho que Alexander sea peligroso. Y creo que ya lo ha demostrado." dijo la Princesa Luna.

"Disculpe la interrupción, Princesa Luna." dijo de repente Alexander. "Pero tengo una duda rondando en mi cabeza desde que llegué a Equestria…dos en realidad."

Alexander camino de un lado para otro un momento, pensativo.

"Entiendo que siendo de otra especie, usted tome precauciones como esta, pero… ¿No deberían haber más guardias vigilándome en este momento? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que esté confiada de que todo salga bien?"

"Twilight escribió que estuviste cuidando a Fluttershy mientras estuvo desaparecida, y creo que es razón suficiente para confiar por lo menos un poco." dijo la Princesa Celestia.

"Si Fluttershy confió en ti. ¿Por qué nosotras no?" dijo la Princesa Luna.

Alexander encontró algo lógica la respuesta.

"Bien. Y en cuanto a mi segunda duda. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para hacer que esa esfera nos tragara tanto a Fluttershy como a mí y nos trajera a Equestria?"

"Ese es el punto que quería discutir ahora." dijo la Princesa Celestia. "Verás Alexander…en realidad debo ser sincera con todos." Celestia miró a todos. "Hasta ayer, estuve tremendamente preocupada de lo que sería de Twilight y sus amigas."

Alexander miro a las demás, y ellas también estaban algo confundidas.

"Con la ayuda de mi hermana Luna, de Twilight y de Rarity, juntamos nuestra fuerza mágica para hacer un hechizo de 'Rastreo' que localizara a Fluttershy, y la trajera devuelta. Pero había un problema, y es que para que este hechizo funcione en un poni, se debe infundir con la esencia de algo relacionado con el poni que se quiere encontrar. Nadie tenía algo de ella en ese momento, pero Twilight tuvo una idea."

"Los Elementos. ¿Verdad?" habló Alexander. "Cuando encontré a Fluttershy no me di cuenta inmediatamente, pero ella llegó con su Elemento de la Harmonía."

"Exacto." contestó la Princesa Celestia. "Tuvimos que infundir la esencia de los elementos, para que la esfera buscara al elemento faltante, y tuvimos que aumentar la cantidad de magia al hechizo para que soportara dicha esencia. Usamos tanta energía que todas tuvimos que descansar medio día."

"¿Entonces por qué estaba tan preocupada Princesa? Lograron hacer este hechizo al final." dijo Alexander.

"Si, pudimos. Pero la esfera solo podía localizar al elemento faltante si este activaba algo de su poder. Si esto no se cumplía, Fluttershy no estaría hoy con nosotros."

Las chicas se sorprendieron y Alexander se confundió por un segundo.

"Pensé que con el objeto bastaba. ¿Había algún otro detalle?" preguntó Alexander.

"De haber sido un objeto común, que al ser de Fluttershy ya tendría su esencia, no hubiera habido problemas, pero era una emergencia, y debíamos actuar rápido. Al usar la esencia de los elementos, el hechizo identificó el poder mágico de los elementos, no a los objetos que representan los elementos, por lo que si el elemento de Fluttershy no demostraba su poder, el hechizo nunca habría podido encontrarla." dijo la Princesa Celestia, acercándose a Alexander. "Además, ahora que sabemos que ella no estaba en Equestria, las posibilidades de que funcionara eran más bajas de lo que pensábamos."

"Cuando vimos que la esfera se desvaneció, nos dimos cuenta de que funcionó…pero estuvimos todo un día sin saber nada, y…comenzamos a pensar en lo peor." dijo Twilight, mientras todas tenían la cabeza un poco agachada.

La Princesa Luna se acercó a su hermana, y la Princesa Celestia miró fijamente a Alexander.

"Es por eso que necesitamos saber que pasó en ese día bajo tu perspectiva Alexander." dijo la Princesa Celestia.

"Nos gustaría saber qué pasó con Fluttershy." dijo la Princesa Luna.

Alexander puso su mano en su barbilla, a modo de pensar.

"No tengo problemas en decirles, pero es un tanto extenso. Estaría un buen rato hablando."

"Puede ser…que tal vez nos puedas decir usando tu mente." dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Eso realmente lo pilló desprevenido.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Conocemos un hechizo que es capaz de mostrarnos tus recuerdos. Creemos que sería mucho más rápido de esta manera, solo si estás de acuerdo." dijo la Princesa Luna.

Alexander lo pensó por un momento. Realmente no quería atrasar todo explicando palabra por palabra.

"Muy bien. Hagámoslo." respondió con entusiasmo Alexander.

"Fluttershy, necesito que vengas aquí. También queremos saber que fue de ti ese día desde tu perspectiva." dijo la Princesa Celestia.

"Oh…ok." dijo Fluttershy tímidamente, poniéndose al lado de Alexander.

"Ahora…esto no les va a doler, así que relájense." dijo la Princesa Luna.

Los cuernos de ambas Princesas comenzaron a brillar con un tono celeste, y en un momento, tanto Fluttershy como Alexander se vieron envueltos en una especie de aura del mismo color.

"Listo." dijo la Princesa Celestia. "Ahora necesito que ambos recuerden que pasó ese día."

Alexander comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido, y pudo ver como una línea pequeña que salía desde el aura comenzó a avanzar un poco al frente, y luego se extendió formando una especie de pantalla. Otra línea salió del lado de donde estaba Fluttershy, transformándose también en una pantalla y poniéndose al lado de la pantalla de Alexander.

Alexander tenía curiosidad de saber que hizo Fluttershy antes de encontrarse con él, así que por un rato observó el lado de ella.

En su pantalla se vio una vista en primera persona, como si estuvieran en los ojos de Fluttershy, mostrando justo el momento en el que al tocar su elemento, una especie de aire empujo a las demás, y luego por un momento todo estuvo negro. Tras unos segundos, despertó en una calle que Alexander reconoció, por estar cerca del parque en donde la encontró.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Spike se sorprendieron cuando vieron a más personas como Alexander vestidas de diferentes formas y de diferentes tamaños. Se asustaron cuando vieron que entre los intentos de Fluttershy de obtener ayuda, alguien salió corriendo y gritando, otra persona que era algo mayor, la trató de monstruo, como si estuviera alucinando, y por último un tipo de aspecto raro (bordeando entre los 20 y 30 años según Alexander) intentó 'capturar' a Fluttershy, por lo que ella salió corriendo, comenzando a llorar, y mientras corría muchas otras personas estaban riendo y comentando cosas de que porqué había un caballo con colores de niña en la ciudad.

Ambas Princesas observaron con mucho cuidado, y por un segundo vieron a Alexander, sorprendiéndoles el hecho de que su cara había cambiado completamente, de estar tranquilo y amigable, a estar serio, pero claramente ocultando su enojo. Incluso notaron que estaba apretando ambos puños con mucha fuerza.

Finalmente, se vio como Fluttershy llegó a una plaza, poniéndose al lado de un árbol muy grande, y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

"¿Dónde estoy?...chicas… ¿Dónde están?"

Se vio que estuvo ahí durante un buen rato, y la Princesa Celestia le dijo en un tono delicado que no era necesario que recordara todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

Alexander no aguantó más, y descargó toda su ira en un golpe al piso.

Todas se sorprendieron, sobretodo Fluttershy y las Princesas.

"Lo siento…" dijo Alexander en un tono completamente serio. Nunca pensó que llegaría a pensar lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, pero por un instante sintió desprecio por su raza, al ver que aunque las posibilidades eran bajas, nadie ayudó a Fluttershy. "Realmente no merezco estar aquí en estos momentos, y menos que me traten de buena manera…"

"Eso no es cierto." dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa. "Yo no estaría aquí de no ser por ti Alexander. ¿Por qué no les muestras lo que sigue?"

En ese momento, la pantalla de Alexander comenzó a mostrar algo mientras el recordaba lo que ocurrió esa boche, y todas pusieron atención, viendo la perspectiva en primera persona de que alguien caminaba hacia el árbol en donde estaba Fluttershy.

La pantalla de Fluttershy se desvaneció, y la de Alexander comenzó a funcionar.

"¿Por qué estas llorando?" Todas identificaron la voz de Alexander.

BGM: watch?v=sAHwEkkbGns (Turnabout Sisters' Theme ~ Music Box ver. - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music)

"¡AAHHH!"

"¡Wow WOW!...ouch…"

"Disculpa…"

"¡No! ¡No me hagas daño!"

"No pienso hacerte daño."

Las demás notaron que Fluttershy comenzó a temblar en la imagen, tal como se había dado cuenta Alexander.

"…No me iré de aquí hasta que dejes de llorar y estés mejor."

Todas vieron los minutos en los que Alexander se quedó allí observando a Fluttershy mientras seguía llorando, hasta que finalmente se calmó.

"¿No…no vas a hacerme daño?"

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué motivo haría semejante cosa?"

…

"Mi nombre es Fluttershy…"

"Fluttershy. Bastante inusual, pero también hermoso."

Las Princesas y las demás comenzaron a sonreír por lo que estaban viendo.

"Bueno, te seré sincero. Nunca antes había visto una poni con colores llamativos y con alas. Esto es nuevo para mí."

"Tampoco he visto una criatura como tú antes."

"Pues ya estamos a mano. Por cierto, no somos 'criaturas', somos humanos."

"¿Humanos? es la primera vez que lo escucho."

…

"Pero…no quiero molestarte."

"No voy a dejarte aquí en la calle, y menos de noche."

"Pero…"

"Sabes que no aceptaré un no por respuesta. ¿Verdad?"

…

"¿Alexander?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias…por ser tan gentil conmigo, y haberme esperado en aquél árbol."

"Oh no es nada. A veces lo único que necesitamos es que nos muestren un poco de bondad."

Todas las demás parecieron sorprenderse al escuchar eso, Celestia y Luna se miraron por un momento, ambas aun sonriendo.

Lo siguiente fue el retorno al apartamento.

"¿Qué es eso que se mueve en el cielo?"

"Ah, eso es un avión."

…

"Te doy oficialmente la bienvenida al mundo de los humanos. ¿Alguna pregunta sobre nosotros? No te contengas en preguntar."

Lo siguiente que se vio fue como Alexander le daba las buenas noches a Fluttershy, y después se vieron los recuerdos del día siguiente.

"Esa es mi Cutie Mark."

"¿Cutie Mark?"

…

"Puedo notar tu entusiasmo, pero si sigues elevándote así, te vas a golpear con el techo."

"L-Lo siento."

…

"Ahora que lo pienso, si en tu mundo existe la magia, entonces existe la posibilidad de que hayan encantado ese collar."

"¿Encantado?"

"Ciertamente, es una posibilidad." dijo la Princesa Celestia al escuchar la teoría de Alexander.

…

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Por qué me estas ayudando?"

Todas pudieron ver la charla que Alexander tuvo con Fluttershy, en la que termina abrazándola.

"Dios. Qué cursi sonó eso." dijo Alexander, algo avergonzado y mirando al techo del lugar.

Él no se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento todas, incluso las Princesas, estaban mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa, como si estuvieran agradecidas.

"¿Desde cuándo está esa esfera allí?"

"Las noticias dicen que desde la madrugada algo estaba ocurriendo. También dicen que se comenzó a formar de a poco, porque antes era casi invisible, y con el rato ha adquirido forma y color." ese era Gion hablando por el teléfono.

…

"Estamos…flotando."

…

"Dije que estaría contigo el tiempo necesario, así que no tengas miedo."

Los recuerdos dejaron de mostrarse, y el aura en Fluttershy y Alexander desapareció.

Alexander comenzó a sentarse en posición india, llamando la atención de las Princesas.

"Y luego de eso, trate de salvarme de una posible paliza por parte de Twilight y las demás cuando llegué a Equestria, y después de presentarme, conocí un poco Ponyville, y bueno…aquí estoy." dijo Alexander, a modo de finalización.

Alexander miró a la Princesa Celestia.

"Por un momento casi me apego a los principios de la racionalidad de los humanos ante esta situación, pero al final…no la podía dejar sola, y por lo menos…considero que hice lo correcto."

Celestia asintió con la cabeza. "Por el lado de Fluttershy, pienso que tu especie no está preparada aún para estas situaciones, y que todavía deben aprender ciertas enseñanzas y valores."

"Eso lo tengo más que claro Princesa. Créame." dijo Alexander de manera seria.

"Por favor, llámame Celestia." dijo ella.

"Y a mí Luna." dijo la hermana.

Esto no solo sorprendió a Alexander, sino que a las demás también, sobre todo a Twilight.

"¿Me están dando autorización para llamarlas por su nombre?"

"¿Prefieres que te lo ordene?" le dijo Celestia con un tono desafiante, pero burlesco a la vez.

Alexander comenzó a reír tras lo dicho.

"Si así lo desean, lo haré." dijo Alexander.

"Creo que Twilight y las demás quieren decirte algo." dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Alexander iba a mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Qué sucede chi-"

Alexander no terminó lo que iba a decir, ya que de sorpresa Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, y al final Fluttershy, desde todos los lados posibles comenzaron a abrazarlo, con mucha fuerza.

"Chicas…recuerden…que aún siento dolor en la espalda…" dijo Alexander de manera amigable, pero con algo de dolor en su voz.

Las chicas se alejaron gentilmente unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Me alegra ver que un miembro de otra especie piense tan bien de nosotros." dijo Twilight.

"¡Eres super-duper-cool!" dijo Pinkie.

"Verdaderamente una fina demostración de que eres todo un caballero." dijo Rarity.

"Hacen falta más tipos como tú, Alex." dijo Applejack.

"Eres…simplemente… ¡Increíble!" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¡Eres todo un ejemplo a seguir!" agregó Spike.

"¿Lo ves? Todas piensan lo mismo que yo." dijo Fluttershy con cariño.

"A estas alturas es simplemente una formalidad, pero eres bienvenido oficialmente a Equestria." dijo Celestia.

Todas comenzaron a gritar unos cuantos "Felicidades." y uno que otro "¡Ya-hoo!" por ahí.

Alexander realmente se sintió feliz en ese momento. Dejando de lado sus momentos de amistad con Gion, gran parte de su vida no fue muy interesante, y tampoco estaba tan satisfecho con eso, pero con un par de días en Equestria, ha tenido una experiencia maravillosa e irremplazable.

Con eso, recordó un tema que aún no han hablado, y que a pesar de que aún este algo asustado por la respuesta, le interesaba saber.

"¿Y qué sucede con mi mundo?" preguntó de repente Alexander.

BGM -OFF-

En un momento, todas quedaron en silencio.

"Bueno, verás Alexander…" dijo la Princesa Celestia, algo seria.

Alexander ya sabía la respuesta, pero no quiso preocupar de más a las Princesas y a las chicas, así que cambió de estrategia.

"Pensé que me dirían al principio que ya no puedo volver." dijo Alexander de manera tranquila.

Un silencio algo incómodo inundó el lugar por unos segundos.

"¿Ya lo sabías?" preguntó Celestia.

"Es lógico si lo piensas por todo lo dicho hasta ahora. Aún no sabemos cómo fue que Fluttershy llegó a mi mundo, y estoy seguro que no existe un hechizo para 'viajar a diferentes mundos'." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a reír.

Ambas Princesas se miraron por un momento preocupadas.

"Alexander. Nos preocupa que estés tomando esto a la ligera. Piensa en lo que estás dejando atrás: Tu familia, tus amistades, tus recuerdos…tu vida como solía ser." dijo Celestia.

"Veamos…" dijo Alexander. "Familia…no hay problema en esta parte."

"¿Estás diciendo que tus padres no tienen algún valor al pensar en esto?" preguntó Applejack, algo molesta.

Alexander pensó que debía haber una explicación para su súbito cambio de tono.

"Mi familia estaba bien Applejack. Énfasis en ESTABA. Hasta que mi padre dejó a mi madre por otra mujer, y un año después mi madre falleció. Desde entonces he estado por mi cuenta."

Las chicas y las Princesas se quedaron en silencio tras lo que dijo Alexander. Les costó algo de trabajo aceptar que el Alexander alegre y amable que conocen de hace un par de días haya tenido tales experiencias.

"Amistades: Realmente tuve varios compañeros, pero solamente a dos personas las consideré como amigos. Lamentablemente a una de ellas ya no la veo desde hace tiempo. La otra persona es Gion. El que habló conmigo por el teléfono. ¿Recuerdas que lo mencioné Fluttershy?" dijo Alexander, mirando a la pegaso.

"Si…era tu compañero de trabajo." le respondió ella.

"Y un amigo. Alguien al que realmente pude llamar amigo en mi vida." dijo Alexander, algo triste. "El sería el único punto negativo de toda esta situación, y en cuanto a mi vida como solía ser…aquí no existen computadoras, así que lo que estudié por 4 años para trabajar no sirve de nada aquí…por lo que analizando mi situación, solo tengo una opción."

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Rainbow.

"Comenzar de cero." dijo Alexander.

"¿Eh?" se limitó a decir Rainbow.

"Vivir en Ponyville. De eso hablo." dijo Alexander sonriendo.

Las chicas al parecer se alegraron con la noticia. Nadie les quitaba esa sonrisa en ese momento.

"Por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer. ¿Verdad Celestia?"

"Así es." dijo ella. "Solo me queda algo por decir. Por favor levántate Alexander."

Alexander se levantó con cuidado, quedando al frente de Celestia y Luna.

"Desde hoy yo, la Princesa Celestia, Co-Gobernadora de Equestria, junto a mi hermana, la Princesa Luna, oficialmente anunciamos que tu presencia no es algo por lo que se haya de temer, sino todo lo contrario. Una oportunidad para unir y formar nuevos lazos entre especies, y esperamos que Equestria sea una tierra de tu agrado."

"Oh por ahora está todo bien, no te preocupes." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

Todas, incluyendo las Princesas comenzaron a reír también, pero luego Alexander comenzó a pensar con su mano izquierda en su barbilla.

"Pero esto me da un pequeño problema…necesitaré comprar una casa, y apenas conseguí empleo con Mac."

"Yo puedo ayudar con eso." dijo Celestia.

"No, no…ya sería demasiado."

"Solo espera aquí un momento."

Alexander no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, mientras veía a Celestia salir de la habitación.

"Muy bien, ustedes ganan." dijo Alexander, en un tono tranquilo.


	7. VII: Representante de los Humanos

**Capítulo VII: Representante de los Humanos.**

"Tal vez tú puedas contarme Luna." dijo Alexander mirando a la Princesa Luna.

"¿Contarte de qué?"

"Como fue que la esfera fue capaz de encontrarnos, porque aún no lo entiendo del todo."

"Tampoco lo entiendo Princesa Luna." dijo Twilight viniendo al lado de Alexander, aunque las demás también estaban atentas a la conversación.

Luna soltó una pequeña risa antes de responder.

"¿Recuerdan que mi hermana dijo que el poder del elemento debía activarse?"

"Si. Lo recuerdo." dijo Alexander.

"Y solo así el hechizo funcionaría." agregó Twilight.

"Fluttershy posee el Elemento de la Amabilidad, o Bondad, si prefieren llamarlo así."

"¿Entonces cuando se activó?" preguntó Alexander.

"¿Dónde apareció la esfera en tu mundo?" le devolvió otra pregunta Luna.

"En una plaza, cerca de donde vivía."

"¿Dónde encontraste a Fluttershy?"

Fue en ese momento en el que Alexander ató los cabos sueltos.

"Espera…entonces como era el Elemento de la Amabilidad…"

"Así es." dijo Luna. "Lograste sacar el poder del Elemento cuando ayudaste a Fluttershy. Tu acto bondadoso y respetable hizo que el elemento se activara." terminó diciendo Luna mientras caminaba un poco al frente y se daba vuelta para ver a Alexander y a las demás. "Por eso la esfera apareció allí, en esa plaza."

"¿Pero funcionó conmigo? ¿Un ser humano?"

"Nadie ha dicho que los Elementos funcionan solo en ponis." dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Por lo menos Alexander ya saco de su cabeza esa duda.

"La esfera seguramente llegó unas horas después de que ustedes se fueran, pero requirió tiempo para estabilizarse, ya que no sabemos cuanta distancia hay entre nuestro mundo y el tuyo, y probablemente nunca lo sabremos."

"Gracias Luna." le dijo Alexander sonriendo, pero luego volvió a tener una expresión de duda. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando llegamos Fluttershy comenzó a sentirse débil, al punto de quedarse dormida. Yo también me sentí débil, pero no me afecto tanto como a ella. ¿Sabes por qué ocurrió eso?"

"Cuando la esfera cruza distancias muy largas, como último recurso utiliza el poder de aquellos a los que va a buscar." comenzó a explicar Luna. "No necesita ser magia, incluso la Esencia de vida de algo basta para abastecerla de poder. Seguramente debido a la gran distancia que recorrió, la esfera debió usar toda la energía básica de Fluttershy, y parte de la tuya para volver."

Alexander ahora estaba tranquilo, pero aún tenía otra duda más.

"¿Tienes idea de que fue a buscar Celestia?"

"Esto." respondió Celestia mientras entraba de nuevo al lugar en donde estaban reunidos.

Todos en la habitación miraron a Celestia, que traía flotando con su magia una bolsa, al parecer de cuero, y un pergamino con bordes dorados.

"¿Y esa bolsa?" preguntó Alexander.

"Un regalo, a modo de disculpas." dijo Celestia, dándole la bolsa a Alexander.

Cuando él tomó la bolsa, notó el sonido que hacen las monedas cuando se mueven.

"¿Dinero?"

"5000 Bits, para ser exactos." dijo Celestia.

"¿¡5000 BITS!?" gritaron Twilight, sus amigas, y Spike.

"Debo suponer que es MUCHO dinero." dijo Alexander. "Celestia. No voy a mentir. Ahora mismo requiero dinero, pero… ¿No estás exagerando un poco, dándole dinero a un ser que acabas de conocer?"

"Como dije antes, considéralo parte de nuestras disculpas." dijo Celestia. "Además, no seas tan modesto. Tu no nos dijiste que tu herida anterior pudo haber sido peor."

Alexander puso un rostro que reflejaba duda, y Twilight se acercó a él.

"Les conté de tu reacción antes del accidente."

"Ah, eso."

"¿Qué ocurrió ahí Alexander?"

Alexander se vio en la necesidad de explicarlo.

"Está bien…por alguna razón que ni yo entiendo, cuando está a punto de ocurrirme algo malo, principalmente algo que me haga daño, siento una sensación algo extraña en mi cuerpo, como si me estuviera avisando."

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que dijo Twilight.

"Sé que es extraño, pero desde hace un buen tiempo que me ocurre." dijo Alexander. "No podría darles otra explicación más detallada que esa."

"De todas maneras Alexander." dijo Luna. "Si no fuera porque te protegiste con tus…" quería terminar la frase, pero ni las Princesas conocen el nombre de las partes del cuerpo humano.

"Brazos." le ayudó Alexander.

"Gracias. Si no hubieras usado tus brazos para protegerte hace un rato, podría haberte golpeado en la cara y tu cuerpo, y tus heridas habrían sido peores."

"Es por eso que encontramos justo ayudarte ahora." dijo Celestia, trayendo con su magia al parecer un documento. "También llévate esto. Te ahorrará algo de tiempo cuando quieras buscar una casa."

"¿Y esto?" volvió a preguntar Alexander, examinando el pergamino. "Parece un documento."

"Al buscar una casa, normalmente tendrías que hacer un poco de papeleo y firmar unas cuantas cosas. Con esto, te ahorrarás esa parte y podrás tomar la propiedad que elijas como tuya inmediatamente."

Alexander dio un silbido demostrando que estaba impresionado, acercándose a Celestia y a Luna.

"Muchas gracias Princesas, por todo."

"Si necesitas hablar con nosotras, estamos aquí gran parte del tiempo, con algunas excepciones." dijo Celestia.

"Bueno, ahora mismo se me ocurrió una pregunta." dijo Alexander, mirando a Luna. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para abrir la puerta con tal fuerza Luna?"

"Será mejor que des unos cuantos pasos para atrás." le dijo ella.

Haciendo caso a su indicación, Alexander se alejó unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, y todas las demás también. Alexander las miró por un momento, extrañado, pero pronto se le irían las dudas.

Cuando Luna comenzó a hablar, se escuchó con un volumen muy alto, como si estuviera gritando, con una especie de eco, y por alguna razón su voz tenía la fuerza suficiente como para lanzar una corriente de aire con su boca.

"ABRÍ LA PUERTA CON LA TRADICIONAL VOZ REAL DE CANTERLOT, PERO NO SABÍA QUE DEL OTRO LADO ESTABAN USTEDES."

Cuando terminó de Hablar, Alexander quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos, y luego recobró la compostura.

"Oooooooooh." dijo lentamente. "Eso fue simplemente fantástico."

"Gracias a todos por haber venido." dijo Celestia.

Twilight se acercó a Celestia, y se dieron un abrazo, acercando ambas sus cuellos y sus hocicos.

"Fue un placer verte otra vez Twilight."

"Igualmente Princesa."

"Applejack. Dile a Mac que tendremos que dejar la charla para mañana." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de ella. "Estoy algo cansado y con el viaje de vuelta en tren no creo que haya suficiente tiempo, considerando que debo buscar una casa."

"Oh. Claro, no hay cuidado." Le respondió Applejack.

"No tan rápido." dijo Luna.

"Acérquense todos aquí. Los llevaremos devuelta a Ponyville mediante teletransportación, para que no pierdan tiempo." dijo Celestia.

Alexander nuevamente se sorprendió. Incluso se está sorprendiendo de las veces que ya se ha sorprendido.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó. "Es… ¿Es eso posible?"

"Somos las Gobernantes de Equestria. Podemos hacer muchas cosas." dijo Luna en un tono amigable.

Alexander se quedó sin palabras, pero siguió la petición de las Princesas y todos se juntaron en un lugar específico."

"Ahora solo relájense." dijo Luna, mientras tanto ella como Celestia comenzaban el hechizo.

Una especie de aro comenzó a girar alrededor de ellos, cada vez más rápido.

"Dios…tengo tantas cosas que debo estudiar sobre este mundo." dijo Alexander, aún maravillado con Equestria.

"Adiós a todos. Esperamos verlos en otro momento, sobre todo a ti Alexander." dijo Celestia en un tono gentil. "Y Alexander…de momento no pierdas ese papel."

"¿Qué hay escrito en el?" preguntó Alexander.

"Es una sorpresa." dijo Celestia en un tono juguetón como el de Rarity.

En el último instante, tanto Celestia como Luna le hicieron un guiño con su ojo derecho.

"¿Acaban de…?" pero Alexander no pudo terminar la frase.

Un brillo blanco por un segundo se apoderó del lugar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alexander y el resto del grupo ya no estaba.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Alexander abrió los ojos tras ser cegado por una luz, se dio cuenta que ahora estaban en la casa de Twilight.

"Wow…" Fue todo lo que dijo.

"¡Hey Twilight!" dijo Rainbow. "Ahora que todo este asunto se arregló… ¿Por qué no salimos todas a comer algo? Me muero de hambre."

"Claro ¿Por qué no? A mí también me está dando hambre." dijo Twilight. Las demás también estaban de acuerdo.

Luego miró a Spike. "¿Quieres acompañarnos Spike?"

"Gracias Twilight, pero la verdad desperté muy temprano. Me quedaré aquí a reponer algo de sueño."

"Oh, está bien." dijo Twilight, volteando a ver a Alexander.

"¿Quieres venir Alexander?"

"Agradezco la invitación, pero paso. Recuerda que debo buscar una casa." dijo él, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

"¿No quieres que te acompañemos?" preguntó Rarity.

"Debo hacer esto solo. No quiero molestarlas con cada lugar que tenga que ir de ahora en adelante." respondió él.

"Está bien, pero recuerda que debes hablar con la Alcaldesa." dijo Twilight.

"La Alcaldesa, entendido." dijo Alexander abriendo la puerta. "Las veo después." se despidió el humano, saliendo de la casa.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Twilight volteó a mirar a las demás.

"Muy bien. ¿Dónde iremos a comer?"

.

.

.

.

Alexander todavía tenía el mapa que le dio Twilight ayer, pero no lo necesitó para volver a ir al ayuntamiento.

Al entrar, notó inmediatamente a la Alcaldesa, quien estaba nuevamente organizando algunos documentos.

"Hola de nuevo, Alcaldesa." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de ella.

"Hola. ¿Alexander cierto?" dijo la Alcaldesa, volteándose a saludarlo. "¿Qué te trae por aquí nuevamente?"

"Pues a modo de resumen: Quiero comprar una casa." dijo Alexander, mientras sonreía.

"¿De verdad? ¿Quiere decir que vas a vivir en Ponyville?" preguntó la Alcaldesa, comenzando a sonreír más. "¡Maravilloso! Necesito traer un par de documentos para que veamos los trámites." dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una puerta al otro extremo.

"Ah, espere un momento." dijo Alexander, haciendo que ella se detuviera. "La Princesa Celestia me pidió que le mostrara esto." Alexander sacó el papel que Celestia le entregó.

"¿La Princesa?" preguntó la Alcaldesa con algo de sorpresa mientras tomaba el papel para revisarlo en la mesa en donde tenía los otros documentos que estaba organizando.

En solo unos cuantos segundos, la cara de la Alcaldesa cambió de seriedad a sorpresa.

"¡Por la misma Celestia! Disculpe mis modales Alexander." dijo la Alcaldesa, agachando la cabeza a modo de disculpa. "Debió haberme dicho antes que usted era el Representante de los Humanos. ¡Y elegido por la Princesa!"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó él, completamente tomado por sorpresa por lo que dijo la Alcaldesa.

"Aquí lo dice." dijo la Alcaldesa mostrándole el contenido del pergamino.

Alexander comenzó a ver, notando que había una especie de sello en el que se mezclaba la figura del sol y la de la Luna, teniendo la mitad de cada uno, y dividido de forma diagonal hacia arriba de izquierda a derecha.

"Certificado de autentificación de… ¿Representante de Especies?" dijo Alexander con un tono de duda, mientras comenzaba a leer:

"Yo, la Princesa Celestia, apruebo, y adjudico a Alexander Woodgate con el título de 'Representante Oficial de Especie'. En este caso: 'Humano'.

Como tal, Alexander está absuelto de todo trámite de categoría menor o mediana, e incluso mayor. Este último siempre y cuando sea autorizado por las mismas Princesas. Estos beneficios se mantendrán, siempre que no vayan en contra de los principios fundados por ambas Princesas. Esto es, la comunicación, unión, y amistad entre especies en Equestria."

Alexander se quedó sin palabras. Varias dudas pasaron por su mente en ese momento. ¿Elegido por Celestia? ¿Cuándo la Princesa hizo esto? No puede haber sido mientras fue a buscar el dinero, tiene que haberlo tenido listo desde antes, pero…

"Por favor, mire esto." le dijo la Alcaldesa. "Actualmente tenemos tres casas disponibles. Aquí hay una breve descripción de ellas."

La Alcaldesa le pasó un folleto a Alexander con las casas disponibles, y como dijo ella, eran tres y se mostraban con una imagen de cómo se veía en el exterior y parte del interior.

Alexander dejó de lado sus dudas y comenzó a revisar sus opciones:

La primera casa parecía ser algo grande. Tenía varias habitaciones, un amplio patio y estaba casi cerca del Ayuntamiento. El problema era su costo: 4.000 Bits. Era demasiado. Alexander necesitará más dinero si quiere establecerse y mantener un balance con el dinero que le dieron hace poco.

La segunda casa era más pequeña, pero más que aceptable a los gustos de él. No había patio, pero la casa tenía lo necesario para vivir tranquilo, y estaba cerca del Spa, su precio era de 1500 bits.

La tercera casa era un poco más grande que la segunda pero no superaba a la primera, tenía un salón de entrada muy decente, un comedor, un sótano, un segundo piso que tenía dos habitaciones y un baño (instalado al estilo de Canterlot, según el folleto).

Alexander se sorprendió por dos detalles con esta casa: el primero era que ya habían muebles instalados en ella, solo algunos: Unas mesas, un par de camas, y el equipo del baño.

El segundo detalle era que tenía un patio mediano, e incluso, tenía un pequeño espacio en donde podía plantar semillas. Esto le interesó mucho, ya él siempre quiso probar el esfuerzo y fruto que sentía un granjero, aunque fuera en menor medida.

"Wow. Mucho mejor que la primera a mi parecer, si incluso tiene muebles pre-instalados." Cuando Alexander vio el precio de la casa, por un momento pensó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

"¿2…2500 Bits?"

En comparación a la primera casa en cuanto a características y espacio, esta debería ser más cara. Pero al contrario de lo que pensó, era más barata.

"¿Por qué el precio de la tercera casa es…bueno, más barato de lo que pienso que debería ser?" preguntó Alexander a la Alcaldesa.

"Bueno…es porque…es la que está más cerca del bosque Everfree, y ningún poni ha querido comprarla. El dueño anterior no tuvo problemas en dejar algunos muebles, pero ni siquiera con eso se han interesado en ella." dijo la Alcaldesa, algo deprimida.

Alexander trató de ver algún detalle que le hiciera ver por qué nadie la quería. Tenía todo lo necesario y más para vivir. Tal vez había alguna historia detrás, pero la casa le interesó, y mucho.

"Elijo esa casa." terminó diciendo Alexander.

La alcaldesa miró al humano con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

"¿En serio?"

"Muy enserio. Nadie le está sacando provecho, lo que es malo. Así que yo lo haré." dijo Alexander sonriendo.

"¡Pero claro! Espéreme aquí un momento por favor." dijo la Alcaldesa, dirigiéndose a otra habitación.

.

.

.

.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Alexander pagó por la propiedad, recibiendo los papeles correspondientes que lo acreditan como dueño de esa casa ante la ley, y las llaves para abrir las puertas. Él ya conoce los procedimientos porque vendió la casa de sus padres en su mundo y luego arrendó el apartamento.

Comenzó a recordar cómo estaba todo cuando la esfera se lo llevó tanto a él como a Fluttershy a Equestria, pensó en los recuerdos que estaban guardados en una de las habitaciones…que ya no vería más.

"Vamos…ya no hay razón para seguir pensando en ello. Ya no volveré allí…" se dijo a sí mismo.

Tardó menos de lo que esperaba en conseguir una casa, y aún quedaba una buena parte del día.

"Fluttershy y las demás deben de estar comiendo algo en este momento." dijo Alexander.

Alexander se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del Spa que no pudo ver ayer, y aprovechó la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora, ya que considerando los eventos de hoy, estaba cansado, y que mejor lugar para relajarse un poco que el Spa.

BGM: watch?v=2E1p9ovNJfQ (Coiffure Clips - Pokémon X & Y Music Extended)

Cuando entró, observó que las paredes eran de un color parecido al azul, pero un poco más oscuro. Ana gran alfombra circular con dos tonos de purpura decoraba el piso. Algunas plantas dentro de vasijas estaban en uno que otro rincón del lugar, y de diferentes tamaños. Unas pequeñas lámparas servían como fuente de iluminación, aunque ahora estaban apagadas, y finalmente, a unos pasos de la puerta, estaba el mostrador donde seguramente atendían a los clientes.

No vio a nadie en el mostrador, y pensó que deben estar arreglando cosas dentro del Spa, después de todo no hay nadie. Había un timbre encima del mostrador el cuál Alexander no dudó en hacer sonar.

En unos segundos llegaron dos ponis exactamente iguales físicamente, con la única diferencia en sus colores, que estaban literalmente invertidos.

"Yo soy Lotus Blossom." dijo alegremente la poni de color celeste y pelo rosa.

"Y yo soy Aloe." continuó la poni de color rosa y pelo celeste.

Ambas llegaron y mantuvieron los ojos cerrados mientras se presentaban, haciendo que Alexander se preguntara como logran no chocar con algo en el camino.

"¿En qué podemos…" dijeron ambas abriendo los ojos, pero tardaron un segundo completo en terminar la pregunta. "…ayudarle?"

Ambas miraban fijamente al ser que tenían frente a ellas, y sus ojos al parecer se agrandaron de sorpresa cuando vieron al desconocido, que medía un poco más que el doble que ellas.

"Que…" dijo una.

"Grande…" dijo la otra.

"(¡Rayos! ¡Olvidé que nunca me habían visto!)" pensó Alexander, poniendo una cara que demostraba estar algo nervioso.

"De casualidad… ¿No es usted el 'humano' del que han estado hablando estos días?" preguntó Lotus.

"Es cierto. ¿Recuerdas a esas dos ponis que vinieron ayer?" dijo Aloe, mirando a Lotus. "¿Las que son clientes regulares? Ellas estaban hablando de un 'humano' que conocieron, incluso una de ellas dijo que fue muy amable con ella cuando lo conoció."

Alexander pensó en las posibilidades, y solo por curiosidad, se le ocurrió una pregunta.

"¿Una de esas ponis era de color amarillo, con crin rosada y con una Cutie Mark de unas mariposas?"

"Oh, entonces es cierto." dijeron ambas sonriendo.

Alexander comenzó a reír al haber adivinado al primer intento.

"Lamento no haberme presentado aún." dijo Alexander mientras miraba a ambas ponis. "Yo soy Alexander Woodgate. Es un placer."

"Es algo raro que un poni masculino venga al Spa, pero es aún más que otra especie lo haga." dijo Aloe.

"¿Hay algún problema en mi caso?" preguntó Alexander.

"Para nada." dijo Lotus, tomando una especie de carta. "Estos son los servicios que podemos brindar." dijo entregándole el papel a Alexander.

Alexander tomó el papel, y comenzó a revisar los servicios y los precios. Había desde servicios simples, como cuidado del cuerpo, mantención de cuernos y cascos, hasta servicios completos que abarcaban todo un proceso de belleza.

Las opciones eran claramente limitadas para él ya que era un humano, y un hombre, hasta que encontró algo indicado.

"Supongo que pediré el masaje de relajación muscular." dijo Alexander. "Desde esta mañana he tenido un dolor continuo en mi espalda."

"Claro. Son 30 bits." dijo Aloe.

"(¿Cuánto dinero me dio exactamente Celestia?)" se preguntó mientras pagaba, viendo que lo único que ha tenido que pagar en gran cantidad ha sido la casa.

"Síganos por favor." dijo Lotus.

Cuando las ponis del Spa y Alexander entraron a la otra habitación, él se dio cuenta de que ya habían unos cuantos ponis siendo atendidos, y había más personal además de Lotus y Aloe.

Por un momento, tanto el personal como los ponis que eran atendidos miraron a Alexander con curiosidad.

Alexander soltó una pequeña risa. "Veo que aún hay ponis que no me han visto."

"Ponyville es algo pequeño, pero es muy poblado." dijo Aloe.

Entraron a otra habitación vacía, los otros ponis estaban teniendo servicios básicos, pero lo que pidió Alexander requería algo de privacidad.

"Tiene que…sacarse lo que lleva puesto arriba, señor Alexander." dijo Lotus manteniendo la compostura, pero algo nerviosa tras decir eso.

"Oh nada de señor por favor, que tengo veintitrés años." dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarse la chaqueta, y luego la polera.

Lotus y Aloe no pudieron evitar mirarlo un momento mientras estaba sin su ropa superior puesta. Luego se miraron, dándose cuenta que ambas estaban levemente sonrojadas, y nuevamente trataron de mantener la compostura.

Alexander no es del tipo atlético, pero tampoco comía mal, por lo que tenía un cuerpo más bien normal.

"Dado que usted es…más grande que los ponis, tendremos que ocupar dos tablas de apoyo para su cuerpo, y…ambas estaremos…encargadas del masaje." dijo Aloe. "Y usualmente los clientes se ponen una bata ofrecida por nosotras, pero lamentablemente no tenemos una que sea de su tamaño y forma. Le ruego nos disculpe."

"No se preocupen. Es más, lamento que tengan que arreglárselas para atenderme." dijo Alexander a modo de disculpas.

"Oh para nada, no se preocupe." dijo Lotus mientras llevaba la ropa de Alexander a un lugar protegido, pero mientras lo hacía el papel que le dio Celestia se cayó del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"Yo lo recojo hermana, no te preocupes." dijo Aloe.

"¿Entonces son gemelas? Eso explicaría el parentesco." dijo Alexander, sentándose en la tabla.

"Hermana…ven a leer esto." le dijo Aloe a su hermana.

Lotus llegó al lado de Aloe y comenzó a leer el pergamino, luego de esto ambas dejaron el papel junto con la ropa, con una cara de estar realmente sorprendidas, y cada una fue a buscar una almohada para Alexander.

"Sentimos mucho la descortesía, Alexander." dijo Lotus.

"Estábamos algo nerviosas, y frente a un representante oficial de especies. ¡Qué vergüenza!" dijo Aloe.

"(Vaya, al parecer muchos ponis entienden que eso es importante.)" pensó mientras les respondía a las ponis. "Vamos, cálmense. No han hecho nada malo. Además yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe."

Alexander dirigió su mirada a Lotus.

"¿Me recuesto ahora?"

"Claro, póngase cómodo por favor." dijo Lotus.

Durante unos veinte minutos, tanto Lotus como Aloe estuvieron dándole suaves masajes en la espalda a Alexander, preguntándole de vez en cuando dónde debían enfocarse. A pesar de usar sus cascos, los masajes que daban fueron para Alexander muy buenos.

"Ooooooohhh…hacía un buen rato…que no me relajaba tanto." dijo Alexander, demostrando algo de sueño en su voz.

"No sé cómo se le dice a esto, pero estaba muy tenso." dijo Lotus.

"Espalda." dijo Alexander.

"¿Los humanos son usualmente del tamaño de usted?" preguntó Aloe.

"Aloe, no hay que molestar al cliente con preguntas." dijo Lotus.

"No, está bien." le dijo Alexander. "No hay que ser tan estrictos…algunos podrían ser más grandes que yo, pudiendo llegar a medir hasta dos metros, pero son pocos esos casos, todo depende de la edad y el crecimiento del humano."

"Vaya…" fue lo único que pudo decir Aloe.

"No creo que sea el primero…en decirles esto…pero creo que hacen su trabajo de maravilla." continuó hablando Alexander.

"Gracias. Nos alegra ver que está satisfecho de momento." dijo Lotus.

"Me pregunto… ¿Quién es la poni que acompañaba a Fluttershy?" preguntó Alexander relajado.

"Si te refieres a la poni que mencionamos antes, siempre viene acompañada de una poni llamada Rarity." dijo Aloe.

"¿Oh? ¿Rarity viene aquí todas las semanas?" preguntó Alexander, mientras sentía como su espalda dejaba de dolerle. "Oooooooh…eso sí se sintió bien."

"Ella y… ¿Fluttershy no? Ellas son clientes regulares." dijo Lotus.

"Interesante…dato." logró decir Alexander entre el relajo.

"Ya estamos casi listas." dijo Aloe. "¿Alguna zona de su…espalda, que quiere que repasemos?" dijo Aloe.

"En el centro, si es posible." dijo Alexander, a punto de caer dormido.

"Ya escuchaste Aloe." dijo Lotus.

Estuvieron otros cinco minutos hasta que consideraron que era suficiente.

Alexander se levantó lentamente, y comenzó a estirarse. Nuevamente ambas ponis no pudieron evitar el mirarlo mientras lo hacía, volviendo a tener algo enrojecidas sus mejillas.

"Dios. Realmente hicieron un buen trabajo." dijo Alexander mientras moví sus brazos y se estiraba hacia los lados. "Ya no siento dolor en mi espalda."

"Nos alegra el saber que lo hicimos bien." dijeron ambas alegremente.

Alexander fue a buscar su ropa, se vistió, y de la bolsa con su dinero sacó 20 bits.

"Esto es para ustedes." dijo el humano mientras le daba 10 bits a cada una. "Considérenlo un bonus por lo bien que hicieron su trabajo."

"Vaya. Muchas gracias." dijo Lotus.

"Realmente se lo agradezco." dijo Aloe.

"Bueno…algo me dice que no es la única vez que vendré aquí, así que las veré otro día." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Hasta luego." dijeron ambas mientras Alexander llegaba hasta la puerta y salía de la habitación.

BGM -OFF-

Mientras Alexander salía del Spa, recordó que tenía que hablar con Big Mac en la granja.

.

.

.

.

Twilight y las demás estaban caminando devuelta a la casa de ella.

Después de haber comido en un restaurante conocido de Ponyville famoso por sus exquisitos emparedados, cada una fue a terminar asuntos personales en sus hogares y lugares de trabajo, a excepción de Twilight, ya que fue a visitar un rato a Zecora. Tras esto volvieron a juntarse en la plaza central, dando finalmente un paseo por una buena parte de Ponyville.

BGM: watch?v=7jSLvkumQMg (Town - Final Fantasy (PSX) Music Extended)

"Esos emparedados de diente de león que comimos antes estuvieron deliciosos." dijo Twilight con gusto.

"Tres seguidos. Al parecer tenías mucha hambre Rainbow." dijo Rarity, mirando a Rainbow.

"La verdad es que en el apuro de la reunión me salté el desayuno. No podía resistirme." dijo en su defensa Rainbow Dash.

"Oigan. ¿Qué piensan de Alexander hasta ahora?" preguntó Applejack, cambiando el tema. "¿Creen que pueda adaptarse a vivir en Ponyville?"

"Estoy algo preocupada." dijo Fluttershy.

"Yo también." dijo Twilight. "No importa que tan alegre se haya visto al respecto, nadie puede simplemente vivir una vida y luego pasar a otra así como si nada."

"Tú estuviste con él, Fluttershy." dijo Applejack. "¿Sabes algo más aparte de cómo es su mundo? ¿Algún dato personal?"

"No lo sé. No le quise preguntar en su momento. Su mayor prioridad…era…bueno, tratar de ayudarme." dijo mientras sonreía.

Twilight pensó que tarde o temprano verían a Alexander en algún punto de Ponyville, pero…

"Pensé que lo encontraríamos si caminábamos un rato por Ponyville, pero no hay rastro de él. ¿Estará esperándonos en mi casa?" se preguntó Twilight.

Justo en ese momento, vieron algo en una banca que estaba a unos metros de distancia, o mejor dicho a alguien.

Alexander estaba sentado, terminando de comer el último de los Cupcakes que le había preparado Pinkie, y luego miró su celular.

"Me pregunto si habrá alguna manera de cargar este celular aquí en Equestria…" dijo algo pensativo, cuando una voz familiar captó su atención.

"¡Alexander!" era la voz de Fluttershy.

Inmediatamente vio a Fluttershy y a las demás acercarse.

"Oh chicas. ¿Cómo estuvo la comida?" preguntó Alexander.

"Comimos emparedados de diente de león." dijo Twilight. "Y estuvieron deliciosos."

"Creo que aún no estoy preparado para comer eso." dijo Alexander mientras reía.

"¿Qué hay de ti Alex? ¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Applejack.

"Relativamente bien. Un par de sorpresas, pero todo bien." contestó Alexander.

"¿Conseguiste la casa de tus sueños?" preguntó Rarity con su característico tono de cariño.

"Pues sí. Me costó la mitad de lo que me entregó Celestia, pero es amplia, cubre todas las necesidades y más, diría yo." decía Alexander. "De hecho pensé que costaría más, pero la Alcaldesa me dijo que nadie la compraba por estar cerca del Bosque Everfree."

Las chicas entonces se dieron cuenta de a qué casa se referían.

"¡Fluttershy!" dijo Pinkie. "¡Compró esa casa que está cerca de la tuya! ¡Ahora serán vecinos!"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Alexander, algo sorprendido al saber eso.

"Mi cabaña está a unos cuantos metros de Ponyville, no tan lejos del bosque." dijo Fluttershy acercándose a Alexander. "Siguiendo un camino que está al lado de mi cabaña por unos minutos, está la casa que acabas de comprar…espero que nos llevemos bien, nuevo vecino." dijo Fluttershy mientras le sonreía.

"Lo mismo digo." dijo Alexander. "¿No quieren ir a echar un vistazo conmigo? No tengo nada que hacer…finalmente.

"¿Finalmente?" preguntó Applejack.

"Celestia al parecer me eligió como 'Representante Oficial de la Especie Humana'." dijo Alexander como si fuera algo normal, mostrando el papel que le había dado Celestia.

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas. Alexander no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"¿Qué tan importante es esto?" preguntó Alexander. "Porque tanto la Alcaldesa como Lotus y Aloe comenzaron a tratarme con más formalidad al leer el documento."

Rarity notó los nombres de las ponis del Spa, al igual que Fluttershy.

"¿Fuiste al Spa?" preguntó Rarity.

"Ah, sí. Mi espalda seguía adolorida, y ayer no pude verlo. Así que aproveche la oportunidad hoy, y sigo pensando que hicieron un excelente trabajo." dijo Alexander estirando su espalda.

"Ahora que lo pienso, es normal que te haya dado el título de Representante de Especies." habló Twilight. "Eres el primer y único humano aquí en Equestria."

"Es un título muy respetado." dijo Rarity. "Sobre todo aquellos que son elegidos por las Princesas. Incluyéndote a ti, son solamente tres los que han sido elegidos. Eso quiere decir que la Princesa realmente confía en ti Alexander."

"Pero… ¿Por qué las Princesas me están dando tanta ayuda?" se preguntó Alexander. "Fueron comprensibles con el incidente de Fluttershy, me dieron un empujón para instalarme en Ponyville, y con esto me han dado un status. ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo arreglaron todo esto en tan poco tiempo?"

"Bueno, ciertamente es inusual." dijo Twilight. "La Princesa Celestia siempre es muy cuidadosa, sobre todo cuando es un asunto que tiene que ver con nosotras."

"Entiendo que lo hizo a modo de disculpas, pero sigo pensando que debe haber otro motivo de por medio." dijo Alexander, a modo pensativo.

Alexander decidió no pensar más en el asunto. Por ahora, los motivos son un misterio.

"Bien. ¿Entonces vendrán a ver mi casa? Ni siquiera yo la he visto." dijo Alexander soltando una pequeña risa.

"Pero claro." dijo Twilight. "Supongo que te veremos más seguido de ahora en adelante."

"Tú lo has dicho." le dijo Alexander mientras se levantaba. "Applejack, ya hablé con tu hermano. Trabajaré la mitad del día en la granja los fines de semana." le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar. El grupo de ponis comenzó a seguirlo.

"Es inusual que Big Mac acepte ayuda en el trabajo." dijo Applejack.

"Dijo que había algo en lo que podía ayudar mucho con estas manos." dijo Alexander, abriendo y cerrando el puño en ambas manos. "Aunque considero extraño que me haya pedido que esperara un mes para comenzar."

"Casi lo olvido Alexander." dijo Rarity. "Lo más probable es que mañana tenga lista las prendas que me pediste."

"Recuérdame mañana cuanto te debo Rarity, y no empieces con que no quieres pago. Dije que lo pagaría, y lo haré." dijo Alexander.

"Oh, que obstinado." dijo Rarity soltando una leve risa.

"Pinkie. ¿Te parece si hacemos la celebración de la que hablabas ayer cuando lleguemos a mi casa?" preguntó Alexander.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Me parece una estupenda idea!" dijo Pinkie, mientras caminaba junto a los demás, dando saltos como siempre.

"Estos días sí que han sido agitados para mí." dijo Alexander, con un tono de cansancio.

Alexander miró a Twilight mientras seguían caminando.

"Twilight."

"¿Sí?"

"Necesitaré unos cuantos libros para saber lo básico sobre Equestria. ¿Está bien que mañana vaya a tu casa a estudiar un poco?"

"Por supuesto, además también me gustaría saber más sobre tu especie."

"En realidad no te pierdes de la gran cosa." dijo Alexander.

"Eres una especie inexistente en Equestria. Definitivamente es algo impresionante." le contestó Twilight.

"Muy bien, tú ganas. Pero no mañana. Quiero tratar de saber lo más que pueda de Equestria para no generar algún malentendido en el futuro." dijo Alexander.

Mientras continuaban caminando. Rainbow Dash comenzó a volar y se puso al lado de Alexander.

"Espero que en algún momento encuentres una forma de poder llegar a los cielos. Me encantaría mostrarte Cloudsdale."

"¿Cloudsdale?" le preguntó Alexander, extrañado.

"Es de donde Fluttershy y yo venimos." le dijo Rainbow. "Ahora no está lejos de Ponyville, pero como está situada en las nubes, los que no son pegasos no pueden llegar fácilmente.

Alexander se detuvo por un momento, haciendo que las chicas también se detuvieran.

"¿Alexander?" Preguntó Twilight.

"En Equestria…" dijo Alexander, con la voz algo baja, pero luego subió el volumen de su voz. "En Equestria. ¿Existen Ciudades Flotantes?" terminó de decir Alexander mientras miraba fijamente a Rainbow.

"Bueno, Cloudsdale está hecha principalmente de nubes así que…"

Alexander no lo podía creer. Está por comenzar una nueva vida en un lugar que desafía completamente el modo de vida que tenía antes en su mundo, pero eso no lo asusta ni le incomoda, al contrario: Le encanta.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

"Creo que me gustará vivir aquí." terminó diciendo alegremente.


	8. VIII: Drástica Broma

**Capítulo VIII: Drástica Broma.**

Han pasado tres días desde que Alexander llegó a Equestria, y en ninguno de estos él ha perdido el tiempo.

Al llegar, conoció a las amigas de Fluttershy, a parte de los habitantes de Ponyville, y al día siguiente se reunió con las Gobernantes de Equestria. Continuó su exploración en Ponyville, finalizando con una celebración en la nueva casa que había comprado.

Resulta que la casa estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Fluttershy, y gracias a que algunos muebles ya estaban instalados, la fiesta se pudo hacer sin problemas. Por supuesto, considerando que Alexander quería una celebración pequeña, y que no llamara la atención.

Al día siguiente, se despertó temprano para ir a buscar la ropa que Rarity le había preparado, y luego fue a estudiar información básica de Equestria en la casa de Twilight, aunque solo pudo saber sobre las principales razas y de algunos lugares cercanos a Ponyville.

Tras haber estudiado y haber salido a caminar un rato por la plaza central, conoció a un poni que por alguna extraña razón, tenía una obsesión con la gelatina, incluso tenía frascos gigantes…en donde a veces él estaba dentro, y muchos en Ponyville preferían ignorarlo.

Debido a esto, casi todo el pueblo, incluyendo a Twilight y las demás, les sorprendió cuando Alexander por mera curiosidad intentó hablar con él, y con algo de paciencia pudo saber su nombre: Hughbert Jellius. Logró convencerlo de que balanceara su obsesión con su vida personal, y que tuviera más confianza en sí mismo frente a lo demás. Gracias a esto, Hughbert ya no tiene el hábito raro de estar dentro de frascos gigantes, y se dedica ahora a la venta de gelatina. Incluso logró captar la atención de una que otra yegua, ya que él era alto y con el cuerpo parecido al de Big Mac, y con su actitud cambiada, comenzaron a interesarse más en él.

Ahora, en el día miércoles, Alexander salió temprano de su casa a comprar unas cuantas semillas para sembrarlas en su patio.

Pero durante el camino de regreso se cruzó con algo que nunca había visto, y por la apariencia, no era un poni, pero no estaba alejado de la idea.

Al parecer estaba comprando algunas hierbas, seguramente como ingredientes para alguna poción, y se caracterizaba por tener dos colores en su piel, o capa. Alexander aún no sabe si debe decirlo como tal, o no complicarse y decirle piel.

Su pelo reflejaba casi al original estilo Punk de su mundo, tenía unos cuantos anillos en su cuello, unos cuantos más en su pata izquierda y pequeños aros en las orejas. Cuando este ser se dio vuelta para seguir su camino, notó a Alexander, quedándose en el mismo lugar por unos cuantos segundos.

"Realmente no esperaba ver a una cebra." dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba.

La cebra también se acercó, y de manera amistosa hacia Alexander.

"Conoces el nombre de mi especie." dijo la cebra con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ya conocía a las cebras desde antes." le respondió Alexander. "Aunque no te he visto en Ponyville en los tres días que he estado aquí."

"Eso es porque yo vivo en el Bosque Everfree, y de vez en cuando vengo a Ponyville a comprar lo que necesito." dijo la cebra.

Alexander recordó lo que le había dicho Applejack la primera vez que fue a la granja.

"Entonces tú debes ser Zecora." dijo Alexander mientras sonreía.

"Al parecer también me conoces." dijo Zecora. "¿Pero quién eres tú entonces?"

"Oh, claro. No me he presentado." dijo Alexander, soltando una pequeña risa. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate, es un placer Zecora."

Zecora comenzó a observar a Alexander en general, dando una mirada pensativa.

"He visto muchas especies antes, pero es la primera vez que veo a una que no reconozco."

"No te culpo. Oficialmente mi especie no existe en Equestria."

"¿No existe?"

Alexander dio un leve suspiro. "Supongo que mereces una explicación."

Alexander trató de resumir lo más posible los últimos tres días que ha vivido, desde su encuentro con Fluttershy hasta ese día.

"Oh vaya." se limitó a decir Zecora. "¿Y…estás seguro de que el no poder volver a tu antiguo hogar no es un problema?"

"No es que tenga elección a estas alturas, pero sinceramente en los pocos días que he estado, Equestria es mucho mejor a mi parecer." dijo Alexander.

"Al parecer te gusta nuestro lugar, y supongo que aún te queda mucho por experimentar." le dijo Zecora.

"Tú lo has dicho." dijo Alexander, notando que a veces Zecora parece hablar con rimas.

En ese momento Alexander se dio cuenta que Zecora estaba cavando un pequeño agujero con su pata derecha, tal vez por instinto, pero Alexander por diferentes circunstancias sabía en parte la razón.

"No creo que encuentres agua aquí abajo." dijo él, llamando la atención de Zecora. "Después de todo hay un pequeño rio dentro del pueblo, en la plaza de hecho."

"¿Cómo supiste…?" preguntó Zecora sorprendida.

"De donde yo vengo, las cebras a veces excavan pequeños agujeros en ciertos lugares para obtener agua de la tierra." dijo Alexander en un tono como lo haría un maestro de escuela.

Zecora soltó una pequeña risa mientras dejaba de excavar.

"Sabes muchas cosas."

"Solo fue suerte. Es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de los libros de mi mundo." dijo Alexander, mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo, que increíblemente aún no se agotaba su batería.

"(43%.)" se dijo a si mismo Alexander, y luego miró a Zecora. "¿Sabes Zecora? No tengo nada que hacer hoy, y aún no conozco tu hogar. ¿Te importa si te acompaño un rato?"

"Para nada. Sería todo un placer."

Alexander y Zecora caminaron juntos mientras ella conseguía un par de productos más, y luego fueron hacia el bosque Everfree.

.

.

.

.

Alexander dio un buen vistazo a la entrada. Ciertamente no parecía ser un lugar amigable.

"Ahora entiendo por qué los ponis le tienen tanto miedo a este lugar." dijo él. "Con solo ver la entrada te hace pensarlo dos veces antes de entrar."

"Si vas por el camino correcto, no hay de qué preocuparse." dijo Zecora mientras entraba al bosque.

"Gracias a los libros de Twilight, y a ella misma, sé que el bosque funciona de la misma manera que en mi mundo: Por sí mismo. Las plantas crecen, el clima cambia, los animales sobreviven como en cualquier hábitat de mi mundo, así que no es tan terrorífico para mí…el único problema es que no solo hay animales aquí." dijo Alexander de manera seria, y siguiendo a Zecora.

"Aquellas criaturas más peligrosas están en lo más profundo del bosque, no debes preocuparte por ellas."

"Eso espero. No me gustaría encontrarme con una Hidra." dijo Alexander, dándole escalofríos. "Con el relato que me dijo Twilight es suficiente."

Alexander recordó el relato que Twilight le dijo cuando ella, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie Pie fueron perseguidos por una, en un pantano del bosque.

Al adentrarse más en el camino, la luz comenzaba a desaparecer de a poco, pero en ningún momento hubo algún animal salvaje que interfiriera en su camino.

"¿Entonces creían que eras una especie de bruja malvada?" preguntó Alexander.

"Así es, pero es un problema que ya se solucionó. Gracias a la pequeña Applebloom nuestra amistad funcionó."

"¿Applebloom? ¿Es algún familiar de Applejack?"

"Si. Es su hermana pequeña."

"Oh. Yo solo conocí a Mac. Supongo que en algún momento tendré el gusto de conocerla." dijo Alexander, mientras seguía observando el bosque.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos hasta que la casa de Zecora estaba a la vista. Parecía ser como la de Twilight, ya que era un árbol, pero era más pequeña, y el árbol era diferente, al ser del bosque Everfree. Al parecer habían unas pociones colgadas con cuerdas en algunas ramas, y también habían dos mascaras parecidas a las que usan algunas tribus en el mundo de Alexander. Una al lado de la casa, y la otra en el marco de la puerta de la entrada.

"Wow. Me recuerda a la casa de un shamán."

"Lo más cercano a eso serían los brebajes que preparo."

"¿Qué haces? ¿Medicinas?"

"En su mayoría sí, pero también se preparar unos cuantos estofados deliciosos." dijo alegremente Zecora.

Alexander estuvo un par de horas en la casa de Zecora, inspeccionando el lugar y conversando con ella. Gracias a eso, supo las cosas que ella podía hacer con sus brebajes, y también que conocía muy bien el bosque, ya que le explicó varias zonas de este.

"Agradezco tu hospitalidad Zecora." dijo Alexander, caminando hacia la puerta. "Espero hablemos otro día."

"Igualmente." le dijo Zecora. "Cuídate Alexander. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes volver solo?"

"No te preocupes, tengo el mapa de Twilight." le dijo Alexander, mostrándole el mapa con sus manos, y abrió la puerta.

La caminata de vuelta estuvo casi igual que antes, Alexander siguió las instrucciones para volver sin problemas, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la entrada, algo le llamó la atención.

Un poco a su izquierda, se veía algo azul. Entre toda la maleza oscura, había algo destacando, de color azul. Alexander sintió curiosidad de ver lo que era, después de todo estaba cerca de la ruta principal, así que no había problema.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar al punto azul, dándose cuenta en el lugar, que eran flores, muchas flores, completamente azules. Y no solo ahí, sino que en varias partes más.

"No soy un experto en flores, pero estas son muy bonitas." dijo Alexander, mientras observaba dichas flores. Fácilmente podría haber cientos, si no miles.

"Estoy seguro de que no habrá problema si saco…solamente una." dijo Alexander, a lo que se agachó, sacó una de las flores, y la guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Llegando a casa te buscaré un buen lugar en el patio." dijo Alexander, levantándose y volviendo al camino principal.

Alexander trató de llegar lo antes posible a su casa, aunque estando esta no tan lejos del bosque, no era una tarea difícil. Tenía que ordenar y dejar todo limpio. Twilight y las demás harían una visita mañana. Seguramente algo le quieren decir, o tal vez solo quieren pasar un rato con él. De todas formas, cuando llegó a su hogar, comenzó su tarea de ordenar la casa para que estuviera todo limpio.

"Uff…" dijo Alexander, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Estuvo gran parte del día ordenando la casa, y lo único que quería hacer ahora, era tomar una ducha refrescante e irse a dormir.

Antes de ducharse, Alexander revisó las semillas que había plantado en su patio, y además, el lugar que dejó para la planta azul que encontró hoy.

"Quién sabe…tal vez puedas crecer aquí." dijo Alexander con algo de esperanza. "Muy bien, una ducha me vendría de maravilla en estos momentos…"

.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente para Alexander fue más tranquila de lo normal, ya que al igual que Fluttershy, él vivía a las afueras de Ponyville y tendría que acostumbrarse, aunque no le molesta. De hecho no había dormido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo. El ambiente en la ciudad no le dejaba descansar del todo, pero aquí cada mañana le parece una bendición, con el único sonido siendo el cantar de las aves.

Alexander intentó levantarse…pero algo no estaba bien.

Trató de mover sus piernas, pero no le respondían del todo, lo mismo sucedía con sus brazos, y aún no podía abrir bien sus ojos.

"(Que extraño. Mis brazos no responden…)"

Al parecer tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacer girar su cuerpo, pero sus brazos y piernas aún no reaccionaban. Como consecuencia, cayó de la cama.

("Oooouuch…muy bien, esto ya se está poniendo raro…)"

Con mucho esfuerzo, intentó levantarse, lográndolo a duras penas, pero cuando se levantó, se sintió extraño, y perdía el balance a cada instante.

"(Tengo que abrir los ojos…)"

Comenzó a notar que sus sentidos volvían, así que pudo abrir los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que ahora su visión se veía desde más abajo.

"(¿Qué rayos…?)"

Alexander miró alrededor para saber que estaba ocurriendo, y cuando miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta.

No estaba viendo sus pies…veía un par de patas…patas de poni.

BGM: watch?v=QugbLVh9Pd4 (Sebastian Debeste ~ First-Class Reasoning - Gyakuten Kenji 2 Music Extended) [Muy recomendable que escuchen esto durante esta parte.]

Alexander se quedó quieto al instante, analizando lo que estaba viendo: Un par de patas de color café oscuro, con las pesuñas parecidas a las de Big Mac, pero un poco más pequeñas.

"No…no, espera…no." se dijo a sí mismo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, trató de caminar al espejo de su habitación, cayendo justo cuando llegó al lado de él. Se trató de levantar, esta vez con menos esfuerzo, y comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás para acostumbrarse, ya que cuando caminaba se sentía completamente extraño para él, y cuando ya se sintió más 'cómodo', miró el espejo.

Alexander por unos cuantos segundos no reaccionó. No se movió. Ni siquiera pensó. Solo se quedó allí, viendo en el espejo no su cuerpo, sino el de un poni.

Su cuerpo era ahora completamente café, seguía teniendo el mismo estilo de pelo de siempre aunque un poco más largo, pero ahora era un poni, y uno alto, del tamaño de Big Mac. como mínimo. Sin embargo, mientras que el tamaño de sus ojos era el mismo que el de los ponis, el color y forma de sus pupilas demostraban que también tenía características humanas.

Después de varios segundos, Alexander por fin reaccionó.

"Que…q-q-q-q-que… ¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO!?"

"¿Alexander?" se escuchó una voz desde afuera de su casa.

Él inmediatamente reconoció la voz. Era de Twilight.

"(¿¡Y qué hago ahora!?)" se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de buscar alguna solución a la insólita situación en la que está metido. "C-creo que lo mejor será explicarles a las chicas mi situación…si…creo que es lo mejor…"

Dicho esto, trató con todas sus fuerzas de llegar hasta la puerta de su casa.

"¿Habremos venido muy temprano?" se escuchó desde afuera a Twilight otra vez.

"Nah, estoy seguro que ya está de pie. A lo mejor no escuchó." dijo Applejack desde el otro lado.

"¡Hey! ¡Alexander! gritó Rainbow Dash. "Ya llegamos. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?"

"¡Un…un segundo!" se escuchó de adentro de la casa.

"¿Lo ven? Está despierto." dijo Applejack.

"¡Aaaaaaahh!" se escuchó desde adentro, y luego se escucharon una serie de golpes, como si alguien hubiera caído por unas escaleras.

"Umm… ¿Está todo bien allí adentro Alexander?" preguntó Twilight.

"Sinceramente…no." dijo con un tono de preocupación.

"Oh. ¿Ocurre algo malo?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"No lo sé…pero algo está pasando…algo extremadamente extraño…" respondió Alexander.

"¿Extremadamente extraño? Ooooooh, me pregunto que-" Pinkie Pie no pudo terminar su frase, ya que sin previo aviso, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar.

"Oooo-ooooo-ooooh-chi-iiii-iiiii-caaaaa-aaaass." decía Pinkie mientras seguía temblando.

Todas inhalaron aire a modo de sorpresa, ya que sabían lo que significaba: Pinkie-Sentido en acción.

"Si su cuerpo entero está temblando, quiere decir…" dijo Applejack.

"¡Qué algo que nadie esperaba que ocurriera va a ocurrir!" terminó la frase Twilight.

"¡Aaaaahh!" se escuchó desde adentro, seguido de otro sonido como si algo se hubiera caído, y unos segundos después Alexander le dirigió la palabra a Twilight.

"Twilight." dijo Alexander del otro lado. "¿Me harías un favor? Te lanzaré las llaves por debajo de la puerta y tu abres desde afuera."

"¿Y por qué me darás las llaves para que yo abra?" preguntó Twilight.

"Porque no las puedo tomar…" le respondió Alexander.

"¿Y por qué no puedes abrir tu propia puerta?" preguntó Applejack con un tono de duda.

"Cuando abran la puerta, lo sabrán." dijo Alexander.

Tal como dijo Alexander, pasó las llaves por debajo de la puerta. Por suerte el espacio entre la puerta y el suelo era el suficiente como para que la llave pasara.

Twilight usando su magia tomó la llave, y procedió a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrieron para ver, todo al interior parecía estar en orden, a excepción del poni que estaba en el piso.

Alexander miro hacia arriba para ver a Twilight y las demás, dándoles una sonrisa algo nerviosa, y estas le devolvieron la mirada, extrañadas.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo es que entraste aquí? ¿Y dónde está Alexander?" preguntó Twilight, confundida pero con un tono autoritario.

Antes de que Alexander pudiera responder, Rainbow Dash se acercó.

"¡No te muevas!" Alexander se quedó quieto. "¿¡Acaso lo escondiste…y planeabas robarle!? dijo Rainbow con un tono agresivo. "Chichas. Busquen en toda la casa. Puede que haya dejado a Alexander encerrado en algún lugar. Twilight, vigila que no se mueva."

Twilight asintió con la cabeza y se quedó con Alexander, mientras que las demás comenzaron a buscar en todas las partes de la casa.

"No está aquí." dijo Fluttershy desde el comedor.

"Nop, no está en el patio." dijo Pinkie Pie, a lo que comenzó a temblar otra vez. "Siiiiiiii-iiiiiiii-gooooooooooooo-ooooo-teeeee-eemmmm-blaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaan-dooo-oooooo-"

"Tampoco está en el baño." gritó Rainbow Dash desde arriba.

"Ni en su habitación." gritó Applejack, también desde arriba.

"Muy bien señor." dijo Twilight. "¿Dónde está nuestro amigo?" preguntó con la cara seria, mientras que con su magia agarro unas cuantas piedras de afuera, seguramente a modo de amenaza.

"¿Quieren saber dónde está? Está en la entrada." dijo Alexander en voz alta.

Twilight soltó las piedras, con la sorpresa apoderándose de su rostro al reconocer la voz de Alexander.

"Y no sé cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo, pero…" dijo Alexander mirando a Twilight. "Nada de señor, que tengo veintitrés años."

Twilight siguió mirando a Alexander con una cara de sorpresa que no se la quitaba nadie.

"¿A…A…pero…pero es…A…Alexander?"

Las demás volvieron a la entrada, y miraron a Alexander con la misma sorpresa que Twilight.

"Uh…hola…" dijo Alexander, algo nervioso.

Twilight y las demás ayudaron al 'poni' Alexander a levantarse, y se dirigieron al comedor.

Ninguna sabía que decir. Nadie entendía la situación, ni siquiera Alexander. Hasta que él rompió el silencio.

"Entiendo que esté en un mundo lleno de ponis que pueden usar la magia, volar y tener más fuerza que otros, pero créanme que no tengo ni la menor idea de que está pasando…"

"Caray…" dijo Applejack. "Me recuerdas un poco a Big Mac."

"Lo mismo pensé cuando me vi en el espejo…" dijo Alexander mientras veía a Pinkie, que al parecer estaba observándolo.

"Mmmmmm…" dijo Pinkie Pie pensativa. "Debo admitirlo, me has superado Alexander. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso."

"No es gracioso Pinkie." dijo Alexander algo asustado. "Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza el ser un…poni."

Rarity comenzó a caminar alrededor de Alexander.

"Al parecer no tienes Cutie Mark, pero debo admitir que no está nada mal." dijo con ese aire juguetón que le ha dirigido algunas veces antes.

"Eso no es lo que más me interesa ahora, Rarity…espera. ¿Qué?" dijo Alexander.

"Oh…vaya." dijo Fluttershy, acercándose a Alexander. El tenerla tan cerca y frente a frente lo tomó por sorpresa.

"Eres tan alto como Big Mac, incluso un poco más." dijo a modo de elogio.

"Chicas…" dijo Alexander algo serio, dándose cuenta de que las demás estaban analizándolo. Específicamente, su cuerpo.

"Wow. Incluso te ves más fuerte que Soarin." dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¿¡Pueden por favor enfocarse en el problema y no en analizar mi cuerpo!?" gritó Alexander. "Esto es serio."

Todas a excepción de Twilight que seguía pensando en las posibilidades, se ruborizaron por un momento.

Alexander se dio cuenta, y estaba a punto de preguntar la razón de ello, pero Twilight habló antes.

"No lo entiendo." dijo Twilight. "Ayer estabas en tu forma de humano. ¿Cierto?"

"Así es." dijo él. "Lo único que hice ayer fue comprar semillas para sembrar en mi patio, visitar la casa de Zecora, y limpiar la casa."

El nombrar a Zecora hizo que las chicas reaccionaran.

"Tal vez algo pasó mientras fuiste a su casa." dijo Fluttershy.

"¿No bebiste alguno de sus brebajes o algo?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Pues no. Me habló de sus brebajes, y sobre el bosque, nada más."

"¿Y qué hay de cuando volvías aquí? preguntó Rarity.

"Mmmmmmm…" pensó Alexander. "No recuerdo haberme encontrado con alguna criatura mágica o algo por el estilo."

"¿Pero hiciste algo mientras venías de vuelta?" preguntó Twilight.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo que hice antes de volver a casa." todas se acercaron a escucharlo, pero a veces lo miraban de manera centrada, no a la cara, y él se dio cuenta. "Cuando volvía, logré ver unas flores, así que fui a verlas y me parecieron muy bonitas. Saqué una sola de las cientos que habían, y la planté en mi patio."

Luego de esto Alexander suspiro y volvió a hablar. "Por cierto, mi cara está aquí arriba."

Todas reaccionaron y se alejaron un poco algo avergonzadas. Pero Twilight habló inmediatamente.

"De casualidad… ¿Era una flor completamente azul?"

"Así es. Destacaba entre todo lo oscuro del bosque." dijo Alexander.

Las chicas por fin entendieron el problema, se miraron por un instante, y comenzaron a reír.

"Tiene que ver con la flor. ¿Cierto?" preguntó Alexander con falta de ánimo.

"Lo siento, lo siento." dijo Twilight, dejando de reír, al igual que las demás. "Lo más probable es que la flor que sacaste haya sido la que se conoce como 'Veneno Bromista'."

"¿Veneno Bromista? Ahora solo falta que me digas que lo que hace la planta es que en vez de envenenarte te juega una broma." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

Un par de segundos en silencio hizo que Alexander lo confirmara.

"Oh Dios. Realmente eso es lo que hace. ¿Verdad?"

"Cuando aún no conocíamos a Zecora, tuvimos la mala suerte de tocar un campo de flores de Veneno Bromista, sin saber lo que hacía." dijo Twilight.

"Todas despertamos a la mañana siguiente con un problema específico." dijo Rarity.

"Por esa razón llegamos a pensar que ella era una especie de bruja maligna." dijo Applejack.

"Zecora ya me contó la historia." dijo Alexander. "Pero es exactamente como dicen ustedes. Ayer no hubo problemas, pero al despertar me encontré en este estado."

"Aun así, nunca pensé que el Veneno Bromista pudiera llegar a hacer esto." dijo Twilight mirando a Alexander. "Por suerte sabemos cuál es la cura. Es un baño con ciertos ingredientes. Ahora el Spa también conoce la receta. Vamos a contarles lo ocurrido para que te preparen la cura."

BGM -OFF-

Twilight y las demás comenzaron a caminar, pero un pensamiento floreció en la mente de Alexander.

"¿Hasta qué hora está abierto el Spa?" preguntó.

"Hasta la noche, pero no hasta la madrugada."

"Entonces… ¿Cuál es la prisa?" dijo él.

Todas quedaron confundidas.

"Pero… ¿No quieres volver a ser humano?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Claro que quiero volver a serlo, pero…" Alexander comenzó a sonreír. "Ahora que me veo con cuerpo de poni…bueno..."

"Espera, ya lo sé." dijo Twilight con los ojos agrandados de alegría. "Quieres experimentar como se siente ser un poni. ¿Verdad?"

"Claramente los ponis de mi mundo no son nada comparados con ustedes. Y bueno, esto fue algo inesperado, pero creo que podamos sacarle provecho." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Aunque me van a tener que ayudar a levantarme unas cuantas veces, se siente MUY extraño el caminar en cuatro patas, y no sé muy bien como describirlo."

.

.

.

.

"Me pregunto si podré comer esos emparedados que comieron ustedes unos días atrás." dijo Alexander mientras él y las chicas se dirigían al mismo restaurante en el que Twilight y sus amigas habían comido cuando él fue al Spa.

Mientras caminaron desde su casa a Ponyville, Alexander pudo caminar con menor dificultad y sin ayuda. Al parecer se acostumbró rápido, aunque sigue sintiéndose como si estuviera algo encorvado.

En el trayecto tanto Alexander como las chicas notaron que varias otras yeguas observaban al grupo, específicamente a Alexander, al caminar cerca.

"Como soy un humano me miran con curiosidad. A veces con miedo, y a veces con ansiedad. Ahora soy un poni y ME SIGUEN mirando."

Twilight y las demás estaban tranquilas en comparación a las otras yeguas que pasaban alrededor de ellos, pero aun así tenían una leve marca roja en sus mejillas.

Por suerte Alexander cambió el ánimo de todas al volver a hablar.

"¿De verdad me veo como Big Mac?" preguntó alegremente.

"Si no fuera por tu pelo y tus ojos Alex, te habría confundido con algún miembro de mi familia." dijo Applejack. "Me imagino la cara de sorpresa de Big Mac si te hubiera visto." dijo comenzando a reír.

Al llegar al restaurante, pidieron una mesa completa para todos, y cada uno pidió su emparedado favorito, y Alexander pidió el famoso ingrediente de diente de león.

BGM: watch?v=FOIjvHjK0Rw (Beautiful Light Music - easy smooth inspirational - long playlist by relaxdaily: Ocean Breeze)

"Alex. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas más sobre ti?" dijo Applejack mientras daba una mordida a su emparedado.

"¿De mí?" dijo Alexander extrañado. "¿Te refieres a gustos y esas cosas?"

"Así es." dijo Twilight. "Después de todo no sabemos mucho de ti."

"A mí también me gustaría saber." dijo Fluttershy.

"Debo admitir que siento curiosidad." dijo Rarity.

"Creo que yo también estoy aaaaaaalgo interesada en saber." dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Oh bueno, tarde o temprano me preguntarían de esto." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

Alexander se acomodó en su asiento mientras pensaba en que decir. Es la primera y posible última vez que tenga que sentarse como un poni, y es una experiencia un tanto inusual.

"Veamos…tengo un par de Hobbies. Me encanta escuchar música por ejemplo. Ojalá existieran las radios capaces de leer el formato de los CD's, o audífonos…"

"No sé de qué hablas, pero tenemos discos de vinilo." dijo Twilight.

"¿En serio?"

"Sip. Una Poni llamada Vinyl Scratch tiene una tienda en su casa donde vende una gran cantidad, y el equipo para poder escucharlos. Además es una Disk Jokey reconocida en Ponyville y hasta en Canterlot, bajo el seudónimo de 'DJ PON-3'."

"Wow. Tendré que darle una visita un día de estos." dijo Alexander, mientras daba otra mordida a su emparedado. Aún no puede creer como puede ahora tomar las cosas con tanta facilidad teniendo cascos. Extrañamente, el piensa en que quiere tomar las cosas cuando las intenta tomar, y así funciona, por lo menos para él, y no quiere perder el tiempo cuestionándose como es que funciona.

También está fascinado con el hecho de que ahora el emparedado de diente de león le parece una exquisitez.

"(Espera… ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengan una radio, pero si tienen equipo para una Disk Jokey?)"

Alexander dejo de lado la duda y siguió explicando. "Otro hobby que tengo es leer libros de aventura y fantasía, aunque en el aspecto de fantasía, ya estoy viviendo una al parecer."

"¡Oh! ¿Has leído los libros de Daring Do?" preguntó felizmente Rainbow Dash.

"¿Daring Do?"

"¡Daring Do!" dijo con mucho ánimo Rainbow. "Es una serie de libros que cuentan la historia de una buscadora de tesoros que viaja por varios templos y ruinas antiguas, y siempre termina encontrando a su archienemigo Ahuizotl."

"Huh. Me recuerda un poco a Indiana Jones."

"¿Indiana Jones?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Sip. Es igual a Daring Do en el sentido de que es un humano que busca tesoros en ruinas y templos ocultos, generalmente involucra una lucha contra alguna entidad maligna que también busca ese tesoro."

"Wow. ¡Impresionante!" dijo Rainbow Dash, imaginando una versión masculina de Daring Do, ayudando a la misma Daring Do en una de sus aventuras.

"¿Qué grupo sanguíneo eres Alexander?" preguntó Twilight.

"Twilight, no hagas esas preguntas complicadas por favor." dijo al instante Applejack.

Rarity miró a Twilight y también habló. "No creo que entienda esa pregunta querida…"

"O+. Me sorprende que sepas de los grupos sanguíneos Twilight." respondió Alexander.

Las demás quedaron mirando a Alexander. Al parecer él y Twilight sabían de lo que hablaban.

"¿O+? Es la primera vez que oigo de ese tipo." dijo Twilight curiosa y con los ojos brillantes.

¿No tienen los tipos A, B, y AB?" siguió Alexander.

"Si, pero es la primera vez que escucho del tipo O." respondió Twilight.

"Muy bien Twilight, tuviste tu turno. Ahora me toca." dijo Applejack, mirando a Alexander. "¿Bebes algún tipo de Alcohol Alex?"

"Ni cerveza, ni vino, nada de eso. Ninguna de esas bebidas alcohólicas, jugos y gaseosas a lo más." dijo Alexander.

"¿Ni siquiera una cidra?" preguntó Rainbow.

"A.J. me contó de eso. Cuando pueda me gustaría probarla a ver qué tal." respondió Alexander.

"¿Tenías muchas fiestas en tu mundo?" preguntó Pinkie Pie, luego le dio un mordisco notable a su emparedado.

"No soy del tipo que sea fanático de las fiestas, ya que cuando estaba en la Universidad, casi todas terminaban con la mayoría borrachos y uno que otro bochorno. A veces unas cuantas parejas terminaban su relación debido a algo ocurrido durante la fiesta, y al día siguiente todos amanecían con una jaqueca de proporciones apocalípticas." dijo Alexander riendo un poco al final.

"Eso suena horrible." dijo Fluttershy.

"Si hay una fiesta que sí me gustó en todo sentido, fue la que hiciste tú Pinkie." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de ella.

"Eso no es nada. Deberías ver las fiestas grandes que hago junto con Vinyl."

"Saben…tengo una duda algo personal." dijo de la nada Alexander. ¿Existen los videojuegos en Equestria?"

Para su sorpresa, quien respondió fue Pinkie Pie.

"¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a esas cositas que se conectan al televisor para jugar? ¡También hay algunas que son portátiles!"

"Entonces SI existen…gracias a Dios, también me gustan los videojuegos y…espera. ¿Existe la televisión en Equestria?"

"Solo en las grandes ciudades." dijo Twilight. "Aunque son algo costosas, y nadie en Ponyville cree que se requieran."

"Quién lo diría. Tal vez hasta nuestra tecnología se parece…" dijo Alexander pensativo.

"Ummm. ¿Alexander?"

"Dime Fluttershy."

"He querido preguntar esto desde hace unos días…pero… ¿Qué opinas de nosotras hasta ahora?"

"¿De ustedes?"

"Como…como ponis. ¿Cuál es tu opinión…sobre nosotras?" terminó la pregunta Fluttershy, algo avergonzada. Alexander no puede resistir lo adorable que es ella a veces.

"Bueno, deben entender que los ponis de mi mundo no son la especie dominante. Por lo tanto las características de ellos comparados con las suyas…bueno, la victoria es completamente para ustedes." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

Luego dio la última mordida a su emparedado, terminándolo, y continuó.

"Muy bien, seré sincero aquí…" las chicas comenzaron a acercarse para escuchar mejor. "Ningún poni en mi mundo tendría colores que no sean blanco, café, negro, o una mezcla de esos, ni tampoco podrían hablar ni tener profesiones y todo eso. Cuando vi a Fluttershy por primera vez fue un completo shock, pero no miento al decir que en general ustedes tienen una apariencia mucho más atractiva y adorable que aquellos en mi mundo."

Las chicas seguían atentas, pero comenzaron a sonreír.

"Además ustedes piensan, hablan, actúan y sienten como cualquier otro humano. De hecho cuando hablé con Fluttershy la primera vez que la vi, parecía como si estuviera hablando con una chica humana…creo que eso responde tu pregunta. ¿Verdad?" dijo Alexander mientras miraba a Fluttershy.

Ella al igual que las demás seguía sonriendo, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Me alegra que no te sientas incomodo frente a nosotras." dijo con una sonrisa de la que Alexander no se cansa de ver de lo adorable que es.

Las demás también asintieron con la cabeza.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a pagar la cuenta." dijo Alexander, levantándose con un poco de esfuerzo. "Ustedes quédense aquí. Yo pago."

"Pero Alex, nosotras podemos pagar nuestra parte." intervino Applejack.

"Nah. Yo invito esta vez, por acompañarme hoy." le dijo Alexander dando la vuelta y entrando al restaurante a pagar. En ese instante un poni extraño que estaba observando desde hace un rato comenzó a acercarse a las chicas.

"Mesa 7. ¿Cuánto es el total?" preguntó Alexander.

"50 bits." dijo la poni que atendía en la caja. "Me parece que va a pagar por parte de todas allí. ¿O me equivoco?" dijo riendo.

"Me declaro culpable." dijo Alexander al pagar la cuenta.

"Muchas gracias." dijo la poni mientras guardaba el dinero.

BGM: -OFF-

"¡Estamos ocupadas! ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?"

Alexander sintió la voz de Rainbow Dash, y sonaba algo molesta.

"Oh vamos, es solo por un rato." se escuchó la voz de un poni.

"De verdad, no veo razón para que sigas hostigando a nuestra amiga." dijo Rarity de una manera seria que Alexander no había escuchado en todo este tiempo.

Al parecer estaban discutiendo con alguien, así que Alexander fue a ver que sucedía.

Twilight y las demás estaban todas al lado de la mesa en donde habían comido, Fluttershy estaba más adelante que ellas, y al frente de ella a unos cuantos metros había un poni pegaso, casi del tamaño de Big Mac.

"Solo le estoy pidiendo que salga conmigo a caminar un rato, tal vez a tomar unas cuantas bebidas. No es nada del otro mundo." dijo el pegaso.

"Y ella ya te dijo que no quiere ir." dijo Twilight.

"Pero si-"

"Al parecer en Equestria también hay de estos tipos." interrumpió Alexander al pegaso, acercándose a las chicas.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó el pegaso de mala gana.

"Estuve comiendo con ellas todo el tiempo, que raro que no me hubieras visto. Solo me fui por unos segundos a pagar la cuenta."

"Ah sí, claro, claro." dijo el pegaso, de manera desinteresada. "¿Pero a qué te referías hace un segundo?"

"Oh, ya sabes: Buitres." dijo Alexander, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y llegando al lado de las chicas, que estaban algo nerviosas por la manera en que esto podría terminar.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó el pegaso irritado.

"He estado todo el tiempo con ellas, y no te vi en ningún momento. Y ahora, en el instante en el que me separé de ellas, apareces y tratas de llevarte a una, a quién sabe dónde. Disculpa, pero de donde yo vengo, a los que hacen algo como eso se les conoce vulgarmente como Buitres."

"¿¡Pero quién te crees que-"

"¿Puedes mirar a tu alrededor por un segundo?" interrumpió nuevamente Alexander.

El pegaso miró alrededor, una parte de los ponis del local estaba mirándolo, como cuando alguien ve una de estas escenas innecesarias en la calle.

"Todo estaba tranquilo y apacible hasta hace unos momentos, y bastaron segundos para que fueras el centro de atención, aunque no por buenas razones." dijo Alexander acercándose al pegaso. "No solo eso, si no que aun cuando ya te dieron la respuesta a tu pregunta, tú sigues insistiendo y molestándolas. Lo único que estoy haciendo yo es defender a mis amigas, y si vas a seguir, te advierto que tendré que hacer algo al respecto." terminó diciendo Alexander en un tono muy serio.

"¿Ah sí?" dijo el pegaso. "¡Deja de hacerte el héroe en frente de ellas!"

En un par de segundos el pegaso quiso golpear a Alexander en la cara usando sus pesuñas. Alexander no está acostumbrado a las peleas, pero sus reflejos le ayudan lo suficiente como para mantenerse ante ciertas situaciones.

Moviendo su cara a la izquierda esquivó el golpe, y definitivamente debía demostrarle a su adversario que tenía que dejar de molestar a las chicas.

Recordando la manera en que Applejack usa sus patas traseras para hacer caer las manzanas de los árboles en su granja, Alexander se dio la vuelta, y usando sus patas traseras le dio un golpe a la cara del pegaso

El pegaso salió volando un par de metros, muy adolorido, y quejándose en el suelo.

Todos quedaron atónitos frente a la escena. Twilight y las demás quedaron boquiabiertas, menos Fluttershy, que al parecer estaba sorprendida, y no dejaba de observar a Alexander.

"Lo diré una vez más solo para asegurarme." dijo Alexander mientras volvía a darse la vuelta. "No vuelvas a molestarlas."

"Está bien…nunca más…" dijo el pegaso mientras seguía tirado en el piso.

"Chicas. ¿Les parece si caminamos a otro lugar? Ya pagué la cuenta." dijo Alexander dándose la vuelta.

Ellas seguían boquiabiertas, pero Twilight fue la primera en reaccionar.

"Claro… ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?" sugirió Twilight.

"Me parece buena idea." dijo Alexander.

.

.

.

.

Durante el trayecto no tuvieron ningún otro problema, pero cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Alexander comenzó a hablar, llamando la atención de las chicas.

"Chicas…realmente lamento que hayan tenido que verme de esa forma." dijo seriamente. "Pero consideré que era la única manera de dejarle en claro qué no debía seguir con eso."

Las chicas se miraron por un momento, y comenzaron a reír levemente.

"La verdad Alexander, es que no es la primera vez que hemos visto a ese pegaso." dijo Twilight.

"Cada una de nosotras lo ha visto por lo menos una vez, tratando de hacernos salir con él." dijo Applejack.

"Realmente debió aprender antes a respetar nuestras decisiones." dijo Rarity.

"¡Sí que era insistente!" dijo Pinkie Pie.

"Más de una vez ha intentado que Fluttershy salga con él." dijo Rainbow Dash algo molesta.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Alexander.

"Si…era muy molesto, la verdad…" dijo Fluttershy con la voz algo baja. "Así que…gracias por hacer que dejara de molestarnos."

"No es el único que nos ha hablado con tales intenciones, pero ninguno era tan insistente como el que acabas de espantar." terminó diciendo Applejack.

Alexander también comenzó a reír.

"Bueno, en parte los entiendo."

Esto hizo que las chicas reaccionaran, pero Alexander siguió hablando.

"No quiero ofender a ninguna yegua de Ponyville, pero incluso yo como humano admito que ustedes destacan entre las demás." dijo mientras avanzaba a la casa de Twilight.

Alexander no lo notó, pero todas se sonrojaron, y tras un momento, se dio la vuelta.

"¿Twilight?"

"¿S-sí?" habló ella, saliendo del pequeño trance en el que estaba.

"Tú eres la que tiene las llaves de esta puerta." dijo mientras esperaba en la puerta.

"Claro, disculpa." dijo Twilight, mientras iba a la puerta para abrirla.

Alexander se acercó a las chicas, que también reaccionaron a tiempo y miraron a Alexander.

"Entonces. ¿Por qué no me cuentan más de ustedes adentro?"

.

.

.

.

Alexander se despidió de todas cuando salió por la puerta de la casa de Twilight. Todo el grupo estuvo un par de horas, contando algo de su vida a Alexander. Gracias a esto, él pudo saber cómo vivía Twilight en Canterlot bajo la tutela de la Princesa Celestia, como fueron los días de 'escuela' de Rainbow y Fluttershy, supo que Pinkie en realidad se llamaba Pinkamena Diane Pie, y que antes vivía en una granja…de rocas, y Applejack le contó cuáles fueron los problemas que tuvieron cuando ellas fueron afectadas por el Veneno Bromista.

El Sol ya estaba comenzando a esconderse, por lo que Alexander se apresuró para llegar al Spa.

Al entrar, tanto Lotus como Aloe estaban en la entrada, ordenando algunas plantas.

Cuando vieron a Alexander (claramente sin darse cuenta que era él), ambas comenzaron a mirarlo, y lentamente se acercaron.

"Yo soy Lotus Blossom."

"Y yo soy Aloe."

"¿En qué podemos ayudarte?" dijeron ambas mientras en parte inspeccionaban a su cliente.

Alexander pensó que hasta le estaban dando la mirada seductiva, así que quiso sorprenderlas antes de que llegaran a hacer algo más.

"Tengan piedad por favor. Me están cortando con su mirada." dijo Alexander alegremente.

Ambas ponis quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos, sorprendidas por el parentesco de voz con cierto humano que conocían.

"Pero…su voz es igual…" dijo una.

"A la de…" dijo la otra.

"Si se refieren al humano que vino pidiendo una sesión de masaje de espalda para aliviar sus dolores, y que fue muy bien atendido por dos excelentes ponis, entonces están en lo correcto."

"¿¡Alexander!?" dijeron ambas casi gritando.

"¿Sorprendidas?" pregunto Alexander haciendo un guiño con el ojo Izquierdo.

"Pero….como es que…" dijo Aloe.

"Veneno Bromista." respondió Alexander.

Les tomó otro segundo a ambas entender la situación.

"Pero es la primera vez que veo que el Veneno Bromista tenga semejantes efectos." dijo Lotus.

"Si pudo hacer que una de mis amigas se encogiera, no veo porque no podría cambiar temporalmente de forma a otra especie." dijo Alexander. "¿Cuánto cuesta la cura?"

"No, no, no. No te podemos cobrar por eso." dijo Aloe.

"Insisto." le dijo Alexander mientras sacaba los bits de su bolsillo.

"No vas a aceptar un no por respuesta. ¿Verdad?" dijo Lotus comenzando a reír.

"Nope." dijo Alexander, tratando de imitar a Big Mac.

"Muy bien, síguenos por favor." dijo Aloe

"Será un placer." dijo Alexander mientras todos entraban a la siguiente habitación. "Por cierto. ¿De verdad me veo bien? No son las únicas que han mirado con tal intensidad." terminó diciendo mientras notaba que tanto Lotus como Aloe reaccionaron sorprendidas.


	9. IX: Actitud y Heroísmo

**Capítulo IX: Actitud y Heroísmo.**

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy Alexander." dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

"Oh no es nada. Además, no cualquier día puedes ver a un minotauro." le dijo Alexander.

Fluttershy recientemente siente que en Ponyville se aprovechan mucho de ella, ya sea vendedores, el jardinero de su casa, o cualquier otro poni (a excepción de sus amigas, claro). Cuando supo de este seminario de asertividad producido por un tal 'Iron Will', no quiso perder la oportunidad.

Aprovechó la ocasión para hablarle a Alexander y pedirle si podía acompañarla para ver si frente a un amigo puede demostrar su cambio.

"Aunque no pensé que fuera a ser en el jardín de las Princesas." dijo Alexander, algo asombrado. "Qué bueno que arreglaron el lugar o sino ya estaríamos perdidos."

Alexander no pudo evitar ver a las cabras, que seguramente eran asistentes de Iron Will. Sigue sin entender por qué tienen esos micrófonos para comunicarse entre sí, cuando lo único que hacen cuando 'hablan' es hacer los mismos ruidos que las cabras de su mundo.

"Yo estaré aquí atrás. Tú ve a buscar un lugar adelante, después de todo tú debes ser la que debe entender cómo funciona esto."

"Oh, ok." dijo Fluttershy, y dicho esto fue tranquilamente por uno de los lados hacia adelante.

Alexander miró su Celular. Estaba apagado, pero porqué él lo apago. Aún debe preguntarle a Twilight si existe alguna forma de poder cargarlo con magia o algo parecido.

Apenas guardó el celular en su bolsillo, pudo ver al frente algo que lo pillo de sorpresa: Fluttershy, pero en el aire. De hecho, venía rápidamente hacia atrás, como si la hubieran tirado.

"¡Pero qué…!

Antes de que cayera en el suelo, Alexander llegó a la parte en donde caería y pudo atraparla con ambas manos.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Alexander preocupado.

"S-sí, muchas gracias." dijo Fluttershy, algo sorprendida y desviando un poco la mirada. Nuevamente sus alas se levantaron levemente. Alexander lo notó y lo sintió ya que tenía a Fluttershy en sus brazos, pero tenía otra pregunta en mente.

"¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?"

"Creo que me lanzaron hacia atrás…" dijo casi en voz baja.

Alexander no tardó en demostrar el enojo en su cara, aunque no de manera exagerada. Comenzó a caminar hacia la fila de adelante mientras seguía cargando a Fluttershy.

"¿A-Alexander?"

"Lo siento, pero no dejare que el asunto termine así." dijo Alexander decidido, y luego miró a Fluttershy. "No te preocupes, que no golpearé a nadie." dijo de manera tranquila.

Cuando llegó al frente del escenario, varios ponis quedaron mirándolo, pero eso no le importó. Siguió hasta llegar al medio, ya que alcanzó a ver que cuando Fluttershy había sido lanzada hacia atrás, venía en línea recta desde el centro.

Y en el centro había dos ponis que Alexander casualmente conocía.

Una era de un color magenta o tal vez un tipo de rosado, pero mucho más oscuro, con su melena de color verde limón. Era Flower Wishes, que también es conocida como 'Daisy', y vende varias cosas, principalmente flores, en Ponyville.

La otra era una poni con un color que Alexander no sabía si era algún amarillo extra pálido, un café extra pálido, o un color crema extra pálido, pero su melena claramente es de color azul y con mechas rosadas de inicio a fin. Era Sweetie Drops, y casi siempre está junto con otra poni de color algo verdoso y con el pelo de color ligeramente parecido, y esta le dice 'Bon Bon'.

"Flower Wishes, Sweetie Drops." dijo Alexander de manera firme.

"¿Huh?" dijeron ambas. Y al ver a Alexander quedaron pensativas por un momento.

"Espera, te he visto antes." dijo Sweetie Drops.

"Yo también." dijo Flower Wishes.

Alexander se sintió mejor al ver que aunque de a poco, por fin se están acostumbrando a su presencia.

"Soy el humano que está viviendo en Ponyville." dijo Alexander.

"¡Ah! ¡Alexander!" dijeron ambas otra vez. "¿Y qué haces aquí?"

"Estoy acompañando a Fluttershy en este seminario." dijo sonriéndoles, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra 'Fluttershy'.

Recién en ese momento ambas ponis se dieron cuenta que era Fluttershy la que estaba en los brazos de Alexander, y se pusieron totalmente nerviosas. Después de todo, la LANZARON hasta atrás.

"V-vaya." dijo Flower Wishes.

"Q-Que considerado de tu parte." dijo Sweetie Drops.

"¿Serían tan amables de darnos un espacio aquí?" preguntó Alexander, con la misma sonrisa y nunca quitándole los ojos de encima a ambas.

"¡P-por supuesto!" dijo Flower Wishes.

"¡N-no hay problema!" dijo Sweetie Drops.

Ambas se movieron un poco a la derecha para dar espacio a Alexander y a Fluttershy. Luego él la bajó, y ella comenzó a mirarlo, a lo que Alexander le hizo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo, y Fluttershy no pudo evitar reír un poco.

En el tiempo que estuvieron allí, Alexander pudo ver a Iron Will. Un minotauro muy alto, tanto o más que las princesas, pero no podía comprender como podía mantenerse en pie con esas piernas tan pequeñas.

Hubo un momento en el que Fluttershy tuvo que subir al escenario para una prueba, en la que una de las cabras no le dejaba pasar.

"Cuando algo se mete en tu camino… ¡Muéstrales quién manda!" dijo Iron Will.

Iron Will empujo un poco a Fluttershy, solo que de una manera que Alexander no esperaba.

"¿¡Acaba de empujar a Fluttershy desde su…!?" dijo casi gritando Alexander, llamando la atención de algunos ponis que tenía cerca.

"Sip. Lo hizo." dijo Sweetie Drops como si hubiera sido algo normal.

Fluttershy chocó con la cabra, y esta cayó, pero sin golpes, solo una ligera caída.

Flutershy por un momento miró a Alexander, este le asintió con la cabeza, demostrándole que estaría apoyando hasta el final.

"Umm…" Fluttershy finalmente se decidió. "La próxima vez sal del camino antes de que choque contigo…porque no estaré para nada arrepentida cuando lo haga." dijo con todo el valor que pudo sacar.

Por un segundo Alexander pensó haber visto bits en los ojos de Iron Will. Luego este agarro a Fluttershy, diciendo que si sus técnicas funcionaban para ella, funcionarían para cualquier poni. Fluttershy al parecer se veía feliz, luego volvió a mirar a Alexander, quien le devolvió una sonrisa amistosa, a modo de felicitaciones.

Lamentablemente, los resultados no serían los que Alexander pensaba que serían

.  
.

Al siguiente día, Alexander fue temprano a la casa de Twilight para preguntar sobre su Celular y si era posible cargarlo de otra forma.

"¿Tu qué?" preguntó Twilight.

"Mi celular. Es esto." dijo Alexander mientras le mostraba su celular.

"Es pequeño. Para uso personal, supongo."

"Dependiendo del modelo, un celular puede hacer distintas cosas."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Pues puedo escuchar música, siempre y cuando tenga los archivos dentro del celular."

"¿Archivos dentro del celular? ¿Cómo es que puede caber música dentro de eso?" preguntó Twilight.

"Tiene mucho que ver con la tecnología de mi mundo. Lo siento, pero aunque te lo explique no lo entenderías." dijo Alexander riendo. "También puedo sacar fotos con él, pero como no hay una manera de trasladar las fotos del celular a alguna impresora aquí en Eq uestria, foto que saque se quedara solo en el celular."

"¿No se puede debido a detalles de tu tecnología?" pregunto Twilight tratando de adivinar.

"Así es. Nosotros ya dependíamos de una buena parte de la tecnología. No me culpes."

"¿Y qué más tiene?"

"Bueno, por lo menos mi modelo trae una calculadora, una grabadora de voz, opción para escribir notas…"

"Wow, tiene varias funciones…espera. ¿Grabadora de voz?"

"¿Te interesa?" dijo Alexander, activando la aplicación. "Di lo que quieras."

Twilight se acercó al Celular. "Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle."

Alexander dejó de grabar, y apretó la opción de reproducir.

[Di lo que quieras...Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle.]

"Vaya. ¡Captó nuestra conversación!" dijo Twilight fascinada.

"En fin, volviendo al punto. ¿Existirá alguna forma de cargar energía a mi celular con algo que no sea electricidad?"

"Mmmmmmmm...Podría buscar alguna energía alternativa. ¿Me prestarías tu celular por hoy? Necesitaré investigar un poco. Prometo no romperlo, seré muy cuidadosa."

"Claro, no hay problema." dijo Alexander mientras le entregaba el Celular. "Saldré a caminar un rato. ¿Quieres que vuelva más tarde?"

"Claro. Solo espero no decepcionarte." dijo Twilight algo preocupada.

"Vamos Twilight. Incluso si no encuentras algo no importa. No hay mucho que pueda hacer con mi celular sin recursos humanos, y no es algo que realmente necesite aquí en Equestria. Pero si logras encontrar algo, pues mejor." le dijo Alexander antes de partir.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero volvió a entrar.

"Ah por cierto. Si de casualidad comienza a sonar música, es la alarma de mi celular. Solo deja que suene y después de un minuto exacto se detendrá." dijo, y volvió a salir.

Tras unos minutos caminando por el mercado para ver si necesitaba algo, se topó otra vez con Sweetie Drops, y otra poni. Ambas tenían un olor algo desagradable cuando pasaron cerca de Alexander.

"Wow wow, espero no incomodar con la pregunta pero… ¿Por qué tienen un olor muuuuy parecido a basura?"

"Porqué ES olor a basura." dijo Sweetie Drops.

"Deberías ver a la nueva Fluttershy." dijo la otra poni, irritada.

"No es el mejor momento, pero… mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. ¿El tuyo?"

"Cherry Berry." dijo la poni. "Y sí, me habría gustado presentarme en mejores condiciones."

"¿Y por qué nombraste a Fluttershy?"

"Porque gracias a ELLA terminamos con basura sobre nosotras." le respondió Cherry Berry.

"¿Qué?" Alexander por un segundo no pudo procesar lo que le dijo Cherry Berry.

"Estábamos Bon Bon y yo en un puente hablando mientras llevábamos basura en una carreta para dejarla donde corresponde, y Fluttershy quería pasar. Le dije que esperara un poco. Volvió a decirnos que nos moviéramos y le dije que me diera un momento, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, pateo los carros y la basura cayó sobre nosotras."

"Eso…no es típico de ella." dijo Alexander. "Ella es una de las ponis más tímidas, tranquilas y amigables que he conocido. Me cuesta mucho imaginar la situación que acabas de decir."

"Parece que Iron Will hizo más que hacerla Asertiva… ¡La hizo agresiva!" terminó diciendo Sweetie Drops.

"Aunque si te pones a pensar, en parte tienen la culpa por tener dos carretas en medio de un puente mientras se detienen justamente ahí a conversar. Seguramente bloqueaban el paso completamente." dijo Alexander a modo de análisis.

"Bueno…si…" dijo Cherry Berry algo apenada.

"Aun así, hablaré con Fluttershy." dijo Alexander. "Si lo que dicen es verdad, sobre todo en lo de Iron Will…entonces tenemos un problema, pero quiero verlo con mis propios ojos."

Alexander se despidió de ambas ponis y fue en dirección a la cabaña de Fluttershy.

Cuando estaba por llegar, se encontró con una escena que realmente no pensó ver.

Fluttershy estaba suspendida en el aire con sus alas, y al parecer estaba gritándole a dos ponis, pero no solo a dos ponis comunes, sino a dos ponis que él ya conocía desde que llegó aquí: Pinkie Pie y Rarity.

"¡No hay porqué rebajarse a decir insultos tan feos!" dijo Rarity.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Fluttershy en un tono muy alto. Alexander se sorprendió de que ahora estuviera hablando más fuerte. "Pensé que de lo que más sabías era de cosas feas Rarity, con tu feo concepto de la moda." Fluttershy tenía una mirada muy agresiva, y una pequeña sonrisa, pero era más una sonrisa malévola.

Alexander pudo notar como las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Rarity, y se dio vuelta, cubriendo su rostro con su pata. Él quedó sin reacción…no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando decir a Fluttershy.

"¡Hey! ¡Déjala en paz!" dijo Pinkie Pie. "La moda es su pasión." dijo mientras hacía unos movimientos raros, posiblemente imitando movimientos de modelo.

"Oh. ¿Y cuál es tu pasión?" le dijo Fluttershy. "¿Pasteles de cumpleaños? ¿Sombreros de fiesta? ¡No puedo creer que las dos ponis más frívolas de Ponyville tratan de decirle a la nueva Fluttershy como vivir su vida!" Pinkie también comenzó a llorar, parecía a punto de explotar en lágrimas.

Alexander comenzó a sentirse irritado, incomodo, molesto. Esta no era la Fluttershy que conoció aquella noche en aquella plaza. A quien veía ahora, era a una completa extraña…

"¡Cuando ustedes mismas desperdician sus vidas con trabajos inútiles que ningún poni más le importa una-"

"¡SUFICIENTE!"

Todas desviaron su atención al grito que oyeron del otro lado. Y vieron a Alexander, que por primera vez desde su llegada a Equestria se veía furioso.

Alexander fue corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas, saltando el pequeño río que había entre él y el lugar de las ponis.

Fluttershy comenzó a descender hasta tocar tierra nuevamente, y Alexander se puso adelante de Rarity y de Pinkie, que estaban sorprendidas de que él estuviera allí. Alexander volteó para atrás y miró a ambas ponis.

"Yo me haré cargo desde aquí." les dijo, volteando nuevamente para ver a Fluttershy.

"Antes de que digas algo, tengo un par de cosas que aclararte." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de Fluttershy. "Primero: Rarity tiene un trabajo muy importante. Sus prendas son reconocidas en muchos lugares. Si incluso la ropa que estoy usando ahora lo hizo ella." le dijo a Fluttershy mostrando su ropa. "Y déjame decirte que hizo un trabajo fenomenal."

Fluttershy quedó seria, no estaba enojada, pero seguía seria. "Segundo: la pasión de Pinkie Pie también es valiosa. Por lo que he entendido, le hace una fiesta a cada nuevo ciudadano en Ponyville, si hasta hizo una a nuestro nombre. ¿Recuerdas? Incluso no estaría exagerando si digo que si no fuera por ella, Ponyville no sería el mismo pueblo."

Alexander súbitamente cambió su tono.

"¡Así que no vuelvas a decir que sus trabajos son inútiles, porque definitivamente no lo son! ¿Entendiste?"

"Si…" se limitó a decir Fluttershy, algo irritada.

Alexander dio un suspiro, y volvió a mirar a Fluttershy.

"Ahora que ya aclaramos eso, hablemos como seres civilizados… ¿Qué pasa contigo Fluttershy?"

"¿No me digas que tú también quieres aprovecharte de la antigua Fluttershy?"

"Bromeas. ¿Verdad?" Alexander cambió su expresión a una de tristeza. "Mira cómo te dejó ese Iron Will…Fluttershy, tú fuiste la primera poni de Equestria que conocí, y la primera en aceptarme como soy. ¿Y aun así pensaste en la posibilidad de que lo haría? ¿Aun cuando nunca lo hice y tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerlo?"

Fluttershy reaccionó de una manera extraña: hizo varias expresiones, que iban desde la tristeza hasta la duda.

"¡Pero la nueva Fluttershy ha podido hacer cosas que la antigua Fluttershy no podría hacer, y además no deja que la pisoteen!"

"¿Qué cosas?" le dijo Alexander acercándose a ella. "¿Ofender e insultar a los demás? ¿A sentir odio? ¿A pensar que todo el mundo tiene algo contra ti?"

"¡Pero…!"

"Fluttershy, puede que tu día no haya partido como lo esperabas, y no será el primero ni el último. Pero insultar y gritarle a los demás no es la solución."

Alexander se agachó y se sentó en posición india al frente de ella.

"La antigua Fluttershy solo debía ser un poco más decidida y con más confianza en sí misma, nada más. Esperaba que ese Iron Will te diera eso, pero al parecer exageró y te dio algo peor."

"Pero...pero…yo…yo solo… ¿Qué había de bueno…en la antigua Fluttershy?"

Alexander le sonrió y le puso las manos en los hombros de ella.

"¿La antigua Fluttershy? ¿Aquella que era la poni más amable que he conocido? ¿Aquella que podía entender las necesidades de los animales mejor que nadie? ¿La poni que trata a dichos animales en su cabaña TODOS los días? ¿La poni que me conto de su mundo, su vida, sus amigas y su amistad? ¿Aquella que me hizo ver lo maravilloso que es Equestria? ¿Esa Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy miró hacia abajo, donde había un charco de agua que reflejaba su rostro. Miró lo enojada que estaba, y lentamente su cara cambió a una de tristeza.

"Yo…me convertí en un monstruo…" Fluttershy estaba a punto de llorar.

"No. Por suerte lo evitamos." dijo Alexander, dando unos pasos para atrás. "Pero creo que hay un par de ponis a las que les debes una disculpa."

Fluttershy miró nerviosa para el lado, donde estaban Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Ya no estaban llorando, pero aún parecían estar algo dolidas por lo de antes.

"Yo…yo… ¡Oh lo siento tanto chicas!" gritó Fluttershy, corriendo hacia ellas y abrazándolas.

"Oh, querida… todos decimos cosas de las que nos podemos arrepentir." dijo Rarity.

"Si, además la culpa la tiene ese Iron Will por haberte enseñado mal." dijo Pinkie Pie, volviendo a sonreír.

Luego todas miraron a Alexander, quien al mismo tiempo miraba feliz como se resolvió el problema.

"Muchas gracias Alexander, de verdad." dijo Fluttershy, regalándole una sonrisa de la cuál Alexander nunca se cansa de ver.

"En serio te lo agradecemos querido." dijo Rarity.

"¡Si! ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubieras llegado?" dijo Pinkie Pie.

"Lo más probable es que tarde o temprano hubieran tenido el valor de hablarle a Fluttershy para arreglar las cosas." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a Fluttershy.

"Pero… ¿Qué harás cuando Iron Will venga a cobrar sus honorarios?"

"Solo haré lo que tú me dijiste: Tener más confianza en mí misma y ser más decidida." le respondió Fluttershy.

"Así se habla." dijo Alexander.

.  
.

Antes de que anocheciera Iron Will fue a la casa de Fluttershy a cobrarle por el seminario. Pero gracias a que pudo mantenerse firme sin cambiar su forma de ser, Fluttershy enfrentó al minotauro, recordándole que había dicho que si no quedaban 100% satisfechos, no pagaban nada. Alexander sigue sorprendido de que Fluttershy sea la PRIMERA en decir que no, ya que pensaba que con una condición así, más de uno trataría de sacarle provecho, pero al parecer todos los demás quedaron satisfechos con sus servicios.

Un poco antes de que esto ocurriera, Alexander fue a la casa de Twilight para ver si ella pudo encontrar alguna solución a su problema.

"¿Twilight?" preguntó Alexander mientras tocaba la puerta.

"¿Alexander? Está abierto, puedes entrar." se oyó desde el interior.

Cuando él entro, pudo ver a Twilight viendo algo en una mesa cerca de algunos estantes con libros. También notó que ella tenía puesta una de esas batas que usan los científicos.

Alexander soltó una leve risa. "Creo que realmente te entusiasmaste con esto."

"Es que tu celular fue un objeto muy interesante de analizar e investigar." dijo Twilight.

"¿Y cuál fue el resultado?"

"La verdad tardé más en buscar alguna manera de sacarle provecho en otros aspectos más que en encontrarle un sustituto de energía."

"¿Entonces se puede cargar con algo que no sea electricidad?" preguntó Alexander entusiasmado.

"Así es: Con magia." dijo Twilight alegremente.

"…Momento." le dijo Alexander mostrándole su mano completamente levantada. "¿Magia? ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? ¿Y cuanta cantidad necesita?"

"Bueno, le di un poco de mi magia, y en la pantalla salió algo de que la batería estaba al 100% así que un poco de magia es todo lo que necesitas para volver a cargarlo."

"Pero no puedo usar magia…" dijo Alexander. "Y no quiero molestarte cada vez que se vuelva a quedar con poca energía."

"No te preocupes. Le di solo un poco, y al parecer sigue con el 100% de su poder."

Alexander revisó la batería, y efectivamente la batería seguía al 100%.

"Aun no entiendo como rayos la magia puede ser un sustituto de la energía eléctrica para un objeto de otro mundo."

"Bueno, la magia como forma de energía siempre trata de dejarse absorber por algo. Es muy raro que la magia quede suspendida en el aire, y como medida de emergencia, puede adaptarse para poder ser absorbida por cosas específicas."

"¿Entonces existe la posibilidad de que la magia que usaste se adaptara al medio de carga de mi celular para que este lo absorbiera?"

"Es la única explicación que tendría sentido hasta ahora." dijo Twilight.

"Bueno, lo importante es que funcionó." dijo Alexander guardando su celular. "Muchas gracias Twilight, realmente te lo agradezco."

"Oh no es nada. Me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas, y la verdad me gustaría que un día de estos me puedas dar el honor de entrevistarte para conocer más sobre tu especie."

"No creo que sea problema, pero no de momento. Primero quiero establecerme completamente y que nadie me tome por una bestia desconocida." dijo Alexander riendo.

"¿Acaso alguien te dijo eso?" preguntó Twilight preocupada.

"Naaah, pero aún hay ponis que no me conocen."

"Ya verás que todos te conocerán con el tiempo." dijo Twilight, a lo que luego recordó algo. "Oh, es cierto, hace unas horas recibí una carta de la Princesa Celestia. Mañana vendrá de visita a Ponyville, y quiere hablar con nosotros."

"¿A todo el grupo?"

"Así es."

"Qué bueno. Hay una pregunta que he querido hacerle, pero esperaré a mañana."

"¿Qué pregunta?"

"No es nada importante en realidad, solo algo de curiosidad. ¿A qué hora vendrá?"

"Mañana estará a las 12:00 pm en Sugarcube Corner. No vayas a quedarte dormido."

"No te preocupes, no lo haré." dijo Alexander dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo de la casa.

Cada vez que se dirige a su casa, Alexander inevitablemente pasa cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, y cuando estaba pasando por allí, pudo verla a ella, a Pinkie Pie, a Rarity y también a Iron Will, que estaban afuera.

"No significa no." dijo Fluttershy de manera decisiva.

Iron Will puso su mano en su barbilla a modo de pensar.

"No significa no. ¿Eh? Debería recordar esa frase." dijo mientras se subía al par de cabras que estaban con él, trabajando como asistentes. "Podría usarla en el próximo seminario."

Mientras Iron Will se alejaba, las chicas comenzaron a platicar entre ellas, soltando una que otra risa. Alexander las llamó para saludar y luego siguió su camino.

Cuando estaba llegando a su casa, revisó su celular para ver si en realidad no había ningún cambio en él.

"Nope, no veo nada extraño…"

En ese momento, escuchó un ruido que no pudo identificar, pero que se escuchó muy fuerte. Tras analizarlo, el sonido provenía del bosque, así que comenzó a caminar en dirección a este.

"¡AYUDAAAAAA!" Se escuchó claramente ahora un grito. En realidad eran varias voces que hablaron al mismo tiempo, provenientes del bosque.

Alexander apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la entrada.

"¡Díganme donde se encuentran!" grito con fuerza mientras se adentró al bosque.

Tras unos segundos, escuchó la respuesta que quería.

"¡AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" se escuchó en una dirección clara para Alexander.

"¡Ya voy!" gritó el, corriendo hacia el origen de las voces.

Cuando llegó al lugar, inmediatamente se escondió en unos arbustos, ya que logró entender lo que ocurría.

En un árbol no muy alto estaban tres potrillas, con el miedo apoderándose de sus caras. Abajo había tres lobos que al parecer estaban hechos de madera, pero sus dientes y garras se veían igual de peligrosos que los de un lobo normal.

Rápidamente Alexander buscó a su alrededor, y tomó piedras de varios tamaños, y un palo lo suficientemente grande y grueso como para ser usado en defensa propia.

Uno de los lobos comenzó a escalar el árbol haciendo que las tres ponis gritaran, pero Alexander le lanzó una roca a ese lobo, golpeándole la cara y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Luego él se escondió rápidamente en el arbusto ya que los otros dos lobos comenzaron a mirar los alrededores.

Cuando volvieron a enfocar su atención a las potrillas, Alexander lanzó una segunda piedra, considerablemente más grande que la anterior, dándole un certero golpe a la cara de otro lobo. El golpe de la roca fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el lobo literalmente se desarmara, y solo quedó una mezcla de varios palos, ramas y hojas.

Nuevamente Alexander se volvió a esconder, ya que los lobos siguieron mirando a su alrededor, sin encontrar nada aún. Alexander lanzó otra roca del mismo tamaño, golpeando a un segundo lobo y haciendo que se desarmara, pero el último lobo logró verlo.

El lobo rápidamente comenzó a correr para atacar a Alexander. Él no se movió, pero tenía el palo listo para usar con ambas manos.

Antes de que el lobo lo pudiera morder, Alexander con toda su fuerza le dio un golpe a la cara, mandándolo a volar hacia otro árbol, y con el choque se desarmó como los otros.

"(Al parecer son débiles, pero no me voy a confiar. Esas garras y mandíbulas se veían como las de un lobo normal.)" pensó Alexander.

Cuando ya no hubo peligro, Alexander se acercó al árbol.

"Ya pueden bajar." dijo Alexander.

Las tres potrillas quedaron mirándolo, posiblemente porque nunca lo habían visto.

"Dejaremos las introducciones y la charla para después. Hay que salir de aquí, y pronto." dijo Alexander en un tono serio.

Las potrillas se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Luego comenzaron a bajar, saltando del árbol una a la vez, siendo tomadas por Alexander con sus brazos para caer de manera segura.

Cuando las tres estuvieron en el suelo, Alexander se sintió mejor, y comenzó a caminar junto a las ponis para volver a su casa.

Pero justo cuando comenzaron a caminar, un cuarto lobo apareció de la nada, tratando de morder a una de las tres.

Alexander lo notó, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para usar el palo, por lo que uso su brazo derecho como escudo, haciendo que el lobo lo mordiera a él.

"¡Aaaaagghhh!" casi gritó Alexander. No era tan doloroso como pensó, pero aun así sentía dolor.

Mientras el lobo le mordía el brazo, con su mano izquierda tomó el palo y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo, haciéndolo caer, y luego con todas sus fuerzas y con ambos brazos, le dio un fuerte segundo golpe, haciendo que se desarmara como los otros tres.

Las tres potrillas vieron todo esto, e inmediatamente se preocuparon por la herida de Alexander.

"¡Está sangrando!" dijo una de ellas. "¿Qué debemos hacer? ¡No sé nada de primeros auxilios!" hablaba de la misma manera activa que Rainbow Dash.

"No se preocupen. No es nada grave." dijo Alexander mientras se miraba el brazo. "Aunque aún siento dolor. Cuando salgamos de aquí…iré al hospital de Ponyville."

"Entonces déjanos acompañarte." dijo otra potrilla. Su manera de hablar era algo parecida a la de Rarity.

"No tienen por qué hacerlo." dijo Alexander.

"Por favor déjanos acompañarte." dijo la tercera potrilla. "Además mi hermana debe estar como loca buscándonos, y es mejor si nos ve acompañadas." Su acento era casi igual al de Applejack.

"Muy bien, ustedes ganan." dijo Alexander suspirando, y luego les sonrió a las tres. "Pero no se separen de mí. Aún no salimos del bosque."

.

Alexander estuvo sobándose el brazo casi todo el camino. La herida no era muy grave, pero se notaba la mordida incluso desde una distancia prudente, y el dolor no era tan molesto, pero era continuo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Alexander llamó la atención de todos, pero explicó rápidamente su problema, y fue atendido por una poni blanca y melena rosada llamada Redheart.

Por un momento la enfermera se sorprendió al ver a Alexander, ya que él no había visitado el hospital en todo este tiempo, pero cuando vio a las tres potrillas preocupadas que venían con él, se calmó y comenzó a tratar la herida de su brazo.

"Nunca había tratado heridas de una raza diferente a la nuestra." dijo Redheart.

"Considere mi brazo como si fuera la pata de un poni, no se preocupe." dijo Alexander.

Tras unos veinte minutos, pudieron tratarle la herida, y ahora tenía unas vendas en el brazo derecho, pero podía mover dicho brazo libremente.

Le dijeron que estuviera por un momento en la habitación que le asignaron, así que se quedó en la cama relajándose, pero las tres potrillas entraron, así que Alexander se sentó en la cama para recibirlas.

Ahora que no había peligro, Alexander observó con cuidado a las ponis.

La primera era una poni terrestre, de un color parecido al amarillo, pero no tan intenso, y con la melena y cola de un color rojo muy vivo recordándole mucho el estilo del pelo de Applejack, y tenía un listón de un color rosado pero más oscuro en su 'cabello'.

La segunda poni era de la raza de los unicornios, de un color casi igual al de Rarity. De hecho Alexander se dio cuenta que tanto el color de la potrilla como el de Rarity no eran blancos, sino que eran de un gris muy fino, casi para confundirse con el blanco. La melena y cola eran de dos colores, posiblemente rosa y purpura.

La tercera poni era una pegaso, aunque tenía las alas un poco más pequeñas de lo normal. Era de un color anaranjado, y su melena y cola eran de un color parecido al purpura.

Un detalle que Alexander notó, fue que ninguna de las tres tenía Cutie Mark.

BGM: watch?v=bXiDz5ShZ3w (Pearl Fey ~ With Pearly - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended)

"Creo que ahora es el momento ideal para presentarnos." dijo Alexander sonriéndoles. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate, pero pueden decirme Alex."

"¡Hola! Yo soy Applebloom. Un placer." dijo la poni terrestre.

"Mi nombre es Sweetie Belle. Es un gusto Alex." dijo la poni con el cuerno.

"¡Y mi nombre es Scootaloo! Encantada de conocerte." dijo la poni pegaso.

"¡Y somos las CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cutie Mark Crusaders?" preguntó Alexander, pero después de pensarlo, llegó a una conclusión. "Trabajan juntas para obtener sus Cutie Marks. ¿Verdad?"

"¡Así es!" dijo Applebloom.

"No importa cuánto tiempo pase o cuanto esfuerzo tengamos que hacer." dijo Sweetie Belle.

"¡Lo vamos a lograr!" dijo Scootaloo de manera animada.

Alexander se quedó mirándolas por unos momentos, haciendo que las potrillas se confundieran un poco.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Applebloom.

"Con razón me parecías familiar." dijo Alexander mirando a Applebloom. "Tienes varios rasgos de Applejack en ti."

"¿Conoces a mi hermana?" preguntó Applebloom.

"Así es." luego miro a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo. "Me pregunto…"

Tanto Sweetie Belle como Scootaloo notaron que Alexander estaba mirándolas.

"Sweetie Belle." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de ella. "¿De casualidad también tienes una hermana mayor?"

"Por supuesto." dijo ella. "Se llama-"

"¿Rarity?" le interrumpió Alexander.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Sweetie Belle, sorprendida.

"También me recuerdas mucho a ella al verte." le dijo Alexander mientras reía. "Ella me hizo estas prendas, por cierto."

"Wooooooow." dijeron las tres.

Luego Alexander miró a Scootaloo.

"Presiento que tú también tienes una hermana mayor."

"Me gustaría." dijo Scootaloo. "Pero lamentablemente no tengo."

"Habría jurado que Rainbow Dash era tu hermana mayor." dijo Alexander en un tono pensativo.

Eso llamó la atención de Scootaloo.

"¿Conoces a Rainbow Dash?"

"Así es. Me recuerdas mucho a ella, por la manera en que hablas. De seguro también tienes la misma actitud energética que ella."

"Ella es mi ejemplo a seguir. Además se preocupa por mí y mis amigas, al igual que Applejack y Rarity."

"Entonces no estaba tan equivocado después de todo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Scootaloo.

"Rainbow Dash no es tu hermana, pero ella se preocupa de ti como si fuera una."

"La verdad quiero que ella…me adopte en algún momento. He pensado varias veces en pedírselo, pero no he podido encontrar el momento adecuado."

"Ya lo encontrarás." le dijo Alexander. "La paciencia es una virtud."

"¿Se encuentra bien tu brazo?" preguntó Applebloom con preocupación.

"¿Esto? Ya está curado, no se preocupen." dijo Alexander mostrando su brazo vendado.

"Nosotras..." Sweetie Belle dudó por un segundo. "¡Nosotras queríamos agradecerle por habernos salvado de esos timberwolves!"

"Timberwolves. ¿Huh? Pues…de nada." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Solo hice lo que debía hacer."

"¿Pero cómo nos encontró?" preguntó Scootaloo.

"Estaba llegando a mi casa, cuando escuché sus gritos. Al principio no los reconocí, pero un segundo grito hizo que reaccionara y corriera al bosque." respondió Alexander.

"Uuumm…" Sweetie Belle parecía algo nerviosa. "No piense que lo estoy ofendiendo, pero… ¿Qué es usted?"

"Oh claro. No les he dicho aún." dijo Alexander mientras reía un poco. "Yo soy un humano. Una raza que no existe oficialmente en Equestria."

"¿Huh?" dijeron las tres.

"En pocas palabras, yo vengo de otro mundo." dijo Alexander en un tono tratando de sorprender.

"¿Pero cómo es que estás aquí entonces?" preguntó Sweetie Belle.

"Por razones que aún no sé, Fluttershy apareció en mi mundo. ¿La conocen?"

"¡Por supuesto!" dijeron las tres al unísono.

"¡Ella es muy amable con los animales!" dijo Applebloom.

"Ella nos cuidó en una ocasión." dijo Sweetie Belle.

"¡Y detuvo a una cocatriz para salvarnos en otra ocasión!" dijo Scootaloo.

"Wow…eso no lo sabía." dijo Alexander sorprendido, y luego continuó su explicación.

"Bueno, ella estaba desorientada y perdida, pero la encontré un día cerca de donde yo vivía. La lleve a mi apartamento para que pasara bien la noche y pudiéramos ver alguna manera de ayudarla con su problema al día siguiente. Finalmente, un hechizo de rastreo y teletransportación mandó de vuelta a Fluttershy aquí, a Equestria…pero también me trajo a mí."

"Woooooooooooooooow" dijeron las tres. Alexander no pudo evitar reír.

"Pero suficiente de mí. ¿Qué hacían ustedes en el bosque Everfree?"

"Habíamos ido a visitar a Zecora en el bosque. Estuvimos un rato con ella y después nos fuimos." dijo Applebloom.

"¡Pero vimos un conejo que tenía unos extraños cuernos, y quedamos tan impresionadas que lo comenzamos a seguir!" dijo Scootaloo.

"Fue ahí cuando los Timberwolves nos comenzaron a perseguir…" dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Y ya sabemos cómo es el resto de la historia." dijo Alexander.

"Aunque a estas horas no tenemos permitido ir al bosque ni a la casa de Zecora." dijo Applebloom.

"Cuando nuestras hermanas se enteren de seguro nos van a regañar." dijo Sweetie Belle.

"¡Si Rainbow Dash llega a saberlo, perderé más puntos y posibilidades de que ella me acepte como su hermana!" dijo Scootaloo nerviosa.

"Pero ya entendieron que aunque tengan curiosidad de algo deben respetar las condiciones que tienen. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander.

"Si, ya entendimos. Y de verdad sentimos que te hayan herido por nuestra culpa…" dijeron las tres al unísono, dejando sorprendido al humano por un momento.

"Ya les dije que no fue nada."

BGM –OFF-

Tres ponis más entraron a la habitación, muy preocupadas.

"¡Applebloom!" era la voz de Applejack.

"¡Sweetie Belle!" esta era Rarity

"¡Scootaloo!" no había duda, era Rainbow Dash.

Las tres ponis pequeñas se dieron vuelta al reconocer las voces.

"¡Hermana!" dijeron Applebloom y Sweetie Belle.

"¡Rainbow Dash!" dijo Scootaloo.

"¡Las estuvimos buscando por todas partes!" dijo Applejack.

"Debías de estar en casa hace una hora, hermanita." dijo Rarity.

"Y luego nos contaron que las vieron a ustedes tres entrar con un extraño al hospital. ¡Pensamos que les había pasado algo!" dijo Rainbow Dash

"Espero que tengan una buena explicación. Porque ya casi es de noche, no había rastro de ustedes, y estábamos muy preocupadas." dijo Applejack en un tono serio.

"¿Y quién ese ese extraño con el que estaban?" preguntó Rarity.

"Creo que están hablando de mí." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de todas.

Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash estaban tan preocupadas y atentas a las potrillas que no se dieron cuenta que Alexander estaba ahí.

"¡Alexander!" dijeron las tres al verlo.

Inmediatamente notaron que tenía el brazo vendado

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con tu… ¿Brazo? Así se llamaba. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Rarity preocupada. Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

"Verán: Planeaba ver a Zecora antes de terminar el día, y antes de entrar al bosque me encontré con sus hermanas pequeñas. Querían ver el bosque y hablar con ella también, así que estuvieron bajo mi protección todo este tiempo. Además, nos dio el tiempo para conocernos."

Las tres potrillas se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que decía Alexander.

"Lamentablemente en el camino de regreso por alguna razón, un Timberwolf nos atacó, y tratando de que no les pasara nada a las chicas…bueno…ustedes pueden imaginar el resto de la historia." dijo Alexander mientras reía.

"Alexander. Muchas, muchas gracias por haber cuidado a mi Sweetie Belle." dijo Rarity abrazando a Alexander.

"Gracias por cuidar de Applebloom, Alex." dijo Applejack, dándole un abrazo después de que Rarity hubiera terminado.

"Te agradezco la ayuda con Scotaloo." dijo Rainbow Dash, abrazándolo apenas terminó Applejack.

"No fue nada, en serio." dijo Alexander de manera alegre, pero se sintió bien cuando recibió esos abrazos.

"Alexander. Ya puedes salir." dijo la enfermera Redheart entrando a la habitación.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander, levantándose. "Gracias por no asustarse y poder tratarme la herida, enfermera Redheart."

"Y yo le doy las gracias por haberme tenido confianza. Si tiene algún otro problema como este, no dude en venir aquí." le dijo la enfermera mientras se iba de la habitación.

"Perfecto." dijo Alexander mientras miraba a las demás. "¿Nos vamos?"

Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash salieron primero, y las potrillas iban atrás de ellas, pero antes de salir de la habitación, las tres miraron a Alexander. Estaban algo confundidas, pero Alexander las miró, e hizo un guiño con el ojo izquierdo. Las tres pequeñas comenzaron a sonreír, y siguieron a sus hermanas.

"Pero que día." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a reír.


	10. X: Dudas y Confesiones

**Capítulo X: Dudas y Confesiones.**

La Princesa Celestia estaba probando el pastel que trajeron las chicas y Alexander desde Ponyville hasta Canterlot para el Concurso Nacional de Postres, aunque con unos cuantos tropezones, ya que durante el viaje parte de las chicas probaron el pastel, y la competencia probó los otros postres. Incluso Twilight y Pinkie Pie hicieron el rol de detectives, al mismo estilo de Sherlock Holmes y Watson.

Debido a esto, todos mezclaron sus postres para hacer el pastel definitivo, el cuál al parecer Celestia disfrutó mucho.

Todos estaban en uno de los patios privados del Castillo, platicando sobre el viaje o el pastel, pero Alexander estaba alejado de ellos, en el mismo patio, pero al otro extremo, donde había una especie de mirador en donde se veía todo Canterlot.

Nadie parecía notar que Alexander no estaba, nadie…a excepción de una poni.

¿Alexander?" se preguntó Fluttershy mirando alrededor.

Alexander mientras tanto en el otro extremo del lugar, seguía recordando la conversación que tuvo con la Princesa hace dos días.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=JerSh1Q4iDY (Let's Listen: Seiken Densetsu 3 - Little Sweet Cafe, Free City Maia (Extended))

"Alexander. Que gusto volver a verte." dijo la Princesa Celestia.

"Buenos días Celestia." dijo Alexander saludando con su mano. "No pensé que vinieras a sitios como Sugarcube Corner para tus visitas." dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en la gran mesa que había.

"No es la primera vez que vengo a ver a mis súbditos en este lugar."

En la mesa grande que los Cake prepararon para la ocasión, había muchos postres y dulces. Además de Alexander y Celestia, estaban sentados Twilight, Fluttershy y las demás, incluyendo a Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, e incluso los bebes Cake junto a sus padres estaban allí, detalle que tomó por sorpresa a Alexander la primera vez, cuando supo que el Sr. y Sra. Cake eran padres.

"¿No trajo a Philomena hoy Princesa?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Está volando alrededor de Sugarcube Corner. Debería volver en cualquier momento."

"¿Philomena?" preguntó Alexander.

"Y ahí viene." dijo Celestia, mirando por una de las ventanas mientras un ave de color rojo, cabeza color naranja, con patas y alas teniendo una mezcla de amarillo y naranjo volaba hacia adentro, y mientras volaba, se veían una serie de chispas de color amarillo.

El ave se detuvo y se sentó al lado de Celestia.

"Saluda a Alexander, Philomena." dijo Celestia.

"Aaaaaauuuuuuurrrr." Philomena hizo notar su voz, mientras miraba a la criatura humana que nunca había visto.

Alexander se quedó en silencio y con los ojos llenos de sorpresa por un par de segundos. Las chicas comenzaron a reír.

"Apuesto que nunca viste un ave como esa." le dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Yo también estaba confundida al principio." dijo Fluttershy.

Twilight con su magia tomó un Cupcake y miró a Alexander. "Bueno Alexander, al parecer es la primera vez que-"

"Fénix." dijo Alexander, haciendo que todas quedaran en silencio, incluso Celestia. "Es un...fénix."

"Vaya. Es la primera vez que alguien logra saberlo al primer intento." dijo Celestia mientras reía.

"¿¡UN FÉNIX!?" gritó Alexander. "¿La legendaria 'Ave de Fuego' que cada 500 años se consume en llamas para renacer de las cenizas? ¿El ave cuyas lágrimas tienen el poder de curar cualquier herida? ¿Ese fénix?"

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas, mientras Alexander seguía hablando. "¿Tu mascota es un FÉNIX?"

"¿Cómo supiste de las propiedades curativas de las lágrimas del fénix?" preguntó Celestia.

"¿¡Entonces es verdad!?" preguntó casi gritando Twilight. "¡Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, y he leído muchos libros sobre ellos!"

"Es porque en ningún libro está esa información Twilight." dijo Celestia, mirando a Alexander.

"Si bien no existen en mi mundo, en varios libros de fantasía de los que he leído, los fénix tenían las descripciones que dije. Sobre todo en cierto libro de fantasía sobre brujas y magos." dijo Alexander, calmándose y admirando a Philomena.

"Bueno, me gustaría volver al tema que quería hablar." dijo Celestia. "¿Cómo han sido tus días en Ponyville Alexander?"

"Han sido muy agradables Celestia." dijo Alexander tomando un poco de jugo de su vaso. "He conocido a gran parte de los que viven aquí, tengo una casa más que decente a en mi opinión, y estos días han sido muy activos."

"Eso me han escrito." dijo Celestia, tomando un poco de té de la taza que tenía. "¿De verdad te transformaste en un poni a causa del Veneno Bromista?"

"Me declaro culpable. ¿Te lo contó Twilight?"

"Todas me mandan cartas Alexander, no solo Twilight."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Alexander, mirando a las demás.

"Debemos reportarle a la Princesa cualquier hallazgo sobre la amistad, SOLO cuando tengamos algo nuevo que informarle." dijo Rarity, mientras tomaba con magia su taza, bebiendo el mismo té que estaba tomando Celestia.

"¡Debió haber visto cuando Alexander mando a volar a ese tipo insistente que quería llevarse a Fluttershy, Princesa!" dijo Rainbow Dash

"Oh. ¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó Celestia mirando a Alexander de manera curiosa.

"Bueno…tal vez exageré un poco, pero sí."

"Y no olvidemos que ayer salvaste a mi hermana y sus amigas de unos Timberwolves." dijo Applejack mientras comía una torta.

"¡Si! ¡Estuvo genial!" dijo Scootaloo.

"Ya les dije que no fue nada chicas." dijo Alexander.

"Veo que has hecho varias buenas acciones para Ponyville, Alexander."

"Solo hacía lo correcto, Celestia."

"Antes de que se me olvide…" dijo Celestia sacando con su magia algo dentro de su collar. "Llevar ese papel de Representante de Especies debe ser algo molesto, así que te traje esto."

Alexander aceptó el objeto, viendo que era un pequeño pin, al parecer dorado. Tenía el mismo símbolo que el que estaba en su documento, un sol y una luna mezclados entre sí, con una mitad de cada uno.

"Este pequeño emblema es más que suficiente para que reconozcan que eres un miembro oficial de los Representantes de Especies." dijo Celestia.

"Muchas gracias Celestia…pero hay algo que me tiene inquieto." dijo Alexander.

"¿Y de qué se trata?" preguntó Celestia.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?"

Todas al parecer escucharon la pregunta de Alexander, por lo que pusieron atención.

"Entiendo que cuidé a Fluttershy, y que me gané la confianza de todos, pero no solo me diste una oportunidad para vivir en Equestria, sino que me diste dinero para poder comprar una casa, me diste un título oficial de este mundo, e incluso no tienes problema con que no te hable de manera formal."

"Estoy de acuerdo en ese punto, Princesa." dijo Twilight. "No conozco a ningún poni que le haya hablado así antes. Ni siquiera yo lo hago."

"Por lo que pensándolo un poco, definitivamente tanto tú como Luna DEBEN tener alguna razón para que estén siendo tan buenas conmigo."

Celestia cerró los ojos y comenzó a sonreír. "Lamentablemente en este momento no te lo puedo decir Alexander."

BGM –OFF-

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, pero Alexander se puso serio.

"¿Es algo malo? ¿Algo que hice?"

Celestia miró a Alexander, mientras seguía sonriendo. "No Alexander, no es algo malo. Puedes relajarte."

"Y… ¿Algún día me dirás la razón?"

"Solo puedo decirte que cuando sea el momento, tú mismo tendrás la respuesta. No será necesario que te lo diga."

Alexander dio un suspiro. "Está bien, tú ganas."

.

.

.

.

"¿Alexander?" dijo Fluttershy, que estaba al lado de él. Esto hizo que dejara de pensar en ese recuerdo y se enfocara en ella.

"Ah, Fluttershy. Lo siento." dijo Alexander, mirándola. "¿Cómo está todo allá?"

"Al parecer la Princesa quiere que volvamos al castillo con ella."

"Bueno, será mejor que vayamos." dijo Alexander.

Por alguna razón, Celestia quiso que las chicas y Alexander volvieran a la torre en donde estaban guardados los elementos.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta, Alexander volvió a ver la misma habitación. Nada había cambiado. La puerta al final seguía allí, los vitrales seguían ahí, pero como antes no tuvo la oportunidad, esta vez los examinó a fondo.

"Hay un par de razones por las cuales los he vuelto a llamar a este lugar." dijo la Princesa Celestia.

"¿No tendrá que ver conmigo otra vez o sí?" preguntó Alexander mientras veía los primeros vitrales.

"Para ser honesta, este asunto tiene que ver contigo." le respondió Celestia.

Alexander se dio la vuelta para ver a Celestia, ya que él estaba viendo los primeros vitrales en donde salían Celestia y Luna.

"Soy todo oídos."

"Sé que conoces algo de información básica de Equestria, pero… ¿Conoces de casualidad la historia de mí y de Luna? ¿O el rol que tienen Twilight y las demás en Equestria?"

Esto pillo desprevenido a Alexander.

"He leído unos cuantos libros sobre las especies y algunas costumbres de Equestria, pero aún no he leído nada relacionado históricamente contigo o con Luna, y tampoco sé nada de ese 'rol' de las chicas."

"Pues será mejor que lo sepas ahora mismo. Es mejor que sea ahora a que sea después. Las chicas están de acuerdo con esto."

Celestia comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta donde se guardan los Elementos, y dio la vuelta para ver a Alexander, quien se alejó de los vitrales y se puso al centro de la habitación, con las chicas atrás.

"No puedo contarte toda la historia, ya que tanto yo como Luna hemos vivido mucho tiempo, así que solamente contaré lo necesario que debes saber."

"Momento." dijo Alexander haciendo con su mano una señal de que se detenga. "¿Exactamente qué edad tienen ustedes?"

"Tenemos más de mil años de edad Alexander. A estas alturas ninguna de las dos se preocupa por la edad."

Los ojos de Alexander se agrandaron, y su cara reflejaba una gran sorpresa.

"Entonces…ustedes… ¿Son inmortales?"

"No podría decirte que sí, pero te puedo asegurar que ni yo ni Luna moriremos a causa del tiempo."

"Eso prácticamente las convierte en Diosas. ¿Lo sabías?"

"¿Diosas?" preguntó Celestia. Las chicas también quedaron confundidas.

"Ah, lo siento." dijo Alexander poniendo su mano izquierda en su cara, dándose cuenta del error. "Lo que menos quiero es traer términos humanos a la conversación, pero en resumidas cuentas, significa que tienes mucho poder, y eres como una especie de guía divina para los demás, cosa que siendo una Princesa de todo un Reino, no está tan alejado de la realidad." Alexander comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con su mano Izquierda, pensativo, ya que aún para alguien como él, digerir esto no es fácil. "¿Alguna otra cosa que me esté perdiendo?" dijo finalmente mientras sacaba su celular para ver la hora.

"Yo soy la encargada de levantar y guardar el Sol, mientras que-"

En ese mismo instante a Alexander se le cayó el celular, y no lo recogió. Se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos. Luego se sentó en posición india, tomó su celular, lo guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón, y miró hacia el techo.

"Y déjame adivinar…tu hermana levanta y guarda la Luna." Celestia asintió con la cabeza, y después de unos segundos, Alexander volvió a hablar. "Ahora que conozco ese dato, sus Cutie Marks realmente tienen sentido…"

Alexander seguía mirando hacia el techo.

"¿Estas bien Alexander?" preguntó Celestia.

"No te preocupes. Es solo que…me está costando digerir todo esto de un momento a otro, dame unos segundos." dijo Alexander pensativo. Luego de que la Princesa le diera el tiempo para calmarse, volvió a hablar. "Entonces, ustedes son por decirlo de una manera inmortales ya que han vivido miles de años, y tú puedes mover el Sol a voluntad, lo mismo va para tu hermana, que puede mover la Luna a voluntad."

"Así es."

"Incluso ya dando por hecho que existe la magia en Equestria, es algo difícil de creer para mí." dijo Alexander, riendo al final.

"Tarde o temprano debías saber. Ya sea por información en los libros, o de nuestra propia voz." dijo Celestia.

"Wow." fue lo único que dijo Alexander.

"Ahora, permíteme seguir con el relato: Hace mil años, Luna, debido a la mezcla de energía negativa en su ser porque los ponis no disfrutaban la noche como lo hacían con el día, y sus sentimientos de ira y envidia…fue transformada en una entidad maligna que se hizo llamar Nightmare Moon." dijo Celestia mostrando un particular vitral en donde se veía una versión más grande de Luna, pero completamente oscura, con una especie de armadura ligera, y con dientes casi como los de los lobos que atacaron a Alexander.

"Intenté razonar con ella, pero lamentablemente tuve que usar los Elementos de la Harmonía para detenerla, y desterrarla." dijo Celestia algo triste y con los ojos cerrados.

Luego los abrió, y con sus cascos le hizo a Alexander una señal de que la siguiera.

"Y durante mil años, Nightmare Moon estuvo encerrada en la luna como su prisión, pero una leyenda afirmaba que en el día más largo después de mil años durante la ceremonia de celebración del Sol de verano, las estrellas la ayudarían en su escape…y así fue."

Alexander por un momento no había captado el mensaje, pero tras unos segundos reaccionó. "¿Entonces Luna fue poseída por una especie de energía maligna?"

"Así es." le dijo Celestia.

"¿Y pasó mil años sola en la Luna?"

Celestia cerró los ojos. "…Así es." Claramente no estaba feliz de escuchar eso.

"¡Lo siento!" se disculpó Alexander de inmediato. "No fue mi intención decirlo de esa manera." Alexander tenía que cuidar sus palabras. Si ya han vivido más de mil años como dijo Celestia, eso quiere decir que ambas han tenido muchas experiencias a lo largo de su vida.

"Y es ahí cuando Twilight y las demás entran en la historia."

Alexander miró hacia atrás a las chicas. "¿En serio?"

"Verás Alexander…durante esos mil años en los que Luna no estuvo, los Elementos cada vez se fueron debilitando ante mí. Al principio no sabía el por qué, pero cuando tomé a Twilight Sparkle como mi protegida finalmente lo entendí, y era que ella estaba destinada a ser la que manejara ahora los Elementos."

Celestia se detuvo por un momento, pero luego siguió. "En la Celebración del Sol de Verano numero mil, Nightmare Moon fue capaz de encerrarme y provocar la noche eterna en Equestria, pero solo durante un breve tiempo. Twilight, junto con las amigas que hizo en Ponyville, fueron al bosque Everfree, al antiguo Castillo de nosotras, superando las pruebas que Nightmare Moon les impuso en el camino, y gracias a su amistad, lograron usar el poder de los Elementos, derrotando a Nightmare Moon, y volviendo a transformarla en Luna." dijo finalmente Celestia mostrando otro vitral en el cuál se veía a las chicas usando los elementos, disparando una especie de rayo sobre Nightmare Moon.

Mientras Alexander volvía a mirar hacia atrás, Celestia dijo su última parte. "Cada una de ellas representa dicho elemento…" Celestia comenzó a mirar a las chicas.

"Honestidad." dijo mirando a Applejack.

"Bondad." dijo mirando a Fluttershy.

"Risa." y miró a Pinkie Pie.

"Generosidad." y miró a Rarity.

"Lealtad." dijo mirando a Rainbow Dash.

"Y finalmente, al estar el corazón de todas unidas por la amistad, el sexto elemento, el más poderoso y difícil de conseguir, apareció."

"Magia." dijo mirando a Twilight.

"El poder de los Elementos de la Harmonía es una de nuestras principales armas cuando Equestria está en peligro, y posiblemente incluso la más importante." Celestia miró a Alexander. "Ya que ahora eres un residente permanente en Equestria, debes entender que siempre en algún momento, tarde o temprano puede ocurrir una emergencia que-."

Alexander se sentó y luego echó de espalda al piso, haciendo que Celestia no terminara lo que estaba diciendo.

Luego, Alexander comenzó a reír.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó extrañada Celestia.

"Oh Celestia, por favor detente. Harás que me enamore."

Esto hizo que Celestia reaccionara más sorprendida de lo normal. Las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas.

"Y antes de que alguna de ustedes arme un escándalo, me refería a Equestria."

Alexander en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Algo que no había pensado en todo este tiempo, pero que con esta charla, logró darse cuenta: Estaba enamorado de Equestria. Todo lo que ha vivido en estos poco días, ha sido a su parecer mucho mejor que gran parte de sus años en la tierra. También fue en este momento que decidió aceptar algo que por un momento se cuestionó, pero ya no tenía dudas: Quería vivir en Equestria. Ahora y por siempre. Los habitantes de este mundo le han dado una experiencia mucho mejor y mucho más ejemplar, que muchos humanos que ha conocido en toda su vida, y no solo eso. Equestria en sí es un concepto que Alexander como ser humano que gusta de la fantasía estaría dispuesto a explorar y descubrir.

Alexander volvió a levantarse, pero seguía sentado en el piso.

"Creo..que debo disculparme con todas ustedes, ya que cuando me dijeron que este sería mi hogar permanentemente, en realidad SI estaba nervioso." dijo Alexander mirando a Celestia y luego a las chicas. "Lamentablemente soy del tipo de personas que no les gusta agobiar a los demás con sus problemas, y no quería arruinar la situación cuando me aceptaron en Equestria."

"Sabía que no podrías tomar un hecho como este a la ligera." dijo Twilight, pero de manera cariñosa.

"Ahora que estamos haciendo declaraciones Alexander, creo que también tenemos algo que decir." dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó extrañado

"Nosotras estábamos felices cuando dijiste que vivirías en Ponyville." dijo Rarity.

"Pero no consideramos que tal vez no te sentías bien haciendo esto." dijo Applejack.

"¡Pero realmente estos días en los que has estado con nosotras han sido super-divertidos!" dijo Pinkie Pie.

"Y creo que…tal vez en el fondo…no queríamos que te fueras." dijo Fluttershy.

"Pero… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial? No poseo ni puedo utilizar magia, tengo la fuerza de un humano promedio, nada del otro mundo. Además, tampoco puedo volar."

"Creo que lo dije antes, pero eres el primer y posiblemente único humano en Equestria." dijo Twilight.

"Cuidaste de Fluttershy sin importar que ella fuera de otra especie." dijo Rarity.

Alexander entonces se levantó, caminó hacia las chicas y se volvió a sentar en posición india, pero un detalle las tomó por sorpresa: Alexander estaba llorando. No con mucha fuerza, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos. Por un momento las chicas se pusieron nerviosas, pero Alexander las calmó.

"Hey, tranquilas."

"Pero estás…" dijo Fluttershy.

"Déjenme preguntarles algo. Es importante."

Las chicas se acercaron más.

"¿Realmente tienen tan buena opinión de mí?"

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Solamente me han conocido por unos cuantos días. ¿Están seguras de lo que dicen?"

"¡Super-extra-duper-seguras!" dijo Pinkie Pie.

"Un ser humano es algo complejo, sobretodo un tipo como yo. Habrá días en los que tal vez tengamos nuestros conflictos, tal vez tendremos varias diferencias y tal vez no pueda ayudar en ciertas cosas. ¿Están seguras que después de todo eso seguirán pensando que es buena idea tener a un humano en Equestria?" Esta era la pregunta definitiva, Alexander estaba ansioso de saber la respuesta.

"No lo pensamos." dijo Fluttershy. "Lo sabemos."

Alexander cerró los ojos, pero comenzó a sonreír. "Gracias." fue lo único que dijo, y luego se levantó, comenzando a caminar hacia Celestia.

"Lamento haber hecho todo ese drama hace un momento, pero tenía una razón importante para hacerlo." dijo Alexander mirando a Celestia, y luego a las chicas.

"Estaba asustando."

"¿Asustado?" preguntaron todas.

"Como habrán visto de los recuerdos de Fluttershy, los humanos no somos exactamente lo más amigable que hay frente a otras especies, principalmente porque no hay alguna otra que sea tan compleja como la nuestra…pero aún entre humanos, hay algo que es difícil de conseguir y se pierde fácilmente."

"¿Y qué es?" preguntó Twilight.

"Confianza." dijo Alexander, a lo que siguió. "Tal vez por un tiempo podría no haber sabido nada sobre el 'rol' de ustedes en Equestria, y tal vez lo hubiera sabido después de un tiempo, pero prefirieron decirme lo antes posible. Seguramente no lo dijeron antes porque yo aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a este lugar."

"Aún no lo entiendo." dijo Rainbow Dash. "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estás hablando?"

"¿Por qué decidieron decirme ahora, sin que nadie las obligara?" preguntó Alexander.

En ese momento Twilight entendió la idea.

"Porque confiamos en ti." dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, haciendo que las demás también entendieran.

"Me he vuelto algo sensible a la palabra 'confianza'. Mi vida no ha sido un camino de flores y rosas. He tenido malos momentos, y junto a esos malos momentos, tuve un par de elementos que me ayudaron a seguir y ser lo que soy ahora, entre esos está Gion, mi amigo humano." dijo Alexander acercándose a las chicas.

"Como habré dicho antes, conocí a muchas personas, pero muy pocas fueron mis amigos. Si ustedes están dispuestas a darme una oportunidad, prometo mantener con toda mi fuerza esa confianza."

Las chicas le dieron una gran sonrisa en respuesta, e hicieron un abrazo grupal, haciendo que Alexander también comenzara a sonreír.

"También agradezco que tanto Luna como tú hayan depositado su confianza en mí." dijo Alexander mirando a Celestia.

"Desde un principio lo he hecho Alexander. Y estoy segura que Luna también."

"Pero supongo que eso no explica por completo el por qué me han ayudado tanto." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

"Supongo que no." dijo Celestia, también comenzando a reír.

"Dijiste que un día yo sabría la respuesta, así que te avisaré cuando la tenga." le dijo Alexander.

"Alexander. Aún tengo algo que decir." dijo Celestia amablemente, pero más seria.

"Oh."

"Verás, esto es solo una corazonada…pero…" Celestia parecía tomarse su tiempo. "No creo que tu llegada a Equestria haya sido pura casualidad."

Alexander se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

"¿Qué?"

"Fluttershy, por razones que aún desconocemos, terminó en tu mundo y terminó encontrándose contigo cuando más necesitaba ayuda. Gracias a ti, ella pudo volver sana y salva. No me quiero imaginar que habría ocurrido si no hubieras aparecido…" dijo Celestia, mientras avanzaba hacia Alexander.

"Así mismo. Por coincidencia o no, el hechizo que hicimos te trajo a ti también, y eso no es un detalle menor."

"¿Quieres decir que debe haber alguna razón por la cual terminé en Equestria? ¿O alguna razón de que Fluttershy haya terminado en mi mundo ese día?"

"Aún no tengo pruebas. Tal vez solo estoy pensando demasiado, pero es una posibilidad que no voy a descartar."

"Entonces tienes mi apoyo en lo que venga en el futuro. Si yo llego a saber algo, el más mínimo detalle, te lo haré saber." dijo Alexander levantando el pulgar de su mano izquierda.

"Gracias Alexander." dijo Celestia volviendo a sonreír. "Eso es todo por ahora, uno de los trenes puede llevarlos devuelta a Ponyville."

"¿Podemos ver Canterlot por un rato antes de volver?" preguntó Alexander, mirando a las chicas. "Me gustaría ver qué es lo que ofrece la capital del Reino de Equestria."

"Claro, no hay problema." dijo Twilight, mientras todos se dirigían a la salida.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=tET14Gy63Xo (OC ReMix #1444: Seiken Densetsu 3 'Not So Ordinary People' [Ordinary People] by Jeremy Robson)

Alexander y las chicas salieron del castillo, y mientras los ponis del lugar miraban al humano, también se dieron cuenta del pin que llevaba puesto en su chaqueta, haciendo que incluso les abrieran paso para que él y las demás pudieran seguir tranquilos.

"Wow. El poder de este pin es impresionante." dijo Alexander mientras reía.

"¿Qué tal si nos separamos y nos juntamos en la estación en dos horas más?" dijo Twilight. "Yo acompañaré a Rarity a comprar unas cuantas telas que solo se consiguen aquí en Canterlot y después iremos a la librería."

"Aprovecharé de visitar a mis familiares Hayseed y Magdalena, que viven aquí en Canterlot."

"Pinkie. ¿´Me acompañas a ver esa tienda de bromas que dicen es la mejor de todas en Equestria?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"¡Cuenta conmigo!" dijo Pinkie, dando brincos de alegría.

Alexander comenzó a reír. "Parece que tenían todo planeado desde antes." y luego miró a Fluttershy. "Ya que todas tienen algo que hacer. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy reaccionó sorprendida, pero se veía feliz.

"Por supuesto, me encantaría."

"Ok chicas, nos vemos de nuevo en la estación en dos horas." dijo Alexander mientras él, Fluttershy y las demás comenzaban a caminar.

Y así todos partieron en diferentes direcciones.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? Haber tenido a la vista el 'MMMM' por tanto tiempo me dejo hambriento." dijo Alexander mientras él y Fluttershy caminaban por una de las calles de Canterlot.

"Pero…no traje bits conmigo."

"Entonces es bueno que yo si haya traído." dijo Alexander.

Ambos buscaron por un rato algún restaurante que principalmente se viera tranquilo y sin tantos ponis. Finalmente encontraron uno que se llamaba 'Natural Choice'.

Cuando ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas, una poni con traje de mayordomo llegó para pedir las órdenes. Por un segundo se quedó observando a Alexander, pero luego vio el pin y reaccionó.

"No se preocupe. Creo que ya terminé acostumbrándome a que los demás observen un momento antes de estar seguros." dijo Alexander mirando a la poni.

"¡Lo siento mucho! Espero no haberlo ofendido, este…"

"Alexander."

"Sir Alexander. ¿Qué le puedo traer a usted y a su acompañante?"

Alexander y Fluttershy miraron el menú.

"Me gustaría el emparedado especial de flores, por favor" dijo Fluttershy.

"Yo quiero el plato royale de ensalada y frutas, y dos refrescos de piña." dijo Alexander.

"Enseguida."

Mientras la camarera se iba, Alexander miró a Fluttershy y comenzó a sonreír.

"Sir Alexander…jamás pensé que me dirían así alguna vez."

"Creo que te queda bien."

"Oh gracias. Espera a que las demás lo escuchen." dijo Alexander riendo. "Sabes, después de todo este tiempo aún no he visto tu cabaña. ¿Te parece bien que te acompañe cuando volvamos a Ponyville?"

"C-claro." dijo Fluttershy, algo nerviosa.

En ese momento la camarera volvió con todos los pedidos.

"Aquí están los refrescos, el emparedado y el royale. Disfruten su comida."

"Muchas gracias." dijo Alexander, dándole 10 bits a la camarera.

La camarera sonrió y se despidió formalmente.

"¿Realmente crees que resulte todo esto?" preguntó Alexander mientras le daba uno de los vasos a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy miró a Alexander preocupada.

"Alexander. Sé que es una decisión difícil el quedarse en Equestria y-"

"No, no. Ya no me preocupa más el tema de estar en Equestria para siempre y todo eso, pero… ¿Y después qué?"

Fluttershy parecía confundida.

"No entiendo."

Alexander tomó un poco de su refresco. "Me refiero a que va a pasar en un par de semanas, en un par de meses, o en un par de años."

"Oh…"

"Digo, estoy seguro que con el tiempo todos me aceptaran y todo eso, pero yo también deseo algunas cosas que todo poni o ser humano desea en la vida: Un trabajo, amigos, recuerdos, una familia-"

Fluttershy reaccionó involuntariamente. "¡¿F-f-fa-familia!?" preguntó mientras sus alas se levantaron por unos instantes

"Si, una familia." dijo Alexander mientras parecía mirar al cielo mientras daba su explicación. "Ya sabes, conocer a esa persona especial en tu vida, casarse y, bueno, tener hijos…aunque no tengo experiencia en esos temas, y ahora no veré a ninguna chica humana EN MI VIDA, entonces-"

Alexander en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo muchas cosas en voz alta, y miró a Fluttershy, que estaba totalmente roja y tapando su cara con su melena.

"Oh Dios, lo siento Fluttershy. No debería estar diciendo estas cosas en voz alta." dijo Alexander disculpándose. "(¡Y menos en frente de ella!)"

"N-no, no…no hay problema." dijo Fluttershy, aún nerviosa. "Eso ES un problema para ti."

"Uh...lo siento, de verdad, no quise molestarte con-" Alexander se detuvo a la mitad de lo que iba a decir, porque algo le llamó la atención.

BGM -OFF-

Del otro extremo donde estaban los edificios de al frente, en una especie de entrada a un callejón, vio a tres ponis. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo azul, usaba un monóculo, y tenía un traje muy fino, pero su cara demostraba preocupación. Los otros dos ponis también usaban trajes parecidos a los que todos usan en Canterlot, pero se veían sonriendo con una especie de sonrisa maléfica. Los tres estaban entrando al callejón, y la situación quedó clara para él.

Inmediatamente dejó varios bits para que no pensaran algo malo en el restaurante, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a correr.

"¿Alexander?" Fluttershy vio en los ojos de Alexander que algo andaba mal.

"¡Quédate aquí, volveré en seguida!" le gritó Alexander mientras corría al callejón.

Cuando Alexander llegó, afortunadamente había una pila de cajas que lo podían cubrir para que no lo vieran, mientras lograba escuchar algo que estaban discutiendo.

"Vamos, sabemos que más de una vez has estado en el castillo de las Princesas." dijo uno de los ponis.

"¿Dónde guarda los Elementos de la Harmonía?" dijo el otro.

"(Estos tipos…van en serio.)" pensó Alexander.

"Ya les dije, que no tengo ni la menor idea. La Princesa sabe de la importancia de ellos, y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera yo podré verlos." respondió el poni de pelo azul.

En ese momento Alexander logró ver que ambos maleantes estaban de espalda hacia él, por lo que lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, tomando una caja más pequeña con una mano.

El poni de pelo azul se dio cuenta, pero antes de que hiciera alguna expresión, Alexander puso su dedo índice de la mano que tenía desocupada en su boca, haciendo señal de que no hiciera ruido.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo uno de los maleantes.

"¿Tal vez ahora quieras cooperar con algo?"

Alexander se acercó más.

"Bueno…"

Y más.

"Puede que esto les pueda servir."

Y más.

"Lo más probable es que ella los guarden en-"

En ese momento Alexander golpeó en la cabeza con la caja a uno de los dos, cayendo inconsciente.

"¿¡Pero qué-"

Esa distracción fue lo que bastó para que el poni azul le diera un fuerte empujón a la pared al otro poni seguido de un golpe directo a su cara, quedando en las mismas condiciones que su compañero. En un análisis más detallado, el poni de pelo azul se veía casi igual a Big Mac en físico, pero un poco más bajo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó Alexander.

"Mucho mejor, gracias a ti por supuesto." dijo el poni de 'pelo' azul. "Mi nombre es Fancy Pants, y debo decir que es la primera vez que veo, perdona mi atrevimiento, algo como tú."

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate." dijo Alexander, al momento que recordó lo que le dijo Rarity. "Ooooh, entonces USTED es el Fancy Pants del que me habló Rarity."

"¿Usted también conoce a Rarity?" preguntó Fancy Pants, observando a Alexander. Ahí se dio cuenta del pin que llevaba puesto. "Y veo que también conoce a la Princesa."

"¿Qué tanta información da este Pin?" preguntó Alexander mirando el pin.

"Los plateados son el sello de que eres un Representante de Especies elegido por votación, mientras que los dorados son Representantes personalmente seleccionados por las Princesas."

"Oh, ya veo." dijo Alexander algo sorprendido.

"¡Alexander!" gritó Fluttershy llegando hacia los dos.

"Fluttershy, justo a tiempo. Hay un guardia en una de las esquinas del restaurante, infórmale que hubo un incidente aquí, por favor."

Fluttershy reconoció a Fancy Pants, y al ver a los dos ponis en el piso comprendió lo que dijo Alexander.

"Oh vaya…" dijo mientras partía. Alexander se dio vuelta para mirar a Fancy Pants.

"Me habría gustado presentarme en una situación más tranquila, pero me alegro que no le hayan hecho daño."

"Y yo me alegro de que usted haya venido a tiempo. ¿Cómo podría agradecerle este acto tan noble?"

"No hay necesidad, Fancy Pants. Pero es necesario informarle a la Princesa sobre esto." miró a los ponies en el suelo. "Alguien debe estar tramando algo si estos dos ponis preguntaban por la ubicación de los Elementos de la Harmonía."

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" dijo una voz desconocida para ambos.

Fancy Pants y Alexander se dieron la vuelta y vieron que era un guardia, de un color más oscuro que los otros guardias que ha visto Alexander, junto con Fluttershy. "Estos deben ser los sospechosos que me dijiste. ¿Verdad?"

"Así es." dijo Fluttershy.

"Probablemente están armados. Puede comprobarlo usted mismo." dijo Alexander

"Muy bien. Ya no es necesario que sigan aquí. Llamaré a mis compañeros y nos llevaremos a este par de rufianes."

"Muchas gracias." dijeron Fancy Pants, Alexander y Fluttershy, mientras comenzaban a caminar a las calles de Canterlot nuevamente.

"Ciertamente recordaré este momento Alexander, dime… ¿Qué especie eres tú?" preguntó Fancy Pants.

"Humano." dijo Alexander. "El primero y único en Equestria."

"Vaya. Interesante." dijo Fancy Pants. "Me aseguraré de estar más protegido para que situaciones como esta no vuelvan a ocurrir."

"Eso sería una buena idea." dijo Alexander, mirando la hora en su celular. "¡Oh rayos! ¡Fluttershy, debemos ir a la estación ahora o llegaremos tarde!"

"¡Oh cielos!" dijo Fluttershy mientras comenzaban ambos a ir a la estación.

"¡Hasta luego señor Fancy Pants!" gritó Alexander.

"Buen viaje para ambos." dijo Fancy Pants despidiéndose con una de sus patas.

.

.

.

.

-Unas horas después, en una de las cárceles de Canterlot…-

"¿Pero cómo fue que pudo vernos entre todos los demás en ese lugar?"

"No lo sé. Suerte supongo. Se quiso hacer el héroe y para nuestra mala fortuna le funcionó."

Eran los ponis que antes tenían bajo amenaza a Fancy Pants, encerrados en una de las tantas celdas.

"Estaba comiendo en el restaurante de al frente." dijo una voz familiar para ellos.

Miraron al frente de la celda, para ver al mismo guardia que los arrestó hace poco.

"Ese ser tiene buena vista, considerando la distancia que tenía un lugar con el otro."

Los ponis se miraron entre sí y luego miraron al guardia.

"¿Sabes? No tenías para que apretar tan fuerte esos grilletes, Grunt" dijo uno de los ponis.

"Tú tienes suerte de ser un guardia y no un ciudadano como nosotros." dijo el otro.

El guardia comenzó a sonreír y se dio la vuelta.

"Lo siento chicos, pero para engañar a todos…debo actuar como un verdadero guardia."


	11. XI: Pensamientos Inesperados

**Capítulo XI: Pensamientos Inesperados.**

Alexander por un momento se quedó maravillado al ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Estaba dentro de la cabaña de Fluttershy, y él sabía que encontraría animales, pero aun así se sorprendió.

Era la mayor cantidad de animales que ha visto en su vida dentro de una casa. Pudo ver unos ratones blancos comiendo en algunos lados, vio ardillas que tenían un acceso para entrar y salir, varios tipos de aves, dentro y fuera de sus jaulas, conejos brincando por varios lados. Incluso había un oso, que por un segundo lo asustó, pero al ver que era amigable, sobre todo con Fluttershy, se calmó.

"Muy bien, todos cálmense. Tenemos un invitado. No pierdas sus modales." dijo Fluttershy cariñosamente mientras les daba comida.

Todos los animales, incluso el oso, se detuvieron. Luego miraron a Alexander, y finalmente siguieron sus actividades, pero más tranquilos.

"Ok. Sabía que cuidabas animales, pero esto es asombroso." dijo Alexander asombrado.

"Oh, muchas gracias." dijo Fluttershy. "Ellos de igual manera me ayudan a veces cuando estoy en aprietos."

Alexander inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba tocando su pie. Al ver dicho lugar, notó a un conejo que estaba…pateándolo.

"Ummm…hay un conejo pateando mi pie." dijo de manera tranquila Alexander.

"¡Angel! Esa no es manera de comportarse frente a un invitado." dijo Fluttershy de manera seria.

El conejo cruzó los brazos, y luego miró a Alexander enojado.

"Te dije que los animales generalmente no se llevan bien conmigo…"

"Ya se le pasará. Solo está sorprendido de verte."

Alexander se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar, y comenzó a pensar en lo que recientemente le había sucedido: El encuentro en Canterlot con Fancy Pants y los dos ponis desconocidos.

"Te ves preocupado por algo." dijo Fluttershy, mirando a Alexander.

"Oh, lo siento. Estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió en Canterlot. Menos mal que Twilight informó a Celestia de inmediato enviándole una carta."

"Qué bueno que pudiste lograr ver lo que sucedía. No me gustaría saber lo que podrían haberle hecho a Fancy Pants."

"¿Sabes? He notado algo en el tiempo que he estado en Ponyville." dijo Alexander, levantándose y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro. "Desde que llegué aquí, han ocurrido muchas cosas en las que de alguna manera termino involucrado."

"¿Pero qué tiene de extraño?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Que mis sentidos están funcionando bien. Demasiado bien de hecho, como si por alguna razón se estuvieran agudizando." dijo Alexander mirando a Fluttershy. "Además, a pesar de las cosas que han ocurrido, no me siento cansado. Es como si tuviera más energía de lo normal."

"Bueno…" dijo Fluttershy caminando hacia Alexander. "Estoy segura de que no es nada para-"

Eso fue lo que alcanzó a decir Fluttershy, ya que tanto ella como Alexander no se dieron cuenta que algunas de las ardillas estaban tomando varias bellotas, y una del montón comenzó a rodar, quedando justo en una de las pezuñas de Fluttershy, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer.

Alexander pudo frenar la caída tomándola, y Fluttershy se apoyó lo más que pudo en él, poniendo sus patas delanteras sobre sus hombros. Todos los animales se quedaron quietos, observando la situación.

"Fluttershy. ¿Estas-"

En ese momento Alexander se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a frente con Fluttershy.

Ambos quedaron un par de segundos mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Alexander logró salir del trance, alejándose rápidamente. Fluttershy hizo lo mismo.

"¡L-lo siento mucho!" gritó Alexander. "¡N-no era mi intención!"

"O-oh, claro, por supuesto. N-no te preocupes…" Fluttershy estaba completamente roja y sus alas se elevaron por completo durante unos momentos, pero Alexander no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba mirando para otro lado también avergonzado.

"Te… ¿Te parece bien si te ayudo un rato?" preguntó Alexander, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Estaría encantada." dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa y volviendo a la normalidad.

Alexander comenzó a distribuir comida para los animales que aún no comían. Al principio estaba algo nervioso porque los animales solo se quedaban mirándolo, haciendo que él realizara todo lentamente, pero después de un rato cuando se sentó en el piso, los ratones comenzaron a correr alrededor de él. Incluso uno se atrevió a subir por su brazo, llamando la atención de todos los animales. Él se quedó quieto, entonces el ratón paso de un brazo al otro y bajó, hizo un sonido con su voz, y los demás animales comenzaron a acercarse.

"Ahora piensan que pueden confiar en ti." dijo Fluttershy, notándose la felicidad en su voz.

"¿En serio?" dijo mientras comenzaba a mirar a los animales. "Muchas gracias."

Alexander notó que Fluttershy estaba guardando los alimentos.

"Déjame ayudarte." dijo levantándose y caminando hacia ella.

"Gracias." dijo Fluttershy mientras ambos comenzaban a guardar los alimentos.

Mientras tanto, Angel se quedó mirando a ambos, en especial a Alexander, pero ya no estaba enojado. Su rostro demostraba que tenía una duda, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

Luego miró para atrás. Una ardilla y a un ratón lo estaban mirando.

Ambos animales hicieron un par de ruidos, como si le estuvieran hablando a Angel.

Luego él volvió a mirar a Alexander y a Fluttershy. Se veían ambos felices conversando. Nunca había visto a su dueña tan contenta y alegre.

Volvió a mirar a la ardilla y al ratón, que le hicieron una cara como si estuvieran diciendo '¿Lo ves?' y al parecer Angel tuvo una idea, ya que quería comprobar algo.

"Bueno…es mejor que vuelva a casa. Aún tengo un par de cultivos que regar y cosas que ordenar." dijo Alexander, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Oh…ok." dijo Fluttershy, algo decepcionada. Comenzó a seguir a Alexander a la entrada.

En ese momento, Angel se puso al lado de Fluttershy, y mientras estaba caminando, le puso una de sus patas para que Fluttershy perdiera el Equilibrio.

"¡Aaaaaaaah!"

Alexander se dio vuelta de inmediato. "¡Fluttershy! ¿Qué-"

No alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que Fluttershy chocó con él. Y esta vez no logró tomarla a tiempo, haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso. Ambos se golpearon levemente y por unos segundos ninguno abrió los ojos.

"Oh…Lo siento. Creo que tropecé con algo." dijo Fluttershy. Su voz se escuchaba muy cerca.

"No importa. ¿Estás bien?"

"Si. ¿Tú estás bien?"

"Oh, no te preocupes. Estoy-"

Alexander abrió los ojos, ya que sentía un poco de peso de más, y se dio cuenta que la cara de Fluttershy no solo estaba nuevamente a milímetros de distancia, sino que también ella estaba encima de él.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó gentilmente Fluttershy, mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, quedó congelada por unos segundos, y ambos se volvieron a mirar.

"¿…Bien?" terminó finalmente de hablar él.

Tras unos segundos, ahora Fluttershy fue la primera en reaccionar, inmediatamente levantándose, saltando hacia atrás y mirando al lado contrario, nuevamente teniendo completamente rojo su rostro y con sus alas levantadas.

"¡Y-y-y-yo lo siento!" fue todo lo que logró decir.

"No…no te preocupes." Alexander estaba algo avergonzado, pero también estaba confundido.

Mientras él se levantaba, Angel miró a su dueña, luego a Alexander, luego miró nuevamente a la ardilla y al ratón. Y finalmente los tres animales asintieron con la cabeza, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en algo.

Después de un breve silencio, Alexander volvió a hablar.

"¿Sabes? He pensado en venir a ayudarte de vez en cuando." dijo Alexander, tratando de cambiar la atmosfera de la situación.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Fluttershy, recuperando un poco el ánimo.

"Claro. Tu entiendes a los animales mejor que nadie más en Equestria. Eres la mejor maestra que podría tener para poder acercarme a ellos. Solo si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto."

"Me encantaría." dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

"Es bueno saberlo. Nos vemos Fluttershy." dijo Alexander mientras abría la puerta para retirarse.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Fluttershy se fue a sentar a la alfombra, para calmarse un poco, y los animales se acercaron a ella.

"Oh. ¿Que ocurre mis pequeños?"

Un par de aves trajeron con sus garras un pequeño espejo, del tamaño suficiente para que se reflejara la cara de Fluttershy, y se mantuvieron al frente de ella, para que la pegaso pudiera verse.

Fluttershy notó entonces que aún tenía las mejillas levemente rojas. Luego comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, y comenzó a sonrojarse más.

"Oh, vaya…" se dijo a sí misma.

.

.

.

.

Alexander volvió a su casa, regó todas las semillas plantadas en su patio, y también la Flor Bromista que había puesto en su patio antes, que al parecer estaba creciendo, ya que comenzaron a salir unos pequeños puntos azules alrededor.

Después de haber almorzado, mientras ordenaba un par de muebles, Alexander volvió a pensar en lo ocurrido en Canterlot.

"(No seré de Equestria, pero si alguien quiere saber dónde están los elementos, lo más probable es que quiera robarlos, o tal vez…)"

Un par de toques suaves a la puerta interrumpieron su pensamiento.

"¡Ya voy!" gritó Alexander mientras se dirigía a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, le sorprendió ver que no era una simple visita.

Era una visita de la realeza: La que estaba afuera era Celestia.

"Buenas tardes Alexander." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

"¡Celestia!" dijo Alexander sorprendido. "¿Viniste hasta aquí sola?"

"No te preocupes. He venido en el carruaje real." dijo Celestia, mirando al carruaje afuera, con unos cuatro guardias pegasos. "El motivo de haber venido hasta aquí es porque tengo un pequeño asunto que discutir contigo. Además, puedo aprovechar la ocasión para finalmente ver dónde vives."

"¿Y las chicas?" preguntó Alexander mirando afuera.

"En realidad me gustaría discutirlo a solas contigo."

"Oh, ok." dijo Alexander. "Pues si no hay problema, puedes pasar. Déjame ir buscarte un refresco."

"Muchas gracias." dijo Celestia, mientras ambos entraban. Cuando la puerta se cerró, dos de los guardias se pusieron a los lados de la puerta a vigilar.

BGM: watch?v=7ws1O-BZHOc (Katawa Shoujo - Everyday Fantasy (Extended))

En el interior, Celestia comenzó a observar la casa. No estaba totalmente decorada, aunque era entendible por el poco tiempo que lleva Alexander en Equestria. Sin embargo tenía todo lo necesario para poder vivir tranquilamente. Alexander volvió con dos vasos de jugo de piña.

"Oh, jugo de piña. Hace tiempo que no lo volvía a probar." dijo Celestia.

"Lo siento. Es todo lo que tengo para beber. Los jugos siempre han sido mi elección natural." se disculpó Alexander.

"No hay necesidad de que te disculpes Alexander, además los jugos son deliciosos."

"¿Y qué opinas del lugar?"

"Ciertamente tuviste un buen ojo para elegir esta casa. Es de un tamaño adecuado, tiene un patio en donde puedes plantar por lo que vi cuando estaba afuera, y tiene todo lo necesario para estar cómodo en Ponyville. Espero que no hayas gastado todo el dinero que te di en esta casa." dijo Celestia comenzando a reír un poco con lo último.

"En realidad gasté la mitad. Todo lo demás: Comida, un par de muebles y uno que otro gasto personal hasta ahora, ha salido muy barato. Espero que no me hayas dado demasiado dinero. No quiero incomodarte con problemas monetarios." dijo Alexander, ahora él comenzando a reír.

"No tienes de que preocuparte." dijo Celestia. Luego con magia, tomó uno de los vasos y comenzó a beber. "La verdad quería conversar contigo de un asunto en particular."

Alexander también comenzó a beber de su vaso. "¿De qué se trata?"

"Verás, en dos días más será el cumpleaños de Fancy Pants. Él me pidió amablemente si podía asistir a su fiesta. Lamentablemente en años anteriores no he podido ir por mis deberes reales, pero este año pude arreglar mis asuntos y deberes a tiempo, y esta vez voy a ir."

"Ya me imagino la sorpresa que se van a llevar cuando te vean en la fiesta."

"Pero eso no es todo." dijo Celestia. "Fancy Pants preguntó si había alguna manera de preguntarte a ti si podías ir."

Alexander casi se ahoga con el jugo cuando escuchó eso.

"¿¡QUE!?"

"No debería sorprenderte. Con la nota de Twilight, me enteré del pequeño incidente que tuvo Fancy Pants, y de cómo lo salvaste."

"Ah…supongo que no tengo opción. Rarity me dijo que él era el poni más importante de Canterlot después de ti y de Luna, y no creo que el rechazar la invitación de alguien como él sea la mejor opción."

"¿Entonces aceptas?" preguntó Celestia.

"Tendré que pedirle un traje a Rarity, pero…ok." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

"Excelente. Oh, casi lo olvido. Puedes llevar a un acompañante si quieres." dijo Celestia, haciéndole un guiño a Alexander. "Estoy segura de que alguna de las chicas estará encantada de ir contigo."

"¿Oh? No pensé que te expresarías tanto conmigo." dijo Alexander algo sorprendido.

"La verdad, agradezco que pueda hablar de esta forma contigo. Ningún otro poni tiene el valor de hablarme con más confianza." dijo Celestia, terminando de tomar el jugo de su vaso. "Twilight es entendible, es mi alumna y me respeta mucho. Los guardias siguen las ordenes sin cuestionar, y mis súbditos, o todos los demás ponis, me tratan con mucho cuidado tanto a mí como a Luna." Celestia comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes con su magia dejó el vaso ahora vacío en una mesa, y miró a Alexander. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué, pero aún hay algo que debemos hablar." dijo Alexander.

"Oh. ¿De verdad?"

"Si. Al parecer alguien está muy interesado en los Elementos de la Harmonía."

"No te preocupes. He reforzado la seguridad en la torre, y también he reforzado la cerradura mágica de la puerta."

"¿Y se te ocurre alguien que quiera robar los Elementos?"

"De momento no tengo pista alguna de quién puede quererlos, pero estaremos vigilándolos con más cuidado de ahora en adelante."

"Bueno, creo que con eso me quedo más tranquilo." dijo Alexander, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió. "Espera. ¿Dónde será la fiesta?"

"No te preocupes. Vendré personalmente a buscarte a ti y a tu acompañante, e iremos juntos a la fiesta."

"Un momento. ¿Estás segura?"

"Por supuesto. No tienes por qué preocuparte."

"Si tú lo dices." dijo Alexander, en un tono satisfecho.

"Entonces, nos vemos en un par de días."

"Nos vemos." se despidió Alexander mientras Celestia abría la puerta y se iba.

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

Alexander no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a Boutique Carrusel para conseguir un traje para la fiesta.

"Dime Alexander. ¿Te gustaría que le agregara un par de toques a tu gusto?"

"¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?"

"Pero por supuesto querido. Lamentablemente aún conozco poco sobre tus preferencias. ¿Tienes algún tema que quieres que use?"

La verdad Alexander no tenía nada en especial que quisiera agregarle a su traje. Finalmente se decidió por algo.

"Si puedes, lo único que quiero que agregues, es un símbolo en cada lado de mis brazos." dijo Alexander, apuntando con sus dedos a los lugares indicados.

"¿Y qué símbolo quieres?" preguntó Rarity.

"El Sol en el lado derecho, y la Luna en el lado izquierdo."

"¿Para representar a las Princesas?"

"Se me acaba de ocurrir. Además, pienso que su representación como cuidadoras del día y la noche es sumamente fantástica."

"No hay problema." dijo finalmente Rarity.

"Si quieres agregar algún otro detalle, lo dejo a tu criterio." dijo Alexander mientras le pagaba a Rarity.

"Lo tendré listo mañana en la tarde, lo prometo."

"Sabes, aún estoy sorprendido de que también vayas a la fiesta."

"Fancy Pants y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace un tiempo." dijo Rarity mientras se iba a guardar el dinero. "Me sorprende que hayan tenido el descaro de amenazarlo."

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Debe haber una razón para que lo hayan hecho." dijo Alexander mientras abría la puerta para retirarse.

"Hasta mañana entonces." dijo Alexander despidiéndose y saliendo del lugar. Rarity le devolvió la despedida con sus cascos.

Cuando Alexander salió, el cielo ya estaba tomando un color anaranjado, y decidió volver a casa, ya que las chicas usualmente están ocupadas si no están a la vista en Ponyville.

Cuando volvía a su casa, notó que había una poni en frente de la puerta, de un color verde algo claro y con melena de color similar, pero más claro aún. Entonces Alexander pudo reconocerla.

"Si no me equivoco, tu eres la poni que siempre está junto a Sweetie Drops." dijo Alexander llamando su atención.

Al ver a Alexander, la poni comenzó a sonreír, y en un instante se puso al frente de él.

"¡Por fin puedo verte!" dijo la poni, mientras comenzaba a mirar de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Alexander. "¡Después de estar tan ocupada!"

BGM: watch?v=jyu-X9QF6PM (Eccentric - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended)

"¿Me estabas buscando?" preguntó él.

"Desde que supe que Fluttershy había vuelto con un extraño ser, quería saber si mis sospechas eran correctas. ¡Y cuando te vi saliendo de la casa de Twilight hace unos días atrás supe que por fin había un humano en Equestria!"

Esto realmente tomó a Alexander por sorpresa.

"Espera. ¿TU YA SABÍAS sobre mi especie antes de que yo apareciera en Ponyville?"

"Así es. Muchos me dijeron que solo hablaba tonterías o que estaba loca. ¡Y desde que llegaste, no han tenido el valor de hablarme de nuevo!" dijo la poni comenzando a reír.

Alexander notó que la conversación duraría más, así que trato de llevar de mejor manera la situación.

"Al parecer quieres hablar un poco conmigo. ¿Quieres entrar un rato a mi casa?"

"Oh. ¿De verdad no te molesta?"

"Para nada. Sígueme." dijo Alexander, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola, haciéndole un gesto con los brazos a la poni para que entrara.

Cuando entraron, la poni comenzó a mirar cómo era la casa de Alexander.

"Eres la segunda poni que observa mi casa de manera tan detallada."

"¿Quién vino antes?"

"La Princesa Celestia."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó la poni. "¿La Princesa vino PERSONALMENTE a tu casa?"

"Acompañada de unos cuantos guardias cuidando afuera de mi casa, pero sí." dijo Alexander, comenzando a reír.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Alexander trajo un par de vasos de jugo de manzana (cortesía de Applejack.). "¿Jugo?"

"Oh, gracias." dijo la poni, y Alexander recién pudo notar que ella era un unicornio cuando ella tomó el vaso con magia, pudiendo ver un aura de un color que parecía ser una mezcla de celeste y verde claro, tanto en el vaso como en su cuerno.

"Creo que deberíamos dar nuestros nombres antes de seguir." dijo Alexander tomando un poco de jugo. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate."

"Oooooooooh." dijo Lyra, algo asombrada. "Todos ustedes tienen nombres muy peculiares." y comenzó a tomar jugo. "Me llamo Lyra Heartstrings, un placer."

"Entonces Lyra. ¿Cómo es que conoces sobre mi especie?"

"He tenido sueños, o visiones si prefieres llamarlo así, en los que veía seres con características exactas a las tuyas: Tamaño, forma, piel, brazos, piernas, pero nunca alcanzaba a estar mucho tiempo con ellos, y despierto sin razón alguna."

"¿Y cómo sabes el nombre de algunas partes de mi cuerpo?"

"Porque en mis sueños ellos me dicen cosas. Me han dicho nombres de algunas partes de su cuerpo, también me han dicho nombres, como Jack, Adam o Matt."

Alexander simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas que había al lado de la mesa, y quedó pensativo. "Vaya. Realmente es difícil de creer, pero varios detalles sin haberme visto antes…no creo que estés mintiendo."

"¿Puedo…puedo pedirte un favor?" preguntó Lyra, con un poco de timidez en su voz.

"Claro."

"¿Podría…ver tus manos?"

"Ummm, por supuesto." dijo Alexander mostrándole ambas manos.

Lyra se puso al frente de Alexander, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa mientras miraba las manos. "¿Puedes mover los dedos?"

"¿Así?" dijo Alexander, mientras movía los dedos de ambas manos, haciendo que Lyra se sorprendiera aún más.

"¡Genial!"

"Creo que por ahora es suficiente de mí." dijo Alexander, volviendo a tomar jugo. "¿Eres amiga de Sweetie Drops? Casi siempre te veo con ella. De hecho la única vez que la vi sola fue para ese seminario de Iron Will."

"¿Te refieres a Bon Bon? No, no somos amigas."

"¿De verdad?" Alexander se confundió un poco.

"Ella es mi pareja." dijo Lyra mientras volvía a tomar un poco de jugo.

"(…Wow.)" se dijo a si mismo Alexander.

"¿Están casadas?"

"Aún no, pero estamos buscando una fecha para la boda." dijo Lyra, algo sonrojada.

"Supongo que Celestia no tiene problemas con parejas del mismo género. Mi especie podría aprender un poco de ella. Aún existe gente con Homofobia en mi mundo."

"¿Homo…fobia?" preguntó Lyra, confundida.

"Es un término de mi mundo, para referirse a las personas que sienten odio hacia otras personas que tienen atracción hacia el mismo género que ellos."

"Oh." dijo Lyra, y luego se puso algo nerviosa. "Y tú…no sientes odio hacia nosotros como ponis. ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que no." dijo Alexander. "Estaba un poco escéptico al principio, pero Equestria a mi parecer es mucho mejor que el mundo humano."

"¿Y no sientes odio por las parejas del mismo género?"

"Si tuviera problemas con eso, ya lo habría dicho cuando dijiste que eras pareja de Sweetie Drops."

"Oh, gracias al cielo." dijo Lyra, soltando un suspiro de alivio. "¿Y qué has hecho desde que llegaste a Equestria Alexander?

"Veamos…Conocí a las amigas de Fluttershy, visité varios lugares de Ponyville, visité el castillo de las Princesas, Celestia me hizo 'Representante Oficial' de la especie humana, me convertí en poni por un día gracias al Veneno Bromista, tuve una discusión con Fluttershy que acabó con buenos resultados, salvé a las hermanas pequeñas de Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash de unos Timberwolves, supe de la historia de las Princesas, de Nightmare Moon y su destierro, el papel de Fluttershy y las demás como los Elementos de la Harmonía, salvé a Fancy Pants en Canterlot de unos rufianes, y en dos días más asistiré junto a Celestia a su fiesta de cumpleaños."

Lyra quedó boquiabierta al escuchar todo eso.

"Por Celestia. ¿Tanto te ha ocurrido en tan poco tiempo?

"Si, yo también considero que es extraño, no te preocupes." le dijo Alexander, mientras tomaba jugo nuevamente.

Lyra terminó su vaso con jugo y lo dejó encima de la mesa, y haría una pregunta que Alexander no pensó que escucharía.

"¿Y te has enamorado de alguna poni?"

BGM –OFF-

Alexander casi vota el jugo que estaba tomando (otra vez.) de la sorpresa que sintió al escuchar esa pregunta.

"¿¡Disculpa!?"

"Pregunto si te has enamorado de alguna poni."

"¡No! ¡Cómo crees!" dijo casi gritando Alexander.

"Bueno, era de esperarse. No llevas mucho tiempo aquí." dijo Lyra, acercándose a Alexander.

"¿Se puede saber a qué vino esa pregunta?" dijo Alexander con una mezcla de enojo y confusión en su voz.

"Te das cuenta que ahora estás en Equestria y eres el único humano. ¿Verdad? No volverás a ver a una chica humana." dijo Lyra. "Estoy segura que por lo menos una vez pensaste en qué sería de ti después de un tiempo aquí."

Ella tenía razón. De hecho hoy mismo él se había hecho esa pregunta…cuando habló con Fluttershy en Canterlot.

"Tarde o temprano, ya sea por la falta de mujeres humanas, por alguna cosa de hormonas o por lo que sea, terminarás encontrando a las ponis hembras atractivas. Y sabes que lo que digo es cierto."

"Yo…" Alexander por primera vez puso una cara de preocupación. "Yo…en realidad en ningún momento pensé en ello, pero…"

Alexander dejó el jugo en la mesa, se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, ahora pensativo. "Es que, bueno, al ver a los ponis de Equestria, sobre todo a las hembras, por ahora no veo más allá de lo lindo, pero realmente no sé cuando comience a sentirme atraído físicamente. Realmente nunca lo pensé, bueno, no es que hubiera sabido desde antes que viviría en Equestria, y…"

Lyra pudo notar que Alexander comenzó a ponerse más nervioso, así que se puso al lado de él y le llamó la atención, tocando la pierna con uno de sus cascos. "Lo siento Alexander. Creo que estoy acelerando mucho las cosas. Por ahora solamente tenlo en cuenta, y no te preocupes por ello."

Alexander se calmó al escuchar a Lyra. "Creo…que es mejor que me hayas puesto al día en algo que me negaba a pensar. Gracias Lyra."

"No hay de qué."

"Realmente agradezco que hayas venido."

"Y yo agradezco que me hayas recibido de tan buena manera, pero es mejor que me vaya ahora. Bon Bon podría preocuparse más de lo necesario."

"Dile que les doy mis felicitaciones, y que ojalá me inviten a su boda cuando tengan una fecha definida." dijo Alexander mientras sonreía.

"Oh no te preocupes, ya estás en la lista de invitados." dijo Lyra mientras se acercaba a la puerta. "Hasta pronto."

"Nos vemos Lyra." dijo Alexander mientras Lyra cerraba la puerta.

Después de unos minutos, mientras lavaba los vasos, Alexander se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho Lyra.

En algún punto, tarde o temprano, es posible que Alexander se enamore…de una poni.

"(Bueno, sé que ya no estoy en el mundo humano, por lo que las leyes de allí ya no son un problema, pero hay muchos otros factores que considerar…Para comenzar, mis sentimientos. Debe ser algo verdadero, y soy un completo novato en estas cosa, lo que lo hace peor…)"

Alexander se sentó en un sillón al terminar de lavar los vasos.

"(Segundo, los sentimientos del poni. Así como será difícil para mí, también lo será para ella. Digo, soy de otra especie, debe haber alguna ley o algo que…)"

Alexander siguió indagando.

"(¿Y qué pasa si Celestia no está de acuerdo? Tal vez ella no piense que es una buena idea, y no lo permita… ¡AAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!)" Alexander tenía ambas manos en los lados de su cabeza y su rostro reflejaba algo de molestia. "(¿Por qué debo pensar en estas cosas? ¿Por qué?)"

Luego una idea salió de su mente.

"¿Estaré interesado en alguna poni? ¿En este momento?"

Al parecer nadie en específico se le vino a la cabeza cuando se hizo esta pregunta, ya que las únicas ponis que 'estarían dentro del criterio' son Fluttershy, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Lotus y Aloe, por lo que se tranquilizó un poco.

"Lyra tenía razón. Creo que lo estoy pensando demasiado, lo mejor será…" dijo Alexander en voz alta, mientras iba a la puerta para salir un rato. "Que el tiempo lo decida."

Cuando Alexander salió, por alguna razón su mente le hizo recordar lo que sucedió en la cabaña de Fluttershy.

La expresión de Alexander no tardó en cambiar y volver a ponerse nervioso.

"¿¡Es en serio!? ¡No podías haber elegido un mejor momento para recordármelo!" se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, como si le estuviera hablando a su mente.

Un par de ponis pudieron ver como estaba 'hablando solo' por unos segundos, al parecer enojado por algo, pero luego siguieron caminando.

"Ok, ok, cálmate. Lo mejor es seguir con lo que íbamos a hacer." se dijo mientras se calmaba. "Supongo…que no pierdo nada intentándolo. Después de todo es solo una fiesta, y preferiría ir con ella que ir solo…muy bien." dijo decisivamente al final, caminando en dirección al hogar de Fluttershy.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Alexander dio unos leves golpes con sus dedos a la puerta, no pasaron ni dos segundos y Fluttershy abrió la puerta.

"Hola Alexander. ¿Sucede algo?"

"Venía a proponerte algo." dijo Alexander, poniéndose nervioso. "(Un momento. ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo nervioso?)"

Fluttershy inclinó un poco su cabeza, algo confundida.

"Verás, Celestia vino a mi casa un par de horas atrás, y me dijo que fui invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fancy Pants que es en dos días."

"Vaya, eso es maravilloso." dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa. "Espero que la pases muy bien cuando vayas."

"Bueno, el asunto es que Celestia me dijo que podía llevar a un acompañante, así que pensé…"

Alexander puso su mano izquierda en la parte trasera de su cabeza, algo indeciso. "Que…sería genial si tu fueras mi acompañante."

Fluttershy tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

"¿Y-yo? ¿De verdad?"

"Si, de verdad…solo si estás de acuerdo."

Fluttershy no tardó en responder.

"Me encantaría." dijo ella, regalándole esa sonrisa que Alexander no se cansa de ver.

"Por cierto. Rarity también irá, pero porque recibió una invitación a parte, no te preocupes. Solo hay que enfocarse en pasar un buen rato."

"Por supuesto."

Alexander ya cumplió con lo que debía hacer, pero aún quedaba parte del día.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? No tengo nada más que hacer hoy."

Fluttershy pensó por un momento, y luego se le ocurrió una idea.

"Debo…cambiar de lugar el hogar de algunas aves en mi patio. Si no te molesta…me podrías ayudar a verles una mejor ubicación."

"Claro, no hay problema." dijo Alexander.

Fluttershy le hizo señal de que entrara, y ambos entraron para dirigirse al patio.


	12. XII: Camarada Buttom

**Capítulo XII: Camarada Buttom.**

BGM: watch?v=WAJ7gv35lPs (Super Mario Bros. 3 NES: Overworld Theme 2 - EXTENDED)

Estaba sentado en un sillón, observando como el pequeño poni a mi lado, de color marrón y con una gorra de esas que tiene una hélice encima, estaba jugando en una consola con un nombre que me llamó mucho la atención: Ponytendo Entertainment System.

Además de eso, el poni estaba jugando un videojuego que todos los humanos en mi mundo conocen, y por ende, en Equestria probablemente todos los ponis conocen: Super Pony Bros. 3.

"Es exactamente igual que en mi mundo, pero los personajes son Ponis." dije comenzando a reír. "Aunque debo admitirlo Buttom, para la edad que tienes juegas muy bien."

"Gracias señor Alex." dijo Buttom mientras seguía pasando el nivel.

"Creo que ya habíamos aclarado que nada de señor, que tengo veintitrés años."

"Ups, lo siento Alex." dijo Buttom mientras terminaba el nivel.

BGM –OFF-

"¡Alex! ¡Ahora te toca a ti!" dijo Buttom haciéndome señal para que tomara el segundo control.

"Oh claro." dije tomando el segundo control.

"Es la primera vez que alguien consigue avanzar conmigo sin estar perdiendo vidas cada vez que juega" dijo Buttom con alegría.

"No te prometo nada. No soy EL jugador, pero tampoco soy un extraño en cuanto a videojuegos."

"Bueno, gracias por estar haciendo el intento Alex." dijo Buttom mientras veía como yo comenzaba a jugar.

"¿Sabes? Es bueno que haya encontrado el anuncio de tu madre buscando a alguien que te cuidara por hoy." dije mientras comenzaba a recordar la conversación que tuve con la madre de Buttom.

.

.

.

.

*Hace unas horas atrás, en la mañana*

Toqué un par de veces la puerta de la casa que fui a ver. Mañana iría a la fiesta de Fancy Pants, pero eso no me impedía buscar algún trabajo menor, y en el cartel de anuncios de Ponyville me llamó la atención uno en el que decía que había que cuidar a un pequeño, y al parecer muchos pasaban de largo del anuncio, así que decidí tomarlo y dirigirme a la dirección que decía, ya que especificaba que debía ser hoy mismo. Quien lo haya puesto, definitivamente lo había dejado hace poco.

Al abrirse la puerta, una poni de color café claro, melena de color parecido, pero más oscuro y de una apariencia madura abrió la puerta.

La poni por un momento se sorprendió, pero después vio que en mi mano tenía el papel del anuncio, y luego vio el pin que Celestia me dio.

"Vengo por el anuncio que dejaron sobre cuidar a un pequeño." dije mostrando el papel.

"Ah, lo siento por haberme quedado en blanco por unos segundos. Es solo que es la primera vez que veo a un ser como usted." dijo la poni volviendo a su estado normal. "Mi nombre es Elaina, mucho gusto."

"Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate, pero puede decirme Alex. Y déjeme decirle que manejó la situación muy bien." dije mientras le saludaba con la mano. "Soy un humano. El primero y único en Equestria. Le daría los detalles de cómo llegue a Ponyville, pero no quiero hacerle perder el tiempo. Algo me dice que no tiene mucho si puso el anuncio hoy mismo."

"Así es. Debo encontrarme con mi esposo en un par de horas más en la estación. Es necesario que lo acompañe para un asunto de su trabajo, y no llegaremos hasta la noche."

"Pues ya he arreglado todos mis asuntos y no tengo problemas en quedarme con…Buttom. ¿Verdad?"

"Correcto." dijo Elaina con una sonrisa. Debo admitirlo, algo en ella hace que la quedes mirando aunque sea por unos segundos.

"Aunque me extraña que antes de que yo tomara el anuncio, muchos ponis lo veían y luego pasaban de largo."

"Oh…verá…" dijo Elaina, cambiando su sonrisa por un rostro preocupado. "Buttom es algo diferente de los demás pequeños. Su principal pasión es…los videojuegos."

¿Oh? Esto será interesante, pero luego me surgió una duda.

"Bueno, entiendo que los televisores y consolas son algo difíciles de conseguir en Equestria, pero… ¿Cuál sería el problema?"

"Varios ponis que se han ofrecido a cuidar a mi hijo antes no pudieron ante su actitud. Pregunta varias cosas y tampoco pueden seguirle el ritmo cuando les invita a jugar."

"Oh."

"Es por eso que últimamente cuando necesito este tipo de ayuda, han comenzado a ignorar mis anuncios."

No pude evitar reír, confundiendo un poco a Elaina.

"Entonces es una buena noticia que a mí también me gusten los videojuegos."

Al parecer esto tomó por sorpresa a la madre, ya que ahora ella se sorprendió cuando dije eso.

"Es… ¿En serio?"

"Si, en serio." dije con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, un pequeño poni se puso al lado de la puerta, pero desde adentro.

"Tú debes ser Buttom." dije mientras veía al pequeño.

Buttom me examinó por un segundo. "¿De qué raza eres?"

Me encantó el hecho de que a su edad pudiera formular esa pregunta en vez de asustarse o darme algún sobrenombre como monstruo. El chico es inteligente. A su manera, pero lo es.

"Soy un humano, y por ahora no encontrarás a ningún otro en Equestria." dije con algo de orgullo y tratando de sorprender al pequeño. "Se me ha asignado la misión de velar por tu seguridad, y viendo que tu madre no tiene mucho tiempo, diría que es de prioridad alta."

"Su nombre es Alexander, y adivina: A él también le gustan los videojuegos."

Buttom quedó pensativo mirándome. "¿De verdad?"

"Algo me dice que los nombres de los videojuegos serán algo diferentes a los que conozco, pero deberían ser los mismos. Además sería algo grosero de mi parte el mentir ahora."

Buttom me lanzó una mirada desafiante. "Demuéstralo."

watch?v=jDatjUbYrxo (Undertale OST - Metal Crusher Extended)

Inmediatamente Buttom se puso una gorra roja con una 'M' que muchos podrían reconocer. "¿De quién es esta gorra?"

"En teoría debería ser tuya. Pero si me hablas del personaje, es de Mario, y la de su hermano Luigi es de color verde."

"Nada mal, pero esa era la más fácil." dijo Buttom volviendo adentro y regresando a la misma velocidad que lo haría Pinkie. "¿Qué es esto?" me preguntó mostrando una figura que estaba hecha de tres triángulos de un color amarillo que imitaba al dorado.

"Esa es la Trifuerza en su totalidad. Está conformada por la Trifuerza del Valor, de la Sabiduría, y del Poder." dije con una sonrisa.

Elaina se quedó mirándome inmóvil, sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando. Buttom comenzó a sonreír.

"Correcto, pero no te confíes." dijo, volviendo a entrar y llegar con algo distinto. "¿Quién es?" me preguntó mostrando una figura de un dragón pequeño, de color purpura.

"Ese es Spyro el dragón, y personalmente uno de mis personajes favoritos."

"Correcto." la sonrisa en el rostro de Buttom aumentó. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien."

Volvió a entrar, y trajo varias cosas. Del montón tomó una figura de un personaje que reflejaba las características de un Erizo, y era de color azul.

"¿Quién es?"

"Ese es Sonic el Erizo"

"¿Quién es el enemigo principal de Sonic?"

"El Dr. Eggman."

"Dime algunos nombres de los amigos de Sonic."

"Miles 'Tails' Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Cream…" le respondí. En realidad iba a decir más, pero Buttom me interrumpió.

"¿Qué es esto?" me preguntó mostrándome una espada celeste y que claramente tenía un diseño 'pixelado' imitando al juego del cuál provenía.

"Es una Espada de diamante proveniente de Minecraft." le respondí. "Aunque personalmente prefiero más Terraria."

"¿Quién es?" me preguntó mostrando una figura de una poni con melena rubia, en lo que parecía ser un traje de Látex de color azul, y sosteniendo una especie de látigo de luz…con sus cascos.

"¡Buttom!" exclamó Elaina. "¿De dónde sacaste esa figura? No se ve apropiada para tu edad."

"Así es el personaje mamá." dijo Buttom.

"En mi mundo ella es humana, pero si no me equivoco, ella debe ser Samus Aran del videojuego 'Metroid', aunque la mayoría del tiempo ella aparece con su armadura."

"¿Quién es?" preguntó ahora mostrándome una figura de un poni con una armadura azul, con un casco característico de ese personaje, pero no sabía si el nombre sería el mismo aquí.

"En mi mundo se llama Megaman, pero aquí en Equestria debe tener un nombre diferente, algo como Megaponi supongo." dije comenzando a reír.

"Última pregunta." dijo Buttom, mostrándome un símbolo de una esfera, con una cruz marcada en ella. Pero dicha cruz no estaba centrada, estaba más inclinada a la parte inferior derecha de la esfera. "¿De dónde es este símbolo?"

"Es de uno de mis videojuegos de pelea favoritos." dije comenzando a reír. "Es del videojuego Super Smash Bros., pero aquí debe llamarse Super Smash Ponis o algo parecido."

BGM: -OFF-

Elaina me quedó mirando boquiabierta, mientras que Buttom parecía estar más contento que nunca.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas respondido todas mis preguntas a la perfección!"

"Te dije que no estaba mintiendo. Además, conozco muchos más juegos además de los que mencioné."

"¡Esto será genial!" gritó Buttom entrando a la casa.

"Como…" fue lo que logró decir Elaina.

"Generalmente no hablo de juegos porque los demás en el mayor de los casos se confunden, pero con Buttom no creo que haya problema." le dije.

Elaina comenzó a sonreír y me miró. "Muchas gracias Alexander, puedes entrar. Aquí están las llaves por si tienen que salir un rato. Por favor, cuida de él."

"No se preocupe, estará a salvo conmigo." le dije de manera firme.

.

.

.

.

Alexander terminó el nivel, haciendo que Buttom comenzara a celebrar.

"¡Gracias! No habría pasado al mundo 7 sin ti."

"Solo te hace falta un poco más de ensayo y error. Después de todo, de eso se trata Super…" pensé por un momento. "Pony Bros."

"Wow. Hemos estado dos horas jugando." dijo Buttom. "Sí que pasa el tiempo cuando te estas divirtiendo."

Miré la hora en mi celular (que increíblemente seguía al 100% de batería.).

"Oh, es cierto. Debo ir a buscar el traje que me preparó Rarity."

Al parecer Buttom me escuchó, ya que inmediatamente se me acercó.

"¿Vas a ir a Carrusel Boutique?"

Me sorprende que él sepa de un lugar que se dedica a la moda.

"Sep. Rarity me preparó un traje para una fiesta a la que iré mañana."

"¿Me dejarías acompañarte?" me preguntó. "Además, después podría mostrarte la tienda de videojuegos que hay en Ponyville."

"¿Hay una tienda de videojuegos en Ponyville?" le pregunté sorprendido. "En el tiempo que llevo aquí no he visto ninguna."

"Es porque hay un truco que la esconde." dijo Buttom en un tono de misterio. "Si me llevas, después te podría mostrar la tienda y como acceder a ella."

Comencé a reír. Parecía una propuesta interesante.

"Muy bien. Trato hecho." le dije. "Prepara lo que necesites, porque tardaremos un rato."

"¡A la orden!" me respondió Buttom.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=WX_LNe8V4FY (Investigation ~ Opening 2001 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

Tras preparar sus cosas en una mochila, Buttom y yo comenzamos a caminar por Ponyville. Personalmente me encanta usar cualquier excusa con tal de caminar por lo menos una vez al día por el pueblo. Simplemente no me canso de la vista.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Buttom?"

"Claro."

Buttom es un pequeño, e inmediatamente captó su atención el hecho de que iría a Carrusel Boutique, así que definitivamente debe haber un motivo en específico para que quiera acompañarme. No hay juegos allá, y no creo que vaya por las prendas, así que el motivo probablemente sea…

"Me estás acompañando para ir a ver a Sweetie Belle. ¿Verdad?"

Inmediatamente la expresión de Buttom cambió, y comenzó a sonrojarse.

"¿Cómo sabes de Sweetie Belle?"

"Cuando visité a Rarity no tuve la oportunidad de verla, pero hace unos días atrás debido a un incidente, pude conocerla a ella, a Scootaloo y a Applebloom."

"¿Qué incidente?"

"Estaban en el Bosque Everfree, y fueron atacadas por unos Timberwolves, pero gracias a sus gritos de auxilio, las pude escuchar y pude salvarlas sin que les pasara algo, aunque me costó una mordedura en el brazo." dije, comenzando a reír cuando terminé la explicación.

"Woooooow." dijo Buttom en señal de admiración y mirándome con ojos brillantes.

"Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero intentaré adivinar y pienso que te gusta." le dije con una sonrisa.

Buttom bajó su cabeza, más sonrojado que antes.

"Si, tienes razón…"

"Tranquilo. No se lo diré a nadie. Es más, te daré un par de consejos."

"¿De verdad?"

"Claro." le dije mientras seguíamos nuestro camino. "Lo primero que debes tener en mente es que no debes hablar de videojuegos."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Créeme. A la edad que tienen no estará interesada mucho en el tema. Tal vez debido a cierta situación puedas comenzar un tema de juegos, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando la veas, es preguntarle cómo ha estado, si ha tenido algún problema, y si es posible, ayudarle con ese problema. Ocasionalmente deberías invitarla a algún lugar para comer o jugar. Sugarcube Corner es una buena idea."

"Bien." dijo Buttom.

"Pero tampoco aceleres las cosas. Estoy seguro que si le das algo de tiempo, y le haces entender con acciones y dedicación que ella es importante para ti, todo saldrá bien. Después de todo, cada uno debe experimentar esta prueba por sí mismo."

"¡Oh! Tienes razón." dijo Buttom con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Gracias Alex."

"No hay de qué. Mira ya llegamos." le dije mientras apuntaba con mi mano el lugar.

Cuando abrí la puerta, tanto Buttom como yo entramos con cuidado, y nuevamente escuché a Rarity gritar.

"¡Ahora voy!"

De las escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso, Sweetie Belle comenzó a bajar, y se dio cuenta de que estábamos adentro.

"¡Alexander! ¡Buttom!" dijo alegremente Sweetie Belle mientras bajaba a vernos.

"Hola." dije saludando con la mano.

"Hola Sweetie." dijo Buttom, luego me miró, y yo le hice un guiño con el ojo para que iniciara su propia misión.

"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó él.

"Bueno, las chicas y yo seguimos haciendo actividades para obtener nuestras Cutie Marks, sin resultado de momento…"

"(Mantenla enfocada, Buttom)" pensé.

"Debe ser agotador. Tal vez la próxima vez que intenten algo…podría…ir con ustedes. Tal vez podamos intentar cosas nuevas."

"¡Es una excelente idea!" dijo Sweetie Belle. "Tenemos que discutirlo y organizarnos ya que hoy no podremos."

Luego Sweetie Belle se puso algo nerviosa por un momento. "¿Te parece si…lo discutimos en mi habitación?"

Buttom se sorprendió, y luego me miró. "Yo tengo que hablar con Rarity, así que no se preocupen por mí." les dije.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Sweetie Belle felizmente, comenzado a subir nuevamente las escaleras.

"Recuerda, no apresures las cosas." le dije a Buttom antes de que comenzara a subir, y él me asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

BGM –OFF-

"¡Alexander!" dijo Rarity, saliendo de una de las habitaciones. "Dame un segundo."

Rarity en un momento volvió con el traje usando su magia, y con la misma magia extendió el traje y lo puso al frente mío, y me pude dar cuenta que tenía el tamaño perfecto.

"Wow Rarity, esto es realmente impresionante."

"No te contengas. Obsérvalo y dime que piensas."

El traje era de un negro completo, pero parecía como si estuviera brillando. A cada lado de la parte superior estaba el símbolo que yo había especificado: el Sol en la derecha y la Luna en la izquierda. Los bordes de las mangas de la parte superior y las terminaciones de la parte inferior eran de color naranjo, y en la zona derecha de la prenda superior, había un bordado con un diseño que mezclaba el símbolo del pin que me dio Celestia, el Sol y la Luna en una sola imagen, con la mitad de cada uno.

"Rarity, no soy un experto, pero he observado cada detalle que le pusiste y la forma de la prenda. No encuentro nada de que quejarme, al contrario, yo diría que está perfecto." le dije alegremente.

"Oh, muchas gracias querido, pero ahora es cuando veremos si realmente está perfecto o no: Tienes que probártelo."

"Oh, claro." Creo que era obvio, y me apena el no haberlo pensado antes.

"Allí está el probador." me dijo mientras me mostraba la dirección, así que partí a cambiarme y ver cómo me quedaba el traje.

Mientras me cambiaba, pude escuchar pasos en la escalera, seguramente eran Buttom y Sweetie Belle.

"Entonces está decidido, la próxima semana te unirás en alguna de nuestras actividades de crusaders."

"Claro, no hay problema." luego de eso pude escuchar como Buttom me llamaba.

"¿Alexander?"

"Estoy probándome el traje, no tardo."

"Está bien."

"Oh Buttom, no te había visto." dijo Rarity.

"Llegue con Alexander, de hecho él me está cuidando por hoy."

"Ya veo." respondió Rarity, pero al parecer algo le preocupó, ya que luego hizo otra pregunta. "Espera. ¿Dónde estabas hace un momento?"

"Estaba conmigo en mi habitación." respondió Sweetie Belle.

Creo que Rarity había entrado en su modo de hermana protectora, porque su tono de voz cambió ligeramente a uno más serio.

"Oh, tu habitación… ¿Ustedes dos solos?"

"Así es." le respondió su hermana.

"¿Y qué estaban haciendo?" dijo en un tono más serio. No sé cómo habrá tenido Buttom su cara en ese momento, pero debía salvar a mi nuevo colega de juegos.

"Estaban preparando una fecha para hacer actividades junto a Applebloom y Scootaloo." dije desde el probador.

"Oh, ok." dijo Rarity, volviendo a su tono de costumbre.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme moví las cortinas, haciendo que los demás miraran en mi dirección.

"¿Cómo me veo?" pregunté, mientras hacía un guiño con el ojo izquierdo y me arreglaba un poco la manga del lado izquierdo.

Buttom parecía estar fascinado, mientras que Sweetie Belle y Rarity estaban boquiabiertas.

"Oh vamos. Creo que me veo bien, pero no es para exagerar tanto." dije riendo.

"Woooooooooow." dijeron al mismo tiempo Buttom y Sweetie Belle.

"¡Alexander! Te vez sensacional" dijo Rarity con los ojos brillando de alegría.

"No hace falta decir que está perfecto." dije con una sonrisa. "Muy bien, hora de cambiarse. Este traje dará su estreno mañana." dije mientras volvía al probador.

.

.

.

.

Después de volver a mis prendas casuales, nos despedimos de Rarity y de Sweetie Belle, y esta vez Buttom lideraba el camino.

"¿Y qué clase de truco tiene esta tienda?"

"Oh, ya lo verás." dijo Buttom con un tono misterioso.

Mientras caminábamos, Buttom comenzó a hacerme un par de preguntas.

"¿Y qué tipo de juegos son tus favoritos Alex?"

"Bueno, conozco los principales, pero mi preferencia siempre han sido los juegos que te hacen pensar de alguna forma, ya sea con estrategia, puzles, ese tipo de cosas." le dije mientras con el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda apuntaba hacia mi cerebro. "Profesor Layton por ejemplo, es un excelente juego de puzles e ingenio."

"Creo haber escuchado de ese juego, pero el nombre era Hoofton, no Layton."

"Bueno, como dije antes, es probable que todos los juegos que conozco tengan algunos detalles diferentes aquí en Equestria."

Estábamos en la parte Central de Ponyville, y pasamos por una de las casas que era más grande, y luego comenzamos a rodearla, entrando por un pequeño callejón y pasando por la parte trasera de la casa.

"Mmmmmmm…" pensó Buttom. "Alex, ya que a ti te gustan los puzles. ¿Por qué no me dices qué tiene de especial esta pared?"

La pregunta me pilló desprevenido, pero si había un puzle, pues…

"Déjame ver la pared más de cerca." dije mientras caminaba lentamente al lado de la pared, buscando algo que llamara la atención o que fuera inusual.

Tras unos segundos, me di cuenta que el patrón de decoración de la pared era de Rectángulos, y que en una parte de la pared, había un rectángulo pequeño de diferente color.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dije mientras examinaba dicha parte.

Cuando presioné levemente dicho rectángulo, comenzó a irse hacia atrás, como si hubiera activado un interruptor, y luego el rectángulo desapareció (en realidad se subió al espacio en donde estaba el rectángulo arriba de él) dejando un espacio vacío.

"Bueno, esto ciertamente es algo." dije comenzando a reír.

"Aquí es donde viene lo especial." dijo Buttom, sacando de su mochila una especie de tarjeta, del mismo tamaño que el espacio vacío en la pared.

Buttom entonces puso la tarjeta en el espacio vacío, y luego la tarjeta y el borde comenzaron a brillar con un color celeste.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a nuestro lado había aparecido una puerta.

"No…espera…" dije anonadado. "Me estás diciendo que-"

"Así es." dijo Buttom con una voz de satisfacción.

Buttom entró primero, y cuando yo entré, el panorama cambió completamente.

BGM: watch?v=aC5SRn4Z8OY ([Music] Fire Emblem: Awakening ► Open for Business ║Extended║)

La habitación en la que estábamos parecía ser casi la de un centro comercial, con varias vitrinas mostrando juegos, muchos juegos. También había consolas, revistas, figuras, maquinitas que parecían ser de arcade, y eso era decir poco.

"Dios mío…una tienda secreta… ¡Una tienda secreta!" terminé diciendo y comencé a reír.

"Es muy poco probable que en Ponyville se interesen en los videojuegos, pero gracias a mis puntuaciones en las maquinas que hay en la plaza, una señorita se me acercó y me regaló esta tarjeta, me dio una dirección y la instrucción de usarla en la parte de atrás de esta casa.

Comencé a ver las vitrinas. Reconocía varios juegos, algunos tenían los nombres cambiados, otros solo el título, y algunos no tenían cambio alguno: Gradius, Lufia, Goldensun, Marvel VS Capcom, Crash Bandicoot, Megaman, Donkey Kong, y los juegos seguían y seguían…y eso era solamente una de las vitrinas.

"¿Y qué consola tenías tú Alex?" preguntó Buttom.

"Bueno, ya no la tengo porque quedó en mi bolso de trabajo, pero tenía una Nintendo 3DS. Aunque no sé si aquí existirán…"

Buttom me quedó mirando boquiabierto. "¿¡T-t-t-tenías una P-P-Ponytendo 3DS!?"

"¿Sorprendido?" le dije comenzando a reír nuevamente. "Pero lamentablemente se quedó en mi mundo, y no creo que la vuelva a ver."

"Bueno, también tengo la Ponytendo 3DS a la venta." dijo una voz desconocida, pero definitivamente femenina.

Del otro lado, saliendo de una puerta, una poni que parecía de la misma edad que Fluttershy se acercó a nosotros. Era pelirroja, y estoy seguro que su estilo de pelo, y vestimenta de rojo y una especie de color crema me recordaban a alguien de un juego.

"Estoy seguro que he visto tu apariencia en algún juego…" dije a modo de análisis.

"Oh, es muy observador señor." dijo cariñosamente la Poni.

¿Qué sucede conmigo y la palabra 'señor'? De verdad no lo entiendo.

"Por favor. No me diga señor, tengo veintitrés años." le dije amistosamente.

"Oh, lo siento." dijo de inmediato la poni, luego miró a Buttom. "¡Hola Buttom!"

"Hola Avid Player." saludó Buttom.

"¿Y quién es tu amigo?" pregunto Avid Player. "Recuerda que hay reglas estrictas en cuanto a los visitantes, incluso si son posibles clientes."

"Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no habrá problema con Alexander."

"Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate, como dijo Buttom." me introduje antes de que Buttom siguiera hablando. "Lo estoy cuidando por hoy. Una situación dirigió a otra, y aquí estamos." dije mientras volvía a mirar el lugar. "Pero esto es impresionante. Muchos de los juegos que hay aquí los reconozco. Con algunas diferencias, pero los reconozco."

Luego me surgió una duda.

"Momento. ¿´Por qué no te sorprendiste cuando me viste?"

"Todos aquí siguen hablando del 'Humano' que comenzó a vivir en Ponyville. También me han contado que conoces a la Princesa Celestia en persona." dijo Avid Player, y luego miró el pin que tenía puesto. "Y creo que los rumores son ciertos."

"¿¡Conoces a la Princesa Celestia en persona!?" me preguntó Buttom, casi gritando.

"A Celestia y a Luna, sí." dije mientras seguía admirando el lugar.

Esta vez Avid Player se sorprendió. "¿A la Princesa Luna también? En ese caso…"

Avid Player fue al puesto de ventas y buscó algo entre los cajones, y sacó una tarjeta muy parecida a la de Buttom. Pero a diferencia de la de él, que era dorada, esta tenía una especie de color arcoíris, y no importa de dónde la vieras, siempre brillaba un poco.

"Siendo un Representante de Especies y reconocido por la Princesa Luna te hacen candidato para esta tarjeta." dijo Avid Player entregándome la tarjeta.

"Wow. Mira esos colores Alex." dijo Buttom, maravillado.

Comencé a leer la tarjeta. "Tarjeta V.I.P." comencé a reír al leerla.

"¿Acaso Luna también tiene una tienda secreta en Canterlot?" dije casi bromeando.

Avid Player se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras me sonreía casi de manera pícara.

"Bromeas. ¿Verdad?" le dije tratando de entender la situación.

"Te sorprendería la cantidad de tiendas secretas que existen en Equestria." dijo Avid Player. "Y la Princesa Luna es por decirlo de una manera, la presidenta y la razón de que estas tiendas existan."

Esto definitivamente lo tengo que hablar con Luna la próxima vez que la vea. Volví a mirar la tarjeta. "¿Sabes? Esta tarjeta tiene el mismo nombre que las que aparecen en-"

BGM –OFF-

"Un segundo…" dije cambiando mi estado de ánimo.

Avid Player y Buttom me miraron algo confundidos.

"Tarjeta V.I.P." volví a decir, luego miré a Avid Player, analicé su vestimenta.

"Ya sé a qué personaje me recuerdas." dije con una sonrisa, y luego comencé a mirar todo el lugar, buscando algo en específico.

"Esta tienda secreta, el nombre de la tarjeta, el sistema para entrar, tu vestimenta…" decía mientras seguía buscando. "Todo concuerda."

Llegué a la parte donde estaban los juegos de la Ponytendo DS y 3DS, y comencé a buscar.

"Lo que significa que debe de estar aquí…estoy seguro. Si tienen tantos juegos, DEBEN tener el que estoy buscando."

"¿Estás buscando un juego?" preguntó Buttom.

"Así es Buttom, y es uno de mis favoritos." dije ansioso mientras seguía buscando.

Avid Player y Buttom se me acercaron. Ella al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que estaba buscando, pero Buttom seguía confundido.

Finalmente lo encontré, y como la imaginación de cualquiera que encuentra un tesoro, comencé a ver una especie de brillo que emanaba de la caja del juego. Incluso comencé a escuchar el tema musical del menú principal en mi cabeza.

watch?v=LbVXP28Uy_E (Title Screen (Fire Emblem Theme) - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Music Extended)

"Dios…nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener en mis manos la versión física del juego en mi mundo."

Seguía admirando la portada del juego. Los personajes eran ponis, pero el título del juego seguía siendo el mismo: 'Fire Emblem – Shadow Dragon'.

"Tienes un buen gusto para los juegos, Alexander." me dijo Avid Player. "Eres de los pocos casos que saben de la existencia de la saga."

"¿De qué trata el juego Alex?" me preguntó Buttom.

"Es un RPG estratégico, Buttom." le respondí. "En resumidas cuentas debes emplear tu conocimiento y planear una estrategia de combate en cada mapa. Tienes distintas unidades a tu disposición: Caballeros, Jinetes, Arqueros, Cazadores, etc. Pero tus unidades, dinero y armamento son limitados, de ahí a que debas planear tu estrategia para seguir avanzando."

"Genial." respondió Buttom.

"Pero lo que más me gusta del juego, es la capacidad que tiene de hacer que te preocupes por tus unidades, ya que cuando una unidad tuya es derrotada, dan un mensaje final antes de morir, y no vuelven a aparecer nunca más en toda la partida, lo que quiere decir que cada decisión cuenta."

"…Vaya." dijo Buttom, sorprendido. "Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto, considerando lo que me dijiste hace un rato."

"Te puedo hacer un descuento si compras ahora la Ponytendo 3DS y el juego."

Inmediatamente miré a Avid Player. "¿Cuánto?"

"500 Bits. Es lo máximo que puedo ofrecer." dijo Avid Player.

En un instante saqué la bolsa con los bits que tenía guardados, le mostré la bolsa y dije: "Hecho."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

Elaina llegó a la casa junto con su esposo cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. Gracias a los esfuerzos de ambos, la organización en donde trabaja su esposo salió de una situación complicada. Otra vez.

Cuando llegaron, nos vieron a nosotros jugando Super Pony Bros. 3.

"Vamos Buttom, analiza la situación y salta con determinación." le dije a modo de consejo.

"Y… ¡Ahora!" en la pantalla se vio como Mario dio una salto evadiendo a los enemigos y luego comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

"¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil."

"Hehe, gracias."

Luego nos dimos cuenta que Elaina y su esposo, un poni casi del tamaño de Big Mac y con una sonrisa, nos estaban viendo.

"Hola Elaina, y usted debe ser el padre de Buttom. Un placer." dije Saludando con mi mano.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" gritó Buttom mientras pausaba el juego y corría para abrazar a sus padres.

Comencé a preparar mis cosas para volver a casa mientras Buttom se ponía al corriente con sus padres.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar de Buttom." me dijo el Padre. "Nos avisaron sin previo aviso y tuve que llamar a mi esposa ya que ella se familiariza con mi área de trabajo."

"No se preocupe, no hubo ningún problema. De hecho nos divertimos mucho. ¿No es así Buttom?"

"¡Sí! Jugamos, salimos a caminar e hicimos varias actividades." dijo alegremente Buttom.

Elaina me pagó por cuidar a su hijo, me puse mi chaqueta y comencé a caminar a la puerta, pero antes de salir Buttom me hizo una pregunta.

"Hey Alex. ¿A qué fiesta vas a ir con ese increíble traje de antes?"

Comencé a sonreír y miré hacia atrás. Los padres de Buttom también estaban atentos a mi respuesta.

"Oh, para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fancy Pants en Canterlot. Fui invitado junto con Rarity y llevaré a Fluttershy como acompañante. La Princesa Celestia también irá y nos vendrá a buscar personalmente mañana."

Tanto Buttom como sus padres quedaron boquiabiertos cuando les conté. Luego comencé a reír y me despedí de todos.

"Hablamos otro día Buttom. Y recuerda, no te precipites."

"¡A la orden!" dijo Buttom mientras yo salía de la casa.


	13. XIII: El Caso de la Fiesta

**Capítulo XIII: El Caso de la Fiesta.**

Analizando todo ahora, realmente fue un día muy agotador.  
.

.

.

.

Después de haber regado con suficiente agua las plantas que estaban comenzando a crecer en mi patio, y haber almorzado apropiadamente, me puse mi traje y esperé |a las chicas, ya que al final quedamos en que ellas vendrían a mi casa para que todos esperáramos a Celestia.

Después de unos diez minutos tocaron la puerta, así que salí a ver quién había llegado, y era Fluttershy.

Pensaba saludarla, pero me quedé observando el maravilloso vestido que llevaba puesto.

Era de un color verde, como el de las hojas de las plantas. Tenía una línea amarilla casi al borde del vestido, y esa misma línea tenía flores de diferentes colores como decoración. Además en la mitad del vestido había una hermosa franja celeste como complemento.

Al frente, Fluttershy tenía el conjunto que mantenía la parte trasera del vestido en su lugar, también de color verde pero más oscuro, y con la forma de una mariposa en el centro de color azul.

Esa misma mariposa estaba en su oreja, pero de menor tamaño, y seguramente estaba puesta como algún accesorio. Su cabello estaba decorado con pequeñas flores similares a las del vestido, y sus cascos estaban cubiertos por lo que parecían ser pequeños tacos de color verde, que en las patas delanteras incluía una decoración para estas.

"Te vez…realmente hermosa Fluttershy." No me iba a contener, la verdad ante todo.

Fluttershy se sonrojó un poco. "Oh…muchas gracias. Tú también te vez muy bien Alexander." dijo ella mientras me observaba con el traje puesto.

"Gracias. Realmente me interesaba saber tu opinión, pero era mejor esperar hasta hoy."

"Oh, mírense ustedes dos. ¡Se ven fantásticos!" dijo una voz que ambos reconocimos. Era Rarity.

Ella venía con un hermoso vestido morado, con muchas decoraciones que la harían destacar desde lejos. También tenía una bonita tiara en su cabeza.

"Tú estás igual de radiante Rarity." dije mirándola.

"Aún faltan invitados." dijo ella.

"También hay que esperar a Celestia." dije mirando mi celular.

"No creo que debamos esperar más." dijo Fluttershy mirando al cielo. No tan lejos, se veía un carruaje amarillo, con algunas partes purpuras.

El carruaje, que estaba conducido por seis guardias pegasos tan altos como Big Mac, descendió a unos metros al frente de mi casa. Era grande, debía reconocerlo.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Celestia descendió y nos saludó a todos.

"Vaya. Se ven muy bien, tal como en la Gran Gala del Galope chicas." dijo Celestia mirando a Fluttershy y a Rarity.

"Muchas gracias Princesa." dijeron ambas, arrodillándose.

"No hay necesidad de hacer eso chicas." dijo Celestia, y luego me miró a mí.

"Debo decir que te vez radiante Alexander." dijo Celestia, haciéndome un guiño con su ojo derecho.

"Muchas gracias Celestia. Solo falta un poni ahora."

"No exactamente." dijo Celestia.

Todos quedamos algo confundidos.

"¿Alguien más vendrá con nosotros?" pregunté.

"Así es." dijo Celestia mirando para el lado. "Y ahí viene."

Todos miramos para el lado en donde Celestia miraba, y para mi sorpresa, la que venía era Twilight. Con un hermoso vestido Azul y Celeste, con varios diseños en forma de estrella.

"Espero no haber tardado Princesa." dijo ella.

"Acabo de llegar Twilight, no te preocupes."

Comencé a reír. "Realmente no esperaba que también fueras a la fiesta Twilight. ¿Recibiste una invitación de Fancy Pants?"

"No, pero los invitados pueden ir con un acompañante. Tu acompañante es Fluttershy, y yo soy la acompañante de la Princesa."

Di un silbido de admiración. "No lo había pensado, pero es bueno saber que vendrás."

Luego miré a Rarity. "¿Aún falta alguien Rarity?"

"No te preocupes, ahí viene." dijo Rarity mientras veía como una poni de color crema y con cabello pelirrojo, con un vestido completamente de rojo, y con un diseño que tenía la temática de una rosa, se acercaba a nosotros. Cuando estuvo a nuestro lado, pude notar que tenía alas, por lo que era una pegaso.

"Lamento el retraso Rarity." dijo la poni.

"Princesa, chicos, déjenme presentarles a Eden Rose." dijo Rarity. "Es una amiga de mi infancia, y hemos estado en contacto desde entonces. Está de visita en Ponyville y tiene el tiempo suficiente para ir conmigo a la fiesta."

"Es un placer Eden. Soy Alexander Woodgate, pero me puedes decir Alex." dije presentándome.

"Yo soy Twilight Sparkle." dijo Twilight.

"Mi nombre es Fluttershy." dijo Fluttershy.

"Es un gusto Eden Rose, soy la Princesa Celestia." se presentó Celestia.

"Oh…vaya. Rarity…no me dijiste que esta fiesta sería tan importante." dijo Eden Rose sorprendida, sobre todo por la presencia de Celestia.

"Como le dije antes a Fluttershy, lo más importante es pasarlo bien." dije sonriendo.

"Estoy de acuerdo." me apoyó Celestia. "Creo que ya es hora de partir."

Todos comenzamos a subir, y aún con todos nosotros adentro, los seis guardias pudieron hacer volar el carruaje.

El viaje fue muy corto. No pasó ni media hora y ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Por alguna razón, Eden Rose se pudo integrar fácilmente e incluso pudo conversar tranquilamente con la Princesa. Yo simplemente aprecié la vista en el aire.

Fluttershy sin embargo, me llamó la atención por un momento antes de que llegáramos.

"No sé si pueda soportar toda la presión de una reunión de la alta sociedad."

"Entonces quédate conmigo en todo momento. Si algo sucede, me aseguraré de ayudarte." le dije para que se calmara.

BGM: watch?v=LxAsk3E3fz4 (1 Hour with The Best Of FRENCH CLASSICAL MUSIC (French Baroque Music) HQ)

Cuando todos bajaron, siendo yo el último, pude ver un gran edificio, más grande que los demás de Canterlot, pero me recordaba más a una estructura de mi mundo por su forma.

En el patio ya había unos cuantos invitados, algunos bebiendo un líquido que probablemente no era jugo. Es la aristocracia, así que supongo que será algún vino o licor de alta sociedad.

Un punto destacable es que el patio era amplio, muy amplio. Había fuentes con diseños de poni alrededor del lugar, muchas mesas con cócteles y si no me equivoco, ponche. También había músicos que tocaban varios instrumentos: Chelo, violín, y otros que ni siquiera pude identificar.

"Realmente se nota que esto es una fiesta de Fancy Pants." dije sorprendido.

"Todo el lugar está gritando 'alta sociedad'. Es simplemente fantástico." dijo Rarity emocionada.

"No por nada es el poni más importante de Canterlot." dijo Twilight. "Después de usted Princesa, por su puesto."

"Fancy Pants es un buen semental y también somos amigos. De hecho, él fue el encargado de la construcción de la torre en donde están los Elementos."

"¿De verdad?" pregunté. "Comienzo a entender porque lo atacaron entonces. Chicas, tengan todas un poco de cuidado esta noche, solo por si acaso."

"No te preocupes, estaremos atentas." dijo Fluttershy, mientras se ponía al lado mío.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, todos los invitados quedaron mirándonos como si fuéramos los más importantes de la fiesta. Nos miraban simplemente fascinados, posiblemente porque la misma Celestia estaba con nosotros.

Mientras caminábamos, podía oír algunos susurros entre los otros invitados.

"Es la Princesa. Finalmente ha venido"

"Siempre se ve radiante."

"Las otras ponis deben ser conocidas de ella. No tienen tanto que envidiarle a la Princesa, también se ven radiantes."

"¿Quién o qué es lo que viene con ellas? Nunca lo había visto."

"Cuida tu boca. Tiene el pin dorado. Celestia escogió personalmente a ese ser."

"Me da envidia que pueda caminar junto a la Princesa y las que la acompañan."

Las chicas y la Princesa comenzaron a reír un poco.

Al escuchar eso, me di un momento para mirar en ambos lados, y efectivamente, Fluttershy estaba a mi izquierda, al lado de ella estaban Eden Rose y Rarity. Al otro lado tenía a Celestia, y al lado de ella estaba Twilight.

"Nada mal, casanova." dijo Twilight en un tono algo burlesco.

De todas las chicas, de la que menos esperaba un comentario como ese era de ella. Bien jugado Twilight, bien jugado.

"Oh vamos chicas." dije comenzando a reír, aunque algo sonrojado. "Será mejor buscar al cumpleañero."

Nos separamos para buscar a Fancy Pants. Celestia y Twilight se fueron por un lado mientras que Rarity, Eden Rose y Fluttershy vinieron conmigo por el otro.

Un Poni con un traje completo, una capa negra, un sombrero, y extrañamente un bolso, por alguna razón chocó con Rarity, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para botarla al suelo. Por un segundo pensé que mis ojos me estaban engañando, porque me pareció que el otro poni tomo algo de su vestido.

"¡Por favor perdóneme señorita!" dijo el poni. "Por alguna razón me han estado empujando y realmente no fue mi intención chocar con usted."

"No se preocupe, fue un accidente." dijo Rarity, manteniendo la compostura, aunque no parecía enojada. "Percances como estos pueden ocurrir."

"Nuevamente le pido que me disculpe." dijo el poni mientras se iba caminando.

Seguí mirando al poni, y me di cuenta que se fue rápidamente hacia el edificio, y pude ver que guardaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de su traje, pero no pude ver lo que era.

Mientras seguíamos buscando a Fancy Pants, noté algo en el vestido de Rarity.

"Rarity, faltan algunas gemas decorativas en tu vestido."

"¿Es eso cierto?" me preguntó mientras observaba su vestido: Le faltaban tres gemas ovaladas del total del vestido.

"Gracias por avisarme Alexander, pero no te preocupes. Siempre estoy preparada para estos casos."

En un pequeño bolsillo de su vestido (que no me había percatado que tenía.) sacó tres gemas ovaladas y las puso inmediatamente con su magia.

"Como toda una profesional. ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto."

Finalmente pudimos encontrar a Fancy Pants. Twilight y Celestia ya estaban con él.

"¡Alexander! ¡Viniste!" me dijo Fancy Pants cuando llegamos donde estaban todos. El solo hecho de que Fancy Pants dijera eso llamó la atención de varios en el lugar.

"Hola Fancy Pants. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" le dije mientras le saludaba.

"Me alegra que pudieran llegar todos." nos dijo mirándonos a todos. "Me gustaría presentarles a mi querida Fleur Dis Lee." dijo mientras una poni, totalmente de blanco, con el pelo rosado, uno más claro que el de Fluttershy, cuerno y una Cutie Mark que me recordaba a esos símbolos de la realeza francesa, se acercó a nosotros.

"Es un placer conocerlos a todos, en especial a usted Princesa Celestia. Es la primera vez que tengo el honor de hablar directamente con usted."

"El placer es todo mío Fleur Dis Lee." dijo Celestia en un tono formal.

"¡Rarity! Que gusto volver a verte." dijo Fleur mirando a Rarity y a Eden Rose. "Espero que tú y tus amigas tengan un buen rato en esta fiesta."

"Muchas gracias Fleur." dijo Rarity cariñosamente en respuesta.

"Vaya. Perdóneme el atrevimiento, pero aun sabiendo que usted es una especie desconocida y única en Equestria…debo decir que se ve simplemente radiante Alexander."

"Yo también le dije algo parecido cuando nos encontramos." dijo Celestia para complementar.

"Muchas gracias." dije en agradecimiento. Estaba comenzando a sentirme muy alagado. "Debo admitirlo, el ambiente se ve muy bueno aquí."

"Oh muchas gracias Alexander." dijo Fancy Pants, al parecer contento con mi respuesta. "¿Les parece si entramos un momento?" Y acto seguido comenzó a caminar al interior del edificio, y todos comenzamos a seguirlo.

El interior era casi como ver un museo. Las paredes eran totalmente blancas, con un montón de cuadros que seguramente eran famosos, también había un montón de decoraciones que posiblemente no podría describir bien, pero algo era seguro: Fancy Pants no solo tiene cosas costosas, sino que tiene un estilo digno de admirar.

"Por favor, diviértanse y exploren cuanto les dé su curiosidad. Hay guardias en ciertas habitaciones, pero no se preocupen, son habitaciones que no tienen que ver con la fiesta." dijo Fancy Pants mientras volvía al patio, ya que debía atender a los demás invitados.

Algo que me sorprendió es que por primera vez pude ver ponis trabajando como mayordomos, sirvientas y chefs, ya que varias veces pasaban de una habitación a otra. Seguramente no quieren defraudar a Fancy Pants.

Todos nos separamos. Rarity junto a Eden Rose fueron a la sala de reunión social que había en una de las habitaciones, Celestia y Twilight volvieron juntas al patio, mientras que Fluttershy y yo nos pusimos a explorar el edificio.

"Me sorprende que para ser el poni más importante de Canterlot, no sean tantos los invitados que hay en su fiesta." dije mientras admiraba el lugar.

"He oído de Rarity que solo la elite de Canterlot tiene acceso a sus fiestas y celebraciones."

"Wow. Debemos de tener mucha suerte entonces." dije mientras reía.

Cuando subimos al segundo piso las luces estaban apagadas, pero encontramos un mirador justo al comienzo, donde podíamos ver parte de Canterlot y a todos los invitados del patio. Ambos quedamos admirando la vista, hasta que decidí hablar.

"Realmente el destino tiene a veces una manera muy inusual de mostrarnos la vida." dije expresándome completamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" me preguntó Fluttershy.

"Soy un ser humano que hace días atrás lo único que hacía era seguir un ciclo de cosas que siempre hacía y que cualquier humano haría. Nada fuera de lo común." le dije mientras la miraba, y luego volví a mirar el panorama. "Y mírame ahora: En otro mundo, con amigos y seres que nunca pensé que conocería, disfrutando de todas estas maravillas…de verdad en este momento siento que soy afortunado."

Me senté en posición india y seguimos mirando.

"¿De verdad?" me preguntó Fluttershy.

"De verdad." le respondí.

"¿Acaso hay alguna razón para que ya no extrañes tu mundo Alexander?"

"Bueno, creo que eso ya es algo complicado de responder." le dije, y sinceramente, era la verdad.

Pero algo me pilló desprevenido.

Fluttershy se me acercó más, y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, al verla pude apreciar que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo.

Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de verla. El tenerla a mi lado, tan tranquila y feliz, hizo que por ahora la fiesta valiera la pena. No es que la fiesta de Fancy Pants sea mala, pero personalmente no se me da bien el tratar con personas, o en este caso, ponis de familias adineradas.

"¿Estas cómoda?" le pregunté tranquilo.

"Si." fue su respuesta, y por algunos segundos nos quedamos así. Personalmente no tenía problemas con esto. Estábamos cómodos, teníamos una vista de Canterlot y de la fiesta, y la música era relajante.

"¿Alexander?" dijo ella de la nada.

"¿Sí?"

"Me gustaría…que cuando esta fiesta termine y volvamos a Ponyville…" Fluttershy desvió la mirada un momento y se alejó gentilmente, pero luego volvió a verme. "Me contaras más sobre ti."

"¿De mí? Pero…"

"Me refiero a que me cuentes de tu vida antes de que nos conociéramos."

Di un suspiro, no me gusta hablar del tema, pero…

"No es una historia completamente bonita. Tiene sus altos y bajos. ¿Estás segura de que quieres saber?"

"Por supuesto." dijo de manera decisiva Fluttershy mientras levantaba su cara y me miraba. "A cambio, también te contaré algo que quieras saber de mí."

"¿Puede ser más de una cosa?"

"Claro."

"Entonces tú ganas." dije finalmente.

"Yaaaay." dijo alegremente y en un tono bajo. Eso fue simplemente adorable.

"Aunque me gustaría saber a qué viene el súbito interés en conocer más de mí."

"En realidad quería saber desde antes. Mucho antes. Pero no encontraba el momento."

"¿Desde mi primera visita a las Princesas tal vez?"

Fluttershy pareció sorprenderse. Creo que di en el blanco.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"En un punto del viaje cuando estábamos en el tren hacia Canterlot, noté que me estabas observando, y pensé que tal vez querías hablar conmigo."

"Oh, vaya. Creo que debo ser más cautelosa." dijo Fluttershy comenzando a reír. Y me di cuenta que es la primera vez que veo su risa de tan cerca.

"Nah, es solo que soy muy observador. Teniendo un trabajo que incluye un aparato tecnológico hace que amplíes un tanto el uso de tu mente." le dije mientras me levantaba. "¿Te parece si buscamos a Twilight y a Celestia para celebrar un rato?"

"Por supuesto." me respondió Fluttershy mientras comenzábamos a caminar devuelta al primer piso.

Cuando llegamos devuelta al patio, Celestia y Twilight estaban conversando con Fancy Pants y Fleur Dis Lee, y antes de ir hacia ellos, sacamos un par de jugos que por suerte había en una de las tantas mesas. Creo que AJ está ganando terreno, porque era el mismo jugo de manzana que tengo yo en mi casa.

Mientras Fluttershy conversaba con Twilight, Celestia y Fleur, yo quería sacarme una pequeña duda que tenía desde hace un rato con Fancy Pants.

"¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo Fancy Pants?" le dije en un tono algo serio.

"Para nada. Dime." me respondió amigablemente.

"Celestia me dijo que tú fuiste el encargado de la construcción de la torre del castillo, específicamente, la torre en donde están los Elementos. ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Así es mi amigo. Yo mismo estuve encargado de dar los detalles a la torre, incluyendo el dónde estarían los elementos. Nadie del personal que construyó la torre conoce la ubicación. Solamente yo, y la Princesa sabe que puede confiar en mí."

"Si tú fuiste el encargado de la construcción, eso quiere decir que en algún lado debes tener guardado los planos de construcción. ¿Cierto?"

Fancy Pants se sorprendió por un segundo. "Así es. Eres muy perspicaz Alexander."

"¿Recuerdas a los dos tipos del otro día? Si te preguntaron a ti sobre los Elementos, es posible que sepan que tienes dichos planos."

"Ciertamente, es una posibilidad." dijo Fancy Pants, algo preocupado.

"¿Los tienes guardados en un lugar seguro?"

"Acompáñame. Te mostrare donde están guardados." me dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio, y yo iba atrás de él.

Al parecer la habitación en donde estaban guardados los planos estaba en el segundo piso, ya que subimos las escaleras, pero nos extrañó el hecho de que las luces seguían apagadas.

BGM –OFF-

"Que extraño. Las luces deberían de estar encendidas." dijo Fancy Pants en un tono algo serio.

"¿De verdad? Cuando subí con Fluttershy hace un momento estaban apagadas."

Fancy Pants comenzó a iluminar con su cuerno el lugar, para tener mejor vista. Mientras caminábamos, nuestros pasos se podían escuchar casi por todo el piso.

"Vaya. No pensé que se pudieran escuchar tan fuerte." dije notando el ruido.

"En este piso se tiende a generar ese efecto." dijo Fancy Pants.

Cuando doblamos por un pasillo, Fancy Pants se sorprendió cuando vio la puerta que estaba al fondo.

"…Debería de haber un guardia en esa puerta." dijo Fancy Pants preocupado.

BGM: watch?v=r_kEKW_lL5k (Suspense - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

"(Esto no me gusta para nada.)" pensé en mi mente mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a la puerta, mientras que Fancy Pants me siguió.

Ambos llegamos a la puerta, y noté una especie de líquido, pero no veía bien por la oscuridad. Toqué la puerta y me di cuenta de que estaba abierta, así que entré a la habitación, con cuidado para no pisar el líquido del suelo, y por suerte había un interruptor al lado que era visible y encendí las luces.

Cuando Fancy Pants llegó a mi lado, ambos pudimos ver la escena que estaba frente a nosotros: La habitación estaba muy desordenada, había un líquido en el suelo compuesto de varios colores como el arcoíris, además de libros y papeles botados en el piso. Pero además de eso, un guardia, en el centro de la habitación, estaba en el suelo, y al parecer inconsciente.

"¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?" pregunté poniéndome al lado del guardia, que al escuchar mi voz comenzó a despertar.

"Estaré…bien." comenzó a decir el guardia. "Al parecer alguien…me golpeó en la cabeza…porque no recuerdo nada…de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos…"

"Vamos, déjame ayudarte." le dije al guardia mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Fancy Pants notó algo más.

"¡La Rosa de Rubí! ¡Han robado la Rosa de Rubí!" dijo gritando Fancy Pants.

Inmediatamente me hice la idea de lo ocurrido. Si Fancy Pants se alteró por eso, debe ser importante.

"¡Fancy Pants! Quiero que traigas a Celestia y a Twilight, su acompañante." le dije inmediatamente. "También dile a los guardias que no dejen salir a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, de la fiesta. Es posible que el ladrón aún este adentro."

"Entendido." dijo Fancy Pants inmediatamente mientras partía.

"¿Puedes decirme más sobre lo que te ocurrió?" le pregunté al guardia, que al parecer ya estaba algo mejor.

"Lo único que recuerdo, es que estaba vigilando el pasillo, y cuando volví a la puerta, las luces del piso se apagaron. Sentí unos pasos, pero se detuvieron, y después de unos segundos, un objeto brillante me golpeo de frente." dijo el guardia, y luego miró la habitación. "Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es este momento."

[Objeto Brillante que golpeó al guardia: ¿Qué habrá sido?]  
Era un dato que había que analizar después.

"¿Había algo importante además de esa 'Rosa de Rubí' que dijo Fancy Pants?"

"Ningún objeto aquí es más importante que la Rosa de Rubí." me respondió el guardia.

"Muy bien, gracias." le dije en respuesta. "Será mejor que bajes con los demás. Fancy Pants seguramente informará a los demás invitados de lo sucedido y los otros guardias te van a necesitar."

"Lo siento señor, pero debo quedarme aquí hasta asegurarme de que todo esté bien. Esperaré a Fancy Pants y a la Princesa."

Aunque me había llamado señor, comencé a sonreír. "Eres un buen guardia, lo reconozco. Ok, quédate hasta que lleguen los demás."

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

BGM: watch?v=TTssZ2IMwqo (Investigation ~ Opening 2009 - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

Después de unos minutos, Fancy Pants llegó junto con la Princesa Celestia y Twilight, pero también estaban Fluttershy, Eden Rose y Rarity.

"No pensé que vendrían todas." dije, y luego miré a Fancy Pants. "¿Les informaste de la situación?"

"Así es, ya están informadas de lo que ha ocurrido." dijo Fancy Pants.

"Bien…antes de continuar, necesito saber algo. ¿Qué es exactamente esta 'Rosa de Rubí'?"

"Yo puedo responder esa pregunta." dijo Celestia, dando unos pasos al frente.

"La Rosa de Rubí es en efecto, un rubí puro y con la forma de una rosa, pero no fue hecha por ningún artesano en Equestria. Fue encontrada hace varios años en una cueva que estaba casi a los límites de Canterlot." dijo Celestia mientras miraba la habitación que estaba en un completo desorden.

"No solamente es un objeto raro y único, sino que también tiene magia muy antigua en su interior. Tan antigua que aún no sabemos cómo extraer dicha magia, pero que en los cascos equivocados puede generar un gran problema para Equestria."

Celestia se veía seria. Eso quiere decir que esto no era poca cosa.

"Algunos ponis han cuidado de esta rosa. Fancy Pants es el que actualmente estaba a cargo de guardarla. No muchos conocen de la existencia de este objeto."

"Es más serio de lo que pensé." dije mientras analizaba lo que dijo Celestia.

"Oh no, esto es malo." dijo Fluttershy.

"Es muy probable que el ladrón sea uno de los invitados." dijo Twilight.

"Simplemente no puedo creer que alguien haya tenido el descaro de robarte Fancy Pants." dijo Rarity.

"¿Cuál es la razón para que nos hayas llamado Alexander?" preguntó Celesta. "¿Tienes algo en mente?"

Entre mis juegos favoritos, estaba la saga 'Ace Attorney'. Y si bien mi estudio de Ingeniería en Informática me sirvió para ampliar mi conocimiento, ese juego me hizo practicar el arte de la lógica y la deducción.

"En efecto." le respondí. "Me gustaría pedir tu autorización para encargarme de la investigación y tratarla como un asunto oficial."

Las chicas y Fancy Pants se sorprendieron un poco, pero Celestia comenzó a sonreír.

"Además yo y Fancy Pants fuimos los que descubrimos la situación, eso me hace un elemento externo, por lo que no debería haber problemas."

"Tienes mi autorización Alexander. La investigación quedará a tu cargo."

"Gracias." le respondí con una sonrisa, y luego miré a Fancy Pants. "Necesito que te quedes conmigo Fancy Pants, necesitaré saber todo acerca de la habitación."

"Muy bien." me respondió él.

"Twilight, necesito que tú y Eden Rose bajen al primer piso e investiguen sobre los invitados, también es necesario saber lo que pueden haber visto los demás guardias. Si encuentran algún elemento fuera de lo normal también será útil."

"Entendido." dijo Twilight. Miré a Eden Rose por un momento. "Lamento involucrarte en esto Eden Rose."

"No hay problema Alexander." me dijo, y luego miró a Twilight. "Será mejor ir ahora."

"Iré con ustedes." dijo Celestia. "Así los invitados y los guardias no tendrán problemas en cooperar." y las tres bajaron al primer piso.

"Fluttershy, tú y Rarity quédense aquí. Necesito que me ayuden en caso de omitir cualquier detalle que pase por alto."

"Por supuesto." dijo Rarity.

"Ok." dijo Fluttershy.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?" dijo una voz desconocida, pero que yo sí reconocí.

Todos miramos al pasillo (que ya tenía las luces prendidas) y vimos que un poni se acercaba, y era el poni que había chocado con Rarity cuando llegamos a la fiesta. Noté que había algo diferente en él, y en un instante me di cuenta que no tenía la capa que tenía antes cuando llegamos a la fiesta.

"Fancy Pants. ¿Es cierto que robaron la Rosa de Rubí?" preguntó el poni.

"Me temo que ese es el caso, Drag Light."

"¿Drag Light?" pregunté confundido.

"Él se presentó cuando me vio en la fiesta, por eso recuerdo su nombre." dijo Fancy Pants.

"Oh vaya." dijo Drag Light, alcanzando a ver el interior de la habitación, y poniéndose al lado mío. "Pero que caos hubo en esta habitación."

"Así es, pero por favor no entres. Alexander está por comenzar su investigación." dijo Fancy Pants.

"Por supuesto, no voy a interferir. Aunque, hay un detalle que me está llamando la atención ahora que miro la habitación."

"¿De verdad?" pregunté con algo de curiosidad.

BGM –OFF-

"¿Qué es eso que está en la alfombra?"

"¿En la alfombra?" pregunté mientras miraba la escena, específicamente la alfombra del centro. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que quiso decir.

BGM: watch?v=r_kEKW_lL5k (Suspense - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

Entre todas las cosas que había que examinar, había tres objetos ovalados…

Eran las gemas del vestido de Rarity.

"Se parecen mucho a las decoraciones de la poni que está aquí con nosotros." dijo Drag Light de una manera casi incriminatoria.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Rarity al escuchar eso. "¡Es imposible! ¡Jamás le robaría a Fancy Pants! ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Y ni siquiera sabía de esa 'Rosa de Rubí'!"

"Y sin embargo parte de la decoración de tu vestido está en la escena." respondió Drag Light, y luego miró a Fancy Pants. "Si yo fuera tú Fancy Pants…"

"Suficiente." dije de manera seria.

Todos me miraron inmediatamente. "Como dijo Fancy Pants, estoy a cargo de la investigación, y ni siquiera hemos comenzado, así que absténgase de hacer acusaciones antes de tiempo."

"Solo digo lo obvio. ¿Verdad?"

"En estos casos la verdad nunca está en lo obvio." le respondí. "Ahora, le pido que baje con los demás invitados."

"…Esta bien." dijo casi a regañadientes Drag Light mientras caminaba devuelta al primer piso.

Cuando se fue, Rarity inmediatamente me miró.

"Alexander. Tu sabes que jamás le robaría a Fancy Pants. ¿Verdad?"

"No te preocupes Rarity, estoy seguro de que no eres la culpable, y vamos a demostrarlo."

"Yo también estoy seguro de que tu no eres la culpable Rarity."

Pude ver como Rarity soltó un suspiro de alivio. Fluttershy me miró por un momento.

"Pero…¿Cómo es que parte del vestido de Rarity está allí?"

"Se me ocurre una posibilidad." dije mientras miraba a las chicas. "Además, me extraña que de todas las cosas, él se haya dado cuenta inmediatamente de las pequeñas gemas ovaladas en la alfombra." dije mirando la escena. "Eso no se ve a simple vista."

BGM –OFF-

Bien. Era hora de comenzar la investigación. Necesito concentrarme y sobretodo no pasar por alto ningún detalle de esta habitación. No solamente tengo que investigar y sacar conclusiones lógicas, sino que debo aplicar la propia lógica de Equestria en esta situación. Es por eso que necesito a Fancy Pants y a las chicas.

BGM: watch?v=FbNhtKAwGuk (Investigation ~ Middlegame 2009 - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

"Bien, primero lo primero." dije mirando a Fancy Pants. "¿Qué es este líquido color arcoíris?"

"Es un sistema de seguridad adicional." dijo Fancy Pants. "Fue alterado con magia para que cuando un objeto de esta habitación sea movido por alguien que no sea yo, inmediatamente manche al sujeto. Cabe destacar que la mancha no se borrara por lo menos durante un máximo de tres días."

"¿Y qué hay de la magia?" pregunté. "¿Puede detectar la magia?"

"Si, si puede." dijo Fancy Pants. "En el caso de que alguien use magia dentro del rango, el líquido inmediatamente viajará hasta el punto de origen de la magia."

[Liquido arcoíris: Mancha a sospechosos y es capaz de manchar lugares donde se usó magia.] Es un dato a considerar.

Mirando la habitación, el líquido se esparció cerca de un estante a la derecha con varios libros, y había otra mancha afuera de la habitación.

[Mancha afuera de la habitación: ¿Cómo llegó allí?]

"Bien, pasemos a la siguiente parte." dije mientras veía la zona en donde la 'Flor de Rubí' estaba antes. Se ubicaba en la parte superior de un mueble, y estaba dentro de un cristal protector, ya que ese cristal estaba ahí mismo, pero a unos centímetros de donde debería estar. Al parecer lograron sacarlo sin romperlo y ni siquiera dañarlo de alguna forma.

[Cristal protector de la Flor de Rubí: Intacto.]

"¿Cómo es que robaron la rosa sin dañar ese cristal?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Es una buena pregunta." dije mientras miraba otra pista: libros, muchos libros que estaban en el piso cerca de un estante, y manchados con liquido arcoíris.

"¿Si la magia se activa fuera del rango entonces el líquido no tendrá efecto?" pregunté.

"Lamentablemente estas en lo correcto." dijo Fancy Pants

[Liquido Arcoíris: Tiene un límite en el área en que detecta la magia.]

"Mmmmmmm." dije de manera pensativa mientras examinaba la siguiente pista: Las partes rotas de lo que parecía ser un jarrón.

"¿El líquido estaba dentro de un jarrón?" Le pregunté a Fancy Pants.

"Así es."

"¿Y el líquido puede funcionar aun cuando haya tocado el piso?"

"Si está en cantidades suficientes, una parte del líquido se moverá al objetivo mientras que la otra seguirá en el punto en el que hizo la primera mancha. Esto es para que en investigaciones como esta se puedan analizar y sacar conclusiones, y en este caso debió haber funcionado, porque me aseguré de que la cantidad fuera la necesaria para que funcionara más de una vez." respondió Fancy Pants.

Al lado de los restos del jarrón había dos cosas: Una especie de vara, que estaba muy manchada con el líquido, y las gemas del vestido de Rarity, que estaban intactas en el piso, sin manchas en la parte superior.

Di una mirada a la mancha cerca del estante y luego a la que estaba afuera de la habitación, y la que estaba adentro ya estaba seca, mientras que la de afuera aún estaba algo fresca.

BGM –OFF-

"Una última cosa Fancy Pants. ¿Ninguno sabe de los contenidos de esta habitación?"

"Solamente yo, algunos guardias y la Princesa conocen del contenido de esta habitación."

[Interior de la habitación: Solo Fancy Pants, algunos guardias y la Princesa tenían conocimiento de lo que había en el interior.]

Miré a las chicas. "¿Algún detalle que pasé por alto?"

Rarity y Fluttershy negaron con la cabeza, al parecer eso era todo.

Por unos minutos, me puse a pensar en todo lo que hablamos hasta ahora. Comencé a juntar los datos y las piezas de información que teníamos, y por lo menos, ya tenía algo con lo que puedo trabajar.

"Bien. Creo que tengo todo lo que necesito por ahora." dije satisfecho.

"¿De verdad?" me preguntó Fancy Pants.

"¿Tan rápido?" preguntaron Fluttershy y Rarity.

"Ahora solo necesito hablar con Twilight en el primer piso para atar un par de cabos sueltos." dije mientras me dirigía al primer piso.


	14. XIV: El Caso de la Fiesta (Pt2)

**Capítulo XIV: El Caso de la Fiesta (Pt2).**

BGM: watch?v=rEVRXfpYnnQ (Investigation ~ Contradiction at the Crime Scene - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Musi)

Después de un rato, me reuní con Twilight, Eden Rose y Celestia. Eden Rose habló con varios invitados, principalmente los que estaban en el interior cuando nos dimos cuenta del robo para comprobar cuartadas, y pudimos asegurar que cualquiera que hubiera estado en el interior podría haber tenido el tiempo para cometer el crimen. Twilight buscó pistas en varias salas, pero sin poder encontrar una prueba definitiva. Por suerte después de una pequeña charla que tuve con ella sobre magia, y de buscar algo en los basureros del lugar, finalmente encontramos lo que necesitábamos para poder declarar a un culpable. Ambos discutimos las posibilidades y compartimos ideas para llegar a esa conclusión.

Luego de esto, para evitar que pensaran que estaba intentando proteger a Rarity solo porque es mi amiga, les pedimos a todos que subieran y vieran la habitación para demostrarles que nada había sido alterado.

La Princesa se puso cerca de mí, dejando un espacio entre nosotros sabiendo que llamaría después a Twilight. Pude notar la preocupación en su rostro. Creo que estaba nerviosa de lo que podría decir, pero luego le hice un guiño con el ojo izquierdo para que se calmara.

"¿Estás seguro de que ya puedes hacer esto Alexander?" preguntó Celestia. "Solo han pasado un poco más de treinta minutos desde que comenzaste a investigar."

"No te preocupes. Hablé con Twilight antes y ella también está de acuerdo con mi conclusión."

Luego les dirigí la palabra a los invitados.

"Como pueden ver, nada ha sido alterado de la escena. Todo está tal como lo encontramos." les dije a todos.

"¿De verdad hicieron una investigación?" preguntó uno de los invitados.

"No creo que sea posible sacar algo en claro solo con esto." dijo otro invitado.

"Solamente lo obvio." alcanzó a decir Drag Light.

"Yo no diría eso." dije mientras los calmaba. "No los traería aquí sin una razón." dije y luego miré a Twilight. "¿Estás lista?"

"Por supuesto." me respondió ella entre todos los invitados, y se puso a mi lado.

"No trates de hacernos olvidar el hecho de que había una prueba un tanto incriminatoria en el lugar." dijo Drag Light. ¿O acaso lo olvidaste? Parte de las gemas decorativas del vestido de tu amiga están en la escena."

"Ya he dicho hasta el cansancio que jamás le robaría a Fancy Pants." dijo en su defensa Rarity, y pude notar como los demás invitados comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

"Sería mejor si esperan a escuchar una explicación." les dije a todos para llamar su atención.

Todos los invitados detuvieron su charla y se sorprendieron al instante. "Muy bien, comencemos explicando un par de cosas."

BGM –OFF-

Lo único que estoy usando como base para toda esta situación, es el hecho de que tengo experiencia con los juegos de Ace Attorney, y de que Celestia, al igual que las demás, confía en mí. Esto tal vez sea arriesgado, pero no voy a dejar que manchen la reputación de Rarity aquí.

BGM: watch?v=HvKy0MHbwGA (Logic ~ The Way to the Truth - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

"Comencemos diciendo que el líquido arcoíris que ven aquí es un sistema adicional de seguridad, cuya función es manchar a cualquiera que no sea Fancy Pants y que intente mover algún objeto de la habitación. Este líquido también es capaz de detectar la magia si está dentro del rango, dirigiéndose al punto de origen de quien esté utilizando dicha magia." dije mientras apuntaba a los dos lugares en donde había líquido.

"Ahora miren el mueble al frente de nosotros." dije apuntando al mueble. "Es el lugar en donde estaba la 'Flor de Rubí', el objeto que fue robado. El cristal protector que contenía el objeto está a unos centímetros de donde debería estar, por lo que es seguro asumir que lo movieron con mucha delicadeza y cuidado."

Ahora apunté a la parte en donde estaba una de las manchas del líquido. "Aquí es donde estaba almacenado el líquido arcoíris, ya que hay piezas quebradas del jarrón que lo contenía. Cerca de estos restos hay tres objetos: una vara que está manchada con el líquido, unos libros que son del estante que está al lado, y las gemas que nombró anteriormente Drag Light."

Antes de que los invitados comenzaran a hablar, les interrumpí. "Cabe destacar que el guardia que estaba vigilando la puerta fue encontrado adentro de la habitación, inconsciente." dije mientras miraba a dicho guardia, ya que varios de ellos estaban con nosotros, para detener al culpable si se encontraba. "El afirma que en un momento se cortaron las luces del piso, y que escuchó pasos, pero no vio a nadie en el pasillo. Sin embargo, fue golpeado con un 'objeto brillante' de frente y lo siguiente que recuerda es el momento en que lo encontramos en el suelo de la habitación."

Miré la habitación por un momento.

"¿Alguien me puede decir que hay de extraño en la habitación?" Los invitados se hablaron entre sí por un momento, pero ninguno pudo darme una respuesta.

"Miren bien el lugar, específicamente el piso." dije haciendo un gesto con mi mano para que vieran el piso. "Si alguien entrara a la habitación, el líquido habría hecho su trabajo, eso incluye haber manchado los cascos del intruso."

Al parecer seguían sin ver a lo que me refería.

"Entonces díganme… ¿Cómo es que no hay ni un rastro de huellas en toda la habitación?"

Los invitados volvieron a murmurar cosas.

"Yo les diré la razón: El ladrón es un unicornio."

Todos se sorprendieron al parecer. Los invitados, Fluttershy y las demás, incluso la Princesa. Twilight fue la única que no reaccionó, ya que sabía lo que yo diría.

"Todo concuerda con este hecho, ya que explicaría la situación del cristal protector. Si alguien lo hubiera tomado directamente con sus propios cascos, el líquido estaría cerca de donde estaba la 'Rosa de Rubí', además, el espacio es muy compacto para que un pegaso se pueda mover con facilidad."

"¿Pero no acabas de decir que el líquido detecta magia también?" dijo Drag Light.

"Dije que detecta magia DENTRO DEL RANGO." le remarqué. "Con algo de cuidado y paciencia, cualquier unicornio habría sido capaz de usar magia en cualquier objeto al interior de la habitación sin que el líquido se activara."

Luego miré al guardia. "Además concuerda con el relato del guardia, sobre todo con el 'objeto brillante' que lo golpeó, ya que cuando los unicornios hacen levitar algo con magia, tanto su cuerno como el objeto que toman tienen un brillo de color alrededor. La explicación más completa sería que lo que vio antes de ser golpeado fue el brillo de la magia, ya que estaba oscuro cuando fue atacado."

BGM: -OFF-

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Algunos boquiabiertos, otros simplemente sorprendidos. Fluttershy, Rarity y Eden Rose parecían ser las más sorprendidas. Incluso Celestia quedó satisfecha con mi análisis.

"Veo que hiciste un excelente trabajo de investigación en una cantidad mínima de tiempo, Alexander." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

"Wow. Eso realmente fue un buen análisis." dijo Twilight asombrada.

"Bueno, he visto como utilizas tu magia, y con algo de lógica, llegué a esa conclusión." le dije haciendo un guiño con mi ojo derecho. "Además tú habrías hecho lo mismo, tal vez incluso en menor tiempo que yo."

BGM: watch?v=Z_8KQW8sblo (Confrontation ~ Moderato 2009 - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

"Lo siento, pero eso no quita el hecho de que la poni-" habló de la nada Drag Light.

"Rarity." le interrumpí. "Su nombre es Rarity."

"…De que Rarity." continuó Drag Light. "Sea la principal sospechosa."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" le pregunté.

"Pues el hecho de que sus accesorios de su vestido están en el lugar, para comenzar." dijo Drag Light. "Además. Acabas de informar que el culpable es un unicornio, y por lo que puedo ver, ella es uno."

Comencé a sonreír. Era hora del acto principal.

"Creo que aún no te das cuenta, Drag Light." le dije mientras seguía sonriendo. Observé a Twilight por un momento. Ella ya sabía de qué estaba hablando, ya que también estaba sonriendo.

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?" preguntó el.

"De que no hay manera de que Rarity sea la culpable." le respondí.

Los demás invitados comenzaron a hablar otra vez.

"Lo siento, pero creo que sería mejor si explicaras tus razones para afirmar eso." dijo Drag Light.

"Dijimos que el culpable es un unicornio, y que con algo de cuidado y paciencia cualquier unicornio podría haber hecho algo con su magia sin tener que entrar en la habitación y sobretodo sin estar en el rango del líquido arcoíris."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Drag Light. Los invitados estaban esperando una respuesta.

BGM -OFF-

Por un momento miré a Twilight, y ella me observó a mí. Ambos teníamos la misma expresión de no entender el por qué no se han dado cuenta aún del error.

"Pensé que se darían cuenta…" le dije algo desanimado a Twilight.

"Creo que tendrás que ir al punto, o no lo entenderán." dijo Twilight, entendiendo mi pequeño dilema.

"Bueno, lo intenté." dije mientras volvía a mirar a los demás.

"Supongamos que Rarity fuera la culpable, como tú afirmas."

Luego le apunté a las gemas que él está usando como prueba de que Rarity era la culpable.

BGM: watch?v=PmemyFRcTVs (Miles Edgeworth ~ Objection! 2009 - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

"Si ella usara su magia para tomar la 'Flor de Rubí' sin ser descubierta y sin dejar rastro en la habitación. ¿Entonces para que dejaría una prueba de que ella estuvo aquí?"

La expresión de Drag Light no tardó en cambiar.

"B-bueno…tal vez en la presión del momento ella no se dio cuenta que se soltaron esas gemas."

"Acabamos de decir que se usó magia para sustraer la 'Rosa de Rubí'. El culpable no tenía necesidad de hacer algún movimiento brusco. Además el culpable estuvo afuera de la habitación todo el tiempo, no puso en ningún momento sus cascos al interior, así que tampoco es posible lo que acabas de decir."

"Pero…" después de unos segundos, Drag Light se quedó en Silencio.

Los demás invitados comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.

"Por Celestia, tiene razón."

"Todo lo que ha dicho es muy posible."

"No puedo creer que haya podido averiguar todo esto con solo ver la escena."

"Una muy buena explicación Alexander. Esto no solo demuestra la inocencia de Rarity, sino que también demuestra que el culpable no tuvo la necesidad de entrar a la habitación." dijo Celestia.

"Muy bien. Tal vez tengas razón y ella no sea la culpable, pero aún no has dicho nada sobre quién puede ser." dijo Drag Light.

"Oh lo siento. Tengo la tendencia de ir dejando lo mejor para el final." le dije a Drag Light mientras cambiaba mi expresión a una más seria.

"¿Entonces ya sabes quién fue?" preguntó uno de los invitados.

"¡Ya dígannos quién fue!" exclamó otro.

"No soporto el que esté como sospechoso por más tiempo." dijo un tercer invitado.

Los demás comenzaron a hablar también, pero los detuve.

"Les pido que se calmen y tengan un poco de control. No olviden que la Princesa está con nosotros, y estoy seguro que pueden comportarse de una manera mejor que esta."

Todos quedaron en silencio, miraron a Celestia por un momento, y luego volvieron a enfocarse en el asunto. La Princesa puso un casco en su boca, tratando de contener algo de risa.

BGM –OFF-

"Debo admitirlo. Si no fuera por el líquido, todo esto habría tenido otro resultado, y estaríamos casi sin pistas. Le agradezco a Fancy Pants que tenga tan buena seguridad-"

"Sigues sin responder mi duda." interrumpió Drag Light.

"Eso es porque no me dejaste terminar." le respondí. "Decía que le agradezco a Fancy Pants de tener una buena seguridad…para tipos como tú."

BGM: watch?v=B9zxzpvRLkU (Confrontation ~ Allegro 2009 - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

"…Lo siento. ¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, que el culpable eres tú." dije como si fuera algo normal.

Los invitados murmuraron cosas entre sí, y Drag Light comenzó a reír.

"Creo que alguien está muy desesperado por defender a su amiga." dijo Drag Light. "Explicaste muy bien el escenario, lo admito. Pero creo que ya te estás dejando llevar por tu papel de detective."

"Nuevamente. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" le pregunté.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? Me estás acusando de haber robado la 'Rosa de Rubí' durante la fiesta. Necesitas demostrar que yo estuve en la escena, que yo fui capaz de hacerlo, y tener alguna prueba concreta que demuestre todo lo que digas."

"Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer." le respondí.

Drag Light se puso más serio.

"No, no te creo. Estoy seguro de que habrá un fallo en tu explicación y luego tendrás que pedirme disculpas en frente de todos, incluyendo a la Princesa."

"En realidad serás tú el que termine haciendo algo más que disculparse al final, pero volvamos al punto." le dije mientras volvía a observar por un momento la habitación. "Déjenme preguntarles algo." terminé diciendo mientras miraba a los invitados.

"En todo este tiempo durante la fiesta. ¿Alguien sabía que aquí estaba la 'Rosa de Rubí'? ¿O siquiera sabían de la existencia de esta?"

"Yo no sabía de ese objeto." dijo un invitado.

"Nunca había oído nada." dijo otra invitada.

"Debo admitir que es la primera vez que lo escucho." dijo un tercer invitado.

"No lo habría sabido de no ser por este incidente." habló un cuarto invitado.

"No me extrañan sus respuestas. El contenido de este cuarto era información clasificada y solo unos pocos sabían lo que había adentro. Ni siquiera yo sabía de la existencia de la rosa antes del incidente." les dije para complementar lo que dijeron.

"¿Y esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?" preguntó Drag Light.

"A veces la mente nos juega una mala pasada, y no nos damos cuenta." dije mientras volvía a sonreír.

Drag Light me miró confundido.

"¿Recuerdas cuando subiste a ver que sucedía cuando todavía no comenzábamos a investigar?" le pregunté.

"Si, lo recuerdo. Fancy Pants bajó algo nervioso y se llevó a la Princesa Celestia y a la poni que tienes al lado devuelta al segundo piso, luego la señorita Rarity, y dos ponis más que estaban con ella subieron también, me dio curiosidad y subí para ver que ocurría."

"Cuando nos encontraste, nos dijiste algo. Algo que cuando terminamos la investigación, me pareció extraño."

BGM –OFF-

Fancy Pants al parecer entendió a lo que me refería.

"¡Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes!" exclamó el.

"No te preocupes Fancy Pants. Como dije antes, la mente a veces nos juega una mala pasada." le dije para calmarlo.

"Sigo sin comprender." dijo Drag Light algo irritado.

"Permíteme explicarlo entonces." dije para llamar su atención aún más.

BGM: watch?v=PmemyFRcTVs (Miles Edgeworth ~ Objection! 2009 - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended))

"Nos preguntaste si era cierto que robaron la Rosa de Rubí." le dije, y luego le apunté con mi dedo índice de mi mano izquierda de la manera más incriminatoria posible y con mi rostro serio. (personalmente quería añadirle algo de drama. Jugar Ace Attorney te deja con ganas de hacer eso aunque sea una vez.) "Explícanos entonces como sabías de la existencia de la Rosa de Rubí, y de que fue robada, cuando ninguno de los invitados, yo incluido, sabía de su existencia."

Drag Light comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"B-bueno…debí haberlo escuchado mientras subían."

"Buen intento, pero no. En este piso se puede escuchar desde a mucha distancia lo que sucede de un pasillo a otro. Si alguien hubiera hablado, tanto yo como el guardia que estaba conmigo lo habríamos escuchado." luego miré al guardia. "Él puede corroborar lo que estoy diciendo."

"Tal como él dice, ninguno de los dos escucho alguna voz mientras La Princesa y los demás venían. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos cuando se estaban acercando a nosotros." dijo el guardia.

Los invitados comenzaron a mirar a Drag Light.

"¿Cómo es que él sabía eso?"

"¿Será posible que…?"

"Cada vez se ve más sospechoso…"

Drag Light se veía más nervioso que nunca.

"¡Espera! Pude haber escuchado sobre la rosa en cualquier otro lugar, y además no tienes nada que demuestre que estuve aquí antes."

BGM –OFF-

"¿De verdad?" le pregunté, y luego le pedí un pequeño favor a Twilight hablándole cerca de su oído para que nadie nos escuchara.

"Claro." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

En un momento, el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar con un aura purpura casi idéntica al color de su cuerpo, y usando magia levantó el sombrero de que Drag Light estaba usando, revelando un pequeño detalle.

BGM: watch?v=FQZuu8hAeeA (Confrontation ~ Presto 2009 - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

El cuerno en su cabeza.

Todos en el cuarto se sorprendieron.

"Ya me lo imaginaba." dije observando su cuerno. "Era obvio que si se daban cuenta que el ladrón era un unicornio, eso te convertiría inmediatamente en sospechoso."

"¡Esto no prueba absolutamente nada!" dijo Drag Light, casi gritando.

"Corrección: Esto prueba dos cosas: Que tienes lo necesario para haber robado la 'Rosa de Rubí', y que intentaste culpar a mi amiga Rarity del robo."

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que fui yo y de que además intenté culpar a tu amiga?" preguntó Drag Light, comenzando a llegar a su límite.

"Todo este tiempo has estado restregándome el hecho de que Rarity es la culpable por las gemas que hay en el piso, pero esas gemas están ahí porque TU las pusiste ahí." le dije más serio. "¿O crees que no me di cuenta de que se las sacaste cuando 'tropezaste accidentalmente' con ella, en el momento en que nosotros habíamos recién llegado a la fiesta?"

Rarity tomó aire a modo de sorpresa. "¡Como te atreviste a arruinar mi vestido!"

Luego miré la parte en donde estaban las gemas. "Además, si nos basamos en el dato de que se usó magia, perfectamente podrías haberlas puesto ahí, para hacer que se viera que Rarity estuvo involucrada de alguna manera en esto. De cualquier manera, después de que Rarity chocó contigo, no ha tropezado o tenido un contacto cercano con nadie más, así que tú eres el único que tuvo la oportunidad de sacarle esas gemas."

"¿Y qué me dices de la poni que la ha estado acompañando?" preguntó mientras apuntaba a Eden Rose.

"Ella ha estado con Rarity en toda la fiesta, en ningún momento se separaron. Además ella es una pegaso, no hay manera de que pueda robar la rosa, si eso es lo que quieres implicar." le respondí.

"Es una historia increíble Alexander, de verdad. Pero incluso si todo lo que has dicho apunta hacia mí, aún hay algo que no has demostrado."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Una prueba." dijo comenzando a sonreír.

"¿Prueba?" volví a preguntar.

"No tienes ninguna prueba que demuestre que yo estuve aquí. Como dije antes, tu explicación fue impresionante, hasta yo lo reconozco. Pero si no tienes una prueba irrefutable que valide todo lo que has dicho, solamente será teoría.

"Drag Light. ¿No recuerdas lo que dije hace unos momentos? Tiendo a dejar lo mejor para el final." le dije sonriendo triunfante.

Al parecer se confundió, pero rápidamente su expresión volvió a ser seria.

Luego miré a Celestia, le hice un guiño con mi ojo izquierdo, y volví a mirar a Twilight. "¿Serías tan amable Twilight?"

"Claro, dame un momento." dijo Twilight mientras fue a buscar una bolsa que había dejado junto con Celestia.

"Twilight Sparkle, estudiante de la Princesa Celestia, junto con sus amigas, me ayudaron en esta investigación, ya que al estar viendo la escena en el segundo piso, alguien debía investigar el primer piso y los alrededores."

Luego miré a Drag Light.

"Disculpa pero… ¿Qué pasó con tu capa Drag Light?"

"¿M-mi capa?"

"Si, tu capa. Cuando chocaste con Rarity la tenías, era una capa negra. Y cuando subiste para ver que sucedía, ya no la tenías. ¿Acaso se te perdió?"

"¡Así es! "¡L-la perdí durante la fiesta!"

BGM –OFF-

"Pues te tenemos buenas noticias." le dije en un tono algo burlesco.

"¡Encontramos tu capa!" dijo Twilight mientras traía con su magia una capa negra.

BGM: watch?v=1RaG123x_wU (Pursuit ~ Lying Coldly - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

Twilight extendió la capa para que todos pudieran verla, y al hacerlo, todos pudieron ver la mancha de color arcoíris que había en uno de los lados.

Todos, excluyendo a Twilight y a mí, hicieron lo que pareció ser un grito de sorpresa.

"Tú no perdiste tu capa, Drag Light. ¡Lo que realmente hiciste fue deshacerte de esa mancha! ¡La mancha del líquido arcoíris que te llegó cuando estabas robando la 'Rosa de Rubí'!" dije con firmeza. Este era el momento final.

Drag Light miró al suelo, en un estado parecido a cuando un humano cae de rodillas cuando sabe que es el fin.

"Después de que chocaste con Rarity, te dirigiste inmediatamente al segundo piso. Estoy seguro de que ya sabías de antemano la ubicación de la 'Rosa de Rubí', y al llegar a la habitación, tu única prioridad era robar el objeto lo antes posible." dije mientras me acerqué lentamente a Twilight.

"Lo más probable es que tuviste algo de dificultad deshaciéndote del guardia y moviendo el cristal protector, y tuviste que acercarte un poco más. En todo caso, lo importante es que te acercaste lo suficiente como para que el líquido arcoíris detectara tu magia, y como resultado, se dirigió hacia ti."

Cuando llegué al lado de Twilight, apunté con una de mis manos a la capa. "En un acto rápido, hiciste lo más sensato, y te protegiste con la única cosa que te podías deshacer: Tu capa. Ya que si alguna parte de tu ropa terminaba manchada, habría sido el fin. En el choque, parte del líquido debe haber caído al suelo, provocando la mancha que podemos ver afuera de la habitación."

Luego miré a Drag Light, que seguía mirando el piso. "Rápidamente te deshiciste de tu capa en uno de los tantos basureros del lugar. Si no nos hubiéramos enterado a tiempo, creo que te habrías salido con la tuya."

Finalmente, apunté con mi dedo índice de mi mano izquierda una última vez. "¿Es esto suficiente ahora Drag Light?"

BGM –OFF-

"Pero…como…no…no puede… ¡POR QUÉ!" gritó finalmente Drag Light, antes de caer derrotado al piso.

"Tu bolso." dije mientras caminaba hacia él. "La rosa está dentro de tu bolso. ¿Verdad?"

Drag Light abrió su bolso, y usando su magia saco un objeto, que resultó ser la Rosa de Rubí.

"Aquí esta… ¡¿Contento?!"

"No te metas con mis amigos." le dije de manera cortante mientras tomaba la rosa (que pesaba menos de lo que creía) para devolvérsela a Fancy Pants. La rosa estaba brillando moderadamente, debido a la magia que tenía en el interior.

En ese momento, sentí algo. Una sensación muy extraña y desconocida para mí, como si algo estuviera recorriendo mi cuerpo. Fue muy parecido a cuando uno siente un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, y cuando miré la Rosa de Rubí, me di cuenta que el brillo producido por la magia ya no estaba.

"Alexander. Nunca me imaginé que sería testigo de un incidente como este, y de una conclusión como esta. Muchas gracias."

"Umm…claro, no hay de qué Fancy Pants." le dije, tratando de no llamar su atención.

Los invitados comenzaron a gritar en señal de felicidad, y todos comenzaron a sonreír."

"Guau Alexander. ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?" preguntó Twilight.

"Bueno…No podía…quedarme de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada." le respondí mirándola. "Además, solo seguí algunos pasos de…cierto juego que conozco."

La expresión de Twilight cambió. "… ¿En serio?"

"Sip, aunque no lo creas." le dije mientras comenzaba a reír. "Investigación, pistas, hechos, información, lógica, confrontación. Todo eso más un poco de valor me impulso a…hacer todo esto." terminé diciendo algo preocupado.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó Twilight.

"La verdad…no lo sé." dije con sinceridad.

Sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza que lentamente iba aumentando, al mismo tiempo que sentía que faltaba algo.

Celestia se acercó a donde estábamos ambos.

"Realmente te agradezco todo lo que has hecho hoy Alexander. Tu capacidad de razonamiento me ha dejado realmente sorprendida."

"Gracias Celestia." dije mientras trataba de no pensar en lo recién ocurrido. "Definitivamente fue una sorpresa. ¿Verdad? Tampoco estoy convencido de lo que acabo de hacer."

En ese momento me dio un dolor más fuerte, lo suficiente como para que ambas se dieran cuenta.

"¿De verdad estas bien?" volvió a preguntar Twilight.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Celestia.

"Un leve dolor de cabeza, ya pasó. No se preocupen." dije mientras sentía como la molestia desaparecía.

"Llévense a este criminal de aquí." dijo Fancy Pants, mientras Fleur Dis Lee se ponía al lado de él.

BGM: watch?v=NBTjjdG4fCo (Seeing Through ~ Surge, Glance - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

"Un segundo." dije, recordando algo que había olvidado por completo, y todos se detuvieron para verme.

Miré nuevamente las dos manchas de la habitación.

La mancha al interior de la habitación estaba ya seca, mientras que la que estaba afuera al detectar la magia de Drag Light aún estaba algo fresca.

Si a eso le agregamos que el robo fue reciente…eso quiere decir…que la mancha que está en la habitación se hizo antes de que Drag Light viniera a robar la rosa.

Es casi seguro que la vara que está en el piso fue la que rompió el jarrón que contenía el líquido. Además las manchas que tiene dicha vara, y los libros en el piso están tan secas como el líquido al interior de la habitación.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa…el lapso de tiempo en que ambas manchas se produjeron es muy diferente…pero debía estar seguro.

"Rarity." dije de la nada. "¿Podrías tomar tus gemas que están en el piso?"

"Pero por supuesto." dijo ella, y usando su magia tomó las gemas.

"Dime. ¿La parte trasera de las gemas está manchada con líquido?" le pregunté.

Rarity observó las tres gemas.

"No. Están perfectamente limpias."

"¿Para que querías saber eso Alexander?" preguntó Fluttershy.

Eso lo confirmaba. Luego miré a todos en la habitación, específicamente a los guardias…cuando algo me llamó mucho la atención, y también me asustó por un momento.

Por alguna razón que ni siquiera yo pude explicar, cuando vi a los guardias, uno de ellos tenía una especie de 'aura' de color verde. Un verde muy intenso, alrededor de él.

Mi expresión cambió por un segundo, pero me las arreglé para estar calmado y que nadie se diera cuenta. No me gustó para nada el no tener ni la menor idea de porqué podía ver eso, pero algo me dice que la flor tiene algo que ver en el asunto.

Pero luego me di cuenta de otro detalle: Ese guardia con el aura a su alrededor…tenía un detalle. Uno crucial.

BGM –OFF-

"Drag Light. Necesito que me respondas algo." dije mientras lo miraba.

"¡Ya demostraste que yo robé la Rosa! ¡¿Qué más quieres?!" dijo furioso.

"Confirmar una cosa." le dije más serio que antes. "Cuándo llegaste a robar la Rosa de Rubí…" dije mientras me acercaba a él. "El guardia no estaba en la puerta. ¿Verdad?"

Todos quedaron en silencio.

BGM: watch?v=r_kEKW_lL5k (Suspense - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Celestia.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Twilight.

Fluttershy, Rarity, Eden Rose, Fancy Pants y posiblemente los invitados quedaron algo confundidos.

"Así es." dijo Drag Light, llamando más la atención de los demás.

"La puerta estaba abierta, y el guardia estaba inconsciente en el centro de la habitación. ¿Cierto?"

"Si…también es cierto." mientras Drag Light respondía, la expresión de varios en el lugar comenzó a cambiar. "¿Cómo…?"

"La vara." dije de manera cortante. "La vara que esta junto con la mancha en la habitación. Si el jarrón está roto, es seguro asumir que esa vara fue el objeto con el que rompieron el jarrón."

Luego miré la habitación. "Tanto la mancha en la vara como la del piso en la habitación y la que está en los libros ya están secas, mientras que la mancha que se hizo cuando estabas usando magia afuera de la habitación aún está algo fresca."

"¿Qué quieres decir Alexander?" preguntó Fancy Pants algo confundido.

"Cuando llegaste había libros en el piso Drag Light?"

"…Si, estaban botados en el piso, y manchados con el líquido." dijo Drag Light algo confundido. "¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?"

"Dos." dije mientras seguía serio.

Los demás esperaban alguna respuesta.

"¿Dos qué?" preguntó Twilight.

"Dos sospechosos." dije mientras miraba a Celestia. "Hubo dos ponis que vinieron a esta habitación."

"¿De qué hablas Alexander?" preguntó Fancy Pants.

"El líquido arcoíris de la habitación está seco, mientras que el que está afuera de la habitación sigue fresco, eso quiere decir que el líquido de la habitación cayó ANTES de que Drag Light viniera."

Luego miré a Fancy Pants y a los demás. "Y apuesto lo que sea a que la vara que está dentro de la habitación es el mismo objeto que noqueó al guardia. Después de todo el perpetrador necesitaba algo para romper el jarrón."

"¿El perpetrador? ¿Te refieres a Drag Light?"

"No. Me refiero al perpetrador que vino ANTES que Drag Light, y no sabría decir si logró su cometido o no."

Los invitados comenzaron a murmurar más cosas.

"Alguien vino antes que Drag Light a este piso, a esta habitación. Se aseguró de apagar las luces, confundiendo al guardia que vigilaba esta puerta. Lo noqueó, lo dejó al interior de la habitación, y posiblemente intentó robar algo. Es por eso que no sé si logró su objetivo o no.

"Pero fue Drag Light el que robó la Rosa." dijo Fancy Pants.

"¿Y qué tal si no vino a robar la Rosa? Después de todo cuando Drag Light llegó a la habitación más tarde, la Rosa de Rubí aún estaba aquí."

Celestia reaccionó de inmediato. Ella sabe que es lo único tan o más valioso que la rosa que se podía encontrar aquí.

"¿Pero entonces?" preguntó Fancy Pants.

"Por un momento lo olvidé por completo, pero… ¿Recuerdas la razón principal por la que vinimos a ver esta habitación?"

En ese momento, Fancy Pants entendió finalmente a lo que me refería.

"Oh por Celestia, tienes razón." dijo algo Fancy Pants nervioso.

"Es muy probable que el primer perpetrador estuvo por aquí antes de que comenzara la fiesta."

"Pero los únicos que estaban aquí en ese momento éramos los guardias y yo." dijo Fancy Pants

BGM –OFF-

"Sí, es cierto." dije mientras miraba a cierto guardia entre todos los demás. "Y da la casualidad…de que uno de tus guardias es un unicornio."

En ese momento, todos miraron a los guardias, y estos mismos miraron al guardia unicornio, pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, el guardia iluminó su cuerno, y después de que toda la habitación se iluminara por un momento con un destello verdoso, desapareció.

"¡Se teletransportó!" gritó Twilight. "¡No debe haber ido muy lejos!"

"¡Guardias! ¡Deténganlo!" ordenó Celestia de inmediato.

Rápidamente comencé a correr al primer piso junto con los guardias, y al salir al patio, los que eran pegasos comenzaron a volar con sus alas para intentar ubicarlo.

"¿Lo pueden ver?" pregunté mientras veía a los guardias mirar por varios lados.

"¡Rayos! ¡No logro verlo por ningún lado!" dijo uno de los guardias.

"¿Cómo es que despareció tan rápido?" preguntó otro.

"No lo entiendo. Está escapando…debería verse una figura con nuestra armadura moviéndose, pero no veo nada." dijo un tercer guardia.

Ya era tarde, al parecer.

"Escapó…" dije mientras volvía lentamente al edificio.


	15. XV: Historias Mixtas

**Capítulo XV: Historias Mixtas.**

BGM: /zeSTYmd3aVc?t=3s (EarthBound: Twoson Acoustic cover by Steven Morris [マザー２ ツーソン])

"Menos mal que me levanté temprano, o habría terminado mucho más tarde."

Aquél día fue simplemente agotador. No pensé que tendría las agallas para ponerme a investigar un robo en la fiesta de Fancy Pants, pero no iba a dejar que trataran a Rarity como a una criminal.

Muchas cosas pasaron en la fiesta. Me divertí un rato, tuvimos un momento de tensión, una investigación, encontramos al culpable, y descubrimos que había un segundo perpetrador que lamentablemente escapó.

Lo que ocurrió después no fue la gran cosa. Los guardias se llevaron a Drag Light, Fancy Pants se alegró al saber que no robaron los planos, y se pasó gran parte del tiempo a mi lado, agradeciéndome por lo que yo y las chicas hicimos, y que si necesito ayuda en lo que sea, que no dude en hablar con él.

Volvimos casi al anochecer, todos nos despedimos y partimos a nuestras casas. Fluttershy me acompañó porque somos vecinos y seguimos la misma ruta, y quedamos en que hoy vendría a mi casa, ya que quiere oír mi historia y decidió esperar unos días para olvidar el mal rato de la fiesta. Además personalmente tengo un par de cosas que preguntarle.

Cuando terminé mi larga actividad, me relaje en el sillón por un rato, pero después de unos minutos tocaron la puerta.

Cuando salí a ver, pensé que era Fluttershy, pero era otro poni. Parecía un cartero, pero se veía algo más formal que los que he visto en Ponyville.

"¿Es usted de casualidad Sir Alexander Woodgate?" preguntó el poni.

Comencé a reír. "Eres el segundo poni en decirme así. Pero sí, soy yo."

"Tengo un paquete del señor Fancy Pants para usted." dijo el poni mientras de la bolsa que traía, sacaba lo que parecía ser una caja, parecida a la que guarda los Elementos de la Harmonía, pero era de color rojo.

"¿Y esto?" pregunté.

"Yo también tenía curiosidad, así que le pregunté. Me dijo que tenía que ver con el criminal que atrapó de manera tan elegante."

"¿Se refiere a Drag Light?"

"Así es. Resulta que era un ladrón un tanto buscado por aquí, y MUY buscado en Manehattan." dijo mientras se sacaba el sombrero y hacía una reverencia. "Oí del mismo Fancy Pants de su maravilloso trabajo. Después del robo de un objeto importante, le pidió a la Princesa Celestia su autorización para investigar, y en poco tiempo logró encontrar las pistas, unir los datos, y desenmascarar al culpable."

"Creo que lo está comentando de una manera algo exagerada." dije comenzando a reír. "Debía defender a mi amiga, y no habían investigadores en el momento. Además pensé que si no hacía algo, nadie lo haría."

"Su trabajo ya es conocido en gran parte de Manehattan. Ese ladrón era buscado desde hace meses." dijo mientras me mostraba una especie de tabla con un papel. "De todas maneras, firme aquí y estaremos listos."

"Claro." dije mientras usaba una pluma y algo de tinta que él me proporcionó para firmar. "Muchas gracias."

"El placer ha sido todo mío." dijo el poni mientras se retiraba.

Estuve a punto de entrar, pero…

"¡Alexander!"

Me di la vuelta para ver quién era.

"¡Fluttershy!"

"¿Estabas saliendo?"

"No, solo estaba recibiendo algo de un cartero." le dije mostrándole la caja.

"¿Esa caja?" me preguntó.

"Primero entremos. Es mejor si la abrimos encima de una mesa." le dije mientras abría la puerta y ambos entramos.

BGM –OFF-

BGM: watch?v=7ws1O-BZHOc (Katawa Shoujo - Everyday Fantasy (Extended))

Cuando llegamos al comedor para poner la caja encima de la mesa y ver el contenido, Fluttershy notó los dos pergaminos que había escrito.

"¿Por qué tienes dos pergaminos encima?" me preguntó.

"Bueno, uno contiene algo que debo mandarle a la Princesa Celestia." le dije mientras traía dos vasos de jugo de piña. "El otro contiene un montón de cosas que probablemente no entiendas, porque es contenido con el que trabajaba antes en mi mundo."

"Oh, ok." dijo mientras volvía a mirar la caja. "¿Sabes lo que hay adentro?"

"Nope. Solo sé que es de parte de Fancy Pants." le respondí, y procedí a abrir la caja.

Cuando la abrí, Fluttershy y yo nos quedamos viendo el brillo amarillo que provocaba la cantidad de monedas que había dentro de la caja.

Había una nota en el centro:

'Hola Alexander. Debes estar sorprendido por la cantidad de monedas que hay aquí. ¿Verdad?

El contenido de esta caja son 50.000 bits exactos.

"¿¡C-c-c-cin-cincuenta mil!?" dijo nerviosa Fluttershy.

"¡Esto es diez veces más de lo que me dio Celestia! ¡Pero que rayos!" no pude evitar gritar.

'Seguramente te preguntas porqué te estoy mandando semejante cantidad de dinero.

Déjame decirte que ese dinero no es mío. Ni un solo bit. Todo este dinero es la recompensa que ofrecían por capturar a cierto ladrón que tú dejaste al descubierto en mi fiesta.

Esto viene directamente de Manehattan, y cuando preguntaron a quién había que entregarle la recompensa, creo que era lo justo el hablarles de ti. Gracias a la Princesa Celestia este paquete pudo llegar a ti. Espero que lo disfrutes y lo manejes bien.

Tu compañero, Fancy Pants.'

Fluttershy y yo nos quedamos en silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes de reaccionar.

"…Wow." fue todo lo que pude decir.

"Felicidades Alexander." me dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

"Supongo…que iré a guardar el dinero a mi habitación." dije mientras comenzaba a subir. "No tardo."

"Ok." me dijo ella.

Guardé la caja, pero antes, saqué 5.000 bits, y con una pluma y un poco de tinta, anoté '45.000' para no olvidarme de cuanto queda, en el mismo papel de la carta.

Cuando bajé, Fluttershy estaba viendo los pergaminos, y aún no se daba cuenta de que había bajado.

"Te rendiste ante la curiosidad, al parecer." le dije, y al parecer logré asustándola.

"¡L-lo siento!" dijo mientras me miraba. "Aunque uno de los dos no lo pude entender. Tenía escritura legible, pero la manera en que estaba escrito…no pude entenderlo."

"Eran códigos de informática." le dije mientras me sentaba a la mesa y tomaba algo de jugo. "Equestria es lo máximo, pero no quiero olvidar nada de mis estudios y mi antiguo empleo."

"Pero el otro me tiene algo preocupada." dijo ella.

"¿Lo leíste todo?"

"Si. ¿De verdad pasó eso cuando tocaste la Rosa de Rubí?"

"Aún estoy muy confundido respecto a eso. Esa es la razón por la que quiero que Celestia lo lea. Tal vez ella sepa algo."

"Es buena idea." dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso.

"Recuérdame comprar alfombras para que cuando tú y las chicas vengan no tengan que sentarse en el piso, y tengan algo más cómodo." dije mientras miraba a Fluttershy.

"Bueno…venía por lo que hablamos antes Alexander." dijo ella, algo nerviosa al final.

"Mi historia." dije poniéndome algo serio. "Lo sé. A cambio, cuando te la cuente, me gustaría que me dijeras como es que tú y las demás se convirtieron en los Elementos de la Harmonía, y una cosa más."

"¿Cuál?" me preguntó.

"Ya te lo diré después. Por ahora, tengo una historia que contar." le dije mientras ella me ponía más atención.

BGM –OFF-

"Bueno… ¿Desde dónde quieres que comience?"

"Me gustaría oír todo lo posible." me respondió Fluttershy.

"Oh…bueno. Un trato es un trato."

BGM: watch?v=hx102NjYwqk (Undertale OST - Quiet Water Extended)

"Esto es un tanto difícil para mí, ya que hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no hablo de mi historia personal con alguien. De hecho, mi amigo Gion es el único que conoce esto, y ahora tú serás la segunda."

Fluttershy me siguió observando, más atenta que antes.

"Lo primero y más antiguo que puedo recordar son mis días en el orfanato en donde crecí." comencé a decir, pero Fluttershy me interrumpió.

"¿Orfanato?" preguntó preocupada.

"Tal como oyes. Y sí, eso quiere decir que mi difunta madre y a ese hombre que alguna vez llamé padre, no eran mis padres biológicos."

Al parecer eso bastó para poner triste a Fluttershy.

"Oh…yo…lo siento mucho, no pensé que…"

"Está bien Fluttershy, no te preocupes." le dije mientras le hacía un guiño con mi ojo izquierdo.

"Recuerdo que habían varios niños y niñas además de mí. La dueña del lugar era dulce y amable con todos nosotros, su nombre era Elisa. Todos los niños fueron consiguiendo padres poco a poco. Estuve en el orfanato hasta los 8 años." tomé más jugo de mi vaso. "Debo reconocer que gracias a la dueña, tengo la actitud y personalidad de hoy en día."

"Entonces tus padres..." dijo Fluttershy casi a modo de pregunta.

"Un día, mientras jugaba en el patio con otros niños, una pareja llegó. Después de un rato la dueña me llamó, diciéndome que finalmente tendría una familia a la cuál querer y apreciar."

Luego miré un poco al techo, comenzando a recordar.

"Cuando era pequeño no lo supe, pero la razón de que me adoptaran en vez de tener un hijo biológico, fue porque mi madre era infértil."

Fluttershy se vio pensativa por un momento.

"¿Cuál era el nombre de tu madre?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"María." le respondí. "Y era tan o más dulce que la dueña del orfanato."

"Es bueno saber que aún la recuerdas después de todo."

"Ella fue una excelente madre hasta el final." dije mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando varios momentos en los que me felicitaba, o cuando me corregía algún error, o cuando me consolaba cuando algo me salía mal y comenzaba a llorar.

"Los años siguientes fueron una mezcla de felicidad y adversidad." le dije mientras terminaba de tomar el jugo de piña. "Felicidad porque al comienzo fue todo como una familia feliz, como debía ser. Adversidad porque los familiares de ellos, como mis nuevos primos y tíos, no me aceptaron tan bien como mi madre pensaba."

Luego me levanté y me senté en un sillón. Fluttershy caminó y se volvió a sentar cerca de mí.

"En la escuela tuve que lidiar con todo lo que siempre hay en una escuela: Profesores buenos y malos, brabucones, proyectos, tareas, lo típico. Fue en mi segundo mes allí, que conocí a Gion."

"¿Cómo era él?"

"No hablaba con nadie. Lo encontré de casualidad, sentado en un banco solo en uno de los tantos lugares de la escuela durante el periodo de almuerzo."

"¿Era tímido?"

"¿Cuándo lo conocí? Bastante tímido. Pero cuando nos hicimos amigos, comenzó a expandir sus horizontes y tener más confianza en sí mismo. Aunque confiaba completamente en muy pocas personas."

"Qué bien que se hayan hecho amigos entonces." dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

"Gracias a Gion, el problema con mis primos y otros familiares no fue una molestia. Siempre que podía, prefería ir con él a jugar o investigar algunas cosas que teníamos en común, fue así como ambos nos interesamos en la tecnología y en la informática. Incluso terminamos estudiando juntos en la misma universidad." dije comenzando a reír al final.

"Luego de eso todo estuvo bien, hasta los días más recientes. Eso quiere decir, los últimos años. Nunca supe realmente las razones, solo supe que mi padre estuvo viendo a otra mujer por más de un año, y cada día se notaba más la tensión entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos tuvo el coraje de decirme algo, y de un día para otro, decidieron decirme." dije, y por instinto mi cara reflejó mucha seriedad.

"Después del divorcio, vino la muerte de mi madre al año siguiente, y con eso, el fin de mis días en esa casa. Mientras terminaba mis estudios, vendí la casa, y me mudé a un apartamento. Al terminar mis estudios, encontré un trabajo con facilidad, ya que en varios lugares requerían a alguien con conocimiento de informática."

Luego cerré los ojos por un momento. "Desde entonces mis días fueron muy monótonos. Pero eso cambió el día en que te encontré en aquella plaza." al terminar comencé a sonreír y miré a Fluttershy, pero noté que ella estaba triste, ya soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

"¿Fluttershy?"

"Lo siento." dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas. "No pensé que habrías pasado por tanto."

"Lamentablemente, acabo de notar otra diferencia entre Equestria y mi mundo." le dije mientras me sentaba en el piso al frente de ella. "Mi mundo es algo más complejo que aquí, ya que la especie humana ha hecho tantas maravillas, pero también ha cometido muchos errores y actos indescriptibles."

BGM –OFF-

"Pero… ¿Cómo es que con todo eso pudiste aceptarnos a nosotras? ¿O aceptar que ahora vives en Equestria?" Era la primera vez que veía a Fluttershy tan preocupada.

"Mi madre una vez me dijo que no importa todo lo que yo llegase a experimentar, la vida siempre será algo por lo que valga la pena no rendirse y seguir adelante. Si existe el odio también existe el amor. Si existe la pena también existe la alegría. Si existe lo malo también existe lo bueno." terminé diciendo con una sonrisa. "Y eso me llevó a conocerte."

Pude notar que Fluttershy se ruborizó un poco, y nuevamente ocultó parte de su rostro con su cabello. No importa cuántas veces la vea hacer eso, es simplemente adorable

BGM: watch?v=RpDlfkbhWbI (Katawa Shoujo - Air Guitar (Extended))

"Suficiente de mí. Todo eso es parte del pasado, y el presente está aquí con ustedes en Equestria, y mi presente quiere saber unas cuantas cosas sobre ti." le dije mientras me levantaba para acercarle su vaso a Fluttershy, ya que lo había dejado en la mesa.

"Ok. Nuestra amistad con Twilight. ¿No?" me preguntó mientras tomaba un poco del jugo que le acerqué.

"Celestia me contó sobre su día derrotando a Nightmare Moon, pero tengo curiosidad en saber cómo tú y las demás se hicieron amigas de Twilight y pasaron a ser la representación de los Elementos de la Harmonía."

"Oh, aún recuerdo ese día. Estábamos preparándonos para la celebración del Sol de verano de este año." dijo Fluttershy mientras su rostro reflejaba alegría. "Twilight vino desde Canterlot para revisar que los preparativos estuvieran perfectos. Yo estaba organizando un coro compuesto por varias aves cuando ella llegó."

"¿Un coro de aves? ¿De verdad?" realmente eso me llamó la atención.

"Por supuesto. Las aves tienen una voz perfecta para estos eventos." me respondió ella. "Cuando ella se presentó…como no la conocía, actué un poco…"

"¿Tímida?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Suerte, supongo." comencé a reír un poco tras lo dicho.

"Y cuando le dije mi nombre, bueno…"

"¿No lo pudo escuchar?"

"Así es. ¿Cómo-"

"A veces tengo mucha suerte." realmente estaba evitando reírme un poco, luego Fluttershy terminó de tomar su jugo.

"Hubo un silencio algo incómodo por unos segundos, pero al ver a Spike me emocioné mucho."

"¿Nunca habías visto a un dragón?"

"He visto dragones. Son aterradores, dan mucho miedo y son peligrosos. Pero nunca había visto un bebe dragón, por lo que los acompañé hasta la biblioteca. Allí Pinkie Pie les hizo una fiesta, aunque en el momento Twilight solo estaba interesada en estudiar sobre Nightmare Moon."

"Luego en la Celebración del Sol de verano apareció Nightmare Moon y después hicieron su travesía por el bosque Everfree. ¿Verdad?"

"Así es. Fue cuando Twilight se enfrentó a Nightmare Moon, que aceptó nuestros sentimientos, y con nuestra amistad logramos activar los Elementos de la Harmonía."

"Realmente suena como si fuera un arma muy poderosa." dije pensativo. "Lamentablemente no he podido verlos en acción, pero suena a que es la medida más eficaz para ese tipo de situaciones."

"Y me alegra que así sea." dijo Fluttershy mientras reía un poco.

"Muy bien." le dije mientras me llevaba ambos vasos a la cocina. "¿Qué hay del día en que conseguiste tu Cutie Mark?"

"Oh. Es una historia maravillosa." dijo Fluttershy mientras se levantaba para seguirme a la cocina. "Cuando aún éramos potrillas, Rainbow y yo estábamos en la misma academia de vuelo en Cloudsdale. Unos chicos que nos molestaban retaron a Rainbow a una carrera. Yo me encargue de levantar la bandera de partida, pero cuando ellos partieron, lo hicieron tan rápido que terminé cayendo hacia el suelo más abajo."

"Oh, claro. Cloudsdale es una ciudad flotante." dijo Alexander analizándolo. "Pero tenías alas, podrías haber vuelto fácilmente."

"Bueno…aún no podía volar bien en ese entonces."

"Oh. Lo siento."

"No te preocupes." dijo Fluttershy sonriéndome con los ojos cerrados, y luego los abrió otra vez "Cuando llegué al suelo, varios animales me quedaron observando. Yo estaba fascinada al ver tantos animales juntos. Pero luego Rainbow hizo una Rain-plosión Sónica y-"

"¿Una qué?" era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

"Rain-plosión Sónica. Cuando Rainbow estaba en la carrera, hubo un momento en el que fue a tanta velocidad que provocó una especie de onda expansiva, según Twilight, y que fue visible para todos, con los colores de un arcoíris."

"Wow. Me gustaría verlo cuando tenga la oportunidad." dije algo entusiasmado.

"Cuando eso ocurrió, los animales se asustaron, y yo fui hacia cada uno para calmarlos y decirles que todo estaba bien. Gracias a eso descubrí que me entendía muy bien con los animales, y así conseguí mi Cutie Mark."

"Vaya, es una historia realmente única." dije mientras comenzaba a reír.

"Es simplemente mágico el pensar que todas estábamos destinadas a ser amigas."

Ese detalle me tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Fue gracias a Rainbow Dash y su Rain-plosión Sónica, que todas nosotras pudimos conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks. Applejack volvió de Manehattan a su hogar aquí en Ponyville, Pinkie Pie logró hacer reír a su familia después de tanto tiempo, Rarity descubrió su afinidad con los vestidos y las gemas, Rainbow después de la carrera descubrió que la velocidad era su pasión, y Twilight pudo aprobar su examen para entrar a la academia de unicornios superdotados y convertirse en la protegida personal de la Princesa Celestia."

"Y todos esos sucesos…" dije, pensando en que la respuesta sería…

"Ocurrieron después de sentir y ver el Sonic Rainboom que ella hizo." dijo alegremente Fluttershy.

"Entonces, la acción de Rainbow Dash hizo que todas conocieran su talento especial, lo que las llevó a los eventos de poder conocerse aquél día cuando Nightmare Moon llegó, y…" agrandé mis ojos en señal de sorpresa.

"Oh Dios, todo parece indicar que al parecer estaban destinadas a conocerse y convertirse en los Elementos de la Harmonía." No lo podía creer. Que estas chicas tuvieran una especie de conexión desde antes que se conocieran.

Comencé a reír, ya que cierta idea se quedó en mi cabeza después de esa historia.

"¿Ocurre algo Alexander?"

"Oh, lo siento. Solamente me puse a pensar en algo."

"¿Sí? ¿En qué cosa?"

"Personalmente, pienso que sería genial que al igual que ustedes estuvieron destinadas a conocerse…"

Fluttershy me puso más atención, de hecho se me acercó más.

"Yo también estuviese destinado a conocerte aquél sábado."

Fluttershy reaccionó sorprendida, y nuevamente como en diversas ocasiones, levantó un poco sus alas. Estoy comenzando a creer que se levantan involuntariamente frente a diversas situaciones.

"¿De verdad crees eso?" dijo en una voz algo baja.

"No lo he pensado mucho, pero si no te hubiera encontrado ese día, nada de esto habría sucedido." le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a recordar.

"Seguirías en mi mundo, perdida y abandonada. Tus amigas estarían más que desesperadas. Yo no habría conocido Equestria. No las habría conocido a ustedes. No habría tenido esta maravillosa experiencia que estoy viviendo ahora. Nadie habría salvado a las hermanas pequeñas de Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash de esos timberwolves. Fancy Pants estaría en más de un problema por los tipos de antes en Canterlot. Drag Light podría haber robado la Rosa de Rubí, y podría seguir divagando, pero no lo veo necesario."

BGM –OFF-

En ese momento comencé a escuchar un llanto, y pude ver que Fluttershy estaba llorando.

"Fluttershy. ¿Por qué-"

No pude terminar mi pregunta, ya que Fluttershy de manera sorpresiva se lanzó hacia mí, comenzando a abrazarme.

No sé lo que está pasando, pero tengo que hacer algo.

"¿Fluttershy?"

"Gracias." fue lo que me dijo.

"Creo que no lo entiendo." le dije de manera amigable.

"Sé que te lo hemos dicho incontables veces, pero nunca te lo he agradecido como se debía." me dijo ella mientras seguía llorando.

"Vamos, no fue nada Fluttershy."

"No. Fue algo importante Alexander." dijo Fluttershy en voz alta. "Sin ti, no estaría aquí, devuelta en Equestria. No estaría aquí de nuevo con mis amigas."

"Ok, ok. Retiro lo dicho, fue un placer haberte ayudado a reunirte de nuevo con tus amigas." acto seguido le correspondí el abrazo.

Me siguió abrazando por una buena cantidad de segundos antes de soltarme gentilmente.

"Lo siento, pero realmente quería agradecerte…otra vez." me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

"Supongo que ahora ya te sientes mejor."

"Por supuesto." me dijo con la misma sonrisa, ya no estaba llorando.

"Entonces supongo que me puedes responder una cosa más." le dije mientras me levantaba, ella también lo hizo.

"Claro."

"¿Por qué tus alas a veces se levantan sin razón? ¿Es algún reflejo o acto involuntario?"

En ese momento Fluttershy quedo con una cara que demostraba sorpresa. Se quedó así por unos segundos, y luego…

"¿D-d-de verdad?" comenzó a temblar.

"En varias ocasiones cuando hemos estado juntos, he notado que a veces las levantas un poco."

"O-oh. b-bueno….es que…ummm…" La cara de Fluttershy estaba completamente roja.

Al parecer era un tema un tanto personal.

"Muy bien." le dije mientras le hacía cariño a su cabeza como a un perro. "Parece que el tema es algo personal, así que lo dejaré hasta ahí. No te molestaré más con eso."

"Oh…bueno, gracias." dijo Fluttershy, aliviada después de escuchar eso.

"¿Te parece si salimos un rato?" le pregunté para cambiar el tema. "Tal vez podríamos buscar a las demás e ir a caminar por alguna parte de Ponyville. Después de todo aún no lo he visto completamente todo."

"Es una buena idea." dijo Fluttershy mientras iba conmigo hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrí, me di cuenta que Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie venían no tan lejos, y como las únicas cosas que hay por aquí son mi casa y la entrada del Bosque Everfree más adelante, seguramente venían a mi casa.

"Fluttershy, Alexander. Justo a tiempo." dijo Twilight mientras nos hacía una señal de saludo con su casco. Con su magia traía flotando un canasto.

"Hola chicas. ¿Venían a buscarme para algo?"

"Pasamos primero por la casa de Fluttershy." dijo Rainbow. "Pero no estaba allí."

"Y sabíamos que ella no tenía nada especial que hacer hoy." dijo Applejack. "Así que lo más probable era que estuviese contigo."

"Y pensamos en venir a comprobarlo, y vaya que es cierto." dijo Rarity, riendo un poco al final.

"Nosotros estábamos justo saliendo para ir a buscarlas." les dije. "Pensaba preguntarles si podríamos salir a caminar por alguna parte de Ponyville que aún no conozca."

"De hecho, queríamos preguntarles algo parecido." dijo Twilight.

"¡Vamos a comer al aire libre en un picnic!" dijo alegremente Pinkie Pie.

"¿Picnic? Suena bien para mí." dije mientras miraba a Fluttershy. "¿Te parece bien?"

"Claro. Me estaba empezando a dar hambre." dijo Fluttershy alegremente. Y luego todos comenzamos a caminar siguiendo a Twilight, que al parecer ya sabía dónde podríamos ir.

.

.

.

.

Terminamos en un área completamente decorada con la naturaleza. Había varios árboles de diferentes tamaños, todos tenían todas sus hojas de un verde tan puro que nunca había visto en mi mundo, e incluso habían algunos de color rosado. El suelo estaba cubierto por varias flores de las que tuvimos cuidado de no pisar. El día era absolutamente disfrutable ya que el clima era perfecto.

Las chicas pusieron un mantel de cuadrados blancos y rojos donde no hubiera flores, y en un momento Twilight con su magia sacó del canasto que traía unos platos, un poco de agua, un pastel, una manzana para ella, una tetera y unas cuantas tazas.

Me senté en uno de los extremos, teniendo a cada lado a Rainbow Dash y a Pinkie Pie. Rainbow estaba comiendo un emparedado, Pinkie Pie se estaba sirviendo un poco de té, Applejack estaba tomando un poco de agua, Fluttershy estaba comiendo junto con Rarity un poco del pastel, Twilight estaba comiendo una manzana. Yo me fui por lo clásico: El emparedado.

Cuando terminé de comer, me dediqué a observar el panorama. Nunca me cansaré de toda la naturaleza que hay en Equestria. Nunca habría podido ver algo como esto en mi mundo. Por lo menos, no tan cerca de donde vivía.

Reaccioné cuando me di cuenta que las chicas me estaban observando.

"Por fin volviste con nosotras." dijo Twilight mientras comenzaba a reír.

"Te estábamos hablando, pero no reaccionabas." dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa de esas que hace uno después de reírse de un chiste.

"¿En qué estabas pensando Alex?" preguntó Applejack con curiosidad. Fluttershy comenzó a mirarme, atenta a mi respuesta.

Puse mis manos hacia atrás como apoyo para no caer, y estirarme un poco hacia atrás, ya que estaba sentado en posición india.

"Nada en particular, la verdad." les dije mientras seguía observando el lugar. "Es simplemente que estoy maravillado con la naturaleza y el ambiente en general que proporciona Equestria. Nunca deja de sorprenderme."

"Realmente te gusta nuestro mundo." dijo Fluttershy de manera alegre.

"El mío tiene sus lugares naturales también, y estoy seguro de que son hermosos. Pero nunca tuve el placer de conocerlos. Casi toda la población de mi mundo vive dentro de ciudades, con algunas pocas excepciones. Pero esto." dije, haciendo referencia a donde estábamos ahora. "Esto es simplemente asombroso." luego cerré los ojos. "Ojalá Gion pudiera ver esto. El también estaría encantado con este lugar, aunque no creo que tomara tan bien como yo el hecho de que estaría en otro mundo." terminé diciendo mientras reía.

Las chicas siguieron con sus alimentos por un momento, mientras que yo seguía en la misma posición, sintiendo la brisa del viento el sol en mi rostro.

Noté que estaba algo silencioso, así que miré a las chicas, y ellas estaban viéndome con una cara de fascinación que pocas veces he podido ver.

"¿Hay algo en mi cara?"

"Bueno, no exactamente en tu cara querido." dijo Rarity de manera dulce.

Miré hacia los lados, y me di cuenta que tenía dos mariposas, una en cada hombro. En el izquierdo tenía una de color rosado, y en el derecho había una de color café.

En mi mundo los animales no reaccionaban tan bien conmigo, pero estas dos mariposas no tuvieron problemas en acercarse y posarse en mi hombro, y además no se asustaron cuando moví mi cabeza para verlas. Realmente fue una agradable sorpresa.

"Hola. Es un placer." dije mientras miraba a ambas mariposas.

"Es la primera vez que veo que una mariposa tenga tanta confianza en otro ser." dijo Fluttershy. "Usualmente no las molesto porque sé que son delicadas."

"Yo también." dije. "Odiaría con toda mi alma si les llegara a hacer algo." decía mientras levantaba mi mano izquierda, y luego, las mariposas volaron y se posaron ambas en mi mano recién levantada.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos por esto.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Twilight.

"No…no lo sé. Yo solo levanté la mano por casualidad." dije mientras miraba a las mariposas. "Lamento molestarlas, pero voy a necesitar esa mano, así que… ¿Podrían posar en otro lugar por favor?"

Y ahora quedamos boquiabiertos porque las mariposas obedecieron, y comenzaron a volar a un árbol que estaba cerca de nosotros.

Nos quedamos así por unos cuantos segundos.

"¡Wow! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso Alexander?" preguntó Pinkie Pie, volviendo a su típica manera de ser.

"En ningún lado. De hecho, sigo sin comprender como es que esas mariposas estuvieron tan calmadas conmigo, y sobretodo que hayan 'entendido' lo que les pedí."

"Bueno, eso fue algo realmente interesante de ver, si me lo preguntas." dijo Twilight.

"¿Le has estado enseñando como entender a los animales Fluttershy?" preguntó Applejack.

"Ummm, no que yo recuerde. Alexander me ha estado ayudando últimamente con las actividades en mi cabaña, y los animales se han acostumbrado a su presencia, pero nada más."

"De todas maneras, eso fue algo que no muchas veces podemos ver." dijo Rarity en un tono positivo.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo." dije comenzando a reír, las demás chicas también comenzaron a reír.

En ese momento, sentí a lo lejos pisadas, y miré hacia atrás para ver si algo venía.

Pude ver de lejos como Spike venía corriendo hacia aquí, saltando un pequeño río que había, y luego llegó hasta nosotros, directamente hasta Twilight.

"¿Spike?" preguntó ella.

"Twi…light…yo…tengo…" decía Spike mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. "Dame un momento…" dijo mientras hacía una señal con su mano. Todos quedamos mirándolo por un segundo.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que Spike soltó un eructo del cuál apareció un pergamino. Y Spike cayó al suelo, algo cansado.

Twilight tomó el pergamino con su magia y lo abrió, comenzando a leerlo en voz alta.

'Querida Twilight:

Estoy segura de que estas tan emocionada como yo acerca de la próxima boda en Canterlot…'

"¿Boda?" preguntó Twilight, mirándonos con una cara de confusión, pero luego cambiando a una que demostraba que le gustaba la idea.

"(O sea que no lo sabías.)" me dije a mi mismo.

'Yo personalmente estaré presidiendo la ceremonia, pero apreciaría que tú y tus amigas ayudaran con los preparativos de esta maravillosa ocasión.

Fluttershy: Me gustaría que tú y tu coro de pájaros cantores preparen la música.'

"Oh Dios mío." dijo Fluttershy sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. "¡Qué honor!"

Las chicas miraron por un momento a Fluttershy.

"¿Dónde aprendiste esa expresión?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Seguramente de mí." dije yo. "De las cuantas veces que yo lo he dicho, lo siento. Pero no se preocupen, solamente indica sorpresa por algo."

"Ooooh." dijeron todas al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar el reír un poco con eso.

'Pinkie Pie: No se me ocurre algún poni más calificado que tú para organizar la recepción.'

"¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡Hurra!" dijo Pinkie mientras hacía…un par de…volteretas, tocando la tetera y tocando algo del pastel. Realmente fue una vista increíble, el cuerpo de estos ponis a veces no sigue la lógica, y sobretodo Pinkie Pie.

Mientras Twilight con su magia arreglaba el desorden de Pinkie, siguió leyendo:

'Applejack: Tú estarás a cargo del servicio de comida en la recepción.'

"¡Pues píntenme de colores y golpéenme!" dijo Applejack. "¡Será un placer!"

'Rainbow Dash.' En ese momento Rainbow Dash soltó un bostezo, tal vez no encuentra interesante esto de la boda.

'Te agradecería mucho si pudieras realizar una Rain-plosión-Sónica cuando la novia y el novio completen sus votos y digan "Acepto".'

Al escuchar eso, mientras estaba bostezando, Rainbow Dash metió la punta de su casco dentro de su boca de la sorpresa al escuchar eso. Y rápidamente subió unos cuantos centímetros hacia arriba con sus alas.

"¡Si!" gritó con entusiasmo.

"Justo a tiempo. Tendré la oportunidad de ver tu Rain-plosión Sónica en acción." dije yo.

"¡Tu solo espera Alex!" dijo Rainbow Dash, totalmente activa. "¡Será asombroso!"

'Rarity: Serás responsable de diseñar los vestidos para la novia y sus damas de honor.'

Rarity no podía estar más sorprendida en ese momento.

"La Princesa Celestia quiere que yo…"

Creo que me equivoqué.

"¿Vestido de novia?..." Rarity comenzó a lo que a mi parecer era convulsionar, o por lo menos, a comenzar a temblar.

"¿Para una boda en Canterlot?" Comenzó a perder el equilibrio, y estoy seguro de que en un momento sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente de dirección, uno del otro. Me recordó a esos ojos que a veces se veían en las películas de Disney.

Después de un pequeño grito de alegría (creo), Rarity cayó de espalda al suelo, pero con una sonrisa tan clara como el día.

'Y finalmente…la última tarea está encargada para ti, y Alexander.'

"Vaya." dije con algo de sorpresa. "No pensé que me consideraría en todo esto."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Bueno, no he estado el suficiente tiempo en Equestria como para que me considere para estas cosas, o eso pensaba."

"¿Y dejar al representante de la especie humana fuera de esto? No lo creo." dijo Twilight volviendo a ver la carta.

'Ustedes tendrán el papel más importante de todos: Asegurarse de que todo vaya según lo previsto.

Nos vemos muy pronto.

Siempre tuya, Princesa Celestia.'

Inmediatamente al terminar de leer la carta, Twilight comenzó a revisarla con más cuidado, posiblemente buscando la información que faltaba, y que también me estaba preguntando.

"Pero…no lo entiendo." dijo ella finalmente.

"Bueno, no me extraña. No sabías de la boda, así que es natural que tú y posiblemente ninguno de nosotros sepa quién se va a casar." dije para que todos entendieran.

"Oh, espera." dijo Spike de la nada. "Probablemente tenía que darte este primero." dijo comenzando a reír, y sacando otro pergamino de… ¿su cuerpo?

"¿Spike? ¿Acabas de sacar ese pergamino de tu cuerpo?" le pregunté atónito.

"Parte de mi cuerpo tiene lo que parecen ser bolsillos. A veces es muy útil." me dijo como respuesta.

Twilight comenzó a abrir el pergamino para leerlo, mientras todas se ponían al lado de ella. Yo me quedé en mi lugar.

'La Princesa Celestia le invita cordialmente a la boda de la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y-'

Twilight tomó aire a modo de sorpresa.

"¡¿Mi hermano?!" dijo con una cara de confusión que no le quitaba nadie.

Todas quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

"¿Tienes un hermano?" le pregunte. Realmente me pilló desprevenido.

"Su nombre es Shining Armor." dijo Twilight, aún desanimada. "Antes de venir a Ponyville y aprender sobre la amistad…él era el único al que consideraba realmente como un amigo."

"Bueno, la familia es siempre la primera amistad de uno." dije a modo de análisis.

"¡Pues déjame felicitarte Twilight!" dijo Applejack acercándose a Twilight. "Son geniales noticias." decía mientras se saludaban con los cascos como lo harían dos humanos con sus manos.

"Si…geniales noticias…" dijo ella en un tono de molestia, y comenzando a caminar. "¡Las que obtuve de una invitación de boda! No de mi hermano… ¡Pero si de un pedazo de papel! Muchas gracias Shining Armor."

Las chicas miraron a Twilight algo confundidas.

¿Y quién es esa 'Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza'?" siguió ella.

"¿Acaso Shining Armor vive en Canterlot? las dos veces que estuvimos allí no pude verlo. Bueno…ni siquiera sé cómo es." le dije a Twilight, mientras miraba en dirección a Canterlot.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de algo: Canterlot estaba rodeada de lo que parecía ser una especie de burbuja de color purpura, casi igual al color de la magia de Twilight.

"Siempre está en diversas tareas, ya que él es un capitán de la Guardia Real de la Princesa." respondió ella mientras volvía al mantel y se sentaba para comer un poco de pastel.

Rarity inmediatamente se puso al lado de Twilight.

"Vamos a ver si lo entiendo." dijo ella mientras miraba a Twilight. "¿No solo estamos ayudando con la boda de una Princesa, pero también la de un capitán de la Guardia Real?"

"Creo que sí." dijo Twilight, aún molesta.

Rarity volvió a perder el equilibrio como cuando le dijeron su rol en la boda, volviendo a caer en el piso, pero Twilight con su magia le puso una almohada para que su cabeza no se golpeara con el piso. Las demás chicas se veían ansiosas por la boda, ya que Rainbow y Fluttershy estaban volando y Applejack con Pinkie Pie estaban chocando cascos.

Twilight notó que mi cara estaba completamente seria, y volvió a su estado normal.

"¿Qué pasa Alexander?" la pregunta al parecer hizo que las demás se detuvieran, porque cuando miré a Twilight, las chicas también me estaban mirando.

"Twilight. En alguno de esos dos pergaminos… ¿Aparece la razón por la que Canterlot está rodeada por una especie de burbuja purpura?"

Inmediatamente las chicas miraron en dirección a Canterlot, viendo exactamente lo que les acabo de describir.

"Que extraño. Parece una burbuja hecha con magia…como si fuera un-"

"¿Escudo?" le terminé la frase.

Las demás nos miraron a ambos, y Twilight me miró. "¿Cómo es que lo sabías?"

"Que esto quede entre nosotros." les dije a todas mientras me acercaba a ellas.

"¿Recuerdan el incidente con Fancy Pants que hice que Twilight le informara a Celestia? Pues resulta que en la fiesta de Fancy Pants también ocurrió algo parecido."

"¿Hablas de esa 'Rosa de Rubí' que intentaron robar? Twilight y Rarity nos dijeron de eso." dijo Applejack.

"¿Pero qué hay con eso?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Fancy Pants fue el encargado de construir la torre en donde se guardan los Elementos, y en la fiesta dije que había un segundo perpetrador, que lamentablemente escapó."

"Si, dijiste que estaba buscando algo más." dijo Twilight.

"Pues lo que buscaba eran los planos de construcción de la torre." dije mientras las chicas se sorprendían una vez más. "Es probable que la razón para quererlos haya sido para encontrar alguna especie de entrada sin llamar la atención de los guardias."

Luego me levanté y las volví a mirar. "¿Tenemos que partir hoy?"

Twilight reaccionó y también se levantó. "Así es. Debemos ir a buscar lo que necesitemos e ir a la estación."

"Entonces nos vemos en la estación." les dije mientras me despedía. "Debo buscar algunas cosas antes de ir a Canterlot."

Mientras caminaba devuelta a casa, las chicas guardaron las cosas y partieron a sus casas a buscar lo que necesitaran llevar.

Tengo la leve sospecha de que algo va a ocurrir. ojalá esté equivocado.


	16. XVI: Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza

**[Este y los próximos capitulos tienen las mismas condiciones que los capitulos de la fiesta de Fancy Pants. Es altamente recomendable que usen la música de fondo para las situaciones.]**

 **Capítulo XVI: Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.**

"¿Una Rain-plosión Sónica? ¿En una boda?" decía Rainbow Dash mientras ella y Applejack estaban tomando algo de aire de las ventanas de sus asientos. "¡¿Estás diciendo 'la mejor boda de todas'?!"

Pinkie Pie, que también estaba atenta a lo que decía Rainbow, sacó su cabeza por la ventana para acompañarlas, y de la nada gritó:

"¡LA MEJOR BODA DE TODAS!"

"Así que todas van a ayudar con la gran y elegante boda." dijo Spike mientras hablaba con Rarity y Fluttershy. "Pero yo soy el que hará la despedida de soltero."

"¿De verdad?" dijo Alexander algo sorprendido desde otro lado.

"¡Por supuesto!" le respondió el dragón. "Aunque tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué es una despedida de soltero?"

Todas las chicas, menos Twilight, comenzaron a reír. Applejack por un momento miró hacia donde estaba ella.

Twilight estaba del otro lado y al otro extremo, mirando por la ventana, claramente algo triste. Alexander estaba sentado al lado de ella. Lo único que él fue a buscar a su casa fue algo para comer, sus dos pergaminos, pero también…

BGM: watch?v=OgyyNhbV6DM (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon - For Liberty (15 Min Ext., Enhanced))

"Vamos Twilight, anímate. Estoy seguro de que estás pensando en Shining Armor, y lo verás muy pronto." decía Alexander mientras con su Ponytendo 3DS jugaba uno de sus juegos favoritos.

"Lo sé. Es solo que estaba pensando en cómo nos hemos visto cada vez menos desde que me mudé a Ponyville."

"Es un capitán de la Guardia Real. Debe tener una vida algo ocupada." le respondió Alexander mientras seguía en su juego. "Y si muevo a este mago aquí…"

"Y ahora que va a comenzar una familia con esta 'Princesa Mi Amore como se llame' probablemente nunca más nos veamos."

"Naaah, no lo creo. Está dando un gran salto en su vida. Pero eso no quiere decir que te va a olvidar." dijo Alexander.

"Alex tiene razón, terroncito." dijo Applejack acercándose a los dos. "Tú eres su hermana. El siempre tendrá tiempo para ti."

"Pues al parecer no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para decirme que se iba a casar." dijo Twilight enojada, cerrando la cortina de la ventana con su magia.

"Bueno, tendrás tus respuestas una vez que lleguemos, así que piensa en las preguntas que le harás. Tienes que hacerle entender tu preocupación." dijo Alexander mientras le apuntaba con su dedo índice y le hacía un guiño con su ojo izquierdo.

Twilight comenzó a reír. "Es una buena idea Alex."

"(Es la primera vez que me dice Alex.)" pensó Alexander mientras volvía a su juego.

Al parecer esto picó la curiosidad tanto de Twilight como de Applejack.

"¿Y qué estás jugando?" preguntó Twilight.

"Veo un montón de ponis en un mapa, y son pequeños."

"Es una vista en miniatura." le respondí a Applejack. "Y esto es Fire Emblem, un juego de estrategia." le respondí a Twilight. "En mi mundo también estaba este juego, pero los personajes aquí son ponis, no humanos. Además de eso, no he encontrado más diferencias."

"Es muy extraño que tengamos tantas cosas parecidas de tu mundo." dijo Applejack.

"Es extraño, sí. Pero prefiero no darle vueltas al asunto. Creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo, al menos por ahora." dijo Alexander mientras movía al mago a la posición deseada. "Perfecto."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

"¡Estamos aquí! ¡Estamos aquí!" decía Pinkie mientras el tren se acercaba a la entrada de Canterlot.

Dos guardias que cubrían con sus lanzas la entrada, dejaron que el tren pudiera pasar, mientras que con magia hicieron que el escudo fuera capaz de atravesarse momentáneamente, y solo la zona en donde pasaba el tren. Cuando el vagón en el que iban todos pasó por la entrada, inmediatamente la esfera purpura atravesó todo, incluyendo a las chicas, Spike y Alexander.

Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco con eso, Twilight reaccionó de lo que sea que estuviese pensando, a Spike al parecer no le molesto, y Alexander comenzó a examinar su cuerpo para ver si había algún cambio inesperado.

"Menos mal. No pasó nada raro." dijo aliviado Alexander.

Cando la puerta del tren se abrió, lo primero que todos pudieron ver fueron guardias, muchos guardias…demasiados guardias.

"¡Wow! ¿Qué pasa con todos estos guardias?" dijo Rainbow Dash.

Todos los guardias estaban mirando la entrada del tren.

"Estoy segura de que solo están tomando las precauciones necesarias." dijo Rarity. "Las bodas reales no son para ponis extraños."

Cuando todos salieron del tren, al ver a Alexander varios guardias que estaban cerca se pusieron en guardia, incluso algunos apuntaron su lanza a él.

Las chicas inmediatamente se dieron cuenta, pero Alexander estaba tranquilo.

"Caballeros. Entiendo que varios reaccionen así, pero presten atención al emblema que llevo." dijo Alexander, mientras los guardias se daban cuenta del emblema dorado en su chaqueta.

Al darse cuenta, los guardias volvieron a sus posiciones normales.

"Lo sentimos." dijo uno de ellos. "Se han tomado precauciones extra para esta ocasión."

"Solo cumplen con su deber, no se preocupen." les dijo Alexander con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Twilight.

"¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Tengo ganas de conocer a tu hermano."

"Claro, después de todo tengo que decirle un tanto de lo que pienso en este momento." le respondió ella.

"¡Hay que movernos! Tenemos trabajo que hacer." dijo Rarity mientras ella y las demás comenzaban a caminar.

Las demás chicas inmediatamente se separaron para ir a sus puestos, mientras que Twilight y Alexander se fueron en dirección a uno de los edificios principales cerca de la zona Castillo.

.

.

.

.

Mientras llegaban al lugar, Alexander comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

"Me sigue molestando el no saber por qué hay una barrera alrededor de Canterlot."

"Cuando lleguemos con Shining Armor, tal vez podrías preguntarle."

"No es mala idea. Siendo un capitán de la Guardia Real, podríamos intercambiar algo de información." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a reír. "Solo espero que no sea duro conmigo."

"¿Duro contigo? ¿Por qué?"

"Por dos razones. La primera es que soy una especie que él nunca ha visto, y si te ve a mi lado, no tardará en pensar en tu seguridad."

"Bueno, tienes razón." dijo Twilight.

"La segunda es que no importa si soy de otra especie, si te ve a ti junto con alguien de alrededor de tu edad y del sexo opuesto, entrará en su modo 'hermano protector'." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír al final.

Twilight se sorprendió y su cara se sonrojó un poco. "¿D-de qué hablas?"

"Oh vamos. todos los hermanos y hermanas mayores son así." dijo Alexander mientras miraba la hora en su celular, que estaba al 98%.

"Hey. Puedo ver a Celestia allí arriba." dijo Alexander, mirando a lo lejos un edificio que en el último piso había una especie de balcón en donde Celestia estaba observando con un telescopio, seguramente Canterlot en general. Al parecer se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos, porque por un momento se dio vuelta.

Tanto Twilight como Alexander le saludaron con su casco y mano respectivamente, y siguieron su camino

"Oh, allí esta." dijo Twilight mirando hacia arriba.

Alexander vio a un poni en medio de la parte superior del edificio, al parecer dándoles órdenes a otros guardias. A diferencia de los demás, Shining Armor tenía la armadura en parte de color purpura, con un símbolo casi igual a la Cutie Mark de Twilight.

"¡Tengo algo que decirle señor!" dijo Twilight en voz alta, llamando la atención de no solo Shining Armor, sino que de varios otros guardias.

"¡Twily!" dijo Shining Armor mirando a su hermana, pero su rostro cambió cuando vio a la criatura al lado de ella.

"No seas tan duro con él. Seguramente tiene sus motivos." dijo la criatura.

Twilight no reaccionó.

"Oh vamos." dijo la criatura, mientras al parecer… ¿¡le hacía cariño a su cabeza!? "No dejes que esto arruine tu estado de ánimo."

"…Está bien, si tú lo dices." dijo finalmente Twilight, al parecer… ¿¡sonriéndole!?

Alexander y Twilight observaron cómo Shining Armor de un momento a otro llegó hacia donde estaban ellos. Era un semental blanco, un unicornio con cabello algo corto, de colores azul y celeste, casi del tamaño de Big Mac, pero se veía igual de fuerte.

"Te he echado de menos chiquilla." dijo de manera animada, pero Twilight estaba lejos de estar feliz como él.

"¿Cómo es que no me dijiste personalmente que te ibas a casar? ¡Soy tu hermana por el amor de poni!"

Alexander estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no reír. Es la primera vez que ve a Twilight de esta manera.

"No es mi culpa." dijo Shining Armor. "Celestia ha solicitado un aumento importante en la seguridad. ¿No viste a todos los guardias en la estación de trenes?"

"Si, lo recuerdo. Varios asumieron una posición defensiva al verme." dijo Alexander entrando a la conversación.

"Twily…" dijo Shining Armor a Twilight, hablándole al oído. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Pude escucharte. ¿Sabes?" dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de Shining Armor. "Eso fue algo grosero a mi parecer."

"El no es 'algo', Shining." dijo Twilight. "Su nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Es un humano, una especie inexistente en Equestria. Ha estado viviendo en Ponyville desde hace poco, y ha demostrado con sus acciones que no es un peligro para Equestria."

"Bueno, ahora que me presentaron, es un placer Shining Armor." dijo Alexander saludando con su mano. "Como dijo Twilight, soy un humano. Por diversas razones terminé en Equestria. Y tanto Twilight como yo estamos encargados de asegurarnos de que todo salga como debe ser en tu boda."

Shining Armor reaccionó frente al nombre de la criatura.

"¿Alexander Woodgate? ¿Tú eres el que evitó el robo en la fiesta de Fancy Pants y encontró al culpable?" preguntó él, y luego se dio cuenta del emblema que Alexander llevaba.

"Vaya, realmente me he hecho conocido por eso." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

"Lo lamento." dijo Shining Armor a modo de disculpas. "Es un placer Alexander." Luego volvió a ver a Twilight. "Volviendo a lo de los guardias…"

"Si, los vi. Hay una gran boda por venir. ¿Tal vez has oído hablar de ella?" dijo Twilight mientras caminaba hacia un charco de agua que había cerca.

"No tiene nada que ver con la boda." dijo Shining Armor siguiéndola. Eso picó la curiosidad de Alexander.

"Una amenaza se ha hecho presente en Canterlot." dijo Shining Amor mientras las expresiones de Twilight y Alexander cambiaron. "No sabemos quién es responsable de la misma, pero la Princesa Celestia me ha pedido proporcionar protección adicional."

"¿Te dijo si tenía que ver con algo o alguien tratando de robar los Elementos de la Harmonía?" preguntó Alexander.

Shining Armor miró a Alexander. "¿Cómo es que sabes eso?"

"A modo de resumen: He estado dentro de dos incidentes que tienen que ver con el tema, la fiesta de Fancy Pants siendo uno de los dos." respondió Alexander.

Shining aceptó la respuesta de Alexander y se acercó a su hermana. "Esto tienes que verlo."

En un momento, el hermano de Twilight comenzó a iluminar su cuerno, y luego un rayo del mismo color que la magia de Twilight se disparó hasta la parte más alta de la barrera que cubría Canterlot, reforzando el escudo, ya que Alexander vio que el escudo reaccionó ante el hechizo de Shining Armor.

"Entonces tú eres el que creó y mantiene esta barrera." dijo Alexander.

Al terminar, Shining tuvo un leve dolor de cabeza que tanto Alexander como Twilight notaron.

Luego, los tres comenzaron a subir a la parte superior del edificio en donde estaba antes Shining.

"La carga de mantener a Canterlot segura y protegida está en mis hombros. Mantenerme enfocado en esta tarea…ha sido mi prioridad."

Twilight entendió la importancia de las palabras de su hermano, ya que su enojo desapareció.

"Ok, ok. Lo entiendo. Tienes un trabajo muy importante protegiendo a todo Canterlot con un campo de fuerza que solo tú puedes conjurar."

"Realmente es sorprendente." dijo Alexander. "Me imagino que el no solo haber creado un escudo de semejante tamaño, sino mantenerlo activo debe ser una carga pesada a tu cuerpo, supongo que debe requerir un montón de energía mágica para mantenerlo de la manera que tú lo has hecho."

"Así es. Me alegra que tenga algo del talento de mi hermanita." dijo Shining mientras le revolvía el cabello a Twilight con una de sus patas.

"Aun así…" dijo Twilight. "¿Cómo es que no me contaste algo tan grande como tu boda? ¿Acaso ya no soy importante para ti?"

"Hey, tu eres mi hermanita. Por supuesto que eres importante para mí." dijo Shining Armor, comenzando a sonreír. "Pero entiendo…si ya no quieres ser mi mejor yegua."

El asombro no tardó en apoderarse de Twilight.

"¿Quieres que sea tu mejor yegua?" preguntó Twilight con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, sí." respondió Shining Armor.

"Estaría honrada." dijo Twilight haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y Shining Armor procedió a abrazar a su hermana.

Súbitamente, Twilight se alejó de su hermano, nuevamente algo enojada.

"Pero aún estoy molesta de que te cases con alguna poni que ni siquiera conozco. ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a esa 'Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza?"

"Admito que tengo curiosidad en conocerla." agregó Alexander.

Shining Armor comenzó a reír un poco. "Twilly. 'Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza' es Cadance, tu vieja niñera."

Twilight rápidamente volvió a sonreír. "¿Cadance? ¿Esa Cadance? ¿La mejor niñera en la historia de las niñeras?"

"Tú cuéntame, era TÚ niñera." dijo Shining Armor.

"Eso fue cuando vivías en Canterlot. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander.

"¡Oh por Dios Oh por Dios!" dijo Twilight sin contener su alegría. Shining Armor levantó una ceja, extrañado.

"Fue una expresión que adquirió de mí, indica sorpresa." dijo Alexander.

"Oh." fue la respuesta del hermano de Twilight.

"¡Cadance es la más increíble poni! Ella es hermosa, ella me cuidaba, ella es amable." decía Twilight. "Aún recuerdo el pequeño baile que hacíamos cuando nos veíamos."

Twilight comenzó a mostrar una serie de movimientos mientras hablaba.

"¡Sol! ¡Sol! ¡Despierten mariquitas! ¡Aplaude con los cascos y a sacudirse!" con el último movimiento Alexander no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

"Parece que realmente fue una gran niñera, además de ser Princesa."

"¿Cuántos unicornios pueden difundir el amor por donde quiera que vayan?" dijo ella en señal de admiración.

"Espera… ¿Eso último no fue una broma? ¿Ella REALMENTE puede difundir el amor?" preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

"¡Yo solo conozco una!" dijo Twilight, mientras comenzaba a dar saltos como lo haría Pinkie Pie, alrededor de su hermano.

"¡Te vas a casar con Cadance! ¡Te vas a casar con Cadance!"

Twilight siguió brincando cuando algo llamó la atención de Alexander, y luego de Twilight, ya que se detuvo.

Al frente de ella estaba una poni. Un alicornio, pero era una poni que Alexander nunca había visto.

Era tan o más alta que Shining Armor, era de un color rosado pero diferente al de Fluttershy, su cabello (o crin, ya que Alexander decidió usar términos más simplificados para cuando analiza algo nuevo.) era largo y estaba compuesto de tres colores diferentes: purpura, rosado y un amarillo muy claro, su cola tenía los mismos colores. Su Cutie Mark parecía ser una gema celeste con forma de corazón.

Tenía una pequeña tiara con gemas de color purpura decorándola, y al igual que Celestia y Luna, tenía un accesorio en su pecho y en sus cascos tenía una especie de zapatilla o taco.

"Espero no interrumpir algo importante." dijo con una cara que reflejaba algo de molestia.

BGM: watch?v=NBTjjdG4fCo (Seeing Through ~ Surge, Glance - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

"(¡Pero qué!)" dijo Alexander en su mente, mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza, exactamente igual al día de la fiesta de Fancy Pants, poniendo su mano por un momento en su cara, pero recuperándose de inmediato.

Luego volvió a mirar al frente, y algo le sorprendió.

La poni que recién había llegado tenía algo alrededor: Una especie de aura de color verde, un verde intenso que le recordaba totalmente al aura que vio en el guardia de la fiesta de Fancy Pants.

"(Pero… ¿Qué está sucediendo?)" pensó mientras seguía observando a la poni.

"¡Cadance!" gritó Twilight, procediendo a ponerse al frente de ella y a hacer los movimientos que hizo hace poco, pero Cadance no reaccionó de la manera que ella esperaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Cadance.

Twilight estuvo confundida por un segundo. "Cadance soy yo. ¡Twilight!"

"Ajá…" fue todo lo que dijo ella mientras pasaba de Twilight y se acercaba a su futuro esposo.

"(Eso no fue muy amistoso para ser la mejor niñera en la historia de las niñeras. Parece como si ni siquiera la reconociera.)" pensó Alexander.

Twilight ahora estaba totalmente confundida.

Antes de llegar a Shining Armor, Cadance pudo ver a Alexander, sorprendiéndose un poco.

"Hola." dijo con un tono un tanto provocador.

"Hola." le respondió Alexander, actuando normal para no levantar sospecha. "Soy Alexander Woodgate, es un placer."

"Soy Cadance. Futura esposa de Shining Armor, y el placer es todo mío." dijo Cadence, regalándole una sonrisa y unos ojos un tanto provocadores.

"Tengo que regresar a mi estación de vigilancia. Pero Cadance va a revisar todo con ustedes para ver cómo van las cosas." dijo Shining Armor mientras abrazaba a su esposa con una de sus patas.

"Creo que hablo por ambos cuando digo que no podríamos estar más emocionados de tenerte aquí. ¿Verdad querida?"

"Por supuesto." respondió Cadance con una sonrisa, pero de esas sonrisas que usa alguien al mofarse de otro.

"Bueno, es hora de seguir." dijo Shining Armor mientras él y Cadance se retiraban.

Twilight se quedó sin palabras. Se quedó allí sin reaccionar, pero Alexander…

"(Como si esa sonrisa fuera normal…creo que aquí ocurre algo.)" pensó Alexander.

BGM –OFF-

"Para ser la mejor niñera en la historia de las niñeras, esa fue una MUY mala primera impresión." dijo Alexander de brazos cruzados.

"No lo entiendo…" Twilight reaccionó finalmente.

"Twilight. Quiero decir algo, pero por favor, no te enojes conmigo." dijo Alexander de forma seria.

"…Adelante."

"Pienso que algo está sucediendo aquí. Algo malo."

"Así que tú también lo crees." dijo Twilight, sorprendiendo a Alexander.

"… ¿De verdad?"

"Si. Definitivamente algo está ocurriendo aquí." comenzó a decir Twilight. "Es imposible que me haya olvidado. Es imposible que no recuerde nuestro baile. Y es totalmente imposible que ella actúe de esa manera. Esa no es la Cadence que conozco."

"Será mejor que estemos con los ojos bien abiertos de ahora en adelante." dijo Alexander. "Tal vez más tarde podremos tener alguna pista."

.

.

.

.

Lo primero era los preparativos en la cocina, así que Twilight y Alexander se reunieron con Applejack, quien tenía varias cosas hechas: Un pastel gigante, de esos que solamente se ven en caricaturas, una escultura de hielo con la forma de un corazón, pero solo el borde, y mucha comida, sobretodo unos pasteles en miniatura de manzana que tanto Twilight como Alexander probaron, y ambos dijeron lo mismo.

"¡Pero que delicioso!"

Spike estaba jugando con unas figuras iguales a Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadance. Twilight seguía examinando los preparativos con Applejack, y mientras Alexander ayudaba con otras cosas, pensó en lo ocurrido hace poco.

"(Pude ver esa misma aura que tenía el guardia en la fiesta. Necesito saber que está pasando, pero por el momento me mantendré el silencio. Ahora lo que importa es saber si Cadance está tramando algo o no.)"

En un momento, Cadence entró al lugar, y tanto Alexander como Twilight que estaba junto con Applejack comenzaron a observar su comportamiento:

Alexander nuevamente pudo ver esa aura de color verde.  
Cadance exigió que la llamaran 'Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza'.  
Observó casi con disgusto lo platos que preparó Applejack, y ambos están seguros de que ella mintió cuando los probó y dijo que 'los-los-amó'.  
Cuando Applejack le dio una bolsa con unos cuantos bocadillos para que llevara, Cadance usando su magia los botó al basurero que estaba al lado de la puerta justo antes de partir, sin que Applejack se diera cuenta.

"¡Pero qué-!" se le soltó a Alexander, casi como un grito.

"¿Qué pasa chicos?" preguntó Applejack.

"¿Acaso viste lo que…?" Twilight no lograba terminar la pregunta. Estaba enojada, y Alexander si bien no conoce a Cadance, no quita el hecho de que lo que ella hizo fue más que detestable.

.

.

.

.

Lo siguiente eran los vestidos, y se reunieron con Rarity en una de las torres del castillo.

Twilight no tardó en comentar su enojo con Cadance a Rarity, diciendo que en algún momento ella cambió, Alexander se limitó a observar la actitud de Cadance cuando llegó.

Tal como Alexander y Twilight pensaron, la actitud de Cadance no fue la mejor, diciendo que el vestido requería unos cuantos cambios de estilo y color, al igual que los vestidos de las damas de honor.

Y al igual que antes, Alexander siguió viendo esa aura verde.

Twilight, muy irritada salió de la habitación para ir a lo siguiente en la lista, pero…

"Te alcanzo enseguida Twilight." dijo Alexander.

Las tres ponis que serían las damas de honor todavía estaban en la habitación, y Rarity trabajaba en las 'nuevas instrucciones' que le dijo la Princesa Cadance.

"Chicas." dijo Alexander llamándoles la atención.

Una de ellas era de un color azul, con su cabello y cola teniendo dos colores (azul y un gris no tan oscuro). La otra era una poni de un color parecido a crema, con cabello y cola de un color entre rosado y purpura. La tercera era…

"¿Lyra?" preguntó Alexander sorprendido.

BGM: watch?v=ktGgSLSiaW8 (Congratulatory People - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

¿Alexander? ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!" dijo ella.

"Lyra. ¿Acaso lo…conoces?" preguntaron las otras dos ponis, mirando a Alexander con una mezcla de curiosidad y ansiedad.

"Chicas. Él es el humano que viene de otro mundo, Alexander. ¿Recuerdan que les hablé de él?"

"En efecto, mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate." dijo Alexander presentándose. "Es un placer."

Al ver que era amigable, y al ver también el emblema, las chicas se calmaron y comenzaron a decir cosas como "¡Pero qué alto!", "¡Wow!" y "No tiene pelaje."

"Mi nombre es Minuette, un gusto." dijo la poni de azul.

"Yo soy Twinkleshine, encantada." dijo la poni del color crema.

"Realmente me sorprende que tú y tus amigas sean las damas de honor." le dijo Alexander a Lyra.

"También nos pilló de sorpresa." respondió Lyra comenzando a reír.

"Me gustaría platicar por más tiempo, pero necesito hacerles un par de preguntas y luego seguir con mi trabajo." dijo Alexander.

"Por supuesto." dijeron las tres. Por alguna razón eso simplemente se vio adorable.

"¿Han estado antes con la Princesa Cadance?"

"Oh sí, desde los mínimos preparativos."

"¿Y ella era…bueno, de esa misma actitud de hace unos momentos?"

Las ponis pusieron una cara algo triste. "Si. Por alguna razón comenzó a ser muy mandona y quería todo a la perfección." dijo Minuette.

"Entiendo que en una boda la novia quiere todo perfecto, pero creo que ella está exagerando." dijo Twinkleshine.

"Pero es extraño." dijo Lyra. "Hasta antes de que comenzaran los preparativos de la boda, todo el mundo decía que ella era totalmente encantadora. Se ganó la amistad y respeto de muchos ponis, incluso cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar con ella fue muy amable y gentil. Es como si de un día para otro hubiese cambiado completamente."

"(Vaya. Ese dato suena importante.)" pensó Alexander.

"Muchas gracias chicas. Cuídense, las veo mañana supongo." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a reír y a caminar al próximo lugar al que tenía que ir.

"Alexander." dijo Lyra, algo seria.

BGM –OFF-

Él se dio la vuelta, y vio que las tres ponis tenían una cara de preocupación.

"¿Te podemos pedir un favor?"

"Claro." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Dile a Twilight que cuando tenga tiempo, nos venga a visitar para poder juntarnos como amigas. Después de todo, creo que seguimos siendo sus amigas."

Esto pilló completamente desprevenido a Alexander. Al parecer ellas eran las amigas que Twilight tenía en Canterlot. Rápidamente pensó en que lo más acertado era que con todo lo que han tenido que lidiar Twilight y las demás en Ponyville, haya olvidado temporalmente a sus amigas de Canterlot.

"Me aseguraré de decírselo una vez que la boda termine, no se preocupen."

"Muchas gracias." dijeron las tres, mientras Alexander comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

Mientras iba a la zona en donde debería estar Pinkie Pie, Alexander miró al cielo, coloreado de un purpura por el escudo, pero comenzaban a verse estrellas.

"Wow. ¿Ya está anocheciendo?" se preguntó Alexander. "Será mejor que me apresure."

Cuando Alexander llegó al lugar de Pinkie, Cadance ya estaba ahí. La cara de Twilight fácilmente decía que nada ha cambiado.

"Lamento haber tardado." Alexander se disculpó con Twilight.

"No te preocupes, no te has perdido de nada." dijo Twilight con falta de ánimo.

Cadance comenzó a retirarse, y Alexander se acercó a Pinkie Pie.

"¿Y qué dijo 'Mi Amore Cadenza'?"

"Que está perfecto… si es que se va a celebrar el cumpleaños de un poni de seis años." respondió Twilight antes de que Pinkie pudiera decir algo.

Alexander dio suspiro de molestia mientras Pinkie volvía a organizar las cosas. "Sí que no se corta con lo que dice. ¿La que sigue es Fluttershy?"

"En realidad, no hay que chequear a Fluttershy. La Princesa le dio la autorización de estar a solas con sus aves para la práctica."

Alexander pensó en lo siguiente que harían.

"Descansa un rato Twilight. Si ves algo extraño, avísame más tarde."

"Claro, pero… ¿Qué es lo que harás tú?" preguntó ella.

"Iré a ver a Fluttershy. Una pequeña visita, nada más." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a caminar. "Ah y Pinkie." dijo Alexander mirando para atrás. "No te preocupes. Sigue con los preparativos así como están."

"Oki doki loki." dijo Pinkie Pie mientras volvía a su estado de animo de siempre.

.

.

.

.

Twilight y Alexander ya sabían donde estaban todas, de lo contrario habría sido imposible encontrar el lugar en donde está Fluttershy.

Estaba en un patio, pero del otro extremo del edificio, y cuando él llegó, pudo escuchar el canto de los pájaros al ritmo de la música que siempre se escucha cuando comienza el matrimonio.

"¡Muy bien mis pequeños! ¡Lo están haciendo muy bien!"

"Coro de aves: Listo." dijo Alexander, asustando por un momento a Fluttershy, pero luego ella se alegró al ver que era él.

"Oh, Alexander. ¿Cómo va todo?"

"No te preocupes. Tú y las chicas están haciendo un trabajo perfecto."

"Me alegra saber eso." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pero Twilight y yo tenemos un problema con Cadance."

"¿La novia?"

"Así es. Ha estado actuando de una manera totalmente contraria a como Twilight la recuerda, y también su actitud ha dejado mucho que desear durante la revisión de las actividades

"¿Están seguros?"

"Eso es lo que quiero confirmar hoy." dijo Alexander de manera seria. "Pero bueno, no te preocupes. Tu solo debes enfocarte en que tú y tus aves deben dar su mejor esfuerzo mañana."

"Muchas gracias." dijo Fluttershy mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Alexander. "De verdad-"

"¡Fluttershy cuidado!"

Fluttershy al parecer tropezó con una pequeña roca que había. Alexander inmediatamente se lanzó a recogerla antes de que tocara el suelo y cayera.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Alexander mientras sostenía a Fluttershy con ambos brazos.

"Si…no pasó nada." dijo Fluttershy algo ruborizada y con sus Alas levemente levantadas.

"(Otra vez.)" pensó Alexander. "¿Sabes? Deberías tratar de evitar caerte de esa forma. No quiero pensar en el día en que te pase algo y no esté ahí para evitarlo."

Fluttershy inmediatamente se levantó y se alejó un poco de Alexander, mirando al lado opuesto.

"Seré más…cuidadosa de ahora en adelante." dijo Fluttershy de manera suave.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "Debo partir. Necesito investigar algo, después de todo aún busco respuestas. Nos vemos." y Alexander partió.

Fluttershy en el otro lado comenzó a sonreír, aún algo avergonzada, pero seguía sonriendo, y luego comenzó a reír un poco.

.

.

.

.

Alexander estaba en el interior del edificio en el cuál estuvieron chequeando a las demás.

"Realmente es casi como el castillo." dijo Alexander algo cansado, ya que estaba caminando por casi unos veinte minutos buscando algo, lo que sea, que pudiera aclarar sus dudas.

Buscó en una habitación cualquiera…nuevamente sin resultados. Es la quinta habitación que revisa.

"Si ella ha estado en este lugar antes, debe haber algo que me proporcione algo de información, tal vez-"

"Hola Alexander." dijo una voz poco conocida para él, pero con un tono familiar, uno que ha escuchado hace no muy poco.

Se dio la vuelta, y era Cadance la que estaba allí.

"Que extraño verte por esta parte del edificio." dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a él.

"A veces me gusta caminar para despejar mi mente." dijo Alexander, actuando normal e ignorando el aura verde alrededor de ella.

"A mí también. A veces me gusta cambiar de ritmo y pasar a algo nuevo." dijo Cadance mientras seguía acercándose.

Alexander pensó que podría atar algunos cabos sueltos si tal vez preguntaba un par de cosas.

"Así que la Princesa el amor. ¿Eh?"

"Un título que me agrada personalmente." Cadance se acercaba más.

"No se notó mucho que tuvieras ese título hoy, con todo respeto."

"¿No es normal que una novia quiera todo perfecto en su día perfecto?" y se acerca más.

"No veo que tengas una actitud que convine con eso, sobre todo con lo ocurrido cuando nos presentamos." dijo Alexander más serio.

"Oooh, eres agresivo….me gusta." seguía acercándose, con la misma sonrisa que le mostró cuando se presentaron.

"¿Y qué pasa con Twilight?"

"¿Twilight? ¿La poni que te acompaña?" Alexander notó que la voz de Cadance ahora estaba sonando más relajada y diferente, como si estuviera hablando con un cercano.

Alexander quiso retroceder, pero ya estaba acorralado en la pared.

"¿Por qué no la recuerdas?"

"¿Recordarla? Seguramente debe haberse confundido, ya que desde que llegué a Canterlot mi único interés siempre ha estado con Shining Armor. No recuerdo que hubiera otro poni además de él." Cadance llegó al frente de Alexander. "Vaya, ahora que lo veo eres muy alto. Tanto como la Princesa Celestia."

"(O sea que comenzaste a estar con Shining Armor después de que Twilight se fue a Ponyville…algo contradictorio si Twilight tiene tan buena opinión de ti.)" pensó mientras seguía hablando con ella.

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido." dijo Alexander, notando que Cadance se estaba acercando demasiado. "Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, pero tengo cosas que hacer."

"Al contrario." dijo ella, y en un acto que Alexander no pensó que sucedería, Cadance se levantó quedando en dos patas y apoyando las delanteras en la pared donde estaba Alexander. La cara de ella logró llegar hasta su oreja izquierda, y con un tono suave casi como si estuviera soplando, y claramente demostrando cariño, le dijo…

"Cuando quieras."

Bajó, se dio la vuelta, y antes de comenzar a caminar, en otro acto que Alexander no pensó que sucedería, Cadance usó su cola, y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo en el cuerpo, hasta la cara de Alexander, dándole una mirada seductora mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Nos vemos."

Cuando Alexander se quedó solo, por un segundo su mente no reaccionó. Estaba tratando de entender que rayos había pasado hace unos momentos.

"E-ella a-acaba de…de…" Alexander se sentía extraño, tenía una mezcla de varios sentimientos dentro de él ahora mismo. La razón seguía dominando, pero eso no evitó que se sonrojara como nunca antes en su vida.

"Debo encontrar a Twilight y a las demás. Ahora."

.

.

.

.

En el puesto en donde estaba Celestia, ahora estaba Luna. Más abajo, en un restaurante cercano, Twilight y sus amigas estaban discutiendo sobre Cadance.

Alexander alcanzó a encontrarlas antes de que partieran a algún otro sitio antes de dormir.

"Oh hola Alexander." dijo Fluttershy. "¿Nos quieres acompañar? Estábamos…bueno…"

"¿Puedes creerlo Alexander?" dijo Rarity. "Twilight cree que Shining Armor no debería casarse, ya que Cadance no es la poni que recuerda, y que su hermano está cometiendo un gran error."

"Yo creo que estás siendo un poquiiiiiito posesiva con tu hermano." le dijo Applejack a Twilight.

"Chicas, yo recuerdo como era Cadance. Y esa poni definitivamente no es la Cadence que conocí."

"Tú estuviste con ella Alexander. ¿Qué opinas?" preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras chequeaba sus alas, ya que estuvo practicando todo el día.

"Chicas…estoy del lado de Twilight." dijo Alexander de manera seria.

Todas dejaron de beber los refrescos que tenían cada una y miraron a Alexander con una cara de incredulidad que nunca pensaron tener.

"¿Estás hablando en serio Alexander?" preguntó Rarity.

"No se ofendan, pero ustedes han estado tan absorbidas en sus roles para la boda, que no están viendo algunos detalles."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Applejack.

"Cuando conocimos a Cadance, en ningún momento reconoció a Twilight."

"¿Y?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Así como Twilight la recuerda como la mejor niñera en la historia de las niñeras, Cadance como mínimo debería de recordar el nombre y mucho más que eso, de la protegida personal de la Co-Gobernante de Equestria."

Alexander miró a Twilight por un segundo. "Eras la protegida personal de Celestia en ese momento. ¿Verdad?"

"Así es. Mis padres no tenían todo el tiempo para cuidarme cuando terminaba mis estudios, así que hablaron con Cadance para que me cuidara, y hasta el día de hoy no entiendo como lograron convencerla, siendo una Princesa."

"¿Lo ven?" preguntó Alexander.

Las chicas comenzaron a verse. Era un punto válido.

"Tal vez ha pasado mucho tiempo, es todo." dijo Fluttershy.

"No parece que a Twilight le haya afectado el tiempo." contraatacó Alexander.

"Además, en todo momento la actitud de Cadence fue totalmente desagradable." dijo Twilight apoyando la opinión de Alexander. "Applejack, botó tus bocadillos después de que dijo que 'los-los-amaba'."

"Oh, ella solo no quería herir mis sentimientos."

"Te das cuenta que ella podría perfectamente haberte dicho que cambiaras la receta porque el sabor no fue totalmente de su agrado ¿Verdad?" le dijo Alexander a Applejack. "En vez de hacer ese acto de odio."

"Rarity, tus vestidos estaban preciosos y no había razón para cambiarlos. Pinkie, el comentario que dijo era prácticamente una burla hacia ti." continuó Twilight.

"Ah, y adivinen que tengo que agregar a eso." dijo Alexander. "Cadance coqueteó conmigo hace unos momentos." lo dijo con el tono de que no fuera nada especial, para darle más impacto.

Todas, incluso Twilight y Spike, que estaba allí, quedaron mirando atónitos a Alexander.

"¿QUÉ?"

"Tal como lo oyen, y lo peor es que no puedo definir si fue incómodo o no." dijo Alexander con un poco de escalofrío demostrando con su cara que estaba algo nervioso.

Todas comenzaron a verse. Fluttershy estaba algo sonrojada, las demás solo sorprendidas.

"No…no lo creo, debes estar exagerando…debe haber un error." dijo Fluttershy.

"¿Estás seguro de que no es solo tu imaginación?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Oh por Celestia. No te enamoraste de ella. ¿Cierto?" preguntó Rarity.

"(¿De verdad acaba de preguntarme eso?)" se dijo a si mismo Alexander mientras respondía a las chicas. "No sé ustedes, pero si acercarse, levantarse y ponerse de dos patas, susurrarte algo al oído de manera delicada, y pasarte la cola de pies a cabeza NO es coquetear en Equestria…entonces no sé lo que es."

Alexander pensó que las chicas estaban imaginando la situación, porque ahora todas estaban algo sonrojadas.

"Twilight. ¿Dónde está Shining Armor ahora?" dijo Alexander levantándose. "Debo decirle un par de cosas."

"Te acompaño. También tengo algo que decirle." dijo Twilight levantándose.

Las demás quedaron mirando como Alexander y Twilight partían hacia donde estaba el futuro esposo.

.

.

.

.

Shining Armor estaba arreglándose un traje especial que usaría para su boda, cuando oyó el sonido de que golpeaban la puerta, así que no tardó en abrirla.

Afuera estaban Alexander y Twilight, además de los dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada.

¡Twilly! ¡Alexander! Pasen." dijo mientras todos entraban y se cerraba la puerta.

"Tu hermano mayor se ve bastante bien ¿No te parece?" preguntó Shining Armor mostrando su traje.

"Si, se ve bien Shining…pero…" dijo Alexander algo desanimado.

Shining vio la cara de preocupación de Alexander y la cara de tristeza de su hermanita.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó él.

"Tenemos que hablar." dijo Twilight.

"Es sobre Cadance." agregó Alexander. "Creemos que algo anda mal."

Twilight miró a su hermano. "Creemos que estás cometiendo un gran-"

Antes de que Twilight pudiera terminar, un fuerte 'EJEM' se escuchó en la habitación.

Todos miraron hacia las escaleras que había al fondo, y Cadance estaba ahí.

"¡Oh! Hola cariño." dijo Shining

"Sí que tiene una manera de asechar a los demás." dijo Twilight en voz baja.

"¿Podría hablar contigo un momento querido?" dijo Cadance mientras se dirigía a una puerta al otro extremo.

"(Oh no, no lo harás.)" pensó Alexander. "Enseguida Cadance, tan solo danos un momento con Shining y te lo devolvemos."

Twilight se dio cuenta de la jugada de Alexander, y ambos vieron la cara de irritación que se formó en Cadance.

"Esto es urgente." dijo ella.

"Lo nuestro también." dijo Alexander. "No por nada caminamos hasta aquí. ¿No lo crees?"

"Querido." dijo Cadance, ahora enojada.

Shining comenzó a caminar.

"¿De verdad estás dejando que ella tome las decisiones por ti?" preguntó Alexander.

"Es mejor ver qué es lo que quiere." le respondió

Twilight estaba por decir algo, pero Alexander le puso un brazo al frente para detenerla, ya que se le ocurrió una idea.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander serio. "Ve a ver que quiere 'Mi Amore Cadenza'."

Shining y Cadance cerraron la puerta, pero no se cerró completamente, quedando solamente un pequeño margen abierto.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera protestar, Alexander le hizo una señal de que había que acercarse, y pudieron ver a los dos ponis discutiendo.

Alexander sacó su celular, y no perdió el tiempo en usar la aplicación de la cámara para grabar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Pensé que dejé perfectamente claro que no quería que te pusieras eso." dijo Cadance.

"Este es de mi tío favorito." dijo Shining mientras mostraba su traje.

"¿Y?"

"Y creo que debo usarlo."

"¿Estas en desacuerdo conmigo?"

"Supongo que sí." dijo Shining Armor, pero inmediatamente al terminar, Shining sintió un dolor de cabeza que claramente se notaba por su rostro.

"Oh querido." dijo Cadance. "¿Estás teniendo otro de tus dolores de cabeza?"

Shining Armor comenzó a caer lentamente al piso, mientras que Cadance comenzó a iluminar su cuerno, siendo del mismo color que el aura que ve Alexander, y disparó un rayo a la cabeza del hermano de Twilight.

Los ojos de Shining comenzaron a dar vueltas y se veían algo verdosos.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Cadance.

"Si…mm-hm." alcanzó a decir Shining, mientras asentía con su cabeza, con una expresión confusa y con los ojos aun girando.

"Ella no es solo desagradable y grosera…" dijo Twilight en voz baja. "Es completamente malvada."

Alexander dejó de grabar. "Twilight. Vámonos, ahora."

Twilight y Alexander salieron del lugar antes de que Shining y Cadance salieran de la otra habitación. Mientras corrían de vuelta a donde se hospedaban, uno de los guardias quedó mirando a Alexander.

.

.

.

.

Cuando ambos estaban por llegar al lugar donde se estaban hospedando, alguien les gritó desde las alturas.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Era la voz de la Princesa Luna, que seguía vigilando en mismo lugar en el que estuvo Celestia durante el día.

Al poder verla, Alexander tuvo una idea.

"¡Pero claro!"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Twilight.

"Tú regresa y trata de convencer a las demás y a la Princesa de lo que acabamos de presenciar. Si no puedes, intenta mañana. Deben saber que la amenaza que tanto buscan tal vez ya esté adentro de Canterlot."

"¿Pero qué harás tú?" preguntó ella.

"Hablaré con Luna. No te preocupes, tengo la prueba definitiva para dejar al descubierto a Cadance." dijo Alexander. "¿Recuerdas las varias funciones de mi Celular? Una de ellas es para grabar. O sea, tener un registro visual y auditivo de hechos que ocurren en la vida."

Twilight entendió la idea.

"Entonces lo que acabamos de ver…" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Bingo." dijo Alexander.

Alexander le asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a mirar a Luna.

"Permanezca en el interior, Twilight Sparkle." dijo Luna mientras veía como Twilight corría a ver a las demás.

"¡Luna!" gritó Alexander, llamando la atención de ella y de algunos guardias al no escuchar la palabra 'Princesa' cuando el habló.

"¡Alexander! ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Luna desde lo alto.

"¡Debo hablar contigo! ¡Es realmente urgente!" gritó Alexander.

"Si es tan urgente, espérame en la entrada de esta torre." dijo Luna, mientras salía, y un guardia la reemplazo, comenzando a ver por el telescopio. Seguramente para cubrirla hasta que Alexander terminara de hablar con ella.

.

.

.

.

Alexander corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la torre. Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando algo lo detuvo.

Una sensación…la misma que sintió cuando tuvo que protegerse del portazo de Luna.

Rápidamente miró hacia los lados, sin ver a nadie.

"Arriba." dijo mientras miraba, y al mismo tiempo, una caja estaba por caerle encima.

Alexander logró esquivarla justo a tiempo lanzándose hacia un lado mientras la caja se rompía, pero nuevamente sintió la sensación de peligro.

"Tienes buenos reflejos, lo admito." dijo una voz desconocida para él, y al mismo tiempo, Alexander sintió un tremendo golpe en su cabeza y su cuello.

BGM: watch?v=ownY3fDL6dU (Let's Listen: Seiken Densetsu 3 - Intolerance (Extended))

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Alexander comenzó a perder el equilibrio y el sentido, pero antes logró darse vuelta para ver a su agresor.

Era el guardia. El mismo guardia que escapó de la fiesta de Fancy Pants, con la misma aura que Alexander veía en Cadance.

"(No…)" fue lo único que pensó Alexander.

"Pero sabía cómo reaccionarías." habló otra vez el guardia, y golpeó el hombro de Alexander con una especie de palo.

"(Diablos…este tipo tiene experiencia…en combate…)" se dijo a si mismo Alexander mientras caía al suelo.

Aún no estaba inconsciente, pero lentamente comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

"Bien hecho." dijo otra voz…era Cadance. "Pens…ba pers…adirlo, pero veo q… te ade…ntaste a …a idea."

"Es… ser ha traído más de un pr…bl…ma… para… el pl…n. Ha int…rf…ridoo dos… ve…s con…nues….s acc…ones."

"(Diablos…debo…advertir a Twilight…de lo contrario…)"

Tratando de concentrarse lo más posible, fue capaz de escuchar claramente lo siguiente.

"Será mejor que no aparezca mañana, así que es buena idea que lo dejemos haciendo compañía con esa otra boba." dijo Cadance. "Te lo encargo…Grunt."

"Como diga…mi Reina..."

"(No… ¡no!… ¡NO!…si tan solo hubiera llegado antes con Luna…)"

El guardia miró el cuerpo de Alexander en el piso.

"(Solo espera a que pueda moverme otra vez…no dejaré que se salgan con la suya…)"

"Solo por si acaso." Y en un instante, golpeó una vez más el cuello de Alexander, con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular.

Este último golpe fue el que finalmente lo dejó inconsciente.


	17. XVII: Una Táctica Arriesgada

[Nuevamente, se recomienda mucho usar la música de fondo para las situaciones.]

 **Capítulo XVII: Una Táctica Arriesgada.**

"(…)"

"(…)"

"(…Donde…)"

"(…Donde…estoy…)"

Alexander poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, pero aún no podía moverse a su gusto.

"(Debo abrir los ojos…)"

Alexander hizo su mejor esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos, pero aún no veía nada.

"(Estoy seguro de que los tengo abiertos…)"

Alexander intentó levantarse.

"¡AAAAHH! ¡Rayos!"

Sintió un dolor intenso en su brazo derecho. Podía moverlo, pero a cambio de algo de dolor.

Guiándose por sus sentidos Alexander supo que estaba en algún tipo de suelo, así que se sentó en posición india, pero aún no veía nada.

"(Qué extraño…)" pensó él, mientras que con su mano izquierda buscaba en un bolsillo de su chaqueta su Celular, ya que después de captar el video que grabo de Cadance y Shining Armor, lo guardó allí en vez del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Mientras lo hacía, recordó todo lo ocurrido: Iba a ver a Luna, pero fue atacado por un guardia, dicho guardia después habló con Cadance, que llegó un poco después al lugar.

"(Ella se refirió a él como 'Grunt'…y él se refirió a Cadance como 'mi Reina'…aunque no pude entender el resto.)"

Alexander apretó un botón para que su celular se iluminara, y por fin entendió la situación.

BGM: watch?v=5J1VMBZNbxk (Frozen City - Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Music Extended)

Estaba en una especie de cueva, con muchos cristales purpuras en las paredes, y al no haber luz, la cueva está totalmente sumergida en la oscuridad.

Alexander activó el modo linterna de su celular y comenzó a explorar el lugar.

"(No tengo ni la menor idea de donde estoy…)" se dijo a sí mismo mientras seguía caminando, viendo varios reflejos de él mismo en los cristales.

El enojo comenzó a apoderarse de Alexander.

"(Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes a la torre en donde estaba Luna…)" y luego comenzó a pensar en la situación. "(No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. No sé si estamos en el día de la boda, o aún es de madrugada, o tal vez aún es de noche…)"

Para su suerte, había un camino algo inclinado que subía, parecía ser la única zona donde podía avanzar.

"(Solo espero que Twilight esté bien…)"

Mientras seguía caminando, Alexander pensó en algo más.

"(Un momento…puede que no sea el único atrapado aquí... ¿Qué tal si alguien descubrió antes el secreto de Cadance?)"

Alexander siguió caminando por un buen rato, hasta que encontró una especie de camino que seguía recto.

"(Aún no puedo creer que ese guardia haya sido el mismo de la fiesta.)"

Los pensamientos de Alexander fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho algo.

Un sonido. Un ruido que casualmente le recordó al momento en que conoció a Fluttershy.

Era un llanto.

("Alguien está llorando…lo sabía, hay alguien más.)" pensó Alexander mientras se estaba acercando al ruido, puesto que se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras caminaba.

Finalmente llegó a un área libre de la cueva que tenía el mismo largo que una de las habitaciones del castillo, y en el centro…había algo, y por la voz realmente era una poni llorando.

Al igual que el momento en el que encontró a Fluttershy, esta poni lloraba casi tratando de no producir mucho ruido, y no se ha dado cuenta que Alexander está ahí.

Ya tenía experiencia debido a Fluttershy, así que esta vez tuvo una idea para poder hablar con ella.

"Disculpa." dijo, pero estando fuera de su rango de visión.

La poni rápidamente dejó de llorar, y cuando habló, Alexander quedó totalmente confundido.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" dijo la poni, pero no con cualquier voz.

Era la voz de Cadance.

"(No…espera, no. No puede ser…)" pensó Alexander mientras planeaba cuál era su siguiente movimiento.

Tenía que asegurarse de que era Cadance.

"¿Por qué tienes la voz idéntica a Cadance?" preguntó Alexander.

"… ¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?" preguntó devuelta la poni.

"(Muy bien, esto no está funcionando. Debo saber si es Cadance o si es alguna trampa…)"

Luego, recordó que 'Cadance' no tenía idea de quién era Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle." dijo Alexander. "¿Te es familiar el nombre?"

"Por supuesto." respondió devuelta la poni. "Fue la poni que cuidé hace tiempo, y realmente me siento afortunada de haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"(Un último dato aclararía las cosas)" pensó Alexander.

"Recítame el baile que hacían ustedes dos cuando se veían." dijo Alexander.

Después de unos segundos, Alexander escuchó la respuesta que quería.

"Sol. Sol. Despierten mariquitas. Aplaude con los cascos y a sacudirse." dijo la voz de Cadance, algo débil.

Alexander respiró profundo, preparándose para lo siguiente.

"Escúchame con atención." habló más fuerte Alexander. "No sé que está sucediendo, pero hablando contigo es posible que pueda resolver algunas dudas."

"…OK." respondió Cadance.

"Me acercaré lentamente, pero por favor, te pido que no grites y que no me tengas miedo. No soy alguna criatura peligrosa ni nada por el estilo, y por si sirve de algo, soy amigo de Twilight, sus amigas, e incluso de Celestia y Luna."

"Está bien…" respondió la poni.

Alexander comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia donde estaba la poni, y ya cuando ambos podían verse, Alexander se quedó quieto por unos segundos.

No había duda…la poni era Cadance, en su totalidad.

"No soy peligroso." volvió a decir Alexander.

Esta Cadance se veía algo herida. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus alas y parte de sus patas tenían leves moretones, y tenía algunos cortes menores alrededor de su cuerpo, pero era ella…era Cadance.

"¿Me dejarás acercarme?" preguntó Alexander.

"…Adelante." respondió Cadance.

Mientras avanzaba, Alexander notó un detalle importante, y era que esta Cadance no tenía el aura que vio anteriormente durante su día con Twilight.

Alexander llegó al lado de ella, y se sentó en posición india, comenzando a pensar al mismo tiempo que veía a Cadance.

"Um…" Cadance miró a Alexander muy confundida.

"¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?" preguntó él. "Lo último que recuerdo es que un guardia me atacó y tu apareciste, hablaste con el guardia pero no entendí nada porque estaba perdiendo el sentido."

Alexander siguió mirando a Cadance.

"Tú no eres la Cadance que he visto todo este tiempo…parece como si-"

Antes de que Cadance pudiera hablar, Alexander tuvo un ataque de ira, al ocurrírsele una idea que pudo habérsele ocurrido antes.

"¡Pero que idiota soy!" gritó Alexander.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Cadance algo asustada.

"Estoy en un mundo donde existen ponis, pegasos, unicornios y alicornios que pueden hablar, además de que la magia existe." decía Alexander. "¡¿Por qué rayos no se me ocurrió que también podrían existir criaturas que cambian de forma?!"

Luego Alexander observó a Cadance, volviendo a calmarse.

"Disculpa por eso…no he tenido una buena experiencia últimamente."

"No te preocupes, se cómo se siente." dijo Cadance con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, primero lo primero." dijo Alexander. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Soy un humano, una raza que no existe en Equestria. Debido a una serie de eventos terminé en Ponyville, y he estado viviendo allí últimamente."

"Soy la Princesa Cadance, pero eso ya lo sabías." dijo Cadance. "la VERDADERA Princesa Cadance."

"La mejor niñera en la historia de las niñeras, según Twilight." dijo Alexander sonriendo.

"¿La has visto? ¿Cómo está?" dijo Cadance con la preocupación notándose en su cara.

"El plan era que yo le informaría sobre la otra Cadance a Luna, y Twilight trataría de convencer a sus amigas y a Celestia, ya que era de noche la última vez que nos vimos. Lamentablemente me atraparon antes de poder llegar a donde estaba Luna…" dijo Alexander algo triste.

"Sabía que tarde o temprano Twilight se daría cuenta de que había algo extraño." dijo Cadance.

"Entonces, la otra Cadance…la falsa." dijo Alexander. "¿Quién es?"

"Es una 'changeling'." dijo Cadance. "Una especie con un cuerpo parecido al de los ponis, pero también con una semejanza a los insectos. Tienen cuernos y alas, son como un alicornio pero con mucho menos poder mágico, y en general son muy débiles…pero sin embargo, para compensar eso…"

"Tienen la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier otro ser. ¿Verdad?"

"Así es. Lo hacen para obtener su principal fuente de alimento y fuerza."

"¿Alimento y fuerza? ¿Y cuál es?"

"Amor, se alimentan del amor." dijo Cadance con la cara seria. "Se hacen pasar por personas queridas de alguien y se alimentan del amor que reciben."

"(Dios, eso es horrible.)" pensó él mientras escuchaba la respuesta. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

"No lo sé realmente, pero sé que han sido varios días"

"¿Y en dónde exactamente estamos?"

"En las cuevas de Canterlot, que han sido olvidadas con el tiempo. El lugar ideal para atraparnos."

"Como si eso fuera a detenerme." dijo Alexander mientras se levantaba. "Aunque aun no entiendo por qué eligió a Shining Armor para alimentarse."

"Ella planea una invasión con sus súbditos." dijo Cadance como respuesta.

Alexander finalmente ató los cabos sueltos.

"La amenaza que Celestia tanto buscaba… ¡Y el único poni capaz de crear y mantener el escudo está siendo lentamente controlado por la falsa Cadance!"

Alexander miró a Cadance con determinación. "Vamos, debemos encontrar una salida."

"Pero…ya lo he intentado…" dijo Cadance. "No hay una abertura en ningún lado."

"De seguro debe haber algo que-"

¡BAMMMMMMMMM!

BGM –OFF-

Una especie de explosión tomó por sorpresa a ambos, y mientras ellos se cubrían con sus manos y cascos para no herirse con algo, una parte de la pared había sido totalmente destruida.

Después de no poder ver nada durante unos segundos por el humo, finalmente pudieron ver el otro lado.

Era Twilight, y su cara demostraba que estaba enfurecida.

Inmediatamente fijó sus ojos en Cadance, y se lanzó con fuerza hacia ella.

"¡No! ¡Espera!" gritó Cadance.

Antes de que Twilight llegara a ella, Alexander empujó a Cadance y por ende recibió el impacto de la hermana de Shining.

"¡AAAAAAaaah!" Alexander no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor de su hombro derecho.

Twilight se dio cuenta de que era Alexander el que estaba en el suelo.

"¡Alexander!" gritó Twilight. "¡Te busqué por todos lados!"

"Si…también me alegra verte…" dijo el humano. "Pero por favor NO TOQUES MI HOMBRO DERECHO."

"Oh…lo siento." dijo Twilight, notando que la chaqueta tenía un pequeño manchón rojo en donde le dolía a Alexander.

"¿No quieres que revise la herida?"

"No. Quiero que Celestia la vea, para que se sienta peor cuando sepa que cometió una mala decisión al mandarte aquí abajo."

"En realidad no fue ella…" dijo Twilight. "¡Fue ella!" y apuntó a Cadance."

"Cadance…el baile…" dijo Alexander mientras se sobaba el hombro.

Cadance procedió a realizar el baile que hacía con Twilight, y en la última parte, Twilight bailó con ella, comenzando a sonreír y a ver con otros ojos a la alicornio.

"¡Me recuerdas!" dijo Twilight mientras abrazaba a Cadance.

"Por supuesto que sí." dijo Cadance. "¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarte?"

Alexander volvió a levantarse, y a mirar alrededor.

"Twilight. ¿Ya es el día de la boda?"

"Sí, probablemente en una hora más comience la ceremonia."

"¿Puedo preguntar como terminaste aquí abajo como nosotros?"

"Mientras practicaban la boda, traté de dejar al descubierto a Cadance, pero me dejé llevar, y con un poco de actuación por parte de Cadance, lo único que logré fue obtener el desprecio de todos, incluyendo a mi hermano y a la Princesa." dijo triste Twilight.

Alexander comenzó a enojarse a niveles que él no pensaba que podía, pero aun así se mantuvo tranquilo.

"Luego cuando nadie estaba para ver, Cadance usó un hechizo que me transportó hasta este lugar."

"Justo como lo hizo conmigo." dijo Cadance.

"Desde ahora tú serás Cadance." dijo Alexander mientras apuntaba a Cadance. "Mientras que la Cadance falsa será llamada 'Cadenza'. ¿Ok? Para no confundirnos de ahora en adelante"

Ambas ponis asintieron con la cabeza.

"Hay que idear un plan." dijo Alexander. "¿Alguna sugerencia de que hacer después de salir de aquí?"

"Definitivamente hay que detener la boda, pero también hay que hacer algo respecto a esa 'Cadenza'." dijo Twilight.

"Los Elementos de la Harmonía." dijo Alexander recordando como Fluttershy y Celestia le han dicho varias veces que es uno de los principales medios de defensa de Equestria. "Podríamos ir a buscar los Elementos y actuar rápido, pero la puerta de la torre está cerrada y he visto que solo Celestia puede abrirla…"

"Yo también puedo abrirla." dijo Cadance.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Alexander, ya comenzando a formular un plan con esa respuesta.

"Ella me enseño hace unos meses atrás, para que en casos de emergencia por si ella no estaba, yo pudiera hacerlo."

"Perfecto." dijo Alexander comenzando a sonreír. "Con eso basta para tener una oportunidad."

"¿De verdad?" preguntaron ambas.

"Cuando salgamos de aquí, ustedes dos vayan a la torre a buscar los Elementos de la Harmonía, y luego vayan al salón del evento."

"¿Y qué es lo que harás tú?" preguntó Twilight.

"Iré directamente al salón del evento, y les daré algo de tiempo mientras detengo la boda para que puedan llegar a los Elementos y traerlos para detener a Cadenza."

Alexander comenzó a sonreír. "Aún tenemos tiempo, salvaremos a Shining y a todo Canterlot, se los prometo."

"Hay un camino desde el lado de donde yo estaba." dijo rápidamente Twilight.

Ella y Cadance comenzaron a sonreír, y estaban por correr hacia el otro lado de la pared por donde venía Twilight, pero…

"¡Alto!"

Las dos ponis miraron a Alexander, algo confundidas, y él se sentó nuevamente en posición india.

"Antes de salir, necesito que hablemos un rato Cadance." dijo Alexander mientras sacaba su celular.

.

.

.

.

"No puedo creerlo. ¡Ya va a comenzar!" dijo Rarity, mientras ella y las demás estaban una al lado de otra, divididas en grupos de 3, siendo Spike el remplazo del lugar de Twilight, En cada lado de las pequeñas escaleras del salón en donde Celestia les daría las bendiciones a Shining Armor y a 'Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza'.

"Realmente no sé qué pensar sobre lo que hizo Twilight…" dijo Applejack.

"Ella parecía muy segura." dijo Fluttershy. "Además Alexander también estaba de su lado."

"Hablando de Alexander..." dijo Rainbow Dash. "¿No lo han visto de casualidad? Que yo sepa él no tenía prohibido venir."

"Tienes razón." dijo Applejack preocupada. "Lo más probable es que esté consolando a Twilight."

"Me gustaría de todas maneras que Twilight y Alexander estuvieran aquí…" dijo algo triste Pinkie Pie.

"El creyó en Twilight hasta el final." dijo Spike. "Realmente lo admiro por eso, pero…"

La entrada de Scootaloo, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle, arrojando pétalos rosados de sus canastos que tenían agarrados con su boca interrumpió su dialogo, ya que Cadance entró a la habitación, y se acercaba a su futuro esposo mientras la música de introducción sonaba.

Todos estaban atentos mientras la Princesa Cadance llegaba hasta al frente de su futuro esposo y capitán de la Guardia Real, Shining Armor.

Aunque al parecer nadie ha considerado extraño que tenga los ojos algo verdosos y una expresión algo distraída.

Muchos, muchos ponis estaban siendo testigos de esta boda real, incluyendo a los padres de Twilight, y por ende, de Shining Armor.

Mientras la ceremonia continuaba, Celestia comenzó a dar las palabras para que todos pusieran atención.

"Yeguas y Sementales." comenzó a decir. "Nos hemos reunido aquí, para presenciar la unión de la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, y Shining Armor…"

.

.

.

.

"¡Vamos!" gritó Alexander. "¡Ya puedo ver la luz que seguíamos casi con total claridad!"

"¡Vamos Cadance!" gritó Twilight.

"¡Shining Armor! ¡Ya voy!" gritó ella.

"Por cierto, gracias por la charla, y por haberme tomado mientras volabas." dijo Alexander. "No habría podido pasar y llegar hasta aquí arriba de no ser por ti Cadance."

"No hay de qué. Me lo puedes pagar devuelta llegando a la boda." dijo ella.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la cima, tres ponis familiares para Alexander aparecieron para interrumpirles el paso.

"¿Lyra? ¿Qué hacen tú y tus amigas aquí? Ustedes son las damas de honor."

"Cadenza las reemplazó por mis amigas." dijo Twilight.

"Oh, perfecto. Con eso probablemente se ganó la confianza de ellas." dijo algo enojado Alexander.

Mientras seguían mirando a las damas de honor, ellas se acercaban lentamente.

"Ustedes no van a ir a ninguna parte…" dijeron las tres al unísono.

Alexander vio que todas tenían los ojos verdosos al igual que Shining Armor.

"Nosotras nos encargaremos." dijo Twilight, que se puso más adelante junto con Cadance.

.

.

.

.

La ceremonia seguía su curso, y estaban llegando a la parte principal.

"Princesa Cadance y Shining Armor." dijo Celestia mientras miraba a ambos, notando que Shining al parecer se veía cansado, pero pensando en todo el esfuerzo que él ha hecho para mantener la barrera, lo entendía.

"Es un gran placer anunciar que ustedes ahora son-"

¡BLAM!

Todos se asustaron por un segundo.

Celestia fue interrumpida por un fuerte portazo proveniente desde la entrada, y todo el mundo, incluyendo a Celestia, Cadenza, Shining Armor, y las amigas de Twilight se sorprendieron por un momento.

Cadenza comenzó a perder los estribos.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan posesiva con su-"

Pero ella se detuvo, mientras todos daban expresiones y gritos de sorpresa al ver quién estaba en la entrada. No era Twilight, como ella pensaba.

"Pensaste que era Twilight… ¡Pero era yo! ¡Alexander!" dijo el humano mientras que con el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda apuntaba a su cara y tenía una sonrisa confiada.

BGM: watch?v=ni6MzkZv4nc (Prosecutorial Investigation Committee ~ Rigorous Justice - Gyakuten Kenji 2 Music Extended)

Todos vieron como Alexander estaba en la entrada del salón, pero tenía la chaqueta que siempre usa en su mano izquierda, algo doblada, como si guardara algo adentro. Además solo tenía su polera en la parte superior, y el lado derecho estaba arremangado, por lo que podía verse todo el brazo.

¿Alexander?" preguntó Celestia.

"¡Alexander!" gritó Fluttershy.

Las demás chicas tuvieron expresiones mixtas. Estaban feliz de que Alexander estuviera bien, pero al ver la expresión que él tenía en esos momentos decía que no venía de buen ánimo. Spike solo bajó la cabeza, algo triste.

"Realmente me costó llegar a tiempo." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a 'Cadance'. "Debo admitirlo 'Cadenza', fue una buena jugada de tu parte el dejarme adentro de esas cuevas que están bajo Canterlot y que NADIE recuerda que existen…"

"¿Pero de qué estás hablando?" preguntó inocentemente Cadenza, mientras los invitados comenzaban a murmurar.

"Pero eso no me detuvo de salir, después de todo hay algo que debo hacer con toda urgencia."

Luego la expresión de Alexander cambió, mostrando su enojo.

"¡Y ese algo es detener esta farsa!"

Todos los invitados comenzaron a hablar y a murmurar cosas. Las amigas de Twilight pusieron uno de sus cascos en su cara, claramente pensando en que Alexander fue demasiado lejos con la teoría de Twilight. Fluttershy no sabía que pensar, pero seguía observando a Alexander.

"¡Alexander ya basta!" dijo Celestia con autoridad. "¿De verdad estás provocando el mismo escándalo que hizo Twilight anteriormente?"

"No eres la única que está enojada Celestia." respondió Alexander. "Pero necesitas darte cuenta que la amenaza que tanto buscabas ha estado contigo todo este tiempo."

Celestia por un momento cambió su expresión, ya que estaba confundida porque a diferencia de la vez pasada, cuando estaban en la fiesta de Fancy Pants, Alexander se veía seguro y confiado, pero esta vez podía ver que él además estaba sintiendo enojo en su estado más puro.

"Por cierto. ¿Nadie ha visto a Twilight? Se supone que al menos debería estar en su habitación en donde se hospedaba. La verdad tardé porque pasé a buscarla, pero no estaba."

"¡Suficiente!" volvió a gritar Celestia. ¡Alexander! Detente o me veré obligada a-"

"Les pido su atención a todos los invitados, por favor." dijo Alexander, ignorando la advertencia de Celestia. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Soy un humano y también el representante oficial de mi especie, elegido personalmente por la Princesa Celestia. Tal vez hayan oído mi nombre antes debido a que yo fui el que atrapó a Drag Light, un famoso criminal de Manehattan, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fancy Pants."

Los invitados comenzaron a hablar y a murmurar otra vez.

"¡Es cierto! Me hablaron de una criatura grande que atrapó a un criminal en Canterlot!"

"Yo estaba en esa fiesta, y ahora recuerdo que fue él quien logró demostrar la culpabilidad de ese otro poni."

"Es cierto, además tiene el emblema dorado."

"Tengo algo importante que decir…" dijo Alexander mientras observaba a los demás. "Esa Cadance que está allí es un impostora." dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

"¡Alexander! ¿Te has vuelto loco?" preguntó Rarity.

"Alexander…" fue lo único que dijo Fluttershy.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¡Cadance está aquí! ¡Tú mismo la estás viendo en este momento!" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Nnnggh." Alexander soltó una pequeña expresión de dolor mientras dejó su chaqueta en el piso y se sobaba su brazo derecho.

Recién ese momento, Celestia se dio cuenta de la herida que tenía Alexander en su brazo derecho.

"Alexander. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?"

Las chicas por un momento se preocuparon al oír eso.

"Cortesía de Cadenza allí adelante." dijo Alexander. "Cuando desperté en esa cueva, ya tenía el brazo herido. Podría haberme tratado la herida, pero quería que tú la vieras." dijo Alexander con algo de enojo, haciendo que Celestia reaccionara sorprendida.

"Y ahora, le pido a todos." dijo Alexander mientras seguía mirando a Celestia y a Cadenza. "Qué me permitan hacer lo mismo que hice en el caso de Drag Light, y darme la oportunidad para demostrar lo que dije."

BGM –OFF-

Celestia se veía totalmente seria, y siguió así por unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.

"¿Por qué haces esto Alexander?"

"Porque nadie creyó en Twilight, ni siquiera tú. Ni siquiera consideraste aunque sea investigar un poco. Créeme, en este momento estoy algo decepcionado de ti." respondió Alexander.

Celestia no esperaba esa respuesta, y las chicas quedaron completamente boquiabiertas. No hace falta decir que todos los invitados inhalaron aire a modo de sorpresa. Incluso algunos se desmayaron. Nunca se había visto semejante trato a la Princesa en Canterlot.

"Yo estoy seguro de lo que acabo de decir, y no tengo problemas en demostrarlo ahora. Lo peor que puede pasar es que mi afirmación sea incorrecta, haya arruinado este evento, y seguramente me encarceles por algún delito real." dijo Alexander, luego cerró los ojos y su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo un poco, pero luego recordó lo que le dijo Twilight cuando se encontraron, y los abrió para volver a ver a Celestia "¿Qué decides?"

"..." Celestia también tenía los ojos cerrados, y estuvo así por varios segundos. Segundos en los que hubo un silencio absoluto.

"Muy bien. Tienes una oportunidad." dijo Mientras ella recordaba por un momento lo fría que fue con Twilight, y veía algo de razón en lo que le dijo Alexander, ya que podría perfectamente haber investigado aunque sea un poco.

"¿De verdad dejarás que lo haga y que siga con esta locura?" preguntó Cadance.

"Alexander sabe perfectamente las consecuencias en caso de que esté equivocado." dijo Celestia con autoridad.

"Muchas gracias." dijo Alexander haciendo una reverencia.

BGM: watch?v=HvKy0MHbwGA (Logic ~ The Way to the Truth - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

"Permítanme comenzar diciendo la razón de por qué está sucediendo todo esto." dijo Alexander. "Ayer en la noche, Twilight y yo volvimos deprisa al lugar en donde nos estábamos hospedando, después de haber visto 'cierta situación' involucrando al novio y la novia."

Cadance comenzó a enojarse.

"Yo tenía que hablar con la Princesa Luna de esa 'cierta situación', pero en el camino fui atacado…por un guardia real."

Todos inhalaron aire a modo de sorpresa.

"Lo más interesante de todo es que ese guardia era el mismo que se escapó de la Fiesta de Fancy Pants. ¿Lo recuerdas Celestia? El perpetrador que entró a la habitación antes que Drag Light, buscando cierto objeto."

Celestia asintió con la cabeza. "Así es, aún lo recuerdo." ella estaba atenta al relato de Alexander, tomando en cuenta cada detalle de lo que decía.

"Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es que desperté en las cuevas que mencioné anteriormente, con mi brazo ya herido. Increíblemente el destino y la suerte estuvieron de mi lado, ya que logré salir a tiempo. Créanme, no fue nada fácil."

Luego Alexander por un momento miró hacia atrás.

"Es muy probable que la verdadera Cadance y Twilight también estén atrapadas allí, y espero que hayan logrado salir…"

BGM –OFF-

"Es la historia más ridícula que he escuchado en mi vida." dijo Cadance. "Vete de aquí y deja de arruinar mi boda."

"Ahora que expliqué eso, pasemos al acto principal" dijo Alexander.

BGM: watch?v=1KCFyAZ4cvg (Confrontation ~ Moderate 2011 - Gyakuten Kenji 2 Music Extended)

"¿Por qué no comenzamos preguntándote la razón por la que no recuerdas a Twilight?"

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Cadance. "A Twilight la recuerdo perfectamente."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es el baile que siempre hacen cuando se encuentran?"

"Oh, claro, el baile, si…" dijo Cadance en un tono algo nervioso. "¿Cómo era? Ah sí… 'Sol, Sol…eeemmm despierten mariquitas…aplaude con los cascos… ¡Y a sacudirse! ¿Lo ves? Lo recuerdo." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Aunque parece que te costó un tanto el hacerlo." dijo Alexander. "Además solo lo recuerdas con suerte porque Twilight hizo el baile en frente de ti, y tú no reaccionaste de ninguna forma ni le seguiste el baile, recuerda que tanto Shining como yo estábamos ahí. ¿No es verdad Shining?"

"¿Cuándo vas a reaccionar y ver que esto es ridículo Alexander?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Alexander comenzó a reír. "No soy un idiota Rainbow." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo a la pegaso arcoíris. "Tengo mis razones para creer en lo que digo, y mientras menos me crean, al final será más satisfactorio para mí. Ahora… ¿Shining? ¿Recuerdas ese momento?"

Shining Armor no respondió.

"¿Cómo fue? Disculpa, es que no te puedo oír." dijo Alexander.

Shining siguió sin responder.

"Lo siento. Dilo de nuevo, que no escucho."

"No está hablando." dijo de manera cortante Rarity.

"Exacto, no está hablando… ¿Qué sucede Shining? ¿Estás cansado?"

"Es por el escudo." dijo Cadance.

"Es algo más que el escudo, Cadenza." dijo Alexander. "Lo que pasa es que en el tiempo que han estado juntos, tú le has estado robando poco a poco la energía a Shining Armor."

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa?" preguntó ella.

"¿Qué hacías cuando Shining tenía dolores de cabeza?" preguntó Alexander.

"Le aliviaba el dolor con un hechizo." dijo Cadance.

"Corrección: Le drenabas parte de la energía." dijo con una sonrisa Alexander. "Después de todo, tu plan no podrá avanzar si la barrera sigue activa."

"Alexander. Eso no es suficiente, de hecho ni siquiera sirve como excusa para tu afirmación." dijo Celestia.

"Dime Cadance. ¿Quién es Twilight?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella.

"Responde la pregunta." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "¿Quién es exactamente Twilight?"

"Alexander. Ya sabemos que ella es la hermana de Shining Armor, no hay que preguntar lo obvio." dijo Celestia.

Cadance comenzó a sonreír. "Claro, todos saben que ella es la hermana de Shining Armor."

BGM –OFF-

Alexander no tardó en contener su enojo y se golpeó levemente el rostro con la palma de su mano izquierda.

"Celestia…la Cadance que está contigo allí adelante no sabía nada de Twilight. Gracias a tu respuesta ahora sabe perfectamente quién es y mi pregunta ya no tiene valor. Gracias…por nada."

Celestia realmente se estaba sorprendiendo más y más con el enojo de Alexander.

"¿Eso era todo? Hay una boda que debe continuar." dijo Cadance.

Los guardias iban a moverse para tomar a Alexander pero…

"Aún no termino, Cadenza." dijo Alexander. "Pasemos a otro tema. ¿Qué tal sobre el tiempo en que tú y Shining Armor se conocieron?"

BGM: watch?v=Gj2sZaGFpik (Confrontation ~ Allegro 2011 - Gyakuten Kenji 2 Music Extended)

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella.

"Claro. Hablemos del tiempo en el que cuidabas a Twilight ¿O acaso también olvidaste eso?"

"O-oh, claro, si…cuando cuidaba a Twilight."

"Ahí fue cuando conociste a Shining Armor por primera vez, y a los padres de él y su hermana: Twilight Velvet y Night Light. Deberían de estar allí adelante también."

"Estamos aquí." dijeron ambos con sus cascos arriba. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo con este escándalo? preguntó Night Light.

"Salvando a su hijo, y a Canterlot en general. Solo eso." respondió Alexander como si nada.

Los invitados comenzaron a hablar nuevamente, pero…

"COMO DECÍA." dijo Alexander en un tono fuerte para que los demás guardaran silencio. "Mientras tu cuidabas a Twilight, fuiste conociendo poco a poco a su hermano, hasta que ambos admitieron que sentían algo el uno por el otro. De hecho, y perdónenme por entrometerme un poco en su privacidad, su primer beso fue en un día miércoles."

Cadance se sorprendió, y los padres de Twilight reaccionaron, sobre todo Night Light.

"Shining y Cadance fueron a un lago que no estaba lejos del hogar, y estuvieron toda la tarde compartiendo compañía solamente entre ellos. Debe haber sido una experiencia muy bonita, hasta me da algo de envidia." dijo Alexander con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa.

Por esa razón, Alexander no pudo ver como Fluttershy desde el otro extremo comenzó a sonrojarse un poco.

"Eso, hasta que el señor Night Light llegó inesperadamente junto con su esposa, Twilight Velvet." dijo Alexander, y esto hizo que los padres de Twilight y Shining comenzaran a mirar a Alexander. "Compartieron risas y explicaciones porque ellos querían venir devuelta al lugar en donde casualmente ellos también se habían dado su primer beso hace años."

Fluttershy y las demás quedaron boquiabiertas cuando escucharon todo eso.

"¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?" preguntó Twilight Velvet.

BGM –OFF-

"Es simple señora Velvet, Cadance fue la que me contó la historia, después de todo ella estuvo allí."

"¿Yo? Yo no te he dicho nada acerca de ese…evento" dijo Cadance.

BGM: watch?v=P5Ps26fObyc (Miles Edgeworth ~ Objection! 2011 - Gyakuten Kenji 2 Music Extended)

"No tú, Cadenza…la que me lo dijo fue la VERDADERA Cadance." dijo Alexander. "Tú no sabes nada de eso, así que no hay manera de que me lo hubieras contado."

Cadance iba a hablar, pero Alexander le interrumpió.

"Además, no hubo ningún momento durante el día de hoy en cuál me lo pudieras haber dicho. Todos estábamos ocupados viendo los preparativos de la boda. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Entonces fue Twilight la que te contó." dijo Cadance con una sonrisa.

"Buen intento, pero no." dijo Alexander. "Twilight no sabe nada de esta historia. Bueno, al menos no sabía hasta ahora." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a reír.

"¿Cómo que hasta ahora?" preguntó Cadance. "Ella no está aquí."

"Debo disculparme con todos, ya que dije una pequeña mentira en mi explicación de cómo salí de la cueva." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

Celestia puso más atención a lo que dijo Alexander, mientras que la cara de Cadance comenzó a demostrar enojo.

"La razón de que se todo esto es porque la verdadera Cadance me lo contó, y ella me lo pudo contar porque me encontré con ella y con Twilight en la cueva de Canterlot." dijo Alexander haciendo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo. "Esa es la razón de que Twilight no esté con nosotros ahora mismo."

"¿Twilight está atrapada en una cueva?" preguntó Applejack.

"Eso ocurrió después de que ustedes se alejaran de ella cuando intentó hacer lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo."

"Pero ella dijo algo de que Cadance era malvada y de que hizo que los ojos de su hermano comenzaran a dar vueltas." dijo Rainbow Dash haciendo un movimiento con sus cascos para profundizar su explicación.

"Ah, debe haberse referido a la noche en que fuimos a ver a Shining Armor. Y sí, eso es verdad. Lo más probable es que se refería a cuando Cadance le lanzó una especie de rayo verdoso a la cabeza de Shining Armor, haciendo que sus ojos giraran y tuviera una expresión un tanto confusa, como la que casualmente tiene en estos momentos." dijo Alexander, apuntando a Shining Armor. "Apuesto a que ahora tiene los ojos algo verdosos."

Celestia miró los ojos de Shining Armor, y efectivamente estaban verdosos.

"De hecho, eso es lo que yo le iba a decir a Luna cuando me encontrara con ella, pero ya saben cómo terminó eso." dijo Alexander volviendo a estar serio.

"Sabes, hubo un momento en que estuvimos los dos solos, y te podría haber contado toda la historia." dijo Cadance.

"Ah. ¿Te refieres a cuando coqueteaste conmigo en una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar mientras yo buscaba pistas?" dijo Alexander mientras todos reaccionaban abriendo más los ojos de sorpresa por lo que él acaba de decir.

"¿Estabas buscando pistas en ese momento?" preguntó Cadance.

"¿ENTONCES ERA VERDAD?" gritó Rarity.

Fluttershy quedó en una especie de Shock, al volver a recordar la explicación de Alexander, sobretodo la parte en donde Cadance le pasaba la cola de pies a cabeza.

"Wow…" logro dijo Rainbow Dash.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Spike se quedaron sin expresión y sin capaces de decir algo.

"Acabas de admitir que coqueteaste conmigo." dijo Alexander en tono burlesco.

"Y tu buscabas pistas, al parecer…pero sigue siendo posible el que te haya dicho esa historia en ese momento." dijo Cadance seria.

"Por supuesto, desde un principio tanto Twilight como yo sospechamos de ti. Ambos teniendo nuestras propias razones, y lamentablemente tienes razón. No puedo demostrar que no me contaste esa historia en ese momento, después de todo estábamos los dos en esa habitación…solos." dijo Alexander. Esa última parte la dijo con una voz más suave y con una sonrisa burlesca.

BGM –OFF-

"¿Terminaste? Porque aún con todo lo dicho, no veo a ninguna otra Cadance por aquí, y siento que ya has quitado demasiado tiempo de mi boda." dijo Cadance.

"Sabes, tengo la tendencia de dejar lo mejor para el final." dijo Alexander comenzando a sonreír.

BGM: watch?v=dXPuUse0P8c (Confrontation ~ Presto 2011 - Gyakuten Kenji 2 Music Extended)

"Hablemos de algo más reciente entonces. Como por ejemplo, de tus accesorios y tu tiara."

"¿Mis accesorios?"

"Así es. Esos accesorios dorados, fundidos, moldeados y creados especialmente para ti, con un estilo y decoración ejemplar del Imperio de Cristal. Los que estás usando ahora."

Las chicas se confundieron con lo último, y esta vez Celestia fue la que reaccionó.

"¿Imperio de Cristal?" preguntó Cadance.

"Así es, el Imperio de Cristal." dijo Alexander. "Es el lugar en donde eres Princesa, aunque supongo que tampoco lo sabías. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no lo sabía? La verdadera Cadance también me lo contó." luego Alexander miró a Celestia. "¿No es así Celestia?"

"…En efecto. Cadance es la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal." dijo Celestia, mientras comenzaba a tener pensamientos mixtos, ya que Alexander estaba probando su punto cada vez más.

"Volvamos a los accesorios." dijo Alexander. "Tu tiara y tus decoraciones son únicas, aún si tienen un cierto parentesco con las de Celestia y Luna, las tuyas tienen detalles y tratos únicos que solamente se hacen en el Imperio de Cristal."

"A-así es." dijo Cadance comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

"Por supuesto. Yo no estoy hablando de las que llevas en este momento." dijo Alexander, haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio.

BGM –OFF-

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Celestia mientras ella, y todos los demás quedaron confundidos con esa última afirmación, ya que lo que dijo no tenía sentido.

Luego Alexander dejó su chaqueta en el suelo, y comenzó a abrir los nudos que había hecho con sus mangas.

BGM: watch?v=1RaG123x_wU (Pursuit ~ Lying Coldly - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

"¡Me refiero a estas!" dijo Alexander mientras con su mano izquierda mostraba los accesorios de la verdadera Cadance.

Todos comenzaron a hablar, otros a gritar, y las chicas estaban cada vez más confundidas.

"¿Qué?"

"Es idéntico."

"No puede ser."

"¿Cómo es que hay una copia?"

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes?" preguntó Cadance.

"La verdadera Cadance tuvo la amabilidad de prestármelos para ayudarme con mi explicación. ¿O acaso pensaste que vendría hasta aquí a detener la boda sin un plan en mente?" le dijo Alexander sonriendo.

"Celestia." dijo Alexander mirando a la Princesa. ¿Es esto suficiente para hacerte dudar de la situación ahora?"

"Yo…" Celestia por primera vez se veía con dudas.

"Al parecer sí, pero no te preocupes ya que aún no termino. Pienso sacarte la duda." dijo Alexander.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó su celular.

"A todos los presentes, les pido por favor que guarden silencio." dijo Alexander, mientras todos de a poco dejaban de hablar, hasta que el silencio reinó en la habitación. "Esto es un teléfono celular, un objeto de mi mundo. No entraré en detalles, pero tiene muchas funciones que puede cumplir, y una de ellas, es tener un registro auditivo de una situación que está sucediendo o que ya sucedió."

Luego miró a Celestia. "¿Me harías el honor de decir unas cuantas palabras para demostrarlo?" y después de la pregunta, activo el micrófono.

BGM –OFF-

Celestia espero unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar.

"Soy la Princesa Celestia, Co-gobernante de Equestria."

"Muchas gracias." dijo Alexander dejando de grabar.

"Ahora, escuchen con atención por favor." dijo Alexander mientras reproducía la grabación.

[...Soy la Princesa Celestia, Co-gobernante de Equestria…Muchas gracias…]

Para la suerte de Alexander, todos en el amplio salón pudieron escuchar primero la voz de la Princesa diciendo exactamente lo que dijo hace unos segundos, y luego la voz de Alexander agradeciéndole."

Celestia estaba sorprendida. "Vaya…eso es impresionante."

Fluttershy y las demás volvieron a quedar boquiabiertas, algunos invitados también.

"Muy bien. Ahora que he probado que funciona, quiero que escuchen una grabación que hice anteriormente, y va dirigida a todos ustedes, especialmente a ti Celestia."

Alexander buscó el archivo anterior al que acaba de crear y comenzó a reproducirlo.

[(Cadance)…¿Puedo hablar ahora? … (Alexander)Claro, cuando quieras. … (Twilight)Oh. ¿Vas a usar esa aplicación para guardar sonidos? … (Alexander)Así es. Planeo usar esto al final. Ya sabes, para darle el toque de gracia*Risas* ... (Cadance)Celestia, por favor escúchame. En este momento estoy en la Cueva de Canterlot, donde los antiguos unicornios querían reclamar las gemas en su interior. Twilight también está aquí, junto con un ser que jamás había visto, llamado Alexander, y si llegas a escuchar esto…por favor, detén la boda. Esa Cadance que está junto a ti y los demás NO SOY YO, es una impostora, y me ha reemplazado desde hace un tiempo, específicamente desde el comienzo de la planificación de la boda…*suspiro*…por favor…detenla…]

Cuando la grabación terminó, todos quedaron sin palabras, y durante varios segundos el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

BGM: watch?v=Rr9AVYDEeMQ (Pursuit ~ Wanting to Find the Truth - Gyakuten Kenji 2 Music Extended)

"Esa era la voz de Cadance, de la VERDADERA Cadance." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a sonreír. "También por un momento se escuchó mi voz, y la de Twilight."

"Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que mi voz haya sonado de esa cosa?" preguntó Cadance completamente confundida.

"Es tecnología de mi mundo, no lo entenderías."

"¿Y qué tal si es un hechizo de algún tipo para hacernos creer que hay otra Cadance y que dijo eso?"

"Yo no puedo usar magia." dijo Alexander.

"¡Pero Twilight sí! Ella podría perfectamente haber hecho alguna clase de hechizo con ese objeto, ya que es muy posesiva con su hermano."

En ese momento, Alexander comenzó a escuchar ruido del pasillo afuera del salón…y él ya sabía quiénes venían.

"Lo que dices es posible, pero debo decirte algo. Algo que he dicho antes." dijo Alexander comenzando a sonreír nuevamente. "Me gusta dejar lo mejor para el final."

Luego comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia adelante.

"¿Sabes por qué detuve la boda?"

"¿Para demostrar que no soy Cadance? ¿No es lo que has tratado de hacer todo este tiempo?" dijo Cadenza enojada.

"Ah, ahí está la palabra clave…tiempo." dijo Alexander.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Cadenza al borde de la ira.

"Quiero decir, que lo único que he estado haciendo…es ganar tiempo." Alexander siguió avanzando lentamente. "Tiempo suficiente para que la prueba final llegue a este lugar."

Alexander dio la vuelta, y con su mano sana apuntó a la entrada, por un par de segundos no pasó nada.

Luego, se comenzaron a escuchar varios pasos, como si estuvieran trotando, y finalmente todos por un momento no sabían si lo que estaban viendo era real o no, sin saber que pensar, al ver a dos ponis llegar al lugar.

Eran Twilight…y Cadance, con una caja que Celestia reconoció de inmediato.

"Damas y caballeros." Luego Alexander dudo por un segundo. "No…yeguas y sementales…aquí les presentó mi prueba final: Twilight Sparkle, y a la Princesa Cadance."

"P…pero…" dijo Celestia en voz baja.

Rainbow Dash tenía una cara que demostraba que ya no saber que es lo que ocurre.

"Esa es la cara que quería ver Rainbow." dijo Alexander recordando lo que le dijo antes a ella.

Pinkie Pie al parecer quería decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Fluttershy, Rarity y Spike tenían una cara casi irreconocible, sin poder entender, al igual que Rainbow, que rayos estaba ocurriendo. Applejack tenía una especie de tick en su ojo derecho.

"Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta del millón de bits…" dijo Alexander, mientras apuntaba a Cadance.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

BGM –OFF-

"No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pueden haber dos Cadance?" logró preguntar Applejack.

En ese momento, Cadenza comenzó a reír, y a gran volumen.

"Como me explicó antes Cadance, ella es una 'Changeling'." dijo Alexander. "Una raza que puede transformarse en algún ser que amas y alimentarse del amor que recibe."

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Cadenza seguía riendo, mientras un circulo verde se formó alrededor de ella.

Luego toda la habitación se iluminó por una especie de pilar verde cubriendo a Cadenza.

Cuando el pilar desapareció, un ser completamente diferente estaba allí.

Una criatura, de apariencia de poni femenina, pero con la piel casi de color negro, pelo largo y liso de un color mezclado entre azul oscuro y verde, una especie de cinta verde y una coraza del mismo color que tenía en el centro alrededor de lo que podría ser su abdomen, y agujeros alrededor de su cuerpo, principalmente en sus patas.

Era tan grande como Celestia, y como Cadance le había dicho a Alexander, poseía un cuerno y alas, pero las alas parecían ser como las que tienen los insectos.

"Realmente estoy impresionada, humano Alexander." dijo la 'poni'. Cuando habló, parecía como si fuesen dos voces mezcladas.

"Esperaba que el plan tuviera éxito sin tantas complicaciones, específicamente…complicaciones como Twilight Sparkle." dijo ella mientras miraba a Twilight, y ella le devolvió una mirada de enojo que estaba guardando desde hace mucho.

"Pero tú…eres algo completamente diferente. No solo apoyaste a la hermanita de Shining Armor, sino que te atreviste a hacerle frente a la Princesa Celestia, sin mencionar que sabes pensar y actuar. Ahora puedo entender por qué sentí una atracción apenas nos conocimos." dijo con un tono un tanto delicado.

"¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo tiempo para que Shining Armor no tenga fuerzas para mantener el escudo?"

"Diría que en unos momentos." dijo la extraña poni.

"Ahora que se acabó toda esta farsa. ¿Te importaría decirnos tu verdadero nombre?"

"Bueno, descubriste mi plan. Creo que es lo justo." dijo ella. "Yo soy Chrysalis, reina de los changelings, y en cualquier momento mis súbditos atravesarán ese escudo haciendo que Canterlot sea todo nuestro, y después… ¡Toda Equestria!"

Chrysalis miró a los invitados por un momento.

"Equestria tiene más amor que cualquier otro lugar que haya encontrado, y mis leales changelings podrán devorar gran parte de él."

"Debes estar muy segura como para habernos dicho todo esto." dijo Alexander.

"Estoy completamente segura."

Alexander apuntó un poco hacia atrás de Chrysalis con su dedo índice. "¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella?"

"¿A quién?" Chrysalis miró hacia atrás, y pudo ver como Celestia tenía cargando magia en su cuerno.

"¡A mí!" Celestia le disparó a Chrysalis, dándole un golpe directo.

"¡Si!" gritaron las chicas, incluyendo a Twilight.

La reina cayó, pero se levantó de inmediato, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Si te digo que estoy segura, debo tener un motivo. ¿No lo crees?" Inmediatamente después de haber hablado, Chrysalis lanzó un rayo verdoso de su cuerno, golpeando el cuerno de Celestia, y ahora ella fue la que salió volando unos cuantos metros, con su cuerno dañado, ya que se veía como si hubiera tenido una especie de quemadura.

"¡Princesa Celestia!" gritó Twilight.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡El amor de Shining Armor me ha hecho incluso más poderosa que Celestia!" dijo Chrysalis mientras comenzaba a flotar con sus alas.

"¡Chicas! ¡Vengan aquí AHORA!" gritó Alexander.

"No tan rápido, Alexander." dijo Chrysalis mientras iluminaba su cuerno.

En segundos, formó una muralla hecha con magia, separando a Fluttershy y a las demás, de Alexander, Twilight y Cadance. Los invitados también quedaron atrapados.

"¿Acaso crees que no sé que en esa caja que traen ahí están los Elementos de la Harmonía?"

Chrysalis comenzó a acumular magia en su cuerno, y apunto directamente a Alexander.

"¡Twilight! ¡Cadance! ¡Salgamos de aquí!" gritó Alexander.

"Pero la Princesa-"

"¡No hay tiempo!" dijo Alexander, tomando un casco de ambas y sacándolas de ahí, mientras Chrysalis disparó, fallando el tiro.

"Ooooh, pueden correr… ¡Pero no esconderse!" gritó Chrysalis, mientras comenzaba a flotar en el salón, al mismo tiempo que Alexander, Twilight y Cadance salían al exterior.

 **[NDA: Me gustaría agradecer a quienes estén leyendo y hayan llegado hasta este punto. En un principio no pensaba subir este fic, pero ahora siento que no perdía nada intentándolo. No quiero lograr fama con esto. Este fic es mi propia interpretación de un cierto humano con ciertas experiencias, teniendo nuevas experiencias en un nuevo mundo. Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, y lenta pero seguramente la historia de este humano, sus amigos, y su nuevo hogar seguirán en movimiento.]**


	18. XVIII: Factor Sorpresa

[Este capítulo marcaría el final del "Primer Arco." el cuál llamaría: Nuevo Hogar. Se recomienda usar la música para las situaciones, pero creo que ya repetí eso dos capítulos atrás así que creo que ya captaron el mensaje :3]

 **Capítulo XVIII: Factor Sorpresa.**

BGM: watch?v=Lr17N3adwjg (Crush's Dungeon (Spyro 2))

Alexander, Twilight y Cadance corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para salir del salón, y miraron por un momento hacia arriba. Tal como había dicho Chrysalis, un montón de puntos negros estaban más arriba, fuera del escudo, golpeándolo para tratar de romperlo, y al parecer estaban por conseguirlo ya que el escudo se veía muy dañado y con quebraduras.

"¡Vamos! ¡Sigan Corriendo!" dijo Alexander.

"¿Pero a dónde vamos? En unos momentos ningún lugar será seguro." dijo Cadance.

"Vamos a buscar al único alicornio que nos puede ayudar ahora." dijo Alexander mientras aumentaba de velocidad.

"¡Princesa Luna!" dijo Twilight.

En ese momento, se oyó un sonido muy fuerte, como un espejo rompiéndose, y pudieron ver restos de algo color purpura en el aire.

El escudo había sido atravesado.

"¡Chicas! ¡Más rápido!" gritó Alexander.

Mientras seguían corriendo, destellos verdes comenzaron a caer en Canterlot. Eran los súbditos de Chrysalis.

Todos tenían la misma apariencia, parecían alicornios, pero eran mucho más pequeños, sin cabello y con unos ojos que recordaban más a un insecto, además de tener algunos colmillos pequeños que destacaban.

Cuando unos cuantos aterrizaron más adelante, se abalanzaron sobre Alexander y las chicas.

"¡Oh no, no lo harán!" dijo Alexander mientras golpeaba a uno de los changelings con la caja que contenía los elementos.

Twilight y Cadance estaban en problemas similares, ya que estaban usando su magia lanzando un rayo para golpear a los changelings que trataban de detenerlas.

"Dijiste que eran débiles, pero siguen aumentando con cada segundo que pasa." dijo Alexander.

"Protege esa caja con tu vida." dijo Cadance. "¡Si Chrysalis obtiene los Elementos de la Harmonía estamos acabados!"

"¡Twilight!" dijo Alexander para llamar la atención de ella, apuntándole al frente, donde varios changeling estaban esperándolos.

Twilight con su magia lanzó una especie de bola de energía que hizo que los changelings salieran volando.

"De verdad son débiles." dijo Alexander. "Pero lo compensan con su cantidad… ¡Vamos chicas! ¡Ya falta poco!"

Los tres estuvieron golpeando unos cuantos changelings durante unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente estaban cerca de la torre.

Extrañamente casi no había changelings en esa zona, pero se acercaron con más cuidado de todas formas.

BGM –OFF-

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo una voz desconocida que Alexander logró escuchar.

Con su brazo detuvo el avance de Cadance y Twilight, y luego de esconderse trató de observar lo más detallado posible lo que estaba pasando en la entrada de la torre de Luna.

"Dejen de bromear, estamos en medio de una invasión." dijo la misma voz de antes.

"Así es, una invasión. Lo que significa que nadie te va a extrañar si desapareces en medio de ella." dijo otra voz.

"La reina así lo decreta: El que cae debe ser olvidado por ser débil." dijo una tercera voz.

"Sabía que me odiaban, pero no hasta el punto de planear esto..." dijo la voz que reconoció Alexander.

"Acéptalo. La reina con suerte te trata con respeto solo porque no le has dado algún problema, pero en el fondo todos sabemos que un impuro no puede ser parte de nuestra raza." habló una cuarta voz. "Además eres el único que no estuvo de acuerdo con la invasión."

"¿Y por qué no podemos vivir en harmonía con ellos y dejar de escondernos de las demás razas?"

"¿Lo ves? Ya empezaste con tus absurdas ideas de paz."

Alexander volvió a ver a las chicas. "Planean acabar con uno de los suyos…"

"¿Qué?" dijo Cadance.

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Twilight.

"No lo sé, pero si no nos deshacemos de ellos no podremos hablar con Luna porque están justo en la entrada de la torre, así que tengo una idea." dijo Alexander levantándose. "Quédense aquí, y no se muevan hasta que grite sus nombres."

"Alexander ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Twilight de manera silenciosa.

"¿Están listos para acabar con este de una vez por todas?" preguntó una de las voces.

"¿Y qué estamos esperando?" preguntó otra de las voces.

"No crean que no me voy a defender." dijo el changeling acorralado poniéndose en guardia.

Alexander salió y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, caminando con fuerza para que se dieran vuelta, ya que se estaban acercando al otro changeling. Extrañamente, mientras tenía las características de su raza, también tenía cabello como los ponis, no tan largo y de color naranjo un tanto oscuro, y su color de cuerpo no era un negro completo, sino que era una especie de gris. Además sus ojos tenían la forma de un poni común de Equestria, pero sus pupilas eran algo diferentes, como si fueran los de un reptil. Además era un poco más grande que los otros.

Otro detalle era que casi no tenía agujeros en su cuerpo, ya que solamente tenía dos en una pata y uno solo en otra.

Antes de que los otros changelings pudieran hablar, Alexander tomó la iniciativa.

"¡Hey! ¡Miren lo que encontré en medio de la invasión!" dijo apuntando con sus manos a sí mismo. "Genial. ¿Verdad?"

"Wow. Bastante inusual. Pensé que solo habían ponis en este lugar." dijo uno de los changelings.

"No está mal, tal vez más tarde podrías decirnos donde dejaste al original para ir a copiarlo. Después de todo solo podemos copiar al verdadero."

Alexander hizo nota mental de ese dato.

"¡Claro! Aunque creo que en este momento están algo ocupados." dijo Alexander mientras miraba al extraño changeling. Los otros también comenzaron a mirarlo, dándole la espalda a Alexander.

"Oh, por supuesto. Nuestro querido impuro." dijo uno de ellos.

"Estábamos esperando la oportunidad de tener una excusa para eliminarlo." dijo otro.

"¿Te nos quieres unir?" dijo la tercera voz.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, pero luego se escuchó el sonido de alguien tomando un objeto que había cerca.

Los tres changelings miraron a Alexander, que estaba con una vara de metal que por suerte estaba en el lugar, ya que al parecer había una pequeña construcción en desarrollo cerca de donde estaban

"No gracias." dijo Alexander, e inmediatamente golpeó al changeling que tenía más cerca, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros y dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Twilight! ¡Cadance!" gritó Alexander.

Antes de que los otros dos changelings pudieran darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, recibieron un disparo de magia de Twilight y Cadance respectivamente, quedando en las mismas condiciones que su compañero en el suelo.

Ambas se preparaban para dispararle al changeling que quedaba, pero Alexander les puso el brazo en frente de ellas en señal de que se detuvieran.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Cadance.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Twilight.

Alexander miró al changeling por un momento, y comenzó a sonreír.

"(Si algo me enseño Fire Emblem, es que puedes encontrar aliados en donde menos lo esperas.)" pensó mientras comenzaba a hablar.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien." dijo el changeling.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie hiciera un movimiento, hasta que…

"¿Por qué no atacan?" preguntó el changeling.

Alexander levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué lo haríamos?"

Cadance y Twilight miraron por un segundo a Alexander.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Cadance.

"¡Es un changeling! No podemos confiar en él." dijo Twilight.

"Tu compañera tiene razón." dijo el changeling. "Mi raza vino a invadir Canterlot, así que deberí-"

"Tu nombre." interrumpió Alexander. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El changeling miró extrañado a Alexander. "Los changelings no tenemos nombres."

"Pues yo pienso que tienes un nombre." le contestó Alexander.

El changeling dio un suspiro y volvió a mirar al humano. "…Warm Shade."

Alexander cerró los ojos. "Un nombre agradable. Yo soy Alexander Woodgate, un gusto conocerte."

"Un placer…supongo." dijo Warm Shade, calmándose un poco.

"Ellas son Twilight Sparkle, y la Princesa Cadance." dijo Alexander mostrando con la mano a las chicas.

"Oh. La pupila de la Princesa Celestia y la novia del guardia Shining Armor." dijo Warm Shade, sorprendiendo un poco a las chicas.

"Realmente estás informado." dijo Alexander.

"Mi trabajo es recolectar información." dijo con una sonrisa Warm Shade.

"Ah, perfecto. Una sonrisa. Ya puedo iniciar el siguiente paso."

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó el changeling.

"Por lo que pude escuchar antes, parece que no estabas de acuerdo con la invasión."

"No. Realmente no quería que pasara. Pienso que los changelings podrían vivir de una mejor manera, pero al parecer no vamos a cambiar…" dijo Warm Shade mientras bajaba su cabezal algo deprimido.

"Yo estoy viendo a uno que cambió." dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba.

"¿Planeas volver con tu especie una vez que esto terminé?" preguntó Alexander.

"¿Van a detener la invasión?"

"Créeme. Lo haremos."

"Ya no importa si el plan funciona o no." dijo Warm Shade algo deprimido. "Cuando esos tres idiotas despierten, harán lo imposible para hacerme ver como un desertor ante la reina, y seguramente me van a ejecutar…"

"(Perfecto, hora del toque final…) pensó Alexander mientras recordaba el método de obtener aliados en su juego, y de hecho la música de cuando eso sucedía comenzó a sonar en su mente.

BGM: watch?v=9ShWajCUDhs (Come, Join Us - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Music Extended)

"Te propongo algo." Esto llamó la atención de Warm Shade.

"¿Acaso quieres información?"

"No. Lo que quiero pedirte es algo más importante que eso." dijo Alexander agachándose para ver a Warm Shade frente a frente.

Twilight y Cadance seguían confundidas con el actuar de Alexander.

"Quiero que dejes de luchar por una causa sin sentido y luches por una mejor."

"No comprendo." dijo Warm Shade.

"Quiero decir, que sería una mejor idea que dejes de luchar por la reina Chrysalis y que comenzaras a luchar en nombre de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna."

"¿¡Alexader!?" dijo Cadance sorprendida.

"¿¡Qué!?" fue lo que dijo Twilight.

"¿Luchar por la Princesas…Celestia y Luna?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"Así es. Tengo un plan para poder detener a Chrysalis, pero si tú estuvieras en él, admito que las cosas serían mucho más fáciles." dijo Alexander mientras se levantaba.

"Pero…"

"Tú mismo dijiste que sin importar el resultado de la invasión, te terminarían ejecutando." dijo Alexander. "Celestia y Luna han vivido lo suficiente como para saber que todos merecen una oportunidad, y eso te incluye."

"¡Pero soy un changeling!" dijo Warm Shade. "Bueno…un changeling híbrido en realidad, pero un changeling al fin y al cabo. Soy tan responsable como todos de que esta invasión se produjera. Dudo mucho que quieran darme una oportunidad."

"Shade, a mí me dieron una oportunidad." dijo Alexander. "Y déjame decirte, que a diferencia de ti, yo soy de una raza que no existe y nunca ha existido en Equestria. Es más, yo literalmente provengo de un mundo distinto." luego Alexander le estiró la mano. "Si ellas me dieron a mí una oportunidad sabiendo todo eso… ¿Por qué no te la darán a ti? Deja que tus acciones hablen por si solas y vean lo que realmente vales."

Warm Shade dudó por unos momentos, mirando para los lados, y luego volvió a mirar a Alexander, pero con una cara algo triste.

"Pero… ¿Y si nadie me acepta? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacer amistades con nadie una vez que esto acabe?"

"Entonces es una buena idea que hayas comenzado conmigo." dijo Alexander mientras le sonreía.

Los ojos de Warm Shade se agrandaron de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras.

"¿Me consideras tu amigo en estos momentos? ¿Después de saber qué es lo que soy, además de lo que está ocurriendo ahora?"

"De todos los changelings agresivos y que hemos visto hasta ahora, tú eres el único que no solo estuvo en contra de la invasión, sino que lo único que quieres es tener una vida común y dejar de esconderte del mundo. Si nos ayudas, definitivamente nosotros te podemos ayudar a conseguirla."

"…" Warm Shade estaba pensativo, viendo los posibles pros y contras.

"Tendrás todo mi apoyo en lo que ocurra después de que todo esto acabe, te lo prometo." le dijo Alexander de manera seria.

Después de unos segundos, Warm Shade tomó la mano de Alexander con uno de sus cascos, y comenzó a moverla de arriba a abajo.

"Está bien. Si tienes fe en que puedo lograrlo, será mejor que haga mi parte." dijo Warm Shade con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenido a la manada." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a reír.

BGM –OFF-

Twilight y Cadance se quedaron sin palabras. Alexander acaba de conseguir un aliado y amigo en medio de una invasión, y lo que es más sorprendente, logró convencerlo de cambiar de bando.

"…Si Alexander confía en ti, entonces yo también lo haré." dijo Twilight. "No por nada él es el representante oficial de la especie humana, y elegido personalmente por la Princesa Celestia."

Warm Shade miró a Twilight incrédulo. "¿Es eso cierto? No lo sabía." dijo mientras volvía a mirar a Alexander.

"Te daré los detalles más tarde si quieres. Ahora mismo, debemos hablar con la Princesa Luna."

Entraron rápidamente a la torre y comenzaron a subir.

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué Luna no estaba en la boda?" preguntó Alexander.

"La Princesa Luna es la que gobierna la noche." dijo Twilight. "Ella duerme durante el día."

"Oh." fue lo único que respondió Alexander.

Cuando llegaron a una puerta, la abrieron sin medir fuerza, haciendo que Luna despertara.

"¡¿Q-quién anda ahí?!" dijo Luna aún algo dormida pero con fuerza.

"¡Luna! Somos nosotros." dijo Alexander mientras hacía que Luna se calmara.

"¡Alexander! Pero… ¿Por qué no apareciste ayer?" preguntó ella.

"Por una muy buena razón." dijo Alexander. "Creo que hay que ponerte al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo."

.

.

.

.

Cuando Luna terminó de escuchar el resumen de Alexander, se puso triste.

"Alexander…si yo hubiera sido más rápida…" luego miró al humano. "Cuando llegue abajo aún no estabas, y pensé que te habías arrepentido de ir a verme. De verdad lo siento."

"No te preocupes Luna, ya está en el pasado." le dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Lo que importa ahora es que tenemos que llegar al salón y hacer que las chicas tomen los elementos para derrotar a Chrysalis."

"Por cierto…el changeling que nos acompaña ahora mismo…"

Warm Shade se puso nervioso por un segundo.

Alexander se puso al lado de él. "Es un aliado, no te preocupes. Su nombre es Warm Shade."

Warm Shade en vez de saludar, hizo una leve reverencia.

"No hay necesidad de hacer reverencia Warm Shade. Si Alexander te dejó entrar aquí y acompañarnos, quiere decir que podemos confiar en ti." dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

El changeling miró a Luna sorprendido, y pudo ver como ella seguía sonriendo.

"…Muchas gracias, Princesa Luna." dijo como respuesta Warm Shade mientras volvían al tema principal.

"¿Pero cómo lograremos que las demás usen los Elementos?" preguntó Cadance.

"Fluttershy y las demás están del otro lado de la muralla mágica que hizo Chrysalis…lo que significa…" pensaba Alexander.

"Que hay que hacer que baje la barrera, y de alguna manera hacer que las chicas y yo podamos tomar los Elementos y usarlos a tiempo." terminó la explicación Twilight.

"No creo que la reina baje sus defensas cuando nos vea." dijo Warm Shade.

Alexander miró al changeling por un segundo. "¿Recuerdas cuando dije que contigo el plan podía ser mucho mejor?"

"Así es...pero aun no entiendo cómo."

"Muy bien, todos acérquense." dijo Alexander mientras Twilight, ambas Princesas y Warm Shade se acercaban. "Tengo un plan, así que escuchen con atención."

.

.

.

.

"Realmente estoy sorprendida." dijo Chrysalis mientras seguía observando a Fluttershy y las demás, que estaban pegadas al suelo por una especie de sustancia verde en sus cascos. Shining Armor estaba con ellas, pero estaba ya completamente hipnotizado y Spike estaba al lado de él, pero en las mismas condiciones que las chicas. "Twilight Sparkle y Alexander sospecharon de mí todo el tiempo, y ustedes por estar tan ocupadas en su planificación de bodas, no pudieron darse cuenta de que tenían razón."

Comenzó a reír mientras caminaba y miraba por una ventana el caos que se estaba propagando en las calles: Varios ponis corrían de los changelings que aparecían por todos lados, guardias luchando contra ellos, algunos ganando, otros perdiendo, pero la diferencia en número es suficiente para no preocuparse.

"¿Y por qué dejaste ir a los invitados y no a nosotras?" preguntó Applejack.

"¿Por qué? Porque así mis queridos súbditos pueden alimentarse de ellos." luego Chrysalis volvió a mirar a las chicas. "Pero ustedes no pueden andar libres por ahí. No con los Elementos de la Harmonía allí afuera."

"¡No vas a ganar!" gritó Spike. "¡Twilight, Alexander y la Princesa Cadance encontrarán la manera de mandarte devuelta por donde viniste!"

"¿Te das cuenta de que ya estoy por ganar?" dijo Chrysalis. "Además, con el poder que obtuve del amor de Shining Armor… ¡Dudo que alguien en Canterlot, o en Equestria pueda derrotarme ahora!" y luego miró arriba, donde en una especie de capullo, Celestia estaba encerrada e incapacitada de hacer algo.

¡BLAM!

Todas voltearon a ver porqué la puerta se había abierto de la nada.

Y las chicas se alegraron cuando vieron que era Alexander, que extrañamente estaba sonriendo de una manera un tanto inusual.

"¡Alexander!" todas estaban felices, pero…

"¡Reina Chrysalis!" dijo Alexander, que parecía estar trayendo algo arrastrando desde el suelo. "Se alegrará al saber que uno de los tres fugitivos fue encontrado."

Las chicas se asustaron cuando vieron que lo que Alexander arrastraba era…a Alexander. Además traía una caja con la otra mano, una que las chicas reconocieron.

Chrysalis comenzó a reír, desactivando parte de la muralla de magia momentáneamente. "¡Excelente! Ahora solo falta que traigan a Twilight y a esa boba de Cadance, y la invasión habrá sido todo un éxito."

"¿Dos Alexanders? Entonces el otro es…" dijo Fluttershy con tristeza.

"Uno de mis súbditos, sí." le terminó la frase Chrysalis.

"Realmente nunca había visto a un ser como este." dijo el falso Alexander. "Aunque dio una buena pelea antes de caer. Es duro, debo reconocerlo. Además me gusta la forma de este ser, así que la copié. Extrañamente acostumbrarse a caminar fue muy fácil."

"Será mejor dejarlo cerca con esta ponis…" dijo Chrysalis mientras iluminaba su cuerno.

Pero durante unos segundos, no ocurrió nada.

"¿Hmm?" Chrysalis demostró confusión en su rostro.

Volvió a iluminar su cuerno, y comenzó a hacer expresiones que indicaban que estaba haciendo esfuerzo por alguna razón.

"Que extraño…" dijo mientras dejaba de usar magia.

Usó su magia en el cofre que contenía los Elementos, pudiéndolo levantar sin problemas.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el falso Alexander.

"No puedo moverlo." dijo confundida. "Mi magia no funciona…en él."

Todos en el salón se sorprendieron con eso.

"Cada vez es más interesante." dijo con una sonrisa Chrysalis. "Con algo de esfuerzo, estoy segura de que será un buen rey para los changelings."

"Wow wow wow." dijo Rainbow Dash. "¿Rey de los changelings?"

"¿Quieres que él sea tu…tu…tu esposo?" preguntó Fluttershy asustada.

"Por supuesto." dijo Chrysalis. "Dejando de lado la forma de su físico…es inteligente, atrevido, sabe usar tácticas, y ahora tiene el misterio de que mi magia no le afecta." luego Chrysalis miró con un rostro seductor a Alexander. "Con algo de entrenamiento de combate, podrá ser un buen guerrero, estratega…y rey."

Crysalis volvió a caminar a la ventana con el cofre a su lado. "Ah, este día ha sido perfecto."

Las chicas miraron al falso Alexander con odio, pero luego algo les llamó la atención.

El falso Alexander comenzó a sacudir levemente la pierna que tenía agarrada del verdadero Alexander, mientras vigilaba que Chrysalis no los estuviera mirando.

Y de la nada, el verdadero Alexander abrió los ojos, miró a Chrysalis, después al falso Alexander, y finalmente a las chicas, sonriéndoles por un instante y haciéndoles una señal con su mano para que no hablaran.

Las chicas se alegraron y a la vez estaban confundidas, pero aun así guardaron silencio.

"Mi reina." dijo el falso Alexander. "Será mejor que saque los Elementos de la Harmonía para deshacerse de ellos."

"Tienes razón." dijo Chrysalis, aun mirando en dirección a la ventana, pero poniendo el cofre al frente de su cara.

Mientras Chrysalis abría el cofre, el falso Alexander soltó al verdadero Alexander con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Al estar el cofre abierto, Chrysalis tuvo una expresión mixta de confusión y enojo.

"No están…" dijo en voz baja, pero comenzó a enojarse más. "¡No están!"

Chrysalis comenzó a darse vuelta.

"¡Por qué no están los-"

Chrysalis no terminó su frase, por la sorpresa que tuvo al ver a dos Alexanders de pie, uno muy cerca de ella, con un objeto que había visto antes…un celular.

"¡Sonríe!" dijo Alexander mientras le tomaba una foto.

Cuando lo hizo, un flash salió del celular, y como Chrysalis estaba al frente de él, recibió toda la luz.

"¡AAAAAGGGH! ¡Mis ojos!" Chrysalis quedó temporalmente sin visión, ya que uso sus cascos delanteros para taparse sus ojos. El resto de la muralla de magia desapareció debido a la perdida de concentración de ella.

BGM: watch?v=asHRlbwIopA (Pursuit ~ Wanting to Find the Truth - Variation - Gyakuten Kenji 2 Music Extended)

"¡Chicas! ¡Ahora!" gritó lo más fuerte que pudo el verdadero Alexander.

Inmediatamente Twilight y Cadance entraron a la habitación. Twilight tenía los Elementos de la Harmonía flotando alrededor de ella con su magia, mientras que Cadance fue a liberar a las chicas.

"¡Como te atreves!" gritó Chrysalis recuperando su visión. "¡No lo permitiré!" dijo mirando a Twilight y apuntando con su cuerno.

Rápidamente lanzó un potente rayo verdoso hacia Twilight, pero Alexander logró llegar a tiempo, y tomó el disparo por ella.

Al haber escuchado que Chrysalis no pudo hacerlo flotar con su magia, se le ocurrió una idea arriesgada, pero tenía que intentarlo.

El rayo chocó con Alexander, pero al mismo tiempo él pudo confirmar su teoría.

"Huh…creo que tenías razón Chrysalis. Tu magia no funciona conmigo." dijo Alexander mirando su cuerpo, sin notar nada extraño, ni tampoco dolor.

"¡Pero cómo es posible que no te haya hecho nada! ¡Tengo todo el poder que me dio el amor de Shining Armor! ¡Derroté a la misma Princesa Celestia!"

En ese instante, otro rayo de color azul, proveniente de la entrada del salón, golpeó a Chysalis, haciendo que cayera al piso por un momento.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES A TENER A MI HERMANA PRISIONERA!" gritó Luna con la voz real de Canterlot, volando en dirección a Chrysalis.

"Princesa Luna." dijo con enojo Chrysalis mientras se levantaba, pero luego miró a Twilight y las demás, que estaban siendo liberadas y se estaban poniendo los Elementos. El falso Alexander también estaba ayudando.

"¡NO!" Con todo su enojo, lanzó un rayo mucho más grande que el anterior.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó el falso Alexander, interceptando el rayo

Cuando recibió el disparo, salió volando unos cuantos metros y chocó con una pared. El falso Alexander cambió de forma, y Warm Shade quedó unos segundos en el piso antes de levantarse.

Con rabia y confusión, Chrysalis iba a lanzar otro ataque, pero un segundo rayo de magia por parte de Luna hizo que nuevamente cayera al piso.

"¡Twilight! ¡Es tu oportunidad!" dijo Alexander mientras miraba a Twilight y las demás, que gracias a Cadance ya estaban listas.

"Muy bien chicas, hora de terminar con esto."

En unos segundos Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy comenzaron a flotar, teniendo una especie de brillo alrededor de sus cuerpos, y formaron una especie de círculo, en el cuál Twilight quedó más adelante que las demás.

Luego se escuchó un fuerte disparo, y un rayo de la misma forma que un arcoíris y formado por dos líneas que giraban entre sí, salió disparado hacia arriba y comenzó a bajar en dirección a Chrysalis.

"¡No! ¡NO!" grito Chrysalis al momento en que el rayo le llegó a todo su cuerpo.

Por unos segundos ella fue bañada por el rayo arcoíris, y luego hubo una especie de fogonazo, haciendo que todos quedaran sin visión por unos momentos.

BGM –OFF-

Cuando Alexander pudo abrir sus ojos, Chrysalis estaba en el suelo, las chicas parecían estar bien, aunque tenían un leve dolor de cabeza, Warm Shade estaba caminando a donde estaba él y Cadance estaba viendo a su esposo.

"Oh, Shining…" dijo Cadance mientras unía su cuerno con el de él. Luego hubo una reacción, como si Shining Armor hubiera recibido una especie de descarga eléctrica.

"Que… ¿Uhh? ¿Ya terminó la boda?" dijo confundido Shining Armor.

Luego miró a su alrededor, y después afuera donde se veía la crisis que seguía ocurriendo.

"Oh no." dijo mientras intentaba usar magia con su cuerno, pero sin resultado.

"No tengo energías para volver a conjurar el escudo." dijo de manera débil.

"¿Puedes intentar combinar tu magia con la suya Cadance?" preguntó Alexander.

"Lo intentaré." dijo Cadance comenzando a abrazar a su esposo nuevamente.

"Twilight." dijo Alexander. "Necesito pedirte un favor."

"¿Sí?"

"Necesito que formes un escudo para Warm Shade que anule los efectos del escudo de Shining Armor. ¿Crees que es posible?"

"No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo." dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

"¿Y quién es él?" preguntó Pinkie Pie. "Parece muy amigable, aunque siempre encuentro a todos amigables." las demás comenzaron a acercarse.

"Soy Warm Shade, un híbrido changeling." dijo mientras hacía un gesto de saludo, algo nervioso. "No fue mi intención arrastrar a Alexander de esa forma, pero debíamos hacer que la reina Chrysalis se confiara para que abriera la muralla de magia."

"¿Pero por qué nos ayudaste?" preguntó Applejack. Warm Shade reaccionó algo sorprendido al ver más de cerca a la poni.

"Porque quiere vivir como cualquier ser en Equestria: de manera normal." respondió Alexander.

"Siempre fui algo discriminado de donde vengo, y hoy ciertos changelings querían eliminarme aprovechando el caos de la invasión." dijo mientras comenzaba a mirar al humano. "Alexander usó su ingenio y se deshizo de ellos."

"Luego le propuse que nos ayudara, así después podríamos ayudarle a tener la vida que tanto ha buscado." dijo Alexander.

"¡Pues muchas gracias!" dijo Applejack, abrazando a Warm Shade y pillándolo desprevenido. Luego lo soltó gentilmente y se puso al frente de él. "Cuando esto acabe, me gustaría invitarte un almuerzo con mi familia en la granja."

"¿Vives en una granja?" preguntó Warm Shade con curiosidad. "Siempre he querido ver una."

"Sweet Apple Acress. La mejor en Equestria." dijo Applejack con orgullo.

"¡Estamos listos!" dijo Cadance, mientras ella y su esposo juntaban fuerzas para volver a conjurar el escudo.

"¡Twilight!" dijo Alexander.

"Lo tengo." dijo ella, y usando su magia, formó una especie de burbuja alrededor de Warm Shade. "Con esto el escudo de mi hermano no le afectará."

"Perfecto." dijo Alexander mientras él y todos los demás veían a Cadance y Shining Armor mientras comenzaban a flotar, ambos con sus cuernos unidos y sonriendo.

Comenzaron a formar una especie de aura con la forma de un corazón, luego se escuchó una explosión, y una onda gigantesca comenzó a esparcirse por todo Canterlot.

Warm Shade fue protegido por el escudo, aunque la onda logró dañar gran parte de este, ya que tenía quebraduras.

"Por un momento me asusté." dijo Alexander.

La onda golpeo a todo changeling que estaba en Canterlot, y todos salieron volando a una velocidad impresionante hacia territorio desconocido, hasta no quedar rastro de ninguno.

Todo material pegajoso que crearon se desvaneció. Con esto los guardias del exterior que estaban atados, y la Princesa Celestia que estaba en el capullo, quedaron libres.

"¡Princesa Celestia!" dijo Twilight mientras ella y las demás iban a verla mientras aterrizaba.

"No se preocupen por mí. Estoy bien." dijo ella con un tono tranquilizador.

"¿No que ibas a formar el escudo?" preguntó Alexander a Shining Armor.

"Pensamos que era mejor crear algo que se deshiciera de los changelings." dijo Shining Armor, y luego miró a Cadance. "Agradezco que todo haya salido bien al final."

"Yo también, querido." dijo Cadance, y comenzaron a besarse suavemente.

"Oooooowwwww." dijeron las chicas mientras miraban la escena.

"¡Hermana!" gritó Luna, corriendo hacia Celestia.

"Luna. Agradezco mucho que hayas dejado tu sueño para venir a ayudarnos." dijo Celestia.

"Deberías agradécele a Alexander. Él, Twilight y Cadance fueron quienes me buscaron por ayuda." respondió Luna.

Celestia miró a Alexander, con tristeza en su rostro. "Alexander, realmente no sé por dónde comenzar, pero sé que debo reconocer que tú y Twilight estaban en lo correcto. La amenaza estuvo frente a nuestras narices y no nos dimos cuenta. Les pido a ambos que me perdonen." dijo, y cuando terminó de hablar, hizo una reverencia.

"¡Está bien Princesa!" dijo Twilight algo nerviosa frente al actuar de la Princesa Celestia. "¡Todos fuimos engañados! No se preocupe."

Alexander pensó en una idea, aprovechando la ocasión.

"Te puedo perdonar con una condición Celestia." dijo Alexander comenzando a sonreír.

Twilight miró a Alexander con algo de enojo. "¿Qué estás haciendo Alexander?"

"Tal vez tú la puedas perdonar fácilmente Twilight, pero como dije mientras interrumpí la boda, me sentí algo decepcionado de ella por no creerte antes."

"Lo comprendo perfectamente." dijo Celestia mientras miraba a Alexander. "¿Cuál es la condición?"

"La condición es él." dijo mientras apuntaba a Warm Shade.

Alexander vio como Celestia se sorprendió al ver a Warm Shade, después del conjuro de Cadance y Shining Armor.

"Él es Warm Shade. Como puedes ver, es un changeling. Un híbrido específicamente, pero lo importante aquí es que el plan pudo realizarse gracias a él."

Celestia comenzó a sonreír. "Es un placer Warm Shade, soy la Princesa Celestia."

"El placer es mío, Princesa." dijo Warm Shade haciendo una reverencia.

"Mi condición, es que le permitas quedarse en Canterlot o Ponyville, y que pueda vivir tranquilamente como cualquier otro poni de Equestria." Alexander se puso más serio. "Le prometí que lo apoyaría en lo que fuera cuando esto terminara, y planeo cumplir con mi promesa."

"Alexander se ha ganado el respeto de muchos, incluyendo el mío y el de mi hermana, durante estos días." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa. "Sin importar que seas un changeling, gracias a tus esfuerzos y el de los demás Canterlot está a salvo. Y por eso te doy las gracias. Gracias por haber tenido la voluntad y valentía de ayudarnos."

"No hay necesidad de agradecer Princesa." respondió Warm Shade. "Todo funcionó de acuerdo al plan que realizó Alexander."

"Estoy segura de que Luna estará de acuerdo con mi decisión." dijo Celestia comenzando a abrir sus alas. "Warm Shade: Por tus acciones para defender Canterlot de la reina Chrysalis, creo que es más que obvio que te has ganado nuestra aprobación, y eres libre de vivir aquí, o en Ponyville."

Warm Shade comenzó a sonreír. "Muchas gracias Princesas. Realmente se los agradezco mucho." y comenzó a hacer una reverencia.

"Cuando estés listo, arreglaremos tu estadía en el lugar que prefieras."

"Si quieres mi opinión, creo que deberías vivir en Ponyville." dijo Alexander. "Créeme, por lo que dijiste antes, sé que te encantará. Además la granja de Applejack está allí."

"Pues si tú lo dices." dijo Warm Shade comenzando a reír un poco. "Me gustaría vivir en Ponyville."

"Que así sea." dijo Celestia mientras sonreía.

"Entonces solamente queda un problema por resolver." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Rainbow Dash. "Canterlot está a salvo."

"¿Entonces sabes porqué Chrysalis sigue aquí?" preguntó Alexander a modo de reto.

"Oh vamos, eso es diferen- ¿QUÉ?" Rainbow reaccionó a lo que dijo Alexander, y todos los demás miraron en la dirección en la que él caminaba.

Efectivamente, Chrysalis aún estaba en el suelo, al fondo del salón, pero se estaba levantando, y todos se pusieron en guardia.

Todos menos Alexander.

"¡Alexander! ¡Aléjate de ella!" gritó Twilight.

Alexander seguía caminando hacia Chrysalis, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba muy debilitada, pero su expresión no demostraba enojo o rabia…demostraba tristeza y confusión.

Alexander sin embargo seguía acercándose por una razón en particular.

"(Que extraño…el aura verde que veía todo el tiempo en ella…desapareció.)" pensó mientras llegaba hacia donde estaba Chrysalis.

"(Me pregunto…si algo habrá cambiado en ella…ahora que esa aura ya no está.)" siguió pensando mientras comenzó a hablarle a Chrysalis. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Solo…estoy algo mareada." dijo ella, y sorprendentemente, su voz no se escuchó en forma de eco, sino que sonó perfectamente normal.

"Chrysalis…algo me dice que puedo hablar contigo ahora. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"… ¿Después de lo que hice? ¿De verdad? Casi tomo el control de Canterlot… ¿Y aun así me estás dando el privilegio de hablar?" Su voz sonaba cada vez más nerviosa, como si estuviera a momentos de comenzar a llorar.

"(Definitivamente hay algo diferente en ella, pero no entiendo cómo es que…un momento.)" y Alexander se dio vuelta para ver a Celestia.

"Cuando derrotaron a Nightmare Moon con los Elementos. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso después?"

"Tras ser derrotada, Nightmare Moon desapareció, y mi hermana Luna volvió a la normalidad." dijo Celestia.

"¿Entonces los Elementos actuaron como una especie de purificador?" preguntó Alexander.

"Duuuh. Elementos de la HARMONÍA." dijo Pinkie en un tono alegre.

Inmediatamente Celestia captó lo que quería decir Alexander.

"Alexander… ¿Acaso piensas que…?"

"Así es." respondió Alexander. "Celestia si sabes de que estoy hablando entonces por favor, dale una oportunidad." dijo Alexander poniéndose al lado de Chrysalis. "No me importa si la dejas bajo vigilancia continua, pero dale una oportunidad. Que te observe y vea que puede hacer lo correcto."

"No no no no ¡NO!" dijo Twilight. "Comprendo el por qué ayudaste a Warm Shade. ¿Pero a ella?"

"Tengo mis razones para creer que algo ha cambiado en ella."

"¿Y qué razón es esa?" preguntó Rarity.

Alexander pensó por un momento. "Lamentablemente si se los digo no me van a creer…bueno, tal vez Fluttershy si comprenda."

Todas miraron a Fluttershy.

"¿Fluttershy? ¿Por qué ella?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy se sorprendió por algo en ese momento. "¿Te refieres a esa aura de la que leí en el pergamino?"

Todas las chicas, incluso las Princesas, y la propia Chrysalis al parecer, quedaron confundidas.

"Así es. Esa misma aura que pude ver en el guardia el día de la fiesta de Fancy Pants, Chrysalis la tenía. Desde el momento que la conocí…hasta hace unos momentos atrás."

Luego Alexander miró a Chrysalis. "Pero ahora ya no la tiene."

"¿De qué rayos están hablando ustedes dos?" preguntó Twilight.

"Es algo que tenía planeado hablar con ustedes después de la boda, sobre todo a ti Celestia." dijo Alexander, comenzando a mirar a la Princesa. "Desde que toqué la Rosa de Rubí, he tenido leves dolores de cabeza, y he comenzado a ver una especie de aura alrededor de ciertos ponis."

Twilight asimiló parte de la explicación de inmediato. "¿Entonces ese dolor de cabeza cuando encontraste al culpable en la fiesta era por eso?"

"Si. Además, cuando toqué la rosa, el brillo que emanaba de ella desapareció, y sentí como si un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo."

Celestia tomó esta inesperada información con calma, ya que al parecer Alexander decía la verdad.

"¿Entonces la razón por la que sospechabas de Chrysalis fue por eso?"

"Así es, porque tenía un aura de color verde alrededor de ella, aunque durante el día de ayer, su comportamiento lo hizo más evidente."

"Tendremos que investigar esta situación en otro momento, ya que ahora el asunto más importante es otro." dijo Celestia, acercándose a Chrysalis.

Reina y Princesa estaban frente a frente. Chrysalis seguía teniendo una expresión mixta de tristeza y confusión, Celestia estaba algo seria, pero también tenía curiosidad.

"Chrysalis, si permito que estés con nosotras durante un tiempo, necesito que me asegures que no intentarás nada sospechoso, y que realmente quieres cambiar."

"¡Princesa Celestia!" dijo Twilight ¿Está realmente segura de esto?"

"No, Twilight. Es por eso que quiero escucharlo de ella misma."

"…Se muy bien que mi credibilidad está por debajo del piso…pero si aún quieres una respuesta, pues acepto. No intentaré nada sospechoso." fue la respuesta de Chrysalis.

"Un momento." dijo Alexander. "Hay algo que me está molestando desde hace un rato." y se acercó a Chrysalis. "Los changelings. ¿Cómo es que se conocen uno al otro? Quiero decir. ¿Cómo se reconocen?"

"Simple: No lo hacen." dijo Chrysalis, sorprendiendo a Alexander. "Todos son individuales, soldados. Lo importante para ellos es alimentarse y servirme. Nadie es amigo de nadie."

"¿Me estás diciendo que ninguno de tus súbditos tiene amigos?"

"No. Como dije hace un momento, todos son individuales."

"Lo que dice es cierto." dijo Warm Shade. "He sido testigo de eso casi toda mi vida."

"Entonces ya sé que es lo que debes hacer." dijo Celestia comenzando a sonreír. "Lo que necesitas Chrysalis, es conocer la magia de la amistad."

Alexander miró a Celestia con una ceja levantada. "¿Magia de la amistad? ¿Es eso real?" Todas comenzaron a mirar a Alexander extrañadas. "No me malinterpreten. Estoy realmente agradecido de ser amigo de todas ustedes, pero eso sonó algo cursi, y de donde yo vengo la magia no existe, entonces…"

"Puede que de donde provienes no sea el caso." dijo Celestia. "Pero en Equestria, muchas cosas, entre ellas los Elementos de la Harmonía, y cosas como la amistad y el amor, son algo más que solo sentimientos. Además, estoy segura de que los acabas de ver en acción."

"Para sacar a los changelings de Canterlot, lo que hicimos fue combinar nuestro amor." dijo Shining Armor mientras abrazaba a Cadance.

Eso bastó para calmar a Alexander.

"Lo siento, lo siento. A veces olvido que Equestria funciona de manera completamente distinta a mi mundo, así que es natural que cosas como esta me pillen desprevenido."

"Eres un individuo muy interesante, Alexander." dijo Chrysalis. "Ahora que sé que provienes de otro mundo, varias cosas se me han explicado, entre ellas tu actitud atrevida e inesperada. Ningún poni en Equestria sería capaz de enfrentar a la Princesa Celestia de esa manera."

"No es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, pero era necesario." dijo Alexander con poco ánimo.

Luego volvió a mirar a Chrysalis. "Una última pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que sentías cuando quisiste invadir Canterlot?"

Twilight y el resto no entendieron muy bien el sentido de la pregunta, pero Chrysalis de todas maneras contestó.

"Sentía odio. Odio por ver a todas las otras razas felices con sus vidas y su día a día. Eso también me provocaba mucha-"

"¿Envidia?" le terminó la frase Alexander, llamando un poco la atención de Celestia.

"…Si, mucha envidia. Envidia de que no tuvieran que esconderse como nosotros, y que pudieran disfrutar de la luz del día, y el descanso de la noche."

"Entiendo. Gracias por responderme." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"No entiendo porque están todos tan confiados." dijo Rainbow Dash mientras flotaba con sus alas. "¿Cómo saben que no es una trampa?"

"Respecto a eso…" dijo Alexander, para luego mirar a Shining Armor y a Cadance. "¿Qué es lo que hizo EXACTAMENTE su hechizo chicos?"

Ambos comenzaron a sonreír. "Sacar a toda especie que no fuera poni, siempre y cuando tuvieran malas intenciones."

Alexander dio un silbido de admiración. "¿La magia puede hacer cosas tan específicas?"

"Para un experto en magia, eso no es nada." dijo Twilight.

"Y no soy un experto, pero Twily y yo tuvimos nuestros propios entrenamientos con magia."

Alexander miró a Rainbow Dash. "Creo que eso responde tu pregunta."

"Ok, ustedes ganan." respondió Rainbow Dash bajando al piso.

"Entonces… ¿Dejarán que me quede?" preguntó Chrysalis algo nerviosa.

"Si Chrysalis, lo haremos." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa. "Pero en este momento tu prioridad es recuperarte, te ves muy cansada. Los Elementos debieron de haberte debilitado mucho."

"Puede dormir en una de las habitaciones cercanas a las nuestras hermana." dijo Luna. "Asignaremos guardias para que no sea molestada, y por seguridad en general, solo por si acaso."

Chrysalis asintió con la cabeza. "Cuando quieran."

"Hermana." le dijo Luna a Celestia. "Yo la llevaré. No te preocupes."

Celestia le sonrió a su hermana, y miró a Twilight. "Creo que tú y Alexander tienen una boda real que ordenar."

Alexander y Twilight se miraron el uno al otro, ambos con una sonrisa.

"Bueno. ¿Qué estamos esperando?" dijo Alexander.

.

.

.

.

Todo fue de acuerdo a lo planeado esta vez.

Al comenzar nuevamente la revisión, Cadance demostró una actitud bondadosa, juguetona y cariñosa digna de una Princesa, incluso bailando con Pinkie Pie mientras veían el asunto de la recepción.

BGM: watch?v=s2resBFG53k (MLP: Friendship is Magic - "Love is in Bloom" [OFFICIAL AUDIO])

La boda también se produjo sin percances, y Alexander por fin pudo ver una Rain-plosión Sónica en persona. Asombroso no era suficiente para describirlo.

Cuando la fiesta comenzó, todo el mundo comenzó a bailar: Las chicas, Cadance y Shining, los invitados, incluso las Princesas comenzaron a bailar suavemente al ritmo de la música, y Alexander observó como Twilight comenzó a cantar en honor a su hermano y su niñera.

Rarity estaba con Fancy Pants y sus acompañantes. Pinkie Pie estaba comiendo parte del pastel que se hizo para los novios, junto con otros invitados. Applejack estaba tocando el violín junto con otra invitada más. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban bailando junto con Spike, y Rainbow Dash estaba bailando con un pegaso que tenía el uniforme de los Wonderbolts y que Alexander supo durante la fiesta que se llamaba Soarin.

"¿Por qué no te unes a la celebración?" le preguntó Alexander a Warm Shade. Ambos estaban al lado de una mesa bebiendo jugo.

"Si me acerco lo más probable es que se asusten un poco."

"Entonces ponte cerca de las Princesas. Estoy seguro que cuando escuchen de ella misma que ayudaste a recuperar Canterlot, no tendrás problemas."

"¿Realmente lo crees?"

"Hay veces en las que no debes pensar mucho, y solo debes actuar. Además este tipo de cosas uno las debe superar por sí mismo." dijo Alexander sonriendo.

"Tienes razón. Gracias Alexander." dijo Warm Shade, y procedió a ir hacia donde estaban las Princesas y comenzó a dar su mejor esfuerzo para bailar, y muy al contrario de lo que Warm Shade pensó que ocurriría, nadie se asustó cuando llegó.

Alexander comenzó a mirar a las Princesas Celestia y Luna.

"(Ahora que todo esto terminó, hay algo que debo hacer antes de que acabe el día.)" pensó él mientras se dirigía hacia ellas.

Cuando llegó hasta ellas, inmediatamente les hablo.

"Princesas. ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?"

.

.

.

.

La fiesta duró por un buen rato, y todos se divirtieron como nunca.

Twilight fue a despedirse de Shining Armor y Cadance antes de que se fueran en un carruaje real.

"Realmente agradecemos todo lo que tú y Alexander hicieron. Te quiero Twily."

"También te quiero Shining." y Twilight procedió a abrazar a su hermano. "Hablando de Alexander. ¿Dónde está? ¿No vendrá a despedirse?"

"Ya lo hizo, durante la fiesta." dijo Shining. "Hablamos un par de cosas, y le prometí algo para la próxima vez que nos veamos."

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó Twilight curiosa. ¿Qué cosa?"

"Entrenamiento. Específicamente entrenamiento de combate."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó su hermana sorprendida.

"Me dijo que no le gustó para nada el que un soldado experimentado haya sido la causa de que lo noquearan ayer, así que quiere aprender a defenderse de uno."

"Bueno, a mí me parece bien." dijo ella.

Cadance se acercó a Twilight. "Nos vemos Twilight, ojalá pronto." y ahora ella abrazó a Twilight.

"Cuídate Cadance, y sean felices." dijo Twilight a modo de despedida.

Los recién casados se subieron al carruaje, y este comenzó a partir, alejándose cada vez más y más.

Cuando Twilight volvió con las chicas, Alexander no estaba, y Warm Shade estaba platicando con Celestia.

¿Nadie ha visto a Alexander?" preguntó Twilight.

"También lo estoy buscando." dijo Fluttershy.

Luego todas miraron a la Princesa Celestia. "Princesa. ¿Ha visto a Alexander?"

"Me preguntó dónde estaba el lugar más alto y cercano posible." dijo Celestia.

"A mí me preguntó dónde podría encontrar unas rosas, y le indiqué la florería más cercana." dijo Luna.

"Yo le pregunté qué es lo que estaba haciendo, y me dijo que era algo que debía hacer hoy." dijo Warm Shade

"¿Entonces adonde fue?" preguntó Rarity.

"Le dije que fuera al patio privado cerca de mi habitación." dijo Celestia. "Le di las indicaciones para que no se perdiera, así que estará bien."

"¿Para qué querrá ir a un lugar tan específico?" preguntó Twilight.

"No lo dijo, pero como dijo Warm Shade, se veía muy serio cuando nos preguntó." respondió Luna.

"Aún podemos alcanzarlo." dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer?" se preguntó Applejack. "No se me ocurre nada."

"Pues en unos momentos lo averiguaremos." dijo Twilight, y todas partieron al patio de Celestia.

.

.

.

.

Alexander lentamente se acercó al árbol grande que estaba casi al final del patio, y se sentó al lado de él.

Puso las rosas azules que consiguió de la florería que le dijo Luna en el centro del árbol, y comenzó a mirar el atardecer.

Twilight y las demás estaban llegando al lugar, y desde un extremo pudieron ver que Alexander estaba sentado, viendo el atardecer, y también vieron las rosas que estaban en el árbol.

"Allí esta." dijo Twilight de manera silenciosa mientras observaba.

"¿Pero qué es lo que está haciendo?" preguntó Rainbow Dash, también observando.

"Tal vez está esperando a alguien." dijo Applejack mientras comenzaba a mirar.

"No lo creo. No recuerdo a nadie que haya querido decirle algo en privado durante la fiesta." dijo Rarity mientras trataba de ver.

"Tal vez nos está esperando a nosotras." dijo Pinkie Pie mirando al igual que Twilight.

"Um…Creo que sería mejor si le vamos a preguntar." dijo Fluttershy viendo desde el principio.

"Tienes razón." dijo Twilight.

Las chicas iban a caminar hacia Alexander, pero no alcanzaron ni a dar un paso, porque Alexander dijo algo que las dejó quietas durante unos momentos:

"Es un atardecer hermoso. ¿No lo crees?"

Las chicas por un momento no entendieron lo que quiso decir, pero lo siguiente que dijo hizo que se quedaran en su lugar por el resto del momento, y también que era mejor no interrumpirlo:

"Espero que puedas apreciarlo al igual que yo mamá…donde sea que estés en este momento."

BGM: watch?v=ntQAUwn1j_Q (Undertale OST - Memory (In Game) Extended)

Alexander miró su celular por un momento, viendo una foto antigua que tomó de su madre.

"No pensaste que este año lo olvidaría. ¿Verdad?" dijo comenzando a sonreír. "Lo he hecho desde hace unos años atrás, y no creas que alguna vez me olvidaré de hacerlo. Esta vez tuve uno que otro percance, por eso tardé."

Alexander se hecho un poco hacia atrás, usando sus manos para apoyarse, estando sentado igual que cuando estaba con las chicas en el picnic.

"Aunque ahora me es imposible ir a tu tumba, ya que actualmente no estoy en la Tierra. Pero no te preocupes, eso no cambia nada."

Luego Alexander miró las rosas que dejó en el árbol. "Pude conseguir tus flores favoritas este año. Eso ya es un logro mayor, porque en años anteriores por más que buscara no las podía encontrar."

Alexander volvió a sentarse en posición india. "Realmente no creerías donde estoy en estos momentos. Por un momento hasta yo me negué a creerlo, pero estoy en una tierra llamada Equestria, y es como un cuento de fantasía. La magia es algo común, existen otras especies inteligentes, y son principalmente ponis. Si, ponis, lo oíste bien. A ti que te gustaban los animales te habría encantado verlos."

Alexander miró al cielo, y algunas estrellas ya eran visibles. "Por suerte o destino, debido a cierto suceso terminé en esta tierra mágica, sin posibilidad de volver a la tierra. Pero no te preocupes, Equestria es uno de los lugares más hermosos, interesantes y fantásticos que he tenido el placer de ver con mis propios ojos."

Luego miró al suelo. "Sé que lo habré dicho antes, pero desde que te fuiste no he estado muy bien. No tenía las agallas de mostrarme tan deprimido frente a Gion, porque siempre se preocupa por mí, pero realmente fueron momentos muy difíciles los que tuve que soportar después de tu muerte…sobre todo por parte de ese idiota que alguna vez llame 'papá'…"

Luego Alexander se levantó. "Pero nuevamente, no te preocupes. Tal como tú me dijiste alguna vez, la vida es siempre algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, y desde que lo dijiste, nunca he pensado lo contrario, así que seguí adelante…y finalmente, después de lo malo vino lo bueno, aunque de una forma que realmente no esperaba…en la forma de una pegaso llamada Fluttershy."

Fluttershy no pudo evitar sorprenderse con eso, y las chicas evitaron que hiciera ruido para no interrumpirlo.

"Hay veces en las que me pregunto qué es lo que habría pasado si no la hubiera encontrado ese día en la plaza. Claro, terminé mis estudios, tenía un empleo y Gion estaba ahí para darme su apoyo cuando lo necesitara, pero todo se sentía…bueno, monótono. Lentamente comencé a sentir que lo que hacía no me hacía feliz del todo, y realmente sigo sin saber la razón específica, pero lo que sí sé es que estaba dándome por vencido, al punto de que casi lo hago, y sinceramente, de no ser por ella...No solo no estaría aquí en estos momentos, sino que ya me habría rendido."

Volvió a mirar la foto de su madre, sonriendo, y comenzó a reír.

"Como puedes ver, por extraño que sea, estoy en buenas manos…no. Espera, en buenos cascos." volvió a reír. "Y no te imaginas los amigos que he hecho, y las situaciones que he tenido. Te habría gustado conocerlas, de verdad."

Luego comenzó a contar con sus dedos. "Applejack vive en una granja, 'Sweet Apple Acrees'. La más grande que he visto en mi vida, y preparan los mejores productos con manzanas que alguna vez haya probado. Pinkie Pie trabaja en una pastelería llamada 'Sugarcube Corner', y Dios mío, sus dulces son casi adictivos. Rarity trabaja en 'Carrusel Boutique' y gracias a ella es que puedo usar más prendas además de las que tenía puestas el día que llegue a Equestria. Rainbow Dash es lo que sería un atleta en la tierra, ya que es una de las pegaso más rápidas que he visto de momento y la verdad no entiendo cómo es que estos 'Wonderbolts' aún no la aceptan. Twilight es una de las ponis más inteligentes que he conocido. Lo sabe casi todo, y hablo en serio. Teniendo una biblioteca como hogar, y haber estudiado magia por tanto tiempo realmente le rindieron frutos, y la respeto mucho."

Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar.

"Y finalmente, Fluttershy. Nunca había visto a alguien, o en este caso, a una poni con tanta dedicación con los animales. Te lo juro, todos y cada uno de ellos van POR SU CUENTA a su cabaña, y ella los cuida, los trata bien, los alimenta y los ayuda. Es una de las ponis y seres más amables que he conocido, de hecho es como la chica que siempre quise conocer en la tierra." Fluttershy comenzó a sonrojarse y a ocultar su rostro con parte de su cabello, porque las chicas la miraron por un segundo con una sonrisa.

"Pero bueno, eso es otra historia. Ella es muy tímida, así que fue algo complicado hablar con ella en un principio, pero no me arrepiento de haber insistido en hablar con ella cuando nos conocimos."

Luego miró al cielo nuevamente.

"En cierta forma, ella y las demás también me salvaron. Extrañaré a Gion, lo sé, pero sé que él puede salir adelante…aunque me habría gustado que al menos, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de venir conmigo. Estaría MUY escéptico al principio, sobre todo con el asunto de que hay ponis con una inteligencia mucho mayor, pero como yo, se acostumbraría con el tiempo, y admiraría todo lo que este lugar puede ofrecer."

Alexander dio un suspiro, y miró las rosas que dejó en el árbol.

"Una vez más vuelvo a estar asustado, porque no sé lo que me espera de ahora en adelante. Tengo una nueva vida, he hecho muchos amigos nuevos, me han pasado muchas situaciones particulares. Acabo de ayudar a recuperar el control de la capital principal de Equestria, y preparé una boda real entre una Princesa y un guardia real muy importante."

Alexander comenzó a ponerse triste. "No importa cuántas veces lo repita, nunca será suficiente para mí…realmente lo siento. No fui capaz de darte la atención y cariño que necesitabas, cuando más lo necesitabas. Y siempre viviré con esa carga, pero no es por tu culpa, así que no te preocupes."

Luego Alexander se apoyó en el árbol, volviendo a sonreír y cerrando los ojos. "Es una carga que quiero llevar voluntariamente, para recordarme a mí mismo…que a veces lo único que necesita alguien, es un poco de amabilidad."

BGM –OFF-

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza en ese momento, y Alexander se quedó en su posición por unos cuantos segundos.

"Bueno…a modo de resumen, no te preocupes, que yo estoy bien…más que bien de hecho." dijo Alexander abriendo los ojos.

Comenzó a caminar devuelta a la fiesta, pero luego vio a Fluttershy y a las demás, que estaban sonriendo. Fluttershy, Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban llorando un poco.

"Oh…chicas." dijo Alexander algo nervioso. "De casualidad… ¿Qué tanto escucharon?"

"Todo." dijo Fluttershy, haciendo que Alexander suspirara por un momento. "No fue nuestra intención. Te vinimos a buscar cuando las Princesas nos dijeron dónde estabas."

"No pasa nada. Estaban preocupadas, es todo." dijo Alexander algo avergonzado y mirando para otro lado.

"Alex." dijo Applejack. "Puedes contar con nosotras en cualquier momento."

"Recuerda eso, por siempre." dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Nunca lo dudes." dijo Twilight.

"Y jamás pienses lo contrario." dijo Rarity.

"¡Eso es una Pinkie Promesa!" dijo Pinkie Pie.

"Una promesa que nunca vamos a quebrar, no lo olvides" dijo Fluttershy.

Alexander comenzó a sonreír. "Chicas, vengan aquí un segundo."

Fluttershy y las demás se acercaron, y Alexander con sus brazos comenzó a abrazarlas, tratando de abarcar lo más posible. Las chicas entendieron y todos se dieron un abrazo grupal.

"Ahora." dijo Alexander mientras se separaban suavemente. "¿Les parece si volvemos a donde están las Princesas y Warm Shade? El día aún no termina después de todo."

 **[NDA: Espero que por extenso que haya sido (Yo soy de los que escriben mucho) les haya gustado la historia del 'Primer Arco'. Lo malo de FanFiction es que los géneros no se pueden definir muy bien. Yo le hubiera puesto "Slice of Life" - "Fantasy" y "Romance" al final. Estos capítulos trataron la historia de un Humano que tomó una decisión al ayudar a un ser que nunca ha existido en su mundo, y el cambio radical que significaría desde el día siguiente. También trataron sobre sus primeros días en una Tierra totalmente ajena para él, y las amistades y actividades en las que participó en ese tiempo. Muchas gracias nuevamente por seguir leyendo, y espero que en los próximos capítulos, también encuentres interesante la historia de este humano, teniendo una nueva vida en un nuevo mundo.]**


	19. XIX: El Extraño Caso de Alexander

**[Ha finalizado el 'primer arco argumental' de Fatum (Nuevo Hogar). La vida de Alexander en Equestria continua con nuevas experiencias, pero también nuevos retos y decisiones, dando como resultado la explicación a una pregunta que desde hace un tiempo no ha sido respondida. Espero que sigan disfrutando de este Fan Fiction sobre el humano que continúa su vida en Ponyville después de haber ayudado a las Mane-6 a recobrar Canterlot]**

 **Capítulo XIX: El Extraño Caso de Alexander Woodgate.**

BGM: watch?v=mNWeFaT4RTY (OC ReMix #1427: EarthBound 'Twoson Hits the Road' [Boy Meets Girl] by djpretzel)

"Lindo día. ¿Verdad?" dijo Alexander.

"Así es. Un hermoso día. Otro más de los muchos por venir." dijo Warm Shade.

Ambos estaban caminando por los alrededores de Ponyville mientras la mañana comenzaba a despertar a los demás ponis.

"No pensé que serías como yo y usarías cualquier excusa para salir a caminar." dijo Alexander. "En mi caso lo hago porque nunca me cansó de la vista que ofrece."

"¿Bromeas? Esto es un paraíso comparado a donde vivía antes." dijo Warm Shade. "Los changelings en su mayoría viven en cuevas."

"Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que comenzaste a vivir en Ponyville. ¿Qué opinas hasta ahora?"

"No podría estar más satisfecho." dijo Warm Shade. "Nunca en mi vida había tenido antes el lujo de dar una caminata matutina, salir a comprar, tener un trabajo y compartir con amigos." comenzó a sonreír. "Realmente agradezco que en el momento de la invasión hayas hablado conmigo."

"Solo hice lo que creía correcto Shade, y no me arrepiento." dijo Alexander dándole unas palmadas al hombro de Warm Shade. "Y tu tenías tus dudas respecto a que no te aceptarían."

"Bueno, el tener un pin como tú que demuestra que soy representante de la especie de los changelings me ha servido mucho." dijo Warm Shade mientras reía un poco.

"¿Cómo va tu trabajo con Applejack? Después de todo arreglamos el asunto y tú tomaste mi puesto antes de que yo empezara, pero es lo mejor. Tengo fondos suficientes para vivir por ahora, y tú necesitabas un trabajo."

"De maravilla." respondió Warm Shade. "Applejack es la poni más simpática que he conocido. Su hermano y hermana no tardaron en confiar en mí, y al ver que me esfuerzo, ya hasta me están tratado como un miembro más de su familia."

Mientras seguían su caminata, Alexander siguió mirando los puestos y los hogares de Ponyville.

"Ya comenzaba a extrañar esta sensación de paz. Cuando llegué a Equestria la mayor parte del tiempo me vi involucrado en diversas situaciones." dijo Alexander estirándose un poco. "Me han ayudado a ser algo reconocido, pero vaya que ha sido agotador."

"¿Esa de allí no es Twilight?" preguntó Warm Shade mientras con su casco apuntaba al frente.

"De hecho las demás están allí también." dijo Alexander mientras ambos veían que Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy estaban caminando en la dirección opuesta, acercándose hacia ellos. Spike también estaba, ya que estaba encima de Twilight leyendo un pergamino.

"¡Alexander! ¡Warm Shade!" gritó Twilight. Las demás comenzaron a saludar.

"Hola chicas." dijo Warm Shade.

"¿Saliendo a dar un paseo por Ponyville como nosotros?" preguntó Alexander mientras saludaba a las chicas.

"En realidad íbamos a buscarlos." dijo Fluttershy.

"Nos dirigíamos a tu casa cerca del ayuntamiento, Shade." dijo Applejack. "Después íbamos a ir a la de Alexander."

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"Mmmmmm." Alexander miró pensativo a todos. "Spike con un pergamino, todas están aquí, y también nos iban a buscar… ¿Celestia nos está llamando tal vez?"

Las chicas miraron a Alexander algo sorprendidas.

"Así es." dijo Twilight. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"De las veces que Celestia nos ha llamado, casi siempre comienzan de esta manera." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "¿Partimos ahora?"

"Pues si no hay problema, podemos ir a la estación ahora mismo."

"¿Tienes que ir a buscar algo Shade?" Alexander le preguntó al changeling.

"No, estoy bien." respondió.

"Pues vamos." dijo Alexander mirando a las chicas.

.

.

.

.

"¿Sabes la razón por la que nos estén llamando ahora Twilight?" preguntó Alexander.

"La Princesa no me dio los detalles, pero dijo que era algo que debía hacer lo antes posible."

Las demás estaban conversando en un extremo del vagón, mientras que Alexander, Warm Shade, Twilight y Fluttershy estaban en el otro.

"Tal vez nos está llamando por el asunto de antes." dijo Fluttershy.

"¿Asunto de antes?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"Eso que solamente Alexander puede ver." respondió Fluttershy.

"Oh cierto. El aura que he podido ver en algunos ponis." dijo Alexander más serio.

"Nunca me explicaste más a fondo de eso." dijo Twilight.

"Verás, el guardia que escapó de la fiesta de Fancy Pants y la reina Chrysalis durante la invasión tenían una especie de aura rodeando sus cuerpos, ambas de color verde." dijo Alexander levantando dos dedos con su mano izquierda. "Además de ellos, no he visto a nadie más así."

"¿Sigues pensando que la Rosa de Rubí tuve que ver con eso?"

"No lo creo…estoy seguro. Además hay otro detalle que me está molestando y que tal vez Celestia pueda responderme."

Warm Shade reaccionó, dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba Alexander.

"Ah. Te refieres a lo que pasó cuando tuvimos que detener al rey Sombra ¿No?"

"Recuerda que antes también ocurrió." dijo Alexander.

Twilight y Fluttershy se miraron una a la otra, algo confundidas.

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Twilight.

"Cuando veamos a Celestia lo sabrás, no te preocupes." dijo Alexander.

"Sabes, aún me cuesta trabajo creer que lo que vi en esos momentos realmente pasó." dijo Warm Shade.

"Y me lo dices a mí…" dijo Alexander comenzando a reír al final.

Luego todos comenzaron a mirar por la ventana, al ver que Canterlot ya estaba cerca.

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

Al entrar al castillo, todos se dirigieron a la sala del trono ya que en el pergamino ella especificó que fueran allí. Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver que no solo estaba la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, sino que Chrysalis también estaba allí.

"Alexander, Warm Shade, chicas. Gracias a todos por haber venido." dijo Celestia mientras ella y su hermana recibían a todos.

Luego Celestia miró a los dos guardias que estaban en la puerta.

"Necesitamos privacidad. Vigilen los pasillos y que nadie entre."

"A la orden, Princesa." dijeron los dos guardias al mismo tiempo mientras salían y cerraban la puerta.

"Es inusual ver a Celestia con una actitud tan seria." le dijo Alexander a Twilight en voz baja.

"Sigue siendo la Co-Gobertante de Equestria junto con la Princesa Luna después de todo." le respondió Twilight.

"¿Todo bien Chrysalis?" preguntó Alexander mirando a la changeling.

"Sí Alexander. Estos días han sido sorprendentemente apacibles. Algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo." dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa, y luego miró a Warm Shade.

"Buenos días Warm Shade."

"Buenos días mi reina." dijo Warm Shade haciendo una reverencia.

"Ya te he dicho que con Chrysalis basta."

"Costumbre supongo." dijo Warm Shade con una sonrisa.

Chrysalis miró a las chicas, y por un segundo su cara demostró tristeza, pero luego se puso seria y bajó la cabeza a modo de saludo, y las chicas hicieron lo mismo.

"Primero quiero agradecerles nuevamente por toda su ayuda en el Imperio de Cristal. Si no fuera por ustedes, Sombra aún estaría suelto."

Las chicas y Warm Shade hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se levantaron. Alexander hizo una reverencia distinta, como la que hacen los actores al terminar una obra.

"Cuando Twilight me explicó lo sucedido, hubo algo que me llamó la atención, y es que cuando todos se reunieron, la mayoría estaba cubierto por la magia del Corazón de Cristal, haciendo que todos estuvieran tan brillantes como un verdadero cristal."

Las chicas comenzaron a reír mientras recordaban su apariencia mientras estuvieron en el Imperio de Cristal.

"Todos…excepto alguien." dijo Celestia mientras miraba a Alexander.

"Realmente me pareció muy extraño que Alexander no fuera afectado." dijo Twilight.

"Una lástima la verdad. Me habría encantado ver su apariencia con la magia del Corazón de Cristal." dijo Rarity.

"Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó desde tu punto de vista Alexander." dijo Celestia.

"Estaba con Warm Shade cuando Sombra apareció..." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba su historia.

.

.

.

,

"¡Hey! ¡Tengo el Corazón de Cristal!" gritó Spike desde las alturas.

Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity pudieron ver desde la torre aledaña como Spike trataba de escapar de los cristales oscuros que provocaba el rey Sombra.

"Lo siento…no puedo…mantenerlo más…" dijo Cadance, cansada totalmente y dejando de iluminar su cuerno afectado por todo el tiempo que usó su magia.

Su magia dejó de funcionar, y el escudo que tenía para proteger al Imperio de Cristal de Sombra, desapareció.

Alexander y Warm Shade estaban corriendo a la entrada del Imperio en ese momento.

¡Allí! ¡Ese cristal de ahí!" gritó Alexander mientras corría.

"¡El escudo desapareció!" dijo Warm Shade.

Una vez que se desactivó el escudo. Una niebla de color negro comenzó a propagarse, y una cara gigante comenzó a formarse.

"Mis esclavos de cristal…" comenzó a decir la voz mientras veía al Imperio, pero inmediatamente notó el Corazón de Cristal que Spike tenía a lo lejos en su mano.

"¡Eso…es mío!" gritó Furioso, mientras comenzaba a ir en dirección a Spike.

"¡No!" gritó Alexander, en un acto inútil para detenerlo, tratando de tomarlo con sus manos.

"¡Alexander! ¡Es niebla! ¡No vas a poder…!"

"¿Huh?" dijo Sombra, mirando hacia atrás.

Warm Shade estaba viendo algo prácticamente imposible frente a sus ojos.

Alexander estaba literalmente agarrando parte de la niebla de Sombra con sus manos, mientras él trataba de soltarse.

"¡Déjame miserable criatura!"

"¡Qué te parece un NO GRACIAS!" gritó Alexander mientras seguía haciendo fuerza.

"Pero…como…" Warm Shade estaba totalmente confundido.

"¡Shade ayúdame!" gritó Alexander, e inmediatamente Warm Shade agarró a Alexander para tratar de mantener al rey Sombra.

"¡GGGGRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" soltó como grito de guerra el rey, y finalmente se liberó de ambos.

"Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles." dijo Sombra mientras iba en dirección a Spike.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Creo que estas equivocado." dijo Warm Shade, también sonriendo.

En ese momento, Sombra volvió a mirar en dirección al Imperio. Spike ya había sido salvado por la Princesa Cadance, y luego bajó con el hacia donde estaban los ponis que estaban reunidos alrededor de donde estaba el falso Corazón de Cristal.

"El Corazón de Cristal ha vuelto." dijo Cadance en un tono serio, llamando la atención de los ponis. "Utilicen la luz y el amor dentro de ustedes para asegurarse de que el rey Sombra no los domine."

La Princesa puso el verdadero Cristal en donde estaba el falso, y un brillo comenzó a surgir de allí.

Los ponis comenzaron a reaccionar, dando una reverencia, y comenzaron a brillar casi como un cristal de verdad.

Todos en el imperio hicieron lo mismo, y la tierra misma comenzó a cambiar, siendo bañada por un brillo casi de color celeste.

"¿Qué?" Sombra comenzó a mirar a todos. "No… ¡NO! ¡ALTO!"

El Corazón de Cristal comenzó a girar, haciendo una especie de onda similar a la del día de la boda de Cadance y Shining Armor, de color Celeste y que transformó a todos los que faltaban con colores brillantes de cristal.

"Jaque Mate." dijo Alexander.

Sombra comenzó a ser iluminado por la onda, y su cuerpo comenzó a tener quebraduras.

"NO…. ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" fue todo lo que gritó, y en un instante, su cuerpo explotó en mil pedazos, desvaneciéndose inmediatamente.

Alexander vio a Warm Shade, que tenía un brillo igual a los ponis de Cristal, y su cabello estaba ligeramente alterado.

"Te ves brillante." dijo soltando una risa.

"Qué extraño. Pensé que estarías en las mismas condiciones, pero no estás brillando. Estas igual que siempre." dijo Warm Shade confundido.

Alexander se miró, y efectivamente no había cambio alguno en él. Seguía teniendo la misma apariencia de siempre.

"Bueno, no es que me importe." dijo a modo de conclusión mientras con sus brazos hacía una expresión de 'pues no lo sé'.

.

.

.

.

"¿De verdad pudiste tomar la…niebla del rey Sombra?" preguntó Twilight algo escéptica. Las demás estaban algo asustadas y confundidas.

"Lo hice como un acto desesperado. No pensé que actualmente fuera a funcionar." dijo Alexander mientras miraba a Twilight.

"Me gustaría hacer una pequeña prueba." dijo Celestia. "Luna. Es el momento."

Luna se acercó a su hermana. "Twilight, Rarity. Ustedes también vengan por favor." dijo Luna.

Esto llamó la atención de ambas, y se acercaron a la Princesa Luna mientras Spike se puso al lado de Applejack.

"Warm Shade, si fueras tan amable." dijo Chrysalis mientras con uno de sus cascos le indicaba que viniera.

Warm Shade no sabía lo que la Princesa planeaba, pero de todas formas se puso al lado de Chrysalis.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer Princesa?" preguntó Twilight.

"Quiero que los seis juntemos nuestra magia y levantemos del suelo a Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, a Spike y a Alexander."

"No se preocupen. Solo estarán flotado, nada más." dijo Luna para calmar a las demás.

"No hay problema." dijo Alexander haciendo la gestión del pulgar arriba con su mano izquierda.

"Ya me ha ocurrido antes, así que no hay problema." dijo Spike.

"Cuando quieran." dijo Applejack.

"¡Qué bien!" respondió Pinkie Pie.

"Um, ok." dijo Fluttershy.

"Lista." dijo Rainbow Dash haciendo lo que Alexander pensó que era un saludo militar.

"Muy bien. Comencemos." dijo Celestia.

Todos comenzaron a iluminar sus cuernos por unos segundos.

Luego, una mezcla de auras de colores celeste, azul, purpura y verde se esparció alrededor de Alexander y las demás.

En pocos segundos Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike y Fluttershy comenzaron a flotar.

"¡Woa!" dijo Applejack agarrando su sombrero.

"¡Wiiiiiiiii!" gritaba Pinkie Pie mientras la movían.

"Oh, vaya." dijo Fluttershy.

"Sip, no es tan diferente de la otra vez." dijo Spike.

"¿Cuál es el propósito de esto Princesa?" preguntó Rainbow con una ceja levantada mientras flotaba.

"El propósito está debajo de ustedes." dijo Celestia, mirando al único ser que no ha comenzado a flotar.

"¿Mmmm? ¿Qué?" preguntó Alexander, y miró hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose por unos segundos cuando vio que las chicas ya estaban flotando. Por alguna razón, el aura provocada por la magia no estaba tocando a Alexander.

"Ahora." dijo Celestia. "Bajen a las chicas, y luego concentren todo su poder en tratar de hacer flotar a Alexander."

Las chicas lentamente volvieron al suelo, y los cuernos de todos volvieron a iluminarse.

Pero no ocurrió nada. Durante unos segundos Alexander miró hacia los lados, y luego siguió mirando a sus amigas y a Warm Shade.

"¿Pero…?" Twilight estaba confundida.

"Justo como aquella vez…" dijo Warm Shade.

"Qué extraño." dijo Rarity.

Luna por un segundo miró a su hermana.

"Usen más energía." dijo Celestia.

El tamaño del aura en sus cuernos aumentó, demostrando que habían aumentado la cantidad de magia que estaban usando.

"…." Celestia parecía estar dando su mejor esfuerzo. Twilight y Rarity estaban en las mismas condiciones.

"No lo entiendo." dijo Rarity confundida.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Twilight en las mismas condiciones.

"Al parecer tenías razón hermana." dijo Luna.

Alexander seguía inmóvil en el suelo, de brazos cruzados y algo confundido.

"No están bromeando. ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso ocurre lo que creo que esta ocurriendo?" preguntó Alexander entendiendo en parte lo que ocurría.

"No estamos bromeando Alexander. Realmente hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo." dijo Celestia. "Muy bien. Es suficiente."

"Lo sabía." fue todo lo que dijo Chrysalis.

Todos dejaron de iluminar sus cuernos. Twilight y Rarity se veían algo cansadas. Celestia y Luna también lo estaban, pero no lo suficiente como para agotarlas. Warm Shade miró a Alexander curioso, tratando de entender la situación. Chrysalis estaba en las mismas condiciones.

"Alex. ¿Por qué no levitaste como nosotras?" preguntó Applejack.

"Si. ¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Eso fue extraño." dijo Spike.

Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie estaban mirando con asombro a Alexander.

"Durante su encuentro con Chrysalis noté cuando estaba encerrada en ese capullo, que cuando ella te lanzó un rayo de magia, dicho rayo no te afectó en lo absoluto." dijo Celestia.

"También mi magia no fue efectiva cuando trate de moverte. ¿Lo recuerdas?" dijo Chrysalis.

"Recuerdo eso. También me tomó por sorpresa." dijo Alexander comenzando a ponerse serio.

"Es por eso que quise intentar lo que acabamos de hacer, y la conclusión es clara." habló Celestia mientras miraba a su hermana, a su protegida, a Rarity, a Warm Shade y a Chrysalis.

"Magia de changeling, magia de unicornio, y magia de alicornio." dijo Celestia. "Todas con propiedades parecidas pero no iguales, y sin embargo ninguna fue capaz de moverte." dijo Luna.

"Esperen un momento." dijo Twilight abriendo los ojos de sorpresa. "¿Eso quiere decir que Alexander es…?"

"Así es Twilight." dijo Celestia. "Alexander al parecer es ahora inmune ante nuestra magia."

Todos en el salón guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

"La Rosa de Rubí." dijo Alexander, rompiendo el silencio. "Desde que toqué esa rosa, he podido ver 'auras' alrededor de algunos ponis. ¿Crees que esto también sea producto de la rosa?" preguntó Alexander.

"Es muy probable." dijo Celestia. "El origen de la Rosa de Rubí sigue siendo un misterio, y como dije antes en la fiesta de Fancy Pants, contenía magia muy antigua. Magia que ni siquiera yo y mi hermana conocemos."

"¿Pero porqué me está afectando a mí?"

"Eso tampoco lo sabemos." dijo Luna. "Pero esa rosa pasó por varios cascos antes de que tú la tocaras, y reaccionó solamente contigo."

"Cuando lo dicen de esa manera, pareciera como si la Rosa hubiera preferido a Alexander por sobre a los demás." dijo Warm Shade.

"¿Preferido?" preguntó Twilight.

"Nope, no lo entiendo." dijo Applejack.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Alexander.

"La rosa contenía magia muy antigua según ustedes, y muchos ponis la tocaron antes de que llegara a los cascos de Fancy Pants. Sin embargo cuando Alexander tocó la rosa el brillo que emanaba de ella desapareció, al menos eso fue lo que él me dijo."

"Y sentí un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo." agregó Alexander.

"Tal vez…ese escalofrío que tuviste. ¿Podría haber sido la magia de la rosa pasando a tu cuerpo?" sugirió Warm Shade.

Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis y Twilight miraron al changeling sorprendidas.

"Debo admitir que es una posibilidad." dijo Celestia.

"Bien pensado Warm Shade." dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

"Pero… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué la rosa reaccionaría con algo que literalmente NO ES de Equestria? ¿Y porque una magia tendría el efecto de anular otra?" preguntó Alexander.

"La verdad no lo sé, Alexander." dijo Celestia. "Pero ahora sabemos que tienes lo que muchos en épocas anteriores e incluso hoy en día, considerarían un don."

En ese instante Alexander se quedó quieto en donde estaba por algunos segundos.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Ya tenía mis sospechas cuando pasó la fiesta de Fancy Pants, pero pensé que solamente sería relacionado con el aura que puedo ver a veces…no con esto." dijo Alexander algo nervioso.

"¿Y porque te ves tan mal Alexander? preguntó Rainbow. "¡Eso es asombroso si me lo preguntas!"

"Debo reconocer que el no ser afectado por nuestra magia puede tener sus beneficios." dijo Rarity.

"No es tan simple." dijo Alexander.

"Alexander tiene razón." dijo Chrysalis. "Imagina cómo reaccionarían los demás ponis si supieran esto."

"Ciertamente no es algo simple. En tiempos más antiguos, la inmunidad a la magia le habría dado un poder inmenso a quien la tuviera." dijo Luna.

"La verdad no es eso lo que me preocupa." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de todas.

"¿Entonces qué es?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Me preocupa…lo que piensen ustedes." dijo Alexander aún nervioso.

Las Princesas y Chrysalis se miraron por un segundo. Las chicas también hicieron lo mismo.

Inesperadamente, Alexander sintió algo. Ese algo era un abrazo.

Alexander miró hacia abajo, y pudo ver que era Pinkie Pie la que estaba abrazándolo.

"¿Pinkie?"

"No seas tontito." dijo Pinkie Pie. "¿Crees que por eso dejaríamos de ser tus amigas? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Nope! ¡Never!"

"Pínkie Pie tiene razón." dijo Fluttershy acercándose. "Eres un gran amigo. Has ayudado en muchas cosas a todas nosotras y no veo porque te preocupa tanto."

"Fluttershy tiene razón." dijo Celestia. "No creo que alguien que haya hecho tanto por nosotros tenga malas intenciones."

"Además, no es que hayas cambiado en el físico o algo grave. Sigues siendo el mismo Alex que conocemos." dijo Rainbow Dash en un tono amigable.

Alexander comenzó a mirar a las Princesas, a Chrysalis, a las chicas, a Spike y finalmente a Warm Shade. Todos le devolvieron una sonrisa.

Luego dio un suspiro, al parecer de alivio. "Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo eso. Gracias."

"Creo que eso es todo por ahora." dijo Celestia. Las chicas y Warm Shade comenzaron a caminar a la salida. Alexander también, pero…

"Aunque hay algo más para ti Alexander."

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó él mientras volvía a darse vuelta para ver a Celestia otra vez.

"Así es. Necesito que hoy te quedes en Canterlot. ¿Es posible?"

"No veo porque no." dijo Alexander mientras veía a las chicas. "No se preocupen. Mañana volveré."

"Está bien." dijo Twilight. Alexander escuchó un montón de "Adiós Alex.", "Nos vemos mañana." y "Chao chao." antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

"Entonces… ¿Para qué necesitas que me quede?" preguntó el humano mientras se daba vuelta nuevamente.

"Para darte tu primera lección de combate, por supuesto." dijo una voz familiar.

Alexander se alegró al ver que atrás de Celestia, Luna y Chrysalis, cierto capitán de la Guardia Real venia caminando hacia él.

"¡Shining Armor!" dijo Alexander mientras lo saludaba. "¿Cómo va todo?"

"Mucho mejor, gracias a Twily y todos ustedes." dijo Shining Armor.

"Realmente me sorprendió toda la situación cuando nos informaron."

"Dímelo a mí." dijo Shining comenzando a reír. "Cuando supimos que apareció un Imperio de la nada, inmediatamente tanto Cadance como yo nos ofrecimos a mantener el lugar, ya que apareció antes de la boda. Pero el rey Sombra apareció casi una semana después."

"¿Habías dicho algo de que comenzaríamos a entrenar?"

"Así es. Lamentablemente mañana debo volver al Imperio de Cristal, pero la otra semana volveré, y te entrenaré por una semana completa."

"Por mí está bien. Me sentiré satisfecho sabiendo solo lo básico por ahora. De hecho agradezco que te estés dando el tiempo para esto."

"No hay de qué. Hiciste mucho por nosotros, además ahora tienes un don." dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Estabas escuchando?"

"Shining Armor había llegado desde ayer. Y si, escucho nuestra charla." dijo Celestia.

"Pero no te preocupes. Estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de la Princesa. Ayudaste a Cadance y pudimos casarnos sin problemas, además has ayudado a otros cuando yo no he podido, así que es obvio que no hay problema."

"El patio de entrenamiento que te mencioné será suficiente Shining." dijo Luna.

"Gracias Princesa Luna." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a Alexander. "¿Estás listo?"

Alexander miró a Shining Armor con una sonrisa, y con su mano izquierda levantó su dedo pulgar.

"Cuando quieras."

"Entonces sígueme." dijo Shining mientras él y Alexander comenzaban a caminar fuera del salón.

Cuando ambos salieron, Celestia miró a su hermana.

"Desde que Alexander apareció, se ha hecho notar. ¿No lo crees?"

"Así es." respondió Luna. "Salvó al Elemento de la Bondad, comenzó a forjar amistades desde el primer día, ha salvado a varios ponis de situaciones difíciles, nos ayudó a recuperar Canterlot y a derrotar al rey Sombra."

"Sin mencionar 'aquél' suceso…me preguntó…" Celestia comenzó a caminar. "¿Cuándo será que finalmente lo sepa?"

Luna caminó hacia su hermana.

"Solo el tiempo lo dirá, Tia."

.

.

.

.

Cuando estaban llegando al patio de entrenamiento, Alexander se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío, pero aun así estaba equipado con todo lo que se podía necesitar: Pesas, escudos, lanzas, espacios para hacer ejercicios de trote, obstáculos y mucho más.

"Wow. Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto." dijo Alexander mientras seguía admirando el lugar.

Shining Armor se detuvo antes de tocar la entrada, haciendo que Alexander también se detuviera.

"Alexander. Debo aclarar algo antes de que toques el suelo de este patio."

"Dime." dijo Alexander poniéndose al lado de Shining Armor.

"Una vez que comencemos, y durante cada sesión de entrenamiento, no seré un conocido para ti."

Alexander se sorprendió un poco, y Shining miró a la cara a Alexander.

"Seré tu instructor, y me emplearé a fondo para que en el tiempo en el que estés bajo mi tutela, tengas las mismas capacidades que un soldado de Celestia. ¿Está claro?"

Alexander comenzó a sonreír y puso su mano en uno de los hombros de Shining.

"Un gran líder dijo una vez que el mejor atajo es el que uno nunca toma. Dedicación y tiempo es lo único necesario." dijo Alexander, entendiendo lo que Shining quiso decir.

"Es un buen consejo. Entonces… ¿Estás preparado?" le preguntó Shining, mientras caminaba hacia el área del patio.

Alexander cruzó hacia donde estaba Shining Armor, con una expresión seria.

"Por supuesto, Capitán Shining Armor."

BGM: watch?v=rc-ZeEFUiKM (Leif Army ~ In Search of the Victory ~ Base (Extended))

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar." dijo Shining con una sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar al centro del patio.

"Me gustaría comenzar analizando tus capacidades Alexander." dijo Shining Armor.

"¿Mis capacidades? Específicamente…" dijo Alexander tratando de terminar la frase.

"Primero quiero ver cómo te defiendes." dijo Shining Adoptando una posición de combate. "Intentaré darte un golpe directo al cuerpo. Lo que quiero que hagas ahora es tratar de esquivar la mayor cantidad de veces posible. Esto es para ver tu tiempo de reacción y velocidad."

"Está bien. Estoy listo." dijo Alexander preparándose.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Alexander se dio cuenta de que Shining Armor se lanzó hacia donde estaba él.

Alexander dio un salto a su izquierda, pudiendo evitar el golpe.

"(Es muy rápido.)" pensó Alexander mientras volvía a mirar al hermano de Twilight.

"Nada mal." dijo Shining. "Creo que puedo subir la dificultad."

Inmediatamente, Shining Armor volvió a lanzarse hacia Alexander, y esta vez con mayor velocidad que antes.

Alexander en vez de dar otro salto, lo esquivó por un pequeño margen, pero estando en una posición en donde pudiera verlo. Rápidamente Shining Armor usó uno de sus cascos para tratar de golpear el estómago de Alexander, este reaccionó esquivando de la misma manera que esquivó a Big Mac cuando fue a conocer Sweet Apple Acress.

Pero eso no detuvo a Shining Armor de volver a intentar otro golpe, y otro, y otro. Golpes que Alexander logró esquivar a tiempo gracias a sus reflejos.

Durante unos segundos Alexander estuvo esquivando los cascos de Shining, y después de un minuto completo se detuvo.

Alexander estaba sudando, claramente cansado. Shining parecía estar en mejores condiciones.

"Vaya, debo admitirlo. Tu velocidad de reacción es mayor a la de un poni común e incluso a la de algunos soldados de la Guardia. Tu rasgo más característico hasta ahora son tus reflejos. No pude golpearte ni una sola vez."

"En esa última…serie de golpes…créeme…que casi lo logras." dijo Alexander mientras recuperaba el aire.

"Ninguno de mis reclutas había podido esquivar mis golpes al principio. Creo que el entrenarte será muy beneficioso para ambos."

"¿Lo crees?" preguntó Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Si pulimos más tus capacidades, estoy seguro que serás incluso mejor que los guardias comunes de Celestia, siempre y cuando uses tu fuerza principalmente para defenderte y defender."

"¿Y en que te beneficia a ti?"

"Gracias a tu cuerpo puedes hacer maniobras y movimientos que nosotros no podemos. Si bien no puedo moverme como tú, podría adaptar mis movimientos a medida que te observo."

"Si te sirve, pues no hay problema." dijo Alexander mientras se estiraba un poco.

"Bien. Como solamente puedo darte lecciones hoy, te enseñaré sobre formas de atacar y de cómo dirigir efectivamente el ataque a un enemigo, así como también las formas de dejarlo incapacitado por puntos débiles o golpes fuertes."

"¿Estás seguro de enseñarme todo eso?"

Shining miró a Alexander con una sonrisa de éxito.

"Mi sangre de instructor está comenzando a hervir. Veo mucho potencial en ti Alexander, y no pienso desperdiciarlo. Además, si dominas lo que te voy a enseñar, serás de gran ayuda cuando las chicas deban enfrentar otro incidente que involucre el usar los Elementos de la Harmonía."

Alexander pensó eso por un segundo. Realmente no se le había ocurrido eso, ya que solo quería mejorar su defensa personal para que no fuera noqueado tan fácilmente.

"Ahora, necesito que des unas cuantas vueltas al patio trotando, y luego que hagas otros ejercicios de calentamiento." dijo Shining Armor mientras caminaba hacia unos sacos de práctica, que tenían la forma de un poni y que estaban sujetos por una especie de palo. "Necesito que puedas moverte sin problemas para lo que te voy a enseñar. ¿Está claro?"

Alexander comenzó a trotar de inmediato. "¡Señor, si señor!" dijo con una sonrisa.

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y en el castillo de Canterlot se hacía notar. No por la falta de iluminación, sino por la ausencia de otros ponis caminando por los pasillos y corredores.

Alexander después de estar varias horas entrenando con Shining Armor, estaba extremadamente cansado, pero al mismo tiempo tenía mucho conocimiento nuevo en su cabeza. Tras terminar su primera lección, se dio una buena ducha en uno de los baños del castillo, atendido por ponis que fueron informados de la situación, y habló con Celestia para saber en dónde se quedaría.

"Habitación con puerta roja, en el mismo piso que las habitaciones de las Princesas. Nada mal." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa mientras caminaba.

Cuando le faltaba un solo piso para llegar a su habitación, una voz lo detuvo.

"¡Pero qué ES…..ESO!"

Alexander se dio vuelta para ver que al otro extremo del pasillo venía un poni, al parecer un unicornio completamente blanco y con el pelo largo y algo liso, de color casi rubio, pero también tenía mezclas de café claro. El tamaño de su cuerno era un poco más pequeño que el de Celestia, pero era aún más grande que los que ha visto en otros unicornios. También traía la parte superior de un traje, con una corbata de moño de color azul en su cuello y al parecer una flor a su lado derecho.

"(Al parecer vio algo que no le gustó.)" dijo Alexander comenzando a subir de nuevo.

"¿Te atreves a ignorarme criatura?"

"(Oh, me estaba hablando a mí…espera. ¿QUÉ?.)" se dijo a sí mismo con algo de enojo cuando volvió a darse vuelta.

"¿Cómo es que una criatura tan horrorosa está vagando por el castillo sin que un guardia no se haya dado cuenta?"

"Disculpa. Me gustaría que aclaráramos algo en este momento." dijo Alexander mientras bajaba las escaleras. "Espero que con 'criatura horrorosa' no te estés refiriendo a mí. Porque si es así, creo que tenemos un problema."

"Por supuesto que me refiero a ti." dijo con algo de disgusto el poni. "No puedo creer que mis tías no tengan idea de que estas en el Castillo merodeando por allí."

"¿Tus tías?" preguntó Alexander confundido.

"Así es, mis tías. La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna. ¿Has oído hablar de ellas?" preguntó mientras en su rostro se notaba su exceso de confianza.

Alexander abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa.

"¿Celestia y Luna son tus TÍAS?"

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a no llamarlas por su título!?" dijo el poni casi en shock.

"No puedo creer que Celestia y Luna tengan a un tipo como tú como sobrino." dijo Alexander con falta de ánimo, mientras el poni levantó la ceja, comenzando a enojarse. "Por cierto, ellas son mis amigas y actualmente tengo la autorización para llamarlas así."

"No voy a creer lo que un monstruo plebeyo como tú diga." dijo el poni con los ojos cerrados y girando su cabeza para otro lado, haciendo un 'hmph' al final.

Alexander se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos, y luego comenzó a subir nuevamente.

El poni inmediatamente notó esto.

"¿¡A dónde crees que vas criatura!?"

"Ya tuve suficiente de tu idiotez. Me voy a dormir."

El poni comenzó a perder la paciencia, hasta que la furia comenzó a llenar su sangre.

"Tu…no irás… ¡A NINGÚN LADO!" gritó el poni, y con su casco trató de golpear la cabeza de Alexander.

*POW*

.

.

.

.

"¿Alexander?" Celestia preguntó del otro lado de la puerta roja.

"¿Tal vez aún está durmiendo?" dijo Luna mientras miraba a su hermana.

"Tal vez, pero ya son las 11 AM. Creo que es una buena hora para despertar." dijo Celestia.

"Voy…" dijo una voz desde el interior.

Ambas Princesas escucharon unos cuantos pasos y otros ruidos, y cuando la puerta se abrió, se sorprendieron por unos buenos segundos, al punto de que sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente.

Alexander había abierto la puerta, pero estaba despeinado con su cabello medianamente desordenado, su cara aún reflejaba algo de sueño, y estaba en su piyama, que consistía en una polera gris y un short rojo oscuro.

"Hola." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa y con algo de sueño.

"Hola Alexander." dijo Celestia aún algo sorprendida, pero luego dio una pequeña risa. "Al parecer ayer quedaste cansado."

"No me arrepiento de nada. Shining Armor es algo estricto, pero entiendo perfectamente porqué es Capitán. Ayer me enseñó muchas cosas."

"Lamentamos haberte despertado." dijo Luna, ahora ella dando una leve risa. "Pero son las 11 AM, creemos que es buena hora para despertar."

"No se preocupen, me levanto en un momento." dijo Alexander mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta. Después de unos minutos tras vestirse y lavar su cara, salió de la habitación, con su actitud y apariencia de siempre.

"Lamento eso, pero debo admitir que realmente estaba cansado por el entrenamiento."

"No hay problema. ¿Quieres acompañarnos en nuestro desayuno?" preguntó Celestia.

"Claro, me encantaría." dijo Alexander.

Mientras caminaban a la escalera, Alexander recordó algo.

"Celestia, Luna. Tengo que preguntarles algo, pero no se molesten."

"¿Qué es Alexander?" dijo Celestia. Luna también puso atención.

"¿Es verdad que esa excusa de noble que me encontré en la noche antes de ir a dormir es su sobrino?"

Esto hizo que ambas reaccionaran con una mezcla de ansiedad y algo de tristeza.

"¿Blueblood…te causó problemas ayer?" preguntó Celestia.

"¿Blueblood?" preguntó Alexander con una ceja levantada.

"Nuestro sobrino…su nombre es Blueblood." dijo Celestia, mirando para otro lado, claramente incomoda.

"Lleva mucho tiempo sin aprender… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta ves?" preguntó Luna con un casco en su cara y los ojos cerrados.

"Veamos…" dijo Alexander mientras pensaba en lo sucedido anoche. "Fui varias veces nombrado como criatura horrorosa, plebeyo, y que no entendía como algo como yo estaba merodeando en el castillo sin haber sido detenido por un guardia."

Alexander notó el enojo de ambas con solo verles el rostro.

"Alexander, realmente lo…"

"¡Ah! Y al final trató de golpearme mientras le di la espalda para ir a dormir." dijo Alexander como punto final.

Esto hizo que las Princesa inhalaran aire a modo de sorpresa.

"No…se acabó." dijo Celestia. "Blueblood está en problemas…y si no aprende después de esto…"

"Solo espera a que le ponga los cascos encima." dijo Luna claramente enojada.

Alexander comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de ambas.

"Es extraño verlas así, preocupadas como una familia común. Es bueno ver ese lado de ustedes."

Las Princesas comenzaron a sonreír.

"Ah…y creo que les debo una disculpa." dijo Alexander con su mano izquierda atrás de su cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntaron ambas Princesas al mismo tiempo mientras todos bajaban las escaleras.

"Por eso." dijo Alexander apuntando hacia abajo, y al mirar, las Princesas entendieron y volvieron a sorprenderse.

En el suelo estaba Blueblood, pero estaba inconsciente.

"Cuando me trató de golpear…bueno, solo reaccioné para defenderme, y puedo decir que lo que enseña Shining Armor es material de primera." dijo Alexander algo nervioso con una sonrisa.

Celestia y Luna siguieron viendo a su sobrino en el suelo por unos segundos más, luego se miraron una a la otra y comenzaron a reír, para finalmente mirar a Alexander.

"No te preocupes, se lo merece." dijo Luna.

"Pero será mejor avisarle al personal cuando lleguemos al comedor." dijo Celestia mientras volvían a caminar. "¿Te gustan los Pancakes Alexander?"

Alexander comenzó a sonreír mientras seguía a las Princesas.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los probé, pero sí. Me encantan."

 **[NDA: Desde ahora comienza el segundo arco argumental de Fatum.]**


	20. XX: Magikz Redux

**Capítulo XX: Magikz Redux.**

Después de haber visto a los animales en su cabaña, Fluttershy salió a dar una caminata para relajarse, ya que por algún motivo comenzó a pensar en las posibles razones por las cuales Alexander se quedó en Canterlot ayer.

"¡Fluttershy! Buenos días." dijo una voz familiar.

"Oh. Buenos días Rarity." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Rarity notó que Fluttershy estaba algo pensativa, y una pequeña teoría comenzó a formarse en su cabeza.

"¿Te parece si vamos a tomar una taza de té a mi casa querida?"

"Por supuesto." respondió Fluttershy mientras seguía a Rarity a Carrusel Boutique.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de Rarity, después de unos minutos ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa que estaba en la cocina.

"Debo admitir que la situación de ayer me tomó por sorpresa." dijo Rarity mientras que con su magia hacia flotar la taza de té.

"Es cierto. Nunca había pensado que Alexander podría ser inmune a la magia." dijo Fluttershy mientras tomata su taza.

Rarity comenzó a sonreír. "Y últimamente… ¿Qué piensas de Alexander?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Fluttershy, quién inmediatamente miró sorprendida a Rarity.

"¿Qué…pienso de Alexander?"

"Así es." dijo Rarity, tomando un sorbo de su té. "Desde su llegada a Equestria, ha hecho muchas cosas buenas y ha podido hablar con muchos de los habitantes de Ponyville."

"Gracias a él, pude volver con ustedes sana y salva." dijo Fluttershy, mirando su taza de té con una sonrisa. "

Rarity estaba por hacer la pregunta definitiva, pero sorprendentemente Fluttershy en cierta manera se le adelantó.

"Rarity." dijo Fluttershy, llamando su atención. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro querida." dijo ella mientras nuevamente tomaba un sorbo de té.

Fluttershy se tomó algo de tiempo antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Crees que Alexander esté listo para formar una familia?"

Rarity inmediatamente comenzó a botar desde su boca el té de la sorpresa que tuvo al escuchar esa pregunta de Fluttershy.

"¿F-familia?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Si… él me habló del tema cuando todas nos separamos en Canterlot aquél día." dijo Fluttershy, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. "De…encontrar a ese 'alguien' especial…y formar una familia."

"Bueno querida, si él decide que quiere formar una familia… ¿Quién soy yo para detenerlo?" dijo Rarity. "Además…veo que estás muy atenta a su idea." le dijo con un leve tono burlesco.

Fluttershy inmediatamente reaccionó y comenzó a sonrojarse. "¡No! ¡Es solo que…!" después de unos segundos, tapó parte de su cara con su pelo.

"Pareces muy preocupada de él querida, y es completamente normal. Después de todo creo que ha sorprendido a más de una yegua hasta ahora, incluyendo a las Princesas, pero tiene un cierto cuidado especial contigo."

"De… ¿De verdad?" preguntó Fluttershy con la voz algo baja,

"Te dio cobijo cuando estabas perdida, se preocupó de ponerte en una cama cuando llegaste cansada a Ponyville, nos ayudó a ambas y a Pinkie cuando tuviste ese problema con Iron Will, te invitó a TI como acompañante a la fiesta del poni más importante de Canterlot, sin mencionar que junto a Twilight, la Princesas Luna y Cadance nos salvó a todos de la invasión de los changelings."

"También me ha ayudado constantemente con mis animales y hemos intercambiado unas cuantas historias." agregó Fluttershy.

"Creo que está claro que se preocupa por ti, querida."

"Pero-"

Fluttershy fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada, y luego se escuchó el sonido de la campana cuando alguien entra.

"Tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento." dijo Rarity levantándose con una sonrisa. "¡Ya voy!"

Ambas se dirigieron a la entrada, y para su sorpresa, una poni familiar estaba frente a ellas.

"¡Ah perfecto! Esto lo hace más fácil." dijo la poni mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Fluttershy y Rarity. "Yo, Photo Finish… ¡He llegado!...otra vez."

BGM: watch?v=ao85gGaV4CI (Gramarye Troupe - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

Rarity y Fluttershy quedaron realmente sorprendidas de que Photo Finish hubiera decidido volver a verlas, después de recordar lo ocurrido la última vez que la vieron.

"¿Photo Finish? Pero…" Rarity estaba muy confundida. Realmente pensó que ella no vendría a su tienda otra vez.

"Ummm… ¿Acaso la llamaste Rarity?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"No, no lo hice." respondió ella.

"Y tiene razón." dijo Photo Finish. "Antes de seguir me gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad de disculparme."

Fluttershy y Rarity se miraron una a la otra por un segundo.

"Cuando tuve esas sesiones con Floottershy, realmente no aprecié el esfuerzo y el valor de tus vestidos Rarity. Por favor acepta mis más sinceras disculpas." dijo Photo Finish mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

Esto pillo completamente desprevenidas a ambas, pero luego comenzaron a sonreír.

"Ya es cosa del pasado Photo Finish." dijo Rarity amablemente. "Pero debo saber… ¿Qué te trae nuevamente a Ponyville?"

"Necesito de la ayuda de ambas."

"¿De ambas? ¿De mí también?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Correcto." dijo Photo Finish con una sonrisa. "Me gustaría pedirte que modeles una vez más Floottershy."

"No puedo." dijo inmediatamente Fluttershy. "No puedo volver a ser modelo."

"No necesitas volver. Sería solamente una sola sesión de fotos."

"¿Solo una?" preguntó Rarity.

"Estoy segura de que sabes que se acerca la aclamada semana de moda en Manehattan."

"Por supuesto." dijo Rarity emocionada, y luego se sorprendió, entendiendo lo que Photo Finish quería.

"Entonces…usted quiere que…"

"Exacto. Para participar se necesita de modelos y de un diseñador que proporcione prendas a dichos modelos, pero para calificar se debe mandar una sesión de fotos que los mismos organizadores evaluarán." dijo Photo Finish mientras miraba para otro lado como acostumbra a hacerlo.

"Ummmm…" Fluttershy estaba algo indecisa.

Rarity miró a Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, querida. Es solo una sesión, y la semana de moda de Manehattan es uno de los eventos de moda más importantes en Equestria. Tanto que incluso las Princesas son invitadas al evento."

"Una sesión. Es todo lo que pido." dijo Photo Finish mientras se acercaba más a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se vio pensativa por varios segundos, hasta que tomó su decisión.

"Muy bien…lo haré." dijo mientras miraba a Photo Finish, quién tenía una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie.

"¡Perfecto! Ahora solo necesito encontrar a un modelo masculino."

"¿¡Qué!?" preguntó casi gritando Fluttershy. Una cosa es que ella modele, pero el tener a un semental cerca mientras lo hace es algo totalmente diferente.

"Por supuesto, la categoría principal de este año es de pareja mixta." dijo Rarity recordando ese dato.

"Cambié de parecer. Ya no quiero." dijo Fluttershy comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

"Fluttershy querida, no es para tanto. Es solo un semental, no tienes de que preocuparte." dijo Rarity tratando de calmarla. "Tú solo debes preocuparte por tu parte del trabajo."

"Pero…" Fluttershy seguía nerviosa.

"¿Dónde podré encontrar a un posible modelo en las cercanías? Tal vez deba ir a Canterlot, o tal vez a-"

Photo Finish fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campana de la entrada.

"¿Rarity? Me dijeron que Fluttershy estaba contigo." dijo una voz que tanto Rarity como Fluttershy reconocieron.

BGM –OFF-

Las tres vieron a Alexander acercarse a ellas de una manera particular, ya que él venía solo con la polera en la parte superior, mientras que su chaqueta la tenía en su mano derecha, pero su brazo estaba de tal forma que parecía que estuviera sosteniendo su chaqueta como un saco, teniéndola en su espalda.

"Hola chicas. ¿Oh?" dijo Alexander, dándose cuenta de la tercera poni. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate."

"¡Alexander!" dijo Fluttershy mientras se acercó a él. "¿Estuviste bien ayer en Canterlot?"

"No hubo problemas, de hecho estuve el resto del día con Shining Armor y dormí en el mismo piso que las Princesas."

Fluttershy y Rarity miraron a Alexander con sorpresa, mientras que Photo Finish tenía la boca abierta del asombro.

"¿E-en el mismo piso que las Princesas?" preguntó Rarity.

"Hay una habitación en el centro que está entre las habitaciones de Celestia y Luna. Ahí fue donde pasé la noche. El único inconveniente fue el encuentro con ese unicornio blanco…"

Rarity reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar ese dato.

"¿De casualidad ese unicornio era arrogante, egocéntrico, odioso e inaguantable?"

"Veo que tú también tuviste tu mal rato con Blueblood." dijo Alexander algo desanimado.

"En la Gran Gala del Galope…espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas."

"Mmmmmm…" dijo Alexander de modo pensativo. "Me llamó criatura horrorosa, plebeyo, y me trató de golpear, pero defendiéndome lo dejé inconsciente." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

Ahora Rarity y Fluttershy fueron las que quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Había escuchado rumores." dijo Photo Finish, llamando la atención de todos. "De un ser de raza desconocida que era cercano a las Princesas. Entonces eres tú."

"El único humano en Equestria, para servirle." dijo Alexander mientras le hacía un guiño con su ojo izquierdo a Photo Finish.

"Excelentes prendas. ¿Acaso las diseñó Rarity?"

"En efecto. No puedo seguir agradeciéndole lo suficiente por las prendas que me ha hecho."

"Oh Alexander, me halagas." dijo Rarity algo avergonzada.

Photo Finish siguió mirando a Alexander desde varios ángulos, como si estuviera analizándolo.

"Esa actitud amistosa. Esa forma de caminar. Esa forma de traer la chaqueta…simplemente fantástico." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Disculpe, pero creo que no la he conocido antes." dijo Alexander "¿Quién es usted?"

"Mi nombre es Photo Finish. Fotógrafa de moda, buscando…" luego apuntó hacia un lugar hacia arriba con sus cascos. "¡La magia!"

Alexander miró a Rarity y Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

"Creo que la magia la trajo hacia ellas. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander. "Extrañamente a mi parecer Fluttershy tiene el carisma para ser una modelo."

"Así es. Ya fue una de mis modelos después de todo." dijo Photo Finish, llamando completamente la atención de Alexander.

"¿De verdad?" luego miró a Fluttershy con una sonrisa. "¿Fuiste una modelo? ¿En serio?"

"Es una larga historia." dijo Rarity.

"Mmmm. Esto sería atrevido, pero realmente interesante para ellos, no hay duda." dijo Photo Finish mientras observaba a Alexander.

"Me ha estado observando por un rato. ¿Alguna razón en particular?"

"Está decidido: Tú serás mi modelo masculino."

Rarity y Fluttershy inmediatamente miraron a Alexander sorprendidas, mientras que Alexander tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar.

"¿Qué?"

"Necesito una sesión de fotos de una pareja mixta. Floottershy ya se ofreció como mi modelo femenina, y necesitaba a un semental, pero TÚ." dijo Photo Finish acercándose a Alexander. "Diría que revolucionarías el mundo de la moda si fueras su pareja, después de todo aún hay ponis que la recuerdan a ella como modelo."

Alexander miró a Rarity y Fluttershy realmente confundido.

"No sé si es una buena idea. No sé nada de esto."

"Moda entre especies. ¡Fascinante!" dijo Photo Finish caminando alrededor del lugar.

"¿Tengo alguna chance de negarme?" Alexander le preguntó a Rarity.

"Creo que sí, pero…" luego Rarity le hizo una seña con los cascos de que se acercara, y comenzó a hablarle al oído. "Creo que Fluttershy estaría más tranquila realizando esto contigo que con cualquier otro semental."

Alexander pensó por varios segundos indeciso, hasta que finalmente miró a Fluttershy, que al mismo tiempo estaba mirándolo a él.

"Fluttershy… ¿Estaría bien si decido hacer esto contigo? No voy a obligarte a hacerlo, pero-"

"Ummmm…" Fluttershy bajó un poco su cabeza, escondiendo parte de su rostro con su pelo, algo avergonzada. "Realmente no tendría problemas…si tu fueras mi pareja."

Alexander dio un suspiro, dándose por vencido.

"Muy bien, tu ganas Photo Finish. Acepto." le dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"¡Excelente!" dijo ella levantándose, y golpeando los cascos de sus patas frontales entre sí por un segundo. "¡Vengan!"

Inmediatamente la puerta de la tienda se abrió, y una serie de ponis, tanto yeguas como sementales entraron y se pararon frente a Fluttershy y Alexander.

"¡Wow! ¿De dónde salieron? No los vi afuera cuando llegue." dijo Alexander.

"Siempre están atentos a mi llamado, por algo tienen su empleo." respondió Photo Finish. "Ahora chicos, necesito que preparen a Flootershy y también a Alexander." luego miró a Rarity. "Rarity, la vestimenta te la dejo a ti. Sorpréndeme."

"No hay mucha elección para Alexander, pero déjemelo a mí."

.

.

.

.

"Lo más probable es que esté con algún pedido importante."

"Pero por lo menos nos habría avisado ¿No crees? Ya se está haciendo tarde y no hemos sabido nada."

"Tampoco hemos visto a Fluttershy."

"Oooooohh. Tal vez se están divirtiendo… ¡Y NO NOS HAN DICHO!"

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie venían discutiendo mientras se dirigían a Carrusel Boutique, cuando notaron algo extraño.

"¿Qué esos no son…los que siempre están con Photo Finish?"

"Bueno, eso explicaría porque no hemos visto a Rarity." dijo Applejack.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Vamos a ver!" dijo Pinkie, e instantáneamente llegó a la entrada, asustando a los otros ponis, mientras que las demás venían tras ella.

"Nunca me cansaré de preguntarme como lo haces Pinkie." dijo Twilight sonriéndole mientras pedían permiso para pasar, y abrieron la puerta de la entrada.

"¡Chicas!" escucharon todas de una voz familiar. "Qué bueno que llegaron, estamos por comenzar."

"¿Rarity?" dijeron todas confundidas, y luego vieron que Photo Finish estaba al frente del escenario, al parecer esperando algo.

"Sesión de fotos, Fluttershy y un acompañante inusual. De otro mundo podríamos decir." dijo Rarity con su tono de siempre, y Twilight logró captar el mensaje.

"¿De verdad?"

"En un momento lo verán con sus propios ojos."

"Comenzamos… ¡Ahora!" dijo Photo Finish mientras la cámara de ella comenzaba a desplegarse y quedar en posición fija.

BGM: watch?v=kYblnlP2310 (Contest! (Variation) - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Music Extended)

Fluttershy comenzó a caminar al centro de la mini pasarela redonda que hay al interior de la tienda, y por unos segundos se quedó allí, con la sonrisa que acostumbra tener en su día a día.

El vestido que estaba usando, era una variante de su vestido que uso tanto en la Gran Gala del Galope como en la fiesta de Fancy Pants, pero parte del vestido en vez de estar decorado con amarillo, estaba decorado de color blanco, y en más áreas que la versión original, además las flores decorativas en su cabello eran unas pequeñas rosas rojas.

"¡Qué elegancia! ¡Qué sonrisa! Por favor, camina con tu propia gracia Flootershy." Photo Finish estaba tomando varias fotos, mientras que las chicas estaban sorprendidas con el traje de Fluttershy.

Durante unos minutos, Fluttershy dio unas vueltas y se sentó en el piso para ser fotografiada con los ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa que fascinaría a muchos.

"Y el segundo modelo entra… ¡Ahora!"

Cuando Photo Finish terminó de hablar, Alexander caminó lentamente hacia la pasarela, ya que al oír la voz de Twilight y las demás, pensó en hacer algo que les llamara la atención.

Tenía puesto el traje que usó en la fiesta de Fancy Pants, pero ahora además tenía un fedora negro con una línea del color de los bordes de su traje.

"¡Oh! ¡Me encanta!" Photo Finish no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a tomar muchas fotos.

"(Veamos si esto resulta.)" pensó Alexander, mientras preparaba su movimiento.

Cuando llegó al centro, con su mano izquierda tomó su fedora, y lo lanzó hacia arriba, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Por unos segundos su sombrero estuvo en el aire, y cuando comenzó a caer, calculando el momento Alexander volvió a tomar el fedora, y lo volvió a poner en su cabeza, manteniendo su mano izquierda encima del sombrero, mientras sonreía y hacía un guiño con su ojo derecho.

"¡Oooooh!" fue la reacción de muchos, incluyendo a las chicas, Photo Finish, e incluso Fluttershy, quien estaba en uno de los extremos, admirando el movimiento.

"¡Eso es! ¡Muéstrame esa actitud atrevida frente a la cámara!"

Alexander comenzó a hacer una serie de poses que recordaba haber visto en algunos programas e incluso caricaturas, y al parecer estaban dando un buen resultado ya que Photo Finish estaba fascinada, y las chicas también.

"Ahora, es momento de que ambos comiencen a brillar como uno." Photo Finish con su casco apuntó a Fluttershy, dándole la indicación de que se acercara a Alexander, pero él se adelantó a la idea, y se acercó a Fluttershy.

Con una leve reverencia, le ofreció su mano a Fluttershy, y ella mientras sonreía aceptó la oferta.

Luego comenzaron a caminar en círculos, lentamente, y haciendo unos cuantos movimientos en dirección a la cámara.

"Te vez muy tranquila. Pensé que estarías más nerviosa." le dijo Alexander a Fluttershy.

"Es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho haciendo esto contigo." fue la respuesta de ella.

"¿Te parece si les damos un acto final para recordar?"

"Pero… ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Déjamelo a mí. Tu solo asegúrate de hacer una expresión lo más dramática posible."

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza, y luego Alexander tomó a Fluttershy, sorprendiéndola un poco y claramente sorprendiendo mucho al resto.

Luego la sujetó de tal forma que parecían una pareja de baile pero al estilo humano, estando ambos un poco inclinados. Alexander miró a Fluttershy con ojos decisivos, mientras que ella hizo su expresión más dramática posible mirando a la cámara. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero no le importó. Photo Finish estaba sacando fotos como nunca.

"Ahora mira la cámara con tu mejor sonrisa." le susurró Alexander a Fluttershy, y luego dejó que ella volviera a estar en posición firme, y finalmente ambos miraron a la cámara, Fluttershy con su sonrisa habitual, y Alexander haciendo un movimiento con sus manos mientras intentó dar su mejor mirada seductora.

Luego del último flash de la cámara, algunos segundos pasaron sin que ocurriera nada, dando a entender que la sesión había terminado.

BGM –OFF-

Todos los ayudantes de Photo Finish, y las chicas, quedaron con la boca abierta al ver toda la sesión. Photo Finish tenía la sonrisa más grande que ha podido tener en su vida.

"¡Maravilloso! ¡Ambos estuvieron sensacionales!" dijo Photo Finish mientras su cámara comenzaba a comprimirse hasta ser un simple cubo.

"Hice todo lo posible para parecer interesante ante la cámara." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a reír.

"Di mi mejor esfuerzo." dijo Fluttershy mientras ella y Alexander bajaban de la pasarela.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" dijo Pinkie Pie mientras daba saltos de alegría.

"No pensé que vería algo como esto hoy, pero de todas maneras estuvo muy bien." dijo Twilight.

"Definitivamente me sorprendieron ustedes dos." dijo Applejack.

"Nada mal, nada mal." dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¡Estuvieron realmente increíbles!" dijo Rarity.

Luego de esto varios ponis en el lugar comenzaron a aplaudir con sus cascos.

"Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo." le dijo Alexander a Fluttershy.

"Así parece." dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Alexander y Fluttershy se arreglaron nuevamente y volvieron a estar como antes, y las chicas esperaron afuera mientras él, Fluttershy y Rarity terminaban de hablar con Photo Finish.

"Muchas gracias, a todos ustedes. Estoy seguro que los jueces estarán encantados con esto." dijo Photo Finish.

"Si pude ser de ayuda, pues me alegra haber ayudado."

"Fue muy divertido." dijo Fluttershy.

"¡No puedo creer que los jueces verán mi trabajo!" dijo Rarity emocionada.

"Dicho esto… ¡Me voy!" y rápidamente Photo Finish salió del lugar, y sus asistentes la siguieron a gran velocidad.

Cuando Alexander, Fluttershy y Rarity salieron del lugar, Twilight y las demás que estaban esperando se acercaron.

"¿Les parece si caminamos un rato? Después de todo me gustaría saber que fue de Alexander." dijo Twilight.

"¿Caminata por Ponyville? Será un placer." respondió Alexander.

Mientras caminaban alrededor de la parte central del pueblo, Alexander le contó a las demás sobre su entrenamiento con Shining Armor, su encuentro con Blueblood y el resultado de dicho encuentro, haciendo que las demás comenzaran a reír, sobre todo por la reacción que tuvieron las Princesas.

"No puedo creer que realmente noqueaste a Blueblood." dijo Rarity mientras reía.

"Para ser justos, él me trató de golpear primero, y por la espalda." dijo Alexander en su defensa.

"¿Y cómo te sientes teniendo a Shining Armor como entrenador?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Realmente tiene bien ganado su título de Capitán. Es muy fuerte y ágil en combate." respondió Alexander.

Luego él miró a Twilight.

"¿Pudiste contactar con tus amigas de Canterlot?"

Twilight comenzó a sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Hace unos días me junté con ellas en Canterlot, realmente se alegraron de que las haya visitado. Tuve un pequeño problema con una de mis amigas, Moondancer, pero ya está resuelto."

Luego Twilight abrazó a Alexander, sorprendiéndolo a él y a las demás.

"Muchas gracias por recordarme algo tan importante Alexander."

"Bueno, Lyra me lo había contado durante la preparación de la boda de Cadance, así que de nada." dijo Alexander mientras tenía su mano izquierda atrás de su cabeza.

Luego recordó algo que no había pensado durante la sesión de fotos.

"¿Saben dónde está Warm Shade? Ya que no vino con ustedes…"

"Ah, está trabajando en la granja junto con Big Mac." respondió Applejack.

"¿Podemos pasar a saludar?"

"Claro. Además Applebloom y sus amigas que están en la casa club querían preguntarte algo."

"No sabía que las Cutie Mark Crusaders tuvieran una casa club. Bueno… ¿Qué esperamos?"

.

.

.

.

"¿Quieres estas cajas aquí Big Mac?"

"Eeyup."

"Ok."

Warm Shade terminó de traer las cajas que requerían al establo, así que ahora se tomarían un descanso.

"Trabajando duro por lo que veo." dijo una voz familiar.

Warm Shade miró a la entrada, para ver a Alexander y las chicas que se estaban acercando.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Alexander.

"Sep. Ningún problema de momento." respondió Warm Shade.

"¿Cómo ha sido su desempeño Mac?" preguntó Applejack mientras se ponía al lado del changeling.

"Muy bueno. Es un trabajador que se esfuerza."

"Me alegra oír eso." dijo Applejack mientras se apoyaba en Warm Shade.

"¿Y tu estadía en Canterlot? ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Resulta que Shining Armor me estaba esperando para comenzar a darme lecciones de combate, y la próxima semana completa estaré bajo su tutela. Créeme, tiene todo el derecho de ser un capitán de la Guardia Real."

Por un momento, Alexander recordó algo que había pasado por alto, y las chicas notaron el cambio de actitud.

"¿Alexander?" Fluttershy se acercó algo preocupada.

"Warm Shade." dijo Alexander mirándolo. "¿De casualidad conocías a un changeling llamado Grunt?"

Warm Shade reaccionó al escuchar el nombre.

"¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?"

"Él es la razón por la que le pedí a Shining Armor que me entrenara, después de todo me noqueó antes de que pudiera decirle a la Princesa Luna sobre el plan de Chrysalis."

"Ya veo… ¿Y por qué me preguntas sobre él?"

"El…tuvo que haber sido lanzado por los aires cuando Cadance y Shining hicieron el hechizo. ¿Verdad? No creo que se hubiera logrado proteger de alguna forma."

"Es posiblemente lo que haya ocurrido. ¿Aún sigues preocupado?"

"Me preocupo porque a diferencia de los demás changelings, él sí era peligroso."

"Sigue siendo uno de los tantos changelings que volaron por los aires en aquella ocasión, así que no te preocupes."

Alexander comenzó a calmarse hasta volver a su actitud de siempre.

"Bueno, eso es un peso menos que tengo encima."

"¡Y ahora te agregaremos otro!" gritaron tres voces familiares.

Antes de que se diera vuelta y mientras reconocía las voces, Alexander fue golpeado a toda velocidad por tres potrillas que se le lanzaron a toda velocidad, logrando botarlo al suelo pero sin hacerle daño.

"He sido derrotado…" dijo Alexander fingiendo una voz débil.

Las chicas y los demás comenzaron a reír al ver que Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban encima de la espalda de Alexander, saltando mientras lo saludaban.

"¡Como estás Alex!" dijo Applebloom.

"Hace días que no te veíamos." dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Escuchamos que te llamó la Princesa. ¡Cool!" dijo Scootaloo.

"Jajajajaja." Rainbow Dash comenzó a reír. "El humano que ayudó a impedir la invasión de Canterlot, derrotado por tres potrillas."

"Una lástima, lo sé." dijo Alexander siguiéndole el juego. "¿Chicas? ¿Podrían salir de mi espalda para levantarme?"

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se salieron de la espalda de Alexander y se pusieron al lado de él, mientras que Alexander se sentó en posición india.

"Escuché de Applejack que querían decirme algo."

"¡Oh sí!" dijo Applebloom. "Es algo importante."

"Le pedimos a nuestra maestra Cherilee que nos diera el tiempo de un bloque de nuestra clase para poder presentarte en la escuela." dijo Sweetie Belle.

"¿Oh? ¿De verdad?"

"Queremos hacer una clase que se base en ti." dijo Scootaloo.

"Te presentarás y luego si es posible, responderás preguntas que te haremos, para aprender más sobre ti." dijo Applebloom.

"Y no hay que olvidar el relato de cómo te conocimos." dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Pero la señorita Cherilee dijo que solo se haría si tú estás de acuerdo." dijo Scootaloo.

Luego las tres hicieron la cara más adorable que pudieron hacer.

"¡Por favoooooooooooooooooooooor!"

Alexander inmediatamente puso su mano derecha en su pecho izquierdo en donde está su corazón, con la otra mano hizo una señal de que se detuvieran, y puso una cara parecida a estar sufriendo algo.

"No…puedo…demasiado…adorable…mi corazón…no aguanta."

Los demás comenzaron a reír frente a esta situación, y finalmente Alexander dio su respuesta

"Si su maestra les está dando la oportunidad… ¿Por qué no? Estoy de acuerdo."

"¿Entonces vendrás?" preguntaron las tres con una sonrisa de máximo nivel.

"Por supuesto, cuenten conmigo." dijo Alexander mientras con su mano izquierda hacía la seña de paz con sus dos dedos levantados.

Las pequeñas comenzaron a saltar y a moverse alrededor de Alexander, celebrando su aprobación.

"Creo que con todo lo ocurrido en la sesión y lo de ahora, me dio algo de sed." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a Applejack. "¿Puede este humano preguntarte algo que ha querido preguntar desde hace un tiempo?"

"Claro, dinos." dijo Applejack, y Big Mac también puso atención.

"¿De casualidad tienen algo de cidra que pueda probar? Tengo entendido que tienen de la que no es alcohólica."

Applejack miró a su hermano por un momento.

"Tú le dijiste. ¿Verdad?"

"Nope." dijo Big Mac mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"Me declaro culpable." dijo Warm Shade levantando un casco y con una sonrisa.

"Así que fuiste tú. ¿Eh?" Applejack agarró a Warm Shade y comenzó a hacerle coscorrones suaves en la cabeza. "Veo que si pusiste atención mientras te explicábamos de los productos."

"Bueno…te estabas dando el tiempo de explicarme…sería descortés de mi parte...el no saberlo…" Warm Shade logró responder mientras recibía los coscorrones de Applejack.

Luego ella soltó a Warm Shade, y miró a Alexander.

"Pensé que nunca preguntarías."

 **[NDA: El siguiente capítulo estará inspirado en un elemento en particular, y tal vez no tan conocido del Fandom de MLP.]**


	21. XXI: Sunny Town

**[Este capitulo está inspirado por los elementos de un Juego Flash: Story of the Blanks (Creado por el usuario Donitz en 'Newgrounds'). Les recomiendo buscar el juego. Es corto, tiene una historia más que decente, y está al estilo 8-bit. Como en capítulos anteriores, es altamente recomendable que usen la música de fondo proporcionada para darle un mejor ambiente a las situaciones.]**

 **Capítulo XXI: Sunny Town.**

"¿Qué tal aquí?" preguntó Alexander

"…Creo que debe ser un poco más a la derecha." dijo Fluttershy

"Entonces debe ser aquí." volvió a decir Alexander.

"Solo un poquitiiiiiito más a la izquierda." le dijo Fluttershy

"Entonces…debe ser…aquí. ¿Está bien así?" preguntó Alexander.

"Perfecto." respondió complacida Fluttershy.

"Muy bien. Puedes decirles que ya no hay problema." dijo Alexander.

En ese momento, Fluttershy voló a hacia otro árbol que había en su patio, mientras Alexander se bajaba del árbol en donde estaba usando unas escaleras.

Cuando terminó de bajar, pudo ver como tres pájaros, dos adultos y uno más pequeño entraron a la nueva casa que Alexander les había puesto. Tras unos segundos al parecer les gusto porque se les podía ver sonriendo.

Luego los tres pájaros comenzaron a volar alrededor de Alexander.

"¿Entonces creo que les gustó?" preguntó él.

"Están encantados con la casa." dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

"Pues fue un placer ayudar." dijo Alexander mientras seguía mirando a los pájaros, que luego volvieron a entrar a su nueva casa.

"Ya es hora de darle de comer a los animales." dijo Fluttershy comenzando a caminar al interior de su casa.

"Te acompaño." dijo Alexander, comenzando a seguirla.

Mientras Alexander caminaba estando atrás de Fluttershy, no pudo evitar el observarla…desde cierto ángulo.

"(Un momento… ¡Qué estoy haciendo!)" Alexander se dio un par de palmadas en la cara con ambas manos para calmarse, pero luego no puedo evitar el seguir viendo a Fluttershy, ya que algo que no había considerado antes lo dejo con una duda. "(Pero…me preguntó cómo es que…)"

Ella por un momento miró hacia atrás, y al darse cuenta de cómo, y hacia donde estaba mirando Alexander, le dio vergüenza y se detuvo.

"¿Hay…algún problema?"

Alexander rápidamente detuvo sus pensamientos y se enfocó en Fluttershy.

"L-lo siento. Es solo que…me comencé a preguntar algo que al principio no le di importancia."

Fluttershy giró un poco su cabeza en señal de duda.

"Verás." dijo Alexander. "No lo he preguntado porque puede que sea algo…incómodo, pero si me pudieras responder…dejaría de estar con esa inquietud."

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

"Bueno…es solo que… ¿Cómo es que pueden andar tan seguros por la calle estando desnudos?"

"Oh. Usualmente casi nadie en Ponyville usa ropa. En ocasiones las usamos para eventos y ocasiones importantes." respondió ella.

"Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Cómo es que están desnudos sin….uuuhhh…?" Alexander por un momento desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, y luego recordó parte de la charla que tuvo con Lyra en su casa. "Bueno…"

"¿Sin…?"

"Sin que…sin que…"

"¿Alexander?" mientras Fluttershy seguía confundida, Alexander cerró los ojos, estando más avergonzado ahora.

Era la primera vez que Fluttershy veía a Alexander tan avergonzado como ella. Se acercó hacia él, estando frente a frente.

"Ummm…"

"¡Sin que se vean sus partes íntimas!" gritó Alexander y luego miró hacia el otro lado, aún con los ojos cerrados, evitando el contacto visual con Fluttershy.

En ese momento Fluttershy se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir, y entendió porque Alexander estaba algo pensativo mirando desde atrás…desde…atrás.

Inmediatamente Fluttershy se puso roja como un tomate, y sus alas se levantaron completamente.

"¡B-bueno…es una…b-buena pregunta…e-es…solo que…ummm…!" Fluttershy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Alexander abrió los ojos y tuvo el valor para mirarla.

"Lo siento, realmente no debí preguntar eso y-" Alexander notó que además de que la cara de Fluttershy estaba roja, nuevamente tenía sus alas levantadas. "(Otra vez…creo que tendré que investigar en algún momento de esto.)"

Mientras Fluttershy seguía roja, y con parte de su rostro oculto por su cabello, Alexander se acercó, se agacho y le puso su mano en una de sus mejillas, haciendo que ella se quedara completamente quieta.

"Olvídalo. Solo logré que te pusieras nerviosa y quedaras incomoda." luego se levantó. "Ya lo sabré en su momento. Ahora, creo que tus animales deben comer. ¿Verdad?"

Fluttershy después de unos segundos, volvió a la normalidad.

"Oh, así es…deben tener hambre. Sobre todo Angel."

Pensando que Fluttershy estaría incómoda si ella pasa primero, Alexander comenzó a caminar.

"Vamos. Yo lidero esta vez." le dijo con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy entendió el acto de Alexander y le devolvió una sonrisa que nuevamente Alexander disfrutó ver.

"Gracias."

.

.

.

.

Estaba comenzando a atardecer, y Alexander quedó satisfecho con la ayuda que le proporcionó a Fluttershy hoy, pero aún faltaba algo que tenía que hacer antes de volver a casa.

Llegó a la entrada del Bosque Everfree con una mochila, pero como era adaptada para los ponis, la amarró a uno de los lados de su pantalón. Además por el tamaño pequeño que tiene, no le va a molestar.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, pero una voz familiar lo detuvo.

"¡Alex!" se escuchó el gritó de una voz, específicamente de una potrilla.

"¡Applebloom!" dijo Alexander recibiendo a la pequeña poni, levantándola por unos segundos y tomándola con sus manos. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Vas a ver a Zecora?" preguntó ella.

"Así es. Tengo un favor que pedirle."

"¿Puedo acompañarte? Me gusta ir a visitarla de vez en cuando."

"Ahora que estoy yo para acompañarte, no hay problema. Solo recuerda que cuando estés sola, no entres a estas horas. No queremos que ocurra otro incidente como el de los Timberwolves."

"Entendido." dijo ella, haciendo el mismo movimiento que hace Rainbow Dash, parecido a un saludo militar.

"Muy bien, ponte cómoda." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Applebloom se sorprendió un poco. "¿Me vas a cargar?"

"Cuando necesite mis manos, yo te aviso." le dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Applebloom comenzó a reír. "Las chicas estarán muertas de envidia cuando les cuente esto."

"Aprovéchalo mientras dure." dijo Alexander.

"Deberías cargar así a una yegua, estoy seguro que estarán muy cómodas también."

Alexander se sorprendió de que Applebloom dijera eso, pero luego comenzó a sonreír nuevamente.

"Lo tendré en mente."

Les tomó unos minutos el llegar hasta la choza de Zecora. Applebloom se bajó de las manos de Alexander y él toco tres veces la puerta. Tras unos segundos, Zecora abrió la puerta, comenzando a sonreír.

"Alexander, Applebloom. Bienvenidos."

"Ha pasado un tiempo Zecora." dijo Alexander saludando con su mano.

"¡Hola Zecora!" dijo Applebloom.

"Por favor, pasen." dijo Zecora mientras abría completamente la puerta para que todos entraran.

Applebloom se quedó observando las pociones y decoraciones en el interior, mientras que Zecora y Alexander estaban conversando.

"¿Poción energética?" preguntó Zecora.

"Verás, en mi mundo existían las 'bebidas energéticas'." comenzó a explicar Alexander. "Su función era proporcionar la energía necesaria para hacer que el cuerpo se esfuerce un poco más mientras está ejercitándose."

"Ahora que me has dicho su función, puedo hacer algo parecido. ¿Alguna razón para necesitar dicha poción?"

"Shining Armor me está dando lecciones de combate, y me dijo que tratara de forzar mi cuerpo de vez en cuando, para así aumentar mi resistencia y por ende la carga que podría soportar mi cuerpo en el futuro."

"Entiendo." dijo ella levantándose. "Dame unos minutos, y tu poción estará lista sin apuros."

"Muchas gracias Zecora." dijo Alexander, mientras dejaba 50 bits en una de las mesas.

"No es necesario Alexander." dijo ella.

"Insisto." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

Zecora comenzó a reír.

"Pues entonces muchas gracias."

"Solo creo que es lo justo, no te preocupes."

.

.

.

.

"Nuevamente agradezco tu ayuda Zecora." dijo Alexander mientras él y Applebloom estaban afuera despidiéndose de Zecora.

"No fue nada Alexander, pero…" Zecora cambió a un tono serio. "Será mejor que vuelvan lo antes posible a sus casas."

Era la primera vez que Alexander escuchaba a Zecora tan seria.

"Supongo que es natural que las criaturas anden merodeando más seguido de noche, tienes razón." dijo Alexander.

"No solo las criaturas, mi querido humano. Nunca tientes a la suerte estando en el Bosque Everfree. No querrás estar aquí para ver los eventos que podrían ocurrir."

"Tomaré el consejo." dijo Alexander tomando a Applebloom con los brazos nuevamente. "Hasta luego Zecora."

"¡Adiós!" dijo Applebloom despidiéndose con sus cascos.

Mientras Alexander y Applebloom seguían su camino de regreso, se pusieron a conversar un rato.

"¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir con 'los eventos que podrían ocurrir'?" preguntó Applebloom.

"La verdad no lo sé, pero tampoco nos quedaremos para averiguarlo." dijo Alexander.

Los minutos pasaron y ambos siguieron su camino, pero en medio de la ruta de vuelta algo los detuvo.

"Pero que…" Alexander no podía entender lo que estaba viendo.

Un montón de árboles que parecían haber sido botados a la fuerza estaban bloqueando su camino, o por lo menos la parte segura, ya que los alrededores estaban intactos, pero si se adentraban por territorio desconocido, las chances de salir ilesos no eran altas.

Pero lo más preocupante no era eso. Lo que realmente estaba preocupando a Alexander, era la criatura que estaba en la cima de los árboles que estaban ahí. Era una mezcla de animales, teniendo como base el cuerpo de un león, pero teniendo alas parecidas a las de un murciélago y más grandes, y también una inmensa cola exactamente idéntica a la de un escorpión.

"Lo leí en uno de los libros de Twilight…pero…" Alexander luego dijo lo siguiente en sus pensamientos. "(¡¿Una mantícora?!)"

Antes de que Applebloom pudiera gritar, la mantícora hizo un rugido que sorprendió a ambos, e instintivamente Alexander corrió en dirección opuesta.

Mientras corría pudo sentir un ruido de algo cayendo, seguramente la mantícora saltando al suelo y preparándose para la persecución.

Siguió corriendo por unos segundos, escuchando como la mantícora venía desde atrás, cuando algo le llamó la atención por un momento.

Una figura, del mismo tamaño de Applebloom, parecía estar observándolos un poco más adelante, y luego se fue por una parte de los lados del bosque. Alexander tuvo que pensar en algo rápido, porque esa figura tenía un detalle: Tenía un aura alrededor, de color amarillo.

"(Si sigo adelante, tarde o temprano la mantícora nos alcanzará, y aunque tuviera algo para defenderme no puedo poner en peligro a Applebloom…lo único que puedo intentar es…)"

Alexander al llegar al punto en donde la figura se adentró en el bosque, el hizo lo mismo, y cuando cruzó, rápidamente buscó un lugar para que ambos pudieran esconderse.

"Quédate quieta y en silencio Applebloom." dijo Alexander y luego trató de mirar al otro lado.

Pudo ver a la mantícora, que estaba del otro lado, aún sin cruzar hacia el bosque como lo hicieron ellos. Por unos segundos la mantícora se quedó allí observando, y finalmente se fue por el camino contrario, perdiéndose de vista.

"Qué extraño…" dijo Alexander algo confundido.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Applebloom.

"Decidí hacer esto para despistar a la mantícora, pero ni siquiera entró por el camino que tomamos…es como si se hubiera quedado ahí, pensando si era buena idea entrar, y luego se fue."

"Mi hermana me dijo que toda criatura en el Bosque es agresiva, así que definitivamente eso es raro." dijo Applebloom.

"Realmente parecía como si algo le estuviera impidiendo pasar…o como si supiera que no es buena idea el cruzar." dijo Alexander, levantándose y mirando a su lado izquierdo.

En ese momento, pudo ver nuevamente a la figura que vio antes, y seguía teniendo el aura amarilla, que era muy brillante. La densidad del Bosque hizo que estuviera más oscuro, pero definitivamente él pudo ver que la figura tenía la forma de un poni, y era de color gris, con el cabello liso y rubio.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Alexander mientras seguía mirando a la figura.

Applebloom reaccionó y vio la figura, que tenía casi el mismo tamaño que ella, pero era solo un poco más grande.

"¡Hey!" gritó Applebloom, y comenzó a correr en dirección a la figura.

La figura comenzó a correr en otra dirección, y Applebloom comenzó a seguirla.

"¡Applebloom!" dijo Alexander, e inmediatamente comenzó a correr para detener a la hermana de Applejack.

Al comenzar a correr, Alexander se dio cuenta que el camino por el que todos estaban corriendo extrañamente era algo abierto, como si fuera una ruta que en algún momento fue segura, ya que aún estaban con la oscuridad provocada por el bosque.

"¡Applebloom! ¡Detente!" gritó Alexander.

"¡Espera! ¡No corras!" gritó Applebloom mientras seguía a la figura.

Tras unos minutos, Applebloom se detuvo por el tiempo necesario para que Alexander pudiera alcanzarla.

"La perdí de vista…" dijo Applebloom algo desanimada, y luego miró hacia el lado.

"¡Applebloom!" dijo Alexander mientras llegaba al lado de la potrilla, y se agacho. "¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Estás bien?"

Applebloom seguía mirando hacia el lado, por lo que Alexander hizo lo mismo.

"¿Qué estás mir-"

Alexander no terminó la pregunta, al ver que en la dirección en donde estaba mirando había una fuente de luz, ya que al parecer algo había más adelante.

Él no lo pensó dos veces y tomó a Applebloom, caminando en la dirección de la luz.

"Primero necesitamos algo de luz. Luego tendremos que planear algo para poder volver a nuestra ruta original." dijo Alexander mientras caminaban.

Cuando ambos cruzaron hacia la fuente de luz, del otro lado encontraron algo que los dejó sorprendidos e inmóviles por unos cuantos segundos.

BGM: watch?v=XiQctTJqMb4 (Other Side of the Mountain - Final Fantasy VII Music Extended)

"¿Applebloom? No soy el único que está viendo esto… ¿Cierto?" preguntó Alexander.

"No…yo también estoy viéndolo." respondió ella.

"¡Vaya! ¡Visitantes! Hacía tiempo que no teníamos una visita." dijo un poni de color gris. Era un semental del tamaño promedio y con una sonrisa. "Bienvenidos a Sunny Town."

"¿Sunny Town?" preguntó Applebloom.

"Así es, Sunny Town." dijo alegremente el otro poni.

Alexander salió de su trance por un segundo. "Lo siento. Mi nombre es Alexander, y el…" Alexander miró al poni, y se asustó por un segundo. "… ¿Suyo?"

"Grey Hoof. Organizador de fiestas a su servicio." dijo el semental, y luego le dio una mirada confusa a Alexander. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Ah…nada." dijo Alexander, tratando de no parecer sospechoso. "¿Acaso no le extraña que yo sea…bueno, algo que nunca en su vida había visto?"

"A mi parecer te ves amigable, con eso me basta." le respondió Grey Hoof.

"Oh…gracias." dijo Alexander.

"Estamos preparando una fiesta. Siéntanse libres de comer y beber lo que gusten."

"Claro." dijo Alexander mientras bajaba a Applebloom, y ambos se ponían a observar lo que tenían al frente.

Era claramente un pueblo, tal como lo era Ponyville. Había menos casas en el lugar, pero seguía teniendo todas las características de un pueblo. Además alrededor del lugar había mesas y sillas, con algunos refrescos y dulces.

"¡Dulces!" dijo Applebloom mientras caminaba a una mesa cercana.

"Espera." dijo Alexander mientras detenía a Applebloom con sus brazos.

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó ella mientras miraba los dulces en la mesa.

"Confía en mí…algo anda mal aquí."

"¿De verdad?"

"Así es, así que solo pasemos de largo."

"¡Hey!" gritó Applebloom, llamando la atención de Alexander y de Grey Hoof. "¡No tienes Cutie Mark!"

Alexander notó que por un momento Grey Hoof se puso nervioso, ya que pudo ver el cambio en su rostro.

Grey Hoof miró a Applebloom confundido. "¿Cómo? No sé de que hablas."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Alexander, manteniéndose tranquilo. "Quién lo diría."

Alexander y Applebloom comenzaron a avanzar por Sunny Town, y Applebloom se dio cuenta de que Alexander se veía preocupado.

"¿Pasa algo Alex?"

"Me parece muy extraño que hayan ponis viviendo dentro del bosque Everfree, y sin Cutie Marks. Zecora está en una zona segura, pero estos ponis están en un área totalmente desconocida del bosque."

"Bueno, tienes razón." dijo Applebloom.

"Además me sorprende que puedan vivir de manera tan pacífica sin que ninguna criatura venga de sorpresa a atacarlos…y hay algo más que me molesta."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Para la cantidad de casas que hay, son muy pocos los ponis que hemos visto."

"Tal vez están dentro de sus casas."

"Tal vez…" dijo Alexander, mientras en su mente pensaba en la otra razón por la que está preocupado. "(Pero eso no me explica el por qué Grey Hoof tenía un aura completamente negra a su alrededor…)"

Mientras caminaban, pudieron notar a dos ponis más, una yegua y un semental. La yegua se veía triste, y el semental parecía preocupado por ella. Ambos carecían de Cutie Marks pero Alexander vio la misma aura oscura en ambos, por lo que decidió que no era conveniente acercárseles.

Siguieron su camino y vieron a un semental, de color café, que al igual que los demás, no tenía Cutie Mark, y tenía un aura oscura.

Alexander observó que había muchas casas pero solamente ese semental, y otra yegua, completamente de color verde que vieron después, eran los únicos que estaban afuera.

"¡Es ella!" dijo Applebloom, sorprendiendo a Alexander.

"¿Ella?" dijo él, y en un momento supo lo que quería decir Applebloom.

La poni que antes estaba persiguiendo Applebloom estaba ahí, del otro extremo del camino en el que estaban, y luego comenzó a apuntar con su casco en dirección a Alexander y Applebloom, pero hacia abajo.

"¿Abajo?" dijo Alexander observando a su alrededor, hasta que notó una gema. Al parecer de color rojo que estaba en el suelo.

"¿Una gema?" preguntó Applebloom, mientras Alexander observaba la gema por unos momentos.

"¿Y cómo es que esta gema llegó a parar aquí?" se preguntó Alexander.

"¡Alex! ¡Ahora está apuntando hacia otro lado!" dijo Applebloom.

Alexander volvió a mirar a la poni, que ahora estaba indicando con uno de sus cascos a una casa que ya habían pasado, y que era donde estaba el poni preocupado por la yegua de antes.

"¿Hacia…esa casa?" Alexander estaba confundido, pero no perdía nada preguntándole a esos dos ponis…mientras no hicieran nada peligroso.

"Disculpa… ¿Es esta gema tuya?" Alexander llamó la atención del semental de antes, que estaba justo en la puerta de lo que al parecer era su casa.

El poni cuando vio la gema, se puso muy feliz.

"¡Lo encontraste!" dijo el semental. "¡Muchas muchas gracias! Ahora podré darle este regalo que había perdido a mi novia."

"Oh, entonces esa era la razón por la que parecías preocupado de ella." dijo Alexander mirando a la yegua del otro lado, que seguía triste. "Pues fue un placer ayudar."

El semental no perdió el tiempo y fue hasta la yegua. Ambos comenzaron a platicar, y luego ambos se veían felices.

"Qué bueno que la poni nos indicó donde estaba la gema." dijo Applebloom con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, debo admitir que-" Alexander dejó de hablar, porque escuchó algo. Un ruido proveniente del interior de la casa.

"¿Escuchas eso?" preguntó Applebloom, escuchando el mismo ruido.

"Parece…un llanto." dijo serio Alexander, quién miró al par de ponis que seguían hablando, y decidió entrar a la casa.

Cuando entró junto con Applebloom, vieron que la casa parecía más un almacén por la cantidad de cajas que había y por la falta de muebles, pero ahora claramente escuchaban un llanto que provenía de unos cuantos metros a su derecha.

Moviendo unas cuantas cajas, llegaron hasta el origen del llanto: Una yegua de color gris con crin y cola de un color rojo oscuro que estaba en el piso. Alexander volvió a recordar el momento en el que encontró a Fluttershy.

Lo que más le sorprendió, fue que aunque carecía de Cutie Mark, ella no tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor. En su lugar tenía un aura amarilla, pero mucho más oscura que la de la otra poni que Alexander y Applebloom vieron antes.

"Oye. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?" Alexander le preguntó a la poni que estaba llorando.

"¿Acaso pasó algo malo?" preguntó Applebloom.

"Ya no puedo aguantarlo más." dijo la poni entre el llanto. "Esto no está bien…la misma situación, una y otra y otra vez."

Alexander y Applebloom se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos con lo que dijo

"Debí haberla salvado… ¡Debí haberla salvado!" dijo la yegua.

"¿Salvar a quién?" preguntó Alexander.

"No creo que la conozcas…era solo una potrilla."

Alexander en ese momento se puso a pensar. Solo ha visto a una poni del tamaño de una potrilla además de Applebloom durante todo este día.

"¿Es una pequeña de color gris y cabello rubio de casualidad?"

La yegua inmediatamente dejó de llorar, y miró a Alexander sorprendida.

"¿Cómo dijiste?" fue su pregunta.

"Vimos a una poni con esas características antes, y al parecer quería que le entregáramos una gema al dueño de esta casa. Y cuando lo hicimos, escuchamos tu llanto."

BGM –OFF-

La poni se vio pensativa por unos momentos, y luego volvió a mirar a Alexander.

"¿Podría pedirte un favor?" dijo ella.

Alexander comenzó a sonreírle, y lo mismo hizo Applebloom.

"Claro, dinos." dijo Applebloom.

"Tomen esto por favor." y la poni les entregó una especie de manivela. "Llévense esto y vayan a la casa más alejada del pueblo."

Alexander miró por un segundo el objeto, sin entender la situación.

"Seguramente se están preguntando porqué hay un pueblo en medio de este bosque, porque nadie tiene una marca, y sobretodo porque pueden ver a esa potrilla."

Alexander en ese momento entendió esa última parte, y miró a la poni.

"Aquí ocurre algo malo. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander serio.

La poni solamente asintió con la cabeza.

"Alguien necesita de tu ayuda." dijo ella. "Se los suplico."

"Bien. Vamos Applebloom." dijo Alexander, y mientras la hermana de Applejack se preparaba, Alexander volvió a mirar a la poni.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"…Mitta." dijo ella.

"Mitta…" dijo Alexander en voz alta, asegurándose de recordar el nombre. "Me aseguraré de recordarlo."

Ella les sonrió a ambos, antes de que partieran.

.

.

.

.

Alexander y Applebloom salieron corriendo de la casa, ignorando a los demás ponis del lugar, y en unos minutos estuvieron en la parte más alejada del pueblo.

"Al parecer este pueblo no es tan grande como Ponyville." dijo Alexander mientras caminaban por una parte más oscura.

"¡Es ella otra vez!" dijo Applebloom, y Alexander miró al frente para lograr verla.

La potrilla volvió a correr, y ambos la siguieron por unos segundos hasta llegar a una casa, pero al llegar no había rastro de ella.

"Pero…" Alexander no entendió como la pequeña se perdió de vista.

Él comenzó a mirar la casa. A diferencia de las demás del pueblo, esta casa se veía algo sucia, y con algunas raíces en los bordes y en algunas ventanas.

"Parece que nadie ha usado esta casa en un buen tiempo." dijo a modo de análisis.

Comenzó a mirar alrededor. Al parecer esta casa marcaba el fin del pueblo, ya que el bosque comenzaba nuevamente a unos metros más atrás. Lentamente Alexander caminó hasta la puerta de la casa e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.

"Al parecer necesitamos la llave para poder abrirla… ¿Pero dónde…?" Alexander fue interrumpido por el grito de Applebloom.

"¡Alex! Hay algo brillando abajo de este pozo."

"¿Un pozo?" preguntó Alexander mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Applebloom.

Efectivamente había un pozo allí. Alexander se preguntó por qué no lo había visto antes. Miró hacia abajo, y algo pequeño estaba brillando.

Ese objeto estaba dentro de la cubeta, pero el implemento para poder subirlo no estaba.

"Un momento." Alexander sacó la manivela que Mitta les había dado, y después de unos segundos, pudo encajar perfectamente el instrumento en el área faltante.

"¿Por qué tenían esto en esa casa?" se preguntó Alexander mientras comenzaba a subir la cubeta. Cuando lograron sacarla, tomaron el objeto pequeño dentro de ella. Para la sorpresa de ambos, era una llave.

"Déjame adivinar…esta llave…" dijo Alexander, mientras miraba nuevamente la casa. "Abre la puerta de esta casa."

"Quédate cerca Applebloom." dijo Alexander mientras ambos caminaban a la puerta.

Alexander por un momento observó la llave, y se dio cuenta de que había un nombre grabado en ella, aunque por el tamaño apenas se podía leer:

'RUBY.'

"¿Ruby?" Alexander comenzó a formar ideas, y la conclusión que sacó fue la más razonable de momento.

"Debe ser el nombre de la poni que vivía aquí."

Luego, Alexander puso la llave en el cerrojo, y comenzó a girarlo hacia la derecha. La puerta hizo un sonido, y pudieron abrirla sin problemas.

"¿Estás ahí?" preguntó Applebloom, mientras entraba antes que Alexander a la casa.

"Applebloom, espera." dijo Alexander mientras entraba.

La casa era pequeña, no había ningún mueble, y estaba casi oscuro, con muy poca visibilidad, proporcionada por la poca luz del exterior.

Applebloom notó que al fondo de la casa había lo que al parecer era una chimenea.

"¿Qué extraño, no hay nada aquí." dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la chimenea. "Solo hay…"

Applebloom se detuvo, haciendo que Alexander comenzara a caminar en dirección a ella.

"¿Applebloom?" preguntó Alexander, notando el silencio de ella al no terminar su frase.

Applebloom por unos segundos no movió ningún musculo, seguía mirando la chimenea…y lo que había en ella.

"Applebloom." dijo Alexander estando ya detrás de ella.

En ese instante, Applebloom entro en pánico.

"No."

"¿No?" Alexander levantó una ceja.

"No no no no no NO NO NO NO NO." Applebloom comenzó a gritar, repitiendo la misma palabra, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¡Applebloom!" Alexander sabía que algo andaba mal, y se puso al lado de ella, tomándola y manteniéndola abrazada dentro de sus brazos.

BGM: watch?v=CzM2oWtTAws (Undertale OST - But Nobody Came Extended)

Fue ahí cuando Alexander supo el horror que Applebloom había visto.

Dentro de la chimenea había restos. Restos de algo vivo, ya que eran huesos que indicaban que algo murió allí, y la forma en que estaba el esqueleto lo indicaba. Pero lo peor era que los restos formaban a un ser en particular: A un poni.

Alexander inmediatamente se puso en guardia y comenzó a poner atención a todo su entorno, mientras analizaba los restos.

Por el tamaño de los huesos, Alexander quedo en shock al comprender que el poni no era más que un pequeño.

"No…espera." Alexander comenzó a unir cabos sueltos.

"(La pequeña que hemos estado siguiendo…)" luego comenzó a recordar lo que dijo Mitta.

'Debí haberla salvado… ¡Debí haberla salvado!'

Luego recordó el hecho de que siguieron a la potrilla hasta esa casa.

'No creo que la conozcas…era solo una potrilla.'

Alexander miró la llave nuevamente:

'RUBY'

Finalmente volvió a mirar el esqueleto que había en la chimenea.

"Oh por Dios…pero…" antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo, recordó lo que le dijo Zecora:

'Nunca tientes a la suerte estando en el Bosque Everfree. No querrás estar aquí para ver los eventos que podrían ocurrir.'

Alexander salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, y lo primero que hizo después de salir fue ver a Applebloom.

"Applebloom." dijo él mientras veía a hermana de Applejack, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero tenía unas cuantas lágrimas y estaba temblando levemente.

"Eso…eso era…" dijo con la voz temblorosa.

"Applebloom, mírame." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de ella y haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

"No estás sola. Yo estoy contigo y no dejaré que nada malo te pase." Alexander sabía que tenía que calmarla, hacerle olvidar por lo menos por unos momentos lo que vio. "Te prometo que saldremos de aquí, y yo personalmente iré a dejarte a Sweet Apple Acress para que estés con Applejack, Big Mac y la abuela Smith. Segura, sana y salva. ¿Está bien?"

Applebloom se limitó a responder asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Ahora quiero que me prometas algo." Alexander en este punto ya sabe que algo anda mal, y su máxima prioridad es Applebloom. "No importa que pase, o que escuches…quiero que en todo momento tengas los ojos cerrados y trates de calmarte. Yo me encargaré del resto."

"Está bien." dijo Applebloom, ahora más tranquila.

Applebloom se acomodó en los brazos de Alexander y cerró los ojos. Él la apretó un poco hacia su pecho, para tenerla protegida en todo momento, y finalmente comenzó a correr devuelta al pueblo para irse por el mismo camino que usaron para llegar.

Cuando volvieron al camino del pueblo, Alexander se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

"(No…no… ¡Qué demonios ocurre aquí!)" Alexander se aseguró de no decir nada en voz alta, de lo contrario podía asustar a Applebloom más de lo que ya está.

El pueblo entero había cambiado completamente. Ahora había tan poca iluminación como en la parte donde estaba la casa de antes, y todo el pueblo se veía como un pueblo fantasma: Las casas se veían en peor estado que antes, estando algo rotas y con muchas raíces alrededor. Había mucha vegetación en el lugar, y no había viento. Era como si el lugar estuviera separado de la realidad.

Alexander con uno de sus brazos sacó de la pequeña mochila que tenía una de las pociones de Zecora, y la tomó entera de un solo trago. Después de respirar hondo, comenzó a correr y a pasar algunas casas, cuando oyó una voz que habló con un efecto de eco.

'No había otra manera…ella de seguro iba a arruinar la fiesta…' Alexander reconoció la voz. Era Grey Hoof.

("¿Ella?)" Alexander se preguntó. Applebloom se tapó los oídos con sus cascos. Esto hizo que Alexander reaccionara y siguiera corriendo.

Mientras corría, pudo ver con sus propios ojos, que más adelante algo comenzó a salir del suelo, pero sin romperlo. Era como si una especie de energía estuviera saliendo de la tierra, y comenzó a formar algo.

BGM –OFF-

BGM: watch?v=qyQranv-j4w (Resident evil 4 soundtrack Regenerator (Extended))

Cuando Alexander pudo pasar dicha energía, miró por un momento para atrás, y con horror vio que se había formado una figura. Parecía una especie de changeling al ser completamente negra, pero no tenía los agujeros ni la apariencia de insecto. Era algo mucho más tétrico y decadente, parecía como si lo que se le notara de su cuerpo, estuviera en condiciones deplorables. Nuevamente vio el aura oscura que notó en todos los demás ponis de antes.

La forma tenía unos ojos rojos que por alguna razón flameaban al igual que una chimenea.

"No pudimos evitarlo…Ella tenía la marca… ¡Ella tenía que irse! Pero era peligroso dejarla ir…por eso…" la figura tenía una voz femenina. Alexander reconoció el cabello de la figura, y era idéntico a una de las yeguas que estaba aquí antes.

Sin perder el tiempo, Alexander siguió corriendo, pero ahora parte del camino estaba bloqueado por enredaderas, y la única parte libre estaba bloqueada por una roca algo grande, pero que parecía que se podía mover.

"(¡Diablos!)" Alexander inmediatamente con su hombro comenzó a empujar la roca, que se movía lentamente.

Alexander escuchó otro ruido, y mientras seguía empujando miró hacia el otro extremo, poniéndose nervioso al ver que otra figura se formó, y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección hacia ellos.

"Por favor…quédate con nosotros…no dejaremos que te pase lo mismo a ti…te protegeremos…por SiEmPrE." La voz comenzó a escucharse algo distorsionada al final.

Los ojos de la figura eran idénticos a los de la forma anterior, flameando de la misma forma que lo haría una chimenea, y también tenía el aura oscura. La figura estaba mirando de manera centrada a Alexander, y con la cabeza algo baja.

Fue en ese momento que Alexander se dio cuenta de algo:

No le estaban hablando a él…le estaban hablando a Applebloom.

"(Empuja maldita sea. ¡EMPUJA!)" Era lo único que pensaba Alexander, dando más de su fuerza en empujar la roca, mientras la figura lentamente se acercaba más y más.

Finalmente Alexander pudo mover la roca lo suficiente para pasar, e inmediatamente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

Mientras corría, notó que por uno de los lados, otra figura venía, pero era más rápida que las anteriores, y comenzó a correr a casi la misma velocidad que él.

La adrenalina comenzó a ser más fuerte en Alexander y siguió corriendo, pasando la casa en donde estaba Mitta. Al mirar hacia atrás por un momento, notó que ya no era una sola figura. Ahora eran tres.

"SoLo QuErEmOs tU AmIsTaD…no te vAyAs…lOs dEmAs sE eNoJaRaN." dijo una de las figuras mientras seguían persiguiendo a Alexander.

Alexander solo siguió corriendo, esperando que todo acabara lo antes posible, y luego se dio cuenta de que ya no oía pasos, por lo que por un momento miró hacia atrás.

Las otras figuras ya no estaban persiguiéndolo, y solo se limitaban a mirarlo.

Alexander se sintió aliviado, pero al darse vuelta casi le da un ataque al ver que otra figura estaba en la entrada.

La figura no se movía, y Alexander se quedó en su sitio, tomando a Applebloom con fuerza.

Mientras seguía observando a la figura, se dio cuenta que aunque tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes, tenía un peinado conocido, en vez de ser negra era completamente de un rojo oscuro, y en vez de tener el aura oscura de los demás, tenía un aura amarilla pero no tan brillante…un aura que había visto antes.

"… ¿Mitta?" Alexander quedó completamente sorprendido al reconocerla.

"Necios…incluso en la muerte ellos aún no lo entienden." dijo Mitta mientras miraba a las otras figuras, y luego miró a Alexander. "Debí haberla protegido…pero ya hice la elección. Este es nuestro eterno castigo. Esto es lo que merezco…lo que todos merecemos."

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Alexander, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, y comenzó a sonreírle. Su expresión era la misma que antes, no como la de los otros ponis que lo estaban persiguiendo. "Me habría gustado conocerte en diferentes circunstancias." luego su expresión volvió a ser seria. "Ahora váyanse. Corran por sus vidas y aléjense de este lugar maldito."

Mitta se movió para darles el paso a Alexander y Applebloom. Alexander comenzó a correr, pero se detuvo al lado de Mitta, y tomó el valor para mirarla de cerca.

"Mitta…muchas gracias." Alexander le regaló una sonrisa, que en ese momento pensó que ella merecía, y volvió a correr, pasando la entrada del pueblo.

"Por favor…ayúdalos." dijo Mitta en voz baja al ver a ambos alejarse.

.

.

.

.

Alexander tenía solo un pensamiento en este momento: seguir corriendo hasta volver a la zona segura del bosque.

Aún estaba oscuro, pero el camino que siguieron para llegar a Sunny Town no había cambiado, y Alexander hizo su mejor esfuerzo para lograr ver la ruta.

Comenzó a escuchar ruidos, y para su mala suerte, varias figuras tanto atrás como delante de él, comenzaron a formarse.

"(NO…TENDRÁN…A ESTA PEQUEÑA.)" Alexander hizo un grito mental, y usando toda su energía, comenzó a correr más rápido, pasando a las figuras, que a medida que él iba pasando, otras comenzaban a salir más adelante.

Las figuras eran algo lentas, por lo que Alexander tenía la ventaja ya que mientras las figuras se formaban, él tenía el tiempo suficiente para pasarlas.

Alexander reconoció el arbusto que habían usado antes para esconderse de la mantícora más adelante pero la salida no se veía, como si hubiera sido ocultada por las hojas.

Las figuras se estaban acercando, y Alexander se estaba quedando sin opciones. Rápidamente comenzó a mirar alrededor, y en un momento, logró ver algo que le llamó la atención: Líneas…líneas de color naranjo, que formaban un camino más adelante.

Las figuras ya estaban a la vista, y Alexander no se arriesgaría a buscar más, por lo que avanzó siguiendo las líneas naranjas.

Cada vez había menos luz, hasta que ya no había nada. Por alguna razón Alexander podía ver su cuerpo a la perfección y también podía ver el de Applebloom, como si hubiera luz…pero alrededor no se podía ver nada. Lo único que era visible eran las líneas naranjas que él había comenzado a seguir.

BGM –OFF-

Siguió corriendo en la dirección que indicaban las líneas naranjas, y cada vez se escuchaban menos los pasos de las figuras, hasta que solamente se podían escuchar los pasos de Alexander.

Al no sentir los otros pasos más, comenzó a caminar, respirando hondo y guardando energías por si ocurría algo más. Realmente estaba cansado, y REALMENTE debía descansar.

"Applebloom." dijo Alexander, haciendo que ella mirara hacia arriba lentamente.

"¿Estamos a salvo?" preguntó ella.

"No lo sé, pero ya salimos de ese horrible lugar." le dijo él con una sonrisa. "Te dije que no dejaría que te ocurriera algo…Applejack me mataría si algo te pasa."

Applebloom comenzó a reír un poco, Aliviando el corazón de Alexander al ver que ella ya se sentía mejor.

Alexander miró al frente, y pudo ver algo…algo que le hizo sonreír.

"¿Alex?" preguntó Applebloom.

"Mira quién está al frente." dijo Alexander mientras caminaba.

Applebloom comenzó a mirar al frente, y también comenzó a sonreír.

Más adelante estaba la potrilla que han estado siguiendo durante el día. Esta vez al parecer no tenía intenciones de moverse, ya que no hacía movimiento alguno, pero estaba mirando a Alexander y a Applebloom con mucha atención.

Alexander comenzó a analizar a la potrilla: Tenía el mismo color gris en su cuerpo y color rubio en su pelo de antes, seguía teniendo el aura amarilla brillante de antes, y ahora se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban completamente amarillos, no se podían ver sus pupilas o demás partes del ojo, solo había un color amarillo en ellos.

Cuando Alexander estuvo a centímetros de distancia, y después de haber bajado a Applebloom, la potrilla finalmente habló.

"De verdad lo lamento…nunca fue mi intención el haberlos metido en esto. Solo tenía curiosidad...y también…" Su voz era como la de cualquier otra potrilla. Alexander y Applebloom comenzaron a sonreír.

"No es tu culpa. De hecho si no hubieras aparecido mientras la mantícora nos perseguía, estaríamos en serios problemas." dijo Alexander.

"Así es." dijo Applebloom. "Así que no te sientas culpable de nada."

Ambos en ese momento se dieron cuenta de un detalle algo importante en ese momento.

"Hey. ¿No es eso…?" dijo Alexander.

"¡Tu Cutie Mark!" dijo Applebloom. "¿Es una lupa?"

"Resulta que soy muy buena encontrando cosas." dijo ella de manera animada.

De repente, se escucharon ruidos que Alexander reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Applebloom!" Inmediatamente Alexander tomo a Applebloom, pero también se acercó a la otra pequeña, y la agarró con su brazo, poniéndola al lado de Applebloom.

La pequeña se sorprendió y miró a Alexander con curiosidad, y luego comenzó a sonreír.

"Tienes a un buen protector. Realmente se preocupa de ti." dijo la poni.

"Lamentablemente eso no incluye la manera de deshacerme de estos tipos." dijo Alexander mientras veía como las mismas figuras de antes comenzaban a acercarse.

"Ya les dije que soy buena encontrando cosas." dijo la poni. "¡Y definitivamente les encontraré la manera de salir de este problema!"

Un brillo comenzó a rodear a la poni. Tanto Alexander como Applebloom tuvieron que taparse los ojos. Se escuchó una especie de sonido, como si hubiera pasado una ráfaga de viento.

.

.

.

.

Después de unos segundos, Alexander abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que estaban en otra zona del bosque. Al parecer era una zona segura ya que ahora el brillo del sol estaba en todo el lugar y estaban rodeados de una planta azul que Alexander ya conoce.

"Espera… ¡Aquí es donde saqué la flor de Veneno Bromista!" dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Estamos cerca de la entrada del bosque."

Notó que Applebloom seguía en sus brazos, pero estaba dormida. La otra poni ya no estaba con ellos.

Mientras la sonrisa de Alexander no se desvanecía de su rostro, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. No parecía haber nada sospechoso. Finalmente miró hacia arriba, donde pudo ver algo.

Una esfera brillante estaba justo arriba de él. Justo después de que él se diera cuenta, la esfera comenzó a moverse, alejándose de ellos.

"¡Espera!" gritó Alexander.

La esfera siguió moviéndose. Alexander sabía lo que era esa esfera, y quería agradecerle, pero también quería respuestas. Después de unos segundos, gritó lo único que pensó que podía llamarle la atención:

"¡Ruby!"

Tras decir esas palabras, Alexander vio que la esfera se detuvo, y lentamente comenzó a bajar.

Cuando llegó al suelo, la esfera se desvaneció, y la poni apareció nuevamente. Ella comenzó a acercarse a Alexander, y seguía mirándolo con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?"

Alexander se acercó más a la poni, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Applebloom.

"Estaba grabado en las llaves que abrían esa casa…" luego Alexander se puso más serio. "La casa en la que vivías."

La poni se mostró sorprendida, y luego miró a Applebloom.

"¿Cómo está ella?"

"Mejor." dijo Alexander mirando a Applebloom, quien seguía durmiendo. "Quiero agradecerte por ambos. De no ser por ti no sé qué habría sucedido…Ruby."

Ruby comenzó a sonreír. "No hay de qué. Después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer."

Ahora lo que faltaba eran las respuestas.

"No es mi intención el parecer entrometido Ruby, pero me gustaría preguntarte unas cuantas cosas."

Ruby por un momento no reaccionó, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y miró a Alexander.

BGM: watch?v=WXnWfx6bIVE (Song of Healing 10 Hours)

"¿Eres alguna clase de espíritu? ¿Cómo un fantasma?"

"Sería correcto decir que soy un fantasma." respondió Ruby.

"Entonces…el esqueleto en esa chimenea…" dijo Alexander cerrando los ojos y bajando un poco la cara.

Ruby bajó la cabeza, demostrando que estaba apenada.

"Esa potrilla…Applebloom." dijo Ruby. "Realmente no merecía haber visto eso."

"No es tu culpa." dijo Alexander, volviendo a abrir los ojos. "Tú no merecías…haber sufrido eso."

Luego Alexander miró a Ruby. "¿Qué rayos sucedió en Sunny Town? ¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro esos ponis pasaron a ser criaturas de pesadilla? Por un momento temí por mi vida…"

"Creo que tendré que explicar lo que yo tengo entendido del tema." dijo Ruby. "Los habitantes de Sunny Town nunca tuvieron una marca en sus flancos."

"¿Nunca tuvieron Cutie Marks?" preguntó Alexander.

"No. Nunca tuvieron una." dijo Ruby. "Sunny Town era realmente un pueblo tranquilo y pacífico. Pero cuando cierto evento ocurrió, los habitantes tomaron una decisión drástica."

"Ese evento tiene que ver contigo. ¿Verdad?"

Ruby asintió con la cabeza. "¿Recuerdas la gema que le entregaste a ese poni?"

"Ah. Ese tipo que había perdido el regalo para su novia."

"Así es. Tú se lo entregaste, pero aquél día…hace mucho…yo busqué esa gema, y la encontré." dijo Ruby, bajando nuevamente su cabeza. "Al devolvérsela a aquél poni…obtuve mi marca."

Ruby miró su Cutie Mark: Una lupa negra con un brillo en la parte del vidrio. "Al ver que yo tenía una marca, los demás pensaron que…que estaba maldita."

Alexander comenzó a comprender que fue lo que había ocurrido.

"Solo una poni estuvo en contra de lo que los demás habían planeado…" dijo Ruby.

"Mitta." dijo Alexander. "Realmente se veía triste por no haberte ayudado."

"Lo intentó, pero la retuvieron en la casa del mismo poni al que le devolví la gema…y luego…y…"

Alexander puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Ruby, y comenzó a sonreírle.

"No es necesario que sigas." le dijo Alexander.

"Luego de eso…al parecer por acción del Bosque el pueblo recibió una maldición, y desde ese día, han tenido esa forma. He oído que dicen estar felices ya que con esa forma son incapaces de recibir una marca."

Alexander pronto sintió asco por la acción de los ponis de Sunny Town. "Pero…hacer tal brutalidad…no pensé que los ponis de Equestria podían ser capaces de algo así." dijo él mientras su rostro reflejaba odio.

"Somos como reliquias del pasado." dijo Ruby. "Olvidadas y solas…sin poder descansar. Como si estuviéramos esperando algo de reconocimiento de quien fuera."

Las piezas encajaban ahora para Alexander. Mitta llorando, los otros ponis aparentando una fiesta, la llave en el pozo, la manivela en la casa de uno de los ponis, y finalmente…los restos de Ruby.

El pueblo ocultó las pruebas y rastro de lo que hicieron. Intentaron olvidarlo y hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

"La maldición también me afecto…haciéndome un fantasma…desde entonces he estado vagando por el Bosque…aprendiendo de su entorno, y observando lo que ocurre en los alrededores." luego Ruby se puso triste.

"Y fue ahí cuando nos encontraste, mientras huíamos de esa mantícora." dijo Alexander.

Ruby volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Alexander dio un suspiro de alivio, y volvió a mirar a Applebloom.

"Solo me alegro de que Applebloom esté bien…"

Ruby siguió observando a Alexander con la misma curiosidad de antes. Alexander se dio cuenta.

"A estas alturas, vivir en un mundo donde la magia es posible abre muchas puertas. Entre esas están los fantasmas y maldiciones, así que no me complicaré buscando explicaciones…pero tu mirada…me dice que quieres saber más de mí."

"En todo este tiempo…no he visto a ningún ser como tú. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me encuentro con algo que desconozco." dijo Ruby, sin poder evitar sonreír.

"Me diste respuestas. Aunque seas un fantasma, debo cumplir mi parte." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate, pero varios me dicen Alex."

"Un gusto Alex, soy Ruby." después de unos segundos, y por primera vez, Ruby comenzó a reír. "¿Cómo es que nunca antes había visto a una especie como la tuya?"

"Simple. No existe. Por lo menos no en Equestria" le respondió Alexander.

"¿No existe…en Equestria?" Ruby se sorprendió aún más al oír eso.

"A modo de resumen: Cierta poni que conozco, por razones desconocidas fue a dar a mi mundo. Mientras la ayudaba, un hechizo de teletransportación la trajo de vuelta a Equestria, pero también me trajo a mí."

"¡Eso es horrible!" dijo Ruby. "Debe ser difícil estar en Equestria cuando te alejan de tu hogar."

"Al contrario." le dijo Alexander. "Considero que Equestria es mucho mejor que mi mundo. El paisaje, la magia, las especies, la diversidad…la harmonía en general es simplemente fascinante. También influyen otros factores, pero no vale la pena hablarlo aquí."

Alexander comenzó a hacerle cariño en la cabeza a Ruby con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo a Applebloom.

"Si incluso he podido hacer muchos amigos, entre ellos las Princesas Celestia y Luna."

Ruby inmediatamente reaccionó, y miró a Alexander con ojos esperanzados.

"¿¡Conoces a las Princesas!?" Alexander notó que Ruby realmente se veía feliz.

"Así es. Sorprendente. ¿Verdad?" le dijo él. "Fui juzgado el día siguiente de mi llegada, y me proclamaron 'Representante Oficial de la Especie Humana'. Así es, así se llama mi especie." dijo mientras reía un poco Alexander. Luego le mostró el pin que ha usado desde ese momento. "Las Princesas me ayudaron a encontrar una casa, y desde entonces me he relacionado con los habitantes de Ponyville, y unos cuantos de Canterlot."

"Wow. Nunca tuve el honor de conocer a las Princesas. Mucho menos el ser amiga de ellas." después de unos segundos Ruby cambió su expresión, volviendo a estar seria.

"Alexander. ¿Puedo…puedo pedirte un favor? Uno muy grande."

"Claro, dime." dijo Alexander.

"¿Tienes los medios para poder contactar a las Princesas?"

Alexander se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

"Me alegra decirte que sí. Soy amigo de la protegida de la Princesa Celestia. Su nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y es el Elemento de la Magia."

"¿Elemento de la magia? ¿Te refieres a los Elementos de la Harmonía?"

"Así es." dijo Alexander haciéndole un guiño con el ojo derecho. "De hecho, soy amigo de todos los elementos de la harmonía. Applebloom además es la hermana pequeña del Elemento de la Honestidad, Applejack." dijo él mientras miraba a Applebloom, que tenía una sonrisa mientras dormía.

Ruby tenía la boca abierta del shock de saber que Alexander no solo conoce a las Princesas, sino también a los Elementos de la Harmonía.

"La poni que fue a dar a mi mundo es una pegaso llamada Fluttershy, y ella es el Elemento de la Bondad, pero me estoy saliendo del punto." dijo Alexander mientras miraba a Ruby. "Twilight tiene una manera muy fácil de contactarlas, pero también puedo ir personalmente a Canterlot a hablar con ellas."

Ruby lentamente comenzó a sonreír, y cuando se vio claramente su sonrisa, también comenzó a llorar.

"Por fin…" dijo Ruby entre sollozos. Alexander se puso serio.

"No necesito preguntarte, para saber que el favor que me quieres pedir es importante. (Wow, eso sonó como algo que diría Zecora.)"

Ruby volvió a mirar a Alexander.

BGM –OFF-

"¿De verdad escucharías lo que tengo que decir?"

Alexander dio otro suspiro, y fijo su mirada en Ruby.

"Soy todo oídos."

 **[NDA: Parte 1 de 2.]**


	22. XXII: La Promesa

**[Si la historia les gusta de momento, estaría agradecido si pueden dejar un Review. Siempre se valoran las opiniones y las criticas de los demás (siempre y cuando sean con respeto y/o buenas intenciones).]**

 **Capítulo XXII: La Promesa.**

"¡Mac! ¡Vamos!"

"Ok. Estoy listo."

Applejack y Big Mac estaban por salir de su casa para ir a buscar a Applebloom, ya que estaba anocheciendo.

"Esta vez realmente tendrá que dar una buena explicación." dijo algo molesta Applejack, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió a una de tristeza. "Por favor Celestia, que esté bien…"

Ambos hermanos estaban acercándose a la puerta cuando algo los detuvo, y ese algo fue el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

Applejack miró algo confundida a su hermano, que estaba en condiciones similares. Ella abrió la puerta, sintiendo un alivio tremendo al ver quién estaba ahí.

Era Alexander, y en sus brazos tenía a una durmiente Applebloom.

Antes de que Applejack y Mac pudieran decir algo, Alexander les hizo una señal con su mano de que no hablaran.

"Ella está bien." dijo Alexander con la voz algo baja. "Mac. Necesito pedirte un favor."

"Dime." dijo Mac.

"Cuando Applebloom despierte, lo más probable es que este asustada. Dile que tuvo una pesadilla, y que por alguna razón se durmió en la casa de Zecora, por lo que la cargué hasta su casa." Alexander dio un suspiro. "También…quédate con ella hasta que despierte…Lo que menos necesita ahora es estar sola."

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a ver preocupados a Alexander.

"Muy bien." dijo Mac, mientras Alexander le entregaba a Applebloom, y comenzó a llevársela cargando hasta su habitación.

Luego de eso, Applejack volvió a mirar a Alexander preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa Alex?"

"Necesito que vengas conmigo a la casa de Twilight. Tenemos que hablar, y es algo muy importante."

Applejack pudo notar que Alexander estaba mucho más serio que de costumbre, así que asintió con la cabeza sin preguntar nada más y comenzó a caminar con él hasta la casa de Twilight.

.

.

.

.

Twilight estaba guardando los últimos libros en su estantería personal, cuando sintió golpes en la puerta de su casa.

Sorprendida de que alguien viniera a visitarla de noche, bajó al primer piso para ir a ver quién era.

"¡Alexander! ¡Applejack!" dijo Twilight sorprendida de ver específicamente a ambos cuando la noche estaba apenas comenzando. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Bueno Twilight…creo que si ocurre algo, pero Alex no ha querido decirme en todo el camino qué es."

Twilight miró a Alexander algo preocupada.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Podemos entrar? Es importante." fue la respuesta de Alexander.

Twilight comenzó a preocuparse más, mientras dejaba que ambos pasaran, y luego cerró la puerta.

"Muy bien, ya estamos con Twilight. Ahora dinos qué sucede." dijo Applejack. "Porque realmente me asustaste cuando le dijiste a Mac que no dejara sola a Applebloom."

Twilight seguía con sus dudas, e igualmente preocupada como Applejack, se acercó a Alexander.

"Muy bien, basta de distracciones. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?" dijo la unicornio.

"Aún no." dijo Alexander. "Faltan dos ponis más." dijo Alexander.

Twilight y Applejack se miraron, más confundidas que antes.

"Oh vamos Alex. Déjate de juegos." dijo Applejack

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Y quiénes?" preguntó Twilight.

"Necesito pedirte un favor Twilight." dijo Alexander. "¿Spike está despierto?"

"Eso creo." fue la respuesta, pero proveniente de Spike que estaba en el segundo piso. "Aún no es mi hora para dormir. Tengo cómics que leer."

"Lamento molestarte Spike, pero necesito que me hagas un favor de alta prioridad." dijo Alexander mirando a Spike. "Necesito que envíes una carta a Celestia."

"De inmediato." dijo Spike saltando hacia el primer piso, rebotando con su cola y llegando sin problemas hasta donde estaban ellos.

"¿Qué necesitas escribirle?" dijo Spike mientras tomaba una pluma y le ponía tinta. Twilight y Applejack no entendían que estaba ocurriendo.

"Bien…escribe esto por favor…" dijo Alexander, esperando unos segundos antes de comenzar:

 _'Celestia:_

 _Disculpa por molestarte a estas horas, soy Alexander. Es de suma urgencia que tú y Luna vengan a la casa de Twilight lo antes posible. Hay algo que necesitamos arreglar, y hay alguien que necesita de su ayuda.'_

"Eso es todo." dijo Alexander. "Puedes enviarla."

Spike al oír el contenido de la carta entendió que era algo serio, e hizo una especie de saludo militar similar al que haría Rainbow Dash. En unos segundos mandó la carta con su flama, pero en vez de ser de color verde, esta era de color rojo, sin tonos de naranjo.

"¿Por qué la flama fue roja y no verde?" preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

"Los colores representan la importancia de los pergaminos." dijo Spike. "Las verdes son las más usuales, las rojas tienen más importancia, y finalmente están las moradas, que son la máxima prioridad. Estas últimas son exclusivamente para las Princesas."

"Cada día aprendo algo nuevo." dijo Alexander con las cejas algo levantadas, demostrando la mezcla de sorpresa e interés del momento.

"¿Las Princesas? ¿Para que las necesitas aquí? ¿Y por qué ahora?" preguntó Twilight sin entender nada.

"¿Dónde encajo yo o Applebloom en todo esto?" preguntó Applejack en las mismas condiciones.

"Chicas." dijo Alexander, algo irritado. "Les prometo que sabrán todo cuando lleguen las Princesas. Créanme…hoy será una larga noche."

Nuevamente Twilight y Applejack se miraron, ahora realmente preocupadas. Alexander se veía mal, y no sabían el porqué.

.

.

.

.

Alexander reviso la hora en su Celular:

9:40 PM

Han pasado diez minutos desde que Spike mandó la carta. Los cuatro esperaron sentados en diferentes lugares, hasta que un ruido les llamó la atención.

Sonó como una chispa de electricidad, y luego la sala entera se iluminó por unos segundos.

Finalmente cuando Alexander, las chicas y Spike pudieron ver, se dieron cuenta que Celestia y Luna estaban allí.

"Realmente lamentamos la tardanza." dijo Celestia comenzando a acercarse a los demás.

"Veo que esto no solamente nos involucra a nosotras." dijo Luna notando a Applejack mientras seguía a su hermana. "Dinos Alexander. ¿Qué sucede?"

Alexander dio un largo suspiro, y respiró hondo por unos segundos.

"Esto no será fácil de explicar." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a Spike. "Spike. ¿Puedes darme un pergamino por favor?"

"Claro." dijo el pequeño dragón mientras le lanzaba un pergamino enrollado pero vacío.

"¿Para que necesitas el pergamino?" preguntó Twilight.

"Necesito que Celestia y Luna vuelvan a hacer el hechizo para ver mis recuerdos."

"Alexander. Recuerda que ahora eres inmune a nuestra magia. El hechizo no va a funcionar." dijo Celestia.

"Tienen razón." dijo Alexander. "No funcionará…al menos no en mí."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Luna.

"Si usan el hechizo en algo que no sea inmune, y que yo este tocando…el hechizo funcionará. Siempre y cuando yo no oponga resistencia."

Celestia y Luna se miraron, ambas sorprendidas.

"¿Por qué crees que funcionará?" preguntó Celestia.

"Cierta poni con conocimiento me lo dijo." fue la respuesta de Alexander.

Las Princesas se confundieron por unos momentos, pero decidieron seguir las instrucciones de Alexander.

"¿Por eso necesitas el pergamino?" preguntó Celestia.

"Así es. Este objeto servirá como un 'adaptador', haciendo que el hechizo funcione."

Alexander se dio la vuelta, para ver a Twilight y a Spike.

"Lo siento Spike, pero no quiero que veas esto."

Spike se molestó un poco con eso.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?"

"Porque no es necesario que lo veas. Esta situación no tiene nada que ver contigo…y personalmente no me gustaría que tuvieras que verlo. Solo te harías daño."

Las chicas con eso entendieron que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

"Pero…" Spike ahora estaba indeciso.

"Te propongo algo." dijo Alexander. "Cuando esto termine, prometo que cuando tenga tiempo te contaré de manera adecuada de que trataba todo esto."

Spike lo pensó por unos momentos, hasta que tomó una decisión.

"Está bien." dijo Spike, levantando su dedo pulgar como lo haría Alexander en su mundo. "Twilight. Tomaré una de tus pociones para dormir."

"Claro." dijo Twilight, mientras ella y los demás veían como Spike subía. Luego entró a la habitación de Twilight, y salió con una poción en su mano. La tomó, e inmediatamente se fue a su habitación personal.

"Bien." dijo Alexander. "Es hora de comenzar. ¿Celestia? ¿Luna?"

Ambas Princesas adoptaron expresiones serias, mientras preparaban el hechizo. Alexander tomó el pergamino con sus manos y apuntó hacia las Princesas, y luego cerró los ojos. Enfocándose en recordar todo lo que ha vivido durante el día.

Las Princesas usaron el hechizo en el pergamino, y para sorpresa de todos, el hechizo funcionó, comenzando a formarse la pantalla como había sucedido antes.

Las Princesas, Twilight y Applejack, comenzaron a ver la proyección. Alexander decidió mostrar desde el momento en el que Applebloom se encontró con él en la entrada del bosque.

Todas estaban atentas observando los hechos, y Applejack fue la primera en ponerse nerviosa cuando llegaron a la parte en donde la mantícora los comenzó a perseguir.

Alexander se aseguró de incluir sus pensamientos en esos momentos, para que pudieran saber lo que pensaba durante toda esa situación.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas cuando vieron el momento en que se salvaron, y comenzaron a seguir a la potrilla.

"¿Sunny Town?" dijeron todas, mientras veían la parte en la que Alexander y Applebloom habían llegado a Sunny Town.

"Es la primera vez que escucho de ese pueblo." dijo Twilight.

"No puedo entender cómo es que puede haber un pueblo en medio del Bosque Everfree." dijo Applejack.

Todas siguieron observando confundidas los momentos en que Alexander y Applebloom volvieron a ver a la pequeña, como le devolvieron la gema al poni que estaba en esa casa…y su encuentro con Mitta."

"Debí haberla salvado… ¡Debí haberla salvado!"

Celestia y Luna gradualmente cambiaron sus expresiones, y la preocupación comenzó a apoderarse de ellas. Lo mismo estaba ocurriendo con Twilight y Applejack.

"Déjame adivinar…esta llave…abre la puerta de esta casa."

…

…

"Applebloom."

"No."

"¿No?"

"No no no no no NO NO NO NO NO."

Este fue el punto en el que todas perdieron la calma, sobretodo Applejack.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué sucede!?" preguntó ella.

"En un momento lo sabrás…prepárense." dijo Alexander con algo de pena.

Tras unos segundos, mientras volvía a revivir en su mente esa escena, Alexander escuchó como todas tomaron aire a modo de sorpresa…fue un silencio absoluto por unos momentos.

Twilight y Applejack fueron las primeras en comenzar a llorar. En un principio de manera silenciosa, pero luego no pudieron ocultarlo más.

"Pero…no…eso es…" Twilight se quedaba cada vez con menos palabras.

"¿Me estás diciendo que… Applebloom tuvo que ver eso?" preguntó Applejack mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Luego de esto, las Princesas también comenzaron a llorar.

"Tan joven…" dijo Celestia.

"No…no es posible." dijo Luna.

Luego de esto, las chicas y las Princesas observaron en completo shock los sucesos que ocurrieron después: Como Alexander trató de calmar a Applebloom, el cambio drástico en Sunny Town, el cambio en sus habitantes, y con ello…el intento desesperado de mantener a salvo a Applebloom.

'No había otra manera…ella de seguro iba a arruinar la fiesta…'

"No pudimos evitarlo…Ella tenía la marca… ¡Ella tenía que irse! Pero era peligroso dejarla ir…por eso…"

"(¡Diablos!)"

"Por favor…quédate con nosotros…no dejaremos que te pase lo mismo a ti…te protegeremos…por SiEmPrE."

"(Empuja maldita sea. ¡EMPUJA!)"

"SoLo QuErEmOs tU AmIsTaD…no te vAyAs…lOs dEmAs sE eNoJaRaN."

"Necios…incluso en la muerte ellos aún no lo entienden. Debí haberla protegido…pero ya hice la elección. Este es nuestro eterno castigo. Esto es lo que merezco…lo que todos merecemos."

"(NO…TENDRÁN…A ESTA PEQUEÑA.)"

El recuerdo siguió mostrándose, desde el momento en que Alexander escapa con Applebloom, hasta su encuentro con Ruby. Quién luego los salvó y comenzó a explicarle la situación a Alexander.

"Un momento." Celestia por fin unió los cabos sueltos. "Esa pequeña…"

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "Es ella. También fue ella la que me dio el dato que nos permite ver mis recuerdos en este momento."

Twilight ahora entendió porque Alexander no quería que Spike viera esto. Applejack entendió en ese momento lo que sucedió en su casa, aunque ahora tenía su mente concentrada en una sola cosa: Que estaba eternamente agradecida de que Alexander hubiera protegido a su hermana pequeña en todo momento.

"Y pensar que algo como esto estaba dentro del Bosque…" dijo Luna con tristeza.

"La parte que sigue ahora, es la razón por la que las llame a todas aquí." dijo Alexander.

Todas pusieron atención, ya que ahora el recuerdo se centraba en los momentos después de que Ruby comenzara a hablar con Alexander.

.

.

.

.

"¿De verdad escucharías lo que tengo que decir?"

Alexander dio otro suspiro, y fijo su mirada en Ruby.

"Soy todo oídos."

Ruby se relajó por unos momentos y volvió a ver a Alexander.

"Quiero que le pidas algo a las Princesas."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagan?" preguntó Alexander.

"Quiero…que nos ayuden."

Alexander no se extrañó de escuchar eso.

"Las Princesas controlan el Sol y la Luna. Su magia debe ser muy poderosa." dijo Ruby. "Ellas han vivido por años y años. Deben conocer alguna manera de hacer que todo esto termine."

"¿Te refieres a deshacer la maldición?" preguntó Alexander.

"Podría decirse que sí, pero lo que realmente quiero es que la detengan…que la eliminen."

Alexander reaccionó con algo de tristeza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" luego bajó más su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado vagando por el bosque?"

"Más tiempo que cualquier poni en toda su vida." respondió Ruby. Luego lentamente se acercó a Alexander, hasta estar al frente de él.

"Quiero descansar."

Alexander sintió como esas palabras llegaron hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Ella ha estado sufriendo por demasiado tiempo.

Con mucho cuidado, dejó a Applebloom por un momento en el suelo, teniendo cuidado de no ponerla sobre una flor de Veneno Bromista.

Luego, sorprendiendo a Ruby, la tomó y comenzó a abrazarla de la misma manera en la que tenía a Applebloom.

"Me salvaste la vida y también a Applebloom. Por eso tienes todo mi agradecimiento…ahora es tiempo de que devuelva el favor."

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la calidez de un abrazo. Muchas gracias." dijo Ruby con suavidad.

Alexander soltó gentilmente a Ruby, volvió a tomar a Applebloom con sus brazos, y se levantó.

"¿Cómo es que me pudiste ayudar?" al preguntar eso, Ruby giró la cabeza confundida.

"No te lo he dicho, pero por ciertos acontecimientos, ahora soy inmune a la magia." dijo Alexander. "Sin embargo, no tuviste problemas teletransportándome."

Ruby comenzó a reír. "La magia y las maldiciones tienen sus propias reglas."

Alexander con eso supo que Ruby tenía MUCHO conocimiento acumulado, pero no quiso seguir indagando más.

"¿Eso incluye el que pueda abrazarte aunque seas un fantasma?"

Ruby asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso pensé." dijo Alexander, y luego comenzó a sonreír. "Ruby. Quiero que en la noche vuelvas a este lugar, si puedes traer a Mitta, mucho mejor."

"Claro." dijo ella comenzando a transformarse nuevamente en una esfera. "¿Entonces…será hoy?"

Alexander se dio vuelta, y antes de caminar de vuelta a Ponyville, le dijo:

"Así es Ruby. Será hoy, lo prometo."

"Entonces quiero pedirte algo."

"Dime."

"¿Podrías traer también al Elemento de la Magia, y al Elemento de la Honestidad?"

"¿A Twilight y a Applejack? Claro." dijo Alexander.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el recuerdo terminó, todo estuvo en silencio por varios segundos. Nadie se estaba moviendo, ni siquiera Alexander.

Finalmente Celestia y Luna reaccionaron y se acercaron a él, quien se veía realmente deprimido.

"Alexander." dijo Celestia.

"Míranos, por favor." dijo Luna.

Alexander levantó su cabeza, y las Princesas vieron que estaba llorando en silencio.

"Le prometí que la ayudaría." dijo él.

Celestia y Luna pusieron sus hocicos a los lados de la cara de Alexander de manera cariñosa.

"Y eso haremos, te lo prometemos." dijo Celestia.

"Nuevamente te agradecemos por lo que has hecho Alexander." dijo Luna.

Twilight y Applejack se acercaron al grupo. Las Princesas se alejaron lentamente, e inmediatamente Twilight le dirigió la palabra a Alexander.

"Realmente ha sido una cosa con otra desde que comenzaste a vivir en Equestria." dijo con algo de lágrimas.

"Así parece." le respondió Alexander.

Applejack se acercó y abrazó a Alexander.

"Gracias Alexander. No tengo otra forma de demostrar lo agradecida que estoy…de que estuvieras con Applebloom cuando yo no pude. Gracias por protegerla, gracias por estar con ella…gracias por pensar en ella."

"¿Qué clase de humano sería si no lo hubiera hecho?" dijo Alexander mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Finalmente, Applejack se alejó gentilmente, y Alexander se levantó.

"Vamos."

.

.

.

.

Eran las 10:00 PM, todos llegaron a la entrada del Bosque, y siguieron avanzando. Unos minutos después, llegaron al lugar en donde Alexander encontró la flor de Veneno Bromista que se llevó a su hogar.

Alexander avanzó, mientras que las Princesas y las chicas se quedaron unos metros atrás.

"¿Ruby? ¿Estás aquí?"

Después de unos tres segundos, una esfera comenzó a acercarse desde arriba, y comenzó a bajar cerca de donde estaba Alexander.

Finalmente la esfera desapareció, y las Princesas, así como Twilight y Applejack por fin pudieron ver con sus propios ojos a Ruby.

Ruby miró a Alexander con una sonrisa mientras él se agachaba para estar a su altura, y luego rápidamente lo abrazó, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

Alexander correspondió el abrazo, sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados. Se mantuvieron así por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Alexander se soltara.

"Hay algunas visitas que quieren conocerte." dijo Alexander mientras con su mano le indicaba a las demás.

BGM: watch?v=RCM8KIeicCI (to zanarkand music box extended)

Ruby lentamente miró a todas, y se puso muy nerviosa. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, y la primera en recibirla fue Applejack.

"Hola terroncito." dijo Applejack en un tono suave.

"Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Ruby."

"El mío es Applejack, es un placer." le dijo ella con su actitud de siempre. "Alex me dijo que lo ayudaste a él y a mi hermana pequeña."

Ruby asintió con la cabeza.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar de ambos, pequeña dulzura." dijo Applejack mientras abrazaba a Ruby por unos segundos, y luego la dejó ir.

"Realmente lamento que Applebloom haya pasado por todo eso…"

"Lo sé pequeña, pero nunca tuviste una mala intención, así que no te preocupes." le dijo Applejack.

La pequeña continuo, y luego fue atendida por Twilight.

"Hola mi pequeña poni." le dijo ella, con el mismo tono suave que Applejack.

"Hola señorita." dijo Ruby. "Soy Ruby. Es un honor conocer al Elemento de la Honestidad." dijo mirando a Applejack. "Y al Elemento de la magia." dijo mirando ahora a Twilight.

"Muchas gracias." le dijo Twilight con una sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, estudiante de la Princesa. Como alumna tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, pero olvida eso. Quiero decirte que has sido muy valiente en todo este tiempo. Se necesita de mucha voluntad para estar en tu posición."

"Gracias." le dijo Ruby con una sonrisa. "Me he estado esforzando."

Twilight le hizo un poco de cariño en la cabeza, y luego Ruby avanzó un poco más.

Ahora, estaba frente a las Princesas y Gobernantes de Equestria. En su rostro se le notaba que no podía contener la emoción.

"Buenas noches, pequeña Ruby." le dijo gentilmente Celestia.

"Buenas noches, querida Ruby." le dijo Luna en el mismo tono.

"Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna." dijo Ruby, mirando a ambas. "Es un verdadero honor el poder finalmente conocerlas." y luego Ruby hizo una leve reverencia.

Celestia y Luna se sentaron completamente en el piso para estar al nivel de altura de Ruby, poniéndose una a cada lado.

"No es necesario que hagas una reverencia, pequeña Ruby." dijo Celestia.

"Realmente no lo merecemos." dijo Luna.

"No tienen la culpa." dijo Ruby con una sonrisa. "Nadie sabía que semejantes cosas ocurrirían en Sunny Town."

"Como dijo mi estudiante Twilight, se requiere de una gran fuerza de voluntad para estar en la posición en la que estás ahora mismo." dijo Celestia.

"Y podemos asegurarle a cualquiera que lo que tú has vivido, es algo por lo que ningún poni debería pasar." dijo Luna. Acto seguido las Princesas acercaron sus hocicos a Ruby, quien las recibió como si fuera un abrazo.

Alexander estaba observando todo con una sonrisa, cuando algo comenzó a acercarse al grupo, y Alexander fue el primero en darse cuenta.

"Ruby dijo que querías que viniera…pero…" dijo una voz familiar que llamó la atención de todos.

Era una de las figuras, pero al ser de un color rojo oscuro, Alexander reconoció de inmediato quién era.

"¡Mitta!" Alexander iba a saludarla, pero ella hizo que se detuviera.

"¡Alto!" dijo ella. "Si me tocas…puede que algo muy malo pase. Es mejor prevenir accidentes…"

Las Princesas notaron a Mitta, y junto con Ruby se acercaron a ella.

"Gracias por venir Mitta." dijo Ruby.

Mitta miró con una sonrisa que también reflejaba pena a las Princesas, ya que ellas estaban observando su apariencia.

"Este debe ser el efecto de la maldición." dijo Celestia.

Celestia y Luna siguieron inspeccionando el cuerpo de Mitta, que estaba completamente rojo, con la forma parecida a la de un changeling, pero con la musculatura de un poni de tierra. Un detalle que Alexander no pudo notar antes, y que las Princesas también notaron, es que su cuerpo parecía estar vibrando ligeramente, ya que todo su cuerpo dejaba un pequeño rastro negro en el aire por un instante, y luego desaparecía.

"Cuanto lo siento." dijo Luna, y luego ambas Princesas hicieron una reverencia.

"En nombre de Equestria, realmente lamentamos el no poder haber hecho algo antes." dijo Celestia.

Mitta realmente se sorprendió por el actuar de las Princesas.

"No es necesario disculparse Princesas. Es un castigo justo, por el horrible crimen que cometió la comunidad de Sunny Town."

"Mitta, tu intentaste protegerme." dijo Ruby. "Eres la que menos merece la maldición."

"Pero aún no fue suficiente Ruby." respondió Mitta. "Lo que te hicieron fue horrible, despreciable y sanguinario."

"Pero Mitta-"

"¡Te quemaron viva Ruby!"

BGM –OFF-

Hubo un silencio mortal por varios segundos. Esas palabras lograron dañar a las Princesas, a las chicas y sobre todo a Alexander.

Mitta comenzó a llorar. "Nunca los perdonaré…nunca."

"Pero…los huesos de Ruby…" dijo Alexander algo confundido.

"La maldición los hizo indestructibles." dijo Mitta. "Por eso no fueron destruidos por el fuego."

"Ya veo…" dijo Alexander, y luego con mirada decisiva miró a Ruby y a Mitta.

"Creo que ya es hora."

.

.

.

.

Las Princesas y Twilight estaban iluminando con sus cuernos la ruta en la que antes estuvieron Alexander y Applebloom para llegar a Sunny Town. Alexander, Applejack, Ruby y Mitta estaban siguiéndolas.

"Celestia, Luna." dijo Alexander. "¿Qué es lo que harán cuando lleguemos? Después de todo es seguro que la situación se pondrá hostil."

"Estás en lo correcto." dijo Luna. "Si ellos consideran malditas las Cutie Marks, entonces no dudaran en actuar de manera agresiva."

"No solo eso." agregó Mitta. "Los habitantes de Sunny Town son todos ponis terrestres. No hay ningún pegaso o unicornio. Los pocos que hubieron…" Mitta se detuvo, y Ruby puso un rostro incómodo.

Todos se detuvieron a mirar a Mitta.

"¿Mitta? ¿Qué…qué paso con ellos?" preguntó Alexander.

Mitta junto todo el valor que pudo para decir lo siguiente, pero…

"…Lo…lo siento…no…no puedo…" Mitta bajó la cabeza, y al parecer comenzó a llorar un poco.

Las Princesas, Twilight y Applejack, y sobre todo Alexander sintieron una molestia en su interior, pero Alexander sintió mucho más asco que antes.

"Malditos monstruos…" dijo Alexander con los dientes apretados.

"Como pudieron…" dijo Twilight tapando su boca con uno de sus cascos.

"Alexander." dijo Luna con los ojos cerrados, llamando la atención de no solo él, sino que de todos los demás. "Un hechizo de purificación."

"¿Es alguna magia de alto nivel?" preguntó él.

"De muy alto nivel." dijo Celestia. "Se requiere de mucha energía. Mi hermana y yo combinaremos fuerzas para purificar todo el pueblo."

"¿Suena bien?" preguntó Alexander, mirando a Ruby y a Mitta.

Ruby asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Mitta comenzó a sonreír.

"Mientras le ponga un fin a toda esta locura…está bien para mí." dijo ella.

"Sé que no es el momento, pero… ¿Esa magia de purificación no serviría contra los villanos que enfrentan de vez en cuando?" preguntó Alexander.

"Lamentablemente entidades como Nightmare Moon o el rey Sombra tienen el poder suficiente como para resistir la purificación y contrarrestarla."

"Oh." dijo Alexander, entendiendo que mayor explicación no es necesaria.

Todos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la entrada que vieron en los recuerdos de Alexander.

Cuando llegaron, las mesas con comida y bebida aún estaban allí, y algunos ponis estaban conversando del otro extremo donde estaba la casa en la que estaba Mitta.

Entre los ponis que estaban, Alexander noto a Grey Hoof.

Alexander no pudo evitar llamarle la atención de la forma más simple posible:

"¡GREY HOOF!"

Los ponis dejaron de hablar, y vieron a la criatura que se les hacía familiar, pero luego vieron a las Princesas, a Twilight y a Applejack…y a Mitta, junto con una pequeña que juraron olvidar hace mucho.

"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo." dijo Alexander disculpándose con las Princesas.

"Si no lo hubieras hecho tú, lo hubiéramos hecho nosotras." dijo Celestia de manera seria.

"Oh." fue todo lo que dijo Grey Hoof en un tono serio. "Esto es muy incómodo."

Todos los ponis comenzaron a acercarse al grupo, liderados por Grey Hoof.

"Mitta… ¿Qué haces con ellos?" preguntó él en un tono algo agresivo, y luego miró a Ruby. "¿¡QUE HACES CON ELLA!?" Ruby se escondió atrás de Alexander, y él con uno de sus brazos también la mantuvo atrás.

"¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, escoria sin sentimientos!" respondió Mitta, que al parecer dejo salir todo el odio acumulado. "¡TU planeaste el asesinato de Ruby! ¡Es TU culpa que Sunny Town sufriera esto! ¡Es TU culpa el que seamos así!"

BGM: watch?v=phSOFMoPRQ0 (Resident Evil 4 Soundtrack - A Ruined Village)

Inmediatamente Grey Hoof tuvo un pequeño cambio visual, ya que sus ojos se pusieron rojos al igual que cuando están en su otra forma, pero el resto seguía normal.

"Tu…lo sabes mUy bIeN…ella tenía lA mArCA…No podíamos permitir que sE pRoPaGaRa." dijo él, con el tono algo distorsionado.

"¿Marca? ¿Una marca como ESTA?" preguntó Celestia con enojo, mostrando su Cutie Mark del Sol.

Ahora los otros ponis cambiaron sus ojos, y sus miradas no eran nada amigables.

"Todos ustedes… ¡eStÁn mAlDiToS! dijo Grey Hoof.

"¡Insolente e ignorante!" grito Luna. "¡Mira mi Cutie Mark!" y mostró su Cutie Mark de la Luna. "¡Todo poni adquiere una en algún punto de su vida!"

"¡Mentiras! ¡Ella iba a ser nUeStRo tOrMeNtO! y ahora… uStEdEs lO sOn!" Grey Hoof comenzó a verse extraño, ya que comenzó a ponerse más oscuro, gradualmente.

"¡Los que no han aprendido son ustedes!" gritó Celestia. "¡Y pagaron el precio! ¡Este bosque los maldijo por sus actos!"

Finalmente Grey Hoof se transformó completamente, comenzando a mostrar dientes afilados y una voz un tanto irreconocible.

"¡Y QUIeNES SON UStEDES PaRA DECIRnOS QUE SABeR!"

Todos se pusieron en guardia en ese momento. Twilight, Applejack y Alexander se pusieron atrás de las Princesas, pero preparados para defenderse si era necesario.

Celestia y luna extendieron sus alas y su actitud cambió completamente, demostrando su grandeza, y a los ojos de Alexander, otro recordatorio de que aunque sean amables y amistosas, pueden ser protectoras, violentas y poderosas cuando deben serlo.

"¡NOSOTRAS SOMOS LAS PRINCESAS CELESTIA Y LUNA, GOBERNANTES DE EQUESTRIA!" gritó Celestia. Es la primera vez que Alexander escucha a Celestia con la voz real de Canterlot. Twilight y Applejack parecen estar en las mismas condiciones, tan sorprendidas como él.

"¡Y ESTA NOCHE SE HARÁ JUSTICIA!" gritó Luna.

BGM –OFF-

Ambas Princesas comenzaron a iluminar sus cuernos. Esta fue la señal que hizo que los demás habitantes rápidamente se transformaran, y la fachada del pueblo con la misma velocidad se desvaneció. En segundos, el pueblo entero cambio a su estado deplorable.

Celestia y Luna juntaron sus cuernos, y una esfera comenzó a generarse en la punta de ambos. La esfera era algo transparente, y comenzó a agrandarse más y más, hasta que tenía el tamaño suficiente para tener en el interior a las dos Princesas.

Siguió y siguió agrandándose. Con esto Twilight, Applejack, Alexander, Ruby y Mitta dieron unos cuantos pasos atrás y le dieron el espacio que necesitaran a las Princesas.

Finalmente, la esfera se achicó rápidamente, y las Princesas apuntaron sus cuernos al pueblo.

En un instante, Alexander pudo ver como un rayo gigantesco, de una mezcla de color celeste y dorado fue disparado en toda el área. A los ojos de Alexander fue como un rayo láser, que luego se expandió más y más en forma de abanico.

Un ruido parecido al de un relámpago se escuchó por varios segundos, y todo se ilumino tanto, que todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos.

Sin aviso, el ruido se detuvo, pero seguía iluminado. Poco a poco la luz comenzaba a desvanecerse, y el primero en intentar ver fue Alexander.

"¿Celestia? ¿Luna?" dijo Alexander mientras intentaba ver algo.

En ese momento, comenzó a ver nuevamente el bosque, hasta que finalmente todo volvió a la normalidad.

Alexander, y luego las chicas, pudieron ver que ahora no había nada. Solamente la maleza y las hojas del bosque. Parecía como si el lugar nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar.

"…Wow." dijo Alexander, completamente anonadado.

Twilight y Applejack estaban con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

"Eso fue asombroso." dijo Ruby.

"Por fin. Se acabó." dijo en un tono satisfecho Mitta.

Las Princesas miraron a los demás con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Todo aquél que estuvo en Sunny Town tendrá la paz que merece ahora." dijo Celestia.

"Todo rastro de maldad ha sido eliminado." dijo Luna.

Luego las Princesas se acercaron a Ruby y a Mitta.

"Si hay algo que quieran hacer antes de seguir, son libres de hacerlo." dijo Celestia.

"Oh…claro…" dijo Alexander, entendiendo que aún faltaba eso.

"¿Hay algo que necesites Mitta?" preguntó Ruby.

"Ahora que todo esto tendrá un fin, no veo que más puedo esperar." dijo ella sonriendo.

"Entiendo." dijo Ruby, y luego miró a Alexander. "En ese caso, tengo algo que pedirte Alexander."

"Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?" preguntó acercándose.

"Tenemos que ir a mi casa para decírtelo."

.

.

.

.

Las Princesas tuvieron el extremo cuidado de no destruir la casa de Ruby cuando hicieron su hechizo, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pero Ruby por alguna razón ya lo sabía.

Cuando todos entraron, la mayoría recordó la escena que vieron de los recuerdos de Alexander. Mitta no estuvo presente aquél día, pero sabe perfectamente que fue lo que ocurrió.

"Ruby, quiero pedirte algo." dijo Celestia, llamando la atención de todos.

"Lo que quiera Princesa." dijo Ruby mientras la miraba.

"Quiero saber si me darías tu autorización para enterrar tus restos de manera apropiada en el palacio."

Esto pillo desprevenido a la mayoría, menos a Alexander.

"Te me adelantaste a la idea, Celestia." dijo Alexander.

Ruby miró a Alexander con sorpresa. "¿Pensabas preguntarme lo mismo?"

"Así es, pero Celestia tiene un lugar mucho mejor disponible, así que quedara en tus cascos." dijo Alexander mirando a Celestia.

Celestia asintió con la cabeza. "¿Me permitirías el honor?" le volvió a preguntar a Ruby.

"Por supuesto." le dijo Ruby. "Solo…tenga cuidado con mis huesos por favor." dijo algo nerviosa.

"No te preocupes. Tomaré todas las medidas necesarias para no mover tus restos de su forma original." le dijo Celestia.

"¿Qué era lo que querías pedirme Ruby?" le preguntó Alexander.

"Oh claro." dijo ella, recordando lo que iba a hacer antes. "Encima de la chimenea, del lado derecho, hay algo. ¿Podrías tomarlo por favor?"

BGM: watch?v=hWkIdMxNnTI (The Legend of Zelda - The Lost Wood / Saria's Song (Music box remix))

Alexander se acercó a la chimenea, tratando de evitar volver a ver los restos físicos de Ruby. Cuando miró del lado de la chimenea, vio un objeto muy particular. Lo tomó y volvió al grupo.

"Veo que no era broma que eras buena encontrando cosas." dijo Alexander mirando el objeto.

"Una lupa." dijo Twilight, mirando la lupa con una sonrisa. "Lista para resolver misterios." le dijo a Ruby mientras ella comenzaba a reír.

"Me gustaba jugar al detective." fue su respuesta.

"¿Quieres que Celestia la deje junto con tus restos?" le preguntó Alexander.

"No. Con mis restos no." dijo ella, acercándose al humano. "Quiero que tú la tengas. Prométeme que la cuidarás."

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Alexander.

"¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que yo la tenga? ¿Estás segura?"

"Por supuesto. Será nuestro símbolo." dijo ella. "De que en este día ayudaron a los habitantes de Sunny Town a encontrar la paz." Ruby comenzó a llorar levemente. "El día en el que te dije hola y te dije adiós. El día en el que me presenté y me despedí. El día en donde la pesadilla no volvió a pasar y el milagro ocurrió…" Ruby se limpió los ojos. "El día en el que un humano me quiso escuchar, cuando no tenía a nadie más."

Alexander sabía que esto era el adiós. Así que se agachó con una sonrisa, y abrazó a Ruby.

"Fue un placer haber conocido a una pequeña tan valiente y paciente como tú Ruby. Ahora mereces un buen descanso, porque lo hiciste muy bien. Y te lo prometo, esta lupa será bien cuidada."

"Gracias…los extrañaré a todos. Aunque los conocí por pocos momentos, eran todo lo que yo me imaginaba." dijo Ruby.

"Estaremos eternamente agradecidas, con todos ustedes." dijo Mitta mientras se acercaba a Ruby.

"¿Estás lista, pequeña Ruby?"

Ruby mostró su mejor sonrisa, se despidió de todos, moviendo uno de sus cascos, y miró a Mitta.

"Lista."

"Gracias por todo. Princesas, Elementos de la Harmonía. Alexander." dijo Mitta. "Hasta siempre."

"¡Cuida bien de mi lupa Alexander!" dijo Ruby mientras ella y Mitta se preparaban.

"Princesas…estamos listas." dijo Mitta.

"Muy bien." dijo Celestia. "Luna, es hora."

Luna se puso al lado de Celestia, y comenzaron a iluminar sus cuernos nuevamente.

"Adiós Mitta, adiós Ruby." dijo Luna.

"Es hora de que finalmente descansen." dijo gentilmente Celestia.

"¡Adiós! dijo Twilight.

"¡Y muchas gracias!" dijo Applejack.

"Cuidare muy bien de tu lupa, así que no te preocupes." dijo Alexander despidiéndose con su mano. "Hasta siempre chicas."

Mitta y Ruby les regalaron una sonrisa final a todos, mientras la casa se iluminaba más y más. Finalmente las Princesas terminaron su hechizo, y cuando todos pudieron ver, ya no estaban, ni tampoco había rastros de la casa. Se habían ido. Finalmente comenzaba el descanso que tanto habían esperado.


	23. XXIII: Su Nueva Vida en Equestria

**[Desde ahora claramente los capitulos saldrán de manera más lenta, pero eso no quiere decir que me detenga. Como siempre es bueno el recibir opiniones y/o críticas en los Reviews. Muchas gracias de antemano.]**

 **Capítulo XXIII: Su Nueva Vida en Equestria.**

Era una nueva mañana en Ponyville, y el Sol brillaba más que nunca. El día parecía estar bendecido aún más por Celestia, y con razón. Anoche ella, su hermana, su protegida y sus amigos tuvieron una experiencia conmovedora, que fue alegre y a la vez triste.

En el patio de su casa, Alexander estaba regando las plantas y verduras que tenía desde hace ya un tiempo atrás, y ya estaban comenzando a crecer de manera notoria.

"Las lechugas se están viendo de maravilla." dijo él mientras miraba las plantaciones de lechugas, y luego miró todo su repertorio: Plantaciones de papas, las lechugas, y tomates. Lo demás eran varios tipos de flores, entre ellas la flor de Veneno Bromista, que ya había crecido mucho, y varias flores pequeñas, también de color azul estaban alrededor de ella.

Alexander siguió admirando el fruto de su trabajo, cuando algo lo sorprendió. Algo que comenzó a sonar. ( watch?v=ZWQs-RfPUjg).

"Pero…si es mi…" Alexander no tardó en tomar el objeto en cuestión: Su celular.

Lo observó, y la música seguía sonando. Pero un detalle lo dejó casi en shock.

No estaba sonando por alguna alarma, en la pantalla salía algo que no pensó que saldría.

Tenía una llamada.

"…Una llamada…espera. ¡¿TENGO UNA LLAMADA?!" Alexander comenzó a ver en detalle su pantalla. No salía un número, ni tampoco el nombre de quien llamaba, pero si había una imagen.

La imagen era una especie de estrella casi rosada de seis puntas, con algunas pequeñas estrellas blancas alrededor.

"Un momento…" Alexander reconoció la imagen. "¡Esta es la Cutie Mark de Twilight!"

Alexander decidió contestar la llamada, y espero unos segundos antes de hablar.

"… ¿Hola?"

"¿Alexander? ¿Me escuchas?" dijo la voz del otro lado. "¿Funcionó?"

"¿Twilight?" Alexander apenas podía creerlo. "¿Eres tú? ¿P-pero cómo?"

Alexander pudo oír a Twilight celebrar desde el otro lado de la llamada.

"¡Realmente funcionó! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que al final funcionó!"

"Yo por mi parte estoy sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que estás haciendo esto?"

"Quería darte una sorpresa." dijo Twilight. "¿Recuerdas cuando me dejaste tu celular para investigarlo y después te lo devolví cargado con magia? Pues también estuve trabajando en una manera de enlazar tu Celular con otro objeto con mi magia como señal."

"Twilight… ¡Eso es simplemente fantástico!" dijo Alexander feliz.

"Ayer antes de que llegaras tú con Applejack, había terminado la versión de prueba." explicó ella. "¡Ahora que sé que funciona podré hacer más para las chicas y así podremos estar en contacto contigo!"

"Wow Twilight, realmente estoy sorprendido." dijo Alexander. "¿Pero que hay de la señal?"

"¿Te refieres a la distancia que abarca?" preguntó Twilight.

"Exacto."

"Bueno, tu celular y este dispositivo que estoy usando están cargados con la misma magia que se usó para localizar a Fluttershy cuando estuvo en tu mundo." dijo Twilight. "Por lo que no sé actualmente cuál es el límite que tiene, pero mientras más distancia sea mejor. ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Realmente me hiciste el día con esto Twilight. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes desarrollando los dispositivos para las demás."

"Muchas gracias, significa mucho viniendo de ti." dijo Twilight. "Tengo que cortar. Spike y yo tenemos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas aquí en la casa."

"Oh Twilight espera." dijo Alexander. "¿Recuerdas que hoy iré a la escuela de las Cutie Mark Crusaders y me harán preguntas? ¿Por qué no vas también y aprovechas de tomar algunas notas?"

"¿D-de verdad?"

"Claro. No veo por qué no. Puede ser que obtengas algún detalle interesante."

"Estaría encantada." dijo Twilight agradecida. "Pues nos vemos más tarde."

"Nos vemos más tarde Twilight, adiós."

"Adiós." dijo Twilight, y la llamada terminó.

Alexander volvió a mirar su celular. "Wow…la magia realmente es algo fantástico en Equestria."

.

.

.

.

Alexander todavía tenía un par de horas antes de que tuviera que ir a la escuela, así que decidió ir a comprar algo que no compraba desde hace un tiempo: Otro videojuego.

Usando la tarjeta VIP que recibió hace un tiempo de Avid Player, entró por la puerta secreta de la tienda.

Pasó de la entrada, y estaba por saludar a Avid Player, pero notó que ella estaba hablando con otra poni. Una poni que casualmente era una Princesa.

"¿Entonces solamente serían dos invitados en Ponyville?" preguntó Luna.

"Sep. El primero es Buttom, obviamente." explicaba Avid Player. "El segundo…"

"Lamento interrumpir." dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba a ellas. "Hola Avid." luego miró a la Princesa Luna. "Luna, un placer verte."

"Buenos días Alexander." dijo Luna mientras sonreía.

"¡Oh Alexander! Justo estábamos hablando de ti." dijo Avid Player.

"¿De mí? Yo escuche que hablabas de Buttom." dijo Alexander.

"Él es el primer invitado. El segundo eres tú."

"¿Segundo invitado? ¿Invitado a qué?"

"Creo que yo puedo explicártelo." dijo Luna. "¿Puedo ver tu tarjeta un momento Alexander?"

"Claro." dijo él mientras le mostraba la tarjeta.

"Oh." fue la reacción de la Princesa. "Avid. Realmente le diste la arcoíris." dijo con algo de risa.

"Bueno, dijo que la conocía a usted, es un representante de especies elegido por la Princesa Celestia y además tiene un conocimiento más que decente de juegos. ¡Incluso me compró un juego de Fire Emblem!" dijo en su defensa Avid Player.

"¿Shadow Dragon?" preguntó mirando a Alexander.

"Shadow Dragon." le dijo él como respuesta.

"No tengo ninguna objeción entonces." dijo Luna.

"Disculpa mi atrevimiento Luna, pero realmente no te podía imaginar jugando videojuegos."

"Mi hermana y yo tenemos varios gustos tan comunes como los que tiene todo el mundo."

"No me estoy quejando." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "De hecho encuentro fantástico el que no solo estés interesada, sino que ayudaras a formar esta y las otras tiendas."

"Los videojuegos son un hobby que tengo desde hace un tiempo, y como una manera de divertirse entre los que conocen de ellos, inventé este sistema." dijo Luna.

"Ahora… ¿De qué invitación estaban hablando?" preguntó él.

"Oh sí. Casi lo olvido." dijo Luna. "Es un evento que hacemos dos veces al año, y solo aquellos que tienen tarjetas VIP como la tuya y la que tiene el pequeño Buttom pueden ir."

"¿Una reunión de fanáticos de videojuegos?" dijo Alexander. "En mi mundo hacen eventos parecidos, pero son más públicos ya que todo el mundo conoce de los videojuegos, pero no a todos les agrada."

"¿Entonces podrás ir?" preguntó Luna algo emocionada.

"¿Dónde será?"

"En el lugar que sirve de tienda secreta en Canterlot." dijo Luna.

"Aún no he ido a esa tienda, pero me encantaría ir." dijo Alexander.

Luna comenzó a pensar, teniendo un cierto pensamiento en su mente.

"Dime Alexander… ¿Estás familiarizado con el juego 'Super Smash Ponis'?"

Alexander comenzó a sonreír. "En mi mundo se llama Super Smash Bros., pero es uno de mis juegos favoritos."

"Avid. ¿Podrías prestarle tu Ponytendo 3DS con el cartucho del juego por un momento?"

"Oooooh...por supuesto." dijo ella mientras lo iba a buscar.

"¿Acaso quieres jugar algunas rondas conmigo?" preguntó Alexander, esperando que así fuera.

Luna asintió con la cabeza, y sacando su consola del mismo color que su cuerpo, y con un diseño parecido al de su Cutie Mark, se acercó más a Alexander.

"Veamos de que estás hecho."

*3 Rondas después*

BGM: watch?v=KLP1z96g6RM (Multiplayer Results - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Music Extended)

Avid player estuvo observando las tres rondas que hicieron la Princesa y Alexander. Al terminar, quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y el shock de lo que había presenciado.

Luna estaba sonriendo y mirando a Alexander, que tras una ardua batalla con tres personajes diferentes, le hizo sentir algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo:

La derrota.

"La Princesa…la Princesa…. ¿Perdió?" logró decir Avid Player.

"Para ser justos, gane dos rondas y ella ganó una." dijo Alexander satisfecho con la lucha.

"Pero…pero…" Avid Player seguía en Shock.

"Eres muy buena Luna. Tienes la mezcla perfecta de competitividad y diversión."

"Tú también eres muy bueno Alexander." dijo Luna. "Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba."

"¿Avid? ¿Todo bien?" preguntó Alexander algo preocupado.

"Es solo que…" dijo Avid recuperándose un poco. "Nadie había derrotado a la Princesa en este juego desde que salió a la venta. ¡Nadie!"

Alexander miró a Luna, sorprendido.

"¿Es eso cierto?"

Luna miró a Alexander una sonrisa algo pícara. "Debo decir Alexander, si hubiera sido un enfrentamiento oficial del evento…todo el mundo habría perdido la cabeza."

"…Wow. Con que invicta ¿Eh?" Alexander hizo un silbido de admiración. "Este fue un encuentro amistoso. No soy de los que le importa ser perfecto, después de todo he perdido también."

Luego le devolvió la consola a Avid Player, y volvió a mirar a Luna.

BGM –OFF-

"¿Por qué quisiste jugar repentinamente?"

"Quería probar tus habilidades."

"Oh, bueno...siempre estoy disponible para algunas rondas." dijo él levantando el pulgar de su mano izquierda. "Casualmente venía a comprar el juego."

"¿Y en equipo?" preguntó Luna de manera inesperada.

Alexander giró su cabeza, confundido.

"¿Te gustaría ser mi compañero en el torneo de lucha por equipos en el evento? El torneo principal es de este juego."

Alexander por unos segundo pensó en la pregunta que le hizo Luna, pillándolo desprevenido.

"Llegar a lo más alto…como un equipo." pensó Alexander, luego comenzó a sonreír. Avid Player juró que en ese momento pudo ver que alrededor de Alexander había una flama brillante, pura, y hasta el tope con determinación.

"Así es. Pienso que seríamos una combinación explosiva. ¿No lo crees?" Avid Player también notó que un aura azul emanaba de Luna, y tenía la misma sonrisa que Alexander.

Él extendió su mano izquierda con el puño cerrado. "Juntos."

Luna recibió el saludo, chocando el puño de Alexander con uno de sus cascos delanteros. "Ascenderemos."

En ese momento, Luna notó que Alexander tenía algo en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta.

Comenzó a sonreír, al ver que era cierto objeto: Una lupa.

Alexander notó la mirada de Luna, luego miró el bolsillo, y soltó un suspiro.

"Gracias por ayudarla. Tú y Celestia." dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa más tierna.

"Gracias a ti por haber hecho eso posible." dijo ella en respuesta.

.

.

.

.

Alexander se dirigía en dirección a la escuela, con una pequeña bolsa que contenía el juego que compró hace poco. Después de despedirse de Luna y Avid, pensó que lo mejor era conocer a la maestra de Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

"¡Hola Alexander!" Bon Bon saludó a Alexander desde el otro extremo de la calle.

"Hola." fue su respuesta mientras saludaba con su mano.

"Hola Alex." Big Mac pasó al lado de él con una carreta llena de manzanas.

"Hola Mac." saludo Alexander. "¿Todo bien con Shade?"

"Eeyup." dijo él con una sonrisa. "Aunque no lo he visto en un par de días."

"Es porque está en Canterlot por asuntos reales." dijo Alexander. "Seguramente volverá mañana." Alexander sabe que quien llamó a Warm Shade fue Chrysalis, pero Big Mac aún no la conoce.

"Oh bueno. Nos vemos." dijo Mac mientras volvía en dirección a la granja.

"Adiós." dijo Alexander mientras se despedía.

"¡Alexander!" dijo una voz familiar y tranquilizadora para él.

"¡Fluttershy!" Alexander se detuvo y saludo con todos los modales a su amiga, que estaba regalándole una sonrisa de la cual nunca se cansa de ver.

"Hoy es el día en el que vas a la escuela ¿Verdad?"

"Así es. De hecho voy para allá. ¿Te gustaría venir? Los alumnos me harán preguntas y Twilight también vendrá." Luego Alexander pensó que tal vez ella estaba ocupada. "Claro, si es que tienes tiempo."

"Por supuesto." fue su respuesta. "¿Te molesta si te acompaño ahora?"

"Alexander comenzó a sonreír. "Para nada."

En el camino, tanto Alexander como Fluttershy fueron saludados por ponis que incluso él aún no conocía.

Fluttershy notó que Alexander se veía muy contento.

"Te vez feliz." le dijo ella sonriéndole.

"Es solo que hace un tiempo atrás, todos me observaban con dudas de que si era peligroso o no." dijo Alexander mientras miraba alrededor. "Y ahora mira. La mayoría ya me conoce, incluso los que aún no conozco me saludan." Alexander comenzó a mirar al cielo. "Creo que por fin se han acostumbrado y me han aceptado completamente."

Fluttershy se alegró de lo que estaba oyendo.

"Por supuesto." dijo ella. "Después de todo lo que has hecho, le has mostrado a Ponyville que no eres alguien peligroso, y que eres alguien muy amigable…bondadoso…servicial…y cariñoso." esta última parte la dijo sin darse cuenta.

"Oh…gracias." dijo Alexander, algo sonrojado pero alagado de tanto cumplido. "Realmente me alegra que pienses eso, aunque sigo pensando que tú eres más amable y cariñosa que yo."

"G-gracias." dijo ella, sonrojándose también.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la escuela, aunque Fluttershy le tuvo que indicar el camino en un momento.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Alexander le dio un vistazo general al área.

Habían varios árboles grandes alrededor, y a pasos de la escuela había un letrero grande con el ícono de un libro, un arbusto grande que estaba cortado de tal manera que tenía la forma de un potrillo, y una bandera roja que ondeaba desde lo más alto, con la figura de un potrillo en la cima.

El edificio le recordaba a Alexander a una iglesia por la forma, pero era obvio considerando que en la parte superior tenían una campana. En el patio había varios juegos para los pequeños, todos al parecer seguros.

"Con ver la campana de la escuela puedo recordar algo de cuando era más pequeño." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

"Deben de estar en alguna clase si no hay ningún alumno afuera."

"Pues entremos. No quiero que uno de los pequeños me vea antes de tiempo." dijo Alexander comenzando a caminar a la puerta.

.

.

.

.

"¿Podrías decirme donde está la habitación de los profesores? Seguramente podré ver a la señorita Cherilee allí."

"Oh, claro." dijo Fluttershy, recordando que ella también ha venido para enseñarle a los pequeños sobre los animales que cuida.

Después de unos minutos, y justo cuando llegaron, la campana comenzó a sonar. Ambos en reflejo se ocultaron en la habitación que en ese momento estaba vacía.

"Menos mal, un poco más y nos descubren." dijo Alexander dando un suspiro.

Después de unos segundos ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban casi abrazándose cuando se escondieron, y se alejaron inmediatamente.

Fluttershy comenzó a reír. "R-realmente te ves animado, y realmente quieres dejarle una buena impresión a los pequeños."

"Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo son simplemente adorables. ¿Cómo no encariñarse con pequeñas como ellas?" dijo Alexander mientras se apoyaba en una pared. "Solo espero que los demás pequeños no se alarmen cuando me vean."

Ambos caminaron hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde estaban las ventanas y se acomodaron.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, y varios ponis más adultos comenzaron a entrar.

Por unos segundos no pasó nada, luego notaron a Fluttershy, incluso más de uno la saludo, dándole las gracias por su clase sobre los animales, a lo que ella con algo de vergüenza les devolvió el saludo.

Luego se dieron cuenta. Había algo completamente desconocido dentro de la habitación.

Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos. No asustados pero sorprendidos. Alexander comenzó a reír y se acercó un poco al grupo de ponis.

"Muy bien. Antes de presentarme necesito que me respondan algo. ¿Quién de ustedes es la señorita Cherilee?"

Todos lentamente comenzaron a mirar a una poni que estaba cerca de la puerta, que era de un color parecido al purpura, pero menos intenso que el de Twilight, con un cabello mucho más claro, llegando a parecerse un poco al de Fluttershy, pero tenía toques de color piel y del color que tenían los algodones de azúcar.

"(Un día el no reconocer colores me va a jugar una mala pasada.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente mientras reconocía a la poni.

"…Yo soy Cherilee. Pero bueno…a usted…tal vez…" dijo ella algo nerviosa.

"Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo le preguntaron si yo podía venir hoy durante una de sus clases." dijo Alexander.

Cherilee entonces recordó la conversación con las pequeñas.

"Entonces… ¿Usted es Alexander?" Los demás profesores reaccionaron como si hubieran descubierto algo impresionante.

"El único en Equestria." dijo él con una sonrisa, y su pin de representante de especies brilló lo suficiente para que todos lo vieran.

Cherilee se acercó con más confianza y animada. "¡Oh! Es un placer señor Alexander."

"No, nada de señor. Tengo veintitrés años." dijo él.

"Lo siento." dijo ella disculpándose. "Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de venir."

"Bueno, las chicas de verdad querían que viniera." dijo Alexander. "Fluttershy es testigo de eso." dijo él mientras miraba a Fluttershy, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, revelando a tres potrillas.

"Señorita Cherilee. ¿Sabe si ya-" la voz de una de ellas se detuvo, y luego las tres inhalaron aire a modo de sorpresa.

"¡Alexander!" gritaron al unísono mientras corrían y se lanzaban al humano.

"¡Uoh!" Alexander cayó al suelo, pero sin daños. Scootaloo se lanzó a una de sus piernas, Sweetie Belle se lanzó a uno de sus brazos, y Applebloom se lanzó hacia su pecho, siendo la que más hizo fuerza, razón por la cual terminó cayendo.

"No otra vez…" dijo Alexander a modo de broma, poniendo una cara de derrotado.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders dos, Alexander cero." dijo Scootaloo.

"¡Nos alegra mucho que vinieras!" dijo Sweetie Belle.

"¡Ya quiero ver la cara de los demás cuando te presentemos!" dijo Applebloom.

"Muy bien, pero déjenme levantarme primero." dijo Alexander mientras reía. "Están preocupando a Fluttershy."

Alexander miró a Fluttershy, solo para sorprenderse con el detalle de que ella estaba aguantando la risa, y finalmente comenzó a reír ligeramente.

"O tal vez no…" dijo Alexander con un tono de duda, y cerrando un poco los ojos haciendo una mirada sospechosa.

"Lo siento." dijo ella mientras reía. "Es una escena muy bonita, no pude evitarlo."

Cherilee comenzó a reír también, y los otros profesores se relajaron. "Veo que te tienen mucho aprecio."

"Oh ya sabrá el porqué." dijo Applebloom.

"Esperen. ¿No le han dicho como fue que nos conocimos?" preguntó Alexander.

"Nope. Nadie lo sabe. Pero eso cambiará hoy." dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Twilight también está aquí esperando en el pasillo. No sabía que ella también vendría." dijo Applebloom.

"¡Fluttershy! ¿También estarás con nosotras?" preguntó Scootaloo. Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza. "¡Cool!"

Alexander se levantó, dejando a cada una de las potrillas en el suelo con sus brazos.

"Bueno, cuando quieran."

.

.

.

.

Los pequeños estaban conversando como lo haría cualquier curso antes de comenzar sus clases.

"Qué raro. ¿Dónde estarán las chicas?" preguntó una poni.

"No te preocupes por ellas Twist." dijo una potrilla gris.

"Finalmente deben de estar tratando de conseguir sus Cutie Marks al costo de no venir a clases." dijo en un tono de burla otra poni, que tenía una pequeña tiara en su cabeza.

"Disculpe señorita Twilight. ¿Por qué está aquí hoy?" preguntó otro poni que estaba más adelante.

"Oh, estoy aquí para tomar notas de algo que harán en esta clase." dijo Twilight con su tono amistoso de siempre.

"¿Y usted señorita Fluttershy?"

"Yo solo acompañe a un amigo hasta aquí, él me dijo que podía venir." dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

La campana de la escuela comenzó a sonar, y todos se ordenaron mientras Cherilee entraba al salón. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo entraron con ella, pero se quedaron adelante con su profesora.

"Muy bien todos, es hora de comenzar la clase." dijo Cherilee. "Creo recordar cuando ustedes dijeron que estaban interesados probar algo distinto en nuestro bloque interactivo."

Los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza. Dos potrillas en específico miraron a su profesora con el aburrimiento notándose en sus caras.

"Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo me pidieron el tiempo de este bloque de clases para algo que realmente les sorprenderá."

Las tres pequeñas comenzaron a sonreír.

"Queremos presentarles al que ha sido la sensación desde hace varios días." dijo Scootaloo.

"¡Así es! ¡Nosotras pudimos ver personalmente a la estrella! Es más... ¡Aceptó nuestra invitación de venir hoy!" dijo Sweetie Belle. Esto sorprendió a los alumnos y comenzaron a decir cosas entre sí.

"¿Huh? ¿De qué están hablando estas costados en blanco?" preguntó la poni con la tiara. La poni gris le hizo la misma seña que hacen los humanos cuando no tienen idea.

"¡Compañeros!" esto hizo que los demás volvieran a mirar a las chicas. "¡Les presento a Alexander!" dijo Applebloom, y luego hizo una seña en dirección a la puerta que estaba abierta.

Todos miraron en dirección a la puerta, y fue ahí cuando lo vieron.

Un ser que jamás habían visto antes. Con dos piernas, casi sin pelo ya que se le notaba más que nada en la cabeza, y mucho más grande que ellos. Teniendo prendas en su parte superior e inferior.

Varios estaban con la boca abierta, otros incluso se asustaron por un momento.

"Chicas, por favor." dijo el ser llamado Alexander. "No hay necesidad de presentarme como si fuera una estrella."

Luego se acercó a Cherilee.

"Señorita Cherilee, ¿Le molestaría si uso ese asiento de allí? Los demás son muy pequeños para poder usarlos." dijo Alexander apuntando a la silla en cuestión.

"Por supuesto." dijo ella trayéndole la silla.

Luego de que Alexander se sentara en frente de la clase y se pusiera cómodo, comenzó a presentarse.

"Hola a todos." dijo saludando con su mano izquierda y haciendo un guiño con su ojo derecho. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate, tengo veintitrés años. Es un placer conocerlos."

Todos en la clase hicieron un 'Wooooooooow' del cual Alexander no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

Alexander notó a Buttom en uno de los asientos, y estaba saludándolo, así que le devolvió el saludo levantando su mano y haciendo un saludo específico que planearon usar entre ellos y que es solamente para aquellos 'elegidos'.

"Tres pequeñas me pidieron que viniera hoy." dijo Alexander mientras le desordenaba un poco el cabello a Applebloom. "Sé que ninguno de ustedes ha tenido la oportunidad de verme antes. No he estado mucho tiempo, pero ahora vivo aquí en Ponyville, con una que otra salida a Canterlot."

"¿Canterlot? ¿Cuál es el motivo?" preguntó la poni gris amiga de la poni de la tiara.

"Bueno…asuntos reales." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. Los alumnos tuvieron reacciones diversas.

"Wow."

"¿Reales?"

"¡Cool!"

"Por favor, sean respetuosos con Alexander." dijo Cherilee, mientras los alumnos seguían teniendo reacciones de sorpresa.

"¡Alex es simplemente genial!" dijo Scootaloo.

"Así es. Es inteligente y valiente." dijo Sweetie Belle.

"¡Y también es fuerte!" dijo Applebloom.

"Chicas. Creo que están exagerando." dijo Alexander frente a todo ese halago.

"¡Pero si es verdad!" dijo Scootaloo, y luego miró a la clase. "¿Saben cómo fue que nos conocimos?"

"¡Fuimos atacados por Timberwolves en el bosque Everfree mientras visitábamos a Zecora!"

Casi todos los alumnos se sorprendieron nuevamente. Cherilee también escuchó casi en shock esa parte, ya que no estaba informada de eso.

"¡Y Alexander fue el único que escucho nuestros gritos de ayuda!" dijo Applebloom. "¡Él se enfrentó a los Timberwolves y nos salvó!"

"Y realmente lamentamos que te hayan herido el brazo en ese momento." dijo Sweetie Belle algo triste mirando al humano.

"Eso es algo que ya pasó. Lo importante es que llegaron a salvo a sus casas. Además sus hermanas me agradecieron lo suficiente cuando supieron la situación." dijo Alexander.

"¡WOW! ¡Entonces es cierto!"

"¡Genial!"

"Suena Cool."

"Oh vamos." dijo la poni con la tiara. "No hay que hacer tanto escándalo por eso."

"Tiene razón." dijo Alexander. "Solo hice lo que cualquier poni habría hecho en ese momento."

Las chicas no iban a dejar que Alexander aceptara el comentario de Diamond Tiara, así que por un momento se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza, y comenzaron a sonreír.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Scootaloo.

"Yo diría que es digno de mención." dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Después de todo..." dijo Applebloom, y luego puso su mejor sonrisa para que todos pusieran atención. "La Princesa Celestia personalmente te dio las gracias cuando visitó Ponyville."

Hubo un perfecto silencio por unos cuantos segundos. Y luego ocurrió.

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

"¿La Princesa Celestia?"

"¿Le dio las gracias personalmente?"

"¡Cool!"

"Por favor. Deben de estar mintiendo." dijo la potrilla con la tiara. "Es imposible que la Princesa se haya dado el tiempo de hacer eso."

"Créelo o no Diamond Tiara." dijo Applebloom. "Es cierto. Yo estaba ahí cuando ocurrió."

"Yo también estaba ahí." dijo Sweetie Belle.

"¡Y yo!" dijo Scootaloo.

"Ustedes también deben de estar mintiendo." dijo Diamond Tiara.

"Yo también estuve presente en ese momento." dijo Twilight, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Yo también estuve ahí." dijo Fluttershy de manera cariñosa.

"De hecho todos los Elementos de la Harmonía estuvieron ahí." dijo Alexander a modo de análisis, dejando nuevamente a los pequeños sorprendidos. "Pero creo que nos estamos desviando del tema. Los que tienen dudas son ustedes chicos, y en el tiempo que haya de su clase, trataré de responder lo más que pueda."

Alexander comenzó a darle vueltas a su bolsa con el juego adentro, mientras miraba a los pequeños.

"Entonces… ¿Comenzamos?"

BGM: watch?v=lZAgJQSoTKU (Interesting People - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

"Ahora, levanten uno de sus cascos si-" Alexander no terminó de decir su frase, y todos levantaron uno de sus cascos, esperando poder preguntarle algo.

"Wow." Alexander comenzó a reír. "Realmente están con ánimos hoy."

Alexander miró a los pequeños y vio a una potrilla con crin y cola rojiza, piel de color crema y con una Cutie Mark que representaba unos dulces con forma de bastón, parecidos a los de navidad, pero estos eran completamente rosados.

"¿Qué tal tú?" dijo Alexander eligiendo a la poni. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Twist." dijo la pequeña con alegría.

"Muy bien Twist, pregúntame lo que quieras saber." dijo Alexander.

Twist comenzó a sonreír y arregló el tono de su voz, preparándose para preguntar.

"¿Qué es usted exactamente? No es un poni, y tampoco parece ser alguna otra especie como un dragón o un grifo."

"(Nota mental: Buscar sobre los grifos.)" se dijo a si mismo Alexander mientras comenzaba a responder. "Es normal que no lo sepan. Yo soy un 'Humano'. Y es una especie que no existe en Equestria."

Los pequeños comenzaron a hablar entre ellos por un momento. Alexander eligió a otro alumno.

"¿Entonces cómo es que está ahora en Equestria?"

"Verán…Yo provengo de otro mundo." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa, dejando con la boca abierta a los pequeños. "Debido a cierto accidente, una pegaso, que ahora es una gran amiga mía." dijo Alexander mirando a Fluttershy. "Apareció en mi mundo. Sin tener a donde ir, le ofrecí estadía en donde vivo, y al día siguiente con la ayuda de las Princesas y los Elementos de la Harmonía, pudieron traerla devuelta a Equestria."

Alexander puso su mano izquierda atrás de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos por un momento. "Y también me trajeron a mí." dijo y luego comenzó a reír, después eligió a una pequeña que estaba adelante.

"¿Usted tiene una Cutie Mark?" fue la pregunta de una pequeña que tenía un gran parecido a Sweetie Belle, pero tenía los colores diferentes, teniendo el cuerpo algo verdoso y su crin y cola tenían colores que recordaban al dorado. Todo el salón guardó silencio, esperando la respuesta.

"Nope." dijo Alexander sin dudar. "No tengo Cutie Mark, y eso es por lo que los humanos no las obtienen."

Esto hizo que los alumnos inhalaran aire a modo de sorpresa, incluyendo a las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Esto sin embargo es por una razón muy simple: En mi mundo no existe la magia."

Otra vez los alumnos se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo.

"En vez de magia, lo que los humanos tienen es una tecnología más avanzada."

Por tercera vez se escuchó el sonido de la sorpresa de todos, haciendo que Alexander no pudiera evitar el reír un poco.

"Muy bien…ahora…" Alexander notó que Buttom estaba tratando de levantar más alto su casco.

"Muy bien Buttom, tu turno." dijo Alexander, alegrando al pequeño. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Ok, mi pregunta es…" Buttom estaba pensándolo un poco, y notó el pin de Alexander. "¿Qué es ese pin que llevas puesto?"

"Oh, buena pregunta Buttom." dijo Alexander, mostrándoles el pin a los alumnos. "Este pin representa que soy un Representante de Especies, en este caso de mi especie, la humana."

"Wow"

"Impresionante."

"¡Cool!"

"Señorita Cherilee. ¿Sería tan amable de explicarle a sus alumnos la diferencia entre un pin de plata y uno de oro?" preguntó Alexander mirando a la profesora.

"Por supuesto." dijo ella. "El pin de plata significa que el representante fue elegido por votación entre los de su especie. El dorado significa que el representante fue elegido personalmente por las Princesas."

Otro perfecto silencio decoró el salón por unos segundos.

"Así es, mis pequeños. Celestia personalmente me hizo Representante de los humanos." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué hay en la bolsa?" preguntó otro pequeño de manera inesperada.

"¿Esto? Es el juego que compre hace poco. 'Super Smash Ponis'."

La mayoría supo que se trataba de un videojuego, y les sorprendió que Alexander fuera alguien que los jugara.

"¿Qué era ese objeto negro con el que te vi el día en el que me cuidaste?" preguntó Buttom.

"¿Te refieres a este?" dijo Alexander mostrando su celular. "Es un objeto de mi mundo. Se llama 'celular'."

"¿Celular? ¿Qué es lo que hace?" preguntó Cherilee con curiosidad.

"Tiene varias funciones." dijo Alexander mientras seguía mostrando el celular. "Permite ver la hora, se puede usar como calculadora, puede anotar notas por si quieren recordar algo, también funciona como alarma. Tiene muchas funciones más, pero sin duda mi favorita es el reproductor de música."

"¿Reproductor de música?" dijeron todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo, girando un poco sus cabezas. Twilight estaba anotando al parecer las funciones del celular.

"(Dios mío, son tan adorables…)" pensó Alexander mientras seguía su explicación.

"Saben que a veces en las celebraciones sociales hay músicos que tocan música con instrumentos ¿Verdad?" los alumnos asintieron. "Pues en mi mundo encontraron la manera de 'grabar' dichos sonidos de los instrumentos y poder escucharlos en cualquier momento."

"¿Cómo los discos de vinilo?" volvió a preguntar Cherilee.

"Así es, y ahora les mostraré un ejemplo." dijo Alexander.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander comenzó a buscar entre los archivos de música de su Celular. "Me disculpo de antemano porque casi lo único que tengo de música está relacionado con videojuegos."

"Oh genial. Otro Buttom." dijo Silver Spoon.

"¡Hey! ¡Te estoy escuchando!" dijo Buttom. "La música de videojuegos es sensacional."

"Por favor, esa mezcla de soniditos es simplemente horrorosa." dijo Diamond Tiara.

"Se llama '8-Bits'." dijo Buttom.

"Tranquilo Buttom." dijo Alexander. "La música en los videojuegos puede abarcar muchos géneros, eso en sí es una ventaja."

Alexander eligió un tema para empezar. "Comencemos con algo apacible."

BGM: watch?v=ldvrOLoRuco (Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Music Extended)

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, todos pusieron atención, y después de unos segundos todos en el salón comenzaron a sonreír. Estuvieron un par de minutos escuchando.

"Wooooow."

"Realmente se escucha bien."

"¡Cool!"

"Es hermoso…" dijo Fluttershy con los ojos cerrados.

"Muy relajante, me gusta." dijo Twilight, también con los ojos cerrados. "Debería escuchar la música de tu celular más seguido Alexander."

"Cuando gustes." fue la respuesta de él.

"Es simplemente relajante y tranquila Alexander." dijo Cherilee.

"Pues no es lo único que tengo." dijo él mientras cambiaba la música.

BGM –OFF-

BGM: watch?v=6GOEvgcm-0w (Gerudo Valley Remix (TLOZ Ocarina of Time) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U)

"Creo que cierto potrillo reconocerá de donde es este tema." dijo Alexander, mirando a Buttom.

"Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba este estilo de música." dijo Twilight.

"A mi parecer es tan relajante como la anterior." dijo Fluttershy.

"Es diferente a la anterior, pero aun así es agradable escucharla." dijo Cherilee.

Buttom estaba simplemente maravillado de estar escuchando algo tan bello y que además sea de uno de sus videojuegos favoritos.

Los alumnos estaban maravillados con la música, algunos incluso tratando de seguir el ritmo moviendo su cabeza.

"Realmente la música se escucha bien. Tu celular es fantástico." dijo Cherilee.

"Intentemos una más, esta vez algo más intenso." dijo Alexander buscando nuevamente música.

"Algo más fuerte." dijo un potrillo.

"Algo más loco." dijo otro.

"¿Están seguros?" preguntó Alexander.

"Por supuesto." fue la respuesta de otro potrillo.

"Sorpréndenos." dijo un pequeño más.

BGM –OFF-

"Muy bien. ¿Quieren algo sorprendente? Les daré algo sorprendente." dijo Alexander, eligiendo el tema.

BGM: watch?v=sk-9ihcy2R8 (That Person's Name Is - Bravely Default OST [Asterisk Boss Battle Theme](High Quality 1080p HD))

Al comenzar la música, el sonido de la guitarra, seguido de los instrumentos clásicos dejó con la boca abierta a todos, incluyendo a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon, a Cherilee e incluso a Twilight y a Fluttershy.

"Que quede claro, esto es música de un videojuego." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa y haciendo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Me niego a creer eso!" dijo Diamond Tiara.

"Será mejor que lo aceptes, pequeña Diamond Tiara. Viene de un juego llamado 'Bravely Default', y es un videojuego de mi mundo. Es más, las tres piezas de música que han escuchado la hicieron compositores humanos de mi mundo."

"Pero…eso es imposible…es demasiado detallada y bien compuesta…como para ser de un videojuego…" dijo Diamond Tiara sin poder entender.

"Bueno, a los compositores les pagan para hacer música, así que usan todo a su alcance para hacerla lo mejor posible." dijo Alexander.

"Wow. Los humanos tienen mucho talento." dijo Twilight mientras escribía más notas con un lápiz que se movía con su magia.

Fluttershy y Cherilee seguían sorprendidas, y seguían escuchando la melodía de la música.

Todos en el lugar siguieron escuchando por casi tres minutos en silencio la música, quedando anonadados.

"Soy un gran fanático de la música, es una de las cosas que más me relajan. Incluso puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en un lugar descansando mientras tenga música." dijo Alexander mientras cerraba la aplicación.

BGM –OFF-

BGM: watch?v=lZAgJQSoTKU (Interesting People - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

"Muy bien, ahora tu pequeña." dijo Alexander.

"¿Cuál es su postre favorito?" preguntó una pequeña que era muy parecida a Scootaloo, pero era completamente azul, y tenía una Cutie Mark de un arco y una flecha amarillos.

Alexander suspiró por un momento, preocupando a Fluttershy y a Twilight. "Applejack, por favor no te enojes…" luego volvió a mirar a la pequeña. "Mi postre favorito es el Pie de limón."

Applebloom inhaló aire a modo de sorpresa.

"Lo siento Applebloom." dijo él de manera cariñosa. "En mi mundo es posible acceder a muchas frutas fácilmente: Manzanas, peras, plátanos, frutillas, naranjas, limones…"

"Disculpe señor Alexander…" comenzó a decir una poni.

"Oh, por favor. Nada de señor, recuerda que tengo veintitrés años." dijo Alexander de manera animada.

"Oh, entonces…Alexander." dijo la poni. "Tengo una pregunta." la potrilla que era unicornio tenía un color parecido al purpura de Twilight, pero también con un tono de gris, y su cabello era rubio.

"Claro. ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?" preguntó Alexander.

"Dinky Doo." respondió ella. "… ¿No se siente solo al ser el único humano aquí?"

BGM –OFF-

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio, Alexander no esperaba escuchar una pregunta como esa, así que por un momento se sorprendió. Fluttershy, Twilight y Cherilee quedaron en las mismas condiciones, ya que no saben la manera en que Alexander va a reaccionar.

"Debo reconocerlo, esa pregunta es un tanto seria." dijo Alexander con los ojos cerrados pero sonriendo, mientras tenía su cabeza algo agachada.

Luego se puso en una posición cómoda para pensar.

"Ciertamente comenzar a vivir en un mundo diferente del que vivías antes de un día para otro, es una experiencia que incluso puede ser traumática. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse pequeña Dinky, porque desde que llegué a Equestria, no he estado solo."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Dinky con un tono preocupado.

"Tu preocupación es un lindo gesto Dinky, pero nuevamente, no te preocupes. He formado amistades desde el primer día. La primera fue Fluttershy, después de todo ella fue a dar a mi mundo y fue donde nos conocimos por primera vez." dijo Alexander mirando a Fluttershy, y ella le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

"Luego de eso, conocí a los Elementos de la Harmonía, después tuve el honor de conocer a Celestia y a Luna en Canterlot. Con el tiempo he podido conocer a varios de los habitantes de Ponyville, y puedo decirles que he estado algo ocupado desde mi llegada."

Los demás alumnos parecieron alegrarse con eso, y Fluttershy, Twilight y Cherilee volvieron a calmarse.

Sin embargo, dos potrillas en específicos se sorprendieron con otro detalle.

"Muy bien, tú serás la siguiente. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" dijo Alexander.

"Silver Spoon." dijo la poni gris sentada al lado de Diamond Tiara. "¿Por qué dijo el nombre de la Princesas sin su título? ¿Acaso son compañeros de trabajo?"

"¿Compañeros de Trabajo? Nah." dijo Alexander. "Celestia y yo somos amigos, y también soy amigo de Luna. Ellas de hecho me dieron su aprobación para llamarlas solo por su nombre."

"Woooooow."

"¡Increíble!"

"¡Cool!"

"No lo entiendo." dijo Diamond Tiara. "¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!"

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes pequeña Diamond Tiara?" preguntó Alexander. "Tal vez pueda aclarar tus dudas."

"No entiendo cómo es que las Princesas han sido tan amables contigo."

Los alumnos miraron por un momento a Diamond Tiara con una ceja levantada.

"Para ser honestos, yo tampoco entiendo la razón. Al menos no aún." dijo Alexander pensativo.

"¿Entonces por qué? ¿¡Qué ha hecho usted desde que llegó a Equestria para llamar la atención de las Princesas al punto de que sean tus amigas!?" dijo Diamond Tiara, casi gritando.

BGM: watch?v=qDqNNJI-1QU (Prosecutor's Murmur ~ Each One's Path - Gyakuten Kenji 2 Music Extended)

Alexander hizo nuevamente un gesto indicando que estaba pensativo.

"Definitivamente esta es la pregunta del millón de bits." dijo él, y luego comenzó a reír. Los alumnos giraron un poco sus cabezas, Cherilee estaba algo confundida, pero Fluttershy y Twilight sabían lo que iba a pasar ahora.

"Al llegar a Ponyville, mi primera experiencia fue conocer a los Elementos de la Harmonía, aunque en ese momento no sabía que lo eran." dijo Alexander. "Luego salí a conocer un poco Ponyville gracias a un mapa bien diseñado, cortesía de Twilight." indicó con su mano a Twilight, que comenzó a sonreír.

"También recuerdo el día en el que sin saber lo que era, toque un flor Veneno Bromista, y vaya que desperté sorprendido al día siguiente."

"¿Qué te había pasado?" preguntó Applebloom. Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo también estaban mirando con curiosidad.

"Me dijeron que a esa flor le gusta jugar bromas, pero a mí me hizo una de mayor nivel: Me transformó en un poni."

Todos casi quedaron en shock al saberlo.

"Pensando en sacarle provecho a la situación, estuve un día completo como poni antes de ir al spa para curarme." dijo Alexander.

"No olvides como defendiste a Fluttershy en el restaurante del tipo que quería llevársela." agregó Twilight.

"Aún lo recuerdo. Espero que con esa patada no haya quedado mal." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

"Un momento." dijo la potrilla que era parecida a Sweetie Belle. "Recuerdo que cuando estaba comiendo con mi familia en un restaurante, dos ponis estaban discutiendo."

"¿Uno de los dos era de color café?" preguntó Alexander.

"Así es. Ese poni café fue el que defendió a la señorita Fluttershy dándole una patada al otro poni."

"Me declaro culpable." dijo Alexander. "El poni café era yo."

"¡Wooooooooooow!" fue la reacción de la pequeña. "Eso fue simplemente genial. Que bueno que le dieras su merecido al otro poni."

La clase entera comenzó a reír. Alexander no esperaba que alguien de la escuela estuviera allí.

"Me ayudó a solucionar un problema personal junto a mis amigas." dijo Fluttershy, recordando el momento serio que tuvieron después de las lecciones de Iron Will.

"Fue en ese mismo día que escuché a las Cutie Mark Crusaders gritar en el bosque." dijo Alexander mirando a las tres pequeñas.

"¿Ya dijimos que él es cool?" dijo Applebloom.

"También salvó a Fancy Pants de unos ladrones durante una de nuestras visitas a Canterlot." dijo Twilight.

Antes de que los pequeños reaccionaran, Diamond Tiara se levantó de su asiento.

"¿Fancy Pants? ¿El poni más importante de Canterlot después de las Princesas? ¿ESE FANCY PANTS?"

Alexander comenzó a recordar. "Crin y cola azul, monóculo en uno de sus ojos, impecable traje, acompañado por una finísima dama con el nombre de Fleur Dis Lee. Sep, es Fancy Pants." dijo Alexander como conclusión.

Diamond Tiara lentamente se sentó en su puesto, sin entender cómo es que ese 'humano' hizo tales cosas.

"Después de eso, Fancy Pants tuvo la amabilidad de invitar a Alexander y a la Princesa Celestia a su fiesta de cumpleaños." dijo Twilight, nuevamente sorprendiendo a todos en el salón.

"¿De verdad está bien decirles esto?" dijo Alexander en tono amistoso.

"Lo siento Alexander." dijo Twilight. "Pero preguntaron sobre lo que has hecho en Equestria, y si TU no lo dices, lo diremos nosotras." dijo Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es lo menos que podemos hacer." dijo Fluttershy con la sonrisa que Alexander siempre disfruta ver.

Analizando su situación, cerró un poco sus ojos, haciendo una mirada sospechosa mientras observaba a sus amigas.

"Ustedes ganan esta ronda." fue lo que dijo él, intentando dar un tono serio, que claramente lo hizo de broma, para seguirles el juego.

"En esa fiesta, hubo un robo de un objeto muy importante de Fancy Pants…y bueno, con ayuda de las chicas, logramos encontrar al culpable."

"No." dijo Fluttershy. "TU lo encontraste."

"Pero…" Alexander iba a decir algo, pero Twilight interrumpió.

"Te hiciste cargo de la investigación, en poco tiempo encontraste las pruebas que necesitabas, y demostraste de manera brillante que Drag Light era el culpable. ¡Y frente a la Princesa Celestia además!"

Cherilee estaba completamente sorprendida. Alexander lentamente miró a los alumnos, que los estaban viendo con ojos grandes de admiración.

"Ok, encontré al culpable, y días después me llegó una recompensa proveniente de Manehattan, ya que era un criminal buscado por allá." dijo Alexander siguiendo su historia."

"Alex." dijo Twilight.

Alexander miró a Twilight. "¿Si?"

"Te falta algo." dijo con una sonrisa. Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza.

"Saben, SI lo iba a decir, no hay para que ir tan rápido." dijo Alexander, entendiendo lo que iba a pasar.

"Ustedes escucharon de la boda real entre la Princesa Cadance y el Capitán de la Guardia Real, Shining Armor. ¿Cierto?"

Los alumnos asintieron con su cabeza.

"Fue un evento muy reconocido, en varios lugares." dijo Cherilee. "La boda, la invasión, y la recuperación de Canterlot indicando la victoria."

"Nosotras estuvimos allí." dijo Applebloom, y tanto Swetie Belle como Scootaloo asintieron con la cabeza.

Luego recordaron que Alexander había hecho algo en esa boda, y sus caras demostraron la felicidad en su máximo estado.

"Bueno, Alexander y yo fuimos los organizadores de la boda, asegurándonos de que nada saliera mal." dijo Twilight.

"Eeyup." dijo Alexander.

"Él se preocupó por cada una de nosotras." dijo Fluttershy.

"No todos los días puedes ver una boda real después de todo." dijo Alexander.

"Y cuando la invasión comenzó, gracias a un plan ideado por Alexander, pudimos recuperar Canterlot y detener a los changelings." dijo Twilight. "Pero él hizo algo que nadie pensó que se podría hacer: Establecer amistad con un changeling durante la invasión."

"Warm Shade, un changeling que ahora vive en Ponyville. Gracias a él fue que el plan funcionó, y ahora trabaja honradamente en Sweet Apple Acress. ¿Verdad Applebloom?"

"Así es." dijo la pequeña. "¡Trabaja muy duro y realmente demuestra lo que vale!"

"Creo que también vale la pena mencionar que hace unos días atrás, Fluttershy y yo tuvimos una sesión de fotos liderada por una poni llamada Photo Finish." dijo Alexander como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Alexander estiró sus brazos un poco, y luego miró a los alumnos.

"Realmente desde que llegué a Equestria he estado algo ocupado, pero no me arrepiento de nada."

BGM –OFF-

Alexander se dio cuenta de que todos los alumnos lo estaban mirando con toda su atención. Algunos estaban sonriendo, otros estaban con la boca abierta, con la misma sorpresa que tenían desde hace un rato cuando Alexander comenzó su relato.

"Si están impresionados, déjenme decirles que yo también lo estoy. Nunca en mi vida pensé que estaría donde estoy ahora, pero realmente agradezco el estar aquí." Luego miró la hora en su celular. "Creo que tengo tiempo para una pregunta más, antes de que el bloque acabe."

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, tratando de pensar en algo, ya que casi todos tuvieron sus dudas resueltas.

Finalmente una pequeña, de un color café claro en todo su cuerpo, levantó uno de sus cascos.

"Y aquí viene la última pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?" dijo Alexander.

"Flower Joy." dijo la pequeña. "¿Cuáles son sus planes para el futuro?"

"Ahora ESA es una pregunta digna para cerrar el bloque." dijo Alexander. "Pues por ahora solamente tengo dos cosas que quiero cumplir a futuro."

Alexander se levantó, y con su mano izquierda levanto su dedo índice y su dedo medio.

"Disfrutar de mi nueva vida en Equestria…y formar una familia."

"Ooooooooooooooh." los niños dijeron al unísono.

Cherilee por alguna razón se puso algo nerviosa. Twilight botó el lápiz que estaba sosteniendo con su magia, y Fluttershy se sonrojó.

La campana en ese momento comenzó a sonar, indicando que la clase había terminado.

"B-bueno, la clase ha terminado, y estoy segura de que Alexander tiene asuntos que atender después."

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza, y mientras salían del salón, cada uno agradecía a su manera de haber compartido tiempo con ellos.

"¡Nos vemos Alexander!" gritó Sweetie Belle antes de salir.

"¡Muchas gracias por venir hoy!" gritó Scootaloo, siguiendo a su amiga.

"¡Hasta luego Alex!" gritó Applebloom.

Solamente quedaban Alexander, las chicas y Cherilee en el salón.

"Uuuuff, realmente casi me pongo nervioso. Pensé que en un momento preguntarían algo extraño que no pudiera responder." dijo Alexander aliviado. "Lamento que no hayas podido recolectar tanta información Twilight."

"Oh no es nada para alarmarse." dijo Twilight. "Tenemos una vida entera para averiguar más."

"Muchas gracias nuevamente por haber venido hoy Alexander." dijo Cherilee. "Pero estoy realmente sorprendida. Has hecho muchas cosas desde que llegaste, que me sorprende que no seas tan conocido por los demás."

"No es algo que me moleste la verdad." dijo Alexander. "Bueno, creo que iré a comprar algunas cosas al mercado y luego volveré a casa. Nuevamente, fue un gusto haber venido señorita Cherilee." luego miró a Twilight y a Fluttershy. "Nos vemos chicas."

Cuando Alexander salió de la habitación, Cherilee miró a Twilight y a Fluttershy.

"¿Es verdad? ¿Quiere formar una familia?"

"A mi me lo dijo antes de que atacaran a Fancy Pants." dijo Fluttershy.

"Yo no lo sabía. Es algo sorprendente, pero entendible." dijo Twilight.

Cherilee comenzó a reír. "Debo admitir que es algo lindo. No me sorprendería si más de una yegua considera la opción de salir con él."

Twilight y Fluttershy se sonrojaron un poco.

"Bueno, debo ir al salón de maestros. Nos vemos." dijo Cherilee despidiéndose y saliendo del salón.

"D-debo ir a ver cómo están los animales." dijo Fluttershy.

"Claro…yo también tengo asuntos en mi casa. Nos vemos más tarde Fluttershy."

"Adiós Twilight." dijo Fluttershy, y ambas partieron al exterior, cada una por su camino, pero ambas estaban pensando profundamente en lo que dijo Alexander.


	24. XXIV: Hilos del Destino

**[Vuelvo a repetir que la historia no saldrá con la misma velocidad que antes, pero se seguirán subiendo capítulos.]**

 **Capítulo XXIV: Hilos del Destino.**

Era una nueva mañana en Equestria, y las Princesas ya estaban despiertas desde temprano. Normalmente la Princesa Luna estaría durmiendo, pero ella y su hermana decidieron observar por un momento el entrenamiento que Shining Armor le estaba dando a Alexander.

Estaban mirando desde la ventana de un piso superior, para no interferir.

"Este es su tercer día. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Luna.

"Así es." dijo Celestia. "Shining Armor me ha dado el reporte de sus dos primeros días de entrenamiento hasta ahora."

Celestia miró por un momento a su hermana.

"Está realmente impresionado con el progreso que está haciendo Alexander. Al haberle dado indicaciones y ejercicios que realizar la semana pasada, sus capacidades mejoraron un poco antes de que comenzaran a entrenar nuevamente, pero no esperaba que avanzara tanto."

Celestia y Luna volvieron a mirar cómo iba el entrenamiento.

"Me pregunto…" dijo Luna. "Si el hecho de que este entrenando para defenderse…signifique que el día en que se dé cuenta…se esté acercando."

Celestia seguía mirando el entrenamiento. "No lo sé Luna, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Sin embargo…" Celestia se detuvo. "Aún faltan detalles."

Luna al parecer recordó algo. "Tienes razón."

.

.

.

.

"Por hoy es suficiente." dijo Shining Armor, marcando el fin del entrenamiento.

Alexander se sentó en el piso, claramente cansado.

"Huff…tendré…que darme una buena ducha…después." dijo Alexander mientras recuperaba algo de aire.

"Debo admitirlo." dijo Shining Armor, que estaba sudando. "Cada día te vuelves mejor en esto, pero… ¿Por qué no quieres aprender a usar una lanza?"

"Que quede claro." dijo Alexander. "Saber defenderme, usar los puños…y tal vez otros medios de defensa están bien para mí. Pero las lanzas, espadas y demás armas…olvídalo."

"Siento que es un desperdicio, pero es tu decisión." dijo Shining Armor, sentándose al lado de Alexander. "¿Te molesta si te pregunto la razón para no querer?"

Alexander dio un suspiro y miró a Shining. "Espadas, lanzas, hachas, mazos…entre muchas más. Esas eran las armas que el ser humano usaba en la antigüedad." Alexander se detuvo para recuperar otro poco de aire. "Junto con el avance de la tecnología, también lo hicieron las armas. En mi mundo existen armas capaces de lanzar 'balas', que son un tipo de proyectil, y pueden ser mortales incluso con un solo tiro."

Shining Armor se sorprendió un poco y miró a Alexander.

"Vaya, eso suena horrible."

"No sé cómo han sido las cosas durante el reinado de Celestia y Luna, pero en mi mundo, durante toda la historia hubieron cientos…no, miles de guerras. Incluso tuvimos dos Guerras, denominadas 'Guerras Mundiales' en las cuales millones y millones de humanos murieron, si no es que Billones." dijo Alexander.

Shining iba a decir algo, pero Alexander no había terminado.

"Y no estoy hablando de solamente los que peleaban: Niños, esposas, ancianos…gente inocente. Son parte de esas millones de pérdidas que se sufrieron en aquél entonces."

Luego Alexander miró arriba, al cielo.

"Odio la guerra Shining. Lo único que hace es traer muerte, sufrimiento, odio y venganza para todos."

Shining Armor dio un suspiro.

"Realmente tienes un buen motivo…pero agradezco la sinceridad." dijo mirando a Alexander.

"En cierta manera, es una de las razones por la que me sentí tan bien cuando llegué a Equestria." dijo Alexander. "Su mundo está bien cuidado, hay harmonía entre todos, y si bien tienen problemas como todos en cualquier vida, sus métodos no son los mismos que en mi mundo. Y créeme, ESO es admirable."

Luego Alexander golpeó levemente a Shining, llamando su atención.

"Cambiemos de tema: ¿Te parece si saludamos a las Princesas que nos están observando desde la ventana de arriba?"

Shining Armor comenzó a reír. "¿También lo notaste?"

Luego ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y saludaron a las Princesas, que se sorprendieron al saber que las habían visto.

.

.

.

.

Después de haberse duchado, Alexander uso el tiempo libre que tenía para explorar el Castillo, después de todo aún no lo ha visto por completo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Alexander tuvo una idea.

"Mmmmm…Si Twilight me pudo llamar con su dispositivo…" luego sacó su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a mirarlo. "¿Podré yo llamar devuelta?"

Accedió a la parte de los contactos, pero se dio cuenta de que todos los contactos que tenía antes habían desaparecido. El único contacto que salía era el de Twilight, pero estaba sin nombre, y solamente tenía una imagen de referencia, que era su Cutie Mark.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander mientras trataba de ver que podía hacer.

La función de cambiar el nombre de contacto funcionó, así que intento ponerle 'Twilight Sparkle' como nombre de contacto.

"¡Hey! Funcionó." dijo Alexander alegre, y procedió a intentar llamar a Twilight.

Tras unos segundos sin escuchar nada, finalmente se escuchó la voz de Twilight.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Lo sabía! ¡También puedo llamarte devuelta!" dijo Alexander.

"¿Alexander? ¿Estás usando tu teléfono para comunicarse con mi dispositivo?" preguntó Twilight asombrada. "Wow. No sabía si tu celular podría comunicarse de la misma manera, pero es bueno saber que funciona."

"¿Cómo está todo en Ponyville?" preguntó Alexander.

"Extrañamente han pasado muchas cosas." dijo Twilight. "En los tres días de tu ausencia, Pinkie se multiplicó con la ayuda de un lago mágico, una poni que conozco, llamada Trixie, provocó un caos en Ponyville pero ya está resuelto, y hace unos días Rainbow Dash fue a la academia de los Wonderbolts para entrenar durante una semana."

"Wow, realmente pasaron muchas cosas." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "¿Fluttershy sigue cuidando mi patio?"

"Oh sí. Ella me dijo que estaba sorprendida de ver las flores y plantaciones que tenías en tu patio."

"Ya llevo un tiempo cuidando todo eso, y me alegra ver que ya esté dando frutos." Alexander iba a dejar la llamada hasta ahí, pero se lo ocurrió algo. "Oh Twilight. ¿Sabes en que parte del palacio hay alguna librería?"

"Claro. Si buscas algo para leer, definitivamente deberías ir a los archivos de Canterlot." dijo Twilight. "En la entrada del castillo sigue la puerta que está más al fondo a la izquierda, camina por ese pasillo, y ubica la cuarta puerta."

"Gracias Twilight. Saluda a la chicas por mí, y si ves a Rainbow Dash, deséale suerte de mi parte, aunque creo que no la necesite." dijo Alexander riendo al final. "Nos vemos."

"Adiós Alexander." dijo Twilight, y la llamada terminó.

Alexander guardó su celular.

"Bueno, tengo que volver a la entrada."

.

.

.

.

"Cuarta puerta…cuarta puerta…" Alexander ya pasó la tercera puerta, así que siguió caminando por el pasillo. Finalmente encontró la cuarta puerta.

"Esta debe ser." dijo Alexander mientras abría la puerta.

Al entrar pudo ver una habitación larga, con estanterías mucho más grandes que las que están en la casa de Twilight, y muchos, MUCHOS libros.

"Una mina de oro para los eruditos." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

Notó que no había nadie además de él, ni siquiera guardias. Así que comenzó a ver que podía leer.

"Quería saber si había algún libro que me dijera sobre lo que le ocurre a Fluttershy…" dijo mirando la cantidad de libros que siguen asombrándolo. "Pero creo que tendré que dejarlo para otro momento."

Entre todos los libros que habían, uno le llamó la atención por el título, y por su ubicación era fácil sacarlo.

"Maravillosas Historias de la Naturaleza en Equestria." dijo Alexander mientras observaba el libro, que tenía una hermosa portada mostrando lo que parecía ser una mezcla de paisajes, teniendo cascadas, paisajes florales y árboles de varias estaciones.

Algo que realmente sorprendió a Alexander desde su llegada a y posterior estadía en Ponyville, fue la naturaleza. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido, y si bien no es un experto, realmente estaba interesado en saber más de la flora y fauna de Equestria.

Comenzó a ver el índice, viendo temas interesantes como 'El árbol más grande en Equestria', 'El río del origen', o 'El jardín flotante de los sueños'.

Sin embargo, uno le llamó la atención más que los demás:

"El erizo de la gratitud." dijo Alexander leyendo el nombre del capítulo, y procedió a buscarlo.

Llegando al capítulo, comenzó a leer.

" _El erizo de la gratitud, es una historia que ha perdurado en el tiempo gracias al esfuerzo de varios ponis que durante el actual Reinado de las Princesas Celestia y Luna se han dedicado a plantar semillas por todos los rincones de Equestria y a mantener vivo el relato junto con sus orígenes._

 _Según los escritos que relatan la historia original, en los días de antaño debido a la magia oscura de un malvado hechicero, un hermoso campo de flores fue reducido a un terreno estéril._

 _Muchos ponis que vivían cerca de este campo de flores lamentaron el hecho, ya que ese campo inspiraba a todos a dar su mejor esfuerzo y a preservar lo bello de este mundo._

 _Un día, una pequeña potrilla comenzó a llevar semillas al lugar, comenzando a plantarlas y regarlas con la esperanza de que en algún momento, el campo de flores pudiera surgir nuevamente._

 _Durante semanas la potrilla siguió con su labor, pero lamentablemente la buena voluntad no fue suficiente para lograr traer de vuelta el campo de flores._

 _Aún con esperanza, la potrilla comenzó a dar las gracias a la naturaleza por haberles dado, aunque sea momentáneamente, una muestra de su amor y belleza._

 _Cuando la pequeña se preparaba para partir, escuchó ruidos, y mirando al frente pudo ver una escena inusual._

 _Un ser completamente desconocido apareció frente a ella, y al lado de ese ser, había un erizo. Este erizo era más grande de lo normal y tenía colores inusuales. En vez de tener espinas en su espalda, parecía tener un arbusto._

 _El erizo comenzó a caminar por la zona en donde anteriormente estaban las flores, y por donde la potrilla había plantado las semillas._

 _La pequeña no pudo contener su alegría, cuando en segundos, flores comenzaron a surgir de la tierra, y junto con esas flores surgió más vegetación._

 _En minutos, la pequeña pudo ver como el campo de flores volvió a renacer en frente de sus ojos, aún más grande y hermoso que antes._

 _El erizo se subió encima del ser que la pequeña había visto antes, y este comenzó a hacer señas con una parte de su cuerpo, como si se estuviera despidiendo._

 _Finalmente, ambos abandonaron el lugar, dejando a la pequeña, y luego a los demás ponis que vivían cerca, agradecidos con este hermoso acto de la naturaleza."_

Alexander comenzó a reír un poco.

"Wow. Es posible que mucho de lo que es mito en mi mundo pueda ser real aquí." dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar otro capítulo que le interesara. "Además, me recuerda a-"

Un sonido interrumpió a Alexander, y luego sin previo aviso, una luz comenzó a brillar en todo el lugar haciendo imposible el poder ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Alexander no tuvo más opción que cubrir su rostro con sus brazos, y después de unos segundos la luz fue desvaneciéndose, siendo posible el mirar. Alexander investigó que estaba ocurriendo.

Una esfera de color celeste, casi llegando al blanco, apareció a unos metros de él.

Con un flash, la esfera desapareció, revelando a un poni que estaba en su interior.

Era Twilight.

"¿Twilight?" preguntó Alexander mientras veía a la unicornio. No había nada inusual en ella, pero venía con una pequeña mochila purpura.

Twilight rápidamente se acercó a Alexander, con una expresión seria.

"Alexander, no tengo mucho tiempo." dijo ella.

"¿Pero qué sucede? Hace poco hablamos por teléfono. ¿Viniste a buscar algo al castillo?"

"No me teletransporté Alexander." dijo Twilight. "Me desplacé en el tiempo."

El cerebro de Alexander por un segundo perdió la sincronización con su cuerpo.

"… ¿Viajaste…en el…tiempo?" él quedó anonadado. Si bien el concepto no es ajeno para él, en su mundo siempre fue parte de la fantasía, pero aún así no pensó que escucharía de esto en Equestria.

"Es… ¿Es eso posible? Entiendo la magia… ¿Pero viajar en el tiempo?"

"Si, pero solamente tengo unos momentos, así que por favor confía en mí y escúchame." dijo Twilight.

Alexander se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Twilight con su magia abrió su mochila y sacó una caja pequeña de color purpura.

"Esto es algo que debes tener ahora, y por favor, no preguntes la razón." dijo Twilight mientras le daba la caja a Alexander.

"¿Qué…qué es lo que hay adentro?" preguntó él.

"No lo sé." dijo Twilight. "Me dijiste que no debía ver su contenido, y cumplí con tu palabra."

"Espera. ¿Yo te lo dije? ¿En el futuro?" Alexander estaba confundido.

"Vengo de una semana en el futuro." dijo Twilight. "Y si, tú me diste la caja, y me dijiste que el tú de hace una semana." Twilight apuntó a Alexander con uno de sus cascos. "Debía Tenerla."

Alexander observó la caja, y definitivamente no le recordaba a algo que hubiera tenido antes o que necesitara en ese momento.

"Honestamente Twilight, no tengo idea de que está pasando."

"Estoy segura de que cuando la abras, sabrás que hacer." dijo Twilight.

En ese momento, Twilight comenzó a iluminarse.

"Se me acaba el tiempo." dijo ella, y miró a Alexander con una sonrisa. "El tú del futuro me dijo que no debes perder por ningún motivo el contenido de la caja."

La habitación comenzó a iluminarse completamente como antes.

"¡Nos vemos en una semana!" gritó ella.

"¡Nos vemos Twilight!" dijo Alexander por acto reflejo, a pesar de la situación.

Hubo otro ruido como una especie de flash, y Twilight desapareció. La habitación volvió a estar como antes: Con la sola presencia de Alexander.

Él se quedó unos cuantos segundos sin moverse, tratando de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"Suponiendo…" dijo finalmente Alexander. "Que lo que acaba de ocurrir haya sido real…" Alexander miró la caja.

Era una caja rectangular de color purpura, sin ninguna otra decoración.

Alexander comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"He visto suficiente Doctor Who para saber más o menos como funciona esto…"

Luego su mente comenzó a debatir si lo que acaba de pasar fue real o no.

"¿Cómo sé que me dijo la verdad? Aunque…es Twilight. No creo que ella tenga alguna razón para mentirme a tal punto."

Alexander sacó su celular y llamó nuevamente a Twilight.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Twilight al volver a contestar la llamada.

"Twilight. Gracias por darme las indicaciones a los archivos de Canterlot. Te llamo para preguntarte algo, pero sonará extraño."

"Ummmm…ok. pregunta." dijo ella, algo confundida pero riendo un poco.

"¿No usaste un hechizo de teletransportación para venir al castillo?"

"No, al menos hoy no lo he hecho." dijo ella mientras pensaba en lo que ha hecho en el día.

"¿De verdad? Que extraño, tal vez me confundí al ver a otra poni."

"He estado ayudando a Applejack en la granja, de hecho lo sigo haciendo."

"Ok…" dijo Alexander. "Lamento haberte molestado. Saluda a Applejack de mi parte."

"Adiós." dijo Twilight, y la llamada terminó.

Alexander volvió a observar la caja.

"Muy bien…Twilight esta con Applejack, y no se teletransportó a Canterlot…y aun así ella apareció frente a mis ojos y me dijo todo esto…creo…que necesito analizar esta caja…y con cuidado…" dijo Alexander, y procedió a ir a la habitación en la que se está hospedando, siendo la misma que la vez pasada, al centro de las habitaciones de Celestia y Luna.

.

.

.

.

Alexander se sentó en la cama, mientras seguía observando la caja.

"Espera. Este tipo de cosas hay que hacerlo con extremo cuidado." Alexander se levantó de la cama y cerró las cortinas, además se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

Estando seguro, volvió a la cama y lentamente comenzó a abrir la caja. El contenido no era nada extraordinario: Había un pergamino que estaba enrollado, y era muy parecido a los que están en la casa de Twilight.

La cara de Alexander por un momento cambió, ya que parecía estar decepcionado.

"Pensé que habría algo más impactante… ¿Solo un pergamino?" dijo Alexander mientras lo tomaba.

"Twilight dijo que era importante…veamos." Alexander comenzó a desenrollar el pergamino y lo abrió para saber que tenía escrito.

Por varios segundos, se quedó mirando el pergamino, ya que algo lo pillo desprevenido. Al revisar las primeras palabras de lo que decía, noto un detalle:

Era su letra.

"Es…es mi…no puede ser." Alexander por un momento se asustó, y desde ese momento aceptó completamente que la Twilight de hace poco venía del futuro.

Comenzó a leer el pergamino:

BGM: watch?v=je-iSSqCyHQ (Tricks and Gimmicks - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended)

' _Debes estar confundido y algo asustado en este momento, pero es normal. Yo también lo estuve hace una semana._

"Ah. Veo que por lo menos aún no perderé el sentido del humor durante esta semana." dijo Alexander soltando una risa al final.

 _Más abajo hay una lista de cosas que debes hacer durante ciertos días. Es de suma importancia que las hagas. Cuando haya pasado todo, entenderás el porqué._

Alexander revisó su celular. Era día miércoles.

 _-Miércoles (El día de hoy en tu caso): Camina por las calles de Canterlot, cerca de donde comiste con Fluttershy. (Lleva contigo al menos 500 bits) (18:00) [ ]_

 _-Jueves: Después de practicar con Shining, vuelve a Ponyville por un rato. Un pequeño amigo te estará buscando por ayuda. También debes cortar una flor de Veneno Bromista, guardarla y traerla a Canterlot. Luego guárdala en un lugar seguro. (Puedes hacer lo que quieras el resto del día) [ ]_

 _-Viernes: No puedo decirte qué es lo que ocurre aquí, no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa. Te aconsejo que vuelvas a tu casa por un momento, unas horas después de que termines de entrenar con Shining. Eres libre de contarle incluso a las Princesas de esta parte después de que te haya ocurrido esto. [ ]_

 _-Sábado: Alguien importante visitará a la Princesa Celestia. Sería una buena idea que la acompañes durante esa visita. (15:00) [ ]_

 _-Domingo: En el castillo, en los niveles subterráneos, tienen a un herrero (así es, un herrero). Pídele que te haga una lanza de acero (tranquilo, no es para ti). Al parecer el acero es algo escaso en Equestria, así que lleva al menos 400 bits. Tal vez quieras darte un pequeño gusto. [ ]_

 _-Lunes: No olvides que es tu cumpleaños. Si se lo dices a Celestia de manera sutil en los días anteriores, no habrá problemas._

 _-Martes: No hay nada especial que debas hacer aquí. Considéralo un día libre._

 _-Miércoles: En una mochila, guarda la flor de Veneno Bromista, 10.000 bits y la poción energética que te quedará del entrenamiento con Shining. También lleva tu celular como siempre, la lanza de acero, (y el pequeño gusto si es que lo tienes.) y dirígete a los jardines de Canterlot (Sin que Celestia o Luna te vean). Warm Shade DEBE estar contigo. (10:00). PS: Si obtuviste algo el viernes, también llévalo. Además necesitaras la lupa que te regaló Ruby._

 _Tal vez no lo entiendas en este momento, pero yo que ya estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre en esos días ya lo tengo claro._

 _Finalmente, al único que puedes mostrarle esta nota y hablar de esto, es con Warm Shade, ya que será necesario que te acompañe en el último día._

 _Si necesitas alguna motivación (aunque lo dudo), cuando pase la semana, tendrás la respuesta a una pregunta que te has hecho durante un tiempo._

 _Me saludo cordialmente, Alexander Woodgate._

 _EXTRA: Te recomiendo buscar información sobre la fundación de Equestria cuando tengas tiempo libre.'_

BGM –OFF-

Cuando Alexander terminó de leer el pergamino, lentamente lo bajó hasta dejarlo encima de la cama, y se quedó mirando al frente por varios segundos.

"…" Alexander comenzó a grabar la información en su cerebro.

"Muy bien. Twilight vino de una semana en el futuro para darme esta carta que yo mismo escribí. Al parecer ella no está informada de esto, ya que no sabía que es lo que había adentro de la caja. Si me hice esta nota para mí mismo, lo más probable es que pasaron varias cosas durante la semana, y mi yo del futuro quiere que arregle algunas situaciones."

Alexander se acostó, pero siguió pensando.

"Así que es realmente necesario que haga estas cosas…" miró su celular, eran las 17:40.

Al ver la hora, inmediatamente se levantó, algo nervioso, ya que faltaban veinte minutos para que ocurriera la primera actividad.

"Bueno…veamos que sucede." dijo mientras buscaba 1.000 bits de la bolsa que trajo con su dinero. Luego con un poco de tinta y una pluma que había en uno de los escritorios anotó '44.000' en un papel y tachó el '45.000' y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Alexander caminó por las calles de Canterlot solo. Salió con una mochila en donde guardó los bits para no estar cargando la bolsa sin protección. Aprovechó esta oportunidad para ver cómo se comportaban los ponis de Canterlot frente a él.

Los resultados fueron mixtos. Algunos le daban el paso apenas lo veían, y otros se quedaban mirándolo por unos momentos.

Alexander también notó que muchos eran unicornios, también había ponis terrestres y pegasos, pero no eran tantos.

Alexander pasó al lado del restaurante en donde comió con Fluttershy, mientras volvía a revisar la hora.

17:59

"Me pregunto por qué no fui más específico con el lugar…" dijo Alexander mientras seguía caminando.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Alexander pudo oír la voz de una poni más adelante.

"¡Disculpándote no arreglará nada!" gritó otro poni.

Alexander buscó de dónde venían los gritos, hasta que encontró a los dos.

La poni que estaba disculpándose era de color gris, algo claro. Su crin y cola eran de color amarillo, y tenía una Cutie Mark de unas burbujas. Tenía un bolso algo circular, con el símbolo de una carta en uno de los lados.

El otro poni parecía uno de los tantos que habitan Canterlot, con prendas de alta clase.

Cuando Alexander se acercó, se dio cuenta de que en el suelo había algo roto. Al parecer era una especie de jarrón, ya que estaba roto en varios pedazos.

"Solo estaba buscando una casa para entregar el correo…" dijo la poni.

"¡Excusas! Tendrás que pagarme por esto." dijo el otro poni.

"Pero no tengo dinero conmigo ahora…" dijo la poni, poniéndose triste.

"No sé cómo lo harás, pero tienes que pagarme." le dijo el otro poni apuntando al objeto roto. "No era un jarrón cualquiera. Había sido creado por los mismos artesanos que trabajan para la Princesa Celestia."

"Yo…yo…" Alexander notó que la poni estaba a punto de llorar, así que se acercó más hasta los dos.

"Disculpa." los dos ponis miraron a Alexander, que se unió a la conversación.

La poni miró a Alexander con curiosidad, el otro poni extrañamente no se sorprendió, aunque lo más seguro es que sea porque vio el pin.

"¿Cuánto costaba ese jarrón?" preguntó Alexander.

"300 bits." dijo él. "Es algo escaso. No es el único que tengo, pero siempre vienen algunos nobles a comprarlo." El poni apuntó a una tienda, que tenía entre lo que se podía ver desde afuera un jarrón que costaba 300 bits y que tenía los colores del jarrón que estaba roto en el suelo.

La poni inmediatamente se congeló al escuchar el precio.

"…300…bits…" su cara realmente mostraba que perdió toda esperanza.

"Con que 300 bits." dijo Alexander, sacando de la mochila parte de sus bits.

Los comenzó a contar en frente de los dos, que estaban sorprendidos.

"300 bits. Aquí tienes." dijo Alexander dándole la cantidad al poni.

"Oh." fue la respuesta del poni. "Está bien." luego comenzó a sonreír y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda cercana que seguramente era suya.

Alexander dio un pequeño suspiro, y miró a la poni.

"Asunto resuelto. ¿Todo bien?"

La poni comenzó a sonreír, con una pequeña lagrima en uno de sus ojos.

"Muchas gracias. Me salvaste la vida."

"No te preocupes. No quería que la situación empeorara."

"Pero…300 bits. ¿Estás seguro de que fue buena idea el pagarle esa cantidad así como si nada?"

"No te preocupes por mí. Créeme, no tengo problemas monetarios." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Yo soy Alexander Woodgate. Representante de los Humanos en Equestria."

"Mi nombre es Ditzy Doo." dijo la poni presentándose. "Soy cartera oficial en Ponyville."

"¿Ditzy Doo?" Alexander se sorprendió un poco, no solamente por el parecido del nombre con cierta pequeña, sino también porque no había notado que sus ojos no estaban sincronizados uno con el otro. "¿Acaso eres pariente de Dinky Doo?"

Ditzy al parecer se sorprendió también.

"¿Conoce a mi hija?" Esto pilló a Alexander algo desprevenido.

"La…conocí hace unos días atrás cuando fui a una clase de la señorita Cherilee." dijo Alexander. "Tienen un gran parecido ahora que la veo bien."

"Eso nos han dicho." dijo Ditzy riendo al final. "Nuevamente muchas gracias por lo de hace unos momentos. Ojalá pudiera devolverle el favor de alguna forma…"

"No es necesario. Lo hice porque yo quise." dijo Alexander moviendo sus manos haciendo una negación.

"¡Ya sé!" dijo ella. "Mañana venga a almorzar a nuestra casa en Ponyville."

"¿Oh? ¿Un almuerzo?" Alexander lo pensó por un rato. "Tendré que ir en la tarde. Estoy bajo entrenamiento aquí en Canterlot durante las mañanas."

"No hay problema." dijo ella. "¿Qué tal si nos vemos en Sugarcube Corner mañana en la tarde para guiarte hasta la casa?"

"Me parece bien." dijo Alexander. "¿Puede ser a las 14:00 (Dos de la tarde)?"

"Claro." dijo ella. Luego del piso recogió un gorro azul que Alexander no había visto, y se lo puso en su cabeza, arreglándolo.

"Debo partir. Estas cartas no se entregaran solas." dijo en un tono alegre Ditzy.

"Ve con cuidado, para que evites un accidente como este."

"Eso haré." dijo Ditzy mientras comenzaba a flotar. "Nos vemos mañana Alexander."

"Nos vemos." dijo Alexander, y la poni se fue volando.

Después de unos segundos, Alexander de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacó el pergamino de su futuro ser, y lo miró.

"Bueno, uno menos." dijo él mientras comenzaba a reír.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, y Celestia estaba regresando a su habitación, preparándose para descansar. Luna venía con ella, ya que aprovecho la ocasión para ir a buscar algo a su habitación.

"¿Te parece si hablamos un poco con Alexander antes de seguir?" preguntó Luna.

Celestia se sorprendió por un momento al escuchar la sugerencia de Luna.

"Claro, no veo por qué no." respondió ella mientras ambas se dirigían a la habitación de Alexander.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Luna mientras Celestia golpeaba levemente la puerta.

"Está abierto, pasen." respondió Alexander desde el otro lado.

Celestia abrió suavemente la puerta y entró, seguido de Luna. Alexander estaba en su cama acostado, pero encima de ella, sin estar bajo las sabanas, y aún estaba vestido. Estaba leyendo un libro.

Ambas Princesas notaron el título del libro.

"¿La Fundación de Equestria?" dijo Celestia en un tono de Curiosidad.

"En todo este tiempo, nunca me informé de la historia en general de Equestria. Lo único que sabía era lo relacionado con Fluttershy y las demás." dijo Alexander, dejando un pequeño papel para marcar la página en donde iba, y cerró el libro. "Es muy interesante, para ser honesto. Mucho más interesante que la historia que se puede encontrar en mi mundo."

"Lamentamos haber interrumpido tu lectura." dijo Luna. "Queríamos saber si estabas dispuesto a conversar por un momento con nosotras."

"¿No me digan que hice algo malo?" preguntó Alexander algo nervioso.

Luna y Celestia comenzaron a reír por un momento.

"No Alexander, no es nada malo. Solo queremos platicar." dijo Celestia.

Alexander soltó un suspiro de alivio, y dejó el libro encima de su escritorio.

"Bueno, soy todo oídos." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

Celestia y Luna se sentaron en la alfombra central de la habitación y se pusieron cómodas.

"¿Estás satisfecho de momento?" preguntó Celestia.

"¿Mmmm?" Alexander giró su cabeza confundido.

"Equestria." dijo Luna. "¿Estas satisfecho viviendo en Equestria?"

"Por supuesto." dijo Alexander. "Creo que antes lo dije. Equestria es totalmente diferente de mi mundo. Además me han ocurrido muchas cosas interesantes e importantes desde que llegué."

Ambas Princesas se miraron por un momento con una sonrisa, pero luego volvieron a ponerse serias.

"¿Realmente sigues estando 100% seguro de que prefieres estar en Equestria que en tu propio mundo?" preguntó Celestia de manera seria.

Alexander dio un suspiro.

"Chicas." dijo Alexander. Celestia y Luna por un momento se ruborizaron levemente, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que algún ser de Equestria se dirigía a ellas de una manera amistosa pero informal. "Les contaré una historia. Esto solamente lo conoce mi amigo Gion que sigue en el mundo humano, y Fluttershy, a quién se la conté antes de que ocurriera el incidente de Canterlot."

Luego Alexander se levantó de la cama, se acercó a las Princesas y se sentó en posición india.

"Pero viendo que aún están preocupadas, creo que es necesario que ustedes también lo sepan."

Alexander procedió a contarles de su vida a las Princesas: Su comienzo en el orfanato, su familia, como conoció a Gion, y los buenos y malos momentos que pasó durante su vida, incluyendo el divorcio de sus padres y la muerte de su madre.

Al terminar, las Princesas estaban sintiendo varias cosas. Pena por lo que tuvo que pasar Alexander, alegría por sus buenos momentos y su actitud frente a los problemas. Pero lo mayor que sintieron fue alivio, ya que ahora entendían porque Alexander estaba tan seguro de su decisión al comenzar a vivir en Equestria.

"Alexander…muchas gracias por confiar en nosotras y contarnos esto." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

"Realmente lo apreciamos." dijo Luna, también sonriendo.

"Aún sigo sin entender la razón por la que confiaron tanto en mi desde el principio." dijo Alexander pensativo. "Entiendo que cuando me golpee en el pilar Luna se debió haber sentido algo culpable, pero no es suficiente para confiar tanto en alguien."

Las Princesas por un momento se vieron algo preocupadas, como si algo les estuviera molestando. Alexander no se dio cuenta ya que estaba mirando para otro lado mientras decía eso.

"Pero seguiré tu palabra Celestia, y cuando sepa la respuesta, se los haré saber." dijo Alexander, ahora mirando a ambas.

Las Princesas suspiraron y luego le devolvieron una sonrisa.

Luego, Alexander se levantó para ir nuevamente a su cama, y se detuvo a mitad de camino. Recordó algo que quería preguntarle a las Princesas, pero lo había olvidado hasta el momento.

"Celestia…Luna." dijo él, algo serio.

"¿Si?" preguntó Luna.

Alexander se dio la vuelta para mirar a ambas.

"Cuando Fluttershy y las demás derrotaron a Nightmare Moon, y Luna volvió a la normalidad…" Alexander pensó por un momento. "¿Están seguras de que Nightmare Moon fue derrotada?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a ambas, pero Celestia recordó algo.

"Estás pensando en lo que pasó después de derrotar a Chrysalis. ¿Verdad?"

Luna miró a Alexander confundida mientras el asentía con la cabeza.

"Así es."

"¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?" preguntó Luna.

"Verás Luna." dijo Alexander. "¿Recuerdas cuando le hice esas preguntas a Chrysalis sobre los changelings y de cómo fue que terminó haciendo la invasión en Canterlot?"

Luna asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Recuerdas también cuáles fueron las dos cosas que sintió ella y que influyeron en su decisión?"

"Si mal no recuerdo, fueron el odio y la envidia." dijo ella.

Luna se dio cuenta que Alexander estaba mirando muy serio a Celestia, luego miró a su hermana, que estaba en las mismas condiciones, mirando a Alexander.

"Disculpen, pero sigo sin entender." dijo Luna comenzando a preocuparse.

"Odio y envidia." dijo Alexander. "¿No te suena familiar?"

"Luna." dijo Celestia. "La razón por la que te convertiste en Nightmare Moon…"

En ese momento Luna comenzó a juntar las piezas.

"Si mal no recuerdo, Celestia me explicó que tu transformación se debió a la envidia que te provocaba el que los ponis no disfrutaran la noche como lo hacían en el día, y por el odio que comenzaste a acumular a causa de eso."

"No." dijo Luna inmediatamente. "Me niego a creerlo…ella fue destruida."

"Quiero pensar que ese es el caso." dijo Alexander. "Sé que siempre se preocupan por sus súbditos, pero…" Alexander comenzó a sonreír. "Prométanme que también se cuidaran."

Celestia y Luna volvieron a sonrojarse un poco, haciendo que Alexander se extrañara un poco.

"No creo que haya sido tan cursi." dijo él mientras miraba para otro lado.

"No Alexander." dijo Celestia mientras se levantaba y sonreía. "No lo fue."

"Es solo…que nos alegra que te preocupes por nosotras." dijo Luna haciendo lo mismo.

"Bueno, en el tiempo que llevo aquí nadie les ha dado las gracias por lo que han hecho." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo nuevamente a las Princesas. "Alguien debe hacerlo. Por todo lo que hacen."

Celestia y Luna se miraron, una sonrisa más grande decoraba sus rostros.

"Eres muy amable." dijo Celestia.

"Y hablamos en serio." dijo Luna.

"Hago lo que puedo." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a reír.

Las Princesas se dirigían a la puerta. Se estaba haciendo tarde, Luna tenía que comenzar sus deberes reales y Celestia debía descansar.

"Buenas noches Alexander." dijo Celestia.

"Que descanses. Mañana será un nuevo día y tu entrenamiento con Shining aún no termina." dijo Luna.

"Buenas noches chicas. Que duermas bien Celestia, y suerte con tus tareas y deberes de la noche Luna." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a prepararse para dormir.

Celestia y Luna cerraron la puerta, y mientras caminaban a la habitación de Celestia, siguieron platicando un poco más.

"No ha cambiado nada." dijo Celestia en un tono amigable. "En ese momento, también fue de esa manera con nosotras. Incluso dijo algo muy familiar."

"Así es hermana." dijo Luna. "Al parecer tú también te diste cuenta."

 **[NDA: Realmente quería subir lo que ocurre desde este capítulo en adelante. Ya veremos como siguen las cosas después, pero la historia continua sí o sí.]**


	25. XXV: Wibbly Wobbly

**[Saludos a todos aquellos que han seguido este fic. Agradezco el tiempo que ocupan en conocer la historia de este humano. Me disculpo nuevamente, ya que me encanta escribir, y les aseguro que Fatum tendrá muchos, muchos capítulos. Espero que puedan seguir disfrutando así como yo lo hago al revisar e imaginar en mi mente cada momento como si fuera de la serie.**

 **Cualquier Review de crítica y/o de opinión será bien recibido.]**

 **Capítulo XXV: Wibbly Wobbly...**

"¡Haaaaaa!" nunca he sido bueno con gritos así, pero era un entrenamiento así que no importa.

Shining esquivó el golpe con algo de dificultad, y rápidamente comenzó un contraataque.

"¡No bajes la guardia!" me gritó él mientras que con uno de sus cascos intentaba golpearme el hombro derecho.

Posiblemente con la misma dificultad que él, logré esquivar el golpe saltando un poco hacia atrás a tiempo.

Ambos estábamos sudando. Ya llevábamos más de 15 minutos tratando de golpearnos el uno al otro, y actualmente estábamos en un empate. Logramos por lo menos dos golpes cada uno. Los cascos de un caballo claramente molestan más que los puños de un humano, pero Shining me dijo que también fue molesto cuando logré golpearle.

"¡…Huff…!" soltó Shining, como si estuviera suspirando. "Con esto…terminamos el entrenamiento por hoy…"

Nuevamente caí al suelo sentado al escuchar eso. Ya casi parece una costumbre. Cada vez que terminamos, la presión se va y mi cuerpo se relaja, pero al mismo tiempo debo recuperar el aire, y pierdo repentinamente algo de fuerza al saber que el entrenamiento terminó.

"¿Y?... ¿Qué piensas…hasta ahora?" le pregunté recuperando algo de aire.

"¿Qué pienso?" preguntó Shining con un tono burlesco. "Pienso…que en estos momentos ya estás a la par con un guardia de la Princesa Celestia…aunque siguen superándote en cuanto al manejo de las lanzas."

Esto me puso a pensar un poco. Sigo sin querer usar una lanza como arma. Yo quiero defenderme y defender…no tratar de matar. Por un rato estuve así hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

"¿Shining?" esto llamó su atención. "¿De casualidad tienes algún palo del tamaño de las lanzas…pero sin la punta de estas?"

Shining por un momento se detuvo, y se puso a pensar.

"Mmmmmmmm...si mal no recuerdo, en una de las bóvedas tenemos unos palos que no tienen la punta de la lanza…"

"¿Quieres que use un arma? Pues intentemos con esos palos." dije para tentarlo.

Shining me miró con ojos esperanzados. "¿De verdad?"

"Mientras no sea un arma mortal, está bien por mí. Eso fue lo que dije ayer." le respondí.

"Perfecto. Mañana enfocaremos tu entrenamiento en el manejo de ese palo. No será mortal y al menos podrás tener una preferencia e incluso una ventaja si llegas a estar en un combate real."

Me levanté y comencé a estirarme un poco. "No hay problema… ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Twilight o que le lleve algo?"

Shining me miró confundido y giró un poco su cabeza.

"En unos momentos iré a Ponyville." le dije mientras caminaba a la salida.

"Dale mis saludos solamente. No creo que ella necesite algo de mí por el momento."

"Como quieras. Si cambias de idea, estaré en la estación en una hora." le dije

.

.

.

.

Al final Shining estaba en la estación cuando llegué. Me dijo que había recordado que Cadance le había mandado un regalo a Twilight después de los eventos en el Imperio de Cristal, y que se lo pasó a Shining para que pudiera entregárselo, aprovechando que estaría cerca de ella por mi entrenamiento.

Acepté el obsequio y me lo llevé guardado en mi mochila. El viaje a Ponyville estaba tranquilo, aunque muchos ponis me miraron con curiosidad. La mayoría eran yeguas. Realmente sigo sin entender la razón. Soy un humano, no un semental.

Cuando ya íbamos a llegar a Ponyville, un poni que vino de los otros vagones me saludó.

"¡Vaya! Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde nuestra última conversación, Alexander." dijo una voz familiar.

Me di la vuelta, reconociendo la voz.

"¡Fancy Pants!" dije levantándome de mi asiento, pero teniendo cuidado de no golpearme con el techo. "Tienes razón, ha pasado un tiempo."

Prácticamente todos en el vagón estaban con la boca abierta al ver que Fancy Pants inició la conversación conmigo.

Él me miró por un momento, como si hubiera notado algo.

"¡Mira nada más! Al parecer has estado mejorando la capacidad de tu cuerpo."

Eso me dejó algo sorprendido, y luego me miré. Yo no veía la gran cosa, pero sí me di cuenta que estaba algo más flaco, mis brazos al parecer tenían un poco más de musculatura, y mi cuerpo en general también había mejorado.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Después de todo he estado entrenando con Shining Armor en el castillo."

"¿Shining Armor? ¿El esposo de la Princesa Cadance y por ende Príncipe del Imperio de Cristal?"

"Y hermano mayor de Twilight Sparkle, el mismo." le dije riendo un poco al final. "Accedió a entrenarme durante una semana."

"Realmente estás lleno de sorpresas." dijo Fancy Pants, ahora él comenzando a reír. "¿Vas de visita a Ponyville?"

"Así es, voy a ver a las chicas. Además alguien me invitó a almorzar a su casa."

"Maravilloso." dijo Fancy Pants arreglando un poco su monóculo. "Mi visita a Ponyville es por un asunto de negocios con Rarity. De verdad, no he encontrado a una mejor fashionista en los alrededores mejor que ella."

"Concuerdo con eso, después de todo…" dije mientras mostraba mis prendas. "Todo esto fue creado por ella."

Fancy Pants comenzó a reír.

"Aunque antes de ir con ella, pasaré la tarde apreciando la tranquilidad de Ponyville. A veces necesito un día tranquilo sin que los otros ponis de Canterlot estén atentos a cada cosa que hago."

"Bueno, tu eres EL Fancy Pants." dijo Alexander con un tono de emoción. "Es un poco difícil que no te reconozcan."

"No importa. Un día en Ponyville es un día tranquilo." dijo Fancy Pants.

Un momento después, ya habíamos llegado a la estación de Ponyville, por lo que nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su camino.

.

.

.

.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era dejarle el regalo a Twilight, lo siguiente sería estar atento a cualquier señal que indicara lo que estaba escrito en la nota que me mandó mi yo del futuro.

Mientras iba de camino a la casa de Twilight, noté que nuevamente muchos ponis me estaban mirando, pero de manera cautelosa, tratando de que yo no me diera cuenta.

Y nuevamente la mayoría eran yeguas. Esto ya me está preocupando un poco.

Cuando llegué a la casa, desde el otro extremo de un lugar Lyra y Bon Bon me estaban saludando con sus cascos, y les devolví el saludo. Luego siguieron su camino normalmente. Ellas se veían bien al menos.

"¿Twilight?" golpeé la puerta levemente un par de veces.

"¿Alexander?" A juzgar por la voz era Twilight, y sonaba algo sorprendida. "¡Esta abierto! ¡Puedes pasar!"

Siguiendo la indicación de Twilight, entré a su casa.

Para mi sorpresa, todas las chicas estaban ahí: Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity e incluso Rainbow Dash. Estaban todas sentadas en una especie de mesa redonda con decoraciones, manteles, y mucha comida. Al parecer habían planeado alguna especie de junta. Twilight y Spike estaban trayendo más platos con algunos dulces a la mesa.

"¿Saben? Esto me hace pensar que tal vez me estaban esperando." dije en un tono amigable mientras me acercaba. "(Si le avisaste tú Celestia, admito que fue un buen movimiento.)" dije en mi mente.

"Han pasado varios días desde que te vimos por última vez." dijo Twilight mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa para poder verme. "Así que puede que sea…"

Twilight dejó de hablar, y me comenzó a mirar con curiosidad. Las chicas notaron el silencio de ella, y comenzaron a mirar a Twilight, y luego me miraron a mí. Finalmente Spike también me miró.

¿"Hay…algún problema?" pregunté algo nervioso. El que incluso ellas me estuvieran viendo ya me puso algo alerta, pero por lo menos no me están mirando de manera tan intensa como las demás.

"Estás…un poco más alto." dijo Twilight con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

"Parece que alguien ha trabajado en los músculos de sus brazos." dijo Applejack a modo de elogio.

"Todo el cuerpo en realidad." dijo Rainbow Dash en el mismo tono.

"Twilight tiene razón. Estás un poquito más alto." dijo Pinkie en su tono de siempre. "Solo por un poquito, pero lo que cuenta es que estás más alto."

"Debo decirlo querido." dijo Rarity. "Esas sesiones de entrenamiento con Shining realmente te están haciendo muy bien."

"También te ha crecido un poco el cabello." agregó Spike. Era natural, no me lo he cortado en el tiempo que he estado aquí.

Fluttershy me seguía mirando, ligeramente sonrojada. "Te…te ves en forma Alexander." luego ocultó parte de su cara con su cabello, como lo hace a veces.

Todo esto me dejó sin palabras por unos segundos. Ese último cumplido me pilló desprevenido. ¿Tanto se notan estas diferencias en tan solo unos días? Se supone que los cambios visuales notorios tardan más que eso.

"…Umm…gracias." dije algo lento. "¿De verdad me veo tan diferente?"

"No es algo TAAAAN notorio." dijo Rainbow Dash. "Pero mirando de cerca se puede ver un cambio."

"Sobre todo si solamente vienes con una polera en la parte de arriba." dijo Applejack en un tono algo burlesco.

"Hace calor, no es mi culpa." dije en mi defensa mientras me acercaba a las chicas.

Me acomodé junto con las chicas en la mesa.

"Ah. Twilight." dije llamándole la atención. "Shining te manda saludos, y me pidió que te diera esto." le entregué el encargo de Shining. "Es un regalo de Cadance."

"¿Oh? ¿Para mí?" dijo Twilight con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el regalo con su magia y lo abría.

"¡Pero qué lindo!" Al interior había un collar con un diseño que recordaba al Corazón de Cristal que está en el Imperio de Cristal. "Tendré que agradecerle a Cadance cuando pueda."

Estuvimos un rato comiendo, y luego las chicas comenzaron a hacerme preguntas respecto a los últimos días.

"¿Y cómo sigue tu entrenamiento?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Muy bien. He aprovechado todo el tiempo que Shining ha usado para entrenarme hasta el momento."

"Si, ya pudimos verlo." dijo Rarity con un pequeño tono burlesco.

"Primero Fancy Pants, luego las yeguas en mi camino hacia aquí, y ahora ustedes." dije con un tono de derrota.

Las chicas se miraron por un momento.

"Muchos piensan lo mismo. Que se nota mi entrenamiento. Yo personalmente sigo sin ver cuál es la gracia." Me miré los brazos y el cuerpo. "A mi parecer sigo viéndome como antes."

"Mejor no le des muchas vueltas." dijo Twilight, claramente tratando de cambiar el tema, aunque no me importó porqué yo estaba de acuerdo con eso. "Lo importante es que estás aprendiendo lo que puedes de mi hermano."

Ahora miré a Fluttershy.

"Twilight me dijo que has cuidado bien mi jardín en mi ausencia."

Fluttershy se sorprendió y por un segundo completo no dijo nada.

"Así es…no sabía que tenías verduras plantadas."

"Tenía la oportunidad. Tenía que aprovecharla."

Luego miré a Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight me había dicho que estabas en una especie de academia de los…Wonderbolts." Por unos momentos tuve problemas recordando el nombre.

"Sip." dijo ella mientras se veía la alegría en su cara. "Nos dieron un par de días de descanso después de un incidente que afectó a las chicas."

Eso me dejó preocupado.

"¿Está todo bien?" Las chicas notaron inmediatamente mi cambio en el tono de voz.

"Todo está bien, no te preocupes." me dijo Rainbow. "Mañana vuelvo a las actividades y regreso a Ponyville el lunes."

Esta era la oportunidad para tratar de hacer que estuvieran libres ese día. Solté un suspiro de alivio que las chicas notaron.

"Que bien que vuelves el lunes."

"¿Ocurre algo ese día?" preguntó Rainbow, pero las demás también estaban atentas.

"Oh, nada especial. Pero me gustaría pasar ese día con ustedes. Ya saben, por estar la semana entera en Canterlot."

Escuché un notable 'aaawwww' de las chicas, del cual no pude evitar reírme.

El resto del momento me aseguré de comer lo menos posible, ya que tenía un almuerzo en unas horas más. Les expliqué a las chicas la situación con Ditzy, y la charla con Celestia y Luna.

"Creo que ya es momento que las demás sepan." dije, sorprendiendo a Fluttershy.

"¿Estás seguro?" es bueno ver que ella entiende que lo que estoy haciendo requiere algo de valor, pero son mis amigas. Ya confío lo suficiente en ellas como para decirles, y ya podía ver que las chicas me miraron confundidas.

"Si, lo estoy. Tarde o temprano lo iban a saber."

Y les conté la historia que le conté a las Princesas ayer, a Gion y a Fluttershy. Pero decidí omitir lo que hablamos sobre Nightmare Moon. Lo que menos quiero es dejarlas preocupadas por algo que ni siquiera hemos podido comprobar.

.

.

.

.

Después de un abrazo grupal que sabía que habría al terminar mi historia, y despidiéndome de todas, comencé a caminar en dirección a Sugarcube Corner para esperar a Ditzy.

"¡Alex!" gritó alguien desde alguna dirección.

Comencé a mirar alrededor, y pude notar a un pequeño corriendo en mi dirección. Era mi pequeño amigo gamer, pero no traía su característico gorro con hélice.

"(Ah, Buttom. Ahora tiene sentido.)" me dije a mi mismo mientras saludaba con mi mano al pequeño. "Hacía un tiempo que no te veía Buttom."

"Lo mismo digo." dijo Buttom. "Wow, te ves algo más grande ahora que te veo."

"No es la primera vez que me han dicho eso hoy." le dije comenzando a reír. "Déjame adivinar. ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?"

Buttom por unos momentos estuvo con la boca abierta, como si me fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Después de unos momentos, cuando comencé a reír, él salió de su trance.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Una corazonada." le dije, pensando en la carta. "Y dime Buttom. ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?"

"Bueno…" Buttom al parecer tenía problemas en decirme lo que quería. "Quiero…quiero comprarle un regalo a Sweetie Belle."

Ooooooh. Al parecer mi pequeño amigo ya está dando los pasos.

"Mira tú. Me alegra que ya estés haciendo avances con ella. ¿Es para alguna ocasión especial?"

"La invité a que me acompañara mañana a Sugarcube Corner…y después caminaremos por Ponyville. Al final del día quiero darle un regalo. Ya sabes…para que no olvide ese día." me dijo juntando todo el coraje que pudo.

"Creo que en poco tiempo tendré que seguir TUS consejos, Buttom." le dije mientras comenzaba a reír. "Muy bien, te ayudaré."

"¿En serio?" dijo esperanzado Buttom, pero luego su cara demostró que tenía una duda. "Un momento. No te he dicho para que necesito ayuda."

"¿Qué no es para elegir que regalo vas a comprarle?" le pregunte.

"Oh. Si…es eso." me dijo, algo sorprendido a juzgar por su cara.

"Esto es lo que haremos." dije agachándome para mirar a Buttom de más cerca. "Vamos a ir a mi casa, ya que necesito buscar algo. Y luego te acompañaré un rato para ayudarte a buscar un regalo para Sweetie Belle. ¿Te parece?"

"¡Claro!"

No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi casa. Me llevé mi dinero a Canterlot, pero el dinero que formaba parte de los 5.000 bits seguía en mi casa.

Cuando llegamos, le ofrecí un vaso de jugo de piña a Buttom, mientras buscaba una mochila que había comprado y sacaba el dinero para poder comprar un regalo.

Usando un pequeño envase vacío de una mermelada que me regaló Twilight días después de que me instalara aquí, procedí a buscar la flor de Veneno Bromista. Esta vez tuve cuidado de no tomarla directamente con mis manos, y con cuidado guardé no una, sino dos flores dentro del envase vacío.

"Muy bien Buttom." le dije al pequeño mientras volvía a entrar. "Tengo todo lo que necesito. ¿Vamos?"

.

.

.

.

Nos dirigimos a la zona comercial de Ponyville. Con el tiempo noté que no solamente había zonas en donde vendían frutas y verduras, también tenían secciones en donde había algunos trabajos artesanales, y además había algunas tiendas especializadas.

Buttom y yo comenzamos a observar la parte en donde estaban los objetos artesanales. Tenían muchas cosas interesantes a mi parecer: Collares, utensilios, comida artesanal, incluso tenían implementos de granja, accesorios varios, hasta vendían anillos.

"¿Y tienes alguna base para partir?" le pregunté a Buttom. "¿Algo que le guste en particular a ella?"

Buttom se puso a pensar un momento. "Ella no es de las que le gusta algo solo por ser bonito."

"Realmente has tomado en cuenta sus gustos. ¿Verdad?" le dije con un tono de triunfo.

Buttom se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza. "Le gustan las cosas que tengan un significado más complejo."

"Mmmmm…" por lo que me dijo, a ella le gustan las cosas que no resalten tanto por su exterior, sino por su interior.

Seguíamos caminando, cuando cierto lugar me llamó la atención. Eran objetos que según el letrero tenían diferentes funciones gracias a que tenían algo de magia.

"¿Te parece si buscamos algo aquí?" le pregunté.

"Claro." me dijo el con un tono seguro. Al parecer confía en que estoy haciendo una buena elección.

Era una pequeña tienda, pero que tenía muchas cosas al interior, probablemente una mezcla de todo lo que había afuera se podría encontrar aquí.

"Buenas tardes clientes." dijo un poni que parecía tener un bigote y una ligera barba. Era un unicornio, y estaba vestido con un traje que por alguna razón me recordaba a la vestimenta que usaría alguien de la India. "¿En qué les puedo ayudar?"

"Buenas tardes." le saludé devuelta. "Verá, estamos buscando un regalo. Este pequeño." le dije mientras mostraba a Buttom con una de mis manos. "Lo necesita para una de sus amigas. Es para una ocasión importante, y necesitamos algo que no sea solo bonito. Debe ser especial desde el interior."

Me acerqué al mueble en donde estaba el poni del otro lado. "Necesitamos algo que le demuestre que realmente mi pequeño amigo se preocupa por ella."

"Oh, ya veo." dijo el poni mientras con uno de sus cascos movía su bigote. "No es por alardear, pero han venido al lugar indicado. Tengo algo en particular que podría servirle para esta situación."

El poni comenzó a caminar por todo lo que tenía a la venta, hasta que se detuvo en un objeto en particular…en realidad eran dos.

"Estos." dijo el poni tomando dos collares pequeños. "No son collares comunes y corrientes." Nos acercamos para ver los collares, que tenían como decoración una gema que tenía una forma ovalada, pero uno era de color rojo, casi viéndose como un rubí, y el otro tenía los colores azules de un zafiro.

"Cuando dos ponis tengan puesto estos collares, deben tocar con sus cascos dos veces la decoración." dijo el poni apuntando a la decoración. "Esto creará un enlace mágico entre un collar y el otro."

"¿Qué es lo que hace este enlace?" le pregunté al poni.

"Cuando ambos ponis estén usando el collar, si alguno se encuentra en problemas el collar del otro comenzará a brillar."

"Wow, eso es muy bueno." dije mirando a Buttom, que al parecer estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

"También tiene otra función. Si esto llegara a ocurrir, cuando el collar esté brillando el usuario puede tocar con su casco la gema del centro." nuevamente apuntó a la decoración. "Esto hará que el collar rastree al otro, formando una flecha mágica que el usuario puede seguir para facilitar la búsqueda."

Buttom y yo quedamos sorprendidos, aunque 'sorprendidos' no es suficiente para explicarlo completamente.

"Eso es simplemente genial." dije de manera alegre mientras miraba a Buttom. "¿Qué te parece Buttom? ¿Te gusta?"

"Es….es perfecto." dijo el con sinceridad.

Buttom comenzó a sacar unos cuantos bits, pero lo detuve.

"Hey. ¿Para qué crees que fuimos a mi casa? Yo pagaré." le dije, mientras Buttom se sorprendía cada vez más y más.

"Pero…no es lo correcto."

"Esta va por mí, no te preocupes." le respondí mientras miraba al otro poni. "¿Cuánto cuestan?"

"Este collar es algo difícil de encantar, y solo tengo pocas unidades, pero el costo es de 200 bits."

"¿200 Bits?" dijo Buttom algo desilusionado. "Alex, no tienes por qué pagar tanto."

"Buttom, escucha." le dije mientras sacaba la bolsa con los bits. "Si te digo que lo voy a pagar, es porque puedo."

Saqué los bits y le pague al dueño de la tienda. Pude ver que Buttom estaba boquiabierto viendo todo el proceso.

"Muchas gracias." le dije al dueño mientras le pagaba.

"El placer fue mío. Ha sido un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes." dijo amablemente el poni.

Miré a Buttom, quien me miró de vuelta con entusiasmo, y le di los collares recién comprados.

"Sígueme hasta Sugarcube Corner." le dije mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada. "Te diré como manejar la situación para mañana mientras caminamos."

.

.

.

.

Buttom se despidió y partió a su casa cuando llegamos a Sugarcube Corner y terminé de explicarle lo que tenía que hacer.

Revisé mi celular para ver la hora: 2:01 PM.

"Creo que llegué a tiempo." me dije a mi mismo guardando el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

"¡Alexander!" escuché una voz ya familiar por los eventos de ayer en Canterlot. Miré para atrás y pude ver como Ditzy venía caminando con una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes Ditzy." le dije mientras saludaba con mi mano.

"¿Esperaste mucho?" preguntó ella.

"Nah. Llegué hace muy poco la verdad." le respondí. "Estoy listo. Cuando tú quieras."

Ditzy volvió a sonreír. "Claro, tu solo sígueme."

Estuvimos caminando por unos minutos, y nuevamente mientras pasábamos por el pueblo, algunos ponis me miraban con algo de confusión, como si hubieran notado un cambio.

Y otra vez la mayoría eran yeguas.

La casa de Ditzy estaba cerca del ayuntamiento, y no eran tan destacable entre las demás. Tiene todo lo necesario para estar tranquilo, justo como en mi casa.

"¡Y ya llegamos!" dijo Ditzy alegremente mientras abría la puerta.

Inmediatamente al dar el primer paso dentro de la casa, por alguna razón me sentí más cálido. La casa tenía las decoraciones y espacios que cualquier otra casa tendría, sin embargo siento que hay algo más.

"Ponte cómodo por favor." me dijo Ditzy mientras me indicaba un sillón que había en el centro del lugar.

Me senté tranquilamente, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escuché otra voz familiar.

"¿Mamá? ¿Ya llegaron?" Dinky preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Así es." le respondió su madre mientras iba a la cocina. "Alexander está en el sillón relajándose."

Al escuchar eso, pude sentir que Dinky venía corriendo, y en unos momentos se puso al frente mío.

"Hola Alexander." me saludó la pequeña con el mismo o más animo que su madre hace unos momentos atrás.

"¿Cómo estás Dinky?" le dije en un tono amistoso

"Muy bien." me respondió ella. "Estoy ayudando a mamá con el almuerzo. Tienes que esperar un poco, pero sé que te encantará." y dicho esto partió a la cocina para seguir ayudando a su madre.

Como ambas estaban ahora ocupadas, comencé a explorar un poco el lugar. Es una de las casas más acogedoras en las que he estado. Nota mental: Buscar más decoraciones para mi casa cuando tenga tiempo.

"Debo reconocerlo Ditzy. Tu casa está mucho mejor decorada que la mía." le dije desde la habitación en donde estaban las escaleras.

"Tanto yo como mi esposo nos dedicamos un par de días a la decoración." me habló Ditzy desde la cocina.

"¿Tu esposo está trabajando? Me habría gustado conocerlo."

Ditzy salió de la cocina por un momento y me miró. "Está arriba. Seguramente de lo concentrado que está con su proyecto no pudo escucharme."

Ditzy se acercó a la escalera, mientras yo miraba mi celular.

"¡Cariño!" grito Ditzy.

Después de unos segundos, se escuchó una respuesta del segundo piso.

"Oh, Ditzy ya llegaste. Bajo en un momento."

Por un momento, quedé completamente serio, ya que algo me pillo completamente desprevenido…la voz del esposo de Ditzy.

"(Estoy seguro de haberla escuchado antes, en algún lado…)"

"Alexander ya llegó." dijo Ditzy, y luego volvió a la cocina.

"¿Oh? ¿Ya está aquí?" dijo el esposo de Ditzy.

Mientras caminaba devuelta al sillón mirando mi celular, me quedé pensando.

"(Otra vez. Realmente es una voz familiar, la he escuchado muchas, MUCHAS veces, pero donde…)

Y fue ahí cuando me llegó de golpe.

"¡Fantástico!" se escuchó del segundo piso.

Fue justo cuando volví a sentarme en el sillón, que pude oír eso.

"(No…)"

El celular prácticamente se cayó de mis manos.

"(No lo creo… ¡No es posible!)"

Mis ojos se agrandaron como nunca en toda mi estadía en Equestria.

"(Esa...esa voz…es de…)" Mi cerebro estaba teniendo un problema al tratar de confrontar una de las posibilidades que se me ocurrió de por qué tenía esa voz.

Escuché unos pasos en la escalera. El esposo de Ditzy estaba bajando.

Lentamente miré al frente, para ver quién estaba bajando. Estaré en Equestria, pero sigo recordando mis gustos y pasiones. Doctor Who definitivamente era algo de lo último.

Finalmente el semental apareció ante mis ojos. Y mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor.

BGM: watch?v=FRrOI7By5fc (Doctor Who Series 1 & 2 Soundtrack - 03 The Doctor's Theme)

Fue tanta la sorpresa, que no me di cuenta de que me había levantado del sillón solo para verlo.

El esposo de Ditzy tenía la crin y cola de un color café tan oscuro, que fácilmente podía confundirse con el negro. Su cuerpo era de color azul, su 'cabello' era muy corto. Estaba usando una chaqueta negra que estaba abierta, pudiéndose ver que también tenía puesta una polera negra. Finalmente miré su Cutie Mark: Un reloj de arena.

"(Dios mío…)" era lo único que de momento podía pensar, mientras en el exterior seguía teniendo la boca abierta del asombro. No moví ningún músculo.

La voz.

La forma.

La vestimenta.

Los rasgos de su cara.

Ante mis ojos estaba Christopher Eccleston, actor que le dio vida a la novena encarnación del Doctor…en versión poni.

¿Ocurre algo? la voz de Dinky me hizo salir del trance. Pude ver a la pequeña y a Ditzy mirándome algo preocupadas.

"U-ummm." luego miré a ambas. "Lamento eso, es solo que…" miré al esposo de Ditzy, con una sonrisa decorando mi rostro. "Al ver a su esposo, recordé a alguien…alguien a quien realmente admiro." hice mi mejor esfuerzo para contener mi alegría, mostrarla en pequeñas proporciones y mantenerme tranquilo. Incluso si es un poni, incluso si no es realmente él. Es lo más cercano que tendré a poder tener una conversación amena con uno de los doctores.

El esposo de Ditzy comenzó a sonreír. "De casualidad… ¿A quién te recuerdo?"

Oh rayos. Si se los digo así como si nada…pensarán que estoy loco.

"Es algo que tiene que ver con mi mundo. No creo que tenga sentido decir quién es aquí."

"Insisto." dijo el esposo de Ditzy.

"De hecho papá le ha hecho esta y unas cuantas preguntas más a los visitantes que lo conocen por primera vez." dijo Dinky.

Mire a la pequeña y a Ditzy algo confundido. "¿En serio?"

Ditzy asintió con la cabeza.

"Verás." dijo el esposo de Ditzy. "Esta caja que bajé conmigo." no me había dado cuenta que había traído una pequeña caja negra. "Supuestamente está encantada. La encontré en mi habitación hace unas semanas atrás, y tenía una nota encima la cual detallaba que al escuchar ciertas palabras se abriría."

"¿Puedo…ver la caja?" le pregunté con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

"Claro." me dijo el esposo de Ditzy, y comencé a ver la caja. Extrañamente tenía unas pequeñas gemas en la parte superior, eran tres y una de esas estaba brillando.

"¿Por qué una de las gemas está brillando?"

"En la nota especificaba que cuando se dijeran las tres palabras clave la caja se abriría."

Mientras seguía observando la caja, el esposo de Ditzy le habló a su esposa.

"¿Nos darían un momento para ver si ocurre lo mismo que las otras veces?"

"Oh claro." dijo Ditzy. "Vamos Dinky, dejemos todo listo para que cuando terminen vengan a almorzar."

"Ok." dijo Dinky, y ambas volvieron a la cocina para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Asegurándose de que su esposa y su hija ya no estuvieran escuchando, el esposo de Ditzy me miró con una sonrisa.

"Ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente."

"Con todo esto casi olvido que no sé su nombre." le dije teniendo un tono que parecía casi como una disculpa.

"Time Turner." me dijo él. "Es un placer."

"El placer es todo mío." le dije devuelta. Estoy demasiado emocionado como para preocuparme del tono con el que dije eso.

Aunque me surgió una pequeña duda.

"¿Cuál fue la palabra que activo la primera gema?"

Time Turner miro la caja por un segundo, y luego me miró a los ojos.

"Lobo Malo."

…

No…

Pero…

…

No…no es…

No puede ser una coincidencia, digo… ¿Cómo?...

"Oh...wow." fue todo lo que pude decir.

"Entonces mi amigo. ¿A quién te recuerdo?" me preguntó Time Turner.

Tuve que juntar todo mi coraje para lo siguiente.

"A un gran personaje, un héroe silencioso. No se queda para recibir las gracias, pero ha salvado miles de vidas durante sus travesías." le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Nadie sabe su verdadero nombre, pero todos lo conocen por su otro nombre."

Time Turner me miró con más interés.

"…Doctor."

Inmediatamente después de que dijera eso, una segunda gema se iluminó en la caja.

Time Turner se sorprendió con esto, pero también tuvo una duda con lo que dije.

"¿Doctor quién?" dijo él.

Y la tercera gema se iluminó.

Los bordes de la caja comenzaron a brillar con un tono casi idéntico al dorado, y por varios segundos brindó luz adicional al lugar.

Finalmente la luz comenzó a desaparecer, y cuando vimos la caja otra vez. Ya no estaba cerrada.

"Después de almorzar…" dijo Time Turner, mientras él y yo observábamos la caja con la mayor de las curiosidades. "Tendré que hablar contigo sobre cierto asunto."

 **[NDA: En el próximo capitulo haré una pequeña aclaración. No es nada grave ni algo por lo que haya que preocuparse.]**


	26. XXVI: Gratitud

**[Haré una aclaración, pero será al final del capítulo. Mientras tanto sigan disfrutando de la historia.]**

 **Capítulo XXVI: Gratitud.**

"Nada mal Alexander. Ya estás agarrando el ritmo." dijo Shining Armor.

"Gracias." dijo el humano mientras hacía chocar su arma con la de su oponente.

"Tú también lo estás haciendo bien Warm Shade." Shining miró al changeling. "Al parecer aún recuerdas lo que te enseñaron."

Warm Shade chocó su arma con la de Alexander. Han pasado casi dos horas desde que comenzaron a practicar usando los palos de las lanzas, y él se ofreció a ayudar a Alexander, ya que Chrysalis volvió a pedirle que viniera a Canterlot.

"Mi rol es más el de recolectar información, pero también me enseñaron combate." dijo el changeling.

Estuvieron un par de minutos más haciendo lo mismo, hasta que Shining dijo que era suficiente.

"Con esto terminamos por hoy." dijo el hermano de Twilight.

Alexander y Warm Shade comenzaron a estirar sus brazos y patas respectivamente.

"Es más interesante de lo que pensé." dijo Alexander mirando el palo de la lanza.

"Ya estás demostrando cierta maestría, considerando lo que quieres lograr." dijo Shining Armor.

"Gracias por dejarme practicar con Alexander, Shining." dijo Warm Shade. "Tenía que practicar un poco, o podría haber perdido la costumbre."

"No hay problema Shade." respondió Shining mientras se acercaba a ambos.

"Y…" Warm Shade se puso algo nervioso. "Si sientes que estoy molestando, no dudes en-"

"Shade." dijo Shining de manera cortante. "Ya pasó. Tú incluso ayudaste ese día, Y Chrysalis se está comportando bien. No te molestes con eso."

"Shining tiene razón." dijo Alexander. "Sé que fue complicado, pero ya todo está arreglado."

Warm Shade miró a ambos por un momento, y luego dio un suspiro.

"Lo siento. Aun me molesta a veces, pero gracias por sus palabras."

"Mejor vamos a refrescarnos." dijo Alexander. "Es bueno disfrutar del día luego de una sesión de entrenamiento."

Shade y Shining asintieron con la cabeza, y comenzaron a ordenar las cosas para luego salir. Shining debía realizar el reporte diario sobre el entrenamiento a las Princesas, mientras que Alexander y Warm Shade se fueron a duchar.

.

.

.

.

"Realmente has mejorado mucho." dijo Warm Shade.

"Esperemos que sea cierto." dijo Alexander.

Ambos estaban caminando por los pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones.

"De verdad. Recuerdo como entrenaban los changelings, priorizando la velocidad por sobre lo demás. Tus movimientos son tan o más precisos que los nuestros." siguió diciendo Warm Shade. "Además tú analizas la situación. Casi me golpeaste en una ocasión. Y mi velocidad es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso."

"Debe ser porque me he enfocado más que nada en entrenar durante estos días." dijo Alexander.

Mientras seguían caminando, Alexander comenzó a recordar lo que ocurrió durante y después del almuerzo en la casa de Ditzy y su familia.

.

.

.

.

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo Alexander mientras él y la familia de Ditzy estaban sentados y listos para comer. "¿Es de verdad lo que pienso que es?"

"Así es." dijo Ditzy.

"¡No te contengas!" le dijo Dinky.

"Apoyo la idea." dijo Time Turner.

"¡Espagueti!" dijo Alexander con alegría mientras admiraba su plato. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no volvía a probarlo."

¡A comer!" gritó Dinky, y acto seguido todos comenzaron a probar su plato.

"Están deliciosos." dijo Time Turner.

Alexander por unos cuantos segundos había ascendido a un plano espiritual superior, pero luego volvió a Equestria.

"Ditzy…Dinky…" dijo Alexander en un tono relajado. "Son los mejores fideos que he probado en toda mi vida."

"Muchas gracias. Realmente esperamos que lo disfrutes al máximo." dijo Ditzy.

"¿Y usted tiene la suerte de que le cocinan todos los días Sr. Turner?"

"Si esto te gustó, deberías probar los muffins que prepara mi esposa." dijo Time Turner.

El resto del almuerzo sucedió sin problemas, y con todos satisfechos.

Después de haber dado las gracias por tan delicioso almuerzo, Alexander y Time Turner se fueron a sentar al sofá que estaba cerca de la entrada mientras Ditzy y Dinky ordenaban los platos y utensilios.

"Supongo que ahora volvemos al tema principal." dijo Alexander mirando con alegría a Time Turner.

"Así es." dijo el esposo de Ditzy. "Antes de abrir la caja, debo decirte algo."

Alexander puso toda su atención.

"La carta que venía con la caja, la que explicó cómo funcionaban las gemas y el cómo poder abrir dicha caja…también decía algo más."

"¿Qué decía?"

"Que en algún momento mi esposa traería a un invitado, que almorzaría con nosotros como pago por un favor que este invitado le hizo a ella."

Alexander se quedó quieto por unos segundos.

"Y que el día en que viniera ese invitado que cumpliera con todo lo dicho, se abriría la caja." terminó diciendo el esposo de Ditzy.

"Eso es…un tanto específico." dijo Alexander, sorprendido de cómo está resultando todo esto.

"Y sin embargo se cumplió." dijo Time Turner mientras reía y tomaba la caja. "Hora de romper el suspenso. Veamos que hay adentro."

Time Turner lentamente abrió la caja. Ambos estaban observando.

Lo que encontraron al interior los dejó un tanto sorprendidos.

El interior de la caja estaba dividido por una línea azul, hecha con tinta al parecer. A cada lado dividido había un objeto. En una mitad había un pedazo de papel, al parecer una carta, y en la caja estaban escritas las palabras 'para Time Turner'. En la otra mitad había una pequeña bolsa de cuero de color azul, y en la caja estaba escrito 'para Alexander'. Ninguno de los dos pudo identificar la letra.

Alexander respiró hondo. "Muy bien. Esto es serio."

Cada uno tomó el objeto que le correspondía, y lo comenzó a analizar.

Mientras Time Turner leía el contenido de la carta, Alexander sacó de la pequeña bolsa el objeto que había dentro.

"Parece…una moneda." dijo Alexander mientras la analizaba, y luego un detalle lo tomó por sorpresa.

"(Un momento…estos símbolos y figuras…)" pensó el, y luego lo recordó.

"(Por Dios… ¡Esto es escritura de Gallifrey! ¡Justo como se ve en la serie!)" Alexander cada vez se sorprendía más y más.

Time Turner estaba en las mismas condiciones, después de haber leído la carta.

"Será mejor que guardes esa moneda." dijo Time Turner.

"Eso es justamente lo que haré." dijo Alexander guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Te aconsejo que la tengas contigo en todo momento." dijo el esposo de Ditzy. "Puede que cuando menos lo esperes te sea útil."

"¿Y que decía la carta señor Turner?" preguntó Alexander.

"Al parecer debo informarle a alguien que debe hacer ciertas cosas."

Alexander tragó un poco de saliva al escuchar eso. Ya tenía suficiente con la carta de su futuro ser.

"No soy yo. ¿Cierto?" preguntó Alexander solo por si acaso.

Time Turner soltó una leve risa.

"No Alexander, no eres tú." fue su respuesta.

.

.

.

.

"Shade." dijo Alexander en un tono un tanto serio.

"Dime." respondió el changeling.

"Tengo que decirte algo. Algo importante." Alexander miró a Warm Shade. ¿Me puedes acompañar un momento? Tienes que ver esto."

"Claro." respondió Warm Shade.

Cuando Alexander llegó a su habitación junto con Warm Shade, comenzó a buscar la carta en el mueble en el que tenía guardado todo lo relacionado con ella, mientras Warm Shade lo veía algo curioso.

"Muy bien. Mira esto." dijo Alexander mostrándole el pergamino.

"Un mensaje." dijo Warm Shade de manera normal.

"No es solo un mensaje." dijo Alexander. "Es un mensaje del futuro escrito por mi yo del futuro, para mí yo del pasado, es decir el yo de ahora."

Warm Shade tardó unos cuantos segundos en entender lo que Alexander dijo.

"… ¿Qué?"

"Escúchame." dijo Alexander. "Te explicaré lo que pasó."

Alexander procedió a explicarle los hechos. Desde su encuentro con la Twilight de una semana en el futuro, hasta lo que hizo ayer con la familia de Ditzy, y luego le mostró la carta para que leyera todo lo que estaba escrito.

Decir que Warm Shade estaba sorprendido sería poco.

"Y…todo lo que está escrito aquí hasta ahora… ¿Se ha cumplido?" preguntó el changeling.

Alexander le asintió con la cabeza. "Es por eso que te quiero pedir dos cosas."

Alexander tomó la carta y la volvió a guardar, asegurándose de marcar la descripción de los eventos de ayer con un símbolo de 'chequeado'.

"Necesito que no le digas nada de esto ni a las chicas, ni a las Princesas." dijo Alexander. "Y necesito que en el último día que describía la carta, estés conmigo."

Warm Shade se puso a pensar por unos momentos.

"¿Crees que algo grande va a ocurrir?"

"Es muy, muy probable." respondió Alexander.

Warm Shade dio un suspiro, y comenzó a sonreír.

"No hay remedio contigo. A ti siempre te pasan cosas inusuales aquí en Equestria."

"No lo hago por gusto si eso es lo que piensas." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

"Cuenta conmigo." dijo Warm Shade. "No sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar, pero si tu yo del futuro cree que es necesario que yo te acompañe, pues no hay de otra."

"Gracias. Te veré el miércoles." dijo Alexander.

"Tal vez antes, dependiendo de lo que haga en estos días." le dijo Warm Shade mientras salía de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Alexander después de ordenar sus cosas en Canterlot, volvió a Ponyville, ya que la carta decía que era buena idea volver a su casa después del entrenamiento.

"¿Me pregunto qué será lo que pasará hoy?" se preguntó Alexander mientras llegaba a su casa.

Las chicas debían estar ocupadas, ya que Alexander no se encontró con ninguna durante su viaje. Cuando entró a su casa, comenzó a recordar cuando entró por primera vez al comprarla, e inmediatamente tuvieron la pequeña fiesta organizada por Pinkie. También recordó cuando se había convertido en un poni por el Veneno Bromista.

Alexander quiso ver como seguían sus cultivos, así que salió al patio para ver cómo estaba todo.

La sorpresa se apoderó de él cuando notó que mucho de lo que ha plantado ya estaba dando frutos. Probablemente en una semana más tenga que comenzar a recolectar.

"Y pensar que antes no había nada…y ahora mírense." dijo Alexander mirando la pequeña plantación de su patio. "A punto de dar fruto."

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que había unas ardillas y unos pájaros que estaban moviéndose alrededor de su patio.

Alexander comenzó a reír levemente, y siguió caminando por su patio. Un detalle que le llamó la atención tras unos minutos respirando aire fresco, era que una de las ardillas la estaba siguiendo.

Alexander comenzó a recordar lo que pasó con las mariposas el día del picnic con las chicas, y como se pusieron en su hombro.

Una idea un tanto descabellada se le ocurrió a Alexander mientras se detuvo a mirar a la ardilla, que se detuvo al mismo tiempo que él.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, hasta que Alexander estiró el brazo izquierdo, y le sonrió.

"¿Quieres subir?"

Lo siguiente realmente lo dejó sorprendido.

La ardilla después de un momento, se acercó al humano, quien se agachó para que la ardilla pudiera agarrar el brazo. La ardilla comenzó a subir, y finalmente quedó en el hombro de Alexander.

"(No…no puedo creer que…realmente haya funcionado…)" pensó Alexander mientras volvía a caminar.

Llegó hasta un árbol que había en su patio. Uno grande. Servía como lugar de descanso, y eso es lo que Alexander iba a hacer.

"Lo siento pequeña, pero el viaje termina aquí." dijo Alexander.

La ardilla hizo un sonido con su voz, y se bajó de él. Acto seguido comenzó a subir el árbol.

Alexander ante todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reír, sorprendiéndose de que su pequeño plan haya funcionado.

"Supongo que no me hará daño descansar un poco." dijo Alexander mientras se sentaba y se ponía en una posición cómoda para dormir. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que dormí aquí."

El tiempo y el relajo lentamente comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, y al cabo de unos minutos Alexander se quedó dormido, entrando al plano onírico.

.

.

.

.

(…)

(…?)

(…?)

BGM: watch?v=7btu6gqFf0c (Moogle's Theme - Final Fantasy IX Music Extended)

(¡Hey! ¡Aún no está todo listo aquí!)

"(¿¡Pero qué!?)" Alexander sintió una voz desconocida. Sonaba como un niño, pero también le parecía familiar.

(¡Así es! ¡Necesito algo de tiempo para que esté con las condiciones de recibirte!)

"(¿Q-quién está hablando? ¿Y por qué no veo nada?)"

(¡No puedes ver nada porque aún no estoy con las condiciones de recibirte!)

"(¿Pero en dónde estoy?)"

(En estos momentos, estás soñando.)

"(Ah. Me quedé dormido en el lugar donde está el árbol de mi patio, es cierto.)"

(Así es. Sé que estás cansado. ¡Pero debiste haber esperado a que estuviera listo!)

"(¡Ni siquiera sé que está pasando!)" exclamó Alexander.

(Pues esa es la idea. ¡Tiene que ser una sorpresa!)

"(No entiendo nada…)" dijo Alexander mientras seguía sin ver nada. "(Esto lleva mis sueños a un nuevo nivel. Aunque estando en Equestria, creo que ya no debería sorprenderme.)"

(Es bueno ver que tú ya te acostumbraste. ¡Menuda sorpresa me llevé yo cuando salí disparado de la rosa hacia tu cuerpo!)

"(…Espera… ¿Qué?)"

(Creo que deberías despertar. No estás solo.)

"(¿Cómo dijiste?)" Alexander comenzó a preocuparse.

(No te preocupes. No estás en peligro, pero cuando despiertes trata de no moverte mucho. Podrías hacerle daño.)

"(Umm…ok.)" dijo Alexander, pensando en qué cosa estaría con él si con moverse solo un poco le haría daño.

(…)

(…)

"(…Entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que despierto? No está pasando nada.)"

(¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Ahora te despierto.)

(…)

(…)

BGM –OFF-

Alexander lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, asegurándose de no mover ningún musculo mientras lo hacía. Tenía la parte superior de su espalda apoyada al árbol, todo lo demás estaba en el suelo. Era casi como estar durmiendo en una cama.

"(Muy bien.)" se dijo a sí mismo en su mente. "(Quien sea que haya sido este…'niño' con el que estaba hablando, tenía razón. Siento algo de peso en mi estómago.)"

Cuando recuperó la vista, realmente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no reaccionar sorprendido.

Un erizo.

Encima de su estómago tenía un erizo, que al parecer estaba durmiendo porque se veía tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras que en todo el tiempo en Equestria Alexander no había visto un erizo, esa no fue la razón por la que se sorprendió.

La razón por la que tuvo que contener su entusiasmo fue por cómo era este erizo.

Era un poco más grande que los erizos de tierra que él había visto en su mundo, pero con el tamaño suficiente para que pudiera acomodarse encima de su cabeza. El segundo detalle notable de este erizo eran los colores. Su piel era completamente blanca. Alexander no podía ver sus patas porque estaban escondidas al estar durmiendo. Lo más impresionante, eran sus características físicas. En vez de tener espinas, tenía un arbusto de color verde, con unos cuatro 'óvalos' pequeños, al parecer semillas, de color amarillo. A cada lado el erizo parecía tener una flor muy hermosa como decoración.

Dichas flores eran unas que Alexander nunca había visto en su vida.

Todo este espectáculo visual lo dejó casi al borde de agarrar a la criaturita y adorarla como si fuera la mascota más linda del universo conocido por hombre y poni.

"(Un momento.)" se dijo Alexander en su mente mientras analizaba la situación.

"(Colores inusuales…arbusto en vez de espinas…más grande de lo normal…)" siguió pensando mientras intentaba recordar donde había escuchado estas características.

"(Donde…donde…don-)"

' _El erizo comenzó a caminar por la zona en donde anteriormente estaban las flores, y por donde la potrilla había plantado las semillas.'_

"…" Alexander pensó en una posibilidad, pero inmediatamente una parte de su mente negó rotundamente que fuera posible.

"(Pero…eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, podría haber sido fácilmente más de mil años atrás…)"

Alexander seguía cuestionándose la posibilidad, pero algo lo detuvo.

El erizo comenzó a temblar, e increíblemente en su rostro se podía ver una expresión que claramente demostraba miedo.

"(Debe estar teniendo una pesadilla, pobre pequeño.)" pensó Alexander, y procedió a realizar algo al respecto.

Con mucho cuidado, Alexander tomó a la criatura con sus manos, revelando unas patitas rechonchas. Por suerte el erizo no despertó, así que Alexander se acomodó y se sentó en posición india.

"No te preocupes." dijo Alexander en voz baja, mientras comenzaba a abrazar gentilmente al erizo hacia su pecho. "No hay nada que temer."

Lo siguiente que ocurrió lo dejó sin palabras.

Las 'semillas' que tenía en el arbusto, que eran los óvalos que había visto antes, comenzaron a cambiar de forma, y en segundos pasaron a ser flores. Estas flores eran muy parecidas a las que tenía a cada lado de la cara, pero ahora también las tenía en el arbusto.

El erizo comenzó a sonreír y a tranquilizarse.

Alexander soltó una risa pequeña a volumen bajo para no molestar a la criatura.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Alexander, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta por parte del pequeño.

"(Si. Muchas gracias.)"

BGM: watch?v=rWuM2pVKpkI (Pokémon D/P/PL Floaroma Town Music EXTENDED)

…

…

Alexander quedó congelado, mientras el erizo abría lentamente sus ojos con una sonrisa decorando su cara.

¿Adorable? Si.

¿Pequeño? Si.

¿Tierno? Vaya que sí.

¿Puede hablar?

...Sí.

"(Puedo sentir todo el cariño y respeto que tienes mientras me abrazas.)" dijo la voz nuevamente. Definitivamente era una voz femenina, como una niña. "(Eso me hace muy feliz.)"

"Discúlpame si esto suena muy ofensivo." dijo Alexander mientras gentilmente ponía al erizo en el piso, al frente de él. "Pero… ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar?" La 'voz' del erizo sonaba con un pequeño efecto de eco. Alexander también notó que lentamente las flores volvían a ser semillas, como si se estuviera revirtiendo la transformación.

"(Mediante telepatía.)" dijo la criatura con una sonrisa, pero sin mover su boca.

"(¿T…telepatía?)" pensó Alexander.

"(Así es. Telepatía.)" dijo nuevamente la criatura, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"(Espera…)" pensó Alexander. "(¿También escuchas lo que digo en mi mente?)"

"(Si.)" dijo de manera cariñosa el erizo, pero luego giró su cabeza, al parecer confundido. "(Pero es la primera vez que escucho los pensamientos de otro ser.)"

"(A mí me sorprende que un erizo sepa la palabra 'telepatía'.)" dijo el humano a modo de análisis.

Alexander estaba en una situación que le recordaba mucho a la primera vez que vio a Fluttershy, ya que no sabe nada de este erizo. Lo único que sabe es que existe la posibilidad de que sea cierto erizo nombrado en cierto relato que él leyó.

"¿Tienes algún nombre?" preguntó Alexander.

El erizo miró a Alexander confundido.

"(¿Nombre?)" preguntó ella.

"Sip. Un nombre." dijo Alexander. "Todos tienen un nombre. Es la palabra con la que se identifica cada uno, para reconocerse entre los demás."

El erizo bajó un poco la cabeza, algo triste.

"(Creo que no tengo un nombre. Siempre me han dicho 'erizo', y cierta raza me dice 'erizo de la gratitud'.)"

"Oh." dijo Alexander. "Entonces SI eres el erizo de la gratitud de la historia que leí."

"(¿Historia?)"

"Un relato que cuenta cómo eres capaz de hacer que semillas, flores, e incluso terrenos secos y desolados cambien a hermosos campos de flores."

El erizo comenzó a sonreír.

"(Me encanta ver las flores y plantaciones de la naturaleza, pero sobre todo las plantaciones en las que otros ponen todo su amor y esperanza. Nunca he sabido el porqué, pero tengo la capacidad de aumentar drásticamente el crecimiento de la naturaleza, y también puedo purificar el aire y la tierra para que sea posible plantar nuevamente.)"

Alexander quedó con la boca abierta.

"Wow. Realmente…es una habilidad muy…muy asombrosa."

El erizo entonces vio las plantaciones de Alexander.

"(¡Oh! ¡Flores!)" dijo con alegría mientras corría a ver. "(¡Verduras también!)"

"¿Te gustan?" preguntó Alexander mientras alcanzaba al erizo. "He estado todo este tiempo cuidando y regando estos cultivos. De semillas a estar casi listas."

"(Puedo sentir la dedicación y la determinación que tuviste al estar cada día cuidándolas.)"

"¿Puedes detectar los sentimientos en las plantaciones?"

"(Desde que tengo memoria he sido capaz de sentir tales cosas.)"

Alexander se puso a pensar.

"(¿Qué te parece si te nombramos aquí y ahora?)"

El erizo miró a Alexander con alegría.

"(¿De verdad?)"

"(De verdad.)" le respondió mentalmente Alexander mientras se acercaba al erizo.

"(Tienes una voz femenina, y tu actitud combina con eso, así que te daré un nombre de hembra.)"

El erizo seguía sonriendo, al parecer estaba ansioso por saber su nombre.

"(Qué tal… ¿Dory? Es un nombre con un significado especial para mí.)"

El erizo, en un acto que Alexander no esperaba, saltó hacia él, pudiendo llegar a la altura de sus brazos. Alexander se aseguró de agarrarlo, y el erizo estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa que nunca se le iba de su cara.

"(Es perfecto.)" dijo Dory.

"(Desde hoy… serás reconocida como Dory.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

Casi sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, Alexander comenzó a hacerle cariño a Dory. Partió con su arbusto en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

"(Me haces cosquillas.)" dijo Dory internamente y de manera cariñosa con los ojos cerrados, mientras que por primera vez Alexander escuchaba su voz externa ya que no pudo evitar 'reir' un poco.

"Interesante." dijo Alexander al escuchar que su voz por alguna razón, parecía tener semejanza con la de otro animal. "(¿Qué tal en alguna de tus flores?)" preguntó Alexander.

Experimentando unos minutos, Alexander descubrió que el 'punto débil' de Dory era la flor que tenía en su derecha, mientras que la flor que tenía en la izquierda tenía el mismo efecto que al hacerle cariño de manera normal.

"(Dime Dory.)" dijo Alexander. "(¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?)"

Dory miró a Alexander algo confundida. "(No lo sé. Recuerdo que estaba durmiendo en el Santuario Floral, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me estabas abrazando.)

"(Dory…si sigues con esa actitud tan adorable…vas a hacer que mi corazón no pueda aguantarlo.)" le dijo Alexander a modo de defensa.

"(Lo siento.)" dijo Dory cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua.

("¡Oh vamos! ¡Eso no es justo!)" dijo Alexander mentalmente mientras que con su voz real comenzaba a reír.

"(Ummm…conozco mi nombre.)" dijo Dory. "(Pero no conozco el tuyo.)"

"Oh, claro. No me he presentado." dijo Alexander. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Algunos me dicen Alex."

"(Alexander…)" dijo Dory, como si estuviera memorizando el nombre.

Luego Dory miró a Alexander con ojos de curiosidad, girando levemente su cabeza, y preguntando algo que casi dejaría fuera de combate al humano.

"(¿Entonces tu eres mi dueño?)"

"(… ¿Dueño? ¿No eres un animal libre?)" preguntó Alexander. Una parte de él quiso decir inmediatamente que sí, pero se aguantó el impulso.

"(Bueno…)" Dory comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. "(Es cierto que no tengo dueño, y generalmente soy muy tímida…siempre me he escondido de los demás.)"

Luego Dory miró a Alexander con una sonrisa.

"(Pero la manera en que me abrazaste. La manera en que sentí tus sentimientos…es algo que nunca había sentido antes. Casi siempre me he topado con seres que irradian avaricia y odio…)"

"(Dory…)" dijo Alexander algo serio mientras le hacía cariño.

"(Pero contigo…siento amabilidad, respeto y alegría.)" dijo Dory. "(Con estas sensaciones…yo me siento segura. Ya tomé mi decisión.)"

Dory saltó desde las manos de Alexander hasta su cabeza, posándose encima y mirando al frente como él.

"(¡Declaro este espacio como mío!)" dijo Dory mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa.

"Por Dios…deja de ser tan adorable, que me vas a dar un infarto." dijo Alexander a modo de elogio.

"(Entonces…)" pensó él. "(Si no te molesta…)"

Dory miró hacia abajo por un momento.

"(¿Te gustaría ser mi mascota? No te voy a mentir, estoy MUY emocionado.)" dijo Alexander

"(Puedo sentir eso.)" dijo Dory en un tono alegre.

"(Pues entonces en marcha.)" dijo Alexander. "(Actualmente estoy quedándome en otro lugar. Tú quédate cerca de mí. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, como por ejemplo saber qué es lo que comes, cuáles son tus gustos y…)"

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

"(Entonces puedes comer frutas y algunos alimentos comunes. Qué alivio.)" dijo Alexander. "(Por un momento me preocupé de tu alimentación.)"

"(No soy tan selectiva con la comida…)" dijo Dory, mirando a los demás ponis con cautela.

"(No tienes que asustarte. Nadie te hará daño aquí.)" le dijo Alexander.

"(Es solo que es la primera vez que me acerco tanto a ellos.)"

Alexander y Dory estaban caminando por Ponyville. Dory estaba en los hombros de él.

"(Es increíble cómo puedes hacerte invisible.)"

"(Siempre me ha funcionado cuando habían intrusos en el Santuario.)" dijo Dory.

"(Santuario Floral.)" pensó Alexander. "(¿Habían ponis en ese lugar?)"

"(Solamente una poni estaba a veces. Es la única en la que podía confiar.)" respondió Dory.

"(Ah. Ahora entiendo porque tienes algo de miedo.)" dijo Alexander. "(No te preocupes. Ya dije que no son agresivos, y estás conmigo así que no te preocupes.)"

"(Gracias.)" dijo Dory.

"¡Alexander!" una voz familiar llamó al humano.

"(Bien Dory. Hora de ser valiente.)" dijo Alexander mientras caminaba hacia el origen de la voz.

"(¿Valiente?)" preguntó Dory algo asustada.

"(Es hora de que conozcas a mis amigas.)"

Alexander notó que todas las chicas estaban en una zona del parque al que se estaba acercando.

Lo que lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, era que todas estaban con otro animal cada una.

Twilight estaba con un búho. Rarity estaba con un gato. Pinkie estaba con un… ¿Cocodrilo pequeño? Applejack estaba con un perro. Fluttershy estaba con Angel, y Rainbow Dash tenía una tortuga, que impresionó a Alexander por el hecho de que esta tortuga tenía una especie de hélice instalada sobre su caparazón, con una correa que lo mantenía seguro mientras volaba en el aire. El mango que sostenía la hélice estaba iluminado por un aura mágica de color amarillo.

Alexander estaba impresionado, y soltó un silbido de admiración.

"La magia nunca dejará de sorprenderme."

"¿Cómo estás Alexander?" preguntó Fluttershy mientras se acercaba al humano.

"Yo estoy bien. Recientemente pasé a ver algo a mi casa ya que el entrenamiento de hoy ya terminó."

Alexander volvió a mirar a los animales.

"¿Acaso son sus mascotas?" preguntó Alexander mirando a todas.

"Exacto." dijo Twilight.

"Siempre juntamos a nuestros bichitos para jugar con ellos aquí en el parque." dijo Applejack mientras lanzaba un palo usando su cola, que su mascota fue a buscar. "Ella es Winona."

Winona soltó un ladrido amistoso mirando a Alexander, y luego siguió corriendo por el palo.

"Ya conoces a Angel." dijo Fluttershy tomando a su conejo.

"¿Qué hay Angel?" preguntó Alexander.

Luego Angel hizo algo que Alexander no esperaba.

Le hizo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo e hizo la expresión de levantar su dedo pulgar, como si estuviera aprobando algo.

"Te presento a Owlowiscious." dijo Twilight mientras su búho se ponía sobre su lomo.

"Whooo." dijo Owlowiscious.

"¿Who?" dijo Alexander.

"Whooo." repitió el búho.

"Wh…oh. Lo siento, ya entendí." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

"Ella es Opalescence." dijo Rarity mientras traía a su gata en su lomo. "Opal, para acortarlo."

Opal hizo un maullido mirando a Alexander.

"¡Este es mi súper cocodrilo sin dientes! ¡Gummy!" dijo Pinkie mientras el cocodrilo pequeño estaba 'mordiendo' parte de la oreja de Pinkie.

"¡Y esta es mi asombrosa tortuga! ¡Tanque!" dijo Rainbow Dash mientras Tanque volaba alrededor de Alexander, con una sonrisa.

"… ¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó Alexander.

"Tanque." repitió Rainbow Dash.

Alexander estuvo unos segundos preguntándose cómo es que Rainbow conocía esa palabra.

"¿Siempre traen a sus mascotas a jugar aquí y en este día?"

"Así es." dijo Twilight.

"Misma hora." dijo Applejack.

"Todas las semanas." terminó la frase Rainbow Dash.

"Te lo habríamos dicho…pero estabas ocupado con tu entrenamiento." dijo Fluttershy.

"Además…bueno, no tienes una mascota." dijo Applejack.

"(¡Eso fue grosero!)" dijo Dory.

"(¡Dory! ¡No grites!)" le respondió Alexander.

"(No te preocupes. Mientras no quiera hablarles, no lo escucharan.)"

"(Ah. Entonces puedes controlar a quién le llega el mensaje.)" dijo Alexander.

"¿Alex?" preguntó Applejack comenzando a preocuparse.

"Ah. Lo siento. Estaba pensando en algo." dijo Alexander. "¿Les molesta si las acompaño por un rato?"

"Para nada." dijo Twilight. "Relájate donde quieras."

Las chicas continuaron jugando con sus mascotas y Alexander se sentó en posición india en una zona con algunas plantas.

"(Puedo sentir una fuerte harmonía en todas ellas.)" dijo Dory.

"(Eso es cierto.)" dijo Alexander. "(Creo que ya es hora de que te presentes.)"

Dory comenzó a temblar un poco. "(Quédate conmigo mientras lo hago.)"

"(Por supuesto.)" le respondió Alexander. "(Súbete a mi cabeza)"

"Chicas." habló en voz alta Alexander, llamando la atención de todas. "¿Pueden venir un momento?"

Mientras las chicas se acercaban y sus mascotas venían con ellas, Dory se quitó su invisibilidad.

"¿Qué ocurre Alexa-" Twilight no terminó su pregunta, porque notó el pequeño bulto verde que estaba en las cabeza de Alexander.

Las chicas en unos segundos también lo notaron.

"¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Alex?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Lo que está en mi cabeza es mi nueva mascota." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"¿Tu mascota es un arbusto?" preguntó Pinkie Pie. "¡Cool! Creo que se llevaría bien con la mascota de una de mis hermanas. Ella tiene una roca."

"(¿Eso último…fue en serio?)" se preguntó Alexander anonadado.

"(Parece que sí.)" dijo Dory casi en las mismas condiciones.

"Alex. Lamento si te ofendí cuando dije que no tenías mascota, pero me estas preocupando." dijo Applejack con una expresión que lo demostraba.

"(Dory, no estás ayudando mucho si no te mueves.)" dijo Alexander.

"(¡Lo siento! ¡Es solo que estoy nerviosa!")" dijo Dory.

"Vamos Twilight. Preséntate." dijo Alexander.

Twilight miró a Alexander algo confundida.

"Solo hazlo. Confía en mi así como lo harías con Applejack."

Twilight finalmente decidió hacer el intento.

"…Hola. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle."

"Vamos Dory. Saluda a todas." dijo Alexander.

"¿Dory?" preguntó Twilight. Las demás se miraron entre sí por un segundo.

Y luego vino lo que ellas no esperaban.

BGM: watch?v=Zq3q6Rd1jMk (Let's Listen: Seiken Densetsu 3 - Oh, I'm A Flamelet, Carlie's Theme (Extended))

"(H-hola. M-mucho gusto.)"

Todas abrieron más los ojos de la sorpresa.

"Wow wow wow." dijo Rainbow Dash. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Dory, es mejor que dejes de esconderte." dijo Alexander. "No te harán daño, te lo prometo."

Dory lentamente, MUY lentamente comenzó a sacar sus extremidades, y luego su cabeza.

Las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas durante todo el proceso.

Dory finalmente mostró su rostro, y miró con una sonrisa a cada una.

"(E-es un placer conocerlas.)"

Las chicas seguían mirando sorprendidas a Dory. Incluso sus mascotas estaban mirándola.

Fluttershy lentamente se acercó sin cambiar su expresión, hasta quedar al frente de Alexander, y por ende de Dory.

"Ella es Dory. Mi pequeña mascota." djo Alexander. "Deberías intentar hacerle cariño en la parte del arbusto." le dijo a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy siguió el consejo de Alexander y comenzó a hacerle cariño a la parte superior de Dory usando sus cascos. Alexander no pudo evitar reír porque todas, incluyendo a Fluttershy seguían boquiabiertas.

Dory nuevamente dejó salir su voz externa, mientras sonreía teniendo los ojos cerrados.

Ese fue el momento en el que las demás no pudieron resistir más.

"¡Por Celestia! ¡Es tan adorable!" dijo con mucho ánimo Twilight.

"¡Es la cosita más linda que he visto!" dijo Rarity con los ojos brillantes.

"Ahora ESO es 20% más cool. Más incluso." dijo Rainbow.

"¡ES TAN LINDA!" gritó Pinkie

"Oooohh." dijo Applejack casi como un suspiro. "Solamente viéndola te deja una buena sensación." agregó.

Dory que seguía recibiendo cariño de Fluttershy, comenzó a reír en su voz interna.

"(¿Lo ves? Puedes confiar en ellas.)" dijo Alexander.

"(Oooh. Esto es interesante.)" dijo Dory, al parecer descubrió algo mientras sentía el cariño de Fluttershy.

"(¿Qué cosa?)"

"(Es un secreto.)" dijo Dory con aire juguetón.

"(¡Oh vamos!)" se quejó Alexander, pero a modo de broma. "(Ok. No me lo digas, pero en algún momento lo sabré.)"

"(Estoy segura de eso.)" dijo Dory.

"(¿Acaso me estoy perdiendo de algo más?)"

"(Naaaaaaaada.)" dijo Dory alegremente.

 **[NDA: Estoy seguro que más de uno se habrá dado cuenta de lo que es realmente Dory, así que aquí va la aclaración: ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo 'Camarada Buttom' en ningún momento fue nombrado Pokémon? ¿Ni por parte de Alexander ni por parte de Buttom? ¿Ni siquiera en la tienda secreta de Avid Player? La razón es porque en esta historia, y por ende en esta versión de Equestria, y en la versión de la tierra de Alexander, Pokémon no existe. Con esto también quiero aclarar que no habrá Crossover entre Pokémon y My Little Pony, ya que aquí, lo que llegue a existir en esta historia tendrá su origen acorde a lo que ocurre en el fic.]**


	27. XXVII: La Visita Importante

**[Resulta que tuve el tiempo suficiente para este capítulo también (Estaba trabajando este y el capítulo anterior al mismo tiempo). No voy a apresurar las cosas, pero esto era algo que quería escribir y sobretodo experimentar. Me siento con confianza ya que busqué lo suficiente para informarme de manera adecuada sobre el tema. Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo este fic con mucho animo.]**

 **Capítulo XXVII: La Visita Importante.**

(…)

(…)

(…?)

(…?)

BGM: watch?v=7btu6gqFf0c (Moogle's Theme - Final Fantasy IX Music Extended)

(¡Oh! ¡Bienvenido-kupo! )

Alexander comenzó levantarse, algo confundido porque escuchó una voz familiar.

(¡Ahora ya está todo listo-kupo! ¡Ya se puede ver incluso!)

Alexander se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo así que se levantó, pero quedando sentado en posición india.

Comenzó a observar su entorno. Estaba en un área abierta, pero con la forma de un círculo, y el piso estaba completamente cubierto por pasto. Estaba de alguna manera encerrado, ya que más adelante y alrededor suyo había árboles y árboles y más árboles que cerraban cualquier tipo de entrada o salida. Lo más sorprendente era el cielo, que literalmente estaba dividido en tres secciones: Día, tarde y noche.

(Lamento la tardanza, pero ya estoy en mejores condiciones para hablar-kupo.)

Alexander se detuvo por un momento.

"Un segundo…es la voz del niño de antes, pero…"

¿Kupo? Alexander sabía perfectamente que solamente había una raza en todo lo conocido en su mundo que decía eso al terminar sus frases.

Lentamente miró hacia el frente, y sus ojos inmediatamente se abrieron de la sorpresa.

A unos cuantos metros más adelante había una criatura. Una criatura que Alexander conocía por cierto juego en su mundo.

La criatura era algo pequeña. Tenía la forma muy parecida a un oso de peluche, pero su piel era de color blanco. Sus ojos parecían estar cerrados, tenía una nariz que recordaba mucho a una nariz de payaso, sus orejas eran más como de gato, tenía unas pequeñas alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos y tenía una especie de bola roja como antena en su cabeza.

Alexander tenía frente a sus ojos a un moguri. Un moguri de los que aparecen en Final Fantasy.

(¡Hola-kupo!)

"Eeh…ummm…pero..." Alexander todavía no salía del trance, hasta que finalmente se calmó. "Hola…"

(¡Debes estar sorprendido por todo esto-kupo!) dijo el Moguri. (¡Pero no hay nada que temer! ¡Estamos en tu subconsciente-kupo!)

"¿Es como lo que paso ayer? ¿Solo que ahora ya puedo verte?"

(¡Así es!)

Alexander rápidamente recordó un detalle de la conversación que tuvieron ayer.

"Tu dijiste que te sorprendiste cuando pasaste de la rosa a mi cuerpo. ¿Qué quiso decir eso?"

(¡Quiso decir exactamente eso mismo-kupo!)

"Pero si lo que había en la Rosa de Rubí era m-"

Alexander se detuvo. Miró al moguri que estaba flotando por varios segundos.

"Tu…entonces tu eres…" Alexander pensó en una posibilidad. Al parecer el moguri sabía lo que Alexander pensaba porque comenzó a sonreír.

(¡Exacto! ¡Soy la magia que ahora está dentro de ti-kupo!)

"…" Alexander quedó como piedra durante varios segundos. El moguri se acercó flotando hasta al frente de él y comenzó a mirarlo de varios lados.

(¿Estás bien-kupo?)

"Creo…" dijo finalmente Alexander. "Creo que no estoy entendiendo del todo lo que pasa."

(Desde hace un tiempo he querido comunicarme contigo-kupo.)

"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes?"

(¡Tu cuerpo es extraño! ¡Extraño y desconocido!)

"Bueno, yo no soy de Equestria así que es entendible."

(Es por eso que tardé un tiempo en acostumbrarme al nuevo entorno.)

"¿Entonces te estás adaptando a mi cuerpo?"

(¡Exacto-kupo!)

"¿Y por qué tienes la apariencia y la forma de hablar de un personaje de un videojuego de mi mundo? Cuando me hablaste ayer no usabas el 'kupo'."

El moguri por un momento se miró, y luego volvió a sonreír.

(¡Tu mente me dio esta forma para personificarme y así poder hablar contigo de una manera más fácil y simple-kupo! Ayer no lo usaba porque yo aún estaba incompleto, pero ahora ya es parte de mi personalidad y no lo puedo evitar-kupo.)

"Oh." Ahora Alexander entendió por qué la forma era la de un moguri. En los juegos de donde viene, los moguri usualmente tienen un rol secundario para ayudar y guiar a los personajes protagonistas.

"Y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?"

(Por ahora solo es necesario decir una cosa-kupo.) dijo el moguri. (Ahora que ya estoy un poco más sincronizado con tu cuerpo, en los siguientes días es posible que ya me puedas escuchar estando consciente.)

"Ya veo." dijo Alexander a modo de análisis. "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

(Dime-kupo.)

"¿Por qué soy inmune a las otras magias?"

(Lamentablemente no se la razón-kupo) dijo el moguri algo confundido. (Yo tengo la capacidad de detectar los sentimientos, y al parecer tú los puedes ver en forma de auras-kupo.)

Alexander se desilusionó al saber que ni siquiera su propia 'magia' conoce la razón de su inmunidad, pero se interesó al saber que lo que representaban las auras eran los sentimientos.

"¿Y qué color significa qué?" preguntó Alexander.

(No puedo ayudarte mucho con eso-kupo. Es la primera vez que veo tal cosa. Usualmente mi método era de la manera que lo hace tu nueva mascota: Sintiéndolos-kupo.)

"Entonces conmigo funciona diferente…interesante." dijo Alexander.

(Creo que es mejor que despiertes-kupo. Tienes un entrenamiento al que asistir-kupo.)

"Tienes razón." dijo Alexander levantándose del suelo. "Hablaremos en otro momento, Mogu."

(¿Es ese mi nombre-kupo?)

"Ese será tu nombre de ahora en adelante." le dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

El comienzo del día de Alexander fue muy parecido a los anteriores, con la diferencia de que al despertar Dory estaba a su lado, literalmente. Tras despertar, le explicó a su mascota su reciente rutina de ir a practicar. El entrenamiento de hoy se enfocó más que nada en ampliar las capacidades de Alexander con el palo de la lanza, usando varios blancos de práctica: Sacos, murallas e incluso objetos pequeños. Todo para mejorar su manejo con el 'arma'.

Dory observó fascinada la práctica. El ver a su dueño practicar para defenderse le pareció algo muy importante y cool. Ella aún no se muestra ante las Princesas, ya que quiere conocerlas un poco antes de hacerlo, a pesar de que Alexander le ha dicho que no tiene nada que temer con ellas.

"(Es solo que…puedo sentir sus cálidas personalidades.)" dijo Dory. "(Pero también puedo sentir el inmenso poder que irradian.)"

"(Son las gobernantes de Equestria y han vivido más de un milenio.)" dijo Alexander. "(Son lo más cercano a seres divinos en esta tierra.)"

Alexander y Dory estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos del Castillo. Ya después de haberse bañado tras el entrenamiento, estaban dirigiéndose al lugar en donde Celestia estaba descansando, y posiblemente preparándose para la reunión que ocurriría hoy.

"(Me gustaría que esta vez te presentaras ante la Princesa. ¿Es posible?)" preguntó Alexander.

"(…Si es lo que quieres.)" respondió Dory algo avergonzada.

"(Dory. No te hará daño. De hecho, creo que reaccionará casi de la misma forma que las chicas.)"

"(¿Eso crees?)"

"(Es muy probable.)" dicho esto, Alexander comenzó a reír con su voz externa.

Cuando llegaron a la cámara de Celestia, Alexander toco tres veces la puerta, y después de un segundo, una cuarta vez.

"¿Alexander? ¿Eres tú?" Alexander en ese momento se alegró de que Celestia recordara que esa manera de golpear la puerta significa que es él, después de todo lo habían conversado con anterioridad.

"Si Celestia, soy yo." respondió Alexander. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Por supuesto. Pasa." dijo la Princesa.

Alexander lentamente abrió la puerta, mientras revisaba la hora con su celular.

"(12:00 Hrs.)"

Celestia estaba sentada sobre una alfombra muy gruesa pero que se veía cómoda. Su habitación no era tan diferente de las demás, los únicos cambios eran el color de las paredes ya que las tenía de un color parecido a una mezcla entre amarillo y naranjo, y que tenía un solo par de ventanas, más grandes que las demás en el castillo.

"¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó Alexander.

"Todo está en orden." dijo Celestia de manera tranquila, mientras miraba en dirección a la ventana. Esto hizo que Alexander pudiera ver la crin de Celestia más brillante que nunca, mientras ondeaba como siempre.

"Tengo algo que decir." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de Celestia.

"¿De qué se trata Alexander?" preguntó Celestia mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el humano.

"Quiero presentarte a mi mascota." Ante esta aclaración, Celestia se sorprendió más de lo que Alexander pensó. "Es muy tímida, así que te pido algo de paciencia."

"Muy bien." dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

"(Muy bien Dory. Es hora de que te presentes.)"

"(…Ok, aquí voy.)" dijo Dory algo nerviosa.

La invisibilidad de Dory se desvaneció, ya que la Princesa pudo ver algo encima de la cabeza de Alexander: Un pequeño arbusto.

Alexander se sentó para que la Princesa no tuviera que forzar su vista mirando hacia arriba, y Dory se mostró completamente, con una sonrisa pero aún algo nerviosa.

"(M-mucho gusto en conocerla Princesa Celestia.)"

La mirada de Celestia no cambió a una de sorpresa…cambió a una de curiosidad, y al cabo de unos segundos ocurrió lo que Alexander pensó que ocurriría.

"Tu mascota es muy educada Alexander." dijo Celestia, pero además de una sonrisa, ahora tenía levemente sonrojadas las mejillas y tenía una expresión de cariño. "Y muy adorable."

En un par de minutos Alexander aclaró la historia de cómo Dory llegó hasta él, y el cómo puede usar telepatía para hablar, pero que solamente él puede hablar a nivel mental con ella.

"Tienes a un buen dueño Dory. Cuídalo mucho por favor." dijo Celestia.

"(Puede estar tranquila Princesa.)" dijo Dory. ("No creo que nos alejemos.)"

"Concuerdo con Dory." dijo Alexander, comenzando a reír.

Alexander esperó unos segundos antes de cambiar el tema.

"¿Es verdad que hoy tienes una reunión un tanto importante?"

Ahora Celestia si cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa. No pensó que Alexander se fuera a informar de eso.

"Me impresiona que lo hayas sabido, pero sí. Y es más importante de lo que crees." dijo Celestia mientras miraba a Alexander. "Hoy tendré una reunión con la Alteza Real de Neighpon."

"…" Alexander por un momento miró a Celestia con los ojos tan abiertos que ella se asustó por un segundo.

"Repite ese nombre." dijo Alexander.

"Neighpon." volvió a decir Celestia.

El nombre le resultaba MUY parecido a cierto país Oriental a Alexander. Pero tenía que estar seguro.

"¿Es otro reino anexo a Equestria?"

"Así es. Al igual que las poblaciones en donde viven los grifos, las cebras, los minotauros y todas las demás razas. Son uno de los más lejanos." dijo Celestia.

"¿Y tienen alguna bandera o algo?"

"Si. Tienen una bandera." dijo Celestia mientras de uno de los muebles de su habitación sacaba algo con su magia. "No tengo una bandera, pero tengo el dibujo de cómo es."

Alexander se apresuró a ver el dibujo que Celestia dejó encima de su mueble, y por un segundo su mente perdió la sincronización con su cuerpo.

Era la misma bandera que tenía la actual Japón de su mundo, con la diferencia de que en los bordes parecían haber símbolos de unas hojas de color rojo, y en el círculo rojo del centro estaba la silueta de un poni levantado y en dos patas, de color blanco al igual que el resto del fondo de la bandera.

"No puede ser." dijo Alexander. "¡No puede ser!"

"¿Qué sucede Alexander?" preguntó Celestia.

"En mi mundo existe un país llamado Japón." Alexander miró a Celestia, que comenzaba a entender el actuar del humano. "Toma esta bandera." Alexander le mostró el dibujo. "Quítale las hojas de los bordes y el poni en el centro del círculo, y obtienes la bandera de Japón. La de mi mundo."

Celestia tenía la boca levemente abierta. ¿Crees que tengan semejanzas?"

"Katanas, naginatas, uso de palabras como 'san', 'chan', o 'sensei.'" dijo Alexander, dejando ahora a la Princesa boquiabierta. "Esos fueron leves ejemplos, pero… ¿Neighpon tiene algo de eso?"

"Todo." dijo Celestia con sorpresa.

"Wow." dijo Alexander. "La versión poni de Japón."

Luego miró nuevamente a Celestia como si nada extraordinario hubiera pasado. "¿Te molesta si te acompaño en la reunión?"

"Para nada." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa. "Conozco a la Gobernante desde que era una niña, pero muy rara vez nos podemos ver. Está vez trajo a su hermana menor y a su mano derecha y guardián."

"¿Y quién es la Gobernante?"

"Su nombre es Lotus Flower. Además de ser la gobernante de Neighpon, es la actual líder del 'Clan Yuujou'. El grupo más importante y respetado en su país."

"Dios…" dijo Alexander. "Nunca me imaginé el escuchar datos de Japón aquí…y mucho menos que tú supieras tanto."

"Recuerda que he vivido por más de mil años… _kohai-kun._ " dijo Celestia para sorprender a Alexander.

"Nunca deja de sorprenderme, Celestia-sama." le respondió él.

"Oh. Entonces estás familiarizado con los honoríficos de Neighpon."

"Solo un poco." dijo Alexander. "Cortesía de mi amigo Gion, que es fanático del anime y decidió enseñarme un poco sobre los honoríficos japoneses."

Celestia entendió parte de la explicación, pero luego giró su cabeza en señal de duda.

"¿Qué es 'anime'?"

"Digamos que una forma de entretenimiento de Japón." dijo Alexander, tratando de evitar reírse. "No creo que aquí exista, o al menos no lo sabré hasta que viaje para allá."

"Muy bien." Celestia se dio vuelta, guardando el dibujo de la bandera de Neighpon. "La reunión es a las 15:00 Hrs. en el salón del trono. Aún es temprano. ¿Por qué no sales y aprovechas el tiempo?"

"De hecho es una buena idea." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a retirarse. "Entonces te veo más tarde Celestia, hasta luego."

"Hasta luego." devolvió Celestia como despedida.

Cuando Alexander se había ido, Celestia puso una expresión seria.

"No hay duda. La mascota de Alexander es…"

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=WtBigNNwcmo (Old RuneScape Soundtrack: Garden)

"(¿Lo ves? No había nada que temer.)" dijo Alexander.

"(Ya me siento más a gusto con ella.)" respondió Dory.

Ambos estaban caminando por una Canterlot que se veía mucho más tranquila que de costumbre. No había tantos ponis caminando en los alrededores.

"(Dime Dory.)" dijo Alexander a su mascota. "(Dijiste que podías aumentar de manera radical el crecimiento de las plantas. ¿Verdad?)"

"(Cierto.)"

"(¿Te molestaría mostrarme tu habilidad en acción?)"

"(Encantada.)" dijo Dory. "(¿Ahora mismo?)"

"(Tengo una idea.)" dijo Alexander, y caminó hasta una florería que estaba cerca.

"Disculpe." le dijo al dueño del lugar. "Me gustaría comprar unas cuantas semillas de rosas azules. "¿Le quedan?"

"Por supuesto." le dijo el dueño del lugar.

"Muchas gracias." dijo Alexander mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón algunos bits de los que tenía guardados y que saco de su habitación antes de salir. "Y gracias por las rosas azules de antes."

"No hay de que Sir Alexander." El dueño ya parecía conocer un poco al humano como para dirigirse hacia él por su nombre.

Cuando él pagó por las semillas y comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida, algo lo detuvo.

Una pequeña potrilla unicornio entró a la florería. Era un poco más grande que las Cutie Mark Crusaders, pero aún era una pequeña.

Por alguna razón, Alexander sintió un cambio en el ambiente. Comenzó a ver a la pequeña mientras ella se acercaba, al parecer hacia donde estaba él.

La pequeña tenía el 'cabello' liso, de color café y largo para su edad, eso demostraba que tal vez no se lo ha cortado desde su nacimiento. Sus ojos eran de un color celeste muy brillante, abarcaba toda la zona del ojo, pareciéndose a los ojos que había visto en Ruby. Tenía puesto un traje muy particular que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, a excepción de los cascos para poder caminar a gusto. El traje era de un color parecido al rosado, pero mucho más oscuro, y con líneas blancas en algunos bordes.

BGM –OFF-

"(Un momento.)" pensó Alexander. "(Eso parece un…un kimono.)"

"(¿Kimono?") preguntó Dory.

"(Un vestido tradicional de Japón.)"

BGM: watch?v=72Q_SL_TQJA (Dahlia Hawthorne ~ Distant Trace - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Exten)

La pequeña con su magia traía un pequeño parasol con temática oriental. Alexander recordó que en Japón a veces las mujeres los usaban para protegerse del sol.

Sin embargo, lo más importante para Alexander no era eso. Lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el aura que podía ver en la pequeña. No era de algún color, simplemente era un brillo que constantemente emanaba de ella.

"(…Wow.)" dijo Alexander. "(Dory. ¿Sientes eso?)"

"(Siento mucha sabiduría, y también mucha calma.)" dijo Dory.

La pequeña finalmente se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Alexander, al ver que por un par de segundos no ocurrió nada, decidió agacharse y saludar a la pequeña.

"Hola." dijo Aexander saludando con su mano. "¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar pequeña?"

La potrilla comenzó a ver a Alexander muy curiosa.

"Tienes un poder…como el mío." dijo ella.

Alexander se confundió un poco.

"¿Un poder…como el tuyo?"

"Irradias sensaciones que no sentía desde hace mucho en alguien más." dijo la pequeña. Al igual que Dory, esta pequeña es muy educada. "Siento mucha confianza, bondad, y sobre todo voluntad."

"Me atrevo a decir que el aura brillante que veo a tu alrededor demuestra que eres muy sabia, pequeña." dijo Alexander, sabiendo que no era necesario ocultar su 'poder' ante ella.

La pequeña se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

"¿Aura? ¿Es así como lo sientes?"

"Yo no los puedo sentir, pequeña." dijo Alexander de manera respetuosa. "Yo puedo 'ver' el aura de otros ponis, siendo de diferentes colores que demuestran diferentes sentimientos."

Alexander se acomodó un momento antes de seguir hablando. "Creo que es momento de presentarme. Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Soy el único humano en Equestria, y también soy el representante de mi especie. Es un placer."

La pequeña pudo ver el pin que tenía Alexander, y por un momento casi pierde la calma.

"Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, Alexander-dono." esto inmediatamente sorprendió a Alexander. "Mi nombre es Cherry Blossom. Es un gusto el conocerlo."

"(Mmmm… _Sakura_.)" dijo Alexander pensativo.

La pequeña por un momento se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente se acercó a Alexander. Comenzó a sonreír de la misma manera que lo haría Celestia, pero a la vez estaba algo nerviosa.

"Alexander-dono. Me gustaría pedirle un favor, si es posible."

Alexander estaba internamente preguntándose cómo es que de todos en este mundo, a excepción de las Princesas y Buttom, fue una pequeña potrilla la que no se asustó cuando lo vio por primera vez.

"Dime, Cherry." dijo Alexander.

La pequeña se sonrojó un poco. "Debo admitir que no se guiarme en Canterlot, y al parecer estoy perdida. ¿Es posible que pueda mostrarme parte de la Ciudad?"

"(¿Estará perdida? ¿Dónde están sus padres?)" estaba preguntándose Alexander mientras le respondía a la pequeña. "No hay problema. Pero quiero que cuando estén por ser las 15:00 Hrs., me acompañes al Castillo de las Princesas Celestia y Luna. No es buena idea que una pequeña como tú ande perdida.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto."

BGM –OFF-

BGM: watch?v=BZVOIxcSxY8 (Let's Listen: Kingdom Hearts - Traverse Town (Super Extended))

Alexander realmente no esperaba que su día tuviera tales actividades, pero tampoco se estaba quejando. Después de salir de la florería, comenzó a mostrarle a Cherry Blossom la Ciudad, y mientras más lo hacía, más se daba cuenta que dejando de lado su formalidad, Cherry era como cualquier otra pequeña.

"Me gustaría ir a esa tienda." Cherry apuntó a una tienda de ropa.

"Claro." dijo Alexander, que estaba cargando algunas bolsas de la tienda anterior a la que fueron. "Realmente te gustan las cosas de Canterlot."

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía salir y comprar algo como cualquier poni." dijo ella.

Estuvieron un rato en dicha tienda, hasta que Cherry consideró que ya tenía todo lo necesario.

"¿Qué te parece si comemos algo Cherry? Yo invito." le ofreció Alexander.

Cherry le regalo una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la de Fluttershy.

"Me parece bien. Muchas gracias."

Alexander le habló del lugar en donde comió con Fluttershy y decidieron ir a comer allí.

"Sir Alexander. Es bueno volver a verlo." dijo cierta poni con traje de mayordomo.

"Tú eres la que nos atendió a Fluttershy y a mí. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander, a lo que la poni asintió. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?"

"Sweet Delight." dijo ella.

"Bueno Sweet, esta vez me gustaría ordenar nuevamente el plato royale de ensaladas y frutas, un jugo de piña, y una copa de helado de…" Alexander miró a Cherry. "¿De qué sabor te gustaría el helado?"

Al escuchar la oferta, la pequeña se alegró pero mantuvo la calma. "Me encanta la frutilla."

"Y una copa de helado de frutilla." terminó Alexander.

"¿Y usted Milady?" le preguntó Sweets a Cherry.

Cherry dejó de mirar el menú para observar a Sweets.

"Me gustaría ordenar un emparedado de flores acompañado de tomate y lechuga, y un vaso de jugo de naranja por favor."

Sweet se sorprendió ante la formalidad de la pequeña, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Enseguida."

Mientras ella partía, Alexander comenzó a hablar con Cherry.

"¿Disfrutando del día Milady?" preguntó Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Mucho, Sir Alexander." dijo ella sonriendo.

"Creo que ya es hora de sacarme algunas dudas." dijo Alexander. "¿Acaso me estabas buscando antes?"

Cherry por un momento miró sorprendida al humano.

"No creo que hayas llegado de casualidad a esa florería." dijo Alexander.

"Bueno…" dijo Cherry, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. "La verdad es que sentí tus sentimientos desde cierta distancia, y quise encontrar el origen. Salí del lugar en donde estaba hospedándome para buscarte."

"Oh." dijo Alexander, sacándose la duda, pero teniendo otra. "¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Bueno…" Cherry se puso más nerviosa. "Ellos no están en Canterlot."

"¿Algún familiar que esté aquí?"

"Mi hermana mayor." dijo la pequeña.

"Bueno, eso lo confirma." dijo Alexander. Ya era fácil unir los datos en ese momento.

Cherry giró la cabeza en señal de duda.

"Me alegro que lo estés pasado bien, Cherry-hime."

Cherry no se movió. Se quedó así por varios segundos.

"¿Cherry?" preguntó Alexander.

"Tu… ¿Lo sabías?" dijo Cherry con falta de ánimo.

Alexander dio un suspiro y sonrió.

"¿Qué eras la hermana pequeña de Lotus Flower? Hasta hace menos de un minuto, no lo sabía, solo lo pensaba. Aunque me lo acabas de confirmar."

"Entonces... ¿Cómo?"

"Tu vestimenta y tu formalidad indican una alta educación, y que además debes ser de Neighpon. También está el hecho de que me dijiste 'Alexander-dono' cuando nos conocimos. Eso es un honorifico no muy común, pero que sigue usándose allá." dijo Alexander. "Eso, y que me informé de la visita que tu hermana le hará hoy a Celestia."

Cherry se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la Princesa sin su título.

"¿Puedes decir el nombre de la Princesa sin su título?"

"Así es. De hecho, ella y Luna me dieron el permiso de hacerlo, aunque si no me lo hubieran dicho, lo habría hecho de todas formas tarde o temprano." Alexander comenzó a reír.

Cherry miraba a Alexander muy confundida. Alexander lo notó y pensó que era mejor aclarar algo.

"Tu nombre es Cherry Blossom. Sakura-hime." dijo Alexander. Lo último con el mayor estilo japonés que pudo intentar. "¿Cómo te he dicho desde que hablamos en esa florería?"

"Cherry." dijo ella algo confundida.

"Respeto que seas la hermana menor de la gobernante de Neighpon, y una Princesa. Pero para mí, eres Cherry. Una pequeña que necesitaba ayuda."

"¿Entonces…?" Cherry comenzó a sonreír lentamente.

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "No estoy haciendo todo esto porque seas una Princesa ni nada por el estilo." Luego Alexander le hizo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo. "Lo hago porque me lo pediste amablemente."

Sweet Delight volvió con los platos, y les deseo buen provecho a ambos.

"Ahora." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa mientras ambos miraban sus platos. "¿Me harías el honor?"

Cherry asintió con la cabeza.

" _Itadakimasu._ " dijo Cherry juntando sus cascos y cerrando los ojos.

"Itadakimasu." dijo Alexander mientras juntaba sus manos y cerraba sus ojos.

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

En el salón del trono en el castillo, Celestia ya estaba lista. Y segundos después, Una poni entró, junto con otra que estaba siempre a su lado.

La poni en cuestión era un unicornio y casi del tamaño de Luna, solo que un poco más pequeña. Tenía un kimono de color naranjo con varias flores como decoración alrededor. Tenía una pequeña tiara, y caminaba con la misma gracia con la que lo haría Celestia. Su crin y cola eran de color purpura, uno muy oscuro.

Su acompañante que también era un unicornio tenía puesta una especie de túnica, de color negro, y tenía una cinta blanca amarrada en su cabeza. Su crin y cola eran de color café.

Cuando ambas estuvieron al frente de Celestia, hicieron una reverencia, que la Princesa aceptó, y procedió a hacer una reverencia también.

" _Heika._ " dijo la poni con el kimono mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

" _Denka._ " dijo Celestia, imitando la acción de la otra poni.

Tras unos segundos, ambas comenzaron a reír suavemente.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Celestia."

"Más de 3 años, Lotus Flower." dijo Celestia. "Es un placer volver a verte. Aún recuerdo cuando eras solo una potrilla, y mírate ahora."

"Y tú permaneces tan radiante como siempre." dijo Lotus.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo Spring Flower." dijo Celestia mirando a la otra poni. "Veo que sigues cumpliendo con tu deber de guardiana, y segunda al mando del Clan Yuujou."

"Es un gusto como siempre el verla, Celestia-sama." respondió Spring.

"Que extraño. Mi hermana debería haber llegado." dijo Lotus.

"¿Es verdad que ella también heredó la habilidad de antaño del clan?" preguntó Celestia.

"Así es. Respecto a eso…me gustaría preguntarte algo."

Celestia miró algo extrañada a Lotus.

"Desde hace unos momentos, he sentido la presencia de alguien con sentimientos muy positivos, y muy fuertes. Es la primera vez que siento tal cantidad de Voluntad."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Celestia, sabiendo a quién se refería.

"Así es. De hecho puedo sentir que se está acercando."

Las tres miraron la puerta de la entrada, y después de unos cuantos segundos, supieron que Lotus estaba en lo correcto.

Se abrió la puerta, revelando a una figura que ni la alteza de Neighpon ni su guardiana pudieron identificar. Pero lo que les llamó la atención de inmediato, era que la hermana pequeña, Cherry Blossom, venía con él.

"Veo que lo hicimos a tiempo, Cherry." Alexander estaba cargando con sus brazos a la Princesa, tal como lo hizo con Applebloom el día en que fueron a visitar a Zecora.

" _Haruka-san, Onee-sama._ " dijo Cherry alegremente mientras saludaba a su hermana y a Spring. Alexander pensó en como estaría Gion si escuchaba eso.

" _¡Hime-sama!_ " gritó Spring Flower, mientras se ponía en guardia.

" _¡Haruka!_ ¡Alto!" Lotus le llamó la atención a su guardiana. Esta la miró confundida, y Lotus le hizo una negación con la cabeza. Luego volvió a mirar a Alexander.

"(Este individuo…no hay duda. Es él.)" pensó ella.

"Lotus, Spring Flower." dijo Celestia llamando la atención de ambas. "Déjenme presentarles al único humano en Equestria, y representante de su especie: Alexander Woodgate."

Mientras ambas miraban a Alexander algo incrédulas, él bajó a Cherry Blossom.

"Muy bien pequeña Cherry, el viaje termina aquí." luego se agachó para que la pequeña se bajara sin dañarse. "Con cuidado."

"Muchas gracias… _Ani-ue_." dijo Cherry con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Fluttershy.

Esto inmediatamente tomó por sorpresa a Lotus Flower y a su guardiana. A Celestia también, ya que sabía lo que significaba.

"Lamentamos haber tardado un poco." dijo Alexander a modo de disculpas. "Cherry y yo estuvimos caminando por Canterlot, luego comimos algo y…"

"Cherry." dijo Lotus. "¿Saliste de la habitación de donde nos estábamos hospedando?" preguntó preocupada. "Dijiste que llegarías a la hora. Confié en tu palabra."

" _¡Hime-sama!_ ¡Porqué!" preguntó Spring Flower.

"No pude evitarlo _Onee-sama, Haruka._ " dijo Cherry mirando a ambas. "Había sentido algo inusual mientras estaba en la habitación, y comencé a seguir su rastro." Cherry miró a Alexander. "Estoy segura de que al igual que yo lo estás sintiendo."

"¿Tu hermana también puede sentir los sentimientos como tú?" preguntó Alexander. Cherry asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es hermanita. Puedo sentirlo." dijo Lotus mientras miraba a Alexander. "Es sumamente raro encontrar a un ser con esa Voluntad…y bondad."

"Al igual que Cherry, usted inspira mucha confianza." dijo Alexander. "Tiene un aura tan brillante como la de ella."

Antes de que Lotus preguntara, Celestia respondió.

"Alexander en un punto adquirió la habilidad de ver 'auras' en algunos ponis, con distintos colores."

"Celestia." dijo Alexander en un tono que decía que no lo estaba diciendo todo, aunque de manera amigable. Lotus y Spring se sorprendieron de no escuchar 'Princesa' mientras Alexander le dijo su nombre.

Celestia suspiró y puso una sonrisa. "También adquirió inmunidad ante nuestra magia."

Esto hizo que las demás soltaran aire a modo de sorpresa y miraran a Alexander asombradas.

"¿Es…es eso cierto?" preguntó Lotus.

"No lo creo." dijo Spring.

"¿Es verdad?" preguntó Cherry.

"Pueden comprobarlo ahora mismo." dijo Alexander, al ver que las tres eran unicornios.

Las tres iluminaron su cuerno, y al cabo de unos segundos, sus expresiones quedaron estáticas.

"Increíble…" dijo Lotus.

"No puedo…creerlo." dijo la guardiana.

"Es asombroso." dijo Cherry.

"Será mejor ponernos más cómodos." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa. "Creo que todos tenemos mucho que decir."

.

.

.

.

Por las siguientes dos horas, todos relataron sus recientes experiencias en una mesa mientras comían un poco en el comedor real. Alexander y la Princesa estuvieron encantados de oír de las historias de Neighpon. Al mismo tiempo, Lotus Flower, su guardiana, y Cherry Blossom se enteraron de los eventos ocurridos en Ponyville, de cómo Fluttershy fue a dar a un mundo desconocido, hasta la llegada de Alexander, y todas las experiencias que ha tenido en Equestria.

"Tu historia es realmente increíble, Alexander-dono." dijo Lotus. "No es fácil pasar por lo que tú has vivido, y por eso tienes nuestro respeto."

"Muchas gracias, Princesa Lotus." dijo Alexander.

"(Dory. ¿Me harías un favor?)" preguntó internamente Alexander a su mascota.

"(Dime.) Dory estuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo, pero no estaba nerviosa. De hecho estuvo observando a Cherry y a las demás, y consideró que puede estar tranquila con ellas cerca.

"(¿Recuerdas que me ibas a mostrar tu habilidad? Pues quiero sorprender a todas. ¿Es posible hacerlo con ellas presentes?)"

"(No hay problema.)" dijo Dory de manera cariñosa.

"Me gustaría pedir la atención de todas por un momento." habló Alexander. "Tengo algo muy especial que mostrarles."

.

.

.

.

Todas estaban algo confundidas de que Alexander les haya pedido ir con él al patio privado de Celestia. Alexander también estaba algo nervioso, está por ver algo que nunca ha visto que ocurra, ni siquiera en su tiempo en Equestria.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander mientras se sentaba en el piso donde había muchas plantas y un árbol al lado. "Primero debo presentarles a alguien."

"(¿Lista Dory?)" le preguntó mentalmente a su mascota.

"(Ok.)" respondió ella.

Dory quitó su invisibilidad, llamando la atención de las dos Princesas de Neighpon y su guardiana.

"Esta es mi pequeña compañera, Dory." dijo Alexander mientras le hacía cariño a Dory, quien no pudo evitar usar su voz externa, como si estuviera riendo.

La expresión de Lotus, Cherry y Sping fue casi de Shock.

"S…S… _¡Sheimi!"_ dijo Cherry de la nada con su acento neighponés.

"¿Sheimi?" Alexander quedó confundido.

"Es el nombre en Neighpon de una criatura de leyenda que es observadora de bosques y preservadora de la naturaleza." Explicaba Spring Flower.

"En los registros históricos, se cree que el fundador del Clan Yuujou tuvo el privilegio de conocer a uno." dijo Lotus. "Un erizo de colores inusuales, un arbusto en vez de espinas…es una descripción idéntica."

"Yo solo conozco del origen de Dory por el relato del 'Erizo de la Gratitud'." dijo Alexander con curiosidad. "Me parece impresionante que en Neighpon también conozcan de esto."

Alexander volvió a mirar a Dory con una sonrisa, y ella también comenzó a sonreír. Sacó las semillas de su bolsillo, hizo un pequeño agujero, plantó las semillas y se levantó.

"Prepárense. Esto es nuevo incluso para mí."

"(Muy bien Dory. Cuando quieras.)

BGM: watch?v=rWuM2pVKpkI (Pokémon D/P/PL Floaroma Town Music EXTENDED)

Todos comenzaron a ver a Dory, que comenzó a caminar al lugar en donde se plantaron las semillas. Comenzó a sacudirse un poco, apareciendo una especie de niebla de color verde y muy suave alrededor de ella, tanto que se sentía un buen olor en el ambiente.

En un instante, Dory comenzó a tener un brillo amarillo en todos los bordes de su cuerpo, pero con la potencia suficiente para iluminar gran parte del lugar. Lo siguiente dejó a todos, incluyendo a Alexander, atónitos.

Una forma del mismo color amarillo comenzó a salir de la tierra. En un segundo el brillo desapareció, revelando que eran las rosas azules, que estaban creciendo literalmente en segundos, formándose rápidamente hasta estar completamente crecidas.

No habían pasado más de 5 segundos, y de la tierra ya habían crecido suficientes rosas azules como para formar un ramo.

Celestia, Lotus Flower, Cherry Blossom y Spring Flower estaban boquiabiertas a más no poder. Alexander estaba tan sorprendido como ellas, pero en vez de estar con la boca abierta, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nunca en su vida había visto algo similar.

"Dory…" dijo Alexander en voz baja, para luego aumentar su volumen. "¡Eso fue fantástico!"

"(Muchas gracias. Me alegro que les haya gustado a ellas, y que te haya gustado a tí.)" dijo Dory mirando a Alexander con una sonrisa.

Mientras Alexander tomaba a Dory con sus brazos, las demás finalmente pudieron salir de su trance.

"Eso fue…impresionante." dijo Celestia sin salir de su asombro.

"Muy hermoso." dijo suavemente Cherry Blossom.

"Pensar que tendríamos el honor de presenciar la habilidad de _Sheimi_ con nuestros propios ojos." dijo Lotus Flower, aún impresionada.

"Nunca había visto algo similar en mi vida." dijo Spring Flower.

"Dory está contenta de que les haya gustado." dijo Alexander. Dory entonces se subió primero a la mano de Alexander de un salto, y luego dio otro para llegar a su cabeza, y se sentó mirando al frente mientras se ponía cómoda. Las demás no pudieron evitar el reír ante esta situación.

"(¿Te he dicho que eres muy adorable Dory?)" dijo internamente Alexander mientras volvía a hacerle cariño a su mascota. Ella usó su voz externa mientras también le respondía internamente.

"(Creo que sí.)"


	28. XXVIII: Honor y Templanza

**[Recuerden que pueden hacer click derecho en la pagina y usa la opción imprimir para copiar fácilmente los enlaces de los BGM.]**

 **Capítulo XXVIII: Honor y Templanza.**

Era día domingo. Alexander sabía de lo importante de este día. Sabía que hoy tenía que seguir las instrucciones de la carta de su yo del no tan distante futuro. Sabía también que hoy es el último día de su entrenamiento, pensando en que ocurriría lo que siempre ocurre en estas situaciones: Una prueba final.

Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, Alexander no esperaba que ahora Dory estuviera sobre su frente durmiendo. No hace falta decir que casi le da un ataque por lo adorable de la situación.

Alexander y Dory después de estar listos, partieron al lugar de prácticas que él ha estado ocupando por casi una semana.

Antes de que pudieran llegar, fueron interrumpidos por una de las Princesas.

"¡Alexander!" dijo la voz, llamando la atención del humano.

"Luna. Buenos días, aunque creo que deberías estar durmiendo." dijo Alexander mientras se daba vuelta y saludaba.

"Me dirigía a mis aposentos a descansar, pero como te vi pasar…me gustaría que me hicieras un favor."

"¿Qué favor?" preguntó Alexander sin saber que podría ser.

"¿Podrías…mostrarme a la 'Mascota Adorable' que mi hermana me dijo que vio ayer?"

"Oh." después de unos segundos, Alexander comenzó a reír. Casi olvida que Luna no ha visto a Dory.

"(Vamos Dory, es tu oportunidad de presentarte ante Luna.)"

"(…)"

"(¿Dory?)"

"(Siento su poder tanto como el de la Princesa Celestia…pero también…también siento mucha soledad y tristeza.)"

Alexander no tomó muy bien esta inesperada información.

"(Es algo complicado…pero involucra parte de su pasado. No te preocupes, ella está saliendo adelante.)"

"(Puedo notarlo, ya que también siento su esperanza, aunque en este momento está comenzando a confundirse.)"

"¿Ocurre algo Alexander? Has estado callado por un rato."

"Oh, lo siento." se disculpó Alexander. "(Bien Dory. Te lo encargo.)"

Dory dejó de ser invisible, e hizo lo mismo que con Celestia, saludando mentalmente a Luna. Antes de que ella reaccionara sorprendida, Alexander le explicó la historia de Dory.

"Veo que mi hermana tenía razón." dijo Luna acercándose, y haciéndole algo de cariño en el arbusto a Dory. "Tu mascota es muy adorable."

"(Gracias.)" dijo Dory mientras se relajaba.

"Espero que duermas bien Luna. Nosotros debemos ir al entrenamiento, hoy es el último día."

"Adiós Alexander." dijo Luna mientras Alexander y Dory volvían a dirigirse al lugar de prácticas.

Cuando Alexander ya no estaba, Luna cambió su expresión a una más seria, pero también preocupada.

"Realmente mi hermana tenía razón…"

.

.

.

.

Alexander llegó a su lugar de entrenamiento. Shining Armor ya estaba ahí. Esta vez no habían implementos ni accesorios, solamente estaba él, sin su armadura y sosteniendo dos palos de lanzas con su magia.

"Bienvenido Alexander." dijo Shining en un tono algo desafiante. "Hoy es tu último día de entrenamiento."

"Así es." dijo Alexander, a lo que luego hizo una reverencia. "Ha sido un honor y un placer el poder entrenar contigo Shining. Nada de esto habría podido hacerse de no ser por ti."

Shining devolvió la reverencia haciendo otra. "Yo también estoy agradecido de haber tenido a un aprendiz tan dedicado como tú Alexander. No estoy mintiendo cuando digo que realmente estoy impresionado con lo que has mejorado en esta semana."

"(Dory. Será mejor que bajes de mi hombro y te pongas cómoda en otro lugar.)" dijo Alexander internamente, en parte sabiendo lo que pasaría.

"(Oh… ¡Oh!)" dijo Dory finalmente entendiendo y llegando hasta el suelo y luego a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ambos seres.

"Tu prueba final…es un duelo. Un duelo contra mí." dijo Shining mientras le acercaba uno de los palos a Alexander.

Alexander comenzó a sonreír, y tomó el palo con su mano izquierda. "Desde el primer día del entrenamiento…quería saber cómo se sentiría el tener un combate contigo. Debo admitir también, que me ha entrado algo de gusto en luchar."

"Qué bueno escuchar eso." dijo Shining. "Yo también tengo ganas de ver cuánto has avanzado."

"¿Cuáles son las reglas?" preguntó Alexander.

"El primero que consiga asestar cinco golpes directos gana." dijo Shining poniéndose en guardia.

"Suena bien para mí." dijo Alexander adoptando posición defensiva.

BGM: watch?v=uPw7CM-FOF4 (Fire Emblem 12 - Days of Training (Extended))

Ambos esperaron unos segundos, antes de partir al ataque.

Cuando se estaban acercando, Alexander se movió más a la izquierda, intentando golpear a Shining desde uno de sus lados.

Shining evitó el golpe con su palo siendo levitado con magia, y ambos hicieron un leve forcejeo, Alexander aplicando fuerza para intentar golpear a Shining, y este usando su fuerza mágica para empujar a Alexander para atrás.

Después de lograr zafarse, Shining intentó un ataque directo, Alexander con suerte logró esquivarlo girando hacia un lado, y mientras lo hacía, usó ambas manos para golpear de frente a Shining con su palo al pecho del unicornio.

"Hhhgg." soltó con un leve disgusto el hermano de Twilight. Alexander ganó un golpe.

Inmediatamente después de dicho golpe, Shining comenzó a moverse más rápido, y pillo a Alexander desprevenido, logrando golpear su hombro izquierdo.

"¡Ah!" dijo Alexander quejándose un poco. Shining ganó un golpe.

"Nada mal." dijo Shining.

"Lo mismo digo." respondió Alexander.

Ambos se acercaron más y comenzaron a dar golpes uno tras otro, logrando cubrirse cada uno con su arma de los intentos de agresión del otro.

.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado casi unos veinte minutos, y la pelea continúa.

"Sorprendente…" logró decir Shining Armor, mientras trataba de recuperar aire.

"Lo mismo…va para ti." dijo Alexander en las mismas condiciones.

Ambos tenían cuatro golpes asestados al otro.

Este último lo decidía todo.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos, en parte para recuperar energías.

Cuando estuvieron listos, comenzaron a correr como al principio del duelo.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaa!"

"¡Haaaaaaaaa!"

Cuando estaban a centímetros de distancia, Shining uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba para ese golpe.

Pero algo lo pilló desprevenido.

Justo cuando hizo ese intento para golpear al humano, Alexander se detuvo, pisando con mucha fuerza para asegurarse de detenerse, y se movió un poco a su izquierda para asegurarse de que no fuera golpeado.

BGM –OFF-

"(Me avergüenza un poco el no haber previsto eso…)" pensó Shining. "(Alexander…la mente es una de las armas más poderosas. Puedo asegurar que la sabes usar.)"

Luego de moverse, Alexander con todas sus fuerzas impulsó hacia adelante el palo, golpeando directamente el pecho de Shining otra vez.

"¡Nnnnggg!" fue la reacción del unicornio.

"(No solo eso. Pudiste manejar tu velocidad y balance con facilidad. Realmente estoy impresionado.)"

Al saber que había finalizado el duelo, ambos cayeron al piso cansados.

"Wow…esto hace…palidecer…a Grunt…" dijo Alexander de manera lenta.

"Ninguno…de mis soldados…ha logrado…tal avance." dijo Shining Armor en condiciones similares.

Luego ambos se sentaron en el piso.

"¡Huff!" Alexander seguía algo agotado. "Dios, que buena pelea. Te puedo asegurar…que incluso me sentí bien por un momento, liberando adrenalina…y todo eso."

"El sentimiento es mutuo." dijo Shining. "Hacía un tiempo…que no tenía un duelo formal…con alguien. Gracias por traerme buenos recuerdos."

En ese momento una niebla brillante de color verde claro se propagó por el lugar, y ambos combatientes pudieron sentir dos cosas.

Uno: Se estaban relajando.

Dos: Su cansancio se había ido, y las pequeñas heridas que se hicieron se curaron.

Ambos se levantaron inmediatamente y comenzaron a revisar sus cuerpos.

"¿Pero qué…fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Shining.

Alexander comenzó a sonreír. Esto solo podía ser la acción de cierta mascota suya.

"Te lo explicaré Shining." dijo Alexander. "Pero primero debo presentarte a mi mascota.

.

.

.

.

"(¿Qué te pareció Dory?)" preguntó Alexander.

"(¡Estuvieron fenomenales! ¡Ambos!)" dijo Dory.

"(Me alegra que pienses eso. Gracias por curarnos a ambos en ese momento, aunque me pilló algo desprevenido. ¿Qué acaso tienes habilidades ocultas?)"

"(Lo único que hice fue acelerar el proceso de curación de sus cuerpos. Un unicornio especializado en sanar heridas, haría un mejor trabajo que yo.)"

"(Aun así, eso fue genial.)" Alexander comenzó a pensar un poco en lo que le dijo Shining Armor antes de despedirse.

'Tienes un buen corazón Alexander. Eso no es fácil de hallar, ni siquiera hoy en día. Recuerda que no todos tendrán el honor y serán justos a la hora de luchar, así que recuerda esto: Respeta a los que se lo merezcan, y no dudes si te encuentras en una situación peligrosa frente a alguien que no lo hará contigo.'

"(Shining es más sabio de lo que aparenta para su edad. Si Chrysalis no hubiera podido controlarlo en el momento de la invasión, podría hasta asegurar que no habría habido invasión alguna.)" dijo Alexander internamente.

"Muy bien." dijo con su voz externa. "Hay que buscar a Celestia."

.

.

.

.

Gracias a una amable criada del castillo, Alexander pudo saber que Celestia estaba actualmente en el 'Salón de la Corte', lugar que el humano desconocía completamente. Por suerte la criada también le dijo donde se encontraba ese lugar.

"(No sé si sentirme un ignorante, o apenado por no haber sabido antes que el Salón de la Corte es la misma sala del Trono.)" dijo Alexander internamente y algo desanimado.

"(Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco lo sabía.)" dijo Dory mientras apegaba su cabeza a la de Alexander y comenzaba a frotarla de arriba hacia abajo.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta para abrirla, Alexander notó algo extraño. Los guardias a cada lado de la puerta estaban algo nerviosos, como si algo les estuviera molestando.

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de los guardias. "Pero… ¿Ocurre algo malo?"

Los guardias se miraron por un momento y después de unos segundos, decidieron hablar.

"La Princesa está teniendo al parecer una discusión con algunos nobles. Y el tema tiene que ver…con usted."

"¿Conmigo?" preguntó Alexander.

"(Alex…)" dijo Dory. "(Puedo sentir una mezcla de odio y envidia del otro lado…)" esto último lo dijo sin ánimos.

"Oh…entonces llegó el momento." dijo Alexander con una ligera molestia. Suspiró por un momento y volvió a tomar aire.

"Me parece que por fin comenzaron a salir los ponis que me odian por alguna razón." dijo Alexander mirando a los guardias. "Esto es algo que quiero resolver personalmente. ¿Me permitirían entrar? De todas manera tenía que hablar con Celestia."

Los guardias miraron con una sonrisa al humano. "Usted le enseño una lección al Príncipe Blueblood el otro día. Estamos agradecidos por eso." dijo un guardia.

"Pase por favor, y suerte." dijo el otro guardia.

"Gracias chicos." les dijo Alexander con una sonrisa, mientras lentamente abría la puerta para no hacer ruido.

"Le pedimos que vea desde nuestro punto de vista el asunto Princesa." dijo una voz que fue lo primero que pudo escuchar Alexander.

"De verdad sigo sin comprender cuál es el motivo de semejante escándalo." se escuchó la voz de Celestia, y parecía algo molesta.

"Esa cosa no es de confiar Princesa, por favor trate de comprender." dijo otra voz.

Alexander pudo ver a varios ponis con vestimentas finas, y más al frente pudo ver a Celestia en su trono. Y como él pensó, estaba algo enojada, o más bien cansada.

"Alexander no es una 'cosa'. Me apena escuchar que hablen de él de esa forma. Él ya es formalmente conocido, tanto su nombre como su especie."

"Insistimos Princesa. No es de confianza."

"¿Y puedo saber por qué piensan eso de mí?" dijo Alexander llamando la atención de todos.

La cara de varios de ellos cambió a una mezcla de odio y angustia.

"Alexander…" dijo Celestia, con un rostro algo triste y un tono que claramente indicaba que no está muy contenta con la situación.

"¡Y tú que estás haciendo aquí!" preguntó de mala gana uno de ellos. Luego miró a unos guardias que estaban vigilando desde uno de los lados de la habitación. "¡Arresten al humano por haber entrado sin permiso a la sala del Trono!"

Alexander no pudo evitar ver al poni que hablo con algo de disgusto. Esta era la clase de ponis 'nobles' con las que no quería lidiar.

Los guardias estaban algo confundidos ya que conocen a estos nobles, pero por el entrenamiento de la semana, conocen a Alexander y la cercanía que tiene con las Princesas.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera moverse, Alexander les hizo una señal con la mano de que esperaran.

"¿¡Pero como te atreves a-" dijo el poni que dio la orden, pero Alexander lo interrumpió.

"Celestia." preguntó Alexander, mientras los 'nobles' miraron incrédulos al humano por no usar el título de la Princesa al nombrarla. "¿He roto alguna ley o regla al entrar al salón del Trono que tenga como consecuencia que me deban arrestar?"

"No Alexander." dijo con calma la alicornio.

"Y tu eres la mayor autoridad en esta habitación. ¿Correcto?"

"Así es." dijo Celestia.

Alexander comenzó a caminar hacia los ponis, específicamente hacia el que dio la orden a los guardias. Ahora estaba serio.

"Me parece una falta de respeto que hayas dado una orden a los guardias solo porque eres un noble, y que hayas pensado aunque sea por un momento, que tú estabas por encima de la Princesa."

"¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Deja de confundir a la Princesa!"

"¿Confundir a Celestia? ¿Quién fue el que le dio una orden a los guardias teniendo al frente a una de las Gobernantes de Equestria?"

"Nnnngghh." El poni apretó los dientes, claramente enojado.

"Y ni siquiera te has disculpado con ella…no es que me extrañe tampoco." dijo Alexander caminando devuelta a la puerta, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, y nuevamente miró a los ponis.

"Pero creo que merezco una explicación."

"¿Qué explicación?" preguntó otro de los ponis.

Alexander dio un suspiro. También sintió como Dory comenzaba a decepcionarse de la actitud de los demás.

"Y se supone que ustedes tienen más modales que yo…" dijo sin ánimos el humano. "Venía a preguntarle algo a Celestia, nada del otro mundo. Cuando entro me encuentro con la desagradable sorpresa de que están hablando mal de mí." Alexander ahora puso una voz incriminatoria. "Sobre todo la parte que dijeron de que 'esa cosa no es de confianza'."

"Creo que le deben a Alexander una explicación." dijo Celestia con voz casi autoritaria.

"Pero Princesa..." dijeron varios, y de mala gana se dieron vuelta y volvieron a mirar al humano.

"Tu repentina aparición, el cómo no respetas la posición de la Princesa, y el cómo puedes creer que tienes todas las libertades por tener ese pin." dijo un poni más del grupo. "Eso nos inquieta, nos incomoda. No nos deja seguros."

"¿Seguros de qué?" preguntó Alexander.

"Seguros de que seas algo bueno para Equestria."

Alexander estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. De hecho está dando esfuerzos grandes para no gritarle a los tipos que tiene en frente.

BGM: watch?v=itI1hHdSvM4 (Logic ~ Truth of the Crime Scene - Gyakuten Kenji 2 Music Extended)

"Veamos…" dijo Alexander de manera pensativa. "Celestia. Fluttershy y las demás deben de haberte contado de lo que he hecho en Ponyville y Canterlot mediante las cartas que te envían. ¿Me ayudas con esto?"

"Por supuesto." dijo ella, dejando a los nobles boquiabiertos.

"Fluttershy, cuidadora de animales en Ponyville y Elemento de la Bondad, por razones desconocidas fue a dar a mi mundo. Terminé ayudándola y por diferentes razones ella volvió a Equestria, pero yo también fui traído hasta aquí."

"Alexander conoció a los Elementos de la Harmonía, y a varios habitantes de Ponyville ese día." dijo Celestia.

"Al día siguiente, por orden de Celestia, me reuní con ella y Luna en este castillo, pero en otro lugar." dijo Alexander. "Las introducciones no salieron tan bien como lo planeamos, pero luego no hubo problemas."

"Alexander fue juzgado ese día." dijo Celestia sorprendiendo a los nobles. "Y yo junto con mi hermana admitimos oficialmente que su presencia no era una amenaza."

"Gracias a las Princesas pude conseguir una casa en Ponyville y comenzar a vivir en Equestria."

"Desde entonces, Alexander ha tenido situaciones particulares, tal como mi estudiante Twilight y sus amigas tienen de vez en cuando."

"Representar a mi especie, transformarme temporalmente en poni, ayudar a mis amigos en un momento difícil, salvar a Fancy Pants, ayudarlo en su fiesta de cumpleaños…" decía Alexander.

"¿TU eres el que ayudó a Fancy Pants y se volvió su compañero de mayor confianza?"

"¿Compañero de confianza? Wow, me halaga." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa y haciendo un guiño con su ojo derecho.

"Salvó a unas pequeñas en Ponyville de unos Timberwolves, organizó junto con mi estudiante la boda de Shining Armor y Cadance, y al mismo tiempo ayudó a recuperar Canterlot durante la invasión de los changelings. Me sorprende que no sepan de esto último." siguió describiendo ahora Celestia. "Ayudó a Photo Finish, reconocida fotógrafa de modas en uno de sus trabajos, y gracias a él pude arreglar un problema muy grave que había en el Bosque Everfree." esto último lo dijo con cariño.

"Y recientemente terminé mi entrenamiento con Shining Armor, razón por la que estoy en el castillo."

Alexander comenzó a acercarse más a los nobles.

"Como podrán ver, muchos ponis incluyendo a las Princesas ya saben de mí. Y todos probablemente piensen lo mismo: Que no soy peligroso, y que soy de confianza. ¿Tienen algo que objetar contra eso?"

BGM –OFF-

Los nobles se quedaron en silencio y con las caras de sorpresa que Alexander quería ver desde un principio.

"…Disculpe…Princesa…nos retiraremos." dijo uno de los ponis, y todos procedieron a caminar lentamente hasta la puerta, abrirla, y cruzar al otro lado, dejando solamente a la Princesa, a Alexander y a los guardias del salón.

Celestia dio un suspiro y miró apenada a Alexander.

"Realmente lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esta situación." dijo Celestia levantándose del trono. "Algunos nobles solo buscan aquello que les da ventaja y de lo que pueden sacar provecho."

"En algún momento iban a aparecer Celestia." dijo Alexander. "No todo es color rosa. En ningún mundo. Lo bueno es que aproveché de darles una buena razón para no creer en esas tonterías que pensaban de mí."

"Cada vez pienso más que no fue un accidente el que llegaras aquí con Fluttershy."

"Yo aún sigo sin encontrar pista alguna respecto a eso, pero si llego a encontrar algo, te avisaré." dijo Alexander, y luego recordó la razón principal por la que venía. "Disculpa que te moleste con algo más, pero hay algo que necesito saber."

"Dime."

"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar la herrería del Castillo?"

Ante esta pregunta, incluso los guardias quedaron sorprendidos de que Alexander supiera de eso.

"¿Cómo…te enteraste de que había una herrería?" preguntó Celestia algo sorprendida.

"(Rayos, no pensé en eso… ¡Ah ya lo tengo!)"

"Acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento con Shining Armor, y fue él quien me recomendó visitar la herrería para tener algo más fuerte que el palo de una lanza."

"Oh. Ya veo." dijo Celestia entendiendo la situación. "En ese caso, puedo hacer que uno de los guardias te lleve."

"Estaría muy agradecido." dijo Alexander.

"Yo lo llevaré Princesa." se ofreció uno de los guardias.

"Muy bien Rock Wall, lo dejo en tus cascos." dijo Celestia mientras volvía al trono.

"(Es mi oportunidad.)" pensó Alexander mientras se preparaba para decir su segundo objetivo.

"Lo único que lamento es no haberles dicho algo a las chicas." dijo Alexander sin mirar a Celestia, volviendo a llamar su atención.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó ella.

"Con todo lo que ha pasado, y me refiero a TODO, de inicio a fin, olvidé mencionarles…que mañana es mi cumpleaños."

Celestia pareció llevarse un casco hacia su boca, y esta estaba con una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno, veré que puedo hacer mañana y…"

"Relájate Alexander." dijo Celestia. "Es mejor no preocuparse en este momento. Deja que eso sea un pensamiento para mañana."

"Como digas." dijo Alexander y luego miró al guardia. "¿Me dejarías ir a buscar mi dinero que está en mi habitación? Es muy probable que pida una orden."

"Por supuesto." dijo el guardia.

"Nos vemos Celestia." se despidió Alexander haciendo señas de despedida con sus manos.

"Adiós." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Cuando Alexander y el guardia se fueron, Celestia volvió a estar seria.

"(La herrería…poco a poco…las piezas se están juntando.)"

.

.

.

.

Después de ir a buscar su dinero a su habitación, Alexander siguió al guardia hasta una entrada de un subterráneo que estaba vigilada por otros dos guardias, pero que gracias al escolta del humano, pudieron pasar.

Los pasillos eran más oscuros. Era entendible ya que estaban bajo el nivel del suelo.

"Supongo que este subterráneo es usado para la herrería y como almacén."

"Correcto." dijo el guardia. "Me gustaría aprovechar de agradecerle por lo que hizo en la fiesta de Fancy Pants."

Alexander miró al guardia por un momento.

"Momento…" siguió mirando al guardia, hasta que una idea le vino a la mente. "¿Tu eres el guardia que encontré en la habitación?"

"El mismo." respondió con una sonrisa. "Realmente se lo agradezco."

"No hay de qué. Solo hacía lo correcto."

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una sala, sin puertas y que mientras más se acercaba uno, más calor parecía haber. Finalmente llegaron a una sala que engañaba de lejos, porque no se veía tan grande, pero al llegar a la entrada…

BGM: watch?v=aC5SRn4Z8OY ([Music] Fire Emblem: Awakening ► Open for Business ║Extended║)

Alexander quedó asombrado al ver todo lo que había en la 'habitación'.

La iluminación venía de antorchas que estaban en las paredes y techos. En las mismas paredes había varias armas a modo de muestra, y no solo había lanzas, Alexander pudo ver espadas, martillos, cuchillos, y si no le fallaba la vista también vio una katana.

Al final de todo había un yunque muy grande. Fácilmente se podría hacer una espada de dos manos con esa cosa. También había un montón de implementos que Alexander no pudo averiguar su función.

Actualmente estaban trabajando, porque Alexander pudo ver a dos ponis usando el yunque, el martillo, agua, y golpeando un objeto de forma irregular, probablemente un arma aún no terminada.

Extrañamente no eran corpulentos, pero tampoco eran flacos y se podía ver que sabían lo que hacían.

"Realmente no esperaba esto." dijo Alexander mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

"¿Sorprendido? Casi todos los que vienen por primera vez quedan así." dijo el guardia.

Finalmente se acercaron a los dos ponis, que al ver que venía un guardia con…bueno, un ser más, dejaron su trabajo reposando en un extremo del lugar.

"Rock Wall." dijo el poni más grande que parecía de la misma altura y edad que Shining Armor y con el pelo más azul y largo. Tenía una especie de traje que claramente era de seguridad "¿Cómo va todo?"

"Muy bien, gracias." respondió el guardia, y luego hizo que Alexander se acercara más.

"Él es Sir Alexander Woodgate. Es un humano, una raza que no existe en Equestria. Por diferentes eventos terminó en nuestra tierra, y ha vivido con nosotros desde entonces."

"Un placer conocer a una nueva especie, Alexander." dijo el poni con una sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Gaius. Mucho gusto."

"¿Gaius? ¿Solo eso?" preguntó Alexander. "Un tanto inusual para ser de Equestria."

"¿Conoce Neighpon? Soy de una descendencia que se originó allí."

"Ayer conocí a ambas Princesas, pero ahora entiendo." dijo Alexander.

"¿De casualidad la pequeña Cherry Blossom le dio algún apodo?" preguntó Gaius mientras tomaba un martillo…con sus cascos.

"Veamos…primero fue Alexander-dono, y al final del día me dijo 'Ani-ue'."

Gaius soltó el martillo. El asistente quedó mirando a Alexander con la boca abierta.

"¿Ani-ue? Ni siquiera yo he podido lograr eso." dijo algo desilusionado.

"Pasaron unas cuantas cosas ayer." dijo Alexander mientras reía.

"Bueno, sigamos con las introducciones." dijo Gaius mostrando a su asistente. "Él es Ground Burst. Mi asistente y aprendiz."

"Mucho gusto." dijo Ground. Se veía unos cuantos años menor que Gaius.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señor representante?" dijo Gaius mirando el pin del humano.

"Nada de señor, que tengo veintitrés años." dijo Alexander negando con la mano.

"Ups, lo siento." dijo Gaius con una sonrisa de esas que uno usa cuando esta algo nervioso.

"Gaius es considerado un genio de la forja de armas. Simplemente se le da de manera natural, y se ha ganado el respeto de muchos en los últimos años." dijo Rock Wall.

Alexander dio un silbido de admiración.

"Nunca me ha gustado no hacer nada, y este trabajo me tiene muy activo" dijo Gaius. "Entonces. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Alexander?"

"Necesito una lanza." dijo el humano.

"Una lanza." comenzó a anotar en un cuaderno que tenía. "Tengo algunas ya hechas, podría pulirlas y…"

"Una lanza de acero."

Rock Wall miró a Alexander algo sorprendido. Ground Burst miro a su maestro con una sonrisa que el herrero compartía.

"Acero. ¿Eh? Es inusual que me pidan un material como ese. Resistente, pero es más caro. Da la casualidad de que tengo una sola hecha. 400 Bits. ¿Está bien ese precio?"

Alexander puso los bits en el yunque.

"Por supuesto."

"Enseguida la traigo." dijo Gaius con una sonrisa.

Mientras Alexander esperaba, se dio cuenta que a uno de los lados había otro pasillo.

"Ground. ¿Qué hay en el pasillo de ahí?"

"Allí están guardados los diferentes minerales y metales que usamos." dijo el aprendiz. "Hay una muestra de cada uno para cuando un cliente quiere un pedido con especificaciones."

Eso picó la curiosidad a Alexander.

"¿Puedo ir a ver?"

"Claro." dijo Ground, y Alexander inmediatamente se levantó en dirección al pasillo.

Al entrar pudo ver algo muy parecido a los juegos RPG de su mundo, ya que en ambos lados de las paredes había lo que parecían ser cristales transparentes, y en el interior se veían barras de diferentes colores y atributos, con el nombre en ellos.

"Acero, hierro, oro…" Alexander fue leyendo desde los más comunes y luego comenzó a ver unos minerales y metales que jamás había oído en su vida. "Paladio, Furia, Obura… ¿R-runita?"

Simplemente no lo podía creer. Había metales y minerales de todo tipo, algunos conocidos en la tierra, y otros completamente nuevos para él.

"(Alex. Puedo sentir algo.)" dijo Dory.

"(¿Qué cosa?)" preguntó internamente Alexander.

"(En el metal que está más a tu izquierda.)" dijo Dory. "(Puedo sentir una especie de energía. Es la primera vez que no puedo identificar lo que es.)"

Alexander se acercó para ver la barra de metal, que era literalmente una mezcla de cuatro colores ya que se notaban todos y parecía una mezcla de pintura, pero mucho más brillante y majestuosa: Naranjo, azul, verde y blanco.

"Wow." dijo Alexander.

"Tienes un muy buen ojo Alexander." dijo Gaius desde el otro extremo y acercándose. "Muchos herreros creen que el mejor metal es la runita por sus aplicaciones con magia y sus características en general. Pero el mejor material no siempre es el que está más al fondo."

BGM –OFF-

Gaius observó junto con Alexander el metal que tenían al frente.

BGM: watch?v=JsT9LGG5CSs (Logic and Tricks - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

"Harmonium." dijo Gaius. "El material más complejo, más resistente, más eficiente e incluso puede que el más llamativo. Es literalmente el mejor material existente hasta la fecha en Equestria."

"Siento que hay una historia detrás si es que es el mejor."

"Y tienes toda la razón." dijo Gaius con una sonrisa. "El harmonium es una mezcla de cuatro materiales distintos: Solaris, lunaria, herba y coelum. Estos cuatro materiales no son metales, pero al ser usado por herreros, descubrieron el potencial que tenían, sobre todo cuando descubrieron que tras ser calentados, al enfriarse se endurecían a niveles insospechados."

Alexander dio otro silbido de admiración.

"Lo más interesante es que cada material tenía condiciones únicas de crecimiento." dijo Gaius mientras apuntaba a los colores. "El único lugar en donde podías encontrar solaris, era en los lugares calurosos, y solamente era posible sacarlo durante el día ya que en la noche se volvían tan pesados que era imposible moverlos. Encontrar lunaria era algo parecido, pero al revés. Solamente aparecía en los lugares fríos, y solamente se podían sacar durante la noche, pasándole el mismo proceso de aumento de peso que solaris, pero en el día. "

Gaius seguía observando la barra mientras continuaba su explicación. "Herba se podía sacar en cualquier momento, pero solamente aparecía en los grandes bosques. Coelum tenía una condición similar. Se podía sacar en cualquier momento, pero la mayor parte del tiempo el trabajo lo tenían que hacer los pegasos, ya que solamente aparecían en el cielo, flotando en cualquier parte del mundo."

"Parece como si fueran los materiales del arma más poderosa de un videojuego." dijo Alexander. "Todos los materiales son complicados de conseguir."

"Estos materiales ya no existen. Lo que tenemos en reserva es lo único que queda. En los tiempos de antaño se podían encontrar con algo de esfuerzo, pero en 1000 años pasan muchas cosas." dijo Gaius mientras comenzaba a reír. "Primero se hicieron armaduras y armas con los materiales por separado. Los resultados fueron muy buenos. Tiempo después, y me refiero a mucho tiempo, después de más de 100 años como mínimo diría yo, alguien tomó un poco de los cuatro materiales, los mezclo y los dejó enfriarse." luego Gaius miró a Alexander. "Fue así como nació el harmonium. Su nombre se refiere a la fusión de materiales provenientes de gran parte del ecosistema de Equestria."

BGM –OFF-

"Si este es el mejor material. ¿Por qué nadie ha pedido un arma o algo con esto?" preguntó Alexander.

"Por la razón más simple de todas: Es el más caro, y nadie en todo este tiempo ha considerado el gastar grandes cantidades de dinero por un montón de barras."

"Supongo que es más fuerte que los cuatro materiales juntos." dijo Alexander, mientras una pequeña idea loca se le vino a la mente.

"Mucho, MUCHO más que eso." dijo Gaius comenzando a reír.

"¿Cuánto costaría hacer una vara de harmonium como el de las lanzas pero acorde a mi tamaño?"

Gaius abrió completamente los ojos ante esta pregunta. Estuvo un par de segundos sin moverse. Alexander seguía mirando la barra.

Lentamente el herrero comenzó a girar su cabeza para ver al humano. No hacía falta decir que Gaius tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Si me estas preguntando eso…solo puedo pensar en una posibilidad."

"Veamos si estás en lo correcto entonces." le dijo Alexander en un tono desafiante.

"5.000 bits." dijo Gaius. "Normalmente cobraría 7.000 o incluso 9.000. Pero claramente no quieres esa vara para fines ruines, sino me habrías pedido una espada o una lanza completa."

"Mi entrenador fue Shining Armor, y él fue muy claro en la manera en la que tenía que usar un arma: Defender y defenderse."

"Bien dicho." dijo Gaius. "Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Trato?"

"8.000 Bits." dijo Alexander, logrando por primera vez dejar con la boca abierta a Gaius. "8.000 bits si me haces la vara, y un objeto más. Será un desafío, porque tendrás que medir mis manos." y le mostro sus manos mientras movía sus dedos.

"¡BURST!" grito Gaius, y su aprendiz llegó inmediatamente con un cuaderno listo para notar. "Sabías lo que iba a pedir. Ese es mi aprendiz." dijo en un modo de felicitaciones. "Será mejor que te prepares Burst, porque esta es una orden de máxima prioridad, y estaremos MUY ocupados." luego volvió a voltearse para ver a Alexander. "Personalmente quería trabajar con ese material desde hace mucho, MUCHO tiempo, y no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente Alexander."

"¿Cuándo vuelvo?" preguntó Alexander.

"Mañana en la mañana. Tendrás algo que nunca olvidarás, te lo aseguro." dijo Gaius

.

.

.

.

Habiendo terminado sus actividades en Canterlot, Alexander regresó a su casa para organizar sus cosas, y para intentar algo que tenía planeado.

"(¿Estás emocionada Dory?)"

"(¡Por supuesto! ¡No puedo esperar a ver qué tipo de flores son!)" respondió la mascota de Alexander.

"(Realmente Cherry me sorprendió con eso…)" pensó Alexander mientras recordaba lo que pasó ayer antes de que las Princesas de Neighpon se fueran.

*Ayer*

"Por favor _Ani-ue_ , acepte este obsequio." dijo Cherry mientras que con su magia le daba una pequeña bolsita a Alexander.

"¿Para mí? ¿Y qué es esto?"

"Son semillas de gratitud."

"Es una flor que existe desde los tiempos de antaño." dijo Lotus Flower. "Ahora solamente existen en Neighpon, y se dice que eran las flores favoritas de _Sheimi._ " luego miró a Alexander. "Mi hermana usualmente no regala parte de sus posesiones. Debes de ser muy especial para que lo haya hecho ahora."

"Con que las flores favoritas de Dory. ¿Eh?" dijo Alexander mientras tomaba la pequeña bolsa y comenzaba a mirarla. "Muy bien, las plantaré en mi casa."

"Recuérdanos cuando veas las flores." dijo Cherry con una sonrisa.

*Hoy*

"Ya falta poco Dory." dijo Alexander mientras se acercaban a la casa.

"¡Alexander!" se escuchó un saludo desde cierta dirección.

Alexander reconociendo la voz, comenzó a saludar.

"Hola Fluttershy. ¿Todo bien?"

"Todo está bien." dijo ella. "¿Ya terminó tu entrenamiento? ¿Y esa lanza que tienes amarrada en la espalda?"

"Es una lanza que encargué a la herrería, y así es. Mañana en la mañana debo ir a buscar algo a Canterlot, pero luego será devuelta a Ponyville para mí."

"(Hola Fluttershy.)" dijo Dory.

Fluttershy se alegró como nunca al escuchar el saludo en su mente.

"¡Oh! ¿Dónde está Dory?"

"Puedes aparecer Dory." dijo Alexander, y Dory quitó su invisibilidad.

"¿Cómo has estado pequeña?" le dijo Fluttershy.

"(Muy bien. Pude ver parte del entrenamiento de Alexander. Realmente se esforzó hoy. Derrotó a Shining Armor en un duelo justo.)"

Al escuchar eso Fluttershy miró sorprendida al humano.

"Oh vaya." Alexander notó que Fluttershy tenía ese brillo en sus ojos que denotaba admiración, pero no pudo evitar el seguir mirándolos por un poco más.

"Fluttershy." dijo Alexander. "¿Quieres ver algo sorprendente?"

"¿Algo sorprendente?"

"Es algo único que puede hacer Dory." dijo Alexander. "Acompáñanos y lo sabrás."

"(Alex. Cárgala como a una Princesa.)"

Alexander casi pierde la postura al escuchar la propuesta de Dory.

"(¿D-de dónde salió ese comentario?)"

"(Yo creo que le gustará.)" dijo Dory. "(Puedo sentir que te ha extrañado mucho.)"

Alexander ahora entendió la idea. Puede que Fluttershy piense que él se ha estado alejando de ella y las demás.

"(Tu ganas.)" le dijo él mientras los tres caminaban hacia la casa.

"Fluttershy." dijo Alexander. "Permíteme un momento."

"¿Qué ocurre Alexander? dijo Fluttershy, pero inmediatamente sintió que algo la levantaba.

La pegaso soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Lo siguiente que supo, era que Alexander estaba cargándola.

"A-A-Alexander." dijo Fluttershy con mucha vergüenza notándose en su cara. "¿Q-que pasa?"

"Debo de haberlas preocupado mucho." dijo Alexander mirando a Fluttershy. "Sobre todo a ti. No fue mi intención, pero yo quería entrenar para que algo como la vez pasada en Canterlot no ocurra nuevamente."

Fluttershy ocultó lo más que pudo su rostro, y sus alas se levantaron levemente.

"…Es cierto…" dijo ella suavemente. Alexander logró escucharlo y le pareció muy adorable. Luego Fluttershy hizo algo que no pensó muy bien, pero que se atrevió de todas formas: Levantó un poco la cabeza, que ahora estaba más roja que antes, y miró a Alexander.

"Te extrañe…mucho."

Algo ocurrió en el cuerpo de Alexander en ese momento. Por varios segundos pudo ver la cara de Fluttershy. Se veía con todo lo que siempre tenía al hablar con ella: Tierna, tímida, amable…pero esta vez, por alguna razón Alexander contempló por más tiempo su cara, sus ojos, su crin, su piel…todo su cuerpo.

Alexander reconoció en ese instante que simplemente se sintió bien al mirar a Fluttershy, y notó que su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

Tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, pero levemente sonrojado, continuó caminando.

"Realmente lo siento Fluttershy." dijo Alexander. "Quiero proponerte algo a modo de disculpas."

Fluttershy giró un poco su rostro confundida.

"Alex." dijo Alexander. "Quiero que de ahora en adelante me digas Alex."

Fluttershy comenzó a sonreír.

"Claro, estaría encantada…Alex." dijo con un tono muy cariñoso y con la sonrisa que al humano siempre le gusta ver.

"Pues ya está decidido…Flutters." dijo Alexander con un tono que para Fluttershy fue una mezcla de cariño…y seducción.

"¿F-Flutters?" la pegaso miró a Alexander nuevamente con ese brillo en sus ojos que tenía antes. Tampoco pudo evitar observar su rostro por un rato.

"Así es. Será mi apodo personal. Solo para ti. Ahora entremos, sé que lo que verás en unos momentos te gustará."

Fluttershy comenzó a sonreír de la misma manera en que le sonrió aquél día en el que caminaba con el humano por las calles de su mundo.

"Por supuesto."


	29. XXIX: ¡Felices 24!

**[Dejaré esto solo pos si acaso. Yo estoy adelantado dos capítulos más que FanFiction :3 Esto quiere decir que ahora que estoy subiendo el capitulo 29, yo tengo 'listos' los capítulos 30 y 31. Cuando termino de escribir el tercer capítulo de diferencia, subo el último capítulo acorde a la historia en Fanfiction. Esto es para poder revisar más de una vez los posibles errores y hacer cambios de último minuto a mi gusto.]**

 **Capítulo XXIX: ¡Felices 24!**

(…)

(…)

(…?)

(…?)

BGM: watch?v=56xcuR-UqW4 (Let's Listen: Chrono Trigger - Delightful Spekkio (Extended))

"¿Entonces dices que eres una pequeña parte de una fuerza superior que cuida a una raza de pequeños?"

(¡Así es-kupo! ¡Son tan pequeños como una mariposa pero son muy amables!)

"Personalmente no he oído de una especie que sea de ese tamaño. ¿Y dices que son parecidos físicamente a los ponis?"

(Correcto-kupo. Pero la mayoría tiene un pelo muy largo y a veces esponjado.)

"Sigo sin reconocer la especie de lo que he leído en los libros de Twilight, pero suena a una especie muy interesante." dijo Alexander.

El humano y Mogu estaban conversando un poco para conocerse mejor, y casualmente salió la pregunta sobre de donde viene su magia.

"(Concuerdo. Sería interesante conocer a esa especie.)" dijo Dory.

Alexander por un momento no reaccionó.

(¡Oh! ¿Ya puedes entrar-kupo?)

Alexander inmediatamente miró a Dory.

"¿¡Dory!? Pero si estamos en mi sueño… ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?"

(Ustedes comparten un enlace mental porque su energía y tu magia son muy parecidas-kupo. Al igual que yo, se estaban acostumbrando el uno al otro, y creo que ya están completamente sincronizados.)

"¿Es por eso que solamente yo puedo hablar con ella mentalmente?"

(Exacto-kupo.)

"¿Qué te parece Dory?" dijo Alexander mientras le hacía cariño a su mascota. "De todas formas, tenemos que despertar. Hay algunas cosas importantes que hacer hoy."

(Concuerdo-kupo.) y Mogu llegó volando hasta Alexander y le dio un abrazo, dejándolo sorprendido. (¡Feliz cumpleaños-kupo!)

"Muchas gracias Mogu." dijo Alexander mientras reía y le hacía cariño en la cabeza al moguri.

(No puedo darte un regalo físico, pero tengo una sorpresa para ti-kupo.)

"¿Oh? ¿De verdad?" Esto interesó a Alexander.

(Cuando tengas tiempo libre estando despierto, trata de concentrarte. Intentaré comunicarme contigo cuando lo hagas. Si logramos comunicarnos, te enseñare algo muy útil.)

"Eso fue algo extraño, pero lo intentaré. De eso puedes estar seguro." dijo Alexander levantándose. "Hablamos en otro momento Mogu."

"(Adiós.)" dijo Dory.

(¡Adiós-kupo!) dijo el moguri.

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

Alexander y Dory despertaron muy temprano. Tenían que ir a Canterlot a buscar la vara que Gaius y Ground Burst les habían hecho, así que no tardaron en partir a la estación.

Al llegar se fueron inmediatamente al castillo, y mostrando el papel que confirmaba el pedido (y de paso sorprendiendo a los guardias de la entrada por su valor) los dejaron entrar.

Después de unos minutos, Alexander llegó a la herrería. Pudo notar a Gaius y a Ground Burst que estaban dejando unas cosas en una mesa que tenían.

"¡Alexander! Justo a tiempo." dijo Gaius dándose cuenta de que el humano había llegado. "Llegó la hora decisiva."

Mientras Alexander comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos, Gaius y Ground Burst tenían una sonrisa que no se las quitaba nadie.

Al llegar con ellos, inmediatamente herrero y aprendiz hicieron una leve reverencia.

"Quiero partir diciendo, que ha sido un honor y un placer haber trabajado en esto. Estuvimos todo el día de ayer en ambas cosas que nos pediste." dijo Gaius, mientras volvían a sus posiciones normales. "Y puedo decir con gusto que ambas cosas están terminadas."

"Pensé honestamente que tendría que esperar un poco más mientras estaba aquí. Parece que me equivoqué." dijo Alexander a modo de elogio. "¿La vara está de acuerdo a mi tamaño?"

"Por supuesto." dijo Gaius, y sacó una de las cosas que estaban en la mesa.

"Primero quiero darte esto." dijo Gaius mientras le entregaba a Alexander una funda con una soga que comenzaba y terminaba en cada extremo. "Con esto podrás llevar tu arma contigo y usarla cuando sea necesario. Es la soga más firme que pude encontrar, así que no te preocupes de correr o moverte, que no se va a caer."

"Wow. Realmente me será muy útil. Gracias." dijo Alexander mientras se la probaba.

"Hora del plato principal." y con esto Gaius trajo un objeto muy parecido a una vara, del tamaño adecuado para Alexander y tapado con algunas mantas. "Espero estés listo."

Gaius y Ground sacaron las telas para revelar el interior.

"Wow…se ve…mucho mejor de lo que esperaba." admitió Alexander sorprendido.

"(Sigo sintiendo ese poder. Probablemente sea porque contiene un material que nace de la naturaleza.)" dijo Dory internamente.

En la mesa en donde dejaron el objeto, estaba la vara que había especificado Alexander. De pies a cabeza, la vara estaba 100% hecha de harmonium. En los bordes de ambas terminaciones tenía una pequeña línea celeste, mientras que el resto de la vara tenía colores mixtos, los cuatro que Alexander vio en la barra de ayer. Decir que el arma brillaba era decir poco. Tenía una iluminación natural que sorprendía a la vista.

El mejor detalle que Alexander notó, fue que avanzando un poco del centro, a cada lado de la vara había un símbolo grabado. Casualmente era el símbolo que Alexander usó para su traje formal: El sol y la luna combinados en una sola imagen, partidos de manera horizontal de izquierda a derecha y de abajo hacia arriba.

"La vara es 100% harmonium, pero decidimos agregar algunas cositas." dijo Gaius con orgullo.

"Los bordes tienen una línea hecha de runita. Esto te será útil ya que con la cantidad en ambos extremos, la vara podrá resistir ataques mágicos que traten de romper tu arma, aunque incluso sin eso, dudo que lo logren." dijo Ground Burst, riendo un poco con lo último.

"Me basé en el pin de Representante de Especies que tienes para hacer esos símbolos." dijo Gaius. "Las partes del sol están hechas de solaris, y las partes de la luna están hechas de lunaria."

Alexander y Dory seguían sin salir de su asombro.

"Dios…insisto…es incluso mil veces mejor de lo que yo podría haber imaginado." logró decir Alexander.

"Cuídala mucho. Las leyendas dicen que herba al parecer tenía vida propia y sus características podían aumentar o disminuir dependiendo del portador y su comportamiento." dijo Ground Burst.

"(Lo sabía. Ese material debe estar relacionado con mis habilidades de alguna forma.)" dijo Dory a modo de análisis.

"Pruébala." dijo Gaius trayendo una parte de una armadura de los guardias. "No la elogié tanto solo por su apariencia."

"Muy…muy bien." dijo Alexander, y tomó la vara con su mano izquierda.

Al instante en que Alexander tomó la vara, comenzó a aumentar ligeramente su brillo, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"¿Qué hiciste Alex?" preguntó Gaius.

"Yo no hice nada." respondió el humano. "¿No es algo que hace normalmente?"

"No que yo sepa." dijo Gaius sorprendido. "Al parecer es inofensivo, así que continua."

"Muy bien…" dijo Alexander, mientras se ponía cómodo y se preparaba para atacar la armadura que estaba puesta en un maniquí con la forma de un poni.

Alexander en un momento usó su fuerza y dio un golpe lateral a la armadura.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió los dejó atónitos.

La vara al conectar el golpe, pudo fácilmente dejar una marca, pero inmediatamente después de eso…rompió la zona de la armadura en donde Alexander había golpeado, e incluso daño el maniquí.

"…" Alexander estaba sin palabras pero boquiabierto. Incluso Gaius y Ground Burst no salían de su asombro.

"Ground…" logró decir Gaius con seriedad. "Recuerda este día. El día en que tuvimos el privilegio de ver nuestro mejor trabajo…en acción." terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Alexander siguió mirando la vara, sin poder procesar lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Entonces? ¿Cómo se llamará el arma?"

Esto sacó del trance al humano.

"¿Nombre?"

"Claro. No hay una ley que prohíba ponerle nombres a las armas ¿O me equivoco?"

Alexander comenzó a pensar. Era la mejor arma que ha visto en su vida. Era perfecta. Tenía la fuerza suficiente para el propósito que él quería. Definitivamente no quería ponerle un nombre que no fuera digno. Su propósito era defender a su usuario y defender a los demás…"

"Fortia." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de todos. "Es de un lenguaje de mi mundo. Significa 'fuerza'."

Ambos ponis lo miraron con una sonrisa.

"Considerando lo que quieres hacer con ella, me parece un nombre apropiado." dijo Gaius. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia otra manta que estaba tapando algo.

"Muy bien. Hora del postre."

.

.

.

.

Alexander llevaba en su espalda su nueva arma dentro de su funda. El otro objeto que pidió lo tenía guardado en la mochila que había traído.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo, cierta poni estaba esperando allí. Una poni que no ha visto en un tiempo.

"¿Chrysalis?" Alexander corrió a saludarla. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien Alexander." respondió ella. "De maravilla de hecho." y en ese momento, Alexander presenció algo que no había visto antes en todo su esplendor: La sonrisa de Chrysalis.

"Wow." dijo Alexander. "Deberías sonreír más seguido."

"Gracias por el cumplido." dijo acercándose un poco más. "Celestia y Luna me dijeron que encargaste un arma."

"Así es." dijo Alexander, sacando con un brazo el arma de su funda. "Te presento a Fortia."

Chrysalis inmediatamente se sorprendió al ver cómo era la vara.

"Es…es eso… ¿Harmonium?"

"Correcto." dijo Alexander. "También estoy sorprendido."

"Realmente tienes un buen gusto para tus cosas." dijo la changeling riendo levemente.

"Me alegra que ya puedes hablar libremente con las Princesas."

"De hecho pronto tendré un cargo oficial y los demás ponis podrán verme."

Esto tomó a Alexander por sorpresa.

"Realmente has cambiado desde aquél día."

"Recordándolo ahora…no es algo de lo que esté orgullosa, pero esa caída fue necesaria para volver a levantarme de la manera correcta." dijo Chrysalis sonriendo pero con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Has visto a Celestia o a Luna? Pensé que estarían interesadas al igual que tú en mi arma."

"Ellas fueron a cumplir una salida importante."

"Oh…" Alexander se sintió algo triste al escuchar eso. Chrysalis notó esto, y se acercó para abrazar al humano.

"¿Chrysalis?"

"Feliz cumpleaños Alexander." dijo ella con mucho ánimo.

"¿Te lo contaron ellas?"

"Por supuesto." dijo Chrysalis soltando gentilmente a Alexander. "¿Te molesta si te acompaño a Ponyville?"

"Si tú no tienes problemas, pues yo tampoco." dijo Alexander con confianza.

"Toma." dijo Chrysalis haciendo flotar un pedazo de papel. "Necesitas eso para que pueda funcionar la magia. Vamos a teletransportarnos."

"Me sorprende que lo sepas." dijo Alexander entendiendo que se refería a como los hechizos pueden funcionar en él

"También me contaron eso." dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa algo burlona. "Sujétate."

En un instante, Alexander y Chrysalis estaban dentro de un círculo verde, y en un flash del mismo color, desaparecieron.

.

.

.

.

Ambos aparecieron cerca de los límites de Ponyville, algo cerca de donde se encuentra la casa de Alexander.

"Mi casa no está lejos." dijo Alexander. "Sígueme."

Mientras caminaban, Alexander tuvo una duda.

"¿Cuándo viniste a Ponyville?"

"Eres astuto Alexander." dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa y un tono parecido al que usa Rarity.

"Si pudiste venir aquí por teletransportación, debías saber hacia dónde venias, por lo que es claro que en algún momento viniste y pudiste ver Ponyville." dijo Alexander.

"Fue en uno de los días de tu entrenamiento. Debía hablar con Warm Shade personalmente, y Celestia me ayudo a venir."

"Ya veo." dijo Alexander pero en un tono de sospecha, aunque no porque Chrysalis estuviera tal vez mintiendo, sino porque notó que varios sementales estaban observando a la changeling. Algunos muy detenidamente.

Chrysalis notó esto y comenzó a reír.

"Aún no he perdido mis encantos por lo que veo."

"Ya me preguntaba por qué te miraban tanto…"

"Oh. ¿Estás celoso Alexander?" preguntó en un tono algo burlesco Chrysalis.

"Para ser honestos, no lo sé." esto sorprendió a la changeling. "En estos momentos estoy totalmente confundido en lo que se refiere al atractivo del sexo femenino en los ponis."

Chrysalis giró su cabeza algo confundida.

"Sabes que ya no volveré a mi mundo. Eso quiere decir que ya no veré a una chica humana. Ya tuve una pequeña charla de esto con otra poni. Tarde o temprano…terminaré sintiendo una completa atracción física por las ponis de sexo femenino, después de todo quiero una familia."

Ahora Chrysalis estaba totalmente sorprendida.

"¿Familia?"

"No ahora, claro." dijo Alexander haciéndole señas con la mano. "Pero viviré el resto de mis días en Equestria, así que…creo…que ya sabes…lo que eso implica." comenzó a sonrojarse un poco al terminar de decir eso.

Chrysalis captó el mensaje. Alexander ya es mayor de edad de acuerdo a las leyes de Equestria.

"En Equestria se considera mayor de edad a los que tienen dieciséis años en adelante, así que sí, entiendo a lo que te refieres." dijo Chrysalis analizando la situación. "Y… ¿Ya tienes tus ojos fijos en alguna poni?"

Alexander se detuvo en ese momento y Chrysalis lo notó. Se puso a pensar como nunca antes, porque a diferencia de la vez anterior con Lyra, ahora su mente estaba hecho un completo desorden en ese tema.

"Chrysalis. En mi mundo habían leyes muy, muy severas para aquellos que llegaban a esos extremos con un animal." Chrysalis volvió a confundirse así que Alexander tuvo que explicar. "En mi mundo los animales no hablan, y no son civilizados. La mayoría vive en territorio salvaje."

"¿Eso quiere decir no tenían permitido estar con animales que fueran de especie inferior?"

"En realidad es totalmente inmoral el hacer eso en mi mundo. Serías catalogado de pervertido, con locura, desesperado, y muchas cosas más."

"Pero aquí somos criaturas inteligentes, con trabajos, sueños, alegrías y penas como los de tu especie. No veo el problema en que te enamores de alguien de Equestria."

"Mi mente tiene una batalla interna en ese aspecto." dijo Alexander preocupado. "Una parte de mí me dice que no hay problema por todo lo que he visto que pueden hacer, y también porque las leyes de mi mundo ya no se aplican aquí. Pero la otra me sigue recordando que es moralmente incorrecto, ya que crecí con esa enseñanza."

"Alexander." Chrysalis miró fijamente al humano de manera seria. "Considera todo lo que acabas de decir. Ahora repetiré la pregunta de otra manera: ¿Hay alguna poni que haya logrado hacer que tu corazón aumente de ritmo? ¿Qué te dé una sensación de bienestar cada vez que la vez? ¿Incluso si en un principio no le dabas importancia?"

"…" Alexander pensó detenidamente. Considerando todo lo que ha pasado y el tiempo que ha estado en Equestria…solo una poni cumple con esas condiciones, y comenzó a recordar como siempre se sentía bien al ver su sonrisa.

"Creo…creo que hay una." dijo Alexander. "Pero necesito comprobarlo. Es algo muy delicado y necesito asegurarme de que mis pensamientos son claros y que están en orden."

"Muy bien." dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa. "Creo que era necesario hablar de esto."

"Lo mismo digo." dijo Alexander mirando a la changeling. "Gracias por la charla."

"No hay de qué." dijo Chrysalis sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Alexander, ambos notaron una nota pegada en la puerta. Alexander la tomó:

' _Alexander:_

 _Te estaremos esperando en Sugarcube Corner. Hay algo importante que tenemos que hacer y es necesario que estés aquí._

 _Sinceramente, Twilight.'_

"Sugarcube Corner." dijo Alexander pensando. Considerando la carta de su yo del futuro, solo había una posibilidad.

Volteó para ver a Chrysalis con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres ver mi casa antes de ir?"

.

.

.

.

"Tu casa es muy acogedora." dijo Chrysalis mientras ella y Alexander caminaban hacia Sugarcube Corner. "Tenías varias plantaciones en el patio."

"Mi esfuerzo y orgullo está en esos cultivos." dijo Alexander con el mismo orgullo del que habla.

Luego Chrysalis cerró sus ojos, sonrió y lo siguiente lo dijo algo ruborizada.

"También tu mascota es muy adorable."

"(¿De verdad soy tan adorable?)" preguntó Dory internamente.

"(Más de lo que te imaginas.)" dijo Alexander.

Alexander y Chrysalis estaban llegando a Sugarcube Corner, y Alexander notó que no había ningún alma a la vista.

"Esto se ve algo…desolado." dijo el humano mirando a su alrededor.

"No le prestes atención. Las chicas te requerían por una razón." dijo Chrysalis mientras abría la puerta.

"Muy bien, muy bien." dijo Alexander mientras avanzaba al interior.

Alexander en parte se sentía mal porque sabía que lo estaban esperando para su cumpleaños, las señales son muy obvias. Pero está feliz de tener a las chicas a su lado para compartir y disfrutar.

Avanzó por el lugar que 'extrañamente estaba oscuro'.

"¿Hola? ¿Algún alma en casa? ¿No? Ok…" terminó diciendo Alexander, cuando un flash casi lo asustó y en menos de un parpadeo la luz volvió.

Alexander sabía lo que pasaría, ya que pudo ver todas las decoraciones y globos en el lugar…y sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que vio frente a sus ojos.

"¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" Se pudo escuchar un grito muy fuerte de muchos, muchos ponis.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie reaccionara. Y los demás se alarmaron cuando notaron que Alexander tenía unas cuantas lágrimas.

"¡Hey! ¡Esto no se supone que lo haría llorar!" dijo Pinkie algo enojada. "Dime que hice mal Alexander. ¡DIME QUE HICE MAL!"

"Pinkie tranquila." dijo Twilight. "Debe haber una razón lógica para esto."

"Creo que fue mucha sorpresa." dijo Rainbow. "Parece que le sacamos hasta el alma del susto."

"Nah. Debe ser otra cosa." dijo Applejack.

"Alexander cariño. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿Alex? ¿Acaso no…no fue de tu agrado?" preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy.

Alexander miró atrás a Chrysalis, que estaba sonriendo de manera cariñosa, luego volvió a mirar al frente y comenzó a sonreír.

"No, no es eso." dijo el humano mientras se secaba las lágrimas. "Estoy muy feliz por esto, y en cierta manera esperaba que hicieran algo como esto, pero…" luego se sentó en el piso en posición india. "Realmente no estaba preparado para ESTO."

BGM: watch?v=ydOM4LAGwRM (Wily's Tower - Wily's Tower Stage 2 - Mega Man: The Wily Wars Music Extended)

Alexander no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Las chicas no eran las únicas que estaban ahí. Big Mac y Granny Smith estaban también, el Sr. y la Sra. Cake junto a sus dos hijos estaban en otro extremo, Lotus y Aloe estaban haciendo señas con sus cascos, las Cutie Mark Crusaders se acercaron para saludarlo, Fancy Pants estaba también junto con Fleur Dis Lee. Lyra y Bon Bon estaban cerca de Pinkie, Buttom también vino a saludarlo, Ditzy, su hija y Time Turner estaban cerca de Twilight, y Warm Shade estaba al lado de Applejack.

Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos cuando vio que también estaba Shining Armor junto con Cadance, y finalmente pudo ver tanto a Celestia como a Luna, con una sonrisa de cariño.

"Creo que logramos sorprenderlo." dijo Celestia.

"Así parece hermana." dijo Luna.

"Pero…como…todos ustedes…aquí." logró decir Alexander.

"Nunca subestimes a Pinkie Pie." dijo Twilight.

"No podía quedarme sin hacer nada." dijo Celestia acercándose. "Avisé inmediatamente a Twilight de la noticia."

"Y yo le avise a Pinkie Pie." dijo Twilight.

"¡Me sorprendí muuuuucho cuando Twilight me dijo que hoy era tu fiesta de cumpleaños!" comenzó a decir Pinkie. "¡Así que actué inmediatamente y comencé a mandar invitaciones a los ponis con los que te has hecho amigos! ¡Así podrían venir y acompañarte en tu fiesta! ¿No creíste que pasarías el día solo o sí tontito?"

"Todas ayudamos para hacerle saber a Pinkie a quién contactar, después de todo has conocido a varios ponis." dijo Fluttershy.

"Realmente tenías bien guardado el dato de tu cumpleaños." dijo Warm Shade mientras comenzaba a reír.

"Nosotros también teníamos que venir." dijo Ditzy.

"¡Así es! ¡En compañía de todos!" dijo Dinky.

"No hay mejor manera de pasar un cumpleaños." dijo Time Turner.

"Pero… ¿Incluso tú Fancy Pants? ¿Fleur? ¿Shining? ¿Cadance? ¿Princesas?"

"Después de haberme salvado no una, sino dos veces, y haber ido a mi cumpleaños junto con la Princesa y tus amigas, no pensaste que faltaría a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Verdad?" dijo Fancy Pants comenzando a reír al final.

"Eres alguien importante para nosotros Alexander." dijo Fleur.

"Cuando la Princesa Celestia me lo dijo, no pude evitar el decirle a Cadance." dijo Shining Armor mientras él y su esposa juntaron sus hocicos.

"Es imposible que no venga al cumpleaños del humano que ayudo a salvar Canterlot y mi matrimonio." dijo Cadance.

"Y la reunión importante que Chrysalis me dijo que habían ido…" dijo Alexander mirando a las Princesas. "¿Era aquí?"

"Por supuesto que era aquí." dijo Luna.

"Como dije antes, queríamos sorprenderte. Y creo que lo logramos." dijo Celestia.

"Si…lo lograron, y con creces." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír al final.

"¡Muy bien ponis en el salón!" dijo Pinkie Pie. "¡Es hora de CELEBRAR!"

.

.

.

.

Durante una buena parte del día, Alexander se dedicó a conversar con todos, a decirles como lo ha pasado en todo este tiempo viviendo en Ponyville. También gracias a Luna pudieron traer un televisor y una super ponytendo, en la cual Luna, Alexander, Pinkie y Buttom demostraron ser los cuatro mejores jugadores de la fiesta.

Los dulces y alimentos no faltaron en ningún momento, y nadie estaba pasando hambre. La torta fue una deliciosa combinación de Chocolate con Fresa, y de un tamaño que Alexander nunca en su vida había visto en la tierra.

Ahora que todo estaba algo calmado, Alexander se sentó en un sofá que habían traído para la fiesta.

"¿Cómo lo estás pasando?" Fluttershy llegó al lado de Alexander y se sentó solamente usando sus patas traseras y usando las delanteras como apoyo.

"Es algo diferente de cómo se haría normalmente en mi mundo, pero es la mejor fiesta que he tenido en mi vida." dijo Alexander con un tono satisfecho.

"Me alegra que te esté gustando."

"Sinceramente esperaba que estuvieran ustedes, pero no esperaba ver a los demás." Alexander comenzó a sonreír cariñosamente. "Realmente me siento feliz de que hayan venido. Todos lo están pasando bien."

Alexander pudo ver como Rarity hablaba con Fancy Pants y Fleur. Lyra y Bon Bon estaban con Lotus y Aloe. Shining, Cadance, Celestia, Luna y Twilight estaban teniendo una gran charla al parecer ya que todos se veían felices. Buttom estaba jugando con Dinky y las Cutie Mark Crusaders en la super ponytendo, y pudo ver como Sweetie Belle abrazó a Buttom por un momento, ambos usando el collar que el pequeño había comprado con Alexander hace unos días.

"(Buttom ha avanzado un montón con ella.)" pensó Alexander.

"(Es increíble. Todos irradian alegría y felicidad.)" dijo Dory.

"(Sorprendente. ¿Cierto?)" dijo Alexander. "(¿No tienes problemas en permanecer oculta de momento?)"

"(No te preocupes. Estoy muy cómoda aquí en tu hombro.)" dijo Dory mientras se acomodaba un poco para relajarse más, a lo que Alexander comenzaba a reír.

Todos los demás estaban en diferentes actividades. Alexander ya había participado en todos los juegos y quería descansar un poco, ya que seguía algo cansado, pero realmente estaba feliz con el resultado.

Algo llamó la atención tanto de Alexander como de Fluttershy. Dos pequeños venían hacia ellos. Pequeños mucho menores que Las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Buttom o Dinky.

"¿Pound Cake? ¿Pumpkin Cake?" dijo Fluttershy algo alarmada.

Pound Cake, el pequeño pegaso de un color amarillo claro con su crin, cola y ojos de color café oscuro, venía volando felizmente hacia Fluttershy.

Pumpkin Cake, la pequeña unicornio de un color casi idéntico al de Fluttershy, de crin y cola naranja y de ojos azules, estaba flotando gracias a que estaba usando su magia en...sí misma, y estaba moviéndose hacia donde estaba Alexander.

Fluttershy agarró al pequeño antes de que chocara con alguna pared. Alexander agarró a la pequeña antes de que algo similar le pudiera ocurrir.

"¿Cómo es que Pound Cake puede volar y Pumpkin Cake puede usar magia con lo jóvenes que son?" preguntó Alexander.

"Twilight me dijo que era algo que ocurría a veces con los pequeños. En algunos casos como no pueden controlar su magia y sus alas desde tan pequeños, puede que utilicen sus capacidades sin saberlo e incluso sin medir la cantidad de esfuerzo, como resultado tienden a cansarse fácilmente."

"Mmmmmm… interesante." dijo Alexander mientras se levantaba del sofá, teniendo a Pumpkin Cake en sus manos y se sentaba al lado de Fluttershy en el piso, dejando a la pequeña con cuidado en el suelo.

Él comenzó a ver lo que su amiga estaba haciendo con el pequeño Pound Cake. Pumpkin Cake imitó a la perfección la forma en que Alexander estaba mirando.

"¿Qué pasó pequeño Pound? Recuerda que no debes hacer travesuras." dijo Fluttershy en un tono casi maternal que hizo reír al pequeño y dejó a Alexander sorprendido.

"(Es la primera vez que la veo interactuar con un bebe…)" pensó Alexander. "(Es una hermosa vista…y…me atrevería a decir que Flutters sería una maravillosa madre.)"

"(Pienso lo mismo. Ahora mismo siento mucho cariño, alegría y amor que provienen de ella.)" dijo Dory.

BGM –OFF-

En ese momento, Alexander sintió algo en su pierna. Pumpkin Cake estaba escalando la pierna izquierda del humano, y se sentó encima de esta.

Alexander no pudo evitar mirar con cariño a la pequeña, y ella al mismo tiempo estaba mirando su rostro con una sonrisa y mucha curiosidad.

"¿Qué ocurre pequeña?" preguntó Alexander mientras le hacía cariño suavemente en su cabeza y parte de su cuello.

La pequeña comenzó a reír como lo haría cualquier bebé, y Alexander no pudo evitar dar un "Aaaaww" de manera interna.

Pumpkin en ese momento levantó sus patas delanteras, al parecer tratando de alcanzar algo.

"Déjame ayudarte." dijo Alexander mientras volvía a tomar a Punpkin.

BGM: watch?v=vZK2ftbKYIY (Hush Now Quiet Now Acoustic Instrumental)

"¿Mejor?" preguntó él mientras Pumpkin volvió a reír al ser levantada nuevamente.

Alexander con cuidado acercó a la pequeña hasta su pecho. Punpkin comenzó a mirar la extraña muralla que tenía al frente, y comenzó a tocarla con sus cascos por unos momentos. Volvió a reír animadamente, y luego estiro sus patas y se puso en el pecho de Alexander, como si estuviera intentando abrazarlo.

"Entonces mi pecho te parece cómodo." dijo Alexander mientras le hacía más cariño a la pequeña.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo El Sr. y la Sra. Cake estaban buscando a sus hijos.

"Princesas. ¿Han visto a nuestros retoños?" preguntó la Sra. Cake.

"Salieron volando y no pudimos ver para donde fueron." dijo el Sr. Cake.

Twilight y el grupo que acompañaba a Celestia miraron algo confundidos a la Princesa del Día, ya que estaba riendo suavemente, y luego miró en cierta dirección.

"Me parece que Alexander y Fluttershy están cuidando a sus hijos." dijo Celestia.

Al decir eso, todos, incluyendo a los potrillos que jugaban con la consola, miraron hacia donde estaban el humano y la pegaso, y la mayoría tuvo una reacción. Twilight y las demás chicas pusieron sus cascos en su cara y tenían una cara que claramente significaba '¡Que lindos!'. Fancy Pants, Fleur, Shining Armor, Cadance y las Princesas tuvieron otro pensamiento.

"¿Quién es un buen pequeño?" dijo Fluttershy mientras jugaba con Pound Cake, que estaba tan distraído como su hermana. Fluttershy después pudo ver lo que hacía Alexander, y Pound Cake imitó a la perfección la forma en que Fluttershy miraba al humano.

La pequeña Pumpkin miró a Alexander con una mezcla de alegría y sueño, ya que cuando lo miró, bostezó lentamente.

"Veo que alguien tiene sueño." dijo Alexander levantándose. "Es mejor llevarle los pequeños al Sr. y la Sra. Cake." terminó diciendo mientras veía a Fluttershy.

Saliendo del trance, Fluttershy tomó a Pound Cake y comenzaron a caminar.

"Tienes razón. Pound Cake también se ve algo cansado." dijo ella mientras en su lomo tenía al pequeño, que ya estaba durmiendo.

Ambos caminaron hasta los padres de Pound y Pumpkin, tomándolos suavemente para no despertarlos.

"Muchas gracias." dijo la Sra. Cake. "Muchas gracias a los dos."

"Estábamos asustados de que pudiera ocurrirles algo." dijo el Sr. Cake.

"No hay problema. La pequeña Pumpkin se comportó muy bien." dijo Alexander levantando su dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda.

"Pound también estuvo muy tranquilo." dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

"Es extraño que nuestros hijos sean tan amigables con extraños." dijo el Sr. Cake. "Fluttershy ya algo conocida para ellos, pero nunca habían interactuado antes contigo Alexander."

"Pumpkin al parecer tenía mucha curiosidad al verme, y es normal." dijo Alexander. "Debió haberme visto como un gigante y decidió explorar." esto último lo dijo casi soltando una pequeña risa.

"Realmente me sorprendió el verte con los pequeños Alexander." dijo Celestia. "Me sorprende aún más que una especie diferente pueda interactuar tan bien con un bebé."

"Algo me dice que podrías ser un buen padre en el futuro." dijo Luna haciéndole un guiño con su ojo derecho.

Varios asintieron estando de acuerdo. Fluttershy bajó un poco su cabeza, algo sonrojada, y Alexander comenzó a sonreír.

"No pensé que dirían eso, pero se agradece que lo crean. Quién sabe…tal vez tengan razón."

Luego de esta pequeña experiencia, el resto de la fiesta pasó más tranquilamente y sin problemas. Las horas pasaron y todos comenzaron a despedirse, y antes de que se fuera, Alexander aprovechó de presentarle a Warm Shade su mascota. Decir que estaba impresionado era decir poco. Todos se disculparon profundamente con Alexander por no haber tenido un regalo para él ya que no tuvieron mucho tiempo siendo que el cumpleaños era al día siguiente, y el humano les contesto que no había problema, que estaba feliz por haber tenido a todos reunidos hoy.

Alexander y Fluttershy estaban caminando por la ruta hacia sus casas, y estaban conversando aprovechando que ahora estaban solos.

"Te lo juro…Pumpkin se veía demasiado adorable. Tuve que usar gran parte de mi voluntad para no reaccionar mal, ya que la podría haber asustado."

Fluttershy comenzó a reír. "Pound Cake también se veía adorable cuando lo tomé." y luego miró a Alexander. "¿Te imaginas como debieron reaccionar cuando nos vieron con ellos?"

Alexander comenzó a reír suavemente mientras recordaba lo que pasó. "Por un momento pareció como si nosotros fuéramos los padres."

Ante esto, ambos se sonrojaron un poco, pero no dejaron de sonreír. Estuvieron en silencio un minuto completo, y cuando estaban llegando a la cabaña de Fluttershy, ella rompió el silencio.

"Cuando te vi…" comenzó a decir mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. "Cuando te vi con Pumpkin, ella se veía feliz, curiosa y alegre…y…estoy de acuerdo…con las Princesas." luego Fluttershy miró al humano con la sonrisa que a él siempre le gusta ver, y nuevamente estaba algo sonrojada. "Pienso que serías un buen padre."

"Yo también pienso que serías una maravillosa madre." dijo inmediatamente Alexander mirando a Fluttershy, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

Alexander al darse cuenta se sorprendió por un segundo y miró para otro lado. Fluttershy se puso más roja y oculto parte de su cara con su cabello.

"(…Dory.)" dijo Alexander.

"(¿Siiiii?)" al parecer Dory estaba disfrutando esto, y no solo este momento. Cada vez que Alexander está con Fluttershy ella parece estar muy contenta.

"(… ¿Puedes sentir…lo que yo siento ahora?)"

"(… Principalmente estás confundido.)" dijo Dory. "(Tienes muchas sensaciones en este momento, y eso te está molestando.)"

"(…Eso es cierto. Quiero sacarme esta duda. Ya no creo que pueda aguantar más.)"

Tras la charla con Chrysalis, Alexander comenzó a recordar TODO lo ocurrido desde que encontró a Fluttershy aquél día en la plaza cerca de su casa. Podía recordar claramente que cada vez que ella sonreía, él se sentía bien, y comenzó a agarrarle cariño a dicha sonrisa. Le pidió a ella que fuera su acompañante en la fiesta de Fancy Pants. Su personalidad tímida simplemente hizo que él fuera muy respetuoso y amable con ella, ya que aunque con pocas esperanzas, él esperaba conocer en algún momento a una chica así. Más de una vez ha tenido 'experiencias inesperadas' con ella, y desde que él llegó a Equestria, Fluttershy ha sido capaz de expresarse más que antes, sobre todo con él.

"(Muy bien. No más dudas. Quiero entender si esto es realmente lo que quiero. Necesito comprobarlo por mí mismo.)" dijo Alexander internamente.

"(Tienes todo mi apoyo en lo que elijas.)" dijo Dory alegremente.

"(Gracias. Necesitaba escuchar eso.)" dijo Alexander mientras le hablaba con su voz externa a Fluttershy. "Aún no te he dado las gracias."

Fluttershy miró confundida a Alexander. "¿Las gracias? ¿De qué?"

"Cuidaste mi casa y mi patio por una semana completa. Creo que aún no te agradezco por eso, así que…muchas gracias Flutters."

"O-oh. De nada…" dijo ella mirando para otro lado al escuchar su apodo.

"Pídeme algo." dijo Alexander sentándose al frente de la puerta.

"¿Pedirte algo?" Fluttershy sonó algo sorprendida.

"Cuidaste mi casa por una semana. Creo que te lo debo."

"N-no es necesario Alex." dijo Fluttershy todavía avergonzada, pero con una sonrisa. "Me lo pediste pensando en tus cultivos y-"

"Lo que sea."

Fluttershy quedó en silencio y no terminó lo que estaba diciendo. Esas tres palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente con un eco que escuchó por varios segundos.

Lentamente miró a Alexander, quién estaba sonriéndole de vuelta.

"Yo…yo…" comenzó a decir tímidamente. Inmediatamente después de escuchar eso, Fluttershy pensó instantáneamente en algo, pero no lo quería decir. "No quiero molestarte…"

"No lo haces, para nada." dijo Alexander.

"Sería…m-muy egoísta e-el pedirte algo como esto…"

"Dije que podía ser cualquier cosa." dijo Alexander confiado.

"E….entonces…" Fluttershy ahora tenía una expresión que daba a entender que estaba muy nerviosa. "Mañana…"

"¿Mañana…?" Alexander parecía querer completar la frase que iba a decir Fluttershy.

"Mañana…quiero pasar el día…contigo." dijo finalmente la pegaso con la cabeza algo agachada.

Esto hizo sonrojar al humano por un momento, y casi quedo con la boca abierta.

"Desde esos días en los que estuve en tu mundo…" Fluttershy comenzó a mirar para ambos lados, aún nerviosa. "No he tenido la oportunidad…de pasar un día contigo…"

"Te refieres…" comenzó a decir Alexander. "¿A un día normal? ¿Para salir y relajarnos un rato?"

Fluttershy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"(¿Q-qué estoy haciendo? Oh no. ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir? ¿Qué pensará él ahora? No pensaba decir todo eso en voz alta… ¿Pensará mal de mí? ¿M-me habré emocionado demasiado? Pero Alex me dijo que podía ser cualquier cosa… ¡No! ¿En qué estoy pensando? …Creo que lo arruine…)" Fluttershy tenía un ajetreo total en su mente.

"(Esta muy nerviosa y ansiosa por tu respuesta.)" le dijo Dory internamente a Alexander. "(Puedo sentir algo de miedo y nervios, así como-)"

"(No es necesario que sigas Dory.)" dijo Alexander internamente y comenzando a sonreír. "(Conociendo ya a Fluttershy, ese debe ser el caso. Pero no te preocupes. Se lo que hay que hacer, y no será necesario que me digas como se siente ella de ahora en adelante.)"

"(Ya era hora.)" dijo ella aliviada.

"(¿Disculpa?)" dijo Alexander a modo de broma.

"(Naaaaada.)" dijo alegremente Dory.

Alexander se agachó para acercarse a la cara de Fluttershy.

"De acuerdo."

Esas palabras sonaron como un alivio tremendo para Fluttershy, que estaba ya emocionada.

"Mañana a las 11:00 Hrs. vendré a tu casa para buscarte, y saldremos a donde quieras."

Fluttershy abrazó a Alexander por unos segundos, cosa que el humano disfrutó ya que correspondió el abrazo, se separaron gentilmente, y ella abrió la puerta de su cabaña.

"Trato hecho." y entró a su casa.

Alexander comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa mientras hablaba un poco con Dory.

"(¿Qué piensas hacer mañana?)" preguntó Dory.

"(Levantarme temprano, para intentar comunicarme con Mogu. Realmente estoy interesado en lo que dijo antes de que despertáramos.)" dijo Alexander. "(En cuanto al resto del día…dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso. Creo que también estoy feliz de que Fluttershy pidiera eso, ya que…)"

Alexander terminó diciendo lo último con su voz externa.

"También quería pasar un día con ella."


	30. XXX: Resolviendo el Dilema Interno

**[Este capítulo es traído a ustedes gracias al tiempo que tuve por profesores que no pudieron ir a dar clases por un par de días en mi Universidad, así que es muy probable que de ahora en adelante tarde más en subir los capítulos.**

 **...**

 **Por cierto, no se hagan ideas raras solo por el número del capítulo...los estoy vigilando (?)]**

 **Capítulo XXX: Resolviendo el Dilema Interno.**

"Vamos…vamos…Mogu tiene fe en puedo lograrlo."

Alexander se levantó muy temprano junto con Dory para tener tiempo y practicar en el patio lo que Mogu le había dicho ayer.

"(No trates de forzar algo.)" dijo Dory. "(Mi energía y tu magia son parecidas, y mi energía es tranquila, relajada y sensible.)"

Dory estaba en el suelo, a unos metros al lado de Alexander, tratando de ayudar en todo lo posible.

"He estado más de una hora…pero no me voy a rendir." dijo Alexander mientras pensaba en lo que dijo Dory.

"(Tienes razón. Primero debo calmarme…extrañamente en los animes que me recomendaba Gion, los personajes siempre se calmaban y lograban concentrarse…espero que aquí no sea la excepción.)"

Alexander se calmó por unos momentos, comenzando a respirar lentamente y cerrando los ojos.

Se mantuvo así por varios segundos y comenzó a hablar en su mente.

"(¿Mogu?)"

Siguió relajándose, tranquilo y atento a su entorno.

"(¿Puedes escucharme?)"

Alexander comenzó a sentir algo parecido a cuando uno se le duerme un poco el brazo, solo que ahora lo sintió en gran parte de su cuerpo, y sin perder el equilibrio.

"(Mogu. ¿Puedes escucharme ahora?)"

Tras unos segundos, por fin su paciencia dio frutos.

"(¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo-kupo!)"

"Huff…por fin." dijo Alexander aliviado.

"(¡También te escuché!)" dijo Dory.

(Es porque estamos comunicándonos mediante telepatía y de manera interna-kupo. Ambas parecen ser compatibles entre sí.) dijo Mogu.

"Muy bien Mogu. Realmente me interesó lo que dijiste ayer." dijo Alexander. "Creo que querías enseñarme algo."

(¡Es cierto-kupo!) recordó el moguri. (Muy bien, escucha con atención-kupo.)

BGM: watch?v=Kj6PSqjLI_c (Logic Chess ~ Opening - Gyakuten Kenji 2 Music Extended)

(¿Recuerdas la raza de pequeños que te mencioné-kupo? Ahora que estoy más acostumbrado a tu cuerpo, ya es posible realizar algo que algunos de ellos podían hacer con mi magia.)

"¿Sabes? Es confuso referirme a ti como mi magia y al mismo tiempo como la personificación de ella, así que desde ahora serás solo Mogu." dijo Alexander.

(No tengo problemas con eso-kupo, de hecho agradezco que me trates como un ser vivo más-kupo.)

"No hay de qué. ¿Podrías continuar con lo que decías?"

(Oh si…Algunos de ellos eran capaces de usar mi 'poder' para materializar algunas cosas.)

"¿Materializar?" preguntó confundido Alexander.

(Imagina que es como una manifestación de mi energía-kupo. Lo que hacen es sacar parte de ella al exterior, fuera de su cuerpo momentáneamente, y usarla para formar algún objeto, generalmente algo que conozcan-kupo, ya que muchas veces crean algo que dependa de su personalidad.)

Alexander hizo un silbido de admiración.

(Los objetos pasan a ser solidos una vez hechos, pero también se mantienen las propiedades únicas del usuario-kupo, por lo que dependiendo de quién lo haga, es posible que puedan haber efectos adicionales-kupo) dijo el Moguri.

"Ya veo…" dijo Alexander analizando lo que dijo Mogu.

(Recuerdo que varios usaban esta habilidad para crear armas como flechas mágicas, o simplemente como magia pura y lanzarla en defensa propia-kupo.)

"¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer?" preguntó Alexander.

(Ahora que estás casi sincronizado conmigo, la energía se guiará de manera natural-kupo. Lo que SÍ tienes que hacer, es mentalmente pensar en donde quieres que salga, imaginar detalladamente el objeto, y por ahora, decir el nombre del objeto con tu voz externa-kupo.)

"¿Por qué eso último es una condición?" preguntó Alexander.

(Esta habilidad parece identificar la voz del usuario como una medida de seguridad-kupo. No conozco la razón, pero quien me creó debe saber la respuesta-kupo.)

"No es que me moleste, la verdad." dijo Alexander, pensando en que gritar el nombre del objeto sonaría cool.

(Cuando ya estés más acostumbrado, podrás incluso decir el nombre del objeto mentalmente y podrás materializarlo de todas formas-kupo.)

"En pocas palabras…experiencia."

(Muy bien-kupo. Piensa en algún objeto que quieras materializar.)

Alexander comenzó a pensar en lo que dijo Mogu. Varios lo usaban para hacer algún tipo de arma, pero él ya tiene una: Fortia. Siguió pensando por un rato hasta que tuvo una idea.

"…" Alexander comenzó a sonreír mientras imaginaba el objeto.

(¡Oh! ¡Es una buena opción-kupo!)

"(Estoy de acuerdo.)" dijo Dory. "(Combina con la forma de ser de mi dueño.)"

"(Dory…deja de ser tan adorable que me desconcentro.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente, pero sin estar enojado.

(Recuerda: La forma, el tamaño, el color, las características, incluso los detalles pequeños-kupo.)

Finalmente Alexander terminó los detalles de su objeto, pero no quería simplemente decirle por su nombre común.

"Mogu. Si invento un nombre para el objeto. ¿Funcionará?"

(Oh, claro. Recuerdo que algunos hacían lo mismo, al parecer es popular el darle nombres a las herramientas que usan-kupo.)

"Perfecto." dijo el humano sonriendo aun más.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander extendió su mano derecha. Pensó en donde quería que saliera la energía, y respiró profundo.

"¡Libra!"

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, un brillo verde claro comenzó a generarse arriba de su brazo, y lentamente comenzó a formarse el objeto que Alexander había pensado:

Un escudo.

Cuando el escudo se formó por completo, y el brillo comenzaba a desaparecer, Alexander pudo ver el resultado.

BGM: watch?v=56xcuR-UqW4 (Let's Listen: Chrono Trigger - Delightful Spekkio (Extended))

Era un escudo conocido como 'Heater Shield', siendo la mejora de otro escudo conocido como 'Escudo de lágrimas' por tener la forma de una lagrima invertida. El escudo que formó Alexander tenía la parte superior amplia y gruesa, acortándose la distancia de cada lado al ir bajando hasta la parte inferior. A pesar de su forma, el escudo se veía grande, lo suficiente como para cubrir buena parte de su cuerpo. Tenía dos colores repartidos de manera equitativa ya que cada uno ocupaba una mitad lateral: En la derecha era plateado, pareciendo tener el brillo de un diamante, mientras que en la izquierda era de un azul oscuro, teniendo un gran parecido al brillo de los zafiros. En el centro tenía el símbolo que más ha usado Alexander hasta ahora en un tamaño mediano…la mezcla del sol y la luna, estando la mitad de cada uno, partido de manera diagonal de abajo hacia arriba y de izquierda a derecha. Todo el borde del escudo era de un color verde oscuro, y alrededor del símbolo del centro, estaban las Cutie Mark de las chicas, habiendo 2 en cada lado, una abajo y una arriba, siendo esta última la de Fluttershy.

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo Alexander revisando la parte trasera del escudo. Estaba fascinado. "¡REALMENTE se creó con todo lo que yo imaginé!"

(Debo admitir que la forma y características de tu creación están bien pensadas-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(Concuerdo. Las características que elegiste están muy bien planeadas.)"

"Mogu dijo que tenía que pensar en todo, así que aproveché de probar unas cuantas cosas." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar nuevamente el escudo. "Esto es simplemente fantástico Mogu…muchas gracias."

(No hay de qué-kupo. De todas formas te lo iba a enseñar ya que ahora formo parte de tu ser. Cuando necesites algo, solo avísame de manera mental y acudiré de inmediato, ahora voy a dormir-kupo.)

"¿Eso es lo que haces cuando no estás hablando conmigo?" dijo Alexander riendo un poco al final.

(Eso, y observar tu entorno cuando estoy atento-kupo) respondió el moguri.

"Descansa Mogu." dijo Alexander, pero recordó algo. "¡Espera! ¿Cómo guardo el escudo? ¿Cómo lo hago…bueno, desaparecer?"

(Es fácil-kupo. Lo único que debes hacer es decir nuevamente el nombre mientras piensas en deshacer el objeto.)

"Entonces funciona como un interruptor." dijo Alexander analizando el funcionamiento.

(Pero debo advertirte algo-kupo. El materializar y hacer desaparecer el objeto repetidas veces en poco tiempo puede dejarte muy cansado, así que ten cuidado con eso-kupo.)

"Entendido." dijo Alexander, y luego se agachó para que Dory subiera a su hombro. "Vamos Dory. No hay que hacer esperar a Flutters, ya faltan diez minutos para las 11:00 Hrs." esto último lo dijo mientras veía su celular.

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander tomó algunos bits de sus fondos totales, se arregló con una prenda casual de las tantas que ya le ha hecho Rarity, se puso su chaqueta pero sin cerrarla, dejó que Dory se posara en su hombro, y partió a la casa de Fluttershy.

"(…)" Alexander estaba algo pensativo, y también algo nervioso.

"(No te preocupes.)" dijo Dory. "(Estoy segura de que ambos tendrán un hermoso día juntos.)"

"(Ahora que lo pienso…realmente no hemos tenido un día como este desde hace tiempo. Siempre que estaba con ella, era para ayudarla en su cabaña o terminábamos en otra situación.)" luego miró al cielo por un momento. "(Nunca tuvimos tiempo para disfrutar de un día entre ambos.)"

"(Pues ahora tendrán la cita que tanto querían.)" dijo alegremente Dory.

Alexander se sonrojó por un momento.

"(Olvidé que puedes sentir los sentimientos…pero sí, quería un día como este.)" Alexander se puso a pensar nuevamente. "(Ahora que lo mencionas…en efecto, es una cita.)"

Dory dio un pequeño suspiro. "(Tienes una gran mente Alex. ¿Y aun así no te diste cuenta de eso ayer?)"

Alexander comenzó a reír algo nervioso, ya que Dory tenía razón.

"Lo siento, lo siento…es solo que en mi mundo no me enfocaba en estos temas, en parte es nuevo para mí. Se lo que usualmente pasa, pero aun así a veces no puedo ver algunas cosas…además…" Alexander se puso serio. "Mañana es el día."

"(¿Mañana?)" Dory parecía confundida.

"(Mañana es el día en el que descubriré que va a pasar, y la razón por la que me mandé la carta a mí mismo.)"

"(Oh, es cierto. Casi lo olvido)" Dory tenía una expresión de sorpresa, aunque no se viera por su invisibilidad.

"Pero tomando en cuenta lo que ha pasado últimamente…" dijo Alexander con su voz externa. "El entrenamiento, mi nueva arma, el escudo…parece como si me estuviera preparando para algo, y no saber ese algo me está molestando."

"(Entiendo tu preocupación, pero será mejor que hoy te enfoques en pasar un agradable día con Fluttershy.)" dijo Dory chocando su cuerpo con la cara del humano de manera juguetona. "(Relájate un poco. Te lo mereces después de todo el entrenamiento que hiciste.)"

"Si, tienes razón." dijo Alexander mientras le hacía cariño a Dory. "Es bueno que pueda ver un aura multicolor a tu alrededor, de lo contrario tendría problemas para ubicarte."

Minutos después, Alexander y Dory llegaron a la cabaña de Fluttershy, y él golpeo levemente la puerta tres veces y esperó.

En un par de segundos, se abrió la puerta, y Fluttershy salió para saludar a su amigo.

"Hola Alex." dijo ella con un tono que demostraba algo de cariño.

Alexander tardó un segundo completo en reaccionar.

"Hola Flutters." luego vio de manera general a Fluttershy. "Te ves realmente bien."

"G-gracias…" dijo tímidamente mientras hacía círculos en el piso con uno de sus cascos.

La razón de que Alexander quedara en un pequeño trance, era que Fluttershy tenía algo diferente: Llevaba un vestido puesto. Era parecido al que usó para la sesión de fotos de Photo Finish, siendo de color verde claro y blanco, pero era más corto y con arreglos para considerarlo una prenda casual. Para Alexander era como ver el vestido de una chica humana, y admitió en su mente que Fluttershy se veía hermosa con él.

Su cabello también estaba más arreglado, y al igual que en la fiesta de Fancy Pants, tenía pequeñas decoraciones en su crin, pero esta vez eran pequeñas rosas azules.

"Es inusual verte con vestido, pero como dije antes, te vez muy bien." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Rarity lo hizo. Me dijo que era perfecto para salidas casuales y citas-" Fluttershy se detuvo, ya que no pensaba decir tanto.

Alexander comenzó a reír. "No es un misterio que esto es una cita Fluttershy." mientras en su mente pensaba: "(Bueno, con todo mi ajetreo, lo era para mí hace unos minutos…)"

Luego Alexander le hizo un guiño con el ojo izquierdo. "Ahora milady… ¿Quiere que caminemos un poco por Ponyville? ¿O prefiere ir a un lugar más alejado?"

Fluttershy al instante tuvo una idea completa. Primero le dio vergüenza por lo rápido que tuvo la idea, y se sintió algo egoísta, pero pensó que podía darse ese lujo hoy. Ese lujo era que quería un día solo con Alexander y con nadie más, ni siquiera sus amigas.

"Me gustaría…ir a Canterlot." dijo Fluttershy.

"Pues a Canterlot vamos." dijo Alexander poniéndose en posición y esperando a que Fluttershy estuviera lista. "Cuando quieras."

Fluttershy arreglo sus cosas, mientras Dory hablaba con Alexander.

"(Se arregló. Esta vistiendo prendas. Aún si son casuales, quiere decir que para ella este día es importante. Que no se te ocurra el hacer que deje de sonreír hoy por tu culpa.)"

"(No tienes por qué decírmelo.)" respondió Alexander. "(Conozco lo suficiente su sonrisa como para saber eso perfectamente.)

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=ZM9YZhFX244 (Maya Fey ~ Turnabout Sisters' Theme 2001 (Cadenza Remix) - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extend)

Canterlot tenía un hermoso día, y gran parte de sus ciudadanos estaban contentos por ello.

Entre toda la gente, un humano y una pegaso estaban disfrutando de una caminata, mientras comían unas crepes enrolladas que habían comprado hace un rato.

"Mmmmm..." dijo Fluttershy con gusto. "La mezcla de la frutilla con la crema hace que sea muy delicioso."

"Me alegra que te guste." dijo Alexander mientras seguía comiendo de su crepe, aunque también estaba atento mirando a Fluttershy mientras comía.

"…" Alexander no hablaba, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al contemplar a la pegaso.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de un par de sementales apurados que pasaron tratando de esquivarlos, pero sin resultado.

Debido a esto, uno de los dos empujo sin querer a Fluttershy, provocando que a ella se le cayera la crepe, y que al mismo tiempo perdiera el equilibrio.

"¡Aaaah!" gritó Fluttershy, aunque a un nivel increíblemente bajo.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que aún no tocaba el suelo, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, solo para descubrir que Alexander fue quien la salvó a tiempo.

"¿Estás bien Flutters?" preguntó Alexander mientras seguía teniendo agarrada a Fluttershy para que no cayera.

"S-si…muchas gracias." dijo ella levemente sonrojada mientras gentilmente se levantaba.

Fluttershy miró su crepe que estaba en el suelo. Estaba totalmente arruinado.

"Deberían de estar atentos. No hay tantos ponis como para que nos chocaran." dijo Alexander algo enojado. Luego se dio la vuelta y notó que Fluttershy estaba mirando con tristeza su crepe que estaba en el suelo, y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Flutters." dijo él con ánimo, llamando la atención de ella.

Fluttershy miró a Alexander, que le estaba dando un mordisco a su crepe, y luego se lo acercó a ella.

"Ten el mío." le dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"P-p-pero…" Fluttershy estaba pensando que Alexander le estaba dando la oportunidad de probar su crepe, pero que no sería correcto.

"Hice una promesa de que no estarías triste hoy, y planeo cumplirla." dijo Alexander. "Vamos, no tengo problemas."

"…" Fluttershy algo ruborizada tomó la crepe, y procedió a hacer algo que pilló desprevenido al humano.

Le dio una suave mordida. De manera lenta, y con toda una expresión de que estaba saboreándolo al 100%.

"(¿P-por qué tuvo que hacerlo d-de esa manera?)" Se preguntó Alexander mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

"(¿Ocurre aaaaaalgo?)" preguntó Dory con un tono entre alegre y burlesco.

"(Veo que lo estás disfrutando…)" dijo Alexander casi sin ánimos.

"(Están experimentando el sentimiento más fuerte de todos. Ambos lo están haciendo.)" dijo Dory. "(¿Cómo no voy a disfrutar ver esto?)"

"(No hay caso contigo.)" dijo Alexander mientras miraba a Fluttershy.

"Deberíamos buscar un lugar para relajarnos." sugirió Alexander.

"Claro." dijo Fluttershy.

"¿Quieres un refresco?" preguntó Alexander aprovechando que vio una tienda de bebidas cerca.

"Bueno…tengo algo de sed." admitió ella.

"Quédate aquí." dijo Alexander. "Vuelvo enseguida."

Alexander fue a comprar dos bebidas. El en realidad quería probar desde hace tiempo una bebida de Equestria, pero no había tenido antes la oportunidad, ya que extrañamente en Ponyville no las venden.

Cuando estaba volviendo con Fluttershy, se encontró con algo que lo molestó mucho.

BGM –OFF-

"¿Por qué sola en este día preciosa?" preguntó un unicornio que se había acercado a Fluttershy.

"Y-yo…yo vengo acom-" Fluttershy no pudo terminar porque un segundo tipo, un pegaso, habló.

"Vamos. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas un rato?"

"N-no…"

"Vamos querida, no te hagas la difícil." dijo un tercer poni, que era un poni de tierra.

"Y-yo….yo…" Fluttershy estaba muy nerviosa.

"Fluttershy." dijo Alexander en voz alta, llamando la atención de no solo ellos, sino que de los que estaban alrededor. "Lamento la tardanza." En realidad Alexander se estaba aguantando las ganas de llegar y golpear a los tipos, pero al ver a unos guardias cerca, se le había ocurrido una idea, ya que ellos también estaban viendo que era lo que sucedía.

"N-no hay problema." dijo Fluttershy aún preocupada, pero algo aliviada de que Alexander estuviera con ella.

"¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú criatura de dos patas?" preguntó en un tono burlesco el unicornio.

Alexander miró al unicornio, y solo se limitó a levantar la ceja izquierda.

"(Sin vergüenzas…)" dijo Dory. "(Conozco una manera de deshacernos de estos tipos.)"

Alexander se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero aun así la detuvo…de lo que sea que fuera a hacer.

"(Aunque me encantaría ver lo que harías, no puedo permitirlo. Además ya tengo un plan.)" dijo internamente Alexander.

Después de mirar al unicornio, volteó nuevamente hacia Fluttershy.

"Será mejor buscar otro lugar para relajarse." dijo Alexander tranquilamente.

"Tienes razón."

"¡¿Acaso nos estás ignorando?!" casi gritó el pegaso.

"Vamos Fluttershy." Alexander movió un poco a la pegaso para que comenzara a caminar.

"C-claro." dijo ella levemente sonrojada porque Alexander estaba tocándola desde el lomo.

"¡¿Qué acaso no sabes quiénes somos?!" grito finalmente el poni de tierra, y se acercó al humano para golpearle su cara desde uno de los lados.

Alexander siguiendo su sensación de peligro, y sabiendo que esto terminaría mal de todas formas, se dio rápidamente la vuelta para ver a su agresor, y se agachó un poco para esquivar el golpe, aprovechando de poner las bebidas en el suelo.

"Pero…" el poni quedó confundido, y miró hacia abajo.

Alexander ya estaba preparando un golpe con sus puños apretados.

Lo siguiente que Fluttershy y los otros dos ponis escucharon fue un fuerte golpe.

Alexander golpeó al poni cerca de su cara, en la zona del cuello. Ese golpe bastó para que el poni callera al suelo y comenzara a sobarse la zona golpeada. No dijo ninguna sola palabra, solamente se movía en el suelo al ritmo que su dolor le mandaba.

"No. Y no me interesa." dijo seriamente Alexander. Fluttershy quedó simplemente boquiabierta.

Los otros dos ponis iban a salir corriendo, pero algo se los impidió, y es que cuando se dieron la vuelta para comenzar a correr, chocaron con un guardia cada uno, había un tercer guardia, pero este se movió hasta el poni en el suelo.

"¡Quietos!" dijo uno de los guardias.

"Con que hostigando a una yegua. ¿Eh? Y que YA está acompañada. Realmente tienen agallas, considerando que al parecer no saben quién es él." terminó diciendo el otro mientras miraba al humano.

El guardia que miraba al poni en el suelo miró a Alexander por un momento.

"Buen golpe. Asumo que nuestro capitán hizo un gran trabajo contigo."

Alexander entendió que los soldados eran parte del grupo que lideraba Shining.

"Tienen a un excelente capitán." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. Luego miró al poni en el suelo. "Creo que vieron lo ocurrido. ¿Verdad?"

El guardia comenzó a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza. "Bien pensado." y agarró al poni del suelo y se lo comenzó a llevar. Los otros dos guardias también se llevaron a los otros dos ponis.

"Gracias." dijo Alexander mientras se daba la vuelta.

Fluttershy miraba a Alexander mucho más que sorprendida. Estaba anonadada.

"Lamento eso." dijo Alexander, que tomaba las bebidas otra vez. "No dejes que esto arruine nuestro día."

Al escuchar 'nuestro día', Fluttershy inmediatamente recuperó el ánimo, y comenzó a sonreír.

"Por supuesto."

Mientras volvían a caminar, Fluttershy tuvo una duda.

"Los guardias no te dijeron nada malo. ¿Acaso los conocías?"

"No. Ahora sé que son soldados bajo la tutela de Shining Armor, pero lo de ahora fue por otra razón." decía Alexander mientras comenzaba a explicarle usando sus manos para apuntar a diferentes lados. "Ellos comenzaron la riña. Yo solo me defendí. No hice nada que alterara el orden…ellos lo hicieron."

Fluttershy ahora entendió porque en un principio ignoro a los tipos.

"Oh. Vaya." dijo Fluttershy al entender el plan de Alexander. "…No sabía…que eras tan fuerte Alex…" Fluttershy realmente está dando de su esfuerzo para no avergonzarse en frente de él, ya que por unos momentos estuvo admirando al humano que a sus ojos se vio valiente y decidido.

"¿Conoces algún lugar en donde podamos relajarnos? De preferencia…solos." esto último Alexander lo dijo mirando para otro lado y algo ruborizado.

Fluttershy comenzó a pensar, hasta que…

"Conozco un buen lugar."

.

.

.

.

Alexander estaba fascinado de ver una cantidad de animales similar o incluso más que en la cabaña de Fluttershy.

Cuando llegaron, varias mariposas pasaron sobre ambos, abriendo paso a todo lo que tenían al frente.

Varios colimbos y avetoros estaban en el agua, nadando tranquilamente, también pudo observar algunos tucanes en algunas ramas de árbol. Varios colibríes de muchos colores pasaban a lo largo del lugar, incluso pudo ver a un buitre, pero que estaba durmiendo…mientras vibraba por alguna razón. Hasta pudo ver a unos cuantos flamencos caminando a lo lejos.

Además de la cantidad de animales, había un montón de flores de diferentes formas y tamaños alrededor de todo el lugar.

Alexander seguía en un pequeño trance mientras él y Fluttershy se sentaron para descansar.

"Es…realmente maravilloso." dijo Alexander tranquilo mientras seguía admirando el lugar.

"Me alegra que te guste." dijo ella mientras se ponía al lado de Alexander.

"(¡FLORES! ¡MUCHAS FLORES!)" gritó mentalmente Dory, y tanto Alexander como Fluttershy pudieron escucharlo. "(¡TANTAS FLORES!)" Dory se olvidó por un momento de su dueño y la pegaso, se quitó la invisibilidad y comenzó a explorar el paraíso que tenía ante sus ojos.

Ante esto, Alexander y Fluttershy no pudieron evitar el reír. Era la primera vez que veían a Dory sin estar tranquila y calmada.

"Gracias. Tanto yo como Dory estamos impresionados con el lugar, aunque…" Alexander comenzó a ver de nuevo a los animales, y varios se alejaban un poco, y por alguna razón miraban a Fluttershy. "¿Por qué los animales parecen algo asustados?"

Fluttershy inmediatamente se puso algo nerviosa.

"Oh…es por…" Fluttershy bajó un poco su cabeza. "Algo que ocurrió en la última Gran Gala del Galope."

"Celestia dijo algo de eso cuando fuimos a la fiesta de Fancy Pants. ¿Es algún evento social importante?"

"El MÁS importante." enfatizó Fluttershy. "Lo que pasó fue que…"

.

.

.

.

Alexander no pudo contener la risa. Luego de escuchar lo que pasó en este mismo lugar cuando ella estuvo aquí durante la Gala del Galope, no lo podía creer. Era como saber de un lado completamente desconocido de ella.

Fluttershy miraba al humano con el pequeño pensamiento de que tal vez no debió haberle dicho.

"Es de mala educación reírse de las desgracias de los demás." dijo Fluttershy dándole un leve golpe al hombro con uno de sus cascos.

"¡Pero es que! ¡Pero es que! ¡Jajajajaja!" Alexander tenía una mano en su estómago, y la otra al frente de él, con la mano completamente abierta. "Una trampa con una caja y una zanahoria." comenzó a reír un poco más. "¡Y después una red gigante! ¡Jajajaja!"

Fluttershy comenzó a golpear el hombro derecho de Alexander continuamente con sus cascos mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer algo avergonzada. Golpeaba con tan poca fuerza que a él no le molestaba.

"¡Por favor ya deja de reírte!"

Después de decir eso, Fluttershy lanzó un golpe más fuerte, pero se lanzó hacia adelante, por lo que terminó chocando con Alexander.

"¡Uooh!" Alexander cayó de espalda.

"¡Aaah!" Fluttershy le siguió.

Ambos estaban en el piso…y uno estaba encima del otro, por segunda vez.

"Muy bien, creo que ya entendí en mensaje…" dijo Alexander mientras abría los ojos y dejaba de reír.

"Eso espero." dijo Fluttershy tratando de aparentar enojo, y haciendo lo mismo que Alexander.

BGM: watch?v=S6yr56Xvmk8 (Katawa Shoujo OST - Comfort)

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que se escuchaban demasiado cerca, y luego entendieron el porqué. Ambos tenían sus caras a centímetros de distancia, además parte del cabello de Fluttershy estaba tocando la cara de Alexander.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Se olvidaron del lugar. Se olvidaron de los animales. Alexander se olvidó de que Dory seguía allí. Ambos dejaron por unos momentos todo eso de lado.

Lo único que hicieron fue mirarse por unos momentos. Ambos se admiraban el uno al otro. Fluttershy fue la primera en reaccionar. Inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia abajo, ocultando parte de ella con su cabello, totalmente roja y con una mirada que estaba matando a Alexander. Él notó que las alas de ella estaban levantadas…y después de ver tantas veces el mismo hecho, ya pudo darse una idea por sí mismo de lo que podía significar.

Solo ocurría cuando estaba con él.

Solo pasaba cuando tenían 'este tipo de situaciones'.

Alexander comenzó a sonreírle gentilmente, y lentamente puso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla derecha de Fluttershy. Luego, aplicó un poco de fuerza, y acercó la cara de Fluttershy hasta su pecho, para que se acomodara. Finalmente, Alexander pasó sus manos por debajo del cabello de Fluttershy y comenzó a abrazarla.

"¿Te parece…si descansamos un rato aquí?" preguntó Alexander suavemente. "Tenías razón al decir que era un buen lugar para relajarnos."

Fluttershy entonces acomodó su cabeza para el lado, mientras ambos seguían abrazándose. "Me parece bien…yo también te iba a pedir…si nos podíamos quedar así por un rato."

Y así los dos quedaron en el suelo, ambos sintiendo uno al otro. Lentamente comenzaron a tener sueño, y ambos se acomodaron un poco. Finalmente el sueño hizo su trabajo y tanto humano como pegaso quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander fue el primero en despertar. Recordando lo que había pasado con una sonrisa, se aseguró de no moverse para poder tener una vista de Fluttershy. Ella seguía junto con él, y también se dio cuenta de que Dory estaba al lado de ella, durmiendo con ellos.

Comenzó a acariciar la frente de la pegaso, siguiendo el patrón de su cabello, y siguió disfrutando de este placentero momento.

Fue en ese instante, que la duda que tanto le estaba molestando y que quería resolver de una vez por todas…desapareció.

Luego de un par de minutos más, Fluttershy comenzó a despertar. También Dory.

"¿Durmieron bien?" preguntó Alexander, haciendo que ambas reaccionaran.

"Muy bien." dijo Fluttershy pasando por un momento un casco sobre uno de sus ojos ya que aún estaba algo dormida. "¿Qué hora es?"

Alexander sacó el celular mientras Fluttershy volvía a acomodarse y luego levantarse y ponerse al lado del humano.

"18:00 Hrs." dijo Alexander. "Estuvimos un buen rato."

"Oh vaya." dijo ella con sorpresa.

"Creo que será mejor volver. No queremos que Twilight y las demás comiencen a sospechar que hicimos algo a escondidas." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír al final.

Alexander pudo ver que Dory estaba mirando a ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y levemente sonrojada. Alexander no necesitaba preguntar. Ya sabía la razón.

"Eso suena como si tuviéramos…un secreto entre ambos." dijo Fluttershy riendo un poco.

"Sube Dory." dijo Alexander mientras ella daba un salto a sus manos y luego hasta el hombro, acomodándose para quedar al frente.

"(Gracias por traernos aquí Fluttershy.)" dijo Dory.

"Oh, no es nada pequeña Dory." dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

"Ambos te lo agradecemos." dijo Alexander haciéndole un guiño con su ojo derecho.

Fluttershy miró a otro lado, algo avergonzada. "No hay de qué…"

Ambos partieron rumbo a la estación, mientras que en la ventana del Castillo, desde hace unos minutos alguien estaba observando.

"¿Qué haces observando en la ventana hermana?" preguntó Luna.

Celestia se dio vuelta, con una sonrisa de cariño.

"Solamente estaba viendo a un par de jóvenes que se olvidaron del resto de Equestria temporalmente y disfrutaron de un grato momento."

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 19:30 Hrs. Alexander y Fluttershy estaban llegando a la cabaña de ella.

"Muchas gracias…por el día de hoy Alex." dijo Fluttershy con la voz algo baja y teniendo la cabeza algo agachada.

"No hay de que Fluttershy." Alexander hizo un saludo con su mano. "Yo también disfruté mucho del día de hoy."

"Eres el único..." dijo Fluttershy de la nada, llamando la atención de Alexander. "Eres el único que me trata como lo has hecho hoy…como lo has hecho siempre."

Eso sorprendió al humano.

"¿El único? Fluttershy no digas eso." Alexander se arrodillo pero usando solamente una pierna y usando la otra como apoyo. "Estoy seguro que…" Alexander casi se molesta un poco al decir lo siguiente. "Hubieron sementales antes que trataron de estar contigo, y estoy seguro de que te trataban bien."

"No." dijo ella de manera cortante, dejando a Alexander boquiabierto. "Sin contar a mis amigas…casi nadie me ha tratado tan bien como tú. Casi nadie escucha lo que digo, como si no me tomaran en cuenta, a menos que esté con las chicas. Muchas veces me ven como un obstáculo en su camino y a veces tratan de evitarme para ahorrarse las molestias. Además con lo tímida que soy…muchas veces no puedo responder algo y-" Fluttershy iba a seguir, pero…

"No sigas." dijo Alexander mientras le ponía su mano frente a su boca, sorprendiéndola. "No quiero escucharte decir eso otra vez." Alexander se veía serio. "Tú eres una poni muy amable, que se ha dedicado a cuidar de los animales de Ponyville y sus cercanías. Te has ganado su confianza y cariño. También Te preocupas por todos y cada uno de nosotros, ya sea yo o las chicas o incluso desconocidos cuando tienen problemas. Mereces ser tratada con respeto y cariño, y realmente me siento molesto por todo aquél que no lo haya hecho."

Alexander se dio cuenta que se dejó llevar, y miró para otro lado, con una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia.

Fluttershy lentamente comenzó a sonreír, luego se acercó y abrazó a Alexander.

"Gracias…por hacerme sentir especial."

Alexander correspondió el abrazo.

"Todo el tiempo que quieras." dijo él.

Fluttershy lentamente dejó de abrazar al humano. Alexander estaba por levantarse y decir adiós, pero Fluttershy se le adelantó, e hizo algo que no pensó que ocurriría el día de hoy.

BGM: watch?v=PiYnowW-X34 (Katawa Shoujo OST - Aria De l'Etoile) (Se recomienda hacer click derecho en el video y activar la opción "Bucle")

Alexander quedo en blanco. No se movió. No reaccionó. Lo único que su mente le decía era que solo tenía que enfocarse en la sensación, en este momento.

Fluttershy estaba frente a él, cerca…muy cerca…demasiado cerca.

Estaba dándole un beso.

No era un beso brusco, y ella no se veía nerviosa. Fue un beso suave y delicado. Alexander hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no reaccionar con mucha sorpresa, y pasando los segundos, se familiarizó con la sensación, la sutileza, el cariño…y a su boca. Luego, comenzó a corresponder el beso, con la mayor sutileza posible como lo hizo Fluttershy.

El beso duro más de 10 segundos. Luego ambos se separaron muy lentamente, mirando al piso y ruborizados.

"… ¡Adiós!" dijo rápidamente Fluttershy, y con la misma velocidad con la que lo haría Pinkie Pie, entro a su casa.

Alexander se quedó ahí por varios segundos, reviviendo la escena una y otra vez. También sentía como Dory gritaba internamente como una escolar emocionada.

"El día en que te presentaste ante las chicas…" dijo Alexander recuperando el control. "Cuando Flutershy te hizo cariño, recuerdo que dijiste algo de que habías encontrado algo interesante, y no me lo quisiste decir…"

Luego se levantó, comenzó a sonreír y miró a Dory.

"¿Era eso?"

Dory asintió con la cabeza, aún feliz por lo que había sucedido.

En ese momento Alexander comenzó a caminar devuelta a su casa, y cuando estaba a una distancia prudente, comenzó a reír.

"Lo supiste desde un principio." Alexander seguía riendo. "No puedo creer que no lo haya visto antes."

"(No te lo dije porque era muy probable que lo descubrieras por tu cuenta…y así fue.)" dijo alegremente Dory.

Alexander soltó un suspiro mientras volvían a su casa.

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

Eran las 19:50 Hrs. Alexander estaba en su patio, sentado en posición india. Dory estaba al lado de él.

"Realmente tienes buen gusto si estas eran tus flores favoritas." dijo Alexander.

"(No sé por qué, pero sé que he visto estas flores antes…)" dijo Dory mientras miraba detenidamente lo mismo que estaba viendo Alexander.

Las Semillas que Cherry Blossom le dio hace unos días, y que hicieron crecer en frente de Fluttershy, estaban ahí. Una gran cantidad de flores con un parecido extraordinario a la terminación de las dos que tiene Dory en cada lado de su cara.

"Te traeré una." dijo Alexander mientras iba a cortar una.

"Perdónenme." dijo el humano mientras sacaba una de la gran cantidad que había en su jardín.

Volvió con Dory, y notó que ella estaba viendo intensamente la flor.

"¿Dory?" Alexander estaba algo preocupado.

"(Por alguna razón…siento que debo tocar esa flor…)" dijo Dory mientras se acercaba.

Alexander suavemente le puso la flor en la cabeza.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó él.

En ese momento, Dory inmediatamente comenzó a brillar.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" Alexander tuvo que taparse con sus brazos porque la luz era casi cegadora.

"(¡Wow! ¡Esto es…!)" escuchó decir a Dory.

Por unos cuantos segundos, Dory estuvo así, y Alexander aún no podía ver que estaba sucediendo.

"(¡Dory! ¡¿Qué pasa?!)"

 **[NDA: Para ser sinceros estoy algo nervioso, principalmente por los siguientes capítulos. Personalmente es algo que pensé un buen rato antes de decidirme a hacerlo. Como siempre los Reviews de opinión/crítica son bienvenidos. Aprovecho de darle publicidad a un Fic que subí recientemente (Ourtale. Es un fic One-Shot del videojuego Undertale).**

 **Agradezco a todos los que han leído y consideran la historia digna de leer y en la cuál usar su tiempo. De verdad significa mucho.]**


	31. XXXI: Llamada del Destino

**[De verdad me pongo nervioso con esto. Seguiré subiendo los capítulos de todas formas, pero igual me emociona que esté a punto de escribir sobre algo que planeado desde un tiempo, y hablo en serio. Tengo un cuaderno con ideas/bocetos/escritura a mano sobre esto. Espero que al final les guste, así como me gustó a mí el pensarlo y el ir moldeándolo.]**

 **Capítulo XXXI: Llamada del Destino.**

Alexander seguía tapándose su rostro con sus hombros. Dory seguía brillando, pero el humano no podía ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué rayos sucede?" dijo Alexander casi gritando.

(¡Su energía-kupo!)

"¿Mogu?" Alexander escuchó al moguri, y también le llamó la atención lo que dijo.

(¡Siento una liberación de energía-kupo! ¡Al parecer parte de su poder estaba sellado!)

"¿Sellado? No estoy entendiendo del todo."

(Parece que cuando tocó la flor, se inició una reacción que está liberando más poder que al parecer estuvo todo este tiempo dentro de ella, pero dormido-kupo.)

La luz comenzó a bajar de intensidad, hasta que Alexander pudo comenzar a ver nuevamente su entorno.

Inmediatamente inspeccionó el lugar en donde estaba Dory. Todo parecía estar normal alrededor de ella…menos ella.

Dory aún seguía completamente iluminada de blanco, pero lo más extraño era que en vez de la silueta de erizo que tenía antes, ahora tenía otra completamente diferente.

Para comenzar ahora se veía un poco más grande que antes, prácticamente era el doble de alta. También se le notaban más las patas, ya que al parecer se habían alargado. Alexander no pudo notar más detalles porque Dory sigue brillando.

Finalmente dicho brillo comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que se mostró la figura de su mascota.

Ella seguía en cuatro patas, y las terminaciones de estas tenían un color verde, pero al haber aumentado de tamaño tenía más la forma de un perro que de un erizo. En su cabeza parecía tener un mohicano de color verde y que recordaba mucho al arbusto que tenía antes. En su cuello tenía lo que parecía ser un pétalo de la flor que antes tenía a los lados, pero ahora ese pétalo era más grande, era solo de color rojo teniendo algo de rosa solo en la punta, e increíblemente parecía una bufanda. Sus orejas realmente parecían alas ya que eran grandes y planas, teniendo terminaciones como si fueran espinas. Tenía una cola que casi no se le notaba, y un pequeño mechón de su pelaje que destacaba más que el resto en su pecho.

"Wow..." Alexander no encontraba otra manera de reaccionar. Estaba boquiabierto, y se sentó en posición india, esperando a que Dory abriera los ojos.

Dory estaba seria y con los ojos cerrados, y lentamente comenzó a abrirlos.

"Ya recuerdo…" fue lo que ella dijo.

"¿Dory?" Alexander preguntó algo preocupado. "¿Estas bien?"

Inmediatamente Dory cambió de expresión, miró a Alexander por un segundo, y luego cerró sus ojos pero tenía una gran sonrisa.

"¡Ya recuerdo!" dijo felizmente mientras se lanzaba hacia la cara del humano a una velocidad comparable a la de Pinkie.

BGM: watch?v=kR54declpAA (Undertale OST - NGAHHH! Extended)

Antes de que Alexander pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Dory ya estaba tapándole toda la visión con su cuerpo, y lo tiró al suelo.

"¡Ya recordé Alex! ¡Ya lo recordé!" decía Dory con felicidad.

"¡Dwhoowi! ¡Bwo bwevo rsprrpar!" Alexander intentó decir algo, pero era inútil. Dory parecía estar restregándole su cuerpo directamente a su cara. Finalmente tuvo que agarrarla con ambas manos y tomarla.

"... … …" Alexander recuperó aire. "Muy bien. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¡Ya recordé porqué sentía la necesidad de tocar esa flor!" dijo Dory.

"Oh, entonces ya-" Alexander se detuvo un momento al percatarse de un detalle. "¡Oye! ¡Ahora estás hablando con tu voz externa!" Alexander también notó que su voz era diferente, y le recordaba a la manera de hablar de Rainbow Dash.

"En esta forma puedo, aunque parece que aún puedo hablar mentalmente contigo." le dijo Dory. "Esa flor, la que tenemos en el patio, la que te dio Cherry Blossom." continuaba mientras miraba a su dueño. "Me permiten cambiar de forma. ¡Justo como lo hice ahora!"

"¿Pero por qué no lo hiciste antes cuando las plantamos con Fluttershy?" preguntó Alex.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me transformé." dijo Dory mirando por un momento su cuerpo. "Había olvidado como se sentía, de hecho había olvidado que me podía transformar." luego miró en dirección a las flores. "Desde que las plantamos, tenía la sensación de haberlas visto en algún lugar. ¡Resulta que antes estaban en el Santuario Floral!"

"¿Y ya no están?"

"No. Y desde hace un tiempo que es así."

Alexander siguió viendo a su mascota, dejándola ahora en el suelo.

"Realmente…es increíble. No sabía que te podías transformar. Esto definitivamente tiene un propósito."

"Y tienes razón." dijo Dory. "También recordé el propósito de mis dos formas."

Dory siguió admirando su cuerpo por unos segundos mientras seguía hablando con Alexander.

"Mi forma de erizo es la forma más defensiva, protectora y amable. Así puedo no solo hacer florecer la vegetación, sino que puedo hacer varias cosas más que son algo delicadas, como manejar aromas en el aire, ayudar con procesos de curación, etc."

"Eso explicaría cómo pudiste curarnos a Shining y a mí cuando tuvimos el duelo de la prueba final."

"Mi segunda forma, que es esta." dijo Dory mirando a Alexander con confianza. "Es una forma que tengo específicamente para poder defenderme de algún ser que sea violento, y contraatacar, dándome una personalidad más atrevida y activa, aunque también puedo hacer parte de las cosas que puedo hacer teniendo mi primera forma."

"Vaya." Alexander se quedó mirando a Dory. "Entonces tienes dos personalidades. Una para cada tipo de situación."

"¡Ah! ¡Y también puedo volar! ¿Increíble verdad?" dijo Dory mientras hacía un guiño con su ojo izquierdo, e inmediatamente emprendió vuelo, para la total sorpresa de Alexander.

Él quedo más boquiabierto que antes mientras veía a Dory volar con facilidad alrededor del patio.

"Había olvidado lo grandioso de volar." decía ella mientras comenzaba a aterrizar.

"Dijiste…" dijo Alexander mientras seguía procesando todo lo que estaba sucediendo. "Dijiste que esta es tu forma ofensiva…eso quiere decir que tienes algún ataque. ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto. Al transformarme de nuevo, pude recordar todo lo que podía hacer en ambas formas."

Dory miró hacia una dirección en la que no había nada, solo pasto.

"Observa esto." dijo ella, mientras abría un poco su boca.

En un momento, Alexander notó que una especie de bola verde se estaba formando al frente de la boca de Dory. Luego de unos segundos, Dory movió su cabeza, de la misma manera en la que algún dragón lo haría para lanzar una bola de fuego. La diferencia era que no era una bola de fuego en este momento, sino que era una especie de bola de energía que iba en línea recta y algo inclinada, indicando que Dory apuntó específicamente hacia el lugar que estaba mirando antes.

En unos segundos, Alexander escuchó, y también pudo ver una pequeña explosión que ocurrió cuando la bola de energía impactó con el suelo.

Alexander no salía de su sorpresa. Levantó su mano izquierda y comenzó a contar con sus dedos.

"Primero la habilidad de materializar algo, obteniendo a Libra." decía Alexander mientras levantaba un dedo. "Luego la cita que tuve con Fluttershy, y finalmente esto." ya tenía tres dedos levantados. "Creo que es suficiente por un día."

En ese momento, Dory comenzó a brillar de nuevo, pero en menor medida.

"Oh. Casi lo olvido." dijo ella mientras seguía envuelta en el brillo.

Tras unos segundos, el brillo desapareció, y Dory volvió a tener su forma de erizo.

BGM –OFF-

"¿Volviste a cambiar?" preguntó Alexander extrañado.

"(Lo que pasa es que mi forma tiene una especie de límite.)" dijo Dory con la voz que Alexander conocía. "(Cuando se hace de noche, automáticamente paso a mi forma de erizo.)" dicho esto comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia su dueño.

Alexander miró su celular. Eran justamente las 20:00 Hrs.

"Al parecer tu hora límite es a las 20:00 Hrs. Tendré que recordar eso." dijo Alexander mientras guardaba su celular y volvía a mirar a Dory. "Pero realmente me sorprendiste Dory…" luego Alexander bajó su cabeza preocupado. "¿Está bien…el tenerte como mascota?"

Dory giró su cabeza confundida.

"(¿A qué te refieres?)"

"Eres una criatura con habilidades asombrosas. Puedes devolverle la vida a la vegetación, puedes curar, puedes defenderte con tu otra forma y además puedes volar. Eres altamente inteligente al grado de poder usar telepatía." luego Alexander miró a Dory con algo de tristeza. "¿Realmente estás mejor conmigo?"

Dory se acercó tranquilamente hacia su dueño, saltó hacia sus brazos, y se acurrucó.

"(¿Podrías abrazarme como el día en el que me tomaste como tu mascota?)"

Alexander soltó un pequeño suspiro, y comenzó a abrazar a Dory. En segundos, las semillas del cuerpo de la pequeña pasaron a ser flores.

"(¿Sabes por qué cuando me abrazas ocurre eso?)" preguntó ella.

Alexander se puso a pensar en el primer momento en que vio esa situación.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…nunca supe el significado de eso."

Dory comenzó a reír y miró a Alexander.

"(Yo soy capaz de detectar los sentimientos, y esas semillas al parecer tienen una condición especial para que se transformen en flores.)"

"¿Y cuál es?"

"(Es la primera vez que esto ocurre para mí. Aquél día en el que estaba durmiendo en tus brazos…pude sentir mucho amor, y gratitud.)" decía Dory mientras se acomodaba. "(Recuerdo que tenía una pesadilla, y me calmé gracias a que escuché tu voz…y las semillas de mi cuerpo reaccionaron junto con tu bondad.)"

"No pensaste que te dejaría ahí sin hacer algo ¿Verdad?"

"(En ese momento me sentí segura, tranquila…y protegida. Sabía que tú no tenías malas intenciones. Pude sentir toda esa confianza, amabilidad, voluntad y determinación que tienes en tu interior. Conoces tanto la felicidad como la tristeza, y prefieres tener un acercamiento más amigable con aquellos que te rodean.)"

Dory le puso una pata en su pecho, llamándole más la atención.

"(No podría pedir un lugar mejor para estar…que a tu lado.)" terminó diciendo Dory mientras se subía al hombro de Alexander, y luego a su cabeza, sentándose y acomodándose.

"…" Alexander se quedó sin palabras tanto externa como internamente por unos momentos. Hasta que dijo las palabras desde el fondo de su corazón.

"…Gracias, Dory. Muchas gracias."

"(No hay de qué.)" dijo Dory mientras movia su cabeza a un ritmo determinado de izquierda a derecha, y con la sonrisa de siempre decorando su rostro.

Alexander se levantó, y notó que la flor que transformó a Dory estaba en el suelo, pero ahora no tenía la raíz, era solamente la parte superior, y era más grande que antes.

"Supongo que tendremos que tener cerca a esta pequeña flor para que puedas seguir transformándote." dijo el humano mientras tomaba la flor. Luego Alexander tuvo una duda. "(Dory… ¿Las flores pueden escuchar?)"

"(No podría decirte una respuesta concreta, pero sienten al igual que los seres vivos.)"

Alex se acercó a las otras flores que crecieron junto con la que tenía en su mano.

"Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi pequeña amiga." dijo Alexander haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Inmediatamente el viento comenzó a soplar con un poco más de fuerza, extrañamente moviendo solo un poco las flores a las que les estaba hablando.

"Es hora de ir a dormir Dory." dijo Alexander, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su casa. "Mañana es un día importante."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=qgklbg1rhcI (King Dedede Drum Dash - Results - Kirby Triple Deluxe Music Extended)

(¡Oh! ¡Te vez cool-kupo!)

"¡Gracias! ¡Tú te vez muy adorable con esas alas y la antena!"

(Oh, me alagas-kupo. Esa bufanda te queda bien, combina con tu apariencia y forma de ser-kupo.)

"¡Jaja! ¡Muchas gracias!"

Alexander estaba viendo entretenido como Mogu hablaba con Dory, que por alguna razón estaba en su otra forma.

"Por un momento me pregunté cómo te transformaste Dory, pero estamos soñando, así que no tiene sentido preguntármelo." dijo Alexander acercándose a los dos pequeños.

(Es impresionante-kupo. Tenías toda una cantidad de energía esperando a ser liberada-kupo.)

"Yo también me sorprendí al principio, pero cuando recordé como se sentía esta transformación… ¡No podía estar más feliz!" respondió Dory.

Alexander se sentó en el lugar ficticio que tenían de escenario. Era una llanura que no tenía fin, pero estaba dividida en dos secciones. Una parte estaba de día y el sol estaba arriba, y la otra estaba de noche y la luna también estaba ahí.

Tanto Mogu como Dory notaron que Alexander estaba muy callado, y se veía pensativo.

(¿Qué ocurre-kupo?)

"¿Qué pasa Alex?"

Alexander se puso serio y miró a ambos pequeños.

"Cuando despertemos…pasaré a ser el Alexander del futuro. Eso quiere decir que en algún momento tendré que pedirle a Twilight que mande la caja con la carta a mi yo del pasado… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir que tuve que tomar medidas como esa?"

(Por ahora ignoro eso-kupo. Aunque estoy al tanto de tu situación. Ciertamente es extraño-kupo.)

"¡Pero míralo del lado bueno Alex!" dijo Dory poniéndose a su lado con una sonrisa de confianza. Mogu también se acercó. "¡Te has hecho muy fuerte durante esta semana con el entrenamiento que tuviste con Shining Armor! Tanto física como mentalmente."

"Tienes razón." dijo Alexander. "Pero eso al mismo tiempo es lo que me preocupa. Siento como si me estuviera preparando para algo que tal vez no me guste…"

(¡Estaremos contigo para apoyarte en todo momento-kupo!) le dijo Mogu.

"¡Así es! ¡No voy a dejar que una carta del futuro nos separe!"

Alexander comenzó a reír.

"Incluso en estos momentos, ambos se ven adorables." luego Alexander le hizo cariño a la cabeza de ambos con cada mano. "Muy bien. Cuento con ustedes chicos"

(¡Por supuesto-kupo!)

"¡Déjamelo a mí!"

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander y Dory despertaron al mismo tiempo, aunque cuando despertó no podía ver nada porque Dory se durmió tan cerca de su rostro que logró taparle los ojos con su cuerpo.

Desayunaron sin problemas, la mañana era asombrosa y varias aves cantaban. Alexander comenzó a ver desde una ventana el exterior.

"(¿Alexander?)"

"Ah. Lo siento Dory." dijo el humano dándose la vuelta. "Solo estaba pensando en…bueno, si podemos hablar mentalmente, ya sabes de quién hablo."

Dory comenzó a reír internamente e hizo un sonido con su voz externa.

"(Sí. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando esto termine?)"

"Dejaré que todo siga su curso…aunque pueeeede que yo de un pequeño empujón, solo para asegurarme." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"(Muy bien. Hay que preparar las cosas.)" dijo Dory con ánimo.

"Dios, parece como si nos estuviéramos preparando para algún viaje…" dijo Alexander.

"(¿Sigues preocupado?)" preguntó Dory, ahora ella comenzando a preocuparse de la preocupación de su dueño.

"…" Alexander se puso a pensar unos segundos. "No. Ya me decidí. Sea lo que sea, debe haber una muy buena razón por la que me mandé a mí mismo todas estas instrucciones. Es algo molesto el no saber aún, pero si me preocupé al punto de hacer todo esto, debe ser por algo importante."

Alexander comenzó a guardar las cosas en su mochila: El Veneno Bromista que estaba en el frasco, los 10.000 bits en una bolsa bien asegurada, la poción energética que le sobró de sus entrenamientos con Shining, la lupa de Ruby, y por tener algo para leer, guardó el libro de la historia de Equestria.

Preparó su chaqueta más apropiada para lo que tenía que llevar, guardó su celular, y se aseguró la funda con Fortia adentro, y la lanza de acero, que también cabía dentro de la funda. Por último en el bolsillo más seguro, guardó la flor que puede transformar a Dory.

"Bien Dory." dijo Alexander mientras abría la puerta. "Warm Shade dijo que nos veríamos en la estación de Canterlot."

Salieron de la casa, cerraron la puerta con llave, y partieron a la estación de Ponyville.

.

.

.

.

Alexander revisaba la hora en su celular mientras llegaban a la estación de Canterlot. Eran las 09:45 Hrs.

Cuando se bajó, inmediatamente logró ver a Warm Shade, que también tenía una mochila, seguramente con cosas guardadas.

"¿También traes cosas?" preguntó Alexander mientras saludaba a su amigo chocando mano con cascos.

"No eres el único que recibió una carta." dijo Warm Shade con una sonrisa.

Alexander inmediatamente recordó un evento de los días pasados…cuando el señor Time Turner había leído cierta carta.

"¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes?"

"Lo quería dejar como sorpresa." dijo el changeling mientras ambos salían de la estación.

Ambos llegaron al castillo sin problemas, y en unos cinco minutos llegaron a los jardines privados de las Princesas.

Caminaron lentamente, y se sentaron a esperar…lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir, ya que solamente querían llegar antes para asegurarse de estar ahí a tiempo.

"…"

"…"

Warm Shade y Alexander estaban haciendo los típicos movimientos que hace uno cuando está esperando algo, pero no sabe que más hacer.

"Podríamos actualizarnos de algunas cosas por mientras." sugirió el changeling.

BGM: watch?v=lQiH3YO0VB0 (A Brief Respite - Final Fantasy XIII Music Extended)

"No tengo problemas con eso." dijo Alexander, y sacó su arma de la funda. "Comenzaré por mostrarte a Fortia."

Warm Shade inmediatamente se acercó al humano, mirando fijamente su arma.

"Por Celestia… Chrysalis me había contado que tenías una buena arma, pero no esperaba algo como eso." dijo Warm Shade sorprendido.

"Yo sigo sorprendido amigo." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a reír y guardaba su arma. "¿Qué hay de ti? Después de todo también te llegó una carta."

"Me llegó después de tú me mostraste la tuya, aunque no pude identificar la letra, así que definitivamente mi yo del futuro no la escribió." dijo Warm Shade mientras reía. "Lo extraño es que el papel parecía muy anticuado, no como el tuyo que era directo de la biblioteca de Twilight. Principalmente decía que tenía que traer ciertas cosas. Más que nada algo de comida, unas cuantas gemas que le pedí amablemente a Spike, y por alguna razón, un libro un tanto raro ya que es algo difícil de encontrar y se lo pedí a Twilight: "Teorías de Control: Elementos de la Naturaleza."

"¿Elementos de la Naturaleza? ¿Acaso es un libro que trata del manejo de los elementos?"

"Es muy interesante. Mientras ignoro la razón de necesitar este libro, me ha parecido una lectura muy agradable." dijo Warm Shade.

"Muy bien, sigo yo: Resulta que Dory es capaz de cambiar de forma."

Esto llamó la atención del changeling.

"¿Es eso cierto?"

Alexander le dijo a Dory que quitara su invisibilidad, saludó a Warm Shade quién saludó devuelta, y acto seguido Alexander le puso por un momento la flor encima a Dory.

En segundos, Dory cambió a su segunda forma. Alexander notó que ahora el cambio fue más rápido.

"¡Así es Warm Shade! ¡Tengo otra forma! ¡Puedo hablar con mi voz exterior, y puedo Volar!" dijo Dory y cuando terminó de decirlo, comenzó a volar por un momento.

Warm Shade estaba boquiabierto, y estuvo así por varios segundos.

"Recuerdo que antes de la fiesta me habías presentado a Dory…pero esto es…sencillamente increíble."

"Y me lo dices a mí. Fue la tercera sorpresa que recibí ayer cuando lo descubrí."

"¿Tercera?" preguntó Shade. "¿Cuáles fueron las otras dos?"

Alexander comenzó a sonreír con mucha confianza.

"Oooh. Esto te va a encantar." dijo Alexander mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano derecha.

"¡Libra!"

Warm Shade por un instante no entendió porque su amigo gritó, pero cuando vio que una especie de energía de color verde claro se formaba alrededor de su mano extendida, se quedó sin palabras.

Cuando el escudo terminó de formarse, Warm Shade se acercó hasta estar al frente del escudo que Alexander mostraba con orgullo.

"P…pero…como…"

"Mogu me enseñó cómo hacerlo ayer."

"… ¿Mogu?"

"Ah, claro…aún no lo sabes."

Alexander cambió nuevamente de forma a Dory para que ella pudiera subirse a su hombro, y luego comenzó a contarle sobre Mogu al changeling.

"¿Entonces la magia que estaba en la Rosa de Rubí tiene conciencia propia?"

Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta semana ha sido muy activa para mí. Hice muchas cosas."

"Aún te falta un hecho más. Me dijiste que fueron tres."

Alexander miró para un lado y soltó un suspiro.

"El hecho que me falta por contar…es algo más personal, y…para decirlo de una manera correcta…amoroso."

"Oh." dijo el changeling entendiendo lo que quería decir. "Estamos iguales, al parecer."

Ahora eso realmente llamó la atención de Alexander. Tanto que inmediatamente miró al changeling con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Warm Shade. ¿Estás diciéndome que estás enamorado de alguien?"

Warm Shade asintió con la cabeza con tranquilidad.

"Wow. Eso SI me pilló desprevenido." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a sonreír. "¿Y quién es la afortunada?"

Warm Shade se avergonzó un poco y agacho un tantito la cabeza.

"…Applejack."

Alexander tardó unos segundos en digerir la información, y luego comenzó a reír.

"Debí haberlo sospechado antes." dijo Alexander mientras dejaba de reír. "El día en que nos conocimos y detuvimos la invasión, la poni que te impresionó por primera vez fue ella."

Warm Shade miró una vez más sorprendido a su amigo.

"¿Lo sabías?"

"Solo me di cuenta de tu especial interés por Applejack. No quería molestarte en ese momento, así que nunca pregunté."

Warm Shade miró con seriedad al humano.

"Alex. Dime la verdad… ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad de ser…su novio?"

Alexander se puso a pensar en cómo era Applejack, y lo que ha podido ver en cuanto a su experiencia.

"Solamente tienes una manera de acercarte a ella lo suficiente para llegar hasta ese escalón, o al menos eso es lo que pienso yo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Applejack es el Elemento de la Honestidad. La respuesta es obvia: Se honesto con ella."

Warm Shade comenzó a sonrojarse más.

"¡P-pero! ¿¡Y qué tal si dice que no!? ¿Qué tal si malinterpreté todos esos abrazos que me ha dado por el trabajo bien hecho? ¿O las veces que frené sus caídas cuando se caía por accidente? ¿O por el hecho de que se dedicó a enseñarme la granja en su totalidad? Y no me hagas recordar las veces en que ella caía sobre mí por accidente…"

Alexander y Dory fueron abriendo su boca a medida que Warm Shade iba describiendo todas esas situaciones.

"¡Y las vez que…!" Warm Shade se dio cuenta de esto y se detuvo. "No. ¿Verdad? No creo que-"

Alexander se levantó, con expresión seria y con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó hasta Warm Shade, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó al lado de él. Luego lo miró a la cara y comenzó a hablar.

"Esto es lo que harás, pedazo de suertudo." dijo Alexander llamando la atención de su amigo. "Una vez que terminemos con lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir, lo PRIMERO que harás, será encontrar a Applejack, decirle que tienes algo importante que decirle, llevarla al granero…Y confesar tu amor ahí mismo."

"¡P-p-p-pero-!"

"Y hablo en serio." le interrumpió Alexander. "Todo lo que sientes, todo lo que te gusta de ella, todo lo que te encanta…dile absolutamente todas las razones por la cual te gusta…no, las razones por la que la amas."

Warm Shade quedó impresionado por lo que dijo Alexander, lentamente comenzando a sonreír.

"Creo haberte dicho antes en algún momento que hay cosas que solamente uno mismo debe superar." dijo Alexander para rematar.

"Tienes razón. Gracias Alex."

"No hay de qué."

Luego Warm Shade completó su sonrisa.

"Entonces… ¿Quién es la OTRA afortunada?"

Alexander comenzó a reír.

"Pensé que ya lo sabrías, porque es con la que más tiempo he estado…pero es Fluttershy."

Warm Shade se veía pensativo por un momento, y luego comenzó a sonreír.

"Tienes razón, era algo obvio. Creo que mi situación con Applejack no me hizo verlo antes."

"Realmente sentí que me deshice de un montón de peso cuando aclaré mis pensamientos y confirmé que me gustaba."

"¿Te estabas debatiendo si te gustaba o no?"

"En realidad me estaba más debatiendo si era apropiado o no." respondió Alexander. "Desde que la conocí sentí una pequeña atracción por ella…el asunto es que yo soy de una especie totalmente desconocida para Equestria."

"¿Pero ella…sabe que le gustas?"

"Técnicamente no, porque no se lo he dicho…aún." dijo Alexander pensativo. "Ayer tuvimos una cita, la cual puedo decir que fue todo un éxito."

"¿También tuviste una cita con ella? Aún recuerdo cuando salí con Applejack en aquél día-"

"Estoy seguro que Applejack ha hecho avances más obvios que los de Fluttershy, así que realmente tienes que hacer lo que te dije cuando terminemos esto. Si la dejas esperando por más tiempo puede que lo malinterprete."

"Ok…" dijo Warm Shade derrotado.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander notó que cerca de ellos había dos varas. Las fue a ver por un segundo, y por alguna razón eran de plástico. Tal vez eran como parte de la construcción del lugar.

Una idea pasó por la mente del humano mientras miraba a su amigo changeling.

"¡Oye Shade!"

Cuando el changeling miró a Alexander, reaccionó de inmediato. Alexander le había lanzado una de las varas, y la detuvo con su magia.

"¿Y esto?"

"Practiquemos un poco para pasar el rato." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "(Dory. Ponte cómoda en donde nosotros estábamos sentados.)"

"(¡Ok!)" dijo ella mientras se bajaba.

BGM: watch?v=8DvPi8aV8-4 (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem - Young Light (Extended))

"Por mí está bien." respondió el changeling, e inmediatamente después de decir eso, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se movió para atacar a Alexander.

En respuesta, Alexander puso su vara para interceptar al golpe, y rápidamente empujo la vara de Shade para atrás con su fuerza, e intentó golpearlo. El changeling logró esquivarlo, voló un poco e intentó atacar a Alexander desde el aire. Alexander se movió a su izquierda, y mientras Warm Shade pasaba, intentó golpearlo en la espalda, pero el changeling rápidamente se dio vuelta y bloqueó el golpe con su vara.

Ambos se movieron a unos cuantos metros lejos de su oponente. Dory estaba impresionada mirando el duelo.

"Wow. Esto es muy diferente al día en el que estábamos practicando." dijo Alexander algo sorprendido.

"No eres el único que ha entrenado durante la semana." dijo Shade con una sonrisa.

Ambos cargaron hacia delante para golpear a su oponente. Warm Shade y Alexander nuevamente hicieron chocar sus armas. El changeling iba a moverse a la izquierda, pero Alexander notó esta acción, y en vez de intentar golpearlo con el arma intentó algo que era más rápido, y sorprendió a Warm Shade dándole un fuerte empujón con la palma de su mano derecha.

Warm Shade perdió el equilibrio y cayó. No muy fuerte pero no pensó que podría pasar eso, como resultado soltó el arma en el aire.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander se acercó y le ofreció la mano.

"De no haberme dado cuenta de que te ibas a mover, el golpe lo habrías dado tú. La velocidad que tienes es abrumadora, en serio."

Warm Shade comenzó a sonreír mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Alexander.

"La combinación de tu entrenamiento con Shining Armor y tus reflejos, te hacen un fuerte y digno adversario Alex."

"Gracias." dijo Alexander mientras reía un poco con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y los ojos cerrados, ya que no pensó que recibiría un halago por su manera de combatir.

"(¡Wow! ¡Eso fue fantástico!)" dijo Dory a ambos. "(Los dos son fuertes.)"

"Espero que así sea." dijo Alexander mientras él y Warm Shade comenzaba a reír.

En ese momento, Alexander se sintió algo extraño por alguna razón.

"¿Te ocurre algo Alex?" preguntó Warm Shade mientras tomaba su mochila.

"Es solo…que sentí algo. No lo puedo describir…" dijo Alexander mientras tomaba su mochila.

"(Yo también puedo sentir algo.)" le dijo Dory a los dos.

Mientras Alexander y Warm Shade miraban a Dory confundidos, un círculo verde se generó instantáneamente en el piso debajo de ellos. El círculo tenía varios círculos más pequeños, que iban encerrando al otro, y tenía muchos símbolos de hojas de árbol.

"! ! !" mientras Alexander y Warm Shade se daban cuenta del circulo que se formó, este hizo una especie de barrera alrededor, dejando al humano, al changeling y a Dory atrapados.

"¿¡Que ocurre!?" dijo Alexander mientras corría hacia uno de los lados.

"Esto parece magia." dijo preocupado Warm Shade.

"Pero la magia debería deshacerse a mi alrededor." dijo Alexander mientras golpeaba la barrera, que al parecer no se deshacía. "¡Dory! Sube a mi hombro."

Dory inmediatamente obedeció mientras miraba con cautela para los lados.

"(Esto era probablemente lo que sentía.)" dijo ella.

La barrera, que en un principio era algo transparente, comenzó a ser más gruesa del exterior, y en segundos dejó a todos sin visión del exterior.

"Sigo sin entender por qué me está afectando a mí."

La barrera no hizo nada más, y pasaron un par de minutos sin que pasara nada.

"De momento." dijo Warm Shade sentándose y con una expresión seria. "Lo único que podemos afirmar…es que estamos encerrados."

 **[NDA: No tengo el hábito de poner algo largo como nota final, pero me gustaría agradecer a la gente que lee este fic, ya sea momentáneamente, o completamente mientras se van subiendo los capítulos. No tenía pensado subirlo antes, pero me pareció buena idea al final. "Tal vez le guste a alguien cuando lean los primeros capítulos." me decía a mi mismo. Siempre quise hacer una historia HiE (Human in Equestria) después de leer maravillosos ejemplos por usuarios de FimFiction. Tenía pensado escribir una historia de MLP con un OC poni también, pero esta tomó la importancia al final. También tengo pensado escribir un Crossover, pero necesito tiempo, y volver a jugar uno de los dos juegos del Crossover, para darle un ambiente adecuado :3]**


	32. XXXII: Un Extraño Encuentro

**[Comienzan los nervios (para mí xD). Desde ahora intentaré una modalidad que me recomendó el usuario 'Skyknife'. Al lado de los enlaces de los BGM's pondré entre paréntesis el nombre de los videos, así tal vez les salga más fácil el buscarlos en youtube. Honestamente habiendo pasado los treinta capítulos, me sorprende que no se me haya ocurrido antes (-_-)**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y espero sus Reviews y/o Críticas :3]**

 **Capitulo XXXII: Un Extraño Encuentro.**

BGM: watch?v=i-fzxnZJPCw (Undertale OST - Mysterious Place Extended)

Alexander y Warm Shade estaban sentados. Alexander en posición india y Warm Shade con sus cuatro patas. Dory estaba en el hombro de Alexander, teniendo ya algo de sueño.

Han pasado casi 10 minutos desde que están dentro de esa barrera. Nada más ha ocurrido de momento.

"(Mogu.)" dijo Alexander internamente.

En unos instantes, escuchó la respuesta que quería.

(Aquí estoy-kupo)

"(Estamos en una situación muy extraña.)"

(Hmmmm…) Mogu comenzó a ver los recuerdos de Alexander para ponerse al tanto de la situación. (Ahora entiendo-kupo.)

"(¿Alguna idea de que está pasando?)"

Mogu se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero luego dijo algo que llamó completamente la atención de Alexander.

(Es idéntica-kupo.)

"(¿Idéntica?)"

(Esta barrera…está hecha exactamente de la misma energía que la mía-kupo.)

"¿¡QUÉ!?" gritó Alexander, llamando la atención de Warm Shade. Dory aún estaba despierta, así que cuando escuchó lo que dijo Mogu, también se puso alerta.

"¿Estás seguro de eso Mogu?" dijo Alexander en voz alta.

(Completamente-kupo. Eso podría explicar el por qué la barrera también tiene efecto sobre ti-kupo.)

"¿De verdad?" preguntó extrañado Alexander.

(Mi poder siempre puede afectar a otros que también lo tengan-kupo. No te lo había dicho porque no pensé que te toparías con algún ser que también tuviera este poder-kupo.)

"En resumidas cuentas…solo nos queda esperar." dijo Alexander calmándose.

"¿Sucede algo Alex?" preguntó Warm Shade mientras se acercaba.

"Hablé con Mogu. Dijo que la energía de la que está hecha esta barrera es idéntica a la que tengo yo…la que estaba en la Rosa de Rubí."

Warm Shade volvió a observar la barrera a modo de vista general.

"También me dijo que esta puede afectar a otros usuarios que tengan la misma energía."

"Entonces por eso…" Warm Shade comenzaba a entender el pequeño detalle que molestaba a Alexander hace unos minutos atrás.

"Así es…por eso también fue capaz de atraparme a mí."

Alexander volvió a mirar la barrera. Ya la ha visto varias veces, pero ahora un pensamiento le vino a su mente.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo…" Alexander caminó hasta uno de los bordes y lo comenzó a tocar, dejando un efecto parecido al que dejan las rocas cuando entran con fuerza al agua, generando unas cuantas ondas que se expandieron por la barrera. "Esta situación me es muy familiar."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó el changeling.

"Cuando fui teletransportado a Equestria, también fue por la acción de una barrera, y también tuvimos que esperar un rato para que la barrera se abriera."

Warm Shade se levantó y siguió a su amigo.

"Es posible que alguien haya hecho un hechizo de teletransportación y nos haya tomado a todos."

"Es la explicación que más tendría sentido por ahora." dijo Warm Shade.

"Lo que me preocupa…es que si es verdad…quien lo haya hecho, puede que tenga un poder igual al mío."

Warm Shade adoptó una expresión seria.

"Es posible que tengamos que pelear cuando se deshaga la barrera. Mantente alerta." le dijo Alexander a su amigo.

"(Es extraño…) dijo Dory. "(Siento que he visto este tipo de magia antes.)"

"(¿Antes de Llegar conmigo?)" preguntó el humano. Dory asintió con la cabeza.

Alexander se estaba molestando cada vez más.

"(Odio cuando no sé lo que está ocurriendo…sea lo que sea…espero que tengan una buena excusa porque tendré que hacer una carta con todo lo que me especifiqué a mí mismo cuando esto termine.)"

Alexander y Warm Shade caminaron lentamente por el borde y límite de la barrera por otro par de minutos, hasta que algo les llamó la atención.

BGM –OFF-

La barrera lentamente comenzaba deshacerse desde el extremo en el que estaban mirando.

Lo primero que vieron fue lo que estaba en el piso…o en este caso, el suelo.

Flores.

Muchas flores se podían ver en todo el suelo. Mientras más se deshacía la barrera, más distancia se podía ver que tenía el lugar.

Pero ellos estaban parados en lo que parecía ser un circulo de piedra, y después a su alrededor comenzaban las flores. El lugar era muy grande, y al fondo de todo parecía que el lugar estaba rodeado por un pequeño rio circular que abarcaba todo el borde del lugar, ya que podían escuchar el sonido levemente del agua. No había techo, ya que los rayos del sol llegaban a todas las flores, sin embargo si había paredes a los lados.

"(¿Dónde estamos?)" se preguntó internamente Alexander mientras él y Warm Shade dejaban sus mochilas en el suelo.

Por unos momentos siguieron admirando el lugar. La barrera se deshizo por completo, pero siguieron mirando en la dirección en la que estaban.

Dory en ese momento se sorprendió por algo, y fue tanta la sorpresa, que sin querer desactivo su invisibilidad.

"(¡Es el Paraíso Floral!)"

Alexander inmediatamente reaccionó mirando con seriedad a Dory.

"(¿Aquí es donde estabas viviendo?)"

"(Así es.)" le confirmo ella mirando al humano con una sonrisa.

Pero luego…

"¡Tienen al erizo!"

Alexander y Warm Shade se quedaron totalmente quietos. Una tercera voz, femenina y desconocida para ambos, había hablado.

En menos de un segundo, Alexander sintió la sensación de peligro que tiene cuando está por sufrir dolor físico, y siendo obvio que era desde atrás de ellos, se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que se movía hacia su izquierda.

Cuando pudo esquivar el golpe, notó un detalle que por un pequeño instante lo asusto. Al ver a su agresor, se dio cuenta que no le intentaron golpear con una pata, ni tampoco con alguna especie de garra.

Lo que casi lo golpea…era una cornamenta.

"(U...un… ¡¿Un ciervo!?)"

BGM: watch?v=vS7Z6YkMsUo (Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded Music Extended)

Alexander pudo ver momentáneamente a un ciervo, que en su mayoría era de color rojo oscuro, y tenía un abundante pelaje alrededor de su cuello y en la parte inferior de sus patas, de color naranjo. Su cornamenta era algo grande, como la de los ciervos adultos de su mundo. Siendo un ciervo, era tan o más grande que Big Mac, y tenía una especie de pequeña protección como alguna especie de armadura en sus patas, la parte superior de su cuello y en su cornamenta.

Warm Shade miró en dirección a Alexander, notando al ciervo, pero también notó a un poni que estaba a unos cuantos metros alejados de todos. Warm Shade dedujo que era la yegua que habló hace un momento. Tenía unas prendas que no pudo investigar más en detalle por la situación, y una especie de bastón flotando, por lo que era una unicornio.

Warm Shade le iba a decir algo, pero el ciervo inmediatamente cargó en dirección al changeling.

"(¡Warm Shade cuidado!)" les dijo Dory interna y exclusivamente a su dueño y a su compañero.

Alexander inmediatamente fue en dirección al ciervo. El ciervo era tan rápido como Warm Shade y ya estaba listo para atacar. Warm Shade captó la acción del agresor, y sin tener tiempo para volar, uso sus dos patas delanteras para cubrirse.

El ciervo en vez de usar su cornamenta, uso su cuerpo para atacar, y le dio una embestida a Warm Shade.

Alexander mientras iba a ayudar a su amigo, notó que de manera muy sutil, el ciervo tenía a su alrededor una especie de capa de energía, de color rojo, pero que solo podía verse desde una distancia prudente, y era casi invisible.

Algo extraño ocurrió, ya que Warm Shade aún al cubrirse con sus cascos, sintió un dolor intenso en ambas patas, como si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo grande y con mucha fuerza, tanta que salió volando unos metros.

"¡AAAAAAGHH!" gritó de dolor Warm Shade.

Esta fue la alerta para Alexander de que esto era peligroso. Y notó que tanto el ciervo como la yegua que estaba ahí se sorprendieron por alguna razón. Alexander aprovechó ese valioso momento de distracción para lanzarse con fuerza mientras sacaba a Fortia, y luego tomaba su arma desde uno de sus extremos para usar todo su alcance posible y golpear a su oponente haciendo un golpe horizontal.

El ciervo no se dio cuenta a tiempo del ataque de Alexander como para evadirlo, así que uso la misma posición de cuando atacó a Warm Shade, pero quedándose quieto para defenderse.

"(¿Va a recibir el golpe?… ¡No hay tiempo para analizar!)" pensó Alexander mientras usaba a Fortia para atacar.

Alexander atacó al ciervo, y notó con sorpresa que su arma estaba atravesando la capa que tenía este, y en un instante la expresión del ciervo cambió a una de nerviosismo.

*CRACK*

Lo siguiente que Alexander pudo escuchar fue el grito extremo de dolor del ciervo, y que luego cayó al suelo sumamente adolorido.

"¡DEIRIUS!" grito la yegua, que no sabía si avanzar o no debido al ser desconocido con el que estaba peleando su compañero, pero al observar hacia adelante, pudo ver que el ser corrió hacia el otro ser con aspecto parecido al de un poni para revisarlo, y extrañamente vio que el erizo iba en la misma dirección.

BGM –OFF-

Esto hizo que la yegua confirmara que no la iba a atacar, y corrió hasta su compañero herido.

"¡Deirius!" la yegua se sentó al lado del ciervo, y al parecer comenzó a realizar alguna acción con su bastón, iluminando la zona en donde la criatura le golpeó. Tras unos momentos, la yegua tuvo la respuesta que al parecer estaba buscando.

"Tienes tu pata derecha delantera rota." dijo ella mientras se levantaba, comenzaba a concentrarse, y comenzaba a verse magia tanto en su cuerno, como en el bastón. "Esto tomará unos minutos, así que necesito que te relajes hasta entonces."

"…Debes huir." dijo el ciervo.

"Tranquilo." la yegua le puso uno de sus cascos en su lomo. "Creo que a estas alturas tú también te diste cuenta de que hay algo extraño, como el grito de dolor de uno de los seres. Si fueran 'esas cosas', no habrían mostrado signos de dolor." luego la yegua miró hacia los seres desconocidos. "Además, si fueran peligrosos…ya me habrían atacado."

Alexander por su parte había ido lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba Warm Shade y comenzó a revisarlo.

"¿Estás bien Shade?"

"Es vergonzoso…" dijo Warm Shade. "Que hayas tenido que ver eso…"

"No me importa. Me interesa que estés bien." dijo Alexander serio, y luego miró a Dory. "(¿Puedes intentar curarlo?)"

"(¡De inmediato!)" dijo ella.

Dory se acercó al changeling, entabló contacto físico con él, y luego ambos comenzaron a brillar un poco, teniendo todo el borde de sus cuerpos de color verde claro.

La expresión de dolor de Warm Shade iba deshaciéndose poco a poco, dejando aliviado a Alexander.

Lo mismo estaba pasando con el ciervo, y mucho más rápido. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba en condiciones óptimas.

Cuando se levantó, él y la yegua siguieron mirando a los desconocidos. Él ciervo lo hacía como si estuviera analizando a su anterior oponente. La yegua estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad debido al comportamiento que tenía el erizo, y como fácilmente se acercó a ellos e incluso está curando al compañero del otro ser.

Alexander notó que ambos seres estaban mirándolos. El enojo se apoderó de él por unos segundos cuando los miró.

"¡¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estaban pensando?!"

El ciervo y la yegua quedaron algo boquiabiertos ante lo que dijo Alexander.

"¡Linda manera de darnos la bienvenida! ¡Podrías haberme incluso atravesado con esa cornamenta tuya!" siguió diciendo Alexander. "Sin mencionar que heriste a mi amigo…te pregunto nuevamente. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?"

El ciervo y la yegua se miraron por un momento.

"Si no son monstruos… ¿Qué es lo que son y por qué están con el erizo?" dijo un poco bajo el ciervo.

Antes de que la yegua pudiera responder, Alexander los pilló desprevenidos.

"De verdad… ¿De verdad acabas de preguntar eso?" ambos miraron incrédulos al desconocido ya que pudo escuchar lo que había dicho antes el ciervo. "Primero nos atacas sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Y ahora nos insultas? Para ser un ciervo, y uno inteligente, de verdad te falta algo más de respeto."

Ahora el ciervo fue el que se enojó.

"¡Disculpa, pero yo si tengo respeto! Fui entrenado para proteger a quien deba ser protegido, y dos seres completamente desconocidos aparecen frente a nosotros, además de tener algo que veníamos a buscar. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?"

"¡Tal vez preguntándonos quiénes somos para empezar!" le respondió Alexander. "Así hubieran sabido que podíamos hablar como seres civilizados, y de paso nos habríamos ahorrado esa escena que hicimos."

"No puedo tomar riesgos." dijo el ciervo.

Alexander miró a la yegua.

"¿De verdad puedo confiar en este tipo?"

Antes de que el ciervo respondiera, la yegua se le adelantó.

"Ambos estábamos asustados. Es verdad que nunca habíamos visto a dos seres como ustedes." luego hizo una pequeña reverencia, al parecer a modo de disculpas. "Realmente lo sentimos."

"¿Pero ya entendieron que no somos peligrosos?" preguntó Alexander.

La yegua y el ciervo asintieron.

Alexander suspiró y volvió a mirar a los desconocidos.

"Muy bien…dejemos este asunto hasta aquí. Empecemos de nuevo."

BGM: watch?v=b5N8qwQJ9XA (Cosmic Cove Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music Extended)

"Creo que lo más apropiado sería presentarnos." dijo Alexander mientras comprobaba que Warm Shade estuviera bien. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate." Alexander aprovechó de poder disfrutar del panorama del lugar ahora que todos están calmados.

Tanto el ciervo como la yegua giraron un poco su cabeza confundidos, seguramente porque nunca habían escuchado un nombre como ese.

"Y yo soy Warm Shade." dijo el changeling mientras se levantaba. "Diría que es un placer, pero aún me duelen un poco mis patas."

El ciervo dio un suspiro y adoptó una expresión mixta de tristeza y culpa.

"Lo lamento. Solo reaccione pensando en la seguridad de mi compañera."

"Fue un malentendido. Eso basta para dejarlo atrás." dijo Warm Shade.

"Admito que es la primera vez que veo a un ciervo en Equestria." dijo Alexander.

"No me extraña. No somos exactamente conocidos por las demás especies." respondió el ciervo. "Mi nombre es Deirius, soy un capitán y soldado del asentamiento de los ciervos, Deerlonias."

"(¿Deerlonias? Nunca escuché ese nombre, pero tampoco he visto un mapa de Equestria como para asegurarme.)" pensó el humano.

Alexander ahora miró a la yegua. Como ya podía verla en detalle, notó que era del mismo tamaño que Luna. Su color de pelaje era casi de color blanco, muy parecido al de Celestia. Su crin y cola eran largas y lisas, de un color parecido al rojo, pero más oscuro. Llevaba un bastón amarillo que tenía una esfera celeste en la parte superior y unas pequeñas gemas moradas a los lados.

Otro detalle era que vestía un traje que cubre gran parte de su cuerpo, el traje le recordó a la vestimenta de clérigo que usan algunos personajes de Fire Emblem.

"Mi nombre es Lauren. Es un placer." dijo la yegua mientras volvía a hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Alexander miró extrañado por un momento a la yegua.

"¿Lauren? ¿Solo eso?"

"Así es." dijo ella con una sonrisa. "No es la primera vez que se extrañan de que mi nombre sea tan corto."

"En realidad me extraña más que sea un nombre que podría tener alguien de mi especie." dijo Alexander pensativo.

¿Ya terminó todo?

Alexander, Warm Shade y Dory escucharon una voz un tanto peculiar. Dicha voz era muy aguda, como si alguien hubiera inhalado helio.

"Así es. Todo está bien." dijo Lauren.

Literalmente desde el interior del vestido, en la parte de su cuello, una criatura pequeña, MUY pequeña salió de ahí, acercándose lentamente hacia Alexander, Warm Shade y Dory.

"Mucho gusto." dijo la pequeña mientras hacía una especie de reverencia en el aire. "Mi nombre es Cré. Es un placer conocerlos." dijo mirando a Dory al final. "Como Breezie me siento afortunada de poder conocerla finalmente."

Alexander por un momento estuvo debatiendo en su mente cuál de las dos era más adorable, si Dory o esta pequeña criatura. Dory miró a Alexander con una cara de sospecha.

Ahora que tenía a la pequeña cerca, notó que era hembra. Era extremadamente parecida a un poni, pero sus patas eran más largas y flacas, tenía unas alas que parecían ser de una mariposa, pero casi transparentes, y tenía un par de antenas que eran grandes considerando su pequeñísimo tamaño, en su cabeza. También tenía el pelo muy largo.

Alexander pensó que era como una versión poni de un hada.

("Breezie… hasta el nombre suena como si fuera un hada.)"

(¡Oh! ¡Esa es-kupo!)

Alexander notó que Mogu había hablado.

"(¿De qué hablas Mogu?)"

(Esa es la especie de la que te hablé antes-kupo.)

"¿¡Qué!?" dijo sorprendido Alexander, sin poder evitar asustar a la pequeña.

"Oh lo siento…estaba…teniendo un dialogo interno."

"Um…ok." dijo Cré.

"Cré. Recuerda que debes hablarle en-" Lauren estaba diciendo algo, pero fue interrumpida por Alexander.

"Es un placer pequeña Cré. Eres la primera breezie que conozco." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo a Deirius y a Lauren.

Cré miró extrañada al humano por un segundo.

"¿Pudiste entenderme?"

"Sep. Y también entendí eso. Me preguntaste si podía entenderte."

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Deirius. "Nosotros dos aprendimos su idioma… ¿Acaso tú lo sabes también?"

"Yo la escucho perfectamente en mi idioma." dijo Alexander.

"Pero ella está hablando un lenguaje completamente diferente en este momento." dijo Lauren.

Alexander se confundió, y miró a su amigo por un segundo.

"Oye Shade. ¿La escuchas en otro idioma?"

Shade negó con la cabeza.

"La estoy escuchando perfectamente en nuestro idioma."

Alexander se puso a pensar.

"Bueno, si lo que dicen es verdad…pues esto sí que es extraño. ¿Y cómo me escuchan a mí?"

"Nosotros te escuchamos bien." dijo Deirius.

"Yo aprendí el idioma nativo de Equestria, por eso puedo entenderte." dijo Cré.

"Más extraño aún." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a reír, pero luego recordó un detalle importante. "¿Eso quiere decir que también tiene el poder que tengo? ¿El de poder ver auras?"

Inmediatamente cuando dijo eso, Alexander notó que ahora los tres tenían un aura, como si hubieran aparecido de la nada. Todas eran de color verde claro, como el arbusto de Dory.

"¿Auras?" preguntó Cré. "¿Qué…significan esas auras para ti?"

"Los sentimientos." respondió Alexander. "Y hace un segundo atrás, de la nada aparecieron auras alrededor de ustedes. Todas de color verde Dory." dijo mirando a Dory.

"¿Dory?" preguntó Lauren.

"Ah, claro. No lo saben." Alexander comenzó a hacerle cariño a Dory, tomando por sorpresa a los tres recién conocidos que tenían expresiones mixtas de sorpresa y nerviosismo. "El erizo del que hablan…es Dory, mi mascota."

Deirius inmediatamente se levantó.

"¡¿Cómo que tu mascota?! ¡Ese erizo no puede ser mascota de nadie! ¡Es un animal sagrado que…"

"(¿Te molestaría subirte a mi cabeza y acomodarte ahí Dory?)" preguntó internamente Alexander sin escuchar más a Deirius

"(Claro.)" dijo tranquilamente su mascota.

Dory caminó hasta Alexander, saltó hasta sus brazos, y luego saltó hacia su cabeza, mirando al frente y acomodándose. Esto dejó boquiabierto a Deirius, y a Cré. Lauren tenía una sonrisa de haber visto algo sumamente hermoso.

"Me gustaría saber cómo llegamos aquí." dijo Alexander rompiendo el trance de todos. "Hace unos minutos atrás estábamos en Canterlot."

Lauren, Deirius y Cré, que se acercó a sus amigos, se miraron por un momento y luego miraron a Alexander.

"Nosotros venimos de Canterlot, y nunca los habíamos visto."

"Pues lo mismo digo." dijo Alexander algo confundido.

"Yo tampoco recuerdo haberlos visto." dijo Warm Shade.

"Además, Canterlot está a varios kilómetros de aquí." dijo Lauren.

BGM -OFF-

Alexander en ese momento se levanta y comienza a buscar alguna apertura o ventana. Finalmente la encuentra en un extremo del lugar, corriendo por varios segundos mientras todos los demás lo miraban confundidos.

Cuando pudo ver el exterior, tanto él como Dory no pudieron reconocer el lugar. Nada de lo que había al exterior les parecía familiar. Era como una llanura, con muchos árboles por aquí y por allá, pero ni siquiera a lo lejos podía verse la montaña en la que estaba ubicada Canterlot.

"(¿Recuerdas algo de esto Dory?)" preguntó internamente Alexander.

"(La verdad es que no. Solo puedo recordar el interior, aquí en el paraíso Floral)."

Warm Shade logró llegar hasta el humano y se veía algo confundido.

"Alex. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer ahora? Acabamos de pelear con un ciervo y no tenemos ni idea de donde estamos."

Alexander se puso a pensar y miró al fondo en donde todavía estaban Deirius, Lauren y Cré.

"Lo mejor por ahora es contarles cómo llegamos hasta aquí, lo que somos, y acompañarlos por ahora. Tal vez ellos sepan la razón por la que terminamos aquí, o incluso puede que ellos SEAN la razón por la que estamos aquí."

Warm Shade asintió con la cabeza, y ambos volvieron caminando hasta el ciervo, la yegua y la breezie.

"Dijimos nuestros nombres, pero no nuestra especie." dijo Alexander mientras volvían a quedar a corta distancia del otro grupo. "Yo soy un humano, posiblemente el único que viva en Equestria."

"¿El único?" preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Una larga historia, tal vez para otro día." dijo Alexander moviendo su mano derecha en señal de no querer explicar.

"Y yo soy un changeling." dijo Warm Shade. "En realidad soy un hibrido con rasgos de poni y de changeling."

"Tienes una apariencia parecida a la de un insecto, aunque solo un poco." dijo Deirius.

"Así son los changelings." dijo Warm Shade con una sonrisa. "Aunque también podemos hacer esto."

En un instante, cambió su forma, y replicó el cuerpo de Deirius.

El ciervo y sus amigas se levantaron de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué…clase de poder es ese?" logró decir Dreirius. Lauren y Cré estaban fascinadas.

"Es una habilidad natural de nuestra raza." dijo Warm Shade volviendo a ser él mismo.

"Es impresionante." dijo Cré

"Aunque nunca habíamos oído de sus razas." dijo Lauren.

"No nos sorprende." dijo Alexander mientras pensaba en lo que iba a preguntar. "Ahora que ya estamos en buenos términos. ¿Podrían decirnos donde exactamente estamos?"

Lauren fue la que respondió ahora.

"Estamos en el Paraíso Floral, lugar sagrado que está dentro del Templo de la Gratitud. Al sur de Canterlot, al suroeste del pueblo de Flowerview, y al oeste del pueblo de Woodview.

Alexander y Warm Shade se miraron por un momento.

"¿Habías oído de esos dos últimos?" preguntó Alexander.

"No recuerdo haber oído nada de esos dos pueblos antes."

Alexander volvió a pensar, mientras analizaban la información que les habían dado.

"Muy bien. Ahora… ¿Por qué terminamos aquí?"

"Dijiste que… Dory." dijo Lauren recordando el nombre. "Era tu mascota." Alexander asintió con la cabeza, Dory también. "Asumo que tanto tu como tu amigo Warm Shade estaban cerca de ella, y debieron haber visto alguna especie de circulo."

"Ah. El circulo verde con los símbolos de hojas. Así es." dijo Alexander.

"Entonces debo disculparme con ambos." dijo Lauren haciendo la misma reverencia de antes.

"Yo también." dijo Cré haciendo lo mismo pero en el aire.

"El hechizo que utilizamos era para traer de vuelta al erizo…a Dory, a este lugar."

"¿Pero entonces porqué nosotros también fuimos afectados?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"Eso es porque todo en el área del circulo es afectado. Pero considerando lo tímida que era…Dory." Al parecer aún no se acostumbran a decirles por ese nombre. "Jamás pensamos que en el momento de traerla de vuelta, estaría acompañada, mucho menos de especies desconocidas."

"Asumo que esa es la razón por la que Deirius nos consideró monstruos al principio." dijo Alexander.

"Realmente lo siento, tienen razón." dijo el ciervo.

"¿Cómo es que sabes lo tímida que es Dory?" preguntó Alexander.

"(Creo…creo que la he visto antes.)" dijo Dory.

"(¿De verdad?)" preguntó Alexander internamente.

"Dory." dijo Lauren. "¿Acaso no me recuerdas?"

"(…)" Dory giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que encontró su respuesta.

"(¡Ah! ¡Es ella!)"

"(¿Ella quién?)" preguntó internamente Alexander mientras miraba a Dory.

"(La única poni en la que confiaba cuando estuve aquí antes.)" dijo Dory.

Alexander volvió a mirar a Lauren.

"Entonces TU eras la que venía a ver a Dory antes de que llegara conmigo."

Lauren asintió con la cabeza. "¿Dices que llegó hacia ti?"

"Muy bien, seré sincero." dijo Alexander tratando de ver como explicaba la situación. "Estaba en mi patio, y me quedé dormido estando apoyado en un árbol grande que hay allí. Cuando desperté, Dory estaba encima de mi estómago, y también estaba durmiendo."

"De casualidad… ¿Desde hace cuánto que tienes a Dory como mascota?" preguntó Lauren.

"Contando hoy, serían 5 días."

"Entiendo…" Lauren parecía pensativa. "Sé que no estoy con el derecho a pedirles alguna cosa, pero esto es algo que necesitan saberlo."

"No hay problema, cuéntanos."

"Antes de decirlo…" Lauren miró las mochilas de ambos. "¿Por qué venían con mochilas?"

Warm Shade se puso nervioso por un momento, pero Alexander salvó el día.

"Estábamos preparándonos para un viaje."

"Oh." dijo ella. "Cuanto lo siento entonces."

"No hay problema, ya lo haremos en otra ocasión." dijo Alexander cubriendo a la perfección el verdadero motivo.

"Muy bien…" Lauren respiró hondo y soltó un suspiro. "Tu mascota…Dory." dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña. "Actualmente tiene un rol muy importante en cierta situación."

Alexander comenzó a ponerse serio, esto podría ser la respuesta que estaba buscando.

"Y es necesario llevarla devuelta a Canterlot." terminó diciendo Lauren.

"Pues entonces iremos con ustedes, aunque me extraña que si era necesaria en Canterlot, me habrían avisado." dijo Alexander.

"Lo siento pero es un asunto más delicado del que crees. No te incumbe." dijo Deirius. "El erizo vendrá con nosotros solamente."

"(¡No!)"

Eso fue lo que bastó para que Deirius, Lauren y Cré quedaran boquiabiertos. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, Dory les dirigió la palabra.

"…Habló." dijo Deirius sorprendido. "El erizo nos habló."

"Después de tanto tiempo intentando comunicarnos…por fin nos habla." dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

"Wooooow." dijo Cré.

"(Alex. Tómame.)"

"¿Huh?"

Alexander reaccionó y tomo a Dory que estaba saltando con sus manos.

"(Abrázame.)" dijo ella y todo el mundo lo escuchó.

"Bueeeeno." dijo Alexander con una voz algo cómica. Él personalmente le agarró el gusto a abrazar a Dory.

Cuando la abrazó, ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, y lo siguiente dejó atónitos a Lauren y sus amigos.

A Dory nuevamente le comenzaron a crecer las flores cuando recibió el abrazo de Alexander.

"No puede ser." dijo Deirius.

"Lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos." dijo Lauren.

"¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo!" gritó con alegría Cré.

"(Alexander es mi dueño. Es amable, amigable, humilde, bondadoso y tiene muchos amigos.)"

Y para rematar…

"(¡No me voy a alejar de él!)" y cuando terminó de hablar giró su cara para otro lado, soltando un (hmph) al final.

"…" Deirius no podía decir nada, estaba nuevamente boquiabierto

"Oh vaya." dijo Lauren con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

"¡Jajajajaja!" Cré estaba riendo como nunca. "No creo que tengas opción Deirius."

"Ya escuchaste a la reina." bromeó Alexander. "Iremos con ustedes. Shade, hay que ponernos nuestras mochilas." dijo mientras caminaba hacia sus mochilas.

"Pues que así sea." dijo Warm Shade siguiendo a su amigo.

"Ya dije que-"

"Nosotros estábamos en Canterlot, y debemos volver." dijo Alexander más serio. "Incluso si no tuviéramos nada que ver con ese asunto del que hablan, aún iríamos con ustedes por esa otra razón."

"Entonces será mejor partir pronto." dijo Lauren. "Hay que aprovechar el tiempo, y necesitaremos por lo menos un par de días para llegar a Canterlot."

Todos comenzaron a caminar a la aparente salida. Alexander y Warm Shade seguían al trío que conocía más el lugar.

"(Dory. Necesito pedirte un favor.)"

Alexander le contó su favor a Dory, el cuál acepto por ser algo urgente.

"(Oye Shade.)"

Warm Shade casi salta de la sorpresa, pero Alexander lo tomó antes de que hiciera ruido.

"(¿A-Alexander?)"

"(Le dije a Dory que me dejara hablarte mentalmente usando su poder, pero es solo por un momento.)"

"(Entiendo.) dijo internamente el changeling. "(Se siente algo extraño.)"

"(Yo ya me acostumbre. Escucha…algo no está bien aquí. Si es un asunto de la realeza, Celestia o Luna ya les habrían dicho a las chicas, a mí o a ti.)"

"(Buen punto.)"

"(Mantente alerta. Si él fue capaz de atacarnos, puede que hayan más tipos dispuestos a hacerlo.)"

"(De acuerdo.) dijo Warm Shade, y terminaron su enlace mental.

BGM: watch?v=tX6gSMocHaE (Old RuneScape Soundtrack: Horizon)

Cuando salieron del templo, Alexander y Warm Shade notaron que realmente era un templo grande, y también que estaba rodeado por unas montañas, pero solo desde los lados y atrás.

"Ahora entiendo por qué hay que caminar." dijo Alexander. "La única manera de venir aquí es desde el sur y rodeando las montañas. ¿Cierto?" También entendió porqué no pudo ver Canterlot: La entrada del templo estaba al sur, y las montañas tapan la vista al norte.

"Así es." dijo Lauren. "Aun así, no cualquier ser podrá entrar a este templo así como si nada."

"¿Qué quieres decir con…?" Alexander no terminó su pregunta, ya que cuando vio por un momento el cielo tuvo su respuesta.

Alrededor del templo había una finísima capa de color verde claro. Era una barrera mágica.

"Wow. Esa barrera es casi invisible." dijo Alexander impresionado. Warm Shade miró hacia arriba y después de unos segundos también pudo verla.

"Tienes razón. Me costó verla."

"Es para que los ladrones y seres no deseados no traspasen este lugar sagrado." dijo Cré. "Un objeto con mucha magia en su interior es el encargado de mantener protegido el lugar."

"Cada mes venimos a recargar el objeto para que no se agote su energía." dijo Lauren.

"Ya veo. Por eso ninguna parece cansada. Pensé que ustedes lo mantenían directamente."

Lauren desactivo temporalmente la barrera en un pequeño sector para que pudieran pasar.

"Alexander." dijo Deirius. "Sé que no es bueno recordarte esto, pero durante la pelea algo me llamó la atención." luego miró al humano mientras seguían caminando. "Mi especie tiene a algunos ciervos que nacen con otro color diferente del tradicional. Yo soy uno de esos."

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Dependiendo del color se pueden hacer ciertas 'habilidades' por decirlo de una manera. Yo puedo generar una barrera de energía alrededor de mi cuerpo, invisible y efectiva en combate tanto para el ataque como la defensa. ¿Cómo fue que pudiste deshacerte de ella mientras combatíamos?"

"Prefiero mantenerlo en misterio por ahora, lo siento." dijo Alexander. "Además yo pude verla, era de color rojo, y muy fina."

"Pero…es imposible…nadie ha..."

"Considérame el primero entonces." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír al final.

"Entonces POR ESO sentí tanto dolor al bloquear su golpe." dijo Warm Shade en conclusión.

Estuvieron un par de horas caminando, descansaron una media hora más y siguieron su camino. Tenían que llegar al pueblo de Flowerview para abastecerse un poco y luego seguir su viaje.

"Y este pueblo…Flowerview." dijo Alexander. "¿Es un pueblo común y corriente como cualquier otro?"

"Saben de la existencia del erizo, y lo respetan mucho." dijo Deirius.

"La." dijo Alexander.

"¿Cómo?" dijo el ciervo.

"Es ella." dijo Alexander. "Dory es hembra."

"El erizo no tiene género." dijo Lauren.

"Aún si llegaran a tener razón, ella tiene voz de niña. La escucharon en el templo. ¿O me equivoco Dory?"

"(No. Tienes razón.)" dijo Dory felizmente a todos.

Alexander comenzó a reír, y pudo ver que ya se estaban acercando al pueblo, pero algo lo dejó confundido. Se veía que había algo de tierra levantada en el aire, y pudo jurar que había un poco de humo negro saliendo de un lugar.

BGM –OFF-

"(Alex…algo anda mal)" dijo Dory alarmando a su dueño. "(Puedo sentir miedo y desesperación de muchos seres más adelante.)"

Alexander confiaba al 100% en los sentidos de Dory, y comenzó a correr.

"¡Alexander! ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Lauren mientras Deirius, Cré y Warm Shade miraban confundidos lo que ocurría.

"¡Dory dice que algo malo está pasando en el pueblo! ¡Además puedo ver algo de humo negro saliendo!"

Esto alertó a los demás, y entendiendo ahora la acción de Alexander. Comenzaron a correr en dirección al pueblo.

 **[NDA: Ojalá que el agregar el nombre del tema sea una buena idea para facilitar los BGM's. Como dije anteriormente, espero que les guste, y espero las Reviews y/o Criticas. :3]**


	33. XXXIII: El Guerrero Solidario

**[Quiero avisar que si hay algún error, ya sea en la escritura, o en los datos proporcionados por los personajes en el capítulo, intentaré arreglarlos apenas se encuentre una incongruencia. Revisé el capítulo en Word antes de subirlo (y hago lo mismo con todos los capítulos en realidad), así que si encuentrasn algo raro, ya saben la razón.]**

 **Capítulo XXXIII: El Guerrero Solidario.**

Alexander fue el primero en llegar a la entrada.

"Muy bien…hora de ver…que pasa." dijo Alexander mientras recuperaba el aire. Al parecer nadie se ha percatado de que llegó, ya que alcanzó a ver a varios ponis llorando, y algunos en el suelo. Había algunas casas con daños y algunos aldeanos estaban apagando el fuego que había en una de ellas con cubetas llenas de agua.

"(Dory…)" dijo Alexander mientras miraba por un momento las casas. "(No te parece que la decoración de las casas es un poco… ¿Diferente?)"

"(Se ven algo diferentes a las de Ponyville y Canterlot, tienes razón.)" dijo su mascota.

Mientras algunas casas parecían ser como las de Ponyville, la mayoría eran más anticuadas, estaban hechas de distintos materiales. Incluso pudieron ver algunas que tenían fardos de paja.

Alexander dejó momentáneamente estos pensamientos y los reemplazó por uno más serio: Los pueblerinos, ya que además de los que estaban llorando, habían algunos en el piso y estaban heridos.

"¡Alexander! grito Deirius mientras él y los demás llegaban.

"¡Deirius!" devolvió el como respuesta. "¡Hay daños en algunas casas y también hay heridos!"

"¡Lauren! Ayuda a los heridos por favor. Tú también Cré." dijo el ciervo.

"Enseguida" dijo Lauren.

"A la orden." respondió Cré.

"(Dory.)" dijo Alexander llamando la atención de su mascota. "(Mantente invisible y ayuda a Lauren y a Cré por favor. Así podrán curar a los heridos más rápido.)"

En el tiempo que ha estado con su dueño, Dory sabía que cuando algo serio ocurría, Alexander era el indicado para pensar y actuar, así que siguió la orden.

"(Muy bien.)" dijo ella mientras saltaba al piso para alcanzar a Lauren.

"… ¿Dory?" dijo Lauren completamente sorprendida mientras sentía algo su lomo.

"(Alexander me mandó para ayudarte a ti y a Cré a curar a los heridos.)" dijo Dory.

"Muy bien." dijo Lauren sonriendo. "Comencemos."

"Shade, ven conmigo por favor." dijo Alexander. Deirius fue a ver a otros heridos, mientras que Alexander y ahora Warm Shade fueron a conseguir información.

Eligieron a una yegua con un traje que parecía de las villas antiguas del mundo de Alexander, que estaba llorando al lado de una casa.

"Disculpa." dijo Alexander. "Sería de mucha ayuda saber que pasó aquí. Así podremos ayudar en lo que sea posible."

La yegua levantó la vista, pero al ver a Alexander y a Warm Shade…

"¡Aaaahh!" se asustó y se cubrió en el suelo con sus cascos delanteros. Algunos aldeanos notaron esto y comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

"Por favor." dijo Alexander. "No es el momento para discutir sobre mi especie, NECESITAN ayuda."

"Por favor, cuéntenos que ocurrió." complementó Warm Shade.

La yegua volvió a mirar a los dos seres que nunca había visto, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Los pines dorados que tenían. Uno lo tenía enganchado en su prenda y el otro lo tenía como un collar.

La yegua lo identificó como una sola cosa: Reconocimiento, y si tenían reconocimiento, tal vez la realeza confiaba en ellos.

"Hay…" comenzó a decir la yegua. "Hay bandidos en el pueblo. Comenzaron a destruir parte de las casas buscando oro y objetos de valor."

"Ya sabes lo que significa Shade." dijo Alexander serio, y de su funda sacó la lanza de acero. "Para que tengas como defenderte."

Warm Shade aceptó el arma.

"(¡Dory!)" gritó Alexander mentalmente "(¿Puedes oírme?)"

"(¡Sí!)" dijo Dory devuelta.

"(Dile a Deirius que venga con nosotros. Hay bandidos en el pueblo.)"

"(Muy bien.)"

"¿Hay algo más que nos pueda decir?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"Un viajero se opuso a los bandidos…él solo."

Esto llamó la atención de ambos.

"¿Qué? ¿Solo?" preguntó Warm Shade confundido.

"¡¿Dónde está!?" preguntó inmediatamente Alexander.

"Siguiendo en línea recta…en la plaza del pueblo." dijo la yegua.

"¡Alexander!" dijo Deirius llegando con ellos. "¿Es cierto que hay bandidos?"

"Si. Están en la plaza. Hay que ir de inmediato." respondió el humano.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=GaryysYYGdw (Gods, have the risen spread this far - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

"¡Jajajaja! No te ves muy bien, espadachín."

"Huff…huff…"

En la plaza del pueblo, todos estaban asustados, mirando la situación al frente de ellos.

Varios bandidos tenían rodeado a un unicornio que estaba usando una espada muy particular, pero también estaba algo herido. Habían más bandidos, pero en el suelo, también con heridas, y sin moverse.

"Peleas bien. Lo admito." dijo el aparente líder de los bandidos. "Me has quitado a una buena cantidad de compañeros…pero esto se acaba ahora." dijo mientras miraba atrás de él.

Tres bandidos estaban en esa dirección, uno tenía amenazando con su arma un poni algo mayor, y los otros dos tenían a una yegua cada uno, en las mismas condiciones.

"Si vuelves a usar tu arma, estos ponis lo pagaran más que caro. ¿Me entendiste?"

"Cobarde." dijo el unicornio. "Tomar al alcalde y a ponis inocentes… ¿Qué tan bajo puede caer la escoria como tú?"

"Ooooh. Fuertes palabras, pero no importa. Al siguiente día me olvidaré de tu existencia y de este lugar como si nada." dijo el líder comenzando a reír.

En ese momento, Alexander junto con Warm Shade y Deirius, caminaron lentamente, ya que lograron ver parte del alboroto.

"Miserable..." dijo Deirius en voz baja.

"Alex…hay que ayudar a esos ponis." dijo Warm Shade.

Alexander estaba pensando en cómo hacer que los bandidos no se dieran cuenta de ellos para que los ponis amenazados salieran ilesos.

"Tengo un plan, pero tendré que confiar en el unicornio."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Deirius.

"Necesito que el unicornio distraiga por un momento al líder para que se enfoquen en él…lo suficiente como para que noqueemos a los otros bandidos y que los rehenes huyan para ponerse a salvo.

Luego miró al ciervo y al changeling.

"Cuando les indique, me siguen."

Deirius y Warm Shade asintieron y esperaron. Alexander comenzó a moverse lo suficiente para que el unicornio pudiera verlo.

El unicornio en tanto estaba en un aprieto enorme, y las posibilidades de salir vivo de esta bajaban a cada segundo…pero luego vio algo extraño y que ciertamente la llamó la atención.

Una criatura que nunca había visto le estaba moviendo su…extremidad. Luego casi se sorprende cuando la criatura usando esa misma extremidad, sacó un arma que el unicornio habría admirado de poder verla cerca, luego la criatura parecía apuntar a los bandidos que tenían a los rehenes, y finalmente hizo la acción de mover su arma, como si estuviera golpeando.

Esto fue suficiente para que el unicornio entendiera: Quería que distrajera al líder para ganar tiempo y salvar a los rehenes, y si no había rehenes, él podría moverse libremente y pelear con los bandidos que lo rodeaban.

"¿Quieres que deje de usar mi arma? Bien." dijo el unicornio mientras bajaba su espada, sorprendiendo al líder y a los bandidos.

Alexander le hizo la señal a sus dos compañeros.

"¿Huh? ¿Y ese cambio de parecer?" preguntó el líder.

"Solo estoy tentando a mi suerte." dijo el unicornio para seguir distrayendo el mayor tiempo posible al líder.

"¿Estás seguro? Bueno…de todas formas tu final no será muy bonito." dijo el líder mientras reía, los demás bandidos también comenzaron a reír.

Alexander, Warm Shade y Deirius siguieron acercándose. Los aldeanos también notaron al grupo, pero se quedaron callados.

"Muy bien. Es hora de acabar con esto." dijo el líder.

"De haber sido un uno contra uno, ya estarías en el piso, inmundicia andante."

"Creo que alguien tiene muchas agallas considerando que su vida se acabará en los siguientes segundos." dijo el líder ya comenzando a enojarse.

"Nuevamente, creo en mi suerte en este momento."

"Ya veremos." dijo el líder con una sonrisa desagradable. "Acábenlo ya muchachos."

Los tipos comenzaron a correr en dirección al unicornio.

Afortunadamente en ese instante, Alexander, Warm Shade y Deirius llegaron lo suficientemente cerca como para atacar a los tipos.

BGM –OFF-

"¡AAAAAaaaaaahhh!"

El líder escuchó el grito, y miró hacia atrás.

Pudo ver a tres seres, y no pudo reconocer a ninguno de los tres.

"Pero… ¿Qué rayos son ustedes?"

Alexander había sacado a Fortia y no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para noquear al poni. Warm Shade usó su lanza pero en vez de hacer algún corte, la uso como si fuera un martillo o un objeto pesado, y le dio con toda su fuerza al bandido en su cabeza. Gracias a la barrera de energía de Deirius, basto con golpear al otro bandido desde uno de los lados para dejarlo inconsciente.

Los rehenes escaparon de inmediato, haciendo enojar al líder que pensó que hoy sería un día productivo.

"¡Malditos Desgraci-"

Se escuchó el sonido de varios cortes, y luego…

"¡Aaaaarrhhh! Pero…como…" dijo un bandido cayendo al piso.

El resto de ellos ya había caído al piso también. Aprovechando la segunda distracción, el unicornio derrotó fácilmente a los cuatro que lo rodeaban y comenzó a correr.

"¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!" dijo el líder mientras miraba en otra dirección, donde más de sus camaradas venían.

"¡Ustedes tres vengan conmigo a matar a ese unicornio! ¡El resto deshágase de esos intrusos!"

"¡Shade! ¡Ayuda a Deirius! Yo iré a ayudar al unicornio." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a correr, ya que el unicornio al parecer volvía a la entrada del pueblo, y el líder de los bandidos junto a sus esbirros comenzaron a seguirlo.

"De acuerdo. Ten cuidado."

"Tú también." dijo Alexander corriendo rápido en busca del unicornio y los otros tipos.

"Me hace algo de gracia que hace unas horas atrás estaba peleando contigo y ahora somos aliados." dijo Deirius.

"Buena forma de hacer las paces. ¿No crees?" le dijo Warm Shade.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo." dijo el ciervo, y ambos se lanzaron al ataque de los ocho bandidos que venían.

Warm Shade inmediatamente aumento su velocidad y comenzó a volar. Esto confundió a unos cuantos bandidos, y en ese pequeño tiempo, Deirius ya estaba golpeando a unos cuantos más.

"¡Por aquí!" dijo el changeling.

Antes de que pudieran mirar, Warm Shade ya los estaba atacando con su lanza, hiriendo a cuatro de ellos en segundos. Deirius por su parte ya tenía a los otros cuatro en el piso.

"¿Q-qué pasa con estos tipos?" dijo un bandido comenzando a tener miedo.

"Son mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentan…" dijo otro.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, escucharon algo que les dio escalofríos.

"Es lo que ganan por asechar a los inocentes."

En segundos, los cuatro restantes volvieron a tener una herida que les hizo sentir tanto dolor que los dejó inconscientes.

Deirius estaba algo impresionado.

"Tienes una gran velocidad." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias. Tú también eres bueno. La fuerza que tienes es sobrenatural."

"Heh. Y así debe ser." dijo él comenzando a reír.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=BCsZhEEdPTA (Assault - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

El unicornio estaba resistiendo los hachazos de los tres bandidos que lo atacaban con su espada.

"¡Diablos! ¡Es muy ágil!" dijo uno de los bandidos.

"¡Sigue atacando! Tiene que ceder en algún momento." dijo otro.

El unicornio estaba tan preocupado de las hachas, que no notó que el líder se posicionó desde atrás y uso la parte metálica de su lanza, pero no para intentar perforarlo, sino que para hacer un golpe lateral a una de sus patas en la que tenía una herida.

"¡Aaaaah!" el unicornio no pudo evitar caer al suelo, arrodillado y ya casi sin poder moverse.

"El golpe final te lo daré yo, maldito." dijo el líder comenzando a preparar su lanza.

Alexander venía desde atrás corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. El líder se detuvo y vio como venía esta criatura que desconoce.

"Ustedes encárguense de él. Yo me encargo de este idiota."

El unicornio tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

Alexander adoptó una posición de combate con Fortia, y los tres bandidos al mismo tiempo intentaron darle con sus hachas.

Alexander no uso su escudo. Lo que hizo fue cubrirse con su arma.

"(Confío en ti Fortia.)"

Las hachas chocaron con la vara, y…

*CRACK*

En segundos, las hachas literalmente se rompieron, y Fortia ni siquiera tenía un rasguño.

Los tres bandidos quedaron boquiabiertos mirando sus ya no tan útiles armas.

"Pero-"

Nadie alcanzó a decir nada más porque Alexander aprovechó esa distracción, y usando su arma como un bate, golpeó en el cuello al que estaba más a la izquierda, y ya que estaban formados en una línea horizontal, cuando dicho bandido fue golpeado, salió volando unos cuantos metros, y obviamente se llevó a los otros dos ponis en el camino, y chocaron con la pared de una casa. Finalmente los tres cayeron derrotados, y todos sangrando en la cabeza.

Alexander por un segundo se puso nervioso, no solo por el poder de su arma y su propia fuerza, sino también por lo que había hecho, pero sabía que lo importante ahora era deshacerse de ellos.

"¡Maldito!"

El líder intentó golpear al unicornio con su lanza, pero con su magia el guerrero le siguió dando combate. El líder rápidamente golpeó otra extremidad del unicornio con uno de sus cascos dejándolo paralizado temporalmente.

"Deberías fijarte en todo lo que se puede usar como un arma." dijo el líder bandido.

"(El estar herido ha hecho que pierda un poco la concentración… ¿Acaso aquí es donde acaba mi destino? ¿Con esta escoria?)"

El líder se preparaba para darle el golpe definitivo con la lanza, pero algo chocó con su cabeza.

Alexander le había tirado una piedra para llamarle la atención.

"¡Ven aquí sabandija!" el ladrón comenzó a correr para golpear a Alexander.

El unicornio miró la escena con atención. El ladrón iba descontrolado y furioso, en cambio el otro ser…iba serio y tranquilo.

"(Ese ser…está completamente concentrado.)" dijo el unicornio sorprendido.

"¡Muere!" el ladrón trató de golpear a Alexander.

El unicornio abrió sus ojos asombrado.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander hizo lo mismo que en su pelea de prueba con Shining Armor, y se detuvo antes de estar en el rango de ataque de su agresor.

"(Demasiado lento…y movimiento torpe.)" pensó Alexander. "(Comparado con Shining…esto no es nada.)"

Alexander levantó Fortia con fuerza hacia arriba, arrebatando la lanza del ladrón, y mientras el miraba como su arma iba hacia arriba, Alexander no perdió el tiempo en dar un segundo golpe hacia abajo, golpeando con fuerza la parte de su pecho y su cuello.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!"

El poni cayó de inmediato y al parecer comenzó a temblar en todo su cuerpo.

Alexander volvió a mirar al ladrón en el suelo…en parte no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero recordó lo que le dijo Shining.

"(No dudar frente a aquellos que no merezcan respeto.)" se dijo a si mismo mientras guardaba su arma. "(Gracias Shining. Sé que no es la mejor manera, pero era la única en este caso.)"

Alexander caminó hasta el unicornio que estaba herido.

"¿Estás bien amigo?" preguntó Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Estaré mejor." dijo el unicornio devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Debo darte las gracias." dijo Alexander. "Si no fuera por ti, este pueblo estaría en peores condiciones. Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a ellos tu solo."

"Gracias, pero también las mereces tú." dijo el unicornio. "Si tú y tus amigos no hubieran llegado, posiblemente ya estaría muerto."

"Déjame ayudarte." dijo Alexander mientras levantaba al unicornio. "Tenemos a una yegua que puede sanar heridas, así que estarás mejor en un momento."

"¡Alex!" Warm Shade llegó junto con Deirius, Lauren, Cré y Dory que seguía invisible, pero no para Alexander por el aura multicolor que puede ver en ella.

"Chicos." dijo Alexander. "¿Me dan una…" Alexander casi comete el error. "¿Me ayudan?"

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=72LAQl6NCc4 (09. RuneScape 3 - The Soundtrack: Horizon –SE RECOMIENDA ACTIVAR OPCIÓN BUCLE EN YOUTUBE SI PUEDEN HACERLO-)

Alexander y todos los demás volvieron a la plaza, donde juntaron las cosas que habían dejado en la entrada del pueblo, y comenzaron a sanar al unicornio.

Alexander se dio cuenta que Deirius y unos cuantos aldeanos estaban juntando los cuerpos heridos y/o inconscientes de los bandidos. Deirius cuando los tuvo a todos amontonados, comenzó a hacer un círculo con algo que parecía una tiza alrededor de todos ellos, luego le dio un golpe al suelo, y el círculo comenzó a brillar.

En segundos, todos los bandidos habían desaparecido.

"¿Qué…?" dijo Warm Shade alcanzando a ver la escena.

"¿Fue lo que ocurrió?" terminó la pregunta Alexander.

"Es un encantamiento que Deirius conoce." dijo Lauren mientras terminaba de sanar al unicornio. "Lo que hace es teletransportar a todos dentro del círculo. En este caso, a los calabozos de Canterlot."

Alexander soltó un silbido de admiración.

"La magia nunca deja de sorprenderme." Eso, y Alexander acaba de ser informado de que Deirius puede usar magia, solo que no la tradicional al parecer, aunque considerando la habilidad que tiene de formar una 'capa de energía', no es tan extraño.

Alexander se sorprendió cuando una potrilla se acercó sin miedo hasta al frente de él.

"Muchas gracias por salvar a mi madre señor." dijo la pequeña.

Alexander se agachó y miró a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

"No hay de qué. Pero nada de señor, tengo veinticuatro años." luego Alexander tuvo una idea. "Sir Alexander es suficiente."

Los demás aldeanos comenzaron a agradecer a todos por haber venido a tiempo para sacar a los bandidos y curar a los heridos.

"Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad se lo agradecemos." dijo el poni mayor de antes, que al parecer era el alcalde.

"No hay de qué. Solo hicimos lo correcto." dijo Alexander mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza.

Alexander comenzó a ver la destrucción parcial que tenía el pueblo, y se sintió mal, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

"Dígame señor alcalde. ¿Tendrán problemas para arreglar los daños del pueblo?"

"Nos costará un poco, pero a la larga se podrá." dijo el alcalde.

"Entonces…" dijo Alexander buscando en su mochila la bolsa grande que tenía con los bits, luego le quitó el nudo y la abrió. "Me gustaría ayudarlo con un pequeño aporte."

"No se preocupe, no hay necesidad de…de…" El alcalde no terminó de hablar porque se quedó mirando a Alexander.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Alexander notó que todos menos Warm Shade y Dory que ya estaba en su hombro, lo estaban mirando ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?"

"Esos son…" dijo Deirius sorprendido.

"¿B-b-bits?" logró decir el alcalde.

Alexander miró a todos confundidos. "…Sí, estos son bits." luego procedió a sacar unas monedas. "Veamos…100…200…"

"¡Alexander!" dijo Deirius. "¿De dónde sacaste todo ese dinero?" hasta el unicornio que ahora estaba curado quedó impresionado.

Alexander miró su mano. "Son solo 200 bits chicos." dijo él confundido.

"¿¡SOLO 200 BITS!?" dijo Deirius como si Alexander hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

"¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?" preguntó algo molesto el humano.

"Acaso… ¿No lo sabes?"

"Ilumíname porque no, no tengo idea de que hablas."

Todos quedaron casi petrificados con esa afirmación.

"Yo te lo explicaré Alexander." dijo Lauren entendiendo que si no lo hacía ella esto no terminaría nunca. "La moneda básica de Equestria se llama 'Kel'."

"Uuuuuuh…no. Se llaman bits." dijo Alexander sin entender lo que pasaba.

Lauren giró su cabeza a modo de negación. "No Alexander. 1 bit equivale a 100 Kel"

Alexander puso una cara de ya no saber que rayos pasaba y que tal vez le estaban jugando una broma. Warm Shade estaba confundido también.

"¿Saben qué? Les seguiré el juego. No estoy de humor para bromas." dijo Alexander, y luego miró al alcalde. "¿Cuántos 'KEL' necesitarían para los arreglos totales del pueblo?"

"Creo que unos 2.500 Kelz." dijo el alcalde "Eso saldría el costo de todos los materiales."

"Bien." dijo Alexander guardando los bits de más, y le pasó 30 bits al alcalde.

"No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero le regalo esos bits. Úselos para reparar y arreglar el pueblo en todo lo posible." dijo Alexander, aún confundido.

"¡Muchas gracias Sir Alexander y compañía!" dijo el alcalde con Alegría y luego acompañado del grito de los aldeanos.

Alexander miró a Warm Shade sin saber que decir. Luego hizo la expresión de 'no sé qué ocurre' con sus brazos.

"Deberíamos comer un poco y abastecernos para partir lo antes posible." dijo Deirius. "Si tenemos suerte, llegaremos al pueblo de Woodview antes del anochecer."

Todo el grupo comenzó a preparar sus cosas.

"Un momento por favor." dijo el unicornio.

BGM –OFF-

BGM: watch?v=xpWe23w3_is (Here we are! The Shepards' garrison - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

El grupo lo miró de inmediato. El unicornio se acercó a Alexander.

"Sir Alexander." dijo él. "Aún no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Nakama."

"(¿Nakama?)" se preguntó Alexander. "(¿Acaso es de Neighpon?)" Alexander también notó que la ropa ligera (que tenía algo rota a estas alturas) se parecía mucho a la de los samurái.

"Un placer, Nakama." dijo Alexander.

"Me gustaría acompañarlos en su viaje." dijo de manera directa Nakama.

"No." dijo Deirius. "Nosotros no estamos simplemente de viaje."

"Creo que deberías reconsiderarlo Deirius." dijo Alexander. "¿Qué pasa si en Woodview llega a ocurrir algo parecido a lo de antes? Nos vendría bien tener a un poni más para ayudar. Este día ya fue lo suficientemente violento para mí…"

"Soy un Mirmidón." dijo Nakama. "Mi función es seguir las ordenes de mis superiores sin dudarlo, y para mí…un ser superior es alguien que sea digno de respetar y al cuál obedecer."

Alexander ya sabía esto en parte porque Nakama le recordó a un personaje de Fire Emblem llamado Lon'qu, pero Nakama es más amigable.

"Mi punto se mantiene." dijo el ciervo.

"En este momento, mi superior es…usted." dijo apuntando con su casco. "Sir Alexander."

Inmediatamente Alexander miró a Nakama con sorpresa.

"¿Y-yo?" dijo mientras que con su dedo índice de su mano izquierda se apuntaba a sí mismo y algo sorprendido.

"Si bien nunca había visto a una especie como la suya antes." decía Nakama. "Quedé totalmente impresionado con su técnica de combate. Es impecable y precisa."

"Tu manejo con la katana es muy bueno también." dijo Alexander devuelta, al parecer sorprendiendo al unicornio por saber el nombre de su arma.

Nakama se arrodilló en una especie de reverencia.

"Más que por el viaje que están haciendo... ¡Déjeme acompañarlo en su viaje para aprender más de su estilo de combate!"

Todo el grupo se miraba, estando algo confundido por lo que ocurría.

Todos menos Alexander.

"Con una condición." dijo Alexander.

"La que sea."

"De ser necesario, nos ayudaras cuando ocurran percances como el que tuvimos hace poco."

Nakama se levantó con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto."

Alexander miró al grupo con una cara que decía '¡Vamos! Será de ayuda.'

"Está bien." dijo Deirius. "Después de todo gracias a él pudimos llegar a tiempo para ayudar."

"Muchas gracias a todos." dijo Nakama haciendo una reverencia. "Espero que nos llevemos bien."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=CbE87Pv2pqs (Route 1 - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music Extended)

Alexander estaba realmente confundido.

Habiendo comido en un restaurant particular por su estilo antiguo, y haberse reabastecido con algunas pociones, y un traje nuevo para Nakama, continuaron su viaje hacia Canterlot.

"Esto realmente me preocupa un poco."

Los demás miraron a Alexander algo extrañados.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Alexander?" preguntó Lauren.

"¿Qué es lo que me preocupa?" dijo Alexander en un tono un tanto irónico. "Me preocupa que hace unas horas atrás estábamos peleando contra Bandidos que tenían incluso hachas, siendo una situación en la que existía la posibilidad de salir heridos o morir, y ahora estamos en un paisaje completamente tranquilo y apacible en el que incluso los animales corren libremente a nuestro lado, como si nada hubiera pasado." dijo mientras apuntaba con su mano a varias ardillas y aves que pasaban cerca de ellos.

"Sigo sin verle lo raro." dijo Deirius.

"Esta vez debo decir que Deirius tiene razón." dijo Warm Shade.

"(¿Qué sucede Alex?)" preguntó Dory internamente.

"¿Hablan en serio?" Alexander se estaba molestando un poco. "¿Acaso esto para ustedes es algo que hacen a diario?"

"Dependiendo del lugar, los bandidos pueden ser más frecuentes de lo que crees." dijo Nakama.

"¿Y por qué no hay guardias en Flowerview?"

"Son un pueblo pequeño Alexander." dijo Deirius. "No pueden pagar una milicia así como así. Se necesita dinero y recursos materiales, además de ponis capacitados para entrenar."

"Mi punto es que estás hablando de términos bélicos como si no fuera nada fuera de lo común." dijo Alexander. "Me cuesta creer que lugares que estén en teoría cercanos a Canterlot carezcan de esa seguridad."

"No puedo decirte algo respecto a la economía porque ignoro completamente ese tema." dijo Deirius. "Soy un ciervo, y mi raza no necesita exactamente de dinero."

"Pareciera como si nunca hubieras herido a alguien, ni en defensa propia." dijo Cré, que había estado en silencio por un rato.

"De hecho tienes razón." dijo Alexander. Eso fue suficiente para sorprender a todos, menos a Warm Shade.

"Ahora recuerdo que tu mejor arma es el ingenio." dijo Warm Shade comenzando a reír.

"¿De verdad no habías herido a un poni antes aunque fuera por defensa propia?" preguntó Lauren. Alexander encontró casi insólito que con lo calmada que es, hasta para ella fuera normal esto.

"¿Esos tipos que noquee mientras ayudaba a Nakama? son los primeros tipos en todo el tiempo que he estado en Equestria, que hiero al punto de hacerlos sangrar."

Todos se miraron algo sorprendidos.

"Realmente no esperaba eso." dijo Nakama.

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Deirius. "Tienes el mismo talento que un soldado."

"No soy un soldado." respondió Alexander de manera cortante.

"Pero luchas como uno."

"Eso es porque un capitán de la Guardia Real me entreno durante una semana completa."

"Espera. ¿Una semana? ¿Una sola semana?" Deirius estaba anonadado.

"Es un buen instructor." dijo Alexander sonriendo.

"Lamento interrumpirlos, pero hay un conejo que está siguiendo a Alexander." dijo Cré.

Todos se detuvieron y miraron hacia atrás. Efectivamente un conejo estaba siguiendo al humano, y se detuvo a mirarlo cuando él se detuvo.

"(Me recuerda un poco a Angel…)" pensó Alexander.

Alexander se agacho y casi sin pensarlo intentó tomar al conejo.

"¿Qué ocurre pequeño?"

Y Alexander pudo tomar al conejo, que le comenzó a sonreír.

Aunque todos estaban sorprendidos, Lauren y Cré eran la que lo estaban más.

"(Esto ha pasado mucho últimamente.)" pensó Alexander. "(…Tengo una idea.)"

Alexander hizo algo que nadie pensó ver. Puso al conejo encima de su cabeza. Era del tamaño indicado para que no se cayera, y el conejo se agarró con sus patitas para no caerse, mirando hacia al frente y aun sonriendo.

Alexander comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta porque su plan funcionó, mientras que todos, incluyendo a Warm Shade, lo quedaron mirando sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

"Warm Shade…" dijo Deirius. "¿Cómo es que logra hacer eso?"

"Ni idea…de hecho es la primera vez que veo que hace algo así." dijo tratando de aguantar la risa.

Nakama estaba impresionado.

"(Increíble…hasta un animal salvaje está respetando a Sir Alexander…)"

Lauren y Cré en cambio pensaban algo más serio.

"(Tener semejante acercamiento con los animales…)" pensó Lauren.

"(Definitivamente algo hizo para que su afinidad con la naturaleza aumentara…)" pensó Cré.

"¿No van a venir?" Alexander apuntó al cielo. Ya estaba atardeciendo. "Si no siguen caminando, no vamos a llegar a Woodview a tiempo."

Los demás salieron de su pequeño trance y siguieron caminando.

Alexander comenzó a hacerle cariño al conejo, que no opuso resistencia.

"(Hasta yo estoy sorprendida de que el conejo te acepte tan fácilmente.)" dijo Dory.

"(Realmente ni yo sé porque ha comenzado a ocurrir esto, pero no es la primera vez.)" le dijo Alexander.

Luego algo más ocupó sus pensamientos…

"(Fluttershy, te veré lo antes posible. Aún necesito saber cuál es nuestro propósito aquí…)"

 **[NDA: Como siempre, se aceptan Reviews y/o críticas :3]**


	34. XXXIV: El Dúo del Océano

**[Nuevamente y como en el capítulo anterior, si hay algún error en la escritura y/o datos en la historia trataré de corregirlos a la brevedad. También comenzaré a aplicar lo que dije de los BGM's en los capítulos anteriores, ajustándolos al formato nuevo lo antes posible :3**

 **.**

 **Espero que disfruten y recuerden dejar algún Review y/o crítica si les gustó o si tienen alguna duda (siempre y cuando no sea Spoiler a la historia y/o capítulos siguientes.]**

 **Capítulo XXXIV: El Dúo del Océano.**

BGM: watch?v=7eJnfORnGhI (Professor Layton Vs Ace Attorney- Barroom [Extended])

"Oye Shade." dijo Alexander mientras comía su pan con tomate y lechuga. "No me estoy quejando, pero es muy inusual ver una posada que tenga un puesto para comer y beber, más las habitaciones para dormir."

"Personalmente nunca había visto una antes." dijo Shade mientras estaba comiendo del mismo pan.

Ambos estaban sentados en un puesto de la posada de Woodview. Claramente ellos atraían las miradas de muchos, pero estaban comportándose, así que no reaccionaron de mala manera. Sus recientes compañeros fueron a reservar habitaciones para pasar la noche.

Lo que Alexander notó por un momento, es que había en una mesa pequeña un poni con capucha, muy tapado, que seguía mirando en dirección a ambos.

"También…hay algo que me preocupa."

"¿Ah sí?" dijo el changeling.

"La carta del futuro. Es de noche y aún no la hago."

"¿Sabes?" dijo Shade mientras tomaba algo de jugo. "Si te pones a pensar, Twilight te dijo que venía de una semana en el futuro. ¿Verdad?" Alexander asintió con su cabeza. "Entonces puede ser cualquier día de esta semana a partir de hoy, ya que dijo una semana, no siete días."

"Oh…" Warm Shade estaba dando un punto muy válido. "Tienes razón, pero ya es día miércoles. Tengo cuatro días para hacer esa carta."

En eso Deirius, Lauren, Cré y Nakama volvieron, y todos se sentaron, menos Cré que sacó un poco del pan de Lauren y comenzó a comerlo encima de la mesa.

"Ya tenemos las habitaciones." dijo Deirius. "Ustedes tienen las habitaciones de 'Luz' y 'Sombra'."

Alexander y Warm Shade asintieron con la cabeza, y todos se pusieron a comer.

"¿Venden alguna fruta aquí? Es para que Dory pueda comer, ya que en su mayoría prefiere las frutas a las masas."

"Claro. Tienen varias frutas en el mismo lugar en donde pedimos los alimentos." dijo Lauren.

Alexander se levantó y partió a comprar unas cuantas frutas, llamando la atención de la mitad del público.

En eso entran al bar tres ponis que estaban riendo y notaron a Alexander comprando las frutas.

"¡Oye fenómeno!"

Alexander sinceramente no pensó que le hablaban a él así que partió de vuelta tras haber comprado unas cuantas manzanas y peras.

"¡Te hablo a ti! ¡Mono sin pelaje!"

Alexander dio un suspiro y se dio vuelta. Pudo ver a tres ponis estaban armados con una espada, pero las tenían en sus fundas.

"¿Se puede saber de dónde saliste?" preguntó uno de los tres que era el que habló antes.

"¿Es de vida o muerte que lo sepas?"

"Mmmm... ¿Nooooo?" dijo como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta.

"Entonces no tengo necesidad de responderte." dijo Alexander dándose la vuelta.

El poni empezó a enojarse, y sacó su espada. Deirius, Warm Shade y los demás se pusieron en posición de avanzar al menor percance.

"¡Tú! ¡Dame la cara!" dijo el poni.

Alexander siguió avanzando. "(Dory. Vuelve a la mesa, yo voy enseguida.)" Dory obedeció, sabiendo en parte lo que iba a ocurrir.

"¿Qué acaso eres cobarde criatura de dos patas?" dijo el poni.

Alexander siguió caminando.

"¡Mírame cuando te hablo pedazo de ba-!" esto lo decía el poni mientras intentó asestarle un corte con su espada a Alexander.

Los chicos iban a ir a ayudar al humano, y el dueño de la posada estaba listo para intervenir también, pero no hubo necesidad.

Alexander esquivó el corte, moviéndose para un lado, y rápidamente preparó su puño derecho.

"¿Huh?" el poni miró a Alexander, que ahora estaba a su lado.

*POW*

El golpe a su hocico fue tan fuerte, que lo mandó a chocar a la pared de la posada que tenía al otro lado, donde se quedó ahí por unos segundos, y lentamente comenzó a caer al suelo, soltando su arma.

"¿Quién es el cobarde que atacó por la espalda a alguien que no quería usar la violencia?" dijo Alexander mientras volvía a la mesa con los demás. Los otros dos ponis se disculparon en voz alta y se llevaron a su amigo.

"Deirius… ¿Qué acaso me voy a topar con idiotas como esos cada vez que nos movamos?"

"Lamentablemente por no ser una especie conocida, es muy probable." dijo el ciervo.

"Eso fue impresionante Sir Alexander." dijo Nakama mirando con admiración al humano.

"Espero que lleguemos a Canterlot pronto." dijo Alexander mientras le daba una fruta a Dory, que comenzó a comer oculta dentro de la chaqueta de su dueño. "Por lo menos allí hay varios ponis que me conocen."

El poni que estaba encapuchado miró por un momento el lugar en donde había caído el poni, y luego al grupo en donde estaba Alexander.

"(Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme…son varios y al parecer fuertes.)"

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

El grupo ya estaba caminando en dirección al norte. Despertaron temprano, desayunaron en la posada y partieron de inmediato.

"Definitivamente prefiero las mañanas." dijo Alexander. "Lo mejor es que carece de idiotas con armas."

"Entiendo que es molesto, en parte te entiendo." dijo Deirius. "Pero deberías olvidarlo ya."

"¿Sabes? En la semana que estuve en Canterlot NADIE a excepción de los guardias poseían armas. Por eso me parece extraño y ridículo que de la nada comiencen a salir ladrones o bandidos o algún poni sin cerebro pero con un arma."

"¿Estás seguro de que hablas de Canterlot?" preguntó Deirius confundido.

"Muy enserio. Pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso…" dijo Alexander, y miró a Lauren y a Cré. "Entonces chicas. ¿Pueden hacer algún tipo de magia inusual? después de todo no terminamos nuestra charla cuando nos conocimos."

Lauren y Cré recordaron su charla en el templo, y todos se detuvieron.

"Así es." dijo Lauren. "En mi caso, mis habilidades de curación son gracias a la magia de la naturaleza. No conozco a ningún otro unicornio que pueda curar heridos tan rápido como lo hago yo."

"Espera. ¿Solamente tú puedes curar así?" preguntó Alexander mientras él y Warm Shade tomaban con sorpresa esta información. Lauren asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y ese bastón que llevas?"

"Potencia la rapidez con la que puedo sanar." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Y solamente sirve contigo?"

"En teoría sirve con cualquier unicornio, pero solo alguien con mucha experiencia y magia puede aguantar la presión de utilizarlo."

"Wow. Entonces eres una veterana." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Tal vez podría pedirte consejos en el futuro, Lauren." dijo Warm Shade.

"Los Breezies nacemos con magia de la naturaleza." dijo Cré. "Pero yo especialmente nací con una cantidad enorme, mucho más que la de los demás."

"¿Y puedes…hacer algo específico con esa magia?" preguntó Alexander con una sonrisa, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Cré comenzó a sonreír.

"¡Admira!" dijo Cré mientras se concentraba, y en segundos hizo aparecer un arco brillante y unas flechas que parecían estar hechas de energía, ya que se veían con un aura parecida a la magia de Equestria.

Alexander soltó un silbido de Admiración, no solo por haberlo hecho, sino que porque el arco y la flecha eran del tamaño adecuando para que un poni común la use, y como Cré es muy pequeña, eso es decir mucho.

(Al parecer ella ya perfeccionó su magia-kupo. Con algo de práctica, tú también podrás hacer lo mismo-kupo.) le dijo Mogu internamente al humano.

Alexander entonces le apuntó a un árbol grueso que habían pasado hace unos segundos, claramente con la intención de que disparara una flecha en esa dirección.

Cré volvió a sonreír, y sorprendió a Alexander cuando no disparo una, sino tres flechas al mismo tiempo y con precisión.

Cuando estas llegaron al árbol, Alexander logró lo que quería, y una voz aparentemente femenina, se escuchó.

"¡Aaah!"

Todos inmediatamente miraron en dirección al árbol, y la yegua (porque su voz fue femenina) con capucha se movió para el lado, pensando en que la estaban atacando.

"Desde anoche me estabas observando. En el bar." dijo Alexander. "¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?"

"Creo que no tengo opción." dijo la yegua mientras se quitaba la capucha y el traje.

Alexander quedó impresionado con lo que estaba viendo. Warm Shade y Nakama estaban en condiciones similares.

"Es hermoso." dijo Alexander con sinceridad.

"Gracias." respondió la poni con una sonrisa.

La poni no tenía pelaje, pero era como ver la piel de un animal acuático. Era de color amarillo, pero su color empezaba a cambiar a un purpura a medida que se veía su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Básicamente la parte inferior de su lomo y sus patas eran purpuras. Sus patas tenían en sus terminaciones de la parte de atrás lo que parecía la aleta dorsal de un delfín pero más pequeña, y no tenía cascos. Su cola era diferente, sin tener algún tipo de pelo, y con una terminación como una aleta, casi igual a la cola de un delfín.

Pero lo más impresionante era su cabello, ya que tenía un efecto parecido al que tenían el de Celestia y Luna. No ondeaba como el de ellas, pero brillaba de una manera que tenía el efecto de hacerte recordar al mar, además su crin era de color celeste.

"Ya veo. Eres una aquaponi." dijo Deirius.

"¿Aquaponi?" preguntaron Alexander y Warm Shade al mismo tiempo.

"Es la primera vez que veo una." dijo Nakama que todavía estaba sorprendido.

"Es una raza no tan conocida." dijo Deirius. "Tienen dos formas. Su forma de tierra que es la que están viendo ahora, es la más débil pero eso no los hace menos peligrosos a la hora de combatir. Su forma original se muestra cuando están en el océano, y dentro de su territorio, son casi invencibles."

"Impresionante." decía Alexander mientras miraba desde varios ángulos a la poni.

"Mi nombre es Golden Lilat." dijo la aquaponi. "Lamento haberme acercado de esta forma, pero necesito de su ayuda."

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" preguntó Lauren.

"Pude ver como derrotaste fácilmente a ese tipo en el bar anoche." dijo ella mirando a Alexander. "Mi amiga está prisionera en el pueblo cercano de Bordertown. La acorralaron y la derrotaron entre varios."

Alexander notó que Golden Lilat tenía una navaja como arma.

"¿Qué te impide el rescatarla?"

"La prisión es pequeña pero está vigilada por mercenarios que fueron pagados por un noble en el pueblo. Nadie puede entrar ni salir." Golden se puso triste y bajó su cabeza. "Mi amiga me dijo que escapara antes de que me tomaran a mí."

"¿Por qué preocuparse tanto por dejarla en la prisión?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"Porque hoy en la tarde van a subastar el pueblo." Esto tomó por sorpresa a todos.

"¿Subastarlo?" preguntó Alexander.

"Recuerdo que Bordertown tenía problemas monetarios desde hace un par de meses." dijo Lauren.

"Ahora entiendo." dijo Deirius. "El comprador ganara los terrenos, y lo que haya en él. Si tu amiga queda con la condición de prisionera, el nuevo dueño del pueblo podrá hacer lo que quiera con ella, y tengo entendido que los aquaponis son algo raros de encontrar. He escuchado también que los adinerados tienen el gusto de tratar de conseguir mayordomos y criadas de otras razas."

"Deirius." dijo Alexander. "Vamos a Bordertown."

Golden Lilat comenzó a sonreír al escuchar eso.

"¿Quién te dio el poder para elegir eso?"

"Tú no quieres que eso pase." dijo Alexander. "YO no quiero que pase, y puedo apostar lo que sea a que todos aquí piensan lo mismo. Es prácticamente quitarle la libertad y tratarla de la peor manera posible. No creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados."

"¿Acaso tienes un plan que estás tan seguro?"

"De hecho…si, lo tengo." dijo Alexander haciendo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo, y luego miró a Golden Lilat. "Vamos a buscar a tu amiga ¿Ok?" dijo mientras otra vez volvía a mirar desde varias perspectivas a la aquaponi.

"Esto…" Golden estaba algo confundida.

"Lo siento, pero es que para mí eres totalmente llamativa para la vista, no puedo evitarlo ya que es la primera vez que veo y conozco a tu raza."

"Oh…gracias por el cumplido." dijo ella algo sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

El grupo llegó a Bordertown a tiempo. El pueblo era tan o más pequeño que Flowerview y Woodview. Los habitantes no se veían muy alegres, después de todo su pueblo está por ser vendido al mejor postor.

El grupo ubicó en donde sería la subasta. Habían llegado justo cuando quedaban 5 minutos, para el alivio de ellos.

Alexander alcanzó a ver entre todos los que parecían ser compradores a un poni en específico, con un traje que le recordó al de Blueblood, pero en vez de ser blanco era rojo, con una líneas amarillas en los bordes y algunos botones en el cuello.

Tanto Dory como él tuvieron precaución, porque el poni irradiaba un aura verde, como la que tenían antes Chrysalis y Grunt en el pasado.

"Ustedes cuiden a Golden Lilat por si acaso." dijo Alexander. "Y traten de que el tipo de allá no la vea."

"De acuerdo." dijo Deirius. "Pero aún no me dices cuál es el plan."

"Ustedes vayan a la prisión. Estoy seguro que sirviendo a la realeza, tal vez puedas convencerlos de que no hagan una estupidez. Si insisten en pelear…bueno, no tendremos opción."

Deirius asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y tú?"

"Debo vigilar a ese tipo." dijo volviendo a mirar al poni con el aura verde. "Me da muy mala espina."

"(Y no lo decimos solamente por su apariencia.)" dijo Dory.

Deirius entendió lo que dijeron ambos y fue a decirles el plan a los demás.

Los minutos pasaron, y un poni se subió a una especie de escenario.

"Buenas tardes a todos." dijo el aparente anfitrión. Los aldeanos estaban todos atrás, para saber que sería de su pueblo.

"Tengo un par de planes para estas tierras." dijo un poni.

"Sigue soñando. Yo me quedaré con estas tierras." dijo otro.

"Ya lo veremos." dijo el poni con el aura verde.

"(Eso va para ti.)" pensó Alexander.

"Comenzaremos la subasta del pueblo de Bordertown de acuerdo a lo planeado hace dos semanas por su nulo pago de los impuestos desde hace dos meses." dijo el anfitrión.

Los aldeanos parecían tristes. Alexander se preguntó que estaría pasando para que no pudieran pagar sus impuestos.

Impuestos…

"(Un segundo. ¿Impuestos?)" pensó Alexander asombrado. Realmente no había visto nada de eso durante su tiempo en Equestria, le sorprendió escuchar de esto.

BGM: watch?v=PTHYnXmavng (Questioning ~ Moderato 2007 - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

"¡La oferta comienza en 1.000 kel!"

"(10 bits.)" dijo Alexander, y luego comenzó a reír.

"¡1.300!"

"1.500"

"2.000"

Mientras seguían pujando más, Alexander se acercó a los aldeanos.

"Disculpen." dijo el humano sorprendiendo a todos. "¿Quién es la mayor autoridad del pueblo?"

Una yegua de crin y cola café, de color crema y Cutie Mark de un pedazo de madera como los que fueron cortados por un hacha, se acercó entre la multitud.

"Yo soy." dijo de manera seria. Alexander pensó que debe estar realmente furiosa por la situación.

"¿Por qué no han podido pagar los impuestos últimamente?" dijo Alexander con una ceja levantada. "¿Tienen algún tipo de problema?"

La poni bajó la cabeza algo enojada.

"En los últimos meses, los bandidos han aumentado en número, pasan siempre por aquí y por Woodview y Flowerview. Terminamos usando el dinero que nos queda para alimentar a nuestros hijos y familiares."

Alexander no le gustó como sonaba esto. "Entiendo…" luego miró con una sonrisa a la poni. "Mis colegas y yo desbaratamos a unos bandidos en Flowerview. No sé si serán los mismos de los que habla, pero no creo que molesten más ya que están encerrados en Canterlot en estos momentos."

"Ya no importa." dijo ella mientras los demás aldeanos alrededor se ponían tristes. "Cualquiera de esos idiotas que compre el pueblo se va a deshacer de nosotros y usara las tierras para cualquier otra cosa."

"No se dé por vencida tan fácilmente." dijo Alexander. "Si yo comprara el pueblo… ¿Estaría bien con eso?"

"¿Qué planeas hacer con él?" preguntó casi enojada la poni.

"Nada." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo a todos.

"… ¿Nada?"

"Yo debo ir a Canterlot, tengo mis asuntos, y yo no soy de aquí. Yo vivo en un pueblo llamado Ponyville."

"¿Ponyville?"

"Así es." Alexander cada vez está más convencido de que algo malo está pasando desde que él y Warm Shade llegaron aquí. "No se preocupe por eso…pero me gustaría que se quedaran a ver el resultado." terminó diciendo el humano con una sonrisa.

Los aldeanos quedaron más confundidos, mientras Alexander iba devuelta a ver cómo iba la subasta.

"5.000"

"5.300"

"5.700"

Alexander estaba haciendo los cálculos. Tenía que esperar hasta descubrir al mejor postor, ahí es donde importa.

"¡6.000!"

"¡6.200!"

"Ooooh. 6.200 kel." dijo el anfitrión. "6.200 a la una…"

"10.000"

BGM –OFF-

Varios de los que estaban pujando antes miraron al poni en cuestión que pujo más alto que todos. Era el tipo con el aura de color 'verde Grunt', y tenía una sonrisa que no era agradable a la vista.

Uno a uno los nobles y adinerados que pujaron antes se fueron sentando resignados.

"10.000 kel. Vaya." dijo el anfitrión. "Me parece que estamos llegando al término, 10.000 a la una…"

"10.000 a las dos…"

Los aldeanos tenían la mirada baja con los ojos cerrados.

"¡20.000 kel!"

BGM –OFF-

BGM: watch?v=FXigFDxNUeI (Questioning ~ Allegro 2007 - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

El poni del aura, y luego todos los demás incluyendo a los aldeanos miraron al que pujó el doble de la última oferta:

Alexander.

"Sorpresa." dijo Alexander haciendo un guiño con su ojo derecho.

"¿Q-quién es él?" preguntó uno de los ponis.

"Mejor dicho… ¿Qué ES él?" dijo otro.

"Es la primera vez que veo a un ser como ese…" dijo un tercer poni.

"¡20.500!" dijo el poni del aura verde.

"¡21.000 kel!" dijo Alexander.

"Woooow. ¡21.000 kel! Se va a la una…"

"¡22.000!"

"24.000 kel"

El poni arrugo su cara, pero al parecer aún no se daba por vencido.

"¡25.000!"

"26.000 kel" dijo Alexander con el tono de voz siguiendo algún ritmo.

"¡27.000!"

"28.000 kel"

"¡29.000!"

"30.000 kel" En este punto todos estaban con la boca abierta, y todos se estaban preguntando porqué pujaban tanto por esta tierra. Lo cierto es que ambos tienen una meta: La aquaponi. La diferencia es que uno quiere usarla a su antojo, y el otro la quiere liberar.

"¡35.000!" El poni ya estaba enojado en este punto. "¡No creo que en este punto puedas pujar más! ¿¡Por qué te interesa tanto este pedazo de tierra!?"

"Lo mismo va para ti." dijo Alexander. "¿Qué te interesa TANTO de Bordertown que estás dispuesto a gastar 350 bits por él?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo." dijo el poni pensando que gano, porque Alexander no seguía pujando.

"3…35.000 kel a la una…" el anfitrión estaba honestamente sorprendido.

"Buen intento, criatura." dijo el poni. "Apuesto a que ni siquiera debes tener un solo kel en este momento."

"35.000 kel a las dos…"

"Lo siento señor adinerado…pero el juego se acabó." dijo Alexander, y miró al anfitrión. "¡Hey! ¡Anfitrión!"

"¿Eh?" el anfitrión miró confundido a Alexander.

"50.000 kel" luego Alexander miró al otro poni. "Dime que miento ahora."

Los aldeanos estaban boquiabiertos.

Los otros adinerados estaban boquiabiertos.

El propio poni que estaba tratando de pujar más que Alexander estaba boquiabierto.

"…pero…" el poni no sabía que decir.

"50.000 kel…a la una…"

Nadie habló, era un absoluto silencio.

"50.000 kel…a las dos…"

El silencio continuaba. Alexander se sacó su mochila y la tomó con sus manos. "Jaque Mate."

Como por arte de magia, el anfitrión recupero toda su energía, y dio el martillazo más fuerte que Alexander ha escuchado.

"¡Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeendido!"

BGM –OFF-

Los Aldeanos no sabían que decir, los nobles y adinerados se preguntaban cómo ese ser podía llegar a ese extremo. El poni del aura estaba peor que todos los otros juntos.

Alexander se acercó hasta el anfitrión.

"¿Debo pagar ahora mismo?"

"De ser posible, sería lo más conveniente." dijo el anfitrión con una sonrisa.

Alexander abrió su mochila, abrió su bolsota de bits, y comenzó a sacarlos, para el deleite del anfitrión.

"100…200…300…"

Tomo los últimos 200 y pagó por el documento que lo acreditaba como el nuevo dueño.

"Firme aquí." dijo el anfitrión mientras le daba una pluma y una tinta.

Alexander puso su firma y guardó el papel.

"Perfecto." dijo Alexander mientras caminaba alejándose del lugar.

"¡Un momento!" dijo la poni de antes y que posiblemente era la alcaldesa de Bordertown. "¿Qué pasará con nosotros ahora?"

"Como dije antes: Nada." volvió a decir Alexander. "Oh espere." dijo el humano mientras sacaba más bits de su bolsota y se los entregaba a la alcaldesa.

"Para que paguen los impuestos a futuro." dijo Alexander pasándole los 100 bits. "Y también tengo mi primera y única orden: Como estoy viajando, dejo a cargo a la Alcaldesa de Bordertown. Mientras yo este fuera del pueblo, ella tendrá el mismo poder que yo."

La alcaldesa no sabía que decir, aunque guardó inmediatamente los bits. Los aldeanos aún no podían procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Yo por mi parte tengo un asunto delicado que atender." dijo Alexander alejándose y buscando a los demás. "(¡Dory!)"

"(Dime.)" dijo Dory.

"(Hora de ir con los demás.)" dijo Alexander, y volvió a mirar a la alcaldesa. "¿Dónde está la prisión?"

.

.

.

.

Alexander fue corriendo y siguiendo las indicaciones de la alcaldesa. No tardó ni cinco minutos y pudo encontrar al grupo.

"Creo que me perdí de la diversión." dijo Alexander al ver la escena.

"Oh Alexander." dijo Deirius con una sonrisa. "Y si, se podría decir que te perdiste la fiesta." dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor mientras reía.

Había un total de quince ponis en el suelo. Cinco pegasos y los demás eran ponis de tierra.

"Lo malo es que no podemos romper el cerrojo de la prisión." dijo Warm Shade mientras todos miraban el candado que era algo grande. "Al parecer está reforzado con magia. Ninguno de nosotros ha podido abrirlo."

Alexander se acercó a la puerta con el candado, sacó a Fortia, y…

*¡POW!*

Todos vieron sorprendidos como el candado se hizo pedazos al ser golpeado por el arma de Alexander.

"Listo." dijo el humano con una sonrisa mientras entraba.

Cuando entró, se dio cuenta que con suerte habían 5 celdas, pero estaban bien hechas.

Caminó hasta el fondo ya que las otras cuatro estaban vacías. Y encontró finalmente a la aquaponi.

"Entonces eres tú."

BGM: watch?v=xpWe23w3_is (Here we are! The Shepards' garrison - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

La aquaponi era algo parecida a Golden Lilat. Era un poco más alta, en vez ser de color amarillo con purpura, era de un color azul que iba cambiando a celeste desde la parte inferior de su lomo hacia abajo. Su cabello era más largo, y de color naranjo, con los mismos efectos que el de su amiga.

"Quién e… ¿Huh?" la aquaponi se confundió por un segundo. "Es la…primera vez que veo a una especie como la tuya."

"Lo mismo digo. Bueno, vi a tu amiga, pero recién hoy me enteré de que los aquaponis existían." dijo Alexander.

"¿Quién eres?" dijo ahora su pregunta completa.

"Alexander Woodgate." dijo Alexander. "Soy un humano, y también el nuevo dueño de Bordertown." dijo sonriendo y mostrando el papel que lo acredita como dueño.

La aquaponi se alejó un poco del humano, y él comenzó a reír.

"Tranquila. Tu amiga nos pidió ayuda y vinimos a rescatarte todos juntos." dijo Alexander. "Tampoco le haré daño ni voy a perjudicar de algún modo al pueblo."

"¿Dices la verdad?" preguntó la aquaponi, al parecer comenzando a creerle.

"Tengo a un ciervo, a una breezie, a dos unicornios y a un changeling allí afuera que te pueden decir que estoy hablando en serio." dijo Alexander. "Golden Lilat también está allí afuera esperándote.

"Entonces necesito salir de aquí…. ¿Qué pasó con los guardias?"

"Descansando en el piso." dijo Alexander mientras tomaba nuevamente a Fortia. "Mantente atrás."

El cerrojo de la celda en donde estaba la aquaponi era más fácil de romper que el de la entrada.

"Puedes salir." dijo Alexander habiendo literalmente roto la reja de la celda. "Por cierto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Swift Strike." dijo la aquaponi. "Capitana del primer escuadrón de batalla de Rainysight."

"Lamento decir que no conozco Rainysight, pero es un gusto el conocerte."

"Me alegra ver que no todas las especies sean idiotas como los tipos que me dejaron aquí."

"Créeme, yo actualmente pienso lo mismo." dijo Alexander suspirando. "Vamos."

BGM –OFF-

"¡Lilat!"

"¡Strike!"

Ambas aquaponis se estaban saludando, y grupo les dio un momento para hablar.

"Estamos listas." dijo Golden Lilat.

"Aún no les he agradecido como se debe." dijo Swift Strike mientras hacía una reverencia. "Muchas gracias a todos."

"No hay de qué." dijo Alexander haciendo con su mano izquierda el símbolo de la paz.

"Muy bien, hora de…"

"¡LO SABÍA!"

Todo el grupo miró al otro extremo. El poni con el aura verde vino, y con veinte mercenarios más.

"¡Sabía que también viniste por ella!" dijo furioso.

"Ya es tarde." le dijo Alexander. "Además yo soy el dueño de Bordertown ahora, así que ya no puedes hacerle nada." dijo esto último apuntando con su dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda hacia sí mismo.

Ante esto, todos menos Swift Strike lo quedaron mirando.

"Es… ¿Es en serio?" dijo Deirius. "¿Eso fue lo que hiciste cuando te quedaste allí?"

"Alguien tenía que vigilar que el tipo este no comprara el pueblo." dijo Alexander mostrando su mochila. "¿Y adivina quién es el que tiene más dinero aquí?"

"¡Ninguno! dijo el poni. ¡Ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo de aquí!"

"Tendré una buena charla con ambas Princesas cuando lleguemos a Canterlot…lo juro." dijo Alexander comenzando a enojarse, y llamando por un momento la atención de Lauren y Deirius.

"Siete contra veinte…" dijo Swift Strike. "Si tuviera un arma…"

"Usa mi lanza." dijo Deirius mientras le daba dicha lanza. "La compré en Woodview, pero no la he ocupado."

"¿Pero y como pelearás tú?"

"Créeme…no la necesito."

"¡Ocho contra veinte!" dijo Cré. "También estoy aquí."

"En realidad Swift lo dijo bien." habló Alexander. "Recuerda que Lauren no pelea."

"¡Dejen de ignorarnos! ¡Ataquen!" ordenó el poni a sus guardias personales.

BGM: watch?v=ysX_CvJdpuM (Training - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

"¿Qué tan difíciles fueron los mercenarios de antes?" preguntó Alexander.

"Igual que los bandidos de Flowerview." dijo Deirius.

"Interesante." dijo Alexander mientras por instinto dio una orden. "Golden Lilat, Swift Strike Encárguense de los tipos de la izquierda."

"Entendido." dijeron ambas.

"Nakama. Ayuda a Deirius con los de la derecha."

"Claro." dijo Nakama acercándose a Deirius. "Espero no molestarlo Sr. Deirius."

"Muéstrame lo que tienes chico." dijo Deirius con una sonrisa.

"Shade. Tú y yo al centro."

"No hagas nada peligroso." dijo el changeling

"Tú tampoco." dijo Alexander. "¡Cré! ¡Quédate cerca de Lauren y proporciona apoyo de ser necesario con tu magia!"

"¡No hay problema!" dijo Cré mientras comenzaba a usar su magia, creando el mismo arco con flechas de antes.

"(Dory. ¿Quieres ir con Lauren o quieres ayudar en la pelea?)"

"(Quiero ayudar.)" dijo ella. "(Sé que soy fuerte y que puedo ayudar.)"

"Entonces te transformaré." dijo Alexander mientras sacaba la flor para transformar a Dory y se la puso en la cabeza por un momento.

Apenas comenzó a transformarse, Dory saltó hasta el piso, y dejó de ser invisible, poniéndose al lado de Alexander.

Antes de ir a pelear, todos pudieron verla, y todos estaban sorprendidos, pero Deirius, Lauren y Cré lo estaban aún más.

"¡EXPLICACIONES LUEGO!" gritó fuerte Alexander. "¡Enfóquense en lo que importa ahora!"

Todos corrieron en las direcciones indicadas.

Dory cargó una bola de energía en su boca mientras volaba al nivel de la cabeza de Alexander.

"(¡Que comience la fiesta!)" gritó Dory después de haber lanzado su ataque.

La bola hizo una explosión que sacó a varios volando y alteró la concentración de muchos de los mercenarios.

No hace falta decir que Alexander y los demás aprovecharon la oportunidad para dar vuelta la situación.

Los movimientos de Lilat y Strike parecían una coreografía. Su sincronización era impresionante mientras iban hiriendo guardia tras guardia.

Nakama y Deirius fueron una buena dupla, ya que Deirius era fuerte y derrotaba a los guardias con facilidad, y cuando varios intentaban atacar al mismo tiempo, la precisión y velocidad de Nakama era suficiente para acabarlos.

Warm Shade, Alexander y Dory atacaban continuamente usando sus reflejos y su entrenamiento para moverse entre los guardias e ir derrotando uno tras otro.

BGM –OFF-

Después de una abrumadora victoria, y de haber dejado al poni del aura en prisión por orden de la alcaldesa, todos comenzaron a caminar fuera del pueblo, y en dirección a Canterlot.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=2ajhgkYFCG0 (Route 201 (Daytime) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Music Extended)

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Dory!" dijo Dory mientras hacía un guiño con su ojo izquierdo. "¡Es un placer poder conocer a algunos, y poder hablar con los que ya conocía!"

Dory estaba realmente animada mientras observaba como casi todos estaban al frente y alrededor de ella.

"Es la primera vez que veo algo parecido…" dijo Nakama. "Realmente me tomó por sorpresa que sea tu mascota Alex."

"La primera vez yo estaba igual." dijo Alexander aguantando la risa por ver la reacción de todos.

Golden Litat y Swift Strike estaban simplemente fascinadas, Nakama estaba admirándola, Warm Shade y Alexander estaban viendo como ocurría todo. Deirius, Lauren y Cré estaban mirando también, pero algo serios.

"Alexander…" dijo Lauren finalmente. "¿Cómo es esto posible?"

"¿Mmmm?" Alexander inclinó su cabeza para un lado, algo confundido. "¿No sabías de la transformación de Dory?"

"No…" dijo Deirius. "Ninguno de los tres sabíamos de esa transformación."

"¿En serio?" dijo Alexander más confundido ahora. "Dory me contó que antes podía transformarse con una flor que estaba en el paraíso floral, pero que actualmente ya no está."

Esto tomó por sorpresa a los tres.

"¡¿Hablas en serio?!" dijo Deirius con un cierto tono de inseguridad.

Alexander asintió con la cabeza. "Esta flor." dijo mientras les mostraba la flor en cuestión.

Los tres se acercaron a ver la flor y la analizaron minuciosamente.

"Es casi igual a la que tiene en su cabeza cuando es un erizo." dijo Lauren.

"Lo mismo pensé yo la primera vez." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a reír, y luego cambió el tema. "Entonces Lilat y Strike nos acompañaran hasta Canterlot ¿Verdad?"

"Deben hablar con las Princesas. Seguramente para pedir ayuda a volver a su ciudad natal." dijo Deirius. "Honestamente no sé cómo terminaron por esta zona, pero no quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos."

Lilat y Strike se acercaron a Alexander.

"Realmente agradecemos que nos dejen acompañarlos." dijo Lilat.

"Si necesitan ayuda con algo como lo de hoy, no duden ni por un instante. Ayudaremos en lo que sea."

"Contamos con ustedes entonces." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

"Alex, creo que deberías mostrarles su otra forma a los demás antes de que se sorprendan nuevamente en el futuro." dijo Warm Shade mientras veía como Dory estaba volando alrededor de todos sus recientes compañeros que estaban maravillados.

"Tienes razón." dijo Alexander. "(Dory, lo siento pero hay que cambiarte. Recuerda que es está bien que ellos te conozcan, pero mejor que no te vean los demás en general.)"

"(Ya hablé un poco con todos así que está bien.)" dijo Dory mientras comenzaba a bajar.

Los demás miraron a Alexander que estaba tomando a su mascota que se acomodó con una sonrisa.

"¿Les gustó ver a Dory con esta forma? Esperen a ver la otra." dijo él mientras le ponía nuevamente la flor, y Dory comenzó a brillar.

Un 'Oooooohh' se escuchó por parte de todos, y unos cuantos 'Aaaaawwww' también.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

Fluttershy estaba caminando junto con Angel a la casa de Alexander con una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie.

Finalmente llegó, y tocó un par de veces la puerta.

No había respuesta.

Algo confundida, volvió a tocar la puerta.

No había respuesta.

Fluttershy se preocupó por un segundo.

"Puede que a lo mejor este comprando algo…iré a ver a la plaza." dijo Fluttershy mientras ella y Angel que estaba acomodado en la cola de la pegaso partían al pueblo.

 **[NDA: Al parecer se está juntando una pandilla por aquí (?). Realmente espero con ansias cuando lean el próximo capítulo :3]**


	35. XXXV: La Indeseada Errante

**[Parecerá algo raro que haya subido tan pronto este capítulo, pero inesperadamente tuve mucho tiempo libre, así que no perdí el tiempo. Nuevamente repito que si me salté algún error, o alguna incongruencia en cuanto a los hechos/datos en este capítulo, serán arreglados lo más pronto posible. Disfruten el capítulo :3]**

 **Capítulo XXXV: La Indeseada Errante.**

Alexander, Warm Shade, y todos los demás continuaban su camino hacia la ciudad de Canterlot.

"Shade." dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba a su amigo. "A estas alturas no puedes decirme que algo no anda mal."

El changeling se puso más serio.

"Sé que algo anda mal, pero no podemos hacer nada estúpido tampoco. Ya confían en nosotros hasta cierto punto."

"Tienes razón." Alexander se puso de brazos cruzados. "¿En qué punto Equestria se volvió violento de un día para otro?"

"¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?" preguntó Lauren acercándose.

"Asuntos que dejamos atrás cuando fuimos teletransportados hacia ustedes." dijo rápidamente Alexander. "No habíamos hablado de eso por las situaciones que hemos tenido hasta ahora."

"Oh…lo siento." dijo Lauren que al parecer se puso triste, considerando que fue ella la que los trajo hasta aquí.

"No te preocupes Lauren. Tenías una razón para hacerlo." le explicó Alexander para hacerla sentir mejor.

"Lo nuestro puede esperar un poco." dijo Warm Shade uniéndose.

Lauren volvió a sonreír, y asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias." dijo ella mientras miraba un punto en donde había varias montañas. "¿Ven las montañas de allí? Canterlot está justo donde comienzan esas montañas."

"Ya veo…" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono.

"(Se ve algo diferente a la entrada que conocemos.)" dijo internamente Alexander.

"(¿Será la entrada de la parte trasera? Después de todo aún no hemos explorado todo Canterlot.)" dijo Dory que también estaba mirando y que estaba en el hombro derecho de Alexander, en su forma de erizo.

"(Tienes razón. No puedo asegurar nada…aún.)" dijo el humano.

Alexander y Shade caminaron más rápido, llegando hasta el resto del grupo. Alexander notó de inmediato una especie de bosque que había al este, mientras ellos seguían caminando al norte.

"Deirius." dijo el humano, llamando la atención del ciervo. "El bosque que está al este… ¿Tiene algo de especial?"

"No que yo sepa." dijo Deirius. "De hecho ni siquiera tiene algún nombre. Solamente sé que es un bosque que está justo al lado de donde comienzan las montañas que protegen el Templo de la Gratitud." todo esto lo dijo mientras seguía mirando al frente.

"(Dory… ¿Sientes eso?)" dijo Alexander. "(No sé por qué, pero puedo sentir algo…aunque no sé qué es…)"

"(Tienes razón.)" dijo Dory. "(Puedo sentir a alguien con miedo acercándose…)"

Alexander siguió mirando el bosque, hasta que él y Dory descubrieron la razón de sus sospechas: Una pequeña figura se venía acercando lentamente hacia el grupo. Alexander pudo ver un color azul a su alrededor…era el color de su aura.

"Deirius." dijo Alexander deteniéndose. "¿Nadie vive en ese bosque?"

"Nadie puede vivir en ese bosque." dijo Deirius. "No tiene lo necesario para sobrevivir por mucho tiempo."

"Entonces explícame como es que algo acaba de salir de ahí, y viene en dirección a nosotros."

Ante esto el grupo miró hacia la dirección en la que estaba mirando el humano, pudiendo ver la figura.

Alexander comenzó a correr, ya que la figura le recordaba mucho a Ruby, por ende debía ser un potrillo.

Acercándose más, se dio cuenta de que el potrillo se cayó, y alcanzó a ver algo rojo, lo que hizo que corriera más rápido.

Alexander llegó hasta la figura, y efectivamente era un potrillo, y tenía una pata trasera herida, al parecer desde hace un buen rato. Ahora estaba inconsciente, ya que parecía estar durmiendo. Rápidamente lo tomó en sus brazos y corrió devuelta al grupo.

"¡Es un pequeño y está herido! ¡Lauren!" gritó Alexander con fuerzas.

Lauren de inmediato preparó su bastón y se acercó hasta el humano.

.

.

.

.

Lentamente el pequeño recobró la vista, levantándose con cuidado, pero luego recordó lo que pasó.

"¡Aaah! ¿¡Donde estoy!? ¡Los viajeros! ¡Don-"

Un casco que comenzó a hacerle cariño en la cabeza suavemente lo calmó.

"Tranquilo pequeño." dijo Lauren en un tono comparable al de Fluttershy.

"Realmente me diste un susto." dijo Alexander agachándose para ver al pequeño. "Con esa herida que tenías en una de tus patas."

El pequeño inmediatamente revisó su pata que debía estar herida, pero no lo estaba. Luego miró a Lauren y a Alexander.

"¿Ustedes me curaron?"

"Yo te fui a buscar, porque te caíste y al parecer te desmayaste." dijo Alexander para luego apuntar con su dedo pulgar a Lauren. "Ella fue quien te curó, así que es a ella a quien debes agradecerle."

El pequeño miró a Lauren.

"Muchas gracias," dijo con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes y con los ojos cerrados.

Lauren comenzó a reír y volvió a hacerle cariño al pequeño.

"No hay problema mi pequeño poni."

"¿Podemos saber la razón por la que estabas herido y venías hacia nosotros?" preguntó Alexander. Los demás del grupo estaban mirando al pequeño pero desde más lejos.

Deirius cuando vio al pequeño comenzó a pensar en algo.

"(Estoy seguro que he visto a ese pequeño en algún lado…)"

El pequeño al parecer recordó la razón por la que venía de prisa, ya que su cara cambió rápidamente a una de preocupación.

"¡Ahora recuerdo! ¡Por favor! ¡Tienen que ayudarnos!"

Esto llamó la atención de todos y los que estaban lejos se acercaron.

"¡Mi madre está encerrada en una construcción que hay en el bosque! ¡Unos desconocidos dijeron algo de dinero por un rescate!"

Alexander miró a todos, que tenían la misma expresión seria, y luego miró a Deirius.

"No hay necesidad de que lo diga. ¿Verdad?"

Deirius negó con la cabeza, y rápidamente todos se levantaron y prepararon sus cosas.

.

.

.

.

En una habitación cerrada, una yegua estaba atada y no podía moverse. Del otro lado de la habitación se podían escuchar ruidos de que había movimiento.

La yegua hizo su mejor esfuerzo en tratar de escuchar lo que estaba pasando del otro lado.

"Hehehe...esto realmente es una sorpresa." dijo una voz que sonaba masculina, y adulta.

"¿Te gusta? Es sorprendente que no te asustes…estoy orgullosa de cómo me he cuidado." dijo una voz femenina y con un tono algo juguetón.

"En algún mercado negro, podríamos sacar un buen precio contigo."

"¿Crees que puedes con esto hechicero?"

"¿Qué tal si te lo demuestro ahora?"

Del otro lado de la habitación, ambos seres en realidad estaban preparándose para luchar. Uno tenía ropas oscuras y unos collares alrededor de su cuello con símbolos raros. La yegua en cambio, parecía ser más alta, y no con la forma que muchos piensan que tendría si solo escucharan su voz.

"¿Listo para bailar?" preguntó la yegua mientras comenzaba a correr a una velocidad impresionante, mientras se escuchaba mucho ruido al hacerlo.

El otro poni inmediatamente tomó un objeto pequeño que estaba entre las cosas que tenía en el collar, y comenzó a brillar emitiendo una especie de onda casi invisible.

En ese momento, la yegua se detuvo.

"Pero… ¿Qué…ocurre?" la yegua comenzó rápidamente a sentirse cansada, y las energías que tenía antes se agotaban rápidamente.

"Esto, mi interesante criatura." comenzó a hablar el semental. "Es un…digamos que un 'prototipo' que mi señor me ha dado, y que necesitaba usarse para probarlo." luego comenzó a reír. "Y puedo decir que definitivamente funciona, hehehe…"

"No puede…ser…" la yegua lentamente comenzó a caer.

"Déjenla en la otra habitación." dijo el semental, al parecer ordenándole a más ponis. "Como dije antes…en el mercado negro puede que nos dé una buena suma."

"No…suéltenme…" la yegua intentaba zafarse, pero el simple hecho de ponerse de pie le costaba.

"Ahora entiendo por qué está tan confiado en los planes que se vienen." dijo el semental mientras comenzaba a reír.

.

.

.

.

Alexander y los demás seguían moviéndose lo más rápido posible, pero también lo más sigiloso que podían, para no llamar la atención de cualquiera que pueda estar vigilando.

"Hay una zona sin árboles en donde está la construcción." dijo el pequeño que estaba siendo cargado por Alexander mientras se movían. "Logré ver que la manilla de la puerta cambió de color por un momento cuando escapaba…"

"Un cerrojo mágico." dijo Deirius.

"Déjenme la puerta a mí." dijo Alexander.

"Shade." dijo Alexander llamando la atención de su amigo. "¿Crees que puedas volar para revisar donde está la construcción sin que te vean?"

"Considéralo hecho." dijo mientras se movía hasta Cré. "Discúlpame por un segundo Cré…"

Acto seguido, un destello verde rodeó a Warm Shade por un instante, y pasó a convertirse en Cré.

Varios de los nuevos acompañantes, específicamente el pequeño, Nakama, Golden Lilat y Swift Strike quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Ah, olvidé que ustedes no lo sabían." dijo Alexander aguantando la risa mientras Shade comenzaba a volar. "La raza de Warm Shade puede mimetizar cualquier apariencia, siempre y cuando sea una real."

"¿No le molesta transformarse…bueno…en algo del sexo femenino?" preguntó Cré.

"Eres la más pequeña del grupo." respondió Alexander. "Lo hizo para poder pasar desapercibido a simple vista, aunque estoy seguro de que le incomoda un poco."

En ese momento le surgió una duda.

"Oye campeón." dijo llamándole la atención al pequeño. "¿Cómo es que lograste escapar?"

El potrillo miró a Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Cuando nos estaban amarrando con cuerdas… ¡Una señorita yegua muy alta y con muchas patas comenzó a ayudarnos!"

Ante esto todos se detuvieron.

"¿Qué?" se pudo escuchar al unísono, incluyendo a Alexander.

"Ella incluso me dijo que me fuera corriendo antes de que fuera tarde." luego el pequeño se puso triste. "Es por eso que salí a buscar ayuda de inmediato."

"Pero te heriste en el proceso." dijo Lauren. "Agradecemos que nos hayas encontrado y contado de la situación, pero para la próxima debes tener más cuidado."

"¡Ok!" dijo el pequeño con la misma sonrisa mostrando los dientes de antes. Todos no pudieron evitar el sonreír. Tener a un pequeño con esperanzas realmente anima este tipo de situaciones.

"Ya ubiqué la construcción." dijo Warm Shade mientras bajaba con todos, ya de vuelta en su forma original. "No estamos muy lejos, pero al parecer hay más bandidos vigilando el lugar. Son más que los guardias que vigilaban la prisión del pueblo de antes, fácilmente más de veinte."

Deirius por un momento tuvo una pequeña duda, y miró a Alexander.

"¿De casualidad tienes alguna idea de cómo poder avanzar de esos tipos?"

Algunos se extrañaron que le preguntara específicamente a Alexander.

"Podemos con todos ellos sin ningún problema." dijo Swift Strike. "Somos claramente superiores en combate."

"Nunca tientes a la suerte en estas situaciones, Strike." dijo Alexander pensando con la mano izquierda en su mentón. "Shade. ¿Pudiste ver la posición de los tipos?"

"Todos estaban cuidando la puerta de enfrente." dijo el changeling.

"…" Alexander estaba pensando rápidamente en una manera de quitar ese obstáculo. Deirius estaba mirando a Alexander con una sonrisa. Lauren notó esto y miró al ciervo con curiosidad.

"Ok." dijo Alexander, al parecer teniendo un plan. "Tengo una idea." luego miró a Cré. "Necesitaré de tu ayuda Cré."

Cré asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Me alegra ayudar!"

.

.

.

.

Ahora había dos yeguas atrapadas en dos habitaciones diferentes…pero extrañamente, una le estaba dando la espalda a la otra, con una muralla que impedía que se tocaran.

"Lo lamento…" comenzó a decir la yegua que trató de luchar con el semental. "Intenté salvarte también, pero fallé…"

La yegua recuerda lo que pasó antes: Cuando estaban por amarrar a su hijo, algo vino desde uno de los rincones de la habitación…algo grande y amenazante a su parecer, que todos se asustaron en ese momento. Ese algo comenzó a derrotar a los bandidos con facilidad. Parecía tener más fuerza que los demás y una mayor movilidad. Fue ahí cuando su hijo se zafó de las cuerdas.

"¡Huye pequeño! ¡Ahora!" dijo la criatura, que tenía una voz femenina.

Justo cuando el pequeño escapó, el hechicero salió de otra habitación y usó un hechizo en la puerta, para luego ver a la criatura.

"Llévense a la otra yegua a una de las habitaciones." dijo el hechicero.

Luego ocurrió la 'lucha' en la que por alguna razón ella no pudo ganar. Y ahora ambas están atadas y sin poder hacer nada. La otra yegua tiene muchas más ataduras que la primera.

"No tienes de qué disculparte." dijo la madre. "Salvaste a mi hijo, y por eso te doy las gracias."

"Pero estamos en medio de un bosque…" dijo la otra yegua.

"Mi hijo no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente." dijo ella tratando de alegrar a la otra yegua.

"Entre Canterlot y este bosque hay mucha distancia…" dijo la otra yegua.

"¡Ya cállense ustedes dos!" gritó el hechicero desde la sala principal. "Si siguen cuchicheando las haré dormir." Luego miró a unos bandidos que todavía estaban adentro. "Vayan a vigilar con los demás. El esposo debería llegar en un par de horas más, una sola si es que está desesperado. Cuando traiga la recompensa…lo acabamos."

Los bandidos comenzaron a reír y salieron al exterior, mientras la madre comenzaba a llorar. La otra yegua sentía una impotencia terrible.

.

.

.

.

Cuando los bandidos salieron al exterior, los otros que estaban alrededor los miraron.

"¿Dijo algo nuevo el jefe?"

"El esposo debería venir en un par de horas." dijo uno de los que venía desde el interior. "Ya no falta mucho."

Se pusieron en sus puestos y comenzaron a vigilar.

"Pues debería darse prisa, antes de que esa otra cosa se coma a su esposa."

"¿Sabes? Yo también me asuste cuando la vi."

"Ni que lo digas. ¡Era horrible!"

"Ya cállense y concéntrense." dijo otro bandido.

"¿A qué le tienes miedo?" preguntó otro. "¡Esto es pan comido a diferencia de las otras veces!"

"Nuestros colegas que fueron a Flowerview no han mandado noticias aún…" dijo el bandido de antes. "No creo que…"

"¡Cómo crees! No hay manera de que eso ocurra." dijo otro bandido.

Mientras los bandidos seguían hablando, no pudieron notar que un arco brillante se había formado arriba de ellos, y atrás de este…varias flechas esperando a ser usadas.

"No importa como lo veas, no hay manera de queaaAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" El bandido no pudo terminar su frase tras gritar y cayó al piso herido junto con otros dos.

BGM: watch?v=Hi7Lea2tifU (Assault (Galvanized) - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Los demás inmediatamente notaron las flechas y miraron arriba, pudiendo ver el arco que nuevamente comenzaba a disparar.

"¡Aléjense de su rango!" gritó un bandido, y acto seguido se fueron al bosque en diferentes direcciones, pero unos pocos se quedaron usando el techo de la construcción como escudo.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" dijo un bandido, pero inmediatamente fue golpeado en la cabeza por una pata, específicamente la pata de un ciervo.

"Esto no me gusta…no me gusta para nada." dijo otro bandido.

"Mantente alerta…" dijo otro más que estaba con él.

"Donde…dondeaaAAGGHH!" Los bandidos cayeron rápidamente al piso, y lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue un destello negro que voló hacia ellos.

Dos figuras se movían con elegancia en el bosque, confundiendo a los bandidos que alcanzaban a verlas.

*POW*

*POW*

*POW*

Uno a uno iban cayendo por los golpes que Golden Lilat y Swift Strike proporcionaban.

"Mantente cerca de mí, pequeño." dijo Lauren mientras ella cuidaba al potrillo. Cré estaba dentro de su traje, pero concentrada usando el arco y flecha que creo con su magia natural.

"¡TU!" dijo un bandido que alcanzó a ver a Lauren, pero no alcanzó ni a caminar, ya que Alexander le dio un fuerte golpe en la parte inferior de su lomo con Fortia, haciendo que cayera de inmediato al piso.

"(¡Vamos Dory!)"

("Puedo detectar tres sensaciones en el interior.)" dijo ella. "(Una de desesperación, otra de tristeza…y otra de codicia.)"

"(Entendido.)" le dijo Alexander.

Los guardias miraban a su alrededor, teniendo cuidado con el arco y flecha flotantes que seguían allí. Alexander en cambio rodeó la casa, y comenzó a acercarse con cuidado desde atrás.

"¡Aaaahhh!" los otros dos bandidos que estaban vigilando oyeron el grito de su compañero, pero rápidamente Alexander logró golpearlos gracias a la confusión que tenían de ver una criatura que nunca habían visto antes.

"(Es una suerte que tenga el factor sorpresa.)" dijo Alexander internamente mientras veía la manilla de la puerta. "(Debe de estar abierta, porque vimos salir a esos guardias. Está con un hechizo, pero…)"

Tal como lo pensó, no tuvo problemas en abrir la puerta por su inmunidad, pero lo hizo lentamente.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander entró al lugar, estando muy oscuro, pero con la suficiente luz para ver.

"Ya me preguntaba que escándalo había afuera…" dijo una voz. Alexander se puso en guardia de inmediato.

"No me digas que eres alguna especie de refuerzo que pidió el esposo de la yegua…ooooohh." terminó diciendo el hechicero mientras se acercaba. "Es la primera vez que veo una especie como la tuya."

"(Adiós al factor sorpresa…)" pensó Alexander.

"Una variante de mono como tu vendería mucho en el mercado negro."

"Lo siento, pero usualmente los seres vivos e inteligentes no están a la venta." dijo Alexander.

"¿En serio? ¿Podrías decirle lo mismo a los que he vendido antes por favor?"

Alexander apretó Fortia con más fuerza.

"(No puedo dejar ir a este tipo…por ningún motivo.)" pensaba Alexander.

"¿Piensas que puedes detenerme?" preguntó el hechicero. "Pues inténtalo si quieres. Una monstruosidad ya lo intentó antes y falló."

"No estás en derecho de insultar a nadie, además gracias a ella el niño pudo llegar hasta nosotros y pedir nuestra ayuda."

"¡MI HIJO!" se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones.

"¡Cierra la boca!" dijo el hechicero mirando ligeramente en esa dirección.

Ese pequeño momento de distracción fue lo que Alexander necesitaba para acortar la distancia entre él y el hechicero.

Cuando el semental se dio cuenta de que Alexander venía ya a la mitad de distancia que tenía antes, rápidamente tocó el objeto de su collar, y unas ondas casi invisibles volvieron a verse.

"¡Necio! ¿Pensaste que podrías…de…?" el hechicero no siguió, ya que Alexander ya estaba al frente de él y moviendo su arma.

"¡Cómo! ¡Cómo es queEEAaaghh…" Alexander a diferencia de las otras veces, ahora le dio un golpe directo al rostro pero no con toda su fuerza, posiblemente rompiéndole la nariz y algo más si es que, ya que cuando cayó al suelo, comenzó a sangrar.

"…C…co…como…" el hechicero logró hablar. Alexander golpeó el lomo del poni, y quedó inconsciente del dolor.

"(Lo siento Dory, pero si no detenía a este tipo de manera indefinida…podía escapar, y seguir con lo que creo que hacía antes.)" dijo internamente. "(Deirius se encargará de él y los de afuera después.)

"(Entiendo que no estás a gusto con lo que hiciste.)" dijo Dory. "(Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.)"

Alexander suspiró y comenzó a ver con tranquilidad el lugar. Miró la habitación más a la izquierda. De allí escuchó la voz de la madre.

Entrando, pudo ver efectivamente a la madre del pequeño, que estaba amarrada y casi sin poder moverse.

"(Dory, ayúdame.)"

"(De inmediato,)" dijo ella mientras Alexander transformaba a Dory con la flor, y ella con sus patas hizo una especie de corte pequeño generado puramente con aire, y que era visible por un momento, teniendo un color entre celeste y blanco. Esto cortó las cuerdas para dejar libre a la yegua.

"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!" dijo la yegua abrazando al humano. "Quien quiera que sea. ¡Muchas gracias!"

"No hay de qué." respondió el humano. "Espere un poco aquí dentro de la construcción. Mis amigos tal vez aún están peleando con los bandidos restantes.

La yegua tomó la manga de la chaqueta de Alexander, llamándole la atención.

"Por favor…ayúdela." dijo ella.

Alexander recordó que había otra habitación al lado.

"Realmente…necesita ayuda." dijo la yegua, con la cabeza baja.

Alexander recordó lo que dijo el pequeño, asintió con la cabeza, y fue a la otra habitación.

Al entrar, notó que desde su lado no había luz, así que quien estuviera del otro extremo no podría verlo hasta que él se acercara. El extremo al final en cambio, tenía una ventana que iluminaba perfectamente el espacio.

BGM: watch?v=q7bhm3gFrLg (Trine Soundtrack - 05 Crystal Caverns)

Alexander y Dory quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Si antes él se sorprendió con saber de los aquaponis, ahora esto se llevaba el primer lugar en su ranking interno de sorpresas durante este viaje.

"Horrible. ¿Verdad?" se escuchó desde el otro extremo.

Alexander aún no creía lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Estaba totalmente anonadado. Dory estaba en las mismas condiciones.

"Vamos. Ya estoy acostumbrada." volvió a hablar la voz femenina, "Burlas, amenazas, maldiciones…he escuchado de todo."

"(El pequeño no mintió…cuando dijo que tenía muchas patas.)" pensó Alexander.

"Es…es la primera vez que veo algo así." dijo Dory.

La yegua en cuestión tenía la apariencia de una poni, pero también tenía características de otro animal.

Su cuerpo era de color negro pero no tan oscuro, su cara y su pecho eran perfectamente iguales a los de un poni cualquiera y tenía un pelo largo y liso con una mezcla de color blanco y crema, además de tener sus dos patas delanteras al frente sin problemas. La diferencia estaba desde su lomo para atrás, ya que no tenía exactamente un lomo, porque su forma iba cambiando más a la de un ovalo, uno muy grande. A cada lado de la forma ovalada, había tres patas de poni que eran más largas que las delanteras, y cuyas terminaciones tenían un casco del mismo color que su cuerpo, y extrañamente todos parecían tener la forma como si fuera a caminar de puntillas.

En resumidas cuentas, la parte central de su cuerpo era igual al abdomen de una araña, pero con el mismo pelaje de los ponis. El abdomen y todas las patas de la poni, incluyendo las delanteras tenían varias líneas horizontales de colores. En este caso primero eran de color negro, uno más oscuro que el de su cuerpo, luego eran más grandes, de color amarillo y rojo, y finalmente otra línea negra oscura para marcar el término.

Su cara también tenía diferencias, ya que sus ojos eran los mismos que los que tendría un arácnido pero con las mismas pestañas que tendría Rarity, y además arriba de sus ojos, tenía cuatro ojos pequeños más con la misma forma alrededor de su frente. Por último, tenía un par de colmillos pequeños que se notaban más que sus otros dientes.

"¿Qué esperas?" preguntó la yegua. "¡Vamos! ¡Haber si esta vez escucho algo nuevo que agregar a la lista!"

Alexander intentó hablar, pero la yegua lo interrumpió.

"¡Lo sé! ¡YA LO SÉ!" en este punto Alexander y Dory notaron dos cosas:

Primero que la yegua estaba atada con todas sus patas del abdomen juntas y con otras cuerdas más pasando por su abdomen y su pecho, para que no se cayera. Lo segundo era que estaba comenzando a llorar.

"¡Sé perfectamente que nadie se acercara a mí posiblemente el resto de mi vida!" la yegua comenzó a taparse sus ojos con sus cascos delanteros. "¡Ya sé que la soledad será mi compañera por el resto de mis días!" El llanto se hizo más fuerte. "¡YA LO SÉ DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!"

"…" Alexander estaba viendo en forma de aura lo mismo que Dory sentía: Miedo, pero también estaba comenzando a sentir más cosas: Soledad, desesperación, angustia, ira, y muchas cosas más.

BGM –OFF-

Dory inmediatamente supo lo que Alexander estaba pensando, ya que la imagen era clara en la mente del humano.

Ella está sola. Sin nadie en quién apoyarse, en un mundo que no la está tratando de la mejor manera.

Era exactamente como ver a Fluttershy antes de que la conociera, llorando en la plaza de su mundo. Eran las mismas condiciones. Sola, sin amigos y sin nadie que la ayudara.

"Pues yo seré el primero."

BGM: watch?v=wJfmfd_bsQQ (Katawa Shoujo - Innocence: 10-Minute Extension)

La yegua dejó de llorar, pero no se movió. Estuvo así por varios segundos. Alexander esperó a que ella hablara. Tenía que hacerle entender que lo está haciendo por su propia voluntad. No por miedo. No por pena. Lo hace porque quiere ayudarla.

"¿Qué…?" ella finalmente recuperó el habla. "¿Qué fue…lo que…dijiste?"

"Dije…que yo seré el primero." volvió a decir Alexander con calma. Acto seguido comenzó a acercarse lentamente con Dory.

Cuando ella pudo ver finalmente a Alexander, no pudo evitar el sorprenderse completamente por un segundo, ya que nunca había visto a otro ser como él. En ese segundo, Alexander pudo ver en todo su esplender a la yegua, pero pensó que era buena idea el quitarle esas cuerdas.

La yegua salió de su trance, y rápidamente se tapó su cara con sus cascos delanteros. Alexander no pudo evitar el recordar el cómo Fluttershy hizo lo mismo cuando se vieron aquella noche en la plaza.

"¡No! ¡No te acerques!" gritó ella.

Alexander siguió avanzando, con una sonrisa que nunca se le iba. Cuando llegó al frente de ella, comenzó a mirar a los lados para ver sus patas.

"(Dory. Córtale las cuerdas por favor.)"

"Por supuesto." dijo ella. La yegua había visto también a Dory, pero era lo que menos le interesaba. No quería volver a escuchar que alguien la rechazara…no otra vez. No quería escuchar una burla, no quería escuchar otra amenaza…no después de que aquel ser dijera esas palabras.

Cuando cortó todas las cuerdas, ella inmediatamente se levantó, pero no se movió de su sitio. Podía levantarse aún más con sus patas laterales, pero no quería intimidar a la criatura que tenía frente a sus ojos.

"Creo que hay que comenzar presentándonos." dijo Alexander, y suavemente tocó una de las patas delanteras con su mano, y lentamente la movió de la cara de la yegua. Hizo el mismo proceso con la otra, pero ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba temblando.

Era muy parecido al encuentro con Fluttershy, y Alexander lo sabía. Al igual que en esa ocasión, se quedó esperando para que la yegua se calmara.

Finalmente abrió muy lentamente sus dos ojos principales, y acto seguido abrió los otros cuatro pequeños. Ahí pudo ver algo que no pensó ver en toda su vida:

Una sonrisa.

Su cara cambió completamente a una de sorpresa. El llanto de antes aún se le notaba en sus ojos.

"Pero…pero soy tan…diferente." dijo ella muy despacio.

"No." dijo Alexander, mientras la yegua se sorprendía de que hubiera escuchado eso. "Tú eres única, como cada uno que vive en esta vida." luego Alexander aumentó su sonrisa. "Volvamos a nuestra presentación."

Alexander extendió ambos brazos hacia ella. Por un momento al parecer la yegua no lo entendió, pero cuando Alexander por un momento miró sus cascos, lo entendió.

Lentamente ella comenzó a estirar sus patas delanteras hacia las manos del ser que le estaba ofreciendo sus extremidades. Finalmente alcanzó las manos de Alexander, y él comenzó a sostener los cascos de ella con sus manos, sorprendiendo a la yegua.

"Puedes levantarte, no te preocupes." dijo Alexander sin dejar de sonreír.

La yegua que aún estaba boquiabierta, y sin dejar de mirar a la criatura al frente de sus ojos, comenzó a levantar sus patas laterales, quedando un poco más alta que él, y Alexander comenzó a reír.

"Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Es un placer."

La yegua no lo podía creer. Alguien se presentó en frente de ella. No la insultó. No se burló de ella. Se acercó desde un principio con buenas intenciones, y después de mucho, mucho tiempo, pudo entablar una conversación amistosa con alguien más.

También era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sonrojaba.

"Mi nombre es Meridia…" dijo ella, finalmente comenzando a sonreír, y sin dejar de estar sonrojada. "Meridia Araignée."

"Wow. Es un nombre un tanto complicado para mí." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "¿Te molesta si te digo 'Mery'?"

La yegua se sonrojó un poco más, y desvió un poco más la mirada.

"Si así lo deseas." dijo suavemente.

"Pues está decidido." dijo Alexander soltando gentilmente a Mery. "¿Puedo saber el nombre de tu raza?"

"Soy una aracnoponi." dijo ella, perdiendo totalmente el nerviosismo de antes. "¿Cuál es la tuya?"

"Yo soy un humano." dijo Alexander mientras que con su dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda apuntaba a su cara. "El único en Equestria."

Luego Alexander tomó de uno de sus cascos delanteros a Mery.

"¿A-Alexander?"

"La madre del pequeño está del otro lado, y mis amigos están afuera." dijo Alexander. "Te presentaré a todos."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=eBsW9SxCcwg (3 HOURS of Relaxing Music - Relaxation Music, Spa, Sleep, Study, Background)

Después de haber traído los cuerpos heridos e inconscientes cerca de la casa, el grupo iba a entrar a la construcción, pero la puerta de dicho lugar abriéndose los detuvo.

Primero salió la madre, que inmediatamente fue a saludar a su hijo.

"¡Mamá!"

"¡Grand! ¡Hijo mío!"

"¡Ahora recuerdo!" dijo Deirius. "Ustedes son la esposa e hijo del capitán Linear Blast."

"¡Deirius!" dijo la esposa del capitán. "Realmente no esperaba verte tan pronto." luego vio a los demás. "Sin duda hay un grupo muy particular reunido aquí."

La mayoría comenzó a reír, principalmente porque estaba en lo cierto.

"Oh. El humano me dijo algo que tenía que decirles." dijo la yegua.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Warm Shade acercándose.

"Me dijo que va a salir con alguien más." dijo ella.

"¿La señorita yegua con muchas patas de antes?" preguntó su hijo.

"Así es querido. Ella."

Todos se miraron con una expresión de curiosidad.

"También me dijo algo de que si se asustaban o comenzaban a gritarle, les iba a pegar con su arma… ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"¿Fortia?" preguntó Warm Shade algo nervioso.

"¡Eso! Fortia." dijo la madre con una sonrisa.

"Recuerdo como me dolió la última vez que me golpeó con eso." dijo Deirius recordando el momento. "Muy bien, todos tranquilos ¿Ok?"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Muchas gracias." dijo la madre.

Alexander salió y pudo ver a todos que le estaban sonriendo.

"¿No hubo problemas con los tipos?"

"Nah. Fue fácil una vez que se dispersaron." dijo Swift Strike.

"Un buen plan Sir Alexander." dijo Nakama.

"Gracias, Gracias. Después tienes que buscar al tipo de adentro Deirius." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Supongo que ya fueron advertidos. ¿Cieeerto?"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza nuevamente.

"Muy bien." luego miró al interior de la construcción. "Vamos, no tengas miedo, que no te van a morder."

Lo primero que vieron fue la pata delantera que Alexander estaba agarrando, y cuando vieron las otras patas salir de la puerta por un segundo pensaron que sus ojos los estaban engañando. Qué equivocados se encontraban.

Cuando Mery salió completamente, todos menos Alexander y el pequeño Grand quedaron boquiabiertos, sin moverse, y con los ojos bien abiertos. Warm Shade sin embargo estaba lleno de curiosidad, por alguna razón en vez de sorprenderse o asustarse, quedó fascinado.

"Wow." dijo el changeling acercándose a Mery. "Mi nombre es Warm Shade. Es un gusto conocerte, y discúlpame mi atrevimiento, pero te vez muy bien a mi parecer."

Mery se sintió un poco más a gusto con la simpatía de Warm Shade, y comenzó a sonreírle. "Yo soy Meridia. Meridia Araignée, y soy una aracnoponi."

Los demás, al ver que era amigable y sobre todo al ver su sonrisa, comenzaron a sonreír.

"Lamento el haberme puesto nervioso. Mi nombre es Deirius, y soy un ciervo." dijo mientras se acercaba a saludar.

"Mi nombre es Lauren." dijo la unicornio mientras también se acercaba. "Es un placer Meridia."

Todos los demás se acercaron a saludar.

"Soy Golden Lilat, aquaponi. Es un placer."

"Yo soy Swift Strike, aquaponi también, y es un placer el conocer a otra nueva especie además de Alexander."

"Mi nombre es Nakama. Es un placer conocerla, lady Meridia."

Mery notó como una pequeña criatura se posó en uno de sus cascos delanteros.

"¡Mucho gusto Meridia! ¡Soy Cré y soy una breezie!"

Mery nuevamente miró al grupo, y comenzó a sonreír casi como lo haría Fluttershy, cosa que le gustó ver a Alexander.

"Es un placer el conocerlos a todos."

"Deirius." dijo Alexander algo serio. "Quiero que venga con nosotros a Canterlot. Quiero que las Princesas puedan ayudarla." esto sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a la aracnoponi.

Deirius soltó un suspiro.

"Creo que a estas alturas ya no puedo discutir contigo." Ante esto todos comenzaron a reír. "Por ahora…tendremos que esperar a que Linear Blast llegue para poder informarle de la situación, y después buscar un lugar apropiado para acampar. Mañana volveremos a Canterlot."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

Fluttershy caminaba por Ponyville en busca de Alexander, hasta el momento sin resultados.

Mientras continuaba su búsqueda, se encontró con Applejack.

"Hola Applejack." saludó Fluttershy.

"Oh. hola terroncito." dijo Applejack. "¿De casualidad no has visto a Warm Shade?"

"No lo he visto por el momento." respondió la pegaso. "¿Has visto tú a Alexander?"

"No de momento." dijo Applejack. "Parece que ambos estamos buscando a alguien específico." dijo riendo un poco.

"¿Para qué necesitas a Warm Shade?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"¡Oh! Bueno…ya sabes…" Applejack comenzó a divagar. "Quería que me acompañara a cierto lugar." no pudo evitar decir eso algo avergonzada.

"Oh." dijo Fluttershy entendiendo. "No quise entrometerme, pero si te hace sentir mejor…" Fluttershy se sonrojo un poco ahora. "Yo también estoy buscando a Alexander para que me acompañe a cierto lugar."

"¿Qué tal si buscamos juntas?" sugirió Applejack.

"Me parece una excelente idea." respondió la pegaso, y ambas comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo buscando a Warm Shade y a Alexander.

 **[NDA: Como siempre, espero los Reviews/Críticas que tengan :3]**


	36. XXXVI: Historias del Destino

**[He recibido un par de comentarios/consejos muy interesantes y que apliqué de cierta forma en este capítulo, espero que para aquellos dos que dieron la sugerencia les guste. Sonará repetitivo, pero si hay algún error o incongruencia con los datos otorgados por el capítulo, se arreglaran en cuanto sea posible (Soy humano y soy capaz de cometer errores como todos). Sin más que avisar, espero que disfruten el capítulo :3]**

 **Capítulo XXXVI: Historias del Destino.**

Todos decidieron que sería mejor ir hasta la entrada del bosque para poder esperar allí al capitán Linear Blast. Como Deirius predijo, el semental llegó minutos después de que salieran, con un par de soldados e inmediatamente arreglaron la situación, ya que casi se asustan por ver a Meridia, y se confundieron cuando vieron a las dos aquaponis, a Warm Shade y a Alexander.

Ya era de noche, y habían hecho una fogata. Gracias a que el capitán sabía que él, sus hombres y su familia no llegarían a Canterlot de ida y vuelta en un día, trajeron unas cuantas tiendas, también conocidas como carpas. Deirius también tenía algunas, así que hubo suficiente para todo el grupo.

Los soldados y la familia de Linear Blast ya estaban descansando, mientras que Alexander y el grupo habían calentado unos malvaviscos en el fuego que comieron con gusto, incluyendo a Meridia.

"Es la primera vez que hago esto." dijo la aracnoponi que estaba sentada al lado de Alexander.

"Es mucho mejor en compañía." dijo Alexander mientras reía un poco. Dory aprovecho el fuego y se sentó a una distancia prudente para aprovechar el calor, ya que sentía frío.

"Ha sido una agradable tarde, considerando lo ocurrido el día de hoy." dijo Deirius.

"Creo que ya es hora de ir a descansar." dijo Lauren.

Como si fuera un encantamiento, tras decir eso todos se levantaron y se preparaban para ir a sus respectivas carpas.

Alexander sin embargo tenía otros planes.

"No, no, no, no, no..." dijo él llamando la atención de todos. "Ustedes vuelvan aquí en este instante."

Los demás miraron algo confundidos al humano.

"¿Acaso nos olvidamos de algo?" preguntó Swift Strike.

"No, pero esta es la oportunidad perfecta." dijo el humano.

"¿Oportunidad para qué?" preguntó Deirius.

"Estamos todos reunidos en una fogata de noche." decía Alexander mirando a cada uno. "¿Qué mejor momento para platicar un rato y conocernos un poco más?"

Todos se sorprendieron un poco con esto. No pensaban escuchar esa propuesta del humano.

"¿Quieres saber más de nosotros?" preguntó Golden Lilat.

"Apoyo la idea." dijo Nakama volviéndose a sentar.

"Admito que siento curiosidad por saber de ustedes." dijo Warm Shade imitando la acción de Nakama.

"Sé que nos hemos conocido por poco tiempo, pero platicar diferentes temas con seres que conoces y en medio de una fogata en el exterior…no creo que eso pueda hacerse todos los días." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

Los demás se miraron por unos segundos, y decidieron seguir la idea del humano.

BGM: watch?v=gbvIGVR6NU8 ([Music] Fire Emblem: Awakening ► Such bonds are the true strength of this army ║Extended║)

Todos se sentaron y formaron un círculo entre todos, mientras veían el fuego por unos segundos.

"Muy bien…" dijo Alexander frotando sus manos cerca del fuego. "¿Algún voluntario?"

Por un momento todos se miraron, pero ninguno quería…de momento.

"Saben…en algún momento habrá que romper el hielo." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a reír. "Comencemos nosotros Shade."

"Me parece bien." respondió el changeling.

"Yo tengo veinticuatro años. Los cumplí hace muy poco." dijo Alexander.

"Yo tengo veintiún años." dijo el changeling. Luego se levantó y fue en dirección a la aracnoponi.

"Discúlpame Meridia, pero realmente quiero intentar esto." dijo el changeling, y procedió a transformarse en ella.

Todos se sorprendieron por un momento, incluyendo a Meridia.

"Oooooooh." dijo Shade con curiosidad y teniendo la voz de Meridia. "Se siente muuuuy extraño." Alexander comenzó a reír. "¿En Serio Shade? ¿De verdad?"

"Dime si conocemos a otra aracnoponi en Ponyville o Canterlot." dijo mientras volvía a la normalidad y regresaba a su lugar.

"¿Ponyville?" preguntó Meridia.

"Es en donde vivimos." dijo Shade.

"Y al parecer es el pueblo más desconocido en Equestria porque nadie de ustedes lo conoce." añadió Alexander.

"¿Y qué hacían allí?" preguntó Golden Lilat.

"Yo trabajo como ayudante en una granja. Sweet Apple Acrees." dijo Warm Shade. "Principalmente ayudo a cierta poni de tierra llamada Applejack."

"Yo la verdad es que no tengo algún trabajo" dijo Alexander. "Pero varias veces ayudo a una pegaso llamada Fluttershy a cuidar de animales."

"¿Animales? ¿Quieres decir animales salvajes?" preguntó Lauren con interés.

"¿Sabes lo mejor? Ellos llegan hasta la cabaña de Flutershy…por su cuenta."

Esto sorprendió a todos, y Alexander comenzó a reír.

"Mmmmmmm…" dijo Mery poniéndose sorpresivamente atrás de Alexander y abrazándolo desde atrás con sus patas delanteras, sorprendiendo a todos incluso al humano.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Alexander ya calmándose.

"Soy muy veloz en terreno abierto." dijo ella mientras acomodaba su rostro en el hombro derecho de Alexander pero con los ojos cerrados. "Incluso podría llevar a un par de potrillos en el área de mi abdomen."

"Olvidé mencionar que Mery es más fuerte de lo que aparenta." dijo Alexander acostumbrándose rápidamente al abrazo.

"Mi instinto me dice que esa tal Fluttershy es algo más para ti que una compañera a la que ayudas." dijo ella con un tono muy comparable al de Rarity.

"Y tienes razón." dijo Alexander algo sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados."

"Supongo que yo podría decir lo mismo respecto a Applejack." dijo Warm Shade sonriendo, mirando para otro lado y también algo sonrojado.

Varios "Ooooooohhh." se escucharon en ese momento.

"Creo que sigo yo." dijo Nakama. "Ya saben que mi nombre es Nakama. Tengo veintidós años y provengo de una tierra lejana del este. Llegué a Equestria siguiendo mi propio código de guerrero." luego se levantó y miró a Alexander. "Seguir y obedecer a un superior digno de admirar y respetar, ya que así me enseñaron que debía seguir mi destino" luego volvió a sentarse. "Por meses había caminado por los alrededores de Equestria, haciendo trabajos y haciendo de guardia, hasta los hechos de hace unos días atrás, donde Alexander y los demás de su grupo llegaron y me ayudaron cuando estaba a punto de morir."

Todos inhalaron aire a modo de sorpresa.

"Desde entonces y en los recientes días los he acompañado." terminó Nakama.

"Supongo que seguimos nosotras." dijo Swift Strike.

"Conocí al grupo de Alexander en Woodview, donde él derrotó fácilmente a un poni que lo atacó por detrás." comenzó a decir Golden Lilat.

"Oye, que no es para tanto." dijo Alexander alagado.

"Sin usar su arma."

Swift Strike y Mery miraron asombrados al humano.

"Fue algo sorprendente." dijo Nakama con una sonrisa.

"Al día siguiente, los seguí en su camino pero me descubrieron, así que revelé mi identidad de aquaponi y les pedí ayuda para rescatar a Swift Strike."

"Aún me cuesta creer que compraste el pueblo de Bordertown." dijo Swift Strike. "Por cierto… ¿Cuánto pagaste por él?"

"50.000 kel, lo que serían 500 bits." dijo Alexander tranquilo.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos en ese momento. Incluso Lauren y Deirius.

"50… ¿50.000?"

"¿Qué…cuánto dinero tienes?"

"Tenía 10.000 bits en mi mochila, así que restando lo gastado hasta el momento…" comenzó a pensar Alexander, para luego mirar a todos, que tenían una cara como si se les hubiera escapado el alma.

"¿Chicos? ¿Todo bien?"

"¿En serio no eres un adinerado Alexander?" preguntó seriamente Deirius.

"Sigo sin entender qué diablos pasa con la moneda aquí. Siempre usé los bits. No había nada de 'kel' o alguna otra especie de submoneda." respondió Alexander.

"Eso sí es extraño." analizó el ciervo.

"Volviendo al tema." dijo Swift Strike. "Recuerdo que Alexander apareció, diciendo que venía a ayudarme junto con Lilat y el resto de ustedes, y luego tuvimos esa pelea revitalizadora."

"¿Qué acaso te divierte pelear?" preguntó Alexander casi comenzando a reír.

"Para ser honesta, le agarré el gusto." respondió la aquaponi.

"Solamente no te pases. Lilat no sería la única adolorida." dijo Alexander serio.

Swift Strike y Golden Lilat miraron a Alexander sorprendidas, y luego comenzaron a sonreír.

"Gracias por tu preocupación. No se ve eso todos los días." dijo Swift Strike.

"Me he preocupado desde que llegué aquí." dijo Alexander de manera seria. "Una situación tras otra. Siempre salen tipos con armas capaces de matar. Hablo en serio cuando digo que hablaré con las Princesas cuando lleguemos a Canterlot." luego Alexander recordó un pequeño detalle que aprovecharía de usar como broma.

"¿Sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo Swift Strike." dijo Alexander con un pequeño tono burlesco.

"¿Ah sí?"

"Cuando yo compré Bordertown, tú todavía estabas en la prisión, así que por lo menos legaaaaalmente hablando…tú…me per-" Alexander no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Warm Shade le dio un leve golpe a su cabeza.

"No te pases con el chiste, que se pueden asustar." dijo Shade claramente incomodo, mientras Alexander se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

"Intentaba animar un poco más el ambiente, nada más." dijo Alexander mientras reía.

Meridia no pudo evitar reír un poco. Nakama sabía que era verdad, así que tampoco pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

Swift Strike en cambio comenzó a sonreír y puso una mirada un tanto seductora, tomando desprevenidos a todos los machos.

"¿Quieres que lo diga yo? Muy bien." dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Alexander, hasta quedar frente a frente. Alexander se sorprendió por un momento.

"Soy tuya para moldearme como estimes conveniente." todo esto sin cambiar su expresión de antes.

Nakama comenzó a toser por alguna razón. Warm Shade y los demás estaban boquiabiertos, Deirius comenzó a reír. Alexander puso una cara de sospecha con los ojos casi cerrados.

"Tu ganas esta ronda, Strike…" dijo Alexander.

Ambos se quedaron así un par de segundos, luego ambos comenzaron a reír y Swift Strike volvió a su lugar.

"Ahora que lo pienso… Si ustedes se transforman en el agua… ¿Viven en alguna Ciudad en medio del océano?" preguntó Nakama. La pregunta interesó a varios.

"Vivimos cerca de los límites de Equestria, al este." dijo Swift Strike. "Hay una especie de entrada por decirlo de una manera, a nuestra ciudad."

"Aunque no recibimos muchas visitas. Se llama Rainysight, y es la ciudad que marca el inicio del territorio aquaponi." dijo Golden Lilat.

Todos encontraron interesante ese dato, al parecer no muchos siquiera sabían de ello.

"¿Pero por qué terminaron al otro extremo del mapa?" preguntó Alexander.

"Tuvimos un accidente en una de las rutas marinas que usamos, y terminamos del otro lado." dijo Golden Lilat. "El resto es historia que ya conocen."

"Creo que es mi turno." dijo Meridia que se separó de Alexander y se puso más cerca de la fogata, iluminándola. "Si se sienten incomodos…yo lo entiendo."

"Mery." dijo Alexander serio, captando de inmediato la acción de la aracnoponi. "No tengas miedo de expresarte con nosotros." luego sacó a Fortia de su funda. "Ya saben que es lo que pasará si no se comportan."

Todos tragaron algo de saliva por un instante.

"No tienes que estar amenazando a todo el mundo. ¿Sabes?" dijo Deirius.

"Entonces por favor no tengan miedo de ella." dijo Alexander. "Pude tomar sus cascos delanteros sin problemas. De hecho hace poco me estaba abrazando y no ocurrió nada malo."

"Entendemos." dijo Lauren para luego mirar a la aracnoponi. "Continua Meridia."

"Está bien." dijo ella mientras miraba la fogata. "No hay muchos de mi especie en realidad. Provengo de más al sur. MUY al sur."

"¿Pasando los bosques encantados de Horsehoof?" preguntó Deirius asombrado.

"Más allá de esos bosques." dijo Meridia.

"Por Celestia. Vienes de MUY lejos." dijo Lauren sorprendida.

"Durante el camino tuve lo necesario para sobrevivir." dijo Mery. "Había suficiente alimento, tanto vegetal como de carne."

Varios se sorprendieron por un segundo. Alexander no había pensado en la posibilidad de que ella comía carne.

"¡Ah! ¡Entonces por eso tenían miedo de ella en un principio!" dijo Alexander mirando a todos.

"No los culpo." dijo Mery. "La mayoría de las razas de Equestria no come carne."

"Yo como carne." dijo Alexander como si nada.

Todos, y eso incluía a Warm Shade, miraron atónitos al humano que acaba de hacer esa aclaración. Meridia estaba sorprendida.

"Los humanos somos parcialmente omnívoros." continuó Alexander. "Comemos verduras, ensaladas y frutas, pero también cocinamos carnes. No la comemos cruda, que asco." dijo al final haciendo una mueca. "Y antes de que algún gracioso haga la pregunta, NO. No como carne de ponis ni aquaponis ni de ciervos ni de aracnoponis ni nada de eso. De hecho hace tiempo que no como carne, ya que ni siquiera a las Princesas les he dicho esto."

Luego Alexander miró a todos con cara de sospecha, lentamente.

"SUPONGO que no hay problema con eso. ¿Verdaaaaaad?" preguntó casi inseguro al final.

"No. No lo hay." dijo Deirius. "Hemos estado contigo lo suficiente para saber que no eres algún animal con instinto asesino."

"Ah…que reconfortante…gracias…" dijo Alexander bajando la mirada y casi sin animo.

"Nuevamente les doy las gracias…a todos." dijo Meridia. "Por aceptarme." Luego volvió a ponerse atrás de Alexander y abrazarlo. "Sobre todo a ti Alex."

"No Hay problema, no hay problema." dijo Alexander desordenándole el cabello con su mano izquierda. "¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?" preguntó mirando a Lauren y a Deirius.

"No mucho en realidad." dijo el ciervo. "Mi lugar de nacimiento, Deerlonias, está tan oculto como Rainysight, un poco más al suroeste de nuestra ubicación actual. Mi raza no es muy amigable con las demás, pero fui enviado por nuestro gobernador para ayudar a las Princesas."

"Yo vivo en Canterlot, y también solicitaron mi ayuda, sobre todo para mantener a salvo el templo." dijo Lauren. "Deirius es mi guardián y compañero que me ha ayudado recientemente."

"Ah, lo recuerdo." dijo Alexander mirando a su mascota. "El asunto referente a Dory."

Luego todos miraron a Dory, que estaba en su forma de erizo, y seguía durmiendo cerca de la fogata pero a una distancia segura.

"¿Saben? Ahora me pongo a pensar que sería de nosotros si algunas cosas no hubieran sido las mismas." dijo Nakama. "Quiero decir, mírennos. Varias razas distintas, algunas supuestamente que no conviven con otras, compartiendo relatos en una fogata de noche."

"Eso se llama amistad, Nakama." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Y puede hacer eso y mucho más."

Todos comenzaron a reír en ese momento, pero luego Alexander diría algo que los dejaría muy sorprendidos y los pondría a reflexionar.

"Ahora que lo pienso…si Shade y yo no hubiéramos sido traídos por Lauren, Deirius y Cré." dijo Alexander recordando que Cré se cansó un poco al usar su magia por mucho tiempo, y ya estaba durmiendo en el lomo de Lauren. "No habríamos podido conocer a ninguno de ustedes." luego Alexander puso su mano izquierda en su mentón y comenzó a pensar. "No habríamos podido ayudar a Nakama, y posiblemente habría muerto. Golden Lilat estaría desesperada por Swift Strike, que estaría como posesión de ese idiota. Existía la posibilidad de que al capitán Linear Blast lo mataran luego de entregar la recompensa, y Mery habría sido vendida al mercado negro."

Todos poco a poco reaccionaron y entendieron lo realmente graves que eran sus situaciones antes de conocer a Alexander.

"Alexander." dijo Lauren. "Realmente no teníamos el tiempo para pensarlo, pero tus acciones…"

"Han hecho una gran diferencia en el destino de todos ellos." termino la frase Deirius.

"Yo tampoco lo había pensado antes." dijo Alexander. "Pero me alegra haber ayudado." dijo con una sonrisa. "Por cierto…NUESTRAS acciones."

Nakama inmediatamente se levantó y llegó hasta Alexander, haciendo una reverencia. Golden Lilat y Swift Strike hicieron lo mismo. Meridia se acercó a ellos e hizo una reverencia como las que hacen las humanas cuando tienen un vestido largo.

"Sir Alexander." dijo Nakama. "Ustedes salvaron mi vida y usted además me mostró que aún puedo mejorar…muchas gracias."

"En Rainysight se respeta mucho a aquellos que demuestran su valía." dijo Swift Strike.

"Y claramente eres alguien de admirar Alexander, junto con los demás." dijo Golden Lilat.

"De no ser por ti…no solo estaría en camino al mercado negro…" comenzó a decir Meridia. "Sino que ya habría perdido la poca esperanza que me quedaba de ser aceptada por alguien." luego hizo una reverencia más baja. "Muchas gracias Alex."

"Alex." dijo Warm Shade que miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa. "Es bueno saber que estuvimos en el lugar correcto en el tiempo correcto. ¿No lo crees?"

"(Oooooh. Vi lo que hiciste ahí Warm Shade. Bien jugado compañero, bien jugado…)" pensó Alexander mientras respondía con una sonrisa. "Si. Realmente me alegro que hubiéramos estado allí para estar finalmente en este momento."

"¿Sabes Alexander?" dijo Deirius con una sonrisa. "En Deerlonias soy conocido por ser un buen juez a la hora de evaluar soldados…y no solo eres un buen peleador. También eres un excelente estratega."

La palabra estratega inmediatamente le recordó todo el tiempo que sufrió planeando estrategias en Fire Emblem. Realmente nunca pensó que el practicar tácticas de combate en un juego le servirían en la vida real."

"¿Eso piensas?" preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

"He notado que recientemente cuando vamos a luchar contra grandes números de enemigos, rápidamente piensas en las mejores uniones para luchar, también el cómo aprovechar al máximo las características y cualidades de nosotros, así como el aprovechar el terreno, como lo hiciste hoy."

"Wow. Gracias." dijo Alexander algo nervioso y sonrojado, pero recordó algo muy importante y que había dejado de lado.

"Deirius." Alexander le llamó la atención. "Toma." dijo lanzándole un pequeño objeto.

El ciervo tomó el pequeño objeto, y parecía ser una esfera muy pequeña, como un orbe.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Alguna especie de esfera?"

"No lo sé, pero el tipo que estaba dentro de la construcción lo estaba usando, y emitía unas ondas casi invisibles, porque aun no entiendo cómo, pero pude ver ondas que salían de esa cosa."

"¿Y esas ondas hacían algo?"

"Si." dijo Meririda, ahora ella llamando la atención del ciervo. "Usó ese objeto conmigo, e inmediatamente me sentí débil y sin fuerzas."

"¿Cómo?" esto preocupó a varios.

"De hecho esa pequeña bola es la razón por la que perdí contra él."

"Deberíamos mostrárselo a las Princesas cuando lleguemos a Canterlot." dijo Alexander.

"Lo guardaré para que ellas personalmente lo analicen, después de todos las Princesas conocen muchos artefactos que Equestria en general ignora de su existencia." dijo Deirius

BGM –OFF-

"Muy bien." dijo Lauren. "Creo que ahora SI es tiempo de ir a descansar."

Todos tomaron las cosas que tenían consigo. Alexander tomó con cuidado a Dory, que de todas formas despertó, haciendo un ruido con su voz externa parecido a un bostezo y provocando tanto unos 'Aaaaaawww' por parte de las yeguas, como una risa que hizo Alexander por lo ocurrido.

Alexander antes de irse a su lugar de descanso, se quedó observando la luna, estando algo alejado de las carpas.

"…" Alexander estaba pensando en lo que dijo su amigo.

"Shade tiene razón." dijo finalmente el humano. "En cierta forma, salvamos a Nakama, a Golden Lilat, a Swift Strike, y a Mery de un destino mucho peor."

"(Pareces confundido.)" dijo Dory que estaba en su hombro.

"Tal vez." dijo Alexander. "Sigo sin saber cuál es nuestro propósito aquí. Solo sabemos que tiene que ver contigo." luego siguió pensando. "Pero por otro lado, también logramos salvar a los demás debido a que estábamos aquí..."

Alexander comenzó a pensar en la carta.

"Fortia me ha servido para defenderme aquí…la lanza de acero terminó utilizándola Shade, ya que no habría tenido con que pelear con los bandidos si no la hubiera traído…los 10.000 bits…usé parte del dinero para comprar Bordertown y salvar a Swift Strike…" comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro. "Aún no sabemos para qué necesito las flores de Veneno Bromista y la lupa de Ruby, pero estoy seguro que tendrán algún uso en algún momento."

"(Todo esto de tu carta del futuro es sorprendente.)" dijo Dory.

"Y me lo dices a mí." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Será mejor ir a dormir, además ya me está dando frío aquí."

Mientras Alexander se dirigía a su carpa, un par de aquaponis tenían una conversación antes de dormir.

"¿Qué piensas de Alexander?" dijo Golden Lilat.

"Es un buen guerrero." dijo Swift Strike. "No estaríamos hablando en este momento de no ser por él y el grupo de Deirius."

"Yo no hablaba de eso." dijo Lilat con un tono algo burlesco.

"¿Entonces?"

"Tú siempre has sido seria, incluso con los de sexo masculino." dijo Lilat. "¿Porqué de la nada le sigues una broma atrevida a un ser que acabas de conocer y que además es de otra especie?"

Swift Strike miró ligeramente para un lado. "Que esto quede entre nosotras…" luego miró a su amiga. "Logré ver momentáneamente como luchaba mientras estábamos afuera de la prisión. He visto a muchos de los nuestros luchar…pero cuando lo vi a él…bueno, se veía…cool."

"¿…Cool?" Lilat se sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que su amiga le dice 'cool' a alguien más. Hacer que ella elogiara a un semental era casi imposible.

"La manera en que nos comandó de la nada, aprovechando todo lo posible a nuestro favor, y la manera en que luchaba…no era con violencia, si es que eso tiene sentido."

"Creo que sé a qué te refieres…" dijo Lilat. "El no lucha con odio, eso es seguro."

"También…él tenía razón." dijo comenzando a sonrojarse y se dio la vuelta.

"¿En qué?" preguntó Lilat.

"…Yo…legalmente le pertenezco, soy de su propiedad." dijo Swift Strike.

"¡Strike! ¡Eso no-"

"Pero ambas sabemos que él no se aprovechará de eso. ¿Verdad?" dijo Swift Strike interrumpiendo a su amiga. Luego se dio la vuelta, aún un poco sonrojada. "Seré una guerrera Lilat, pero también soy hembra. Cualidades como las que tiene Alexander, son difíciles de encontrar en un semental de nuestra especie e incluso en algún guerrero de Equestria."

"Escuchaste lo que dijo sobre esa tal 'Fluttershy'. ¿Cierto?"

"Lo sé…es solo que…" Strike se veía dudosa. "Alexander inspira confianza, respeto, y caballerosidad…no puedo evitar sentirme algo atraída por él."

Lilat miró a su amiga como si estuviera tratando de buscar alguna solución.

.

.

.

.

Alexander entró tranquilamente a su carpa con Dory, quien se bajó y entre las cosas que arreglaron para dormir se acurrucó junto a la cama improvisada que hizo su dueño. Estaba oscuro porque no tenían nada que brindara luz.

"(Oooh. Está especialmente cómodo aquí.)" dijo Dory.

"Ahora que lo dices, realmente está cálido aquí…" dijo Alexander sacándose su chaqueta y su polera, usándolas como sabana para taparse más.

Se acomodó en la cama improvisada, pero notó un pequeño detalle…la almohada era más alta y cómoda. Parecía como si tuviera pelaje, y estaba muy agradable al tacto.

"Wow. Esto por alguna razón es muy cómodo."

"Me alegra que pienses eso."

Alexander inmediatamente se levantó y se dio vuelta. Dory también se asustó por la tercera voz.

La figura se movió más adelante, revelando quién era. Era una yegua más alta que las demás.

"¿Mery?"

BGM: watch?v=xqt5uqOCf3o (The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Mery inmediatamente agarró a Alexander con sus patas delanteras y abrazó a Alexander desde atrás, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

"Hola." dijo ella mientras pasaba uno de sus cascos por el pecho de Alexander. "Ooooohh…"

"Hola." dijo Alexander por instinto, pero luego reaccionó. "¡Hey! ¡Un momento! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Dory inmediatamente saltó hasta ponerse encima de la cabeza de Mery.

"(¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi espacio! ¡Devuélvemelo!)"

Mery ya había sido informada de la capacidad de Dory de hablar mediante telepatía, así que no se sorprendió.

"Puedes ponerte encima de sus manos, pequeña Dory."

"(Oh, tienes razón.)" dijo ella cambiando al instante su actitud, y saltando a las manos de su dueño.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?" preguntó nuevamente y totalmente confundido Alexander…sin mencionar que dejando de lado todo lo dicho sobre Mery, su rostro y la parte poni de su cuerpo podrían atraer a muchos si se mira de cerca.

"Pensé…" dijo con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus cascos. "Que los demás estarían algo incomodos conmigo en sus carpas, y como eres el único que no reacciona sorprendido conmigo…"

"Oh…entiendo." dijo Alexander. "Pero eso no te da la excusa de abrazarme siempre que puedas."

"¡Es que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien habla conmigo!" dijo Mery mientras restregaba su cara a la de Alexander, y abrazando más fuerte. "¡No puedo controlarlo! ¡Mi especie es muy sensible respecto al tacto! ¡Significa mucho para nosotros!"

"Solamente no te pases." dijo Alexander algo sonrojado.

"¿Ooooh? ¿Acaso te molesta que haga esto? O al contrario… ¿Te gusta?"

"No. Te pases." dijo seriamente Alexander y mirando para otro lado, pero aún sonrojado.

Mery soltó una pequeña risita. "Te vez tan tierno cuando te enojas así."

Alexander soltó un suspiro en señal de derrota. "¿Sabes por qué lo digo verdad?"

"Lo sé. Es por esa 'Fluttershy' de la que hablaste." dijo Ella mientras jugaba con la punta del cabello de Alexander usando uno de sus cascos. "Suena a que es una chica muy amable."

"Tienes mucha razón en eso." dijo el humano. "Y tímida, muy tímida."

"¿Entonces también te gustan las yeguas tímidas?"

Sabiendo que no se iba a salvar de la pregunta, Alexander sería lo más sincero posible.

"No te voy a mentir. Su timidez es una característica muy notable, pero cuando es necesario, puede alzar la voz más que nadie."

"Tiene mucha suerte…" dijo Mery mientras ella se acomodaba para dejar más cómodo también a Alexander que estaba sentado. "Se nota que te preocupas por ella."

"En teoría desde un principio lo hice, pero ahora…me preocupa más que nunca, y quiero volver a verla cuando lleguemos a Canterlot y resolvamos el asunto que deben ver Deirius, Lauren y Cré."

"…Tienes un buen corazón Alex. ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez?" dijo ella comenzando a ponerse seria, y sacando su cabeza del hombro del humano, pero empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás para que él se posara en su pecho.

BGM -OFF

"En realidad sí. Cierto capitán de la Guardia Real, y hermano de una de mis amigas en Ponyville, me lo dijo antes."

"Por favor…mantén tu buen corazón para todos."

"¿Mery?" Alexander sentía que algo andaba mal. Podía ver que ella tenía un aura de color verde claro. Dory también sintió que Mery estaba siendo totalmente sincera y seria en este momento.

BGM: watch?v=fvMYMlhgNQo (Pokémon X & Y - How About a Song?: An Unwavering Heart (Slowed and Extended)

"Eres el primer ser un mucho, mucho tiempo en hablarme abiertamente Alexander." dijo Meridia mientras comenzaba a acariciar el pelo del humano. "¿Me podrías escuchar por un momento?"

Alexander comenzó a sonreír y puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Mery por un momento.

"Si necesitas desahogarte o decir algo que quieres dejar salir…soy todo oídos."

"Gracias." dijo ella, luego respiró hondo y suspiro.

"Mi especie…era violenta." comenzó a decir ella. "Me enseñaron lo básico para sobrevivir, y estoy agradecida de eso con mis padres…pero su manera de ser con los demás…"

Meridia se detuvo por un momento para después continuar. "No tenían piedad con nadie…tenían un complejo de superioridad que incluso los podía cegar. Fue por eso…que escapé de casa."

Alexander al parecer asimiló parte de la historia.

"¿Es por eso que estás en Equestria?"

"Así es." dijo Meridia. "Hace un par de años llegué a estas tierras…sin embargo, mi primera experiencia con los locales…fue horrible." dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. "Fui totalmente rechazada. Nadie quería estar cerca de mí. Hubieron momentos en los que pensaba que tal vez nací en el cuerpo equivocado…pero luego me dije: 'Tal vez pueda sacarle provecho a mi propio cuerpo'. Fue así como terminé ayudando a ponis inocentes, y a pueblos, de los bandidos que asechaban los lugares, de algún monstruo que había por ahí, y aunque sabía que ellos no me lo iban a agradecer…me sentía mejor y aliviada al saber que estarían a salvo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo esto?" preguntó Alexander.

"Más de tres años." dijo ella. "Tengo veintitrés años por cierto."

"Sigo siendo mayor." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír suavemente.

Meridia comenzó a reír con él, y luego volvió a ponerse seria. "Esa es la razón por la que estoy acostumbrada a la soledad…así que cuando te acercaste y te presentaste ante mí junto con tu mascota…no sabía que pensar."

Meridia abrazó fuerte a Alexander. Él con su mano tocó uno de los cascos delanteros de ella.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo…que no sé si seré capaz de mantener una amistad…"

"Mery…"

"Pero ahora que la conozco…tampoco quiero dejarla ir."

Alexander dio un suspiro.

"Pues si el mundo trae oscuridad, nosotros te traeremos algo de luz."

Meridia comenzó a sonreír.

"Haré lo posible para que puedas disfrutar conmigo y con los demás, por lo menos mientras dure mi estadía aquí."

Meridia volvió a abrazar con fuerza al humano.

"…gracias."

"No tienes de qué agradecer, Mery."

Luego Meridia comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro mientras seguía teniendo abrazado a Alexander.

"¿Sabes?" dijo con un tono algo juguetón. "Los aracnoponis somos ferozmente leales a aquellos que nos importan." volvió a poner su cabeza en el hombro del humano. "Así que no te vas a poder deshacer de mí tan fácilmente."

"Ok…ok…ya entendí." dijo Alexander tocándole continuamente una de sus patas delanteras para que se detuviera. "Pero creo que es mejor dormir de una vez."

"Oh…lo siento." dijo ella relajándose.

"(Gracias por escucharla.)" dijo Dory internamente.

(No olvides lo que te dijo Mery-kupo.) dijo Mogu sorprendiendo por un momento a Alexander. (Tienes un buen corazón, y puedes lograr muchas cosas con él-kupo.)

"(Gracias chicos…buenas noches.)" dijo Alexander internamente.

"Espero que mi temperatura sea agradable…" dijo Meridia mientras comenzaba a dormirse.

"…Si, lo es." respondió Alexander.

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

(…)

(…)

(…!)

"¿Huh?"

Alexander se dio cuenta que estaba de pie, con sus prendas, y con su arma dentro de su funda, ya colgada en su espalda.

"¿Qué sucede?" Alexander miró a su alrededor. "¿Es esto mi subconsciente?"

Alexander se encontraba al parecer en el cielo, ya que debajo de él podía ver las nubes, y la razón de ello era que estaba sobre un piso, al parecer hecho de vidrio. Era de noche solamente, y a su alrededor se podía ver la luna y las estrellas en todo su esplendor.

"(¡Alex!)"

(¡Ten cuidado-kupo!)

"Pero que…" Alexander pudo escuchar, y después ver a Mogu y a Dory. Ambos estaban atrapados en un cubo que al parecer también estaba hecho de vidrio, y estaba fuera del alcance del humano, ya que el área que tenía con el piso de vidrio era limitada, y aunque al parecer sea su subconsciente, no se va a arriesgar a salirse del área. Dory estaba en su forma de erizo, y tanto ella como Mogu se veían muy preocupados.

"(¡Cuidado!)"

(¡Alguien entró a tu subconsciente-kupo!) dijo Mogu apuntando con sus pequeños dedos al otro extremo.

Alexander rápidamente sacó a Fortia y miró al otro extremo. Desde el fondo una figura desconocida se acercaba. Tenía la forma de un poni, pero era grande, más grande que las Princesas. Por su forma era un pegaso ya que tenía alas, pero en su cabeza no se podía ver un cuerno.

La figura finalmente llegó aterrizando unos metros delante de Alexander. El humano quedó sorprendido por un detalle en particular.

"¿Quién eres?" Alexander se lanzó hacia atrás en reflejo.

La criatura hizo aparecer una lanza completamente oscura al frente de él, esta lanza era literalmente negra, ninguna parte tenía color…Al igual que la criatura. Además ignoró la pregunta del humano, o tal vez no podía hablar.

BGM: watch?v=k2KUqxUb5Ro (Battle 2 - Final Fantasy IX Music Extended)

La figura tenía definido su cuerpo como el de un poni normal, y al ser más grande que las Princesas, imponía algo de presencia.

La figura inmediatamente cargó contra Alexander. El humano esquivó hacia uno de los lados e intentó atacarlo, pero la figura se movió a una velocidad mucho más rápida que Warm Shade y bloqueó el golpe con su lanza, y esta no se rompió.

Alexander comenzó a dar varios golpes con Fortia, pero cada uno era bloqueado por la criatura. Después del octavo golpe, la criatura volvió a la ofensiva, comenzando a volar en círculos y muy rápido.

Alexander apenas podía seguirle el rastro. De la nada la criatura bajó volando para atacar. Alexander con suerte logró esquivarlo, pero la criatura dio un giro en el aire y volvió para atacar. Alexander se agachó por completo con su estómago tocando el piso, esquivando un segundo golpe, rápidamente se trató de levantar y cuando estaba de rodillas, y gracias a sus reflejos, logró bloquear el tercer ataque.

Se levantó y se movió un par de metros atrás. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba en el borde del piso de vidrio.

La criatura voló hacia arriba y luego comenzó a bajar a una velocidad impresionante. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alexander, e intentó golpearlo con la punta de su lanza. Alexander esquivó el golpe saltando una distancia mayor a la que esperaba recorrer, y rápidamente se levantó. El golpe increíblemente no rompió el piso, aunque estando en un sueño, es posible.

Cuando Alexander pudo ver a la criatura, se dio cuenta de que mantenía levantada su arma por alguna razón. Entonces notó que la criatura estaba haciendo aparecer alguna especie de bola azul arriba de la punta de la lanza, y luego dicha bola se mezcló con la punta de la lanza, haciendo que tuviera el efecto de una llama, pero de color azul.

Acto seguido la criatura hizo un movimiento como si quisiera golpear a Alexander, y el humano rápidamente comenzó a moverse, ya que cuando la criatura hizo ese movimiento, una especie de línea vertical de gran tamaño venía hacia el a una velocidad alarmante, dicha línea era del color de la bola de antes.

"(¿Proyectiles?)" pensó Alexander mientras esquivaba los 'proyectiles' que comenzó a lanzarle la criatura. "(¡Mogu! ¡Respóndeme una cosa")"

Mientras Alexander seguía esquivando, Mogu escuchó la pregunta del humano.

(¡Si-kupo! ¡Eso quise decir cuando dije lo de los efectos secundarios-kupo!)

"(Muy bien.)" pensó Alexander mientras hacía su movimiento.

"¡Libra!"

El escudo se formó rápidamente en el brazo de Alexander, y al igual que las otras dos veces, el escudo se formó con las especificaciones que él pensó.

El humano fue corriendo con Libra en su mano derecha y con Fortia en su mano izquierda.

La criatura seguía lanzando los proyectiles, pero ahora gracias a Libra, estos ya no podían golpear al humano…o más bien, ya no eran efectivos, ya que cuando tocaban el escudo, parecía como si fueran absorbidos por este.

"(Es bueno saber que el escudo al estar formado por la energía que tengo en mi interior…también es inmune a la magia.)" pensó Alexander mientras avanzaba.

Finalmente Alexander estaba llegando hasta la criatura, y fue ahí cuando él hizo su jugada. En vez de intentar atacar con Fortia, lanzó el escudo con toda su fuerza.

La criatura notó esto, y se movió a la izquierda, pero Alexander había saltado para ver en qué dirección se movía, al mismo tiempo que desactivaba y deshacía el escudo. Justo cuando la criatura pudo ver a Alexander, este por fin logró golpear a su oponente, con un fuerte golpe de parte de Fortia, en el cuello.

La criatura vibró de manera intensa al ser golpeada, y rápidamente se movió volando para el otro extremo.

"(¿Acaso siquiera le hice daño?)" pensó Alexander mientras se daba la vuelta.

BGM –OFF-

La criatura aterrizó al otro extremo del piso de vidrio, se dio la vuelta para ver a Alexander. Y luego hizo algo que dejó confundido al humano.

Con su casco derecho a la altura de su pecho, dejó su lanza apuntando hacia arriba, y luego hizo un movimiento con la misma hacia la derecha.

"Ese movimiento…" dijo Alexander. "Me recuerda a cuando en algunos juegos los personajes comienzan o terminan un duelo…"

Luego la criatura comenzó a emprender vuelo hacia el mismo lugar de donde venía, hasta desaparecer.

Lentamente en el lugar en que estaban luchando, comenzó a salir el sol, indicando el amanecer.

Mogu y Dory fueron liberados de su pequeña prisión e inmediatamente se acercaron a Alexander.

(¿Estás bien-kupo?)

"(¿No estás herido?)" preguntó Dory mirando a Alexander por todos lados.

"Por suerte no." dijo sonriendo Alexander. "¿Ustedes están bien?"

(Yo estoy bien-kupo.)

"(Yo también)" dijo Dory.

Alexander miró en la dirección en la que la criatura vino y también se fue.

"Logré golpearlo en el cuello, pero al parecer no le hice daño, aunque después de eso al parecer hizo una especie de gesto con su lanza."

"(Qué extraño-kupo)"

"¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó Mogu?" preguntó Alexander.

(Algo interfirió en tu subconsciente-kupo. Debíamos estar en un escenario formado por tu mente, pero este otro escenario fue preparado por otra entidad, y cambió el tuyo por este-kupo.)

Alexander estaba confundido a estas alturas. Lo que no puede negar, es que fue una batalla intensa.

"¿Puedes despertarme Mogu? Es suficiente pelea para hacerme querer despertar."

(Ok-kupo. Nos vemos.)

(Te hablaré si ocurre algo más, adiós.)

.

.

.

.

Alexander lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Intentó estirar sus brazos pero no pudo. Trató de inspeccionar su entorno, y recordó los hechos de anoche.

"Ah, claro. Lo olvidaba."

Luego de despertar a Mery quién se disculpó por mantenerlo así toda la noche, para poder vestirse tranquilo, salió para tomar algo de aire. Notó que la mayoría ya estaba levantándose.

"Hola Alexander." dijo Deirius acercándose. "En unos minutos más comenzaremos a partir devuelta a Canterlot."

"Ok…" dijo el humano recordando su sueño.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó el ciervo. "No te ves del todo bien."

"Para ser sinceros, tuve un sueño un tanto extraño." dijo Alexander. "No sé si definirlo como pesadilla o no, pero si fue extraño."

"¿Qué fue lo que soñaste si se puede saber?"

"Tuve un duelo uno-a-uno contra…cierta criatura con forma de poni." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a caminar. "Irónicamente en este sueño es donde he tenido la batalla más intensa que haya vivido hasta el momento. Me costó, pero salí vencedor al final."

Deirius al parecer pensó en algo mientras escuchaba. "Entiendo…"

"Cuando pude golpear a la criatura, hizo un gesto con su lanza, como si estuviera saludando o indicando el término del combate, y se fue. En ningún momento me habló."

"Ya veo." dijo Deirius. "Bueno, fue un sueño y al menos tuviste una experiencia de combate intensa."

"Supongo que tienes razón." dijo Alexander riendo un poco al final y se fue a ver a sus compañeros.

Deirius comenzó a pensar en lo que escuchó.

"(Uno-a-uno…batalla intensa…saludo formal con armas…no hay duda.)" luego miró a Alexander con una sonrisa.

"(Debe de estar feliz de haber encontrado a un rival no solo digno, sino que le haya ganado.)"

 **[NDA: Espero cualquier Review/Crítica que tengan con el capítulo y/o la historia. Hasta el siguiente capítulo :3]**


	37. XXXVII: Cruda Realidad

**[Como en todos los capítulos recientes, si hay algún error de ortografía o alguna incongruencia en lo escrito, se arreglara lo más pronto posible. Espero que disfruten del capitulo :3]**

 **Capítulo XXXVII: Cruda Realidad.**

BGM: watch?v=g7MRIx5K6aA (Route 205 (Daytime) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Music Extended)

Alexander, el resto del grupo, y la familia del capitán Linear Blast junto con los soldados estaban caminando devuelta hacia Canterlot. Alexander podía ver montañas al frente, tan grandes como siempre. La verdad estaba sorprendido porque dichas montañas abarcaban una gran parte de tierra, incluso más de la que él recuerda.

"Nunca dejaré de preguntarme cómo es que cuando vamos caminando todo parece color de rosa, y cuando llegamos a X lugar todo puede cambiar en un segundo." dijo Alexander mirando alrededor.

"Te sugiero que no lo pienses mucho." dijo Deirius. "Así es como ocurre y no creo que vaya a cambiar: Si algo pasa, hay que actuar. No hay de otra manera."

Alexander comenzó a observar a todo el grupo que venía con él. Se puso a pensar en cómo al principio solo acordaron seguir a Lauren, a Deirius, y a Cré. Ahora, tenían a un pequeño grupo formado.

Primero estaba Nakama, unicornio al que ayudaron en el pueblo de Flowerview, y salvaron de una muerte segura. Quiso seguir a Alexander porque lo reconoce como su superior y desea aprender más sobre su manera de combatir.

Luego estaban Golden Lilat y Swift Strike, las aquaponis. Primero conocieron a Lilat porque les pidió ayuda para sacar a su amiga de la prisión de Bordertown. Un adinerado de nula confianza era el mayor problema, así que ayudaron a la aquaponi de dos maneras: Dejando libre de guardias la prisión, y comprando el pueblo por parte de Alexander. Ambas requieren ir a Canterlot por lo que se unieron al grupo.

Finalmente vendría Meridia Araignée. Aracnoponi que conocieron en el bosque del cuál salieron hace poco. Realmente solo tiene la mala suerte de que muchos se asustan por su físico. Alexander logró llegar hasta ella, ofreciéndole su amistad. Desde entonces Meridia, que Alexander apodó 'Mery', se ha encariñado mucho con el humano, al punto de mimarlo, y al parecer dispuesta a seguir sus órdenes sin dudarlo ni por un instante, ya que eso fue lo que le dijo antes de que partieran.

"Deirius." dijo Alexander casi gritando para llamar la atención del ciervo. "Asegúrate de hablar con los soldados de la entrada para que no haya problemas con alguno de los chicos, sobre todo con Mery."

Deirius asintió con la cabeza. "Tendremos que inventar algún tipo de excusa que vincule a todos."

"¿Qué tipo de vínculo?"

"Alguna especie de organización, grupo, o algo por el estilo."

Alexander asintió con la cabeza, y camino más lento, para llegar hasta donde estaban los chicos.

"Tenemos un pequeño problema muchachos." dijo Alexander llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Warm Shade.

"Algo me dice que tiene que ver con idiotas." dijo sin ánimos Swift Strike.

"¿Tendremos problemas para entrar?" preguntó Meridia.

"Bueno, considerando las razas involucradas y que estemos tan cerca, creo que era de esperarse lo de tener problemas." dijo Nakama algo desanimado.

"Lamentablemente si tiene que ver con idiotas." comenzó a decir Alexander. "También tiene que ver con la entrada, y Nakama también tiene razón. Sin embargo Deirius me dijo que se puede arreglar si formamos alguna clase de organización o grupo, más que nada para que sepan que tienen algún propósito específico y para que los ciudadanos en general no los molesten…espero."

"¿Algún grupo?" preguntó Warm Shade. "¿Cómo mercenarios o algo por el estilo?"

"Tal vez, o solo como un grupo dedicado a algo en específico." dijo Alexander. "¿Quieren hacerlo? La verdad si es solo para que no nos molesten, yo no tengo problemas."

Los demás parecieron pensarlo un momento.

"Me parece bien." dijo Nakama.

"No hay otra alternativa, así que acepto." dijo Warm Shade.

"Estoy dentro." dijo Swift Strike.

"Obviamente yo también." dijo Golden Lilat.

"Si es lo que deseas hacer, no tengo problemas en unirme." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa.

"Ok…entonces… ¿Cómo nos llamaremos?" preguntó Alexander.

Los demás se miraron por un segundo, algo confundidos.

"Debemos tener un nombre por el cual nos identifiquen ¿O no?" dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

Todos comenzaron a pensar, pero no se les ocurría un nombre.

"Como somos varias especies distintas, y como solo será durante un rato…pensé en algo como 'Alianza Multiespecie' ¿Alguna sugerencia que tengan ustedes?"

Los demás miraron a Alexander sorprendidos por un momento, y luego con brillo en sus ojos.

"¡Eso suena bien!" dijeron prácticamente todos. Warm Shade también.

"Oki doki loki." dijo Alexander al estilo Pinkie Pie, confundiendo un poco a los demás, mientras volvía con Deirius para informarle de la situación.

"(Alianza Multiespecie.)" dijo Dory internamente. "(Parece el nombre de alguna clase de organización de héroes o algo así.)"

"(Tenía que sonar cool, y yo solo di mi idea. Ellos aceptaron.)" dijo Alexander mientras con su voz externa reía.

Alexander comenzó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido durante su sueño.

"(Sí que fue una pelea intensa.)"

"(Fue muy extraño y por un momento me preocupe mucho.)" dijo Dory.

"(Ya le gané así que no hay problema.)" dijo Alexander, pero luego se puso a pensar. "(Solo espero que esta noche no vuelva para la revancha. Con una pelea me basta.)"

BGM-OFF

.

.

.

.

Finalmente.

Después de días. Llegaron a la entrada de Canterlot. Alexander y Warm Shade no pudieron evitar el ir a ver la entrada.

"No me parece la entrada de siempre." dijo Alexander.

"Recuerda que la entrada principal era en tren." dijo Warm Shade. "Y en estos días que hemos estado aquí, no hemos visto ninguno."

"Cierto…" dijo Alexander. "¿Será una entrada diferente? No me sorprendería que tuvieran más de una."

"También es posible." dijo el changeling.

La entrada de Canterlot se veía algo diferente a la que conocen. Las murallas eran más altas, había más guardias vigilando la gran puerta, y parecía que tenían algún sistema que al hacerlo girar, la puerta comenzaría a abrirse.

Los guardias de la entrada ya notaban a todo el grupo desde hace unos minutos. Reconocieron a Deirius, a Lauren, a Cré, y a Linear Blast con su familia y los soldados.

"Sir Deirius." comenzó a decir uno de los guardias. "Capitán Blast."

"Bienvenidos de vuelta." dijo otro guardia.

"Muchas gracias." dijo Deirius. "Envíen un mensaje a las Princesas. Hemos llegado devuelta con el erizo."

"También hemos llegado sanos y salvos con mi familia." dijo Linear Blast.

"Maravillosas noticias señor." dijeron los guardias.

"También avisen que un grupo de viajeros y guerreros vienen conmigo." dijo el ciervo.

"Gracias a ellos mi esposa y mi hijo estuvieron a salvo hasta que llegué al bosque." agregó el Capitán.

"Muy bien." dijo uno de los guardias, mientras miraba a Alexander y a los demás. "¿Son confiables Sir Deirius?"

"He estado con ellos unos cuantos días. Te puedo asegurar que lo son. Y también son buenos luchadores."

"Si usted lo dice." dijo el guardia mientras seguía mirando al grupo, sobre todo a la aracnoponi.

"Alexander, dile a los demás que ya pueden pasar." dijo el ciervo.

"Muy bien." respondió Alexander. "Vamos chicos, y solo por si acaso…manténganse cerca de mí."

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a entrar.

Alexander y Warm Shade quedaron atónitos.

"…que…que…" repetía Warm Shade boquiabierto.

"No, espera…" Alexander perdió toda la calma. "¿Qué sucede aquí?"

BGM: watch?v=f2SOWfdRmKs (The Beginning Country - Bravely Default Music Extended)

La entrada era maravillosa, pero no era lo que ellos recordaban exactamente de Canterlot. Por como lo estaban viendo ahora, parecía una mezcla de la Canterlot que conocen, con Ponyville.

Había muchas flores plantadas en algunos sectores, e incluso reconocían algunos de los edificios que estaban en Canterlot, pero ahora eran completamente cuadrados. No había algún patrón de decoración en los techos. También pudieron ver un montón de puestos de mercado, de esos que usualmente veían en Ponyville. Había muchos ponis caminando alrededor, todos con alguna prenda que Alexander en parte reconoció. En general había de todo: Ponis con trajes lujosos como los que conocían, aunque estos era mucho más decorados. Otros estaban con prendas más simples, y algunos con suerte tenían algún sombrero o algún otro accesorio. Yeguas, sementales, potrillos…ponis de todas las edades llenaban el lugar. Un piso diferente al que conocen decoraba las calles, siendo en algunos lugares con un color marrón, y en otros lados era simplemente el suelo.

"Esto es un tanto…diferente a lo que usualmente veía cuando estuve en el Castillo." dijo Alexander sorprendido.

"Esto también es nuevo para mí." dijo Warm Shade.

"Bienvenidos a Canterlot." dijo Deirius.

"Espero que puedan estar a gusto." dijo Lauren.

"¡Oh por fin llegamos!" dijo Cré. "Ya podemos ir al Castillo."

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo." dijo Alexander, que comenzó a notar que varios alrededor comenzaron a mirar al grupo. Algunos con sorpresa, algunos con cara de indiferencia, y algunos tratando de aguantar la risa al parecer. "No quiero tener que golpear a uno de tus locales con mi arma…"

"Calma Alexander." dijo Deirius. "Primero vayamos a una taberna. Con lo que caminamos es claro que más de uno tendrá hambre."

"Me interesa más ir al Castillo." dijo Alexander con más seriedad mientras que con su dedo índice de su mano izquierda apuntaba al Castillo, que extrañamente no se veía diferente al que recordaba. "Necesito hablar con Celestia y Luna ahora."

Algunos ponis alrededor inhalaron aire a modo de sorpresa.

"¡Alexander!" dijo Deirius. "¡Estás en Canterlot! Ten más respeto hacia las Gobernantes de Equestria."

"Creo que olvide mencionarte que Celestia y Luna son mis amigas y me dieron el permiso de decirles solo por su nombre. No recuerdo si te lo dije o no." dijo Alexander. "Además-"

En ese momento, el estómago de Alexander hizo un ruido que indicaba que requería comer.

"¡Oh por favor!" Alexander levantó sus manos e hizo una expresión de enojo, para luego bajar sus brazos, y su ánimo. "Bien…ustedes ganan."

"Para ser sinceros, también tenía hambre." dijo Nakama.

"Supongo que podemos ir a comer antes de ver nuestro asunto con las Princesas." dijo Swift Strike.

"Que le vamos a hacer." dijo Golden Lilat.

"Sé que estás en un apuro Alex, pero es mejor ir a comer." dijo Meridia.

"Después iremos al Castillo lo más rápido posible." dijo Warm Shade llamándole la atención a su amigo con una de sus patas delanteras.

Alexander se limitó a suspirar, y a comenzar a seguir al ciervo que iba en dirección a la taberna.

Estuvieron caminando por varios minutos. Minutos en los que Alexander podía notar como los otros ponis lo miraban a él y a los demás del grupo. Nuevamente con expresiones mixtas.

"Hermoso. ¿No es verdad?" dijo Deirius.

"Dejando de lado a los mirones, sí. Lo es." dijo Alexander. "Aunque esto me parece más la parte rural. Lo que yo conozco es lo que está alrededor del castillo." dijo Alexander.

"Lo mismo digo." dijo Warm Shade.

"Así es siempre la primera vez, Alexander." dijo Deirius. "Pasó lo mismo conmigo."

"Con el tiempo se acostumbrarán a ustedes." dijo Lauren tranquila.

"El asunto es que yo ya había pasado por eso." dijo Alexander algo incómodo.

"Ciertamente es extraño." agregó Warm Shade.

"Además no reconozco mucho la ropa que están usando algunos. Recuerdo que casi todo Canterlot tenía algún traje que modelar para que los demás lo vieran." dijo Alexander algo irritado.

"¡Alexander!" dijo el ciervo comenzando a enojarse. "Realmente te estás comportando como un potrillo en comparación a los otros días."

"Me estoy comportando como un adulto que no reconoce ni la mitad de lo que está viendo…" dijo en voz algo baja el humano.

"Llegamos." dijo Deirius.

Un par de guardias vigilaban la entrada. "(Oh, ya era hora de que hubieran guardias.)" pensó Alexander. Deirius, Lauren y Cré entraron, pero cuando Alexander y los demás iban a entrar, les cortaron el paso con sus lanzas.

"¿No causarán desorden?" preguntó uno de los guardias.

Alexander estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"No…no lo haremos." respondió serio.

"Pasen." dijeron ambos guardias. Cuando pasaron, Alexander notó que Meridia no había entrado, así que volvió a la entrada y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

BGM –OFF-

"Ya te dijimos que tú no puedes entrar." dijeron ambos guardias con sus armas apuntando a Meridia.

"Pero vengo con los que acaban de entrar…" dijo ella confundida y con una pizca de enojo.

"Eres peligrosa, y espantarás a los clientes."

"Ella viene con nosotros." dijo Alexander en voz alta y volviendo a salir. "Toma mi mano Mery."

Ella iba a tomar la mano de Alexander con uno de sus cascos delanteros, pero los guardias fijaron sus lanzas en Alexander.

"Ella…no va a entrar." dijo uno de los guardias.

"¡Deirius!" dijo Alexander llamando al ciervo. "Dile a estos guardias que dejen pasar a Mery…antes de que saque a Fortia."

Apenas escuchó lo último, Deirius llegó a la escena.

"Es una aliada." dijo Deirius. "Pertenece a la 'Alianza Multiespecie' la cuál este ser es líder. No habrá problema soldados."

"No puede pasar. Tendrá a todos asustados, si es que no escapan antes." dijo el guardia.

"Si no pueden comer y beber tranquilos, es problema de ellos." dijo Alexander. "Toma mi mano Mery." repitió él mirando nuevamente a Meridia y con más seriedad.

Ella intentó otra vez tomar la mano de Alexander. El guardia iba a usar su lanza, y Deirius iba a actuar. Pero el primero en hacerlo fue Alexander, que golpeó de manera lateral al guardia en el cuello con uno de sus puños, sacó rápidamente a Fortia, y empujó al guardia hasta la pared con su arma. El otro guardia habría actuado pero Deirius se lo impidió.

"Veo que insisten en preferir la violencia." dijo Alexander ya enojado. Lauren vino a ver porque escuchó ruidos, y estaba totalmente confundida.

"Soldado." dijo Deirius. "Le diré algo…yo perdí contra él." Esto sorprendió tanto a los guardias como a Alexander. "Si luchan ahora, incluso ambos al mismo tiempo…perderán."

Los guardias se pusieron nerviosos, e inmediatamente dejaron de usar sus armas. Al parecer la palabra de Deirius equivale a la de sus superiores.

Alexander se limitó a tomar uno de los cascos de Meridia, y entro junto con ella, Lauren y Deirius.

.

.

.

.

"Meridia, realmente lo siento." dijo el ciervo disculpándose. "Sé que los ponis de aquí tienen una mejor actitud que esa."

"No se preocupe." dijo Meridia. "Ya estoy en parte acostumbrada a esto. Además ustedes me tratan tan bien que no me importa por ahora lo que piensen los demás."

"Para la próxima, asegúrate de que todos entremos, o comenzaran a haber guardias heridos." dijo Alexander mientras seguía comiendo. "Aunque gracias por detenerlos, ya me estaban sacando de quicio."

Deirius suspiro. "Hoy simplemente no estás de buen humor."

"¿Después de eso?" dijo Alexander apuntando a la entrada, y luego a mirar el lugar en general. "Como estarlo."

Lauren tenía una expresión de que estaba decepcionada, pero no con Alexander, sino con los que estaban alrededor de ellos.

Cuando todos se sentaron hace ya varios minutos atrás, no faltó el poni que dijo algo respecto al grupo, sobre todo por Meridia, y Alexander tuvo que gritarle a todo el mundo, que venían con Deirius, y que estaban a salvo.

"¿Qué nadie de aquí recuerda que soy representante de los humanos? ¿Qué ya nadie recuerda lo de Drag Light?"

Deirius estaba a punto de preguntar algo, pero un hecho inesperado interrumpió la actividad de todos.

Un soldado diferente de los que estaban antes llegó con una cara de haber visto a un muerto.

"¡TODOS LOS QUE PUEDAN COMBATIR DEBEN DIRIGIRSE AL CASTILLO!" gritó muy fuerte el soldado. "¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA! ¡EL CASTILLO HA SIDO VULNERADO POR DESCONOCIDOS Y HAN BLOQUEADO EL ACCESO A ESTE!

BGM: watch?v=3AvIiNOCr5U (Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one! - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Alexander, Warm Shade, y prácticamente todo el grupo se levantó.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo soldado?!" dijo Deirius.

"¡Celestia! ¡Luna!" dijeron Alexander y Lauren.

"¡Chrysalis!" dijo Warm Shade.

Todos corrieron hasta el soldado. "¡Nosotros podemos combatir! ¡Díganos la situación a fondo mientras vamos para allá!" dijo Deirius de manera autoritaria.

"¡Síganme por favor!" dijo el soldado, y el grupo partió de inmediato.

"¡Desconocidos lograron entrar al castillo y están defendiendo la entrada para que nadie entre!" explicaba el soldado.

"¿Cuántos son?" preguntó Alexander.

"Son varios en la entrada…pero ignoramos cuantos son en el interior."

"¿Qué quiere decir soldado?" preguntó Deirius.

"El enemigo ha hecho una barrera mágica muy poderosa Sir Deirius." dijo el soldado. "¡Y en estos momentos los cuatro Campeones están en diferentes misiones de reconocimiento y recolección de información, por lo que no están en Canterlot!"

"¡NO! ¡Eso quiere decir…!" dijo Lauren muy nerviosa.

"¡Así es Lady Lauren! ¡Son pocos los guardias que pueden proteger a las Princesas! Al parecer esperaron el momento oportuno para realizar el ataque."

"¡Alexander!" dijo Deirius.

"¡No tienes que decir nada más!" le dijo Alexander. "¡Veremos qué podemos hacer cuando lleguemos al lugar!"

.

.

.

.

Dentro del castillo, en un salón muy largo, un grupo de guardias unicornios estaba usando hechizos de protección a la puerta que llevaba a la siguiente sala. Otro grupo de guardias pegasos estaba flotando, listo para atacar. Los guardias estaban liderados por dos guerreras.

A unos cuantos metros, otro grupo de ponis armados estaba caminando hacia ellos, liderados por un desconocido que tenía más armadura que los demás, pero no tanta como para limitar sus movimientos. A diferencia de los demás que usaban una lanza, el usaba una espada. Era un unicornio.

"Miren nada más…" comenzó a decir el unicornio enemigo. "Las dos guerreras más poderosas de Canterlot, y posiblemente de Equestria."

"¡No pasarás más allá de este salón!" dijo una de las guerreras.

"Caerás derrotado aquí y ahora." dijo con más calma la otra.

El unicornio comenzó a reír.

"Ya lo veremos…" y luego comenzó a tocar con uno de sus cascos un objeto pequeño que tenía colgado en su cuello. El objeto comenzó a emitir ondas casi invisibles.

"¡Qué es…!"

"¿Pero qué ocurre…?"

Ambas guerreras, y los guardias, tanto los pegasos como los unicornios, comenzaron a debilitarse. Los pegasos ya no podían volar, y los unicornios ya no podían usar más magia producto del súbito cansancio que sintieron. Las dos guerreras sin embargo, aún estaban en pie y en condiciones para luchar, pero no tanto como lo estaban antes.

"¿Qué artimaña está usando…?" preguntó una de las guerreras.

"No lo sé, pero debemos mantener nuestra posición a toda costa…" dijo la otra.

"¿Qué habían dicho hace unos segundos?" comenzó a decir el unicornio. "¿Qué iba a caer derrotado? ¿YO? ¿Shadow Stalwart?" Ahora el unicornio comenzó a reír más fuerte. "Aún no conocen realmente a lo que se enfrentan…" luego hizo un movimiento con sus cascos, y sus acompañantes comenzaron a avanzar.

Las dos guerreras apretaron los dientes y ambas con su magia mantuvieron en posición sus armas.

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

"¡Llegamos!"

Alexander, Warm Shade, Deirius y todo el grupo observaron con una mezcla de enojo y nerviosismo la escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

"¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó Deirius.

"¡Las Princesas! ¡Aún siguen adentro!" dijo Lauren aun viendo la escena.

"¿Cómo es que lograron todo esto?"

"Posiblemente sabían el momento en el que se estaría con menos guardias en el interior." dijo el soldado que trajo al grupo.

"Si armaron todo esto quiere decir que alguien diferente a los que hemos enfrentado antes los está liderando…" dijo Alexander comenzando a pensar.

"¡CUIDADO!"

Todos inmediatamente se movieron, para esquivar una bola de energía que fue en dirección hacia ellos, chocando en el piso y provocando una especie de golpe a este.

Todos rápidamente se cubrieron para observar en detalle por un momento.

Alexander y Warm Shade seguían observando la escena.

"Alex…" dijo Warm Shade sin dejar de ver al frente.

"Estoy en eso…" dijo el humano mientras seguía pensando.

BGM: watch?v=9K9y1cKVMIU (Aggression - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

La entrada al castillo, y todo el castillo en general, estaba dentro de una barrera de color morado, pero uno mucho más oscuro. Fuera de la barrera, varios soldados de Canterlot estaban luchando contra otros ponis que tenían armadura ligera, muy ligera, pero que protegía de todas formas. Esta vez era diferente, ya que además de tener enemigos ponis de tierra y algunos pegasos, en la punta de algunos edificios y en la propia entrada del castillo, en puestos estratégicos habían magos unicornios que estaban atacando con su magia, lo que hacía difícil poder acercarse, y lo peor es que aunque ellos no estuvieran, la barrera todavía no dejaría pasar a nadie. Lo extraño es que los ponis enemigos podían atravesar la barrera como si nada, y esta no se desactivaba, como si específicamente a ellos no les afectara.

Alexander logró ver a un unicornio en específico al centro de la punta de la entrada, que no estaba haciendo nada, pero que tenía su magia activa. Inmediatamente supo que era lo que estaba haciendo.

"(Mogu)" dijo Alexander en su mente.

(¡Dime-kupo!) dijo el moguri que ya conoce la situación.

"(Esa barrera es magia común de unicornio. ¿Verdad?)"

(Correcto-kupo.)" dijo Mogu. "(Aunque para una barrera de ese tamaño necesitan mucha magia-kupo. Seguramente alrededor del castillo hay más unicornios como él haciendo lo mismo-kupo) dijo refiriéndose al unicornio que no estaba atacando.

"(Gracias.)" dijo Alexander. "(Dory. Voy a transformarte. Es una emergencia.)"

"(He estado viendo desde un principio, y ya se lo que quieres hacer.)" dijo Dory. "(¡No perdamos más tiempo!)"

Alexander sacó la flor y transformó a Dory, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó el ciervo.

"¡Ya están llegando los refuerzos!" gritó un soldado de Canterlot.

"¡Pero no podemos pasar la barrera!" gritó otro. "¡Si pudiéramos avanzar más, podríamos retomar la entrada y seguir avanzando!"

"¡Deirius! ¡Chicos!" gritó Alexander llamando la atención de todos. "¡Tengo un plan!"

El grupo rápidamente se acercó al humano. Warm Shade que estaba al lado se puso aún más cerca para escuchar, y Deirius hizo que el soldado que los trajo lo siguiera.

"El unicornio que está arriba en el centro." dijo Alexander apuntando en dirección al mago. "No está atacando. Probablemente está manteniendo esta parte de la barrera activa, y deben haber otros alrededor del castillo haciendo lo mismo." los demás captaron de inmediato lo que quería decir. "Si nos deshacemos de ese unicornio, podremos crear una abertura en la barrera para poder avanzar al castillo."

"¿Pero cómo lo haremos?" preguntó Nakama. "Nadie ha podido atravesar la barrera, y extrañamente el enemigo si puede."

"Deben tener algún hechizo u objeto que les permita pasar." dijo Alexander. "Deirius. Quiero que la mayor cantidad de guardias posibles espere en un punto hasta que vean una apertura."

"¿Qué es lo que planeas?" preguntó el ciervo.

"Confíen en mí." dijo Alexander sorprendiendo a varios. "Tendré que explicar las razones después, pero por ahora solo síganme la corriente."

Los demás se miraron, pero Meridia fue la primera en estar de acuerdo.

"No tienes que pedirme eso. Yo ya confío en ti."

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y miraron a Alexander. El humano comenzó a sonreír.

"Muy bien…escuchen."

.

.

.

.

Alexander y todo el grupo estaban en posición. Deirius les dijo a los soldados que esperaran hasta que hubiera una abertura. Aunque se confundieron con eso, siguieron las órdenes y esperaron. Los enemigos también se confundieron con esta acción.

"¿Listos?" preguntó Alexander. "Recuerden volver a la posición original cuando se abra la entrada."

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡Ahora!"

Alexander y todo el grupo comenzaron a correr. Warm Shade iba volando pero muy cerca, de hecho todos iban casi pegados alrededor de Alexander, pero debían mantener una distancia mínima por sus armas y para no chocar entre ellos. Lauren se quedó atrás curando a los que estaban heridos, y Cré ahora estaba dentro de los cabellos de Meridia, que era la que estaba más atrás debido a su tamaño.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la barrera. Los enemigos se extrañaron de esta acción, pensando que tal vez querían atravesar la barrera con fuerza bruta, y que en lo único que terminaría eso, era en que iban a chocar con ella. Algunos incluso comenzaron a reír.

Finalmente cuando estaban al frente de la barrera, ocurrió lo que Alexander pensó que ocurriría.

La barrera momentáneamente se deshizo, pero solo en una pequeña parte alrededor de él y el grupo, pudiendo pasar sin problemas.

"¡Pero como-"

"¡EXPLICACIONES DESPUÉS! ¡SHADE Y MERY VAYAN POR ESE UNICORNIO!"

BGM –OFF-

BGM: watch?v=LM3K-UVbY0g (Training (Galvanized) - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Cuando todos comenzaron a correr y a luchar, la barrera volvió a formarse, quedando completa nuevamente, y con los guardias de Canterlot preguntándose qué rayos pasó.

Los enemigos estaban en las mismas condiciones, y esto les jugó una mala pasada ya que Alexander y el grupo los pilló desprevenidos, haciéndoles más fácil la lucha.

Alexander no se preocupó de los proyectiles de magia que venían hacia él ya que se deshicieron cuando estaban por golpearlo, y logró derrotar a los unicornios enemigos de esa parte. Vinieron pegasos y ponis de tierra a tratar de golpearlo, pero comenzó a esquivar incluso sin problemas las múltiples lanzas.

"(Son tan lentos como los bandidos de Flowerview… ¿O tal vez yo me estoy haciendo más rápido?)" luego cambió a la ofensiva y a golpear uno tras otro con Fortia. Dory se quedó cerca de Alexander y lanzaba bolas de energía donde fuera necesario, para ayudar a los demás. También hacía los mismos cortes que hizo para romper las sogas que tenía Meridia cuando la encontraron, pero ahora con una fuerza mucho mayor hacia los que se acercaban mucho a Alexander

El humano pudo ver como Deirius y Nakama estaban luchando con otro grupo sin problemas tal como lo hicieron en Bordertown, fomando un duo poderoso. Lilat y Strike también, pero lo que le llamó la atención, es que de la nada hicieron una especie de proyectil, lanzando una energía con forma de corte vertical con sus cascos, que cuando chocaba con un enemigo, los hacía caer de un solo golpe, y se notaba que en parte dicha energía estaba hecha de agua. Cré había formado un escudo pequeño alrededor de Warm Shade y Meridia, mientras formaba su conocido arco con las flechas, y comenzó a dispararle a los unicornios que atacaban a distancia. El changeling y la aracnoponi estaban dirigiéndose al mago. Shade estaba volando rápidamente mientras usaba su lanza para derrotar fácilmente a los pegasos que eran más lentos que él. Meridia hizo algo que nadie del grupo sabía hasta el momento: Comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble…por una de las paredes.

Ambos llegaron hasta el unicornio objetivo, que ahora estaba defendido por varios pegasos. Warm Shade inmediatamente voló a gran velocidad golpeando a algunos, Meridia comenzó a sonreírles y el enemigo apenas se pudo mover después de eso ya que estaban temblando de miedo, haciendo fácil el que ella los mandara volando a golpes con sus patas delanteras.

Los soldados de Canterlot estaban viendo impresionados la escena.

"No puedo creerlo. Son MUY buenos."

"Sabía de la fuerza de Sir Deirius y de la pequeña Lady Cré…pero ellos también son realmente impresionantes. Ese unicornio con la espada tiene movimientos muy precisos."

"¿Vieron a ese pegaso negro? Hubo momentos en los que no pude seguirle el rastro."

"Esas dos de allí abajo son aquaponis. Son muy ágiles en combate, incluso en su forma secundaria."

"¿Y qué me dices de la yegua con forma de araña? Estaba algo asustado de ella, pero claramente está ayudando. ¡¿Viste como subió la pared como si nada?!

"Y ese ser de dos patas…es un buen luchador. Sir Deirius y el unicornio, así como las aquaponis están luchando en parejas…pero él está derrotando a los enemigos del centro él solo. Su mascota también está haciendo un excelente trabajo ayudando a los demás."

"Es la razón principal por la que Deirius confía en ellos." dijo Lauren llamando la atención de todos los soldados. "No es la primera vez que están en una batalla. Hemos tenido unos cuantos percances antes de llegar aquí."

"Pero…son solo ocho más una mascota. ¡Y están dándole una paliza a una gran cantidad de enemigos!"

"Deirius vio el potencial de todos." respondió Lauren. "Estoy segura de que no los dejará ir tan fácilmente ahora."

En minutos, el área fue completamente limpiada. Los enemigos estaban en el suelo inconscientes, incluyendo al unicornio objetivo. Esto provocó lo que Alexander quería lograr: En una pequeña parte de la barrera, una especie de abertura no tan ancha, pero sí muy alta, quedó al descubierto.

Esta fue la señal que los soldados esperaban, y no perdieron el tiempo en avanzar. Rápidamente se posicionaron para seguir con el contraataque, y comenzaron a abrir la puerta del castillo.

"¡Ustedes! dijo uno de los dos guardias que estaban cerca, llamando la atención de Alexander. El humano por un momento no entendió, pero reconoció que eran los guardias de la taberna.

"Oh…" dijo Alexander algo nervioso. "Escuchen…yo…"

Inmediatamente los dos guardias hicieron una reverencia.

"¡Nuestras más sinceras disculpas por lo de antes, Sir Alexander, líder de la Alianza Multiespecie!" dijo uno de los guardias.

"¡Ustedes y sus compañeros nunca más serán molestados por ninguno de nosotros! ¡Estoy seguro que los demás piensan lo mismo!" dijo el otro. "¡Gracias a ustedes podemos volver a la ofensiva!"

"¡Por favor ayuden a las Princesas! ¡Aún no sabemos de ellas!" dijo el primer guardia.

Alexander miró a Deirius con una cara de estar confundido.

"El respeto se gana." dijo Deirius. "Tus acciones hablaron por si solas."

Alexander comenzó a sonreír.

"¡Chicos! ¡Buen trabajo! Ahora vuelvan a la formación original. Aún tenemos que avanzar en el castillo."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=k2KUqxUb5Ro (Battle 2 - Final Fantasy IX Music Extended)

El interior de la entrada era un caos total. Había muchos enemigos, pero también muchos soldados defendiendo el castillo. El grupo observó la escena mientras seguían avanzando.

"¡Recuerden!" dijo Deirius. "¡Tal como dijo Alexander! ¡Nuestra Prioridad es llegar hasta las Princesas! ¡Sigan corriendo y que nada los detenga!"

Alexander estaba corriendo con todos, pero se sentía extraño…

Se sentía mal.

Se sentía atrapado en una situación de la que no le está gustando para nada formar parte. Su mente le dice a cada parte de su cuerpo…que pareciera que está en una guerra.

(¡Debes calmarte-kupo!) dijo Moguri, sacando del trance al humano. "(¡No desesperes-kupo!)

"(Pero…)" Alexander por la gravedad del asunto no le ha dicho nada a los demás, pero se sentía mal haciendo esto. Una cosa era tener ese duelo que tuvo con Shining y con Warm Shade, pero otra muy distinta eran todas las situaciones en la que técnicamente ha luchado apostando su vida.

"(¡Sé cómo te sientes Alex!)" dijo Dory internamente mientras volaba a su lado. "(¡Pero lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es salvar a las Princesas para detener esta locura!)"

Alexander sabía que Dory tenía razón. Realmente quería tener una charla con las Princesas de esto. Necesitaba descargarse. No entiende porqué recientemente ha visto tanta violencia. No puede entender como de un día para otro aparecen tipos que no valoran la vida de otros y pueden hasta pisotearla sin problema alguno…pero debe seguir, al menos hasta asegurarse de que las Princesas estén bien.

"Si viene algún proyectil mágico hacia ustedes, no le tomen importancia y sigan corriendo." dijo Alexander.

El grupo siguió su camino en medio de la batalla que ocurría alrededor. Alexander no podía evitar ver a los soldados que terminaban heridos, y algunos incluso en el piso. Quería terminar con esto lo antes posible.

Uno que otro pegaso enemigo trataba de obstruirles el paso, pero con sus armas los repelían fácilmente. También varios unicornios les lanzaron proyectiles a base de magia. Siguiendo la indicación de Alexander, no les dieron importancia, y para sorpresa tanto del grupo como para los enemigos, cuando los proyectiles estaban a punto de alcanzar a alguien, se desvanecían.

"¿¡Cuánto falta para llegar Deirius!?" preguntó Alexander.

"¡Ya casi llegamos!" dijo el ciervo.

Comenzaron a subir unos escalones que al humano le recordaron a los del salón del Trono, indicando tal vez que estaban llegando.

.

.

.

.

"¡Rayos…!"

"Debemos…resistir."

Las dos guerreras estaban casi de rodillas, mientras un grupo de enemigos estaban alrededor de cada una, los demás ya habían sido derrotados. Cada guerrera estaba en un lado del salón. El unicornio enemigo junto con un par de magos estaban rompiendo de manera lenta pero segura la protección mágica que le habían proporcionado a la puerta.

"En unos minutos…no tendrá donde esconderse, y nuestra misión aquí habrá terminado." luego miró a las guerreras. "Aunque sería un extra si le puedo llevar a las-"

BGM –OFF-

La puerta del otro extremo se abrió de golpe, llamando la atención de todos. Las dos guerreras aprovecharon esta valiosa distracción para atacar a los enemigos que tenían alrededor.

Alexander y los demás seguían corriendo mientras abrieron la puerta. Él tenía solo un momento para ver lo que pasaba. En el centro había un unicornio, posiblemente enemigo, con dos magos más. A la izquierda y derecha de estos, habían dos guerreras, algo grandes y que estaban heridas, y alrededor de ellas, varios enemigos que al parecer fueron tomados por sorpresa.

"¡Ataquen a los intrusos!" ordenó el unicornio.

Dory usó una de sus bolas de energía y disparó al centro. El unicornio logró esquivarlo, pero mandó volando a los otros magos que estaban con él.

"¡Deirius! ¡Vayan a ayudar a esas guerreras!" dijo Alexander.

El ciervo de inmediato vio a las guerreras, y al parecer las reconoció, gritando algo que distrajo al humano por un segundo.

"… ¿Qué?" Alexander no logró procesar inmediatamente lo que escuchó.

"(¡Alex!)"

(¡Cuidado-kupo!)

Su sensación de peligro y las advertencias de Dory y Mogu lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, y a su lado, cierto unicornio estaba listo para usar su espada.

Alexander reaccionó a tiempo, saltando para un lado y activando su escudo.

BGM: watch?v=rvedbNi8lKA (Miscreant - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

"¡Libra!"

Alexander logró bloquear el golpe de la espada. El unicornio inmediatamente con su magia manejó su espada hasta dejarla atrás de Alexander. Comenzó a sonreír de manera desquiciada mientras intentaba cortar de nuevo al humano.

Lo que no esperaba, era que el escudo también cambió de posición…sin que Alexander estuviera tomándolo, quedando a su espalda, bloqueando el corte y quitándole la magia a la espada.

"¡Pero como-"

Alexander inmediatamente usó a Fortia para golpearlo, pero el unicornio rápidamente con su magia al mismo tiempo sacó un escudo que tenía colgado en su lomo y lo utilizó.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso criatura de dos patas?" dijo el unicornio mientras ambos hacían fuerza con su arma y escudos. El escudo no se rompió al ser golpeado por Fortia.

"No lo entenderías si te lo dijera." dijo Alexander. Inmediatamente Dory lanzó una bola de energía hacia el enemigo.

Ambos se alejaron un poco dando un salto, devolviendo su arma y escudo respectivamente a su posición original. El unicornio logró esquivar la bola, que chocó en una de las paredes.

"No eres normal… ¡No debía haber nadie que pudiera llegar hasta aquí!" dijo el unicornio con enojo. "¡Shadow Stalwart no será vencido!"

Alexander no respondió y rápidamente volvió a la ofensiva, volviendo a golpear el escudo del unicornio que volvió a bloquear el golpe, pero esta vez el impacto dejó el escudo con unas leves grietas.

"(¿Qué diablos pasa con esa arma? Ni siquiera es una espada o lanza. ¡Es una simple vara!)" pensaba el unicornio.

Otro enemigo venía para atacar a Alexander, pero Warm Shade lo interceptó. Meridia corría rápidamente de un lado a otro golpeando a algunos enemigos más que entraban desde el salón del cuál venían todos. Al parecer ella, Nakama, Golden Lilat y Swift Strike están defendiendo dicha entrada. Deirius, Dory, Warm Shade, y en menor medida las guerreras, están lidiando con los enemigos del interior.

El unicornio sacó una daga y la comenzó a manipular junto con su espada. Rápidamente lanzó la espada hacia Alexander, que usó su escudo para bloquearla, y se lanzó hacia atrás. La daga venía desde uno de los lados, y Alexander golpeo dicha daga con Fortia, quitándole la magia que tenía ya que estaba cerca de él, cayendo al suelo.

"(¡Mogu!)" Alexander le hizo otra pregunta interna al moguri.

(¡Si! ¡Si se puede-kupo!)

Alexander inmediatamente deshizo el escudo y lo volvió a hacer, pero con la diferencia de que ahora era algo transparente, pero aún sólido.

"¿Pero qué…?"

El unicornio no tuvo tanto tiempo para reaccionar, ya que Alexander se le lanzó rápidamente al frente. Hizo levitar nuevamente sus armas, pero cuando Alexander se acercó lo suficiente, su cuerno dejó de brillar y sus armas volvieron a caer al suelo junto con su escudo.

"¡¿QUÉ DIABL-"

Alexander rápidamente golpeo la zona del cuello del unicornio que estaba protegido por su armadura ligera, pero logró romper esa zona y golpearlo directamente, aunque no con toda su fuerza.

"¡Aarrgh!" el unicornio cayó al suelo, muy adolorido. "No…no lo entiendo." dijo finalmente el unicornio bajando su cabeza al suelo.

BGM –OFF-

Los enemigos ya estaban siendo derrotados en su mayoría, y todos los que estaban en la habitación habían sido derrotados.

Alexander deshizo Libra y dio un suspiro.

"Por fin…" luego Dory se puso a su lado, y comenzaron lentamente a caminar.

Los demás veían lentamente con una sonrisa como el humano volvía con ellos. Las guerreras también estaban ahí.

Pero todos cambiaron su expresión a una de preocupación por un segundo.

Alexander volvió a sentir la sensación de peligro.

El unicornio no había sido derrotado…aún.

Tenía su escudo desactivado, y no tenía tiempo para tratar de esquivar, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Uso a Fortia con toda su fuerza dando un golpe horizontal mientras daba la vuelta.

Fue ahí cuando algo ocurrió. Algo que Alexander no quería ver.

Algo que nunca pensó hacer.

Logró golpear al unicornio, pero como no podía ver a su enemigo, solamente dio un golpe de lado mientras se daba vuelta. Cuando pudo ver al unicornio, en ese preciso instante, el tiempo corrió mucho más lento para él. Pudo ver con absoluto detalle como golpeó al unicornio con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza usando a Fortia. No midió su fuerza, lo hizo lo más fuerte posible. Como resultado, al impactar su arma contra la cara del unicornio, le provocó una herida, y una muy grande, ya que pudo ver como la sangre salió del punto en donde lo golpeó. El área de Fortia que golpeó el cráneo del poni también quedó algo manchado con sangre. Los ojos del unicornio estaban completamente blancos, y la boca abierta. Alexander pudo ver esos segundos como si hubieran sido horas.

El unicornio cayó al suelo, y una mancha de sangre comenzó a salir de su cara.

Alexander comenzó a temblar. Comenzó a tener náuseas y soltó de inmediato a Fortia, que cayó al piso y a centímetros del unicornio. Dory y Mogu intentaron ayudarlo, pero no los escuchaba. Tampoco escuchó a sus compañeros que le estaban hablando. Se alejó lo más que pudo del cuerpo del unicornio, y luego cayó al suelo. Seguía temblando mientras veía el cuerpo inmóvil. Los ojos del Alexander eran inidentificables, y parecía como si también estuvieran temblando.

Alexander no podía quitarse ese enfermo pensamiento de su cabeza. Comenzó a escucharlo una y otra y otra vez y otra vez.

Lo hizo.

Realmente lo hizo.

…

…

…

Acabó con la vida de otro ser.

 **[NDA: Tal vez algunos no crean que sea la gran cosa por lo fantástico (en el sentido literario) que son algunas historias de MLP en esta página (Incluso Fatum tiene 'Fantasy' en uno de sus géneros) pero Alexander viene de la tierra, y vivía un estilo de vida basado en la vida real, y en la vida real tomar la vida de otra persona, ya sea por accidente o por asesinato (que se haya planeado) NUNCA es una experiencia fácil de olvidar, mucho menos vivir.]**


	38. XXXVIII: El Juicio Interno y la Elección

**[Mismas aclaraciones que he hecho recientemente: Algún error en la escritura o en los datos, será arreglado lo antes posible (en caso de haberlos). Sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo.]**

 **Capítulo XXXVIII: El Juicio Interno y la Elección.**

"Alex." Warm Shade movía al humano con sus cascos que estaban sosteniendo ambos hombros del humano. "¡Alex!"

No hay respuesta.

Alexander sigue temblando en el suelo. Todos estaban preocupados. Dory estaba triste, al punto de comenzar a llorar. Warm Shade lo notó y le habló a la mascota del humano.

"Dory… ¿Puedes hacer algo para intentar calmarlo?"

Dory tuvo una idea. Era algo que ya había hecho antes.

"Si…Puedo intentar algo." dijo ella mientras hacía aparecer niebla de color verde claro. Esto al parecer dio un poco de resultado, ya que Alexander por lo menos dejó de temblar, y bajó un poco la vista, dejando de ver el cuerpo del unicornio que golpeó hace poco.

"(…Gracias Dory.)" dijo internamente el humano. Sintió como comenzó a relajarse de manera leve.

Dory se puso al lado de su dueño con una cara que ya no era de tristeza, pero de preocupación.

(Debes relajarte-kupo…) le dijo Mogu en un tono más tranquilo.

Todos estaban confundidos con lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo Deirius.

"Realmente no quiero molestar a ninguno…" comenzó a decir el ciervo. "Pero ahora la prioridad es restaurar el orden en el castillo, y detener a todos los pocos enemigos que quedan en el interior."

Siguió mirando a Alexander, que no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro.

"Cerca de aquí hay una habitación en la que todos pueden descansar."

"Alex…" dijo Warm Shade. "Es mejor si vamos a relajarnos allí."

"Si…tienes razón…" apenas pudo decir Alexander.

Se levantó, procurando no mirar la causa de su malestar, y luego miró al grupo.

"¿Alguien podría…ir a buscar a Fortia? No creo ser capaz…de acercarme lo suficiente…no por ahora."

Meridia fue inmediatamente a buscar el arma de Alexander.

"Deirius. ¿Tienes algún mantel o pañuelo que pueda usar?" preguntó la aracnoponi.

El ciervo le proporcionó un pañuelo, y ella procedió a limpiar la sangre que estaba en cierta parte del arma. Luego volvió hasta Alexander y el grupo.

"Aquí tienes." dijo ella en un tono suave.

"Gracias Mery…" dijo con una débil sonrisa el humano que procedió a guardar el arma en su funda. Luego miró a todos los demás.

"Vamos…"

.

.

.

.

Alexander estaba ahora en una cama sentado. Con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. Dory le estaba haciendo compañía y tanto ella como Mogu estaban hablando con él. Warm Shade y el resto del grupo estaban en el otro extremo de la habitación, todos juntos.

Ellos seguían preocupados de Alexander, y el primero en decir algo en un buen rato fue Nakama.

"No pensé que vería a Sir Alexander de esta manera…" dijo algo triste. "(Al parecer nunca había experimentado eso antes.)" pensó el unicornio.

"¿Cómo es posible que pudiera aguantar la presión de las luchas anteriores si sabía que con lo que hizo ahora quedaría así?" preguntó Swift Strike.

"Todas fueron emergencias Strike." dijo Golden Lliat. "Prioridades que él supo manejar."

"Pero…"

"Swift. Déjame preguntarte algo." dijo Meridia. "¿Recuerdas cuando tuviste que matar a tu primer poni o invasor?"

Swift Strike bajó un poco la cabeza. "Si... ¡Pero era necesario!"

"¿Y cómo te sentiste?"

"…Ya entendí el punto." dijo ella con poco ánimo.

Meridia miró en dirección a Alexander.

"Sé perfectamente por lo que está pasando Alexander en estos momentos…" dijo la aracnoponi. Nakama, Golden Lilat y Swift Strike miraron algo confundidos a Meridia. Warm Shade ya sabía a qué se refería ella.

"…En este momento…él tiene miedo de sí mismo."

"Antes de conocer a Alexander…" dijo Warm Shade llamando la atención de todos. "Yo era un soldado, así que ya conozco lo que es luchar…incluso hasta dar el último aliento. Sé que ustedes y yo podemos llegar a esos extremos de ser necesario." luego miró a Alexander. "Pero Alex es otra historia…"

La expresión de Warm Shade se hizo más seria.

"Cuando lo conocí aquél día en Canterlot…yo era parte del enemigo, aunque mi propio bando planeaba eliminarme por ser un impuro ya que soy una mezcla entre un poni común y un changeling. Él junto con nuestras actuales amigas me ayudaron…él se acercó, y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme en mi situación. Nos hicimos amigos, y desde entonces he podido ver cómo es su actitud, su personalidad y su forma de ser."

Warm Shade volvió a mirar al grupo. "Alexander es un tipo amable, atento, sincero, de buenos ideales y muy apegado a ellos. Si bien fue entrenado de manera excepcional por un capitán de la Guardia Real, él lo hizo para saber defenderse…no para matar, y además nunca quiso entrenar con un arma. Lo más cercano a eso fue cuando lo ayudé en su entrenamiento usando los palos de las lanzas pero sin la punta metálica, posiblemente la razón por la que su arma es una vara, y no una espada o una lanza."

Los demás estaban cada vez más sorprendidos por la descripción de Alexander.

"Su entrenador que además es amigo nuestro, me dijo que Alexander no le gusta usar las armas porque odia la guerra." terminó diciendo Warm Shade. "Y creo que no es necesario decir el porqué."

En el otro extremo, Alexander estaba completamente cerrado en sus pensamientos junto con Dory y Mogu. Dory seguía generando la niebla de color verde claro, pero en menor medida.

(No es necesario que revivas la escena-kupo.) dijo Mogu. Dory también estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en la mente de Alexander.

"…" el humano seguía serio y con los ojos cerrados.

"(Detente…)" dijo Dory, comenzando a llorar. "(Detente por favor.)" Dory que aún estaba en su segunda forma, saltó hasta Alexander, acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Alexander comenzó a abrazar a su mascota.

"(Puedo sentir todo lo que tienes en tu interior.)" dijo Dory. "(Siento miedo, culpa y desesperación…pero también siento la determinación, el valor y la confianza que siempre has tenido.)" Dory miró la cara de su dueño. "(Tienes un total conflicto allí adentro.)"

(Se cómo te sientes-kupo.) dijo Mogu. (Cuando apenas nos conocimos, realmente me sorprendí con la bondad y misericordia que había en tu interior-kupo, y eso te hace un ser muy valioso y admirable-kupo. Se perfectamente que dañar no es tu estilo y que habrías preferido otra manera-kupo, pero en estas circunstancias, hiciste lo correcto, ya que si no hubieras estado aquí…cosas peores habrían ocurrido-kupo.)

Alexander finalmente abrió los ojos y levantó un poco la vista.

"(Tienen razón.)" dijo Alexander pensando en todo lo que ocurrió en la entrada. "(Sin duda su objetivo era dañar a las Princesas…y muchos más ponis habrían salido heridos o peor si no deteníamos a ese unicornio, que al parecer era el líder.)"

Alexander se levantó, y lo siguiente lo preguntó con su voz externa.

"¿Seré capaz de volver a ver a Fluttershy a los ojos? Ese es mi mayor miedo…"

(Ya te habíamos dicho antes-kupo, que estaríamos siempre contigo-kupo)

"(¡Pase lo que pase, estaremos contigo hasta el final!)" dijo Dory comenzando a sonreír.

"(…Gracias.)" dijo Alexander. "(Necesitaba escuchar eso.)"

El grupo se acercó hasta el humano, tomándolo algo por sorpresa ya que no se dio cuenta de que estaban acercándose porque estaba perdido en ese último pensamiento.

Lo primero que Alexander sintió, fue pelaje, porque Meridia estaba dándole un suave abrazo, pero ahora desde al frente, por lo que Alexander estaba tocando su pecho con su cabeza.

"Sabemos por lo que estás pasando…y al igual que como tú nos salvaste…déjanos ayudarte, por favor." fue lo que dijo la aracnoponi.

"…Mery…chicos…" Alexander comenzó a sonreír. "Gracias."

.

.

.

.

Después de un poco más de media hora, Deirius, Lauren y Cré, que se quedó con el ciervo cuando comenzaron a recuperar el control del castillo, entraron a la habitación en donde estaban Alexander y los demás. Lauren se acercó a Alexander y lo abrazó.

"Me contaron lo que paso…por favor, no seas duro contigo mismo."

"No te preocupes, por lo menos ya asumí que lamentablemente era necesario." dijo Alexander.

Deirius y Cré miran muy preocupados al humano.

"Si quieres tomarte más tiempo, no tengo problemas." dijo el ciervo. "Ya estamos en Canterlot, y la calma aún no vuelve completamente al castillo."

"No te preocupes, estoy listo." dijo Alexander dando una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

"Entonces le avisaré a las-"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y un poni desconocido entro al lugar. Alexander y el grupo miraron con curiosidad, pero Deirius, Cré y Lauren estaban sorprendidos. Era una yegua, una poni de tierra. Tenía su pelaje de color celeste, y su crin corta junto con su cola eran purpuras. Tenía un traje igual al de Lauren y acorde a su tamaño ya que era más pequeña como la mayoría de los ponis.

La poni miró específicamente al humano y al changeling con una sonrisa.

"Humano Alexander Woodgate y changeling Warm Shade." esto inmediatamente llamó la atención de todos, ya que nunca nadie la había visto, sobre todo Alexander y Warm Shade, y aun así no solamente supo sus nombres, sino que también sus razas. "Antes de ver a las Princesas, necesito que me acompañen por favor."

Todos se quedaron quietos, nadie se movió. Después de unos segundos, Alexander y Warm Shade miraron a Deirius, que parecía estar tan sorprendido como ellos. Lo único que hizo el ciervo fue asentir con la cabeza, y ambos entendieron que debían seguirla.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander.

"Te seguimos." dijo Warm Shade.

.

.

.

.

Ambos seguían a la yegua que al parecer estaba caminando de vuelta al lugar en donde se encontraban antes durante el ataque al castillo.

"Disculpa, pero… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" preguntó Alexander.

"Nos dirigimos a la cámara privada de la 'Luz de Equs'." fue la respuesta de la yegua.

Alexander y Warm Shade se miraron con una cara que claramente indicaba que no tenían idea de lo que hablaba.

"Disculpe." dijo Warm Shade. "¿La qué?"

"Nope. No recuerdo haber escuchado de esta 'Luz de Equs' de la que hablas." dijo Alexander.

"Así que es cierto." dijo la poni. "Ambos ignoran de su existencia. Eso prueba más lo que dijo."

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó el humano.

"Cuando lleguemos con la 'Luz de Equs', lo sabrán."

Siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar al lugar en donde Alexander se vio forzado a defenderse. Era él o el unicornio…

Continuaron avanzando tras la puerta que estaba al frente y que el unicornio enemigo y los otros trataban de abrir, aunque ahora ya era posible abrirla sin problemas. Estaban pasando por la sala del Trono. Extrañamente para tanto Alexander como Warm Shade, aunque han visto muchas cosas diferentes durante el viaje, Canterlot y el castillo son los que tienen menos cambios, y se nota en esta sala: Todo está casi exactamente como lo recuerdan. El lugar del trono, la decoración, los vitrales, etc. Las únicas diferencias era que en los vitrales no había decoraciones como antes, y había banderines que Alexander juró que ha visto en algún momento. Tenían un fondo color celeste con puntos blancos, que tenían una imagen artística de lo que parecían ser Celestia y Luna moviéndose en círculos, con el símbolo del día y la noche en el centro.

"Esto lamentablemente me deja confundido y de vuelta a la línea de partida." dijo Alexander.

"Yo me estoy preguntando donde está Chrysalis." dijo Warm Shade comenzando a preocuparse.

"La buscaremos después de esto, no te preocupes."

Pasaron del trono, y cuando se acercaron a la pared que marcaba el término de la sala, una línea de color azul pero un tanto oscuro, comenzó a moverse en la pared, formando una puerta cuadrada. La pared increíblemente se movió como si fuera parte de la puerta cuando se abrió.

"Muy bien, eso fue algo raro de ver." dijo Alexander.

"Es magia. Se supone que ya no deberían sorprenderte estas cosas considerando el tiempo que llevas en Equestria." dijo Warm Shade con un tono algo burlesco.

Alexander comenzó a reír. "Lo siento, pero recuerda que he pasado más tiempo con Flutters que con las demás." Inmediatamente recordó a Fluttershy. "(Espero que esté bien…)"

Siguieron avanzando, y la habitación no tenía iluminación, ya que estaba muy oscuro.

"¿Es normal que no haya luz?" preguntó Alexander confundido, ya que en un principio pensó que era una trampa, pero Dory que estaba invisible y volando con ellos, habría detectado malas intenciones.

"No se preocupen. Nada malo les ocurrirá en esta habitación." dijo la yegua mientras salía de la habitación y la puerta se cerraba.

Después de unos segundos, Alexander volvió a hablar.

"Estaría más cómodo si pudiera ver algo." dijo Alexander tratando de ver algo.

"Lo mismo aquí." dijo Warm Shade. "Ya ni siquiera sé en qué dirección estoy mirando…"

Lentamente, una luz con una mezcla de dos colores: Azul oscuro y un naranjo con tonos oscuros, comenzó a iluminar el lugar, pero desde el piso, ya que al parecer las líneas que estaban marcadas en el piso eran las que estaban iluminando. Ambos lograron ver que del otro extremo había algunas plantas creciendo.

 ***Muchas gracias por venir…Alexander Woodgate, y Warm Shade***

Inmediatamente ambos se quedaron quietos. La voz sonó con una especie de eco y era femenina, pero por alguna razón con solo escucharla se sintieron más tranquilos, al punto de relajarse de inmediato.

Notaron que la voz venía desde el extremo en el que estaban mirando antes, y una figura comenzó a formarse…una figura de un alicornio.

BGM: watch?v=X1bGIbuaERw (Follow Fi Extended)

En ese momento Alexander, Warm Shade e incluso Dory que seguía invisible, quedaron tremendamente sorprendidos. Warm Shade y Dory estaban boquiabiertos, en cambio Alexander abrió completamente los ojos porque al verla reconoció algo que le recordaba a su mundo, pero que no ha escuchado a nadie en Equestria hablar de ello.

 ***Es un largo y complicado viaje el que han hecho. Relájense y cálmense, pues tenemos algo que debemos discutir***

Todos estaban maravillados. Celestia y Luna eran imponentes y marcaban su presencia de alguna manera, siempre…pero está alicornio logró superarlas completamente.

La alicornio era un poco más grandes que las Princesas. Su cuerpo era una mezcla de tres colores: Blanco en su cara, pecho y lomo. En el principio de su larga crin, su larga cola y en las terminaciones de sus patas, el color era un naranjo muy claro que se hacía oscuro a medida que se avanzaba, sus alas y cuerno solamente tenían el color naranjo que también comenzaba muy claro y terminaba siendo oscuro. Desde la mitad de su crin y cola, y en sus cascos como una especie de decoración, tenía un color purpura que Alexander no pudo identificar en específico.

Lo que más sorprendía a todos, eran las características parecidas a las de Celestia y Luna que esta alicornio tenía, ya que las grandes alas que poseía parecían tener una curvatura al final, como si fueran una nube, y al igual que su crin y cola, parecían ondear sin haber viento. Además en las terminaciones de sus cascos y en varios mechones al final de su crin, en el mismo color púrpura se generaba un efecto extraordinario, sobre todo para Alexander, ya que era como ver las estrellas y el espacio porque se veían muchos puntos pequeños y brillantes.

"…No puedo encontrar las palabras para describirlo." dijo Warm Shade.

"(Nunca había visto algo así…es hermoso.)" dijo Dory. "(Estoy en las mismas condiciones que Warm Shade.)"

"A mí se me ocurre algo que puede ayudar." dijo Alexander sin dejar de mirar a la alicornio. "Es como ver…una parte del universo." dijo al final con una sonrisa.

La alicornio comenzó a sonreír de una manera comparable a la de Fluttershy.

 ***Puedo ver que estas un tanto familiarizado con el concepto del espacio y de su entorno, humano Alexander***

"Sería una larga historia el explicarlo, pero es algo que de donde vengo se ha estudiado en profundidad, e incluso hasta el día de hoy se sigue haciendo." respondió el humano, dejando algo sorprendidos a Warm Shade y a Dory. "Si no somos los primeros en conocerla, estoy seguro de que más de uno ha quedado fascinado con su apariencia, si me permite el comentario."

 ***Agradezco el cumplido*** dijo la Alicornio con otra sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, y luego los volvió a abrir. ***Aun así, es sorprendente conocer a un ser que por fin tiene cierto conocimiento sobre el tema***

"¿De qué hablan Alex?" preguntó Shade confundido.

"Equestria es una tierra grande, pero es solo parte de posiblemente un conjunto de tierras más. Y todas estas tierras forman parte de un planeta."

"Me perdí en la parte del 'planeta'." dijo el changeling. Dory estaba escuchando como si fuera Twilight aprendiendo algo nuevo.

"Imagínate un mapa de Equestria." dijo Alexander teniendo al frente su mano izquierda y derecha a centímetros de distancia entre sí. "Ahora achica Equestria e imagina más tierras, por ejemplo unas cinco o seis más, del mismo tamaño, o un poco más grandes o pequeñas." dijo Alexander mientras alargaba la distancia entre sus manos.

Shade asintió con la cabeza ya que aún entendía hasta ese punto.

"Ahora imagina una esfera tridimensional, y pon todas las tierras que mencioné, incluyendo a Equestria, encima y alrededor de dicha esfera. ESA esfera, es el planeta."

"Es…algo muy grande." dijo Shade entendiendo y al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

"Ahora imagina más planetas que pueden tener hasta millones de kilómetros de distancia uno con otro, junto con otros objetos desconocidos que pueden haber entre medio. En mi mundo eso se le conoce como…" Alexander intentaba recordar por un momento. "…Sistema planetario. Podría seguir ampliando la distancia con más conceptos, pero para no alargar más el tema, todo lo que esté fuera de este planeta, es el espacio exterior."

"…Tu raza realmente es sorprendente Alex." terminó diciendo Warm Shade. "Es demasiado para entenderlo de inmediato."

"Somos un mísero punto dentro de todo el espacio que ofrece el universo, no lo olvides." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. Dory estaba fascinada escuchando a su dueño.

 ***Mis felicitaciones humano Alexander. Estás muy bien informado sobre el tema***

"Gracias, pero es solo lo que puedo recordar. Hay expertos que dedican su vida a seguir estudiando el espacio." luego Alexander se puso serio. "Pero el espacio no es el tema del que nos quiere hablar. ¿Verdad?"

La alicornio asintió con la cabeza y se puso más seria.

 ***Así es. Primero déjenme presentarme*** la alicornio se acercó más a ambos, y levantó sus alas. ***Mi nombre es Galaxia. Tengo el título de 'Reina' el cual me fue otorgado por las Princesas, y también 'Luz de Equs' por el cual la mayoría me conoce***

Alexander y Warm Shade estaban ahora boquiabiertos. Esto comenzó a generarles muchas preguntas en su mente, pero Alexander sabía que debían ir en orden para entender lo más posible la situación.

"¿Es 'Equs' el nombre de este planeta?" preguntó Alexander.

Galaxia asintió con la cabeza.

 ***Antes de continuar, me gustaría decir que me apena que hayas tenido una mala experiencia hace poco***

Alexander suspiró por un momento. "No se preocupe. Era una acción que si bien no estoy orgulloso de haber realizado…era necesario. Por el bien de Canterlot…aunque en el futuro haré lo posible para no volver a hacerlo."

 ***Tienes un gran corazón, humano Alexander*** dijo Galaxia. ***Es algo que rara vez he visto en Equestria***

"Ya es posiblemente la tercera vez que me dicen eso." dijo Alexander extrañado. "Pero agradezco su preocupación, Reina Galaxia."

 ***Deben tener muchas preguntas en este momento***

"¿Cómo es que sabe nuestros nombres y nuestra raza?" preguntó Alexander.

 ***De las memorias de Lauren*** dijo Galaxia. ***Le presté parte de mi poder para traer de vuelta al erizo de la gratitud, por lo que tenemos un pequeño enlace mental que compartimos, y por eso conozco lo que ella sabe***

"(Tiene sentido entonces, porque nos presentamos con ella y los demás.)" pensó Alexander.

 ***Un enlace que también puedo sentir que tienen tú y el erizo, Dory, y más fuerte que el mío con Lauren***

Dory quitó su invisibilidad, al ver que ya sabían que estaba aquí.

"Mucho gusto Reina Galaxia." dijo Dory mientras hacía una reverencia. "Sé que algunos me han dicho erizo de la gratitud, pero ahora me llamo Dory, como usted dijo."

 ***El placer es todo mío pequeña Dory*** dijo Galaxia. ***Es mejor que en este momento duermas Dory. Debes estar algo cansada por lo ocurrido hace poco***

Galaxia iluminó su cuerno con un una mezcla de sus colores naranjo y purpura, y una pequeña niebla comenzó a rodear a Dory, haciendo que cambie a su forma de erizo, y que comience a dormir plácidamente.

Alexander y Warm Shade quedaron impresionados, pero el humano fue de inmediato a tomar a Dory, y cuando lo hizo, las semillas en el arbusto de Dory volvieron a florecer.

 ***Es realmente hermoso. Tienes un vínculo muy fuerte con tu mascota*** dijo Galaxia riendo un poco al final.

Alexander comienza a sonreír, pero luego vuelve a ponerse serio.

"¿Por qué dormiste a Dory?"

 ***Es mejor que esté dormida en estos momentos*** Galaxia se puso más seria que antes. ***Lauren les dijo que Dory era necesaria para un asunto en particular, y para que puedan entender completamente, debo contarles algo que ocurrió en un pasado no distante, y que podría dañar a Dory si lo escucha***

Alexander y Warm Shade entendieron que ya estaban por saber la razón por la que estaban aquí, pero eso no evitará que hagan varias preguntas después.

 ***Yo no soy solamente un alicornio…yo soy un espíritu***

"¿Espíritu?" se preguntaron ambos amigos.

 ***Así es. Yo soy en realidad la representación del balance y la energía de Equestria y todo Equs***

"…Es…es sorprendente." dijo Alexander, mientras Warm Shade asintía con la cabeza varias veces sorprendido.

 ***Este incidente se remonta hace tres años. Un hechicero que ahora es recordado por no muy buenas razones, comenzó a cruzar la línea de lo permitido y lo prohibido, y empezó a practicar el arte prohibido que atenta contra el descanso del alma y el flujo de la vida: la Necromancia***

"¿Necromancia?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"Según los libros de fantasía que conozco." comenzó a decir Alexander. "La Necromancia es una rama de la magia negra, que consiste en la manipulación de los espíritus, haciendo posible incluso el revivir a los muertos para que le digan mensajes, o para servir al que los revivió."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Warm Shade perdió la calma. "Eso es…repulsivo."

"Magia oscura." dijo Alexander. "Nunca ha salido algo bueno de eso."

 ***Tu conocimiento me asombra cada vez más Alexander*** dijo Galaxia.

"De donde yo vengo es solamente fantasía." respondió Alexander. "He leído muchos libros con temáticas fantásticas y legendarias, pero no pensé que algo como la necromancia fuera posible en Equestria."

 ***Este hechicero poco a poco fue cambiado por dicha magia, logrando corromper su corazón y su propia alma. Esto lo llevó a intentar algo peor…***

Galaxia puso la cara más seria que Alexander y Warm Shade han visto.

 ***Robar la esencia de la vida del planeta, en pocas palabras…mi fuerza vital***

Humano y changeling ya dieron por hecho que esto era un asunto peligroso.

 ***Su poder creció, y se apodero de una parte del territorio de Equestria. No tuve otra elección más que intervenir y comenzar a ayudar a las Princesas. Fueron muchas batallas en las que soldados de Equestria lucharon contra seguidores que adquirió el hechicero, pero cierto día otro hecho ocurrió***

Galaxia miró por un momento a Dory.

 ***Durante el conflicto, sentí la presencia de un poder totalmente desconocido y que nunca había conocido antes. Apareció sin aviso, y cuando logré dar con aquellas presencias, descubrí que eran erizos. Erizos con las mismas características de tu mascota***

Con eso Alexander entendió que Dory no era única, y que había más de su especie.

 ***Sus habilidades fueron lo que le dieron importancia en este conflicto, ya que ellos podían restaurar la esencia de la vida, incluso sin darse cuenta de que lo hacían. Fue por eso que les construí un santuario para que vivieran tranquilos y en paz, ya que estaba claro que estos animales eran Sagrados***

"El templo de la Gratitud" dijo inmediatamente Alexander. Galaxia volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

 ***Además cierta flor creció de manera natural en el templo, que les permitía cambiar de forma***

"¿Con restaurar la esencia de la vida se refiere a la habilidad que tiene Dory de restaurar las plantas y la fauna?" preguntó Alexander.

 ***Mientras el hechicero drenaba mi poder poco a poco, esos animales lograban devolvérmelo. Gracias a ellos las Princesas tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para planear como derrotarlo***

La expresión de Galaxia cambió a una de tristeza.

 ***Lamentablemente, el hechicero descubrió la existencia de ellos, y logró localizar el templo…y los eliminó a todos, junto con la flor que los transformaba y todo el lugar quedó reducido a un piso sin vida***

Alexander abrazó más fuerte a Dory. Shade estaba muy serio, y su cara demostraba que estaba algo molesto.

 ***A todos, menos a uno*** dijo Galaxia mirando a Dory. Alexander también miró a su mascota. ***Logramos salvar a uno y traerlo hasta Canterlot, y con la ayuda de uno de los cuatro campeones de las Princesas, logramos enviarlo a un lugar seguro***

"(Debe haber sido en ese momento cuando Dory estaba durmiendo en mi patio conmigo.)" pensó el humano.

 ***Luego de esto, la batalla final con el hechicero finalmente terminó con la victoria…pero al parecer no destruyeron al hechicero por completo como pensábamos antes***

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Warm Shade.

 ***De un día para otro, el territorio que antes ocupaba ha sido bloqueado y nadie puede acceder a él. Una barrera hecha con magia oscura drena la fuerza vital de quién intente cruzar. Además creemos que los bandidos que han acechado a Equestria en el último tiempo provienen de este territorio***

"¿Cómo saben que ese hechicero volvió?" preguntó serio Alexander.

 ***Porque con cada segundo que pasa, muy lentamente voy perdiendo mi fuerza*** dijo Galaxia. ***Él es el único que ha llegado tan lejos con la magia negra para lograr robar mi energía, pero al parecer aún no está recuperado del todo, porque no ha atacado de momento***

Alexander tuvo una duda con esto.

"¿Cómo es posible que de un día para otro haya 'vuelto' y bloqueado el territorio que dices que ocupó?"

 ***No fue de un momento a otro*** dijo Galaxia. ***Han pasado tres años desde su derrota, pero fue hace dos semanas que su antiguo territorio volvió a ser bloqueado***

"Espera un segundo." dijo Alexander levantando su mano izquierda para que se detuviera. "Ha pasado casi una semana desde que Dory se hizo mi mascota. Y me estás diciendo que desde la derrota del hechicero ese, han pasado tres años. Eso no tiene sentido."

 ***El hechizo que intentamos con uno de los campeones de las Princesas tenía la posibilidad de fallar. Es posible que no haya salido perfectamente como lo planeamos, pero cumplió con su cometido. Era una emergencia y no teníamos tiempo de analizar y comprobar***

Esto en realidad confundió más a Alexander.

"¿Cómo es que Lauren, Deirius y Cré no sabían nada de la flor cuando conocieron a Dory?"

 ***Ellos ayudaron en la batalla en donde salimos victoriosos, pero solo las Princesas y yo sabíamos de la transformación de los erizos***

Alexander no aún no entendía del todo las cosas.

 ***También mientras enviábamos al erizo a un lugar seguro, le aplicamos un hechizo para borrar parte de su memoria, para que no recordara los horribles acontecimientos que vivió, y el trágico destino de sus demás miembros de la misma especie. No te preocupes, ella no podrá ver de tu mente lo que te estoy contando ya que el hechizo se lo impide***

"(Cuando Dory estaba durmiendo la primera vez que nos vimos…tenía una pesadilla. Tal vez…)" Alexander volvió a indagar con lo que dijo la Reina.

 ***Ahora que nuevamente mi poder está siendo drenado lentamente, necesitábamos traer de vuelta al erizo que habíamos enviado, para que nos ayude a ganar tiempo mientras tratamos de encontrar la forma de poder entrar a su territorio, tal como lo hicimos hace años. También hay que mencionar que la habilidad de tu mascota es la única que puede contrarrestar el poder oscuro del hechicero hasta el momento***

BGM –OFF-

"No puedo negar que debe haber sido una situación muy difícil para todos." dijo Alexander con la cabeza algo agachada. "Pero lamentablemente hay algo que no calza con todo lo dicho."

 ***¿Qué cosa?*** preguntó Galaxia.

"Nosotros." dijo Alexander levantando la cabeza.

"Nosotros no sabíamos nada." agregó Warm Shade.

"Ambos somos cercanos a Celestia y a Luna." dijo Alexander. "Durante la semana que estuve en Canterlot, yo presenté a Dory a las dos. Su reacción fue como si la hubieran visto por primera vez."

"Nunca nos contaron sobre este problema con ese hechicero del que ha hablado." dijo Warm Shade.

"Además resulta totalmente ilógico que hayan mandado a Dory a un 'lugar seguro' si terminó conmigo, siempre estuve cerca de Canterlot, ya que vivo en Ponyville." dijo Alexander. "Además luego de conseguir a Dory estuve varios días en Canterlot, y nunca nos dijeron a mí o a Shade de esto. Tampoco nos avisaron de un territorio bloqueado ni nada por el estilo."

"De hecho todo estaba muy bien a nuestro parecer." dijo Warm Shade. "De haber habido alguna clase de peligro, nos habrían dicho a nosotros, y también a nuestras amigas."

Warm Shade miró a su amigo. "Además ya me está preocupando que en ningún momento haya nombrado a MI Reina, la Reina Chrysalis. Ella habría ayudado de haber ocurrido de semejante situación, pero al igual que las Princesas, nunca nos dijo nada ni a Alexander ni a mí."

La Reina Galaxia dio un largo suspiro, y miró a ambos nuevamente con una expresión seria.

 ***Lo sé por los recuerdos de Lauren, pero lo preguntaré solo para asegurarme. ¿Ustedes llegaron junto con Dory al Templo de la Gratitud?***

"Así es." respondió Alexander.

"Ella ya se disculpó con nosotros." agrego Shade.

 ***No todo lo que han visto durante su viaje es como lo recuerdan. ¿Verdad?***

"En efecto." dijo Alexander. "Desde que llegamos al templo, muchas cosas me han parecido extrañas, ya que no era como usualmente lo hemos visto."

"En especial la violencia en ciertos lugares." dijo Shade. "Hacía un tiempo que no tenía combates en los que peligraba la vida de uno."

Galaxia tenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba esas respuestas.

 ***¿A qué creen ustedes que se deba esto?***

"La verdad yo no lo sé." dijo Warm Shade pensando.

"Yo lo único que puedo sugerir como posibilidad, es que estamos del otro lado de Canterlot, ya que además de Ponyville, nunca pasé de esta ciudad y de lo que había más allá." fue la respuesta de Alexander.

Galaxia comenzó a girar su cabeza de izquierda a derecha un par de veces.

 ***En realidad su situación es más compleja de lo que creen***

Tanto Alexander como Shade quedaron confundidos.

 ***Realmente les pido que me disculpen por haberlos involucrado en esto***

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" preguntó Alexander ya preocupado.

 ***Cuando hablaba del hechizo para mantener a salvo al erizo, no me refería a 'teletransportarla a otro lugar', ya que si hacíamos eso tarde o temprano el hechicero habría encontrado el lugar en donde estaría escondido***

Alexander en ese instante, recordó algo que había pasado completamente por alto, y ese algo era la historia del erizo de la gratitud que había leído en los archivos de Canterlot dentro del castillo.

Su expresión inmediatamente cambió a una de nerviosismo, ya que una posibilidad se le cruzó en su mente. Una que era realmente muy poco probable, casi imposible. Las posibilidades de que ocurriera eran ridículamente bajas.

 ***No había lugar seguro aquí…no en el presente***

Warm Shade quedó más confundido aún con eso, mientras que Alexander abrió los ojos como nunca.

"(No…Es improbable. Impensado.)" se decía a sí mismo.

…

"(Imposible.)"

…

"(¿Verdad?)"

 ***El lugar más seguro en ese momento…era el futuro***

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó. Warm Shade aún no procesaba del todo lo que dijo Galaxia. Alexander en cambió entendió la noticia y esta lo golpeó como a una bala.

"¿Quiere…decir…?" Warm Shade poco a poco asimiló lo que quiso decir la Reina, y finalmente cayó al suelo de los nervios.

"No…es imposible." comenzó a decir el changeling. "¡No! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Para nada!" finalmente comenzó a mirar al suelo, sin expresión.

"Applejack…Reina Chrysalis…"

Esto golpeó duro a Alexander, quién inmediatamente pensó en Fluttershy.

 ***Yo…no tengo más palabras para expresar mis disculpas*** dijo Galaxia agachando un poco la cabeza. ***Realmente lamento el haberlos involucrado en esto***

BGM: watch?v=CkCepD1V68Y (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword- Gate of Time [EXTENDED]

"Las señales eran algo notorias…" comenzó a decir Alexander. "Las casas tenían un estilo más anticuado, las posadas me recordaban completamente a las medievales, la vestimenta de los ponis era algo diferente a la que nosotros conocemos…también explicaría el que usen una moneda llamada kel, y sobre todo el nivel de violencia que hemos visto en estos días…" Alexander miró a Galaxia. "Entonces era por eso."

Lentamente, Alexander se acercó hasta Galaxia, quedando frente a frente con la Reina.

"Tengo una sola pregunta en este momento. Saber la respuesta es lo único que me está preocupando, y no estaremos en condiciones de seguir hasta saberla."

Galaxia asintió con la cabeza.

"… ¿Eres capaz de enviarnos de vuelta a donde pertenecemos?"

Galaxia acercó su hocico hacia la cara de Alexander con una sonrisa, quedando a milímetros de distancia.

 ***Tomaría algo de tiempo, pero es posible hacerlo***

Alexander dio un suspiro tremendo de alivio. Le está costando mucho asumir la situación, pero después de las cosas que ha vivido desde su llegada a Equestria, por lo menos está más calmado de lo que estaría normalmente hace unos meses atrás.

"No pierdas la calma Shade." dijo Alexander. "Es posible volver a nuestra época."

Warm Shade miró a su amigo incrédulo.

"¿Cómo…?" comenzó a preguntarse el changeling. "¿Cómo es que te recuperas tan rápido de este tipo de situaciones?"

Alexander se dio la vuelta y comenzó a sonreír.

"Shade…mi primer suceso relacionado con Equestria fue el encontrar a Fluttershy en mi mundo, luego la conocí y pude confirmar la teoría de que otros mundos existen. Al día siguiente fui teletransportado junto con ella desde mi mundo hasta el mundo de Equestria. Durante mi estadía he vivido situaciones que me han hecho reír, que han probado mis reflejos, que me han hecho llorar…todo tipo de cosas que en mi mundo nunca habrían sucedido." Alexander se acercó a su amigo. "Y no olvides la razón por la que terminamos siendo teletransportados. A estas alturas ya por lo menos estoy preparado para no perder la cabeza."

Alexander miró nuevamente a Galaxia. "Además. En las situaciones complicadas es donde uno debe mantener la cabeza fría y pensar con calma."

Galaxia realmente se sorprendió con la actitud de Alexander.

 ***Realmente esperaba que tu reacción fuera por lo menos más…violenta***

"Le podría decir todas las cosas que he vivido desde mi llegada a Equestria, pero perderíamos mucho tiempo." dijo Alexander. "En este momento, algo me dice que nosotros no somos los únicos con preguntas."

Galaxia comenzó a reír.

 ***Eres un ser muy interesante Alexander. Así es, también tengo preguntas. ¿Les molestaría contestarlas?***

"Somos todo oídos." dijo Alexander.

 ***¿Cómo es que puedes transformar a tu mascota? Todas las flores que permitían la transformación fueron destruidas, y los recuerdos de Lauren no son del todo claros***

Alexander sacó de su chaqueta con una mano la flor para mostrársela a la Reina, mientras mantenía a Dory con la otra.

"¿Esta?" preguntó Alexander extendiendo su brazo con la flor en su mano.

Galaxia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y casi queda boquiabierta, ya que abrió un poco su boca.

 ***Es…exactamente la misma***

"Una pequeña potrilla, Princesa de un reino lejano me regaló las semillas como un obsequio." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "En el futuro, claro está." luego con el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda apuntó a su cabeza.

"Mi turno." dijo el humano. "¿En qué momento del pasado estamos exactamente?" Warm Shade inmediatamente puso más atención, ya que era una buena pregunta.

 ***Intentamos mandar a...Dory*** dijo Galaxia, finalmente acomodándose al nombre que le puso Alexander. ***A un futuro no tan distante***

Alexander y Shade se pusieron a pensar, hasta que el humano tuvo una idea.

"¿Cuántos años tienen Celestia y Luna en este momento?"

Galaxia pensó por un segundo, para luego responder.

 ***Celestia tiene veintitres años. Luna tiene diecinueve***

Esta vez fue inevitable. Alexander y Shade quedaron ambos boquiabiertos.

"Oh." dijo Alexander. "Estamos MUY atrás."

"Wow…" dijo Warm Shade.

 ***¿Muy atrás?*** preguntó Galaxia.

"Las Princesas Celestia y Luna que conocemos…tienen más de mil años." dijo Alexander con su mano izquierda atrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

 ***…Oh*** dijo Galaxia, pero luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a sonreír. ***Más de mil años… ¿Es el futuro de donde vienen más pacífico que este?**

Alexander y Shade se miran por un momento, para luego mirar a Galaxia con una sonrisa.

"Definitivamente." dijo Warm Shade.

"Generalmente es así." dijo Alexander. "Las Princesas me advirtieron que en algún punto algún villano o entidad puede amenazar a Equestria, pero nosotros y nuestras amigas hacemos todo a nuestro alcance para prevenir un desastre cada vez que es necesario, pero la mayoría del tiempo Equestria está en paz. Hay harmonía en casi todos lados, y una casi nula violencia. A mi parecer es un paraíso."

Galaxia comenzó a reír.

 ***Me alegra escuchar eso. Tal vez significa que tendremos éxito en derrotar al hechicero nuevamente***

"¿Este hechicero no tenía algún nombre?" preguntó Alexander.

Galaxia negó con la cabeza.

 ***Nunca dijo su nombre. Definitivamente tiene una mente fría y calculadora***

"Ya veo…" Alexander se puso a pensar. "(Yo no le daría mi nombre al enemigo tampoco. Es simplemente estúpido ya que si supieran mi nombre ya tendrían algo con lo que iniciar una búsqueda para encontrarme.)"

 ***Necesito hacerles una pregunta a ambos*** dijo Galaxia. ***¿Cómo es que encontraste a Dory?***

"Yo diría que ella me encontró a mí, pero es una historia un tanto complicada." dijo Alexander.

"Alex." dijo Warm Shade. "Galaxia es literalmente la esencia de Equestria y el resto del planeta. Creo que le podemos decir a ella de la carta."

Alexander miró a Shade con una sonrisa.

"Me leíste la mente Shade, pero tienes razón."

 ***¿Carta?*** preguntó la Reina.

"Verá…" dijo Alexander. "En el futuro de donde venimos, una de mis amigas apareció de la nada frente a mí, diciendo que venía de una semana después de NUESTRO futuro, y me entregó una caja que contenía una carta que tenía mi letra, y que no recordaba haber escrito."

Al parecer Galaxia comenzó a entender a donde iba Alexander con su explicación.

 ***¿Esa carta de casualidad era de…?***

"Mi yo del futuro, así es." dijo Alexander. "Mi yo del futuro me mandó una carta con instrucciones específicas que tenía que realizar cada día, por una semana. En uno de esos días volví a mi hogar por sugerencia de la carta. Me dormí en mi patio, y cuando desperté Dory apareció durmiendo encima de mi estómago."

 ***De acuerdo a las memorias de Lauren, tienes magia de los Breezies en tu interior*** dijo Galaxia. ***¿Cómo fue que la obtuviste?***

"Durante mi estadía en Equestria, en un incidente que ocurrió en el cumpleaños de un conocido en Canterlot, toqué un objeto conocido como la 'Rosa de Rubí', que al parecer tenía la magia en su interior. Cuando toqué la rosa, la magia pasó hasta mi cuerpo. El por qué aún no lo sé."

 ***Ya veo…*** dijo Galaxia pensativa.

"Supongo…" dijo Alexander. "Que a esto se refería mi yo del futuro."

Galaxia miró al humano por un momento.

 ***¿Qué quieres decir Alexander?***

El humano miró a la Reina de Equestria por un momento.

"Una carta del futuro me da instrucciones específicas: Terminé ayudando a unos cuantos ponis, conseguí un arma, un escudo, una mascota con habilidades increíbles, y la instrucción del último día era ir a cierto lugar con cosas específicas a llevar, y terminamos viajando al pasado." Alexander se acercó a Galaxia. "Mi yo del futuro ya tiene la experiencia de todo eso, así que si me pidió tantas cosas específicas…es porque quiere que cambie algunas cosas que él no pudo cambiar."

Warm Shade comenzó a reír.

"Te dije antes que a ti siempre te pasan cosas muy inusuales."

"Y yo te digo que no lo hago porque quiera." dijo Alexander de vuelta, y volvió a mirar a Galaxia.

"Necesitan a mi mascota, y nosotros no volveremos a nuestra época sin ella. La solución es una sola."

"Conociéndote ya, era un tanto obvio que esto iba a pasar." dijo Warm Shade acercándose a su amigo y a la Reina.

Galaxia se sorprendió por lo que implicaba Alexander.

 ***¿Quieres decir…?***

"Por supuesto." dijo Alexander. "Te ayudaremos."

 **[NDA: El personaje 'Galaxia' fue diseñado por 'SpyrotheFox' (Usuario de Deviantart) y siendo fiel a su petición pública, lo estoy nombrando como el diseñador, dándole los créditos por el personaje.**

 **.**

 **Realmente espero que no haya una horda de tipos con antorchas tras este capítulo por mi cabeza. Aún hay historia por ofrecer, y si sirve de algo...El grupo que acompaña a Alex y a Shade, aún no está completo :3 ]**


	39. XXXIX: Un Nuevo Campeón

**[¿Avisar de que se revisaran errores de haberlos? -chequeado- ¿Avisar que los datos no se den de manera errónea y corregir de ser necesario? -chequeado- ¿Desearles a los lectores que disfruten el capítulo? -chequeado-]**

 **Capítulo XXXIX: Un Nuevo Campeón.**

BGM: watch?v=w0DlG1E7rN8 (Kirby Triple Deluxe - Intermission (The Arena) - 15% Slowed & Extended)

Galaxia honestamente casi se queda sin palabras. Una posibilidad que no pensaron que ocurriría fue la causa de que Alexander y Warm Shade estén con ella en estos momentos, y aun así en vez de estar molestos, están dispuestos a ayudarla.

 ***¿Están realmente seguros de que quieren hacer esto?*** preguntó la Reina, sorprendida por unos momentos.

"Es muy probable que no logre hacerlo cambiar de parecer, Reina Galaxia." dijo Shade mientras miraba a su amigo.

"Desde un principio teníamos pensado ayudar en lo que sea que hubiera sido el problema que tuviera que ver con la carta, ya que al parecer me molesté en hacer todos esos preparativos por alguna razón." dijo Alexander. "Usted nos puede devolver a nuestra época lo que es muy reconfortante, pero si hay algo que anda mal aquí y podemos ayudar…pues que así sea."

 ***No es necesario que hagan esto. No se sientan obligados por favor*** dijo Galaxia. ***No es necesario que se involucren y arriesguen sus vidas***

Alexander miró a la Reina con una sonrisa. "A estas alturas creo que hasta usted sabe que no aceptaré un no por respuesta."

Galaxia durante unos segundos no hizo nada, pero finalmente comenzó a suspirar.

 ***Eres muy obstinado, Alexander Woodgate***

"No es la primera vez que me lo dicen." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír al final.

 ***Hemos platicado lo suficiente*** dijo la Reina. ***Es hora de ir al trono, e informar a todos de la situación***

"Alex." dijo Shade acercándose a su amigo. "¿Está bien que los demás sepan de nuestra situación?"

Alexander miró pensativo en dirección a la puerta que seguía cerrada, luego a la Reina, y finalmente a su amigo.

"Creo que es lo mejor. No me sentiría bien ocultándoles más sobre nosotros, además algo me dice que ya no hay problema en decirles."

"Tu mandas." dijo Shade. "Solo espero que no tardemos tanto en esto…realmente quiero ver a Applejack, y cada vez tengo más ganas de seguir tu consejo e ir a buscarla apenas terminemos."

Alexander suspiró por un momento.

"Y yo quiero ver a Flutters, Shade. Pero hay que estar concentrados y hacer las cosas con calma y lo más precisos posible. No ganaremos nada apurando las cosas."

.

.

.

.

"¿Entonces puedes salir de la cámara? Tengo la sensación de que tu movilidad es limitada." dijo Alexander mientras salían.

 ***Eres atento Alexander. Como no tengo todas mis fuerzas ya no tengo la libertad de antes, y esa es la razón por la que me construyeron esa cámara para descansar. Esa misma cámara la he usado desde hace años cuando el hechicero atacó por primera vez***

"Ya veo…" dijo Alexander agregando ese dato a su mente.

En ese momento la puerta del otro extremo de la sala del Trono se abrió.

"Ahí vienen los demás." dijo Shade mirando al igual que Alexander.

Mientras Deirius, Lauren, Cré, Nakama, Swift Strike, Golden Lilat y Meridia se acercaban, Alexander junto con Shade y la Reina también fueron hacia ellos.

Todos se detuvieron al notar a la Reina Galaxia, y esperaron hasta que ella junto con el humano y el changeling llegaran hasta ellos.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, todos hicieron una reverencia ante ella. Deirius, Lauren y Cré ya estaban acostumbrados, pero los demás al parecer no podían contener la sorpresa.

"No puedo creer…" comenzó a decir Nakama. "Que hoy tenga el honor de conocerla, 'Luz de Equs'."

"Es todo un honor el conocerla, 'Luz de Equs'." dijo Golden Lilat.

"Nos bendice a todos con su presencia." dijo Swift Strike.

"Es un privilegio el poder conocer a la 'Luz de Equs'." dijo Meridia. "Y espero que pueda perdonar a esta aracnoponi si la llegó a ofender de algún modo."

Alexander comenzó a apretar sus puños con fuerza, y tanto Warm Shade como Galaxia lo notaron.

 ***Oh vaya. Esto es algo que quería ver para ser honestos*** dijo la Reina con una sonrisa.

Shade miró por un momento a Galaxia, pero luego Alexander habló y con fuerza.

"¡Mery!"

Ella y los demás le pusieron atención.

"Escúchame bien, porque diré esto solamente una vez." dijo Alexander, y al parecer estaba enojado.

"¿A-Alexander?" Meridia estaba honestamente confundida y un poco asustada.

"Desde el momento en que viniste con nosotros, tu pasaste a ser del grupo. Una compañera y amiga tratada de la misma manera que todos."

Los demás al parecer entendían el punto de Alexander porque lentamente comenzaron a sonreír.

"¡Así que no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte avergonzada de tu cuerpo! ¿Me oíste?" La mirada de Alexander lo decía todo, no quiere que Meridia se acostumbre a estar disculpándose por razones inexistentes.

BGM –OFF-

"Alex…" dijo Meridia mientras sonreía, y desvió la mirada algo sonrojada. "Si así lo deseas, entonces ya no lo estaré más."

"Mucho mejor." dijo Alexander con ánimo, y luego miró a Galaxia. "Aunque al parecer éramos los únicos que no sabíamos de tu existencia hasta ahora Galaxia."

"¿Me pregunto qué habría pasado si nos hubieran preguntado de ti antes?" dijo Warm Shade de manera pensativa.

Ante esto, todos menos Meridia que seguía algo embobada en su mundo, miraron a ambos con unos ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

"¡¿No sabían de la Luz de Equs?!" dijo Deirius casi molesto.

"¿Están…hablando en serio?" preguntó Lauren, siendo una de las pocas veces en las que realmente está sorprendida al 100%. Humano y changeling asintieron con la cabeza.

"DEBIERON haber escuchado de ella. Díganme que por lo menos escucharon de ella en algún lado." dijo Golden Lilat.

"¿En qué clase de cueva profunda estaban viviendo ustedes si nunca escucharon de ella?" preguntó con una ceja levantada Swift Strike.

Alexander suspiró por un momento.

"De hecho, hay una buena explicación para eso…" comenzó a decir el humano.

"¡PUES NOS ENCANTARÍA ESCUCHARLA!"

Todos menos la Reina Galaxia, perdieron el trance de sus pensamientos y casi se asustan al escuchar ese grito, que en realidad sonó como un eco, y Alexander comenzó a pensar en la voz que dijo eso.

El grupo se dio vuelta para ver, mientras Alexander y Shade comenzaban a abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa.

"No…" dijo Warm Shade con una sonrisa que crecía lentamente.

"Creo que sí…" dijo Alexander en las mismas condiciones.

Eran las dos guerreras que antes estaban luchando contra el unicornio, aunque ahora no tenían puestos los cascos de su armadura, por lo que sus rostros eran más visibles, y Alexander con Shade notaron un detalle que no pudieron ver antes por el caos de la batalla anterior.

"No puedo creerlo." dijo Warm Shade mientras las guerreras se acercaban.

"Estoy a punto de admitir lo mismo." dijo Alexander.

Finalmente ambas guerreras se acercaron lo suficiente como para estar a centímetros de Alexander y Shade. Los demás se mantuvieron haciendo una reverencia desde que llegaron las guerreras.

BGM: watch?v=G9xSV6c44yc (Suikoden Tierkreis - Sword Princess (Small % Slowed & Edited)

"Es un honor finalmente conocer al grupo que ayudó a salvar nuestras vidas y la de nuestros soldados." dijo una de las dos guerreras. "Deirius nos contó lo sucedido."

"En el nombre de Equestria, te damos a ti, y a todos aquellos que nos ayudaron en esta situación nuestro más sincero agradecimiento." dijo la otra guerrera con un tono más calmado y tranquilo que la otra.

Alexander y Shade comenzaron a sonreír.

"No fue nada." dijo Warm Shade.

Una de las guerreras era de pelaje blanco, con una crin y cola de color verde. La otra guerrera era de un pelaje muy oscuro de color azul, con una crin y cola de un color purpura.

Alexander hizo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo.

"Solo hicimos lo correcto…Princesas."

Alexander y Shade estaban viendo a Celestia y a Luna. Las de esta época.

Celestia al parecer solo tenía un color de los tres que recuerda Alexander, ya que como él puede ver ahora, toda su crin y su cola eran de color verde, además de que no estaban ondeando ni tampoco tiene esos pequeños puntos brillantes que tiene su contraparte futura. Su tamaño también es diferente respecto a su versión del futuro. Esta Celestia es del tamaño que tiene la Luna del futuro. Al ser más pequeña sus alas y cuerno también son de menor tamaño, pero su Cutie Mark era la misma: El sol.

Luna estaba en condiciones similares. Su crin y cola ya no ondeaban, eran más cortas y a diferencia de su contraparte futura, el borde de estas no tiene ese efecto de transparencia ni tampoco tenía el efecto que hacia parecer que tuviera pequeñas estrellas. Su Cutie Mark al igual que el de su hermana no ha cambiado: La luna. Finalmente su tamaño era a la vista tan solo por unos centímetros más pequeña que esta Celestia.

Ambas tenían su 'cabello' liso, pero al estar antes peleando con el unicornio enemigo, Alexander y Shade no se habían dado cuenta.

Deirius al parecer recordó algo porque su expresión cambió, y se levantó.

"¿No que ya conocías a las Princesas Alexander?" preguntó el ciervo un tanto serio.

"Verás…" dijo Alexander mirando a Deirius algo nervioso. "Eso también tiene explicación."

 ***Deirius*** dijo Galaxia. ***Hay que contarle a los demás miembros del grupo de Alexander sobre la importancia de su mascota***

"Enseguida." dijo el ciervo para luego mirar a los demás. "Es necesario que por lo menos les contemos porque estábamos con Alexander y su mascota, y porqué era importante traer a ambos, sobre todo a Dory."

Los demás se acercaron a la Reina y comenzaron a escuchar la explicación de Galaxia y Deirius. Mientras tanto Alexander, Warm Shade y Dory que estaba comenzando a despertar estando en uno de los hombros del humano, estaban en otro extremo con Celestia y Luna.

"(¿Alex…?)" Dory que aún estaba invisible, soltó un bostezo de descanso mientras habría los ojos, y lo primero que vio al frente fue a las Princesas, pero se veían diferentes a su parecer.

"(¿…?)" Dory quitó su invisibilidad, llamando la atención de Celestia y Luna. "(Las Princesas se ven algo diferentes…)"

"(Tiene una explicación Dory.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente. "(Por ahora has como que todo está normal, y vuelve a presentarte ante ambas.)"

"(Muy bien.)" dijo ella mientras comenzaba a sonreír, y los siguiente que dijo fue escuchado por las Princesas.

"(Hola Princesas. Mi nombre es Dory.)"

"Oh…no puedo evitarlo hermana." dijo Luna mientras se acercaba y comenzó a hacerle cariño en el arbusto a Dory. "Es demasiado adorable como para lograr ignorarla."

Celestia comenzó a reír.

"Creo que después tendré que hacerlo yo."

Las voces de ambas claramente sonaban algo más jóvenes, pero al mismo tiempo Alexander seguía escuchando en parte a las Princesas que conoce.

"No tengo problemas con eso, pero creo que es mejor actualizarnos en el por qué todos estamos aquí." dijo Alexander.

"Eres muy fuerte." dijo Celestia. "¿Tu nombre era Alexander?"

"Así es." dijo él. "Soy un humano, y el único en Equestria hasta el momento."

"¿El único?" preguntó Luna sorprendida. "Debe ser difícil el soportar ese pensamiento de estar solo."

"No lo creo." respondió Alexander. "Cuando Galaxia termine de explicarles la situación a los demás, posiblemente después les explique a todos algo que tiene que ver conmigo y con Shade."

"¿Shade?" preguntó Celestia que luego miró al changeling.

"Un gusto Princesas." dijo Shade comenzando a presentarse. "Soy Warm Shade. Mi especie es conocida como 'changeling', pero yo soy un híbrido ya que mi madre era una poni terrestre y mi padre era un changeling."

"El placer es nuestro." dijo Celestia. "Es la primera vez que escucho de sus especies. Esto es nuevo para nosotras, y eso es decir mucho."

"Como dije antes, en parte será explicado si Galaxia explica nuestra situación." dijo Alexander.

"Hermana." dijo Luna. "Ahora que lo veo más de cerca, él fue el que me derrotó en el duelo onírico."

Celestia inmediatamente miró a su hermana sorprendida.

"¿Alexander fue el que te derrotó?"

"Así es, y es el único hasta el momento que lo ha hecho." dijo ella sonriendo y mirando al humano. "Realmente tengo mucho interés en saber más de ti, Alexander."

El humano por un momento no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, pero cuando dijo 'onírico', recordó la pelea que tuvo en sus sueños antes de llegar a Canterlot.

"Un segundo…" dijo él sorprendido. "¿TU fuiste la que provocó la batalla que tuve con esa figura extraña?"

"Yo puedo navegar en el plano de los sueños." dijo Luna con orgullo. "He luchado contra incontables soldados dentro de sus sueños, bajo condiciones justas y en un escenario del cuál no pueden escapar."

"Ahora entiendo porque era de noche, y porqué estábamos flotando en una especie de piso hecho de vidrio." dijo Alexander analizando lo que dijo Luna. "Incluso encerraste a Dory y a Mogu."

"Nunca tuve la intención de hacerles daño." dijo Luna. "Solamente no quería que interfirieran en la pelea." luego miró con más curiosidad al humano. "Pero me sorprende que no una, sino dos entidades están sincronizadas mentalmente y en tu cuerpo. Lo suficiente para que puedan manifestarse en tu subconsciente. Estás rodeado de misterios, Sir Alexander."

"(También ahora que está consciente-kupo.)" dijo mentalmente Mogu.

"Mogu te dijo que también puede hacerlo ahora que estoy consciente." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "¿Entonces esa figura técnicamente eras tú?"

Luna asintió con la cabeza. "Fue un duelo muy intenso. Fue divertido y me hizo saber que aún puedo aprender más movimientos y estrategias." Luna hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Muchas gracias por batirte en duelo conmigo…Sir Alexander, y ser el primero en demostrarme que aún puedo perfeccionarme."

"Mientras todo haya sido con fines de entrenamiento y por deporte, pues también lo agradezco." dijo el humano haciendo también una pequeña reverencia. "Fue una buena experiencia de combate."

"¿Te molestaría si en algún momento nos batimos en un duelo directamente?" preguntó Luna. "Reglas y condiciones justas, dignas de un duelo entre dos caballeros."

Alexander comenzó a pensar en la oferta. Ha tenido un duelo con Shining Armor, uno pequeño con Shade, y uno con Luna pero en el plano onírico. Una parte de él comenzó a interesarse en los duelos, pero solo como un deporte y como muestra de respeto.

"¿Sabes qué? Acepto." dijo Alexander. "Pero me gustaría pedirte que no vuelvas a entrar a mis sueños de esa forma por favor." dijo lo último algo nervioso.

"Oh…está bien." dijo ella sonriendo. "Esperaré con ansias el momento de la verdad."

"Me sorprende que nos hables como si fuéramos ponis comunes." dijo Celestia.

Alexander no había pensado en eso, y se puso algo nervioso.

"Lamento si las ofendí Princesas." dijo Alexander. "Pero siento que tal vez les gustaría tener una conversación amena y amigable como cualquier poni de Equestria."

"No te preocupes." dijo Celestia. "Entre soldados, y en realidad con todos nuestros súbditos, preferiríamos que nos hablaran como cualquier otro poni, y no como entidades divinas. Se los hemos dicho varias veces, pero ellos insisten tratarnos con excesivo cuidado. De hecho les hemos dicho que no nos vean como sus Princesas, sino como a sus Guardianas." Alexander no pudo evitar reírse con eso.

"Es respeto. Aún si se los piden, no creo que lo hagan. Por lo menos no tan fácilmente."

BGM –OFF-

Todos volvieron a juntarse en el centro, y Galaxia tomó el control de la situación al levantar sus alas, llamando la atención de todos.

 ***Ahora que han sido informados de la situación*** comenzó a decir la Reina. ***Me gustaría saber quiénes pueden ayudar en este momento***

"Por el momento somos solamente nosotros dos." dijo Alexander llamando la atención de todos, y apuntando con una mano a Shade.

"Si en este problema Sir Alexander va a ayudar…" Nakama miró a Galaxia. "Entonces yo también lo haré. Yo me ofrezco, Reina Galaxia."

"Contaste mal, Alexander." dijo Deirius. "Al principio no eran solamente ustedes dos." luego miró a Lauren y a Cré. "Nosotros tres ya estábamos en la lista desde un principio."

"Cinco entonces, y ahora seis." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Cuente conmigo." dijo Swift Strike. "¿Qué dices Lilat? ¿Entras?"

"En Rainysight lo último que supieron de nosotros, era que estábamos en una misión de Exploración." dijo Golden Lilat comenzando a pensar. "Dependiendo de cuanto tardemos, tal vez tengamos que avisarles de nuestra situación actual."

Swift Strike comenzó a reír. "¡Ah! Entonces estás dentro. ¿No?"

Golden Lilat comenzó a sonreír.

"Por supuesto."

Meridia se acercó hacia Galaxia y procedió a realizar una reverencia.

"Sería un honor el ayudarla en esta situación, Reina Galaxia." Rápidamente se acercó hasta Alexander con la velocidad que tenía antes mientras recuperaban el castillo, y comenzó a abrazar a Alexander desde atrás. "Si Alexander va entonces yo voy."

"Oye, no recuerdo haber dicho que eras mi subordinada o algo parecido para que estés tan atenta conmigo." dijo Alexander mirando y examinando los cascos delanteros de Meridia, aprovechando que los tenía cerca. "Hay un pequeño agujero aquí en la parte de abajo de tus cascos Mery."

"Puedo generar telaraña. ¿No lo mencioné antes?" dijo ella de manera casual.

Todos miraron a Meridia, mientras que Alexander seguía viendo los cascos de ella.

"Mmmmmm…nope." dijo Alexander imitando a Big Mac. "No lo habías dicho."

Galaxia comenzó a sonreír.

 ***Alexander*** esto hizo que el humano mirara a la Reina. ***Creo que elegiste un buen nombre para tu grupo***

"Ah…" dijo Alexander mirando al resto. "'Alianza Multiespecie'."

 ***Un humano, un changeling, un ciervo, unicornios, una breezie, aquaponis y una aracnoponi*** Galaxia comenzó a sonreír más. ***Es la primera vez que veo a un grupo de diferentes especies coexistir***

"Cuando todos tienen una misma causa por la cual esforzarse, preocuparse de la especie de otro es…bueno, estúpido." dijo Alexander. "Al parecer yo decidí esto desde hace mucho tiempo, así que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es dar lo mejor."

"No hace falta que yo diga lo mismo." agregó Warm Shade.

"Debemos decidir qué plan de acción hay que realizar ahora, Galaxia." dijo Celestia mientras se acercaba junto con su hermana.

 ***Antes de hablar sobre las acciones que realizar de ahora en adelante, debo decirles algo. Está relacionado con Alexander y con Warm Shade***

"¡Princesas! ¡Reina!"

"¿Se encuentran bien?"

"No puedo creer que realmente hayan atacado el castillo justo cuando estábamos fuera de Canterlot."

Se escucharon tres voces, y todos volvieron a mirar en dirección a la entrada.

Cuatro seres estaban en esa dirección, al parecer entrando de manera apresurada. Todos tenían prendas distintas y Alexander admitió que cada uno destacaría por ser único.

Los cuatro seres eran un poni de tierra de pelaje café, con unos lentes y traje muy peculiares casi al estilo steampunk con una crin y cola de un café más oscuro. Una unicornio de pelaje blanco, de crin y cola verdes con dos variaciones: Claro y oscuro, con ropajes de color azul oscuro, y en parte parecía que tuviera los colores de Dory pero sin las semillas amarillas. Un pegaso de pelaje café oscuro con crin y cola amarillas y una armadura gris de bordes dorados. Finalmente otro unicornio, también de pelaje blanco, con un traje y sombrero que a cualquiera le haría recordar a un mago, y para rematar era de edad, posiblemente mucho mayor que Alexander y con una barba blanca que era algo grande.

"Descansen campeones." dijo Celestia mirándolos. "Hubo un ataque, pero ya fue detenido en su totalidad."

"Veo una interesante junta de razas al frente." dijo el cuarto que no había hablado antes, que era el poni de tierra.

Alexander inmediatamente pensó que había escuchado esa voz antes.

"Recuerdo que el soldado de antes había dicho algo de que 'los campeones' estaban en misiones de reconocimiento." dijo Alexander.

"Así es." dijo Celestia. "Cada uno buscó pistas y datos que nos puedan ayudar a destruir el muro mágico en el territorio de Wildzone."

"¿Wildzone? ¿Así se llama el territorio? Eso no lo sabía." Alexander volvió a estar pensativo.

"Así es Princesas." dijo la unicornio con el traje azul. "Buenos días Reina Galaxia."

 ***Buenos días querida Clover Clever***

En ese instante, Alexander reaccionó de inmediato al nombre ya que a estas alturas ya se había leído a revés y al derecho cierto libro.

"Es ese… ¿El erizo?" preguntó Clover acercándose a Alexander.

 ***Así es, pero ahora se llama Dory***

"¿Dory? Pero-"

"WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW." Alexander interrumpió a Clover haciendo gestos con su mano para que se detuviera. Luego miró a Galaxia con los ojos realmente abiertos. Warm Shade miró algo extrañado a su amigo.

"Galaxia… ¿Cómo la llamaste?" preguntó Alexander.

"¡Pero que insolente!" dijo Clover. "¿Cómo osas llamar a la Reina de Equestria solo por su nombre?"

 ***Clover Clever*** dijo Galaxia. ***La-***

¿Asesora de la Princesa Platinum? ¿Estudiante de 'Starswirl el Barbudo'?" le interrumpió Alexander.

 ***…Así es*** dijo la Reina algo sorprendida.

"¿Alex?" dijo Warm Shade confundido.

Alexander se sentó en el suelo, tragando el dato que le acaban de dar implícitamente junto con ese nombre.

"Cuantos años…" dijo Alexander. "¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la fundación de Equestria?"

Todos se miraron algo confundidos por la pregunta.

"Eso cualquiera lo sabría." dijo Deirius. El campeón que era poni de tierra miró a Alexander, al parecer tratando de averiguar algo.

"Solo díganme." Warm Shade entendió que por lo menos era una pregunta que debía ser contestada ya que ellos ignoran en que momento del pasado exactamente están.

 ***Hace seis años*** dijo Galaxia, sabiendo en parte por qué estaba haciendo la pregunta.

Alexander analizó el dato y ya tenía una idea por lo menos sobre en qué parte del pasado están.

"Ya oíste Shade." dijo Alexander mirando a su amigo que le puso atención de inmediato. "Estamos en los primeros años después de la fundación de Equestria."

Shade pareció sorprenderse porque abrió un poco más sus ojos.

"Realmente no estabas mal cuando dijiste que estábamos muy atrás."

"…Se… ¿Puede saber de qué exactamente están hablando ustedes dos?" preguntó Deirius, y ahora los demás también se extrañaron de lo que dijo Alexander.

 ***Es lo que iba a explicar en este momento*** dijo Galaxia. ***Lauren. El hechizo que usaste trajo de vuelta a Dory, pero hay algo que no te dije por seguridad***

"¿Qué cosa mi Reina?" preguntó Lauren que al parecer no estaba alterada por eso.

 ***El hechizo no era para traer algo de otro lugar…era para traer algo de otro tiempo***

Todo el mundo se miró más confundido aún.

"El futuro." dijo el campeón que era poni de tierra. "El erizo fue mandado al futuro, y el hechizo que realizaste para traerlo de vuelta, era para traerlo de regreso del futuro al que fue enviado." Alexander sigue pensando en donde ha escuchado antes esa voz.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y lentamente miraron a Alexander y a Warm Shade.

"Pero…" comenzó a decir Lauren. "Alexander y Warm Shade llegaron junto con Dory…"

Los otros tres campeones miraron al campeón poni de tierra.

"¿Eso era lo que hiciste con la Reina que tenía que ver con tu estudio del tiempo?" preguntó Clover Clever con algo de nerviosismo.

"Era la única manera de que el hechicero no encontrara al erizo y asegurarnos de que estuviera con vida." respondió el poni de tierra.

Celestia y Luna miraron a Alexander y a Warm Shade. A cada segundo que pasaba sus expresiones cambiaban a una de sorpresa.

 ***Fue algo que yo le pedí desde antes, como una medida de emergencia*** dijo Galaxia. ***No está mintiendo***

"Entonces…" Deirius, Lauren, Cré que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo, y luego los demás, poco a poco volvieron a ver al humano y al changeling.

"…Bueno…están diciendo la verdad." dijo Alexander con una mano atrás de su cabeza y poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No tiene sentido ocultarlo más." dijo Warm Shade también sonriendo.

…

…

…

…

Todos quedaron mudos por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que…

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡VIENEN DEL FUTURO!?

Prácticamente todos lo gritaron, desde Deirius hasta los campeones, aunque los únicos que no gritaron fueron Galaxia y el campeón poni de tierra. Después de gritar todos quedaron boquiabiertos y con los ojos muy abiertos por varios segundos. Dory fue apropiadamente informada internamente por Alexander así que ella no reaccionó con shock, aunque sí estaba sorprendida.

"Eeyup." dijo Alexander volviendo a imitar a Big Mac.

"Lamentamos el no haberlo dicho antes, pero creo que ya pueden imaginarse las razones para hacerlo." agregó Warm Shade.

"Entonces…" comenzó a decir Deirius. "Todas esas veces en las que te quejaste de la violencia…"

"Y cuando veías cosas diferentes…" agregó Lauren.

"Era porque ustedes…" dijo Cré, mientras que Nakama, Golden Lilat, Swift Strike, Meridia e incluso las Princesas y tres de sus campeones seguían mirando a ambos boquiabiertos y con mucha sorpresa.

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "Era porque lo que estábamos viendo y viviendo era casi opuesto a nuestro día a día usual."

"Yo me motivé a entrenar por el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo Alexander. De no haber sido por eso, ninguno de los dos habría durado mucho aquí." dijo Shade.

"Un momento." dijo el campeón poni de tierra. Alexander REALMENTE está haciendo un esfuerzo en su interior por recordar donde ha escuchado su voz antes.

El campeón comenzó a caminar hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Alexander.

"Si vienes del futuro, y quieres ayudar." comenzó a decir el poni de tierra. "Necesito que nos demuestres que realmente eres de confianza."

Fue en ese instante, que Alexander finalmente recordó donde había escuchado esa voz, y no pudo evitar el quedar boquiabierto por un momento, confundiendo al poni al frente suyo.

"Ummm… ¿Ocurre algo?" dijo el poni.

"¿Doctor?"

Alexander no pudo evitar preguntar eso, ya que ahora reconoció que la voz del poni era exactamente igual a la de David Tennant, otro actor que encarnó al décimo Doctor en la serie 'Doctor Who'.

El poni comenzó a sonreír.

"Nada mal…'Doctor' es mi apodo personal ya que mi nombre es Mister Whooves."

"Whooves. ¿De verdad quieres aplicar la teoría con él?" preguntó Clover.

"Debería ocurrir, si es que tengo razón." respondió Whooves, y luego volvió a mirar a Alexander. "De acuerdo a mi estudio sobre el tiempo, si viajaste hasta aquí, al 'pasado' desde tu punto de vista, quiere decir que durante tu estadía nos conociste, cosa que acaba de ocurrir, y conociendo mi forma de ser, debo de haberte mandado algún objeto específicamente hacia ti hasta el futuro, para que me lo mostraras y así demostrar que eres de confianza en este momento."

Muchos quedaron perdidos con esa explicación, incluso Warm Shade. Alexander sin embargo entendió todo.

"¿Qué objeto sería?" preguntó serio Alexander.

"Un objeto como este." dijo Whooves sacando el pequeño objeto en cuestión. "Este objeto lo diseñé específicamente y con el único propósito de comprobar, en caso de encontrar viajeros de otros tiempos, que son de confianza."

"Pero eso no hace nada..." dijo Clover confundida.

"Es cierto, no hace nada." dijo el campeón mirando a Clover. "Pero no necesita hacer algo para ser útil. Este objeto es único, literalmente. Es el único que he hecho en toda mi vida, nadie debería tener otro igual."

Clover iba a decir algo, pero Alexander interrumpió con un grito.

"¡UN MOMENTO!"

Todos miraron a Alexander, que comenzó a buscar en su chaqueta como loco, ya que también había tenido guardado un pequeño objeto que le dieron mucho antes de que ocurriera el suceso de ser mandado hasta el Templo de la Gratitud.

Finalmente sacó el objeto que tanto estaba buscando: La moneda que recibió el día en que visitó a la familia de Ditzy.

El campeón poni de tierra comenzó a sonreír, y luego comenzó a celebrar.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Mi teoría era correcta! ¡Jajajaja!" luego acercó su moneda junto con la que tenía Alexander. "No hay duda…es exactamente la misma moneda, eso quiere decir que en algún punto durante tu estadía, yo mandaré mi moneda hasta tu futuro, pero necesitaré saber de las circunstancias en las cuales la recibiste para hacerlo." En este punto ya varios estaban viendo a Alexander con ojos diferentes, ya que eso quería decir que REALMENTE viene del futuro, y que REALMENTE va a ayudar. "¿Me darías tu moneda?" con esto podremos saber del lugar físico en donde la conseguiste."

"¿Puedes hacer eso sin tener magia?" preguntó Alexander.

"Soy un genio que usa sus conocimientos para ayudar a esta era, pero no le daré mis avances científicos a nadie. Es algo que con el tiempo los ponis deben desarrollar por sí mismos…pero sí, puedo hacerlo." dijo Mister Whooves.

"Wow." Alexander estaba asombrado, pero luego recordó la situación en donde consiguió la moneda. "Respecto a eso…tengo algo que decir." dijo el humano serio. "Tiene que ver con la razón por la cual terminamos llegando hasta aquí." Alexander respiró profundo y miró a todos. "Esto tardará un rato."

Alexander entonces procedió a explicar los sucesos que le ocurrieron, desde su encuentro con una amiga que venía del futuro y el objeto que le trajo, pasando por lo que tenía que hacer cada día, hasta el día final cuando él y Shade fueron traídos hasta aquí. Todo lo trató de explicar de manera que lo pudieran entender.

"Entonces…" dijo Celestia que aún no salía de su asombro. "¿Piensas que esa carta te preparó para tu viaje hasta aquí, y que tu versión del futuro quiere arreglar algunas cosas que no pudo cuando estuvo en el pasado, que es este momento?"

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "Mucho de lo que he traído tiene algún propósito aquí. La lanza que traje antes terminó usándola Shade para defenderse cuando encontramos a Nakama. El dinero que traje en parte me ha servido para ayudar a algunos pueblos por la destrucción provocada por bandidos, y también compré Bordertown para salvar a Swift Strike. Traje unas flores de Veneno Bromista, y una Lupa que es muy especial para mí, y estoy seguro que también tendrán su uso. Tampoco puedo olvidar mi arma." esto último lo dijo Sacando a Fortia de su funda.

"Es hermosa." dijo Luna. Celestia y también los demás estaban aprovechando de ver el arma de cerca.

"Como ven…todo me fue instruido por mi yo del futuro, así que está claro que debemos ayudar ahora." dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. "¿Podrán seguir confiando en nosotros?"

Meridia inmediatamente llegó hasta Alexander y volvió a abrazarlo por atrás.

"¡¿Estás bromeando?!" comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. "¡Vienes del futuro y quieres ayudar en un asunto del pasado! ¿Cómo no confiar en ti después de todo lo que has hecho?"

"Meridia tiene razón." dijo Nakama. "Seas del futuro o no, tus acciones han dejado un gran impacto en nosotros."

"Me alegra saber que en el futuro aún habrán seres nobles como ustedes." dijo Swift Strike.

"Bueno, esto explicaría gran parte de las cosas que no sabían ni entendían." dijo Golden Lilat comenzando a reír. "Sobretodo sobre la Reina Galaxia."

"Ahora la actitud que tuviste durante el viaje, sobretodo tus quejas sobre la violencia, tienen sentido." dijo Deirius. "No estabas acostumbrado a tal experiencia porque en el futuro debe ser diferente."

"¿De verdad pueden perdonarme por lo que hice?" dijo Lauren algo triste.

"Lauren." dijo Alexander serio. "Ya te dijimos que hacías lo correcto y lo que debías hacer en ese momento. Ya no te lamentes."

"Está bien." dijo ella. "Muchas gracias."

"¿Pero cómo obtuviste la magia de los Breezies?" preguntó Cré. "Lauren la tiene porque se la otorgaron, y tú nunca estuviste aquí antes."

"Fue por un hecho que ocurrió mucho antes durante mi estadía en Equestria." dijo Alexander.

Cré se sorprendió por un momento, al parecer sabía algo más y Alexander comenzó a pensar en el asunto.

"Creo que ya llegó la hora de presentarnos." dijo el campeón poni de tierra. "Como ya sabes ahora, mi nombre es Mister Whooves. Soy el campeón que mandó la Canciller Puddinghead desde el sector oeste de Canterlot: Tierra, para ayudar a las Princesas y a la Reina."

Clover se acercó hasta Alexander que tuvo una duda en ese momento pero prefirió esperar.

"Lamento lo de antes. Ya sabes que mi nombre es Clover Clever, y que soy la estudiante del maestro Starswirl, además de ser la asesora de la Princesa Platinum. Fui enviada por ella desde el sector este de Canterlot: Unicornia, para ayudar también a las Princesas y a la Reina."

El pegaso rápidamente se acercó.

"Vaya historia la tuya, pero eres de los nuestros. Eso está claro." luego comenzó a sonreír. "Soy Extreme Gust y fui enviado por la Comandante Hurricane desde el sector aéreo de Canterlot: Pegasopolis, para ayudar a las Princesas y a la Reina."

Finalmente el unicornio con barba se acercó.

"Al parecer ya sabías de Clover, y también de mí." dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus cascos por su barba Alexander entonces reaccionó de inmediato.

"No…" comenzó a decir él. "¿Usted es…?"

"Starswirl el Barbudo. Exacto." dijo él. "Conozco a las Princesas desde hace un par de años, y está claro que también estoy ayudando en todo lo posible." luego Starswirl comenzó a sonreír. "Es un placer conocerlos, viajeros del futuro."

"El placer es todo mío." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a los otros tres campeones. "Un gusto conocerlos a todos." dijo saludando con su mano.

"Un placer." dijo Shade con una sonrisa.

"Tengo una duda." dijo Alexander de la nada. "¿Por qué dijeron eso de los 'sectores' de Canterlot y también diciendo los antiguos nombres que cada tribu le puso a Equestria antes de comenzar a cooperar?

"Canterlot es más grande de lo que crees." dijo Celestia. "Canterlot en sí es el sector central donde viven ponis de las tres tribus, mientras que en el este tenemos la zona en donde la Princesa Platinum construyó los hogares para los unicornios, en el oeste, las tierras donde la Canciller Puddinghead construyó las casas para los ponis de tierra, y el sector aéreo es donde la Comandante Hurricante hizo su asentamiento en los cielos de Canterlot para sus camaradas pegasos. Los tres líderes dijeron que no querían desperdiciar el nombre que se les había ocurrido antes, así que los usaron para estos sectores."

"Wow." dijo Alexander honestamente asombrado. "Eso SÍ es organización."

 ***Ahora que este asunto ha sido resuelto*** dijo Galaxia llamando la atención de todos. ***Es hora discutir sobre lo que pudieron encontrar, campeones***

Todos miraron a Galaxia mientras los campeones comenzaban a hablar.

"En efecto mi Reina." dijo Mister Whooves. "Durante nuestra búsqueda, logramos capturar a un enemigo que resultó ser un informante que viajaba desde un punto de Equestria al otro. Estaba vigilado por varios guardias, pero claramente eso no era un problema para nosotros."

"Ese informante nos dijo algo muy interesante y tal vez la clave para poder deshacer la barrera que impide el acceso a Wildzone." dijo Extreme Gust.

"Gracias a él, supimos que en Equestria al parecer hay varios 'Centinelas' que están vigilando zonas en donde objetos encantados con la misma energía que la barrera de Wildzone, están drenando lentamente su energía vital, mi Reina." dijo Clover Clever. "Además estos objetos son los que mantienen la barrera, así que no podremos hacer lo mismo que hace tres años."

 ***Eso explicaría porque he comenzado a perder nuevamente mis fuerzas y que alrededor de la barrera no hayan torres de mantención*** dijo Galaxia.

"Hay otro problema." dijo Starswirl. "Incluso si sacamos a los Centinelas del tablero de juego, el área alrededor de dichos objetos posee una pequeña barrera con las mismas características que la barrera gigante de Wildzone, por lo que no podremos acercarnos."

"Tampoco tenemos lo necesario para rastrear de manera efectiva dichas zonas." dijo Mister Whooves. "El informante tenía esto." dijo mientras sacaba un objeto que Alexander, Meridia, Deirius y las Princesas habían visto antes. "Este pequeño objeto al parecer emite ondas con las mismas características que la barrera, por lo que es capaz de debilitar a todos los que estén en su rango."

"Ahora sabemos por qué te sentiste débil al luchar con ese poni, Mery." dijo Alexander mirando a la aracnoponi.

"¿Se toparon con otro poni que tenía esto?" preguntó Starswirl.

"Así es." dijo Alexander.

"¿Tienen con ustedes el objeto?" preguntó Mister Whooves algo sorprendido.

"Aquí está." dijo Deirius entregándoselo.

"Si tan solo tuviera uno más…" dijo el Doctor.

"Aquí tiene, Mister Whooves." dijo Celestia dándole el objeto usando su magia. "El líder del ataque al castillo también lo estaba usando."

"De no haber tenido ese objeto, lo habríamos derrotado fácilmente." dijo Luna.

Mister Whooves comenzó a reír mientras miraba los tres objetos pequeños.

"¡Oh sí! ¡Con esto será suficiente!" dijo él, y luego miró a Starswirl. "Ya tenemos una manera de encontrar las zonas, pero tendrás que ayudarme un poco Starswirl."

"No hay problema." dijo Starswirl. "Pero aún no tenemos una solución para la barrera alrededor de los objetos."

"Un segundo…." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de los cuatro campeones. "Barrera mágica…debilita a todos a su alcance, sin excepción…pero…"

Ahí fue que Alexander entendió la otra razón por la que se ofreció a ayudar. Él recordó lo que ocurrió cuando uno de los enemigos usó dicho objeto con él. Tenía algo que nadie más en toda Equestria poseía, tanto en el futuro como aquí.

(Ahora tiene sentido-kupo.) dijo Mogu, al parecer entendiendo.

"Shade. Es hora de hacerles saber lo que podemos hacer nosotros." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Entiendo." dijo Shade mientras se acercaba a la Princesa Celestia. "Discúlpeme por un momento Princesa."

Celestia se confundió por un momento, pero cuando observó como Shade se transformó en una copia exacta de ella en un instante, llegó a saltar hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

"¡Vaya!"

"Lamento haberla asustado Princesa." dijo Shade que tenía la forma y la voz de Celestia. Luego se transformó en Luna, sorprendiendo a la verdadera. "Mi raza es capaz de copiar la apariencia de otro ser, siempre y cuando sea algo real." dijo con la forma y voz de Luna, y luego volvió a su forma original.

Los campeones quedaron impresionados. Starswirl quedó observando a Shade como si estuviera analizando y pensando en algo.

"Un cambiaforma. ¡Es sorprendente!" dijo Whooves.

"No tengo palabras para describirlo apropiadamente." dijo Clover aún impresionada.

"Eso fue algo de otro nivel, Shade." dijo Extreme Gust.

"Esa habilidad te da el potencial para muchas cosas, Warm Shade." dijo Starswirl.

Luego Celestia miró a Alexander.

"¿Entonces tú también puedes hacer algún tipo de habilidad especial?"

"Ojalá." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "No. No puedo volar como los pegasos o usar la magia de los unicornios. Recibí al parecer la magia de los Breezies, lo que me permite usar a Libra." aprovechó que dijo el nombre y comprobó que su escudo se formó rápidamente y sin tener que gritar, sorprendiendo a varios. "(Cada vez puedo ser más sutil al decir el nombre.)"

(Eso es bueno-kupo. Estás avanzando por las veces que lo has usado-kupo.) le dijo Mogu.

"Sin embargo, es un excelente y formidable guerrero." dijo Deirius. "Y también algo que nos ha sido realmente útil durante nuestro viaje hasta aquí: Un buen Estratega.

"Ooooh, Estratega. Es cierto que faltan más de esos." dijo Whooves levantando un momento sus lentes, al parecer impresionado.

"Todas las veces que tuvimos que luchar antes de llegar a Canterlot, e incluso durante el ataque al castillo, Alexander nos organizó y planificaba nuestros movimientos de la manera más óptima."

"¿No estás exagerando un poco?" dijo Alexander sintiéndose alagado. Todo el grupo negó con la cabeza.

"Wow…gracias." dijo Alexander honestamente feliz. "Solo hacía lo correcto." luego recordó lo que iba a decir. "Aunque técnicamente SI tengo una habilidad, o característica para ser precisos."

Los campeones, las Princesas y Galaxia en menor medida, miraron confundidos al humano.

Alexander comenzó a contar a los unicornios, y cuando terminó de hacerlo comenzó a sonreír.

"Muy bien," comenzó a girar y a llamarles la atención a los unicornios. "Nakama, Lauren, Clover, Starswirl, Shade…" luego terminó de girar. "Princesas, y por último Galaxia."

Todos ellos se miraron uno al otro por unos segundos, antes de que Alexander siguiera hablando.

"Quiero que todos intenten moverme con su magia. TODOS." dijo mientras desactivaba a Libra y tomaba a Dory para que ella se acomodara en uno de sus hombros. Shade comenzó a reír porque ya sabía lo que pasaría.

"¿Qué ocurre Warm Shade?" preguntó Clover.

"Solo estoy pensando en que si se sorprendieron conmigo…no quiero imaginar cómo reaccionaran con esto."

Esta respuesta confundió a varios, y luego una mezcla de magia entre todos comenzó a verse ya que todos tenían sus cuernos iluminados. Una gran aura de múltiples colores, teniendo verde, azul, celeste, amarillo, purpura y más comenzó a verse alrededor de Alexander…solo alrededor.

Un rango de al parecer unos tantos centímetros comenzando desde el cuerpo de Alexander, estaba libre de magia. La esfera mágica que se formó parecía girar y los colores se alternaban, mientras que todos los que estaban tratando de mover a Alexander, menos Shade, se quedaron sin palabras. Eso incluyó a Galaxia.

Alexander se sentó en posición india.

"Como ven, así son las cosas." dijo él con una sonrisa.

Todos fueron deteniéndose, hasta que dejaron de usar magia.

"Que…" comenzó a decir Mister Whooves. "No…no puedo…entender."

"En todos mis años…jamás había visto un fenómeno como este." dijo Starswirl honestamente asombrado.

"Imposible…nadie logró moverlo…ni siquiera las Princesas…ni siquiera la Reina…" dijo Clover sin dejar de ver al humano.

"Hermana…" dijo Luna sin dejar de ver a Alexander. "Esta es la primera vez que nos topamos con algo como esto."

"Es algo que definitivamente podría cambiar incluso las chances en una guerra." dijo Celestia. "No me sorprende que todos estemos atónitos."

 ***Comienzo a entender…*** dijo Galaxia. ***La razón por la que ambos vinieron junto con Dory***

"Es bueno ver que ya lo entendiste Galaxia." dijo Alexander mirando a los demás. "Así es. Soy inmune a la magia. La única que me puede afectar es la magia de Breezie ya que por regla un usuario puede afectar a otro que también la tenga."

"¡Pero la magia Breezie no otorga inmunidad a las demás!" dijo Cré. "¿Cómo es que ninguno pudo moverte?"

"Eso lamentablemente aún no lo sé. Estoy seguro que debe haber una explicación, pero aún no la encuentro." luego Alexander miró a Starswirl. "Pero sí pudieron entender que tal vez podríamos intentar algo."

Starswirl comenzó a sonreír ya que comenzó a unir las piezas.

"Ahora entiendo. Quieres probar si los campos son inútiles contra ti." esto despertó la esperanza y curiosidad de todos. "Si resultas ser inmune, entonces tenemos una oportunidad de arreglar todo esto lo antes posible." luego miró a Mister Whooves. "Tenemos trabajo que hacer Doctor."

"¡A la orden barbudo!" dijo Whooves con una sonrisa. "Hora de ir al taller." dicho esto, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

 ***Creo que eso resuelve nuestro plan*** dijo Galaxia. ***Todos se merecen un buen descanso***

Lentamente todos comenzaron a salir, pero al parecer Galaxia tuvo una idea.

 ***Alexander. Un momento por favor***

Esto llamó la atención de Alexander, y de la mayoría.

 ***Me gustaría hacer un anuncio oficial*** dicho esto, Galaxia extendió sus alas, y una pequeña parte de su cabello pareció separarse de ella, y fue volando como si fuera una hoja de árbol hasta Alexander, pasó hasta su espalda, y el cabello comenzó a transformarse ya que comenzó a alargarse.

Finalmente adquirió una forma que varios reconocieron: Una capa.

Dicha capa le llegaba hasta donde comenzaban sus pies, pero los demás quedaron fascinados por dos detalles: La capa tenía los mismos colores que los que tenía Galaxia, el naranjo claro y luego las partes oscuras en los bordes, y tenía el símbolo del pin de Alexander en el centro que eran la mezcla del sol y la luna. El segundo detalle era que la capa tenía el mismo efecto que el cabello de Galaxia, y se movía ligeramente como si hubiera viento alrededor, cuando en realidad no lo había.

"¿Galaxia?" se preguntó Alexander mientras miraba lo que podía del diseño de la capa.

 ***Desde este momento yo, Galaxia, Luz de Equs y Reina de Equestria, proclamo que Alexander Woodgate, humano y líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, a partir de hoy será un campeón más de Canterlot***

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero los del grupo de Alexander comenzaron a sonreír.

 ***Esa capa es un obsequio para que aquellos que duden de ti, no lo vuelvan a hacer, y para que tus amigos no sean juzgados de manera errónea***

Alexander se arrodilló e hizo una reverencia apropiada ante esto. Galaxia le estaba haciendo un gran favor con esto, ya que si van a viajar, estarán en muchos lugares, y tener que estar explicando todo sobre ellos en cada uno sería muy tedioso y agotador.

"Muchas gracias, Reina Galaxia. Realmente le agradezco que me haya otorgado este honor, y que haya pensado también en mis amigos." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a Shade y a los demás.

"¿Alguien me podría guiar hasta el lugar en donde vamos a descansar? Ignoro completamente si este castillo es igual al que yo conozco."

 **[NDA: ¿Recordarles a los lectores que dejen sus Reviews con su opinión y/o Crítica? -chequeado-]**


	40. XL: La Noche, la Partida y el Herrero

**[En estos días he estado algo distraído jugando Fire Emblem Fates :3. Como he dicho en estos capítulos, los errores ortográficos y de datos (en caso de haber) serán arreglados en la brevedad y/o cuando sea posible. Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo.]**

 **Capítulo XL: La Noche, la Partida y el Herrero.**

Durante el resto del día, Alexander y todo su grupo de camaradas y amigos, fueron llevados a diferentes habitaciones, cercanas una a la otra para descansar. Eso no impidió que algunos salieran a ver el castillo y sus alrededores. Casi todos salieron por algún motivo durante el día. Alexander fue el único al parecer que no salió, y durmió gran parte del día.

Al pasar el tiempo, Luna ya había hecho su deber de traer a la noche, y Alexander estaba despierto desde hace unos diez minutos.

Comenzó a revisar su celular, el cual había casi olvidado de que trajo desde que llegaron aquí. Marcaba las 21:00 Hrs.

"Con lo que dormí ahora, no creo que pueda dormir más…al menos no sin estar cansado nuevamente." dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a estirarse. "Esto ha sido un día de locos. ¿No lo crees Dory?"

Dory, que estaba en la cama y que también despertó junto con su dueño, se estaba sacudiendo un poco, y luego le respondió.

"(Verdaderamente. Han sido muchas sorpresas para ambos.)" luego Dory bajó un poco su cabeza. "(Al parecer yo soy el origen de que tú y Shade estén aquí…lo siento.)"

Alexander se sentó nuevamente en la cama, al lado de Dory, y comenzó a acariciarle la parte del arbusto con una de sus manos.

"No empieces a sonar como Lauren. Tú eras de esta época, y ella debía traerte de vuelta. Ninguna tiene la culpa de nada." Alexander luego miró la ventana que tenía al lado de su cama. "Esto va más allá de un simple accidente o error, así que solo hay que esforzarnos y seguir con esto para que podamos volver a ver a Flutters y a las demás pronto."

Dory se subió al hombro de Alexander, y él se levantó para caminar hasta la ventana y abrirla.

"Ahora que veo las estrellas y la noche en general…" comenzó a decir él. "Me habría gustado decirle a Luna en el futuro que hace un buen trabajo decorando la noche."

"(Deberías hacerlo cuando volvamos a verlas.)" dijo Dory ya más animada por lo que Alexander dijo antes.

"(Recuérdamelo cuando volvamos.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

"(Estoy segura de que Mogu estará de acuerdo conmigo.)" dijo Dory. "(Te aseguro que tendrás éxito en esta situación, y te ayudaremos en todo lo posible, para que volvamos a estar con Twilight y las demás.)" luego Dory usó una voz más 'feliz' que antes. "(Y volverás con Fluttershy para pedirle su casco en matrimonio.)"

Alexander casi pierde el equilibrio al escuchar eso, poniéndose algo nervioso y sonrojándose un poco.

"(¿No crees que te estás adelantando mucho?)" luego puso una mirada más tierna mientras recordaba a Fluttershy. "(No hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas.)"

Alexander entonces miró la capa que le regaló Galaxia, que estaba colgada cerca de su cama, y sigue ondeando, incluso antes de haber abierto la ventana.

"Es algo increíble que las características que me dijo Galaxia de la capa sean posibles." comenzó a pensar en lo que la Reina le había dicho. "Puedo tomarla como un objeto sólido pero al mismo tiempo cualquiera que no sea yo al tocarla solo logrará atravesarla, no será afectada por movimientos bruscos, y cuando esté luchando, me dijo que cambiará de forma y lugar."

Alexander comenzó a reír un poco mientras volvía a ver la noche, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta.

"¿Alexander? ¿Estás despierto?"

Alexander miró en dirección a la puerta al reconocer la voz. Procedió a caminar hasta la entrada, y abrió la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Princesa de la luna y las estrellas." le dijo Alexander con una sonrisa a Luna que era la que estaba tocando la puerta. "Buen trabajo con la noche por cierto, se ve preciosa."

Luna comenzó a sonreír.

"Gracias. No muchos me dicen que hago bien mi deber."

"¿Qué te trae a mi habitación?"

"La verdad me gustaría que me acompañaras por un momento." dijo Luna. "Entiendo perfectamente si no quieres."

"No hay problema." dijo Alexander. "Dormí gran parte del día. Una caminata podría hacerme bien para intentar volver a dormir después."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=ST2SK_MbcRE (After Hours - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

Alexander y Luna estaban caminando por un pasillo que tenía varios pilares y con aberturas, por lo que podía verse el exterior, y la luz de la luna iluminaba de manera parcial el lugar en donde el humano y la Alicornio caminaban.

"¿De verdad nadie te ha derrotado antes?" preguntó Alexander de curiosidad y para animar un poco la caminata.

"En un duelo oficial, hasta el momento nadie me ha podido derrotar." dijo Luna mientras seguían su camino. "Ni siquiera Sir Deirius el ciervo pudo hacerlo, aunque debo admitir que fue un duelo divertido y el más complicado hasta ahora."

"¿Ni siquiera Deirius?" preguntó Alexander algo sorprendido. "Con la fuerza y habilidad que tiene, me da algo de escalofríos y curiosidad sobre la fuerza que tienen ustedes."

"Muchos dicen que somos las guerreras más fuertes de Equestria." dijo Luna. "Mi hermana tampoco ha sido derrotada. Han habido duelos en los que ni siquiera logran tocarla con un arma."

Alexander dio un silbido de admiración. "En realidad ahora que lo pienso, no me sorprendería si fueran las guerreras más poderosas de Equestria."

"Bueno…" dijo Luna mirando a Alexander por un momento. "Eso fue puesto en duda en el momento que me derrotaste."

"Era un sueño, yo estaba luchando hasta por mi vida en ese momento." dijo Alexander algo nervioso. "Cuando lanzaste esos cortes verticales realmente pensé que me dañarías, aunque fuera un sueño."

Luna comenzó a reír.

"No había peligro alguno, pero la presión de una batalla es la misma tanto en el plano consciente como en el inconsciente."

Terminaron llegando a una especie de patio cuadrado, y Alexander recordó un poco el lugar en donde entrenó con Shining Armor.

"Este lugar parece un patio de entrenamiento." dijo Alexander.

"Y estás en lo correcto." agregó Luna. "Aquí entrenan incluso algunos de los guardias que estuvieron apoyando en la retoma del castillo." luego la Princesa miró a Alexander. "¿Puedo preguntar de donde viene tu estilo de combate? Es muy difícil impresionar a Deirius, y tú junto con los demás de tu organización claramente lo hicieron."

"El hermano de una de mis amigas en el futuro me entreno, durante una semana." dijo Alexander. "Es un capitán de la Guardia Real de Canterlot."

"Ya veo. Tuviste experiencia de un veterano." dijo Luna comenzando a sonreír. A continuación fue hasta uno de los rincones, en donde al parecer había una armadura en un maniquí, que curiosamente tenía la forma de un alicornio. La armadura no era tan pesada, de la misma forma que la armadura de los guardias, solo cubriendo las partes vitales, pero era de un color azul oscuro.

"Esta armadura es única, al igual que la de mi hermana." dijo Luna. "A diferencia de las demás, está hecha de un material muy difícil de encontrar, y con lo que han reunido, decidieron hacerme a mí una armadura con ese material." luego miró a Alexander. "Decidieron ponerle un nombre parecido al mío por el hecho de que solamente es posible extraerlo de noche: Lunaria."

Alexander inmediatamente reaccionó, recordando que Fortia está hecho con lunaria como uno de los materiales.

"Tu vara…" dijo Luna con una sonrisa. "La trajiste."

Alexander comenzó a sacar a Fortia mientras comenzaba a reír ligeramente. "En realidad pensé que tal vez tu motivo de ir a verme sería este."

"Tu vara tiene un poco de lunaria como material. ¿Verdad?"

"Impresionante deducción." dijo Alexander. "Estás en lo correcto Luna."

Luna se sorprendió y se sonrojó de manera mínima, Alexander notó esto al parecer.

"¡Lo siento! Es la costumbre."

"¿En el futuro te dimos el permiso de dirigirte a nosotras solo por nuestros nombres?"

"Si no aceptaba, me lo iban a ordenar." dijo Alexander en su defensa. Luna comenzó a reír.

"Pues tienes mi permiso también." dijo Luna. "Aunque con mi hermana tendrás que preguntarle en otro momento si puedes hacer lo mismo con ella."

"Voy a tener que recordar eso." dijo Alexander poniéndose más serio. "Supongo que aquí es donde comenzamos."

BGM –OFF-

"Aun cuando mis intenciones son obvias, hay que mantener la tradición." dijo Luna, luego miró a Alexander con una sonrisa algo pícara. "Sir Alexander Woodgate… ¿Aceptaría tener un duelo contra mí?"

Alexander en vez de responder, extendió su mano derecha.

"Libra."

El escudo se formó casi al instante, y luego Alexander adoptó una posición de combate, mostrándole su escudo a Luna. Finalmente comenzó a sonreír.

"Acepto el duelo, y quiero que sea como el duelo onírico que tuvimos antes." Alexander estaba honestamente contento de tener una competencia sana tras todas las luchas que ha hecho antes durante su viaje. "Que ambos demostremos respeto uno al otro tomando esto en serio."

Luna sacó un arma que estaba cerca del maniquí de alicornio con su magia, y era una vara.

"No podría pedir nada más." dijo Luna, y luego miró el arma. "Esta arma fue creada con el propósito de tener duelos como este sin tener que estar cortándonos uno al otro. También está hecha de lunaria."

"Cuando tú quieras, Luna." dijo Alexander enfocándose. "Dory, será mejor que te acomodes en otro sitio."

"(¡A la orden!)" dijo ella mientras se alejaba unos cuantos metros en un lugar cómodo para observar.

BGM: watch?v=Sz_Nzkjk2ig (Suikoden Tierkreis: Twin Blades (-5% Pitch & Extended))

"Muy bien." dijo ella, y luego comenzó a flotar con sus alas, volando hasta cierta altura y haciendo un movimiento con su arma. "¡Que esta noche sea testigo de nuestra batalla!"

Luna inmediatamente cargó contra Alexander a una velocidad que el humano no esperaba, pero logró esquivar el golpe. Alexander intentó golpearla, pero mientras seguía volando, Luna bloqueó con su arma el golpe y rápidamente alejo su arma del rango de Alexander usando su magia.

"(Recordó que cerca de mí la magia no funciona.)" pensó Alexander mientras sonreía.

Luna llegó hasta el suelo, y Alexander fue a la ofensiva. Trato de golpear por un lado a Luna, pero ella con gracia esquivó el golpe, y usando uno de sus cascos, cosa que Alexander se sorprendió internamente, usó su arma para tratar de golpear al humano. Alexander bloqueó el golpe con libra, se agachó e intentó dar un golpe hacia arriba con Fortia. Luna dio un salto para atrás evitando el golpe, pero Alexander inmediatamente dio un salto siguiéndola e intentando otro golpe. Luna con suerte pudo bloquear con su arma, y acto seguido Alexander siguió golpeando sin dar oportunidad a Luna de contraatacar, mientras que ella seguía bloqueando los golpes con su arma.

"(Con que no vas a darme una oportunidad. ¿Eh?)" pensaba Luna con una sonrisa.

Luna iluminó su cuerno, y una luz comenzó a surgir a su alrededor y a varios metros alrededor de Alexander, nublando la visión del humano por unos segundos.

"(Bien pensado.)" se dijo mentalmente Alexander, sin más opción que alejarse ya que era vulnerable a un ataque si no podía ver a Luna.

La luz se disipó, pero Luna no estaba. Alexander rápidamente miró a su alrededor, específicamente hacia arriba, ya que al ser un patio de entrenamiento, Luna tenía mucho más terreno en el aire.

Alexander se sorprendió cuando no solamente vio a Luna, sino que había cuatro Lunas, una a cada lado formando un cuadrado, todas preparándose para atacar.

"(¿Una ilusión?) pensó Alexander mientras seguía observando como podía a las cuatro Lunas.

Todas comenzaron a bajar con su arma al frente. Alexander tenía que pensar en algo rápido, y recordó que Mogu le dijo que podía crear su escudo con características específicas. Rápidamente deshizo a Libra y volvió a crearlo, pero ahora quedó en un lugar específico, de manera estática, en forma horizontal y en el aire.

Luna se vio extrañada por un momento pero siguió el ataque. Alexander esperó el momento apropiado, y antes de que Luna llegara hasta él, dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás de manera diagonal, de modo que ninguna de las cuatro Lunas en cada lado pudiera golpearlo. Cuando las cuatro pasaron, Alexander podría haber esperado a que las ilusiones se deshicieran ya que estarían cerca del escudo y por ende, la magia se desactivaría, pero en vez de eso, creó el escudo con la instrucción mental de que cuando algo pasara debajo de él, cayera al piso con fuerza.

Cuando Luna y las copias pasaron, el escudo mantuvo su posición, y cayó con una fuerza tremenda, golpeando a la verdadera Princesa, deshaciendo las falsas y dejándola en el suelo por un momento. Alexander deshizo a Libra y rápidamente intentó golpear a Luna con Fortia. Luna tomó su arma y comenzó a defenderse mientras lograba darse la vuelta para ver a Alexander. Ambos estaban haciendo fuerza, Alexander para golpear y Luna defendiéndose. Luna al ser alicornio tenía más fuerza natural, pero Alexander ha mejorado bastante en los últimos días. Finalmente Luna con dificultad logró empujar a Alexander, y ahora él cayó al piso. Los papeles se invirtieron, y ahora Alexander estaba bloqueando los golpes con Fortia, y ahora él bloqueó el último golpe, ambos haciendo fuerza mientras mantenían sus armas chocando con fuerza.

"Estoy impresionada." dijo Luna con algo de esfuerzo. "No había tenido un duelo así de emocionante en un buen tiempo."

"Lo mismo digo." dijo Alexander que seguía haciendo fuerza. "Me alegro de haber aceptado este duelo Luna, pero olvidas algo."

Alexander comenzó a sonreír mostrando los dientes.

"¡También tengo algo llamado piernas!" dicho esto, Alexander usó su pierna izquierda para golpear una de las patas delanteras de Luna. Como resultado, ella perdió el equilibrio, y terminó cayendo encima de él.

Lo que Alexander no esperaba, era que Luna cayó con su cabeza, sobre SU cabeza, y para evitar golpearlo con el cuerno, Luna puso su cabeza de lado.

"¡Aaah!"

"¡Ouch!"

BGM –OFF-

Luna levantó su cabeza un momento, y pudo notar que estaba a centímetros de la de Alexander. Ambos estaban respirando de manera notoria por el esfuerzo que han hecho hasta ahora, y estuvieron mirándose por unos segundos.

Luego, ambos comenzaron a reír.

"Wow. Eso fue algo intenso." dijo Alexander mientras reía.

"Muy cierto." dijo Luna que estaba en condiciones similares. "No me había divertido tanto desde la última vez que luche contra mi hermana hace meses."

"Supongo que es un empate." dijo Alexander alejando gentilmente a Luna a un lado y comenzando a levantarse.

"Yo no diría eso." dijo ella también comenzando a levantarse. "Ese golpe a mis patas cuenta como un 'punto'."

"¿Y nuestros golpes de cabeza?" dijo con algo de risa Alexander.

"Punto para ambos, por lo que tu estarías a la 'cabeza' por dos puntos." dijo Luna, tratando de no reír con el pequeño juego de palabras que hizo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír con fuerza por un momento.

"¿Eso quiere decir que técnicamente gané?" preguntó Alexander mientras guardaba a Fortia. "Espera. ¿Dos puntos?"

"En teoría sí, ya que tu primer punto fue cuando tu escudo me golpeó." Luna procedió a hacer una reverencia. "Gracias por haber dedicado algo de tu tiempo a este duelo, Sir Alexander."

"¿Un duelo en la noche con la Princesa de la noche? No me lo perdería." respondió Alexander mientras él también hacía una reverencia.

"Supongo que ahora es oficial: Tú eres el guerrero más poderoso de Equestria."

"Por una cabeza." dijo Alexander riendo un poco más. "Pero aún faltaría decidir ese título con Celestia." luego Alexander comenzó a bostezar. "Este duelo fue suficiente para devolverme el cansancio de hoy. Creo que volveré para dormir."

"Buenas noches Alexander." dijo Luna. "¿Puedes volver solo a tu habitación?"

"No te preocupes, recuerdo como llegar." dijo Alexander y luego miró a Dory. "Hora de volver Dory."

Ella corrió hasta alcanzar a Alexander, saltó hasta sus manos, y luego saltó a su cabeza, acomodándose.

"(¡Eso fue impresionante!)" dijo Dory para ambos.

"Espero poder ver tus aptitudes en batalla también Dory." dijo Luna.

"(No la decepcionaré Princesa.)" dijo Dory animada.

"Buenas noches." dijo Alexander comenzando a caminar devuelta a su habitación.

"Buenas noches." dijo Luna mientras se quedó observando por unos segundos a Alexander, para luego ir a descansar a su habitación.

Cuando Luna llegó a su habitación, Celestia estaba esperándola con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó ella.

Luna suspiro con una mezcla de tristeza y emoción.

"Es el mejor duelo que he tenido, pero perdí."

Celestia se sorprendió y levantó un casco hasta su 'mentón' mientras su cara demostraba dicha sorpresa.

"Realmente es un individuo muy fuerte." dijo Celestia acercándose a su hermana.

"Cada vez siento más interés por él hermana." dijo Luna. "Es el primer ser que me derrota de manera justa, y es todo un ejemplo a seguir de caballerosidad."

"¿Detecto algo de afección Luna?" dijo Celestia llegando hasta la puerta y abriéndola, pero esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

"…Tal vez." dijo Luna comenzando a sonreír de manera tierna.

Celestia comenzó a reír.

"Ya veo…entonces espero con ansias el día en que él y yo nos enfrentemos."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=yJ8vjYbh1rs (Let's Listen: Seiken Densetsu 3 - Whiz Kid, Forcena Castle (Extended))

Ya era la mañana en Canterlot, Celestia levantó el sol y los ciudadanos comenzaban sus actividades.

En la zona de Unicornia, los ciudadanos miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa como un grupo particular de seres llegaba a la entrada oeste.

"Oye, no es ese…"

"No hay duda, son ellos."

"¿Es ese grupo del cual todos los capitanes alrededor de Canterlot nos han informado públicamente? ¿La 'Alianza Multiespecie'?"

"¿El grupo que logró destruir la barrera que bloqueaba el camino al castillo ayer y que ayudó a salvar a las Princesas junto a la Luz de Equs?"

"Sin duda son seres únicos, hacen honor al nombre de su organización."

"¡Mira eso! ¡Aparentemente ese es su líder! ¡Esa capa que lleva…!"

"Seguramente es un regalo como bendición por parte de la Reina, Mira como está ondeando a pesar de que no hay viento."

"Tiene el logo del sol y la luna…el día y la noche."

"No cabe duda de que son seres que velan por la seguridad de Equestria."

Alexander estaba honestamente sorprendido del completo cambio de miradas y comentarios en comparación al día de ayer. La hazaña del grupo al momento del ataque al castillo al parecer fue informada prácticamente a todo Canterlot por orden no solamente de las Princesas, sino también por parte de Galaxia. Como resultado, la mayoría ya conoce sobre la 'Alianza Multiespecie' y la importancia que tienen ahora.

(¿Cómo te sientes-kupo?) preguntó Mogu a Alexander.

"(Descansé bien, y me siento con energías.)" dijo Alexander.

"(Hoy comenzamos la tarea para ayudar a las Princesas y a la Reina.)" dijo Dory. "(¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!)"

("Tú lo has dicho.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente. "(Mogu, Dory. Cuento con ustedes.)"

(Claro-kupo)

"(¡Por supuesto!)"

"Es un completo giro en 360° en comparación a como nos veían ayer." dijo Alexander con su voz externa mientras miraba alrededor con una sonrisa.

"Nuestras acciones en el castillo no pasaron inadvertidas." dijo Deirius con una sonrisa. "No me sorprende que las Princesas y la Reina hayan querido informar a todo Canterlot. Al parecer no quiere que nadie nos moleste como el día anterior."

"Es algo que debo agradecerle nuevamente cuando la volvamos a ver."

"Honestamente estoy disfrutando un poco la atención." dijo Shade. "Ya era hora de que vieran que somos confiables."

"¿No te parece que parecemos héroes nacionales Lilat?" preguntó Swift Strike emocionada.

"Héroes nacionales…no suena nada mal." dijo Golden Lilat con alegría.

"Para mí es todo un honor estar con ustedes para esta tarea." dijo Nakama observando a todos mientras seguían caminando. "Espero que nos sigamos llevando bien."

"Por supuesto." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa. "Seguiré a Alexander, y a todos ustedes en todo momento. Esto también es por el bien de Equestria."

"Parecemos prácticamente una familia." dijo Lauren con Alegría.

"Y pensar que hace unos días solo éramos nosotros tres." dijo Cré que estaba en el hombro de Lauren.

Alexander y el grupo llegaron a la entrada, y tenían la orden de esperar a las Princesas y a los campeones. Muchos guardias estaban vigilando que todo estuviera en orden. Tras unos minutos, las Princesas llegaron volando con sus armaduras ligeras, seguido de los campeones que venían caminando.

"¡Princesas!" dijo Alexander notando a todos. "¿Vinieron a despedirse?"

"No lo creo." dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

"Ambas iremos junto con ustedes en el viaje." dijo Celestia.

Alexander y los demás inmediatamente miraron a las Princesas con sorpresa.

"¡Pero ustedes deben ver la seguridad de Canterlot!" dijo inmediatamente Alexander.

"Así es Princesas." agregó Deirius. "Puede que estemos en varias situaciones peligrosas."

"¿Acaso duda de nuestra fuerza Sir Deirius?" preguntó Luna con calma.

"Somos tan capaces como los soldados de defendernos, incluso más." dijo Celestia con seguridad. "Además, somos responsables de velar no solo de Canterlot, sino también de toda Equestria, y ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestra última salida recorriéndola."

"No se preocupen por la seguridad." dijo Starswirl acercándose. "Mister Hooves, Extreme Gust y yo nos encargaremos de dirigir la seguridad en Canterlot, los líderes de Unicornia, Pegasopolis y Tierra también nos ayudaran."

"Y yo…" dijo Clover Clever acercándose al grupo. "Acompañaré a las Princesas y a su grupo."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Alexander. "Pues bienvenida a la manda entonces." dijo comenzando a reír.

"Espero ver sus habilidades de combate, Sir Alexander." dijo Clover.

"Y yo espero no decepcionarla, aunque preferiría que no hubieran combates." respondió Alexander.

"Alex, como tú eres el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, te confiaré a ti esto." dijo Mister Hooves dándole a Alexander lo que parecía ser una brújula, pero no tenía las flechas, ni las direcciones.

"¿Dónde están las flechas y los puntos cardinales?"

"Starswirl e incluso la Reina me ayudaron con este objeto que está formado en parte por los tres objetos pequeños que conseguimos." dijo el Doctor. "Requiere de cualquier tipo de magia para que funcione, y mostrará con una flecha mágica la dirección en la que esté el objeto más cercano que tenga las características de la magia oscura del hechicero."

"Wow. Pensaron en muchas cosas." dijo mientras guardaba la brújula en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Muchas gracias."

"No olvides lo que hablamos, Warm Shade." dijo Starswirl con una sonrisa. "Tal vez puedas ponerlo en práctica en algún momento."

"Por supuesto señor Starswirl." respondió Shade con una sonrisa. "No dude que lo intentaré."

"¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?" preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

"Ya lo sabrás. No te preocupes." dijo el changeling comenzando a reír.

"¿Todos tienen sus equipajes y objetos listos?" preguntó Alexander. Una serie de 'Si', 'Por supuesto' y 'Claro' se escucharon.

"Cuiden de las Princesas, por favor." dijo Starswirl de manera seria. Alexander y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

"Muy bien. ¡Alianza Multiespecie! ¡Princesas!" gritó Alexander. "¡Es hora de partir!"

Dicho esto, Alexander junto con Deirius, Shade y las Princesas, lideraban a los demás que comenzaron a caminar y dejar Canterlot, para avanzar al frente y comenzar su búsqueda.

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=3UtoYJ8Lk5A (Crossing those Hills - Final Fantasy IX Music Extended)

"¿Entonces ustedes no viven en el castillo de Canterlot?" preguntó Alexander asombrado. Shade también estaba interesado.

"No. Ahora estamos viviendo allí pero de manera temporal." dijo Luna.

"Tenemos otro castillo que está en otro lugar, pero debido a la emergencia y situación que ha provocado el hechicero, tuvimos que trasladarnos a Canterlot para apoyar a los líderes de cada tribu." dijo Celestia.

Toda la Alianza Multiespecie iba caminando en dirección al oeste, ya que cuando Alexander sacó algo de magia Breezie desde la mano en la que sostenía la brújula, una flecha se formó con magia, y también se mostraron los puntos cardinales. La flecha apuntaba al oeste, y sigue activa desde entonces.

"¿Y dónde está su castillo Princesas?" preguntó Shade.

"En el Bosque Everfree." dijo Celestia.

Alexander estaba tomando un poco de agua en ese momento, y no pudo evitar el botarla de manera violenta al escuchar eso, llamando la atención de todos. Shade tampoco se quedó atrás casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

"¡¿El Bosque Everfree?! ¿Existe aquí?" Alexander reaccionó de inmediato.

"¿En el futuro también está?" preguntó Celestia.

"Así es. He tenido un par de acontecimientos en ese lugar. Ambos peligrosos."

"¿Y que más hay en el futuro? ¿Cómo son las cosas allí?" preguntó Luna.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo decirles nada importante sobre ustedes o de acontecimientos importantes." dijo Alexander, desanimando un poco a Luna. "Deben entender que no puedo alterar algo que vayan a hacer en el futuro, ya que si de alguna manera altero algún hecho histórico, se puede generar un desastre y sería por mi culpa."

Las Princesas entendieron porque asintieron con la cabeza.

"Lamentamos no haber pensado en eso antes." dijo Celestia.

"No hay problema." dijo Alexander haciendo movimientos con la mano indicando que lo dejaran pasar. Ahora Alexander miró a Deirius. "Dijiste que al oeste hay una montaña con un pueblo. ¿Verdad?"

"Así es." respondió el ciervo. "Miracle Spot."

"¿Miracle Spot? ¿Tienen algo por lo que destacan?"

"En efecto." dijo Celestia.

"Es un pueblo minero." dijo Luna. "Y el principal distribuidor de metales y minerales en Equestria. De todos lados vienen a cambiar, comprar y vender metales y materiales."

"Además la montaña en la que viven está repleta de recursos, y se han asegurado de manejarlos de manera eficiente." agregó Celestia.

"Aunque últimamente he escuchado rumores de los guardias que van a buscar metales hacia allá y vuelven a Canterlot." comenzó a decir Deirius algo serio. "Han escuchado pisadas que según ellos eran fuertes y poderosas, a una distancia del pueblo, y creen que es alguna clase de monstruo."

"Si tenemos tiempo, podríamos comprobar que tan cierto es eso." dijo Alexander serio. Luego miró a las Princesas. "Sé que nuestra búsqueda es primero, pero la seguridad de sus súbditos también es importante."

Celestia y Luna comenzaron a sonreír.

"Me alegra saber que el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie tiene buen corazón." dijo Celestia.

"Ya van cuatro con esa." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Supongo que en esta época hay tipos que quieren dinero, fama, poder, entre otras cosas…yo no."

Esto sorprendió a varios.

"¿Y cuál sería tu ambición?" preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

"Volver a nuestra época, para comenzar." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Hay ponis esperándonos allá." luego Alexander miró al cielo. "Lo segundo, es tener una buena vida en Equestria, y por último…una familia."

Esto tomó por sorpresa a muchos, sobre todo a las hembras.

"¿Una familia? ¿Quieres decir con una poni?" preguntó Lauren.

"Mi historia es un tanto más complicada de la que creen." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"¿En qué sentido?" preguntó Luna con más curiosidad al saber ese último dato.

"En el sentido de que yo no soy originario de Equs." dijo Alexander con confianza. "En algún momento les daré la historia, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en encontrar el primer objeto y derrotar al centinela de ser necesario."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=yvFG-zV4JXY (Suikoden Tierkreis - Mining Village (Small % Slowed & Extended))

Cuando el grupo llegó a Miracle Spot, fueron recibidos con mucha alegría a pesar de la variedad de especies. Esto fue debido a que al aparecer las Princesas, todos quedaron impresionados, y ellas explicaron sobre el grupo de Alexander y sus razones de estar aquí. El ver la capa de Alexander mientras caminaba viendo el pueblo fue el detalle final que convenció a todos, y Alexander se sorprendió de que hasta algunos pequeños fueron hacia donde estaba Meridia y hablaron con ella. Se le notaba en su cara que ella estaba feliz, e incluso puso a algunos potrillos en la parte superior de su abdomen y comenzó a caminar, haciendo reír a sus pequeños pasajeros.

"(Realmente agradezco que de ahora en adelante así serán las cosas cuando estemos en cada pueblo o lugar.)" pensó Alexander más tranquilo.

(Pues sí, hace las cosas más fáciles-kupo.)

"(Ya era hora de que la situación fuera más favorable.)" dijo Dory.

"Espero que podamos conseguir algo de información y encontrar el lugar en donde está el objeto encantado." dijo Alexander mientras seguía mirando el pueblo.

"Disculpe…"

Alexander sintió que algo estaba jalándole un poco el pantalón en la parte de La pierna, y al mirar, una pequeña, que era más grande que las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaba ahí.

"Cotton Blitz." dijo uno de los aldeanos. "No molestes a los viajeros con tu historia."

"Llevas días diciendo lo mismo y no ha pasado nada." dijo otro aldeano.

"Así es, deja que descansen y se relajen." dijo un tercero.

"Pero…"

Alexander se agachó llamando la atención de la pequeña, y las Princesas notaron esto. La razón fue simple tanto para él como para Dory: Al igual que el hijo del capitán Linear Blast, esta pequeña tenía un aura de color azul.

"No te preocupes. ¿Blitz verdad? Cuéntame lo que te molesta. Tal vez pueda arreglarlo."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó la pequeña con esperanzas y con una sonrisa.

"Lo prometo. No creo que las Princesas me perdonen si no cumplo mi palabra." dijo Alexander mirando a las Princesas, y ambas le devolvieron una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces me podría seguir por favor?" preguntó la pequeña.

"Claro." respondió Alexander. Luego miro al grupo por un momento. "¿Alguno que me quiera acompañar?"

"Yo lo hare, Sir Alexander." dijo Nakama llegando hasta el humano.

"Perfecto." dijo Alexander. "No tardaremos mucho."

"Yo también voy Alex." dijo Warm Shade que también se acercó a Nakama y Alexander.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander, y comenzaron a seguir a la pequeña.

El camino no era muy extenso, y principalmente se mantuvieron en línea recta. Llegaron hasta una casa que no destacaba tanto de las demás. La pequeña entró por un momento diciéndole a Alexander que esperaran un momento. Luego volvió con algo tapado en un mantel. La pequeña era un unicornio, por lo que traía dicho objeto flotando con su magia.

"¿Y eso?" pregunto Alexander.

"Es la comida para el Sr. poni grande." dijo la pequeña.

Todos reaccionaron de inmediato con eso.

"¿Sr. poni grande?"

"Así es." dijo la pequeña mientras comenzaba a caminar a otro lado. "Síganme por favor."

.

.

.

.

Alexander, Dory, Nakama y Shade estaban siguiendo a la pequeña por un camino que claramente no era muy transitado y que estaba atrás del pueblo. Había muchos árboles, y parecía como si estuvieran entrando en un bosque.

"Y este Sr. poni grande… ¿Le dices así porque realmente es grande?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"Muy grande." dijo la pequeña Blitz. "Un día me perdí en este camino, y él me encontró. Al principio me asusté, pero fue muy amable conmigo, y desde entonces le llevo comida cada cierto tiempo, ya que me dice que si va a la aldea todos pueden atacarlo."

"¿Atacarlo?" Alexander pensaba en como si era 'grande', le tendría miedo al pueblo.

"Ya tienen algo de armamento preparado en este pueblo, si se está preguntando algo Sir Alexander." dijo Nakama sorprendiendo al humano. "Deirius me lo dijo."

"Ah, ahora entiendo." dijo Alexander poniendo una de sus manos en su mentón. "El pueblo reaccionaría de manera violenta, y no sería muy bonito para este 'Sr. gigante'. Más si tal vez quiere ser aceptado por la comunidad."

"El Sr. poni grande es el que me advirtió del peligro de unos ponis malos, pero nadie me ha creído, y él no les puede decir porque se asustarán al verlo."

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar que les llamó la atención porque había una especie de carreta, que a Alexander le recordó a una de esas casas rodantes que existen en su mundo, pero más alta. Tenía los implementos para ser movida, al parecer, de la misma manera en que un caballo movería una carreta.

"Miren el tamaño de esa carreta…" dijo Nakama sorprendido.

"Con el tamaño de esa cosa se podrían llevar muchas cosas." dijo Warm Shade.

A unos metros de la 'carreta', había una casa de aspecto humilde y con la puerta de un tamaño más grande de lo normal.

"Wow, esto realmente es algo diferente a lo que hemos encontrado hasta ahora." dijo Alexander un tanto emocionado. Luego miró la brújula que le dio Mister Hooves porque sintió que estaba vibrando lo cual le extrañó, y ahora la flecha que seguían era más grande. "Al parecer el lugar que buscamos está cerca de aquí."

La pequeña caminó unos cuantos centímetros más y comenzó a gritar.

"¡Sr. gigante!"

Pasaron unos segundos sin que pasara nada, pero luego…

"¿Eres tú pequeñita?" una voz un tanto mayor se escuchó devuelta, al parecer desde el interior de la casa.

"¡Le traje algo de comer! ¡También traje algunos invitados!"

"¡Oooh! Enseguida voy entonces." se escuchó del interior.

BGM –OFF-

"Sea el ser que sea, tiene una voz muy poderosa." dijo Warm Shade.

"Quizá este 'Sr. poni grande' tenga la información que buscamos. Vale la pena el preguntarle."

"¿Y si es peligroso?" preguntó Nakama.

"Nakama." dijo Alexander mirándolo. "¡Mira a la pequeña!" Alexander apuntó a Cotton Blitz, que estaba con una sonrisa esperando con ellos. "No creo que deba decir algo más."

Nakama asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar la entrada de la 'carreta', y luego la casa.

"Me recuerda más a un convoy…" dijo Alexander que por un momento volvió a mirar la carreta.

En ese momento, se comenzaron a escuchar pasos. Eran pasos fuertes y seguros que sonaban con fuerza.

Una figura comenzó a salir de la puerta de la casa, que había sido abierta. En ese instante, Nakama y Warm Shade quedaron boquiabiertos. La pequeña seguía sonriendo, y Alexander estaba fascinado. Dory también estaba sorprendida, pero no tanto.

BGM: watch?v=-k9AWQCB4FY (Suikoden Tierkreis - Giant of a Proud Mountain (Extended))

Poco a poco la figura comenzó a acercarse, y a cada segundo que se acercaba, más fuerte se oían los pasos…y más grande se hacía la figura.

Al frente de todos se encontraba un poni semental, que era de un color café un tanto oscuro, y tenía una crin algo lisa y no tan grande, de color celeste, su cola era del mismo color. No tenía ningún tipo de armadura, pero si tenía una especie de cinturón entre su pecho y su lomo, con algunas herramientas colgadas, como un martillo, una especie de clavo, y una pinza que Alexander recuerda haber visto cuando estuvo en la herrería de Gaius. También tenía un cuerno como los unicornios, pero era más grueso y más corto, y parecía tener las características físicas del que tenía Chrysalis, pero sin los agujeros.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era su tamaño y musculatura. El poni medía mucho más que Celestia y Luna, incluso más que Galaxia. Era casi tan alto como el hogar del cual salió, por lo que podía estar midiendo hasta casi tres metros. Además sus músculos en general son más gruesos. Big Mac palidecía completamente ante este 'poni'.

"¡Oh! Esto es un tanto inusual." dijo la figura llegando hasta el grupo.

"…" Nakama y Warm Shade estaban sin reaccionar.

"Lo único que puedo decir…" Alexander aún no salía de su asombro. "Es que realmente es impresionante."

"(¡Lo mismo digo)" dijo Dory mentalmente.

"Gracias por el cumplido, joven de dos patas." dijo el 'poni' con una sonrisa, y luego miró a la pequeña. "¿Me trajiste ese emparedado especial que preparas?"

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo la pequeña.

"Lo guardaré para después." dijo el 'gigante' para luego mirar a Alexander, a Shade y a Nakama. "¡Es la primera vez desde que me instalo en estos lugares que recibo a más seres de visita! Espero que la altura no los intimide."

"¡Eres un ogreponi!" dijo Nakama casi gritando y llamando la atención de sus amigos. "Tu vienes de las tierras del Este como yo. ¿Cierto?"

"Efectivamente vengo del este." dijo el poni. "Pero ustedes nos pusieron ese nombre, yo soy un 'ausequino'. Recuérdalo joven unicornio." dijo el ausequino.

Alexander logró ver que tenía un aura de color verde claro, como la que antes había visto en varios de sus compañeros.

"Nunca había visto a un poni tan grande." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate, líder de la Alianza Multiespecie. Soy un humano, y posiblemente el único en Equestria."

"¡Oh! Una raza que desconozco." dijo el ausequino con curiosidad. "Mi nombre es Bantos Greathoof. Es un placer, Alexander."

"Ellos son Warm Shade y Nakama. Miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie. Un changeling y un unicornio respectivamente."

"¿Changeling?" preguntó Bantos.

"Oh esto será grandioso." dijo Shade mientras se transformaba en Bantos, sorprendiendo al ausequino.

"¡Wow! ¡Un cambiaforma!" dijo con ánimos Bantos.

"Realmente impone presencia con esa altura." dijo Shade volviendo a la normalidad.

"¿Y qué los trae hasta aquí?" preguntó Bantos.

"Oímos de la pequeña Blitz que usted le advirtió sobre un ataque que podría ocurrir en el pueblo."

"¡Pues es verdad!" dijo Bantos fuerte, pero serio. "Incluso se dónde están, pero aun con mi tamaño, si voy solo me vencerían. Intenté una vez ir al pueblo, pero me arrepentí en el camino ya que escuché a un grupo de ponis decir algo de un 'monstruo' en la montaña. Seguramente se referían a mí."

"¿Puedes mostrarnos el lugar en donde están los 'ponis malos' que mencionó nuestra pequeña amiga?"

"Claro. Déjenme traer y devolver algunas cosas del taller y partiremos." dijo Bantos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su hogar, haciendo un sonido con cada paso que daba.

"¿Estás seguro Alex?" preguntó Shade al parecer sin confiar del todo aún de Bantos.

"Es confiable, te lo puedo asegurar." dijo Alexander mirándolo a él y a Nakama. "Dory también lo aprueba."

"Ah, pudiste ver su 'aura'."

"Preparémonos. Tal vez debamos luchar." dijo Alexander más serio. "Si tenemos suerte, tal vez podríamos hasta encontrar la zona que buscamos."

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

"¿Entonces eres un herrero?"

"¡Así es! He hecho muchas cosas: Espadas, lanzas, hachas, jabalinas, katanas, naginatas, entre varios objetos más. Nómbrame un arma y estoy seguro de ya haberla hecho, y si no es el caso, la haré."

Bantos estaba hablando sobre su trabajo a Alexander y los demás, mientras caminaban un poco más al oeste de donde estaban antes. Siguieron caminando unos cuantos minutos más por un camino que tenía más árboles que antes, hasta que Bantos se detuvo un momento.

"Aquí es necesario que mida mi fuerza al caminar. No hay que hacer ruido." dijo el ausequino con seriedad.

Todos asintieron y siguieron más despacio. Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a una especie de construcción que era más grande que un hogar promedio, pero inmediatamente pudieron comprobar lo que decía Bantos.

Una gran cantidad de ponis estaban en el lugar, muchos con una especie de armadura ligera. Algunos armados y otros no. El grupo se acercó lo más posible para oír lo que estaban conversando algunos.

"¡Prepárense para partir en cinco minutos!" dijo uno de los ponis. "¡El primer segmento ya está en dirección al pueblo, nuestro trabajo como el segundo segmento y principal fuerza, es asegurar la victoria cuando todos los enemigos estén débiles por la primera batalla!"

Esto inmediatamente activo la alarma mental de Alexander, y miró a todos.

"Chicos, esto es una emergencia." dijo serio Alexander. "Shade, tú tienes más libertad porque puedes volar. Llévate a la pequeña Blitz y vuelve al pueblo. Debes advertirle a las Princesas y a los demás de que van a ser atacados, y que deben detenerlos."

Shade veía en la cara de Alexander que ya tenía pensado un plan para que los enemigos de aquí no avancen.

"Muy bien." dijo tomando a la pequeña con su magia y poniéndola en su lomo. "Agárrate pequeña, será un viaje movido."

"Bantos." dijo Alexander mirando al ausequino. "Debo pedirte que nos ayudes por favor."

"No hay problema." dijo Bantos. "He peleado unas cuantas veces, y con mi tamaño, no pueden hacer mucho." dijo con una sonrisa. "Y ahora que recibiré ayuda, ya no será mucha la carga."

"Nakama." dijo Alexander mirando al unicornio. "Esta vez seremos solo tú, yo, Bantos y Dory." luego miró a los dos. "Manténganse cerca, si ven algún proyectil mágico, acérquense a mí." luego miró a Bantos. "No tengo tiempo para explicarlo, pero no soy afectado por la magia, recuérdalo Bantos."

Bantos sabía que no había tiempo que perder, así que asintió con la cabeza. "¿Entonces como entraremos?"

"Dory." dijo Alexander, y Dory quitó su invisibilidad. "Tú nos darás apoyo aéreo. Ataca lo más que puedas y mantente en movimiento en el aire para que no te dañen."

"(Entendido.)" dijo ella.

"Linda mascota." dijo Bantos.

"Ya la verás en acción." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "¿Crees poder estar bien solo Bantos? Quiero que ataquemos desde dos lados."

"No hay problema." dijo Bantos poniendo un casco en su pecho. "Puedo asegurarte que no caeré."

"Dory, enfoca tu apoyo en Bantos, y ocasionalmente en Nakama y yo."

"(Muy bien.)"

"Ahora…llegó el momento de bailar." dicho esto, Alexander y Shade se movieron hasta el otro extremo del lugar.

BGM: watch?v=Me4gI1eBoa4 (Battle Theme - Final Fantasy XI Online Music Extended)

Bantos comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, asustando a todo el mundo, al mismo tiempo, Alexander y Nakama avanzaron, y Alexander transformó a Dory, que comenzó a volar e ir a la dirección de Bantos. La capa de Alexander cambió de forma, y se trasladó hasta su cuello, teniendo la forma de una pañoleta con una forma parecida a la que tenía Dory en su cuello al estar en su segunda forma.

"(Entonces a eso se refería.)" pensó Alexander.

"¡Nos atacan!" gritó uno de los ponis.

Bantos fácilmente chocaba a un poni tras otro, incluso mandándolos a volar. Ocasionalmente usaba su martillo que estaba en su 'cinturón' para golpear a algunos enemigos. No importa cuantos se le lanzaran, él los mandaba a volar con facilidad. A esto había que sumarle que Dory estaba en constante movimiento en el aire y al mismo tiempo proporcionaba apoyo al ausequino.

Alexander y Shade estaban del otro lado dividiéndose la cantidad de enemigos. Nakama hacia cortes precisos y poderosos, mientras que Alexander cubría los ataques del enemigo con Fortia, y las armas de ellos se rompían. Aprovecharon de noquear a aquellos que aún no estaban armados.

"¿¡De donde salieron estos tipos!?

"¿Cuándo fue que llegaron?"

"¡Están arruinando todo!"

Un enemigo casi logra golpear a Nakama, pero Alexander invocó a Libra y mandó su escudo hasta el lugar en donde habría sido golpeado. Nakama contraatacó y Alexander devolvió a Libra hasta su brazo.

"Gracias Sir Alexander." dijo Nakama estando espalda a espalda con el humano. "Su estilo de lucha es impecable como siempre."

"Tú también has mejorado durante estas peleas." dijo Alexander. "¡Cambio de lado!" dicho esto, ambos cambiaron de posición y siguieron su ataque.

.

.

.

.

Warm Shade estaba llegando al pueblo, donde todos estaban cerca de la entrada, al parecer esperando noticias de Alexander.

"¡Ahí viene Shade!" dijo Swift Strike saludando con uno de sus cascos.

"No se ve muy contento." dijo Deirius notando que traía a la pequeña de antes.

"¡Chicos!" gritó Shade. "¡Hay que ir a la parte trasera del pueblo AHORA!"

"¿Qué ocurre Warm Shade?" preguntó Celestia.

"¡La pequeña tenía razón! ¡Atacarán el pueblo!" dijo Warm Shade, alarmando no solo al grupo, sino que a los aldeanos. "¡Un grupo viene desde atrás para comenzar el ataque! ¡Alexander, Nakama y otro poni están luchando contra la fuerza principal que habría venido después!"

"¡El Sr. poni grande los está ayudando!" dijo la pequeña Cotton Blitz.

El grupo se preparó, pero se confundió con lo que dijo la pequeña.

"¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!" gritó Deirius. "¡Hay que ir a la parte trasera del pueblo! ¡Warm Shade guíanos por favor!"

"Quédate con los demás ponis del pueblo." le dijo Warm Shade a la pequeña mientras la bajaba, y volvió a mirar a los demás. "¡Síganme!"

Warm Shade guió a los demás hasta la parte trasera del pueblo. Ahí comenzaron a posicionarse para tener la ventaja.

En unos minutos, pudieron notar una serie de ponis que venían a paso seguro hasta ellos, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Alexander, se posicionaron en las cercanías y en puntos estratégicos, esperaron el momento preciso, y comenzaron su ataque, primero con aquellos que podían hacer ataques de rango.

Las Princesas lanzaron cada una un rayo de diferente color desde su cuerno, golpeando a varios enemigos. Golden Lilat y Swift Strike hacían los mismos proyectiles que usaron en el ataque del castillo. Shade también estaba ayudando, y Clover Clever estaba asegurándose de que algunos enemigos no entraran al pueblo por los lados, creando una barrera plana y lineal, como el cristal de una ventana, que se extendía de lado a lado.

"¡Esto no debía ser así!"

"¿Por qué hay tantos mercenarios?"

"¡Maldición! ¡Y esperamos tanto para nada!"

"¡Estarán furiosos con nosotros!"

.

.

.

.

Más adelante, en donde Alexander y los demás luchaban, los enemigos fueron disminuyendo, y Bantos pudo juntarse con Nakama y el humano, ahí pudo ver el arma de Alexander, casi deteniéndose solo para verla.

"(Por Celestia…esa arma…)"

"¡USTEDES!"

Los tres y Dory miraron un poco más arriba en donde un pegaso con una mirada confiada, y que parecía ser más grande que el resto, estaba flotando.

"Tuve suficiente de ustedes…" dijo el pegaso, activando cierto objeto pequeño con el que Alexander se ha topado antes, y comenzó a emitir unas ondas casi invisibles.

"Quédense cerca de mí." dijo Alexander. "O esa cosa los va a debilitar en segundos."

Bantos, Nakama y Dory se pusieron al lado de Alexander.

"¡Me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a aparecer nunca!" dijo el pegaso comenzando a agarrar vuelo.

Nakama y Bantos estaban preparándose, pero el brazo de Alexander los detuvo.

"¿Sir Alexander?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Alexander comenzó a sonreír mientras miró a sus amigos por un momento. Dory al saber lo que haría Alexander se mantuvo tranquila a su lado.

"Yo me encargo." dijo para luego ver como el Pegaso estaba a punto de caer en picada hacia ellos.

Finalmente comenzó a bajar, y lo hizo a gran velocidad.

"¡Hasta nunca pedazos d-"

 ***PAF***

BGM –OFF-

"Uuuuuuuh." dijeron Nakama y Bantos al mismo tiempo, con una expresión en sus caras y un tono de voz que se interpretaba como 'eso debió doler'.

"…Q...q…qu…u…" El pegaso duro solo unos segundos más estable en el aire, y luego cayó hasta el suelo, posiblemente inconsciente.

Alexander hizo una acción muy sencilla. Deshizo a Libra, y volvió a crearlo, pero con la diferencia de que cuando lo hizo, lo materializo al frente del pegaso, haciendo que el poni chocara de lleno con el escudo, que se mantuvo firme, así que tuvo el mismo efecto que chocar de lleno contra alguna pared…de metal…de frente y a gran velocidad.

"Eso sería todo supongo." dijo Alexander guardando a libra.

"Ustedes dos realmente son hábiles." dijo Bantos acercándose. "Creo que hasta yo tendría problemas enfrentándolos."

"No, no, no…" Alexander puso ambas manos al frente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. "No creo que dure mucho en una pelea contra ti."

"Tu arma Alexander…es única. Con solo verla pude saber que está muy bien hecha, y que es de una calidad superior a cualquiera que haya visto antes."

"Wow gracias." dijo Alexander alagado.

"¡Alex!" era la voz de Shade.

"¡Oh! Eso quiere decir que les fue bien con el otro grupo." dijo Alexander mientras cambiaba a Dory a su forma de erizo.

Cuando todos llegaron, comenzaron a ver la cantidad de ponis en el suelo, y al poni gigante que había al lado.

"Wow…"

"¡Increíble!"

"Vaya."

"Un ausequino." dijo Celestia. "Es inusual ver uno en Equestria. Tu raza es de las tierras del este."

"Vine a Equestria hace ya casi un año." dijo Bantos. "He estado tranquilamente por estos lugares desde entonces."

Alexander sacó la brújula, y la flecha estaba brillando, e indicando la construcción a unos pasos de ellos.

"Creo que aquí es." dijo Alexander.

Cuando se estaban acercando y abrieron la puerta, en el interior una gran parte del lugar estaba cubierto por una especie de barrera de un color muy oscuro.

"Muy bien…aquí vamos." dijo Alexander acercándose, y finalmente puso su mano sobre la barrera.

El humano pronto sintió alivio al ver que la barrera se deshacía alrededor de su mano, comenzó a sonreír y a mirar a sus compañeros.

"No tardo."

Alexander y Dory que estaba en su hombro entraron a la zona, que estaba más oscura que el exterior, y al centro del lugar había un objeto que tenía un color más oscuro del que debería tener.

Un cristal.

Estaba flotando en el aire, moviéndose ligeramente arriba y abajo, y Alexander pensó que tenían un tremendo parentesco con los cristales que salían en Crash Bandicoot, solo que más oscuros.

Alexander usó a Fortia para darle un fuerte golpe al cristal, y cuando lo golpeó, el cristal comenzó a tener quebraduras, manteniéndose estático en el aire, y luego una luz llenó el lugar y una especie de viento casi lo bota al suelo.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Alexander miró a su alrededor, y vio a sus compañeros. La barrera desapareció, y el objeto fue destruido.

"Uno menos." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=yvFG-zV4JXY (Suikoden Tierkreis - Mining Village (Small % Slowed & Extended))

Todos volvieron a Miracle Spot, y esta vez, lo hicieron con Bantos.

"¡Sr. poni grande!"

"¡Hola pequeñita!" dijo Bantos saludando mientras los demás ponis del pueblo tenían sus dudas aún. "Como puedes ver, arreglamos el problema."

"Me gustaría decirles algo." dijo Alexander que ya tenía nuevamente la capa. "La pequeña supo del ataque gracias a Bantos, el ausequino que están viendo ahora." Esto sorprendió a Bantos. "De no ser por él, no nos habríamos dado cuenta a tiempo para poder defender Miracle Spot." terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Los pueblerinos poco a poco se acercaron hasta Bantos, y luego comenzaron a sonreír, dándoles las gracias a él, y a todo el grupo por haber ayudado.

"Eres libre de venir a vivir con nosotros, Bantos." dijo uno de los aldeanos.

"Tu presencia nos honraría." dijo otro.

"Bueno, es una oferta tentadora… ¡Claro que vendré a instalarme con ustedes!" dijo el ausequino.

"Princesas, Alianza Multiespecie." dijo otro poni que parecía ser más importante, posiblemente el alcalde. "¿Cómo podríamos pagarle por este acto?"

"No hay necesidad." dijeron las Princesas.

"En realidad, SI hay algo de lo que estaría agradecido que pudieran hacer por nosotros." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa, y confundiendo a todos. Luego se acercó a Bantos con confianza.

"Bantos. ¿Podrías acompañarnos en nuestro viaje?"

Bantos se sorprendió por la oferta.

"Lograste ser aceptado por los aldeanos, y estoy feliz de que lo hayas logrado, pero debo admitir que tu capacidad para mover esa 'carreta-convoy' que tienes, y tu fuerza física, nos serían de gran ayuda en nuestra búsqueda."

"Ahora que lo pienso, no entré para ver qué es lo que hicieron en esa construcción." dijo Bantos pensativo.

"Nosotras te lo explicaremos." dijo Celestia mientras ella y Luna se acercaban.

Bantos fue informado sobre las razones del grupo de estar aquí, y la misión de todos en ese momento.

"…Ya veo." dijo con los ojos cerrados y serio. "Pude informarme de lo que había ocurrido dos años antes de que llegara, respecto a ese hechicero…y ahora…" miró al grupo. "Quieren estar preparados."

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"No te obligaré a que te unas Bantos. Nos ayudaste a evitar que unos desconocidos, posiblemente que sean de Wildzone, hayan atacado el pueblo. Te agradecemos por la ayuda que nos brindaste, pero el que quieras acompañarnos o no, es tu decisión."

Bantos comenzó a sonreír.

"Alianza Multiespecie…realmente le hacen honor a su nombre. Tienen varias especies que he visto y algunas que nunca pude ver antes." dijo mientras miraba con simpatía a Meridia, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa. "Incluso las Princesas y una campeona de Canterlot te están acompañando."

Bantos se acercó hasta Alexander, quedando al frente de él. Alexander notó en ese momento la verdadera presencia que imponía el ausequino.

"Supongo que sería una buena idea agregar a una especie más a la lista."

Los pueblerinos y los del grupo comenzaron a reír.

Alexander levantó su brazo izquierdo, y lo extendió hacia Bantos, con sus manos formando un puño firme.

"Bienvenido a la manada, Bantos."

Bantos comenzó a reír, y luego con cuidado chocó el puño de Alexander con uno de sus grandes cascos delanteros.

"Es todo un placer, líder."

 **[NDA: Cualquier Review y/o Crítica será recibida. Ya varios lectores saben que he respondido algunas de sus opiniones y teorías. Realmente me gusta que compartan sus ideas, así como el responderles por posibles dudas que tengan. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y no se preocupen, que todavía se vienen más y más.]**


	41. XLI: El Acecho a Deerlonias

**[No sé si se los dije antes, pero estoy jugando Fire Emblem Fates como loco :3. Como usualmente digo en estos capítulos, si hay algún error ortográfico o de datos, el cual haya pasado por alto, será corregido cuando sea posible. Como siempre, disfruten del capítulo, y no olviden dejar una Review con su Opinión/Crítica sobre el capitulo o de lo que tengan duda.]**

 **Capítulo XLI: El Acecho a Deerlonias.**

Alexander y la Alianza Multiespecie, tras despedirse de los ponis de Miracle Spot, partieron al sur, ya que la brújula al ser activada nuevamente, mostró una flecha en esa dirección.

Varios del grupo seguían admirando la altura de Bantos en el camino, a lo que él daba respuesta de lo orgulloso de su especie. También supieron que el cuerno que tiene en realidad no le permite hacer magia, pero al parecer le ayuda a la hora de juzgar armas y equipo, como armaduras y escudos. Razón por la que se sorprendió con el arma de Alexander.

Cuando el día estaba por terminar, llegaron hasta Bordertown para descansar, ya que Luna debía cumplir con su deber, y traer la noche a Equestria. Apenas llegaron, ella procedió a levantar la Luna, para el deleite del grupo, y de los aldeanos.

BGM: watch?v=Je0rSh1Q4iDY (Let's Listen: Seiken Densetsu 3 - Little Sweet Cafe, Free City Maia (Extended))

La alcaldesa reconoció de inmediato no solo a las Princesas, sino que también a Alexander, que sigue siendo el dueño del pueblo, y sorprendiendo a Bantos cuando supo de esto.

Las Princesas anunciaron que Alexander ahora era un campeón de Canterlot, que los miembros de su organización están ayudando en una búsqueda importante, y que todos son amigables y confiables. Alexander además quiso saber cómo iban las cosas desde que se fue. Tras saber que todo estaba en orden, y que muchos estaban contentos con lo que hizo, les dieron una cena a todos en la posada del pueblo. Muchos ponis del lugar fueron a ver al grupo, en su mayoría pequeños y adultos. Meridia, Bantos, Deirius, Shade y Lilat con Strike fueron el centro de la atención. Eso no evito que algunos se acercaran a Nakama, a Lauren, a Cré y a las Princesas.

Alexander estaba viendo desde uno de los extremos con mucho gusto lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras estaba comiendo un poco de pan. Deirius y Lauren se acercaron hasta el humano después de haber estado un rato con los pueblerinos.

"Tenían mucha curiosidad de porqué estábamos todos juntos." dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

"No me sorprende. Ni en mi hogar, Ponyville o Canterlot había visto tantas especies distintas conviviendo." dijo Alexander.

"Te veías feliz mirando cómo nos llenaban de preguntas." dijo Deirius algo curioso.

"Es porque así eran mis días en el futuro, Deirius." dijo Alexander mirando al ciervo. "Tranquilos, con amigos, y felices." luego volvió a mirar al grupo. "Esos días…los voy a recuperar."

Nakama se acercó a los tres que seguían conversando.

"Acabo de escuchar algo interesante de los ponis del pueblo." dijo el unicornio. "Últimamente han escuchado un aullido a lo lejos, de los bosques que hay más al sur."

Deirius se puso serio por un momento y miró a todos.

"Cada vez nos estamos acercando más a Deerlonias."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Alexander. "Siendo sinceros, me gustaría ver como es el lugar en donde vives."

*Uh-uuuuh*

El grupo miró atrás de ellos, y vieron que en la ventana que tenían cerca, y que estaba abierta, había un búho, y estaba mirándolos.

*Uuh-uuuuh*

El búho comienza a volar y rápidamente se posa en el hombro de Alexander, mirando al frente.

"…" todos quedaron en silencio por un segundo, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Deirius.

"Casi olvido lo del conejo." dijo Deirius sin dejar de ver al búho.

Alexander notó que el búho comenzó a mirar su pan, entonces tuvo una idea, cortando un pedazo del pan y acercándoselo al búho.

"¿Quieres un poco?"

Alexander le acercó con la mano derecha el trozo de pan, ya que el búho se posó en el hombro izquierdo, y el búho con cuidado lo tomó, lo 'mastico', y luego lo tragó.

*¡Uh-uh-uuuh!* El búho comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha, como si estuviera feliz.

Alexander comenzó a reír, dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos.

"Te está dando las gracias."

Las Princesas se acercaron, y fue Luna la que dijo eso.

"¿De verdad?" Alexander entonces miró al búho, y el búho lo miró también.

"Pues de nada." y levantó el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha.

El búho se movió de izquierda a derecha un poco más, y luego comenzó a volar y salió al exterior por la ventana.

Alexander y los demás miraron a la Princesa, y el humano tenía una pregunta.

"¿Acaso entendiste lo que decía el búho?"

"Así es." dijo Luna. "Puedo entender a los animales e incluso hablar con ellos."

"Eso…es algo que no sabía." dijo Alexander sorprendido. "(¿Puede entender a los animales al igual que Flutters? Quién lo diría.)"

"¿Cómo hiciste para que el búho se acercara con tanta confianza?" preguntó Celestia.

"La verdad aún ignoro la razón." dijo Alexander. "Pero no es la primera vez que pasa. La primera fue con unas mariposas cuando estaba en un picnic con mis amigas, la segunda fue con una ardilla en el patio de mi casa antes de encontrar a Dory." luego miró a Nakama. "La tercera fue después de ayudar a Nakama y dirigirnos a Woodview, donde un conejo se me acercó, e incluso me di la libertad de tomarlo, ponerlo en mi cabeza y continuar el viaje. Después lo dejé ir, claro."

Deirius, Lauren y Nakama estaban muy sorprendidos. En cambio, las Princesas se veían serias, y estaban pensando en algo al parecer.

"¿Ocurre algo Princesas?" preguntó el humano.

"Lo siento, solo pensábamos en lo inusual de la situación." dijo Celestia.

"Ciertamente. No siempre los animales van con voluntad propia hacia otros seres." dijo Luna. Alexander hizo un gesto con sus brazos, indicando que tampoco lo sabía.

"Iré a buscar algo para beber, disculpen." dijo Alexander mientras iba donde estaban los demás.

Las Princesas siguieron mirando a Alexander, ya que seguían pensativas.

"Debo admitir que ahora YO siento interés en saber más de él…después de lo que acaba de ocurrir."

"¿También lo sentiste hermana?" preguntó Luna.

"¿Princesas?" preguntó Lauren.

"Aún no estamos seguras, pero tal vez lo que acaba de hacer Alexander no sea simple casualidad." dijo Celestia.

"Pudimos sentir algo en él por un momento." dijo Luna. "Algo que hemos sentido antes, cuando estábamos buscando un lugar donde construir nuestro castillo."

Los del grupo se miraron por un segundo, tratando de entender el 'algo' que decían las Princesas.

"Tal vez si esperamos un poco más tendremos una respuesta clara." dijo Celestia.

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander y los demás se quedaron en las habitaciones de la posada, dándoles un especial cuidado a las Princesas. De hecho todos estaban de acuerdo en hacer rondas de vigilancia por turnos, a pesar de las protestas de Celestia y Luna.

"(Ya destruimos uno de los objetos que drena la energía de Galaxia.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(Vamos en un buen camino.)"

"(Lamentablemente no sabemos cuántos son.)" dijo Dory. "(Pero los encontraremos. Estoy segura.)"

Alexander soltó un suspiro, y Dory supo inmediatamente la razón al ver lo que pensaba su dueño.

"(Ya la veremos.)" dijo Dory. "(Cuando esto termine.)"

"No puedo evitarlo…extraño a Flutters." dijo Alexander algo triste. "Recuerdo varias veces aquél momento en el que nos quedamos dormidos en el patio de la Gala del Galope, y sobretodo el beso que me dio antes de entrar a su casa aquél día."

Alexander sacó su celular, y comenzó a ver una foto que sacó el día de su cumpleaños, donde estaba Fluttershy junto con Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Pinkie Pie.

 ***Puedo notar que es una poni extremadamente importante para ti***

Alexander y Dory se sorprendieron por la tercera voz, que en segundos reconocieron.

BGM: watch?v=CkCepD1V68Y (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword- Gate of Time [EXTENDED])

"¿G-Galaxia?" Alexander comenzó a mirar alrededor, pero no había rastro de ella.

 ***No te asustes Alexander*** dijo la Reina. ***Me estoy comunicando usando la capa como enlace***

"(Casi como una llamada telefónica.)" pensó él. "Realmente nos sorprendiste. ¿Cómo está todo en Canterlot?"

 ***Todo está en orden*** dijo Galaxia. ***Los campeones junto con los líderes de cada tribu están haciendo un buen trabajo***

"Ya destruimos el primer objeto que estaba drenando parte de tu energía." dijo Alexander. "¿Sientes algún cambio? ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?"

 ***En efecto*** dijo la Reina. ***Hace unas horas pude sentir que la cantidad de fuerza que estoy perdiendo es notablemente menor. Esto también hizo posible el lograr comunicarme contigo***

"Solamente destruimos uno… ¿Y ya te estás recuperando a tal ritmo? No cabe duda de que eres el espíritu de este planeta."

 ***Esto es una emergencia. No suelo modificar el estilo de vida en el planeta, pero el hechicero cruzó la línea, y es mi obligación actuar de ser necesario***

"Tengo una duda, si es que no te molesta que pregunte." dijo Alexander.

 ***Adelante***

"¿En el futuro es probable que nos veamos de nuevo? Desde que llegué a Equestria ni siquiera las Princesas hablaron de ti."

 ***Entonces puede que no. Si no me nombran, es porque mi presencia no es necesaria. Son más de mil años de diferencia entre esta época y la tuya. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo***

"Tienes razón." dijo Alexander comenzando a sonreír. "Conozco lo suficiente sobre teorías del tiempo para saber que no debo meterme mucho en estos detalles."

 ***Alexander, me gustaría pedirte un favor***

"Claro, lo que quieras."

 ***Quiero que guíes a las Princesas***

Alexander no entendió muy bien el mensaje ya que por unos segundos no reaccionó.

"¿Guiarlas? No comprendo."

 ***Sé que son responsables y amigables, pero en teoría han sido pocos los años que han pasado desde que se convirtieron en Princesas de Equestria. Ellas necesitan madurar, conocer más de sus súbditos, de su reino, y de ellas mismas***

Alexander escuchaba claramente a Galaxia mientras seguía explicando.

 ***Además de sus estudios y el encontrar un lugar para construir su castillo, ellas casi no hacían nada que implicara salir de su castillo, por lo que este viaje es justamente lo que necesitaban. Es posible que pasen por varios pueblos y lugares diferentes, y tú tienes la experiencia que te ha dado tu estadía en Equestria. Por favor…guíalas cuando creas que se vean inseguras. Pueden verse poderosas y seguras de sí mismas, pero también son yeguas como cualquier otra en Equestria, y en algún momento tendrán que recurrir a otro ser que las escuche y que pueda compartir sus ideas y opiniones con ellas***

Alexander comenzó a entender lo que quería la Reina.

"Por lo que necesitan a alguien que les diga que se detengan, o que tal vez están haciendo algo mal. Alguien que no dude en llevarles la contraria solo porque son Princesas."

 ***Exacto*** dijo Galaxia un poco más alegre. ***Confío en que si llegan a tener esos momentos, tú estés para apoyarlas***

"Muy bien. Cuenta conmigo." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Después de todo, ellas en el futuro serán espléndidas Princesas."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=va2cs3VDOA8 (Yasunori Mitsuda - Secret of the Forest 「樹海の神秘」)

El grupo siguió su camino hasta llegar a un bosque muy frondoso, y se adentraron siguiendo las indicaciones de la brújula, que seguía apuntando de momento al sur.

"Los arboles de este bosque están muy sanos." dijo Alexander. "El verde que tienen está lleno de vida."

"(Lo mismo digo.)" dijo Dory mentalmente 'en voz alta'. "(La vegetación de este bosque es fantástica.)"

"Gracias." dijo Deirius. "Hacemos todo lo posible para mantenerlo sano y vivo."

Los demás se confundieron un poco al escuchar eso, pero las Princesas estaban tranquilas.

"La brújula sigue apuntando al sur, sin siquiera variar un poco la dirección." volvió a decir Alexander, pensando en una posibilidad. "¿Tu pueblo está cerca Deirius?"

El ciervo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sonreír.

"Deerlonias está protegido por un hechizo especial que solo nuestra raza conoce, pero las Princesas también pueden usarlo. Al parecer la magia de alicornio tiene más libertades que la magia de los unicornios."

"Lo que verán en Deerlonias será naturaleza, un poco de madera de las casas que tienen, y varios ríos y arboles grandes." dijo Celestia.

"Sabemos que los ciervos no son tan amigables con los de otras especies, ya que prácticamente se esconden de ellas." dijo Luna. "Pero tampoco nos odian. Explicarles nuestra situación no será un problema."

"(Me recuerda un poco a los elfos por como los describen…)" pensó Alexander.

"Hay muchas aves en las puntas de los árboles." dijo Meridia observando dichos árboles.

"Siempre se reúnen alrededor de Deerlonias. Es señal de que estamos cerca." dijo Deirius.

"¿Todo bien con tu mini-taller-convoy Bantos?" preguntó Alexander.

"Por lo menos el camino es estable para que pueda cruzar…de momento." respondió el ausequino.

El grupo siguió caminando por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que Deirius les dijo que se detuvieran.

"Aquí es." dijo Deirius. El área en donde se detuvieron tenía al parecer un lago que parecía muy largo, y al frente de ese lago, un árbol gigantesco que ahora el grupo estaba mirando.

Deirius se acercó hasta el árbol, y puso su pata en él. Un brillo comenzó a rodear al ciervo, y luego en la parte del árbol que estaba tocando. Luego, una parte de la madera se desvaneció, a la vista de todos que quedaron fascinados. El grupo descubrió que había una especie de túnel dentro del árbol.

"Esta es la entrada, no tardaremos." dijo Deirius.

"Definitivamente no va a caber ahí…" dijo Bantos mirando su carreta.

"Permíteme." dijo Deirius, e hizo un círculo alrededor de la carreta, uno muy grande. Luego con su pata tocó la tierra, y la carreta se hizo invisible.

"Wow. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Alexander.

"No puedo andar por ahí revelando los secretos los ciervos." dijo Deirius con una sonrisa.

Alexander entró segundo, ya que Deirius entró primero al nuevo camino que se abrió, y así todos comenzaron a entrar. El túnel no parecía ir hacia abajo, lo que hizo que Alexander se cuestionara como era posible que el túnel fuera tan largo, si había un lago al frente.

"¿Pero cómo…?"

"No es necesario que repita lo que dije antes." respondió el ciervo.

"Oooohh…" dijo Alexander algo decepcionado.

BGM –OFF-

"Muy bien…llegamos."

Poco a poco el grupo salía del túnel, y cuando todos salieron, quedaron boquiabiertos ante la vista que tenían al frente.

BGM: watch?v=XjYU7jbWJhI (Suikoden Tierkreis - Woodland Colony (Extended))

"…No puedo creerlo." dijo Clover Clever que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo.

"Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto…" dijo Meridia.

"Agrégame a la lista…" dijo Alexander.

"Y a mí…" dijo Warm Shade.

"(También a mí…)" dijo mentalmente Dory.

(Es maravilloso-kupo.) dijo Mogu internamente.

"Esto es simplemente magnífico." dijo Bantos. "Ya no me extraña que el bosque esté tan limpio gracias a ustedes."

"A pesar de que ya hemos venido antes…" dijo Luna mirando lentamente de un lugar a otro.

"Siempre nos sorprende al entrar." terminó la frase Celestia, haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

Tal como Celestia había dicho antes, a primera vista no parecía ser una ciudad o pueblo, de hecho no había ningún tipo de construcción 'avanzada' además de las casas de madera que notaron en los alrededores. Había pequeños ríos por todos lados, como si al final terminaran todos conectándose a un mismo camino en algún punto. Había muchos árboles en los alrededores, casi como si estuvieran cubriendo todo el lugar de la vista de los intrusos. Había varios puentes ya que a veces los ríos eran más grandes. Incluso Alexander y los demás pudieron ver que había más puentes y casas en lo alto de los árboles, seguramente teniendo maneras de subir hasta allí.

Finalmente pudieron ver a los ciervos que estaban en algunos lugares, y ellos inmediatamente notaron a todo el grupo, pero al parecer no reaccionaron sorprendidos o molestos.

"Al parecer mi presencia los tiene más tranquilos." dijo Deirius con una sonrisa. "Usualmente su reacción sería algo más ruidosa."

"Creo que también se debe a las Princesas." dijo Alexander, notando que un ciervo en particular, de color azul y blanco venía hacia ellos. Parecía ser mayor que el resto, más que Deirius incluso.

"Les doy la bienvenida." dijo el ciervo, luego miró a las Princesas y a Deirius. "Princesas, Deirius, todos. Bienvenidos a Deerlonias, asentamiento de los ciervos en Equestria."

"Muchas gracias, sabio Rindel Deir." dijo Celestia.

"Siempre es un placer visitar Deerlonias." dijo Luna.

"Aunque no lo parezca, hemos venido por nuestra búsqueda actual, Rindel." dijo Deirius.

"Veo que han traído a un grupo muy variado de especies." dijo Rindel mirando al grupo. "Los lugareños puede que aún no estén del todo seguros, pero yo si lo estoy. Ellos son un grupo especial. ¿No es así?"

Alexander pensó que este era el momento ideal para presentarse.

"Princesas, Deirius. Permítanme." dijo Alexander avanzando al frente.

Rindel al parecer no había visto bien a Alexander ya que era el que estaba más atrás por haber observado maravillado el lugar. Cuando se acercó, Rindel pudo notar la capa que llevaba, y el movimiento que hacía a pesar de no haber viento.

"Esa capa…es una muestra de gratitud de la Luz de Equs." dijo algo sorprendido el ciervo.

"Mucho gusto señor Rindel." Alexander hizo un pequeño saludo inclinándose hacia adelante y agachando la cabeza. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Soy un humano. Soy el líder de la 'Alianza Multiespecie', y actualmente también soy un campeón de Canterlot."

Al introducirse, los ciervos que estaban cerca inmediatamente miraron al grupo, sobre todo a Alexander, y también notaron la capa. Algunos incluso se sorprendieron.

"Estamos ayudando a las Princesas en su actual búsqueda." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a todos sus amigos. "No tiene de qué preocuparse. Mis amigos no harán nada que perjudique o dañe sus hogares."

El grupo se impresionó al ver la profesionalidad con la que Alexander estaba manejando el asunto. También les sacó una sonrisa, sobre todo por el hecho de que últimamente Alexander se ha referido a ellos como sus amigos.

El ciervo Rindel comenzó a reír suavemente, llamando la atención de todos.

"Debo admitir que estoy impresionado. ¿Tú también eres parte del grupo Deirius?"

"Técnicamente sí." dijo Deirius comenzando a reír.

"Nosotras también." dijo Luna, y Celestia se puso a su lado. Esto sorprendió a los demás, incluso a Alexander.

"¿Princesas?"

"Así es, Alexander." dijo Celestia. "En un grupo somos camaradas y compañeros. Si, somos las Princesas de Equestria, pero también por estos momentos, estamos bajo tu comando."

"Nos dijeron que eras un buen estratega. Eso se vio en parte al estar en Miracle Spot." dijo Luna.

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo." dijo Bantos. "De no haber sido por tu estrategia, el pueblo habría sufrido las consecuencias."

"Insisto en que me dan mucho crédito, pero lo agradezco de todas formas." dijo Alexander agradecido y algo nervioso.

"Por favor, avancen. En realidad es bueno que hayan venido. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes." dijo Rindel.

El grupo comenzó a seguir al sabio, mientras seguían admirando el lugar. Ciervos pequeños y adultos observaban al grupo. También Alexander y los demás notaron que había varios ciervos con armadura, lo que era inusual, pero esta armadura era de un color verdoso.

"(Esas armaduras)" dijo Dory. "(Siento algo en ellas, como si ya lo hubiera sentido antes.)" Alexander trató de recordar en donde tal vez su mascota había sentido esto, aunque no pudo de momento.

"¿Alguna razón en particular de que hayan tantos ciervos con armadura?" preguntó Alexander mientras miraba nuevamente la brújula, y notó que seguían caminando al sur, y la flecha se había hecho más grande. Se estaban acercando a uno de los objetos.

"Unos días después de que se fue Deirius, tuvimos un problema." dijo el sabio Rindel. "Algo que nos ha traído unos cuantos problemas, y no podemos estar tranquilos."

"¿A qué se refiere sabio Rindel?" preguntó Deirius.

BGM –PAUSE- (Pausen el video de momento, no cierren la ventana/pestaña en donde está)

En ese instante, Alexander sintió algo. La sensación de peligro, como aquella vez en la que fue golpeado con la puerta debido a la fuerza de la voz de Luna. Pudo escuchar algo moverse a su lado derecho, donde había unas casas, pero había un pequeño espacio entre ambas, y cuando miró allí…pudo ver un par de ojos no muy amigables y de color purpura.

Inmediatamente sacó a Fortia, llamando la atención de todos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar la razón, una figura totalmente oscura salió del lugar en donde Alexander miraba. El humano alcanzó a dar un golpe hacia abajo con su arma, golpeando a la figura. En unos segundos, Alexander pudo ver que tenía la forma de un lobo, pero era completamente oscuro. Lo único que tenía de diferente color, eran sus ojos púrpuras.

Al recibir el golpe, el 'lobo' se desvaneció en segundos.

"¡Todos en guardia!" gritó Alexander.

BGM: watch?v=vS7Z6YkMsUo (Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded Music Extended)

En segundos, en varios puntos del lugar aparecieron más de esas figuras de lobo. Todo el grupo se puso en guardia.

"¡Chicos! ¡Todos divídanse y protejan esta zona!" gritó Alexander corriendo al frente y golpeando a otro lobo que quería morder al sabio Rindel.

Celestia y Luna inmediatamente comenzaron a lanzar rayos de magia en varias partes golpeando a varios lobos. Meridia comenzó a correr rápidamente como en el ataque del castillo, pasando alrededor de la zona y golpeando con sus patas delanteras a lobo que se le cruzara. Shade subía y elegía una zona para ir a proteger. Los otros ciervos con armadura también estaban defendiendo Deerlonias como podían. Alexander sacó la flor y transformó a Dory, que se hizo visible, y asistió al humano mientras corría a otra zona. Los demás se dividieron entre las varias partes en las que los lobos aparecieron.

Todos estuvieron combatiendo y cambiando de vez en cuando de zona por casi 10 minutos. Rindel y los ciervos que no eran soldados estaban impresionados.

Mientras todos seguían luchando, un lobo un poco más grande que los demás fue corriendo en dirección a Alexander, listo para usar sus garras.

"Libra." Alexander sacó su escudo formándose casi al instante, y se cubrió del ataque e inmediatamente impulsó Fortia hacia adelante, golpeando al lobo.

Todos los lobos que atacaba el grupo hacían lo mismo al ser derrotados, y se desvanecían en segundos.

Finalmente los lobos dejaron de aparecer, y Deerlonias volvió a estar en calma.

BGM –OFF-

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Alexander. "¿Algún herido?"

"Solamente algunos ciervos." dijo Lauren dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia ellos.

BGM –RESUME- (Vuelvan a reproducir el video que estaba en pausa)

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Alexander acercándose al sabio Rindel. Deirius y Lauren no estaban sorprendidos como los demás.

"¿Cómo rayos fue que una horda de 'tromluís' llegó hasta aquí?" preguntó Deirius.

"¿Trowhat?" dijo Alexander completamente confundido.

"Tromluí." dijo Lauren. "Criaturas hechas a base de energía maligna y negativa."

"(Como por ejemplo…magia negra.)" pensó Alexander.

"Esto es de lo que quería hablarles." dijo el sabio. "Poco después de que te fuiste Deirius, un ser desconocido de cuatro patas y totalmente oculto en prendas llegó al pueblo de manera silenciosa. Aún no sabemos cómo logró entrar y traspasar nuestra protección, pero lo único que dijo es que desde ese momento nadie debía entrar al árbol gigante del pueblo."

"¿El árbol del origen?" preguntó Deirius. "¿Aquél con el que comenzamos a desarrollar nuestro asentamiento en Equestria?"

"El mismo." dijo Rindel. "Intentamos detenerlo para interrogarlo, pero una horda de tromluís salió desde atrás del ser, ignorando completamente al desconocido y comenzando a atacar a nuestros guardias."

El sabio luego miró más al sur. "Desde entonces no nos hemos acercado, como nos dijo ese ser, pero por lo menos una vez a la semana, viene una horda de tromluís a atacarnos. Puede ser en cualquier día de la semana, pero siempre es una vez."

"Déjenme adivinar." dijo Alexander de manera seria. "El árbol gigante está al sur. ¿Verdad?"

El sabio asintió con la cabeza. Los demás miraron a Alexander mientras que él sacó la brújula de su bolsillo, y la flecha seguía siendo grande, más que antes incluso, y seguía apuntando al sur.

"Creo que encontramos el segundo objeto chicos."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=NIMimINF5pM (Undertale OST - Danger Mystery Extended)

Un ser con prendas que tapaban su apariencia, en un lugar desconocido sintió una especie de alteración en su cuerpo.

El ser dio un suspiro al saber con ese cambio, que traspasaron la zona que dijo que no debían cruzar.

"Se los advertí. Fui muy claro en que ninguno de ellos debía ir más adelante..." dijo el ser mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente, y con una especie de pintura, comenzó a dibujar un circulo en el suelo. Uno muy grande.

Luego el ser levantó su pata, y un aura negra comenzó a rodearla. El aura se extendió hasta el círculo y comenzó a llenar el espacio vacío que había adentro. El aura comenzó a cambiar de forma, más y más…escuchándose luego un aullido, y un par de ojos purpuras se abrieron abruptamente.

"Haz tu trabajo." dijo el ser mientras tocaba el suelo con su pata que aún estaba rodeada por el aura negra, y el círculo comenzó a emitir un brillo. "Dales un ejemplo de lo que pasa…cuando rompen las reglas."

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

"Oh. Ya puedo verlo." dijo Alexander mirando al frente al igual que el resto del equipo.

La Alianza Multiespecie avanzó más al sur, donde los pequeños ríos comenzaban a conectarse, dando paso a un gran lago que abarcaba una buena parte del sector. Adelante del lago, estaba el árbol del que hablaban Deirius y el sabio Rindel: El árbol del origen.

"Ciertamente es gigante." dijo Warm Shade mirando hacia arriba mientras seguía viendo lo alto y ancho del árbol."

"Dicen que este árbol fue el que primero en brotar, cuando el bosque aún no existía." dijo Celestia. "Algunos incluso afirman que es el árbol más grande en Equestria." Alexander por un momento sintió algo, como si intentara recordar un momento en donde hubiera visto o leído algo parecido.

"Es bueno que esté algo alejado del asentamiento, ya que si por alguna razón llegara a cortarse o caer…" dijo Nakama tragando saliva.

"No me gustaría estar en ese momento para comprobar lo que ocurriría." dijo Clover Clever.

Como los ríos comenzaban a conectarse, había varias zonas donde el agua abundaba.

"(Alex…)" Dory se puso seria. "(Puedo sentir una energía negativa más adelante.)"

"(Es muy probable que el objeto esté dentro del árbol)" dijo Alexander internamente. Alexander con su brazo hizo que el grupo se detuviera.

"Muy bien chicos, desde aquí yo-"

Un círculo de la nada apareció al frente del grupo. Todos miraron algo extrañados dicho círculo, pero Deirius se sorprendió al verlo por alguna razón.

El círculo comenzó a brillar, haciendo que todos se cubrieran los ojos. Pero Alexander volvió a sentir la sensación de peligro. Sus camaradas estaban a su alrededor, por lo que el único peligro podía ser de arriba o adelante. De arriba era muy improbable porque habrían sentido algo, dejando solamente la opción de adelante.

"¡Libra!" gritó Alexander, llamando la atención del grupo que seguía cubriéndose.

Lo siguiente que el humano sintió, fue un sonido parecido a cuando con un objeto afilado choca con el metal, pero fue con tal fuerza, que Alexander fue lanzado hacia atrás un par de metros, cayendo de espalda.

"¡Aaah!" Alexander sintió el choque con el piso, un poco adolorido.

La luz se desvaneció, y todos antes de ver adelante miraron hacia atrás porque habían escuchado a Alexander.

"¡Alex! ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Shade.

Alexander miró al frente, y su rostro inmediatamente cambió a estar muy nervioso.

"¡Dispérsense ahora!" gritó él.

Todos miraron al frente, y vieron que una especie de garra gigante venía hacia ellos, así que obedecieron y todos esquivaron la garra dirigiéndose a diferentes puntos. Lo siguiente que escucharon fue una especie de rugido.

Al frente de ellos tenían a un lobo, específicamente, un 'tromluí' como los de antes…pero este era varias veces más grande que los demás, con un tamaño inmenso.

"¡Es el centinela!" gritó Alexander, sacando a Fortia, y luego sacando la flor, transformando a Dory de inmediato.

BGM: watch?v=kAW7AYrZEuU (Fight and Away (OST) - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Music Extended)

Todos inmediatamente prepararon sus armas, mientras el tromluí gigante volvía a levantar una de sus garras.

"¡Princesas! ¡Ataquen donde el monstruo no les pueda golpear!"

"¡Entendido!" gritaron ambas, y comenzaron a volar alrededor del lobo, pero a una distancia prudente, y comenzaron a lanzarle rayos de magia.

"¡Shade! ¡Intenta golpear sus piernas para ver si comienza a perder el equilibrio!"

"¡Entendido!" dijo el changeling comenzando a volar.

¡Lilat, Strike, utilicen el agua alrededor del lobo a su favor!" Ambas aquaponis sonrieron y se lanzaron al agua con sus armas, donde hubo un brillo celeste por un segundo.

"¡Bantos! ¡Trata de golpear a la criatura desde atrás! Con tu tamaño no podrás esquivar esas garras si atacas de frente."

"¡Tu mandas!" gritó el ausequino mientras comenzaba a rodear a la criatura.

"¡Lauren! ¡Mantente a una distancia segura!"

"Muy bien." fue la respuesta de Lauren.

"¡Cré! ¡Refúgiate en Mery y apóyanos con tus flechas!"

"¡A la orden!" dijo ella.

"¡Todos los demás traten de distraer al monstruo para que las Princesas, Bantos, Shade, Lilat y Strike puedan enfocarse!"

"¡ENTENDIDO!" se escuchó en general.

Por unos momentos, todos estuvieron haciendo su parte de la pelea. Celestia y Luna atacaban sin parar al lobo, que retrocedía lentamente. Bantos lograba golpear al lobo usando su propio cuerpo. Shade lograba dar uno que otro golpe con su lanza a las piernas del lobo, que poco a poco perdía el equilibrio. Lilat y Strike saltaban de una zona con agua a otra, golpeando al lobo cuando salían. Alexander pudo ver que tenían la parte inferior con una forma que parecía la de un caballo de mar, pero tenían unas 'aletas' con las que podían tomar sus armas. En este punto Alexander no iba a cuestionarse nada ya que todos estaban concentrados en acabar con el lobo.

En medio de los ataques, el lobo soltó un rugido más fuerte de lo habitual, que mandó a volar a Alexander, a Deirius y a Nakama. Los tres chocaron con un árbol muy fuerte, y los tres soltaron un grito de dolor.

"¡Chicos!" gritó Meridia mientras seguía golpeando al lobo.

"¡Maldita criatura!" gritó Warm Shade, que cambió de curso, y se dirigió a la cara del lobo, hiriéndolo cerca de sus ojos. Esto hizo que el lobo comenzara a agitar su cabeza de un lado a otro. Mientras Alex, Nakama y Deirius se levantaban, Shade se puso al frente del lobo, y comenzó a iluminar su cuerno, pero el aura del cuerno en vez de ser verde, era celeste.

"¡Shade que haces!" gritó Alexander.

"¡Esto!" gritó el changeling, aplicando más fuerza a su magia. Finalmente una corriente de aire se generó a milímetros de la cara del lobo, comenzando a concentrarse, y luego se liberó abruptamente logrando empujar violentamente al lobo que terminó cayendo, y con su caída levanto mucho polvo y un leve temblor.

Alexander quería saber que rayos fue lo que hizo Shade, pero notó algo en la parte inferior de la criatura, en el centro.

Era una especie de bola, de color purpura como sus ojos, que parecía palpitar como lo haría un corazón.

"¡Chicos!" Alexander llamó la atención de todos. "¡Hay una especie de bola en su parte inferior! ¡Hay que probar golpeando allí!"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y atacaron al mismo tiempo en varias partes, de manera que el lobo no pudiera pararse. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Dory lanzó una bola de energía a su cara, que lo volvió a dejar en el suelo. Entre el forcejeo de la criatura gigante, Meridia, Lilat, y Clover fueron golpeadas por sus extremidades, y fueron empujadas violentamente unos cuantos metros.

"¡Aaaahhh!" el grito fue igual en todas, y cayeron al suelo adoloridas. Lilat volvió a su forma terrestre.

"¡Pedazo de bestia! ¡Ya verás!" dijo Swift Strike alcanzando a golpear la esfera purpura con su lanza. La criatura soltó un rugido, al parecer de dolor.

"¡Alejate de este bosque criatura de la oscuridad!" gritó Deirius mientras golpeaba la esfera con una de sus patas, haciendo que el lobo temblara por un segundo.

"¡Haaaah!" Nakama logró hacer un corte a la esfera. El lobo nuevamente soltó un rugido de dolor, y se quería levantar otra vez, pero las flechas que hizo Cré, que salió a tiempo de los cabellos de Meridia, lograron quedar incrustadas en sus extremidades, haciendo imposible para el lobo levantarse.

"(Fortia… ¡Confío en ti!)" dijo internamente Alexander mientras usando su arma, golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la esfera.

Luego de un segundo completo, la esfera comenzó a quebrarse, y finalmente se rompió, como si hubiera sido una bola de cristal.

El lobo soltó el rugido más fuerte que el grupo haya escuchado hasta el momento, e incluso logró hacer una especie de ráfaga de viento que botó al suelo a varios.

Finalmente, debido a su tamaño, el tromluí comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, comenzando con sus patas, pasando por su cuerpo, y finalmente su cabeza.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander, y luego el resto del grupo se quedó en el suelo. Algunos sentados, otros en el piso completamente, pero todos estaban cansados. Lauren rápidamente se acercó al más cercano que estuviera herido, y con su bastón comenzó a curarlos.

"Shade." dijo Alexander llamando la atención de su amigo. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hace un momento?"

"Algo que me enseño el señor Starswirl." dijo Shade con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué fue lo que te enseño mi maestro?" preguntó Clover con curiosidad.

"Más tarde se los contaré." dijo Shade, mientras volvía a mirar a su amigo. "Tú tienes algo que hacer."

"Sí." dijo Alexander levantándose. "Tengo un objeto maléfico que destruir." Alexander procedió a caminar hasta llegar a la entrada del árbol. Caminando un poco más pudo notar que no solo estaba la barrera, sino que gran parte del interior estaba marchito y sin vida, todo se veía seco.

"Es tierra estéril…" dijo Dory con pena.

"Y ahí está la razón…" dijo Alexander mirando la causa de todo: El objeto, que ahora era una especie de enredadera con espinas que salía del suelo, y tenía un color un tanto purpura por la magia negra en su interior.

Alexander usó a Fortia, y con un golpe desde arriba, destruyó fácilmente la enredadera que se deshizo, y un efecto parecido a cuando destruyo el primer objeto ocurrió, llenando el lugar de una luz, y esta vez por el cansancio, Alexander si cayó al suelo por el viento que se generó.

"Ya van dos." dijo con una sonrisa Alexander, cuando notó algo extraño en Dory.

"¿Dory?" Su mascota estaba donde antes estaba la enredadera, y comenzó a iluminar el área con una luz de color verde claro.

"Quiero purificar el área. No puedo dejarla así como está sabiendo que puedo devolverla a su estado original."

Alexander comenzó a sonreír, al ver como su mascota en cuestión de segundos, hizo crecer la vegetación que había al interior, incluso crecieron unas cuantas flores.

"Listo." dijo ella mientras volaba hasta su dueño y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él.

"Vamos. Los demás nos están esperando." dijo ella de manera animada.

.

.

.

.

El ser desconocido que mandó a la criatura, estaba caminando de un lado a otro lentamente, y después de unos segundos finalmente comenzó a sonreír.

"Esto es un tanto inesperado…" luego se quedó pensando por un momento. "Deirius…probablemente tuviste la suerte de encontrar mercenarios fuertes…pero no importa."

El ser levantó una de sus patas, y un aura negra comenzó a verse alrededor de esta.

"Tarde o temprano nos encontraremos…nos enfrentaremos…y uno de los dos caerá para siempre."

 **[NDA: Como dije allí arriba antes, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y cualquier Review/Crítica respecto al capítulo o duda que tengan es bienvenida. Hasta el próximo capítulo :3]**


	42. XLII: El Orgullo de los Cielos

**[Como siempre, errores ortográficos y/o datos mal dados, serán arreglados a la brevedad. Actualmente estoy poniéndole los nombres a los videos usados de BGM en los capítulos anteriores, estaré un rato haciendo eso. También serán unas semanas muy ocupadas en mi Universidad, así que tal vez tarde más en subir el próximo capitulo, así que no desesperen si después de cuatro o cinco días aún no hay nada actualizado. Disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejar su Review con su opinión/Crítica del capítulo, o del fic en general :3** ]

 **Capítulo XLII: El Orgullo de los Cielos.**

"Destruimos un segundo objeto. ¿Han disminuido tus molestias?"

 ***De manera notable***

"Es bueno oír eso."

 ***También debo informarles que Mister Whooves, Starswirl y yo estamos trabajando en unos objetos que les serán muy útiles. Necesitamos solo un poco más de tiempo***

"Sea lo que sea, tómense su tiempo. Nosotros seguiremos con la búsqueda."

Era de noche, Luna ya se había encargado de traer la noche hace más de una hora atrás, y toda la Alianza estaba en Deerlonias. Algunos, como Deirius, fueron a dormir en algunas casas que les ofrecieron algunos ciervos, sorprendiendo a algunos, incluso a Alexander, de que Deirius tuviera una esposa y un hijo.

Otros, como en el caso de Alexander, decidieron acampar dentro del pueblo, ya que era prácticamente una parte más del bosque. Por supuesto, Meridia estaba allí también, ya que se acostumbró a dormir en la carpa de su amigo. Dory ya estaba durmiendo.

"¿Y qué es lo que están haciendo mi Reina?" preguntó Meridia.

 ***Objetos que anulen los efectos de la barrera, en caso de que encuentren a otro enemigo que tenga esa esfera que los debilita a ustedes*** dijo Galaxia. ***Aún es necesario el destruir los objetos, ya que cuando sea posible entrar a Wildzone, no irán solamente ustedes***

"¿Será alguna especie de ataque a gran escala?" preguntó Alexander.

 ***Así es*** dijo la Reina. ***Lamentablemente el hechicero DEBE ser detenido. Si aumenta su poder con el tiempo y prevalece…puede que tú y Warm Shade no tengan futuro al cuál volver***

Alexander pensó en eso por unos momentos. Ella tenía razón. Están en una época antigua de lo que él conoce como Equestria. Aquí al parecer aún no hay una paz definitiva.

"Lo detendremos." dijo Alexander decidido. "Ambos tenemos amigos y seres queridos que nos están esperando."

 ***Tu determinación es admirable Alexander*** dijo Galaxia. ***Debo mencionar también, antes de que lo olvide, de que gracias a que he comenzado a recuperar parte de mi poder, puedo sentir la cantidad de objetos que siguen absorbiendo mi energía***

"¿Es cierto?" preguntó Alexander emocionado. Meridia también casi se levantó de la sorpresa.

 ***En este momento, puedo sentir seis puntos diferentes en Equestria que están actuando sobre mi fuerza. Lamentablemente no puedo detectar donde exactamente están dichos objetos***

"Seis puntos diferentes…seis objetos." dijo Alexander serio.

"Son menos de los que pensaba." dijo Meridia.

Alexander sacó la brújula, pero luego su cara demostraba que se confundió por un momento.

"Galaxia. Tengo una duda."

 ***Dime Alexander***

"En este momento hay dos flechas en la brújula." dijo Alexander llamando la atención de Meridia. "Una apunta al Suroeste, pero la flecha es de color rojo. La otra apunta al este, y tiene el color usual que he visto cuando buscábamos los dos primeros objetos."

 ***El que la flecha esté roja, quiere decir que en estos momentos es inalcanzable para ustedes***

"Eso es un problema." dijo Alexander. "¿Pero por qué será inalcanzable?"

"Tal vez está en una isla en el mar o arriba de las nubes." sugirió Meridia.

"Buen punto." dijo Alexander. "Tendremos que buscar alguna manera de cruzar el océano o subir a las alturas cuando tengamos que ir por ese objeto."

 ***Ya es hora de que descansen. Me despido por ahora*** dijo Galaxia, y la comunicación terminó.

Alexander cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar.

"(Seis objetos más…y la barrera será destruida, permitiendo atacar al hechicero…no falta mucho. Fluttershy, chicas…no se preocupen. Definitivamente volveremos.)" Alexander abrió sus ojos, y estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Meridia se había puesto atrás de él como cuando ella comienza a abrazarlo, y ahora estaba jugando con los cabellos de Alexander.

"¡En que momento…!"

"Te veías tan indefenso que no pude evitarlo." dijo Meridia con una voz juguetona, y Alexander supo que su destino estaba sellado y que estaría siendo abrazado posiblemente por toda la noche.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=VHsv1zFi6Vc (Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk! - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

"¿Alexander?" dijo Celestia llamando la atención del humano.

"¿Podemos preguntarte algo?" agregó Luna.

"¿Qué ocurre Princesas?"

"¿De cuántos años en el futuro vienen tú y Warm Shade?"

"Lo siento, pero eso no lo puedo decir." respondió Alexander. "El que lo sepan podría alterar algo en sus propios futuros."

La alianza estaba dirigiéndose al este, ya que no pueden ir de momento al objeto que está al suroeste, y han estado una cuantas horas caminando a paso lento pero tranquilo y seguro. Cuando Celestia y Luna le preguntaron a Alexander sobre el futuro, los demás se acercaron para poder oír, ya que también estaban interesados.

"¿Puedes decirnos entonces cómo nos conociste?" Luego Celestia se puso algo nerviosa. "Estamos en el futuro… ¿Verdad?"

"Son alicornios." dijo Alexander. "Por supuesto que están en el futuro."

"Si te refieres a nuestra edad, es cierto que crecemos de manera diferente a la de los demás ponis y razas." dijo Luna. "Pero eso no asegura que podamos vivir tanto o más tiempo que los dragones."

Esto sorprendió a todos.

"¿…De verdad?" Alexander fue pillado desprevenido por esta aclaración. "¿Entonces cómo?"

"Starswirl nos explicó algo." dijo Celestia. "Tal vez tu no lo sepas Alexander, pero antes, dos grupos de cinco unicornios, cada uno liderado por Starswirl, eran necesarios cada día para mover el sol y la luna cada uno."

"Esto tarde o temprano provocaba que los unicornios perdieran su magia…permanentemente." dijo Luna casi sin ánimos, y haciendo que todos inhalaran aire a modo de sorpresa.

"Un día cuando Luna y yo despertamos, el sol no estaba, y nos enteramos de que ya no habían unicornios capacitados con magia para poder hacer la tarea, y Starswirl también agotó sus reservas de magia al intentarlo solo." dijo Celestia.

"Cuando esto ocurrió, Starswirl nos dijo que nuestra magia es diferente y más poderosa para esta tarea, y que incluso el levantar y bajar el sol y la luna nos rejuvenecería." dijo Luna.

"Wow wow wow." dijo Alexander moviendo sus manos para que se detuvieran. "¿Entonces cada vez que levantan y bajan el sol y la luna rejuvenecen parcialmente?"

Ambas Princesas asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡Al haberlo hecho por primera vez, descubrimos que por fin habíamos ganado nuestras Cutie Marks!" dijo Celestia con alegría.

"Esperen. ¿Hasta antes de ese momento NO tenían Cutie Mark?" preguntó Alexander.

"También fuimos capaces de devolverles la magia a todos los unicornios que la habían perdido, incluyendo a Starswirl." dijo Luna con alegría.

"Wow. Esto es algo que no se sabe todo los días." dijo Alexander anonadado.

"Mi maestro no me había dicho nada…" dijo Clover Clever. "Aunque tampoco le pregunté antes sobre el tema."

"Eso fue un dato muy interesante." dijo Nakama.

"Siempre puedes aprender algo nuevo." dijo Bantos comenzando a reír, mientras todos seguían caminando y él empujaba su mini-taller-convoy, ahora multiuso, ya que los objetos como el equipaje y demás cosas del resto, los guardaron al interior, y Bantos sigue empujando como si nada.

"¿Mmmm?" Alexander podía ver algo a lo lejos. "¿Pueden ver algo más adelante?"

Los demás miraron, tratando de ver de qué estaba hablando Alexander.

"(Hay algo acercándose.)" dijo Dory para todos. "(Siento algo de miedo, pero también siento que tiene enojo.)"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" dijo Alexander poniendo atención. "Puedo ver algo rojo y azul. Es la primera vez que veo más de un sentimiento mezclado en un aura."

"Es verdad." dijo Celestia. "Puedo ver algo."

La figura ahora se lanzó al aire y se mantuvo ahí, por lo que era voladora. Luego pudieron ver que tenía la forma de un poni, por lo que era un pegaso.

"¿¡PRINCESAS!?"

Finalmente el pegaso después de haber gritado, llegó hasta el grupo, deteniéndose y aterrizando a pasos de las Princesas, haciendo una reverencia de inmediato.

BGM –OFF-

"¿Por qué están…en medio de la nada Princesas…?" Su voz era un poco delicada pero segura y firme.

La pegaso, ya que era una yegua, tenía el pelaje de color naranjo como el de Applejack, pero más claro. Su crin era amarilla, lisa y tan larga como la de Fluttershy, y su cola era del mismo color. Su tamaño también era como ella. La pegaso tenía una armadura que se veía como si fuera plateada, con la misma estructura de los guardias de Canterlot. En sus alas tenía una especie de accesorio que parecía estar incrustado en sus alas, como para que pudiera cortar con ellas, al parecer un implemento de soldados. La única diferencia además del color y posiblemente el material de la armadura, era que la pegaso tenía en vez de un casco, una especie de tiara del mismo color de su armadura, y a los extremos de cada lado, tenía unas pequeñas plumas de decoración, pareciendo alas. La pegaso además traía una lanza.

Alexander pudo ver unos cuantos detalles más que los demás al parecer no notaron.

"(Dios…es casi como ver a una versión guerrera de Fluttershy y con diferentes colores.)" pensó Alexander sin poder evitar el verla.

"(…Tienes razón.)" admitió Dory que estaba invisible y al igual que Alexander, estaba observando a la recién llegada.

"Nos dirigíamos al este." dijo Celestia. "Debemos-"

"Esperen Princesas." dijo la pegaso. Luego comenzó a mirar a todos, dándose cuenta de la variedad de especies que tenía alrededor. "Ustedes…ustedes son…"

Los demás se extrañaron por un momento, girando un poco sus cabezas.

"¡La Alianza Multiespecie!" dijo finalmente la pegaso con alegría.

BGM: watch?v=u3z6Qfl6mPw (Let's Listen: Seiken Densetsu 3 - Wind Kingdom Rolante (Extended))

"No recuerdo que fuéramos famosos." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

"Veamos…" dijo Warm Shade. "Desde nuestra llegada, ayudamos en Flowerview, Bordertown, el ataque al castillo de Canterlot, en Miracle Spot y finalmente en Deerlonias." luego miró a Alexander. "¿Sigues pensando que somos desconocidos?"

"Pensé que solo éramos conocidos en Canterlot." dijo Alexander.

"Seguramente la Reina Galaxia debió haber usado algún método para propagar la noticia fuera de Canterlot." dijo Celestia, volviendo a mirar a la pegaso. "¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?"

"Iris Pride su alteza." dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa. "Capitana de las 'Lanzas del Cielo' en Hoofdeal."

"¿Lanzas del Cielo?" preguntó Alexander.

"Las Lanzas del Cielo…" comenzó a explicar Luna. "Es una organización como la Alianza Multiespecie, compuesta completamente de yeguas. La mayoría de sus miembros son pegasos, pero también tienen algunos unicornios y ponis de tierra para cooperar con cosas que a veces requiere de su ayuda."

"Oímos de Starswirl que Las Lanzas del Cielo han mantenido el orden por la zona sureste de Equestria desde varios meses." dijo Celestia. "Ayudando a mercaderes, viajeros e inocentes durante sus viajes de bandidos ocasionales, e incluso han defendido esta zona cuando algunos tromluí aparecían sin explicación."

"Wow." dijo Alexander. "Han hecho en parte lo que hacemos nosotros pero desde mucho antes. Genial." dijo Alexander sonriendo al final.

"No puedo creerlo Princesas." dijo Iris Pride. "Tiene a un grupo de especies muy variado y estoy segura de que lo que oí de que Canterlot fue defendida gracias a la 'Alianza Multiespecie' es completamente verdad."

Su cara demostraba una admiración grande. "No esperaba más de las Líderes de la Alianza Multiespecie."

"… ¿Eh?" Alexander tardó un segundo completo en asimilar eso.

"Iris Pride…" dijo Celestia. "Nosotras no…"

"¿Quién comandaría tales fuerzas de manera tan eficiente? Solamente ustedes Princesas."

Alexander lentamente comenzó a cambiar su expresión a una de confusión total.

"¿Quién sería capaz de unir a tantas especies y convivir juntas?" seguía diciendo Iris mientras seguía mirando con admiración a las Princesas. "Claramente solo ustedes podrían. Que Maravi-"

"No."

"…" La respuesta de Celestia dejó en un trance de unos cuantos segundos a Iris Pride, pero luego logró volver a la normalidad.

"… ¿Disculpe?"

"Nosotras no somos las líderes de la Alianza Multiespecie, Iris Pride."

"Entonces…" dijo la pegaso confundida totalmente.

Las Princesas miraron a Alexander, luego todo el grupo lo hizo. Alexander se acercó a la pegaso.

"Mucho gusto Iris Pride." dijo Alexander saludando con su mano y haciendo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo. "Mi nombre es-"

"¿TÚ eres el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie?" dijo casi con enojo la pegaso, sorprendiendo a Alexander.

"…Así es." dijo Alexander con algo de sorpresa. "Mi nombre es-"

"¿Por qué TÚ eres el líder y no las Princesas?" preguntó Iris Pride.

"…Yo…soy el fundador de la Alianza Multiespecie." dijo Alexander con menos ánimos. "Mi nombre-"

"¡Princesas!" dijo la pegaso viendo a las Princesas. "¡Ustedes deberían ser las líderes, no él! …Es un 'él'. ¿Verdad?" Las Princesas asintieron.

Dory estaba a punto de gritarle mentalmente a Iris, pero Alexander le dijo que no lo hiciera.

La pegaso volvió a mirar a Alexander, pero él estaba volviendo a su sitio de antes.

"¡A dónde vas tú!" dijo Iris.

"A ningún lado." dijo Alexander. "Pero no pienso quedarme ahí tratando de hablar con una pared."

"¿Qué…?" Iris golpeó el suelo con una de sus patas delanteras, pero luego se calmó. "No, espera. No me extraña. Probablemente seas descortés la mayor parte del tiempo."

Alexander comenzó a reír. "Oh, discúlpeme, líder de las Lanzas del Cielo, Iris Pride." dijo Alexander dándose la vuelta y serio. Los demás estaban viendo con curiosidad el extraño evento de ver a Alexander enojado con algo que no sea un enemigo. "Pero creo que el interrumpirme no una, ni dos, si no que hasta tres veces antes de pueda decir mi nombre, es suficiente para sacar la conclusión de que no debo perder más tiempo."

Iris Pride se sorprendió por un segundo, luego suspiró, y miró para otro lado seria.

"Está bien, lo siento." luego miró a Alexander, todavía seria. "No confío en los machos…la mayor parte del tiempo, eso es todo." esto pilló desprevenido a los chicos.

"Que gracioso." dijo Alexander. "Yo soy el que es sensible ante la palabra 'confianza'." luego volvió a acercarse a Iris. "¿Vas a dejar que pueda presentarme ahora o no?" Alexander no lo notó, pero Meridia y Swift Strike, sobre todo Meridia, se veían enojadas y tenían su vista fija en la pegaso.

"Continua…" dijo ella con una expresión mixta de enojo, pero también de pena.

"Mi nombre es…" se detuvo un momento para ver a Iris, que ahora no dijo nada. "Alexander Woodgate. Soy un humano, el único en Equestria. Soy el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, y también soy un campeón de Canterlot."

Iris al escuchar eso abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Es…es eso cierto? ¿Eres un campeón de Canterlot?" Iris entonces notó la capa que Alexander llevaba, y que se movía a pesar de no haber viento. Caminó hasta atrás de Alexander, y vio en todo su esplendor el diseño de la capa.

"Estos colores…"

"De la Reina Galaxia, sí." dijo Alexander a sonreír de nuevo. "Un regalo de su parte, el cuál sigo agradeciendo, cuando me hizo campeón."

"¿Podrías luchar conmigo?"

"Ah… ¿Qué?" dijo Alexander confundido.

"Un duelo." dijo ella. "Quiero tener un duelo contigo."

Alexander por un momento la miró, y luego volvió a caminar alejándose de ella.

"No."

BGM –OFF-

"… ¿¡QUÉ?!" esto dejó furiosa a Iris Pride. "¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué acaso eres un cobarde?"

"Los duelos son justos." dijo él como respuesta. "Y un duelo contigo no sería justo. Por lo menos no para ti, en estos momentos."

"¿Qué…quieres decir con eso?" Iris Pride estaba apretando muy fuerte sus dientes mientras preguntaba. "¿¡No vas a luchar conmigo porque soy una yegua!?"

"No pienses que te estoy insultando y te agradecería que NO saques conclusiones precipitadas. No me compares con un machista." dijo Alexander volviéndola a mirar. "Pero no estás en condiciones de luchar en estos momentos."

Iris seguía enojada, pero también se veía algo preocupada.

"¿Alexander?" dijo Celestia con curiosidad.

"Su armadura está sucia." comenzó a decir Alexander. "Una parte de la punta de su lanza está rota. Ella está haciendo lo imposible para no hacer temblar sus patas traseras." esto último Alexander lo dijo mientras miraba su pata trasera derecha. "Estás tapando eso con una parte de la armadura. ¿Verdad?"

"No sé de qué hablas…" dijo Iris Pride.

"No me importa si lo niegas." dijo Alexander. "Lauren." dijo mirando a la unicornio. "Ayuda a Iris, por favor."

"¿Con qué?" preguntó Lauren. Los demás estaban más confundidos.

"Con la herida que está tapando con su armadura." dijo Alexander, y todos se sorprendieron, incluyendo a las Princesas.

"Enseguida." dijo Lauren acercándose a Iris Pride.

"Iris." dijo Alexander mirando a la pegaso. "Si estás en esas condiciones, lo único que puedo imaginarme es que estuviste en una pelea…o tal vez…" Alexander se acercó más a ella mientras Lauren le revisaba la pata. "Es una herida que tuviste mientras escapabas de algo."

Iris agachó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria.

"Sí…tienes razón." luego ella levantó su cabeza para mirar al humano a la cara. "Es una herida que me hicieron durante mi escape."

"Cuéntanos de inmediato." dijo Celestia mientras ella y Luna llegaban inmediatamente hasta ella. "Dinos que paso para que terminaras así, y volando en medio del vasto paisaje."

.

.

.

.

"¿Ocuparon su fuerte?" preguntó tanto Alexander como las Princesas al mismo tiempo.

"Lamentablemente así es." dijo Iris con tristeza. "Las vigilantes del exterior nos avisaron de una especie de tropa que se dirigía a Hoofdeal, y nuestro fuerte está cerca de allí, así que nos comenzamos a preparar de inmediato. Lamentablemente cuando estábamos listas y preparadas para atacar…dos ponis particulares se acercaron. Tenían armadura más definida, definitivamente eran los líderes." Iris volvió a enojarse. "No sé qué clase de artimaña usaron, pero de un momento a otro lograron debilitarnos sin razón alguna e incluso sin tocarnos."

"Probablemente hayan usado un objeto pequeño que tiene ciertas características que hace que se debiliten." dijo Alexander mirando a Iris. "Ya nos hemos topado con eso antes."

"Alexander dice la verdad, Iris Pride." dijo Celestia. "¿Entonces como lograste escapar?"

"Fue debido a una amiga." dijo Iris mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=CXD8Ma-c_ew (Fire Emblem 11 - The Proud Commander (Extended))

"Déjame el fuerte a mí." dijo uno de los dos ponis 'líderes' del ataque. "Tú ve a la ciudad. Alguien tiene que preparar los recursos y mandarlos a Wildzone."

"Está bien." dijo el segundo 'líder', y luego miró al poni que le habló. "No mates a nadie. ¿Me oíste?"

"¿Y por qué te preocupas por ellas?" preguntó el primer líder con molestia. "¡Son prisioneros de guerra! Si fuera mi decisión, ni siquiera las dejaría con vida."

"Sirven más vivas que muertas, pero déjalas encerradas." dijo el segundo líder. Luego se acercó con algo de enojo al primer líder. "Si algo le pasa a cualquiera de ellas cuando vuelva a inspeccionar…no esperes salir con vida."

"…Muy bien, entiendo." dijo el primer líder, algo asustado.

Iris y sus amigas estaban juntas en un círculo ya que estaban siendo apuntadas con armas.

"Iris…oye." dijo una pegaso al lado de ella.

"¿Sunny Yellow?"

"Debe escapar capitana." dijo ella en voz baja. "Y buscar ayuda…avise a las Princesas. Nosotras estaremos bien."

"Pero…"

"Solo hágalo." dijo Sunny Yellow, una unicornio que realmente es de pelaje amarillo. "He recuperado algo de mis fuerzas, así que apenas actúe, váyase. Aún no nos dejan en el interior."

"…Entendido." dijo Iris preparándose, ya que había recuperado algo de fuerzas.

Yellow inmediatamente hizo brillar su cuerno con las pocas fuerzas que logró recuperar, e hizo brillar por un momento el lugar, quitándole la visión temporalmente a todos.

Iris aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a correr, le robó una lanza a un soldado enemigo, y salió volando, pero sintió una punzada en una de sus patas traseras. Siguió volando, y por un momento miró hacia atrás…el segundo líder estaba mirándola, pero luego dejó de hacerlo. Ella también dejó de mirarlo y siguió volando, lejos de ellos.

Uno de los líderes había dado la orden de dispararle flechas, dando como resultado que una de estas hirió a la pegaso.

"¿¡Porque no hiciste nada para detenerla!?" gritó el primer líder enemigo.

"Le dieron con una flecha." dijo el segundo líder enemigo. "El cansancio la agotará."

"¿Y si se dirige a la ciudad?"

"No irá, porque sabe que no puede derrotarnos. También sabe que yo iré para allá."

"Muy bien. Espero que estés en lo correcto." dijo el otro líder algo enojado.

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

Todos escucharon en silencio lo que les dijo Iris. Alexander ya estaba pensando más allá de la situación.

"Es por eso…que comencé a viajar primero a Flowerview para descansar, y luego dirigirme a Canterlot." dijo Iris. "Después de que escucháramos sobre la Alianza Multiespecie…pensé en que podría pedirles ayuda, y a ustedes también Princesas."

Alexander se levantó casi al instante.

"¿Y por qué nos hiciste perder tiempo cuando traté de introducirme?" dijo casi enojado. Iris se sorprendió y estaba por decir algo, pero Alexander habló primero.

"¿El fuerte queda al este?"

"…Así es."

"Pues no perdamos más tiempo." luego Alexander miró a los demás. "Prepárense para luchar…lamentablemente es la única opción ahora. Recuperaremos el fuerte, y después con ayuda de las Lanzas del Cielo, recuperaremos la ciudad de Hoofdeal. Si tenemos suerte también estaremos más cerca de nuestro objetivo."

"¡Entendido!" gritaron casi todos, y las Princesas miraron a Iris, que estaba algo sorprendida.

"Se nos olvidó mencionarte que Alexander además de ser el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, es el Estratega del grupo." dijo Celestia.

"Confía en él, Iris. Es un buen ser, con un buen corazón." dijo Luna, y luego lo miró con seriedad. "Tal vez no lo demuestra en el exterior, pero él se siente mal haciendo todo esto."

Iris miró por un momento a las Princesas.

"¿Mal? ¿Por qué?"

"Por luchar." dijo Luna. "Alexander quiere lo mismo que queremos nosotras y la Reina Galaxia…paz."

"Iris." dijo Alexander dándose la vuelta. "Debo presentarte a cierto erizo." y luego Dory quitó su invisibilidad.

Iris Pride inmediatamente se levantó, y se acercó hasta el pequeño erizo que vio.

"¿El…el erizo de la gratitud?" preguntó ella casi anonadada. "¿El animal sagrado?"

"Y mi mascota." dijo Alexander llamándole la atención. "Su nombre es Dory."

"¡Pero acabo de decir que el erizo es un animal sagrado!" dijo Iris. "¡No puede simplemente tener un dueño! ¡¿Y por qué TÚ?!"

"No te aconsejo que-" Deirius el ciervo iba a decir algo, pero…

"(¡Ya cállate pegaso desconfiada!)"

Esto sorprendió a todos, incluso a Alexander, que quedó mirando algo boquiabierto a su mascota.

"(¡Tú no decides lo que yo quiero ser y lo que haga! ¡Ninguno de ustedes!)" gritó mentalmente para todos Dory. Por primera vez desde que Alexander está con ella, está viendo su cara de enojo, aunque sigue viéndose adorable. "(¡Tú no estás en el derecho de decirle a mi dueño que no merece ser el líder! ¡TÚ no has estado con nosotros desde el principio para saber todo lo que hemos hecho y todo por lo que hemos pasado!)" Dory entonces se acercó hasta estar al frente de Iris. "(¡Si veo que tienes malas intenciones hacia Alex, no dudaré en atacarte!)"

Todos quedaron mudos. Era la primera vez que Dory 'liberaba su enojo' y todos estaban sorprendidos. Alexander estaba fascinado.

"Vamos Dory…" dijo Alexander tomando a su mascota y comenzando a abrazarla, haciendo que las semillas en su arbusto crecieran a flores, acción que le llamó la atención a Iris. "Sabes que las acciones hablan más que las palabras. Ella decidirá creer lo que quiera después de que la ayudemos."

Dory miró a Alexander, y luego a Iris, repitiendo el proceso unas cuantas veces, y cada vez que miraba a Alex, tenía una expresión neutra, mientras que cuando miraba a Iris, volvía a poner una expresión de enojo. Finalmente hizo un "(hmph)" evitando mirar a la pegaso.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "Hay que discutir que haremos."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=iZ8UNQ9rd8Y (Prelude - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

En el fuerte de las Lanzas del Cielo. Varios unicornios y ponis arqueros estaban en el techo vigilando los alrededores. No había árboles o siquiera rocas grandes como para cubrirse de ser necesario, y como el fuerte era de forma cuadrada, en cada lado tenían una vigilancia enfocada a ese lado. Solamente la parte del centro tenía un techo que podía proteger de las flechas o proyectiles.

En un momento determinado, los que vigilaban la puerta de la entrada en el lado oeste, notaron algo: Un poni que era extrañamente mucho más grande, y que estaba llevando una especie de convoy que era más largo y grande de lo normal, pero que el poni grande podía mover de todas formas.

"¡Alto!" gritó un arquero apuntando con su arma. "¡Identifíquese!"

El poni grande miró al arquero con una mirada que llegó hasta su alma, asustando un poco al usuario del arco.

"Mira muchacho." dijo el 'poni grande'. "Tú y tus amiguitos allí arriba pueden amenazarme todo lo que quieran, pero no lograrán asustarme."

"¡Q-que quieres!" gritó el arquero.

"Pues que el hechicero nos deje tranquilos." dijo el poni grande comenzando a reír. "Pero mientras tanto, lo que quiero es entregar estas provisiones que mandan desde Hoofdeal."

"¿Provisiones?" preguntó con duda el arquero.

"Te lo pondré de otro modo." dijo el poni grande. "Yo solo debo entregar esto al interior, y me voy sin molestar." el poni grande puso ahora una expresión seria. "Si atrasas más la entrega…tú y yo no seremos los únicos que recibirán alguna especie de castigo misterioso." esto último lo dijo mirando a los otros ponis alrededor.

El poni arquero miró a sus compañeros, que asintieron con la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Acércate."

Mientras tanto, en el interior del 'convoy'…

"Bien. Ya estamos llegando a la entrada." dijo Alexander. "Bantos lo hizo muy bien."

"Estoy sorprendida." dijo Iris mirando a Alexander. "Supiste que había que decirles a los soldados para asustarlos."

"Está claro que ellos le temen al hechicero." dijo Alexander moviéndose hasta la parte de atrás con Deirius. "Súmale que un ausequino, un poni corpulento y grande viene a traerles algo. Si le llevan la contraria se arriesgan a muchas cosas."

"Te lo dije, Iris Pride." dijo Celestia.

"No subestimes a nuestro Estratega." agregó Luna.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "Recuerden lo que dijo Iris." pero Alexander apuntó hacia ella. "¿Un pequeño resumen solo para estar seguros?"

"El fuerte tiene tres zonas de prisión." comenzó a decir Iris Pride. "Uno en cada piso. Lo ideal sería dividirnos y dependiendo de la situación, organizarnos para derribar sus defensas y rescatar a mis amigas."

"(Ahí vienen los guardias. Prepárense.)" dijo Dory mentalmente para todos.

"Gracias Dory." dijo Alexander en voz baja. Dory estaba afuera, arriba del 'convoy', pero invisible, así que no había problemas. Alexander y Deirius se prepararon, Warm Shade se acercó al centro y el humano con el ciervo se pusieron a cada lado.

Dos soldados vinieron a revisar el interior desde la parte trasera. Al instante en que los vieron, Alexander y Deirius golpearon a los guardias tan fuertes que los noquearon. Clover Clever evitó que cayeran al suelo de manera fuerte, tomándolos con su magia y los puso suavemente en el piso. Warm Shade rápidamente se transformó en uno de los guardias y gritó al exterior.

"¡No hay Problema!" inmediatamente se transformó en el segundo soldado. "¡Abran la entrada!"

Mientras él volvía a su forma original, Bantos comenzó a pasar ya que le abrieron las puertas del fuerte, llamando la atención de los que estaban adentro.

"¡Atención!" gritó Bantos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo el mundo lo escuchara, ya que tiene una gran voz. "Traje algo para todos ustedes, espero que les guste." luego miró a la parte superior. "¡Para ustedes también! ¡Si! ¡Ustedes! ¡Los que están vigilando en los pisos superiores!" con esto ya tenía la atención de todos. Dory lo vio y rápidamente entró al convoy.

"(Es la hora.)" dijo Dory mentalmente para todos. Alexander sacó la flor y transformó a Dory', sorprendiendo a Iris.

"Explicaciones luego." dijo Alexander. "Tienes amigas a las que rescatar." Iris asintió con la cabeza, todos prepararon sus armas y Alexander miró a Clover Clever.

"Muy bien Clover, cuando quieras."

"Cierren los ojos por favor." dijo Clover que comenzó a concentrarse. Bantos también al exterior cerró los ojos.

"Princesas." dijo Alexander. "Cuento con ustedes también."

"No hay problema Alexander." dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y con las palabras exactas. Ambas se unieron a Clover Clever, pero una de las dos haría otra cosa.

Luna se unió a Clever e iluminaron más sus cuernos. Celestia iluminó su cuerno y un aura amarilla surgía alrededor, mientras que en la de Clover y Luna era un aura azul.

Finalmente, una onda azul con mucha luz se expandió, saliendo del convoy y pasando por todo el fuerte. Esto dejó a todos los que tenían los ojos abiertos completamente ciegos, por lo menos por unos cuantos minutos. Otra onda, de color amarillo se expandió también, pero esta solo fue en dirección a los soldados de afuera en forma de abanico, pasando por arriba de Bantos y chocando de lleno a los soldados. Esto provocó que los soldados tuvieran un súbito mareo.

"¡Listo!" dijo Clover.

BGM –OFF-

Rápidamente todos salieron del convoy y avanzaron al fuerte.

"¡Hora de retomar este fuerte!" gritó Alexander mientras él y todos iban con sus armas.

BGM: watch?v=Iyrku8k8GiU (Prelude (Ablaze) - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

"¡Princesas! ¡Shade! ¡Iris! ¡Vayan al último piso! ¡Cré! ¡Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!" gritó Alexander mientras golpeaba soldados junto con los demás.

Celestia y Luna volaron por la izquierda, mientras que Shade junto con Iris volaron por la derecha. Todos golpeando con magia y con sus armas a los soldados del techo. Algunos estaban comenzando a recuperarse, pero Cré, que estaba en el convoy rápidamente le disparaba para herirlos con su arco y flechas, e incluso algunos caían al suelo.

"¡Bantos! ¡Mery! ¡Nakama! ¡Enfóquense en los que están aquí en el exterior!"

"¡Entendido!" gritaron los tres. Bantos comenzó correr, y usando su devastador cuerpo, mandaba a volar a enemigo que se le cruzara. Meridia estaba golpeando soldado tras otro con sus patas delanteras, moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, y comparable a la de Shade, pero en el piso. Nakama tenía la mezcla perfecta de velocidad y precisión, incluso dando cortes en zigzag, haciendo que varios soldados cayeran.

"¡Clover! ¡Pon una barrera en el convoy para que no se dañe! ¡Luego ayuda a Bantos, Meridia y Nakama!"

"Muy bien." dijo ella, aplicando una barrera mágica al convoy, y procediendo a ayudar al ausequino, a la aracnoponi y al mirmidón.

"¡Los demás síganme!" gritó Alexander mientras él, junto con Swift Strike, Golden Lilat, Deirius y Lauren iban al interior del primer piso.

Desde el interior, algunos soldados no sabían lo que ocurría, y las prisioneras intentaban saber que estaba pasando.

"¡Debe de ser la capitana Iris!" dijo una de las prisioneras.

"¡Silencio!" dijo uno de los soldados. "Mantén tu boca cerrada o-"

"¡Fuera del camino!"

Una bola de energía chocó de lleno al soldado, haciendo que él y varios soldados más que estaban cerca volaran unos cuantos metros. Las prisioneras taparon sus ojos por la fuerza del impacto. Cuando pudieron ver, notaron a varios individuos diferentes, uno de ellos estando parado con dos patas, y procedió a golpear la puerta de la prisión con su arma. La puerta se rompió de inmediato.

"¡Alianza Multiespecie! ¡Mucho gusto!" gritó Alexander. "¡Agarren un arma y ayúdennos con los pisos superiores!" Las yeguas se alegraron. Eso significaba que su capitana tuvo éxito encontrando ayuda, y mucho antes de lo que ellas pensaban.

En el tercer piso, las prisioneras ya estaban siendo liberadas por parte de las Princesas, al mismo tiempo que Iris y Shade estaban acabando con varios soldados con su implacable velocidad.

"¡Estos malditos…!"

"¡Aaaaaahhh!"

"¡Cómo es posible-¡Aaaahhh!"

"Nada mal, Warm Shade." dijo Iris volando al lado de él. "Eres un buen soldado en el aire."

"Lo mismo digo de ti." respondió el changeling. "Tu técnica es impecable."

"¡Capitana!" gritaron varias yeguas, acercándose al grupo.

"¡Hay que ver cómo están en el exterior y luego en los otros pisos!" dijo Iris, y rápidamente todos comenzaron a ir al exterior.

Alexander y los demás que lo acompañaban estaban todos en el segundo piso, en el que no había soldados, pero si las prisioneras, por lo que fueron liberándolas. Siguieron corriendo, aunque Alexander iba más adelante.

"Uuughhh…"

Alexander miró atrás, ya que escuchó a Deirius, y luego vio que él y todos los demás estaban comenzando a debilitarse.

"Esos tipos tienen que estar usando 'ese' objeto ahora…" pensó Alexander mirando la puerta que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Se acercó hasta Deirius, lo tomó y el ciervo comenzó a recuperarse.

"Lauren." dijo Alexander mirándola. "Aléjense y avisen a los demás que se debilitarán si se acercan demasiado. Ayuden a los demás."

Lauren asintió, y ella junto con las demás se dirigieron al exterior.

"Deirius. Tú, yo, y Dory haremos esto."

"Con gusto." dijo el ciervo comenzando a sonreír.

"Dory, vuélvete invisible. No sabemos qué puede pasar allí adentro."

"Muy bien." dijo ella haciéndose invisible, y todos entraron a la habitación.

"¡QUIETOS!"

BGM –OFF-

Del otro extremo, un grupo de Soldados, uno de ellos teniendo una armadura mucho más definida que los otros y que era un pegaso, estaba con una yegua de pelaje amarillo, que estaba siendo amenazada con varias lanzas.

"(Dory…acércate a ellos. ¿Puedes hacer algo que los incapacite sin tener que luchar?)"

"(Puedo dormirlos.)" dijo Dory.

"(Muy bien. Acércate sin que te escuchen y comienza. Lo demás déjalo en nuestras manos.)"

"(Muy bien)" dijo Dory que comenzaba a acercarse al grupo del otro lado.

"No sé cómo es que el orbe oscuro no les afecta." comenzó a decir el 'líder'. "¡Pero si sé que esa estúpida pegaso debe ser la culpable de que ustedes hayan venido!" luego miró a la yegua amenazada. "Esta unicornio fue la que hizo posible el que ella escapara…" volvió a mirar a Alexander y a Deirius. "Si dan un solo paso más, mis soldados le atravesarán el cuello con sus lanzas."

"¡No se preocupen por mí!" dijo la yegua. "¡Acaben con este idiota!"

"¡Cuida tus palabras!" dijo el poni.

"(Comenzaré a dormirlos.)" dijo Dory.

"(Muy bien.)" respondió mentalmente Alexander. "Oye, al que quieres está aquí."

"Casi lo olvido. ¿Quién rayos eres tú?" preguntó el pegaso.

"Soy el que lideró el ataque." dijo Alexander. "Así que es conmigo con quién debes saldar cuentas."

"Ya veo…" dijo el pegaso acercándose. "Así que tú eres el que provocó toda esta situación. Debo admitir que lo hiciste bien. Un fuerte vigilado por completo, y ustedes lograron no solo entrar, sino que lograron irrumpir y liberar a las prisioneras muy rápido." se acercó más. "Pero debo terminar con esto ahora… ¡Y comenzaré contigo!" el pegaso estaba a punto de usar su lanza.

"¡Alex!" gritó Deirius.

En eso, se escucharon varios cuerpos cayendo, incluyendo a la yegua.

"¿Huh?" el pegaso miró hacia atrás, y vio que sus soldados estaban en el suelo, al parecer dormidos, y que la yegua estaba en condiciones similares.

"Libra."

El pegaso se dio vuelta, solo para sentir de frente el choque con el escudo de Alexander, y el escudo se movió rápidamente en línea recta, hasta chocar con la pared, golpeando al pegaso que sintió todo el golpe tanto del escudo como de la pared.

Alexander desactivó a libra, y el pegaso cayó al suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Deirius.

"No hay cuidado." dijo Alexander. "Ahora hay que-"

Un objeto voló rápidamente hacia ellos…y golpeó a Deirius en la pierna.

"¡Aaaah!"

"¡Deirius!" Alexander vio como una de las patas de Deirius comenzó a sangrar por un cuchillo que estaba enterrado.

"Pero…mi protección mágica…como…" Deirius quedó en el suelo algo adolorido.

Alexander se dio cuenta de su error: Estaba cerca de Deirius, por lo que su capa de protección no funcionaría.

Rápidamente se alejó de su amigo ciervo.

"(¡Dory! ¡Cura a Deirius!)"

"(¡Enseguida!)"

Alexander dejó a Libra protegiendo a Deirius, ya que si se alejaba, el ciervo comenzaría a ser afectado por el orbe debilitador que está usando el pegaso, así que dejar su escudo, que mantiene las propiedades de su usuario, en este caso Alexander, era la única opción.

BGM: watch?v=rvedbNi8lKA (Miscreant - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Otra cuchillo voló en dirección a Alexander, pero logró esquivarlo moviéndose ligeramente para un lado.

"(¿Cómo se levantó tan rápido?)" pensó Alexander.

"¿Piensas que solo con eso caeré? ¡Criatura Inepta!" dijo el pegaso, que comenzó a tener un aura negra a su alrededor.

"¿Qué…es…es magia negra?" preguntó Deirius en el suelo.

"¡¿También puedes verla Deirius?!" dijo Alexander sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo.

El pegaso rápidamente con su lanza golpeó el lugar en donde estaba Alexander, pero él dio un salto hacia su izquierda. Alexander se sorprendió al ver que el suelo se había roto, dejando un pequeño agujero en el área golpeada.

"(¿De dónde sacó tanta fuerza?)" se preguntó Alexander, pero luego tuvo una teoría. "(¡¿Acaso está usando magia para fortalecerse?!)"

El pegaso voló rápidamente hasta Alexander, que volvió a esquivar el golpe, esta vez con mayor facilidad, pero con la fuerza del impacto, Alexander fue empujado para atrás unos cuantos centímetros por una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

"¡Eres mío!"

El pegaso estaba ya en el aire, bajando hasta Alexander con su lanza. Para su mala suerte, Dory interrumpió por un segundo su curación, para lanzarle una bola de energía que logró golpearlo, empujándolo para un lado. Alexander no perdió el tiempo y usando a Fortia, le dio un fuerte golpe a la parte superior del lomo del pegaso, rompiendo su armadura, pero sin poder conectar un golpe.

"¡NO LO HARAS!" gritó el pegaso usando su lanza para intentar herir a Alexander, pero él esquivó los varios golpes del pegaso, y en uno de ellos, Alexander golpeó la pata con la que usaba la lanza con Fortia, haciendo que soltara su arma y cayera por un momento al suelo. Finalmente Alexander golpeó con su pie la cara de su enemigo para despistarlo, y usó nuevamente a Fortia para golpear la zona en donde había roto la armadura.

"¡Aaaarrrggghh!" El unicornio gritó de dolor, y cayó al suelo.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander notó algo extraño cuando vio al pegaso en el suelo. En la parte donde lo golpeó, en vez de tener marcas de golpe o una herida, tenía una especie de mancha purpura, que le recordaba a los ojos de los tromluí.

"¿Pero qué…?" Alexander se alejó unos pasos atrás, porque el pegaso comenzó a retorcerse violentamente.

"¡Aaaaahh! ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?" preguntó el pegaso al parecer con un intenso dolor. "¡PORQUE TU ARMA FUE CAPAZ DE HACERME ESA HERIDA! ¡SE SUPONE!…QUE NO ES POSIBLE… A MEN…menos…al menos que…qu…." Lentamente el pegaso dejó de hablar, y luego dejó de moverse. Lo siguiente llegó a asustar a Alexander y a Deirius junto con Dory, que estaban viendo.

El pegaso comenzó a oscurecerse, hasta quedar completamente negro, tanto como lo sería un tromluí, y en segundos comenzó a desvanecerse, haciendo que su cuerpo desde abajo hacia arriba comenzara a degradarse hasta una especie de polvo negro.

"…" Alexander observó por varios segundos el punto en donde estaba antes el pegaso, y ahora solo había polvo negro.

"¿Qué rayos…fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Alexander.

"Nunca había visto eso antes en un poni." dijo Deirius. "Se desvaneció de la misma forma que lo haría un tromluí."

"No lo entiendo…" dijo Alexander poniendo su mano izquierda en su cabeza. "¿Acaso al final era un monstruo creado con magia negra?"

"No lo sé Alexander." dijo Deirius levantándose. "Pero será mejor reportar a los demás de la situación." luego miró a Dory, que dejó de ser invisible. "Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y la molestia de curarme Dory."

"¡No hay problema!" dijo Dory con ánimos y una sonrisa. "Me alegro de que estés bien."

Alexander se acercó a la yegua, y la cargó con sus brazos. Luego miró a su mascota y al ciervo.

"Muy bien. Vamos, ya que después hay que buscar los tipos y hacer esa cosa del circulo que puedes hacer."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=xpWe23w3_is (Here we are! The Shepards' garrison - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Después de haber juntado a todos los soldados enemigos, y habiéndolos trasladado a la prisión de Canterlot, cortesía de Sir Deirius, todas las yeguas de las 'Lanzas del Cielo' conocieron más tranquilamente al grupo que junto con su capitana logró salvarlas de su situación, aunque 'tranquilas' no era la palabra indicada.

"¿Ustedes son la Alianza Multiespecie de la que hemos oído hablar?"

"¿El grupo que fue vital para recuperar el castillo en Canterlot hace unos días?"

"¡No puedo creerlo!"

"¡Realmente hacen honor a su nombre! ¡Hay varios seres diferentes!"

"¡Son muy fuertes!"

"¡Muchas gracias por ayudar a la capitana Iris!"

"¡Pero qué alto eres!"

"¡Mira esos músculos!"

Todo el grupo, pero sobretodo los machos del grupo, estaban sorprendidos. Todos estaban rodeados cada uno de por lo menos unas cinco o seis yeguas, todas con diferentes estilos y color de cabello, diferente color de pelaje, y expresiones tanto de sorpresa como incluso en algunos casos, de admiración. Todas sin embargo tenían la misma armadura, que era algo gris, y con bordes verdes.

"N-no fue nada, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo." dijo Nakama algo avergonzado por tener a tanta yegua agradeciéndole.

"Es nuestro deber como guardianes de las Princesas, y de Equestria." dijo Deirius con una sonrisa.

"¡Hahahaha! ¡No fue nada jóvenes guerreras!" dijo Bantos animadamente.

"Así es, solo hacíamos lo correcto." dijo Warm Shade disfrutando un tanto de la atención.

Las Princesas estaban riendo con la escena. Las demás chicas, al parecer tenían una mezcla de vergüenza por ver como idolatran a sus camaradas, y algo de enojo por como ellos le siguen el juego. Meridia, Swift Strike e Iris en especial estaban mirando a Alexander, que hacía lo posible para que no lo empujaran de un lado a otro.

"¡Wow mira! ¡Es una especie muy diferente!"

"¡Recuerdo como golpeó la puerta de la prisión! ¡Tiene una fuerza tremenda!"

"¿Tu planeaste los movimientos del grupo? ¡Increíble!"

"¡Mira esa capa! ¡Es súper cool!"

"Creo que exageran un tanto." dijo Alexander algo nervioso. "Es un trabajo de equipo. Solos no habríamos podido hacer mucho. Unidos en cambio, podemos hacer grandes cosas."

Alexander pudo escuchar como varias de las chicas comenzaron a gritar, como si fueran admiradoras gritando por su ídolo.

"(Realmente lo estás disfrutando… ¿NO…ALEX?)" Dory le dijo internamente con una buena pizca de enojo, y algo de envidia porque al humano lo movían de un lugar a otro.

"(¡Oye no te enojes conmigo! ¡Hicimos lo correcto! ¿Verdad?)" decía Alexander internamente.

"Muy bien, muy bien chicas." dijo Iris llamando la atención de todos. "Denle algo de espacio a los SEMENTALES." dijo esto último con algo de enojo, y todas inmediatamente reaccionaron y le dieron espacio a todos.

"Agradezco a todos ustedes por habernos ayudado a recuperar nuestro fuerte." dijo Iris acercándose a Alexander. "Es tal y como decían los rumores: Son muy fuertes, sobre todo para tener a las Princesas a su lado." Iris hizo una pequeña reverencia, una muy pequeña, para Alexander. "En el nombre de las Lanzas del Cielo, te agradecemos a ti, y a toda la Alianza Multiespecie por este acto de valentía."

Alexander inmediatamente se puso serio y se acercó a Iris.

"Aún no nos agradezcas." esto extrañó a Iris y a las demás miembros de las Lanzas del Cielo. Luego Alexander miró a sus compañeros.

"Solo hemos hecho la mitad del trabajo. Aún tenemos que recuperar la ciudad de Hoofdeal."

 **[NDA: Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y no olviden dejar un Review con su opinión y/o crítica del capítulo o del fic en sí :3]**


	43. XLIII: Choque de Campeones

**[Ahora sí, EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO tardará un poco más de lo normal por mis actividades en la Universidad. Como en los capítulos recientes, cualquier error ortográfico o de datos, se arreglará en cuanto sea posible (ya que ahora me voy a trabajar :3) Como siempre, espero que disfruten el capítulo, y no olviden dejar un Review con su opinión/crítica.]**

 **Capítulo XLIII: Choque de Campeones.**

Sunny Yellow lentamente comenzó a despertar, y empezó a abrir sus ojos, ya que lo único que recordaba antes de quedarse dormida, era…

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ese pegaso! ¡Acaben con ese pegaso y…! ¿Eh?" La unicornio comenzó a ver a su alrededor. ¿Dónde…estoy?"

"¡Sunny! Despertaste." dijo una voz familiar para ella que se acercaba.

"¡Iris-digo, capitana!"

Iris Pride se acercó hasta su amiga, que se levantó y abrazó a la pegaso.

"Me alegra que estés bien." dijo la unicornio, y luego volvió a mirar a su alrededor. "Esta no es la prisión…"

"Todas están libres." dijo Iris. "Con el esfuerzo de las Princesas y la Alianza Multiespecie."

"¿¡Las Princesas están aquí!?" Sunny entonces recordó al ser que vino junto con un ciervo a la habitación en que estaba antes. "¿Qué pasó con el enemigo?"

"Derrotado." respondió Iris sonriendo. "Estamos por discutir nuestro plan de acción para recuperar Hoofdeal. Creo que también deberías venir."

"Con mucho gusto." respondió Sunny que comenzó a seguir a su capitana y amiga.

Caminaron por unos pasillos, hasta llegar a una especie de salón principal, y pudo ver a casi todas las yeguas que conformaban las Lanzas del Cielo. Luego, comenzó a ver a varios seres diferentes.

"¿Entonces mi arma se llama 'Bō'?"

"Así es."

"¿Y qué significa?"

"Bastón."

"…pensé que sería algo más complejo, pero es bueno saber que debo decirle bastón y no vara. Gracias Nakama."

"No hay de qué Sir Alexander."

"Iris Pride. Vienes con tu amiga al parecer." esta era la voz de la Princesa Celestia.

Iris llegó hasta donde estaba Celestia e hizo una reverencia junto con su amiga, y el resto de las Lanzas del Cielo. Luna y Alexander también se acercaron.

"Su presencia es un honor, Princesas." dijo Sunny. "Mi nombre es Sunny Yellow, miembro de las Lanzas del Cielo, y segunda al mando."

"Ella es quién lidera cuando yo no estoy o no puedo." dijo Iris.

"Entonces tú eres la unicornio que le dio la oportunidad a Iris de escapar." dijo Alexander.

Sunny inmediatamente recordó que había visto antes a ese ser.

"¡Tú eres el de antes! ¡El que entró con ese ciervo cuando estaban amenazándome con esas lanzas!" luego ella pudo ver la capa que estaba usando, y que se movía a pesar de no haber viento. "Esa capa…"

"Creo que es hora de presentarme, antes de que te confundas más." dijo el humano acercándose más. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate, soy el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, y soy actualmente un campeón de Canterlot."

"¡Un campeón!" dijo Sunny con emoción. "¡Es todo un placer!"

"Además de ser el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, es nuestro Estratega." dijo Celestia.

Sunny tenía los ojos brillantes, claramente mostrando admiración. Iris comenzó a reír para luego mirar a Alexander.

"Sunny Yellow es NUESTRA estratega, así que creo que se llevarán bien."

"¿Ooooh? ¿De verdad?" preguntó Alexander con una sonrisa. "En ese caso me gustaría que nos ayudaras a planear nuestro siguiente movimiento."

"Estaría encantada." dijo ella poniendo uno de sus cascos delanteros en su pecho.

"Perfecto." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Será mejor que todos se den a conocer." dijo el humano mirando a todos sus camaradas y amigos.

Después de que el grupo se presentara apropiadamente, y de que Alexander presentara a Dory, provocando un grito femenino notable por parte de las Lanzas del Cielo, decidieron que era hora del plan.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "Mientras ellos vuelven, nosotros pensaremos en nuestra formación."

BGM: watch?v=AoDOiy5Axvo (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem: Before Battle Extended)

"¿Ellos?"

"Ah. Estabas dormida, por eso no lo sabes." dijo Alexander. "Dos miembros y amigos míos fueron al este para chequear la ciudad. Iris nos dijo la ruta, así que ahora estamos esperando a que vuelvan."

"¿¡Los mandaste a explorar el área!?"

"Así es."

"¡El área probablemente esté muy vigilada, sobretodo en la entrada!" dijo Sunny. "¿Por qué los mandaste? Puede que los tomen como prisioneros o peor…"

"Uno de ellos es una breezie." dijo Alexander. "El otro es un changeling. Básicamente puede transformarse en otros seres."

"¿Tu amigo puede hacer eso?" preguntó Sunny sorprendida. Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

"Se transformó en nuestra amiga Breezie, así que ambos ahora son de un tamaño que no podrán detectar a simple vista." dijo Alexander. "Conociendo a ambos, estarán bien."

"¿Por qué no simplemente vamos todos a reclamar la ciudad?" dijo una de las yeguas de las Lanzas del Cielo. "Somos más de cuarenta miembros más los doce de ustedes."

"NO." dijeron al mismo tiempo Alexander y Sunny Yellow mirando a la que propuso la idea, que casi se asusta.

"Lo peor que pueden hacer es ir a luchar sin saber sobre el enemigo y su área." dijo Alexander.

"Hay muchos factores a considerar, ya que es una ciudad y no un fuerte." dijo Sunny Yellow.

"¿Qué pasa si tienen rehenes?" dijo Alexander.

"¿Qué pasaría si nos esperan con una trampa?" dijo Sunny Yellow.

"Además, lo ideal es que nadie salga herido de esta." dijo Alexander. "Claro, podríamos ir como salvajes y atacar un solo punto, provocando un caos, pero te aseguro que la mitad de ustedes terminará heridas, incluso algunos de los nuestros no se salvarían de recibir daños."

"Hay que planear una estrategia que lidie con los soldados que vigilan la ciudad, y al mismo tiempo asegurarse de que los ciudadanos estén sanos y salvos." dijo Sunny Yellow.

"Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo todo lo que tenemos: Fuerza, habilidades, movimiento, magia, vuelo, etc." dijo Alexander para finalizar.

Tanto las yeguas de las Lanzas del Cielo como los demás de la Alianza Multiespecie quedaron sorprendidos con esta demostración de planificación y estrategia.

"Muy bien dicho." dijo Celestia. "Hay inocentes implicados, y es nuestro deber garantizar su seguridad por sobre todo."

"Lo siento." dijo la yegua de la idea, y luego miró a su capitana. "Haremos lo que ordenen con exactitud y precisión."

"¡Así es!" gritaron todas las yeguas.

"Me parece bien." dijo Alexander. En ese momento pudieron escuchar como abrían la puerta desde otro sector de la habitación.

"¡Oh! Shade, Cré. ¿Ya revisaron el área?"

Shade, que ya estaba en su forma original asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Cré voló hasta Lauren.

"Así es. Incluso pudimos entrar por un momento al interior debido al tamaño de Cré."

"Los ciudadanos están bien." dijo Cré. "Hay soldados vigilando los hogares, pero estos están intactos, lo que quiere decir que no ha habido incidentes o actos violentos."

"Pudimos ver que algunos ciudadanos estaban llevando dinero y otros recursos a un edificio grande que hay en uno de los extremos de la ciudad." dijo el changeling.

"¡Recuerdo que los dos líderes hablaban algo de mandar recursos a Wildzone!" dijo Sunny Yellow. "De seguro quieren abastecerse a base de lo que hay en Hoofdeal."

"Disculpen mi ignorancia, pero desconozco si Hoofdeal es una ciudad conocida por algo en especial…así que…" dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo a todos.

"… ¿De…verdad?" preguntó Iris. "Después de lo que hicimos… ¿Me dices que no sabes nada de Hoofdeal? ¿Nada de nada? ¿NADA?"

"Solo el nombre." dijo Alexander. "Y eso es porque tú lo dijiste." Esto dejó anonadadas a la mayoría de las yeguas.

"Hay una razón para eso." dijo Celestia llamándoles la atención. "Después la explicaremos." luego miró a Alexander. "Hoofdeal es una ciudad con un comercio muy activo Alexander."

"Ooooh." dijo Alexander como si algo hubiera hecho 'click' en su mente. "Ahora entiendo. Era el objetivo ideal." luego miró a Warm Shade. "¿Qué diferencia hay entre la cantidad de soldados vigilando las casas y los que vigilan la entrada principal?"

"Definitivamente hay más en la entrada, pero también hay una cantidad decente cuidando las casas."

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "Ya tengo una idea."

"¿En serio?" preguntaron todos.

"Nos dividiremos en dos grupos." dijo Alexander mirando a todos. "Iris, tú y Sunny Yellow comanden a todo su grupo de las Lanzas del Cielo y actuarán desde el este de la ciudad. Nosotros, la Alianza Multiespecie, nos ocuparemos de la entrada principal, al oeste."

"¿Y cuál es el plan?" preguntó Iris entendiendo la instrucción principal.

"Nosotros actuaremos primero." comenzó a explicar Alexander. "Todos nosotros haremos un ataque sorpresa al enemigo. Tenemos todo lo necesario para durar y no ser heridos, no te preocupes." luego miró a sus amigos y camaradas. "¿No es verdad?"

"¡Cuenta con ello!" dijo Swift Strike.

"¡Dudo mucho que me puedan hacer algo!" dijo Bantos animado.

"Unidos somos una fuerza implacable." dijo Nakama con orgullo.

"Una pelea con todo el grupo unido. No hay problema." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Jugando las cartas correctamente, no perderemos." dijo Warm Shade. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

Alexander miró nuevamente a Iris.

"Lo que haremos nosotros es ir con toda nuestra fuerza. Nuestro objetivo será el llamar la atención de la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles, de modo que comiencen a llamar refuerzos, eso incluye a los que estén vigilando los hogares."

"¡Ya entiendo!" dijo Sunny Yellow. Luego miró a su capitana.

"¡Mientras ellos combaten la fuerza principal, nosotras entraremos por el otro extremo de la ciudad, y ayudaremos a los ciudadanos!" Sunny miró a las yeguas, que tenían una expresión de entender la idea. "¡Un grupo principal luchara contra los soldados que queden, mientras que otro grupo más pequeño se encargará de ayudar a los ciudadanos y tenerlos en un lugar seguro, para que luego ayudemos a la Alianza Multiespecie!"

"Exacto." dijo Alexander. "De ese modo nos ocuparemos de la fuerza principal, y al mismo tiempo nos aseguraremos de que los ciudadanos estén sanos y salvos."

"Me parece un buen plan." dijo Celestia. "Estando nosotras, y la cantidad de seres diferentes que hay en la Alianza, de seguro llamaremos la atención."

"Y bajo el comando de Iris Pride, las Lanzas del Cielo mostrarán su verdadero potencial." dijo Luna mirando a Iris.

"Por supuesto." dijo Iris, y luego miró a sus compañeras. "¡Ya escucharon! ¡Prepárense para recuperar Hoofdeal!" con esto todas comenzaron a moverse y a prepararse para la pelea.

"Nosotros también debemos prepararnos." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a Dory. "Quiero que apoyes a las Lanzas del Cielo, Dory."

"(Muy bien.)" dijo Dory. "(Pero solamente ayudaré a Iris porque es una orden.)"

"Dale tiempo y aceptará el hecho de que soy el líder y un campeón." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. Luego miró a los demás.

"Partiremos en unos cuantos minutos."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

La ciudad tenía un pequeño bosque cerca, por lo que Alexander y todos los demás lo usaron como punto estratégico para acercarse y comenzar a posicionarse

"¿Todos listos?" preguntó Alexander. Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y prepararon sus armas. "Muy Bien."

Alexander miró a Iris, que estaba al otro lado. "Diríjanse a su zona, esperen unos diez minutos, y luego entran para recuperar la ciudad." Iris y todas las pegasos de las Lanzas del Cielo asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡Ahora!"

Todo el mundo comenzó a correr. El grupo de Iris hacia su punto, y el grupo de Alexander hacia la ciudad, que se veía cerca. Dory que ya estaba transformada, comenzó a volar al lado de Iris.

"Veamos como lo haces Iris." dijo Dory en un tono desafiante.

"Oh. Ya lo verás Dory." dijo Iris para luego mirar a sus compañeras. "Hay que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo. La Alianza Multiespecie dará lo mejor de ellos. ¡No nos podemos quedar atrás!"

"¡Sí!" gritaron todas mientras seguían una formación indicada por Iris.

"¡Recuerden! ¡Hay que defendernos pero lo más importante es llamar la atención!" dijo Alexander del otro lado sacando a Fortia. "¡Todos los que pueden atacar a rango! ¡Hora de brillar!"

Mientras se acercaban más a la entrada, Alexander recordaba una pequeña charla que tuvo con Mogu, que ha estado un tanto inactivo últimamente.

.

.

.

.

"(¿Mogu?)"

(No, no estoy muerto-kupo.)

"(No me asustes así entonces.)" dijo Alexander. (No mostrabas signos de vida desde hace un buen rato.)"

(Solo descansaba-kupo, no te preocupes.)

"(Tengo una pregunta.)" dijo Alexander. "(¿Hay un límite de objetos que puedo crear con la magia Breezie?)"

(De hecho solo puedes hacer uno-kupo.)

"(…)"

(… ¿No…no lo mencione antes-kupo?)

"(No…)" dijo Alexander con una mezcla de enojo y decepción. "(Ese dato creo que te lo dejaste guardado muy en tu interior…)"

(Jaja…ja… ¡De verdad lo siento-kupo!)

"(¿Entonces no puedo formar más cosas?)"

(No-kupo, pero lo que SI puedes seguir haciendo, es modificar las características de tu objeto a tu antojo-kupo. Normalmente se requiere práctica, pero con tus batallas recientes has podido cambiar las características de tu escudo fácilmente-kupo.)

"(Por alguna razón el mandar mi energía al brazo ya me es normal, como si fuera una parte de mí en estos momentos.)"

(También puedes seguir manifestando más energía, pero en su estado natural-kupo)

"(Entonces…)" Alexander pensó en una posibilidad. "(¿Es posible el hacer…?)"

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=cFQuIr4Mjig (Suikoden II - The Chase ~ Battle against Luca (Extended))

Mientras corrían, Celestia y Luna comenzaron a volar, iluminando sus cuernos. Golden Lilat y Swift Strike preparaban sus cascos delanteros para atacar. Clover Clever también comenzó a iluminar su cuerno. Shade hizo lo mismo, iluminando su cuerno con un color celeste como en Deerlonias. Cré ya preparaba su arco y flechas mágicas.

"¡Enemigos!" gritaron desde la entrada de Hoofdeal, haciendo que muchos soldados aparecieran, y seguían aumentando.

"¡Ahora!" gritó Alexander, y todos lanzaron una mezcla de magia y habilidades, todo dirigiéndose al mismo punto donde estaban los soldados.

Al impactar en el suelo, provocó una especie de explosión mediana, ya que sonó como una explosión, pero no destruyó el suelo, sino que mando a volar a todo el mundo a una velocidad que asustaría a cualquiera. Muchos soldados chocaron con paredes de casas, murallas, y árboles que había al interior de la ciudad.

"¡Disparen!" gritó un soldado del montón. Comenzaron a llegar más soldados, algunos eran unicornios que comenzaron a disparar con su magia al grupo, otros eran arqueros que estaban disparando flechas.

Clover y Celestia formaron juntas un escudo mágico mejorado alrededor del grupo, que bloqueaba todos los disparos. Cré estaba disparando su arco y lograba darles a varios soldados, pero ellos seguían llegando y comenzaron a disparar más flechas y proyectiles mágicos.

"No tenemos problemas en mantener el escudo, pero en algún momento tendremos que deshacernos de ellos." dijo Celestia.

Luna y los demás se estaban preparando para atacar, pero el brazo de Alexander los detuvo.

"¿Alexander?"

"Déjenme intentar algo." dijo el humano, mientras comenzaba a concentrarse.

(Recuerda-kupo: Mientras más grande sea, más energía consumirás-kupo.)

"(Entiendo, pero tengo que intentarlo.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

Comenzó a concentrar la energía de su magia breezie en su mano, y luego logró lo que quería: trasladar una parte de esta hacia su arma, como resultado, Fortia comenzó a tener una leve aura de color verde claro.

Celestia, Luna, Clover y Cré inmediatamente notaron lo que intentaba hacer.

Alexander entonces se preparó para usar su arma, y aún con una distancia prudente entre su grupo y los soldados enemigos, usó a Fortia, como si intentara golpear a un enemigo, y dio un golpe horizontal.

Lo que muchos en el grupo no esperaban, era que cuando Alexander hizo eso, una especie de ráfaga de color verde se creó, atravesó la barrera de Clover y Celestia como si nada y comenzó a expandirse e ir hacia todos los soldados que disparaban al grupo. El resultado fue devastador, como si nuevamente todo el grupo hubiera mezclado su magia. Mando a volar a todos sus atacantes, provocando un efecto tal, sino mayor, al ataque anterior.

El grupo miró a su líder sorprendido.

"Un pequeño truco que quería intentar." dijo Alexander mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa. "¡Hay que avanzar!"

Todo el grupo avanzó hasta la entrada, donde cada uno se dividió las tareas. Alexander, Shade y Nakama juntos pelearon contra un grupo de soldados, el cuál iba cayendo rápidamente, y cuando les disparaban proyectiles mágicos o flechas, estos se deshacían antes de golpear, y Alexander usaba a Libra. Esto dejó a los enemigos atónitos. Bantos como siempre estaba llevándose a soldado que se le cruzara y lo mandaba a volar por lo menos un par de metros. Luna se aseguraba de crear una pequeña barrera en cada uno para que los proyectiles físicos como las flechas no les hicieran daño directo. Swift Strike y Golden Lilat lanzaban sus proyectiles de agua y usaban sus lanzas para herir a soldado que se les acercara. Meridia prácticamente reía cuando los enemigos se asustaban o eran lo suficientemente tontos como para creer que podían contra ella. Cré, que estaba junto con Lauren, Clover y Celestia, seguía usando su arco y flechas. Deirius no tenía problemas en cargar contra varios soldados a la vez, ya que su propia barrera de protección hacía el trabajo de la defensiva y la ofensiva.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, los soldados poco a poco iban dejando sus puestos para ir a apoyar a la entrada oeste. En ese momento, habían pasado los diez minutos, y las Lanzas del Cielo entraron en acción.

"¡Derroten al enemigo!" gritó Iris mientras volaba junto con sus compañeras, y las que no podían volar, entraron por una entrada que hicieron ellas mismas y lideradas por Sunny Yellow, por lo que todo el grupo comenzó a luchar contra soldados y a buscar a los ciudadanos.

Dory se encargaba de mantener a raya a cualquiera que quisiera escapar, o que se acercara mucho a las yeguas.

"(¡Dory! ¿Puedes oírme?)"

"(¡Fuerte y claro!)" respondió Dory. Había escuchado mentalmente a su dueño.

"(¿Cómo está la situación allá?)"

"(Muy bien.)" respondió ella mientras lanzaba otra bola de energía hacia un grupo enemigo. "(Los soldados no son muchos, y las compañeras de Iris ya están sacando a los ciudadanos)"

"(Perfecto.)" dijo Alexander. "(Cuando terminen allí, diles que el segundo líder se encuentra en el punto de comercio de la zona central de la ciudad. Un soldado que se rindió nos lo dijo.)"

"(¡Entendido!)" dijo Dory volando hacia Iris.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el grupo de Alexander llegó al punto de comercio, había un edificio que destacaba entre los demás. En el lugar había soldados esperándolos, e inmediatamente volvieron a la acción.

Esta vez fue más fácil que en la entrada, ya que eran menos que antes. En medio de la pelea, Alexander sintió algo más adelante, y al ver el edificio principal, notó la silueta de un unicornio que lo estaba viendo. Su expresión era seria, y luego hizo algo que Alexander no esperaba ver: Con sus cascos le hizo la indicación de que entrara al edificio.

Alexander se abrió paso hasta llegar a la puerta, y rápidamente entró al edificio.

"¡Alexander!" las Princesas habían notado esta acción.

BGM –OFF-

En el interior, Alexander se extrañó por el hecho que no había nadie. Era un amplio espacio, pero estaba vacío.

"Qué extraño…" dijo Alexander en voz baja. "Puedo sentir la misma sensación que tuve cuando estaba cerca de los objetos, pero no hay nada aquí." Lo único que destacaba en el lugar, eran unas escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso, ya que las otras puertas estaban cerradas con varios candados.

Alexander sabía que podía ser una trampa, pero no siente nada extraño a su alrededor, ni tampoco puede ver auras de algún soldado escondido en ningún lado.

"Había algo en ese unicornio…que no era normal." se dijo a sí mismo Alexander mientras sin tener otra opción, subía las escaleras.

En el exterior, el grupo ya estaba terminando de luchar con los últimos soldados. Y en ese instante, llegaron las Lanzas del Cielo, llamando la atención de las Princesas y los demás.

"¿Evacuaron a todos los ciudadanos a un área segura?" preguntó Celestia.

"Así es Princesa." dijo Iris Pride que hizo una reverencia al hablar. Todas las demás que venían con ella hicieron lo mismo, incluyendo a Sunny Yellow.

"Ahora solo hay que ir hacia donde está Alexander y-" Luna no pudo terminar lo que decía, porque una luz purpura los dejó temporalmente sin poder ver nada.

"¡Qué está pasando!" preguntó Shade.

"¡No lo sé! ¡No puedo ver nada!" dijo Clover.

Alexander mientras tanto subía las escaleras, y cuando llegó al segundo piso, notó que este ocupaba toda el área del edificio como una sola habitación, por lo que era muy grande. Al fondo de la habitación…estaba el unicornio que había visto antes.

El unicornio en cuestión era de color verde y tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza algo agachada. Tenía una armadura que era medianamente pesada, y era completamente negra, pero tenía bordes de color púrpura. Era del tamaño de Big Mac, y por alguna razón, era algo pálido. En ese momento, Alexander recordó un detalle que ha notado últimamente: Se dio cuenta que los soldados del fuerte y los de aquí también se veían más pálidos de lo normal.

Mientras Alexander muy lentamente se acercaba, el unicornio hizo lo mismo, y cuando estuvieron a una distancia en la que ambos podían verse bien, se detuvieron, y el unicornio abrió los ojos, que eran de color púrpura.

BGM: watch?v=CXD8Ma-c_ew (Fire Emblem 11 - The Proud Commander (Extended))

"Entonces eres tú…" dijo finalmente el unicornio. "Tú eres la respuesta a mi pregunta."

Alexander se confundió por un momento, pero luego volvió a estar serio.

"¿Eres tú el segundo de los dos líderes que atacaron el fuerte de las Lanzas del Cielo y la ciudad de Hoofdeal?"

"Así es." dijo el unicornio, aún serio y con calma. "Debo asumir que ya derrotaron a Pointy Sharp."

"Si es el pegaso que dejaste vigilando en el fuerte, estás en lo correcto." dijo Alexander. "Aunque derrotado no explica para nada lo que presencié."

"Tus dudas son justificadas." dijo el unicornio. "Pero el simplemente ya no volverá, así que es mejor dejarlo hasta ahí."

"¿Acaso no eran compañeros?" preguntó Alexander algo enojado.

"No." dijo de manera cortante el unicornio. "Pointy Sharp siempre prefería la violencia ante todo, pero lamentablemente era buen soldado, por lo que me encargaron el mantenerlo controlado. Nunca me agradó."

"Lo siento, pero esto termina aquí." dijo Alexander.

"En eso tienes razón." dijo el unicornio. "Para quién termina, es lo que aún se debe decidir…pero permíteme hablar contigo un momento antes de proceder."

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Alexander confundido. "Mis compañeros en cualquier momento entraran después de haber derrotado a los soldados que vigilan esta área."

"No pasarán." dijo el unicornio. "O mejor dicho, no podrán."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La magia oscura que drena la energía y debilita a todos. La he activado desde hace unos momentos atrás, alrededor de todo el edificio, y al parecer a ti no te afecta." el unicornio por primera vez sonrió, pero levemente. "Como dije antes, tú eres la respuesta que he buscado."

Desde el exterior, todos en el lugar no podían creer lo que pasaba.

"¡En un instante! ¿Cómo fue posible?" dijo Meridia molesta.

"Alex sigue adentro…" dijo Shade algo nervioso.

"Pero no podemos pasar…" dijo Celestia con enojo. "Esa barrera nos debilitará al contacto."

"Es igual a cuando nos atacaron en el fuerte." dijo Iris. "Alexander…"

"Él está bien." dijo Luna. "Él es inmune a la magia, incluyendo a la magia negra que genera esta barrera."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" gritó prácticamente todo el grupo de las Lanzas del Cielo, incluyendo a Iris Pride y a Sunny Yellow.

"Lo que realmente me preocupa ahora…" continuó Luna. "Es si hay alguien más, o un batallón completo en el interior. Podría haber sido perfectamente una trampa."

"¡ALEX!" gritaba Dory mientras seguía atacando con sus proyectiles conocidos a la barrera, pero sin resultado.

"¡Dory!" dijo Shade. "Lamentablemente…no hay más opción que esperar."

"¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO A ESPERAR! ¡NO QUIERO QUE LE OCURRA ALGO!" era una vista muy particular el ver a Dory con una mezcla de ira y preocupación.

"¡Entiendo cómo te sientes Dory!" le gritó Shade. "Pero no podemos hacer nada…solamente esperar a que se desactive y entrar apenas se pueda."

Dory con impotencia aceptó lo que dijo Shade, y volvió a mirar la barrera.

"Alex…" luego Dory notó que la barrera comenzó a oscurecerse un poco. "¿Huh?"

Todos prácticamente volvieron a ponerse en guardia, ya que de la barrera comenzaron a salir lobos, como los que habían aparecido en Deerlonias, y uno tras otro salían del interior de la barrera. Todos se pusieron a luchar de inmediato.

"¡Qué está pasando!" gritó Iris mientras ella y sus compañeras luchaban.

"¡Una horda de tromluís! ¡Están saliendo de la barrera!" dijo Deirius.

"¡Tendremos que encargarnos de esto antes de ir a buscar a Alex!" dijo Celestia. "¡No podemos dejar sueltas a estas cosas!"

BGM –OFF-

En el interior, Alexander estaba viendo con algo de enojo al unicornio.

"Entonces el objeto está aquí."

El unicornio asintió con la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Chivalry Dormus." luego cambió su expresión a una seriedad total, más que la que tenía antes. "Uno de los cuatro campeones del próximo Rey de Equestria."

"Entonces el hechicero del cual aún no conozco su nombre…también tiene campeones…" dijo Alexander.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Chivalry.

"Alexander Woodgate. Soy un Humano. Líder de la 'Alianza Multiespecie', y también un campeón de Canterlot."

"Ya veo…ambos somos campeones. Honestamente este fatídico día se hace cada vez más interesante." dijo Chivalry. "Como un honor y como muestra de respeto de un campeón a otro, quiero contarte algo."

Había unas ventanas en la habitación grande, y Chivalry miró por un momento en la dirección en que se encontraban.

BGM: watch?v=fVHftuZ3InY (Fire Emblem 12 - Mystery of the Emblem (Slowed & Extended))

"Los soldados contra los que lucharon en el fuerte, y los que están aquí, eso me incluye…" luego miró a Alexander. "No somos normales. Seguramente ya lo notaste."

"Todos ustedes…" dijo Alexander volviendo a recordar cierto detalle. "Son más pálidos de lo que deberían estar."

"Y no solo eso." dijo Chivalry. "Nuestros ojos son púrpura. Todos sin excepción. Esto tiene una razón…y es porque nosotros estamos muertos."

Alexander por un segundo completo se quedó quieto, pero finalmente no asimiló el dato que le dieron. "… ¿Qué?"

"Permíteme reconstruir lo que dije…antes lo estábamos" agregó el unicornio.

En ese momento, Alexander pudo entender a lo que se refería Chivalry, y considerando lo que sabe, la respuesta era algo obvia.

"El hechicero…" dijo Alexander con la cabeza algo agachada y la mirada en el piso. "Los trajo de vuelta usando Necromancia. ¿Verdad?"

"…Es correcto."

Alexander levantó la vista, y notó que Chivalry se veía algo triste.

"Yo luché hace tres años, en la gran batalla contra el hechicero, para defender a mis amigos y familia. Mi superior fue a buscar ayuda…pero nunca llegó. Luché solo hasta mis límites y más. Lo peor es que las Princesas estaban relativamente cerca de nuestra ubicación…" su expresión cambió a una de enojo. "Probablemente ellas le dijeron a mi superior que sería un daño menor comparado a perder Canterlot, que también estaba siendo atacada…"

Alexander no sabía nada sobre lo que había ocurrido específicamente durante la antigua lucha contra el hechicero. Esto era nuevo para él.

"Después de haber caído en batalla…lo siguiente que recuerdo, es haber despertado como si hubiera estado durmiendo, y al frente de mí, estaba el mismísimo hechicero. Aún recuerdo lo primero que me dijo cuando lo vi por primera vez: 'Yo estuve observando tu batalla. Eres un excelente guerrero, y las Princesas no te supieron apreciar. Nadie fue para ayudarte porque no son más que unos cobardes. Yo te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad, porque sé que eres un buen guerrero. Sé mi campeón, y reclama tu venganza'."

Alexander seguía escuchando su historia, y lentamente comenzó a tener dudas, específicamente, si Chivalry era realmente malo.

"Debo admitir que hasta el día de hoy le guardo rencor a las Princesas por no haber mandado aunque sea a unos soldados más para ayudarme. El hechicero me dijo que mi familia y mis amigos nunca pudieron ser encontrados, por ende no los podía traer de regreso, por lo menos no con sus cuerpos originales."

"Lamento el que te haya ocurrido todo eso…" dijo Alexander honestamente apenado.

"Es la vida, Sir Alexander Woodgate." respondió Chivalry. "Hice todo mi esfuerzo, pero estaba solo, contra un numero notable de enemigos. Mis chances de salir vivo eran muy bajas. Simplemente las condiciones eran extremadamente desfavorables." luego siguió con su historia. "Llegué a pensar en que el hechicero estaba realmente destinado a ganar esta batalla…Así que decidí unirme y ser uno de sus campeones."

Alexander estaba por decirle algo, pero Chivalry lo detuvo levantando uno de sus cascos.

"Impuse condiciones. Lucharía contra el que fuera, pero solamente mataría cuando fuera necesario. Es la razón por la que nadie ha muerto aquí todavía." dijo Chivalry. "De haber estado ese engreído de Pointy Sharp, todos estarían muertos."

"Agradezco tu consideración." dijo Alexander. Chivalry asintió con la cabeza y continuó hablando.

"También le exigí que mi mayor objetivo no sería el servirle fielmente. Mi único objetivo sería, y sigue siendo, ser el guerrero más poderoso de Equestria, por lo que si me permitía tener las libertades para tratar de cumplir mi objetivo, no habría problemas. Durante tres años, entrené para ser fuerte. Derrote a varios oponentes, y a ninguno le quité la vida, pero no puedo negar que en el trayecto hice sufrir a muchos."

Alexander miró con seriedad a Chivalry, fijamente a los ojos, y recordó en parte el relato de Iris Pride, específicamente la parte en donde dijo que él miró en su dirección, pero luego dejó de hacerlo.

"Dejaste escapar a Iris a propósito. ¿Verdad?"

"Así es." respondió Chivalry. "Sabía que ella era la capitana. Quería que ella volviera, con todo lo que las Princesas, y la Reina podían ofrecer. Este estúpido efecto de la barrera hace que no pueda luchar en serio con nadie, pero tú…" miró con una sonrisa a Alexander. "TÚ y tu grupo son la razón por la que no me arrepiento de haberla dejado escapar, ya que ahora existe una amenaza que puede hasta derrotar al hechicero nuevamente. Esa amenaza…son ustedes."

Chivalry suspiró antes de seguir hablando.

"La verdad ya no me importa si el hechicero vive o no, pero él me otorgó una segunda oportunidad, por lo que debo obedecerle, de otro modo me mandaría de vuelta al mundo de los muertos sin dudarlo. Cada vez perdía más la esperanza de que pudieran ganarle esta vez, pero cuando supe que el ataque al castillo de Canterlot había sido detenido, comencé a sentir un rayo de esperanza, de que había algo que podía finalmente detenerle, pero más importante…de poder enfrentarme a mí en un duelo."

"Chivalry…" comenzó a decir Alexander. "No tenemos porqué pelear. No de esta forma. No tengo razón alguna para hacerlo. Solo dime donde está el objeto, y también déjame ayudarte. Si quieres un duelo justo, con gusto seré tu oponente."

"Lamentablemente Sir Alexander, luchar hasta la muerte es la única solución." dijo Chivalry. "Buscas los objetos que mantienen bloqueado el territorio de Wildzone. En esta habitación está el objeto que buscas."

Alexander comenzó a mirar, pero solo veía las paredes, unas cuantas decoraciones de la gigante habitación, y algunas cosas en el suelo.

"No lo veo…tampoco veo el purpura que emite." dijo Alexander mirando al unicornio.

"Eso es porque hice que la barrera comenzara desde el exterior de esta habitación." dijo Chivalry. Luego dijo algo que Alexander no pudo digerir de inmediato.

"Te daré una pista…lo estás viendo ahora."

"…" Alexander quedó congelado por un momento, sin creer lo que había dicho el unicornio.

(Entonces a eso se refería-kupo…) dijo Mogu internamente y con pena.

Alexander respiró profundo, y miró con pena a Chivalry Dormus.

"…Tú…" Alexander aún no podía creerlo del todo. "¿Tú eres el objeto…?"

Chivalry comenzó a sonreír, y asintió con la cabeza. "Como había dicho antes…aún se debe decidir quién terminara cayendo en esta habitación."

BGM –OFF-

Chivalry con su magia trajo una lanza muy particular desde el fondo de la habitación.

"Esta es la 'Lanza de los Vientos: Hura'." dijo él, mientras él y Alexander veían la lanza, que era un poco más grande de lo normal al igual que la punta metálica. Tenía una decoración a los lados que hacía creer que había dos alas en la parte de la punta metálica. La base de la lanza no era de madera, sino que era plateada, como la armadura de Iris Pride, y en los extremos tenía un borde al parecer dorado. "Esta lanza ha sido cuidada por las Lanzas del Cielo, y solo aquellos dispuestos a darlo todo en combate son capaces de usar sus poderes e invocar ráfagas de viento."

Chivalry se arrodilló, haciendo una reverencia y con su magia dejó la lanza al revés, con la punta metálica apuntando al suelo, como si estuviera saludando antes de realizar un duelo.

"Sir Alexander Woodgate, campeón de Canterlot." luego miró a Alexander. "Por favor tenga un duelo conmigo…hasta el último aliento."

Alexander apretó sus puños con fuerza, claramente enojado con lo que tenía que hacer en estos momentos.

"Chivalry Dormus…" dijo con suavidad Alexander. "Me habría gustado tener a alguien como tú en nuestro grupo…y me habría encantado ayudarte en aquella ocasión en donde más requerías ayuda." finalmente con algo de lágrimas en su rostro, miró al frente y comenzó a sacar su arma. "Esta es mi arma: Fortia. En cierto lenguaje de donde vengo significa 'Fuerza'." Alexander puso su arma al frente de él, usando ambas manos para sostener una de las puntas, haciendo un saludo de caballeros que ha visto en algunas imágenes de su mundo. "Acepto el duelo." Alexander tenía muchos pensamientos en ese momento, pero algo era seguro: Su oponente merecía respeto.

Chivalry comenzó a sonreír.

"Sea cual sea el resultado, no pienses mal de este duelo Sir Alexander." dijo Chivalry poniéndose en posición de combate. "Esto es un acuerdo al que ambos accedimos." luego comenzó a sonreír aún más. "Fue un placer el conocer a tan honorable ser."

"Lo mismo digo." dijo Alexander poniéndose en guardia. "Realmente me habría gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias, pero en mi caso…esto no es solamente para detener al hechicero. Estoy haciendo esto por algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo ir…perdóname."

"No tienes por qué pedir perdón…ahora… ¡En Guardia!"

BGM: watch?v=JUdGOXMNNdQ (A Mighty Foe - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Music Extended)

Chivalry avanzó con fuerza hacia Alexander, él hizo exactamente lo mismo. Chivalry intentó golpear de frente a Alexander, pero él esquivo el golpe dirigiéndose a su izquierda, y rápidamente inició el contraataque.

Fortia y Hura chocaron con fuerza. Ninguna de las dos armas tuvo el más mínimo daño al chocar. Ambos estaban haciendo mucha fuerza.

"Hura…" dijo Alexander que seguía haciendo fuerza. "Es una muy buena arma para que no se haya roto con un impacto directo de Fortia."

"Tu arma también es impresionante." dijo Chivalry. "Se nota que sabes de armas."

Ambos retrocedieron un par de metros, luego Chivalry al parecer comenzó a concentrarse, e hizo un rápido movimiento con Hura. Lo siguiente que Alexander pudo ver, fue una especie de ráfaga como la que hizo antes Warm Shade.

"¡Pero qué…!" Alexander inmediatamente fue lanzado hasta la pared por una corriente de aire. El impacto hizo que soltara un leve grito de dolor, cayendo al suelo y levantándose inmediatamente.

Alexander recordó lo que Chivalry dijo, y llegó a la conclusión obvia: Realmente lo está dando todo en esta lucha.

Chivalry rápidamente se lanzó al ataque, pillando desprevenido al humano, que por instinto gritó en su mente…

"(¡Libra!)"

El escudo se formó instantáneamente, salvando a Alexander de un golpe directo de la lanza.

Dory que estaba en el exterior en ese instante, y que ayudaba a los demás a luchar contra los tromluí, escuchó claramente a Alexander.

"(¡Alexander acaba de invocar a Libra!)" gritó para todos Dory. La cantidad de 'lobos' que quedaban ya era mínima, así que ya podían hablarse con un poco más de tranquilidad, ya que los tromluí al parecer no son muy inteligentes y actúan por instinto, haciendo más fácil para todos el pelear contra ellos.

"¡Lo sabía!" gritó Celestia. "¡Alexander está luchando en estos momentos!"

Devuelta en el interior, Chivalry se sorprendió con la aparición del escudo, y retrocedió.

"Ese escudo… ¿Acaso es…?"

"Magia Breezie. Lo sé. Cool." respondió Alexander, e inmediatamente cargó contra Chivalry, que ahora él fue pillado desprevenido, y pudo darle un golpe aunque no muy fuerte, rompiendo parte de su armadura y golpeándolo en el lomo.

"¡Aaah!" Chivalry nuevamente uso la Lanza para provocar una ráfaga de aire. Alexander notó que al igual que con Pointy Sharp, le dejó una especie de herida purpura.

"¡Oh no lo harás!" Alexander usó su escudo para bloquear las ráfagas, que de igual forma lo movieron para atrás, pero en mucha menor medida. Chivalry trató de darle otro golpe de frente a Alexander, y él rápidamente se agachó. Libra se movió hasta la espalda de Alexander por comando mental, dándole espacio para usar su puño derecho y darle un golpe a la cara de Chivalry.

El unicornio tras ser golpeado se alejó varios pasos atrás, pero Alexander deshizo libra, lo volvió a generar, ahora siendo un tanto transparente para poder ver adelante, y dejó parte de su magia en Fortia, como lo había hecho antes.

"¡Mi turno!" gritó Alexander mientras usando a Fortia, lanzaba una corriente de aire como la que hizo en la entrada de Hoofdeal. Chivalry esquivó con gracia, pero Alexander comenzó a correr en su dirección. Ambos estuvieron por un buen momento lanzando un golpe tras otro con sus armas, y ambos esquivaban como podían cada ataque.

"¡Aaah!"

Alexander recibió algunos roces de la lanza, provocándole cortes en su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo. Chivalry usó sus cascos para darle un golpe en el estómago, y luego lo embistió, mandándolo al suelo. Inmediatamente saltó con su lanza lista, pero Alexander rodó esquivando el golpe, y manejó mentalmente a Libra, haciendo que su escudo golpeara en la frente a Chivalry. El unicornio no pudo esquivarlo, y recibió de lleno el golpe, dejándolo algo adolorido.

Alexander saltó con Fortia para golpear a su oponente, pero en el último instante, Chivalry soltó una ráfaga de viento con Hura, y mandó a volar a Alexander, que chocó con el techo, haciendo que soltara un poco de sangre por la boca, y dejándolo adolorido en todo su cuerpo cuando cayó al piso.

"¡Este es el fin!" gritó Chivalry saltando al igual que Alexander hace unos momentos, apuntando con Hura al suelo.

"No lo creo." respondió Alexander. Lo siguiente que supo Chivalry, fue que algo lo golpeó en la espalda, y siguió en línea recta. Alexander se levantó y observó la manera en que Libra se llevó al unicornio hasta el fondo de la habitación, dándole un golpe a todo su cuerpo al hacerlo chocar en la pared. Mientras se mantenía en el aire, y antes de que cayera el suelo, Alexander hizo que Libra chocara una y otra vez con la pared, golpeando varias veces a Chivalry contra la pared y con el escudo. Finalmente después de casi diez golpes, Chivalry cayó al suelo, muy adolorido, y levantándose lentamente.

Alexander fue corriendo con Fortia, aún adolorido con lo ocurrido antes, mientras que Chivalry logró recuperarse y también comenzó a correr.

Ambos estuvieron cerca, y Chivalry usó a Hura para intentar dar un golpe certero, pero Alexander tenía otra idea. Una idea que usó antes con Shining Armor y con un bandido en Flowerview.

Se detuvo antes de estar en el rango de ataque de la lanza, evitando el golpe, y se acercó más a Chivalry, dándole un golpe directo a su lomo nuevamente, con Fortia. Chivalry se mantuvo en su sitio, y con esfuerzo y aguantando el dolor manejó su lanza, logrando herir el brazo derecho de Alexander. Esto hizo que el humano perdiera el equilibrio por un momento y gritara fuerte del dolor. Chivalry intentó golpearlo nuevamente, pero usó a Libra para cubrirse del ataque, y también aprovechó de usarlo para golpear otra vez en la cara al unicornio, dejándolo algo mareado.

Cuando Chivalry recuperó la visión, lo único que sintió después, fue un golpe extremadamente fuerte, de parte de Alexander usando a Fortia, en su lomo donde antes tenía la herida purpura.

BGM –OFF-

Se quedaron en la posición en que estaban durante unos segundos, y finalmente el que cayó primero…fue Chivalry Dormus.

Cayó con la parte inferior de su cuerpo tocando el piso, en señal de derrota, y soltó a Hura, que estaba siendo sostenido con su magia.

"…Golpeas muy bien…" dijo Chivalry con dificultad para respirar. Alexander no dijo nada. No estaba con el ánimo de responder, considerando la situación. Alexander guardó a Fortia y deshizo a libra, pero también cayó al suelo. De rodillas, adolorido y cansado.

(Ahora relájate-kupo) le dijo Mogu con suavidad.

"Diablos…" dijo Alexander revisando su herida en el brazo. "Es más intenso de lo que pensé… ¡Aaahh!" Alexander estaba viendo la herida provocada por la lanza, y como su brazo estaba temblando leve pero continuamente.

En el exterior, todos pudieron notar que la barrera había desaparecido, y como ya se habían encargado de todos los tromluí, inmediatamente fueron a buscar a Alexander.

"Tu arma… ¿Está…hecha con herba?" preguntó Chivalry.

"En parte." dijo Alexander sin ánimo. "Mi arma está compuesta por una mezcla de solaris, lunaria, herba y coelum."

"Por Galaxia…" dijo Chivalry, tosiendo un par de veces. "Ni siquiera…Hura podría ser…mejor que eso…herba es nuestro…punto débil…recuerda eso…puedes herirnos…todo lo que quieras…pero para acabarnos…un objeto hecho…con herba…ES necesario."

"¿Y ESTO ERA NECESARIO?" gritó Alexander adolorido, aunque tomando nota mental de lo que dijo Chivalry. "El luchar…de esta forma…"

"De haber habido…otra manera…lo habría intentado." dijo Chivalry. "Pero…no me arrepiento…de haber luchado contigo."

Alexander se quedó en silencio, tratando de soportar el dolor, tanto de sus heridas como el de ver a Chivalry en el suelo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Y comenzó a llenarse con el grupo de Alexander y el de Iris.

"¡ALEX!" Dory fue inmediatamente hasta su dueño, abrazándolo y con lágrimas en sus ojos. "¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! ¡JAMÁS! ¡DEBES LLEVARME A DONDE TÚ VAYAS!" decía mientras lloraba y comenzaba a curar a su dueño.

"Lo siento…Dory…" dijo Alexander. "Caí en cierta manera…en una trampa…pero…"

"¡Alex!"

"¡Alexander!"

"¡Sir Alexander!"

Alexander vio como todos se acercaban, y como Lauren ayudó a Dory con la curación.

"Tienes…buenos camaradas…" dijo Chivalry, que inmediatamente llamó la atención de los demás que en un principio tenían una cara de odio que no se las quitaba nadie, pero Celestia y Luna rápidamente la cambiaron por una de completa sorpresa.

"¿C…Chivalry…?" dijo Luna en voz baja. "¿Chivalry Dormus?"

"Oh…" dijo Chivalry, y luego tosió algo de sangre. "Veo que…aún me recuerda…Princesa Luna."

"¡Chivalry Dormus!" dijo Celestia con asombro. "Pero…tú…tú estabas…"

"Necromancia." dijo Alexander sin ánimos. "El hechicero lo revivió…y lo hizo trabajar para él."

Ambas Princesas, por primera vez se veían asustadas. Al parecer el ver a Chivalry les afectó mucho. Los demás también estaban sorprendidos.

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo Celestia.

"Ese desgraciado…" dijo Luna con un notorio enojo en su cara.

"Princesas…" dijo Chivalry, llamando la atención de ambas. "No tengo mucho tiempo…"

"¿¡Lucharon entre ustedes!?" dijo Celestia casi enojada.

"¿¡Por qué!?" agregó Luna.

"…Era necesario." dijo Alexander, nuevamente sin ánimos.

"¿A…Alexander?" Meridia preguntó algo asustada, ya que Alexander tenía la expresión parecida a cuando mató por accidente al unicornio del ataque al castillo de Canterlot.

"Pricesas…quiero hacerles…una pregunta." dijo Chivalry.

BGM: watch?v=-Z-BV8zncAM (Depths of the Night - Chrono Trigger Music Extended)

Las Princesas se acercaron hasta donde estaba Alexander, y se sentaron.

"¿Por qué?" dijo él mirando a ambas. "Hace tres años en la gran batalla…me quedé solo…en el ya inexistente…pueblo de Rock Point…defendiendo."

Las Princesas comenzaron a llorar. Alexander seguía inmóvil.

"¿Rock Point?" preguntó Shade.

"Un pueblo que lamentablemente fue destruido en su totalidad durante la batalla con el hechicero hace tres años." dijo Deirius con seriedad.

"Mi superior fue a buscar ayuda…" dijo Chivalry. "Nunca vino dicha ayuda…ponis inocentes murieron ese día…mis amigos murieron… ¡Mi familia murió!" esto último lo gritó con una expresión de enojo. "¿Por qué no mandaron ayuda? Un pequeño grupo de soldados por lo menos… pero no hicieron nada…NADA." Chivalry volvió a toser sangre.

"¡Debemos curar tus heridas!" dijo Luna.

"No servirá de nada…tengo magia negra…en mi interior…" dijo Chivalry. "Respondan la pregunta…y quedaré tranquilo."

"¿Tu…tu superior se llamaba Crimson Hoof?" preguntó con dificultad Celestia.

"…Así es."

Celestia y Luna apretaron los dientes, al parecer de enojo.

"¿Qué…ocurre?" preguntó Chivalry.

"Ese día…hace tres años." comenzó a decir Celestia. "Si vimos a Crimson Hoof…pero…"

"Mister Whooves y Starswirl descubrieron que él era un traidor." dijo Luna casi de manera cortante, haciendo que Chivalry abriera los ojos como nunca. "Incluso tuvimos que pelear contra él y otros soldados que tenía escondidos, al parecer para tendernos una trampa, pero lo derrotamos fácilmente."

Chivalry comenzó a apretar los dientes, ahora él estaba enojándose.

"¿Entonces…entonces…?" Chivalry comenzó a respirar entre cortado, y finalmente lanzó un grito de furia que todos en el lugar pudieron escuchar.

"¡M…maldita sea…! El maldito hechicero… ¡ME ENGAÑO!…me hizo creer…" Chivalry comenzó a llorar levemente. "Que ustedes me habían abandonado…que nos dejaron morir, y que…Canterlot era más…importante…"

"Crimson Hoof nunca nos dijo sobre lo que ocurría en Rock Point." dijo Celestia con pena. "¡Sé que no sirve de nada el decirlo ahora pero realmente lo sentimos!" dijo esto último con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada.

"De verdad lo sentimos…y entendemos si no nos perdonas, Chivalry Dormus…" dijo Luna.

"…No pidan perdón."

Celestia y Luna miraron sorprendidas y aun llorando a Chivalry, que cada vez hablaba con menos fuerza.

"Es bueno…saber…la verdad…de lo que…había…ocurrido." luego miró a Alexander. "Sir…Alexander." esto logró hacer que Alexander mirara a Chivalry. Él también estaba llorando.

"No te sientas…mal por lo que…pasó aquí. Ambos…tomamos una decisión…lo que debes…hacer ahora…es seguir…adelante…y atesorar…eso importante…que me dijiste que…era muy importante…para ti."

"Eso haré, Chivalry." dijo Alexander. "Fue un placer haber conocido…a un semental como tú. Aún con las circunstancias en que nos conocimos…no olvidaré tu nombre, ni tu valentía."

Chivalry comenzó a reír débilmente. "…Gracias…hazme un favor…y saluda con…un buen golpe…con Fortia…al hechicero…cuando lo…enfrenten…"

"Por supuesto." respondió Alexander.

"Debo…advertirte…los otros…campeones…no son como yo…ellos…no dudaran…en matarte…al luchar…contra ellos…"

Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

"Por cierto…Holocaust." Alexander se confundió por un momento, al igual que las Princesas.

"Ese…es su nombre…o por…lo menos…como se hace…llamar ahora."

"Holocaust…" dijo Alexander. Luego lo dijo Celestia y finalmente Luna, pero ninguno estaba tratando de ser gracioso, sino todo lo contrario, porque apretaron sus dientes con más fuerza y los tres sentían un gran enojo.

"Adiós…a todos…lamento…haberlos molestado…hasta…siempre." Chivalry cerró los ojos, y dejó de moverse. Un par de segundos después, al igual que con los tromluí, y con Pointy Sharp, comenzó a deshacerse y a transformarse en un polvo negro, lentamente y a la vista de todos. Luego una luz pillo a todos desprevenidos, tal como Alexander había visto que ocurría cuando destruía uno de los objetos. Finalmente cuando todos recuperaron la vista, ya no había nada allí.

BGM –OFF-

Todo el mundo estuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Celestia y Luna lentamente miraron a Alexander.

"… ¿Por qué…?" preguntó Celestia. "¿Por qué era necesario?"

"Él fue el que provocó la barrera que les impedía pasar antes." dijo Alexander con una voz un tanto baja. Claramente 'incómodo' no sería suficiente para describir como se sentía Alexander en estos momentos. "Él no estaba simplemente vigilando el objeto…él ERA el objeto."

"¿¡Qué!?" dijeron varios.

"Me lo dijo él. Es por eso que no había alternativa…"

Iris Pride recordó lo que Luna y Celestia le dijeron de Alexander: Que no le gustaba en realidad el pelear de esta forma.

"(Alexander…)" pensó ella con un tono casi maternal. "(Entonces así es como eres realmente…no puedo creerlo…es como mandar a un semental de buen corazón directo a la guerra. Esto no le hará bien, estoy segura.)"

Alexander se levantó, y miró al resto del grupo, con una expresión mixta de enojo y seriedad.

"Lo detendremos…lo juro."

 **[NDA: No olviden dejar su Review con su opinión/crítica sobre el capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y recuerden que este fic sigue siendo publicado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.]**


	44. XLIV: Alegría y Determinación

**[Fiuuuuí. Realmente ha pasado un buen rato desde que subí el capítulo anterior. Como saben, avisé que tardaría un poco más de lo planeado el subir este capítulo, y posiblemente lo mismo se aplique a los que siguen, pero dejenme aclararles que este fic no será descontinuado en ningún momento. La razón por la que haya pasado tanto tiene varios factores: Universidad, videojuegos, y un pequeño problema que estoy teniendo con la pagina, ya que al parecer no quiere aceptarme los archivos de World (que aceptaba sin ningún problema hasta el capítulo 43.) así que tuve que usar el metodo 'copy-n-paste' de la pagina para subir el texto.**

 **Como he dicho incontables veces en este tiempo, si hay algún error ortográfico y/o incongruencia en la historia, lo trataré de arreglar lo antes posible. Es muy probable que ahora los capitulos sean más largos que los anteriores, espero que eso no sea un problema. A veces es necesario alargarlo para lo que ocurre en la historia, así que de antemano me disculpo.**

 **Por último, como también he dicho últimamente, espero sus Reviews/Criticas respecto al capítulo y/o la historia en general. Espero que disfruten del capítulo :3]**

 **Capítulo XLIV: Alegría y Determinación.**

Hoofdeal, la ciudad del comercio…había sido recuperada. Los ciudadanos celebraron su libertad, y se reunieron para agradecer a las Princesas, a las Lanzas del Cielo, y a la Alianza Multiespecie.

"¡Es tal y como los describían!"

"¡Deben ser muy fuertes!"

"¡Muchas gracias por habernos salvado!"

"¡Estamos agradecidos!"

Las Princesas procedieron a explicar la razón de que estuvieran viajando con la Alianza Multiespecie, y la posición de Alexander, ya que todos quedaron fascinados con la capa que estaba usando. Iris quedo completamente sorprendida al saber lo que realmente estaban haciendo, y de que se detuvieron para salvar su fuerte y Hoofdeal.

Alexander lamentablemente aún no estaba del todo bien tras su combate con Chivalry Dormus, tanto física como mentalmente. Lo único que pidió, fue una habitación para descansar, así que llevaron al grupo a la posada más grande. Todos menos Alexander comenzaron a platicar y a seguir conociéndose más. Las Princesas estaban preocupadas porque Alexander aún no salía de la habitación, y ya había pasado casi una hora.

"Princesas…" dijo Iris, que se alejó del inmenso grupo conformado por la Alianza Multiespecie, y las Lanzas del Cielo que seguían hablando. "¿Aún no sale Alexander?" las Princesas negaron con la cabeza. Iris miró las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones. "No lo entiendo…tiene tanto habilidad como inteligencia, pero sufre mucho por la desgracia de otros. ¿Por qué está ayudándolas si sabe que esto no le hace bien?"

"Creo que ya es hora de que sepas otro detalle, Iris Pride." dijo Celestia.

"¿Podrías ir a buscar a Bantos? Esto es algo que ambos deben saber." dijo Luna.

.

.

.

.

Alexander estaba en su habitación designada. En parte estaba descansando por la lucha en el fuerte y la que tuvieron en la entrada y sector central de Hoofdeal, pero también quería meditar un poco sobre lo que está haciendo.

Iris Pride subió al pasillo del segundo piso, y estaba por abrir la puerta de Alexander, pero logró escuchar algo antes de tocar la puerta.

"¿Qué pasara si se vuelve costumbre?"

Iris se detuvo al escuchar eso. Desde el otro lado, Alexander estaba hablando con Dory y Mogu.

"(No lo será.)" dijo Dory mentalmente. "(Puedo sentir que tienes muchas dudas en tu interior, pero hay una parte que sigue firme y que es la que te impulsa a seguir, la que te pide volver a ver a Fluttershy, porque aunque no sea lo mejor, es lo más correcto que puedes hacer.)"

"Realmente me habría gustado que Chivalry se nos hubiera unido. No quería que terminara de esa forma…" dijo Alexander con poco ánimo.

(Chivalry fue interrumpido de su descanso eterno-kupo) dijo Mogu mentalmente. (Desde un principio el no debió ser revivido con Necromancia-kupo. Lo que me sorprende es que haya tenido conciencia de lo que hacía, al punto de tener aún los conceptos del honor y la desgracia-kupo, pero al mismo tiempo obedeciendo a su maestro-kupo.)

"Tampoco lo entiendo del todo…" dijo Alexander. "Se supone que los que usan la Necromancia pueden manipular a los seres que traen de la muerte. Pero por alguna razón Chivalry tenía la consciencia de recordar su muerte y su encuentro con el hechicero." Alexander soltó un suspiro. "Puedo apostar mi vida incluso, a que los tres campeones restantes también son objetos…no sé si pueda hacer lo mismo tres veces más."

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Iris Pride, que pilló desprevenido a Alexander.

"Entonces déjanos ayudarte la próxima vez." dijo ella.

"¿Estuviste escuchando?" preguntó Alexander, aunque sin enojo.

"Lo lamento, no quería espiar. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y comenzaste a decir esas cosas, aunque solo te oía a ti. Pareciera como si estuvieras hablando con alguien más."

"Con Dory y con Mogu. Ellos me hablan de manera interna y con telepatía, es por eso que probablemente no hayas escuchado lo que me decían."

"Oh." Iris se sorprendió. "Sabía de Dory, pero no de este 'Mogu' del que hablas.

(Hola-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"Te está saludando en este momento." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Es un ser que representa la magia Breezie que tengo en mi interior."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Básicamente puedo hablar con mi magia."

"Vaya…eso es algo…único." dijo ella sin poder encontrar algo más que decir, luego comenzó a sonreír, y se acercó hasta el humano.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco mejor." respondió Alexander. "No te estoy dando la mejor impresión de líder. ¿Cierto?"

"Te diría con mucho gusto que sí, pero debido a que literalmente no eres de esta época, es entendible."

Alexander se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y miró fijamente a Iris.

"¿Las Princesas te dijeron de dónde venimos Shade y yo?" Iris asintió con la cabeza. "Pues tal como te dijeron ellas, yo vengo de un futuro en donde ya no hay conflictos de este tipo. Ataques a la Princesa siguen habiendo, pero no como lo que he visto aquí. Nadie se trata de matar a hachazos, espadazos o lanzazos de donde venimos."

"Debe ser un excelente lugar para vivir." dijo con gusto Iris.

"Y estás en lo cierto." dijo Alexander. "Cuando todo esto termine, Shade y yo volveremos a nuestra época y a nuestros días pacíficos, hasta que algún tonto villano quiera nuevamente hacer algo estúpido, en ese caso tendré que actuar junto con Shade y mis amigas." terminó riendo con lo último.

"Me cuesta superar el hecho de que un ser que no fue entrenado para la guerra me haya superado."

"La vida siempre te puede sorprender de formas que no esperas." dijo Alexander.

Iris cambió su rostro a uno más serio.

"Alexander. Debo disculparme contigo."

"¿Y eso sería por?"

"Por juzgarte solo por tu género." respondió ella. "Desde pequeña. Muchos se burlaron de mí cuando decía que sería una gran guerrera. Muchas veces durante mi vida incluso fui humillada por otros sementales que tenían más estatus. Mi cabeza se llenó de pensamientos sobre derrotar a esos seres y demostrarles lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser."

"Bueno, ERES fuerte." dijo Alexander.

"Pero al mismo tiempo comencé a pensar lo mismo de cualquier ser que fuera masculino. Y me puse como objetivo ser la guerrera más poderosa en Equestria." luego miró a Alexander con una sonrisa. "No muchos tienen los mismos ideales que tú Alexander. Su búsqueda era más importante, y aun así tú como líder decidiste ayudarnos."

"¿Y quedarme sin hacer nada cuando claramente puedo ayudar? No gracias."

"Muchos soldados, incluso algunos que sirven a las Princesas, tienen objetivos como fama, riquezas, poder…muy pocos entienden el verdadero valor y peso de su trabajo y deber."

"Mantener la paz y proteger al indefenso. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander. Iris asintió.

"Así es. Sir Alexander Woodgate." Iris en ese momento hizo una reverencia. "Eres un ser digno de admirar, y tienes mi respeto, por no mencionar mi agradecimiento por tu ayuda y la de la Alianza Multiespecie. ¿Hay alguna manera de pagarles este acto de valentía y respeto?"

Alexander tuvo una idea.

"Creo que hay una."

.

.

.

.

Los dos grupos seguían relajándose en el salón principal de la posada ya que era de noche. Recuperar el fuerte y la ciudad llevó todo el día, y pidieron tener algo de privacidad, por lo que los aldeanos respetaron su decisión. Todos notaron como Alexander e Iris bajaron a unirse. Shade y los demás se acercaron de inmediato.

"¿Cómo te sientes Alex?"

"Mucho mejor." dijo Alexander.

"¿No estuvieron haciendo algo indebido ustedes dos o sí?" preguntó Meridia con un rostro burlesco y con una voz bromista, y haciendo que Alexander e Iris casi perdieran el equilibrio.

"¿D-disculpa?" dijo Iris algo sonrojada.

"Jaaajaja. Queeee gracioso." dijo Alexander en un tono sarcástico. "En realidad venía para anunciarles que Iris temporalmente será un miembro más de la Alianza Multiespecie."

Esta noticia alegró a varios, y las Lanzas del Cielo comenzaron a felicitar a su capitana, algunas con mucha emoción golpeaban el suelo con sus cascos. Esto era algo que Alexander encontró curioso.

"Nos ayudará hasta que terminemos nuestra búsqueda." dijo Alexander, dándole espacio para presentarse.

"Ya saben que mi nombre es Iris Pride, y que soy la capitana de las Lanzas del Cielo. Ahora soy una más del equipo, y espero que nos llevemos bien durante nuestra búsqueda."

Todos, desde Shade hasta las Princesas le dieron la bienvenida y la recibieron con alegría. Alexander notó que Sunny Yellow se estaba acercando a Iris.

"Yo me encargaré de las Lanzas del Cielo hasta que regreses." dijo Sunny. Luego le dio el espacio a una de las yeguas, que traía algo para Iris.

"Oh chicas…" dijo Iris con alegría.

"Esa es…" dijo Alexander reconociendo el objeto.

"Así es." dijo Sunny Yellow. "Esta es Hura. Nosotras hemos tenido esta Lanza, que la Comandante Hurricane nos obsequió como muestra de respeto, desde antes de la unión de las tribus." luego con su magia se la acercó a Iris Pride. "Es momento de que tú la uses, Iris."

Iris con cuidado tomó la lanza con sus cascos, haciendo pensar a Alexander cómo lo hacía, y la levantó hacia arriba.

"Juro que mientras esta lanza, Hura, esté conmigo, será usada para el bien común, y nunca para dañar a los inocentes." Finalmente Iris miró a Alexander con una sonrisa. "Espero ver más de tus estrategias en acción…líder."

"Pues ya es oficial. Bienvenida a la manada." dijo Alexander con alegría.

 ***Me alegra saber que tendrán más ayuda ahora***

Una voz conocida para algunos y desconocida para otras habló de la nada. De la capa que estaba usando Alexander, un pedazo se salió, y comenzó a flotar hasta al frente de él, y los demás se alejaron para darle espacio. En segundos, pudieron ver la imagen de Galaxia, haciendo pensar a Alexander que era como ver una especie de holograma.

BGM: watch?v=CkCepD1V68Y (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword- Gate of Time [EXTENDED])

 ***Buenas noches a todos*** dijo Galaxia, que se podía ver completamente, pero como Alexander seguía pensando, de la misma manera en la que se ve un holograma. Todas las yeguas de las Lanzas del Cielo hicieron una reverencia.

"¿Cómo…puedes mandar tu imagen hasta aquí?" preguntó Alexander.

"Oh ya sabes. Solo hace falta un poco de imaginación y una pizca de magia." dijo una voz que Alexander reconoció de inmediato, y apareciendo al lado de Galaxia, un poni conocido y con lentes estilo Steampunk miró con una sonrisa a todos.

"Encantado hermosas yeguas. Tú también grandulón. Soy Mister Whooves, un campeón de Canterlot."

"¿Cómo está todo por allá Whooves?" preguntó Alexander.

"No tienen de que preocuparse." respondió Whooves. "Junto con el Barbudo, Extreme Gust y la ayuda de las líderes de cada tribu, no ha habido problemas."

"¿Y qué hay de ti Galaxia?" preguntó Alexander sorprendiendo a Iris y a todas las otras yeguas de las Lanzas del Cielo por decirle su nombre de manera informal. "¿Te sientes mejor que antes?"

"¿Ha recuperado más sus fuerzas mi Reina?" preguntó Clover Clever.

Galaxia asintió con la cabeza.

 ***Debo asumir que otro objeto fue destruido, porque ahora mis limitaciones son mucho menores que antes. Ahora me es posible, entre otras cosas, el poder comunicarme de esta manera con ustedes, y ya estoy en mejores condiciones en general***

"Estás en lo correcto." dijo Alexander con los ojos cerrados y serio. Galaxia y Mister Whooves notaron esto y preguntaron qué ocurría. Celestia y Luna le informaron a la Reina y a Whooves lo que había pasado.

 ***Chivalry Dormus…*** dijo Galaxia con pena. ***Espero que ahora esté descansando como lo merece***

"Yo conocí a Chivalry…" dijo Mister Whooves. "Era simpático, y hacía siempre lo correcto. Gracias por darle el descanso que merece nuevamente Alexander, y espero que como dijo mi Reina…que descanse como todo guerrero lo haría."

"También lo espero." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "¿Alguna noticia con los objetos que estaban preparando?"

"¡Oh es cierto!" dijo Whooves con alegría. "Ya están listos." Whooves mostró con uno de sus cascos lo que parecía ser un amuleto, que tenía el diseño del pin de Alexander. Esto hizo que el humano revisara su chaqueta, ya que había olvidado que tenía puesto el pin durante todo este tiempo. Milagrosamente el pin seguía allí.

"Cuando vuelvan a Canterlot se los daremos para que puedan estar sin problemas frente a otros tipos que tengan esos pequeños orbes que debilitan todo a su paso. Me tomé la libertad de usar el símbolo de tu pin para el diseño."

"Es muy bueno saber eso." dijo Celestia acercándose al centro, y luego miró a Alexander. "¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento?"

Alexander sacó la brújula, y ahora había dos flechas, ambas por el color indicaban que era posible llegar hasta los objetos. Una apuntaba al sur, y la otra apuntaba al noreste.

"El sur y el noreste." dijo Alexander. "¿Algún lugar conocido en esas direcciones?"

"Si seguimos al sur…" dijo Cré, parándose encima de la cabeza de Lauren. "Llegaremos a mi pueblo natal y capital de los Breezies: Síscéal."

"Al noreste de aquí, se encuentra la ruta de acceso hacia Rainysight." dijo Swift Strike.

"Ahora que lo pienso, estamos cerca." dijo Golden Lilat.

 ***Les recomendaría ir primero a Síscéal*** dijo Galaxia. ***Y después ir a Rainysight. Es la ruta más conveniente***

"Tiene razón." dijo Alexander. "Pues esas serán nuestras próximas destinaciones." luego miró a Galaxia. "¿Es posible el pedir algo Galaxia?"

 ***¿Qué cosa?***

"¿Podemos quedarnos mañana en Hoofdeal y partir el día siguiente?"

Esta pregunta pilló desprevenido a varios, incluso a las Princesas.

"Entiendo perfectamente si me dices que no, después de todo esta búsqueda es importante, pero…" Alexander bajó un poco su cabeza. "Me gustaría explorar un poco la ciudad. Comer tranquilamente algo de la comida que sirven. Saber un poco del lugar…quiero relajarme un poco de lo que hemos hecho últimamente."

"Si me permite, Reina Galaxia…" dijo Meridia acercándose. "Las últimas horas no han sido las mejores para Alexander. Durante nuestro viaje, incluso antes de que yo me uniera al grupo, él ha tomado decisiones importantes y que han salvado la vida de varios, incluyendo la mía." luego miró a Alexander. "Si no se detiene por un momento, esto comenzara a dañarlo, por dentro."

El grupo comenzó a recordar todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora, y encontraron la razón en lo que Meridia estaba diciendo. Es demasiada carga la que ha tenido Alexander hasta el momento. Iris y las Princesas se sorprendieron un poco por la manera en que Meridia describió a Alexander.

"(También pienso lo mismo)" dijo Dory llamando la atención de todos. "(Hemos hablado mucho sobre esto. Alex está haciendo cosas que nunca pensó hacer, y que en un principio, nunca debió haber hecho. Siento que se merece un día para descansar.)"

"Es tu elección Galaxia." dijo Alexander.

La Reina comenzó a sonreír.

 ***No tengo problemas con eso*** la respuesta honestamente alegró mucho a Alexander. ***Sin embargo, la protectora y gobernante de Síscéal se ha contactado conmigo, y sabiendo de la Alianza, de los objetos y de Alexander, me ha dicho que le gustaría conocerlos. Si ocurre alguna urgencia les avisaré, y deberán partir cuanto antes***

"Por supuesto." respondió Alexander. "No hay problema."

 ***Eso es todo. Les deseo el mejor de los descansos para esta noche*** El 'holograma' desapareció, y el pedazo de la capa que se había salido volvió a su lugar.

BGM –OFF-

"Bueno, será mejor prepararnos para dormir." dijo Lauren, y como un encantamiento, todos comenzaban a irse a sus habitaciones designadas.

'Ayúdenla…'

Alexander se detuvo al instante, porque juró haber escuchado algo.

"(Dory…)" comenzó a decir Alexander que estaba tratando de ver algo. "(¿Sentiste eso?)"

"(Lo escuché en tu mente, fue muy bajo…parecía como si una voz hubiera dicho algo.)" dijo Dory tratando de reconocer lo que había escuchado. "(Es como si estuviera lejos, pero tratando de ser notado por algún ser.)"

'Por favor…'

"(Muy bien. Esta vez sí escuché algo.)" dijo Alexander que comenzó a mirar para ambos lados.

(Que extraño-kupo. Como puedo saber lo que piensas, también lo escuché-kupo) dijo Mogu. (Es como si algún ser estuviera tratando de comunicarse contigo-kupo.)

"(Pero...)" dijo Alexander. (¿Qué es lo que quiere?)

'Afuera…'

"(¿Afuera?)" pensó Alexander dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Celestia.

"No es nada." dijo Alexander. "Adelántense ustedes. Saldré un rato." Alexander inmediatamente abrió la puerta de la posada y salió junto con Dory.

Celestia iba a subir a su habitación, pero al notar que su hermana miraba con seriedad la puerta, se detuvo.

"¿Ocurre algo Luna?"

"Hace un momento, pude sentir una voz." dijo Luna. "Definitivamente era un animal."

"¿Y qué dijo?" preguntó Celestia.

"Que ayudáramos, al parecer a una yegua porque dijo 'ayúdenla'." luego Luna miro a su hermana. "Dijo que estaba afuera."

Celestia entendió ahora la situación.

"¿Quieres decir…?"

"Así es hermana." dijo Luna, que volvió a mirar la puerta. "Alexander fue capaz de escuchar, aunque no perfectamente, la voz de un animal."

Mientras ambas seguían algo preocupadas, en el exterior por donde está el techo de la posada, un búho estaba observando la ciudad, y específicamente, en la dirección en la que Alexander salió corriendo. Dicho búho era de un purpura muy claro.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=fP5JgeyrQ04 (Howling Whistling Wind 7 Hours Long)

Alexander salió con Dory para buscar el origen de esa sensación que los tenía algo incómodos. La noche era especialmente helada, tanto que Dory se refugió al interior de la chaqueta de Alexander.

"Escuché que algo dijo 'afuera'…" dijo Alexander. "Pero… ¿Mmmm?"

"Puedo sentir algo ahora." dijo Dory.

Ya era tarde, así que no había nadie afuera. En el futuro hay algunas personas, o en este caso ponis, que están afuera de noche, pero en la época en donde está ahora Alexander, quedarse afuera en la noche es peligroso.

Sin embargo, Alexander notó una pequeña forma azul a lo lejos. Eso significaba un aura, y eso significaba que posiblemente algún poni estaba ahí.

Alexander siguió corriendo, y cada vez veía más grande la forma azul.

"El azul era…" decía Alexander mientras corría.

"(Tristeza.)" dijo Dory.

Siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a un callejón. La forma azul estaba al fondo, y estaba al otro lado de una muralla. Alexander comenzó a caminar hasta la pared. El lugar parecía una calle normal. No había ningún alma en el lugar ni algún detalle que pareciera sospechoso. Solamente el sonido del fuerte viento estaba sonando con claridad.

"Quién eres…" se decía a si mismo Alexander mientras cruzaba para el otro lado.

En el momento en que Alexander pasó al otro lado, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y sintió un dolor tremendo en su corazón.

A unos metros de él, había una potrilla del tamaño de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, que claramente con solo verla se podía notar que no solo está helándose con el viento que había, sino que tenía signos de haber sido golpeada, o de que se ha golpeado varias veces. Estaba temblando a una velocidad que Alexander nunca había visto. Era una unicornio con el mismo color de pelaje blanco que Celestia, pero estaba manchado por la suciedad en todo su cuerpo. Su crin con rulos que estaban en un horrible estado y cola eran naranjos, y lo que más le dolió a Alexander, era que estaba llorando.

Dory inmediatamente supo lo que Alexander estaba pensando, y lo que iba a hacer, así que aguantó el frío y saltó al suelo. Alexander se sacó la chaqueta sin importarle que le diera frío, agarró a la pequeña tapándola con la chaqueta, dejó que Dory se subiera a su hombro derecho, y comenzó a correr devuelta a la posada. La pequeña con suerte sabía lo que estaba pasando. Muy lentamente giró su cabeza, y vio a una extraña criatura con desesperación en su rostro, y a un erizo que nunca había visto en su vida.

Mientras corría, Alexander escuchó una vez más la voz que había hecho que él saliera de la posada, mientras sin que se diera cuenta, cierto búho estaba volando arriba de él.

'Gracias…'

La pequeña fue vencida por el dolor y aparente cansancio, ya que cerró los ojos, quedando inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

Lentamente, la pequeña comenzó a abrir los ojos: Estaba oscuro. Después de unos segundos, logró saber que la razón era que algo estaba tapándole la visión. Trató de levantarse, pero aún no despertaba del todo, luego un detalle muy notable para ella hizo que rápidamente levantara la cabeza: No estaba en la calle.

"Oh. ¿Despertaste?" Escuchó una voz desconocida para ella, y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazada por otro ser, ya que cuando pudo ver lo que era, definitivamente no era poni.

La pequeña se quedó completamente quieta al ver al otro ser, totalmente desconocido para ella, pero le extrañó que le estaba sonriendo de una forma muy cariñosa.

"Tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño." dijo el ser. "Estás en una posada, en mi habitación."

BGM: watch?v=GVIwlbZ3nsQ (Kirby's Pad - Kirby's Epic Yarn Music Extended)

La pequeña comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, y efectivamente estaba en una habitación.

"Puede que estés muy confundida, pero te pido que lo tomes con calma." le dijo el ser. La pequeña lentamente se salió de la chaqueta que cubría su cuerpo, y se sentó en la cama en la que ella y el otro ser estaban. Examinó su cuerpo, notando muchos detalles importantes: Ya no sentía frío, de hecho estaba muy cómoda cuando despertó. Su cuerpo estaba limpio, ya no tenía la suciedad que tenía antes. Ya no estaba herida, ya que antes al parecer tenía moretones y golpes.

"Cuando te vi en la calle en esa condición…no podía dejarte allí." dijo el ser. "Te traje a la posada, y con ayuda de unos amigos, te quitamos la suciedad, te curamos las heridas y yo me encargué de mantenerte cómoda mientras dormías."

La pequeña miraba al ser con una expresión mixta de curiosidad y sorpresa. Lentamente se acercó hasta el ser, mirándolo por unos segundos.

"G…gra…gracias." logró decir la pequeña.

"No hay de qué." dijo el ser. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Joyful…Sunrise." dijo la pequeña. "¿Puedo…saber su nombre?"

"Por supuesto." le dijo el ser. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate."

"Mucho gusto…señor Alexander." dijo la pequeña. Alexander estaba aguantando apenas lo adorable de la criaturita.

"Nada de señor, que tengo veinticuatro años." dijo él de manera amigable. "Sir Alexander estaría mejor, o incluso solo Alexander."

"Entonces…Alexander." dijo la pequeña, lentamente comenzando a sonreír.

En ese momento el estómago de la pequeña hizo ruido, indicando que tenía hambre.

"L-lo siento…"

"No te preocupes. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, por eso…" Alexander de un mueble que tenía cerca tomó un plato con un pedazo de torta. "Te traje esto."

La pequeña vio muy sorprendida la torta, y miró a Alexander.

"¿P-para…mí?"

"Para ti." dijo el humano.

La pequeña Joyful Sunrise tomó los servicios del plato y comenzó a comer. Alexander estaba viendo feliz como la pequeña comía.

La puerta de Alexander se abrió con suavidad, revelando a Swift Strike que se veía algo preocupada, pero al ver a la pequeña comenzó a sonreír.

"Ya despertó." dijo ella de manera alegre. "Estaba preocupada." Swift Strike se acercó a la pequeña y a Alexander.

"Dory con el frío se durmió rápidamente, así que agradezco que tú, Lauren y las Princesas me hayan ayudado cuando llegué."

"No tienes que agradecer nada Alexander." dijo Strike mirando a la pequeña. "Debo decir que realmente agradezco que la hayas encontrado."

La pequeña Sunrise notó a Strike, y quedó boquiabierta cuando vio la hermosa figura y colores de la aquaponi.

"Hola." dijo Sunrise mientras seguía admirando a Strike.

"Hola pequeña." respondió Strike. "Espero que hayas descansado un poco y que estés mejor."

"Es muy bonita señorita." dijo Sunrise.

"Oh, muchas gracias." dijo Strike comenzando a sonreír.

"Ya me decidí." dijo Alexander sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña. "Mañana pasaré el día acompañando a Joyful Sunrise."

"¿En serio?" preguntó la pequeña.

"Por supuesto." dijo Alexander. "Tengo un día libre después de todo."

Strike en su mente pensó en algo que por un segundo se avergonzó, pero debía intentarlo, después de todo se sentía parcialmente atraída por Alexander, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta de conocerlo mejor en otras áreas que no sean las de combate.

"Alexander…" comenzó a decir ella algo nerviosa. "¿Podría…acompañarlos también?"

"¿De verdad? ¿Quieres acompañarnos?" dijo Alexander sorprendido.

"Por supuesto." dijo Strike. "También estoy preocupada por la pequeña. Además sería una buena oportunidad de cambiar de aire y ver la ciudad. Estoy de acuerdo cuando dijiste que había que calmarnos un poco y descansar."

Alexander lo pensó por un momento, pero rápidamente comenzó a sonreír.

"Claro. No hay problema."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana, Celestia había levantado el sol, y entre las hembras y algunos de los machos prepararon el desayuno en la posada, ya que ahora solo estaban los miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie porque las Lanzas del Cielo debían limpiar y ordenar su fuerte tras la lucha.

"Listo." dijo Nakama. "Desayuno para…" el unicornio comenzó a contar los platos, pero… "¿Catorce? ¿Acaso conté mal?"

"No. No lo hiciste." dijo Luna comenzando a reír. "Durante la noche tuvimos a una pequeña invitada que necesitaba atención inmediata."

"¿Es por eso que escuché ruidos anoche?" preguntó Deirius. "Pude oír muchos pasos."

"Yo también sentí mucho ruido." dijo Iris.

"Ya conocerán a nuestra invitada de honor." dijo Swift Strike. "Cuando baje con Alexander. Asegúrense de sorprenderla."

"Estoy segura de que se sorprenderá con todos nosotros." dijo Celestia. "Ahora acérquense a la mesa. Estos emparedados no se comerán solos."

Finalmente Alexander estaba bajando. En su hombro tenía a Dory que estaba invisible, y en su cabeza, estaba la pequeña, que estaba encima de la cabeza de Alexander, agarrándose para no caer.

BGM: watch?v=aVq7P8GDO84 (Fire Emblem 12 - Soldier's Daily Lives (Extended))

"Muy bien, pequeña Sunrise. Llegó la hora de la verdad." dijo Alexander con un tono desafiante. "Hora de conocer a mis amigos y compañeros."

En el momento en que Joyful Sunrise vio no solamente que eran varios, sino que también eran varios tipos de ponis diferentes, quedó boquiabierta y con unos ojos brillantes llenos de admiración, que hizo que todos comenzaran a reír.

Todos estaban en la mesa, preparándose para comer, y Alexander les llamó la atención a todos. Finalmente miró a la pequeña Sunrise, y ella supo que hacer.

"Mi… ¡Mi nombre es Joyful Sunrise!" dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo en su voz. "¡M-mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos!"

"Mi nombre es Warm Shade." dijo Shade mirando a la pequeña, y luego se transformó en ella. "Mucho gusto." le dijo con la voz de la pequeña, y luego volvió a su forma original, dejando anonadada a Sunrise.

"Mucho gusto pequeña Sunrise." dijo Deirius. "Mi nombre es Deirius, proveniente del asentamiento de los ciervos: Deerlonias."

"Mi nombre es Lauren." dijo Lauren con una sonrisa. "Yo ayude a curar tus heridas, es un placer."

"Muchas gracias señorita Lauren." agradeció Sunrise.

"No hay de que mi pequeña poni." respondió Lauren con una sonrisa.

"¡Mi nombre es Cré!" dijo la breezie posándose en la nariz de Sunrise y haciéndola reír. "¡Mucho gusto!"

"Mi nombre es Nakama, pequeña Sunrise." dijo Nakama con una sonrisa. "Mucho gusto."

"Yo soy Golden Lilat, aquaponi." dijo Lilat saludando con uno de sus cascos. "Creo que ya conociste a mi amiga Swfit Strike."

"¿Dormiste bien pequeña?" preguntó Strike con una sonrisa. Sunrise asintió con la cabeza.

"Dormir en los…" Sunrise puso uno de sus cascos en su 'mentón', pensando en una palabra, que Alexander sabía.

"Brazos." dijo el humano.

"Eso, brazos." dijo la pequeña. "Dormir en los brazos de Alexander fue muy placentero." Meridia comenzó a sonreír y mirar a Alexander. Luna y Celestia también sonrieron. Strike e Iris se sorprendieron. Alexander comenzó a reír, agradeciendo el halago.

"Mi nombre pequeña Sunrise, es Meridia Araignée, pero puedes decirme Mery." dijo la aracnoponi con una sonrisa. Sunrise no se veía asustada, se veía más bien confundida.

"Créeme Sunrise, cuando te digo que Mery es mucho más cariñosa de lo que aparenta." dijo Alexander. "No te extrañes si comienza a abrazarte en algún momento."

La pequeña comenzó a sonreírle a Meridia.

"Mucho gusto señorita Mery." Meridia con esto puso sus patas delanteras en sus mejillas y su expresión tuvo un cambio completo. Alexander recuerda haber visto esa misma expresión en Rainbow Dash una vez.

"¡No puedo creerlo es tan adorable!" dijo Meridia mientras giraba su cabeza ligeramente de un lado para otro, haciendo reír a todos.

"¡Pequeña! Mi nombre es Bantos Greathoof. Es un placer." dijo Bantos de manera animada. Sunrise observó por unos momentos al ausequino, sorprendida claramente por su tamaño.

"Es un placer pequeña Sunrise." dijo Iris saludando con uno de sus cascos. "Mi nombre es Iris Pride. Capitana de las Lanzas del Cielo."

"¡Oh! ¡Señorita Iris! Es un placer conocerla!" dijo animadamente Sunrise. "¡Todos hablan de usted y las demás pegasos!"

"Es bueno que hasta los pequeños sepan de nosotros." dijo Pride con una sonrisa.

"Y para finalizar…las gobernantes de Equestria." dijo Alexander como si nada.

Sunrise por un momento se quedó sonriendo, pero sin procesar esa última parte.

"… ¿Qué?" dijo ella.

"Así es, pequeña Joyful Sunrise." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa. "Yo soy la Princesa Celestia, una de las dos gobernantes de Equestria. Es un placer."

"Y yo, querida Sunrise." dijo Luna imitando la acción de su hermana. "Soy la Princesa Luna, segunda gobernante de Equestria. Es un gusto conocerte."

Sunrise estaba honestamente fascinada. Sigue sin creer en donde está en estos momentos. Inmediatamente un pensamiento inundó su mente.

"Un momento…" ella abrió completamente sus ojos. "Ustedes…ustedes son…" el grupo no pudo evitar reír nuevamente.

"¿¡La Alianza Multiespecie!?"

"Correcto." dijo Alexander. "Y yo soy el líder. Realmente nos estamos haciendo populares."

"¡Wooooooooooooooooooooow! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De verdad son ustedes!" La pequeña sunrise no pudo contener la emoción, y comenzó a saltar en su asiento, acción que sorprendió a Alexander.

"Ahora que ya nos presentamos… ¡Hora de comer!" dijo Alexander casi como una orden, y todos comenzaron a disfrutar su desayuno.

"Como en este día descansaremos, son libres de ver los alrededores del pueblo, pero deben volver a una hora apropiada a la posada. ¿Está bien?" dijo Alexander.

Todos dieron respuestas mixtas, todas positivas.

"¿Y qué harás tú Alexander?" preguntó Celestia.

"Pasaré el día con Sunrise y Strike." Meridia e Iris pusieron atención a esto.

"¿Oh? ¿Vas a ir a la ciudad con ellas?" preguntó Luna.

"Ese es el plan." dijo Alexander mientras él y todos seguían comiendo. "Realmente quiero ver Hoofdeal. Es como ver el área de ventas de Ponyville, pero con el tamaño de una ciudad." luego miró a Sunrise. "Oh por cierto Sunrise, debes conocer a mi mascota."

"Oh…Recuerdo haber visto un erizo anoche." dijo Sunrise, recordando no con mucho ánimo aquél momento.

"(Ese erizo soy yo.)" fue la respuesta de Dory que sorprendió a Sunrise. Dory quitó su invisibilidad, y Sunrise pudo ver de cerca a la erizo. "(Soy Dory, la mascota de Alex. Es un gusto el conocerte.)"

"¿Cómo…puede hablar sin mover la boca?" preguntó Sunrise nuevamente sorprendida.

"Dejémoslo en que ella tiene la habilidad de hacerlo." dijo Alexander. "Preparate Sunrise, porque daremos una vuelta por la ciudad."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=yn-QbNksp4c (Daily Life - Xenoblade Chronicles Music Extended)

"Entonces pequeña Sunrise. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir primero?"

"Creo que podríamos ir a ver las prendas que venden en la ciudad." sugirió Strike.

"¿Te parece bien Sunrise?" preguntó Alexander.

"Claro." dijo la pequeña.

"Decidido entonces. ¿Podrías guiarnos hasta allí?"

Joyful Sunrise, que estaba encima de la cabeza de Alexander al igual que cuando desayunaron, apuntó con sus cascos en la dirección correcta.

"¡Por allí!"

"A la orden." dijo Alexander.

Mientras caminaban, Strike estaba pensando en lo que ha visto hasta el momento.

"(No pensé que se llevara tan bien con los pequeños. Cuesta mucho ver eso en un ser que está batallando junto con las Princesas. Esa amabilidad…también es muy rara de ver en estos tiempos.)"

El trio llamaba la atención de varios. Alexander no llevó su capa porque de llevarla tal vez no los dejarían en paz. Algunos ciudadanos incluso entendieron el mensaje de que ellos querían disfrutar del día como cualquier otro ser común.

Después de un rato caminando, llegaron hasta una zona con varios puestos distintos, pero Alexander estaba buscando uno específico, por lo que estuvieron otro rato caminando.

¿De qué color te gustaría tu prenda?" preguntó Alexander.

"¿P-prenda? Pero no trajimos dinero…" dijo ella. "Me basta con ver. Nunca en realidad pensé en-"

"No voy a repetir la pregunta. Tengo dinero y pienso gastarlo." dijo en un tono amistoso Alexander.

Sunrise hizo exactamente lo mismo que hace Fluttershy a veces: Hacer un círculo imaginario en el piso con sus cascos y bajar un poco su rostro, tratando de ocultarlo con su crin. Strike veía con total alegría la escena.

"…siempre me ha gustado el color naranjo."

Alexander comenzó a mirar el lugar, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Volvió un par de minutos después con una prenda parecida a la de Clover, pero era de color naranjo con algunos detalles en blanco en los bordes.

"Es el único que había en tu talla. Espero te guste." dijo Alexander algo nervioso.

"¿P-para…mi?" preguntó Sunrise sorprendida.

"Claro. Te verás más cool con esas prendas. Cierta amiga mía en Ponyville te diría lo mismo." dijo Alexander.

"Yo…esto…" Sunrise en su cara no podía contener la alegría, ya que tenía una sonrisa que quería formarse. "¡Muchas gracias!"

"No hay de qué." luego miró un puesto de comida que había no lejos de donde estaban. "Hemos estado caminando por unas horas. ¿Quieren comer algo? Yo invito."

Tanto Strike como Sunrise sonrieron y estuvieron de acuerdo. Al llegar claramente llamaron la atención, y el dueño del puesto reconoció a Alexander y a Strike como miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie, y les preparó un lugar para comer de inmediato.

"¡Está delicioso!" dijo Sunrise que ahora estaba usando su traje.

"No pensé que volvería a comer espagueti. ¿Cómo es que pueden prepararlo en esta época?" dijo Alexander.

"A mí no me mires. Yo solo disfruto de la comida." dijo Strike sonriendo. Mientras seguían comiendo, Strike quiso hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a su líder.

"¿Has tratado con pequeños antes?"

"En la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, por un momento tuve que ver a una potrilla mucho menor, su nombre es Pumpkin Cake."

"¿Y cómo fue que encontraste a Sunrise?"

"Bueno…antes de irnos a dormir…escuché algo." Strike no entendió al principio porque puso una expresión de duda. "Una voz dijo que alguien necesitaba ayuda afuera, y salí a investigar. El resto ya sabes cómo fue." dijo Alexander mirando a la pequeña que seguía comiendo su plato, con una sonrisa.

"Me cuesta creer que un ser con habilidades estratégicas y de combate como tú, pueda ser tan bondadoso y amable como en estos momentos."

"Odio la guerra." dijo Alexander de inmediato. "Solo trae sufrimiento y desesperación." luego Alexander miró a Strike. "El haber encontrado a Sunrise y estar con ella en estos momentos me hizo darme cuenta de algo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Estoy contento." dijo Alexander. "En estos momentos, me siento feliz. Por haberla encontrado, y por estar compartiendo con ella en estos momentos."

Strike miró a la pequeña, y esta miro a ambos de vuelta.

"Los pequeños siempre traen alegría. ¿No lo crees?"

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Alexander. "Pero también puedo ver que esto es en parte la razón por la que continuamos nuestra búsqueda." esto llamó la atención de Strike. "Cosas como esta, me hacen ver que está valiendo la pena el hacer esto."

Alexander encontró este momento el indicado para hablar un tema que quería aclarar con Sunrise desde el principio.

"Sunrise. Me gustaría saber algo."

"Claro."

"Realmente no quiero incomodarte con esto, pero es necesario que lo sepamos." Alexander se puso serio. "¿Por qué estabas en la calle y en semejantes condiciones cuando te encontré?"

"…" Sunrise inmediatamente dejó de sonreír y miró para otro lado.

Alexander suspiró, sabiendo que esto no iba a ser fácil. Strike también sabía que había que resolver este problema.

"No voy a forzarte a que me digas sobre tu vida personal Sunrise…pero hay cosas que necesito saber." dijo Alexander. "¿Tienes un hogar al cuál volver?"

Sunrise se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Estás diciéndonos la verdad?" preguntó Strike. Sunrise miró a ambos y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Algún familiar con el que puedas volver?" preguntó Alexander.

"…No. Ya no." dijo ella. Alexander cerró los ojos y se vio pensativo.

"Estás siendo sincera con nosotros. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander.

"¿Por qué no me creen?" preguntó Sunrise.

"Quiero estar totalmente seguro de lo que nos dices. Debo saberlo para tomar una decisión."

"…" Sunrise miró decidida a Alexander. "Mi madre…mi madre ya no está aquí."

"¿Quieres decir…?" Strike tenía miedo de preguntarlo porque Sunrise es solo una potrilla.

"Entonces solamente eres tú." dijo Alexander, entendiendo que evitó hablar del padre y más a fondo de su madre por alguna razón. "No quiero preguntar por las heridas y golpes que tenías cuando te encontré. Eso es parte del pasado. Un pasado que quiero que olvides."

Sunrise miró al humano algo confundida.

"¿Por qué?"

"Si lo que me dices es cierto, y realmente confío en ti Sunrise, entonces ya tomé mi decisión."

"¿En qué estás pensando Alexander?" preguntó Strike sin saber lo que planeaba Alexander.

"Quiero que Sunrise venga con nosotros."

Esto tomó por sorpresa a las dos. Strike luego miró a la pequeña, y ella estaba mirando a Alexander levemente boquiabierta.

"¿Quieres que nos acompañe en nuestro viaje?"

"Por lo menos hasta que volvamos a Canterlot." dijo Alexander. "Hablaré con Celestia y Luna para que cuando lleguemos allí, en el castillo puedan encargarse de ella durante un tiempo." luego miró a Sunrise. "¿Te interesa algo en especial Sunrise? ¿Algún sueño que quieras cumplir o algo que quieras hacer cuando crezcas?"

La pequeña se puso a pensar, y luego decidió su respuesta.

"Me interesa mucho la magia. Me gustaría aprender más sobre ella y estudiarla, pero no he podido leer ningún libro..."

"Pues entonces está decidido." dijo Alexander. "Cuando volvamos a Canterlot, Podrás leer todos los libros que quieras sobre magia."

"¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Estás seguro Alexander?" preguntó Swift Strike. "Nuestro viaje no es seguro para ella."

"Puede ir en la 'súper-carreta-taller-convoy' de Bantos." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Como dije hace un momento, hablaré con las Princesas del asunto, pero yo ya decidí que tenemos que llevarla a Canterlot. No la dejaré aquí." Alexander entonces miró su plato.

"Ahora que ya hablamos de esto, disfrutemos del resto del día."

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

"Ya puedo ver el bosque del que hablabas Cré." dijo Alexander.

"Ese es el 'Bosque Pixiv'." dijo Cré que estaba ahora en el hombro derecho de Alexander. "Es el bosque que guarda nuestra ciudad y protege de intrusos indeseados."

"¿Protege de intrusos? ¿Cómo?"

"Hay un guardián en la entrada a nuestra ciudad, y el bosque en sí es revitalizado a diario por magia Breezie, provocando ilusiones y distracciones ficticias a quienes no son amistosos. A veces hace lo mismo con viajeros pero nunca con malas intenciones."

"Wow." Alexander encontró interesante el método de defensa del bosque. "¿Y la ciudad es acorde a tu tamaño Cré? ¿Cómo se supone que podremos entrar?"

"Ya lo verás." dijo Cré con una sonrisa, y se fue hasta donde estaba Lauren.

La Alianza Multiespecie estaba caminando al sur, en dirección al bosque Pixiv, pues el siguiente objeto a destruir estaba en esa dirección.

Alexander miró atrás, donde estaba Bantos con su 'súper-carreta-taller-convoy' y comenzó a sonreír.

"¿Vas cómoda allí dentro Sunrise?"

La pequeña Joyful Sunrise asomó su cabeza en la parte frontal de la carreta, y luego saludo con sus cascos.

"¡De maravilla!"

"Me alegra escuchar eso." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a las Princesas. "Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto Princesas."

"No hay de que Alexander." dijo Celestia.

"Cualquier pequeño aspirante al conocimiento de la magia es bienvenido al castillo de Canterlot, e incluso a nuestro castillo." dijo Luna.

Continuaron su viaje sin problemas por un par de horas, pero Alexander recordó algo y tuvo una duda, por lo que llegó hasta Lauren y Cré.

"Lauren…tengo una duda."

"Claro. ¿Qué ocurre Alexander?" Cré, y Warm Shade que se acercó por curiosidad, pusieron más atención.

"Supe que con la magia Breezie se puede crear un solo objeto. ¿Eso quiere decir que ese bastón que tienes contigo…?"

Lauren asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es." dijo materializando su bastón, detalle que Alexander nunca notó en el viaje hasta ahora. "Mi bastón es el objeto que decidí crear con la magia de los Breezies."

"El mío es mi arco con las flechas." dijo Cré.

"Una pena que sea solo un objeto, pero estoy contento con Libra." dijo Alexander extendiendo la mano, porque Libra se creó instantáneamente al decir su nombre. Luego Alexander miró en dirección al bosque.

"¿Me pregunto qué nos espera ahora? Debo admitir que lo que he visto durante el viaje me ha fascinado."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=auSnrMn7KqU (Lostlorn Forest - Pokémon Black & White Music Extended)

Cuando Alexander entró al bosque, se sintió extraño. El bosque no tenía nada que hiciera el estar alerta o algo parecido, de hecho era hermoso. Había varias cascadas pequeñas en los alrededores, cosa que fascino a varios incluyendo a Sunrise al interior del convoy pero que sacaba su cabeza al exterior para ver. También pudieron ver muchas criaturas exóticas: Aves con alas más grandes de lo normal, animales con otros colores en vez de los tradicionales, mariposas que volaban de manera organizada en varios grupos, y la lista seguía. Al igual que las cascadas, había varios ríos pequeños, algunos muy pequeños incluso.

"Este lugar…es único." dijo Alexander que seguía mirando a cada lado. "No puedo encontrar otra palabra para lo que veo."

Cré comenzó a reír por un momento. "Será mejor que te acostumbres. Hay todo tipo de animales exóticos y cosas inusuales en este bosque."

"Wow. Este lugar sí que es fantástico. ¿No lo crees Shade?"

…

"¿Shade?"

…

Alexander miró alrededor, solo para estar seguro.

"¿SHADE?" Esto hizo que el grupo se detuviera.

"¿Dónde está Shade?" comenzó a preguntar Alexander. Los demás también comenzaron a mirar a todos lados, pero no había rastro del changeling.

"¡SHADE!"

.

.

.

.

"Este bosque de verdad es único. Esto nunca lo habría visto, ni siquiera en el futuro. ¿No lo crees Alex?" Al no recibir respuesta, Shade se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Alex?"

"…"

Shade se dio cuenta en ese momento, que estaba solo.

"¿¡D-donde estoy!?" Shade comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, algo asustado. "¡Chicos! ¿¡Donde están!?"

En ese momento, Warm Shade pudo escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

"¿Chicos? No me asusten de esa m-" Shade dejó de hablar, porque no era el grupo el que estaba atrás de él cuando se dio vuelta.

Era una yegua. Era de un color oscuro, haciendo que Shade recordara por un momento a Chrysalis. Su crin y cola sin embargo, eran de un rojo oscuro con negro en las puntas. Su crin era larga, y estaba usando una especie de moño pequeño de color celeste.

"Oh. Lo siento. Pensé que eras el grupo de mi amigo." dijo Shade con una sonrisa. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Quién soy yo no es importante en estos momentos." dijo la yegua de manera amigable. "La pregunta importante es: ¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor?"

Shade en ese momento notó que en su lomo, la yegua estaba sosteniendo a un pequeño animal.

Se veía como un Zorro pequeño, pero tenía unas cuantas diferencias. Su pelaje y gran parte de su cuerpo era de color negro con un toque de gris. Las terminaciones de sus patas eran de un rojo muy oscuro. Alrededor de su cuello, tenía un pelaje más oscuro y resaltado, como si fuera un collarín, del mismo color que su cuerpo. En su cabeza tenía al parecer un 'copito' formado por su pelaje con la forma de una flama, que en las puntas y parte del pelaje hacia abajo era del mismo color que las terminaciones de sus patas, pero el resto seguía siendo del color negro con toques grisáceos de su pelaje.

"¿Podrías encargarte de este pequeño en mi lugar?" preguntó la yegua.

"¿Y-yo?" dijo Shade sorprendido.

"Puedo sentirlo." dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. "Eres fuerte. Estoy segura que con alguien fuerte y honesto como tú, este pequeño será muy feliz. Debido a ciertos percances, yo no puedo quedarme con él. Es por eso que te pido a ti que lo cuides."

"Esto…ciertamente es repentino." dijo Shade mirando al pequeño zorro que estaba dormido al parecer, porque tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba descansando. "Pero…si estás de acuerdo con que yo lo cuide… ¿Por qué no?" luego miró a la yegua. "Acepto. Parece que estás en algún apuro, pero puedo asegurarte que a este pequeño lo trataré y cuidaré bien. Estaba interesado en tener una mascota, pero no tan pronto, aunque no importa."

"Muchas gracias, Warm Shade." dijo la yegua, y el changeling con su magia tomó al zorro y lo puso en su lomo, cerca de su cuello para asegurar que no se caiga.

"De nada…un momento. ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?"

"El bosque sabe muchas cosas." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¡Shade! ¿Eres tú?" Warm Shade se dio la vuelta, y pudo ver en la distancia a Alexander y a los demás. Hizo una seña con uno de sus cascos para llamarles la atención y para que se acercaran.

"¿No quieres conocer a mis…" Shade se detuvo, porque la yegua había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. "…Amigos?"

"¡Te estábamos buscando Shade!" dijo Alexander llegando hasta su amigo. "¿Qué fue lo que…? ¿Oh?" Alexander, y luego los demás, notaron a la pequeña criatura que estaba en el lomo del changeling. "¿Y ese zorro?"

"Una yegua apareció." dijo Shade. "Me pidió que cuidara a este animal, y apenas me di la vuelta para verlos a ustedes, ella desapareció."

Los demás se miraron extrañados.

"Eso es extraño." dijo Celestia.

"¿Cómo era?" preguntó Luna.

"Era de un color oscuro, con crin y cola roja y terminaciones oscuras. Ahora que lo pienso…tenía colores parecidos al zorrito que tengo en mi lomo." dijo analizando Shade.

"Bueno, la brújula indica que nos estamos acercando." dijo Alexander llamando la atención de todos. "Y también nos acercamos más a Síscéal, según Cré." luego le sonrió a su amigo. "Si estás bien con llevar a ese zorrito en tu lomo, pues que así sea." luego miró a los demás. "Es hora de seguir."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=RhcBi3dsLiw (Crea and Prea - Megaman Zero 3 Music Extended)

Una figura desconocida camina lentamente hasta una especie de bola de cristal, y se detiene justo al frente.

"Sé que están ahí." dijo una voz femenina.

La bola comenzó a tener un color oscuro en el interior, y se formaron tres 'pantallas' diferentes, con bordes oscuros, y cada una tenía a una figura completamente oscura en ella.

"¿Cómo está la situación en sus lugares?" dijo la figura al frente de la bola de cristal.

"Nosotros estamos listos para ir a invadir el lugar al que nos mandaron al norte." dijo uno de los dos individuos en la primera pantalla. Tenía una voz que marcaba presencia. "Honestamente me estoy aburriendo…"

"Aquí en el noreste no ha habido actividades sospechosas." dijo la figura de la segunda pantalla, siendo su voz notablemente femenina. "Y aunque lo hubiera, ya me habría encargado de ellos."

"Lamentablemente, yo tengo algo que reportar." dijo la tercera figura en la tercera pantalla. "El objeto cerca de Deerlonias fue destruido."

Ante esto las otras dos figuras reaccionaron con un poco de sorpresa.

"Derrotaron a una de mis creaciones y destruyeron el objeto." dijo con algo de enojo, y acumulando un aura oscura en una de sus patas. "Además me informé que el objeto que estaba en Miracle Spot también fue destruido, y el plan de invasión al pueblo falló."

"Oh…" dijo la figura femenina de la segunda pantalla.

"¿Así que hablas en serio?" dijo la figura de la primera pantalla. "Ahora ESO es interesante."

"Y no solo eso." dijo la figura al frente de la bola de cristal. "La esencia oscura de Chivalry Dormus…ha dejado de fluír." Ante esto los tres en cada pantalla inhalaron aire a modo de sorpresa. "Las Princesas están jugando más rudo de lo que pensaba." dijo esto último con un tono juguetón y burlesco.

"Ese maldito de Deirius. ¿Qué clase de guerreros se consiguió?" dijo el tipo de la tercera pantalla.

"¿Eso quiere decir que alguien acabó con Chivalry? Con eso son tres objetos. Hehehe…esto se está volviendo realmente interesante." dijo el de la primera pantalla.

"Debemos estar alerta. Tarde o temprano nos encontraremos con los culpables de su muerte." dijo la figura de la segunda pantalla.

"Así es." dijo la figura al frente del cristal. "Recuerden que no falta mucho. Solo necesitamos darle a nuestro señor un poco más de tiempo…y el plan estará completo."

"¡Que vengan!" dijo la figura de la primera pantalla. "Mi hacha y yo los estaremos esperando con mucho gusto." con esto la primera figura cortó la comunicación.

"Chivalry Dormus…escuché buenas cosas de él por parte de mis soldados. Y pensar que alguien logró mandarlo de vuelta a su tumba…estaré esperando con ansias al culpable de esto." con esto la segunda figura cortó comunicación.

"Tendré que comenzar los preparativos para recibir a estos poderosos invitados." dijo la tercera figura. "Más que con el culpable de enviar nuevamente a dormir a Chivalry, tengo cuentas que saldar con Deirius." y la tercera figura cortó la comunicación.

La figura al frente de la bola de cristal comenzó a reír.

"Esto es un tanto diferente a lo que creía que pasaría…aunque no estoy molesta. Al contrario…" La figura abrió más su boca, notándose un par de colmillos que resaltaban. "No podría haber pedido algo mejor."

 **[NDA: Lamento la tardanza para quienes estaban interesados y enganchados en la historia y la velocidad con la que subía los capítulos, espero ocmpensarlo en algún momento. No olviden dejar un Review/Crítica con su opinión. Me he dado cuenta que realmente me encanta conocer lo que piensan e incluso responderles de vuelta. Varios usuarios que leen esta historia saben de lo que hablo :3]**


	45. XLV: Laoch

**[¿Como están todos? He tenido unos días muy activos. El 23 de Junio fué mi cumpleaños, así que desde ese día, hasta el domingo pasado, tuve un par de celebraciones. Además Fire Emblem Fates, y New Mystery of the Emblem (Remake de Fire Emblem 3, para la NDS.) me han consumido algo de tiempo. También por casi un día entero, vi una serie de anime que me llamó mucho la atención. Se llama Shokugeki no Soma, y aunque sea un anime de comida, es muy adictivo, y se los recomiendo.**

 **Ya dicho todo esto, espero que disfruten este capítulo, que hasta la fecha sería el más largo (28 paginas de Microsoft Word.), y espero leer sus Reviews/Críticas que tengan :3]**

 **Capítulo XLV: Laoch.**

BGM: watch?v=auSnrMn7KqU (Lostlorn Forest - Pokémon Black & White Music Extended)

Alexander y el grupo estuvieron caminando por varios minutos, hasta que por fin llegaron hasta la entrada de la cueva, ya que todos pudieron verla. Estaba en un área libre de árboles y animales.

Alexander notó que cerca de la cueva, que tenía una entrada muy grande, había un árbol casi del mismo tamaño, que tenía una forma demasiado parecida a la de un poni. En varias partes tenía ramas y hojas que lo hacían ver algo diferente, pero por donde se le mirara, era como ver un maniquí con forma de poni. Muy grande.

Alexander inmediatamente se acercó hasta el 'árbol' y comenzó a examinarlo. Luego miró a sus amigos.

"No debo ser el único pensando que no es solamente un árbol. ¿Cierto?" Cré comenzó a reír, y los demás adoptaron expresiones de sorpresa.

Alexander no entendió lo que pasaba, pero cuando volvió a ver al frente, pudo ver que el 'árbol' lo estaba viendo, frente a frente, y tenía los ojos completamente verdes.

Alexander también se sorprendió ya que el 'árbol' era incluso más grande que Bantos, pero se quedó en su sitio, ya que no detectó amenaza, y Dory tampoco le alertó.

"…Hhhhmmmm…" una voz se escuchó del árbol. "¿Quién osa perturbar la tranquilidad de este lugar?" su voz sonaba como alguien mayor, casi como un anciano.

Alexander, sin dejar de mirar al árbol parlante al frente de él, comenzó a responder.

"Esto…soy Alexander."

"¿Alexander? No me suena tu nombre." dijo el árbol parlante. "¿Qué quieres?"

"No te preocupes Maor. Todos venimos con buenas intenciones." dijo Cré llegando hasta la cabeza de Alexander.

"Pequeña Lady Cré." dijo el árbol que al parecer se llamaba Maor. "Es un placer volver a verla."

"¿Maor?" preguntó Shade. Cré asintió con la cabeza.

"Maor es un 'ent'. Él es el guardián de la entrada a nuestra capital." dijo la Breezie mientras volvía a mirar a Maor. "Esta es la Alianza Multiespecie, y el ser que está bajo mis patas se llama Alexander Woodgate. Es el líder."

"Puedo sentir que tiene magia breezie en su interior." dijo Maor levantando su cuello y girando su cabeza algo confundido. "No recuerdo que Banríon le haya dado su bendición a este ser."

"Él adquirió la magia breezie por diferentes circunstancias." dijo Cré. "Debemos ir a Síscéal por nuestra búsqueda actual. Es muy importante."

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Maor. "Banríon quería hablar con usted, ya que algo parece ocurrir en las cercanías de la ciudad." luego miró a todo el grupo. "Disculpen mi actitud, viajeros, pero en estos tiempos, hay que ser precavidos." dicho esto, el ent se movió y se instaló en otro punto, quedando nuevamente inmóvil.

"…Wow." Alexander estaba realmente impresionado. Incluso las Princesas estaban algo sorprendidas. "Supongo que hay que seguir directo a la cueva." terminó diciendo Alexander comenzando a caminar. El resto del grupo hizo lo mismo, entrando todos en orden, y Bantos no tuvo problema en entrar con el convoy, teniendo a Sunrise al interior.

"(Ya volví.)" dijo Dory, saltando hasta el hombro de su dueño. "(Revisé el interior de la carreta, y Sunrise está durmiendo.)"

"(Será mejor no molestarla.)" dijo internamente Alexander. "Puedo ver una pequeña luz al final."

"Tienes razón." dijo Shade. "Y parece hacerse más grande a medida que avanzamos."

"¿Ustedes saben algo Princesas?" preguntó Iris.

"La verdad es que esta es la primera vez que visitamos la capital de los Breezies." dijo Celestia. "Los rumores de los ciudadanos y viajeros decían que Síscéal está no solamente oculta del resto de Equestria, sino que está en otro plano, como si hubiera un lugar especial y alejado de todo peligro, especialmente creado para los Breezies."

"No está tan alejado de la realidad." dijo Cré. "Seguimos en el bosque, pero estamos en la parte final, y uno de los límites de Equestria. Es muy difícil llegar hasta aquí. El bosque generalmente espanta o engaña a los intrusos y ponis de mal corazón, y si de milagro llegaran a la entrada, Maor se encargaría de ellos."

"¿Qué quiso decir Maor con 'Banrión'?" preguntó Clover Clever que estuvo un buen rato admirando al ent de hace un momento.

"Banrión es la Soberana de Síscéal." dijo Cré. "Ella es quién tiene la magia Breezie más poderosa y pura de toda nuestra especie. Dicha magia es usada para mantener el orden y el equilibrio en nuestro entorno, y al mismo tiempo alimentar al bosque para que pueda protegernos."

"Si hay algo que debo admitir sobre este viaje, es que realmente he visto cosas que en el futuro de Equestria ya no hay."

"¿De verdad no puedes decirnos de que futuro provienen tú y Shade?" preguntó Celestia.

"En el futuro ya lo sabrán, así que no se preocupen por saberlo ahora." dijo Alexander con una cara de 'lo siento'.

La Alianza Multiespecie siguió caminando por la cueva que no era completamente oscura, y el brillo que estaban siguiendo se hacía cada vez más y más grande, al punto que quedó del mismo tamaño que la entrada de la cueva.

BGM –OFF-

"Ya estamos llegando." dijo Cré, mientras el grupo comenzaba a salir de la cueva, y trataba de observar lo que había del otro lado.

El brillo era un tanto anaranjado, y aun cuando antes estaban cerca de la salida, no podían ver lo que había del otro lado, pero una vez que comenzaron a salir, poco a poco pudieron apreciar el paisaje al frente de ellos.

BGM: watch?v=-MzAq8q_JQ4 (Solo Menu (Viridi) - Kid Icarus: Uprising Music Extended)

"¡Bienvenidos a Síscéal!" dijo Cré en un tono muy alegre, mientras se adelantaba un poco al resto. "Espero que sea una tierra del agrado de todos."

"…" Nadie del grupo estaba hablando. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la alianza, incluyendo a Alexander, Dory e inclusive a Mogu, se quedaron sin palabras.

"Comienzo a entender…" logró decir Alexander. "Porqué están tan ocultos. Dios, su capital es realmente hermosa."

"Muchas gracias." dijo Cré con una sonrisa.

La vista para todos era espectacular: Al frente había un puente largo, ya que alrededor de la entrada de Síscéal, había un lago gigantesco. No parecía que hubiera un sol, pero de todas formas el cielo se veía como si estuviera en un atardecer. Del otro lado del puente, Síscéal parecía estar dividido en dos áreas. A la izquierda había muchas casas que tenían una forma muy parecida a las de un hongo, que posiblemente ERAN hongos y eran de un color oscuro, teniendo un azul en la base y morado en las ventanas. A la derecha, muchas casas con una mezcla del estilo de Ponyville y Canterlot, estaban juntas y alineadas de manera perfecta, todas con diferentes tamaños y formas de techo. En ambos lados, había una cascada que pasaba en medio de las casas, todo esto otorgaba una vista privilegiada de la capital de los breezies al que estuviera en la entrada. La naturaleza también abundaba, ya que había mucha maleza en los alrededores, y plantas de variados colores decoraban muchas partes del lugar.

"Cre." comenzó a decir Celestia. "Concuerdo completamente con Alexander: Síscéal es un lugar maravilloso."

"Sin lugar a dudas." dijo Luna.

"Un momento…" dijo Alexander. "Mi voz…" luego todos se dieron cuenta. "¡Mi voz suena como la de Cré! ¡Ha cambiado!"

"La mía también." dijo Celestia con sorpresa.

"Posiblemente la de todos." dijo Cré. "No es lo único en que cambiaron, para ser exactos." esto último lo dijo con una pequeña risa.

Todos se vieron el uno al otro, confundidos, pero rápidamente se les fue la duda, al notar que varios tenían algunas cosas diferentes.

"¡Tu crin es más larga!"

"¡Tus patas! ¡Son más flacas!"

"Oh, tengo las mismas antenas que Cré."

La mayoría tenía cambios que los hacían ver como un breezie. Patas largas, antenas y crin más larga. Alexander, Deirius, Lilat, Strike y Meridia fueron los únicos que quedaron con su cuerpo original.

"Es raro verte así, Shade." dijo Alexander.

"¿Acaso no escuchas tu voz? ESO sí que es raro."

Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos, y ambos comenzaron a reír muy fuerte. Esto sumado a que sus voces sonaban distinto, hizo que los demás comenzaran a reír ligeramente también.

"Será mejor que nos acerquemos y vayamos al castillo para hablar con la Soberana Banríon." dijo Cré mientras comenzaba a caminar. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar.

"¿Y qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Alexander. "¿Fuimos transformados para adaptarnos a la ciudad?"

"A su forma y tamaño." dijo Cré.

"Espera. ¿En este momento somos tan pequeños como un breezie?" Cré asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Alexander. "Ahora entiendo porque DEBEN estar ocultos. Su capital es vulnerable a las otras especies por el tamaño."

"Pero gracias al bosque Pixiv y a Maor, sumando la ayuda de la Soberana de Síscéal, no ha habido ataques o peligros desde su fundación"

Cuando el grupo llegó hasta las calles de Síscéal, muchos breezies diferentes inmediatamente llegaron hasta ellos. Sobretodo hasta Cré.

"¡Lady Cré!"

"¡Bienvenida de vuelta!"

"¡Me alegro de que no esté herida!"

Celestia y Luna hicieron un hechizo, sorprendiendo a Alexander.

"¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?" preguntó él.

"Un hechizo para que los demás puedan entender lo que dicen los demás breezies."

"Oh, claro. Casi olvido eso." dijo Alexander.

"Nos alegra mucho su visita Lady Cré." dijo uno de los tantos breezies en el lugar. "¿A qué se debe que haya vuelto a Síscéal?"

"Tenemos que ir a ver a la Soberana Banríon." dijo Cré, luego con una de sus patas apuntó a Alexander y a los demás. "Ellos son la 'Alianza Multiespecie'. Tenemos a muchas especies en el grupo, y entre los integrantes están las Princesas Celestia y Luna, y yo. Todos caminamos como uno y combinamos nuestras fuerzas para el bien común."

"No lo habría dicho mejor." dijo Celestia acercándose. Luna siguió a su hermana. Ante esto los breezies reaccionaron de inmediato, e hicieron una reverencia.

"¡Él es nuestro líder!" dijo Cré llegando hasta Alexander. "Se llama Alexander Woodgate, es de una especie nunca antes vista en Equestria, es un campeón de Canterlot, y posee nuestra magia breezie." Esto generó más charla entre los breezies alrededor.

"¿La Alianza Multiespecie?"

"¿La que detuvo el ataque a Canterlot?"

"¿Los que han viajado por Equestria ayudando a los pueblos y sus residentes?"

Alexander y los demás se vieron rodeados por varios breezies…muchos. Todos tenían una expresión de admiración.

"Es bueno saber que somos conocidos." dijo Alexander llamando la atención de todos. "Pero estamos en medio de una búsqueda importante, y es necesario el hablar con la Soberana Banríon."

Inmediatamente todos abrieron paso al camino al frente, dándole a entender al grupo que más adelante estaba el castillo, de hecho se podía ver parte de este a la distancia.

"Muy bien, Sigamos." dijo Alexander mientras él y el resto del grupo volvían a caminar. "(Dory. Vigila a Sunrise por favor. Estoy seguro que Bantos tendrá que dejar su convoy afuera del castillo.)"

"(Muy bien.)" dijo Dory comenzando a ir hacia donde estaba Sunrise, al parecer aun durmiendo.

.

.

.

.

La vista era muy parecida a ver el castillo de Canterlot. La única diferencia, además del diseño y el paisaje, era que no había guardias, ya que al parecer no han requerido de algún poder militar.

Alexander y los demás rápidamente entraron al lugar, y en el salón del interior, había una breezie que estaba bajando unas escaleras.

"¡Cré! Ya llegaron." dijo la breezie con alegría. Cré inmediatamente hizo una reverencia. "Pensaba preguntar que ocurría en las calles, pero ya puedo ver la respuesta."

"¿Usted es…?" Alexander preguntó solo para estar seguro. La breezie, que era diferente a todos los demás, asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es." dijo ella. "Tú debes ser Alexander Woodgate. Galaxia ya me contó un poco sobre ti y la Alianza Multiespecie."

La breezie que recibió al grupo, tenía un traje parecido al de una clériga, como el de Lauren, pero era blanco con líneas verdes en los bordes. Era un poco más alta que el promedio, sus alas emitían un brillo que continuamente cambiaba, pareciendo un arcoíris, y finalmente su crín y cola ondeaban como las de Celestia y Luna del futuro, siendo de color rosado y blanco, en cada mitad.

"Yo soy Banríon, Soberana de Síscéal. Es un placer el conocerlos a todos." Alexander y los demás también hicieron una reverencia, pero Banríon les dijo que se levantaran. "Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir. Galaxia me ha dicho que están en un viaje importante y que han pasado por varios pueblos y situaciones."

"Así es." dijo Celestia acercándose. "Galaxia nos contó que usted quería hablar y conocernos, en especial a Alexander."

"Es cierto." respondió Banríon. "La verdad es que hay un problema, y es la primera vez que ocurre algo como esto."

BGM –OFF-

La Soberana comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo y miró nuevamente al grupo.

"El Bosque de las Brisas está siendo corrompido, al parecer, por magia oscura." La noticia alarmó a todos de inmediato.

"¿Nuestro bosque a las afueras?" preguntó Cré muy preocupada. Banríon asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Al principio no sabíamos cómo ocurrió, pero después descubrimos rastros de cierto animal en la entrada. Rastros de un insecto. También pudimos detectar magia desconocida…y dañina."

Alexander comenzó a pensar en ese momento. "Un insecto técnicamente podría pasar desapercibido por Baor, así que es posible."

"Lo único que se me ocurre es que dicho insecto haya sido creado con energía oscura, y que lentamente comenzó a dispersar dicha magia en el bosque. Si no hacemos nada…tarde o temprano la corrupción generada por la magia llegará a Síscéal, y no podremos hacer nada."

"¿Es por eso que quería que viniéramos?" preguntó Alexander.

"Al principio solo era para conocerlos, pero solamente ayer descubrimos la corrupción parcial del bosque y de los rastros del insecto. Es imposible saber cuánto tiempo ha estado dentro de nuestro territorio."

"Pues solo hay una manera de averiguarlo." dijo Alexander mirando al grupo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la brújula y la miraba. "¿El bosque está al sur?" esto lo dijo volviendo a mirar a Banríon.

"Así es."

"Tenemos el cuarto objeto chicos." dijo Alexander. "Lo mejor será que actuemos de inmediato."

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Celestia. "Por mucho que me encantaría quedarme a ver Síscéal. Nuestra búsqueda es lo primero. Tenemos la ventaja de que el hechicero Holocaust aún no ha hecho un movimiento mayor."

"No se preocupe Soberana Banríon." dijo Cré. "Nosotros nos encargaremos."

"¿Podría pedir algo antes de que vayan al bosque?" preguntó Banríon, llamando la atención de todos. "¿Podría hablar en privado con Cré, las Princesas, Alexander y el poni llamado Warm Shade?"

Esto sorprendió al grupo, ya que fue muy específica en su petición.

"¿Podrían esperarnos afuera del castillo por un momento?" dijo Celestia en un tono tranquilo hacia el resto. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y tranquilamente se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo.

"(Dory. Ya puedes volver conmigo. Los demás se dirigen al exterior.)"

"(Oh. Ok.)" dijo Dory, que del exterior y cerca del convoy, comenzó a correr hacia Alexander.

¿Qué ocurre Soberana Banríon?" preguntó Alexander mientras él y los demás miraron a la Soberana de los breezies sin saber qué pasaba. Banríon comenzó a sonreír de una manera más tierna, haciendo que Alexander recordara a Fluttershy.

BGM: watch?v=TTZ9HwAa3Pg (Fire Emblem 12 - The Right Road (Extended)

"Galaxia también me informó de la situación ustedes dos." dijo Banríon, mirando a Alexander.

"¿Quiere decir…?" dijo Shade acercándose.

"Fui informada de que ustedes son viajeros que provienen de una futura Equestria."

Alexander suspiró y miró a Banríon con una sonrisa.

"A pesar de que sea difícil de creer, es verdad." dijo él mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

"Somos dos especies únicas en esta época." agregó Shade. En este momento, Dory llegó hasta Alexander, subiéndose con cuidado hasta su hombro.

"Ya veo…" dijo Banríon con los ojos cerrados pero manteniendo su sonrisa. Luego se acercó a Alexander, hasta estar al frente de él. "Puedo sentir una energía que es muy parecida a la mía. Casi exacta diría yo. Galaxia me contó que tienes magia breezie en tu interior. ¿Cómo fue que la obtuviste?"

Alexander por un momento miró en dirección a las Princesas, luego a Shade y finalmente a la Soberana.

"Supongo que no hay problema en decirle a usted, ya que la magia es de su especie." concluyó Alexander. "Durante la fiesta de un conocido y amigo mío de Canterlot, ocurrió un robo, el cuál con ayuda de mis amigas pudimos resolver y atrapar al criminal. El objeto en cuestión era conocido como la 'Rosa de Rubí'." Esto llamó la atención de la Soberana. "Cuando toqué el objeto, me sentí extraño por un momento, y tuve leves dolores de cabeza. Luego noté que el brillo que emanaba de la rosa había desaparecido."

Banríon comenzó a reír suavemente, pillando algo desprevenido al humano y a los demás.

"Ya veo." dijo nuevamente ella, mientras iba hasta el fondo del salón, y parecía abrir una muralla al fondo usando magia breezie. La muralla desapareció, y Banríon indicó a todos que la siguieran.

"Tan bello como el bosque." dijo Alexander mientras él y los demás veían el mini santuario oculto que había tras la muralla.

"Muchas gracias Alexander." dijo Banríon, mientras se acercaba a un objeto que estaba guardado dentro de un cristal transparente, encima de un tronco de árbol que parecía cortado.

Los demás miraron algo sorprendidos y con curiosidad. Alexander sin embargo, notó algo de inmediato al ver dicho objeto.

"¿La rosa de Rubí que tocaste en el futuro era parecida a esta…?" y moviéndose a un lado, Banríon mostro el objeto que estaba dentro del cristal.

Una rosa.

Una rosa completamente roja, y que brillaba constantemente.

Alexander se acercó de inmediato. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Dory miró con curiosidad el objeto, ya que nunca lo había visto antes.

"(¿Acaso esta es...?)" preguntó mentalmente, quitando su invisibilidad y sorprendiendo a Banríon.

"(Así es.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente. "Es la misma…es exactamente la misma. Tiene hasta el brillo que tenía antes de que la tocara."

Banríon volvió a reír, más animada que antes. "Entonces no hay duda."

"¿Cómo es que…? Un momento." Alexander comenzó a hacer memoria, tratando de acordarse del día de la fiesta de Fancy Pants. "Recuerdo…que las Princesas me habían dicho que la rosa tenía magia muy antigua, que incluso ellas no conocían."

"Eso es cierto." dijo Celestia, acercándose. "La magia breezie es única entre las demás, y ni siquiera nosotras podemos comprenderla del todo, ya que no podemos usarla."

"Decidimos respetar a la naturaleza y aceptar que la magia breezie es una que no está a nuestro alcance." dijo Luna. "Es mejor dejarle ese privilegio y responsabilidad a los breezies."

"¿Pero cómo es que Lauren la tiene?" preguntó Alexander.

"De la misma forma de la que tú la obtuviste." dijo Banríon. "Fuiste elegido por ella." Alexander quedó confundido, tratando de entender cómo.

"No entiendo…" dijo Alexander.

"La magia breezie está en cierta forma, conectada con la naturaleza. Galaxia, incluso siendo la esencia del planeta, no tiene control total sobre el flujo de la naturaleza en Equs, pero ella no dudará en proteger dicha naturaleza, y cualquier amenaza que sea lo suficientemente peligrosa como para que deba intervenir." Banríon volvió a sonreírle a Alexander. "Nuestra magia también tiende a analizar el corazón y el alma de los seres vivos que toca. Nuestra raza nace con dicha magia. Algunos con mayor cantidad que otros, como en el caso de Lady Cré." con esto miró a Cré. "Pero para las otras razas, podemos hacer excepciones, y dejamos que en casos especiales, entren en contacto con la magia. Dependiendo de la forma de ser de quién la toca, la magia aceptará o rechazará al ser."

"…" Alexander tuvo un momento complicado analizando todo eso. "Entonces básicamente lo que me dice es que cuando toqué la rosa, entré en contacto con magia breezie… ¿Y esta me acepto?"

"Así es." dijo con mucha seguridad. Alexander sin embargo no lo tomó tan a la ligera.

"…Puedo entender sobre la magia breezie, pero no puedo entender del todo como es que me eligió a mí. Digo… ¿Cómo es que la Rosa de Rubí se mantuvo guardada hasta la época en donde yo estuviera en Equestria?"

"Supongo…" dijo Banríon. "Que tendremos que guardarla hasta que sea el momento de tu futuro."

"¿Y de donde salió la rosa para comenzar?" preguntó Alexander.

"Yo la creé." dijo la Soberana. "Es algo que planee para los años siguientes. Muy siguientes." enfatizó ella. "Con la esperanza de que en el futuro, algún ser que cumpliera con los requisitos, fuera merecedor de esta magia, y la usara para mantener Equestria en un estado de paz."

"Pero…como…uuhhh…" Alexander estaba realmente confundido. Tanto que sentó en el suelo, pero casi cayéndose.

"Alex." Shade se acercó preocupado. Dory estaba en las mismas. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sinceramente…ya no mucho." dijo Alexander, aún confundido. "Son demasiadas cosas como para decir que estoy bien." Alexander comenzó a contar con sus dedos. "Equestria, la carta, Dory, este pasado, y ahora la Rosa de Rubí…Dios, incluso viviendo ya un tiempo en Equestria, estas cosas me siguen sorprendiendo."

"Bueno, debes pensar querido Alexander." dijo Banríon. "Que debe haber una razón para esto." Alexander miró desde el suelo a Banríon. "Así como una razón por la cual llegaste hasta aquí, y una razón por la que ahora eres el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie."

Alexander se levantó, respiró hondo, suspiró y finalmente volvió a sonreír. "A mi parecer es demasiada fantasía para mí…pero ya hice una promesa." luego Alexander miró a las Princesas. "Dije que ayudaríamos, y lo haremos."

"Ese es el Alex que conozco." dijo Shade comenzando a sonreír.

"Princesas Celestia y Luna, necesito que me hagan un favor." dijo Banríon. "Cuando vuelvan del bosque, y antes de que se vayan. ¿Podrían llevarse la Rosa de Rubí para guardarla hasta que sea el momento?"

Celestia y Luna comenzaron a sonreír.

"Por supuesto." dijo Celestia.

Alexander inhaló aire a modo de sorpresa, y miró a las Princesas.

"¡Entonces me mintieron!" dijo con un aire de estar en parte bromeando. "¡En el futuro me habían dicho que la habían encontrado en una cueva cerca de Canterlot hace unos años atrás!"

Luna comenzó a reír.

"Creo que ya sabemos qué excusa debemos usar cuando sea el momento." dijo animadamente la Princesa de la noche.

Alexander quedó congelado y boquiabierto en su sitio, analizando lo que acaba de ocurrir. Cré y los demás no pudieron evitar reír un poco con esto.

"(Ahora entiendo en parte cómo se siente el doctor en cada episodio…)" dijo mentalmente Alexander, al parecer cansado del asunto.

"(Anímate.)" dijo Dory. "(Es un misterio que ya has aclarado de momento.)" Alexander asintió con la cabeza. Dory estaba en lo correcto.

"Será mejor salir y continuar con nuestra labor." dijo Cré acercándose a la salida. "El tiempo es primordial."

Alexander salió de su trance, y junto con los demás, también se acercó a la puerta.

"Correcto. Vamos." Alexander antes de salir, se dio la vuelta para ver una vez más a Banríon. "¿Podría pedirle un gran favor Soberana Banríon?" Esto llamó la atención de la breezie. "Hay una pequeña que estaría encantada de conocer el castillo y los alrededores."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=NO5hes7_V_w (Unfinished Business - Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Music Extended)

"Realmente Banríon tenía razón…" dijo Alexander, que junto con sus amigos y camaradas estuvieron caminando por el Bosque de las Brisas, que hacía honor a su nombre ya que desde que entraron al bosque, una brisa un tanto suave pero continua los acompañó durante la caminata. "Debe de haber pasado algo de tiempo para que esta parte del bosque se encuentre de esta forma."

El lugar era tan o más precioso que el Bosque Pixiv, pero desde hace unos minutos, pasaron por una parte que marcaba el inicio de la corrupción, ya que el color vivo del bosque cambió por uno purpura y muy oscuro, y todo lo que estaba con ese color estaba seco, y al parecer sin vida.

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo Cré que estaba observando los alrededores. "Todo está muriendo aquí. Si se esparce a Síscéal, será nuestro fin."

"Calma Cré." dijo Celestia. "No dejaremos que eso pase."

"Es parte de nuestro deber como Princesas de Equestria el eliminar esta amenaza para los breezies." agregó Luna.

"Recuerden la naturaleza de nuestro viaje." dijo Deirius. "Manténganse alerta en todo momento."

"Supongo que deberían haber animales como en el Bosque Pixiv." dijo Nakama manteniendo su katana con su magia.

"También estoy preocupada por eso." dijo Cré que seguía mirando los alrededores.

"Es bueno que haya dejado al zorro durmiendo en el convoy." dijo Shade. "No puedo creer que aún no haya despertado."

"Debió de estar muy cansado." dijo Alexander. "Ya tendrás tiempo para conocerlo mejor."

Fue en ese momento cuando Iris Pride notó un detalle que pasaron por alto.

"El viento…" dijo ella. "Se detuvo."

Los demás reaccionaron de inmediato, efectivamente comprobando que el viento había dejado de soplar.

"¿¡Pero cómo!?" dijo Cré. "El viento en el Bosque de las Brisas nunca se detiene. Está hecho con magia breezie para su continuo funcionamiento."

"Tal vez como el área está muriendo, también detuvo el viento." dijo Shade. "También me inquieta que además de nuestros pasos y nuestras voces…no se escuche nada más a la distancia."

Eso era cierto. No había ningún otro tipo de ruido, además de sus pasos y sus voces.

"(¡Algo se acerca!)" dijo Dory mentalmente para todos.

Alexander sintió su sensación de peligro viniendo de uno de los lados, y rápidamente invocó a Libra mentalmente. El escudo logró bloquear algo, que Alexander con suerte pudo ver. Pareció como una bola oscura, que se deshizo al tocar a Libra.

Alexander sintió que los demás se quejaban de algo, y notó que los que estaban más lejos de él comenzaron a sentirse débiles. Inmediatamente sacó la brújula para confirmar su idea, y la flecha ahora era más grande que nunca, claramente confirmando algo muy claro para él.

"¡Todos acérquense a mí ahora!" gritó Alexander, haciendo que los demás se acercaran lo más posible hasta él.

"¿Qué acaba de suceder Alex?" preguntó Shade, que se sintió cansado por un momento.

"Lo que acabo de bloquear con mi escudo estaba hecho al parecer con la energía oscura que nos hemos topado todo este tiempo." dijo Alexander. "Es por eso que los que estaban más alejados de mí se sintieron cansados."

"Claro…" dijo Clover Clever olvidando ese detalle. "Alexander es inmune, y mientras estemos cerca de él, también lo seremos."

"Algo me dice que necesitaremos esos collares que Galaxia y los demás en Canterlot siguen preparando para nosotros lo antes posible." dijo Deirius. "Si nuestros siguientes enemigos son capaces de usar esta energía y manejarla libremente…seremos un objetivo fácil cuando tengamos que dividirnos."

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Meridia, y luego miró a Alexander. "¿Estamos cerca Alex?"

"Yo más bien diría que lo que sea que haya lanzado esa 'bola' oscura…se está acercando a nosotros." dijo Alexander preocupado.

BGM –OFF-

Todos se quedaron quietos, y seguían sin escuchar nada. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, y por unos minutos no volvió a suceder nada.

"Muy bien." dijo Shade algo confundido. "Algo extraño está ocurriendo aquí."

"Manténganse Alerta." dijo Deirius.

"¿Pero entonces que…?"

Alexander sintió algo. Posiblemente todos lo hayan sentido.

"… ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Nakama.

"Entonces no fue mi imaginación…" dijo Iris Pride.

Volvieron a sentir algo, y esta vez hubo un leve temblor.

"¿Será que…?" Alexander pensó en las posibilidades, y una de ellas no le gustaba para nada. Finalmente volvió a sentir la sensación de peligro como antes, pero al no saber de dónde venía, solo tuvo una opción.

"¡MUEVANSE HACIA ADELANTE AHORA!"

BGM: watch?v=k2KUqxUb5Ro (Battle 2 - Final Fantasy IX Music Extended)

Todos se movieron al instante, y un segundo después, hubo un ruido terrible justo atrás de ellos, donde estaban antes. Cuando lograron mirar, había un agujero muy grande en el suelo, pero lo que realmente les llamó la atención no era eso. Lo que hizo que se alarmaran aún más, era el insecto que ahora estaba en frente de ellos, saliendo del agujero.

"(¿Es…es una hormiga?)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. Inmediatamente sacó la flor para transformar a Dory, e indicó a todos que retrocedieran junto con él.

La hormiga era grande. No tanto como el tromluí gigante de Deerlonias, pero aun así era peligrosa. Lo que más les llamó la atención a todos, era que la hormiga no tenía las características comunes, sobretodo en el color, ya que era completamente purpura, un purpura muy oscuro, y al ver su cuerpo, parecía como si hubiese una especie de líquido esparciéndose por el animal. Sus ojos eran grandes y también eran purpuras, pero más claros.

"¡Miren! ¡Alrededor!" gritó Celestia. Todos notaron como todo alrededor de la hormiga comenzaba a pudrirse, y en algunos casos extremos, a deshacerse pasando a ser solamente polvo negro.

"(Libra.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander reformando su escudo, que ahora fue creado con características específicas. Era más grande que antes, cubriendo a todo el grupo, pero también era algo transparente, para que pudieran ver a la hormiga.

"(Mogu…)" Alexander le hizo una pregunta mental a su amigo moguri.

(¡Oh! ¡Es buena idea-kupo!)" respondió Mogu.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander, concentrando magia en ambos brazos, y una neblina verde claro comenzó a esparcirse alrededor del grupo y del monstruo.

"¿Alexander?" todos reaccionaron con algo de sorpresa.

"La magia Breezie mantiene las propiedades de su usuario." dijo Alexander.

"(¡Mientras se mantengan dentro del área de la neblina no se sentirán cansados!)" dijo mentalmente Dory. "(¡Pero Alex no estará en su 100% ya que debe mantener la niebla así que sean cuidadosos! ¡El haber hecho su escudo más grande también afecta!)"

Todos asintieron y se lanzaron hacia la hormiga. La bestia con su cuerpo hizo temblar el suelo nuevamente, pero todos lograron saltar a tiempo, y los que podían volar no tuvieron problemas. El grupo comenzó a atacar en varios puntos de la bestia, que era lenta. Lamentablemente los ataques no parecían afectarle, y logró golpear con su cuerpo a algunos del grupo, mandándolos a volar unos cuantos metros.

"¡Nuestros ataques no surten efecto en ese monstruo!" gritó Luna.

"Si no lo detenemos, llegará hasta Síscéal tarde o temprano." dijo Cré con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Alexander y los demás comenzaron a esquivar como podían al monstruo, que comenzó a lanzarles proyectiles iguales al que Alexander bloqueó anteriormente. Mientras esto sucedía, algunos volvían a la ofensiva. Alexander comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades, y notó un detalle: En el centro de la criatura, una parte de su cuerpo era más transparente, y adentro había algo. No se podía ver con claridad, pero para Alexander era claro: Era un objeto, y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

"No es un simple centinela…" dijo Alexander. "¡Esa hormiga ES el objeto que debemos destruir!"

El grupo tomó nota mental de esto mientras seguían atacando.

"¡Pero no parece que lo estemos dañando!" gritó Nakama que tras haber dado unos cuantos cortes, esquivó el golpe de la criatura que casi lo golpea con una de sus patas.

"Al parecer no sufre dolor físico, pero tampoco muestra signos de estar debilitándose." dijo Celestia mientras que ella y Luna volaban alrededor de la hormiga, lanzando rayos de magia para atacar.

"¡Debe tener algún punto débil!" dijo Clover Clever mientras hacía lo mismo que las Princesas, pero en el suelo.

"Un segundo…" Alexander recordó un detalle. Algo que ocurrió en su combate contra Chivalry Dormus.

Quizo comprobar su teoría, y se acercó lo suficiente hacia la hormiga, mientras esquivaba proyectiles y las patas del monstruo, dejando su escudo a su espalda por comando mental, y dio un golpe certero con Fortia cerca del área en donde estaba el objeto.

La hormiga dio un grito casi ensordecedor, Alexander logró ver que el área golpeaba tenía la misma forma que las heridas provocadas a Pointy Sharp y a Chivalry.

"¡Chicos!" gritó Alexander. "¡Distráiganlo como puedan!"

Todos en ese momento cargaron, y al mismo tiempo, contra el animal, con magia, fuerza bruta y con armas. Lograron dar un golpe tan fuerte que llamó la atención de la hormiga, haciendo que comenzara a atacarlos. Alexander aprovechó la valiosa distracción para acercarse hasta el área del objeto.

Preparó toda su fuerza, y rápidamente comenzó a dar varios golpes con Fortia. Con cada uno, al parecer iba deshaciendo el cuerpo de la hormiga, hasta que el objeto quedó a la vista: Un trozo de madera, completamente oscuro.

"(¡Vamos Fortia!)" dijo mentalmente Alexander, mientras usando toda la fuerza posible, daba un golpe muy fuerte al objeto, que al igual que los demás, por un momento comenzó a tener quebraduras, y finalmente se deshizo. No sin antes provocar una ráfaga tan fuerte, que mandó a volar a varios un par de metros, e iluminando el área por unos segundos.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander y varios más estaban en el suelo. Levantándose de a poco, el humano comenzó a ver a sus camaradas.

"¿Todos bien?"

Tras unos segundos, recibió respuestas variadas.

"Todo en orden Sir Alexander." dijo Nakama.

"No te preocupes Alexander. Estamos bien." habló Celestia.

"Solo fue una ráfaga de viento." dijo Luna.

"¿Lo hicimos?" preguntó Iris.

Alexander sacó la brújula de su bolsillo, comprobando que ahora había solo una señal, que apuntaba al noreste. Comenzó a sonreír y miró a sus compañeros.

"Si Iris. Lo hicimos."

Mientras todos se levantaban, notaron que desde el lugar en donde antes estaba la hormiga, una esfera brillante comenzó a formarse, y tras unos segundos, una onda del mismo blanco brillante salió de la esfera, que se deshizo, y se expandió probablemente por toda el área del bosque. En segundos, el viento comenzó a soplar nuevamente.

"¡El viento ha vuelto!" dijo Cré con alegría, pero luego volvió a ponerse triste. "Pero hemos perdido una parte de la naturaleza del bosque…"

Alexander entonces comienza a reír, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Cré algo enojada.

"No deberías perder la esperanza tan rápido Cré." dijo Alexander. "¿Crees que puedas con esto Dory?" En ese momento las Princesas entendieron lo que Alexander y Dory querían hacer.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo ella con un tono alegre. "¡Déjenmelo a mí!"

Dory comenzó a volar alrededor del grupo, y pareció concentrarse en algo, ya que se calmó por completo, mientras se mantenía flotando arriba de todos. Finalmente abrió sus ojos, y una niebla parecida a la que hizo Alexander comenzó a expandirse por todos lados, de manera lenta pero segura, y el área alrededor de ellos, que estaba seca y sin vida, comenzó a 'revivir' en segundos, volviendo a tener sus colores vivos y su hermosa forma.

Esto dejó boquiabiertos a varios.

"Es…es impresionante." dijo Nakama.

"Es la primera vez que puedo observar al erizo de la gratitud en acción." dijo Iris con un tono muy suave. "Es hermoso…"

"Sin lugar a dudas." agregó Meridia. "Es un privilegio poder verlo con mis propios ojos."

Los demás también comenzaron a platicar sobre lo maravillosa que era la habilidad de Dory. Cuando ella terminó, bajó hasta llegar al lugar en donde estaba Alexander, y él procedió a cambiar de forma a Dory a su forma de erizo.

"Buen trabajo Dory." dijo Alexander que tenía a Dory en sus brazos, haciéndole cariño, y haciendo que a Dory le volvieran a salir flores en su arbusto.

"(Muchas gracias. Pero debo agradecértelo a ti también.)" dijo mentalmente para todos Dory. "(Gracias a tus cuidados, estoy en mi condición actual.)"

Alexander comenzó a reír mientras seguía haciéndole cariño a su mascota. "Eres mi mascota Dory. No tienes porqué agradecer eso."

En ese momento, Alexander sintió una presencia en su espalda, aunque no era peligrosa, pero sí tenía muchas patas. No tuvo que analizar tanto para saber que su destino estaba sellado…y recibiría un abrazo.

Todos los demás se sorprendieron, y miraron el lugar en donde antes estaba Meridia, y no había nada.

"¿Cómo es que llegó hasta allí sin que la sintiéramos?" dijo Deirius, que estaba honestamente sorprendido.

"Nunca subestimen a una Aracnoponi preocupada." dijo Meridia en un tono alegre mientras abrazaba a Alexander desde atrás. "¿No te hirieron verdad Alex? ¿No sientes dolor en algún lugar?"

"Agradezco tu preocupación Mery." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los demás…con Mery aún atrás, que caminaba al mismo ritmo que él. "Pero estoy bien. ¿Ninguno está herido?"

"Solo nos mandó a volar un par de veces, nada más." dijo Bantos. "Para ser lenta, lo compensaba con su fuerza."

"Pero como dijo Bantos, estamos bien." dijo Strike, que estaba mirando con un poco de envidia a Meridia. "¿No te estás pegando mucho a Alex, Meridia?"

"¿Celosa?" preguntó Meridia con un rostro que indicaba que estaba bromeando con ella.

Inesperadamente, Strike se sonrojó un poco. Cosa que Alexander notó.

"¡P-por supuesto que no! Pero creo que Alex también necesita su espacio."

"No te preocupes Strike." dijo Alexander. "Aunque le dijera que dejara de hacerlo, Mery seguiría abrazándome cuando menos lo espere."

"Eso fue algo cruel. ¿No lo crees?" dijo Meridia sin cambiar su tono feliz.

"Pero tengo razón, y lo sabes." le respondió Alexander.

"Sip." dijo Meridia mientras seguía abrazando al humano. Los demás no evitaron reír un poco con esto.

.

.

.

.

Cuando la Alianza Multiespecie volvió a Síscéal, prácticamente toda la población estaba esperándolos, y los recibieron con ovaciones de todo tipo. Los demás ya se estaban acostumbrando a esto, y muchos comenzaron a hablarles a los ciudadanos que se les acercaban.

Alexander estaba viendo todo esto desde un extremo. Prácticamente todos estaban ocupados hablando con los breezies, que algunos incluso llegaban a decir que ahora son admiradores de ellos.

"¿Por qué el líder no está compartiendo la gloria y el cariño con los demás?" preguntó una breezie familiar.

"Eso es para ellos. Yo no soy de la época. Ellos son los que merecen las ovaciones." dijo Alexander mientras veía como la Soberana Banríon se acercaba, junto con la pequeña Joyful Sunrise, que venía con ella.

"¡Alex!" gritó la pequeña que literalmente se lanzó hacia el humano, quién tuvo que agarrarla en el aire, y comenzaron a abrazarse. "¡Están bien!"

"No te preocupes Sunrise. Todos estamos bien, y te aseguro que lo estaremos por mucho tiempo más." dijo Alexander. "¿Cómo estuvo tu estadía aquí mientras estabamos ocupados?"

"¡Fantástico!" respondió la potrilla. "Cuando desperté, me recibió la señorita Banríon, y me explicó todo, ya que mi voz había cambiado. ¡Y tengo alas!" esto último lo dijo mostrando sus alas y sorprendiendo a Alexander, ya que Sunrise tenía alas de breezie. "Me mostró gran parte del castillo. ¡Fue muy emocionante!"

"Qué bueno oír eso." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a Banríon. "Gracias por cuidarla en nuestra ausencia."

"No es nada." dijo Banríon. "Aunque creo que debería informarte de algo muy particular que ocurrió hace no mucho."

Alexander se extrañó por un momento, pero Sunrise le llamó la atención.

"¡Mira Alex! ¡Mira!"

Alexander abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendido. Estaba viendo algo que merecía toda su atención.

Encima de Sunrise, en su cabeza, había un pájaro. Parecía un fénix por sus características, ya que al ver al animal, Alexander recordó a Philomena.

El detalle con esto, era que dicha ave, era de un color verdoso. Era como ver a Philomena con una variante de color verde, y sus alas y cola eran un poco más largas.

"¿No es genial?" dijo la pequeña Sunrise mientras de sus cascos había algo alrededor. Algo que Alexander conocía muy bien ahora.

"¿M…ma…magia breezie?" Alexander, e incluso Dory y Mogu no creían lo que estaban viendo.

"Hice que tuviera contacto con la magia por un momento, ya que estaba muy interesada en ella, y cuando lo hizo, para mi sorpresa la magia aceptó a la pequeña." dijo Banríon con alegría.

"Uh…bueno…esto es un tanto…interesante e inesperado." dijo Alexander, que seguía viendo a la pequeña, y luego vio al ave. "Un segundo…esa ave…"

"Así es." dijo Banríon. "Es el objeto que formó la pequeña."

"Pero…como es que-"

"En el tiempo en que estuvieron en el bosque de las brisas, le expliqué todo sobre la magia breezie. Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida. Tu pequeña es muy inteligente y dedicada."

"Créeme, no lo sabía." Alexander entonces pensó en lo que escuchó. "No es mi pequeña por cierto. La estamos cuidando de momento, hasta llegar a Canterlot."

"¿Y cómo llegó a ustedes?"

Alexander bajó un poco la mirada.

"No es algo que valga la pena recordar, así que no te preocupes." Banríon con eso entendió que el asunto era delicado, así que prefirió dejar de preguntar.

"¡Atención todos!" gritó Banríon, llamando la atención a todos. "En nombre de todo Síscéal, agradecemos profundamente lo que la Alianza Multiespecie, y las Princesas, nos han brindado en este día. El Bosque de las Brisas ha vuelto a su bello y original estado." Con esto todos los Breezies comenzaron a celebrar. Banríon miró a los demás del grupo con una sonrisa. "Por favor. Descansen hoy en el castillo. Nos aseguraremos de proporcionarles todo lo que requieran y que podamos ofrecerles."

"Realmente se lo agradecemos Soberana Banríon." dijo Celestia. "Su hospitalidad y la carisma de sus ciudadanos nos alegran mucho y nos impulsa a seguir."

"Es hora de volver." dijo Cré. "Creo que nos ganamos el derecho a descansar otro poco." Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a partir.

.

.

.

.

En un lugar desconocido y oscuro, una figura alta se estaba moviendo, y comenzó a hablar, como si hubiera alguien.

"Mi Amo…tengo malas noticias."

Después de unos segundos, hubo una respuesta.

"¿Malas noticias? Es extraño oír eso de tus labios y tu voz, Lottie." dijo una voz que era masculina, y algo mayor.

"Le ruego me perdone mi Amo…pero es algo que debe saber." dijo la figura, que tenía una voz femenina. "Con el último reporte…hemos confirmado que las Princesas ya han hecho su movimiento."

"Así que Celestia y Luna ya están actuando…" dijo la voz. "¿Qué tan malas son las noticias?"

"Nuestro último reporte indica que tres de los objetos prohibidos han sido destruidos." respondió la figura. "Además…uno de los objetos era Chivalry."

"…Esto definitivamente altera un poco mis planes." dijo la voz. "Sabía que tratarían de descubrir la manera de destruir la barrera…pero no pensé que la encontrarían tan pronto. Lottie, tendré que pedirte que actives la segunda trampa que enviaste al pequeño poblado de los breezies."

"Si así lo desea mi amo." dijo la figura. "Entonces lo haré."

"En lo que a combate se refiere, no son una amenaza para mí…pero tienen algo que si las Princesas llegan a descubrir su uso, estaremos en un serio problema. Creo que ya hemos dejado vivir a esos miniponis lo suficiente." luego su voz se puso un poco más agresiva. "QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO SUS VIDAS ESTABAN EN MIS CASCOS."

La figura hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a sonreír, al parecer feliz con la decisión, y algo comenzó a iluminarse en su cabeza.

Un cuerno.

.

.

.

.

"¿Tienen reservas de herba aquí?" preguntó Alexander sorprendido.

"Así es." dijo Banríon. "Pero nosotros no fabricamos armas o armaduras. Lo recolectamos, pero prácticamente no tiene uso militar para nosotros."

Alexander miró en ese momento a Bantos. El ausequino ya sabía lo que Alexander le iba a preguntar.

"No tienes que preguntarme Alexander." dijo Bantos. "Por supuesto que puedo trabajar con herba. Dije que soy un buen herrero, y no mentía."

"Necesitamos armas que tengan herba." dijo Alexander. "Es el único punto débil que conocemos hasta ahora de los que tienen magia oscura en su interior…" dijo Alexander pensativo. "Si volvemos a toparnos con monstruos…o ponis con esas características, armas hechas con herba serán la única forma de vencerlos."

"¿Así fue como venciste a la hormiga hace un rato?" preguntó Shade.

"Y también a Chivalry. Él me dijo que herba era su punto débil." dijo Alexander más serio. "Ya estamos avanzando en nuestra búsqueda, y supongo que lo que sea que nos toque luchar en estos próximos días…serán más fuertes."

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y estaban de acuerdo. Se iban a preparar para descansar, pero Alexander notó algo.

"¿Tan rápido oscureció afuera?"

"Qué extraño." dijo Banríon. "Aún debería estar iluminado." Alexander se acercó a una ventana, y al instante que lo hizo, comenzó a correr a la salida del castillo.

"¡TODOS VENGAN AHORA!" fue lo que gritó Alexander. Los demás reaccionaron de inmediato, ya que cuando Alex grita con mucha fuerza, es porque la cosa ES seria.

Cuando los demás salieron al exterior, pudieron notar que casi todos los ciudadanos estaban mirando con horror hacia arriba. El grupo hizo lo mismo, y se dieron cuenta de la razón, mientras varios breezies comenzaban a gritar.

Una bola de color oscuro, del mismo color que la hormiga de hace un rato, estaba flotando arriba de Síscéal. Era de un tamaño considerable, y lo peor era que estaba aumentando de tamaño con cada segundo.

"¡De donde rayos salió esa cosa!" gritó Alexander.

"¡No lo sé! ¡Destruimos al monstruo, así que esto no debería estar pasando!" dijo Clover.

"¿Y qué tal si no es por acción del monstruo?" dijo Iris.

"¿Entonces qué?" preguntó Golden Lilat.

'Me encantaría ver la expresión de sus rostros, pero no se puede conseguir todo cuando se hacen estas cosas.'

Todo el grupo guardó silencio. Una voz que nunca habían oído, que era femenina, comenzó a hablar. Se escuchaba con efecto de eco, y muy alto.

"¿Está…hablando desde la bola?" preguntó Nakama.

"Así parece…" dijo Alexander completamente serio.

'No puedo ver lo que está ocurriendo, pero créanme que me encantaría verlo.' Sunrise se acercó hasta Alexander, muy asustada. 'Nunca me ha gustado dar esperanza cuando no la hay, así que así son las cosas: Ustedes van a morir ahora'

Esto dejó congelado a toda la población. No gritaron de terror ni nada parecido. Solo siguieron mirando la bola oscura con una cara de horror.

'Si quieren saber quiénes tienen la culpa…pues tienen que culpar a las Princesas Celestia y Luna.' ambas reaccionaron con enojo ante esto. 'No pensábamos que actuarían tan rápido, pero como dije antes…así son las cosas. Ustedes tienen algo que para ellas les sería muy útil si lo consiguen'

"Herba…" dijo Alexander.

'Lamentablemente para ustedes, esto los hace peligrosos para mi Amo…así que serán eliminados y borrados del mapa. Es una pena porque mi pequeña mascota en su bosque también perecerá, pero siempre puedo hacer una nueva. Fue un placer ser la última voz que escucharán antes de sufrir una agonía indescriptible. ~Adioooooos~'

Como si hubiera sido una despedida amistosa, la voz femenina dejo de hablar, y no se escuchó nada más por unos segundos más, pero la bola que ya era de un tamaño gigantesco y más grande que toda el área, comenzó a moverse hacia ellos. Antes de que algo más ocurriera, Alexander sabía que debían hacer algo.

"¡TODOS!" gritó tan fuerte que hasta los ciudadanos lo escucharon. "¡Usen su magia! ¡Traten de detener la bola oscura!"

La mayoría salió del trance en el que estaban y comenzaron a actuar. Las Princesas, Clover, Nakama, Shade, Cré, Lauren, Banríon y prácticamente todos los ciudadanos breezies de Síscéal comenzaron a usar su magia, tratando de formar barreras, proyectiles, y todo tipo de formas para tratar de detener la esfera que se acercaba lentamente. Pasaban los segundos, y la bola seguía bajando, parecía como si absorbiera todo tipo de magia a su paso. Cuando estuvo a una distancia más cercana, comenzó a temblar de manera leve.

"¡No está funcionando!" dijo Celestia. "¡Nada está deteniéndola!"

"¡Debe haber una manera!" dijo Luna. "¡Me niego a dejar que algo le pase a estos breezies!"

Algunos entre los ciudadanos, comenzaron a llorar. Cada vez se hacía más oscuro, y el temblor aumentó de intensidad.

"¡Mi escudo puede detenerlo!" dijo Alexander, apunto de sacar a Libra. "¡Soy inmune a la magia, por ende el escudo también!"

"¡Alexander espera!" dijo Banríon. "¡No debes forzar tu magia a tal extremo! Es posible que con tu escudo podamos salir ilesos… ¡Pero forzar tanta energía para bloquear una esfera de semejante tamaño tendrá consecuencias en tu cuerpo! ¡En el peor de los casos puedes hasta morir!"

Alexander solo tenía segundos.

Tenía que decidir.

¿Dejaría perecer a todos aquí?

Ni hablar.

Pero si él llega a fallecer. ¿Qué pasara con Fluttershy? ¿Con Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, AJ y todos los demás en el futuro?

Alexander tenía la cabeza agachada, pero tomó su decisión. Comenzó a correr, escuchó los gritos de varios de sus amigos, las Princesas y de Banríon.

("¡ALEX ESPERA!)" fue el grito mental desesperado de Dory que comenzó a seguir a su dueño.

(¡No lo hagas-kupo!) fue lo que pudo decir Mogu. (No me preocupa si yo llego a deshacerme… ¡Pero tú tienes que volver a la Equestria que conoces-kupo!)

Alexander nuevamente pensó en Fluttershy por unos segundos, antes de responder.

"(No quiero verlos morir chicos…no quiero que nadie aquí muera. No lo merecen. Es injusto…si puedo al menos intentar cambiar eso… ¡ENTONCES QUE ASÍ SEA!)"

"¡ALEX!" gritó prácticamente todo su grupo de camaradas y amigos, mientras él llegaba hasta la multitud de breezies que estaba llorando, perdiendo la esperanza, y cubriendo a sus hijos como podían.

"¡LIBRA!"

.

.

.

.

Celestia estaba tomando un poco de té en su taza personal. Una chimenea brindaba el calor justo y necesario a su habitación. Todo estaba en orden, y era un día muy tranquilo, sobretodo porque cierta poni la estaba acompañando.

"Realmente necesitaba un día como este." dijo Celestia tras haber bebido un poco de su té. "Hacía tiempo que no pasábamos un día juntos, Twilight."

"Yo también estaba esperando a que un día como este llegara Princesa." respondió Twilight con una sonrisa. "Sé que muchas veces está ocupada, pero siempre estoy disponible para días como estos."

"A pesar de que pase el tiempo, mi fiel estudiante, siempre me sorprendes. Estuvimos practicando hechizos nuevos y de diferente categoría hoy, y puedo asegurar que diste todo tu esfuerzo."

"Siempre es un honor aprender nuevos hechizos, sobre todo si usted es la profesora." respondió Twilight. Ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo, sobre una alfombra que se veía cómoda.

Twilight pensó que sería el momento ideal para preguntarle algo a su mentora. Una duda que tiene desde hace un tiempo y que se ha guardado hasta ahora.

"Princesa…hay algo de lo que he tenido duda en estos días."

"Cuéntame que es, Twilight."

"Antes de que hiciéramos los preparativos para la boda de Cadance y mi hermano, las chicas y yo, junto con Alexander presenciamos algo un tanto único."

"¿Qué evento único sería?"

"Unas mariposas se posaron en los hombros de Alexander. Luego Alexander levantó una de sus manos, y las mariposas se posaron en la mano. Finalmente Alexander les dijo que necesitaba la mano, y les pidió, como si pudieran entenderle, que por favor se posaran en otro lado, y-"

"Las mariposas obedecieron. ¿Verdad?" Twilight se sorprendió porque Celestia había acertado.

"Así es." dijo su estudiante. "¿Qué estaba pasando en ese momento?"

Celestia comenzó a reír suavemente.

"Alexander, antes de llegar a Equestria, tuvo contacto con el Elemento de la Bondad, y lo que es más impresionante, logró activarlo."

"Si. Así fue como nuestro hechizo pudo traer a Fluttershy devuelta a Equestria…con él incluido."

"Te contaré algo que no muchos saben Twilight. Algo que de hecho antes, en los días de antaño, ni yo ni Luna sabíamos." dijo Celestia. Esto pico de inmediato la curiosidad de la unicornio. "Los Elementos no solo tienen el poder unido de la harmonía al usarlos todos juntos."

"¿No?" Celestia negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su estudiante.

"Cada Elemento actúa de una manera única, dependiendo de qué elemento es, sobre su usuario." dijo Celestia. "Tu elemento por ejemplo, ayuda en parte a comprender todas las magias que comienzas a conocer."

"Wow…eso no lo sabía."

"El Elemento de la Bondad, como lo ha demostrado Fluttershy, y en el reciente tiempo Alexander, inspira seguridad para los demás."

"Tiene sentido siendo el Elemento de la Bondad." dijo Twilight. "¿Todos los Elementos tienen esa pequeña chispa de ayuda que usted dice?"

Celestia asintió con la cabeza y continuó. "La magia de la Harmonía es única en este mundo Twilight. Su poder es tan grande, que pueden hasta sentir lo que sus actuales usuarios sienten."

"¿Es…es eso cierto?"

"Como antigua portadora de los Elementos, junto con mi hermana Luna…te lo puedo asegurar." dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa. "Y si bien todos los Elementos son necesarios para poder combatir las amenazas de Equestria, cada uno por separado, es capaz de brindarle apoyo momentáneo a su usuario, cuando sea necesario."

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Twilight.

"Con algo muy simple, pero que aun así muchos ponis en la historia han fallado en comprender." dijo Celestia, mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo del día.

"Creer en sus ideales. Hasta el final."

.

.

.

.

Alexander llegó hasta la multitud de breezies, que estaban ya casi sin expresión, preparándose para lo peor.

Usando su mano derecha como unión entre su magia y el escudo, y con comando mental, mandó su escudo hasta chocar con la bola oscura de tamaño gigantesco. Todo el lugar era una sombra, y el escudo comenzó a deshacer un poco la magia oscura, pero era tan pequeño en comparación al tamaño de la bola, que no afectaba casi en nada.

"(No lo voy a permitir…no lo hare…NO LO HARE.)" se decía mentalmente Alexander mientras aplicaba más energía a su escudo, que aumentó de tamaño, y seguía aumentando.

Ahora su escudo tenía un tamaño considerable, más que cuando lucharon contra la hormiga, pero aún no era suficiente, ya que mientras seguía deshaciendo una parte de la bola, esta seguía avanzando y lograba empujar el escudo hacia atrás.

El temblor era mucho más fuerte, y varios casi perdieron el equilibrio.

Alexander intentó aplicar más magia, pero sintió un dolor en su cuerpo, en varias partes y en segundos. Esto hizo que cayera al suelo, pero quedó apoyándose con una rodilla, y usando su mano izquierda para mantener firme la derecha.

"(Creo…creo que después de todo no podré detenerla…)" pensaba Alexander, que comenzaba a cerrar lentamente los ojos, y todo ruido para él comenzaba a desaparecer.

"(Pero no me arrepiento. Lo intenté. Y no estaré arrepentido de lo que pase ahora. Luché por lo que yo creo…y también creo que le debo una disculpa a todos, pero estoy orgulloso de decir…)"

..

..

Que no me rendí hasta el final.

..

..

"¡¿Pero qué?!"

Alexander abrió los ojos porque sintió un sonido muy cerca de él, y notó varias cosas que estaban pasando.

Su cuerpo tenía en esos momentos una especie de aura arcoíris, con varios colores cambiando constantemente. Dicha aura estaba viajando a través de su cuerpo, a la mano derecha, y usando la magia breezie como enlace, llegó hasta el escudo.

(¿Qué es esto-kupo?) dijo Mogu sorprendido.

"(¡Mogu!)"

(¡Siento que ahora soy capaz de hacer mucho más-kupo!)

"(ALEX.)" Dory se posó en su hombro, y no se apartó en ningún momento de su dueño.

Libra, el escudo de Alexander, comenzó a tener el aura arcoíris que también seguía teniendo él en su cuerpo. Esta se agrandó, y se agrandó, y se agrandó mucho más.

Celestia, Luna, Shade, Banríon y prácticamente todo el mundo estaba más que boquiabierto. No creían lo que estaban viendo: Un escudo gigantesco formado por el aura arcoíris, de la misma forma que Libra, estaba comenzando a deshacer de manera lenta pero segura, la esfera que amenazaba con destruir Síscéal.

Alexander comenzó a sentir algo. Algo que necesitaba un poco, y que le devolvió las fuerzas.

Seguridad, y más que eso: Que todos aún estaban bien.

"(No sé qué es lo que pasa Mogu… ¡Pero no nos detendremos hasta que esa bola deje de existir! ¡No ahora!)"

(¡A la orden-kupo!) fue la respuesta del moguri.

El escudo seguía absorbiendo la esfera oscura, y lentamente la sombra dejó de tapar la ciudad, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, y más pequeña, y más pequeña.

Después de varios segundos, la esfera finalmente había desaparecido. Un par de segundos más tarde, el aura arcoíris se deshizo del escudo, y comenzó a disminuir, hasta dejar de verse. Alexander después de eso bajó ambos brazos, y comenzó a respirar con notoria dificultad.

"(Fue más cansador de lo que pensé…)" pensaba Alexander. "(Pero sea la fuerza que haya sido…gracias por ayudarme…)

(Gracias por confiar en mí hasta el final-kupo) dijo Mogu. (Aún cuando tu vida estaba en riesgo…decidiste ayudar-kupo. Nunca más dudaré. Te lo juro-kupo.)

"(No hay problema Mogu.)" dijo Alexander mientras seguía tratando de recuperar aire.

"(Eso…eso fue…)" decía Dory, que lentamente comenzó a sonreír.

"(¡FANTÁSTICO! ¡ESO FUE GRANDIOSO!)"

Alexander lentamente se levantó, el viento comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte, y todos los breezies cerca de Alexander se quedaron sin palabras. Toda la Alianza Multiespecie estaba en las mismas condiciones.

BGM: watch?v=MgDX4ny0ffY (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem: Another Hero)

"Hermana…" logró decir Luna, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. "Eso…eso era…"

Celestia, que estaba en las mismas condiciones, sin dejar de mirar a Alexander, le respondió a Luna.

"Así es Luna…no hay duda alguna." Shade, Lauren, Deirius, Cré, Nakama, Lilat, Strike, Meridia, Bantos, Iris, Sunrise, Banríon, las Princesas, los ciudadanos…todos seguían atentos, mirando fijamente al ser que logró salvar a todos de una muerte segura. El ser que era líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, campeón de Canterlot, y que estaba de pie, con una sonrisa que demostraba alegría, con Dory en su hombro izquierdo, y la capa de Galaxia ondeando de manera llamativa.

Alexander.

Inmediatamente todos los breezies, algunos con lágrimas en su rostro, y otros con sus hijos a su lado, hicieron una reverencia en dirección al humano. Alexander reaccionó sorprendido por un momento, sin saber que ocurría.

"¡Laoch!"

"¡Laoch!"

"¡Laoch!"

Alexander y Dory seguían escuchando lo mismo, y fue durante varios segundos. Todos los breezies alrededor de él, posiblemente todos los que viven en Síscéal, estaban cantando esa palabra, mientras seguían haciendo reverencia.

"¿L-laoch?"

"Así es. Laoch." dijo Banríon, que junto con los demás de la Alianza, se acercaron hasta él. Los breezies les dieron el espacio para que todos estuvieran allí.

"¡Laoch!"

"¡Laoch!"

"¡Laoch!" Alexander notó que hasta Cré estaba cantando con los demás breezies esa palabra. Con las siguientes, las Princesas se incluyeron en el canto.

"¿Qué significa laoch?" preguntó Alexander.

"En nuestro lenguaje, significa héroe." Con esto, Banríon hizo una reverencia, seguido de las Princesas, y luego todos los demás del grupo hicieron lo mismo.

Alexander estuvo varios segundos observando a su alrededor a todo el mundo que estaba haciéndole reverencia. Suspiró y bajó un poco la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"Héroe o no…solo estoy preocupado de una sola cosa en este momento…" Los demás se percataron de que Alexander hablaba más despacio, mientras se escuchaba algo caer al suelo. Miraron por un momento al frente, y Alexander estaba sentado en el suelo.

"Me alegro de que todos estén bien..."

Y con esto, también pudieron ver como Alexander caía de espalda al piso, quedando inconsciente.

 **[NDA: Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y no olviden dejar un Review/Crítica con su opinión y con lo que piensan hasta ahora :3]**


	46. XLVI: Una Charla Necesaria

**[¡Hola! ¿Como se encuentran? Fatum está por alcanzar los 50 capítulos. Que loco ¿Verdad? Como siempre he dicho, Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o incoherencia de la historia de acuerdo a lo escrito hasta ahora, será corregido lo más pronto posible. No olviden dejar un Review con su opinión y/o Crítica del capítulo. Realmente se aprecia, y eso lo pueden corroborar los usuarios a los que les he podido responder, incluso algunos guests dejan Reviews que me gustaría responder :3**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten el capítulo.]**

 **Capítulo XLVI: Una Charla Necesaria.**

"…"

"… Uuuhh."

Alexander lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Estaba acostado, ya que estaba encima de algo que le recordó a un colchón, pero era mucho más suave, como algodón o algo parecido. Estaba oscuro, por lo que posiblemente era de noche y tenían las luces apagadas. También estaba tapado con sábanas, así que no había duda alguna.

Miró a su izquierda, y Dory estaba al lado de él, durmiendo. Comenzó a sonreír al ver a su mascota tan tranquila.

"¿Estás bien?"

Alexander reaccionó a la pregunta, y mira a la derecha. Aún no despierta del todo, y con la oscuridad no logra ver bien al principio.

"Estoy mejor… ¿Quién es?"

La figura a su derecha se acerca más.

"Hola dormilón."

Alexander comienza a sonreír.

"Hola Strike."

BGM: watch?v=mf3QbYhgpdE (Fire Emblem 12 - Moment of Serenity (Extended))

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó ella.

"Con sueño…" dijo Alexander. "Por alguna razón, aún me siento cansado. ¿Qué pasó?"

"No me extraña." dijo Strike. "Lo que hiciste hace unas horas atrás en las afueras de Síscéal…fue único. Nunca había visto algo parecido."

"Ah…Ahora recuerdo." comenzó a responder Alexander. "Siendo sinceros…yo tampoco sé que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió allí afuera. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que realmente era nuestro fin, pero no retrocedí. Algo me impedía hacerlo."

Alexander en ese momento recibió un ligero golpe en la cabeza, de parte de una de las patas delanteras de Strike.

"¡Oi! ¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque hiciste que me preocupara mucho." dijo Strike mientras Alexander se sobaba un poco la cabeza.

"Sabías que era peligroso." dijo Strike con un pequeño tono de enojo. "La Soberana Banríon te lo advirtió. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo avanzar?"

"Tú." dijo Alexander. Con esto Strike no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

"¿Y-y-yo?"

"Tú. Los demás. Todos." dijo Alexander. "No sé si ustedes lo vieron…pero por un momento pude ver a los otros breezies. Algunos lloraban…otros tenían a sus hijos en sus brazos, y antes de que pudiera detener esa esfera oscura…algunos tenían los ojos cerrados…aceptando el hecho de que iban a morir." Alexander se molestó un poco, ya que su expresión cambió. "De verdad lamento haberlos preocupado a todos, pero si existía por lo menos la mínima posibilidad de salvarlos, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. No era justo para ellos. No tenían la culpa de nada, y nuestro objetivo en parte, es asegurar que los demás estén a salvo. ¿O no?"

Strike se sonrojo más, y mientras aumentaba el tamaño de su sonrisa, acercó su cara hasta Alexander, específicamente hasta la parte en donde está su pecho, y reposó con su cabeza de lado.

"Eres demasiado bueno. ¿Lo sabías?"

"Jaja…gracias." dijo Alexander algo sorprendido por la acción de Strike.

"Es la primera vez que conozco a un ser con una forma de actuar como la tuya."

"Puedes agradecer a mis amigos en el futuro." dijo Alexander. "Ellos me ayudaron a ser lo que soy en estos momentos, y-"

Alexander en ese momento sintió algo cálido en su mejilla derecha, y notó que Strike tenía su cara muy cerca, y con los ojos cerrados. Quería quejarse un poco por lo que la aquaponi estaba haciendo, pero su falta de fuerzas le hizo concluir que solo por esta vez no habría problema.

"No cambies…por favor." dijo la aquaponi en un tono muy femenino y bajo comparado a las otras veces.

"No te preocupes…no planeo hacerlo."

"Te dejaré dormir tranquilo. Los demás ya están descansando…pero yo me ofrecí a cuidarte hasta que estuvieras en mejores condiciones." esto último lo dijo mirando al suelo, aún sonrojada. "Tendrás que prepararte para mañana. Estoy segura que todos te agradecerán y te verán con otros ojos."

"Tomaré el consejo." dijo Alexander. "Descansa."

"Tú también. Descansa Alex." dijo Strike, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, salía y la cerraba.  
BGM –OFF-

La aquaponi comenzó a caminar a su habitación, con una sensación extraña en su interior. Quería estar más tiempo con Alexander. Durante todo el viaje no han tenido un momento para hablar a solas, ni con ella ni con nadie, solo con Lilat. Sabe perfectamente que es una emergencia y que la búsqueda es más importante, pero aun así…una parte de ella lo desea.

"(Es increíble…)" comenzó a pensar Strike. "(Como mi visión de él cambió por completo en tan poco tiempo.)"

Con esto, Swift Strike se puso a recordar los momentos anteriores, justo después de que el grupo llevara a Alexander a una habitación para que descansara al interior del castillo, y luego todos comenzaron a platicar.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=TTZ9HwAa3Pg (Fire Emblem 12 - The Right Road (Extended))

Banríon comenzó a acercarse al grupo completo, y los miró con una sonrisa. Se notaba la preocupación en cada uno, dándole a entender que estaban realmente preocupados por su líder.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" preguntó Celestia mientras los demás quedaban atentos a la respuesta.

Banríon, que venía de chequear la habitación en donde estaba Alexander, comenzó a mirar en dirección a la puerta de dicha habitación.

"Alexander se encuentra bien." dijo la Soberana, haciendo que la mayoría soltara un suspiro de alivio. "Al parecer solo es cansancio, y en este momento está durmiendo plácidamente. Dory está durmiendo cerca de él, así que no hay problema alguno."

"Me alegro de oír eso." dijo Meridia con uno de sus cascos delanteros en su pecho. "Creí honestamente que sería algo peor."

"Antes de eso prácticamente todos estábamos en peligro, y Alexander fue el que nos salvó." dijo Luna, y luego miro a Warm Shade. "Tú eres su amigo, Warm Shade. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que fue lo que ocurrió allí afuera?"

El changeling negó con la cabeza. "Es la primera vez que veo algo como eso, y estoy seguro de que Alexander les diría lo mismo."

"Entonces Alexander no ha hecho algo como eso antes. ¿Correcto?" preguntó Celestia. Shade asintió con la cabeza. "Ya veo…"

"Hermana. ¿Realmente sentimos eso?" preguntó Luna. Los demás quedaron un poco confundidos.

"Estoy completamente segura Luna." respondió Celestia. "Fue exactamente igual. La misma sensación…la misma energía."

"¿Princesas?" preguntó Lauren. "¿A qué se refieren?"

Ambas Princesas miraron con seriedad al grupo.

"Desde que comenzamos a viajar con Alexander y ustedes, notamos algo que nos llamó la atención momentáneamente, pero que preferimos no contarle. Es posible que tenga que ver con el futuro, y lo que menos queremos hacer es hacer las preguntas equivocadas." dijo Celestia.

"Después de todo, debemos ser cuidadosas con lo que preguntamos, y con lo que queremos saber." agregó Luna.

"¿Y qué fue lo que notaron?" preguntó Shade.

"Algo que solo pudimos detectar una vez en el pasado." dijo Luna.

"Ese algo es la razón por la que terminamos construyendo el castillo dentro del Bosque Everfree."

Los demás quedaron un tanto más confundidos ahora. Banríon al parecer tenía una idea de a lo que se referían.

"Galaxia me había contado algo al respecto." dijo ella, llamando la atención de todos. "¿Es sobre esa 'magia' que pudieron sentir momentáneamente?"

Clover Clever comenzó a unir los cabos sueltos en ese preciso instante.

"Princesas…" dijo ella, ahora fue ella la que llamó la atención de todos. "No me diga que…Alexander…"

"Si es lo que creo que vas a decir, querida Clover…pues estás en lo correcto." dijo Celestia.

"Alexander en ese preciso momento, cuando liberó esa gran cantidad de energía…" agregó Luna. "Era exactamente la misma energía que nosotras sentimos en el Bosque Everfree."

Los demás del grupo se comenzaron a mirar unos a otros. Shade sin embargo, ya tenía una pequeña teoría en su mente, pero se la dejó para sí mismo.

"Y… ¿Qué es exactamente esta 'energía' que sintieron?" preguntó Iris Pride.

"Honestamente no lo sabemos." dijo Luna. "Es la primera vez que sentimos tal energía."

"Esta energía es única en su tipo." dijo Celestia. "Jamás nos habíamos encontrado con algo tan especial en años…y si lo que usó Alexander es lo mismo que esa energía…entonces existe la posibilidad de que sea mucho más poderosa que incluso nuestra propia magia, y que su fuerza definitiva sea comparable a la de Galaxia."

"…" Todos quedaron inmóviles al escuchar a las Princesas. Las gobernantes de Equestria, poderosas alicornios, y símbolos del día y la noche, diciendo tales palabras. Era algo que no se podía apreciar todos los días.

"Quiero hacer una aclaración." dijo Celestia con seriedad. "Siento que no le hemos dado todo el crédito que se merece a Alexander."

El grupo fue pillado un tanto desprevenido por el comentario. Meridia, Shade y Swift Strike sin embargo, no se sorprendieron.

"¿Princesas?"

"Todos ustedes. Son valiosos aliados, camaradas y compañeros que hemos tenido el placer de conocer. Guerreros, aventureros, capitanes, herreros…todos aquí tienen un trabajo, oficio, y entrenamiento en su área." dijo Luna, y luego miró la puerta de la habitación de Alexander. "Sin embargo, Alexander es un caso totalmente diferente."

"Si bien sabemos que Alexander y Warm Shade provienen del futuro. Puedo asegurar por la forma de ser de ambos, sobre todo de Alexander, que su futuro es mucho más pacífico que este." dijo Celestia.

"Yo puedo confirmar eso." dijo Iris Pride acercándose. "Él me contó que su futuro es pacífico la mayoría del tiempo, sin ponis que traten de herirse el uno al otro con armas."

"Alexander no es un guerrero que haya sido entrenado completamente en el arte del combate. Tampoco es un mercenario que haya sido pagado para ayudarnos, ni tampoco un caballero bajo el mandato de nuestro reino." Celestia miró a todos con una sonrisa. "Él no es más que un ciudadano más."

"Y es posible que por el hecho de que sea alguien ajeno a las batallas y la guerra…él vea, sienta, y entienda cosas que nosotros no entenderemos en un principio." agregó Luna.

"Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, en Flowerview…" comenzó a decir Nakama. "Sir Alexander me salvó la vida de esos rufianes que estaban saqueando el pueblo. Pude ver un poco de su estilo de pelea en ese momento, y desde que me uní al viaje, lo he seguido haciendo." el unicornio comenzó a sonreír. "Su forma de luchar es sublime. Es la primera vez que veo algo así en un ser. Sus ataques, sus movimientos…su estilo en sí es totalmente opuesto a lo que he visto la mayoría del tiempo. Es tranquilo, calculador, y se puede apreciar que incluso en sus ataques no hay intenciones de agredir a propósito."

"Defensa personal." dijo Shade, haciendo que los demás lo miraran. "El entrenamiento que le dio su entrenador y amigo nuestro, fue bajo ese principio: Defenderse y defender."

"Además, el fuerte de Alexander no es la fuerza." dijo Bantos, sorprendiendo a los demás. "Estoy seguro de que hasta él piensa lo mismo." luego Bantos puso uno de sus grandes cascos al lado de su cabeza. "ESTE es su fuerte."

"Ingenio." dijo Celestia. "Alexander parece no querer admitirlo, pero es un excelente Estratega. Me atrevería a decir que tiene un talento innato para la planificación y la estrategia."

"Debo admitir, que gracias a su plan pudimos recuperar fácilmente nuestro fuerte y la ciudad de Hoofdeal." dijo Iris Pride pensativa. "Además su fuerza y velocidad son más que aceptables."

"Es un ser bondadoso. Y tendrá mi apreciación por siempre." dijo Meridia con ambos cascos en su pecho.

"Sé que somos varias especies juntas en un viaje importante, pero he tenido la duda desde hace un tiempo." dijo Iris acercándose a Meridia. "¿Por qué eres…bueno, tan cariñosa con Alexander?" esto último lo dijo con dificultad, como si le costara decir esas palabras.

Meridia comenzó a sonreír con una dulzura comparable a la de Fluttershy.

"Porque durante años estuve rodeada de oscuridad y soledad, y él fue el primero en brindarme una luz de esperanza y deshacer la oscuridad a mi alrededor. Le estoy eternamente agradecida, y los aracnoponis somos extremadamente leales a quienes nos importan." luego comenzó a reír. "Me aseguraré de proteger incluso con mi vida la confianza y amistad que él, y ustedes me han otorgado."

"Pero es increíble…" dijo Clover Clever. "Considerando la situación de Alexander y Warm Shade, el que haya llegado hasta aquí, con todos nosotros, y con la determinación que he visto…es muy difícil de creer. No he visto que se queje en ningún momento."

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Alexander se abrió un poco, haciendo que todos miraran en esa dirección.

"(Eso es por una simple razón.)"

Dory, que estaba en su forma de erizo, comenzó a caminar hasta el grupo.

"(Alex es el tipo de ser que no le gusta molestar a los demás con SUS problemas.)" Con esa afirmación, los demás se sorprendieron.

"Es algo que también hemos notado." dijo Celestia que junto con su hermana miraron a Dory. "No nos va a decir a menos que se lo preguntemos. ¿Verdad?"

"Probablemente." dijo Dory con una sonrisa que indicaba que tienen razón. "(Alex tiene una mezcla de emociones difícil de entender en estos momentos. Siente alegría, cariño y determinación, pero al mismo tiempo tiene pena, angustia y está algo confundido. Sigue preguntándose si las decisiones que ha hecho han sido las correctas.)"

"Es demasiada carga." dijo Meridia. "No podrá aguantar mucho si sigue así."

"…Quiero pedirles algo a todos. Incluso me atrevería a darlo como una orden directa." dijo Celestia volviendo a mirar al grupo, que puso completa atención a la Princesa del día.

"Alexander no está haciendo esto como un favor que debamos pagarle después, y como dije antes, no está siendo pagado por ayudarnos. Todo esto en teoría no debería ser de su incumbencia ni debería preocuparle, ya que ni siquiera es algo que tenga que ver con la época en la que vive."

"Alexander solo lo hace, por buena voluntad." agregó Luna. "Su amabilidad es realmente sorprendente, tanto que cada vez me intriga más y me hace querer saber más sobre él. Si hay algo que sabemos, es que lo que se hace de buena voluntad, más que esperar una recompensa…es algo que se guarda en nuestro corazón."

"Es algo que poco a poco, va creciendo en nuestro espíritu, en nuestro ser." siguió Celestia. "Así, nosotros también podremos ser en algún momento ponis que podamos tener una buena voluntad hacia los demás." esto último lo dijo sonriendo. "Tal vez Alexander no lo note, pero nos ha enseñado a mí y a Luna unas cuantas cosas muy valiosas y que no desperdiciaremos. Es por eso que desde mañana, quiero que todos tengamos la máxima disposición hacia su comando y sus decisiones."

"Qué él no se lleve la carga completa para él mismo." dijo Luna con autoridad. "Nosotros compartiremos dicha carga…como uno solo. Que su palabra sea la máxima autoridad."

Los demás comenzaron a sonreír, claramente de acuerdo.

"(Estoy muy feliz de ver que todos han sido capaces de ver un poco de la forma de ser de Alex.)" dijo Dory, sonriendo al igual que ellos. "(Yo también seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo.)"

"No podría pedir nada más." dijo Celestia, para luego mirar a todos. "Eso es todo. Que descansen."

BGM –OFF-

Con esto, la mayoría comenzó a irse a sus habitaciones. Banríon, Celestia, Luna, y Meridia que estaba por partir a su habitación, aún no se habían ido.

"Meridia." dijo Celestia de manera sorpresiva, llamando la atención de la aracnoponi. "¿Puedo confiar en lo que dijiste sobre no romper la confianza y amistad, sobre todo de Alexander? ¿Es tu devoción hacia él tan alta como afirmas?"

Meridia se dio rápidamente la vuelta, y no dudó ni un instante en responder.

"Con toda seguridad, Princesa Celestia. Puede que Alexander no lo acepte al principio, pero…le debo la vida, y más." Con esa respuesta, Celestia comenzó a sonreír.

"Entonces tengo una orden oficial para ti."

.

.

.

.

Alexander comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pero luego los volvió a cerrar, y comenzó a estirarse por unos segundos. No se movió de la cama porque Dory estaba encima de su cabeza durmiendo, pero cuando comenzó a estirarse, ella soltó un bostezo y comenzó a despertar con él.

Tras haberse levantado, arreglado como corresponde, y estar listo completamente, salió junto con su mascota de su habitación.

"Me alegra ver que ya despertó." una voz familiar sorprendió al humano. Mirando a su lado, Meridia estaba al parecer esperando a que él saliera de su habitación.

"Buenos…días Mery." dijo Alexander pausando un momento al ver a Meridia, que tenía una especie de armadura muy ligera, ya que tenía unas cuantas protecciones en parte de sus patas y su pecho. Tenían bordes verdes, y lo demás era de color negro, parecido al de su pelaje. El resto era de una tela, con colores blanco y negro, teniendo blanco en algunos bordes y líneas.

Fue ahí cuando Alexander tuvo una teoría de su vestimenta.

"¿Es…es un traje de sirvienta?" preguntó el un tanto anonadado.

"Así es. Adaptado a mi cuerpo." dijo ella mostrando parte de su abdomen. "Espero que sea de su agrado…Amo Alexander."

Alexander y Dory miraron a Meridia con los ojos bien abiertos por un par de segundos. Ella seguía sonriendo con la cabeza algo inclinada para un lado con simpatía.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Amo Alexander." dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

"Recuerdo que algo extraño pasó ayer…pero definitivamente no fue algo como ESO." dijo Alexander aún sorprendido.

"Las Princesas se lo pueden explicar." dijo Meridia.

"No estuviste esperando por mucho tiempo al lado de la puerta. ¿Verdad?"

"Para nada." dijo ella. "Las Princesas dejaron un hechizo en su habitación, lo suficientemente lejos de usted para que funcionara, que indicara cuando hubiera movimiento continuo en la habitación, indicando que habría despertado. Mientras se preparaba, yo vine hasta la puerta para esperarlo." Alexander estaba sorprendido porque era el mismo tono especial que Meridia solamente ocupa cuando habla con él, pero al mismo tiempo estaba usando una formalidad que no había visto antes en ella.

"Ya veo…" dijo Alexander. "Supongo…que debo ir con las Princesas para discutir lo que haremos ahora."

"Permítame guiarlo." dijo Meridia. Alexander accedió y comenzó a seguir a la aracnoponi.

Alexander de repente sintió un golpe ligero en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"¡Oi!" dijo él dándose la vuelta. ¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque estaba extremadamente preocupada. Es su castigo." dijo Meridia con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

"(Ya van dos…)" pensó Alexander.

BGM: watch?v=aVq7P8GDO84 (Fire Emblem 12 - Soldier's Daily Lives (Extended))

Después de un rato, Alexander y Meridia llegaron a un patio que estaba muy bien decorado con plantas, flores y un pequeño lago. Era un lugar muy bonito, y costaba creer que fuera solamente un patio.

"Al parecer ya despertó." la voz de Celestia llamó la atención de Alexander al instante.

El humano notó que todos estaban aquí. Las Princesas estaban junto con la Soberana Banríon. Lauren, Deirius y Cré estaban viendo sus armas, que tenían un color un tanto diferente. Nakama, Strike y Lilat estaban haciendo lo mismo. Iris Pride estaba viendo su arma, Hura, que tenía un detalle de color diferente en la punta. Bantos al parecer estaba riendo, pero tenía un traje parecido a cuando lo encontraron en Miracle Spot. Sunrise estaba jugando con el zorro que había recogido Shade durante la travesía en el Bosque Pixiv, y con su ave generada por la magia Breezie. Al llegar al lugar, todos se alegraron de verlo en buenas condiciones.

"¿Acaso Bantos hizo lo que creo que hizo?" preguntó Alexander.

"Así es." respondió Meridia. "Reemplazó y modificó las armas de todos. Ahora si encontramos un enemigo que sea al mismo tiempo un objeto que buscamos, todos tendremos posibilidad de vencerlo."

"Por eso la variación es de color verde." dijo Alexander en conclusión, y luego miró el traje de Meridia. ¿También hizo tu traje?

"En efecto. También está hecho de herba." agregó Meridia.

"¿Te gusta? Es la primera vez que diseño un híbrido de armadura y traje." dijo Bantos comenzando a reír fuerte al final.

"¿Puedo suponer que has descansado lo suficiente Alexander?" preguntó Luna con una sonrisa.

"Eso espero." respondió él mientras se acercaba al grupo. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?"

"Solo un día." dijo Shade. "Pero pasaste toda la mañana en cama. Lo suficiente como para que todos nos preparáramos, y para que Bantos pudiera trabajar tranquilo con lo que dijo ayer."

Alexander miró a Bantos con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Bantos. Te debo una."

Bantos comenzó a reír con más suavidad un momento, para luego mirar devuelta con una sonrisa a Alexander.

"Más bien, yo diría que todos aquí te debemos una a ti."

"Ah…claro." dijo Alexander recordando lo ocurrido ayer. Luego comenzó a mirar sus manos, esperando tener alguna pista de que fue lo que ocurrió.

En eso, Alexander sintió una ráfaga de golpes en su cabeza, todos ligeros, pero por la cantidad, terminó en el suelo.

"¡Muy bien!" Alexander levantándose rápidamente. ¡Quién…!" luego puso una cara sin ánimos al ver que todos estaban alrededor de él, con un casco levantado. "Déjenme adivinar. Eso fue porque los preocupé mucho. ¿Verdad?" los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Alexander volvió a ver sus manos por un momento.

"Shade tenía razón." dijo Celestia. "También estás confundido."

"¡Alex!" Sunrise corrió hacia el humano, y él se agachó para agarrar a la potrilla, y luego seguir escuchando a Celestia. El zorro y el ave se quedaron en el mismo lugar, mirándose con curiosidad.

"Ahora que estás despierto, creo que ya podemos agradecerte formalmente por lo que hiciste ayer para salvar no solamente nuestras vidas, sino que también las de todos en Síscéal." cuando Banríon terminó de hablar, Celestia, Luna, y prácticamente todo el mundo alrededor de Alexander hizo una reverencia, haciendo que él se sintiera un tanto incómodo en ese momento.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! Lo entiendo." dijo él un tanto nervioso. "No hay necesidad de seguir haciendo eso."

En eso Alexander sintió otro pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

"¡Oi! ¡Ya basta!" Alexander miró para atrás, mientras notaba a Iris con un casco levantado por el golpe que le dio, ella estaba viendo al humano con una expresión un tanto burlesca.

"Demasiada modestia, Alexander." dijo Iris Pride. "Disfruta un poco de tu gloria al menos. Lo mereces."

"El saber que todos están bien es suficiente gloria y una victoria personal para mí." dijo Alexander mirando a Pride, que se sorprendió por la afirmación. "Mi único deseo aquí, es que al final de todo esto, ustedes sigan vivos."

Un silencio total inundo el lugar por unos cuantos segundos. Lo primero que Alexander sintió fue un abrazo, y no tuvo que adivinar de quién era.

"¡Me estás forzando seriamente a abrazarte más de lo necesario!" exclamó Meridia pero con una voz parecida a una chica cuando está emocionada por algo.

Nakama golpeó el suelo, al parecer frustrado por algo.

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo el mientras comenzaba a hablar, mirando el suelo y con una expresión algo molesta. "Mi mayor importancia era el ampliar mis habilidades para el bien común… ¡Mientras que Sir Alexander velaba por la seguridad de todos! Que mala disposición he tenido todo este tiempo…pero eso cambiará ahora."

"¿Vas a seguir negando tus dotes de Estratega Alexander?" preguntó Deirius con una sonrisa. "Desde un principio nuestras vidas han sido tu máxima prioridad. ¿Cierto?"

"Sé que ustedes son capaces de muchas cosas." dijo Alexander. "Pero así es. Esa es y sigue siendo mi prioridad."

"Son palabras dignas de un líder." dijo Banríon. "Puedo apostar lo que sea, a que cada uno aquí, incluyendo a las Princesas, seguirán tus ordenes sin dudarlo." Los demás comenzaron a responder positivamente ante la afirmación.

Alexander estaba honestamente maravillado. No es exactamente un contexto en el que esté a gusto, pero algo es seguro:

Todos confían plenamente en él.

"Así que…todos sienten absoluta confianza conmigo." dijo Alexander con seriedad. "Si es así, supongo que puedo contarles la otra mitad de la historia."

Todos tomaron atención de inmediato, Shade por sobre los demás.

"¿Les vas a contar 'eso'?" preguntó su amigo changeling con curiosidad.

"¿Eso?" preguntó Iris.

"Anteriormente les había dicho a los demás que yo no soy originario de Equestria." dijo Alexander. "Si ya confían tanto en mí, no hay problemas en que les diga un pequeño detalle sobre mí." Alexander hizo que todos se acercaran. "No es una larga historia, pero estoy seguro que les llamará la atención de todas formas."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=gbvIGVR6NU8 ([Music] Fire Emblem: Awakening ► Such bonds are the true strength of this army ║Extended║)

Después de un rato que Alexander utilizó para explicar su otra parte de la historia, todos estaban un tanto confundidos. Sunrise en cambio estaba tan sorprendida, que parecía estar en el mismo estado que estaría Twilight al conocer algo nuevo y desconocido.

"Haber…déjame ver si entendimos de que va todo esto." dijo Iris Pride acercándose al humano. "Ya sabemos que vienes de una futura Equestria. Pero además de eso, tú originalmente NO eres de Equestria, sino que vienes de otro… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿Mundo?"

Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

"Correcto. Vengo de un mundo donde mi especie es la dominante. Olviden todo esto de las armas y pueblos al estilo medieval. La época en la que vivía yo, era mucho más futurista, y la tecnología era mucho más avanzada de lo que ustedes alguna vez verán."

"Y al parecer, más pacífico." dijo Celestia.

Alexander negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a la Princesa.

"En el tiempo en el que aún no nacía, durante la historia pasada, hubieron muchas guerras. Millones de personas como yo murieron en ellas." Alexander dio un pequeño suspiro. "Mi especie tiene la tendencia por preferir la violencia cuando se puede. Llegar a la paz que tienen en este momento no fue fácil, y aun así, siguen habiendo conflictos menores en varios países."

"Pero eso quiere decir que dejaste atrás a tu familia y a tus conocidos cuando llegaste a Equestria. ¿No es así?" preguntó Meridia con una expresión clara de tristeza.

Alexander cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego los volvió a abrir para mirar al grupo.

"No es algo de lo que valga la pena hablar en estos momentos. El hecho es que ahora vivo en Equestria, y he sido feliz desde mi estadía."

Alexander sintió en ese momento, que era la ocasión indicada para decir algunas cosas que tenía guardadas.

"Esta es la realidad." comenzó a hablar. "El cómo llegué a Equestria ya lo entiendo. El porqué de cómo se produjo todo aún no lo entiendo. He tenido días pacíficos, días agitados, y algunos días en los que he tenido que trabajar en conjunto con mis amigos e incluso con las Princesas para arreglar ciertos problemas." Alexander comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro. "La guerra y las batallas no son ajenas para mí. En la escuela nos enseñaron la historia de muchos países, y en muchos casos era cruel, sanguinaria y despiadada." Alexander miró a las Princesas. "Estoy sorprendido de que todo este asunto con Holocaust no haya pasado a mayores durante este tiempo."

El humano entonces miró a sus camaradas y amigos.

"Yo no soy alguien que esté preparado para la guerra, ni tampoco tengo deseos de participar en una. Mis conocimientos son debido a simulaciones con un objeto que me costaría trabajo el explicarles, pero nunca había visto la crueldad de las acciones bélicas con mis propios ojos…hasta ahora. "

Deirius se acercó hasta Alexander, y se veía algo molesto.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué no nos dijiste nada antes?"

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó de vuelta Alexander. "¿Cuándo intentaste atravesarme con tu cornamenta en el momento en que Shade y yo apenas habíamos llegado? ¿Cuándo salvamos a Nakama en Flowerview? ¿Cuándo liberamos a Strike de la prisión de Bordertown? ¿Cuándo ayudamos a Mery junto con la esposa e hijo del capitán Blast?" Alexander comenzó a subir ligeramente el tono. "¿Acaso me habrías creído si te hubiera dicho mi situación? 'La verdad es que soy un ser de otro mundo que fue trasladado a Equestria, y ya después de haberme adaptado a vivir aquí, fui trasladado al pasado'."

Alexander miró con más seriedad al ciervo. "Habría tenido suerte si no me mataban por creerme demente o algo parecido." Alexander siguió caminando. "Ya tenía suficiente con la presión de la carta. Debía cuidar mis palabras o en cualquier momento todo se habría arruinado."

Los demás se sorprendieron de que Alexander, tal vez sin saberlo, está 'descargando' parte de lo que ha tenido que lidiar durante este tiempo.

Alexander finalmente se sentó en el piso, con una expresión triste.

"...No saben cuántas veces temí, en cada una de las batallas en las que hemos estado, que alguno de ustedes saliera herido, o que algún inocente sufra por algo totalmente ajeno a él." Alexander miró a las Princesas. "En el futuro no hay nada de eso. Las Princesas deben de haber hecho un excelente trabajo. Algo que ni siquiera mi especie podría lograr…y creo que esta época es la clave."

Las Princesas se levantaron y se acercaron a Alexander. Ambas con mucha seriedad.

"Holocaust…es el único que ha desatado semejante nivel de violencia en estas tierras." dijo Celestia. "Es nuestro primer enemigo público, y estás en lo correcto Alexander. Debemos deshacernos de esa maldad, ya que si continua libre por más tiempo de lo necesario…podrá expandirse, corromper a otros, y crear un ciclo sin fin de sangre y sufrimiento."

Luna se acercó más a Alexander. "Sabemos muy bien que no estás a gusto con esto, y ahora nosotros podemos comprender finalmente las razones por completo. Sin embargo, debes entender que en este momento, TU eres el que nos ha guiado hasta aquí, y de no ser por ti, muchos de los que estamos aquí no habríamos llegado con vida."

"Yo estaría muerto." dijo Nakama. "No hay necesidad de volver a explicarlo, pero está claro que la ayuda de Sir Alexander y los demás, fue como una bendición que prolongo mi vida."

"Si no hubiera conocido a Alexander y a los demás en aquél bar en aquélla noche…Strike ya no estaría conmigo." dijo Lilat con una sonrisa.

"Y yo sería el juguete de un noble depravado." agregó Strike.

"Yo habría sido vendida al mercado negro, y seguramente habría perdido toda razón para vivir." dijo Meridia con seriedad y los ojos cerrados.

"Nosotras estaríamos muertas, o como prisioneras de Holocaust, de no haber sido por su rápida acción en Canterlot." dijo Celestia.

"Podríamos haber sido torturadas hasta morir. Podríamos haber sido convertidas en sus esclavas, quién sabe…" agregó Luna.

"Miracle Spot habría sido masacrado, y tal vez convertido en parte del territorio enemigo de no ser por ustedes." dijo Bantos. "Nunca expresé apropiadamente cuan agradecido estoy con la ayuda que proporcionaron. Muchas gracias."

"Mis amigas y compañeras de las Lanzas del cielo habrían tenido un destino incierto de no haber sido por ustedes." dijo Iris, para luego ver a Alexander. "…De ti."

"¡No estés triste Alex!" dijo Sunrise. "¡Me gusta ver al Alex alegre y amable que he visto desde el principio!"

"Hubo un momento en el que no entendía cómo es que lograste hacer que todos te siguieran Alexander." dijo Clover Clever. "Pero creo saberlo en este momento." la unicornio comenzó a acercarse, así como todos los demás.

"Tu inspiras confianza, seguridad…un ideal."

"Un ideal que las Princesas también están buscando." dijo Cré. "Uno que demostraste hace unas horas atrás, cuando nos salvaste a todos."

"Paz." dijo Shade

"Tranquilidad." dijo Meridia.

"Prosperidad." dijeron las Princesas al mismo tiempo.

"Te debemos la vida, lo quieras o no." dijo Celestia. "Y debes entender que no estás solo en esto. Todos estamos aquí por una razón en común: Detener a Holocaust."

"Queremos dejarte bien claro una cosa." dijo Luna. "Así como tú nos has ayudado continuamente, nosotros también podemos ayudarte."

"No debes cargar con todos los problemas tu solo." dijo Shade. "Puede que no estemos en nuestra época o con nuestras amigas…pero en este tiempo hemos formado otra amistad entre todos nosotros, y al igual que en el futuro, es algo que debes apreciar y reconocer."

"Tu palabra es la máxima autoridad." dijo Celestia. "Haremos lo posible para mantenernos con vida, y esforzarnos lo necesario para acabar con esto lo antes posible."

"Pero solamente podremos hacerlo si nos dejas ayudarte." dijo Luna.

BGM –OFF-

"…" Alexander no tenía expresión en su rostro, pero seguía mirando a los chicos. Después de unos segundos comenzaron a preocuparse, pero sorpresivamente Alexander se levantó.

Lentamente se acercó más hacia Celestia, más y más, hasta quedar frente a ella.

Fue entonces cuando le dio un abrazo.

Todos quedaron congelados con este acto. Al parecer nadie se había acercado tanto a las Princesas en el tiempo que llevan de reinado en Equestria. Alexander tenía los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba a Celestia, que seguía parcialmente sorprendida.

Alexander se alejó gentilmente, comenzó a sonreírle, luego miró a Luna, y procedió a abrazarla a ella también. Dory, que prefirió no meterse en la conversación ya que esto era algo que Alexander debía solucionar solo, estaba en ese momento más feliz que nunca, ya que siempre le agrada ver este tipo de actos de su dueño.

Cuando dejó de abrazar a Luna, que se sonrojó levemente, miró a los demás, y finalmente habló.

"Supongo…que tengo miedo." agachó un poco su cabeza. "Miedo de que en algún momento algo salga mal. Hemos tenido mucha suerte durante nuestro viaje, y espero que sigamos haciendo un buen trabajo."

Volvió a mirar a sus amigos y compañeros.

"Chicos…no mueran por favor. Créanme que no se los perdonaré si lo hacen."

Lentamente todos comenzaron a sonreír. Estaban más que de acuerdo con eso.

"Tienes nuestra palabra." dijo Celestia en nombre de todos.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "No más dudas. Daré lo mejor, y ustedes darán lo mejor. No voy a retroceder, sabiendo que ustedes estarán ahí para ayudarme." cada uno sacó su arma, extendiéndola hacia arriba, como si estuvieran haciendo una promesa, y tras unos segundos las guardaron.

"Ahora, creo que ya podemos cambiar de tema…" dijo Alexander acercándose a Meridia, que se puso en la posición que usualmente tienen las sirvientas, con ambos cascos delanteros hacia abajo tocándose uno con otro. "¿Por qué Mery me está llamando 'Amo Alexander'?"

Al parecer los demás del grupo no sabían, ya que muchos se sorprendieron.

"He visto la devoción que Meridia tiene hacia ti durante nuestro viaje. Puedo asegurar que incluso desde antes ya existía tal vínculo, así que Luna y yo decidimos que Meridia será oficialmente tu sierva."

"¿Mi…sierva?"

"Lo que queremos decir, es que ella será tu sirvienta-"

"Criada." interrumpió Alexander. "Sirvienta suena un tanto ofensivo para mí, así que el término apropiado a mi parecer es criada."

Celestia asintió de acuerdo. "Ella será tu criada de ahora en adelante. A partir de hoy tú tienes total autoridad sobre ella. Será tu guardiana durante el resto del viaje, y se encargará de asistirte en tu día a día."

"Espero servirle de manera eficiente, Amo Alexander." dijo Meridia haciendo la misma reverencia que les hizo a las Princesas cuando se ofreció a ayudar en la búsqueda.

Alexander miró a Meridia, al parecer pensando en algo, ya que su rostro denotaba cierta duda.

"Dos condiciones." dijo Alexander. Meridia inclinó un poco su cabeza sin entender. "Quiero que cumplas dos condiciones."

"Claro." dijo la Aracnoponi con una sonrisa.

"Primero. Eso de que 'tengo completa autoridad sobre ti' y todo eso…olvídalo." dijo Alexander. Antes de que ella o las Princesas preguntaran algo, él se adelantó. "No lo malinterpretes. Sé que estarás más tiempo conmigo, y estarás más pendiente de mí, pero quiero dejar en claro que en ningún momento voy a utilizar esta relación 'amo-sirviente' para aprovecharme de algo. Sigues siendo mi amiga, camarada, y libre de opinar e incluso decirme que no estás de acuerdo a algo que diga, si es que lo consideras erróneo."

Meridia le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y cuál es la segunda condición?"

Alexander le devolvió la sonrisa, y le hizo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo.

"La segunda condición te la diré cuando todo esto termine."

Meridia comenzó a pensar en algo al parecer, y luego miró a su reciente Amo y amigo.

"¿Puedo…seguir acercándome…y…?"

"Si." le dijo Alexander. "Puedes seguir con los abrazos." dijo preparándose para lo que en segundos ocurriría.

"¡No se arrepentirá!" dijo Meridia mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Alexander.

.

.

.

.

"¡Laoch! ¡Laoch!"

"¡Muchas gracias, Laoch!"

"¡Larga vida a Laoch! ¡Larga vida a la Alianza Multiespecie!"

"¡Laoch nos salvó la vida a todos, viva Laoch!"

Alexander estaba sinceramente nervioso, tanto, que los demás se percataron de esto con toda claridad.

"¿Qué ocurre, 'Laoch?" dijo Deirius riendo al final.

"Oh, hasta Deirius bromea conmigo…realmente se nota mi nerviosismo." dijo Alexander, que seguía mirando a casi todos los breezies de Síscéal que se reunieron a las afueras del castillo.

"¿Qué esperabas?" preguntó Golden Lilat. "¡Salvaste a todos y cada uno de ellos y a todas sus familias, amigos y conocidos!"

"Lo que hiciste fue una gran hazaña, Laoch Alexander." dijo Cré poniéndose al lado del humano. "Estoy segura que incluso serás recordado durante la historia como el salvador de los breezies."

"(Vamos Alex.)" le dijo Dory mentalmente. "(Esto es algo que mereces disfrutar.)"

(Tiene razón-kupo.) dijo Mogu. (Lo que logramos en ese momento, fue gracias a tu determinación y espíritu que no se rindió hasta el último segundo-kupo.)

Alexander suspiró lentamente. "Veamos…pasé a ser un héroe de una raza entera, he reforzado nuestros lazos, y obtuve una criada…creo que son suficientes logros por un día." Los demás comenzaron a reír, mientras esperaban a la soberana Banríon.

Finalmente, la protectora de los breezies salió del castillo, y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

"Ciudadanos de Síscéal. Llamé a todos aquí por una sola razón…" luego miró al grupo de Alexander. "Para despedir de manera adecuada a nuestros visitantes y salvadores. ¡La Alianza Multiespecie!"

Prácticamente todos los que estaban reunidos comenzaron a dar gritos de alegría y felicidad. Alexander sintió que debía inclinarse, para agradecer y corresponder a los breezies. Shade, Meridia, las Princesas y los demás del grupo imitaron su actuar.

"¡Gracias a sus esfuerzos, la corrupción que afectaba al Bosque de las Brisas ha desaparecido! ¡Y no solo eso, sino que también protegieron la ciudad completa de un desastre! Banríon hizo una reverencia, y todos los breezies hicieron lo mismo. "Este único grupo, conformado por varias especies, junto con las propias Princesas de Equestria, y nuestra conocida guardiana, Cré, no solo han salvado nuestra ciudad. Durante su travesía, han recorrido gran parte del sector central y del sur de Equestria, ayudando a pueblos y aldeanos de distintos lugares." Finalmente Banríon se levantó, y los breezies hicieron lo mismo. "Es un total honor, que ustedes, valientes seres, hayan visitado nuestra capital. Muchas gracias."

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos. Celestia movió un poco el brazo derecho de Alexander con uno de sus cascos delanteros.

"Es tu turno." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Alexander entendiendo la idea, comenzó a caminar hasta la Gobernante, y se arrodilló.

"En nombre de la Alianza Multiespecie, agradecemos la hospitalidad que nos han brindado, además de ayudarme a curarme después del incidente de ayer."

"(Dory, hazte visible por favor.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. Con esto Dory se dejó mostrar en el hombro del humano, y los breezies soltaron un gran 'oooooohh.'. Luego usó la flor para transformarla, haciendo que todos pudieran apreciar su segunda forma, y luego él miró a todos los breezies.

"¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! ¡Prometemos corresponder su voluntad y seguir con nuestra misión!"

Los habitantes quedaron impresionados, al parecer era la primera vez que veían a Dory, y la primera vez que la veían de esa forma.

"¡El erizo de la gratitud! ¡Está con ellos!"

"¡El dador de la naturaleza!"

"¡Que este día jamás sea olvidado! ¡Que perdure durante toda nuestra historia!"

Los gritos y celebraciones no terminaban, y Alexander se sintió feliz. Feliz porque pudo ver esta particular escena, y porque cambió el terrible destino que habrían tenido de no haber actuado.

"Alexander. ¿Podrías venir un momento por favor?" Banríon dijo amablemente, haciendo que Alexander se acercara más.

"Dígame, Soberana Banr-"

Los breezies silenciaron sus gritos, y todos, desde ellos hasta las Princesas y los demás miembros de la Alianza fueron pillados desprevenidos por algo.

Su Soberana, Protectora y Gobernante, estaba besando con cariño la frente de Alexander.

"¡S-Soberana Banríon!" Cré no pudo evitar gritar eso. Meridia se veía no alterada, sino sorprendida. Strike se sonrojó por un instante, e Iris Pride por alguna razón sintió algo extraño, haciendo que también se sonrojara un poco. Las Princesas en cambio estaban riendo ligeramente.

"¿A…a qué…se debió eso?" preguntó Alexander tocándose la frente cuando Banríon dejó de besarlo. Ella comenzó a reír un poco y miró al humano.

"Ya lo verás." fue su respuesta.

En un segundo, Alexander y Dory que seguía arriba, notaron la razón.

El cuerpo de Alexander comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura verde, como la de la magia breezie que tiene en el interior, pero ahora se hizo más grande, casi el doble de cómo se vio durante su pelea con el monstruo en el bosque.

Alexander observó sus brazos, que brillaban con más fuerza debido a la magia.

(Oh. ¡OH! ¡Wow-kupo!) Mogu al parecer fue el que más sintió el cambio.

"He aumentado la cantidad de magia breezie en tu interior." dijo la Soberana. "Normalmente exceder la cantidad natural haría que sintieras una presión molesta de manera continua, pero al parecer mi teoría es cierta."

"¿Teoría?" preguntó Alexander, mientras Dory volvía a su hombro y volvía a su forma de Erizo. La Soberana asintió con la cabeza.

"Tu acción al salvar Síscéal, hizo que los límites de tu cuerpo disminuyeran. Y creo que es necesario el brindarte toda la ayuda posible."

"Yo…esto… ¡Muchas gracias!" Alexander volvió a arrodillarse. "Prometo que no haré ninguna tontería con este poder."

"Lo que menos haz hecho son tonterías, Alexander." dijo Celestia, que junto con su hermana Luna se acercaron hasta él, y luego miraron a Banríon. "Ha sido un placer el conocer la capital de los breezies, pero debemos partir. Nuestra búsqueda aún continúa."

Banrió asintió con la cabeza. "Cuando salgan, en vez de aparecer en la entrada, aparecerán a la salida del bosque, por la zona norte. Tengo entendido que ahora partirán hacia Rainysight."

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. "Correcto." dijo Alexander. "Es hora de partir." y dicho esto, las Princesas comenzaron a caminar hasta el grupo. Alexander iba a hacer lo mismo, pero la Soberana llegó hasta su oído y le dijo algo que lo dejó sorprendido al final.

"Me habría gustado que el beso hubiera sido en la boca…pero ese privilegio solo le pertenece a una sola yegua. ¿Verdad?"

Alexander inmediatamente se dio vuelta, algo sonrojado. Banríon comenzó a reír, y Alexander suspirando y dándole una sonrisa, respondió:

"Si. Tiene razón."

.

.

.

.

Fiel a su palabra, Banríon dijo la verdad. Cuando la Alianza Multiespecie salió de la cueva, terminaron en las afueras de bosque, y sus cuerpos volvieron a su forma original. Lilat y Strike inmediatamente miraron al frente.

"¡Hey! No sabía que el bosque estaba justo en la parte de la costa." dijo Strike, al parecer reconociendo el lugar.

"Rainysight no está muy lejos de aquí." dijo Lilat. "Si seguimos sin percances, llegaremos en la tarde."

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander, levantando su brazo e indicando la costa adelante. "Hora de seguir chicos."

Mientras todo el mundo caminaba, Cré noto que Warm Shade se quedó atrás viendo el bosque, así que salió del traje de Lauren y se acercó hasta el Changeling.

"¿Qué ocurre Shade?" dijo la breezie. Shade miró a Cré con una expresión seria.

"Dijiste que a veces el bosque le hace ver ilusiones a los aventureros." dijo él. "¿Crees que la poni que me dio a este pequeño haya sido…?" preguntó Shade mientras miraba al pequeño zorro que ahora volvía a estar dormido encima de su lomo.

"Creo que es posible." respondió la breezie. "Pero cuando el bosque genera ilusiones a los aventureros sin malas intenciones, generalmente les ocurren cosas buenas."

"Entiendo…" Shade comenzó a sonreír. "Haya sido ilusión o no...cuidaré de este pequeño de la misma forma en que Alexander cuida a Dory."

Con esto ambos caminaron para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

En medio de unos árboles, cerca de donde estaban, la misma poni que le dio el pequeño a Shade, estaba mirando a ambos.

"Confía en tu nuevo compañero, ser de la honestidad. Y él te corresponderá esa confianza con honestidad y lealtad." Con esto, la poni comenzó a caminar, y haciendo un efecto parecido a cuando los changelings se transforman, cambió su forma, que permaneció oculta por las sombras, pero notándose que era una criatura bípeda, y finalmente desapareció.

 **[NDA: Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y no olviden dejar su Review con su opinión :3]**


	47. XLVII: Escuchando a su Corazón

**[¡Hola! ¿Como están todos? Espero que bien. Realmente en un principio no esperaba subir Fatum, ni que fuera tan largo, pero la imaginación con el tiempo llevó a una cosa, y luego a otra. Aquí estamos, subiendo el capítulo 47, y aún con relatos y cosas por hacer por parte de la Alianza Multiespecie. Como siempre, si hay algún tipo de error ortográfico o de hechos de acuerdo al capítulo, trataré de arreglarlos lo antes posible. (Aún tengo en el Doc Manager todos los capítulos de Fatum, incluso aún tengo el one-shot de Undertale.)**

 **Un saludo especial a KRT215. ¿Como fue que lo hiciste? (Cuando leas el capítulo sabrás de lo que estoy hablando :3)**

 **Espero que disfruten del capítulo, y no olviden dejar un Review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo.**

 **¡Disfruten!]**

 **Capítulo XLVII: Escuchando a su Corazón.**

BGM: watch?v=aWfsnpN6tiA (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem - One Who Carves a New History)

En la zona del extremo sureste de Equestria, la Alianza Multiespecie, liderada por Alexander, seguía su camino para llegar hasta el lugar que sirve como entrada al terreno aquaponi: Rainysight.

Celestia y Luna, que iban un poco más atrás junto con los demás, veían con una sonrisa a su líder.

"Definitivamente esa charla era necesaria." dijo Celestia. "Su estado de ánimo ha mejorado de manera notable."

"Es cierto." dijo Luna. "Ya no tiene más dudas, y se ve decidido."

Alexander mientras caminaba, estaba hablando con Dory pero también con Mogu.

"(Es un hermoso paisaje.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander mientras observaba el mar. "(Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez desde que estoy en Equestria que he visto el océano.)"

"(Ciertamente es algo muy hermoso.)" dijo Dory que estaba en su hombro derecho.

(Este viaje ha hecho que estés en muchos lugares diferentes-kupo.) dijo Mogu. (Estoy feliz al ver que has tocado el corazón de muchos-kupo.)

"(¿Mmm?)" Alexander no entendió muy bien eso.

(Desde que llegaste a esta época con Warm Shade, has ayudado a muchos ponis y yeguas-kupo. Amigos, conocidos y desconocidos. Todos ellos han recibido algo de ti-kupo.)

"(No lo había pensado mucho.)" dijo Alexander. "(Si los podía ayudar, entonces no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Y si es necesario que esté aquí para que Holocaust no arruine la Equestria que conozco, entonces que así sea.)"

"(Bien dicho.)" dijo Dory mientras apegaba su cuerpo a la cara de Alexander.

Mientras seguían caminando, al lado izquierdo de Alexander estaba su amiga y reciente sierva, Meridia. Alexander sabe que ahora ella estará cerca de él la mayoría del tiempo, aunque no le molesta, ya que Meridia ha sido la poni con la que más ha conversado durante el viaje, por ende su relación ya es más cercana que con los demás.

"¿Todo bien, Amo Alexander?"

"Claro, aunque…si es posible, me gustaría preguntarte algo Mery."

"Claro, lo que sea." respondió la aracnoponi con una sonrisa.

"¿No te molesta el cambio súbito a tener que tratarme con formalidad, y sobre todo a que me tengas…que servir?" le costó un poco finalizar su pregunta.

Meridia le mostro una mayor sonrisa que antes.

"Para nada." fue la respuesta de ella. "Ya te dije que los aracnoponis somos ferozmente leales a quienes nos importan. Puede que no lo sepas, pero mi especie también tenía un sistema parecido al de las criadas y sirvientes. El acuerdo otorgaba en partes iguales el honor, tanto para el superior, como a su seguidor." luego Meridia se acercó más a Alexander. "Como dije antes, no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, y el que ahora sea tu criada lo hace más placentero, porque eres alguien digno de servir. Tampoco hay que olvidar que fue una orden oficial de las Princesas."

Alexander dio un suspiro indicando la derrota. "Personalmente no me molesta, es tu decisión, pero…" Alexander puso una sonrisa algo nerviosa. "Es la primera vez que se refieren a mí como 'Amo', así que…"

"¿Oh? ¿Entonces te gusta que me refiera a ti como 'Amo'?" le preguntó con una expresión un tanto burlesca.

"B-bueno…" dijo Alexander algo sonrojado. "Debes admitir que cualquiera quedaría sorprendido al principio." luego miró con más seriedad a su criada, pero aún con una sonrisa. "Desde ahora estoy en tu cuidado, Mery."

"No soy experta, pero gracias por darme la oportunidad." le dijo Meridia.

"¡Alex!" el humano escuchó la voz de Swift Strike, que junto con Golden Lilat avanzó hasta donde estaba él. "Ya falta poco para que lleguemos a la entrada."

"¿Y la entrada es notoria?"

"Pues ya estamos en la zona de la playa, así que pronto la verás." dijo Lilat. Alexander miró al frente, y efectivamente la tierra terminaba y comenzaba la arena.

"Wow…" Shade, que llegó hasta Alexander, estaba viendo cada rincón del área.

"¿No habías visto una playa antes Shade?" preguntó Alexander.

El changeling negó con la cabeza. "Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a una. Puedo entender ahora el por qué a muchos les agrada ir."

"¿Y cómo está el pequeñín?" dijo Alexander notando al pequeño zorro de antes, que ahora estaba despierto y mirando el lugar con la misma curiosidad que Shade.

"Cuando despertó se puso muy juguetón conmigo. Pensé que se asustaría al verme, ya que ha visto más a Sunrise, pero ha estado muy tranquilo." luego Shade dio un leve suspiro. "Y también hace lo mismo que Dory."

Esto activó la curiosidad del humano.

"¿Lo mismo que Dory?"

"Hablar telepáticamente." respondió Shade, para la sorpresa de Alexander y Dory. "Hemos hablado un poco, y dice que puede notar mi honestidad, por lo que sabe que no soy peligroso."

"¿Y no ha…hecho alguna pregunta sobre nosotros o algo?"

"Me dijo que no recuerda nada de antes." dijo Shade. "Lo único que recuerda, es cuando despertó en el momento en que estábamos en Síscéal."

"Que extraño." dijo Alexander mientras tenía una de sus manos en su mentón a modo de pensar. "De cualquier manera, lo más importante ahora, es que aumentes y mejores tu vínculo con él."

Shade miró a su mascota por un momento con una sonrisa.

"Eso no es problema. ¿Verdad campeón?"

"(¡Claro!)"

Alexander se detuvo y miró al zorro por un momento. Dory estaba tan sorprendida como él.

"¡Pude oírlo!" dijo Alexander. "¡Sonó como la voz de un niño!"

"¿De verdad lo escuchaste?" dijo Shade sorprendido. "¿Tal como escuchamos a Dory?" Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

"Que lastima. Yo no puedo escucharlo." dijo Meridia mientras miraba al pequeño.

"(¡Pareces agradable!)" dijo el zorrito. "(¡Tu amiga también me agrada!)"

"(Muchas gracias.)" respondió Dory.

"¿Qué te parece si hablas un rato con él, Dory?" dijo Alexander. Dory asintió con la cabeza y saltó hasta el lomo del changeling. "Te encargo por un momento a Dory, Shade."

"No hay problema." le respondió su amigo.

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

"¿No…no tuviste suerte?"

"No…no los pude ver."

"¿En dónde…se habrán metido?"

"No lo sé…"

Applejack y Fluttershy siguieron buscando por Ponyville, pero ninguna de las dos pudo encontrar al sujeto que buscaban.

"¡Hey Fluttershy! ¡Applejack!" Una voz llamó la atención de ambas yeguas. Rainbow Dash venía volando hasta ellas a una velocidad considerable, y se detuvo justo al frente de ellas en un aterrizaje perfecto. "¿Qué cuentan?"

"Hola Rainbow." dijo Applejack saludando a su amiga. "Estamos buscando a Alexander y a Warm Shade."

"Hemos buscado por varios lugares en Ponyville, pero no los hemos encontrado." dijo Fluttershy un tanto preocupada.

Rainbow puso uno de sus cascos en su 'mentón' a modo de pensar. "¿No están en sus casas?" Applejack y Fluttershy negaron con la cabeza. "¿Ni en el parque?" volvieron a negar. "¿El granero?" misma respuesta. "¿Con Twilight en la biblioteca?"

"Ya fuimos. Solamente está Spike. Nos dijo que Twilight fue Canterlot para visitar a la Princesa." dijo Fluttershy.

"Está demás decir que no estaban allí." agregó Applejack.

Rainbow volvió a quedar pensativa. "Tal vez también están en Canterlot, o tal vez… ¿No han buscado en la Casa de Rarity o de Pinkie Pie?"

"Aún no." dijo Applejack con algo de esperanza. "Vamos Fluttershy." la pegaso asintió con la cabeza.

"Las acompaño." dijo Rainbow. "No tengo nada que hacer de momento."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=MD0tXdSsnBA (Nature Sounds Ocean Waves for relaxation, yoga, meditation, reading, sleep, study [ Sleep Music ])

"¿Entonces la entrada es como una cueva?"

"Una MUY grande, por cierto."

"Quedarán impresionados solo con verla."

Alexander y los demás del grupo estaban ahora más cerca uno del otro. Han caminado por más de la mitad del día, y Celestia ya había movido un poco el sol, pero aún había iluminación clara. Estaban asegurándose de pisar en la zona donde hay más tierra firme, ya que caminar en la arena claramente les sería más difícil.

Al frente de ellos había un pedazo de tierra alto que les bloqueaba la vista de lo que había al frente, pero Alexander se extrañó porque también vio una especie de construcción muy básica al frente. Era una especie de casa cuadrada, sin decoraciones de techo, y alrededor al parecer se las arreglaron para tener un poco de agua del océano, dentro de una 'caja' rectangular un tanto grande de madera, que estaba un poco enterrada en la arena.

"¿Acaso hay ponis viviendo ahí?" se preguntó Alexander en voz alta. Los demás también notaron la casa, y luego todos vieron que un poni salió de dicha casa.

"¿Viajeros?" se preguntó el 'poni' que salió de la casa. "Si de casualidad quieren entrar a Rainysight, lamento decirles que-" Swift Strike se abrió paso y se puso al lado de Alexander, que era el que estaba más adelante.

"¿Coral Blue?"

El 'poni' dejó de hablar, y quedó viendo al grupo, sobre todo a Strike.

"¿…Ca…capitana?" Al decir esto, se escuchó algo de ruido al interior de la casa.

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo Strike con entusiasmo. "¡Eres tú, Blue!"

"¡Capitana Strike!"

Swift Strike corrió hasta el poni, que Alexander y los demás asumieron que se llamaba Coral Blue por cómo le dijo su amiga aquaponi. Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que Coral Blue también era un aquaponi, uno macho.

"¿Capitana Strike?"

"¿Coral dijo 'capitana'?

"¿Dónde?"

Muchas voces se escucharon, y varios aquaponis más salieron de la casa, varios alegrándose al ver a Swift Strike.

"¿Qué está pasando Strike?" preguntó Golden Lilat acercándose al grupo.

"¡Capitana Lilat!" gritaron otros aquaponis que fueron hacia Golden Lilat.

"No sabía que Lilat también era Capitana." dijo Alexander con un poco de sorpresa.

Varios aquaponis estaban saludando a las dos aquaponis de la Alianza Multiespecie, así que los demás comenzaron a acercarse.

"¡Alex!" dijo Strike con una sonrisa, que por un momento extrañó a los otros aquaponis. "Estos ponis son miembros de mi escuadrón de batalla."

"Y ellos son los miembros del mío, el segundo escuadrón." dijo Golden Lilat.

"Capitanas." dijo uno de los aquaponis. "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Es el momento apropiado de presentarnos." dijo Alexander acercándose. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate, y soy el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie. Un gusto conocerlos."

Algunos aquaponis que traían sus armas en sus cascos solo por seguridad, las soltaron. Todos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿La…la Alianza Multiespecie?" dijo uno de los aquaponis.

"¿La misma que ayudó a recuperar el castillo de Canterlot durante ese ataque?" preguntó otro.

"¿El grupo que ha viajado por Equestria ayudando villas y ciudades?" dijo uno más.

"¿Los que ayudaron a las 'Lanzas del Cielo' a recuperar su fortaleza y la ciudad de Hoofdeal?"

"…Saben mucho de lo que hemos hecho." dijo Alexander algo extrañado. "Lo mismo ocurre en cada lugar que vamos. ¿Cómo es que saben tanto?"

"Por esto." dijo uno de los aquaponis, mostrando una especie de pergamino. Alexander notó que los bordes tenían los colores de Galaxia, casi iguales a los de su capa. "En varios lugares de Equestria existen estos pergaminos que la misma Reina creó. Esta es la forma más segura de recibir información, ya que es ella misma la que actualiza cada vez que ocurre algo."

"Todos y cada uno de los pergaminos reciben la noticia." dijo otro aquaponi.

"Oh…ahora entiendo." dijo Alexander. "Galaxia está al tanto de lo que hacemos, así que ahora tiene sentido."

"¿Alexander?" dijo Celestia acercándose junto con Luna. Los aquaponis quedaron boquiabiertos al instante.

"Celestia, Luna." dijo Alexander con ánimo. "¿Podrían explicarles nuestra situación? No creo que Galaxia haya explicado nuestro verdadero propósito por motivos de seguridad."

.

.

.

.

"Entonces vinieron en dirección a Rainysight debido a su búsqueda." dijo uno de los aquaponis.

Alexander sacó su brújula, que ahora tenía una flecha enorme apuntando al norte. "Aunque parece que estamos más cerca de lo que pensé."

"Estaban a punto de decir que no podríamos pasar a Rainysight:" dijo Strike. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Recuerda el día en que ustedes se perdieron Capitanas?" preguntó Coral Blue. "¿El día en que estábamos vigilando una de nuestras rutas marinas?"

"Así es." dijo Golden Lilat. "Esa fue la razón por la que terminamos al Oeste de Equestria."

"Pues resulta que no fue un simple accidente." dijo Coral Blue. "Lo que realmente pasó fue que un monstruo nos atacó."

"¿¡Qué dices!?" dijo Strike sorprendida mientras los demás demostraban la misma sorpresa.

"¿De casualidad se desmayaron durante el incidente?"

Strike y Lilat se pusieron a pensar.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, es muy probable que eso haya pasado." dijo Strike. "Despertamos en medio del océano, y lo primero que hicimos fue buscar tierra firme para ubicarnos."

"Pues entonces eso claramente significa una cosa." dijo Alexander. "Ese monstruo que los atacó, posiblemente esté hecho a base de energía oscura." Los demás, sobre todo las Princesas tomaron atención al detalle. Alexander miró a los soldados de Strike y Lilat. "¿A ustedes les pasó lo mismo? ¿Se desmayaron al estar cerca de esa criatura?"

"Así es." dijo Coral Blue. "Por suerte cuando despertamos, estábamos aquí. En la misma entrada a Rainysight."

"¿No han intentado volver a su hogar?" preguntó Deirius.

"Lo hemos intentado, varias veces." respondió un aquaponi.

"Pero siempre que lo intentamos y tratamos de pasar, nos comenzamos a sentir mal, al igual que cuando nos atacó el monstruo."

Alexander miró en dirección al mar al lado de ellos. "Entonces el monstruo no se ha ido de la zona."

"Por la manera en como lo describen, pareciera que esta criatura está vigilando la entrada." dijo Celestia.

"¿Por qué tienen agua dentro de esos rectángulos de madera, si tienen todo el océano a su lado?" preguntó Alexander.

"Por miedo a que el monstruo nos ataque por sorpresa si entramos al océano." dijo uno de los aquaponis.

"Podemos cambiar de forma para estar en tierra firme, pero no podemos estar así por siempre. Tarde o temprano debemos por lo menos bañarnos en agua, de lo contrario quedaríamos sin fuerzas." dijo Coral Blue.

Alexander cerró los ojos por un momento, se levantó y se puso al lado de Swift Strike y Golden Lilat.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Strike.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Lilat.

Lo siguiente que sintieron, fue un leve golpe en la punta de su cabeza por parte de las manos de Alexander. Una mano para cada una.

"¡Hey!"

"¿A qué vino eso?"

"¡¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijeron un dato tan importante como ese antes?!" preguntó Alexander, claramente con algo de enojo, sorprendiendo a todos. Lilat y Strike estaban en las mismas condiciones, más incluso.

"No…no queríamos molestarte. La búsqueda es más importante." dijo Strike un tanto tímida.

"Además, varias veces nos bañamos en agua cuando estábamos en diferentes pueblos y lugares." agregó Strike.

"La búsqueda es importante, pero también lo es su salud." dijo Alexander con autoridad. "No vuelvan a hacer eso. ¿Me oyeron?"

Ambas agacharon un poco su cabeza apenadas.

"Está bien. Lo sentimos." dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander volviendo a mirar a los otros aquaponis. "Es hora de ir a la entrada."

"¿Qué?" dijeron los demás aquaponis.

"Pero si ocurrirá lo mismo que las otras veces." dijo Coral Blue.

"Créeme." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Esta vez será distinto…aunque necesito pedir un favor." luego miró a Bantos, y específicamente el convoy en donde iba Sunrise. "Necesito que cuiden ese convoy, y a la pequeña potrilla que está en el interior. SI ALGO LLEGA A OCURRIRLE…" resaltó claramente Alexander.

"¡Entendido!" le dijo Coral Blue algo asustado.

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

"Wow…"

"Es…es increíble."

"El tamaño realmente es impresionante."

"No mentíamos cuando dijimos que la entrada era grande."

Fiel a sus palabras. Lilat y Strike decían la verdad. El grupo completo junto con los otros aquaponis estaban caminando en la entrada de la 'cueva' que al parecer conecta a Equestria con Rainysight y el comienzo del territorio aquaponi. La entrada fácilmente tenía la mitad del tamaño del castillo de Canterlot. Era enorme.

Alexander notó que en varios puntos del suelo, había agujeros grandes con agua que llevaban al océano. Por suerte había suficiente espacio para seguir avanzando.

"Este punto es nuestro límite. Avanzando de aquí, siempre comenzamos a tener mareos y cansancio." dijo Coral Blue.

"Entiendo." dijo Alexander. "Todos estén alerta. De aquí en adelante, podemos ser atacados en cualquier momento." todos se pusieron en guardia. Dory se mantuvo firme en el hombro de Alexander. El pequeño zorro se aferró a Warm Shade, pero también tenía una expresión seria.

Alexander concentró su magia breezie en sus manos, y al igual que en Síscéal, esparció parte de su poder alrededor, pero ahora manipularía la niebla para que los acompañara mientras se mueven.

"…Que extraño." dijo Alexander mirando su cuerpo por un momento, y luego apretando el puño de sus manos y moviendo sus piernas.

"¿Qué pasa Alexander?" preguntó Clover notando esta acción.

"No me siento cansado, ni con menos energías." dijo el humano. "La última vez que había hecho esto, me sentía algo débil por no tener por completo la magia dentro de mí."

"Recuerda que la Soberana Banríon te otorgó una mayor cantidad de magia." dijo Celestia. "Tal vez por eso ahora puedes aguantar sin problemas."

Alexander comenzó a sonreír, y con su mano les indicó a todos que siguieran caminando.

Los minutos pasaron y no pasaba nada, hasta que Alexander y Dory sintieron algo.

"Un segundo." Todos se detuvieron al instante. Ninguno hizo una pregunta, pero estaban preparando sus armas.

"(Algo pasó por debajo de nosotros. ¿Pudiste sentirlo Dory?)" preguntó internamente Alexander.

"(Así es. Pasó MUY rápido.)" respondió su mascota.

"Sentiste algo. ¿Verdad Alexander?" dijo Lilat, llamando la atención de los demás.

"Nosotros los aquaponis podemos sentir con más facilidad los movimientos en el agua que ustedes, pero al parecer Alex también pudo sentirlo." dijo Strike.

"Últimamente, y con ayuda de Dory, he podido detectar cuando uno de esos monstruos se acerca a nosotros, pero esta vez…" Alexander miró al frente con más seriedad. "Algo pasó por debajo de la cueva y de nosotros, y se dirigió más al frente a gran velocidad."

En ese momento, se escuchaban sonidos de algo en el agua, no muy fuerte, ya que estaba a la distancia, sin embargo se estaba acercando.

"¡Prepárense ahora!" dijo Alexander transformando a Dory, sacando a Fortia y a Libra. Los demás copiaron al humano y se prepararon para atacar.

Un sonido muy fuerte se escuchó de uno de los agujeros que estaba al frente del grupo, todos miraron en esa dirección, y pudieron ver a una especie de animal, completamente de un color purpura muy oscuro y ojos casi del mismo color, pero mucho más claros.

BGM: watch?v=kAW7AYrZEuU (Fight and Away (OST) - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Music Extended)

"¡CUIDADO!" gritó lo más fuerte que pudo Alexander. Todos hicieron caso y rápidamente salieron del rango del monstruo. La criatura en un segundo, pasó por donde estaba el grupo hace unos momentos, con una gran boca abierta y dientes afilados. Pareció haber dado un salto, y pasó de un agujero a otro.

"¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?" preguntó Bantos.

"No había visto a un animal así antes en los alrededores de Rainysight." dijo Strike.

"Tampoco yo." agregó Lilat.

"Era igual a un tiburón." dijo Alexander algo enojado. "Y es muy rápido."

"¿Tiburón?" preguntó Celestia. "¿Qué clase de animal es ese?"

"¿No conocen los tiburones?" preguntó Alexander extrañado, pero giró rápidamente de un lado a otro su cabeza, olvidando el detalle. "Lo único que deben saber ahora, es que es rápido, acuático y carnívoro. ¡Eviten estar en el rango de su boca a toda costa!"

"¡Ahí viene de nuevo!" gritó Nakama. El tiburón saltó nuevamente, intentando morder a Alexander y a Dory, que esquivaron a tiempo la mordida. El tiburón rápidamente cayó a otro agujero, ocultándose en el agua.

"Es demasiado rápido." dijo Alexander. "No pude ver si tenía alguna especie de núcleo o punto débil como los otros monstruos."

"¡Avancemos a un punto en donde no hayan tantos agujeros, así limitaremos sus movimientos!" dijo Luna, y estando todos de acuerdo, comenzaron a avanzar. Cada vez había menos agujeros, y volvieron a ponerse alertas, viendo los pocos agujeros que había.

"Deberá salir por uno de estos agujeros." dijo Celestia mientras ella y los demás miraban desde un punto seguro cada agujero.

"(¡Alex!)" Dory sintió algo. Alexander también.

Él inmediatamente miró a su amigo changeling.

"¡SHADE SAL DE AHÍ!"

Sin siquiera preguntarse el motivo, Shade junto con su mascota se movieron de su lugar. Justo después de que se moviera, el tiburón salió desde allí mismo. Logró romper el suelo, mirando hacia arriba por completo, y de una sola mordida hizo añicos los restos.

"¡Es inútil! ¡El creó esos agujeros!" dijo Strike alejándose un poco.

"¡Todos los que puedan volar quédense cerca del techo!" ordenó Alexander. Las Princesas, Shade, e Iris siguieron la orden y llegaron hasta el techo.

"Necesitamos un plan." dijo Deirius. "No podremos correr por siempre. Si seguimos así, no tendremos terreno firme que pisar, y dentro del agua seríamos una presa fácil."

Alexander sintió nuevamente al tiburón, y rápidamente se movió, ya que ahora rompió el sitio en donde estaba él. Fue en ese momento que pudo ver el 'nucleo' del monstruo.

"¡Lo encontré!" gritó Alexander. "¡Ustedes quédense atrás! No podrán hacerle daño." esto lo dijo mirando a los otros aquaponis, que tomaron el consejo y buscaron un lugar seguro. "Su primera aleta dorsal, que está a la mitad de su cuerpo. Tiene una pequeña esfera incrustada, muy parecida a la del lobo de Deerlonias." luego miró a parte de sus compañeros. "¡Mery! ¡Nakama!" ambos pusieron atención al escuchar sus nombres. "Mantendré quieto al tiburón por un momento. Cuando lo haga, ataquen lo más rápido posible la aleta que tiene en la parte superior de su cuerpo." Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Pero cómo lo detendrás?" preguntó Clover.

"Confíen en mí." respondió Alexander que comenzó a moverse.

"(Puedo sentirlo.)" dijo Dory que volaba al lado de Alexander. "(Viene hacia nosotros)"

"(Parece que somos el blanco que más le atrae.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(Cuando salga, usa ese ataque cortante de tus garras en donde está su núcleo.)"

"(Entendido.)" le respondió su mascota.

Alexander comenzó a moverse en zigzag, y en el último movimiento, el tiburón salió del piso, provocando otro agujero, y esta vez lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que logró salir por completo. Alexander sin embargo, puso su plan en acción, y dejó a Libra en el punto en donde estaba, de manera horizontal, con el escudo teniendo la parte frontal en dirección al techo.

Como resultado, el tiburón mordió el escudo, y quedó 'enganchado' ya que seguía mordiendo el escudo con fuerzas, como si intentara romperlo. En ese momento, Alexander comenzó a sentir leves molestias en todo su cuerpo.

"¡La presión está dañando a Alexander!" gritó Cré. Nakama y Meridia no perdieron el tiempo, y ambos corriendo uno al lado del otro sacaron sus armas, ahora reforzadas con herba. Dory usó su ataque cortante usado en ocasiones anteriores, y logró dañar parcialmente la pequeña esfera en la aleta dorsal del monstruo. Esto hizo que el tiburón soltara un ruido muy molesto para varios. Nakama y Meridia, con espadas en sus cascos, pasaron por el tiburón, cada uno golpeando desde un ángulo distinto. Primero Meridia, que usó dos espadas, hizo dos cortes, formando una 'X', mientras que Nakama hizo un golpe horizontal, cortando justo y perfectamente en la mitad de la esfera.

El daño fue total, y en segundos, la esfera se partió en seis partes, y finalmente se deshizo completamente. El tiburón tembló de manera frenética por varios segundos, increíblemente en el aire, sin caer al suelo, y por fin comenzó a deshacerse desde la cola, hasta eliminar su boca y todo su cuerpo completamente.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander notó que cuando el cuerpo desapareció, algo quedó en el suelo.

"Es un…diente." dijo él mientras se acercaba. El diente de tiburón. Era muy oscuro, y alrededor comenzó a formarse una niebla oscura.

"(Tal como las otras veces…)" dijo mentalmente Dory. Alexander sabía lo que significaba: Era uno de los objetos. Rápidamente le dio un golpe certero con Fortia, y el diente se rompió al instante, generando una onda de viento y un flash que por un momento hizo que nadie pudiera ver.

Al volver a tener vista clara, todos dieron un suspiro de alivio, al saber que el peligro había pasado.

"¿Todos están bien?" preguntó Alexander. Recibió respuestas variadas de todos en el grupo.

"(¡Eso fue grandioso!)" Alexander escuchó decir al zorrito de Warm Shade.

"(¡Este es el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie y mi dueño! ¡Alexander Woodgate!)" dijo Dory con orgullo.

"Es un esfuerzo de todos, Dory." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a sus camaradas. "¡Buen trabajo todos!"

Los aquaponis del escuadrón de Strike y Lilat quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que vieron.

"¿Vieron eso?"

"¡Pudieron derrotar al monstruo!"

"¡Ya podemos ir a Rainysight!"

"Son muy fuertes. ¿De dónde sacan toda esa fuerza?"

Coral Blue, que observó todo lo ocurrido con el mayor detalle que pudo, quedó observando al grupo, principalmente a Alexander.

"Así que…este es Alexander Woodgate." luego miró al grupo en general. "Esto es lo que puede hacer la Alianza Multiespecie."

"Un segundo…" dijo Alexander. "¿Entonces esta criatura era uno de los objetos?"

"Eso quiere decir…" dijo Celestia acercándose al humano. "Que es el quinto objeto que hemos destruido."

Alexander miró su mano izquierda, luego comenzó a sonreír mientras formaba un puño.

"Ya solo nos faltan tres." luego cerró los ojos. "(Ya no falta mucho, Flutters…volveré, te lo prometo.)"

Los aquaponis se acercaron a Alexander y al grupo.

"Realmente les agradecemos toda la ayuda que nos han brindado. Ustedes en cuestión de minutos, hicieron lo que nosotros tal vez nunca podríamos haber logrado."

"Los héroes en esta ocasión fueron ellos dos." dijo Alexander apuntando con su pulgar a Meridia y a Nakama.

"¿Por qué nos eligió a nosotros para rematar al monstruo, Sir Alexander?" preguntó Nakama.

"Por una razón simple." respondió Alexander. "Debía ser un golpe rápido y certero. Meridia, Shade, Iris y tú, son los más rápidos del grupo. No quería arriesgar las alas de Iris, y Shade tenía a su mascota. Era natural que ustedes dos fueran los que dieran el golpe final."

"Realmente lo pensaste." dijo Deirius comenzando a sonreír. "Buen trabajo. Cada vez me sorprendes más Alexander."

Celestia quedó pensativa por un segundo. "No falta mucho para que deba ocultar el sol. Creo que lo más sensato es pasar la noche en Rainysight."

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Alexander. "Hemos caminado gran parte del día, y derrotamos al monstruo, además de haber destruido el quinto objeto. Creo que podemos descansar por hoy." luego miró a Bantos. "Una vez que volvamos con el convoy que dejamos en la casa del exterior, seguiremos avanzando."

"También iremos." dijo Strike. "Debemos avisarles a los que se quedaron cuidando a Sunrise, que ya pueden pasar."

.

.

.

.

El gran grupo conformado por Alexander, los demás ponis y otras especies siguieron avanzando por el camino de la cueva después de haber traído el convoy con sus pertenencias y a Joyful Sunrise, hasta llegar a un punto donde había una especie de muralla celeste y brillante.

"Un momento…" dijo Alexander al ver de cerca la 'muralla'. "Esto es un escudo mágico."

"Parecido." dijo Strike. "Tiene propiedades únicas de los aquaponis. Me alegro de que a pesar de todo se haya mantenido firme." esto último lo dijo mirando el escudo.

"Solamente los aquaponis capacitados pueden desactivar este escudo." dijo Coral Blue. "Normalmente habrían guardias para cumplir esta función, pero apuesto a que después del incidente, decidieron chequear la seguridad al interior de Rainysight."

"Permítanme." dijo Strike con orgullo, mientras que con una de sus patas delanteras, tocaba la 'muralla'. El escudo mágico comenzó a tener movimiento, como cuando alguien toca el agua de un río, notándose 'ondas' que se esparcían en diferentes direcciones. Con mucha suavidad y lentamente, el escudo desapareció.

El grupo siguió caminando, y Alexander se dio cuenta de que estaban ladeándose hacia abajo.

"¿Estamos descendiendo?" preguntó por si acaso.

"Correcto." le dijo Golden Lilat. "Rainysight es uno de los extremos de los mares de Equs, y como punto de partida, debe ser adecuado tanto para aquaponis, como para visitantes."

Caminaron por unos minutos más, y Alexander aprovechó para hacer una pregunta sobre algo que logró recordar.

"Shade." dijo su amigo, llamándole la atención. "No creas que lo he olvidado."

"¿Mmmm?" el changeling miró a Alexander algo confundido. El zorrito hizo lo mismo.

"Cuando luchamos en Deerlonias, creaste una especie de ráfaga de viento." dijo Alexander. "Y claramente era tu magia." luego miró al changeling. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!" dijo Clover Clever. "Habías dicho que mi maestro te había enseñado algo."

"Oh. Claro." dijo Shade comenzando a recordar. "El mago Starswirl dijo que estaba estudiando algo sobre teoría de aplicaciones elementales en la magia de los unicornios."

"Un segundo…" dijo Alexander. "¿Elemental? No me digas que usaron…"

"El libro, sí." respondió Shade con una sonrisa. Los demás quedaron algo confundidos. "Con ayuda de ese libro, y un poco de práctica y guía por parte de Starswirl, pude aprender a generar ese viento, aunque aún me cuesta un poco el hacerlo."

"Es un libro que trajo desde el futuro, si se lo están preguntando." dijo Alexander.

"Al igual que Alexander, yo también recibí una carta." comenzó a explicar el changeling. "No fue mucho lo que traje, pero ya veremos si tienen algún uso durante el viaje o no." Los demás soltaron un leve 'ooooh.' ante este dato.

Finalmente tras caminar por varios minutos más, Alexander y los demás pudieron ver la salida de la cueva. Cuando salieron de esta, Alexander se quedó quieto, al igual que varios más en el grupo. Sunrise sacó su cabeza para ver por un momento, y quedó en las mismas condiciones. Las Princesas quedaron levemente boquiabiertas de la sorpresa.

BGM: watch?v=G4YlrF3bDzA (Suikoden Tierkreis - Home of the Porpos (Extended))

"Bienvenidos a Rainysight." dijo Swift Strike con una sonrisa.

Alexander, y posiblemente todos los demás no lo podían creer. Con cada lugar que visita, él queda más sorprendido. Rainysight era una zona abierta. No hay separaciones ni algún tipo de camino especifico. Todo el lugar es una gran y gigante área circular. Rainysight está protegido al parecer por una muralla mágica del mismo tipo que la anterior, cubriendo todo el lugar como un domo, aunque era parcialmente transparente, así que se podían ver incluso peces nadando en las afueras. En todo lugar predominaban los colores celeste, morado, naranjo y amarillo, ya que gran parte de los edificios y objetos del lugar, parecían estar trabajados a base de corales, algas y conchas de todos los tamaños. Alexander se estaba haciendo varias preguntas respecto a esto: ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿De dónde sacan todo el material? ¿Cómo hacen para que el lugar sea tan bello? Observando un poco más, Alexander notó un punto que hace honor al nombre del lugar. En el centro de Rainysight, posiblemente la 'plaza', en la parte superior del escudo mágico, varias gotas del océano parecen 'filtrarse' hacia el interior, provocando un efecto parecido al de una lluvia suave. Había un poco de agua en todo el piso de esa área.

"El área en donde cae el agua…" comenzó a decir Alexander. "Es algo que realmente me pilló desprevenido."

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Coral Blue sobre nuestra transformación?" dijo Golden Lilat, llamando la atención de Alexander. "En la plaza también hay una salida que conecta al océano, para nadar por un rato y recobrar fuerzas."

"Es…es…" Alexander con suerte podía hablar. "Realmente no sé qué decir en esta ocasión…solo que es bello."

"Bueno, eso fue lo primero que dijiste al saber de mi especie." dijo Lilat riendo.

"Golden Lilat, Swift Strike." dijo Luna. "Debo estar de acuerdo con Alexander en lo que dijo."

"Nunca habíamos visitado el territorio de los aquaponis, y estoy realmente asombrada. Creo que todos lo estamos."

"Es ciertamente algo hermoso." dijo Lauren admirando el lugar.

"Nunca pensé en ver algo como esto." dijo Iris Pride mirando de un lado a otro. "Es totalmente diferente a todo lo que he visto en Equestria."

Swift Strike respiro y luego suspiró lentamente, poniendo una expresión decidida al final.

"Lilat, será mejor llevar al grupo a nuestra posada."

"Tienes razón." dijo Lilat, para luego mirar a las Princesas y a los demás. "Les mostraremos parte del lugar. Quedarán maravillados."

El grupo completo se adentró más, y al instante pudieron ver muchos aquaponis en varias partes. Cada uno de ellos se interesó de inmediato en Alexander y los demás.

"Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a que esto ocurra en cada lugar nuevo que visitamos." dijo Alexander mirando e incluso saludando con su mano a algunos aquaponis.

Los aquaponis estaban sorprendidos. Un grupo completo de diferentes especies estaba acompañando a otro grupo conformado por aquaponis, dos de ellos un tanto importantes y que habían desaparecido por unos días.

"¡Es la capitana Strike!"

"¡Golden Lilat también está con ella!"

"¡Sus soldados también!"

"Habían desaparecido por varios días. Me alegra ver que están bien."

Alexander tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme en no quedar mirando a los demás aquaponis. Cuando conocieron a Lilat y a Strike, fue una total sorpresa para él. Incluso ahora sigue teniendo dificultad para no ver de manera excesiva a Golden Lilat y a Swift Strike, sobre todo a Strike, por sus colores y figura.

"(Un segundo…yo… ¿Qué?)" en ese momento Alexander pensó en ese detalle. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero era cierto. No ha dejado de admirar a ambas aquaponis durante el viaje.

"(Mmmmm…)" Dory dijo mentalmente solo para Alexander, y no en un tono muy alegre.

"¡Capitana Strike! ¡Capitana Lilat!" dijo una voz masculina que era conocida para ambas, pero no para Alexander y el resto.

"¡General Waterhoof señor!" Strike, Lilat, y prácticamente todos los soldados que venían en el grupo hicieron un saludo militar muy parecido al que Alexander vio hacer a Rainbow Dash en algún momento.

"Descansen." dijo el general mientras todos volvían a sus posiciones. "Saben muy bien que no es necesario tanta formalidad conmigo."

Alexander miró al aquaponi, que era de color naranjo. Era un poco más bajo que Big Mac y con un poco menos de masa muscular que él. Sin embargo, es un aquaponi, y su terreno claramente es el agua. Tenía una capa de color azul pasando por su lomo. Tenía un símbolo con la forma de un aquaponi en el centro.

"Princesa Celestia. Princesa Luna." dijo el general mientras hacía una reverencia. "Es un honor poder conocerlas finalmente."

"El placer es todo nuestro." respondió Celestia con una sonrisa.

"Tengo varias preguntas que hacer, pero por favor, permítanme acompañarlos. Algo me dice que están cansados. ¿Los llevan a la posada?" preguntó el general mirando a Swift Strike.

"Afirmativo." dijo Strike con un tono militar.

"¿Striiiiike?" dijo el general en un tono de duda.

"…Así es." dijo ella en un tono más casual.

"Mucho mejor." dijo Waterhoof con una sonrisa y un tono más alegre.

.

.

.

.

El grupo ya estaba dentro de una posada, que a los ojos de Alexander parecía ser un hotel de lujo, y no perdió el tiempo en observar lo más que pudo el lugar.

"Permítanme presentarme." dijo el aquaponi que los acompaño hasta la posada. "Mi nombre es Waterhoof. Soy uno de los varios generales que están a cargo de manejar los territorios de los Aquaponis."

Los soldados de los cuales Strike y Lilat están a cargo también pasaron con ellos. Y estaban perfectamente alineados, como si estuvieran esperando órdenes.

"¿Asumo que ustedes son las líderes de la Alianza Multiespecie?" preguntó el general.

"Veo que cada vez nos hacemos más y más conocidos." dijo Lauren riendo ligeramente al final.

"No solo por sus integrantes, sino también por sus logros y hazañas. Muchos ponis están muy agradecidos con lo que han hecho." reconoció Waterhoof.

"Aunque uno fácilmente puede pensar que nosotras somos las líderes…" dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

"Ese privilegio le pertenece a otro ser." terminó diciendo Celestia, y luego ambas Princesas miraron al humano, que entendió que debía presentarse, así que se acercó al general Waterhoof.

"Un gusto general." dijo Alexander. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Soy un humano, y actualmente soy un campeón de Canterlot y fundador de la Alianza Multiespecie."

Meridia se acercó a Alexander, poniéndose al lado. "Yo soy su sierva, Meridia Araignée. Es un placer."

Waterhoof se sorprendió por un momento al ver la diferencia de tamaño de ambos respecto a los demás en la habitación.

"Había oído historias de los aracnoponis." comenzó a decir el general. "Es la primera vez que veo a una de verdad. El que alguien como ella sea tan fiel y devota hacia ti, da una muy buena opinión de ti, Alexander."

"Muchas gracias." dijo el humano. "Hago lo posible que todos demos nuestro 100%."

"Necesito saber que pasó después del primer incidente con ese monstruo." dijo Waterhoof. "Por la seguridad de los ciudadanos, tuve que cerrar el acceso a la ciudad, y enfocar toda la seguridad al domo." luego bajó un poco la cabeza con tristeza. "Durante los primeros días, me vi forzado a pensar en el peor de los casos respecto a Lilat, Strike y sus soldados."

Alexander comenzó a explicarle desde el momento en que encontraron a Lilat durante su viaje, su parada en Bordertown para rescatar a Strike, su viaje hasta Canterlot, y finalmente la búsqueda que han hecho desde entonces.

"…" El general mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por unos momentos cuando Alexander finalizó su explicación. Luego los abrió y miró a las Princesas.

"Él es fuerte. ¿Verdad?"

"No solo es fuerte." dijo Celestia. "Sino que también es un excelente Estratega."

"Su ingenio e inteligencia son de temer." dijo Deirius.

"La manera en que maneja las situaciones es única." agregó Swift Strike.

"Su estilo de pelea es perfecto a mi parecer." dijo Nakama.

"Vamos, vamos chicos." dijo Alexander un tanto feliz por tanto alago. "Ya he recibido suficientes buenos comentarios durante todo el viaje."

"Pues te los aguantas, Laoch Alexander." dijo Cré con ánimo.

Y aquí vino la guinda del pastel.

"Aún recuerdo ese duelo que tuvimos Alexander." dijo Luna con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su antiguo oponente. Esto hizo que todos, incluyendo al general y los otros aquaponis, miraran al humano.

"¡¿Ustedes tuvieron un duelo?!" gritó Iris Pride.

"Oh. Casi lo olvido." dijo Alexander recordando. "Fue una gran experiencia."

"Bueno, aún con claras probabilidades de perder, una lucha contra una de las Princesas de Equestria es un duro, pero provechoso desafío." dijo Clover Clever.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Luna. "Yo perdí."

"…" nadie dijo nada. Todos, menos Celestia, quedaron mirando por varios segundos a Luna, y luego observaron a Alexander.

"…Fue solo por dos puntos." dijo Alexander, tratando de minimizar el efecto de las palabras de Luna. Sin resultado.

"¡¿VENCISTE A LA PRINCESA LUNA EN UN DUELO?!" ahora el grito de Iris fue mucho mayor que el de antes. Deirius y Bantos comenzaron a reír como si fueran hermanos.

"¿Cuándo…tuvieron este duelo?" preguntó Nakama, que al igual que la mayoría, seguía sorprendido.

"La noche antes de que partiéramos de Canterlot." respondió Alexander. "El mismo día en que ayudamos durante la invasión al castillo." luego miró a Luna. "Que quede claro, Luna casi me derrota. Si no fuera por el hecho de poder invocar a Libra, probablemente hubiera perdido."

"Claramente eres más de lo que muestra tu apariencia." dijo el general Waterhoof comenzando a reír. "No les quitaré más tiempo. Acomódense y relájense. Como dije antes, al parecer merecen un descanso."

Cuando estaban moviéndose, el general detuvo a Alexander por un segundo.

"¿Sucede algo genera-" Alexander no terminó su pregunta, porque recibió un abrazo inesperado del general. Alejándose con suavidad, Waterhoof le sonríe amigablemente.

"Muchas gracias por ayudar a Lilat y salvar a Strike en ese pueblo, y en todo el trayecto de su viaje." dijo él. "Con solo verlas, puedo ver que han madurado tanto en personalidad como en experiencia de combate."

Alexander miró al general con su cara usual. La amigable.

"No hay de qué. Solo hice lo que creía correcto."

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander ya había llevado sus cosas a su habitación designada, y Dory ya estaba durmiendo allí. Un pasillo largo con muchas habitaciones era el lugar en donde una buena parte del grupo estaba descansando. Ya era de noche, Luna había levantado la luna, y muchos ya estaban durmiendo.

El humano se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban Celestia y Luna. Tocó un par de veces la puerta, y tras unos segundos, recibió una respuesta.

"¿Alexander? ¿Eres tú?" era la voz de Luna.

"Eeyup." respondió él en un tono tranquilo y algo bajo, imitando un poco a Big Mac.

"Adelante." respondió ahora Celestia.

Alexander pasó a la habitación, que era casi igual a todas las demás, incluyendo la suya. Luna estaba mirando por una ventana. Celestia estaba sentada completamente en el suelo, pero usando su magia para sostener en el aire lo que parecía ser un libro, o una libreta tal vez, porque con una pluma estaba escribiendo algo en él.

"¿Cómo supieron que era yo?"

"Porque eres el único que tendría las agallas de golpear a nuestra puerta." dijo Luna con un tono amigable.

"No sabía que estabas escribiendo algo mientras viajábamos." dijo Alexander al volver a ver lo que hacía Celestia.

"Es un diario." dijo Celestia. "Tengo uno en la habitación de nuestro castillo en el Bosque Everfree, pero este es diferente. Su contenido tiene que ver con un solo tema."

"¿Cuál?" preguntó el humano.

"Nuestra búsqueda." respondió la Princesa del día. "Comienza con un poco de explicación de algunos miembros de la Alianza, tu entre ellos por supuesto. También escribí que era de ustedes antes de que los conociéramos, y lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora."

"Bueno, puedo decir que será una buena lectura para los curiosos y eruditos." Alexander se acercó más a las Alicornios. "Vengo por dos cosas."

"Vaya." dijo Luna, volteando para ver a Alexander. "¿Y que serían esas dos cosas?"

"Primero quería saber sobre Sunrise." dijo Alexander.

"Ella estará bien, Alexander." dijo Celestia. "Nos aseguraremos de brindarle una habitación, guardias y alguien que le enseñe sobre la magia, una vez volvamos a Canterlot, que será el día de mañana."

"Lo siento si pareció un poco ofensivo. Es solo que me preocupa el no tenerla a la vista cuando sigamos."

"Créenos Alexander." dijo Luna. "Podemos notar tu cariño por ella. No dejaremos que nada le pase. Ahora… ¿Cuál es tu segunda inquietud?"

"Mi segundo asunto tiene que ver contigo Luna." esto llamó la atención de la Alicornio. "… ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Alexander?" Luna parecía algo confundida.

"¿Estás enferma o algo por el estilo Luna?" preguntó Celestia con un poco de preocupación.

"No que yo recuerde." respondió su hermana.

"Me refiero a tus horas de sueño." dijo Alexander. Esto confundió nuevamente a las hermanas. "En el futuro, tu duermes durante el día, y te mantienes despierta durante la noche. No sé cuánto ha pasado desde que son Princesas de Equestria y manejan los movimientos del sol y la luna, pero nosotros nos movemos durante el día y dormimos durante la noche." Alexander se acercó más a Luna, y tomo sus cascos delanteros. "¿Realmente estás bien? No te guardes nada si realmente estás incómoda. Buscaré la manera de Equilibrarlo."

Luna estuvo sorprendida por varios segundos más, para luego darle a Alexander una sonrisa que le recordó a la de Fluttershy, por lo que se sorprendió un poco, y con algo de vergüenza, se alejó.

"Agradezco de todo corazón tu preocupación, Alexander." dijo Luna. "Efectivamente como tu dijiste, generalmente duermo durante el día y me mantengo despierta durante la noche. Sin embargo, nuestra lucha con Holocaust es más importante, y por ello alteré mi ciclo de sueño con un hechizo, durmiendo en la noche como la mayoría."

"…Prométanme que también se cuidarán." esto pillo desprevenida a ambas Princesas.

"Por supuesto." dijo Celestia.

"No lo dudes." dijo Luna.

"Y también…gracias." Nuevamente, las Princesas quedaron sorprendidas. "Sé que en cada lugar que hemos pasado, los ciudadanos agradecen y alagan sus presencias, pero…" Alexander miró a ambas alicornios. "Por toda la atención que les han dado, por la preocupación de sus súbditos, y de su innegable cuidado de Equestria…muchas gracias."

Ambas Princesas estaban realmente sorprendidas por esto. Luna incluso estaba un poco sonrojada. En segundos, Alexander sintió algo alrededor de su cuerpo, y cada Princesa estaba al parecer dándole un abrazo por cada lado, y acomodando una de sus alas alrededor del humano.

"Realmente…agradecemos tu preocupación." dijo Celestia con una voz suave. "Es difícil mantener la calma cuando el peso de toda Equestria está sobre nosotras. Tus palabras fueron muy amables y del corazón."

"Y sinceramente…nos alegra que te preocupes por nosotras." dijo Luna con el mismo tono. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que podíamos hablar y expresarnos libremente frente a algún ser."

"Hago lo que puedo, Princesas." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Muchas gracias por escucharme. De verdad."

"Gracias a ti por tener el valor de tocar la puerta y no tener miedo de entrar." dijo Luna.

"Siempre hemos dicho que más que Princesas, preferimos que nos vean como guardianas." dijo Celestia, volviendo a su sitio para escribir en su diario. "Buenas noches Alexander."

"Buenas noches Alexander." dijo también Luna.

Alexander comenzó a reír. "Buenas noches…Celly y Loony." esto último lo dijo haciendo un saludo con su mano izquierda y haciendo un guiño con su ojo derecho en dirección a las Princesas, y luego cerró la puerta desde afuera.

Ante esto, Celestia y Luna se miraron por un momento, y luego comenzaron a reír.

"¿Vamos a permitir esos nombres?" dijo Luna de manera cariñosa.

"En lo personal me agradan." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa. Luego miró a su hermana con más atención. "Luna. Me gustaría pedirte un favor."

Mientras se iba a su habitación, Alexander comenzó a pensar en algo.

"Que extraño…siento que ya había tenido esta situación antes…"

Alexander llegó a la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de poder abrirla, alguien le llamó la atención.

"¿…Alexander?"

Él se dio vuelta para ver quién estaba llamándolo.

Era Swift Strike.

"Pensé que estarías durmiendo Strike." dijo Alexander dándose vuelta. "¿No puedes dormir?"

"Tal vez estás en lo correcto." dijo Strike con una sonrisa, pero mirando ligeramente para otro lado, y un poco sonrojada. "Alex… ¿Podrías…acompañarme por un momento?"

"¿A…tu habitación?" preguntó Alexander con algo de nerviosismo.

"N-no." respondió con un nerviosismo parecido la aquaponi. "A un lugar de Rainysight que no muchos conocen."

Alexander ya está pensando en las razones de Strike para invitarlo.

"¿Necesitas hablar de algo?" Ante la pregunta, Strike se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. "Claro. No veo porqué no."

"Gracias." dijo Strike, que se alivió con la respuesta. "Sígueme."

Con esto, Alexander y Strike caminaron hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso y salir de la posada.

Segundos después, una de las puertas se abrió un poco, revelando a otra figura, que conoce muy bien a Strike.

"Strike…de verdad vas en serio."

"¿Ir en serio de qué?"

Lilat casi se asusta al escuchar la otra voz, que luego pudo reconocer.

"¿Shade?" la aquaponi pudo ver como el changeling también había abierto la puerta.

"Oí toda la conversación, y Strike parecía estar algo nerviosa. ¿Nos está ocultando algo?"

Lilat suspiró y luego miró a Shade. "…Así es."

"Lilat…"

"¡Espera!" Lilat le mostró uno de sus cascos delanteros a Shade en señal de que detuviera sus pensamientos. "No es nada peligroso…físicamente." Con esa respuesta, Shade quedó un tanto confundido.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Lilat miró para otro lado por un momento, preguntándose si sería correcto el decirle sobre el tema de Strike. Finalmente tomó una decisión, y le hizo una seña con sus cascos para que se acercara.

"Verás…"

.

.

.

.

Alexander y Strike estaban caminando por los alrededores de Rainysight. Muy pocos aquaponis estaban afuera. Algunos paseaban, otros estaban en parejas admirando algún paisaje. Alexander tomó nota mental de esto, y comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso.

"¿A dónde vamos Strike?" preguntó él para calmarse un poco.

"Ya lo verás." dijo Strike con una sonrisa.

Después de varios minutos caminando, pasaron por una pequeña cueva que está en uno de los extremos de la ciudad, pero que era diferente a la que usaron para llegar a la ciudad. La cueva tenía varios cristales pequeños de varios colores que servían como iluminación.

BGM: watch?v=CYXG9rG0Jf0 (11 hrs. Healing Sea #1 - No music - Gentle ocean waves - Soothing sound of ocean)

Finalmente pasaron por otra abertura, y al salir, estaban en una pequeña zona de la playa en la que habían estado antes, pero en otro lugar, ya que había grandes rocas donde comenzaba el mar. Eran amplias, horizontalmente y firmes, lo suficiente como para sentarse y relajarse.

Strike levantó su casco y miró a Alexander, como si le estuviera pidiendo su mano. Alexander lo entendió y con su mano tomó el casco de Strike, y de manera inesperada, cargó a Strike con ambas manos.

"¡A-Alexander! ¡Qué haces!"

"Cargándote."

"¡Eso ya lo sé!" dijo ella sonrojada. "¿Pero por qué?"

"¿Cómo ibas a caminar con solo tres patas?" preguntó Alexander con una ceja levantada.

"…Oh." dijo finalmente Strike. Alexander tenía razón.

Él caminó con Strike en brazos hasta una parte segura de las rocas, donde el agua chocaba pero de manera suave, y se sentaron un al lado de otro a observar el mar.

"Siempre vengo aquí cuando tengo que meditar y pensar un poco las cosas." dijo la aquaponi mirando al océano con una expresión de cariño.

"Puedo ver el porqué." dijo Alexander que estaba sentado de la misma forma en que se sentó cuando acompaño a sus amigas al picnic antes de la boda de Cadance y Shining Armor. "Es realmente relajante. Sobre todo a esta hora."

"¿Qué te parece Rainysight?" preguntó ella.

"Personalmente es una de las ciudades más bellas que he visto. Este lugar y Síscéal son los más destacables hasta ahora de todo nuestro viaje."

Swift Strike comenzó a reír ligeramente.

"Me alegra que pienses eso." luego Strike miró con más atención a Alexander. "¿Cómo es tu vida en la Equestria futurista?"

"No creo que deba hablar de eso." dijo Alexander un tanto serio.

"Solo pregunto por lo básico. ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Cómo es tu día a día? ¿Qué cosas hay allí?"

Alexander lo pensó por un momento, antes de responder.

"Muy bien. Tu ganas." dijo Alexander. "Pero aunque sea lo básico, no le cuentes a nadie, absolutamente a NADIE, de esto. ¿Está bien? No me quiero arriesgar a cambiar el futuro que conozco."

"Prometo no decir nada." Strike puso uno de sus cascos en su pecho, pareciendo otro tipo de saludo militar.

"Veamos…aún no conozco mucho de la cultura de Equestria, pero puedo decirte como es Ponyville, el pueblo en donde Shade y yo vivimos." Alexander comenzó a mirar las estrellas mientras seguía. "Es el pueblo más tranquilo en el que podrías vivir, pero muchas veces pasan cosas interesantes y que llaman la atención de los pueblerinos."

"¿Es Canterlot diferente?"

"No tanto en el sentido de que las construcciones allí están todas perfeccionadas. También es mucho más grande que el Canterlot de esta época, y está situado en medio de una montaña, así que supongo que durante los mil años que vienen, habrán cambios en la tierra." con esto último, comenzó a reír ligeramente

"¿Es posible el decirme como son las Princesas allá?"

"Déjame ponerlo de esta forma: Aquí, las Princesas están aprendiendo. En mi época, las Princesas son las maestras." dijo Alexander mirando a Strike con una sonrisa. "Son el vivo ejemplo de cómo una Princesa debe ser."

"¿Cómo es que aprendiste a luchar?"

"Durante cierto incidente, fui noqueado por alguien experimentado en combate." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo a Strike. "En ese momento no sabía nada sobre el combate. Cuando todo se arregló, le pedí al hermano de una de mis amigas si me podía entrenar. Somos buenos amigos, y el incidente que estoy mencionando tiene que ver con haber salvado su boda, y a Canterlot en general, así que aceptó de inmediato."

"¿Salvaste su boda?"

"Y no cualquier boda. Era una boda real. Se estaba uniendo en matrimonio con una Princesa. No era ni Celestia ni tampoco Luna, por si te lo preguntas. Además él es un capitán de la Guardia Real, y me enseñó muy bien."

"Wow…" dijo Strike honestamente sorprendida. "¿Y cómo pudiste salvar esa boda y a Canterlot si no tenías conocimiento de combate?"

"Podía golpear, pero no soy de preferir la violencia. La uso solo cuando no hay otra alternativa. En cuanto a tu pregunta, con un buen plan, y la ayuda de la novia, una amiga, y la Princesa Luna, pudimos detener una invasión."

"Yo…es que…wow." Strike estaba realmente fascinada con la historia. "No puedo creerlo, suena muy genial."

"Luego de eso, comenzó mi entrenamiento con mi amigo. Su lema es que la fuerza siempre se usa solo para dos propósitos: Defender y defenderse. Fue durante el entrenamiento, que recibí la carta que me dio las instrucciones para finalmente viajar hasta aquí, al parecer con la misión de ayudar a las Princesas."

"Tu vida suena un tanto movida." dijo Strike con un leve tono de broma.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo." dijo honestamente Alexander.

Strike miró el océano por un momento. Su expresión se hizo seria, y luego cambió a una un tanto triste.

"Alex…" Strike se movió y se puso más cerca de Alexander, y agarró su brazo derecho con ambos cascos.

"¿Strike? Alexander, que estaba mirando nuevamente las estrellas, volteó para mirar a Strike. "¿Qué p-" Alexander se detuvo. Su cuerpo entero por unos momentos no procesó lo que estaba ocurriendo. Algo que no pensaba que ocurriría estaba pasando.

Strike estaba dándole un beso en la boca.

Ella no intentó forzar nada. Sus labios estuvieron quietos por un momento. Alexander en cambio, estaba confundido y enojado, pero más que nada confundido. Rápidamente recordó el momento en que ella besó su mejilla cuando estaba descansando en Síscéal, pero luego vino una imagen que le hizo recobrar sus fuerzas, y separarse de Strike:

Fluttershy.

"Eso es lo máximo que podré tener…" dijo ella en voz baja.

"¡S-Strike!" dijo Alexander muy alterado. "¡Qué rayos-"

"Alex." dijo Strike casi de manera autoritaria. "Quiero que me dediques unos minutos para escucharme."

"Strike..."

"¡Por favor!" dijo ella con un tono de tristeza. "Debo decir lo que pienso y lo que he pensado durante el viaje, ya no puedo más. Cuando termine, puedes hacer lo que quieras."

"…" Alexander no sabe que pensar en estos momentos. Un minuto están compartiendo un agradable y tranquilo momento, y al otro, Strike se acerca y le da un beso. En circunstancias comunes no se habría molestado, solo sorprendido, pero Strike, al igual que varios en la Alianza, están al tanto de la existencia de Fluttershy, y lo que ella significa para él.

"(No creo que…no, no es posible. Estamos en medio de búsquedas y batallas, es imposible que ESO haya ocurrido.)" pensó él.

(Al contrario, es muy posible que ESE tipo de cosas ocurran-kupo)

"(¿Mogu?)"

(Piénsalo-kupo. Mientras más luchan juntos, más llegan a conocerse uno al otro, a preocuparse uno del otro, y a esforzarse por el bien del otro-kupo.)

"(...Tienes razón.)" pensó Alexander. "(Y yo que he jugado Fire Emblem no recordaba un principio tan básico como ese…gracias Mogu)"

(No hay de qué-kupo. Además, nunca subestimes a una hembra, son capaces de aguantar hasta el mayor de los sufrimientos por el bien de alguien-kupo. Te aconsejo que escuches lo que quiere decir-kupo.)

"(…Muy bien.)" Alexander decidió seguir el consejo de Mogu, y miró a Strike con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento, las olas comenzaron a bajar su fuerza e intensidad, pero seguían llegando hasta donde estaban ambos.

BGM –OFF-

BGM: watch?v=7GTlTtnbnhY (Undella Town - Spring, Autumn & Winter - Pokémon Black & White Music Extended)

"Recuerdo que el propósito principal de venir aquí era para hablar algo, que al parecer era importante." Alexander miró un momento al océano, y luego volvió a mirar a Strike. "Soy todo oídos."

"…La primera vez que te vi, cuando aún estaba en esa prisión…estaba nerviosa, ya que nunca había visto a un ser como tú, y no sabía de lo que podías ser capaz. Pero cuando te presentaste y dijiste que venias con Lilat para ayudarme…claramente me sentí aliviada. Después de haber sido capturada por esos idiotas, me costó creer que aún existían seres con un buen corazón." Strike agachó un poco más la cabeza, mirando el océano.

"No voy a negarlo, en parte a mí me gusta luchar. Demostrar tu fuerza y tu destreza es algo que me atrae. Lilat comparte ese mismo gusto conmigo."

"Realmente lo ocultan bien, sobre todo Lilat." dijo Alexander. "Aunque desde la primera vez que la vi luchar, supe que tenía experiencia, sobre todo si se las arregló con una daga."

"Cuando decidimos acompañarlos, nuestro principal objetivo era llegar hasta Canterlot para pedirle ayuda a las Princesas y poder regresar aquí, a Rainysight, sin problemas." luego miró a Alexander con una sonrisa sincera. "Cuando fuimos a rescatar a la familia del capitán Linear Blast, demostraste tu inteligencia y valor, haciendo que nosotros, siendo menores en número, saliéramos victoriosos. Volví a sorprenderme cuando trajiste a Meridia al grupo. Sentí algo de miedo cuando la vi por los primeros segundos, pero tú frente a todos demostraste todo lo contrario, ya que ella estaba en un momento difícil, y tú la ayudaste, tal como me ayudaste a mí."

Alexander comenzó a reír suavemente con lo dicho.

"Recuerda que puedo ver en forma de auras lo que sienten los ponis."

"Casi lo olvido." dijo la aquaponi.

"Por cierto, tienes un aura de color rosado en este momento." dijo Alexander en un tono un tanto burlesco. Strike se sonrojó por un momento.

"¡B-bueno! ¡Yo…!"

"Tranquila." dijo él haciendo una seña con su mano. "No te preocupes. Somos dos adultos teniendo una conversación razonable, además solo quería ver tu reacción." dijo Alexander sin poder evitar reír un poco. "Continua."

"*EJEM*" Strike volvió a enfocarse en su relato mientras miraba las estrellas. "Antes de llegar a Canterlot, hablé con Lilat de esto. Comencé a sentirme atraída hacia ti, pero creía que era por tus cualidades tanto en combate como por tu inteligencia, así como tu sentido del deber. Cuando revelaste de donde venías, me sorprendí de que nos tuvieras tanta confianza como para contarnos, y desde el momento que comenzamos la búsqueda, he podido ver con mis propios ojos la verdadera razón por la que me sentí atraída."

Strike volvió a mirar a Alexander, él notó que aún estaba sonrojada, pero no se veía con miedo a demostrarlo.

"Tu amabilidad." dijo ella. Alexander comenzó a pensar que varios ponis le han dicho las mismas cosas, que es 'muy amable, y de buen corazón'. "Ya lo hemos dicho hasta el cansancio, pero de no ser por ti, muchos de nosotros no estaríamos aquí. Incluso algunos no estarían vivos. Tu personalidad positiva, tu inteligencia y capacidad estratégica, tu espíritu que nunca se rinde ante la adversidad…todo esto conforma tu ser. Tu sola presencia inspira confianza, valentía, seguridad…y esperanza. Cuando nos hablas, lo haces no como un superior hacia sus soldados. Lo haces como un amigo a otro. Tampoco haces esto porque quieres. Sé que te molesta todos los días el hecho que luchar es la única alternativa para detener a Holocaust. Tú quieres lograr el mismo objetivo que las Princesas, piensas en todos a la hora de actuar." Strike finalmente se tiró de espalda al suelo.

"Es imposible que no comenzara a sentir algo por ti."

"…" Alexander comenzó a pensar. Tenía que elegir las palabras correctas. No es que quiera engañarla o algo, pero debe dejarle claro…que su corazón ya le pertenece a otra yegua.

"Realmente agradezco todo lo que dijiste Strike." comenzó a decir Alexander que estaba mirando a la aquaponi que seguía sonriéndole. "No todos los días alguien me dice algo de semejante calibre, y se requiere de mucho valor para decir lo que acabas de decirme." luego comenzó a estirar sus brazos, como cuando alguien despierta en una mañana. "Puede que tenga dotes de Estratega, pero realmente soy malo para este tipo de temas. Por esa misma razón no me di cuenta antes de lo que…bueno…sientes. Tengo muchos pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza en todo momento. Al igual que las Princesas, es un poco difícil mantener la calma y la compostura frente a una situación como esta. De por sí me costó un poco adaptarme a Equestria, y ahora…estar en el pasado, en lo que parece ser una travesía épica…es mucho, incluso para mí. Peeeero." Alexander miró él esta vez las estrellas. "Le hice una promesa a Galaxia, a Celestia y a Luna. No le he dicho a nadie esto aún, pero las Princesas en el futuro me juzgaron." con esto llamó más la atención de Strike. "Aunque al parecer me conocían desde hace más de mil años, pero yo no lo sabía en ese momento." volvió a reír. "Su comprensión y cariño fueron muy acogedores para mí, y estaba asustado, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando."

Alexander se levantó, y volvió a mirar a Strike una vez más.

"Lo mismo se aplica a ustedes. Por unos días, todos ustedes eran desconocidos para mí. De hecho, Deirius casi me atraviesa con su cornamenta la primera vez que los conocimos a él, a Lauren y a Cré. Pero al pasar los días, los fui conociendo más, y ustedes a mí. Ahora, ustedes no son soldados para mí, ni tampoco camaradas o aliados de algo." Alexander se agachó pero sin sentarse, para ver a Strike directamente a los ojos.

"Ustedes son mis amigos."

Strike comenzó a llorar, pero de alegría, aunque no comprendió muy bien exactamente el porqué.

"¿Eh? O-oh… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?" se preguntó ella mientras se limpiaba su cara de las lágrimas.

"Tal vez de alegría o felicidad. Lo importante es que no estás triste en estos momentos." Alexander se puso más serio, y Strike lo notó. "Agradezco que me hayas hablado de tus sentimientos Strike. De verdad lo aprecio, pero sabes que ya hay una yegua ocupando un lugar en mi corazón." Strike cerró los ojos, pero estaba sonriendo.

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo." dijo ella, y volvió a abrir sus ojos. "Me siento mucho mejor sacándome este peso de encima."

Alexander estiró su brazo, y abrió su mano izquierda, al parecer esperando que Strike con su casco se agarrara.

"Pero tú, al igual que Lilat, Shade, las Princesas, y todos, tienen mi total apoyo y consideración. Lamento no corresponder tus sentimientos. El amor es un tanto complicado para mí, y para muchos más, pero estaré ahí cuando me necesites, cuando tengas alguna dificultad. Para todos ustedes, mi completa amistad está para acompañarlos." Alexander le hizo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo, con su brazo aún extendido. "Ahora… ¿Regresemos? Debemos dormir bien, para tener energías mañana y volver a Canterlot."

Strike comenzó a sonreír de una manera parecida a Fluttershy, lo que Alexander notó de inmediato.

"Sé que será imposible, pero me gustaría conocer a Fluttershy algún día." dijo mientras que con uno de sus cascos se agarró de la mano de Alexander. "Me gustaría hablar con ella, y decirle que es tremendamente afortunada de tener a alguien como tú."

Alexander comenzó a reír ligeramente.

"Así mismo, yo me siento afortunado de haberla conocido." Con esto, ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la posada en donde estaban los demás, para dormir y reponer fuerzas.

 **[NDA: Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y agradecería si dejan un Review con su opinión/crítica. Vuelvo a repetir que realmente es interesante saber su opinión sobre los capítulos y el fic en general. :3]**


	48. XLVIII: El Implacable Alado

**[Guess what? Vacaciones de invierno :3**

 **Es posible que pueda subir los capítulos un poco más rápido, o tal vez no, ya que tengo que actualizar con gente y amigos que no he podido ver por medio año debido a los estudios. Ya habiendo dicho esto, espero que este capítulo les guste, y comenten con un Review su opinión y/o crítica. Como siempre, si hay algún error de coherencia o de ortografía, lo intentaré arreglar a la brevedad.**

 **¡Disfruten!]**

 **Capítulo XLVIII: El Implacable Alado.**

(…)

(…)

(…!)

BGM: watch?v=7btu6gqFf0c (Moogle's Theme - Final Fantasy IX Music Extended)

(Debo admitir que me siento más fuerte que antes-kupo.)

"Realmente agradezco lo que hizo Banríon. Será muy útil el tener una mayor cantidad de magia disponible."

(¡Sigo pensando que lo que hiciste en Síscéal fue más que impresionante! ¡Fue algo que nunca antes había visto!)

"Pues yo tampoco había visto algo así en mi vida."

Había pasado un tiempo desde el último sueño compartido que Alexander tuvo con Mogu y Dory. Aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con el moguri, así como para sacarse algunas dudas y saber las maneras en que puede usar su magia breezie.

(Has mejorado bastante-kupo. Ya puedes invocar tu escudo sin necesidad de hablar, y ya le has dado diferentes usos a la forma básica de la magia breezie-kupo.)

"Solo porque tú me dijiste que era posible. Recuerda que todas las veces antes de usar la magia de cierta manera, te preguntaba si era posible o no."

Alexander, Mogu y Dory, estaban en un lugar que Alexander ya ha planeado antes en su cabeza. Una llanura interminable con algunos árboles alrededor. Una zona era de día, otra zona era de atardecer, y una tercera zona era de noche.

"Solo faltan tres objetos…y la barrera que bloquea el camino de Wildzone será destruida."

(Aun así, no debes confiarte-kupo. Es posible que los enemigos que enfrentes ahora sean más peligrosos-kupo.)

"(Mogu tiene razón.)" dijo Dory, que ha estado en su forma de erizo todo este tiempo. "(Haz hecho un excelente trabajo Alex, pero aquí es donde comienzan a aparecer los enemigos más poderosos.)"

"Lo sé." dijo Alexander de manera seria. "Hemos avanzado mucho. No voy a permitir que Holocaust siga dañando Equestria, y a Galaxia."

Alexander se sentó en el pasto del suelo, se acostó de espalda, y puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza. Estuvo así unos minutos mientras Dory estaba en su pecho descansando, y Mogu apoyó su espalda en una de sus piernas.

"Debo admitir que se ven lindos así."

Una voz un tanto familiar hizo que Alexander comenzara a levantarse mientras que Mogu y Dory se acomodaban en otro lugar.

"Es inusual que vengas de esta manera, si nos vemos todos los días." dijo Alexander. "¿Qué te trae a mi sueño Luna?"

(Hola-kupo) dijo Mogu saludando con su mano. Luna de inmediato se acercó al Moguri.

"La vez anterior no me di el tiempo de poder verlo." dijo Luna. "¿Este es Mogu? ¿La representación de tu magia breezie?"

"El mismo." dijo Alexander confirmándolo.

(Es un placer Princesa Luna, aunque ya la conocía desde el día en que Alex la vio en el castillo-kupo)

Luna se sonrojó un poco y puso una cara de felicidad.

"No puedo creer que sea tan adorable." dijo mientras le hacía cariño en la cabeza con uno de sus cascos delanteros.

(Gracias-kupo)

"Creo que venías a decirme algo." dijo Alexander mientras veía la particular escena con algo de risa. Luna salió de su pequeño trance, y miró a Alexander.

"Así es. He venido a darte un mensaje de mi hermana."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

"Muy bien." dijo Deirius. "Estamos todos aquí."

"Perfecto." dijo Luna.

En el pasillo en donde estaban las puertas de las habitaciones, toda la Alianza Multiespecie, incluyendo a Sunrise que aún estaba medio dormida, se encontraba reunida, por petición de Luna. Era temprano, pero aun así era una hora apropiada para levantarse.

Estaban todos, a excepción de dos miembros en específico.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que nos llamó a todos Princesa Luna?" preguntó Nakama.

"Es más temprano de lo usual." dijo Iris Pride.

"¿Dónde está Alex?" dijo Sunrise caminando alrededor de todos, buscando al humano.

"No se quedó dormido. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Bantos mientras reía.

"No se preocupen. Alexander está despierto, pero no está aquí." dijo Luna. "La razón por la que los llamé a todos tiene justamente que ver con él."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Strike.

"Si no está aquí… ¿Dónde está ahora?" preguntó Shade.

Luna comenzó a sonreír.

"Está de camino a un punto específico de Rainysight en el cuál hay un amplio espacio para moverse."

Lilat rápidamente se acercó a Shade.

"Ni una palabra de lo que hablamos anoche. ¿Ok?"

Shade comenzó a sonreír.

"No creo que sea necesario." luego miró a Strike, que se veía contenta. "Tu amiga se ve mucho mejor que ayer. Creo que ya lo resolvieron." Esto hizo que Lilat mirara a su amiga, confirmando lo que Shade le dijo.

"Y… ¿Por qué se dirige a ese punto?" Preguntó Clover Clever.

"Ya lo verán." dijo Luna mientras comenzaba a iluminar su cuerno. "Los teletransportaré al lugar. Una vez que lleguemos, deben guardar silencio, pues la idea es que no se den cuenta de que estamos allí."

"¿Se den cuenta?" preguntó Lauren. "¿Se va a juntar con alguien?"

"Espero que disfruten y saquen provecho de lo que van a ver." dijo finalmente Luna, antes de que un flash celeste iluminara el lugar, y en segundos el lugar quedó vacío.

.

.

.

.

(¿Estás nervioso-kupo?)

"(Estoy un tanto nervioso, para ser honesto.)"

Alexander estaba caminando hacia el lugar que Luna le había indicado en su sueño, y ella le dijo que era importante que fuera a una hora específica de la mañana.

"(Lo harás bien Alex.)" dijo Dory de manera mental mientras estaba en el hombro izquierdo del humano. "(Lo más importante es que obtendrás más experiencia.)"

(Dory tiene razón-kupo. Tal como la vez pasada, aprovecha al máximo.)

"(Gracias chicos.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(Ya veremos cómo resulta esto, aunque debo admitir que agradezco que se haya creado esta oportunidad.)"

Alexander siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a un lugar amplio y sin edificios. Al inspeccionar el lugar, se dio cuenta que era parecido al lugar en el que estuvo con Strike ayer en la noche, pero con rocas completamente planas en su superficie. En el otro extremo del lugar, estaba nada más y nada menos que Celestia, con su habitual armadura naranja.

"Buenos días Alexander." dijo ella.

"Buenos días Celestia." saludo de vuelta Alexander.

"Espero no haberte molestado con mi pedido."

"Para nada." dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba. "De hecho agradezco que me lo hayas pedido, aunque no entiendo porque tanto secretismo como para hacer que Luna me hubiera dado las instrucciones en mis sueños."

Celestia comenzó a reír ligeramente "Debo disculparme por eso. La razón es porque no quería llamar la atención de los ciudadanos de Rainysight. Esto es algo completamente personal."

"Entonces por eso también debía ser a una hora temprana como esta." dijo Alexander entendiendo la idea.

A varios metros de distancia, ocultos con un hechizo de camuflaje creado por Luna y Clover, todos los miembros restantes de la alianza, junto con la pequeña sunrise, observaban la escena.

"¿De verdad…de verdad piensan…?" dijo Iris Pride con asombro.

"Así parece." dijo Deirius con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a Luna. "¿Cómo fue su combate con Alexander, Princesa?"

"Es uno de los combates más divertidos y emocionantes que he tenido." dijo Luna con una sonrisa. "No pude darle ningún golpe directo, y él logró asestarme dos golpes, por lo que la victoria fue para él."

"Me sigue resultando difícil el que usted haya perdido Princesa Luna." dijo Clover de manera pensativa.

"El estilo de Alexander es diferente del mío." dijo Luna. "Además, demostró su inteligencia y rápida reacción durante el combate. Desde entonces no me extraña el hecho de que sea un excelente Estratega."

"Wow…" dijo Shade sorprendido. "Hacer que usted diga eso…es realmente impresionante."

"Una de las razones por la que quiero que vean esto, es para que puedan tener un poco más de conocimiento y experiencia de batalla." luego Luna sonrió un poco más. "También quiero que vean el estilo de combate de mi hermana, y el de Alexander, desde un punto de vista más noble. El de un duelo justo y honorable."

Desde el otro extremo, Alexander y Celestia que estaban cerca uno del otro, se miraban fijamente.

"Luna de seguro te habló sobre su armadura y su arma." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

"Así es." respondió Alexander. "Su armadura y su arma están hechas de lunaria. Así que a juzgar por tu armadura y tu arma naranjas…estas deben estar hechas de solaris."

"Impresionante." dijo Celestia. "Estás en lo correcto. No te preocupes por mi arma, ya que siempre he tenido dos versiones: Una con la punta metálica, otra sin ella."

"Al igual que Luna, tú estás preparada para estas ocasiones." dijo Alexander mientras sacaba a Fortia.

"También sé que tu arma está parcialmente compuesta de solaris."

Alexander comenzó a reír un poco.

"Me impresionas Celestia. Estás en lo correcto."

Al escuchar eso, Luna se sorprendió por un momento. Deirius y Lauren notaron esto.

"¿Algún problema Princesa?" preguntó Lauren.

"Cuando luché con él, confirmé que su arma estaba hecha con lunaria…pero mi hermana acaba de decir que también está hecha con solaris." dijo Luna. "¿Entonces está hecha de lunaria y solaris?" El detalle tomó a varios por sorpresa.

Celestia hizo una reverencia, dejando su arma a un lado en posición vertical.

"La tradición ante todo." dijo Celestia. "Sir Alexander Woodgate. ¿Aceptaría tener un duelo formal contra mí?"

Alexander también se arrodilló, y generó a Libra cerca de su brazo derecho.

"Princesa Celestia, sería un honor batirme en duelo con usted." dijo Alexander, para luego levantarse. "Que ambos demos lo mejor en este duelo en señal de respeto mutuo." luego miró su hombro izquierdo. "Busca un lugar seguro Dory."

"(¡Enseguida!)" respondió la pequeña mascota, que estuvo en silencio para respetar el dialogo entre Celestia y su dueño, y se sentó en un lugar seguro.

BGM: watch?v=Sz_Nzkjk2ig (Suikoden Tierkreis: Twin Blades (-5% Pitch & Extended))

"No podría pedir más." dijo Celestia con más ánimos, y comenzó a elevarse unos cuantos metros hacia arriba. "¡Que este día sea testigo de nuestra batalla!"

Celestia inmediatamente se lanzó en ofensiva contra Alexander, a una velocidad mucho mayor a la de Luna.

"(¡Rayos!)" pensó Alexander.

El humano logró bloquear el golpe con Libra…apenas.

"Excelente reacción." dijo Celestia.

"Un poco más tarde y me hubieras dado de lleno." respondió Alexander devuelta, pero él se dio cuenta que Celestia ahora usó su arma para golpearlo de manera horizontal desde la derecha. Alexander por comando mental puso a Libra para defenderse, y usó a Fortia para atacar de frente, pero Celestia notó esto, y voló fuera de su alcance, para aterrizar a unos metros de distancia.

"Me extraña que no hayas hecho lo mismo que hiciste en Síscéal, cuando llenaste el área con tu magia Breezie." dijo Celestia.

"Esto es un duelo." dijo Alexander. "No una batalla hostil. No pienso usar mi magia de esa forma…pero supongo que ESTO es aceptable." al terminar de hablar, usando a Fortia, generó un proyectil como el que hizo cuando atacaron la entrada de Hoofdeal.

Celestia esquivó con gracia el ataque, pero luego se dio cuenta de que varios más venían por ella.

"No es realmente necesario que haga algún movimiento físico para crearlos." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo…" dijo Celestia mientras volaba esquivando los múltiples proyectiles. "Mi turno."

Celestia bajó a una velocidad increíble como al principio, pero antes de llegar a Alexander, cambió su rumbo y se puso al lado izquierdo de él. Alexander reaccionó a tiempo bloqueando con Fortia. Inmediatamente la Princesa pasó al lado contrario, pero Alexander rápidamente cambió a Fortia a su mano derecha y con su arma bloqueó el segundo golpe.

"Impresionante." dijo Celestia mientras ambos hacían esfuerzo con sus armas. "Ya veo porque mi hermana quedó tan satisfecha después de luchar contra ti."

"Agradezco el cumplido Celestia." dijo Alexander sonriendo.

Celestia se dio cuenta de que Libra no estaba, y al ver una sombra sobre ella, dedujo que el escudo estaba arriba, y se alejó de Alexander. Su movimiento fue sabio, ya que el escudo bajó a gran velocidad golpeando el piso.

Alexander lanzó otro proyectil mágico en dirección contraria a la suya, confundiendo un poco a Celestia mientras dicho proyectil se alejaba de la batalla.

"(¿Por qué hizo eso?)" se preguntó Celestia, pero inmediatamente se enfocó en Alexander, que comenzó nuevamente su ofensiva, y esta vez a una gran velocidad. Celestia solo podía bloquear los ataques, y no tenía tiempo de contraatacar.

"Esa velocidad que tienes es peligrosa." dijo Alexander mientras atacaba.

"En eso tienes razón." dijo Celestia sonriendo, y rápidamente desapareció, dejando sorprendido a Alexander. Celestia apareció atrás, lista para atacar.

"(¡Que rápida!)" pensó el humano mientras se daba vuelta. Celestia intentó golpear a Alexander, pero con suerte, él logró bloquear el golpe con Libra. Inmediatamente Celestia emprendió vuelo, y comenzó a moverse muy rápido.

"(Casi no puedo seguirle el rastro…)" pensó Alexander mientras intentaba ver a Celestia.

Finalmente Celestia fue en picada hacia Alexander desde uno de sus lados.

"(¿¡Mi derecha!?)" pensó mientras bloqueaba a tiempo con su arma el ataque de Celestia. Los papeles se invirtieron, y ahora la Princesa era la que atacaba sin darle espacio para contraatacar a Alexander.

"No mentiré Alexander. Estoy emocionada." decía Celestia mientras seguía atacando. "Experiencias como esta solamente podía encontrarlas cuando luchaba contra Luna. Semejante rivalidad…Eres realmente increíble."

"La increíble aquí…eres tú." respondió Alexander con dificultad. "Tu…Luna…y los demás…todos ustedes son seres únicos y admirables." Alexander logró separar a Celestia usando a Libra, empujándola, obligando a Celestia a retroceder.

"Muy bien Alexander…parece ser que ninguno de los dos ha podido asestar un golpe." dijo Celestia con un poco de sudor en su frente.

"Créeme…" dijo Alexander respirando con algo de dificultad, y en las mismas condiciones. "Esto me está costando más de lo que te imaginas."

"Este será el final. Quién consiga golpear primero será el ganador." dijo Celestia preparando su arma.

"Apoyo la idea." dijo Alexander. "No creo durar mucho más tiempo bajo estas condiciones. Lanzar todos esos proyectiles SI me está afectando después de todo."

Celestia emprendió el vuelo otra vez, más rápido que antes.

"(Lo sabía…puedo ser inmune a la magia…pero Celestia tiene energía de sobra para derrotarme en otros campos, como la velocidad y precisión.)" pensó Alexander mientras intentaba seguir a Celestia, esta vez sin resultado.

Alexander sintió algo a su izquierda, y al ver, Celestia ya estaba preparando su arma para atacar.

"(¡Rayos!)" pensó Alexander mientras usaba a Fortia para bloquear, pero luego, Celestia se 'desvaneció'.

"(¡No me digas que…!)" pensó Alexander recordando el momento en que Luna hizo esas ilusiones de ella misma.

Otra Celestia apareció al frente de él. Alexander iba a golpear con Fortia, pero por un instante, logró ver una pequeña parte de otra Celestia, a su derecha.

"(De seguro la de al frente es una ilusión y la original es la tercera.)" pensó él mientras enfocó su atención en la Celestia de ese lado.

Pero la tercera Celestia al acercarse, también se 'desvaneció'.

"(¡No! ¡La original era…!)" Alexander con mucha sorpresa, miró nuevamente al frente, y Celestia ya estaba lista para atacar. Alexander rápidamente usó a Libra para protegerse, pero Celestia al instante pasó a estar atrás de él.

Alexander comenzó a sonreír, sin mirar para atrás.

"(Fue un excelente duelo Alexander. Mucho más de lo que yo esperaba.)" pensó Celestia mientras estaba por golpear al humano.

Fue en ese momento en el que Celestia al último instante percibió algo. Mirando arriba, cierto proyectil estaba a punto de chocar con ella.

"(¿Qué?)" pensó ella, pero luego se dio cuenta. "(¡El proyectil de antes!)" Celestia esquivó desesperadamente para un lado. Al hacer esto notó que Alexander ya no estaba al frente de ella.

"(¿Dónde…?)"

Y fue ahí cuando lo sintió.

BGM –OFF-

Un golpe.

Un ligero golpe en la parte lateral de su lomo, no con mucha fuerza, de hecho fue muy suave.

Celestia por un segundo completo no se movió, asimilando lo que ocurrió. Finalmente miró a su izquierda, y ahí estaba.

Alexander, sosteniendo a Fortia con su mano izquierda, y luego miró el arma. Estaba tocando la parte en donde Celestia sintió el 'golpe'.

Alexander estaba sonriéndole de manera amistosa, y luego le hizo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo.

"Y el ganador es…el factor sorpresa." dijo él mientras guardaba a Fortia. "Oh Dios…eso estuvo realmente cerca." tras decir esto, se sentó en el suelo en posición india. Dory corrió hasta Alexander con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se subía a su hombro.

"(¡Eso estuvo Maravilloso!)" dijo mentalmente, pero también audible para la Princesa. "(¡Ambos estuvieron increíbles! ¡Fue realmente emocionante!)"

"Gracias Dory." dijo Alexander mientras recuperaba algo de aire. "Aunque esta será la primera y última batalla que tengo con Celestia." luego miró a la Princesa. "¿Sabes? Me alegro ser uno de tus aliados, y no uno de tus enemigos." Celestia tenía los ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa. "¿Celestia?"

Desde el otro lado, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de presenciar. Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban boquiabiertos, y no podían hablar. La primera en romper el silencio, fue Sunrise.

"¡Yay! ¡Alex ganó! ¡Alex ganó!" decía Sunrise dando brincos de un lado a otro como lo haría Pinkie Pie.

"Rayos Alex…" dijo Shade saliendo del trance. "Tendré que ponerle empeño también. No me vas a dejar atrás, eso te lo aseguro." dijo mientras sonreía.

"(Wow. Él es muy fuerte.)" dijo mentalmente el pequeño zorro que estaba en su lomo.

"(Así es.)" dijo mentalmente Shade. "(Pero recuerda. Nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás.)"

El zorrito adquirió una sonrisa un tanto burlesca. "(Que bueno que pensamos igual.)"

Strike estaba allí, mirando con admiración a Alexander, no podía hacer nada más. Lilat estaba en las mismas condiciones.

"Lo…lo hizo." repitió lentamente Iris Pride, con el asombro apoderándose completamente de ella. "Él…ganó."

"¿Qué cuantas sorpresas más se trae?" preguntó Bantos para luego reír.

Deirius estaba mirando con una sonrisa tras todo lo ocurrido. "No puedo creerlo. Esto prácticamente es inaudito."

Clover seguía mirando en dirección a los protagonistas del duelo.

"Eso no fue simple suerte. Cualquiera de los ataques de Celestia, en días anteriores, le hubieran dado a Alexander…" su expresión adoptó una mayor sorpresa. "¿Eso quiere decir que durante estos días…con cada lucha…mejoró su estilo de lucha tan rápido?"

Nakama estaba con una gran sonrisa. "(Sir Alexander…no puedo encontrar las palabras para expresar apropiadamente mi agradecimiento por esta maravillosa muestra de coraje, caballerosidad, y respeto. Lo sabía…siempre lo supe. Desde nuestro encuentro en Flowerview, supe que había algo distinto en usted.)"

Lauren estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez alegre por la victoria de Alexander. Luego miró a Luna.

"¿La Princesa…había perdido antes?"

Luna simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo.

"¿Dónde está Meridia?" preguntó Cré mirando a varias partes.

"No se preocupen por ella." dijo Luna. "Solo está haciendo su trabajo."

Volviendo a los luchadores, Celestia comenzó a reír suavemente, para luego mirar a Alexander.

"¿Sabes? Realmente pensé que iba a ganar."

"Si…yo también pensé eso." respondió Alexander. "De hecho, si me hubiera enfrentado a ti en el mismo momento en el que enfrenté a Luna, habría perdido al instante."

"Una victoria es una victoria Alexander." respondió la Princesa. "Eres oficialmente el primer y único ser de toda Equs que me ha derrotado en un duelo."

"Luna lo había mencionado, pero… ¿De verdad? ¿ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie te ha podido derrotar?"

"Ni siquiera Luna." le dijo Celestia en un tono tranquilo.

"Muy bien…" dijo Alexander levantándose. "Espero no haber destruido el balance del universo con esto."

En ese momento, Alexander siente que encima le cae una especie de tela, y siente cascos que se mueven alrededor de su cara suavemente.

"Buen trabajo Amo Alexander."

"¿Mery?" dijo Alexander sorprendido. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Solo cumplo con mi deber." dijo Meridia alegremente mientras secaba a Alexander. "Una maravillosa pelea, lo hiciste realmente bien."

"Gracias." dijo Alexander. "Asumo que viste todo el duelo."

"No solamente yo." dijo Meridia. "Todos te observamos desde unos extremos."

Alexander ante esto se quedó quieto.

"… ¿Todos?"

"No te preocupes Alexander." dijo Celestia. "Solo la Alianza nos observó. Fue mi idea."

Segundos después, Luna se acercó junto con los demás. Alexander se sacó por un momento la tela de la cabeza, y pudo verlos. Todos estaban sonriendo con mucha confianza, y algunos incluso tenían ojos de admiración, claramente notorios.

"Uhhh…hola." fue lo único que pudo decir Alexander de lo nervioso que estaba. Después de eso lo único que sintió fue las felicitaciones de todos, que se pusieron a su alrededor.

"Aún no puedo creerlo." dijo Luna acercándose a su hermana mientras ambas veían a todo el grupo llenando a Alexander de elogios.

"El ganó por una clara razón." dijo Celestia. "El primer y único golpe de este duelo, el que me asestó Alexander…fue el más suave que he sentido." Celestia miró a su hermana. "Planificó hasta el último segundo su golpe, pero lo más importante, es que no había ni una pizca de odio, ni malicia, sino todo lo contrario: Ternura y Cariño." volvieron a mirar al grupo. "Él es muy bueno para estar aquí, Luna. Quiero terminar con la ambición de Holocaust, no solo por Equestria…sino también por Alexander."

"Yo deseo lo mismo hermana." dijo Luna. "Pero debo admitir, que lo poco que hemos convivido con él, ha sido suficiente para entender que en el futuro probablemente es muy querido…de hecho…" Celestia miró a su hermana de manera curiosa al ver que Luna al parecer planeaba algo. "Cuando lleguemos a Canterlot, hablaré con Whooves, para ver si me puede ayudar con algo que pueda subirle los ánimos a Alexander."

"Tocó incluso nuestros corazones." dijo Celestia. "Esta será probablemente nuestra más grande aventura, y Alexander es el puente. Es la unión entre todos nosotros. Es el que nos trajo a todos hasta aquí."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo." dijo Luna.

.

.

.

.

"Wow. Princesa…es la primera vez que he recibido tanta enseñanza de los elementos bajo su tutela."

Twilight y Celestia estaban caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo de Canterlot. Ambas se veían radiantes, y los guardias saludaban respetuosamente por donde pasaran.

"Twilight…creo que ya es tiempo de darte algo...una de mis posesiones más personales."

Ante esto, Twilight se detiene, realmente emocionada.

"¿Algo…muy personal? ¿De usted Princesa?"

"Así es, mi fiel estudiante." respondió Celestia. "Pero debes prometerme una cosa."

"¡Lo que sea!" exclamó Twilight, haciendo que Celestia riera ligeramente.

"Serás tú, y solamente TÚ, quien tenga este objeto."

Twilight está sorprendida. Celestia nunca le había pedido algo semejante, y menos pensó que en algún momento ella le daría algo que le pertenece. Twilight realmente siente que su confianza entre ambas ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel.

"Lo prometo Princesa."

"¿Pinkie Promesa?" preguntó Celestia

"Cruzo mi corazón y espero volar, o que me caiga un pastelillo en el ojo." terminó diciendo Twilight poniendo su casco derecho en su ojo derecho, esta vez con cuidado para no dañarse como la vez anterior en el spa.

"Muy bien." dijo Celestia. "Vamos a mi habitación."

Ambas caminaron por unos minutos más, hasta llegar a la cámara privada de Celestia. Ambas entraron, y Celestia con un hechizo hizo brillar una línea cuadrada en una de las paredes, y el pedazo cuadrado que estaba dentro de las líneas desapareció.

"Wow…" dijo Twilight. "Incluso ustedes tienen lugares ocultos."

"Debes felicitar a Luna por eso." dijo Celestia para luego reír un poco. Con su magia sacó el objeto, y Twilight se emocionó al verlo, ya que era una de las cosas que más le atraía.

Un libro.

"¿Un libro?" preguntó Twilight emocionada. "¿Cuál es? ¿De qué trata? ¿De qué edición es?"

"Calma Twilight." dijo Celestia, haciéndole la indicación de que se siente junto con ella como lo hicieron anteriormente hace unas horas atrás. "A simple vista parece un libro, pero no lo es."

"¿No es un libro?" preguntó Twilight, observando el 'no libro', que tenía tapa dura, era de un color café, con bordes verdes y brillantes como una esmeralda, y al parecer no tenía un título escrito, solo un símbolo:

El sol y la luna, mezclados en una imagen, tal como…

"¿Qué ese símbolo no es…?"

"Así es, mi fiel estudiante." dijo Celestia. "Es el símbolo del pin que Alexander tiene como Representante de Especies." luego miró el 'no libro'. "No encontraras una copia de esto, y la razón es muy simple. Esto no es un libro…es un diario."

"¿Un diario? ¿Un diario de vida?" preguntó Twilight, y fue ahí cuando lo comprendió. "¡¿Es SU diario de vida?!"

"Correcto Twilight." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa. "Pero no es cualquier diario. El contenido de lo que escribí en este diario es muy importante, y es por eso que te pedí extrema discreción antes de entregártelo."

"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!" Twilight estaba prácticamente brincando como Pinkie Pie, llena de Alegría. "¡Muchas gracias Princesa! ¡Me siento honrada de que confié en mí para compartir tan importante conocimiento conmigo!" luego volvió a acercarse a su Princesa y tutora. "¿Qué contiene este diario?"

"Tiene información de historia olvidada, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia dijo esto de manera muy seria, dándole a entender que estaban entrando en terreno más fuerte. "Lo que escribí en este diario, tiene que ver con el primer mayor enemigo que tuvo Equestria desde su fundación. Luna y yo ni siquiera sabíamos de los Elementos de la Harmonía, así que puedes imaginarte porqué es historia poni que ha sido olvidada." Twilight también se puso seria.

"¿Violencia?" preguntó ella con algo de pena.

"Lamentablemente sí, Twilight. Mucha violencia." respondió Celestia. "Eran tiempos un tanto complicados, era una época en la que solamente teníamos unos cuantos años de ser Princesas de Equestria. La tierra, los ponis, y muchas cosas más eran distintas. Estás por conocer un tiempo de Equestria que debe permanecer oculto de todos…a excepción de unos pocos, como tú y yo."

"¿Pero por qué piensa que debo saber de estos hechos de un tiempo olvidado? No me malentienda Princesa, QUIERO leerlo, pero tengo curiosidad de saberlo."

"Porque ese enemigo tuvo que ser derrotado dos veces, y en la segunda vez, recibimos ayuda de una manera muy particular y especial, y estoy segura de que cuando lo leas, te darás cuenta de que no todo es sufrimiento y odio en esa época." Celestia con su magia le acerca el libro a Twilight. "Ahora será tuyo."

"Muchas gracias Princesa." dice Twilight mientras toma con su magia el libro de su maestra. "¿Puedo comenzar a leerlo ahora?"

"Por supuesto." dijo la Princesa levantándose. "Debo volver al Salón de la Corte para mis deberes. Puedes quedarte en mi habitación el tiempo que estimes necesario. Nos vemos más tarde." y con eso, Celestia salió a los pasillos y cerró la puerta.

Twilight comenzó a examinar el libro cuidadosamente.

"Si lo que dijo la Princesa es cierto… ¡Este diario tiene más de mil años de antigüedad! ¡Y está en perfectas condiciones! No cabe duda que la Princesa se preocupó mucho por mantener el contenido de este diario intacto. Debió haber usado algún hechizo de protección para mantenerlo en este estado."

Finalmente, abrió el libro para ver la primera página y comenzar su lectura:

' _Querido lector…'_

Twilight se sorprendió al instante. "¿Lector? Pero si es un diario de vida, y de la Princesa." luego siguió leyendo.

' _No hay necesidad de sorprenderse, si es que tú eres algún poni diferente que no sea yo, pues la intención de este diario al final, fue que cuando fuera el momento adecuado, otro más leería sus contenidos._

 _Lo que leerás aquí está solamente bajo mi punto de vista, así que de antemano me disculpo si no logro describir todos los detalles de la experiencia de manera adecuada. Equestria, en el momento en el que escribí este diario, fue muy diferente a lo que probablemente sea en este momento en el que tú estés leyendo esto. Los aldeanos y granjeros abundaban, los 'nobles' podían ser de todos los tipos, tanto buenos como malos. La Guardia Real no era el único sistema de defensa, el odio y el mal entro en varios ponis, muchas especies más existían, y una de las cosas más importantes…_

 _No estaban los Elementos de la Harmonía._

 _Sin embargo, no te desanimes, ya que en todo momento mi hermana y yo ayudamos en todo lo posible a Equestria durante este periodo oscuro, pero no todo fue malo. Para nada. De hecho, recibimos la ayuda del lugar más inesperado, de un par de seres desconocidos, y que seguramente serán olvidado durante el tiempo, pero que fueron uno de los pilares principales a la hora de la derrota del primer mayor enemigo en la historia de Equestria._

 _Estos héroes desconocidos, comenzaron como simples viajeros, pasando los días tuvimos el honor de conocerlos, y más tarde, de ser guiados por ellos. Son seres que tuvieron, y siguen teniendo, nuestro mayor respeto, simpatía y amistad. En algún momento incluso Luna estuvo románticamente interesada en uno de ellos, pero desechó el pensamiento rápidamente, pues nuestros héroes también tenían a una yegua que estaba esperando su regreso._

 _Gracias a ellos, descubrimos muchas cosas, conocimos mucho más de nuestra tierra, entendimos mejor a las demás razas, y fueron los primeros forjadores de la amistad, que seguramente en la época en que estás leyendo esto, sea muy bien entendida._

 _Es imposible que no hiciera esto, y ninguno de los dos estuvo en contra de la idea, así que te invito a seguir leyendo. Leerás sobre cosas que la mayoría no sabe, de lugares que la mayoría ni siquiera supo de su existencia, de razas que posiblemente estén lejanas y en otros lugares en tu época. Incluso de seres que antes no sabías de su existencia._

 _Leerás de nuestro viaje, y aprendizaje de la amistad, compañerismo, y confianza. Todos creen que nosotras nacimos siendo sabias. Están Equivocados. Si bien sabíamos nuestro deber, nosotras también aprendimos de alguien, ese alguien en realidad, son varios seres, con quienes tuvimos el honor de galopar lado a lado, y con quienes pasamos muchas pruebas juntos. ¿Quiénes son? Avanza, y disfruta de la historia que Equestria nunca supo, nuestra experiencia personal y apreciada.'_

A Twilight casi le da un infarto, estuvo varios segundos mirando la página escrita por la misma Celestia, luego comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación por varios minutos, y finalmente volvió a tomar el libro.

"No puedo creerlo...la Princesa…realmente me ha dado su autorización…para tener conocimiento de esto." luego comenzó a sonreír de manera tierna. "Tú no serás como la mayoría de los libros que he leído, no señor. No te terminaré inmediatamente. Cada dato que me entregues, será analizado, y disfrutado de la manera más óptima."

Y con esto, Twilight dio vuelta a la siguiente página.

.

.

.

.

Al sureste de Canterlot, cerca del otro extremo de la montaña que cubre el Templo de la Gratitud, existe un pueblo pequeño, cuyo nombre es Hoofsteps. Es un poco humilde, pero tiene una posada, restaurante y lugares públicos interesantes.

Lamentablemente, eso no lo libera de los malos ponis, o específicamente, ponis que no deberían estar vivos.

"Entreguen el dominio del pueblo." dijo uno de los tantos guerreros con armadura oscura que, junto con los aldeanos de Hoofsteps, estaban en la plaza. "O uno por uno los mataremos hasta que no quede nadie."

"Si cooperan, su muerte no será necesaria." dijo otro de los soldados. Los dos que hablaron, parecían no tener expresión en sus rostros, ni tampoco pareciera que sintieran algo en general.

"¡Pero trabajos de lo que cosechamos!" gritó uno de los aldeanos. "¡No podemos!"

"¿Están seguros?" preguntó el primer soldado que había hablado.

Un individuo en particular, en medio de todos los pueblerinos, llegó hasta lo que parecía ser el alcalde.

"No…estábamos tan bien… ¿Por qué ahora?" se decía a sí mismo el alcalde, un poni de tierra color rojo con crin y cola blancas, claramente con algo de edad.

"Disculpe." el individuo de antes se acercó y le llamó la atención al alcalde. "Parece que tiene problemas."

"¡Pero claro que los tenemos! ¡No es tiempo…! para…bromas." el alcalde habló lentamente, al parecer reconociendo algo del individuo. "¡Tu! ¿Acaso eres de…?"

"¿Estaría dispuesto a pagar por mis servicios alcalde?" preguntó el individuo.

"¡S-sí! ¡Por supuesto!"

"Trato hecho." dijo el individuo que comenzó a sonreír y acercarse al área del problema.

"¡Ya dijimos que no vam-"

Todo el mundo inhaló aire a modo de sorpresa. Otro soldado había disparado una flecha directamente a la frente del poni que estaba hablando.

"Repito. ¿Están seguros?" volvió a preguntar el soldado, pero luego él, los demás soldados, y los del pueblo se dieron cuenta de algo.

BGM: watch?v=n06_YWnD11I (Chapter 6: Dark Pit [Looped] - Kid Icarus: Uprising Music Extended)

La flecha que había sido disparada, estaba en el piso, y además rota. Claramente el aldeano al que atacaron se encontraba bien.

Lo que protegió al aldeano, fue un ala. Ala que brillaba tanto como la plata. El aldeano observó a su salvador: Cuerpo con plumas, cuatro patas, cola de otro tipo, garras, su cara...

No había duda. Era un grifo.

Dicho grifo tenía una armadura que se veía ligera, pero era al parecer del mismo material que lo que protegió al aldeano. Dicho esto, lo que más sorprendió a todos, fue que su ala parecía estar completamente cubierta por ese metal brillante, y sin embargo, podía moverla sin problemas.

El grifo movió su ala devuelta a su cuerpo y miró al aldeano.

"Quédate atrás…esto es peligroso." el grifo también habló con expresión seria, pero con preocupación, lo que calmó al aldeano.

"¡M-muchas gracias!" agradeció el poni. El grifo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Luego miró a los soldados que tenía al frente. Fácilmente eran casi unos 20 o más.

"Creo…" dijo el grifo. "Que la respuesta de los aldeanos fue clara."

"Identifícate." dijo el soldado.

"Escoria como tú no necesita saber mi nombre." dijo el grifo sin cambiar su expresión.

"¡Apunten!" dijo el soldado, mientras un grupo con arco comenzó a apuntar.

"Bien…más fácil para mí." dijo el grifo, y en un instante voló hacia arriba a gran velocidad, pero luego todos le perdieron el rastro.

"¡Búsquenlo!" dijo el soldado. "No debe andar muy le-"

*SLASH*

"¡AAAAAARRGGGH!"

El soldado miró hacia atrás donde estaban los arqueros, al escuchar una serie de gritos iguales, y vio que estaban todos en el suelo, con un corte notorio en sus lomos donde también se veía sangre.

"¡¿Dónde estás?!" gritó furioso el soldado. "¡Todos búsquenlo!"

Los demás soldados intentaron cubrir cada parte de su rango de visión, pero poco a poco, y uno a uno, el soldado escuchó como sus compañeros caían.

"¡Maldición!" dijo el soldado lanzando una especie de proyectil al cielo, que terminó en una ligera explosión.

El grifo finalmente apareció en el suelo, y comenzó a luchar con los soldados, rompiéndoles la armadura y provocándole cortes con las garras que tenía, que al parecer tenía equipadas con una especie de reforzamiento de igual material que sus alas y su armadura ligera.

"No te muevas de ahí." le dijo el grifo al soldado. "El último serás tú." decía mientras seguía luchando con los soldados, que caían uno a uno, y ninguno podía ni siquiera tocarlo. Los aldeanos estaban impresionados con semejante muestra de poder, y la esperanza volvía a sus cuerpos.

"¡Tú puedes grifo!" gritó un aldeano.

"¡Por favor sálvanos!" gritó una aldeana.

"¡Usted puede señor grifo!" gritó un potrillo.

El grifo se permitió sonreír un poco mientras escuchaba esto, al mismo tiempo que seguía luchando.

Cuando dejó de moverse, todos estaban en el suelo, probablemente inconscientes. A él personalmente no le importaba en lo absoluto.

"Como dije…el último serás tú."

"¡No importa lo que hagas!" dijo el soldado.

"Ustedes están buscando a alguien… ¿Verdad?" preguntó el grifo. El soldado no dijo nada. "Tu silencio habla más que tu propio hocico. Estoy al tanto del porqué están por esta zona."

"Como dije antes…" dijo el soldado con enojo mientras el grifo se acercaba. "No importa lo que hagas. Nosotros solamente éramos una tropa de exploración, y ya les di la señal de que vengan. ¡Cerca de aquí, la tropa principal está compuesta de casi cien soldados más! ¡HABER SI PUEDES SALVAR A ESTE PATÉTICO PUEBLO DE-"

*SLASH*

"Ya cállate…molestas a los aldeanos." fue la respuesta del grifo, después de haber herido al soldado que cayó al suelo.

Los aldeanos sabían que el grifo tal vez era peligroso, pero los ayudó a todos, de eso no había duda.

BGM –OFF-

El grifo miró alrededor. Los ponis al parecer se asustaron con lo último que dijo el soldado, y el grifo suspiro antes de hablar.

"Escuchen…mi contrato no termina hasta que ustedes estén seguros"

"¡Pero escuchaste a ese tipo!" dijo uno de los aldeanos. "¡Son casi 100 soldados!"

"¡Debes escapar cuanto antes!" dijo una aldeana. "¡El peligro es mucho mayor del que pensábamos!"

El grifo miró con seriedad a la aldeana.

"Entonces este lugar será mi tumba." Hubo un silencio total por unos segundos. Muchos quedaron impresionados con lo la actitud firme del grifo.

"¡Te pagaré ahora mismo si lo deseas!" dijo el alcalde acercándose un poco. ¡Pero debes salir de aquí! ¡Nosotros nos la arreglaremos!"

Un pequeño de la multitud, se atrevió a acercarse al grifo.

"¡Hijo!"

El pequeño tocó la pierna del grifo, que enseguida miró al potrillo.

"Señor grifo…gracias por salvarnos, pero el pueblo dice que debe irse por su seguridad de los tipos malos." Los ciudadanos se sintieron mal con la escena. Se sentían impotentes.

El grifo comenzó a sonreír.

"Si me voy… No habrá nadie que los defienda."

La respuesta dejó impactados a todos. Algunos incluso comenzaron a llorar.

"Como dije antes…mi contrato aún no termina. Y personalmente…odio no poder hacer algo cuando claramente puedo." luego miró al potrillo. "Ve con tu madre pequeño. Esto se pondrá feo."

En segundos, se escuchaba el galope de cientos de cascos, y en la entrada desde cierta distancia, ya se podían ver a los soldados. Todos armados con lanzas, espadas y flechas.

El grifo comenzó a estirarse, mientras se acercaban más y más.

"A ver a cuantos me puedo llevar conmigo al otro lado…" Los soldados ya estaban por llegar a la entrada, y el grifo adoptó su posición de combate, listo para volar y luchar. "Mi superior se va a enojar cuando se entere…"

Pero algo lo detuvo. No algo forzado, sino algo que vio.

Un rayo, y no solo uno. Varios rayos de magia. De hecho vio una mezcla de muchas cosas, que tenían formas extrañas, y él pensó que lo más probable es que fueran proyectiles. El asunto es que venían desde atrás de él, pero estos hirieron a varios soldados enemigos.

"¡Clover! ¡Haz un escudo para los aldeanos!"

El grifo en ese momento miró para atrás. Lo que vieron él y los aldeanos sinceramente lo sorprendió.

BGM: watch?v=LM3K-UVbY0g (Training (Galvanized) - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

"¡Luna! ¡Celestia! ¡Ayuden desde el aire! ¡Shade! ¡Iris! ¡Ustedes también!"

El grifo miró sorprendido como cuatro figuras pasaron sobre él, y comenzaron su ataque a los soldados

"¿Princesas?" reaccionó el grifo al darse cuenta de lo que escuchó, y efectivamente. Con sus propios ojos pudo ver a Celestia y a Luna, luchando con gracia y derrotando varios soldados cada una.

"¡Strike! ¡Lilat! ¡Cré!"

Al escuchar la voz de Alexander, las tres comenzaron a formar sus proyectiles respectivos, sin entorpecer a sus compañeros.

"¡Deirius! ¡Bantos! ¡Ahora!"

El ciervo, y el Ausequino rápidamente salieron desde los lados, y como una estampida, arrasaron con líneas completas de enemigos.

"¡No sé lo que está pasando, pero estamos recibiendo ayuda!" dijo un aldeano.

"¡Ustedes pueden!" dijo otro

"¡Ayuden al señor grifo!" dijo un pequeño.

El grifo honestamente estaba sorprendido. Lo que estaba viendo era un montón de especies diferentes, y muy poderosos guerreros por cierto, luchando contra los soldados que iban a destruir el pueblo de Hoofsteps.

"(Un segundo… ¿Acaso ellos son…?)" pensó el grifo.

Alexander escuchó la última frase que gritó un potrillo, y ubicó al único grifo que había en el lugar.

"¡Hey!" gritó Alexander. "¡Tú! ¡El grifo!

El grifo miró en dirección al ser que lo llamaba, era un extraño ser que estaba de dos patas, pero se veía en buena forma y tenía un arma extraña y sin filo. A su lado izquierdo venía un poni que el grifo reconoció que tenía una katana, y a su derecha…una especie totalmente desconocida para él, pero parecía una mitad pony, mirad araña…con un traje de sirvienta.

"(Es la visión más extraña del día de hoy…)" pensó el grifo mientras respondía al llamado del ser de manera seria. "Hola."

"Un gusto. Soy Alexander. No hay tiempo de introducciones." dijo Alexander mirando al enemigo. "Por tu apariencia creo que se te da bien la lucha. ¿Nos ayudas?"

"Aún estoy bajo contrato." dijo el grifo. "Ayudaré."

"Acompáñanos a la parte de atrás del grupo enemigo." dijo Alexander. "Y gracias, por mantener a los aldeanos seguros el tiempo necesario para que pudiéramos llegar."

"(Ya estaban al tanto de la situación.)" pensó el grifo. "No hay de qué. Ahora hay trabajo que hacer."

Alexander comenzó a sonreír. "¡Nakama! ¡Mery!" luego miró al grifo. "Compañero." el grifo comenzó a sonreír, y luego algo apareció de la nada al lado de Alexander, sorprendiendo al grifo. "¡Dory!" finalmente miró al frente. "¡Vamos!"

Con esto, Alexander, Nakama, y Meridia fueron a la ofensiva hacia el sector de más atrás de los soldados mientras Dory volaba cerca de su dueño. El grifo voló libremente, y llegó hasta ellos en un instante, y comenzó a ayudarlos.

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

El pueblo estaba reunido alrededor de los guerreros que salvaron su pueblo. Eso incluía también al grifo.

"¡Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes, héroes y viajeros!" luego hizo una reverencia. "Solamente con su presencia nos honra Princesa. Es un honor poder conocerla y verla de tan cerca."

"No tienen que agradecer." dijo Celestia. "Este es nuestro deber."

"Al que tienen que agradecer también, es al grifo que defendió el tiempo suficiente para que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo." dijo Alexander apuntando con su pulgar al grifo.

"Yo solo hice una parte del trabajo…ustedes hicieron el resto." dijo con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa mientras su cara estaba 'mirando' en otra dirección.

Alexander pudo ver con más detalle al grifo. Realmente luce como una criatura mística ante sus ojos. Juzgando su tamaño, el grifo parece poderoso. Era como ver a una versión grifo de Big Mac, por su físico. Su armadura lo hacía ver más formidable. También tenía una duda con respecto a sus alas, pero prefirió no indagar más.

El grifo caminó hasta el alcalde.

"5 bits." El alcalde se sorprendió por un momento. "Es el precio."

"Claro. Dame un segundo." respondió el alcalde.

"¿Estás cobrando por proteger el pueblo?" preguntó Iris Pride con enojo. "¡Qué vergüenza!"

El grifo se dio la vuelta con la misma expresión seria.

"No te equivoques, Iris Pride, líder de las 'Lanzas del Cielo'." esto llamó la atención de varios, y sorprendió a Iris. "Soy un mercenario. Antes de que ustedes llegaran, ya tenía un contrato establecido con el alcalde."

"¿Mercenario?" preguntó Alexander. "Es la primera vez en todo el viaje que nos topamos con uno."

"Los mercenarios somos más frecuentes en el norte de Equestria que en el sur."

"¿Y qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó Deirius. "Un mercenario de tu calibre no puede estar aquí solamente para buscar trabajo."

"Tiene razón, Deirius el ciervo." dijo el grifo, nuevamente sorprendiendo al resto.

"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que sabes de todos nosotros?" dijo Alexander en un tono de curiosidad.

"Estás en lo correcto." dijo el grifo con una leve sonrisa. "Ustedes forman parte de la Alianza Multiespecie."

Ante esto los aldeanos se sorprendieron aún más.

"¡L-la Alianza Multiespecie!"

"¡¿El grupo que ha estado ayudando a toda Equestria?!"

"Tiene sentido. Mira a sus integrantes. Son de diferentes especies."

"Volviendo al tema anterior, fui mandado por mi superior para investigar cierto asunto que se originó al norte de Equestria." continuó el grifo.

"¿Los soldados tenían que ver con esto?" preguntó Alexander.

"Posiblemente. Mi superior me dijo que al parecer están buscando a alguien, y para que hayan mandado a más de 100 soldados hasta al sur, debe ser alguien importante."

"Antes de seguir, nos gustaría saber tu nombre." dijo Celestia con amabilidad.

BGM: watch?v=xpWe23w3_is (Here we are! The Shepards' garrison - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

"Por supuesto, Princesa Celestia." dijo el grifo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "Mi nombre es Duran. Pertenezco a un gremio de mercenarios."

Alexander soltó un silbido de admiración. "Si ese gremio tiene integrantes como tú, de seguro es uno muy importante."

"Soy el segundo más fuerte en 'Acero Carmesí'."

Las Princesas, Deirius e Iris Pride, se sorprendieron de inmediato.

"¡¿Acero Carmesí?!" preguntó Iris casi como grito.

"Ya me lo imaginaba…" dijo Deirius. "Con tu fuerza, creo que era lo más acertado."

"¿Podrías hablarme de ellos Celestia?" preguntó Alexander.

"Por supuesto." dijo ella. "El gremio de Acero Carmesí, es uno de los más conocidos y famosos, principalmente en el norte de Equestria. Tengo entendido que todos sus miembros están entrenados para el combate, e incluso algunos participaron en la gran batalla contra Holocaust hace tres años."

"¿Oh? ¿Su nombre es Holocaust?" preguntó el grifo. "Es bueno saber que ya podemos llamarlo por algo más que el 'hechicero' o 'brujo'."

"Hay una característica que los define como gremio." continuó Celestia. "Su trabajo es impecable, lo cumplen tal cual se les manda…sin excepciones, sea lo que sea. Sin embargo, nunca han aceptado trabajos que a su parecer no son correctos."

Alexander miró a Duran con admiración.

"Mercenario en su más fina demostración."

"Gracias." dice él, aún serio. "Lamento decir que a ti no te conozco."

"No te preocupes, no serás el primero ni el último en decirme eso." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie y actualmente un campeón de Canterlot. Es un placer."

El grifo se sorprendió con esto.

"¿Alexander Woodgate? ¿Tú eres el líder?" el grifo se acercó, honestamente curioso. "He oído muchas cosas de ti. Es un placer."

"(¡Hola!)" Dory se hizo visible, sorprendiendo nuevamente al grifo. "(Soy Dory, La mascota de Alexander. Mucho gusto.)"

"¿Qué acaso no es el erizo de la gratitud?" preguntó el grifo.

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "Y mi mascota, no lo olvides."

"Yo soy Warm Shade." dijo Shade acercándose. "Este pequeño zorrito es mi mascota." dijo mostrando al zorro que comenzó a sonreír de manera algo burlesca y con los ojos cerrados.

"Recuerdo que me observaste con mucha curiosidad, Duran." dijo Meridia acercándose hasta Alexander y poniéndose a su derecha. "Mi nombre es Meridia Araignée. Soy una aracnoponi, y sierva de Alexander."

"Vaya. Tienes una sierva. Y es la primera vez que veo a una aracnoponi. Tienes suerte." dijo Duran con una leve sonrisa, y luego miró al resto mientras volvía a estar serio. "Conozco al resto por las hazañas y logros que han hecho desde lo que hicieron en Canterlot."

"De todos los que saben de nosotros, probablemente tú seas quien sabe más." dijo Alexander.

"Tenemos buenos informantes y recolectores de información en Acero Carmesí." comenzó a mirar alrededor. "¿Tienen más miembros vigilando los alrededores?"

"No. Los que estamos aquí conformamos la Alianza en su totalidad." dijo Alexander, haciendo que Duran se sorprendiera más.

"¿Estás bromeando? Ustedes son solamente catorce aquí, y de lo que nos hemos informado, han recuperado ciudades, derrotado tropas con un número parecido al que lucharon ahora y más, mucho más. Es imposible que solo ustedes hayan hecho todo eso."

"Será mejor que lo creas, Duran." dijo Luna. "Alexander dice la verdad."

Duran estaba anonadado. Ahora comprendía realmente la capacidad de la Alianza Multiespecie, si con ese número de miembros han logrado esas hazañas. Decidió finalmente darse vuelta para ver al alcalde. "¿Está listo?"

"Ven con nosotros." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Luna.

"Lo siento." dijo Duran. "No soy un héroe. Soy un mercenario."

"Nope. No lo entendiste." dijo Alexander con una voz que reflejaba un poquito de decepción. Duran se dio la vuelta, derrotado por la curiosidad.

"¿Qué no entendí?"

"Quiero contratar tus servicios."

Duran por unos segundos observó a Alexander.

"¿Cuáles serían tus términos?" preguntó el grifo.

"Que nos ayudes en nuestra búsqueda, y a derrotar a Holocaust." dijo Alexander.

"Eso no será un trabajo fácil, ni tampoco barato."

"Te pagaré lo suficiente como para compartirlo con los colegas de tu gremio."

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó Duran. "¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a pagar?"

Alexander de su equipaje, sacó un papel que algunos de los miembros recuerdan, sobretodo Lilat y Strike, y se lo mostró a Duran.

"Este documento acredita que soy el dueño de Bordertown. Un pueblo que esta al suroeste de Canterlot. Tuve que lidiar con un noble que quería comprar el pueblo en una subasta para fines nada buenos, y terminé comprándola yo…por 500 bits."

Con esa respuesta, Duran abrió levemente la boca, claramente sorprendido.

"Quiero que nos acompañes y cumplas las condiciones que dije…por 1.000 bits."

Las Princesas, los demás de la alianza, y los aldeanos alrededor quedaron en shock con esa propuesta.

"¡¿1.000 BITS?!" se escuchó como un grito monumental.

"1.000 Bits que te podrás repartir con cada miembro de tu gremio." dijo Alexander.

"…" Duran estaba por primera vez con una expresión que indicaba nervios.

"Piénsalo." dijo Alexander. " Estarás ayudando a las Princesas, estoy cumpliendo las condiciones al ser un pedido con buenos fines, y serás recompensado al final. Estarás ayudando a los buenos de manera justificada a tu profesión."

Duran al parecer lo seguía pensando.

"A la unaaaa..." dijo Alexander.

"…"

A las dooooos…"

"Yo…"

"Y a las…"

"Muy bien." dijo finalmente Duran. "Acepto el trato." el grifo se acercó a Alexander. "Necesito aclarar algo."

"Dime."

"Tendré que informar a mi superior de esto. Ellos están al norte de Equestria."

"No te preocupes." dijo Alexander. "Iremos a Canterlot por algo en específico, y luego partiremos al norte. Te daremos los detalles de nuestra búsqueda en el camino."

"También necesito saber las libertades que puedo tener con los enemigos."

Alexander se puso a pensar. "...Estaría agradecido si no los matas, pero puedes herirlos tanto como quieras."

"Creo que nos llevaremos bien." dijo Duran, levantando su pata y extendiendo su garra derecha, como si quisiera hacer un apretón de manos. "Muy bien. En lo que dure este contrato, formaré parte de la Alianza Multiespecie, ayudaré en la búsqueda, y también ayudaré en la destrucción de Holocaust."

Alexander, con su mano izquierda apretó la garra derecha de Duran, cerrando el contrato.

"Bienvenido a la manada."

 **[NDA: Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no olviden dejar su opinión. No me molesta repetir lo interesante que es saber lo que piensan, y cuando puedo, responder sus dudas en lo que pueda decirse :3]**


	49. XLIX: Reunión y Promesa

**[¡Haha! ¿Como les va? Hilord17 al habla. Ya solo falta un capítulo más para llegar a los 50. Wow, de verdad no pensaba que llegaría a escribir tanto, aunque sigo diciendo que me gusta escribir, así que no es tan extraño que lleguemos hasta esa cifra y más (y sé que hay fics con una cantidad mayor de capítulos). No hay mucho que actualizar esta vez, pero ustedes ya saben lo usual: Si hay algún error ortográfico y/o alguna incoherencia en el dialogo, intentaré arreglarlo a la brevedad. ¡Disfruten del capítulo pues!]**

 **Capítulo XLIX: Reunión y Promesa.**

BGM: watch?v=f2SOWfdRmKs (The Beginning Country - Bravely Default Music Extended)

"¡Abran las puertas! ¡La Alianza Multiespecie ha regresado!"

Cuando los guardias de la entrada central de Canterlot dijeron eso, todos aquellos que pudieron escucharlo inmediatamente fijaron su atención en la entrada que se estaba abriendo.

"¡La Alianza Multiespecie!"

"¡Ha regresado!"

"No puedo creer que desde que se fueron la primera vez, han logrado hacer tantas cosas."

"¿Es idea mía o esta vez hay más miembros?"

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Mira a ese poni con crin y cola celeste! ¡Es más grande que las Princesas!"

"¿Qué no es esa Iris Pride? Ya sabes. ¿La capitana de las 'Lanzas del Cielo'? Me sorprende que Alexander haya logrado convencerla de unirse. Es muy difícil impresionarla."

"¡Espera! ¿E-ese no es…? ¡Sí! ¡Es Duran de Acero Carmesí!"

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Muchos ponis miraban maravillados al grupo que estaba de regreso, con más miembros, y más experiencia.

"Es bueno ver que tengo reputación en Canterlot." dijo Duran con su expresión seria, pero saludando a los ciudadanos, sobre todo a los niños.

"¿Qué fue eso de 'difícil de impresionar'?" preguntó Iris Pride con algo de molestia.

"¿Quieres que te recuerde cuál fue tu primera reacción cuando supiste que yo era el líder de la Alianza?" preguntó Alexander con un tono algo burlesco.

"¡N-no es necesario!" respondió la pegaso algo avergonzada y mirando a otro lado.

"¿Sunrise sigue durmiendo?" preguntó Alexander mirando atrás, en dirección a Bantos.

"Descuida, sigue durmiendo dentro del convoy." dijo Bantos.

"No hace mucho partimos de esta misma ciudad…" dijo Luna.

"Y ya hemos logrado tanto." dijo Celestia con satisfacción. "Muchas gracias. A todos."

"Nah, ya sabes Celestia." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "En la unión está la fuerza."

El grupo siguió avanzando, hasta que fueron recibidos en la entrada del castillo. El Convoy fue puesto en un lugar seguro, y el grupo entero, incluyendo a Sunrise, que estaba nerviosísima, avanzó hasta llegar a la sala del trono.

"Wooooow…"

La pequeña estaba maravillada observando todo el lugar de un lado a otro, lo que sacó algunas risas al grupo.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo va todo?"

Una voz familiar para algunos, saludó al grupo. Alexander notó que Whooves estaba al frente, junto con Starswirl, Extreme Gust…y mucho más atrás, tres ponis más que él no pudo identificar, pero que se notaba que eran yeguas, estaban al parecer discutiendo algo.

"Hey Whooves." saludó Alexander. "Hacia un rato que no nos veíamos."

"Veo que te ha ido bien desde entonces." dijo el campeón que caminó hasta ellos. "¿No me vas a presentar a los nuevos miembros?"

"Oh…claro." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír un poco. "Bantos, Iris, Duran." los tres se acercaron. "Él es Mister Whooves, un campeón de Canterlot."

Los tres hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

"Es un placer." dijo Bantos.

"Es un honor poder conocer a un tercer campeón." dijo Iris Pride.

"Un gusto, Mister Whooves." dijo Duran.

"Igualmente." dijo Whooves. "Un placer conocerlos a todos."

"Sabía que la esperanza regresaría en muchos ponis." dijo Starswirl comenzando a acercarse. "Pero me has dejado impresionado Alexander. Ustedes han logrado mucho más de lo que pensé."

"Gracias Starswirl." dijo Alexander. "Créeme, no ha sido fácil. Hasta cierto punto fui testarudo en cierta cosa, pero ellos me abrieron los ojos." dijo Alexander mirando a sus amigos.

"A mí también me has impresionado Alex." dijo Extreme Gust acercándose. "Y eso SI es difícil de lograr."

Starswirl y Extreme Gust se presentaron ante los ponis que no conocían, hasta que por fin notaron a la pequeña Sunrise.

"¿Y quién eres tú pequeña?" preguntó Gust con un tono amigable.

"¿Acompañas a la Alianza?" preguntó Starswirl.

Sunrise no respondió por estar muy nerviosa. Luego miró a Alexander, y él le hizo un guiño con su ojo derecho. Sunrise sonrió, y junto su valor.

"M-mi nombre es Joyful Sunrise. Soy de Hoofdeal, y Alexander m-me acogió cuando estaba muy mal."

"Ella está muy interesada en aprender sobre la magia, Starswirl." dijo Alexander de inmediato. Celestia y Luna se acercaron.

"Durante nuestra búsqueda, ella leyó muchos libros que le proporcionamos en su tiempo libre." dijo Luna.

"Y en la capital de los breezies, Síscéal…ella obtuvo magia breezie de la misma forma que Lauren." dijo Celestia.

Ese último dato, hizo que los tres miraran a Celestia con sorpresa, y luego miraron a la pequeña.

"¿Es verdad eso Sunrise?" preguntó Whooves.

"¿Es posible que nos muestres un poco de tu magia breezie?" preguntó Starswirl, con mucho interés en su voz.

La pequeña asintió lentamente, y después de unos segundos, un aura igual a la que sale de Alexander al usar magia breezie, rodeó el cuerno de la pequeña, y viajó hasta su lomo, formando en segundos a la pequeña ave que eligió como 'objeto'.

Whooves y Starswirl quedaron boquiabiertos. Gust miraba con una sonrisa triunfal.

"Ahora que lo pienso…" dijo Alexander entendiendo algo en específico. "Lo que uno crea es un objeto, pero Sunrise prácticamente creó algo con vida."

"Vaya. Tienes razón." dijeron ambas Princesas al mismo tiempo.

"¡Esto es asombroso!" dijo Whooves. "Es la primera vez que veo algo así."

"Sin duda esto es algo único." dijo Starswirl. "¿Y dicen que quiere aprender más?" dijo mirando a Alexander y al resto, y luego miró a la pequeña. "No solo quiero que te quedes aquí en el castillo a aprender, pequeña Sunrise. También quiero ser el encargado de enseñarte más."

Los ojos de Sunrise se alargaron como nunca.

"¡¿De verdad?!"

"Con lo que has hecho hasta ahora Sunrise, yo diría que eres un diamante en bruto." dijo Alexander haciéndole cariño a su cabeza, y Sunrise reaccionó moviendo la cola. "Con el entrenamiento y conocimiento necesario, llegarás lejos, eso te lo aseguro."

"Alexander tiene razón." dijo Luna. "Has demostrado tu aptitud y nosotras nuestra aceptación."

"Si te quedas aquí un tiempo, podrás cultivar aún más tus conocimientos y experiencias, pequeña Sunrise." dijo Celestia.

"¿Qué me dices pequeña?" preguntó Starswirl.

Sunrise claramente no tardó en responder.

"¡Estaría encantada señor Starswirl!"

"¡Excelente!" dijo él con gusto. "¿Qué tal si vamos ahora mismo a realizar algunas pruebas y ver tu conocimiento básico? Así sabremos tus fortalezas y debilidades, además de saber por dónde comenzar."

Sunrise se dio la vuelta, y miró a todos.

"Muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo estos días. Han sido los mejores de mi vida." luego puso una ligera expresión triste. "Pero ya no los veré después…"

"Ah no, no, no…" dijo Alexander agachándose. "A mí no me hagas esa expresión. No hay razón para ello." luego volvió a hacerle cariño a Sunrise. "Esto es un hasta luego, Sunrise. Tú esfuérzate en aprender más y más de la magia, y te prometemos que nosotros volveremos de nuestro viaje. Más fuertes, más sabios, y lo más importante, con buenas noticias."

Sunrise no pudo evitarlo, y se lanzó hacia Alexander, abrazándolo con muchas fuerzas.

"Te voy a extrañar Alex…"

"Y yo a ti, pequeña." dijo Alexander acariciando la crin de la potrilla. Gust, Whooves y Starswirl quedaron asombrados con el cariño y aprecio que la pequeña le tiene a Alexander.

"Estoy lista, maestro Starswirl." dijo la pequeña con ánimos.

"Muy bien." respondió el barbudo, para luego mirar a Shade. "Warm Shade. Me gustaría que me acompañaras también, por lo menos hoy."

"¿Señor Starswirl?" Shade estaba algo confundido.

"Profundizaremos lo que aprendiste." dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Ve con él, Shade." dijo Alexander. "Yo te informaré de lo que sea que ocurra aquí, cuando nos veamos más tarde."

"Gracias Alex, te debo una." dijo el changeling mientras iba con Starswirl y Sunrise.

"Curiosa mascota la que tienes en tu lomo, Warm Shade." dijo Starswirl mientras se iban por el pasillo.

Whooves miró a Alexander con seriedad.

"Ese nivel de aprecio y cariño no es fácil en estos tiempos, y mucho menos con los pequeños. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Alexander dio un suspiro, y luego procedió a explicarle las circunstancias en las que conoció a Sunrise, y su unión al grupo desde entonces.

"Entonces en simples palabras… ¿Cuándo la encontraste no dudaste y la tomaste?" Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es. No la iba a dejar ahí."

Whooves tenía una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie en ese momento.

"Alexander Woodgate. Quédate ahí, porque te voy a abrazar. ¿Está bien?" Alexander comenzó a reír.

"Claro."

Whooves rápidamente le dio un abrazo amistoso y animado.

"Nunca cambies, ser intrépido." dijo Whooves.

BGM –OFF-

Luego miró a las Princesas y al grupo en general. "Debo ver unos asuntos antes de poder entregarles sus regalos. Así que por ahora… ¡Hasta luego!"

"Yo también. Debo volver a Pegasopolis, pero fue un gusto volver a verlos a todos. Conocidos y nuevos miembros."

Con esto, ambos campeones salieron de la sala.

"Con un recibimiento como ese, creo su regreso ha sido más que exitoso."

La voz desconocida pero femenina, sacó de su trance a Alexander.

BGM: watch?v=lQiH3YO0VB0 (A Brief Respite - Final Fantasy XIII Music Extended)

Recordó que había tres yeguas más adelante, y no conocía a ninguna de ellas. La que habló tenía un pelaje con una mezcla de rojo y rosado, predominando la oscuridad del rojo. Crin y cola azules, y una armadura como la de Extreme Gust, pero más trabajada, con varios detalles, y un trueno de color dorado al centro, casi igual al de la Cutie Mark de Rainbow Dash. También tenía un casco como el de Shining Armor, pero de color gris.

La poni a su derecha era de pelaje blanco, tanto como el de Celestia, y su crin y cola eran plateadas, pero con un toque de lila. En un segundo análisis, Alexander notó que el 'cabello' de ella se parecía mucho al de Rarity, pero era más corto, y con algunos tonos diferentes de plateado en algunas partes. Esta poni llevaba una capa larga, que parecía un manto, de color morado y bordes blancos, teniendo varios símbolos morados parecidos a flechas dentro del borde. Una decoración larga cubría parte de su lomo y su pecho, con dos gemas purpuras, una a cada lado. Finalmente una corona brillante, pero que no era dorada, cubría su cabeza. La corona tenía seis puntas destacables a la vista, y cada terminación tenía un pequeño orbe purpura.

La tercera poni, de pelaje café oscuro y con crin y cola bordeando entre el café y el negro, tenía un traje completo, muy parecido a esos que usan en las obras de teatro, con ese cuello grueso sobre todo. En su traje predominaba el café oscuro y un color parecido al que tiene Applejack. Encima de su cabeza tenía un sombrero que en la parte de arriba tenía el diseño…de un pudín.

Fue ahí cuando Alexander supo de inmediato quienes eran.

"No puedo creerlo. Son ustedes…realmente son ustedes." dijo Alexander con una mezcla de asombro y sorpresa.

Las tres ponis se acercaron al grupo, y primero observaron a las Princesas.

"¿Se encuentran bien Princesas?" preguntó la pegaso.

"Todo en orden, muchas gracias." respondió Luna.

"La información de la Reina es de verdad impactante. ¿Es cierto que pasaron por Síscéal y Rainysight?" preguntó la unicornio.

"Es todo cierto." dijo Celestia.

"¡Wow! ¡De verdad son únicos e incomparables!" dijo la poni de tierra.

Las tres ponis ahora observaron al grupo de Alexander.

"Puede que algunos ya nos conozcan, pero nos presentaremos por si acaso." dijo la pegaso. "Yo soy la comandante Hurricane. Líder de los pegasos, y encargada de la zona aérea de Canterlot: Pegasópolis." todo lo dijo con un aire autoritario y con mucha confianza.

"Ahora es mi turno." dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa. "Yo soy la Princesa Platinum, líder de los unicornios en nuestra zona compartida por Canterlot: Unicornia." todo lo dijo con una voz que extrañamente incitaba a seguir escuchándola. Al menos eso fue para Alexander.

"¡Mi-tur-no!" dijo muy animada la poni de tierra. "Soy la Canciller Puddinghead. Encargada de la zona de Canterlot conocida como Tierra. ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos!"

Todos en el grupo comenzaron a presentarse, lo que llevó unos minutos.

Hurricane se acercó hasta llegar a Iris Pride.

"Tiempo sin verte, Pride." dijo ella con una sonrisa, y luego vio que ella tenía a 'Hura' como su arma principal. "Veo que realmente has dado un salto grande desde la última vez."

"Han pasado muchas cosas, comandante." dijo Pride amistosamente. "Me alegra ver que usted también se encuentre en perfectas condiciones."

Hurricane entonces se acercó con algo de cautela hasta Duran.

"Tú debes ser Duran, de 'Acero Carnesí'." dijo ella.

"Así es." respondió el grifo con la usual expresión seria de él. "He sido contratado por Alexander, líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, hasta que derrotemos a Holocaust."

"Contratado. ¿Eh?" Hurricane puso una expresión de duda. "¿Qué tan leal eres entonces?"

Duran miró por un momento a Alexander. "Él da las ordenes…" luego volvió a mirar a Hurricane. "Yo corto enemigos. Creo que nuestros roles están más que claros."

"Me agradas." concluyó Hurricane con una sonrisa. "Cuando veas a tu superior, dile que le mando saludos." Duran con esto tuvo curiosidad.

"(¿Acaso la Comandante Hurricane conoce a mi superior?)" pensó el grifo.

"Mi querida Clover." dijo Platinum abrazando a su sierva. "¿Cómo ha sido este viaje para ti?"

"Muy fructífero, Princesa." dijo Clover mientras correspondía el abrazo. "Créame, que he aprendido mucho más de lo que esperaba aprender en un principio. Lo que Alexander, y los demás han hecho…es único." dijo lo último con una sonrisa y mirando a los demás.

"Para hacer que TU digas eso, querida…" dijo Platinum algo sorprendida. "De verdad debe ser único."

"¡WOW! ¡Sí que eres grandote!" dijo Puddinghead caminando alrededor de Bantos.

"Me lo dicen a menudo. ¡Jajajaja!" Bantos ya era conocido en el grupo por su risa usual.

"También pareces haber seguido un largo camino para tener ese conocimiento de herrería que tienes." dijo la Canciller con tono amigable, y sorprendiendo al Ausequino.

"¿Cómo supo de mis conocimientos de herrería?"

"Tu expresión me lo dice todo." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Finalmente las tres se acercaron a Alexander.

"La capa de Galaxia. No hay duda." dijo Hurricane. "Tú debes ser Alexander."

"El mismo." dijo Alexander riendo un poco. "Alexander Woodgate, a su servicio." dijo él haciendo un saludo con su mano. "Soy un humano, Estratega y líder de la Alianza Multiespecie como dijo Duran. Además soy un campeón de Canterlot."

"Permíteme un momento Alexander." dijo Hurricane, y con uno de sus cascos, tocó el pecho de él. "Ya veo…" luego miró al humano con una sonrisa. "Tu fuerza está muy bien adquirida de tus prácticas y de tus combates."

"Tengo entendido que usas magia breezie." dijo Platinum. "¿Es posible el poder verla?"

"Claro." Alexander espero un segundo, y sorprendiendo a las tres, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Libra apareció a su derecha.

"Vaya." dijo Platinum mientras miraba el escudo. "Tu tiempo de reacción es impresionante, y ni siquiera te moviste para invocar tu objeto." luego miró a Alexander. "Has estado practicando, y se nota que esto ha tenido sus frutos."

Puddinghead estaba mirando a Alexander desde hace un buen rato con una leve sonrisa.

"Tu expresión me dice que has pasado por todo tipo de cosas…" dijo ella mientras se ponía al frente de él. "Gracias por todo lo que haces Alexander, ya que gracias a tus acciones, nosotros podemos seguir riendo con el día a día."

BGM –OFF-

"Vaya. Gracias." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Si usted lo dice, pues quiere decir que aún voy por buen camino."

"La Reina nos dio un mensaje." dijo Hurricane. "Quiere que hoy descansen, y que mañana hablarán sobre su siguiente movimiento."

"¿Oyeron eso chicos?" dijo Alexander mirando al grupo. "Eso quiere decir que podemos descansar por hoy." luego miró a Duran. "Espero que no te incomode Duran."

"No hay problema." dijo el grifo. "No es la primera vez que desaparezco del gremio por varios días."

"Entonces ya está decidido." dijo Alexander chocando sus manos por un momento para llamar la atención. "No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero pasear por Canterlot un rato."

"Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero de verdad quiero descansar un rato." dijo Strike.

"Lo mismo aquí." dijo Lilat.

"Yo diría que la mayoría estamos cansados tanto por la caminata, como por la repentina lucha en Hoofsteps." dijo Deirius.

Alexander observó a sus amigos y camaradas, y Deirius no mentía. Varios se veían algo cansados y algunos incluso estaban bostezando.

"¿Qué harás tú Duran?"

"Lo mismo que tú, supongo." dijo el grifo. "Recorreré Canterlot por un rato. Después de todo, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vine. Debo actualizar mi información."

"Nosotras estaremos en el castillo." dijo Celestia. "No se preocupen."

"(Ya escuchaste Dory.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente. "(Es hora de ver lo que ofrece ESTA Canterlot.)"

Alexander comenzó a caminar, pero recordó algo.

"Oh. Primero tengo que hablar con Shade."

.

.

.

.

Han pasado un par de horas, y Twilight no se ha movido de su sitio. Sigue cómoda en la habitación de la Princesa, y no ha despegado su vista del diario que le han regalado.

' _Y así, gracias al esfuerzo de esta unión especial, llamada 'Alianza Multiespecie', no solo pudimos recuperar el castillo de Canterlot, sino que también evitaron que Luna y yo fuéramos capturadas. Su llegada al castillo y hasta el lugar en donde estábamos nosotras, fue como un milagro, una segunda oportunidad. Una que aprovechamos al máximo._

 _Algo que nos sorprendió, una vez que todo terminó, es que el líder de la Alianza nunca había matado a nadie antes, y se vio forzado a tener su primera víctima, en un acto de defensa personal. En una época como esta. Un guerrero de tan buen calibre como él, es algo raro…pero que dicho guerrero posea tal fuerza, y NO haber matado a alguien durante sus batallas, era algo completamente nuevo tanto para Luna como para mí. Le permitimos a él, y a sus valerosos compañeros que descansaran por un momento en una de las habitaciones disponibles. Sir Deirius nos acompañó en la tarea de reordenar el castillo, y sus reacciones fueron casi exactas a las nuestras. Nunca en su vida conoció a un ser más noble que ese. Pareciera incluso, que no estaba a gusto con lo que hacía, y eso quedó demostrado con los hechos ocurridos.'_

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo Twilight en voz baja. "La Princesa realmente tiene razón al decir que esto debe permanecer como 'historia olvidada'. La violencia escrita aquí, sería demasiado para los ponis de hoy en día. Sin embargo…" Twilight soltó por primera vez el diario, dejando marcado en la página donde iba ella. "¡Es increíble! El que un par de viajeros desconocidos haya formado lazos de amistad durante su viaje a Canterlot, y con especies que nunca había escuchado antes…y además que formara con ellos esta 'Alianza Multiespecie'…" Twilight volvió a tomar el libro. "Quiero saber más…más de los ayudantes de las Princesas…más de sus desafíos… ¡Más de la Alianza Multiespecie y sus acciones!"

.

.

.

.

Alexander estaba caminando devuelta al Castillo. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y no desperdició su día en Canterlot. Cuando salió, tuvo que hablar un rato con los ponis de alrededor, ya que inmediatamente comenzaron a preguntarle cosas de su viaje. Alexander hizo que el grupo se juntara cerca de él, y se sentó en posición india. Cuando tuvo la atención de todos, comenzó su relato sobre lo que han hecho con las Princesas. Estuvo casi una hora relatando esto, y el público aumentaba con el tiempo. Al terminar el relato, todo el mundo le dio las gracias por compartir su tiempo con ellos, y que se alegran de que el ayudante principal de las Princesas sea alguien como él.

Con el resto del tiempo, Alexander visitó nuevamente la taberna a la que fue la primera vez con los demás, volviendo a encontrar a los guardias de antes, y esta vez hablaron amistosamente. También visitó algunas tiendas, y compró algunas 'pociones' que cree que serán necesarias en caso de emergencia, entre otras cosas.

"¿Oh?" Alexander notó a cierto poni en la entrada, que al parecer estaba esperándolo. "¿Cómo estás Nakama?" preguntó Alexander al ver a su camarada.

Nakama hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo. "Muy bien Sir Alexander. ¿Tuvo un buen día en Canterlot?"

"Puedo asegurarte que muchos ponis conocen ahora de nuestras acciones de manera más detallada." respondió el humano comenzando a reír.

"Sir Alexander." Nakama se puso serio. "¿Es posible el pedirle algo importante?"

Alexander reaccionó acorde.

"¿Mmmm? Claro. Dime."

En el interior del castillo, Duran, que ya había vuelto de su salida a la ciudad, estaba caminando cerca de los patios de entrenamiento.

"Buenas noches Duran."

El grifo se dio vuelta, sintiendo una voz ya familiar para él.

"Buenas noches, Princesa Luna."

Luna se acercó hasta el grifo, y ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos por un rato.

"¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta?" dijo Luna.

"Para nada." respondió Duran. "Dígame."

"¿Qué opinas de Alexander?"

El grifo por unos segundos miró en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, que estaba a la vista.

"Es un buen tipo." respondió él. "Cuando luchamos juntos en Hoofsteps, note algo en su estilo de pelea. Él y yo somos totalmente opuestos a la hora de luchar."

"Es cierto. Alexander tiene un estilo que aquellos con buena vista, pueden entender que él no es partidario de la violencia." dijo Luna.

"Me sigue sorprendiendo que él sea el líder de la Alianza, y que con los pocos miembros que son, hayan logrado tantas cosas."

"Eso también se lo debemos a Alexander." dijo Luna. "Es un excelente Estratega. En algún momento lo verás con tus propios ojos."

"No lo dudo." dijo el grifo. "Bueno Princesa, creo que…"

Pero él no terminó su expresión. Él y Luna se quedaron en silencio, al notar que un poni y cierto humano estaban llegando al campo de entrenamiento.

"Muchas gracias por haber aceptado mi pedido Sir Alexander."

"Para ser honestos no lo esperaba tan pronto, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo haríamos."

Esto pico la curiosidad de Duran y la Princesa, así que ambos se acercaron más, pero sin ser vistos, hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Allí pudieron ver a Nakama y a Alexander, al parecer preparándose para una acción en específico. Ambos tenían una especie de espada, pero de madera.

"Debo admitir que estoy emocionado. El hecho de que voy a tener un duelo con usted es muy alentador. He visto su fuerza y estilo de cerca, desde que comenzamos a viajar juntos."

"Lo mismo digo." dijo Alexander. "Sé muy bien que tus puntos fuertes son tu velocidad, pero por sobre todo, tu precisión."

"Espero ser un digno oponente para alguien que pudo derrotar a las mismas Princesas."

"No te preocupes, Nakama. Tu estilo y manejo de la espada lo han dicho todo, y no cabe duda que lo eres."

Duran en ese momento miró a Luna con una cara de incredulidad inmensa.

"Lo que dijo Nakama… ¿Es cierto?" Luna entonces le puso una expresión un tanto provocadora, y solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Duran quedó honestamente impresionado, y eso se le notaba en su expresión, ya que abrió levemente la boca. Luego recobró la compostura, y ambos nuevamente enfocaron su atención al unicornio y al humano.

"Muy bien…" Nakama mostró su espada de madera. "Espero cumplir con sus expectativas… _Alexander-sempai_."

"Así mismo, espero poder darte una buena experiencia de combate… Nakama-dono." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo a Nakama, y a los dos espectadores.

"¿Conoce los honoríficos del este, Sir Alexander?" preguntó el unicornio asumiendo una posición de combate.

"Solo algunos." respondió el humano, haciendo lo mismo.

Pasaron unos segundos, y al mismo tiempo, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia su oponente.

BGM: watch?v=b77JIsYClXM (Misery in Hand - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

Ambos hicieron chocar sus espadas de madera, y ambos en un instante se alejaron. Comenzaron a observarse mientras se movían de lado por unos momentos. Nakama fue el primer en hacer un movimiento, y Alexander logró golpear con su arma a tiempo para evitar el ataque de su camarada.

"Como dije antes…esa precisión es peligrosa."

"Sus reflejos y reacción también son de temer, Sir Alexander."

Ambos volvieron a alejarse unos cuantos pasos atrás. Nakama preparaba su movimiento, pero Alexander corrió hasta él, y ahora fue el unicornio el que bloqueó el golpe. Alexander no le daría espacio para un nuevo ataque, así que comenzó a llenar a Nakama de ataques con su espada.

"(Increíble…)" pensó Nakama mientras bloqueaba los golpes con su espada de madera. "(Me está atacando sin darme tiempo de contraatacar…pero al mismo tiempo asegurándose de usar ataques en direcciones en las que pueda rápidamente adoptar una posición defensiva. Realmente lo planeó, y no solo está usando la fuerza.)"

"(Eres un gran oponente Nakama.)" pensaba Alexander. "(Te respetaré como tal, y no te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente.)"

Nakama finalmente encontró la oportunidad que buscaba, y logró empujar a Alexander con una de sus patas, haciendo que el humano perdiera el equilibrio.

Cuando Alexander pudo ver, Nakama ya estaba por darle un golpe vertical. Rápidamente puso su espada para defenderse, y cuando tocó el suelo, con una de sus piernas golpeó a Nakama en una de sus patas, haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio, mientras Alexander rodó un poco, y luego se levantó.

Nakama logró levantarse, y notó que Alexander estaba esperando pacientemente, y al ver que se había levantado, comenzó a acercarse nuevamente.

"(Esperó hasta que me levantara para seguir el combate… ¡Por Celestia! ¡Si mis conocidos del este supieran de él…!)"

Mientras tanto, Luna y Duran estaban muy complacidos viendo el duelo.

"Ambos tienen una técnica impecable." dijo Duran. "Nakama tiene una precisión incluso mayor a la mía."

"Y Alexander sigue mejorando. Su estilo es aún más calculador y planificador. Eso se notó en la serie de ataques que le hizo a Nakama."

"Ambos fácilmente podrían ser reclutas de mi nivel en Acero Carmesí." dijo el grifo con una leve sonrisa. "Me alegro de que Alexander me haya contratado. Todos ustedes son fuertes, y eso es difícil de encontrar, en una posición como la mía."

"(¡Ambos son muy fuertes!)"

Una voz sorprendió a ambos. Dory, que se hizo visible ante Luna y Duran, estaba sentada en el espacio de la ventana de donde estaban mirando.

"(¡Todos ustedes son muy fuertes! Alex realmente disfruta estos duelos sanos.)"

"Realmente nos sorprendiste Dory." dijo Luna. "Pensé solo nosotros estábamos observando."

"(La Princesa Celestia junto con Iris Pride también están observando desde más arriba.)" dijo la pequeña. Esto hizo que Luna y Duran miraran alrededor, y efectivamente, desde un piso superior, Celestia y Pride también estaban observando. Celestia tenía su sonrisa usual, mientras que Iris parecía concentradísima en el duelo.

"¡Ha!"

" _¡Hoo!_ "

Alexander y Nakama estaban dando golpe tras golpe. Bloqueaban sus ataques siempre que podían, y alternaban de modo que en un momento Alexander obligaba a Nakama a retroceder, y luego era el unicornio el que lograba hacer retroceder al humano.

Ambos se alejaron, y finalmente comenzaron a correr, al parecer queriéndolo dar todo en el siguiente ataque.

Alexander estaba preparando su ataque, cuando notó algo. Algo que le hizo sonreír.

Nakama se detuvo justo antes de estar en el rango de su ataque. Nakama acaba de usar el movimiento que Alexander ha usado un par de veces durante su viaje.

"(Logró balancear su peso y velocidad, para lograr hacer lo mismo que yo…)" pensó Alexander. "(En un poni debe ser diferente, sin embargo él pudo hacerlo, y solo con observarme.)"

Nakama aprovechó su ventaja, y buscó la manera más efectiva de golpear a Alexander, pero cuando estaba dando el golpe de manera horizontal, el humano hizo algo que sorprendió al mirmidón.

Dio un salto, lo suficientemente alto como para pasar arriba de él y esquivar el golpe.

Nakama miró arriba por reflejo, y ahí notó el detalle. Alexander se agarró de las enarmas de su escudo, Libra, con uno de sus brazos. El escudo se mantuvo en su lugar, dejando a Alexander en el aire. Rápidamente Alexander con la mano libre que tenía, que era la que tenía su arma, hizo un golpe hacia abajo, logrando golpear el lomo de Nakama.

" _¡Ite!"_

BGM –OFF-

Alexander deshizo a Libra, y se acercó a Nakama.

"Siempre debes estar atento. Cuando menos lo esperes, tu oponente puede sorprenderte."

Nakama comenzó a sonreír, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, indicando el fin del duelo.

"Muchas gracias Sir Alexander, por este duelo. Me ha mostrado nuevamente de cerca sus habilidades y estilo de lucha. Está de más decir que he aprendido con este combate."

"También agradezco este pequeño duelo, Nakama." dijo Alexander extendiendo su mano izquierda. "Tu precisión es realmente abrumadora. Estoy seguro que si mantienes tu dedicación y propósito en tu espada, llegarás lejos."

Nakama con gusto tomó la mano de Alexander con su casco derecho.

"Muchas gracias por su tiempo, _Sempai_." dijo el unicornio

"No hay de que…Kouhai-kun." respondió Alexander riendo al final. "Creo que ya es la hora para que mi cuerpo descanse." dijo Alexander mientras caminaba a una de las entradas del castillo. "Vamos Nakama. Te acompaño hasta tu habitación."

El unicornio corrió hasta Alexander, con mucho ánimo.

"Gracias por su consideración Sir Alexander."

"Duelos sanos como estos, me dejan con un buen ánimo." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Vamos Dory." con esto la pequeña saltó hasta el suelo, y corrió hasta alcanzar a su dueño, subiéndose hasta su hombro.

Más arriba, Celestia observó por un momento a Iris Pride.

"¿Lo ves? Te dije que sería un buen duelo."

Iris Pride miró a Celestia con una sonrisa, e hizo una reverencia.

"Muchas gracias Princesa Celestia, por haberme avisado de este duelo. Aprendí unas cuantas cosas de él."

"¿Y…?" preguntó Celestia. "¿Cuándo planeas retar a Alexander a un duelo?" esto sorprendió a la pegaso por un momento.

"…Pronto." fue la respuesta de Pride.

Desde abajo, Luna y Duran comenzaron nuevamente a caminar.

"Alianza Multiespecie…" comenzó a decir Duran. "Está claro que su nombre y el legado que están formando y que formarán a futuro, no será olvidado por un buen tiempo."

"Es posible." dijo Luna. "Alexander tal vez no lo comprenda, o incluso ni siquiera le importe, pero lo que hizo aquél día en que formó casualmente a la Alianza, cambió el rumbo de Canterlot y Equestria." luego Luna se puso al frente del grifo. "Lo lamento Duran, pero debo ir a ver a Mister Whooves y a la Reina, es algo importante."

"No se preocupe Princesa." dijo Duran. "De todos modos yo también me voy a dormir."

"Buenas noches." dijo Luna, y comenzó a volar a otra zona del castillo.

Duran seguía caminando, con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

"Con que derrotó a ambas Princesas, y a Nakama. ¿Eh? Tal vez un día de estos le pida un duelo. Admito que me interesa luchar contra él desde un punto de vista no-letal."

.

.

.

.

"Oh Angel…ya no sé por dónde buscar."

Fluttershy estaba muy deprimida. Ella y Applejack buscaron por todo Ponyville, uniéndose Rainbow a la búsqueda durante la tarde. Estuvieron un par de horas buscando, e incluso en lugares como Sugarcube Corner o la Boutique de Rarity no estaba ninguno de los dos, ni Alexander ni Warm Shade.

"Tal vez Rainbow tenía razón." dijo Fluttershy mirando a su conejo, que llevaba en sus cascos. "Tal vez están en Canterlot…"

Angel veía con preocupación a su dueña. Realmente parecía querer ver a Alexander.

Fluttershy estaba llegando a su casa, y antes de abrir la puerta de su cabaña, notó algo abajo en el suelo, al frente de la puerta.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó la pegaso mientras Angel se ponía en su lomo para que ella pudiera tomar el objeto, que parecía una carta, con un pequeño bulto, indicando que algo venía en el interior, además del contenido escrito.

La abrió, y tomó primero el objeto, que era una especie de bola de cristal pequeña. Acto seguido comenzó a leer la carta que venía en el interior.

' _Buenas tardes, Fluttershy.  
Puede que esto te asuste en un principio, pero no te preocupes, pues no soy un peligro. Solo soy un intermediario. _

_El orbe que tienes en la mano tiene propiedades únicas. Es de un solo uso, y cuando todo termine, desaparecerá._

 _¿Cuál es su uso? Es algo simple en realidad. Busca un lugar donde puedas relajarte sin problemas. Tu casa es la mejor opción para esto, ya que vas a necesitar privacidad._

 _Cuando estés lista, piensa en un ser, pero no cualquier ser. Piensa en algún poni, o ser de cualquier otra raza, que extrañes en estos momentos. Un ser que desees ver con todas tus fuerzas._

 _Ese orbe hará el resto del trabajo. Te repito que necesitas privacidad, porque una vez que el orbe comience a funcionar, estarás dormida.'_

Fluttershy tuvo que leer otra vez la carta, porque al principio no entendió mucho el contenido. Habiendo leído otra vez la carta. Tuvo sus dudas por un momento.

"Alguien que extrañe…" lo primero que se le vino instantáneamente a la mente a Fluttershy, fue a Alexander. Miró para los lados, para ver si alguien estaba observando, y luego con calma entró a su casa.

Desde un extremo del lugar, en medio de unos arbustos, un poni que Alexander conoce estaba viendo la escena.

"Fiuuh…menos mal que no me vio." dijo el poni. "Para poder hacer cosas como esta…Alexander y su amigo tienen que estar haciendo algo realmente excepcional…sea donde sea que estén en estos momentos."

El poni se levantó, caminando posiblemente a su hogar.

"Bueno, debo volver a mi casa. Ya cumplí con lo que decía la carta, y Ditzy me está esperando con unos ricos cupcakes."

.

.

.

.

Alexander estaba llegando a su habitación. Nakama agradeció la compañía y nuevamente por el duelo, y entró a su habitación hace unos minutos. Alexander abrió la puerta de su lugar de descanso, y tras cerrar la puerta, se encontró con una sorpresa un tanto particular.

"¿No me digas que has estado esperando todo el día?" preguntó Alexander con un aire amistoso.

 ***No te preocupes Alexander. Estoy aquí desde hace poco***

Quien estaba esperando a Alexander era nada más ni nada menos que Galaxia, el espíritu de Equs. Hacía unos días que ella no hablaba con el grupo, y Alexander se alegró de verla ahora, ya que sabía que la vería mañana, pero fue una agradable sorpresa el verla antes.

"¿Y qué te trae a mi habitación?"

 ***Vine para ofrecerte algo*** Esto picó la curiosidad del humano. ***Se perfectamente lo que tú y la Alianza han logrado desde que partieron hace ya varios días de Canterlot. Ahora, solamente faltan tres objetos, para que el campo que cubre a Wildzone sea desactivado***

Galaxia comenzó a caminar, y Alexander notó que ahora ella se veía más brillante, un poquitín más alta, y su crin, cola y terminación de sus alas ahora ondeaban con más intensidad.

 ***Además con el quinto objeto destruido, una buena parte de mi fuerza ha vuelto, y ya puedo caminar con total libertad dentro del castillo. Sinceramente fue algo que esperaba hacer desde hace un tiempo, y te agradezco a ti, y a la Alianza Multiespecie por todo el esfuerzo que han hecho hasta ahora***

"No hay de que Galaxia." dijo Alexander saludando con su mano. "Hay varias cosas en juego, después de todo."

 ***Es por eso que junto con Luna y Mister Whooves decidimos hacerles a ti y a Warm Shade un pequeño obsequio, como disculpas por haberlos involucrado de esta manera, y como incentivo a que puedan terminar esta misión***

"¿Obsequio?"

.

.

.

.

"Por todos los corrales… ¿Dónde estará metido ese changeling?"

Applejack estuvo buscando por un buen rato a su compañero de trabajo, Warm Shade. Fluttershy tenía el mismo problema con Alexander, así que decidieron buscar juntas. Lamentablemente no tuvieron éxito, ya que pasaron por todo Ponyville, y no había rastro alguno de ambos.

"¡Será mejor que aparezca pronto!" dijo con algo de enojo el Elemento de la Honestidad, para luego poner una expresión de tristeza. "De lo contrario comenzaré a preocuparme más…"

Ella estaba volviendo a su casa en Sweet Apple Acres. No venía con buenos ánimos, y cuando llegó a su habitación a descansar, se lanzó a su cama.

"¿Pero qué…?"

Applejack sintió algo en su lomo, y cuando se levantó, pudo ver un sobre encima de su cama, con algo redondo y de volumen en su interior.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó ella.

.

.

.

.

"¿Obsequio?" Alexander preguntó mientras recibía un objeto que Galaxia le estaba entregando con su magia. "Parece un orbe."

 ***Eso es porque ES un orbe*** dijo Galaxia. ***Es de un solo uso, y cuando termines de usarlo, desaparecerá***

"Y… ¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente?"

 ***Cuando vayas a dormir, mantén el orbe cerca de ti. Debes estar atento, pues en cierto momento, el orbe comenzara a brillar. Cuando eso pase, piensa en un ser que extrañes con todas tus fuerzas***

Alexander no pudo evitarlo. Pensó inmediatamente en Fluttershy, y luego en las demás.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin explicaciones complicadas ni nada más?"

 ***Los tres trabajamos en esos orbes. Te aseguro que funcionará*** dijo Galaxia mientrasllegaba a la puerta. ***Espero que sea de tu agrado*** con esto, Galaxia salió de la habitación de Alexander, y cerró la puerta.

Alexander observó por unos cuantos segundos el orbe. Luego comenzó a preparar sus cosas para dormir.

"Alguien que extrañe con todas mis fuerzas…" Dory ya estaba dormida en una alfombra exclusivamente para ella, al lado de la cama de Alexander. Él Se acostó, y con su mano derecha mantuvo en el aire el orbe que le dio Galaxia.

"… ¿De verdad comenzara a brillar?" se preguntó Alexander. "¿Y qué tipo de sorpresa puede requerir que piense en alguien justo cuando voy a dormir? Suena algo….sospechoso."

Alexander después de unos segundos comenzó a reír suavemente para no despertar a Dory.

"Nah. Esto lo hicieron Galaxia, Luna, y Whooves. Definitivamente tiene que ver con mis sueños, si es que Luna está en esto."

Justo cuando Alexander estaba divagando sobre el orbe, este comenzó a emitir un brillo celeste.

"(¡Está brillando!)" Alexander recordó lo que le dijo Galaxia. Comenzó a recordar de todas las maneras posibles a Fluttershy.

"Flutters…Flutters…" mientras nombraba a la querida pegaso, recordaba varios momentos con ella, incluyendo cuando se conocieron por primera vez en su mundo, las salidas que ha tenido con ella en Equestria, y aquél glorioso día de su cita con ella, aclarando sus sentimientos.

El orbe comenzó a brillar con más fuerza, y al cabo de unos segundos, Alexander no pudo ver, y tuvo que taparse los ojos con sus brazos.

"(Qué… ¿Qué está pasando?)"

Hubo un sonido, como si una ráfaga hubiera pasado alrededor de Alexander, sin embargo el no sintió nada a su alrededor. Pasaron los segundos, y luego Alexander definitivamente pudo sentir algo.

"¿Mmmm?" Alexander reaccionó. "¿Viento? Y es muy suave."

Alexander bajó los brazos, y abrió sus ojos.

"Wow…bueno, definitivamente esto es sorprendente." Alexander comenzó a caminar. "Debo de estar soñando si el paisaje cambió completamente. Solo espero que el orbe haya funcionado…"

Alexander estaba en un lugar completamente distinto. Parecía un parque, uno muy bello. Había muchas flores, de todos colores, arbustos y árboles como los de Ponyville. Algo hacía dar el efecto de que todo el lugar era más brillante. Es un sueño, así que todo es posible.

"Es un lugar realmente hermoso." dijo con una sonrisa el humano. Pudo ver que también había una fuente de tamaño considerable, donde el agua caía suavemente. Del círculo alrededor de la fuente, se formaban varios caminos de agua que se extendían por el lugar.

"Realmente me gustaría que Fluttershy lo pudiera apreciar, de seguro estaría encan…" Alexander se detuvo, porque algo que vio al frente lo dejó congelado totalmente.

"…tada."

Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Se puso totalmente nervioso. Estaba emocionado, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por alguna razón su voz no funciono por unos cuantos segundos.

Al frente, a unos cuantos metros de distancia…

Estaba ella.

Estaba observando el lugar, maravillada con lo que veía. Alexander pudo ver de inmediato esa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que lo vuelve loco, una de las principales cosas que lo atrae. La sonrisa característica de Fluttershy cuando está feliz.

"¡FLUTTERS!"

Ella se detuvo. Sus orejas se levantaron y reaccionaron de inmediato. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, abrió un poco sus alas, y lentamente miró en la dirección en donde creyó escuchar la voz cercana y familiar para ella.

Ahí estaba.

BGM: watch?v=g2HvwF8MtsU (Id (Serenity) - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos, ambos con una expresión de sorpresa que no se las quitaba nadie.

"… ¿Alex?" preguntó con voz baja Fluttershy. "¿Realmente eres tú?"

"Flutters…" comenzó a decir Alexander mientras su sonrisa poco a poco aumentaba. "Puedo asegurarte que soy yo."

Fluttershy no perdió ni un segundo, y prácticamente se lanzó volando en dirección a Alexander, con una felicidad que no sentía desde hace un buen rato.

"¡Wooaaa!" Alexander de inmediato cayó al suelo. No se golpeó al caer, pero estaba tirado por completo de espalda al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, Fluttershy estaba encima de él, con una alegría que alegró al corazón del humano. Ella inmediatamente puso su cara y su hocico en el pecho de Alexander.

"Sé que es un sueño…pero me alegra mucho verte." dijo con un tono de cariño.

Alexander se relajó, suspiró, y se dedicó por medio minuto a solo admirar a Fluttershy.

Ella por su parte comenzó a sentir algo pasar detrás de su cabeza y en su lomo. Alexander lentamente con sus brazos comenzó a abrazar a la pegaso.

"A mí también. No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte." y Alexander abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que Fluttershy soltara sin querer un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

"Aún si esto es un sueño…yo…" comenzó a decir Fluttershy.

"¿Me creerías si te digo que soy el Alexander de verdad?" dijo Alexander. "Qué al que estás abrazando en este momento, aunque sea un sueño… ¿Es el verdadero?"

"Me gustaría creerlo." dijo Fluttershy, ahora mirando a Alexander con una sonrisa reservada solo para él, estando ambos a milímetros de distancia.

"Te aseguro que soy el verdadero, y no un efecto de tu sueño." dijo Alexander. "¿Crees que olvidaría ese suave beso que me diste cuando nos despedimos en el día de nuestra cita? ¿Aquél momento en el que estuvimos abrazados, sintiendo el cobijo de cada uno durante toda la tarde? ¿O como ahuyenté a esos tipos que te estaban molestando?" Con esto último Fluttershy comenzó a reír.

"Fuiste muy asombroso en ese momento."

"Me gusta pensar eso." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Alex..." dijo Fluttershy sonrojándose más. "Si eres el verdadero… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

"Lo que quieras."

"Sonará egoísta."

"Tú no eres egoísta Flutters, y lo sabes."

"Quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible aquí…contigo." dijo Fluttershy. "Es un sueño, pero no quiero que se acabe…por lo menos no pronto."

"Sus deseos son ordenes, Lady Flutters." dijo Alexander de manera animada, mientras sorpresivamente tomó a Fluttershy, cargándola como una Princesa, y comenzó a caminar hasta un árbol grande que había cerca de la fuente, con varias flores alrededor.

"Creo que aquí está bien." Alexander ahora estaba apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, y Fluttershy seguía de cierta manera encima de él, pero ahora estaba adelante, en una posición sentada, y mirando al frente, al igual que él.

Fluttershy apoyo su cuello y cabeza en el pecho de Alexander, y miro hacia arriba, mirando al humano con placer. Alexander notó esto, y comenzó a sentir algo. La misma sensación cuando sintió la necesidad de admirar todo su cuerpo, y quiso probar algo.

"¿Alex?" preguntó Flutteshy con curiosidad, pero sin dejar de sonreír. En segundos, la pegaso sintió los labios de Alexander por su cuello. Esto provocó otro gemido leve por parte de Fluttershy, algo que Alexander internamente disfrutó.

"A-Alex…" dijo Fluttershy con sus alas levantadas y sus ojos cerrados.

"Lo siento. No pude evitarlo."

"No tienes que disculparte." dijo ella sonrojada. "Es solo que…me sorprendió…y…se sintió…bien."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Alexander suavemente. Fluttershy asintió lentamente. "Será mejor que te acostumbres, porque hay más de donde vino eso."

Durante varios minutos, Alexander y Fluttershy estuvieron disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno, y cada cierto rato, Alexander jugueteaba un poco con Fluttershy, ambos estando a gusto.

"¿Dónde estarás?" preguntó Fluttershy. Esto llamó la atención del humano.

"¿Aún es miércoles?" preguntó Alexander, recordando el inició de aquél día.

"Umm…así es." dijo Fluttershy. "Te he buscado por todo Ponyville, pero no estás."

"¿Aún no es de noche?" preguntó Alexander. Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.

"Cuando llegué a casa con Angel, había una carta, que venía con una pequeña bola de cristal." Alexander en ese momento entendió que Fluttershy también tenía uno de los orbes. Conociendo a Mister Whooves, Alexander pensó que tal vez mande al futuro el orbe junto con otras cosas en otro momento.

"Fluttershy. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?" dijo Alexander. "Debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie."

"Bueno…está bien."

"¿Te diste cuenta que Shade tampoco está en Ponyville?"

"Oh sí. Me encontré con Applejack en el día, y ambas nos dedicamos a buscarlos…sin resultado." esto último Fluttershy lo dijo con pocos ánimos.

"Bueno, el asunto es que yo también tengo uno de esos orbes que encontraste." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de la pegaso. "Shade también tiene uno, por lo que es muy probable que Applejack también haya recibido uno, e incluso estén haciendo lo mismo que nosotros."

"Oh, qué bien." dijo Fluttershy. "Applejack se veía realmente preocupada por Shade."

"Ya me imagino." dijo Alexander riendo. "El asunto es, que no estamos en Ponyville."

"¿Están en Canterlot?" preguntó la pegaso.

"Mmmmm…en teoría, sí." dijo Alexander a modo de análisis. "Tanto Shade como yo, estamos ayudando a las Princesas con algo muy, MUY importante."

"Oh. Vaya." dijo Fluttershy. "¿En que están ayudando a las Princesas?"

"En un tema un tato delicado y personal para ellas." dijo Alexander mientras rascaba suavemente la cabeza de Fluttershy, y ella reaccionó con gusto. "Es por eso que debes mantenerlo en secreto, pero te aseguro que estamos bien, y que volveremos. Es posible que me quede en Canterlot por unos días más con Shade, pero no te preocupes. ¿Ok?"

"Ok…" dijo con algo de tristeza.

"Hey…" dijo Alexander con cariño. "Yo también quiero volver, pero esto es importante para las Princesas, y les prometí que las ayudaría. Es más..." Alexander agarró con otro abrazo a Fluttershy. "Te prometo una cosa. Cuando vuelva, será una total sorpresa, ya que te mostraré algo realmente sorprendente. A ti y a las demás. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien." dijo Fluttershy, ahora con más ánimos. "¿Pinkie Promesa?" Alexander se extrañó por un segundo, pero luego recordó a Pinkie Pie decir algo parecido cuando estuvieron en Canterlot durante la boda de Cadance y Shining.

"Pinkie Promesa." respondió Alexander, entendiendo por lo menos que significa algo muy importante. Estuvieron unos momentos más compartiendo juntos, hasta que Alexander volvió a mirar a Fluttershy, teniendo una idea.

"¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido la duda…" Alexander comenzó a usar sus manos, y a hacerle cariño en la cara y cuello a Fluttershy.

"Wow…se siente muy bien." dijo Fluttershy, que movía su cola mientras Alexander hacía eso. "¿Cómo lo haces?"

"No tengo ni la menor idea." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. Luego se puso algo serio, pero aún con una sonrisa.

"¿Flutters? ¿Podrías darte la vuelta?"

Fluttershy se sonrojó un poco más, y se levantó un momento para darse vuelta, y ahora se sentó 'encima' nuevamente, de Alexander, ahora teniendo sus caras cerca otra vez.

"Te veré pronto. No en los sueños…sino que en la realidad. En Ponyville."

"No te exijas demasiado." dijo ella con cariño.

"Solamente lo necesario." respondió Alexander.

Con esto, ambos se acercaron, y se dieron un beso, tal como lo hicieron en el día de su cita. Para Fluttershy ha sido solo un día, pero para Alexander han sido varios, así que con sus brazos atrapó nuevamente a Fluttershy con un abrazo. Esta vez se atrevieron a mover un poco sus rostros durante el beso, y a mirarse por unos segundos. Fluttershy pasó sus patas por atrás de la cabeza de Alexander, para así poder abrazarlo también.

Estuvieron acaramelados por un buen tiempo, y finalmente ambos se 'durmieron' juntos, tal como lo hicieron en el patio de las Princesas.

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

"Vamos." dijo Deirius. "La Reina Galaxia ha solicitado nuestra presencia en el salón del trono."

Casi toda la Alianza Multiespecie estaba en movimiento. Ya habían descansado durante la noche, y ahora debían planificar su siguiente movimiento.

"¿Nadie vio a Alexander? ¿De verdad nadie lo vio pasar?" preguntó Iris Pride.

"Al parecer se nos adelantó." dijo Strike. "El como lo hizo, realmente lo ignoro por completo." esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ni él ni Shade estaban en sus habitaciones." dijo Lilat. "Así que ya deben estar allá. Meridia tampoco estaba."

"Es probable que esté con ellos." dijo Lauren.

El grupo siguió avanzando, hasta que por fin llegaron al salón del trono. Al abrir las puertas, pudieron confirmar que la Reina, las Princesas, Alexander, Shade y Meridia, ya estaban allí.

"Buenos días." dijo Alexander muy animando.

"¿Durmieron bien?" dijo Shade con el mismo tono.

"Espero que hayan descansado, porque hoy toca trabajo." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa.

Los demás se extrañaron por un momento debido a lo especialmente felices que se veían hoy Alexander y Warm Shade.

"Dormimos bien." dijo Lauren con una sonrisa. "¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

"¡De maravilla!" dijeron al mismo tiempo Alex y Shade con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Nosotras también." indico Celestia, respondiendo por ella, Luna y Meridia.

 ***Me alegra ver que todos estén aquí*** dijo Galaxia con calma. Todos entraron con cuidado, e hicieron una reverencia. Para algunos era la primera vez que veían de cerca a la Reina.

 ***Veo rostros nuevos en la Alianza*** dijo Galaxia, mirando a tres en específico.

"Bantos Greathoof." dijo el ausequino presentándose. "Es un honor servirle, mi Reina."

 ***Muchas gracias por ayudar a Alexander y a la Alianza con tu fuerza y conocimiento de herrería, Bantos*** dijo Galaxia.

"Iris Pride, para servirle mi Reina." dijo Iris, aun haciendo una reverencia.

 ***La Comandante Hurricane me ha hablado mucho de ti*** dijo Galaxia. ***Tu fuerza y valentía son apreciadas, Iris Pride. Gracias por unirte a la causa***

"Es un honor, mi Reina."

Finalmente Galaxia miró a Duran.

 ***Tú debes ser Duran el grifo. Mano derecha del líder de Acero Carmesí***

"El mismo." dijo Duran mientras seguía haciendo la reverencia. "He sido contratado por Alexander Woodgate, hasta asegurar la derrota de Holocaust."

 ***Muchas gracias por aceptar el trabajo y unirte a la causa***

"Muchas gracias por sus palabras bondadosas, mi Reina."

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "Es hora de hablar de ciertos temas."

BGM: watch?v=7BH_NRn2n2A ([Music] Fire Emblem: Awakening ► Negotiation's not my strong suit... ║Extended║)

Alexander miró con seriedad a Galaxia. "Hasta ahora llevamos cinco objetos, y de acuerdo a lo que nos dijiste anteriormente Galaxia, solo faltarían tres."

 ***Correcto. Han hecho un excelente trabajo destruyendo los objetos. Mi fuerza es mucho mayor a la que tenía antes***

"Durante el viaje nos hemos topado con bandidos, soldados, monstruos…y por ahora, un solo campeón de Holocaust." Alexander inhalo aire antes de seguir hablando. "Chivalry Dormus terminó siendo un objeto en sí, así que existe la posibilidad de que los tres objetos restantes también sean campeones."

"Si esto llega a ser cierto, quiere decir que tendremos que enfrentarnos a más fuerza militar. Habrá que ser más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante." dijo Luna.

"Tampoco hay que olvidar que una desconocida puso una trampa en Síscéal, y de no ser por Alexander, todos habríamos muerto en el lugar, junto con los habitantes breezies." dijo Celestia.

"Puede que esta desconocida sea una campeona, o que sirva a Holocaust. Debe ser una de las dos, ya que parecía tener más libertades a la hora de actuar." dijo Alexander.

"Lamentablemente aún no hemos averiguado cuál es exactamente el plan de Holocaust." dijo Deirius. "Por suerte no ha comenzado movimientos peligrosos, pero confía en que los demás objetos permanecerán protegidos. El tiempo es vital."

"Disculpen." dijo Duran. "Parece ser que soy el único sin saber sobre estos 'objetos' de los que hablan...aún."

"Oh, lo siento Duran. Básicamente, el campo de fuerza que bloquea el acceso a Wildzone se debe a objetos que están repartidos alrededor de Equestria." dijo Alexander. "Partimos en busca de esos objetos, que son peligrosos para la mayoría, ya que absorben la energía vital de lo que esté cerca, al mismo tiempo que debilitan poco a poco a Galaxia."

"Muy bien." dijo el grifo. "Entonces solamente faltan tres objetos, y la barrera de Wildzone desaparecerá, dándonos acceso al territorio de Holocaust. Entonces… ¿Cómo es que han podido acercarse a los objetos?"

"Porque Alexander es inmune a la magia." dijo Celestia. Esto hizo que el grifo reaccionara de inmediato.

"N… ¿No te afecta la magia?"

"Nope." dijo Alexander. "Y afortunadamente, lo mismo se puede decir de los efectos oscuros de los objetos. Es así como he podido destruirlos hasta ahora."

Duran estaba teniendo un momento complicado aceptando esto de un momento a otro.

 ***Correcto*** dijo Galaxia. ***Ahora, aún falta explorar el norte de Equestria, y si mal no recuerdo, un objeto estaba al suroeste, pero según la brújula de Alexander, no es posible acceder a él de momento***

"Sé perfectamente que con una cantidad limitada de miembros, podríamos llegar hasta el lugar…pero es mejor esperar a encontrar una manera de que todos podamos ir. Puede que ya nos estén esperando con una trampa." dijo Alexander. Luego sacó la brújula, y había dos flechas. Una ya la conocían, por indicar que aún no es posible ir hacia ese lugar. La segunda apuntaba al territorio que aún no exploran.

El norte.

"Pues está decidido." dijo Alexander. "Nuestra siguiente ruta es al norte. Es la única ruta de momento que nos lleva a un objeto que podemos destruir."

Los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo con el plan.

"Antes de seguir, hay algo que deben saber todos." dijo Alexander, volviendo a llamar la atención del grupo. "Shade descubrió durante su entrenamiento de ayer con Starswirl, que su mascota escondía un gran potencial." Esto picó la curiosidad de la mayoría, incluyendo a las Princesas.

 ***¿Es eso cierto Warm Shade?***

"Así es, Reina Galaxia." dijo el changeling con una sonrisa, mientras tenía a su compañero en su lomo. "¿Por qué no les muestras lo que puedes hacer, Nich?"

"Al fin le pusiste un nombre." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

El zorrito salto hasta al suelo, y comenzó a ver a los demás miembros del grupo, como si estuviera eligiendo a alguien.

Finalmente se detuvo al ver a Nakama, y comenzó a sonreír de una manera algo burlesca al mismo tiempo que tenía los ojos cerrados.

En un segundo, Nich comenzó a brillar, y literalmente cambió de forma, para la sorpresa de todos, menos de Alexander que ya sabía porque lo habló con Shade mientras los demás aún no llegaban.

Cuando dejó de brillar, lo que vieron fue literalmente a otro Nakama. Era exactamente igual. Mismas prendas, mismas forma. Todo.

La diferencia clara en ese momento, era que el falso Nakama seguía sonriendo como Nich.

"¿También puede cambiar de forma?" preguntó con curiosidad Celestia.

"Así es." dijo el falso Nakama. "También puedo hablar como ustedes, dependiendo de la transformación. ¿A que no es cool?"

"Muy bien. Esa parte no me la sabía." dijo Alexander sorprendido. Shade comenzó a reír. Duran estaba cada vez más impresionado.

"¿Tu amigo y su mascota pueden cambiar de forma?" preguntó Duran acercándose.

"Así es. Sorprendente. ¿Verdad?" dijo Alexander mientras miraba a Nich. "Aunque el que Nich pueda cambiar de forma, no es precisamente porque él sea un cambiaformas." Esto por un momento confundió a los demás.

"(Con una habilidad como esa…trabajos de espionaje y recolección de información serían pan comido…)" pensó Duran. "(Las posibilidades con esto son muchas. Comienzo a entender como han logrado sus hazañas hasta ahora…todos tienen algo único que pueden lograr, y unidos…son una fuerza a temer.)"

"Pero eso no es todo." dijo Shade. "Nich es prácticamente una versión avanzada de mi raza en cuanto a la transformación."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Clover acercándose.

"Yo puedo transformarme en cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando sea real." dijo Shade. "Nich, por el otro lado…puede ser prácticamente lo que sea. Siempre que pueda imaginarlo." dijo Shade con una sonrisa y mirando a su mascota. "¿Por qué no les muestras lo mismo que hiciste ayer Nich?"

"Claro." dijo Nich, que seguía con la forma y voz de Nakama. Comenzó a brillar nuevamente, y cambió a una forma desconocida para muchos, menos para Alexander.

Finalmente terminó su transformación, y esta vez estaba flotando. Estaba usando alas, que fueron adquiridas por su transformación.

"Es una… ¿Mariposa?" preguntó Alexander. Nich ahora parecía una mariposa, con cuerpo oscuro y con alas naranjas, pero con un tamaño considerable. Era una mariposa con el tamaño de un poni.

"¡Esto es increíble!" dijo Clover mientras miraba a Nich, mientras se movía alrededor de él. "Tienes una habilidad muy rara, pequeño Nich."

"Esto puede sernos muy útil." dijo Luna. "Es mejor saber esto antes de seguir con la búsqueda."

"Les recuerdo sin embargo, que esto no es debido a que pueda transformarse." dijo Alexander.

"¿Y eso que quiere decir?" preguntó Clover Clever. Alexander y Shade comenzaron a reír, mientras que Nich volvió a su forma original y comenzó a sonreír nuevamente de manera burlesca.

"Ya lo sabrán más tarde." fue la respuesta del humano.

BGM –OFF-

"¡Oh qué bien! Están todos reunidos."

Todos miraron en dirección a la puerta de entrada, para ver a Mister Whooves, que venía con una especie de carreta pequeña.

"Como lo prometí. Aquí están." dijo el campeón mientras estacionaba su carreta, y tomaba un objeto pequeño, de los varios que habían.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Duran.

"Durante el viaje, nos hemos topado con enemigos que tienen una especie de orbe pequeño que tiene las mismas propiedades negativas y oscuras que los objetos." dijo Deirius. "A causa de esto, los esbirros de Holocaust han podido fácilmente debilitar a ponis poderosos, incluyendo a las Princesas, y tomar territorios en Equestria."

"Y estos pequeños, serán los amuletos de la salvación para ustedes." dijo Whooves. "Alexander no lo requiere ya que él no es afectado por esto. En cambio todos ustedes, NECESITAN uno de estos, si quieren anular los efectos de esos orbes. Estoy seguro que los enemigos que deberán enfrentar ahora, tendrán muchos de esos orbes negativos drenadores de vida."

"Además, al parecer los campeones al ser objetos, están protegidos por esa energía oscura." dijo Alexander. "Gracias a mi inmunidad pude acercarme a Chivalry, además de poder pelear."

Todos comenzaron a tomar un amuleto, y ponérselo, quedando todos con la insignia del pin de Alexander, en sus pechos.

"Nada mal." dijo Strike. "Me gusta el diseño."

"Whooves. Me gustaría pedirte un favor." dijo Alexander de manera seria.

"¿Vas a pedir que haga más para las Lanzas del Cielo, Acero Carmesí, y para los demás guerreros en Equestria?" Esto pillo a todos desprevenidos. Alexander estaba realmente impresionado.

"Así es." dijo el humano. "No me siento seguro pensando en la posibilidad de que los ataquen de nuevo."

"No te preocupes, mi intrépido humano." dijo Whooves. "Ya habíamos hablado de esto con la Reina, y ya estoy creando más y más."

 ***El mandarlos a los pueblos y ciudades no será un problema con mi poder actual*** agregó Galaxia.

Alexander se sintió mucho mejor al saber eso.

"Muchas gracias. Realmente me alegra escucharlo."

La puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe. Asustando a algunos.

"¡Mi Reina! ¡Princesas!" Alexander y los demás pudieron ver que era un guardia del Castillo. "¡Noticias de los exploradores!"

 ***Cuéntanos por favor*** dijo Galaxia con total seriedad.

"¡Nuestros exploradores vieron en uno de sus patrullajes del norte, lo que parece ser una persecución!"

"¿Pudieron reconocer a algún poni en ese momento?"

"No. Pero si pudieron ver que uno de los bandos tenía un estandarte de Canterlot." dijo el guardia.

"¿Estandarte de Canterlot?" preguntó Alexander.

"Eso quiere decir que son aliados." dijo Celestia.

"O una trampa." sugirió Duran.

Alexander se dirigió a la entrada de inmediato, pero miró hacia atrás, donde varios estaban confundidos con su actuar.

"¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!" dijo Alexander. "Tenemos trabajo que hacer."

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Luna.

"El día en que abandonen a un indefenso, será el día en que deje de creer en ustedes Princesas." dijo de manera seria Alexander. Está de más decir que esto sorprendió a muchos.

Meridia sin embargo, inmediatamente llegó hasta estar al lado de su Amo.

"Duran podría estar en lo cierto." dijo ella mientras arreglaba el cabello de Alexander.

"Pues nosotros comprobaremos si es una trampa o si realmente necesitan ayuda." dijo Alexander.

Celestia y Luna reaccionaron de inmediato.

"Pero que tonta he sido…" dijo Luna. "Es nuestro deber proteger a todos en Equestria."

"Y tenemos al mejor equipo para hacerlo." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los demás miembros de la Alianza. "Partiremos de inmediato."

 ***Todos acérquense*** dijo Galaxia, y luego miró al guardia. ***¿Qué tan al norte se encontraban?***

"Estaban por llegar a las montañas forestales, no tan lejos de Canterlot."

 ***Muchas gracias*** dijo la Reina, y luego miró a Alexander y al grupo entero. ***Los teletransportaré cerca de las montañas***

"Gracias Galaxia." dijo Alexander haciendo un saludo con su dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda. "¡Bien! ¡Todos prepárense!"

"Uhhh...no quiero molestar, pero…" dijo Iris Pride. "Alexander no podrá venir con nosotros. La magia de la Reina no le afecta."

"Oh. No te preocupes." dijo Alexander. "Mientras ustedes aún no llegaban, le dije algo a Galaxia respecto a mi inmunidad." luego Alexander tomó una parte de su capa con una de sus manos. "Cuando quieras."

 ***Suerte a todos*** dijo la Reina, mientras juntaba magia en su gran cuerno, y un aura con sus colores comenzó a rodear al grupo. En un instante, hubo un flash naranjo, y Alexander sintió como la magia usó su capa como adaptador, haciendo que la magia le afectara a él también. Hubo otro flash de color azul, y el grupo había desaparecido.

 **[NDA: Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :3**  
 **No olviden dejar un Review con su opinión/crítica. En los recientes capítulos tuve el agrado de responder algunas dudas y hablar sobre algunas teorías con algunos usuarios, y es realmente interesante. ¡Hasta la próxima!]**


	50. L: Servidumbre Monocromática

**[¡Hola! ¿Qué cuentan? ¡Por fin hemos llegado a los 50 capítulos! Realmente es increíble lo mucho que ha avanzado este fic, y realmente agradezco de corazón a todos, tanto a usuarios como guests(invitados) por dar su opinión y crítica en los diferentes capítulos. Esto no quiere decir que la cosa se acabará pronto. Fatum aún tiene aventura por ofrecer. (El problema es que tendré que comenzar a borrar archivos del Doc Manager porque el límite es de 50, y tenía los 49 capítulos de Fatum + el One-Shot 'Ourtale', así que tuve que borrar el archivo del primer capitulo de Fatum.) Al final del capítulo quiero dejar una pequeña propuesta para aquél que esté interesado, aunque si no hay nadie que lo este, no es un problema.**

 **Como siempre, cualquier error ortográfico y/o de datos por parte de los personajes, será arreglado lo más pronto posible. Sin más que decir...  
¡Disfruten del capítulo! :3]**

 **Capítulo L: Servidumbre Monocromática.**

BGM: watch?v=XRK3fyYAB4E (Aggression (Galvanized) - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

"¡Siga corriendo Milady!"

Dos figuras de ponis con trajes que cubrían la mayoría de su cuerpo corrían a toda velocidad, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Una figura era más alta que la otra, y estaban acercándose a un área con mucha vegetación. Ambos habían entrado a una zona montañosa, y un objeto estaba flotando al lado de una de las figuras, rodeado de un aura de un color entre violeta y rosado.

Era un estandarte de Canterlot.

Mientras seguían corriendo, comenzaron a caer violentamente algunas flechas a unos metros al lado de ellos, tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha

"¡No falta mucho Milady! ¡Una vez dentro de la vegetación, será nuestra salvación!"

Ambas figuras siguieron corriendo lo más rápido posible, mientras seguían cayendo las flechas en ambos lados.

"¡Solo espero que su plan funcione Milady!"

"Descuida. No moriremos hoy."

"¡Espero que tenga razón Milady!"

Cientos de metros atrás de ambas figuras, un número considerable de soldados ponis seguían usando sus arcos mientras avanzaban.

"¡Disparen!"

Muchas flechas salieron volando al mismo tiempo. Estas flechas no eran normales, ya que antes de ser lanzadas un grupo de unicornios las encantaba, otorgándoles una distancia extra. Razón por la cual podían disparar desde esa distancia.

"Hmph. Prueben con la artillería pesada." dijo una voz que sonaba mayor, como la de un hombre adulto.

"Eso nos dejaría en una posición estática señor." dijo uno de los soldados. La figura que habló, giró hacia el soldado, y comenzó a caminar hasta él. La figura caminaba solamente con dos patas, y era grande.

"¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes soldado?" Esto hizo que el soldado comenzara a sudar, pero no se puso nervioso.

"Mis disculpas señor. Es solo que consideré que tal vez seguirían avanzando."

La figura volvió a su lugar.

"No. No lo harán." habló la figura. "Canterlot está cerca, sí. Pero de seguro que esos dos saben que pasando de la montaña, debido al terreno abierto más adelante serán blancos fáciles." luego la figura comenzó a sonreír de una manera un tanto maniaca. "No saldrán de la montaña." luego miró a otro soldado. "¿Está lista la artillería pesada?"

"Sí señor." fue la respuesta del soldado.

"Bien. Encanten las jabalinas y disparen."

Después de unos segundos, estuvieron listos.

"¡Disparen!"

Más adelante, ambas figuras comenzaron a disminuir su velocidad, ya que pudieron entrar a la zona con alta vegetación.

"¿Se encuentra bien Milady?"

"Estoy bien, pero no es momento de bajar la guardia."

Siguieron avanzando por unos segundos, hasta que algo los asustó, y fue el choque de algo. Ese algo chocó contra un árbol cerca de ellos, y al mirar dicho árbol, vieron lo que parecía ser un pedazo de madera grande, que estaba incrustado de manera violenta. Otro pedazo de madera estaba incrustado en otro árbol que estaba a metros del que estaban viendo.

"¿Incluso están utilizando esas armas?" dijo la figura más baja. "Es una locura." luego la figura baja miró a la más alta. "Sigamos Milady. Debemos encontrar un refugio para ganar tiempo."

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

Cuando Alexander abrió los ojos, él y el resto del grupo estaban en un área sin ningún poni. Lo único que había eran caminos que subían o bajaban, y unos cuantos arbustos.

"¿Están todos?" preguntó Alexander.

"Yep."

"Así es."

"Aquí estoy."

"Un poco raro que la Reina no nos hubiera mandado a todos. ¿No lo crees?"

Con ese último comentario, Alexander supo que estaban todos aquí.

"Ok, ok…" dijo Alexander, para luego mirar a la breezie. "Cré. ¿Podrías subir y decirnos si hay algo notable o que haya que tener en cuenta?"

Cré subió por unos segundos, y luego volvió con todos. Se puso en el hombro izquierdo del humano, ya que en el derecho estaba Dory.

"Más adelante se ve algo. Posiblemente sean soldados, y varios. Había algo de color distinto al pasto, que estaba en el mismo lugar sin moverse, pero pude ver varios puntos distintos moverse en esta dirección."

"Tal vez mandaron a un grupo de soldados al interior de la montaña." dijo Luna.

"Eso quiere decir que tal vez están buscando algo…o tal vez buscan seres con vida." dijo Duran.

"Ponis que tal vez se estén escondiendo." dijo Deirius.

"Bien." dijo Alexander. "Ahora debemos buscar una manera de…" Alexander no siguió hablando, porque notó que tenía algo en su cabeza.

Era un ave, de color azul y pequeña.

"Hacía un rato que no pasaba esto." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo estás pequeño?" El ave hizo una serie de ruidos en un volumen alto. "Bueno, eso no sonó bien…creo."

Los demás miraron a Alexander un tanto confundidos, pero Luna reaccionó.

"¿Es cierto eso?" con esto todos miraron a Luna. El ave sin embargo comenzó nuevamente a hacer una serie de ruidos.

"Entiendo…" dijo Luna. "Gracias por la información."

"Casi olvido que puedes entender a los animales, Luna." dijo Alexander, mientras Duran hacía un silbido de admiración. Alexander acercó su mano al pájaro, y al ver que no se asustó, comenzó a hacerle cariño en su cabeza. "Muchas gracias por ayudar, compañero."

El ave le sonrió, y luego comenzó a volar en dirección a Canterlot. Alexander volvió a mirar a Luna.

"¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo nuestro pequeño compañero?"

"Dijo que más adelante hay un par de ponis escondidos." dijo Luna. "Dijo que parecían nerviosos, y que estaban escapando de algo."

"Mi superior tenía razón." dijo Duran. "Alguien del norte está siendo buscado por el enemigo… ¿Pero quién?"

"Lo averiguaremos pronto." dijo Alexander. "¡Mery!" con esto la aracnoponi se puso a su lado derecho de inmediato. Luego Alexander sacó la flor para transformar a Dory. "Debemos estar preparados."

"¡Entendido!" dijo Dory, mientras se ponía al lado izquierdo de Alexander, contrario al lado en donde estaba Meridia.

"Avancemos."

El grupo comenzó a caminar, y así estuvieron por varios minutos. Alexander miró al cielo por un momento, y se le ocurrió una pregunta que no había considerado antes.

"¿Celestia?"

"Dime Alexander."

"Tal vez suene estúpido, pero hay una duda que no había considerado antes. ¿Por qué desde el principio del viaje he visto el mismo clima?"

"En realidad esa es una pregunta muy válida." dijo Luna.

"Debido a que la mayor preocupación en estos momentos es detener a Holocaust, todos los pegasos han recibido la orden de ayudar a la causa, y dejar sus tareas del clima suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso." dijo Celestia.

"Oh. En realidad suena razonable." dijo Alexander a modo de análisis.

"Me sorprende que tuvieras esa duda." dijo Duran, que levantó una ceja.

"Cuando terminemos aquí, te explicaremos porque a veces pregunto cosas básicas como esa." dijo Alexander.

En ese momento, Alexander y Dory sintieron algo.

"(Dory. ¿Sientes eso?)"

"Así es. Siento tranquilidad, pero a la vez nerviosismo."

Alexander y Dory reaccionaron, y comenzaron a mirar alrededor.

"¿Ocurre algo Alexander?" preguntó Iris Pride.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Clover.

"Es solo…" Alexander y Dory seguían mirando. "Que junto con Dory…sentimos algo."

"Sí. Hay algo cerca." dijo Dory.

Alexander en ese instante sintió la sensación de peligro. También pudo ver un aura de color naranjo, y una verde en uno de los caminos superiores.

"¡Dory! ¡A mi lado!" Dory reaccionó de inmediato. Alexander saltó hacia un lado rápidamente, y Dory siguió a su dueño.

"¿Alexander?" dijo Deirius. "¿Qué-"

Fue ahí cuando sintieron algo, y lograron ver que en el lugar en donde antes estaba Alexander, había una flecha clavada en el suelo.

Todos reaccionaron de inmediato y sacaron sus armas.

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó Alexander con seriedad.

Tras unos segundos, recibió una respuesta.

"Ese disparo fue solo de advertencia. Si no quieren salir heridos, les sugiero que nos dejen tranquilos." se escuchó una voz masculina.

"(¿Acaba…de hacer una rima?)" pensó Alexander mientras respondía. "No te haremos daño. Venimos desde Canterlot porque nos avisaron que había una persecución."

"… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Somos la Alianza Multiespecie." dijo Alexander. "Hemos venido para ayudarlos."

"¿La Alianza Multiespecie?" Esta vez la voz fue distinta, y claramente femenina.

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "Las Princesas también están aquí."

"No nos vuelvas a disparar." dijo Luna de manera autoritaria.

"¿Podrían venir y presentarse por favor?" dijo Celestia con un tono amigable.

En ese momento, el grupo escuchó un ruido proveniente de arriba. En un camino superior, de la nada aparecieron dos figuras.

"Un hechizo de invisibilidad." dijo Luna. "Por eso no los veíamos."

Una de las figuras saltó y llegó al grupo. Alexander notó que tenía un arco a la vista, de un color verdoso. La otra figura desapareció con un brillo, y reapareció al lado de la figura con el arco.

"Veo que decían la verdad." dijo la figura del arco. "Lamento el haber disparado, pero no me puedo confiar tan fácilmente."

"No te culpo, considerando la situación." dijo Alexander. "Soy Alexander Woodgate. Estratega y líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, además de ser un campeón de Canterlot." luego con su mano indicó a las Princesas y a los demás. "Todos son miembros. No se preocupen."

"Estamos a salvo." le dijo la otra figura de voz femenina al tipo del arco, Alexander pensó que ella era una unicornio ya que podía usar magia.

"Está bien." dijo la figura del arco. "Agradezco su comprensión. Creo que ahora es momento de mi presentación."

La figura se sacó el traje que cubría su cuerpo. Alexander se sorprendió, al igual que todos los demás, con lo que estaba viendo.

BGM: watch?v=k3r40NT6Edc (Champion Alder - Pokémon Black & White Music Extended)

"Qué… ¿Qué especie es?" preguntó Strike.

"Es la primera vez que veo a un poni como tú." dijo Iris Pride.

"También yo." dijo la Princesa Luna.

"Debo admitir que es la primera vez para mí también." dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Alexander comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de todos. Era una figura casi igual a un poni, pero no lo era. Tenía un físico un poco menor a Big Mac, pero no tenía nada que envidiarle. Podía tomar su arco con sus 'cascos' y en su lomo tenía una funda con flechas, y una especie de cuerda que tenía varios frascos pequeños de varios colores unidos a ella. Sus orejas eran un poco más grandes, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en diagonal arriba de su ojo izquierdo, y su mayor característica, era el color de su cuerpo.

"¿De qué te ríes Alexander?" preguntó Lauren.

"No es un poni." dijo Alexander. "Es una cebra."

Esto hizo que el tipo y su acompañante reaccionaran con algo de sorpresa. Los demás estaban algo confundidos.

"¿Una cebra?" preguntó Celestia.

"Así es." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "En Ponyville conozco a una, aunque en realidad vive en el bosque Everfree."

"No muchos conocen de mi especie." dijo la cebra. "Mi nombre es Grevy. Es un placer, Alianza Multespecie."

"¿Y quién es tu acompañante?" preguntó Alexander. Ahí notó que la figura que aún no se presentaba, al parecer estaba mirándolo desde hace un buen rato.

"Preferiría que Milady se presentara cuando estemos en un lugar seguro." dijo Grevy.

"¿Ustedes vienen del norte?" preguntó Duran.

"Así es." dijo la cebra. "Nos han buscado por días. Realmente son insistentes."

"Deben ser importantes si los están buscando con tanta intensidad." dijo el grifo.

"Es necesario que Milady esté en un lugar seguro." dijo Grevy. "Los enemigos que nos siguen no son poca cosa."

"Debemos hacer algo respecto a esos enemigos." dijo Celestia. "No podemos dejar que anden por ahí. Podrían atacar a ponis inocentes."

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Alexander. "Si no hacemos algo, puede que avancen o se comiencen a esparcir alrededor, causando problemas en todos lados.

Alexander en ese momento sintió nuevamente la sensación de peligro, y activó a Libra al instante.

BGM –OFF-

Un proyectil venía rápidamente en dirección al humano. Alexander logró verlo, y puso su escudo para protegerse. Celestia y Luna rápidamente activaron su magia sobre el objeto. Finalmente el proyectil chocó con Libra, golpeándolo con fuerza.

Alexander sintió como si algo lo hubiera chocado repentinamente, por lo que cayó al suelo.

"¡Alex!" gritó Meridia dirigiéndose de inmediato a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Dory.

"Si…" dijo Alexander. "Solo sentí como si algo me empujara…con fuerza." luego miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué fue lo que…?"

Alexander no terminó su frase, al ver que en el suelo, a pasos de él, había un palo, de considerable tamaño, y con una punta metálica.

"¡¿Eso era el proyectil?!"

"Así es." dijo Celestia. "Logramos reducir su velocidad cuando venía hacia ti."

"Casi perdemos la calma por un segundo." dijo Luna con un tono de preocupación.

"Gracias Princesas." dijo Alexander que seguía mirando el objeto del cual se protegió, y se acercó. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Una jabalina? ¿Una lanza grande?"

"De seguro fue lanzado por esos arcos gigantes que tienen." dijo Grevy. "No pueden moverse, pero cubren grandes distancias."

"¿Arcos gigantes?" preguntó Deirius.

Alexander en ese momento reaccionó. ¿Arcos gigantes? ¿Movimiento limitado? ¿Abarca grandes distancias? Lo que decía Grevy, era muy parecido un arma que conocía de Fire Emblem. Un arma muy molestosa en el juego…y peligrosa en la vida real.

"¿Balistas?" dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de todos. "¿TIENEN BALISTAS?"

"¿Balistas?" preguntó Celestia. Deirius también tomó nota mental del nombre.

"Son como las ballestas, pero mucho más grandes." explicaba Alexander. "Es artillería pesada, y sus proyectiles son altamente peligrosos." Alexander miró en la dirección en donde vino la jabalina. "Definitivamente no podemos dejar que avancen. Esas cosas podrían ser mortales si llegan a Canterlot."

"Ya escucharon." dijo Luna. "Hay que prepararse."

"¿Qué es lo que harán?" preguntó Grevy.

"Luchar." dijo Alexander.

"No podemos dejar que avancen más." dijo Celestia. "Hay que detenerlos aquí."

La cebra por un momento miró a su acompañante, y ella le asintió con la cabeza. Después miró a Alexander.

"Déjenme ayudarles."

Alexander comenzó a sonreír.

"Claro. Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida." luego miró a la acompañante. "Pero en cuanto a tu amiga…será mejor que se esconda."

"Me mantendré invisible, y los esperaré aquí." dijo ella.

"Excelente." dijo Alexander. "Sin embargo, tendremos que dividirnos."

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Grevy.

"Porque un grupo de soldados venía en esta dirección." dijo Alexander. "Sabemos que el enemigo tiene una forma segura para debilitar a la mayoría de los ponis. No podemos dejar que se acerquen a tu compañera."

"¿Cuál será el plan entonces?" preguntó Shade.

"Un grupo se quedará por los alrededores para lidiar con los soldados que vengan. El otro grupo irá a toda velocidad para luchar con los que están más adelante. Esa artillería pesada debe ser destruida." dijo Alexander.

"¿Y cómo dividiremos el grupo?" preguntó Luna.

Alexander por un momento observó a todos. Ya con una idea en mente.

"Los que se queden aquí, deben tomar ventaja del terreno, mientras que los que van a atacar al otro grupo de más adelante, deben ser rápidos, ya que si tienen balistas, es obvio que también tienen arqueros." luego Alexander comenzó a sonreír. "Muy bien. Nos dividiremos de la siguiente forma…"

.

.

.

.

"Recuerden: Ellos no deben salir con vida de aquí."

"Tenemos mayor ventaja. Será su perdición si nos acercamos a ellos, y si salen de la montaña…el grupo principal se encargará de ellos con las balistas."

"Sigan buscando."

Un grupo de soldados, siendo casi treinta, que incluía ponis con lanzas, otros con arcos, y otro grupo más de unicornios, estaban inspeccionando el área en el que antes estaba el grupo de Alexander, pues lograron ver un proyectil de sus balistas en un árbol.

"¡Aaaahh!"

BGM: watch?v=ysX_CvJdpuM (Training - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Todos reaccionaron. En segundos pudieron ver que uno de ellos, fue atacado con una flecha. El soldado atacado comenzó a temblar muy rápido.

"Lo olvidé." dijo el soldado que al parecer estaba a cargo. "Todos atentos. Uno de los dos ponis que buscamos es prácticamente un francotirador. Además es experto haciendo líquidos con diferentes efectos, y los usa con sus flechas."

Todos los soldados comenzaron a observar a su alrededor. En segundos, otro soldado fue atacado. Cuando los demás lo vieron, notaron que había rastros de agua en el piso.

"¿De dónde diablos nos atacan?" preguntó con enojo el soldado líder.

"¡Arriba!" gritó uno de los soldados del grupo. Todos miraron al cielo, y pudieron ver una especie de arco brillante, listo para disparar.

"¡Muévanse!"

El arco comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de flechas, que logró herir a algunos soldados. Los unicornios formaron escudos, protegiendo a los demás.

"¡Oooogghh!

Otro soldado cayó herido, por una flecha en su lomo. Luego, varios más comenzaron a ser atacados por más flechas. Uno por uno los soldados iban cayendo.

Finalmente, solo quedaban cinco soldados. Dos unicornios, dos arqueros, y el soldado líder que usaba una lanza.

"¡Donde…diablos….ESTAN!"

En segundos, su duda fue respondida.

"¡Estamos!"

"¡Aquí!"

Los soldados escucharon dos voces, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, lo único que sintieron fue un tremendo choque en sus cuerpos. Bantos y Deirius habían chocado con ellos a toda velocidad, mandando a volar a los cinco. Tres volaron en una dirección, y dos volaron en dirección opuesta, ya que el ausequino y el ciervo venían de direcciones contrarias.

"Buen trabajo." dijo Deirius, mientras los demás salían de sus escondites. "Todos fueron derrotados."

BGM –OFF-

Los que se quedaron en la montaña fueron Bantos, Deirius, Lilat, Strike, Lauren, Cré, y Grevy.

"Tu habilidad con el arco es impresionante, Grevy." dijo Golden Lilat mirando a la cebra.

"Así es. Tú eras el que estaba más lejos, sin embargo pudiste darles con tus flechas como si nada." dijo Strike sorprendida.

"Desde hace años que entreno en la maestría del arco." dijo la cebra. "Entrenamiento que fue posible gracias a Milady." luego Grevy miró a las aquaponis. "Ustedes también me sorprendieron, esos proyectiles sin duda a los enemigos le dolieron."

"Un pequeño truco que tenemos los aquaponis." dijo Lilat con una sonrisa.

"También estoy impresionado contigo, pequeña Cré."

La breezie hizo una pose de orgullo, mientras se ponía en el lomo de Grevy.

"No fue nada. Fue un placer ayudar."

"Solo espero que los demás estén bien." dijo Bantos.

El grupo en ese momento sintió un ruido, comenzando a mirar alrededor. Un unicornio de los que salieron volando aún estaba consciente, e hizo un hechizo al cielo.

"Malditos…" dijo el unicornio. "Pero ya verán…el grupo principal…ha sido avisado."

Un proyectil de Strike hizo que el unicornio callara, quedando inconsciente.

"¡Rayos!" dijo Strike. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Cré, Lauren." dijo Deirius de manera autoritaria. "Ustedes quédense para cuidar a la compañera de Grevy."

"También me quedaré." dijo la cebra.

"Muy bien." dijo Deirius. "El resto… ¡Nos moveremos! ¡Iremos a apoyarlos! Pero estén atentos a los proyectiles que pueda lanzar el enemigo." luego miró al frente. "Espero que Alexander, las Princesas y los demás estén bien."

.

.

.

.

"¡Señor! ¡Aviso de la tropa a la vista!"

"Algo salió mal… ¡Revisen los alrededores! Al parecer esos dos recibieron ayuda."

El grupo enemigo que estaba disparando hace unos momentos, comenzó a inspeccionar el área, ya que divisaron un hechizo de alerta por parte de uno de sus soldados que fue a buscar a los dos ponis.

"(Definitivamente recibieron ayuda…)" pensó la figura grande de dos patas. "(Retirarse para ellos no es opción. Serían blanco fácil para las balistas. Por lo que…)"

"¡Hay ponis acercándose desde el cielo!"

"¡También por tierra!"

La figura de dos patas se levantó, comenzó a reír, y agarró un martillo de considerable tamaño.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡La única opción que tienen es avanzar! ¡Prepárense para luchar!"

BGM: watch?v=IVNub5ztLvs (Destiny (Ablaze) - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Desde el otro extremo, el otro grupo de la Alianza venía a gran velocidad. Warm Shade, Iris Pride y Celestia venían desde la izquierda.

Duran y la Princesa Luna venían desde la derecha.

En tierra estaban Alexander, Meridia, Nakama y Clover. Todos listos para luchar. Nich y Dory estaban acompañando a Alexander.

"¡Eviten los proyectiles a toda costa!" gritó Shade que estaba volando.

"¡También hay que encargarse inmediatamente de los soldados!" gritó Pride que estaba a su lado.

"¡Comenzaré a distraerlos!" gritó Celestia.

Del otro lado, Duran y Luna estaban ambos sonriendo.

"¡Los enemigos de nuestro lado son la prioridad!" gritó Luna.

"Entendido." dijo Duran, y ambos comenzaron a bajar.

Un grupo de arqueros de inmediato comenzó a dispararle al grupo. Shade, Pride y Celestia pudieron esquivar sin problemas. Incluso se movían tan rápido que los arqueros tenían problemas apuntando. Con Duran y Luna, fue prácticamente lo mismo.

"¡Clover!" gritó Alexander. "¡Dispara para distraer, y bloquea los ataques que les hagan a ustedes también!"

"¡Muy bien!"

"¡Nakama! ¡Apoya a Clover cuando se acerquen al enemigo!"

"¡Está bien, Sir Alexander!"

"¿Lista Mery?" dijo Alexander.

"¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?" preguntó la aracnoponi.

"Es la única manera de acercarme." dijo Alexander. "Incluso si se ve algo extraño."

Meridia comenzó a sonreírle a su Amo.

"No hagas nada estúpido, o Fluttershy lo lamentará."

"No te preocupes, no lo haré."

Alexander procedió a realizar algo inesperado: Dejó que Meridia comenzara a cargarlo con sus patas delanteras, y ella rápidamente aumentó la velocidad, ya que en terreno abierto es donde puede moverse más rápido con sus patas laterales. Alexander estaba preparando a Fortia. Dory iba volando con ellos, y Nich estaba sujeto a Alexander.

En segundos, Meridia llegó al lugar donde estaban los enemigos.

"¡A ver cómo les sabe esto!" gritó Alexander, y con Fortia, lanzó un proyectil generado con su magia breezie. Dicho proyectil era más grande que los que usualmente genera, y llegó directo a la zona central de los enemigos, mandando a volar a varios, y cumpliendo el propósito principal: Dejar inutilizable una de las balistas que había allí.

"¡Te encargo a Nich!" dijo Alexander.

Meridia se detuvo, Alexander se bajó, y comenzó de inmediato el ataque.

"¡Ataquen al enemigo!" gritó uno de los soldados, pero de inmediato un rayo de magia por parte de Clover lo silenció. Celestia se acercó y comenzó a disparar rayos de magia al mismo tiempo que volaba alrededor del grupo enemigo.

"¡Arqueros!" gritó la figura de dos patas. Los arqueros se prepararon para disparar nuevamente, pero…

*SLASH*

*SLASH*

*SLASH*

El primer grupo de arqueros cayó de inmediato, con heridas notorias en su lomo y pecho.

"Princesa, le encargo el otro grupo." dijo Duran con una sonrisa mientras comenzó a volar hacia una de las balistas.

"No hay problema." dijo Luna con una sonrisa igual a la de su compañero. De inmediato con su magia mandó a volar a varios, y con su arma alternaba entre derrotar soldados, y dañar las balistas que tenía cerca.

Una cantidad de flechas iba en dirección al frente, pero Clover formó un escudo lo suficientemente poderoso como para bloquearlas.

"¡Nakama!" gritó la campeona.

"No se preocupe Lady Clover." dijo el mirmidón. "Yo me encargo."

Nakama comenzó a correr más rápido, teniendo su espada a su lado con magia. Se acercó al grupo de arqueros que estaba disparándole, y a una velocidad alarmante, cortó a todos, haciendo que cayeran al suelo inconscientes.

"¡AAAARRHHGG!"

"¡Pero…c-comoaaAAAAGGHH!"

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SON MUCHOS MENOS QUE NOSOTROS! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?!"

Meridia seguía corriendo a toda velocidad, y sorprendía a todo enemigo que se le cruzara con un rápido corte, que ellos ni siquiera tenían tiempo de reaccionar.

"(¡Yo también puedo ayudar!)" pensó Nich. Comenzó a generar energía en su boca, para luego disparar un rayo oscuro a un grupo de arqueros que iban a dispararle a Pride y a Shade. Luego de temblar por unos segundos, los arqueros cayeron al suelo.

Shade y Pride estaban volando a gran velocidad, confundiendo a los soldados que estaban tratando de defenderse, sin resultado. Uno a uno fueron cayendo. Iris Pride pasaba rápidamente hiriendo a un soldado tras otro con Hura, mientras que Shade hacía lo mismo con su lanza, logrando derrotar a todo el grupo de su sector.

"(¡Alex!)" dijo Dory mentalmente para llamar la atención de su dueño. "(¡Más adelante!)"

"(Si…lo veo.)" respondió mentalmente el humano, al estar corriendo en dirección a la gran figura que tenía el martillo, y al igual que Grevy junto con su acompañante, tenía un traje y capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo. Alexander admitió que era muy grande, y el tamaño de ese martillo era peligroso.

"¡Tú! ¡Sabandija!" dijo la figura. "¡Ven aquí para que te aplaste con mi martillo!"

Alexander no se molestó en responder, y fue Dory la que respondió con una bola de energía.

La figura usó su martillo para bloquear el ataque, pero no pudo ver a Duran, que se acercó lo suficiente como para usar sus garras.

*SLASH*

El ataque del grifo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el traje de la figura.

Fue en ese instante, en el que Alexander, Duran y Dory se dieron cuenta de qué criatura era la figura.

"¡Miserable grifo!" dijo la criatura que tenía visible en su pecho los cortes que le provocó Duran.

"¿Pero qué-" Duran, de la confusión que tuvo al ver que no lo dañó seriamente, no pudo evitar el golpe del martillo de la criatura. Se cubrió con sus alas, pero de todas maneras salió volando un par de metros.

"¡Duran!" gritó Alexander, que en un pequeño ataque de ira, logró acercarse hasta la criatura.

"¡Tú sigues!" El martillo cargó hacia Alexander, pero usó a Libra para bloquear el golpe. Alexander sintió una presión tras dicho golpe, sintiendo algo de dolor en su cuerpo, pero de todas maneras continuó avanzando, y logró golpear a la criatura con Fortia, en uno de sus brazos. En ese momento Alexander pudo ver lo mismo que vio en Pointy Sharp y en Chivalry Dormus: Una herida purpura brillante.

"¡Aaaah!" la criatura gritó con algo de dolor. "Con un demonio…creo que los he subestimado…"

Alexander miró a la criatura que tenía frente a sus ojos: Corpulento, muy alto, con músculos notables, cola mediana, tenía casi la forma de un hombre humano, excepto por su cara, que era la de un toro.

Era un minotauro. Uno de color completamente oscuro, casi llegando al negro. A diferencia de Iron Will, el tamaño de las piernas de este minotauro eran acorde a su tamaño.

BGM –OFF-

El minotauro pudo ver que otro grupo de ponis y seres venía, posiblemente para ayudar a los seres que están con el ser de dos patas que acaba de atacarlo. Los demás que estaban en el área también se estaban acercando.

"¡Recordaré tu cara!" dijo el minotauro con ira. "¡La de todos ustedes!" el minotauro sacó un pequeño cristal de una especie de cinturón que llevaba puesto. Alexander notó que el minotauro con su mano rompió dicho cristal, y una esfera purpura rodeó a la criatura de inmediato, y en segundos…desapareció.

"¡Duran!" Alexander corrió hasta el grifo, que ya se estaba levantando.

"Maldita sea…" dijo el grifo. "Me confié demasiado."

"¿Cómo están tus alas?" preguntó Alexander, y para su sorpresa, las alas de Duran estaban en perfectas condiciones.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Mis alas están recubiertas de coelum." dijo Duran. "Ese golpe solo me empujo…con mucha fuerza."

"¿Y cómo es que tus alas están recubiertas con un metal y las puedes mover libremente?"

"Una historia no muy bonita." respondió Duran. "Tal vez para otro día."

Alexander asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a mirar alrededor. Los soldados fueron derrotados en su totalidad, ninguno de sus amigos salió herido, para su alivio. Las balistas fueron destruidas, y ya no había peligro alguno.

"¡Alexander!"

"¡Alex!"

"¡Sir Alexander!"

Todos llegaron hasta el humano, quien comenzó a sonreír mientras miraba a todos.

"Buen trabajo chicos." luego miró en la dirección en que venían los demás. "Será mejor volver a buscar a Grevy junto a su compañera, y después volver a Canterlot."

.

.

.

.

Han pasado un par de horas desde el combate que Alexander y los demás tuvieron en las montañas. Todos volvieron al área en donde estaban Grevy con su acompañante, y todos juntos volvieron a Canterlot. No estaban tan lejos después de todo, y el grupo se dirigió al castillo de inmediato, ya que Galaxia y los demás debían saber de esto. Además el grupo quería saber porque ambos nuevos integrantes son tan importantes.

 ***Entiendo. ¿Y están seguros de que ese ser era un minotauro?***

"Completamente seguro." dijo Alexander.

"Era un minotauro." dijo Duran.

Galaxia se puso a pensar por un momento, mientras miraba una ventana.

 ***Los minotauros viven en territorios muy alejados de Equestria, y generalmente no muestran interés en asuntos que no sean de su raza. No entiendo como Holocaust consiguió la ayuda de uno***

"No es la primera vez que veo a un minotauro, pero definitivamente es la primera vez que veo a uno violento." dijo Alexander.

"Alexander." dijo Duran. ¿Qué pasó allí afuera? ¿Cómo es que mis garras no le afectaron en lo más mínimo?"

Alexander miró a su compañero con seriedad.

"Ese minotauro es como Chivalry Dormus. Tiene energía oscura en su interior. Lo pude comprobar cuando lo herí con Fortia."

"La única manera de acabar con él, es usando armas hechas con herba." agrego Deirius. Duran entendió este nuevo detalle, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Supongo que Duran pudo acercársele por el efecto del amuleto." dijo Celestia. "De otra manera, se hubiera debilitado al estar cerca de él."

"¿Eso quiere decir que ese minotauro era un campeón de Holocaust?" preguntó Luna.

"No lo creo." dijo Alexander. "Y no creo que hubiera sido necesario el amuleto. Pointy Sharp, compañero de Chivalry, también tenía magia oscura en su interior, pero era solamente un ayudante de mayor rango. Ese minotauro no irradiaba un aura oscura como Chivalry. Tal vez solo sea como Pointy Sharp, y tenga más fuerza debido a la magia negra."

"Era de esperarse…nuestros enemigos también se están volviendo más fuertes. Hay que estar atentos." dijo Celestia.

Galaxia asintió con la cabeza, y luego comenzó a caminar hasta los dos equinos que vinieron con la Alianza.

 ***Tú debes ser Grevy. Alexander me contó que eres una Cebra***

"Así es, Lady Galaxia." dijo Grevy haciendo una reverencia. "Mi especie proviene del oeste, de tierras ajenas y lejanas a Equestria."

 ***Debo admitir que es extraño ver a una Cebra por estos territorios*** dijo Galaxia. ***¿Puedo saber la razón?***

"Él es mi siervo."

Todos miraron a la otra poni que había respondido, y que seguía encapuchada. Luego dicha poni comenzó a mirar a Alexander…otra vez. Alexander volvió a ver el detalle de que ella era más alta, casi del tamaño de Celestia y Luna. También, como la situación ya era más tranquila, notó que su cuerno era más grande que el de los unicornios comunes.

"Creo que ahora si puedes presentarte ante nosotros." dijo Celestia.

La poni entonces soltó una ligera risa, confundiendo a varios.

"¿Tanto ha cambiado mi voz en estos tres años Celestia?" Esto hizo que Celestia y Luna se miraran una a la otra confundidas.

La poni se quitó el traje, revelando por fin su apariencia. Galaxia comenzó a sonreír, mientras que Celestia y Luna, al igual que el resto, quedaron sorprendidas. Alexander y Shade tuvieron una expresión que indicaba más confusión que sorpresa.

La poni, como ya había visto Alexander, era casi del mismo tamaño que Celestia. Su pelaje era de un rosado parecido al de Pinkie Pie, pero un poco más pálido. Su crin y cola eran largas, y tenían un efecto parecido al de Galaxia, ya que eran de un color rosado pero más intenso. Sin embargo, en las puntas, que terminaban en ondulaciones, se podía ver un color púrpura que se mezclaba con el rosado, y se podían ver pequeños puntos blancos, muy parecidos a los que tiene Celestia en el futuro, pero no tenía el efecto de ondear sin haber viento. Tenía decoraciones celestes con un corazón amarillo en el centro en su cuerpo, específicamente en sus patas, en su pecho, y en su cabeza, justo debajo de su cuerno. Finalmente tenía una Cutie Mark de un copo de nieve muy detallado, como en los dibujos de arte, y tenía una pequeña corona celeste.

Además de todas estas características, Alexander y Shade notaron un detalle que solamente ellos podrían saber. Esta unicornio parecía tener cierto parentesco con una poni que han visto antes.

 ***Vaya. Esto realmente es una sorpresa*** dijo Galaxia, que seguía sonriendo. Varios miembros de la Alianza al parecer reconocieron a la unicornio, porque hicieron una reverencia.

"No hay necesidad de hacer reverencia, Alianza Multiespecie." dijo la unicornio, caminando hacia el grupo. "Ustedes nos ayudaron, y tienen nuestro más profundo agradecimiento."

"Ahora entiendo el motivo de querer presentarse en un lugar seguro." dijo Deirius.

"Ya sabía que serían importantes…pero realmente no esperaba esto." dijo Duran, que estaba sorprendido.

"Ha pasado un tiempo…Celestia, Luna." dijo la unicornio mirando a ambas Princesas.

"Si no pudimos identificar tu voz, entonces tienes razón. Ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestra última junta." dijo Luna con una sonrisa, y se acercó para abrazar a la unicornio.

Celestia procedió a hacer lo mismo que su hermana, abrazando a la unicornio, y luego se alejó gentilmente.

"Es un placer verte otra vez…Amore."

"¿Amore?" dijeron a modo de pregunta Alexander y Shade. Duran levantó una ceja, sorprendiéndole el hecho de que ambos no supieran quién era ella.

Amore se acercó hasta el humano y el changeling.

"Es un placer conocerlos finalmente…Alexander Woodgate y Warm Shade." luego hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Habitantes de la futura Equestria."

Esto último hizo que Alexander y Shade se pusieran nerviosos por un momento, y aquellos que ya sabían de esto, quedaron sorprendidos de que Amore lo supiera.

"¿Futura Equestria?" preguntó Duran. "¿A qué se refiere?"

"Duran." dijo Deirius. "Esto es información delicada. Te lo diremos, pero es importante que no se lo digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu superior, ni a nadie de Acero Carmesí."

"…Muy bien." dijo el grifo, sin alterar su expresión seria.

"Alexander y Warm Shade…vienen del futuro." dijo Celestia. Duran inmediatamente puso una expresión mixta de confusión y sorpresa.

"… ¿Qué?"

"Tal como lo oyes." dijo Luna. "Alexander Woodgate y Warm Shade provienen de una Equestria futura. Ambos son de especies que aún ni siquiera existen en esta época."

Duran no era el único sorprendido. Grevy también parecía estar en las mismas condiciones, pero no tanto, considerando que es siervo de Amore.

"¿Y…ustedes…ya sabían de esto?" preguntó con dificultad el grifo, mientras miraba a los demás.

"Así es." dijo Strike. "Alexander y Shade nos contaron."

"Apreciamos mucho que hayan tenido el valor y la confianza para decirnos." dijo Lilat.

"Créeme Duran. Yo también tuve que lidiar con ese detalle por un momento." dijo Iris Pride con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

"Ya sean de esta época o del futuro…Sir Alexander y Sir Warm Shade han obtenido el respeto de muchos, incluyendo el nuestro."

"Ambos son mucho más nobles que muchos ponis de esta época." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa.

Duran finalmente miró a Alexander y a Shade por unos segundos, antes de hablar.

"… ¿Qué acaso ustedes nacieron bajo una estrella mágica o algo así?"

"Sinceramente Duran…es una larga historia." dijo Alexander.

"Pero es mejor que lo sepas ahora, que en otro momento." dijo Shade.

"Y tu futuro… ¿Es pacífico?" preguntó Duran.

"La mayor parte del tiempo." dijo Alexander.

"Lo que es seguro, es que nadie intenta matarse con armas, como en esta época." agregó Shade.

"…" Duran quedó pensativo, hasta que volvió a hablar.

"Ahora puedo entender porque tu estilo de pelea es tan tranquilo…tan pacífico."

"Defender y defenderse." dijo Alexander. "Bajo ese principio me enseñaron a luchar."

"…Un excelente principio de combate." dijo con una sonrisa Duran, para luego volver con los demás miembros.

"Bueno…es hora de volver al tema principal." dijo Alexander, mirando a Amore. "¿Cómo es que sabe de nuestra situación?"

"Permíteme presentarme primero." dijo Amore con una sonrisa. "Aunque cuando lo escuchen, estoy segura de que ambos se volverán a sorprender."

"¿Amore? ¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Celestia.

La unicornio comenzó a reír ligeramente mientras miraba a Celestia, y luego miró al humano y al changeling.

"Yo soy la Princesa Amore, y soy la Gobernante del Imperio de Cristal."

"…"

"…"

Alexander y Shade se quedaron sin palabras. Tenían sus ojos abiertos como nunca, pero sus bocas estaban cerradas.

"(¿Alex?)" preguntó mentalmente Dory a dueño Alexander.

"(¿Warmy?)" preguntó mentalmente Nich a su dueño Shade.

Luego de varios segundos, por fin reaccionaron.

"Shade…" dijo Alexander mirando a su amigo. "¿Notaste algo cuando la viste por primera vez?" preguntó Alexander.

"Sí…y creo saber a qué te refieres." respondió Shade, que también miraba a su amigo.

Luego ambos miraron una vez más a Amore.

"Un placer conocerla, Princesa Amore." dijo Shade.

"Sí que nos sorprendió, y para ser honestos…nos recuerda a una poni que conocemos y que es de nuestra época." dijo Alexander.

 ***Creo que es momento de hablar del problema principal*** dijo Galaxia, llamando la atención de todos. Acto seguido miró a la Princesa Amore. ***¿Por qué no estás en el Imperio de Cristal? ¿Por qué escapaste con tu siervo, y son buscados con tal intensidad por los esbirros de Holocaust?***

Amore puso una expresión de tristeza y bajo la cabeza. Grevy se puso a su lado de inmediato.

"No tuvimos opción." dijo Amore. "El Imperio de Cristal fue invadido por los soldados del brujo…de Holocaust." Esto sorprendió a todos, pero más a las Princesas, y a Galaxia.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Celestia. "El Imperio de Cristal es uno de los aliados más poderosos de Equestria."

"Fuimos derrotados fácilmente." dijo Amore. "El líder y responsable del ataque, junto con todos los soldados, podían hacer que todos se debilitaran cuando se acercaban."

"Los orbes de magia negra…" dijo Deirius con algo de enojo.

"Además, tenían unas criaturas que nunca habíamos visto." dijo la Princesa del Imperio. "Eran capaces de provocar toda clase de visiones que asustaban a nuestras fuerzas."

"¿Visiones?" preguntó Alexander. "¿Algo como las ilusiones?"

"Exacto." dijo Amore. "Visiones que en realidad eran falsas, pero que engañaron la vista de muchos en el Imperio."

"¿Cómo eran estas criaturas?" preguntó Shade.

"…" Amore miró a Shade, específicamente a Nich.

"Tenían los mismos colores que tu mascota, pero eran más grandes, y caminaban en dos patas."

"Q… ¡¿Qué?!" Shade de inmediato se alteró.

"Recuerda que Nich es originario del Bosque Pixiv." dijo Cré. "Es posible que hayan capturado criaturas de allí…y si lo hicieron, es un acto imperdonable."

"Además concuerda con los poderes de Nich." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo al grupo. "Oh. Planeábamos decirles esto al terminar la pelea de la montaña. Lo que Nich hace realmente no es transformarse literalmente, sino que provoca la ilusión de ser eso."

"Además, también puede provocar ilusiones en el ambiente." agregó Shade. "Pero también puede atacar."

"Wow…" fue la reacción de varios, mientras Nich sonreía de manera un tanto burlesca y con los ojos cerrados.

"Les íbamos a decir después…pero la situación se puso mucho más seria de lo que pensé." dijo Alexander volviendo a enfocarse en la Princesa del Imperio.

"Las criaturas parecían tener una especie de collar negro. Pudimos ver que sus ojos eran completamente purpuras." dijo Amore.

Alexander comenzó a analizar las posibilidades. Conocer de la ficción le ayudó un poco a formar una posibilidad.

"Tal vez…están siendo controlados." dijo el humano.

"Es posible." dijo Deirius, para luego mirar a Cré. "¿Las criaturas del Bosque Pixiv son en su mayoría pacíficas?"

Cré asintió con la cabeza. "Nunca han sido agresivas."

"Fue una completa derrota." dijo Amore. "Además el que los mandaba…era un minotauro." Esto hizo que Alexander reaccionara.

"Nos topamos con un minotauro durante el ataque de hace unas horas." dijo Alexander. "¿Habrá sido el mismo?"

"El que vimos nosotros era de color café." dijo Grevy.

"El que nosotros vimos era casi de color negro…" dijo Alexander. "Tienen a más de uno."

"Pero… ¿Cómo lograste escapar Amore?" preguntó Celestia con mucha preocupación.

"…" Amore se puso más triste, al parecer recordando la razón.

"Recibimos ayuda del gremio de Acero Carmesí." fue la respuesta de la Princesa.

Duran inmediatamente se acercó hasta Amore.

"¿Acero Carmesí? ¿Está completamente segura Princesa Amore?"

La unicornio miró a Duran y comenzó a sonreír levemente.

"Tú debes ser Duran." dijo ella. "Tu superior me habló de ti antes de escapar. De hecho me recomendó buscarte."

"Pero…no tiene sentido." dijo Duran. "Si ustedes dos eran los prófugos que el enemigo buscaba, y que mi superior me mandó a investigar, entonces… ¿Cómo fue que yo no estuve en el momento que el gremio de Acero Carmesí le ayudó a escapar?"

"Déjame explicarte: Yo desaparecí por varios días tras la caída del Imperio." dijo Amore. "Me escondí junto con mi siervo Grevy, mientras nos movíamos de manera lenta pero segura. En ese momento tu superior, Fimbul el Carmesí, sospechó de la actividad inusual en el Imperio, que ya estaba conquistado en esos momentos, y sospechando que tal vez me hubiera ocurrido algo, te mandó a ti a investigar al sur, ya que era mi única opción como ruta de escape. Esto lo sé porque me lo dijo mientras me ayudaba a escapar."

"Diablos…si tan solo hubiéramos sabido antes…" dijo Duran con enojo.

"Pero un día, el enemigo logró encontrarnos, y para nuestra suerte el gremio estaba muy cerca. Ellos nos ayudaron, nos defendieron y nos dieron el impulso para poder escapar."

"… ¿Qué pasó con ellos?" preguntó Duran, con los ojos cerrados y bajando un poco su cabeza.

"…No lo sé Duran, y realmente lo siento. No puedo darte una respuesta que no es verdadera." dijo Amore con pocos ánimos. "Pero el ayudarme fue algo en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo."

"Creo que entiendo lo que ocurrió después." dijo Alexander, que estuvo atento a todo el relato. "Seguiste tu camino al sur junto con Grevy, y el enemigo comenzó a mandar más de sus esbirros para capturarte. Así fue como Duran se encontró con ese grupo de soldados que tuvimos que enfrentar en Hoofsteps. Finalmente ocurrió el hecho de hoy, en las montañas."

Amore asintió con la cabeza. "Así es. Mi única esperanza era pedirles ayuda. Supimos de las hazañas de la Alianza Multiespecie, y supe que necesitábamos de su ayuda una vez que escapamos del Imperio."

"Mi superior…" dijo Duran de manera autoritaria. "Mi superior le dijo que me buscara…porque él sabía que yo también la protegería, y buscaría la manera de ayudarle a recuperar el Imperio de Cristal." Ante esto, todos comenzaron a sonreír.

Duran se puso al frente de Amore, e hizo una reverencia.

"Su causa es ahora mi causa. Mi vida ahora le pertenece, Princesa Amore."

"Duran…" dijo la Princesa con un toque de esperanza en su voz, y comenzó a acercarse al grifo.

"Lo siento Alexander." dijo el grifo. "Pero el gremio puso sus esperanzas en mí, para proteger y ayudar a la Princesa Amore."

Todos miraron a Alexander con nerviosismo. Esto significaba que Duran ya no seguiría en el equipo, pero…

"¿Sabes? Nadie te ha dicho que debes hacerlo tú solo." fue lo que dijo el humano. Duran se sorprendió, así como la Princesa Amore y Grevy.

"Bueno…ya oyeron a la Princesa Amore." dijo Alexander con mucha confianza, y llamando la atención de todos. "Ya sabemos cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento."

"No podemos dejar las cosas como están." dijo Luna. "El Imperio de Cristal debe ser recuperado. Muchos ponis viven allí, y no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada."

"Alexander dijo que es posible que los tres objetos restantes sean campeones como Chivalry." dijo Celestia con voz autoritaria. "Eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad de que quien esté ahora controlando el Imperio, sea uno de ellos."

"E incluso si no fuera el caso." volvió a hablar Alexander. "Estoy seguro que hay ponis sufriendo en estos momentos. Como ya dijeron las Princesas... ¡No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados!"

"Alexander…" dijo el grifo en voz baja, y luego comenzó a sonreír. "Gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias."

"Somos tus amigos Duran." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo nuevamente al grifo. "Estamos para ayudar. No lo olvides."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, dando a entender que ya todo estaba dicho.

"Duran." dijo Bantos. "Déjame ver tus garras. La Gobernante de Síscéal fue tan amable como para darme parte de sus reservas de herba para la causa, y estoy seguro que quieres ver otra vez a ese minotauro."

Duran comenzó a sonreír aún más, mostrando una de sus garras.

"Será un placer."

"…" Alexander estaba pensando, y Galaxia, Celestia, Luna y Amore lo notaron.

"No quiero sonar como alguien insistente…" dijo Alexander. "Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta." esto lo dijo mientras miraba a la Princesa Amore.

"Es cierto." respondió ella. "Por ahora no puedo darte los detalles, pero la razón por la cual conozco de ti y Shade…es por el poder del Corazón de Cristal."

"¿El poder del Corazón de Cristal?" preguntó Alexander.

"Sinceramente no sabía que tuviera un poder como ese." dijo Warm Shade. Esto llamó la curiosidad de aquellos que entendieron algo con eso.

"¿Ya sabían del Corazón de Cristal?" preguntó Celestia.

"Así es." respondió Alexander. "Principalmente porque visitamos el Imperio de Cristal una vez."

"¿Eso quiere decir que todavía está el Imperio en el futuro?" preguntó Luna con una sonrisa. Alexander solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Amore." dijo Alexander, dirigiendo su mirada a la unicornio. "¿De verdad no sabes que fue del gremio de Acero Carmesí?"

"La lucha en la que me protegieron se llevó a cabo a las afueras del gremio." dijo Amore con pena.

"Eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad de que estén como prisioneros en su mismo hogar." dijo Alexander. Esto llamó de inmediato la atención de Duran.

"Queriendo decir que es posible que sigan con vida." dijo el grifo.

"Duran. Si tus compañeros y tu superior siguen con vida, los ayudaremos. Tienes mi palabra." dijo Alexander con autoridad. "Además, si queremos recuperar el Imperio de Cristal, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible."

 ***Quiero que hoy descansen*** dijo Galaxia. ***Me apena tener que hacer que mañana comiencen, pero ustedes deben descansar*** Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. ***Ya tuvieron suficiente con la batalla y el camino de vuelta a Canterlot caminando. Descansen y prepárense para partir mañana***

"Acompáñame Duran." dijo Bantos con una sonrisa. "Tenemos armas que forjar." el grifo no dudo ni por un segundo, y comenzó a seguir a Bantos, mientras salían del salón del trono.

"Lilat." dijo Strike de manera amistosa. "Practiquemos un rato. Hace tiempo que no tenemos un duelo."

"Realmente estás ansiosa." dijo Lilat con un aire juguetón. "Está bien. También extraño nuestros duelos." Ahora ellas abandonaron el lugar.

"Nakama, Shade, Pride." dijo Deirius. "¿M acompañarían al campo de entrenamiento? Quiero ver cuáles son sus límites."

"Seguro." dijo el changeling. "Después de todo, hay alguien a quien debo alcanzar." esto lo dijo mirando a su amigo Alexander.

"Claro." dijo Nakama. "Estaría encantado. Chocar armas con ustedes siempre es un honor y una chance de mejorar."

"Espero que no se lo tomen a la ligera conmigo por ser yegua." dijo Iris con una sonrisa. "Ya saben de lo que soy capaz."

Los cuatro comenzaron a salir del lugar.

"¿Quieres ir de compras a la zona de Unicornia?" le preguntó Lauren a Cré. Esta reaccionó con felicidad.

"¡Estaría encantada!" dicho esto, ambas salieron del lugar.

Los únicos que todavía estaban en el lugar eran Alexander, Meridia, Celestia, Luna, Clover, Grevy, Amore y Galaxia.

"Debo pedir que me disculpen." dijo Clover Clever. "Iré con mi maestro. Quiero entrenar con él…y también quiero ver cómo está la pequeña Sunrise."

"Salúdala de mi parte por favor." dijo Alexander mientras veía como Clover se iba.

"Milady." dijo Grevy mirando a la Princesa del Imperio. "Es mejor que descanse. Mañana será un largo día."

"Es cierto." dijo Amore. "Una nueva luz de esperanza ilumina nuestro camino, y debo estar preparada para volver al Imperio, con mis ciudadanos."

"Te ayudaremos en todo lo posible, Amore." dijo Alexander. "Concuerdo con Grevy. Ambos deben descansar."

"Te guiaremos a tu habitación." dijo Luna.

"Después de todo, no creo que recuerdes todo el castillo." dijo Celestia soltando una pequeña risa al final.

"Estaría agradecida." dijo Amore, y con esto, los cuatro salieron de la sala.

"Bueno…eso fue rápido." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. Ahora solo estaban él, Meridia y Galaxia.

Alexander miró a Galaxia con una sonrisa más tierna.

"Muchas gracias. Realmente lo necesitaba, y creo que sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando" Galaxia con esto comenzó a sonreírle, también de manera más tierna.

 ***No hay de qué. Fue idea de Luna el hacerlo. Tanto ella como Celestia saben que lo que estás haciendo requiere de mucha fuerza de voluntad*** Meridia miró por un momento a su Amo, confundida de principio a fin.

"Un gran favor que me hicieron." dijo Alexander como respuesta mirando a su sierva. "Aún estamos a la mitad del día, pero tomaré el consejo e iremos a descansar Galaxia."

 ***Créeme Alexander. Necesitaran energía para mañana*** dijo la Reina. ***Llegar hasta el Imperio de Cristal no será fácil. Varios días de distancia lo separan de Canterlot***

"Entonces necesitaremos provisiones extra." dijo Alexander. "Y más amuletos. De verdad espero que los compañeros de Duran estén con vida…"

Meridia tomó una de las manos de Alexander con sus cascos delanteros.

"Ten fe en que lo están. Sabes que nosotros daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, y siempre lo haremos."

Alexander asintió con la cabeza. "Tienes razón Mery." luego miró a Galaxia. "Solo faltan tres objetos Galaxia. ¿De verdad has mejorado tanto?"

 ***Gracias a sus esfuerzos, sí*** dijo Galaxia con una sonrisa. ***Esto es totalmente aparte, pero tengo curiosidad sobre los materiales de tu arma***

"¿Fortia?" dijo Alexander sacando su arma. Meridia comenzó a ver el arma, esta vez admirándola. "Al igual que Celestia y Luna…tienes un buen ojo para estas cosas."

 ***Meridia. Te pido que esto no lo sepan los demás miembros por favor*** Meridia asintió con la cabeza. Luego Galaxia miró al humano. **"Tu arma está hecha de solaris, lunaria, herba y coelum. ¿Verdad?***

Alexander asintió con la cabeza nuevamente "Después de un poco más de cien años desde ahora, algún poni, probablemente herrero, intentará mezclar los cuatro materiales, y dará origen a un metal que en mi época se le conoce como 'harmonium'."

"Debo admitir que tu arma es realmente poderosa." dijo Meridia sorprendida. "Tiene mezclado los cuatro metales más útiles y poderosos de Equestria."

 ***Comienzo a entender porque te ha dado fuerzas*** dijo Galaxia, llamando la atención del humano y la aracnoponi.

"¿Fuerzas?" dijo Alexander, y recordó algo que le dijo el aprendiz de Gaius. "Recuerdo que el aprendiz del herrero que me hizo mi arma, me dijo que herba podía aumentar o disminuir sus capacidades, dependiendo del portador."

 ***Tu herrero y su aprendiz son sabios entonces*** dijo Galaxia. ***¿De casualidad tu arma comenzó a brillar cuando la tomaste por primera vez?***

Alexander comenzó a recordar el día en que obtuvo a Fortia. Efectivamente, cuando tomó su arma, esta comenzó a brillar.

"¿Cómo supiste eso?" preguntó él.

 ***No muchos conocen los efectos únicos que producen los cuatro metales que tiene tu arma*** comenzó a decir Galaxia. ***Solaris y lunaria proporcionan durabilidad y fuerza extra mientras se estén usando durante el día y la noche respectivamente. Eso quiere decir que tu arma siempre tendrá dicha durabilidad y fuerza extra. Lo que dijo el aprendiz de tu herrero es correcto: Herba, al ser creado por la naturaleza, puede ver, al igual que la magia breezie, el corazón de su portador, y si dicho portador es de buen corazón y con ideales nobles, herba tendrá su máxima capacidad. Si su portador es deshonesto y ruin, herba será peor que los metales básicos. Finalmente, coelum tiene la característica de hacer que el arma o armadura sea extremadamente ligera***

Galaxia miró el arma de Alexander una vez más.

 ***Tu arma está bendecida con la fuerza del día y la noche, la capacidad máxima de herba, y estoy segura de que la parte de coelum hace que tu arma sea extremadamente liviana***

"Ahora que lo mencionas...Fortia ES un arma liviana." dijo Alexander mientras hacía un movimiento ofensivo, y cuando lo hizo, se pudo ver por un instante un rastro brillante dejado por el arma.

"No sabía que tu arma fuera…tan poderosa." dijo Meridia con asombro. "Con esa descripción, parece un arma sagrada."

"No voy a mentir. ES poderosa." dijo Alexander. "Pero prometí que solo sería usada para defenderme y para defender a otros."

 ***Ya no seguiré ocupando parte de tu tiempo Alexander*** dijo Galaxia mientras comenzaba a caminar a su cámara. ***Espero que tú y Meridia descansen. Mañana partirán temprano***

"Adiós Galaxia." dijo Alexander despidiéndose con su mano izquierda.

"Hasta mañana, Reina Galaxia." dijo Meridia haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para luego seguir a su amo.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=xqt5uqOCf3o (The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Alexander siguió el consejo de la Reina, y se fue a su habitación a descansar. Dory estaba en una de las ventanas, disfrutando la iluminación del sol, y divirtiéndose al ver a todos los ponis más abajo en las calles.

Alexander estaba acostado, y estaba apoyando su cabeza y parte de su espalda en el pecho de Meridia. Ella estaba sentada atrás de él, y estaba jugando con los cabellos del humano.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que pudimos estar así." dijo Meridia.

"Veo que alguien sigue recordando ese día en la carpa." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

"¡Hey! Ese fue un día importante." dijo ella con una expresión de ligera molestia, pero con claras intenciones de broma. "Ese día te conté mi historia. Solamente a ti te la he contado."

"Y agradezco la confianza que tuviste en mí." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "También agradezco que en momentos como este cuando estamos solos, actúes como siempre."

"Veo que alguien se encariño con mi actitud." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Bueno, admito que es cierto." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo por un momento a la aracnoponi. "Cuando te conocí, no estabas en las mejores condiciones… ¡Y mírate ahora! Eres una gran compañera, actitud atrevida y juguetona, y nadie puede negar que tienes mucha fuerza. Para rematar, te convertiste en mi sierva. Cuándo te hiciste parte del grupo… ¿Pensaste que pasaría todo esto?"

"No puedo mentir. Por supuesto que no." dijo Meridia. "En esta época es imposible conocer a un poni, o cualquier especie, que tenga una actitud como la tuya, además de nuestros amigos claro." Meridia detuvo sus cascos por un momento, y comenzó a sonreír con sinceridad y ternura. "Conocerte ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido Alex. Me sacaste de una zona muy oscura y trajiste luz a mi vida. De hecho a todos nos ayudaste, y te ganaste más que nuestro respeto."

"Creo que esa ha sido la descripción más cursi pero a la vez épica que he escuchado sobre mí." dijo Alexander, comenzando a reír.

"¿Ah sí?" dijo la aracnoponi en un tono desafiante. "Salvaste a Nakama de una muerte segura."

"Solo hicimos lo correcto en ese momento." dijo Alexander.

"Compraste un pueblo en una subasta a un precio excesivo para salvar a la amiga de una aquaponi, solo porque ella te lo pidió."

"No iba a quedarme sin hacer nada. Deirius y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo."

"Salvaste a una familia de ser vendida al mercado negro, y luego me salvaste a mí, y me ofreciste tu amistad." Meridia dijo esto mientras abrazaba a su amo con fuerzas.

"No veo problema alguno con eso…" dijo Alexander con algo de dificultad, mientras que con su mano izquierda tocaba una de las patas delanteras de la aracnoponi, para que se detuviera. "Por lo menos no he recibido quejas de tu parte."

"Ideaste un plan para recuperar el castillo de Canterlot, y de paso también salvaste a las Princesas."

"Llamaron a todos los guardias, y no nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados."

"Ayudaste a Bantos para que Miracle Spot no fuera arrasado por los soldados que estaban ocultos y que los aldeanos en ningún momento supieron que estaban planeando un ataque."

"Siempre escucha a los pequeños." dijo Alexander. "Siempre tienen cosas importantes que decir."

"Ayudaste a los ciervos en Deerlonias con un problema de tromluis."

"Uno de los objetos estaba allí."

"Ayudaste a una reconocida líder guerrera no solo a recuperar su fuerte y a sus compañeras, sino que también ayudaste a recuperar la ciudad de Hoofdeal."

"Bueno…"

"Acogiste a una potrilla que estaba sola y abandonada, y la hiciste conocer a la Alianza, y le dedicaste un día, haciendo que sonriera como la pequeña más feliz del mundo, olvidando sus penas de inmediato."

"Uuuhh…"

"¿Debo seguir mencionando por ejemplo que ayudaste a la nación de los breezies no una, sino que dos veces y que ahora eres un héroe para ellos? ¿O que gracias a tu plan, Nakama y yo pudimos destruir a ese monstruo y abrir nuevamente la entrada de Rainysight? ¿Qué tal cuando sentiste la tensión de un montón de ciudadanos en Hoofsteps y nos guiaste de inmediato para ayudar? Y no olvidemos que salvamos a la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal el día de hoy, y-"

"¡OK OK OK!" dijo Alexander levantándose para mirar a Meridia. "Ya entendí. He hecho cosas importantes, tomado decisiones importantes, y he ayudado a muchos."

"¿Lo ves? No estoy exagerando." dijo ella. "Además…" con esto miró fijamente al humano y con una expresión algo seria. "Estas teniendo cierta tendencia últimamente."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál si se puede saber?" preguntó Alexander con una ceja levantada. Meridia le hizo una seña con uno de sus cascos delanteros para que se acercara.

"Tú…" dijo mientras se acercaban más.

"Tienes…" seguían acercándose…

Hasta que en el último instante, Meridia le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla derecha a su amo. Alexander de inmediato abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

"La reciente tendencia a dejar que las hembras te besen." dijo Meridia mientras ponía uno de sus cascos delanteros en sus labios, y haciendo un guiño con sus ojos del lado derecho.

Alexander seguía con una expresión de sorpresa, y luego comenzó a tener un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

"¡No me vengas con esa!" dijo Alexander mientras que con su mano derecha estaba tocando su mejilla. Meridia comenzó a reír ligeramente. "¿No vez que Dory puede malentender lo…que…hiciste?" esto lo dijo mirando a su mascota, pero se dio cuenta de que Dory ahora estaba durmiendo.

"(¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Ahora te dormiste? ¿JUSTO ahora?)" pensó Alexander con una cara de no saber qué pasa.

"¿Tontería eh?" dijo ella con su tono juguetón de siempre. "No recuerdo que ese beso de la Soberana Banríon haya sido una tontería."

"B-bueno…" Alexander fue pillado desprevenido ante eso. "Ella lo hizo para darme un poco más de energía breezie…y me sigo preguntando si el beso era necesario. No hubo ninguna otra razón, te lo aseguro."

"¿Y qué tal el de Strike?" Esto llamó la atención de Alexander al instante. "Déjame recordarte que ese fue en la boca. Menos mal que la detuviste a tiempo, o tendría que haber intervenido yo."

"¡¿C-c-como sabes de eso?!" preguntó Alexander con nerviosismo.

"Soy tu sierva Alex." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa. "Una de las tareas de una sierva, es cuidar a su Amo en todo momento."

"¿Estuviste ahí?"

"Shade y Lilat hablaron un poco luego de que ustedes salieran, pero cuando se fueron a dormir, los seguí a ustedes."

"Entonces sabes la razón por la que me llevó hasta ese lugar." dijo Alexander serio.

"Así es. Me alegra que lo hayan solucionado."

"Oye…" dijo Alexander con algo de preocupación. "¿Eso quiere decir que me vigilaras de esa manera incluso cuando esté solo?"

"Puede ser." fue la respuesta de la aracnoponi. Claramente lo está molestando, pero en parte también es cierto.

"Bueno, me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero…"

"La Princesa fue clara Alex. Debo velar por tu seguridad."

"Pero…eso quiere decir que estarás conmigo incluso cuando-"

"ESPECIALMENTE en esos momentos." interrumpió la aracnoponi con una sonrisa juguetona.

Alexander quedó levemente boquiabierto con esto.

"B-bueno…s-sí que eres dedicada."

"Eso es culpa tuya." dijo Meridia haciéndole otro guiño.

"…Creo…que voy a…dormir." dijo Alexander con la voz algo baja, y sintiendo la derrota por alguna razón. "Sí. Voy a dormir…por lo menos sé que dormiré tranquilo contigo."

"Seré tu almohada siempre que quieras." dijo Meridia acomodándose de inmediato.

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

La luna y las estrellas decoraban el cielo, lo que significaba que Luna ya había hecho su trabajo para traer la noche una vez más a Equestria, y a Equs.

Galaxia aún estaba despierta, al parecer estaba encantando ciertos objetos. Lo hacía de manera tranquila y controlada. Estuvo así por un par de minutos, hasta que un sonido hizo que pausara su actividad.

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta…de su cámara que está encantada para no ser molestada en ciertos momentos. La Reina sin embargo, comenzó a sonreír, mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Iluminó su cuerno, y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

"Lamento molestarla a estas horas, Reina Galaxia." dijo una figura de dos patas que estaba cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche. Su voz era femenina. "Sus guardias definitivamente están bien entrenados, pero me las arreglé para pasar sin que se dieran cuenta. ¿La Soberana le informó de mi situación?"

 ***Así es*** dijo Galaxia asintiendo con la cabeza. ***Agradezco que hayas llegado tan rápido***

"La Soberana me ayudó acortando la distancia." dijo la figura. "Lamento el venir tan apresurada, pero al oír lo que dijo la Princesa Amore sobre las criaturas que provocaban visiones…tenía que venir."

 ***Estoy de acuerdo con lo que quieres hacer, pero… ¿Cómo fue que supiste tan rápido?***

La figura al parecer comenzó a sonreír.

"Eso es porque aún tengo un vínculo mental con uno de mis hermanos. Específicamente, el que ahora está con el poni responsable y honesto."

 **[NDA:**

 **Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Por favor dejen un Review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo. Recuerden que con esto también me ayudan a mejorar en aquello que tal vez esté fallando y no me doy cuenta.**

 **Ahora...al principio dije que les dejaría una propuesta, y es la siguiente:**

 **Estoy considerando en los siguientes capítulos agregar a un nuevo miembro a la Alianza Multiespecie llegados a cierto punto. Lo que quiero proponer, es que dicho miembro de la Alianza...SEA UN OC CREADO POR USTEDES.**

 **Si están interesados en la idea, les pido que me manden un PM con lo siguiente:**

 **-Nombre del ser.**

 **-Raza/especie. (Puede ser una que ya esté en la alianza, o una nueva. La imaginación es el limite, SIN EMBARGO, les pido que de enviar un OC, ya sea uno que ya hayan creado, o uno exclusivo para este fic, que no sea algo ridículamente OP o alguna cosa sin sentido (Entes megapoderosos o dioses elementales del no-se-qué.) ya que la Alianza esta compuesta por miembros que aportan su propia fuerza cada uno. Si, son más fuertes que la mayoría, pero tampoco son Omnipotentes y ridículamente poderosos. También les pido que NO ME MANDEN Dragones, Alicornios, Elementales y lo que esté relacionado con ellos, como híbridos dragones con lo que sea, y cosas así. Se puede original para estas cosas.**

 **-Características físicas y/o psicológicas. (si no agregan alguna de estas, asumiré que quieren que yo les invente una.)**

 **-Sexo.**

 **-Arma que usa (Si quieren explicar su funcionamiento tampoco hay problemas)**

 **-Un posible Backstory (Esto es para poder acoplarlos a la situación de la Equestria de antaño.)**

 **Les pido a los guests(Invitados) que NO HAGAN ESTO en los Reviews. Los Reviews son para dar su opinión/crítica de los capítulos, no para estas cosas. Yo personalmente considero algo incorrecto el preguntar por esto en los Reviews. Me disculpo de antemano por eso, pero realmente no quiero ver un Review que solo contenga los datos que estoy pidiendo más arriba.**

 **Durante unos 5 días estaré atento a las posibles ideas que lleguen. Si no llega nada, no hay problema, ya que esto es algo opcional que quise hacer, y la historia seguirá con su curso como siempre. De haber llegado ideas, elegiré la que sea más interesante, original y acorde a la historia. El usuario será informado cuando elija al personaje, y le explicaré en más detalle como será su aparición y otras cosas.**

 **Con esto me despido compañeros.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3]**


	51. LI: Ilusión y Resentimiento

**[Hello there! ¿Qué cuentan? Espero que tengan un buen día, o que hayan pasado un buen día, dependiendo de la zona horaria de su país. Hoy es lunes, lo que quiere decir que ya terminó el plazo para la idea de los OC's. Me llegaron unas cuantas ideas interesantes, por lo que la idea será implementada al fic :3**  
 **Durante los siguientes días, en algún momento informaré al usuario sobre la situación de su OC, y los posibles detalles.**

 **Como siempre, si hay algún error ortográfico o erróneo en cuanto a la historia, será arreglado en cuanto sea posible. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, y dejen un Review con su opinión/crítica de este.]**

 **Capítulo LI: Ilusión y Resentimiento.**

Era de mañana, Celestia elevó el sol como siempre, y algunos pájaros se oían en el exterior, cantando mientras volaban.

Alexander comenzó a despertar, pero no pudo mover sus brazos. Al abrir sus ojos pudo entender la razón.

"Ah…a estas alturas ya no me sorprende." dijo aún medio dormido.

Meridia estaba abrazando al humano desde atrás, impidiéndole mover los brazos. Dory estaba encima de la cabeza de Alexander. Se quedaron dormidos de la misma manera en como estaban sentados ayer.

"Wow…de verdad dormimos mucho…" luego Alexander observó la ventana, donde podía ver claramente el sol.

"El sol… ¿El sol?" Alexander poco a poco entendió la situación.

"¡Mery Despierta! ¡Tú también Dory!"

Meridia comenzó a estirar sus cascos delanteros y soltó un bostezo. Dory por su parte comenzó a sacudir un poco su cabeza, y luego soltó un bostezo matutino.

Alexander revisó su celular.

"8:03 AM." dijo él en voz alta. "Muy bien Mery, espérame afuera por un momento."

Meridia se levantó de inmediato, y siguió la orden de Alexander, esperando pacientemente al lado de la puerta de su habitación. Cuando Alexander estuvo listo y con sus cosas preparadas, ambos, junto con Dory, partieron al salón de trono.

 ***No tan deprisa Alexander***

Alexander, Meridia y Dory escucharon la voz de Galaxia, y ella se acercó al pequeño grupo.

 ***Qué bueno que despertaron. Hubieran tardado un poco más, y nos hubiéramos encontrado en tu habitación***

"Realmente no me explico la razón por la que dormimos tanto." dijo Alexander con la voz algo nerviosa. "¿Los demás están despiertos?"

 ***Así es*** respondió la Reina. ***Todos están esperando en el salón del trono. Déjenme acompañarlos, así los demás no estarán tan preocupados***

Alexander soltó un suspiro de alivio, y luego todos, junto a Galaxia, se dirigieron al lugar en el que han estado más tiempo en estos últimos días.

Finalmente abrieron las puertas, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el interior.

"Veo que por fin despiertan." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa. Los demás miembros de la Alianza se acercaron y saludaron a la Reina, y luego al humano con Meridia y Dory.

"Veo que se invirtieron los papeles el día de ayer." dijo Alexander.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Luna.

"Cuando llegamos a Canterlot después de la lucha en Hoofsteps, la mayoría se fue a descansar, mientras que yo estuve activo gran parte del día. Ayer la cosa fue al revés. Ustedes hicieron actividades, y yo solamente dormí."

"Creo que a eso se le llama 'balance'." dijo Shade con una sonrisa, y Nich estaba haciendo su característica risa burlesca.

"Muy bien. Antes de que se me olvide, quiero darte esto Alex." dijo Bantos, que se acercó con una caja. Alexander por curiosidad miró el interior.

"¿Eso…eso es…?"

"No entiendo cómo es que nuestro líder ha logrado todo lo que hemos hecho, SIN. TENER. PROTECCIÓN."

"Hemos caminado por media Equestria… ¿Y recién te das cuenta de que no he usado armadura?" preguntó Alexander con una ceja levantada, y haciendo que los demás lo miraran inmediatamente.

"Me imaginé que sería algún tipo de protección del futuro, pero solamente son prendas casuales. ¿Cierto?" Alexander asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Bantos. "PUES YA NO MÁS."

"Pero si yo uso a Libra." dijo Alexander en su defensa por el comentario casi agresivo de Bantos. "El mejor escudo que podrías desear."

"Estoy hablando de una armadura, y lo sabes." dijo Bantos en un tono de reproche.

"La mayoría de ustedes son más rápidos que yo." dijo Alexander. "Si usara una armadura, con suerte podría moverme, además nunca he usado una."

"No te preocupes. No sería un buen herrero si no hubiera considerado ese dato antes de hacer esta." dijo Bantos tomando 'partes' de la armadura.

"¿Mmmm? Pensé que sería una de esas armaduras que parecen un traje completo." dijo Alexander algo sorprendido.

"No puedo creer que describas las armaduras de esa forma…" dijo Duran con una de sus garras en su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

"Oh. Disculpa por vivir en una época en donde la paz y la harmonía SI existen:" dijo Alexander.

"¿De cuánto tiempo en el futuro vienen ustedes dos?" preguntó el grifo.

"Confidencial." dijo Alexander de inmediato.

"Volvamos a esto. ¿Quieren?" dijo Bantos con una de sus cejas levantadas, claramente algo molesto. "Usé herba, porque es prácticamente lo que más tengo ahora, gracias a la Soberana Banríon. Hice una armadura única para ti, aunque no es exactamente una armadura. Son más bien piezas de armadura ligera que se pueden adherir fácilmente en tu cuerpo."

"Pero… ¿Cómo es que pudiste…?" decía Alexander mientras observaba piezas que eran para sus piernas y brazos.

"Si te refieres a tus medidas, las pude saber gracias a Meridia." dijo con mucha confianza Bantos.

Alexander se detuvo y abrió más los ojos. Lentamente miró a Meridia. Ella le estaba sonriendo.

"¿En qué momento pudiste tomar mis medidas?"

Meridia le hizo un guiño a su amo, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Oh. ¿Eso? Fue cuando te desmayaste en Síscéal después de salvarnos a todos."

"Ok." dijo él, al parecer calmándose. "Eso me tranquiliza un poco. Pero… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo de manera exacta?"

"(Porque yo le ayudé.)" dijo Dory de manera audible para todos. "(¿No te lo había contado?)"

"…No." dijo Alexander sin ánimos.

"(Ehehehe…ups.)" fue la respuesta de Dory, haciendo que varios de la Alianza comenzaran a reír.

Alexander soltó un suspiro, y volvió a mirar a Bantos. "Muy bien. Veamos cómo me queda."

Por unos momentos, Alexander comenzó a ponerse las partes que hizo Bantos. Básicamente eran un par de piezas para sus piernas, un par de piezas para sus brazos, y una pieza central para su pecho. Alexander quedó parcialmente con un color verde oscuro en su cuerpo, debido a que la armadura es de herba.

Lo que sorprendió al grupo, es que la 'armadura' comenzó a brillar levemente una vez que Alexander terminó de ponerse todas las partes.

"Debo admitirlo. La armadura es más cómoda de lo que pensé." dijo el humano.

"Siempre me aseguro de hacer bien mi trabajo. ¡Jajajaja!" dijo Bantos con su clásica risa al final.

"Debo agradecer por las nuevas garras de batalla Bantos." dijo el grifo mirando los nuevos reforzamientos de sus garras, que eran verdes. "Ya quiero ver los resultados con ese minotauro."

"Todo a su tiempo, Duran." dijo el ausequino. "La paciencia lleva al éxito."

 ***Creo que ahora es mi turno*** dijo Galaxia, llamando la atención de todos. ***Su convoy ha sido reabastecido con provisiones suficientes para todos ustedes. Mister Whooves también les dejó una carga con más amuletos, en caso de emergencia***

Alexander y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

"Muchas gracias Galaxia. Dile a Whooves, y a los demás campeones y a las líderes de cada tribu, que se cuiden, y que cuiden también a la pequeña Sunrise."

"No te preocupes Alexander." dijo Clover Clever acercándose. "Ayer pude verla. Estaba practicando con mi maestro. Él me dijo que ella ha progresado mucho en este poco tiempo, y que seguirá enseñándole."

"Es hora de partir." dijo Celestia. "Tenemos un camino que recorrer, y no es precisamente corto."

Con sus cosas y el convoy esperando en una de las salidas del castillo, el grupo se acercó a la puerta para salir. Alexander iba a tocar la puerta, pero inmediatamente se detuvo.

"… ¿Qué?" Alexander no pudo procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los demás miembros de la Alianza también se confundieron.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Un segundo."

"¿Ustedes también lo notaron?"

Alexander se puso algo nervioso.

"Quiero confirmar algo. No soy el único que acaba de notar algo raro. ¿Verdad? Nosotros estábamos caminando en dirección a la puerta. ¿Cierto?"

"Así es." dijo Deirius.

"Estoy completamente seguro de que íbamos en dirección a la puerta." dijo Duran.

"Entonces…" decía Alexander, mientras todos veían lo que tenían al frente.

"¿Por qué estamos al otro extremo del salón?"

Dicho esto, Alexander y los demás se dieron vuelta, para ver que la puerta a la que hace unos momentos se habían dirigido, estaba al lado opuesto.

"Estoy seguro de que caminábamos hacia la puerta."

"Es cierto." dijo Luna. "Realmente íbamos a salir."

El grupo, un tanto confundido, comenzó a caminar al lado opuesto, hacia la puerta. Alexander nuevamente estaba por mover la puerta, pero volvió a detenerse.

"¡Muy bien! ¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Alexander casi gritando.

Alexander, y luego el resto del grupo, se dieron cuenta que ahora estaban frente a una de las ventanas, en vez de al frente de la puerta. Todos los miembros de la Alianza comenzaron a mirar por todos lados.

"Pero si estábamos por salir del lugar." dijo Nakama algo nervioso.

"Podía ver la puerta." dijo Strike en las mismas condiciones.

"¡Yo también!" dijo iris Pride mirando de un lado a otro. "¡Pero en un instante en vez de tener la puerta al frente, teníamos una ventana!"

"¿Así que no soy el único que lo vio de esa forma?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"(Conozco este poder.)" dijo Nich, cosa que fue solamente audible para Shade, Alexander y Dory.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijeron el humano y el changeling.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Luna.

"¿Warm Shade?" preguntó Celestia.

"(Estamos bajo el efecto de una ilusión.)" dijo Nich.

"Pero… ¿No la estás haciendo tú?" preguntó Alexander en voz alta. Los demás se confundieron más con esto.

"(Nich dice que estamos bajo el efecto de una ilusión.)" dijo Dory, haciendo que los demás entendieran.

"(No. Yo no soy el que está haciendo esta ilusión…)" dijo Nich con un tono preocupante.

Una ligera risa por parte de la Reina Galaxia fue lo que sacó a todos del pequeño trance.

 ***Tal parece que ya lo notaron. Es un buen momento para presentarse***

"¿Mi Reina?" preguntó Clover. Los demás estaban confundidos, al igual que ella.

"Creo que tiene razón, Reina Galaxia."

Una voz desconocida para todos se escuchó en el salón. Alexander miró la puerta que han estado intentando abrir desde hace unos momentos, y pudieron ver que otro poni estaba allí.

Por su figura, era hembra. Su tamaño era como la mayoría de los ponis comunes, siendo del mismo tamaño que Iris Pride. Era completamente purpura, uno muy oscuro, y su crin y cola eran largas y de color rojo. Parte de su cuerpo y su crin estaban ocultas. Su cuerpo por su traje, y su crin porque usaba un sombrero de punta que claramente usaría un mago medieval. Tanto el traje como el sombrero eran de color negro. Sus ojos eran azules y brillantes, y miraba al grupo con una sonrisa como las que hace Meridia. Alexander notó que ella tenía un aura verde claro, como todas las veces que ha podido verla en varios de sus amigos durante el viaje. Alexander además notó que en sus patas en vez de tener cascos, tenía pequeñas garras, y en su pecho tenía un poco más de pelaje en comparación a lo que usualmente tienen los ponis.

"Lamento mucho la confusión, solamente quise hacerles una pequeña broma."

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Deirius.

BGM: watch?v=xqgnEXXD8EE (Encounter! Zinnia - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Music Extended)

"Mi nombre es Bréag. Es un tanto complicado el pronunciarlo para la mayoría, así que pueden llamarme…mmm…" la yegua se puso a pensar por un momento. "Bridia." dijo finalmente haciendo un guiño con su ojo derecho.

La mayoría de los machos del grupo la quedaron observando por unos momentos, al parecer les llamó la atención, tanto por la sorpresiva aparición, como por su físico. Alexander también estaba mirando, pero tenía una expresión de confusión.

"*EJEM*" Iris Pride, que estaba algo molesta con la situación, hizo que los demás salieran de su pequeño trance.

"¿Eso…eso quiere decir que tú hiciste la ilusión?" preguntó Alexander, que parecía estar analizando la situación en su mente.

"Así es." dijo Bridia. "Puedo decir que soy una de las pocas que ha practicado por mucho tiempo el arte de las ilusiones."

"(Eso quiere decir que aunque sea inmune a la magia…las ilusiones SI pueden afectarme.)" pensó el humano.

 ***Bréag, como dijo hace un momento, es una ilusionista*** dijo Galaxia, mientras se acercaba al grupo. ***Ella recientemente me contactó, ya que mostró mucho interés en el viaje que van a realizar*** Esto alarmó al grupo de inmediato.

"¿Eso quiere decir que nos acompañará?" preguntó Celestia.

"Específicamente, quiero unirme a la Alianza Multiespecie temporalmente." dijo Bridia. "Y por favor Reina Galaxia, me gustaría que usted también me llame Bridia si es posible."

 ***Por supuesto, Bridia*** respondió Galaxia comenzando a reír un poco.

Bridia se acercó hasta Alexander, aun sonriendo, y mostrando cierto interés en el humano.

"Tengo entendido que tú eres Alexander Woodgate. Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie. ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes entonces?"

"¿Cuál es tu motivo?" preguntó Alexander con seriedad. "Si tienes interés en acompañarnos, supongo que sabes que iremos hasta el Imperio de Cristal, y no será un viaje tranquilo."

"Eso lo tengo más que claro." respondió Bridia, para luego ponerse seria. "Lo que puedo decir, es que tengo cuentas que saldar con el ser que obligó a la Princesa Amore a escapar."

"Así que ya sabes que será peligroso." dijo Alexander pensativo y con los ojos cerrados, pero luego comenzó a sonreír.

"(Por su aura, puedo decir que realmente tiene asuntos pendientes con quien sea que esté dominando el Imperio de Cristal.)" dijo Alexander pensativo.

"(Tienes razón.)" dijo Dory. "(Siento en ella confianza, pero también un poco de ira, aunque no hacia nosotros.)"

"El erizo de la gratitud." dijo Bridia mirando a Dory. "¿Acaso es tu mascota?"

"Así es." dijo Alexander, mostrando a la pequeña. "Te presento a Dory."

"(Mucho gusto.)" dijo Dory mentalmente pero de manera externa.

"Oooh. Telepatía." dijo Bridia con mucho interés. "Es un placer, pequeña Dory." luego la yegua miró a Alexander. "Entonces… ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?"

"Es un poco difícil aceptar el hecho de que puedes hacer ilusiones." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar a Shade y a su mascota. "Aunque no eres la única que puede hacerlo." luego volvió a mirar a la yegua. "Si Galaxia está de acuerdo en que nos acompañes, quiere decir que confía en ti."

Alexander entonces extendió su brazo izquierdo y abrió su mano.

"Bienvenida a la manada."

Bridia comenzó a reír por un momento, para luego extender su pata derecha, y tomar con cuidado la mano de Alexander.

"Es un placer el poder viajar con ustedes. Les ayudaré siempre que lo necesiten."

Bridia comenzó a caminar, pasando al lado de Alexander, para acercarse al resto del grupo. Sin embargo, mientras ella pasaba al lado del humano...

"(Alexander Woodgate.)" Alexader escuchó la voz de Bridia, pero en su mente, sorprendiéndose por un momento. "(No te asustes por favor. Solo tú puedes escucharme en este momento. Quiero hacerte saber, que más tarde debo decirte a ti, a Shade, a lady Cré, y a la Princesa Amore algo importante.)" Bridia pasó a Alexander, y él miró hacia atrás, al grupo que comenzó a ver de cerca a la yegua.

"¡Pero qué lindo zorrito!" dijo Bridia con una cara total de alegría mientras le hacía cariño a Nich. El pequeño por su parte solo disfrutaba de las caricias. "¿Es tuyo?" preguntó mirando a Warm Shade.

"Así es." dijo Shade con orgullo. "Su nombre es Nich."

"Mucho gusto, pequeño Nich." dijo Bridia con una sonrisa de ternura. Luego miró a Galaxia, y luego a Alexander. "Será mejor que deshaga la otra ilusión. Ellos han esperado mucho tiempo."

"¿Otra Ilusión?" dijo Alexander. "¿Estamos bajo el efecto de otra ilusión?"

"Así es, aunque ya la deshice." dijo Bridia mientras le hacía un guiño al humano. Meridia quedó observando a Bridia por unos momentos mientras caminaba hacia su Amo, pero al mirar al frente, se sorprendió por un momento.

"¿Mery? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es que…" Meridia seguía sorprendida, y luego los demás miembros de la Alianza también. Bridia comenzó a reír ante esto.

"Ya veo. El poder de las ilusiones realmente es de temer."

"Nos pudo ocultar completamente. Debo decir que lo hizo sin problemas y satisfactoriamente."

Alexander al reaccionar, casi saltó del susto, e inmediatamente avanzó al frente y se dio la vuelta. Se sorprendió aún más cuando pudo ver a Grevy, junto con la Princesa Amore. Ambos estaban sonriendo y saludando con una de sus patas.

Ahí fue cuando Alexander lo entendió, y miró a Bridia nuevamente.

"¿Ocultaste la presencia de la Princesa y de Grevy con una ilusión?"

"Así es." dijo la yegua con mucha confianza en su voz.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander volvió a mirar a la Princesa Amore y a su siervo. Grevy estaba con su apariencia habitual. Su arco, sus flechas, y sus líquidos amarrados alrededor de su pecho. Amore ahora tenía una armadura brillante, de un color parecido al de su pelaje, como un rosado, pero mucho más pálido, casi llegando al blanco. Era del mismo tipo que las que tenían Celestia y Luna, así que no tendría problemas al moverse.

 ***Amore y Grevy están listos para el viaje*** dijo Galaxia. ***Les pido que no se sorprendan por ver a la Princesa con esta armadura. Se la proporcionamos nosotros ayer, y al igual que Celestia y Luna, ella es capaz de combatir***

"Nuestra única opción cuando estábamos siendo perseguidos era huir, pero me niego a ser un peso muerto para ustedes." Amore se acercó a Alexander. "Tu comando será la orden absoluta, Alexander Woodgate." luego observó a los demás. "Alianza Multiespecie…muchas gracias por ayudarme. No puedo expresar de otra manera mis agradecimientos, pero sepan que el Imperio de Cristal estará por siempre en deuda con ustedes."

"Creo que esa última parte debe decirla cuando hayamos recuperado su Imperio." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Es un gusto tenerlos a ambos con nosotros. Bienvenidos también a la manada."

.

.

.

.

El grupo esta vez debía salir por una de las salidas del norte, y fueron escoltados por varios guardias, ya que cuando salieron, muchos de los ciudadanos veían con admiración al grupo.

"No sé por qué, pero en Canterlot es en donde aún no me acostumbro a esto…" dijo Alexander algo nervioso, pero saludando a algunos de los ciudadanos.

"Somos una figura pública que representa esperanza." dijo Deirius. "Es normal que aquí sientas más presión de lo normal, pero no te preocupes. Enfócate en pensar que estamos ayudando a estos ponis, y próximamente a los del Imperio de Cristal."

"Sir Deirius tiene razón." dijo Luna. "No te sientas nervioso Alexander. Tus acciones y decisiones nos han llevado hasta aquí. Mereces está admiración."

"Lo sé, pero estoy luchando internamente para que no se me suba a la cabeza." dijo Alexander algo preocupado."

"Para eso estoy yo." dijo Meridia acercándose más a su Amo. "Recuerda que tu no debes llevar todo el peso, y si te vas por el camino equivocado, estaré para guiarte por el correcto."

"(¡Y yo!)" dijo Dory alegremente, pero ahora estando invisible en el hombro derecho del humano. "(Todos estamos apoyándote. Nos movemos como uno, y nos defenderemos como uno.)"

(Recuérdalo siempre que estés nervioso-kupo.) agregó Mogu, al interior de Alexander. (No estás solo. Tienes amigos que te apoyarán en tus próximas dificultades-kupo)

Alexander se sintió mejor escuchando todo eso. Comenzó a sonreír y mirar al frente.

"Cierto. No hemos avanzado hasta este punto solo para tirar la toalla. Hay que seguir. Holocaust aún no hace un movimiento peligroso, lo que quiere decir que algo lo está limitando, y le impide salir de su territorio. Hay que aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenemos."

Finalmente la Alianza llegó hasta una de las entradas del norte, que estaba con más guardias, ya que estaban vigilando la entrada. Alexander además se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

"¡Alex!" una voz de una pequeña se escuchó, e inmediatamente dicha pequeña se lanzó sin temor hacia el humano.

"¡Sunrise!" dijo Alexander mientras agarraba a la pequeña y la abrazaba. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"¡Muy bien!" dijo Sunrise con una gran sonrisa. "¡He estado practicando con el señor Starswirl!"

"Debo admitir que es como entrenar a una versión pequeña de Clover." dijo una voz mientras se acercaba.

"¿Todo bien Starswirl?"

"Muy bien, Alexander Woodgate." respondió el barbudo. "Sunrise es muy devota con su aprendizaje. Me has traído una pequeña muy esforzada."

"Sunrise. Recuerda nuestra promesa." dijo Alexander. "Te esforzarás con tu aprendizaje, y nosotros volveremos, y con buenas noticias."

Sunrise asintió con la cabeza. "Espero que tengan un buen viaje." luego abrazó nuevamente al humano. "Espero verlos pronto." Bridia, Grevy, y Amore, que estaba con ropajes que la cubrían para no llamar la atención, quedaron sorprendidos con toda la muestra de cariño.

"Así será." dijo Alexander haciéndole cariño en su crin. Luego se separaron, y Alexander notó que Galaxia estaba allí. "Cuídenla por favor."

 ***No te preocupes Alexander*** respondió la Reina acercándose. ***Su seguridad será nuestra prioridad. Esta vez podremos mantenernos en contacto siempre que quieras, ya que mis energías son mucho mejores que antes. Solamente toca la capa, y usa mi nombre. Responderé a la brevedad***

"Eso haré." dijo Alexander acercándose a sus amigos. "Estaremos en contacto."

 ***Que tengan un buen viaje, y espero que todo salga bien***

"Haremos lo posible para que así sea." dijo Alexander mientras él, Shade, las Princesas, y toda la Alianza salían por la entrada de Canterlot, y comenzaban su viaje hacia el Imperio de Cristal.

Galaxia pudo notar que Starswirl veía directamente a Shade y a Alexander.

 ***Muy pocas veces un individuo te llama la atención, Starswirl***

"Y está en lo correcto mi Reina, pero es que…" Starswirl puso uno de sus cascos en su 'menton' a modo de estar analizando algo. "El potencial de Warm Shade es muy amplio. Sentí la necesidad de hacerle comprender eso. Pero Alexander…" Esta vez su voz se puso mucho más seria. "Esto no es debido a un hechizo o por su magia breezie. Él tiene algo…algo que hace que los individuos se acerquen a él, que lo conozcan…y que sientan simpatía." Starswirl miró a la Reina. "Tiene un poder que no puedo comprender, pero incluso yo me sentí a gusto de inmediato con su presencia, y eso es decir algo. Tiene un poder muy aterrador."

 ***Creo que la palabra que buscas es carisma, Starswirl*** respondió Galaxia con una sonrisa. ***Alexander parece no estar al tanto, pero su carisma es muy alta para un solo individuo. ¿Me pregunto cuál será la razón?***

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=pKHeUB1xaLA (Touhou Arrange - Finger-spasming lullabye (Extended))

La Alianza Multiespecie ya ha caminado por casi tres horas al norte, y la distancia recorrida ya ha superado la de la montaña en la que lucharon anteriormente. Todos iban juntos y tranquilamente.

Mientras caminaban, Alexander se dedicó a observar el paisaje. El cambio entre los sectores del suroeste con el sureste de Equestria, comparado con el comienzo de la zona del norte, era muy notorio. La vegetación ha sido abundante casi desde el comienzo, y actualmente están cruzando una de las tantas montañas que pudieron ver más adelante desde el principio de su viaje. Incluso con la cantidad de árboles que han visto, parece más un bosque.

"¿Vamos por buen camino Duran?" preguntó Alexander, quien lideraba al grupo junto con Shade, las Princesas Celestia, Luna y Amore, y finalmente Duran. Meridia claramente iba al lado de su Amo, observando el lugar al igual que él.

"Así es. No es la primera vez que he tenido que ir al sur." dijo el grifo. "De todas las veces que he tenido que viajar por trabajos anteriores, conozco todos los detalles de gran parte de esta zona."

"Además, si bien la distancia entre Canterlot y el Imperio de Cristal es considerable, no hay desviaciones." dijo la Princesa Amore. "Basta con seguir dirigiéndose al norte, y llegaremos hasta allá."

"¿Y dónde está ubicado tu gremio Duran?" le preguntó Warm Shade al grifo.

"No está muy lejos del Imperio." fue la respuesta de Duran. "Está casi a un día caminando, cambiando levemente de dirección al este. Si se lo están preguntando, según nuestra ruta actual, lo que está más cerca es el gremio."

Alexander ya estaba pensando algunas cosas y ordenándolas en su mente.

"Nuestra prioridad de momento, es mantener la seguridad de Amore, y también el llegar hasta el gremio de Acero Carmesí." comenzó a decir en voz alta Alexander, poniendo una de sus manos en su mentón a modo de análisis. "Me niego a pensar que están muertos. Si Holocaust conoce tanto de magia negra, estoy seguro que ordenaría dejarlos vivos para otros fines. Tendremos que buscar una forma de romper sus defensas una vez que lleguemos al lugar. Dependiendo de la situación, tendremos que ser discretos, pero también debemos estar preparados para un ataque completo. En ese caso…" Alexander detuvo su análisis, al notar que las tres Princesas, Shade, Deirius, Meridia y Duran, estaban mirándolo con mucha curiosidad. "¿Ocurre algo?"

Celestia, Luna, Deirius y Meridia estaban mirando al humano con una sonrisa. Amore parecía sorprendida. Duran estaba un poco boquiabierto.

"Como he dicho antes." dijo Deirius. "Pensamiento de Estratega."

"¿Es así como analiza todo el tiempo?" preguntó sorprendida la Princesa Amore.

"Desde el principio del viaje." dijo Celestia, aun sonriendo.

"Para algunos puede resultar hasta sorprendente el contraste entre su actitud usual y su actitud al analizar los detalles." dijo Luna, que también sonreía.

"Se nota que realmente hay razones para que tú seas el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie." dijo Duran, tratando de acostumbrarse a esto.

"Veo que ya los volviste a impresionar." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa de ternura.

"¡Oi! Es normal que piense en estas cosas." dijo Alexander un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de todos. "Si soy el 'Estratega' del grupo, tengo que tratar de cumplir con la descripción del trabajo ¿O no?"

Duran comenzó a sonreír, mientras que los demás comenzaron a reír, y siguieron su caminata tranquilamente, hasta que…

"Alexander. ¿Puedo preguntar por esa pequeña de antes?" preguntó Amore.

"¿Hablas de Sunrise?" dijo Alexander.

"Así es. No pude evitar ver que ella siente no solo un gran aprecio por ti, sino que detecté un cariño de un tamaño que no había sentido antes."

"(Así que Amore también puede sentir el amor y el cariño de los demás…tal como _ella_.)" pensó Alexander.

"Verás…no quiero alargar la explicación, así que lo diré de esta manera." comenzó a decir Alexander. "En cierta noche, en Hoofdeal, la encontré en la calle, en condiciones que hicieron sentirme mal tanto interna como externamente. La llevé de inmediato a la posada en la que estábamos descansando. Ella nos acompañó mientras fuimos a Síscéal y a Rainysight, y se quedó en Canterlot porque ella quería estudiar más a fondo la magia."

"Mi Amo obviamente se está saltando la parte en que se quedó cuidándola toda la noche, después decidió dedicarle un día completo a la pequeña Sunrise, estando con ella, comprándole prendas, invitándola a comer y dándole valor para seguir su sueño." dijo Meridia mientras s apegaba a Alexander.

"¡Mery!" dijo Alexander, sorprendido por todo lo que dijo su sierva. "Bueno…si, eso también es cierto."

"Ahora entiendo." dijo Amore con una sonrisa. "Si eso es lo que sucedió, entonces no me extraña que esa pequeña tenga tanto amor y cariño dedicado solo para ti."

"Escuchen…" dijo Alexander, llamando la atención. "Lo que yo hago, no lo hago porque pienso que seré recompensado, por querer parecer un 'héroe' o alguna razón parecida." Alexander miró su mano izquierda con una sonrisa. "Lo hago simplemente porque considero que es lo correcto, y porque puedo hacerlo. No hay más fundamento que ese."

Amore comenzó a sonreír más, y a pensar en algo específico.

"Aunque técnicamente toda mi raza te considera un héroe." dijo Cré uniéndose a la charla.

"Ya verás que te alcanzaré cuando menos lo esperes." dijo Shade en un tono desafiante pero amistoso.

"B-bueno…" Alexander comenzó a buscar una excusa. "Eso fue principalmente por lo que pasó el día antes de irnos de Síscéal."

"¿Hablas de cómo salvaste a todos, incluyéndonos a nosotros, de una bola de energía oscura que pudo haber destruido la capital de los breezies en su totalidad?" dijo Meridia en un tono juguetón.

Alexander suspiró en señal de derrota.

"…Sí Mery, hablo de eso." con esto, los demás comenzaron a reír otra vez, mientras Alexander seguía discutiendo con Meridia y Shade.

"(Realmente…es más noble de lo que esperaba.)" pensaba Amore mientras observaba al humano. "(Pero sobretodo…amable. Siento varias emociones en él: Pena, tristeza y un poco de arrepentimiento, pero también puedo sentir grandes cantidades de bondad, confianza, y determinación dentro de él, además de un amor que se ha estado acumulando. Esta es la primera vez que detecto sentimientos tan fuertes en algún ser.)"

"Ok ok, volvamos a lo importante. ¿Les parece?" dijo Alexander. "Avancemos un poco más, y busquemos un buen lugar para acampar."

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

"¿Estás listo?"

"Yup. Cuando quieras."

"Muy bien."

Luna comenzó a iluminar su cuerno, y parecía muy concentrada. Alexander estaba con ella, y en unos segundos el comenzó a dar un silbido de admiración.

"Wow."

La luna lentamente aparecía para ocupar su lugar. Alexander notó que la Princesa Luna comenzó a tener un aura parecida a la de su magia, ahora en todo su cuerpo, y comenzaron a verse unos pequeños puntos blancos alrededor de ella, que aparecía y desaparecían rápidamente, como el brillo de una gema.

"(¿Acaso será…el proceso en el cual rejuvenece parcialmente?)" pensó Alexander mientras observaba a Luna con admiración.

Luna finalmente completó su tarea, terminando su hechizo, y procedió a mirar a Alexander, que seguía maravillado.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó la Princesa de la noche. "¿Qué te pareció?"

"¿Honestamente? Fantástico." dijo Alexander. "En mi mundo el sol y la luna se mueven de forma natural, pero debido a varios fenómenos propios de allí. El ver como ustedes levantan el sol y la luna, aun con mi tiempo en Equestria, es…simplemente fantástico."

"Incluso yo me sigo sorprendiendo a veces." dijo Luna acercándose al humano. "Aunque es la primera vez que alguien quiere ver como hago que la luna ocupe su lugar en la noche."

"Que extraño. Yo pensé que más de uno estaría interesado en verlo." dijo Alexander extrañado. "Como primer testigo, ya tienes mi opinión."

"Gracias Alexander. Realmente me alaga que alguien considere bello el cambio del día a la noche."

"Un placer." dijo Alexander. "Vamos. Creo que ya es hora de cenar."

Alexander y Luna caminaron devuelta al campamento, que ya estaba completamente instalado. El grupo completo ayudo a ordenar las cosas y se distribuyeron los trabajos, desde limpiar el lugar y armar las carpas, hasta las labores de cocina.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, los demás ya estaban comiendo alrededor de una fogata. Dory al igual que las veces pasadas, se puso a dormir cerca de la fogata, pero a una distancia prudente. Ahora tenía compañía, ya que Nich también estaba descansando allí, al lado de ella.

"Que bien. Ya llegaron." dijo Celestia.

Alexander y Luna se acomodaron con el resto, y comenzaron a comer.

"Jeje...esto un tanto inusual." dijo Duran. Alexander, y posiblemente el resto del grupo fueron prillados desprevenidos por la pequeña risa de Duran al principio.

"¿Qué no se juntan todos a la hora de comer?" preguntó Alexander.

"Si lo hacemos, solo que por costumbre lo hacemos dentro del gremio. Si se da la chance, los miembros que a la hora de comer están dentro del lugar se juntan a comer así, pero nunca al aire libre, por lo menos nunca con tanta compañía."

"Todos deben tener diferentes trabajos que hace que viajen a diferentes puntos de Equestria." dijo Deirius, para luego morder un poco de su emparedado. "Es un tanto difícil que absolutamente todos estén a una misma hora juntos."

"Exacto." dijo el grifo. "Aunque debo admitirlo…" Duran comenzó a mirar a todos. "El estar cenando con varias razas diferentes, en uno de los grupos más prestigiosos y recientes de Equestria…no está nada mal."

"¡Duran!" dijo Alexander de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo el grifo con preocupación.

"¿Recuerdas si alguien más de tu gremio estaba cumpliendo alguno de sus trabajos?"

Duran entendió de inmediato lo que quiso decir Alexander.

"¿Crees que algún miembro además de mí está en algún punto de Equestria debido a un trabajo, sin saber de la situación actual?"

"Es posible." dijo Alexander. "De ser así, espero que puedan enterarse de alguna manera de lo que ocurrió."

"Duran, Alexander." dijo Luna. "Haremos lo posible para ayudar a los miembros de Acero Carmesí, si es que están vivos."

"Yo también." dijo Amore. "Ellos me ayudaron a escapar. Si todavía podemos salvarlos, les devolveré el favor."

"Siento que lo que dijo Alexander anteriormente es cierto." dijo Celestia, para luego comer un poco de su emparedado antes de seguir. "Los miembros de Acero Carmesí son muy competentes a la hora de luchar. De hecho creo que la única razón por la que perdieron, fue porque no estaban protegidos contra la magia negra que ha debilitado a tantos ponis alrededor de Equestria y durante nuestro viaje."

"Lo mismo pienso yo." dijo Duran. "Mi superior, Fimbul el Carmesí, es simplemente muy fuerte. Me es imposible imaginarme un escenario en donde el pierda una batalla."

"Ya no falta mucho." dijo Meridia. "Cuando lleguemos, tendremos todas las respuestas."

"Si tus compañeros están heridos, me aseguraré de curarlos, no te preocupes." dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

"Lo único que necesitamos…es un buen plan, y una óptima distracción." dijo Bridia comiendo lentamente su emparedado. "Entre todos, fácilmente podemos lograr ambas cosas."

"Bridia tiene razón." dijo Alexander. "Si usamos nuestros recursos de manera eficiente, podremos hacerlo."

"Toma Alexander." dijo Iris Pride que se había acercado al humano, dándole un emparedado que curiosamente parecía tener más ingredientes.

"Oh. Gracias." dijo Alexander mirando el pan por un momento. "Este parece ser un poco más grande que los otros. ¿Es por ser el líder?" preguntó para después reír un poco.

"Nakama, Lauren, Meridia y yo fuimos los encargados de la cocina hoy." dijo la pegaso. Luego se sonrojo un poco, desviando ligeramente la mirada. "Ese emparedado lo hice exclusivamente yo… y necesito que alguien me diga cómo quedó."

"Bueno…veamos que tal." dijo Alexander mientras comía un trozo. Iris Pride miró al humano con algo de nerviosismo.

"¿Y? ¿…Qué tal?" preguntó Pride.

"…" Alexander seguía degustando el emparedado, pero luego su expresión demostró que estaba disfrutándolo mucho.

"Wooooow." dijo Alexander mirando el emparedado con una sonrisa. "Esto está sumamente delicioso."

Pride soltó un suspiro de alivio, y los demás felicitaron a la pegaso.

"¿Acaso no estabas segura de haber preparado algo bueno?" preguntó el humano.

"Pues sí…no soy muy experta en la cocina que digamos." dijo Iris Pride, nuevamente algo sonrojada. "Así que tenía miedo de que estuviera mal."

"Mmmmm…un tanto valiente usar de conejillo de indias al líder del grupo." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. Iris se alteró de inmediato.

"¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡E-es solo qué…!"

"Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que en el futuro serás una buena esposa."

Alexander continuó comiendo su emparedado, pero Iris Pride por un momento se puso roja como un tomate.

Fue en el momento en que sus amigos comenzaron a hablar, que Alexander notó que tal vez eso podría haber sido malentendido.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA!" Bantos comenzó a reír con fuerza. "A veces realmente tienes el coraje del tamaño de una montaña. ¡Jajaja!" Deirius simplemente se reía junto con Bantos. Lauren estaba sorprendida, y algo sonrojada.

"(Ahora que lo pienso…Alexander aún no ha probado mi comida…)" pensó Strike. Lilat pudo ver como su amiga estaba pensativa, y comenzó a reír ligeramente.

"Ooooooooh…" dijo en un tono burlesco Bridia, para luego ver a Meridia. "No lo demuestra, pero a veces es muy atrevido. Me gusta."

Meridia puso uno de sus cascos cerca de su hocico mientras reía suavemente. "Así es. A veces suele hacer estas cosas."

"Eeehhh…" Alexander seguía mirando a todos con algo de nerviosismo.

"Alex…a veces lo que dices puede sonar muy distinto a lo que piensas que puede significar." dijo Shade aguantando la risa.

"Con el debido respeto Sir Alexander, pero creo que eso puede fácilmente interpretarse como una propuesta de matrimonio hacia Lady Iris." dijo Nakama a modo de análisis. Grevy comenzó a asentir un par de veces con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo.

"Q… ¿QUÉ?" soltó prácticamente como grito Iris Pride, que seguía roja.

Amore seguía riendo con la situación, pero luego se detuvo, aunque conteniendo algo de la risa. "Les aseguro que Alexander no lo dijo con ESA intención." Celestia y Luna estaban honestamente un poco sorprendidas con la situación. Duran tenía una expresión de no saber que rayos estaba pasando.

Alexander soltó un suspiro con una mezcla de molestia y derrota.

"Me iré a comer a mi carpa." dijo Alexander un tanto incómodo. "Realmente quise decir que quien sea el esposo de Iris algún día, tendrá mucha suerte." luego miró a Pride con algo de pena. "Lamento eso Pride, pero creo que ya lo entendiste."

"Claro…no hay problema." dijo ella, aún algo roja.

"No es solo por esto." dijo Alexander mirando al resto. "Realmente siento la necesidad de acostarme, aunque sea por unos momentos." con esto Alexander caminó hasta su carpa.

"Sigo pensando que se ve adorable cuando se enoja." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa.

"¡Escuché eso Mery!" gritó Alexander desde la carpa. Esto hizo que los demás miembros comenzaran a reír.

Iris Pride suspiró, pero con alegría, después de todo Alexander probó su comida, y realmente le gustó. Se quedó mirando por unos momentos la carpa de Alexander con una sonrisa.

"(Tú…)"

Una voz conocida para la Alianza llamó la atención de todos. Iris miró en dirección al origen de la voz, siendo muy cerca de ella, y pudo ver a Dory, que estaba mirándola con una expresión seria, y con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿…Dory?" preguntó la pegaso confundida.

"…" Dory seguía mirándola de la misma manera. Los demás notaron esto y quedaron en silencio.

"(…Te estoy vigilando.)" dijo Dory con un tono completamente serio, aunque solamente audible para Iris Pride.

"¿Qué?" fue lo que dijo la pegaso confundida.

Dory procedió a retroceder hasta la carpa de Alexander lentamente, sin dejar de ver a Iris Pride, hasta que entró para ir con su dueño.

Iris giró su cabeza con la duda apoderándose de ella. Meridia al parecer captó la situación al ver la expresión anterior de Dory, y comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Qué ocurre Meridia?" preguntó Celestia.

"Alexander y Dory realmente son el dúo perfecto." respondió Meridia.

.

.

.

.

Dory estaba durmiendo encima del pecho de Alexander. El humano estaba despierto, ya que desde que entró a su carpa, comenzó a pensar en muchas cosas.

"No tenían para que sacar esas conclusiones…" dijo Alexander con un pequeño tono de molestia en su voz. "Y pensar que esa expresión la escuché de Gion…"

Alexander siguió pensando.

"Gion…con un demonio, incluso en estos momentos sigo recordándolo." Alexander comenzó a hacerle cariño a Dory. A ella le comenzaron a salir las pequeñas flores que aparecen usualmente cuando él le da un abrazo.

"De haber sabido que sería mandado a Equestria…me habría gustado por lo menos haberme despedido de él."

Alexander cerró los ojos, e indagó más en sus pensamientos.

"Antes de venir al pasado, habían pasado más de dos meses desde mi estadía en Ponyville. Han pasado varios días más desde que llegamos al pasado, aunque en teoría no contarán una vez que volvamos, pero…"

Alexander fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos, cuando pudo captar algo de iluminación. Abrió los ojos, y vio un mensaje. Un mensaje que estaba formado por una especie de energía, de color celeste.

' _Te espero afuera del campamento. Sigue la luz._ '

Alexander inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado con Bridia en el castillo de Canterlot durante la mañana. Con mucho cuidado dejó a Dory en el lugar en donde él estaba acostado, mientras se levantaba para ir al exterior.

Al salir, pudo notar la misma energía celeste. Era una línea que parecía guiar a un lugar a pocos metros del campamento. Siendo guiado por dicha línea, Alexander avanzó, hasta llegar a un punto en donde ya había ponis en el lugar.

Shade, Cré, la Princesa Amore, Grevy y Bridia estaban allí.

"Parece que soy el único que faltaba." dijo Alexander.

"Así es, casanova." dijo Bridia haciendo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo.

"…" Alexander quedó mirando a la yegua sin ánimos por unos segundos.

"Buenas noches." dijo Alexander dándose la vuelta.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" dijo Bridia de inmediato. "No pude evitarlo. Sin embargo, esto es importante."

"Si pudiste hablarme mentalmente para avisarme con anterioridad de esta reunión, pues estoy de acuerdo." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo a los demás.

"¿Ya sabías de esto Alex?" preguntó Shade. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno...quiero comenzar diciendo-"

"Espera." dijo Alexander interrumpiendo a Bridia, para luego mirar hacia atrás. "Mery."

En segundos, la aracnoponi salió desde uno de los árboles cerca del grupo, llamando la atención de todos.

"Creo que era obvio que lo sabrías." dijo Meridia poniéndose al lado de Alexander.

"No estaba seguro, pero lo intenté por si acaso." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Lo que se diga aquí es privado. ¿Entendiste?" Meridia asintió con la cabeza, y junto con Alexander pusieron atención.

"Muy bien." dijo Bridia con un tono serio. "Esto es un asunto que les concierne a todos ustedes." luego Bridia miró a Shade. "Esta no es la primera vez que no vemos, Warm Shade."

"¿De veras?" preguntó Warm Shade. "No recuerdo haberte visto antes."

"Eso es porque no me viste así. No de esta manera." dijo Bridia. "¿Tal vez esto refresque tu memoria?"

Bridia comenzó a tener una especie de aura purpura que terminó tapando todo su cuerpo. Cuando dicha aura desapareció, algo había cambiado en ella, y todos se dieron cuenta.

"Pero…" Warm Shade comenzó a reaccionar.

"¿Shade?" Alexander miró a su amigo, y luego miró a Bridia, que tenía una apariencia diferente, aunque seguía teniendo su crin y cola de color rojo.

"¡Tú eres la que me entrego a Nich en el bosque Pixiv!" dijo Shade completamente sorprendido.

"Así es, Warm Shade." dijo Bridia con una sonrisa. Luego miró a la Princesa Amore. "Princesa. Le pido que no se altere por favor."

"¿Bridia?" preguntó la Princesa confundida.

"Les mostraré mi verdadera forma." dijo Bridia, y volvió a cubrirse con un aura purpura.

Cuando Bridia volvió a ser visible, todos se sorprendieron mucho más.

"¿Pero qué…?" dijo Shade confundido.

"Vaya…" dijo Meridia con sorpresa.

"Creo que comienzo a entender la razón de que requieras tanto secretismo." dijo Alexander al ver cómo era realmente Bridia. Ahora estaba parada en dos patas, ya que su cuerpo cambió drásticamente. Sus garras en sus patas ahora eran más largas y de un color rojizo. Era más alta, siendo casi del mismo tamaño que Alexander. Su cuerpo era gris, con mucho más pelaje en su pecho, que era de un color que casi llegaba al negro. Ahora tenía dos brazos, con garras parecidas a las de sus patas, solo que adaptadas para sus manos. Ya no tenía cola, pero sí tenía un cabello muy largo y con algunas puntas de color negro. Su cabello era tan largo que le llagaba casi al suelo, y extrañamente tenía una especie de moño pequeño cerca de la punta de su cabello, de color celeste. Su rostro también cambió, ya que era un poco más alargado, sus orejas también se veían más largas, y sus ojos también eran un poco más grandes. Sus colores no diferían mucho de los colores de Nich.

"¡Cuidado Milady!" dijo Grevy de inmediato mientras tomaba su arco, apuntando a Bridia con una flecha.

"¡Grevy!" dijo Alexander notando esto de inmediato. "No lo hagas."

"Pero…" el siervo de Amore se veía enojado. "¡Ella es uno de ellos!"

"¿Uno…de ellos?" logró preguntar Shade. Cré, que estaba en el hombro de Shade, seguía viendo a Bridia, pensando si de casualidad la ha visto antes.

"Se refiere…a las criaturas que vimos durante el ataque al Imperio de Cristal." dijo Amore con pena. "Las que podían provocar ilusiones."

"Grevy." dijo Alexander con seriedad. "Te ordeno que no lo hagas."

La cebra parecía estar debatiendo mentalmente si debía actuar o no.

"Si ella lo hubiera querido, ya estaríamos todos muertos." dijo Alexander con autoridad. "¡Así que baja ese arco ahora!"

Bridia se sorprendió con el cambio de actitud de Alexander, pasando a ser más autoritario.

"Sé que eres el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, pero aun así… ¿Por qué no estás alterado como los demás?" preguntó Bridia.

"Yo no estoy alterada." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa.

"Aprende de Meridia, Grevy." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar a Bridia. "En cuanto a tu pregunta…es por dos razones. La primera es porque puedo ver los sentimientos en forma de auras, y tienes un aura amigable, como la que he visto en varios de mis amigos. También tienes ira en tu interior, pero no hacia nosotros." Esto pilló desprevenida a Bridia. "La segunda es porque tengo una pequeña teoría." luego miró a Shade. "Le pediste a Shade que viniera sin la compañía de Nich. ¿Cierto?"

"Así es." dijo Bridia.

"Entonces creo que tengo razón." dijo Alexander. "Esto tiene que ver con él." al parecer esto confundió a varios, pero Alexander continuó. "Creo saber de qué va todo esto, considerando todo lo que se nos informó en la mañana. Querías explicarnos algo a todos…te escuchamos."

BGM: watch?v=Pv4_DTAn03U (The Lament of Falling Stars - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Music Extended)

Bridia soltó un suspiro, y retomó el control.

"Como dijo Alexander, esto tiene que ver con la mascota de Shade…con Nich." esto último lo dijo sonriendo. "Él es actualmente uno de mis hermanos."

"¿Uno…de tus hermanos?" preguntó Shade con algo de duda.

"No me refiero a un hermano de familia, sino que a un hermano de especie." respondió Bridia.

"¡Espera!" dijo Cré, al parecer reconociendo algo. "¿Acaso…acaso vives en el Bosque Pixiv?"

"Efectivamente, Lady Cré." dijo Bridia. "Mi especie vive pacíficamente en el bosque Pixiv."

"Pero… ¿Eso quiere decir que tus hermanos de especie están trabajando con el enemigo?" preguntó Grevy.

"Estás equivocado." dijo Bridia con seriedad. "Mi especie nunca ha herido a un visitante que entre al Bosque Pixiv, pero algo ocurrió. Un terrible hecho, poco después de que usted partiera de Síscéal, Lady Cré."

"Eso quiere decir que ya pasó hace un tiempo atrás." dijo Cré completamente seria.

"Mi especie fue atacada por ponis desconocidos…y un minotauro." Esto llamó la atención de Alexander, Shade, la Princesa y Grevy. "Por razones que antes desconocía, lograron fácilmente derrotarnos."

"La magia oscura…con un demonio..." dijo Alexander con los dientes apretados.

"Muchos se defendieron, pero antes de que pudieran actuar…los desconocidos los hirieron, e incluso…" Bridia se detuvo por un momento. "Incluso mataron algunos a sangre fría..." se notaba la pena y la impotencia de Bridia al decir eso último.

Alexander ya no se estaba sintiendo bien. Ninguno de ellos en realidad.

"Yo logré esconderme, pero no pude evitar sentirme inútil. Tuve que soportar el ver a mis hermanos siendo heridos, asesinados, y los que quedaron vivos, fueron capturados por aquellos despreciables seres."

"Bridia…cuanto lo siento…Si hubiéramos estado antes…" comenzó a decir Alexander con la cabeza agachada. Amore en ese momento sintió algo dentro del humano que la sorprendió por completo.

"(¡Por Galaxia! Esa cantidad de empatía…cariño…y justicia.)" comenzó a pensar la Princesa. "(Están aumentando a gran velocidad…)"

"Cuando finalmente se fueron, junté mis fuerzas, y me aseguré de que aquellos que murieron, fueran enterrados de manera apropiada." dijo Bridia, comenzando a llorar pero en silencio. "Fue en esos momentos, en los que descubrí algo."

"(No…)" pensó Alexander. "(No me digas que…)"

"Entre todo el desastre, encontré a un pequeño, sangrando de una herida que tenía en su cabeza."

Alexander y Shade inmediatamente abrieron totalmente sus ojos, al entender como posiblemente terminaría la historia.

"Durante varios días me encargué de curar al pequeño, incluso recibiendo ayuda de otros animales en el bosque. Cuando finalmente despertó, me dijo algo que me hizo considerar que hacer después." Bridia miró a Alexander. Ella seguía llorando.

"Me dijo que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera de sí mismo."

"… ¿Amnesia?" preguntó Shade, que también comenzó a llorar ligeramente. Bridia asintió con la cabeza.

"Hasta el día de hoy, no sé si sus padres están muertos, o son parte de los que fueron capturados." dijo Bridia sin ánimos. "Así que cuidé del pequeño por un tiempo, hasta que un día, nuevos visitantes entraron al bosque…" Bridia miró a Shade.

"Ustedes. La Alianza Multiespecie."

"El momento en el que me separé de los demás." dijo Shade, comenzando a recordar. "Ese fue el momento en el que tú te acercaste, y me entregaste a Nich."

Bridia asintió con la cabeza. "Pude notar de inmediato que ustedes eran fuertes, y posiblemente que se cuidaban el uno al otro. Tu especialmente Warm Shade." dijo Bridia, sorprendiendo al changeling. "Eres prácticamente como la mano derecha de Alexander, y gracias al bosque, pude saber de tus habilidades de transformación. No me preguntes cómo. Eso es un secreto que debe permanecer en el bosque."

"Le entregaste a Nich." dijo Alexander con los ojos cerrados. "Para que Shade cuidara de él…para alejarlo del lugar y darle una mejor vida. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"En efecto. La habilidad de Warm Shade haría sentirse a Nich en un entorno más familiar, por decirlo de una manera." dijo Bridia. "Con la ayuda de las ilusiones, logré enseñarle a Nich como defenderse, y le dije que en cierto momento, el sería el acompañante de alguien que estaría siempre con él." luego cerró los ojos. "Sin embargo, con la ayuda de ciertos animales del bosque, logré alterar sus recuerdos de tal forma que ya no me recuerda."

"Pero… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta nosotros hoy?" preguntó Cré.

"Antes dije que tenía una teoría." dijo Alexander. "¿De casualidad compartes algún tipo de enlace mental con Nich?" Esto llamó la atención de todos.

"Era de esperarse del Estratega y líder de la Alianza Multiespecie." dijo Bridia con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tal como dices Alexander, comparto un pequeño enlace mental con el pequeño Nich, aunque descubrí que ahora posee otro enlace. Uno más fuerte, que comparte ahora con Warm Shade."

"Creo saber lo que pasó después." dijo Alexander. "Al estar conectado con Nich, lograste saber de lo que ocurrió en el Imperio de Cristal. Después de todo Amore lo dijo ayer cuando estábamos todos reunidos en el castillo. Lo que no me explico aún, es como lograste llegar desde el Bosque Pixiv hasta Canterlot tan rápido."

"Me contacté con la Soberana de Síscéal." dijo Bridia. "Ella ya está informada de todo lo ocurrido, y fue ella quien me ayudó, usando su magia para teletransportarme. Ahora que conozco donde están mis hermanos…es mi deber el ayudarlos."

"Es por eso que quisiste unirte a nosotros." terminó diciendo Shade. "Escuchaste que ayudaríamos a la Princesa Amore. Era la oportunidad perfecta." Bridia solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Sé que no estoy en el derecho, pero quiero pedirles que no dañen a mis hermanos cuando lleguemos al Imperio de Cristal." dijo Bridia. "Yo misma quiero arreglar la situación con ellos, pero lamentablemente para eso…requiero también de su ayuda."

"Así que por eso tenías 'cuentas que saldar'." dijo Alexander mirando a Bridia. "Esa ira que tienes, está esperando a ser liberada. Lo bueno es que será contra un enemigo."

"¿Eso quiere decir…?" dijo Bridia con un poco de esperanza. Alexander comenzó a sonreírle.

"Por supuesto que te ayudaremos Bridia." dijo Alexander. "Si le negara la ayuda a alguien, no estaríamos actualmente aquí."

"… ¿Solo así? ¿Sin condiciones ni nada?"

"Me basta con ver a Cré en estos momentos, para saber que lo que hicieron los esbirros de Holocaust es imperdonable." dijo Alexander mientras miraba a Cré, que estaba sin expresión, pero sus ojos decían todo.

Estaba furiosa.

"Además. No importa mucho lo que realmente seas." dijo Alexander. "Digo, estas en la Alianza Multiespecie. Creo que eso lo dice todo."

Amore y Grevy estaban impresionados. En un par de días, han podido ver muchas características de Alexander. Su actitud no es como la de un soldado o como la de alguien que conozca de combate, sin embargo, cuando debe, se comporta como un verdadero líder.

"Reconozco esas miradas." dijo Meridia poniéndose al lado de ellos. "Este…es el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, y esta es su manera de hacer las cosas."

"Bien. Creo que ya aclaramos todo el asunto." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "¿Seguirás con la forma con la que te presentaste al grupo?" Bridia asintió con la cabeza.

"No quiero incomodar a los demás miembros de la Alianza. Sin embargo les explicaré que yo quiero encargarme de mis hermanos cuando lleguemos al Imperio de Cristal."

"Tienes nuestro apoyo Bridia. No lo olvides." le dijo Alexander.

Shade se acercó hasta Bridia, y sorpresivamente le dio un abrazo.

"Cuidaré a Nich con todo mi ser y mi alma. Te lo juro." dijo en changeling en un tono suave.

"Te lo encargo, Warm Shade." dijo Bridia mientras correspondía el abrazo.

"Te pido que no tengas miedo en acercarte hacia mí o hacia Grevy, Bridia." dijo Amore en un tono cariñoso. "Ahora que sabemos las razones de que tus hermanos hayan ayudado al enemigo…haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudarte a recuperarlos."

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "Creo que ya es hora de dormir. Mañana hay que seguir avanzando."

Con esto, todos volvieron al campamento, y a sus respectivas carpas.

"Amo… ¿Puedo…?" Meridia estaba preguntando algo, pero Alexander abrió la entrada de su carpa, y estaba mirando a la aracnoponi.

"Ya entra de una vez Mery. Y si, puedes hacerlo."

Meridia volvió a sonreír, sonrojándose un poco mientras entraba. No sin antes abrazar desde atrás a su Amo.

"Eres demasiado bueno. ¿Lo sabías?" Alexander comenzó a reír ligeramente ante lo que dijo ella.

"Aprendí eso de mi madre mientras vivía con ella, de dos alicornios que me dieron una oportunidad al llegar a Equestria…y de una pegaso a la cuál mi vida ahora le pertenece."

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que el episodio haya sido de su agrado, y no olviden como dije anteriormente, el dejar un Review con su opinión y/o crítica respecto a este. Agradezco a todos los que mandaron ideas para su OC, y aviso que en el capítulo en donde salga dicho OC, gran parte del capítulo será dedicado a este. Nuevamente agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, y que me tienen paciencia suficiente para aguantarse los días. Los tiempos comenzarán a variar, ya que vuelvo a clases el 8 de agosto, pero la historia, como he dicho ya varias veces, seguirá avanzando y no será abandonada.**

 **Con esto, me despido.**  
 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!]**


	52. LII: La Maravilla Titánica

**[¡Hola! Ya ha pasado un tiempo. Comenzaron nuevamente** **las clases aquí en mi Universidad, así que la frecuencia con la que subiré los capítulos volverá a disminuir. La historia continúa sin embargo, y me gustaría dejarlo bien claro, para que no se hagan una idea equivocada. LA HISTORIA SEGUIRÁ CONTINUANDO. Seh, creo que con eso basta :3**

 **Como siempre, cualquier dato erróneo, o falta de ortografía, será arreglada cuando sea posible. Disfruten del capítulo, y les aviso que este capítulo es el nuevo capítulo más largo de Fatum, en parte como compensación por haber tardado más de lo necesario, pero ahora ya saben que tardaré más. No olviden dejar su Review con su opinión/crítica. También agradecería que si de haber un error como los ya mencionados, me avisen para corregirlo de manera óptima :3]**

 **Capítulo LII: La Maravilla Titánica**

"Hehehehe… ¿Ya se acostumbraron a sus celdas?"

"…"

"¿Oh? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no puedes hablar?"

"…"

"Veo que poco a poco tu fuerza de voluntad se está cayendo. Eso es bueno. Lo que Lord Holocaust menos necesita es que opongan resistencia. Tal vez ya están listos para-"

"Piérdete."

"…Hmph. Veo que aún les queda energía de sobra. Tal vez en un par de días más."

"Aunque nos dejes sin comer por todo el tiempo que se te pueda ocurrir. Te aseguro que no lo lograrás."

"Ya lo veremos…Fimbul el Carmesí. Tarde o temprano serán lo suficientemente vulnerables como para ser manipulados por Lord Holocaust."

"…Ya vete, toro desquiciado."

"Cuida tu boca, caballo. Puedo fácilmente conseguir la autorización para que rueden cabezas por aquí." dijo la figura acercándose a la celda que lo separaba a él de Fimbul, revelando a un minotauro de color oscuro, casi llegando al negro.

El minotauro que hablaba con Fimbul se alejó, llegando a la puerta de salida.

"¿Ya enviaron a las tropas a investigar 'esa' área?"

Un soldado que estaba esperando al parecer al minotauro, asintió con la cabeza.

"Afirmativo. Cuando el anochecer este cerca, deberían estar de vuelta."

"Bien." dijo el minotauro, y con esto, el minotauro y el soldado se fueron.

Estando fuera de alcance de los oídos enemigos, el minotauro siguió hablando.

"Si los rumores son ciertos, nos sería extremadamente útil obtenerlo. Debe ser como la quinta vez que mandamos tropas a investigar el área. Esta vez me aseguré de que la cantidad fuera alta, así que si no vuelven…a la próxima iré yo mismo."

Del otro lado, Fimbul, teniendo una figura imponente pero oculta por la oscuridad del lugar comenzó a inhalar y exhalar para controlar su respiración.

"Con un demonio… ¿Cómo es que pasó?" se escuchó una voz cerca de él.

"Perdimos tan fácilmente." dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina.

"¡Pero no puedo entender cómo!" dijo otra voz distinta.

"¡Ya cálmense ustedes!" dijo Fimbul, llamando la atención de todos. "Ahorren sus energías. Intenten descansar, y eviten hacer movimientos innecesarios." Eran varias celdas, y en todas había ponis encerrados que escucharon a Fimbul.

"Pero Sir Fimbul…"

"Lamentablemente perdimos, y créanme que eso realmente dañó mi orgullo…pero hay magia negra de por medio, así que debieron haber usado alguna artimaña que desconocemos."

"Si pudiéramos bloquear ese poder oscuro…" dijo otra de las voces.

"Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo." dijo una voz femenina.

"Si no fuera por esa estúpida magia negra…habríamos tenidos las chances de salir victoriosos." dijo una voz más.

Fimbul volvió a relajarse, y comenzó a pensar.

"(…Nuestra única esperanza…está en Duran. Espero que la Princesa Amore haya logrado encontrarlo. Si lo hizo, es posible que también haya podido conocerlos a ellos…)" Fimbul cerró los ojos, relajándose más.

"(…A la Alianza Multiespecie.)"

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=laKBotu5wpg (Chapter 18: Little Girl's Theme - Kid Icarus: Uprising Music Extended)

Ya era de día desde hace unas cuantas horas, Celestia se encargó de levantar el sol, y la Alianza Multiespecie ya estaba caminando nuevamente rumbo al norte.

Alexander pudo ver que la zona en la que se encontraban ahora era especialmente hermosa. Los árboles tenían hojas verdes, brillantes y abundantes. Algunos pájaros pasaban arriba del grupo, volando en grupos, y en el camino pudieron ver un pequeño río que comenzó a seguirlos, ya que continuaba hacia el norte.

Siguieron avanzando, pasando un par de horas sin que algo los interrumpiera. En cierto punto, se toparon con un lago grande, en el cuál había algunos patos, e incluso cisnes, que estaban nadando. Era un gran círculo de agua. Alrededor seguía habiendo árboles en abundancia. Algunos incluso con algunos frutos, haciendo que Alexander y Shade recordaran los Árboles de manzana de Sweet Apple Acres. Fue tan bonito para Alexander, que se detuvo para observar un poco.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Luna.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Celestia.

Alexander seguía viendo el lago y lo que había alrededor.

"Veo que te gusta el ambiente." dijo Shade acercándose a su amigo.

"Lo siento." dijo Alexander comenzando a sonreír. "Es solo que cuando veo este tipo de lugares…comienzo a cuestionarme algo."

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Meridia acercándose, y comenzando a ordenar el cabello del humano.

"Seres como Holocaust…no entiendo como algo como la magia puede hacer que alguien cometa actos indescriptibles..." Alexander mostró con su mano la escena que tenía al frente. "Estoy seguro que Holocaust destruiría todo este lugar sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero sigo sin entender su motivación. ¿Qué caso hay en obtener poder si pierdes todo lo demás en el camino? En el caso ficticio de que él lograra dominar Equestria. ¿Qué pensaría hacer después? ¿Expandir su temor y locura a territorios alejados hasta que no quede nada más por conquistar? ¿Y después qué?"

Celestia se acercó hasta Alexander, del lado contrario en donde estaba Meridia, y con una de sus alas abrazó al humano, pillándolo desprevenido.

"Todo lo que dijiste tiene definición: Mal." dijo Celestia para luego mirar a Alexander. "El mal fue el que terminó originando a los seres con un corazón negro como el abismo, y sin sentimiento alguno. Un solo ser con la esencia del mal, es capaz de cometer atrocidades suficientes como para incluso hacer que el mundo tiemble."

"Holocaust es el lamentable vivo ejemplo de ello." dijo Luna acercándose. "Realmente buscaríamos otra manera de solucionar esto, pero el corazón del hechicero ya está posiblemente marchito y podrido debido a todo el tiempo en el que ha tenido contacto con la magia oscura. El buscará poder hasta que muera."

Alexander suspiró, al parecer no muy contento con la respuesta. Shade se acercó más, y le llamó la atención con una de sus patas.

"Piensa en lo que has hecho Alex." le dijo el changeling a su amigo. "Piensa en lo que nosotros hemos hecho. Todo acto tiene consecuencias. Todo el mundo lo sabe, y aquellos que toman las decisiones correctas son aquellos que ayudan a mejorar al mundo." Shade suspiró, pero al parecer contento con lo que dijo. "Tú eres el ejemplo más notable de lo que acabo de decir."

Alexander comenzó a sonreír, y miró a Shade.

"No me he dado el tiempo de poder decírtelo." Alexander se acercó al changeling para estar frente a frente. "Eres un gran amigo Shade, y realmente es un placer estar a tu lado."

"Eso debería decirlo yo." dijo Shade. "Tú fuiste el que me dio una oportunidad. El que me ofreció un camino, y vaya que han pasado cosas desde entonces." Shade comenzó a reír. "Estamos haciendo algo grande, y lo estamos haciendo juntos."

Ahora Alex fue el que comenzó a reír.

"Realmente eres honesto a la hora de hablar." dijo el humano. "Veo que Applejack te ha pegado algo de su actitud en ti."

"Honestamente, creo que tienes razón." dijo Shade. "Y aprovecho la ocasión para decirte que Nich y yo de ninguna manera nos quedaremos atrás. Has mejorado bastante junto con Dory, y ahora es nuestro turno de hacerlo."

"Si competencia sana es lo que quieres, competencia sana es lo que tendrás." dijo Alexander, y luego ambos chocaron su mano izquierda y casco derecho respectivamente de manera amistosa. Nich y Dory estaban mirándose con una sonrisa que también indicaba competencia.

Alexander miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

"Lamento haberme detenido, pero ya me siento mucho mejor." luego Alexander caminó volviendo a la ruta principal.

"Es hora de seguir."

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

La Alianza siguió su camino durante el día sin problemas. Caminaron por mucho tiempo, pero a un ritmo estable. La noche estaba por llegar, y la Princesa de la noche debía levantar la luna.

"Ya estamos llegando." dijo Duran.

La Alianza completa caminó por unos minutos más, hasta que por fin divisaron a la distancia lo que parecía ser un pueblo.

"Realmente aprecio que seas nuestro guía, Duran." dijo Alexander honestamente agradecido.

"Si hubieran estado solo con la Princesa Amore, ella también los habría podido guiar hasta aquí." fue la respuesta del grifo.

"Conocer el territorio en donde gobiernas, junto con las cercanías, es algo básico." dijo Amore tranquilamente.

"¿Y qué pueblo es ese?"

"Lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte con eso." dijo Duran, confundiendo un poco al humano. "Si bien conozco el área, nunca me he detenido en este pueblo. No era necesario para mí."

"El pueblo al que estamos llegando se le conoce como Purifying Field." dijo Amore en voz alta. "Es un poblado muy humilde y pacífico. Se destaca por un manantial generado de manera natural, que desde la fundación de Equestria, no ha detenido su producción de agua pura." La Princesa Amore miró a Alexander. "¿Recuerdas el lago que observaste durante el día? El que generó el manantial es mucho más grande que ese."

Alexander dio un silbido de admiración. "Con una descripción así, dan ganas de ir a verlo."

"Está subiendo una colina no tan grande en las cercanías del pueblo." dijo Amore, volviendo a mirar al frente. "Es bueno que alcanzamos a llegar antes de que anochezca completamente...aunque con la cantidad de miembros, las especies, y el que hayan tres Princesas en el grupo…creo que no podrán evitar el sorprenderse." Amore comenzó a reír ligeramente. "No se ha sabido que hayan actividades inusuales en este pueblo."

Tras unos minutos más caminando, llegaron finalmente al pueblo. Luna inmediatamente comenzó a levantar la luna, indicando que la noche una vez más estaba comenzando. Cuando terminó su tarea, algunos ponis por fin aparecieron. Al ver a todo el grupo, lo único que pudieron hacer fue avisar a todo el pueblo. En minutos, todos estaban haciendo una reverencia a las tres Princesas, y luego de una breve explicación de su viaje, omitiendo el detalle del Imperio de Cristal, fueron recibidos con mucha alegría, y decidieron hacer una cena a modo de celebración por la llegada de las Princesas y de la Alianza Multiespecie.

BGM: watch?v=hgFa1CuFrGg (Dawn of the First Day - The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Music Extended)

Una fogata se hizo en el centro del pueblo, y casi todos estaban afuera. La Alianza completa estaba sentada en un sector, con una mesa grande que los pueblerinos formaron a base de varias mesas individuales. Todo el pueblo ayudó, y varios pueblerinos se unieron a la cena. Algunos estaban bailando incluso.

"Es realmente un día único." dijo el alcalde de Purifying Field. Un poni de tierra de edad, color azul oscuro, con una barba mediana y con una crin y cola de color café oscuro. "Nunca pensamos que usted, Princesa Amore del Imperio de Cristal, visitaría nuestro pueblo, y vaya sorpresa. No solo usted ha venido, sino que las Princesas Celestia y Luna le acompañan, e incluso el reciente grupo del cual se habla en varias partes de Equestria…" el alcalde miró a Alexander. "La Alianza Multiespecie."

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad." dijo Celestia de manera respetuosa. "Nuestro viaje con la Alianza Multiespecie nos ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a muchos ponis de nuestro Reino."

"Y es un placer visitar su pueblo." dijo Luna. "Nos alegra además que la mala influencia del hechicero no haya tocado este lugar."

Alexander notó que varios pequeños estaban mirándolo, así que con su mano les hizo una seña de que se acercaran. Estos hicieron caso, y un pequeño grupo de cuatro potrillos, tres 'niños' y una 'niña', quedaron al frente de él.

"Hola." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. Dory en ese momento deshizo su invisibilidad.

"(¡Hola!)" dijo Dory mentalmente pero audible para los pequeños. Con esto los potrillos quedaron impresionados de inmediato.

"Un gusto pequeños. Soy Alexander Woodgate." dijo el humano.

"¿Usted es el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie?" preguntó la potrilla.

"Así es." respondió Alexander. "Además soy el Estratega de la Alianza, y también soy un campeón de Canterlot." luego miró a su mascota. "Ella es Dory, mi mascota."

"Es muy linda." dijo la potrilla.

"(Muchas gracias.)" dijo Dory con cariño mientras sonreía.

"Usted no parece poni." dijo uno de los potrillos.

"Eso es porque no lo soy." dijo Alexander. "Posiblemente sea el único de mi especie en toda Equestria."

"Woooooooooooooow." Alexander ya no puede evitar el reír cada vez que escucha a uno, o más pequeños decir eso.

"¿Qué significa Estratega?" preguntó otro potrillo.

"Bueno…cuando nosotros nos preparamos para ayudar a los pueblos y combatir a los malos, seguimos un plan de acción." dijo Alexander, para luego hacer un guiño con su ojo izquierdo. "El que crea dichos planes, soy yo."

"¡Genial!" dijeron los cuatro pequeños al mismo tiempo.

"De verdad estoy sorprendida." dijo Amore, mirando a Alexander que seguía hablando con los pequeños. Los demás miembros también estaban hablando con algunos ponis que tuvieron el valor de acercárseles. Luego miró al alcalde. "¿Cómo es que ustedes no han tenido algún problema? ¿No han sido atacados por algún bandido o fuerza del hechicero?"

"En lo absoluto." dijo el alcalde. "Aunque eso tiene una razón." Esto llamó la curiosidad de las Princesas.

En ese momento, se oyeron varios ruidos fuertes, provenientes de las cercanías del pueblo. La Alianza completa inmediatamente se puso alerta, pero luego se confundieron completamente cuando los pueblerinos comenzaron a reír.

"Tal parece que esta noche también lo hizo." dijo un semental.

"Estos tiempos son peligrosos después de todo." dijo una yegua.

"Realmente es como una bendición." dijo otro de los pueblerinos.

"¡Lo está haciendo nuevamente!" dijo la potrilla del grupo que estaba con Alexander. Esto claramente llamó la atención del humano.

"Apuesto a que tú no podrías acercártele por el miedo." dijo uno de los potrillos a la pequeña.

"¡Si lo haría!" dijo la pequeña, al parecer ofendida por el comentario.

"Nah. Nadie se le ha acercado por respeto." dijo otro de los pequeños. "Creo que estarías aterrada si llegas a verla."

"¡No es cierto!" respondió la pequeña.

"¿De qué hablan chicos?" preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

"¡Hablamos de la temible pero valerosa guardiana del pueblo!" dijo uno de los potrillos. Esto llamó la atención de todos los miembros de la Alianza, y a las Princesas.

"¿Guardiana del pueblo?" preguntó Shade acercándose hasta Alexander y las Princesas. Los demás del grupo hicieron lo mismo.

"Temible y valerosa…suena bien." dijo Iris Pride con una sonrisa.

"Así es." dijo el alcalde. "Nuestra paz no ha sido alterada en todo este tiempo debido a nuestra guardiana y protectora."

"¿Esos ruidos que escuchamos hace unos segundos…fueron de ella?" preguntó Alexander. El alcalde asintió con la cabeza.

"Ella posee una fuerza temible." dijo el alcalde. "No exageraría al decir que solo las Princesas, y tal vez ustedes, tendrían una chance de ganar, si llegaran a luchar contra ella."

"¿Pero quién es exactamente?" preguntó Alexander. "¿Cómo saben que es hembra? ¿Y por qué no está en el pueblo con ustedes?"

"Las respuesta a esas preguntas se originan varios meses atrás." comenzó a explicar el alcalde. "Nosotros teníamos un día normal y tranquilo, como siempre. Lamentablemente al llegar noche llegaron unos bandidos a la entrada el pueblo, claramente con malas intenciones. Nuestro pueblo se compone principalmente de granjeros, así que no podíamos oponer resistencia. Estaban armados y era mejor seguir sus condiciones. Sin embargo…" el alcalde comenzó a sonreír. "Comenzamos a escuchar pasos, y eran muy fuertes. Pronto comenzamos a sentir leves temblores cuando sonaban, y luego aumentaron la intensidad. Todos comenzamos a mirar alrededor. Finalmente encontramos el origen del ruido, y debo decir que todos nos asustamos en ese momento."

"¿Era ella?" preguntó Iris Pride.

"Así es." respondió el alcalde. "Aunque en ese momento no sabíamos que era hembra. Lo que vimos nosotros, fue una figura que por la hora nocturna no pudimos ver, y estaba cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche, y por los árboles cercanos del pueblo. Los árboles aquí son muy altos." El alcalde observó a la Alianza con una sonrisa triunfal.

"Y sin embargo ella superaba la altura de estos."

Todos abrieron más sus ojos de la sorpresa. Ni siquiera las Princesas lograron mantener la compostura.

"¿Cómo que superaba su altura?" preguntó Deirius.

"Tal como lo oyen." dijo el alcalde. "Es la criatura más alta que he visto en mi vida. Parecía estar cubierta por alguna especie de manto, aunque no puedo recordarlo muy bien. Todos estábamos muy asustados como prestar atención a ese detalle." el alcalde comenzó a reír, antes de seguir su relato. "Nadie se movió. Todos, incluso los ladrones, estaban mirando al ser gigante que teníamos cerca. La criatura entonces comenzó a estirar lo que al parecer fue su pata, y de un simple movimiento, pudimos ver como hizo que todos los bandidos salieran volando a una velocidad impresionante."

Alexander y los demás realmente estaban anonadados con la historia. El alcalde sabía que esa sería su reacción.

"Como alcalde, sentí que era mi responsabilidad lidiar con la situación, así que avancé lo suficiente como para que la criatura me pudiera ver. Lo único que hice, fue hacer una reverencia, la cual todos hicieron de inmediato, y agradecerle por lo que había hecho. Fue ahí cuando escuchamos su voz por primera vez…"

'Comida'. Eso fue lo que dijo."

"Uh… ¿Comida?" preguntó Nakama, al parecer esperando otro tipo de respuesta. El alcalde volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

"De verdad no entendíamos que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando escuchamos su voz, se notaba que era una hembra. Nosotros cosechamos mucho, y alimento nunca nos ha faltado. Rápidamente con ayuda del pueblo, juntamos una parte de nuestras cosechas, y se la trajimos. Ella esperó unos segundos, y le dimos espacio para que se sintiera más tranquila. Todos vimos cómo se agachó, y de un solo bocado, se comió todo. Pensamos que no estaría satisfecha y que querría más, pero luego ocurrió algo que nos sorprendió a todos. Habló por segunda vez."

"¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó Celestia. El alcalde seguía sonriendo, y miró a la Princesa.

"Lo que ella dijo, fue: Gracias. Si pueden traerme esta ración de comida una vez a la semana…ya no serán molestados."

"¿Eso…fue lo que dijo?" preguntó Duran.

"Eso fue lo que nos dijo. Notamos que caminó en dirección a la colina cercana a nuestro pueblo, donde está el manantial." respondió el alcalde. "Nunca más vimos bandidos, y de vez en cuando comenzamos a escuchar ruidos como los que oímos hace unos momentos atrás. Dedujimos que era ella, haciéndose cargo de ponis que probablemente vienen a saquear. Nosotros hicimos lo que ella pidió, y cada semana le dejábamos una parte de nuestras cosechas. Ella esperaba a que nosotros entráramos a nuestras casas, antes de aparecer y comer el alimento."

"Parece una especie de pacto." dijo Amore con curiosidad.

"Una especie de acuerdo, sí." dijo Deirius, aun sorprendido con la historia.

"No entiendo del todo el por qué quiso imponer esas condiciones, y quedarse." dijo Alexander. "¿Ustedes están bien con esa condición semanal?"

"Por supuesto." dijo el alcalde. "Como dije antes, a nosotros nunca nos ha faltado el alimento, si incluso nos sobra."

"Supongo…que ninguno de ustedes se ha acercado a ella." dijo Amore pensativa.

"Por algo de miedo, pero principalmente por respeto." dijo el alcalde. "Lo que menos queremos es molestarla cuando no es necesario."

"Una decisión sabia." dijo Duran. "Si bien los salvó, y han estado en paz…no es seguro si ella seguirá cumpliendo sus condiciones si van a verla de manera inesperada."

"Por ahora no se preocupen." dijo el alcalde. "Estamos bien, y eso es lo que cuenta."

Alexander quedó pensativo, tratando de entender unas cuantas cosas, pero a la vez también estaba fascinado.

"Me cuesta imaginarme a un poni más grande que Bantos." dijo Alexander que seguía pensativo.

"Opino lo mismo." dijo Bantos. "Aunque ahora siento curiosidad de verla. ¡Jajajaja!" típico Bantos.

Luego del relato, la cena terminó sin problemas, y muchos pueblerinos se dedicaron a conocer a los miembros de la Alianza. Entre las reacciones más destacables, Meridia volvió a lograr que algunos pequeños se subieran a su abdomen arácnido, Bridia claramente llamó la atención, sobre todo la de los machos del pueblo…y de sus esposas, algo enojadas con esto. Lilat y Strike también fueron muy llamativas para el pueblo. Warm Shade y Nich comenzaron a entretener un rato a los pueblerinos con sus transformaciones e ilusiones. Duran atrajo la atención de aquellos que gustan de historias valerosas, y comenzó a contarle relatos sobre el gremio de Acero Carmesí. Alexander había olvidado como este tipo de escenas hacía que se sintiera bien el seguir con su búsqueda.

"(Ver estas situaciones realmente es gratificante.)" pensó Alexander.

"(Puedo sentir como estás a gusto.)" dijo Dory alegremente.

(Realmente fue una historia interesante-kupo.) dijo Mogu. (Haz visto muchas cosas en este viaje-kupo.)

"(Y estoy seguro de que aún falta más.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente mientras reía ligeramente con su voz externa.

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

El pueblo le ofreció a la Alianza estadía en la única posada que tenían, pero que era lo suficientemente grande como para tener a todos. Alexander insistió en pagar la estadía de todos, como si fueran clientes, aun cuando los dueños le dijeron que no era necesario.

"(Me pregunto cómo es que la Princesa Amore pudo saber de Shade y de mí mediante el Corazón de Cristal…)"

Alexander estaba caminando hasta su habitación, ya que espero unos cuantos minutos antes de dormir debido a que se dedicó a observar la posada. Los demás ya se habían ido a dormir.

"(¿Es importante ese 'Corazón de Cristal'?)" preguntó Dory.

"(Lo es, pero cuando Shade y yo fuimos al Imperio de Cristal junto con las chicas…en ningún momento Twilight mencionó otra característica del cristal, además de su función para proteger el Imperio.)" luego Alexander indagó un poco más. "(Ahora que lo pienso…el cristal debe estar en el Imperio en esta época, pero con el enemigo ocupando el territorio, dudo que esté donde debe estar.)"

Alexander llegó hasta una ventana cercana a su habitación, comenzando a mirar la noche.

"(Será más complicado que las otras veces. Si lo que dijo Celestia aquella vez es cierto…el Imperio es más grande que los pueblos y ciudades que hemos visitado antes…)"

En ese momento Alexander notó movimiento afuera del lugar. Poniendo atención, notó que un poni se estaba moviendo. Observando mejor, se dio cuenta que era uno de los pequeños que hablaron con él durante la cena, específicamente la potrilla.

Alexander pensó en lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

"(Veamos…nos hablaron de la criatura en la colina. Sus amigos la molestaron diciéndole que se asustaría si se acerca a dicha criatura. Ella dijo que no era cierto…)" Alexander comenzó a reír ligeramente y despacio. "(No es difícil saber el por qué está afuera…pero si hará lo que creo que va a hacer…)"

"(…Creo que es lo mejor.)" dijo Dory, entendiendo a su dueño.

Alexander rápidamente entró a su habitación, tomo lo que necesitaba, que era solamente a Fortia, dejando su capa en su habitación y salió nuevamente, ahora en dirección a la entrada de la posada para salir al exterior.

Una de las puertas al lado de la de Alexander se abrió, y de ella salieron Celestia y Luna. Celestia miró por la ventana, mientras que Luna estaba mirando otra puerta, específicamente la que estaba al lado opuesto de la de Alexander.

"Habiendo visto su manera de ser…pensé que Meridia acompañaría a Alexander. Después de todo ella realmente se preocupa por él. MUCHO." dijo Luna.

Celestia entonces comenzó a reír, pero con un volumen bajo para no molestar a los demás.

"Por un momento pensé lo mismo Luna, pero creo que ambas la hemos subestimado." Esto llamó la atención de Luna, y se acercó a su hermana, sorprendiéndose al ver a la aracnoponi en el exterior, con su usual traje de sirvienta con leves toques de armadura, caminando a un paso moderado, y la sonrisa usual con la que atiende al humano.

En el exterior, la pequeña, que iba con una especie de tela para cubrirse un poco del frio por ser de noche, caminó hasta la entrada del pueblo. Allí se detuvo, y durante todo el trayecto tenía una expresión seria, pero ahora estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

"Muy bien. Cálmate." se decía la pequeña. "Ya he ido antes a la colina con mis padres antes de que la heroína llegara…pero… ¿Y si ella me ve y piensa que la estoy molestando?"

Por unos segundos la pequeña lo meditó, pero luego comenzó a girar su cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro.

"¡No! ¡Les demostraré que no es peligrosa para nosotros! ¡Y definitivamente les voy a demostrar que no tengo miedo!"

"Bien dicho, chica valiente."

La pequeña se asustó de inmediato, mirando hacia atrás. Su miedo fue reemplazado por sorpresa, al ver a Alexander acercarse hacia ella. Dory estaba visible, y en su hombro izquierdo.

"Pero…por más valiente que seas…es peligroso salir de noche."

"Señor Alexander…" dijo la pequeña.

"Ah no, no, no…" dijo Alexander moviendo su mano izquierda en señal de negación. "Nada de señor, que tengo veinticuatro años. Sir Alexander estaría mejor, o incluso solo Alexander."

"Lo siento…Sir Alexander." dijo la pequeña con un tono que demostraba que realmente lo sentía.

"Ok, no es necesario ponerse triste solo por eso." dijo Alexander agachándose y usando solo una rodilla para apoyarse en el suelo. "Mi problema en realidad, es que andes sola por estas horas de la noche en el exterior."

"¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Te vi pasar cuando estaba observando la noche en una de las ventanas de la posada."

"Oh." fue la respuesta de la pequeña. "Entonces… ¿Me llevará de vuelta a casa?"

"Mmmmmm…" Alexander aparentó estar pensativo. "No necesariamente." la respuesta nuevamente sorprendió a la pequeña. "Dime potrilla valiente. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Sweet Leaf." dijo la pequeña.

"Muy bien Leaf…" comenzó a decir el humano. "Te seré sincero. También tengo ganas de ver a esta criatura protectora de cerca. Te habría llevado a tu casa, pero al parecer conoces la colina y yo no. ¿Es cierto? ¿Conoces la colina como para ubicarte?"

"Así es." dijo la pequeña. "Muchas veces fui con mi familia, antes de que la heroína llegara. Aun de noche, es muy agradable ir a ese lugar."

"Entonces…te propongo algo." dijo Alexander haciéndole un guiño con su ojo derecho. "Te dejaré ir a la colina, si nos dejas ir contigo. Tú nos guiarás, y nosotros seremos tu escudo." dijo esto último apuntando con el pulgar de su mano izquierda a su mascota, y esta le regalo una sonrisa, confirmando lo que dijo su dueño. "Tu seguridad será nuestra prioridad."

"¿No le dirán nada por hacer esto?" dijo la pequeña. "Puede que algunos del pueblo se enojen con usted si llegan a saber esto."

"Soy el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie. A estas alturas creo que soy capaz de proteger a una damisela en apuros." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. "Además, si realmente no estuviera seguro, ya te habría llevado a tu casa. Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

La pequeña comenzó a sonreír, y asintió con su cabeza.

"¡De acuerdo!"

"Perfecto. Entonces…" dijo Alexander, mientras tomaba a la pequeña con sus brazos, sorprendiéndola una tercera vez, y comenzó a cargarla. "Guía nuestro camino, pequeña Leaf."

Sweet Leaf salió de su pequeño trance, y comenzó a mostrar con su casco la dirección que debía seguir.

.

.

.

.

Alexander y Sweet Leaf avanzaron, llegando a la colina. Alexander seguía las indicaciones de la pequeña, pasando por unas cuantas subidas. La distancia que han recorrido, comparado con lo que el humano pensó que recorrerían, es muy poca.

"Ya deberíamos estar llegando al lago." dijo la pequeña.

"La Princesa Amore me dijo que en la cima estaba el lago." dijo Alexander, que seguía cargando a la pequeña. "Me dijo que era muy grande."

"Es cierto. Es MUY grande." dijo la pequeña estirando sus patas al decirlo.

Finalmente Alexander pudo ver árboles de la cima, indicando que estaban llegando. Cuando tuvieron la vista completa, la pequeña comenzó a sonreír, mientras que Alexander quedó boquiabierto.

BGM: watch?v=w57TQ3xqXhw (After the Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended)

Sweet Leaf no mintió. El lago que vio Alexander era mucho, mucho más grande que el que vieron antes durante el día. La iluminación de la luna se veía en el agua, dando como resultado un hermoso efecto visual. El lago estaba rodeado por árboles, y también por el terreno de la colina, como si una muralla alta cubriera y protegiera alrededor del lago, siendo posible solo verlo desde la entrada, que es la única parte en donde no hay rocas ni terreno que cubra la vista, y por supuesto, desde arriba en el aire.

"Es…es hermoso." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"(Es realmente bello…)" dijo Dory

"¿Verdad?" dijo la pequeña.

Alexander bajó a Sweet Leaf, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lago. Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver sus reflejos en el agua.

"Puedo ver claramente mi reflejo en el agua." dijo Alexander. "Tal como dijo Amore…es agua pura."

"(¡También puedo ver el mío!)" dijo Dory levantando su pata, viendo como su reflejo hacía lo mismo.

"Mi padre dijo algo de que en el interior del lago parece haber algo que genera el agua, pero no le entendí mucho." dijo la pequeña.

"No soy un experto, así que tampoco podría explicártelo." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar alrededor del lago, observando el paisaje nocturno a su alrededor. Dory se bajó para unirse a la caminata, ya que además del lago y los árboles, había muchas flores que le llamaron la atención.

"¿Sabes? De donde vengo, la noche no ofrece paisajes tan hermosos como este." dijo Alexander, recordando por un momento su mundo.

"¿No? Que mal." dijo la pequeña. "La noche tiene muchos paisajes hermosos."

"En eso estoy de acuerdo." dijo Alexander. "Equestria es uno de los lugares más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, y es un honor poder vivir aquí."

"¿Antes vivía en otro lugar?"

"Así es, aunque es un lugar muuuuuuy lejano." dijo Alexander, pero luego notó algo mientras caminaban. "Mira…ahí hay una especie de agujero. En la pared de ese muro."

"Wow. Es muy grande." dijo la pequeña. Ambos caminaron un poco más hasta dicho agujero, y Dory se subió nuevamente al hombro de su dueño. Al llegar a la entrada, la comparación de tamaño entre Alexander y el techo del agujero era simplemente demasiado.

"¿Cuánto será? ¿Más de diez metros? Podría apostar a que es incluso más." dijo Alexander pensativo mientras el, la potrilla y Dory veían la entrada. Alexander estaba más enfocado en el techo, mientras que Sweet Leaf intentaba ver algo del interior. Estaba totalmente oscuro adentro, y sumándole a que era de noche, era prácticamente imposible que vieran algo.

"(La forma del agujero es irregular.)" dijo Dory. "(Este agujero no estaba aquí antes.)"

"Entonces fue 'hecho', por decirlo de una manera." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta de algo. Lentamente el humano comenzó a ponerse más serio, principalmente por la fácil respuesta a la pregunta que se hizo en ese momento: ¿Cómo se generó el agujero?

BGM –OFF-

Una serie de ruidos proveniente del interior hicieron reaccionar a ambos. Alexander inmediatamente tomó a Sweet Leaf, que se sorprendió al ser nuevamente tomada por él, y retrocedieron varios metros hacia atrás. Alexander reaccionó por el ruido, pero también por algo que él y Dory pudieron notar. El humano por su vista, y Dory por sus sentidos.

"(Dime que sientes eso Dory, porque yo claramente puedo verlo.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente.

"(Si. Puedo sentirlo.)" dijo Dory muy seria.

El ruido cada vez se acercaba más, y con esto, también comenzó a temblar levemente cada vez que se escuchaba dicho ruido. Dory seguía atenta con sus sentidos, y Alexander dejó en el suelo a Sweet Leaf, y le indicó que se pusiera atrás de él.

"(Puedo verla…un aura…un aura verde como la que he visto ya tantas veces con Deirius, Lauren, Cré, y todos los demás…)" pensaba Alexander.

"(Me asusté porque fue repentino, pero cuando apareció, fue tan fuerte que podría sentirla a una distancia mucho mayor que esta.)" dijo Dory mentalmente.

"(Pero…)" seguía diciendo mentalmente el humano. "(El tamaño de esta aura es…)"

El ruido ya se escuchaba muy fuerte, y el lugar ya temblaba con una intensidad mayor, aunque no demasiado. Alexander y la pequeña comenzaron a retroceder un poco más.

"Creo…" comenzó a decir Alexander. "Que es la hora de la verdad."

"¿Q-qué?" preguntó la niña, que ya se estaba asustando.

"Creo que conoceremos a la heroína de Purifying Field, Sweet Leaf." dijo Alexander comenzando a sonreír. "Ármate de valor, porque serás la primera poni del pueblo en poder verla." La pequeña miró a Alexander, reaccionando al ver que él le estaba sonriendo.

"No te preocupes. No dejaré que nada te pase." dijo Alexander, para luego volver a mirar al frente, poniéndose serio.

"(No sé porque, pero creo que nuestra 'heroína' está controlando sus pasos.)" pensó Alexander.

"(¿Por qué piensas eso?)" preguntó mentalmente Dory.

"(Porque si pisara con violencia y fuerza, sin importarle nada…los temblores serían mucho más fuertes. Creo que está controlando su fuerza al dar los pasos. No me sorprende tanto, considerando que estamos en una colina.)" respondió Alexander.

En un instante, el ruido se detuvo, pero Alexander podía ver una inmensa aura casi tocando los bordes del agujero. Pasaron los segundos, pero no ocurría nada.

"¿Q-qué hacemos?" preguntó la pequeña Sweet.

"No importa lo que pase, mantente atrás de mí. Intentaré hablarle." dijo Alexander. El humano miró hacia arriba, de manera diagonal, como si estuviera imaginando que está viendo a algo…algo gigante.

"¿Hola?" dijo Alexander en voz alta. "¿Hay alguien al interior?"

Tras pasar unos segundos, para sorpresa de los tres…

" **¿Qué haces tú en este lugar?"**

La voz que escucharon se escuchó fuerte y claro…y mucho más. Es la voz más fuerte que Alexander ha escuchado. Lo mismo va para la pequeña Sweet Leaf.

"Creo que será mejor presentarnos." le dijo Alexander a la pequeña, para luego volver a mirar al frente. "En realidad no estoy solo. Vengo acompañado de una potrilla. Ambos subimos la colina con la intención de conocerte. Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate." todo lo dijo en voz alta.

"¡Y-yo me llamo S-Sweet Leaf!" grito la pequeña con algo de dificultad.

Pasaron los segundos, y la voz, que Alexander confirmó que era femenina como había dicho el alcalde, habló otra vez.

" **¿Conocerme? ¿Vienen del pueblo?"**

"La pequeña sí. En cuanto a mí…estoy viajando con mis amigos debido a una búsqueda muy importante, y estamos pasando la noche allí." dijo Alexander.

"… **¿De verdad quieren verme?"**

"Admito que tengo mucha curiosidad en estos momentos." dijo Alexander siendo honesto. Alexander también notó que su voz parecía indicar que no es 'adolecente', pero tampoco es completamente adulta. Era como alguien de la edad de Bantos, según el humano.

"Yo…y-yo quiero agradecerte directamente por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros." dijo la pequeña Sweet Leaf. "Es por eso que quería verte…"

Pasaron varios segundos en los que ninguno habló. Alexander estaba a punto de hablar otra vez, pero la voz femenina se le adelantó.

" **Espero que se queden ahí. No hagan que me arrepienta."**

Alexander, Sweet Leaf y Dory volvieron a escuchar los pasos, y volvieron a sentir los cortos temblores que estos generaban.

Fue en ese momento, que ellos pudieron ver algo…

Una Pata.

Una pata extremadamente grande. Tanto que por un segundo Alexander no reaccionó de la sorpresa. La pata fue entonces cubierta con una especie de ropaje, tapándola por completo.

"(Realmente está aquí…)" comenzó a pensar Alexander. "(Esperemos que esto salga bien…porque estoy empezando a ponerme algo nervioso, a pesar de saber lo que significa el color de su aura.)"

Alexander, Sweet Leaf y Dory, quedaron completamente boquiabiertos mientras otra pata aparecía, y luego una figura completa apareció. Estaba cubierta por una especie de manta con una capucha, y el diseño era muy básico.

"(El alcalde al parecer recordó bien eso…)" pensó el humano.

Finalmente, la figura completa salió, dejando la mitad de su 'cuerpo' en el exterior, y la otra mitad en la entrada del agujero. Luego se quedó unos segundos sin moverse.

Alexander, y posiblemente la pequeña y Dory, aún tenían problemas para lidiar con el hecho de que la figura tenía un tamaño casi igual al de la cueva, habiendo solo unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia.

BGM: watch?v=CUUNBAARpZs (Time of Retribution - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

La figura gigante avanzó solo un poco más, pero Alexander y Sweet retrocedieron para darle más espacio.

" **Admito que son valientes al venir hasta aquí durante la noche, y solo para verme. Como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse."** Su voz se escuchaba fuerte y claramente marcaba presencia, pero no había indicios de enojo.

Ninguno podía ver bien al ser gigante debido a la manta, pero Alexander logró ver parte de su cara, y anteriormente la terminación de sus patas.

"Un segundo…" dijo Alexander reaccionando al detalle. "Un hocico…un hocico muy parecido al de…" Sweet giró la cabeza, algo confundida con lo que decía el humano.

" **Vaya, vaya…"** la voz femenina dijo con un tono de curiosidad, y al parecer enfocado en Alexander, agachándose un poco. Acción que sorprendió a todos por el tamaño del cuerpo. **"TÚ eres algo que desconozco. Eso incluye a tu mascota."**

"Digamos…que soy una raza única en Equestria. Mi mascota también es de alguna manera especial." dijo Alexander, comenzando a perder esa pizca de nerviosismo que tenía antes. "¿Es posible…que te quites esa manta para verte completamente? Aún no sabemos que eres exactamente, aunque ya tengo una idea…"

"… **Es el hocico. ¿Verdad?"**

"Eeyup." dijo Alexander al estilo de Big Mac. "También por tus patas."

" **¿Prometen NO causar problemas?"** preguntó la voz con total seriedad.

"Lo prometemos." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"… **Muy bien."**

La figura entonces con una de sus patas, tomó la manta, que era de un tamaño considerable pudiendo fácilmente tapar una casa por completo, y se la sacó, dejándola en el piso y levantando mucho polvo al tocar el suelo.

Alexaner, la potrilla y Dory tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse con sus brazos y patas por un momento. Cuando pudieron ver nuevamente, se enfocaron de inmediato en la figura. Alexander estaba sorprendido, pero también estaba sonriendo. Sweet Leaf y Dory volvieron a estar boquiabiertas.

" **Hehe…A que no se lo esperaban."**

"Creo que al parecer pensé en lo correcto." dijo Alexander. "Realmente es impresionante. He visto ya muchas cosas en este viaje…pero esto de momento se lleva el premio a lo más sorprendente que he visto."

"(Ni que lo digas…)" dijo Dory. "(Bantos palidece ante ella…)"

"Es…es…" la pequeña Sweet aún no reaccionaba del todo, pero tras un par de segundos, logró decir lo que quería.

"¡Es una poni!"

Alexander seguía viendo a la hembra. Todo hacía indicar que era como una yegua común. De hecho no tenía alas ni cuerno, por lo que era una poni de tierra. Su pelaje era de un color que mezclaba el café, y una pizca de verde, pero predominando el café. Su crin y cola eran algo que llamaba la atención, porque eran rubias, con una línea notable en la parte central de su crin de un amarillo un poco más claro que pasaba por todo su 'cabello', pero además, su crin y cola lisas eran largas…muy largas, como cuando alguien no va a cortarse el pelo por mucho tiempo. Por ende, en su cabeza su crin se veía más grande de lo que debería ser normalmente. Su cola estaba en las mismas condiciones, y además estaban desordenadas, dándole a entender a Alexander que realmente ella ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí. Sus grandes ojos eran de color verde, casi como los de Fluttershy, y en su cuerpo tenía unos ropajes que abarcaban desde su parte trasera hasta su pecho, de un color gris.

" **Muy bien mis queridos visitantes...bienvenidos."** dijo la poni gigante. **"Tienen el gusto de conocer a la gran y poderosa Wonder Shine."** con eso último que dijo puso uno de sus cascos en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa.

Alexander comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de la gigante.

" **¿Qué es tan gracioso, pequeño Alexander?"**

"Lo siento, lo siento…" dijo Alexander dejando de reír. "Es solo que todos en el pueblo te tienen mucho respeto, y un poquitito de miedo. Por esa razón no se han acercado. Creen que si se acercan de manera inesperada, te molestarías con ellos, y dejarías el pueblo…o algo peor. Ahora sé que el alcalde hablaba totalmente en serio cuando dijo que tu fuerza era descomunal."

" **Oh…así que era eso."** dijo Wonder Shine poniendo uno de sus cascos en su 'mentón' a modo de pensar. **"No los puedo culpar. Wonder Shine no dio una muy buena primera impresión."**

"¿Siempre te refieres a ti en tercera persona?" preguntó Alexander por curiosidad.

" **Wonder Shine no entiende lo que quieres decir."** dijo la yegua. **"¿Acaso hay algún problema con la forma de hablar de Wonder Shine?"** dijo la gigante con una ceja levantada.

Alexander en ese momento se puso nervioso, pero respondió rápidamente, y haciendo una seña con ambos brazos.

"Nope. Par nada. No te preocupes. Simple curiosidad. Nada más. Solo eso."

" **Muy bien."** dijo ella satisfecha.

"Señorita Wonder Shine." dijo la pequeña que seguía atrás de Alexander.

"(Ah claro… y a mí me dice 'señor')" pensó Alexander con un tono sin ánimos. Dory no pudo evitar reír internamente por eso.

" **Dime, pequeña Sweet Leaf."**

"¡Muchas gracias por haber defendido todo este tiempo nuestro pueblo!" la pequeña hizo una reverencia. "Realmente estamos agradecidos con lo que ha hecho."

" **Ooooh."** dijo Wonder Shine que puso una expresión de cariño. **"No tienes que agradecer pequeña. Wonder Shine solo hizo lo que debía hacer en ese momento."**

"Ahora que ya estamos en términos más amigables… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Wonder Shine?" dijo Alexander acercándose más a la gigante. "¿Cómo terminaste aquí? Realmente no creo que haya alguna tribu secreta de gigantes en Equestria. De otro modo las Princesas ya lo sabrían."

" **Y tienes razón, pequeño Alexander."** dijo Wonder Shine. **"No existe una tribu de gigantes. De hecho Wonder Shine no era una gigante hace unos meses atrás."** Esto llamó la atención de todos de inmediato.

"Pero cuando nos salvaste por primera vez…lo hiciste hace varios meses atrás." dijo Sweet Leaf.

" **Hace cinco meses, pequeña."** dijo Wonder Shine. **"Aún recuerdo como volaron esos bandidos…hehe."** la gigante no pudo evitar reír un poco con eso.

"Eso quiere decir…que ALGO pasó antes de eso." dijo Alexander pensativo. "Si no te molesta… ¿Podrías…contarnos como pasaste a ser gigante? Dijiste que antes no lo eras."

Wonder Shine soltó un suspiro, que sonó algo fuerte para los tres visitantes. Y luego la gigante miró con seriedad al humano.

" **Wonder Shine era una viajera. No como una mercenaria o como una vendedora…sino como una exploradora."**

"¿Por el gusto de recorrer Equestria?" preguntó Alexander con una sonrisa.

" **Así es."** respondió la yegua. **"Wonder Shine proviene de un pueblo que está en la parte sur de Equestria."**

"¿Hoofsteps?" preguntó Alexander. Wonder Shine negó con la cabeza.

"¿Flowerview?"

" **Tampoco."**

"¿Woodview?"

" **Estás cerca."** le respondió Wonder Shine.

"Un segundo…" Alexander reaccionó al recordar otro pueblo en específico. "No…" luego miró a Wonder Shine. "¿Vienes de Bordertown?"

" **Correcto."** dijo la yegua. **"Wonder Shine está sorprendida de que sepas de tantos pueblos del sur."**

"Eso es porque pasamos por todos ellos." dijo Alexander. "…Y porque también soy el dueño de Bordertown."

"… **¿Qué?"** Wonder Shine quedó confundida de inmediato.

"Con mi grupo llegamos a Bordertown para ayudar a alguien que actualmente viaja con nosotros." dijo Alexander. "Estaban subastando el pueblo debido a que no podían pagar los impuestos."

" **Wonder Shine…no sabía nada de eso…"** dijo la gigante con pena.

"Bueno…tú estabas en esta zona de Equestria." dijo Alexander. "Era imposible que lo supieras. Pero no te preocupes. Compré el pueblo porque 'CIERTO' noble con malas intenciones quería tener a ese alguien a quien fuimos a ayudar."

" **Wonder Shine no entiende para que comprar el pueblo por una poni."**

"Es una historia algo complicada." dijo Alexander. "El punto es que compré el pueblo. Ayudamos a nuestra amiga y de paso ayudamos a los ponis del lugar." Alexander se acercó más. "¿Tienes familiares en Bordertown?"

" **Mis padres…"** dijo Wonder Shine, y luego cerró los ojos mientras sonreía. **"Wonder Shine piensa en ellos todos los días."**

"Pues no te preocupes." dijo Alexander. "Tus padres de seguro están a salvo."

" **¿Entonces compraste el pueblo para ayudarlos a todos?"** Alexander ante la pregunta asintió con la cabeza.

Wonder Shine inesperadamente se acercó hasta estar muy cerca de Alexander, sorprendiéndolo a él, a Sweet Leaf y a Dory, debido al ruido de sus pasos. La gigante se agachó, bajó su cabeza hasta el suelo, y con mucho cuidado, con la punta de su hocico tocó a Alexander desde uno de sus lados. Luego de unos segundos, alejó su cabeza un par de centímetros.

" **Wonder Shine te agradece de corazón que hayas ayudado a su pueblo."**

"No hay problema Wonder Shine." dijo Alexander, ya confiando completamente en la gigante, y decidió acercarse y hacerle cariño con su mano izquierda a la punta del hocico. "Al igual que tú…solo hice lo que debía hacer en ese momento."

"¿Entonces viajo hasta el norte de Equestria?" preguntó la pequeña Sweet Leaf. "¿Hasta aquí?"

Wonder Shine se levantó, y continuó con su relato.

" **Así es pequeña. Wonder Shine pasó por Miracle Spot. Lindo lugar. Wonder Shine pasó también por Canterlot, y siguiendo un poco al noroeste, pasó por un pueblo más pequeño que este, llamado 'Little Break'. Luego…"** Alexander notó el cambio de tono con lo último.

"Supongo que aquí es donde pasa algo." dijo Alexander. Wonder Shine solo sonrió con algo de tristeza.

" **Sí. Aquí es donde a Wonder Shine le ocurre algo inesperado."** dijo la gigante. **"Venía en dirección a este pueblo, y quise tomar un atajo, ya que al venir desde el oeste, Wonder Shine debía rodear parte del área."**

"El atajo supongo que era una zona no recomendada para solamente caminar."

" **No era nada especial. Solamente unas cuantas subidas. Era un terreno algo inestable, pero nada del otro mundo."** dijo Wonder Shine. **"Aunque Wonder Shine recuerda haber visto cocodrilos en una parte que parecía pantano."**

"Mi papá me dijo que hay cocodrilos en un lago verdoso que hay al noroeste del pueblo." dijo la pequeña Sweet Leaf. "Pero nunca salen de ahí. Al menos eso me dijo."

" **Wonder Shine los evitó fácilmente rodeando esa parte. Llegando la noche, Wonder Shine armó su carpa y procedió a dormir."** la gigante en ese momento puso una expresión de estar algo confundida. **"A la mañana siguiente…bueno…"**

"¿Sí?" preguntó Alexander.

" **Cuando Wonder Shine despertó…ya estaba de este tamaño."**

"¿Solamente así? ¿De un momento a otro?" preguntó Alexander.

" **Hasta el día de hoy…Wonder Shine no entiende que fue lo que ocurrió."** dijo la yegua. **"En un principio Wonder Shine pensó que estaba soñando, pero al golpearme la cabeza con mis cascos…la situación se hizo clara."**

"Me imagino que también te pusiste muy nerviosa." dijo Alexander. En ese momento él pensó en una pequeña posibilidad, pero decidió discutirla en otro momento. "Continua por favor."

" **Wonder Shine…"** Al parecer la gigante se sonrojó un poco. **"Wonder Shine por un momento perdió el control, y se movió mucho. Caminando y corriendo de un lado a otro. Wonder Shine recuerda incluso haber roto muchos árboles en el proceso."**

"Entonces ESOS fueron los temblores que sentimos meses atrás." dijo Sweet Leaf recordando ese momento.

" **Por varios días Wonder Shine se quedó en el mismo lugar. Es una verdadera alegría el no haberme topado con algún poni inocente durante ese tiempo. Wonder Shine no quería admitir lo que estaba sucediendo."**

"Espera. ¿Te quedaste en el mismo lugar en donde habías acampado por varios días?" Alexander preguntó preocupado.

" **Wonder Shine pensó que sería una mala idea acercarse al pueblo siendo de este tamaño."**

"Bueno…en cierta manera, tienes razón pero…" Alexander estaba analizando la situación. Sin duda era una compleja…y única en su tipo. "Eso quiere decir que pasaste varios días sin comer."

Fue en ese instante en el que Alexander unió los cabos sueltos.

"¡Entonces eso pasó!" gritó él.

BGM –OFF-

" **¿De qué hablas pequeño Alexander?"**

"Supongo que durante esos días en los que no te acercaste al pueblo, poco a poco te fuiste acostumbrando a tu situación."

" **Así es."** respondió Wonder Shine. **"Al pasar los días, comencé a probar mis capacidades, y a controlar mi fuerza."**

"(…Así que a veces no se refiere a sí misma como en tercera persona.)"

Dory miró a su dueño con una expresión de confusión, inclinando un poco su cabeza.

"(¿Eso era lo que estabas analizando de lo que dijo?)" dijo Dory mentalmente.

"Peeero…" dijo Alexander. "En algún momento el hambre tuvo que haber dominado."

"… **Tienes razón. Wonder Shine no pudo aguantar más. Fueron muchos días sin comer…y comencé a caminar impulsada solo por el hambre."**

"Y fue ahí cuando llegaste al pueblo ese día…o mejor dicho, esa noche." dijo Alexander de manera triunfal. "Esa noche en la que el pueblo estaba por ser saqueado por ladrones y bandidos."

"… **Correcto."** dijo Wonder Shine. **"¿Pero cómo pudiste saberlo?"**

"El alcalde nos contó la historia de cómo mandaste a volar a esos bandidos." explicó Alexander. "Y también dijo que la primera palabra que dijiste…fue 'comida'." La respuesta sorprendió a la gigante. "El resto ya sabemos cómo fue: Te trajeron una parte del alimento del pueblo, lo comiste de un bocado, satisfaciendo parcialmente tu hambre, y viendo una oportunidad, no dejaste escapar la chance."

Wonder Shine bajó la cabeza, y comenzó a sonreír.

" **Me sorprende que lo hayas captado tan rápido."**

Sweet Leaf estaba confundida, pero Alexander miró a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

"Ella tenía hambre, y los pueblerinos le dieron el alimento para sobrevivir. Con un tamaño como ese, ella DEBE comer. Así que ofreció quedarse a cambio de que le trajeran comida otra vez." luego miró a Wonder Shine. "En este caso…cada semana."

" **Lo que dice el pequeño Alexander es cierto."** dijo la gigante. **"Wonder Shine se alegra de haber llegado a tiempo, pero cuando me ofrecieron alimento…pensé de inmediato en lo que pasaría las siguientes semanas si no comía…y bueno…ya conocen el resto de la historia."**

Sweet Leaf parecía estar pensando en algo, y Alexander estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"Señorita Wonder Shine."

" **¿Si mi pequeña?"** dijo Wonder Shine, sabiendo que la pequeña tal vez le diría algo respecto a lo que hizo.

"¿Se siente mejor ahora?"

La pregunta hizo que Wonder Shine abriera sus ojos mucho más de lo sorprendida que estaba. Alexander comenzó a reír.

"¿Pensaste que Sweet pensaría mal de ti?" preguntó Alexander. "Nah. A ellos les sobra el alimento. De hecho están feliz con que te hayas quedado para protegerlos."

" **Pero…Wonder Shine obligó a que le dieran alimento…"** dijo la gigante.

"Tu situación es muy compleja, Wonder Shine. Solo hiciste la decisión más óptima para sobrevivir. Pensaste en los pueblerinos al quedarte y protegerlos, y realmente te agradezco que lo hayas hecho."

"… **¿De verdad?"**

"¡De verdad!" dijo la potrilla, acercándose más a Wonder Shine. "Señorita Wonder Shine. ¿Podría bajar su cabeza un momento?"

Curiosa por lo que planeaba la pequeña, Wonder Shine obedeció y bajó su cabeza hasta estar al frente de ella. Sweet Leaf entonces procedió a darle un abrazo a la parte de su hocico.

"Muchas gracias por su gran ayuda."

Wonder Shine no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera tierna, y quedarse recibiendo el abrazo de la pequeña por varios segundos.

" **Como Wonder Shine dijo antes pequeña…no tienes por qué agradecer."**

Alexander volvió a quedar pensativo, pero tras unos segundos, prefirió sacarse la duda.

"Siento curiosidad por algo. ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que estés viviendo en la cima de esta colina? ¿Una razón aparte del alimento?"

"… **Si. Existe otra razón por la que Wonder Shine sigue aquí."** Esto volvió a llamar la atención del humano. **"Del otro lado de este agujero se encuentra dicha razón."**

"¿Es posible ir a ver?" Wonder Shine asintió con la cabeza, y acercó una de sus patas hasta él y Sweet Leaf.

" **Suban. Wonder Shine se encargará de llevarlos hasta el otro lado."** Alexander se sorprendió con esto. La potrilla en cambio saltó de inmediato al casco gigante. Alexander soltó una pequeña risa, y también se subió. Wonder Shine con cuidado llevo el casco hasta su cuello, para que Alexander, Sweet Leaf y Dory, que estaba en el hombro del humano, se subieran a su amplio lomo.

Wonder Shine comenzó a caminar al interior de la cueva, teniendo a sus pequeños invitados en su lomo.

" **¿Están bien?"**

"No te preocupes. Estamos bien…" dijo Alexander. "El espacio de tu lomo es muy amplio." Sweet Leaf estaba simplemente restregando todo su cuerpo en el pelaje de Wonder Shine. Alexander aprovecho para sentir el pelaje también, solo que con sus manos.

"ESTO. Es realmente fantástico." dijo el humano con una sonrisa. "No sé cuántas cosas he visto ya, pero vaya que estoy contento de poder experimentarlas en persona."

"(Realmente esta Equestria y la nuestra son muy diferentes.)" dijo Dory analizando.

"(Dejando de lado el nivel de violencia…esta Equestria es maravillosa. Ambas lo son, con sus características únicas.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander, que estiró su mano hacia arriba. No podía tocar el techo, pero la distancia entre este y el humano, ahora que estaban en el lomo de Wonder Shine, era mucho menor.

Alexander logró ver algo mientras miraba el techo, algo que le era familiar, y comenzó a sonreír.

"(Debí suponerlo. Creo que la he subestimado nuevamente.)"

" **Aquí es."**

Alexander se levantó para ir cerca del cuello de Wonder Shine, y notó que había una segunda abertura de ese lado. Wonder Shine siguió avanzando, hasta llegar a una zona muy amplia, parecida a la parte donde estaba el lago, pero ahora del otro extremo lo que había era una cascada, que formó un lago pequeño con el agua que cae continuamente.

Alexander y la pequeña potrilla inmediatamente notaron otro detalle significativo, y este no era bueno. Cerca del lago habían varios árboles, flores y plantas diferentes, pero avanzando un poco más, dicha vegetación comenzaba a verse más seca, marchita, y en una zona específica, solamente había tierra. Justamente en esa parte, una esfera purpura un tanto transparente estaba a la vista.

"Eso es…" Alexander miró de inmediato la esfera. "Wonder Shine. Bájame por favor, pero mantén segura a Sweet Leaf."

" **Muy bien."** respondió la gigante. **"Agárrate fuerte pequeña."** Sweet Leaf obedeció, y se quedó en una parte segura del lomo, agarrándose del gran pelaje de Wonder Shine.

La gigante procedió a bajar a Alexander, y se acercó hasta el área de la esfera.

"No hay duda…" dijo Alexander.

"(Así es. Igual que las otras veces.)" dijo Dory. Alexander revisó la brújula, pero se extrañó al ver que la flecha seguía apuntando al norte, un poco más grande que antes.

"(Esto no es un objeto…)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. ("Pero de todas maneras parece que tiene las mismas propiedades que uno… ¿Qué es esto entonces?)"

" **Esa esfera es otra de las preocupaciones de Wonder Shine."** dijo la yegua.

"Esto claramente es magia negra." dijo Alexander. "No es la primera vez que mi grupo se topa con esto. Esta esfera está pudriendo parte del área, dañando la vegetación.

" **Y está comenzando a esparcirse."** dijo Wonder Shine, haciendo que Alexander se diera vuelta para verla, claramente algo molesto. **"Se puede ver una especie de cristal en el interior. Wonder Shine asume que destruyendo el cristal, la esfera desaparecería."**

"Te puedo confirmar que estas en lo correcto." dijo Alexander volviendo a mirar la esfera. "Pero apuesto a que no has podido destruirla."

Wonder Shine levantó uno de sus cascos, y procedió a bajarlo con fuerza hasta la esfera, pillando desprevenido al humano.

*POOOOOOOOOW*

El golpe fue tan fuerte, que Alexander sintió un leve temblor en el suelo, y tuvo que taparse los oídos porque el principio del ruido generado por el golpe hizo que le dolieran los oídos. Dory quedó completamente aturdida por unos segundos, antes de recomponerse.

Cuando ya había pasado todo, Alexander volvió a mirar la esfera, notando de inmediato y con sorpresa…que seguía exactamente igual que antes. Ni un rasguño ni marca del casco gigante de Wonder Shine.

" **Wonder Shine ha intentado romper esa barrera a la fuerza muchas veces…sin resultado."**

"Debe haber sido encantado por algún poni que realmente tenga conocimiento de magia oscura…" dijo Alexander, pensando en Holocaust.

"Y estás en lo correcto."

Una voz desconocida llamó la atención de Alexander y Wonder Shine. Miraron en la dirección de la cascada, y se pusieron en guardia de inmediato.

Del otro lado, un montón de ponis con armadura oscura estaban mirándolos, listos para combatir. Alexander pudo ver que todos eran unicornios.

" **¡Ustedes!"** dijo Wonder Shine con enojo. **"¡Una y otra vez vienen a molestar a Wonder Shine!"**

"Entonces cuando los pueblerinos escuchaban ruidos fuertes…era por esto." dijo Alexander.

" **No es la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con estos tipos…"** dijo Wonder Shine. **"Aunque las otras veces acababa con ellos antes de que me vieran."**

"¡Hey!" gritó Alexander. "¿Qué se supone que es esta cosa?" dijo apuntando con su dedo pulgar a la esfera.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que debamos decirte?" dijo uno de los soldados.

"El que no me quieran decir simplemente refuerza la idea de que debo destruirlo cuanto antes." dijo Alexander.

"¿Por qué no se lo dices?" dijo otro de los soldados. "De todas formas ya no tienen escapatoria, considerando nuestra posición."

"Vamos, cúmpleme aunque sea eso." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Quiero saber la razón por la que estamos siendo atacados después de todo." al mismo tiempo, Alexander le pidió un favor mental a Dory, el cuál ella entendió de inmediato.

"(…Wonder Shine.)" dijo Dory, exclusivamente para ella. "(Mi dueño me dijo que momentáneamente establezca una conexión mental para que puedan comunicarse sin necesidad de hablar.)" la gigante casi se sorprende, pero siendo una emergencia, entendió la situación.

"(Wonder Shine.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente para la gigante. "(Estoy seguro de saber lo que van a hacer, así que quiero que me sigas el juego por unos momentos, y cuando te diga…comienzas a atacarlos.)"

" **(…Muy bien.)"** dijo mentalmente Wonder Shine.

"Si tanto desean saberlo…les diremos. Después de todo la razón tiene que ver con la gigante." dijo el soldado que había hablado primero. "Lo que tienen atrás de ustedes es simplemente un rastreador."

"¿Rastreador?"

"Así es." dijo el soldado. "Asumo que el primer grupo que llegó aquí logró ponerlo antes de ser liquidados por ella." dijo apuntando a Wonder Shine. "Nuestro superior sintió interés en saber que fue exactamente lo que pasó con la primera tanda que vino hasta aquí unos meses atrás mientras explorábamos el área, así que siguió mandando soldados, pero usando el rastreador que tienen atrás, se hace más fácil saber el punto en donde los soldados fueron derrotados. Lo único que hicimos fue seguir la señal con nuestra magia, y teletransportarnos de manera silenciosa."

"Y ahora podemos ver claramente el por qué no supimos nada las otras veces." dijo otro soldado. "Los rumores eran ciertos. Una fuerza realmente poderosa estaba en este lugar."

"Una vez que te capturemos y matemos a esa cosa que está a tu lado…" dijo otro soldado más. "Tendremos una fuerza digna de temer, y podremos atacar Canterlot finalmente."

"¿Qué? ¡¿Planean atacar Canterlot?!" dijo Alexander aparentando mucho nerviosismo.

Wonder Shine comenzó a reír muy fuerte en ese momento, llamando la atención de los soldados.

" **Deben estar MUUUUUY confiados si creen que pueden derrotar a Wonder Shine."**

Los soldados comenzaron a reír por un momento, y luego todos sacaron una especie de orbe pequeño.

"(Lo sabía.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente. "(Recuerda Wonder Shine…sígueme la corriente y has lo que yo haga, hasta que te diga que ataques.)"

"¡Es por esto!" todos los soldados activaron su orbe, haciendo que muchas ondas casi invisibles aparecieran y se esparcieran por toda el área.

"Pero…que…" Alexander puso su mano derecha en su cabeza, y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, para luego caer de rodillas. "Cómo es que…"

Wonder Shine supo lo que pasaba, así que ahora fue ella la que lo hizo.

" **¿Pero qué es esto?"** dijo ella mientras ponía uno de sus cascos en su cara. **"Wonder Shine no se siente muy bien…"**

"El efecto tardará un poco en ella." dijo uno de los soldados. "Acerquémonos, y desháganse de ese ser de dos patas."

Los soldados comenzaron a reír mientras se acercaban al humano y a la yegua. Sweet Leaf guardó silencio en todo momento, pero estaba asustada de todas formas.

"(Espera…)" dijo Alexander.

Los soldados se estaban acercando más, alistando sus armas. Alexander esperó hasta que la mayor cantidad de ellos estuviera en el rango de la gigante.

"(¡AHORA!)"

BGM: watch?v=LM3K-UVbY0g (Training (Galvanized) - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

" **¡A volar!"**

La pata de Wonder Shine hizo un rápido movimiento, y con esto, Alexander y varios soldados que se salvaron de aquel destino observaron como una cantidad considerable de soldados salieron volando al frente. Alexander pensó seriamente que si no tenían sus cuerpos rotos ahora, seguramente los tendrán rotos cuando choquen con el suelo, a menos que se las ingeniaran con su magia a tiempo.

Todo el mundo seguía boquiabierto, pero Alexander rápidamente aprovechó la distracción darle instrucciones ofensivas a Dory, y comenzar su ataque.

"¡A volar!"

Alexander usó su magia breezie para generar un proyectil que abarcaba el largo de todo el lugar, y usó más energía de lo normal, haciendo que el proyectil fuera más potente y grande.

En segundos, otra serie de soldados fue golpeado por el inmenso proyectil, y fueron mandados a volar hasta chocar con las rocas en donde estaba la cascada. Cayeron en el agua, y lentamente la corriente se los llevó por rumbo desconocido.

" **¡Nada mal pequeño Alexander!"** dijo Wonder Shine mientras golpeaba más soldados con sus patas, sellando sus destinos. **"¡Tienes tus trucos!"**

Después de noquear a varios soldados usando a Fortia, y mientras Dory también ayudaba lanzando bolas de energía, Alexander miró a Wonder Shine. "Gracias, pero la que está haciendo el trabajo aquí eres tú."

Tras unos minutos de lidiar con más soldados, y mandarlos literalmente volando por los aires, ya solo quedaban unos pocos. Tres para ser precisos.

"¡¿C-c-c-cómo es que pueden moverse?!" preguntó uno de los tres soldados.

"¡El orbe oscuro debería drenar su energía y dejarlos completamente debilitados!" gritó el otro soldado.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" preguntó con mucho enojo el tercer soldado.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que debamos decírtelo?" preguntó Alexander con una sonrisa. "Además Wonder Shine dijo mi nombre en voz alta. Si no escucharon eso, pues realmente deberías examinar tus oídos."

BGM –OFF-

"No importa." dijo otro de los soldados. "Por lo menos te quitamos el tiempo suficiente." Esto alarmó al humano y a la gigante.

"¿Pensaste que solo éramos nosotros?" preguntó el otro soldado. "Sé que no saldremos de esta…pero me habría encantado ver tu expresión al ver cómo quedará el pueblo de más abajo."

"(No me digas que…)" Alexander miró el agujero por el cuál pasaron antes.

"¡Así es, idiota de dos patas!" dijo el tercer soldado comenzando a reír. "El otro grupo debe estar arrasando con el pueblito de abajo en estos momentos." el soldado puso una expresión que asustaría a algunos. "¡TAL VEZ NO DEBISTE HABER PERDIDO EL TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS, BASURA ASQUEROSA!"

Wonder Shine sintió que una gran cantidad de enojo invadía su ser ante el comentario dicho sobre quien acaba de ayudarla, y estaba levantando una de sus grandes patas, lista para dar el golpe más fuerte de su vida.

"No te preocupes. Tus compañeros probablemente terminen igual que tú."

Esto hizo que Wonder Shine se detuviera y mirara al humano confundida. Los soldados quedaron en las mismas condiciones.

"Te daré en el gusto, y te diré quién soy. Considéralo un bonus." dijo Alexander, acercándose un poco al soldado que le dijo todo eso.

"Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Campeón de Canterlot, Estratega y líder de la Alianza Multiespecie."

Los tres soldados soltaron sus armas de inmediato al escuchar eso.

"¿La…la…?"

"Alianza….."

"Multiespecie…" los soldados perdieron toda su confianza y su espíritu de lucha.

"Todos mis amigos están abajo descansando en la posada del pueblo, así que si tus compañeros llegan armando un escándalo…bueno, que Celestia se apiade de sus almas resucitadas." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa triunfante, haciendo que los soldados volvieran a reaccionar. Wonder Shine se veía confundida, al parecer sin entender del todo.

"Eso no será necesario."

Una voz desconocida para todos a excepción de Alexander, se escuchó desde el interior del agujero. Alexander quedó de brazos cruzados, y miró en dirección al túnel.

"¿De verdad?" luego comenzó a reír un poco. "No me digas que te deshiciste de ellos tu sola."

" **Wonder Shine no entiende que está pasando."** dijo la gigante un tanto confundida.

"La verdad yo ya sabía que nos estaba siguiendo, pero preferí guardar silencio." dijo Alexander. "Será mejor que salgas o los vas a confundir más…Mery."

Meridia entonces comenzó a caminar, revelándose ante los demás. Venía de la misma forma en la que vendría una criada: Con una sonrisa y con sus cascos delanteros juntos y en dirección al suelo.

"Pensaba sorprenderlo cuando regresara al pueblo Amo Alexander, pero tuve que encargarme de esos ponis traviesos antes."

" **¿Amo Alexander?"** dijo Wonder Shine sorprendida.

"Ella es Meridia Araignée." dijo Alexander mostrando a Meridia con su mano. "Una miembro de la Alianza Multiespecie, y además es mi sierva."

Meridia se acercó caminando con todas sus patas hasta Alexander, dejando congelados a los soldados. Fue tanto el miedo que sintieron que dos de ellos se desmayaron, dejando consciente solo al último que insultó a Alexander.

"¿No le han herido en algún lado?" dijo Meridia arreglando las prendas del humano.

"Nah." respondió Alexander. "Gracias por haberte encargado del otro grupo de enemigos. A veces realmente olvido que tienes una fuerza sorprendente por tu cuerpo."

"No sería una buena criada si no pudiera proteger a mi Amo. ¿Verdad?" dijo Meridia con una sonrisa, pero luego se puso completamente seria, y giró lentamente hacia los soldados, en específico al que había insultado al humano.

"Cambiando de tema…" su tono de voz tuvo un cambio notable que llegó a sorprender al humano. "Tu…" dijo Meridia mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta el soldado. "Si no me equivoco…te referiste a mi amo..." Alexander no podía verlo, pero la expresión de Meridia en ese momento era aterradora, logrando asustar hasta la misma alma del soldado. Llegó hasta al frente de él, y con sus patas laterales se levantó más, haciendo que la diferencia de tamaño fuera abrumadora para el pobre poni.

"Como basura asquerosa…" luego Meridia comenzó a sonreír de una manera diferente, como si realmente estuviera ansiosa de hacer algo. Comenzó a acercar lentamente su cara a la del soldado, que estaba prácticamente temblando del miedo, y luego puso más a la vista sus colmillos.

"Eso fue lo que dijiste. ¿Verdad? Si…eso fue lo que escuché salir de tu boca…no hay duda. ¿O acaso me equivoco? No…no lo creo. Realmente tuviste el descaro de llamar a mi Amo 'idiota de dos patas', 'basura asquerosa' y reírte en frente de él." En este punto la posición de Meridia parecía indicar que prácticamente se iba a devorar al poni, además ella abrió más su boca, y sus ojos indicaban que estaba lista para morder.

"¡N-n-no! ¡D-d-d-ete-te-teten-tente! ¡P-por favor! ¡N-no! ¡NOOOOOO!"

"Mery."

Meridia pareció sorprenderse de inmediato. Alexander estaba al lado de ella, y con una de sus manos estaba acariciando su mejilla. Meridia de inmediato miró a Alexander cambiando su expresión, y tapando su boca con ambos cascos. Él le estaba regalando una sonrisa.

"¡Alex!" dijo Meridia, cambiando súbitamente su tono de voz, sonando más adorable, e incluso comenzó a sonrojarse. "No quería que vieras mi rostro de esa manera…no aguantaría que recordaras esa expresión…"

"(Por Dios…a veces se comporta como una niña pequeña…)" dijo Alexander mentalmente mientras comenzaba a reír.

"No dejes que este pobre diablo saque lo peor de ti, Mery." dijo Alexander, para luego hacerle un guiño con su ojo izquierdo. "Aunque realmente aprecio el que te preocupes tanto por mí. Muchas gracias."

Meridia en segundos volvió a tener su expresión gentil y bondadosa que usa exclusivamente con Alexander, y comenzó a sonrojarse.

"Sigo pensando que eres muy bueno para estar aquí." dijo la aracnoponi.

"Y esperemos que siga siendo así hasta que todo esto termine." dijo Alexander suspirando y volviendo a su lugar anterior. Meridia de inmediato volvió a mirar al soldado con una expresión de que estaba conteniendo su furia.

"Tienes una suerte tremenda de que mi Amo sea lo suficientemente bondadoso como para incluso pensar en ti, aun cuando lo insultaste." dijo la aracnoponi, pero luego comenzó a sonreír.

"Pero eres el enemigo, así que tengo toda la libertad del mundo de hacer esto."

Meridia, a una velocidad increíble, usó su pata delantera izquierda para darle lo que Alexander definiría como un 'izquierdazo', golpeando tan fuerte la cara del soldado que le hizo botar sangre de inmediato, y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Meridia observó la poca sangre que tenía en su casco, e hizo una rápida sacudida sacándose la sangre, la cual chocó con su respectivo dueño. Luego volvió a tener la actitud de siempre, y miró a su Amo.

"Me llevaré a estos tres con el resto que tengo del otro lado. Deirius se encargará del resto." dijo Meridia para luego darse vuelta, y comenzar a generar telaraña de sus cascos delanteros, rodeando a los tres soldados y dejándolos atrapados en una red. Finalmente comenzó a arrastrarlos y a llevárselos, pasando por el túnel.

Wonder Shine se quedó observando el túnel por unos segundos. Sweet Leaf también estuvo observando, y estaba tan sorprendida como la gigante.

" **Tienes a una criada sorprendente…y que puede dar algo de miedo, considerando su especie."**

"Eso solamente pasa cuando la enojas." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír, y luego comenzar a caminar hasta la esfera que tenía el cristal en su interior. "Muy bien…hay un cristal que debemos destruir."

" **Pero ya viste como intenté destruirlo…sin resultado."**

"Verás Wonder Shine…el asunto es que tengo una condición única." dijo Alexander mirando a la gigante y a la pequeña que también estaba viendo y que seguía en el lomo de Wonder Shine. "Soy inmune a la magia."

Wonder Shine abrió sus ojos mucho más de la sorpresa.

" **¿Es…es en serio?"**

"Muy en serio." dijo Alexander. "Y por suerte…la magia oscura parece que tampoco me afecta." esto lo dijo mientras extendía su brazo derecho hasta la esfera, y para sorpresa de Wonder Shine, Alexander atravesó como si nada la esfera, y logró tomar el cristal. La esfera oscura acompañó al cristal, dándole una vista interesante al humano.

Alexander entonces lanzó hacia arriba el cristal, y usando a Fortia en su mano izquierda, le dio un fuerte golpe horizontal, rompiéndolo al instante.

"Y listo." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Wonder Shine. "Oh. Espera." luego miró a su mascota. "Dory. Corta el enlace con Wonder Shine por favor."

"(A la orden.)" dijo su mascota.

"También…creo que tu habilidad sería de gran ayuda para restaurar lo que fue destruido por ese 'rastreador'."

"(Por supuesto.)" dijo Dory, saltando hasta el suelo, y caminando con sus patitas rechonchas hasta el lugar afectado.

" **¿Qué está haciendo?"** preguntó Wonder Shine. Sweet Leaf seguía observando.

"¿Has oído del erizo de la gratitud?" preguntó Alexander. Fue en ese instante que la gigante y la pequeña entendieron.

" **Entonces…"** Wonder Shine miró nuevamente a Dory, que ya había comenzado a usar su habilidad, haciendo que en segundos, un montón de flores y plantas de todos colores volviera a decorar el lugar.

"A que no esperabas eso. ¿Eh?" dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

" **Alexander Woodgate."** dijo Wonder Shine con alegría. **"Tal vez por el tamaño de Wonder Shine parezcas pequeño…pero a la vez también eres un gigante."**

"La Alianza Multiespecie está para ayudar, gran y poderosa Wonder Shine." dijo Alexander agradeciendo el cumplido.

En ese momento, Alexander tuvo una idea. Una que no sabía si funcionaría, pero que tuvo muchas ganas de intentar.

"Wonder Shine. Me gustaría que bajaras con nosotros." Esto pillo desprevenida a la yegua.

" **¿Quieres que Wonder Shine…baje al pueblo?"** dijo la gigante mientras ella, Sweet leaf que iba en su lomo, y Alexander caminaban nuevamente por el túnel.

"Sería bueno que los demás pudieran verte." dijo Alexander. "Si no me equivoco, la razón principal por la que te venían a molestar, era por ese rastreador. Ahora que ya no hay problemas pues podrías bajar para saludar."

" **Wonder Shine no está segura de que sea una buena idea."** dijo la gigante.

"¡Estoy segura de que estarán encantados contigo!" dijo Sweet Leaf uniéndose a la conversación.

"¿Viste a Meridia?" le preguntó Alexander a la gigante. "Es una aracnoponi, y al igual que todos en la Alianza, fue muy bien recibida."

" **Mmmmm…"** Wonder Shine ahora estaba pensativa, al parecer considerando ahora la oferta.

"¿Te mencioné que entre los miembros de la Alianza se encuentran las Princesas Celestia y Luna?"

Con esto Wonder Shine se detuvo. La sorpresa se apoderó de ella por completo. Alexander también se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver a la yegua.

"También está la Princesa Amore, del Imperio de Cristal." dijo Alexander con una expresión un poquito burlesca, para darle el toque final.

" **¿Las…las Princesas…?"** preguntó en voz baja Wonder Shine. **"¿Las…las tres…?"**

Si no me crees, pregúntale a Mery." dijo Alexander mientras seguía avanzando. "Sweet Leaf también pudo ver a las tres."

"¡Es cierto!" dijo la pequeña. "¡Las tres Princesas están en nuestro pueblo!"

Wonder Shine volvió a pensar en la oferta mientras avanzaba hasta el otro lado con Alexander. Cuando finalmente llegaron, Notaron una gran manta de telaraña, donde había un montón de ponis atrapados, o las partes que se podían ver de ellos en realidad. Posiblemente del grupo de soldados que Meridia detuvo.

Mery estaba desde otro extremo, cerca del lago, saludándolos con uno de sus cascos delanteros.

" **¿Cómo es que tu criada supo el lugar en donde Wonder Shine duerme?"**

"Ni idea." dijo Alexander sorprendido. "Tal vez concluyó que ese es el lugar más cómodo."

Wonder Shine bajó a Sweet Leaf, y todos se acercaron hasta Meridia.

"¡Muy bien!" dijo la aracnoponi muy animada. "Ya he decidido como dormiremos hoy."

Alexander comenzó a reír. "Creo que me leíste la mente."

" **¿Realmente se quedaran a dormir aquí?"**

"No podemos ir a molestar al pueblo ahora que están durmiendo." dijo Alexander. "Es mejor esperar a la mañana." luego Alexander tocó una de las patas de Wonder Shine. "¿Estás bien durmiendo aquí? ¿No te da frío?"

Wonder Shine se extrañó un momento por la pregunta, para luego comenzar a reír.

" **Wonder Shine agradece que te preocupes por ella, pero el pelaje y mi tamaño hacen que casi no sienta el aire frio generado en la colina."**

"Este será el orden." dijo Meridia mientras apuntaba con sus cascos mientras hablaba. "Alexander mantendrá con sus brazos a Sweet Leaf. Yo me pondré atrás de mi Amo abrazándolo como siempre, y Wonder Shine se acomodará alrededor de todos nosotros.

"¿Eh?" Alexander por un segundo no lo proceso, pero luego miró a Meridia con cara sospechosa.

"Lo planeaste desde que comenzamos a subir. ¿Verdad?"

"No sé de qué haaaaabla mi Amo." dijo Meridia con un tono que parecía tratar de seguir una canción, claramente molestando al humano.

Alexander soltó un suspiro, sabiendo las intenciones de Meridia, así que se acomodó y miró a Sweet Leaf.

"Bueno…ya la escuchaste." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana, y Celestia había levantado el sol, pero ella y su hermana estaban enfocadas en otra cosa, ya que ambas estaban en la entrada del pueblo, con una expresión que indicaba clara preocupación.

"No volvieron en toda la noche…" dijo Celestia. Luego miró a su hermana, aún preocupada. "No crees que les haya pasado algo. ¿Verdad?"

"Me costaría mucho creer eso." dijo Luna que se veía más seria, pero de igual manera se le notaba la preocupación en su cara. "Alexander es un excelente guerrero, y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente."

"Meridia debe estar con él." dijo Celestia. "Ninguno ha vuelto, así que deben estar juntos." luego Celestia volvió a mirar al frente. "Espero que vuelvan pronto, o me veré forzada a buscarlos."

"¿Aún nada Princesas?" la voz de Warm Shade fue oída por ambas Princesas. Estas miraron al changeling que se acercaba.

"Lamentablemente aún no sabemos nada." dijo Celestia. Tanto ella como Luna pudieron ver a los demás miembros de la Alianza un poco más atrás. Todos tenían una ligera marca de preocupación en sus caras. Amore estaba entre ellos, junto con su siervo Grevy. Ambos se miraban, y parecían más preocupados que los demás.

En ese momento, un ruido fuerte les llamó la atención. Celestia, Luna y Shade de inmediato miraron alrededor, y pudieron ver a lo lejos una figura familiar.

"¿Alexander?" preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Efectivamente, Alexander se podía ver a la distancia, aunque de una forma un tanto particular. Los árboles no permitían ver con claridad, pero Las Princesas, el changeling, y luego los demás miembros de la Alianza que se acercaron, notaron que Alexander estaba…sentado. Específicamente en posición india.

"¿Está sentado…en el aire?" preguntó Shade confundido.

Volvieron a oír el ruido fuerte, y esta vez con un leve temblor. Los ruidos se hicieron más seguidos, generando más temblores leves, y a cada segundo aumentaban su intensidad, pero al mismo tiempo Alexander se iba acercando.

La intensidad del temblor fue suficiente para llamar la atención del pueblo, y varios salieron de sus casas para ver.

"¡Hey! ¡Chicos!" Alexander efectivamente estaba sentado, y con una de sus manos hizo señas para saludar.

"¡Alexander!" gritó Luna. "¿Dónde estuvi-"

Luna olvido al instante su pregunta, ya que ella, y prácticamente todo el mundo alrededor quedo boquiabierto con lo que comenzaron a ver.

Los árboles por fin dejaron de entorpecer la visión de todos, pero al ver con claridad lo que estaba al frente, por varios segundos…nadie, ni siquiera las tres Princesas, lograron procesar de inmediato lo que venía junto con Alexander.

"¡Heeeeey!" Sweet Leaf gritó en dirección al pueblo, haciendo que sus padres, que estaban entre los pueblerinos que estaban viendo, se acercaran de inmediato hasta donde estaba la Alianza.

"¡Sorpresaaaaaa!" gritó Alexander, para luego comenzar a reír muy fuerte.

El ruido seguía generando leves temblores en el suelo, y el ruido seguía y seguía. Ruido que confirmaron con sus propios ojos…que eran pasos.

Los potrillos que habían molestado a Sweet Leaf ayer también estaban allí, boquiabiertos como todo el mundo.

Ninguno fue capaz de formular palabra alguna. Todos seguían viendo sin poder creer aún del todo lo que tenían al frente. Alexander acompañado de Dory que estaba en su hombro, y Sweet Leaf, finalmente estuvieron a unos cuantos metros de distancia…y a gran altura, debido a su invitada de honor. Una invitada que debía medir por lo menos diez metros o más, ya que aún no lo sabían con certeza. El más sorprendido de todos sin duda, era Bantos. Él no solo estaba sorprendido…estaba completa y absolutamente maravillado.

"Hemos traído a una invitada." dijo Alexander mientras que con ayuda de la gigante, él y Sweet Leaf bajaban hasta acercarse a los demás.

Tratando de lidiar con lo que estaban viendo, la mayoría del público estaba tratando de entender algo más: La gigante que estaban viendo en estos momentos no estaba tapada en alguna manta o algo, por lo que pudieron ver con asombro que era una poni de tierra, pero lo que no entendían del todo, era que la gigante tenía una expresión de estar muy nerviosa, casi como si ella tuviera miedo de ellos, mirando levemente hacia otra dirección.

"No te preocupes." dijo Meridia, que se había bajado desde la parte trasera de Wonder Shine, y se acercó a la gigante. "Lo entenderán."

La gigante le sonrió, y miró a todo su público con un nuevo valor gracias a la aracnoponi.

" **Wonder Shine…tiene algo que decirles."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonder Shine le explicó a los habitantes de Purifying Field lo mismo que le contó a Alexander y a la pequeña Sweet Leaf. La potrilla al parecer obtuvo su 'venganza' al taparles la boca por completo a los potrillos que la tacharon de cobarde. Alexander y Meridia procedieron a explicarles lo ocurrido en la colina a sus amigos y compañeros, y con la ayuda de la magia del ciervo Deirius, lograron mandar a los soldados a la prisión de Canterlot.

Alexander veía con una gran sonrisa desde unos metros de distancia como la gigante seguía hablando con los pueblerinos.

"Realmente no me gustaría estar en malos términos con ella." dijo Deirius con seriedad. "Un golpe de ella podría hasta matar a un poni, si se propone a aplastarlo."

"No te imaginas lo hermoso que fue el ver como esos soldados volaban como si fueran proyectiles." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

"Todavía no puedo creer del todo que ella…bueno…exista." dijo Clover Clever.

"Sorprendente, pero no imposible." dijo Bridia con una sonrisa. "Después de todo aún hay varios misterios en Equestria."

"Bridia tiene razón." dijo Celestia. "A pesar de que hemos estado algunos años en este territorio…todavía hay cosas que ni siquiera nosotras sabemos de Equestria."

"En eso estamos de acuerdo." dijeron Alexander y Shade al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de Celestia y Luna.

"Será mejor partir de inmediato." dijo Duran. "No estamos ya tan lejos de la ubicación del gremio."

Los demás comenzaron a mirar a Alexander. Él seguía mirando a Woder Shine, pero luego comenzó a sonreír, cerrando los ojos y bajando un poco su cabeza. Finalmente miró a sus amigos de manera decidida.

"Duran tiene razón. No hay tiempo que perder."

"¿Mmmmmm?" dijo Meridia con una expresión de duda. "Realmente pensé que le pedirías a Wonder Shine venir con nosotros."

"Debo admitir que eso también me extraña." dijo el grifo. "Ella sería una aliada extremadamente útil."

"No la voy a obligar a venir." dijo Alexander. "Ella ha estado aquí desde hace un tiempo, y creo que no sería justo pedirle venir solo por su tamaño y fuerza."

"Una lástima." dijo Bantos, decepcionado por la respuesta. "Pero entiendo en parte tu punto Alexander."

"Además…" Alexander cambió un poco su tono de voz por uno más nervioso. "No me gustaría enojarla ¿Sabes? No quiero volar como los tipos que vi antes."

Desde el otro lado, los aldeanos ya habían agradecido a Wonder Shine por todo lo que ha hecho por ellos. Por protegerlos cuando había peligro, por ser amigable con ellos, y por mantenerse todo este tiempo a cuidar de ellos.

"Wonder Shine." dijo el alcalde que estaba al lado de la gigante. Ella estaba mirando a la Alianza, sorprendida de que pudo ver y conocer a las Princesas Celestia, Luna, y Amore. También pudo conocer un poco a los miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie. Alexander le contó todo lo que han hecho durante su viaje mientras volvían al pueblo, ya que ella no sabía nada de lo que ha ocurrido recientemente debido a que ha vivido en la colina.

" **Realmente son un grupo único.** " dijo la yegua gigante. **"Hacen honor a su nombre. Además todos se ven fuertes. Parecen héroes de leyenda."**

"Creo...que deberías ir con ellos. Después de todo…'héroe de leyenda' te quedaría bien a ti también." Wonder Shine miró al alcalde de inmediato, sorprendida por lo que escuchó.

" **Pero… ¿Quién cuidará de ustedes si Wonder Shine no está?"**

"Wonder Shine…" dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa. "No es fácil adivinar que algo serio está pasando, si la Princesa Amore está con ellos." el alcalde miró a la Alianza, que estaba alistando sus cosas para partir. "Es muy probable que algo haya sucedido en el Imperio de Cristal, y ellos probablemente no nos quisieron decir para no preocuparnos. También es posible que se dirijan para allá, tal vez a luchar." el alcalde volvió a mirar a Wonder Shine.

"Estoy seguro que todos esos bandidos y soldados que ahuyentaste provienen de más al norte. Si la Alianza viene para arreglar las cosas, entonces lo mejor es que tú vayas con ellos. Tu fuerza y coraje serían un gran apoyo, literalmente." dijo el alcalde comenzando a reír.

Wonder Shine observó a todos los pueblerinos. Cada uno estaba regalándole una sonrisa. Sweet Leaf estaba saludándola junto con los otros potrillos, y ella devolvió el saludo.

"Ya has hecho suficiente por todos nosotros Wonder Shine." dijo el alcalde en un tono tranquilo. "Ya es hora de que protejas algo más a tu altura…Equestria."

Wonder Shine por un momento volvió a mirar al pueblo, y comenzó a sonreír de una manera más tierna.

" **Wonder Shine los extrañara…"** dijo la gigante.

"¡Manda a volar a los malos con tus grandes y poderosas patas!" gritó Sweet Leaf.

"¡Sweet!" le dijo su madre, llamándole la atención. Wonder Shine ante esto comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo a la Alianza Multiespecie.

" **Dalo por hecho, pequeña Sweet Leaf."** dijo Wonder Shine, mientras los potrillos y amigos de la pequeña le preguntaban a ella cómo sabía su nombre.

BGM: watch?v=xpWe23w3_is (Here we are! The Shepards' garrison - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Alexander y los demás no tardaron en ver como Wonder Shine venía hacia ellos, y con los pasos hacía temblar el suelo, pero menos que antes, al parecer ya manejando mejor su fuerza.

" **Es la primera vez que Wonder Shine observa tantas especies juntas."** dijo la gigante mientras miraba a todos. **"Nunca había visto algo semejante en mi vida."**

"¿Por qué habla a veces en tercera persona y luego como debería ser?" preguntó Grevy.

Wonder Shine se acercó de inmediato hasta Grevy, pillando a todos desprevenidos. Bajó su cabeza hasta la cebra, con una ceja levantada.

" **¿Hay algún problema con la forma de hablar de Wonder Shine?"** Grevy del susto se limitó a negar con la cabeza muy rápido. Wonder Shine se levantó con una sonrisa, y haciendo un guiño con su ojo derecho. **"Muy bien."**

"Yo no veo cuál es el problema." dijo Alexander entendiendo que ella habla así, y que no hay problema en realidad. "¿Vienes a despedirte gran y poderosa Wonder Shine?"

La gigante negó con la cabeza, y luego se enfocó en Alexander.

" **Wonder Shine ve a un gran número de guerreros fuertes y hábiles. Por lo que me contaste cuando veníamos al pueblo…lo que han hecho realmente ha tenido su impacto en Equestria."**

"Yo digo que hacemos nuestro deber, nada más." dijo Alexander. "Todos aquí tienen sus razones para ser parte del grupo. Todos también coincidimos en algo: Derrotar a Holocaust el brujo."

" **Wonder Shine no es ajena a ese nombre."** dijo Wonder Shine poniéndose seria. **"La gran batalla de hace tres años…fueron días peligrosos."**

"Bueno…esta vez estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para evitar desastres. Hasta ahora creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo." dijo Alexander.

" **Wonder Shine quiere saber si La Alianza Multiespecie tiene espacio para un miembro más. Uno MUY grande."**

La mayoría entendió el mensaje de inmediato. Alexander comenzó a sonreír.

" **El alcalde sabe que algo debió haber pasado, si la Princesa Amore está con ustedes."** dijo Wonder Shine, para luego acercar su rostro hasta Alexander. **"¿Entonces hay un espacio para la gran y poderosa Wonder Shine?"**

Alexander comenzó a hacerle cariño a la punta del hocico de Wonder Shine, sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

"Sería algo descortés de mi parte el negarme ahora. ¿Verdad?" dijo Alexander mientras él y Dory le sonreían a la gigante.

" **Creo que sí."** dijo Wonder Shine comenzando a reír, y levantándose.

Alexander miró a sus amigos poco a poco, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Veamos: Un ciervo, una breezie, tres unicornios, dos aquaponis, una aracnoponi, dos Princesas Alicornios y una unicornio, un ausequino, una pegaso, un grifo, una cebra, una ilusionista, un changeling y…" Alexander se apuntó a sí mismo. "Un humano."

Luego miró a Wonder Shine con una expresión triunfal.

"Si. Yo diría que tenemos espacio para un miembro numero diecinueve." dijo Alexander haciendo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo. "Además serías la primera poni de tierra en unirte."

"¡Pues ya está decidido! ¡Jajajaja!" dijo Bantos, casi celebrando la noticia.

"Gracias por unirte a la causa, Wonder Shine." dijo la Princesa Celestia.

"Debo admitir que nunca pensé ver a una poni gigante, pero espero que nos llevemos bien." dijo la Princesa Luna.

"Muchas gracias Wonder Shine, por pensar en el bien del Imperio de Cristal, y el de Equestria." dijo la Princesa Amore.

" **Es un honor para Wonder Shine el poder ayudar y estar a su lado, Princesas."** dijo Wonder Shine haciendo una reverencia notable por su tamaño. Luego se levantó para ver a la Alianza. **"También es un honor caminar al lado de tan reconocidos guerreros. Espero que nos llevemos bien."**

"Tengo una idea." dijo Alexander. "Wonder Shine… En algún momento quieres volver a tu tamaño normal. ¿Verdad?" La pregunta sorprendió un poco a los demás.

Wonder Shine puso una expresión mixta de nerviosismo y preocupación.

" **Así es…Wonder Shine también quiere vivir una vida tranquila y acorde al tamaño de los demás."**

"Pues entonces…cuando terminemos con nuestra búsqueda y deber...nosotros haremos todo lo posible y que esté a nuestro alcance para buscar una manera de hacerte regresar a tu tamaño original." dijo Alexander, ahora sorprendiendo a la gigante.

Alexander extendió su brazo izquierdo con el puño formado hacia Wonder Shine.

"Bienvenida a la manada…gran y poderosa Wonder Shine."

Wonder Shine con mucho cuidado y lentitud, acercó su casco gigante hasta Alexander, chocando su puño con la mayor suavidad posible.

" **Como dije antes, es un honor…pequeño gigante Alexander."**

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. ¿A que no se lo esperaban? :3  
Tengo un pequeño informativo que dar antes de terminar:  
El capítulo 54 será el debut del OC ganador de la propuesta de hace unos capítulos atrás. No se alarmen. Aún no aviso quién ha sido el ganador, pero a su debido tiempo, el usuario será avisado. **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulos señores!]**


	53. LIII: Mensajeros de Esperanza

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 nuevamente comunicándose con ustedes. El segundo semestre ha partido, y las clases con él, mientras que el trabajo sigue igual que siempre. El tiempo se me hace más limitado para la historia, pero eso no significa que no la avance :3**  
 **Espero que puedan disfrutar del capítulo, que en mi opinión tiene lo suficiente y más para lograrlo. Espero que puedan dejar una Review con su opinión/crítica al finalizar su lectura. Cualquier error ortográfico o de la historia (aunque lo dudo) será arreglado a la brevedad.**  
 **Sin más que decir, que tengan una buena lectura :3]**

 **Capítulo LIII: Mensajeros de Esperanza.**

BGM: watch?v=nGf_7I6pxKs (Chapter 18: Dog's Theme - Kid Icarus: Uprising Music Extended)

Tras unirse a la Alianza, Wonder Shine y los otros miembros se despidieron de los pueblerinos de Purifying Field, y siguieron su camino al norte. Desde entonces ya han caminado un par de horas y varios miembros han intercambiado información y socializado con la gigante.

Meridia, Clover Clever, Lauren, las Princesas Celestia, Luna, Amore, y la breezie Cré, estaban en el lomo de Wonder Shine, descansando mientras la gigante daba sus grandes pero controlados pasos. Cré estaba en la punta del hocico gigante, sentada y disfrutando la vista, y Clover Clever utilizó un hechizo para mantener a todas las yeguas estables para no caer en caso de algún movimiento brusco.

Los demás estaban caminando al lado de la gigante, y otro grupo más adelante conformado por Duran, Deirius, Shade, Bridia y Alexander, cumplían el rol de ir viendo la zona, en caso de notar algo fuera de lo normal.

" **¿Entonces ya recorrieron casi todo el sector sur de Equestria?"** preguntó Wonder Shine.

"Así es. La búsqueda de los objetos nos ha llevado a diferentes lugares, y te puedo decir que hemos visto muchas cosas hasta el momento." dijo Clover Clever.

"Hemos luchado contra bandidos, monstruos generados por magia oscura, y recientemente soldados que han sido revividos mediante Necromancia. Cortesía de Holocaust." dijo Meridia, lo último sin mucho ánimo.

" **¡Que falta de respeto!"** dijo fuerte Wonder Shine. **"Y que desagradable…"**

"Al menos los tipos que derrotamos parecen malos." dijo Lauren con algo de esperanza en su voz. "Muchos de los bandidos y soldados que hemos visto hasta ahora provienen del territorio de Wildzone. Todos los pueblos de Equestria acordaron tener paz…pero Holocaust pudo corromper a muchos."

" **Esperen a que Wonder Shine le ponga sus cascos encima."** dijo Wonder Shine con autoridad.

"Oigan." dijo Duran algo molesto. "Agradecería que no hablaran tan alto. No quiero que posibles enemigos escuchen nuestras voces."

"Si bien la fuerza y tamaño de Wonder Shine son una gran ventaja…" comenzó a decir Deirius. "Una de sus desventajas es el factor sorpresa."

"¡Ha! Como se nota que no han aprendido lo suficiente chicos." dijo Alexander con mucha confianza, llamando la atención del ciervo, del grifo y de Shade.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó el changeling.

"Ya hablé con Bridia sobre esto, y nos ha estado ayudando desde hace un rato. ¿No es verdad Bridia?"

La ilusionista, que iba al lado de Alexander, comenzó a reír suavemente.

"En efecto. Desde hace un rato he mantenido una leve ilusión que oculta nuestras presencias, con ayuda del pequeño Nich." Bridia miró a la mascota de Shade por un momento, y esta le devolvió la sonrisa burlesca que acostumbra hacer. El detalle tomó por sorpresa a varios. "Aunque debo estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo Duran respecto a que hablen más bajo. Podemos ocultarlos todo lo que queramos, pero no podemos ocultar sus voces."

"Pues ahí tienen, hablen más bajo por favor." dijo Alexander mirando a la gigante.

"Acabas de probar mi punto… ¿Te das cuenta de eso?" preguntó Duran con una ceja levantada.

Wonder Shine desde hace un rato tenía una leve duda respecto a Alexander.

" **Es una hermosa capa la que llevas Alexander."** dijo la gigante. **"Es totalmente diferente a las capas que usualmente llevan los caballeros."**

"Si. También opino que es preciosa." dijo Alexander. "Fue un gran obsequio la verdad, y sigo agradecido. Se ve realmente cool."

" **¿Entonces esa capa es un regalo?"** preguntó Wonder Shine con curiosidad.

"Así es. Un regalo por parte de Galaxia que repito, estoy muy agradecido de haber recibido." respondió Alexander. "Está hecha a partir de un poco de su cabello, pero su efecto es como ver el universo."

Muchos se confundieron con lo último, y Shade comenzó a reír.

"Será mejor que no le pregunten sobre el universo." dijo Shade previniendo a todos. "Alex en un momento se dio la molestia de explicarme…y créanme que yo aún no lo entiendo del todo."

"Es demasiado complejo para que lo entiendan de inmediato." dijo Alexander. "Tal vez las Princesas sepan un poco del tema." esto lo dijo mirando hacia arriba, donde iban Celestia y Luna.

"Lo que Alexander dice es cierto." dijo Luna. "El sol, la luna y las estrellas no son lo único que está en el cielo."

"Hay muchísimas cosas desconocidas allí afuera." dijo Celestia. "Es mejor que algunas permanezcan sin ser molestadas o interrumpidas."

"Debo admitir que desconozco gran parte de este tema." dijo Amore un poco sorprendida, y luego trató de mirar hacia abajo, donde estaba Alexander. "Tus conocimientos realmente son sorprendentes Alexander."

"Créame Princesa Amore, de donde yo vengo…lo que acabo de contarles es lo más básico entre los básico." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

" **¿Por qué no llevaste esa capa y tampoco te presentaste en un principio como líder de la Alianza Multiespecie cuando subiste con la pequeña potrilla?"** preguntó Wonder Shine. Esto llamó la atención de algunos, en especial de Strike, Pride y Nakama.

Alexander adoptó una expresión pensativa por unos segundos.

"Mmmmmm…la verdad no quería nombrar mi posición, para ver cómo sería tu reacción. Quería ver cómo era tu personalidad, aunque con la capacidad que tengo de poder ver 'auras' que representan sentimientos, pude ver que eras alguien amistosa de inmediato. Es por eso que me acerqué sin miedo…bueno, al principio SI tenía algo de miedo, digo…con un casco fácilmente me aplastas." dijo Alexander riendo suavemente al final.

"Y si eso pasaba te las tenías que ver conmigo." dijo amistosamente Meridia.

" **Uh-uh, no gracias."** dijo la gigante. **"Wonder Shine pudo ver lo que eres capaz de hacer si alguien se mete con tu Amo."**

"¿Qué paso esa noche?" preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

"Lo siento Princesa Luna, pero eso es un secreto." dijo Meridia haciéndole un guiño con el lado izquierdo de sus ojos.

"Lo que pasó esa noche puede fácilmente calificarse como el momento en el que Mery demostró por completo su instinto protector hacia mi persona." dijo Alexander con orgullo.

Meridia fue pillada desprevenida por el comentario, y las tres Princesas comenzaron a reír suavemente.

"¡A-Amo Alexander!" dijo Meridia mirando en dirección a su Amo.

"Lo sabía. Tomamos una buena decisión al hacer que Mery fuera su sierva." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

"Su lealtad y devoción son algo que pocas veces he visto en algún otro sirviente." dijo Luna.

"Me recuerda mucho a los primeros días de Grevy como mi siervo." dijo Amore.

"¡Milady!" grito Grevy, algo avergonzado.

"Más. Bajo." dijo Duran ya algo más molesto.

Las tres Princesas miraron a Meridia con una sonrisa tierna. Meridia se sonrojó y se puso algo nerviosa, y se dirigió al extremo en donde estaba Alexander, y miró hacia abajo, enfocándose en su Amo.

Alexander notó que Meridia tenía todos sus ojos fijos en él, y su cara tenía una expresión mixta de molestia y vergüenza.

"No entiendo tu razón de ponerte nerviosa Mery." dijo Alexander, honestamente curioso. "Sabes que eso lejos de molestarme, hace que me sienta agradecido de tenerte cerca."

"Lo sé…pero…" Meridia bajó un poco su cabeza. "REALMENTE no quería que me vieras así…"

Alexander recordó la reacción de Meridia con el soldado que lo insultó…y como Meridia al parecer casi se lo come.

"(Realmente está preocupada por como la vi en ese momento…)" pensó Alexander con una sonrisa, mientras le respondía a su sierva.

"En algún momento te vería así. Tarde o temprano." dijo Alexander. "No es que me importe, la verdad. Hagas lo que hagas, seguirás siendo la Mery que conozco."

"Amo Alexander…" dijo Meridia con cariño y comenzando a formar una sonrisa.

"(Realmente me he encariñado con ella con el tiempo.)" dijo Dory mentalmente solo para su dueño. "(No en la forma en que me encariñé con Fluttershy, sino que de un cariño que me hace respetarla completamente debido a la devoción y respeto que tiene hacia ti.)"

(Dory tiene razón-kupo.) dijo Mogu, que había estado en silencio por un buen tiempo. (Desde que la aceptaste y te hiciste su primer amigo en posiblemente mucho tiempo, has sido muy importante para ella-kupo.)

"(Recuerdo ese día en la carpa antes de llegar por primera vez a Canterlot…)" comenzó a pensar el humano. "(Ella no quiere dejar ir esta amistad, y me sorprende la importancia que le ha dado, pero no estoy en condiciones de quejarme. Soy muy afortunado…debería recordar eso más seguido.)"

Alexander por un segundo tuvo una expresión que indicaba cierta preocupación, cuando pensó en algo específico. Shade logró notar esto, pero prefirió guardar silencio para hablarlo en otro momento.

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

El grupo completo siguió avanzando sin problemas, hasta que la Princesa de la noche tuvo que mover la luna, para indicar el término del día, y que debían detenerse para descansar.

Al pasar un rato, todos ya estaban acampando, y habían preparado las cosas como usualmente lo hacen. Wonder Shine ayudó teniendo las cosas más pesadas al alcance con uno de sus gigantes cascos. Una vez instalados, Bantos inmediatamente comenzó a charlar con la poni gigante, que estaba un poco alejada del campamento para 'estirar las patas'.

Todos estaban de alguna manera 'divididos' en grupos. Las tres Princesas estaban actualizándose de lo que han hecho cada una. Clover Clever y Grevy estaban conversando sobre sus experiencias sirviendo a la Princesa Platinum y a la Princesa Amore respectivamente. Lauren, Cré, Meridia y Bridia estaban platicando muy animadamente en otro sector, aunque después Meridia se disculpó y se dirigió a otro sitio. Todos los demás estaban cerca de la fogata, intercambiando experiencias anteriores a cuando entraron al grupo, y forjando una que otra rivalidad en el proceso, siendo la más notable la de Iris y Duran.

"Vaya. Esa propiedad del aumento de tamaño no la sabía." dijo Amore con sinceridad.

"Pues así es." dijo Luna. "Wonder Shine al ser mucho más grande, requiere de mucho más alimento."

"Por lo que tuvimos que agrandar literalmente el alimento con un hechizo." dijo Celestia. "Un efecto secundario que descubrimos hace mucho tiempo al realizar esto, es que el alimento aumenta drásticamente sus propiedades, por lo que ponis y seres de nuestro tamaño común no podrían soportar el sabor y se desmayarían."

"Pero Wonder Shine al ser gigante no es afectada. ¿Correcto?" preguntó Amore. Celestia y Luna asintieron con la cabeza.

"No me había dado el tiempo antes debido a la urgencia y a lo que hemos hecho." dijo Duran, mirando a Iris Pride con una sonrisa. "Pero debo decir que lo que escuché de ti por los otros miembros de Acero Carmesí…no le hace justicia a lo que realmente eres."

"Sabía del gremio de Acero Carmesí desde hace un tiempo." dijo Iris Pride, también sonriendo. "En su momento fueron conocidos en gran parte de Equestria. El pensar que tengo al segundo mejor guerrero cerca de mí…realmente hace que mi espíritu competitivo salga a flote."

"Lo mismo digo." dijo el grifo. "Espero que en algún momento tengamos un duelo. Tú y yo. La voluntad de ambos chocando al igual que nuestras armas."

"Sería un placer." dijo Iris Pride con una expresión decisiva. "Pero mientras ayudemos a las Princesas…es un honor luchar a tu lado, y al lado de todos."

"No hace falta decir que pienso lo mismo." dijo Duran cerrando los ojos, aun sonriendo.

Alexander y Warm Shade eran los únicos que se alejaron un poco más, dirigiéndose a la parte más alta de la zona en donde estaban acampando. Cada uno fue con su mascota.

Ambos se encontraban admirando las estrellas de la noche, junto con la luna. Alexander decidió sentarse en posición india. Shade permaneció parado, ya que estaban con una estatura similar ahora.

"¿Es extraño si a mi parecer las noches de esta época se ven iguales a las de nuestra época?" preguntó Alexander.

"Creo que la luna de nuestra época tenía puntitos que formaban la cara de un caballo…aunque ya no puedo recordarlo bien." respondió Shade.

Alexander soltó un suspiro, y luego miró a su amigo changeling. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Shade se le adelantó.

"Noté tu preocupación por algo durante el día." Alexander no esperaba eso. "¿Qué te preocupa ahora?"

BGM: watch?v=Dyx6Ns5wl8U (Seiken Densetsu 3 Arrange - Angel's Fear (Auriplane's Acoustic Guitar Cover) Extended)

"¿Estás arrepentido de haberme acompañado?" preguntó Alexander. Shade miró a su amigo con una expresión de confusión y una ceja levantada. "Me refiero a esta época. ¿Estás arrepentido de haber venido conmigo al pasado?" Alexander miró hacia al frente. "No me extrañaría si en el fondo estás aunque sea un poco enojado. Después de todo en teoría estás lejos de Applejack por mi culpa."

Warm Shade miró al frente al igual que su amigo.

"Para ser honestos…no puedo negar que siento una pequeña, mínima cantidad de enojo por no poder ver a Applejack…pero no estoy enojado contigo." el changeling cerró sus ojos por un momento. "La situación en la que estamos es…bueno, a falta de una mejor descripción…única."

"¿Cuál parte?" preguntó Alexander. "¿La parte en donde viajamos al pasado y a los orígenes de Equestria o la parte en donde somos parte de un grupo de individuos que están defendiendo dicho pasado?"

Warm Shade comenzó a reír. Alexander también.

"Todo." dijo el changeling. "Demasiado épico para mi gusto."

"(Yo…técnicamente pertenezco a esta época.)" dijo Dory mentalmente para ambos con pena. "(También es en parte mi culpa el que estén aquí.)"

"Nah." dijo Alexander.

"Nope." dijo Warm Shade.

Ambas respuestas sorprendieron al erizo de la gratitud.

"No hagas lo mismo que Lauren, Dory." dijo Alexander. "Lo he dicho ya más de una vez. Ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa. Lo que importa aquí es que aceptamos ayudar. Aunque no pensé que fuera algo tan importante como esto."

"(Cuando Warmy me informó la situación de ambos…)" dijo Nich mentalmente, y audible claramente para ambos. "(¡No pude evitar el pensar en lo grandiosos que fueron al aceptar el venir solo para ayudar!)"

"Y pensar que todo esto se originó por la carta de mi 'yo' del futuro." dijo Alexander. "Ya entiendo la razón de que la carta no dijera nada sobre la Alianza o sobre Holocaust." Ahora Alexander cerró los ojos.

"De haber sabido de ello…probablemente no hubiera seguido las instrucciones." Esto sorprendió al changeling junto a las dos mascotas.

"Pero mi yo del futuro se aseguró de solo darme los detalles necesarios. Se supone que además de nuestro propósito principal…estoy arreglando detalles que mi yo del futuro no pudo solucionar durante su estadía en el pasado." dijo Alexander.

"¿Crees…que mi yo del futuro los haya visto morir?" Shade no pensó que en algún momento escucharía eso.

El changeling, Nich y Dory abrieron más sus ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar eso.

Alexander ahora se veía triste.

"¿Qué fue ese cambio de actitud?" preguntó Shade casi enojado.

"Hemos hecho tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que no me he detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad…" dijo Alexander mientras volvía a mirar el cielo. "¿Qué tal si mi yo del futuro vio morir a Nakama? ¿O no pudo salvar ni a Strike ni a Mery? ¿Qué tal si la recuperación del castillo de Canterlot requirió de muchos sacrificios más?"

Alexander se levantó, con una expresión seria, pero también el changeling pudo ver mucha preocupación en sus ojos.

"Podría seguir dando casos hipotéticos…pero gracias a Dios ninguno me ha ocurrido a mí." Alexander levantó un poco su mano izquierda, y comenzó a observarla. "Al principio solo éramos cinco…ahora somos diecinueve, y me preocupo por cada uno de ellos, Shade. Incluyéndote."

"Alex…" Shade comenzó a entender el punto de Alexander.

"Mientras más avanzamos sin tener mayores daños…más nervioso me pongo." dijo Alexander, comenzando a tener un pequeño tono de duda. "Más miedo me da el pensar…que en algún momento algo no salga bien…y que alguno de ustedes pague el precio."

Warm Shade suspiró por un momento, y miró a su amigo.

"Rayos…no soy muy bueno para este tipo de cosas." dijo el changeling.

Alexander dio una leve risa. "Yo tampoco. Usualmente Twilight o tal vez Applejack y Fluttershy serían capaces de decirnos algo para alentarnos."

"Solo puedo hacer lo que Applejack me ha enseñado en su granja: Ser honesto." dijo Shade. "Lo que quieres lograr ES muy difícil Alexander. Quieres que para cuando esto termine, todos estemos vivos y contentos. ¿Verdad?"

"Esa sería mi máxima victoria en esta época." dijo Alexander. "Esa sería mi verdadera celebración."

"Somos un equipo Alexander. Tú eres quien nos guía y nos brinda fuerzas con tu forma de ser. Puedes decir todo lo que quieras de que somos guerreros mucho mejores que tú. No importa cuánto intentes rebajarte a un nivel inferior…tu hiciste algo que llamó la atención de todos."

Alexander miró a Shade sorprendido. Sobre todo por lo que dijo de 'rebajarse a un nivel inferior', que en parte era cierto. Realmente está anonadado de que su amigo hubiera sabido esto.

"Claro, tú fuiste entrenado momentáneamente y por eso tienes conocimiento de combate, y tus reflejos hacen que esto resalte, y tal vez no hayas vivido lo mismo que Deirius, Nakama, Strike, Iris o Duran, por ejemplo…pero al igual que mi honestidad a la hora de hablar…tú tienes una bondad en tu interior que ha llegado a niveles que nadie ha visto antes."

"(Shade tiene razón.)" dijo Dory. "(Desde que he estado contigo, hasta el día de hoy, he visto varios actos nobles de tu parte, y no te gusta alardear de ello.)"

"No estoy diciendo que eres perfecto Alexander, porque nadie lo es." dijo Shade con mucha seriedad. "Pero tú siempre tienes la disposición de hacer lo correcto. Elegiste darme una oportunidad aquél día durante la invasión de los changelings, cuando claramente éramos enemigos. Elegiste darle una oportunidad a Chrysalis, siendo ella la que planificó la invasión. Elegiste cuidar a Dory, a pesar de lo fantástico que puede haber sido su primer encuentro. Elegiste aprender el principio más básico enseñado por Shining Armor, y aplicarlo en tu propio estilo de lucha, y créeme que varios lo han notado."

Warm Shade le dio un ligero golpe con una de sus patas al brazo derecho de Alexander.

"Así mismo, preocupado por lo que podría suceder en el futuro, seguiste las instrucciones de la carta de tu yo del futuro. Elegiste ayudar a la Reina Galaxia, a las Princesas, y prácticamente a todos los que están acompañándonos ahora. Incluso has ayudado a los aldeanos y pueblerinos que viven en esta Equestria."

"¡Es simplemente que no lo puedo evitar!" dijo casi gritando Alexander. "Es que…tengo lo necesario para poder ayudarlos…no puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados." Alexander notó que Shade estaba mirándolo con una expresión triunfal.

"Si…he podido ver eso con mis propios ojos." dijo su amigo.

"(¡Wow! ¡Realmente has ayudado a muchos seres!)" dijo muy contento Nich. "(¡Ambos son realmente geniales!)"

"Esa bondad no la he visto solamente yo. Todos dentro de la Alianza lo notaron y lo vieron. Probablemente todos aquellos a los que hayas ayudado lo hayan visto." dijo Shade. "Tal vez Twilight, Applejack o Fluttershy nos hubieran consolado de mejor manera…pero hay algo que SI puedo asegurarte." dijo Shade con voz autoritaria.

"Tú estás dando lo mejor de ti, y eso lo saben todos. Tu continuo trabajo y respeto hace que nosotros también nos esforcemos al máximo. Después de lo que dijiste en Síscéal…no creo que se sientan muy bien si llegan a fallarte."

Alexander comenzó a reír por varios segundos, para luego mirar al frente.

"Con todo lo que me has dicho, me doy cuenta que en cierta forma estoy haciendo lo que más caracteriza a Fluttershy." dijo para mirar nuevamente a su amigo.

"Ser bondadoso."

"Realmente me tenías preocupado." dijo Warm Shade suspirando. "Qué bueno que volviste a la normalidad."

"Estoy comenzando a creer…que gracias a Dory, Meridia, y a ti…es que sigo sin perder la cabeza y desesperarme hasta la locura con todo esto." Alexander miró su mano derecha, y apretó su puño con fuerza.

"Hey…somos amigos. Si algo aprendí contigo y las chicas, es que todos necesitan ayuda en algún momento." dijo Shade.

"Muchas cosas han pasado. Hemos salvado vidas y pueblos. Hemos llevado esperanza durante nuestro viaje. Hemos combatido con muchas cosas. Desde que ocurrió el incidente en Síscéal…aún no puedo quitarme de mi cabeza el recuerdo de los breezies llorando, abrazando a sus hijos…y algunos incluso aceptando el hecho de que en ese momento iban a morir."

"Te prometo que yo…no, que todos…daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para evitar que eso ocurra otra vez."

Alexander invocó a Libra, y por comando mental hizo que se elevara hasta estar un par de metros arriba de él.

"Yo también." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa, y volviendo a su estado de siempre. "Mientras pueda usar este escudo, trataré de evitar con todas mis fuerzas…que otros ponis tengan que sentir ese terror."

A metros de donde estaban ambos amigos, oculta entre los tantos árboles del lugar, Meridia había escuchado toda la conversación. Ella ahora estaba caminando lenta y silenciosamente devuelta al campamento, y en todo momento mantuvo ambos cascos delanteros unidos en su pecho, y una lágrima recorría su ojo principal derecho e izquierdo.

"(Aún sigues cargando con más de lo que deberías…tonto Alexander.)" pensó Meridia mientras sonreía.

Cuando volvió al campamento, las Princesas notaron que la aracnoponi tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Meridia?" preguntó Celestia.

"¿Sucedió algo?" preguntó Luna. Amore sin embargo, estaba sorprendida. Sintió algo dentro de Meridia, y en cantidades titánicas. El resto de la Alianza reaccionó al escuchar a las Princesas.

"Nada malo." respondió suavemente la aracnoponi. "Cierto humano tonto sigue preocupándose demasiado por nosotros." Esto llamó la atención de todos al instante.

"Creo que deberé esforzarme más a partir de mañana." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa, para luego entrar en la carpa de Alexander.

A la distancia, Alexander y Shade seguían hablando…pero esta vez, de temas que hablarían un par de amigos en su día a día.

"Cambiando el tema…" dijo Alexander deshaciendo a Libra. "¿Cómo estuvo tu junta con Applejack?" El changeling fue pillado desprevenido por la pregunta. "Ambos recibimos una buena motivación esa noche." dijo riendo al final.

"¿También tuviste una de esas bolas de Cristal?" preguntó su amigo.

"Así es." respondió el humano. "Es probable que Applejack y Fluttershy hayan recibido una en nuestra época también."

"Pero… ¿Cómo?" preguntó Shade.

"Estando Mister Whooves en esta época…no se me hace tan descabellada la idea."

"Oh." fue la simple respuesta del changeling.

"¿Te extrañaba?" preguntó Alexander.

"Mucho." dijo Shade, algo avergonzado. "Y yo a ella. ¿Fluttershy te extrañaba?"

"¿A mí?" preguntó Alexander apuntando con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda a su rostro, para luego poner su mano derecha atrás de su cabeza, algo nervioso. "Supongo que sí, considerando que en el momento en que nos encontramos, se me lanzó a la velocidad que alcanzaría Rainbow Dash."

Ambos volvieron a reír, esta vez más fuerte.

"Rayos…creo que somos unos suertudos." dijo Shade.

"Completamente de acuerdo." dijo Alexander. "De verdad deben extrañarnos, si para ellas aún es el día Miércoles en que fuimos enviados al pasado, y solo han pasado unas cuantas horas bajo su perspectiva."

"¿Acaso le dijiste algo a Fluttershy sobre nuestra situación?" preguntó Shade.

"Nope." respondió el humano. "Le dije que estábamos en Canterlot, y que estamos ayudando a las Princesas con un asunto delicado y personal. Le pedí además que lo mantuviera en secreto."

"… ¿Solo eso?" preguntó su amigo con la ceja levantada. "Realmente pensé que-"

"¿De verdad quieres que te cuente de la cantidad de contacto físico que tuvimos? ¿De verdad quieres escuchar cómo nos hicimos más íntimos en ese sueño?" preguntó Alexander con una expresión burlesca.

Shade en ese instante adoptó una expresión de sorpresa extrema. Dory estaba embobada en su propio mundo al escuchar lo que dijo su dueño.

"No me digas…que en el sueño…tú y Fluttershy realmente hicieron eso…"

Alexander entendió de inmediato lo que su amigo changeling quiso decir.

"WOWOWOWOW." dijo rápidamente Alexander, negando con ambas manos a gran velocidad. "Tranquilo, tranquilo. Aún no somos TAN íntimos como para hacer eso." Alexander se sonrojo mucho en ese momento. "Siendo de especies diferentes, Ni siquiera lo he considerado…por ahora. Aunque cuando me reuní con ella…no pude evitar el mantenerla a mi lado en todo momento."

"Humano suertudo." dijo Shade comenzando a reír.

"Que yo sepa no soy el único suertudo aquí." dijo Alexander. "Aún no le has declarado tus sentimientos a Applejack, así que supongo que tu encuentro fue algo distinto al mío."

"Definitivamente fue distinto…a lo que yo pensé que ocurriría." dijo Shade, al parecer sorprendido.

"Shade. Estoy seguro que no serías capaz de mentirle a ella." dijo Alexander, comenzando a sospechar algo. "¿Le…le contaste sobre nuestra situación?"

"No." dijo el changeling. "Si bien ella me pegó parte de su actitud honesta…no quería preocuparla. También le di una explicación parecida a la tuya." Alexander dio un suspiro de alivio en ese momento.

"Personalmente no tendría problemas en que le hubieras dicho…pero si las demás le preguntaban algo al respecto, dudo que ella se hubiera quedado en silencio."

"Siendo el Elemento de la Honestidad, pensé lo mismo." dijo Shade. "Pero…"

"¿Shade?" Alexander realmente está curioso ahora. "¿Qué pasó en tu sueño?"

"Solo digamos…que las cosas tomaron una dirección que realmente no esperaba en ese sueño." dijo Shade, con sus mejillas moderadamente rojas.

"… ¿Fue algo bueno?" preguntó el humano.

"Definitivamente." respondió con satisfacción el changeling.

"Me quedaré solo con eso." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír.

"Será mejor volver al campamento. Debemos descansar, y si Duran se preocupó de que fuéramos oídos por enemigos durante el día…es probable que estemos relativamente cerca de gremio de Acero Carmesí."

"Alex." dijo Shade con seriedad. "¿Ya estás mejor? No quiero que vayas a una lucha con dudas como las de hace unos momentos."

"No puedo evitarlo." dijo Alexander. "Lentamente mi mente me recuerda el peso de lo que hemos hecho."

"Solo has lo que dijiste en Síscéal." le dijo su amigo. "Da lo mejor, y nosotros daremos lo mejor."

Alexander miró al changeling con determinación en sus ojos. Realmente estaba agradecido con la charla que acaban de tener.

"Estoy pensando en que haremos una fiesta. Toda la Alianza. Una vez que todo esto termine. No estaré satisfecho completamente hasta que tengamos esa fiesta."

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

Fluttershy estaba caminando con mucho ánimo hacia Sugarcube Corner. Muchos ponis pudieron notar su actitud despreocupada, y una gran sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie.

"¿Fluttershy?"

Reconociendo la voz, la pegaso se dio vuelta.

"¡Oh Applejack!" dijo Fluttershy con alegría. "¿De casualidad también vas a Sugarcube Corner?"

"Puedes apostarlo." dijo Applejack, con un nivel de ánimo similar, o incluso igual al de Fluttershy. "¿Vamos juntas?"

"Por supuesto." respondió Fluttershy. Pegaso y poni de tierra comenzaron a caminar juntas. Ambas parecían tener la misma sonrisa y la misma actitud, haciendo que más ponis que antes miraran al par con curiosidad.

"Umm… ¿Applejack?" dijo Fluttershy mientras caminaban. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro terroncito." dijo la granjera. "Pregunta lo que quieras."

Fluttershy pareció pensarlo por un segundo, pero luego decidió preguntar de todas formas.

"¿Pudiste…reunirte con Warm Shade?"

La pregunta hizo que Applejack se detuviera, y con esto Fluttershy también se detuvo. Applejack miró a Fluttershy con sorpresa, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

"Hehe…sí. Si pude." luego Applejack volvió a darse la vuelta, pero siguió enfocada en Fluttershy. "¿Y qué hay de ti Fluttershy? ¿Te reuniste con Alex?"

"…Sí." dijo la pegaso con mucha calma, dando la impresión de que con solo decir el nombre del humano, se hubiera sentido bien.

Ambas volvieron a caminar, y comenzaron a conversar cierto tema exclusivo para ellas.

"¿De casualidad lo viste en un sueño?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"Eeyup." respondió Applejack. "¿Encontraste una carta y una bola de cristal volviendo a tu casa?"

"Así es." dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa. "Estaba confundida al principio…pero pensé que al menos debía darle un intento."

"Pensar en un ser que quieras ver con todas tus fuerzas…" dijo Applejack, recordando parte del contenido de la carta que leyó. "Honestamente no sé cómo fue que esa bola de cristal funcionó, pero hizo lo que decía la carta, así que no puedo quejarme."

"Al menos ya no estoy preocupada." dijo Fluttershy. "Me alegra que ambos estén en Canterlot ayudando a las Princesas."

"Un tanto sorpresivo para mí." dijo Applejack. "Considerando que quería que me acompañara a…" Applejack se detuvo. Al parecer habló de más sin darse cuenta. "Bueno…que me acompañara." la granjera se sonrojó a un nivel moderado.

"Yo…realmente quería que Alexander me acompañara también." dijo Fluttershy, comenzando a sonrojarse levemente. La pegaso se dio cuenta de que Applejack estaba en las mismas condiciones.

"¿Applejack?"

"¿Si terroncito?"

"¿A ti…a ti te gusta Warm Shade?"

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos por parte de ambas. Las dos ponis también seguían sonrojadas como antes. Applejack aclaro su garganta antes de poder responder.

"Estás haciendo preguntas muy directas hoy Fluttershy."

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!" dijo la pegaso disculpándose de inmediato. "Es solo…que pensé que-"

"Hey, hey…" le dijo Applejack, tocando a Fluttershy con uno de sus cascos. "Tranquila. No has hecho nada malo."

"Pero…"

"Además…estás en lo correcto." dijo Applejack sonriente y mirando ligeramente para otro lado, mientras Fluttershy parecía alegrarse por la noticia. "A mí…a mí me gusta…y mucho."

"Oh Applejack." Fluttershy abrazó a su amiga por un momento, y luego se separó gentilmente. "Te deseo mucha suerte a ambos."

"Y yo te deseo suerte a ti, y a Alexander." dijo la granjera haciendo un guiño con su ojo derecho.

Fluttershy reaccionó de inmediato. Primero sorprendida como casi todas las veces, pero con los segundos, comenzó a calmarse, y a cambiar su expresión de sorpresa, por una de cariño.

"…Gracias." dijo ella, comenzando a dibujar círculos imaginarios en el suelo con su casco. "¿Cómo lo…supiste?"

"Terroncito." dijo Applejack con cariño y acercándose un poco más a la pegaso. "Últimamente ustedes dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Eres la que más se iba a entender con él."

"¿Pero…no te molesta que…umm…yo sea…y él sea…?" preguntó muy tímidamente Fluttershy.

Applejack entendió de inmediato la pregunta, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

"¿Qué? ¿Diferentes especies? Naaah." dijo la granjera moviendo sus cascos, como cuando una humana mueve sus manos al decir la misma respuesta. "Shade es un changeling, pero eso no me impidió que me enamorara de él. ¿O sí?"

Fluttershy comenzó a reír suavemente.

"Bueno…creo que tienes razón." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Cuando las demás sepan de esto, estoy segura de que se sorprenderán." dijo Applejack. "No me imaginé que terminaría enamorándome…pero menos pensé el que tú lo harías. A juzgar por la actitud de Alex, él también se preocupó por ti desde que llegó a Equestria."

"Desde incluso antes de que pudiera volver." le agregó Fluttershy, que comenzó a sonrojarse más. Luego miró a su amiga con una pequeña duda.

"¿Hablaron mucho?"

"Oh terroncito…" dijo Applejack comenzando a reír mientras recordaba su reunión con el querido changeling. "Shade y yo hicimos mucho más que hablar."

.

.

.

.

"Creo que no es un lugar que conozca…"

Applejack había seguido las instrucciones de la carta que estaba en su cama, y tras unos momentos, todo estuvo brillante y cegador. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, ella se encontraba en una colina, o más bien en la parte más alta de esta, ya que si caminaba un poco, llegaría hasta la cima, y ella notó que en dicha cima había un árbol grande, con varias manzanas en él. Eran las manzanas más brillantes y apetitosas que había visto en su vida.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al árbol, mientras admiraba parte del paisaje. Al parecer estaba atardeciendo, debido a que a su alrededor el cielo estaba decorado con un color naranjo muy brillante. De hecho todo el lugar parecía tener más brillo de lo que debería tener. Cuando estuvo a metros de llegar al árbol, algo la detuvo por unos momentos. El haberse acercado más al árbol hizo que pudiera ver mejor del otro lado, y vaya que se sorprendió.

En la cima, admirando el atardecer con calma y tranquilidad…se encontraba Warm Shade.

El changeling de crin naranja estaba sonriendo mientras miraba el paisaje. El solo hecho de ver dicha sonrisa, fue suficiente para calmar el corazón de Applejack. En esos segundos, ella pensó rápidamente en como realmente aprecia la compañía de él. Como fue servicial y cariñoso con ella durante todos los días en los que iba a trabajar en la granja, y como también lo fue con su hermana Applebloom, su hermano Big Mac, y su abuela Smith…y como en el proceso ella comenzó a sentir interés en él. Interés que los convirtió en compañeros. De compañeros, él pasó a ser un amigo como Twilight y las demás. Dicha amistad comenzó a evolucionar en algo más, al tiempo que Applejack se sentía más a gusto con Shade. Estando con él, platicando con él, molestándolo de vez en cuando, y saliendo con él a diferentes lugares de Ponyville en su tiempo libre. Antes de que Applejack se diera cuenta, ya pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en él. Finalmente esa amistad evolucionó en el Elemento que rivaliza en fuerza a la magia.

Amor.

"En nuestra granja también te quedas mirando el atardecer."

Una voz, que fue como una bendición para el changeling el escucharla, hizo que rápidamente mirara para el lado, sorprendiéndose de inmediato al ver a la granjera, que tenía una sonrisa de ternura que ha usado sola y exclusivamente para él.

"¿…AJ?" preguntó suavemente el changeling, con su expresión indicando que aún no podía creerlo.

"Ahora que lo pienso…este lugar se parece un poco al lugar en donde los vez." dijo Applejack, caminando lentamente hacia Shade.

Ambos ahora estaban mirándose frente a frente. Ambos con una sonrisa y un sentimiento de calidez al ver al otro.

"¿De verdad está funcionando?" preguntó Applejack. "¿De verdad eres el verdadero Warm Shade y no parte de mi imaginación por estar soñando?"

"AJ. Puedo asegurarte que soy el verdadero Warm Shade, y no un producto de tu imaginación." dijo Warm Shade al mismo tiempo que pensaba en algo. "(Por Celestia…el solo hecho de verla está alegrando todo mi ser…contrólate Shade…contrólate.)"

"Espero que así sea." dijo ella, como si le estuviera advirtiendo algo, en caso de estar mintiendo. "¿Dónde rayos estás? Te buscamos por todo Ponyville…sin resultados."

"¿Algún poni más te estaba acompañando?" preguntó Shade al escuchar un plural en lo que dijo.

"Fluttershy me ayudó a buscar." respondió Applejack. "Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, pero buscaba a Alexander."

"Ya veo." dijo el changeling mientras entendía la situación. "Lamento no haberte dicho antes AJ. No estamos en Ponyville. Estamos…en Canterlot." dijo Shade, pensando un poco lo que iba a decir al final. Técnicamente no está mintiendo.

"¿Canterlot?" Applejack se extrañó de oír eso por unos segundos. "¿Estás en Canterlot? ¿Alexander está contigo?"

"Así es." le dijo Shade mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Fue una emergencia. Alexander fue informado primero, y luego él me informó a mí."

"¿Pero de qué emergencia hablas?" preguntó Applejack, aún un poco confundida.

Shade suspiró. No sería fácil hacer esto, pero tenía que mentirle sobre lo que él y Alexander están haciendo.

"Verás…si tuviera que definirlo de alguna forma…diría que las Princesas tienen un problema. Un problema que requiere de nuestra ayuda. Es algo un tanto delicado, pero lo bueno es que por ahora estamos haciéndolo bien."

"¿Está Twilight ayudándolos? Después de todo ella está con la Princesa Celestia en Canterlot." dijo Applejack. Warm Shade fue pillado desprevenido por ese comentario, pero rápidamente pensó en la manera de responder.

"No. Twilight no sabe de esto. La Princesa Celestia realmente quiere mantenerlo como algo privado y personal." dijo Shade. Ahora debía asegurarse de que Applejack no tenga dudas y no piense más en el tema.

"Es por eso que te pido que no le digas a nadie esto. Ambas Princesas confiaron tanto en mí como en Alexander."

Applejack lo pensó por un momento, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

"Muy bien. No diré una sola palabra. No quiero hacer enojar a las Princesas."

"Gracias." dijo Shade aliviado. "Un poco difícil de creer que esto realmente haya funcionado." dijo para cambiar el tema. "(Contrólate Shade…ha sido un tiempo para ti, pero tal vez no para ella.)"

"Nunca he sido buena entendiendo estas cosas." dijo Applejack, poniéndose al lado de Shade. "Ahora mismo, solo estoy alegre de que haya funcionado."

"¿Es de noche de casualidad?" preguntó el changeling.

"Nah." dijo Applejack de manera despreocupada. "Volví a casa tras buscarte, y aún queda una parte del día antes de que anochezca."

Applejack comenzó a mirar el paisaje nuevamente, la situación de por sí le parece un tanto descabellada, y aquí se encuentra, hablando con Shade como si nada.

"Entonces parece que estás ocupado…" comenzó a decir Applejack algo desanimada. "Pero lo entiendo. Después de todo Alexander y tú son representantes de especie."

Warm Shade observó a la granjera por varios segundos. El honestamente estaba nervioso. Lo cierto es que el changeling con su actitud amistosa de siempre, en realidad seguía ocultando el combate de algo específico en su interior.

"(Rayos…pensé que podría soportarlo…pero el tenerla aquí a mi lado, después de lo que hemos estado haciendo Alex y yo…me está costando mucho…)"

"¿Shade?" preguntó Applejack con algo de preocupación. "¿Estás bien?"

"L-lo siento." dijo Shade reaccionando, mientras desviaba la mirada ligeramente y algo sonrojado. "Es solo… que para mí… se siente como si hubieran pasado varios días desde la última vez que te vi."

Applejack reaccionó sonrojándose también, sorprendida por el comentario.

"Oh. Ya veo…" dijo ella con un tono algo tímido. "¿De verdad…te doy esa impresión?"

"Diría…que hasta yo te extraño a ti…más de lo que tú me extrañas a mí." fue la respuesta de Shade, sin poder evitar el ser franco con ella. "(No sigas preguntando AJ…no sé si…)"

"…"

"…"

Ninguno de los dos habló por varios segundos. Warm Shade bajó su cabeza, aún avergonzado. Finalmente el changeling se armó de valor y miró a Applejack. Tuvo una mezcla de emociones en ese instante. Se sintió el semental más afortunado al poder ver a una Applejack que estaba mirando ligeramente en otra dirección, pero tan sonrojada como él, y con una sonrisa que hacía que todo fuera color rosa. Sin embargo, con esto su lucha interna se intensificó más y más.

"(No puedo…aguantar…mucho más…pero no quiero asustarla o…)" pensó el changeling, comenzando a temblar ligeramente. Applejack notó esto, y se puso al frente de Shade.

"¡Shade! ¿Estás-"

Applejack no terminó la pregunta, al sentir como una de sus patas no le funcionó como debiera, y perdió el equilibrio.

"¡AJ!" Shade se dio cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde. Applejack ya le estaba cayendo encima.

"¡Whoa!"

"¡Uuooh!"

Shade y Applejack claramente sintieron la caída, pero eso fue lo que menos les importó en ese momento. Tras haber caído, ninguno de los dos se movió por varios segundos. Ambos tenían los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa. Applejack estaba encima de Shade, y el changeling le suavizó la caída, por lo que ella no se golpeó en ningún lado.

Estos y cualquier otro detalle más de su caída tampoco fueron importantes para ambos en ese momento, y la razón era entendible.

Al caer, Applejack cayó en una posición que tanto ella como Warm Shade no pudieron procesar de inmediato. De hecho a pesar de la situación, ambos estaban concentrados instintivamente en una sola cosa.

Que la boca de ambos estaba chocando una con otra. Suavemente.

En pocas palabras: Estaban besándose.

BGM: watch?v=Go3-TxW61M8 (Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to! - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Ninguno de los dos estaba reaccionando en lo más mínimo. La única cosa de la que se estaban preocupando, era el sentir los labios de cada uno, el recordar cada sensación que esto produzca, almacenar dicha sensación en sus mentes, y estar así el mayor tiempo posible.

Después de casi cinco segundos, ambos comenzaron a reaccionar, primero cambiaron lentamente su expresión, ya que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero no completamente. Ambos tenían miradas que indicaban cariño, y un poco de lujuria.

Shade no pudo más. Aguantó al máximo de sus capacidades, pero después de esto ya no podía controlarse. QUERÍA demostrarle y corresponder el cariño que Applejack le ha dado en todo este tiempo. Con sus patas abrazó de manera firme y directa a Applejack. Esto hizo que la granjera reaccionara con algo de sorpresa, abriendo más sus ojos por un momento al sentir la fuerza del changeling en su cuerpo.

Acto seguido, Shade comenzó a luchar por el territorio dentro de sus bocas. Batalla en la que Applejack se rindió de inmediato, dándole todo el permiso del mundo al changeling.

Pasando el tiempo, ambos se rindieron a sus impulsos, comenzando a forcejear un poco. Solo cuando tuvieron que detenerse para respirar, fue que separaron sus labios. Un fino trazo de saliva seguía uniendo sus bocas, y ambos estaban respirando con dificultad, sin dejar de verse el uno al otro. Estaban rojos como un tomate, y la sorpresa aún se notaba en sus caras.

"Shade…tengo algo…que decirte." dijo Applejack mientras calmaba su respiración.

"¿Sabes? Yo también…tengo algo que decirte." dijo Warm Shade haciendo lo mismo que ella.

"¿Quieres…que yo lo diga…primero?" preguntó la granjera.

"Adelante...yeguas primero." respondió el changeling.

"Mi corazón me dice…que ya es un hecho." dijo Applejack. "Te amo."

El changeling se tomó varios segundos para pensar, y más que nada, para disfrutar de aquél momento.

"Puedo…notarlo." dijo Warm Shade. "Debo ser un idiota…por no haberme dado cuenta antes…de que toda esa energía que recibí…cuando estaba en tu compañía, era debido a tu amor."

"Honestamente…olvidé ese detalle de tu especie." dijo Applejack. "Cuando te veo…no veo a un changeling. Veo a un semental que fue capaz de entrar a mi vida…y hacerme feliz con cada momento en el que estamos juntos. Un semental que con esfuerzo y dedicación mostró su valor a la familia Apple…y que terminó haciendo que esta simple granjera cayera enamorada…"

"AJ." dijo Warm Shade con una expresión seria, llamando la atención de ella. "Nunca más digas que eres una simple granjera. Eres mucho más que eso. Eres usuaria del Elemento de la Honestidad, y eso créeme que se nota. Trabajas y te empleas a fondo por el bien de tu familia y cercanos, más de una vez te he visto ayudar a otros ponis con sus problemas. Eres fuerte, valiente, competitiva y atrevida. Tu no tiras la toalla fácilmente…y personalmente…todo ese trabajo ha dado frutos en tu cuerpo." Applejack tomó especial atención a eso último. "No puedo negarlo. Es verdad, y no tengo problemas en decirlo: Eres la poni más hermosa y sensual que he visto en mi vida. ¿Sabes cuánto me tuve que controlar en varias de esas ocasiones en las que estábamos juntos? ¿Sabes cómo estuve a un momento de lanzarme sobre ti antes de que esto pasara?"

"Oh Shade…" dijo Applejack con mucho nerviosismo, pero también contenta. "Sé que Ponyville me ha reconocido como una trabajadora y una poni confiable…pero tú, y solamente tú, hiciste algo que ningún otro semental pudo…"

Applejack se acercó nuevamente hasta Shade, dándole un suave y largo beso en su boca. Shade lo aceptó con gusto, y a diferencia del anterior, este era más tranquilo. Tras varios segundos, Applejack alejó gentilmente su cara.

"Hacer que me sienta especial…"

"Tú ERES especial AJ." dijo Warm Shade, mientras usaba sus patas para acariciar con suavidad la cara y el pecho de la granjera. "Desde el día en que las conocí a todas ustedes en Canterlot, llamaste mi atención de inmediato. Ese abrazo que me diste, fue la primera vez en donde sentí un amor en forma de agradecimiento. El que fueras granjera y trabajaras en una granja fue un extra muy a mi gusto." con esto comenzó a reír ligeramente antes de continuar. "Cuando comencé a trabajar en la granja…me sentí agradecido. Contigo. Con tu familia. Con Alexander…con todos. El poder tener una vida como la de cualquier otro, ha sido el mejor regalo que he tenido. El conocer a Alexander fue como una bendición…pero fue una bendición mucho mayor el conocerte a ti, querida AJ. No voy a negar que disfruté cada momento a tu lado en el pasado, incluso las caídas y 'accidentes' repentinos que tenías a veces."

"Solo para aclararlo…no estaba tratando de provocar alguna escena o algo así." dijo Applejack algo nerviosa. "REALMENTE habían momentos en los que no podía pensar muy bien cuando estabas cerca de mí, haciendo que mis movimientos fueran torpes."

"¿Cómo hace unos momentos atrás?" preguntó Shade con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca.

Applejack comenzó a reír ligeramente, para luego devolverle una mirada con una mezcla de alegría y disculpas. "Hehe…así es."

"Quiero que me escuches y prestes atención." dijo Shade de manera autoritaria, pero con una sonrisa. "AJ. Ya no puedo evitarlo. Pensaba hacerlo cuando Alex y yo volviéramos, pero creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta." Ahora fue Shade el que se acercó hasta Applejack para besarla con la misma o mayor pasión que los dos besos anteriores.

"Te amo. Estoy completamente loco y hechizado por tu belleza y forma de ser. Me encanta todo de ti AJ, absolutamente todo. Cuando sonríes, cuando te enojas, cuando te sorprendes, cuando trabajas y cuando descansas…no había tenido un mayor placer en esta vida…hasta que te conocí."

Applejack le regaló a Shade la sonrisa más tierna que el changeling ha visto. Ambos estuvieron admirándose por unos momentos, hasta que algo llamó la atención del changeling.

"¿AJ?" Shade estaba viendo como Applejack tomaba su 'cabello', llegando hasta la parte de las puntas, donde tenía la cinta roja que siempre lleva. Lentamente se la comenzó a quitar, haciendo que su cabello se soltara. Warm Shade no tenía palabras. Estaba simplemente hipnotizado mientras veía a la granjera.

"Por muy contenta que esté…esto es un sueño." dijo ella mientras movía su cara para hacer que su crin lisa fluyera. "Así que cuando despierte, tendré que esperar a que vuelvas."

"Lo se…" dijo Shade algo desmotivado.

"Por eso…" Applejack le dio una mirada seductora al dueño de su amor. "Voy a ocupar el mayor tiempo posible de este sueño…para compensar tu ausencia."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo con la idea." dijo Shade, también mirando con algo de deseo a Applejack.

"¿Te gustaron los besos de antes? Pues eso fue solo el comienzo…Warmy." y acto seguido, Applejack se acercó a Shade a gran velocidad, para seguir compartiendo entre ambos el amor que uno siente por el otro.

BGM –OFF-

.

.

.

.

Applejack comenzó a reír con la alegría que deslumbraba su cara. "Le di una buena razón para que se apresure a volver."

Fluttershy entendió el mensaje, y el humo comenzó a salir de su cara.

"¿Quieres…q-quieres decir que tú…y-y Shade…hicieron…?"

Applejack entendió lo que Fluttershy quiso decir, y comenzó a explicar de inmediato.

"Detén tus carriles ahí, Fluttershy." dijo Applejack. "Es cierto que nos pusimos acaramelados, pero no hicimos ESO. Es muy…pronto." dijo ella con una sonrisa de ternura comparable a la de su amiga. "¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión con Alexander?"

Fluttershy volvió a hacer círculos imaginarios, y ocultó parte de su cara con su melena. La respuesta que recibiría Applejack sería algo que ella no esperaba escuchar de Fluttershy.

"Yo…yo t-también quise…quise…" Fluttershy bajó más su cabeza, roja por completo. "Complacerlo…"

Applejack abrió sus ojos como nunca.

"¡Fluttershy!" dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría. "¡No puedo creerlo! Realmente te he subestimado terroncito. Creo que cuando se trata de Alexander…puedes hacer lo que sea. ¿Acaso ustedes…?"

Fluttershy comenzó a negar rápidamente con su cabeza.

"Creo…que ambas pensamos en lo mismo al reunirnos con ellos." admitió la pegaso.

"Es un tanto extraño…" dijo Applejack, con un tono más tranquilo. "Estar hablando de estos temas. Sabía que en algún momento lo haríamos…pero se siente extraño…y refrescante." Applejack se estiró un poco, y volvió a ver a su amiga.

"Pero por Celestia…creo que somos afortunadas de tener a ese parcito de machos."

Fluttershy comenzó a reír nuevamente, y ambas siguieron su camino a Sugarcube Corner.

"Si. Estoy completamente de acuerdo."

.

.

.

.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "Llegó la hora."

La Alianza en su totalidad estaba reunida en el lugar en donde ayer habían hecho la fogata. Alexander, Shade, las tres Princesas y Duran estaban en el centro, mientras que los demás estaban alrededor de ellos.

"Duran…tienes la palabra." dijo el humano.

BGM: watch?v=6RjeAFY0N5w (We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

"Escuchen todos." dijo Duran en voz alta. "Este lugar está relativamente cerca de la zona en donde está el gremio de Acero Carmesí, por lo que de ahora en adelante…tenemos que ser discretos, y avanzar con cautela."

"Bridia." dijo Alexander. "Te pido que hagas lo mismo que hiciste ayer para ocultar a Wonder Shine, por favor."

"Por supuesto." dijo Bridia con una sonrisa.

"Es necesario que sepan cómo está distribuido el gremio." volvió a tomar la palabra el grifo. "Tenemos tres áreas. La primera es la entrada, junto con la construcción principal. Básicamente es como un fuerte, así que estoy seguro de que habrá soldados vigilando el lugar desde las cuatro direcciones. La segunda zona es la de almacenamiento. Ya sean armas, equipamiento y alimentos. Es posible que algunos enemigos se escondan en ese lugar, así que hay que tener cuidado. La tercera zona es el área de prisión, donde mantenemos a ponis bandidos que tengan recompensa o algún ser peligroso. Si el destino está a nuestro favor, y mi superior junto con mis compañeros están vivos…es muy probable que estén allí encerrados."

"¿Quieres darle prioridad a revisar la prisión para comprobarlo Duran?" preguntó Alexander.

"Debo admitir que su ayuda sería agradecida." dijo Deirius.

"Lo siento, pero no creo que sea una opción." dijo Duran. "La prisión es subterránea, y solo es accesible desde la construcción principal. Será necesario asegurar el área antes de poder revisar allí." los demás miembros asintieron con la cabeza, entendiendo el problema.

"¿Puedes decirnos algo sobre las defensas Duran?" preguntó Luna. El grifo asintió con la cabeza.

"La entrada es la zona con menos vigilancia, después de todo los posibles clientes entran por ahí, pero si consideramos la posibilidad de que el enemigo esté allí…estoy seguro que tendrán soldados con esos orbes de magia negra para interceptar a cualquiera que pase cerca de ellos."

"Asumo que las zonas más vigiladas serán los bordes y la sala principal de su edificio." dijo Alexander. El grifo volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

"También tenemos un amplio patio de entrenamiento al centro, por lo que fácilmente pueden tener a una gran cantidad de tropas…"

" **Dejen que Wonder Shine se encargue de las tropas numerosas."** dijo la gigante poniendo uno de sus cascos en su pecho y con una sonrisa confiada.

"Será necesario hacer que por lo menos Shade y Cré revisen el área antes de iniciar el combate. Así sabremos la posición inicial de ellos." dijo Alexander.

"Entendido." dijeron la breezie y su amigo changeling.

"¿Qué hay de la zona aérea?" preguntó Celestia.

"Buena pregunta, Princesa Celestia." dijo el grifo con una leve sonrisa. "Nuestro fuerte no está diseñado específicamente para lidiar con enemigos aéreos, y el patio de entrenamiento, que está pasando la entrada, no tiene techado."

"Eso quiere decir que una de nuestras ventajas es el aire." dijo Alexander, analizando los datos hasta ahora. Luego miró al grifo. "¿Hay algún dato más a considerar?"

"Ninguno más." dijo el grifo. "Esto es lo que necesitaban saber. El resto del gremio debería tener una estructura parecida al fuerte que las Lanzas del Cielo tienen al sureste de Canterlot."

"Lo único que nos faltaría discutir sería nuestro plan de acción." dijo la Princesa Amore. "En lo posible, necesitamos que nuestro primer movimiento nos proporcione una ventaja la cual podamos aprovechar para derrotarlos."

Todos miraron a Alexander, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, aunque por un momento se confundieron al ver que Meridia estaba atrás de él, al parecer arreglando ligeramente el cabello de su Amo. Alexander estuvo así por unos cuantos segundos. Seguía pensando en las posibilidades.

"(Por lo que dijo Duran…siguiendo al norte estaremos literalmente en la entrada. Necesitamos asegurar una manera de ingresar al lugar, y mantener el control una vez que estemos en el interior.)"

Dory comenzó a sonreír, llamando la atención de algunos miembros de la Alianza.

"(Wow…Cada vez que debes pensar en una estrategia me sorprendes Alex. Consideras muchas cosas.)"

"(Ese es el trabajo de un Estratega.)" dijo Alexander comenzando a sonreír, y finalmente abrió sus ojos para ver a sus amigos.

"Necesito que me respondas algo Duran." dijo el humano.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó devuelta el grifo.

"¿El patio de entrenamiento del gremio es lo suficientemente grande como para que Wonder Shine pueda moverse de manera decente?"

"Considerando que los equipos para practicar se encuentran mayormente en el borde, diría que sí." fue la respuesta de Duran.

Considerando la respuesta del mercenario, Alexander hizo un chasquido con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda.

"Perfecto. Ye tengo una formación."

"Te escuchamos Alexander." dijo Celestia con suavidad, mientras los demás miembros se acercaban.

"Muy bien. Escuchen atentamente, porque esta vez necesitaremos un mayor control sobre la lucha. Esto es lo que haremos…"

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

"¿No ven nada del otro extremo?"

"Negativo."

"¿Nada en los alrededores?"

"Tampoco."

"Sigan atentos."

Un grupo de soldados con armadura oscura estaba patrullando en los bordes de una construcción parecida al fuerte de las lanzas del cielo, pero este era mucho más grande. Al interior tenían un patio en donde muchos, MUCHOS soldados estaban practicando y transportando cosas.

"Nuestro capitán está seguro de que algo vendrá hacia nosotros en algún momento." dijo el soldado que había hecho antes las preguntas. "El grupo que avanzó al sur no ha vuelto. Tenemos que asumir que al igual que los demás, fallaron. Por ende, hay que mantener guardia continua. Los enemigos que enfrentó nuestro capitán no fueron poca cosa. Acabaron con todo el escuadrón que perseguía a la Princesa Amore."

Los soldados seguían vigilando para ver si había algo extraño, sin poder encontrar nada.

Sin embargo, a varios metros de distancia, la Alianza en su totalidad estaba escondida en los árboles más cercanos al gremio. Wonder Shine estaba siendo escondida gracias al trabajo de Bridia.

"Sin duda es más grande que el fuerte de tus compañeras, Iris." dijo Alexander.

"Tienes razón." dijo la pegaso. "Siendo la zona norte de Equestria, no me sorprende que Acero Carmesí tenga mejor equipamiento."

"Gracias por el cumplido." dijo Duran con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Chicos." una voz familiar llamó la atención de todos.

Cré y Warm Shade ya habían vuelto.

"¿Cómo se ven las cosas por allá?" preguntó Alexander.

Warm Shade cambió a su forma original, y fue el primero en hablar.

"La entrada no está vigilada del exterior, pero si del interior." dijo el changeling. "Es muy posible que sea para atraer a ponis que no saben lo que ha pasado para robarles o tenerlos prisioneros."

"El patio de entrenamiento está lleno de soldados." dijo Cré. "Todos parecen estar practicando, y algunos están moviendo algunas cajas."

"Los bordes tienen una condición muy parecida al fuerte de las Lanzas del Cielo." dijo Shade. "Dos lados tienen arqueros, y dos lados tienen unicornios, pero tienen pequeñas mezclas opuestas."

"Muy bien chicos." dijo Alexander. "Recuerden nuestra formación. Estamos en territorio que actualmente es del enemigo. Mientras más arruinemos la formación de ellos, más posibilidades tenemos de terminar esto más rápido." Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y prepararon sus armas.

"Alex." dijo Shade. "¿De verdad no quieres que intente…?"

"Créeme. Me encantaría verlo, pero ahora necesitamos tu velocidad." dijo Alexander. "Estoy seguro que en otro momento será posible. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es prepararnos para el posible combate."

"Como digas." dijo Shade entendiendo.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "Comenzamos…ah-"

Alexander sintió algo en su cabeza, y pudo ver que Meridia estaba atrás de él, aparentemente arreglando su cabello.

"Tienes razón. Es mejor prepararnos para el combate." los demás se confundieron un poco por el actuar de Meridia.

"Ok. ¿Pero por qué has estado arreglando mi cabello por un buen rato?" preguntó Alexander volviendo a su tono de voz usual.

"Para el combate." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

"¿Mmm?"

Un soldado de los tantos que están vigilando el perímetro del gremio comenzó a mirar para todos lados, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste Algo?" preguntó otro soldado.

"Puedo jurar que escuché un ruido." respondió el primer soldado, que seguía mirando en varias direcciones.

En ese momento, un sonido inusual llamó la atención de todos.

"Parece que no mentías." dijo otro soldado. "Todos alerta."

Los soldados de ese lado, que era el lado sur en donde estaba la entrada, prepararon sus arcos y algunos unicornios llegaron y se prepararon para usar sus cuernos.

El sonido se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo, y parecía seguir un patrón determinado.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó un soldado más del grupo. Ahora todos estaban algo confundidos, ya que no sabían lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué rayos está provocando esos ruidos?"

"¿Qué acaso no ven nada? ¿Ninguno de ustedes?"

"¡No hay absolutamente nada! ¡Suena como si algo grande viniera, pero no hay nada a la vista!"

"¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

El nerviosismo se estaba apoderando de todos los soldados de esa sección. Lo que nunca hubieran imaginado…era que la situación en realidad comenzaría desde el otro extremo del lugar.

"¡AAGGGHHH!"

"¡Enemigo!"

Los gritos del otro extremo del gremio fueron suficientes para alertar a varios.

Los soldados de la entrada oyeron de inmediato esto, dándose la vuelta por un momento. Algunos incluso apuntaron con sus flechas en caso de que algo viniera en dirección a ellos.

"Ya está hecho Alexander."

"Gracias Bridia. Ya puedes ir a cooperar con los demás."

"Asegúrense de cuidarla. ¿Ok?"

"Por supuesto."

Ahora los soldados de la entrada escucharon dos voces muy cerca de ellos. Con esto varios no pudieron evitar el darse vuelta a su posición original para ver de dónde venía el ruido.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se abrieron como nunca, cuando vieron una figura gigante parecida a un poni, que tenía una de sus patas levantadas, como si fuera a realizar algo con esta.

" **¡Aquí viene Wonder Shine!"**

BGM: watch?v=QV0vEhQg-iA (Dusk Falls (Fire) - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

Wonder Shine se deshizo en un santiamén de todos los soldados que vigilaban el techo de la entrada, con el movimiento notable y devastador de su pata. Todos volaron en la misma dirección…muy lejos.

"(Que Galaxia se apiade de sus almas.)" pensó Alexander mientras volvía a concentrarse. "¡Wonder Shine! ¡Dirígete al patio central! ¡Nosotros te cuidaremos!"

" **¡Entendido!"** dijo la gigante, y acto seguido comenzó a galopar en dirección al patio, provocando temblores notorios, tanto que todo aquel que estuviera en el gremio se daría cuenta.

"¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!"

"¡UN GIGANTE! ¡ES UN CONDENADO GIGANTE!

"¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?"

"¡No pierdan la calma! ¡Mientras más grande sea más fuerte caerá!"

"¡Disparen!"

En segundos, un montón de proyectiles mágicos de color purpura se dirigieron en dirección a Wonder Shine, pero ella fue protegida por la magia breezie de Alexander, ya que el humano concentró su magia en forma de una suave y casi transparente niebla de color verde claro, alrededor de la gigante, brindándole inmunidad a cualquier magia que se le cruzara.

Wonder Shine entonces procedió a deshacerse de los soldados que estaban atacándola con magia. Otro grupo numeroso de soldados apareció, y estos venían con arcos listos para usarse. Una lluvia de flechas venía hasta ella.

"¡No lo harán!"

"¡No mientras estemos aquí!"

Wonder Shine no iba sola. Alexander, Clover Clever y la Princesa Amore venían con ella. Los tres estaban encima del lomo de ella. Alexander estaba en la parte delantera, protegiendo el frente de la gigante con su magia breezie, mientras que Clover y Amore estaban protegiendo el lado izquierdo y derecho de ella, de cualquier proyectil físico, al concentrar su magia creando una poderosa barrera en cada lado.

"(La perfecta ofensiva…)" pensó Amore mientras protegía a la gigante con su barrera mágica del lado derecho. "(Y la perfecta defensa.)"

Amore miró por un segundo a su nuevo líder.

"(Alexander…no dejas de sorprenderme. Eres un temible Estratega.)"

"¡Wonder Shine!" gritó Clover, que también estaba haciendo su parte en el lado izquierdo. "¡No te preocupes por los proyectiles! ¡Deshazte de estos tipos!"

" **¡A la orden!"** gritó Wonder Shine, mientras usaba nuevamente sus cascos para mandar a volar a una cantidad numerosa de soldados.

"¡Ataquen de frente!"

Una serie de flechas venían ahora desde el frente de Wonder Shine.

"¡Nope!" gritó Alexander, usando a Fortia para generar con su magia una gran ráfaga de viento, que alteró la trayectoria de las flechas, incluso mandando una buena cantidad de vuelta hacia los agresores.

(Eso es. Utiliza la magia de manera efectiva-kupo.) dijo Mogu internamente.

"(Tu prioridad es el escudo para Wonder Shine.)" dijo mentalmente Dory, que ya estaba transformada, pero que estaba con su dueño.

"(Lo sé.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(Confío en que los demás están haciendo su parte.)"

"¿¡Dónde demonios están los demás!?" gritó un soldado. "¿¡Donde están los refuerzos!?"

"¡Están ocupados en el otro extremo!" gritó otro soldado. "¡También están atacando del otro lado!"

"¡Los orbes no funcionan!" gritó un soldado más. "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"

Mientras el grupo de Alexander atacaba la entrada, desde el otro extremo, la lucha ya había comenzado antes.

"¡AAARRGGHH!"

"¡Con un demonio….!"

"¡Ataquen!"

"¡Pero qué-AAARRGGHHH!"

El resto de la Alianza estaba dividida en dos grupos. Uno aéreo, y otro terrestre. Celestia, Luna, Shade, Pride y Duran atacaron primero, usando la velocidad y el aire a su favor, para atacar por sorpresa y darle espacio al grupo de terrestre.

"¡Esta es NUESTRA base!" gritó Duran con enojo mientras cortaba a soldado tras soldado con sus garras. "¡Y es hora de que la devuelvan!"

Celestia y Luna estaban haciendo un rol de soporte, al distraer a una gran cantidad de soldados, al mismo tiempo que tomaban la ofensiva con sus armas, y ocasionalmente con su magia.

"Hura… ¡Te pido que me ayudes, por favor!" dijo Iris Pride mientras usaba su lanza para atacar a un soldado. Usó su arma con tal fuerza y velocidad, que tras herir al soldado, una ráfaga de viento fue generada del arma, dirigiéndose en línea recta, y golpeando a varios enemigos en el proceso.

"(¡Yo tampoco me quedaré atrás!)" pensó Shade. (¿Listo Nich?)"

"(¡Listo!)" fue la respuesta mental del zorrito.

"(Hora de poner en práctica lo aprendido.)" pensó el changeling, mientras aumentaba su velocidad para golpear a más soldados, y darle paso al grupo terrestre.

Shade con su magia generó una ráfaga de viento que culminó en una explosión de aire, al igual que cuando lo hizo en Deerlonias, pero esta vez fue mucho más grande. La explosión mando a volar a varios, y el aire fue tan concentrado, que generó varios cortes a muchos enemigos.

Nich tampoco se quedó atrás. Mientras su amo atacaba, y mientras estaba enganchado de manera segura al lomo de su amo gracias a un instrumento forjado por Bantos, comenzó su ataque, usando el mismo rayo que usó en las montañas anteriormente. Todo aquél que fuera agredido con este rayo quedaba paralizado por varios segundos, y finalmente caían al suelo inconscientes, sin volver a recuperar el conocimiento.

Mientras los cinco miembros aéreos seguían con su ataque, el grupo terrestre ya estaba avanzando.

"¡No dejen que avancen!" gritó un soldado que dirigía a un numeroso grupo de enemigos. "¡Fuego!"

Una ráfaga de proyectiles se dirigía al grupo, pero los soldados perdieron totalmente el control y pasaron a estar completamente nerviosos, cuando los proyectiles literalmente atravesaron al grupo completo.

"¿Qué…?"

"Pero…"

"Como es que…"

"La expresión de sus caras…no tiene precio." dijo Bridia con un tono burlesco. "Cuando quieran chicas."

"¡Fuera…!"

"¡Del camino!"

Ambas Aquaponis: Golden Lilat y Swift Strike gritaron mientras lanzaban sus proyectiles, que esta vez eran más grandes y concentrados, rompiendo con efectividad la formación de sus agresores con una explosión de agua.

Deirius y Bantos rápidamente cargaron contra el grupo de soldados, arrasando cada uno con una cantidad decente de enemigos. Los restantes soldados en tierra tuvieron que lidiar con los demás miembros de la Alianza.

Todo esto hizo que fuera imposible para los esbirros de Holocaust el enviar refuerzos a la zona en donde estaban atacando Alexander y los demás.

" **¡Encontré el patio!"** gritó Wonder Shine.

"¡Muy bien!" dijo Alexander. "¡No te preocupes por nosotros y salta al interior!"

" **Con mucho gusto."** dijo Wonder Shine mientras que con una sonrisa aumentaba su velocidad, hasta llegar al punto deseado.

" **¡SORPRESA!"** gritó Wonder Shine al pasar hasta el patio de entrenamiento del gremio, donde había una cantidad notable de soldados. La lucha en este lugar sin embargo…había comenzado mucho antes debido a que los demás miembros de la Alianza ya habían llegado al lugar.

Tras saltar, Wonder Shine llegó al suelo provocando un ruido ensordecedor para varios que estaban alrededor, y generando un temblor que duró varios segundos, haciendo que muchos perdieran el equilibrio.

" **¡Ya les llegó la hora! ¡A volar!"**

Wonder Shine comenzó a usar sus cascos delanteros para golpear a todos los soldados posibles que estuvieran cerca de ella.

"(¡Dory!)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(¡Necesito que brindes apoyo!)"

"(¡Encantada!)" respondió mentalmente su mascota.

Dory comenzó a volar alrededor de Wonder Shine, de modo que estuviera a salvo de los proyectiles enemigos por la magia de Alexander, Clover y Amore. Mientras volaba, comenzó a generar bolas de energía en donde hubiera soldados enemigos, mandándolos a volar un par de metros con facilidad. También se preocupaba de volar a una velocidad decente para que no fuera blanco de algún ataque, a pesar de la protección que tenía.

"¡Meridia!" dijo Grevy. "¡Ya puedes dejarme con los demás!"

"Muy bien." dijo ella mientras bajaba a la cebra de su Abdomen, que fue increíblemente cómodo para él, y procedió a escalar rápidamente las murallas para lidiar con los enemigos restantes del techo.

"Aquellos que quieran hacerle daño a Milady…" dijo Grevy mientras apuntaba con su arco, y con una flecha que tenía amarrado un pequeño frasco con un líquido naranjo y brillante, a una serie de soldados de los tantos que estaban cerca de Wonder Shine. "¡Serán castigados!"

La cebra disparó la flecha, y al llegar al punto deseado, una explosión se generó en el lugar, mandando a volar por los aires a muchos. Grevy entonces procedió a usar flechas comunes para ayudar a los demás.

"Te tengo maldito ser de dos patas…" dijo con rabia un arquero del techo que estaba escondido mientras apuntaba a Alexander.

Un destello pasó atrás de él, y lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que el arquero cayó hasta el suelo inconsciente.

"(Quien toque un simple cabello de mi Amo…se las verá conmigo.)" pensaba Meridia con una expresión totalmente seria mientras pasaba al lado de los soldados restantes del techo, y con un corte certero los hería a todos. Su velocidad era comparable a la de Nakama a la hora de cortar, haciendo que los enemigos ni siquiera se dieran cuenta del ataque.

"(¡Alex!)" dijo mentalmente Dory. "(Ya tienes el paso libre.)"

"Perfecto." dijo Alexander. "¡Celestia! ¡Luna!"

Las Princesas escucharon al humano, y se acercaron hasta él.

"Protejan a Wonder Shine por favor." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar a dos miembros en específico que estaban cerca. "¡Duran! ¡Shade!"

El grifo y el changeling efectivamente estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar al humano, por lo que se acercaron hasta él.

"Duran. Guíanos a la zona del almacén." dijo Alexander. "Los demás estarán bien."

"Muy bien." dijo el grifo, comenzando a volar. "Síganme."

"Dory. Hazte invisible." dijo Alexander.

"Nich. Oculta tu presencia." dijo Warm Shade.

Alexander bajó con cuidado hasta el piso, usando a Libra como plataforma. Él junto con Dory, Shade, Nich y Duran se abrieron paso ante los soldados restantes, que no eran muchos.

Después de un par de minutos, los tres llegaron hasta una construcción cuadrada y un tanto amplia. Una puerta clásica de color café claro era el único acceso.

Duran abrió la puerta con cuidado, y los tres seres y las dos mascotas entraron.

BGM –OFF-

En ese momento, un par de flechas vinieron en dirección a los chicos, pero al parecer ninguna tenía el propósito de dañarlos, ya que chocaron con la puerta.

Alexander miró las flechas, y notó que tenían una pequeña bola morada atada.

"¿Qué…?" Alexander no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, ya que las bolas explotaron, generando una sustancia morada que se pegó a la puerta y se esparció por casi toda la pared.

Los chicos miraron al frente, y unos diez soldados, cinco unicornios y cinco arqueros estaban más adelante…junto con una figura que lograron reconocer, ya que en una de sus manos tenía un martillo muy grande como arma.

"Eso…es para asegurarse de que no intenten escapar." dijo la figura acercándose junto con sus soldados.

"Ya me estaba preguntando donde estabas." dijo Alexander, mientras decía otra cosa mentalmente. "(Dory, Nich. Cuando les diga…ataquen.)"

El que estaba al frente era el minotauro oscuro que enfrentaron en la montaña.

"Si…Ustedes tres son parte del pequeño milagroso ejército que está allí afuera…arruinando nuestros planes." Extrañamente se veía tranquilo.

"Oye vaca. ¿Me recuerdas?" preguntó Duran con el enojo notándose en su voz. "Da la casualidad de que este gremio es en donde trabajo."

"Pájaro malnacido…" dijo el minotauro. "Así que eres un miembro de Acero carmesí…"

"Así es…" dijo el grifo mientras mostraba sus garras, que tenían el reforzamiento de herba. "Y tengo cuentas que saldar contigo."

"¡HAHAHAHAHA!" el minotauro comenzó a reír. "Pareces confiado, grifo estúpido. Con gusto arreglaremos cuentas aquí y ahora. Los orbes no funcionan en ustedes al parecer, así que esto será interesante. Pero primero…"

El minotauro con su mano libre sacó de una bolsa que tenía atada en su cintura un pequeño cristal, y procedió a romperlo de inmediato usando solo la fuerza de sus manos.

"Y pensar que usaría los objetos de ese engreído…" dijo el minotauro en voz baja.

"La última vez que usaste uno de esos, lo usaste para escapar." dijo Alexander.

"Esta vez su función es otra. No quería usarlo, pero ustedes me están forzando. Sabía que en algún momento atacarían…pero no pensé que fueran tan buenos. Me han costado muchos recursos, tanto materiales como vivientes. Lo que hice fue activar mi sistema de seguridad de emergencia. Tus compañeros afuera estarán ocupados por un rato."

En el exterior, los soldados finalmente fueron derrotados, haciendo que la Alianza se calmara por unos momentos.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Celestia.

"Estamos vivos, eso es lo que cuenta Princesa." dijo Deirius con un tono respetuoso.

"Todos aquellos que tengan alguna herida acérquense por favor." dijo Lauren amablemente. Iris, Nakama, Strike y Bantos se acercaron a la unicornio, para que comenzara a curarlos.

Cuando Lauren estaba terminando con el último, dos zonas de la muralla del gremio tuvieron una pequeña explosión, llamando la atención de todos.

Celestia y Luna captaron de inmediato que en los agujeros de las explosiones había una esfera purpura de un tamaño que abarcaba todo el agujero, y un poco más.

"¡Todos en guardia!" gritó Luna. Todos le hicieron caso.

De las esferas comenzaron a salir figuras completamente purpuras, como si hubieran dado un salto.

"Tromluis…" dijo Deirius, pero luego él y varios se sorprendieron cuando notaron la peculiar forma de estas criaturas.

"¿Tienen…forma de ponis?" preguntó Nakama. Todos pudieron ver como algunos eran ponis de tierra, otros eran pegasos, y otros unicornios. Todos tenían la misma forma en cuanto al físico, tenían armas formadas por la misma sustancia que los creó, y todos sus cuerpos eran de una composición idéntica a la esfera: Color purpura, y con ojos que ahora eran de un color amarillento.

Los tromluis de inmediato pasaron a la ofensiva.

"¡Cuidado!" dijo Clover, lanzando un rayo de magia a los primeros que se acercaron.

"Creo que aún tenemos que seguir limpiando." dijo Deirius. "¡Tenemos que acercarnos a las esferas y destruirlas de alguna manera!"

En el interior de la zona de almacenamiento, ninguno de la Alianza, así como ninguno de los enemigos hacía su movimiento.

"Tu nombre." dijo Alexander completamente serio. "¿Cuál es?"

"Hmph. Ya que te tomaste la molestia de preguntar, creo que debo responder." dijo el minotauro. "Mi nombre es Diog. Estoy seguro que las Princesas Celestia y Luna aún me recuerdan. ¡HAHAHA!" el minotauro rio con fuerzas como antes.

"Diog. Uno de tus compañeros está en el Imperio de Cristal. ¿Verdad?"

"Si preguntas específicamente eso…así que ESE es su objetivo." Diog cambió su expresión drásticamente a una sonrisa maniática. "¡AMORE SABE ELEGIR A SUS GUERREROS AL PARECER!"

"¿Qué hiciste con los miembros de Acero Carmesí?" preguntó Duran con un tono que asustaría a muchos.

"Conozco el juego, pájaro. No sacarán información de mí." dijo el minotauro, para luego indicarle con los dedos de su mano libre que se acercara. "Mejor ven a saldar tus cuentas pendientes como un buen macho lo haría."

"Bueno, supongo que es hora de darte en el gusto." dijo Shade con una sonrisa, pero con un toque de confianza y otro de seriedad.

"Hmph. ¡Disparen!" ordenó Diog. Los arqueros y unicornios se prepararon de inmediato.

"(… ¡Ahora!)"

BGM: watch?v=o1S8BC0an4Y (Wild Outlaw - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

Nich y Dory atacaron cada lado. Dory usó su ataque cortante generado por sus patitas, mientras que Nich volvió a usar el rayo oscuro. Alexander inmediatamente lanzó un proyectil mágico para apoyar el ataque de ambas mascotas. Los soldados tuvieron un golpe directo, y chocaron con las paredes, para no volver a levantarse. El minotauro Diog se lanzó inmediatamente a la ofensiva, pero Alexander también generó a Libra casi al frente de él. Diog logró esquivarlo a tiempo, pero ese instante en el que se vio forzado a esquivar por uno de los lados fue suficiente para crear una apertura. Apertura que tanto Shade como Duran aprovecharon.

Al haber esquivado en dirección a la izquierda, el que tuvo la oportunidad de dar el primer golpe fue Duran. Junto lo más que pudo de su fuerza, para atacar el mismo punto que había atacado antes en las montañas, enfocándose en el pecho del Minotauro.

"Te aseguro que esto aún no paga lo que has hecho." dijo Duran, dándose la vuelta.

"¡HAHAHAHA!" comenzó a reír el minotauro con una expresión que comenzó a molestar a Alexander. "¡En las montañas cometí el error de subestimarlos!"

"(Fue dañado con herba en el pecho… ¿Pero ahora está aguantando el dolor?)" se preguntó Alexander.

"¡Esta vez aplastaré sus cabezas! ¡Lord Holocaust no necesita basura como ustedes viviendo en Equestria!" Alexander, Shade y Duran notaron que un aura purpura comenzó a ser notablemente visible en Diog.

"(¡Es como cuando luché con Pointy Sharp!)" pensó Alexander. "¡Chicos! ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Está aumentando sus poderes con magia negra!" Los dos miembros de la Alianza entendieron de inmediato.

"¡PIERDETE!" gritó el minotauro usando su martillo, y golpeando el suelo. Alexander y los demás se confundieron por un instante, pero luego el humano sintió la sensación de peligro. Una línea de energía de color oscuro viajó por el suelo a una velocidad impresionante, llegando hasta donde estaba el humano.

Alexander alcanzó a moverse, pero de todas maneras fue herido parcialmente. Un conjunto de rocas se había formado en un santiamén en la posición en donde estaba él, como si el área hubiera explotado y generado dichas rocas. Logró esquivar la parte central, pero el resto de las rocas logró golpear el lado derecho de su cuerpo, y lo mandó a volar, chocando con una de las paredes.

"¡Alex!" gritaron tanto Duran como Shade.

"¡ESTÁS ACABADO!" gritó Diog acercándose rápidamente hasta Alexander, ya con su Martillo preparado.

Alexander usó a Libra para bloquear el golpe, pero como la vez anterior, sintió una presión en su cuerpo. Notablemente mayor a la vez pasada.

"Bonito escudo. Muy fuerte también." dijo Diog.

"No te des el lujo de distraerte conmigo…" dijo Alexander con algo de dificultad. El minotauro no lo entendió de inmediato, pero un conjunto de ataques generado por Dory junto con Nich, hizo que cambiara de parecer.

"¡Aléjense de mí, pestes!" gritó Diog mientras intentaba golpear con su martillo a Dory, que esquivó volando, y luego a Nich, que esquivó dando rápidos saltos.

"(¡Cuidado! ¡Al parecer puede verlos de alguna forma!)" dijo Alexander mentalmente para ambas mascotas.

El minotauro en ese momento sintió dos cortes profundos en su cuerpo. Uno en su pecho, y otro en su espalda. Duran y Shade no perdieron el tiempo, e hirieron una vez más a Diog.

"Hablas mucho." dijo Shade. "No digas cosas innecesarias."

"Si es así…ya no vale tanto la pena el saldar cuentas contigo." dijo Duran, al parecer decepcionado.

"…hahahaha." Diog comenzó a reír suavemente, captando la atención de todos. "¿Piensan que esto es el final? ¿Qué YA estoy derrotado? ¿ESO PIENSAN?"

Un leve temblor pilló desprevenido al grupo. Diog comenzó a gritar fuerte, y el aura oscura de su cuerpo aumentó aún más de tamaño.

"¡AUN NO TERMINAMOS CON ESTO, ESCORIAS ANDANTES!"

Del cuerpo de Diog, surgieron varias líneas oscuras como la que hirió a Alexander. En segundos estas líneas llegaron a diferentes puntos de toda la habitación.

"¡Aléjense!" Alexander gritó mientras comenzaba a esquivar. Lamentablemente, todos a excepción de Duran y Dory recibieron un impacto parcial, como el que había recibido Alexander hace unos momentos, ya que casi toda la habitación fue inundada por rocas que aparecieron con una violenta fuerza y muy rápido.

Alexander cayó al suelo, mientras que Shade y Nich chocaron con una pared.

"¡DÉBILES! ¡PARA UN MINOTAURO ESO NO ES NADA!" gritó Diog, con sus ojos completamente rojos de furia.

Alexander, Shade y Nich estaban levantándose, pero Diog ya estaba por golpear con el gigante martillo al humano.

"¡ES TU FIN, PEDAZO DE BASURA!"

"Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate…" dijo Alexander con una expresión decidida. "¡Y una desgracia como tú no me derrotará!"

"¡¿TU ERES…?!" dijo el Minotauro en el último instante.

Alexander invocó a Libra para bloquear el golpe, volviendo a sentir una presión en su cuerpo. Él sin embargo lo ignoró debido a la adrenalina, y golpeó con fuerza el estómago de Diog, usando a Fortia.

El golpe fue suficiente para dejar inmóvil a Diog por un par de segundos, dejándole también una herida visible de color púrpura. Esos segundos fueron vitales, ya que todos los demás los usaron a su favor.

Dory usó nuevamente su ataque cortante, generándole cortes en su pecho y brazos.

Nich usó su rayo, golpeándolo directamente en una de sus piernas.

Shade utilizó su lanza y le hizo una herida aún más grande en su espalda.

Finalmente, Duran le hizo un corte preciso y certero…en su cuello.

Al finalizar sus ataques, todos pudieron ver que Diog tenía gran parte de su cuerpo de color purpura, debido a las heridas que herba generó en su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos, y luego cayó de rodillas.

BGM –OFF-

"Era de esperarse…" dijo Alexander. "Que fueras resucitado por la necromancia de Holocaust…pero debo tener en cuenta la resistencia de los minotauros la próxima vez, cuando lleguemos al Imperio de Cristal."

"…Alexander…Woodgate…" dijo con dificultad Diog. "Alianza…Multiespecie…"

"Escuché que mientras más violento es un minotauro…más primitivo es su pensamiento." dijo Warm Shade. "Pensé que ya sabrías eso cuando luchamos en la montaña."

"Tal vez su experiencia bélica lo hizo un adversario complicado en la montaña." dijo Duran acercándose a Diog. "Pero al final fue solo fuerza bruta…potenciada por magia negra."

El grifo miró al minotauro con un odio parcial, pero luego con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras lentamente Diog comenzaba a deshacerse y pasar a ser un polvo negro, comenzando con sus pies y rodillas. Ante esto, Alexander decidió mirar hacia otra dirección.

"Tu deuda al gremio de Acero Carmesí…ha sido saldada."

Sin sus piernas, el cuerpo ya sin vida de Diog cayó al suelo, hasta que en segundos se deshizo por completo. Luego de esto, todos se relajaron, y comenzaron a sentir el dolor de los golpes recibidos.

Los tres miembros de la Alianza, junto a las dos mascotas, utilizaron su fuerza en conjunto para derribar la puerta. Al salir, notaron que el resto de la Alianza estaba descansando cerca de ellos, al parecer contentos de ver que salieron en condiciones favorables. Lauren de inmediato comenzó a curar a Alexander y a los demás de las heridas y dolores leves que tenían.

"Ahora solo falta revisar un detalle más." dijo Duran. Alexander pudo ver de inmediato en forma de aura el nerviosismo del grifo. Un aura celeste y brillante rodeaba a Duran, pero incluso su expresión parecía indicar preocupación.

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?" preguntó Alexander.

"No." respondió el grifo. "Quiero hacer esto solo."

"Lo siento, pero iré contigo."

La voz repentina de Lauren diciendo eso claramente sorprendió a todos en ese momento. Duran miró a la unicornio con sorpresa.

"Si están allí, deben recibir atención médica." dijo ella de manera autoritaria.

"…Gracias." dijo Duran con una ligera sonrisa, y luego le hizo un movimiento con una de sus patas para que se acercara.

.

.

.

.

"¿Diog?" preguntaron ambas Princesas con sorpresa.

"Así es." dijo Warm Shade. "Y al parecer no mentía al decir que ustedes aún lo recordaban…"

"Si ya estaba muerto, puedo imaginarme que no fue alguien muy amistoso cuando estaba vivo." dijo Alexander sin ánimos.

Las Princesas suspiraron, y decidieron responder.

"En efecto." dijo Luna con una expresión de molestia y un poco de preocupación. "Diog era un bandido proveniente de la lejana región de los minotauros. Un ser que durante el periodo de la primera gran batalla contra Holocaust se ganó su fama de la forma que tanto mi hermana como yo más odiamos. Llegó al territorio de Equestria…acabando con la vida de muchos ponis y saqueando muchos lugares en el proceso.

"Logramos detenerlo finalmente antes de la gran batalla." dijo Celestia con seriedad. "La violencia fue siempre su única alternativa…por lo que nos vimos obligadas a tomar medidas drásticas y acabar con su vida, antes de que él acabara con más de nuestros inocentes súbditos."

"Merecido. Totalmente." dijo Alexander. "No soy de apoyar mucho la violencia…pero se diferenciar entre aquellos que son idiotas y que pueden arreglar su situación…y aquellos que son malos desde la raíz. Diog realmente parecía estar dominado por el enojo cuando luchamos contra él."

"Suena a que has tenido la experiencia de conocer a seres así antes." dijo Bridia con un toque de seriedad.

"Lamentablemente sí." dijo Alexander sin ánimos. "Y no solo en esta época. Muchos de mi especie lamentablemente son ese tipo de seres. Unos más poderosos que otros en el sentido de ser 'gente importante'."

Alexander miró en la dirección en la que Duran y Lauren se fueron, ahora con una expresión que claramente indicaba preocupación.

"No es fácil verte preocupado." dijo Celestia, aunque varios habían notado esto.

"Me alegra que nuestro plan haya funcionado, pero…" Alexander suspiró, y luego juntó ambas manos, cruzando los dedos de cada una. "Lo consideraría una victoria total si están vivos."

Mientras tanto, el grifo y la unicornio habían bajado unas escaleras que estaban casi escondidas, y finalmente llegaron a una puerta que separaba su ubicación actual de la prisión.

Duran abrió la puerta, revelando un lugar oscuro y casi absorbido por la oscuridad, y se preparó para hablar.

"Jefe Fimbul…espero que usted y los demás estén aquí, y vivos…porque si no es el caso tendré un ataque de ira y culpa por no haber llegado a tiempo."

Por varios segundos no se escuchó nada, pero finalmente una voz que ambos miembros de la Alianza escucharon les dio una respuesta. Una respuesta que alivió el corazón del grifo al reconocer dicha voz. Lo primero que escucharon fue una leve risa, y luego...

"Llegas tarde Duran…ya era hora de que vinieras a salvar el día."

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy agarrando la tendencia de hacer capítulos más largos en general. Espero que no les moleste :3**

 **El próximo capítulo será el debut del OC ganador de la pequeña propuesta que tuvimos varios días atrás. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para darle una buena lectura de su personaje al usuario ganador, y a todos los demás también por supuesto.**

 **Avisaré mediante PM al ganador de como será la cosa en resumidas cuentas. No puedo andar por ahí explicando como será el capítulo antes de que lo publique xD.**

 **Recuerden que valoro el que dejen un Review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo, así que no se contengan, que me gusta leer lo que piensan sobre el tema. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **PD: Por si no lo saben (ya que es posible que no todos lo sepan.) Mi forma de trabajo es diferente ahora: Al terminar un capítulo de 'Fatum', comienzo a trabajar en un capítulo de 'Felltale'. Al terminar el capítulo de 'Felltale', comienzo nuevamente a trabajar en el capítulo que sigue de 'Fatum' y así será la cosa. Les aviso solo por si acaso :3]**


	54. LIV: Diferentes Vidas - Mismo Destino

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla. Este es un capítulo especial, ya que significará el debut de un nuevo personaje, escogido entre las opciones de la propuesta que hice hace un tiempo atrás. Para remarcar la condición del capítulo, debo agregar que este es hasta lo que lleva Fatum, el capítulo más largo hasta ahora en el fic. Como siempre, espero que tanto el ganador como los demás lectores disfruten del capítulo, y agradecería muchísimo si dejan un Review con su opinión/crítica del episodio. Cualquier error ortográfico se tratará de arreglar a la brevedad, y sería de ayuda si ustedes me indicaran uno si lo encuentran.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura :3]**

 **Capítulo LIV: Diferentes Vidas - Mismo Destino.**

La Alianza Multiespecie seguía esperando que Duran y Lauren volvieran, en lo posible con buenas noticias. Casi todos estaban en el mismo punto en el que estaban descansando tras deshacerse de los tromluis. Alexander sin embargo, estaba un poco alejado del resto, mirando en dirección a la entrada del gremio.

"(Dory… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Pero no te enojes.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

"(Claro.)" le respondió su mascota, que estaba en su forma de erizo y en su hombro izquierdo. "(¿Qué quieres saber?)"

"(¿Cómo lo haces?)"

La pregunta pilló un tanto desprevenida a Dory.

"(Lamento decir que no entiendo Alex.)" dijo la mascota.

"(Tú eres el erizo de la gratitud. Tu increíble habilidad le permite a la flora de Equestria vivir otra vez…pero también eres una excelente peleadora al transformarte a tu otra forma. ¿Cómo haces para no tener algún tipo de pensamiento secundario o preocupación cuando atacas?)"

"(Bueno…eso es porque creo que hago lo correcto. Aprendí del mejor.)" fue la respuesta de Dory.

"(Ojalá pudiera aceptarlo tan fácilmente como tú…)" dijo Alexander con pocos ánimos.

"(Alex. Tú has hecho lo correcto desde el principio, y lo sabes.)" dijo Dory. "(Nunca lo olvides. Si yo no te lo recuerdo, cualquiera de los miembros de la Alianza lo hará por mí cuando menos lo esperes.)"

Alexander comenzó a reír junto con su mascota, y él comenzó a hacerle cariño, haciendo que a Dory le crecieran las flores alrededor de su cuerpo como en ocasiones anteriores.

"Dory…prométeme algo." dijo Alexander con su voz externa. "Creo que es posible que en algún momento termine acostumbrándome a esta violencia…si comienzo a actuar diferente…por favor detenme y hazme recordar quien soy. Que todos me lo recuerden de ser necesario. Por favor."

Dory saltó hasta la cabeza de Alexander y se puso más cómoda.

"(Aún si no me lo hubieras pedido, lo habría hecho. Recuerda que también puedo sentir lo que tu sientes.)" dijo Dory.

"Gracias." dijo Alexander. "Puedo seguir tranquilo sabiendo eso. En serio."

"Alexander. Ven por favor."

La voz de Celestia hizo reaccionar al humano con su mascota, dándose vuelta para ver a la Princesa.

"Ahí vienen." dijo Celestia, para luego mirar en la dirección en la que Duran y Lauren venían de regreso…junto con muchos ponis más. Todos con armaduras casi negras y con decoraciones en los bordes de un color rojo oscuro. Alexander dio un notable suspiro de alivio al saber de inmediato quienes eran.

"AHORA siento que salimos victoriosos." dijo Alexander mientras él y Celestia volvían con el grupo, a esperar a los invitados del norte.

"Princesas…" dijo Duran al llegar al lugar con los demás, mirando a las tres Princesas. "Alexander…" esto lo dijo mientras miraba al humano. "Tengo el placer de presentarles a mis compañeros. A los orgullosos miembros de Acero Carmesí."

Duran le dio espacio a sus compañeros para avanzar un poco más, y Lauren volvió con el grupo de la Alianza. Alexander se sorprendió de la cantidad de ponis que había. Cuando conoció a las Lanzas del Cielo, también se emocionó, pero si bien ambos grupos son una especie de milicia, ambos destacan por diferentes motivos.

El repertorio de Acero Carmesí era amplio. La cantidad de ponis era parecida, y tal vez mayor a la cantidad de miembros de las Lanzas del Cielo. Sus funciones también eran variadas. Las Lanzas del Cielo se enfocaban en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aquí, Acero Carmesí tenía miembros que usaban lanzas, espadas, cuchillos, entre otras cosas más. También había arqueros, unicornios con indumentaria propia de magos, e incluso había algunos que no estaban armados pero que parecían cumplir un rol diferente. Había una mezcla casi par de sementales y yeguas, y todos se veían más que competentes.

"Tal como lo imaginé." dijo Deirius al observarlos. "El repertorio de Acero Carmesí no tiene nada que envidiarle a los demás gremios o incluso a la Guardia Real."

"Es la primera vez que logro verlos directamente." dijo Iris Pride con un toque de alegría. "No hay discriminación de género por lo que veo."

"Demostrar tu valía es lo que importa al entrar al gremio." dijo Duran. "Sean sementales o yeguas…cada miembro lo ha demostrado."

"Debo admitir que estoy impresionado." dijo Nakama. "La variedad de mercenarios que estoy viendo es para llamar la atención desde lejos."

"No por nada son tan reconocidos en Equestria." dijo Luna con calma, pero también con un toque de alegría. "Más de una vez han sido formidables aliados."

"Así es." dijo Celestia. "Acero Carmesí ha tenido nuestro apoyo desde sus comienzos, y no dudaría en confiar en ellos. Sobre todo considerando su actual historial de trabajo."

"Me alegra ver que todos estén bien." dijo Amore claramente con alegría, y acercándose un poco al grupo del gremio. Al hacer esto, los mercenarios hicieron una reverencia.

"A nosotros nos alegra que usted haya escapado sana y salva, Princesa Amore."

Una voz firme y desconocida para Alexander, llamó la atención de toda la Alianza, y al mirar hacia el origen de la voz, todos pudieron ver como un poni en específico se acercaba a ellos.

BGM: watch?v=I8jH3lZ9YLg (Guest of Shade - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

"Veo que el destino decidió estar a nuestro favor después de su escape." dijo el semental que ya había llegado con el grupo.

"Les presento a mi superior y pilar principal del gremio: Fimbul el Carmesí." dijo Duran con una sonrisa.

Alexander comenzó a inspeccionar a Fimbul de inmediato. Se sorprendió al ver que era un poni de tierra, pero de las partes visibles de su cuerpo se notaba que era fornido, tanto o más que Big Mac, ya que tenía una armadura que lo hacía ver imponente. Comparando tamaños entre él y el hermano de Applejack, Fimbul parecía ser ligeramente más grande. Su pelaje era de un color rojo oscuro, y su crin y cola cortas eran de un naranjo más oscuro que el de Shade. Tanto Alexander como su amigo changeling por un momento pensaron que Fimbul tenía una similitud parcial con Big Mac.

El arma que tenía también destacaba entre las de sus compañeros de gremio. Una barra de metal, un poco más delgada que Fortia, y acorde a su tamaño, que terminaba con una punta parecida a una lanza, pero en ambos lados tenía medios para herir: De un lado parecía tener una segunda punta filosa, y del otro parecía tener la forma de un hacha.

Era una alabarda.

"Duran me ha informado de lo necesario para entender la situación." dijo Fimbul, para luego hacer una reverencia al igual que sus compañeros de gremio. "Estamos en total deuda con ustedes, Alianza Multiespecie."

"No es necesaria la formalidad en este momento." dijo Amore con suavidad.

"Levántense, orgullosos miembros de Acero Carmesí." dijo Luna.

"En este momento todos somos iguales, luchando por una misma causa." dijo Celestia.

"Son muy amables Princesas." dijo Fimbul levantándose, para luego darse vuelta y ver a sus colegas. "¡Atención!"

Los miembros de Acero Carmesí se levantaron y todos comenzaron a ver su líder, aunque más de uno realmente no podía evitar ver a la Alianza Multiespecie por unos momentos, sobre todo a Meridia y a Wonder Shine por su tamaño y físico.

"Desde este momento, el gremio de Acero Carmesí estará bajo el comando de las Princesas. Ayudaremos en lo que sea que necesiten sin dudarlo, y aviso de inmediato que no quiero ponis dudosos durante esta tarea. Si alguien quiere desistir, que lo haga ahora. Pero quien lo haga ya no tendrá derecho a pisar los terrenos de este gremio nunca más."

Por unos cuantos segundos ninguno habló. Fimbul comenzó a sonreír al ver lo que eso significaba.

"Bien. Veo que aún tienen el orgullo y el peso de lo que significa ser un miembro de Acero Carmesí." luego Fimbul levantó su alabarda con decisión. "Que no se les olvide, queridos compañeros. Somos un gremio, pero no hay mayor recompensa ni gloria…que servir a la realeza de Equestria. De servir a las Princesas. ¡De luchar por Equestria!"

Todos los demás miembros de Acero Carmesí levantaron sus armas con mucha motivación, y gritando con asertividad.

"¡Esforzarse hasta la perfección!" gritó Fimbul.

" **¡Mas no perder el rumbo de nuestra función**!" gritaron los miembros del gremio.

Fimbul volvió a darse vuelta para ver a las Princesas y a la Alianza Multiespecie, con una sonrisa decorando su cara mientras volvía a su posición de reverencia.

"Nuestras armas están a su comando Princesas. Úsenlas de la manera que ustedes prefieran y estimen convenientes."

Las tres Princesas se acercaron hasta Fimbul. Luego se miraron entre ellas, y finalmente volvieron a mirar a Fimbul con una sonrisa.

"Sir Fimbul. Usted y todos aquellos que me ayudaron a escapar de las garras de Holocaust tienen mi más sincero agradecimiento. Me gustaría recompensarles debidamente, pero la situación lamentablemente no es favorable."

"No todos los días tenemos a tres de las Princesas de Equestria en nuestro terreno." dijo Fimbul. "Su sola presencia nos honra a todos, y el que aprecien nuestro trabajo es suficiente recompensa."

"No tenemos duda de sus capacidades para ayudarnos, Sir Fimbul." dijo Luna.

"Duran estaba al tanto de muchos de nosotros. Creo que eso significa que ustedes también lo están." dijo Celestia.

"Por supuesto." dijo Fimbul, mientras miraba a la Alianza Multiespecie. "Varios de sus miembros son conocidos por las hazañas que han hecho en el último tiempo: Sir Deirius de Deerlonias, Lady Lauren la asistente del campeón Starswirl, Lady Cré de Síscéal, Nakama el mirmidón del este, Clover Clever la aprendiz del campeón Starswirl, Bantos el defensor, Iris Pride la líder de las Lanzas del Cielo, Golden Lilat y Swift Strike las aquaponis de Rainysight, Grevy la cebra francotiradora y siervo de la Princesa Amore." luego miró a los miembros que no nombró. "Aunque de los demás lamentablemente no pudimos tener información. Nuestros informantes tuvieron momentos complicados."

"Debo agregar que actualmente soy miembro de la Alianza también." dijo Duran. "Después hablaré los detalles."

"Mi nombre es Warm Shade." dijo el changeling acercándose un poco. "Esta es mi mascota Nich." el zorrito que estaba en el lomo hizo su característica sonrisa burlesca.

"Pueden llamarme Bridia." dijo la ilusionista de la Alianza. "Es un gusto conocerlos."

Wonder Shine golpeó levemente el suelo con uno de sus gigantes cascos, llamando la atención de todos. **"La gran y poderosa Wonder Shine está feliz de haber ayudado a recuperar su gremio, Sir Fimbul."** todos los miembros de Acero Carmesí a excepción de Fimbul, quedaron boquiabiertos por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a reaccionar.

"Creo que la que sigue soy yo." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa mientras se ponía al lado de Alexander. "Mi nombre es Meridia Araignée." Ya varios estaban mirando sorprendidos a Meridia. Unos con fascinación, otros con duda, pero eso no le importó a ella en lo más mínimo. Su importancia desde hace mucho ha sido solamente una sola, y esa importancia estaba al lado suyo. "Soy una aracnoponi, y la sierva del Amo Alexander."

Fimbul entonces miró al único miembro que faltaba en presentarse. Los miembros del gremio también lo hicieron, extrañados por un segundo, seguramente por el físico del ser. Fimbul sin embargo comenzó a sonreír, como si hubiera descubierto algo.

"Me basta solo con ver tu capa, que seguramente nuestra Reina te obsequió." dijo Fimbul, acercándose hasta al frente de Alexander. "Para ver que ya eres experimentado en combate. Supongo que has tenido tus altos y bajos."

"Experiencia la cuál aprendí de varios ponis únicos." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. No entraré en detalles sobre mi especie porque sería una pérdida de tiempo. Lo importante aquí, es que soy un campeón de Canterlot, además de ser el Estratega y líder de la Alianza Multiespecie."

Al mencionar sus actuales 'títulos', todo el gremio de Acero Carmesí miró con asombro a Alexander. Fimbul comenzó a reír ligeramente, llamando la atención de sus colegas.

"Ahora entiendo." dijo el líder de Acero Carmesí, confundiendo un poco a las Princesas y a los amigos del humano. "Cuando Duran nos liberó, pudimos actualizarnos de lo que ha ocurrido en Equestria con los pergaminos de nuestra Reina. Afortunadamente los esbirros del brujo no encontraron el lugar en donde los escondimos, y debo decir que desde su hazaña en el Castillo de Canterlot, la Alianza Multiespecie ha ganado una popularidad envidiable para muchos."

"Nuestro progreso ha sido algo que como Princesa de Equestria me alegra mucho." dijo Luna.

"Dicho progreso se lo debemos en gran medida a Alexander." dijo Celestia.

"Celestia, Luna." dijo Alexander en un tono casual. "Equipo. Somos un equipo. Todos aquí."

"Tu modestia no quita el hecho de que eres un excelente Estratega." dijo Amore uniéndose a la conversación. "Lo pude presenciar hace poco con mis propios ojos, y estoy segura de que antes de que nos encontraras, ya habías sorprendido a Celestia y a Luna con tus capacidades."

"Wow…" dijo Fimbul con un tono de sorpresa. "Hacer que tres Princesas de Equestria hablen tan bien de ti, es algo realmente impresionante." Fimbul extendió su casco derecho, mientras seguía mirando a Alexander. "Ya tengo más que claro que eres mucho más de lo que aparentas. De líder a líder, quiero darte las gracias por estar ayudando a las Princesas, por habernos ayudado a nosotros, y por estar ayudando a toda Equestria."

Alexander comenzó a sonreír, mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba el casco de Fimbul y lo movía de arriba a abajo, como un apretón de manos.

"Me alegro de que llegáramos a tiempo para ayudarlos. Espero que juntos podamos recuperar el Imperio de Cristal."

"Debo decir…" dijo Fimbul tras el apretón de mano y casco. "Que viendo ahora a los miembros de la Alianza…ya no me extraña que hayan logrado ayudar a las Princesas en Canterlot."

"Respecto a eso…" dijo Celestia, llamando la atención de Fimbul. "Me gustaría que levantaran sus cascos, o manos." dijo lo último mientras miraba a Alexander. "Aquellos que estuvieron el día del ataque al castillo."

Alexander levantó la mano.

Warm Shade levantó uno de sus cascos.

Lauren también lo hizo.

Cré también, mientras se movía para hacerlo notar.

Deirius levantó su pata.

Nakama también levantó su casco.

Golden Lilat y Swift Strike también levantaron sus patas.

Meridia levantó uno de sus cascos delanteros.

El resto de la Alianza miró con curiosidad, al ver la cantidad de miembros que había al momento del ataque. Fimbul y los demás del gremio abrieron más los ojos de la sorpresa. Duran incluido.

"¿Quieren decir…que al momento del ataque en Canterlot solamente eran ustedes?" preguntó Fimbul sorprendido.

"En ese momento, nosotros conformábamos la Alianza en su totalidad." dijo Alexander.

"Sabía que eran excepcionales…pero creo que realmente subestimé sus capacidades." dijo Fimbul, aún sin poder creer totalmente este último dato.

"Han pasado muchas cosas." dijo Alexander. "Cada uno está aquí por sus propias razones. Nuestro objetivo sin embargo es el mismo. Como dije antes, espero que podamos trabajar juntos."

BGM –OFF-

"Realmente lamentamos el tener que encontrarnos así." dijo Luna. "Pero debemos partir lo antes posible."

"Mi hermana tiene razón." dijo Celestia. "No tenemos ni idea de lo que ha ocurrido dentro del Imperio. Si de casualidad ha habido…" Celestia puso una mueca de enojo. "Muertes de ponis inocentes…quiero que sean las menores posibles."

"Es recomendable prepararnos todo lo posible antes de partir." dijo Deirius.

"No digan más." dijo Fimbul. "Dijimos que ayudaremos con todo lo necesario. Tendremos que caminar todo el día, y llegaremos mañana."

"¿Mañana?" preguntó Grevy.

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "Recuerda lo que dijo antes Duran sobre la distancia entre el gremio y el Imperio de Cristal." luego el humano comenzó a mirar alrededor. "Además…considerando que hay que abastecernos y descansar después caminar hasta allá, nuestro ataque posiblemente sea el día después de que lleguemos, o en la tarde, dependiendo de lo que encontremos allá."

"No hay tiempo que perder." dijo Fimbul, para luego mirar a sus colegas. "¡Todos traigan provisiones y armas! ¡Llego la hora de pagar la deuda con el Imperio!" con esto todos los del gremio comenzaron a moverse.

"Me gustaría que algunos acompañen a los miembros de Acero Carmesí para organizar lo que llevaremos." dijo Luna. Con esto varios de la Alianza partieron en diferentes direcciones, siguiendo a los miembros del gremio.

"Sir Fimbul." dijo Lauren acercándose al semental. "Hay algo que debemos darle a usted y a los demás miembros del gremio."

"Es cierto." dijo Celestia. "Los amuletos que la Reina Galaxia nos facilitó. Con ellos, la influencia debilitadora de la magia oscura no les afectará."

"Música para mis oídos." dijo Fimbul. "Le informaré al resto cuando estemos listos para partir."

"Superior Fimbul…" dijo Duran más serio. "No le pregunté antes porque era más importante hablar con las Princesas, pero… Pude notar que no todos los miembros están aquí. ¿Eso quiere decir que algunos no están al tanto de la situación?"

"Lamentablemente así es." dijo Fimbul. "Unos cuantos miembros están ausentes. Dependiendo de donde estén actualmente…tal vez estén luchando contra los esbirros de Holocaust."

Fimbul miró con más seriedad al grifo.

"Tu amigo está entre los ausentes." Esto llamó la atención de Alexander y las Princesas. "Aunque conociéndolo, estoy seguro de que está haciendo algo útil por la vida en este momento."

"Al parecer di en el blanco al pensar que habrían algunos ajenos al tema." dijo Alexander.

"¿Quién es este amigo del que habla?" preguntó Celestia.

"Para remarcar que es un amigo y no un compañero de trabajo, debe ser por algo." dijo Luna.

Para sorpresa de las Princesas y Alexander, Duran comenzó a reír.

"El sería para mí, lo que Swift Strike es para Golden Lilat." dijo el grifo. "Si yo soy el segundo miembro más poderoso de Acero Carmesí…el sería el tercero."

"Y ambos se complementan el uno al otro, al parecer." dijo Alexander entendiendo la idea del grifo.

"Así es. En dupla somos casi invencibles. Además, él es la razón por la que no me sorprendí tanto al verte cuando luchamos en Hoofsteps."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Alexander con curiosidad. "¿Y por qué?"

"Porque él es por decirlo de una manera…de una especie única en Equestria, como tú y Shade."

.

.

.

.

Al norte del gremio de Acero Carmesí, a una distancia prudente, se encontraba el maravilloso Imperio de Cristal. Un territorio que lamentablemente sufrió una invasión por parte de los esbirros de Holocaust, y con la influencia de la magia oscura, pudieron fácilmente tomar casi la totalidad del territorio. Los bordes del Imperio aún son un territorio neutral al ser un terreno abierto con pocas construcciones, pero eso no significa que no sean peligrosos.

Las calles y edificios ya no tenían el mismo brillo de antes, ya que con la invasión enemiga, varias cosas cambiaron…incluyendo la ubicación del corazón de Cristal, encargado de proteger al Imperio.

BGM: watch?v=F1f9CRJisnE (Dark Wastes - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

Es en este gran territorio aliado de Equestria, que ciertos eventos están ocurriendo mientras la Alianza Multiespecie y el gremio de Acero Carmesí preparan su partida, ya que la invasión si bien fue exitosa…no fue completa.

"¡Busquen cada rincón de la zona!"

"¡No debe haber ido muy lejos!"

"¡Que no escape!"

Un numeroso grupo de soldados estaba examinando una de las tantas calles del Imperio, en busca de su objetivo. Todos armados y con una expresión de disgusto.

"Ese bastardo…" dijo uno de los soldados. "Con que robando las reservas de comida. ¿Eh?"

"¿Quién es tan estúpido como para intentar si quiera acercarse a la ciudad?" preguntó otro soldado. "Está cavando su propia tumba."

"Esta no es la primera vez que esto ocurre." dijo un tercer soldado. "Más de una vez ha logrado pasar desapercibido."

"Entonces será mejor profundizar la búsqueda." dijo el soldado que había hablado primero. "Hay que avisar a las otras secciones. No puede ser que un solo ser cause tanto problema."

Los soldados siguieron avanzando mientras continuaban su búsqueda. En un callejón de la calle que ahora estaba abandonada, una figura un tanto alta y tapada con una manta y capucha de color café estaba mirando en dirección a los guardias, asegurándose de que estos estuvieran fuera de vista.

Al confirmar que los soldados se habían ido, se dio la vuelta, para ver a otro grupo de soldados que no superaban las cinco unidades, pero estos tenían una armadura mucho más clara y de un color que parecía ser una mezcla de purpura y rosado, pero eran brillantes…tanto como un cristal.

"Ya no hay muros en la costa." dijo la voz de la capucha, que era masculina y con el tono de un joven pero que también podía ser interpretado como un adulto. "Buen trabajo escondiéndose."

"Podemos hacerlo porque nos avisas a tiempo." dijo uno de los soldados con una sonrisa.

"Sigamos." dijo el ser desconocido. "Ya estamos cerca del territorio neutral. Será más fácil desde allí."

El ser de la capucha siguió guiando al grupo de soldados. Todos estaban cargando una bolsa hecha con una tela casi gris, de un tamaño considerable, y con un cordón de color purpura que mantenía sellado el contenido de todas.

"¿Cómo va la comida?" preguntó el ser de la capucha.

"Sin daños." dijo uno de los soldados.

"Con esto no habrá problemas por unos cuantos días." dijo otro soldado.

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar." dijo el de la capucha.

El grupo siguió su camino por unos minutos, estando atento a los pasos que se escucharan más adelante, ya que la mayoría serían de los soldados enemigos que están actualmente ocupando el Imperio.

"¡Busquen por allí también!"

Esa fue la señal para que todos volvieran a esconderse de manera estratégica. Un grupo de soldados pasó cerca de ellos, pero sin poder detectarlos.

"Hey… ¿Qué hay de esta parte?"

El grupo de soldados enemigos comenzó a acercarse más y más hacia donde estaba escondido el grupo del ser de la capucha.

El ser desconocido sacó de una pequeña bolsa que tenía amarrada en su cuerpo una roca. Acumulando fuerza, lanzó la roca en una dirección en la que no estuvieran viendo los soldados enemigos, a una velocidad tan rápida que su extremidad apenas se pudo ver.

Al pasar los segundos, la roca chocó con el piso, produciendo un ruido audible para todos.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

"¡Rápido!"

"¡Que no escapen!"

Los soldados enemigos y de armadura oscura rápidamente comenzaron a galopar en la dirección en donde se escuchó el ruido. El encapuchado con cuidado observó al grupo enemigo, hasta asegurarse nuevamente de que no hubiera desconocidos a la vista.

"Eso los tendrá ocupados por unos momentos." dijo el ser de la capucha con una sonrisa.

"Nunca imaginé que una roca nos salvaría la vida." dijo un soldado.

"Cuando alguien está bajo presión, como por ejemplo al estar buscando prófugos…cualquier indicio de que están cerca de lograr su objetivo puede ser un alivio, y no les permite pensar con claridad." dijo el de la capucha, para luego avanzar un poco. "Yo solo uso lo que sé, y lo que tengo a mi alcance para sacar provecho de la situación. Ahora sigamos."

El grupo siguió avanzando, y con los minutos, la cantidad de edificios alrededor de ellos comenzó a disminuir.

"Estamos llegando a territorio neutral." dijo uno de los soldados.

"Perfecto." dijo otro de los soldados. "Estar en terreno neutral significa que la presencia del enemigo será menor."

"Pero no nula." dijo el de la capucha. "Apresuren el paso. En cualquier momento podrían-"

En ese momento el encapuchado detuvo sus palabras, y miró hacia el techo de uno de los tantos edificios.

"¡Cuidado!"

Todos avanzaron rápidamente, y en segundos, evitaron lo que el encapuchado logró ver que era una bola purpura que impactó con fuerza en el suelo, rompiendo parte de este.

"Qué suerte. Justo estábamos patrullando esta zona del territorio neutral."

El encapuchado y los soldados cambiaron sus expresiones de inmediato, estando más serios al saber que escapar de ellos no era posible. Un grupo de enemigos con flechas, espadas y uno que destacaba de los demás siendo un unicornio, los tenían en la mira.

"Son escurridizos, lo admito." dijo el soldado unicornio que tenía su cuerno iluminado, y tenía la misma armadura que sus colegas, casco incluido, pero con bordes rojos más delgados dentro de los bordes purpuras. "Sinceramente no puedo encontrar la razón del porqué no los han encontrado antes. Deben de haber por lo menos una docena de unidades buscando por los alrededores. El Imperio de Cristal es grande, así que nuestro número se concentra más en vigilar y mantener el orden al interior de la zona, que en los bordes exteriores."

"Gracias por la lección. Una lástima que ya supiera eso." dijo el ser encapuchado. "De hecho esa es la razón por la que-"

BGM –OFF-

Una flecha en ese momento fue disparada en dirección al ser desconocido.

"Hablaba mucho." dijo el arquero que le disparó con algo de enojo mientras miraba a su aparente líder.

"Y posiblemente siga hablando." dijo el unicornio líder, muy serio.

Esto llamó la atención del arquero, y luego al ver al igual que sus compañeros lo que había pasado, entendió el mensaje.

En vez de que la flecha estuviera clavada en la cabeza del encapuchado, la flecha estaba en el suelo, y rota en varios pedazos. La figura reveló al defenderse que tenía brazos oscuros, posiblemente de color negro, y unas garras filosas que claramente habían sido usadas.

"Eso…fue grosero." dijo el encapuchado con un enojo parcial pero contenido.

"Eres peligroso." dijo el unicornio. "Apunten."

"Pero señor…" dijo uno de los arqueros. "¿Qué hay de-"

"Él es más importante que los otros." luego miró a los que tenían espadas. "Ustedes bajen a matar a esos guardias del Imperio."

Con esto, los soldados con espada comenzaron a moverse, mientras que los arqueros apuntaban al ser encapuchado.

"Váyanse." dijo el encapuchado a sus compañeros. "Los alcanzaré luego."

"No te dejaremos aquí, Re-"

"¡VAYANSE AHORA!" gritó el encapuchado. Los soldados, entendiendo que era inútil convencerlo, comenzaron a moverse rápidamente hacia el territorio neutral con las bolsas que llevaban.

¡No saldrán de aquí con vida!" gritó uno de los miembros de la caballería enemiga, que ya habían llegado al suelo y comenzaron su persecución.

"Oh...eso va para ustedes."

Los arqueros, el unicornio y los combatientes del suelo escucharon claramente eso por parte del desconocido del brazo oscuro, y por un momento se lo tomaron con humor.

El encapuchado sin embargo, comenzó a sonreír, y pillando a todos desprevenidos, se quitó su capucha y todo lo que cubría su apariencia. Al mismo tiempo, sacó algo que estaba ajustado a su cuerpo, y mientras lanzaba hacia arriba su vestimenta con una mano, con la otra lanzó el objeto que había sacado.

"¡Aahhgg!"

El unicornio cayó al suelo por un momento, y sus colegas notaron con clara preocupación que en la zona de su pata que no lograba estar cubierta con su armadura…tenía clavado un cuchillo.

BGM: watch?v=n2Z3oOgP1Fw (Dark Wastes (Fire) - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

"¡Más atento para la próxima! ¡Jajajaja!"

El unicornio se llenó de ira de inmediato al escuchar la burla de su agresor.

"¡Dispárenle…a ese bastardo!"

Los arqueros apuntaron de inmediato, pero el ser ya no estaba allí.

"¿D…dónde está?" preguntó uno de los arqueros.

"¡H-hey!" dijo otro arquero. "¡Miren!"

El unicornio y los arqueros restantes observaron con sorpresa y algo de miedo que parte de los soldados armados con espadas, ya estaban en el suelo.

"¡¿Por dónde se fue?!"

"¿En qué momento golpeó a los nuestros?"

"¿Hacia dónde miran de casualidad?"

La última voz que habló llamó la atención de todos, y al reaccionar, se sorprendieron nuevamente al ver al ser apoyado de espalda en uno de los edificios y de brazos cruzados.

En ese momento el unicornio y los demás soldados quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que estaban viendo. El ser con el que estaban luchando tenía dos patas, explicando su altura mayor a la de ellos, pero otros detalles hicieron que por unos instantes no pudieran reaccionar adecuadamente.

"¿C…cómo?"

En ese momento, el desconocido partió nuevamente a la ofensiva, a una velocidad muy alarmante. Los otros soldados con espada apenas pudieron reaccionar. El ser preparó sus garras, y con un movimiento rápido, hizo caer a otro soldado más. El soldado herido ni siquiera gritó. Solo cayó al suelo, inconsciente y con una herida en su pecho.

"¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡DISPAREN!" gritó el unicornio que ya estaba en mejores condiciones, habiéndose sacado el cuchillo de su pata.

Los arqueros intentaron apuntar a su objetivo, pero el guerrero comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad de un lado a otro, haciendo imposible a los soldados el apuntar bien.

"¡Se mueve demasiado rápido!"

"¡Esa velocidad es simplemente imposible!"

"Sabía que quien estuviera robando las reservas de alimento sería un tanto diferente…" dijo el unicornio. "Pero no esperaba que fuera algo como esto…"

"¿Qué pasó soldadito? ¿Se te fue la confianza?" dijo el desconocido en un tono burlesco.

"¡Ya cállate de UNA MALDITA VEZ!" gritó extremadamente furioso el unicornio, que con su cuerno iluminado de un color purpura, comenzó a disparar varios proyectiles que chocaban contra el suelo, más no contra el guerrero que esquivaba con facilidad todos y cada uno de los ataques.

"Deberías practicar tu puntería amigo…realmente apesta."

El unicornio tenía una vena que se le notaba en su rostro, de todo el enojo que se estaba acumulando.

"¡Ahora siguen ustedes!"

En unos cuantos segundos, los rápidos movimientos del guerrero pasaron a llegar hasta los soldados restantes que estaban armados con espadas. Uno de ellos alcanzó a ver por completo a su agresor: Un ser bípedo, casi completamente de negro, teniendo un cuerpo parecido al de los minotauros, pero un poco más delgado aunque eso no significaba que no tenía músculos. Sus manos y patas tenían garras filosas que fácilmente podían herirlos. Tenía en la parte de su pecho y en los lados varios implementos que estaban colgando o que estaban bien sujetos a su cuerpo. Sus detalles más significativos sin embargo, eran su pelaje, su pata derecha con un símbolo que el poni no pudo identificar de un color azul comparable al de un rayo azul, y su rostro, que le hacía recordar a otro animal.

A un lobo.

"¡AAAAGGHHHH!"

"¡OOOHHHGGG!"

"¡UUUAAAAAHHHH!"

"GGGGHHHHH…"

Uno a uno los soldados fueron cayendo, hasta que todos aquellos que estaban a nivel del suelo cayeron derrotados, el guerrero con rasgos de lobo miró por un momento su garra, que estaba bañada parcialmente con la sangre variada de todos aquellos a los que hirió.

"Genial…tengo sangre sucia en mis garras."

"¡Te tengo!" gritó el unicornio, al activar un hechizo con su cuerno.

"¿Oh?" dijo el lobo con curiosidad, al ver que no podía mover su cuerpo, o al menos podía moverlo, pero con mucha dificultad.

"En un campo de batalla, el distraerte aunque sea por un instante es fatal." dijo el unicornio. "¡Qué esto te enseñe a no cantar victoria antes de tiempo escoria!"

"Hmph."

El lobo guerrero comenzó a sonreír, mientras al parecer se preparaba para hacer algo.

"Es inútil." dijo el unicornio con un tono de victoria. "No podrás zafarte. Fui bendecido con una pequeña parte de la magia oscura de Lord Holocaust. No podrás hacer nada para-"

"Tipos como tú…" dijo el lobo.

"Pero… ¡No deberías ni siquiera poder hablar!" dijo el unicornio con algo de preocupación y enojo.

"Tipos como tú…son el tipo de ser que más odio." dijo el guerrero, para luego soltar un rugido que alteró a los arqueros y al unicornio, sintiéndolo como un ruido ensordecedor.

"(PERO QUÉ-)" pensó el unicornio, al darse cuenta de que su magia ya no estaba funcionando, ya que su cuerno dejó de generarla.

El lobo guerrero se liberó, y de inmediato comenzó a moverse. Los soldados ni siquiera lograron reaccionar al ver que con unos saltos, el lobo se agarraba a las paredes de los edificios cercanos, y los trepaba como si nada. Al pasar dos segundos, ya estaba al lado de ellos.

"¡COMO ES QU-"

*SLASH*

*SLASH*

*SLASH*

*SLASH*

*SLASH*

*SLASH*

El lobo pasó de un lado al otro, su garra nuevamente bañada en sangre, a lo que él con un rápido movimiento se la quitó, haciendo que esta cayera en el techo del edificio.

Los soldados arqueros y el unicornio, estaban temblando y con los ojos completamente en blanco. Todos tenían heridas múltiples en su pecho y lomos, y el unicornio además tenía toda la cara marcada con garras, en dirección diagonal. Finalmente todos cayeron derrotados, inconscientes y heridos. El unicornio mucho más que los demás.

"Tú lo has dicho." dijo el lobo guerrero mientras se daba vuelta. "En un campo de batalla, el distraerte aunque sea por un instante es fatal."

BGM –OFF-

El ser que derrotó a todos sus enemigos bajó con facilidad hasta el suelo, comenzando a correr a gran velocidad en dirección al sur, hacia territorio neutral.

"Qué bueno que no se armó un escándalo. No quiero que estos tipos descubran de dónde venimos."

Sintiéndose bien al haber nuevamente realizado un buen trabajo, el ser comenzó a sonreír.

"Es hora de volver con los demás."

.

.

.

.

El guerrero seguía corriendo, hasta que se topó con algo que ha tenido que ver constantemente, pero que ya está acostumbrado a ver.

Una criatura oscura, bípeda, y con un collar extraño en su cuello estaba mirándolo a lo lejos. La criatura extendió su mano, y de la nada, un pilar de fuego se generó a metros del lobo. Luego varios pilares más se generaron alrededor del primero, y todos fueron acercándose hacia él.

"Ya encontraré la manera de liberarlos…lo prometo." se dijo a sí mismo el guerrero. "Hasta entonces…a seguir el método clásico."

El guerrero literalmente atravesó los múltiples pilares de fuego, y estos al ser atravesados, desaparecieron.

"La primera vez tuve un problema con las ilusiones…pero una ilusión sigue siendo solo eso. Una ilusión. Si logras controlarte y aceptar el hecho de que ya no es real…esta ya no te afectará."

El guerrero pasó al lado de la criatura, y lo único que la criatura hizo cuando esto pasó, fue darse vuelta para seguir viendo al lobo.

"El mismo truco no funciona dos veces conmigo, y me alegro de que sea así."

Al seguir corriendo, logró llegar hasta la zona sur del territorio neutral del Imperio de Cristal, que estaba decorada con un bosque y un lago más al fondo. El ser con características de lobo llegó una casa que pertenecía al Imperio, pero que estaba oculta al estar en un bosque ubicado en los límites de la zona neutral. La casa no era muy grande, pero era más que decente.

El lobo entró. El interior no tenía tanta decoración: No había ventanas, había una alfombra roja con bordes amarillos en el centro. Un mueble con libros, y un sofá. El lobo llegó hasta el espacio de la pared al lado del sofá. Puso su mano allí, y una línea azul comenzó a salir de la pared, formando los vértices de un rectángulo que generaba la forma de una puerta.

El lobo sacó su mano, y el espacio formado por la línea desapareció, revelando un pequeño pasillo secreto que al avanzar se hacía más espacioso, pero que también comenzaba a bajar, ya que mientras avanzaba, iba descendiendo lo que significaba que era una especie de túnel.

El guerrero siguió caminando por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que llegó a una puerta completamente roja.

Tocó un par de veces, y luego recibió una respuesta.

"¿Rei? ¿Eres tú?" la voz era masculina, pero jovial.

"Sip. Tuve que lidiar con unos tipos del bando del brujo. Por eso llego tarde."

"Debes estar cansado." dijo la voz, y luego se abrió la puerta, mostrando a un semental con buena constitución, de color azul y con crin y cola blancas. "Pasa. Es mejor que descanses, después de todo el objetivo fue un éxito."

"Me vendría bien un descanso, ahora que lo mencionas..." dijo el guerrero mientras entraba al lugar. "El estar corriendo tras lidiar con esos tipos me dejó algo cansado."

Al entrar al lugar, el cambio fue un tanto drástico. El lugar era amplio. Un gran espacio cuadrado, que parecía ser un sótano construido con piedra y con elementos de las construcciones tradicionales del Imperio, por lo que era una mezcla de un piso y techado grises, con algunos cristales mezclados por aquí y por allá. Lo más destacable era la cantidad de ponis que había en el lugar. Lamentablemente no era por las mejores razones, ya que muchos caminaban de un lado a otro. Varios estaban juntos en el piso, sentados sin mucho ánimo, pero también había otros que estaban sonrientes y animados con sus familias.

"¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí, Carrier?" preguntó el lobo, aparentemente apodado 'Rei' por el poni que le abrió.

"Los soldados con los que fuiste para conseguir provisiones volvieron hace unos veinte minutos atrás." dijo el poni apodado 'Carrier'. "Con esto tenemos lo suficiente para alimentar a los refugiados por lo menos por tres días más."

"Entonces mi función aquí se ha cumplido." dijo 'Rei' mientras comenzaba a bostezar. "Iré a descansar. Avísenme en caso de que algo ocurra."

"Por supuesto…Reifon." dijo Carrier mientras se despedía con un casco.

"Fast Carrier." dijo una voz que el poni reconoció.

"¡Oh!" dijo el joven poni, mirando en la dirección en donde provenía la voz. "Ustedes son los que acompañaron a Rei. ¿Verdad? Gracias por haber ayudado a conseguir el alimento para los que están aquí."

"Yo diría que él hizo la mayor parte del trabajo." dijo otro de los soldados mirando a Reifon, mientras ellos se acercaban a Fast Carrier. "Lo único que hicimos nosotros fue asegurarnos de traer el alimento de vuelta."

"Somos un tanto nuevos en este refugio, pero nos dijeron que confiáramos plenamente en su capacidad de lucha y su juicio. ¿Quién es exactamente él?"

"Él…es Reifon." dijo Fast Carrier. "Y es un miembro de Acero Carmesí."

"¿A…Acero Carmesí?" preguntó uno de los soldados sorprendido. "Sabía que sería algo diferente a nosotros, pero que sea de ese gremio…"

"Realmente estábamos preocupados cuando dijo que nos fuéramos sin él." dijo otro soldado más. "Veo que esa confianza suya estaba justificada."

"No conozco mucho de los detalles de su situación, pero cuando pudimos formar este refugio, él fue uno de los primeros en unirse voluntariamente para ayudar. Dijo que su jefe no tendría objeciones." dijo Fast Carrier. "Debido a las Ilusiones que esas criaturas de los bordes generan, no muchos saben de nuestra situación, así que cualquier ayuda es recibida con mucho gusto."

"Solo me alegro de que esté de nuestro lado…o estaríamos en graves problemas." dijo uno de los soldados.

"A veces tengo tiempo para hablar temas casuales con él." dijo Fast Carrier. "Si hay algo que puedo decir…es que no tuvo la mejor de las infancias."

"Ahora veo porque los soldados más antiguos del refugio confían plenamente en él." dijo el soldado al lado de Fast Carrier, para luego mirar a todos los otros ponis del otro extremo del refugio, que ahora estaban comiendo gracias a los alimentos que trajeron. "Este refugio ha sido bien vigilado, y por Galaxia…menos mal que aún no lo han encontrado esos infelices dentro del Imperio. Muchos ponis inocentes aún están atrapados en el interior. Lo único que se me ocurre es que tal vez los utilizan como esclavos…"

"La Princesa Amore logró escapar junto con su siervo y protector…pero aun así ordenaron capturarla. Espero que esté bien…"

"Ese es el punto del refugio. Recuérdenlo." dijo otro soldado. "Debemos mantener esa pequeña esperanza viva, hasta que podamos actuar."

"¿Pero cuando?" preguntó otro soldado. "¿Cuánto tiempo más podrán aguantar los refugiados? ¿Qué pasa si la próxima vez que salga Reifon, este termine herido? Solo agregando ese factor hace que conseguir más alimento sea prácticamente imposible."

"Es verdad…hemos resistido varios días, y tal vez estemos llegando a nuestro límite." dijo Fast Carrier con seriedad. "Pero no somos los únicos que están luchando contra la fuerza del brujo. Recuerden eso."

Los soldados reaccionaron de inmediato, al parecer sabiendo a lo que Fast Carrier se refería.

"¿Te refieres…a 'ellos'?"

"Exacto." dijo Fast Carrier. "Sus historias y sus recientes hazañas…todo es cierto. Si podemos aguantar hasta que 'ellos' lleguen…entonces será nuestra oportunidad." luego el poni azul miró a los soldados con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tenemos que mantener nuestras esperanzas. Acero Carmesí debe estar muy ocupado, si consideramos la situación…y será cosa de tiempo para que 'ellos' lleguen hasta aquí."

Los soldados se despidieron de Fast Carrier, y se dirigieron hasta los refugiados para ayudarlos en lo que sea que tuvieran problemas. Fast Carrier comenzó a caminar para ir a organizar otros recursos para los siguientes días.

"(Solo espero que puedan llegar a tiempo…)" pensó el poni mientras seguía caminando.

"(…Alianza Multiespecie.)"

.

.

.

.

" _¡Reifon! ¡Escóndete!"_

" _¡Rápido!"_

" _¿Qué ocurre?"_

" _¡Solo hazlo!"_

" _Está bien…"_

…

…

…

" _No puedo creerlo…de verdad no puedo creerlo…"_

" _¡Este pueblo está demente! ¿Qué acaso tanto les importa que hayamos sido de clases sociales distintas? ¡¿Por qué no nos dejan vivir en paz?!"_

" _La profecía…he visto los progresos de Reifon recientemente…es imposible que él sea el símbolo de la desgracia. Sus habilidades son mucho más altas que las de cualquier otro Wolfin, incluyéndonos."_

" _Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensan eso de nuestro pequeño Reifon?"_

" _Posiblemente tengan miedo…miedo de que Reifon haga lo que la profecía dice sobre el símbolo de la decadencia."_

 _Un fuerte sonido se escuchó. Una puerta rompiéndose a pedazos, a metros de ellos._

" _¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya están aquí!"_

" _No lo harán…no tocaran a mi hijo…SOBRE MI CADÁVER"_

…

…

…

" _No puedo creer…lo dementes que son…"_

" _Por favor…no lo hagan…no lo maten…"_

" _Lo siento, señor Koufon…señora Reiris…pero ya hemos aguantado lo suficiente. La profecía del decadente y la desgracia debe evitarse a toda costa."_

" _¡El…no es…la desgracia! ¡Entiéndanlo…!"_

" _El…es probablemente nuestro guiador hacia un mejor futuro…por favor…no nos quiten esta…oportunidad…no maten…a mi hijo…"_

" _He oído suficiente de ustedes…ya siléncienlos."_

" _¡REIFON! ¡SE FUERTE!"_

" _HUYE MI REIFON!"_

 _*SLASH SLASH*_

 _*SLASH SLASH*_

"…"

" _..."_

" _Oooh. Así que AQUÍ estabas."_

" _¡N-no! ¡Suéltame!"_

…

…

…

" _Mira. Mira atentamente. Esto es por tu culpa, no lo olvides."_

 _Reifon quedó sin reacción alguna. A unos cuantos pasos de él, yacían sus padres. Ambos en el suelo, con múltiples cortes en sus cuerpos, y un charco de sangre bajo ambos. Un numeroso grupo de otros Wolfins estaban alrededor, con expresiones completamente serias, y muchos tenían sangre en sus garras._

 _Cada detalle que él estaba viendo en esos momentos quedaba implantado en su mente. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba comenzando a perder la cordura. Quería escapar. Quería salir de ahí. Quería acercarse a sus padres._

 _Quería a sus padres de regreso._

" _Tu simple existencia es un peligro para nosotros. Tus padres fueron necios, y se negaron a deshacerse de ti. Bueno…su unión nunca fue aprobada por el pueblo. Solo estábamos esperando el momento indicado para acabar de una vez por todas al portador de la desgracia…_

 _Tú…"_

" _No es nada personal, pequeño Reifon." siguió hablando el aparente líder del grupo de Wolfins mientras seguía teniendo a Reifon con un solo brazo, y lo mantuvo en la pared._

" _Aunque siendo honestos…muchos odiaban a tu padre…yo incluido." dijo el Wolfin mientras acercaba su garra hasta el cuello de Reifon. "Ese canalla…" Reifon comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso en su cuello. "Puede pudrirse…" la garra del Wolfin siguió bajando y cortando lentamente a Reifon. "¡En el mismísimo Tártaro!"_

 _El Wolfin terminó violenta y rápidamente su corte hasta llegar al vientre de Reifon. Un charco de sangre bañó levemente al Wolfin agresor, y el resto estaba en el suelo._

" _Ugghhh…Ohhgggg…Ma…..Uuuugghhh…." Reifon aún tenía a la vista los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres en el suelo. "Uhhgg….uh…P…uugggggghhh…"_

 _Sus padres muertos._

 _Sus cortes._

 _El charco de sangre bajo sus cuerpos._

 _Los Wolfins a su alrededor._

 _El Wolfin que lo hirió._

 _El dolor en su cuerpo._

 _La desesperación._

 _La rabia._

 _La impotencia._

 _Todo se acumuló dentro de Reifon en ese momento. Esto provocó una reacción en su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir algo. Un deseo. Un deseo simple y satisfactorio, mientras que por alguna razón comenzaba a recuperar fuerzas, a pesar de tener aún la gran herida en su cuerpo._

' _Ellos se lo buscaron'_

' _Es simplemente lo justo'_

' _Esto no se quedará así'_

…

' _ELLOS MORIRAN'_

 _Reifon tenía agachada su cabeza, por lo que su mirada no se podía ver. Lo que el Wolfin agresor y los demás sí pudieron ver, fue cómo Reifon lentamente comenzó a levantar su brazo Izquierdo._

" _Ahorra tus energías renacuajo…pronto te reunirás con t-"_

 _*SLASH*_

 _Los otros Wolfins por un segundo no reaccionaron, pero luego su mente logró analizar la situación, y con horror observaron como la cabeza del otro Wolfin había caído al suelo, y el baño de sangre que esto provocó._

 _Reifon había usado sus garras, que tenían un filo que ninguno de los de su especie había visto antes. Su mano estaba completamente roja de sangre. Y cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos eran irreconocibles._

" _¡GGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _*SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH*_ _*SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH* *SLASH*_

…

…

…

"¡AAAHHH!"

Reifon se levantó de inmediato. Estaba sudando y también se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando levemente. Su respiración era entre cortada, así que primero se enfocó en recuperar el aire y tener un ritmo estable. Su corazón también estaba palpitando con fuerza, pero al comenzar a relajarse, comenzó a tener un ritmo más lento.

Mirando a su alrededor, volvió a la realidad al recordar que estaba en la habitación que le proporcionaron en el refugio para los ciudadanos del Imperio de Cristal.

Seguía acostado en su cama, a medio levantar, pero ya se estaba sintiendo mejor, aunque no pudo evitar el tocar su estómago con una de sus manos…sintiendo una vieja herida que tenía allí.

"Con un demonio…esto es ridículo…" se dijo a sí mismo pero en voz alta.

Un par de golpes leves a la puerta de su habitación le hizo reaccionar.

"¿Rei? ¿Estás despierto?" era la voz de Fast Carrier.

"…Sí. Pasa." respondió el lobo.

Fast Carrier abrió la puerta, y entró a la habitación con una especie de emparedado.

"Toma." dijo el poni mientras le lanzaba con cuidado el alimento para que no se desarmara en el aire.

Reifon lo agarró, identificando con el olor que era su reciente emparedado favorito de lechuga, tomates y una salsa que solo hacen en el Imperio de Cristal.

"Gracias." dijo en un tono sin ánimos.

Carrier notó de inmediato la condición de Reifon, y su expresión cambió a una de preocupación.

"¿Otra vez el mismo sueño?"

"Más bien pesadilla…pero sí." dijo Reifon. "Aunque es más un recuerdo. Uno no muy bonito, pero eso ya lo sabes."

"Si. Lo sé." dijo Fast Carrier llegando hasta al lado de Reifon y sentándose. "Espero no ser el único con el que has hablado de esto."

"No te preocupes. No eres el único que lo sabe." respondió el lobo. "Tengo un compañero…y amigo, que también conoce mi situación."

"¿Es de Acero Carmesí?"

"Sip. Su nombre es Duran. Es un grifo y la mano derecha de mi jefe, Sir Fimbul el Carmesí. No es tan expresivo, pero es agradable una vez que lo conoces." dijo Reifon. "Gracias a él fue que pude entrar al gremio. Desde entonces de vez en cuando tenemos nuestras charlas y salidas cuando no tenemos trabajo."

"¿Crees que en este momento esté bien?"

"¡Ha!" soltó Reifon incluso con humor. "Si tuviera que darte un ranking de los miembros más poderosos de Acero Carmesí…Sir Fimbul sería el primer lugar, mientras que yo sería el tercero." luego Reifon miró a Fast Carrier con una sonrisa.

"Duran es el segundo lugar."

"Si es tan fuerte como dices…probablemente esté haciendo lo mismo que tú." dijo Fast Carrier.

"¿Algo útil?" preguntó el lobo, con su actitud usual devuelta.

"Exacto." dijo el poni con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba. "Ven. Vamos a ver qué hay de nuevo hoy. Después de todo dormiste el resto del día de ayer."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Reifon mientras se levantaba también. "Para mí fueron como un par de horas."

Fast Carrier, y luego Reifon, salieron de la habitación y volvieron al gran sector en donde la mayoría en el lugar se reúne.

Reifon se quedó observando por unos momentos al numeroso grupo de ciudadanos del Imperio de Cristal que estaban de refugiados. Algunos estaban bien, pero otros estaban con diferentes heridas en sus cuerpos. Algunos incluso eran familias completas que estaban juntas.

"…" Fast Carrier notó que Reifon ya no estaba avanzando, y también apreció que estaba viendo a los ponis.

"Hey…" dijo el poni llamándole la atención al lobo. "Estamos haciendo lo posible para ayudarlos. Recuérdalo. Lo que tú y los demás hacen aquí es ejemplar, e incluso diría que las Princesas estarían orgullosas."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que…" Reifon estaba completamente serio. "He visto varias cosas malas durante mi vida, al igual que cosas buenas. Cuando llegué a Equestria, todo estaba en orden. Una nación recientemente fundada que brillaba y se dirigía a una época de paz. ¿Qué acaso siempre debe llegar algún idiota con delirios de grandeza para arruinarlo todo? ¿Todo por lo que aquellos que quieren la paz luchan una y otra y otra vez?"

"No puedo decirte que pasa por la cabeza de Holocaust, pero puedo asegurarte algo…" dijo Fast Carrier mientras comenzaba nuevamente a avanzar.

"Él no es ningún idiota, sino todo lo contrario. Es el primer enemigo de semejante calibre que Equestria ha enfrentado…y le imploro a Galaxia que por favor sea el único."

Con esto, ambos siguieron avanzando hasta donde estaban los soldados del Imperio de Cristal que pudieron escapar, y que han defendido y vigilado el refugio.

"¿Alguna actividad inusual?" preguntó Reifon de inmediato.

"Al parecer nada de momento." dijo uno de los soldados. "Recién está amaneciendo, pero debemos estar alerta."

"¿No creen que últimamente la vigilancia en el Imperio ha aumentado?" preguntó otro de los soldados. "Estos últimos días se han movido mucho."

"Es como si se estuvieran preparando para algo." dijo otro soldado más.

"Creo que solo están aumentando sus defensas." dijo Reifon. "La Princesa Amore logró escapar del territorio, así que los esbirros del brujo saben que en algún momento ella volverá…y con refuerzos."

"Fue un total desastre…" dijo un cuarto soldado. "El día en que nos invadieron."

"Magia negra." dijo Reifon. "Un concepto desconocido para la mayoría de los seres vivos. Ni siquiera yo conozco mucho al respecto."

"¿Y qué sabes?" preguntó uno de los tantos soldados del grupo.

"Que es peligrosa." respondió el lobo.

"¡Carrier! ¡Reifon!"

Un soldado aparte del grupo venía a toda velocidad desde la entrada del lugar. Llegó hasta el grupo algo cansado, pero tras recuperar el aire por un par de segundos, volvió a hablar.

"¡Tenemos actividad en la cercanía de la zona!"

"¡Diablos!" Reifon realmente se enojó un poco con esto. "¿Algún detalle de los exploradores?"

"La situación es un tanto compleja, Sir Reifon." dijo el soldado. "Hay enemigos cerca del área…pero también hay otro grupo de ponis caminado por los alrededores."

"¿Cómo que otro grupo?" preguntó el lobo de inmediato.

"Según nuestros exploradores, todos parecen ser aldeanos. Podrían ser de un pueblo cercano, o tal vez ciudadanos del mismo Imperio. Además un ser un tanto alto los está acompañando."

"¿Algún detalle de dicho ser?"

"Negativo. Estaba cubierto de la misma forma en que se cubre usted."

"…" Reifon estaba pensando, considerando lo que le habían informado.

"Carrier." dijo finalmente el lobo. "Equípate de inmediato. Haré que un explorador nos guíe hacia el grupo desconocido."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Fast Carrier.

"Si son del Imperio, o están escapando desde otro pueblo, no les negaremos refugio aquí. Además necesitamos confirmar si el desconocido que va con ellos es aliado, neutral o enemigo."

"…Entendido." dijo el poni mientras se iba a preparar.

"Ustedes quédense para vigilar la zona en caso de emergencia." dijo Reifon mientras el partía para preparar sus cosas.

"¡Entendido!" gritaron todos los soldados.

.

.

.

.

Reifon, Fast Carrier y uno de los tantos exploradores del refugio estaban revisando el área cercana a la entrada.

"Por aquí." dijo el explorador que era un pegaso de color verde oscuro y con crin y cola de color café oscuro.

El lobo y el poni de tierra siguieron al explorador por unos minutos.

"Los esbirros del brujo están buscando en el zona adyacente a esta." dijo el explorador. "Tenemos tiempo para encontrar al grupo desconocido, y arreglar la situación."

"En lo posible me gustaría no recurrir a la violencia." dijo Reifon. "Aunque estoy seguro que tendré que hacer algo respecto a los enemigos que están en la otra zona. Si siguen buscando…terminarán encontrándonos."

Finalmente, los tres individuos que seguían caminando en el bosque, pasaron por varios arbustos y árboles, hasta llegar a un área abierta, abundante en pasto y con árboles que servían para limitar la vista desde otras direcciones.

"Buenos días viajeros."

La voz de Reifon alarmó a todos de inmediato. Un grupo de varios ponis estaba sentado a unos metros del lobo y sus acompañantes. Algunos estaban comiendo, mientras que otros estaban simplemente descansando. Las edades eran muy variadas, ya que había potrillos, jóvenes, adultos e incluso ancianos.

Reifon también confirmó que con ellos venía un ser un poco más alto que él, cubierto por completo por una manta, de una forma parecida a la que Reifon se había vestido anteriormente. Este ser fue el primero en reaccionar, y parecía que iba a cargar contra ellos en un instante.

"Esperen." dijo Fast Carrier. "No venimos a luchar."

Esto detuvo al ser cubierto, y los ponis sentados se calmaron un poco, pero aún se veían nerviosos.

"Somos parte de los que vigilan el refugio que tenemos cerca de aquí, para los ciudadanos del Imperio de Cristal que lograron escapar." dijo Reifon. "Mi nombre es Reifon, Mercenario de Acero Carmesí."

"Yo soy Fast Carrier." dijo el poni de tierra. "Soy el encargado de organizar todo en el refugio. Él es uno de nuestros exploradores." dijo ahora señalando al explorador, que bajó un poco su cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Si se quedan aquí, estarán corriendo peligro." dijo Reifon. "Por favor, sigan a Fast Carrier y al explorador hasta el refugio."

"Como sabemos que no es una trampa." dijo una voz, que provino del ser alto. Era una voz madura y fuerte.

"No tengo tiempo para explicar cosas de lealtad y traición, así que seré breve." dijo Reifon. "Además de ustedes, un grupo de soldados enemigos está rondando el área adyacente a esta." Esto alarmó de inmediato a los ponis. "Ahora que confirmé que ustedes son ponis inocentes, debo hacer algo respecto a los soldados, así que iré a luchar contra ellos, después de todo no queremos que se acerquen más y encuentren el refugio."

"…Entiendo." dijo el ser alto. "Es suficiente para por lo menos confiar en que ellos estarán a salvo." luego miró a los ponis que aún estaban nerviosos. "No se preocupen. Estarán más seguros con ellos."

Poco a poco, los ponis comenzaron a levantarse, y miraron al ser alto.

"Muchas gracias." dijo uno de los ancianos. "Por habernos acompañado."

"No hay de qué." dijo el ser alto. "Ahora vayan. Pronto no será seguro por aquí."

Todos los ponis asintieron con la cabeza, y llegaron hasta Fast Carrier.

"No nos pierdan de vista por favor." dijo el explorador.

"No estamos lejos." dijo Fast Carrier. "Todos en orden por favor."

"Volveré más tarde." dijo Reifon mientras veía partir a sus compañeros. Luego miró al ser alto.

"¿No irás con ellos?" preguntó el lobo.

"Si vas a luchar contra esos soldados, creo que seré más útil apoyándote que escondiéndome." dijo el desconocido. "Con que un miembro de Acero Carmesí. ¿Eh? He escuchado buenas cosas de ustedes."

"Tratamos de mantener una buena imagen." dijo Reifon mientras se acercaba al ser. "No es por molestar, pero estaría más cómodo sabiendo que especie eres. Ya sabes, para el combate."

"Claro. Discúlpame." dijo el ser. "Lo hice para que los ponis que estaba acompañando no se asustaran."

Dicho esto, el ser se sacó la prenda y todo lo que cubría con ella. Reifon abrió los ojos por completo de la sorpresa.

"E…eres un…"

"Heh…no eres ni el primero ni serás el último en sorprenderse."

El desconocido tenía una musculatura mediana pero que daba a entender a simple vista que era fuerte. Claramente tenía forma bípeda como la de Reifon. Este ser tenía hombreras de un color grisáceo pero que de alguna manera destacaban, y que tenía una línea recta en cada borde, con un color también gris pero más claro. El resto de la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba casi vacía, ya que solo tenía algo atado en su pecho, que era para una especie de funda que tenía en su espalda, muy firme, y en los antebrazos tenía dos 'brazaletes'. Uno diferente en cada brazo, siendo uno un simple cuero negro, y el otro de color café muy claro y con pequeñas espinas en todo el accesorio. La parte baja de su cuerpo estaba decorada con una tela de cuero corta, como la de un bárbaro, aunque también tenía una pequeña tela justo en la zona arriba de sus pezuñas en ambas piernas, dando la sensación de ser otra pequeña protección. En la cintura donde tenía la tela principal, tenía además una especie de cinturón metálico.

BGM: watch?v=jZ7a1yPaJh0 (Medieval Music - Cobblestone Village)

El pelaje en sus piernas era de un café muy oscuro, pero su pecho y el resto de la parte superior de su cuerpo eran de un café mucho más claros. Tenía una melena negra, y su 'cabello' estaba arreglado con la forma de un 'mohawk' que no era tan prominente, terminando con un arreglo de 'cola de caballo', pero el detalle que había sorprendido muchísimo a Reifon al principio era la especie del ser.

Era un minotauro.

"Espero que mi apariencia no te incomode, lobo Reifon." dijo el minotauro.

"…Me sorprendiste por un momento, y eso no pasa muy seguido." dijo Reifon recuperando su actitud. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es Yagnar." dijo el minotauro. "No es mucho el tiempo en el cuál he viajado por Equestria, pero en cierta medida ya estoy informado de lo que ocurre, y de lo que ocurrió hace tres años."

"¿Hablas de la gran batalla contra el brujo?"

"La historia de la gran batalla en el reciente territorio de Equestria fue esparcida a muchos lugares, lobo Reifon." dijo Yagnar. "Soy un viajero sin responsabilidades mayores, pero eventualmente la historia llegó a mis oídos, y desde entonces he viajado territorio por territorio, luchando y ayudando a otros seres en el camino, hasta llegar hasta aquí."

"Eso quiere decir que eres un experto luchador." dijo Reifon con una sonrisa, pero luego tuvo una duda que se le notó en su rostro. "Realmente no es que quiera molestarte…pero tengo entendido que los minotauros son un poco más altos de lo que eres tú. Asumí que no eras un minotauro al ver que eras solo ligeramente más grande que yo."

Yagnar soltó un suspiro, con una expresión que indicaba que no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso. "Tienes razón. Hasta el día de hoy no me explico los motivos por los cuales terminé siendo más bajo que los demás. Tuve tiempos difíciles con mis hermanos de especie a causa de esto, y además es la razón principal por la que viajo."

"¿Viajas…por tu estatura?"

"Viajo para probarme a mí mismo." fue la respuesta de Yagnar. "Recibí constantes burlas durante mis entrenamientos. Cansado de todo eso, tras terminar mi periodo de práctica y manejo de mis armas decidí viajar a los otros territorios, para probar mi fuerza, mi valentía y mi determinación. Puede sonar simple al principio, pero tengo mucho conocimiento de combate debido a la gran cantidad de batallas que he tenido contra ladrones, criaturas y guerreros nobles. Por supuesto, planeo volver a mi hogar un día, pero lo haré cuando pueda demostrarle a todos lo que he logrado…y creo que aún me falta."

"Y los ponis que venían contigo…" dijo Reifon, tratando de completar la frase.

"La mayoría de ellos son familiares de ponis que viven en el Imperio de Cristal." dijo Yagnar. "Son ponis que viven en un pueblo llamado Little Break, y escuchando que necesitaban a un guardián, acepté protegerlos hasta traerlos a salvo. Uno de ellos supo del refugio y por ende de que algo malo ocurría aquí, ya que logró comunicarse mediante un hechizo con su hermano. No me dio muchos detalles al respecto."

"¿Caminaron desde ese pueblo hasta aquí?" preguntó Reifon sorprendido. "Asumo que fueron varios días de travesía."

"Así es…y en el camino me topé con algunos de los esbirros del brujo. Afortunadamente no fueron un problema." dijo Yagnar con una sonrisa.

"Pues bien, Yagnar el minotauro…es un placer conocer a un guerrero de buen calibre." dijo Reifon mientras comenzaba a caminar. "Según el explorador que venía conmigo, hay soldados enemigos cerca de aquí. Siguiendo aquí al frente para ser específicos. Tengo entendido que es un grupo numeroso. Más de veinte como mínimo. Nosotros somos dos."

Luego comenzó a sonreír demostrando confianza.

"Entonces… ¿Le entras?"

"Dos contra más de veinte…" dijo Yagnar pensando por un segundo, para luego reír suavemente.

"Claro. Ya dije que te ayudaría, así que me apunto. Además hay otra razón por la que vine a estas tierras, y aún no he dado con ella."

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

"¡Sigan buscando!"

"Revisen los alrededores. Cualquier indicio sospechoso debe ser inspeccionado."

"¡Apresúrense!"

Un grupo numeroso de soldados estaba revisando cada parte de la zona llena de árboles en la que se encontraban, siendo una de las tantas zonas del territorio neutral.

"Según el reporte, el 'lobo' corrió hasta esta dirección, por lo que debe estar en algún lugar cerca de aquí."

Desde varios metros de distancia y escondidos entre varios arbustos y árboles, Reifon, en compañía del minotauro Yagnar estaban observando la escena.

"Rayos…no sabía que lograrían ver hacia donde me dirigía." dijo el lobo.

"¿Has tenido que lidiar con ellos últimamente?" preguntó Yagnar.

"La principal actividad que he realizado para el refugio, es el robar la comida que tienen almacenada, para dársela a los refugiados. Cada cierta cantidad de días era necesario para que no se acabaran las reservas." respondió Reifon. "Ayer un grupo de soldados del Imperio me acompañó para conseguir más, y tuve que luchar contra un grupo enemigo que nos molestó justo cuando estábamos llegando a la zona neutral."

"Supongo que se informaron de tu presencia, ya que por lo que escuchamos ahora…alguien pudo ver que te fuiste en esta dirección."

"Me resulta difícil creer que alguien me haya visto." dijo Reifon pensando. "Derroté a todos, y me aseguré de que no se levantaran otra vez…por un buen tiempo."

"Entonces… ¿Entramos y hacemos lo nuestro cada uno a su manera? ¿O quieres seguir alguna formación específica?" preguntó Yagnar.

"…" Reifon se quedó pensando por unos cuantos segundos antes de responderle al minotauro.

"¿Qué tal si nos dividimos la carga?" luego el lobo apuntó con el dedo índice de una de sus manos. "Yo los de ese lado, tú los del otro. ¿Te parece?"

"No hay problema." dijo Yagnar, ya comenzando a prepararse para combatir.

"¿Nada aún? preguntó otro soldado del montón de la búsqueda.

"No parecen haber rastros de que algo haya pasado por aquí." dijo uno de los que estaba buscando, mientras se levantaba. "Es mejor si comenzamos a buscar en otra…"

El soldado no terminó lo que decía, ya que al levantarse, pudo ver con un completo detalle, que al lado del superior que le había preguntado…había una figura bípeda oscura, con un pelaje y rostro que parecían indicar que era cierto animal.

El soldado comenzó a apuntar, teniendo los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa.

Inmediatamente, el soldado que preguntó primero, cambió su expresión, pareciéndose a la del soldado que quería advertirle. Atrás del otro soldado, una figura grande apareció, con un cuerpo que se notaba a la distancia que era fuerte por sus músculos.

"¡CUIDADO!" gritaron los dos soldados al mismo tiempo, y se extrañaron juntos al no entender por un instante.

"¡Ups!"

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera girar, cada uno recibió una herida diferente. Reifon usando sus garras le proporcionó una herida en la espalda al soldado, mientras que Yagnar simplemente usando su puño, golpeo con tal fuerza al otro soldado que salió volando a una distancia prudente.

"¡Enemigo!"

Los otros soldados comenzaron su actuar de inmediato. Reifon y Yagnar no salieron de su 'área' designada. La velocidad de Reifon era simplemente abrumadora para sus enemigos. La mayoría estaba con armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo o corta distancia, así que no había problemas.

*SLASH*

*SLASH*

*SLASH*

Tal como antes, uno a uno los soldados enemigos iban cayendo, todos con una herida decorando una parte de su cuerpo. Algunos incluso tenían parte de su armadura rasgada o rota simplemente por las garras del lobo.

Reifon por un momento logró ver lo que estaba haciendo Yagnar. Si en un momento se sorprendió con la especie que era, ahora se sorprendió con su estilo de lucha.

Yagnar podía moverse a una velocidad que ningún minotauro de un tamaño más alto podría alcanzar.

"(Ya veo…su tamaño más pequeño es a la vez una ventaja en cuanto a la velocidad con la que puede moverse.)" se dijo Reifon mentalmente.

"¿Por qué un minotauro nos está atacando?"

"¡No sé de donde salió, pero si es un peligro será mejor eliminarlo antes de que sea tarde!"

"¡Vas a caer!"

"¡Inténtenlo si pueden cucarachas del brujo!" gritó Yagnar mientras sacaba de su espalda algo. Ese algo era su arma. Un arma que Reifon no había visto anteriormente.

"¡Haaaaaah!"

*SLASH*

*SLASH*

De los varios soldados que estaban atacando a Yagnar, unos cuantos cayeron al suelo con notables cortes y heridas.

Reifon terminó con su tanda de soldados, y comenzó a enfocar su atención al minotauro, y específicamente al par de armas que estaba utilizando en ese momento.

Yagnar estaba usando un hacha en cada mano. Su diseño era muy curioso para el lobo, ya que el mango parecía ser de madera, lo que no era tan especial, pero la parte metálica tenía un detalle único y que Reifon no había visto antes: En ambos lados de la parte plana del hacha, esparcido en todo el metal habían líneas, símbolos y formas que él no pudo reconocer o identificar. Lo más curioso de esto era que esos símbolos comenzaron a brillar con un color celeste muy fuerte cuando Yagnar las tomó.

Yagnar logró alejarse un poco de sus adversarios, y levantó una de sus hachas.

"¡Preparen sus plegarias a su Lord!" gritó el minotauro, y el hacha que levantó se iluminó más.

Inmediatamente, un círculo completamente celeste se generó alrededor de los soldados, lo suficientemente grande como para tenerlos a todos en el interior. Antes de que ellos pudieran actuar y salir del área, el círculo se convirtió en un pilar celeste no tan alto ya que en cierta altura parecía deshacerse. Reifon pudo escuchar un ruido que le pareció una mezcla entre un rayo y un viento abrumador. Después de un par de segundos, el pilar se deshizo, y los soldados en el interior estaban todos en el suelo, sin moverse.

"Listo." dijo Yagnar. "Problema resuelto."

"Oye…" dijo Reifon acercándose y con una completa curiosidad. "Eso fue asombroso. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Y por qué tu arma tiene esos símbolos y patrones raros?"

"Era obvio que te darías cuenta." dijo Yagnar con una sonrisa mientras miraba sus hachas. "Estas son hachas rúnicas."

"¿Hachas…rúnicas?" el lobo preguntó con duda. Realmente no sabía del tema.

"El metal de estas hachas está hecho parcialmente con un material llamado runita. Es un metal único que tiene la mayor influencia sobre la magia. Es por eso que son las más poderosas al ser encantadas por el mago correcto. Es una historia complicada, pero en uno de mis viajes, ayudé a un mago con una investigación que tenía, ya que necesitaba un material que solamente cierto monstruo generaba. Como recompensa, hizo que un buen herrero reforzara mis hachas con runita, y luego el mago las encantó, generándole los símbolos rúnicos que ves en ella."

"¿Es por eso que pudiste hacer eso del pilar celeste?"

"Correcto." dijo Yagnar. "Su energía se activa cuando tengo la suficiente adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Cuando ya está lista, basta con que piense en qué lugar quiero que se genere el círculo, y el poder rúnico del hacha hará lo suyo."

"Y… ¿Qué es exactamente ese pilar?" preguntó Reifon.

"El mago me dijo que no era ningún tipo de elemento como el agua o el fuego. Es solamente una acumulación de energía que el hacha toma cuando la adrenalina se acumula en mi cuerpo. Simple poder mágico, pero esa concentración basta para generar daño no solamente físico, sino que también mental."

"Oh…gracias por ese dato."

Una tercera voz, desconocida para Yagnar, pero extrañamente conocida para Reifon se escuchó de la nada.

Yagnar miró para todos lados, sin poder ver nada.

"(Esa voz… ¿Dónde la he…?)" se preguntó Reifon un tanto confundido.

"¡Reifon cuidado!"

Yagnar empujo con fuerza al lobo, haciendo que cayeran unos cuantos metros hasta otro lado. Mientras estaba cayendo, Reifon logró ver una bola casi negra, ya que tenía pequeños toques de púrpura, que venía rápidamente al lugar en donde antes estaban parados. Era una bola muy grande.

Cuando dicha bola tocó el suelo, generó una explosión que claramente dañó la tierra.

Concentrándose, Reifon usó sus sentidos, y observó hacia el cielo. Allí se encontraba la respuesta de quién era el agresor.

"…Pero… ¿Tú?" dijo Reifon mientras Yangar notaba la actitud del lobo, y también miró hacia arriba.

"Sorpresa." dijo con un tono un tanto alegre, pero también con enojo el desconocido.

"Debí suponerlo." dijo Yagnar. "Estaba claro que eran parte de un escuadrón…y no hay escuadrón que no tenga un capitán."

"Correcto, minotauro." dijo el desconocido, que estaba en la cima de un árbol. "Extraño el ver a uno de los tuyos en tierra de ponis. No es que importe ahora. Eres enemigo, y los tres sabemos lo que yo debo hacer con los enemigos."

"Sea lo que te hayas hecho…" comenzó a decir Reifon. "Te ayudó a recuperarte más rápido."

"¿Esto? Es solo el regalo de Lord Holocaust haciendo efecto." dijo el desconocido.

Para Reifon sin embargo, no era un desconocido…sino que un poni que vio ayer, cuando luchó cerca de la zona neutral.

Era el unicornio al que le había herido la cara.

"Me dejaste un bonito regalo, lobo." dijo el unicornio mientras un aura de un color purpura muy oscuro comenzó a rodearlo. "¡He venido para dejarte ahora uno a ti!"

Reifon estaba teniendo algo de dificultad tratando de entender cómo es que el unicornio ya estaba 'mejor', ya que visualmente, varias partes de su cuerpo, en especial las zonas en donde tenía sus anteriores heridas, estaban rellenas de un color púrpura intenso, incluso parte de la cara de este, tenía dicho color en sus heridas. Su armadura seguía teniendo los daños de la batalla anterior, pero el ser estaba perfectamente parado en sus cuatro patas, como si no hubiera sufrido nada.

"¡Ni tus uñas ni ese par de hachas serán capaces de matarme!" dijo el unicornio mientras saltaba del árbol en el que estaba parado. "¡Y cuando les haya sacado la información suficiente para reportar, será su fin!"

BGM: watch?v=o1S8BC0an4Y (Wild Outlaw - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

"¡Ven aquí entonces!" gritó Yagnar. "No, mejor aún. ¡Yo iré hacia ti!"

Yagnar comenzó a correr a una velocidad más que decente, preparando de inmediato sus hachas.

"Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente cerca, minotauro." dijo el unicornio mientras iluminaba su cuerno. "Creo que debes detenerte… ¡AHORA!"

Un aura purpura rodeo de inmediato a Yagnar, y este quedó completamente inmóvil.

"P…pe…ro…qué…" Yagnar con suerte podía mover sus labios. "(¿Cómo es que su capacidad mágica puede soportar el peso y la energía de mi cuerpo?)" se preguntaba él internamente.

Reifon comenzó a moverse y a rodear al unicornio.

"Ya pasamos por esto ayer." dijo Reifon preparándose. "Solamente debo derribarte otra vez." El unicornio comenzó a reír, mientras Reifon se acercaba, y finalmente con un rápido movimiento, logró dañar al unicornio usando sus garras. Le propinó un corte largo en parte de su armadura y su pecho.

Pasaron unos segundos, sin que nadie dijera nada, hasta que…

"Yagnar. ¿Estás bien? Lamento que este tipo te haya-"

*POOOOOOW*

Reifon sintió un fuerte golpe en toda la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, principalmente en su espalda. También logró oír una especie de explosión, muy ensordecedora ya que le molestó el oído. Lo siguiente que supo, es que salió volando un par de metros, chocando de frente con un árbol, y con un continuo dolor intenso en donde había sido golpeado.

"Creo que no escuchaste lo que dije antes…"

La voz del unicornio hizo que Reifon se confundiera aún más. Esta vez había herido al unicornio incluso con intención suficiente para dejarlo inmovilizado permanentemente. Cuando se levantó de su caída vio que el mago seguía estando en sus cuatro patas, como si nada hubiera pasado. La herida que le hizo en el pecho se le notaba, y mucho, pero al igual que todas las demás, tenían un color purpura que solo hacía que el cerebro de Reifon se hiciera más preguntas.

"Ninguna herida que me provoques tú o el minotauro será capaz de matarme."

"(¿Qué demonios…está ocurriendo?)" se preguntó Reifon mientras se levantaba.

Cuando miró al frente, notó que el unicornio se estaba acercando a él, pero fue otro detalle el que lo puso más nervioso.

"(Mi cuerpo… ¡No puedo moverlo! ¡Ni siquiera mi boca!)"

Reifon se encontraba en la misma situación que Yagnar. Estaba completamente inmóvil con un aura purpura en su cuerpo, sin siquiera poder mover su boca, y por ende, sin poder hablar.

"Ayer me sorprendiste, lo admito." dijo el unicornio, y luego iluminó más su cuerno. Reifon y Yagnar comenzaron a flotar por unos segundos, y entonces ambos se dirigieron en dirección al otro. Como resultado, ambos chocaron violentamente. Sin poder moverse, y sin más remedio que sentir el dolor, ambos ahora comenzaron a flotar hacia arriba, casi tan alto como los árboles del lugar, para luego caer violentamente al suelo. El golpe de ambos fue suficiente para dañarlos en buena medida y confundirlos por la intensidad del daño.

"No sé qué clase de truco usaste ayer…pero al parecer eres capaz de anular parcialmente la magia." El unicornio ahora mando a volar a los dos guerreros en direcciones diferentes, haciendo que cada uno chocara contra un árbol distinto. "No cometeré el error de darte una oportunidad…aunque incluso si la tuvieras, dudo que pudieras hacer algo."

El unicornio acercó nuevamente a los dos, ahora al frente de él, mientras sonreía al ver que ambos se veían en peores condiciones que antes.

"La magia de Lord Holocaust, incluso en esta pequeña cantidad, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrepasar tu capacidad de anular magia. No me extraña que mi Lord sea poderoso y se sienta a la vez cómodo. Esta sensación…es adictiva."

Con su magia, el unicornio tomó una de las hachas de Yagnar, y la puso al lado de Reifon. Específicamente, al lado de su cuello.

"Tú serás el primero en abandonar el juego…" dijo el unicornio. "Luego lo hará tu amigo cornudo. ¿Algo que decir antes de morir?"

Reifon estaba furioso, pero también estaba mal herido. Lo suficiente para que sus fuerzas no fueran efectivas, y por ende no pudo mover su boca. Yagnar aún estaba sin poder moverse, sintiendo sus heridas y el dolor, pero eso era lo de menos para él. Ahora se sentía enojado consigo mismo, porque su propia arma sería el arma homicida de un recién conocido y un honorable ser por lo que estaba haciendo por el Imperio.

"Oh, es cierto. ¡No puedes hablar! ¡Jajajaja!"

El unicornio utilizando su magia, alejo unos cuantos centímetros el hacha de Reifon, pero la expresión en su cara indicaba que en segundos ocurriría lo inevitable.

"Me subestimaste, y pagaste el precio." dijo el unicornio. "Recuerda por siempre, que esto ocurrió pro tu culpa."

Reifon en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido cuando despertó.

"(Así que…así es como termina esto… ¿Habré hecho lo suficiente? Solo espero que lo que haya hecho antes… haya sido beneficioso para todos…)" Reifon no tenía el lujo de cerrar los ojos y prepararse para reunirse con sus padres al seguir bajo la magia del unicornio, pero si hubiera podido, lo habría hecho.

"(¡REIFON!)" gritó en su mente Yagnar, enojado hasta el tope pero sin poder demostrarlo en su rostro porque al igual que Reifon, estaba bajo la influencia de la magia.

BGM –OFF-

"Hasta nunca maldito." fue lo que dijo el unicornio con una expresión de estar disfrutando de un espectáculo.

Por un instante, Reifon con esfuerzo logró mirar hacia uno de los lados, ya que el hacha cambió su posición para estar frente a él, y quería evitar la vista a toda costa.

Esto hizo que Reifon también pudiera ver algo que lo sorprendió por completo, pero que nuevamente no podía demostrar en su cara debido a la magia: Un objeto de color verde, muy brillante, venía rápidamente en dirección al unicornio, sin generar ruido.

"(¡¿Qué es eso?!)"

El unicornio, al no sentir ruido alguno, no sospechó nada, ya que al estar inmovilizados, los dos guerreros no pudieron demostrar la sorpresa en sus caras. Como resultado, el objeto un tanto transparente que Reifon pudo ver terminó chocando en su lomo. El impacto fue suficiente para empujar al unicornio unos cuantos centímetros haciendo que perdiera su concentración, liberando a Reifon y a Yagnar de su magia, y finalmente lanzó un grito de dolor.

"¡AAAgggghhh!" El unicornio con desesperación observó su lomo, cosa que Reifon junto con Yagnar también hicieron, mientras se alejaban de su agresor.

"¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué significa esto?!" el unicornio gritó con muestras claras de dolor por el tono de su voz. El golpe le generó una herida, como la que el lobo y el minotauro le habían hecho anteriormente, pero esta logró hacer algo que las otras no: Hacer que sangrara. Un líquido del mismo color que su herida comenzó a salir de esta, tal como pasaría con una herida común.

"¿Cómo diablos logró dañarme?" se preguntó el unicornio con rabia y nerviosismo. "¿CÓMO?"

En ese instante, tanto Reifon como Yagnar y también el unicornio escucharon un ruido de un arbusto, lo que indicaba que algo estaba allí, y rápidamente pudieron saber la respuesta.

Un ser había salido de la misma dirección en la que venía el proyectil. Al igual que Reifon y Yagnar, era bípedo, pero no parecía ser un lobo y menos un minotauro. No tenía cuernos, tampoco garras, y parecía que solamente en su cara tuviera pelo, y solo en la parte superior. Estaba usando una especie de armadura ligera con detalles en verde, y en una de sus manos tenía un arma que realmente les llamó la atención a ambos guerreros, al no tener ningún tipo de filo, pareciendo un bastón con una mezcla de colores muy llamativa.

"¡AHÍ ESTÁS!" gritó el unicornio con furia. "¡QUIETO!"

El mago procedió a iluminar nuevamente su cuerno, olvidándose por completo del lobo y el minotauro, ya que por los golpes anteriores aún estaban recuperándose. La sorpresa rápidamente se apodero de los tres seres, al ver que un aura oscura estaba alrededor del cuarto ser desconocido, pero a centímetros de distancia, y al parecer, sin afectarle.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS-"

En segundos, el desconocido logró llegar hasta al frente del unicornio, que seguía sin reaccionar al no entender cómo es que su magia, regalo de Lord Holocaust, no estaba funcionando.

El ser no perdió su tiempo, e inmediatamente con su arma le dio un golpe ascendente al mago, en el área de su cuello. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el unicornio volara unos cuantos centímetros arriba.

Reifon, al igual que Yagnar, notaron que luego del golpe, el ser desconocido giró su cabeza en otra dirección con los ojos cerrados. No entendieron el porqué, pero en un instante, la respuesta vino hasta ellos, literalmente.

Lo único que el lobo y el minotauro pudieron notar, fue que algo pasó a gran velocidad al frente de ellos. Lo siguiente que pudieron procesar, era que el unicornio fue empujado varios centímetros más hacia atrás, aún en el aire, pero ahora una herida como la que tenía en el pecho, estaba ahora también en su cuello.

"Ese patrón de herida…" dijo Reifon. "Acaso…"

El unicornio no gritó. Su expresión completamente en blanco indicaba que por lo menos estaba inconsciente, pero la realidad era más dura.

Ya había abandonado este mundo.

El mago comenzó a deshacerse, dejando a Reifon y a Yagnar boquiabiertos. El purpura de su magia comenzó a cubrir sus patas, avanzando por su cuerpo mientras dichas partes se convertían en polvo negro. Finalmente tras unos cuantos segundos, el poni se deshizo por completo, quedando solo polvo en el piso.

Reifon inmediatamente miró más adelante, a la otra figura que había aparecido. Las garras, la armadura, las plumas, las alas plateadas…no había duda alguna.

"¡¿Duran?!"

"Lo hicimos a tiempo." dijo el primer desconocido.

Duran, que estaba un poco más adelante, ya en el suelo pero con su garra aún levantada, miró hacia atrás con una ligera sonrisa.

"Gracias a ti, y a Dory por la advertencia." dijo el grifo.

"No hay de qué." dijo el desconocido para luego mirar a Reifon y a Yagnar. "Considerando la situación, no es lo más apropiado presentarnos ahora. Lo primero es ir a un lugar seguro y que no llame mucho la atención."

.

.

.

.

Entendiendo la situación, y con algo de ayuda de Duran y el desconocido, Reifon junto con Yagnar comenzaron su travesía devuelta a la entrada del refugio.

"¡No puedo creer que estés aquí Duran!" dijo Reifon con alegría.

"Más callado, Reifon." dijo Duran con una sonrisa como la anterior. "También estoy feliz de verte, sobre todo aquí…pero aún estamos cerca del territorio enemigo. No hagas ruidos innecesarios."

"Lo siento." dijo un tanto nervioso el lobo. "Pero… ¿Eso quiere decir que Sir Fimbul y los demás están aquí?"

"Bueno…para ser sinceros-" dijo el desconocido, pero Duran interrumpió sus palabras.

"Es mejor que ellos lo vean por sí mismos. No arruines la sorpresa."

"Mmmm…eeyup. Creo que tienes razón." fue la respuesta del ser. Reifon y Yagnar notaron la hermosa capa que el ser estaba utilizando. Su belleza no tenía comparación, además de que ondeaba aunque no hubiera viento.

Tras unos minutos de estar caminando, finalmente llegaron al refugio, pero mientras se iban acercando, tanto Reifon como Yagnar sintieron ruido. Ruido que provenía del lugar.

"¿Acaso…?" dijo el lobo.

"Tranquilos." dijo el ser desconocido. "No es nada malo. De hecho es todo lo contrario."

Cuando todos pudieron ver la entrada, el lobo y el minotauro no podían salir de su asombro.

"Pero…" dijo Reifon. "Hace poco…solamente habían soldados y refugiados…"

"Por la misma Princesa Celestia…" dijo Yagnar. "¿De dónde salieron tantos ponis?"

Al frente de los cuatro seres que habían llegado, había muchos ponis, algunos eran los soldados del Imperio que formaban parte de los protectores del refugio. Los refugiados también estaban afuera, hablando entre sí, y con varios ponis a su alrededor, quienes estaban dándoles alimento, o tratando con mayor eficiencia las heridas que tenían.

"Todos los del refugio están afuera." dijo Reifon reaccionando.

"Veo ponis con diferentes armas y armadura oscuras." dijo Yagnar.

"¡Son miembros de Acero Carmesí!" dijo Reifon sorprendido.

"Así es." dijo Duran. "Todos aquellos que estaban en el gremio nos acompañaron. El superior Fimbul también está aquí."

"¡Lauren!" gritó el desconocido, y tras unos segundos, una unicornio que Duran ya conocía muy bien se acercó hasta ellos. "Ambos requieren de un poco de curación." esto lo dijo apuntando al lobo y al minotauro.

"Claro. Enseguida." dijo la unicornio mientras usaba su bastón y comenzaba a curar al par.

"Wow…" dijo Reifon. "Es extremadamente…relajante."

"Completamente de acuerdo con eso…" dijo Yagnar con una sonrisa. "Muchas gracias, curandera Lauren."

"No hay de qué." dijo Lauren, para luego mirar al desconocido. "Iré a ver a los otros heridos." y con esto se alejó hasta el numeroso grupo de ponis del refugio.

"Por Celestia…" dijo Reifon, volviendo a quedar asombrado. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¿Alguien dijo mi nombre de casualidad?"

Reifon, y luego Yagnar, quedaron congelados al escuchar una voz madura y que denotaba realeza para sus oídos. Segundos después, no pudieron procesar bien lo que estaban viendo.

"Pr… ¿Princesa Celestia?" dijo finalmente el lobo al reconocer las características de la alicornio.

"Así es." dijo ella. "Es un gusto el conocerlos. Ustedes deben ser los seres que estaban en problemas más adelante."

"Interesante dupla." dijo otra voz, dando el mismo efecto de antes a los dos guerreros. Al poder ver la fuente de dicha voz, ahora fue Yagnar el que habló.

"¿…Princesa Luna? ¿Usted también?"

"Efectivamente." dijo la Princesa de la noche mientras se ponía al lado de su hermana. "Es un placer. Como pueden ver, estamos en una situación en la que las formalidades pasan a un lado."

"Eso es cierto. Ahora mismo, debemos enfocarnos en la situación actual."

Una tercera voz, desconocida para Yagnar, pero conocida para Reifon, se hizo presente. Una unicornio muy específica se estaba acercando. Reifon no pudo evitar el decorar su cara con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Princesa Amore! ¡Se encuentra bien!"

"Tú debes ser Reifon, compañero y amigo de Duran." dijo la Princesa del Imperio. "Hemos podido saber lo que has estado haciendo en estos últimos días al conversar con los guardias del refugio." Amore se acercó más hasta el lobo, regalándole una sonrisa de cariño. "Te agradezco profundamente por toda la ayuda que tú y los demás le han brindado a aquellos refugiados que lograron escapar en ese oscuro día."

Reifon hizo una reverencia de inmediato.

"No tiene nada que agradecerme, Princesa Amore. Solo hice lo que creía correcto y necesario."

"¿Aún no llegan los demás?" preguntó Duran, llamando la atención del lobo y el minotauro.

"Deben seguir inspeccionando el área para asegurarse de que no hemos llamado la atención." dijo Celestia.

"Oh. Ahí vienen." dijo el desconocido haciendo una seña de saludo con su mano izquierda.

"¿Los demás?" se preguntó Reifon, pero tanto él como Yagnar pudieron ver la respuesta con sus propios ojos. La situación parecía un desfile para ellos. Poni tras poni iba acercándose para el deleite de ambos.

Lo que pudieron ver era algo que no todos los días es posible. Un grupo específico de seres venía acercándose, la mayoría eran ponis, pero todos denotaban un aire de grandeza y conocimiento, que los separaba incluso de los miembros de Acero Carmesí.

"Tantos…ponis…diferentes." dijo Reifon.

"¡Pero mira esa gigante!" exclamó Yagnar, como un niño entrando a una juguetería. "Y no solo ella. Puedo ver a un par de aquaponis, a un ciervo, a un ausequino, y podría seguir…" Yagnar abrió aún más sus ojos de la sorpresa, al tener cierta idea en su cabeza.

"Será posible… ¿Acaso ellos son…?"

"Así es." dijo el desconocido. "Son miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=oNhD-RxyOFw (Dragon's Crown Music - City Street Extended HD )

Luego de que llegaran los demás miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie al lugar, a Reifon y a Yagnar les explicaron lo que había pasado con la Princesa Amore desde su huida del Imperio de Cristal. El encuentro con Duran en Hoofsteps, el encuentro con Amore y Grevy al norte de Canterlot. El ataque al gremio de Acero Carmesí, que estaba ocupado por el enemigo, y la situación actual. Lo siguiente fue la presentación de los miembros de la Alianza, uno por uno. Los únicos que no se presentaron de inmediato fueron el desconocido, y un miembro específico más.

"No puedo creer…que hayan ocurrido tantas cosas." dijo Reifon, ya recuperándose de la sorpresa de antes. "Pero entonces los rumores y los dichos eran ciertos. Ustedes…la Alianza Multiespecie…han estado muy ocupados."

"No puedo hablar completamente en parte del grupo." dijo Duran. "Pero fui contratado para ser un miembro más hasta destruir al brujo Holocaust. Lo que ellos han hecho antes de que yo me uniera, es digno de contar y estar orgullosos."

"Incluso cuando nos unimos a ellos después del ataque a Canterlot, la Alianza Multiespecie ya había realizado actos de los cuales estamos completamente agradecidas." dijo Celestia.

"Desde entonces, hemos estado viajando por el objetivo de nuestra búsqueda. Ayudando a quienes lo requirieran en el proceso." dijo Luna. "No exageraría al decir que la Alianza ha sido una fuerza que ha mantenido la fe y el espíritu a los habitantes de Equestria. Mientras el brujo Holocaust arregló sus planes para esperar tras tres años y volver a sembrar el terror…la Alianza Multiespecie ha sido el contraataque que le ha dado la esperanza nuevamente a Equestria."

"Es maravilloso." dijo Yagnar. "Realmente hacen honor a su nombre y su función. Nunca había visto a una variedad de seres tan destacable como ustedes."

"Se agradece que de vez en cuando consideren el agradecernos por el esfuerzo." dijo uno de los dos miembros que aún no se han presentado, que estaba arreglando el cabello y parte de la ropa del desconocido que salvó a ambos seres.

"Aún no sabemos quiénes son ustedes dos." dijo Reifon, refiriéndose a la aracnoponi que tenía al frente, junto con el desconocido que los ayudó anteriormente.

La aracnoponi miró a ambos guerreros, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con sus cascos juntos y bajo su pecho.

"Es un placer conocerlos. Mi nombre es Meridia Araignée. Soy una aracnoponi, y la sierva del Amo Alexander."

"¿Amo Alexander?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo el lobo y el minotauro.

"¿Oh? ¿Acaso no te presentaste anteriormente Alexander?" preguntó Celestia, mientras miraba al único miembro de la Alianza que faltaba en presentarse.

"No era el momento indicado." dijo el ser con seriedad. "Llegamos en el momento justo. Un poco más y como mínimo, la vida de Reifon habría llegado a su fin."

"Estamos realmente agradecidos con la ayuda que usted y el grifo Duran nos brindaron en ese momento." dijo Yagnar con respeto, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, como la que hizo Meridia. "Muchas gracias por salvar nuestras vidas. Estoy en deuda con ustedes."

"No hay problema." dijo el ser. "Ya sabía de Reifon por lo que nos pudo contar Duran, pero realmente es una sorpresa ver a un minotauro que no sea enemigo, considerando que el que lideró la invasión al imperio es uno." Yagnar tomó especial consideración a esa última parte.

"Supongo que ahora es el momento apropiado." dijo ahora el ser, poniendo una sonrisa, y acercando su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho. Lo siguiente nuevamente sorprendió al par de guerreros. Una criatura pequeña, como la que tenía otro de los miembros de la Alianza, apareció de la nada en el hombro del ser.

"Ella es Dory. Mejor conocida para algunos como el erizo de la gratitud."

"El erizo de la gratitud…" dijo Reifon. "¿El animal que puede curar a la misma naturaleza? ¿De los rumores que se hablaban del sur de Equestria?"

"Así es. Me sorprende que sepas tanto." dijo el ser. "Y también es mi mascota."

"(Mucho gusto.)" dijo Dory mentalmente y audible para todos. Reifon y Yagnar estaban fascinados con toda la situación.

"En cuanto a mí, pues como dijeron Celestia y Mery…mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate." Alexander se acercó más a los nuevos guerreros. "Mi historia es un tanto complicada de explicar, así que solo les diré lo que importa en estos momentos." Meridia nuevamente se acercó a Alexander, poniéndose al lado de él, para dar una mejor presentación.

"Soy un campeón de Canterlot, además de ser el Estratega y líder de la Alianza Multiespecie."

Ante esto, Reifon y Yagnar no pudieron evitar el quedar boquiabiertos. Frente a ellos se encontraba el fundador de la notoria y reciente Alianza Multiespecie, que ha ayudado ya en la mitad del territorio de Equestria, derrotando a esbirros del brujo, salvando pueblos y ganando una reputación de héroes.

"El Estratega de la Alianza Multiespecie…" dijo Reifon con nerviosismo. "El cerebro tras sus estrategias de combate…está en frente de mí…"

"Sir Alexander." dijo Yagnar con una mezcla de autoridad y alegría. "Es un verdadero honor conocer a un viajero y guerrero de su calibre. Mi nombre es Yagnar."

"Y como usted ya sabe…mi nombre es Reifon." dijo el lobo, presentándose inmediatamente después de Yagnar.

"Cuando hablamos con los que estaban en el refugio, pudimos saber lo que estaban haciendo ustedes dos." dijo Alexander. "Les agradezco de corazón lo que han hecho. No podemos ir a la velocidad con la que quisiéramos, y no podemos estar en todos los lugares a la vez."

"Sir Alexander." dijo Reifon con seriedad. "Me gustaría…me gustaría unirme a la Alianza Multiespecie." Esto pilló desprevenido a los demás. "La única manera de que el Imperio vuelva a ser como antes, es sacando al enemigo y eliminando al que lo lidera en estos momentos."

"Yo también tengo deseos de unirme a la Alianza Multiespecie, si está de acuerdo." dijo Yagnar, con la misma seriedad que Reifon. "Viajé hasta Equestria por la noticia de la gran batalla de hace tres años. Si bien el brujo fue derrotado, aún había muchos remanentes y malas hierbas de su poder militar que seguían sueltos. Llegué a Equestria hace no mucho, pero me he topado con todo tipo de ladrones, bandidos y ponis corrompidos por el brujo desde entonces. He cumplido con mi deber, y he mantenido a raya a muchos de ellos."

Yagnar comenzó a sonreír, apretando su puño izquierdo con fuerza.

"Pero la otra noticia que me motivó a seguir, y a quedarme aquí, fue que con el resurgimiento del brujo, también nació un grupo excepcional de guerreros. Ustedes." Con esto varios volvieron a sorprenderse. "He caminado por varias partes de Equestria, esperando encontrarlos y poder unirme a sus fuerzas." Yagnar hizo una reverencia. "Si me aceptan, mi devoción será completa y exclusivamente hacia ustedes. Para que logren su objetivo, y derroten a Holocaust."

"Vaya..." dijo Alexander sorprendido. "Yo pensaba preguntarles a ustedes…pero veo que se me adelantaron." Reifon y Yagnar miraron con una sonrisa a Alexander, pero él se puso serio nuevamente. "Sin embargo…debo advertirles algo. Una vez que ayudemos a recuperar el Imperio de Cristal, nuestra búsqueda continuará, y tarde o temprano terminaremos enfrentando a Holocaust…cara a cara." Todos se pusieron serios con esto. Eso quería decir que Alexander ya sabía cómo serían las cosas al final. "Estaría encantado de recibirlos…pero deben saber qué es lo que haremos. Acabando aquí...seguiremos avanzando."

Reifon comenzó a sonreír, para luego mirar a Duran.

"No puedo creer que te hayas divertido todo este rato sin mí."

"Aún estás a tiempo." le dijo Duran, con una sonrisa. Reifon miró al humano con determinación en sus ojos.

"Acepto." Con esto Alexander asintió con la cabeza, para luego mirar a Yagnar.

"¿Qué decides Yagnar?"

El minotauro soltó aire de su nariz de una manera notoria, al parecer entusiasmado.

"Sir Alexander. He refinado mis técnicas de combate desde hace ya un tiempo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, mi altura es menor al promedio de mi especie, y fui despreciado por ello. Si esto me ayuda a ser más fuerte, y a ustedes a completar su objetivo…pues que así sea."

Yagnar le mostró una de sus hachas a Alexander. "Para nuestra especie…morir en batalla es el honor más grande. Servir a las Gobernantes de Equestria lo hace aún más honorable. Sir Alexander. Mis hachas y mi ser están a su servicio. Su palabra será mi comando, su decisión…absoluta."

"Una condición." dijo Alexander de inmediato. "Quiero que pienses…en vivir." Esto sorprendió a Yagnar. "No estoy despreciando tu cultura Yagnar, pero como Estratega, tengo un objetivo más importante que solo derrotar a Holocaust." Alexander se acercó a Yagnar y le puso su mano izquierda en su hombro.

"Mi objetivo principal…es que todos estemos vivos al final de todo esto, y tengamos una fiesta. Todos nosotros. En el castillo de Canterlot para celebrar nuestra victoria."

Celestia, Luna, Amore, Meridia, Shade, y prácticamente todos los miembros de la Alianza comenzaron a reír ligeramente. Reifon y Yagnar seguían estando tan asombrados como antes.

"Así es la mentalidad de Alexander." dijo Celestia.

"Nos movemos como uno." dijo Luna.

"Actuamos como uno." dijo Amore.

"Nos apoyamos el uno al otro." dijo Meridia.

"Y juntos brillamos hacia la victoria." dijo Shade.

Yagnar comenzó a reír, casi de la misma forma en la que ríe Bantos, y luego miró al humano.

"Puedo ver la razón por la que es líder, Sir Alexander. Acepto."

Alexader miró hacia uno de sus lados, específicamente el lado en donde a lo lejos estaban las murallas del Imperio. Su expresión más seria que nunca. Finalmente volvió a mirar al lobo y al minotauro.

"Tenemos mucho de qué hablar antes de comenzar todo." Alexander volvió a sonreírles con mucha confianza. "De momento…bienvenidos a la manada."

 **[NDA:**

 **¡Sorpresa! Los usuarios ganadores de la propuesta fueron KRT215 y Skyknife.**  
 **¡Así es! ¡Ganadores!**

 **Fueron dos los OCs que lograron entrar a la historia. Reifon fue la propuesta de KRT215, mientras que Yagnar fue la propuesta de Skyknife. Ambos lograron mandarme datos de sus personajes, y sus características, historia y forma de ser, fueron a mi parecer las más creativas. No podía incluir a uno y dejar al otro fuera. Simplemente no podía.**

 **KRT, Sky. Espero que la forma en la que escribí y describí a sus personajes en su debut haya sido de su agrado, y no será solo en este capítulo en donde ellos tengan acción. Agradezco a los que participaron de esta pequeña idea mía. Fue muy interesante el leer los demás OCs, y me apena tener que elegir y dejar a otros fuera, pero tampoco puedo hacer que la Alianza sea taaaaaan grande :3**

 **Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia, del mismo modo en que yo me divierto recreando las escenas en mi mente para luego plasmarlas lo mejor que puedo en la escritura.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!]**


	55. LV: Reconquista

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla. Ha pasado un rato. ¿Eh? Todos tienen su agenda y su vida, lo sé. Este fic continua su curso, y Felltale está en el mismo proceso. No lo duden ni por un segundo. Agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia en este tiempo. De verdad. Es muy alentador ver que hay muchas personas interesadas en el fic, y que se diviertan o que les haga volar la imaginación. Como siempre, si hay algún error ortográfico, intentaré arreglarlo a la brevedad, y estaría agradecido si me avisan de una zona específica que requiera corrección. También les invito a que tras leer el capítulo, dejen su Review con su opinión/crítica, que se aprecia mucho.**

 **¿Saben? Es interesante como ahora la cantidad de personajes manejables aquí ha aumentado con el tiempo. Es un proceso muy interesante y divertido el ver como durante el viaje se han unido seres con diferentes aspiraciones y metas, pero es más alentador el tener todas las posibilidades con dichos personajes. En mi cabeza todo se mueve tal como un episodio de MLP al escribir esto. Espero que ustedes también puedan disfrutar la lectura, así como yo disfruto el crear esta historia.**

 **¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo!]**

 **Capítulo LV: Reconquista.**

"Tú eres el siguiente."

Un guardia con armadura oscura empujó a otro guardia que tenía una armadura del Imperio de Cristal. "Veamos cuanto duras."

Otro guardia vino y le dio una lanza. "Vas a necesitar eso. Créeme."

El guardia del Imperio siguió avanzando en el oscuro pasillo, mientras los otros dos guardias hablaban entre sí.

"Pobre tipo…"

"No podemos cuestionar las órdenes superiores, así que…"

Finalmente llegó hasta una especie de reja, que comenzó a abrirse lentamente, revelando del otro lado lo que parecía ser un salón del castillo.

El guardia avanzó lentamente hasta el lugar, y notó que habían muchos guardias más alrededor, pero en posiciones estacionarias.

"Bienvenido. Guardia del Imperio."

Una voz fuerte y poderosa saludó al guardia, que reaccionó de inmediato para buscar quién le estaba hablando. Al encontrar la fuente de la voz, su cuerpo entero reaccionó y le recordó nuevamente la tensa situación en la que se encontraba.

"No eres ni el primero ni el último que veré hoy, así que seré breve."

Ante el guardia se encontraba ante una figura grande, imponente, y por la apariencia…feral.

"Es una pequeña costumbre que he tenido últimamente. Sin tener mucho que hacer más que cuidar este territorio, decidí que cada cierto tiempo en cada día, un guardia de los tantos prisioneros que tenemos vendría a luchar contra mí."

"¿Piensas tener placer humillándome bestia?" preguntó el guardia.

"Solo si tu desempeño es mediocre como los otros." respondió la figura. El guardia solo entendía que frente a él había un minotauro de color café, que tenía una armadura diferente a la de los otros soldados, y que por su altura y musculatura, era como un suicidio el enfrentarlo.

"Los guardias no intentarán nada, aunque no será necesario que intervengan." dijo el minotauro. "Tú y yo. Uno contra uno. Hasta que uno de los dos caiga. Permanentemente."

"¿Qué planeas hacer con los demás prisioneros?" preguntó el guardia nervioso.

"Si aceptas luchar, te lo diré." le respondió el minotauro, levantando su arma: Un hacha, ideal para su tamaño.

"…Muy bien. Acepto." dijo el unicornio. "Pero recuerda mis palabras, sirviente del brujo. Vas a caer. Tarde o temprano."

"Ya estoy informado de la campaña militar de las Princesas de Equestria." respondió el minotauro. "Y de esa 'Alianza Multiespecie'…" el minotauro comenzó a sonreír. "Siempre se puede conseguir la información que quieres por medio de la tortura, es un hecho. Además…no puedo estar más alegre de que en algún momento llegarán. Desde hace varios días que espero su llegada." El minotauro comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el guardia del Imperio. "En cuanto a tu pregunta…los sementales y soldados restantes tendrán la posibilidad de unirse a al futuro reinado de Lord Holocaust. Si no aceptan, morirán. Las yeguas en cambio…serán un buen sustento para aliviar el estrés de mis tropas."

Al decir esto, los guardias alrededor del lugar comenzaron a reír de manera placentera. Al guardia del Imperio naturalmente no le gustó para nada lo que escuchó.

"Por supuesto…eso será solo posible en el momento en que acabemos con toda amenaza hacia mi Lord. Así que será mejor que les brindes tus plegarias a las Princesas para que hagan un buen trabajo, pero ahora… lo que tienes que hacer es enfocarte en mantenerte con vida."

El guardia del Imperio apretó sus dientes, mientras se preparaba para el combate con su lanza, y adoptando una posición defensiva.

"Si tú no vienes por mí… ¡Yo iré por ti!" dijo el minotauro, comenzando a correr.

.

.

.

.

"Soldados."

"Diga capitán."

"Mantengan sus puestos de vigilancia en la ciudad, y aumenten la vigilancia en los bordes."

"Entendido."

El minotauro estaba en el otro extremo del salón, al frente de la puerta, listo para salir mientras les daba instrucciones a sus soldados.

"Excelente muestra de poder, capitán." dijo uno de los soldados.

"Hmph. No merece mención." dijo el minotauro sin ánimos. "Dos veces. Dos veces moví mis brazos antes de que el duelo acabara. Patético."

"¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo…y la pata?" El soldado que hizo la pregunta, miró en dirección al soldado del Imperio que yacía sin vida en el suelo. Un charco de sangre decorando el espacio alrededor de este, varios cortes en su piel, la armadura casi destruida, y finalmente una parte de su pata delantera izquierda alejada unos cuantos metros del cuerpo.

"Tomen el cuerpo y láncenlo en algún punto de la ciudad. No me importa." dijo el minotauro. "No merece el respeto de un buen entierro y descanso. Limpien también la sangre."

"Como diga." dijeron los soldados al mismo tiempo, y comenzaron a cumplir las órdenes.

El minotauro salió de la habitación, aún con su armadura puesta y su arma en sus manos.

"…" el minotauro parecía estar pensando en algo.

"Capitán." preguntó un soldado que vigilaba el pasillo, y comenzó a seguirlo. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Pronto entraremos en combate." dijo el minotauro. "Avisen a toda la infantería que estén alertas y que continúen sus vigilancias como corresponde."

"¿Capitán?" preguntó el soldado. "¿Por qué cree que entraremos en combate otra vez?"

El minotauro en la mano en donde no tenía su arma, tenía dos cristales, de color azul y rojo. El azul estaba iluminado por una luz que al parecer estaba hecha de magia. El rojo…ya no.

"Diog está muerto. Al parecer cayó en batalla."

"¡¿D-Diog?!" el soldado se sorprendió de inmediato. "¡¿Su compañero y segundo al mando?!"

"El muy idiota debió haberse confiado de más en una pelea, y no uso su cerebro como se debe." dijo el minotauro con los ojos cerrados. "Está muerto desde ayer. Lo más probable es que las Princesas estén en el territorio del gremio Carmesí."

"…Entendido capitán." dijo el soldado alejándose rápidamente.

El minotauro entonces comenzó a sonreír nuevamente, al parecer con más alegría que antes.

"No puedo esperar a conocer al que acabó con ese terco de Chivalry."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=Jy_JSWKzshI (Pray to the Dark - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

Ya era de noche. Luna había traído la oscuridad y las estrellas una vez más a Equestria, y a diferencia de las otras veces, la Alianza Multiespecie ahora contaba con una cantidad inesperada de aliados y unidades para su siguiente movimiento.

Durante el día los miembros de la Alianza se dividieron trabajos para ayudar a aquellos ponis del refugio que lo necesitaran. Lauren, Cré y Amore estuvieron ayudando a los enfermos y heridos la mayor parte del tiempo. Meridia, Bridia y Wonder Shine se encargaron de entretener y hacer reír a los pequeños con sus características, para hacerles olvidar temporalmente el mal momento por el que están pasando. Gran parte de los demás miembros se dedicó a entrenar y aconsejar a los soldados tanto del Imperio como los de Acero Carmesí, en sus propias áreas. También la Alianza le brindó los amuletos a todos aquellos que no lo tuvieran, para asegurar una lucha sin desventajas cuando tengan que actuar.

Ahora en la noche…soldados del Imperio, de Acero Carmesí, y miembros de la Alianza junto con algunos refugiados, compartían y charlaban ya después de haber comido el último plato del día.

Alexander con Dory en su hombro durmiendo, Warm Shade con Nich en su lomo durmiendo, las tres Princesas y Fimbul el Carmesí, estaban alrededor de una fogata, algo apartados de los demás.

"Realmente es inusual tener esta vista." dijo Fimbul mientras observaba a sus camaradas, que estaban compartiendo historias y riendo con otros ponis. "Nuestro trabajo hace que a veces nuestra personalidad no sea tan festiva. Sin embargo ustedes…" dijo mientras miraba a Alexander. "Tienen una actitud muy particular. Cuando viajamos con ustedes hasta aquí, nos extrañó mucho que fueran tan…amigables."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Alexander. "¿Tan extraño es ver una sonrisa hoy en día?"

"En un soldado, pues claro." dijo Fimbul. "Con lo que ha hecho el brujo en estos últimos años, es un tanto difícil disfrutar completamente del día a día, sobre todo sabiendo que esto aún no termina."

"Bueno…" Alexander se estiró por un segundo. "No somos soldados. Somos un grupo de seres con un objetivo en común. Eso no nos impide tener momentos como este." ahora fue Alexander el que miró a todos los ponis del lugar. "Cosas como está me dan fuerzas para seguir avanzando."

"Es una vista agradable, sí." dijo Luna. "Y una vez que Holocaust caiga, podremos estar plenamente alegres y con motivos para celebrar."

"Pero primero hay que ayudar a los ponis del Imperio de Cristal." dijo Celestia. "Tenemos un día importante mañana."

"Quiero estar ahí, cuando encontremos al responsable de la invasión de mi territorio." dijo Amore. "Sé perfectamente que la razón no será una opción para él, y estoy lista para hacer lo que sea necesario."

"Todos estaremos listos." dijo Shade para agregar. "Cambiaremos las cosas mañana. Juntos."

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y se acomodaron para seguir descansando. Alexander recordó un detalle en la batalla que tuvieron en las montañas, y decidió sacarse la duda.

"Fimbul. Tengo una pregunta."

"Dime." respondió el semental.

"¿Por qué Duran tiene alas hechas de coelum? ¿Y cómo es que puede moverse perfectamente?"

Fimbul comenzó a reír ligeramente, para luego mirar al humano.

"Era un poco obvio, con todo el brillo que brindan esas cosas…muy bien. Intentaré resumirlo para dar solo la información necesaria. A Duran no le gusta mucho hablar del tema."

Alexander asintió con la cabeza, pero las Princesas y Warm Shade estaban interesados también.

"Antes de la gran batalla de hace tres años…muchos seguidores del brujo constantemente atacaban diferentes puntos de Equestria. Duran era un viajero que venía de otras tierras, pero nunca me contó de donde exactamente. Para resumir las cosas…Duran estaba entrenado en combate, pero no al nivel que tiene ahora. Durante uno de los tantos ataques…fue herido en combate, capturado…y sus alas fueron cortadas en un acto de humillación."

Alexander abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. Las Princesas también demostraron una clara preocupación en sus caras. Shade estaba atento a la historia, con una expresión seria en todo momento.

"Eso fue lo único que me dijo cuando llegó a las puertas del gremio, días después de que la gran batalla hubiera terminado en la victoria de Equestria. Asumo que cuando los refuerzos llegaron al lugar, le atendieron sus heridas, pero sin poder hacer algo respecto a sus alas." Fimbul miró un punto en específico en donde Duran estaba hablando con soldados y compañeros del gremio, incluyendo a Reifon. "Venía con muchas vendas, pero con las condiciones para caminar a gusto. Cuando le pregunté la razón de querer unirse, lo que me dijo me llamó la atención. Fue preciso y certero…"

" _Porque soy débil, y necesito ser fuerte para evitar desastres como el anterior."_

"No podía negarme. El fuego prácticamente se veía en sus ojos. Decidí darle una oportunidad. Una que en un principio pensé que haría que reconsiderara su decisión de unirse." Fimbul miró a Alexander. "Le dije que podía hacer algo respecto a su alas perdidas. Le advertí que sería doloroso, ya que era un proceso mágico que involucraría partes del interior de su cuerpo. Sin dudar ni un solo segundo, aceptó, y uno de los magos más experimentados del gremio le implantó esas alas hechas de coelum que le hicimos. También pasó por un proceso mágico para que las alas le funcionen como lo hacen el día de hoy. Tal como dije antes, el proceso fue doloroso, y aquellos que pudimos ver el proceso de implantación, lo pudimos notar."

Alexander ahora estaba entendiendo porque Duran es tan calmado, sobre todo en las situaciones en donde puede salir herido.

El ya conoce lo que es el dolor, y ya puede manipular sus reacciones.

"El resto de los tres años, hasta este momento, se resumen en entrenamiento. Entrenamiento, trabajos, y experiencia. Eso hizo a Duran lo que es hoy en día…mi mejor guerrero."

"Tal parece que Duran tiene mucha más experiencia que nosotros." dijo Shade.

"No le he dado el crédito suficiente." dijo Alexander. "No me extraña ahora que sea tan experto a la hora de combatir."

"Disculpe, Princesa Amore…"

Una voz familiar llamó la atención del grupo. Yagnar, el minotauro y uno de los miembros más recientes de la Alianza, se había acercado a ellos.

"¿Ocurre algo Yagnar?" preguntó Alexander.

"Pareces algo nervioso. ¿Hay algún problema?" dijo la Princesa Amore.

"Necesito que me responda algo, si no le molesta." dijo Yagnar. "Los guardias del Imperio me dijeron que el que organizó el ataque, y que era el aparente líder…era un minotauro de color café, y muy alto."

"Así es." dijo la Princesa del Imperio.

"Ese minotauro… ¿Usaba un hacha con un diseño extraño?"

Con esto Amore volvió a sorprenderse.

"Si…tanto Grevy como yo logramos ver que su arma parecía ser un hacha, con un diseño muy extraño."

Yagnar soltó un suspiro, claramente de preocupación. "No puede ser…"

"¿Yagnar?" preguntó Alexander. "¿Acaso…conoces al minotauro?" todos prestaron atención.

"No estoy seguro aún, Sir Alexander." dijo Yagnar. "En el pasado, durante mis viajes…enfrenté a un minotauro muy grande, más que la mayoría de mi especie, y usaba esa misma arma…pero no sé si sea él, sobre todo por cierto detalle."

"¿Y cuál es?" preguntó Luna.

"Que está muerto. Yo lo maté." Con esa respuesta, Alexander inmediatamente pensó en una posibilidad.

"Pues sigue siendo posible." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención del minotauro. "Después de todo…Holocaust es un usuario de magia negra que conoce la necromancia, para traer a los muertos una vez más."

"…Si resulta ser él…tendremos que tener cuidado." dijo Yagnar. "Casi pierdo la vida en el momento en que lo enfrenté. Es un buen luchador. Temible si tomamos en cuenta su fuerza y su altura."

"Quien sea el responsable del ataque al Imperio…" dijo Celestia, con una expresión total de seriedad. "Caerá mañana."

BGM –OFF-

El resto de la noche fue un descanso para todo el mundo, considerando lo que había que hacer el día siguiente. Se decidió entre todos que los refugiados durmieran en el subterráneo de su respectivo refugio, mientras que los miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie, de Acero Carmesí, y los guardias del Imperio durmieran en carpas alrededor de la entrada, para no llamar la atención y mantenerse ocultos al mismo tiempo que brindaban vigilancia. Muchos decidieron acampar estando cerca de Wonder Shine. Al parecer encontraban una especie de aspecto sagrado en estar cerca de ella.

Alexander, al igual que los demás miembros de la Alianza ya estaba en su carpa, pero aún no estaba durmiendo. Dory ya estaba dormida desde mucho antes, y mientras el humano seguía pensando algo en posición india, Meridia estaba atrás de él, organizando su ropa. Luego ella decidió acercarse más y darle un suave abrazo desde atrás.

"Hacía tiempo que no hacía esto. Espero que no te moleste." dijo con ánimos la aracnoponi, pero luego notó que Alexander seguía pensativo. "¿Qué pasa Alex?"

"Lo siento Mery." dijo Alexander reaccionando. "Estaba pensando en…bueno, mañana."

Meridia cerró los ojos mientras sonreía. Luego dejó de abrazar a Alexander, y se puso al frente de él, sentándose para estar más o menos a su altura.

"He estado contigo el tiempo suficiente para saber que esto pasaría." dijo Meridia con un tono gentil. "Es normal que estés nervioso."

"Sé perfectamente que no tiene sentido el preocuparse una y otra vez de esta manera, pero…" Alexander soltó un suspiro y miró el techo de su carpa. "Esto no será como las otras veces."

"No es por molestarte Alex…" dijo Meridia que seguía sonriendo. "Pero hemos recuperado el castillo de Canterlot, varias ciudades, y zonas naturales. Creo que eso habla muy bien de nosotros como grupo."

"Pero el Imperio de Cristal es demasiado extenso para nosotros." dijo Alexander. "Tenemos mucha suerte de tener con nosotros al gremio de Acero Carmesí, además de los guardias del Imperio que lograron escapar de la invasión."

"Recuerdo que querías salvar a los miembros de Acero Carmesí." dijo Meridia. "Consideraste en todo momento el que aún podían estar vivos. Logramos rescatarlos y ahora tenemos su ayuda. Eso fue algo que como Estratega planeaste. Ya sabías que estaríamos en una desventaja, y buscaste solucionar ese problema."

"…" Alexander iba a decir algo, pero Meridia tenía razón en ese punto.

"Sabes que todos estaremos dando lo mejor mañana. Tenemos a un líder que inspira confianza y que sabe lo que hace." dijo lo último mientras se levantaba para moverse con cuidado hasta el punto en donde Alexander se acostaría.

"Pase lo que pase…estaremos contigo, pero eso ya lo sabes."

Alexander soltó otro suspiro, pero esta vez miró a Meridia con una ligera sonrisa.

"De verdad no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre encuentras la forma de subirme los ánimos Mery."

Meridia comenzó a reír poniendo uno de sus cascos delanteros al lado de su boca. "No sería una buena sierva si no puedo ayudar a mi Amo con sus problemas. ¿Verdad?" luego Meridia se sentó en el lugar en donde estaba, y con sus cascos delanteros comenzó a golpear levemente el suelo.

"Ahora es tiempo de que duermas. Y no hay lugar más cómodo que en mi pecho."

"Pareces muy segura de eso último." dijo Alexander mientras reía ligeramente y se acercaba a Meridia.

"No he escuchado quejas tuyas." le dijo Meridia guiñándole los ojos del lado izquierdo.

"Tampoco he dicho que mentías." dijo Alexander mientras se acomodaba para dormir, posando su espalda, cuello y cabeza en la parte delantera y pecho de Meridia.

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el Estratega de Equestria." dijo Meridia comenzando a reír, y abrazando a su Amo.

"Buenas noches Alex."

"Buenas noches Mery." dijo Alexander. "…Y gracias. Por estar aquí."

"No estaría aquí de no ser por ti, tontín." respondió la aracnoponi. "Y no planeo alejarme. Eso te lo aseguro."

Mientras Alexander y Meridia comenzaban a dormir, en un lugar un poco alejado de las carpas, había alguien que aún no estaba durmiendo, y miraba en dirección al Imperio.

"Veo que alguien no puede dormir."

Bridia, la ilusionista de la Alianza se acercó lentamente hasta el sujeto, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

"Deberías descansar. Necesitas estar en óptimas condiciones para mañana, Reifon."

Reifon se dio vuelta para ver a Bridia, y el también comenzó a sonreír.

"Heh. Lo siento, es solo que no puedo dormir del todo bien si no estoy en un lugar tranquilo."

"¿Cómo la sombra de un árbol?" dijo Bridia llegando hasta estar al frente del lobo. ¿En plena noche?"

"No sería la primera vez." le dijo Reifon con mucha confianza. "No quiero molestar a los demás con este pequeño capricho mío, sobre todo a Sir Alexander y a las Princesas."

"Puedes venir a mi carpa si quieres." le dijo la ilusionista con la misma sonrisa que ha cautivado a algunos. Reifon fue pillado un tanto desprevenido por la oferta, pero se mantuvo tranquilo. "Es la más alejada de todas, y te aseguro que dormirás tranquilo."

"Mmmm… ¿Ofreciendo tu lugar para dormir a un ser que conoces ese mismo día?" dijo Reifon en un tono neutral. "Hay maneras un poco más sutiles para querer hablar algo en privado, Bridia."

La ilusionista se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero luego comenzó a reír ligeramente.

"No pensé que fuera tan obvia mi intención." dijo ella.

"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa." dijo Reifon. "Esto no se lo he dicho a los demás, pero puedo interpretar muchas cosas tan solo observando los movimientos de alguien, y también por su olor. Incluso puedo saber si están mintiendo."

Ante esto, Bridia pensó un poco antes de formular su siguiente pregunta.

"Entonces…ya sabes que…"

"¿Qué tienes el mismo olor característico que las criaturas que están cerca del Imperio de Cristal? Si." dijo Reifon con una sonrisa triunfante.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿No intentarás atacarme?" preguntó Bridia, nuevamente sorprendida.

"Sir Alexander ya habría hecho algo al respecto si fueras peligrosa." dijo Reifon. "Pero si no te molesta, me gustaría saber la razón de tu ilusión con tu apariencia."

"Creo que no tiene sentido esconderlo de ti." dijo Bridia, mientras comenzaba a cambiar de forma frente al lobo, pasando a tener su forma bípeda y original.

Para sorpresa de Bridia, Reifon se veía algo sorprendido.

"Pensé que no tendrías reacción. Después de todo ya has visto a mi especie."

"Bueno…" dijo Reifon, observando bien a Bridia. "Es solo que los otros de tu especie eran solo de un color. Tú tienes parte de tu cuerpo y de tu pelaje de un color rojo. Realmente se ve bien con el brillo de la luna."

"No ganarás nada halagándome." dijo Bridia mientras reía ligeramente. Luego ella se puso al lado del lobo, con una expresión seria.

"Cuando fuiste afectado la primera vez por una ilusión… ¿No pensaste en atacar a uno de los míos?"

Reifon comenzó a mirar la luna.

"Pensaba defenderme…pero cuando pude ver a la criatura, algo me detuvo." Reifon luego miró a Bridia, con la misma seriedad con la que ella estaba mirándolo a él. "Su expresión carecía de emoción alguna. Incluso sus ojos se veían sin vida. Además sus movimientos eran lentos…y simples. Era como ver a una marioneta. También noté el collar, pero no quise tocarlo por miedo a que provocara alguna reacción inesperada en la criatura."

Reifon volvió a mirar la Luna, con una sonrisa.

"Cuando aprendí la técnica para evadir las ilusiones, mi trabajo recolectando alimento para los refugiados se hizo mucho más fácil. Tal vez derrotando a los que están ahora en el Imperio de Cristal sea la clave para liberar a tus hermanos de su control."

Reifon entonces sintió algo en su espalda. De hecho lo sintió en gran parte de su zona trasera. La respuesta se hizo más clara cuando vio los brazos y garras de Bridia abrazándolo desde atrás.

"¿B-Bridia?"

"Gracias."

La respuesta de la ilusionista fue suficiente para hacerle entender a Reifon la razón del abrazo.

"No sabía si llegaría a tiempo para salvar a mis hermanos de especie. Podrías perfectamente haber herido a cada uno de ellos cuando te impedían el paso…pero no lo hiciste."

"Esos ojos vacíos...parecía que intentaban decir algo. Lo más probable es que en el interior estén pidiendo ayuda. Si hay algo que nunca he hecho en mi vida…es negarme a ayudar a alguien."

"Gracias por no dañarlos…por no matarlos."

"Mañana haremos que vuelvan a ser como antes. Lo prometo."

"… ¿Haciéndole una promesa importante a alguien que conociste solamente hoy?" dijo en un tono burlesco Bridia.

"¡Es algo importante!" dijo Reifon un poco enojado.

Fue en ese momento que el lobo sintió algo cálido en su mejilla izquierda por un par de segundos.

"Lo es." dijo Bridia con suavidad. Luego se alejó mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Reifon. "Ahora ven a mi carpa. Debes dormir para así estar en óptimas condiciones para mañana, y no quiero quejas."

Reifon todavía estaba confundido con lo que pasó, así que fue fácil para Bridia el llevárselo.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué fue eso de hace un segundo?" dijo Reifon mientras era guiado por Bridia.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente había amanecido. Era muy temprano, y Celestia solo hace poco había levantado el sol. Todo el mundo estaba reunido en el exterior, y lo único que impedía el comenzar a charlar sobre el plan de acción, era el hecho de que estaban esperando a que Shade y Cré volvieran, para saber cómo están las cosas en el Imperio.

"Pero…las criaturas que provocan las ilusiones…" comenzó a decir Grevy. "¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no los notarán?"

"Por una razón muy simple." dijo Alexander, que seguía mirando en dirección al lugar de su próximo objetivo, y con Dory en su hombro derecho. "Por más que puedan provocar ilusiones, su rango de altura es tan limitado como el de cualquier ser sin alas. Volando lo suficientemente alto, pasaran desapercibidos."

"Siempre han podido cumplir con la exploración antes de comenzar." dijo Celestia. "He confiado en ambos desde el principio."

"Debo admitir que la habilidad de Warm Shade fue…inesperada." dijo Reifon.

"Un cambiaformas. Con el uso correcto, puede ser un buen elemento a favor." dijo Yagnar.

Finalmente ambos exploradores llegaron. Alexander notó de inmediato que sus expresiones, a diferencia de las otras veces…eran muy serias.

"¿Pudieron entrar al interior?" preguntó Luna mientras los demás estaban atentos a la respuesta.

"Solamente pudimos ver el borde del interior del Imperio." dijo Cré. Warm Shade cambió a su forma original. Por un momento miró a Alex, y luego cerró los ojos, meditando por unos segundos el hecho de que tenía que informar lo que vieron.

"No hemos visto ningún enemigo en las zonas neutrales y cercanas al Imperio. En el interior hay soldados repartidos en todo el lugar…" Shade suspiró, y su expresión cambió a una de tristeza.

"Vimos…vimos algunos guardias del Imperio, y ponis comunes…en el suelo. Sin moverse."

Celestia, Luna y Amore cerraron sus ojos y sus expresiones se hicieron aún más serias de lo que ya estaban.

"… ¿En un lugar específico?" preguntó Celestia.

"No. En varios lugares." dijo Shade. "Simplemente…están ahí. No hay un patrón específico. Estaban en diferentes puntos de los que alcanzamos a revisar. Algunos de ellos…" Warm Shade se molestó. "Les faltaban algunas de sus patas."

Alexander con su mano derecha golpeó con fuerza un árbol que tenía cerca, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Dory de inmediato comenzó a curar las pequeñas heridas que su dueño se hizo con dicho golpe. Esto naturalmente pilló a todos desprevenidos.

"…Además de eso…lo único destacable es la cantidad de soldados enemigos. Definitivamente son muchos más que los que habían en el gremio de Acero Carmesí."

"Muy bien." dijo Fimbul el Carmesí. "No es lo más alentador que he podido escuchar, pero mientras antes actuemos, mejor."

"Alto."

La voz de Alexander hizo que todos reaccionaran. Alexander caminó hasta llegar al punto en donde Shade y los demás estaban.

"Quiero decir algo antes de comenzar."

Alexander avanzó hasta llegar a donde estaban reunidos prácticamente todos los soldados del Imperio que cuidaban el refugio, y los mercenarios de Acero Carmesí.

"¿Hay algún poni entre todos ustedes que no quiera hacer esto y prefiere quedarse aquí hasta nuevo aviso?"

La pregunta pilló a todos desprevenidos, incluso a los miembros de la Alianza.

"Sir Alexander." dijo de inmediato Fimbul con un tono autoritario. "Qué signif-" Fimbul detuvo su voz al ver la pata delantera extendida de Meridia bloqueando su camino. Lo único que hizo la aracnoponi aparte de eso, fue mirar a Fimbul con una sonrisa, y luego girar su cabeza de un lado a otro, dándole a entender que es mejor que no interfiera.

"¿Sir Alexander?"

"¿Por qué pregunta eso específicamente ahora?"

"No vamos a dudar ahora que vamos a contraatacar."

"No podemos. No ahora."

"¿Acaso duda de nosotros?"

Las respuestas que recibía Alexander de los soldados eran variadas. Celestia y Luna, además de los demás miembros de la Alianza, vieron que Alexander seguía firme en su lugar.

"Me gustaría que todos ustedes sepan algo." dijo Alexander sin cambiar su expresión seria. Su tono era uno autoritario y decidido. "La razón por la que les pregunto esto…es porque yo no soy un soldado."

Los mercenarios y los guardias detuvieron sus respuestas y murmullos, al escuchar la particular razón.

"Miren…Yo no pienso como un soldado, y no actúo como uno." dijo mientras lentamente miraba a todos los que tenía al frente. "Un capitán o algún superior seguramente les diría algo heroico e inspirador como..." Alexander cambió ligeramente su voz. "¡Soldados! ¡El día de hoy forjaremos un nuevo hito en la historia! ¡El sacrificio de hoy no será en vano, pues será el puente hacia nuestra ansiada meta! ¡Recuerden eso al entrar al campo de batalla! ¡Estén orgullosos de su posición y su esfuerzo, pues no será desperdiciado!" Yagnar y varios miembros encontraron esas palabras de por sí muy inspiradoras.

Alexander súbitamente cambió tanto el tono de su voz, como su expresión a la normalidad. "Yo no hago eso, y jamás lo haré. Todo lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora lo hemos hecho pensando en la seguridad de todos, incluyendo la nuestra."

Los soldados y los mercenarios tenían expresiones de sorpresa.

"Sea cual sea la estrategia que usemos…quiero dejar en claro dos cosas. Dos principios importantes para mí." Alexander usando su mano izquierda levantó el dedo índice. "Si ustedes confían en mí, yo confiaré en ustedes con todo mi ser a la hora de actuar." Alexander ahora levantó su dedo medio. "No quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie…piense que su vida no es valiosa. Confiaré en su juicio cuando estemos en nuestras posiciones, pero por favor…no hagan algún estúpido acto heroico de sacrificarse por el progreso de la misión o algo por el estilo. Soy un Estratega. Mi trabajo es buscar una forma de lograr la misión con la menor cantidad de muertes posibles…pero lo que he dicho no lo digo por mi posición…lo digo porque así es como hago las cosas."

Todos quedaron en silencio por varios segundos. Fimbul, Amore, Reifon y Yagnar quedaron levemente boquiabiertos.

"No hace falta decir que espero que todos ustedes tomen en serio las palabras de Alexander." dijo Celestia, llamando la atención de todos.

"Créannos…cuando decimos que Alexander tiene todo el derecho a exigir lo que acaba de decir." agregó Luna.

"Una vez más me impresiona… _sempai._ " dijo Nakama.

"Ya estando un poco con ustedes…no me sorprende en lo absoluto." dijo Duran con una sonrisa.

"Ahora ESE es el Alexander que conozco desde el comienzo." dijo Warm Shade, mientras que Nich comenzó a realizar su característica sonrisa burlesca.

Los demás miembros de la Alianza también comentaron respecto al pequeño discurso de su líder.

"Ya puedo ver a fondo los motivos de que él sea el estratega." dijo Fimbul.

"Debo admitir que estoy tan sorprendida como tú." dijo Amore con una sonrisa.

"Eso fue…wow." dijo Reifon, sin salir de su asombro.

"He conocido muchos seres distintos…" dijo Yagnar. "Todos con diferentes formas de pensar a la hora de actuar. Ninguno de ellos llega a ser ni la mitad de lo que es Sir Alexander. Puedo asegurar eso incluso con el poco tiempo que lo conozco…y con esto."

"Preguntaré una vez más. ¿Algún poni quiere desistir de la misión y esperar hasta nuevo aviso aquí?"

"…" La mayoría se quedó en silencio, y negaron con su cabeza.

"Muy bien…" dijo Alexander, comenzando a sonreír.

Alexander se acercó a sus compañeros y conocidos. "Lamento eso, pero tenía que sacármelo de mi mente."

"(No me sorprende que hayas dicho todo eso.)" le dijo Dory.

(Cada vez tienes un mayor control de la situación-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(Gracias chicos.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente.

Las Princesas y los demás asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Alexander cerraba los ojos y con su mano izquierda tocaba su capa.

"¿Alexander?" dijo Luna con curiosidad. "¿Qué haces?"

"Llamando a una amiga muy importante." fue la respuesta de Alexander.

"(Galaxia… ¿Puedes oírme?)"

"…"

"…"

 ***Sí. Puedo oírte***

La voz de Galaxia tranquilizó a algunos y sorprendió a otros, principalmente a los soldados del Imperio y a los miembros de Acero Carmesí.

"¿Siguen bien las cosas en Canterlot?" preguntó Alexander.

 ***De momento la situación sigue siendo óptima. No ha habido reportes de ataques en toda la zona sur de Equestria***

"Entonces nuestro trabajo ha dado sus frutos." dijo Alexander satisfecho.

Al oír que era la Reina Galaxia la que hablaba, todo el mundo exceptuando a la Alianza y las tres Princesas hicieron una reverencia, aun cuando físicamente ella no estaba allí.

"Lamento molestarte ahora…pero me gustaría que escucharas nuestra reunión…ya que dentro de poco comenzaremos nuestro plan para retomar el Imperio de Cristal."

 ***Entiendo*** fue la respuesta de la Reina. ***Gracias por considerarme para esto Alexander***

"No hay problema." dijo Alexander para mirar a su equipo. "Hora de trabajar."

BGM: watch?v=q1hxqLJ4bpE (Resolve (Dark) - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

"Primero debemos ver que hacemos respecto a los seres que provocan ilusiones." dijo el humano. "Si tenemos que avanzar, tendremos que pasar por ellos."

"Sir Alexander." dijo Reifon acercándose. "Tengo información respecto a las criaturas."

"Tienes la palabra Reifon."

"Todas las criaturas están esparcidas alrededor de la zonas neutrales del Imperio de Cristal. La primera vez que me topé con ellos tuve más de un problema, pero cuando uno puede afrontar el hecho de que lo que hacen es solo una ilusión…el problema se acaba."

"¿Hubo algún tipo de daño que recibiste la primera vez que te topaste con uno de ellos?" preguntó Alexander.

"No." dijo Reifon. "Pero la ilusión fue suficiente para desequilibrarme y dejarme algo paranoico por un momento."

"Es un principio fundamental de las ilusiones." dijo Bridia con seriedad. "Una vez que la mente de alguien reconoce una ilusión, ésta ya no le afectará más. El problema es hacer creer a la mente de uno mismo sobre esto."

"También puedo asegurar que además de las ilusiones…no hacen nada más."

"¿Ni siquiera moverse o perseguir a un intruso?" preguntó Fimbul.

"No." respondió Reifon. "Lo único que hacen es quedarse en sus posiciones y generar ilusiones a los intrusos cercanos. He podido pasar incluso al lado de ellos sin recibir algún tipo de daño."

"Eso quiere decir que tienen la única orden de alejar intrusos." dijo Alexander pensativo.

"Alexander. Déjame a las criaturas a mí." dijo Bridia con autoridad. "Otro principio fundamental en las ilusiones, es que una ilusión es susceptible al efecto de otra. Si me baso en lo que dijo Reifon, las criaturas por instinto crearan una ilusión ante cualquier intruso. Será pan comido."

"Tenemos que asegurarnos de que ninguna de las criaturas interrumpa nuestro plan." dijo Alexander. "Necesitaremos que tengas compañía para que te encargues de las criaturas por todo el borde del Imperio."

"Un grupo de nosotros la acompañará." dijo un soldado del Imperio que estaba cerca. "Haremos solo lo que ella diga, sin cuestionarla." Bridia miró a los soldados con una sonrisa tierna, y asintió con la cabeza, dando las gracias.

 ***Entonces dejaremos el asunto en tus cascos, Bridia*** dijo Galaxia con un tono casi autoritario, pero a la vez tranquilo.

"Así será, mi Reina." respondió la ilusionista.

"Cuento con ustedes." dijo Alexander mirando a los guardias, para luego enfocarse en la Reina. "Galaxia. ¿Tienes alguna manera de mostrarnos alguna especie de mapa del Imperio?"

 ***Por supuesto*** dijo Galaxia. La capa de Alexander comenzó a brillar con los colores que tiene, y un pequeño rayo viajó hasta al frente del grupo. En segundos, algo que Alexander solo podía describir como un 'mapa virtual' de color celeste se generó ante ellos. El grupo, y en especial Alexander y Shade miraron el mapa por varios segundos. Tanto el humano como el changeling se miraron por un momento.

"También te diste cuenta." dijo Alexander.

"Eeyup." dijo el changeling. "Esto lo hace más fácil."

"¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?" dijo Iris Pride.

"Es solo que el diseño de la ciudad…es el mismo que recordamos nosotros de…ya saben de qué hablo." dijo Alexander.

"Oh." fue lo único que respondió la pegaso. Fimbul pareció confundirse con esto.

"¿Los soldados prácticamente están en todos lados?" preguntó Alexander, que seguía mirando el mapa.

"Así es." dijo Cré. "No hay un orden en específico. Simplemente están todos repartidos en diferentes lugares. Algunos parecían estar llevando cargamentos al castillo. Los demás se dedican solamente a proteger."

Alexander apuntó a la entrada sur.

"Una vez que Bridia se encargue de la criatura que esté aquí, debemos entrar por el sur." dijo Alexander. "Usar las otras entradas solo hará que desperdiciemos tiempo y energías."

"¿Cuál será nuestro plan de acción, una vez que estemos dentro?" preguntó Fimbul. Alexander por un momento enfocó su mirada en los guardias y en los mercenarios que estaban atentos al plan. Estaba analizando la función de cada uno: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lejano, arqueros, magos, etc.

Después miró a Warm Shade, y comenzó a sonreír con algo de satisfacción.

"¿Qué plan loco se te está ocurriendo?" preguntó su amigo Changeling mientras levantaba una ceja pero con una sonrisa decorando su cara.

"¿Recuerdas lo que querías intentar antes de que recuperáramos el territorio de Acero Carmesí?" Ante lo que dijo Alexander, Warm Shade entendió de inmediato.

"Ooooooh." dijo el changeling con un tono de satisfacción. "Perfecto."

Alexander miró a sus compañeros, y luego a todos los demás que estaban reunidos.

"¡Todo el mundo escuche!" gritó el humano. "Los refugiados se quedarán aquí hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Está claro?" los ponis refugiados asintieron casi al mismo tiempo con su cara. "Guardias del Imperio…miembros de Acero Carmesí. Nuestra formación será muy específica. Cada uno tendrá una función que debe seguir al pie de la letra, y se asignarán líderes de grupo."

"Veo que ya encontraste algo con que trabajar." dijo Fimbul. "Estamos bajo tu comando Alexander."

"Nos dividiremos en dos grupos principales." dijo Alexander. "Escuchen con atención. Esto es lo que haremos…"

.

.

.

.

BGM –OFF-

"Recuerden." dijo Bridia. "Cuando tenga que contrarrestar la ilusión de la criatura, todos serán visibles."

Una gran cantidad de ponis, liderados por las Princesas, Alexander y Fimbul, estaban atrás de Bridia, que estaba usando gran parte de su poder en mantener oculta la presencia de todos con una ilusión de invisibilidad de gran rango. Todos iban despacio, ya que Wonder Shine también iba con ellos.

"…Ya detectó nuestra presencia."

Lo que dijo Bridia fue la alarma para preparar sus armas. Una vez que esto comenzara, debían estar completamente enfocados. Dory ya estaba transformada en su segunda forma, y en el lomo gigante de Wonder Shine había arqueros y magos de Acero Carmesí. Tres arqueros y tres magos en cada lado. Un grupo numeroso de guardias y mercenarios del gremio estaban a su alrededor.

"Alto."

Bridia hizo que todos se detuvieran, ya que de la nada, una criatura extraña para varios apareció de la nada.

"Así que utilizó una ilusión para ocultar su presencia. Que listo." dijo la ilusionista.

"Llegó la hora." dijo Alexander, mirando al lado contrario de donde estaba Wonder Shine…donde había otra Wonder Shine.

"¿Listo para el gran momento?"

La segunda Wonder Shine sonrió, y acercó uno de sus cascos gigantes a Alexander.

"Oooh sí. Ahora sube. Los demás ya están en posición."

"Solamente no te emociones demasiado Shade." dijo Alexander mientras se subía al casco para que Shade, ahora transformado en Wonder Shine, lo dejara en su lomo para posicionarse con los que estaban en el lomo gigante. Igual que con la Wonder Shine original, tres arqueros y tres magos estaban a cada lado. Clover Clever era una de los unicornios, mientras que Grevy era uno de los arqueros.

"¡Prepárense para moverse!" dijo Bridia, mientras ella y los demás podían ver como un tornado de fuego comenzó a generarse al frente, a gran velocidad, y moviéndose con mucha fuerza hacia ellos.

"¡Recuerda destruir los collares!" gritó Alexander.

"¡Sabes muy bien que no lo olvidaré!" gritó Bridia con una sonrisa. "¡Suerte a todos!"

"¡Prepárense!" gritó Fimbul mientras levantaba su alabarda. Los demás también prepararon todas sus armas, generando varios sonidos propios de arcos, espadas y flechas.

Bridia procedió a generar una pequeña línea roja alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras hacía movimientos con sus cascos. El tornado comenzó a cambiar, y a congelarse, teniendo una mezcla de hielo y fuego que por un momento sorprendió a todo el mundo.

"¡Un choque de ilusiones puede generar efectos inesperados a aquellos que no estén preparados! gritó Bridia. "Además ya son visibles. ¡Así que muévanse!"

"¡El objetivo es derrotar por completo al enemigo!" gritó Celestia, que estaba volando al lado de Warm Shade.

"¡Avancen!" gritó con autoridad Luna, que estaba volando al lado de Wonder Shine.

Ignorando a la criatura que seguía lidiando con Bridia y el grupo de soldados que se quedó con ella, los demás avanzaron a gran velocidad hacia el borde de la zona sur del Imperio.

BGM: watch?v=DYf9RvC7HkQ (No Justice (Fire) - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

Los soldados en la entrada comenzaron a actuar de inmediato.

"¡Enemigos a la vista!"

Alexander pudo ver como a lo lejos un montón de soldados, al parecer arqueros, apuntaban al cielo de manera diagonal.

"¡Todos recuerden la función que tienen!" gritó Alexander. Un grito de guerra por parte de la mayoría fue la respuesta que recibió.

"¡Disparen!"

Una gran cantidad de flechas volaron al cielo, para luego ir cayendo en dirección al gran grupo de Alexander y compañía.

"¡Barrera!" gritó como orden Fimbul.

Wonder Shine y Warm Shade al ser gigantes, estaban avanzando a paso más lento para que los soldados estuvieran cerca de ellos. Celestia se puso delante de Warm Shade, y Luna se puso delante de Wonder Shine. Un grupo de magos que acompañaba a cada gigante también se puso delante de ellos en tierra, y todos iluminaron sus cuernos para crear una poderosa barrera que cubría a cada grupo.

"¡Mi turno!" gritó Grevy, que estando en el lomo de Warm Shade, comenzó a apuntar con su arco en dirección a la entrada. "¡Alex! ¡Ayúdame con esto!"

Alexander asintió con la cabeza, mientras preparaba a su magia breezie. Grevy disparó una flecha con el mismo pequeño frasco de líquido naranjo que usó anteriormente, y cuando la flecha pasó arriba de Alexander, él generó un proyectil que cubrió por completo la flecha, para guiar ambos proyectiles hasta la entrada sur.

Pasando unos cuantos segundos, una explosión se generó en la entrada, que claramente desorganizó a sus enemigos, mientras que las flechas que habían disparado antes rebotaban alrededor del grupo de Alexander, gracias a la barrera concentrada que generaron los magos junto con las Princesas.

Alexander no pudo evitar pensar por un segundo lo maravilloso que se sentía el estar ahí. No por el peligro, sino por la situación fantástica en sí. Una parte de su mente le impide negar que está viviendo una aventura que muchos matarían por tener aunque sea una vez en sus vidas. Estar encima de un gigante, dirigiendo un ataque para recuperar un territorio medieval completo junto con la realeza de dichas tierras y un grupo de valiosos compañeros y amigos, es algo que en la tierra jamás le habría ocurrido ni habría pensado en vivir.

Grevy repitió el proceso, usando un segundo frasco naranjo, y Alexander volvió a usar su proyectil para envolver la flecha y guiarla junto con su propio proyectil hasta otro punto de la entrada, generando una segunda explosión en donde estaban los arqueros.

"¡Clover!" gritó Alexander.

"¡Lo tengo!" gritó la campeona. "¡Arqueros! ¡Apunten!" Los arqueros que estaban en los lomos de Shade y Wonder Shine comenzaron a apuntar diagonalmente hacia el frente.

"¡Disparen!"

Además de los arqueros, la breezie Cré, que estaba encima de la cabeza de Wonder Shine, también utilizó sus flechas generadas con su magia, y tanto las flechas de ella como la de los arqueros salieron volando.

"¡Magos!" gritó Fimbul. "¡Disparen!"

Los magos en los lomos de ambos ponis gigantes, así como los que estaban en el suelo, comenzaron a disparar proyectiles mágicos para acompañar las flechas. Celestia, Luna, Amore que iba en el lomo de Wonder Shine, y Clover Clever, usaron su magia para cubrir y revestir las flechas para potenciar la distancia y poder de estas, mientras que también reforzaban parte de los proyectiles mágicos. Como resultado, una serie de pequeñas explosiones de varios colores pudieron verse en la entrada, e incluso algunos ponis enemigos salieron volando.

"(¡Dory! Prepárate para luchar. Ya estamos llegando a la entrada.)"

"(¡Entendido!)" dijo la mascota de Alexander, que estaba invisible y en el hombro derecho de su dueño, esperando para actuar.

"(Tu también, Nich. Da lo mejor de ti.)"

"(¡Por supuesto!)" respondió mentalmente Nich que estaba al lado de Alexander, sonriendo de una manera más burlesca que de costumbre.

"¡Prepárense para entrar al Imperio!" gritó Fimbul mientras se preparaba para la ofensiva.

"¡Es hora de recuperar el Imperio de Cristal!" gritó Amore. Otro grito general del gigantesco grupo confirmó que los ánimos seguían altos.

Finalmente el grupo llegó hasta la entrada, y las unidades ofensivas en el suelo lucharon con los enemigos que quedaban allí. Alexander y todos los demás estaban ayudando, ya sea generando proyectiles o protegiendo con una barrera.

Las casas de cristal ya eran claramente visibles, y a cierta distancia incluso podía verse el castillo.

"¡Muy bien recuerden el plan!" gritó Alexander.

"¡Todos vayan con su gigante respectivo!" gritó Fimbul el Carmesí.

Los soldados, mercenarios y miembros de la Alianza se dividieron y juntaron en su respectivo equipo.

"¡Buena suerte a todos!" gritó Alexander. "¡Avancen!"

Con el grito del Estratega, ambos gigantes, acompañados de sus unidades de apoyo correspondientes comenzaron a avanzar, pero aquí es donde se dividían ya que el grupo de Alexander, se fue por la calle principal del oeste, mientras que el grupo de Fimbul se fue por la calle principal del este.

Tal como Alexander pensó que pasaría, una horda de diferentes soldados estaba llenando las calles de su lado, y sus compañeros junto con parte de los mercenarios y soldados del Imperio, iniciaron nuevamente su ataque.

Shade estaba teniendo la experiencia de su vida, imitando los movimientos que había visto de Wonder Shine, mandando a volar a soldado que se le cruzara en sus cascos gigantes. Yagnar estaba dando su grito de guerra mientras se sacaba de encima a un soldado tras otro, y comenzando a correr para llevarse a una fila de ponis consigo. A la fuerza. Lograron herirlo un poco, pero debido a sus gruesos músculos y gruesa piel en sí, eso no era nada para él. Nakama podía esquivar con facilidad los ataques enemigos, ya que a su juicio, le parecían lentos y torpes. Clover Clever junto con Grevy, los otros arqueros y los otros magos, también estaban dando apoyo con sus proyectiles. El grupo de Alexander era como una muralla móvil e impenetrable que avanzaba lentamente mientras se deshacía de los soldados que ocupaban las calles. Celestia se movía en todo momento, apoyando a sus compañeros, y a veces protegiéndolos con su magia. Aún con toda la cantidad de apoyo externo, Celestia hacia un buen trabajo para hacer la lucha más fácil para los demás.

Del otro extremo, el grupo de Fimbul también estaba combatiendo junto con todos sus aliados.

" **¡A volar! ¡Todos ustedes!"**

Al igual que Warm Shade, Wonder Shine estaba haciendo un buen trabajo deshaciéndose de una buena cantidad de enemigos con cada uno de sus golpes. Un grupo de magos enemigos comenzó a generar una barrera con su magia, mientras que atrás de ellos, un grupo de arqueros se preparaba para disparar.

"¡Oh no! ¡No lo harán!"

Reifon adelantó a todo el grupo, poniéndose al instante en donde estaban los magos, y soltó un rugido que aturdió tanto a los unicornios como a los arqueros, perdiendo la concentración, y deshaciendo la barrera. Esto fue suficiente para que Swift Strike, Golden Lilat, la Princesa Amore y un grupo de unicornios de Acero Carmesí utilizaran sus proyectiles, deshaciéndose de todo el grupo enemigo. Fimbul literalmente mandaba a volar a soldado enemigo que se le cruzara, era increíble para algunos de sus compañeros el ver la facilidad con la que él lo hacía, al igual que Bantos y Deirius que también estaban en su grupo. Luna, que estaba acompañando al grupo de Fimbul, también estaba apoyando en general a todos, con el mismo resultado que su hermana.

"¡Avisen a nuestro grupo aéreo!" gritó Fimbul.

"¡Llamen a nuestros compañeros!" gritó Alexander en el otro extremo.

En ambos grupos, un unicornio se concentró en generar un proyectil brillante de color naranjo. En el grupo de Alexander fue Lauren, y en el grupo de Fimbul fue uno de sus magos. Dos señales naranjas volaron lo más alto que pudieron, para luego generar una explosión llamativa.

Tanto Alexander como Fimbul miraron en dirección al cielo con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

En segundos, un largo grupo de pegasos, siendo liderados por Iris Pride, y Duran, comenzaron a bajar desde lo alto, directo a la ciudad.

"¡La señal ha sido activada! ¡Aquellos que estén conmigo síganme!" gritó la capitana de las Lanzas del Cielo, preparando su lanza 'Hura' mientras ella y un grupo de pegasos armados con lanzas se dirigía hacia donde estaba el grupo de Alexander.

"¡Llegó la hora de reclamar lo que les pertenece desde el principio! "¡Avancen!" gritó con autoridad Duran mientras él y su grupo designado se dirigían hacia donde estaba el grupo de Fimbul.

Ya habiendo abarcado la mitad del Imperio en cada lado, todos se habían unido a la batalla, y lentamente siguieron avanzando mientras combatían a los soldados enemigos. El grupo de Alexander y el grupo de Fimbul seguía luchando en las calles principales, avanzando lentamente cada uno en su sector, mientras que los pegasos liderados por Iris Pride y Duran, buscaban en las calles cercanas al borde a soldados que estuvieran escondidos, o preparando algún contraataque.

"(¡Alexander!)" gritó Dory mentalmente. "(¡Mira en el castillo!)" Alexander siguió la indicación de Dory, para ver a lo que se refería. El humano pudo ver que en varios de los balcones del castillo, tenían armas pesadas que ya había visto antes.

"(Diablos…)"

"¡Celestia!" Alexander gritó para llamar la atención de la alicornio. "¡Están preparando balistas en el castillo!"

Celestia de inmediato miró en dirección al castillo para comprobarlo, y al notar la artillería, tomó acción de inmediato, dirigiéndose hasta ese punto.

"¡No se los permitiré!"

Celestia utilizando tanto su magia como su lanza hecha de solaris, comenzó a destruir una por una las balistas, pero algunas ya estaban preparándose para disparar. Afortunadamente, Luna notó a su hermana, y pudo entender de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo.

La Princesa de la noche también voló en dirección al castillo, y comenzó a realizar lo mismo que su hermana, destruyendo una por una las balistas de su lado, y que estaban a punto de disparar.

"¡Ya no falta mucho!" gritó Alexander. "¡Sigan así!"

Los pegasos notaron el actuar de las Princesas, y se dirigieron de inmediato a ayudarlas. La batalla duró mucho tiempo, pero finalmente ambos grupos a lo lejos podían verse, indicando que estaban llegando al norte del Imperio.

Tras varios minutos más de combate, ambos grupos se reunieron, luchando contra los soldados que quedaban.

"¡Mery!" gritó Alexander, y Meridia de inmediato apareció a su lado, teniendo una espada en cada casco. "¿Cómo están todos en general?"

"Algunas heridas en más de la mitad del grupo, pero ninguna lo suficientemente grave para incapacitarlos."

"Perfecto." dijo Alexander. "Dile a Lauren que se prepare para tratar sus heridas." Meridia asintió con la cabeza, y se alejó para ayudar a los demás.

Los soldados enemigos restantes comenzaron a correr al castillo, algunos logrando escapar y otros no con tanta suerte.

Por fin Alexander y los demás lograron derrotar a todos aquellos que estuvieran en el exterior de la ciudad. Por unos momentos todos comenzaron a calmarse.

BGM –OFF-

"Huff…huff…" Alexander se sentó en posición india por un momento. "Ahora…puedo sentir el…cansancio que no sentí…durante la lucha."

Meridia llegó hasta su amo, se sentó al frente de él, y con uno de sus cascos delanteros le ofreció un poco de agua en un pequeño vaso.

"¿De dónde…?"

"Pues si no quieeeeres…" dijo Meridia con un tono burlesco.

"Gracias." dijo Alexander de inmediato mientras aceptaba el agua y la tomaba de inmediato. "Aaaahhh…Wow. Jamás en mi vida pensé en…hacer algo como esto." luego miró para ambos lados. Había soldados que estaban heridos, incluyendo a Yagnar, que tenía varios cortes, pero al parecer no parecían afectarle mucho. Todos estaban siendo atendidos poco a poco gracias a Lauren, y a los sanadores del gremio de Acero Carmesí. Alexander no pudo evitar el sonreír ante la situación.

"Veo que alguien está feliz." dijo Meridia mientras le quitaba parte de la suciedad a la armadura ligera de Alexander, y también a parte de su chaqueta.

"Es solo que…ninguno cayó." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar a su sierva. "Ninguno murió, Mery. Muchos están heridos, pero… siguen con vida." Alexander soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. "Me siento feliz, y no solo como Estratega. Esto era algo difícil, Mery. La adrenalina de la situación me dejó actuar como se debe…pero estaba preocupado de lo que podía pasar."

"Haz hecho un excelente trabajo como Estratega." dijo Meridia mientras se acercaba más para tomar las manos de él con sus cascos delanteros. "Todo lo que has hecho, y lo que hemos logrado juntos…es algo que muchos, muchos agradecen en estos momentos. Tus decisiones le han dado esperanzas y sonrisas a la mayoría de los que la habían perdido."

Meridia abrazó a Alexander, acercando la cabeza del humano hasta su pecho.

"Yo incluida. Lo que haces ha cambiado la perspectiva de muchos a tu alrededor. Y si algo no sale como lo esperas…nosotros haremos todo a nuestro alcance para superarlo juntos. Por ahora…disfruta de este resultado, porque lo mereces."

Alexander se alejó gentilmente de Meridia, con una sonrisa decorando su rostro.

"Dios…haces un excelente trabajo como sierva. Debería comenzar a pagarte."

"Creo que ya cubriste el costo desde hace un tiempo." dijo Meridia comenzando a reír suavemente.

"Pero…esto aún no termina." dijo Alexander levantándose, para mirar en dirección al castillo del Imperio. "No podemos cantar victoria todavía."

"Realmente te luciste esta vez, Alex."

La voz de Warm Shade llamó la atención de Alexander, y cuando miró a su amigo que ya estaba en su forma original, notó también que los demás estaban allí.

"No voy a negarlo." dijo Fimbul, acercándose al humano. "Decir que estoy impresionado no sería suficiente."

"Lauren y los sanadores de Acero Carmesí están tratando a los heridos que quedan." dijo la Princesa Luna. "Ninguno de ellos tiene heridas graves."

"Es un placer para mí, y para todos aquí el anunciar que no hubo ninguna muerte por parte de nuestras fuerzas." dijo Celestia con mucha alegría.

Una serie de gritos de alegría y golpes al piso con cascos se escucharon por varios segundos. Alexander por su parte miró por un momento los cuerpos de los enemigos alrededor y a la distancia, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo en ignorarlos de inmediato. Sabe que es necesario. Le cuesta admitirlo, pero lo sabe.

"Esto ya no es una hazaña, Alexander." dijo la Princesa Amore acercándose. "Lo que has hecho es prácticamente marcar un hito en la joven historia de Equestria."

"¡Realmente eres impresionante, Laoch Alexander!" gritó Cré moviéndose alrededor del grupo.

"Te has superado completamente." dijo Deirius con una sonrisa. "Tomaste en cuenta las capacidades de combate de cada uno, el terreno de la lucha, y las habilidades de aquellos que las poseen."

" **Wonder Shine está muy impresionada con tu inteligencia, pequeño gigante Alexander."** dijo Wonder Shine con mucho ánimo.

"Si el maestro Starswirl estuviera aquí, te habría felicitado por tal determinación y liderazgo." dijo Clover Clever con una sonrisa.

"Ha sido una muestra magnífica de sus conocimientos, _sempai_." dijo Nakama.

"¡Ok ok ok!" dijo Alexander algo nervioso y moviendo sus brazos. "Realmente están haciendo que me sonroje." diciendo la verdad, Alexander estaba algo sonrojado de tanto halago.

"(Su conocimiento de combate es más que decente…pero su ingenio…es algo de otro nivel.)" pensó Reifon, contento y a la vez sorprendido.

"(Con el tiempo que lleva como líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, sus acciones y decisiones han traído los vientos a favor de Equestria. Es…asombroso.)" pensó Yagnar observando al humano.

"Aún tenemos que hacer la segunda mitad del trabajo." dijo Alexander, volviendo a mirar al castillo. "Es más que seguro que todavía hay soldados enemigos en el interior…esperándonos."

"Sin mencionar al ser que actualmente gobierna el lugar." agregó Luna. "Esto aún no ha terminado."

"¡Sir Fimbul!"

Uno de los soldados del Imperio se acercó hasta el líder de Acero Carmesí. Era un pegaso que participó en uno de los dos grupos aéreos.

"Durante la lucha, encontramos algunos hogares y construcciones que estaban completamente aislados del exterior, y se podían escuchar ruidos al interior." dijo el soldado.

"Entiendo…" dijo Fimbul, para luego mirar a Alexander. "¿Crees que sean…?"

"¿Prisioneros?" le terminó la pregunta Alexander. "Es muy posible." luego miró a Wonder Shine. "Tengo un favor que pedirte Wonder Shine."

" **Dime, pequeño Alexander."** respondió la gigante.

"Necesito que tú y los guardias del imperio se dirijan a esos lugares aislados. Si son prisioneros, es necesario ayudarlos, pero si algo sale mal, ya sabes qué hacer con esos cascos tuyos."

Wonder Shine se levantó quedando en dos patas, choco dos veces sus cascos delanteros uno con otro, y luego volvió a usarlos para volver a estar en cuatro patas, generando un ruido un tanto fuerte. Por supuesto, ella se aseguró de no dañar a nadie en el proceso.

" **Considéralo hecho."** luego miró al guardia. **"Lidera el camino, guardia del Imperio."** el guardia asintió con la cabeza, y junto con los demás soldados y unos cuantos sanadores, comenzaron a alejarse a otro punto.

"Fimbul." dijo Alexander con seriedad. "La siguiente parte nos toca a todos nosotros."

Fimbul el Carmesí acomodó su alabarda en uno de sus 'hombros', mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

"Cuando quieras podemos continuar con la fiesta."

Alexander miró el lugar en donde estaban Lauren junto con los sanadores, y notó que ya habían atendido a todos los heridos.

"Creo que estamos listos." dijo el humano.

"¡Todos prepárense!" gritó Fimbul, haciendo que sus compañeros y camaradas llegaran de inmediato.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "Recuerden que es muy posible que en el castillo también hallan prisioneros. Esta será la formación que tendremos ahora…"

.

.

.

.

"Entonces ahora solo les falta reclamar el castillo…"

"Así es Milord."

"Tus ordenes siguen siendo las mismas, aún con las condiciones actuales. Al igual que los otros, tu deber es ganar tiempo para mi investigación, y eliminar cualquier amenaza potencial."

"No se preocupe Milord. No estoy enojado ni asustado con esto. Estoy más bien…esperando con ansias el resultado final."

"He cometido el error de subestimar a Celestia y a Luna. Demasiado. Esta Alianza Multiespecie que me has mencionado…al parecer es la causa de nuestros recientes problemas…no importa. Mis planes siguen su curso. Mantén tu posición y cumple con tus órdenes."

"Por supuesto Milord."

El orbe al frente del minotauro dejó de brillar, y acto seguido él salió de la habitación.

"Ya falta poco. Los estoy esperando…"

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=08cTOFbC0Bg (Storm Clouds (Ablaze) - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Alexander y todo el grupo fueron a gran velocidad a la entrada del castillo del Imperio de Cristal. Mientras se acercaban, de las ventanas y balcones salieron varios arqueros, apuntando directamente hacia ellos. En la entrada también había arqueros y unicornios preparando su ofensiva.

"(¡Dory! ¡Dispara al frente!)" dijo mentalmente Alexander a su mascota. Dory quedó un poco más arriba y disparó una bola de energía. Alexander creó un proyectil con su magia breezie, acompañando al de su mascota.

"(¡Nich! ¡Ayuda a Dory!)" dijo mentalmente Warm Shade. Nich se preparó por un instante, y lanzó su rayo oscuro, alcanzando al proyectil de Alexander y Dory.

"¡Disparen a los arqueros!" gritó Alexander. Ante la orden, Celestia y Luna fueron las primeras en disparar proyectiles a parte de los arqueros del castillo. Swift Strike y Golden Lilat fueron las siguientes. Los magos de Acero Carmesí también acompañaron el ataque. Los arqueros enemigos también comenzaron a disparar.

"¡Clover! ¡Amore!" gritó Alexander. "¡Generen una barrera para nosotros!" Inmediatamente, la campeona y la Princesa juntaron su magia para generar una barrera alrededor de ellos, y con la distancia suficiente para que Alexander no la eliminara por estar muy cerca.

Los proyectiles que lanzaron Alexander, Nich y Dory llegaron hasta sus objetivos, que aunque tenían una barrera, esta fue anulada por el proyectil de Alexander. Como resultado, varios enemigos resultaron dañados. Las flechas disparadas por el enemigo rebotaban en diferentes direcciones, y los proyectiles del grupo lograron dañar a algunos arqueros.

"¡Celestia! ¡Luna! ¡Iris! ¡Duran! ¡Shade! ¡Ataquen a los arqueros!" Al oír la orden, todos los nombrados comenzaron a volar para deshacerse de diferentes arqueros en diferentes puntos del castillo. "¡Cré! ¡Dispárale a los enemigos restantes del frente!"

La breezie se puso encima de la cabeza de Alexander, e invocó su arco y flechas, disparando de inmediato a los enemigos restantes que se estaban recuperando del ataque anterior.

"¡Elementos aéreos!" gritó Fimbul. "¡Apoyen a las Princesas y demás miembros de la Alianza!"

Una serie de pegasos comenzaron a volar, para apoyar a los miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie que seguían atacando a los arqueros del castillo.

Tras unos minutos, el resto del grupo logró llegar a la entrada del castillo, y Iris Pride, Duran y Warm Shade bajaron, mientras que las Princesas Celestia y Luna junto con los pegasos de Acero Carmesí, siguieron con los arqueros restantes. La puerta estaba firmemente cerrada. Bantos y Deirius ya estaban por usar su fuerza para abrirla, pero…

"¡Alto!" gritó Warm Shade, deteniendo al par. "Es posible que hayan arqueros esperando al momento de abrirlas."

"Tienes razón." dijo Deirius. "¿Pero qué hacemos entonces?"

"Tengo una idea." dijo Alexander, mirando a su amigo. "¿Crees poder hacer uno de esos trucos elementales Shade?" El changeling le asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a iluminar su cuerno, esta vez con un color rojo. Una esfera del mismo color comenzó a generarse frente a la puerta, agrandándose lentamente, y comenzando a iluminar el lugar.

"Será mejor que se cubran." dijo Shade, dejando de iluminar su cuerno.

En ese instante, la esfera se achicó rápidamente, y generó una explosión pequeña que destruyó la puerta al instante. Alexander rápidamente entró, invocando a Libra al frente de él, y con la transparencia suficiente para ver lo que tenía delante. Inmediatamente pudo ver que había varios soldados preparándose para dispararle, pero Alexander usó su proyectil de magia breezie para detenerlos. Usó más energía de lo normal, generando un proyectil del tamaño suficiente para golpear a todos adelante, mandándolos a volar hasta la pared que tenían atrás.

Rápidamente Fimbul y los demás entraron y comenzaron a combatir con aquellos soldados que se estaban recuperando. Luego entraron las Princesas Celestia y Luna junto con los pegasos del gremio.

Inmediatamente los mercenarios se posicionaron para mantener el salón de la entrada despejado.

"¡Alexander!" dijo Fimbul. "¡Nosotros limpiaremos aquí abajo! También buscaremos posibles prisioneros. Una vez que hayamos terminado, los alcanzaremos." el humano asintió con la cabeza, y miró a sus amigos.

"¡Vamos!"

Alexander y el resto de la Alianza siguieron hasta llegar a las escaleras, y comenzaron a subir, mientras se protegían de los soldados para luego contraatacar.

"¡Amore!" gritó el humano. "¡Guíanos al salón del trono!"

"¡Muy bien!" gritó ella mientras que con su magia generaba una barrera como la anterior para proteger a la mayoría. Yagnar y Reifon se encargaron de generarles un camino al resto para seguir avanzando.

"Nada mal Reifon." dijo Duran volando al lado del lobo. "Has mejorado."

"Heh…no puedo quedarme atrás de ti ¿O sí?" dijo Reifon en respuesta.

"Tu actitud y forma de luchar son admirables, Yagnar." dijo la Princesa Luna volando al lado del minotauro.

"Agradezco el cumplido Princesa Luna." dijo Yagnar. "Espero no decepcionarla en el futuro."

El grupo siguió avanzando, siguiendo a la Princesa Amore, y deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo, para derrotar a los enemigos que bloqueaban el paso. La fuerza de todos juntos era indescriptible, y demasiado poderosa para sus enemigos.

"¡Por aquí!" gritó Amore. "¡Pasando por esa gran puerta al fondo llegaremos al salón del trono!"

El grupo siguió corriendo, mientras bloqueaban proyectiles y contraatacaban como lo habían planeado. Nakama corrió a la delantera, para provocarles varios cortes a varios ponis a una velocidad increíble. Shade también usando su lanza volaba hasta algunos soldados enemigos a gran velocidad, provocándoles cortes y heridas. Swift Strike y Golden Lilat volvieron a generar una coreografía mortal para los enemigos. Alexander sigue sorprendiéndose de los movimientos casi artísticos de ambas aquaponis. Meridia estaba en todo momento al lado de Alexander, golpeando a soldado que se acercara demasiado a su amo, y cortando a otros con sus espadas.

Habiendo derrotando a la última tanda de enemigos, la Alianza recupero por unos segundos el aire, y se prepararon para abrir la puerta. Esta vez no estaba bloqueada, así que Alexander contó hasta tres en su mente, y finalmente abrió de golpe la puerta, volviendo a generar a Libra al frente de él.

Su decisión fue sabia, porque una serie de flechas chocaron en su escudo, y los demás miembros de la Alianza se cubrieron con la pared de los lados. Eventualmente Alexander hizo lo mismo. Alexander sintió que las flechas de ahora chocaron más fuerte en su escudo que todas las anteriores.

"¡ALTO EL FUEGO!"

BGM –OFF-

"¡Ninguno de ustedes disparará hasta que yo lo vuelva a ordenar!"

"Amore, Clover." dijo Alexander en voz baja después de que hablara la voz desconocida. "Hagan una barrera para protegernos." las dos ponis siguieron la orden y generaron una barrera un poco más grande alrededor de todos, mientras entraban al salón del trono.

"Bienvenidos. Alianza Multiespecie."

"¡Esa voz…!" dijo Yagnar de inmediato.

Alexander pudo ver que del otro extremo del salón, donde estaba el trono que posiblemente era de Amore, había una criatura sentada. Una grande.

Un minotauro.

Adelante y alrededor del minotauro había arqueros y soldados con espadas y lanzas. Llenaban casi la mitad de la habitación. Estos soldados se veían diferentes de todos los demás de antes. Los arqueros parecían tener mejores arcos y una armadura más llamativa. Lo mismo iba para los guerreros, que tenían lanzas y espadas con un diseño distinto. Todos los soldados tenían algo en común: Ojos de un color purpura muy claro, con los ojos muy abiertos, expresiones serias y un color de pelaje muy pálido.

"No se preocupen." dijo el minotauro. "Mis marionetas no harán nada a menos que yo diga lo contrario."

Todos estaban mirando con total seriedad al minotauro y a los enemigos.

"¡Tú!"

La voz de Yagnar hizo que todos reaccionaran.

"¿Mmmm?" el minotauro enemigo también tuvo una pequeña reacción. "Reconozco esa voz…"

Yagnar se acercó hasta ser visible, poniéndose al lado de Alexander.

"Entonces era cierto… ¡Eras tú!" gritó Yagnar. "Tú…deberías estar muerto."

El minotauro enemigo abrió más sus ojos purpuras, y luego comenzó a reír con fuerza.

"¡Jajajaja! ¿Pequeño Yagnar? ¿Eres tú? ¡No puedo creerlo!" luego el minotauro comenzó a sonreír con satisfacción. "Veo que el destino nuevamente nos pone frente a frente." Se podía notar a una distancia prudente que Yagnar estaba enojado con esto.

Alexander notó que el minotauro en su mano derecha estaba sosteniendo un hacha grande, ideal para su tamaño y con un diseño un tanto único, tal como había dicho Yagnar. Era de un color amarillento llegando incluso al dorado, y la forma del metal en cada lado que tenía para cortar, era un tanto irregular.

El minotauro, bajo la perspectiva de Alexander era de color café, era extrañamente más grande que Diog, y estaba usando una armadura de un color celeste muy oscuro. Yagnar no mintió al decir que sería un enemigo temible.

"No lo malinterpreten." dijo el minotauro enemigo. "La única razón por la que detuve a mis marionetas, fue porque quiero hacer unas cuantas preguntas." Luego el minotauro se levantó, demostrando aún más su altura. "¿Quién de ustedes fue el que acabó con Chivalry?"

La pregunta sorprendió a algunos, y confundió a otros, pero el que tuvo la reacción más distintiva fue Alexander.

"Chivalry Dormus. Uno de los…campeones de Holocaust." dijo el humano, para luego mirar con enojo al minotauro. "Un buen caballero…que lamentablemente no tuvo lo que merecía."

"… ¿Tú?" dijo sorprendido el minotauro enemigo. "¿TÚ lo derrotaste?" luego el minotauro soltó un 'hmph', cambiando a una expresión seria. "Sabía que esa 'caballerosidad' que tenía le jugaría una mala pasada. Realmente tenía ganas luchar contra él…"

Alexander sacó la brújula que han estado usando en su viaje, y una flecha enorme apuntaba en dirección a su enemigo.

"Eres uno de los objetos, al parecer." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de los demás. "Asumo que también eres un campeón de Holocaust."

"Correcto." dijo el minotauro. "Permítanme presentarme." el minotauro dejó su hacha hacia abajo en posición vertical, haciendo que la parte metálica tocara el suelo. "Mi nombre es Saighdear. Uno de los campeones de Lord Holocaust." luego el minotauro llevó su hacha hasta apoyarla en uno de sus hombros. "Debo admitir que estoy un tanto sorprendido. Veo por lo menos a tres Princesas de Equestria, y a una serie de soldados de diferente origen. Y pensar que ustedes serían un dolor de cabeza para mi Lord…"

"¡Saighdear!" gritó Yagnar con fuerza. "¡No eres más que un asesino! No mereces estar caminando nuevamente entre los vivos, ni tener un buen descanso en la tierra de los muertos."

"No pienses los hechos de manera errónea, Yagnar." dijo Saighdear. "Siempre he creído que el superior siempre será el más fuerte y será solo el fuerte quien tomará las decisiones del futuro. Es por eso que me dedicaba a enfrentar a cada ser que se hacía llamar fuerte. El que murieran era solo prueba de sus mentiras y de su falsa fuerza."

Saighdear apuntó con su mano libre a Yagnar.

"¡Pero TÚ! ¡Tú lograste vencerme! Luchamos a muerte hace mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro que aún lo recuerdas. Incluso decidiste darme un entierro más que decente. Me apegué a mis principios, y realmente mi historia debía acabar allí." Luego Saighdear comenzó a tener un aura oscura a su alrededor, visible para todos. "Pero alguien mucho más fuerte pensó que le sería útil para sus planes."

"¿Y es por eso que trabajas para el brujo Holocaust?" preguntó Yagnar con enojo.

"El más fuerte es quien domina, ya te lo dije." dijo Saighdear. "Me otorgó una segunda oportunidad, a cambio de lealtad. Si así lo quiere el más fuerte…que así sea entonces."

"Es un principio parecido al mío…" dijo Nakama en voz baja. "Solo que más retorcido."

"Como te habrás imaginado, pequeño Yagnar…" dijo Saighdear, para luego cambiar a un tono más amenazante. "Ya no soy el mismo de antes."

"Lo mismo digo." respondió el minotauro de la Alianza. "Si el destino nos puso nuevamente frente a frente… ¡Te aseguro que la razón es para que yo te mande nuevamente a la tierra de los caídos!"

"Saighdear…" dijo Amore con total seriedad. Grevy estuvo de inmediato a su lado. "Por fin puedo ver de cerca al tirano que invadió a mis súbditos y provocó esta tragedia."

"Es la ley de la vida, Princesa Amore." dijo el minotauro enemigo moviendo ligeramente su mano libre. "Lo único que hice fue seguir las órdenes del más fuerte."

"¡Tus acciones no tienen excusa, minotauro!" dijo Grevy con enojo. "¡Acabaste con la vida de muchos aquél día!"

"No me interesan aquellos patéticos y débiles." respondió Saighdear. "Eliminar a la escoria es parte de mi trabajo." El minotauro entonces volvió a sonreír. "¿Quieren oír algo interesante? El famoso Corazón de Cristal tiene la suficiente fuerza como para purificar parcialmente nuestra energía oscura, pero gracias a que fue…'debilitado' antes de la invasión, pudimos lograr conquistar este territorio."

"Entonces…era cierto." dijo Amore. "El Corazón de Cristal fue dañado…cuando aún lo teníamos a la vista."

"Y aún pueden verlo." dijo Yagnar apuntando con su dedo índice al techo. "Está allí arriba."

Los demás miraron al techo, y efectivamente, en una especie de jaula pequeña, el Corazón de Cristal estaba allí, flotando, pero con un aura oscura, y el cristal de un color parecido.

"¡¿Qué has hecho con el Corazón de Cristal?!" gritó Amore.

"Solamente ordené que lo dejaran allí arriba. Si quiere buscar al culpable de que esté así, pues busque al que logró infiltrarse en sus tierras y corromper el cristal con magia negra." fue la respuesta de Saighdear. "La corrupción es muy lenta. En este momento, una barrera casi invisible cubre el castillo con magia negra. Normalmente ustedes deberían estar debilitados antes de que pudieran llegar a las escaleras del salón de entrada, pero…" Yagnar volvió a sonreír. "Al parecer las sorpresas llegan cuando menos se esperan."

"Recuperaremos el Corazón de Cristal…y terminaremos con tus caprichos sádicos. Aquí y ahora." dijo Amore, demostrando un enojo que la Alianza no había visto antes.

"He escuchado suficiente de ti, minotauro." dijo Celestia, sorprendiendo a algunos con el enojo que también era evidente en su voz. "En tu vida anterior fuiste un asesino, y ahora que Holocaust te trajo de vuelta…solamente eres algo peor. No mereces ser tratado de ninguna manera con respeto." Celestia preparó su lanza.

"¡Y te aseguramos que en este día caerás!" Luna preparó su lanza. "¡Permanentemente!"

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" gritó Saighdear mientras clavaba su hacha al suelo con facilidad. "¡Las palabras son solo palabras! ¡Si creen que pueden derrotarme, pues solo inténtenlo!"

"Acaso…incluso después de haber visto a la misma muerte…" comenzó a decir Yagnar. "¿Aún te obsesiona el poder? ¿El ser más fuerte que nadie?"

"¿No es lo mismo que deseas tú, pequeño Yagnar?" dijo con un tono burlesco Saighdear. "¿O acaso vas a decirme que has caminado por varias tierras solo para conocer más de este mundo?"

"Lo que busca Yagnar es probarse a sí mismo." dijo Reifon, sorprendiendo a ambos minotauros. "Tú en cambio…solo estás obsesionado con ser más poderoso, dejando un rastro de muerte y sufrimiento mientras avanzas."

"Todo tiene su costo, lobo." dijo Saighdear mientras volvía a tomar su hacha. "Suficiente charla. Quiero algo de acción… ¡Quiero ver con mis propios ojos cómo lo han hecho para salir victoriosos de todo hasta ahora!"

"Una última cosa, Saighdear."

La voz de Alexander llamó la atención de todos, y también se sorprendieron, sobre todo las Princesas, al ver que Alexander tenía una mezcla de seriedad y enojo en su rostro.

"Los cuerpos de los guardias y otros inocentes alrededor de la ciudad…" comenzó a decir mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos. "Aquellos a los que les faltan partes de su cuerpo…" Alexander suspiró, para luego volver a ver al minotauro enemigo.

"¿Fuiste tú?"

Saighdear al escuchar la pregunta, comenzó a reír ligeramente.

"Así es."

Alexander apretó su arma con mucha fuerza, claramente enojado.

"Me cansé de esperar a que algo ocurriera, así que comencé a traer guardias del Imperio que eran prisioneros, para divertirme un rato. No hace falta decir que el desempeño de todos fue patético. En cuanto a los inocentes de los que hablas…probablemente sean del día de la invasión."

"…Y los dejaste allí…como si nada…" Dory claramente pudo sentir que Alexander estaba extremadamente molesto. No lo suficiente como para perder la compostura, pero sí muy molesto.

Saighdear comenzó a sonreír de una manera algo escalofriante.

"Para mí esos pedazos de carne muerta no merecen mi atención."

Amore por primera vez sintió un enojo totalmente puro y sincero que claramente se veía en su rostro, después de todo Saighdear estaba refiriéndose a sus queridos súbditos. Las Princesas no estaban tan diferentes. Lo único que deseaban en ese instante, era borrarle esa sonrisa al minotauro con sus lanzas.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander con un tono sin ánimos. "Seguir con esto es una pérdida de tiempo."

"Lo mismo digo." dijo Saighdear, mirando a sus tropas. "¡Reanuden el ataque!"

Todos en la Alianza se prepararon, pero algo pilló desprevenido a todo el mundo. A todos, menos a Shade y a Alexander.

Los soldados estaban en su lugar, sin moverse. Una expresión de enojo decoró la cara de Saighdear.

"¡HE DICHO QUE REANUDEN EL ATAQUE!"

Fue en ese instante…en que Nich, la mascota de Shade, comenzó a realizar su característica sonrisa burlesca, llamando la atención de los demás. El changeling también estaba sonriendo.

Luego miraron al frente, y lo que vieron, fue algo que en un principio no pudieron procesar bien.

Los soldados que estaban con Saighdear. Absolutamente todos…estaban en el suelo. Dory estaba con una sonrisa, en el suelo y a unos cuantos centímetros del grupo enemigo. Un pequeño rastro de niebla verde claro se veía alrededor de ella. El otro detalle significativo, era que Alexander no estaba con el grupo…sino que estaba al frente del minotauro.

Esto también pilló desprevenido al campeón de Holocaust, que lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse, porque Alexander ya estaba atacándolo en ese momento. Como resultado de la sorpresa, Alexander golpeó a Saighdear en la cara usando a Fortia, desde el lado izquierdo y con mucha fuerza.

El golpe de Alexander, sumado a la fuerza de Fortia hizo que el minotauro increíblemente fuera empujado un par de metros a la derecha, mientras caía al piso, provocando un fuerte ruido. Un líquido purpura pudo verse al momento del golpe.

Las tres Princesas, y prácticamente todos los miembros de la Alianza, a excepción de Warm Shade y Nich, estaban completamente boquiabiertos.

"No podemos perder el tiempo con seres como tú." dijo Alexander con la misma seriedad de antes, mirando al minotauro que estaba en el suelo. "La fuerza es un elemento clave, pero no lo es todo."

"¿Qué…qué fue lo que ocurrió?" preguntó Iris Pride que no salía de su sorpresa.

"¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí tan rápido?" preguntó Duran. "¿Y qué pasó con los soldados?"

Celestia, Luna, Amore, y gran parte de la Alianza seguía sin saber que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. Shade sin embargo, comenzó a reír ligeramente, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Warm Shade?" preguntó Celestia.

"Lo que ocurrió aquí…" comenzó a decir el changeling. "Fue un plan que Alexander tuvo en el momento, y que implicó el poder de Nich para generar una ilusión."

"Le dije mentalmente a Nich que provocara una ilusión para hacer que todos pensaran que yo seguía allí con ustedes." comenzó a decir Alexander, que seguía viendo al minotauro. "Mientras teníamos esta pequeña charla, Dory y yo nos acercamos a los soldados, y con su habilidad para hacer dormir a los demás, Dory logró que todos los otros soldados cayeran. Saighdear al parecer no pareció afectado por esto, pero de todas maneras esperé hasta el momento indicado para poder golpearlo de manera inesperada."

Los miembros de la Alianza quedaron sorprendidos con la situación. Las Princesas simplemente no salían de su asombro.

"(En este pequeño lapso de tiempo… ¿Planeó todo eso?)" pensó Celestia.

Alexander levantó su arma, preparándose nuevamente.

"Sin embargo, esto aún n-"

Alexander en ese instante sintió su ya conocida reacción de peligro, e invocó a Libra de inmediato.

El escudo que se generó al frente de él, logró bloquear un golpe muy fuerte. Fue tan fuerte que con el solo impacto se generó una especie de onda, y una fuerza tremenda mandó a volar a Alexander rápidamente devuelta a donde estaba el grupo.

"¡Alex!" Meridia de inmediato agarró a Alexander antes de que chocara con la pared. Aun cuando agarró a su Amo, Meridia fue empujada levemente por la intensidad y velocidad con la que él venía. Dory de inmediato voló devuelta hasta su dueño.

"Hehehe…"

Todos escucharon la risa de bajo volumen de Saighdear, que lentamente estaba levantándose.

"Jajajajaja." luego el minotauro miró en dirección al techo mientras tenía una sonrisa en su cara, que no era una maniática, sino que era una de completa satisfacción.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" al terminar de reír, Saighdear miró a la Alianza, y allí todos pudieron ver que gran parte de la zona izquierda de la cara del minotauro, exceptuando la parte de sus ojos, era literalmente una mancha purpura brillante. Era como si su piel se hubiera derretido, pero en vez de ver sangre y carne, se veía esa mancha purpura.

Alexander sabía que eso de todas maneras era una herida.

Una herida que no fue suficiente para dejarlo incapacitado.

BGM: watch?v=4EjTbaU_eO8 (Squirm in the Dark - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

"¡Maravilloso! ¡Estupendo! ¡Esplendido!" El minotauro apuntó con el dedo de su mano libre a Alexander. "¡Tienes agallas muchacho! ¡Me agradas!" Con una de sus patas, el minotauro golpeó el suelo, dejando una notable marca en este.

"¡Eso es lo que buscaba! ¡Ahora puedo entender por qué Chivalry perdió contra ti!" Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear nuevamente al minotauro, pero Alexander y los demás también notaron que el hacha de él también tenía un brillo, que era amarillo, y que a su alrededor se veían…

"¿Chispas?" dijo Alexander con un tono de duda.

"¡Saighdear maldito!" gritó Yagnar. "¡Tu hacha está encantada!"

"Un pequeño regalo por parte de mi Lord." dijo Saighdear, para luego adoptar una posición de combate. "¡Más! ¡Quiero que me muestres más de ese espíritu ardiente! ¡Esa furia! ¡Ese poder!"

"Hay más de donde vino…te lo aseguro." dijo Alexander volviendo a levantarse. "Chicos…tengan cuidado. Estoy seguro que esas son chispas de electricidad. Los que tengan alas…estén atentos."

"Todos ustedes…" Saighdear miró atentamente a Alexander. "¡Definitivamente son lo que buscaba! ¡Veamos quien será el vencedor el día de hoy! ¡De ver quién gana y reclama el derecho a seguir viviendo, y quién cae y sucumbe ante la muerte!"

Saighdear levantó su hacha, y rápidamente la clavó en el suelo. Al instante, una corriente eléctrica de un color casi dorado comenzó a moverse en línea recta hacia toda la Alianza. Todos se movieron de inmediato. Unos a la izquierda, y otros a la derecha. La corriente pasó de largo, saliendo por la puerta y siguiendo su camino en el pasillo por donde habían entrado.

Saighdear de inmediato cargó a la ofensiva. Todos comenzaron a rodearlo para tener ventaja.

"¿Qué esperan?" dijo Saighdear. "¡Acérquense! ¿O acaso son cobardes?"

"¡No dejen que sus palabras los distraiga!" dijo Alexander. "No vale la pena."

"Si ustedes no vienen por mí…" dijo el campeón enemigo. "¡Entonces yo llegaré hasta ustedes!"

Saighdear levantó su hacha, que comenzó a brillar con más intensidad. Alexander sintió nuevamente un peligro inminente.

"¡Aléjense!"

Al escuchar el grito de Alexander, todos retrocedieron, y pudieron evitar el ataque de Saighdear, que había llenado un área alrededor de él con electricidad. Inesperadamente, parte de la electricidad comenzó salir del área, en direcciones aleatorias. La Alianza tuvo que esquivar por unos cuantos segundos los diferentes proyectiles eléctricos.

"(Gracias a Dios que la electricidad no tiene la misma velocidad que en mi mundo.)" pensó Alexander. "(Sino estaríamos acabados.)"

Saighdear dejó de provocar electricidad con su hacha, y comenzó a ver a todos, al parecer tratando de buscar a un objetivo ideal.

"¡Ataquen a distancia!" ordeno Celestia.

Ella, Luna, y prácticamente todos los que podían generar proyectiles, comenzaron a atacar con una oleada tras otra de proyectiles. Saighdear cubrió con uno de sus brazos parte de su cara, mientras que con su hacha comenzó a disparar descargas eléctricas en direcciones aleatorias, tratando de que una de estas conectara y golpeara a alguien.

Los ataques le llegaban al minotauro enemigo, pero la mayoría parecía no surtir mucho efecto al chocar con la armadura. Bantos por un momento observó en detalle la armadura, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Es runita!" dijo el ausequino. "¡Su armadura está hecha de runita!"

"¡¿Runita?!" dijo casi gritando Luna. "¿De dónde sacó runita suficiente para una armadura completa?"

Una descarga eléctrica como la del principio fue en dirección a Luna sin previo aviso. Alexander usó a Libra para bloquear el rayo antes de que impactara en las alas de Luna.

"¡Enfóquense!" gritó Alexander.

"¿Tantos de ustedes y nadie puede darme un golpe certero?" preguntó Saighdear con un tono de duda. "¡Vamos! ¿Es todo lo que pueden ofrecerme?"

Saighdear entonces fue golpeado por un proyectil en la cara. Una bola de energía, generada por Dory. Grevy lanzó una flecha que le llegó al cuello, pero aun siendo de herba, no le afectó mucho.

Celestia, Luna, Iris, Duran y Shade comenzaron a volar con más velocidad, y alrededor de Saighdear. El minotauro levantó nuevamente su hacha, y esta comenzó a brillar, pero una serie de proyectiles le llegaron a la cara. Alexander y todos los demás corrieron hasta el gran minotauro, y comenzaron a atacarlo. Algunos usaban sus armas para golpear diferentes partes de la armadura. Otros se encargaban de volver a golpear la cara del minotauro para seguir distrayéndolo. En medio de esos ataques, todos aquellos que volaban también comenzaron a atacar, tanto la armadura como a la cara.

Cuando todos terminaron, la cara de Saighdear estaba casi completamente de un brillante purpura, pero seguía moviéndose como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

"Con un demonio…" dijo Duran, un tanto cansado. "Sabía que los minotauros eran duros, pero…esto es otra cosa."

"¿Qué esperabas de un campeón digno de mi Lord?" preguntó Saighdear. "¿Qué tal si subimos un poco la dificultad?"

El aura oscura alrededor de Saighdear comenzó a agrandarse, y un leve temblor acompañó esta acción. El campeón enemigo levantó su brazo, y su aura formó rápidamente una especie de brazo gigante. Saighdear bajó su brazo, y el aura hizo lo mismo, bajando con fuerza. Los demás esquivaron el golpe, que provocó un daño considerable al piso, pero de inmediato el minotauro movió su brazo hacia un lado, haciendo que el brazo gigante hiciera lo mismo. Duran, Iris, Yagnar, Deirius y Grevy fueron golpeados, y volaron hasta chocar con una de las paredes.

"(¡Diablos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para lograr dañarlo más!)" dijo Alexander en su mente tras ver a sus amigos chocar con la pared.

"(…Muy bien. Vale intentarlo.)"

"¡Shade!" gritó Alexander. El changeling miró de inmediato a su amigo. "¡Haz lo que hiciste antes! ¡Enfócate en su armadura!"

Warm Shade, entendiendo la idea de su amigo, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó de inmediato.

"¡Todo el mundo!" gritó Alexander. "¡Mantengan a ese minotauro allí! ¡Que no se mueva de ese lugar!" con esto Alexander comenzó a lanzar varios proyectiles con su magia breezie, que comenzaron a chocar en el minotauro en varios lados. Celestia y Luna volvieron a volar alrededor del campeón, disparando proyectiles a gran velocidad. Los demás se unieron, y todo esto logró que Saighdear no tuviera más opción que quedarse en ese lugar, cubriéndose como pudiera para no salir con muchos daños.

"¡No eres el único que tiene armas especiales!" gritó Yagnar, que se había levantado como los demás que habían sido dañados, y levantó sus hachas. Un círculo celeste se formó en el suelo, teniendo a Saighdear en su interior. El ataque de Yagnar procedió sin problemas, saliendo un pilar de energía celeste del suelo, que comenzó a dañar al otro minotauro.

"Gggghhh…no…la tendrán…fácil…" dijo Saighdear. Con mucha dificultad, el campeón enemigo comenzó a levantar el brazo en donde tenía su hacha. Esta comenzó a brillar, para luego generar rayos pequeños que se esparcieron en todas direcciones. Alexander de inmediato usó su escudo para tratar de proteger a los que pudiera, al mismo tiempo que mantenía su lluvia de proyectiles. Su protección era más enfocada a Warm Shade pero lamentablemente no fue posible proteger a todos.

"¡Con un…aaaahhh!"

"¡Aaah!"

"¡Aaaahhhh!"

"¡Oooaaahhh!"

Reifon, Bantos, Meridia y Nakama recibieron descargas que los dejaron temporalmente sin movimiento por el dolor. Alexander aumentó sus proyectiles. Strike, Lilat, las Princesas y los demás también daban su mejor esfuerzo para que Saighdear no se moviera. Una pequeña esfera roja ya se estaba formando al frente de él.

(¡Cuida tu energía-kupo!) dijo Mogu.

"(No gastes todo de una vez o te quedarás sin fuerzas!)" dijo mentalmente Dory.

"(¡Hago lo que puedo!)" respondió mentalmente el humano.

"¡Alex!" gritó Shade.

"¡Celestia! ¡Luna!" gritó Alexander. "¡Síganme!"

Ambas Princesas comenzaron a volar a cada lado de Alexander. Dory estaba volando arriba de su dueño.

"(¡Nich!)" dijo mentalmente Shade.

"(¡Lo tengo!)" respondió su mascota mientras bajaba del lomo de su dueño hasta el piso.

"¡Ya deja de usar esa estúpida hacha!" gritó Iris Pride, y usando su lanza, creó una ráfaga de viento tan poderosa, que tomó por sorpresa al minotauro enemigo. Específicamente, la mano con la que estaba tomando su hacha.

"…Uuuggghhh…" Saighdear de la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y soltó su hacha, que fue a volar hasta el otro extremo de la pared, quedando clavada allí. Con esto los rayos cesaron mientras él seguía recibiendo todos los proyectiles del grupo.

*POOOOOW*

Saighdear sintió algo que lo golpeó con una fuerza increíble en su pecho y estómago. Luego sintió muy caliente esa zona por alguna razón. El grupo dejó de lanzar proyectiles, y el ataque de Yagnar había acabado. Todos pudieron ver que gran parte de la zona delantera de la armadura que usaba Saighdear, estaba destruida. También tenía signos de quemaduras y esquirlas de la armadura en su piel.

"¡Hey!"

El minotauro enemigo miró de inmediato en la dirección en la que provenía la voz de Alexander.

"¡Por aquí!" Alexander, Celestia y Luna venían rápidamente y con sus armas listas.

"¡Los tengo!" gritó Saighdear mientras usaba su puño, y nuevamente su aura oscura formo una versión gigante de este. El puño gigante dio un golpe hacia adelante, justo en donde venían Alexander y las Princesas.

Pero el puño gigante literalmente atravesó a los tres.

"¿Pero…?" Saighdear no logró terminar su pregunta, al ver como de un momento a otro los tres desaparecieron…y ahora estaban del lado contrario. Nich volvió a sonreír, satisfecho con el resultado.

Los tres miembros de la Alianza juntaron todas sus fuerzas, y mientras el campeón de Holocaust se daba vuelta para intentar golpearlos, cada uno usó su arma respectiva para asestarle un golpe a la piel del minotauro que ahora estaba desprotegida.

Alexander golpeó con toda sus fuerzas el pecho de Saighdear, mientras que las Princesas clavaron sus dos lanzas, dando como resultado tres heridas diferentes que comenzaron a 'sangrar' de inmediato.

Saighdear comenzó a temblar. Tenía el brazo listo para atacar, pero ahora estaba inmóvil. Comenzó a botar mucho líquido purpura de su boca.

BGM –PAUSE- **(Así es, pausen el video. No eliminen la ventana.)**

"…Sorprendente…"

Saighdear comenzó a sonreír, teniendo los ojos algo cerrados. Miró a sus tres agresores. Los tres estaban mirándolo sin demostrar alguna expresión en particular.

"…Pensé…que conmigo sería suficiente…" dijo el minotauro para luego volver a botar líquido purpura de su boca.

Celestia y Luna sacaron sus lanzas, haciendo que salpicara un poco de líquido purpura en cada herida que provocaron. El lugar en donde había golpeado Alexander ahora era simplemente una zona purpura. Al luchar contra Diog, Alexander recordó que el minotauro quedó con gran parte de su cuerpo de color purpura. Aquí estaba ocurriendo lo mismo…solo que en mayor escala, y concentrado en la cara y cuerpo de Saighdear.

…

"¡Y SIGO PENSANDOLO!"

BGM –PLAY- **(Básicamente, vuelvan a reproducir desde donde se pausó.)**

Alexander ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando él, Celestia y Luna fueron golpeados con fuerza por el aura oscura del minotauro que había hecho un movimiento instantáneo sin la necesidad de que él moviera su brazo. Esto mando a volar a los tres, y chocaron con una pared a una velocidad impresionante. Afortunadamente chocaron con la parte trasera de sus cuerpos, pero esto claramente hirió a los tres. Sobre todo a Alexander. Dory logró esquivar el golpe y voló hasta ellos de inmediato.

"¡PRINCESAS!" gritaron varios.

"¡ALEX!" gritaron particularmente fuerte Swift Strike, Iris Pride, Dory, Meridia y Warm Shade.

"¡QUIETOS!"

Una sombra inmensa llamó la atención del grupo, antes de que corrieran a auxiliar a las Princesas y al humano.

"¡AÚN…NO SE ACABA!"

Saighdear estaba muy dañado, y casi irreconocible a los ojos de Yagnar. Las piernas le temblaban un poco, pero estaba perfectamente de pie. La parte superior de su cuerpo sin embargo, era algo casi grotesco de ver.

La Alianza miró hacia arriba, para darse cuenta de que el aura oscura se agrandó tanto que llegaba hasta el techo. El aura formó un puño como los ataques anteriores de Saighdear, pero ahora el puño era del tamaño suficiente como para aplastarlos a todos de un solo movimiento.

"¡USTEDES…CAERÁN…COMO ELLOS!"

Ya no se podía distinguir si Saighdear estaba sonriendo o no. Lo único que importaba para el grupo, era que el puño gigante venía hacia ellos.

Pero fue detenido por algo.

Ese algo, era Libra.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver el escudo de Alexander, alargado lo suficiente como para detener el golpe. Luego todos vieron como Alexander estaba del otro lado, en el suelo, sangrando un poco en su brazo derecho y su cabeza, pero mirando la situación al frente. Concentrándose lo más que podía en mantener el escudo, ya que este comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

Todos sentían una impotencia parcial por no poder ir a ayudarlo a él y a las Princesas, pero en ese instante, el que sentía más impotencia…

El que sintió un enojo con su propio ser…

Era Warm Shade.

El changeling observó a Alexander, que tenía una expresión seria, y de que aún no tiraba la toalla.

"(Siempre…)" comenzó a pensar Shade. "(Desde que comenzamos esto…hemos dependido de él.)" la expresión del changeling lentamente demostraba enojo.

"(Incluso ahora…nos está ayudando…está herido, pero no le interesa…)"

El escudo de Alexander seguía bajando lentamente mientras el puño gigante seguía aplicando fuerza.

"(Le he dicho desde hace un tiempo, que estaría a la par con él…pero en realidad no he podido hacerlo…)" El changeling comenzó a tensar un poco sus músculos.

"(Él no es partidario de la violencia…solo entrenó para defensa personal…pero ha logrado tanto. Yo soy un soldado changeling… ¿Y no puedo ayudar ahora? ¿Cuándo mi amigo más me necesita?)"

"(…)"

"(Una parte de mí lo niega…pero creo que no puedo evitarlo…)"

"(Quiero ser más fuerte.)"

Meridia por un momento miró a Warm Shade, y sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver algo que había visto antes. Algo que le había ocurrido a Alexander.

"(Quiero ser más fuerte…no solo por el poder…)" Warm Shade comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura arcoíris. Era una capa muy fina, pero lentamente comenzó a aumentar.

"(Todos aquí están dando su mejor esfuerzo para avanzar, y para seguir…Alexander se ha llevado la carga pesada, y aún lo hace…aunque lo niegue.)" El aura aumentó más y más, al punto de que los demás miembros de la Alianza lo notaron. Nich estaba viendo boquiabierto a su dueño.

"(¿Para qué mentirme a mí mismo? Quiero ser fuerte…)" el changeling miró con más atención a su amigo.

"(…para caminar juntos en el mismo camino.)"

El aura aumentó más, llegando al punto de que todos recordaron lo que pasó en Síscéal.

"(Para llevarme la otra mitad de la carga con él…para reír y sufrir con él…)"

"(…)"

"(¡Y para que ambos volvamos a Ponyville con una sonrisa en la cara!)"

Shade en ese instante miró su cuerpo, notando el aura arcoíris.

"(Esto…esto es como lo que Alexander tenía en…)"

El changeling comenzó a sonreír ligeramente, y miró en la dirección en donde estaba Saighdear.

"(Sea la fuerza que seas…si Alexander confió en ti… ¡Entonces yo también lo haré!)"

Warm Shade preparó su lanza. Los demás miembros de la Alianza seguían sin saber lo que ocurría. El aura arcoíris bañó también la lanza del changeling. Dándose un pequeño impulso, Shade comenzó a volar. En un instante, desapareció de la vista del grupo, con un aura arcoíris siguiéndolo.

Warm Shade pasó el aura oscura y llegó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Saighdear. Teniendo su lanza al frente, se preparó para el ataque. El aura arcoíris se concentró en Shade, siendo de un gran tamaño y alrededor de él.

El minotauro enemigo por un instante logró ver a Warm Shade, pero solo por un instante, ya que después no pudo ver nada más.

No pudo hacer nada más.

No pudo hacer nada para evitar lo que ocurrió en ese momento.

BGM –OFF-

El aura oscura se deshizo de inmediato, dejando tranquilos a los otros miembros de la Alianza, y dejando descansar a Alexander. El humano miró por un momento al minotauro. Las Princesas que estaban levantándose también miraron a Saighdear. Los tres, al igual que la Alianza, quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que vieron.

Warm Shade estaba del otro extremo con su lanza en sus cascos, aterrizando en el suelo, y el aura arcoíris estaba comenzando a deshacerse. Su lanza estaba parcialmente manchada de purpura. Saighdear no estaba haciendo fuerza en sus brazos, y estaba en el aire.

Por lo menos, la parte superior de su cuerpo.

La parte inferior del minotauro estaba en el suelo, deshaciéndose lentamente y convirtiéndose en polvo negro mientras dejaba solamente el pedazo de armadura. La parte superior seguía en el aire, hasta que cayó al suelo. El cuerpo de Saighdear no demostró tener órganos visibles o algo por el estilo. Lo único que tenía al interior, era un brillante purpura que se iluminaba y se oscurecía cada tantos segundos, repitiendo el proceso indefinidamente.

"Heh…esta es la…definitiva." dijo Saighdear con algo de dificultad. "Ni siquiera tengo…piernas para levantarme…"

Warm Shade se acercó hasta el campeón de Holocaust, con una expresión seria.

"¿Cuál es…tu nombre muchacho?" preguntó el minotauro.

"Warm Shade." respondió el changeling.

"Warm Shade…en ese golpe pude sentirlo." dijo Saighdear. "Querías ser…más fuerte…pero era una fuerza distinta… ¿Qué fue eso exactamente?"

"…No lo sé." dijo el changeling. "No estoy seguro de lo que pasó."

"Sea cual sea la mentalidad…que hayas tenido al tener ese poder…mantenla contigo. Algo me dice…que quieres estar a la par con alguien."

Warm Shade honestamente se sorprendió con eso, y Saighdear comenzó a sonreír ligeramente.

"Un combate puede…decirme muchas cosas…" luego Saighdear cambió su expresión a una seria. "Al parecer…mi Lord tendrá problemas enfrentándolos a ustedes…ahora que me derrotaron…ni se les ocurra morir…no tendría sentido."

"Esa es la idea." dijo Shade mientras cerraba los ojos. Saighdear también cerró sus ojos.

"Ahora, si me disculpas…debo reunirme con Chivalry…tal vez por fin pueda luchar contra él...en donde sea que esté en estos momentos…"

Pasaron los segundos, y Saighdear dejó de hablar. Finalmente su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse y a dejar un polvo negro en el piso junto con el resto de su armadura rota. Luego una luz cegadora iluminó todo el lugar por unos segundos, haciendo que todos cubrieran sus ojos. Segundos después, Shade y los demás vieron que Saighdear ya no estaba. Lo que el changeling logró ver en el piso, eran restos de algún tipo de cristal. Habían dos colores: Azul y rojo.

Lauren de inmediato comenzó a curar todos los heridos el lugar, comenzando con Alexander.

"¡ALEX!" Meridia y Dory de inmediato llegaron hasta el humano. Dory restregó su cuerpo en la mejilla izquierda de Alexander, mientras que Meridia comenzó a chequear su cuerpo mientras Lauren hacía su trabajo. Alexander por su parte miró al grupo, y luego a Warm Shade, que también estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"Se acabó." dijo el changeling.

"Gracias a ti." dijo Alexander, ya relajándose pero aún sintiendo dolor. Si hay una desventaja que Alexander tiene en comparación a los demás, es que su cuerpo no puede resistir muchos golpes.

"Warm Shade…" dijo Celestia. "Corrígeme si estoy mal, pero por un segundo pude ver que estabas rodeado de un aura arcoíris. La misma que pudimos ver en Alexander en Síscéal."

"Y tiene razón." dijo el changeling, que comenzó a mirar uno de sus cascos al levantarlo. "Pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo hice…"

"(¡Eso fue FANTÁSTICO!)" Nich saltó al lomo de Shade, y siguió saltando encima.

"Alexander, Celestia, Luna, Warm Shade…todos." La voz de Amore llamó la atención del grupo.

"En el nombre de todos en el Imperio de Cristal…les doy mi más sincero agradecimiento por habernos ayudado a recuperar nuestro territorio." Amore hizo una reverencia a las Princesas y a la Alianza. "Lo que han hecho para ayudarnos…no puede ser descrito apropiadamente solo con palabras, y no creo que pueda pagarles lo suficiente por el esfuerzo y sacrificio que hicieron."

"Es nuestro deber, Amore." dijo Celestia. "Esta vez nos costó mucho más, pero lo hicimos. Somos amigas desde hace un tiempo, y sabes muy bien que todos aquí ya conocían su deber"

"Lo único que falta, es liberar a los prisioneros, y restaurar el orden en el Imperio." dijo Luna. Todos comenzaron a celebrar en ese momento con gritos y chocando cascos, garras y manos.

"(Ya solo faltan dos objetos…)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(Nos acercamos más y más…)"

Alexander miró al techo. Warm Shade también.

"(Flutters…)" pensó Alexander.

"(AJ…)" pensó Warm Shade.

"(…)"

"(Ya falta poco. Solo esperen un poco más…)"

"Alex…" dijo Shade, llamando la atención de su amigo. "Ahora entiendo porque te dormiste cuando tú lo hiciste…"

"Oh…" dijo Alexander. "Claro. Aún lo recuerdo. Qué casualidad…estoy comenzando a sentir lo mismo."

"Te veo más tarde entonces…" dijo Warm Shade, antes de caer al suelo.

"Ok…nos vemos…" dijo Alexander apoyándose en la pared, cerrando los ojos y sin moverse después.

Celestia, Luna y los demás quedaron mirando a ambos seres. Celestia se acercó a Alexander, y Luna fue hasta donde estaba Shade. Ambas comenzaron a reír ligeramente, llamando la atención de todos.

"Están durmiendo." dijo Celestia. "Creo que Alexander no puede manejar estas situaciones por mucho tiempo."

"Alexander se durmió por el cansancio al usar ese poder." dijo Luna. "No me extraña que Warm Shade también se haya dormido."

"Será mejor dejar que descansen." dijo Amore con un tono suave.

"Dejemos que ambos héroes recuperen sus energías. Tras salvar nuestras vidas, realmente se merecen el descanso. Mientras tanto, tenemos mucho que hacer para reestablecer completamente el orden en el Imperio de Cristal."

 **[NDA:**

 **Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora de Fatum. Realmente me dejo llevar a veces, pero me gusta terminar en cierto punto al final de cada capítulo...el final JAAAAAA-Ok no xD. Nuevamente les agradecería el que dejen un Review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo. Espero que haya valido la espera, ahora seguiré con Felltale, y aprovecho de decirles que el próximo capítulo de Fatum será muy interesante. Pasarán cosas, sobre todo cosas que involucran una flor :3]**


	56. LVI: Deber y Presagio

**[Pensaron que estaba muerto... ¡Pero era yo! ¡Hilord17!  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo gente. Más de dos semanas, según mis cálculos. Como sabrán, cada uno tiene su vida la cuál atender. Esto claramente se aplica a mí también. Al parecer este periodo parece ser más ocupado para la mayoría, pero el tema ahora es otro. Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Fatum. Saben muy bien que cualquier error ortográfico será arreglado a la brevedad, aunque no encontré nada fuera de lugar. No olviden dejar un Review con su opinión y/o crítica del capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, ya que es un pequeño cambio de la usual situación de Alexander y los demás. Este capítulo marca el comienzo de algo que sucederá a futuro, literalmente. ¿Serán capaces de descubrir las referencias que se hacen al comic? Serán importantes para esta historia a futuro.**

 **Sin más que decir sobre el tema: Disfruten la lectura :3]**

 **Capítulo LVI: Deber y Presagio.**

"Wow…no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado."

"¡Yo SÍ que lo creo! ¡Todos hicimos un gran trabajo!"

(Así es-kupo. Todos hicieron su parte, y todo salió bien al final-kupo.)

"Solo hay que seguir así hasta el final. Ya no falta mucho para que esto acabe…"

Alexander estaba junto con Mogu y Dory en su subconsciente. Tras la batalla contra el minotauro Saighdear, segundo campeón de Holocaust, tanto él como Warm Shade sintieron un cansancio tremendo. Era entendible en el caso del changeling, ya que al parecer hizo lo mismo que Alexander había hecho en la capital de los breezies. El humano sintió la necesidad de dormir y reponer fuerzas debido al tremendo golpe que les propino Saighdear a él y a las Princesas durante la batalla.

"Me pregunto si los soldados del imperio y los miembros de Acero Carmesí lograron encontrar prisioneros…"

(Es muy probable-kupo.)

"Las Princesas y los demás deben estar ayudando en todo lo posible ahora que recuperamos el Imperio de Cristal." dijo Dory que estaba en su forma de erizo, pero que al estar dentro de la mente de Alexander, puede hablar libremente.

Alexander estaba en un espacio diferente al de las otras veces. Estaba sentado en posición india en un área circular llena de pasto y flores de varios colores. Dicha área circular era limitada, ya que en realidad era la punta de un pilar de roca que, de mirarse desde algún borde, parecería como si no tuviera fin. Lo que rodeaba al humano y a su pequeño par de amigos, era el cielo. El sol se veía radiante pero no molestaba, y las nubes se movían lentamente a pesar de no haber viento.

Alexander se tiró de espalda al suelo, estirando los brazos hacia los lados por un segundo.

"¿Saben? Esas palabras tienen un gran peso."

Alexander levantó su mano izquierda, y apretó el puño mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

"Lo logramos…recuperamos el Imperio de Cristal."

(Creo que estás en el derecho de sentirte orgulloso-kupo.) dijo Mogu.

"¡Así es! ¡Gracias a tu plan y a tus órdenes no murió nadie del Imperio ni de los nuestros! ¿Ya te dije que fue fantástico?" dijo Dory.

Alexander comenzó a reír, mientras Mogu y Dory se apoyaban en el cuerpo de Alexander para ponerse cómodos y descansar. El humano por su parte cerró los ojos y comenzó a relajarse.

"Por supuesto. Es fantástico, y me alegro de que el esfuerzo valió la pena. ¿Pero saben?" Alexander agarró a Mogu y a Dory, y los puso en su estómago, mientras les hacía cariño. "Ustedes lo han hecho posible. Muchas gracias."

(No hay de qué-kupo. Yo solo te proporciono la magia. Tú haces el resto-kupo.)

"Lo hemos dicho más de una vez Alex. Estaremos contigo hasta el final."

Alexander se volvió a relajar, y sus mascotas hicieron lo mismo. Al pasar unos minutos, los tres se relajaron lo suficiente como para 'dormir' dentro del propio subconsciente del humano.

.

.

.

.

Alexander comenzó lentamente a abrir los ojos. No vio nada. La razón era sencilla: Dory estaba encima de la parte superior de su cara, aun durmiendo. Intentó mover los brazos, pero tampoco pudo. Sentía un peso moderado encima de su estómago y los brazos, así que se limitó a bostezar.

"¡Está despertando! ¡Avísale a la Princesa que ya está despertando!" Alexander pudo oír una voz desconocida. Luego oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

"Dory…no puedo ver." dijo Alexander. Esto hizo que la mascota comenzara a moverse para luego soltar un adorable bostezo, y salir de la cara de Alexander.

"(Lo siento. Costumbre…)" dijo ella mentalmente con un tono de cansancio, al estar recién despertando.

"¿Y qué es lo que tengo en…? Oh."

Alexander entendió por qué no podía mover sus brazos. La cama en la que estaba descansando era grande, y al parecer adaptada para él. Lo suficientemente grande como para que Meridia estuviera encima. Ella estaba descansando junto con su Amo, y tenía la parte delantera de su cuerpo encima de Alexander, solo que de lado.

"(¿Cómo rayos funcionan sus patas para que pueda estirarse de esa forma?)" pensó Alexander por un momento.

Al parecer aún estaba durmiendo, así que Alexander comenzó a forcejear levemente para llamarle la atención.

"Despierta, mejor criada arácnida de Equestria." dijo Alexander con un tono alegre mientras seguía forcejeando. Tras unos cuantos segundos Meridia reaccionó, estiró sus cascos delanteros hacia arriba mientras bostezaba, y comenzó a pasar uno de dichos cascos en uno de sus ojos principales.

"Buenos días…" fue lo que dijo la aracnoponi con un tono parecido al de Dory.

"Lo dudo mucho, considerando las luces prendidas y la oscuridad que se ve desde esa ventana." dijo Alexander mirando la ventana en cuestión.

Meridia se levantó y le permitió a Alexander moverse. Estando ya despierto, Alexander se levantó, y Meridia comenzó a arreglar su ropa.

"¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó Meridia mientras le arreglaba la chaqueta con una sonrisa.

"Fue una buena siesta. Ese golpe me pilló desprevenido." dijo Alexander pasando su mano izquierda en su cabeza por un momento.

"S-Sir Alexander."

BGM: watch?v=TTZ9HwAa3Pg (Fire Emblem 12 - The Right Road (Extended))

La voz que Alexander había oído antes volvió a escucharse. El humano y la aracnoponi miraron al otro extremo de la habitación, para ver a una yegua pegaso de pelaje color crema con crin y cola azules, que tenía una armadura del Imperio, indicando que era parte de los soldados, posiblemente del refugio.

"Oh. Hola." dijo Alexander saludando. "Creo que había alguien más contigo."

"U-un compañero." dijo la pegaso. "Fue a reportarle a la Princesa Amore q-que ya despertó. Ella quería saber el momento en el que usted estuviera disponible para hablar algo en privado." Parecía estar nerviosa, al parecer no solo por el hecho de ver a Meridia, sino también porque ella y Alexander forman parte de los salvadores del Imperio.

"Ok." dijo Alexander rascándose un poco la cabeza. "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?"

"Desde la mañana cuando caíste cansado al luchar contra el campeón de Holocaust." dijo Meridia, para luego darle un abrazo sincero y fuerte a Alexander. "Muchas gracias por usar tu escudo a tiempo. De no ser por eso, tal vez no estaríamos todos aquí."

"Ok…de nada…pero déjame respirar…" dijo Alexander con dificultad.

"Oh. Lo siento." dijo Meridia con algo de nerviosismo.

"¿De qué me perdí?" preguntó Alexander mientras hacía que Dory viniera a su hombro izquierdo.

"¡Oh!" dijo la pegaso, al parecer recordando algo y calmándose un poco. "La Princesa Celestia me pasó esto hace unos momentos, pensando que tal vez despertaría mañana en la mañana. Dijo que cuando despertara se lo diera."

Alexander vio que la pegaso tenía un papel con escritura.

"¿Una carta tal vez?" dijo Alexander mientras tomaba el papel. "Gracias."

Alexander se dio cuenta de que la pegaso estaba mirándola con una amplia sonrisa, y no dejaba de hacerlo.

"Lo siento. ¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó el humano.

"E-es solo que…" la pegaso tenía dificultad para expresarse. "Q-quiero hacer algo, pero no sé si soy apta para hacerlo."

"Pues hazlo." dijo Alexander. "Aunque no sé qué es lo que-"

Alexander alcanzó a ver como la pegaso le dio un abrazo con menor fuerza que el de Meridia.

"Oh." dijo Alexander, un tanto sorprendido. La pegaso soltó al humano y retrocedió a su lugar anterior.

"Muchas gracias por haber cuidado a la Princesa Amore y haber logrado reconquistar el Imperio de Cristal."

"No fui solamente yo. Fue un esfuerzo de muchos ponis. Nosotros, Acero Carmesí, y los soldados del refugio. Todos lo hicimos posible."

"Muchos…de los nuestros fallecieron con el tiempo que ese imbécil tomó por la fuerza nuestro territorio…" dijo la pegaso con algo de tristeza, para luego ver con una sonrisa de esperanza al humano. "De verdad les agradecemos. Por todo. Haremos todo a nuestro alcance para mantener a salvo a todos."

Alexander suspiró por un momento, y miró a la pegaso haciendo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo.

"Solo hicimos nuestro trabajo, y lo que era correcto."

"Debo…ir vigilar los…pasillos." dijo ella mientras iba a la puerta. "La Princesa Amore estará aquí en un momento." Alexander juró haber visto que la pegaso estaba algo sonrojada.

"Ok. Muchas gracias." dijo Alexander mientras la guardia salía. Pasando los segundos, Alexander logró oír algo del otro lado, pero no muy fuerte.

"Realmente me guiñó un ojo… ¡Qué emoción!"

"…Debo…comenzar a priorizar con quién puedo hacer guiños." dijo Alexander un tanto sorprendido.

"Que un héroe te haga un guiño y te regale una sonrisa puede provocar reacciones en una hembra." dijo Meridia riendo un poco.

"Lo tendré en cuenta también. Ahora, la carta dice…" Alexander observó con más detalle el papel con la escritura.

' _Querido Alexander, estoy escribiendo esta carta ya que aún no has despertado. Al parecer tienes la costumbre de dormir mucho cuando terminamos nuestros objetivos.'_

"Y no es broma." dijo Meridia, haciendo que Alexander reaccionara.

"N-no es a propósito." dijo el humano con una pequeña pizca de incomodidad. "No tengo la misma fuerza que ustedes…o energía. Como se le diga."

"¿Ya te he dicho que te ves adorable cuando te enojas?" le dijo Meridia con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Veo que alguien despertó con ánimos…" dijo Alexander, con el contrario de Meridia: Sin ánimos. El humano continuó leyendo la carta.

' _Después de derrotáramos al minotauro Saighdear, Acero Carmesí llegó con nosotros y nos ayudó a recuperarnos, ya que algunos estábamos heridos. Fimbul se molestó por no haber podido llegar antes a la lucha, ya que según él, habría estado encantado de haber luchado contra el campeón enemigo._

 _Los soldados del Imperio y Wonder Shine efectivamente encontraron prisioneros en los edificios que habían mencionado antes. La mayoría eran civiles, algunos tenían heridas que parecían tener días sin tratar, y varios llevaban días sin comer algo. Lauren y la misma Princesa Amore ayudaron en todo el procedimiento junto con los sanadores del gremio, y la calma lentamente comenzó a volver al Imperio._

 _Bridia tuvo éxito con su tarea, y ahora las criaturas están libres. Resulta que son muy inteligentes, y algunos pueden incluso usar telepatía. Bridia dijo que las criaturas estarán temporalmente en el Imperio para proteger el territorio en los bordes como muestra de agradecimiento, por lo menos hasta que todo acabe._

 _Pasando ya la mitad del día, los ciudadanos y nuestras tropas se organizaron para lidiar con los soldados enemigos caídos que estaban esparcidos por el territorio, aunque ocurrió algo extraño. Todos comenzaron a…desvanecerse. De una forma muy parecida a como Saighdear lo hizo. Algunos antes que otros, pero todos terminaron convirtiéndose en polvo negro. Esto tal vez quiera decir que eran soldados que antes estaban muertos.'_

"También sospechaba de eso…" dijo Alexander pensativo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Meridia.

"(¿Es por los ojos purpuras?)" preguntó Dory de manera mental pero audible para ambos seres.

"Al parecer todos los que son revividos por la magia de Holocaust tienen ese detalle." dijo Alexander. "Pero no es solo eso. Me imagino que…en la gran batalla de hace tres años, hubieron…" Alexander parecía estar complicado, y Meridia lo notó. "Varias…bajas por ambos lados."

"…Oooh." Meridia captó la idea de inmediato. "Eso explicaría de donde está sacando tanto soldado."

"Yo no estuve aquí en ese entonces, así que no puedo asegurarlo…pero es una posibilidad." dijo Alexander, y procedió a continuar la lectura.

' _Finalmente todos terminaron sus actividades y en este momento (ahora que estoy escribiendo esta carta) están descansando. Sorpresivamente todos tienen planes para mañana, ya que Amore realmente quiere que se queden para convivir un poco con los ciudadanos, mientras la paz vuelve a las calles del Imperio._

 _Espero que hayas tenido un buen descanso. Nos vemos._

 _Atentamente, Princesa Celestia.'_

BGM –OFF-

"Vaya. En realidad es sorpresivo." dijo Alexander al terminar de leer en voz alta.

"¿Qué mañana tengan planes?" preguntó Meridia levantando una ceja.

"Sip." respondió el humano. "Considerando que las otras veces me esperaban para despertar y luego de una manera u otra terminábamos siendo alabados por ponis de la zona."

"No parecías tener problemas con eso." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa un poco juguetona.

"No siempre me siento bien cuando hay muchos ponis viéndome, sobre todo considerando la posición en la que estoy." dijo Alexander.

"Pero pudiste animar a los soldados y miembros de Acero Carmesí el día de ayer." dijo Meridia un tanto confundida.

"Era una situación seria, Mery." respondió Alexander. "El contexto es diferente. No me siento tan bien cuando un montón de ponis solo…comienza a alabarme y ya. No lo digo por engreído, lo digo porque nunca estuve en una posición así en mi vida antes de viajar hasta esta época."

"(Hehe. Alexander está diciendo todo esto, pero una vez me contó de cómo interrumpió una boda real.)" dijo Dory con ánimos y audible para ambos.

"Contexto." volvió a decir Alexander. "Hubo una muy buena razón por la que detuve la boda entre Shining Armor y Cadance…o mejor dicho, Cadenza."

"Veo que recuperaste tus energías."

Una voz conocida para todos en la habitación se escuchó desde el extremo de la puerta. Alexander, Meridia y Dory miraron en dicha dirección, notando de inmediato que era la Princesa Amore.

"¡Amore!" dijo Alexander mientras él y su sierva se acercaban a la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal. "Veo que todo está yendo bien."

"Así es." dijo la Princesa asintiendo con la cabeza. "Los prisioneros han sido liberados y aquellos que estaban heridos han sido curados. La ciudad en si tiene daños mínimos en su arquitectura, así que los ciudadanos ya han comenzado nuevamente su vida diaria…solo que con pasos lentos."

"Me imagino." dijo Alexander, caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación. Estaba en un piso alto, porque podía ver una diferencia de altura considerable entre su lugar y el suelo. "No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron prisioneros, pero volver de un momento a otro a su día a día, puede ser difícil en un principio."

"Pero ahora es una realidad. Una realidad que fue lograda gracias al esfuerzo de todos ustedes." Amore hizo una reverencia, sorprendiendo al humano y a Meridia. "Muchas gracias…Sir Alexander, líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, campeón de Canterlot y Estratega de Equestria."

Alexander realmente fue pillado desprevenido con esto, así que comenzó a pensar en algo rápido.

"…No soy muy bueno en esto de las formalidades, pero lo intentaré." dijo Alexander, para luego hacer él una reverencia. "Princesa Amore, Gobernante del Imperio de Cristal. Solo cumplimos con nuestro deber. Incluso si yo no hubiera estado, las Princesas habrían hecho exactamente lo mismo."

"Pero fueron ustedes los que me protegieron en las montañas. Fueron ustedes los que me protegieron durante el viaje de vuelta al Imperio. Gracias a ustedes liberamos al gremio de Acero Carmesí, y definitivamente gracias a su ayuda recuperamos el Imperio." Amore se levantó. "Ustedes tienen, y siempre tendrán mi más sincero agradecimiento, y siempre serán bienvenidos en el Imperio de Cristal."

"Como dije hace unos momentos, solo cumplíamos nuestro deber." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "¿Querías hablar algo en privado conmigo?"

"Así es." dijo Amore. "¿Podrías acompañarme?"

Alexander le hizo una seña a Meridia de que los acompañara, y luego volvió a ver a Amore.

"Te seguimos."

Después de unos instantes, Amore junto con Alexander, su mascota y Meridia, estaban pasando por los pasillos del castillo, que ahora se veía más ocupado, al haber guardias en algunos puntos, y para sorpresa de Alexander, criadas que pasaban de un lado a otro. Los soldados hacían un saludo al estilo militar y con una sonrisa cuando el grupo pasaba al frente de ellos. Las criadas parecían estar hablando algo cuando veían a Meridia, y luego a Alexander. Todos en general se veían contentos.

"No puedo evitar pensar que están hablando de nosotros." admitió Alexander. "Y eso me pone un tantito nervioso."

"Es muy posible. No todos han podido ver de cerca a los salvadores del Imperio, mucho menos al Estratega que hizo todo esto posible." respondió Amore.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía un logo de un copo de nieve, muy parecido a la Cutie Mark de Amore.

"¿Qué hay tras esta puerta?" preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

"Mi habitación." respondió Amore con una sonrisa.

"Oh. Ok." dijo Alexander algo sorprendido.

"Debo advertirte algo antes de que entremos." dijo Amore con seriedad. "Quiero hablar un tema muy delicado contigo. ¿Estás seguro que Meridia puede entrar?"

Alexander miró a Meridia, y ella inmediatamente respondió con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Esperaré afuera hasta que terminen, no se preocupen."

"No."

La respuesta de Alexander llamó la atención de ambas yeguas.

"Tu entras conmigo, o no entramos." dijo Alexander con seriedad.

"¿Estás seguro Alexander?" preguntó la Princesa.

"Amore…" comenzó a decir el humano mientras enfocaba su mirada en ella. "Que esto quede entre nosotros, pero yo solo soy un ser más. No soy algún ser divino o con una paciencia alta como tú, Celestia o Luna. Si mis amigos no estuvieran conmigo en estos momentos…yo ya habría perdido la cabeza y habría entrado en la locura. Ellos son el 50% de que permanezca tranquilo y con esperanzas hasta ahora."

"¿Y el otro 50%?" preguntó Amore. Alexander con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha apuntó a Meridia que estaba al lado de él.

"El otro 50% es Mery. Totalmente."

La respuesta sorprendió honestamente tanto a la Princesa como a la aracnoponi.

"¿A-Alexander?" preguntó Meridia con una mezcla de curiosidad y alegría.

"Desde que se unió a nuestro viaje, es ella con quien más he charlado, con quien más he compartido historias, y desde mucho antes de que pasara a ser mi sierva…es la que más se ha preocupado de que permanezca tranquilo. No en serio, encuentro sorprendente el nivel de cariño que me tiene, y estoy tremendamente agradecido por ello. Es una gran amiga, una confiable compañera, y una criada que sinceramente no merezco tener."

Alexander miró a Meridia con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que confío en ella. Lo suficiente como para que nos acompañe, y más."

"(También tiene mi total aprobación.)" dijo Dory con un tono alegre.

Meridia en este punto estaba parcialmente sonrojada, mientras que Amore estaba cada vez más sorprendida del humano. Los guardias y algunas criadas estaban observando con sorpresa la particular escena.

"Yo…yo…no…no sé qué decir…" Meridia estaba con la cabeza algo agachada, con sus cascos delanteros hacia abajo, juntos y moviendo ligeramente de arriba abajo cada uno en direcciones opuestas. "Alexander y los demás han sido los únicos que me han ofrecido su amistad…y desde entonces…él me ha tratado de muy buena manera. Incluso…incluso cuando pasé a ser su sierva…me sigue tratando con respeto y cariño…yo…" Meridia finalmente miró a Alexander con una tierna sonrisa mientras seguía algo sonrojada.

"Muchas gracias, Amo Alexander."

Alexander comenzó a reír, y le extendió su mano derecha.

"Toma mi mano, y entremos de una vez. ¿Ok?"

Parte de las criadas y los guardias comenzaron a golpear el suelo con sus cascos, y Amore comenzó a reír ligeramente. Alexander pensó que ese debe ser su modo para representar lo que sería un aplauso para los humanos.

"Pues entonces entremos." dijo la Princesa mientras abría la puerta. Siguiendo la indicación, Meridia tomó la mano de Alexander y pasaron juntos.

"¿Cómo va todo Alex?"

Alexander se alegró al escuchar la voz de su amigo que estaba ya en el interior de la habitación.

"¡Shade!" humano y changeling se saludaron. "¿Estás mejor?"

"Ya estoy como nuevo, pero Nich sigue descansando en nuestra habitación." dijo Shade. "Esa siesta hizo su efecto, aunque…" el changeling quedó pensativo. "Sigo teniendo curiosidad respecto a lo que pasó."

"Estamos en las mismas condiciones." dijo Alexander.

"Alexander. Warm Shade."

La Princesa Amore llamó la atención de ambos, y el grupo se acercó a donde estaba Amore. Alexander pudo notar de inmediato el objeto que tenía a su lado.

"¿Es el Corazón de Cristal?" preguntó el humano. Amore asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo único que pudimos lograr, fue sacar la jaula del techo, antes de que los que lo hicieron comenzaran a sentirse mal."

"Oh. Ya entiendo." dijo Alexander, acercándose a la jaula. "Denme un momento."

Alexander se acercó a la jaula que aún irradiaba una pequeña aura purpura, y en el interior estaba el corazón de Cristal, aún de un tono parecido. Alexander tomó con una mano cada lado de la jaula, y comenzó a expandir su magia breezie alrededor. La jaula comenzó a perder poco a poco el aura, hasta no quedar rastro de magia oscura.

Después de que Alexander se alejara un poco, Amore con su magia abrió la jaula, y con dificultad tomó el Corazón de Cristal. Alexander de inmediato tomó el objeto, y lentamente el Cristal comenzó a recuperar su color. Por un instante, pudo verse un ligero brillo en toda la habitación, y en todo el castillo en realidad.

"Ahora si se ve como lo recuerdo." dijo Alexander.

"Creo que más de uno tendrá una sorpresa el día de mañana." dijo Amore comenzando a reír. Alexander al ver a la Princesa, a Shade y a Meridia, entendió el mensaje.

Alexander dio un silbido de admiración al ver a su sierva.

"Ya había visto a Shade así…pero debo admitir que te vez bien con el brillo de Cristal, Mery."

Meridia, que ahora tenía el brillo de los ponis de Cristal que Alexander recuerda del futuro, y también el cambio de peinado que acompañaba a este, comenzó a examinarse a sí misma, con una sonrisa decorando su rostro.

"Ooooh. Interesante." dijo ella con un gran tono de curiosidad mientras se daba vuelta viendo sus patas y cuerpo.

"Usted también Princesa." dijo Alexander. "Se ve de maravilla."

"Oh, muchas gracias Alexander." dijo Amore, que para sorpresa del humano, estaba algo sonrojada. "Muchos no se atreven a darme un cumplido, así que agradezco tu sinceridad."

Luego Amore quedó observando el Corazón de Cristal que seguía en las manos de Alexander.

"Me aseguraré de volver a poner el Corazón de Cristal donde debe estar, pero primero…" Amore miró a Alexander y a Shade con seriedad. "Ahora que el Imperio está a salvo, hay algo que debo hablar con ustedes."

Alexander y Shade pusieron atención de inmediato.

BGM: watch?v=Fg_0UuoewsM ([Music] Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem ► Sacred Child of God, White Sage ║Extended║)

"¿Recuerdan cuando nos conocimos por primera vez?" preguntó la Princesa. "En ese momento yo ya sabía que ustedes venían del futuro."

"Aún lo recordamos." dijo Shade.

"Dijiste que lo sabías porque el Corazón de Cristal te lo había dicho de alguna manera." dijo Alexander.

"Creo que es momento de contarles la otra parte de la historia." dijo Amore. "Anteriormente les dije que había oído de la Alianza Multiespecie, y que los buscamos para tener una oportunidad de recuperar el Imperio, pero yo ya sabía de ustedes dos…desde mucho antes."

Alexander y Shade abrieron levemente los ojos en sorpresa. Meridia estaba atenta al relato, aunque ya sabía que no entendería mucho de la charla.

"Cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que te recordaba a otra poni." dijo Amore mientras miraba a Alexander.

"Así es." respondió el humano. "Nos recuerdas a la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal que gobierna en nuestra época."

Amore se alejó un poco del grupo, hasta una de las ventanas que había en su habitación. Luego se dio vuelta para mirar al grupo otra vez.

"¿De casualidad su nombre es Cadance? ¿La que nombraron momentos atrás?"

Esa pregunta fue suficiente para dejar boquiabiertos al humano y al changeling.

"Creo que estoy en lo correcto." dijo Amore mientras comenzaba a reír ligeramente.

"¿Acaso…el Corazón de Cristal te mostró algo de ella?" preguntó Shade.

"Solamente conozco su nombre y su apariencia. Es una alicornio muy hermosa, y por lo que pude ver está casada." Este detalle llamó la atención de Meridia.

"Con un excapitán de la Guardia Real." agregó Alexander. "Es un amigo mío, y fue él quien me entrenó y me enseñó a luchar."

"Ya veo. Respecto a su época…también necesito preguntar algo." dijo Amore. "En el futuro… ¿Conocen a una poni que se llame…Twilight Sparkle?"

Alexander y Warm Shade quedaron congelados. No hicieron ningún movimiento, y en ningún momento apartaron su vista de Amore.

"Ok…" dijo finalmente Alexander. "Me estás asustando Amore… ¿Qué tanto sabes de ella?"

Amore suspiró, y miró al grupo con una ligera sonrisa.

"Para responder esa pregunta, debo contarles algo…un hecho que está destinado a ocurrir."

Alexander y Shade se confundieron con eso. Amore se acercó al grupo otra vez para continuar.

"El Corazón de Cristal me mostró un hecho que ocurrirá muchos años después. Uno de mis súbditos comenzará a tener pesadillas y a enfermarse regularmente, posiblemente ya le esté ocurriendo esto en estos momentos. Dicho súbdito con el tiempo comenzará a desarrollar poderes que un poni no debería tener, y será el mismo Corazón de Cristal el que le muestre su sombrío camino. Cuando ese súbdito finalmente acepte su oscuro destino, tendrá el poder suficiente como para derrotarme."

"Princesa Amore." dijo Meridia de inmediato. "¿Está completamente segura de lo que dice?"

"Así es." respondió la Princesa.

"¿Pero por qué lo da como hecho?" preguntó Shade confundido.

"Shade tiene razón." dijo Alexander. "Nada está escrito en esta vida. Todo puede cambiarse, y eso depende de lo que decida cada uno."

"Lamentablemente esta posibilidad escrita por el destino es algo que debe ocurrir."

"¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué es necesario que ocurra sin importar las consecuencias?" preguntó con algo de molestia el humano.

"Déjame contarte el resto de la historia, y lo entenderás." dijo Amore con una sonrisa. "Tras mi derrota, Celestia y Luna lucharán contra el tirano, y lograrán vencerlo…pero el villano antes de caer derrotado…lanzará una maldición a todo el Imperio, y este desaparecerá del territorio de Equs sin dejar rastro."

Fue en ese instante, en el que Alexander unió los cabos sueltos.

"El villano reaparecerá en un futuro. Un futuro muy lejano, y con él…volverá el Imperio." dijo Amore.

"Y es por eso que sabes de Twilight. ¿Verdad?" dijo Alexander sin ánimos. Shade también estaba entendiendo finalmente el tema.

"¿Ocurre algo Amo Alexander?" preguntó Meridia con curiosidad.

"Lo que pasa Mery…es que el 'futuro lejano' del que habla Amore…es nuestra época." dijo Alexander mirando a su sierva.

"… ¿Es…de verdad?" preguntó Meridia con sorpresa.

"Recuerda que conocemos el Imperio de Cristal porque ya lo hemos visto en el futuro." dijo Shade. "De hecho nosotros ayudamos a las Princesas, junto con nuestras amigas y amigos a derrotar al que amenazaba la seguridad del Imperio en esos momentos."

Alexander cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza levemente.

"El Rey Sombra."

"El Corazón me mostró que dos figuras en particular ayudaban al Imperio en esos momentos. No hace falta decir que esas dos figuras eran ustedes."

Alexander miró el Corazón de Cristal, que aún lo tenía en su mano.

"Twilight Sparkle es una de nuestras amigas. La ayudamos ya que las Princesas le encomendaron a ella la tarea de proteger el Imperio." dijo Alexander.

"¿Las Princesas mandaron a una poni a cuidar de un territorio completo?" preguntó Meridia con mucha sorpresa.

"Hay otros factores a considerar, pero no los puedo decir." dijo Alexander. "¿Acaso sabes de lo que hablo Amore?"

La Princesa del Imperio negó con la cabeza.

"El Corazón de Cristal solo me muestra lo necesario y solo la información que es relevante para mí."

"¿Entonces por qué conoces a Twilight?" preguntó Shade.

"Solo conozco su nombre." dijo Amore. "No conozco su apariencia ni su modo de vida." Amore se acercó hasta Alexander.

"Lo único que se…es que el incidente que ustedes tuvieron con ese villano en el futuro DEBE ocurrir, ya que forma parte de una serie de eventos que generarán un suceso final, que será una fase importante en su vida."

Alexander y Shade se miraron. Ambos con suerte podían hablar.

"¿Es Twilight Sparkle alguien importante en su época?" preguntó la Princesa.

Alexander comenzó a recordar el relato de Fluttershy. El como ella y las demás se conocieron, y como esto originó que ellas fueran la representación de los Elementos de la Harmonía.

"…Sí. Ella es importante." dijo finalmente Alexander.

"Es por eso que todo esto DEBE ocurrir, querido Alexander." dijo Amore con cariño. "No voy a negarle su destino a Twilight Sparkle. No cuando es algo de suma importancia para Equestria en el futuro."

"Pero…debe haber…" comenzó a decir Alexander. "Debe haber una manera de salvarte y hacer que todo esto ocurra. Tal vez si Celestia y Luna ayudan a tiempo-"

"Alexander." dijo Amore interrumpiéndolo. "Te prohíbo que le digas a Celestia y Luna de lo que hablamos. Esto va para los tres."

"Pero…" Alexander pasó su mano izquierda en su frente. "Aún podemos hacer algo…" Meridia miró con algo de inseguridad a su Amo. No sabía cómo calmarlo.

"¿Sabes que ocurre contigo en el futuro?" preguntó Alexander sin ánimos. Amore se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"No necesitas preocuparte por mí." dijo Amore. "Solo asegúrense de que todo siga su curso, y te repito: Por favor no le cuentes a Celestia y a Luna de esto."

Alexander comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación por unos momentos, teniendo en todo momento una expresión seria y pensativa. Finalmente se detuvo, y comenzó a suspirar, para luego ver a la Princesa.

"No estaré cómodo con esto…pero tú ganas." dijo Alexander sin ánimos. "Aunque realmente me gustaría saber si hay una manera de ayudarte."

"Ya hiciste más que suficiente ayudando a recuperar el Imperio de Cristal." respondió la Princesa. "Prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que hablamos aquí con nadie."

"Lo prometo." dijo Shade.

"Yo también lo prometo." dijo Meridia.

"…Lo prometo." dijo finalmente Alexander.

BGM –OFF-

Alexander se acercó hasta Amore y le pasó el Corazón de Cristal.

"Será mejor que lo dejes en un lugar seguro. Este cristal será testigo de varios sucesos en el futuro."

"No lo dudo." dijo Amore que tomó con uno de sus cascos el cristal, para luego usar su magia al caminar hacia la puerta. "Eso es todo. Les agradezco que hayan venido solo para escucharme y entender la situación."

Alexander seguía algo pensativo.

"Voy a tener que hacer algo para tratar de olvidar este asunto." dijo Alexander. "Dios…sabía que la situación en la que estamos es única, pero esto ya está a niveles demasiado altos para mí." Meridia se acercó hasta su Amo y comenzó a chequearle su ropa y su cabello.

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer es confiar en las palabras de la Princesa." dijo ella con un tono de cariño.

"Podrías salir a ver el Imperio." dijo Amore. "Como dije antes, si bien no todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, los ciudadanos ya están volviendo a sus actividades diarias. Tal vez un recorrido por el lugar te ayude a relajarte."

"Realmente voy a necesitar algo único para poder pasar esta experiencia." dijo Alexander volviendo a pensar. "Sería bueno ver el Imperio, pero tampoco quiero que todo el mundo se ponga a mi alrededor. Me gustaría pasar desapercibido, como un poni más. Así podría-"

Alexander se detuvo y abrió sus ojos con notable sorpresa.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Amore.

"Dime Amore…" dijo Alexander con una progresiva sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Cuánto sabe Grevy de pociones?"

"No encontrarás a alguien mejor que él en el Imperio." fue la respuesta de Amore.

"Muy bien. Necesito hablar con él." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa completa. "Acabo de tener una idea, y realmente quiero ponerla a prueba. También me gustaría saber en lo posible que es lo que harán algunos de nuestros amigos."

.

.

.

.

"¿Twilight?" Celestia golpeó levemente la puerta de su propia habitación, donde había dejado descansando a su estudiante.

"¡Sigo aquí Princesa!" fue la energética respuesta del Elemento de la Magia.

Celestia se sintió tranquila con la respuesta, y procedió a abrir la puerta. Al entrar, notó que Twilight estaba leyendo el diario que le entregó hace unas horas atrás.

"Veo que realmente captó tu atención." dijo Celestia acercándose hasta su alumna.

"¡Es que simplemente no puedo detenerme!" dijo Twilight con alegría. "¡Esto no solamente es una muestra de la historia olvidada de Equestria, sino que es un fantástico relato de hechos que realmente ocurrieron! Equestria tiende a olvidar que tras todo lo que disfrutan ahora, hay un esfuerzo de muchos ponis. Esfuerzo que comenzó desde su fundación."

"Estás en lo correcto Twilight." dijo Celestia. "Pero es mejor que las generaciones actuales no conozcan de estos hechos históricos."

"Tengo una duda, Princesa." dijo Twilight para mirar a su mentora. "De todo lo que he leído, he visto muchos nombres de miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie, pero… ¿Por qué no he podido encontrar en ningún momento el nombre de los dos viajeros fundadores?"

"Eso es porque ellos me pidieron que sus nombres no fueran escritos." dijo Celestia. "Es por eso que muchas veces en el diario son solamente referidos como el 'líder de la Alianza y su compañero'."

"Pero… ¿Por qué?" preguntó Twilight un tanto confundida. "Deberían ser los dos nombres más importantes aquí."

"Créeme Twilight, cuando te digo que tuvieron una razón para pedirme tal favor."

"Eso solo hace que tenga más curiosidad Princesa." dijo Twilight en un tono amigable.

"Realmente te recomiendo que leas hasta el final, mi fiel estudiante." dijo Celestia. "Tal vez podrías encontrar una sorpresa en las últimas páginas."

"Ooooh…" dijo Twilight con un extremo tono de curiosidad. "Eso hare…aunque…tengo otra duda más."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Acabo de leer sobre lo que hizo el fundador de la Alianza durante su estadía en el Imperio de Cristal." Twilight puso una expresión burlesca. "¿De verdad hizo eso?"

Celestia comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido aquél día hace tanto tiempo, y finalmente, comenzó a reír ligeramente.

"Por un momento lo había olvidado, pero sí. Eso fue lo que hizo."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=gdPtw8QF07A (Labyrinthia - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

Las calles del Imperio de Cristal comenzaban a recuperar la vida que tenían antes en este nuevo día. Celestia ya había levantado el sol, y aún era algo temprano, pero las actividades nuevamente comenzaban a tener su ciclo pacífico para los habitantes, que ya estaban ocupando varias de las calles.

Ponis caminando, abriendo nuevamente sus negocios, otros simplemente admirando la paz que han obtenido de vuelta, y también admirando sus brillantes colores, ya que todos los ponis estaban bañados en un brillo que recordaba al de los cristales. Muchos se sorprendieron, otros quedaron fascinados, y otros simplemente se confundieron, pero ninguno se iba a quejar a esas alturas. Estaban disfrutando de la libertad, y eso era lo que les importaba.

Entre todos los ponis que caminaban cerca del castillo, dos yeguas en particular estaban dirigiéndose a la zona comercial. Específicamente, una yegua grande y otra pequeña. Muy pequeña.

"¿Quieres que busquemos algo en particular Cré?"

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Un pendiente para ti! ¡Y un fino fragmento de cristal para mí!" Lauren comenzó a reír suavemente.

"Tranquila. Tenemos gran parte del día, así que no te preocupes." dijo Lauren mientras miraba a su amiga que estaba volando a su lado. "También podríamos-"

"¡Cuidado!" le dijo Cré interrumpiéndola, pero no fue a tiempo.

Lauren no estaba mirando al frente, así que no pudo ver al poni que tenía adelante. Fue muy repentino, y ella calló al suelo producto del choque, pero sin lastimarse.

"¡Lauren!" Cré de inmediato llegó hasta estar al lado de su cara.

Lauren pasó uno de sus cascos por su cabeza por la confusión del golpe.

"¡Milady! ¿Se encuentra bien?" dijo otra voz que era la del poni al frente de ellas, que además estaba ofreciendo uno de sus cascos para levantarla.

Lauren enfocó su mirada en el poni que ella había chocado. Era un poni no tan alto como ella, pero aun así era más grande de lo normal. Tenía un pelaje de color café, y su crin y cola eran de un color parecido, pero un poco más oscuro. El poni estaba usando una capa roja y sencilla en parte de su lomo y parte trasera de su cuerpo. El poni también estaba usando un sombrero simple de color rojo oscuro con un par de plumas como decoración. Una blanca y una azul.

Lauren, y luego Cré, notaron que el poni les parecía extrañamente familiar, sobre todo por su voz

"Estoy bien. Muchas gracias." dijo Lauren mientras usaba el casco del poni como apoyo para levantarse. "Lamento haber chocado con…usted." Lauren por un momento miró en general al poni que estaba con ellas. Cré notó esto.

"No tiene que disculparse Milady." dijo el poni. "Es un gran día para el Imperio, y no hay para que molestarse con pequeñeces como estas."

El poni entonces cambió su expresión a una de curiosidad, para luego intercambiar su mirada entre Lauren y Cré por algunos segundos.

"Disculpen mi curiosidad, pero… ¿Ustedes…son de la Alianza Multiespecie?"

"¡Así es!" dijo Cré con ánimos. "Mi nombre es Cré. Un placer"

"Y mi nombre es Lauren. Mucho gusto." dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa.

"¡Vaya! Disculpe mi rudeza al haberla botado, aunque haya sido por accidente." dijo el poni con respeto. "No pensé que me toparía con miembros del grupo que salvó al Imperio de Cristal de los esbirros del brujo."

"Muchos en el grupo no conocen el Imperio, o no han podido visitarlo por un tiempo. Es normal que algunos de nosotros estemos paseando por las calles." dijo Lauren. "Lo bueno es que no muchos nos reconocen, así que podemos caminar con tranquilidad."

"¡No siempre se puede apreciar la grandeza del Imperio de Cristal por experiencia propia!" dijo Cré.

"Nuevamente lamento haber chocado con usted, Milady." dijo el poni saludando con el sombrero. "Fue un placer conocerlas, pero debo seguir. Acabo de llegar al Imperio… ¡Y grande fue mi sorpresa al informarme de todo lo que había pasado! Yo también quiero ver qué es lo que ofrece el territorio de la Princesa Amore."

El poni comenzó a seguir su camino, pero Lauren y Cré seguían con ese extraño sentimiento al escuchar la voz de ese poni.

"¡Espere!" la voz de Lauren hizo que el poni volviera a mirar a ambas.

"¿Podría decirnos su nombre?" preguntó Lauren.

"Claro." dijo el poni, volviéndose a sacar el sombrero a modo de saludo, y haciendo un guiño con su ojo derecho.

"Mi nombre es Ander Woods, para servirles."

Con esto el poni emprendió nuevamente rumbo hacia el otro extremo de la calle, mientras se alejaba y desaparecía entre los otros ponis que transitaban en aquel momento.

Lauren quedó pensativa, y Cré miró a la unicornio con curiosidad.

"¿No crees que ese poni se veía…familiar? Qué raro."

"Estaba pensando lo mismo." dijo Lauren mientras miraba a su amiga con algo de sorpresa. "Y más extraño es que encontremos familiar su voz. ¿Pero cómo…?"

"Hey." le dijo su amiga breezie de improvisto. "¿No te parecía guapo?"

Lauren casi pierde el balance al escuchar eso.

"¿C-Cré?" preguntó Lauren un tanto sorprendida.

"¿Qué? Era un poni con un muy buen físico, y no puedes decirme lo contrario."

"Bueno…" Lauren se sonrojó levemente. "Debo admitir que tenía una buena apariencia, y muy cuidada."

"¡Ajá! ¡Así que SÍ lo observaste!" dijo Cré mientras ambas comenzaban a avanzar otra vez.

"No tenía opción Cré." dijo Lauren en su defensa con una expresión de leve molestia. "Tenía que ver al poni que había chocado."

"También lo observaste detenidamente cuando te ayudó a levantarte." dijo Cré con un aire juguetón.

"¡C-Cré! ¡Y-yo solo estaba…!"

Ambas amigas siguieron su rumbo, charlando sobre el poni con el que se toparon…y los efectos temporales que provocó en Lauren.

.

.

.

.

"El Imperio de Cristal se ve simplemente radiante hoy. ¿No lo crees?"

"Claro. Literalmente."

Swift Strike y Golden Lilat estaban caminando por la zona comercial del Imperio de Cristal, y obviamente con esto llamaron la atención de varios alrededor, ya que si la apariencia de ambas es comúnmente atractiva a la vista, con el brillo característico de los ponis de cristal pasaron a ser algo que ningún poni podría evitar mirar.

"Lo mismo podría aplicarse a nosotras."

"Realmente me sorprendí al principio, pero realmente no puedo quejarme." dijo Golden Lilat mientras observaba a su amiga. "Realmente luces bien."

"Lo mismo va para ti."

Ambas comenzaron a reír levemente mientras seguían caminando para ver que podían comprar.

"¡Hey preciosas!"

Lilat y Strike se detuvieron porque un grupo de ponis que estaba al frente estaba enfocándose en ambas, y ellas lo notaron, y con algo de disgusto por la mirada de algunos.

"¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros a celebrar en una de las tabernas del Imperio? Conocemos un buen lugar." dijo el que parecía ser el 'lider' del grupo.

"No gracias." dijo Swift Strike. "Ya tenemos planes."

"¡Oh vamos preciosas!" dijo el poni. "¡Es un día para celebrar!"

"Concuerdo, y ya te dijimos que tenemos planes." dijo Golden Lilat con un tono más serio.

"Un par de bellas como ustedes son difíciles de encontrar. No las dejaremos ir tan fácil." dijo el poni con una expresión burlesca. "¡Vamos! Solo será por un momento."

Lilat y Strike se pusieron en guardia, y los ponis del frente comenzaron a reír.

"¡A ver si serán idiotas!"

Una voz desconocida para el grupo de sementales, y extrañamente familiar para las aquaponis se escuchó fuerte y claro, atrayendo la atención de otros habitantes.

"¡Alexa-" Swift Strike se detuvo, al ver que la voz no provenía del humano que ella y Lilat conocen.

"¿Y tú qué?" preguntó casi de mala gana el poni del grupo.

Un semental de color café, con crin y cola de colores parecidos, y que tenía una capa roja y un sombrero rojo oscuro como vestimenta se acercó a las aquaponis, para luego mirar al grupo de sementales del frente.

"Vengo a prevenir que pasen más vergüenza, grupo de ineptos."

"Repite eso una vez más. Vamos, atrévete."

"Solo estoy tratando de ayudar. ¿Saben?" dijo el poni con una expresión casi sin ánimos. "Digo… Sé que estamos celebrando y todo. ¿Pero molestar de esta forma a dos hermosas yeguas? ¿A plena luz del día? ¿Qué acaso no les da vergüenza?"

La expresión de los ponis cambió de inmediato. A una de clara molestia.

"Además…" el poni café cambió su expresión a una más seria, y enojada. "¿Un grupo de sementales invitando de la nada a un par de yeguas a un bar para 'pasarla bien'? No me vengan con estupideces. Sus verdaderos motivos son tan claros como el agua. No arruinen el brillo de este día con sus indecencias."

Esto hizo que los otros ponis reunidos alrededor comenzaran a murmurar entre ellos, mientras miraban con expresiones de preocupación al grupo de sementales.

El 'líder' del grupo de machos comenzó a acercarse a las aquaponis. El poni se veía fuerte, pero el poni café también avanzó, hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

"Alguien tiene una boca muy parlanchina." dijo el poni del grupo.

"¿Te das cuenta que los demás ponis te ven? ¿Acaso pensaste la razón por la que ambas yeguas llaman la atención?" preguntó el poni café. "Deberías usar ese cerebro que tienes allí dentro más seguido." esto lo dijo mientras apuntaba con su casco a la cabeza del otro poni.

"Tú te lo buscaste." dijo rápidamente el poni del grupo mientras usaba uno de sus cascos para atacar, mientras que el poni café ya sabía que terminaría de esta forma.

Muchos se asustaron por un momento, y las aquaponis estaban por hacer su movimiento, pero se detuvieron al ver como el poni café esquivaba el golpe con facilidad, poniéndose rápidamente al lado de su agresor.

Lilat abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, al ver como el poni café usó sus cascos para golpear al otro poni en su hocico, haciendo que este chocara en una pared que tenía cerca, cayendo lentamente al suelo.

Por un instante, dicho movimiento le recordó perfectamente a otro ser.

Alexander.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" una voz desconocida llamó la atención de todos. El poni café rápidamente vio quienes eran y no tardó en hablar.

"Este tipo y los que están al frente estaban acosando a estas yeguas." dijo el poni café al ver al grupo de guardias que al parecer notaron el público reunido. Los guardias fijaron su mirada de inmediato en el grupo restante de sementales.

"Y en un día de celebración. Qué vergüenza…"

"¡Corran!" gritó uno del grupo, y siguiendo la indicación de su compañero, todos comenzaron a correr. Un guardia se quedó, mientras que los otros comenzaron a perseguir al grupo de machos, que eran todos ponis de tierra.

"Yo me llevaré a esta excusa de semental." dijo el guardia que se quedó mientras agarraba al poni en el suelo, que al parecer estaba inconsciente. Luego el guardia miró al poni café. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué. Solo cumplo con mi deber ciudadano." dijo el poni café mientras saludaba con su sombrero.

Al terminar la escena, los demás ponis volvieron a sus actividades, y el poni café miró a las aquaponis.

"No puedo creerlo. Aún con celebraciones, hay de estos tipos por ahí…"

Ahora que la situación se había arreglado, Strike y Lilat volvieron a extrañarse al escuchar la voz del poni. Swift Strike además estaba observando al poni desde hace un rato.

"Gracias por ayudarnos." dijo Golden Lilat.

"Aunque habríamos podido darles una paliza." dijo Swift Strike con una sonrisa burlesca.

"Y no lo dudo." dijo el poni café. "No puedo creer que esos sementales no reconozcan a los miembros que los liberaron de su miseria, pero habría sido un duro golpe a su orgullo si les daban una lección aquí, y ahora."

"Ignorantes e idiotas hay en todos lados." dijo Strike. "Me alegra que tú no seas uno de ellos."

"Muchas gracias, lady Swift Strike."

"¿Ya nos conocías?" preguntó Lilat.

"Cualquiera que lea y se informe de las noticias del pergamino de nuestra Reina sabría sus nombres." dijo el poni café con una sonrisa. "Debo admitir que lo que han logrado ustedes…es inspirador."

"Muchas gracias." dijo Lilat, pero luego notó que su amiga estaba observando detenidamente al poni café, y estaba algo sonrojada.

"¿Strike?" preguntó su amiga.

"¿Sucede algo lady Swift Strike?" preguntó el poni café. Con esto la aquaponi salió de su trance.

"¡L-lo siento!" se disculpó rápidamente Strike con una expresión un tanto nerviosa. "Pero es solo que…extrañamente me recuerdas a alguien."

"Es cierto. A mí también me das esa impresión." dijo Lilat para agregar.

"¿En serio? Espero que sea alguien respetable." dijo el poni con un aire de orgullo

"Más que respetable." dijo Strike con un tono de cariño. "De no ser por él, no estaríamos todos aquí."

"¿Es alguno de sus compañeros?" preguntó el poni.

"Nuestro líder y Estratega." dijo finalmente Strike. "Alexander Woodgate."

"Oh." dijo el poni con sorpresa. "¿Saben? Muchos saben de ustedes como un grupo completo, pero pocos conocen específicamente a los miembros. ¿Cómo es su líder? No he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo."

"Es alguien maravilloso." dijo Strike sonriendo y con los ojos casi cerrados. "No creo ser capaz de expresar completamente sus cualidades, pero…es un ser con una amabilidad que no había visto antes en mi vida. Siempre opta por hacer lo correcto, y lo ha demostrado en el tiempo que hemos viajado con él. Es amigable con todos, incluso cuando tiene mucha más importancia y autoridad que nosotros. Se preocupa no solo de nuestro bienestar, sino que de todos aquellos que puedan salir perjudicados de todo lo que el brujo ha hecho. Es un gran guerrero y un excelente Estratega, ya que no habríamos avanzado tanto de no ser por él, pero al mismo tiempo…" Swift Strike abrió los ojos con ternura, sorprendiendo al poni café y a Golden Lilat.

"Parece estar sufriendo. Hay muchos factores que solamente nosotros entendemos de él, y son esos factores los que provocan que él tenga un conflicto consigo mismo. Es uno de los mejores guerreros que he visto, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. El simplemente quiere que todo esto termine, y sé muy bien que le duele cada vez que no logra ayudar a todos. Cuando supimos lo que ocurrió con algunos de los soldados del Imperio antes de que llegáramos para ayudar…él estaba furioso. Furioso consigo mismo, y estoy segura de que sigue culpándose."

"…" El poni café se quedó en silencio en todo momento, con una expresión completamente seria.

"Es por eso que todos tenemos un compromiso, y haremos todo a nuestro alcance para acabar con esta horrenda situación." dijo Golden Lilat. "Cuando nuestro líder no pueda resistir todo el peso, nosotros estaremos allí para apoyarlo en lo que sea que necesite."

El poni café entonces comenzó a sonreír, para luego mirar a ambas aquaponis.

"Veo que él tiene suerte. Mucha suerte." esto llamó la atención de ambas yeguas. "Está claro que tienen una total confianza hacia él. Eso es algo raro de ver, incluso en lugares como Canterlot. Una cosa es comandar a un grupo de soldados, pero otra muy distinta es formar un vínculo con ellos, entenderlos, comprender sus objetivos y metas. Cuando un grupo logra tener el compañerismo y confianza que tienen ustedes…es capaz de lograr muchas cosas."

El poni de color café hizo un saludo con su sombrero, y siguió sonriéndoles a ambas.

"Equestria está en buenos cascos. Eso puedo verlo claramente. Les deseo la mayor de las suertes, y espero que un día de estos puedan terminar con este periodo de violencia." El poni comenzó a caminar hacia otro extremo de la calle.

"Fue un placer verlas. Lady Lilat y Lady Strike."

Con esto, el poni se alejó, mezclándose con los otros ponis del lugar.

"Es el extraño más agradable que he conocido." dijo Lilat.

"No es justo…" dijo Swift Strike con algo de timidez.

"¿Strike?" Lilat se acercó hasta su amiga, para ver que su expresión indicaba que estaba algo incómoda.

"La forma de ser de ese poni…sus palabras…su VOZ." Strike miró a su amiga. "¿Por qué me recordaron tanto a Alexander?"

"También estoy un tanto sorprendida con eso." dijo Lilat pensativa. "Era como escucharlo a él, pero viste que era un poni, y no él."

"Además…" Strike se sonrojó un poco. "Parecía tener un buen físico. No es justo…"

Golden Lilat tras unos segundos comenzó a reír mientras avanzaba.

"¡No es gracioso Lilat!" dijo Strike mientras alcanzaba a su amiga.

.

.

.

.

"¿Y qué tal esta?"

"Esa tiene un costo de 850 kelz."

"Oh…tampoco me alcanza."

"Realmente lamento no ayudarle mucho señor espadachín, pero estamos lentamente volviendo a la normalidad, y eso incluye los precios."

Nakama estaba al frente de una herrería, que al mismo tiempo estaba ofreciendo parte de sus trabajos. Normalmente se muestran espadas, escudos, armaduras y accesorios, pero como la situación con el Imperio mejoró hace muy poco, lo único que tenían de muestra y a la venta, eran espadas.

El unicornio estaba muy pensativo, observando los diferentes precios y considerando sus fondos personales. Lo que Nakama buscaba era una espada que fuera lo más parecido a una katana.

Había una que le había llamado la atención. Lamentablemente su costo no era el adecuado para lo que podía pagar.

"Esa espada habría sido la ideal…" dijo el unicornio con algo de tristeza al ver una espada con la hoja de un color azul oscuro. La forma y tamaño de dicha espada la hacían ver muy parecida a un tipo de espada que él conoce.

"Tiene un buen ojo para las espadas, señor espadachín. Esa espada fue un esfuerzo en conjunto con otro forjador en uno de mis viajes al este." dijo el herrero. "Es una espada con el estilo de ese lugar, y usted parece ser de allí. Seguramente conoce que tipo de espada es."

"Por supuesto." dijo Nakama con una sonrisa. "Es una Kodachi."

"Correcto." dijo el herrero con alegría. "Lo particular de esta Kodachi, es que la hoja está hecha completamente de lunaria, por lo que su fuerza es devastadora, siempre y cuando se sepa usar."

"Una lástima por el precio. Realmente me habría gustado llevármela." dijo Nakama.

"Es un negocio, y debo ganarme la vida. Espero que lo pueda entender." dijo el herrero.

"No se preocupe. Es natural, considerando la situación." respondió el unicornio con respeto.

"Con que una espada devastadora. ¿Eh?"

Una voz particular pilló de sorpresa a ambos ponis.

" _¿Sempai?"_ Nakama miró a su derecha, y al lado de él había un poni de pelaje café, con crin y cola de un color parecido pero más oscuro, y con un set de capa y sombrero rojos como vestimenta. Se veía pensativo mientras miraba la espada hecha con lunaria.

"Es muy difícil encontrar un arma o armadura que tenga incluso parte de los metales más importantes de Equestria." dijo el poni café.

"Sí que tiene razón." dijo el herrero. "Es la única pieza que tengo con ese material."

El poni café miró a Nakama con una sonrisa.

"Si bien no soy ese 'Sempai' del que hablas, de todas maneras me gustaría proponerte algo…Nakama-kun."

Nakama por un momento no reaccionó, ya que seguía sorprendido. Solo cuando el poni café comenzó a mirarlo con curiosidad fue que salió de su trance.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó el poni café.

"Mis disculpas. Es solo que…extrañamente me recuerda a Sir Alexander. A un nivel que llega a asustar."

"¿Sabes? Me han dicho casi lo mismo durante el día sobre él, que ya me está comenzando a preocupar a mí." dijo el poni café algo confundido. "Pero volvamos al tema. ¿Te interesa mi proposición? Solo vale responder si o no."

Nakama lo pensó por un momento. Miró la Kodachi, y luego al extraño con el que estaba hablando.

"Ok. Escucho."

"Muy bien. Pero primero…" el poni café miró al herrero. "Compraré la Kodachi."

Esto pilló tanto a Nakama como al herrero por sorpresa.

"¿La Kodachi? Creo que el precio no será de su agrado."

"¿Cuánto es?" preguntó el poni café mientras levantaba una ceja.

"5.000 Kelz." dijo el herrero. "Es uno de mis mejores trabajos, y el único en su categoría. Además-"

El poni café de inmediato levantó un poco su capa, revelando una bolsa de cuero amarrada. La abrió, y se escuchó el sonido de las monedas. De un momento a otro, el poni café dejó una cantidad específica de monedas cerca de la zona de trabajo del herrero.

"50 bits. ¿Tenemos un trato?"

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo el herrero mientras le entregaba la espada al poni café, dejándola encima de donde antes estaban las monedas. "Cuídela muy bien, pues no muchos saben reconocer su gran valor."

"Lo tendré en mente, gracias." dijo el poni café, para luego mirar a Nakama. "Y creo que lo más sensato es entregarte la espada a ti."

Esto claramente pilló desprevenido al unicornio.

"¿A-a mí? ¿Está seguro señor?"

"No, no, no, no…" El poni café le hizo una especie de seña con sus cascos. "Nada de señor, que aún soy joven, y por supuesto que estoy seguro, PERO solo si me respondes una pregunta." el poni café cambió su expresión a una un poco más seria. "Sé que tú eres Nakama, el mirmidón del este, y miembro de la Alianza Multiespecie."

Cuando el herrero escuchó eso, abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, y comenzó a tartamudear por unos segundos.

"Así es." dijo Nakama. "Es correcto."

"No soy un experto, pero conozco algunas cosas respecto a la cultura del este." dijo el poni café. "A muchos de los guerreros de ese lugar se les conoce como 'samurái'. ¿Verdad?"

"Nuevamente, correcto." dijo Nakama.

"Pero tú sin embargo, te defines a ti mismo como un mirmidón." dijo el poni café. "¿Porqué?"

Nakama comenzó a sonreír.

"Es extraño que de todos los que podrían haberme preguntado de esto, lo haya hecho un desconocido. Hay una razón simple y a la vez importante para esto." Nakama con su magia sacó su espada. "Los samuráis siempre llevan consigo tres katanas." El unicornio enfocó su mirada en su espada. "Una para matar." Ahora enfocó su mirada en la espada que el poni café compró. "Una para defender." Nakama volvió a mirar al poni café. "Y una para el suicidio."

Esto hizo que el poni café cambiara su expresión de inmediato.

"He escuchado de eso…" dijo el herrero. "Durante mi viaje en el este. Estás hablando del 'Harakiri'. ¿No es verdad?"

"¿Harakiri?" preguntó el poni café.

"Así es, aunque se le conoce formalmente como _Seppuku._ " dijo Nakama con su acento del este al final. "Este ritual forma parte del código guerrero samurái, y tiene varios propósitos. Es usado por los samuráis para morir de una manera 'digna y honorable', ya sea para evitar la vergüenza de la derrota ante el enemigo, para 'enmendar' algún error u ofensa grave, y en algunos casos, para seguir en la misma muerte a su señor o superior cuando este muere."

"Wow. Eso es…algo muy extremo…como para ser parte de ese código guerrero." dijo el poni café.

"Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que usted piensa." dijo Nakama. "Puedo entender la devoción de un samurái, y sigo ese mismo principio, pero no encuentro honor alguno en quitarse la vida, sea cual sea la excusa. Incluso siendo un guerrero, un poni tiene sueños, anhelos y deseos. Quitarse la vida por 'honor, admiración y perdón' es algo que simplemente no puedo aceptar. Es por eso que me distancie de tal práctica. Esto generó diversos hechos en donde vivía, y terminé viajando hasta Equestria."

"Creo entender tu punto ahora." dijo el poni café. "Valoras tu vida."

"Exacto." dijo Nakama con una sonrisa. "He estado en Equestria por un tiempo, y los hechos recientes me han traído hasta este momento. Actualmente no solo estoy sirviendo a las Princesas de Equestria, sino que estoy siguiendo las prácticas y pensamientos de alguien admirable."

"¿De casualidad hablas del líder de la Alianza Multiespecie?" preguntó el poni café.

"Así es. Gracias a él sigo vivo, ya que salvó mi vida cuando pensé que moriría durante un incidente con bandidos del área. Su estilo de lucha fue maravilloso, por lo que decidí acompañarlo, y así aprender más de él. Con el tiempo, pude ver como era su actitud día a día, y puedo asegurar que no hay nadie en Equestria que sea como él. Hasta el día de hoy me sorprende que sea un gran guerrero, pero a la vez alguien tan honorable, al punto de elegir la paz siempre que es posible. Es alguien que inspira a luchar por su causa, y a defenderla con todo lo que uno puede ofrecer."

"Entonces llévate esta espada contigo." dijo el poni café. "Asumo que tu espada es la que se usa para matar, mientras que la que compré ahora es la que tiene el propósito de defender." Nakama asintió con la cabeza. "Pues desde ahora úsala para defender tu vida, la de tu superior, la de tus amigos y la de aquellos que peligren en el transcurso de una batalla. Dale el uso que merece, después de todo he escuchado que eres formidable con las espadas."

"Pero…es una espada muy valiosa. No podría…" Nakama se veía algo preocupado.

"Una espada valiosa que lo será aún más cuando sea la que te ayude a salvar vidas y a terminar con este periodo violento."

"Su obsequio es demasiado generoso." dijo Nakama haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "Muchas gracias. Le prometo que usaré esa espada con el mayor de los cuidados."

"No hay de qué. No estoy en el derecho de pedirte algo, pero si pudiera hacerlo, te pido que muestres tu lado más humilde y generoso a los demás. Un guerrero que no actúa bajo sus propios deseos y metas no es en mi opinión un guerrero en su plenitud."

"Seguiré su consejo entonces." dijo Nakama, mientras tomaba con su magia la kodachi, y la guardaba entre sus posesiones.

"Sé fiel a tus ideales…Nakama, Maestro Espada." dijo el poni café mientras caminaba hacia la calle, para luego desaparecer entre los demás ponis.

"Sin duda fue un regalo generoso." dijo el herrero que observó todo. "Es muy raro encontrar ponis con una actitud tan noble como la de aquél semental."

"Así es." dijo Nakama, mirando entre sus posesiones la kodachi que le acaban de regalar. "De hecho su forma de ser, y sobre todo su voz, me recordaron a mi _sempai._ " luego Nakama miró al herrero. "Que tenga un buen día."

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=yS1PpXjY4_4 (Tavern - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

"Deme más sidra por favor."

"¡A la orden!"

Bantos estaba en uno de los tantos sectores del Imperio, en una taberna un tanto humilde tanto en el exterior como interior, cosa extraña considerando el visual del Imperio en general. "Hidden Jewels", era el nombre de la taberna, y había pocos ponis en el interior, así que el ausequino consideró que era el lugar ideal para beber y pasar el rato.

"Aquí tiene." dijo una yegua que le trajo la sidra, no sin antes darle un vistazo al fuerte y poderoso poni que tenía al frente. Bantos no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Rayos… ¿Qué puedo hacer?" se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a beber la sidra que le habían traído. "No importa lo que haga, será inferior a sus ojos…"

"Es inusual verte nervioso, Bantos."

El ausequino reaccionó al oír una voz familiar, y también vio como otro jarro de sidra quedó acomodado en el mismo sector en donde estaba él.

"Oh, hola Duran."

El grifo se posicionó al frente de Bantos, y comenzó a beber su porción de la sidra, para luego mirar al ausequino.

"¿Qué te ocurre? En todo el viaje lo único que he visto de ti son risas y una actitud segura. Me extraña que algo te esté molestando."

"Hehe…sí que es extraño. ¿Verdad?" dijo Bantos. "Usualmente no tengo complicaciones, pero este tema es un tanto personal."

"¿Qué tan complicado es?"

"Nada que afecte nuestra misión, si es lo que piensas." respondió el ausequino. "Es un problema…bueno…"

"¿Sí?"

"Del tipo amoroso."

Duran por un momento se quedó mirando a Bantos. El ausequino ya estaba pensando en las posibles respuestas que le daría su compañero, mientras volvía a tomar de su porción de sidra.

"(Conociendo a Duran, dirá que pensaba que sería algo más grave o algo así. Me pregunto si en algún momento considerará el expandir sus gustos y pensar en el sexo opuesto…)"

Sin embargo, lo que dijo el grifo lo pilló totalmente desprevenido.

"Oh…así que tú también."

Bantos casi escupe de golpe lo que estaba bebiendo, pero no lo hizo. Aunque sí se atragantó por unos segundos.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó el grifo con su actitud calmada de siempre.

"Sí, sí. Fue solo la sorpresa." dijo Bantos.

"¿Sorpresa?"

"Por supuesto." dijo el ausequino. "¿Tú? ¿Teniendo problemas amorosos? ¿TÚ? El romance y tu personalidad no combinan mucho que digamos."

Duran suspiró por un momento, para luego mirar a su compañero con una expresión de '¿Es en serio?'."

"Si, Bantos. Incluso mercenarios de sangre fría como yo pueden tener asuntos y problemas de atracción hacia una hembra."

"Lo siento Duran, es solo que tu pareces…ser del tipo de mercenario que es 100% dedicado a su trabajo."

"Esa era la idea…" dijo Duran mientras volvía a tomar de su jarro de sidra. "Pero Alexander me contrató para ayudarlos, y si bien no me quejo de esto, ya que hemos tenido batallas intensas, jamás pensé que estaría con este dilema."

"¿Es una de nuestro grupo?" preguntó Bantos.

"Creo que la respuesta es obvia." respondió Duran. "¿Es lo mismo en tu caso?"

"Si. Estamos iguales al parecer."

Ambos machos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mientras bebían cada cierto tiempo sus sidras.

"Disculpen la interrupción, buenos héroes."

Una voz familiar llamó la atención de Duran y Bantos. Un poni llegó hasta donde estaban ellos.

"Estaba en el sector de al lado, y no pude evitar escuchar sus inquietudes." el poni era de color café, con una crín y cola de color parecido, pero más oscuro. Una capa y un sombrero, ambos de color rojo eran su principal vestimenta.

"Es algo descortés el escuchar a los demás." dijo Duran.

"No estaban hablando muy despacio que digamos." respondió el poni.

"Buen punto." dijo el grifo. "¿Y ahora quieres entrometerte en el asunto de dos desconocidos?"

"¿Desconocidos?" preguntó devuelta el poni café. "El único desconocido aquí soy yo. Ustedes son Bantos y Duran, miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie."

"Oh. Así que sabes de nosotros." dijo Bantos en un tono amistoso. "Solo unos pocos nos pueden reconocer. La mayoría son guardias del Imperio y miembros del gremio de Acero Carmesí que nos ayudaron durante la batalla."

"Conozco el valor de la información, eso es todo." dijo el poni café.

"¿Y acaso quieres algo de nosotros?" preguntó Duran en un tono neutral.

"Solo un poco de su tiempo." respondió el poni. "Tal vez necesitan una opinión externa sobre sus problemas."

"¿Y por qué tu opinión sería útil en nuestra situación?" preguntó Duran.

"Oye Duran, no seas tan agresivo." dijo Bantos.

"Confío en ti, y en los demás en la Alianza." dijo Duran. "Pero él es un completo desconocido. Aunque extrañamente su voz…"

"Soy un aventurero." dijo el poni café. "He pasado por muchos lugares, aún con la situación actual en Equestria. Y tal vez lo más importante en cuanto a sus problemas, es que he conocido a muchas hembras diferentes, con distintas personalidades y formas de ser."

"Dale una oportunidad Duran." dijo Bantos. "No hemos podido hablar con muchos ponis desde que estamos ayudando a las Princesas."

"…Bien. Tiene una oportunidad." dijo finalmente el grifo.

"No se arrepentirán." dijo el desconocido poniéndose más cerca de ellos. "Muy bien grandote, tú primero. ¿Quién te está llamando la atención?"

"Bueno…" Bantos se veía un poco nervioso.

"Realmente me sorprende que tú tengas problemas." dijo el poni café. "La yegua que te trajo la sidra no dejaba de mirarte. Estoy seguro que podrías conseguir a cualquier yegua sin problemas."

"Tiene un buen punto." dijo Duran, para luego mirar al ausequino. "¿Quién es?"

Bantos comenzó a reír ligeramente.

"¿Qué pasaría si dicha yegua fuera mucho más alta que yo?"

Duran y el poni blanco no reaccionaron por un par de segundos, mientras Bantos bebía su sidra. Luego entendieron la situación.

"Ya veo…" dijo Duran sonriendo ligeramente.

"Oooooooooh." dijo el poni café con curiosidad. "Solo hay una yegua en todo el Imperio más alta que tú grandote. Estamos hablando de Wonder Shine la gigante. ¿Verdad?"

"Me declaro culpable." dijo Bantos

"Mmmmmm…" el poni café quedó pensativo. "He escuchado rumores y dichos. Ella supuestamente ve con más importancia a aquellos que sean atrevidos y que no muestren duda al acercarse a ella."

"Es por eso que Alexander pudo hablar con ella sin ningún problema." dijo Duran.

"Pero Alexander es nuestro líder, y yo solo soy un miembro más." dijo Bantos. "¿Cómo puedo lograr llamarle su atención?"

"Pues creo que vas a tener que ser directo grandote." dijo el poni café. "Tu objetivo tiene la fuerza de una montaña en movimiento, pero es una hembra al fin y al cabo. Estoy seguro de que también está pensando en cómo solucionar su problema. Digo, la pude ver en la mañana junto con otros soldados en la zona del castillo, y por su apariencia parece algo joven, así que aún no debe estar casada."

"Recuerdo que Alexander le dijo a ella que al terminar con el brujo, le ayudaría a encontrar una manera de volver a su tamaño real."

"Oh. Ahí lo tienes grandote." dijo el poni café.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Bantos.

"La clave para tu éxito." dijo el poni café mientras golpeaba no con mucha fuerza la tabla de madera que tenían allí. "Estoy seguro que varias veces ella piensa en cómo su tamaño molesta a los demás. Supongo que cuando descansan, ella lo hace un tanto alejada del grupo."

"Así es, y a veces yo voy con ella para charlar." dijo Bantos.

"Perfecto. Sigue así." dijo el poni café. "Pero ahora debes enfocarte en algo más."

"¿En qué?"

"En estar ahí para ella. Demuéstrale que estarás disponible en todo momento para ella. Que si hay algo que le incomode o moleste, que acuda a ti para saber tu opinión. Si te hace la gran pregunta del porqué. Pues tendrás que tener la valentía para decirle que es porque te preocupas por ella."

"Wonder Shine valora la valentía, Bantos." dijo Duran. "También me he dado cuenta que los otros ponis, como los guardias e incluso mis compañeros, aun cuando la admiran, mantienen su distancia."

"En resumidas cuentas, tú debes ser el que marque la diferencia. Insístele. Aún si en un momento le molesta." dijo el poni café.

"Heh…realmente sabes de lo que hablas, amigo." dijo Bantos mientras tomaba más sidra. "Tomaré tu consejo y seré su pequeño escudero personal. ¡Hahahaha!"

"Lo que sea para ayudar a aquellos que liberaron a los ciudadanos del Imperio." dijo el poni café haciendo un saludo con su sombrero. "Ahora…" el poni miró a Duran. "¿Quién ha sido la hembra que ha logrado llegar hasta tu frío corazón y brindarte el calor del amor, mercenario de Acero Carmesí?"

Duran cerró los ojos, y suspiró por un momento.

"…Iris Pride. Capitana de las Lanzas del Cielo."

El poni café y Bantos quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta. Duran comenzó a sentirse irritado, mientras miraba a los dos.

"¿Qué?"

"No…nada…es solo que…" Bantos volvió a la normalidad. "Pensé que sería Golden Lilat o Swift Strike, o incluso Bridia."

"Por lo que he podido saber, ella es una muy buena luchadora tanto en tierra como en el aire. Es una capitana después de todo." dijo el poni café. "También sé que tiene una especie de odio natural hacia los machos."

"Si…supe de eso último." dijo Duran mientras tomaba sidra.

"¿Te molestaría decirnos por qué ella?" dijo el poni café.

"Soy un mercenario, y estoy acostumbrado a la lucha. Nunca he sentido algún tipo de atracción hacia el sexo femenino, sobretodo porque simplemente no me agradan las hembras que se denominen débiles. En mi especie, es difícil que se dé ese caso, pero aquí en Equestria, la situación es otra."

"Tienes razón." dijo Bantos. "Son pocas las hembras guerreras que hemos visto en todo este tiempo."

"Esto ni siquiera debería ser un problema, ya que al ser de diferentes especies no debería haber interés…" Duran entonces adoptó una especie de mueca de ligero enojo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sonrojado, cosa que sorprendió a Bantos y al otro poni.

"Pero con el tiempo en el que he luchado a su lado, me di cuenta que ella es todo lo que he buscado en una guerrera ideal. Es atrevida, se intenta superar a sí misma día a día, lidera sus propias tropas, y tiene una actitud que haría palidecer a muchas hembras de mi especie." Duran tomó otra vez sidra. "Antes de que lo notara, ya estaba mostrando signos de interés. Últimamente ha sido peor, ya que gran parte del tiempo tarde o temprano ella llega a mis pensamientos. Su físico es excelente, y sus alas están bien entrenadas. Por más que lo intente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella."

"Wow. Realmente estás cautivado por ella." dijo el poni café.

"Pero no…no sé cuál es la mejor manera de acercarme y hacerle saber de esto." dijo Duran. "No tengo problema en decirle directamente todo esto, pero nunca encuentro el momento perfecto."

"Mmmmmm…pues entonces TÚ debes crear la situación." dijo el poni café.

"¿Qué?"

"Haz que ella venga hacia ti."

"¿Pero de qué manera?"

"¿No es obvio? Ella no es de tener citas ni cosas cursis. Tienes que acercarte de manera agresiva, y creo que un duelo sería lo más apropiado."

"Un duelo…" dijo Duran de manera pensativa.

"Un buen intercambio de ataques y combate es la mejor manera de comunicarse con ella. Iris Pride valora el hecho de que no la menosprecien a la hora de combatir, así que no tengas piedad."

"¿Y cómo sabes que funcionara?" preguntó Duran.

"Un combate puede comunicar muchas cosas." dijo el poni café. "Incluso sentimientos. Además, ahí está el factor sorpresa." al decir esto, el poni café se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada, pero antes miró en dirección al par de miembros de la Alianza.

"No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes."

El poni café procedió a salir del lugar, dejando al grifo y al ausequino solos.

"Todo un misterio." dijo Bantos.

"Sabe mucho de nosotros para ser un simple aventurero." dijo Duran pensativo.

"Bueno, no es que pareciera peligroso en primer lugar."

"Aun así… ¿Por qué tenía la voz parecida a Alexander?"

"Ni idea." dijo Bantos. "´Pero ahora lo importante es otra cosa." El ausequino acercó su cara a la del grifo. "¿Seguirás su consejo?"

"…" Duran volvió a tomar un poco de sidra, para luego mirar a su compañero con una ligera sonrisa.

"No era una mala propuesta, así que lo intentaré en algún momento."

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

Ander Woods estaba caminando por una de las tantas calles del Imperio tras haber salido de la taberna en donde habló con los dos miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie.

Aún maravillado con las estructuras y el brillo que estaba en todo lugar, el poni café miraba de un lado a otro maravillado. También pudo notar la cantidad decente de yeguas que lo observaban al pasar cerca de él.

Su caminata siguió en paz por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que algo lo detuvo.

Ese algo, era una pequeña potrilla que tenía algo en particular, además de su expresión de tristeza.

"Lamento molestar pequeña, pero debe haber una razón por la que estés tan triste."

Ander Woods estaba observando a la pequeña: Una potrilla cuyo pelaje parecía ser de un color lila, pero mucho más claro. Su crin y cola eran de un celeste muy claro, y tenía un cuerno, por lo que era unicornio.

Además, tenía el brillo que todos los ponis tenían en ese momento.

"No es nada." dijo la potrilla sin mirar al poni, ya que tenía la cabeza agachada.

"¿Qué pasaría si te digo que sé que estás triste?" dijo Ander Woods. "¿Qué además de tu expresión, puedo ver algo que me indica que estás triste?"

La potrilla comenzó a mirar a Ander Woods, y de inmediato su expresión cambió a una de curiosidad.

"¿Quién es su amigo?"

"¿Mi amigo?" preguntó Ander Woods confundido.

"Sí. El que está a su lado. El que tiene la antena con el punto rojo. Es muy lindo."

Ander en ese momento se sorprendió, pero recobró la compostura de inmediato.

"¿Puedes…puedes verlo?"

"Así es." dijo la pequeña con ánimos.

"(…Mogu. Preséntate.)"

(Mucho gusto-kupo. Mi nombre es Mogu.)

"Mucho gusto Mogu." dijo la pequeña con alegría. "Yo soy Radiant Hope."

"(Wow…realmente te escuchó Mogu.)"

(Así es-kupo, y al parecer también puede verme. Es la primera vez que esto ocurre Alexander.)

"¿Alexander?" se preguntó la pequeña. "¿Dónde he…?"

Y de golpe, la pequeña aspiro aire a modo de sorpresa, con una expresión que lo indicaba, para luego mirar al poni.

"¡Usted es-!"

"No le digas a nadie." dijo el poni de inmediato. "Actualmente estoy en cubierto. Quería disfrutar de un día en el Imperio sin que todo el mundo viniera como loco para preguntarme todo tipo de cosas."

"No se preocupe." dijo Radiant Hope haciendo un guiño con su ojo izquierdo. "Yo y mis amigos estaremos en silencio."

"¿Tus amigos?"

"Si. Mis pequeños amigos. Están conmigo." Alexander sin embargo no podía ver nada.

"Al parecer no tengo la capacidad para verlos, pero diles que agradezco su actitud." dijo Alexander. "Pero ahora volvamos a nuestro tema. Algo te estaba molestando hace un momento."

"Oh…" dijo Radiant Hope, volviendo a tener una expresión de tristeza. "Necesito conseguir una medicina para un amigo, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarla. Estoy muy lejos del orfanato como para volver solo por más dinero, y mi amigo puede estar en peores condiciones si no llego a tiempo con la medicina…"

"(Así que es una huérfana. Y está ayudando a su amigo enfermo…)"

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "No podemos dejar las cosas así. Guíame pequeña Radiant Hope. Yo pagaré la medicina."

"¿¡De verdad!?" preguntó la potrilla con mucha alegría.

"Así es, pero debemos apresurarnos." dijo Alexander. "Tu amigo podría empeorar en cualquier momento."

"¡Sígame!" dijo Radiant Hope mientras iba rápidamente en dirección al posible lugar en donde vendían medicinas. Alexander obviamente siguió a la pequeña, manteniendo una distancia prudente para no perderla.

.

.

.

.

Luna había ya traído la noche a Equestria, indicando el término del día. Todos los miembros de la Alianza disfrutaron su 'día libre'. Algunos con más sorpresas que otros, pero finalmente todos volvieron a estar dentro del castillo del Imperio.

Deirius el ciervo, acompañado de Lauren, la Princesa Amore, y su siervo Grevy la cebra, estaban caminando por los pasillos del castillo, acercándose hasta la habitación en donde se encontraban las Princesas Celestia y Luna.

"Déjame ver si entiendo lo que pasó." dijo Deirius en un tono de ligera curiosidad. "Tú y Cré estaban dirigiéndose al área comercial del Imperio, y por accidente chocaste con un semental. Dicho semental se disculpó, intercambió palabras con ustedes y finalmente se despidió de ambas. ¿Todo mientras tenía una voz parecida a la de Alexander?"

"Decir parecida no sería justo." dijo Lauren con algo de sorpresa. "Era como escuchar directamente a Alexander."

"¿Y cuál era su nombre?"

"Ander Woods."

"…" Deirius por un momento realmente se puso serio. Inmediatamente su mente le dijo que eran muchas coincidencias, pero Lauren dijo que era un poni.

"Suena algo increíble, pero era un poni a fin de cuentas. Es mejor que no te preocupes más por lo ocurrido."

"Coincidencia de la vida pudo ser." dijo Grevy. "Pero tal vez una muy grande para dicho ser."

"En muchas cosas me recordó a Alexander: Su forma de hablar, sus modales, su buen físico…"

"Ya veo…" dijo Deirius, con una ligera risa al final. Lauren reaccionó de inmediato.

"¡D-Deirius! No puedo creerlo. Primero Cré, y ahora tú."

"Detecto pequeñas chispas de admiración en tu interior, Lauren." dijo Amore con una sonrisa. "Tal parece que Ander Woods dejó una gran impresión en tu ser."

"¡Princesa!" dijo Lauren casi gritando mientras miraba a la gobernante del Imperio. "No usted por favor…" luego la unicornio agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

"No tiene por qué avergonzarse, lady Lauren." dijo Deirius. "Me parece fantástico que por fin haya conocido a un semental digno de su grandeza y noble ideal."

"…" Lauren prefirió no responder, mirando ligeramente para otro lado.

"Curiosamente, las Princesas me dijeron que Alexander salió al igual que nosotros, pero al parecer nadie se encontró con él." dijo Deirius. "Tal vez-"

"¡A-Alexander…!"

El grupo se detuvo. Estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta a la cuál iban. La razón por la que se detuvieron, fue porque escucharon la voz de Celestia del otro lado de esta, pero no con el tono real y tranquilo de siempre.

"Esa fue la Princesa… ¿Verdad?" preguntó Lauren.

"Creo…que sí." dijo Deirius.

El grupo se acercó lentamente.

"No puedo creer lo placentero que es esto…" la voz nuevamente era de Celestia, y parecía tener algo de dificultad para hablar.

"Si tenían este problema, debieron habérmelo dicho antes." esta vez fue la voz de Alexander la que se escuchó.

¿Alexander está con las Princesas…a estas horas de la noche?" preguntó Lauren.

"Así parece…" dijo Deirius. "De seguro debe haber una razón válida para-"

"¿C-cómo es que…eres tan bueno en esto Alexander?" esta vez fue la voz de Luna, y tenía una clara dificultad para hablar.

"Tuve mucha practica en el pasado." fue la respuesta del humano.

"¿Qué…qué están haciendo?" preguntó Lauren, algo sonrojada. Amore tenía una expresión de curiosidad. Grevy también, pero también estaba algo sonrojado como Lauren.

"No lo sé…espero que no sea-"

"Y pensar que puedes tocar a una hembra con tal delicadeza …"

Esas últimas palabras dichas en un tono suave por Celestia fueron las que provocaron la reacción. Lauren quedó roja como un tomate. Grevy demostró la sorpresa en su rostro de inmediato. Amore puso uno de sus cascos en su boca, a modo de sorpresa.

Deirius no lo pensó dos veces, y cargó de inmediato hacia la puerta, abriéndola con tal fuerza que pilló desprevenido tanto al humano como a las Princesas. Su expresión indicaba un claro enojo.

"¡ALEXANDER! ¡DEJA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE DE TOCAR A LAS PRINCESAS Y…!"

Deirius se detuvo, y cambió gradualmente su expresión, hasta cambiarla por una de confusión.

"Sus… ¿Cuellos?"

Alexander, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna estaban todos acomodados en una alfombra grande en el centro de la habitación. Luna se veía muy relajada, y algo sonrojada incluso con una sonrisa simple decorada en su cara. Celestia también estaba algo sonrojada, pero se veía más atenta a su entorno. Alexander tenía sus manos en el cuello de Celestia.

"¿Qué…estás haciendo?" preguntó Deirius, aún confundido.

"¿Yo? Les estoy dando un masaje a las Princesas." dijo Alexander.

"Es impresionante lo que las manos de Alexander pueden hacer…" dijo Celestia con una sonrisa mientras volvía a sentir las manos del humano, que reanudó su masaje.

"Sigo sin saber…cómo lo hace…" dijo Luna con un tono de relajación total. "Pero fue lo más placentero que he sentido en años."

"Aliviar el estrés de los músculos suele generar ese tipo de sensación." dijo Alexander. "Insisto, que debieron habérmelo dicho antes."

"Tus manos son un tesoro nacional, Alexander…" dijo Celestia con suavidad.

"No exageres Celestia. Solamente lo hago bien porque tuve años de práctica, principalmente con mi madre." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír ligeramente.

"Oh." dijo Lauren.

"Debí haberlo pensado mejor." dijo Grevy para luego suspirar. "Para no caer en este error."

"¿Es posible que puedas darme un masaje a mí después?" preguntó Amore con una sonrisa. "Se ve muy relajante."

"Claro." respondió Alexander. "Apenas termine de masajear a Celestia comenzaré contigo."

"Grevy… ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que todos venían a nuestra habitación?" preguntó Celestia. "¡Oh! ¡Justo ahí!" dijo de inmediato la Princesa mientras Alexander masajeaba un punto específico de su cuello.

"A la orden." dijo Alexander con ánimo.

"Será mejor…dejarlo para mañana." dijo Deirius con los ojos cerrados y algo avergonzado.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué venías tan enojado?" preguntó Alexander levantando una ceja.

"Olvídenlo." dijo Deirius con la misma expresión de antes, mientras caminaba devuelta al pasillo.

"B-buenas noches Princesas." dijo Lauren de inmediato para seguir a Deirius. Grevy hizo una reverencia, y siguió a sus compañeros. Antes de irse, miró a Alexander, y le hizo un guiño con su ojo derecho. Alexander sonrió, y le hizo un saludo con una de sus manos.

"De verdad…" dijo el humano mientras volvía a su tarea de masajear a la Princesa. "No entiendo lo que-"

Alexander se detuvo, llamando la atención de Celestia.

"¿Alexander…?"

Fue en ese instante que Alexander entendió la actitud de Deirius, y el por qué tanto él como Lauren salieron algo avergonzados del lugar.

"Debo admitir que por un momento también llegué a pensar eso." admitió Amore mientras reía suavemente.

"¿Qué cosa…?" preguntó Luna.

Las voces relajadas, los comentarios que hicieron, y considerando que los demás habían escuchado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Alexander lo entendió, y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a reír. Muy fuerte.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó nuevamente Celestia.

"¡Es que! ¡Es que!" Alexander volvió a reír a carcajadas, poniendo una mano en su cabeza. "Oh Dios. No puedo creerlo. ¡Jajajajaja!"

Celestia y Luna estaban confundidas, y se miraron una a la otra por unos momentos.

"Lo más probable…" comenzó a decir Amore mientras miraba a ambas Princesas con una sonrisa una tanto burlesca. "Es que Deirius y los demás pensaron que esta noche Equestria ganaría un Príncipe."

Ese comentario bastó para dejar inmóvil a Celestia y a Luna por unos segundos, y luego ambas se sonrojaron, entendiendo lo que Amore quiso decir.

"Oh…" dijo Celestia.

"Oh vaya." dijo Luna.

"Dudo que olvide este día." dijo Alexander. "No solo por estos eventos…" Alexander miró uno de los tantos muebles del lugar, en donde había un sombrero rojo que tenía una pluma blanca y otra azul como decoración. "Debo darle las gracias a Grevy por haberme ayudado con esto. Sabía que el entendería sobre la flor Veneno Bromista, y gracias a eso, pude acercarme de una manera distinta a los demás."

"¿Te refieres a tu plan?" preguntó Amore.

"Fue todo un éxito." respondió Alexander.

"¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?" preguntó Celestia mientras se movía, ya que Alexander había terminado.

"Te lo diré un día de estos." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar a la Princesa Amore. "Muy bien Amore. ¿Lista?"

La Princesa del Imperio se acercó hasta el humano y se acomodó del mismo modo en el que estaba Celestia anteriormente. Amore ofreció su cuello con gusto.

"Cuando quieras."

Alexander tocó suavemente con sus manos el cuello de Amore, y comenzó su trabajo una vez más. La reacción de Amore fue inmediata.

"¡Oh! ¡P-por Celestia!"

"Asumo que lo estoy haciendo bien."

"Celestia y Luna tienen razón…tus manos SON un tesoro nacional."

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :3  
Espero que haya valido la espera, y algunos de ustedes ya saben lo que esto significa: ¡Ya puedo escribir el próximo capítulo de Felltale! Tengo prácticamente todo el capítulo escrito en papel. Ahora solo falta traspasarlo al formato digital. Nuevamente les invito a dejar un Review con su opinión y/o crítica del episodio, y nos veremos pronto, ya sea en el próximo capítulo de Felltale, o en el próximo capítulo de Fatum.]**


	57. LVII: Aceptación y Perdón

**[Y una vez más...estamos reunidos en este lugar.  
Para dar comienzo a un nuevo capítulo de Fatum.**

 **Comenzó diciembre, y espero que todos en las siguientes semanas tengan una excelente navidad y un buen año nuevo. Ahora con exámenes finales de semestre el tiempo se acorta, pero como ustedes saben, este proyecto continua en pie, y lo hará hasta el final. Cualquier tipo de error ortográfico y/o de historia será arreglado a la brevedad, o tarde o temprano, ya que estoy revisando los capítulos uno por uno otra vez, y lentamente los he ido cambiando para mejorar la letra y errores ortográficos que pasé por alto. (Hasta ahora la revisión va hasta el capítulo 14.)**

 **Recuerden dejar su Review con su opinión y/o crítica del capítulo. Este en especial está dedicado a uno de mis personajes favoritos del fic, y siento que ya era hora de darle un poco más de profundidad a su ser.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar... ¡Disfruten el capítulo]**

 **Capítulo LVII: Aceptación y Perdón.**

Meridia se movía tranquilamente por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su Amo. Después de unos cuantos segundos, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Alexander, la abrió, y se movió hasta llegar al lado de la cama en la cual descansaba el humano. No fue sorpresa para ella el ver que Dory estaba durmiendo encima de la cabeza de Alexander, ya que ha visto varias veces lo mismo, solo que con diferentes variantes: Tapándole la vista, a veces la cara entera, etc.

Estaba a punto de despertar a su Amo, pero un sonido inesperado la asustó. Un sonido continuo que no pudo identificar por varios segundos, pero que Alexander conocía desde hace un tiempo. ( watch?v=ZWQs-RfPUjg [JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle - Bruno Bucellati Theme Arrivederci! -Extended-])

Meridia entonces notó que el sonido venía de un pequeño objeto que parecía rectangular, y que era de color negro. La aracnoponi miró con curiosidad por unos cuantos segundos, pero al ver como la mano derecha de Alexander de la nada agarraba el objeto, retrocedió un poco.

Alexander, aun teniendo a Dory en su rostro tapándole los ojos, desactivo la alarma sin necesidad de ver su celular, ya que está acostumbrado desde hace tiempo.

BGM: watch?v=aVq7P8GDO84 (Fire Emblem 12 - Soldier's Daily Lives (Extended))

Con una de sus manos, le dio un par de palmaditas a Dory, haciendo que la pequeña despertara. Alexander se levantó y fue asistido levemente por Meridia, arreglándole la ropa cuando se la ponía, y por supuesto, le dio espacio cuando tuvo que cambiarse ropa más íntima.

"Listo." dijo Alexander, haciendo que Meridia volviera hasta su Amo.

"Debo admitir que ese objeto me asustó." dijo Meridia.

"¿Mi celular? Lamento eso." dijo Alexander.

"¿Celular?"

"Lo uso como despertador, pero tiene varias funciones más. Es un objeto de mi mundo." dijo Alexander preparando sus cosas. "Bien. Amore dijo que nos esperaría en el salón del trono, y estoy teniendo la mala costumbre de llegar último."

Alexander, Meridia y Dory salieron de la habitación, para dirigirse al salón del trono. Meridia con gusto ayudó a su Amo con la ruta, ya que él admitió que no recordaba bien el camino.

Después de caminar por unos cuantos pasillos y de ser saludados por criadas y guardias del castillo, el pequeño grupo llegó a su destino, abriendo la puerta y llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el interior.

"Veo que por fin despiertas Alexander." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

"Si sigues así Alexander, nos veremos obligadas a pedirle a Meridia que te despierte más temprano." dijo Luna, pero con un tono amigable.

"Espero que hayas dormido bien Alexander." dijo Amore con una sonrisa comparable a la de Celestia.

"Lo siento, lo siento." dijo Alexander saludando con su mano izquierda. "Les prometo que no lo hago a propósito."

"Pareciera que cada vez que terminamos una parte importante de nuestra misión, tu cuerpo lo reconoce y te demanda descanso." dijo Deirius.

"Si de casualidad sientes en algún momento un dolor o molestia, solo tienes que decirme." dijo Lauren.

"¡Laoch debe cuidar su cuerpo!" dijo Cré volando cerca del humano. "¡Es parte importante de la Alianza!"

"La más importante, me atrevería a decir." dijo Nakama. "Buenos días _sempai_." Alexander le devolvió el saludo al unicornio del este.

"La verdad no te culpo." dijo Golden Lilat. "Lo que has hecho requiere de energía."

"No solo física." agregó Swift Strike. "Tu mente también debe descansar, después de todo es tu segunda arma."

Los demás saludaron a Alexander apropiadamente, y el humano suspiró tras saludarlos a todos, algo molesto consigo mismo por haber llegado nuevamente al final.

" **¡Hey!"** Alexander miró por una de las ventanas que estaba abierta al escuchar la voz, y pudo ver parte de la cara de Wonder Shine. **"No te olvides de mí, pequeño gigante Alexander."** Wonder Shine estaba afuera del castillo, en una zona amplia del exterior, para no molestar a los guardias y otros residentes del lugar.

"No lo he hecho." dijo Alexander saludando a la gigante. "Lo que pasa es que somos un número mucho más grande desde que comenzamos nuestra misión en Canterlot."

"Eso es cierto." dijo Celestia, para luego mirar a Amore. "Ya estamos todos aquí."

"Entonces creo que ya podemos proseguir." dijo la Princesa del Imperio con un tono más serio.

.

.

.

.

La Alianza completa, junto con un grupo de guardias y miembros de Acero Carmesí caminó por las calles del Imperio de Cristal. Todos se dirigían a una de las salidas ubicadas al este, ya previamente habían discutido donde seguir su búsqueda, y la brújula de Alexander apuntó en esa dirección.

Decir que llamaron la atención sería decir poco, ya que de principio a fin del trayecto, todos los ciudadanos o hacían una reverencia, o golpeaban continuamente con sus cascos el piso, simulando los aplausos humanos. La que más llamó la atención claramente fue Wonder Shine, avanzando atrás del grupo, pero ocupando un espacio equivalente a todo el resto de la Alianza más los guardias y mercenarios.

"Se los digo…no creo poder acostumbrarme a esto." dijo Alexander algo nervioso.

"Pues tendrás que aguantarlo porque no será la última vez." dijo Deirius. "De verdad deberías estar orgulloso de lo que has hecho."

"¡Sí! ¡Has salvado montones de vidas de principio a fin!" dijo Cré volando alrededor de Alexander.

"Solamente no quiero que se me suba a la cabeza." dijo Alexander. "Quiero estar enfocado en lo que realmente importa."

"Sabes muy bien que te detendremos si llegas a cometer alguna tontería a causa de eso. ¿Cierto?" le dijo Meridia con cariño.

"(¡No olvides que todos están apoyándote!)" dijo Dory mentalmente, mientras estaba en el hombro derecho del humano.

(No es necesario que yo diga algo-kupo.) dijo Mogu internamente para Alexander.

El humano suspiró, y luego comenzó a sonreír.

"Estoy agradecido y contento con los resultados. Cualquiera lo estaría, pero les prometo que celebraré como nunca, una vez que esto termine."

Finalmente, el grupo llegó a la salida este, donde un numeroso grupo de guardias, junto con Fimbul y los demás miembros de Acero Carmesí estaban allí. Alexander notó que muchos ciudadanos se reunieron en el lugar, y Amore caminó un poco hacia ellos.

BGM -OFF-

"Si bien esta es una ocasión para celebrar, la situación demanda que seamos breves, pues el Imperio de Cristal no es el único territorio de Equestria que está en riesgo." dijo la Princesa Amore en voz alta y con orgullo. Luego miró en dirección a Alexander y a todos los demás.

"Ninguno de nosotros estaría disfrutando de este día, de no ser por todos ellos: Soldados, mercenarios, campeones, amigos…héroes." Amore volvió a mirar a sus súbditos. "Cada uno de ellos hizo posible la liberación del Imperio de Cristal de las garras del brujo Holocaust, y por ello les pido a todos ustedes que les muestren por un momento el respeto que ellos merecen."

Absolutamente todos los ciudadanos hicieron una reverencia en dirección a todo el grupo por varios segundos.

"Lo único que hicimos fue cumplir con nuestro deber, Princesa Amore." dijo Fimbul el Carmesí.

"Nosotras ayudamos a nuestra amiga, y a todos nuestros súbditos del Imperio." dijo Celestia.

"Sabes que no nos quedaríamos sin hacer nada, considerando nuestro actual viaje." dijo Luna.

"No voy a decir que no fue nada, porque estaría mintiendo." dijo Alexander. "Pero realmente estamos satisfechos con este resultado. Todos nosotros."

"Disculpe la interrupción Sir Alexander."

Una voz que Reifon reconoció se escuchó entre los guardias del Imperio.

"¡Carrier!" dijo Reifon con alegría. El semental de pelaje azul y crin con cola blancas comenzó a reír ligeramente.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes? Mantener la esperanza, y la mantuvimos."

"Tú eras el encargado de organizar todo en el refugio. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander.

"Así es." respondió Carrier. "Y ahora fui ascendido al puesto de asistente personal de la Princesa Amore. Temporalmente claro está."

"No lo entiendo." dijo Grevy acercándose. "Ese puesto por mí ya está ocupado."

"Grevy." dijo Amore de manera autoritaria. "Es mi deber como Gobernante del Imperio de Cristal el quedarme para volver al mando y restaurar el Imperio en su totalidad. Si bien los daños no fueron muy graves, aún hay construcciones que necesitan arreglos, soldados caídos que merecen un entierro digno, y temas que discutir con nuestra Reina: La Luz de Equs." Amore miró a Alexander. "Es por eso que quiero que sigas acompañando a Sir Alexander, a las Princesas, y a todos los demás miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie en su misión para acabar con los planes del brujo Holocaust."

"Milady…" Grevy lo pensó por unos momentos, para luego cambiar su expresión a una que indicaba seriedad y determinación. Se movió hasta Alexander, e hizo una reverencia.

"Sir Alexander. Usted y todos sus compañeros y amigos son formidables aliados de Equestria, y agradezco profundamente que me hayan salvado a mí, y a Milady aquél día en esas montañas. Ahora, por comando personal de ella, mi arco, mis flechas y mis pócimas están a su disposición."

"Ya fuiste bienvenido a la manada hace un tiempo atrás, Grevy." dijo Alexander. "Recuerda que no soy tu superior…soy tu camarada, compañero y amigo." Grevy levantó la vista, viendo al humano con mucha sorpresa, para luego sonreír.

"Equestria realmente está bendecida al tener a un ser con buen corazón de su lado."

"¿Cuántas veces van? Creo que ya perdí la cuenta." dijo Alexander comenzando a reír. Luego miró a la Princesa Amore. "Nosotros avanzaremos hacia el este. Cuando hables con Galaxia, dile que le encargo a ambas la seguridad de los sectores que ya hemos visitado."

"No te preocupes. Está entre las prioridades." dijo Amore.

"Y nosotros mantendremos seguro los alrededores del Imperio." dijo Fimbul el Carmesí. "Así que no se preocupen y enfóquense en su misión."

El líder de Acero Carmesí miró a Reifon y a Duran.

"Tengo la certeza de que ustedes dos volverán para celebrar, así que no me fallen."

"Delo por hecho." dijo Duran con una sonrisa.

"Yo mantendré ocupado al rebelde." dijo Reifon comenzando a reír.

Alexander miró a su ilusionista. A Bridia.

"¿Estás segura de seguir con nosotros Bridia?" preguntó Alexander. "Es bueno que sepamos qué es lo que harán las criaturas del Bosque Pixiv, pero no estás obligada a continuar."

"Debo admitir que lo estuve pensando por un buen rato ayer." dijo Bridia, pero luego comenzó a sonreír. "Pero nada asegura que el brujo no volverá a mandar a alguno de sus esbirros para cometer otra locura. Quiero estar ahí cuando él sea destruido. Solo así estaré tranquila."

Alexander asintió con una sonrisa.

"Que así sea entonces."

"Hemos llenado sus provisiones de alimento y recursos. Su herrero ciertamente estaba agradecido por la ayuda." dijo Amore con una sonrisa. "En nombre de todos, les-"

"¡Princesa Amore!"

Una voz interrumpió a la Princesa. Cuando ella y los demás miraron hacia el origen, resultó ser de un guardia de los tantos del Imperio.

"Disculpe mi osada interrupción, pero hay algo que queremos decirle al Estratega de la Alianza Multiespecie."

"¿A mí?" preguntó Alexander con curiosidad mientras que con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda apuntaba a su cara. Dory se hizo visible, mostrando la misma curiosidad que el humano, y ladeó un poco su cabeza, llamando la atención de varios ciudadanos.

"Así es. Quiero decirle algo en parte de todos nosotros." dijo el soldado mientras se acercaba al humano. "Estoy seguro que supo del actuar del campeón de Holocaust que derrotaron cuando ayudaron en la reconquista del Imperio."

"Si…lo sé." dijo Alexander bajando la mirada. "Y realmente lamento el que no hayamos llegado antes para poder ayudarlos. No…no sé la cantidad exacta de ponis que Saighdear mató…antes de que nosotros pudiéramos hacer algo." Amore sintió de inmediato la pena del humano, y Meridia junto con las Princesas comenzaron a preocuparse, ya que entienden que Alexander no puede tratar muy bien estos temas.

Sin embargo, él y todos los demás se sorprendieron cuando el soldado comenzó a abrazarlo.

"Muchos nos conocíamos desde que nos hicimos soldados, y realmente lamentamos sus pérdidas…pero le agradezco de todo corazón. Yo, y todos los demás, y no como soldado…sino como padre, y como miembro de una familia."

"Si ustedes no hubieran llegado, la cantidad de soldados caídos sería mucho mayor." dijo otro soldado.

"Realmente les agradecemos el que nos hayan liberado, y de que ayudaran a mi esposo." dijo una yegua que estaba entre el grupo de ciudadanos.

"Es por eso que le agradecemos a usted, a las Princesas, y a toda la Alianza Multiespecie junto con el gremio de Acero Carmesí por su ayuda y colaboración. Me atrevo a decir que Equestria ya estaría en camino al colapso, de no ser por ustedes."

"Lo que dice no es una exageración." dijo Celestia llamando la atención de los demás. "Muchos miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie, y eso me incluye a mí y a Luna, no estaríamos vivos de no ser por el actuar de Alexander."

El soldado se alejó gentilmente de Alexander para volver con los suyos. "Necesitábamos expresar nuestra alegría. Discúlpenos."

Alexander comenzó a sonreír con mucha confianza.

"¿Disculparse? ¿De qué?" dijo el humano. "ESTA es la razón por la que decidimos ayudar en primer lugar. Como dije antes, no soy un soldado. Solo estoy dando todo mi esfuerzo para ayudar a las Princesas." Alexander miró a su amigo changeling. "Shade y yo también tenemos un hogar al que queremos regresar, una vez que todo esto termine." volvió a mirar al grupo de soldados. "Y si hay algo que me inspira a seguir con esta causa, es el ver como ustedes se reúnen con sus amigos, familiares y conocidos. No hay hada más gratificante que eso."

Alexander y los demás miembros de la Alianza se preparaban para su partida. Sus asuntos en el Imperio de Cristal han concluido.

"En nombre de todos en el Imperio de Cristal, les deseamos un exitoso viaje, y suerte para que puedan cumplir con su objetivo y detener al brujo de una vez por todas."

"Hasta luego Amore. Cuídate mucho, y cuida también a tus súbditos." dijo Celestia mientras caminaba con los demás de la Alianza.

"Nos volveremos a ver, y cuando suceda, estaremos celebrando." dijo Luna mientras seguía a los demás.

"¡Mantengan en orden el Imperio por favor!" gritó Alexander, que estaba más adelante y por ende ya entrando al territorio neutral.

"Así será, Estratega Real de las Princesas." dijo Amore con cariño, mientras todos los ciudadanos se despedían con sus cascos, y varios estaban gritando en señal de despedida.

La expresión de Amore se hizo seria de inmediato.

"(Sé que tendrán suerte en esta ardua tarea…humano Alexander Woodgate y changeling Warm Shade, pues lamentablemente…esta no será la única campaña que tendrán que superar, y un reto se avecina en su futuro.)"

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=AD9h7kF6e3s (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem - Endless Battle (Extended))

Tras el descanso de toda la Alianza en el Imperio de Cristal, el grupo continuó con su búsqueda de los objetos que mantienen activa la barrera en el territorio de Wildzone.

Alexander, Warm Shade y todos los demás han logrado destruir seis de estos objetos, faltándoles solamente dos para que finalmente el territorio del noroeste sea accesible y así detener al brujo Holocaust de una vez por todas.

El grupo iba ordenadamente avanzando, y ya había pasado más de una hora desde que salieron del Imperio de Cristal. Alexander, Warm Shade, Meridia y las Princesas iban al frente. Deirius, Lauren, Cré, y los demás seguían sus pasos.

Alexander logró ver algo en su amigo changeling que le llamó la atención.

"No había notado que estabas usando un collar." dijo Alexander.

"Oh. ¿Esto?" dijo Shade mientras miraba su collar. "Me lo regaló la Princesa Amore cuando le hablé de Applejack."

"Ya veo." dijo Alexander que enfocó su atención en el collar: Una fina cuerda negra, que pasando por el cuello y pecho de Warm Shade, mantenía un pequeño cristal de color naranjo con la forma de un corazón.

"No es cualquier cristal." dijo Shade con orgullo. "De hecho son dos, y el segundo es para ella."

Alexander comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de su amigo y de las Princesas.

"Entonces no fui el único."

"¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?" preguntó el changeling levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa.

"Recuerda que yo también estuve caminando por las calles del Imperio, y te aseguro que no perdí el tiempo."

"¿Entonces…?" Warm Shade comenzó a tener curiosidad. "¿Algún obsequio para Fluttershy tal vez?"

"Creo que eso es obvio." dijo Alexander con una expresión triunfal. "Pero me guardaré la sorpresa hasta el momento en que ella lo vea."

El grupo siguió caminando por unos cuantos minutos sin ningún problema, hasta que la capa de Alexander comenzó a brillar, haciendo que las Princesas, el humano y los demás prestaran atención.

 ***¿Alexander?***

"Te escuchamos fuerte y claro Galaxia." dijo Alexander mientras se detenía, y por ende todos los demás. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

 ***Ya he recuperado una buena parte de mis fuerzas, y por ello les agradezco profundamente. Además, he sido contactada recientemente por Amore. Estoy tanto impresionada como agradecida por el actuar de todos ustedes, sobre todo de ti Alexander***

"No actué solo Galaxia." dijo el humano. "Fue un esfuerzo en conjunto de muchos seres."

 ***No lo dudo, pero yo me estoy refiriendo al hecho de que bajo tu mando, ningún soldado del Imperio, o miembro de Acero Carmesí cayó en el proceso de reconquista***

"Créeme Galaxia, cuando te digo que ya recibí suficientes halagos por eso, y entiendo que es algo impresionante, pero solo cumplí con mi deber, y eso es lo que cuenta."

 ***Tienes la mala costumbre de no comprender la importancia de algunas de tus acciones, querido humano***

"También le hemos dicho lo mismo de vez en cuando, pero al parecer es más testarudo con cada día que pasa." dijo Deirius con una sonrisa levemente burlesca mientras miraba a Alexander.

"¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué pretenda ser un héroe legendario que lucha por gloria y riquezas? ¿Qué le exija a los demás respeto y buenos tratos cuando los salvemos?" dijo Alexander casi de mala gana, llamando la atención de los demás. "No gracias. No quiero ser un héroe…solo quiero que terminemos con esto y hacer esa fiesta. Juro por Dios que haremos esa fiesta."

Alexander suspiró por un momento.

"Además…" el tono de Alexander cambió a uno más serio. "Los héroes llegan en el último instante del peligro para salvar el día. ¿Pero yo? Lo que yo quiero e intento hacer con todos ustedes, es que no haya peligro alguno del cuál preocuparse. Eso haría un Estratega. ¿O no? Estar siempre tres o incluso diez pasos adelante."

El grupo, y sobre todo las Princesas y Galaxia se sorprendieron por el comentario repentino de su líder.

 ***Una vez más me sorprendes con los motivos de tu forma de ser, Alexander***

"Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema." dijo Alexander. "Si tú nos contactaste primero, debe ser por alguna razón aparte de saludar."

 ***Así es*** dijo la Reina. ***Hubo movimiento en la zona donde está la barrera de Wildzone***

Esto hizo que todos reaccionaran.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Celestia de inmediato.

 ***Grupos menores de soldados a servicio del brujo han salido del otro lado en las últimas horas, provocando enfrentamientos menores en el área con nuestras unidades***

"¿Quieres que vayamos a ayudar?" preguntó Alexander.

 ***No. Su prioridad es destruir la barrera. Una vez que hagan esto, su objetivo final será el detener al brujo. Por ahora nuestros soldados han podido lidiar con ellos. Gracias a los collares que creó Mister Whooves, la lucha ha sido justa*** Alexander soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso.

"Ya solo nos faltan dos objetos Galaxia. Solo espera un poco más." dijo el humano.

 ***No se apresuren, y hagan todo con el ritmo que siempre han tenido. Los llamaré para que vuelvan solo si la situación empeora*** dijo Galaxia. ***Si necesitan decirme algo no duden en llamarme, y responderé a la brevedad***

"Eso haremos. Adiós Galaxia." dijo Alexander, y tras unos segundos la capa dejó de brillar.

"Al parecer el brujo ya está planificando su Estrategia." dijo Warm Shade con seriedad.

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "Hay que seguir. Hemos tenido suerte de que no haya hecho movimientos bruscos hasta ahora, pero preocupándonos ahora solo hará que tardemos más."

Siguiendo la indicación de su líder, el grupo continuó su camino.

.

.

.

.

La Alianza ya ha caminado la mitad del día, y si bien el sol aún estaba visible, ya estaba comenzando a moverse para ocultarse y darle inicio a la noche.

"Creo…" dijo Alexander. "Que puedo ver algo a lo lejos."

"(Yo también lo veo.)" dijo mentalmente Dory, pero audible para todos.

Los demás intentaron ver algo, y mientras más se acercaban, más visible se hizo la silueta, y en realidad eran varias cosas: Casas.

"Ahora lo recuerdo." dijo Celestia. "Ese es el pueblo de Hope Grass." Con esto el grupo se detuvo para escuchar a la Princesa.

BGM -OFF-

Alexander y Dory en ese momento sintieron algo que solamente ellos podrían sentir. Alexander lo notó en forma de color, y Dory lo sintió por su habilidad natural.

"El Imperio de Cristal ha comprado y vendido mercancía a este pueblo desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que los ponis de Hope Grass en su mayoría son granjeros que cosechan constantemente." dijo Luna.

"Es muy probable que tengamos que dormir allí hoy, ya que no falta mucho para que la Princesa Luna deba usar su magia para traer la noche." dijo Deirius.

El grupo iba a seguir avanzando en dirección al pueblo, pero notaron que Alexander no se movía de su lugar.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Luna.

El humano miró hacia atrás, y notó que Meridia, que en todo momento ha estado a su lado, estaba temblando muy ligeramente, y tanto él como Dory sabían perfectamente que le pasaba…pero ahora querían saber el porqué.

"¿Mery? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Alexander un tanto preocupado.

Meridia al oír la voz de su Amo salió de su trance, e inmediatamente lo miró, pero con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

"N-no es nada Amo Alexander, no se preocupe…"

Dory se hizo visible, estando en uno de los hombros de Alexander, y ella imitó la misma expresión de Alexander, que estaba completamente serio.

"Para que me mientas aun sabiendo que puedo ver los sentimientos de otros, debe ser algo importante." dijo Alexander sin cambiar su expresión.

"(Te recordamos Meridia, que nada puede escapar de nuestro infalible detector de sentimientos.)" dijo Dory de manera audible para todos.

La expresión de Meridia de inmediato cambió, agachando su cabeza y notándose una mezcla de culpa y derrota.

"…Lo siento." dijo ella en un tono algo tímido.

"Muy bien. Esto me está preocupando." dijo Alexander acercándose a su sierva. "Tienes un aura azul muy notoria Mery. Algo te está asustando, y mucho."

Meridia dio un suspiro un tanto largo, y miró a su Amo, con una expresión de tristeza. Una expresión que Alexander recuerda haber visto solo una vez anteriormente.

"¿Recuerdas…la charla que tuvimos ya varios días atrás? ¿Antes de llegar por primera vez a Canterlot?"

"Oh." dijo Alexander recordando la situación. "¿Aquella noche en mi carpa el día en que te conocimos?" Meridia sintió con la cabeza.

"Durante el periodo de la gran batalla contra el brujo, muchas criaturas extrañas rondaban en distintos puntos de Equestria. Criaturas que hemos visto antes."

"Tromluis." dijo Deirius. "El brujo mandó hordas a casi toda Equestria, provocando un temporal caos."

"En ese tiempo, me dediqué a defender a los ponis de…cierto pueblo."

Alexander entendió de inmediato la idea.

"¿El pueblo de más adelante? ¿Hope Grass?" Meridia volvió a confirmar asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Muchas veces los defendí de esas criaturas, pero cuando lograron verme en una de esas ocasiones…el miedo les invadió por completo. Me gritaban distintos insultos, y se escondían lo antes posible. Pensé que si me veían en su día a día, dejarían de temerme…pero no resulto, y casi nunca se acercaban a la entrada. Incluso…" Meridia cerró todos sus seis ojos, y una pequeña lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo principal. "Incluso me culparon de estar atrayendo a los tromluis. En una ocasión hasta me lanzaron piedras…"

Celestia y Luna notaron de inmediato la manera en que Alexander estaba apretando sus puños. Claramente estaba furioso.

"Cuando dejaron de atacar el pueblo…simplemente me alejé. No quería seguir allí. No quería admitirlo, pero si bien sabía que los estaba ayudando…sentí odio hacia ellos, por haberlos salvado y no haber recibido ni siquiera un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento."

Celestia y Luna se acercaron hasta la aracnoponi. También se veían algo tristes.

"Meridia. De verdad lamentamos que hayas tenido que pasar por tal experiencia." dijo Celestia con un tono delicado.

"Pero esta vez será diferente. Te lo aseguramos." dijo Luna con un tono similar.

"Eso lo sé." dijo Meridia. Luego su expresión cambió a una seria. "Y con el debido respeto Princesas, pero la única razón por la que eso va a pasar, es porque ustedes estarán allí, y porque los demás miembros de la Alianza no tienen un físico tan diferente y amenazante a la vista como el mío…"

Las Princesas cerraron sus ojos y bajaron un poco sus cabezas. Sabían que lo que Meridia estaba diciendo era cierto.

"Mery." dijo Alexander con seriedad. "¿Quieres ir al pueblo?"

Meridia miró a su Amo por unos segundos, y luego giró su cabeza para mirar ligeramente hacia otro lado.

"…No." dijo agachando la mirada nuevamente. "No quiero…no todavía."

Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien." dijo el humano, y luego miró a los demás. "Chicos, quiero pedirles un favor: Quiero que vayan al pueblo y averigüen si ha ocurrido algo inusual o peligroso en los alrededores. No nos iremos de la zona hasta asegurarnos de que estén a salvo."

Por un momento los demás se miraron unos con otros, algo extrañados.

"Está bien, pero…" Swift Strike se acercó. "¿Por qué lo dices como si no fueras a venir con nosotros?"

"Por esa misma razón." dijo Alexander. "No iré con ustedes."

Esto claramente sorprendió a todos.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Celestia.

"¿Porqué?" preguntó Luna.

"Ambos nos quedaremos." dijo el humano, mientras miraba a Meridia. "No voy a dejar a Mery sola."

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" preguntó Deirius levantando una ceja.

"Solo estoy respetando el deseo de Mery. Si ella no quiere entrar, entonces no la obligaré."

"¿No crees que estás actuando de manera irresponsable?" dijo el ciervo.

Alexander miró a su compañero con una expresión seria.

"No estás con el derecho a decirme eso Deirius." Esto nuevamente dejó sorprendidos a los demás.

"Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Deirius acercándose hasta Alexander.

"Recuérdame qué fue lo primero que hiciste cuando Lauren, Cré y tú nos encontraron a Shade y a mí en el Templo de la Gratitud." le dijo Alexander con un tono casi autoritario.

La mayoría se confundió con esto. Los únicos que sabían del tema eran Deirius, Lauren y Cré. El ciervo fue pillado desprevenido por lo que dijo Alexander, pero luego miró ligeramente para otro lado y cerró los ojos con algo de culpa.

"Los confundí con el enemigo."

"Permíteme corregir y detallar tu respuesta." dijo Alexander. "Nos consideraste monstruos, me atacarme por la espalda usando tu cornamenta, y lograste herir a Shade, ya que no sabíamos sobre tu barrera mágica." Esta información era nueva para las Princesas y los demás, y claramente les llamó la atención. "Si no hubiera podido esquivar ese ataque, podrías haberme herido."

"Lauren te habría curado." dijo Deirius con algo de enojo.

"O podrían haber escapado con Dory, y dejarnos a ambos allí. Podrían habernos arrestado, y podría nombrarte más posibilidades, pero no cambies el tema." dijo Alexander, aún con seriedad. "¿Por qué me atacaste?"

"Porque tenías al erizo." respondió Deirius.

"Nuevamente, permíteme corregir tu respuesta." le dijo de inmediato Alexander. "Pensaste que dañaría a Dory. Pensaste que éramos peligrosos, que éramos agresivos…"

"..." Deirius se mantuvo en silencio.

"Tuviste miedo de lo desconocido. Nos juzgaste a Shade y a mí por nuestra apariencia, y nos consideraste peligrosos." Alexander miró a su sierva. "Del mismo modo en que esos pueblerinos lo hicieron con Mery."

Alexander procedió a sentarse en el suelo en posición india.

"Si algo llega a ocurrir ayudaremos sin dudarlo, no se preocupen…pero si Mery no quiere entrar, entonces yo tampoco lo haré."

"…Muy bien." dijo Celestia. Esto pilló desprevenido a la mayoría.

"¿Princesa?" preguntó Clover Clever.

"¿Está segura?" preguntó Lauren.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Iris Pride.

Celestia miró a su hermana por unos segundos. Luna asintió estando de acuerdo. Luego Celesta miró a Alexander.

"Si algo ocurre aquí, avísanos de inmediato."

"Dory hará una señal con su bola de energía en el caso de que algo ocurra." dijo el humano.

"Vayamos." dijo Celestia comenzando a moverse, y los demás siguieron su paso, hasta ya estar a una distancia prudente de la aracnoponi y su líder.

"¿De verdad esto está bien Princesa?" preguntó Golden Lilat.

"No estoy en posición de opinar ya que no sé qué ocurre exactamente." dijo Reifon. "Pero Sir Alexander se veía muy decidido."

"En mi opinión, el que se preocupe de esa manera por el bienestar de su criada me parece muy noble." dijo Yagnar. "Lamentablemente no es algo que se vea todos los días."

"Alexander es sabio." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad piensan que haría esto sin una razón lógica?" dijo Luna, también sonriendo. "Alexander quiere que los ponis del pueblo cambien su punto de vista respecto a Meridia, y sabe que para eso, hay que tomar acciones más osadas."

Tras unos minutos caminando, la Alianza llegó a la entrada del pueblo, y varios ponis del lugar ya los habían visto mientras caminaban, sin creer lo que veían al principio.

Celestia, Luna y todos los demás fueron muy bien recibidos, y los pueblerinos se reunieron en una plaza que tenían cerca de la entrada. Hablaron con los pequeños, adultos y ancianos del lugar. Muchos fueron sorprendidos por las distintas especies de la Alianza, y se emocionaron al saber lo que han hecho en su viaje por Equestria.

"Agradecemos profundamente que hayan querido visitarnos Princesas." dijo el poni que al parecer era el que tenía mayor autoridad en el lugar. "Realmente nos sentimos bendecidos con la presencia de todos ustedes."

Celestia quería confirmar y saber de lo que había pasado unos cuantos años atrás, durante la primera gran batalla.

"Pueblo de Hope Grass." dijo Celestia en voz alta. "Apreciamos su hospitalidad en este día, pero también quiero disculparme por los constantes ataques que debieron haber sufrido por parte de criaturas oscuras creadas por el brujo hace unos años atrás."

Esto llamó la atención de todo el pueblo de inmediato.

"¿Su pueblo sufrió algún daño en aquél momento oscuro?" preguntó Celestia, comenzando a mirar a su alrededor. Ella, Luna, y los demás en la Alianza notaron de inmediato que algunos se pusieron nerviosos, otros comenzaron a mirar de un lado a otro, y otros simplemente se veían preocupados.

"Bueno, la verdad es que nos contaron que tuvieron constantes ataques, y que en todos estos, ustedes fueron defendidos." dijo Celestia, sorprendiendo al pueblo entero. "Quería confirmar si era cierto."

"¡Sí! ¡Es verdad!"

"¡Spring! ¡Silencio!"

"¡NO! ¡Suéltame mamá!"

"Deje que la pequeña hable." dijo Luna. "Es más, dejen que se acerque hasta nosotros."

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin atreverse a objetar o siquiera decir algo. Pasando unos segundos, una potrilla se acercó hasta la Alianza y hasta las Princesas.

"¿Hubo ataques al pueblo anteriormente pequeña?"

"Si. Los hubieron. ¡Fueron muchos!" dijo la pequeña. "¡Pero siempre nos defendieron!"

"De casualidad… ¿Fue una poni que tenía apariencia de araña?" preguntó Celestia. Los demás miembros de la Alianza notaron que muchos ponis del pueblo volvieron a sorprenderse.

"¡Sí! ¡Así es!" dijo la pequeña con alegría. "¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Lo sabemos porque dicha yegua viaja con nosotros." dijo Celestia.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y donde está?" preguntó la pequeña entusiasmada y mirando a los demás miembros de la Alianza.

"Ella…no está en el pueblo en estos momentos." dijo Luna.

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?" preguntó la potrilla.

"No quiso venir." dijo Celestia. "Ella dijo que no tiene buenos recuerdos de este pueblo. Específicamente en cuanto a como la trataron de abominación cuando en realidad estaba ayudándolos." esta parte la dijo mientras miraba a los pueblerinos, que sintieron la mirada de Celestia incluso en sus almas, y la culpa comenzó a crecer en ellos.

"Nosotros…creíamos que también era un monstruo." dijo un poni del pueblo.

"Siempre aparecía cuando las otras criaturas venían a atacar." dijo otro poni.

"Luchaba contra ellos, es cierto. ¿Pero cómo podíamos saber que era seguro acercársele?"

"¿No intentaron hablar con ella en ningún momento?" preguntó Celestia.

Muchos se extrañaron con la pregunta.

¿Ella…podía hablar?" preguntó un poni del pueblo.

"Hmph. Que ignorancia."

La voz de Iris Pride llamó la atención de muchos, mientras ella se acercaba hasta la Princesa Celestia.

"No puedo creer que a pesar de lo que le hicieron pasar, ella se diera la molestia de ayudarlos."

"Pero…deben entender…" dijo un poni del pueblo. "Teníamos miedo de que nuestros seres queridos fueran heridos."

"¿Por la poni que día a día los defendió de las creaciones del brujo Holocaust?" preguntó Iris algo enojada. "Respóndanme algo. ¿Ninguno pudo acercarse para verla? ¿Para notar sus expresiones o su cara?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Es verdad que le gritaron insultos?" preguntó Iris Pride.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Es verdad…que la culparon de que los tromluis aparecieran y que incluso le lanzaron piedras?"

Una vez más, quedaron en silencio.

"Ugh. Ahora entiendo porque nuestro líder también quiso quedarse con ella." dijo Iris Pride volviendo al grupo de la Alianza.

"¿Líder?" preguntó la pequeña.

"Así es. Se refiere al Estratega y líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, que también es un campeón de Canterlot." dijo Celestia. "La yegua que buscas pequeña, está afuera del pueblo, a una distancia prudente pero cercana. Nuestro líder le preguntó si quería venir, y cuando ella dijo que no, el decidió acompañarla."

"Después de todo…ahora ella es la sierva de nuestro líder." dijo Luna. Esto sorprendió a muchos en el pueblo, pero la pequeña parecía enojada.

"¡No es justo!"

Las Princesas y los otros miembros de la Alianza miraron a la pequeña con curiosidad.

"¡Siempre quise acercarme a ella! ¡Necesito hablar con ella! ¡He esperado todo este tiempo para poder agradecerle!"

"¿Agradecerle?" preguntó Celestia. "¿Por lo que hizo anteriormente tal vez?"

"¡Sí!" dijo la pequeña mirando a Celestia con algo de enojo, pero no dirigido hacia ella. "¡Para agradecerle por lo que hizo hace más de dos años!"

.

.

.

.

Alexander seguía sentado en posición india, pero ahora estaba apoyado en el pecho de Meridia. Ella se sentó atrás de su Amo para que el pudiera acomodarse, y mientras él seguía descansando tranquilamente, ella estaba arreglando el cabello de él, para luego chequear de vez en cuando su ropa. Dory ahora estaba visible, pero en vez de estar con Alexander, ahora estaba encima de la cabeza de Meridia.

"No tenías para que hacer eso Alexander…" dijo Meridia algo preocupada pero continuando sus actividades. "No es necesario que te preocupes por uno de mis problemas íntimos."

"En este momento, tu eres mi criada Mery, y también mi amiga." respondió Alexander. "No te voy a dejar aquí. _Ellas_ estarían de acuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo, y además pienso que el pueblo entero debe reconocer el error que cometieron."

"Pero lo mío es solo un capricho." dijo Meridia con el mismo tono de antes. "No quiero ir porque tengo miedo de que me recuerden y rechacen otra vez. No quiero que me pase otra vez…"

"Yo también estoy aquí por capricho, y Dory lo sabe." respondió Alexander.

BGM: watch?v=TTZ9HwAa3Pg (Fire Emblem 12 - The Right Road (Extended))

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Meridia con curiosidad.

Alexander miró hacia arriba, hacia su sierva.

"Mery. Yo no soy la encarnación de la bondad. Estoy con todo el derecho de odiar o ignorar a quien sea, siempre y cuando tenga las justificaciones necesarias." dijo el humano.

"(Alex es amable y siempre da una oportunidad, pero la confianza es un asunto delicado para él.)" dijo mentalmente Dory, pero audible para Meridia. "(Si él siente que alguien ha hecho algo indebido, le costará darle otra oportunidad.)"

"Tal como dijo Dory. La confianza es un tema delicado para mí." dijo Alexander volviendo a su posición cómoda.

"Alex…" Meridia estaba sintiéndose con suerte de tener a 'alguien' a su lado que entienda su actuar.

"Nadie es perfecto Mery." dijo Alexander. "Sentí enojo al saber lo que te hicieron, pero si demuestran aunque sea con un pequeño gesto que están arrepentidos, entonces les daremos una oportunidad. ¿Ok?"

"…Está bien." dijo Meridia, comenzando a sonreír al final.

"Además…siento que no es justo…" dijo Alexander algo decaído.

"¿Justo?" preguntó su sierva.

"Me apena decirlo, pero si aún tuviera las costumbres de mi mundo…yo también me habría asustado con tu apariencia al verte por primera vez." dijo Alexander serio, llamando la atención de Meridia. "Yo vivía en un mundo donde las criaturas fantásticas quedaban solo en eso. Fantasía. Cuando fui enviado a Equestria, me sentía maravillado, como un explorador descubriendo tierras que nadie ha explorado antes, y si bien Ponyville es un excelente lugar para vivir, mi mente tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse y considerar todo a mi alrededor como algo 'normal'. A eso súmale que conseguí la magia breezie mucho antes de viajar a esta época, y tuve tiempo suficiente para entender lo básico de esta. Todas estas cosas tuvieron que ocurrir, para que yo pudiera tener la actitud que tuve en el momento en que Dory y yo te encontramos atada en aquella construcción el día en que nos conocimos…"

Alexander golpeó el suelo con su mano izquierda apretada como un puño.

"Y eso me molesta. Me molesta que tantas cosas impresionantes me ocurrieran, simplemente para entender un simple dicho como 'no juzgues un libro por su portada'." El enojo se le notaba en el rostro al humano, pero luego se sorprendió al sentir un suave abrazo por parte de Meridia.

"Sabía que algo más te estaba molestando durante el viaje." dijo Meridia mientras le hacía cariño en la cabeza a Alexander. "No necesitas preocuparte de esas cosas. Eso está en el pasado. Si consideras que no eras un buen humano en el pasado, pues entonces alégrate de que ahora eres alguien mucho, mucho mejor."

"…Gracias." dijo Alexander, sintiéndose aliviado. "Realmente me siento mejor escuchando eso."

"No hay de qué." dijo Meridia mientras volvía a jugar con el cabello de Alexander. "Soy tu sierva después de todo. Debemos ser honestos el uno con el otro."

"Mery… ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi sierva?" preguntó Alexander. Esto volvió a llamar la atención de la aracnoponi.

"No creo que tengas alguna queja de momento." dijo con un tono burlesco.

"Por supuesto que no, pero yo no soy un noble de Equestria. Ni siquiera soy de este mundo. No encuentro una razón por la que hayas aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces." dijo Alexander. Meridia ante esto comenzó a reír.

"La Reina tenía razón. De verdad a veces no comprendes la importancia de tus acciones." dijo Meridia.

"¿Entonces lo hiciste porque te salvé? ¿Por qué sientes que debes pagar el favor?" preguntó Alexander. "Sabes que realmente ofrecí mi amistad ese día sin otras intenciones. ¿Cierto?"

Meridia volvió a abrazar a su Amo con cariño.

"JAMÁS pienses que esa es la razón." dijo Meridia. "Ustedes no solamente me salvaron aquél día…ustedes me dieron otra oportunidad, y no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente…pero tú fuiste más allá Alexander: Me aceptaste sin problemas cuando estaba en tu carpa, te dabas el tiempo de hablar conmigo, me trataste de la misma manera que a los demás, y vaya que me he divertido con cada pueblo y ciudad que visitamos. ¡Me alegra haber hecho reír a todos esos pequeños, y haber inspirado curiosidad en algunos adultos!" Meridia suspiró con alegría. "En unos cuantos días me devolviste la felicidad que perdí por mucho tiempo Alexander, y lo aceptes o no, eso significa mucho para mí."

"Pues…no sé qué decir en verdad." dijo Alexander anonadado. "Tal vez Galaxia tiene razón conmigo. Sonará muy repetitivo, pero yo…hago lo que creo que es correcto y ya. Si hay algo que aprendí en Equestria, es que la amistad puede lograr grandes cosas. Aunque… ¿De verdad no te molesta el servirme Mery? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?"

"Bueno, esa parte es más fácil de explicar." dijo Meridia. "Tienes razón. No eres un noble de Equestria, pero eres un campeón de Canterlot, Estratega de la Alianza Multiespecie, y líder de esta. Es gracias a ti que hemos salido victoriosos de nuestras batallas, pero también se ha hecho notable tu disgusto hacia la violencia y la guerra, y que lo haces solo porque no hay otra opción. Tú tienes un corazón bondadoso y noble, y no puedo evitar admirarte por ello." Meridia apretó el abrazo. "Y créeme. Hacer que una aracnoponi como yo diga eso, es un logro en nuestra especie."

"…Siento que he dependido mucho de ti durante este viaje." dijo Alexander. "Que estoy abusando de tu bondad y servidumbre."

"Tonterias." dijo Meridia. "Si estuvieras aprovechándote de mí, ya te lo habría dicho, e incluso ya te habría abandonado hace tiempo. Por supuesto, ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar."

"Porque eres ferozmente leal y porque no me dejarás ir tan fácilmente, lo entiendo." dijo Alexander para luego comenzar a reír. Luego se quedó callado por unos segundos y se puso serio. "Agradezco el cariño…pero no me estás…dejando respirar bien…" con esto Meridia soltó gentilmente a su Amo, y ella comenzó a reír algo nerviosa por un momento, disculpándose después.

"Tal vez pienses que mi manera de pensar es inusual, pero yo solo uso mi lógica. Es simple pero efectiva. Además, tanto Dory como yo podemos identificar quién es honesto, y quién tiene malas intenciones." Alexander volvió a acomodarse. "Ahora, cambiando de tema, me he dado cuenta de algo durante el viaje…y es que tú no sabes cómo es la apariencia de Fluttershy."

"Ella es de tu futuro. No hay manera de que lo pueda saber." dijo Meridia. Alexander entonces suspiró para luego mirar a su sierva con una expresión confiada.

"Mery, Mery, Mery…" Alexander sacó su celular. "Te rindes muy rápido."

"Ese es el objeto de esta mañana." dijo Meridia. "Se llamaba… ¿Celular?"

"Aprendes rápido Mery. Correcto." dijo Alexander. "Te había dicho que tiene varias funciones, y una de ellas es tomar fotografías."

"¿Foto…grafías?" preguntó Mery totalmente confundida.

"Haber…como lo explico de forma que lo entiendas…" dijo Alexander pensativo. "¡Ah! Ya sé: Imagina un hechizo que pueda congelar un instante en el tiempo, y que después puedas verlo visualmente cuando quieras."

"Ooooooh." Meridia acercó su cara con curiosidad.

"Justamente aquí tengo una fotografía del día de mi cumpleaños." dijo Alexander al encontrar la foto en su celular.

Alexander le muestra la fotografía, en donde aparece el humano reunido junto con Shade y las chicas. Meridia comenzó a analizar la imagen con mucho detalle.

"Vaya. Se ven…muy contentos y pacíficos." dijo la aracnoponi sorprendida.

"No lo esperabas. ¿Eh?" dijo Alexander.

"¿Quiénes son ellas?" preguntó Meridia refiriéndose a las seis yeguas.

"Ellas, Mery…son nuestras amigas del futuro." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa mientras miraba la foto. Meridia comenzó a reír.

"Veo que tú y Shade no perdieron el tiempo." dijo con un tono levemente burlesco.

"Era eso, o una paliza." dijo Alexander mientras recordaba el día en que conoció a las amigas de Fluttershy.

"¿Paliza?" preguntó más confundida que antes.

"Algún día te lo explicaré." dijo Alexander. "Como dije antes, son nuestras amigas de Ponyville. Ahora quiero que enfoques tu atención primero en ella." Alexander con su dedo índice le indica a Meridia a cierta poni. "La poni de tierra de pelaje naranjo y con el sombrero." Alexander miró a Meridia. "Ella es Applejack."

"¡Oh!" dijo Meridia con sorpresa. "¡Con razón a Shade le gusta! Se ve radiante. Espero que le vaya bien con ella."

"Ella ha trabajado toda su vida en la granja de su familia, así que asumo que eso fue un factor positivo para su cuerpo." dijo Alexander. "En cuanto a mí…" el humano adoptó una sonrisa más tierna. "Cierta pegaso me está esperando." con esto Alexander apunta a Fluttershy.

Meridia comenzó a observar a Fluttershy en la foto, que aparece con una cálida sonrisa y cerca de Alexander.

"¿Ella es Fluttershy?" pregunta Meridia. Alexander asiente con la cabeza. "Por Celestia…tiene una sonrisa de doncella. Es hermosa al igual que las demás en la foto." Meridia entonces se sorprende con un detalle. "¿Es idea mía o tiene un parecido con Iris Pride?"

"¿También lo crees?" preguntó Alexander para luego reír un poco. "Cuando la conocimos, también pensé lo mismo."

"Se ven muy felices. Es difícil creer que tú y Shade vienen de una época tan…feliz." dijo Meridia con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. "Aun sabiendo de su futuro y todo…es bueno ver que pasando el tiempo, habrá paz."

"Es por eso que debemos esforzarnos en terminar con esto." dijo Alexander, "Para mantener la historia como tal."

BGM -OFF-

"¡Heeey!"

Una voz desconocida pero que claramente era femenina les llamó la atención a los dos. Al enfocarse en la voz, notaron que desde la dirección del pueblo, una figura venía hacia ellos. Una figura que luego lograron ver que era una potrilla.

"Al parecer esa pequeña viene de Hope Grass." dijo Alexander. Meridia de inmediato se puso algo nerviosa, y tanto Dory como el humano lo notaron.

"Tranquila Mery."

"(Estamos aquí contigo.)" dijo Dory mentalmente para ella.

La pequeña finalmente llegó hasta ellos, recuperando el aire por unos segundos. Luego miró a Meridia.

"¡Eres tú!"

Alexander y Meridia se miraron por un segundo.

"Al parecer te conoce Mery." dijo Alexander.

"¡Por supuesto que la reconozco!" dijo la pequeña. "¿Cómo voy a olvidar a la poni que salvó mi vida?" Con esto Alexander y Meridia se sorprenden.

"Lamento decir que no te recuerdo pequeña." dijo Meridia con una débil sonrisa.

"No me pude presentar en aquella ocasión, así que lo haré ahora." dijo con ánimos la pequeña que tenía pelaje verde claro y crin con cola de un rosado muy claro. "Me llamo Spring Feeling. ¡Estoy muy feliz de poder finalmente agradecerle Lady Meridia!"

"Pues…es un placer conocerte, Spring Feeling." dijo Meridia, ahora sorprendida por lo último que dijo la pequeña.

"¡Muchas muchas muuuchas gracias por haberme salvado la vida aquél día!" dijo Spring con felicidad.

"¿Aquél día?" preguntó Meridia.

"¡El día en que estabas defendiendo el pueblo de esas criaturas que casi me hirieron!"

"…" Meridia se puso a pensar por unos segundos, y luego reaccionó sorprendida, al parecer encontrando un detalle en su mente. "¡Oh! ¡Ya te recuerdo!" Meridia volvió a enfocarse en la pequeña. "Estabas jugando con tus amigos cerca de la entrada del pueblo, y cuando los tromluis atacaron, no pudiste escapar."

"¡Así es!" dijo la pequeña. "¡Pensé que me harían daño, pero apareciste y los golpeaste a todos con tus fuertes cascos, hasta que no quedó ninguno!" la pequeña se puso algo triste. "Antes de que pudiera hablarte, mis padres me tomaron y me llevaron devuelta a casa…"

Meridia miró a Alexander, y este le asintió levemente con la cabeza. Meridia se acercó hasta la pequeña, se agacho un poco para verla de más cerca, y tomó los cascos de ella con los suyos.

"Pequeña Spring Feeling…no puedo expresar por completo el agradecimiento por tus cariñosas palabras. Significan mucho para mí. Muchas gracias por compartir esto conmigo."

"¡Sabía que eras cariñosa!" dijo Spring abrazando a Meridia. Meridia con gusto correspondió el abrazo.

"¡Ven al ´pueblo!" dijo la pequeña. "Todos te deben una gran disculpa!"

Meridia aleja gentilmente a la pequeña, para luego dar un largo suspiro. Luego miró a la pequeña con una débil sonrisa.

"Aún no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. Además…" Meridia miró a Alexander. "El que vaya o no, depende de mi Amo."

Spring finalmente enfocó su atención en Alexander, que le hizo un saludo amistoso con su mano izquierda. La pequeña se acercó a él con mucha curiosidad.

"Mucho gusto pequeña Spring." dijo Alexander. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie y un campeón de Canterlot."

"Wooooow…" Como las otras veces, Alexander no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"Ahora soy la sierva del Amo Alexander." dijo Meridia acercándose a los dos. "Su palabra es mi voluntad."

"Yo solo estoy respetando la decisión de Mery. Si ella no quiere ir al pueblo, entonces yo tampoco lo haré."

"¿Está enojado con nosotros?" preguntó la pequeña, aunque no con un tono de tristeza, sino que de curiosidad.

"¿Enojado? Ahora que lo pienso…no, no lo estoy." dijo Alexander mirando a la pequeña. "Yo diría que estoy más bien decepcionado de la actitud que tu pueblo tuvo con Mery. Digo, ella los ayudó y salvó varias veces, y ellos nunca lo agradecieron, nunca se acercaron a ella, y lo que es peor, la agredieron lanzándole piedras en un momento. Semejante trato hacia ella es algo que simplemente no puedo aceptar, y no tengo intenciones de conocerlos si continúan siendo de esa forma."

"Tiene razón. Son todos unos tontos." dijo la pequeña con algo de enojo. "Lady Meridia parece una araña… ¡Pero sus intenciones siempre fueron buenas!"

Ante el comentario, Alexander comenzó a sonreír.

"Al menos una pequeña pudo entenderlo." el humano comenzó a hacerle cariño en la cabeza a la pequeña. Esta movió ligeramente la cola de un lado a otro por unos segundos. "Muy bien. Me convenciste."

Alexander se levantó, y luego miró a Meridia.

"Les daremos una oportunidad…pero seré neutral con ellos, y lo más Importante: No te separes de mi lado Mery." Ante el comentario, Meridia le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Los tres se preparaban para partir, pero lamentablemente algo los interrumpió. Algo no muy amigable.

"(¡Alex!)" dijo Dory mentalmente

"(¡También lo sentí!)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, llamando la atención de Meridia y Spring Feeling.

"¡Meridia protege a Spring!" gritó el humano mientras invocaba a libra al frente de él y lo ampliaba, agregando la característica de que sea parcialmente transparente.

Meridia no lo dudó ni un segundo, y agarró a la pequeña. Lo siguiente que escucharon, fue el sonido de varios objetos que chocaron con el escudo.

Flechas.

BGM: watch?v=XRK3fyYAB4E (Aggression (Galvanized) - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

"¡Mery! ¡Rodéalos y analízalos! Atácalos solo cuando se vean vulnerables porque la seguridad de Spring es primero."

Meridia asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y miró a la pequeña con seriedad.

"Agárrate bien pequeña Spring." dijo la aracnoponi. La pequeña tampoco lo dudo y se aferró al pecho de Meridia, y esta agarró a la pequeña fácilmente con solo uno de sus cascos delanteros, mientras que con el otro sacaba una de sus dos espadas.

Al mismo tiempo, Dory se hizo visible, y Alexander procedió a cambiarla de forma de inmediato.

"(Mantente en el aire segura Dory, y apoya a Meridia.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente.

"(¡Entendido!)"

Del extremo contrario del humano, había un grupo no muy numeroso de figuras que parecían ser ponis, pero todos estaban con túnicas de un purpura oscuro, y con suerte se les podía ver el hocico en la parte superior debido a las capuchas que tenían. La mayoría tenía pequeñas ballestas que estaban de alguna forma amarradas en una de sus patas delanteras, y Alexander dedujo al ver flechas flotando, que eran unicornios.

De la nada, un ruido muy fuerte sorprendió al humano y su compañía, y venía desde el pueblo.

"¡Pero qué-!" Alexander por un momento miró en dirección a la entrada del pueblo, y pudo ver con claridad una muralla purpura, al parecer hecha con magia, y posiblemente magia oscura. La 'muralla' no era gruesa y era parcialmente transparente, pero impedía todo acceso al pueblo.

"¡Los demás están en el interior!" dijo Meridia.

"¡Ellos sabrán actuar! ¡Enfócate en esta situación!" dijo Alexander. "(¡Dory! ¡Lanza uno de tus proyectiles al cielo y hazla explotar!)"

Dory obedeció de inmediato, lanzando una bola de energía hacia el cielo, que explotó de manera llamativa al llegar a cierta altura.

.

.

.

.

"Ese fue un proyectil de Dory…" dijo Warm Shade, mientras él y los demás se ponían en guardia. "Algo también ocurrió en donde están Alex y Meridia."

"¡Todos aléjense de aquí!" le gritó Deirius a los pueblerinos. "No sabemos qué puede ocurrir."

Todos los ponis de Hope Grass de inmediato evacuaron el área, y la mayoría se escondió en sus hogares.

" **¡Algo pasa en esa muralla!"** dijo Wonder Shine.

Los demás prepararon sus armas, mientras veían que algo ocurría en la muralla. Bolas del mismo color que la muralla comenzaron a generarse y a salir disparadas a distintos puntos de la entrada. En segundos, las bolas cambiaron a una forma constantemente irregular, hasta que adoptaron la forma definitiva de un poni. Algunos con alas, otros con cuernos, y algunos con forma de poni de tierra pero que eran incluso más grandes que las Princesas, pero no más grandes que Bantos.

Unos cuantos comenzaron a moverse de inmediato, pero una explosión de fuego que fue generada por Warm Shade los mandó hacia atrás, hiriéndolos e incluso deshaciéndolos para luego 'disolverse en el aire' en cosa de segundos.

"¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!" gritó Warm Shade llamando la atención de todos. "No sería capaz de ver a los ojos a Alexander si algo les pasa a los pueblerinos de este lugar."

"(¡Bien dicho!)" dijo Nich que estaba en su lomo, y que comenzó a cargar una bola oscura para lanzarla a los enemigos.

"Veo que Alexander te pegó parte de su actitud." dijo Duran con una sonrisa ligera mientras preparaba sus garras. "Considéralo hecho."

Duran comenzó a volar, acercándose a los ponis artificiales.

"Son tromluis." dijo Deirius. "Pero si la muralla los generó, entonces seguirán saliendo una y otra vez."

"¡Hey!" gritó Reifon, llamando la atención de todos. "¡Hay una especie de orbe en aquél espacio!" El lobo apunto con una de sus manos en dirección a un árbol del pueblo, que tenía una especie de bola purpura pegada en el centro, con algo brillando en el interior.

"Luna. Sígueme." dijo Celestia, y luego ella y su hermana volaron hasta el árbol, mientras los demás miembros comenzaban a luchar contra los tromluis.

"¡No pasarán de esta entrada, criaturas de pesadilla!" gritó Yagnar mientras pasaba cortando a un enemigo tras otro.

"Comparado con los soldados que enfrentamos en el Imperio, esto no es muy complicado." dijo Iris Pride mientras hacía lo mismo.

"¡Hora de bailar!" gritó Reifon mientras iba al frente.

"Oh…tal vez podría usar esta oportunidad para probar nuevas ideas." dijo Bridia con una sonrisa.

"Debemos hacer algo respecto a la muralla." dijo Clover Clever mientras lanzaba proyectiles mágicos.

"Entonces seguir atacando es la única opción, si aún no hay otra aparente solución." dijo Grevy mientras dispara flechas para dañar a más ponis artificiales.

"¡No podemos romper este orbe!" gritó Celestia.

"Esta reforzado con magia oscura." dijo Luna. "El único que puede romperlo es Alexander. Podemos sentir un flujo de energía entre este orbe y la muralla…este debe ser el núcleo que mantiene el hechizo y que genera los tromluis."

"¡Entonces ya tenemos la solución!" gritó Shade mientras generaba un pequeño tornado que mandó a volar a varios enemigos. "¡Aguantar hasta que Alexander y Meridia vengan!"

"Heh…Estoy seguro de que Sir Alexander confía en nosotros y en nuestras capacidades." dijo Yagnar. "¡Será mejor no defraudarlos entonces!"

.

.

.

.

BGM -OFF-

Meridia se estaba moviendo alrededor del grupo de enemigos desconocidos. El único poni que no tenía una ballesta en su pata hizo una seña, apuntando a la aracnoponi.

"Ustedes vayan por la arácnida." luego el desconocido enfocó su mirada en Alexander. "El bastardo de dos patas es mío…"

Los demás encapuchados obedecieron, y se enfocaron en Meridia. Comenzaron su ofensiva de inmediato, lanzando flechas con sus ballestas, pero Meridia era lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar cada proyectil con relativa facilidad.

"¡No te sueltes Spring!" dijo Meridia. "¡Y cierra los ojos! Esto no es algo que debas ver."

"Muy bien…" dijo la pequeña Spring con nerviosismo, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Alexander sacó a Fortia. Ya estaba listo para luchar.

El aparente líder del grupo desconocido comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el humano.

"Asumo que eres uno de los tantos esbirros de Holocaust." dijo Alexander.

"Correcto." dijo el desconocido. "Sin embargo, debo admitir que mi visita sorpresa es más un capricho mío."

Alexander internamente se confundió por un momento, porque un pequeño detalle le llamó la atención.

"(Su voz…estoy seguro de haberla escuchado antes.)" pensó él mientras se enfocaba en su oponente.

"Es difícil ver que tan 'caprichosa' es esta visita tuya si no puedo ver quién eres." dijo Alexander.

BGM: watch?v=n0WtXthIexU ([Music] Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ► Tearing Shadows ║Extended║)

"Suficiente charla." dijo el desconocido. "Tu solo debes cumplir con tu parte… ¡Y morir de una vez por todas!"

El desconocido sacó su arma: Una espada, y de inmediato cargó violentamente hacia Alexander, quién fue pillado totalmente desprevenido por el cambio drástico en la velocidad de su enemigo.

"(¡Es muy rápido!)" pensó Alexander alcanzando a usar a Libra para bloquear el inesperado ataque del desconocido.

El enemigo inmediatamente logró posicionarse atrás de Alexander, atacando sin previo aviso, pero Alexander ubicó a Libra mentalmente a su espalda, bloqueando el golpe. Sin perder tiempo, Alexander usó a Fortia para atacar, pero el desconocido se alejó de inmediato evitando el golpe, quedando a varios metros de distancia en menos de un segundo.

"Estaría sorprendido…si no supiera que es magia oscura la que te está dando fuerzas."

"¿Oh?" dijo el desconocido. "Entonces supongo que puedes verla."

"¿Tu aura?" preguntó Alexander sin ánimos. "Así es. La veo. Como si fuera una fogata en su punto máximo. Es incluso incómoda de ver."

"Esta aura será lo último que recordarás antes de caer." dijo el desconocido sonriendo.

"Lo dudo." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

El desconocido no alcanzó ni a moverse ni a decir algo, cuando sintió algo fuerte golpeándolo desde atrás. Algo que logró herirlo, y empujarlo un poco hacia adelante.

"¡Ahh! ¡Con un demonio…!" El dolor invadió al desconocido, que por un instante desvió su mirada de Alexander al ver la herida en su lomo, ya que lo que lo golpeó fue un proyectil generado por la magia de Alexander, con la fuerza suficiente como para romperle parte de la túnica y dejarle ese corte decorado con 'sangre' púrpura.

El desconocido volvió a mirar al frente, solo para ver que Alexander estaba ya al frente de él, y por no darse cuenta a tiempo, recibió un segundo golpe, esta vez por parte de Fortia, en el área en donde estaría su cuello. El golpe de Alexander hizo que saliera volando unos metros y callera al suelo.

"Lo sabía…necromancia." dijo Alexander. "Ese lunático de Holocaust… experimentando en los muertos como si nada."

El desconocido se levantó en pocos segundos. Ahora tenía su túnica manchada con 'sangre' purpura en la parte de su cuello.

"Hehehe…impresionante, sí…esto valió la pena después de todo." dijo el desconocido.

Alexander se dio cuenta de algo al mirar a su enemigo, pero se calmó de inmediato.

"No pareces un campeón de Holocaust…pero tampoco eres solo un soldado más." dijo Alexander. "¿Quién eres?"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" preguntó el desconocido, para luego comenzar a reír. "Lamentablemente será en otro momento." dicho esto, el desconocido se teletransportó, logrando esquivar el sorpresivo ataque de Meridia que venía a gran velocidad.

"¿Cómo lo supo?" se preguntó Meridia mientras llegaba al lado de su Amo, aun sosteniendo a Spring con una de sus patas. Alexander y su sierva lograron ver que el desconocido estaba a unos metros de distancia, mirando en la dirección en donde antes estaba Meridia. Rastros de polvo negro decoraban el lugar.

"Ya veo…" dijo el desconocido. "Tendrán que ser más fuertes para la próxima." luego miró a Alexander y a Meridia. "Será mejor que te cuides de ahora en adelante. Cuando menos lo esperes…estaré ahí. Listo para mandarte a la tierra de los caídos."

Una esfera negra se generó alrededor del desconocido, y en cosa de segundos, desapareció.

BGM -OFF-

Alexander se aseguró de que no hubiera peligro, y luego miró a Meridia.

"¿Están ambas bien?"

"Perfectamente." dijo Meridia, para luego mirar a la pequeña. "Ya puedes abrir los ojos Spring."

La pequeña abrió los ojos, y Meridia la dejó suavemente en el suelo.

"¡WOOOOOOW!" Meridia juró haber visto brillo en los ojos de la pequeña. "¡Son increíbles!"

"Veo que no tuviste problema con esos tipos." dijo Alexander viendo el polvo negro esparcido en el lugar.

"No eran un peligro. Solo tardé más porque me enfoqué en mantener segura a la pequeña Spring." dijo Meridia con orgullo. "Pero… ¿Qué hay del que escapó?"

"No lo sé." dijo Alexander con seriedad. "Pero estaba muy empeñado en hacerme daño. Dijo que su visita era más un capricho que una orden…y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza su voz…" Alexander quedó pensativo. "Estoy seguro de que he escuchado su voz antes…pero no puedo recordar donde."

"¿Qué sucede en el pueblo?" preguntó la pequeña al ver la barrera purpura. Esto hizo que Alexander y Meridia reaccionaran.

"¡Lo había olvidado!" dijo Alexander. "¡Vamos!"

.

.

.

.

Muchos de los habitantes de Hope Grass veían con nerviosismo desde sus hogares y algunos incluso desde el 'patio' de sus casas la lucha entre los miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie y la interminable horda de tromluis que generaba la muralla de magia oscura.

Warm Shade, las Princesas, y la gran mayoría ya estaban un poco cansados, ya que han estado luchando por un buen rato, pero las criaturas seguían generándose. No a una gran velocidad, pero si constantemente.

"Rayos…me estoy comenzando a cansar." dijo Duran. "Debo estar perdiendo la costumbre."

"Espero que estés bromeando…" dijo Reifon en las mismas condiciones. "Entonces te falta más práctica…"

"La única manera aparente de acabar con esto es destruyendo el núcleo que está en ese árbol…" dijo Iris Pride. "Pero nosotros no podemos hacerlo."

"Recuerden que Alexander y Meridia también estaban ocupados…" dijo Deirius. "Me niego a creer que algo les pasó, así que debemos seguir."

" **Será mejor que descansen un poco."** dijo Wonder Shine. **"Dejen que Wonder Shine se encargue de estos insectos."**

"Creo que no será necesario." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, al ver del otro lado de la muralla que algo se acercaba.

Mientras más tromluis eran generados en la muralla, Una especie de onda de color verde claro pasó por toda la muralla, deshaciendo temporalmente la parte central de esta, y destruyendo a algunas criaturas que no estaban completamente formadas.

En cosa de segundos, Alexander pasó por la Muralla, deshaciendo una parte de está alrededor de él al pasar. Meridia iba justo atrás de él con la pequeña Spring, logrando pasar a tiempo antes de que la muralla se volviera a formar.

Meridia de inmediato dejó en un lugar seguro a Spring Feeling.

"Debo ayudar a mis amigos." dijo Meridia haciéndole un guiño con los ojos de su lado izquierdo a la pequeña, y dirigiéndose a una increíble velocidad hacia los tromluis.

Alexander estaba pasando por los enemigos, generando proyectiles a su alrededor. Todos chocando con diferentes criaturas, logrando deshacerlas con un solo golpe. Dory estaba volando alrededor de todos, apoyando con sus bolas de energía mientras que Meridia iba rápidamente cambiando de objetivo al cortar a cada tromluí que viera.

"¡Alexander!" gritó Celestia. "¡Ese árbol!"

Cuando el humano vio que Celestia le indicaba cierto árbol con una esfera oscura en el centro, lo entendió de inmediato. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, golpeando a cada tromluí que se le cruzaba, y finalmente llegó hasta el árbol y la esfera. Con un certero golpe vertical de arriba abajo usando a Fortia, la esfera se trizó, y en segundos, se rompió. Hubo un pequeño temblor que pilló desprevenido a todos, pero lograron ver que la muralla comenzó a deshacerse desde el centro, expandiendo el efecto poco a poco a los bordes. Tras varios segundos, la muralla se deshizo por completo.

"¡Es hora de acabar con esto!" gritó Alexander. Esto bastó para que el equipo completo recuperara su motivación, y se pusieron al ataque de los tromluis restantes.

En cosa de minutos, ya no quedó ninguno.

Alexander fue a juntarse con todos sus amigos y camaradas. Meridia también lo hizo. Dory bajó hasta ellos y Alexander hizo que volviera a su forma original.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Alexander.

"Solamente estamos algo cansados, pero todo en orden." dijo Swift Strike.

"No había luchado contra tantos tromluis desde la gran batalla con el brujo." dijo Deirius.

"¿Qué rayos significa tromluí?" preguntó de la nada Alexander. "El solo decirlo me confunde un poco."

"Es una palabra de nuestro idioma." dijo Cré acercándose hasta Alexander. "Significa 'pesadilla'."

"… ¿Pesadilla?" dijo Alexander, como si estuviera más confundido. "…Entiendo."

"¿Y ustedes Sir Alexander?" preguntó Yagnar. "Al parecer Meridia y usted también tuvieron problemas."

"Así es." dijo Meridia. "Un grupo desconocido. Todos encapuchados, pero esbirros de Holocaust de seguro."

"Sobre todo porque eran ponis revividos con necromancia." dijo Alexander para complementar. "El poni que los lideraba…tenía una voz que recuerdo haber escuchado antes."

"¿No puedes recordar a que poni le pertenece dicha voz?" preguntó Celestia.

"No. Aún no he podido." dijo el humano. "Lo que sí puedo asegurar…es que está empeñado en tratar de matarme. De hecho, nos advirtió que volvería a atacarnos." Alexander miró a las Princesas. "Ese poni tiene mayor poder debido a la magia oscura que fluye en él. Luchamos poco, pero es muy rápido y fuerte."

"Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante." dijo Celestia. "Al parecer esperaron a que llegáramos aquí, y nos tendieron una trampa."

"Gracias por mantener el pueblo a salvo chicos." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por llegar a tiempo." dijo Bantos, para luego comenzar a reír.

"¡Lady Meridia!"

Spring fue corriendo hasta la aracnoponi, y llegó a ella en cosa de segundos.

"¡Muchas gracias por haberme salvado la vida otra vez!" dijo la pequeña para luego abrazar otra vez a Meridia, que con gusto volvió a abrazarla.

"No te iba a dejar sola allí. ¿O sí?" dijo Meridia.

Alexander miró a los habitantes del pueblo, y fiel a su palabra, su mirada no fue amigable hacia ellos, sino que neutral, completamente serio. Meridia también se quedó observando a los pueblerinos, con una pequeña expresión de tristeza, pero pasando los segundos, suspiró, y miro a su Amo.

"Amo Alexander." dijo Meridia, llamando la atención del humano. "Me gustaría decirle algo a los habitantes de Hope Grass."

Alexander le sonrió de inmediato.

"Sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso para estas cosas, Mery."

Meridia le asintió con la cabeza, y caminó un poco hacia donde estaban los otros ponis.

"Voy a ser honesta: No tengo buenos recuerdos de este lugar. Hace unos años protegí continuamente este pueblo de todo mal, pero al mismo tiempo ustedes me ignoraron por completo, me temieron, y eso me dolió, considerando mis intenciones. Es por eso que no quería entrar otra vez. No les pediré que cambien solo para agradarles, pero si quiero hacerles saber que en aquella ocasión…mi prioridad fue protegerlos. Nada más."

Meridia estuvo seria en todo momento mientras dijo esto, y al terminar, hizo una leve reverencia para luego volver con Alexander y los demás.

"¡Espera!"

Meridia se dio vuelta, para ver que un semental y una yegua se estaban acercando hacia ella.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" dijo Spring sorprendida.

"Sabemos…que es muy tarde…pero te pedimos que nos perdones." dijo el semental con una clara expresión de tristeza.

"Aún te recordamos…de aquella ocasión. " dijo la yegua, en las mismas condiciones. "Solo pensábamos en la seguridad de nuestra hija y…de verdad lo sentimos."

Poco a poco, varios habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a acercarse a Meridia.

"Muchas gracias por salvarnos. Es lo mínimo que puedo decir después de todo lo que hiciste aquél día."

"Te juzgamos por tu apariencia…y vaya que fue un error."

"Tuviste buenas intenciones desde el principio…pero no nos dimos el tiempo para entenderlo."

"Creo que esta vez tenemos que disculparnos como se debe."

"¡No estaríamos aquí en estos momentos de no ser por ti! ¡Gracias!"

"Por favor perdónanos."

Meridia siguió escuchando a los pueblerinos que le decían más cosas con cada segundo que pasaba. Alexander finalmente comenzó a sonreírle a los habitantes de Hope Grass, sintiéndose por fin a gusto.

Meridia no aguantó más, y comenzó a llorar, aunque no en exceso.

"Muchas gracias…a todos." dijo Meridia mientras aún lloraba.

Alexander se acercó hasta su sierva, y los habitantes del pueblo le dieron espacio de inmediato para pasar.

"Me alegra que todo este arreglado ahora." dijo suavemente Alexander.

"Yo también…" dijo su sierva, dejando de llorar y secándose las lágrimas.

"Ahora vamos con los demás. Tenemos que prepararnos para pasar la noche aquí." le dijo Alexander mientras le ofrecía su mano. Meridia de inmediato le ofreció uno de sus cascos delanteros, y juntos se fueron caminando hacia donde estaban los demás miembros de la Alianza.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=RhcBi3dsLiw (Crea and Prea - Megaman Zero 3 Music Extended)

"Me sorprende que sigas respirando con esos dos golpes que tuviste."

"Esto no es nada. Aún no he probado los límites de mi fuerza."

"Al parecer eres diferente a los demás que mi Amo a revivido. Mantén esa ira alta, y tal vez aguantes mucho más que esto."

"Ese bastardo…me las va a pagar."

Dos encapuchados estaban en lo que parecía ser el interior de una cueva, con algunas antorchas para iluminar el lugar. Uno de los dos tenía una parte de su túnica rota en el lomo, con un líquido púrpura que manchaba la ropa, pero sin una herida. Su cuello en cambio, estaba siendo curado por su acompañante.

"Se han hecho mucho más fuertes desde la última vez." dijo el desconocido herido.

"Lograron matar a Saighdear. ¿Qué esperabas?" dijo su acompañante, que tenía una voz femenina y que era considerablemente más grande que él. "De cualquier manera, esta pequeña travesura tuya resultó interesante. Después de todo vi algo que me llamó la atención de inmediato, además del ser de dos patas, por supuesto."

"¿La arácnida?"

"Exacto." dijo la acompañante. "Espero que podamos hablar pronto." con esto la hembra comenzó a reír suavemente y prosiguió con la curación.

.

.

.

.

Alexander abrió los ojos de inmediato, despertando en su cama y en medio de la noche.

"…Es el sueño más extraño que he tenido en toda mi vida." dijo el humano mientras se levantaba y rascaba un poco su cabeza. Miró a su mascota, que estaba durmiendo en una pequeña cesta llena de flores que el pueblo le preparó. Al despertar se le fue temporalmente el sueño, así que miró su celular para ver la hora.

"5:03 AM…" dijo para luego bostezar. "Nunca entenderé como el tiempo funciona en los sueños…"

Después de ayudar al pueblo de Hope Grass, y al llegar la noche, la Alianza completa se fue a descansar en la única posada que había en el pueblo. Wonder Shine tuvo que dormir en el exterior por su gran tamaño, y Bantos se ofreció a acompañarla y ayudarle para que durmiera bien y sin problemas.

Alexander se levantó, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Dory, y salió de la habitación.

"(Necesito gastar algo de energía si quiero volver a dormir…siento que ya descansé, pero es muy temprano para molestar a todos.)" pensó Alexander para luego mirar las escaleras que llevan al piso de entrada de la posada.

"(Tal vez pueda practicar y probar un par de cosas con mi magia. ¿Te parece Mogu?)"

(Claro-kupo.)

Alexander con cuidado y tratando de no despertar a nadie bajó las escaleras del segundo piso.

Por supuesto, inmediatamente después de que él bajara, la puerta de la habitación que está al lado de la del humano se abrió lentamente.

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfutado del capítulo amigos, y recuerden que ahora seguiré con el siguiente capítulo de Felltale. Espero verlos en los futuros capítulos, y que ojalá mis fics les sigan gustando y sean una grata lectura :3**

 **También me gustaría mostrarles los hermosos dibujos de algunos de los miembros de la Alianza que he pedido como encargos en Deviant Art. Ahora verán como son físicamente algunos de ellos. (Cortesía de maravillosos usuarios dedicados de la pagina.)**

 **Pueden verlos en la coleción de OCs que tengo en mi DA: ([** **[ex-greed17].[deviantart].com]) (Eliminen los corchetes)**

 **¡Adiós!]**


	58. LVIII: El Juglar de la Jungla

**[¿Qué es esto? ¿Un nuevo capítulo de Fatum? ¿Que no había muerto el autor o algo?  
** **PUES NO.  
** **Qué tal gente. Vaya que ha pasado tiempo. No los culpo si algunos no tienen tanto recuerdo de la historia, pero estoy siendo fiel a lo que prometí. Fatum no será abandonado. Han pasado muchas cosas aquí en donde vivo. Todas estas cosas me han mantenido muy ocupado por mucho tiempo. Intentaré mejorar los tiempos, pero lamentablemente no puedo prometer nada, salvo lo que ya he dicho antes.**

 **Este capítulo tiene una pequeña particularidad, y es que es algo que hablé con otro usuario que tal vez conocen: Rikimlp.  
Si no lo conocen, vayan a su perfil y cuando tengan tiempo, denle un intento a su fic: 'Mi vida y mis Poderes Ocultos'.**

 **Habiendo regresado del Tártaro, el Valhalla y el más pa'ca...espero que les guste el capítulo, y agradecería de corazón si dejan su Review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo.**

 **¡Disfruten de la lectura!]**

 **Capítulo LVIII: El Juglar de la Jungla.**

Un nuevo día ha llegado. Una mañana más en la tierra de Equestria. El sol brillaba radiante e imponente en el cielo, y aún con la situación que esta hermosa tierra vive, la vida continua y sigue su curso, que en este caso es moldeada por dos fuerzas importantes: El poder del brujo Holocaust, y las acciones de la Alianza Multiespecie.

Holocaust aún mantiene sus planes y deseos personales en secreto y sigilo, ya que la barrera en el territorio de Wildzone impide que sus movimientos sean perceptibles. La Alianza, por otro lado, ha comenzado nuevamente a moverse tras haber salido del pueblo de Hope Grass, pues si bien su búsqueda ha sido dedicada y favorecida, no ha terminado aún. Solamente les falta destruir dos objetos, para finalmente deshacer la gran muralla mágica que les impide avanzar hacia las tierras en donde está el brujo y principal enemigo de Equestria.

Alexander soltó un ligero bostezo que intentó disimular con su mano derecha, sin tener un buen resultado, ya que varios lo notaron.

"¿Acaso no dormiste bien Alexander?" preguntó Celestia, acercándose al humano.

"No, no es eso." respondió Alexander. "Es solo que desperté muy temprano, y después no sentí la necesidad de volver a dormir."

"Entonces tenía razón." dijo Duran, ahora él acercándose a Alexander, que miró al grifo mercenario con curiosidad al escuchar eso. "Saliste de tu habitación durante la madrugada. ¿No es cierto?"

"Correcto." dijo Alexander. "Salí a respirar algo de aire, ya que había despertado de un sueño un tanto extraño y…épico."

"¿Y qué fue lo que soñaste? Después de todo, acordamos que yo no volvería a entrar a tus sueños." dijo Luna, acercándose a los demás.

"Soñé que junto a un niño humano destruíamos a un ser multidimensional." dijo Alexander con un tono casual.

Los demás a su alrededor, y los demás miembros que pudieron escuchar su respuesta, quedaron realmente confundidos. Incluso Shade pareció no entenderlo.

"(Yo no recuerdo eso.)" dijo Dory algo confundida.

"¿Qué tú que?" dijo su amigo changeling con una expresión de no entender que tenía desde hace varios segundos atrás.

"Fue un sueño Shade." dijo Alexander. "La imaginación no tiene una lógica explicable, pero vaya que se sintió real." el humano comenzó a estirar sus brazos. "A mí también me extraño que no estuvieras Dory, pero prefiero no buscarle una explicación a un sueño." Meridia miró con curiosidad a su Amo al escuchar lo que decía.

"Cuando salí al exterior, aproveché de comprobar algunos detalles de mi magia." dijo Alexander, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hace varias horas atrás, al mismo tiempo que Meridia reía ligeramente.

.

.

.

.

(Entonces… ¿Qué quieres intentar-kupo?)

"Déjame ver…"

Alexander estaba en los límites del pueblo de Hope Grass, cerca de la entrada. Estaba en un área con muchos árboles, y que al salir del territorio del pueblo, comenzaba el terreno abierto, con hasta kilómetros de tierra, pasto y pocos árboles en algunos puntos.

Alexander seguía pensando en lo que probaría, hasta que notó que a unos cuantos metros al frente de él, había un pedazo de rama que estaba en el suelo.

"Tal vez con esto…" dijo el humano mientras comenzaba a usar su magia, haciendo que una niebla que se generó en su mano izquierda avanzara hasta la rama. La magia rodeo y encerró la rama por completo, y acto seguido Alexander hizo que su magia comenzara a subir.

(Oh. Ya veo que es lo que quieres hacer-kupo) dijo Mogu. (Es posible, pero no muchos acostumbran a hacerlo por lo que no te será fácil, aún con el manejo que tienes hasta el momento-kupo.)

"(Es por eso que lo estoy intentando.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander mientras seguía intentando su idea.

Pasaron casi unos veinte minutos, hasta que Alexander por fin logro, aunque con dificultad, lo que quería hacer.

La rama estaba flotando con la magia breezie envuelta alrededor, tal como lo haría un unicornio con su magia.

Alexander aún estaba teniendo dificultad en su actividad, ya que la rama se movía sin un patrón definido, como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

"(Es más…difícil de lo que pensé…)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

(Eso es porque la magia breezie en su estado básico se manifiesta como si fuera parte del aire-kupo, y por eso es muy difícil el darle una forma más sólida, aún si un usuario de la magia lo imagina-kupo.) dijo Mogu.

"Podría moverla con la magia como si fuera un impulso de aire…" dijo Alexander, que lentamente traía la vara hacia él con su magia. "Pero no es lo que quiero. Lo que yo quiero es poder tomar objetos de la misma forma que Twilight lo haría."

(Twilight nació con la magia-kupo. Tiene años de práctica y conocimiento. Tu adquiriste esta magia hace no mucho, y le has dado un uso más ofensivo que de apoyo-kupo)

Alexander desactivó su magia, y antes de que la rama cayera al suelo, la agarró con su mano izquierda. Se quedó mirando la rama con una sonrisa.

"Por lo menos sé que es posible. Un poco de práctica diaria tal vez me ayude a acostumbrarme a esto. Extrañamente sentí una presión diferente a cuando golpean mi escudo."

Alexander miró al frente y extendió su mano derecha al frente.

"¡Libra!"

El escudo se formó de inmediato al frente de él, y justo delante de su mano derecha. El escudo se mantuvo flotando con perfección, sin moverse ni un poco.

(Vaya-kupo. Ya tienes un manejo considerablemente estupendo de tu objeto-kupo.)

"Ahora quiero intentar otra cosa." dijo Alexander.

El escudo comenzó a cambiar su posición. Aunque no avanzaba ni retrocedía, lo que hizo fue cambiar el ángulo, quedando de manera horizontal y con la parte delantera mirando al cielo.

(Oh… ¡OH! Realmente no había pensado en eso antes-kupo) le dijo Mogu con sorpresa.

"Lo he pensado desde hace unos días, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de probarlo antes." dijo Alexander acercándose al escudo, que comenzó a bajar hasta estar a centímetros del suelo.

Cuando llegó hasta tener su escudo al frente, Alexander se impulsó hacia delante dando un pequeño salto, y se subió encima del escudo.

"(Bien…ya subí)" dijo mentalmente el humano. "(Ahora…)"

Lentamente, el escudo comenzó a subir la altura, mientras tenía a su dueño encima. Alexander al parecer estaba observando y analizando detalles de su acción.

"(No siento alguna presión extra. Es como cuando uso mi escudo normalmente…pero debo ir lento por ahora. No quiero caerme.)"

Con mucho cuidado, Alexander se mantenía estable encima de su escudo, al mismo tiempo que hacía que este avanzara un poco, luego retrocediera, se moviera a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Luego comenzó a mover su escudo en círculos, y finalmente a moverlo libremente, subiendo hasta la punta de un árbol que tenía cerca.

"Esto puede ser muy útil en el futuro." dijo Alexander con alegría al haber tenido éxito. Lentamente comenzó a bajar hasta llegar al suelo. Se bajó de su escudo, y luego lo desactivo.

"(Sin embargo…esto me deja vulnerable a muchos ataques, además de que mi manejo es muy básico. Al igual que con la levitación de objetos…tendré que practicar esto.)"

(Si le dedicas un tiempo, estoy seguro de que podrás dominar estas características-kupo.) le dijo Mogu con un tono alegre.

"Muy bien…" dijo Alexander mientras llevaba la mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. De este, sacó una especie de libreta, de color rojo y sin tener algún título aparente en la portada.

"Un segundo…" la expresión de Alexander cambió por un momento. "No tengo nada con que escribir."

Alexander cerró el libro con ambas manos, y miró hacia los árboles que habían atrás de él.

"¡Mery!"

Tras unos segundos, Meridia salió de entremedio de los árboles que Alexander estaba mirando.

BGM. watch?v=mf3QbYhgpdE (Fire Emblem 12 - Moment of Serenity (Extended))

"¿Lo supiste desde un principio?" preguntó Meridia, con una expresión leve de sorpresa.

"En realidad me imaginaba que estarías conmigo." respondió Alexander. "Siempre estás atenta cuando salgo a otro lugar. Realmente me sorprendes."

"Nunca subestimes a una Aracnoponi Alexander." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa. "Después de todo, las arañas pueden ser silenciosas y escurridizas."

"De casualidad… ¿No tendrás algo para escribir? ¿Alguna pluma y una tinta? Sé que no es algo que se lleve en estos contextos, pero-"

Alexander se detuvo y no terminó lo que iba a decir, ya que con sorpresa estaba viendo como Meridia le sonreía mientras ella le ofrecía con sus cascos una pluma y un pequeño envase transparente con tinta en el interior.

"…Ok. Admito que estoy realmente impresionado." dijo Alexander sin dejar de ver los objetos.

"Sé que recientemente conseguiste ese libro, así que supuse que escribirías algo en él." dijo Meridia acercándose más a su amo. "Debo estar preparada en caso de que no tengas con qué escribir."

Alexander no pudo evitar el quedar levemente boquiabierto, haciendo que Meridia soltara una ligera risa.

"No servirá de nada el que te insista que debería pagarte. ¿Cierto?" preguntó Alexander.

"Nope." dijo Meridia, sorprendiendo a Alexander de que imitara levemente el estilo de Big Mac. "Aquí tienes." dijo ahora entregándole los objetos a Alexander.

"Muchas gracias." dijo Alexander mientras los tomaba y se sentaba en posición india, para enfocarse en escribir en la libreta.

Mientras él hacía esto, Meridia se puso a su lado, acomodándose con él, y comenzando a revisar el pelo y la vestimenta de su Amo.

"Lo que estabas haciendo parecía interesante." dijo Meridia.

"Son cosas que quería intentar desde hace unos días." dijo Alexander, escribiendo rápidamente en la libreta. "Dependiendo de la situación, puede que me resulte muy útil."

Alexander siguió escribiendo por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que cerró el libro.

"Listo." dijo el humano con una expresión satisfecha.

"¿Qué es lo que escribes en ese libro?" preguntó Meridia, que tenía algo de curiosidad.

"Solo una que otra cosa." le dijo Alexander, extendiéndole el libro. "¿Quieres ver?"

Meridia aceptó el libro de inmediato.

"¿Qué clase de secretos escribiste en…?"

' _Bandidos armados principalmente con espadas. Algunos sin embargo utilizan hachas. Supuestamente provienen del territorio de Wildzone. (Aún desconocido). Trabajan en grupos, pero sin un líder aparente, a excepción de algún combatiente de Holocaust que sea de mayor importancia.'_

Meridia abrió todos sus ojos con una sorpresa mayor a la de antes.

"Este…libro…"

' _Su mayor ventaja parece ser el número de combatientes, al ser una mezcla de bandidos, pequeños mercenarios y seres que ya han muerto (cortesía de Holocaust). La mayoría son ponis de tierra o unicornios, teniendo una gran carencia de pegasos.'_

Meridia cambió de página.

' _Magos y arqueros que pueden ser un problema si se combaten de manera errónea. Los magos pueden tener un control del combate a distancia, por lo que una distracción y una rápida batalla son lo esencial. Los arqueros no son un problema para aquellos que sean veloces, pero los pegasos deben ser extremadamente cuidadosos de no recibir un impacto en sus alas, ya que sería un daño considerable al momento de…'_

Y volvió a cambiar de página.

' _-Solaris: Aumenta la fuerza del arma durante el día.  
-Lunaria: Aumenta la fuerza del arma durante la noche.  
-Herba: Dependiendo del usuario, puede aumentar o reducir su desempeño.  
-Coelum: Hace que el arma u objeto sea mucho más liviano de lo normal.  
-Runita: Permite encantar las armas, y al mismo tiempo protege de mejor manera ante ataques mágicos.  
-Elementos de la naturaleza: Equestria al parecer carece del uso de magia elemental, pero algunas armas encantadas pueden tener efectos de este tipo (El hacha de Saighdear). Posibles armas con atributos elementales como el agua, fuego, tierra y aire son posibles (aún sin comprobar)'_

Meridia comenzó a ver más páginas, y había más escrituras de ese estilo, describiendo formas de actuar de los enemigos que han enfrentado hasta ahora, los posibles comportamientos que podrían tener frente a lo inesperado y como aprovecharlo, e incluso algunas páginas en vez de tener algo escrito, tenía dibujos, con varios círculos representando formaciones y estilos de lucha.

"Veo que lo que he plasmado allí te parece interesante." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa triunfal.

"Es…realmente impresionante." dijo Meridia, avanzando más, y encontrando ahora información sobre sus amigos y compañeros. "¿Cuándo escribiste todo esto?"

"La noche antes de irnos del Imperio de Cristal." respondió el humano.

Meridia de inmediato miró a su Amo con la misma sorpresa de antes.

"¿Solo…solo en esa noche?"

"Comencé apenas tuve tiempo libre, y estuve unas cuantas horas escribiendo, pero sí."

"Es increíble…parece alguna especie de enciclopedia…" dijo Meridia que seguía viendo el contenido de los escritos de su Amo. "Sobre lo que hemos hecho y enfrentado."

"Esa es la idea." dijo Alexander levantándose. "Debo mantener entrenada mi mente. Soy el Estratega de la Alianza Multiespecie, y no es algo que se tome a la ligera."

Alexander avanzó unos cuantos pasos, mirando hacia arriba en dirección a la Luna.

"¿Mery?"

"¿Sí?" devolvió Meridia como pregunta y con su usual tono dulce que tiene solo con su Amo.

"Cuando finalmente encontremos a Holocaust…tendremos que matarlo. ¿Verdad?"

Meridia reaccionó de inmediato con la pregunta, e incluso no dudo ni un segundo en llegar rápidamente hasta al lado de Alexander.

"…Así es." dijo Meridia con toda seriedad. "Comprendo que no es una decisión de tu agrado, y que buscarías otra solución de ser posible, pero debes entender lo que él ha hecho en todo este tiempo, y-"

"No es necesario que me digas los motivos, Mery." le interrumpió Alexander. "Solo…" Alexander pareció dudar por un momento. "Solo quiero pedirte algo."

Meridia abrazó a su Amo suavemente por la espalda, teniendo su conocida sonrisa algo juguetona.

"Lo que quieras."

"Me conozco lo suficiente para saber que no quiero hacerlo…" dijo Alexander con la voz un poco deprimida, nuevamente llamando la atención de su sierva. "No quiero matarlo…o más bien…no quiero matar." Alexander cerró los ojos.

"No otra vez…"

Meridia abrazó más fuerte a su Amo, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

"Lo siento. De verdad lo siento…sé que con decirlo no basta para remediar la situación en la que estás, pero realmente quiero recordarte que tienes el apoyo de todos. Aún pienso que tienes un corazón muy dulce para esta situación."

"Gracias." dijo Alexander, comenzando a sonreír. "Lo que quiero pedirte, es que cuando sea el momento…me puedas ayudar. Tú, Shade, las Princesas…todos. Necesitaré la ayuda de todos ustedes para acabar con esta…situación."

"No te preocupes…tu solo dame la orden, y yo misma me encargaré de él." dijo Meridia con un tono seguro.

"¡M-Mery!" dijo Alexander mirando a su sierva. "Esto no es así de simple."

"Las Princesas lo odian. Yo lo odio. Toda Equestria lo odia. No tengo razones para no hacerlo."

"Pero…"

"Además, si lo ordenaras…de verdad lo haría."

"…" Alexander quedó anonadado de inmediato. Él mismo pudo ver la completa seguridad en la sonrisa de Meridia.

"… ¿Lo…lo harías?"

"Las Princesas no son las únicas que han notado que evitas matar a la hora de luchar, incluso en batallas de gran escala como fue la del Imperio." dijo Meridia cambiando su expresión a una seria. "Cuando estábamos celebrando nuestro resultado al llegar al castillo, fuiste el único que miró los cuerpos del enemigo, para luego desviar la mirada." Alexander fue pillado desprevenido. Realmente pensaba que nadie lo había notado.

"No se te escapa nada." dijo el humano con una sonrisa que en parte demostraba una pequeña derrota.

"No sería una buena sierva si no pudiera notar esos detalles de mi Amo. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Buena? Tal vez no sea un experto porque no soy un noble, pero tu trabajo hasta ahora es a grandes rasgos mucho, MUCHO mejor que simplemente 'bueno'."

"Es gratificante saber que lo he hecho bien hasta ahora." dijo Meridia para luego reír ligeramente.

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

La Alianza Multiespecie siguió su camino con una inusual tranquilidad. Su camino estuvo libre de percances y distracciones por medio día, y actualmente estaban en lo que sería la zona noreste de Equestria.

"¿No hay algún pueblo más adelante?" preguntó Alexander, cansado del silencio de todo el grupo.

"Incluso nosotras no sabemos que hay más allá del extremo noreste." dijo Celestia. "Pero si sabemos que cerca de aquí hay varios asentamientos. Ponis que viven aquí, pero que no son oficialmente como un pueblo."

"Ya veo…" dijo Alexander mientras enfocaba la mirada más adelante, ya que algo le estaba llamando la atención.

"Wonder Shine…" dijo el humano, atrayendo a la gigante. "¿Puedes ver algo más adelante?"

Wonder Shine enfocó su vista al frente, y tras unos segundos, le respondió a su líder.

" **Wonder Shine definitivamente ve algo más adelante."** fue la respuesta de la gigante. **"No son casas, ya que tienen una forma diferente…pero tienen una altura parecida."**

El grupo siguió avanzando hasta que Alexander pudo identificar los objetos, sorprendiéndose por un momento.

"¿Carpas?"

" **Y son varias."** dijo Wonder Shine. **"Parece que hay actividad también. Tal vez sean ponis."**

"Esperen…creo que algo se acerca." dijo Deirius, tratando de enfocar la vista en un par de figuras que se estaban acercando a ellos.

Las dudas de todos desaparecieron cuando en unos minutos, dichas figuras llegaron hasta ellos, resultando ser ponis.

Cada uno parecía tener vestimenta común y simple. Nada que llamara la atención, teniendo solamente como diferencia uno del otro en los colores. Dos sementales comunes y corrientes.

"(Ropa corriente por lo que veo, pero lo importante es otra cosa…)" dijo internamente Alexander con preocupación.

"(Así es…)" dijo Dory, en el mismo estado que su dueño.

"¡Vaya! Realmente han llegado." dijo uno de los sementales.

"Por favor, permítannos guiarlos hasta nuestro grupo." dijo el otro semental. "Podremos presentarnos de mejor manera una vez que estemos allí."

"¿Princesas?" preguntó Deirius, y todo el grupo miró a Celestia y a Luna. Ellas miraron a Alexander, y él asintió con la cabeza, aunque con una expresión seria.

"Será un placer." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa radiante.

"¡Estupendo!" dijeron los dos sementales al mismo tiempo. "Sígannos por favor."

La Alianza, junto con los sementales comenzaron a caminar hacia el área en donde había varias carpas, y ahora podía notarse el movimiento de varios ponis. Al acercarse más, Alexander pudo ver que también había guardias en posiciones fijas en varios puntos, aunque no tenían indicios de ser de la guardia real.

El humano y Dory sin embargo, seguían pensando como antes.

"(¿Cuál será la razón?)" le preguntó mentalmente Dory a su dueño.

"(No lo sé, pero tal vez lo podamos averiguar al llegar.)" le respondió mentalmente Alexander.

Todos seguían avanzando, y ya se podía escuchar el ambiente del lugar. Varias voces se escuchaban, y ponis caminaban de un lado a otro, mientras que otros estaban sentados charlando con sus colegas y otros parecían estar en otras actividades.

Alexander comenzó a mirar a los lados, revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

"¿Alexander? ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Celestia, notando la actitud de su Estratega.

"Nada malo." respondió Alexander, para luego mirar al frente. "Solo asegurándonos de que no estamos siendo-"

Alexander se detuvo de inmediato, llamando la atención de otros.

Su rostro cambió de expresión de inmediato, no solo demostrando sorpresa, sino que también algo de enojo, que no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos y compañeros.

En la parte donde parecía estar la carpa más grande, un poco más arriba…ahí estaba.

El poni con ropajes purpuras que impedían ver su apariencia. Flotando de alguna manera, e irradiando la misma aura oscura y maligna de antes. Instintivamente Alexander movió su brazo y mano izquierda hasta una de las puntas de Fortia, que aún estaba guardada.

"¿Algún problema?" preguntó uno de los dos sementales.

"¡Tienen que salir de aquí!" dijo Alexander mirando por un instante al semental y con un tono totalmente serio. "¡Están en-"

Alexander se detuvo, y ahora su expresión pasó a ser una confusa, ya que volvió a fijar la vista en donde estaba el desconocido, pero ya no había nada.

"…Peligro." dijo el humano finalizando lo que iba a decir, aunque con un tono de duda.

"Alexander. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Luna con preocupación.

"(Estoy seguro de que lo vi.)" pensó Alexander.

"(Y estás en lo correcto.)" dijo Dory mentalmente para su dueño. "(Yo también lo vi, pero lamentablemente no puedo sentir su energía oscura…)"

"¿Amo Alexander?"

La voz de Meridia sacó de trance a Alexander. El humano puso su mano en su cabeza y giró esta levemente de un lado a otro.

"Lo siento…me pareció ver…algo. Lamento eso." dijo calmándose un poco.

"…Si ya pasó, pues continuemos." dijo uno de los sementales algo confundido por lo ocurrido, y el grupo siguió caminando.

La presencia de las Princesas y la Alianza no pasó desapercibida, y ahora que estaban llegando al lugar, varios ponis dejaron a un lado lo que estaban haciendo para admirar lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. Como en buena parte de los casos, las que más llamaban la atención eran Meridia, Golden Lilat, Swift Strike, y Wonder Shine. Por supuesto, los demás miembros también atrajeron las miradas.

"¡Ah! Ahí viene nuestro jefe." dijo uno de los sementales que guiaba al grupo. Alexander lo miró de inmediato, teniendo un pensamiento específico al verlo.

"(…Definitivamente tiene la apariencia de un jefe de circo.)" pensó el humano.

El jefe en cuestión tenía crin corta y cola de color negro, mientras que su pelaje era de un color crema. Estaba totalmente vestido con prendas finas de color purpura con detalles en amarillo, que a Alexander le recordó al noble que quería comprar a Swift Strike en aquella subasta en Bordertown. Usaba un sombrero muy llamativo como el de los magos de su mundo, del mismo color que sus prendas, y para darle el toque final, tenía un bigote no tan largo y del mismo color que su crin y cola.

"Debo decir que no esperaba una visita de tales proporciones." dijo el jefe, que tenía una voz clara de hombre mayor. "Ya el que estén ustedes Princesas, lo hace magnífico, pero veo a una gran cantidad de individuos únicos."

Por un momento el jefe enfocó su vista en Meridia.

"Únicos en verdad…"

"¿Puedo saber el motivo de que esté mirando a mi sierva con tanto interés?"

La voz de Alexander llamó la atención de todos, y el dueño del lugar ahora enfocó su atención en él.

"Oh…lo lamento. Es solo que es la primera vez que veo a su especie…y no puedo evitar sorprenderme. Eso lo incluye parcialmente a usted."

Esto extrañó un poco al humano, considerando que está en Equestria.

Luego el jefe con una de sus patas hizo un saludo con su sombrero.

"Silver Bags, para servirles."

"Mucho gusto." dijo Celestia. "Apreciamos su recibimiento. Puede que no lo sepa por los viajes que seguramente realizan, pero nosotros estamos en una misión muy importante."

"Ya veo…entonces ustedes deben ser el grupo que nos permitió cruzar por el sur de Equestria hasta esta zona." dijo Silver Bags. "Los caminos eran peligrosos y restringidos hasta hace varios días atrás."

"Así es." dijo Luna. "La Alianza Multiespecie ha estado en muchos lugares en este último tiempo, eliminando los malos frutos que el brujo Holocaust ha dejado en nuestras tierras."

"¡Entonces está decidido!" dijo Silver Bags. "Deben de estar un tanto cansados de estar todo el tiempo luchando. Por favor, tómense unos momentos para explorar nuestro campamento. Nosotros actualmente estamos recorriendo Equestria ofreciendo actos maravillosos y fantásticos para entretener a clientes que lo quieran."

Silver Bags con uno de sus cascos mostró a su izquierda, y parte de los demás ponis del campamento comenzaron a hacer diferentes actividades. Uno de ellos comenzó a hacer malabares con varias pequeñas pelotas. Una pareja comenzó a bailar, demostrando que sabían lo que hacían. Otro poni comenzó a escalar una de las carpas, como si fuera de un material sólido. Ninguno era un unicornio, así que lo que estaban haciendo era sin ayuda de magia. Varios ponis más comenzaron a hacer diferentes actividades frente a la Alianza, para dar una muestra.

"Wow. Debo admitir que tienen talento." dijo Alexander que se sorprendió por lo que veía.

"No creo que sea una mala idea." dijo Celestia. "¿Luna? ¿Qué opinas?"

"No estoy segura hermana." dijo Luna. "Nuestra misión es más importante, pero debo admitir que nuestros camaradas deben estar algo agotados de tanta lucha."

"¿Me permites Celestia?" preguntó Alexander, llamando la atención de la Princesa del día. Ella le asintió con su cabeza al humano, y él entonces miró a sus compañeros.

"Como pueden ver chicos, las Princesas parecen estar de acuerdo, así que no hay problema." dijo Alexander. Tras decir esto, Nakama, Lilat, Strike, Reifon, Yagnar y todos los demás parecían estar interesados en comenzar a explorar.

"PERO." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de todos nuevamente. "No olviden quienes somos. Estén atentos en todo momento. No podemos permitirnos el bajar la guardia, incluso en momentos como este."

Alexander recibió respuestas positivas de todos, y luego miró a Wonder Shine.

"Realmente lamento que no puedas entrar libremente Wonder Shine. Tendrás que ir rodeando el campamento."

" **No te preocupes Alexander."** dijo Wonder Shine con mucha confianza. **"La gran y poderosa Wonder Shine ya está acostumbrada a estas situaciones. Wonder Shine se dedicará a vigilar los alrededores y no se apartará de los demás."**

"Está decidido entonces." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Nos volveremos a juntar aquí en la entrada en unas cuantas horas."

"Te veo más tarde Alex." dijo Warm Shade, siendo el primero en comenzar a explorar.

Al decir esto, poco a poco los miembros de la Alianza comenzaron a caminar en diferentes direcciones, ya que eran varios los caminos, y cada uno fue avanzando según su interés.

BGM: watch?v=i-LPBu1vU5s&feature= &t=9s (Mike Posner - I Took a Pill in Ibiza | Piano Cover by Pianistmiri 이미리)

"¿Mmm?"

Alexander comenzó a escuchar algo, y dedujo que era un piano. Lo estaba escuchando a la distancia, pero se podía oír con claridad.

"Hey… ¿De dónde viene esa música?" preguntó Alexander mirando a su alrededor. "No pensé escuchar un piano en este lugar."

"Había escuchado el piano antes…pero nunca una melodía como esa." dijo Meridia.

"¡Ah! Veo que nuestro trabajador estrella le ha llamado la atención." dijo Silver Bags acercándose al humano. "Un talento entre millones… ¡El fenómeno sin igual y más grande de todos los tiempos!"

Eso último no fue muy a gusto de Alexander, pero se guardó su opinión, ya que no quería arruinar el momento y la situación.

"Si se guía por su oído puede que encuentre a nuestro talentoso trabajador, aunque es realmente inusual que esté despierto a estas horas. Actualmente es más nocturno."

"Ya veo…" dijo Alexander en un tono neutral. "Seguiré su consejo entonces."

.

.

.

.

Alexander miraba las carpas y a los ponis que estaban en algunas de estas, aunque no con una sonrisa, sino que con una expresión neutral. Internamente seguía con la curiosidad de saber de dónde venía la música.

"Has estado así desde que llegamos." dijo Meridia, que estaba caminando al lado de su Amo. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Tres cosas." dijo Alexander de inmediato. "¿Recuerdas cuando reaccioné alterado antes de que llegáramos? Eso fue porque por un instante vimos al poni que nos atacó anteriormente."

"(Pero luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.)" dijo Dory de manera audible para ambos.

"Oh… ¿En serio?" dijo Meridia, con un tono más serio. "Pues si vuelve a aparecer… está vez no escapará de mí." Esto último lo dijo con un tono incluso algo amenazante.

"Es por eso que les dije a los demás que estuvieran alerta." dijo Alexander. "Lo segundo es que algunos ponis del lugar, incluyendo a los sementales que nos guiaron al lugar y a Silver Bags, tienen un aura que no veía desde hace varios días atrás."

"¿De qué color?" preguntó Meridia.

"De un verde más fuerte. No como el verde suave de Dory que he visto en varios de ustedes, sino que uno más oscuro, y sé que ese color significa que quien sea el individuo…no tiene buenas intenciones. En cuanto a la tercera cosa…" Alexander miró a su sierva.

"No me gustó para nada la manera en que ese bigotón te estaba mirando."

"¿Silver Bags?" preguntó Meridia un poco sorprendida por el apodo que le puso su Amo al dueño.

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "Cuando te miró, parecía como si estuviera mirando un objeto que le llamó la atención, y considerando que esto parece un campamento de circo, no me sorprendería que estuviera pensando en agregarte a su 'colección' de trabajadores o algo así…"

"Oh, Alexander…" dijo Meridia acercándose más a su Amo, y tomando una de sus manos con su casco delantero izquierdo. "No tienes de qué preocuparte. Jamás me alejaré de ti, y lo sabes."

"De todas formas, mantén los ojos abiertos." dijo Alexander. "Algo me dice que esto no es casualidad."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando esos sementales se acercaron a nosotros, uno de ellos dijo 'realmente han llegado'." Alexander miró a Meridia. "Eso quiere decir que ya sabían que pasaríamos por aquí, y que nos estaban esperando."

"(No estamos seguros de lo que pueda pasar.)" dijo Dory. "(Las Princesas y los demás pueden defenderse muy bien, así que eso no es un problema.)"

"Pero debemos mantenernos en una posición en donde crean que no sospechamos nada." dijo el humano.

"Eso…tiene algo de sentido." dijo Meridia con uno de sus cascos delanteros en su 'mentón'. "Realmente eres observador."

"Gracias. Hago lo que puedo." le dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

El humano y la aracnoponi siguieron caminando, mientras Alexander se guiaba por el sonido de la música. Ambos notaron que se estaban acercando al origen, pero que también se saldrían del campamento y que se adentrarían por una serie de árboles que había cerca.

"Que extraño." dijo Alexander. "Estoy seguro que el ruido se escucha más fuerte pasando estos árboles."

"Yo también escuchó más fuerte la música desde aquí." dijo Meridia.

"Bueno…" dijo Alexander, para luego comenzar a caminar entre los árboles. Por supuesto, Meridia también avanzó junto a su Amo.

Sin embargo, mientras pasaban por los árboles…el sonido se detuvo.

BGM -OFF-

"Oh…" dijo Alexander con un tono deprimente. "Realmente quería felicitar a quien estaba tocando."

"Pero la música se escuchaba muy cerca." dijo Meridia. "Debemos estar llegando al lugar."

"Aunque el dueño del lugar dijo 'trabajador estrella'… ¿Eso quiere decir que es solo un ser el que hizo todo? ¿Componer y tocar?" se preguntó el humano confundido y cruzando los brazos mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación.

En eso, tanto Alexander como Meridia comenzaron a escuchar sonidos. Al escuchar por un momento, el humano identificó nuevamente el mismo instrumento.

"Es un piano…otra vez. Pero esto es diferente. Parece como si las estuviera tocando en orden…como si las estuviera probando."

Alexander apresuró el paso, y Meridia sin problemas volvió a seguir a su Amo. A este punto ya se habían alejado un poco del campamento, pero no demasiado. Tanto Alexander como Dory tenían una nueva duda, ya que no solo estaban cerca del origen del sonido, sino que quien estuviera allí, también estaba sintiendo algo en específico, y con mucha fuerza. Lo suficiente como para que Dory lo detectara y le informara a Alexander.

"(¿Estás segura Dory?)"

"(No hay duda. Lo puedo sentir desde esta distancia.)"

Ahora Alexander fue capaz de ver el aura que corroboraba lo que su mascota decía. Esto lo sorprendió por un momento, ya que el aura estaba muy cerca, y comenzó a seguir su rastro.

"Es…por aquí." dijo Alexander, que finalmente llegó a un área con vegetación, varias flores, y con una distancia prudente entre los árboles. "Podemos sentir el aura de alguien aquí."

Alexander se detuvo, y quedó mirando en dirección a la copa de un árbol en específico.

"Puedo escucharlo con claridad ahora…" dijo Meridia, escuchando las teclas de piano.

"Debe de estar aquí." comenzó a decir su Amo. "Y está allí arriba." Alexander apuntó con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. "Pero…no tiene sentido. Lo que estábamos escuchando requiere de espacio y preparación, sin mencionar que estamos en el exterior. ¿Cómo…?"

Alexander se calló, ya que ella y su sierva notaron que algo se formó de la nada alrededor del árbol en donde estaba el aura. Eran dos 'líneas' principales que parecían ondear levemente y que comenzaron a extenderse por el área. Al parecer eran mágicas, teniendo un color celeste que lograba brillar con una intensidad decente…pero lo más curioso eran los símbolos que había en estas.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Meridia con curiosidad.

"Son…partituras." respondió Alexander con la misma curiosidad que su sierva. "Partituras musicales."

BGM: watch?v=1Q6wjM4blJk (Dust: An Elysian Tail OST - 01 - Falana)

En ese momento, una nueva pieza musical comenzó a sonar nuevamente desde el árbol, comenzando con una pequeña y hermosa melodía que captó la atención de ambos de inmediato, pero al pasar los segundos…las partituras que estaban flotando comenzaron a brillar más, e hicieron algo que sorprendió tanto a Alexander como a Meridia.

"…" El humano no reaccionaba. Solo estaba escuchando. Sería un crimen el ignorar en ese momento. Meridia estaba en las mismas condiciones, mirando levemente boquiabierta en la dirección en donde estaban parte de las partituras.

"(No estoy alucinando en este momento… ¿Verdad?)" se preguntó internamente Alexander.

"(No lo creo.)" le respondió internamente Dory. "(Yo también lo escucho…y es hermoso.)"

"(Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? No veo los demás instrumentos, y sin embargo…los escucho perfectamente…como si…)"

Ahora Alexander fue el que se quedó levemente boquiabierto.

"(Como si viniera de las partituras…)"

Alexander estaba tratando de comprender lo que sucedía. Era como si una pequeña orquesta sinfónica estuviera frente a él, pero solo estaban esas partituras, y el individuo que seguramente las estaba manejando. Esto lejos de preocuparle, a Alexander le encantó. Tenía varias preguntas que quería hacerle a quien estuviera tocando.

Ambos esperaron a que el músico terminara su pieza, que duro un par de minutos que fueron celestiales para el humano y la aracnoponi, y que acabo con unas notas finas y delicadas, mientras que lentamente las partituras se deshacían hasta desaparecer, con una suavidad que fue muy atractiva a la vista.

BGM -OFF-

Alexander no pudo evitarlo. Pensó que era lo más apropiado, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a aplaudir. Meridia rápidamente siguió el ejemplo de su Amo, y comenzó a golpear sus cascos delanteros uno con el otro, simulando el aplauso humano.

Se pudo notar movimiento en el árbol en donde estaban las partituras de antes, y fue un poco frenético.

"¿¡Quién anda ahí!? ¿¡Es usted jefe!?"

La voz fue claramente masculina, pero también joven, y a opinión de Alexander, de una edad parecida a la de él.

"¡Jefe! ¡Puedo explicarlo!"

Una figura bajó del árbol a gran velocidad, y ni Alexander ni Meridia pudieron verlo bien.

"¡Sentí que debía tocar un poco para…!"

El ser que estaba hablando paró en seco. Alexander y Meridia no hablaron. Los tres se quedaron en absoluto silencio, pero también abrieron más sus ojos de la sorpresa.

"…" Alexander seguía sin salir del asombro, y no hacía más que mirar al ser que posiblemente estuvo tocando la música.

"…" Así mismo, el otro ser también estaba inmóvil y sorprendido.

"…" Meridia parecía ser la más sorprendida de los tres, ya que de inmediato pudo notar algo particular de este ser.

Su físico era extremadamente parecido al de Alexander.

Saliendo levemente de su trance, Alexander comenzó a analizar al ser que tenía al frente.

Se paraba en dos patas al igual que él, y de hecho tenía forma humanoide, al punto de que Alexander casi lo confunde con un humano. Tenía un tamaño casi igual al suyo, siendo solo un par de centímetros más pequeño. Tenía un pelaje tan claro, que en vez de aparentar su color marrón, parecía ser más un color rubio. Tenía una cola de mediana longitud, algo delgada y flexible, con manos y pies de un color crema. Llevaba prendas que increíblemente parecían del estilo de los humanos, destacando una especie de gabardina blanca con bordes negros que estaba desabrochada, un pantalón de color azul oscuro, y lo que parecía ser una 'guarda camisa' de color rojo. También por alguna razón llevaba una especie de collar de color negro, y una de sus manos parecía estar vendada. Para sorpresa de Alexander, además tenía un 'cabello' que llamaba la atención, y unos ojos azulados y de mucha presencia.

Lo que Alexander tenía al frente de él en estos momentos…era un mono. Un mono con un inusual tamaño para su especie, y pareciendo una mezcla entre su especie original y un humano.

Habiéndose calmado lo suficiente, Alexander comenzó a caminar hasta el mono desconocido. El mono hizo lo mismo, acercándose lentamente hasta Alexander.

En segundos, ambos estuvieron frente a frente, sin decir ni una palabra. Se observaron por unos segundos, hasta que el mono quedó mirando la mano derecha de Alexander. Él se dio cuenta, y la levantó.

Al mostrarle su mano, el mono hizo lo mismo con su mano izquierda. Alexander comenzó a sonreír, mientras movía los dedos de su mano. El mono también comenzó a sonreír, e hizo lo mismo con su mano.

"Equestria nunca deja de sorprenderme. Es increíble." dijo finalmente Alexander.

El mono pareció sorprenderse nuevamente al escuchar hablar a Alexander.

"Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate."

El mono soltó un suspiro de alivio.

BGM: watch?v=RyPggXrk84c (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem: Mischievous Heart)

"¡Que susto! Pensé que eras mi jefe." dijo con un tono de notable alivio. "Crazy Jump. El mono más simpático que encontrarás en estas tierras."

"Eso fue maravilloso."

La voz de Meridia hizo que Crazy Jump volviera a reaccionar, aunque de una manera diferente.

"¡O-oh! ¿De veras? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad?" preguntó Crazy Jump con una leve risita.

"Así es." dijo la aracnoponi acercándose hasta ambos. "Mi nombre es Meridia Araignée. Soy la sierva del Amo Alexander."

"… ¿Huh?" Crazy no pudo evitar llevar su mano izquierda a su cabeza y rascarse levemente, al mismo tiempo que cerraba un poco sus ojos. La duda lo invadió por completo.

"Es mi criada." dijo Alexander. "Se preocupa de mi bienestar, y es mucho más amigable de lo que crees."

"Realmente fue algo magnifico Crazy Jump." dijo Meridia con alegría. "Fue una pieza muy emotiva."

"¡V-vaya gracias! Realmente estoy feliz de escuchar eso. Que le haya agradado mi música." dijo con algo de dificultad.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Alexander.

"No es nada." dijo Crazy. "Solo un obstáculo personal, pero cambiemos el tema. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?"

"Pues seguimos tu anterior melodía, saliendo del campamento que tienen por allá." dijo Alexander mirando devuelta a donde estaban todos los demás, para luego mirar al mono. "Entonces tú eres el 'trabajador estrella' del que hablaba el jefe de este lugar."

"Así es." dijo Crazy Jump mientras revisaba su instrumento, que sorprendió a Alexander: Un piano de color blanco que le recordaba a aquellos electrónicos de su mundo por la forma, pero este era a la vez muy portátil y accesible. "El mayor fenómeno de todos los tiempos."

"No digas eso." dijo Alexander. "Estás lejos de ser un fenómeno."

"…Gracias." dijo el mono con una sonrisa. "Eres el primero en decirlo."

"…" Alexander se quedó con una expresión neutral. Meridia sabía perfectamente con ver el rostro de su Amo que estarían más tiempo allí.

"¿Te molesta si charlamos un poco Crazy Jump?" dijo Alexander.

"¿Hablar? Claro. No hay problema." dijo el mono. "Solo…les pido que sea aquí, y no devuelta en el campamento."

"No tengo problemas con eso." dijo el humano.

"Yo tampoco." dijo Meridia con su usual sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

BGM -OFF-

"¿Entonces partes ahora?"

"Así es. Mi Amo me ha llamado devuelta. Estás solo desde ahora."

"No hay problema con eso. Tengo todo lo que necesito."

"¡Oh! Es bueno saberlo. ¿Me pregunto cuanto durarás?"

"¿Estás dudando de mí?"

"Creo que muchos subestimaron a ese ser de dos patas y ya no están vivos. Eso incluye a Saighdear y a Chivalry. No lo olvides."

"No te preocupes…no lo he olvidado. Sé muy bien de lo que es capaz ese bastardo bípedo."

"Solo recuerda lo que te dije antes: Mantén esa ira activa, y puede que lo hagas mejor que ellos. Realmente eres un caso extraño."

"Ustedes levantan a los muertos y los usan como títeres, tal vez incluyéndome. ¿Qué puede sorprenderte a estas alturas?"

"Que te hirieron lo suficiente como para mandarte devuelta a tu tumba, y sin embargo aquí estás…lleno de ira y venganza. Debe ser por eso que mi Amo te ha dado el lujo de hacer esto. Ve potencial en ti."

"Si a él le parece bien, que así sea."

"Dime... ¿Cómo se siente esa sed de venganza?"

"Como si estuviera en la cima del mundo."

"Ya veo...de todas maneras te deseo suerte, ya que si logras burlar a la muerte una tercera vez, yo no estaré para curarte."

"Lo sé. La vez pasada fue para saber qué es lo que podía hacer, pero ahora es el momento perfecto. No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=aVq7P8GDO84 (Fire Emblem 12 - Soldier's Daily Lives (Extended))

"¿Entonces tú generas esas partituras que vimos antes con tu piano?" preguntó Alexander.

"Así es compañero." dijo Crazy Jump. "Mi instrumento es único. Con propiedades mágicas, y puede hacer maravillas, créeme."

"Nunca habría pensado en magia que involucrara la música." dijo Meridia.

Alexander, Meridia y Crazy Jump se movieron a un lugar más agradable dentro del área cercana al campamento. El mono se acomodó arriba de un árbol, mientras que el humano y la aracnoponi optaron por sentarse en el suelo. Por supuesto, Meridia le insistió a su Amo que se acomodara en ella, por lo que Alexander estaba apoyado en el pecho de su sierva.

"Ah…ese es el problema de muchos de ustedes." dijo Crazy Jump cerrando por un momento sus ojos. "Ven la música solo como una distracción. Las notas, los sonidos, los instrumentos…todo tiene su pequeña chispa de magia. Una melodía puede hacer muchas cosas Milady. De la alegría a la tristeza, del llanto a la felicidad, del amor a la guerra y del caos a la paz. Solo se debe tocar la melodía apropiada."

Al no oír una respuesta, Crazy miró a sus invitados, y pudo notar que estaban nuevamente algo boquiabiertos.

"Eso fue realmente hermoso Crazy." dijo Meridia con un tono tierno.

"¡B-bueno! Es solo algo que he aprendido con el tiempo y le agradezco su simpatía con lo que dije y aprecio su bondad y…usted me entiende." dijo el mono con una pequeña risita nerviosa al final.

"Pero…solo tienes un piano. ¿Cómo es que logras todos los otros sonidos?" preguntó Alexander.

"Creo que no prestaste atención cuando dije que este piano tiene propiedades mágicas." dijo Crazy Jump levantando una ceja.

"No. Entiendo que tenga propiedades mágicas… ¿Pero en serio es capaz de emular e imitar sonidos de otros instrumentos?"

"Llevo tocando música y aprendiendo de ella desde hace un buen tiempo compañero. Todo lo que he aprendido desde entonces ha servido para perfeccionarme. Cada instrumento que he escuchado ha quedado grabado en mi memoria. Todo lo que se escucha en las partituras de acompañamiento proviene de mi interior, y es plasmado de acuerdo a mi memoria. Al principio no lo hacía tan bien, pero con el tiempo he mejorado y aprendido a interpretar lo que quiero."

"Es…increíble." dijo Alexander con alegría. "Tienes una orquesta completa en tus manos… ¡Eres el director y los músicos a la vez! Realmente tienes talento Crazy, y agradezco que nos hayas ofrecido una muestra de dicho talento."

"Oh, no es nada." dijo Crazy Jump con su mano derecha atrás de su cabeza y con una expresión de alegría. "La verdad es que sentí la necesidad de tocar algo antes de volver a dormir."

Alexander suspiró por un momento, y miró a Crazy con una leve sonrisa.

"Muy bien. Hora de ponernos un poco más serios."

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué quieres decir compañero?" preguntó el mono con duda.

"Esa melodía que tocaste cuando llegamos, realmente fue conmovedora." dijo Alexander.

"La melodía era algo triste, pero fue tocada de una manera esplendida." dijo Meridia.

"Debo ser capaz de despertar emociones en mi público." dijo Crazy Jump con orgullo.

"Pero también así es como te sentías. ¿O no?"

BGM -OFF-

El mono reaccionó de inmediato.

"N-no entiendo lo que quisiste decir."

"Algunas veces los músicos tocan de acuerdo a como se sienten." dijo Alexander con suavidad. "Y creo que la pieza que tocaste, expresó perfectamente tus sentimientos."

"…" Crazy Jump quedó levemente boquiabierto. Meridia aún no entendía lo que pasaba, así que miró con curiosidad a su Amo.

"Creo…que ese hermoso piano demostró de la manera más bella tu tristeza. Es una lástima que algo tan hermoso tenga a veces significados contradictorios."

"¿Es…es eso cierto?" preguntó Meridia, para luego mirar a Crazy Jump.

"¡De verdad no sé de qué hablas!" dijo Crazy más nervioso, pero sonriendo. "Estoy perfectamente bien compañero. No te preocupes."

"Crazy. Déjame presentarte a mi mascota." dijo Alexander. "Vamos Dory."

En un instante, Crazy notó que había algo en el hombro izquierdo de Alexander, y pudo ver que Dory estaba ahí.

"¿Un Erizo? Pero sus colores no son los mismos…" dijo Crazy mientras analizaba a Dory.

"(Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Dory, y soy la mascota de Alexander.)"

Crazy casi se cae del árbol de la sorpresa de escuchar a Dory.

"¿Tu mascota también puede hablar?"

"¿Sorprendente verdad?" dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Verás…tanto Dory como yo tenemos una especie de habilidad especial."

Alexander lentamente se levantó.

"Dory puede sentir los sentimientos de los demás, y yo puedo verlos en forma de auras."

Crazy Jump quedó congelado en su sitio, con una expresión seria.

"Tienes un aura de color azul, y con el tiempo he aprendido que significa que tienes una gran tristeza en tu interior. Dory también piensa lo mismo." dijo Alexander. "Si estás de acuerdo… ¿Podrías hablarnos del tema?"

Crazy Jump cerró sus ojos, y por unos segundos no hubo respuesta. Finalmente soltó un suspiro un tanto desanimado, y se levantó.

BGM: watch?v=Dyx6Ns5wl8U (Seiken Densetsu 3 Arrange - Angel's Fear (Auriplane's Acoustic Guitar Cover) Extended)

Con un ágil movimiento, Crazy saltó, y apoyándose del árbol en el que estaba, llegó al suelo y se acercó a Alexander y Meridia.

"Si viste al jefe, entonces debiste haber visto algo con tu habilidad."

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "Él y muchos ponis del lugar, si es que no todos, tienen un aura verde de un color un tanto oscuro. Eso indica que no son lo que aparentan."

"Wow. Eres bueno." dijo Crazy Jump. "Así es. Trabajo en este campamento de entretención, pero las apariencias engañan, y los clientes no ven lo que pasa cuando el show se acaba."

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" preguntó Meridia con suavidad.

"Oh, Milady. Si tan solo viera parte de la actitud de estos ponis. Dejan mucho que desear. Todo es sonrisas y felicidad para el público, pero eso es solo una farsa, ya que durante los viajes, muchos no socializan con los demás, y algunos incluso sienten placer en el odio."

"¿Pero entonces por qué no te vas de este lugar?" preguntó Alexander.

"No puedo." fue la respuesta de Crazy. "Ahora no lo aparento, pero no he tenido una buena experiencia en este último tiempo. Cuando llegué a Equestria, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba. No tenía alimento ni nada para beber. Tampoco tenía un techo en donde dormir, pero podía tocar música. Fue así como atraje la atención del jefe. Me ofreció un trabajo y un techo en donde podía descansar. En mi ignorancia, firmé un contrato que resultó estar encantado, y desde entonces me trata casi como un esclavo."

"…" Alexander estaba atento al relato, pero su sierva notó de inmediato como apretaba los puños.

"¿Ven esta correa en mi cuello?" preguntó Crazy mientras le apuntaba a dicha correa de color negro con sus dedos. "No puedo alejarme de la caravana. Si me alejo lo suficiente, recibo una descarga mágica, y vaya que duele. Si incluso la toco con mis manos, ocurre lo mismo, así que no hay forma de sacármela. Incluso el jefe puede hacer que esto ocurra en cualquier momento si ve que no sigo sus órdenes. La descarga continúa hasta que vuelva a donde debo estar."

"No puedo creer que ese poni sea tal abominación." dijo Meridia con un odio notable.

"Oh, pero así son las cosas lamentablemente Milady." dijo Crazy. "No tengo otra opción más que tocar para los que pagan, salir para dar funciones cuando se requiera incluso si estoy durmiendo, y cumplir cada orden del jefe al pie de la letra. La mayoría de las veces que toco es en la noche, por lo que he adquirido un horario nocturno, y duermo durante buena parte del día."

Crazy se sentó, y usó sus manos para apoyarse desde atrás, estirando sus piernas, y comenzó a mirar al cielo.

"¿Saben? Ya que estoy contando mis secretos y todo eso…realmente lo que quiero es tocar para todos aquellos que disfrutan de la música, como ustedes. Quiero poder colgarme de los árboles y saltar a otro sin que nadie me diga nada. Quiero tener la libertad y confianza de antes, y tal vez conocer a una chica simpática…pero al parecer no hay más que desgracias para mí."

Meridia miró a Alexander con una sonrisa. Ha visto este tipo de situaciones varias veces, e incluso la vivió ella misma.

"Creo que será bien recibido." dijo la aracnoponi.

"Sip. Yo también lo creo." dijo Alexander. "De hecho creo que estarán a gusto."

Crazy se confundió al escuchar a ambos, y su expresión acompañaba su estado.

"¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?"

"Crazy. Quiero que seas honesto. Si alguien te dijera que puede sacarte de aquí. ¿Aceptarías su ayuda?"

"...Yo…" Crazy se veía algo indeciso, cosa que sorprendió un poco al humano.

"La verdad…no lo sé."

Alexander y Meridia se miraron con algo de confusión.

"Es solo que…estar atrapado aquí…como decirlo…he aprendido a no confiar en cualquiera, así que no puedo darte una respuesta concreta compañero."

"Muy bien. Cambiemos la pregunta entonces…" dijo Alexander mientras se ponía de rodillas, pero usando una sola, y teniendo la otra como apoyo.

"Si te dijera que puedo sacarte de aquí… ¿Aceptarías mi ayuda?"

"(¡Di que sí! ¡Te aseguro que es la respuesta correcta!)" dijo Dory con mucha seguridad.

"…" Crazy parecía estar pensando en su respuesta. Por un momento miró a Meridia, y se sorprendió al ver como ella tenía una expresión de cariño total con una sonrisa sin igual, y asentía con la cabeza.

"Crazy. Mi Amo sabe perfectamente que soy mucho más fuerte que él físicamente. También soy más ágil e incluso puedo escalar paredes y murallas. Todo eso lo sabe." dijo Meridia.

"Y aun así te quedas a su lado…" dijo Crazy con un tono de duda. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque el Amo Alexander salvó mi vida, y no solo porque me ayudó cuando estaba en peligro. Mi situación tampoco era la mejor, pero es gracias a él que estoy en la posición en la que estoy ahora, y créeme que no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo."

BGM -OFF-

Crazy miró al humano. Esta vez con una sonrisa.

"No voy a dudar de las palabras de una chica. Si ella confía en ti con todas sus fuerzas, pues creo que puedo confiar en ti."

Crazy se sentó en posición india.

"Ojalá fuera tan fácil el deshacerme de este collar. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no lo podrás sacar. Solamente el jefe tiene la autoridad para hacerlo."

"¿Quieres apostar?" dijo Alexander en un tono desafiante.

"Hablo en serio. Si intentas sacarlo, recibirás la misma descarga mágica que he recibido antes." dijo Crazy con algo de preocupación.

"¿Eso crees?" le dijo Alexander, aún con su tono desafiante. De inmediato con su mano izquierda agarró el collar de Crazy.

"¡NO! ¿¡QUE HACES!? ¡Suéltalo antes de que…!"

Crazy se detuvo, y miró como la mano de Alexander estaba tocando el collar, sin que nada ocurriera.

"Antes de que…"

"¿Decías?" dijo Alexander con un tono triunfal. Meridia no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"Pero…como es que…" Crazy no salía de su asombro.

"Puedes tocarlo también. No te preocupes. Te aseguro que no recibirás daño." dijo Alexander.

Crazy lentamente levantó su mano derecha, y tras unos segundos, tocó el collar.

Tal como dijo Alexander, no ocurrió nada.

Lentamente la expresión de Crazy cambió. De preocupación a felicidad.

"Hazme un favor Crazy, y sácate ese collar que se te ve feo." dijo Alexander.

Crazy no lo dudó ni un instante, y rápidamente se lo sacó con ambas manos. Alexander seguía tocando la correa, aunque él sabía perfectamente que no era necesario porque Crazy estaba a una distancia prudente para que la magia del collar dejara de funcionar.

"Ahora…permíteme." dijo Alexander mientras tomaba el collar. Acto seguido lo lanzó hacia arriba con su mano derecha, y mientras hacía un movimiento vertical de abajo hacia arriba con su mano izquierda, creó un proyectil con su magia breezie que fue directo al collar, y al impactar hizo que este se partiera en dos.

"Así de fácil…aun no entiendo cómo…" Crazy Jump nuevamente no salía de su asombro. La razón de su pesadumbre por mucho tiempo…fue destruida frente a sus ojos como si nada.

"No eres el único que puede usar magia amigo." dijo Alexander para luego comenzar a reír.

"¡No espera un segundo!" dijo casi gritando el mono. "¡No puede haber sido realmente así de fácil! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Bueno…te lo podría explicar mientras volvemos con los demás." dijo Alexander.

"¿Volver? ¿Al campamento?" preguntó Crazy con algo de duda.

"No te preocupes. Probablemente tu 'jefe' ya haya notado que algo ocurrió con su contrato si es que era mágico y estaba unido a la correa." dijo Alexander mientras Meridia estaba chequeando su ropa y su cabello. "No te preocupes por él. Yo me encargaré del asunto."

"…." Crazy Jump lentamente se acercó hasta Alexander, con una expresión de total confusión.

"Tú no eres un simple viajero. Es imposible que alguien venga y haga todo esto así nada más."

"Bueno…tienes razón." dijo Alexander. "No todos los días tienes a un humano y a una aracnoponi como invitados."

"Creo que su capa era un claro indicador de que no es alguien común." dijo Meridia mirando la capa de Alexander. Crazy Jump al parecer no había tomado en cuenta ese detalle, y ahora que observó con atención la capa, abrió levemente la boca.

"Oh…cierto. Por alguna razón…no me fije en ella."

"¿Quieres saber más? Ven con nosotros."

Alexander le extendió su mano a Crazy Jump. Por unos segundos el mono no reaccionó, pero finalmente se decidió, y comenzó a extender la suya.

Lamentablemente, algo hizo que Alexander se diera vuelta de improvisto. Ese algo fue la sensación de peligro, con la cuál reaccionó de inmediato, invocando a Libra delante de ellos, con una ligera transparencia y mayor tamaño. También lanzó un proyectil hacia arriba, desapareciendo rápidamente en el cielo.

"¡Atrás de mí ahora!"

Tanto Crazy como Meridia se pusieron de inmediato atrás del humano, y todos escucharon que varias cosas chocaron con el escudo. Alexander vio perfectamente lo que eran.

Flechas.

"Una lástima, pero no puedo dejar que vuelvas."

Alexander reaccionó de inmediato.

"Sabía que te había visto cuando llegamos…" dijo Alexander con un tono totalmente serio. Meridia entendió de inmediato.

"(¿Cómo es que no sentí su aura?)" se preguntó internamente Dory, con algo de enojo.

"Te agradezco que hayas venido." dijo Meridia con una inusual alegría. "Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, y planeo dejar todo arreglado. Aquí, y ahora."

"¿Pero este de dónde salió?" preguntó Crazy Jump al ver que más adelante, estaba un poni que Alexander y Meridia ya conocían parcialmente, sobre todo por su manto purpura, haciendo imposible ver su cara. "¿Y ese escudo?"

"La charla para más tarde Crazy." dijo Alexander. "Este tipo es peligroso, así que no te muevas."

"Hoy es el fin de tu racha de suerte, bastardo bípedo." dijo el poni enemigo. "Esta vez no tienes escapatoria…" Con una de sus patas mostró su alrededor, y Alexander se puso un poco nervioso al ver que una serie de arqueros y guerreros con espadas estaban listos para atacarlo, teniendo todos los mismos mantos que su 'líder'.

"Te superamos en número y en armas. Se acabó el juego. Partirás al otro mundo en este día. La Alianza Multiespecie perderá a su mejor pieza, y por ende…ya no serán un problema para Lord Holocaust."

"!"

Crazy Jump abrió los ojos como nunca. Instintivamente apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, y Meridia lo notó.

"Y no pienses en llamar a tus Princesas y su banda de fenómenos. Te aseguro que todos ellos están muy ocupados disfrutando de la caravana como para notar lo que ocurra aquí. Además…recibirán una sorpresa al final. Después de todo ese bigotudo avaro estuvo dispuesto a cooperar tras un buen incentivo."

"Que despreciable…" dijo Meridia con enojo.

"Rayos…es probable que ese sea el caso…" dijo Alexander con enojo. "Tendremos que preocuparnos de esto primero."

"…" Crazy seguía sin reaccionar, pero cerró sus ojos.

"¿Crazy?" preguntó Meridia con algo de preocupación.

"…"

"… _Lo escuchaste. ¿Verdad?"_

"(…Así es.)"

" _Si no quieres dejar pasar esta oportunidad, entonces ya sabes que hacer."_

Crazy abrió los ojos, y tenía una expresión diferente. Ahora se veía más decidido.

"Ayudaré."

"Crazy, aprecio tu optimismo…pero no puedes luchar solo con sonidos y música." dijo Alexander sin dejar de mirar a sus enemigos.

"¿Quieres apostar?" le dijo Crazy Jump con un tono desafiante, llamando la atención del humano. "Además…el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo."

"Creo que ya balbucearon lo suficiente…y ya he desperdiciado suficiente tiempo con solo ver tu cara una última vez. Con eso me basta." dijo el poni enemigo para luego mirar a sus compañeros. "Preparen sus armas."

Los arqueros chequearon su puntería, y los que tenían espadas las prepararon.

"Los perderemos en los árboles…" dijo en voz baja Alexander. "Creo que tendremos la ventaja para ocultarnos allí. Crazy…has lo debas hacer."

"No hay problema…este es mi territorio." le dijo Crazy en voz baja.

"Esperen a mi señal para correr." dijo Alexander. Meridia y Crazy asintieron con la cabeza.

"Llegó la hora de la segunda ronda." dijo en voz alta Alexander.

"¿Qué-"

*POW*

El poni enemigo no pudo hablar más, ya que algo impactó en su cabeza. Lo que chocó con él, fue el proyectil que Alexander había mandado antes al cielo. El golpe le dejó un leve manchón purpura como la vez anterior.

"¡MISERABLE HIJO DE-"

En ese preciso instante…Alexander, con Fortia en la mano y aprovechando la distracción de ese momento, hizo un movimiento horizontal, y usando su magia breezie, generó un proyectil horizontal mucho más grande, abarcando toda el área en la que estaban los enemigos. Como resultado, dicho proyectil funcionó como una ráfaga de viento poderosa que mandó a volar a varios, incluyendo a su líder.

"¡Ahora!" gritó Alexander. Con esto él, Meridia y Crazy corrieron a esconderse. Alexander transformó de inmediato a Dory, y Meridia se mantuvo en todo momento con su Amo. Crazy logró esconderse en la punta de uno de los tantos árboles del lugar.

"¡Encuéntrenlos! ¡Y MÁTENLOS!" gritó el poni enemigo mientras se volvía a levantar. Los otros enemigos ni siquiera hablaron, y siguieron la orden de inmediato.

"(Fácilmente son más de 30…con un demonio estamos en desventaja…)" pensó Alexander.

"Compañero."

Alexander sintió la voz de Crazy, y pudo ver que estaba justo arriba del árbol en donde ellos estaban. Crazy tenía razón. Este campo es su ventaja absoluta.

"¿Pueden luchar?" preguntó el mono.

"Claro." dijo Alexander. "Pero no será fácil."

"Si somos lo suficientemente rápidos, evitaremos las flechas y podremos con ellos." dijo Meridia, preparando una de sus espadas.

"Yo les brindaré apoyo. No se preocupen en defenderse, y enfóquense en atacar."

"Crazy, no creo que sea una buena idea…" dijo Meridia con algo de duda.

"Crazy aceptó nuestra ayuda." dijo Alexander mirando a Meridia. "Si lo dice es porque lo hará."

Alexander miró a Crazy por un momento con una sonrisa.

"Confío en él."

Crazy sonrió con mucha alegría al escuchar eso.

"No los decepcionaré. Lo prometo."

Alexander y Meridia se miraron, y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Dory. Proporcionarás apoyo de manera segura. Si llegan a ver dónde está Crazy, protégelo."

"(¡A la orden!)" dijo Dory con ganas de luchar.

Con esto, Alexander y Meridia comenzaron a correr, dirigiéndose a los enemigos más cercanos.

" _¿Crees que la suerte por fin te sonríe chico?"_

"No lo creo…" dijo Crazy, preparando el teclado.

"¡Lo sé!"

Crazy presionó uno de los botones de su teclado. Uno de color azul. Su piano de color blanco, pasó a ser del mismo color que el botón que presionó en cosa de segundos.

Partituras iguales a las que vieron antes Alexander y Meridia comenzaron a moverse entre los árboles.

BGM: watch?v=mrTQbcgC_V0 (Dust An Elysian Tail OST - 08 - Abadis Forest (Extended))

La música comenzó de inmediato, con acompañamiento de las partituras desde arriba. Todos podían oírla. Tanto Alexander, Meridia y Dory, como sus adversarios.

"(¿Que truco tienes bajo la manga?)" se preguntó Alexander mientras se acercaba a un enemigo.

En segundos, su respuesta fue respondida: Pequeñas partituras musicales de distintos símbolos comenzaron a flotar alrededor de él. Se movían en perfecta coordinación con su cuerpo para no obstruir su movimiento, tenían una especie de aura esférica a su alrededor de color celeste, y tenían la transparencia suficiente como para poder ver a través de ellas sin problemas, por lo que no obstruía su visión.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿De dónde proviene esa música?" preguntó el líder enemigo, un tanto confundido y mirando a su alrededor.

"Ooooh. Ya veo…" dijo Alexander con interés.

"Esto se ve muy interesante." dijo Meridia desde su posición, teniendo también partituras musicales flotando a su alrededor, protegiéndola desde varios ángulos.

Alexander y Meridia comenzaron a luchar, derribando a los primeros enemigos de sorpresa, y corriendo rápidamente para ir por los siguientes.

"¡Disparen!" gritó del líder enemigo al localizar a ambos.

Varias flechas fueron lanzadas hacia ellos. Las partituras que flotaban alrededor del humano y la aracnoponi comenzaron a brillar más, y las flechas que lograban llegar hasta ellos, eran detenidas firmemente por las partituras, funcionando tal como los escudos mágicos de Clover o Amore.

Alexander soltó un silbido de admiración al ver esto.

"Mira nada más…"

"¿¡QUÉ!?" El líder enemigo gritó en frustración. "¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué clase de magia es esa!?"

"¡Una que jamás entenderás, villano!" se escuchó el grito de Crazy Jump.

Alexander notó donde estaba el líder enemigo, y mandó un proyectil con su magia breezie. El poni enemigo logró esquivarlo, y comenzó a moverse también.

Alexander y Meridia también continuaron su movimiento. Los otros enemigos parecían observar a su alrededor, intentando pillar de sorpresa al humano o a la aracnoponi. Los únicos que estaban en continuo movimiento eran Alexander, Meridia y el líder enemigo. Dory estaba siendo más cautelosa que antes, buscando la oportunidad para atacar.

*POW*

*SLASH*

*SLASH*

*POW*

Uno a uno los enemigos iban cayendo. Alexander notó que estos enemigos parecían deshacerse de inmediato al ser derrotados, pasando a ser nada más que polvo y armas sueltas.

"(Necromancia…era de esperarse.)" pensó Alexander mientras chocaba armas con uno de los enemigos con espada.

Uno de los arqueros apuntó al árbol en donde estaba Crazy Jump, pero un rápido disparo por parte de Dory lo dejó incapacitado para luchar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Meridia, a pesar de estar en un lugar con varios árboles, podía moverse con una inusual facilidad. Incluso fue poniendo algo de telaraña en algunos lugares en donde pasaba para luego empujar a sus enemigos allí, y así poder darles un golpe directo cuando estaban atrapados.

"Debo admitir que esto es más fácil al no preocuparme de defenderme." dijo la aracnoponi mientras cortaba a un arquero, que tras caer al suelo, se deshizo en segundos hasta solo ser polvo negro y metal suelto. "Además… ¿Cómo decirlo? El estar luchando con esta música…"

"¡Es como si mi interior me pidiera ir a la ofensiva!" dijo Alexander mientras luchaba.

"Ahí estás…" dijo el líder enemigo, por fin divisando el árbol en donde Crazy estaba tocando. "¡Disparen al mono!"

Los arqueros apuntaron al árbol en donde se veían salir las partituras que brindaban parte de la música, y no dudaron en disparar.

"¡Crazy!"

Alexander estaba por ocupar a Libra para ayudar a su aliado, pero la sorpresa se apodero de él y varios más al notar que varias partituras mágicas volaron hacia las flechas, chocando con ellas y provocando una pequeña explosión en cada una, rompiéndolas fácilmente. Luego más partituras salieron disparadas del lugar en donde estaba Crazy, y comenzaron a chocar en el suelo, provocando varias explosiones pequeñas. Parte de las partituras logró golpear a varios de los arqueros, algunos cayendo al suelo, y otros volando un par de metros con el golpe.

"(Esto no puede estar pasando…)" pensó el poni enemigo que estaba moviéndose nuevamente. "(Sabía que aún con refuerzos no sería pan comido… ¡Pero esto es ridículo!)"

Un proyectil de magia breezie pasó cerca de él, y logró esquivarlo, pero una bola de energía generada por Dory fue inmediatamente hasta él, y no pudo esquivar ese ataque, por lo que voló unos cuantos metros por el golpe que recibió en su lomo.

La cantidad de enemigos había sido reducida con el pasar de los minutos. Solo quedaban unos cuantos enemigos con espadas, y el líder enemigo.

Lamentablemente para ellos, uno a uno fueron cayendo por parte de la sierva de Alexander, que pasaba a una velocidad alarmante cortándolos con un simple pero poderoso movimiento.

"…No…" comenzó a decir el líder enemigo. "No lo harás…"

El poni sacó una espada con su magia, que estaba completamente de negro en el filo, y su expresión claramente indicaba que estaba furioso.

"¡NO LO HARÁS OTRA VEZ IMBÉCIL!"

La velocidad del poni enemigo aumentó drásticamente al moverse, al mismo tiempo que un aura de un color purpura oscuro comenzó a emanar de él.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Meridia. "¡No lo veo!"

Alexander también estaba buscándolo, pero no podía verlo.

"Mantén tu guardia-"

*SLASH*

El sonido de un corte extremadamente fuerte interrumpió a Alexander. De la nada, a su izquierda…estaba el poni enemigo, y le había atacado. Las partituras cumplieron su función y protegieron a Alexander, pero el ataque fue tan feroz y rápido, que por un momento las partituras se rompieron parcialmente, y comenzaron a reconstruirse.

"¡TE TENGO!"

Tras gritar, el líder enemigo volvió a atacar, pero Alexander se defendió con Libra, deteniendo por completo el ataque.

"Jaque mate." dijo Alexander de manera muy seria.

"¡QUE TE DEN-"

*SLASH*

El poni enemigo se detuvo. Un manchón purpura se notaba en su lomo, y era grande. El dolor comenzó a invadir todo su ser.

"Aléjate. De mi Amo. Escoria."

*SLASH*

Un segundo corte hizo que por alguna razón el poni enemigo tosiera algo de 'sangre', que era en realidad liquido purpura. El manto casi se le deshace, pero antes de que Alexander pudiera ver la cara del poni, este se alejó instantáneamente con un flash de color púrpura, como si se hubiera teletransportado.

"Olvidé lo fácil que escapó la vez pasada…" dijo Alexander sin ánimos.

"¡Esta vez no escaparás!" gritó Meridia dándose a vuelta para ver a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no había rastro de él por ningún lado cerca de ellos.

"Cobarde…" dijo Meridia mientras daba un rápido movimiento con sus espadas para sacar el líquido purpura que había en estas, y luego guardarlas.

Alexander miró el suelo, y pudo ver una cantidad más que decente de líquido purpura.

"Algo es seguro. Lo dañamos mucho más que la vez pasada." dijo el humano ya calmándose. "Tal vez no tenga suerte hoy, y termine por deshacerse."

"Espero que así sea…" dijo Meridia sin ánimos.

Las partituras alrededor de ambos comenzaron a deshacerse, hasta que desaparecieron, y la música también se detuvo.

BGM -OFF-

"¡Hey compañero!"

Crazy Jump, usando el árbol como apoyo, bajó rápidamente al suelo y se dirigió a sus aliados.

"¿Están bien?"

"Si." dijo Alexander sonriéndole al mono. "Te debo la vida Crazy."

"Estoy sorprendida de la cantidad de veces que me has sorprendido hoy." dijo Meridia con buen ánimo.

"¡Les dije que podía ayudarlos!" dijo Crazy con orgullo. "No es necesario que digas cosas como que me debes la vida."

"Pero es verdad." dijo Alexander acercándose al mono. "Si tus partituras no me hubieran protegido en el momento en que ese poni me atacó…tal vez ya no estaría vivo." Alexander tuvo un leve escalofrío al decir eso.

Esto hizo reaccionar parcialmente a Meridia, ya que su expresión cambió inmediatamente a un leve enojo.

"No fui lo suficientemente rápida…no fui eficiente."

"Fue un golpe de suerte Mery." dijo Alexander. "Tanto para él, como para mí."

Meridia adoptó una expresión neutral, y comenzó a moverse hasta donde estaba Crazy Jump, quedando al frente de él.

"¿Mi-milady? ¿Q-qué sucede?" Crazy al parecer se puso nervioso, y el que Meridia fuera más alta no estaba ayudando.

"Crazy Jump…nos conocemos desde hace muy poco…pero eres el segundo ser que al verme por primera vez no me insulta de inmediato por mi físico." Meridia comenzó a sonreírle. "Y por eso tienes mi sincero agradecimiento y simpatía."

"Oh, no es nada…" dijo el mono con más orgullo. "Cuando el deber llama, pues-"

Crazy no terminó lo que estaba diciendo, ya que se vio parcialmente inmovilizado. La razón era muy simple, y Alexander comenzó a reír.

Estaba siendo abrazado por Meridia, y su expresión de total nerviosismo no se hizo esperar.

"¡M-m-m-milady! ¿Q-q-q-qué está ha-haciendo?" preguntó Crazy, que pudo decirlo a duras penas.

"¡Muchas, MUCHAS gracias por haber ayudado a mi Amo cuando yo no pude! No sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mí." dijo Meridia, abrazando más fuerte.

"Te dije que es más cariñosa de lo que parece." dijo Alexander, dejando de reír.

"…P-p-puedo…v-v-verlo…" dijo el mono, con una pizca de rojo y rosado en sus mejillas. "T-también puedo decir que…suavidad. ¡No! ¡S-suave! ¡Si eso es! E-ella es…suave."

"No puedo estar más de acuerdo." dijo Alexander, al mismo tiempo que Meridia se alejaba gentilmente de Crazy. "Pero ahora tenemos que volver. Si los demás están en aprietos, tenemos que ayudarlos."

.

.

.

.

"¡Chicos!"

Alexander y Meridia estaban corriendo devuelta al lugar de la caravana. Crazy Jump iba con ellos, pero iba saltando con mucha agilidad de árbol en árbol.

En un par de minutos llegaron al lugar, pero de inmediato notaron un detalle mayor.

Todo el grupo estaba allí, pero no había nada más. Las carpas no estaban. Los otros ponis tampoco estaban. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, solo notándose algunos lugares ennegrecidos, que eran los lugares en donde hicieron fogatas.

"¿Qué…pasó aquí?" se preguntó a sí mismo Alexander, sin entender la situación.

"¡Alexander!"

Las Princesas se acercaron rápidamente hasta el par que recién llegó al lugar. Los demás miembros de la Alianza de a poco se acercaron.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Alexander.

"Todo bien." dijo Celestia. "Debes estar preguntándote porqué ya no hay nada aquí. ¿O me equivoco?"

"La razón es simple." dijo Luna. "Silver Bags nos había tendido una trampa."

"Sí…ya lo sabíamos." dijo Alexander, haciendo que las Princesas se confundieran levemente.

"Nosotros también tuvimos que lidiar con un problema. Uno que está siendo molesto y peligroso." dijo Meridia con un tono neutral, pero se notaba su enojo.

"El mismo desconocido que nos atacó a Meridia y a mí en Hope Grass, volvió a hacerlo aquí…y casi logra su cometido." dijo Alexander en un tono serio.

Todos aspiraron algo de aire a modo de sorpresa, y se acercaron al humano de inmediato.

"¿No estás herido?" Preguntó Swift Strike.

"Creo que alguien está siendo muy insistente, y obsesivo" dijo Duran con seriedad.

"La próxima vez no te alejes de nosotros." dijo Reifon.

"Sir Reifon tiene razón, _sempai_." dijo Nakama. "Es peligroso que esté solo ahora."

" **Hasta que no acabemos con ese desconocido. Wonder Shine cuidará la zona a tu alrededor."** dijo Wonder Shine.

"Gracias chicos. Agradezco su preocupación." dijo Alexander con cariño. "Aunque esta vez alguien más me protegió."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Clover Clever.

"Bueno…" dijo Alexander mirando los árboles atrás de ellos, para luego caminar hasta estos. "Ya puedes salir."

"¡No! ¡Me niego!"

Todos en la Alianza se extrañaron de oír una voz desconocida. Alexander y Meridia se extrañaron por el hecho de que su aliado no quería bajar.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Alexander totalmente confundido.

"¡No me dijiste que venías con un montón de guerreros fuertes! ¿Y esas no son las Princesas de Equestria? ¿¡Y quieres que me acerque a ellas, así como si nada!?" dijo Crazy.

"Lo estás pensando demasiado." dijo Alexander. "En serio, puedes bajar tranquilamente."

"Lo pensaré…" dijo el mono. "¡Si me dicen qué fue lo que pasó aquí primero! No quiero desaparecer como los demás solo por ser parte de la caravana."

"Yo puedo explicarlo."

Warm Shade se acercó hasta Alexander mientras comenzaba su explicación y miraba al árbol en donde estaba Crazy.

"Todos a excepción de Wonder Shine terminamos reuniéndonos en la carpa principal para un 'show especial' que nos sugirieron. Luego de un pequeño espectáculo visual, Silver Bags nos tendió una trampa con sus guardias que en realidad eran mercenarios, y luego supimos que todos tus compañeros no solo eran ágiles artistas, sino que también se dedicaban al robo."

"¿Qué…qué acabas de decir?" dijo Crazy Jump con un tono algo decaído.

"Encontramos muchas cosas robadas en otra de las carpas." dijo Lauren. "Además no tuvieron vergüenza en decírnoslo cuando estábamos atrapados."

"Estábamos acorralados, y estábamos por hacer nuestro movimiento, pero el mismo Silver Bags nos amenazó de que tanto en el interior como exterior, estábamos siendo vigilados, y de que no podríamos movernos debido a sus 'artefactos'. Artefactos que resultaron ser los mismos orbes que hemos visto en varios de nuestros enemigos en nuestro viaje, y que por suerte, ya no tienen efecto en nosotros gracias a los amuletos que Mister Whooves nos proporcionó." dijo Deirius.

"Estaba claro que lucharíamos de todas formas…" dijo Swift Strike. "Pero debíamos asegurarnos de llevar la ventaja desde el principio."

"Y para nuestra suerte, algo distrajo a Silver Bags lo suficiente para que Warm Shade saliera rápidamente del lugar y avisara a Wonder Shine de la situación." dijo Golden Lilat.

"El resto es fácil de adivinar." dijo Iris Pride comenzando a reír.

"Recuerdo que él dijo algo de un contrato y de que algo había pasado con su 'empleado estrella'." dijo Reifon.

"Pero… ¿Por qué el resto de las carpas, los ponis, y…prácticamente todo lo demás desapareció?" preguntó Alexander.

"Todo está confiscado." dijo Clover Clever. "Con ayuda de las Princesas y Deirius, mandamos todo hasta Canterlot, a una de las bodegas del castillo. Conveniente. ¿No es cierto? En cuanto a los ponis, todos fueron mandados a las celdas gracias al círculo mágico de Deirius."

"…Realmente a veces subestimo la magia de Equestria." dijo Alexander.

"¿Es suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de tu misterioso acompañante?" preguntó Luna con un tono amistoso.

Alexander miró al árbol en donde estaba Crazy.

"¿Y bien? ¿Listo para presentarte?"

"…Creo que estoy listo."

Con un rápido movimiento, Crazy Jump bajó, y en un principio nadie pudo verlo por lo ágil de su acción. Sin embargo, bastó un momento para que todos pudieran ver al músico.

BGM: watch?v=xpWe23w3_is (Here we are! The Shepards' garrison - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Por varios segundos, todos en la Alianza e incluso las Princesas no dejaron de ver a Crazy Jump. No podían salir de su asombro, hasta que finalmente comenzaron a recuperar la calma.

"Es…como tú." dijo Warm Shade, siendo el primero en hablar. "Pero con más pelaje. Y una cola."

"Él es un mono, o por lo menos de la familia de los chimpancés." dijo Alexander. "Aunque extrañamente es más alto, y con muchas de mis características."

"¿Conoces mi especie?" preguntó Crazy, un tanto sorprendido.

"En parte." dijo Alexander. "Estaría sorprendido con tu inusual tamaño, forma y todo lo demás…pero estamos en Equestria. A estas alturas ya no importa, aunque admito que tengo interés en saber un día de estos sobre ti."

"Entonces él también era parte de la caravana…" dijo Duran.

"Era prácticamente un esclavo." dijo Alexander. "El 'empleado estrella' del que hablaba Silver Bags es él, y lo del contrato seguramente pasó cuando destruí el collar que lo mantenía atrapado en este lugar."

"Al parecer tiene un instrumento musical." dijo Celestia notando el piano de Crazy. "¿Qué razones tiene para acompañarte Alexander?"

"Creo que lo dije antes. Él salvó mi vida." dijo Alexander en seco.

"…" Todos abrieron los ojos un poco más de la sorpresa.

"¿De verdad?"

"Hablo en serio." dijo Alexander. "De no ser por él, en estos momentos estaría muerto, y Mery estaría como mínimo rompiendo todo a su paso."

"Debo admitir que de todos nosotros, tu eres el ser más particular en estos momentos. Rivalizando con Alexander." dijo Celestia acercándose al mono con seguridad. "También admito que tengo varias preguntas, pero por ahora comenzaremos con lo básico: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi…mi nombre, es Crazy Jump, su realeza." dijo Crazy Jump, tratando de no hablar con el nerviosismo que Alexander ha visto de él. "Mi trabajo es tocar música para los clientes que pagan."

"Entonces eres un Juglar. Específicamente, un Menestríl." dijo Luna. "¿Y ese particular piano que llevas contigo es tu instrumento principal?"

"Así es, Princesa Luna." respondió Crazy. "No sé lo que sería de mí sin este piano."

Deirius miró a Alexander de inmediato.

"Si lo trajiste contigo, es porque quieres que se una a nosotros." dijo el ciervo.

"Era obvio. ¿No?" dijo Alexander.

"¿Pero acaso sabe de nuestra búsqueda?" preguntó Iris Pride. "No estamos simplemente explorando Equestria, y lo sabes." dijo mirando a su líder.

"Lo sé." dijo Alexander, alejándose un poco de Crazy Jump, para luego mirarlo frente a frente.

"Déjame presentarme nuevamente: Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Ya conociste a mi mascota Dory, y a mi sierva, Mery." Con esto Dory volvió a aparecer en el hombro de Alexander.

"Soy un campeón de Canterlot, además de ser el Estratega y líder de la Alianza Multiespecie."

Crazy Jump volvió a observar a todos los integrantes de la Alianza, sin salir de la sorpresa en ningún momento.

"Pues veo que el nombre queda de maravilla." dijo el mono.

"Lo que estamos haciendo no es poca cosa." dijo Deirius. "Nuestro objetivo es destruir la barrera que impide el paso a Wildzone. El territorio del brujo Holocaust."

"Holocaust…" dijo Crazy Jump con un tono realmente serio. Las Princesas y algunos miembros de la Alianza lo notaron de inmediato.

"Al parecer estás familiarizado con el nombre…" dijo Celestia.

"Es por eso que lo traje." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar al mono. "Crazy. Tu actitud cambió de inmediato cuando el enemigo nombró a Holocaust. Asumo que algo hizo. Algo muy malo."

"Correcto." dijo Crazy. "Él es mi eterna desgracia y un recordatorio de lo que es…una bestia."

"Quieres vengarte." dijo Duran, acercándose. "Lo puedo ver en tu mirada."

"…" Crazy bajó un poco la mirada.

"No es necesario que nos digas lo que te pasó. Por lo menos, no por ahora. Lo que sí debes saber…son dos cosas. Uno: Si vienes con nosotros, tarde o temprano verás a Holocaust. Cara a cara."

Crazy miró a Duran de inmediato.

"Dos: Si vienes con nosotros, debes aceptar el hecho de que no será nada fácil. Hemos luchado. Muchas veces. Todos nosotros hemos tenido nuestra experiencia en combate, y admito que nada de esto sería posible si Alexander no hubiera intervenido."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó el mono.

"Déjame ponerlo de esta manera, Crazy." dijo Meridia. "De no ser por él, muchos de nosotros ya estaríamos muertos."

"Tenemos una gran fuerza, y todos están de acuerdo…pero la fuerza no basta para ganar batallas y retomar terrenos." dijo Iris Pride.

"Es necesario atacar de la manera más efectiva, defender de la manera más óptima, y actuar de la manera más adecuada." dijo Luna. "Y es gracias a Alexander que hemos podido lograrlo todo."

Alexander miró a Crazy con decisión.

"Eres libre ahora, Crazy Jump. Tú música es un don increíble, y agradezco que nos hayas ayudado, pero no voy a obligarte a venir. Considera muy bien lo que te hemos dicho. La decisión es tuya."

"…" Crazy parecía estar pensándolo.

"Tengo curiosidad."

Lo que dijo el músico llamó la atención de Alexander, Warm Shade y Meridia.

"¿Todos ustedes vienen de diferentes lugares de Equestria y más allá de estas tierras?"

Varios asintieron con la cabeza.

"Puedo preguntar… ¿Qué es lo que hizo que se unieran?"

Las repuestas comenzaron de inmediato.

"Él salvó mi vida."

"Ayudó a los pueblos del sur."

"Ayudó a retomar el Castillo de Canterlot."

"Nos dio una oportunidad."

"Es un buen amigo."

"Es amable y cariñoso."

"Ayudó a Milady a escapar."

"Ayudó a mis compañeros."

"Nos ayudó a salvar el Imperio de Cristal."

"Prácticamente la mitad de Equestria ha vuelto a la normalidad gracias a él."

La última respuesta, que fue de Celestia, sorprendió a Crazy Jump.

"Somos las Princesas de Equestria. No te sorprendas de que nosotras también seamos miembros de la Alianza." dijo Luna.

Crazy escuchó todo, y miró a Alexander.

"Veo que realmente se preocupan por ti. Eso es algo que nunca vi en la caravana."

"Solo lamento que no hubiéramos llegado antes…" dijo Alexander. "A veces olvido que Holocaust no es el único problema en Equestria."

"Bueno…ahora que ya no trabajo para nadie…debo buscar con quien trabajar ahora." dijo Crazy Jump con una sonrisa.

"¿Saben? Realmente nos vendría bien un músico." dijo Alexander. "Deben admitir que haría el viaje más interesante."

Celestia y Luna se miraron por un momento, y comenzaron a sonreír. Ambas entonces comenzaron a acercarse hasta el músico.

"Crazy Jump." dijo Celestia.

"¡D-dígame, su alteza!" respondió de inmediato el mono.

"No conocemos la calidad de tu trabajo. Sin embargo, Alexander sí lo conoce. Si a su juicio eres un buen músico, entonces la decisión es definitiva." dijo Luna.

"Nos gustaría que fueras nuestro Menestríl." dijo Celestia con suavidad.

"…"

" _En el camino caíste, y permaneciste en el suelo por un tiempo. Ahora…es tiempo de que te levantes."_

"(Tienes razón.)"

Crazy Jump se arrodilló frente a las Princesas con la cabeza agachada, y con una sonrisa decorando su rostro.

"Princesas…"

El mono levantó su cara, y con gran determinación respondió frente a las Gobernantes de Equestria.

"Sería todo un honor para mí el tocar para ustedes."

"Les daré un consejo a todos." dijo Alexander. "No juzguen un libro por su portada. Hay una razón por la que dije que él salvó mi vida."

Alexander se acercó a Crazy Jump, y le extendió su mano izquierda.

"Bienvenido a la manada amigo."

El músico le extendió su mano derecha, y ambos hicieron un apretón de manos.

"Tú me otorgaste mi libertad, y es con esa misma libertad que he elegido ir con ustedes."

"Muy bien todos." dijo Deirius. "Es hora de partir. Hay que organizar nuestras cosas y reanudar nuestro viaje."

"…"

" _El resto depende de ti ahora."_

"(Lo sé. No desperdiciaré esta oportunidad. Cuento contigo…Tecno.)"

Crazy Jump miró con una sonrisa su teclado, y luego comenzó a moverse, siguiendo a Alexander para saber a donde tenían que ir.

"¿De casualidad tienen algún lugar en donde pueda dormir? En serio, necesito dormir."

 **[NDA:**

 **¡Y un nuevo capítulo de Fatum llega a su fin!  
Es necesario aclarar que Crazy Jump es un personaje que pertenece a Rikimlp. Él me dio la autorización para usar su personaje, explicándome que sería muy interesante que la Alianza tuviera un músico entre sus miembros, y es que fue una idea que me gustó lo suficiente como para incluirla a la historia.**

 **Espero que su introducción haya sido de tu agrado amigo. Tuve que modificar algunas cosas para que fuera acorde a la historia (nada de su físico, así que no te preocupes.)**

 **Algunos atentos se habrán dado cuenta de un detalle, y es que la magia que usa Crazy Jump funcionó cerca de Alexander.**

 **No se preocupen. Esto tiene su explicación en un capítulo futuro.**

 **Hay algo que puedo asegurarles. Desde ahora...los capítulos serán mucho más serios que los anteriores, y tengo planes para varios de sus miembros, incluyendo al reciente Crazy Jump.**

 **Si el destino me lo permite, espero mostrarles próximamente lo que tengo planeado. Por ahora... ¡A trabajar en un nuevo capítulo de Felltale!  
**

 **Debo agregar que en el tiempo que ha pasado, En mi Deviantart las imágenes de mis OCs han aumentado (Cortesía de excelentes artistas.) Riki también subirá una imagen de su OC en los siguientes días, por si quieren ver como es.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


	59. LIX: Higashi no Hime

[ **Las maravillas y las sorpresas cotinúan gente.  
¿Como les va a todos? Aquí estamos, entregando el capítulo 59 de 'Fatum'. Realmente ha sido una larga caminata con este fic, y lo interesante es que todavía no se termina :)**

 **Honestamente, no culpo a aquellos que no estén al tanto de los hechos actuales de Fatum, y me disculpo por ello, ya que lamentablemente el tiempo se limita cuando uno tiene cosas que hacer. Para aquellos que han estado al tanto y que tienen una clara perspectiva de lo que ocurre hasta ahora, les estoy realmente agradecido por todo el tiempo que han estado al tanto del fic. Realmente significa mucho más de lo que ustedes creen para mí.**

 **Como siempre, estaría muy agradecido si expresan su opinión o su crítica en un Review. Revisé hace poco el texto, pero si hay algún error claro de ortografía, estaría agradecido si me indican donde está.**

 **Recuerden que en mi pagina de Deviantart hay comisiones que he pedido donde aparecen algunos de los personajes de Fatum. Si tienen dudas de su apariencia o si se preguntan como son físicamente, pueden verlo allí. Por lo menos los 9 miembros primarios (Alexander hasta Meridia) y además Joyful Sunrise están visibles. (También hay una que otra imagen levemente suculenta de Meridia, ya que al ser de mis primeros OC en mente, le agarré más cariño de lo usual.)**

 **Usuario: Ex-Greed17.**

 **Sin más que agregar... ¡Disfruten el capítulo!]**

 **Capítulo LIX: Higashi no Hime.**

BGM: watch?v=cosf-Q_PDSQ (Paradise (Light) - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

Una figura con rasgos de poni estaba sentada, al parecer acumulando una concentración que estaba creciendo a cada momento. También parecía tener unos papeles al frente en el suelo. Lentamente iba tomando uno de los tantos que había, y tras unos segundos de meditación, lo cambiaba.

…

…

…

"あした"

…

…

…

"ひる"

…

…

…

"えにし"

La figura iba tomando los papales, pronunciando palabras de vez en cuando.

…

…

…

"いっしゅ"

…

…

…

"アライアンス"

…

…

…!

La figura se levantó, con una clara sorpresa.

"さいかい"

La figura comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en el lugar en donde estaba, que tenía un piso con un diseño simple y de un color café. Era madera. Tras unos minutos repitiendo esta secuencia, la figura volvió al lugar en donde estaban los papeles, pero sin sentarse. Observó el conjunto de hojas por un momento, y tomó un último papel, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia un extremo de la habitación donde había una puerta muy particular, ya que en vez de tener un implemento para abrir hacia delante o hacia atrás, parecía abrirse deslizándola hacia un lado.

…

…

…

"後の軍師"

.

.

.

.

BGM -OFF-

Ya estaba comenzando el periodo del anochecer, y mientras la Princesa Luna se encargaba de mover gradualmente la luna a su sitio, la Alianza Multiespecie estaba reunida alrededor de una fogata, con todas sus cosas, pertenencias y demás al alcance, pues desde su partida en Canterlot muchas cosas han cambiado y variado.

Lamentablemente, el ambiente y el ánimo de muchos no era el mejor.

"…" Alexander estaba sentado encima de un tronco cerca de la fogata. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, y su expresión era totalmente seria. Dory estaba durmiendo en la carpa del humano.

Cerca de Alexander estaba Meridia, arreglando parte de sus cosas, pero con una expresión parecida.

Nakama y Reifon, que estaban del otro lado y sentados uno al lado del otro, observaban a su Líder con una ligera preocupación. No eran los únicos, ya que las Princesas también lo observaban, y la mayoría estaba realizando sus actividades con una seriedad cortante.

" _Sempai…_ hacía un tiempo que no lo veía así." dijo Nakama.

"Realmente está molesto con lo que vio…" dijo Reifon, para luego mirar a Nakama. "¿En que otro momento estuvo así?"

"Cuando se vio forzado a matar por primera vez. El día en que recuperamos el castillo de Canterlot." dijo el unicornio del este. "Realmente me sorprendió el cómo le afectó."

"Es…extraño." dijo Reifon, "Se mantiene muy bien en batalla, pero es sensible al dolor ajeno."

"Olvidé que tú y Yagnar se unieron hace poco, y por eso no lo saben."

Iris Pride llamó la atención de ambos miembros de la Alianza, mientras ella se ponía al lado de ellos.

"La historia de Alexander es más complicada de lo que parece." dijo la Líder de las Lanzas del Cielo.

"Sir Alexander es un ser cuya forma de ser nunca había visto entre aquellos que pueden blandir un arma."

Ahora fue Yagnar el que llamó la atención de los tres. Se sentó junto a ellos, mirando a Alexander.

"Es mejor no molestarlo ni tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor. Probablemente quiera lidiar con esto él solo y dejar sus pensamientos en orden."

"Creo que tienes razón." dijo Reifon. "Solo esperemos que pueda hacerlo pronto, o que no tenga problemas en hacerlo."

"También debo admitir que lo que dijiste me llamó la atención, Iris Pride." dijo el minotauro con interés. "Pues no conozco mucho de él, para ser sinceros."

Alexander seguía en su sitio, con los ojos cerrados y pensando en lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás mientras continuaban su camino.

.

.

.

.

La Alianza Multiespecie seguía su camino tras estar lejos del ya inexistente campamento en donde consiguieron a un nuevo integrante: Crazy Jump, quien además de ser miembro de la Alianza, es el Menestril oficial de las Princesas.

"Pensé que podríamos escuchar algo de Crazy Jump." dijo Swift Strike. "Pero ha estado durmiendo desde que comenzamos a movernos."

"No lo culpen." dijo Alexander. "Ese bigotón dueño del circo lo obligaba a trabajar principalmente en la noche. Es por eso que adquirió un hábito nocturno."

"Intentaríamos el hechizo para cambiar sus hábitos de sueño, pero es muy fuerte, e incluso yo tuve leves mareos y jaquecas al usarlo en mi misma. Temo que lo dañe de alguna manera si lo uso con él." dijo Luna.

"Ya habrá momento para escuchar a Crazy Jump." dijo Celestia. "De momento, lo importante es seguir avanzando hasta el origen de la señal de la brújula de Alexander. Recuerden que solamente faltan dos objetos para eliminar la barrera del Territorio de Wildzone, y han pasado ya muchos días desde que comenzó nuestra misión."

"En eso estoy de acuerdo…" dijo Warm Shade, a lo que luego comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

"AJ…no puedo esperar a volver a verte…a sentir tu crin y tus abrazos…y sobre todo tus-"

"Detente ahí mismo." dijo Alexander, llamándole la atención a su amigo changeling. "O harás que piense lo mismo, pero con Fluttershy."

"Heh…lo siento." dijo Shade con una leve sonrisa. "Pero de verdad la extraño. No puedo evitarlo."

"Yo tampoco Shade…pero ya falta poco." dijo Alexander. "Ya hemos avanzado un montón desde que llegamos aquí, y hemos logrado muchas cosas."

El grupo siguió avanzando por unos minutos, hasta que algo les llamó la atención a todos en general. La razón era que Wonder Shine se detuvo, y su expresión no era muy alentadora.

"¿Wonder Shine?" habló en voz alta Alexander. "¿Sucede algo?"

La gigante se veía con una expresión que parecía una mezcla de enojo y preocupación. Tras unos segundos sin responder, Alexander comenzó a preocuparse, pero antes de que él o alguien más pudiera decir algo, Wonder Shine comenzó a caminar a gran velocidad, apresurando el paso con el mayor cuidado posible.

Esto claramente alertó a todos.

"¡WOW QUE PASA QUE OCURRE QUÉ-!"

Crazy Jump salió literalmente saltando de la entrada del convoy, aún algo dormido pero alertado por los ruidosos pasos de la gigante.

Wonder Shine llegó hasta una subida en el terreno que había a pocos metros del grupo.

"(Lo que haya del otro lado claramente llamó la atención de Wonder Shine…y no de la mejor manera.)" pensó Alexander mientras comenzaba a correr. Los demás también apresuraron el paso.

" **Princesas…Alexander…"**

La voz de Wonder Shine esta vez fue notablemente más deprimente. Aquellos que podían volar comenzaron a ir hasta donde estaba la gigante.

" **Esto no les gustará…"**

Alexander siguió corriendo la pequeña nivelación del piso. No era tan grande, pero aun así tapaba lo que había más abajo del otro lado. Meridia a gran velocidad llegó hasta donde estaba la gigante. Su reacción fue inmediata.

"Por Celestia…"

Warm Shade, Iris Pride, Cré, Duran y Las Princesas pudieron llegar más rápido gracias al vuelo que hicieron. Alexander, y luego los demás, pudieron ver lo que había del otro lado.

"Oh no…"

"Con un demonio…"

"No puede ser…"

"¡Diablos!"

"Llegamos muy tarde…"

"¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?"

Las reacciones de todos no se hicieron esperar. Alexander fue el único que no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a mirar. Meridia inmediatamente se puso a su lado, ya que sabía que de todos, los más afectados serían las Princesas y su Amo.

"(No…no puede ser… ¡No NO!)" pensó Alexander.

"(No…)" fue lo único que pudo decir Dory.

(Es una verdadera lástima…) dijo Mogu internamente.

Lo que Alexander y todos los demás estaban viendo más adelante…eran los restos de lo que parecía ser una villa. Eran muchas 'construcciones', y no todas estaban una al lado de otra. Alexander recordaba lo que dijo Celestia de aquellos que vivían cerca pero que no eran oficialmente como un pueblo. Lamentablemente, ya ni siquiera se les podía decir casas, ya que estaban prácticamente destruidas. Restos de materiales y partes de las casas por todos lados, todo estaba arruinado. Estaba claro que algo terrible pasó ahí. Para desgracia de la Alianza, la destrucción material no era lo único que se podía notar.

Lo segundo más notorio junto con el desastre, eran varios cuerpos que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. También habían manchas de sangre en algunas paredes destruidas e incluso en el suelo. Los cuerpos también tenían claras heridas. Mortales a este punto.

Alexander reaccionó, saliendo de su trance, y llamando la atención de sus camaradas y amigos.

Hizo aparecer su escudo Libra al frente de él, pero en una posición horizontal y con la parte delantera mirando al cielo. Lo posicionó para poder caminar sobre él, y agarrándose firmemente de este, comenzó a usarlo como transporte para bajar más rápido mediante levitación.

"¿Alexander-"

Celestia ni alcanzó a preguntar, cuando ella y todos los demás escucharon a su Líder con un tono que llegaba a la desesperación.

"¡Busquen sobrevivientes! ¡AHORA!"

Tras eso, toda la Alianza hizo su movimiento de inmediato.

.

.

.

.

"Hermana…estoy preocupada por Alexander." dijo en voz baja Luna.

"Yo también Luna." dijo Celestia, con el mismo volumen. "Aunque…está claro que entendemos sus razones para sentirse así. Nuestra posición es la misma."

"Así es…" dijo Luna. "Eran nuestros súbditos…y les fallamos. Y para colmo…"

Luna miró a su amigo y Líder de la Alianza con mucha pena.

"No encontramos sobrevivientes…lo único que pudimos hacer fue darles un entierro digno a todos…"

El ambiente se mantuvo con la misma seriedad por varios minutos. Cada uno estaba haciendo sus quehaceres con tranquilidad y en silencio.

Finalmente, un largo suspiro por parte de Alexander llamó la atención de todos de inmediato, incluyendo la de Crazy Jump que estaba descansando en un árbol cercano.

"Alex…" dijo Warm Shade, acercándose a su amigo. "¿Estás de ánimo para hablar?"

"Creo que sí." dijo Alexander, mirando con una ligera sonrisa a su amigo changeling. Luego miró gradualmente a todos los demás.

"Realmente lamento haberlos preocupado tanto chicos…esto realmente ha sido como una montaña rusa…"

"¿Una…montaña rusa?" preguntó Deirius, algo extrañado. Los demás reaccionaron de manera similar.

"Ah…lo siento. Una expresión de mi mundo. Básicamente significa que ocurre una cosa tras otra. Por alguna razón tiendo a olvidar la importancia de nuestras acciones. Lo de hoy fue uno de los tantos recordatorios que he recibido durante nuestro viaje…"

"Alexander. Por favor…" dijo Celestia acercándose un poco. "No te tortures con esto. Desde el principio, lo único que has hecho es ayudarnos, y lo has hecho de una manera impecable y nadie puede decir lo contrario."

"Es verdad Alexander." dijo Luna, poniéndose al lado de su hermana. "Esto…por más doloroso que sea…es nuestra responsabilidad. Somos nosotras las que hemos fallado, y nuestros súbditos pagaron el precio."

"Alexander…" Meridia se puso al lado de su amo, y tomó sus manos con sus cascos delanteros. "Has hecho todo lo posible para ayudar literalmente a todos. No solo a las Princesas. No solo a nosotros. Has ayudado a cientos…no…a miles de ponis con tu disposición y amabilidad. Una buena parte de Equestria ya te conoce, y no creas ni por un segundo que en algún momento hiciste algo mal."

"…" Alexander parecía estar meditando. Dicha meditación llegó a su fin, cuando él adoptó una mirada decidida.

El humano se levantó, llamando la atención de todos.

"Yo…creo que debo disculparme con todos."

Varios se extrañaron con eso.

"Cuando estábamos en Síscéal, dije que daría todo mi esfuerzo, y que me enfocaría en la misión tratando de no preocuparme de los percances, ya que son inevitables…pero…"

Alexander volvió a suspirar.

"Al parecer…no puedo evitarlo."

"Alex…ah rayos…" dijo Warm Shade mientras observaba a su amigo con algo de pena.

"No sé cómo explicarlo apropiadamente, pero…estando en esta época, lamentablemente me he…acostumbrado…parcialmente a la violencia…a la batalla, como si fuera algo normal que enfrentar. En serio, parecería un lunático de tanto griterío si hubiera vivido esto cuando estaba en mi hogar…"

"Considerando tu situación…creo que te has visto forzado a adaptarte Alexander." dijo Celestia.

"Y…te debemos una disculpa por eso." dijo Luna.

"Ese no es mi temor." dijo Alexander. "Lo que siempre me ha preocupado, es que salgan heridos. Tanto inocentes…como ustedes."

"Es lo que hacemos Alexander." dijo Duran. "Vivimos, luchamos…y en el peor de los casos, matamos. El riesgo está en cada día. Ni el mejor de los Estrategas puede evitar la muerte de otros."

"Pues yo soy ese idiota que cree poder hacerlo." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos. "Quiero contarles algo personal. ¿Podrían acercarse?"

Todos se acercaron más a Alexander, haciendo un circulo como la vez anterior que estuvieron alrededor de una fogata. Ahora claramente el circulo era más grande.

"Vamos Crazy. Es mejor cuando el grupo está completo." dijo Alexander volviendo a sentarse.

"No te preocupes jefe." dijo Crazy con un tono amistoso, mientras bajaba del árbol rápidamente. "Siempre tengo tiempo para una historia."

"Y eso tendrás. Déjenme contarles una historia." dijo Alexander. "Es una de mis favoritas, si no es que LA más favorita de todas."

BGM: watch?v=Vu627Us2_iA (Fire Emblem Theme/Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light [Music Box] – Activar función Bucle.)

"La historia trata de un joven Príncipe que vivía en un territorio tranquilo, algo pequeño pero estable. Sin embargo, en un fatídico día…un Imperio grande y poderoso tomó acción, y comenzó a reclamar todo a su paso: Tierras, bienes, y vidas. Aliados se volvieron enemigos, y de un día para otro, el joven perdió a su padre, a su gente y a su reino, y se vio forzado al exilio."

"Eso…es horrible…" dijo Celestia.

"El Príncipe, acompañado de sus siervos y caballeros personales, juró que un día volvería a su tierra natal, y que liberaría no solo a su gente, sino que también a todos aquellos que sufrieron las desgracias provocadas por el Imperio que le quitó su reino, y así, por dos años…se mantuvo escondido en un reino aliado, entrenándose día y noche."

"La promesa de un futuro Gobernante puede marcar el destino de una manera impredecible." dijo Luna.

"Cuando el Príncipe y sus leales caballeros detuvieron una invasión en el territorio aliado en el que estaban, el Rey entendió que ellos estaban listos, y brindándoles los medios para viajar, así como mercenarios a su servicio, el Príncipe comenzó su cruzada para liberar a su gente y a todo el continente."

"Ahora ESO si es un Príncipe." dijo Iris Pride.

"Teniendo catorce años en el momento de su exilio, y dieciséis cuando comienza su viaje, pues realmente es admirable." dijo Alexander.

"¿Dieciséis?" preguntó Nakama sorprendido. "Más joven que todos nosotros…"

"El Príncipe prácticamente participó en una guerra, la cual fue conocida como la 'Guerra de las Sombras'. A su paso estuvieron numerosos desafíos, diferentes dificultades y temibles oponentes. El Príncipe logró superar todo lo que el Imperio enemigo le lanzó, y terminó finalmente con el corrupto reinado enemigo. Fue así, que una vez terminada su cruzada, y al haber devuelto la paz al continente, su existencia fue conocida y marcada en la historia…como el 'Rey Héroe'."

"Qué Príncipe tan honorable." dijo Meridia.

"Digno de haberse convertido en Rey." dijo Deirius.

"Incluso como una historia…ese Príncipe ha sido un ejemplo a seguir para mí desde hace mucho tiempo. Es una de las razones por la que actúo de la manera que ustedes conocen." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Reifon.

"…No es solamente por sus acciones heroicas. ¿Cierto?" preguntó Bridia, que no había hablado desde la tarde. Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

"El Rey Héroe fue conocido por muchas cosas: Su fuerza, su valentía, su convicción y voluntad, pero lo que él apreciaba más que cualquier otra cosa…era a sus camaradas. Sus Aliados. Sus compañeros…sus amigos."

Celestia, Luna y Meridia en ese momento entendieron parcialmente la explicación.

"Fue él mismo quien dijo que solo, no era más que un ser con un poder limitado, pero que gracias a sus amigos y aliados…el obtenía una fuerza inigualable y más fuerte que cualquier arma. El Rey Héroe forjo lazos y amistades con muchos durante su viaje. Trataba con respeto a todos, era sabio, tranquilo y justo. Esto no impedía que también tuviera un coraje y una fuerza interna tan fuerte como el acero. Se ganó los corazones de muchos con su amabilidad: Amigos cercanos, aliados de otros territorios, viajeros e incluso algunos de sus enemigos. El Rey Héroe escuchó y comprendió a todos y cada uno de ellos."

Alexander volvió a mirar parcialmente a todos, con una sonrisa sincera.

"Ahora…no soy un Príncipe, ni tampoco un héroe…pero ya no puedo decir que soy un simple humano."

Alexander se levantó, y sacó a Fortia de su funda. Sostuvo su arma con su mano izquierda, y estiró un poco su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que Libra aparecía encima de esta.

"He visto lo que ustedes han visto. He luchado contra los mismos enemigos de ustedes. He interactuado con esta tierra en la que ustedes viven…" Alexander adoptó una expresión seria.

"Nunca ha sido mi intención imitar al Rey Héroe, pero nunca he negado que sus enseñanzas son algo que he seguido desde siempre."

"Muchos en sus primeros días encuentran un ejemplo a seguir. A lo largo de la vida de cualquiera, eso es un hecho." dijo Celestia.

"Todos creen en algo, y lo defienden con toda su fuerza." dijo Luna.

"Es por eso…que en esta tierra llamada Equestria, llena de ponis, pegasos, unicornios y muchas razas que he visto y que me faltan por conocer…puedo asegurar una cosa: Estando solo, podré llegar hasta cierto punto. En cambio, estando juntos…podemos lograr muchas cosas. Superar obstáculos, salir de dificultades, hacer grandes cambios…y mucho más. Es por eso que me preocupo por cada uno de ustedes. El Rey Héroe sufría incluso si solo uno de sus hombres salía herido. Es como un deseo infantil, pero yo también siento lo mismo. Cuando ustedes luchan, siempre me preocupo de que puedan herirse. Siempre trato de pensar en un resultado positivo, y gracias a Dios que ha sido así. Ustedes son realmente increíbles, y se me olvida el recordárselos de vez en cuando. Tanto Shade como yo tenemos amigos que nos esperan para volver a casa una vez que todo esto termine…pero juro por mi vida, que daré hasta mi último aliento para asegurarme de que cada uno de ustedes vuelva conmigo hasta Canterlot, porque voy a exigir la mayor fiesta que Equestria haya tenido, una vez que derrotemos a Holocaust y terminemos con este periodo de incertidumbre y miedo."

Todos comenzaron a sonreírle a su Líder. Algunos incluso rieron ligeramente, incluyendo a Shade y a Meridia.

"Yo, Alexander Woodgate, seguiré dando lo mejor de mí para que podamos cambiar las armas por herramientas, los llantos a risas, y las sombras por la luz. Estoy feliz y orgulloso de ser el compañero y amigo de todos, y cuento con ustedes. Siempre lo haré."

Meridia abrazó a su Amo desde atrás. Miembros más nuevos como Reifon, Yagnar y Crazy Jump se sorprendieron con esto. Los demás ya estaban acostumbrados.

"No me cansaré de repetirlo: Eres demasiado bueno para estar aquí."

"Tal vez, pero recuerda que hay una razón para estar aquí." dijo Alexander.

Sus amigos y camaradas estaban por hablar y decir algo, pero Alexander extendió su mano derecha para detenerlos. Libra quedó flotando en el aire.

"No es necesario chicos. Sé lo que van a decir, y no dudo en que podré confiar en ustedes siempre. El que tiene que hablar de momento, soy yo." dijo Alexander. "La última vez que hicimos esto, éramos solo nueve. Ahora somos veintidós. Muchos de ustedes necesitan saber unas cositas sobre mí, así como a mí me gustaría saber más de ustedes." El humano volvió a sonreír con mucha confianza.

"Y creo que este es el momento perfecto."

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=MRIv2HKwBiA (The Rebel Army - Final Fantasy II (PSX) Music Extended)

Era una nueva mañana, y la Alianza Multiespecie ya estaba avanzando a un paso moderado. A diferencia del día de ayer, todos estaban de muy buen ánimo. Las penas fueron reemplazadas por lazos de confianza y alegría, y hablaron MUCHO durante esa noche. Alexander se dedicó a explicar nuevamente sus orígenes. Algunos ya lo sabían, pero era necesario que los demás fueran informados de esto para comprender mejor la situación del humano.

(Hiciste bien en tener esa charla con tus amigos y compañeros-kupo) le dijo Mogu de manera interna a Alexander. (Me alegro de que te hayas podido levantar tras ese percance de ayer-kupo)

"(Ahora que lo pienso…realmente me saqué un peso de encima hablando con ellos.)" dijo Alexander en su mente. "(Realmente estaba decaído por lo ocurrido. Esto es real. Se perdieron vidas en lo que sea que haya ocurrido en ese lugar, y me siento responsable…pero lo mejor que puedo hacer para remediarlo, es dando lo mejor de mí. Yo, y todos los demás.)"

"(¡Así se habla!)" dijo Dory de manera interna. "(¡Saldremos victoriosos y volveremos con Fluttershy y los demás!)"

"(La extrañas tanto como yo Dory)"

"(Así es…realmente la extraño. Sé que tú la extrañas mucho más que yo, pero me gustaría poder verla a ella y a los demás otra vez.)"

"(Todos los días pienso en ella. Ya falta poco Dory…falta poco para volver con ella.)"

Mientras Las Princesas y Alexander lideraban el camino, todos los demás iban atrás de ellos. Reifon, Yagnar y Crazy Jump fueron los que quedaron más impactados con los orígenes de Alexander.

"Así que esa era la razón de ser de una especie tan única…" dijo Reifon pensativo.

"No solamente proviene del futuro, sino que también proviene de un mundo distinto…" dijo Yagnar, como si lo estuviera analizando. "Debo admitir que me pilló completamente desprevenido."

"Él a menudo nos sorprende." dijo Bridia, acercándose a los dos miembros de la ALianza. "Acostúmbrense, porque no será la última vez que lo haga." al decir esto, ella comenzó a reír ligeramente y a adelantarse un poco más.

Crazy Jump estaba dentro del Convoy que llevaba Bantos, pero la verdad es que él no estaba durmiendo en esos momentos, sino que estaba pensativo, aunque en una posición cómoda.

"Entonces…Alexander también tiene sus problemas. Creo que todos aquí tienen su tanda de experiencias y asuntos personales." se decía a sí mismo el mono, aunque en voz baja.

"… _¿Crees que sea una coincidencia que tú también los tengas?"_

"(…No. Yo creo…que realmente estamos dando más que solo un paso adelante aquí, Tecno.)" dijo Crazy Jump internamente.

" _Será mejor que descanses…en cualquier momento pueden necesitar tu ayuda. Recuérdalo."_

"(No tienes por qué decirlo. Eso ya lo sé.)" dijo internamente Crazy Jump para luego acomodarse y descansar.

Afuera del Convoy, Bantos caminaba junto a la gigante Wonder Shine. El ausequino pudo notar de inmediato lo pensativa que estaba ella.

"Realmente fue sorprendente para ti. No te culpo." dijo Bantos, llamando la atención de su gran compañera. "También fue sorprendente cuando lo supe por primera vez. ¡Jajaja!"

" **Wonder Shine…no pensó que sería tan complejo. Entiendo que todos ustedes son de diferentes partes de Equestria y de otros lugares, pero no solo venir del futuro…sino que venir de otro lugar totalmente diferente al nuestro…Wonder Shine notaba algo diferente en Alexander, pero va más allá de lo que se imaginaban todos."**

"Ya todos somos una combinación bastante singular." dijo el ausequino. "A estas alturas ya no me preocupa. ¡Jajajaja!"

Wonder Shine miró a Bantos con una sonrisa de cariño, que pilló al poni desprevenido.

" **Wonder Shine agradece que durante este tiempo hayas estado con ella. Ha hecho este viaje más placentero."**

"No hay de qué. Fuerte y poderosa Wonders." dijo Bantos haciéndole un guiño a la gigante, logrando que ella se sorprendiera un poco, para luego volver a sonreír, y esta vez…con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

De uno de los lados, Iris Pride y Duran estaban caminando juntos. Duran soltó un suspiro, llamando la atención de su compañera.

"Desde que escuché la oferta de Alexander, sabía que este viaje sería extraño y único…pero hasta el día de hoy sigo encontrando sorpresas en este grupo." dijo el grifo.

"Cometí el mismo error la primera vez que lo conocí." dijo la Capitana de las Lanzas del Cielo. "Desde que lo vi aquél día cerca de nuestra fortaleza, él y todo el grupo de la Alianza me han hecho ver lo testaruda que era, y pude cambiar positivamente con su compañía. Está de más decir que todos y cada uno de ellos demostraron porqué se estaban haciendo tan conocidos en las distintas zonas de Equestria."

"También estamos representando a nuestros superiores y a nuestras organizaciones." dijo Duran. "Es la primera vez que miembros de las Lanzas del Cielo y de Acero Carmesí trabajan juntos."

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esto lleve a una buena relación y unión entre ambos." dijo Iris Pride.

"Eso depende de nosotros." dijo Duran. En todo este momento, Duran se mantuvo con una expresión neutral. Iris tenía una leve sonrisa, aunque ya sabía que en el fondo Duran también tenía simpatía por la situación.

"Hey…" dijo el grifo, llamando nuevamente la atención de la pegaso. "Ya que estamos con eso de la relación y unión…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Iris Pride.

"Cuando todo esté más tranquilo, me gustaría que tuviéramos un pequeño duelo. Solo por curiosidad y entrenamiento."

"Claro. Por mí no hay problema."

"Así que…quiero que…que…" Duran cambió su expresión a una incómoda, teniendo algo de dificultad para hablar. Iris Pride miró con algo de confusión a su compañero.

"…Que no mueras." dijo finalmente el grifo, con los ojos cerrados. "Esa es mi petición."

La pegaso quedó realmente sorprendida con esto. Pasaron unos segundos, y…

"Tú tampoco."

Duran abrió los ojos, levemente sorprendido, y miró a su compañera, que tenía una sonrisa más cariñosa.

"Tú no tienes miedo de volar hasta el enemigo…así que yo también te pido que…no mueras haciendo algo estúpido. ¿Me oyes?"

Duran desvió la mirada.

"Trataré de…moderar mis acciones, si te hace sentir mejor."

"Definitivamente lo hará. Muchas gracias."

"…No hay de qué."

Ambos siguieron caminando, y ahora ambos tenían una leve sonrisa en sus caras.

"(…Rayos. Antes era fácil hablar directamente con ella. ¿Por qué ahora me es más difícil hacerlo?)" pensó el grifo en su mente.

En otra parte del grupo estaban Nakama, Grevy, Golden Lilat y Swift Strike.

"Ya veo…" dijo Grevy. "Sir Alexander proviene de otro mundo, donde él valora la unión entre todos."

"Es curioso como la vida me está dando tales experiencias…" dijo Nakama. "En mis primeros días, aprendiendo la lengua de Equestria…nunca pensé que en el futuro estaría aquí, con todos ustedes."

"Nosotras tampoco." dijo Golden Lilat. "Pero todos estamos aquí, y todos conocimos de una u otra forma a Alexander."

"Yo no creo en las coincidencias…" dijo Swift Strike. "Alexander dijo que vino para ayudar a esta época. Estaba claro que tarde o temprano lo conoceríamos. Era solo cuestión de tiempo."

"Tal vez… ¿Mmm?"

Nakama interrumpió su propia frase, ya que algo le llamó la atención. Al mismo tiempo, Alexander y las Princesas detuvieron el paso, y por ende todos lo hicieron.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Celestia. "¿Sucede algo?"

Alexander estaba mirando al frente, pero algo estaba molestándolo. Extendió su brazo izquierdo por un momento, y abrió la palma de su mano. Por unos segundos, se mantuvo así.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, logró sentir lo que quería.

El humano se dio vuelta para ver a las Princesas.

"Recuérdenme algo Princesas." dijo Alexander. "Absolutamente todos los pegasos cesaron sus funciones del clima. ¿Verdad?"

"Así es. El clima no ha sido alterado desde el comienzo del incidente con el brujo Holocaust." dijo Celestia.

"Si bien nada ha ocurrido con el clima, no es algo que queremos mantener por mucho tiempo." dijo Luna. "Alterar el clima de esta forma no es lo ideal, pero no tenemos otra opción, considerando la situación de Equestria."

Alexander volvió a mirar al frente, con una expresión neutral.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué mientras avanzamos…más frío hace?"

La pregunta llamó la atención de las Princesas, y se acercaron hasta Alexander. Warm Shade y Meridia hicieron lo mismo.

"Ahora que lo dices…" dijo el changeling.

"Puedo sentir que el aire está más frio, si…" dijo Meridia.

"Me pregunto…si los ponis de este extremo de Equestria fueron informados de la noticia." dijo Celestia.

"¿Crees que tal vez siguen con sus actividades hermana?" preguntó Luna.

"No puedo negar que es una posibilidad." dijo la Princesa del día. "Tal vez cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino encontremos alguna respuesta."

Nakama pasó al lado de Alexander, pasándolo a él y a las Princesas. Esto claramente les llamó la atención.

"¿Nakama?" preguntó Alexander.

El unicornio quedó un poco más adelante que todos. El humano pudo ver que Nakama observaba unas flores que había en el suelo. Tenían una forma particular, y sus colores variaban un poco, siendo algunas blancas, otras amarillas, otras rojas y algunas eran blancas con un 'circulo' amarillo en el centro.

" _Kiku_..." dijo el unicornio del este.

"¿La…flor?" preguntó Alexander, acercándose hasta Nakama.

"Así es…crisantemo." dijo Nakama. "Estas flores son muy comunes y características de mi tierra natal. En todo el tiempo que llevo en Equestria, nunca las había visto."

"Y sin embargo están aquí." dijo Alexander. "¿Pasaste por esta zona en el pasado Nakama?"

"Debo admitir, que esta zona está más allá de lo que yo había explorado antes. Me ganaba la vida como guardia, vigilante y cuidador, dependiendo de la tarea. Nunca me vi en la necesidad de venir hasta aquí."

"…Será mejor continuar." dijo Alexander, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la brújula, notando que la flecha se hizo más grande. "Nos estamos acercando."

La Alianza retomó su camino, y siguieron caminando.

BGM -OFF-

Tras caminar una media hora, la Alianza, y sobre todo Nakama y Alexander pudieron notar unas cuantas cosas. Cosas que estaban comenzando a ser importantes.

El aire se estaba sintiendo cada vez más frío. Alexander fue comprobando cada cierto tiempo el aire, y efectivamente disminuía gradualmente la temperatura.

Pudieron ver más crisantemos en la caminata. Haciéndose cada vez más notorio, ya que poco a poco se comenzaban a ver en distintos lugares. Nakama incluso logró reconocer un árbol que llamó " _Sugi_." en varias partes alrededor de los lugares en donde pasaban.

Siguieron caminando, y poco a poco, tanto ese árbol como las flores de antes comenzaron a dominar el área. No solo eso, también se comenzaron a ver brotes de bambú entre los árboles, e incluso pudieron ver unos cuantos árboles de flores de cerezo, que en el mundo del humano son también conocidos como 'Sakura'. Fue tanto el cambio, que Alexander se detuvo solo para contemplar el lugar.

Sin embargo, él no era el único sorprendido. Nakama estaba en las mismas condiciones. En segundos, los demás miembros de la Alianza, y sobre todo las Princesas, comenzaron a admirar la particular vista que tenían. Aún había árboles y arbustos corrientes y típicos de Equestria, pero predominaba una ambientación diferente, y muy conocida para el mirmidón. Para Alexander, fue como ver una mezcla nunca antes vista, aunque el hecho de que no haya visto personalmente el territorio japonés antes fue un factor a considerar.

"¿Qué…está pasando?" preguntó finalmente Nakama. "Esto no puede ser Equestria. Esto no debería estar en Equestria."

"Esto es…un tanto diferente." dijo Celestia con curiosidad. "Y hermoso."

"Debo admitirlo. Es como ver una parte nuestra tierra que no habíamos descubierto antes." dijo Luna.

"¿Tienes esta vista en tu tierra natal Nakama?" dijo Alexander. "Me da algo de envidia."

"Pero sigo sin entender cómo llegó todo esto aquí." dijo el unicornio. "¿Cómo?"

"Si me preguntas a mí, pues yo te diría que alguien debió haber plantado semillas de estas flores y árboles, y con el tiempo crecieron a lo que vez ahora."

La respuesta de Alexander sorprendió a Nakama, pero luego él, y los demás encontraron lógica la explicación. El unicornio volvió a sorprenderse, cuando Alexander dijo algo que llamaría totalmente su atención.

"Eso quiere decir…" dijo Alexander mirando a Nakama. "Que no eres el único en Equestria que proviene del este…de Neighpon."

" _Sempai…"_ dijo Nakama, girando lentamente su cabeza hasta ver a Alexander. "¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi tierra natal?" La atención volvió a enfocarse en el humano.

"En el futuro tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la Princesa y a la Gobernante de Neighpon, ya que estaban en una visita oficial en el castillo de Canterlot." respondió Alexander.

"… ¿Qué clase de cargo tienes en el futuro Alexander? Ciertamente no eres un simple habitante de esa 'Ponyville' de la cuál tú y Shade provienen." dijo Deirius.

"Ninguno importante en realidad." respondió el humano. "Una de las tantas instrucciones de mi carta del futuro decía, aunque no de manera directa, que ellos vendrían."

"Tuviste todo calculado." dijo el ciervo con una ligera sonrisa. "O realmente tenías la certeza de que tu yo del pasado reaccionaría así."

"Si quieres que sea específico en el tema…no era difícil, considerando que mi versión del futuro ya vivió eso, entonces ya sabría los contenidos de la carta, y solamente tendría que escribir lo mismo que vio." dijo Alexander.

"…Creo que me confundí con eso último." dijo Warm Shade. Los demás tenían pensamientos similares.

"El viaje en el tiempo suena…complicado." dijo Meridia con una expresión pensativa.

"Todo lo que involucra viaje en el tiempo es complicado." dijo Alexander. "Aunque no pensé que lo comprobaría personalmente…"

" **Alexander. Princesas."**

La voz de Wonder Shine llamó la atención del humano, las Princesas y todos los demás en el acto.

" **Wonder Shine puede ver algo más adelante."**

"Qué es lo que puedes ver Wonder Shine?" preguntó Celestia.

" **Wonder Shine no puede describirlo perfectamente…pero…"** la gigante comenzó a cerrar un poco sus ojos, concentrándose en lo que veía. **"Parece como si fuera una villa o algún asentamiento. Parece tener un muro de madera como protección alrededor."**

"¿Una aldea?" preguntó Luna.

"Es posible." dijo Celestia. "Creo que es momento de ampliar nuestro conocimiento de esta zona, Luna."

" _Alto."_

Una voz desconocida llamó la atención de todos. Alexander fue el primero en observar a su alrededor, sin embargo no pudo ver nada. Le llamó la atención que la voz se escuchó con un leve eco.

" _Por favor, quédense en su lugar."_

Otra voz fue la que habló esta vez. Esto bastó para que muchos en la Alianza se pusieran en guardia, sin embargo, Alexander seguía tranquilo. Nakama y las Princesas también.

"Chicos. Cálmense, pero estén atentos a cualquier cosa." dijo Alexander.

"Podría ser una trampa Alexander." dijo Bridia. "Recuerda que no soy la única con mis capacidades."

"Si fuera una trampa enemiga, ya nos abrían atacado sin previo aviso." dijo Alexander. "Además…no veo ningún aura alrededor."

"(Yo tampoco.)" dijo Dory de manera audible para todos. "(No puedo percibir nada en las cercanías.)

"Eso quiere decir que técnicamente no hay nadie en las cercanías." dijo Alexander. "¿Tal vez nos están hablando a distancia de alguna forma?"

" _El individuo de dos patas es sabio, pues está en lo correcto."_ dijo la voz que había hablado primero.

" _Escuchen nuestras palabras."_ dijo la segunda voz. Alexander casi pasa por alto que la primera voz fue masculina y la segunda femenina.

Al instante, dos esferas de diferente color y tamaño mediano aparecieron flotando al frente de Alexander y las Princesas. Una era de color rojo y la otra de color azul. A los ojos del humano, parecía ser magia, por la ligera transparencia y porque parecía alguna especie de 'energía'.

En segundos, las esferas comenzaron a cambiar su forma, hasta que pasaron a ser algo totalmente diferente. Todos en la alianza quedaron algo boquiabiertos. Nakama fue el más sorprendido.

La esfera azul pasó a ser un perro, y la esfera roja pasó a ser un zorro. Lo más parecido eran sus formas, ya que estos seguían siendo ligeramente transparentes, y todo su cuerpo seguía siendo de sus colores respectivos.

BGM: watch?v=gbzObHP8Ra4 (Cursed Shinshuu Plains - Ōkami Music Extended)

" _¿¡Shikigami!?"_ dijo Nakama con su acento neighponés. Alexander seguía mirando a los 'animales' con curiosidad.

"¿Shiki…gami?" preguntó Luna.

"¿Existen los espíritus familiares en Equestria?" preguntó Alexander mirando a sus camaradas. Esto llamó la atención de las Princesas. "Seres invocados por su 'amo' para que cumpla órdenes y tareas específicas."

Celestia asintió con la cabeza.

"Si. Existen…pero muy pocos magos han logrado un hechizo de alto nivel como ese y mantenerlo estable. Starswirl es uno de los pocos que he conocido que lo han logrado."

"Bueno…los Shikigami, por lo que tengo entendido, son la versión ja…neighponesa de los espíritus familiares." dijo Alexander, corrigiéndose de inmediato. "Por lo que ya podemos asegurar que por lo menos dos seres están controlando estos espíritus desde un lugar seguro."

" _Es sorprendente que sepas eso."_ dijo el perro, aunque no movió su boca. Su forma de hablar era parecida a la que tenía Dory.

"Es verdad _sempai._ " dijo Nakama. "Nadie en Equestria tiene este conocimiento."

"Bueno…" dijo Alexander, enfocándose en los Shikigami. "También puedo ver que tomaron la forma de un akita y un kitsune."

" _!"_

Ambos animales levantaron un poco sus cabezas y cuellos. Eso los pilló desprevenidos.

"¿Akita?" preguntó Meridia.

"¿Kitsune?" preguntó Bridia.

"El akita…es una raza de perro originaria de mi tierra natal." dijo Nakama, que también volvió a sorprenderse con lo que Alexander dijo. "Al parecer en Equestria aún no hay perros, pero son un tanto comunes en Neighpon."

"Y kitsune significa zorro en…neighponés." dijo Alexander. "Aunque dependiendo del contexto, puede tener más significados, después de todo veo que tiene tres colas."

" _Impresionante…tal parece que tienes un conocimiento considerable de nuestra cultura."_ dijo la kitsune.

" _Sempai…_ ¿Cómo…?" preguntó Nakama, ya boquiabierto.

"No exageren. Comparado conmigo, él es originario de Neighpon." dijo Alexander mirando a Nakama. "Él sabe mucho, muchísimo más de esto que yo. Solo conozco una pequeña parte de su cultura…gracias a un buen amigo."

Alexander no pudo evitar el recordar a Gion.

"(Espero que esté bien. No puedo dejar de pensar en las cosas que habrá hecho cuando notó mi desaparición…)"

"(No creo estar en posición de hablar de él…pero quiero pensar que podrá superar la situación.)" dijo Dory mentalmente y solo para Alexander, con un tono suave y tranquilizador.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander, enfocándose en los animales. "Algo nos tenían que decir. Pues escuchamos ahora."

" _Les pedimos saber cuáles son sus intenciones en esta zona."_ dijo el akita.

" _Si sus intenciones no son buenas…será mejor que se vayan, o nos veremos forzados a detenerlos."_ dijo la kitsune.

Alexander miró a las Princesas, para luego volver a sonreír, e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, para indicarles que se acercaran.

Celestia y Luna avanzaron un poco. Alexander estaba volviendo con sus compañeros, pero Meridia se le interpuso.

"¿Mery?"

"No. Tú también debes estar ahí, y presentarnos. Recuerda que eres nuestro Líder." dijo su sierva con tranquilidad. Las expresiones de los demás indicaban que estaban de acuerdo.

"Oh…bueno, está bien." dijo Alexander, un tanto confundido y sorprendido, mientras se devolvía.

"Yo soy la Princesa Celestia." dijo la Princesa del día. "Co-Gobernante de Equestria."

"Y yo soy la Princesa Luna." dijo la Princesa de la noche. "Co-Gobernante de Equestria."

Alexander avanzó, poniéndose al lado de Luna.

"Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Soy el líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, y todos nosotros acompañamos a las Princesas ya que estamos en una misión importante."

Los shikigami se miraron por unos momentos, para luego volver a enfocar su atención en los tres individuos que se presentaron.

" _Equestria… ¿Entonces ustedes son las Gobernantes de esta tierra?"_ dijo el akita. _"Entonces nos gustaría que lo demostraran."_

" _Lamentamos decir que nuestro conocimiento de este lugar es limitado."_ dijo la kitsune. _"Si realmente son las Gobernantes de esta tierra, entonces les pedimos que escuchen nuestra petición."_

"¿Cuál es su petición?" preguntó Luna.

"Con gusto les demostraremos nuestra identidad." dijo Celestia.

" _Esta zona ha sido víctima de ataques continuos por parte de un conocido enemigo de nuestra Ama."_ dijo el akita.

"(… ¿Ama? ¿Los dos fueron invocados por un solo ser?)" pensó Alexander, anotando en su mente ese detalle.

" _Muchos de los ponis que viven por aquí se han refugiado con nosotros…sin embargo no todos logran llegar hasta nosotros."_ dijo la kitsune, teniendo un tono neutral con lo último que dijo.

" _Estos ponis viven en sus Tierras. Como Gobernantes, es su deber el proteger a su nación."_

"Y eso es lo que hemos hecho en todo este tiempo." dijo Luna.

"No es necesario que continúen." dijo Celestia con decisión. "La respuesta es obvia. Ayudaremos de inmediato."

"Después de todo, esa es en parte nuestra misión." dijo Deirius acercándose al grupo. "Ayudar a Equestria en lo que sea posible y necesario."

Los espíritus asintieron con la cabeza y se acercaron un poco más al grupo.

" _Nos alegra escuchar eso. Agradecemos su cooperación."_ dijo el akita.

" _Nos ocuparemos de los detalles para su llegada."_ dijo la kitsune. Ambos espíritus dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a 'caminar', aunque estaban flotando. _"Sígannos por favor."_

La Alianza hizo caso, y comenzó a seguir a los animales.

"Un segundo." dijo Alexander mientras caminaban. "Si son de Neighpon… ¿Cómo es que están hablando en el idioma de Equestria?"

" _Nuestra Ama ha aprendido su idioma durante su estadía."_ dijo el akita.

" _Ella nos ha proporcionado el conocimiento de su idioma."_ dijo la kitsune.

"Eso es una duda menos…" dijo Alexander pensativo.

"El lugar que vimos más adelante… ¿Es allí donde nos dirigimos?" preguntó Celestia.

" _Así es."_ dijo el akita. _"Podemos notar que tanto ustedes como nosotros tenemos dudas. Esperamos que cuando hablen con nuestra Ama, dichas dudas se disipen."_

Mientras más se acercaban, Alexander y los demás notaron que ya había movimiento en la entrada del lugar. Posiblemente porque Wonder Shine ya podía verse claramente desde esa distancia. También pudieron ver lo que parecía un muro mágico de color celeste cerca de la entrada, y lentamente se iba deshaciendo. Al parecer sabiendo que ellos irían hasta allá. También las paredes de madera tenían adelante bambúes en el suelo, cortados de manera diagonal, de modo que tenían la parte superior de una forma puntiaguda.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada, pudieron ver a varios guardias, y lograron identificar que tenían espadas, arcos y lanzas. La mayoría era unicornios, y también estaban los que seguramente formaban la barrera mágica.

Lo que también pudieron notar todos, es que tanto las armas como la armadura y vestimenta de los guardias era indudablemente diferente a las que conocen.

Los arqueros tenían una especie de sombrero de paja y un traje que cubría mucha parte de su cuerpo, teniendo una especie de 'hombrera' que protegía parte de su pecho y sus patas. Los arcos eran más largos de lo normal. Los que tenían espadas tenían una posición neutral, como si estuvieran preparados para atacar en caso de que algo salga mal, teniendo una armadura con estilo similar a la de los arqueros. Las lanzas tenían un filo diferente, y parecía como si tuvieran la forma de una espada en la parte metálica. Otros unicornios tenían una vestimenta de trajes largos y que no ofrecían mucha protección. Alexander pensó que deben ser los encargados de la barrera.

"Sus armas son…algo diferentes." comentó Duran.

"Es cierto. Pueden verse diferencias con solo verlas." dijo Iris Pride.

"¿Serán armas únicas?" se preguntó Reifon.

"Por lo que veo ninguno tiene hachas." dijo Yagnar.

"(Se ven diferentes a todos los demás, Warmy)" dijo Nich mentalmente, mientras estaba en el lomo de Warm Shade.

"(Completamente de acuerdo. Son de diferentes tierras, así que era de esperarse.)" dijo mentalmente el changeling.

Alexander soltó un silbido de admiración.

"Haber si lo recuerdo…" dijo el humano. "Gion me dijo que esos eran…"

"Yumi…" dijo mirando los arcos. "Katana…aunque esa era fácil." dijo mirando las espadas. "Y esas que parecen lanzas son…"

"Naginata." dijo Nakama. "Así es. Son armas propias de nuestra nación, y un tanto diferentes a las que tienen ustedes aquí en Equestria."

Los demás miembros de la Alianza seguían mirando con curiosidad a los guardias, pero ellos estaban en guardia principalmente por Wonder Shine. Su tamaño parecía provocarles inseguridad y temor. También notaron lo particular del grupo de la Alianza, por lo que no pudieron mantener la calma.

" _Por favor disculpen la posible hostilidad que muestran los guardias. Hemos sido muy cuidadosos con la seguridad."_ dijo el akita.

"Yo haría lo mismo, no se preocupen." dijo Celestia.

El grupo siguió avanzando. Cuando pasaron al interior, todos comenzaron a ver a su alrededor. Era una vista muy particular, como la que tuvieron anteriormente. Había varias casas que eran del estilo de Equestria, pero también se podían ver construcciones improvisadas que parecían ser diferentes, y en las que se veían varios guardias como los de la entrada. Claramente estos notaron a la Alianza, y se pusieron alerta. Unos solo observaban. Otros tenían expresiones no muy amigables, mientras que otros tenían expresiones de total sorpresa.

También había plantaciones de un tamaño no tan grande que se veían con claridad. Alexander pensó que debían ser vegetales.

BGM -OFF-

"Un segundo…"

Nakama notó que las construcciones tenían una bandera, y Alexander también lo notó, ya que tenían un fondo naranjo un tanto oscuro, y en el centro tenían una figura que parecía ser una flor vista desde arriba de color amarillo y con muchos pétalos.

"Esa bandera…no me digan que…"

Fue en ese momento que Nakama recordó donde había visto antes esa bandera…y lo que significaba.

" _¡Baransu no Sentai!"_

Alexander y los demás miraron a Nakama confundidos.

"Ok. No sé qué significa eso." dijo el humano.

"Escuadrón del Equilibrio…" dijo Nakama. "Son…una selección de guardias de la fuerza militar, que reciben órdenes directas de…la nobleza."

"…" Alexander por un momento no lo entendió, pero luego unió los cabos sueltos y entendió lo que su amigo quiso decir.

"Oh...OH." dijo el humano. "Pero entonces…"

"No creo que todo el escuadrón haya venido. Tienen que ser solo unos cuantos miembros. Aun así…no creo que-"

" _¡Sempai!"_

Una voz llamó la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Nakama.

" _¡Sempai!"_

" _¡De verdad está aquí!"_

" _¡No puede ser!"_

" _¡Sempai está aquí!"_

Varios gritos se escucharon a una distancia algo corta. Luego, Alexander y todos los demás pudieron ver que un grupo de cinco guardias venía rápidamente hasta ellos. A diferencia de los otros, estos tenían la mayoría de su traje con colores rojo y algunas terminaciones en naranjo.

" **Wonder Shine se sentará para no alterar tanto a los demás."** dijo Wonder Shine, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y bajaba su altura ligeramente, provocando aun así un poco de ruido.

El grupo de ponis llegó, y todos se acercaron hasta Nakama.

" _¡No puedo creer que esté aquí Sempai!"_ dijo uno de los guardias que tenía la crin rojiza.

Nakama estuvo un segundo sin responder, pero al ver cierto detalle del poni, reaccionó.

"… ¿Enshoku? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó Nakama, para luego comprobar que era él. "¡Mírate! Veo que sigues en el Escuadrón del Equilibrio."

" _Así es."_ dijo Enshoku. _"Decidieron que yo tomaría el puesto de capitán…cuando lo destituyeron aquél día. Desde entonces me he esforzado para mantener nuestra imagen y calidad para servir a nuestros honorables nobles."_

"Así puedo verlo." dijo Nakama con una sonrisa. "Basta con verlos a todos para decir que han hecho un excelente trabajo."

" _¡Arigatou gozaimasu!"_ dijeron Enshoku y los demás guardias con mucha confianza.

"Veo que Nakama tiene su fama en su nación de origen." dijo Luna, sonriendo ante la situación.

"Tienes muchas sorpresas, Nakama." dijo Celestia, con una expresión similar.

"¿Capitán de un importante grupo de guardias de Neighpon? Eso explicaría tus habilidades Nakama…aunque tenías bien guardado ese dato." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

"De verdad no era mi intención el esconder esto de usted y los demás, _Sempai."_ dijo Nakama. Esto de inmediato llamó la atención de sus colegas. "Solo pensé…que no era algo importante que tuvieran que saber."

"No te preocupes Nakama. Esto solo demuestra lo reconocida que eran tus habilidades en el pasado." dijo Celestia.

Los miembros del Escuadrón miraron por un momento a Alexander.

" _¿El sempai…de sempai?"_ preguntó Enshoku.

"Así es." dijo Nakama. " _Arekusanda-Sempai_ es un humano. Una raza jamás vista en esta época. Él salvó mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba, y su estilo de combate me cautivó. Desde entonces he aprendido de sus movimientos y su forma de combatir, y ha sido un honor hasta ahora."

"Nakama, estás exagerando." dijo Alexander algo nervioso. "No tengo algún estilo de lucha especial. Solo…hago lo que pienso que es correcto. Lo que me ordenan mis emociones y mi razonamiento. Solo eso. El que puede adaptar mi forma de luchar eres tú, y eso es algo fascinante."

"Humilde como siempre, _sempai._ " dijo Nakama. Luego miró a su compañero del Escuadrón. "Enshoku. ¿Solo vinieron ustedes cinco?"

" _Así es."_ dijo su compañero. _"Los demás están cumpliendo sus funciones en Neighpon. Nosotros venimos por orden directa de…bueno…"_

" _De nuestra Ama."_

El espíritu del akita llamó la atención de todos. Alexander había olvidado que estaban siguiéndolo a él y a la kitsune. Ambos estaban esperando pacientemente para continuar.

" _Es bueno que hayan venido. Acompáñennos también."_ dijo la kitsune mirando a los guardias.

" _Como gusten."_ dijo Enshoku. De inmediato, él y los otros cuatro miembros del escuadrón se pusieron alrededor la Alianza.

"Se ven…muy confiados." dijo Alexander. "Demasiado diría yo." con esto llamó la atención de Enshoku y los demás. "Esto es prácticamente un choque de culturas, y a eso sumado que somos de especies distintas…esperaba por lo menos algo de sorpresa."

" _Cualquiera que tenga la confianza de sempai tendrá la nuestra."_ dijo Enshoku con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a Nakama. _"Aunque debo admitirlo sempai. Su grupo actual es…único."_

"Heh…créeme, es una larga historia." dijo Nakama.

"¿Y cómo es que ellos también pueden hablar nuestro idioma?" preguntó el humano.

" _Gracias a un hechizo que nuestra Ama preparó para ellos y para todos los demás."_ dijo el akita. _"Así somos capaces de entenderlos tanto a ustedes como a los refugiados."_

Alexander dio un silbido de admiración.

"Realmente están bien preparados para esto."

" _Por favor…"_ dijo la kitsune, mientras ella y el akita volvían a avanzar. De inmediato la Alianza Multiespecie y los miembros del Escuadrón del Equilibrio comenzaron a seguir a los espíritus.

Mientras avanzaban, Alexander notó que se estaban dirigiendo a un gran jardín. Era tan grande que hasta Wonder Shine podría caminar relativamente sin problemas. Había varios círculos formados por piedras que tenían algo de agua en su interior. Servía mucho para agregar a la decoración del lugar que estaba con Flores y Arbustos de varios colores y radiantes, predominando lo verdoso. Un edificio se veía a la distancia, con un tamaño moderado y con muchos arbustos a su alrededor.

"Basándome en lo que dijo Nakama, ustedes son un grupo especial que sirve a la nobleza." dijo Alexander.

" _Así es."_ dijo Enshoku. _"Que no te engañe mi forma de ser. Todos estamos bien entrenados y seguimos entrenando para empeñar a la perfección nuestro rol."_

"Vendrían a ser como nuestros campeones de Canterlot." dijo Luna con interés. "Es fascinante."

"Puedo ver que hablan con verdad y confianza." dijo Celestia al ver a Enshoku y a los demás. Enshoku y uno de sus compañeros tenían katanas. Otros dos tenían naginatas, y una yegua tenía un yumi.

Siguieron caminando por un momento, al mismo tiempo que todos admiraban el lugar. Alexander estaba fascinado. No hacía falta decir que Dory estaba en las mismas condiciones.

"(Nunca viajé a Japón…pero ver esto es muy parecido. Incluso si estamos en otro mundo.)" pensó Alexander.

"(Cuantos colores… ¡Cuantos aromas y formas!)" dijo Dory internamente y con alegría.

"(Tal vez cuando las cosas estén tranquilas tendremos un tiempito para admirar y descansar.)" dijo Alexander.

"Y dime Enshoku… ¿Qué noble vino con ustedes?" preguntó Nakama.

" _Sempai…"_ dijo Enshoku con una sonrisa algo burlona. _"No me diga que no recuerda a la poni que formó nuestro grupo y lo nombró Capitán."_

Fue en ese instante, que Nakama perdió toda la calma y compostura que tenía en esos momentos. Alexander pareció darse cuenta.

"Pero…pero…" Nakama al parecer tenía dificultad para hablar. "¿Ella…está aquí?"

Enshoku y los demás se limitaron a responder la pregunta de su sempai, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreían.

Alexander ni alcanzó a preguntarle a Nakama lo que ocurría, ya que salió corriendo hacia la vivienda de más adelante.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Celestia.

"¿Le ocurre algo malo a Nakama?" preguntó Luna.

" _No es eso."_ dijo Enshoku, moviendo uno de sus cascos de izquierda a derecha como lo haría un humano con su mano. _"Lo que pasa es que-"_

"¡ES LA PRINCESA!"

Una voz desconocida llamó la atención del grupo. Todos voltearon para ver hacia atrás, de donde antes venían. Allí, Celestia y todos los demás pudieron ver a muchos ponis, y por sus vestimentas parecían ser aldeanos de Equestria.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Está aquí!"

"¡Han llegado!"

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían a ayudarnos!"

"¡También está la Princesa Luna!"

"¿QUÉ? ¡Es fantástico!"

"¡Ambas Princesas han venido!"

"¡Las Princesas de Equestria vinieron por nosotros!"

"¡Nuestros llamados de ayuda por fin han sido respondidos!"

"¡Ya era hora!"

"¡Qué alegría!"

Jóvenes, adultos y ancianos. Ponis de todas las edades estaban acercándose con una alegría contagiosa, que incluso llamó la atención de los guardias en la entrada del asentamiento, y a los guardias de Neighpon que estaban pasando cerca del jardín. Fácilmente habían más de treinta ponis, e incluso más.

Mientras todos los demás miembros de la Alianza y las Princesas saludaban y se preparaban para recibir a sus súbditos, y al mismo tiempo que Enshoku y los demás miembros del Escuadrón del Equilibrio se sorprendían por la noticia de que estaban frente a las Princesas de Equestria, Alexander miró en la dirección en la que Nakama había partido a toda velocidad, luego miró a las Princesas y a los demás, que ya se veían ocupados con la situación…y decidió lo que haría.

Ninguno de la Alianza se dio cuenta de que Alexander había corrido hasta el edificio, ya que estaban respondiendo a los agradecimientos y palabras de gratitud de los aldeanos. Las Princesas especialmente querían saber lo que los aldeanos han vivido, y saber en parte que es lo que ha ocurrido en la zona.

Ninguno tuvo el tiempo de notar que su Líder no estaba ahí…excepto por una muy observadora Aracnoponi, que se fue caminando normalmente y como si nada en la dirección en la que su Amo había ido.

.

.

.

.

Nakama seguía corriendo tras haber entrado a la casa. Reconoció el patrón de las puertas de inmediato, deslizándolas, ya que no eran como las puertas de Equestria.

Pasó unas tres habitaciones, que tenían una decoración parecida teniendo madera como base en el piso, y murallas de un material muy fino, como si fuera papel, y con distintos dibujos en ellas.

Pasó una cuarta puerta, y al entrar, su atención y enfoque fueron dirigidos a una sola cosa. No era la decoración de la habitación. No era el arreglo floral que había al fondo. Lo que llamó su atención al 100 por ciento, era la yegua que estaba observando dicho arreglo floral.

La yegua, que era de la raza de los unicornios, tenía su pelaje de un color purpura no tan oscuro, su crin y cola eran de un color café más oscuro que el de Nakama, y su estilo de crin era del mismo origen que el de él. La yegua tenía una vestimenta que cubría una buena parte de su cuerpo. Adelante tenía una prenda blanca que le cubría una buena parte del pecho y las patas. Atrás, tenía una falda larga pero que no le llegaba a los cascos, de color rojo y con pliegues o divisiones que le daban un diseño único. En el borde superior de la falda al lado izquierdo, parecía haber un accesorio, como para guardar algo de menor tamaño. El espacio era un tanto pequeño, pero Nakama pudo ver que eran papeles verticales.

Por unos segundos no pasó nada, ya que tanto Nakama como la yegua se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo, por el ruido provocado por la puerta, la yegua ya sabía que alguien había entrado, y con mucha prisa.

Lentamente, el unicornio del este comenzó a sonreír como nunca.

"… ¿Heian? ¿De verdad…eres tú?"

BGM: watch?v=tPtL_7G9ftA (Susato Mikotoba ~ Serenade (Dai Gyakuten Saiban OST))

"…" La yegua seguía sin darse la vuelta, aunque esto solo duro un par de segundos, ya que luego con uno de sus cascos tocó su pecho, y lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta. En ese momento, Nakama pudo ver su cara.

"… ¿Nakama?"

Los ojos de ella de inmediato demostraron lo feliz que estaba, aunque su expresión no cambiaba producto de la sorpresa. Lentamente la yegua comenzó a caminar.

"Pude predecir…que tendría una reunión hoy…pero no pensé que realmente serías tú…"

"Veo que ya terminaste tu entrenamiento de Onmyōji…y además conoces el idioma de Equestria." dijo Nakama mientras observaba con más detalle, comenzando también a caminar hacia ella. "Impresionante como siempre."

"Sentí la curiosidad de aprender la lengua de esta nación en la que has estado estos años…pero mírate." dijo Heian, finalmente sonriendo de una manera que hizo estallar de felicidad por dentro a Nakama. "Te ves…realmente más fuerte y robusto."

"No perdí el tiempo." respondió Nakama. "Nunca dejé el camino de la espada. Lo que pasó hace unos años atrás no fue impedimento para seguir."

"…" La expresión de Heian cambió de inmediato a una más triste. "…Lo hiciste por mí…de verdad lo siento."

"Heian…" dijo Nakama en un tono tranquilo, mientras llegaba al frente de Heian. "Te lo dije antes de irme, y te lo volveré a decir ahora: No fue tu culpa."

"Pero fue por esa razón que tú-"

"Ya es parte del pasado. Yo estoy bien, y por lo que veo tú estás de maravilla." Nakama atrajo la mirada de Heian. "Sigues radiante, y si tu entrenamiento estuvo bien, supongo que las cosas han estado estables por allá."

"Nakama…" Heian comenzó a sonreír nuevamente, e incluso parecía estar a punto de comenzar a llorar.

"Debo admitir que tampoco esperaba verte aquí." dijo Nakama. "La vida siempre trae sorpresas cuando menos lo esperas-"

Nakama sintió de golpe el acercamiento de Heian. Estaba recibiendo un abrazo, y uno muy fuerte cuando lo analizó.

"Te extrañé…no sabes cuánto te he extrañado…" dijo Heian con suavidad.

"Traté de mantenerme totalmente enfocado durante mi estadía." dijo Nakama. "Han pasado cosas aquí que me han mantenido distraído y ocupado a la vez…pero en los primeros días…no, durante el primer año entero…no pude evitar pensar en ti en cada momento que tuve calma y tranquilidad."

"¿De verdad? ¿En todo este tiempo no te has…?" preguntó Heian con algo de inquietud.

"No. No lo he hecho, ni he tenido el tiempo de siquiera intentarlo. Ganarse la vida te quita gran parte del tiempo del día a día."

"…Ya veo…" dijo Heian comenzando a llorar levemente. "Cada día estuve atenta a algo que me avisara si había algún problema contigo…pero nunca pasó. No pude evitar preocuparme."

"Heian, no llores…" dijo Nakama, para luego alejar gentilmente a la yegua y mirarla cara a cara. "Recuerde su posición y estatus… _Himesama_."

Heian por un momento se sorprendió, pero luego cambió su expresión, cerrando levemente sus ojos, como si estuviera un poco enojada.

"Creo haberte prohibido hace un tiempo atrás que me dijeras así cuando estamos solos."

"Por lo menos ya te calmaste." dijo Nakama, mientras comenzaba a reír suavemente.

"¿Princesa? Con esto ya son cuatro en lo que va del viaje."

La voz de un desconocido para Heian, pero muy conocida para Nakama cambió la situación. Ambos estaban tan enfocados uno del otro, que no pudieron notar que alguien había entrado. Ese alguien era Alexander.

"Y antes de que pregunten, son pocas las palabras que conozco del jap…digo, neighponés, pero sé que 'himesama' significa 'Princesa'."

" _¡Sempai!_ " dijo Nakama de inmediato. "¡Realmente lo siento! ¡Puedo explicarlo!"

"… ¿Sempai?" preguntó Heian con sorpresa.

"¡Sé que no debí haber corrido de esa manera, pero no pude evitarlo! ¡Es que- "

"Nakama." dijo Alexander sin ánimos. "No tienes que explicar nada. Nunca has estado obligado a contarnos de tu pasado o tu vida privada." Alexander se acercó un poco más. "Además…viendo las reacciones de ambos, por lo menos puedo entender que son cercanos. Muy cercanos." esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca.

Ante esto, ambos se pusieron algo nerviosos, e incluso Heian se sonrojó un poco.

"Ok, lo siento. Tal vez no empecé de la mejor manera." dijo el humano. "Permítame presentarme Princesa Heian, mi nombre es-"

"Alexander."

El humano, y también Nakama, se sorprendieron y miraron a Heian con una expresión que lo demostraba.

"Alexander Woodgate." dijo la Princesa del este. "Tú también estuviste en mis predicciones. Una y otra vez, escuchaba tu nombre, de la voz de Nakama…e incluso pude ver tu apariencia."

Heian se acercó un poco más al humano.

" _Fyuuchaa no Gunshi…"_ dijo la Princesa. "Finalmente te conozco…"

"Heian…" dijo Nakama, más sorprendido. "¿Estabas…esperando a Sir Alexander?"

"Así es…" respondió Heian. "Es una de las razones por la que estamos aquí. Supe que tarde o temprano él estaría aquí…y no estaría solo."

"Ok…estoy un tanto perdido en esto." dijo Alexander con algo de confusión. "¿Cómo supiste que yo y los demás miembros de la Alianza estaríamos aquí? ¿Cómo puedes hablar de manera tan fluida nuestro idioma? ¿Y qué rayos significa lo que me dijiste antes?"

"Heian es una Onmyōji, sempai." dijo Nakama. "Practicantes de la sagrada interacción con los espíritus, y también de la adivinación. En Neighpon son vitales y de gran apoyo incluso para la realeza."

Nakama miró con seriedad al humano.

" _Fyuuchaa no Gunshi…_ quiere decir 'Estratega del Futuro' en neighponés." dijo Nakama. "Heian…realmente eres sorprendente…incluso pudiste reconocer la procedencia de _sempai_."

"Un segundo…" Alexander se puso algo nervioso al escuchar a Nakama. Miró a Heian con una expresión mixta de sorpresa y confusión.

"Cuanto…"

Heian no lo entendió. Alexander se acercó de inmediato a la Princesa con una velocidad moderada.

"(Necesito saberlo. Será un problema si dice algo frente a las Princesas.)" pensó Alexander.

"Necesito saber cuánto-"

BGM -OFF-

Alexander se detuvo, ya que algo logró llamarle la atención.

"(¡Algo viene!)"

Su sensación de peligro volvió a sorprenderlo, y al mismo tiempo, pudo ver rápidamente un aura de un color que no había visto antes. Una de color gris, que parecía tener pequeños tonos de blanco. Se movió a una velocidad impresionante desde uno de los lados de la habitación, y se dirigía hacia él.

Con la mayor rapidez que pudo, Alexander se enfocó en el lado de donde venía el aura, e invocó a Libra instantáneamente al frente de él, con una pequeña transparencia para poder ver a su posible agresor.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue el sonido de un metal golpeando el escudo. Esto llamó la atención de Nakama y Heian. Alexander al protegerse del golpe, pudo ver con sus propios ojos como en menos de un segundo, una figura se hizo visible al frente de él, y era definitivamente un poni.

Era macho, y su pelaje era de un color que mezclaba tanto el azul oscuro como el gris, resultando en una curiosa mezcla. Su crin y cola también parecían ser una mezcla de colores oscuros, principalmente entre gris y negro. Su crin en particular era un tanto diferente, aunque no tan inusual como la de Nakama. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, y su expresión indicaba no solamente una absoluta seriedad, sino que también…calma.

Tenía un traje que claramente era oriental, pero no pudo reconocer exactamente qué tipo de traje era. Lo que sí pudo reconocer, eran las 'espinas' que tenía como accesorio en los lados de sus patas delanteras, y también el arma con la que atacó.

Un kunai.

" _Impresionante…pero sugiero que cuide su distancia de la Princesa Heian."_ dijo el agresor.

En ese mismo instante, el poni sintió algo justo atrás en su cuello. Algo metálico y un tanto frío al tacto.

El filo de una espada.

Alexander pudo ver como a pesar de esto, el poni mantenía una expresión que demostraba total tranquilidad. Heian y Nakama se sorprendieron al ver que otro poni más había entrado a la habitación. Heian en especial se sorprendió por su apariencia.

"Y yo le sugiero que cuide su distancia de mi Amo. **Ahora**."

Meridia estaba al lado del poni que atacó, con una de sus espadas lista para cortarle el cuello de ser necesario. Su expresión claramente indicaba que no estaba contenta con lo que él hizo.

" _Muy bien."_ respondió el poni, y apenas terminó de hablar, alejó el arma de Alexander, y con un rápido movimiento llegó hasta donde estaba Heian. Al darse la vuelta para ver a Meridia, por fin el poni se sorprendió, aunque levemente.

"… _¿_ _Ōgumo_ _?"_ dijo en voz baja el poni.

La mirada de Heian en cambio, era más compleja, ya que se le veía muy curiosa, pero también con un toque de precaución.

"No es una yokai, si eso es lo que piensan." dijo Alexander, calmándose y desactivando a Libra. Meridia de inmediato se puso al lado de Alexander, guardando su espada.

BGM: watch?v=eMUXVo5zq6A (Guest of Light - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

" _Ambos son impresionantes."_ dijo el poni, para luego mirar a Alexander. _"Tu defensa fue instantánea, y tu reacción impecable."_

"Agradezco el cumplido." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

" _Tu escudo es…interesante."_

"Libra es un escudo que puedo invocar a voluntad." dijo Alexander mientras invocaba nuevamente a Libra. "Gracias a la manera en que es invocado, puedo darle características únicas, como hacerlo transparente, o manejarlo a voluntad sin tener que tomarlo."

Al decir eso, Alexander con el uso de la magia breezie comenzó a mover el escudo a su alrededor, sin usar sus manos. Solo usando su voluntad y magia. Tras unos segundos, el escudo desapareció. "Me es muy útil a la hora de defenderme."

" _Realmente es una excelente defensa."_ dijo el poni.

El poni miró entonces a Meridia.

" _Dijiste que es tu Amo. Creo que nuestras funciones son muy parecidas."_

"Es correcto." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa. "Espero que mi actuar no tenga repercusión entre nosotros en el futuro."

" _Para nada."_ dijo el poni. _"Es nuestro deber, y es lo normal."_

"Tus habilidades nunca dejan de impresionarme, Mamoru." dijo Heian con suavidad.

" _Como acabo de decir, Himesama: Solo cumplo con mi deber."_ dijo el poni que aparentemente se llama Mamoru.

"Eso fue impresionante." dijo Nakama con una ligera sonrisa.

" _La Princesa me ha hablado de usted desde hace tiempo."_ dijo Mamoru mientras observaba al mirmidón. _"Finalmente lo conozco, Maestro Nakama…ex-guardián de la Princesa."_ Para Alexander y Meridia, ese dato era nuevo.

"Creo que una introducción es necesaria." dijo Heian. "Él es Mamoru. Mi actual guardia personal y mi siervo."

"Lo sabía." dijo Nakama. "Se ve que eres fuerte y muy astuto. Me alegra ver que Heian ha estado en buenos cascos desde que me fui."

" _Sus compañeros han sido excelentes guardias también, Maestro Nakama."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Los entrenó muy bien como ex-líder."_

"Vaya." dijo Meridia. "Nuestras funciones son exactamente las mismas. Mi nombre es Meridia Araignée, y soy la sierva del Amo Alexander."

"Al parecer soy el único que falta en presentarse." dijo el humano. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Estratega y Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie."

Mamoru miró nuevamente a Meridia.

" _Me cuesta creer que ella no sea una_ _Ōgumo_ _. Eso solo demuestra que nuestra tierra no es la única con sorpresas."_

"Mi especie no es muy conocida, así que puedo entender la confusión." dijo Meridia, aún con su sonrisa y confianza.

" _Pero debo preguntar… ¿Cómo es que no pude verte? Estaba observando la habitación desde muy cerca."_

"Estaba afuera de la habitación, por donde mi Amo entró." respondió Meridia. "Solamente entré cuando lo atacaste."

" _Pero…"_ Mamoru por segunda vez se sorprendió un poco. _"No pude sentir tus pasos. ¿Cómo fue que en tan corto tiempo llegaste hasta nosotros, con tu arma ya lista? Con tu cuerpo, al menos debería haber escuchado algún ruido que denotara tu presencia."_

Meridia comenzó a reír un poco, y su expresión mostró una sonrisa un tanto más provocadora.

"Me gusta ser perfeccionista cuando se trata de mi Amo." respondió la aracnoponi. Alexander soltó un silbido de admiración. También estaba por decir algo, pero…

"Y no, no tienes que pagarme. Ya lo hemos discutido varias veces."

Alexander quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos ya que iba a hablar, pero luego con su expresión admitió la derrota.

Heian, Mamoru y Nakama quedaron impresionados no solo por la respuesta, sino por la seguridad en sus palabras.

"Mamoru…" dijo Alexander, mirando al poni. "¿Eres…? Bueno…" Alexander parecía un tanto indeciso para terminar la frase.

"… ¿Un ninja?"

Heian y Nakama reaccionaron con sorpresa. Mamoru se mantuvo tranquilo.

" _Así es. Me sorprende que mi título sea conocido fuera de nuestras tierras."_

"Bueno…los ninjas son los maestros a la hora del espionaje, infiltración, camuflaje y…actos silenciosos y mortales." dijo Alexander, un tanto serio con lo último.

" _Todo es correcto."_ dijo Mamoru. " _Conoces muy bien nuestro rol. Demasiado…"_

"Escuchaste lo que dijo Heian." dijo Alexander. "Estratega del Futuro. Eso quiere decir que todo lo que ustedes han hecho o que tal vez aún no hacen será escribido como historia en algún momento."

" _Si…pude escuchar eso."_ dijo el poni ninja. _"Me resulta…un tanto difícil creer que vengas del futuro."_

"A mí también. No te preocupes…" dijo Alexander con los ojos cerrados y un tanto desanimado, confundiendo un poco a los demás.

" _Disculpe mi rudeza, Estratega Alexander, pero debo pedirle que tenga más consideración al referirse a la Princesa Heian. Decir simplemente su nombre es algo que solo unos pocos pueden."_ dijo Mamoru.

"Mamoru…no es realmente importante en estos momentos el preocuparnos por eso." dijo Heian mirando a su siervo con la misma expresión con la que miró a Nakama por decirle 'Himesama'.

"¡Oh! Lo siento." dijo Alexander disculpándose con la mano izquierda atrás de su cabeza. "Viajar con dos Princesas que me permiten referirme a ellas por sus nombres hizo que se me pegara la costumbre."

" _¿Dos Princesas?"_ preguntó Mamoru.

"¿Acaso…?" preguntó Heian algo nerviosa.

"Así es, Heian." dijo Nakama con una sonrisa.

"Tenemos mucho que actualizar…y muchas presentaciones que hacer de nuestra parte." dijo Alexander. "Pero podemos comenzar diciendo que viajamos junto a las Princesas de Equestria."

Alexander con sus manos indicaba respetuosamente la salida de la habitación.

"¿Qué me dice Princesa Heian? ¿Nos daría el honor de comenzar una relación amistosa entre la tierra de Equestria y la nación de Neighpon?"

La Princesa del este sonrió ante la propuesta.

"Estaría encantada." fue su respuesta. "Realmente no pensé que entre tus acompañantes estarían las Princesas de esta tierra."

"Bueno…nuestro viaje tiene una importancia que tal vez no sea aparente para ustedes, pero cuando expliquemos nuestra historia, creo que lo entenderán." dijo Alexander mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación. "Aunque…debo preguntar algo: ¿Qué tanto sabe de mí? ¿Sabe cosas de mi futuro?"

"Puedes estar tranquilo, humano Alexander." dijo Heian. "Las predicciones juegan con las posibilidades y señales. Nunca son exactas. Desconozco cualquier cosa relacionada a tu futuro."

"Oh…ok." dijo Alexander, calmándose con la respuesta.

"Nada mal Amo Alexander." dijo Meridia siguiendo a su Amo. "Forjando amistades al instante."

"Esto es más una formalidad." dijo el humano. "Pero eso no impide que podamos ser amigos ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que no." dijo positivamente la aracnoponi.

"…" Mamoru observó por unos momentos a Alexander y a Meridia.

"Con que…así es tu sempai." dijo Heian, mientras miraba a Nakama.

"Así es." dijo Nakama con total seguridad.

" _Sus habilidades…demuestran que está casi acostumbrado a reaccionar así."_ dijo Mamoru.

"Si vieras lo que yo he visto en este viaje…" comenzó a decir Nakama. "Realmente estarías sorprendido."

"No creo que sea coincidencia." dijo Heian, llamando la atención de los dos. "Creo firmemente, con lo que apenas conozco de él…que es un ser con el cuál te llevarías muy bien Nakama."

"Aún con el tiempo que ha pasado, recuerdas esas cosas de mí…" dijo Nakama con la voz algo baja.

"Además…" Heian volvió a llamarles la atención.

"Él tiene…un poder parecido al mío."

Nakama entonces reaccionó con sorpresa, al parecer recordando algo lo suficientemente importante como para haber generado dicha reacción.

"¡Tienes razón! No lo había pensado. Lo pasé totalmente por alto."

" _¿Himesama?" preguntó Mamoru._

"¿Princesa?"

La voz de Alexander llamó la atención de los tres ponis de Neighpon.

"Lamento molestar su conversación, pero debemos ir a ver a los demás. Tal vez ya terminaron de hablar con los ponis de afuera."

"¡Oh! Eso quiere decir que los refugiados reconocieron a sus Princesas de inmediato." dijo Heian. "Me alegra oír eso." dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar. Nakama y Mamoru avanzaron estando uno a cada lado de ella.

"Es mejor no hacer que esperen por más tiempo. Mis espíritus deberían estar con ellos."

Alexander miró a Heian por un momento.

"¡Entonces usted es la Ama de esos shikigami!"

 **[NDA:**

 **¡Una vez más un capítulo de Fatum ha terminado!  
Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora el viaje tendrá conexiones con nuestro mirmidón del este, Nakama. Aviso de inmediato. Todo lo que usé, lo busqué en internet, y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. De no ser así, me disculpo con aquellos que si entienden bien el idioma, pues claramente el japonés no es mi idioma, y no lo he aprendido, pero hice mi esfuerzo en que fuera profesional.**

 **Aquellos que siguen también 'Felltale' ya pueden celebrar. Ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo capítulo. Tengo un par de cosas planeadas. La primera es el capítulo. La segunda es algo personal que comencé hace un tiempo. Algo por el gusto de hacerlo solamente. Ojalá que tenga buena recepción :D**

 **Eso sería, amigos de fanfiction.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo de Fatum y/o Felltale!]**


	60. LX: Revelaciones y Desafíos

**[¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va a todos? Bueno, si alguien está aquí, claro está.  
Nuevamente no culpo a nadie que no esté al tanto de la historia. Mi inactividad ha sido más que notoria. ¿Qué les puedo decir? La universidad y la vida diaria a veces nos da golpes duros, y a mi no me ha dado tiempo para nada. Con suerte he podido revisar una que otra cosita. Bueno, que se le va a hacer.**

 **¡Aquí está! El capitulo numero 60 de Fatum. Increíble que los capítulos continúen. Solo espero que con estas entregas, la temática siga, que es entretenerlos con una historia que ha tomado mucha importancia para mí. No saben lo mucho que ha tomado de importancia en mi vida, y estoy decidido a terminarla (Y a dalr continuación en algún momento determinado :D)**

 **Nada más que agregar, salvo lo de siempre: Cualquier error ortográfico o de personaje será corregido a la brevedad, y agradecería si me indican algún error específico. Si el capítulo les gusta y los vuelve a atrapar en el mundillo de Fatum, les agradecería de corazón que dejen un review con su opinión y/o crítica. Como muchas veces que he escrito aquí: Realmente me gusta leer sus opiniones y comentarios.**

 **Y esto claramente significa que ya por fín podre darle vida al siguiente capítulo de Felltale.**

 **¡Disfruten!]**

 **Capítulo LX: Revelaciones y Desafíos.**

" **¿Estás seguro de quedarte aquí en estos momentos? Wonder Shine no puede entrar por razones obvias, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?"**

"Nah. No te preocupes Wonders. Alexander ya me dirá todo lo que hablaron allí adentro."

Wonder Shine y Bantos estaban en la entrada del edificio que más destacaba en el jardín en cuál la Alianza Multiespecie había entrado hace poco. Varios guardias del territorio de Neighpon estaban a su alrededor, haciendo vigilancia. Muchos seguían mirando a la gigante. Lamentablemente, dichas miradas no indicaban mucha confianza…y ella lo notó.

Bantos pudo ver por un momento una expresión en Wonder Shine que no quería que tuviera. Una que él no quería ver. Esto ya estaba comenzando a molestarlo un poco…y pensaba hacer algo al respecto.

" **No es necesario que te quedes por mí, Bantos."** dijo la gran yegua. **"No es que haya algún peligro para Wonder Shine aquí."**

"…" Bantos cerró sus ojos, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a una más seria.

" **¿Bantos?"**

El ausequino abrió sus ojos y miró a la gigante con un tenue pero sorprendente enojo.

"¡Ya deja de ser tan obstinada!"

Decir que Wonder Shine estaba impresionada era decir poco. Quedó boquiabierta de escuchar lo que su compañero le había dicho. Por primera vez, ella comenzó a sentir algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Algo que no sentía desde que se hizo gigante.

" **¿B-Bantos?"**

"¡A mí no me engañas Wonders! Se nota a leguas que ellos no pueden disimular su inquietud y miedo." dijo Bantos mientras que con uno de sus cascos apuntaba a los soldados de Neighpon. Esto claramente les llamó la atención, e incluso algunos se sorprendieron. "¡Olvídate de ellos! Si fueras peligrosa, ya habrías destruido este lugar en tan solo unos segundos. Alexander no estaría de acuerdo con tu actual estado de ánimo… ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo con tu estado de ánimo!"

"…" Wonder Shine estaba limitándose a escuchar.

"¿Qué eres, Wonders?" le preguntó Bantos.

"… **¿Qué soy?"**

"¡Sí! Dime que eres. Quiero TÚ respuesta."

" **Soy Wonder Shine. Viajera, y miembro de la Alianza Multiespecie…"**

"Falta algo ahí." dijo Bantos.

"…Y una gigante." dijo ella con pocos ánimos.

"¡ERROR!"

El grito de Bantos volvió a sorprender a la gigante, que seguía con ese sentimiento que no experimentaba hace tiempo, y estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo.

" **Wonder Shine…no lo entiende."**

"Ah…Wonders. ¡Te estás olvidando de lo más importante y el punto principal de esto!"

" **¿…?"** Wonder Shine no pudo evitar el ladear un poco su cabeza. Seguía sin entender a su compañero.

Bantos comenzó a usar uno de sus cascos para señalarle que acercara su hocico. Naturalmente, Wonder Shine le hizo caso, y se acercó.

Solo cuando ambos estuvieron cara a cara, con los grandes ojos de Wonder Shine mirando a Bantos, el ausequino reveló su respuesta.

"…Eres una yegua."

"…" Wonder Shine no reaccionó de inmediato. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que demostrara con sus ojos la sorpresa de escuchar eso.

"Estoy seguro de que todos están agradecidos de lo que has hecho hasta hoy. Pero… ¿Has pensado en algún momento en ti?"

" **Bueno…ummm…"**

"Si, tu tamaño es intimidante. Sí, tu fuerza es tremenda a cualquiera aquí, y sí…pateas traseros mejor que nadie."

Wonder Shine no pudo evitar reír un poco con eso último.

"Pero también eres una yegua. Una yegua como cualquier otra en Equestria. Dime lo que quieras de los enemigos que has mandado a volar, de las construcciones enemigas que puedes destruir con esas poderosas patas que tienes, y esa radiante figura tuya que se destaca tanto de día como de noche."

" **Bantos…"**

"Pero si hay algo que varios han pasado por alto cuando te ven…es que eres una yegua. Estoy muy agradecido con la forma en que la Alianza, y sobretodo Alexander, te trata. Es la misma forma con la que me tratan a mí."

Bantos miró hacia el cielo con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes? Alexander tiene algo. Un algo que no puedo explicar muy bien. Cuando me vio por primera vez, a diferencia de la mayoría de la Alianza…él no se veía asustado de mi tamaño, ni tampoco intimidado. Su mirada parecía de esas que uno pone cuando encuentra algo que le fascina. No lo demostré en ese momento, pero realmente estaba sorprendido y contento de que alguien me aceptara en el primer momento que me ve."

Bantos volvió a mirar a Wonder Shine.

"¡Así que cambia esa expresión de inmediato Wonders! A ti te vienen mejor las sonrisas, y si sigues así, te daré un millón de motivos y más durante todo el día hasta que lo hagas." Bantos fue firme y directo con esto último.

"…" Wonder Shine se quedó sin palabras. Por varios segundos no respondió. Bantos por su parte se mantuvo aún firme, y no parecía alterarse conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Finalmente, la gigante reaccionó, haciendo exactamente lo que Bantos quería que hiciera.

Sonreír.

" **Wow…aún no logro reaccionar del todo…pero Bantos…"** Wonder Shine en realidad estaba feliz de que Bantos le hubiera hecho recordar aquél sentimiento que hace un tiempo había olvidado.

El placer y la alegría de una yegua.

" **Tus palabras posiblemente sean lo mejor que he escuchado en mi vida…gracias. Muchas gracias."**

Bantos sonrió triunfal de inmediato.

"Es bueno ver que ya lo entendiste. ¡Jajajaja!"

.

.

.

.

watch?v=gbzObHP8Ra4 (Cursed Shinshuu Plains - Ōkami Music Extended)

Al interior de la construcción, en una sala de segundo piso y mucho más grande en comparación a la que estuvieron anteriormente Alexander, Meridia, Nakama, Heian y Mamoru, la Alianza estaba reunida con el Escuadrón del Equilibrio, y la Princesa de Neighpon.

"Realmente no esperaba conocer a la realeza de tierras lejanas en estas circunstancias." dijo Celestia. "Pero al parecer así lo ha querido el destino. Es todo un placer el conocerla, Princesa Heian." dijo Celestia, haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Al igual que mi hermana, encontrarnos con la realeza de otras tierras jamás se me había cruzado por la mente, por lo menos bajo estas circunstancias." dijo Luna, imitando la acción de su hermana. "Es un gusto el conocerla."

"El placer es todo mío." dijo la Princesa Heian, que también hizo una reverencia, de mayor intensidad que las de las hermanas. "Tampoco esperaba tener la oportunidad de conocer a las Princesas de Equestria. Su tierra ha sido bondadosa con nosotros, y esperamos que nuestra presencia no sea considerada una molestia."

Celestia de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera su presencia aquí es una molestia. Al contrario…les agradezco profundamente que estén aquí. Hicieron lo que nosotras no pudimos a tiempo."

"Pudieron salvar a muchos aldeanos del peligro y desastre en esta zona." dijo Luna. "Lamentablemente en nuestro camino hacia este lugar…pudimos apreciar los resultados de la destrucción y caos que tomó la vida de otros súbditos que no tuvieron la misma suerte."

Heian cambió su expresión por una más seria.

"Aún recuerdo como aquellos aldeanos llegaron hasta nuestras puertas. Algunos llorando, otros heridos e incluso muchos eran familias enteras. No les íbamos a negar la ayuda. Fue nuestra oportunidad para lograr entender su lenguaje y familiarizarnos con él. Desde entonces, supe que hicimos bien en venir a esta zona, ya que nuestro objetivo está rondando por esta parte de Equestria."

"Es lo que pude oír de ellos cuando hablamos afuera." dijo Celestia. "Estamos en deuda con ustedes. Espero que nuestro encuentro sea el comienzo de una amistad entre naciones."

Heian volvió a sonreír.

"Estaría encantada. Equestria realmente ha sido una sorpresa para todos nosotros."

Mientras las Princesas platicaban en un sector de la sala, la Alianza Multiespecie y el Escuadrón del Equilibrio estaban reunidos en el lado opuesto, dejando que sus soberanas se conocieran. Los ex-compañeros de Nakama claramente estaban hablando con él, y varios miembros de la Alianza se unieron a la charla para saber más de él y el Escuadrón. Crazy Jump era el más sorprendido, y comenzó a examinar absolutamente todo a su alrededor. Pronto, todos los miembros de la Alianza comenzaron a compartir sus historias con el Escuadrón, y las Princesas se unieron a la charla, informándole a la realeza de Neighpon sobre la misión que están llevando a cabo.

Todos estaban allí, excepto por cierto humano, que estaba afuera de la habitación, disfrutando la vista que daba el lugar, junto con una sonriente aracnoponi. Si bien estaban alrededor de construcciones apresuradas, la vista de la mezcla terrenal de Equestria y Neighpon era algo único.

La expresión de Alexander claramente demostraba que disfrutaba la vista. Su sierva notó la inusual alegría de su Amo, y la curiosidad finalmente le venció.

"Sabía que la vista te estaba gustando, pero veo que es mucho más de lo que pensaba."

Alexander soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Es solo que…me he puesto a pensar que cualquier humano en mi situación no podría apreciar esto en su totalidad."

"¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué?"

"Porque para haber llegado hasta este punto, tendrían que haber pasado por todo lo que hemos vivido…y conociendo la lógica general de los humanos…podrían haber pasado muchas cosas."

"¿Todas malas?"

"Locura, demencia, no actuarían de la misma forma que yo…y algunos incluso podrían tener…no lo sé, podría decir hasta 'pensamientos suicidas'."

"… ¿En serio?" dijo Meridia con clara sorpresa.

"Los humanos tenemos la misma capacidad de inteligencia que los ponis aquí en Equestria. La diferencia es que nuestra evolución en la historia nos llevó por un camino distinto al de ustedes, y en mi mundo existen un sinfín de conceptos que ustedes no conocen." dijo Alexander, cambiando levemente su actitud, y pasando a reflexionar. "Mi mundo también posee caos, desorden y mal. La diferencia es que no son villanos fantásticos ni criaturas de mitología. Gran parte del tiempo…terminamos siendo nosotros mismos como especie."

"(Tu mundo suena…peligroso Alex.)" dijo Dory mentalmente.

"(Lamentablemente…cada cierto tiempo, lo es.)" pensó Alexander.

Alexander tuvo una duda repentina, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Meridia.

"Mery…necesito preguntarte algo."

"Lo que quieras."

"¿Crees que tengo algo especial?"

Meridia se confundió con la pregunta.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Vamos a seguir con que no eres el indicado para esto?"

"No, no…no es lo que quise decir." dijo Alexander. "Verás…antes de haber sido mandado a Equestria…yo era un humano más de los millones y millones que viven en mi mundo. ¿Por qué fui yo el que terminó viajando a Equestria y vivido todo esto?"

Meridia puso uno de sus cascos en lo que sería un mentón para los humanos, y se quedó pensativa por unos cuantos segundos.

"No creo poder responder eso. Yo solo sé que has sido capaz de ayudarnos todo este tiempo, y que te debemos mucho. ¿Por qué dudas de ti mismo a estas alturas?"

"Es que no he podido sacarme la duda desde que llegué a Equestria." dijo Alexander. "Aún no conozco la respuesta a porqué Fluttershy llegó hasta a mí, y tal vez sea pura casualidad que terminé viajando a Equestria con ella…pero por dentro…aún no logro tener una respuesta que me deje tranquilo, y-"

 **! ! ! ! !**

BGM -OFF-

"¡Aaagh!"

Alexander de inmediato puso su mano izquierda en su cabeza, demostrando al instante el dolor de cabeza que sintió de la nada.

"¿Alexander?" Meridia se acercó de inmediato. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Yo…no…lo sé." respondió Alexander con dificultad, aun sintiendo un inexplicable dolor de cabeza.

" **(…TU.)"**

"… ¿Qué?" preguntó Alexander.

"(¿Qué fue eso?)" preguntó en voz alta Dory, que estaba invisible en el hombro de Alexander y que se hizo visible de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Meridia algo confundida.

BGM: watch?v=NBTjjdG4fCo (Seeing Through ~ Surge, Glance - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

" **(… ¿QUIÉN ERES…?)**

"(¿Qué…pasa?)" preguntó mentalmente Alexander. Pudo identificar que la voz era femenina, muy madura y refinada.

(¿Quién habla-kupo?) preguntó Mogu.

"(Si… ¿Quién habla?)" preguntó Dory, nuevamente en voz alta.

"¿Alguien hablando?" preguntó Meridia. "¿Alex? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Escucho…a alguien…en mi cabeza…y es molesto." dijo Alexander con dificultad.

"Traeré a las Princesas." dijo Meridia, moviéndose de inmediato.

" **(ESCUCHO…MÚLTIPLES VOCES…)"**

Alexander logró mantener a raya la molestia en su cabeza, pero no era fácil.

"¿Quién eres…tú?" preguntó Alexander.

(No lo entiendo-kupo. Apareció de la nada, y no reconozco su voz-kupo.)

" **(ESTÁS…MUY LEJOS…)"**

"¿Lejos…?" dijo Alexander.

"(¿Lejos de qué?)" preguntó mentalmente Dory.

" **(NO PUEDO…COMUNICARME…CORRECTAMENTE…A ESTA…DISTANCIA)"**

"¿Comunicarte…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?" preguntó Alexander.

" **(NECESITO…AYUDA…)"**

"¿Ayuda? ¿Estás herida?" preguntó el humano.

"(¿Dónde estás?)" preguntó internamente Dory.

(Dinos donde estás-kupo. Así podremos ir a ayudarte-kupo) dijo Mogu.

" **(NO PUEDO…MANTENER…EL ENLACE…POR MUCHO…)"**

"Debe haber algo que puedas hacer." dijo Alexander con algo de preocupación. "Lo que sea puede ayudarnos."

" **(PUEDO…MOSTRARTE…)"**

…

"¡Wow!"

"(¿Q-qué es esto?)"

(Parece una visión-kupo. Tal vez un recuerdo perteneciente a ella-kupo)

Alexander, Mogu y Dory, por unos momentos, tuvieron una clara imagen en sus mentes. Una montaña nevada, en la cual había signos de que tenía construcciones en cierta área. Era como una parte de un castillo, con un diseño particular que ninguno de los tres pudo reconocer. Los alrededores tenían un gran parecido con la ambientación en la que estaban en estos momentos, por lo que no era muy lejos.

" **(ESTOY…ATRAPADA…Y HERIDA…)"**

"¡Debes resistir!" dijo casi gritando Alexander.

" **(NO PUEDO…MANTENER…MÁS…DEBO…DESCANSAR…)"**

"¡Espera!" dijo Alexander. "¡Te encontraremos!"

"(¡Así es! Te lo prometemos.)" dijo Dory internamente.

(Ya lo verás-kupo) dijo Mogu.

Pasaron los segundos, y la voz dejó de escucharse en la mente de Alexander. Su repentino dolor de cabeza también se detuvo.

BGM -OFF-

"(… ¿Alguno tiene idea de que fue eso?)" preguntó internamente Alexander.

"(No lo sé.)" respondió internamente Dory. "(Pero realmente me sorprendió.)"

(Fue inmediato, que ni siquiera yo lo noté-kupo. Solo espero que podamos ayudarla pronto-kupo.) dijo Mogu.

"(Dijo que debía descansar. Tal vez está herida, pero estable. Aun así…eso no es excusa para ignorar su pedido. Si necesita ayuda, tendremos que encontrarla. Me pregunto qué lugar era ese…parecía ser de esta zona de Equestria, con la nieve y todo.)"

"¿Alexander?"

La voz de la Princesa del día hizo que el humano mirara hacia atrás, y pudo ver que Celestia, Luna y Meridia estaban mirándolo con una clara expresión de preocupación.

"Meridia dijo que estabas escuchando lo que parecía ser una voz desconocida dentro de tu mente." dijo Celestia.

"Y que también sentías un dolor de cabeza que parecía muy incómodo." dijo Luna. "¿Estás bien?"

"La verdad es que logramos escuchar parte de lo que dijiste en voz alta…" dijo Meridia. "Algo de que ibas a ayudar a alguien."

Alexander notó un detalle con lo que escuchó de ellas.

"(Ahora que lo pienso…esa jaqueca. Ese dolor de cabeza…fue exactamente igual al que sentí hace tiempo…cuando toqué la Rosa de Rubí.)"

(¡Sabía que la sensación era familiar-kupo! Fue la misma que sentí cuando entré a tu cuerpo-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(Mmmm… ¿Tal vez la voz tenía algo que ver con la Rosa? No puedo asegurar nada por ahora.)" pensó Alexander, para luego volver al tema con las yeguas presentes.

"Fue algo extraño…escuché la voz de alguien." comenzó a explicar el humano. "Definitivamente era hembra, y me estaba pidiendo ayuda. Incluso de alguna manera logró mostrarme en mi mente un lugar en específico. Parecía una montaña con una construcción parcial en ella, como la parte de un castillo o fortaleza."

"¿Crees que sea alguien en peligro?" preguntó Luna.

"Es posible…pero dijo que debía descansar." respondió Alexander. "Creo que está herida, pero que ha podido resistir…aunque no sé cuánto dure si no la encontramos."

"Es un mal momento para esto…" dijo Celestia. "Justo cuando hacemos contacto con Heian y su grupo…pero eso no significa que ignoraremos su llamado de auxilio. Cuando sea posible, haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte a encontrarla Alexander."

"Gracias chicas." dijo Alexander. "¿Ya terminaron de presentarse y hablar con la Princesa Heian?"

Ambas Princesas asintieron con suavidad.

"Ya hemos hablado de nuestra misión y el estado de Equestria." dijo Celestia. "Aunque aún no le hemos mencionado la especialidad de Holocaust. Dependiendo de cómo se desarrollen las cosas, consideraré el decirle o no."

"No la quieres involucrar si no es necesario. Ya veo." dijo Alexander.

"La Princesa Heian quiere compartir su conocimiento de la situación aquí con todos nosotros." dijo Luna.

"Bien pues." dijo Alexander, caminando hacia ellas. "Veamos que sucede aquí."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=4G4Ho5zPb6g (Pale Star - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

Con Alexander, Meridia y las Princesas devuelta a la habitación, todos se reunieron para escuchar a la Princesa de Neighpon y a sus fuerzas militares.

"Gracias a las Princesas Celestia y Luna, hemos podido comprender parcialmente la naturaleza de su misión, el estado actual de Equestria, y de la importancia de ustedes…la Alianza Multiespecie." dijo Heian. "Están resolviendo un problema al parecer mucho mayor al nuestro, y han trabajado duro en todos estos días."

"Bueno…eso depende de cuál sea el problema que tienen ustedes." dijo Alexander. "Me imagino que tiene que ver con los responsables de la destrucción que encontramos durante nuestro camino hasta aquí, así como la razón de que los refugiados tengan miedo de ellos."

"Escuchamos de los aldeanos que anteriormente sufrieron ataques de un grupo desconocido y que definitivamente no parecían ser como los enemigos que hemos enfrentado." dijo Celestia.

Heian asintió de inmediato.

"Primero…quiero disculparme con todos, en especial a ustedes Princesas." dijo la Princesa de Neighpon mientras hacía una leve reverencia. Mamoru y los miembros del Escuadrón del Equilibrio repitieron esta acción sin dudarlo.

Esto llamó la atención de los demás, y claramente más a las Princesas.

" _La causa de la inestabilidad y destrucción que presenciaron anteriormente es nuestra responsabilidad."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Haremos todo a nuestro alcance para remediar esta situación."_

Enshoku se acercó al grupo para dar su porción de información al grupo.

" _Los responsables son renegados y rebeldes que provienen de nuestra tierra, Neighpon."_

"Espera. ¿Qué?" dijo Alexander de inmediato. "Y cómo es que enemigos de su tierra terminaron aquí en Equestria?"

" _Aún no lo sabemos."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Pero hemos estado aquí desde hace un tiempo, siguiéndoles el rastro y tratando de ubicar su escondite."_

"Ya veo…" dijo Celestia. "Entonces el grupo que está aterrorizando esta zona de Equestria son enemigos públicos de Neighpon." La Princesa del día miró al grupo de Heian. "Les brindaremos toda la ayuda posible. Como Gobernantes de Equestria, tienen nuestra palabra y apoyo."

La reacción que Celestia notó en Heian y los demás fue algo diferente a la que pensaba. Estaban más sorprendidos de lo que ella esperaba.

"Pero…es nuestra culpa que…" Heian todavía no comprendía como una de las Gobernantes de Equestria, en vez de mostrar su enojo, estaba ofreciéndole su ayuda. "¡Es nuestra culpa que ellos estén merodeando por aquí!"

"Lo sabemos." dijo Luna. "Pero si crees que estamos enojadas por ese detalle, pues estás equivocada."

"Recuerda que cuidaste de aquellos que lograron escapar." dijo Celestia. "Los has mantenido a salvo desde entonces. Hiciste lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer debido a que estábamos todos ocupados en las otras zonas."

"Básicamente lo que Celestia y Luna quieren decir, es que no sirve de nada culparse o sentirse mal por eso." dijo Alexander. "En lo que a mi concierne, si hicieron algo malo, pues lo arreglaron salvando a los aldeanos."

"Concuerdo con Alexander." dijo Deirius. "Todos nosotros hemos estado muy ocupados en diferentes partes de Equestria, y no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta aquí antes. Nos han ayudado cuando ni siquiera lo sabíamos."

Heian, Enshoku, sus compañeros, e incluso Mamoru se sorprendieron con la respuesta.

"Están siendo…mucho más amables de lo que yo pensaba." dijo Heian con una sonrisa. "Pensé que tendríamos que discutir esto por más tiempo."

"Bienvenida a Equestria." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. Su expresión cambió, demostrando una seriedad mayor. "Dicho esto…tengo una duda."

"Yo también." dijo Nakama. "Ya entendimos el por qué están aquí, pero… ¿Por qué viniste tú Heian? Un problema de esta índole no es suficiente para que la Gobernante mande a su propia hija."

"Tenía la misma duda." dijo Alexander. "Entiendo que son enemigos de su tierra…pero de ser así, no sería suficiente para que tu madre te mande a ti, una figura pública importante, a un lugar lejos de su tierra natal."

"Tienen razón en que yo normalmente no debería estar aquí…pero aunque no lo crean, mi madre si me ordenó el venir aquí." dijo Heian, sorprendiendo al humano y al mirmidón. "Pero incluso con eso…yo planeaba venir voluntariamente, así que mi madre en realidad me hizo un favor."

"Tú quisiste venir?" preguntó Nakama. "¿Qué tienen estos enemigos de especial que quisiste venir hasta aquí?"

" _Han pasado unos cuantos hechos en Neighpon desde que te fuiste, Nakama."_ dijo Mamoru. Esto llamó su atención. _"Sucesos inesperados y que conciernen a la Princesa."_

"Conozco muy bien a nuestros enemigos. Tenemos algo de historia." dijo Heian. "Todos son liderados…por una Yōkai."

La mayoría de la Alianza no entendió, excepto por Nakama y Alexander.

"¿Cómo que una yōkai?" preguntó Nakama. "¿Cómo es posible?"

"¿Qué acaso poseyó a todos?" preguntó Alexander. "¿O están ayudándola voluntariamente?"

"Hasta donde yo sé, es de manera voluntaria." dijo Heian. "Hasta el día de hoy no he podido entender qué es lo que motiva a sus tropas."

"Nakama, por favor explícales a los demás lo que es un Yokai." dijo Alexander. El mirmidón de inmediato comenzó su explicación, mientras Alexander se enfocaba en Heian.

"¿De qué clase de yokai estamos hablando?"

"Es…una 'Yuki-kouma'." dijo Heian.

"…Nope. No lo conozco." dijo Alexander. Nakama sin embargo, se dio la vuelta tras explicarles a sus compañeros de lo que estaban hablando.

"¿¡Una poni de las nieves!? ¿Qué rayos hace una Yuki-kouma en Equestria?"

"¿Poni de las nieves?" preguntó Alexander.

" _Como su nombre lo implica, tiene un gran manejo sobre el hielo. Es capaz de crear hielo a voluntad, e incluso alterar el ecosistema de donde esté, dependiendo del tiempo que lleve en dicho lugar."_ explicó Mamoru.

"Eso…explicaría el por qué hace más frío en esta zona." dijo Alexander.

"¿Un poni…que puede usar y crear hielo a voluntad?" dijo Celestia. "Es…increíble…y peligroso."

"Pero… ¿De verdad podría alterar el clima en esta zona ella sola?" preguntó Luna.

"Es una posibilidad." dijo Heian. "Ella es la razón por la que quise venir. De hecho…ella y sus seguidores no deberían estar aquí."

"¿Y por qué dices eso?" preguntó Nakama.

Heian miró a Nakama con una seriedad absoluta.

"Porque yo misma la destruí."

"Repite eso." dijo Alexander de inmediato.

"Aún no puedo comprenderlo…" dijo Heian. "Yo misma derroté y eliminé a la Yuki-kouma…y sin embargo…tiempo después volvió, y más poderosa que antes."

" _Nos atacó de sorpresa, e hirió a la Princesa."_ dijo Mamoru, alertando a Nakama. _"La recuperación de Heian-sama fue exitosa, y fue ella misma la que insistió en investigar sobre el paradero de la yokai."_

"Finalmente pudimos obtener información de que estaban viajando fuera de nuestra nación." dijo Enshoku.

"Déjenme adivinar…aquí, a Equestria." dijo Alexander. Los demás asintieron. Alexander observó a Celestia y a Luna, y luego a Heian.

"Dijiste que ya la habías destruido…eso quiere decir que ya la habías…matado." dijo Alexander con algo de inseguridad.

"Eso es correcto." dijo Heian. "Aún recuerdo como le disparé la flecha de mi yumi que acabó con su vida."

"¿Estás completamente segura de que murió en ese momento?"

" _Te puedo asegurar, Estratega Alexander…que esa yuki-kouma murió cuando hime-sama usó su yumi."_ dijo Mamoru.

"Entiendo…" dijo Alexander pensativo y pensando. Meridia, Shade y las Princesas se acercaron más a Alexander, pero el resto del grupo también estaba atento.

"¿Qué piensas Alex?" preguntó el changeling. "Está claro que algo te molesta."

"La Princesa Heian dice que ya la mató antes…y que volvió de la muerte…" comenzó a decir el humano. "Y ahora…están en Equestria." Alexander miró a Celestia y a Luna. "Es demasiada casualidad…"

Celestia reaccionó de inmediato.

"¿Crees que…?"

"¿Qué esta yokai conoce a Holocaust?" le terminó la pregunta Alexander. "Si. Y también pienso que Holocaust fue quién trajo de vuelta a esa poni."

"Pero… ¿Cómo?" preguntó Nakama. "Holocaust es de esta tierra, Equestria. ¿Cómo es posible que conociera a esta yuki-kouma?"

"En realidad existe la posibilidad." dijo Alexander. "Pasaron casi tres años antes de que Holocaust volviera a formar la barrera en Wildzone. ¿Crees que en ese tiempo se mantendría en un solo lugar sin hacer nada?" las Princesas prestaron más atención. "¿Qué tal si en ese tiempo decidió viajar? ¿Qué tal si en territorios desconocidos buscó métodos para ser más fuerte? ¿Qué tal si quiso hacer pruebas con muertos de otros territorios? ¿Qué tal si quiso conseguir aliados de otras especies?"

"Alexander tiene razón." dijo Celestia. "No sabemos qué ocurrió al interior de esa zona de Equestria. Tampoco sabíamos que Holocaust seguía vivo."

"Si Holocaust tenía las fuerzas para moverse, entonces es posible que haya viajado durante ese tiempo."

"Holocaust es el enemigo que están enfrentando actualmente…" dijo Heian, que estaba confundida al igual que sus soldados. "¿Qué tiene que ver él con nuestra enemiga?"

"Hay algo que no te dijimos, Heian." dijo Celestia mientras volvía a observar a la Princesa de Neighpon. "Holocaust es un enemigo con una temible y prohibida habilidad: Necromancia."

" _¿Necromancia? Desconozco el término."_ dijo Mamoru.

"Magia oscura, Mamoru." respondió Alexander. "Holocaust tiene la habilidad traer a la vida a los muertos, para saber lo que ellos saben, y también para que le sirvan."

La respuesta dejó una marca profunda en el interior de los ponis de Neighpon.

"Parte de los enemigos que hemos enfrentado en este tiempo, han sido criaturas oscuras, soldados y bandidos revividos. Últimamente nuestros objetivos son seres que han sido resucitados con magia negra." agregó el humano. "Cuando esa yokai vino a enfrentarte otra vez… ¿Pudiste ver algún aura purpura o de un color oscuro?"

Heian reaccionó de inmediato.

"¡Sí! Cuando la enfrenté otra vez, tenía una notoria aura de un color oscuro. Parte de sus poderes también tenían ese patrón de colores."

Alexander sacó su brújula, notando que la flecha apuntaba al norte, y era un poco más grande que antes.

"No hay duda Heian…tenemos un enemigo en común." dijo Alexander. "Es probable que esta yokai de Neighpon…sea uno de los campeones de Holocaust…y por ende, uno de los objetos que nos falta por destruir."

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

Se decidió que en un par de horas tanto la Alianza Multiespecie como un grupo de soldados liderados por la Princesa Heian partirán del refugio, y usarán la brújula de Alexander como guía para encontrar el escondite de la yokai. Bantos y Wonder Shine ya habían sido informados de la situación, y cada uno estaba preparándose y usando su tiempo de la manera que más le acomodara.

Alexander y Meridia estaban en el jardín que estaba afuera de la construcción en la que estuvieron antes. Dory estaba paseándose entre las flores del lugar, mezclándose con ellas, apareciendo y desapareciendo periódicamente. Alexander estaba acostado, y obviamente Meridia le insistió que se apoyara en su pecho.

"Dory, no te alejes de aquí. ¿Ok?" dijo Alexander.

"(¡No lo haré!)" dijo Dory.

(Aún sigo intrigado por la voz que escuchamos antes-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(También he pensado en eso, pero mientras no sepamos del lugar que nos mostró, poco podemos hacer…)" dijo internamente Alexander.

"Oh, Alexander."

" _¡Sempai!_ "

Alexander escuchó voces familiares, y tanto él como Meridia miraron en la dirección en donde venían las voces.

"Princesa Heian. Nakama." dijo Meridia en un tono de bienvenida. "¿Han venido para acompañarnos?"

"Caminamos mientras recordamos nuestro tiempo en Neighpon." dijo Nakama.

"Si no les molesta, nos gustaría acompañarlos aquí." dijo la Princesa de Neighpon. "Este jardín es uno de los lugares que me encanta observar."

Heian y Nakama se acomodaron cerca de Alexander y Meridia. Heian comenzó a observar a la aracnoponi con curiosidad.

"Debo admitir que estoy intrigada por tu apariencia física." dijo Heian mirando a Meridia. "No creo que todo el mundo lo acepte en la primera impresión."

"Por un tiempo fue así, Princesa Heian." dijo Meridia mientras acariciaba el cabello de Alexander. "Pero las cosas han cambiado últimamente. Es una larga historia, pero puedo decir que todo se lo debo al Amo Alexander."

"Nah. Exageras." dijo Alexander. "Lo único que hice fue mostrarle a los demás que no deben guiarse por las apariencias."

"Como digas." dijo Meridia. "Aunque ambos sabemos que hiciste mucho más que eso."

"Sé que hice lo correcto." respondió su Amo. "Te gusta recordármelo cada cierto tiempo. ¿Verdad?"

"Las veces que sea necesario." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa.

"Mamoru está escondido por aquí. ¿No?" dijo Alexander.

"En realidad, Mamoru está preparando a los soldados que nos acompañarán." respondió Heian. "Se permitió alejarse de mí por un momento solo porque Nakama quiso acompañarme."

"Tiene sentido." dijo Alexander, y luego miró a su compañero. "Nakama… Antes oí de Enshoku que fuiste destituido de tu puesto de capitán del Escuadrón del Equilibrio."

"Así es." dijo Nakama sin nerviosismo alguno.

"Todos aquí sabemos que eres un excelente guerrero, así que realmente no entiendo el por qué te sacaron del grupo." dijo Alexander.

Nakama comenzó a reír levemente. Heian se sorprendió un poco con esa reacción.

"Es una historia un tanto complicada, _sempai_." respondió Nakama. "Hay unas cuantas cosas que tendría que explicarle antes de responder apropiadamente esa pregunta."

"Mmmm…ok." terminó diciendo Alexander. "No voy a obligarte. Cuéntamelo cuando estés cómodo."

"Me aseguraré de contártelo en algún momento _sempai_. No se preocupe." dijo Nakama.

"Me sorprende el nivel de confianza que le tienes, Nakama." dijo Heian.

"Es lo mínimo." dijo Nakama. " _Sempai_ salvó mi vida, y he aprendido un montón desde entonces."

Antes de que Nakama pudiera continuar, un refrescante y relajante olor invadió todo el lugar, que naturalmente llamó la atención de todos, agregando un detalle visual que el humano ha visto antes: Leves tonos de energía, disimulando ser humo con algo de transparencia de color verde claro. Lo siguiente que ocurrió dejó congelada de la sorpresa a Heian por varios segundos.

BGM: watch?v=050bIZumvQ8 (Floaroma Town (Night) - Pokémon Diamond & Pokémon Pearl Music Extended)

Pasto, flores de varios colores e incluso arbustos comenzaron a crecer alrededor de las flores que ya estaban en el lugar, y a una velocidad alarmante. En cosa de segundos, la zona se llenó de flora, a pesar del frio y de que incluso la tierra misma estuviera helada debido al clima.

"Vaya." dijo Alexander mientras observaba el lugar en donde estaban las flores originales. "Hace un tiempo que no veía esto. Dory debe estar feliz."

"No siempre es posible observar cuando lo hace…pero vaya que es hermoso." dijo Meridia.

"Es asombroso…" dijo Nakama. "Esa criaturita es realmente algo excepcional."

"¿Cómo…?" preguntó Heian, saliendo de su trance. La forma en que lo preguntó no parecía indicar sorpresa, sino que incredulidad. "¿Cómo es que todas esas flores acaban de aparecer?"

"Ah, es cierto." dijo Alexander mirando a Heian. "Tú aún no conoces a Dory."

"(¡No pude evitarlo!)" dijo Dory de manera audible para todos, pillando desprevenida a Heian. "(¡Estas flores han sido muy bien cuidadas a pesar del clima! Puedo sentir todo el cariño que le han dado.)"

Fue en ese momento, que Dory salió de entre las flores, quedando visible para todos.

"(¡Me recuerdan mucho a las flores y plantaciones de tu jardín Alex!)" dijo Dory con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Dory comenzó a dar pasos largos, que parecían saltitos, hasta llegar al estómago de Alexander, donde se acurrucó y se sentó tranquilamente.

"Hacía tiempo que no veía tu lado totalmente adorable." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a hacerle cariño al arbusto de Dory. La mascota reaccionó con una sonrisa mientras dejaba salir por unos segundos su voz externa, al mismo tiempo que las ya conocidas flores alrededor de su arbusto comenzaron a aparecer, floreciendo como un espectáculo visual, al igual que las otras flores.

"Creo que una presentación es necesaria." dijo Alexander mientras miraba a Heian, notando la sorpresa en ella en segundos. "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"…" Heian seguía sin reaccionar, y solo estaba mirando a Dory.

"¿Heian?" preguntó Mamoru. Esto pudo lograr sacarla de su trance.

"¡Ah! Lo siento." dijo la Princesa de inmediato. "Continúen."

"Ok…como decía, una presentación es requerida." dijo Alexader, algo confundido, pero continuando. Dory abrió los ojos y miró a Heian. La pequeña también notó la sorpresa de la Princesa.

"(Que extraño que esté tan sorprendida.)" dijo Alexander internamente. "(Su aura cambió de color de inmediato.)"

"(Así es.)" le acompañó Dory. "(¿Será que me conoce?)"

"Esta pequeña bendición es Dory. Mi mascota." dijo Alexander.

"(Mucho gusto Princesa.)" dijo Dory de manera audible para todos.

"…El placer es…todo mío." dijo Heian con algo de dificultad. Esto picó más la curiosidad del humano.

"Heian… ¿Acaso ya habías visto a la especie de Dory antes?"

La pregunta de Alexander pilló desprevenida a la yegua, y no pudo esconder su nerviosismo.

"Yo…bueno…sí…pero…"

"¿Heian?" dijo Nakama, ahora el sorprendiéndose. "¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso también estuvo en tus predicciones?"

"…No. Verás…" dijo Heian, volviendo a confundir al mirmidón. "Es…algo mucho más complicado que eso. No puedo creer que esto haya pasado…pensé que ya no habría esperanza."

BGM -OFF-

"Ok…me estoy comenzando a preocupar." dijo Alexander. "¿Hay algo que tal vez puedas compartirnos? Claramente tu reacción debe tener una razón para ser…esa."

"…Necesito más tiempo." dijo Heian, mirando a Alexander con total seriedad. "¿Puedes darme hasta esta noche? Esta revelación me dejó sorprendida...como mínimo. Necesito pensar unas cuantas cosas y recopilar pensamientos antiguos. Te avisaré cuando esté lista."

"Ok…" dijo el humano, aún algo confundido por la reacción de Heian. Meridia también no pudo entender del todo la situación.

"(Heian…nunca me dijiste algo de la especie de Dory… ¿Qué estás ocultando que ni yo conozco?)" pensó Nakama, que comenzó a preocuparse con el asunto.

" _¡Hime-sama…!"_

El grito de una voz desconocida hizo que todos reaccionaran, y siguiendo sus sentidos, miraron al cielo.

Todos pudieron ver a un pegaso con el uniforme militar de Neighpon, pero tanto este como el poni estaban seriamente dañados. Partes de su vestimenta estaban rotas, incompletas y con manchas de sangre, así mismo, el poni en cuestión parecía tener varios cortes y heridas en su lomo y patas. Incluso tenía un par de flechas incrustadas. Alexander y los demás notaron de inmediato que el pegaso estaba empleando una fuerza titánica para mantenerse en vuelo.

Finalmente comenzó a bajar, y el grupo de inmediato corrió para ayudarlo, siendo el humano el único que tuvo que agacharse.

"¡Hey!" gritó Alexander. "¡Resiste!"

Alexander miró a Dory, que entendió de inmediato lo que su dueño quería, y poniéndose al lado del poni herido, comenzó a usar su habilidad para calmarlo y curarlo poco a poco.

"¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?" preguntó Nakama.

" _Hime-sama…"_ El poni en cuestión hizo un esfuerzo en mirar a su Princesa. _"Vienen del noreste…son muchos…"_

Heian reaccionó de inmediato.

"¿Eres de la unidad de exploradores del noreste?"

El pegaso se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó con tus compañeros?" preguntó Nakama.

" _Dieron su vida…para atrasarlos…y darme tiempo para avisarles…"_ respondió el pegaso. Esto enojó al humano por dentro. Ya habían muertos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó de inmediato Alexander.

"… _10 minutos…como mucho…"_

Alexander se levantó de inmediato.

"¡Mery! ¡Ve a buscar a todos los demás, incluyendo a Mamoru! ¡Diles que vayan a la entrada del asentamiento!"

Meridia ni siquiera contestó. Sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo, y partió de inmediato a gran velocidad, usando sus patas laterales. Heian realmente se sorprendió al verla. Era la primera vez que veía a la aracnoponi moverse así.

"Nakama." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención del mirmidón. "Quiero que tú y Heian lleven a este pegaso a un lugar donde lo puedan curar, y que después vayan lo antes posible a la entrada."

"Heian..." Nakama llamó la atención de su Princesa. "Debemos movernos ahora."

"Si…tienes razón." dijo Heian, y ambos unicornios comenzaron a usar su magia para hacer levitar al pegaso. Dory subió hasta el hombro de Alexander con precisión.

"Bien…no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero creo que hay algo que podemos hacer."

.

.

.

.

Heian y Nakama estaban justo en la entrada, junto a Mamoru y los cinco miembros del Escuadrón del Equilibrio. Los demás soldados de Neighpón también estaban listos y posicionados para entrar en acción en cualquier momento.

"Nakama… ¿estás seguro de que esto funcionará?"

"Heian…yo ya le confié mi vida a _sempai_ desde hace ya un tiempo." respondió Nakama.

" _Pero…la formación que el Estratega Alexander nos dio…es un tanto confusa."_ dijo Mamoru.

"¿Por que estamos a plena vista aquí en la entrada?" preguntó Nakama con una sonrisa. "Si no confías en él aún Mamoru, pues entonces confía en mí. _Sempai_ considera muchas cosas a la hora de planear su movimiento. Además…hay una razón por la que nuestro nombre es 'Alianza Multiespecie'."

Nakama miró a sus compañeros.

"Con la suma de todos, podemos hacer cosas increíbles."

Alexander, Shade, Meridia, y todos los demás estaban en distintos puntos de la 'muralla' que había en la entrada. Todos esperando de frente y listos para actuar de acuerdo a su función, que fue explicada por su Líder.

Celestia y Luna estaban cada una en un lado distinto de los muros. Celestia a la izquierda, y Luna a la derecha. Los miembros de la Alianza se repartieron lugares para acompañar a cada una. Wonder Shine estaba un poco más adelante, junto con otros miembros encima de su lomo. Todos con capacidad de atacar a distancia.

"¡Recuerden!" gritó Alexander. "A mi señal."

El humano miró a la poni que estaba a su lado derecho.

"¿Lista? Comenzamos una vez más con esto."

"Cuando tú quieras." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa.

Alexander procedió a mirar a la poni que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

"Ahora Bridia."

"Muy bien." dijo ella con un tono positivo. Sus ojos por un momento se iluminaron ligeramente con un color azul, y una especie de onda se expandió por ambos lados de la muralla, dejando rastros de color azul por unos segundos, para luego desaparecer.

"Listo." dijo Bridia con un tono satisfecho.

"Bien." dijo Alexander, mirando al frente. "Ahora solo hay que esperar."

Dicha espera fue solo de casi un minuto. A lo lejos, desde los bosques, una mancha de un color oscuro comenzó a verse.

"Ahí vienen…" dijo Heian. "¡Prepárense!"

Mamoru y todas las unidades de la Princesa se acercaron un poco más, Ajustando sus armas y examinando con cuidado a sus lejanos enemigos.

Del bosque comenzaron a salir varios puntos al cielo, volando en diferentes lados, pero todos en dirección al lugar en donde Alexander y todos los demás se encontraban. La mancha en tierra también seguía avanzando, ya teniendo un mayor tamaño.

"Preparen sus ataques…" dijo Alexander.

Con esto, todos aquellos que podían usar proyectiles, comenzaron a prepararse. Celestia y Luna comenzaron a acumular energía en sus cuernos. Clover Clever, Cré, Shade, y todos aquellos que pudieran emplear magia o algún tipo de proyectil comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, concentrando sus fuerzas para dar un primer golpe certero y poderoso.

Mamoru miró a ambos lados de las murallas. En el techo habían varios soldados de Neighpon con un yumi como arma.

" _¡Preparen el ataque aéreo!"_

Con esta orden, todos los soldados comenzaron a preparar sus arcos, listos para dar un tiro con sus flechas. Varios soldados que estaban en tierra y que eran pegasos, comenzaron a elevarse hasta un punto moderado, sin pasar de la entrada, pero listos para embestir en cualquier momento con sus naginata. Otra serie de arqueros comenzó a posicionarse entre los miembros de la Alianza, preparando sus yumi con calma y paciencia.

"Esperen…" dijo Alexander, que comenzó a cargar energía de su magia breezie en su mano derecha, que estaba algo extendida hacia delante.

Pronto la mancha en tierra pasó a transformarse en una serie de movimientos más definidos. Los puntos en el aire comenzaron a adquirir forma, y la fuerza enemiga finalmente se notaba con más claridad. Lo suficiente como para identificar que la mayoría de las fuerzas que venían a atacar eran ponis.

"(Mantente conmigo Dory. Una vez que me asegure de que no tengan trampas o sorpresas, te transformarás para ayudarnos.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente.

"(¡Entendido!)" respondió internamente Dory.

" _Entonces…realmente funciona."_ dijo Mamoru. _"El enemigo…no puede vernos."_

"Lo que ha hecho Bridia es ocultar nuestras presencias. Aún pueden escuchar el ruido que hacemos, pero sin duda el elemento sorpresa está de nuestro lado." dijo Nakama.

"Que habilidad tan aterradora…" dijo Heian. "Realmente agradezco que estén de nuestro lado."

Heian entonces hizo flotar dos papeles que sacó de su accesorio.

"Hoshi…Hogosha." al decir esto, los papeles comenzaron a tener una pequeña aura de color rojo y azul respectivamente.

"Requiero de su ayuda. ¡Manifiéstense!"

Los papeles comenzaron a brillar del mismo color que sus auras, y en segundos, cambiaron totalmente de forma. El aura roja comenzó a tener la forma de un zorro, y la azul comenzó a parecer un perro.

Finalmente, la transformación finalizó, y dos figuras familiares se posicionaron junto al grupo de la Princesa de Neighpon.

" _Aquí estamos Ama."_ dijo Hoshi, la Kitsune.

" _Esperamos sus órdenes."_ dijo Hogosha, el akita.

"Ayudaremos a Nakama, a sus compañeros y a las Princesas de Equestria." dijo Heian en un tono muy serio. "Cuento con ustedes, mis queridos espíritus."

" _Entonces que así sea."_ dijo Hoshi, poniéndose en guardia.

" _Lucharemos para mantener el balance."_ dijo Hogosha, imitando el actuar de la kitsune.

"Comenzaré con el ataque inicial, y luego todos ustedes darán una segunda oleada para aquellos que logren esquivarlo, así como para los que no estén en mi rango de ataque." dijo Alexander. Todos en la alianza asintieron de inmediato. El humano seguía acumulando energía, aumentando de tamaño, y que comenzó a extenderse en su brazo.

La fuerza enemiga venía acercándose más y más. Sus vestimentas ya eran reconocibles, teniendo un cierto parecido a la de los guardias de Neighpon, pero estas eran más informales, con colores más oscuros, y en vez de usar armaduras, la mayoría eran trajes más finos y telas con formas y patrones únicos.

El tamaño de la energía en el brazo de Alexander ya era considerable y llamativa a este punto.

(¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo-kupo?) preguntó Mogu.

"(No te preocupes. No utilizaré todo de una vez…pero debe ser algo contundente.)" respondió mentalmente Alexander.

Había llegado el momento. Los ponis que venían a toda velocidad hacia el grupo de Alexander, la Alianza y las Princesas venían con sus armas listas, y no hacía falta ver sus rostros para saber sus intenciones.

"(Un segundo… ¿Acaso…?)"

Alexander, y posiblemente varios en el lugar fueron pillados desprevenidos por un momento ante un detalle que no se podía apreciar antes.

(Así parece-kupo.)

Entre los enemigos, se podían apreciar también unas criaturas que estaban completamente de purpura, y que ya no eran desconocidas para la Alianza, ya que más de una vez han tenido que luchar contra ellas.

"(¡Tromluis!)" dijo Dory mentalmente.

Celestia y Luna confirmaron inmediatamente la propuesta de Alexander.

Ellos trabajan para Holocaust.

Las criaturas eran más diversas esta vez. Además de los lobos y caballos, en el lado enemigo se podían ver en el aire formas que se asemejaban a las aves, y eran de diversos tamaños, llegando a ser tan largos como un poni. También en tierra se notaban criaturas bípedas con brazos más gordos y largos. Sus caras parecían tener orejas más grandes y similares a las de un perro.

Todo estaba listo. Era cuestión de segundos para que el bando enemigo chocara de manera furiosa contra la Alianza y la fuerza militar de Neighpon. Alexander levantó un poco su brazo derecho, moviéndolo más hacia el lado contrario y a la altura de su cuello.

Concentró y visualizo la imagen en su mente.

Era el momento.

Con un rápido movimiento de su brazo derecho, Alexander liberó toda la energía que había acumulado hasta ese momento, lanzando un proyectil que parecía tener la forma de un corte horizontal y de un color verde tan brillante que llamó la atención de inmediato. El tamaño del proyectil, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, era enorme, y hasta Celestia y Luna se sorprendieron mucho con la acción del humano. El ataque mágico de Alexander viajó al frente a una velocidad impresionante, y su rango horizontal también era algo sorprendente. De inmediato chocó con la primera oleada de enemigos, que en un instante fueron violentamente golpeados hacia atrás, provocando que las líneas enemigas de más atrás también fueran empujadas y golpeadas. Los tromluis que fueron tocados por el ataque de Alexander ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de gritar o reaccionar. Se desvanecieron de inmediato.

Por un segundo completo, nadie reaccionó. Todos en la Alianza Multiespecie, el Escuadrón del Equilibrio y las tres Princesas presentes no pudieron evitar el admirar la muestra de poder que el Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie había realizado.

"¡Ahora!" gritó Alexander con fuerza.

BGM: watch?v=SPNbEEUVvBg (Far Dawn (Storm) - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

Todos reaccionaron, volviendo a concentrarse en su tarea, y tal como se había planeado, la Alianza comenzó a disparar todos los proyectiles que tenían preparados. Los ataques de Celestia y Luna, al ser cargados, fueron los más devastadores. Los ataques de los demás también fueron más fuertes de lo normal, y siguiendo las órdenes de su Líder, atacaron no solo a las fuerzas traseras de la horda de enemigos, sino que también atacaron a todos aquellos que fueron lo suficientemente suertudos como para evadir o estar fuera del rango de ataque del proyectil de Alexander.

En unos cuantos segundos, una buena parte de la fuerza enemiga estaba en el piso, dejándolos en un estado de confusión total. Estado que la Princesa de Neighpon entendió muy bien…que debían aprovechar al máximo.

" _¡Kougeki!"_

Al momento de que Heian dio la orden, Mamoru se movió de inmediato, incluso desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Los arqueros de la Princesa abrieron fuego, lanzando una lluvia de flechas que comenzó a caer sin piedad a la línea enemiga.

"¡No les den tiempo para reaccionar!" gritó Alexander. "(De momento mantente cerca de mí, Dory.)"

"(No te preocupes. Te cubriré por donde no puedes ver.)" dijo mentalmente Dory.

Tanto la Alianza como el Escuadrón del Equilibrio se lanzaron hacia los todavía confundidos ponis. Hogosha y Hoshi comenzaron a volar alrededor, y se enfocaron en atacar a los tromluis aéreos y a cualquier enemigo volador que se les cruzara en su camino.

Mamoru reapareció al frente, en medio de la zona en donde la Alianza estaba luchando.

"… _Adiós."_

Usando sus propios cuchillos que están en su prenda, comenzó a cortar sin piedad ni duda a sus enemigos.

" _¡No dejen que se acerquen a la entrada, y mucho menos a Heian-sama!"_ gritó Enshoku, liderando a sus compañeros y a un grupo de soldados.

"Ya necesitaba un poco de acción." dijo Duran con gusto mientras continuaba su trabajo.

"Recuerda que no estás solo." dijo Reifon, usando sus garras para cortar a una tanda de enemigos. "¡No tendrás toda la diversión!"

Swift Strike y Golden Lilat volvieron a realizar su 'danza mortal', moviéndose con gracia mientras golpeaban y noqueaban con efectividad a todo poni que estuviera en su ruta.

Meridia, Bantos y Deirius actuaron como distractores y fuerza pesada, haciendo lo que mejor podían hacer: Derribar a poni tras otro con sus embestidas. Meridia sin embargo, se movía más rápido que ellos, golpeaba con más fuerza, y eso no le impedía usar sus espadas, por lo que algunos ponis enemigos resultaron no solo golpeados, sino que también cortados.

Iris Pride, usando a Hura, realizaba ataques feroces a los enemigos aéreos. Hura, al sentir la pasión y determinación de su dueña, nuevamente creó potentes ráfagas de viento cada vez que era usada, dando un buen extra a su combate.

El enemigo comenzó a contraatacar con proyectiles mágicos y también flechas. Clover Clever, usando su magia, creo escudos en diferentes puntos cercanos que repelieron ambos proyectiles.

Crazy Jump, usando su instrumento, creo varias notas que comenzaron a viajar tanto cerca de él, como en las lejanías, incluso llegando a los lugares en donde la Alianza luchaba. Las notas protegieron de proyectiles a algunos soldados de Neighpon, y otras notas golpearon como proyectiles a otros enemigos.

Cré y Grevy estaban acompañando a los arqueros, ayudando a los ataques aéreos y a larga distancia.

Wonder Shine ya había 'limpiado' su área, y fue con solo un movimiento de sus gigantes cascos.

"¡Vengan! ¡Tengo suficiente para todos!" gritó Yagnar, mientras usaba su hacha para cortar a sus enemigos con relativa facilidad. Algunos ponis lograron golpearlo con sus armas, pero el daño era casi nulo. Tener piel y carne de minotauro tiene sus ventajas en el campo de batalla.

Si bien seguían atacando, los soldados de Neighpon realmente se sorprendieron mucho, y tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para detenerse y admirar la fuerza de la Alianza, ya que todos estaban dando un gran apoyo. Incluso Heian estaba en similares condiciones, al punto que no fue necesario que usara su arma personal, ya que sus Shikigami estaban cumpliendo sus órdenes, Mamoru se unió a Nakama, quien a su vez se unió a sus ex-compañeros para ayudarlos, y sobretodo, estaba sorprendida con la manera en que Alexander estaba lidiando con la situación. Tal como le dijo Nakama, utilizó su conocimiento para aprovechar al máximo las posibilidades, y no solo evitó un batalla desordenada y caótica, sino que redujo todas las posibilidades de que el enemigo entrara al asentamiento, manteniendo a salvo a todos los aldeanos que estaban refugiados.

"¡Ustedes…no tocaran…esa entrada!" gritó Warm Shade mientras volaba de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, usando su lanza de herba para derribar enemigos aéreos, tanto ponis como tromluis.

"(Muy bien Dory, es hora.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente mientras sacaba la flor para transformar a su mascota.

"(¡Cuando quieras!)" gritó mentalmente la pequeña.

Alexander avanzó, y en el proceso acercó la flor a Dory, que comenzó a brillar.

En ese instante, Heian sintió algo en su cuerpo, como una sensación que le llamó la atención de inmediato, y miró directamente al humano.

"(¿Qué es esta…energía?)" pensó la Princesa de Neighpon. "(Esto…proviene de…)"

Heian abrió completamente los ojos al entender.

" _(¡Sheimi!)"_

Heian se enfocó en la forma brillante que estaba con Alexander. Ella sabía que era Dory. Sintió una energía que había sentido antes en su vida, pero solo en una ocasión. Tanta fue la sorpresa, que por un par de segundos olvidó por completo el hecho de que estaba en medio de una batalla, y fijo toda su atención en Alexander y Dory.

"(No…no puede ser. Lo hizo… ¡El realmente lo hizo! Pero… ¿Cómo? El único ser que conocía que podía hacer eso era-)"

El sonido de cortes, espadas y cuchillos trajo de vuelta a la Princesa de Neighpon. Nakama y Mamoru estaban a su lado, y habían derrotado a un par de ponis enemigos que estaban peligrosamente cerca de ella.

"¡Heian!" gritó Nakama.

" _¡Hime-sama!"_ gritó Mamoru.

"¡Mamoru! ¡Nakama!" dijo Heian, reaccionando a la situación.

"¡Mantente alerta de tu entorno Heian!" dijo Nakama.

" _Por favor, Hime-sama. Recuerde que toda una nación la espera de regreso."_ dijo Mamoru.

"Lo siento…algo me llamó mucho la atención." dijo Heian. "Lo lamento. ¡Sigamos!"

Más adelante, Alexander y Dory pudieron notar algo. a su derecha.

"¿¡Pero qué...!? ¿Qué están haciendo?" dijo el humano.

"¡No lo sé, pero es mejor ayudarlos!" dijo Dory.

Alexander movió a Libra de modo que mirara al cielo. Se subió a su escudo, y con un comando mental comenzó a moverse hasta un punto en donde varios soldados de Neighpon estaban luchando contra los ponis enemigos. Una buena parte de los soldados de la Princesa Heian estaban heridos, pero aun así estaban luchando, y eso los estaba más perjudicando que ayudando.

Una bola de energía verde y un proyectil que tenía la forma de n corte horizontal hicieron retroceder un poco al enemigo. Alexander se bajó justo delante de los soldados del este.

"¡Atrás!" gritó Alexander. "¡Retrocedan hasta estar cerca de su Princesa! ¡Una de mis compañeras podrá curarlos!"

"¡No!" dijo rápidamente uno de los soldados. "¡Nosotros daremos hasta nuestra vida por Heian-sama!" Los demás rápidamente volvieron al ataque.

"¡Ah con un demonio no tengo tiempo para esto!" gritó Alexander con enojo, mientras creaba otro proyectil para hacer retroceder a los ponis enemigos. Dory también comenzó a crear 'cortes' que viajaban hasta los ponis malos, ayudando a su dueño en la batalla.

El panorama se mantuvo en general de manera favorable para La Alianza y el bando bueno de Neighpon. La lucha duró casi unos veinte minutos, con la mayoría de los ataques proviniendo de Alexander y su grupo, así como de los soldados de Neighpon. Cuando casi todo el poder rival estaba vencido, todos se dedicaron a vencer a la última tanda de enemigos, hasta que lograron el control absoluto, y salieron victoriosos.

BGM -OFF-

Alexander por fin comenzó a relajarse lentamente, mientras recuperaba algo de aire. Imitando la acción del humano, todos los demás comenzaron a relajarse y a descansar.

"Lo hicimos…" dijo Heian, que lejos de estar cansada, estaba sin ningún rasguño. No tuvo la necesidad de actuar esta vez.

" _Esto fue…mucho más rápido de lo que pensé."_ dijo Mamoru, que estaba al lado de su Princesa. _"Honestamente, ya estaba preparado para lidiar con más hordas de enemigos y tener una defensa adicional para la entrada…pero no fue necesario."_

De otro extremo del lugar, Duran comenzó a mover sus garras, como si estuviera probando sus movimientos.

"Mmmm…es un tanto extraño." terminó diciendo el grifo.

"¿Qué sucede Duran?" dijo Reifon, acercándose a su amigo.

"Quiero pensar que nos hemos hecho más fuertes que antes…pero me extraña un poco que no sienta cansancio." dijo Duran. "Siento el esfuerzo que realicé, pero no me siento cansado en lo absoluto."

"¡Hey! Ahora que lo dices, también pienso lo mismo." dijo Reifon, haciendo un movimiento con su brazo izquierdo. "No me siento cansado. Como si aún tuviera energía de sobra."

"¿No se les ocurre que tal vez SI son más fuertes que antes? ¡Jajajaja!" dijo Bantos acercándose a los dos.

"Ciertamente." dijo Deirius, acercándose también. "No han sido pocas las batallas que hemos librado, y en todas hemos no solo salido victoriosos, sino que también obtenemos más conocimiento y experiencia."

"Wohohow. ¡Wow!" dijo Crazy Jump con una sonrisa en su cara. "Así que así es como normalmente luchan. Realmente son fuertes y hábiles. Definitivamente no había visto algo así antes."

"… _Debo admitir que también estoy impresionado. He visto muchas cosas anteriormente…pero esto es más de lo que esperaba. Tienes que brillar al igual que ellos chico…"_

"Lo sé Tecno, y no me quedaré atrás." dijo el mono mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros. "Aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue ese poder inicial de Alexander. ¡Qué feroz!"

"¡Ah! Este ha sido un buen ejercicio." dijo satisfecho Yagnar. "Las cosas tal vez se compliquen más desde ahora, pero ahí está lo divertido e interesante del tema. Heh, si incluso Sir Alexander demostró una gran fuerza hoy. No había visto algo como eso antes."

Los demás miembros de la Alianza también parecían tener pensamientos positivos tras la batalla, sobre todo por el abrumador ataque inicial de su Líder, y poco a poco el grupo entero se fue juntando para compartir sus ideas y saber cómo estaban sus compañeros, así como saber quiénes debían recibir curación por parte de Lauren.

Heian, y muchos de los soldados de Neighpon observaron a la Alianza con admiración y respeto.

"Es la primera vez que los veo luchar…con que esta es la Alianza Multiespecie de Equestria." dijo la Princesa de Neighpon.

Con un rápido movimiento, los shikigamis de Heian regresaron hacia ella.

" _¿Se encuentra bien Ama?"_ preguntó el Akita.

" _¿No está lastimada?"_ preguntó la Kitsune.

"Estoy bien. No se preocupen." respondió Heian. "Muchas gracias por su apoyo mis espíritus. Es hora de que descansen."

Usando su magia, Heian hizo levitar los dos papeles que anteriormente usó. Estos comenzaron a brillar con el color de cada espíritu, y en segundos, los Shikigami pasaron a ser energía pura, moviéndose a cada papel con su color respectivo, y desaparecieron.

"Veo que están impresionados."

La voz de Nakama llamó la atención de Heian y Mamoru.

" _Debo admitirlo…acompaña a unos excelentes guerreros, Maestro Nakama."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Ya puedo ver porqué las Princesas de Equestria confían en todos ellos, incluyéndolo a usted."_

"¿Cierto? He aprendido mucho estando con ellos, sobre todo con _Sempai._ " dijo Nakama.

"Alexander…sería un aterrador enemigo a vencer." dijo Heian. "Y no lo digo solamente por sus capacidades a la hora de luchar. Su mente…es un arma muy valiosa."

"Tú lo has dicho…" dijo el mirmidón, para mirar en la dirección en donde estaba Alexander "… ¿Mmmm?"

Nakama notó algo inusual en Alexander. Heian y Mamoru también pudieron notarlo.

"Otra victoria para agregar a la lista." dijo Meridia acercándose a su Amo. "Realmente me sorprendí cuando usaste toda esa energía al principio. ¡Cuánta fuerza!"

Meridia notó que Alexander no reaccionaba.

"¿Alexander?"

El humano estaba mirando en cierta dirección, y su expresión indicaba un claro enojo. Esto preocupó un poco a Meridia, ya que no era usual que su Amo estuviera de mal humor.

"Mery. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Lo que sea."

"¿Puedes cuidar a Dory por un momento?"

"Por supuesto." dijo la aracnoponi mientras tomaba a Dory con sus cascos delanteros. "¿Sabes que ocurre Dory?"

"(Lo más probable…es que sea culpa de ellos.)" dijo Dory mentalmente, pero de forma audible para ella.

"¿Ellos?" preguntó Meridia, para luego volver a ver a su Amo, y esta vez enfocarse en la dirección en la que él estaba mirando.

"No tardaré…al menos eso espero." dijo Alexander, que comenzó a caminar a paso lento pero seguro.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Heian. "Parece dirigirse…hacia donde están algunos de nuestros soldados."

Los demás en la Alianza también notaron como Alexander se movía hasta el punto en donde estaban los soldados de Neighpon que había ayudado anteriormente. Estos ya estaban junto con los demás soldados del lugar, incluyendo al Escuadrón del Equilibrio.

Cuando el humano llegó hasta el grupo de soldados extranjeros, no tardó en dar a entender sus intenciones.

"Disculpen. Me gustaría pedir algo." dijo Alexander. Con esto, ganó la atención de todos, y comenzó a mirar alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Necesito que ciertos ponis vengan aquí adelante. Específicamente, los que ayudé en un momento de la batalla."

Los soldados en su mayoría se miraron entre ellos, algo confundidos por las palabras de Alexander. La Alianza también no entendía la situación, y la curiosidad hizo que siguieran observando para ver lo que ocurría. Pasando los segundos, un pequeño grupo de al menos diez soldados se acercaron hasta Alexander.

"…Si. Son ustedes." dijo el humano, que los reconoció al verlos de cerca. "Ignoro si la Princesa Heian les habló de mí, pero por si acaso…mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Estratega y Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie."

" _Fuimos informados de que ustedes nos ayudarían."_ dijo Enshoku, _"Y vaya que luchan bien. Son excelentes guerreros."_

Enshoku miró a los soldados que llamó Alexander.

" _¿Por qué pediste verlos?"_

"Porque quiero que me respondan algo." dijo Alexander. Ahora se enfocó en los soldados que vinieron hasta él. Meridia y Shade notaron la seriedad tanto en el rostro como en su voz. Dory ya sabía lo que pasaría, pero aun así estuvo atenta y en silencio.

"Quiero escucharlo de ustedes." dijo Alexander. "Cuando los vi, ustedes estaban luchando a toda carga contra un grupo mayor de enemigos. Ustedes no solo tenían la desventaja numérica, sino que también algunos de ustedes estaban heridos…" Alexander se detuvo porque notó un detalle. "…Me corrijo: Aún siguen heridos. ¡Lauren!" Alexander llamó a su sanadora al mismo tiempo que daba vuelta y miraba a sus compañeros. "¿Podrías ayudar con los heridos de Neighpon?"

"Por supuesto." respondió Lauren con calma, teniendo su bastón listo y caminando hacia los soldados. Alexander volvió a mirar a los soldados al frente de él.

"Cuando llegué para ayudarlos, les recomendé retroceder hasta donde estaba su Princesa, para verse sus heridas y cambiar de estrategia…pero me respondieron que estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por su Princesa, y volvieron a lanzarse de frente al enemigo."

" _Todo es correcto."_ dijo uno de los soldados.

"Tuve que actuar rápido para evitar la imprudencia que hicieron." dijo Alexander. Esto llamó la atención del grupo. "Pero debo saberlo…"

Alexander se acercó un poco más al grupo de soldados.

"¿Por qué no valoran sus vidas?"

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a todos, incluyendo a Heian, que junto a Mamoru y Nakama también estaban pendientes de la situación.

" _¿Disculpe?"_ dijo uno de los soldados.

" _¿De qué habla?"_ preguntó otro.

"En base a todo lo que ocurrió, es lo único que puedo sacar como conclusión." dijo Alexander. En este punto todo el mundo pudo notar que el humano no estaba divagando ni hablando de algo casual. Algo lo estaba molestando, y quería aclararlo de inmediato.

"Él está…molesto." dijo Hein sorprendida. "Pero… ¿Por qué?"

" _¿Acaso está cuestionando nuestras acciones?"_ preguntó otro soldado más del grupo.

"Si." respondió Alexander sin dudarlo. "¿Por qué cuando les dije que retrocedieran, hicieron totalmente lo opuesto?"

" _¿Retroceder?"_ dijo un soldado, con un tono de enojo. _"¡Somos orgullosos guerreros de Neighpon, y tenemos el honor de servir en estos momentos a Heian-sama!"_

" _¡Retroceder no es una opción!"_ agregó otro soldado.

" _¡Deshonraríamos a nuestros Gobernantes!"_ dijo otro más del grupo.

" _¡Con gusto moriríamos por el bienestar de nuestra Princesa!"_ agregó otro de los tantos soldados. _"Y usted no tiene autoridad sobre nosotros."_

"…" Alexander cerró los ojos y puso su mano izquierda en su frente, como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza. Nakama entonces comenzó a entender lo que sucedía.

" _¿Acaso nos va a decir que tiene un problema con eso?"_ preguntó uno de los soldados de antes. En este punto todo el mundo estaba atento a la situación. Cada soldado de Neighpon, y cada miembro de la Alianza junto con el Escuadrón del Equilibrio podían oír perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando, ya que estaban en un área abierta.

"Por supuesto que tengo un problema, y uno grave." dijo Alexander. "No valoran sus vidas."

" _¡Nuestras vidas le pertenecen a Heian-sama!"_ gritó otro soldado. _"Espero que le haya quedado claro."_

"Les diré lo que me queda claro…" dijo Alexander, mientras volteaba su cara, específicamente para ver a Nakama. El mirmidón junto con Heian y Mamoru reaccionaron cuando el humano los miró.

"Que entiendo mejor porqué Nakama vino a Equestria…y porqué nunca serán capaces de superarlo."

" _S-sempai._ " dijo Nakama de la sorpresa.

" _¿Qué rayos quiso decir e-"_

"Déjenme decirles algo." dijo Alexander, dirigiéndose nuevamente a los soldados. "Ustedes no son herramientas que pueden ser desechadas cuando se requiera. Ustedes son ponis que pueden sentir y que tienen una vida única cada uno. ¿Alguna vez han pensado en cómo se siente su Princesa respecto a esa actitud suicida que tienen? No soy un experto, pero conozco un poco la manera en que funciona el código samurái. Preferirían morir que fallar una batalla o ser capturado por el enemigo."

Las palabras de Alexander hicieron que varios soldados que miraban la situación reaccionaran con sorpresa al ver que un extranjero conocía de su cultura.

"Pero puedo asegurar en el poco tiempo que la conozco, que la Princesa Heian es una maravillosa poni, y que piensa en cada uno de ustedes cada día, después de todo ella es tranquila, amable y que sobre todo, entiende el valor de una vida."

"Alexander…" dijo en voz baja Heian, para luego comenzar a sonreír levemente mientras seguía escuchando al humano.

" _¡Con más razón la protegemos! Lo que menos queremos ser es una carga para ella."_ dijo uno de los soldados que estaba con el humano. _"¿Cómo no puede comprender eso?"_

"Lo que no puedo comprender es como pueden ser tan egoístas con los demás." dijo Alexander, confundiendo al grupo de soldados.

" _¿Egoístas? ¿Por qué?"_

"Madres y padres. Esposos y esposas. Hijos e hijas. Amigos y conocidos. Todos tienen a alguien que los está esperando en Neighpon. Esperan pacientemente su regreso, y estoy seguro que varios de ellos no pierden la esperanza de que vuelvan vivos para volver a crear recuerdos felices y duraderos con ustedes."

Las palabras de Alexander hicieron que el grupo de soldados abriera más sus ojos. Eso realmente les hizo reaccionar.

"Aun cuando ustedes deberían saber todo eso… ¿Tienen el descaro de mandar a la basura todas las esperanzas de ellos por un honor en batalla que no les traerá nada más que muerte y sufrimiento para ustedes y para aquellos que los rodean? ¿Piensan tener razón por sobre los demás, pensando que están haciendo lo correcto? ¡Les voy a dejar algo muy en claro! ¡Aquí y ahora!"

El súbito cambio de tono y volumen en la voz de Alexander llegó a alarmar a varios, tanto de la Alianza como de Neighpon.

"Sus vidas. Sí. Importan."

Con estas palabras, el humano provocó un silencio absoluto por varios segundos, antes de que continuara hablando. Nakama recordó brevemente la charla que tuvo con 'Ander Woods'.

"Yo no soy un soldado, y no pienso como uno. Si ese fuera el caso solo pensaría en como matar a todos mis enemigos, pero eso no es lo que hace un Estratega, o por lo menos no la función principal a mi parecer."

"… _¿Y cuál cree usted que es su función?"_ logró preguntar con algo de dificultad uno de los soldados.

"No solo soy el Estratega de la Alianza Multiespecie, sino que también soy el Líder. Eso quiere decir que soy el responsable de todas las acciones del grupo, y respondo ante las Princesas de Equestria: Celestia y Luna. Ellas todos los días tienen un objetivo en mente, y es pensar en la seguridad de sus súbditos. Así mismo, mi función es planear acorde a la situación para que nadie muera. Todos y cada uno de mis compañeros son importantes para mí. Diablos… ¡Todos aquellos con los que nos hemos cruzado en este viaje han sido importantes para mí! Yo también tengo amigos y seres queridos que me están esperando una vez que todo esto termine. Todos tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas cuando esto acabe…y en ningún momento me daré por vencido. Todos terminarán vivos al final de nuestra misión, y celebraremos como nunca."

Esta vez ninguno de los soldados pudo formular siquiera una palabra. Todos de hecho seguían sin poder decir algo.

"Todos en la Alianza valoran sus vidas, y es por eso que hemos tenido tanto éxito en nuestro viaje. Nos cuidamos el uno al otro, y confiamos en nuestros compañeros. Sin importar la raza o el género, cada miembro del grupo hace que la Alianza Multiespecie sea única, poderosa e impredecible. No somos seres que solo siguen órdenes hasta morir. Somos amigos que hemos tenido el placer de conocer en este tiempo, forjando un lazo que nos ayuda a dar lo mejor de nosotros. Hay un poco de rivalidad y cercanía en varios de mis compañeros, y hemos podido ver cosas maravillosas en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos."

Alexander se dio la vuelta, pero giró su cara lo más que pudo para seguir viendo a los soldados que había llamado.

"Todos sabemos lo maravilloso que puede ser la vida. Cada uno tiene sus problemas e inquietudes con esta situación, incluyéndome…pero también estamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo para traer paz, porque sabemos el valor y la importancia de la vida misma."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Cada soldado seguía mudo. Alexander soltó un suspiro, relajándose más.

"Sé que no aceptarán fácilmente todo lo que dije, pero realmente espero que entiendan lo que están haciendo. Si quieren tirar sus vidas a la basura, no se los voy a impedir…pero de ser así, prefiero que se queden aquí, cuidando el pueblo, porque no voy a tolerar a ponis como ustedes en este viaje. Además…"

Alexander bajó considerablemente el tono de su voz.

"Ya he visto suficiente muerte innecesaria y sin sentido."

Con esto, Alexander terminó de hablar, y comenzó a caminar hasta Meridia y Dory. Muchos seguían sin salir del trance que les provocó las palabras del humano, pero Heian y su siervo ya lo habían hecho.

"No hay duda…" comenzó a decir la Princesa de Neighpon. "Cada palabra que dijo…fue verdadera y pura. No hubo mentiras ni rodeos. Así es como se siente…y es una fuerza tremenda la que emanaba de él al decir su opinión."

"No me sorprende. Por lo menos, no a estas alturas." dijo Nakama. "Así es _sempai._ Al igual que todos nosotros, él ha evolucionado durante el viaje. No solo en lo que es combate…sino que también como ser viviente."

"…" Mamoru seguía mirando a Alexander, que ahora estaba hablando con Meridia, al mismo tiempo que todos los miembros de la Alianza poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta él.

" _Maestro Nakama. Si bien no conozco al Estratega Alexander desde hace mucho, puedo decirle que es un ser inteligente, sabio, considerado, y por alguna razón, carismático. Eligió a un excelente ser para aprender."_

"También pienso lo mismo." le respondió el mirmidón.

.

.

.

.

Tras la batalla, hubo un breve descanso para reponer fuerzas, y luego decidieron el plan que iban a seguir todos. Al final se decidió que un grupo de soldados de Neighpon se quedaría en el asentamiento para resguardar a los aldeanos que habían acogido. El otro grupo de mayor numero sería el que partiría hacia el enemigo. Dicho grupo estaba conformado por una mezcla de soldados restantes, los miembros del Escuadrón del Equilibrio y la Alianza Multiespecie.

La mayoría estaba preparando sus cosas para el viaje. Separados del resto estaban Alexander, Celestia, Luna, Meridia, Shade, Nakama, Heian y Mamoru. Ellos estuvieron en una reunión discutiendo sobre la formación y los detalles extras del viaje. Dejando todo aclarado y en orden, preparaban los detalles finales para partir.

"¿Creen que fue un error lo que hice antes?" preguntó Alexander. "Quiero creer que no, pero me gustaría saber lo que piensan."

"Para nada." dijo Meridia. "Por lo que pude ver, los hiciste entrar en razón."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Meridia." dijo Celestia. "Dejaste un importante mensaje a todos al hablarles Alexander."

"Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendí al escucharte allí afuera." dijo Luna.

"Cuando te lo propones, realmente puedes dar un discurso profundo Alex." dijo Warm Shade.

"(Ni que lo digas. Fue muy inspirador.)" dijo mentalmente Nich, pero solamente audible para el humano y el changeling.

"No se preocupe _sempai_. Estoy seguro de que Heian entiende. ¿No es verdad?" preguntó Nakama, para luego mirar a la Princesa de Neighpon.

"Por supuesto." dijo ella. "Conozco las tradiciones de Neighpon y el código de nuestros guerreros, pero… no hay peor horror que dejar este mundo con un profundo dolor a todos aquellos que eran cercanos a ti."

" _Espero con ansias poder trabajar con usted, las Princesas de Equestria y la Alianza Multiespecie, Estratega Alexander."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Siempre que Heian-sama lo conceda, seguiré cualquier orden que me diga."_

"Gracias." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa y recuperando el ánimo. "Me hacía falta escucharlos."

"¿Sempai? ¿Cómo supo que yo me fui de Neighpon?" preguntó Nakama. Alexander sonrió triunfal y miró al mirmidón.

"Digamos que cierto poni de rojo me contó una historia." respondió el humano, llamando la atención de Nakama. "Una historia que compartiste con el que te dio esa espada que tienes allí." dijo Alexander mientras apuntaba a la espada en cuestión.

"¿Cómo…es que sabe de ese poni?" preguntó Nakama. Celestia y Luna miraron a Alexander con un leve toque de preocupación, después de todo, solo ellas y unos pocos selectos sabían del tema.

"Me encontró durante el día libre que tuvimos en el Imperio de Cristal." dijo Alexander. Con esto Celestia y Luna respiraron tranquilas, aunque con cautela para no llamar la atención. "Lo que me pareció extraordinario era que él…bueno, como decirlo sin que suene ridículo…"

"¿Tenía la voz extremadamente parecida a la suya?" dijo Nakama. Alexander reaccionó de inmediato.

"…Así es. Hasta yo lo encontré extraño. Me dijo también que se había topado con algunos de nuestros compañeros, y que casi todos lo confundieron conmigo."

"No me sorprende. Yo también lo pensé." dijo Nakama, comenzando a reír un poco.

"¿Alexander?"

La voz de Heian llamó la atención del humano

"Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un rato."

"Adelante." dijo el humano con voz amistosa.

"Durante la batalla, pude sentir una energía única y que provenía de la zona en donde tu estabas luchando. Específicamente…en Dory."

Dory entonces se hizo visible, mostrándose en el hombro de Alexander, con una mirada curiosa que todos en el lugar notaron.

"(¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que era?)" preguntó la pequeña.

" _No puedo creerlo…realmente es…"_ dijo Mamoru.

"Así es Mamoru." dijo Heian. "Luego te pondré al tanto para que no estés tan confundido."

"No recuerdo haber hecho algo extraño con Dory." dijo Alexander, mientras le hacía cariño a su mascota.

"Hiciste que cambiara de forma." dijo casi de manera cortante Heian.

"Ah…" dijo el humano al entender parcialmente el asunto. "Debió haberte sorprendido verla cambiar de forma."

"Debo admitir que no me es ajena la información de su transformación, pero debo preguntar… ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?"

"¿Oh eso?" dijo el humano mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, para luego sacar el objeto en cuestión. "Con esta flor."

Heian y Mamoru de inmediato reaccionaron al ver la flor.

" _Imposible…"_ dijo Mamoru, que para sorpresa de todos, ahora si estaba muy sorprendido.

" _¡Gurashidea no Hana!_ " dijo casi gritando Heian. "Pero…no puede ser. ¿Cómo obtuviste esa flor?"

"En el futuro." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención incluso de Celestia y Luna. "Aunque no me dieron la flor directamente. Lo que me dieron fueron algunas semillas. Yo las planté en el patio de mi hogar, y gracias a la ayuda de Dory, crecieron en un santiamén."

Heian, al contrario de lo que Alexander pensó que pasaría, se confundió aún más.

"¿Qué? ¿Semillas? Y… ¿Dory estaba en el futuro contigo? Pero-"

Heian iba a continuar sus preguntas, pero Alexander hizo una seña con su mano izquierda, quedando totalmente abierta, en señal de que se detuviera.

"¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que me contarías algo sobre Dory en la noche? Pues ahí te contaremos el asunto con Dory. Es más complicado de lo que parece, y no estamos con el tiempo de explicarlo ahora mismo."

"Alexander tiene razón." dijo Celestia.

" _¿Princesa Celestia? ¿A qué se refiere?"_ preguntó Mamoru confundido.

"Tal como dijo Alexander, el cómo Dory llegó hasta él es un asunto delicado, y no solo por Alexander. Dory ha tenido un papel muy importante en Equestria en este último tiempo, así que le pido que escuche a Alexander, y espere a que tengamos el tiempo necesario para explicarlo."

"…Muy bien." dijo Heian con seriedad. "Será un tema para otro momento. Ahora lo único que nos falta…es partir, y comenzar nuestra misión."

"¿Qué esperamos?" preguntó Alexander. "Todo está listo. Avisemos a los demás para partir lo antes posible. Mientras más rápido realicemos esto, menores son las posibilidades de que logren enviar otra horda."

Estando todos de acuerdo, comenzaron a salir de la habitación. Alexander además estaba pensando en los eventos que ocurrieron hoy, específicamente…

"(¿Dónde estará?)"

"(¿La voz femenina? No debe estar muy lejos. Por lo que pudimos ver, el lugar se parecía a la zona en donde estamos.)" dijo Dory mentalmente.

(Cierto-kupo. Si fue capaz de comunicarse, pues no debe haber tanta distancia entre nosotros.) dijo Mogu.

"(Tienen razón.)" dijo Alexander. "(Solo espero que con el viaje podamos hablar con ella otra vez en algún momento. Debe haber una razón por la que se contactó conmigo…y me inquieta no saber la razón.)"


	61. LXI: Angustias del Pasado

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.  
** **¿Adivinen quién ha subido un nuevo capítulo de Fatum? Como si no fuera obvio xD  
** **Bueno, las razones de que haya tardado más son obvias. El tiempo se consume mucho con universidad, estudios y malos días, que esos también pasan. No sé cuantas veces lo he dicho, pero lo volveré a decir: Fatum no se detendrá bajo ninguna circunstancia (tampoco Felltale y D &D). Como siempre, a aquellos que esperaron para este capítulo, les agradecería mucho que dejen su review con su opinión/crítica. Siempre es apreciado.**

 **¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo!]**

 **Capítulo LXI: Angustias del Pasado.**

* * *

 ***Vaya…no habría esperado este tipo de situación, pero me alegra que hayan podido llegar a un acuerdo***

Alexander, Meridia, Shade y las Princesas estaban reunidos en una habitación privada la cuál le pidieron a la Princesa de Neighpon. Utilizando la capa de Alexander como enlace, comenzaron a actualizar de los hechos a la Reina Galaxia, que además estaba reunida con las encargadas de cada zona de Canterlot en el salón principal, donde la Alianza ya ha estado anteriormente.

"¿Ponis de otras tierras?" preguntó la comandante Hurricane con curiosidad. "¿Y además una de sus PRINCESAS está allí? Eso realmente es interesante."

"¡Sí que lo es!" dijo la canciller Puddinghead con emoción. "¿Eso significa que seremos vecinos de naciones de ahora en adelante?"

"No es un asunto tan simple, querida Pudding." dijo la Princesa Platinum. "Esto debe ser tratado con delicadeza. Una futura relación entre Equestria y Neighpon dependerá de las interacciones que la Alianza Multiespecie tenga con ellos."

"¡Oh! Ya veo." dijo Puddinghead. "Ya escuchaste Alexander. ¡Sean amistosos!"

Hurricane comenzó a reír.

"Ya escuchaste a Pudding, Alex." dijo la comandante. "Aunque estoy seguro de que para ti no será un problema. Además, las Princesas están contigo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse."

Alexander del otro lado comenzó a reír por unos momentos.

"(No puedo evitarlo. Esas tres me recuerdan a Rainbow Dash, a Pinkie Pie, y a Rarity.)" pensó Alexander

"(¿Será casualidad?)" preguntó Dory. "(Después de todo, Iris Pride te recuerda a Fluttershy.)"

"(Casualidad o no…ya me alegraron lo que queda del día.)" dijo mentalmente el humano.

"Si bien ya llegamos a un acuerdo, como Princesas no desperdiciaremos esta oportunidad para generar lazos entre nuestra nación y la de Neighpon." dijo Celestia.

"Sus guardias y guerreros son muy interesantes." dijo Luna. "De haber habido más tiempo, me habría gustado conocer sus prácticas y entrenamientos…pero tiempo es lo que más debemos aprovechar en estos momentos."

"Reina Galaxia." dijo Warm Shade. "¿Cómo ha estado la situación por allá? Lo último que supimos de su parte, era que ha habido enfrentamientos en el borde de la barrera de Holocaust."

"¿Han cesado los enfrentamientos?" preguntó Meridia.

 ***Lamentablemente no*** dijo Galaxia. ***No solo siguen apareciendo sirvientes y vasallos de Holocaust…sino que ahora también han comenzado a aparecer tromluis con ellos***

"¡No puedo entender a esas criaturas!" dijo casi gritando la comandante Hurricane. "Son bestias salvajes de magia oscura pero sin inteligencia… ¡Y aun así no dañan a los soldados de Holocasut!"

"Ciertamente son un peligro." dijo la PrincesaPlatinum. "Si bien los patrullajes y rotaciones de soldados han sido efectivas para mantener a estos salvajes lejos, su persistencia y número es algo que ya asusta."

"En nuestra más reciente batalla, también habían tromluis." dijo Alexander. "Tampoco atacaron a nuestros enemigos, y solo se enfocaron en nosotros."

El humano por un momento comenzó a pensar en una posibilidad.

"Celestia. Dime una cosa… ¿Ustedes saben cómo son creados estos tromluis?

"Lamentablemente no." respondió la Princesa del día. "Lo único que sabemos con certeza es que esas criaturas comenzaron a aparecer cuando Holocaust comenzó a desatar el caos hace 3 años."

"En ese entonces pudimos descubrir que ellos estaban hechos completamente de magia negra." dijo Luna. "Estaba claro que las criaturas eran obra de Holocaust."

"…" Alexander se veía pensativo, y ambas Princesas lo notaron.

"Ya hemos estado contigo el suficiente tiempo para saber que significa esa expresión." dijo Celestia. "¿Qué piensas al respecto?"

"Pienso…" comenzó a decir Alexander. "Que si bien Holocaust posee el mayor conocimiento de magia negra en Equestria…él no es el responsable de los tromluis."

La idea del humano de inmediato hizo reaccionar a todos. tanto a las Princesas como a las encargadas de cada zona. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Alexander agregó algo más.

"O por lo menos…no es el único."

Esa parte llamó más la atención que lo anteriormente dicho.

"Nada impide a Holocaust el enseñarle de magia negra a cualquier otro ser. ¿O me equivoco?" preguntó Alexander. "Es muy probable que si bien Holocaust es el responsable de todo lo que está ocurriendo…él no sea el único que posee magia negra. Si no me equivoco, cuando luchamos contra Saighdear, él comenzó a atacarnos con magia oscura."

"¿Y también pudo golpearte a ti?" preguntó de inmediato Luna, recordando el momento de la lucha.

"Me apena decir que en ese momento pensé que habíamos ganado…y bajé mi guardia." admitió Alexander con algo de pena. "Es algo que no volveré a repetir. Lo que quiero decir ahora, es que existe la posibilidad de que haya otros usuarios de magia oscura bajo el comando de Holocaust. De menor nivel que él, pero con el suficiente conocimiento como para crear a los tromluis."

Por un segundo todos mantuvieron silencio.

 ***Alexander tiene razón***

La voz de Galaxia hizo reaccionar nuevamente a todos.

 ***Holocaust no gastaría su tiempo en algo tan pequeño como crear criaturas de bajo nivel. Cuando lo enfrentamos en el pasado…su poder podía hacer cosas peores***

"Sea lo que sea que esté planeando ahora…me molesta el que sus movimientos sean tan pocos hasta el momento…y también el que no sabemos exactamente que está haciendo, o esperando para hacer."

"Si Alex tiene razón respecto a estos otros brujos…" dijo Hurricane. "Entonces eso explicaría el por qué ignoran a nuestros enemigos: Ya saben que deben y no deben hacer desde lo más profundo de su ser."

"Galaxia… ¿Necesitas que alguno de nosotros vaya a ayudar?" preguntó Alexander.

 ***No.*** dijo de inmediato Galaxia, sorprendiendo un poco al humano. ***Su objetivo tiene mucha más importancia. No importa cuánto se luche en el borde de la barrera…si no podemos atacar el territorio de Holocaust, no servirá de nada***

"Bien…pero si la situación comienza a empeorar, mandaré ayuda te guste o no." dijo Alexander.

 ***No he olvidado lo insistente que puedes ser a veces*** dijo Galaxia en un tono amistoso. ***¿Entonces el penúltimo objeto es también un enemigo de la Princesa de Neighpon?***

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "Ahora partiremos, guiándonos por la brújula, y nos aseguraremos de que el objeto sea destruido." dijo Alexander, aunque no con un tono satisfecho.

 ***Muy bien. Agradezco la actualización de su situación. Si ocurre algún imprevisto, los contactaré. También pueden volver a contactarme cuando quieran***

"Dale mis saludos a Iris Pride, Alex." dijo Hurricane. "Y también a Duran. Ese par podría sorprenderte cuando menos lo esperes."

"¿Podrías decirle de mi parte a Clover Clever que no se preocupe por nosotras?" dijo Platinum. "Ella es buena escondiendo sus inquietudes, sobre todo cuando tienen que ver conmigo."

"¡Mándale mis saludos a Bantos y a Wonder Shine!" dijo con mucho ánimo la canciller Puddinghead. "¡Y diles que les deseo lo mejor para su futuro!"

El único que entendió por completo el mensaje fue Alexander, considerando lo que pasó aquél día en el Imperio de Cristal. Todos los demás se confundieron un poco.

"No espera." dijo Alexander, tratando de comprender. "… ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?"

Con esto ahora los demás miraron a Alexander, más confundidos aún.

"Fue solo una corazonada." dijo Puddinghead del otro lado. Alexander adoptó una expresión de duda y un poco de sospecha, casi como si pudiera ver del otro lado a la canciller.

"Adiós Reina Galaxia." dijo Celestia.

"Que las estrellas nos guíen a la paz." dijo Luna.

 ***Como siempre, les deseo suerte y fortuna en su viaje mis queridos y valientes protectores***

Con esto, la capa de Alexander dejó de emitir iluminación de más, volviendo a sus colores e iluminación normales.

"Bien." dijo Alexander, volviendo a ponerse su capa. "Partimos ahora. Realmente quiero avanzar hasta cierto punto hoy."

Alexander y los demás comenzaron a moverse.

"¿De qué estaban hablando tú y la canciller Puddinghead?" preguntó Luna con la curiosidad reflejada en su cara.

"Cosas que Amore sabría decirte mejor que yo." fue la respuesta del humano. Esto hizo que ambas Princesas se detuvieran por un segundo, y ambas reaccionaron de la misma forma.

"…Oh."

.

.

.

.

Tal como habían planeado anteriormente, un pequeño grupo de soldados de Neighpon se quedó en el asentamiento para cuidar a los aldeanos. Un miembro del Escuadrón del Equilibrio también se quedó, para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden, y castigar de ser necesario, a algún soldado que se quiera pasar de listo e intente molestar de alguna manera a algún poni de Equestria.

El resto, que se componía de una buena parte de los soldados extranjeros, los cuatro miembros restantes del Escuadrón del Equilibrio, y la totalidad de la Alianza Multiespecie, partió en dirección al norte, con el objetivo de encontrar el lugar en donde el posible tercer campeón de Holocaust está escondido.

BGM: watch?v=PzrheVfSaE4 (Dust: An Elysian Tail - Aurora (Extended))

El gran grupo de diferentes especies caminaba con su Líder y Estratega a la cabeza, junto con las tres Princesas, su sierva, y su querido amigo changeling, además de Nakama y Mamoru a cada lado de Heian. El resto estaba actualmente mezclado, ya que algunos soldados de Neighpon se atrevieron a hablar con otros miembros de la Alianza, y descubrieron que eran más sociables de lo que creían. Algunos como el caso de Duran, a pesar de su forma de ser, respondían y preguntaban devuelta sin problemas.

Alexander mientras caminaba, y Dory estando en el hombro derecho del humano, admiraban el paisaje que anteriormente los había sorprendido y cautivado.

"(¡Nunca pensé que combinaciones de plantas como esta podían coexistir de esta forma!)" dijo Dory mentalmente solo para su dueño.

"(A mí también me pilló desprevenido.)" le respondió mentalmente Alexander. "(No puedo negar que es una vista única y hermosa. Me pregunto… ¿En nuestro futuro este lugar se mantendrá intacto?)"

"(Será algo que podríamos averiguar una vez que volvamos con todos los demás a Ponyville.)" dijo Dory.

Alexander no pudo evitar sonreír.

"(Aquí estamos…en el pasado, tratando de ayudar a Equestria junto a todos en la Alianza, y yo me pongo a pensar en una posible lista de cosas que hacer una vez que esto termine. Vaya…)"

Tras unos segundos, Alexander sacó la conclusión que debía ir automáticamente con ese comentario.

"(Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Twilight con la lista.)"

"Aún estoy sorprendida de ver nuestro ecosistema mezclado con elementos totalmente desconocidos para nosotros en Equestria." dijo Celestia, que también observaba a su alrededor.

"Espero que no estén molestas." dijo Heian. "Fue mi idea que los guardias y exploradores plantaran semillas durante sus patrullajes."

"¿Entonces por eso el ecosistema ha cambiado aquí?" preguntó Alexander. "Pues vaya que hicieron un buen trabajo. Todo lo que han plantado parece haber crecido de manera perfecta."

" _Todo lo que ha crecido y que pertenece a nuestro ecosistema de Neighpon fue traído en forma de semillas por Heian-sama."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Al principio pensamos que varias plantas tendrían problemas para crecer por el cambio de tierra, pero sorprendentemente, Equestria parece totalmente compatible."_

Alexander sin previo aviso sintió algo en su rostro.

Una brisa de aire.

"Y el frío aumenta…" dijo el humano. "¿De verdad no pueden saber que tanto puede modificar la zona esta poni de las nieves?"

"Lamentablemente no podemos por una simple razón." respondió Heian.

" _Carecemos de los medios para poder medir su fuerza y sus efectos."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Se supone que ella estaba muerta…y sin embargo se mostró nuevamente frente a Heian-sama. Confiada y segura."_

"Tenemos que considerar el tiempo en que ella tarde en darse cuenta de que su ataque al asentamiento falló." dijo Alexander. "En lo posible me gustaría ir hasta cierto punto antes de que deba anochecer."

"¿Dónde específicamente?" preguntó Meridia.

"Al punto en donde están los compañeros del poni que nos advirtió del ataque." respondió Alexander con seriedad.

"Ya veo…" dijo Warm Shade, entendiendo el plan de su amigo. "Quieres que los enterremos." Esto llamó la atención de los demás. "Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Creo que les debemos eso, como mínimo."

"Gracias a ellos el pegaso pudo llegar a nosotros a tiempo." dijo Alexander. "No voy a dejar que sus cuerpos se queden ahí. Al menos quiero que descansen dignamente."

"Me gustaría…pedir que dejen que mis soldados manejen el entierro." dijo Heian, aunque no con el mejor de los ánimos.

"Por supuesto." dijo Celestia. "Te ayudaremos a elegir un sitio ideal."

Algo que todo el grupo pudo notar, era que mientras más avanzaban al norte, poco a poco la temperatura iba bajando. También pudieron notar que el paisaje poco a poco cambiaba, demostrándose con la reducción de árboles y plantas, y con el aumento de rocas y colinas en los alrededores. Pronto se dieron cuenta que todo el terreno comenzaba lentamente a tener mayor altura.

Finalmente, cuando ya faltaba poco para que Luna tuviera que realizar su deber diario, Alexander y luego todos los demás pudieron ver a lo lejos unas figuras en el suelo.

Acercándose un poco más, pudieron comprobar que eran los cuerpos de los compañeros del pegaso que les advirtió del ataque. Curiosamente, el área alrededor de los cuerpos tenía una cantidad inusual de árboles. Alexander y los demás que lideraban la marcha, consideraron que el lugar era óptimo para acampar y pasar la noche allí.

Mientras se acercaban más a los cuerpos, Alexander cambió su expresión rápidamente por una que Meridia, Shade y las Princesas conocen perfectamente.

"Dieron sus vidas para salvar la de muchos más." dijo Meridia. "No tenían otra opción. Tuvieron que considerar sus posibilidades y consecuencias."

" _Por muy triste y frustrante que sea, Meridia tiene razón."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Si hubiéramos estado aquí, de seguro podríamos haber evitado sus muertes, pero ellos sabían que solo había dos opciones, y eligieron el camino que ayudaría a salvar la vida de los refugiados."_

"Es difícil de aceptar Alexander." dijo Luna. "A nosotras también nos molesta…pero como dijeron Meridia y Mamoru…la decisión que tomaron evitó poner en peligro a nuestros súbditos. Créeme…que mi hermana y yo haremos todo en nuestro poder para honrar el acto que hicieron."

"Pronto estaremos frente a la responsable…y se hará justicia." dijo Celestia, con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba que hablaba en serio.

Heian por un momento se sorprendió al ver al humano, aunque disimuló todo lo posible para no llamar la atención.

"Lo sé, y lo entiendo perfectamente…pero…" Alexander miraba el piso mientras caminaba. "Todo lo que he visto de Equestria ha sido una maravilla. Es una tierra muy hermosa y llena de posibilidades, misterios y vida. Me parece…me parece casi un crimen que luchar de esta manera sea la única solución que podemos elegir frente a este problema."

"Es nuestro deber el solucionar estos problemas, por tristes y peligrosos que sean." dijo Celestia. "Es lo que debemos estar dispuestos a hacer para que aquellos que no pueden luchar, puedan vivir tranquilamente y en paz."

"Sabemos que odias tener que usar la violencia como alternativa Alexander, pero agradecemos tu disposición hasta este momento." dijo Luna. "Sé que tiene que ser difícil, sobre todo cuando vienes de un futuro que es aparentemente pacífico."

"Bueno…lo he dicho antes y lo diré ahora." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa, recuperando parte de su ánimo y actitud usual. "La única razón por la que no me he vuelto loco con todo esto, es porque todos ustedes me acompañan, y me dan fuerzas para seguir con esto."

" _Si me permite, Estratega Alexander…"_ dijo Mamoru, llamando la atención del humano. _"Es la primera vez que conozco a un ser con una personalidad tan única como la suya. Sus decisiones y manera de luchar son impresionantes, pero también me impresiona como a pesar de ello, usted mantiene un ideal de paz."_

"Apuesto a que pensabas que sería más rudo y frío respecto a mis decisiones." dijo Alexander. "Pero para bien o para mal…no puedo ser así. He visto en el pasado lo que puede hacer una persona así…y no es algo que quiero seguir ni, y mucho menos realizar."

El grupo siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar. Heian de inmediato pidió la colaboración de sus soldados para mover con cuidado los cuerpos sin vida de sus camaradas, para luego sepultarlos con respeto y cariño en un lugar apropiado. La Alianza, respetando las palabras de la Princesa de Neighpon, se dedicó a preparar las tiendas, carpas y provisiones para todos, mientras que Celestia y Luna ayudaron a Heian para preparar las tumbas.

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=JerSh1Q4iDY (Let's Listen: Seiken Densetsu 3 - Little Sweet Cafe, Free City Maia (Extended))

"¿Entonces Alexander y Shade están en Canterlot?"

"Yup."

"Están ayudando a la Princesa Celestia con algo muy importante y delicado."

"¡Uh! ¿No mencionaron ese algo súper importante y delicado?"

"Nope. Creo que la Princesa les pidió que no hablaran del tema."

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie estaban charlando mientras comían unos cupcakes en Sugarcube Corner. Después de todo lo ocurrido para tratar de encontrar a Alexander y Warm Shade, así como la respuesta de los mismos, Applejack y Fluttershy casualmente se encontraron mientras ambas se dirigían al lugar en donde Pinkie Pie trabaja. Tras una interesante charla, decidieron ir juntas. En el lugar, Pinkie y Rainbow ya estaban charlando desde antes, y cuando los Elementos de la Honestidad y la Amabilidad llegaron, la conversación pasó a ser una reunión entre amigas.

"¿Y me están diciendo ellos les dijeron eso en un sueño?" preguntó Rainbow Dash fascinada. "¡Wow! Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, realmente la Princesa está tomando medidas."

"Duuuuuh. Es la Princesa Celestia, Rainbow." dijo Pinkie Pie. "¡Por supuesto que tomaría ese tipo de medidas si les pidió a Alex y a Shade una misión súper secreta!"

"Pinkie." dijeron sus tres amigas en un ligero tono de desaprobación y cuidado. El Elemento de la Risa notó entonces que unos cuantos ponis que estaban comiendo cerca de ellas parecían haberse sorprendido con eso último que dijo. De inmediato sonrió con nerviosismo a sus amigas.

"Upsi. Lo siento."

"Aunque debo admitir que también es un tanto sorprendente." dijo Rainbow Dash. "Digo, la Princesa siempre ha sido muy clara cuando nos llama para alguna misión o cosa importante."

"Rainbow. Como dijo Pinkie, es la Princesa." dijo Applejack. "Debe haber una razón para que tenga que hacer eso. Tal vez tenga que ver con ese pequeño asunto de ponis nobles que Shade me mencionó antes."

"Oh. Alexander también me habló de eso en un momento." dijo Fluttershy. "Mientras estaba entrenando en Canterlot con el hermano de Twilight, fue a buscar a la Princesa para pedirle un favor, y cuando la encontró, ella estaba teniendo una discusión con unos cuantos nobles, y al parecer ellos estaban hablando mal de él."

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Rainbow, llamando la atención nuevamente de los cercanos, pero sin importarle. "¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo en el día de la boda real? ¿Qué acaso están locos?"

"¿Alex? ¿Malo?" Pinkie Pie se vio pensativa por unos segundos, para luego negar varias veces con la cabeza. "Naaah. Simplemente no puedo imaginarlo."

"Yo tampoco." dijo Applejack, con algo de duda en su expresión. "Cuando Shade me lo dijo al principio no podía creerlo."

"Alex me dijo que en algún momento iba a pasar." dijo Fluttershy. "Me dijo que es normal que eso pase cuando algo desconocido aparece frente a nosotros."

"Supongo que en su mundo también pasan esas cosas." dijo Applejack.

"Pero aún no puedo comprender que puede ser tan importante como para que la Princesa deba ser tan cautelosa." dijo Fluttershy, pero preocupándose de no llamar la atención a su alrededor.

"Los ponis de Canterlot son un misterio para mí." dijo Applejack. "No puedo imaginar la razón, pero confiaré en lo que me dijo Warmy."

"¿…Warmy?"

La pregunta de Rainbow Dash hizo que Applejack se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

"E-es un…apodo para Shade." respondió Applejack algo nerviosa. "No te preocupes. Está totalmente bien con eso."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rainbow Dash con una leve expresión burlesca. "Oh bueno…"

"(¿Qué?)" se preguntó internamente Applejack. "(¿Me escuchó decir eso y NO aprovechará la oportunidad para burlarse? ¿Porqué?)

Rainbow Dash entonces adoptó una expresión que indicaba que estaba confiada de algo. Algo que llamaría la atención de todas.

"Díganme… ¿Les gustaría saberlo?"

La inesperada pregunta de Rainbow Dash pillo totalmente desprevenidas a las tres ponis oyentes.

"¿Qué fue eso Rainbow?" preguntó Applejack con curiosidad.

"Lo que dije." respondió el Elemento de la Lealtad. "¿Les gustaría saber lo que están haciendo?"

"Pero… Alex y Warm Shade ya dijeron que era un asunto delicado." dijo Fluttershy.

"¡Uuuh! Algo me dice que nuestra amiga Rainbow tiene una ideeeaaaaa." dijo Pinkie con mucho ánimo.

"Pues sí. Tal vez ellos no pueden decirnos, pero cierta poni que aún está en Canterlot tal vez sepa del asunto."

Por un segundo las chicas no entendieron, pero luego Fluttershy logró recordar algo.

"¿Te refieres a Twilight?"

"¡Exacto!" le dijo Rainbow con un tono triunfal. "Todos aquí sabemos que Twilight tiene una relación muy cercana con la Princesa. Tal vez ella pueda decirnos que ocurre."

"Puede que tengas razón." dijo Applejack. "Pero ella aún está en Canterlot, y no creo que sea buena idea ir a verla, considerando que está en el Castillo. Si la Princesa nos viera…bueno, podría comenzar a sospechar algo."

"Cierto." dijo Rainbow Dash. "Pero no es necesario ir a Canterlot. Podemos contactarnos con ella aquí mismo."

Lo que dijo Rainbow volvió a confundir a todas.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Un truco de magia!" dijo Pinkie, para luego reaccionar con algo de duda. "Espera. ¿Cómo harás un truco de magia sin magia?"

"Pinkie tiene razón." dijo Fluttershy. "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Podríamos usar…"

Mientras hablaba, Rainbow bajó un poco sus cascos, como si estuviera buscando algo. Fue ahí cuando las demás notaron que ella venía con un pequeño bolso.

"¡Esto!"

Cuando Rainbow levantó nuevamente su casco, las chicas pudieron ver que ella tenía un objeto muy particular, y con un diseño que no pudieron reconocer, o por lo menos, que solo Fluttershy pudo reconocer.

"¿Qué…es eso?" preguntó Applejack.

"Mmmm…" dijo Pinkie muy pensativa. "Debo admitirlo Rainbow. No sé lo que es…y eso no pasa a menudo."

"Es… Es como el que tiene Alexander." dijo Fluttershy, llamando la atención de las demás.

"¡Exacto! Buen ojo Fluttershy." dijo Rainbow.

El objeto que la poni arcoíris tenía, no era nada más ni nada menos que un Celular, con un diseño casi exacto al de Alexander, con la diferencia de que en vez de ser negro, este era de un color celeste no tan claro. La parte baja del frente del celular tenía tres botones rojos muy notorios. Dos que tenían los símbolos de una flecha izquierda y derecha respectivamente en cada lado, y uno en el centro que tenía el símbolo de un círculo. Su tamaño era también un poco mayor al original.

"Esto, es un 'Celular'. Al menos Twilight dijo que ese era su nombre." dijo Rainbow Dash, pensativa con lo último que ella misma dijo. "Alexander tiene uno de estos. Twilight dijo que puede hacer muchas cosas con él, pero que su principal función es el poder comunicarse con otro ser a distancia. Ella estuvo haciendo pruebas cuando Alexander le prestó el suyo por un día, y cuando me pidió ir a verla a su casa hace unos días atrás, me entregó este, diciendo que yo sería la primera en tener uno de estos, personalizado y adaptado para nosotras."

"Wow."

"¡Cool!"

"Que suerte."

"Tranquilas chicas." dijo Rainbow Dash en un tono triunfal. "Twilight dijo que hará uno para todas nosotras, pero que yo sería la primera. Ella sabe lo genial que soy."

Dicho esto, Rainbow adoptó una expresión que indicaba algo de curiosidad y acción.

"Entonces… ¿Qué tal si llamamos a Twilight ahora? Después de todo ella ya tiene uno."

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

"…"

"Aún te molesta. ¿Verdad?"

Alexander y Meridia estaban en su carpa. Ya era de noche, y varias cosas ocurrieron antes de que el humano y la aracnoponi se fueran a dormir. Todos en el lugar estuvieron presentes para darles el adiós a los soldados caídos de Neighpon. Tanto la Princesa Heian como Celestia y Luna dieron palabras de apoyo, respeto y agradecimiento para ellos. Equestria les debía un gran favor al ayudar a salvar la vida de los refugiados, y ellas juraron que la culpable de esto caerá. Mientras el día terminaba, Heian, Mamoru, y todos los ponis de Neighpon pudieron apreciar por primera vez como Luna realizaba su tarea diaria de mover la Luna. Con esto también fueron informados de que Celestia era la encargada de mover el sol. La revelación de estos dos hechos no solo tomó por sorpresa a los ponis del este, sino que ahora comenzaron a ver a las Princesas, y a la Alianza con otros ojos. Algo que Alexander calificó como 'seres divinos', y no le sorprende tanto, considerando que el Japón que conoce tiene de todo, incluyendo deidades. Cuando todo el grupo estuvo listo para dormir y haber asignado a los guardias y vigilantes para la noche, la calma se podía hasta sentir en el lugar.

"No puedo evitarlo." dijo Alexander, que estaba sentado en posición india mientras le hacía cariño a Dory, que ya estaba dormida. Meridia estaba como siempre abrazando al humano, y usando su pecho para que el humano acomodara su espalda y cabeza.

"Me molesta, y mucho." dijo el humano.

"Yo…no sabía que Dory sería…" dijo Meridia con algo de pena. "Pobre criaturita."

"No es justo…simplemente no es justo." dijo Alexander en voz baja, al recordar la charla que tuvo con Heian hace unos momentos atrás.

.

.

.

.

"Agradezco que vinieran…Alexander, Princesa Celestia."

"Dijimos anteriormente que hablaríamos ¿No es así?"

"Así es. Hay cosas de las cuales tanto ustedes como nosotros debemos saber."

Alexander, Celestia, Heian y Mamoru, que estaba allí principalmente para cuidar de su Princesa, estaban en un lugar un poco alejado de la zona en donde estaban instalados. Las razones para mantener distancia eran claras. Alexander se aseguró de dejar a Dory en su carpa, y a Meridia cuidando de ella.

"Pensé que Nakama estaría con nosotros." dijo Alexander mirando a su alrededor.

"Preferí decirle a Nakama el asunto de Dory con anterioridad." respondió Heian. "Él ya está al tanto de lo que yo voy a decirles."

"Oh…ok." dijo el humano.

"Primero, me gustaría hablarles de mi don." comenzó diciendo Heian. "Anteriormente hablé de las predicciones que tenía como Onmyōji. Esta habilidad la poseo parcialmente ya que mi madre también posee dicho don, pero a un grado mucho mayor que el mío. Es posible que incluso hubiera profetizado nuestro encuentro hace meses, y que esa haya sido la razón de querer mandarme a Equestria."

"Eso…tendría sentido." dijo Alexander, pensando en la situación.

"Pero hay una razón por la que mis predicciones no sean tan exactas como las de ella, y es que poseo además otro don. Uno que mi madre no posee, y que nadie en Neighpon ha tenido antes."

Heian miró con una sonrisa al humano.

"Un don…que al parecer compartimos, Alexander."

Este detalle llamó la atención del humano y de Celestia por un momento.

"Antes me preguntaste si pude ver algún aura de color purpura en la Yuki-kouma. Si bien es cierto que vi un aura de ese color, Mamoru también pudo verla, pero aún así puedo deducir que tú ya tienes algún tipo de experiencia con esto. ¿O me equivoco?"

"Nope. Estás en lo correcto." dijo Alexander. "Si tu don es el poder saber los sentimientos de los demás a tu alrededor, entonces si…tenemos el mismo poder."

"Un poder…como el mío." dijo Heian, pensativa.

"(Espera. Estoy seguro de haber escuchado esas palabras antes.)" pensó Alexander.

"Mi don para leer los sentimientos de otros se debe a una bendición que recibí de nacimiento, como forma de agradecimiento a mi madre por parte de animales sagrados. Mi manera de entender y comprender esto, es parecida a la forma en que lo hace Dory…tu _Sheimi_."

"(¿Sheimi?)" se preguntó internamente Alexander. "(¿Dónde…?)"

"(! ! !)"

Fue en ese instante, que Alexander recordó una experiencia del pasado que iluminó parte de su pregunta incompleta.

 _"S…S… ¡Sheimi!" dijo Cherry de la nada con su acento neighponés._

 _"¿Sheimi?" Alexander quedó confundido._

 _"Es el nombre en Neighpon de una criatura de leyenda que es observadora de bosques y preservadora de la naturaleza." Explicaba Spring Flower._

 _"En los registros históricos, se cree que el fundador del Clan Yuujou tuvo el privilegio de conocer a uno." dijo Lotus. "Un erizo de colores inusuales, un arbusto en vez de espinas…es una descripción idéntica."_

 _"Yo solo conozco del origen de Dory por el relato del 'Erizo de la Gratitud'." dijo Alexander con curiosidad. "Me parece impresionante que en Neighpon también conozcan de esto."_

"(…Oh.)"

"Debo admitir que estoy impresionada." dijo Heian. "Hay algo único en ti. No solo puedo comprender que tus sentimientos son fuertes y poderosos…sino que también, eres como un símbolo de unión entre todos."

"Luna y yo también pensamos que Alexander tiene algo que logra atraer a muchos, y que logra crear interés dentro de uno. Lo suficiente como para que comiencen a involucrarse." dijo Celestia.

"¿De verdad piensas eso?" preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

"Así es. Tu atraes a los demás hacia ti. A veces sin siquiera darte cuenta." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

"Y no solo eso." dijo Heian. "Hay algo más en ti. ¿Crees en el destino Alexander?"

"..." Alexander se vio pensativo por unos momentos, hasta que respondió.

"No sé si el destino sea algo distinto a lo que es de donde yo vengo, pero si te refieres a la teoría de que todo está predestinado y que nuestro camino ya está forjado con anterioridad…pues no."

La respuesta sorprendió tanto a Heian como a Mamoru.

"Eso significaría que aceptas sin quejarte de lo que pase en tu vida, sea lo que sea. ¿No se supone que nosotros creamos nuestro propio camino durante nuestras vidas?" dijo el humano con una ligera sonrisa. "Imagina que mi destino fuera morir aquí en el pasado, dejando abandonados a mis amigos y conocidos en el futuro, y dejando una gran herida en todos mis compañeros en la Alianza Multiespecie. ¿Crees que no haría nada para cambiar eso?"

"Tal vez…esa visión que tienes del destino es lo que te hace indispensable en Equestria." dijo Heian, llamando la atención del humano. "Verás…si bien puedo sentir tus emociones con fuerza…hay algo más que puedo ver claramente. Algo que nadie más puede ver."

Heian mientras veía a Alexander, podía verlo perfectamente.

Hilos.

"Tienes hilos a tu alrededor." dijo la Princesa de Neighpon, confundiendo un poco a Alexander y a Celestia.

"Hilos finos y delgados, pero con una luz brillante. Son varios hilos, y están alrededor de tu cuerpo. Mi madre llama a estos hilos… 'Hilos del Destino'."

"Eso…suena un tanto épico, pero si dices que los ves…" dijo Alexander, aceptando el hecho mientras trataba de entenderlo.

"Cuando pude ver a la Alianza Multiespecie… ¿Sabes que fue lo que me sorprendió?" dijo Heian. "Tus hilos terminaban en cada uno de ellos."

La respuesta sorprendió nuevamente a Alexander y a Celestia.

"¿Incluso en las Princesas?" preguntó el humano.

"En ambas. Aún puedo ver el que te une a la Princesa Celestia." respondió Heian.

"No sería exagerado decir que tal vez Alexander estaba destinado a venir para ayudarnos." dijo Celestia. "No importa cuántas veces lo piense…son demasiadas las cosas que han cambiado para mejor con su ayuda. Nuestra actual situación sería muy, muy distinta…de no ser por él."

"Ok. No voy a discutir de esto, porque solo sería una pérdida de tiempo." dijo Alexander. "Destino o no, estoy aquí. Ahora…"

Alexander volvió a enfocarse en Heian, con una expresión más seria.

"Me gustaría saber sobre Dory."

Heian se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, para luego suspirar. Alexander entendió de inmediato lo que significaba.

Que la situación es más complicada de lo que él creía.

BGM: watch?v=dUZAZt4jAHQ (Pokémon League (Nighttime) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Music Extended)

"Dory… _Sheimi_ …" dijo Heian. "Es un animal sagrado, pero desconocido para casi toda nuestra población. Los únicos que conocen de su existencia son los miembros de la familia real y los consejeros reales. Mamoru ha estado conmigo el tiempo suficiente como para saberlo también."

"Entonces… ¿Dory proviene originalmente de Neighpon?" preguntó Celestia con algo de preocupación.

"Correcto. De hecho…fue la raza de los _Sheimi_ quienes me bendijeron cuando nací." dijo Heian. "Mi madre supo la importancia de estos animales sagrados, y de inmediato ordenó construirles un santuario, ya que anteriormente se movían a diferentes lugares, debido a que por naturaleza son tímidos. Mi madre logró ganarse su confianza, y comenzaron a vivir en el Santuario."

" _Desde entonces, los Sheimi han ayudado a la familia real de Neighpon en varias ocasiones, al mismo tiempo que su existencia era un total anonimato para el resto del país."_

"Pero… ¿Por qué debían esconderlos?" preguntó Alexander.

"Protección."

La respuesta vino de parte de Celestia, sorprendiendo por un momento al humano.

"A estas alturas conoces perfectamente lo que puede hacer Dory. Sus habilidades son extremadamente útiles…y un poder como ese no pasaría desapercibido si fuera conocimiento público."

"La Princesa Celestia tiene razón." dijo Heian. "Era muy peligroso que todo el mundo supiera de los _Sheimi._ Recuerda Alexander, que lamentablemente no todos en este mundo tienen buenas intenciones."

" _Durante mucho tiempo no hubo problema alguno con los Sheimi."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Lamentablemente, nada es para siempre. Durante uno de los días en los que me tocaba vigilar el santuario, fuimos atacados. En ese momento había otros miembros de la Guardia Real de Neighpon conmigo, pero muchos de ellos resultaron gravemente heridos cuando todo terminó."_

"Fue un ataque rápido y silencioso, que afortunadamente logramos repeler. Los pequeños _Sheimi_ resultaron ilesos, pero definitivamente ellos eran el objetivo." dijo Heian.

"¿Entonces de alguna manera los atacantes supieron de la raza de Dory?" preguntó Alexander.

" _Es lo más probable. Puedo asegurar de que venían con la intención de matarlos, ya que protegí a uno durante el incidente."_ dijo Mamoru.

"¿Cuándo sucedió aquél ataque?" preguntó Celestia.

"Hace unos tres años." dijo Heian. Celestia por un momento no reaccionó, pero luego simplemente asintió para dar a entender que sí escuchó.

"Tras el incidente, mi madre ordenó reforzar las defensas del Santuario. No volvieron a atacar desde entonces, pero después de una semana, mi madre llamó a una reunión privada en la que solamente estaban ella, mi padre, Mamoru, yo, y los consejeros reales. Mi madre nos reveló que tuvo una predicción muy alarmante, y que involucraba a los _Sheimi_. Dijo que en su visión, todos los _Sheimi_ perecían, y también pudo ver una silueta que parecía ser de un poni, envuelto en un aura malévola y siniestra. Las visiones de mi madre eran incuestionables, ya que siempre ayudaron a mejorar Neighpon, y tras una discusión, se acordó que los _Sheimi_ serían trasladados a un lugar desconocido, para que vivieran en paz."

"Un segundo…" dijo Alexander. "Creo…creo saber lo que sigue, pero si es así... ¿Cómo lo hicieron?"

" _Si lo que piensa es que fueron trasladados hasta Equestria…entonces está en lo cierto, Estratega Alexander."_ dijo Mamoru.

"Si ese es el caso, lo único que no puedo entender es… ¿Cómo lograron que llegaran hasta aquí? La distancia entre Equestria y Neighpon debe ser muy alta." dijo Celestia.

"Debíamos hacer algo de inmediato." comenzó a responder Heian. "Utilizamos un fuerte hechizo de teletransportación. La encargada de elegir la ubicación fue mi madre. En ese momento no sabíamos que los _Sheimi_ terminarían aquí en Equestria, ya que lo único que mi madre dijo al respecto, fue que estarían en las mismas tierras en las que estaría Nakama."

"¿Entonces Nakama ya estaba en Equestria en ese momento?" preguntó Alexander.

"Así es…" dijo Heian, aunque no con mucho ánimo. "Yo no sabía dónde estaba Nakama en ese momento, pero mi madre me dijo que él estaba bien, y que si era paciente, tal vez lo volvería a ver en el futuro."

Alexander soltó un silbido de admiración.

"Dios…tu madre realmente tenía todo calculado hasta el día de hoy." dijo el humano. "Y creo…que tal vez ese día…tuvo que tomar una decisión difícil."

Celestia de inmediato reaccionó y miró a Alexander con preocupación.

"Alexander… ¿Estás diciendo que la madre de la Princesa Heian…?"

"No lo sé." respondió el humano. "Pero dadas las habilidades de ella…es una posibilidad."

"He mantenido esto fuera del interés de mis soldados, pero ahora que estamos solos aquí…debo preguntar… ¿Cómo es que un _Sheimi_ te está acompañando Alexander? ¿Y dónde están los demás?"

"…" Alexander pensó en que decir. Pensó en la manera en que debía comenzar a decir lo que él sabe.

"Heian. Mamoru." dijo Alexander. "Quiero que me escuchen con atención. Esto…llevará un rato, y quiero se tomen su tiempo una vez que termine de hablar."

Ambos ponis de Neighpon asintieron…y Alexander, suspirando y ganando nuevamente algo de aire, comenzó a explicar lo mismo que la Reina Galaxia le dijo a él, el día que llegaron a Canterlot y al castillo. Primero le contó de su experiencia en el futuro de donde vienen él y Shade, de cómo Dory terminó con él, y de cómo estuvo cuidando de ella los días anteriores a cuando viajaron al pasado. Con pena y angustia, Alexander les contó la historia que la Luz de Equs le contó aquél fatídico día cuando el castillo fue atacado. Alexander sabía parcialmente cómo reaccionarían ambos ponis. Heian en medio de la explicación comenzó a llorar, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no hacer ruido. Mamoru en vez de tener pena, parecía estar enojado. Posiblemente consigo mismo, tal vez por saber que lo que hizo hace años no fue suficiente. Siguiendo la indicación de Alexander, Heian y Mamoru se tomaron su tiempo antes de continuar, y le agradecieron por haberles contado.

Cuando Alexander terminó de hablar, Celestia siguió inmediatamente, contándoles más detalles sobre la gran guerra con el hechicero hace tres años, y de cómo la especie de Dory hizo una gran diferencia. De cómo pudieron salvar a la que tiempo después sería bautizada como Dory, y de cómo el plan de traerla devuelta al pasado, traería consigo una serie de eventos que cambiarían Equestria hasta el día de hoy.

"Al final…" comenzó a decir Heian con pena. "Mi madre tuvo razón todo este tiempo…su visión…se cumplió."

"¿Recuerdas que dije que tu madre tal vez tomó una decisión difícil aquél día?" preguntó Alexander. "Tal vez…ella sabía que la especie de Dory tendría ese final, y tuvo que tomar la difícil decisión de elegir entre sacrificar a todos…o salvar a uno."

"… ¿Dices que mi madre…podría haber predicho…que morirían de todas formas?" preguntó en voz baja Heian.

" _No."_ dijo inmediatamente Mamoru, y con algo de enojo. _"Me niego a creerlo. Shizukesa-sama jamás habría permitido algo así."_

"¿Qué tal si su predicción fue más allá?"

La pregunta de Alexander confundió nuevamente a ambos ponis del este. Celestia reaccionó aún más sorprendida.

"Alexander… ¿Estás sugiriendo que…que la madre de la Princesa Heian… sabría también de la importancia de Dory en Equestria?

Heian y Mamoru abrieron sus ojos como nunca antes.

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez como tu dijiste antes, incluso sabe todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, e incluso lo que pasará." respondió Alexander. "Pero si buscara una razón para que ella hubiera tomado esa decisión…lo único que se me ocurre es que ella sabría de mi llegada, de la situación actual de Equestria…y puede que hasta de la Alianza Multiespecie."

"¿Será posible…que mi madre haya previsto todo esto?" dijo Heian, tranquila pero muy pensativa. "Tal vez ella ya sabía que…debía ser de esta forma."

" _Shizukesa-sama…"_ dijo Mamoru, que se mostró deprimido por un momento. _"¿Será posible que haya tenido que lidiar con esa decisión por todo este tiempo?_ "

"Sea o no el caso…" comenzó a decir Celestia con mucha seriedad. "No pudimos evitar aquél desastre…y realmente lo lamento. En parte de toda Equestria…les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por haber fallado."

Celestia hizo una reverencia, sin dudar y con respeto.

"Dory…" dijo Alexander en voz baja. "Ahora entiendo por qué Galaxia selló esos recuerdos de su memoria. No quiero ni imaginarme lo mal que se sintió en ese momento."

"…" Heian se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a hablar, pero antes de hacerlo, se acercó hasta Celestia.

"Princesa…por favor levántese."

Celestia observó a Heian, y se confundió al ver como la Princesa del Este le sonreía. Acto seguido, Heian abrazó a Celestia con cariño.

"No podemos seguir lamentándonos por lo que ya ocurrió. De seguro es algo que ninguno de nosotros olvidará fácilmente, pero el hecho de que hicieron todo lo posible para prevenirlo es suficiente para mí. Gracias por ayudarnos incluso cuando ustedes no lo sabían."

"No hay nada que agradecer…" dijo Celestia, que también estaba sonriendo. "Pero muchas gracias por estar aquí, con nosotros. Esos refugiados estarían muertos de no ser por la ayuda que ustedes les han brindado."

Heian asintió, y luego miró a Alexander. Se acercó hasta el humano, manteniendo esa misma sonrisa.

"Alexander Woodgate. El destino nunca deja algo al azar, y yo creo que tu presencia aquí no es mera coincidencia. Sea o no una intervención del destino, estás aquí, y estás ayudando a todos con todo lo que puedes brindar. Estoy seguro que tus compañeros dirían exactamente lo mismo, e incluso puedo asegurar que miles de ponis están agradecidos contigo en estos momentos."

Heian entonces abrazó al humano. Alexander simplemente abrazó devuelta con calma.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar de Dory, y de que hayas logrado tener un vínculo tan poderoso con ella." dijo la Princesa de Neighpon.

"Te juro que cuidaré de ella hasta el final de mis días." dijo Alexander.

.

.

.

.

"¿No hay problema con que sepas esto de Dory ahora?" preguntó Meridia. "Tus pensamientos también los puede sentir ella ¿Verdad?"

"No te preocupes." dijo Alexander, que seguía haciéndole cariño a su mascota, que dormía tranquilamente. "Hablé con Galaxia antes de volver. Cualquier conocimiento en mi cabeza que tenga que ver con Dory no podrá aparecer en su mente."

"Ya veo." dijo Meridia. "Pero…sigo sintiendo pena por ella."

"Pues entonces tenemos una tarea que cumplir y completar, Mery." dijo Alexander, sonriéndole a su durmiente mascota.

"Tenemos que llenar todo el vacío provocado por su pasado, para que nunca más se sienta sola y desamparada."

Alexander pareció calmarse, ya que dejó de hacerle cariño a Dory, y comenzó a moverse.

"Bien…creo que hay que prepararnos para dormir."

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

 **! ! ! ! !**

" **(ESTÁS CERCA…)"**

BGM: watch?v=NBTjjdG4fCo (Seeing Through ~ Surge, Glance - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

Alexander se levantó de inmediato, aún algo dormido, pero lo suficientemente consciente como para responder. Meridia de la sorpresa también despertó, ya que Alexander estaba durmiendo apoyándose en ella como siempre.

"¿…Dónde…?" dijo Alexander con algo de dificultad por el sueño.

"¿Amo Alexander…?" preguntó Meridia, moviendo su casco en parte de sus ojos, ya que recién estaba despertando.

"(¡Es ella!)" dijo Dory mentalmente pero audible para la aracnoponi.

(Se escucha con más claridad esta vez-kupo.) dijo Mogu.

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó Alexander. "¿De verdad estamos más cerca?"

" **(…ASÍ ES. ESTÁN…MÁS CERCA.)"**

"¿Es la voz que escuchaste anteriormente?" preguntó Meridia. Alexander simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo están tus heridas?" preguntó Alexander.

" **(NO HAN MEJORADO…NI TAMPOCO EMPEORADO.)"**

"Ah rayos…" dijo Alexander. "Me alegra que no hayan empeorado, pero…"

" **(NO TE PREOCUPES…ESTAS HERIDAS…NO SON LETALES.)"**

"Ese no es el punto." dijo Alexander con seriedad absoluta en su rostro. "Letales o no, necesitas ayuda, y mientras antes te encontremos, mejor."

" **(TÚ…ERES MUY AMABLE.)"**

"Creo que deberías decir eso cuando te hayamos encontrado." dijo Alexander.

" **(AÚN NO PUEDO COMPRENDER…PORQUÉ ESCUCHO MULTIPLES VOCES.)"**

"(Alex y yo estamos unidos por una fuerte conexión mental.)" dijo Dory mentalmente. "(Es muy extraño que también tú lo estés, considerando que no sabemos nada de ti.)"

(Yo resido dentro del cuerpo de Alexander-kupo, así que es natural que pueda sentir cualquier cosa relacionada con su cuerpo-kupo) dijo Mogu.

" **(¿ALEXANDER…?)"**

"Oh, cierto." dijo el humano. "No conoces mi nombre. Me llamo Alexander Woodgate."

" **(ALEXANDER…WOODGATE…QUE NOMBRE MÁS…CURIOSO.)"**

"¿Podrías decirnos cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Alexander.

" **(…)"**

"… ¿Hola?"

" **(…DEBES PREPARARTE.)"**

"¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?"

" **(PUEDO VER…EL ÁREA EN DONDE ESTÁS…Y EL PELIGRO…SE ACERCA.)"**

Alexander de inmediato prestó atención, logrando llamar la atención de su sierva.

"¿Qué peligro? ¿De qué hablas?"

" **(HIELO Y NIEVE…SE ACERCAN A TI…UNA TORMENTA VIVIENTE…VA HACIA TI.)"**

"¿Tormenta?" preguntó Alexander.

"(¿Viene una tormenta…viviente?)" preguntó Dory mentalmente.

(Hielo y Nieve-kupo. ¿Entonces una tormenta de nieve se acerca-kupo?) preguntó Mogu.

" **(DEBO…CORTAR LA COMUNICACIÓN…DEBO DESCANSAR…)"**

"…Mantente a salvo." dijo el humano, tratando de entender lo que la desconocida le dijo.

BGM -OFF-

Alexander de inmediato salió de su carpa, haciendo que Meridia reaccionara. En el exterior, había guardias de Neighpon, que cumplían sus rondas de vigilancia y que también se sorprendieron un poco al verlo.

"¿Amo Alexander?" preguntó la aracnoponi. "¿La voz le dijo algo de una tormenta?"

"Sí." respondió el humano. "Me dijo que una tormenta viviente de hielo y nieve se acerca a nosotros."

Fue en ese momento, que Alexander sintió algo en su rostro. Algo frío y húmedo. Tras haberlo sentido, miró al cielo, y no solo pudo notar que ahora había nubes algo grises en toda la zona, sino que también…

Estaba nevando. Con muy poca intensidad, pero de manera continua.

BGM: watch?v=_j0GFsvKkJ0 (Vanity Judge - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

"¿Pero qué rayos?" preguntó Alexander en voz baja, sin poder entender por un momento la situación.

"¡Oh! Jefe. ¿Despierto tan temprano?"

La voz de Crazy Jump hizo reaccionar al humano. El momo estaba arriba de uno de los árboles cercanos, y como de costumbre, se deslizó rápidamente hasta el suelo y se acercó hasta Alexander.

"Aún falta para que la Princesa Celestia deba mover el sol." dijo Crazy. "¿Le gusta despertar a estas horas?"

"No porque quiera…" dijo Alexander mientras aún miraba el cielo. "Crazy Jump. ¿Has estado despierto desde la noche?"

"Sip." respondió el mono. "Aunque no se preocupe, recuperé fuerzas durante el día anterior. Estoy listo para algo de acción." terminó diciendo el mono con un tono desafiante y alegre.

"Me alegra oír eso." dijo Alexander con seriedad, y sin dejar de mirar al cielo. "Porque la acción viene hacia nosotros."

Ante lo que dijo el humano, Crazy miró a Meridia.

"¿Problemas?" preguntó el mono con seriedad.

"Me temo que sí." fue la respuesta de la aracnoponi.

Crazy inmediatamente enfocó su mirada en Alexander.

"Dígame que hacer jefe."

"¿Sabes desde hace cuánto que está nevando?" preguntó Alexander.

"Desde hace unos treinta minutos." dijo Crazy jump. "Pero creo que ahora está nevando con más fuerza."

"Entiendo…" dijo Alexander, para luego mirar a sus dos compañeros y amigos. "Necesito que despierten a los demás. Díganles que es una emergencia, y que debemos prepararnos para un posible ataque."

"De inmediato." dijo Meridia, moviéndose a gran velocidad.

"Tú mandas jefe." dijo Crazy Jump, que también comenzó a moverse.

Alexander miró a los soldados de Neighpón.

"¡Soldados!" gritó el humano, llamando la atención de estos. "¡Tenemos una posible emergencia! ¡Alerten a la Princesa Heian y prepárense para un posible enfrentamiento!"

" _¡Hai!"_ gritaron al mismo tiempo, para luego ir al lugar en donde Heian, Nakama y Mamoru descansaban.

Alexander notó que el viento ahora soplaba con más fuerza, y ya podía sentir el frío. También notó que la nieve caía con más intensidad. Pequeñas manchas blancas ya se podían apreciar en el piso y los árboles.

"(¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Acaso la youkai vendrá a atacarnos directamente? Pero eso no sería favorable para ella…perdería la protección y ventaja territorial.)" pensó Alexander.

(Tal parece que la voz que se ha comunicado con nosotros tenía razón-kupo.) dijo Mogu. (Algo va a ocurrir dentro de poco.)

"(¿Qué crees tú Dory?)" pensó Alexander, pero…

"(¿Dory?)"

Alexander miró su hombro en donde estaba su mascota, solo para ver que tenía al parecer más frio que él.

"(Lo siento…el frio nunca me ha gustado.)" respondió mentalmente.

"Oh vaya." dijo Alexander, para luego acariciar a Dory, intentando calmarla un poco y tratando de brindarle algo de calor. "Esta vez tendrás que limitar tus movimientos y resistir un poco el frío."

Alexander sacó la flor que transformaba a Dory, y procedió a usarla en Dory.

"…"

"(…)"

(…)

Alexander por un momento no logró procesar lo que ocurría, pero algo estaba claro.

Dory no estaba transformándose.

"¿Pero qué…?" preguntó Alexander, al mismo tiempo que volvía a usar la flor en Dory, pero nuevamente no ocurrió nada, y Dory seguía en su forma de Erizo.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó el humano.

(Que extraño-kupo) dijo Mogu. (¿Por qué Dory no se transforma-kupo?)

"(¡N-no lo sé!)" dijo nerviosa la mascota. "(¡Esto no había pasado antes!)"

Alexander notó que Dory ya estaba temblando un poco por el frio que seguía aumentando en el lugar. Fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió una posibilidad de porqué estaba ocurriendo.

"Dory, cuando estuviste en el templo de la gratitud… ¿En ninguno de esos días nevó?"

"(No recuerdo que hubiera pasado.)" respondió Dory.

"(…)" Alexander quedó pensativo por unos segundos, para luego reaccionar con otra pregunta.

"Tal vez… ¿Este frío está impidiendo tu transformación?"

"(¿Eso crees?)" preguntó Dory con preocupación.

"Claramente estás incomoda." respondió Alexander. "Por ahora es lo único que se me ocurre…y no tenemos tiempo para estar haciendo pruebas."

"(¡Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo en esta forma!)" dijo ella mentalmente, pero aún algo nerviosa.

"Solamente…ten cuidado y no te separes de mí." dijo Alexander con seriedad y autoridad. "No me lo perdonaría si algo te pasa, ni tampoco Heian."

"¡Alexander!"

El grito de Celestia llamó la atención del humano. Un poco más atrás, el grupo entero estaba afuera, y varios estaban apreciando el particular clima que tenían a su alrededor.

"Pero…no debería ser posible." dijo Clover Clever.

"Bueno…está ocurriendo." dijo Shade.

"¡BBBRRR! ¡Qué frío!" dijo Cré, metiéndose al interior de la prenda de Lauren. "Mucho mejor…"

"Será mejor que te quedes ahí hasta que el clima mejore." dijo Lauren con calma.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que vi un clima distinto al de los días anteriores." dijo Duran.

"Este lugar no tenía ni una pizca de nieve hace unas horas." dijo Iris Pride.

" **Wonder Shine tuvo que ser despertada por Bantos para notar la nieve. No era una molestia cuando dormía."** dijo Wonder Shine.

"Sé que estamos en uno de los extremos de Equestria…" dijo Deirius. "Pero incluso para un lugar como este…el cambio fue muy repentino."

"Un tanto extraño el ver pedazos de nieve y de pasto." dijo Reifon.

"Mi especie ya está acostumbrada a las nevadas, pero no esperaba ver una en Equestria." dijo Yagnar. "Los pegasos encargados del clima tienen prohibido el continuar sus funciones hasta nuevo aviso."

" _Debo admitir que me sorprendió el saber que los ponis de Equestria manejan el clima de todo su país."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Pero si está nevando ahora, quiere decir que algo no anda bien."_

"¿Es posible que sea debido a esta 'yokai' que mencionaron ustedes?" preguntó Luna, mirando a la Princesa de Neighpon.

"Es posible." fue la respuesta de Heian. "Desconozco la totalidad de sus capacidades."

"Es suficiente motivo para estar alerta." dijo Celestia con un tono serio. Acto seguido miró al Líder de la Alianza.

"Agradecemos la advertencia Alexander. Fue justo a tiempo."

"Pero… ¿cómo es que lo notaste en medio de nuestra siesta?" preguntó Luna. "Estoy segura de que tú, al igual que Meridia, estabas durmiendo."

"Respecto a eso… ¿Recuerdan la voz que dije que me estaba hablando antes? Nuevamente me habló." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo a Celestia y a Luna, pero confundiendo al resto del grupo. "Ahora me dijo que estábamos más cerca de ella, y también me advirtió de una tormenta de nieve y hielo que vendría y nos pondría en peligro."

"Espera un segundo." dijo Shade acercándose. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No hay tiempo para explicar Shade." dijo Alexander. "Debemos alistarnos y estar alerta. Podría ocurrir en cualquier momento."

"¿Crees que nos atacarán?"

"No lo creo…" dijo Alexander como respuesta. "Lo sé."

" _¡Enshoku-taichou!"_

La voz de un poni de Neighpon que venía a lo lejos llamó la atención de todos. Enshoku entonces se acercó hasta donde estaba Alexander.

" _Cuando fuimos avisados de esta posible amenaza, mandé exploradores a revisar de inmediato las cercanías. Espero puedas disculpar mi acción sin tu permiso."_ dijo Enshoku con seriedad.

"Al contrario, agradezco tu actuar." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

El grupo de ponis pegasos que llegaron hasta Enshoku y los demás parecían agitados. Cuando aterrizaron, no perdieron el tiempo en comunicar la situación.

" _¡Arekusanda-dono tenía razón!"_ dijo uno de los pegasos, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar de inmediato.

" _No sabemos cómo describirlo apropiadamente."_ dijo otro de los soldados.

" _Tranquilos. Díganme qué fue lo que vieron."_ dijo Enshoku.

" _Más adelante…al norte…parece haber una tormenta."_ dijo un tercer pegaso. _"Es como si la tormenta misma tuviera vida propia."_

" _Es como si estuviera siguiendo un camino, y por donde pasa, la nieve y el hielo se apodera del lugar."_ dijo un cuarto soldado.

"Entonces es cierto…" dijo Heian. "Ella…debe ser detenida. No descansaré hasta que ella esté donde debe estar: ¡En la tierra de los muertos!"

Inmediatamente procedió a invocar a sus espíritus, Hoshi y Hogosha.

" _Estamos aquí Ama."_ dijo la kitsune Hoshi.

" _Díganos sus órdenes."_ dijo el akita Hogosha.

"Se acerca una tormenta." dijo Heian con un tono autoritario. "Defenderemos el lugar y ayudaremos a la Alianza Multiespecie a derrotar a la _yuki-kouma_. No podemos dejar que su influencia y actuar corrompan esta fina tierra."

" _Qué así sea."_ dijeron ambos shikigami, poniéndose en guardia.

BGM -OFF-

En este punto, la nieve había aumentado drásticamente su intensidad, y el lugar ya tenía una ambientación en la que su mayoría era de nieve.

"Esta intensidad y forma de nevar…" dijo Celestia. "Tengo la sensación de que-"

"Por la misma Princesa…"

El comentario de Deirius llamó la atención de los demás, y todos observaron al ciervo, que al mismo tiempo estaba observando más adelante, donde algo podía verse con claridad.

Nieve. Mucha nieve.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Bantos. "¡Parece un pilar móvil de nieve que se destruye y crea con cada segundo que pasa!"

"Pues acabas de responderte tu propia pregunta." dijo Duran. "Es nieve. Nieve que parece estar concentrada en un área, y que se está moviendo hacia nosotros."

"Esperen." dijo Reifon, acercándose un poco. "Hay algo más allí. Mis ojos no me engañan."

" **Wonder Shine también puede observar algo desde arriba."** dijo la gigante.

" _¡Preparen formaciones de batalla!"_ gritó Mamoru.

Los soldados de Neighpon comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, preparando sus armas y asegurando las provisiones.

"¡Chicos!" gritó Alexander, llamando la atención de todos de inmediato. "Sea lo que sea que venga hacia nosotros, tengan extremo cuidado. Aún no sabemos que es lo que vamos a enfrentar."

Todos en la Alianza entendieron y de inmediato sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para un posible ataque enemigo.

"(¿Cómo es que esa poni de las nieves puede lograr algo así?)" preguntó Dory mentalmente.

(Aún no sabemos si es ella-kupo.) dijo Mogu. (Su poder debe tener un límite-kupo.)"

"(Es verdad.)" dijo Alexander, también de manera mental. "(Podría creer que es capaz de congelar y generar una tormenta en un área… ¿Pero esa cosa? Ella tendría que estar aquí para poder lograr eso, y sigo pensando que ella no va a desperdiciar su ventaja territorial.)"

Al momento en que la 'tormenta' se acercó más, Alexander y Celestia pudieron ver figuras que se movían alrededor de esta. No cambiaban de lado, pero se mantenían siempre cerca de esa tormenta de nieve móvil.

"¿Qué…son esas cosas?" preguntó Alexander.

"Eso fue lo otro que vi." dijo Reifon.

"No…" dijo Celestia, llamando la atención del humano. "No puede ser…"

"¿Por qué están aquí?" preguntó Luna con enojo. "¡Se supone que desaparecieron cuando se fundó Equestria!"

"¿Princesas?" preguntó Alexander, y luego se puso a pensar.

"(¿Cuándo se fundó Equestria? ¿Acaso esas cosas ya habían estado aquí antes?)"

"(…)"

"(Un segundo…)"

Alexander recordó algo. Algo que había pasado por alto.

Las Princesas tenían razón. Esa cosa ya había estado antes en Equestria, y todos los signos, sobretodo la nieve, daban prueba de que no podía haber otra la explicación.

Si hay algo que Alexander aprendió al revés y al derecho, fue la historia de cómo se fundó Equestria. Después de todo aún tenía el libro de donde lo leyó, y lo ha releído unas pocas veces cuando tenía tiempo libre. Uno de los mayores obstáculos que tuvieron que enfrentar los ponis antes de la fundación de Equestria, fueron unas criaturas peligrosas y recordadas en la historia por el frío y la nieve que dejaban a su paso.

Cuando ya estaban más cerca, finalmente las figuras pudieron verse con mayor claridad.

Ahí fue cuando Celestia, Luna y Alexander, pudieron confirmar lo que eran.

Sus cuerpos parecían ser los de un Equino, pero no eran ponis, ya que tenían los 'rasgos físicos' de un caballo. Parecían tener un color entre el azul y el celeste, con una parcial transparencia y con bordes blancos en su 'cuerpo'. Aun cuando no tenían alas, estaba claro que podían volar. Sus ojos emitían un continuo brillo celeste, y sus largas crines parecían tener el mismo efecto que las que tenían Celestia y Luna en el futuro. Uno de sus rasgos más destacables, era que carecían de patas traseras, dándoles la apariencia de lo que en el mundo de Alexander sería considerado como 'espíritus'.

BGM: watch?v=uglKlZFv55o (Vanity Judge (Roar) - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

"¿¡Windigos!?" gritó Clover Clever. "¡No puede ser!"

Galopando en el aire, y alrededor de la tormenta, un grupo de cinco windigos venían hacia el grupo. Su presencia se hizo notar de inmediato, ya que la nieve y el frío volvieron a aumentar, pillando a la mayoría desprevenido.

" _¿Windigos?"_ preguntó Mamoru.

"¡No hay tiempo para explicar!" gritó Alexander. "¡Pero esas criaturas son las responsables de la tormenta!"

" _Entonces no son diferentes a los y_ _ō_ _kai de Neighpon."_ dijo Mamoru, preparándose para luchar.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Arriba!"

La voz de Shade alertó a todos, y cuando miraron al cielo, vieron que unos cuantos proyectiles celestes venían rápidamente hacia ellos. De inmediato todos esquivaron en diferentes direcciones. Los proyectiles al chocar con el suelo, en vez de explotar, simplemente quedaron pegados al piso, pero inmediatamente, hielo comenzó a crecer en una pequeña área alrededor del proyectil, creando pequeñas formaciones de hielo.

"¿E-eso vino de los Windigos?" preguntó Clover Clever con algo de nerviosismo. "¿Desde cuándo pueden atacar así?"

"¡Pero no tiene sentido!" dijo Celestia, un tanto molesta. "Los Windigos se alimentan del odio, y requeriría de grandes cantidades para atraerlos hasta aquí."

"¿Los Windigos tienen un alfa?" preguntó Alexander, llamando la atención de todos. "Miren a ese de allí."

El grupo miró de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que cuatro de los cinco windigos comenzaban a dividirse y luego comenzar a moverse alrededor del área en donde estaban todos. El quinto, que era el que Alexander les indicó a los demás, tenía un color diferente. Uno que ya era familiar para la mayoría en el lugar.

Era purpura. Tenía las mismas características que los otros windigos, pero su color purpura y el brillo amarillo en sus ojos indicaba algo más.

"Ese windigo es diferente…parece un…" dijo Iris Pride.

"¡Un tromluí!" gritó Deirius. "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"¡No importa el cómo!" gritó Duran. "¡Lo que importa es que hay que deshacerse de estas cosas o la nieve terminará congelándonos!"

" _¡Ataquen!"_ gritó como orden Mamoru. De inmediato los arqueros de Neighpon se prepararon para atacar. Del lado de la Alianza, Grevy también preparó su arco y flechas.

" **Vuelen o no… ¡Wonder Shine no se contendrá!"** gritó la gigante, que preparó su gigantesco casco para atacar. En un segundo, el masivo ataque de Wonder Shine tocó a un Windigo…y lo atravesó.

" **¿Qué…?"** dijo la gigante mientras chequeaba sus grandes cascos. **"¡Wonder Shine siente mucho frío en sus cascos después de haber tocado a ese Windigo!"**

Alexander y las Princesas no pasaron por alto el hecho de que el ataque de Wonder Shine no surtió efecto.

" _¡Fuego!"_

Con la orden de Mamoru, el grupo de arqueros de Neighpon disparó sus flechas, generando una lluvia de proyectiles en una dirección específica y que chocaría con uno de los Windigos, sin embargo…

" _¿Qué?"_

" _¡No puede ser!"_

" _¿Cómo es posible?"_

Las flechas, al igual que el ataque de Wonder Shine, simplemente atravesaron a los Windigos, y cayeron finalmente al suelo, que ya estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve.

"Pero que broma de mal gusto…" dijo Duran, mientras comenzaba a volar. Se acercó a uno de los windigos, y procedió a utilizar una de sus garras para atacarlo. Al igual que las dos veces anteriores, el ataque falló, ya que atravesó el cuerpo del caballo, y Duran de inmediato sacó su garra, volviendo con los demás.

"Cuando atravesé su cuerpo…lo único que sentí fue un frío tremendo." dijo el grifo mientras volvía a mirar a sus enemigos.

"¡Chicos! ¡Están atacando otra vez!"

La advertencia de Shade logró ayudar al grupo, ya que los Windigos volvieron a lanzar de alguna manera los proyectiles de antes, y ahora eran en mayor cantidad. Al mismo tiempo que la Alianza y los ponis de Neighpon esquivaban los proyectiles congelantes, la tormenta de nieve alrededor de todos empeoraba cada vez más. Algunos de los soldados de Neighpon no tuvieron tanta suerte, y recibieron impactos de los proyectiles. Como resultado, partes de sus cuerpos comenzaron a congelarse debido al hielo que se generaba en ellos. La mayoría caía al suelo ya que no lograban moverse con libertad.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" gritó Luna. "¡O como dijo Duran, la tormenta terminará congelándonos a todos tarde o temprano!"

"Ya puedo sentir parte del frío…" dijo Yagnar. "Windigos…que peligrosas criaturas."

"¿Pero qué podemos hacer?" preguntó Clover Clever. "¡La vez anterior no utilizamos armas, y el comportamiento de estos Windigos no tiene sentido! ¡Además no sabemos nada de ellos y no conocemos su debilidad!"

"¿Debilidad?"

Alexander se hizo esa pregunta en su interior mientras esquivaba al igual que todos los proyectiles de hielo.

"Windigos, windigos… ¿Qué sabemos? Que manejan el hielo, y que si pueden atravesar los ataques físicos…eso los hace… ¡Espíritus! Por lo menos eso es algo." dijo el humano con un tono casi sarcástico. "Pero… ¿Cómo lidiamos con un espíritu que no tiene problemas con ataques físicos?"

Reifon al escuchar a su Líder se acercó de inmediato hasta él.

"¿Dijiste espíritus?"

"Si." dijo Alexander, mirando al lobo. "¿Tienes una idea?"

De otro lado, cierto instrumento especial le habló a su dueño.

" _Creo que tu Líder dijo que son espíritus ¿Sabes lo que significa chico?"_

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Crazy Jump, que comenzó a moverse.

Heian reaccionó con lo que dijo Alexander.

"Un espíritu…" dijo Heian muy pensativa. Luego miró a su guardián.

"Mamoru. Ayuda a los heridos y a los demás diles que se enfoquen en defenderse."

El pegaso ninja por un segundo no reaccionó, ya que estaba enfocado mirando a sus agresores en el aire, pero rápidamente miró a su Princesa.

" _Como usted diga, Heian-sama."_

"Un segundo…" dijo Warm Shade, observando a los windigos en el aire. "Si, son espíritus...pero si su poder es el hielo, entonces…"

"Inténtalo entonces." dijo Alexader. Reifon entonces comenzó a moverse.

(Aún no hemos comprobado si la magia Breezie les afecta-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(…Tienes razón.)" dijo Alexander. "(Dory. Quiero que te escondas en mi chaqueta para que no te moleste el frío. Si necesito de tu ayuda, te avisaré, pero hasta entonces…protégete.)"

"(Muy bien.)" dijo Dory, siguiendo la indicación de su dueño, y escondiéndose por el cuello de la chaqueta de Alexander, sintiéndose mejor de inmediato al estar protegida parcialmente del frío.

Alexander concentró su magia breezie para generar un proyectil vertical con la forma de un corte. El tamaño era un poco más grande de los normal, pero lo que realmente le interesaba a Alexander era que no tendría problemas en darle a uno de los caballos ya que él mismo manejaría la trayectoria.

Al disparar, el proyectil fue a dar con uno de los windigos que seguían moviéndose alrededor del grupo, y que por ende provocaban la tormenta. Para sorpresa de Alexander y los demás, el ataque sí conectó, haciendo que el windigo soltara un resoplo de molestia, e incluso tuvo que alterar su curso, saliéndose del 'circulo'.

"¡Bien!" gritó Alexander. "Mi magia breezie es efectiva contra esas cosas."

La tormenta por un segundo bajó de intensidad, pero rápidamente volvió a recuperarla.

Reifon rápidamente se movió hasta Wonder Shine, pidiéndole un favor. Cuando la gigante escuchó del lobo que quería que lo subiera a su lomo, le ayudó de inmediato.

"Ahora…" dijo Reifon." "Acércame a uno de ellos."

" **¿Y qué harás después?"** preguntó la gigante.

"Solo asegúrate de agarrarme a tiempo." dijo Reifon como respuesta, confundiendo a su compañera mientras ya estaban cerca de otro windigo. Inesperadamente y para sorpresa de Wonder Shine, Reifon saltó.

"(Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve que usar esta habilidad…)" pensó el lobo mientras estaba en el aire. "(Pero comparto el mismo ideal que Sir Alexander desea lograr... ¡Y haré lo posible para protegerlos a todos!)"

Ya cuando estaba por llegar al windigo, las garras en sus manos comenzaron a brillar, teniendo un color azul muy llamativo. Reifon llegó hasta su enemigo, y atacó usando sus garras, provocando un corte en vertical con cada garra de sus manos. El windigo en cuestión soltó un grito de dolor, indicando algo que nuevamente llamó la atención de todos los demás.

Su ataque había funcionado.

Reifon logró aterrizar en uno de los cascos de la gigante que estaba atenta a los movimientos del lobo, y procedió a buscar otro objetivo.

Crazy Jump corrió rápidamente hasta Wonder Shine, y de un salto, llegó hasta una de sus gigantescas patas. Comenzó a escalar dicha pata con una facilidad envidiable para muchos.

"¡Discúlpame compañera, pero esto lo hará más simple!" gritó el mono mientras llegaba al lomo de Wonder Shine.

" **¿Ahora tú Crazy?"** preguntó la gigante. **"Mientras nos ayude, a Wonder Shine no le afecta."**

"Perfecto." dijo el mono mientras se ponía en posición, preparando su instrumento, y enfocándose en los windigos que seguían alrededor.

"¡A ver si esto les gusta!"

Crazy Jump comenzó a tocar varias teclas de su instrumento, que crearon una serie de sonidos a veces aleatorios y a veces coordinados, pero que crearon muchas partituras flotantes a su alrededor. Estas partituras parecían acumularse, generando un total de cuatro 'esferas' del tamaño de Crazy, y que estaban compuestas únicamente de partituras, todas juntas y con diferentes diseños.

"¡Y ahora!"

Con un movimiento de sus brazos y un par de toques al teclado de su instrumento, las esferas hechas de partituras rápidamente comenzaron a moverse, adquiriendo las características de un proyectil. En segundos, dichos proyectiles chocaron con los cuatro windigos de alrededor, haciendo que todos soltaran un grito de dolor, logrando también sacarlos de su trayectoria circular. La tormenta por unos segundos bajó notablemente de intensidad, pero poco a poco volvía a recuperarse.

"¡Crazy! ¡Eso fue asombroso!" gritó Alexander, observando la espléndida ejecución de su compañero. "¡Tú también Reifon!"

"¡Para eso estamos, jefe!" dijo Crazy Jump con orgullo.

"¡Continuemos así!" gritó Reifon.

Más abajo, Nakama y Mamoru aún estaban esquivando los proyectiles, que ahora caían en menor medida. La tormenta sin embargo no parecía detenerse.

"Me es imposible golpear esas cosas…" dijo Nakama. "Tienen la ventaja de volar, además de que mis espadas no le harán daño."

" _Tal parece que las armas comunes no tendrán efecto en estos 'windigos'."_ dijo Mamoru con algo de enojo. _"Entonces… ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ya tenemos a nuestros camaradas en una zona reunidos y enfocándose en protegerse, pero eso no ayudará en nada si no podemos detener sus movimientos."_

"¡Nakama! ¡Mamoru!"

El grito de la Princesa Heian los alertó de inmediato.

"Necesito que me protejan para poder realizar un hechizo."

Sin dudar ni un momento, ambos ponis se pusieron a cada lado de la Princesa, listos para cumplir la orden.

"Hoshi. Hogosha. Escúchenme. Sus órdenes son enfrentar a los windigos. Elijan un objetivo, y enfóquense solo en ese. Una vez que dicho objetivo sea inhabilitado, pasen al siguiente, hasta que no quede ninguno."

Escuchando a su Ama, los dos shikigamis reaccionaron de inmediato.

" _Entendido."_ dijo Hoshi.

" _Que así sea."_ dijo Hogosha.

Ambos espíritus comenzaron a moverse, y a volar a mayor altura. La tormenta no les molestaba en lo absoluto al ser espíritus, por lo que no tuvieron problemas en llegar hasta un windigo y comenzar su ataque. La kitsune volaba alrededor del espíritu enemigo, usando sus garras para atacarlo repetidas veces, mientras que el akita lo mordía en su cuello, y cuando el caballo lograba zafarse, procedía a morder en otra zona. La Alianza Multiespecie logró ver todo esto, ya que los proyectiles ya casi habían cesado debido a que la mayoría de los windigos habían sido atacados.

"¡Heian! ¿Tus espíritus pueden dañarlos también?" preguntó el humano.

"Es una regla primordial en Neighpon." dijo la Princesa. "Los espíritus pueden dañar a otros espíritus."

"Mamoru, atento." dijo Nakama. El pegaso ninja sabía a qué se refería el mirmidón.

Unos cuantos proyectiles de hielo comenzaron a caer cerca de Heian, que estaba enfocada en un hechizo, ya que su cuerno estaba brillando desde hace varios segundos.

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Heian?" preguntó Celestia con duda.

"Estoy utilizando un hechizo de fortalecimiento para mis espíritus…" dijo Heian con un poco de dificultad.

Los ataques de los windigos hacia la Princesa de Neighpon fueron rápidamente destruidos tanto por los shuriken de Mamoru, como por la espada de Mamoru. que los cortaba antes de que chocaran en el piso.

"¡Está funcionando!" dijo Celestia con un tono de esperanza. "Los windigos están teniendo dificultad para mantener la tormenta."

Lo que la Princesa del día dijo era cierto, ya que la tormenta había reducido su intensidad, pero aún seguía siendo un problema.

Una explosión alertó a todos, mirando de inmediato arriba. Allí pudieron ver que un windigo no solo cambió su curso, sino que estaba perdiendo altura. Otras tres explosiones se escucharon después, y lo mismo les ocurrió a otros tres espíritus equinos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Iris Pride.

"¿Explosiones? Pero…un segundo."

Con una sonrisa, el humano de inmediato buscó a su compañero, y al verlo confirmó lo que pensaba.

"¡Shade! ¡Así que eras tú!"

"¡Por supuesto! respondió el changeling mientras hacía brillar su cuerno con un color naranjo. "No pensaste que me quedaría sin hacer nada. ¿Verdad?"

Enfocando su magia, Warm Shade generó una nueva explosión, y esta vez fue en el windigo de colores oscuros. La explosión pareció molestarle, pero no tanto como a los otros.

"Parece que el alfa es más resistente." dijo Shade con algo de enojo.

"¡Todos escúchenme!" gritó Alexander. "¡Aquellos que no tengan una manera de atacar a los windigos deben enfocarse solo en protegerse y proteger a los demás! A los que sí pueden dañar a estas cosas… ¡Es hora del contraataque!"

De inmediato siguieron el plan al pie de la letra. Los atacantes, que eran Alexander, Warm Shade, Reifon, Crazy Jump y Heian, comenzaron a ganar terreno frente a los windigos, al mismo tiempo que daban su mejor esfuerzo esquivando los proyectiles de hielo, y aguantando el frio de la tormenta. Todos los demás miembros de la Alianza se reunieron con los soldados de Neighpon. Lauren comenzó a ver a los que tenían parte de su cuerpo congelados, y el resto de la Alianza, así como los soldados que aún podían moverse, se dedicaron a proteger a aquellos que no tenían movilidad.

Alexander y los demás ya estaban algo cansados, pero finalmente sus esfuerzos lograron lo que querían, y los windigos no solo bajaron notablemente la intensidad de la tormenta, sino que también su movilidad había disminuido. Dos de ellos incluso cayeron al suelo, cansados y heridos. Alexander podía apreciar que las heridas no eran transparentes como sus cuerpos, teniendo un azul oscuro que parecían tener la forma de los cortes que los demás causaron con sus ataques.

"¿A nadie le parece extraño que el windigo purpura no esté haciendo mucho?" preguntó Swift Strike. "Solo está ahí. No está reaccionando como los demás."

"Mis ataques no le afectan mucho." dijo Warm Shade. "Pero ignoro por qué no hace nada."

"Es hora de averiguarlo."

La voz de Alexander llamó la atención de ellos, solo para ver al humano pasar a su lado, mientras preparaba no uno ni dos, sino varios proyectiles de magia breezie. En segundos, tenía tres filas completas de izquierda a derecha con unos diez proyectiles de corte vertical por fila. Duran no pudo evitar el silbar al ver incluso que estaban perfectamente alineados.

"Crazy." dijo Alexander. "Necesito tu ayuda."

"Mande jefe." respondió el mono, con su instrumento listo.

"Enfócate en atacarlo por atrás. Yo atacaré por delante." dijo Alexander. Luego miró a Heian. "¿Podrías pedirle a tus shikigami que ataquen por los lados?

"Ya escucharon a Alexander." dijo Heian, mirando a sus espíritus. "Enfóquense en atacar por los lados al windigo purpura."

" _Que así sea."_ dijeron ambos espíritus.

"¡Shade!" gritó Alexander. "¿Crees poder mantenerlo en ese lugar si intenta escapar?"

"Puedo intentarlo." fue la respuesta de su amigo changeling.

"Con eso me basta." dijo el humano, para luego mirar al windigo en el aire.

"¡Ahora!"

Apenas Alexander dio la orden, todos partieron de inmediato al ataque. Alexander mandó toda la lluvia de proyectiles hasta el windigo. Como resultado, el espíritu recibió la gran cantidad de proyectiles de lleno, extrañándole a Alexander que tardara tanto en reaccionar, y que no lo intentara esquivar. El windigo decidió retroceder, pero una nueva serie de proyectiles lo golpeó desde atrás. Dichos proyectiles estaban siendo formado por Crazy Jump, que tocaba las teclas de su teclado sin parar mientras generaba más proyectiles. La kitsune y el akita se unieron al ataque, dañando por los lados al windigo, que ahora estaba gritando de manera continua. Aun sufriendo, la criatura logró generar proyectiles con un movimiento de sus patas delanteras, y varios miembros de la Alianza tuvieron que esquivarlos. El windigo finalmente trató de moverse y zafarse de la gran ofensiva que lo agobiaba, pero una explosión directamente en su cara por parte de Shade lo mantuvo en su lugar. Por varios segundos todos mantuvieron sus ataques, hasta que finalmente, pudieron ver que el windigo estaba perdiendo altura, y al parecer no se movía mientras seguía recibiendo los ataques. El espíritu soltó un grito final de dolor, antes de callarse para siempre, mientras caía al suelo, a distancia de todo el grupo.

BGM -OFF-

Cuando el windigo purpura cayó, la tormenta poco a poco bajó la intensidad, hasta detenerse por completo. El grupo se sorprendió al ver que los otros windigos comenzaron a levantarse. Por un momento, todos mantuvieron la guardia, pero se confundieron al notar que los windigos ahora los estaban ignorando. De hecho, tras levantarse con dificultad, comenzaron a volar, alejándose del lugar e ignorando al windigo purpura que aún seguía en el suelo. Segundos después, el windigo purpura comenzó a deshacerse, de la misma manera en que morían los tromluís que la Alianza ha enfrentado en este tiempo.

Solamente cuando se aseguró de que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, Alexander soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Por fin…" dijo Celestia. "Pensé que no acabaría."

"Esto…SÍ que fue intenso." dijo Swift Strike, que estaba muy cansada.

"Mucho más que nuestras batallas anteriores." dijo Golden Lilat.

Alexander de inmediato comenzó a correr, llamando la atención de todos.

"¡Heian!" gritó el humano. "Hay que ver a tus soldados."

La Princesa de Neighpon reaccionó de inmediato, y junto con Nakama y Mamoru siguieron a Alexander. En segundos, la Alianza también se movió hasta ellos.

.

.

.

.

Tras la inesperada batalla con los windigos, lo primero que Alexander ordenó fue el revisar a los soldados que estuvieran heridos o que todavía tuvieran partes de su cuerpo congeladas. Cuando todos estuvieron en mejores condiciones, el Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie indicó que partían de inmediato, así que todo el mundo arregló sus cosas lo antes posible, y luego siguieron su camino al norte.

El frio se mantenía, pero ya no había rastros de tormenta como la que tuvieron que enfrentar. El rastro de los windigos aún se podía apreciar, y gran parte del terreno a su alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve. Las nubes comenzaban a ser escasas, y el sol ya podía verse. Su viaje continuó sin problemas por el resto del día, y encontrando un lugar con el suficiente espacio, se instalaron a tiempo para que Luna realizara su tarea diaria.

"No puedo creerlo…de verdad no puedo creerlo." dijo Celestia, aun pensando en lo ocurrido durante el día.

"Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, hermana." dijo Luna. "Lo que menos esperaba enfrentar en este viaje era a los windigos…los mismos que provocaron el desastroso invierno en el anterior sistema de tribus."

"Pensé que habían desaparecido tras lo ocurrido en aquella cueva hace años…" dijo Clover Clever, claramente preocupada. "Pero no puedo entender porque aparecieron aquí, y ahora."

La mayoría de los miembros de la Alianza ya estaban durmiendo, en carpas ya preparadas anteriormente. Los soldados de Neighpon también estaban descansando, dejando ya definidos los turnos de vigilancia nocturna. Los únicos que estaban despiertos y charlando en la carpa principal, eran Alexander, Meridia, Warm Shade, Clover Clever, Nakama, Mamoru, Reifon, Crazy Jump, y las tres Princesas.

"(Realmente estuviste callado en todo el transcurso de la batalla Nich.)" pensó Shade.

"(¡Ese frio era terrible!)" se defendió la mascota del changeling. "(¡Apenas podía concentrarme en respirar!)"

"(Realmente lo lamento Nich. Le pediré a Bantos ayuda para que te fabrique algo para este frio. ¿Ok?)"

"(Eso sería grandioso.)" dijo Nich, satisfecho con la propuesta de Shade.

"Al parecer estos windigos ya han dejado su marca en Equestria." dijo Heian. "Debo admitirlo…si no hubiéramos tenido los medios para poder enfrentarlos…el resultado de hoy habría sido muy distinto."

"Aún no logro comprender del todo como es que ustedes lograron dañarlos." dijo Celestia. "¿Podrían explicarme cómo lo hicieron?"

"De mi parte no obtendrás respuesta certera." dijo Alexander, pensativo. "Porque honestamente no sé cómo es que funcionó. Tal vez las propiedades de la magia breezie lo hicieron posible. No sé qué más decirte Celestia."

"Mi razonamiento fue un tanto obvio." dijo Warm Shade. "Son criaturas que manejan el hielo, así que pensé que el fuego les haría daño."

"Como dije anteriormente." dijo Heian. "Algo que he aprendido en mi país, es que un espíritu es capaz de dañar a otro. Fue gracias a mis shikigamis que pudimos hacer algo."

"Yo tengo una razón más concreta." dijo Reifon, llamando la atención de los demás. "No les he dicho mucho sobre mi especie, pero además de lo que ustedes han visto antes, poseo una habilidad muy particular. Esta me permite dañar cosas que no poseen un cuerpo físico."

Un "Ooh." colectivo se escuchó en el lugar.

"Haber…Tecno dijo que…" se dijo en voz baja Crazy Jump, aunque Alexander logró escucharlo, confundiéndolo por un momento. "¡Ah sí! La energía de este instrumento es única en su tipo. Es del tipo…espiritual. No puedo dar más detalles lo siento."

"Vaya…" dijo Celestia en un tono de sorpresa. "Haber escuchado eso…realmente hace que pensemos en lo que hay más allá de Equestria."

"Es cierto." dijo Luna. "Maravillas y misterios de los cuales no sabemos debido a que provienen de lo lejano."

"La vida puede dar cuando menos lo esperas." dijo Alexander. "Ahora que ya pasó todo esto…tengo una duda." Alexander miró tanto al mono como a la Princesa de Neighpon. "Específicamente con ustedes dos: ¿Es por ese asunto espiritual que sus magias funcionan cerca de mí?"

Crazy Jump y Heian por un momento no entendieron de lo que hablaba el humano.

"Cuando luchamos contra ese desconocido cerca de tu caravana, la magia de tu instrumento estuvo a mi alrededor sin problemas." dijo Alexander mientras se enfocaba en Crazy Jump. Ahora miró a Heian.

"Tus espíritus no tuvieron problema en acercarse hasta mí." dijo Alexander. "Al parecer tu magia y la de Crazy son excepciones especiales."

"¿De qué habla jefe?"

"¿A qué te refieres Alexander?"

"Alexander." dijo Celestia, acercándose al humano. "Al parecer no les has dicho aún."

"…Oh." dijo el humano reaccionando, para luego reír un poco, aunque algo nervioso. "B-bueno, de verdad lo siento. Lo he dicho tantas veces que por alguna razón asumí que ya lo sabían."

Alexander observó nuevamente a Heian y a Crazy.

"Me pregunto si algún día me cansaré de decir esto…bueno, la cosa es…"

Alexander les explicó su particular 'habilidad', haciendo que ambos seres oyentes reaccionaran con algo mucho más grande que una simple sorpresa. Tras calmarse, ambos dijeron que en realidad desconocían las razones de que sus respectivas magias funcionen cerca de él. Habiendo todos vuelto a sus respectivas carpas, el resto de la noche se dedicaron a descansar el mayor tiempo que fuera posible. Habían enfrentado a los terribles windigos hoy, y como aún les falta para llegar a su objetivo, deben prepararse para lo que venga mañana.

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Este junto a otros capítulos más entra en la categoría de los más largos (hasta ahora. Yo ya sé que capítulo tendrá el primer puesto en un futuro.)**

 **Como siempre, les agradezco su tiempo y no olviden dejar su review con su opinión/crítica. Para aquellos que esperan Felltale, no se preocupen, que sigo usando el sistema de completar un capítulo de cada historia. (Aunque evaluaré si lo cambio a uno distinto, como hacer 'X' capítulos de uno, y luego 'X' de otro.)**

 **¡Muchas gracias y hasta el siguiente capítulo!]**


	62. LXII: Locura del Presente

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.**

 **Espero que todos estén bien. Ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde mi última actualización. Debo confesar que he estado ocupado no solo con cosas personales, sino que también probando cosas nuevas (Principalmente juegos. Me declaro culpable.) Este capítulo en especial me tomó un tiempo, porque tuvo tres desarrollos diferentes, y estuve decidiendo cuál era el que más se acomodaba a lo que estaba buscando. Me pregunto si Fatum llegará a tener 100 o más capítulos...pues solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Cualquier error de ortografía será corregido lo antes posible (Soy humano y no una maquina al igual que posiblemente todos aquí.). También se agradece mucho si dejan un Review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo y/o Fatum en general.**

 **Aquellos que siguen Felltale de seguro se alegrarán de que continuaré ahora con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar... ¡Disfruten la lectura!]**

 **Capítulo LXII: Locura del Presente.**

* * *

"Sabía que sería un total placer leer este diario que la Princesa me entregó… ¡Pero estoy realmente sorprendida de que el contenido me hace pensar en un libro! ¡Esto es simplemente fantástico!"

El día aún no terminaba, y Twilight seguía leyendo el libro que le entregó la Princesa Celestia. La historia de la Alianza Multiespecie, y de sus objetivos, complicaciones, batallas y proezas fue algo que para Twilight era imposible de resistir. En su biblioteca de Ponyville, ella posee un gran número de libros que describen la historia de Equestria en tiempos antiguos, pero era casi imposible conseguir datos de los tiempos en la que Equestria había sido recientemente fundada. Era un vacío histórico que a nadie parecía importarle por los más de mil años que han pasado desde entonces…pero para Twilight, el diario fue como un regalo no solo de su mentora, sino que del mismo planeta Equs. Le otorgaron el acceso a información que nadie más en Equestria conoce, y desde la perspectiva de su propia maestra. Mayor bendición no podía tener.

Twilight seguía leyendo el contenido del diario…hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Algo que estaba en su bolso, y que comenzó a emitir un parcial brillo púrpura.

"Ese brillo es… ¡Oh!" dijo Twilight, para luego reaccionar, marcar con cuidado la página del diario en la que iba, y levantarse para acercarse a su bolso. Lo hizo flotar para acercarlo hacia ella y sacar el objeto que provocaba el brillo.

Su 'Celular' púrpura.

Rápidamente devolvió el bolso a su lugar, revisó la pantalla, y pudo ver la cutie mark de una nube, con un relámpago arcoíris. El nombre 'Rainbow Dash' era visible debajo de la imagen.

"¡Oh!" dijo Twilight con gusto. "¡Funciona!"

Twilight apretó un botón con el símbolo de un circulo, y con su magia, acercó el celular hasta su oreja, y…

"¿Hola? ¿Rainbow?"

"¡Hey Twilight!" dijo Rainbow con ánimos. "¿Qué cuentas?"

"¡Oh! ¡El amplificador de sonido para la voz funciona!" dijo Twilight con alegría. "¿Me escuchas bien Rainbow?"

"Fuerte y claro." dijo Rainbow. "Esta cosa sí que es impresionante. Realmente te luciste esta vez."

"Oh, muchas gracias Rainbow." dijo Twilight, halagada por el comentario de su amiga. "Para responder tu pregunta anterior, pues las cosas en Canterlot están tranquilas como la mayoría del tiempo. Estoy en la habitación de la Princesa Celestia, leyendo un libro muy interesante." dijo mientras observaba el libro. "¿Y cómo estás tú?"

"Muy bien. Estoy con Pinkie, Fluttershy, y AJ en Sugarcube Corner." respondió Rainbow del otro lado de la llamada. "Saluden Chicas."

"¡Hola Twilight!" se escuchó la voz de Pinkie.

"Bueno ver que estás bien." dijo Applejack.

"Espero que hayas tenido un muy buen día." dijo Fluttershy. Su voz fue la más baja de las tres, pero se pudo escuchar bien de todas formas.

"Rarity estaría con nosotras, pero está ocupada con unos vestidos. Dijo algo de un 'Concurso de Moda' que se acercaba. Bueno…quería preguntarte algo."

"¿Preguntarme algo?" dijo Twilight con algo de interés. "Claro, te escucho."

.

.

.

.

Celestia y Luna estaban en la Sala del Trono. Lugar que al mismo tiempo sirve como el 'Salón de la Corte'. El día estaba comenzando a caer, y la noche pronto debía comenzar a surgir una vez más. Ambas Princesas estaban tranquilamente organizando papeles y peticiones, con la ayuda de unas empleadas del castillo, y con guardias vigilando la puerta de entrada y salida.

Dichas puertas se abrieron, llamando la atención de la mayoría.

"¡Princesa Celestia!"

La voz de Twilight hizo sonreír a la Princesa del día. Luna también se alegró de la visita del Elemento de la Magia.

"¡Twilight!" dijo Celestia en un tono casi maternal. "Me sorprende que vinieras a vernos. Pensé que no te moverías de mi habitación hasta terminar el diario." Esto llamó la atención de Luna, y un poco la de los empleados y guardias.

"Y ese habría sido el caso, pero hablé con Rainbow hace poco, y necesito hacerle una pregunta."

"Hermana." dijo Luna, llamando la atención tanto de Celestia como de Twilight. "¿De qué diario estás hablando?"

"Si te alteraste de esa manera Luna, entonces sabes de qué diario estoy hablando." respondió Celestia con una sonrisa.

"…" Luna pareció pensar en su siguiente respuesta, hasta que…

"Empleados." dijo la Princesa de la noche. "Les pido por favor nos dejen solas. Guardias, vigilen el otro lado de la puerta."

"A la orden." dijeron todos. Las ayudantes y los guardias salieron de la habitación en cosa de segundos.

"¿Princesa Luna?" preguntó Twilight. "¿Qué-"

Twilight no terminó su pregunta, ya que una vez que la puerta se cerró, Luna activó su magia, haciendo brillar su cuerno con su característica aura azul oscuro. Un circulo se formó en su cuerno, y una luz azul se expandió rápidamente por el lugar. Cuando Twilight abrió los ojos, ya que tuvo que tapárselos por un momento, pudo apreciar que todo el lugar tenía un leve toque de colorido azul, como el de la magia de Luna.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó Twilight.

"Es un hechizo para hacer el área alrededor a prueba de sonido." dijo Luna. "No podrán escuchar nada de lo que hablemos del otro lado."

Luna miró inmediatamente a su hermana.

"¡Hermana! ¿Twilight está leyendo 'ese' diario?"

"Así es." respondió Celestia. "Ahora le pertenece. Ha estado leyendo el contenido de este gran parte del día."

"…" Luna parecía estar pensando nuevamente.

"No se preocupe Princesa Luna." dijo Twilight, llamando su atención. "La Princesa Celestia ya me ha informado de la importancia de su diario, y de que nadie de la población debe saber de su contenido. Es historia antigua. Una historia oscura que debe permanecer así."

"…Así es." dijo Luna, al parecer calmándose un poco. "Ya son más de mil años los que han pasado, y Equestria en general ya no recuerda aquel tiempo oscuro, ocurrido solo años después de su fundación."

"No tienes de que preocuparte Luna." dijo Celestia. "Conozco a mi alumna, y no es del tipo de poni que va por ahí entregando información a extraños."

"El contenido del diario está seguro. No se preocupe." dijo Twilight, acercándose a ambas Princesas.

"Entonces…ya conoces de la Alianza Multiespecie." dijo Luna. "He escuchado de mi hermana de la increíble rapidez que tienes para leer libros."

"Oh…hehe…bueno, sí." dijo Twilight, algo avergonzada. "¡Pero es que lo que he leído hasta ahora supera con creces mucho de lo que creía de los tiempos antiguos!"

"Y razón por la que no debe ser conocida por nuestros súbditos y ponis de este tiempo." dijo Luna. "Para mantener la paz y harmonía que ahora se tiene en Equestria…muchas cosas se hicieron en el pasado. Cosas que no deben ser recordadas."

"Lo entiendo. No se preocupe." dijo Twilight con seriedad. Luna entonces desactivó el hechizo, entendiendo que todo estaba en orden.

"Creo que estamos olvidando que viniste aquí por otra razón, Twilight." dijo Celestia. Twilight reaccionó nuevamente.

"¡Oh lo siento! Casi lo olvido." dijo Twilight. "Princesas… ¿Han visto a Alexander y a Warm Shade?"

Twilight notó que las Princesas reaccionaron algo sorprendidas con la pregunta.

"¿Alexander y Warm Shade?" dijo Celestia. "Han pasado unos días desde que no los vemos."

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?" preguntó Luna.

"Verá, mi amiga Rainbow me contactó desde Ponyville." dijo Twilight, sorprendiendo un poco a las Princesas. "Les daré los detalles más tarde. Cuando hablé con ella, me preguntó por Alexander y Warm Shade. Al parecer no están en Ponyville, ya que Applejack y Fluttershy buscaron en todo el pueblo. Y además…"

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió a Twilight.

"Disculpe si estamos interrumpiendo Princesas, pero la Ex-Reina Chrysalis quiere entrar." dijo uno de los guardias desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Déjenla pasar." dijo Celestia con un tono autoritario. Las puertas se abrieron, y Chrysalis entró. Traía un bonito vestido negro con bordes verdes en ciertas partes.

"Guardias." dijo Celestia, llamando la atención de estos antes de que cerraran la puerta. "Recuerden que ya les he dicho cómo deben dirigirse a Chrysalis."

"Mil disculpas su majestad." dijo uno de los guardias, para luego mirar a la changeling.

"Por favor discúlpenos, Dama Chrysalis."

"No se preocupen. Es totalmente entendible." dijo amigablemente Chrysalis.

"Esperaremos afuera hasta nuevas órdenes." dijo uno de los guardias, para luego cerrar la puerta.

"¡Chrysalis!" dijo Twilight. "Hace varios días que no te veía."

"Buenas tardes Twilight Sparkle." dijo la changeling. Luego miró a las Princesa. "Al parecer estoy interrumpiendo algo importante. Lamento venir a molestarlas."

"No estas molestando a nadie Chrysalis." dijo Celestia.

"Al parecer algo te inquieta." dijo Luna.

"Tan perceptiva como siempre, Princesa Luna." dijo Chrysalis. "Así es. Venía a preguntarles si de casualidad han visto a Warm Shade en estos días."

La duda de Chrysalis llamó la atención de las Princesas y de Twilight.

"Hace poco fui a su hogar en Ponyville, pero no estaba. Pensé que estaría aquí buscándome, o tal vez con Alexander."

Twilight miró a las Princesas, y esta vez con más seriedad que antes.

"¿Esto tiene que ver con la 'misión secreta' de la que me contó Rainbow?"

La pregunta definitivamente llamó la atención de ambas Princesas, y despertó la curiosidad de la changeling.

"¿Misión…secreta?" preguntó Celestia.

"Verá…no lo entendí muy bien. Rainbow lo dijo todo muy rápido y sin más explicaciones." dijo Twilight, ladeando un poco su cabeza, muy pensativa. "Pero dijo que Alexander y Warm Shade se habían contactado con Fluttershy y Applejack respectivamente…en un sueño. Según ellas, ambos les dijeron lo mismo. Que la estaban ayudando en un asunto importante, pero que debía mantenerse en secreto."

Celestia y Luna, al escuchar lo que dijo Twilight, por unos momentos no reaccionaron, pero luego quedaron levemente boquiabiertas.

"¿Celestia? ¿De qué está hablando Twilight?" preguntó Chrysalis.

"…" Celestia y Luna se veían muy pensativas. Finalmente, Celestia cerró los ojos, y comenzó a sonreír.

"Así es." dijo la Princesa del día, llamando la atención de Twilight y Chrysalis. "Alexander y Warm Shade están cumpliendo un…recado muy importante y personal para nosotras."

Celestia miró a Twilight con calma.

"Lamento decir que no puedo compartir más información al respecto, mi querida estudiante. Esto es algo delicado, y que solamente ellos pueden tratar."

"Oh." dijo Twilight, algo desanimada por la respuesta, pero recuperando el ánimo de inmediato. "No se preocupe Princesa. Por lo menos puedo asegurarles a las chicas que ellos están bien." dijo Twilight. "Bueno…creo que iré a su habitación a seguir leyendo el diario."

"Adelante." dijo Celestia.

Twilight se despidió de todas, y salió de la habitación. Chrysalis entonces volvió a mirar a las Princesa.

"Es la primera vez que veo que no le cuentas algo a Twilight. Usualmente ella sabe todo lo que sabes tú."

"Y así es la mayoría de las veces." dijo Celestia. "Pero las circunstancias en este momento son…únicas."

"Supongo que yo tampoco puedo preguntar." dijo Chrysalis, preparándose para partir.

"Espera Chrysalis." dijo Celestia. "Esto es algo que no le puedo decir a Twilight por motivos específicos..." Celestia comenzó a utilizar su magia, y realizó el mismo hechizo que su hermana utilizó hace poco. "Pero Warm Shade es tu guardián y compañero. Creo que es justo que sepas lo que está pasando."

"Espero que no sea nada serio." dijo la changeling.

"Es…complicado." dijo Luna, y luego ambas Princesas comenzaron a moverse hacia Chrysalis.

"Es importante que no le digas a nadie de esto." dijo Celestia. "Lo repito. Es algo muy delicado Chrysalis."

La changeling se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Supongo…que podríamos comenzar diciendo…" dijo Luna. "…Que en teoría…ya conocíamos a Warm Shade desde mucho antes."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=_AdDL_P7uVs (Mt. Lanakila (Victory Road) - Pokémon Sun & Moon Music Extended)

"El clima sigue de esta manera…" dijo Alexander, para luego mirar atrás. "¡Hay que darnos prisa y encontrar un lugar estable para instalarnos!"

Luego de la difícil batalla con los Windigos, que al parecer estaban siendo controlados por fuerzas enemigas, la Alianza Multiespecie, y sus aliados de Neighpón continuaron avanzando al norte. Estuvieron caminando casi todo el día, y mientras las horas pasaban, notaron que la nieve y el viento se mantenían exactamente igual. No estaba al nivel de una fiera tormenta, pero el frio era algo que ya todo el mundo podía sentir. Dory estaba dentro de las ropas de su dueño. Nich estaba dentro de una pequeña bolsa que Bantos le preparó a petición de Warm Shade, para así poder llevarlo y cubrirlo del frio. Varios en la alianza miraban por un momento su cuerpo, y algunos notaron que estaban temblando levemente. Alexander entre ellos.

"Ah rayos…" dijo Alexander.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Meridia, que estaba a su lado.

"Esto." dijo el humano, mientras levantaba su mano. Meridia notó que la mano temblaba levemente. "Estoy comenzando a sentir el frío, y está comenzando a ser una molestia."

Meridia entonces comenzó a moverse por atrás de Alexander, y lo abrazó desde allí, manteniendo el mismo ritmo que el humano al caminar.

"¿Mejor?"

"Admito que es mucho mejor." dijo Alexander, relajándose un poco. "Dios... ¿Cómo es que eres perfecta para esto?"

"Temperaturas como esta no son un problema para mí." dijo Meridia. "Un frío extremo tal vez podría comenzar a afectarme, pero esto no es nada."

"Tal vez pueda ayudar un poco."

Warm Shade se puso a caminar con ellos, manteniendo una pequeña llama en su cuerno.

"Shade-"

"Si vas a decir algo de que gasto energía, ahórratelo." dijo Warm Shade, interrumpiendo al humano. "Una llama como esta no va a ser una molestia. Además, yo tengo más frío que ustedes aún con esto así que no me digan que la desactive."

Junto a Alexander, Meridia y Shade, estaban las Princesas un poco más atrás. Celestia estaba mirando hacia arriba, y Luna los alrededores.

"El sol…" dijo la Princesa del día, mirando efectivamente el sol, que estaba arriba en el cielo. "Debería estar ayudando con el clima."

"Y sin embargo…" comenzó a decir la Princesa de la noche. "La nieve y el viento se mantienen."

"Esto es obra de la Yuki-kouma." dijo Heian. "No hay duda alguna. Después de todo nos estamos acercando al lugar en donde se esconde."

" _Solo espero que el clima no empeore."_ dijo Mamoru que estaba al lado de Heian. _"Nuestros soldados no podrán soportar un frio extremo por mucho."_

"Ni mucho menos otra tanda de esos 'Windigos'." dijo Nakama, del otro lado de Heian. "Muchos de los soldados no tienen los medios necesarios para lidiar con ellos."

"Jamás había oído o visto de un caso en donde los Windigos fueran controlados." dijo Celestia. "No creo que puedan hacerlo otra vez. Por lo menos, no ahora mismo. El solo pensar que de alguna manera lograron controlar uno es…perturbador."

El grupo siguió su camino, hasta que algo les llamó la atención. Algo que específicamente cierta gigante logró observar a lo lejos.

" **Alexander. Wonder Shine puede ver algo a lo lejos."** dijo ella. **"Algo casi de la misma altura que la mía."**

Claramente, esto llamó la atención del humano, y el grupo se detuvo. Alexander invocó a su escudo libra, con un mayor tamaño y la parte delantera mirando al suelo, y se subió. Con un comando mental, hizo subir su escudo hasta la donde estaba la cabeza de Wonder Shine, y comenzó a observar con atención.

"…Tienes razón." dijo el humano. "Parece…una muralla."

" **¿Una muralla? ¿En estas montañas heladas?"** preguntó la gigante, llamando la atención de todo el mundo al oírlo.

"Una muralla de hielo." dijo Alexander. "La posibilidad existe, considerando nuestro siguiente objetivo."

Celestia y Luna volaron hasta donde estaba Alexander.

"¿Qué sugieres Alexander?" preguntó Luna.

"Debemos considerar que tal vez ya no estamos tan lejos del ojo enemigo." dijo Celestia.

"Es cierto." dijo Alexander, comenzando a pensar.

"(¿Es peligrosa la muralla?)" preguntó Dory mentalmente.

"(La muralla es claramente para protección. El problema no es la muralla…sino lo que puede haber del otro lado. No podemos ver por su gran tamaño)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(Podría haber una emboscada del otro lado, esperando a que pasemos, y podrían atacarnos teniendo la absoluta ventaja.)"

"Avancemos solo un poco más, y busquemos el mejor sitio para instalarnos y descansar." dijo Alexander. "Si tenemos suerte, el enemigo aún no sabe nuestra ubicación."

Ambas Princesas asintieron, y luego los tres bajaron, para continuar un poco más la caminata. Al avanzar lo suficiente, el grupo encontró un área estable y plana lo suficientemente grande como para instalarse.

Mientras todos acomodaban las tiendas, carpas y veían las medidas de seguridad, Alexander estaba observando a su alrededor, y Shade lo notó.

"¿Pasa algo Alex?" preguntó su amigo changeling.

"…" Alexander ahora estaba mirando exactamente hacia arriba, y solo hacia arriba.

"Shade. ¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento?"

"Claro, pero… ¿A dónde?" preguntó Shade, con un poco de curiosidad.

Alexander invocó a Libra nuevamente, se subió, y miró a su amigo.

"Al cielo."

Warm Shade ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decir algo, ya que Alexander comenzó a subir de inmediato con la ayuda de su escudo. Algunos pudieron ver esto.

"¡Qué..!" Shade salió de su pequeño trance. "¡Espera Alex!"

Con esto, Shade comenzó a volar y a seguir a Alex. Los demás claramente observaron todo, preguntándose que había pasado, y qué es lo que quería hacer Alexander.

"¡Hey!" dijo Shade, alcanzando a Alexander, que seguía subiendo. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Sigamos subiendo." dijo Alexander. "Tengo una sospecha desde hace un rato, y quiero comprobar si tengo razón o no."

"Ok." dijo su amigo, y ambos siguieron subiendo. El campamento ya se veía mucho más pequeño, pero aún era visible. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más que el par de amigos siguió subiendo, sintiendo la nieve y el viento en el proceso…hasta que de un momento a otro…

"… ¿Huh?"

La reacción y confusión de Shade fue genuina. Tanto él como Alexander se detuvieron, y comenzaron a ver a su alrededor. El sol estaba ahí, ya que Celestia aún no lo baja, pero estaba más abajo de lo normal. El mayor detalle y razón por la que el changeling se confundió, fue porque la nieve y el viento había desaparecido...o era más apropiado decir que la nieve y el viento estaba debajo de ellos, cosa que realmente pilló desprevenido a Warm Shade.

"Eso confirma lo que creía." dijo Alexander, que ahora miró debajo de ellos. "Mira Shade. La nieve y el viento está literalmente debajo de nosotros. Este es el límite."

"Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Se me ocurre algo." dijo el humano. "No importa que tan fuerte sea esta poni de las nieves…es imposible que pueda provocar la nieve y una tormenta de un tamaño tan grande. ESTE, es su límite. Mira más adelante."

Shade miró al frente, y podía ver que la nieve y el viento continuaba más adelante, pero desde el límite que indicó Alexander, hacia abajo.

"Ya veo…" dijo el changeling.

"Eso por lo menos confirma que estamos más cerca de ella." dijo Alexander. "Y también que si seguimos sin ser descubiertos, tal vez la intensidad de la nieve no suba."

"Puedo ver la muralla." dijo Shade. "Aunque aún no puedo ver nada del otro lado. Hay que acercarse más."

"Bien Shade." dijo Alexander. "Quiero que traigas a Cré hasta aquí arriba, y que solamente cuando hayan llegado a este punto, te transformes en ella. Luego los dos irán a investigar lo que hay pasando la muralla. Esta vez Cré podría tener problemas por el viento y la nieve, así que deben ser más cuidadosos de lo usual."

"Tendremos cuidado." dijo Shade. "Aunque recuerdo que Cré me dijo algo de que la magia breezie la protegía de los efectos del viento, ya que las alas de los breezies son muy sensibles a este."

"Vaya, me alegra oír eso." dijo Alexander. "Pero de todas maneras, tengan mucho cuidado. Podrían estar vigilando, y el tamaño de Cré es perfecto para investigar los alrededores."

"No te preocupes. Lo haremos." dijo Shade.

Con esto, ambos seres comenzaron a bajar, entrando nuevamente a la nieve y el viento, y bajando hasta el campamento para informar a los demás de la situación.

.

.

.

.

BGM -OFF-

"Wow…"

"Tu impresión es un halago para mí, Alexander. ¡Jajajaja!"

Alexander, Nakama, Mamoru, el Escuadrón del Equilibrio y gran parte de la Alianza estaban alrededor, observando a Bantos trabajar en su gigantesco puesto de trabajo. Tenía un montón de yunques, con instrumentos, herramientas y barras verdes de herba a su alrededor. Para muchos, los yunques hacían un gran conjunto, pero para Bantos, era como tener un montón de cajas pequeñas a su alrededor.

Lo que sorprendió al humano, fue que Bantos estaba usando su cuerno para hacer levitar todas las cosas con un asombroso e inesperado orden. El aura del cuerno de Bantos era una que Alexander jamás había visto. Tenía un color parecido a la de Shade cuando crea fuego, pero esta…era como ver el interior de un horno, como de los mismos que usa Bantos para trabajar, ya que el aura parecía dejar pequeños trazos de magia en el aire, como si fuera algo que se estuviera quemando.

"Recuerdo que Bantos me dijo sobre su cuerno, y de que era excelente para analizar el potencial de un arma." dijo Alexander. "Pero también me dijo que no podía usar magia como los unicornios."

"Y te estás preguntando cómo lo hace." dijo Celestia, acercándose al humano. "La razón es Amore."

"¿Amore? ¿Y ella que tiene ver en esto?"

"Durante nuestra estadía en el Imperio de Cristal, y antes de que partiéramos, Amore llamó a Bantos, para hablar con él en privado. Lo que Amore hizo en ese momento…fue liberar el potencial mágico de Bantos."

"¿Liberar…su potencial?" preguntó Alexander sorprendido. "¿Y cómo lo hizo?"

"Extrayendo un poco de la energía del Corazón de Cristal, y distribuyéndola en el cuerpo de Bantos."

Al parecer el grupo tampoco sabía de esto, ya que estaban escuchando a la Princesa del día con atención, y de hecho se escucharon varios 'Wow…', '¡Increíble!' y 'Es asombroso.'.

"¿Cómo sabes de esto?" preguntó Alexander.

"Porque fue Amore la que me contó." respondió Celestia con una sonrisa.

"La Princesa tiene razón." dijo Bantos, llamando la atención de los demás. "La Princesa Amore dijo que desde siempre ha sido posible usar la energía del Corazón de Cristal para potenciar objetos, y que también era posible con ponis, pero la mayoría no aguantaría la carga y presión al aceptar la magia en sus cuerpos, incluso arriesgando sus vidas."

Alexander comenzó a entender un poco la situación.

"Entonces… ¿A ti no te afectó por tu gran tamaño y resistencia?"

"¡Exacto! Lo captaste rápido Alexander. ¡Jajajaja!" le respondió Bantos con su ya conocida actitud. "Me dijo que era un desperdicio si no lo hacía, por lo que acepté sin dudar."

Bantos continuaba usando su magia, moviendo múltiples martillos, barras y herramientas a su alrededor.

"Me sorprende que puedas mover todo de una manera tan organizada." dijo Alexander, que seguía mirando desde una distancia segura para no interrumpir la magia del Ausequino. "Esto requiere de mucho control."

"No perdí el tiempo." dijo Bantos. "Estuve practicando. Y mucho. Mientras sea algo que me ayude con la herrería y forja de armas, no será un problema para mí."

"¿Y porqué vengo a saber de esto apenas hoy?" preguntó el humano con una expresión de leve sospecha.

"Porque es aburrido cuando solamente tú tienes sorpresas. ¡Jajajajaja!" respondió Bantos con una risa más fuerte que la anterior.

Alexander suspiró, con una cara de 'está bien, tú ganas.'

" _Realmente le agradecemos que nos esté forjando mejores armas para luchar, Ogreponi Bantos."_ dijo Enshoku.

"Ausequino, Enshoku." dijo Nakama en un tono casi autoritario, llamando la atención de su compañero. "A Bantos no le gusta que le digan Ogreponi."

"Honestamente no tengo ni la menor idea del porqué ese nombre." dijo Bantos pensativo, e interrumpiendo por un momento su actividad, dejando todas las cosas inmóviles, pero flotando.

" _¡De verdad lo lamento, Bantos-dono!"_ dijo Enshoku de inmediato, y haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpas. _"Mis compañeros y yo no le volveremos a llamar de esa forma. Lo prometo."_

"No se preocupen." dijo Bantos. "Mis hermanos de especie usualmente no son tan sociables y no intentamos aclarar ese detalle cuando nos denominaron así."

"Créeme Bantos. Principalmente tiene que ver con tu altura, nada más." dijo Nakama.

"¡Oh! ¡Eso es bueno entonces! ¡Jajaja!" dijo Bantos con buen ánimo, y reanudando su actividad, ya que estaba forjando armas de herba para los soldados de Neighpon.

Alexander estuvo un rato observando, pero luego comenzó a caminar a la salida. En el exterior, la temperatura no ha disminuido, pero seguía estando la nieve y el viento, tal como lo habían comprobado hace poco con Shade. El humano comenzó a mirar al cielo, en dirección a la muralla.

"Van a estar bien."

La voz de Meridia, que venía caminando hacia él, le llamó la atención.

"Conoces a Shade. Es listo, astuto y ágil." dijo la aracnoponi que se acercó hasta prácticamente abrazarlo desde atrás, haciendo que el humano tocara su pelaje. "Volverán."

"Lo sé, Mery. Confío en Shade. Es algo más lo que me preocupa." dijo Alexander.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Meridia.

"Que no sé…si los soldados de Neighpon puedan aguantar nuestras batallas." dijo Alexander. "El escuadrón del Equilibrio parece haber aguantado bien la lucha contra los windigos, pero los demás parecían haber tenido mayor dificultad. Incluso muchos de ellos terminaron con partes de su cuerpo congeladas. Me preocupa…que la próxima vez pueda pasar algo peor. Mucho peor."

"(Pues lo que tenemos que hacer es que no pase nada en primer lugar.)" dijo mentalmente Dory, pero audible para ambos.

"Dory tiene razón." dijo Meridia. "Lo que debes hacer es preocuparte menos de lo que aún no ha pasado, y pensar qué podrías hacer para evitar dicha situación."

"Heh…lo hacen sonar como si fuera simple." dijo Alexander, casi con un tono burlesco.

"No…TÚ lo has hecho simple para nosotros." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su hocico en la cabeza de Alexander. "Para ti, puede que a veces lo que nos ordenas sean tácticas y pasos simples, pero para nosotros, a veces significa la diferencia entre vivir o morir por no tomar las precauciones necesarias."

"Bueno…cuando lo dices de esa forma…" dijo Alexander, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Realmente hace la diferencia."

Meridia soltó un suspiro, para luego abrazar más fuerte a Alexander.

"Estás adquiriendo una mala costumbre." dijo Meridia.

"¿En serio?" preguntó el humano.

"Sí. Ser pesimista." dijo la aracnoponi. La respuesta llamó la atención de Alexander de inmediato.

"(Así es.)" dijo Dory, estando de acuerdo.

"¿Tú también Dory?" dijo Alexander un tanto preocupado, pero luego poniéndose a pensar. "…Aunque…creo que tienen razón. Varias veces durante el viaje…he dicho cosas negativas, como cuando planeamos la reconquista del Imperio de Cristal."

"Si sabes tus propias acciones… ¿Porqué no tratas de corregirlo?" preguntó Meridia algo confundida.

"Creo que esto te lo he dicho ya unas cuantas veces…pero esto ocurre cada vez que me preocupo por el bienestar de alguno de nosotros. Confío en todos…y aun así, mis acciones no lo demuestran. Vaya Líder que soy…" dijo Alexander, diciendo la última parte sin ánimo.

"Está bien que te preocupes por nosotros, pero siempre debes recordar que todos hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Siempre. No somos simples soldados Alexander. Somos diferentes seres con diferentes experiencias que nos han hecho muy astutos a la hora de actuar." dijo Meridia.

"…Sigo sin entender porqué no quieres recibir un pago mensual como se debe." dijo Alexander. "En serio me parece increíble todo el trabajo que haces solo por mí."

"Soy tu guardiana y sierva Alexander." dijo Meridia. "No hago esto por dinero, y ni siquiera lo hago por deber. El que las Princesas me hicieran formalmente tu sierva es algo que agradezco a diario, pero fue más como un pequeño extra a lo que yo ya creía."

"Realmente vas en serio con eso." dijo Alexander con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto." respondió la aracnoponi, comenzando a abrazar con más fuerza aún. "Soy tu sierva porque me diste una oportunidad. Lograste traerme devuelta de un abismo interminable al que casi caigo. Soy tu sierva…porque lo mereces."

"Me siento…halagado y feliz de escuchar eso, pero…" comenzó a decir Alexander con dificultad, para luego usar sus manos y tocar varias veces las patas delanteras de Meridia. "Si me sigues apretando así…me quedaré sin aire."

Meridia reaccionó de inmediato, y con su usual rapidez, pero al mismo tiempo con cuidado, dejó de abrazar a su Amo.

"Lo siento…por un momento me dejé llevar." dijo Meridia con un tono un tanto nervioso.

"(¡Ahí viene Warm Shade!)"

el aviso de Dory hizo que el humano y la aracnoponi prestaran atención nuevamente al cielo, en dirección a donde estaba a lo lejos la muralla. Tal como la mascota había dicho, Warm Shade venía volando a gran velocidad. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el suelo, pero manteniendo el vuelo para llegar hasta el humano. Parte de los soldados de Neighpon también notaron la llegada del changeling, así como algunos miembros de la Alianza que estaban afuera.

"¡Alex!" gritó el changeling, que en segundos llegó hasta su amigo. Al detenerse, Alexander y Meridia pudieron ver que Cré había salido del interior de la crin de Shade.

"¡Pudimos ver lo que había del otro lado!" dijo Cré. "¡Estamos más cerca de lo que pensábamos!"

"Mery. Ve a buscar a Celestia y a los demás." dijo Alexander. "Dile a todos que nos veremos en la carpa de reunión."

"Entendido." dijo Merida, para luego moverse rápidamente para buscar a los demás.

Los que estaban a fuera también comenzaron a moverse a la carpa de reunión, informando al resto de la situación. En cosa de minutos, Celestia, Luna, y todos los demás miembros de la Alianza llegaron. Heian, Mamoru, y el Escuadrón del Equilibrio también vino.

"¿Qué es lo que descubrieron?" preguntó Celestia.

"Más de lo que pensábamos encontrar." dijo Shade. "El lugar es…diferente del otro lado."

"Suenas sorprendido, Warm Shade." dijo Luna. "¿Qué tan diferente se veía?"

"Para comenzar, pudimos divisar a la distancia una construcción. Su diseño es uno que jamás había visto antes." dijo el changeling.

"¡Ni yo!" dijo Cré. "Parecía una torre… ¡Pero era como si tuviera múltiples techos visibles desde afuera! Era como ver un techo amplio en cada piso… ¡Y eran muchos! Es una torre MUY alta. Además ocupa mucho espacio de la tierra. Es más amplia que las construcciones que he visto en Canterlot."

"Esa descripción…me recuerda a…" comenzó a decir Heian. Ella entonces se acercó hasta los dos exploradores.

"Esta torre que vieron… ¿Tenía los techos algo encorvados, con una forma cuadrada y con una estructura flaca y alta en el último piso?"

"…Así es." dijo Shade, algo sorprendido. "¿Cómo lo supo?"

" _Una pagoda."_ dijo Mamoru, acercándose al grupo. _"Un tipo de construcción similar a una torre que tenemos en Neighpon."_

"Así que tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para construir una aquí en Equestria…" dijo Heian con algo de molestia.

"Es casi seguro que nuestro objetivo está allí" dijo Deirius.

"Y hay un problema." dijo Warm Shade. "La torre a su alrededor parece estar, o creemos, que está protegida por una continua tormenta de nieve. El viento generado era tan fuerte, que incluso lo podíamos sentir desde la distancia en la que estábamos mirando."

"Entrar no será fácil." dijo Alexander pensativo. "Tengo la sensación de que sabe que iremos, y está tomando todas las medidas posibles."

"Hay otra cosa." dijo Cré, llamando la atención. "La torre parece estar alrededor de un lago."

Este detalle pilló desprevenido a la mayoría, y sus expresiones claramente apoyaban esto.

"¿Un…lago?" preguntó Swift Strike. "¿Aquí?"

"Celestia. Luna." dijo Alexander de inmediato. "¿La nieve era abundante en esta zona?"

"Lamentablemente no sabríamos decirte." dijo Celestia. "Esta zona no es muy visitada. Incluso nosotras tenemos dificultad recordando lo que normalmente había aquí."

"Sabemos que toda la nieve está siendo provocada por esta poni de las nieves, y por culpa de los windigos, hay lugares en peores condiciones que otros. Un lago que no está congelado es posible. Tal vez su manejo de la nieve es mejor del que creemos."

"El agua de ese lago rodea la torre. No hay manera de acercarse caminando a ese lugar."

"…" Alexander volvió a quedar pensativo.

"No había enemigos en el exterior." dijo Shade. "Probablemente todos estén en el interior…preparándose para atacarnos."

"Esta vez el lugar tiene una gran ventaja territorial." dijo Golden Lilat. "Todo apunta a que nos obliga a usar el aire para llegar hasta ahí. Claramente seríamos más vulnerables."

" _Parte de nuestras unidades no podrían avanzar."_ dijo Enshoku. _"Al parecer la intención de ellos es minimizar al máximo nuestras tropas encargadas de la ofensiva."_

"Y lo lograron." dijo Nakama. "Definitivamente saben que atacaremos. No hay manera de que hayan tomado tantas medidas."

"Hay que encontrar otra ruta." dijo Alexander, haciendo que los demás reaccionaran. "No hay otra manera."

"¿Otra ruta?" preguntó Reifon. "Pero… ¿Cuál? El enemigo tal vez se aseguró de que esta fuera la única forma de avanzar."

"Shade." dijo Alexander, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su amigo. "¿Están seguros de que no había manera de cruzar por tierra?"

"Así es." dijo el changeling.

"No entiendo cómo es que ellos… ¡Hey!"

La reacción de Cré confundió a varios, pero no al humano.

"Veo que ya lo entendiste Cré." dijo Alexander. Después observó a los demás. "Nuestros enemigos han sido tanto pegasos como unicornios y ponis de tierra. Todos ellos salieron de ese lugar. Entonces…debe haber alguna manera, o algún otro lugar, por donde aquellos que no pueden volar, puedan salir sin problemas."

"Eso tiene sentido…" dijo Celestia. "Pero la brújula de Mister Whooves nos muestra la dirección en donde está la magia oscura. Tardaríamos mucho en encontrar esta supuesta salida alternativa. Eso sin mencionar que tal vez tienen guardias vigilando parte de los alrededores.

"Si alguno de ellos nos ve, estaremos en problemas." dijo Luna. "El enemigo conocerá nuestra ubicación."

Alexander nuevamente comenzó a pensar.

"Pero hay demasiados peligros posibles si solo pasamos por la muralla." dijo Alexander. "Ya al cruzarla, llamaremos la atención. Es imposible saber si hay algún tipo de trampa dentro del agua, y no voy a correr el riesgo de que salgan heridos por algo que se pudo evitar. La tormenta alrededor de la torre nos restará un muy valioso tiempo, ya que estaríamos tratando de averiguar cómo atacar, cómo pasar, y como no salir heridos en el proceso. Todo mientras el enemigo podría perfectamente atraparnos en una emboscada. Son demasiados riesgos. Incluso si usáramos la habilidad de Bridia, habría posibles peligros a nuestro completo alrededor…lo siento, pero ES necesario encontrar una entrada distinta."

Alexander comenzó a enojarse un poco, y con mucha justificación.

"(Rayos…esta vez la situación es muy complicada. No hay manera de entrar de manera segura, y de iniciar una batalla, estaríamos en una clara desventaja. Aún con todo nuestro poder, con un campo de batalla como ese, tienen toda la ventaja.)" pensó el humano.

(No pierdas la paciencia-kupo.) dijo Mogu. (Siempre has encontrado una manera de eliminar los obstáculos-kupo. Tómate tu tiempo.)

"(…Lo mejor en este momento, sería encontrar esta salida alternativa…pero no puedo asegurar que exista… ¡Pero ellos DEBEN tener alguna manera de poder salir sin problemas! Mandaron todo un grupo a atacar el asentamiento. Debieron haber salido de algún lado.)"

"(Lo único que debemos hacer, es encontrar ese lugar.)" dijo mentalmente Dory.

"(Pero gastaríamos mucho tiempo en solo la búsqueda. Además, como dijeron Celestia y Luna, hay muchos factores en nuestra contra. El tiempo es valioso y no podemos desperdiciarlo. Podría haber vigilantes alrededor, y si al menos uno de ellos logra informar a la Líder de nuestra ubicación, será un desastre.)" pensó Alexander.

Alexander siguió pensando en las posibilidades y complicaciones por un momento, pero…

"¿Alexander?"

La voz de Heian llamó la atención del humano.

"Tu compañera gigante, Wonder Shine…es la única de tu grupo que está afuera. ¿Cierto?" preguntó la Princesa de Neighpon.

"Así es." dijo Alexander, algo confundido con la inesperada pregunta.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿El asunto de los hilos que te unen a ti y a tus camaradas?" esto claramente llamó la atención de algunos ajenos al tema.

"Ah…puedes ver el 'hilo' de Wonder Shine que va al exterior. ¿Cierto?" preguntó Alexander, recordando el tema.

La respuesta de la Princesa de Neighpon sin embargo…no sería la que él pensaba.

"Pues la verdad…puedo ver dos."

"… ¿Qué?" preguntó Alexander, que fue pillado desprevenido con eso.

"Hay un segundo hilo…y no se dirige a la entrada de la carpa." dijo Heian. "Sino que sale desde uno de los lados, a otra dirección." dijo Heian, mirando a la dirección en cuestión. "Lo extraño es que mientras estaban discutiendo sobre la pagoda, simplemente apareció de un instante a otro."

"Ahora ESO…es extraño." dijo Alexander. "Seguramente debe guiar hasta otro ser, pero a qu-"

 **! ! ! ! !**

" **(¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?)"**

Alexander se calló de inmediato. Abrió tanto sus ojos de la sorpresa, que llamó la atención de los demás.

BGM: watch?v=NBTjjdG4fCo (Seeing Through ~ Surge, Glance - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended)

"¡Esa es mi pregunta!" gritó Alexander mientras miraba a los lados, como si buscara algo, claramente confundiendo al resto. "¿Dónde estás tú?"

"(¡Eres tú!)" dijo Dory internamente.

(Esta vez tu voz se escucha a la perfección-kupo) dijo Mogu.

" **(PUEDO SENTIR TU PRESENCIA…Y LA DE MUCHOS OTROS SERES…LA TUYA ES…PARTICULARMENTE INTENSA.)"**

"¿Significa que estamos más cerca de ti?" preguntó Alexander.

"… ¿Alex?" preguntó Warm Shade. "¿A quién le hablas?"

Meridia reaccionó, al entender lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Es ella otra vez?" preguntó la aracnoponi. Ahora las miradas se dirigieron a Meridia. Las Princesas también entendieron la situación.

"¿Ella?" preguntó Iris Pride.

"La misma que me advirtió de la tormenta y de los windigos." dijo Alexander. "Es gracias a ella que pudimos prepararnos a tiempo."

"¿Y quién es ella?" preguntó Clover Clever.

"No lo sabemos, pero de alguna manera contactó a Alexander, hace unos días atrás." dijo Celestia.

"Al parecer solamente él puede escucharla." dijo Luna.

"No hay tiempo para explicar. Déjenme hablar con ella." dijo Alexander.

" **(¿REALMENTE HAS RECORRIDO TU CAMINO…PARA AYUDARME?)"**

"Dije que te ayudaría. ¿O no?" dijo Alexander. "Si tan solo supiera tu ubicación…espera."

Alexander se detuvo por un momento, para luego mirar a Heian.

"¿De dónde viene el hilo que puedes ver?"

Heian con uno de sus cascos apuntó en la dirección por donde ella podía ver el 'hilo del destino' desconocido. Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

"(Disculpa…ahora que estamos más cerca…supongo que puedes interactuar de mejor manera conmigo.)" dijo internamente Alexander.

" **(…ASÍ ES.)"**

"(¿Puedes ver de casualidad recuerdos específicos de mi memoria?)"

" **(…A ESTA DISTANCIA…ES POSIBLE.)"**

"(Déjame mostrarte donde estamos, y los lugares cercanos.)" dijo Alexander. Dicho esto, cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a concentrarse para recordar la ruta que han seguido, y los lugares en donde han estado desde que partieron.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Luna, pero Alexander extendió una de sus manos para indicar que se detuviera.

" **(…SI HAN PASADO POR AHÍ…ENTONCES ESTÁS MUY CERCA DE MÍ.)"**

"Dime por donde podemos buscarte." dijo Alexander. "Aún estamos a tiempo para ayudarte."

" **(…DE DONDE ESTÁS…DEBES DIRIGIRTE AL ESTE.)"**

"¿Al este?" preguntó Alexander, y esto llamó la atención del resto del grupo.

"El hilo va hacia el este." dijo rápidamente Heian.

" **(ENCONTRARÁN UNA ENTRADA…EN UNAS GRANDES CUEVAS. AHÍ ES DONDE ESTOY.)"**

Alexander rápidamente comenzó a pensar en unas cuantas posibilidades, y para su sorpresa, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, recibió una respuesta.

" **(SÍ…MIS CAPTORES ENTRAN Y SALEN POR ESA ENTRADA. CUANDO ATRAVEZAMOS ESE LUGAR, PUDE VER QUE OTROS SALÍAN.)"**

"Ooohhh…así que ahí era." dijo Alexander con un tono de triunfo. "Solo espera un poco más. Iremos de inmediato y te ayudaremos."

" **(TE DESEO SUERTE…ESTARÉ ESPERANDO. DEBO CORTAR EL ENLACE PARA AHORRAR ENERGÍAS…Y DESCANSAR.)"**

"Adiós." dijo Alexander en un tono amigable, y luego dejó de escuchar a la desconocida.

BGM -OFF-

"Alexander. No entiendo muy bien cuál es la situación con esta desconocida, pero recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir." dijo Deirius. "¿Realmente podemos darnos el lujo de rescatar a esta desconocida que ni siquiera hemos visto?"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo la desconocida Alexander?" preguntó Celestia. "Entiendo que te has preocupado por ella en estos días…pero Deirius tiene razón."

"Oh, bueno…" dijo Alexander, que aún estaba sonriendo. "La cosa es que ella me dijo dónde está el lugar que estamos buscando."

Esto de inmediato hizo que varios reaccionaran con esperanza.

"Es hora de movernos." dijo el humano, comenzando a caminar al exterior.

.

.

.

.

"Realmente agradezco la ayuda, Heian." dijo Alexander.

" _Princesa Heian, Alexander."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Recuérdelo."_

"Oh…lo siento Mamoru. Es que como Celestia y Luna no tienen problemas con eso, ya es como una costumbre."

"No hay necesidad de forzarlo Mamoru." dijo Heian. "Alexander y su grupo ya ha ganado nuestro respeto. Lo suficiente como para que puedan llamarnos solo por nuestro nombre."

"… _Si es lo que piensa, Heian-sama…pues no seguiré insistiendo."_

La Alianza Multiespecie y los aliados de Neighpon estaban caminando por un camino alternativo, guiado por la Princesa del este. Después de la 'charla' entre Alexander y la desconocida que ha contactado con él ya unas cuantas veces, todo el grupo preparó sus cosas, y siguiendo a Heian, continuaron su camino, cambiando un poco su ruta, dirigiéndose al este.

"Es increíble que puedes ver estos hilos del destino desde una distancia tan grande. Ya en la carpa cuando estábamos decidiendo que hacer podías verlo." dijo Alexander.

"Pero esta situación en particular es diferente a como la he vivido otras veces." dijo Heian. "Normalmente la distancia que cubre mi visión de los hilos no es amplia. Es la primera vez que puedo seguir un rastro tan lejano."

"Yo por mi parte agradezco que haya aparecido para guiarnos. De verdad no sabía que otra acción tomar cuando aún no decidíamos que hacer." dijo Alexander.

"Lo extraño es cómo de un momento a otro este hilo del destino apareció. Casi no me doy cuenta de él. Estaba a punto de confundirlo por un hilo que representaba a otro de tus camaradas." dijo la Princesa de Neighpon. "Además…el hilo en si, tiene otra incógnita."

"¿En serio?" preguntó el humano.

(Recuerda lo que dijo la Princesa Heian sobre los hilos del destino.) dijo Mogu.

"(Se supone que los hilos en este caso te unen con los demás.)" dijo Dory internamente. Alexander entonces entendió la situación.

"Cómo es que el hilo me muestra a alguien que no conozco. ¿Cierto?" dijo Alexander. La Princesa del este asintió con la cabeza.

"Quien quiera que sea la desconocida, parece que al igual que tus compañeros y amigos…está unida a ti por el destino."

El grupo siguió caminando por unos minutos, hasta que algo hizo reaccionar a Alexander, invocando a Libra delante de ellos para detenerlos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Heian, mirando hacia atrás al Líder de la Alianza.

"Hay movimiento más adelante." dijo Reifon con seriedad. "Puedo escucharlo. Son muchos."

"Reifon tiene razón." dijo Alexander. "Puedo ver auras a lo lejos. La mayoría son de un color verde muy oscuro. Eso definitivamente significa problemas."

"Wonder Shine, por precaución agáchate." dijo Celestia. La gigante obedeció de inmediato, siendo lo más cuidadosa posible para no hacer ruidos innecesarios.

"Muy bien… ¿Qué haremos para lidiar con ellos?" preguntó Luna.

"Luchamos. Es lo que haremos." dijo Duran, ya preparándose.

"No es tan fácil esta vez Duran." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención del grifo.

"Sabes que actuamos rápido Alexander." dijo Duran. "No habrá problema. Dudo que pienses que no podemos lidiar con esto, considerando todo lo que hemos hecho."

"Mi problema no es que no podamos lidiar con esto." dijo Alexander. "Sé perfectamente que los derrotaríamos con facilidad. El verdadero problema, es que, si al menos uno de ellos logra escapar, habremos perdido a la larga, porque ese uno le informará a la poni de las nieves de nuestra ubicación y de lo que planeamos hacer. No tengo ni idea de cómo es esta salida que buscamos, así que no podemos dispersarnos y tomarlos por sorpresa."

"Ya veo…" dijo Duran, pensando en lo que dijo Alexander. "Tienes un buen punto ahí. El que no conozcan nuestra ubicación es una de las pocas ventajas que tenemos."

"No podemos hacer algo que llame mucho la atención…pero si no atacamos, no podremos detener a los guardias de ese lugar. Diablos…" dijo Alexander sin ánimos, comenzando a moverse de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar una solución.

"(Piensa… ¡Piensa! Debe haber un modo que cubra ambas condiciones…)" dijo Alexander internamente.

"¡Jefe!"

La voz de Crazy Jump, el ahora Menestril de las Princesas Celestia y Luna, llamó la atención del humano.

"Creo que puedo ayudar con esto." dijo el mono, con una mezcla de timidez y valentía.

"¿Crazy Jump?" preguntó Celestia, acercándose al mono.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Luna, haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

"¡P-por supuesto! Claro que sí, así es." Respondió Crazy Jump, algo nervioso. "Necesitan acción pero también discreción. ¿Verdad? ¡Pues soy perfecto para el trabajo!"

"Al parecer tienes una idea, Crazy Jump." dijo Deirius, acercándose al mono. "Agradecería si compartes tu plan con nosotros."

"Pero por supuesto. Sería un placer." dijo el mono. "Verán, mi instrumento no solo puede ayudarme a combatir. Tiene un par de usos más…y uno de ellos es perfecto para esta situación."

"Bien. Abran paso, chicos." dijo Alexander, indicándole a los demás que dejaran pasar a Crazy Jump al frente. "Dejen que el experto haga su trabajo."

Los demás le abrieron camino al mono, y en segundos, Crazy Jump avanzó hasta adelantar un poco a Alexander.

"Bien Tecno. Es hora del Show…" dijo Crazy Jump, aunque con un tono muy bajo. Alexander sin embargo, logró escucharlo.

"(Otra vez ese nombre. Tecno…)" pensó Alexander. "(¿Será el nombre de su instrumento?)"

"(Es posible.)" dijo mentalmente Dory. "(Muchos le dan nombres a aquellos objetos que son importantes para uno, Como tu arma, Fortia.)"

(Hay algo en ese instrumento…que me llama la atención-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(¿Mogu? ¿De qué hablas?)" preguntó internamente Alexander, mientras veía a Crazy Jump prepararse para lo que posiblemente sería una muestra más de sus poderes musicales.

(Su energía…cada vez que pasas cerca de él, puedo sentir algo en su interior-kupo. No sé qué es…pero es algo parecido a mi energía-kupo.)

"(¿Dices que Crazy Jump usa magia Breezie?)"

(No-kupo. Siento…que la energía que hay en ese instrumento también está viva-kupo.)

Alexander por un instante abrió un poco más de lo normal sus ojos al escuchar eso, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que nadie lo notara.

"(¿Algo con personalidad? ¿Cómo tú? Eso sería interesante. Tal vez podría preguntar cuando estemos en una situación más…tranquila.)" dijo Alexander internamente, para luego fijar su atención y enfoque nuevamente al mono.

"Jeje…" dijo Crazy Jump con un tono que indicaba confianza en si mismo. "Es hora de mostrar uno de mis poderes ocultos."

Alexander pudo notar que Crazy apretó lo que al parecer era un botón de su teclado. En cosa de segundos, el instrumento cambió de color, pasando a tener un brillante e intenso color azul. El mono comenzó a tocar las teclas, que hacían pequeñas secuencias de ruido que increíblemente sonaban en un buen balance, y no en un caos aleatorio. Mientras tocaba, partituras de música comenzaron a crearse al frente de él, todas con diferentes símbolos, y de un brillante color celeste. Estas comenzaron a posicionarse en distintos puntos al frente, y luego comenzaron a expandir una especie de barrera del mismo color celeste de estas, y comenzaron a unirse una con la otra, hasta formar una especie de muralla mágica, muy fina pero también alta.

"Bien. Eso nos mantendrá a salvo del efecto." dijo Crazy Jump, seguro de sí mismo.

"¿Efecto? ¿Cuál?" preguntó Celestia.

"Princesas, sementales, encantadoras yeguas, y compañeros míos…ya lo verán." dijo Crazy Jump con una expresión triunfal. "Espero que esto pueda al menos relajarlos."

Gran parte del grupo se confundió con lo que el mono dijo, pero luego él comenzó a crear más partituras, aunque estas comenzaron a avanzar al lugar que estaba siendo vigilado por el enemigo. Se posicionaron a la altura, manteniéndose fuera de la vista de ellos, gracias a la nieve que aún no cesaba. Tras unos segundos, el grupo entero comenzó a escuchar algo.

Música.

BGM: watch?v=7KUAXlzQF9Y (Key (Looped) - Minecraft Music Extended)

Alexander identificó que lo que se escuchaba, eran notas de piano. Era una melodía tranquila y con un ritmo relajado. La música parecía estar sonando con un eco que extrañamente le daba un toque más profundo y poderoso. Ninguno de la Alianza ni de los ponis de Neighpon dijeron siquiera una sola palabra. Todos estaban escuchando la melodía que se escuchaba alrededor. Nadie hizo movimiento alguno por varios segundos.

"… ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó finalmente Alexander, ya que algo estaba pasando.

Una especie de nube de gas algo transparente y de color celeste venía acercándose al grupo. En segundos, dicha nube comenzó a dispersarse, y a expandir el color. Sin embargo, al tocar la barrera de Crazy Jump, comenzó a deshacerse. La barrera iba consumiendo poco a poco la extraña energía celeste que venía desde el lugar en donde las partituras seguían creando esa melodía.

Alexander notó que Crazy Jump no estaba tocando su instrumento. Solo parecía estar observando al frente.

"Espera. ¿Cómo lo haces para crear la música sin estar tocando ahora?" preguntó Alexander, acercándose al mono.

"¡Ah! Es sencillo jefe." dijo Crazy Jump. "Cuando solamente toco para entretener, uso mi instrumento como cualquier otro. Cuando lo uso para activar estos poderes…la cosa cambia. Haber…las partituras están creando esa música con mi experiencia personal de los instrumentos usados. Digamos que en mi mente creé un patrón, y las partituras están siguiendo ese mismo patrón."

"Es…muy relajante." dijo Celestia. "Hasta tengo ganas de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por la música."

"Esta es la primera vez que escuchamos tu música, Crazy Jump." dijo Luna. "Y realmente es algo a otro nivel."

"Wow…Alexander no mentía cuando dijo que eras bueno." dijo Swift Strike.

" _Es la primera vez que experimento esta…calma. Es mucho más potente que lo que yo mismo puedo lograr al concentrarme y relajarme."_ admitió Mamoru.

"Es algo sumamente hermoso, Crazy Jump." dijo Heian, acercándose al mono con una sonrisa. "Estaría bendecida si tuviera a alguien de tu talento en Neighpon que tocara música de esa forma."

"¡B-bueeeno! No me gusta alardear p-pero considero que mi experiencia es alta y mi rendimiento también y bueno a-agradezco el cumplido con mucho gusto." dijo Crazy Jump, nuevamente algo nervioso y poniendo una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

"Si bien no puedo negar que tus capacidades musicales son espléndidas Crazy Jump…" dijo Deirius. "¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente? ¿Distraer al enemigo?"

"Oh Sir Deirius…hago algo mucho mejor." dijo Crazy Jump.

"Chicos." dijo Reifon de improvisto. Parecía sorprendido. "Sus movimientos…se están deteniendo."

"…Tienes razón." dijo Alexander, observando más adelante que las auras habían dejado de moverse. Eso significaba que aquellos que estaban ahí, ya no estaban moviéndose.

"¿Dejaron todos de moverse?" preguntó el mono en un tono casual.

"…Ya no siento movimiento alguno." dijo Reifon, para luego mirar a Crazy Jump. "Lo que sea que hayas hecho, los detuvo a todos."

"Por más que busque…no veo aura alguna en movimiento." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar a Crazy Jump con una sonrisa. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"¿Por qué no vamos a ver? Después de todo ya está hecho." dijo el mono, y comenzó a tocar las teclas nuevamente. Esta vez, la barrera formada por las partituras comenzó a deshacerse, y poco a poco, la música más adelante comenzó a desvanecerse.

BGM -OFF-

Crazy Jump comenzó a moverse, pero el resto del grupo no. Cuando el mono notó que nadie avanzaba, los miró confundidos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos!" dijo el mono haciendo un movimiento con su brazo y mano derecha.

"Bueno…algo definitivamente ocurrió más adelante." dijo Alexander. Luego comenzó a sonreír. "Y realmente quiero ver qué."

La Alianza y el grupo entero comenzó a seguir a Crazy Jump, que a su vez se estaba dirigiendo al lugar en donde estaban los vigilantes de la supuesta entrada. Avanzaron por unos pocos momentos, atravesando pequeños caminos entre grandes paredes rocosas, hasta que por fin llegaron. Crazy Jump llegó varios segundos antes que el resto debido a su agilidad y facilidad para moverse por terrenos irregulares.

Cuando el resto del grupo llegó, se toparon con una vista un tanto particular.

Lo guardias efectivamente estaban ahí. Eran muchos, y todos estaban armados. Sin embargo, el detalle que sorprendió a los demás, era que todos estaban en el suelo, aparentemente inconscientes.

"Todos están en el piso." dijo Deirius. "Es…increíble."

"No parecen tener heridas." dijo Luna. "¿Es esto producto de la música que tocaste Crazy Jump?"

"¡Así es Princesa Luna!" dijo el mono con orgullo. "¿Lo ven? Pan comido."

"Entonces… ¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Clover Clever. "No escuché ningún tipo de ruido que indicara ataques."

"Yo solo escuché música relajante. Ni idea de que hiciste compañero." dijo Bantos.

"¿Acaso los mataste con una melodía mortal?" preguntó Reifon. "¿Es posible?"

"¿Están muertos?" preguntó Duran.

Crazy Jump se cruzó de brazos y miro a los que preguntaban con una ceja levantada.

"Ni que fuera el verdugo. Naaah. Solo están dormidos."

La respuesta de Crazy Jump sorprendió genuinamente a todos. Sobre todo a Alexander.

"¿Los dormiste? ¿Podías hacer eso con tu música?" preguntó Alexander de inmediato.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" dijo Crazy con una confianza increíble. "Hay que estar preparados. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Pero porqué no nos afectó a nosotros?" preguntó Yagnar, mientras observaba a uno de los tantos guardias en el suelo. "Nosotros pudimos escuchar perfectamente la melodía."

"Para eso era la barrera. ¿Verdad?" dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de los demás. "Esa energía celeste que chocó con la barrera que hiciste…era el efecto que nos haría dormir si nos tocaba. Al menos esa es la única explicación que encuentro razonable.

"Acertó jefe." dijo Crazy Jump, mostrándole a Alexander su mano cerrada, pero con el pulgar arriba. "La música es más que nada una distracción. Es el efecto, que es la energía celeste que pudieron ver, la que se encarga de relajar tanto al que sea alcanzado, al punto de hacerlo dormir."

"Entonces deberíamos tener cuidado de no hablar fuerte." dijo Bridia, hablando con un volumen bajo. "Podrían despertar en cualquier momento."

"No lo creo." dijo Crazy Jump, llamando la atención de la ilusionista. "El sueño que provoca mi instrumento es extremadamente potente. Estarán por lo menos dos días dormidos, considerando que no están durmiendo en las mejores condiciones. Si estuvieran dentro de una habitación, y mejor, en una cama…tardarían más de una semana en despertar."

"Es… ¡Es perfecto!" dijo Alexander, sin poder evitar levantar la voz de la emoción. "¡Esto puede sernos muy útil cuando estemos con este tipo de problemas!" Alexander miró al mono de inmediato. "Crazy, hiciste un excelente trabajo, y te lo agradezco mucho."

"Solo hago mi parte jefe." dijo Crazy Jump con mucha confianza, pero dicha confianza rápidamente pasó a ser nerviosismo, cuando varias de las hembras del lugar se acercaron a él, prácticamente rodeándolo.

"Nuevamente me has sorprendido Crazy Jump." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" dijo Swift Strike.

"Realmente espero poder escuchar más de tu música querido." dijo Golden Lilat.

"Debo admitirlo. Fue muy relajante, Por un segundo olvidé mis problemas." dijo Bridia con su usual sonrisa coqueta.

"No puedo creer que ese bueno para nada en el circo te haya mantenido cautivo. ¡Estaba desperdiciando tu talento!" dijo Cré.

"Guardas muchas sorpresas, Crazy Jump." dijo Lauren con una sonrisa sincera.

" **Wonder Shine está muy feliz de haber escuchado de tu música, pequeño Crazy Jump."** dijo Wonder Shine.

Las chicas estaban llenando de elogios al pobre mono, que no sabía que hacer. Estaba cambiando a cada instante la dirección en donde miraba. Parecía estar teniendo una mezcla de acciones. Estaba intentando reír, pero su nerviosismo se podía notar a la distancia. Las chicas por un momento se confundieron, y los otros comenzaron a reír.

"Chicas, no se lo coman vivo por favor." dijo Alexander en un tono burlesco.

"¡Y-y-yo agradezco sus elogios y realmente estoy feliz de que les haya gustado mi música y espero poder tocar para ustedes cuando todo esté más tranquilo y como dije les agradezco por todo y…"

Crazy ahora estaba asintiendo a una velocidad impresionante su cabeza, y de manera continua mientras hablaba más rápido de lo normal, alternando direcciones, para así demostrarle las gracias a todas.

Mientras los demás seguían observando la escena, Alexander miró más adelante, donde había una gran pared rocosa, provocada por el mismo suelo, ya que como era irregular, las alturas variaban, y a veces las diferencias eran grandes.

Para la sorpresa del humano, había una gran puerta gris, como la pared en donde estaba, y tenía unas cadenas que estaban junto con un candado. Alrededor de todo parecía haber un aura oscura de tamaño mediano.

"Magia oscura. Nunca se cansan de aplicar seguridad de este tipo." dijo Luna, que luego cambió su expresión a una más sorprendida. "Pero…el tamaño de esta puerta es…enorme."

"Es casi tan grande como Wonder Shine." dijo Celestia, mirando a la gigante. "Wonder Shine. ¿Podrías venir por favor?"

La gigante asintió con la cabeza, y en un momento se acercó hasta la puerta. La comparación demostró que por solo unos cuantos centímetros, Wonder Shine era más grande.

"¿Para qué rayos requieren de una puerta tan grande?" preguntó Reifon acercándose.

"Me sorprende la dedicación de esta poni de las nieves…" dijo Clover Clever. "Para ser un monstruo…está claro que su forma de pensar es un tanto comparable a la de Alexander."

"Chicos…piensen por un momento LA RAZÓN por la que esta puerta fue creada." dijo Alexander con algo de enojo, pero no por la actitud de sus amigos, sino por lo que implicaba la sola existencia de la puerta.

"Jefe… ¿Está diciendo que hicieron pasar algo de ESE tamaño por aquí?" preguntó Crazy Jump, algo boquiabierto. "¡Es una locura!"

"¿Será posible…que tengan algún monstruo de la altura de Wonder Shine allí?" dijo Deirius con un tono mixto de enojo y preocupación. Esto claramente alertó a los demás de inmediato.

" _Heian-sama. Criaturas de ese tamaño sí existen en Neighpon. Son muy raras, pero… ¿Será posible que ella haya podido de alguna forma traer a una hasta aquí?"_ dijo Mamoru.

"Ya no puedo dar una respuesta segura…" dijo la Princesa de Neighpon con algo de enojo. "Esta yuki-kouma ha causado un sinfín de problemas desde que volvió a la vida. Primero en Neighpon…y ahora en Equestria. Sea lo que sea que encontremos…le pondremos fin. Es nuestro deber."

Wonder Shine se alejó un poco de la puerta, sin dejar de mirarla con una expresión de seriedad total.

" **Alexander."**

El humano y los demás pudieron escuchar la voz de la gigante. Sonaba preocupada, pero también seria. Como si estuviera lista para lo que sea.

" **No voy a dejar que ninguna condenada criatura les haga daño. No acepté venir con ustedes solo para verlos sufrir."**

"Wonder Shine…" Alexander estaba honestamente sorprendido, y no hacía falta decir que los demás, sobre todo las Princesas, también. Era la primera vez que Alexander veía a la gigante con una pasión distinta a la usual. Ella estaba preocupada, pero también decidida a cambiar dicha preocupación por alivio y esperanza.

" **Abre la puerta Alexander."** dijo Wonder Shine con un tono casi autoritario. **"Wonder Shine se encargará de lo que sea que haya del otro lado."**

La gigante comenzó a levantar uno de sus cascos delanteros, y en segundos, Wonder Shine estaba lista para atacar cuando fuera necesario.

Las Princesas miraron a Alexander, y asintieron con la cabeza, como si le estuvieran diciendo que la abra.

Alexander volvió a mirar la puerta. El candado y las cadenas definitivamente eran algo que llamaban la atención, y no solo porque estaban reforzadas con magia negra. Era como ver objetos de un tamaño que ni siquiera serían apropiados para Bantos.

"(Son las cadenas y candado más grandes que he visto en mi vida. Debe ser molesto el abrir y cerrar esta cosa.)" pensó Alexander, mientras preparaba su movimiento. Extendió su mano izquierda, y delante de esta, comenzó a generarse una especie de esfera verde claro y brillante. Dicha esfera comenzó a aumentar de tamaño con los segundos, y luego se detuvo. La esfera entonces comenzó a fragmentarse, generando proyectiles en forma de corte vertical que Alexander ha usado desde hace un tiempo. Mientras más chica se hacía la esfera, más proyectiles se generaban. Finalmente, ya con unos veinte proyectiles creados y ubicados en diferentes puntos al frente, Alexander, con un movimiento lateral de su brazo, ordenó por comando mental que chocaran contra las cadenas, el candado, y la energía oscura que rodeaba a estos. En menos de un segundo, impactaron, generando un leve trazo de humo. Cuando este se disipó, todos pudieron ver que la magia negra había sido destruida, y tanto las cadenas como el candado estaban en deplorables condiciones, teniendo varias partes rotas y cortadas.

Wonder Shine de inmediato usó su casco para golpear de arriba abajo, rompiendo todo de un solo movimiento, y generando un ruido de impacto en el proceso. Las partes de las cadenas y el candado cayeron hacia abajo, y unas pocas salieron volando por la fuerza de la gigante.

Alexander se movió hasta estar justo debajo de Wonder Shine, y luego observó a las Princesas.

"¿Listas?"

Las Princesas asintieron con la cabeza, y usando su magia, ambas comenzaron a abrir la puerta. Todos en el lugar prepararon sus armas, listos para algo de acción y para cualquier sorpresa del otro lado.

Cuando las puertas fueron abiertas, lo que había al interior era algo que el grupo no esperaba ver. No había construcción alguna, ni muestra de que habían construido algo alguna vez ahí.

Solamente había una cosa al interior. Algo que Alexander no logró identificar, pero que las Princesas afortunadamente sí. Era tan grande como la altura de la gran puerta, y también tenía el largo de esta.

"Parece una especie de muralla fina hecha de magia…" dijo Alexander, cerrando un poco sus ojos, algo confundido. "Pero…no estoy seguro."

"Es un enlazador."

La voz de Celestia llama la atención del humano, que mira ahora a las dos Princesas.

"¿Enlazador?" pregunta Alexander.

"Así es." responde Luna. "Actúa como un puente. Una unión. Enlaza un punto con otro. Básicamente, de un punto 'A', a un punto 'B'."

"¿Un punto con otro? ¿Entonces…?" dijo Alexander, mirando nuevamente el 'enlazador'.

"Es como un hechizo activo de teletransporte." dijo Celestia. "Pasando el enlazador, deberíamos llegar a otro punto, totalmente distinto de este."

"Preparar y definir los parámetros de un enlazador no es poca cosa." dijo Clover Clever acercándose. "Es un hechizo de alto nivel, y no muchos pueden lograrlo. Jamás pensé que lo vería en un lugar como este…ni con semejante tamaño. Aún yo tengo dificultades para crear uno de nuestro tamaño."

"A ver, a ver…" dijo Crazy Jump, con algo de nerviosismo. "¿Entonces algo de un tamaño similar a ese pasó por aquí?"

"Es…una posibilidad." respondió Clover Clever. "Aún no sabemos que hay del otro lado."

"Alexander." dijo Heian, que también se acercó más. "El hilo pasa por el centro de ese portal."

"Nuestra desconocida al parecer…está del otro lado. Sea cual sea ese lugar." dijo Alexander. "Bueno…creo que es obvio lo que hay que hacer ahora."

El grupo estuvo meditando por un momento, para luego estar de acuerdo. Debían seguir un camino, y este al parecer era el único posible.

"Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será…?" dijo Alexander, avanzando a un paso moderado y con una curiosidad inusualmente alta. "Solamente hay una manera de averiguarlo."

"Alexander espera-"

"(¡Te vas a-!)"

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Alexander avanzó hasta el 'portal', pero por un instante, el humano pudo apreciar que el portal se deshizo parcialmente, y específicamente alrededor de él, dejando solamente la pared de roca que había ahí. Como resultado, Alexander se golpeó la cabeza, y de la confusión del golpe, se cayó hacia atrás, aunque sin golpear la parte superior de su cuerpo.

"¡Aaaah! ¡Mi cabeza!" dijo Alexander, con un tono que casi parecía un grito y mientras usaba una de sus manos para sobarse el área en donde se golpeó. El portal comenzó a recuperar su forma, hasta quedar como nuevo.

"(…Golpear.)" terminó de decir Dory.

por un momento, nadie dijo nada, hasta que…

"Era obvio que eso pasaría." dijo Celestia. "Me sorprende que hayas olvidado que deshaces la magia a tu alrededor."

Alexander por un instante pudo notar que Warm Shade, Meridia y varios en la alianza estaban tratando de contener un poco de risa. Algunos incluso miraban a otro lado, con una extraña expresión en su hocico y bocas, claramente haciendo lo posible para no reír. Alexander lo único que hizo fue suspirar.

"(Ok. No los culpo. Yo también lo haría.)" pensó Alexander. "(Sería un desperdicio dejar pasar esta oportunidad.)"

"Estaba un tanto emocionado, lo siento." dijo Alexander, comenzando a reír un poco. "Los portales no existen de donde yo vengo."

"Oh cierto. Tu inmunidad a la magia." dijo Clover Clever, observando la puerta, para luego cambiar su enfoque al humano. "¿Cómo lo habías hecho para que el hechizo de nuestra Reina funcionara contigo hace ya un tiempo atrás?"

"Oh." dijo Alexander, recordando el método que ya hace mucho tiempo le enseño la pequeña Ruby. "Veamos, necesito…"

.

.

.

.

Poco a poco, los miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie, y los aliados de Neighpon cruzaron por el portal. Para Alexander, tuvieron que recurrir a usar el libro que tenía en su mochila, y que tuvo que ir a buscar al convoy de Bantos, para que actuara como 'mediador', tal como le había dicho la pequeña de Sunny Town.

Cuando Alexander pasó, le sorprendió que el cambio era instantáneo, como si el portal fuera una puerta abierta, pero con la diferencia de que solamente podías ver el otro lado cuando pasabas a este. El espacio era muy amplio y sorprendentemente grande, ya que Wonder Shine podía pasar, siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado con su cara. La ambientación parecía representar una cueva, pero esta llenaba el lugar de un color característico del hielo. Toda la cueva era de un celeste brillante, y con partes irregulares tanto en las paredes como en el piso.

Lamentablemente, todos estos detalles pasaban inmediatamente a un segundo plano, porque un detalle más resaltaba sobre lo demás. Los demás que ya habían entrado naturalmente reaccionaron con esto, y cuando Alexander logró apreciarlo, su reacción no fue diferente.

"¿Qué…pasó aquí?" preguntó el humano con dificultad.

"La respuesta general es fácil." dijo Duran con seriedad. "La explicación, sin embargo…es complicada."

"Esto es…extraño." dijo Celestia. "No tiene sentido."

"Algo loco pasó aquí." dijo Crazy Jump, que al igual que los demás, estaba observando la escena. "La fiesta comenzó antes de que llegáramos, y fue una fiesta brutal por lo que veo."

"Pero los rastros no tienen sentido, tal como dijo mi hermana." dijo Luna. "Es…extraño."

La vista que tenía el grupo era efectivamente algo extraña. Más adelante, había signos de lucha, ya que parte de las paredes tenían quebraduras, y en el piso era la misma historia. También se podían apreciar cortes que podrían haber sido provocados por espadas, cuchillos, o cualquier objeto filoso. Parte de las formas irregulares de la cueva estaban cortadas, demostrando claramente que algo había ocurrido. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo para el grupo…era los charcos de sangre que había alrededor. Unos se veían ya secos, y otros parecían más recientes.

"Es mucha sangre…" dijo Deirius, observando y analizando. "Deben ser de muchos cuerpos."

" _Y sin embargo…no hay cuerpos aquí."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Extraño. Alguien se tomó la molestia de mover los cuerpos a otro lugar."_

"Pero…si consideramos el lugar en donde estamos…los cuerpos deben ser de miembros que están bajo el mando de la _yuki-kouma._ " dijo la Princesa Heian. "Pero no tiene sentido… ¿Quién los atacaría? Esto no lo pudo haber hecho cualquiera."

"(Se muy bien que son enemigos, y que las luchas tienden a tener este resultado…)" dijo Dory de manera audible para todos. "(…Pero este nivel de violencia…es algo que asusta. Es enfermo.)"

(Dory tiene razón-kupo) dijo Mogu mentalmente para Alexander. (La cantidad de sangre en estos lugares indica que alguien se dedicó a fondo…a matar-kupo.)

"Ciertamente…" dijo Warm Shade. "Pareciera como si el responsable lo hubiera disfrutado."

"Haré lo que sea necesario con tal de proteger al Amo Alexander…" dijo Meridia, para luego entristecerse un poco. "Pero esto no tiene muestra alguna de que haya sido por un deber…más bien parece una carnicería."

"Hay otro detalle que me está molestando." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de los demás. "Los cuerpos no están, y ustedes piensan que los movieron a otro lugar."

Varios asintieron con la cabeza. Alexander nuevamente quedó pensativo.

"Pero…si ese es el caso… ¿No debería haber signos y rastros que lo demostraran?"

La pregunta ciertamente hizo reaccionar al resto.

"Si agarraron y llevaron los cuerpos a otro lugar, debería haber rastros de sangre que lo confirmara, e incluso si los culpables eran unicornios con la ventaja de poder hacer flotar los cuerpos, la sangre de los heridos debería haber tocado el suelo. Aún con todo el cuidado del mundo, algunas gotas de sangre deberían haber caído al suelo, indicando por lo menos un pequeño rastro de la dirección en donde se los llevaron."

Celestia y Luna comenzaron nuevamente a observar el lugar. Los demás rápidamente hicieron lo mismo, y esta vez, buscando los rastros que Alexander mencionaba. En segundos, se dieron cuenta de que el humano tenía razón.

"No hay rastro…" dijo Swift Strike. "Solo hay marcas grandes de sangre, como si hubieran sangrado mucho en un solo punto."

"Pero… ¿Cómo?" preguntó Yagnar. "Un cuerpo no puede desaparecer y ya."

(¡Alex!)

"(¡Más adelante!)"

Mogu y Dory inmediatamente le llamaron la atención a Alexander. El humano entonces notó que más adelante había un pasillo, y a lo lejos de este, podía ver del otro lado de la pared un aura decolores mixtos. Tenía tanto el color verde oscuro, como uno azul.

"(Es…probablemente uno de los guardias, pero… ¿Tiene miedo?)" se preguntó mentalmente Alexander.

Sin embargo, cuando el sujeto apareció, la pregunta que se hizo Alexander fue respondida de inmediato, ya que el 'sujeto' era efectivamente un guardia enemigo con atuendos muy parecidos al de los bandidos que atacaron el asentamiento anteriormente. Todo el mundo al verlo reaccionó sacando sus armas, pero no porque ese guardia representaba una amenaza, sino por el estado en el que este se encontraba: Su prenda estaba rasgada por todos lados, y en ambas partes de su lomo, así como en su pecho y en sus patas, estaba sangrando. Parecía que estaba intentando correr, pero sin éxito, ya que se movía con dificultad, y con mucha menor velocidad a la que él quería lograr.

Cuando el pony herido vio del otro extremo al inmenso grupo de Alexander y las Princesas, se detuvo por un instante, y comenzó a mirar hacia atrás y luego nuevamente al grupo una y otra vez. Tras un segundo completo, decidió avanzar. Alexander iba a moverse para ayudar al poni, pero otra aura se movió rápidamente desde la misma dirección en donde venía el guardia, a una velocidad mucho mayor a la normal, y esta era de un color purpura muy oscuro. Del otro extremo, una figura se movió hacia lo más alto, y comenzó a caer en picada, moviéndose hasta el pony herido. En el último instante, Alexander identificó la figura.

Un poni. Un poni cubierto de un manto oscuro.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe al piso, pero para los presentes, lo que ocurrió no pudo haber sido más explícito.

"Heh…por poco y se me escapa uno." dijo el nuevo desconocido.

El guardia que estaba herido, ahora definitivamente estaba muerto. El golpe que sintieron los demás fue producto del impacto de una espada negra, que prácticamente lo empaló al suelo, dejándole un agujero grotesco en el lomo, que es por donde la espada atravesó. El ahora guardia muerto estaba en el suelo, y el culpable de su muerte estaba encima de él, pisándolo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, manteniendo la espada en su lugar con magia y con la sangre del cuerpo decorando el piso poco a poco.

"Sin remordimiento alguno…" dijo Heian en voz baja. "Sin arrepentimiento…"

" _No es la primera vez que mata. Eso es seguro."_ dijo Mamoru.

"Esa aura oscura…" dijo Celestia con algo de cautela. "No hay duda…"

"Esbirro de Holocaust." dijo Luna, con un claro tono de enojo.

Alexander se sorprendió por un momento de que los demás podían ver el aura oscura, pero luego, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Alexander se les adelantó, sacando a Fortia de inmediato, e invocando a Libra con una ligera transparencia. Meridia también sacó sus espadas de inmediato. Finalmente, Crazy Jump se acercó a Alexander, con su instrumento ya teniendo un color azul.

"¡Tú!" gritaron los tres, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, y sorprendiendo a todos los demás.

BGM: watch?v=5J1VMBZNbxk (Frozen City - Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Music Extended)

"¡Ah! Los lamecascos del bien y la justicia." dijo el desconocido, que tenía solamente su hocico visible. "Pensé que con el dinero y los medios que le di a esos patanes de tercera, podrían haber hecho algo mejor, pero veo que fallaron. No me sorprende. Lograron derrotar a todos esos tromluí en aquel pueblito también."

"Entonces tú lo planeaste…" dijo Celestia. "Ambos ataques."

"Y tú debes ser el poni que está obsesionado con atacar a Alexander." dijo Luna con un tono de acusación.

"Me declaro culpable, Princesa." dijo el desconocido con un tono burlesco. "¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Juzgarme? Ya es muy tarde ara eso. Todo el mundo está aplicando pena de muerte en ambos bandos. Eso los incluye, si es que no entienden la indirecta."

"Y te refieres a nuestros anteriores agresores como patanes…yo estoy viendo un patán en estos momentos…" dijo Clover Clever, claramente molesta por el comentario. "Semejante vulgaridad y falta de respeto no me sorprende de un ayudante del brujo."

"Con el suficiente odio, cualquiera puede ser un patán. Me incluyo." dijo el desconocido en un tono casual. Luego miró el cuerpo sin vida que seguía pisando. "Y ahora…"

La espada comenzó a crear un aura casi del mismo color que la del desconocido, y comenzó a esparcirse alrededor del fallecido guardia. El aura lo cubrió completamente, dejando a la vista solo una zona circular de energía mágica, casi negra, y obviamente sin poder dejar ver más el cuerpo que estaba al interior. El desconocido se movió y quedó al lado de la energía.

La zona circular comenzó a tener un continuo movimiento, dando un efecto parecido al agua cuando tiene leve movimiento. Dicho comportamiento duró un par de segundos, y luego la energía oscura comenzó a volver a la espada. Cuando dejó de tapar la visión, Alexander, las Princesas y todos los demás se sorprendieron al ver que el cuerpo del guardia fallecido ya no estaba. Lo único que quedaba del poni, era la sangre que estaba en el piso.

Fue ahí que Alexander ató los cabos, resultando un poco obvio con la muestra que él y los demás pudieron apreciar.

"Eso…me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber." dijo Alexander. "Tú eres el responsable de estas…muertes, y lo que sea que acabas de hacer, explicaría el porqué no hemos visto los cuerpos…y el porqué no hay muestras de que los hayan movido a otro lugar."

"Tras ver esto, era lo más obvio que se podía pensar. ¿Verdad?" preguntó el desconocido. "Solamente digamos…que sus cuerpos tuvieron un mejor uso…al ser comida para mi reciente arma."

"¿Comida?" preguntó Celestia. "¿Qué…es lo que has hecho?"

"Vamos Princesa…estoy seguro de que ya sabe la respuesta." dijo el desconocido. "Pero si necesita una explicación para los tontos…pues simplemente estoy aumentando el poder de mi arma. La vez pasada no había recolectado mucho. Ahora…por lo menos la cantidad es decente."

"… ¿Decente? ¿Es que acaso esto es alguna clase de broma para ti?" comenzó a decir Luna. "¡Te preocupa más tu arma que la vida de aquellos que has matado por ella! ¡Eso es imperdonable!"

"No sé de que se quejan." dijo el desconocido algo irritado. "Ustedes están haciendo lo mismo: Matar."

"No te atrevas a comparar nuestras acciones con las de Holocaust." dijo Deirius, casi como si estuviera dando una orden. "Solo nos estamos encargando del desastre que él ha causado."

"Si, si…los tromluí junto con las otras posibles bestias y otras rarezas que tal vez hayan visto..." dijo el desconocido. "Pero también ha habido ponis que estaban vivos, que mataron y que catalogaron como un mal. Todo en un solo conjunto. Conveniente. ¿No es verdad? ¡Oh claro, solamente lo hacen para ayudar y sobrevivir!" El desconocido comenzó a reír por un momento. "No se las den de inocentes. Ustedes son tan culpables como Lord Holocaust de que las cosas sigan como están. Claro, les dan esperanza a los demás…pero también los inspiran. Los ponis quieren aprender de ustedes. SER como ustedes… ¿Y qué es lo que van a querer los pequeños cuando crezcan? Luchar. Luchar, luchar y luchar hasta el cansancio y más, justo como ustedes. Por Equestria…por ustedes Princesas. En vez de estar ayudando a su gente, están echando más leña al fuego."

Esa última parte fue con un tono totalmente serio, y al parecer enfocando su mirada a Celestia y a Luna. Celestia estaba genuinamente enojada por el comentario, porque lamentablemente, aunque no lo quiera aceptar…ella sabe que es una posibilidad. Luna estaba en condiciones muy similares.

"Además… ¿De qué se quejan?" preguntó el desconocido. "Viéndolo desde el punto de vista de ustedes…les estoy ayudando. De todas maneras, iban a luchar y matarlos. Insisto… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Te diré cuál es la diferencia."

La voz de Alexander se escuchó fuerte y claro, llamando la atención de todo el mundo, incluyendo la del desconocido, que por alguna razón parecía enfocarse más en él cuando hablaba.

"Tienes razón en una cosa. Sí, estamos dañando a otros. Es un hecho. Seamos los buenos o los malos…estamos usando la violencia." comenzó a decir Alexander, aunque con un tono un tanto distinto, escuchándose más triste y preocupado. Esto, sin embargo, cambió rápidamente con lo siguiente que diría.

"Pero la razón de todo esto es porque no tenemos otra opción. A Holocaust al parecer le gusta la manera más simple: Sacar todo lo que esté a su paso a la fuerza. Matar de ser necesario. Ya hemos luchado con todo un montón de sus soldados, ladrones, monstruos y todo lo que se te ocurra, pero eso es solamente porque no tenemos otra alternativa. Tú, en cambio…"

Alexander se detuvo por un segundo, como si estuviera analizando al desconocido.

"Lo estás haciendo solo por diversión. Porque te gusta. No te importa que alguien resulte herido o muera. De las veces que nos hemos visto tengo más que claro que lo único que te interesa…es matarme."

Alexander hizo un movimiento horizontal con Fortia, como si estuviera intimidando al desconocido.

"Esto no es solo blanco y negro, lo sé muy bien. He tenido mucho tiempo para verlo…pero tú no estás en el derecho de criticar nuestras acciones. Lo que todos nosotros queremos más que nada…es que este desastre se acabe…pero a Holocaust no le importa eso. ¿Cierto? El solo quiere que las Princesas y todos nosotros estemos muertos para que nadie interfiera en lo que sea que esté planeando."

Por unos segundos, un silencio profundo se apoderó del lugar, hasta que…

"¿Sabes? A veces me obsesiono tanto con la idea de matarte, que olvido que eres…interesante."

Alexander simplemente levantó su ceja izquierda, algo confundido.

"Lo que han hecho ustedes requiere de fuertes…ideas. Fuertes deseos de lograr algo. Tú también lo has demostrado, pero…digamos que tú eres…flexible en ese aspecto. Actúas como pacifista, pero luchas como campeón. No puedes decidirte aún si estás haciendo bien las cosas o no. Me sorprende que puedas dirigir a tus amiguitos con una mentalidad así."

"No necesito perder el tiempo explicándote el porqué de mi actuar." dijo Alexander sin ánimos. "En serio, si te lo dijera…no me lo creerías. Si realmente quieres sacarte la duda, solamente hago lo que creo que es correcto. Nada más."

"… ¿En serio?" preguntó incrédulo el desconocido. "¿Solo eso? ¿De verdad? ¿Nada de amor a Equestria o que te gusta luchar y sentir la adrenalina? Usualmente aquellos que saben luchar sienten eso en algún momento."

"No soy un soldado. Espero que te quede claro." dijo Alexander.

"… ¿Entonces qué diablos te está motivando a seguir?" preguntó el desconocido.

"Creo que ya fuiste lo suficientemente bondadoso Alexander."

La voz de Duran llamó la atención del humano, mientras que el grifo venía acercándose.

"Saquémoslo del mapa y terminemos con esto." dijo Duran, al parecer sin tener más paciencia. El desconocido, que se le podía ver por lo menos el hocico, comenzó a sonreír.

"…Oooohhh. Esto es realmente algo inesperado." dijo el desconocido. "Con razón no logré reconocerte…la última vez que te vi, no tenías alas."

Duran y Reifon inmediatamente reaccionaron. Alexander y las Princesas también reaccionaron. El desconocido se estaba refiriendo a un detalle que a escucharon hace un tiempo atrás…de Fimbul el Carmesí.

"… ¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Duran, que se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

"Wooow…realmente estás cambiado." dijo el desconocido con interés. "Veo que has hecho ejercicio. Te veo más alto, con algunos rasguños, y con una expresión de pocos amigos que solo alguien que conoce de guerra y crueldad tendría. Creo que no has perdido el tiempo desde aquél ataque hace años. Sobre todo por esas bellezas que tienes en tu lomo."

"… ¿Cómo…?" preguntó Duran, sin poder entender, aunque con calma.

"Es como sumar dos más dos, en serio. Ahora entiendo porque lo necesitan a él." dijo el desconocido, apuntando con su casco a Alexander. "Porque estuve ahí."

Ante la respuesta, Duran se quedó inmóvil, pero observando al desconocido con una vista de estar preparándose para cazar. Reifon comenzó a gruñir con enojo. Alexander pudo notar que Iris Pride se acercó hasta el grifo, y que Bridia se acercó a Reifon.

"En ese entonces era solo un soldado. No tenía la autoridad ni poder que tengo ahora." dijo el desconocido. "Realmente hicieron todo un espectáculo contigo. Te golpearon por todos lados, te lanzaron todo tipo de objetos, y cuando ya se aburrieron de intentar más cosas…cortaron tus queridas alas con la insistencia que demostraron al hacer tantos cortes con esas espadas. Aún recuerdo los gritos. Debió ser doloroso."

"…" Duran no dijo ni una sola palabra.

"Por suerte logré escapar junto con otros suertudos mientras la fuerza principal fue derrotada por el Ejercito Real." dijo el desconocido. "Y mira donde estamos ahora… ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo."

"Duran. No dejes que esta escoria saque lo peor de ti." dijo Iris Pride con suavidad.

"Iris Pride tiene razón, Duran." dijo Celestia, que ahora estaba observando al desconocido como si le diera vergüenza, y hasta asco. "No vale la pena. No con pestes como él."

"Ahh…el verdadero rostro de la Princesa del día." dijo el desconocido. "Con que ahí estaba."

"Reify…calmate." dijo en voz baja Bridia.

"…" Reifon optó por seguir el consejo de la ilusionista, y lentamente fue calmándose.

"…Hahaha…"

Duran comenzó a reír con suavidad, pero para sorpresa de todos, su risa era genuina. Algo que confundió incluso al desconocido.

"¿Y ahora…que pasa?" preguntó el poni.

"Haha…lo siento." dijo Duran, dejando de reír, y con una sonrisa. "Es solo que el destino al parecer sí está pensando en mí."

Crazy Jump recordó entonces lo que Duran le dijo el día en que se unió a la Alianza Multiespecie.

"Todo mi esfuerzo ha sido para erradicar a enfermos como tú…y el destino me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a uno de los bastardos de aquel día. ¿Cómo no puedo estar feliz?"

Duran preparó las garras de una de sus patas de inmediato.

"Te doy mi palabra…de que tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa."

El desconocido comenzó a reír. Los demás al parecer también estaban preparándose para luchar.

"Ya escuché suficiente de este tipo. Me tiene está sacando de quicio." dijo Warm Shade.

"(¡Y a mí!)" dijo Nich mentalmente.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo." dijo Meridia, con una expresión que carecía de emoción, mientras volvía a revisar sus espadas.

"No podemos tolerar los actos de este ser…si es que aún podemos considerarlo como uno." dijo Celestia.

"No te molestes hermana." dijo Luna. "Solamente hay que aplicar justicia…y erradicarlo de una vez por todas de Equestria."

"Suena a que están listos para luchar…y créanme, lo haría también." dijo el desconocido, confundiendo a Alexander por un momento. "Pero lamentablemente…tendrá que ser en otro momento."

"¿Ganas de escapar aún tras volver de la muerte?" preguntó Clover Clever.

" **¡Déjenmelo a mí!"** dijo Wonder Shine. **"Wonder Shine solo necesita mover su casco y será el fin de su patética vida."**

" _Tipos como tú son los que más disfruto matar cuando cumplo con mi deber."_ dijo Mamoru, preparando sus armas.

"¿Ya olvidaron dónde están?" preguntó el desconocido. "¿Es que acaso quieren revelar su ubicación a esa estúpida poni?

Esto detuvo a todos de inmediato. El poni enemigo volvió a sonreír, satisfecho con el resultado de sus palabras.

"Por lo menos puedo ver que no son completamente estúpidos." dijo el desconocido. "Mantengamos el orden…y todo se mantendrá como debe estar."

"…Diablos." dijo Duran, deteniendo su actitud hostil, pero un tanto enojado. El resto de la Alianza y los aliados de Neighpon estaban con dudas.

"…" Alexander estaba observando al desconocido, sin saber que pensar, por lo menos no algo decisivo.

"(¿Qué acaso…nos está ayudando?)" se preguntó Alexander.

"(¿Ayudar? No lo creo.)" dijo internamente Dory. "(Pero tampoco ha hecho movimiento alguno para escapar…aún.)"

(Tal vez porque quiere lograr algo-kupo.) dijo Mogu.

"¿Qué estás tramando?" preguntó Alexander, llamando la atención de los demás. "Ya hace un buen rato podrías haber escapado, y haberle contado a esa yuki-kouma de nuestra ubicación…pero no lo has hecho."

"Muy perceptivo por lo que veo." dijo el desconocido. "Haces bien en no pensar que los estoy ayudando. Solo me estoy ayudando a mí mismo. ¿Qué tal si les digo algo de información valiosa de este lugar y luego me voy sin llamar la atención de nadie? Suena bien. ¿Verdad?"

"Como si estuvieras diciendo la verdad." dijo Deirius con una clara intención de no aprobar la idea.

"No me puede importar menos que no me crean, pero les voy a dejar algo muy en claro ahora mismo: La única razón por la que hago esto, es porque no quiero que esa cubeta de hielo se lleve la gloria de matar a su Líder. Eso…es algo que yo voy a saborear yo solo, y nadie más."

"…" Alexander seguía observando al desconocido, sin decir nada.

"Estás demente…" dijo Celestia. "Está claro que no eres más que un recipiente hueco que Holocaust trajo para hacer su trabajo sucio."

"Al contrario, Princesas." dijo el desconocido. "Lord Holocaust me dio ciertas…libertades. Solo estoy cumpliendo mi palabra. ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a escuchar mis generosas palabras, Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie Alexander Woodgate? Tómalo o déjalo."

"…"

Alexander parecía estar pensando en la decisión, cosa que llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

"¿Realmente estás pensando en lo que dijo este tipo?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"Amo Alexander…ha tratado de matarlo dos veces. Me niego a creer lo que sea que esta…abominación diga." dijo Meridia.

"Mira quién habla." respondió el desconocido sin ánimos, haciendo enojar a la aracnoponi.

"¡Hey!" dijo Alexander de inmediato. "Ahórrate tus insultos. Ya has dicho suficiente como para que todos aquí quieran cortar un trozo de tu cuerpo."

"¿Vas a escuchar o no?"

"…Te escucho." fue la respuesta del humano.

"¡Alexander!" dijo Celestia, casi como un grito. "¿De verdad vas creer en sus palabras?"

"Nada de lo que sale de su boca es sano, Alexander." dijo Luna. "No lo escuches."

"Princesas…su Líder ya tomó una decisión." dijo el desconocido. "Ciertamente él sabe lo que le conviene. Aun así, me sorprende un poco que me creas tan rápido. Pensé que estarías un par de minutos pensando en la decisión."

"A ti no te creo…" dijo de manera cortante Alexander. "Le creo a tu odio. De todos los enemigos que hemos tenido que luchar…tú sin duda te llevas el premio al más violento, agresivo y sin remordimientos. Es algo…que realmente asusta. Ya te hemos herido en dos ocasiones, y en ninguna de estas fuiste derrotado. No puedo imaginarme algo más aparte de odio que te impulse a hacer lo que estás haciendo ahora. Esto no tiene que ver con lógica o estrategia…para ti es personal."

"…Tal vez por eso estoy teniendo problemas lidiando contigo." dijo el desconocido. "Tu manera de pensar es…única, a falta de una mejor palabra."

"Considerando mi posición, podrías tener razón." respondió Alexander.

"Pero… ¿A qué costo? Me pregunto cómo tu cabeza ordena tus pensamientos en medio de todo este caos." preguntó el desconocido con una sonrisa. Alexander se limitó a observarlo por un par de segundos.

"(¡Ahora me está sacando de quicio a mí!)" dijo internamente Dory.

"(Paciencia Dory.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente. "(Ya quedó claro que el tipo está loco. Deja que hable.)"

(Extraño que el propio actuar de un enemigo nos sea útil-kupo.) dijo Mogu.

"(Totalmente de acuerdo…)" dijo Alexander mentalmente.

"Como sea…escuchen porque lo diré una sola vez." dijo el desconocido. "Pasando por ese camino atrás de mí, terminaran llegando a una zona de un tamaño parecido a esta. Muy grande y extenso. En ese lugar habrá una división de dos caminos. El de la izquierda lleva a una zona donde…bueno, ustedes lo verán cuando lleguen ahí. Debo admitir que fue una vista única. El otro camino tiene otra división. Sigan el de arriba, y llegaran al piso principal de la torre. De ahí en adelante, tendrán que ver por ustedes lo que hay más adelante. El camino que sigue recto, los llevará a una zona en donde la mayoría de los guardias y esbirros prácticamente viven. Esos tipos están dispuestos a morir por la cubeta de hielo, así que estén preparados. Tienen por lo menos una hora antes de que ellos hagan rotación de seguridad y se den cuenta de que sus compañeros de esta zona desaparecieron."

BGM -OFF-

"Eso es todo. Con todo lo que les dije, estoy seguro que su Líder puede armar algún plan ingenioso." dijo el desconocido.

"¿Qué hay en el camino en donde diste descripción?" preguntó Alexander.

"Nada peligroso, te lo aseguro. El que quiere matarte soy yo. Si te digo que no hay nada peligroso ahí, es porque realmente no hay nada peligroso ahí." dijo el desconocido. "Ahora…me iré sin molestar a nadie. Por ahora."

El desconocido estaba llenando su cuerno con un aura oscura, pero…

"¡Espera!"

La voz de Alexander logró detener la acción del desconocido.

"Esto ya me está molestando." dijo el humano, acercándose solo un poco. "Has tratado de matarme dos veces. Eres peligroso, y siempre me hechas en cara que me odias hasta cuando duermes. Y sin embargo no tengo idea de quién eres."

"… ¿Ah sí?" preguntó el desconocido con cierto interés.

"Lo único que tengo como pista…es que estoy seguro de que he escuchado tu voz en algún lado." dijo Alexander.

"… ¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer si me recuerdas." dijo el desconocido. "Digo, fuiste tú el que me mató."

"! ! !"

Alexander instantáneamente tuvo una reacción en su cuerpo. Con solo haber dicho eso…él pudo descubrir quién era. Los demás al parecer aun no lograban averiguarlo, pero las palabras del desconocido aun así les llamó la atención.

"Recuerdo que Lord Holocaust me mostró lo que pasó segundos después de que muriera." dijo el desconocido. "Te veías más asustado que un pequeño. Realmente fue algo sorprendente de ver. Me cuesta creer que tras ese…evento, ese mismo ser esté frente a mí en estos momentos, con todo un grupo de batalla."

"…" Alexander parecía tener una expresión mixta de nerviosismo y sorpresa. "…Siempre evito matar a la hora de luchar…pero ha habido dos ocasiones en las que lamentablemente tuve que hacerlo. Una de esas fue contra Chivalry Dormus en Hoofdeal."

Poco a poco, unos cuantos miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie comenzaron a reaccionar. Específicamente, aquellos que estuvieron el día que se fundó el grupo.

"Un segundo…" dijo Warm Shade, lentamente mirando al desconocido.

"No es posible…" dijo Meridia, finalmente entendiendo.

"La otra fue mucho antes…el día que atacaron el castillo de Canterlot." dijo finalmente Alexander.

Como si los hubiera golpeado un rayo…Deirius, Nakama, Golden Lilat y Swift Strike miraron de inmediato al desconocido. la sorpresa en sus caras era evidente.

"Alexander… ¿Acaso dices que…?" preguntó Deirius.

"¿Eres TÚ?" preguntó Swift Strike.

"Eso no tiene sentido." dijo Golden Lilat.

"Entonces…tu eres aquél que orquestó el ataque ese día." dijo Nakama.

"Es imposible." dijo Celestia. "El cuerpo de ese ser está en Canterlot."

"Princesa Celestia." dijo el desconocido. "¿Realmente piensa que los guardias en Canterlot cuentan los cuerpos de los enemigos que matan? ¿De verdad cree que a ellos les va a preocupar si un par de cadáveres del enemigo desaparecen? Apuesto a que aún al día de hoy no lo han notado."

"Entonces…de verdad eres tú." dijo la Princesa Luna. "El de aquel día…esa arrogancia en tus palabras…las recuerdo como si fueran ayer. Sabiendo esto, tiene sentido tu forma de…comunicarte."

"Vaya, vaya…esto es una sorpresa." dijo el desconocido, mientras activaba la magia en su cuerno. "Sabía que tarde o temprano su Líder me recordaría…pero que ustedes también, es en cierto modo…gratificante."

Con la magia, el desconocido bajó su capucha, revelando por fin su cara.

"Así es…yo, Shadow Stalwart, he vuelto de la muerte para fastidiarles la vida… ¡Y cobrar venganza al bastardo que estoy viendo en estos momentos!"

Con un violento movimiento, Shadow Stalwart sacó la espada del suelo, como si estuviera listo para atacar en cualquier instante. La Alianza por instinto volvió a ponerse rápidamente en guardia, listos para combatir.

Sin embargo, algo detuvo al unicornio, y comenzó a calmarse.

 **-DETENTE. EL MOMENTO AÚN DEBE LLEGAR-**

Usando su magia, Shadow Stalwart hizo desaparecer su espada, haciendo que los demás por un momento se calmaran.

"Casi me dejo llevar por un momento…pero ya dije que no haríamos un escándalo. Espero que tengan éxito. Estaré esperando el momento en que te mande a la tumba…Alexander Woodgate, Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie." dijo Shadow Stalwart.

 **-TÚ, QUE CRUZAS EL CAMINO DE LA VENGANZA… ¡LA DERROTA ES SOLO TEMPORAL! CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO, RECLAMARÁS TU RECOMPENZA-**

"Hasta entonces, no mueras… y recuerden que en cualquier momento puedo aparecer para fastidiarlos…y tal vez matarlos…o tal vez no. ¡Jajajajaja!"

Mientras reía, usó su magia, y se teletransportó. Su risa se escuchó como un eco por un par de segundos, hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar.

"…"

Todos se aseguraron de esperar uno cuantos segundos en guardia, antes de relajarse y calmarse.

"Es peor de lo que imagine." dijo Celestia. "Su forma de pensar…es totalmente retorcida. ¿De verdad Holocaust le habrá dado la libertad de hacer lo que quiera a esa mente enferma?"

"De todos…debía ser ese sin respeto y egocéntrico del día del ataque al castillo." dijo Luna con enojo. "Aunque es sorprendente la…pasión de su actuar, aunque sigue siendo enfermiza."

"Sabía que tenía algo en la cabeza…pero ahora veo que es el tipo más demente que he visto." dijo Crazy Jump.

"Ese poni…" comenzó a decir Heian con algo de tristeza. "Ya ha sido corrompido. Su corazón no tiene nada rescatable. Solamente odio y venganza."

"...Será mejor avanzar." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de todos. "Traten de olvidar sus palabras tóxicas. Es lo mejor."

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, mientras comenzaban a seguir a Alexander, que ya había caminado unos cuantos pasos, adelantando a los demás. Meridia, sin embargo, pudo notar que Alexander se veía muy pensativo.

Y tenía razón.

"(…Si bien todo lo que dijo de nosotros fue solo para provocarnos…algo de todo lo que dijo es verdad…)" pensó Alexander.

"(¿Él? Todo lo que dijo fueron palabras hirientes y torcidas.)" dijo Dory mentalmente. "(No te molestes con lo que haya dicho Alex.)"

(…Ya veo. Ciertamente es una pregunta válida-kupo.) dijo Mogu con un tono serio.

"(¿Alex?)" dijo Dory internamente.

"(…Hemos hecho nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Todos nosotros, incluyéndome. He hecho todo lo posible para adaptarme a esta situación, y le prometí a Galaxia que ayudaríamos, pero él tiene razón en una cosa…)"

Alexander suspiró, claramente con poco ánimo.

"(¿A qué precio?)"

"(Alex…)" dijo Dory mentalmente, pero con un tono de preocupación.

Warm Shade también noto como su amigo no parecía tener el mejor ánimo en esos momentos.

"(Soldados, luchas, refugiados, bestias, ladrones, sufrimiento, muerte, estrategias, destrucción… ¿Es que acaso realmente podré decir que estoy bien cuando todo esto termine? ¿O acaso…pasaré a tener la mentalidad de un soldado? Yo…ya no estoy seguro de cuál es la respuesta.)"

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.  
Bueno, ahora a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo de Felltale. Espero que puedan seguir los siguientes capítulos. En ambos fics ya estamos llegando a puntos importantes. Lo único que les debo recordar ahora es que estaría agradecido si dejan un Review con su opinión y/o crítica.**

 **¡Hasta luego!]**


	63. LXIII: Esperanza del Futuro

**[¡HOLA! ¡Hilord17 al habla!  
** **Wow... ¿Cuanto tiempo desde la última actualización? ¿2 Meses? ¿Más? Honestamente no lo sé, pero primero lo primero:**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una bonita navidad, y un feliz año nuevo. Espero que este 2018 sea productivo, próspero y en general bueno para todos ustedes. No tengo excusas para esto. La verdad es que podría decirles que fue un poco de bloqueo de escritor, detalles familiares y situaciones extraordinarias (me refiero a inusuales). Finalmente, y después de ver por mucho tiempo las paginas de este capítulo, ahora esta completo.**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que aún con el pasar del tiempo, siguen leyendo mi fic. Dije ya hace tiempo que terminaría este fic, y eso es lo que haré. Felltale está con la misma promesa. No los he olvidado, fanáticos de Undertale. :)**

 **Al igual que en los capítulos anteriores, si existe algún error de ortografía, será arreglado cuando sea posible. También les invito a comentar con un Review, dando su opinión o crítica al capítulo, o al fic en general.**

 **También les recomiendo otras historias como 'Mi vida y mis Poderes Ocultos', y 'Esto Será Divertido', de Rikimlp y Dark Opal Infinity. Historias recomendables para que le hechen una leída y le den una probada.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura. Por cierto, este es hasta la fecha, el capítulo más largo a la fecha de Fatum.**

 **Capítulo LXIII: Esperanza del Futuro.**

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, una silueta de un poni estaba moviéndose hasta un cristal que estaba incrustado en una pared. El cristal comenzó a brillar levemente, revelando que la silueta resultaba ser de una poni con rasgos de hembra.

" _Holocaust-sama."_ dijo la poni con tranquilidad.

El cristal comenzó a mostrar una figura diferente, y no el reflejo de ella. Poco a poco, la figura adquirió forma, mostrando la cabeza de otro poni. Sin embargo, su rostro era imposible de ver con claridad, ya que estaba oscurecido por algún motivo.

"Ah…Kameria." dijo una voz masculina que parecía provenir del cristal. "Creo que me has contactado debido a Shadow Stalwart. ¿O me equivoco?"

" _Está en lo correcto, Holocaust-sama."_ dijo la poni, que al parecer se llamaba Kameria. _"No pongo en duda su juicio en cuanto a las capacidades de ese…individuo."_ dijo ella con aparente disgusto al final. _"Pero ese bruto mató a una parte de mis guardianes y seguidores. Todo por esa espada que tiene."_

"La recolectora de almas…" dijo el poni del cristal. "Es cierto que yo le entregué el arma para que acumulara más poder. Sé que una disculpa no será suficiente, Kameria…pero no pensé que Shadow Stalwart llegaría a realizar un acto como ese."

" _Espero que no se moleste si le digo que intenté detenerlo, Holocaust-sama."_ dijo Kameria. _"Me sorprende que para ser un guerrero inferior a Chivalry, haya regresado con tanto poder, y tanto deseo de violencia."_

"Digamos que él es…un caso especial." dijo Holocaust. "Un experimento, si prefieres verlo de esa forma. Un experimento…que me ayudó mucho. Pronto, tendremos todo listo, y por fin haremos caer Canterlot, y a toda Equestria. Sin embargo…comenzaremos lentamente. Quiero ver como poco a poco…Galaxia intenta buscar una solución para mantener seguros a sus queridos súbditos."

" _Eso suena a que pronto habrá más acción en estas tierras."_ dijo Kameria con algo de interés. _"Su experimento logró escapar de mí. Solo hay una entrada y salida posible a este lugar, así que estoy segura de que matará a más de mis hombres en la entrada solo para burlarse de mí."_

"Oh…cuanto lamento escuchar eso." dijo el otro poni. "No era mi intención darte problemas."

" _No se preocupe, Holocaust-sama."_ dijo la poni. _"Mis mejores guerreros están siempre cerca de mí. Estamos preparándonos solo en caso de que ELLOS logren llegar hasta aquí."_

"Ah…la Alianza Multiespecie. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Holocaust. "Es curioso…ya sabía que alguien encontraría el punto débil de Chivalry. Saighdear hizo su mejor esfuerzo durante su trabajo, y me apena que haya muerto, pero tú…pareces tan ansiosa como él. ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué?"

" _No puedo evitar pensar…que esto no es algo que hayan logrado solo con la ayuda de las Princesas de Equestria."_ dijo Kameria. _"Hay algo, o alguien que está haciendo un espléndido trabajo. Como guía, y como encargado de elegir sus siguientes movimientos. Estoy segura de que esa entrometida Princesa…Heian, vendrá también."_

"Ansías la batalla." dijo Holocaust con algo de curiosidad.

" _Tengo la ventaja total del terreno. Tengo vigilantes en varias zonas alrededor de nuestro escondite y en las afueras. Incluso me tomé la libertad de preparar una trampa muy especial. Estoy segura de que, en este momento, siguen buscando una manera segura de pasar esa muralla. No tienen más opción que pasar por allí…pero lo que no saben es que será el camino a su perdición. ¿Me pregunto qué es lo que harán? ¿Tener las agallas de cruzar por la muralla? ¿O aguantar el continuo frío mientras piensan en otra alternativa con el tiempo en su contra?"_

Kameria comenzó a reír por un momento.

" _Es una pena que no pueda verlos en estos momentos. Estaría en cantada de ver sus reacciones a todo esto."_

"Debo recordarte que no bajes la guardia." dijo Holocaust. "Hay una razón por la cual han podido avanzar tanto."

" _No se preocupe, Holocaust-sama."_ dijo Kameria. _"Conozco mi lugar y posición, y haré lo que sea necesario para detenerlos…incluso sacrificar mi nueva vida."_

"…Te deseo suerte." dijo Holocaust. "Por cierto…en nuestra conversación anterior mencionaste tener un espécimen muy especial."

" _Así es."_ dijo Kameria. _"Diferente y destaca de todos los demás. Tuvimos que aumentar considerablemente el tamaño de nuestra zona para poder traerlo."_

"Ya veo…entonces no dudo que será una gran adición a nuestras fuerzas cuando cumpla con las condiciones."

" _Es una criatura fuerte, Holocaust-sama."_ dijo Kameria. _"Quitarle la vida sin dañar considerablemente su cuerpo ha sido algo muy difícil, pero no falta mucho. En unos cuantos días, la criatura ya no podrá aguantar, y sus fuerzas sucumbirán, dándole fin a su vida. Cuando eso pase, arreglaré los preparativos para enviarla con usted."_

"Suena prometedor. Lo espero con ansias." dijo Holocaust, y luego, poco a poco su imagen fue desvaneciéndose del cristal.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=oHpYrxss0AU (Seaward Cave - Pokemon Sun & Pokemon Moon Music Extended)

Alexander, Meridia, Shade, Las Princesas Celestia, Luna y Heian, y todos los miembros de la Alianza junto a los guerreros de Neighpon continuaban su recorrido de la cueva que encontraron gracias a la desconocida, que le indicó al humano donde buscar.

Seguían un largo camino recto, que extrañamente daba la impresión de ser un largo pasillo. Las paredes por ambos lados era una mezcla de roca y hielo, dando un interesante y atractivo visual al lugar. Una parte del grupo estaba admirando el particular ambiente en el cual se encontraban, pero otros estaban más atentos a otra cosa, y es que algo les preocupaba...

Su Líder.

"…"

Alexander, que Lideraba a todo el grupo, ha estado callado desde que reanudaron la marcha tras encontrar a un inesperado enemigo anterior: Shadow Stalwart. Su amigo changeling, Warm Shade, y su sierva aracnoponi, Meridia Araignée, que estaban a cada lado de él, podían notar que algo le molestaba a su Líder. Las tres Princesas, que estaban pocos centímetros más atrás de ellos, también sabían que Alexander tenía un problema.

"…" Luna estaba callada, pero en su expresión se notaba la impotencia de no poder hacer algo.

"Veo que también tienes problemas encontrando una manera de hablar con él."

La voz de Celestia, que habló con un volumen bajo para no llamar la atención de los demás, hizo que su hermana le observara de inmediato. Luna entonces soltó un suspiro de derrota.

"Así es…" admitió Luna, mientras nuevamente enfocaba su mirada en Alexander. "Me gustaría decirle algo para calmarlo…pero siento…que esta vez no creo que sea una buena idea."

"Tienen una buena intuición."

Ahora fue la Princesa Heian la que llamó la atención de ambas Princesas de Equestria. Al igual que Celestia, la Princesa de Neighpon habló en voz baja para no llamar la atención. El único que podía escuchar lo que decían, era Mamoru, que estaba al lado de Heian, pero él sabe perfectamente su posición, y si bien el estado de Alexander es de su interés, lo único que a él le interesa por ahora, es el proteger a su Princesa.

"No creo que sea adecuado hablar con Alexander en estos momentos. Creo que él…está ordenando sus ideas mientras avanzamos." dijo Heian.

"Me molesta el no poder hacer algo al respecto…" dijo en voz baja Luna. "Ha hecho tanto por todos nosotros…y sin embargo tiene que lidiar con sus propias acciones, como si las consecuencias fueran todas negativas y por su culpa. Él se siente culpable de cosas que no debería pensar."

"Recuerda Luna, que Alexander no tiene la mentalidad de ningún poni de Equestria." le respondió Celestia. "Él dijo que de donde viene, las guerras acabaron, y el lugar en donde vivía ya no tiene este tipo de conflictos. Me parece increíble que a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho, Alexander tenga la voluntad de ayudarnos en un asunto que él perfectamente tiene todo el derecho de negarse y omitir."

Celestia enfocó su vista en el humano.

"Para ser honesta…realmente siento que no estoy en el derecho de exigirle más. Se que él y Warm Shade se ofrecieron a ayudarnos en un principio…pero por lo que ha hecho, y dicho en ciertos momentos…siento que en algún momento...ya no podrá aguantar el caos y desorden moral en su cabeza respecto a sus acciones."

"…Solo espero que tenga la fuerza necesaria para poder superarlo." dijo Luna con preocupación.

Mientras seguían avanzando, Shade y Meridia también tenían sus propios pensamientos al respecto.

"(…Estás muy pensativo Warmy.)" dijo Nich, que seguía cómodo en el bolso que Bantos le hizo para protegerse del frío.

"(…Por culpa de ese cretino de Shadow Stalwart, Alexander cambió de ánimo por completo.)" dijo internamente el changeling, mientras se enfocaba por un momento en su amigo. "(No puedo creer que haya vuelto, justo en un momento como este. Todavía recuerdo lo complicado que fue para Alexander el lidiar con el hecho de que lo mató durante el ataque al castillo de Canterlot.)"

Meridia también estaba atenta a cada movimiento de su Amo. A diferencia de los demás, que tenían expresiones serias y conflictivas, ella no tuvo problemas en demostrar su tristeza.

"(Esa expresión…)" se dijo a sí misma la aracnoponi. "(Es la misma que Alex tenía aquel día…en el castillo.)

Meridia por un momento cerró sus seis ojos, y volviendo a mirar al frente, los abrió nuevamente.

"(¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo ahora? Alex tiende a pensar mucho en sus acciones… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se sienta bien con sus decisiones? Ese desgraciado llegó en el peor momento posible…y logró alterar su estado emocional.)"

Alexander, Mogu y Dory, por otro lado, también estaban teniendo su propio dialogo interno.

"(¿…Entonces que piensan ustedes?)" se preguntó internamente Alexander.

"(¡La respuesta es obvia, Alex!)" dijo internamente Dory, con mucha fuerza en su 'voz interna'. "(¡Por supuesto que has hecho lo correcto! ¡Y aquel día en el castillo también lo hiciste!)"

(Eres muy persistente-kupo. Debo admitirlo) dijo Mogu. (La elección que hiciste aquel día en el castillo fue muy difícil-kupo. Reaccionaste por defensa propia, pero asumiste la responsabilidad del resultado de ello-kupo. Eres un ser muy responsable y correcto Alex. Nunca pienses lo contrario-kupo)

"(Realmente…no sé que es lo que haría sin ustedes, chicos.)" dijo mentalmente el humano. "(Y no solo ustedes dos. Shade…Mery…las Princesas, y todos los que están aquí…acompañándome. No podría con esto de no ser por todos ustedes.)"

(No me importa repetirlo las veces que sea necesario-kupo) dijo Mogu. (Te aseguro que yo y Dory te acompañaremos en cualquier dificultad que tengas, y te ayudaremos siempre que podamos-kupo)

"(Así es. Será mejor que comiences a repetir eso en tu cabeza de ahora en adelante, para quede grabado en tu mente.)" dijo Dory. "(Te apoyaremos cuando sea necesario. Nosotros y tus amigos. Tanto en nuestra época como en ésta.)"

Finalmente, Alexander suspiró, para luego mostrar una leve sonrisa. Detalle que no pasó inadvertido por sus dos amigos a cada lado, calmando un poco a Shade, y haciendo que Meridia se alegrara.

"(Shade, Meridia, ustedes…todos en realidad. Hacen un buen trabajo para mantenerme enfocado y estable. Ya casi parece una terapia necesaria. Solo espero que podamos acabar con esto pronto...)" dijo Alexander internamente, y con un mejor ánimo que antes.

Por unos momentos siguieron con el recorrido, hasta que algo llamó la atención de cierta hembra con sombrero de mago.

BGM -OFF-

"…"

Bridia se detuvo de inmediato, llamando la atención de Reifon y de algunos miembros de la Alianza.

"¿Bridia?" preguntó el wolfin con algo de curiosidad. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Bridia por un momento no respondió, pero inmediatamente hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar con un tono azul. Eso significaba una sola cosa.

"(Alexander. Detente.)"

"! ! !"

La voz de Bridia en el interior de Alexander hizo que él se detuviera de inmediato, naturalmente alertando al resto.

"¿Alex?" preguntó Shade.

"¿Algo anda mal?" preguntó Meridia.

Alexander comenzó a darse vuelta para ver a la ilusionista. Dory, que estaba en el hombro izquierdo del humano también se enfocó en ella. Bridia venía caminando desde más atrás, y en unos cuantos segundos, llegó hasta Alexander.

"Supongo que algo te llamó la atención." dijo Alexander. Bridia al notar que Alexander se veía mejor, le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

"Vaya…veo que alguien se siente mejor. Eso es bueno." dijo con un tono alegre la ilusionista. Esto hizo que varios alrededor también se sintieran mejor, incluyendo a las Princesas. "Así es. Para ser honesta…no pensé que nos toparíamos otra vez con esto, sobre todo en esta zona de Equestria."

Los ojos de Bridia volvieron a iluminarse con un brillante azul, mientras avanzaba solo unos pocos centímetros más que Alexander.

"Hay una ilusión más adelante." dijo Bridia en un tono serio.

Esto naturalmente hizo reaccionar al resto. La ilusionista comenzó a reír con suavidad.

"Que interesante…así que hay otros con esta habilidad fuera de Equestria." dijo Bridia.

"¿No es uno de los seres de la zona de los breezies?" preguntó Alexander, tratando de ser lo menos directo posible, ya que con la excepción de Reifon, las Princesas y los demás no saben el secreto de Bridia.

"No. No son ellos." dijo Bridia. "Conozco su poder. Puedo identificarlo a la distancia, y definitivamente la ilusión que está más adelante no es obra de ellos. la ilusión que estoy sintiendo ahora…es más débil y poco trabajada. Simple a mi parecer."

"¿Que acción crees conveniente para esta situación Bridia?" preguntó Celestia desde más atrás.

Bridia enfocó su atención en la Princesa del día, con la misma sonrisa que le regaló a Alexander.

"Oh…no se preocupen. Eso déjenmelo a mí. Ya tengo una idea."

.

.

.

.

Más adelante del camino del grupo, donde estaba la otra zona con espacio amplio. Un poni que estaba totalmente cubierto con una prenda de un purpura muy oscuro se encontraba en el centro del lugar. No se movía, pero sí miraba ocasionalmente, inspeccionando alrededor de donde estaba ubicado.

" _(Aún no me lo puedo creer…ese tipo estaba demente…)"_

Eso era lo que el poni pensaba, mientras seguía observando a su alrededor. Además de las formaciones de la cueva y las paredes con mezcla de hielo, tierra y roca, no había nadie más con él.

Al menos, esa era la situación ahora, ya que hace varios minutos atrás, la situación era otra. La prueba de que anteriormente estaba acompañado…eran las manchas de sangre que estaban a su alrededor, en varios puntos del lugar. Algunas manchas ya estaban secas, mientras que otras seguían frescas, Y si alguien las llegara a pisar, podrían mancharse por completo.

" _(No sé cómo lo hizo, pero hizo desaparecer a los demás al momento de matarlos. ¿Cómo es que ese monstruo logró llegar hasta aquí? ¿Y porqué venía en la dirección contraria, como si hubiera venido de nuestro lugar? Lo mejor será que mantenga las cosas como están. Ya es una suerte tremenda que no se diera cuenta de que-)"_

El poni detuvo abruptamente sus pensamientos, ya que algo lo obligó a detenerse, y ese algo era que por alguna extraña razón, cayó al suelo de inmediato. Golpeó casi todo su cuerpo en el suelo, y no podía levantarse.

" _¿Qué demonios…?"_

"Buen trabajo, Clover Clever."

Una voz desconocida llamó la atención del poni. Su cabeza estaba al frente, pero luego notó que de la nada, un montón de ponis estaba frente a él.

"No es nada Princesa Celestia. Los hechizos de alteración de peso fueron de los primeros que el maestro Starswirl me enseñó."

El poni en el suelo trató de moverse, pero sin éxito. No pudo ni siquiera mover ligeramente su cuerpo. Solo podía ver parcialmente al grupo que estaba frente a él. Alexander estaba admirando toda la situación.

"Hechizo de aumento de peso…" dijo Alexander. "Parece un hechizo muy poderoso."

"Pero no cualquiera puede hacerlo." dijo Celestia. "Se necesita de paciencia, conocimiento y práctica. Diferentes tamaños y formas requieren una diferente aplicación del hechizo, de lo contrario, no habrá resultado."

Mientras el grupo admiraba a Clover Clever por su logro, la Princesa Heian, con Mamoru a su lado, se acercó hasta el poni, y realizó un rápido hechizo que por un instante ilumino el lugar.

"Listo." dijo Heian. "Ahora podrá entender lo que digan, y ustedes entender lo que dice."

"Ah…perfecto."

la voz de Bridia llamó la atención de algunos, incluyendo al enemigo en el suelo. La ilusionista de la Alianza estaba mirando al poni desconocido de una manera que recordaría a alguien superior viendo a alguien inferior.

"Que tierno…no solo creaste una ilusión para ocultar tu presencia, sino que también hiciste una para alterar el entorno." dijo Bridia con un tono un tanto burlesco. El desconocido reaccionó de inmediato.

" _¿¡C-cómo!? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y cómo demonios lograron aparecer sin que yo me diera cuenta?"_

"(¡Oh! ¡Es muy buena!)" dijo internamente Nich. "(Yo no fui capaz de sentirlo.)"

"(Solo necesitas más tiempo y práctica, Nich.)" le respondió Shade. "(Tu habilidad es sorprendente, pero recuerda que aún eres pequeño.)"

"Para tu mala suerte, da la casualidad de que yo también soy una ilusionista." dijo Bridia en un tono triunfal. "Y me gusta pensar que soy muy buena en lo que hago. Tu ilusión puede que logre engañar a varios…pero nunca a alguien con más experiencia como yo."

El poni sintió que la fuerza que lo mantenía en el suelo aumentó de intensidad.

"Ni pienses que saldrás de esta." dijo Clover Clever. "No necesito inspeccionarte para saber que eres un unicornio. No dejaré que te concentres lo suficiente para intentar teletransportarte."

"Bridia." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de la ilusionista. "¿De verdad hizo una ilusión para alterar el entorno?"

"Así es." fue la respuesta de ella.

"Entonces tenemos un pequeño problema. Por suerte, lo solucionaremos ahora mismo." dijo Alexander, mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta estar a una distancia prudente del poni enemigo, pero no lo suficiente como para anular la magia de Clover Clever.

"Muy bien...te haré unas cuantas preguntas, y espero que puedas responderlas."

" _¿Qué te hace pensar que les diré algo…?"_ preguntó con enojo el poni enemigo.

"Clover aumenta la intensidad." dijo Alexander. La aprendiz de Starswirl entendió de inmediato, e hizo brillar un poco más su cuerno. El suelo en donde estaba el poni desconocido comenzó a quebrarse un poco más, demostrando que el peso de él había aumentado.

"¡AGGHH!"

"Normalmente no tomaría este tipo de medida para esto, pero no podemos perder el tiempo." dijo Alexander con seriedad. "Si en 5 segundos no respondes esta y las otras preguntas, la intensidad aumentará otra vez."

" _¡Diablos…! ¡Bien!"_ dijo el poni con dificultad.

"¿Porqué estabas haciendo esas dos ilusiones?" preguntó Alexander.

" _Yo…vengo desde nuestra fortaleza…"_ dijo el poni, haciendo que todos pusieran más atención." _"Mi trabajo…es alterar el entorno para que la ruta a la fortaleza no sea descubierta por desconocidos, y para tenderles una trampa."_

"¿Y porqué ahora te quedaste aquí?" preguntó Alexander.

" _Mi ama…me ordenó que el poni que vino a verla…no debía saber la ruta…no sé cómo logró llegar sin usar esta ruta…pero cuando salió, yo hice mi trabajo, y lo mantuve a raya usando mis ilusiones, evitando también que me viera."_

"¿Un poni que vino a verla?" preguntó Celestia, acercándose más. "¿Acaso era Shadow Stalwart?"

" _Nunca dijo su nombre…pero usaba prendas que le cubrían el cuerpo, y una espada que nunca antes había visto…con solo verlo se notaba que era un monstruo."_ dijo el poni.

"Definitivamente es él." dijo Alexander. "Este poni… ¿Qué hizo cuando salió? La sangre alrededor…indica que algo pasó aquí."

" _Lo que un monstruo haría…"_ dijo el poni. _"De la nada, comenzó a matar a los vigilantes…con una facilidad ridícula…y al clavarles la espada…ellos eran envueltos en una especie de energía oscura y…desaparecieron. Todos."_

"(Lo mismo que pasó más atrás donde lo encontramos.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(Ese tipo ha cambiado desde nuestro encuentro en Canterlot…en algo mucho peor.)"

" _No quise arriesgarme a ser descubierto, así que mantuve mis ilusiones para que él no me viera…es la razón por la que estoy vivo…y temo que regrese…por lo que me mantuve aquí, esperando…hasta que sea seguro."_

"¿Qué rutas alteraste?" preguntó Alexander.

" _Solamente…la ruta hacia nuestro lugar."_ dijo el poni. _"El almacén…está intacto."_

"(¿Almacén?)" se preguntó Alexander internamente, que comenzó a recordar lo que dijo Shadow Stalwart de que 'sería una vista única'. "(Pero… ¿Qué tienen almacenado allí?)"

Alexander respiró y adoptó una expresión más seria.

"Ya estamos casi listos. Solo necesito saber algo más… ¿Qué es exactamente tu 'lugar'? ¿O debería decir escondite?"

"…"

Alexander comenzó a levantar sus dedos de a poco.

"…Uno…dos…tres…c-"

" _¡Está bien está bien!"_ dijo gritando el poni. _"…Ni siquiera se supone que deberían estar aquí…deberían haber cruzado el muro de hielo."_

"No tenemos tanto tiempo para haber cruzado por ahí." dijo Alexander.

" _Mi ama…pensaba lo mismo…que ustedes se tendrían que decidir que tarde o temprano…tendrían que cruzar…porque el tiempo está en su contra…"_

"Entonces es cierto…ella sabía que tarde o temprano estaríamos aquí." dijo Heian.

" _Ya sabía que incluso la Alianza Multiespecie vendría."_ dijo Mamoru.

" _Yo no entiendo…cómo es que están aquí…"_

"Me guardaré ese dato por ahora." dijo Alexander. "Asumo que, pasando la muralla, habría una trampa."

"… _Así es."_ admitió el poni. _"Todo estaba listo para acabarlos desde cualquier ángulo posible…habrían sido atrapados…"_

"Bien. Ahora háblanos de tu escondite." dijo Alexander.

"… _Es una fortaleza."_

El grupo entero quedó sin reaccionar por un segundo.

"¿Una fortaleza?" preguntó Luna. "¿Aquí abajo?"

" _Así es…"_ dijo el poni.

"Describe el lugar." dijo Alexander. "Exterior e interior."

" _El exterior…es un espacio abierto…un gran lago congelado."_ dijo el poni. _"Las paredes a la distancia son lo único que tiene roca, hasta llegar a la fortaleza. El resto es solo el lago congelado. Una capa no tan gruesa de hielo."_

"Ah rayos…" dijo Alexander. "Ya tomó algunas medidas."

Las Princesas y los demás le iban preguntar a Alexander de eso, pero el humano se les adelantó, hablando antes.

"Interior."

" _Tres grandes pisos…"_ dijo el poni. _"El tercer piso es de uso exclusivo de mi Ama y sus guardianes personales. Los más hábiles de nuestro grupo la cuidan."_

"…Entiendo." dijo Alexander. "Gracias por la información."

" _¿Y ahora qué…? ¿Me matarán?"_

El grupo se quedó en silencio por un segundo, pero…

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo Alexander, demostrando algo de confusión en su rostro. "Aunque tampoco vas a estar libre. Sobre todo con tu habilidad para crear ilusiones."

Alexander miró a Clover Clever.

"Clover. ¿Puedes bajarle la capucha?"

Clover de inmediato lo hace con magia, revelando que el poni es un unicornio.

"Bridia." dijo Alexander, ahora mirándola a ella. "¿Crees poder identificar la fuente de poder de sus ilusiones?"

"Solo hay dos maneras de generar ilusiones, Alexander." dijo Bridia, mirando al humano. "O naces con la habilidad, o aplicas un poco de magia para complementar el proceso. Incluso usando la magia, es muy complicado el hacer las ilusiones correctamente."

"¿Entonces si anulamos su magia no habrá problemas?" preguntó Alexander.

"Ningún problema." respondió Bridia.

"…" Alexander comenzó a pensar por unos segundos, lo que llevó a que hiciera una pequeña consulta con su moguri por unos segundos, hasta que…

"(¿Crees que sea posible Mogu?)"

(Mmmm…si pensamos en el día en que recibiste la magia breezie-kupo, tal vez sea posible. ¡Inténtalo-kupo!) respondió Mogu.

"(Muy bien.)"

Alexander comenzó a caminar hasta uno de sus compañeros.

"Bantos. ¿Tienes algún frasco o botella pequeña? También necesito algo que sirva para amarrar."

El Ausequino se sacó los seguros que le permiten mover su convoy, y comenzó a moverse a la puerta de entrada.

"¡Claro que tengo, y de sobra!" dijo Bantos con su usual buen ánimo. En cosa de segundos, Bantos volvió con un Frasco y una pequeña cuerda. Todo en uno de sus cascos.

"Aquí tienes."

"Gracias." dijo Alexander. "Ahora…"

Alexander abrió el pequeño frasco. Mientras sostenía el frasco con una de sus manos, con la otra, acercó los dedos a la entrada del frasco. Una especie de energía comenzó a salir de la mano, entrando al recipiente. Bastaron pocos segundos, para que Alexander volviera a cerrar bien el frasco, que ahora parecía tener la misma energía que usa Alexander cuando lucha usando su magia. Luego, el humano miró a Crazy Jump.

"Crazy. ¿Te parece darle a nuestro ayudante una muy relajante melodía que lo haga dormir?"

El nuevo menestríl de las Princesas comenzó a sonreír, sacando su instrumento de inmediato.

"Usted manda, jefe."

El grupo dejó que Crazy Jump hiciera su trabajo mientras tocaba una leve melodía, y en segundos, el poni se quedó dormido.

"Ahora, solo tenemos que…" dijo Alexander, mientras se acercaba al unicornio dormido. Cuando llegó hasta él, amarró un extremo de la cuerda al frasco, mientras que el otro extremo lo usó para formar un nudo en el cuerno del unicornio. Los demás, y sobre todo Shade, Meridia y las Princesas estaban observando con mucha atención.

"Por último…" dijo Alexander, que buscando entre las cosas de su equipaje, sacó su 'cuaderno' en donde ha estado anotando todo sobre tácticas y estrategias. Arranco una página que estaba en blanco, y luego miró a Meridia.

"Mery." dijo Alexander, a lo que Meridia reaccionó al instante, llegando hasta donde estaba él a una velocidad que tomó por sorpresa a muchos. "¿De casualidad tendrás todavía una pluma y un poco de tinta contigo?"

Meridia en vez de responder, sacó rápidamente una pluma y un pequeño frasco de tinta, con una rapidez que igualaría a como Pinkie Pie saca cosas de la nada. Por supuesto, el detalle pilló desprevenidos a los demás, sorprendiéndoles lo eficiente que era Meridia.

"Siempre llevo lo necesario para lo que me pida. Incluso escribir." dijo Meridia con orgullo y con una sonrisa.

"Perfecto." dijo Alexander, preparando la pluma, que, ya teniendo la tinta, usó para escribir algo en la página que sacó de su libro personal.

"Con esto debería bastar…" dijo el humano, satisfecho con el resultado. Colocó el papel encima del poni en el suelo, y luego miró a Deirius.

"Necesito que intentes algo Deirius." dijo Alexander. "¿Podrías intentar enviar a este poni a Canterlot?"

"Puedo intentarlo, pero… ¿De verdad crees que funcionará?" preguntó el ciervo mientras se acercaba.

"Tus habilidades provienen de nacimiento, y ustedes están más relacionados con la naturaleza que los ponis." dijo Alexander. "Tal vez sea compatible con la magia breezie. Hay que intentarlo."

Deirius comenzó los preparativos para teletransportarlo a Canterlot. Cuando todo estuvo listo, el ciervo le dio un intento, y aplicó su magia. Alexander y los demás pudieron ver que al final el proceso funcionó, ya que después de una imprevista iluminación del lugar, el poni desapareció.

"Bueno, ese es un misterio menos." dijo Alexander con una ligera sonrisa al ver que el plan fue un éxito.

"Pero Alexander…" comenzó a decir Celestia. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Debo admitir que estoy confundida también." dijo Luna. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con ese frasco?"

"La verdad es que recordé un detallito que tenía que ver con mi magia breezie, y quise intentar algo con ese frasco." dijo Alexander. "Funcionó tal como lo esperaba. Con el frasco cerca de su cuerno, no será capaz de utilizar su magia. Dejé una nota con él para alertar en Canterlot que ese poni es capaz de generar ilusiones y que por ningún motivo debe utilizar magia. De seguro cuando Galaxia vea mi magia en el frasco entenderá, aunque admito que fue una gran suerte que la magia de Deirius pueda funcionar aun mezclándose con la breezie."

El grupo entero no reaccionó por un par de segundos. Detalle que Alexander no pasó por alto.

"… ¿Sucede algo malo?" preguntó el humano, honestamente preocupado.

"Es solo que…eso fue un excelente plan." dijo Celestia. "Habría sido muy malo que enviáramos a ese unicornio sin una medida de seguridad, y pensar en un plan de apoyo para eso habría reducido nuestro tiempo."

"Pero en segundos, tú arreglaste el problema por completo." dijo Luna.

"Bueno…es mi trabajo." dijo Alexander como respuesta. "Soy el Estratega. Se supone que es mi trabajo pensar estas cosas. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Podrías dejar de sorprendernos algún día por favor?" preguntó Shade con un tono burlesco.

"Lo intentaré." dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a avanzar por el lugar. "Pero no prometo nada. Ahora, tenemos que avanzar."

El grupo entero asintió con la cabeza, y prosiguieron con su viaje, siguiendo nuevamente a su Líder. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una división, que por lo menos, formaba parte del relato de Shadow Stalwart.

"Si nos basamos en lo que nos dijo Shadow Stalwart, el camino de la derecha llevaba a una 'torre', que era donde estaría nuestro próximo objetivo, y a la izquierda habría 'algo único'." dijo Alexander.

"Pero ahora sabemos que todo lo que tenía que ver con este camino…" dijo Celestia, mientras observaba el camino que llevaba a la fortaleza. "No era cierto. Fue engañado por el ilusionista. Por lo menos ya tenemos una idea de cuál será nuestro próximo escenario de batalla."

"Si Shadow Stalwart fue realmente fiel a su palabra…entonces ya no debería haber guardias." dijo Alexander. "Por lo menos, no por aquí."

"¿Mató a todos…solo para fortalecer esa espada?" preguntó Nakama. "Horrible es la menor de las ideas que se asemejan a ese acto."

"Ya sabemos a rasgos básicos lo que puede haber más adelante." dijo Deirius. "Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Dónde vamos primero?"

"Deirius tiene razón." dijo Clover Clever. "Si bien ya sabemos que hay en un camino, aún no sabemos que hay en el otro."

"Shadow Stalwart aseguró que no había nada que pudiera ponernos en peligro, pero debo admitir que siento curiosidad por el contenido que hay en el almacén que nos dijo el ilusionista." dijo Alexander.

"¿Quieres ir allí primero?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"…Lo mejor es asegurarnos de que no haya más guardias." dijo Alexander. "Si durante nuestro ataque, nos sorprendieran desde atrás, sería demasiado problemático."

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Celestia. "Primero revisaremos este 'almacén' del que habló el enemigo."

Con la decisión de Celestia, el grupo comenzó a prepararse para moverse otra vez.

" **Wonder Shine cree que hay un problema."**

Las palabras de la gigante llamaron la atención de todos en el lugar.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el humano.

" **Wonder Shine puede ver algo a la distancia."** dijo Wonder Shine. **"Algo con colores diferentes al del hielo y tierra."**

Alexander, y luego los demás, comenzaron a enfocar su vista en el camino que llevaba al supuesto almacén.

"…Tienes razón." dijo Alexander.

"Hay algo allí." dijo Warm Shade.

"Parece grande, y al parecer está bloqueando el camino." dijo Nakama.

" _Es mejor si nos sacamos la duda de inmediato."_ dijo Mamoru.

"Mamoru tiene razón." dijo la Princesa de Neighpon. "Hay que acercarse para ver qué es."

El grupo entero comenzó a moverse en dirección al supuesto almacén. Bastó con que caminaran un par de minutos para darse cuenta de lo que realmente había en el camino. La respuesta no fue de su agrado.

"…Es una muralla. Una muy grande, por cierto."

Las palabras de Alexander fueron escuchadas por todo el grupo.

"O al menos, parece una mezcla entre una muralla y una puerta." dijo el humano. "Si en este camino hay un almacén, entonces esta cosa debería servir como una puerta."

Celestia y Luna se acercaron a la 'muralla', que era de un color grisáceo, con una superficie un tanto brillante, y que impedía completamente el paso. Su tamaño, que era comparable al de Wonder Shine, la hacía algo intimidante de por sí. Ambas Princesas tocaron el obstáculo por un momento.

"Parece estar hecha de metal, pero no puedo identificarlo." dijo Celestia.

Luna le dio un par de golpes, pero no con tanta fuerza, para no generar mucho ruido.

"Parece ser muy resistente. Esto será un problema, sobre todo por el tamaño." dijo la Princesa de la noche mientras se volteaba para ver a los demás. "Tenemos que hacer algo. Hay que avanzar, pero…"

Wonder Shine comenzó a moverse hasta la muralla con una sonrisa de que al parecer iba a divertirse.

" **No hay problema. Dejen que Wonder Shine se encargue de esta estúpida muralla."**

"¡Wonder Shine espera!"

El aviso de Alexander hizo que la gigante se detuviera.

" **¿Qué ocurre Alexander? ¿No ves que Wonder Shine va a eliminar el obstáculo?"**

"Normalmente no te detendría, pero en estos momentos, tenemos la ventaja de que no han confirmado nuestra presencia." dijo Alexander. "Claro, aun con el parecido tamaño que tiene contigo, con tu titánica fuerza esta muralla no es nada, pero por el gran tamaño que tiene, se nota que no la derribarás de un solo golpe, y cada golpe que le des…podría ser escuchado por todo el lugar."

La gigante entendió la lógica, y retrocedió un poco.

" **Wonder Shine…lo entiende. Lamento no haber pensado en eso antes."**

"No hay problema…" dijo Alexander, que enfocó nuevamente su vista en la muralla. "Pero ahora…tenemos que encontrar una manera de poder avanzar…sin generar mucho ruido de por medio."

Alexander y los demás estuvieron por unos momentos pensando en la posible solución, pero sin encontrar algo que fuera efectivo.

"…"

Cierto miembro de la Alianza estaba pensando en algo, pero no estaba pensando solo.

" _Sé lo que piensas. Sabes tan bien como yo que la solución está a tu alcance."_

"(Lo sé, pero...esta sería la primera vez que lo uso en…mucho tiempo.)"

" _Realmente no has olvidado aquel día cuando despertaste así. ¿Verdad?"_

"(…No ha pasado ni un solo día en que no piense en ese momento.)"

" _Ya te he dicho muchas veces que solo te estás haciendo daño al hacerlo. Deberías preocuparte más por tu futuro."_

"(…Lo sé, y es por eso que ahora…me libraré de esta carga de una vez por todas. No será fácil…pero con el tiempo me acostumbraré.)"

" _¿Oh? Interesante, pero lo preguntaré solo por si acaso… ¿Estás realmente seguro de que estás listo chico? Te aseguro que tendrás que responder más de una pregunta cuando lo hagas, y tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que tal vez debas hacerlo otra vez."_

"(En realidad lo he estado pensando desde hace un tiempo…pero ya llegué a una conclusión.)"

" _Entonces…finalmente vas a tomar las riendas de tu destino y usarlas a tu favor. Ya era hora."_

"(No importa el origen o lo que es…mientras lo use para el bien y para una buena causa…será lo correcto.)"

Crazy Jump comenzó a dirigirse hasta la muralla. Al principio nadie pareció notar la intención del mono, pero cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Alexander, las miradas comenzaron a enfocarse en él. Finalmente, Alexander se dio cuenta de que él planeaba algo.

"¿Crazy?" preguntó el humano. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso…tienes una idea?"

"Así es, jefe. Bueno, podría decirse que es una idea." respondió Crazy Jump. "Pero debo ser honesto: Es algo que no me gusta mostrar. De hecho, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo mostré. Técnicamente nadie lo ha visto."

" _Solamente dos seres, para ser precisos. Hace ya mucho tiempo."_

"(No lo sabría si no me lo hubieras dicho en ese momento. Una lástima que hayan tenido que verlo.)" pensó Crazy Jump.

Alexander se confundió al escuchar eso, al igual que los cercanos que también lograron escucharlo. El humano también notó que, a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, Crazy no estaba nervioso, ni hablaba de más. Estaba completamente serio. Pronto, Alexander no pudo evitar el ver el aura alrededor del mono.

"(¿Azul?)" se preguntó el humano. "(…No. Espera…es de color celeste. Es diferente a las que he visto antes. ¿Qué puedes sentir en él, Dory?)"

"(Siento…algo de miedo, pero también una fuerte determinación.)" dijo Dory, un tanto sorprendida.

Crazy lentamente subió la manga de su gabardina y guardacamisa, revelando que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado casi por completo.

"Crazy…debiste habernos dicho." dijo Alexander con preocupación. "¿Has estado con esa herida desde que estás con nosotros? ¿O acaso es de antes?"

"Es de antes." respondió Crazy Jump en un tono casi cortante, y aún serio.

"Déjame ver tu herida." dijo Lauren. acercándose a Crazy Jump y preparando su bastón.

"No servirá de nada." dijo Crazy Jump.

"Subestimas mi magia curativa, Crazy Jump." dijo Lauren.

"Estoy hablando en serio." dijo Crazy Jump, mientras comenzaba a quitarse las vendas. "Ya es muy tarde."

Alexander pudo ver que por alguna razón las vendas en el brazo de Crazy emitían un particular brillo. El mono estuvo soltando las vendas por unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que finalmente sacó la última capa…revelando por completo su brazo.

La reacción del grupo fue la más obvia de todas, cuando todos inhalaron aire a modo de sorpresa.

"…Como dije. No es posible curar esto." dijo el mono sin ánimos.

La preocupación en los demás miembros de la Alianza no se hizo esperar. Lauren hizo desaparecer de inmediato su bastón generado por magia breezie, y con algo de impotencia, solo se limitó a ver el brazo izquierdo del mono. Las tres Princesas, todos en la Alianza, e incluso los soldados de Neighpon que lograron ver, estaban asombrados, y a la vez tremendamente preocupados.

"(Oh no…)" dijo Dory.

(Nunca había visto algo parecido-kupo…) dijo Mogu en la mente de Alexander.

"Crazy…" dijo el humano, con un tono de absoluta preocupación. "¿…Qué rayos fue lo que te pasó en el brazo?"

Bajo las vendas, el brazo izquierdo del menestríl oficial de las Princesas ocultaba algo que tomó a todos por sorpresa: La mano y la parte más cercana a la cabeza se veían sin problemas, pero todo el resto del brazo era un absoluto negro. No había ningún tipo de degradado o sombreado en esa área. Lo único que podía distinguirse de color, eran las largas pero muy delgadas grietas en donde debería estar su piel y pelaje, que emitían un brillo purpura y rojo, predominando el purpura.

"Una herida…una marca…un recordatorio…y una maldición." dijo Crazy en un tono serio, y un tanto diferente a lo que Alexander acostumbra a escuchar de él.

El mono comenzó a mover su brazo en dirección a la pared. Los demás aún no salían del trance de ver la extraña herida del mono.

"Crazy… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Alexander.

Mientras ponía su brazo en la gran muralla que impedía el paso, Crazy volteó para ver a su Líder. La sorpresa volvió a pillar desprevenido al humano al ver una ligera sonrisa en el mono.

"Creando un camino, jefe."

Alexander de inmediato notó lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que los demás tardaron un poco más debido a la distancia en la que estaban de la muralla. El brazo izquierdo de Crazy jump comenzó a dejar una mancha negra en la muralla, específicamente alrededor de este. Poco a poco, la mancha negra comenzó a extenderse y a ganar terreno, hasta que, en cosa de segundos, la muralla entera pasó a ser totalmente negra. El área que tocó Crazy comenzó a deshacerse, para sorpresa de todos, de la misma forma en la que aquellos revividos por necromancia son derrotados, transformándose en polvo negro que se deshacía hasta no quedar nada. De la misma forma en que la mancha negra se expandió, la muralla comenzó a deshacerse, hasta que después de varios segundos, la muralla desapareció por completo, sin generar ningún tipo de ruido. Por un par de segundos, nadie, ni siquiera Alexander, pudo reaccionar ante el particular evento que había ocurrido frente a ellos.

Crazy no espero por una respuesta, y comenzó a ponerse las vendas nuevamente. Cuando se puso la primera capa de vendas, tocó un par de teclas de su instrumento, y las vendas comenzaron a brillar nuevamente.

"¿Qué…fue lo que pasó?" logró preguntar la Princesa Celestia.

"El muro…el muro simplemente…" logró decir la Princesa Luna.

"Desapareció…" dijo Warm Shade, aún sin creerlo por completo.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?" preguntó Deirius.

"Eso no fue magia…estoy segura." dijo Clover Clever.

"Pero…pero lo hizo sin…sin hacer ruido alguno." dijo Lauren.

"El muro solo se deshizo. ¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó Cré.

" **Wonder Shine aún no puede creer del todo lo que acaba de ver."** dijo la gigante de la Alianza.

"La forma en que se deshizo…" comenzó a decir Duran. "Fue de la misma forma en la que los revividos por Holocaust se deshacen."

"Fue el brazo…" dijo Meridia, enfocándose en el brazo de Crazy. "No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando Crazy Jump puso su brazo en el muro…este comenzó a desaparecer."

Varios quedaron observando al mono, que ya estaba terminando de ponerse las últimas vendas. Cuando lo hizo, miró a todos los demás, con una sonrisa que demostraba algo de vergüenza.

"Realmente lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso compañeros…" dijo Crazy Jump, con una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza. "Era horrible. Lo sé. Ojalá no tengan que verlo otra vez. No pensaba hacerlo…pero necesitamos avanzar y…ustedes entienden."

" _Hiciste lo correcto chico. No lo olvides."_

"(Lo sé, pero no me siento del todo bien después de todo.)" pensó mentalmente el mono. "(Tardaré en acostumbrarme…a aceptarlo.)"

" _Tendrás todo mi apoyo. Siempre lo has tenido."_

"(Gracias Tecno.)"

"Crazy Jump. Nos has sacado de un gran aprieto." dijo Celestia, observando a su menestríl. "Pero me siento obligada a preguntar… ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esa herida?"

La pregunta de inmediato trajo de vuelta al Crazy Jump usual.

"¡B-bueno Princesa! Es algo un tanto vergonzoso y a la vez algo que realmente no me gustaría re-"

"Chicos."

Si bien Alexander no gritó, el humano se preocupó de usar un tono firme y hasta autoritario, lo cual funcionó, ya que todos concentraron su atención a él. Incluso los soldados de Neighpon y los cuatro miembros del Escuadrón del Equilibrio.

"Estoy seguro de que todos tienen sus dudas y preguntas sobre el brazo de Crazy. Incluso yo las tengo…pero este NO es el lugar para las respuestas." dijo el humano. Con esto, los demás volvieron a enfocarse en su actual misión.

"Tenemos que avanzar y aprovechar el tiempo. Además…no quiero forzar a Crazy a que nos cuente algo que de lo que no quiere hablar." dijo Alexander, mirando al menestríl de la Alianza. "No es obligatorio, pero cuando creas estar listo, espero que nos puedas contar tu historia, compañero."

Crazy Jump volvió a recuperar su distintiva sonrisa.

"Gracias por entenderlo jefe."

"Ahora hay que movernos." dijo Alexander, y con esto, todo el grupo nuevamente reanudó su avance por las gran y larga cueva en la que se encontraban.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un segundo obstáculo, aunque este era más simple que el anterior: Una barrera mágica. Magia negra, como la que ya han visto varias veces en el viaje. Alexander de inmediato hizo las acciones necesarias para deshacer la barrera, y con esto el grupo pudo pasar.

Alexander fue el primero en avanzar, seguido de Shade, Meridia y las Princesas. El humano reaccionó de inmediato a la vista de su alrededor.

"Creo…que ahora entiendo por qué Shadow Stalwart dijo que sería algo 'único'." dijo el humano, sin mucho ánimo.

"Esto…es horrible." dijo Meridia, con una expresión que acompañaba por completo sus palabras.

"Esto parece un…salón de trofeos. Uno muy retorcido." dijo Warm Shade.

Al mismo tiempo que los demás entraban al 'almacén', Alexander, Shade y Meridia comenzaron a inspeccionar a fondo el lugar: Un espacio no tan grande como los anteriores, pero que tenía a ambos lados una larga reja con puertas que hacían parecer que el lugar era una cárcel, ya que incluso había paredes separando los espacios entre cada puerta. Cuando todos entraron al lugar, pudieron observar con detalle lo que había tras las puertas.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" preguntó Celestia.

"¿Acaso son…?" preguntó Luna.

"Me temo que sí." dijo Heian, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Estás segura Heian?" preguntó Alexander de inmediato.

" _Heian-sama no miente, Estratega Alexander."_ dijo Mamoru, observando nuevamente el lugar. _"Esto es obra de la y_ ō _kai. No hay duda de ello. Las características que muestran…ya las hemos visto antes."_

" _¿Qué ha estado haciendo esa poni de las nieves?"_ preguntó Enshoku, que observaba con cuidado el lugar. _"¿Cuál es el propósito de esto?"_

Un gran número de ponis, e incluso seres de distintas especies estaban del otro lado de las puertas. Todos con un detalle único.

Estaban congelados.

Un hielo único y con mezclas de púrpura cubría todos sus cuerpos, con algunos centímetros extra de grosor. Algunos estaban con los ojos cerrados. Otros estaban con expresiones de sorpresa o pánico. La mayoría tenía heridas visibles, como cortes o flechas y cuchillos incrustados en sus cuerpos. La mayoría parecían ser adultos y uno que otro joven. Macho, o hembra…todos estaban usando vestimentas y armaduras que indicaban que eran soldados, o que sabían usar un arma.

"Dios… ¿Cuantas especies diferentes tienen aquí?" se preguntó Alexander, mientras avanzaba.

"Hay ponis de las tres razas." dijo Celestia, que también estaba avanzando. El resto no tardó en hacer lo mismo. "Esto es imperdonable…"

"Varios de ellos…tienen la armadura de la Guardia Real." dijo Luna con frustración y enojo. "Esa maldita…"

"También…hay miembros de mi especie." dijo Deirius con algo de dificultad, al ver una 'celda' en específico que tenía un par de ciervos congelados, que al parecer estaban en medio de una batalla, por la posición en la que estaban congelados.

"¡También hay aquaponis!" gritó Swift Strike, al ver un grupo de acuaponis en una celda. Todos machos. "¡Esa desgraciada! ¡Lo va a pagar caro!"

"Creo…que esta tipa no perdió el tiempo." dijo Duran con normalidad, pero como los demás no estaban viéndolo, no pudieron ver su expresión, que claramente demostraba que estaba conteniendo su enojo. "También hay grifos aquí."

"No puede ser…" dijo Bridia con mucha pena. Esto llegó a sorprender a Alexander, considerando que Bridia es atrevida y con mucha confianza.

"¿Qué sucede Bri…?"

Alexander se detuvo. No completo su pregunta, al ver al ser que estaba viendo la ilusionista.

"Oh…diablos…"

Alexander comprobó que el ser congelado era un bípedo que ya han visto anteriormente…en el ataque de la reconquista del Imperio de Cristal, y que él conoce muy bien, debido a cierta reunión que él y unos cuantos selectos tuvieron con Bridia.

"¿Cómo es que uno de mis hermanos de especie está aquí?" preguntó en voz baja Bridia, de tal forma que solo Alexander pudiera escuchar eso. "Solo…sin esperanza…abandonado. No puedo ni imaginar lo que debió haber sentido al estar aquí."

"Lamentablemente…esto no se limita al territorio de Equestria." dijo Yagnar. "También hay un par de minotauros en esta celda. Es una pena…"

"¿Qué demonios…?" dijo Reifon sin poder creer lo que veía. "También hay miembros de Acero Carmesí…"

Alexander se movió hasta el centro del lugar para ver una vez más a modo general todo el lugar.

"…"

El humano comenzó a pensar junto a su mascota y la personificación de su magia breezie.

"(¿Alguna idea del objetivo de todo esto?)" preguntó Alexander.

"(El poni de hace un rato dijo que esto era un almacén…pero parece más una cárcel.)" dijo Dory con pena.

(No creo que ese poni haya mentido-kupo…) dijo Mogu. (Lo más probable es que esto sea un almacén-kupo. Guardan a todos estos seres… ¿Pero con qué fin?)

"No lo entiendo…" dijo Heian, claramente con dudas. "¿Qué es lo que gana esta Yuki-kouma al guardar a estos seres congelados?"

"(Además…)" dijo Dory mentalmente, aún apenada. "(…No detecto sentimiento alguno en ninguno de ellos. Sus expresiones contradicen eso, lo que significa una sola cosa…están muertos.)"

Fue en ese instante, que Alexander pudo unir los cabos sueltos, y entender de qué trataba todo. Su expresión y acción hizo que los demás reaccionaran y se enfocaran en él.

"¡Demonios!" gritó Alexander mientras ponía su mano izquierda en su rostro, cubriéndolo parcialmente, principalmente los ojos.

"¿Amo Alexander?" preguntó Meridida.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Alexander?" preguntó Luna, aunque Celestia también presto atención.

"Ya sé lo que está haciendo la poni de las nieves." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar a Luna. "El poni de antes tenía razón…esto es un almacén."

"¿Almacenan seres vivos?" preguntó la Princesa Heian.

"...Ninguno de ellos está vivo." dijo Alexander sin ánimos. "Es un detalle que no deben olvidar."

Con esas palabras, ahora Celestia y Luna fueron las que comenzaron a entender lo que estaba pasando. Ambas echaron nuevamente un vistazo en general. Ambas tuvieron un cambio drástico en sus expresiones. De la pena, al enojo.

"Así que era eso…" dijo Celestia con un tono mixto de impotencia y enojo. "No me lo puedo creer… ¿Acaso ella no tiene respeto por la vida de uno?"

"Es obvio que no." respondió Luna, en las mismas condiciones que su hermana. "Sin embargo…esto va más allá de respeto por la vida. Ella en este punto solo me da asco…y no estaré tranquila hasta que esté muerta."

"¿Alguien me puede poner al día?" preguntó Reifon.

"La poni de las nieves está manteniendo estos cuerpos…en buen estado. Están muertos…pero eso no es algo que a Holocaust le impida trabajar con ellos…usando necromancia." dijo Celestia.

"De seguro mantiene estos cuerpos sin vida para él." dijo Luna. "Esperando el momento indicado para mandárselos a su territorio en Wildzone."

Con la explicación de las Princesas de Equestria, el resto pudo entender la gravedad del asunto.

"(Es la primera vez que las veo realmente enojadas. Sobre todo Luna.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander, evitando cambiar su expresión para no llamar la atención. "(Aquí son más jóvenes después de todo. No me sorprendería que hablaran de temas relacionados con la venganza y justicia de una manera extrema.)"

"(Aún con lo jóvenes que son, tienen un gran conocimiento de su posición en Equestria.)" dijo Dory mentalmente y solo para Alexander. "(Pero como dijiste, aún son jóvenes…y seguirán aprendiendo lo bueno y malo, con la experiencia.)

"(Esto también me tiene furioso a mí.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(Y no voy a dejar que esto se quede así.)"

"Chicos." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de todos. "Esto es lo que haremos…"

Alexander apuntó con su dedo índice a cada celda, como si estuviera indicando todo el lugar.

"Quiero que todos se enfoquen en romper las puertas, y en lo posible, descongelar los cadáveres." dijo el humano. "No dejaré que sus cuerpos sean utilizados por Holocaust. Ellos…"

Alexander soltó un suspiro, un tanto apenado.

"Ellos merecen un descanso digno. Un entierro como se debe en Canterlot. No…esto."

Celestia y Luna reaccionaron de inmediato.

"¡Ya escucharon a Alexander!" gritó Celestia.

"¡Hay que sacar a todos los congelados!" gritó Luna.

"Pero Alexander…no creo que sea posible." dijo Heian con un tono un tanto deprimente.

"¿De qué hablas Heian?" preguntó el humano.

" _Como le dijimos antes…esta no es la primera vez que vemos esto."_ dijo Mamoru. _"En Neighpon, también encontramos congelados con estas mismas características: Un hielo púrpura…que no cedía ante nada, como si estuviera protegido por una energía desconocida."_

"Pues ya no es desconocida." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención del ninja. "No para nosotros."

Tanto Heian como Mamoru observaron con algo de confusión al humano, mientras este parecía estar concentrándose por unos segundos. Alexander entonces generó varias esferas pequeñas de un verde claro y brillante, con algo de transferencia. Una a una, las esferas comenzaron a moverse hasta los distintos cuerpos congelados, y comenzaron a deshacerse, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a 'impregnarse' en el hielo.

Los miembros de la Alianza, el Escuadrón del Equilibrio, y sobre todo Heian y Mamoru, observaron cómo el hielo fue perdiendo el color púrpura, y pasaba a tener las características comunes y usuales, incluyendo el color.

"Eso…" comenzó a decir la Princesa de Neighpon con dificultad. "¿Cómo…?"

" _No puedo creerlo. El hielo…volvió a la normalidad."_ dijo Mamoru, sorprendido.

"Me lo imaginé…" dijo Alexander, observando el resultado. "Tenían magia oscura en el hielo."

"Pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Meridia con curiosidad.

"¿Recuerdan cuando recuperamos el Imperio de Cristal?" preguntó Alexander. "Cuando le quité la magia oscura al Corazón de Cristal, me hice a la idea de que era posible que el enemigo pudiera almacenar magia oscura dentro de objetos para distintos propósitos. Creo que acerté al pensar que el hielo también estaba reforzado con magia oscura. Ese púrpura lo hemos visto ya tantas veces…"

"Bien. Es hora de trabajar." dijo Deirius, haciendo que los demás volvieran a enfocarse en la tarea.

"Pero… ¿Cómo haremos para no generar tanto ruido?" preguntó Reifon.

"Puedo hacerlo otra vez de ser necesario." dijo Crazy Jump, arremangando la parte izquierda de su traje.

"Esta vez el tiempo está en nuestra contra." dijo Luna. "Mientras más actúen, mejor."

"Si el ruido es el problema principal, entonces podemos solucionarlo." dijo Celestia, para luego mirar al humano. "Aunque…Alexander tendrá que alejarse."

El humano pensó un segundo el porqué, y rápidamente lo entendió.

"…Oh. Claro. No te preocupes. Me mantendré fuera del rango de cualquier magia que apliquen." dijo Alexander, comenzando a moverse más adelante en el lugar. Mientras el humano avanzaba, Celestia usó su magia, y al mismo tiempo que su cuerno se iluminaba, una especie de campo de energía algo brillante y de color amarillo se generó en el área en donde estaban todos los demás.

Alexander pudo ver que Celestia movía su boca, pero no pudo escuchar nada.

"(Supongo que funciona.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente.

Cuando Celestia terminó de hablar, todo el mundo se movió, distribuyéndose en las diferentes celdas que había. Meridia notó que Alexander estaba mirando, por lo que de inmediato se movió hasta el humano a una velocidad que nunca deja de impresionarlo.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe Alex?" preguntó Meridia con gusto.

"Aunque me gustaría, ahora lo más importante es que ayudes a Shade, a las Princesas y a todos los demás." dijo Alexander. "No te preocupes Mery. Yo puedo estar bien por unos momentos."

"Ok. No tardaremos." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa, para luego dar la vuelta y volver con los demás, que ya estaban rompiendo gran parte de las celdas.

Alexander observó por unos pocos segundos más lo que estaban haciendo los demás: Shade estaba ayudando con su magia elemental de fuego para descongelar los cuerpos con cuidado. Todos los que podían usar magia también estaban empleando diferentes maneras para romper el hielo sin dañar los cuerpos. Incluso los miembros de gran fuerza como Deirius, Bantos y Meridia estaban golpeando partes del hielo para romperlos o dejarle grietas para debilitar su dureza. Wonder Shine estaba rompiendo con facilidad las últimas celdas con una de sus gigantes patas sin siquiera esforzarse. Le resultaba hasta divertido al humano el hecho de que a pesar de todo lo que ocurría, él no podía oír absolutamente nada del posible escándalo sonoro que estaban conteniendo.

"Muy bien…" dijo Alexander mientras daba la vuelta, y comenzaba a caminar, avanzando un poco y alejándose del grupo. "Es mejor dejar a los profesionales hacer su trabajo."

 **! ! ! ! !**

Alexander de inmediato enfocó su vista más adelante, notando que había un espacio que no podía verse a la derecha, como si hubiera más espacio que no se ha visto. Al humano, sin embargo, también le interesaba otra cosa.

"(Díganme que lo sintieron.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente.

"(¡Sí! ¡Lo sentí!)" dijo Dory con mucho interés.

(Yo también lo sentí-kupo, pero… ¿Qué fue?) preguntó Mogu.

"(No lo sé.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander mientras avanzaba con mayor velocidad. "(Sé que pudimos sentir algo…pero no sé que fue. Era algo como una sensación…como cuando siento que hay peligro. Es extraño, pero sé que no era la misma reacción. Esto…es diferente.)"

Cuando Alexander llegó al punto que no se veía, doblando a la derecha, se encontró con una sorpresa: Había un agujero de un tamaño tan grande como Wonder Shine. El agujero al parecer era un túnel, ya que Alexander podía ver que había un camino más adelante, pero nuevamente un obstáculo impedía el paso. Al menos, impedía el paso a los demás, pero no al humano, ya que era otra barrera que al parecer también estaba formada por magia oscura. Esa fue la conclusión de Alexander al ver que la barrera era del mismo color que la barrera en la entrada del lugar y en el hielo de los cuerpos congelados.

"(Otro camino con una barrera.)" pensó Alexander. "(¿Esto es parte del almacén también?")

"(Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.)" dijo Dory con un tono que parecía incitar a la aventura.

(¡Oh! Extrañaba esta sensación de curiosidad en ustedes-kupo) dijo Mogu.

Alexander por un momento volvió a mirar a los demás en la barrera de sonido que hicieron Celestia y Luna. Al parecer todavía estaban ocupados rompiendo el hielo de muchos cuerpos, pero algunos ya estaban libres, y con cuidado, los estaban moviendo. El humano pudo ver que Celestia estaba hablando mucho, tal vez dando diversas órdenes.

"(De seguro Celestia y Luna también quieren que ellos tengan un buen descanso como se merece.)" dijo Alexander, sin muchos ánimos. "(No puedo ni imaginarme cuanto tiempo han estado aquí. Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.)"

(Tu decisión fue humanamente la más correcta-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(¿Humanamente? ¿Entiendes el significado?)" se preguntó Alexander.

(He estado en tu mente ya por un tiempo-kupo) dijo Mogu. (Ya conozco parte de los modismos de tu mundo, ya que tú también los conoces-kupo)

"(¡Hey! ¿Vamos a pasar o no?)" preguntó Dory con algo de impaciencia.

"(Tranquila aventurera.)" dijo Alexander. "(Avanzaremos. No creo que los demás se molesten si solo hecho un pequeeeeño vistazo a lo que hay del otro lado.)"

Esto último lo dijo con una mezcla de curiosidad y una inusual alegría, considerando la situación. Alexander caminó hacia el túnel, deshaciendo la magia oscura alrededor de su cuerpo mientras avanzaba. Cuando siguió caminando por el túnel, la barrera volvió a quedar completa.

"El que hayan hecho unos cuantos de estos túneles grandes, y el tamaño de todo en general me hace sospechar que realmente algo grande pasa por estos lugares…" dijo Alexander. Aunque técnicamente no había nadie, él estaba hablando con Mogu y Dory.

"(O tal vez muchos seres.)" dijo Dory de manera audible al exterior para el humano. "(El espacio también es amplio. Lo suficiente para que todo nuestro grupo pueda pasar.)"

"(Sin duda debe ser una de esas dos posibilidades-kupo)" dijo Mogu.

El humano siguió avanzando unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que llegó a la salida del otro lado. Acercándose, pudo observar que había una gran pared que le tapaba parte del interior.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra muralla?" se preguntó Alexander mientras entraba a la otra zona.

BGM: watch?v=cK1CSpoyrQc (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem: Ambience – [Activar función 'Bucle' en Youtube])

El lugar era exactamente como los otros, aunque en este, no había rastros de roca en las murallas. Solo era hielo. También notó que el lugar era tan grande como la zona del principio. El humano sintió de inmediato algo inusual.

"…" Alexander observó su mano, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando suavemente. También exhaló un poco de aire, y pudo 'verlo' por el contraste del calor de su cuerpo y frío del lugar.

"Por algún motivo este lugar tiene una temperatura más baja que las otras zonas. Es una cueva donde abunda el hielo, así que tal vez solo exagero, pero se siente como si…estuviera concentrado aquí por alguna razón. Como si este lugar estuviera más helado a propósito."

"(Pues sí tienes razón en que hace más frío en este lugar...)" dijo Dory mientras se resguardaba dentro de la chaqueta de Alexander.

(Es extraño-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(¿Qué cosa?)" preguntó Alexander mentalmente.

(Es solo que también siento algo-kupo) respondió Mogu. (Algo inusual, pero no puedo ni siquiera reconocer qué es-kupo. Solamente…lo siento en el lugar.)

"(Será mejor tener más cuidado por aquí.)" dijo mentalmente el humano.

Alexander llegó hasta estar a unos metros al frente de la muralla del interior. El humano pudo ver por la forma, que era del mismo material que el piso, así que debía ser una formación del suelo. El detalle curioso, era que la muralla tenía la forma de un circulo, y uno grande, por lo que abarcaba una gran parte del lugar en cuanto a espacio. La muralla era lo único que por alguna razón no era de hielo, y solamente de roca.

"…" Alexander comenzó a revisar el área, y a moverse alrededor de la muralla, hasta que dio una vuelta completa.

"(No hay nada. Ningún tipo de escaleras.)" dijo Alexander.

"(Qué extraño.)" dijo Dory.

(Tal vez los que entran aquí no lo requieren-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(Buen punto.)" dijo Alexander. "(Lo más probable es que los que tienen acceso a este lugar son seres con alas o con algún medio para llegar hasta allí arriba. No parece tanta distancia.)"

Alexander analizó por un momento que tan alto era la muralla. No había manera de trepar en el lugar, y las irregularidades eran mínimas, así que no se podía escalar, o al menos no con sus manos humanas. La altura, sin embargo, no era tanta como pensó en un principio. Seguía siendo alto, pero no como un edificio de su mundo.

"(Twilight llegaría con facilidad hasta allí arriba teletransportándose.)" dijo el humano. "(Por suerte, el detalle de la altura no nos afecta.)"

Alexander invocó a Libra de forma que estuviera mirando al suelo, y con un mayor tamaño.

"Ya que nosotros…" dijo Alexander, al mismo tiempo que saltaba y se subía a su escudo. "Tenemos nuestro propio método."

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Alexander comenzó a subir rápidamente hasta la cima de la muralla con ayuda de la levitación de Libra. Bastaron solo un par de segundos para que el humano llegara allí. Cuando alcanzó la altura donde el piso de la muralla comenzaba, pudo ver de inmediato algo que no podía ser visto desde abajo debido a que estaba más al centro.

"(Wow…realmente les gusta proteger cosas con magia oscura.)" pensó Alexander con una ceja levantada mientras observaba una versión diferente de barrera oscura: Niebla. Una niebla un tanto fina pero muy densa de color púrpura, que iba cambiando de color a un púrpura más oscuro y que luego volvía a tener los colores claros. La niebla no era abundante, y solo cubría una pequeña distancia, pero lo interesante era que estaba alrededor de algo. Algo grande, y que llegaba hasta el techo. Obviamente, esta no dejaba ver lo que había del otro lado. A la vista del humano, se veía como un gran pilar de niebla púrpura.

Alexander se acercó más hasta la niebla, y extendió su mano. Una pequeña parte de la magia negra se deshizo. Específicamente, la parte alrededor de su mano. Ahí fue donde vio una pequeña muestra de lo que había al interior.

"Es hielo…" dijo Alexander con la voz algo baja. Luego, observó con cuidado el misterioso objeto de hielo. "Me sorprende que con lo grande que es el pilar no se pueda ver desde abajo. Esto es mucho espacio…y eso quiere decir…"

Alexander observó nuevamente y con más cuidado el pilar.

"Que algo debe estar congelado aquí. Algo grande. Algo que esa poni de las nieves realmente no quiere soltar, si lo tiene de esta forma y con esta protección."

"(¿Y que harás ahora?)" preguntó Dory.

(Ya has manifestado la magia breezie en formas que hasta yo no esperaba ver-kupo) dijo Mogu. (Sé que puedes deshacer esta barrera)

"Pan comido." dijo Alexander.

El humano se preparó por unos segundos, para luego levantar su brazo izquierdo. Al instante, un montón de magia breezie con la forma de sus proyectiles usuales comenzó a moverse alrededor del pilar de niebla. Con el pasar de los segundos, Alexander observó con satisfacción como la niebla iba desapareciendo poco a poco, como si la magia breezie estuviera absorbiendo lentamente la magia oscura, pero en realidad está eliminándola.

Finalmente, la niebla desapareció por completo, y Alexander deshizo sus proyectiles para facilitar la visión de lo que estaba en el gigantesco pedazo de hielo que ocultaba la niebla.

"Entonces que es lo hay en-"

Alexander se detuvo de inmediato.

"…En…"

El humano por un momento no pudo procesar bien lo que estaba pasando. Creía honestamente que sus ojos le estaban engañando. Que no estaba viendo lo que tenía frente a él.

"…"

"(¿Alex?)" preguntó Dory. "(¿Qué es eso? Es muy grande. Es como Wonder Shine.)"

(Pero no es un poni-kupo) dijo Mogu. (Y realmente ha logrado sorprenderte, y eso es inusual-kupo)

"(Es solo…que realmente…es la primera vez que veo uno…de semejante tamaño.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander, aún sin poder creer la situación. "Dios…Si está aquí, tal vez…"

Lo que Alexander tenía al frente era una criatura. Un ser muy grande, del tamaño de Wonder Shine, si es que no más grande, ya que por la posición en la que estaba, Alexander no podía comprobarlo.

"(Sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento…pero aun en estas condiciones…es maravilloso.)" pensó Alexander. "(En mi mundo…muchos matarían por ver uno de estos.)"

La criatura tenía no solo un cuerpo largo, sino también un cuello largo. Su musculatura era tanto fuerte como esbelta. Sus patas delanteras parecían ser más pequeñas que las traseras. Tenía una gran y larga cola. Tenía lo que para Alexander era una hermosa combinación de colores celeste y blanco. Dichos colores parecían ser de una variante que el humano jamás había visto antes. Además, tenía unas grandes alas que tenían algo de parentesco a la de los murciélagos. Sin duda, lo más importante y característico de la criatura, era lo que decoraba todo su cuerpo.

Escamas, y diversas características decorativas en su cuerpo que iban desde el cuello hasta su cola, y que Alexander no pudo identificar.

"…Es…un dragón." dijo finalmente Alexander.

"(¿Un dragón?)" preguntó Dory. "¿Cómo Spike?"

"(No lo sé. Nunca había visto un dragón adulto en Equestria…y definitivamente no esperaba ver uno. Sobre todo…aquí.)"

(Ya tenías información de los dragones en tu mente-kupo) dijo Mogu. (Lo que pueden hacer es impresionante y también peligroso-kupo)

"(No conozco mucho, e incluso no puedo asegurar que lo que sé es cierto. Los dragones…son algo ficticio en mi mundo. Todas sus características fueron inventadas y pensadas en el mundo de la ficción.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(E incluso en la ficción, los dragones son descritos con diferentes características. Nunca son iguales.)"

Alexander siguió admirando por un par de minutos al dragón, y luego, cuando ya pudo comenzar a concentrarse, trató de entender la situación. Comenzó a rodear a la criatura congelada, y pudo ver que en ambos lados tenía cortes que debieron haber sido muy fuertes como para poder haberle herido. Otro detalle lo tomó por sorpresa.

"(Parece que tiene una mancha en sus heridas… ¿Su sangre?)" se preguntó internamente el humano con algo de duda.

"(Pareces confundido por algo.)" dijo Dory.

(¿Qué tiene de extraño la sangre-kupo?) preguntó Mogu.

"(Bueno…la sangre usualmente es roja, pero esta…si es que realmente es la sangre…pues es de color azul.)" dijo Alexander.

Con esto, el humano recordó un detalle importante.

"(El que esté aquí…significa que está…oh rayos. Es…una verdadera lástima.)" pensó Alexander. "(Peligrosos o no…los dragones son maravillosas criaturas, y este no merecía morir.)"

(Dragona-kupo)

Alexander volvió a confundirse con lo que Mogu dijo.

"(¿Dragona? ¿Era hembra?)"

(Así es-kupo. Observa sus ojos-kupo)

Alexander, siguiendo la indicación del moguri, levantó un poco la vista para ver a la 'dragona', ya que, si bien ella estaba en sentada, su cabeza estaba algo alzada por su largo cuello. La sorpresa se apoderó del humano al notar el más inusual e inesperado detalle en los ojos cerrados de la criatura.

"Tiene… ¿Cejas crespas?" preguntó Alexander, esta vez utilizando su voz. "Es como ver el arreglo de Rarity, pero mucho más grande. ¿Pero cómo es que-"

 **! ! ! ! !**

BGM -OFF-

Alexander se detuvo de inmediato.

"Ahí está otra vez." dijo Alexander en voz baja.

"(También lo sentí.)" dijo Dory.

(Y yo-kupo) dijo Mogu.

Por un par de segundos, Alexander miró por todos lados, para revisar si estaba pasando algo por alto. No pasó ni un segundo más, y recibió una respuesta.

" **(… ¿ALEXANDER?)"**

BGM: watch?v=BEmCZHk2ZjI (Schala's Theme - Chrono Trigger Music Extended)

Una voz ya familiar para el humano y sus dos compañeros se escuchó en el interior del humano. Naturalmente, Mogu y Dory también la escucharon.

"¡Eres tú!" dijo Alexander, pero demostrando una inesperada alegría en su rostro. "Ya estamos al interior de la cueva. Solo debes decirnos donde estás y podremos ayudarte."

"(¡Lamentamos no haber llegado antes!)" dijo internamente Dory. "(Alex y sus compañeros han estado muy ocupados.)"

(Están ayudando a las Gobernantes de Equestria en algo muy importante-kupo) dijo Mogu.

" **(ENTIENDO.)"** dijo la voz. **"(PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN. NO DEBEN BUSCAR MÁS…PUES YA ME ENCONTRARON.)"**

Mogu y Dory no lo entendieron, pero para Alexander, fue como una reacción que ocurrió en un solo instante…y lo entendió perfectamente.

"Espera…n-no puede ser…" dijo Alexander, comenzando a temblar un poco.

"(¿Alex?)"

(¿Qué ocurre-kupo? Acaso…Oh. ¡Oh! ¡Eso es-kupo!) dijo Mogu, al entender lo que estaba pensando el humano.

Alexander nuevamente enfocó su mirada en el gran monumento de hielo que tenía al frente, y esta vez…con más atención que nunca.

"La voz femenina que hemos estado escuchando todo este tiempo…" dijo Alexander con su voz. "Todo este tiempo…fuiste tú." dijo Alexander mirándola a ella.

A la dragona.

"Tú eras quien pedía ayuda." dijo Alexander, sintiéndose satisfecho de haber encontrado finalmente a quien le pedía ayuda. "Desde que llegamos a esta zona de Equestria…intentaste comunicarte conmigo…"

Alexander comenzó a sonreír, con genuino placer.

"Y finalmente…aquí estamos."

" **(PUEDO CONFIRMAR QUE ES TU VOZ, Y QUE SABES DE MÍ.)"** dijo la dragona.

"(¡Wow! Esto es realmente una sorpresa.)" dijo Dory con mucho ánimo. "(Que bueno que te encontramos.)"

(Un inesperado evento-kupo, pero uno que apreciamos) dijo Mogu.

"Ahora entiendo porque esta parte del almacén tenía tanta seguridad y barrera…" dijo Alexander. "Esa desgraciada…no solo te capturó a ti, una dragona…sino que además…estás viva." dijo Alexander muy aliviado. "Los otros seres en el almacén ya estaban muertos…así que pensé que tú también. Realmente es un alivio."

" **(TU PREOCUPACIÓN ES APRECIADA, ALEXANDER.)** dijo la dragona. **"(COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, ERES MUY AMABLE)"**

"Ahora puedo escucharte perfectamente." dijo Alexander. "No escucho que hables con dificultad, ni tampoco hay pausas."

" **(AL ESTAR TAN CERCA, EL ENLACE ES PERFECTO.)** " respondió la dragona. **"(¿TE MOLESTARÍA SI TE PREGUNTO CÓMO FUE QUE APRENDISTE EL LENGUAJE DE EQUESTRIA?)"**

La inusual pregunta pilló desprevenido al humano.

"¿El idioma de Equestria?" preguntó el humano, realmente confundido. Rápidamente pensó en el posible significado, y en un par de segundos, llegó a una conclusión.

"Bueno…yo vengo de un lugar…lejano, a falta de una mejor palabra, y coincidencia o no, el lenguaje que hablo es muy parecido, si es que no el mismo, al que usan en Equestria." respondió Alexander.

" **(YA VEO. YO LO ENTIENDO Y CONOZCO PORQUE LO APRENDÍ A TEMPRANA EDAD.)"**

"¿Asumo que los dragones tienen su propio idioma entonces?" preguntó Alexander.

" **(CORRECTO.)"**

"Ya veo…" dijo Alexander mientras pensaba en otra cosa relacionada. "(Al parecer los dragones tienen su propio idioma en esta época. Bueno, mil años creo que son suficientes para cambiar muchas cosas, después de todo Spike habla perfectamente un idioma entendible.)"

Alexander en ese momento recordó cierto detalle, y tenía que saber la respuesta.

"Ahora que lo pienso…tú estás congelada." dijo el humano, algo confundido. "¿Cómo es que puedes hablarme?"

" **(CUERPO Y MENTE SON DOS ELEMENTOS DISTINTOS PARA ALGUNOS.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(MI CUERPO ESTÁ CONGELADO, PERO MI MENTE ESTÁ INTACTA.)"**

"Wow…" dijo Alexander, honestamente sorprendido. "Equestria nunca deja de sorprenderme, aun cuando cada vez las posibilidades son más bajas…aún lo hace."

" **(EQUESTRIA ES SOLO UNA PIEZA DEL TOTAL QUE COMPONE EQUS.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(LOS MISTERIOS SIEMPRE VAN Y VIENEN.)"**

"A veces olvido que no todo se centra en Equestria, y que hay tierras más allá." dijo Alexander. "Esto te hace pensar lo mucho que-"

Alexander abrió los ojos, con una tremenda sorpresa, y recordando algo tremendamente crucial.

"¡Espera!" dijo Alexander de inmediato. "¡Habías dicho que estabas herida!"

Alexander corrió hasta una de las zonas donde la dragona estaba herida, revisando nuevamente los manchones y las cortadas que tenía.

"Entonces…estos manchones realmente son de…"

" **(MI SANGRE.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(MIS HERIDAS NO SON GRAVES, PERO AL IGUAL QUE A TODOS EN ESTE MUNDO, TIENEN CONSECUENCIAS SI NO SON TRATADAS. MI CAPTORA ME HA ESTADO DEBILITANDO AL ESTAR CONGELADA. SIN COMER, NI BEBER, NI MOVERME. POCO A POCO HE ESTADO PERDIENDO FUERZAS. HE TENIDO QUE DISTRIBUIR MI ENERGÍA PARA PODER SOBREVIVIR EL MAYOR TIEMPO POSIBLE.)"**

"Y al parecer sin dañar tu cuerpo considerablemente…" dijo Alexander. "Porque tu cuerpo debe estar en las mejores condiciones posibles…cuando te revivieran con necromancia. ¡Dios, todo tiene sentido ahora!"

" **(NO TE PREOCUPES POR MIS HERIDAS. LO MÁS IMPORTANTE AHORA-)"**

"¡No no no no!" dijo Alexander, interrumpiendo de inmediato a la dragona. "¡Debiste haber comenzado por el tema de tus heridas! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

Alexander comenzó a correr al borde del piso de la muralla, al mismo tiempo que invocaba a Libra justo al frente, con las mismas características que tenía cuando lo utilizó para subir. El humano se subió al escudo con cuidado, y se dio la vuelta.

"¡Tenemos que tratarte esas heridas!" dijo Alexander. "Vendré enseguida."

" **(…ESTA BIEN.)"**

Con esto, Alexander utilizó su escudo para llegar hasta el suelo, y de inmediato comenzó a correr hasta el otro sector del almacén, donde se encontraban todos los demás.

" **(…ESTANDO CERCA DEL ENEMIGO, SU PRIORIDAD ES LA VIDA. REALMENTE ES INUSUAL…QUE SEA TAN AMABLE, CONSIDERANDO QUE ES UN...)"**

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=XM1-3XgG94o (Such bonds are the true strength of this army - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

"..." Celestia tenía una expresión mixta de seriedad, pero también con un toque de nerviosismo.

"…" Luna tenía una expresión totalmente seria, como si estuviera preparada para lo que fuera.

Ambas Princesas estaban observando a Chrysalis, que estaba observando por una de las ventanas del salón una parte de Canterlot. La Ex-Reina de los changelings ha estado así por los últimos minutos, con una expresión neutral. No parecía estar enojada o triste, pero parecía estar tratando de entender algo. Tanto Celestia como Luna parecían estar esperando a que Chrysalis hablara.

"Entonces…" dijo finalmente Chrysalis, llamando la atención de ambas Princesas. "Eso es lo que ha ocurrido."

"Así es." dijo Celestia. "Es la razón por la que ni Alexander ni Warm Shade han aparecido. Ellos aún están ayudándonos…en el pasado."

"Eso quiere decir…que todo lo que hice el día de la Boda Real…lo que hice con Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadance…"

"Así es…" dijo Luna. "Sabíamos que todo eso pasaría. Tus planes, tu objetivo…y como resultaría todo al final del día."

Chrysalis por unos momentos no habló, pero poco a poco, su expresión comenzó a cambiar, como si estuviera tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír, hasta que no pudo evitar soltar una fina risa que llamó la atención de las Princesas del día y la noche.

"Hasta el día de hoy, siempre pensaba que había una razón por la que te contuviste al atacarme, Luna." dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa triunfal.

Luna suspiró, como si hubiera perdido alguna batalla.

"Así que te diste cuenta. Me sorprendes Chrysalis."

"Si hubieras ido realmente en serio, me habrías mandado volando hasta una pared con el primer ataque, como mínimo." dijo la changeling. "Aunque no niego que usaste la suficiente fuerza para que doliera."

"Espero que no haya resentimientos respecto a ese evento." dijo Luna, con una leve sonrisa.

"Para nada. Al final del día, era lo que debía pasar, y me alegro de cómo terminó aquel evento." dijo Chrysalis.

"Si estamos revelando más detalles de aquel día…" comenzó a decir Celestia. "Tal vez deba mencionar que ya sabía del estado de Shining Armor. Antes y durante la boda."

"También pensaba en eso." admitió Chrysalis. "Muy en el fondo, sabía que era un tanto obvio al ver la expresión de Shining Armor…que algo ocurría."

"Tuve que fingir ignorancia." admitió Celestia. "Solo me apena que Alexander haya sido el único que lo notó en la boda. Nadie más lo hizo."

"Y cuando te ataqué… ¿Acaso-"

"Una mezcla de actuación y realismo." dijo Celestia, interrumpiendo a la changeling. "Después de todo, tenías el poder del amor de Shining Armor."

"Pareces estar tomando esto con mucha calma, Chrysalis." dijo Luna, en un tono neutral. "¿Estás bien con esto?"

"Luna…" dijo la Ex-Reina. "Cuando ustedes me dejaron vivir en el castillo, solamente ustedes hablaban conmigo. Nadie más. No culpo a las criadas ni a los guardias de temerme…pero era frustrante que para poder charlar de lo que sea, tuviera que buscarlas, siendo que ambas tienen días y noches ocupadas."

"Lo sabemos Chrysalis." dijo Celestia. "Y realmente sentimos que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso."

Chrysalis negó con la cabeza, confundiendo un poco a ambas Princesas.

"Hubo alguien que se acercó a mí, y se dio el tiempo de hablar conmigo…incluso cuando no lo traté de la mejor manera en el pasado." dijo Chrysalis. "Su nombre…es Warm Shade, y es uno de los changelings más honestos que he conocido. Siempre me daba su verdadera opinión respecto a lo que hablábamos. A veces de acuerdo, y a veces no, pero él nunca me mintió, y nunca me dijo palabras vacías solo para complacerme."

Chrysalis comenzó a sonreír, mientras enfocaba su visión en un vitral que había en el salón, junto a varios más, que mostraban hechos y eventos importantes. El vitral que observaba ella, mostraba a Cadance y a Shining Armor en el centro, como si estuviera flotando. Alrededor de ellos, estaban Twilight y sus amigas, con los Elementos de la Harmonía en ellas. Chrysalis estaba también, en el piso y en la zona derecha. A cada lado tenía a Celestia y a Luna respectivamente. Alexander y Warm Shade estaban en la zona izquierda, y todos ellos estaban admirando al grupo que estaba flotando más arriba.

"En el pasado, él vivía como un solitario. Nadie depende de nadie. Esa era la regla de donde vivíamos. Para Warm Shade, sin embargo, era peor. No conozco su pasado, ni tampoco el cómo terminó en mi territorio, pero él recibió el odio de muchos de los suyos por ser un híbrido. Llegué a saber que varios también lo trataban mal simplemente porque tenían envidia de que su apariencia no fuera totalmente incomoda a los ojos de otros."

"…Eso es un detalle que no sabíamos." dijo Celestia, algo preocupada.

"Tal parece que nuestros pasados tenían un punto en común." dijo Luna. Esto de inmediato preocupó a su hermana, por lo que Luna volvió a sonreír y miró a Celestia.

"Días pasados, hermana. No te preocupes."

"Ese mismo ser que antes era un solitario, ahora vive lleno de bendiciones y regalos, gracias a ustedes, Twilight y sus amigas, y Alexander." siguió diciendo Chrysalis. "De todo lo que me dijeron, realmente me llena de alegría que haya sido él quien acompañó a Alexander. Él puede adaptarse a distintas situaciones. Es joven, pero sabio cuando se debe…y estoy seguro que tratará de ir a la par con su primer y mejor amigo."

"Chrysalis…" dijo Celestia con una visible alegría. "Realmente te has encariñado con él."

"Así es, pero no se lo digas." dijo la changeling haciendo un guiño. "Lo haré yo cuando sea el momento."

"Entonces creo que ya hemos terminado con este asunto." dijo Luna. "Ahora…solo hay que esperar a que regresen. Ellos…regresarán."

"Lo harán, Luna." dijo Celestia. "Ten fe en ellos. Siempre lograron sorprendernos. Tanto aquí…como en el pasado."

"Tengo curiosidad…" dijo Chrysalis. "¿Tuvieron que actuar como si no supieran de esto para que nada fuera alterado hasta el día en que Alexander y Warm Shade viajaran al pasado?"

"Así es…" dijo Celestia.

"Fue el consejo de un muy viejo amigo." dijo Luna. "Y no hablamos de Starswirl."

"Así que todo estaba calculado." dijo Chrysalis. "Wow. Son las Princesas de Equestria después de todo. Creo que ya no me sorprende que hayan tenido este plan."

"No todo." dijo Celestia. "Sabíamos sobre Alexander y Warm Shade por el pasado, pero no sabíamos que experiencias tendrían al estar en Equestria. En esta época."

"Tampoco sabíamos cuando exactamente aparecerían ambos." dijo Luna. "Solo tuvimos unas cuantas pistas, y luego tuvimos que comenzar a unir las piezas."

"Aún existe la posibilidad…de que fallen." dijo Celesita, un tanto deprimida. "Nuestro viejo amigo…nos explicó que debido a muchos factores…nuestro futuro podría ser alterado en cualquier momento. Por suerte, aún no ha ocurrido nada extraordinario, así que tengo fe…de que lo lograrán."

"Yo también." dijo Chrysalis. "Habiendo conocido ya un poco de Alexander, y un tanto a fondo a Warm Shade, puedo decir que no solo harán lo correcto…sino que también harán grandes cosas."

Las tres Princesas asintieron con la cabeza, pero Celestia poco a poco adoptó una expresión de preocupación que llamó la atención de Luna y de Chrysalis.

"Aún hay un misterio que no tiene explicación alguna…" dijo Celestia, que enfocó su mirada en la misma ventana que Chrysalis estaba viendo anteriormente, donde se podía ver parte de Canterlot en el exterior.

"Aún no sabemos el porqué Alexander llegó específicamente a nuestras vidas. Cada vez que lo pienso…más me convenzo…de que no fue una casualidad."

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

"Con cuidado…déjenlos ahí."

Celestia estaba guiando los últimos pasos para terminar con los cuerpos que anteriormente estaban congelados, pero que ahora están sin hielo…y sin vida. Warm Shade, Nakama y Clover Clever estaban llevando con magia los últimos cuerpos hasta la larga fila de cuerpos que estaban en un perfecto orden por especie.

"Ahora…" dijo Luna, mientras hacía flotar con su magia un pedazo de papel, y con una pluma y tinta que también estaba haciendo flotar, comenzó a escribir usando su magia. "Debo agradecer a Meridia por haberme proporcionado papel y medios para escribir. Realmente me impresiona su preparación ante lo inesperado."

"Bantos. ¿Podrías traer las mantas por favor?" dijo Celestia, llamando la atención del Ausequino, que se movió de inmediato a buscar dichas mantas en su convoy. Cuando Luna terminó de escribir, con su magia hizo que el papel adquiriera un mayor tamaño, teniendo la mitad del tamaño de un poni promedio. Los miembros de la Alianza pusieron las mantas sobre los cuerpos sin vida que habían descongelado, y finalmente, Luna puso la nota en el centro, y con otro hechizo, hizo que el gran papel se quedara fijo en el lugar.

"Deirius…todo está listo." dijo Luna. El ciervo entendió, y se acercó para hacer los preparativos para teletransportar los cuerpos.

"¿Estás segura Luna?" preguntó Celestia.

"No te preocupes hermana." dijo Luna con seguridad. "En la nota está todo explicado: La razón de porqué mandamos estos cuerpos, y lo que deben hacer con ellos." dijo Luna. "También escribí que para aquellos de otras especies, se informe de esto en otras zonas de Equestria, y pedí el apoyo de las Lanzas del Cielo, el gremio de Acero Carmesí, el Imperio de Cristal y a la Gobernante Banrión en Sisceál."

"Perfecto." dijo Celestia, satisfecha con la respuesta. "Espero que con esto…" la Princesa del día observó una vez más los cuerpos, ahora tapados por las mantas. "Todos ellos tengan un descanso digno, y como se debe."

"A estas alturas, no me sorprende que Alexander hubiera querido esto." dijo Luna. "Aunque si él no lo hubiera dicho…lo habríamos dicho nosotras."

"Completamente de acuerdo." dijo Celestia, comenzando a ponerse muy seria. "Lo que ha hecho esta poni de las nieves…es imperdonable."

"Voy a comenzar." dijo Deirius el ciervo.

Todos se alejaron un poco para darle espacio al ciervo, que concentró sus energías, y tras un brillo que iluminó el lugar entero por unos cuantos segundos, los cuerpos habían desaparecido.

"Realmente agradezco el que nos hayas ayudado con el transporte de los cuerpos, Deirius." dijo Celestia.

"Ni lo mencione, Princesa Celestia." respondió el ciervo. "Solo cumplo mi deber como miembro de la Alianza Multiespecie…y como un ciervo que entiende que todo ser debe descansar el sueño eterno en paz, y con las condiciones que merecen."

"Muchas gracias a todos ustedes." dijo Luna, mientras miraba a los miembros de la Aliazna Multiespecie y a los ponis de Neighpon. "Por haber hecho esto posible. Todos ayudaron, y con el esfuerzo de todos, esto llevó mucho menos tiempo de lo que esperábamos."

Todos comenzaron a dar las gracias y a responder el agradecimiento de la Princesa de la Noche. Heian estaba observando al grupo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Me alegra ver que en tierras lejanas de la nuestra…exista tal nivel de comunicación y esfuerzo." dijo la Princesa de Neighpon. "Solo me apena que un elemento de nuestro territorio haya causado tanto dolor aquí en Equestria."

" _Haremos lo que sea necesario para detener a esa Yuki-kouma."_ dijo Mamoru, que estaba al lado de su Princesa. _"Todos aquí lo entienden, y están dispuestos a ayudarnos."_

Luna por fin desactivó el hechizo que impedía que el exterior de la barrera que creó dejara escapar el sonido del interior. Todos se tomaron unos momentos para descansar, pero el primero que llamó la atención, fue Warm Shade.

"¿Meridia?" preguntó el changeling, llamando la atención de las Princesa, y luego la de los demás. "¿Alguien ha visto a Meridia?"

"Wow. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que no estaba." dijo Iris Pride. "Vaya que es veloz."

"Con esas patas de araña que tiene, ya no me sorprende." dijo Swift Strike. "Ya he visto muchas veces como se puede mover con rapidez y cautela."

"¿Pero dónde está ahora?" preguntó Lauren. "Hace un segundo nos estaba ayudando."

"Y ya que estamos en eso…" dijo Reifon, con una expresión de estar algo confundido. "¿Dónde está Alexander? Tampoco lo veo."

Eso fue lo que alarmó a todos de inmediato, y se enfocaron en buscar a ambos seres.

"Recuerdo que Alexander se movió más adelante para no interferir con el hechizo que hicimos para silenciar el ruido." dijo Luna, que miró al fondo del almacén, donde ya no había celdas, pero que aun así continuaba el camino.

"Encontré a Meridia." dijo Duran, atrayendo la atención de todos. "Está al fondo. Puedo ver una de sus patas desde aquí."

Todos observaron al fondo del lugar, y efectivamente, con algo de esfuerzo pudieron ver una de las patas arácnidas de Meridia, por lo que comenzaron a moverse. Poco a poco, lograron ver más del cuerpo de la aracnoponi, al mismo tiempo que notaron que había otro espacio a la derecha que no habían visto antes. Cuando pudieron ver por completo a Meridia, se dieron cuenta de que ella se veía muy preocupada.

"¿Meridia?" preguntó Celestia.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Luna.

"¿Dónde está Alex?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"Pasó por aquí." dijo la aracnoponi. Los demás observaron al frente del corredor, y pudieron ver que había una barrera con colores familiares. "Estoy segura."

"Magia oscura…" dijo Luna. "Otra barrera."

"Y la entrada es tan grande como Wonder Shine." dijo Celestia. "¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?"

" **Wonder Shine cree que es muy extraño que gran parte del lugar sea óptimo para su tamaño."** dijo la gigante.

"Opino lo mismo." dijo Deirius. "Tal vez Crazy Jump tenga razón después de todo."

El mono reaccionó de inmediato, acercándose.

"Dejen de bromear por favor. No me van a decir que realmente hay algo escondido aquí del tamaño de Wonder Shine… ¿Verdad?"

Un silencio de varios segundos fue la respuesta que recibió. Finalmente, el pobre mono suspiro, con una expresión sin muchos ánimos.

"Yo y mi bocota…" dijo Crazy Jump.

" _Cuidado con lo que digas en estas tierras, que puede hacerse realidad, chico."_

"(Gracias por el aviso…con retraso.)" dijo mentalmente el mono y sin ánimos.

"¡Chicos!"

Una voz familiar llamó la atención de todos al instante. Meridia de inmediato recobró su sonrisa, al ver que del otro lado de la barrera venía su Amo en buen estado. Algunos pudieron notar que el humano venía corriendo, y que hizo un movimiento con su brazo. Con esto, una serie de proyectiles se dirigieron hasta la entrada en donde estaban todos, pero dichos proyectiles comenzaron a posicionarse en la zona superior, y alrededor de la barrera, de forma que eliminaran la magia oscura cercana, y que al mismo tiempo no interrumpieran el paso para Wonder Shine.

"¡Alex!" dijo Meridia con un renovado ánimo. "Debes informarnos para la próxima. Estaba muy preocupada."

"Por un momento nos preocupamos de que te hubiera ocurrido algo." dijo Celestia.

"Como Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie, tu posición es vital para todos." dijo Luna. "¿Qué pasaría si-"

"¡Lo siento!" dijo Alexander de inmediato, e interrumpiendo a la Princesa de la Noche, mientras él llegaba hasta a ellos, y por ende, deshaciendo el resto de la barrera. "Pero esto es urgente. Necesito que vengan conmigo ahora, y realmente hablo en serio. ¡Ahora!"

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Alex?" preguntó Shade. Los demás venían atrás de él.

"Explicaciones después." dijo rápidamente el humano. "Vayan hasta al otro lado de este corredor. ¡Rápido!"

El grupo entero no perdió más tiempo, y comenzaron a cruzar por el 'corredor', mientras que Alexander se aseguraba de que todos pudieran pasar sin problemas. Cuando el humano pudo ver que todos ya habían pasado, comenzó a correr rápidamente devuelta de adonde venía, usando a Libra para ir más rápido mientras lo usaba como transporte. Los demás pudieron ver esto, haciendo que su curiosidad creciera, y se preguntaran qué estaba ocurriendo.

El humano fue el primero en llegar al otro lado, y no perdió el tiempo, subiendo con Libra hasta la punta de la muralla circular. Los demás poco a poco fueron llegando a la entrada. Muchos se detuvieron al ver la muralla por unos segundos.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Deirius, que junto con Lauren llegaron primero. "¿Qué hay allí arriba?" preguntó mientras observaba al humano que estaba arriba en el borde de la muralla.

"¡Suban!" gritó Alexander, antes de desaparecer arriba, lo que significaba que corrió hasta el centro. Meridia ya sabía que algo grande estaba ocurriendo debido a las reacciones de su Amo, y de inmediato comenzó a caminar en la muralla, escalándola rápidamente.

Lauren y Deirius se miraron por unos segundos, algo confundidos, mientras que Cré comenzó a volar hasta el lugar. El resto comenzó a llegar también, y debido a su gran tamaño, Wonder Shine pudo ver de inmediato que había algo en el lugar. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos el reconocerlo.

"…" la gigante se quedó quieta cuando por fin pudo ver bien lo que había en el centro arriba de la muralla. Algunos notaron esto. Al mismo tiempo las Princesas volaron hasta donde estaba Alexander. Luego todos los que tenían alas volaron hasta el lugar.

"¿Wonder Shine?" preguntó Reifon. "¿Qué sucede?"

"… **Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, pequeño Reifon."** respondió la gigante.

"¡Necesito que suban ahora!" gritó Alexander.

Con el llamado del humano, todos comenzaron a subir a su manera. Algunos pocos, como en el caso de Clover Clever y la Princesa Heian, se teletransportaron con magia. Otros, como en el caso de Reifon y de Crazy Jump, comenzaron a escalar la muralla con una envidiable facilidad. Aquellos que no podían subir, fueron ayudados por Wonder Shine, quien obviamente no podía subirse a la parte superior de la muralla debido a su tamaño, pero que podía ver lo que había de todas maneras. Con esto, la mayoría pudo subir en cosa de segundos, mientras que tomó casi un minuto para que los faltantes lo hicieran.

No hace falta decir que lo que vieron todos al llegar arriba fue suficiente como para dejarlos inmóviles y mudos por muchos segundos.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "Ya están todos. Necesito que me ayuden a descongelarla."

Alexander avanzó hasta estar al frente de la dragona congelada.

"Descuida. Te ayudaremos." dijo Alexander.

" **(… ¿TRAJISTE A TUS COMPAÑEROS?)"** preguntó la dragona.

"Así es." dijo Alexander.

" **(¿TUS COMPAÑEROS…SON PONIS?)"**

"Entre otros." respondió Alexander. "Si pudieras vernos, te darías cuenta de la diversidad que tenemos en el grupo."

" **(CREO QUE PODRÍA ABRIR MIS OJOS SI EL HIELO NO FUERA UNA MOLESTIA.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(LAMENTO NO PODER VER A QUIENES ME AYUDARAN.)"**

"Pero pronto lo harás." dijo Alexander. "No te preocupes."

" **(AFORTUNADAMENTE, PUEDO IDENTIFICAR FORMAS DE VIDA A MI ALREDEDOR. ES ASÍ COMO PUDE SABER QUE ESTABAS CONMIGO ANTERIORMENTE A PESAR DE TENER CERRADO MIS OJOS.)"**

"(¿Alex?)" dijo Dory mentalmente. "(Los demás no están moviéndose.)"

(Parecen realmente sorprendidos-kupo) dijo Mogu. (Mucho más que tú-kupo)

"¿Qué?" se preguntó Alexander, al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta para ver a sus amigos y compañeros. Efectivamente como le dijo Dory, ninguno se estaba moviendo. Todos estaban en un particular trance que indicaba una mezcla de admiración, confusión, y un poco de miedo.

"¡Hey!" gritó Alexander. "¡Reaccionen! ¡No se queden ahí parados!"

"…Amo Alexander." logró decir Meridia. "¿Realmente…mis ojos no me engañan?"

"No. Esto es real." dijo Alexander. "¡Ahora ayúdenme por favor!"

"¿Cómo…llegó aquí?" preguntó Clover Clever.

"Jamás pensé que vería uno en mi vida…" dijo Swift Strike.

"Por Celestia… ¿Qué rayos está planeando Holocaust?" preguntó Iris Pride.

"Obviamente nada bueno." respondió Duran, que, aunque estaba asombrado, era el que estaba menos afectado por la vista. "Pero nunca esperé que sus planes incluyeran un dragón…"

"…Lo siento Alexander, es solo que…" comenzó a decir Celestia, aun tremendamente sorprendida. "No pensábamos que veríamos…un dragón."

"Los dragones…viven muy…lejos de Equestria." dijo Luna, tan sorprendida como su hermana. "De hecho…solo conocemos a los dragones por sus descripciones e ilustraciones en libros…"

"De donde venimos solo basta con verlo para reconocerlo…" dijo Warm Shade, que al igual que todos, estaba apreciando lo que tenía al frente. "Definitivamente es un dragón."

"¿Terminaron?" preguntó Alexander de mala gana. Esto fue suficiente para sorprender a varios.

"A-Alexander." dijo Heian. "Sé que debes estar enojado, y quieres que esta maravillosa criatura no tenga este destino…pero no podemos hacer mucho en nuestras condiciones."

"¡Si podemos!" dijo Alexander casi gritando.

" _Un dragón…ciertamente la diferencia en los rasgos físicos entre los de Neighpon y Equestria es…impresionante."_ dijo Mamoru.

" _En serio son diferentes…"_ dijo Enshoku, sin quitar sus ojos de encima de la gran criatura. _"Un dragón ASÍ, daría más de un problema en Neighpon."_

"¡Chicos!" gritó Alexander. "¡No lo entienden! ¡Esto no es como lo que ocurrió con los cuerpos de más atrás!"

"Lo sabemos Alexander. Es un dragón, y es un caso especial…pero…" comenzó a decir Celestia, mientras se enfocaba en la cabeza del dragón. "¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo de ese dragón si lo sacamos? No tenemos las condiciones ni el tiempo para transportarlo."

"E incluso si lo sacáramos…y lográramos que Deirius lo teletransportara…" comenzó a decir Luna. "¿De qué serviría tener un cuerpo sin vida de un dragón en Canterlot? Eso solamente provocaría un caos y desorden sin sentido. ¿Qué es lo que haría la Reina Galaxia?"

"¡ELLA SIGUE CON VIDA!"

El grito desesperado de Alexander tuvo la fuerza suficiente para romper el trance en que todos se encontraban, y ahora todas las miradas se concentraron en el humano, que tenía claramente una expresión de desesperación, demostrando que solo quería una sola cosa.

"¿…Sigue con vida?" preguntó Celestia.

"¿Ella?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"¡Sí! ¡Está viva y es hembra!" gritó Alexander al borde del enojo. "¡Ahora MUEVANSE de una vez y ayúdenme a sacarla del hielo! ¡Tiene heridas que deben ser tratadas ahora!"

"¿Pero cómo sabes que-" Deirius iba a preguntar algo, pero…

"AHORA." fue la respuesta de Alexander, interrumpiendo al ciervo con enojo.

El ver que de todos los presentes ahí, fuera Alexander el que se enojara, para muchos significaba una cosa: Era un asunto de vida o muerte, especialmente en este caso. Dejando por fin a un lado las preguntas y dudas, el grupo comenzó a moverse, quedando en distintos puntos para ayudar a la criatura atrapada en el hielo.

"¡Shade!" dijo Alexander. "Quiero que uses tu magia elemental de fuego para derretir lo más que puedas los puntos en donde tiene las heridas en ambos lados."

"¡No hay problema!" dijo el changeling, procediendo de inmediato.

"¡Lauren! Cuando las zonas en donde está herida estén descongeladas, comienza de inmediato a curarlas."

"Entendido." dijo la unicornio, que invocó su bastón de inmediato, y siguió al changeling.

"Todos aquellos que tengan la suficiente fuerza bruta como para romper de a poco el hielo, distribúyanse y comiencen a romper distintos puntos." dijo Alexander.

Meridia, Bantos, Deirius y Wonder Shine de inmediato comenzaron a distribuirse distintas partes del gigantesco hielo.

"Todos los que puedan utilizar magia, ocupen los puntos que aún no han sido ocupados."

Celestia, Luna, Heian, Clover Clever, y todos los que tenían algún tipo de magia comenzaron a moverse, utilizando su magia para comenzar a romper el hielo poco a poco.

Una gran parte del grupo estaba ayudando a romper lentamente el hielo en donde estaba congelada la dragona. Pasaron los minutos, y el equipo logró romper y destruir una buena parte alrededor de su cuerpo. Alexander estaba supervisando todo. En el proceso, Lauren curó poco a poco las heridas que la dragona tenía a cada lado.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Alexander, llamando la atención de algunos a su alrededor, incluyendo a las Princesas, a Shade y a Meridia.

" **(MUCHO MEJOR. MIS HERIDAS HAN SIDO CURADAS, Y A PESAR DE ESTAR TODAVÍA ATRAPADA EN EL HIELO, ME SIENTO CON MÁS FUERZAS QUE ANTES.)"** respondió la dragona.

Heian, la Princesa de Neighpon, se detuvo al instante de su tarea, ya que algo le llamó la atención, y su ciervo lo notó.

"Así que era eso..." dijo Heian, comenzando a sonreír mientras observaba a la dragona congelada.

" _Heian-sama."_ dijo Mamoru, llamando la atención de su Princesa. _"¿Acaso descubrió algo?"_

"Ahora entiendo porqué Alexander estaba tan desesperado por ayudarla." dijo Heian. "Ella es…"

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Celestia. "¿Estás…hablando con ella?"

"¿Acaso puede oírte?" preguntó Luna.

"Oh, es cierto. Aún no se los he dicho." dijo Alexander, respondiendo a las Princesas. "Ella es-"

" **(ALEXANDER.)"**

La voz de la dragona hizo que Alexander interrumpiera sus propias palabras y se enfocara en ella.

"Dime."

" **(CREO QUE TENGO LAS FUERZAS SUFICIENTES COMO PARA ROMPER EL RESTO DEL HIELO.)"**

Justo cuando la dragona le dijo esto al humano, todos pudieron escuchar un notorio ruido. Uno muy particular…el sonido de algo que se estaba quebrajando. Varios notaron que el hielo tenía algunas finas grietas.

" **(DILE A TUS COMPAÑEROS QUE SE ALEJEN Y QUE SE PROTEGAN.)"**

"¡Todos aléjense!" gritó Alexander. "Ella va a romper con su fuerza lo que queda del hielo. Debemos protegernos."

"Hay que proteger el convoy." dijo Bantos, siendo el primero en retroceder. "Lo dejamos allí abajo."

" **Wonder Shine se encargará de eso."** dijo la gigante mientras se acercaba al convoy para protegerlo.

"Mery. Tú y Shade vayan con los demás y protéjanse con magia." dijo el humano.

"¿Y cómo te protegerás tú?" preguntó algo preocupada la aracnoponi.

Alexander en vez de responder con palabras, comenzó a sonreír, e invocó a libra a su lado. Meridia, entendiendo lo que quiso decir, también comenzó a sonreír, satisfecha con la respuesta, y se dirigió a donde las Princesas y todos los demás estaban reuniéndose. Todos aquellos que podían utilizar magia comenzaron a usarla, creando una barrera más gruesa de lo normal, y de múltiples colores, concordando con los colores de la magia de cada uno. Alexander por su parte, aumentó el tamaño de Libra, a uno mucho mayor, y le agregó transparencia al escudo, ya que de ningún modo se perdería tal evento.

Segundos después de que todos estuvieran listos, se escuchó nuevamente el sonido de algo quebrajándose. Todos pudieron ver que el hielo ahora tenía más grietas, y estas eran más gruesas. Las partes del cuerpo de la dragona donde estaban sus anteriores heridas laterales estaban libres de hielo, y lo que estaba a su alrededor comenzó a quebrarse poco a poco. En segundos, el área en donde estaba la cola se rompió con fuerza, y la cola de la dragona comenzó a moverse libremente.

"Aquí viene…" comenzó a decir Alexander con una sonrisa de niño en una juguetería. "En cualquier momento…"

"(¡Ya le falta poco!)" dijo Dory internamente.

Finalmente, un ruido tremendamente fuerte se escuchó, que Alexander comparó como al de un montón de ventanas a su alrededor rompiéndose al mismo tiempo. El ruido se repitió varias veces, pues era el hielo que estaba cayendo alrededor, en muchísimos pedazos. Algunos más grandes que otros, pero que duró varios segundos, y que también levanto un gran manto de polvo plateado y blanco. Como todos estaban protegidos, no tuvieron que taparse ni cerrar los ojos.

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo Deirius. "Realmente seguía con vida."

"Pero es amigable… ¿Verdad?" preguntó Crazy Jump con duda. "No estamos en peligro. ¿Cierto?"

"Creo que solo Alexander conoce la respuesta." dijo Luna, observando no al dragón, sino que al humano.

BGM: watch?v=cK1CSpoyrQc (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem: Ambience – [Activar función 'Bucle' en Youtube])

Cuando el polvo se disipó, el grupo entero pudo ver con mayor detalle el físico y las características de la gran criatura que tenían al frente. La dragona movió su cabeza como si estuviera mirando al techo de la cueva, estirando su largo cuello, y procedió a mover lentamente su cola, y a estirar sus alas. Ella, sin embargo, aún no abría los ojos.

Alexander fue el primero en acercarse hasta ella. Las Princesas y sus amigos realmente estaban sorprendidos de que el humano se estaba acercando a la criatura sin miedo alguno. Si bien sabían que estaban ayudando a un ser que aún seguía con vida, este era un dragón, y por lo que hasta las Princesas saben, son extremadamente peligrosos.

"Me alegra ver ya estás liberada." dijo Alexander. "¿Sabes? Quiero darte las gracias."

" **(¿AGRADECERME?)"** preguntó la dragona, bajando un poco su cabeza, casi como si estuviera mirando al humano, aunque aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Alexander se dio cuenta de que ella le sonreía. **"(NO LO ENTIENDO. ERES TÚ QUIEN ME AYUDÓ. TÚ Y TUS COMPAÑEROS.)"**

"Así es, pero yo quiero darte las gracias…por creer en mí." dijo Alexander, satisfecho con la liberación de la dragona. "Por creer en que iríamos a ayudarte. Tal vez para ti eso es solo un detalle más, pero en lo que a mi concierne, estoy muy agradecido de que hayas confiado en nosotros."

" **(CREO QUE AMBOS CREEMOS LO MISMO.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(SI TÚ ESTÁS CONTENTO PORQUE YO CONFIÉ EN QUE VENDRÍAN, YO ESTOY AGRADECIDA DE QUE HAYAS QUERIDO VENIR HASTA ESTE LUGAR SOLO PARA AYUDARME. NUNCA ME HABÍAS VISTO ANTERIORMENTE, PERO VINISTE DE TODAS FORMAS. ESTOY REALMENTE AGRADECIDA CONTIGO Y CON TUS COMPAÑEROS.)"**

"Ni lo menciones." dijo Alexander, comenzando a reír ligeramente. "Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, y personalmente, lo que es correcto."

El resto del grupo fue acercándose poco a poco hasta donde estaba Alexander. Meridia fue la primera en dirigirse rápidamente hasta estar al lado de su Amo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Meridia, revisando al humano como ya usualmente lo hace. "¿Cómo está Dory?"

"Ambos estamos bien, Mery." dijo Alexander, haciendo que la aracnoponi se relajara. Luego miró a la dragona. "Es una maravilla. ¿No lo crees?"

Meridia, un tanto sorprendida por las palabras de Alexander, observó a la dragona, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero que también seguía sonriendo.

"¿Está…maravillado por el dragón?" preguntó Meridia. Las Princesas y los demás ya estaban acercándose al humano. "¿No siente temor alguno?"

"Dragona." le corrigió Alexander. "Es hembra. Mira sus ojos."

La aracnoponi, y muchos que lograron escuchar el comentario de Alexander hicieron caso, y miraron los ojos de la dragona.

"Oh." dijo Meridia, finalmente reconociendo el sexo de la dragona.

"Alexander…" preguntó Celestia. "¿Es seguro…acercarse más?"

"Por supuesto." dijo Alexander. "No nos hará daño."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó la Princesa Luna. "Se ha mantenido quieta por un momento, y parece estar enfocándose en ti."

"Créeme Luna, cuando digo que ella está agradecida por la ayuda." dijo Alexander.

"¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?" preguntó Shade, algo confundido y levantando una de sus cejas, demostrando dicho estado.

"Simple. Me lo dijo." respondió el humano.

"Espera un segundo Alexander." dijo Clover Clever. "Ella no ha abierto su boca en todo este tiempo. Incluso parecía que estabas hablándole cuando estaba congelada. Explícame cómo es que ella pudo haberte dicho algo."

"Los dragones tienen un idioma completamente distinto al nuestro." dijo Celestia. "Si de alguna manera se está comunicando contigo… ¿Cómo es que tú puedes entenderle Alexander?"

"¿Y cómo es que ella te entiende a ti?" agregó la aprendiz de Starswirl.

"La respuesta parcial para Clover Clever, es que ella al parecer se está comunicando de la misma forma que Dory: Telepatía. Incluso lo hacía cuando estaba congelada. Me dijo que su cuerpo y mente son dos elementos distintos, y que si bien su cuerpo estaba congelado, su mente aún seguía activa."

Alexander miró a la Princesa del día.

"En cuanto a tu duda Celestia, y respondiendo la otra pregunta de Clover, es en realidad algo simple. Ella ya conoce el lenguaje de Equestria. Lo entiende, pero creo que no puede hablarlo."

"Pero… ¿Porqué tú?" preguntó Lauren con curiosidad. "¿Por qué solamente tú puedes escuchar lo que está diciendo? Dory puede elegir a su gusto si quiere que todos escuchemos lo que dice."

"Honestamente…no lo sé." dijo Alexander, también algo confundido. "Tal vez hay algún tipo de conexión entre ella y yo. Después de todo…no es la primera vez que la escucho."

Con esto, la duda invadió al grupo. Alexander estiró su brazo derecho, indicando a la dragona, como si la estuviera presentando.

"Les presento a la dragona que nos ayudó a encontrar la entrada de estas grandes cuevas."

Cuando Celestia, Luna, y todos los demás escucharon esto, entendieron de inmediato el significado de esto, y supieron que esto no estaba ocurriendo solo por casualidad.

"Lo que dice Alexander es cierto."

Heian, comenzó a acercarse al humano, llamando la atención del grupo, que ahora se enfocaba en lo que ella dijo.

"Ella es la voz que ha estado escuchando. Lo sé porque puedo ver su hilo del destino…y va directo hacia Alexander." dijo la Princesa de Neighpon. "Es probable que debido a que estaba congelada, el enlace se interrumpía, y por eso a veces el hilo simplemente desaparecía."

"Ya oyeron." dijo Alexander. "Fue ella quien nos estaba pidiendo ayuda. Realmente estaba preocupado de que algo pudiera ocurrirle, porque ya estaba herida…pero jamás pensé…"

Alexander miró específicamente a la cabeza de la dragona, con una gran sonrisa.

"Jamás pensé que vería a un dragón en toda mi vida."

La dragona, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, ladeó levemente su cabeza y dejó de sonreír. quedando con una expresión neutral.

" **(HABLAS COMO SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VES A UN DRAGÓN.)"** dijo la dragona.

"Pues estarías en lo correcto." dijo Alexander. "Jamás había visto un dragón antes, y si aún estuviera en el lugar de donde vengo…jamás habría visto uno."

" **(… ¿ENTONCES NO ERES UN DRAGÓN?)"**

Alexander al principio no reaccionó a la pregunta. Por un par de segundos se mantuvo quieto y en silencio. Le costó un poco poder responder la pregunta.

"Creo…que no escuché muy bien es último…pero solo por si acaso… ¿Me preguntaste si yo era un dragón?"

Las palabras de Alexander hicieron reaccionar a los demás, y claramente no es algo que pensaban escuchar en algún momento de la misión y el viaje.

" **(ES CORRECTO. ¿PORQUÉ LA DUDA?)"**

"Bueno…si abrieras tus ojos, sabrías la respuesta de inmediato." dijo Alexander.

La dragona por un segundo no hizo movimiento alguno, pero luego ella lentamente bajó más su cabeza hasta estar mucho más cerca de Alexander.

" **(IMPOSIBLE.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(DEBES SER UN DRAGÓN. DE LO CONTRARIO NO PODRÍAS ESCUCHARME.)"**

"Pues será mejor que abras tus ojos y lo veas por ti misma." dijo Alexander, que luego tuvo una expresión de leve confusión. "De hecho, ahora tengo la duda de porqué no has abierto tus ojos aún."

" **(ESTAR CONGELADA VARIOS DÍAS HA HECHO QUE NO PUEDA ABRIR CON FACILIDAD MIS OJOS.)"** respondió la dragona. **"(POCO A POCO LA FUERZA QUE DEBO APLICAR SE VA REDUCIENDO.)"**

"Si necesitas unos minutos para intentarlo, podemos esperar." dijo Alexander. La dragona hizo suavemente una negación con la cabeza.

" **(NO SERÁ NECESARIO)"**

Con la respuesta de la dragona, vino la acción: Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Como Alexander era el que estaba más cerca, pudo apreciar por completo los ojos plateados de la dragona.

" **(NO PUEDO CREERLO…NO ERES UN DRAGON.)"** dijo ella. **"(DE HECHO…NO PUEDO IDENTIFICAR TU ESPECIE…LO QUE ES MUY EXTRAÑO, CONSIDERANDO MI CONOCIMIENTO.)"**

"Ninguno de nosotros lo es." dijo Alexander. "Sorprendente. ¿Verdad?"

La dragona, al escuchar el comentario del humano, levantó su cabeza, para mirar alrededor. Esta vez, el resto pudo ver los ojos plateados que ella tenía, y también observaron que la expresión de ella había cambiado, demostrando una ligera curiosidad.

" **(ES IMPRESIONANTE…VEO MUCHAS ESPECIES DISTINTAS AQUÍ. ES ALGO QUE NO SE HA VISTO…EN MUCHO TIEMPO.)"**

"Lamento no cumplir con tus expectativas." dijo Alexander. "Pero como ya viste…no soy un dragón."

"¿Alexander?"

La voz de Luna llamó la atención del Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie.

"¿Existe alguna manera de que nosotros podamos escuchar a la dragona?" preguntó Luna.

"Mmmmm…" Alexander comenzó a pensar por unos segundos, y recordando un hecho que ocurrió hace ya un tiempo, llegó a una conclusión.

"Supongo…que podríamos hacer que todos escuchen nuestro 'canal' interno con Dory."

"(Lamento decirlo…)" comenzó a decir Dory mentalmente, pero para todos los presentes. "(Pero no creo poder hacer eso. No con todos. Sería demasiada carga para mí.)"

"Oh… ¿Y qué otra alternativa podríamos usar?" preguntó Celestia.

"Creo…que podría tener una idea." dijo Clover Clever, llamando la atención de los demás. "Dory puede escuchar tus pensamientos. ¿Cierto Alexander?"

"Así es." respondió el humano, que luego entendió parcialmente lo que Clover Clever quería hacer. "Y también lo que escuche en mi mente. ¿Acaso quieres probar algo con Dory?"

"Existe un hechizo que nos puede servir mucho en esta situación. Pocos lo conocen, pero solo las Princesas pueden realizarlo a la perfección."

Luna entonces reaccionó al escuchar las palabras de Clover Clever.

"¿Te refieres al hechizo de lectura de memoria activa?" preguntó Luna.

"Ya entiendo lo que propones, Clover Clever." dijo Celestia.

"Exacto." dijo Clover Clever. "Creo…que si mantenemos a Dory a una distancia prudente de Alexander, para que la magia no sea anulada…podríamos escuchar a la dragona. Después de todo, si Alexander puede escuchar lo que ella dice en su mente, también lo escuchará Dory."

"Vale la pena intentarlo." dijo Alexander, que procedió a dejar a Dory con Meridia, y se alejó un poco de ambas. "Solamente tengan cuidado con Dory, por favor."

Dory se acomodó en las patas delanteras de Meridia, mientras que la aracnoponi mantenía a la mascota de Alexander sin problema alguno. Celestia y Luna se miraron, y asintieron con la cabeza. En segundos, comenzaron a concentrarse, para luego iluminar sus cuernos. Dory comenzó a brillar, generando un leve destello con todo su cuerpo.

BGM -OFF-

"Con nuestra magia combinada, podremos oír con claridad y sin interferencia." dijo Celestia.

"Pues intentémoslo." dijo Alexander, que miró a la dragona. "¿Estás segura de que para poder escucharte, tendría que ser un dragón?"

BGM: watch?v=CcwwrOUFa50 ([Music] Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ► Reminiscences ║Extended║)

" **(ASÍ ES. ESTE TIPO DE ENLACE SOLO FUNCIONA ENTRE DRAGONES. ES ALGO ÚNICO DE NUESTRA ESPECIE.)"**

Esta vez el grupo reaccionó con sorpresa. Al parecer el hechizo había funcionado a la perfección. Alexander lo escuchó de una manera muy particular, como si se hubiera escuchado con una especie de eco.

"Pudimos escucharlo." dijo Celestia.

"Perfectamente." dijo Luna.

"Tiene una voz muy hermosa." dijo Lauren.

"Wow. Mucho cambia cuando la escuchas hablar." dijo Crazy Jump.

Warm Shade soltó un silbido de admiración.

"Es una lástima que no pueda hablarnos con su voz externa." dijo Meridia.

"Un segundo. Hay algo que estoy pasando por alto." dijo Alexander. "Si entiendes el lenguaje de Equestria, pero no puedes hablarlo… ¿Cómo es que YO entiendo lo que me dices? No hay manera de que conozca el idioma de los dragones."

La pregunta fue un punto muy válido para muchos, sobre todo para las Princesas.

"Alexander tiene razón." dijo Celestia. "Nunca habíamos tenido un encuentro con un dragón."

" **(TENGO LA MISMA DUDA.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(ESTOY UTILIZANDO MI PROPIO LENGUAJE PARA COMUNICARME CON ALEXANDER.)"**

"¿Se te ocurre alguna razón?" preguntó el humano.

" **(…EXISTE UNA POSIBILIDAD, PERO…PROBABLEMENTE ESTOY EQUIVOCADA. NO HAY MANERA DE QUE TÚ…)"** dijo la dragona, sin terminar su idea.

"De que yo… ¿Qué?"

La dragona levantó un poco su vista, pero sin dejar de ver al humano.

" **(DIME ALEXANDER… ¿PUEDES UTILIZAR MAGIA?)"**

"Así es." dijo el humano, asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

" **(¿PODRÍAS MOSTRARMELA?)"**

"Claro." dijo el humano con un tono amistoso.

Alexander extendió su brazo izquierdo, y posicionó su mano, dejando la palma mirando al techo del lugar. Procedió a concentrarse por un momento, y en un instante, generó una esfera desde su mano, que comenzó a flotar suavemente. La magia breezie que estaba mostrando el humano era algo transparente, y de un color verde muy claro.

Al ver la muestra de magia proveniente de Alexander, la dragona enfocó su mirada en esta.

" **(ES…MUY PARECIDA…NO. ES IDÉNTICA.)"**

"¿Idéntica?" preguntó el humano. "¿Idéntica a qué?"

La dragona extendió una de sus patas delanteras, que son notablemente más pequeñas que las traseras, de una manera muy parecida a la de Alexander, lo que llamó la atención del resto del grupo. Con sus garras, dejó su pata en la misma posición en la que Alexander tenía su mano. En segundos, hizo algo que dejó boquiabiertos a todos, incluyendo al humano.

"… ¿Qué?" logró preguntar Alexander. "Pero… ¿Cómo es que…?"

La dragona había generado desde su pata una especie de manifestación de energía: Una esfera exactamente igual a la de Alexander, pero de mayor tamaño, con la misma transparencia, y con una mezcla de colores azul. celeste y blanco.

" **(ES IDÉNTICA A LA MIA…PERO… ¿PORQUÉ LA TUYA ES DE UN COLOR VERDE? ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA?)"**

"¿QUÉ?" preguntó prácticamente gritando Alexander. "¿¡Qué rayos sucede aquí!?"

"A-Alex…" dijo Warm Shade, un tanto nervioso. "Eso se ve MUY parecido a tu magia…"

"¿Parecida…?" dijo Meridia a modo de pregunta, en las mismas condiciones. "Lo único que las diferencia es el color y el tamaño…"

"El resto…es exactamente lo mismo." dijo Celestia, con el mismo ánimo que todos.

"Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible…?" dijo Luna.

"(¡Wow! ¡Sus energías se ven iguales!)"

Una voz que aparentaba ser la de un pequeño, que la mayoría jamás había escuchado pudo oírse en el lugar. Muchos fueron pillados desprevenidos por esto, excepto por cierto Changeling y cierta ilusionista.

(¡Así que era por eso-kupo! ¡Con razón podíamos sentir algo cuando nos estábamos acercando-kupo!)

Nuevamente, una voz de un pequeño, y esta vez, distinta a la anterior se escuchó en el lugar. El único que no se sorprendió, fue Alexander.

"No se preocupen chicos." dijo Alexander, calmando al grupo. "Las voces que escucharon les pertenece a Nich y a Mogu."

"¿La mascota de Warm Shade?" preguntó Celestia.

"¿Mogu?" dijo Iris Pride, que por un instante recordó que Alexander le había dicho ese nombre en una ocasión, cuando habían recuperado la ciudad del comercio, Hoofdeal.

" **(¿CÓMO OBTUVISTE ESA MAGIA?)"** preguntó la dragona mientras observaba al humano con curiosidad.

"Es…una muy larga historia." admitió Alexander, para luego observar a la dragona con duda. "¿Cómo es que TÚ posees magia? Sé que hay diversidad en los dragones, pero es la primera vez que me informo de algo como esto."

" **(…)"** la dragona se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y luego comenzó a observar a todos.

" **(TAL PARECE QUE AMBOS DESCONOCEMOS UNO DEL OTRO.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(LAMENTABLEMENTE, ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO APROPIADO PARA DAR ESTE TIPO DE EXPLICACIONES.)"**

"Ella tiene razón." dijo Deirius, acercándose un poco más a Alexander. "No sabemos cuánto tiempo hemos estado en la zona del almacén. Nuestra ventaja se hace cada vez menos efectiva mientras más tiempo pase."

" **(AL PARECER, DE ALGUNA MANERA TÚ Y YO TENEMOS ALGO EN COMÚN ALEXANDER.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(AÚN NO CONOZCO QUÉ ES, PERO ESA DEBE SER LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE PUEDES ENTENDER LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO.)"**

Clover Clever aspiró aire a modo de sorpresa, al parecer entendiendo algo que el resto no.

"Esa debe ser la razón por la que nosotros también podemos entenderlo." dijo Clover Clever. "Lo que escucha Alexander, lo escucha Dory, y por ende, lo escuchamos nosotros en este momento."

"Eso es una duda menos." dijo Nakama. "Pero la magia de _sempai_ , y la de la dragona son casi exactas… ¿Cómo es que…?"

"Olvidemos eso por un momento." dijo Alexander, interrumpiendo al mirmidón. "Yo también tengo muchas dudas, y estoy segura que nuestra amiga aquí también las tiene…pero como dijo Deirius, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo."

Alexander miró a la dragona.

"Por ahora…solo necesitamos lo justo y necesario." dijo el humano. "Tal vez podríamos comenzar preguntando por tu nombre y tu propósito en Equestria."

" **(…POR SUPUESTO.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(MI NOMBRE…ES JLATAKRAL, Y MI PROPÓSITO EN EQUESTRIA…ERA BUSCAR Y ENCONTRAR…)"** la dragona se detuvo.

"¿Encontrar qué exactamente?" preguntó Alexander.

la dragona enfocó su mirada en Alexander, volviendo a sonreír.

" **(ENCONTRAR LO QUE SE ME FUE DESCRITO…COMO LA ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO.)"**

"¿La…esperanza del futuro?" preguntó Alexander. "¿Exactamente qué-"

BGM -OFF-

Algo de tuvo a Alexander. Una sensación muy familiar para él, que siempre tiene cuando está por ocurrirle algo peligroso. El lugar en donde estaban solamente tenía una entrada que al mismo tiempo servía como salida, por lo que miró de inmediato hacia atrás. En un instante, pudo ver varios cuerpos en el aire, a varios metros de ellos. El humano no tuvo tiempo de analizar que eran. Lo único que hizo fue invocar a Libra con un gran tamaño. La repentina invocación de su escudo hizo que le doliera por un instante la cabeza, pero rápidamente el dolor se fue. Todos pudieron ver lo que hizo el humano, ya que el escudo, que era algo transparente para poder ver el otro lado, recibió varios objetos a gran velocidad.

Flechas.

Todos inmediatamente se pusieron de guardia, preparando sus armas.

"¡Están aquí!" gritó Alexander, alertando aún más a su grupo. Por un segundo, pudieron ver que había una serie de pegasos que estaban usando arcos y flechas mientras se mantenían en el aire. Todos listos para atacar nuevamente. Uno de ellos estaba más arriba que el resto, que al parecer era el que los lideraba.

"アタック!"

Alexander no pudo entender lo que dijo el poni de más altura, pero si pudo ver que todos los pegasos estaban disparando nuevamente las flechas. Alexander no movió a Libra de su lugar, ya que volvió a proteger al grupo entero. Una serie de rayos desde abajo pilló desprevenido al grupo, ya que golpearon el techo con fuerza, y muchos pedazos de hielo y piedra comenzaron a caer justo a bajo de ellos.

"(¡Diablos!)" pensó Alexander. "(¿Hay unicornios abajo?)"

Clover Clever activo su magia, deteniendo los escombros que le caerían encima al grupo, aunque le estaba costando mantener su magia. Rápidamente Celestia y Luna ayudaron a la aprendiza de Starswirl, y la carga comenzó a ser considerablemente menor para ella.

Shade rápidamente llegó al borde del muro, notando que había varios unicornios abajo.

"¡Hey!"

Con un grito, llamó la atención del grupo de unicornios abajo, al mismo tiempo que iluminó su cuerno con un aura con una mezcla de colores rojo y naranjo. Una bola de fuego comenzó a generarse en donde estaban los enemigos, y sin previo aviso, comenzó a iluminar mucho alrededor, como si estuviera lista para estallar.

"なに!"

Shade por un momento se preguntó que rayos dijo uno de los unicornios que habló, antes de que la bola de fuego explotara, mandando a todos a volar, parcialmente heridos y quemados.

Alexander estaba atento al grupo de arqueros pegaso que nuevamente preparaban sus flechas, y esta vez apuntando más abajo. Él movió su escudo, pero cuando observó a sus compañeros, noto que dos seres en específico no estaban. Una ilusionista, y una gigante.

"¿Pero donde-"

" **(ALEXANDER QUITA TU ESCUDO.)"**

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alexander, mirando a Jlatakral, pero cuando pudo ver que ella tenía la boca abierta, y que algo comenzó a iluminarse dentro de esta, lo sacó de inmediato.

En el instante que el grupo se sorprendió al ver que el escudo de Alexander había desaparecido, se escuchó un ruido tremendo, e inexplicable para la mayoría. Lo único que el grupo pudo entender con claridad, era que un rayo de energía de colores celeste y blanco, y de un tamaño tremendamente considerable golpeó al grupo completo de pegasos, haciendo que todos chocaran en la pared de la cueva con una fuerza tan potente, que generó un leve temblor. Clover Clever y las Princesas aprovecharon esto para lanzar los escombros de arriba que mantenían con magia al sector en donde habían caído los pegasos, y donde algunos unicornios seguían en el suelo.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó de inmediato Alexander.

El humano escuchó distintas respuestas.

"¿Dónde está Wonder Shine?" preguntó Alexander, tras saber que todos estaban relativamente bien.

" **Wonder Shine está aquí, Alexander."**

Para sorpresa de todos, Wonder Shine estaba frente a ellos. A los ojos de Alexander, y posiblemente de los demás, ella literalmente apareció de la nada. Arriba de la gigante, estaba la ilusionista de la Alianza, con una expresión mixta de una sonrisa y de nerviosismo.

"Yo…la escondí con una ilusión." dijo Bridia. "Antes de que ellos pudieran verla."

"Y… ¿Porqué?" preguntó algo confundido Alexander.

"Si Wonder Shine usaba su fuerza, podría haber destruido este pasaje, y como es la única manera de salir de aquí, pues pensé que era mejor que no hiciera nada imprudente. También la escondí porque si el enemigo la veía, concentrarían todo su ataque en ella."

"Creo…que eso es razonable, pero pudiste haberme dicho antes, de la misma forma que lo hiciste cuando entramos hace un rato." dijo Alexander,

"No pude decirte como antes, porque con el enemigo…había otro ilusionista."

Con lo que dijo Bridia, el grupo volvió a ponerse alerta.

"Tranquilos. Ya no siento su influencia." dijo Bridia. "Todos estábamos tan concentrados en la dragona, que hasta yo me distraje, y fui víctima de la ilusión. Escondieron su presencia, tal como nosotros lo hicimos antes. Me di cuenta muy tarde."

Bridia se arrodilló, como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia, confundiendo a Alexander y a las Princesas.

"Como ilusionista, debía haberme dado cuenta de esto antes de que comenzaran a atacar…les ruego que me disculpen. Por mi culpa pudieron haber salido heridos por unos simples soldados del enemigo."

"Bridia." dijo Celestia. "Todos nos sorprendimos con esto. No es tu culpa. De todos los posibles escenarios, este era uno que nunca pensé que ocurriría."

"Hiciste lo que creíste más sensato." dijo Alexander. "Y la entrada aún está intacta. En lo que a mi concierne, hiciste un buen trabajo."

"Pero Alexander…" comenzó a decir Bridia, muy confundida. "Por mi culpa ustedes tuvieron que luchar con desventaja."

"Y no será la última vez que eso ocurra, te lo aseguro." dijo Alexander. "Pero estás pasando algo por alto: Confiaste en que nosotros podríamos con ellos, y eso es lo que importa."

Bridia finalmente suspiro, derrotada, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"A veces lo haces muy bien como Líder. Eres obstinado."

"Solo hago mi trabajo." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente se puso serio nuevamente. "Pero tenemos un problema más grande ahora. El elemento sorpresa se acabó. Si el ilusionista ya no está, lo más probable es que haya ido a informar a la poni de las nieves que estamos aquí."

"Rayos…" dijo Warm Shade. "¿Y ahora qué? No nos queda otra más que avanzar. ¿O no?"

Alexander observó a Jlatakral por un momento.

"Ese rayo de energía fue impresionante." dijo Alexander. "Imagino que eso es lo que lanzas en vez de fuego."

" **(CORRECTO.)"** dijo Jlatakral.

"Me gustaría presentarte a todos, pero debido a la situación, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte."

Alexander se arrodilló, como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia, casi de la misma manera e intención en la que Bridia lo hizo hace unos momentos. Esto por supuesto, sorprendió al grupo nuevamente.

"¿Estarías dispuesta a brindarnos tu ayuda en esta batalla?"

La dragona, para sorpresa de todos, volvió a formar una sonrisa.

" **(¿ACASO ESTÁS OLVIDANDO QUE USTEDES ME SALVARON LA VIDA? POR SUPUESTO QUE LOS AYUDARÉ.)"**

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Increíble que sea el más largo, considerando lo que sucede en este. Si de casualidad piensan que en este capítulo hubo falta de acción (excepto al final), pues esto era necesario, considerando la introducción de Jlatakral. Ella jugará un rol importante en la historia de ahora en adelante (digo, es una dragona.) y había que explicar ciertas cosas. Lo que sí les puedo decir son 2 cosas:**

 **1-Comenzaré con el siguiente capítulo de Felltale.  
2-Las cosas en este fic, de ahora en adelante, aumentaran de intensidad a una escala diferente, pues ya estamos llegando a un punto al que REALMENTE quería llegar en la historia.**

 **Eso es todo señores. Les recuerdo que agradecería muchísimo si dejan su Review con su opinión y/o crítica del episodio o el fic en sí. Eso sería todo, y recuerden, no estaba muerto. Era solo que el deber llamaba por este lado.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


	64. LXIV: Taigi no Tameni

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.**

 **Y aquí estamos...capítulo n°64 de Fatum. Vaya que hemos llegado lejos ¿Eh? Y eso que aún no termina.  
** **Realmente me estoy dedicando a escribir capítulos largos al parecer, ya que este capítulo es solo ligeramente más corto que el anterior. Las explicaciones no han cambiado chicos. Estoy comenzando otro año en la U, así que no podré actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría, pero daré un esfuerzo para no tardar mucho. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Como dije antes, las cosas ya se están poniendo más serias de lo acostumbrado. Como siempre, se agradece cualquier Review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo y/o del fic en sí. También les pido comprensión si llegan a encontrar errores de ortografía. Me costará encontrarlos por lo largo del capítulo, pero de haber, se intentará remediar a la brevedad, después de todo soy un ser humano, y no una maquina.**

 **Claramente, esto significa que ahora comenzaré con el próximo capítulo de Felltale. :)**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!]**

 **Capítulo LXIV: Taigi no Tameni.**

* * *

"カメリアさま!"

Un poni con una vestimenta completa de alguna clase de tela, con mezclas de negro y con purpura en los bordes, completamente tapado excepto por los ojos y el área en donde estaba su cuerno, llegó con prisa hasta una habitación que estaba oscurecida en su mayoría. Del otro lado parecía haber otro poni, con un traje largo, al igual que su crin. Dicho poni parecía estar viendo por la ventana que tenía al frente, con una vista muy particular: Un lago congelado, que se extendía a ambos lados, con una distancia considerable. En la pared frente al poni, y alrededor de este, parecían haber 'cristales de hielo' de color púrpura, ya que tenían curiosas y únicas formas.

" _Habla."_ dijo con una voz femenina la poni que estaba en la ventana.

" _Intrusos."_ dijo el poni de negro y purpura. _"Son muchos, y de distintas especies."_

De inmediato, todo el hielo que estaba alrededor de la poni se quebró, con los pedazos cayendo al suelo. La expresión de la poni claramente demostraba disgusto.

" _Así que lo lograron…eso quiere decir que debo traer de vuelta a los que están afuera."_

La poni se acercó hasta su esbirro a una velocidad moderada. El solo ver a su superior, hizo que el poni que trajo las noticias se asustara por un momento.

" _ **¿Dónde?"**_

.

.

.

.

"¡Todos acérquense!"

Al comando de Alexander, todos se acercaron lo más posible. En segundos, todos estaban en el rango de voz del humano.

"Lamentablemente no hay tiempo para introducciones. Lo único que deben tener en claro de momento, es que Jlatakral es nuestra aliada. Cuando todo esto termine, nos presentaremos como se debe." dijo Alexander.

Todos, incluyendo a la dragona, asintieron con la cabeza.

"El enemigo sabe que estamos aquí, así que esto debe ser lo más rápido posible. Hablaremos de nuestro plan de acción, para que todos sepan que hacer sin excepción."

BGM: watch?v=8Mfi6CUCiXU (Resolve (Light) - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

"Nos dividiremos en dos grupos." comenzó diciendo el humano. "El primero se quedará en el exterior, alrededor del lago congelado y en el borde de este. El segundo hará el ataque principal a la fortaleza."

"¿Por qué la separación en grupos?" preguntó Reifon. "El enemigo está en la fortaleza. ¿O no?"

"Nada asegura que no haya enemigos fuera del área." dijo Warm Shade. "En cualquier momento podrían pedir posibles refuerzos del exterior."

"Nada mal Shade." dijo Alexander. "Correcto."

"De tanta estrategia que haces se me debió haber pegado un poco tu forma de pensar." dijo el changeling con una sonrisa. "Solo un poco. No te preocupes."

"Hay otra razón." dijo Alexander, continuando. "No todos podrán llegar hasta la fortaleza debido al lago congelado. Recuerdo que el ilusionista que encontramos cerca de la entrada nos dijo que la capa de agua congelada no era tan gruesa, pero no recuerdo que mencionara qué tan resistente es. Ponis como Wonder Shine podrían romper de inmediato un punto del lago, e incluso podrían generar una ruptura total a largo plazo."

"Ya veo…" dijo la Princesa Celestia. "Eso claramente desestabilizaría toda la zona, y el combate en sí."

"Y al parecer tendremos que utilizar el terreno a nuestro favor…y con cuidado." dijo la Princesa Luna.

"La yokai no debe salir de este lugar." dijo Alexander. "Si ella logra escapar, estaremos acabados, y jamás podremos destruir la barrera en el territorio de Wildzone. Es por eso, que el grupo que esté al exterior de la fortaleza debe repeler cualquier ataque y posible refuerzo enemigo que se acerque. El grupo que ataque al interior solo tendrá que preocuparse de lo que haya al interior de la fortaleza. Esto es necesario para que no haya preocupaciones en ambos lados, y ser más eficientes a la hora de actuar. ¿Entendido?"

Un '¡Sí!' de múltiples voces se escucharon en un instante.

"Perfecto." dijo Alexander. El humano rápidamente miró a todos por un momento, y luego comenzó a sonreír.

"Ahora diré quienes estarán al exterior: Wonder Shine. Tú te quedarás lo más cerca posible de la entrada. Serás la muralla que protegerá el acceso de los enemigos."

" **¡Cuenta con ello!"** dijo la gigante con mucho ánimo.

"Bantos. Deirius. Yagnar. Swift Strike. Golden Lilat. Iris Pride. Duran. Shade. Clover. Lauren. Cré. Todos ustedes serán la fuerza que contendrá a los enemigos que logren escabullirse de Wonder Shine, así como los que detengan cualquier posible enemigo inesperado que nuestra compañera gigante no pueda contener por alguna razón. Luchen a su gusto y sin restricciones. Solo tengan cuidado con el lago, y obviamente, sean precavidos para evitar lo peor."

"¡Ok!" dijo Bantos con un ánimo similar al de Wonder Shine.

"Muy bien." dijo Deirius.

"Pues a gusto lucharé, gracias." dijo Yagnar con una sonrisa.

"Si alguien logra escabullirse…" dijo Swift Strike.

"Será detenido." terminó la frase Golden Lilat.

"Cualquier enemigo aéreo se las verá conmigo." dijo Iris Pride con interés.

"Y conmigo." agregó Duran.

"Será la oportunidad perfecta de probar mi truco bajo la manga." dijo Warm Shade.

"Proporcionaré protección y ofensiva." dijo Clover Clever.

"Cualquier herida que reciban, yo las curaré." dijo Lauren con calma.

"¡Yo me aseguraré de que Lauren no reciba daño alguno!" dijo con ánimo Cré.

"Cuento con ustedes chicos." dijo Alexander. Luego, miró a la dragona.

"Jlatakral. Lamento pedirte esto, pero por tu tamaño y físico eres la indicada para esta tarea."

" **(TÚ ERES EL LÍDER. YO SEGUIRÉ TU COMANDO.)"** dijo con calma la dragona.

"Necesito que vueles alrededor de la fortaleza." dijo Alexander. "Te lo pido por dos razones: Para inspeccionar el área en general en caso de que algún enemigo use una entrada que desconozcamos para que así puedas atacarlos con el gran poder ofensivo que tienes, y también para asegurarnos de que los que estén al interior de la fortaleza no traten de salir. Que sientan la presión de que un dragón los rodea, listo para atacarlos si salen. De esta forma el grupo que está al exterior no recibirá presión extra de los enemigos de la fortaleza en caso de que quieran atacarlos."

" **(ENTENDIDO.)"** dijo Jlatakral. **"(DARÉ MI MEJOR ESFUERZO.)"**

"Gracias." dijo Alexander. "Cuento contigo."

El humano entonces enfocó su vista en el grupo restante.

"Nakama. Mamoru. Princesa Heian. Ustedes conocen de mejor manera las construcciones de su país. Estoy seguro de que la yokai adaptó la fortaleza acorde al país de donde viene. Además, dos de ustedes conocen a la yokai mejor que todos aquí." dijo Alexander. "Será necesario todo el conocimiento posible para el ataque a la fortaleza."

"Como diga, _sempai._ " dijo Nakama.

" _Entendido."_ dijo Mamoru.

"Ayudaremos en lo que necesites." dijo la Princesa de Neighpon.

" _¡Hime-sama!"_ dijo Enshoku, llamando la atención de los demás, incluyendo a Alexander. _"Nosotros, los soldados de Neighpon, y el Escuadrón del Equilibrio, ayudaremos a la Alianza Multiespecie, y cuidaremos el acceso exterior."_

El grupo conformado por los soldados de Neighpon y los miembros del Escuadrón del Equilibrio hicieron una especie de saludo, utilizando sus armas.

"Muy bien. Agradezco todo el apoyo. Ayudemos a Equestria, y brindémosle nuestras fuerzas." dijo Heian.

" _Se los encargo."_ dijo Mamoru. _"El maestro Nakama y yo nos aseguraremos de proteger a Heian-sama, así que luchen sin preocupaciones."_

"Demuestren de qué están hechos." dijo Nakama mientras les sonreía a sus antiguos compañeros.

" _¡Así será, Mamoru-san, Nakama-sama!"_ respondió Enshoku con determinación.

"Grevy. Bridia. Reifon. Crazy Jump." dijo Alexander. "Sus diversas habilidades son útiles y serán necesarias para el ataque al interior de la fortaleza."

"Para al enemigo derrotar, un buen ataque hay que realizar. Cuenta conmigo." dijo Grevy.

"Será un placer." dijo Bridia con gusto.

"A la orden." dijo Reifon, preparando sus garras.

"Como diga jefe." dijo Crazy Jump, preparando su instrumento.

" _Trabajo es trabajo. Estoy listo como siempre, chico."_

"(Cuento contigo, Tecno.)" dijo mentalmente el juglar.

"Celestia. Luna." dijo Alexander mientras observaba a ambas Princesas de Equestria. "Su capacidad y técnica con la magia será útil para cubrir distancias y puntos frágiles cuando ataquemos."

"Haremos todo a nuestro alcance para ayudar." dijo Celestia.

"Esa poni de las nieves perecerá, y hoy los caídos van a ser vengados." dijo Luna con determinación.

Finalmente, Alexander miró a Meridia, que como siempre, le estaba regalando una dulce sonrisa.

"Además de la razón obvia, tu tremenda fuerza y agilidad serán extremadamente útiles Mery. Cuento contigo."

"Siempre." dijo Meridia con cariño.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander. "Eso es todo. Recuerden su función en el plan, y detengamos de una vez por todas a esa yokai. ¡A trabajar!"

BGM -OFF-

Mientras el grupo comenzaba a moverse, Alexander hizo un pequeño mensaje interno y mental a cierta dragona. Dory se aseguró de mantener solo entre ellos este pequeño diálogo.

"(Jlatakral. Hay algo más que debo decirte.)"

" **(¿QUÉ COSA?)"**

"(Tu nombre es un tanto complicado de mencionar en general, así que estoy pensando en darte un alias.)"

" **(¿ALIAS?)"**

"(Algo así como un nombre clave. Un nombre alternativo entre nosotros, o para el resto del mundo también si quieres.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(Cuando derrotemos a la yokai, te daremos un alias. ¿Te parece?)"

" **(…YA VEO. SI LO CREES CONVENIENTE, PUES NO TENGO PROBLEMA ALGUNO CON TENER UN ALIAS.)"**

Con la ayuda de Wonder Shine y de Jlatakral, el grupo completo bajó hasta la entrada en cosa de segundos. Bantos se aseguró de que el convoy estuviera bien, y el grupo comenzó a moverse. El pasillo que usaron para volver al 'almacén' seguía vacío, y Bridia comprobó que no había ilusionistas cerca.

"Shade, Cré." dijo Alexander. "Necesito que me hagan un favor."

"Claro." dijo Shade mientras se acercaba a su amigo. Cré estaba encima de la cabeza de él.

"Necesito que ambos revisen con cuidado el corredor que sigue." dijo Alexander. "Es posible que ya nos estén esperando con una emboscada. Sé que es obvio, pero sean cuidadosos por favor."

"¡A la orden!" dijo Cré.

Nich se bajó de Shade, y luego observó cómo su dueño se transformaba en una copia exacta de la breezie. Tras la transformación, ambos fueron a investigar, teniendo cuidado de moverse solamente lo necesario para no llamar la atención. Jlatakral observó con curiosidad la transformación del changeling. No pasaron ni veinte segundos, y ambos miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie volvieron.

"¡Tenemos un problema!" dijo Cré, llamando la atención del resto. En ese momento, Shade volvió a tener su forma original, y Nich inmediatamente volvió con él.

"Tenías razón Alex." dijo Warm Shade. "Al final del corredor se pueden ver arqueros listos para atacar lo que sea que venga del lado en donde estamos nosotros. También pudimos notar movimiento en la zona abierta. Seguramente más enemigos tomando posiciones defensivas y asegurando el área."

"Eso quiere decir que estamos atascados aquí." dijo Reifon. "Y tal vez lleguen más refuerzos de donde se supone nos tenderían la trampa. Esto no se ve nada bien."

"Reifon. Sabes bien que solo hay una solución para eso." dijo Duran.

"Tenemos que hacer una abertura." dijo Celestia. "Necesitamos desestabilizar sus posiciones. Alterar la situación y hacer que pierdan el control... ¿Cómo lo haremos?"

"Un primer ataque." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de los demás. Jlatakral desde hace unos momentos observa a Alexander con mucha curiosidad. "Uno que sea rápido, y con un impacto en el sentido que saque de toda orientación al enemigo. Algo que realmente no esperen, y que los distraiga lo suficiente como para romper sus posiciones. Ahí es cuando el resto cruzará y se unirá al ataque, para finalmente irnos hasta la zona del lago."

"Debemos considerar como avanzar en el corredor." dijo Luna. "Con el tamaño de Wonder Shine y de Jlatakral, es necesario que veamos el orden y la forma en que avanzaremos hasta ellos."

"Ya tengo una idea en mente." dijo Alexander. "Y para el ataque inicial…"

El humano miró a la dragona, que seguía atenta a sus movimientos y acciones. Comprendiendo que le iba a hablar, se acercó un poco más.

" **(CREO QUE TIENES ALGO EN MENTE QUE ME INCLUYE.)"**

Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

"Tengo una idea de cómo los dos podemos alterar la formación de todos allá al otro lado y darles el tiempo a los demás de cruzar sin problemas."

" **(ENTONCES GUÍAME EN ESE ROL, Y LO CUMPLIRÉ SIN PROBLEMAS.)"**

"Cuento contigo." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar a todos sus compañeros.

" **(ALEXANDER. ESPERA.)"**

Alexander volvió a mirar a la dragona.

"(¿Qué ocurre?)"

" **(¿PODRÍAS PONER TU MANO EN MI FRENTE POR UN MOMENTO?)"** le preguntó ella.

"(Claro…aunque no sé para que lo necesitas.)"

La dragona bajó lentamente su cabeza, y Alexander se acercó hasta ella. Cuando estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, Alexander extendió su mano izquierda, y la dragona también acortó la distancia. El grupo se quedó observando por un momento, curiosos por lo que hacían. Cuando Alexander finalmente tocó con su palma la frente de Jlatakral, se extrañó por un momento de que no ocurriera nada, ya que esperaba que pasara algo.

"(¿Se supone que debía pasar algo?)" preguntó internamente el humano.

" **(Y AHORA…)"**

La dragona cerró los ojos, y parecía estar concentrándose en algo. Alexander por su parte mantuvo su mano en la frente, ya que estaba seguro de que ella estaba haciendo algo.

Hasta que…

"(! ! !)"

" **(! ! !)"**

Tanto Alexander como Jlatakral abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa. El humano sacó su mano de la frente de la dragona, y ambos quedaron sin reaccionar por un par de segundos. La primera en reaccionar fue Jlatakral.

" **(JAMÁS HABÍA VISTO SEMEJANTES CONSTRUCCIONES TAN ALTAS, NI TAMPOCO OBJETOS TAN GRANDES MOVIÉNDOSE A ESA VELOCIDAD.)"**

Con eso, Alexander pudo reaccionar.

"(¿Acaso…tuviste alguna especie de visión?)" preguntó internamente el humano.

" **(LO QUE PROBABLEMENTE OBSERVÉ…FUE UN RECUERDO DE TU MENTE. ERA UN LUGAR CON MUCHOS ELEMENTOS QUE JAMÁS HE VISTO.)"**

"(Lo más probable…es que hayas visto mi antiguo hogar.)" dijo Alexander. "(En cambio yo…)"

" **(¿PUDISTE VER ALGO TAMBIÉN?)"**

"(Así es…parecía un gran jardín. Lleno de flores, árboles, arbustos, y con una…cascada al final. Bajo la cascada parecían haber…puertas. Al menos parecían puertas para mí.)"

(Eso fue extraño-kupo.) dijo Mogu. (Es la primera vez que experimento algo como eso-kupo.)

" **(YA VEO. ENTONCES NO HAY DUDA. OBSERVASTE UNA PARTE DE UN RECUERDO DE MI MEMORIA, ASÍ QUE DEFINITIVAMENTE…)"**

"(¿Qué fue lo que pasó?)" preguntó Alexander.

" **(LAMENTABLEMENTE ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDE SER EXPLICADO EN COSA DE MINUTOS.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(TE PROMETO QUE CUANDO TODO ESTO TERMINE, OBTENDRÁS RESPUESTAS.)"**

"(Muy bien. Por ahora, centrémonos en la misión.)" dijo Alexander, para luego nuevamente dar la vuelta y ver a sus compañeros.

"Bien. Escuchen con atención. Este será el orden y la manera en que cruzarán…"

.

.

.

.

Los arqueros que estaban apuntando con sus yumis seguían en posición. Todos tenían un ropaje ligero, dando como resultado no la apariencia de un soldado, sino de un bandido o de alguien que solo ocupa lo que tiene para sobrevivir. Un poco más atrás, muchos ponis equipados con naginatas y katanas estaban preparándose para recibir a cualquiera que lograra pasar a los arqueros con una muralla de metal filoso. Estos, a diferencia de los arqueros, traían una especie de armadura, aunque era ligera, ya que cubría solo parte de su pecho y lomo, y no poseían un casco para la cabeza o accesorios para proteger las patas. Algunos eran ponis de tierra, y otros eran unicornios. Estos últimos tenían dos armas a su disposición, por tener la facilidad de usarlos y mantenerlos en el aire con magia.

Poco a poco, los ponis fueron ocupando el lugar, acercándose a los arqueros, y cuidando partes de la zona. Continuamente estaban preparándose para atacar lo que sea que saliera del corredor que lleva al almacén. Varios ponis pegasos comenzaron a volar, poniéndose justo debajo de los arqueros. Estos pegasos también tenían yumis como arma, por lo que ellos cubrían una distancia mayor, y al mismo tiempo ayudaban a sus compañeros con la cobertura.

Mientras pasaban los segundos, los arqueros mantenían su posición, manteniendo también las flechas listas para ser disparadas. Los guerreros de más atrás también esperaban la señal, para estar listos y atacar con todo.

"てきしゅ!"

Uno de los arqueros pegaso que estaba más arriba gritó para alertar a todo el grupo. Del otro extremo, algo venía acercándose. Algo muy grande.

" **(ES IMPRESIONANTE. ES COMPLETAMENTE INVISIBLE, SIN EMBARGO, PUEDO SENTIR POR TU MAGIA QUE ESTÁ AHÍ.)"**

"(Cosas como la confusión y la sorpresa son elementos valiosos en este tipo de situaciones. De un pequeño error se puede ganar mucha ventaja…y su error nos dará nuestra abertura.)"

Jlatakral venía corriendo a toda velocidad, demostrando su fuerza, grandeza y belleza natural al hacerlo. Su cuerpo de mezcla de celeste con blanco se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor, y con las heridas ya curadas, la dragona estaba lista para demostrar la fuerza de la que es capaz un dragón. Alexander estaba con ella, específicamente en la zona donde terminaba el cuello y comenzaba el cuerpo. El humano estaba agarrándose con firmeza, y enfocándose solo en lo que debía realizar cuando lleguen al otro extremo, y en proteger a Jlatakral. Dory, que ya estaba transformada en su otra forma, estaba junto con su dueño, preparándose para la acción inicial del plan.

Los arqueros de inmediato comenzaron su ataque, y las flechas comenzaron a volar en dirección a la dragona. Sin embargo, algo pilló desprevenido a todo el grupo enemigo: Las flechas, cuando estaban a solo unos metros de chocar con la dragona, simplemente se desviaban a un lado aleatorio, y como resultado, algunas caían al suelo, mientras que otras terminaban inexplicablemente clavadas en las paredes de hielo a los lados.

"な…なに!"

Casi todos los arqueros que estaban atacando dijeron esas mismas palabras, sin poder entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un segundo entero no reaccionaron, hasta que la orden de ataque de los que estaban atrás los hizo volver a la realidad. Nuevamente lanzaron una oleada de flechas en dirección a la dragona, que estaba ya acercándose hasta ellos debido a la tremenda velocidad con la que iba. Esta vez los arqueros observaron con más atención, pero ni eso les sirvió, ya que nuevamente las flechas cambiaban su dirección sin razón alguna al acercarse a la dragona, como si estuvieran chocando con algo que las desviara.

"ありえない…ありえない!" gritó uno de los arqueros con una mezcla de enojo y confusión, mientras disparaba nuevamente una flecha con su yumi. Los demás, a pesar de la situación, siguieron su ejemplo, y continuaron con el ataque. Los ponis que estaban más atrás no entendían que estaba sucediendo, y todos comenzaron a moverse para intentar recibir la fuerza de la dragona con sus armas.

"(Parece que no logran entender lo que sucede…)" dijo Alexander internamente. "(Perfecto. Ahora…)"

El humano comenzó a concentrarse, y un aura con el color verdoso de su magia comenzó a notarse en su brazo izquierdo. Poco a poco el aura comenzó a ganar grosor.

" **(YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL OTRO EXTREMO.)"** dijo Jlatakral.

"(Muy bien.)" dijo Alexander. "(Dory, prepárate para el ataque.)"

"(¡Cuando quieras!)" le respondió internamente su mascota con mucho ánimo y con ganas de algo de acción.

El humano comenzó a sonreír.

"(Hora de bailar.)"

BGM: watch?v=LM3K-UVbY0g0 (Training (Galvanized) - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

Mientras aún concentraba energía en su brazo, Alexander por comando mental hizo que Libra, que estaba protegiéndolos al mismo tiempo que estaba invisible y de un tamaño considerable para cubrir a la dragona, saliera disparado a gran velocidad al frente, donde estaban todos los arqueros.

"(¡Dory! ¡Arriba!)"

"(¡Entendido!)"

Dory comenzó a generar una bola de energía a milímetros de su boca, y cuando ya tuvo la energía requerida, la disparó hacia el arquero que estaba al centro del grupo de arqueros pegaso que estaba más arriba. El proyectil salió incluso más rápido que el escudo de Alexander. Como resultado, la bola de energía golpeó al arquero, y la explosión de energía generada provocó que varios salieran dañados, perdiendo el control del vuelo, y cayendo hasta donde estaban los arqueros de abajo.

Los arqueros en el suelo alcanzaron a ver a sus camaradas cayendo, por lo que ignoraron por un momento a Alexander y a Jlatakral, y esquivaron a sus compañeros para evitar un golpe. Sin embargo, esto no les ayudó en nada, ya que, al instante, desde su punto de vista, ellos salieron volando junto con sus compañeros caídos de manera inexplicable hasta chocar con fuerza en una de las paredes de la zona abierta.

"(¡Jamás lo vieron venir!)" dijo mentalmente Alexander y formando una leve sonrisa en su rostro. "(Es una de las ventajas de Libra. Puedo invocarlo con el tamaño y transparencia que yo quiera.)"

" **(ALEXANDER, VAMOS A CRUZAR.)"**

"(Bien. Recuerda: Tú enfócate en la derecha. Dory y yo nos ocuparemos de la izquierda.)

" **(ENTENDIDO.)"**

Con gran fuerza, grandes pisadas y un rugido que todos los enemigos pudieron escuchar, Jlatakral llegó al otro extremo del corredor, pasando a la zona abierta con el resto de los enemigos.

Alexander deshizo a Libra, e inmediatamente hizo un movimiento horizontal con el brazo que tenía el aura de energía de su magia breezie. La energía que acumuló salió disparada a la izquierda, y al avanzar unos cuantos centímetros, aumentó considerablemente de tamaño, y luego simplemente 'explotó', generando una multitud de proyectiles que comenzaron a chocar con todo lo que hubiera en esa zona, tanto parte de la cueva, como enemigos. Dory nuevamente comenzó a generar bolas de energía, disparando a aquellos que por milagro lograban esquivar la lluvia de proyectiles.

Jlatakral desde la derecha, abrió su boca, y comenzó a generar algo en su interior, y en un par de segundos, aprovechando la sorpresa y confusión de los ponis enemigos de Neighpon, disparó su 'aliento' que, en vez de ser fuego, parecía ser energía pura, ya que era como un rayo de considerable tamaño en línea recta. Un gigantesco proyectil de colores celeste y blanco, que comenzó a mover de derecha a izquierda, golpeando a todos los enemigos, que inmediatamente fueron mandados a volar hasta la pared de manera violenta. Ninguno volvió a levantarse.

"Dory." dijo Alexander. "Avisa al resto de nuestro grupo que ya pueden cruzar."

"¡De inmediato!" dijo Dory mientras volaba devuelta al corredor.

" **(PARA SER HONESTA, ME CONFUNDÍ POR UN INSTANTE CUANDO DIJISTE QUE IBAMOS A BAILAR.)"** dijo Jlatakral.

"Ah, lo siento. Es solo una expresión para indicar que comienza la acción." dijo Alexander, que luego observó el otro camino de la zona. "Ahora tenemos que asegurar que nada venga de ese lado."

El humano y la dragona se movieron rápidamente hasta el otro camino que aún no han utilizado. Cuando llegaron a la zona del corredor de esa parte, pudieron escuchar que a lo lejos se escuchaban voces gritando y muchos pasos.

"Aquí vienen…" dijo Alexander. "¿Lista?"

" **(POR SUPUESTO.)"**

Del otro extremo, Dory llegó hasta el grupo que estaba esperando la señal para avanzar con seguridad. Por unos momentos pudieron escuchar el estruendo que Alexander y Jlatakral provocaron hace unos momentos.

Al ver a la mascota de Alexander, supieron de inmediato que el momento había llegado.

"¡Ahora!" gritó Dory, para comenzar a volver rápidamente.

"¡Ya escucharon!" gritó Luna. "¡Avancemos!"

"Recuerden el orden." dijo Celestia. "No tenemos que desperdiciar el tiempo."

" **¡Aquí vamos!"**

Wonder Shine fue la primera en avanzar, comenzando a correr. Cuando ella pasó, Bantos pasó con el convoy lo más rápido que pudo. Luego el grupo restante se dividió, ya que mientras los que estaban usando el suelo pasaban, aquellos que podían volar pasaron volando sobre ellos para no perder tiempo.

Cuando el grupo entero llegó a la zona anterior, por un par de segundos admiraron la acción de su Líder, y de Jlatakral. La cantidad de enemigos en el suelo los sorprendió, sobre todo por lo rápido que fueron en lidiar con todos ellos.

"¡Wonder Shine!" gritó Alexander, mientras usaba sus proyectiles para atacar a los ponis que venían de adelante. Jlatakral también seguía usando su 'aliento' para atacar. "¡Necesito que tú y parte de la Alianza se adelanten para que aseguren la entrada al lago congelado!"

" **¡Ya voy!"**

La gigante de la alianza comenzó a moverse de inmediato. Por supuesto, todos pudieron escuchar la orden, y tanto Reifon como Crazy Jump se subieron rápidamente a Wonder Shine. Iris Pride y Duran se pusieron a cada lado de la gigante.

"¡Nos encargaremos de abrir camino!" gritó Duran.

"¡Cuento con ustedes!" dijo Alexander.

"¡Cuidado atrás!"

La voz de Dory alertó a varios miembros de la Alianza, incluyendo a Alexander. Ahí pudieron ver que había ponis llegando desde el extremo contrario, en el camino anterior por donde habían entrado todos. Arqueros pegaso volaron de inmediato, y mientras se movían, comenzaron a disparar.

"¡No lo harán!"

Clover Clever con su magia formó con una increíble rapidez una muralla fina pero fuerte de magia, que de inmediato logró bloquear las flechas y además otros proyectiles mágicos del enemigo que se agregaron al fuego. Por unos segundos duró el ataque, antes de que por un momento se detuvieran.

"(¡Jlatakral!)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

" **(DE INMEDIATO.)"** respondió la dragona.

"¡Tenemos que repelerlos!" dijo Warm Shade, comenzando a envolver su cuerno con magia de un color naranjo que indicaba que estaba por preparar una explosión. Clover Clever y las Princesas también estaban a punto de dar un contraataque, pero…

"No será necesario."

Muchos lograron escuchar la voz de Meridia en ese momento, y claramente todos reaccionaron con sorpresa, pero ni siquiera lograron girar un poco sus cabezas para ver a la aracnoponi, cuando un gigantesco proyectil en forma de energía pura de colores celeste y blanco pasó cerca de ellos, generando un ruido tremendo. Además, lograron observar una serie de proyectiles verde con una forma y color que ya conocían lo suficiente como para asegurar que eran los disparos de su Líder. Estos iban avanzando alrededor del rayo de energía, colisionando junto con el ataque de Jlatakral, y provocando un desastre inescapable para el grupo que venía de atrás para atacarlos.

Meridia tenía una expresión de curiosidad y admiración, y definitivamente más calmada que el resto del grupo, que tenían una expresión de no poder creer lo que veían. Incluso Nakama, Heian, Mamoru, junto al Escuadrón del Equilibrio y las Princesas no pudieron evitar admirar por un momento el daño causado, para luego mirar a la dragona y al humano, que, a juzgar por sus sonrisas, parecían estar satisfechos con el resultado.

"Por Celestia…" dijo Deirius. "Cuanto poder."

"Alex. No avances tan rápido. Necesito avanzar y alcanzarte. ¿Sabes?" dijo Warm Shade con un tono un tanto burlesco.

"¡Eso fue genial!" dijo Cré.

"Pareciera que incluso sin nuestra ayuda, ambos podrían hacer esto por cuenta propia." dijo Celestia, honestamente impresionada.

"Wow…" fue lo único que dijo Luna, mirando a ambos seres, y enfocándose especialmente en Alexander.

(Recuerda moderar tu energía-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(Era necesario. Lo siento Mogu.)" respondió mentalmente Alexander, para luego observar a sus amigos. "¡Tenemos que avanzar ahora!"

Con esto, todo el grupo avanzó por el corredor del camino que llevaba al lago congelado, y a la fortaleza de la yōkai.

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

"¡Vaya! Las cosas se ven algo lejos de aquí…pero con esto bastará."

Una figura desconocida, con voz de hembra, y envuelta en una larga capucha negra para cubrir su considerable tamaño, estaba observando el escenario que tenía a su alrededor: Una enorme caverna de hielo, donde predominaban el frio, un extenso lago congelado, una gran construcción, y una sola gran abertura, que servía tanto de entrada como salida. El lugar en donde estaba ella, era un agujero no muy grande, con los bordes de la abertura de manera irregular, como si hubieran roto la pared para generar ese espacio. La desconocida procedió a sacudir sus cascos delanteros, que estaban algo sucios con restos de tierra y hielo.

"Pensé que tendría que darle más golpes a esta gigantesca muralla para generar este espacio, pero veo que no fue necesario." dijo la desconocida, con un tono de satisfacción. "Qué bueno que alcancé a llegar a tiempo. Mi Amo a veces puede ser algo exigente. Me sorprendió que me ordenara el venir a observar este lugar." la desconocida suspiró un momento. "Pues bien…"

La desconocida ahora enfocó su vista en la gran construcción que estaba en el extenso lugar. Comenzó a sonreír con genuino placer.

"Veamos cómo le va a nuestra querida Kameria. ¿Caerá como lo hicieron Chivalry y Saighdear? ¿O acaso logrará sacar del mapa a esta dichosa 'Alianza Multiespecie'?"

Unos gritos a la distancia que se escucharon muy bajos desde donde estaba ella de inmediato le llamó la atención. Los gritos venían de la abertura de uno de los extremos, y la desconocida logró ver a varios ponis volando en el aire, como si hubieran sido golpeados por una fuerza incomparable y altamente destructiva. También comenzó a escuchar ruidos fuertes que podrían confundirse con pasos. El ruido se fue acercando, y también pudo ver algunos proyectiles de magia, e incluso pudo ver una bola de fuego de un considerable tamaño.

"¡Vaya! Al parecer llegué justo a tiempo para el evento principal de hoy." dijo la desconocida con una inusual alegría. "Debo admitir que eso fue rápido."

BGM: watch?v=ah_n2aYQpVo (Justice RIP (Storm) - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

En la zona de la gran abertura, otra tanda de ponis salió volando de manera violenta. Del corredor, Iris Pride y Duran fueron los primeros en llegar. Rápidamente le siguieron Wonder Shine, y Reifon junto con Crazy Jump, que estaban encima de ella.

"Así que esta es la zona del lago congelado."

Alexander, que estaba llegando con el resto de todo el grupo, realizó una mirada rápida a su alrededor. De inmediato pudieron ver una construcción, no tan lejos de su posición. Al parecer el poni ilusionista le había dicho la verdad respecto a la fortaleza.

"¡Todos ya saben su función! ¡Es hora de comenzar!" gritó Alexander, que comenzó a correr, indicando que todos debían actuar de acuerdo con la división del grupo. Con esto, cada uno se movió acorde a su función previamente planeada. Una buena parte de la Alianza se quedó en la zona de la entrada, mientras que el grupo encargado del ataque principal, liderado por Alexander, siguió su camino hacia la fortaleza. Bantos de inmediato dejó el convoy en un lugar seguro y lo más alejado posible de la acción que habría en los minutos siguientes en la entrada. Wonder Shine de inmediato se movió hasta quedar justo entre el interior del corredor y la salida a la zona del lago congelado, quedando como una muralla de protección, tal como le dijo Alexander. Los miembros del Escuadrón del Equilibrio, y los soldados de Neighpon, liderados por Enshoku, de inmediato se posicionaron alrededor de la entrada, cubriendo en el máximo de sus capacidades los puntos en donde el enemigo podría escabullirse de Wonder Shine.

" _Haremos el mejor de nuestros esfuerzos en defender. Si alguno logra pasar de nosotros, al menos serán vulnerables a sus ataques."_ dijo Enshoku.

"Me parece bien." dijo Warm Shade, preparando su lanza. "Pero no duden en retroceder si deben hacerlo. Alex ya dejó muy claro que sus vidas son tan importantes como las nuestras."

Enshoku comenzó a sonreír.

" _Un mensaje que no olvidaré de ahora en adelante."_ dijo el actual capitán del Escuadrón del Equilibrio, para luego mirar a la entrada junto con sus compañeros. _"Defiendan con todo lo que puedan, pero no al costo de sus vidas. ¿Entendieron?"_

" _¡A la orden!"_ se escuchó casi en perfecta sincronía por parte de los ponis de Neighpon.

" **Chicos."** dijo la gigante, llamando la atención de todos. **"Wonder Shine ya los puede ver a la distancia. Al parecer ahora son más."**

"¡Que vengan!" dijo Yagnar, preparando sus hachas. "Veamos si los bandidos de Neighpon pueden luchar contra un minotauro."

"Veamos cómo reaccionarán cuando vean a un 'Ogreponi'.¡Jajajaja!" dijo Bantos, preparándose para recibir a la oleada de enemigos.

"¡No dejaré que ninguno de ellos te lastime Lauren!" dijo Cré, que estaba arriba de la cabeza de su amiga, ya con su magia activa, demostrado por el arco mágico que flotaba con ella.

"Cuida de mí, por favor." dijo Lauren con una sonrisa, y luego observó a sus camaradas. "Si son heridos, por favor acérquense a mí de inmediato para tratar sus heridas."

"Recibido y entendido." dijo Swift Strike, estirándose y haciendo aparecer un ligero trazo de agua en uno de sus cascos delanteros.

"Veo que ya estás emocionada." dijo Golden Lilat. "Supongo que nuevamente hay que demostrar por qué tenemos un alto rango en Rainysight."

"Muy bien Nich." dijo Warm Shade, hablándole a su mascota. "¿Listo para otra dosis de acción?"

"(¡Por supuesto!)" fue la respuesta del pequeño zorro. "(¡Dory y yo seguimos en competencia!)"

"Así se habla." dijo el changeling, para luego enfocarse en la entrada que protegía Wonder Shine, y en los enemigos que ya estaban acercándose más.

"(Todos están avanzando y mejorando. Todo para ayudar a Alex y a las Princesas. Prometí que aliviaría su carga como Líder, y claramente sus capacidades resaltan cada vez más. ¡Llegó nuestra ahora para dar el salto y alcanzar lo antes posible a nuestro amigo!)"

"(¡Asi se habla!)" dijo Nich con mucha emoción.

Del otro extremo, Alexander y sus compañeros seguían avanzando, y Jlatakral, que estaba ya volando en el gigantesco lugar, estaba de momento siguiendo al grupo del humano, ya que luego debía moverse alrededor de la fortaleza.

Alexander iba a la mayor velocidad posible junto con Dory que volaba a su lado. Meridia, Nakama, Heian y Mamoru iban muy cerca de él, casi como si estuvieran cubriendo cada punto cardinal, estando Alexander en el centro. Celestia y Luna estaban volando arriba de ellos, atentas a cualquier cosa que altere su camino. Reifon y Bridia estaban en el extremo izquierdo del grupo, mientras que Crazy Jump y Grevy estaban en el derecho. Los once miembros de la Alianza estaban acercándose cada vez más a la fortaleza, que en los pisos superiores tenían unas grandes banderas purpuras, con un símbolo en el centro que Alexander no pudo identificar, ya que era un carácter japonés.

" **(ALEXANDER. HAY MOVIMIENTO EN EL PISO SUPERIOR.)"**

El aviso de Jlatakral hizo que el humano observara con el mayor detalle posible a la parte superior de la construcción. A lo lejos, alcanzó a ver que varios ponis estaban moviéndose y quedándose en distintos puntos.

"¡Nos van a atacar!" gritó Alexander, alertando a los demás. "¡Todos atentos!"

Al decir esto, Alexander comenzó a acumular magia breezie en su brazo derecho.

Desde la fortaleza, los ponis que estaban en posición eran arqueros, siendo una mezcla de unicornios y pegasos. Todos con yumis que se veían relucientes y como nuevos. El grupo enemigo comenzó a apuntar, levantando los arcos en diagonal hacia arriba. Los pegasos comenzaron a volar, posicionándose en el techo de la fortaleza, y a diferencia de los arqueros de abajo, apuntaron más al centro, con un pequeño ángulo ascendente.

"Crearemos un escudo." dijo Celestia, comenzando a iluminar su cuerno. Luna imitó el actuar de su hermana.

"¡Esperen!"

El grito de Alexander alertó a las Princesas.

"Tengo una idea. Esperen a mi señal. Cuando les diga, ataquen de inmediato con su magia."

Siguiendo la indicación de su Líder, Celestia y Luna esperaron al momento indicado para atacar. En segundos, los ponis enemigos dispararon las flechas, todas al mismo tiempo. Varias flechas lograron verse en el aire, generando una especie de sombra, en total contraste con el hielo brillante y tierra del techo. Jlatakral comenzó a observar con curiosidad al humano, esperando a ver qué es lo que haría.

(Recuerda moderar la cantidad de magia utilizada-kupo) le dijo Mogu a Alexander. (Hay que saber cuándo y cómo utilizarla-kupo, y ya ocupaste un poco hace unos momentos.)

"(Lo sé, Mogu.)" respondió mentalmente el humano. "(Pero no podemos frenar ahora. Tenemos que llegar a la fortaleza y entrar rápido.)"

Alexander realizó un movimiento en horizontal con el brazo en donde tenía la magia acumulada. Al hacerlo, la magia breezie se dispersó, y generó una fuerte e inmensa ráfaga de viento con destellos de color verde claro, que todos pudieron ver perfectamente.

"(Espero que no falle. Funcionó cuando recuperamos el fuerte de Acero Carmesí.)" pensó Alexander.

La ráfaga de viento comenzó a viajar a gran velocidad, y en cosa de segundos, llegó hasta donde estaban todas las flechas que venían para atacar a la Alianza.

"(Y ahora…)"

Por comando mental de Alexander, la ráfaga de viento alteró su curso justo cuando pasó por las flechas, dirigiéndose hacia arriba. Las flechas, siguiendo la tremenda fuerza de la ráfaga, cambiaron su trayectoria de inmediato, y subieron con fuerza, siendo guiadas por la ráfaga misma. Finalmente, la ráfaga hizo un brusco cambio hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban Alexander y los demás, para luego desaparecer, haciendo que las flechas fueran influenciadas por el impulso final, y a la vista de todos, las flechas literalmente dieron una vuelta hacia arriba, y ahora, con una altura mucho mayor, se dirigían hacia los mismos ponis que les habían disparado.

Aún mientras avanzaban, las Princesas, Meridia, y el resto del grupo que acompañaba al humano apreciaron la situación, y no pudieron evitar asombrarse, al ver nuevamente uno de los inesperados movimientos de Alexander. Jlatakral, aun estando a una distancia diferente, pudo apreciar el movimiento del humano con claridad, ya que naturalmente su vista es mejor. Más que sorpresa, la dragona comenzó a sentir una mayor curiosidad hacia él.

"¡Ahora!"

Con el grito de Alexander indicando la señal, Celestia y Luna de inmediato comenzaron a disparar proyectiles mágicos en dirección a la zona superior de la fortaleza. Crazy Jump, sin dejar de correr, activó su instrumento, dándole un colorido azul de inmediato, y comenzó a tocar rápidas secuencias en su teclado. De inmediato, partituras de diferentes símbolos con una energía esférica de blanco y celeste en ellas comenzaron a crearse alrededor del mono.

"¡A ver si les gusta esto!" dijo Crazy, al presionar una tecla final de su teclado.

Las partituras rápidamente se dirigieron al mismo lugar al que estaban apuntando Celestia y Luna. El enemigo comenzó a esquivar los primeros proyectiles mágicos por parte de las Princesas de Equestria. Lo que no tomaron en cuenta, fue el hecho de que las flechas que ellos mismos habían lanzado, ahora comenzaron a caerles sin control. casi todos estaban distraídos tratando de esquivar los proyectiles mágicos, y como resultado, una buena parte de los ponis enemigos recibió una o dos flechas en una parte de su cuerpo. Para dar el toque de gracia, los proyectiles de Crazy Jump comenzaron a chocar en el lugar, generando pequeñas explosiones. Detalle que Alexander y los demás no ignoraron.

"Wow." fue lo único que dijo el humano.

"¡Mira eso!" dijo Reifon. "Eso fue genial."

"Buen trabajo Crazy Jump." dijo Grevy, que estaba corriendo al lado del mono.

"El jefe quiere avanzar. Era necesario." dijo Crazy con una sonrisa.

"¡No hay que perder esta oportunidad! ¡Hay que entrar ahora!" gritó Alexander. Con esto, el grupo se concentró en la entrada, ya que ahora estaban muy cerca del lugar.

" **(TÚ Y TUS ALIADOS…SON MUY FUERTES.)"** dijo Jlatakral en la mente de Alexander. La dragona pudo ver toda la ofensiva desde arriba.

"(Bueno, tú también eres fuerte.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

" **(ASÍ ES, Y LO VOLVERÉ A DEMOSTRAR.)"**

Por un momento Alexander trató de entender lo que la dragona quiso decir, pero la respuesta apareció arriba de él, cuando un ruido tremendo se escuchó en el lugar, y tanto Alexander como los demás pudieron apreciar que Jlatakral estaba usando su inusual aliento de dragona para atacar al grupo de pegasos que estaba alrededor del techo de la fortaleza. En segundos, los pegasos comenzaron a caer como pájaros después de haberles disparado con una bala. El grupo entero, incluyendo a los que estaban protegiendo la entrada, admiró por un segundo la gran fuerza de Jlatakral. El disparo fue tan poderoso, que hasta parte del techo de la fortaleza recibió daños, aunque no lo suficiente como para romperlo.

"Y eso fue solo con su aliento…" dijo Deirius, observando con atención. "No me imagino lo que puede hacer con el simple movimiento de sus garras y cola."

"Alégrate de que está de nuestro lado." dijo Shade. "De haber sido una enemiga…esto habría acabado muy mal para nosotros."

"Simplemente no entiendo donde encaja Alexander en todo este asunto con ella." dijo Swift Strike.

"Ella contactó a Alexander desde lejos." dijo Golden Lilat. "Debe haber alguna razón. Tal vez ella nos pueda decir cuando esto-"

" **¡Hey! ¡No se distraigan! ¡Aquí vienen!"**

El aviso de Wonder Shine hizo que el grupo volviera a reaccionar. Los refuerzos del otro extremo del corredor ya estaban llegando, listos para atacar y tratar de acabar con todos.

" _¡Todos en posición!"_ gritó Enshoku. Todos los soldados de Neighpon y los miembros del Escuadrón del Equilibrio prepararon sus armas, listos para recibir la oleada de enemigos. Los demás miembros de la Alianza ya estaban listos para recibir a cualquiera que lograra pasar a Wonder Shine.

" **¡A ver si les gusta esto!"**

Cuando los ponis enemigos estaban a punto de estar en el rango de ataque de Wonder Shine, la gigante movió uno de sus cascos delanteros hacia atrás por un momento, para luego impulsarla hacia delante con mucha fuerza. Fue tan fuerte, que dicho impulso por un instante generó una brisa alrededor, sorprendiendo a varios.

Lo siguiente que sintieron todos, fue el sonido de múltiples voces quejándose, posiblemente por el monumental golpe que recibieron por parte de Wonder Shine. Con ese simple movimiento de su gigantesca pata, mandó a volar muy lejos a una buena cantidad de ponis. Algunos pegasos sin embargo, lograron atravesar, ya que pasaron lo más rápido posible, cerca de su cara, e ignorándola por completo, ya que sería inútil tratar de luchar contra ella.

" _¡Ahora!"_

Con el grito de Enshoku, los soldados de Neighpon comenzaron a interceptar a los pegasos. Mientras luchaban, otros ponis lograron escabullirse de un segundo ataque que hizo la gigante, que mandó a otra cantidad de ponis a volar hasta quién sabe dónde en el corredor.

"¡Es nuestro turno!" gritó Warm Shade, mientras iluminaba su cuerno con un aura de color naranjo. En un segundo, generó una pequeña explosión cerca de los ponis, hiriéndolos y mandándolos a volar en diferentes direcciones. Aprovechando su confusión, la Alianza comenzó a atacarlos, dirigiéndose de inmediato hasta cada uno. Otros pegasos comenzaron a pasar, pero Iris Pride y Duran de inmediato los recibieron con sus armas.

"¡No vas a pasar de aquí!" gritó Iris Pride mientras atacaba con Hura, generando considerables impulsos de viento con cada golpe.

"Veamos cuanto duras." dijo Duran, utilizando sus garras reforzadas con herba para atacar.

"¡Sus números no infunden miedo si no saben cómo moverse en el campo de batalla!" gritó Deirius mientras golpeaba con relativa facilidad a unos cuantos ponis enemigos, al mismo tiempo de que se protegía de los golpes de otros con su 'escudo mágico'.

"Tal parece que no tienen experiencia." dijo Yagnar, golpeando a múltiples ponis con un movimiento de uno de sus brazos, y por ende, con una de sus dos hachas, dando como resultado que todos ellos terminaran en el suelo, sin moverse. "Simples bandidos que hicieron una mala elección el día de hoy."

Mientras seguía atacando, uno de los ponis enemigos logró darle un corte en la espalda al minotauro con su katana, pero dicho corte apenas logró hacerle una mínima marca en el cuerpo que ni siquiera comenzó a sangrar. Yagnar se dio la vuelta, y levantando una ceja, observó por un momento al poni que no podía creer lo que había pasado.

"Muy débil." dijo Yagnar sin ánimos.

Antes de que el poni enemigo pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el minotauro de la Alianza le dio un golpe en su hocico con su brazo, a una velocidad impresionante, y con tanto impulso que lo mandó a volar varios metros, sin moverse de ahí.

Al mismo tiempo, un par de seres se movían a gran velocidad, dejando un leve rastro de agua por donde pasaban. Golden Lilat y Swift Strike se movían entre los ponis enemigos, dañándolos con sus armas y sus proyectiles acuáticos, asistiendo al resto del grupo cuando era necesario, incluyendo a los soldados de Neighpon. Se preocupaban especialmente de golpear solo al enemigo, y no molestar a sus aliados.

" _¡Impresionante!"_ dijo Enshoku, cuando fue ayudado por ellas. _"Es casi como un espectáculo."_

"¡Gracias por el cumplido!" gritó Swift Strike a la distancia, ya que ambas ya se habían alejado para ayudar a los demás. El capitán del Escuadrón del Equilibrio no pudo encontrar algo mejor para describir la manera que ambas corrían una al lado de la otra, más que una danza. Una danza llamativa y efectiva.

Unas cuantas flechas mágicas lograron verse en el lugar de batalla, y ya todos sabían quién estaba atacando con ellas.

"Cerca de Warm Shade." dijo Lauren.

"¡Lo vi!" dijo Cré, al mismo tiempo que disparaba, logrando herir a uno de los enemigos.

"Al que está allí arriba" dijo Lauren.

"¡Te veo!" dijo Cré, lanzando otra flecha, que nuevamente dio en el blanco, golpeando justo una de las alas de un pegaso enemigo, que rápidamente cayó hasta el suelo.

"Cerca de Sir Enshoku." dijo Lauren.

"¡Oh no lo hará!" dijo Cré, disparando una vez más, logrando herir al unicornio que quería herir por atrás a Enshoku con su katana. El Lider del Escuadrón del Equilibrio, se dio cuenta de él cuando cayó al suelo, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, lo remató. Por un instante observó en dirección hacia la sanadora y la breezie, e hizo un gesto con uno de sus cascos, dando las gracias.

"Tu puntería ha mejorado mucho Cré." dijo Lauren. "Estoy realmente impresionada."

"¡Gracias!" respondió con alegría la breezie, pero volviéndose a concentrar de inmediato. "Pero esto aún no acaba. ¿Ahora dónde?"

Jlatakral también estaba observando al grupo que protegía la salida del corredor. Su observación nuevamente la recompensó con una interesante vista de la batalla. Satisfecha con lo que vio, comenzó a rodear la alta fortaleza, al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia abajo, ya que Alexander y los demás ya estaban haciendo su movimiento para entrar.

Al interior, y del otro lado de la entrada a la fortaleza, un grupo de ponis armados ya estaba esperando al humano y sus compañeros, con una formación parecida a la anterior: Ponis con naginatas y katanas estaban listos para atacar en el suelo, y arqueros pegasos ya estaban apuntando en la entrada con sus yumis, esperando a que el enemigo abriera de alguna forma la entrada que, si bien no era tan grande, era de un tamaño considerable y que limitaba el paso para que un máximo de al menos cuatro ponis atravesaran al mismo tiempo.

Por unos cuantos segundos, se mantuvieron en posición, esperando algún movimiento en la puerta de la entrada que indicara que estaban intentando entrar. Inesperadamente, escucharon un ruido muy fuerte, y lo siguiente que pudieron procesar en sus mentes, fue que todos los que estaban en el suelo y mirando directamente a la puerta, fueron golpeados por esta misma, ya que había salido volando junto a los restos del impacto que la destruyó, a una velocidad tan alta, que por un instante no se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado.

En la zona de la entrada, se podía ver claramente que Meridia, con una sonrisa mixta de alegría y satisfacción, había usado uno de sus cascos para golpear la puerta. De inmediato Alexander y los demás pasaron al interior, preparándose para atacar a distancia.

"食らえ!" gritó uno de los pegasos arqueros, mientras disparaba la flecha de su arco. Los demás arqueros imitaron de inmediato esta acción. Alexander y los demás miembros de la Alianza, así como Dory, también iniciaron su ataque. Al mismo tiempo, tres figuras se movieron al frente, dirigiéndose hacia los enemigos restantes en el suelo. En cosa de segundos, los proyectiles y ataques mágicos por parte de la Alianza golpearon a una buena parte de los pegasos enemigos, y los pocos que lograron esquivar dichos ataques, se confundieron más que nunca, cuando lograron ver con sus propios ojos que los ataques literalmente atravesaron a Alexander y a todos los demás. Desde abajo, Reifon estaba aprovechando de herir con sus garras a todos los soldados enemigos que pudiera. Crazy Jump estaba moviéndose con mucha facilidad alrededor de sus enemigos, saltando grandes distancias, usando la pared para dar un aparente segundo salto, e incluso logrando que los enemigos se golpearan entre sí en medio de la confusión de sus movimientos. Parecía que incluso se estaba divirtiendo. Los pegasos restantes estaban siendo atacados por precisas flechas que Grevy estaba disparando con discreción para no ser detectado. La parte en donde estaba Meridia ya era un desastre para el bando enemigo. Todo soldado de Neighpon que estaba cerca de ella, ya estaba en el suelo, y al parecer no se levantarían de nuevo, considerando que ninguno se estaba moviendo. Con una leve sonrisa, Meridia simplemente comenzó a limpiar con cuidado sus cascos delanteros.

" _¡Hey!"_

Mamoru apareció casi instantáneamente al frente del pegaso que había disparado primero en ese momento.

" _Fallaste."_

"な-"

Antes de que el poni enemigo terminara de hablar, Mamoru, con un simple y eficaz movimiento de su pata, que tenía un accesorio que servía como cuchillo y que ahora estaba hecho de herba, hizo caer al pegaso, que antes de tocar el suelo, se transformó en polvo negro. En cosa de segundos, la entrada fue asegurada.

"¡Excelente trabajo con la ilusión, Bridia!" dijo Alexander. "No tuvieron el tiempo de entenderlo."

"Un placer." dijo Bridia, que de la nada apareció al lado del humano.

" _El elemento sorpresa…"_ dijo Mamoru, volviendo al lado de su Princesa, y con una leve sonrisa. _"Mi táctica favorita."_

"Ahora…" dijo Nakama, observando la entrada, y sobre todo la continuación de la fortaleza. "Debemos planear cómo avanzar desde aquí, ya que es un espacio más pequeño."

"Esperaba algo más tradicionalista de su cultura." dijo Alexander, al observar que las paredes eran principalmente de roca, pero de roca trabajada porque no era de forma irregular, sino que era lisa. También había antorchas, muebles y otros elementos que Alexander sabe que no son comunes en Neighpon. "Piso de madera, más decoraciones y dibujos en las paredes, esas puertas que se abren deslizándolas hacia un lado…ese tipo de cosas."

Nakama, Heian, y Mamoru reaccionaron por un momento con esto, algo sorprendidos de que Alexander supiera parcialmente del decorado de sus construcciones.

"Usualmente así sería, _sempai._ " dijo Nakama. "Asumo que la yōkai no tuvo el tiempo de darle los toques personales de Neighpon. El exterior, sin embargo, sí es algo que se puede ver en nuestro país."

"Considerando la situación de la yōkai, no creo que estuviera muy preocupada de la apariencia de su fortaleza, sino que se enfocó más en sus defensas." dijo Heian.

" _La estructura de este lugar al parecer sí está basada en nuestras construcciones."_ dijo Mamoru, para luego mirar al humano. _"Si ese es el caso, entonces permítannos guiarlos. Las direcciones pueden ser algo confusas para los extranjeros, y no hay tiempo que perder."_

"Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Es hora de avanzar."

Mientras el grupo comenzaba su parte del plan, Alexander quería saber cómo iban las cosas afuera de la fortaleza, así que…

"(Jlatakral. ¿Me escuchas?)"

" **(FUERTE Y CLARO.)"** le respondió mentalmente la dragona.

"(¿Cómo está la situación afuera?)"

" **(TUS AMIGOS ESTÁN DEFENDIENDO DE MANERA EXCEPCIONAL EL CORREDOR DEL OTRO EXTREMO.)"** fue la respuesta de ella. " **(DEBO ADMITIR QUE, SI BIEN ESPERABA QUE FUERAN BUENOS LUCHADORES, REALMENTE ESTOY SORPRENDIDA DE LO QUE SON CAPACES DE HACER. ESA FUERZA NO ES COMÚN.)"**

"(Si tan solo supieras lo que hemos hecho antes de venir a rescatarte…)" dijo Alexander. "(Tal vez en otro momento te lo cuente. ¿Nada inusual a tu alrededor?)"

" **(DE MOMENTO NADA QUE SEA SUFICIENTE PARA…ESPERA.)"**

Jlatakral se enfocó en el extremo contrario de la pared. A lo lejos, pudo ver que varios trozos de la pared comenzaron a oscurecerse, hasta quedar con un color que ella reconoció de inmediato, y también sabía lo que significaba.

" **(HAY UN PROBLEMA ALEXANDER. EN EL OTRO EXTREMO DEL LUGAR, VARIOS PUNTOS DE LA PARED HAN COMENZADO A PONERSE DE UN COLOR PÚRPURA TAN OSCURO QUE PODRÍA CONFUNDIRSE CON EL NEGRO.)"**

Alexander, al escuchar lo que le describió la dragona, también entendió de inmediato, pues ya se ha topado con un evento de esas características unas cuantas veces.

"(Tromluís…)" dijo mentalmente Alexander, mientras él seguía moviéndose junto a sus amigos y compañeros al interior de la fortaleza.

" **(CON QUE ASÍ HAN SIDO DENOMINADOS…)"** dijo Jlatakral. **"(YA LOS HE VISTO ANTES. SIMPLES HERRAMIENTAS DE VIOLENCIA CREADAS A PARTIR DE MAGIA OSCURA.)"**

"(Por favor Jlatakral, los demás ya tienen sus manos y cascos ocupados con los refuerzos del corredor. ¿Podrías encargarte de ellos?")"

" **(SERÁ UN PLACER.)"** dijo la dragona, mientras se alejaba un poco de la fortaleza, y se acercaba al otro extremo de la pared donde estaban creándose los puntos oscuros. Dichos puntos comenzaron a emitir un leve brillo purpura, y como dichos puntos eran varios, formaron una luz purpura que se extendió por varios metros, aunque Warm Shade y todos los demás que estaban del extremo opuesto de lugar, no podían verlas debido a la distancia. Jlatakral era la única que estaba atenta a esta situación.

" **(ESTO REQUERIRÁ ALGO MÁS CERTERO QUE MI ALIENTO.)"** dijo la dragona.

"(¿Y qué es lo que harás?)" preguntó Alexander.

" **(¿ACASO OLVIDAS QUE TAMBIÉN POSEO MAGIA?)"** fue la respuesta de Jlatakral.

La dragona comenzó a concentrarse, y un aura con un celeste tan claro, que a veces parecía cambiar al color blanco, comenzó a rodear su gran cuerpo. Sin embargo, era en la zona de sus alas donde dicha aura se hizo más gruesa, al parecer concentrando energía mágica allí. Mientras esto ocurría, los puntos en púrpura comenzaron a emitir un ruido extraño, y con algo de lentitud, en uno de los puntos comenzó a salir del interior un tromluí. A medida que iba saliendo, se podía apreciar que la forma de esta criatura era la de una araña que tenía en general un cuerpo grueso, con un solo gran ojo ovalado en el centro de su 'cabeza', y su tamaño era tan grande como la Princesa Celestia. Luego de que esta primera criatura saliera, en los demás puntos púrpuras comenzaron a salir más de estas arañas, y en segundos, parte de la pared se llenó de estas criaturas que estaban moviéndose en la pared, generando una serie de puntos oscuros y móviles.

Jlatakral finalmente estaba lista, y el aura en todo su cuerpo comenzó a ser guiada hasta sus alas, que adquirieron un mayor grosor de aura mágica, sobre todo en los bordes superiores. Finalmente, la dragona comenzó a levantar lo más posible sus alas, y con un rápido y fuerte movimiento, batió sus grandes alas. Lo siguiente que se escuchó en el lugar, fue un tremendo ruido, que sorprendió tanto a Alexander y sus compañeros en el interior, como a Warm Shade y a los demás al exterior.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Golden Lilat, que, junto con su amiga, y posiblemente varios del grupo, observaron atrás, donde estaba Jlatakral.

"¡Lilat!"

El grito de Swift Strike hizo que Golden Lilat reaccionara, y por un instante, pudo observar que un pegaso venía directo hacia ella, con una nagitana al frente. Swift Strike iba a realizar un movimiento para detenerlo, pero alguien se les adelanto, realizando el movimiento más rápido que ambas hayan visto. En un instante, el poni enemigo salió volando, con un poco de sangre cayendo al suelo.

"¡No se distraigan!" gritó Warm Shade, que, con un rápido movimiento, limpió la sangre de su lanza. Nich estaba en el suelo, disparando una de sus bolas de energía de color oscuro. "Alex dijo que esta vez solo debíamos enfocarnos en defender esta zona. La dragona nos está ayudando y defendiendo. Es todo lo que necesitan saber."

Con esto, Nich saltó hasta llegar a su dueño, y el changeling nuevamente comenzó a moverse, desapareciendo otra vez de la vista de ambas acuaponis en un instante.

"Tiene razón." dijo Swift Strike. "No puedo creer que bajé la guardia. Lilat, hay que seguir… ¿Lilat?"

Swift Strike observó a su amiga, y para su sorpresa, notó que su amiga estaba siguiendo con su mirada a Warm Shade, con una expresión de total sorpresa, y si su vista no le fallaba, algo ruborizada.

"Lo siento…entendido." dijo Golden Lilat, volviendo rápidamente a la normalidad.

"(¿Jlatakral?)" preguntó Alexander, que avanzaba con los demás. "(¿Tú hiciste eso?)"

" **(ASÍ ES.)"** respondió la dragona. **"(NO SE PREOCUPEN.)"**

"No hay problema." dijo Alexander, informándole a sus camaradas. "Solo era Jlatakral que está defendiendo a nuestros amigos allá afuera."

Habiendo informado a los demás de la situación, Las Princesas y el resto asintieron con la cabeza, y continuaron con seguridad su objetivo.

La magia que Jlatakral había acumulado en sus alas, salió disparada de golpe, formando dos figuras de magia pura que adquirieron una forma tremendamente familiar a la de los proyectiles de Alexander, con la diferencia de que estos eran de un color celeste con toques de blanco, y que eran de un tamaño tremendamente mayor, llegando a medir casi todo el alto de la zona. Estos dos proyectiles gigantes fueron en direcciones contrarias, llegando hasta los bordes de cada lado del sector. Los proyectiles siguieron avanzando a una velocidad no tan rápida, pero que iban destruyendo lo que sea que se les cruzara, ya que algunas piedras o formaciones de hielo que eran lo suficientemente grandes como para bloquear el paso de los proyectiles, eran destruidas al instante que estos pasaban. Cuando ambos ataques comenzaron a llegar hasta los tromluís que seguían moviéndose por las paredes, estos al instante eran destruidos, como si se evaporaran en un segundo, sin dejar ni un solo rastro. Pasando los segundos, los gigantescos ataques llegaron hasta las zonas oscuras, que eran cristales de un tamaño considerable, y al igual que con las formaciones altas y las criaturas de magia oscura, se destruyeron en el instante que el proyectil los tocó. Con esto, Jlatakral se aseguró de destruir en poco tiempo todos los puntos en donde se estaban generando las criaturas. Cuando ambos proyectiles finalmente chocaron el uno con el otro, se generó un gran estruendo, que generó un montón de aire, y que para fortuna de Warm Shade y los demás al exterior de la zona, estaban los suficientemente lejos como para siquiera sentir sus efectos.

" **(HE DESTRUIDO TODOS LOS PUNTOS EN DONDE SE ESTABAN CREANDO LOS TROMLUÍS.)"** informó la dragona mentalmente al humano.

"(¡Excelente!)" le dijo Alexander. "(Sigue atenta por si ocurre algo similar otra vez. Ahora nosotros haremos nuestra parte aquí.)"

" **(LES DESEO MUCHA SUERTE.)"** dijo Jlatakral.

BGM -OFF-

Alexander, junto con todos sus acompañantes, ya estaban subiendo al último piso, y atrás de ellos, dejaron un gran rastro de enemigos derrotados. Algunos estaban en el suelo, sin moverse. Otros estaban clavados en la pared. Ciertos enemigos incluso salieron volando del lugar, porque había agujeros en la pared hacia el exterior. También estaban los casos en los que algunos al ser fatalmente heridos, se convirtieron en polvo negro. Alexander tomó nota mental de que el enemigo era una fuerza mixta de ponis vivos y ponis revividos por Holocaust. Él sabía que necesitaría todo el apoyo posible para esta parte del plan, por lo que la ayuda de Bridia para brindar ilusiones y detectar ilusiones enemigas, la excelente precisión de Grevy con sus flechas y la utilidad de sus pociones personales, la rapidez de Reifon y Crazy Jump en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la valiosa información de Nakama, Heian y Mamoru, así como sus habilidades en batalla, la experiencia de Celestia y Luna en cuanto a hechizos para brindar tanto ofensiva como defensiva, y la tremenda fuerza de su sierva Meridia, fueron un tremendo punto a favor para avanzar con rapidez y efectividad. La ayuda de Dory también fue un extra considerable para todos.

"Ya estamos llegando." dijo Alexander. "Prepárense chicos. Esto no será sencillo."

"¡Alguien mantiene activa una ilusión!" dijo Bridia de improvisto. "Al parecer es una ilusión simple para ocultar la presencia. Tal vez nos quieren atacar con una trampa." La ilusionista de la Alianza miró a su Líder con seriedad. "Necesito un momento para contraatacarla."

"¿Puedes contraatacar con algo que los confunda o los altere?" preguntó Alexander.

Bridia procedió a sonreír casi con malicia.

"Oh, por supuesto que puedo, y haré algo mejor."

Más adelante, en el último piso y siguiendo el corredor hacia la única gran habitación del lugar, un grupo de soldados con yumis listos para atacar estaban ubicados en ambos extremos. En el centro, había un poni con una vestimenta de color negro y púrpura en los bordes, que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. A su lado, había un unicornio que solamente estaba armado con una katana, que mantenía flotando con magia. A diferencia de los demás, este poni que era de color amarillo y cabello corto era muy pálido, por lo que dicho amarillo no se notaba mucho. Sus ojos también eran distintos, siendo de un total color purpura. No parecía estar nervioso o algo impaciente como los demás. No movía ni un solo musculo, ni tampoco movía ni un solo milímetro su katana.

" _Nuestra presencia está oculta."_ dijo el poni de ropajes negros. _"Ellos son fuertes, pero al igual que ellos, nosotros también podemos atacar con el elemento sorpresa. Por más fuertes que sean, si no ven al enemigo, no pueden hacer nada."_

El poni entonces miró al soldado que tenía a su lado.

" _Una vez que los tengas en tu rango de visión, mátalos. No dejes a ninguno con vida."_

El soldado de ojos púrpuras solo asintió con la cabeza. El poni de ropajes volvió a observar el corredor.

" _Jajajaja…Aquellos en los pisos inferiores no son la gran cosa comparado con los escoltas personales de Kameria-sama. Solo un iluso pensaría… ¿Hmm?"_

El poni dejó de hablar, al ver que a lo lejos, el corredor de la nada se oscureció, como si no hubiera nada iluminándolo. Esto también llamó la atención de los soldados que seguían apuntando con sus yumis.

" _¿Qué está pasando?"_

De la nada, una figura apareció en el corredor, saliendo de la oscuridad, y comenzó a arder con mucha fuerza.

" _¡Pero qué-"_

Lo que el poni, y los demás soldados vieron, era literalmente una figura que se asemejaba a la de un ave, de un tamaño muy grande, y que literalmente estaba hecha de fuego. El tamaño hacía que el ave tocara con parte de sus alas las paredes, y estas quedaban con un trazo de fuego. El ave soltó un grito ensordecedor, y los soldados de inmediato entraron en pánico. Comenzaron a disparar todas sus flechas a la criatura, que no se detenía, y en cosa de segundos, llegó a estar a centímetros de todos. Finalmente, el ave se lanzó hacia el grupo enemigo, y al tocar el piso, se convirtió en una especie de explosión, expandiendo las llamas. Los soldados veían cómo el fuego los quemaba, y la desesperación los invadía al instante. Incluso el poni de ropajes oscuros no pudo aguantar, y al igual que con los demás soldados, se desmayó de la presión.

Uno de ellos, sin embargo, no se movió ni un centímetro. Las llamas no lo tocaban, pues había un detalle que hacía inmune a este poni del ataque.

"Veo que alguien sabe reconocer una ilusión."

El poni, al escuchar la voz femenina, comenzó a mirar rápidamente de un lado a otro. Como si estuviera analizando una y otra vez a su alrededor.

"No creo que te sirva de mucho el buscarnos. Mientras más simple es la ilusión, más fuerte es el efecto. Además, solamente con mi voz no será suficiente para-"

De la nada, el poni comenzó a correr a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal, hacia la derecha, a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba.

"! ! !"

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue un choque de espadas. Nakama defendió a Bridia del ataque del poni enemigo. La expresión del poni de ojos púrpuras no había cambiado. Seguía totalmente serio.

"¿Cómo lo hizo…?" se preguntó en voz baja bridia mientras observaba a su atacante.

De la nada, algo golpeó al poni enemigo, mandándolo a volar hasta una pared. Específicamente, un escudo que todos ya han visto antes

"Seguramente siguió tu voz." dijo Alexander, mientras traía devuelta a Libra. "No importa que tan fuerte sea tu ilusión…no puedes esconder el sonido."

"Debo tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Si no fuera por Nakama, ahora estaría muerta." dijo con seriedad Bridia. "No pensé que sus sentidos fueran tan buenos."

Nakama se puso en guardia otra vez, y Alexander pudo ver que el poni enemigo estaba levantándose, aunque con algo de lentitud, ya que el golpe lo había herido un poco. Grevy, Crazy Jump y Reifon se prepararon para luchar. Dory también estaba lista para luchar.

Lo siguiente que el humano pudo ver, fue que algo brillante, y algo metálico volaron cerca de él. Ambos objetos terminaron hiriendo al poni de ojos púrpuras. La flecha en su pecho, y el objeto metálico, que resultó ser un shuriken, en una de sus patas delanteras. Como el shuriken era de herba, la pata fue el único lugar en donde se generó una herida con rastros púrpuras.

Como lo veía Alexander, el poni se quedó en una especie de posición de rodillas, sin tener nuevas intenciones de levantarse. Se veía enojado, pero no gritó por el dolor en ningún momento.

"¡Mamoru!"

" _¡Sí!"_

De inmediato, el pegaso ninja se movió, casi como si hubiera desaparecido, para luego reaparecer al frente del poni herido, y con un simple y efectivo movimiento de su pata delantera que tenía la cuchilla de herba equipada, el poni pálido comenzó a convertirse en polvo negro.

Alexander, y luego los demás, miraron hacia atrás, específicamente donde estaba la Princesa Heian. Mamoru claramente había lanzado ese shuriken, pero nadie esperaba ver a la Princesa de Neighpon con un arco. Lo interesante del arco, por lo menos a los ojos del humano, era que dicho arco era muy brillante, totalmente de blanco, y con una singular forma y tamaño.

"¿…De dónde sacaste ese arco?" preguntó Alexander, aun algo sorprendido.

"Este yumi es mi arma personal." dijo Heian, acercándose a Alexander. "Es muy parecido a como tú invocas tu escudo."

"Me recuerda…a la magia etérea." dijo Celestia, analizando el arco de Heian.

"¿Magia etérea?" preguntó ahora Alexander.

"Una ramificación de la magia, que consiste en crear objetos intangibles, para darle una función igual o similar al objeto original del cual está basado." dijo Luna. "No hemos visto muchos casos, pero de los que conocemos, la mayoría se usa para imitar armas."

"En este caso…sería su arco...su yumi." dijo Alexander, mirando el arma de la Princesa de Neghpon, y entendiendo el concepto.

" _Heian-sama, así como todos los miembros de la familia real, nacen con un talento natural para el uso de la magia."_ dijo Mamoru, mientras volvía hasta el resto del grupo. _"Y en el caso de Heian-sama, también la interacción con los espíritus."_

Alexander suspiró por un momento, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Alexander?" preguntó Luna. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada grave." dijo Alexander, que al parecer estaba aprovechando de respirar con tranquilidad. "Es solo que estoy un poco cansado. Mogu me advirtió que no debía gastar mucha energía, pero en esta ocasión fue algo inevitable. Eran muchos allí abajo."

Meridia de inmediato se acercó hasta su Amo, revisando que todo estuviera en orden, y si estaba herido en algún lugar.

"¡Podrías haberlo mencionado antes!" dijo la aracnoponi con un leve tono de reproche.

"Ya falta poco Alexander." dijo Celestia. "Luego de esto, todos descansaremos el tiempo que sea necesario."

"Solamente falta una habitación en todo este lugar." dijo Luna.

"(Definitivamente es cansancio.)" dijo Dory. "(Recuerda que has utilizado tu magia breezie mucho más de lo normal, y nuestro camino no ha sido fácil en esta zona de Equestria.)"

(Ten cuidado ahora-kupo) dijo Mogu. (El enemigo más importante está del otro lado, y debes estar atento.)

"(Tienen razón. Estaré atento a lo que ocurra ahora.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander, para luego observar la inusual puerta que bloqueaba el acceso a la habitación más importante de toda la fortaleza. A diferencia de todo lo demás en la larga construcción, esta puerta era de un color celeste que incluso tenía toques de blanco en algunas partes. El humano y el resto del grupo comenzaron a acercarse con cuidado. Alexander fue el primero en tocar la puerta, logrando deducir algo de inmediato.

"Está helada…" dijo Alexander, dejando de tocar la puerta, y revisando su mano izquierda. "Es como si la puerta estuviera hecha de hielo."

"Alexander." dijo Heian, llamando la atención del humano. "A ti, a la Alianza Multiespecie, y sobre todo…a Equestria. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por ayudarnos a encontrar a la yuki-kouma. Te pido por favor, que una vez allí dentro, priorices tu vida y la de tus camaradas por sobre la mía o la de Mamoru."

" _¡Hime-sama!"_ objetó Mamoru de inmediato. _"¿Cómo puede decir eso?"_

"Aun cuando ya hemos sido perdonados, Mamoru…" comenzó a decir la Princesa de Neighpon. "Sigue siendo nuestra culpa que la yōkai haya escapado de nuestro territorio, y que llegara de una forma y otra hasta aquí, a Equestria. Sigue siendo nuestra responsabilidad el detenerla por los crímenes que ha cometido aquí, sobre todo por las muertes que ha causado, y el daño que les ha hecho a las Princesas Celestia y Luna."

"Heian…" dijo en voz baja Nakama.

"Princesa Heian…" dijo Celestia. "Entendemos sus motivos, pero por favor…no siga dañándose con esto."

"Mi hermana tiene razón." dijo Luna. "Nosotras también somos responsables por no haber cuidado a nuestros súbditos de esta zona. Las tres llevamos la misma carga…una que vamos a arreglar ahora mismo."

"Heian." dijo Alexander, llamando no solo la atención de la Princesa de Neighpon, sino que también de Celestia y Luna. "Yo jamás voy a darle prioridad a una vida por sobre otra."

" _Sempai..."_ dijo Nakama en voz baja, volviendo a recordar una vez más por qué eligió seguir a Alexander.

"Toda vida es igualmente valiosa para mí." dijo Alexander. "La Alianza Multiespecie, las Princesas, los pueblerinos y ciudadanos que viven en Equestria…todos. Si con mis acciones puedo proteger a la mayor cantidad de seres de esta situación, pues que así sea. Soy el Estratega de la Alianza Multiespecie, y un campeón de la Reina Galaxia. No son las únicas con una responsabilidad aquí. Cuando Shade y yo aceptamos ayudar, hablábamos en serio…y no vamos a darnos por vencidos. No ahora que hemos avanzado y logrado tanto."

"(¡Saldremos victoriosos!)" dijo Dory de manera audible para todos. "(¡Ya lo verán!)"

"No lo decimos solo por ser optimistas." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Lo digo, porque desde que comenzamos este viaje, he creído en todos aquellos que me acompañan ahora. Por supuesto, eso los incluye a ustedes."

Heian no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras que Mamoru se calmó, estando satisfecho con la manera en que terminó la situación.

"No sé cómo lo haces…" comenzó a decir la Princesa de Neighpon. "Pero escuchar tus palabras logra hacer que me relaje, y también a dar todo mi esfuerzo."

" _Lo mismo digo."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Algo me dice que podrías ser un buen entrenador, Alexander."_

El humano simplemente soltó una ligera risa, para luego cambiar totalmente a una expresión seria, y observar nuevamente la puerta.

"Aquí vamos…"

.

.

.

.

Celestia y Luna fueron las que abrieron con cuidado la puerta, ya que el frio lamentablemente hizo que Alexander no pudiera tocarla por mucho tiempo, y el peso de la puerta requirió de más esfuerzo de lo normal. Del otro lado, había un pequeño pasillo recto, que estaba hecho completamente de hielo. La temperatura de inmediato bajó, poniendo en guardia a todos.

"(No sé cómo exactamente usará sus poderes…)" pensó Alexander mientras él y el grupo avanzaban. "(Aún no entendemos del todo el cómo podía alterar el clima desde tan lejos… ¿Qué podemos hacer para detenerla? Tiene que haber alguna forma.)"

"(La encontraremos.)" dijo mentalmente Dory, que estaba en su hombro izquierdo, pero invisible. "(Solo hay que ser fuertes, y tarde o temprano la respuesta se mostrará ante ti.)"

(Si hay algo en lo que eres bueno-kupo, es en ver detalles que el resto no puede apreciar-kupo.) dijo Mogu.

"(Heian y Mamoru me dijeron todo lo que conocen de ella, y espero que sea cierto. También espero que con la batalla pueda encontrar algo que nos ayude.)" pensó Alexander, tratando de no traer el tema del ataque a la especie de Dory, ya que ella no estaba ahí, y para su suerte, el efecto de la magia de Galaxia sigue funcionando. Lo que menos quiere ahora es entristecer a su mascota, que ha tenido que pasar por situaciones duras.

El grupo entero siguió caminando por el corredor, hasta que pudieron ver la salida, en forma de una puerta que al parecer se abría deslizándola hacia un lado, cosa que llamó la atención de Alexander.

" _Sé que están ahí. No crean que no he sentido esa ilusión para ocultar sus presencias. No tengan miedo, y entren."_

Al escuchar una voz femenina, y que era desconocida para algunos, pero conocida para otros, el grupo se detuvo por un momento. El hecho de que hubieran detectado su ilusión hizo que Bridia se enojara por un momento, pero las Princesas la calmaron. Hubo un intercambio de miradas por un momento, pero finalmente Alexander decidió abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, el grupo pudo ver una habitación un tanto larga, y que, para sorpresa de Alexander, está sí parecía una habitación japonesa, aunque no del todo. Las paredes eran una extraña mezcla de dibujos y decoraciones con caracteres japoneses, pero en varios puntos la pared era reemplazada por hielo. El techo era completamente de una madera brillante y con una lamparas redondas muy particulares, pero el piso era el suelo de roca de la fortaleza. Varios muebles y accesorios en el lugar que servían principalmente como armario le eran desconocidos al humano, e incluso pudo ver un futón rojo en uno de los rincones. Al fondo del lugar, había un espacio en donde prácticamente todo estaba cubierto de hielo, pero curiosamente, el hielo tenía las formas de los objetos que deberían estar ahí, porque Alexander logró identificar la forma de una pequeña alfombra, un mueble un tanto alto, y lo que parecían ser bordes de una ventana. Por un instante se cuestionó sobre el estilo de la decoración, pero lo olvido por completo…cuando él, y todos los demás pudieron ver a la poni que estaba allí.

" _Higashi no Hime…"_ dijo la poni desconocida, con el acento de Neighpon.

" _Yuki-kouma…"_ dijo Heian, también con su acento y pronunciación de Neighpon. Ambas voces no sonaron con buenas intenciones. Heian se escuchó como si estuviera hablándole a alguien a quién debía castigar por cometer un delito de realeza, cosa que no está tan alejada de la realidad. La desconocida habló con un tono que alguien usaría cuando encuentra a alguien que odia con ganas.

"(Mantente invisible Dory.)" dijo Alexander. "(No quiero que ella te vea.)"

"(Entendido.)" dijo Dory mentalmente.

" _Al parecer el destino ha estado trabajando para reunirnos una vez más."_ dijo la desconocida. _"Aunque nuestra situación claramente ha…evolucionado, ya que ahora ambas estamos dentro de un evento más importante."_

"Créeme…" dijo Heian, con el mismo tono de antes, pero sin el acento de Neighpon. "Esto no es algo que deseaba que ocurriera."

Alexander, y el resto del grupo comenzó a analizar a la poni de las nieves: Se veía como una joven y hermosa yegua, cosa que al humano no sorprendió, ya que él recuerda que algunos yokai generalmente se camuflaban con apariencias atractivas para atraer a sus víctimas. Su larga y lisa crin, y su cola eran de un perfecto blanco, con un leve toque de celeste en los bordes de cada lado. Su pelaje era de un celeste tan claro, que bordeaba con el color blanco, y sus ojos eran un absoluto púrpura. Llevaba un traje que Alexander reconoció, ya que hace tiempo conoció a una potrilla que usaba el mismo vestido. Era un kimono celeste, con un particular patrón de decoración que mostraba flores que al parecer tenían espinas, y todo el patrón era de un color purpura muy oscuro. La poni poseía un cuerno, y tenía un aura de un purpura oscuro en él, ya que estaba sosteniendo un abanico blanco.

La yuki-kouma suspiro, al parecer molesta con algo, ya que su expresión demostraba algo de pena.

" _¡Tsk! Habría sido mejor si esa abominación andante los hubiera matado con esa espada…"_ dijo la poni de las nieves. _"Pero tal parece que la vía fácil nunca es confiable."_

" _Tú no eres la única con sorpresas."_ dijo Mamoru. _"Aunque sigo tratando de hacerme a la idea de que volviste de la muerte desde aquel día."_

" _¿Cómo olvidar al perro guardián de la Princesa?"_ dijo la poni de las nieves, mientras observaba a los demás. _"Y esta vez trajiste refuerzos…incluyendo a las Princesas de Equestria." al decir eso último,_ la poni hizo una leve y lenta reverencia. _"Es un honor conocerlas al fin."_

"Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti, poni de las nieves." dijo Celestia de manera tranquila, pero con un tono autoritario. "Pero el daño que has causado ya es suficiente. Las muertes que has provocado, y el apoyo que le estás brindando al brujo no pueden pasarse por alto, y no creo que deba explicar el porqué."

"Vamos a detenerte." dijo Luna con determinación, pero sin evitar que algo de su enojo se mostrara. "Aquí, y ahora. Responderás por aquellos que murieron por tu culpa, y por las atrocidades que hemos descubierto en este lugar…"

"…" la poni se quedó observando por un momento al grupo, para luego sonreír ligeramente.

" _Por favor, Princesas…al igual que todo el mundo, tengo un nombre, y es Kameria."_ dijo la poni. _"Actual campeona de Holocaust-sama, proveniente de Neighpon, y como ya saben…una yuki-kouma. La nieve y el hielo son mis mejores amigos."_

"Es lo que hemos escuchado." dijo Nakama. "Entonces realmente eres uno de los objetos que buscamos."

" _¡Ara!"_ exclamó Kameria, con una honesta expresión de sorpresa, para luego volver a sonreír. _"Entonces realmente estaban siguiendo un plan al atacar tanto a Chivalry como a Saighdear. Interesante…muy interesante."_

Kameria comenzó a caminar lentamente, alertando un poco al grupo. Alexander, y luego el resto, pudo notar que mientras ella se movía, dejaba un leve y pequeño trazo de hielo a su alrededor.

" _Holocaust-sama realmente tiene interés en saber cómo han logrado tanto, Princesas."_ dijo Kameria, mientras miraba a Celestia y a Luna. _"La magia de mi amo es fuerte, capaz de alimentarse de la energía de otros, sin mencionar que es agresiva para aquellos que son…débiles. Sabiendo eso, han logrado burlar las defensas en muchos lugares, y claramente fue una sorpresa cuando escuché que mi querido Chivalry había muerto, y que el obstinado de Saighdear por fin recibió su merecido."_

Kameria por un momento enfocó su mirada en Heian, Nakama y Mamoru.

" _Sin mencionar que ahora lograron entrar a la cueva en donde mis fuerzas y yo nos instalamos, arruinaron por completo el almacén de futuros soldados, y para colmo…lograron liberar a la dragona…la quinta guardiana."_

"(¿Quinta guardiana? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?)" se preguntó Alexander mientras el resto del grupo también falló en entender el significado.

" _Veo que no han perdido el tiempo, Princesas de Equestria."_ dijo Kameria, ahora enfocando su atención en Meridia, tomando especial interés en ella. _"Mmmmm…ella te gana en altura solo por unos milímetros."_

"¿'Ella'?" preguntó la aracnoponi en un tono neutral. Kameria no respondió, y se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa.

" _Han reclutado a seres fuertes y con impresionantes habilidades, debo reconocerlo."_ dijo la poni de las nieves. _"Todo ese espectáculo que tienen afuera es un excelente trabajo, y con la dragona libre, este lugar podría haber sido destruido en segundos… ¿Me pregunto por qué no lo ha hecho aún? Se habrían evitado la molestia de invadir mi fortaleza y tener que lidiar con mis esbirros y guardias."_

Kameria entonces demostró algo de sorpresa en su expresión.

" _¡Oh! ¿Acaso pensaron que huiría en medio del desastre, atrasando aún más su objetivo final?"_ Kameria comenzó a reír por unos segundos. _"Muy cuidadosos de su parte, pero descuiden…no tengo intenciones de huir."_

"Simplemente…no puedo comprender tu forma de ser." dijo Heian, casi como si estuviera sintiendo lastima por Kameria. "En Neighpon, tuvimos dos encuentros. Uno de ellos supuestamente había acabado con tu vida, pero algo, o debería decir, alguien, te trajo de vuelta, provocando el segundo. Tu actitud en aquellos momentos no es para nada la que demuestras ahora…"

" _No me malentiendas, Heian."_ dijo Kameria. _"La situación entre nosotras sigue siendo la misma. Es solo que…"_ la yokai comenzó a mirar nuevamente al grupo de Alexander, como si estuviera buscando algo específico…o a alguien específico.

" _¿A quién de ustedes debo felicitar?"_ preguntó Kameria, confundiendo nuevamente al resto. _"Uno de ustedes encontró la forma de debilitar la magia oscura de Holocaut-sama, y solo con eso, se les abrió una serie de posibilidades que antes eran imposibles de lograr. Uno de ustedes logró evadir mi trampa y encontrar este lugar. Estoy segura de que no fuiste tú Heian. Neighpon no sabe nada de esto. ¿Habrán sido las Princesas de Equestria? ¿Algún as bajo la manga del cuál no sabemos? Quien haya sido el que haya supervisado todos sus movimientos hasta ahora, realmente ha hecho un trabajo excepcional."_

Kameria nuevamente examinó al grupo, como si no fuera a detenerse hasta obtener la respuesta.

"Se me ocurren dos razones para que sigas con esto."

La voz de Alexander llamó la atención del grupo, y por ende, de Kameria.

"O estás haciendo toda esta charla tratando de ganar tiempo para algún plan…o realmente tienes interés en el Estratega de la Alianza." dijo Alexander, acercándose.

Kameria no tuvo que preguntar. El hecho de que el humano diera el paso adelante tras su pregunta le dio la respuesta que necesitaba, y comenzó a sonreír con genuino interés.

" _Ara ara…debí haber sospechado que el responsable sería un extranjero."_ dijo la poni de las nieves. _"Y admito que de todas las posibilidades, un ser como tú era algo que no esperaba ver. ¿Qué eres?"_

"Mi especie es lo que menos importa en estos momentos." dijo Alexander. "¿Por qué dices que no huirías?"

" _Simple."_ dijo Kameria. _"Aquí solo habrá uno de dos resultados: O ustedes mueren, o yo muero. Las órdenes de Holocaust-sama son absolutas. Sin importar lo que pase, yo debo defender esta fortaleza, y recolectar cadáveres en esta zona de Equestria para enviárselos. Con la suficiente experimentación…un muerto puede tener mejor rendimiento que un vivo."_

" _Creo que ya ha sido suficiente charla."_ dijo Mamoru, preparando su arma. _"No vinimos aquí para hacer amistades."_

" _Tienes toda la razón…"_ dijo Kameria, que de improvisto, comenzó a tener un aura púrpura y muy oscura a su alrededor. Esto llamó la atención de Heian por un instante.

"Esa aura oscura y corrupta…" comenzó a decir Heian. "No hay duda…es la misma que vi el día en que volviste a atacarnos."

" _Cuando Holocaust-sama me liberó de la prisión de la muerte, me di cuenta de que tu ataque debilitó considerablemente mis poderes."_ dijo Kameria. _"Además…"_

La poni de las nieves, usando uno de sus cascos delanteros, abrió una parte de su kimono, mostrando la parte delantera de su pecho, que estaba oculta. Al verlo, Heian tuvo un momentáneo recuerdo de aquel día en que acabó con la yokai. Alexander, las Princesas y los demás también pudieron ver el detalle que tenía Kameria.

Una herida que definitivamente se veía sin posibilidades de ser curada, y que estaba cicatrizada con manchas de color púrpura.

" _La única zona en mi cuerpo que no sanó por completo, fue esta. La misma parte en donde me heriste con una de tus flechas sagradas…por culpa de esto, tuve que descansar por un tiempo para recobrar mis fuerzas, y aun así mis poderes no volvieron del todo."_

"Ahora que lo dices…" comenzó a decir Heian. "Aquel día no usaste mucho tus poderes naturales…sino que utilizaste esa magia…que ahora sé que es magia oscura."

" _Correcto."_ dijo Kameria. _"Al principio no me agradó mucho la idea…pero por el precio de volver al mundo de los vivos, no es tan malo después de todo."_

"Kameria."

La voz de Alexander hizo que todos callaran, incluso la yokai, por la simple razón de que esta vez, la voz del humano fue totalmente seria e incluso autoritaria. Algo que por alguna razón la yokai disfruto ver.

" _Ahhh…"_ Kameria soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía, y esto hizo que los demás tuvieran reacciones mixtas, sobre todo en Alexander, ya que se escuchó de la misma forma en que una colegiala suspira cuando está cerca de la persona que le gusta. _"Con ese tono de voz, no puedo ignorarte, querido Estratega. ¿Deseas decirme algo antes de que esto se vuelva más…caótico?"_

"A decir verdad, tengo dos dudas…" dijo Alexander.

" _Estratega Alexander."_ dijo Mamoru en un tono serio. _"¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo hablando con ella? ¿Qué podrías ganar con esto?"_ Heian y Nakama tenían algo de curiosidad también, y tanto Celestia como Luna estaban listas para luchar en cualquier momento.

"Más de lo que imaginas." fue la respuesta del humano, pillando un tanto desprevenido al ninja y guardián de Heian.

" _Es bueno ver que en estas circunstancias, alguien de ustedes use su cerebro y no los músculos."_ dijo Kameria. _"Adelante. Pregúntame, querido Estratega. Tú has sido el más amable de todos hasta ahora."_

"Si tus poderes ya no son los mismos de antes… ¿Cómo has podido generar un cambio tan drástico en el clima para incluso atraer a los windigos?"

" _Me gusta que hagas las preguntas correctas querido."_ dijo la yokai. _"Aunque en vez de explicarte, será mejor si te muestro esto."_

Kameria, usando su magia, movió el abanico, para mostrarles el lado opuesto a Alexander y a los demás.

Alexander notó de inmediato que en el centro del abanico había algo que estaba al parecer incrustado. Un objeto pequeño, que parecía ser una especie de piedra redonda de un color purpura, y que en el borde, tenía una decoración de metal, con colores dorados, y con pequeñas figuras y símbolos que le hicieron pensar que él los vio antes en algún lado.

Sin embargo, las reacciones de Celestia y Luna fueron totalmente diferentes.

"Así que era por eso…" dijo Celestia, con una mezcla de enojo y comprensión, al parecer ya entendiendo el asunto. "Pero… ¿Cómo?"

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?" preguntó de inmediato Luna, un tanto enojada. "¿Cómo es posible que tengas uno?"

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Alexander.

"Una invención de Mister Whooves." dijo de inmediato Celestia, alertando al humano. "Aunque tengo entendido que aún no estaba terminado. ¿Cómo puede ella estar usándolo a la perfección?"

"Se supone que requiere de energía mágica." dijo Luna. "Es un accesorio que según nuestro campeón, le permitiría a los unicornios alterar el clima de una zona específica, sin la ayuda de un pegaso."

"Pero aun así…ese accesorio no podría tener un alcance tan grande como el que hemos visto." dijo Celestia.

" _Subestimar a su oponente es una mala idea, Princesas."_ dijo Kameria, que agrandó un poco el grosor de su aura oscura. _"La magia de Holocaust-sama, que él tan amablemente me otorgó, hizo maravillas con esta creación. Holocaust-sama entendió mi dolor y perdida de poderes, y quiso compensarlo. Si bien solo puedo alterar el clima desde la altura, fue suficiente para cumplir el propósito. En cuanto a esas criaturas llamadas Windigos…poseerlas no fue difícil, sobre todo cuando tienes un alfa que te sea obediente, aunque yo no fui el que las trajo a Equestria. Yo solo aproveché la ocasión."_

Kameria desvió la mirada por un momento, con una expresión de disgusto puro.

" _Lamentablemente, eso fue obra de la morbosidad andante que por alguna razón no los mató."_ dijo Kameria, comenzando a enojarse más. _"¿Es que acaso no lo hizo…solo para burlarse de mí? Ese maldito…"_

"(Los Windigos son atraídos por el odio…)" comenzó a pensar Alexander. "(Si solamente él pudo atraer a esos Windigos…su odio está a un nivel totalmente diferente al que pensaba.)"

"(El tipo está loco.)" dijo Dory mentalmente, sin sentir pena ni culpa. "(Y es peligroso. Muy peligroso.)"

"(Tarde o temprano tendremos que lidiar con él, porque no quiero pensar en el daño que puede causar solo para intentar llamar mi atención.)"

"Una última pregunta Kameria." dijo Alexander, con un tono ya no autoritario, sino que más bien triste. "¿Porqué?"

La pregunta picó la curiosidad de la yokai, pero también la confundió por un segundo.

" _Porqué… ¿Qué?"_

"¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó Alexander. "Chivalry fue engañado por Holocaust, y Saighdear probablemente siguió su estilo de vida, ya que aún recuerdo lo que nos dijo en el Imperio de Cristal. ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a servirle y a cometer estas atrocidades? ¿Fue porque te revivió y te exigió lealtad? ¿Le tienes miedo al punto de servirle para que no te mande devuelta a tu tumba? ¿Qué es?"

" _Vaya, y porqué te interesa tanto saber algo tan personal de mí."_

"Porque debo matarlo."

Las últimas palabras que dijo Alexander pillaron totalmente desprevenido a todos. Tanto a Kameria como a todos los que acompañaban al humano. Meridia estaba algo confundida de escuchar a su Amo decir algo que no diría con facilidad, y que de hecho era probable que no lo dijera. Las Princesas estaban preguntándose qué estaba pasando en la mente del humano, y los demás solo se limitaron a observar. Era su Líder, y no cuestionarían sus decisiones. Dory ya sabía el conflicto interno de su dueño, así que no interfirió.

"Aún no me hago a la idea de que debo matarlo...pero esa es la verdad." dijo Alexander, teniendo una actitud de alguien que parece cansado. "Todos nosotros tenemos ese mismo objetivo. Matarlo. Acabar con el ser que ha estado causando tanto daño a Equestria, tanto en el ámbito físico…como el moral. No conozco sus ambiciones y sus motivos para haber comenzado a causar tal desastre, pero una parte de mí me exige saber qué es lo que lo motiva a él…y a sus esbirros. A ti. A cualquier otro seguidor que tenga escondido en Equestria. El diálogo y la paz ya no son una opción…y es por eso…que tengo que hacerme a la idea de que al final de viaje…tendré que luchar con él, y matarlo si es que soy el único que puede hacerlo en ese momento."

Alexander recuperó su seriedad, y con una nueva determinación, observó a Kameria.

"Es por eso…que cada vez que puedo, intento descubrir qué es lo que hace a Holocaust un ser al que puedan seguir por voluntad propia. Escuchar las razones, y convencerme a mí mismo…de que debe ser detenido a toda costa."

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos. Nadie de la Alianza esperaba que Alexander dijera algo tan personal en un momento como ese. Varios quedaron con distintos pensamientos, pero estos tendrían que ser para otro momento."

" _Eres alguien muy interesante en verdad, querido"_ dijo con seriedad Kameria. _"Y es una lástima que esto vaya a tener un final trágico para un bando u otro. No pensé que diría esto…pero tal vez…en otras circunstancias, podríamos…haber sido compañeros, o amigos. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta algo más."_

Mamoru, Nakama, y sobre todo Heian, no esperaban que Kameria dijera algo así, mientras que Alexander solo se limitó a suspirar, para luego mirar a la yokai.

"Podrías tener razón, pero ya elegiste tu camino, y nosotros el nuestro." dijo Alexander, sacando a Fortia.

"(Prepárate Dory.)" dijo internamente el humano.

"(Estoy lista.)" respondió mentalmente su mascota.

" _Holocaust-sama es tanto un Amo como un aliado para mí."_ dijo Kameria. _"Me prometió ayudarme con mis objetivos, si yo le ayudaba con los suyos. Considerando su generoso acto al revivirme, era un trato que no podía desperdiciar. ¿Eso satisface tu curiosidad?"_

"Ya veo…" dijo Alexander, listo para luchar. "Es todo lo que necesitaba saber."

" _Un estratega con buen corazón…"_ comenzó a decir Kameria, mientras el aire alrededor de ella comenzó a bajar de temperatura de inmediato. _"Espero que el mundo me perdone por cumplir con mi deber, pues eso implica que debo eliminarlos porque son un obstáculo potencial para Holocaust-sama."_

BGM: watch?v=1XTwxyq4OSk (Puppet's Feast - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

Kameria se lanzó hacia atrás, mientras usaba su abanico, haciendo un movimiento horizontal, y al hacerlo, un fuerte viento se generó en el lugar, moviéndose en dirección hacia Alexander y el resto del grupo. Alexander invocó a Libra, con un tamaño lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir a todos del viento, y con la transparencia suficiente como para ver lo que hacía la yokai. Alexander notó que en los bordes de Libra estaba comenzando a crecer un poco de hielo, así como en los alrededores, y la temperatura de todo el lugar bajó aún más. Heian invocó su yumi, y también empezó a buscar los papeles para invocar a sus shikigami. Mamoru por un instante voló hasta el límite del escudo, y lanzó varios kunais y shurikens a gran velocidad. Alexander pudo ver que Kameria comenzó a moverse casi como si estuviera flotando, y con una velocidad mayor a la normal, mientras esquivaba los proyectiles de Mamoru.

" _Tus armas físicas no servirán contra mí, ninja."_ dijo Heian. _"Aún si una me llegara a tocar, no dañará mi-"_

Algo interrumpió a Kameria. Algo que le provocó dolor. Por un momento no pudo comprender el porqué, pero ella observó que uno de los kunais logró golpearla en una de sus patas, haciendo que ella comenzara a sangrar un líquido púrpura. Le tomó otro momento el poder reaccionar y quitarse el proyectil. Estaba tanto sorprendida como furiosa.

" _Tu ignorancia me sorprende, yuki-kouma."_ dijo Mamoru mientras disparaba otra tanda de kunais y shurikens. _"¿No sabías que al volver de los muertos, adquiriste una debilidad?"_

"(¡Jlatakral!)" dijo Alexander internamente. "(¡Ve a buscar a Warm Shade de inmediato! ¡Necesitamos su magia elemental de fuego!)"

" **(DE INMEDIATO.)"** le respondió la dragona, que desde el exterior notó mientras se iba, que por alguna razón, alrededor de la fortaleza habían pequeños restos de nieve que estaban flotando y teniendo mínimo movimiento, que llegaban hasta el último piso.

" _¡Cómo te atreves!"_ gritó Kameria, que golpeó el piso, y de inmediato comenzó a aparecer hielo en forma de cristales delante de ella, que rápidamente comenzó a esparcirse y avanzar en dirección al grupo.

"¡Tendré que usar a Libra! ¡Tengan cuidado!" gritó Alexander, mientras rápidamente por comando mental mandó el escudo hacia adelante con gran velocidad. Libra logró romper todo el hielo que se estaba creando, y que estaba más atrás. Kameria, notando que el escudo se le acercaba con la intención de golpearla, dejó de generarlo, y esquivó rápidamente la embestida de Libra, que terminó chocando con la pared con fuerza para luego desaparecer, ya que Alexander lo desactivó. Celestia y Luna comenzaron a disparar proyectiles mágicos, pero al igual que con los ataques de Mamoru, Kameria los esquivaba casi con facilidad.

Alexander creó un proyectil con su magia breezie, de un tamaño mayor a lo normal, y rápidamente lo lanzó en dirección a la yuki-kouma. El proyectil entonces comenzó a dividirse, transformándose en varios proyectiles más pequeños, pero que estaban atacando desde casi todo ángulo posible. Crazy Jump también proporcionó apoyo, usando a Tecno para lanzar los mismos proyectiles que usó antes, tocando nuevamente una serie de notas de su teclado.

Kameria, notando la serie de ataques, comenzó a generar hielo otra vez, a una mayor velocidad que antes. En un par de segundos, creó una muralla de hielo que tapó todo acceso posible, separando al grupo de ella. Los proyectiles de Alexander y Crazy chocaron con fuerza en la muralla, generando cortes y algunas quebraduras, pero la muralla logró resistir todo sin romperse. La leve transparencia de la muralla hacía posible ver a Kameria del otro lado.

"(Cuidado-kupo. Te estás quedando cada vez con menos energía, y afectará tu rendimiento-kupo) dijo Mogu con seriedad.

Alexander en realidad ya estaba algo cansado, pero debía aguantar. La pelea aún no terminaba.

"(En este caso, es complicado. Debo mantener distancia. Si llegara a lanzar elementos puntiagudos de hielo podría hasta matarme con uno solo.)" dijo internamente Alexander.

En el exterior, la lucha ya estaba siendo en menor grado, ya que la pila de enemigos y polvo negro que estaba en el lugar era evidente, y parte del suelo tenía varias manchas de rojo. Aún con la cantidad reducida, seguían apareciendo enemigos.

"¿Cuántos refuerzos más tenía ella en el exterior?" preguntó Deirius mientras luchaba. "Esto ya es ridículo."

"¡Hey!" gritó Cré, que logró ver que Jlatakral venía hacia ellos. "¡La dragona viene hacia acá!"

Esto hizo que la mayoría volviera observar para atrás por un momento, pudiendo ver que efectivamente Jlatakral se dirigía hasta donde está ellos.

" **(¿CÓMO HAGO PARA QUE ME ENTIENDA?)"** preguntó la dragona. **"(DORY NO ESTÁ CONMIGO PARA FACILITAR EL DIÁLOGO.)"**

"(¡Usa una de tus garras para indicarlo a él y luego con esa misma garra apunta a la parte de arriba de la torre! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá!)" dijo mentalmente Alexander, mientras él y los demás al interior notaron que Kameria comenzó a realizar algo, porque se podía ver algo a su alrededor del otro lado, pero no pudieron ver exactamente lo que era.

"Hoshi. Hogosha. Requiero de su ayuda." dijo Heian mientras mantenía flotando dos papeles, y apurando el proceso por la emergencia, en cosa de segundos la transformación de los shikigamis se completó.

" _Aquí estamos Ama."_ dijo Hoshi, la kitsune.

" _Esperamos sus órdenes."_ dijo Hogosha, el akita.

"Finalmente estamos frente al enemigo público de Neighpon." dijo Heian. "Su misión es apoyarnos durante la lucha en toda manera posible."

" _Entonces que así sea."_ dijo Hoshi, que tuvo un pequeño cambio en sus dientes y garras, aumentando un poco de tamaño.

" _Lucharemos por el bien de Neighpon, y de esta tierra. Equestria."_ dijo Hogosha, que se puso en guardia, aumentando ligeramente de tamaño, listo para luchar.

Fue en ese momento que Alexander pudo notar un pequeño detalle: El suelo en la zona de la muralla de hielo comenzó a congelarse. Lentamente, pero de manera continua.

"Un segundo…" dijo Alexander. "No estará…"

El hielo comenzó a expandirse, congelando más el piso y comenzando a expandirse a las paredes.

"¡Oh rayos lo está haciendo!" gritó Alexander, alertando a los demás. "¡Está congelando todo el lugar! ¡Necesitamos protegernos!"

"Podemos crear un escudo que aguante, pero…" Celestia sugirió la idea, pero no la completo debido al obvio detalle de que Alexander al estar cerca anularía la magia.

"Recuerda que hay una manera para hacer que funcione." dijo Alexander, agarrando su pañoleta, que era en realidad su capa, que siempre se va a la zona del cuello en forma de pañoleta cuando van a luchar. "Enfoquen su magia en mi pañoleta."

Celestia y Luna de inmediato le hicieron caso al humano, y concentraron su hechizo en la pañoleta de él. En segundos, un escudo con una mezcla de colores amarillo y azul se creó alrededor de todos.

En el exterior de la fortaleza, Jlatakral llegó hasta donde estaban los demás, mientras buscaba con la mirada al changeling. Al encontrarlo, se acercó hasta él, que por suerte no estaba luchando. Wonder Shine en la zona del corredor no tenía problemas en continuar con sus ataques para repeler a los ponis enemigos que seguían apareciendo, y la dragona lo notó. Decidiendo ayudar al resto con los enemigos, se acercó hasta ella, y le llamó la atención tocándola para que se moviera. La gigante logró entender el propósito de la dragona, y retrocedió un poco. Ya en posición, Jlatakral procedió a utilizar su aliento de dragona en todo el corredor, con un destello continuo de blanco y celeste junto con un ruido casi ensordecedor. En segundos, dejó en el piso a casi todos los que estaban al interior, y los que no estaban inconscientes, estaban intentando pararse, sin resultado.

Después de esa demostración de poder, y con los enemigos prácticamente derrotados, el grupo finalmente comenzó a relajarse. Jlatakral entonces miró a Warm Shade, que notó que la dragona parecía enfocarse en él.

"¿Cómo están Alexander y los demás?" preguntó Shade.

Con una de sus garras, Jlatakral apuntó directamente al changeling, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

"¿Yo?" preguntó Shade, para luego preocuparse más. "¿Alexander nos está llamando?"

La pregunta alertó al resto del grupo. La dragona asintió con su cabeza, y usando la misma garra con la que apuntó al changeling, ahora apuntó al piso más alto de la fortaleza. Shade no necesitó hacer más preguntas, pues ya sabía que es lo que la dragona quería decir.

"¡Alex y las Princesas necesitan nuestra ayuda!" gritó Shade para que todos escucharan.

"Al parecer ella se encargó de la última tanda de enemigos." dijo Deirius mientras observaba el corredor. Al mismo tiempo, Lauren comenzó a curar a todos aquellos que estaban heridos por el resultado de la lucha.

"Yo me quedaré para curar a los heridos." dijo Lauren, refiriéndose principalmente a los soldados de Neighpon.

" _No se preocupen por nosotros."_ dijo Enshoku. _"Vayan a ayudar a su Líder y a Heian-sama."_

"Ya escucharon." dijo Warm Shade, comenzando a volar. "¡Vamos!"

Arriba en el piso superior de la fortaleza, Alexander, las Princesas, y el resto de la Alianza seguían en el interior del escudo, pero por la leve transparencia, lograron ver que todo el lugar ya estaba congelado. El piso, las paredes y el techo ahora eran solamente de hielo. Todo objeto que estaba en la habitación fue congelado, y el color que dominaba en el lugar era el celeste, el blanco y leves toques de transparencia, ya que algunos cristales se crearon en el proceso, tanto en el suelo como en las paredes. La zona al interior del escudo de Celestia y Luna fue lo único que se mantuvo intacto.

" _Pensaba ir lento para medir sus habilidades…"_ comenzó a decir Kameria desde el otro lado de la pared de hielo. _"Pero creo que tendrá que ser de la manera difícil."_

Usando una de sus patas delanteras, Kameria golpeó con fuerza la muralla, e instantáneamente, esta se rompió en varios pedazos, pero estos se mantuvieron en el aire por un instante, para luego comenzar a moverse con fuerza hasta chocar en el escudo de las Princesas con fuerza. Celestia y Luna se concentraron para mantener el escudo, ya que los golpes eran fuertes, y el tamaño de cada pedazo de hielo era considerable.

Hoshi, junto a Hogosha, que eran inmunes al frio, se movieron en el aire, comenzando a correr tal como si estuvieran corriendo en el piso, y fueron a atacar a Kameria. La yokai comenzó a moverse a una velocidad similar a la de ellos, y transformando una de sus patas en una cuchilla de hielo, comenzó a intercambiar golpes con ambos shikigamis.

Cuando los pedazos de hielo se acabaron, Celestia y Luna desactivaron el escudo, y moviéndose entre los restos de hielo que estaban en el suelo, el grupo se fue a la completa ofensiva. Mamoru voló de inmediato hasta la yokai, que logró provocar una cortada en cada shikigami, obligándolos a retroceder por un momento. El ninja utilizó su cuchillo que estaba equipado en una de sus patas, y Kameria su pata transformada en espada. Ambas armas chocaron, y por un instante ninguno de los dos se movió. El cuchillo de Mamoru estaba comenzando a dejar una marca en la espada de la yokai, y comenzó a sangrar un poco de líquido purpura. Después de todo seguía siendo una de sus patas.

" _Te confiaste mucho, yuki-kouma."_ dijo Mamoru sin ánimos.

Kameria sin embargo, le sonrió con algo de maldad.

"そうですか?" dijo la yokai en su lengua nativa.

Lo siguiente que Mamoru sintió, fue un intenso dolor en su pata. Por un instante, logró ver que el aura de Kameria aumentó considerablemente, y la espada de hielo también había obtenido rastros de purpura. No pudo darse cuenta del momento en el que ella le provocó un corte a su pata con la espada. Kameria estaba por darle el golpe final, pero Libra apareció justo a tiempo al frente del ninja, protegiéndolo del potencial ataque fatal de la yokai. Inmediatamente, el escudo se abalanzó hacia delante con fuerza, y esta vez, Kameria no pudo escapar a tiempo, por lo que fue golpeada y guiada por el escudo hasta una de las paredes, chocando con fuerza. Esto le dio el tiempo suficiente a Mamoru para retroceder y volver con su Princesa.

"¡Mamoru!" dijo Heian, casi gritando.

" _Una herida menor, Heian-sama."_ dijo Mamoru, tocando con su otra pata la zona de la herida, que evidentemente estaba sangrando, aunque de manera moderada. _"No se desconcentre."_

"¡Heian!" dijo Alexander, alertando a la Princesa de Neighpon. "¡Es tu oportunidad!"

Entendiendo la orden de Alexander, Heian apuntó rápidamente hacia el centro de Libra, y disparó con precisión una flecha sagrada completamente de blanco, creada al igual que su yumi, por su propia magia. Alexander desactivó a Libra de inmediato, mostrando que la yokai seguía confundida y distraída por el golpe. Para cuando estuvo atenta a su alrededor, fue demasiado tarde, y la flecha logró herirla, esta vez quedando clavada cerca de su cuello. La flecha se deshizo segundos después, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Kameria retrocedió un poco, comenzando a temblar. Intentó decir algo, pero no podía sacar sus palabras. La zona de la nueva herida también comenzó a sangrar con un líquido púrpura. Además, estaba comenzando a generar un pequeño humo, como si la flecha estuviera quemándole la piel. Tras un par de segundos, Kameria no aguantó más, y no pudo mantenerse en pie, ya que parte de sus patas cedieron, quedando en una especie de posición comparada a cuando un humano se pone de rodillas.

"…" Kameria seguía sin poder decir nada, y miraba con un notable odio al frente, donde estaban los demás.

Meridia, Mamoru, Reifon, Crazy Jump, Celestia, Luna, Grevy, y Bridia aprovecharon la oportunidad para acercarse y atacar. Bridia y Grevy se detuvieron a una distancia prudente ya que atacarían a distancia. Los demás emplearían combate directo. Heian y Nakama se calmaron un poco, al ver que Kameria estaba más débil. Alexander sin embargo estaba preparándose para usar más proyectiles de magia breezie, ya que no se confiaría hasta que la lucha termine. Hoshi y Hogosha se recuperaron del anterior ataque, y también se unieron en la ofensiva.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" se preguntó Warm Shade, al observar la fortaleza desde afuera, a la altura del último piso mientras se mantenía en el aire.

El changeling estaba confundido y preocupado, ya que una capa gruesa de hielo de color purpura estaba cubriendo el exterior de la fortaleza en su totalidad. La entrada que habían usado Alexander y los demás miembros de la Alianza estaba bloqueada por completo. Los agujeros en la pared generados durante el ataque también estaban totalmente bloqueados por el hielo. Cuando los demás llegaron, observaron que Warm Shade estaba usando su magia de fuego para tratar de crear una entrada, aunque no estaba teniendo buenos resultados.

"¿Es esto obra de la poni de las nieves?" preguntó Deirius.

"Tal parece que los atrapó allí dentro." dijo Clever. "No podemos hacer mucho si no podemos pasar esa barrera de hielo, pero es como el que estaba en el almacén…con magia oscura en su interior. Esto es serio."

Shade, generando una explosión aún más grande que la anterior, llamó la atención de todos. La explosión logró apenas hacer una pequeña quebradura en la superficie.

"¿Por qué no se destruye?" preguntó con enojo Shade. "No tenemos ni idea de lo que está pasando al interior…"

" **(ALEXANDER. UNA CAPA GRUESA DE HIELO PÚRPURA CUBRE LA FORTALEZA, Y NO PODEMOS ENTRAR…PERO INTENTARÉ ROMPERLA.)"**

Jlatakral concentró una vez más su energía, y mientras se posicionaba en un punto que no molestara al changeling, utilizó su aliento de dragona, dirigiendo el disparo directamente al punto que el changeling había logrado alterar. Esto claramente sorprendió a Warm Shade y al resto del grupo. Jlataktral mantuvo su aliento, tratando de usarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Warm Shade por un momento miró a la dragona, y luego al punto que estaba disparando, logrando ver que era el mismo que él había logrado dañar aunque sea un poco.

"Muy bien…ya entiendo." dijo finalmente el changeling, para luego enfocarse en su mascota. "¡Nich! ¡Golpea el mismo punto que la dragona está usando con tu energía!"

"(¡A la orden!)" dijo mentalmente el pequeño zorro que estaba en su lomo. En su boca comenzó a generar un proyectil parecido al de Dory, pero con un color distinto, teniendo una mezcla entre purpura y negro, y que tras un segundo, disparó sin dudar. Shade también siguió utilizando su magia para generar explosiones en el punto que la dragona estaba disparando.

"Odio este tipo de escenarios…" dijo Clover Clever. "Ese hielo púrpura indica que al igual que con toda la magia oscura de Holocaust, nuestras fuerzas serán drenadas por completo si nos acercamos por mucho tiempo…" la aprendiz de Starswirl adoptó una expresión de ligero enojo. "Odio no poder hacer nada al respecto."

"¿Qué no podemos hacer nada?" preguntó Cré, con un tono que llamó la atención de Clover y del resto. "¡Por supuesto que podemos hacer algo!"

Cré apuntó con su arco mágico al mismo lugar que Shade, Nich y Jlatakral estaban atacando.

"¡Darle con todo hasta que se desplome!" dijo Cré, e inmediatamente lanzó su flecha al punto que trataban de romper. Con las palabras de la breezie, la Alianza obtuvo nuevos aires de inspiración, y todos los que podían usar proyectiles también comenzaron a disparar a la zona que querían destruir.

En el interior de la fortaleza, Alexander escuchó mentalmente a la dragona, y estaba a punto de avisarle a Nakama y a Heian de lo que ocurría afuera, pero…

"(¡Alex! ¡Arriba!)"

El aviso y el tono de voz de Dory alertaron rápidamente al humano, y siguiendo el aviso de su mascota, miró el techo. Fue ahí cuando pudo ver la razón de que Dory estuviera nerviosa: Arriba en el techo, específicamente en la zona en donde sus compañeros estaban moviéndose, estaban creándose lo que parecían ser estalactitas de hielo, que estaban aumentando de tamaño y con una terminación fina y puntiaguda. Se veían como que estaban por caer en cualquier momento.

"¡Chicos!"

Al mismo tiempo que Alexander gritó, creó nuevamente a Libra, con un mayor tamaño para poder cubrir a todos sus compañeros, y por comando mental, lo creó de manera horizontal con la zona delantera mirando al techo en donde estaba todos.

El grito del humano alertó a sus compañeros, pero ninguno alcanzó a realizar algún tipo de reacción por eso, pues otra cosa les llamó la atención de inmediato, y era que Kameria estaba moviéndose hasta ellos a una velocidad impresionante, mucho más rápido que antes, y al igual que antes, parecía como si estuviera prácticamente volando hasta ellos. Todos lograron ver, por una fracción de segundo, que la yuki-kouma tenía un rostro diferente, ya que en la boca sus dientes aumentaron un poco de tamaño, adquiriendo también una forma puntiaguda, y sus ojos también aumentaron un poco de tamaño. Justo en ese momento, las estalactitas comenzaron a caer sobre el escudo de Alexander, generando un ruido intenso de hielo rompiéndose, cosa que también alertó al grupo.

Entendiendo el propósito del escudo de Alexander, Bridia y Grevy de inmediato atacaron. Bridia usando un proyectil con colores oscuros que había usado en anteriores batallas, y Grevy utilizando su arco y flechas. Kameria los esquivó con facilidad, llegando rápidamente hasta el resto del grupo. Meridia y Mamoru de inmediato atacaron usando sus armas, pero nuevamente la yokai logró esquivarlos, casi como si los estuviera ignorando. Reifon y Crazy Jump se movieron para atacarla. Celestia y Luna hicieron lo mismo, volando para lograr dañarla con sus armas, pero nuevamente Kameria esquivó todo con relativa facilidad, y nuevamente como si no tuviera interés en ello.

Todo eso ocurrió en poco más de un segundo, y las estalactitas continuaban cayendo, pero gracias a Libra, nadie estaba siendo herido.

Fue en ese momento, que Meridia entendió la razón por la que la yokai no les prestó atención, y con mucho miedo, miró rápidamente hacia atrás, donde estaban su Amo, Nakama y Heian. Mamoru también logró entender la situación antes que los demás y también miró hacia atrás, logrando ver que la yokai iba a toda velocidad hacia los tres. Tanto la aracnoponi como el ninja de inmediato comenzaron a retroceder a la mayor velocidad posible. Alexander, Heian y Nakama apenas pudieron reaccionar, ya que Kameria venía con totales intenciones de herir y matar, transformando ambas patas delanteras en armas filosas, que estaban adquiriendo rápidamente un color púrpura.

Mamoru y Alexander de inmediato se pusieron delante de Heian, ya que era imposible que ella pudiera usar su yumi en ese momento. Usando a Fortia y la espada hecha de lunaria respectivamente, Alexander y Nakama usaron toda su fuerza para detener el ataque de Kameria, que uso ambas patas transformadas para un corte horizontal de izquierda a derecha. Al chocar, el impacto generó un fuerte ruido, como si dos objetos metálicos y de gran tamaño hubieran chocado. La yokai, sin embargo, estaba usando una fuerza mucho mayor a la de antes, y si bien no logro el cometido de propinarles una herida cortante, logró mandarlos a volar hasta una de las paredes.

BGM -OFF-

"¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!?" gritó furiosa Merida.

" _Date por muerta."_ dijo Mamoru sin emoción alguna, y junto a la aracnoponi, se enfocaron en ir a partir en pedazos a la yokai. Al mismo tiempo, Alexander, Nakama y Heian chocaron violentamente contra la pared. Nakama fue el que logró levantarse rápidamente, pero Alexander y Heian no tuvieron tanta suerte. De hecho, el golpe hizo que por un momento Libra se deshiciera.

"¡Cuidado arriba!"

La advertencia de Crazy Jump hizo que el grupo notara que el escudo de Alexander desapareció, y varias estalactitas pudieron pasar, por lo que el grupo tuvo que dedicarse a esquivarlas por un par de segundos.

"(¡Diablos! ¡No no NO!)" pensó Alexander, que estaba adolorido en el suelo, y concentrándose todo lo posible para crear nuevamente a Libra.

El escudo se formó otra vez, y la Alianza logró esquivar todo sin mayores problemas y saliendo todos ilesos. Lamentablemente, todos fueron pillados desprevenidos por el súbito viento helado que venía en la dirección en donde estaba la yokai. Kameria nuevamente había usado su abanico, y ahora, sin la protección de Alexander, el grupo recibió de lleno el viento que les impidió avanzar normalmente debido a la intensidad, y lo que es peor, comenzó a congelar las patas de todos, incluyendo las de Celestia y Luna, que tuvieron que bajar al suelo en el momento en que tuvieron que esquivar las estalactitas. El hielo comenzó a esparcirse en todos, y en cosa de segundos, todos tenían más de la mitad de su cuerpo congelado, quedando inmovilizados, y sintiendo un frío tremendo. Todos de inmediato comenzaron a tratar de quebrar el hielo y salir, pero Kameria, aumentando por un instante aún más el aura oscura a su alrededor y teniendo un particular brillo en sus ojos, comenzó a transformar el hielo a uno de color púrpura, otorgándoles las propiedades de la magia oscura.

"No… ¡No!" gritó Meridia.

" _¡Con un demonio!"_ gritó Mamoru, que por primera vez perdió la calma.

"No puedo salir…" dijo Reifon, comenzando a sentirse cansado.

"Esa poni…logró pillarnos desprevenidos…" dijo Crazy Jump, que al igual que el Wolfin, comenzó a perder las energías de a poco.

Los demás no hablaron, y solo intentaron salirse, lamentablemente sin tener resultado alguno, mientras el efecto de la magia oscura lentamente hacía su trabajo, haciendo que todos perdieran poco a poco su energía.

" _¿De verdad pensante que una segunda flecha resolvería tus problemas, imprudente Princesa?"_ preguntó Kameria, que ni si molestó en ver al grupo que estaba inmovilizado, y se concentró en ver a los tres seres que estaban cerca de una de las paredes. Su voz parecía escucharse con una especie de eco. _"¡Holocaust-sama me ha otorgado un poder que nunca podrás comprender! ¡Los métodos de tu familia ya no son efectivos contra mí!"_

Alexander y Heian seguían adoloridos en el suelo. El humano estaba incapacitado para revisar si era seguro desactivar Libra o no, y no quiso arriesgarse. El golpe en Heian hizo que no pudiera mantener activos a sus shikigami, por lo que dejaron de manifestarse, pasando a ser solo un par de papeles en el suelo.

"(Espera a mi señal Dory…comienza a acumular energía.)"

" _Es hora de acabar con esto sin perder más tiempo."_ dijo la yokai, con una expresión siniestra. _"Necesito comenzar a remediar todo el daño que provocaron."_

Kameria se avalanzó hacia Heian, transformando nuevamente una de sus patas en otra forma filosa. Lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue lo más aproximado al sonido de dos armas chocando, seguido de Nakama chocando nuevamente en la pared.

" _Eres insistente, lo admito."_ dijo Kameria, algo molesta por lo que pasó. _"Aunque pareces más decidido que el ninja…"_ la yokai cambió su expresión por un momento. _"Espera un segundo…me parece…que he visto tu rostro antes, pero…"_

Y fue en ese momento, que Kameria pudo recordar algo que al parecer había pasado por alto, porque comenzó a reír. No con fuerza, pero lo suficiente como para que todos lo notaran.

" _No puedo creerlo… ¡Tú eres el poni que antes estaba siempre con ella mucho antes de que el ninja llegara! Creo que ahora tiene sentido, pero… ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que también estuvieras en Equestria? ¿Es esto algún plan que el destino realmente tenía preparado para mí, y para ustedes?"_

"Olvida el destino." fue la respuesta del mirmidón, que comenzó a levantarse. Aún con la situación, Alexander no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar eso. Lo mismo sucedió con Heian. "El destino no es el jefe de mi vida, ni de la tuya, ni de nadie aquí. Lo único que debe preocuparte en estos momentos, es que mi propósito es el mismo que tiene Mamoru: Proteger a Heian hasta el final."

" _¿Crees que no lo sé?"_ preguntó Kameria. _"Aunque sí sé, que en unos momentos el destino no tendrá otra opción más que admitir mi triunfo."_

"Suenas muy segura." dijo Nakama, logrando ponerse de pie.

"(Nakama… ¿Qué estás planeando?)" se preguntó Alexander, atento a la conversación.

" _Aunque su Estratega los salvó de mi ataque sorpresa, tus compañeros no pueden moverse. El hielo los mantiene en su lugar."_ dijo Kameria, apuntando con su abanico al grupo donde todos estaban parcialmente congelados. _"Ustedes tres no poseen la fuerza necesaria para derrotarme. ¿Acaso crees que tienes la posibilidad de derrotarme?"_

"(! ! !)"

Alexander abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo la yuki-kouma. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, para poder trabajar en una idea.

"(Nakama. Eres un genio…y espero ambos estemos pensando en la misma idea.)"

"Si piensas que tienes la victoria asegurada, ataca de una vez." dijo Nakama. Alexander en ese momento pudo ver algo que le llamó la atención. Podía jurar que Nakama tenía una muy fina línea alrededor de todo su cuerpo, y que parecía ser de muchos colores.

" _(Eso…eso se ve como cuando yo…y Shade…)"_

Alexander tuvo un rápido debate en su mente, y decidió apostar todo a la idea, y a que su teoría era correcta. En segundos, sabría si tenía razón o no.

" _Sé que tus compañeros están tratando de entrar."_ dijo Kameria, preparando su pata para atacar nuevamente. _"Ignoro si estás ganando tiempo en un inútil esfuerzo para que logren hacerlo…pero sea el caso o no…terminaré primero contigo, y luego será el turno de Heian."_

"¡Entonces déjate de parlotear y ataca de una vez si estás tan segura!" gritó Nakama con fuerza. "¿Qué esperas? ¿No es este tu triunfo?"

Kameria estaba enojándose cada vez más, y considerando que su rostro sigue teniendo la extraña forma de hace unos momentos, era una vista muy particular, y desagradable.

"(Si no lo hace ella… ¡Entonces lo haré yo! ¡Dory! ¡Ahora!)"

Alexander, aguantando el dolor, hizo un súbito movimiento con su brazo derecho, y solo eso bastó para que la yokai de inmediato viera el movimiento, y atacara sin dudar a Nakama.

Sin embargo, Alexander no utilizó magia de ningún tipo, ni creó un proyectil para atacar a Kameria. El movimiento de su brazo fue solo un acto para llamar su atención y hacer que atacara. Con lo enojada que estaba ahora, el humano aprovecho ese instante…esa pequeña ventaja…para actuar. Lo primero que ocurrió fue que Kameria atacó, pero no pudo dañar al mirmidón, ya que algo bloqueó su ataque justo a tiempo. Ese algo, fue Libra. Cuando Alexander supo que sus amigos ya estaban seguros del ataque de las estalactitas de hielo, desactivó el escudo, esperando el momento preciso para volver a invocarlo, y esta vez, para proteger a Nakama. Sin siquiera tener tiempo para procesar lo que había ocurrido, algo golpeó la parte superior del lomo de la yokai. Algo que por alguna razón, en ese instante, ella sintió extrañamente familiar. Ese algo, fue la bola de energía que Dory estaba cargando desde hace unos momentos, para que fuera más poderosa de lo normal. El impacto tuvo tal poder, que logró destruir parte del kimono, y dejarle una herida que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato, mostrando el líquido púrpura característico de aquellos que son revividos por la necromancia de Holocaust. El ataque de Dory también la impulsó violentamente hacia delante, y como resultado, se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza al chocar con Libra. El resultado de su herida en el lomo, y el violento golpe con el escudo de Alexander, fueron suficiente para dejarla atontada y adolorida por unos valiosos segundos, en los que Alexander, Nakama y Heian rápidamente se pusieron de pie. Alexander desactivó a Libra, y sin perder tiempo, y utilizando a Fortia, le propino un tremendo golpe a la yokai, específicamente, en su cabeza, y en su cuerno. El arma hizo algo que pilló tanto al humano como a su enemiga desprevenidos.

El cuerno de Kameria salió volando, alejándose de la cabeza a donde pertenecía, para luego convertirse en un pequeño rastro de polvo negro. Por un instante, lo único que pudo ver el humano, fue que el golpe hizo que la yokai también comenzara a sangrar en el rostro. Kameria tenía un shock tremendo. Ni siquiera gritó de dolor, pero su expresión indicaba que el daño que estaba recibiendo era tremendo. El golpe de Alexander hizo que Kameria retrocediera, aunque de alguna manera, la yokai solo fue empujada hacia atrás, logrando mantener el equilibrio. Por un instante, en medio del dolor, ella logró ver algo volando. Algo que no pudo identificar, y que pudo ver que se movió hasta quedar al lado de Alexander. Lo que también pudo ver con eso, era cómo Heian ya estaba en posición, apuntando con su yumi, y lista para lanzar otra flecha.

" _¡He!-"_

Kameria no pudo terminar de decir el nombre de la Princesa de Neighpon, ya que una segunda flecha golpeó otra vez su pecho. Esta vez, la herida fue en otro punto cercano a la primera herida. La nueva herida de la flecha, que desapareció tras herirla, comenzó a provocar lo mismo que la primera: Que sangrara, y que le comenzara a salir un poco de humo, como si le estuviera quemando.

" _N…no…cómo…qué es…c-cómo…?"_ logró preguntar Kameria en medio del dolor y desorientación, y que comenzó a retroceder, con todo su cuerpo temblando, apenas manteniéndose de pie. En ese mismo momento, en el lugar donde estaban Meridia, Mamoru, Celestia, Luna, y el resto de la Alianza, el hielo comenzó a perder el color púrpura, aunque de manera lenta. Casi todos tenían una expresión que unos confundirían con la de alguien cansado y con ganas de dormir, pero de a poco fueron recuperando el sentido, ya que dejaron de sentir el cansancio, y sus fuerzas gradualmente comenzaron a volver, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que todos seguían teniendo más de la mitad de su cuerpo congelado, y el frío ya estaba comenzando a afectarles, a excepción de Meridia, que estaba esperando el momento indicado para usar su fuerza y escapar.

" _En un solo instante..."_ dijo Kameria con una voz un tanto desesperada. _"¿Qué fue lo que me atacó…atrás? Estaba segura…de que no quedaba nadie más… ¿¡Quién me atacó!?"_

"¡Elegiste meterte con el grupo equivocado!" gritó Dory, que ya estaba visible. La yokai intentó enfocar con todas sus fuerzas enfocar su vista en la criatura que estaba volando cerca de Alexander. Al ver los colores de la criatura, una posibilidad surgió en la mente de la yuki-kouma.

"ありえない…" dijo Kameria con una voz débil, y en su idioma natal. Alexander no logró entenderlo, pero tanto Nakama como Heian prestaron más atención.

"ありえない!" gritó Kameria, con una desesperación evidente, y nuevamente en su idioma natal. Alexander volvió a confundirse con esto. _"¡Es imposible! ¡Holocaust-sama se aseguró de eliminarlos a todos cuando llegaron a Equestria!"_

Esto captó la atención de Alexander de inmediato, así como la de Nakama y Heian. Dory aún no entendía de que estaba hablando la yokai, así que decidió ignorarlo.

" _Así que…era eso…"_ comenzó a decir Kameria, mientras comenzaba a reír de una manera extraña. _"A mí no me engañan...su apariencia es distinta…y desconocía…que podían hablar…pero es uno de ellos… ¡Uno de ellos! ¡Oh, esto lo cambia todo!"_

Alexander comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Claramente a Kameria ya no le importaba mucho la situación en la que ella se encontraba, pero el temor del humano…era que hablara de más, y que Dory escuchara algo que no debe escuchar.

" _¡Es uno de los animales sagrados de Neighpon!"_ gritó Kameria. _"Con que uno salió ileso. ¿Eh?"_

La yokai comenzó a sonreír de manera macabra, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a crear algo de hielo alrededor de ella.

" _¡PUES ACABARÉ CON ÉL AHORA!"_

Kameria de la nada hizo un movimiento con una de sus patas delanteras, creando proyectiles puntiagudos de hielo. Alexander invocó a Libra, logrado proteger a Dory, ya que su mascota era el objetivo. En ese instante, por una fracción de segundo, Alexander pudo ver a Nakama…y el borde arcoíris ahora era un aura notable, y lo siguiente que pudo ver…fue que desapareció de su rango de visión.

Nakama se movió a toda velocidad, sorprendiendo tanto a Alexander como a Heian. El aura arcoíris se extendió hasta su arma, que ya no era la espada de lunaria, sino que su arma forjada en herba, ya que rápidamente la cambió en medio de la situación. En un instante, Nakama llegó hasta donde estaba la yokai, y con todas sus fuerzas, clavó su espada en el mismo punto en que la segunda flecha de Heian le había herido.

"大義のために." dijo en voz baja Nakama en su lengua natal.

Los ojos y los dientes de Kameria comenzaron a volver a la normalidad. Su cuerpo entero temblaba con una menor intensidad, y pasando un par de segundos, se detuvo.

" _Eres rápido…ronin…"_ dijo Kameria en voz baja, para luego caer de lado al piso. Se quedó así por un par de segundos, en los que hubo un silencio total. Alexander notó que el aura arcoíris en Nakama ya había desaparecido.

" _Ya no puedo seguir…estoy…en mi límite…"_ dijo finalmente la yuki-kouma, con una voz suave y tranquila.

Meridia finalmente tomó la oportunidad en la que se sentía con la fuerza suficiente, y con un rápido y fuerte movimiento, rompió el hielo a su alrededor, logrando escapar. Alexander, Nakama y Heian claramente sintieron el ruido del hielo rompiéndose.

"¡Amo Alexander!" gritó Meridia de inmediato.

"¡Mery!" gritó Alexander. "¡Ayuda a los demás!"

Meridia asintió con una sonrisa, y rápidamente se puso a trabajar. Heian también comenzó a ir hacia ellos, cosa que llamó la atención del humano y del mirmidón.

"¿Heian?" preguntó Nakama.

"Yo también iré a ayudarlos." dijo con seriedad la Princesa de Neighpon, al mismo tiempo que continuaba moviéndose.

Viendo que todo ya estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse, Alexander se permitió un notable suspiro, para luego sentarse, haciendo una especie de mueca por un instante al final.

" _¿Sempai?"_ preguntó Alexander.

"No es nada grave Nakama." dijo Alexander, calmándo a su amigo. "Solo es-"

" _Sempai… ¿Eh?"_

La débil voz de Kameria alertó a ambos de inmediato, fijando su mirada en la yokai que seguía en el suelo, y que al parecer aún estaba viva.

" _Ya veo…no consideré…que alguien más aparte de ti…pensaría como tú…querido Estratega…"_ dijo la yuki-kouma, nuevamente en voz baja y de manera tranquila. Extrañamente para Alexander y Nakama, ella al parecer estaba sonriendo.

" _Nee…"_ dijo Kameria, ahora observando específicamente al mirmidón. _"¿Realmente…lo hiciste solo en el nombre…del bien común…como me dijiste hace unos segundos atrás?"_

"Por supuesto que no." fue la respuesta de Nakama, para luego observar a Heian, que junto con Meridia, estaba ayudando a sacar a los demás del hielo. "Esa fue solo una de las razones." Nakama comenzó a sonreír, mientras seguía mirando a su Princesa.

"恋…" dijo Kameria en su lengua natal, teniendo diferentes reacciones en ambos. Si bien escuchó la palabra, Alexander no entendió el significado, pues no la conoce. Nakama sin embargo, se puso algo nervioso.

"¿Koi?" preguntó Alexander, imitando en todo lo posible la pronunciación.

"…" Nakama no reaccionó de inmediato, pero finalmente suspiró. "Así es. Diste en el blanco."

" _Ara… Entonces…quiero pedirte algo…futuro 'Ouji-sama'…"_ dijo Kameria, logrando tener la curiosidad de Nakama, sobre todo por lo último que dijo. Alexander en su interior estaba debatiéndose si debía agradecerle o no a Gion por entender lo último. _"Por favor…cuando vuelvan a Neighpon…ayuda…a mis compañeros…"_

Esto ahora picó la curiosidad de Alexander. Nakama estaba atento a lo que Kameia estaba diciendo.

" _Estoy segura…de que Heian se lamenta…que esto haya terminado…así…pero sé…que ella no odia…a los nuestros…sé que ambos…podrán hacer un mejor…futuro para todos nosotros…junto a sus habitantes…en Neighpon."_

"¿Por qué me lo estás pidiendo a mí?" preguntó Nakama, algo confundido. "¿Por qué piensas que podría ayudar a otros yokai?"

" _Porque yo sé…lo que ambos…hicieron…y sobre todo…lo que hiciste tú…antes de que te…desterraran."_ fue la respuesta de Kameria. Esto sorprendió tanto al humano como al unicornio. _"Ese fue…el acto más generoso…que hiciste…y por eso…te lo agradezco…"_

"… ¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Nakama con seriedad. Alexander claramente entendió que es algo del pasado de Nakama, pero también estaba interesado. Dory como siempre sabía que no debía intervenir en asuntos que no fueran relacionados con su dueño.

" _Ellos…llegaron hasta mí…y me lo contaron…"_ dijo Kameria. _"De un poni…que dejó a un lado las diferencias…y los ayudó…aun cuando no era su obligación…y sé que la elección…te costó caro…tal vez no lo valga mucho si lo digo yo…pero de verdad…yo, y todos ellos…estamos agradecidos…de lo que hiciste aquel día…"_

"¿Valió la pena Kameria?"

La pregunta de Alexander alertó a Nakama y a la yokai.

"¿Valió la pena todo esto?" preguntó Alexander. "De lo que estoy escuchando…tenías esperanza de que los yokai, y los ponis de Neighpon pudieran coexistir de alguna manera. Entonces… ¿Por qué atacaste a Heian y a Nakama? ¿Por qué terminaste causando todo este dolor bajo el comando de Holocaust?"

"…" Kameria cerró los ojos, teniendo una expresión seria. _"No voy a negar mis actos…tú mismo lo dijiste, querido…yo elegí mi camino…me vi forzada a actuar…la familia de Heian…y sus ancestros…son los que han hecho lo que tú dices…algo imposible…y esto realmente…debía terminar con mi muerte…aquel día…en que Heian me quitó la vida…"_

La yokai entonces abrió los ojos, para observar al humano, con una ligera sonrisa.

" _Pero el destino…al parecer tenía otros planes…para mí…para Heian…para Nakama…y sobre todo…para ti…"_

"…" Alexander se mantuvo en silencio.

" _Jamás consideré…que el destino te incluiría a ti…en nuestros planes…y en nuestras vidas…un grave error…de mi parte…pero lo hecho…hecho está…"_

"Hablaré de esto con Heian cuando sea posible." dijo Alexander de inmediato. "Tienes mi palabra."

"Y la mía." dijo Nakama, sorprendiendo a ambos. "No negaré que debías responder por tus actos en Equestria, pero puedo entender que tus intenciones en Neighpon…eran buenas en un principio."

" _Gracias…es lo único que les pido…"_ dijo Kameria, cerrando sus ojos. Alexander y Dory en este punto se dieron cuenta de algo, y es por eso, que Alexander se levantó, llegando hasta donde estaba Kameria. Por un momento Nakama se sorprendió, pero rápidamente se calmó, considerando que tal vez Alexander sabía que era seguro acercársele.

Kameria volvió a abrir los ojos, algo sorprendida de ver al humano tan cerca de ella, y sobre todo tocando suavemente su cabeza, por donde estaba la herida y su cuerno roto.

"Gomen nasai..." dijo Alexander, tratando de usar la mejor pronunciación posible. Kameria al escuchar esto, y viendo que Alexander se veía triste, comenzó a sonreír otra vez.

" _No te disculpes querido…parece que tú…también llevas una carga pesada…como nosotros…así que no te disculpes…por haber hecho lo correcto…como dije antes…tal vez…si las circunstancias…hubieran sido distintas…podríamos haber sido…amigos…o novios… ¿Quién sabe…?"_

Ante el comentario, Alexander no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por lo cursi, y porque aún recuerda que ella por alguna razón coqueteó con él antes de luchar, aun cuando no se conocían.

"Tal vez…y es una lástima. ¿No lo crees?" dijo Alexander.

" _Ahhh…"_ dijo Kameria, con la voz ya más débil, pero al parecer con alegría. _"Qué bonita sonrisa…es un buen obsequio…de despedida…"_

Y con esto, Kameria cerró sus ojos, y finalmente dejó de respirar, sin dejar de sonreír. Pasaron un par de segundos, y luego comenzó a convertirse en polvo negro, comenzando por las patas, para luego subir al resto del cuerpo. Cuando ya estaba por llegar a la cabeza, se generó una luz brillante y notable en todo el lugar, que provenía de Kameria. Alexander ya sabía lo que significaba.

Un objeto más había sido destruido.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Alexander y Nakama pudieron ver que ahora solo había polvo negro, y el kimono dañado y con rastros de líquido púrpura que Kameria estaba usando, junto con el abanico blanco.

Nakama observó a su Líder y ejemplo a seguir, y pudo ver claramente que ya no estaba sonriendo.

" _Sempai…"_ dijo Nakama, que se acercó hasta Alexander con cuidado, y sentándose a su lado. "Terminó."

"Si. Terminó…" dijo Alexander, sin ánimos. "Y te puedo asegurar Nakama…que no se siente como una victoria."

"…Lo sé, _sempai."_ dijo Nakama, totalmente serio. "A pesar de todo el daño que causo, Kameria en un principio tenía buenas intenciones. Al menos, en Neighpon."

"No conozco los detalles que llevaron a Kameria a todo esto, pero… ¿Crees que tú y Heian puedan lograrlo?" preguntó Alexander. "¿Lograr una coexistencia entre los yokai, y los ponis de Neighpon?"

"…Es algo que jamás se ha pensado en Neighpon." fue la respuesta de Nakama, que por un momento volvió a observar a su Princesa, mientras ella y Meridia estaban charlando con los demás, que ya estaban fuera del hielo. "Pero creo que podemos intentarlo."

"Creo que sería lo mejor…" dijo Alexander. "Para honrar la memoria y los ideales que en un principio motivaron a Kameria. Tal vez ella no es la única yokai que quiere paz..." el humano miró a su amigo mirmidón. "Te lo encargo, Nakama."

Nakama simplemente asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que pudieron escuchar, fue un tremendo ruido de hielo rompiéndose, que sorprendió a todos. Lo que ocurrió, fue que una parte de una pared finalmente se rompió, y el primero que entró al lugar con una rapidez inpresionante, fue Warm Shade.

"¡Chicos!" gritó el changeling.

"Estamos bien, Warm Shade." dijo de inmediato Celestia.

"Ya terminó." dijo Luna.

Poco a poco, los demás miembros de la Alianza comenzaron a subir también. Los que podían volar no necesitaban ayuda, y aquellos que no podían, fueron ayudados por Wonder Shine y Jlatakral.

"¡Necesito calor!" dijo Crazy Jump, que estaba usando sus propias manos para calentarse sus brazos.

" _Un poco de frío no te hará daño chico."_

"(Ríete si quieres, Tecno… ¡Pero tengo razones para querer calor! ¡Tú no sentiste el hielo en todo tu cuerpo!)"

"Debo admitir que no estoy acostumbrado a tanto frío." dijo Reifon, revisando sus brazos.

"Ni yo." dijo Bridia, acercándose hasta el wolfin. "Por lo que si me permites…"

Bridia se acercó hasta Reifon, lo suficiente como para chocar con él. La ilusionista de la Alianza comenzó a prácticamente restregar su cuerpo en el frente de Reifon.

"¡H-hey! ¿Qué haces?" dijo de inmediato Reifon, un tanto confundido.

"Compartiendo calor será más fácil." dijo Bridia para luego reír ligeramente, mientras restregaba su cuerpo en el pecho del Wolfin. Algunos comenzaron a reír con la escena. Otros comenzaron a charlar para saber que había pasado al interior.

"Meridia." dijo Shade, llamando la atención de la aracnoponi. "¿Y Alexander?"

"Al fondo, con Nakama." dijo Meridia, que de inmediato levantó una ceja, al ver que su Amo estaba haciendo una pequeña mueca con su rostro, como si algo le estuviera doliendo, mientras intentaba ver su espalda. Nakama se paró para ver la parte de atrás del humano.

"¿Cómo se ve?" preguntó Alexander.

"Una pequeña parte de tu espalda está con sangre, _sempai."_ dijo Nakama.

"Lo sabía…" dijo Alexander sin ánimos. "Cuando chocamos con la pared…realmente me dolió, y ahora entiendo por qué. Con la presión de la lucha, debía haber dejado de lado el dolor, pero ahora…"

"¡Amo Alexander!" gritó de inmediato Meridia, que en un instante llegó hasta el humano, revisando de inmediato su espalda. "Estás sangrando…llamaré a Lauren para que-"

"Lauren debe estar ocupada con los demás." dijo Alexander, interrumpiendo a su sierva. "No te preocupes. Dory está curando mi herida."

Meridia pudo ver entonces que Dory estaba en el hombro derecho de Alexander, observando la zona de la herida en su espalda, mientras mantenía una ligera aura verde tanto en ella como en la espalda de su dueño, concentrada en usar su energía para curar la herida.

" _Sempai_ …" dijo Nakama, que ahora sonaba un tanto cansado. "Estoy sintiendo mucho sueño… ¿Es eso normal? Considerando que antes tenía ese brillo multicolor alrededor de mi cuerpo…" Esto claramente llamó la atención de Meridia y Shade, para luego mirar a su amigo humano.

"Ah, entonces lo notaste." le dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Así es, Nakama. Es normal. De hecho, en cualquier momento caerás dormido."

"Oh, que bueno…entonces dígale a Heian que debo dormir por una…emergencia…" dijo Nakama con mucha lentitud al final, para finalmente caer dormido. Meridia reaccionó a tiempo para agarrarlo antes de que se golpeara con el suelo.

"Vaya vaya…" dijo Meridia, observando al mirmidón con interés. "¿Entonces Nakama hizo lo mismo que ustedes dos?"

"¿De verdad lo hizo Alex?" preguntó el changeling con curiosidad. "Lo del aura multicolor y todo eso?"

"Así es." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar en dirección hacia el resto del grupo.

"Aunque las dudas serán para después. Por ahora…hay que salir de este lugar. Está de más decir que todos merecemos un buen descanso. Luego de eso, veremos cuál es nuestro siguiente paso."

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo de Fatum, damas y caballeros.  
Como podrán haber notado, una buena parte de este capítulo fue acción, acción, y acción. Espero también que no se confundan con el actuar de Kameria. Recuerden que Alexander no tiene conocimiento de todo, y considerando su personalidad, el siempre está dispuesto a escuchar, sin importar la situación, y siempre y cuando no sea peligroso, claro está. :D**

 **Con esto, continuaré con el siguiente capítulo de Felltale amigos, y estoy ansioso de subir los siguientes capítulos de ambos fics, pues en ambos ya he avanzado más de lo que esperaba, y es una sensación que simplemente no puedo describirla con palabras. :D**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo amigos!]**


	65. LXV: Lazos y Alianzas

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.  
¿Cómo? ¡Si! Hilord17. El mismo. ¿Cómo? ¿Que pensaron que se había muerto? Nah. Como siempre, solamente fue falta de tiempo, y realmente lo lamento, pero así son las cosas cuando tienes una agenda un tanto ocupada. Un saludos para todos ustedes, ya sean usuarios de fanfiction o simplemente visitantes que le dan una leida a mi fic. A todos, un gran saludo, y muchas gracias por haber seguido, o seguir aún hasta el día de hoy este fic de MLP. Como siempre, recuerden que a la brevedad se revisarán errores ortográficos. Soy un humano, no una maquina. Todo Review con su opinión/crítica del capítulo será altamente agradecido.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar... ¡Disfruten del Capítulo!]**

 **Capítulo LXV: Lazos y Alianzas.**

* * *

Un objeto.

Solamente falta destruir un objeto más, para que la barrera que separa a Wildzone del resto de Equestria sea destruida, y poder iniciar el ataque final para detener de una vez por todas al brujo Holocaust. Esta situación ha sido posible gracias al inmenso esfuerzo que la Alianza Multiespecie está realizando para ayudar a la nación de Equestria. Un esfuerzo que ha sido demostrado una y otra vez, y que las propias Princesas de Equestria han podido observar e incluso realizar, pues ellas también son miembros del grupo. Los poderes y características de cada uno han demostrado ser una valiosa ayuda en todo tipo de situaciones: Fuerza, agilidad, magia, destreza, discreción, organización, y sobre todo…estrategias.

Cuando Kameria fue derrotada, la Alianza comenzó poco a poco a recuperar sus fuerzas, ya que varios estaban cansados, tanto al interior de la fortaleza como en el exterior en donde estaba la única entrada y salida del lugar. Solo cuando todos aquellos que estaban heridos fueron curados, y cuando todos descansaron lo suficiente como para estar en buenas condiciones para moverse, finalmente abandonaron el lugar.

Mientras volvían a la entrada de la cueva, Alexander, y por ende el resto, no pudieron evitar ver el rastro de la batalla que hubo anteriormente, sobre todo en uno de los largos pasillos, que es donde estuvo la mayoría de los refuerzos enemigos. El piso helado tenía notables rastros de polvo negro en muchos lugares, pero también había cuerpos sin vida de aquellos que en realidad estaban anteriormente vivos. Una vista que lamentablemente para algunos ya era rutina, pero en el caso de Alexander…no fue una experiencia placentera, ya que desviaba la mirada siempre que podía. Una acción que no pasó desapercibida por varios, ya que como Líder, Alexander iba a la cabeza del grupo.

Cuando finalmente salieron del lugar, Jlatakral y Wonder Shine se ofrecieron de inmediato a llevar a todos para ahorrar tiempo. Aceptando la ayuda, el grupo se aseguró de mantener todo en su lugar, incluyendo el convoy, y tomando las medidas de seguridad necesarias, el grupo se movió a gran velocidad. Alexander fue el único que no quiso estar encima de la gigante o la dragona, y eligió usar a Libra como medio de transporte, para así seguir practicando el nuevo uso que le encontró a su escudo. Pasando los minutos, Shade sintió la necesidad de no dejar solo a su amigo, así que comenzó a volar a su lado.

"¿Estás bien Alex?" preguntó el changeling con un tono amistoso, al mismo tiempo que llevaba a Nich de manera segura con la protección que Bantos le dio. "Creo que ya sabes que las Princesas, Meridia, y claramente el resto sigue preocupado por ti. Me incluyo por supuesto."

"(¡Y yo!)" dijo mentalmente Nich. "(¡Ambos se esforzaron mucho!)"

"Bueno, sigo cansado." fue la honesta respuesta del humano, que sin embargo estaba sonriendo mientras iba sentado en posición india, pero agarrando las resistentes enarmas de su escudo para mantenerse con balance y apoyo. Dory estaba justo debajo de la cabeza de Alexander, descansando dentro de la chaqueta para protegerse del frío.

"Cuando lleguemos al asentamiento, debemos asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden. Después podemos ver el descanso." dijo Alexander.

"¿Tu herida en la espalda ya no te molesta?" preguntó Shade.

"Aún siento una leve molestia, pero ya estoy bien en términos generales." respondió Alexander. "Pero cuando hayamos asegurado todo, definitivamente tomaré una siesta."

Fiel a su palabra, Alexander y el resto de la Alianza Multiespecie, en conjunto con Los soldados y aliados de Neighpon, se dedicaron a revisar el asentamiento, comprobando si había áreas que necesitaban arreglos. También entregando provisiones y otros objetos para los refugiados y los soldados, y reportar cualquier cosa inusual que estuviera fuera de lugar. La presencia de Jlatakral fue una tremenda sorpresa para todos, pero las Princesas explicaron la situación antes de que ocurriera algún malentendido.

Así, cuando llegó la anoche, Luna cumplió su deber diario, y la situación en el lugar ya era normal. La mayoría ya estaba descansando en sus habitaciones designadas, pero unos cuantos aún no estaban durmiendo.

Bridia era un excelente ejemplo.

La ilusionista de la Alianza estaba caminando por una zona con árboles que mezcla tanto los comunes de Equestria como los árboles de cerezo de Neighpon. Dicho lugar estaba cerca del asentamiento. Ella estaba buscando a alguien. Estuvo casi un minuto completo moviéndose alrededor de la zona, hasta que encontró a quien buscaba.

"A ti de verdad te gusta descansar lejos del resto."

Con un tono relajado y tranquilo, Bridia llamó la atención de aquél que estaba descansando en el árbol del frente. Dicho ser soltó una leve risa.

"Es costumbre, nada más." respondió Reifon.

Bridia soltó un suspiro, para luego sonreír, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el wolfin. Mientras caminaba, deshizo la ilusión de su apariencia equina, revelando su cuerpo bípedo.

"¿Todo en orden?" preguntó Bridia, sentándose al lado de Reifon.

"Podría estar mejor, pero en teoría estoy bien." respondió el Wolfin. "Este día realmente ha sido agotador."

"Para todos." agregó Bridia. "Además, no todos los días puedes conocer a un dragón que no quiera rostizarte."

"Muy cierto…" dijo Reifon como respuesta. Bridia, sin embargo, notó fácilmente que el al wolfin le estaba molestando algo, y definitivamente lo averiguaría.

"¿Me vas a decir que te está molestando Reify?" preguntó Bridia.

"Otra vez con eso…" dijo Reifon. "Al parecer ahora tengo apodo."

"¿Acaso te molesta?" preguntó Bridia con un tono de alguien que molesta a un conocido.

"Nah. Es solo que…nunca me habían dado uno. Se siente un tanto…desconocido. Probablemente con el tiempo me acostumbre."

"Ya con ese problema resuelto… ¿Me dirás en que estás pensando?"

Reifon suspiró por un momento antes de responder. Su expresión pasó a ser neutral.

"…En lo que pasó hoy, cuando nos topamos con ese imbécil que escapó."

Bridia de inmediato cambió su expresión, quedando similar a la del Wolfin.

"Ah. Él…"

"Quería partirle la cara en esos momentos…" dijo Reifon, que miró su mano izquierda, para luego apretarla, dejándola con la forma de un puño. "Duran me contó sobre ese día…en el que esos desgraciados le cortaron sus alas. No sé cómo ha logrado lidiar con esos recuerdos. Supongo que ambos tenemos ese misterio que resolver. Lo que me molesta, es que como su amigo no pude hacer nada en ese momento. La situación nos obligaba a mantener silencio, pero si las condiciones hubieran sido diferentes…habría ido a gran velocidad a cortarle su cara y reducirla a pedazos."

"Realmente me preocupaste en ese momento." dijo Bridia. "Temía que tus sentidos tomaran el control, e hicieras algo de lo que podrías haberte arrepentido. Es por eso que me acerqué a ti cuando ese poni provocó tu enojo."

"Por un momento me sentí tentado…pero estoy bajo el mando de Sir Alexander." dijo Reifon, llamando un poco la atención de la ilusionista. "Lo que yo hiciera en ese momento…lo que todos hiciéramos en ese momento, representaría una acción de la Alianza en su totalidad. Sir Alexander sabe mejor que nadie los riesgos de una mala decisión. No iba a dejar que mi enojo manchara las buenas obras que él y los demás han hecho."

"Es bueno ver que pudiste mantenerte firme." dijo Bridia, posando su cabeza en el hombro del wolfin, que se confundió por un momento. "Estoy segura de que requirió mucha fuerza interna."

"Gracias." respondió Reifon, que comenzó a observar a Bridia. "¿Es mi hombro tan cómodo?"

"¿Oooh? ¿Te preocupa que me esté acercando mucho?" preguntó ella, nuevamente con un tono juguetón.

"No. ¿Por qué?" dijo el wolfin como si nada.

"…" Bridia levantó su cabeza y miró a Reifon con una expresión que claramente decía '¿En serio?'

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Reifon.

Bridia suspiró por un momento, antes de responder.

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que realmente tienes un problema, Reify. Tienes a una hembra que es cariñosa y cercana contigo, y a ti no parece afectarte para nada. Casi como si no pudieras identificar afecto cuando lo recibes."

Algo ocurrió en ese momento. Algo que Bridia notó muy bien.

Algo que no le gustó ver.

Reifon se tensó por completo. Su expresión de inmediato demostró sorpresa, sobre todo por cómo sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente. Sus orejas cayeron, demostrando claramente que algo le ocurría.

Esto SÍ hizo que Bridia se preocupara.

"¿R-Reify? ¿Qué pasa?"

Bridia se acercó de inmediato, y le puso una de sus manos en su cara, en clara señal de preocupación. Reifon finalmente cerró los ojos, con una expresión de ligera molestia.

"Así que era eso…por eso te ha extrañado mi comportamiento todo este tiempo…" dijo Reifon sin ánimos, y aún abrir los ojos.

Bridia no esperaba escuchar esa respuesta.

"…Lo sabías." dijo ella, admitiendo dichas palabras.

"¿Ya olvidaste que puedo entender el comportamiento de los demás con solo ver sus movimientos y analizar sus olores?" dijo Reifon. "Sabía que todas las interacciones que has tenido conmigo tenían un motivo, como si estuvieras intentando hacerme sonreír, cosa que agradezco, pero ahora entiendo…"

Reifon golpeó el suelo con fuerza utilizando una de sus manos, acto que volvió a sorprender a la ilusionista.

"Con un demonio…aun no lo he recuperado."

"¿Recuperado?" preguntó Bridia.

"…Es…algo personal, Bridia."

Luego de meditarlo por un par de segundos, la ilusionista finalmente hizo la pregunta.

"¿Es algo…que pueda saber?"

Reifon se tomó su tiempo, utilizando varios segundos para elegir su respuesta.

"…Creo que con el tiempo que tú y yo llevamos juntos en la Alianza, no hay problema en que te lo cuente." fue la decisión final del wolfin. "Esto es algo que solo Duran sabía hasta ahora…verás…más allá del norte de lo que puedas imaginar, está mi hogar: Las heladas y salvajes colinas de Nara."

Reifon le indicó su pata derecha a Bridia.

"¿Ves los símbolos brillantes en mi pata?" preguntó Reifon, mostrando los símbolos brillantes de color azul. "Son símbolos tribales. Una marca de nacimiento que yo, y solo yo poseo. Nadie más en mi hogar la tiene. Estas marcas están relacionadas con una conocida profecía que tenemos los wolfin. Una que ha ocurrido desde los comienzos de nuestra especie, indicada ya desde tiempos antiguos por nuestros ancestros."

Reifon comenzó a mirar al cielo, observando las estrellas que acompañaban la noche.

"Si un wolfin nace con las raras marcas de antaño, solamente tendría dos caminos en la vida: Guiar a su pueblo a un mejor futuro…o hacerlo caer en la desgracia absoluta. El pueblo…me consideró como el símbolo de la desgracia y decadencia. En el pasado no lo sabía, pero con el tiempo, supe que la razón era porque fui concebido por padres que se enamoraron siendo de distintas clases sociales. Mi vida era difícil, pero siempre intentamos demostrarles a todos que estaban equivocados. Mis habilidades de pequeño eran superiores a la de cualquier wolfin de mi edad en ese entonces. Por unos cuantos años, logramos ser una familia feliz, y yo agradecía eso cada día. Sin embargo, una fatídica noche…todo cambio. Un grupo de wolfins atacó nuestra casa en medio de la noche…y…"

Reifon se detuvo. Estaba intentando completar su historia. Bridia ya estaba al tanto de lo que quería decir, y estaba comenzando a comprender el porqué de su actitud.

"Reify…no tienes que-"

"¡No!" gritó Reifon, sorprendiendo a Bridia. "Déjame terminar…no lograré nada negando lo que ocurrió."

"…Está bien." fue la respuesta de la ilusionista.

"…El objetivo de ellos era…matarme. Evitar que el símbolo de la desgracia destruyera al pueblo. Mis padres me escondieron…y lucharon para defenderme. Lamentablemente…eran demasiados…ellos…ellos dieron su vida para protegerme. El grupo me encontró, y se mofaron de mi existencia, al mismo tiempo que podía ver el cuerpo de mis padres en el suelo. No importan los años que pasen…aún recuerdo todo a la perfección: Sus cuerpos en el suelo…los charcos de sangre…la sangre de mis padres en las garras de aquellos bastardos…todo. Además, uno de ellos me dejo una marca que jamás olvidaré."

Reifon alejó un poco de su pelaje en la zona de su pecho y estómago, para que Bridia pudiera ver. Su reacción fue inmediata.

"¡Por Celestia!"

Una notoria cicatriz que afortunadamente ya estaba cicatrizada estaba en el cuerpo del wolfin. La antigua herida parecía iniciar cerca del cuello, y llegaba hasta su estómago.

"Es horrible…" dijo Bridia con una notoria pena. "Llegaron tan lejos por esa…absurda creencia de que les traerías mal…"

"Pensé que moriría en esos momentos, pero…" Reifon cambió su expresión, quedando completamente serio. "Algo pasó. Hasta el día de hoy no lo puedo entender del todo, pero algo llenó mi mente y mi cuerpo en esos instantes…"

El wolfin levantó una de sus manos, y comenzó a ver sus garras.

"El odio. Pude sentir un odio absoluto hacia esos malnacidos. Mis recuerdos después de eso son confusos, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo de esa noche…es que todos a mi alrededor estaban muertos. Ellos estaban cubiertos de sangre…yo estaba cubierto de sangre, y aún tenía esa herida. Con todas mis fuerzas, escapé de mi casa…de mi pueblo…y no miré hacia atrás."

"Reify…yo…yo no pensé…" comenzó a decir Bridia, que se acercó nuevamente al wolfin, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. "Realmente lo siento…nadie…absolutamente nadie…merece pasar por tan cruel experiencia."

"Desde ese día…perdí algo. Algo importante. Algo que no he podido sentir…hasta el día de hoy. Algo que recientemente has intentado darme."

Con las palabras de Reifon, Bridia finalmente entendió la razón de que Reifon no reaccionara de forma inesperada con sus acercamientos y muestras de cariño.

"Afecto." fue la respuesta de Reifon. "El afecto…es algo que ya no puedo sentir o identificar. Al principio no lo noté, pero con el pasar de los días, meses y años, se hizo evidente. Mis reacciones al afecto, o al cariño…no surtían efecto en mí. No sé la razón de porqué me ocurre esto, pero sí sé que no puedo hacer nada para remediar lo que ya ha pasado. Tampoco sé si esto me ocurre debido a la profecía o a lo que pasó aquella noche…solo sé, que he llegado hasta aquí, gracias a las enseñanzas y deseos de mis padres."

"Es normal que sus memorias y deseos sean algo que te impulse a continuar." dijo Bridia. "Hay algunos que no valoran el apoyo de sus padres."

"Si el mundo es triste…lucha por hacerlo feliz." comenzó a decir Reifon, formando una pequeña sonrisa, y llamando la atención de Bridia. "Si alguien necesita ayuda, no esperes a que la pida. Ayúdalo sin dudar. Trata a todos por igual…desde la más inofensiva oruga, hasta el águila más fuerte. Consejos y principios de mis padres que jamás olvidaré. Fueron la base de mi creencia, y lo que me impulsó a seguir durante toda mi vida."

Reifon miró a Bridia.

"Lamento haberte incomodado con mi historia, pero debo admitir…que me siento un poco mejor al haber sacado todo esto nuevamente de mi interior."

Bridia comenzó a sonreírle al wolfin de una manera dulce y cariñosa.

"No tienes que disculparte de nada. Al parecer ambos tuvimos experiencias similares, aunque la mía fue algo más reciente."

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Reifon.

"Además de ti, Reify, los únicos que conocen mi verdadera apariencia son Alexander, Meridia, Warm Shade, Cré, Grevy, y la Princesa Amore. A ellos les conté lo mismo que te diré ahora: Mis hermanos de especie que vimos en el Imperio de Cristal eran una pequeña cifra comparada con la que fue exterminada el día que los soldados de Saighdear invadieron el Bosque Pixiv. Seguramente ya te diste cuenta hace mucho de que Nich, la mascota de Shade, comparte rasgos similares a los míos."

"Son de la misma especie. ¿Cierto?" dijo Reifon. Bridia asintió con la cabeza.

"Fue uno de los pocos que sobrevivió. Lo cuidé por un tiempo, y decidí que el estar con Warm Shade sería lo mejor para él."

"Diablos…ambos hemos tenido malas experiencias…" dijo Reifon algo desanimado, pero recuperándose de inmediato. "Mayor razón para intentar hacer de este mundo un mejor lugar."

"Muy cierto…" dijo Bridia.

"Y Bridia…lamento no corresponder como se debe tu afecto." dijo Reifon, sorprendiendo a la ilusionista. "Las batallas que hemos tenido y el objetivo de acabar con Holocaust no me deja con el tiempo para lidiar con esto. Sé que has querido ayudarme, y quiero decirte que realmente aprecio lo que haces."

"Bueno…" dijo Bridia suavemente, para luego acercarse al rostro de Reifon, y darle un suave beso en la mejilla. El wolfin no se sonrojó, pero sí logró sorprenderse un poco. "Será mejor comenzar a trabajar en ello de ahora en adelante."

Riendo por unos segundos, Bridia se levantó y comenzó a caminar devuelta al asentamiento.

"No te quedes mucho tiempo, o te prometo que vendré a buscarte y te arrastraré de ser necesario."

"…Claro." respondió Reifon, aún sorprendido por la acción de Bridia.

Con algo de dificultad, Reifon trataba de relajarse nuevamente, para descansar un poco más antes de volver.

Algo que ni la ilusionista ni el wolfin pudieron notar debido a lo concentrados que estaban en esa charla, era que alguien más estaba cerca de ellos, aunque a mayor altura, ya que estaba descansando en un árbol más grande y con ramas más gruesas.

" _Una sabia decisión el no interrumpirlos, chico."_

Crazy Jump suspiró suavemente.

"(Aun así me siento mal. Es como si los hubiera espiado.)"

" _Tú estabas aquí antes. Ellos dos están capacitados para sentir tu presencia. Si no la notaron es problema de ellos."_

"(Sé que fue de mala educación el escucharlos…pero realmente me hace pensar que hay bien y mal en todos lados.)"

" _Así es, chico. No eres el único con malas experiencias en el pasado. El mundo siempre será más grande de lo que crees."_

"(Cierto…aunque también me preocupa el momento en que me pregunten sobre mi brazo.)"

" _Estoy seguro de que tu nuevo jefe te dará algo de tiempo antes de volver a preguntar. Han pasado muchas cosas hoy, y ocurrirán más en los siguientes días. Deja que la situación siga su curso natural. Solo asegúrate de ser honesto con tu respuesta cuando llegue el día. Creo que se lo merecen."_

"(Eso ya lo sé, Tecno.)"

El menestríl oficial de las Princesas volvió a relajarse, para poder dormir.

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=mKWwtNRBcKs (Virbank City - Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Music Extended [Activar función 'Bucle' en Youtube])

"(¡Son muy altos!)"

(Muy cierto-kupo. Es impresionante.)

"Y esto es solo una muestra. De donde yo vengo, existen lugares con edificios mucho más grandes que estos."

Alexander estaba nuevamente en la tierra de los sueños junto con su mascota Dory, y su compañero Mogu. El humano nuevamente estaba manejando libremente el entorno de su sueño, pero esta vez no estaban en algún escenario único como una isla flotante o un eterno bosque. Ahora, el humano pensó en un lugar que no ha visto en mucho tiempo. Uno con varios edificios, calles y autos que pasaban de vez en cuando a la distancia.

Estaban en la plaza en la que su vida dio un giro en 360°.

La plaza en la cual conoció y vio por primera vez a Fluttershy.

"¿Realmente les parece tan especial?" preguntó Alexander. "Honestamente me gusta más la vista que ofrece Ponyville y Equestria en general."

"(¡Es que nunca había visto un lugar como este!)" dijo Dory con mucho ánimo. "(¡Y esos objetos grandes que se mueven de un lado a otro nunca los había visto!)"

"Esos son autos. Son como los carruajes que vemos en Canterlot, pero mucho más rápidos." dijo el humano.

(¿Acaso son parte de la 'tecnología avanzada' de la que hablabas antes-kupo?) preguntó Mogu.

"Exacto. Nuestros avances tecnológicos son muchos en comparación a Equestria." dijo Alexander.

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Una voz aparte del trio, pero que al mismo tiempo ya conocían, se escuchó atrás de ellos. Alexander se dio la vuelta, para saludar a la visitante.

"¡Vaya! Que sorpresa Luna. Aunque…creo que habíamos discutido sobre esto."

"Así es, y lamento nuevamente la intrusión Alexander." dijo Luna. "Habría mantenido nuestro acuerdo, pero realmente necesitaba hablar contigo, y no quiero esperar a la mañana. Tampoco obtendría la privacidad que quiero si hablaba contigo fuera de los sueños."

"Mmmm…" Alexander quedó pensativo por unos segundos. "Tienes un punto válido, así que esta vez no será un problema."

"Muchas gracias." dijo la Princesa de la noche, para luego observar a modo general el lugar.

"Nunca había visto un lugar como este. ¿Es aquí donde vives?"

"Vivía." dijo Alexander. "Es mi antiguo hogar. Bueno, técnicamente es una zona que está no muy lejos de donde vivía."

"Esas construcciones…son muy altas." dijo Luna. "Y aquellos objetos que llamaste 'autos'…no necesitan de un poni para impulsarlos. Tu antiguo entorno realmente es…único."

"Espero que no le digas a Celestia o al resto del grupo sobre esto." dijo Alexander, con algo de seriedad. "Esto es algo mucho más personal de lo que parece. Este lugar…" Alexander comenzó a observar cierto árbol que él recuerda por su altura, y por la poni que estuvo allí hace ya tantos días atrás. "Es el que marcó mi punto de partida hacia Ponyville. Prácticamente es donde comienza mi historia con Equestria."

"Prometo no decirle ni a mi hermana, ni a nadie de la Alianza Multiespecie de este lugar." dijo Luna, llegando finalmente hasta donde estaban Alexander, Mogu y Dory.

"Entonces cuéntame el motivo de tu visita." dijo Alexander. "Soy todo oídos."

"Verás Alexander…" comenzó a decir Luna. "Realmente lo único que necesito…es que me escuches. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?"

La pregunta claramente llamó la atención de Alexander. Mogu y Dory estaban un tanto confundidos.

"Claro…aunque me dejaste con más dudas." respondió Alexander.

"No te preocupes…no tardaré." dijo Luna, para luego comenzar a expresarse. "Eres…eres un gran ser, Alexander. Un total ejemplo a seguir. Posiblemente tu nombre y acciones queden en los pilares de Equestria, ya que de no ser por ti…Canterlot ya habría caído, junto con las zonas de cada tribu…y el resto de Equestria."

"Creo que estás exagerando." dijo Alexander. "Aunque no voy a negar que me alegra haber ayudado junto con Shade, Mery, y el resto de la Alianza. Estoy feliz de que aún estén con nosotros…y daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que al terminar toda esta locura, siga siendo así."

(Al menos no estás negando tus buenas acciones-kupo. Es un avance.) dijo Mogu.

"(¡Menos mal!)" dijo Dory con mucho entusiasmo. "(¡Ya estaba por hacerlo entrar en razón su decía otra cosa!)"

"Recibido." dijo Alexander, que no pudo evitar reír un poco por los comentarios de sus pequeños amigos. Luego se enfocó en la Princesa.

"Agradezco tus palabras Luna."

"Y no he terminado." dijo la Princesa de la noche. "Desde nuestro combate en el mundo de los sueños…y desde que mi hermana y yo te conocimos en el castillo hace ya varios días atrás…he visto que has mejorado en formas que yo no imaginé que fueran posibles. He visto que con tu mente, has logrado que la Alianza, y aquellos aliados que se nos han unido de vez en cuando…logren realizar cosas fantásticas e increíbles."

"¿Estás intentando lograr algo con tus halagos?" preguntó Alexander con un claro tono de broma.

Luna sin embargo, comenzó a sonreír de una manera más tierna, mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

"No. No creo que los halagos sean necesarios para demostrar la grandeza que has demostrado…y lo maravilloso que eres."

"V-vaya. Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte Luna." dijo Alexander, honestamente sorprendido con las palabras de la Princesa. "No sabes cuánto aprecio que tengas esa visión de mí."

"Más de lo que te imaginas…" respondió Luna, que ahora miró directamente a los ojos al humano. "Siento que debo decirte esto, o de lo contrario no podré estar tranquila…"

Luna esperó un par de segundos antes de seguir, cosa que llamó la atención de Alexander.

"Me habías cautivado a tal punto…que pensaba proponerte matrimonio una vez que nuestra misión terminara."

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para detener el pensamiento de Alexander, a tal punto que los pocos autos que se movían alrededor de la plaza, el viento ficticio, y el movimiento en general de lugar se detuvo por completo, dejando todo como si fuera una fotografía.

(Uh-oh.) fue lo único que dijo Mogu, mientras miraba a Dory.

La mascota de Alexander estaba completamente confundida, y con una expresión de estar tratando de entender y procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Alexander estaba exactamente en la misma página. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos el recuperar el habla.

"Tu…ibas a…" comenzó a decir Alexander con algo de dificultad. "¿En…serio?"

"¿Puedes culparme Alexander?" preguntó Luna con un inusual ánimo que sorprendió al humano. "Antes de que nos ayudaras en el ataque al castillo, ya habías salvado a varios ponis de un destino cruel o de la misma muerte. Galaxia de seguro observó tu potencial junto al de Warm Shade, y te hizo un campeón por lo mismo. Desde entonces, solo he visto maravillas de tu parte: Hemos salvado a muchos de nuestros súbditos en distintas partes de Equestria gracias a ti, y al esfuerzo a los demás. Logramos ayudar a otros ponis a recuperar sus tierras, hogares, y hasta sus vidas. ¿Y qué has pedido a cambio?"

"No recuerdo…haber pedido algún pago…o algo parecido." dijo Alexander, un tanto pensativo.

"Exacto." dijo Luna con una genuina sonrisa. "No pediste absolutamente nada a cambio. La seguridad de todos es lo que tú consideraste como pago. ¿Crees que mi hermana y yo no te hemos observado? Te apuesto a que todos han formado una opinión sobre tu carácter y actitud."

"Bueno…todos están en la libertad de tener una opinión." dijo Alexander. "Pero realmente no esperé descubrir todo esto…de la tuya."

"Eres todo lo que hasta mi hermana buscaría en una pareja." dijo Luna, un tanto sonrojada, y pillando desprevenido al humano. "¿Acaso…puedes culparme por pensar lo mismo?"

"Luna…yo…verás…"

Alexander estaba en un aprieto, ya que estaba teniendo problemas encontrando las palabras necesarias.

"(¡Detente ahí mismo!)"

La voz de Dory se escuchó más fuerte de lo normal, llamando a atención de ambos. Dory tenía una expresión seria con los ojos levemente cerrados, y sin quitar su vista de Luna.

"(¡No hay manera de que Alex pueda ser tu pareja!)" comenzó a decir Dory, casi gritando. "(¡Una buena parte de la motivación que le permite a Alex continuar proviene de una fuente que no todos han considerado! ¡Algo que cada día le inquieta a mi dueño! ¡Algo personal que no todos saben!)"

Dory se acercó más a Luna, y estaba por decir algo que a Alexander ya le estaba preocupando, porque al parecer diría algo personal de él. Luna sin embargo habló antes, deteniéndola con algo que tanto Alexander como la mascota no esperaban oír.

"Querida Dory…lo sé perfectamente."

"Espera. ¿Qué?" preguntaron tanto Dory como Alexander al mismo tiempo.

"Dije que pensaba proponerte matrimonio. Ya abandoné la idea. Es una lástima, pero no voy a forzar un corazón que ya le pertenece a alguien más."

Alexander se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de entender en qué punto de su viaje le especificó a Luna que ya estaba considerando a 'alguien'. Dory también estaba tratando de entender cómo lo supo.

"¿Sabes? Tenía una idea parcial de cómo lo haría. Hasta tenía planeado invitarte por unos días al castillo para conocernos mejor." dijo Luna comenzando a reír.

"Estás…siendo sorprendentemente honesta, Luna." dijo Alexander. "Supongo que el gobernar junto a Celestia te ha dado una gran confianza."

"Me gusta pensar eso." dijo Luna. "Pero también está el hecho de que en el plano onírico me siento mucho más cómoda y libre que en el mundo real."

"Antes de que sigas…quiero decir algo." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de la alicornio. "Agradezco mucho que pienses tan bien de mí, al punto de que hayas desarrollado parcialmente sentimientos amorosos, pero tal como tú lo dices…hay alguien esperándome en el futuro. Alguien a quien realmente quiero ver."

"(¿Cómo supiste de Fl-)"

"¡Dory!" gritó Alexander, interrumpiendo a su mascota, ya que supo de inmediato lo que iba a decir. "Estás entregando demasiada información."

"¡L-lo siento mucho!" dijo Dory de inmediato, moviendo su cabeza con una expresión que claramente indicaba arrepentimiento. "¡No lo había pensado!"

Alexander entonces cambió su expresión, demostrando seriedad, y una pizca de curiosidad.

"¿Cómo supiste que yo…? Ya sabes."

"Fue Meridia la que me contó." respondió Luna.

"¿Mery? ¿Cómo es que ella terminó diciéndote eso?"

"Verás Alexander…hubo un momento en el cuál logré hablar con ella a solas."

"Me imagino que en sus sueños." dijo Alexander.

"Y estás en lo correcto." dijo Luna. "Por lo que pude ver antes de hablar con ella…realmente cambiaste su vida, y hasta el día de hoy me sorprende el inmenso cariño y respeto que te tiene. Hablo en serio cuando te digo que ella daría su vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces."

"Le ruego a Dios que no deba llegar a esos extremos." dijo Alexander. Luna al parecer se confundió con una de las palabras que él usó. "¿Y para qué fuiste a hablar con ella?"

"Quería…saber más detalles sobre ti." fue la respuesta de Luna, que nuevamente se sonrojó un poco. "De todos nosotros, Meridia ha sido la poni con la que más has hablado, ya que actualmente tienen un vínculo muy cercano y poderoso. Intenté al máximo el no indicar las razones de mis preguntas, pero ella de inmediato me descubrió, y rápidamente me dijo que solamente perdería mi tiempo."

"Wow…una y otra vez, Mery me vuelve a sorprender." dijo Alexander con honestidad, y pensando en el momento en que le habló a ella de Fluttershy y las demás chicas.

"Recuerdo exactamente sus palabras: 'Lamento decirle, Princesa Luna, que no tendrá sentido alguno que responda sus inquietudes respecto al Amo Alexander, pues él ya tiene a una yegua que está esperando a que él vuelva a casa. Me atrevería a decir que una de las principales razones por la que mi Amo se esfuerza tanto…es ella.'."

"Wow…" dijo nuevamente el humano. Fue lo único que Alexander pudo decir. Meridia acertó con lujo de detalles.

"Sin embargo…aún quería…expresar mis pensamientos y emociones." dijo Luna. "Hablé de esto con mi hermana, y ella me recomendó que hablara contigo de esta manera. Dijo que tú aceptarías el escucharme…y con eso me bastaba. Obtuve más de lo que pensaba al hablar contigo." dijo Luna, que comenzó a sonreír un poco más. "Me alegra que tu opinión de mí luego de esto no haya sido alterada."

"Esto…sin duda es confuso, al menos puedo decir eso." dijo Alexander, fiel a su palabra, un tanto confundido, pero también decidido a aceptar las palabras de Luna. "Y definitivamente tus palabras no harán que te observe de una manera diferente Luna. Celestia y tú han hecho un grandioso trabajo no solo con nosotros, sino que con todo su reino. Equestria realmente esta bendecida al tenerlas como Gobernantes."

"Me alegra ver que nuestro joven reinado ha sido en general positivo y con un buen futuro a defender." dijo Luna.

Alexander entonces suspiró, al parecer cambiando de ánimo por completo. Cosa que Luna notó con facilidad.

"Luna…debo preguntarte algo." dijo Alexander, cambiando el tema. "Aprovechando la ocasión, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Considero que es algo importante."

"Claro. Pregúntame lo que quieras." dijo la Princesa de la noche con una sonrisa.

BGM -OFF-

"¿El matar a Holocaust me haría un asesino?"

Luna no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la pregunta, y permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos segundos. Mogu y Dory observaron con algo de preocupación al humano.

"Alexander…lo diré todas las veces que sea necesario: No te hagas esto."

"Por favor Luna…dime que piensas al respecto." dijo Alexander.

"…" Luna pareció pensar en la pregunta por varios segundos. Alexander esperó pacientemente, ya que no había apuro alguno.

Finalmente, recibió la respuesta.

"A los ojos de aquellos que viven en Equestria, matar a Holocaust te haría un héroe. A los ojos de mi hermana y yo, así como los demás miembros de la alianza, te haría un libertador. Si me preguntas qué es lo que sentirás tú cuando llegue el momento…no serás un asesino. Serás alguien que intentó hasta el cansancio arreglar las cosas sin violencia, y que no tuvo otra alternativa."

"…Ya veo." dijo Alexander con un volumen menor en su voz, y también con un tono pensativo. "Agradezco tu honestidad, Luna."

"Recuerda Alexander: No estás solo en esto, y no tienes que cargar con todo." dijo Luna. "Con esto me retiro. Agradezco tu tiempo. Nos vemos mañana."

"Hasta mañana." dijo Alexander, ahora con mejores ánimos.

Y así, Luna desapareció en segundos, volando hasta desaparecer del rango de visión de todos.

.

.

.

.

Alexander comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Su fuerza poco a poco estaba reapareciendo, por lo que de momento solo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor: Se encontraba descansando en una de las habitaciones del lugar en donde anteriormente conoció a Heian y a Mamoru. Estaba acostado en un futón, aunque tuvieron que darle otro, ya que al ser adaptado para ponis, el tamaño era menor al de un futón japonés de su mundo. Meridia no estaba, y eso en otras circunstancias preocuparía a Alexander, pero ayer las Princesas le pidieron a la aracnoponi ayuda en sus actividades, y con el visto bueno de él, Meridia se mantuvo cerca de las Princesas todo el día de ayer. Si conocía lo suficiente a su sierva, ella debió haber salido temprano de la habitación para seguir ayudando a Celestia, Luna y Heian. Finalmente, Dory estaba durmiendo con él. Ella estaba en la zona de sus pies, encima de las sabanas. Al parecer la temperatura cambió con la derrota de Kameria, ya que, aunque la nieve seguía estando en la zona, el frío se redujo considerablemente.

Alexander levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y comenzó a estirarse para despertar por completo. En el proceso, Dory despertó, bostezando con suavidad, para luego sacudir un poco su cuerpo.

"(Aahh… ¡Qué buen descanso!)" dijo mentalmente Dory.

(Un nuevo día-kupo) dijo Mogu.

Alexander revisó su celular, pudiendo apreciar que eran las 10:37 AM.

"…Creo que es buena hora para despertar." dijo el humano mientras se levantaba.

"(¿Cómo está tu espalda?)" preguntó Dory.

Alexander comenzó a moverse un poco para chequear la situación en su espalda. Apenas sentía una ligera molestia.

"Estará completamente curado para mañana de seguro." dijo el humano con una sonrisa, mientras notaba que su movimiento no se vio afectado.

" **(BUENOS DÍAS ALEXANDER.)"**

Sin duda la voz de Jlatakral lo sorprendió por un instante.

"(¡Hola! ¿Dónde estás Jlatakral?)" preguntó mentalmente Alexander. "(¿Y cómo supiste que desperté?)"

" **(ESTOY EN EL EXTERIOR, CERCA DE LA CONSTRUCCIÓN EN DONDE ESTÁS TÚ. SI BIEN HAY UNA DISTANCIA MODERADA, NO ES PROBLEMA PARA NUESTRA COMUNICACIÓN. DESPUÉS DE TODO, ME HAS ESCUCHADO DESDE DISTANCIAS MUCHO MAYORES A ESTA. PUEDO FÁCILMENTE DETECTAR SI TU CONCIENCIA ESTÁ ACTIVA O DESCANSANDO.)"**

"(Ya veo.)" dijo Alexander. "(¿Dormiste bien?)"

" **(MUCHO MEJOR QUE CUANDO ESTABA CONGELADA.)"** dijo Jlatakral. **"(ALEXANDER. LAMENTO PEDIRTE UN FAVOR APENAS DESPIERTAS, PERO CREO QUE ES NECESARIO QUE REUNAS A TUS COMPAÑEROS. ESTOY SEGURO QUE TODOS, SOBRE TODO LAS PRINCESAS, QUIEREN SABER LO QUE NO PUDE DECIRLES AYER.)"**

"(Tienes razón. Tiene que ver con eso que dijiste de… ¿Cómo era? ¿Esperanza…?)"

" **(ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO, Y ESTÁS EN LO CORRECTO.)"**

"(Muy bien. Reuniré a los demás.)" dijo Alexander, ya estando casi listo para salir. "(Te avisaré cuando todos estemos listos.)"

" **(DOS DE TUS COMPAÑEROS ESTÁN EN LA HABITACIÓN DE AL LADO.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(EL RESTO ESTÁ EN LOS ALREDEDORES.)"**

"(Gracias por el dato.)" dijo Alexander, y con esto, empujó la puerta de su habitación para poder salir.

Al salir, Alexander se encontró en un pasillo recto que tenía unas cuantas habitaciones a los lados. Él estaba en la habitación que estaba más al fondo, por lo que la siguiente era sin duda la que Jlatakral le había mencionado. Antes de seguir, Alexander se tomó unos segundos para volver a admirar la construcción en general. Nunca había estado en un lugar que tuviera semejanza con las construcciones japonesas de eras pasadas, y aunque no estaba en Japón, el estilo de la construcción no tenía nada que envidiarle a este.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación contigua, Alexander, y rápidamente Dory, notaron algo muy particular: Dory sintió algo que provenía del otro lado, mientras que Alexander también detectó algo, al ver dos auras con un color muy inusual en lo que va de todo el viaje.

Rosa.

"(Amor…)" dijo mentalmente Dory, con una sonrisa que también reflejaba curiosidad.

"(No es un color que veo todos los días en alguien.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

"(Y al parecer uno está otorgándolo, mientras que el otro lo está recibiendo con gusto.)"

"(Ok. Eso es algo que no puedo saber solo con ver sus auras.)" admitió Alexander. "(Pero… ¿Quiénes están ahí…?)"

Alexander comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades. Claramente Bantos y Wonder Shine no eran por razones obvias, además de que aún no sabe su actual situación amorosa. Duran con Iris Pride tampoco era muy probable, ya que no ha notado ningún cambio considerable en ellos.

Las posibilidades se reducían a…

"(Acaso… ¿Serán ellos?)" se preguntó internamente el humano. Con esto, se acercó hasta la puerta para averiguar quienes estaban al interior. Dar un par de toques no servirían con puertas de ese estilo, ya que probablemente podría hasta romperla por el material fino de estas. Jugando con las posibilidades, Alexander se decidió por un nombre.

"¿Nakama?"

Alexander y Dory pudieron escuchar que del otro lado se escucharon una serie de ruidos. También un poco de movimiento, ya que también sintió que estaban moviendo algunos objetos. Incluso se escuchó un fuerte sonido, como si algo se hubiese roto. El ruido fue muy similar al que produciría un plato o una vasija al romperse.

" _¿¡S-sempai!?"_

No había duda alguna. Era Nakama. Alexander y Dory notaron que solamente una de las dos auras estaba en movimiento. La otra estaba quieta. En ese momento, Alexander, por descarte y por lógica supo quién era el otro poni.

"Oh." fue lo que dijo Alexander, y en voz baja. Al escuchar la respuesta en la mente de su dueño, Dory también lo entendió. Pasó un segundo entero, y luego…

"Ooooohhh…" dijeron tanto Alexander como Dory. El humano esta vez lo dijo más fuerte, mientras que Dory lo dijo mentalmente, por lo que solo Alexander lo escuchó. La expresión de ambos indicaba una mezcla de curiosidad, con una pizca de victoria, al entender lo que probablemente estaban haciendo Nakama y su acompañante.

Por supuesto, Alexander también aprovechó la ocasión para saber las reacciones de su amigo.

"Voy a entrar Nakama." dijo Alexander casualmente, pero sin mover su mano hacia la puerta. En ese momento, la segunda aura se movió.

"¡N-no abra por favor!" gritó de inmediato el mirmidón. "Es que…aún no estoy presentable."

Alexander no pudo evitar reír un poco, aunque nuevamente lo hizo en voz baja. De seguro Nakama estaba un tanto nervioso con la situación. Por tentador que era el seguir preocupando al mirmidón, Alexander sabía que debía buscar a los demás.

"Oh. Entonces lo diré aquí mismo." dijo Alexander. "Jlatakral quiere hablar con nosotros. Buscaré a los demás para que todos nos reunamos con ella a las afueras de esta construcción."

"Entendido _sempai_." respondió Nakama, volviendo a tener su tono usual cuando habla con Alexander.

El humano por su parte comenzó a caminar al otro extremo para salir del pasillo, pero antes de irse, una sonrisa algo traviesa se formó en su rostro.

"¡Asegúrate de que tanto tú como Heian estén listos para entonces!"

Dicho esto, se fue. Aun cubriendo una distancia mayor, Alexander pudo escuchar un movimiento mayor que provenía de la habitación en la que Nakama y Heian estaban.

"(Espero que me perdonen la jugarreta.)" pensó Alexander.

"(Yo creo que no había nada de malo.)" dijo mentalmente Dory. "(Sus sentimientos ya eran notables cuando los vi por primera vez.)"

"(Aun así, no planeo molestarlos otra vez con eso. Solo espero que les vaya bien en su relación.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(Ahora…a lo realmente importante.)"

.

.

.

.

Las Alianza estaba casi en su totalidad reunida a las afueras de la construcción en la que Alexander había pasado la noche. Todos se veían listos para escuchar y estar atentos…aunque Nakama y Heian estaban algo sonrojados, llamando la atención de algunos. Como aún faltaban Alexander y Warm Shade, Mamoru aprovechó la ocasión, y se acercó hasta su Princesa y Nakama.

" _Heian-sama."_ dijo Mamoru con respeto, haciendo un pequeño saludo bajando su cabeza. luego miró al mirmidón, y procedió a realizar la misma acción.

" _Nakama-sama."_

Esto llamó la atención tanto de Nakama como de Heian, que aún estaban con sus mejillas algo enrojecidas.

"Mamoru…no hay necesidad de que te dirijas a mí con ese nivel de respeto." dijo Nakama.

Mamoru cerró los ojos, y para la sorpresa del mirmidón y la Princesa, sonrió levemente.

" _Tengo el presentimiento de que cuando volvamos a Neighpón, será obligatorio."_

Con ese comentario, Mamoru volvió a su actitud seria, pero hizo que Nakama y Heian se avergonzaran aún más. Afortunadamente…

"¡Lamentamos la tardanza!"

El grito de Alexander llamó la atención de todo el mundo, que claramente dirigió su mirada hacia el humano que venía con Shade, caminando desde el extremo contrario.

"Lamento la espera." dijo Shade. "Solo tuvimos una pequeña charla."

"¿Estamos todos?" preguntó Alexander.

"Así es." dijo Celestia, acercándose a Alexander. "Solo faltaban ustedes dos."

"Disculpe Princesa Celestia…" dijo Meridia, llamando la atención de ella. "¿Ya puedo…?"

"Por supuesto Meridia." fue la respuesta de la Princesa del día. Apenas escuchó la respuesta, Meridia regresó al lado de su Amo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Se portó bien?" le preguntó Alexander a Celestia.

"Creo que no es necesario responder esa pregunta." dijo ella.

"Nos ayudó mucho más de lo que pensábamos." dijo Luna. "Realmente tienes suerte de que Meridia sea tu sierva."

"Lo agradezco todos los días Luna." dijo Alexander. Después de un segundo completo, Alexander cambió su expresión a una seria, y enfocó su atención en la razón por la que todos estaban reunidos allí.

Jlatakral.

"Dory." dijo Alexander, para luego comenzar a hablar mentalmente. "(Quédate con Meridia, para que el hechizo que utilizamos ayer vuelva a funcionar.)"

"(Muy bien.)" respondió Dory con mucho ánimo, y de inmediato saltó hasta Meridia, que la agarró de inmediato y la comenzó a mantener con sus cascos. Alexander por su parte caminó hasta estar cerca de la dragona, y luego miró a Celestia y a Luna.

"Todo listo." dijo Alexander.

Las Princesas simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, y en segundos, volvieron a realizar el hechizo que utilizaron ayer para que Jlatakral se pudiera comunicar con todos.

" **(¿PUEDEN ESCUCHARME?)"** preguntó la dragona.

"Fuerte y claro." dijo Celestia.

"(Perfectamente-kupo.)" dijo Mogu, haciendo que todos se volvieran a confundir un poco, al igual que la primera vez.

"No me extraña que aún no se acostumbren a Mogu." dijo Alexander. "Solamente habían escuchado su voz una vez, y eso fue apenas ayer."

" **(DEBO ADMITIR QUE SIGO SORPRENDIDA POR EL HECHO DE QUE TIENES A DOS SERES CONECTADOS A TU MENTE MEDIANTE UN ENLACE MENTAL)"**

"Tal vez en otro momento te cuente sobre Mogu." dijo Alexander. "Pero ahora, tenemos que hablar de algo importante, antes de que nos hables de ti."

" **(¿QUÉ SERÍA?)"**

"Lo que hablamos ayer." respondió el humano. "Un alias."

"¿Alias?" preguntó Meridia.

"Estoy seguro que a más de uno aquí le cuesta decir su nombre original." dijo Alexander, mirando al grupo en general. "Y eso puede ser un problema en el futuro, así que le propuse a Jlatakral darle un alias para que sea más fácil referirse a ella."

"Pero… ¿Cuál sería?" preguntó Celestia.

" **(¿TIENES UN ALIAS EN MENTE ALEXANDER?)"**

"Bueno…para ser honestos, sí." dijo Alexander. "Lo estuve pensando desde ayer."

Alexander suspiró, pero para el resto, se notó que no era un suspiro de pena.

"No puedo creer que diga esto…pero para este tipo de ocasiones, Gion es excelente." dijo Alexander, aunque en voz baja. Luego miró a Jlatakral con una sonrisa que demostraba confianza.

"Estaba pensando...en Irthir."

" **(IRTHIR…)"** dijo Jlatakral, mientras que su cara reflejaba estar pensando en la posibilidad.

"Debo admitir que es más fácil de pronunciar." dijo Deirius.

"Tiene un aire místico." dijo Bridia.

"En mi opinión, suena a un buen nombre para una dragona. Un nombre poni como el nuestro no sería suficiente." dijo Clover Clever.

"A mí también me gusta." dijo Meridia.

"Igualmente, pienso que es más fácil de pronunciar, y al mismo tiempo parece tener un mayor valor para referirse a un dragón." dijo Luna.

"Yo estaría de acuerdo con ese nombre. Es fácil, directo y al parecer con una muestra de mayor importancia y presencia." dijo Celestia.

"¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta el alias de Irthir?

" **(…)"** La dragona nuevamente se puso a pensar, ya que ahora estaba considerando la opinión de la Alianza Multiespecie. Agachó un poco su cabeza, acercándola a Alexander.

" **(¿DE CASUALIDAD ESE NOMBRE TIENE ALGÚN ORIGEN ESPECÍFICO?)"**

"Correcto." dijo Alexander. "Esa palabra es de un lenguaje ficticio de dragones que creó mi especie."

" **(¿Y QUÉ SIGNIFICA?)"**

"Significa 'conocimiento'." fue la respuesta de Alexander. "Me gusta pensar que los dragones, al tener un periodo de vida mucho más largo que cualquier otra especie…tienen un mayor conocimiento del mundo."

Jlatakral comenzó a sonreír, llamando la atención de todos.

" **(¿SERÁ COINCIDENCIA QUE HAYAS PENSADO EN ESE SIGNIFICADO PARA MI ALIAS? UN DÍA DE ESTOS TAL VEZ OBTENDREMOS LA RESPUESTA.)"**

"¿Coincidencia?" preguntó Alexander, comenzando a reír suavemente. "Si a mí me preguntas, por lo menos puedo decirte que suena cool."

" **(QUE ASÍ SEA. ACEPTO EL ALIAS. POR FAVOR, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, LLÁMENME…IRTHIR.)"**

"Es un placer conocerte, Irthir." dijo Celestia, haciendo una leve reverencia. Luna imitó los movimientos de su hermana, casi como si lo hubieran hecho al mismo tiempo. "En nombre de Equestria, lamentamos que hayas sufrido en estos días, pero también agradecemos la ayuda que nos brindaste para derrotar a la poni de las nieves."

" **(NO TIENEN QUE AGRADECERME, PRINCESAS DE EQUESTRIA. FUE MI VOLUNTAD EL VENIR A ESTAS TIERRAS.)"**

"Bien Irthir." dijo Alexander. "Creo que ahora sí podemos comenzar: ¿Qué quieres contarnos?"

" **(TODO LO QUE PUEDA, PARA NO QUITARLES MUCHO TIEMPO.)"** dijo Irthir.

la dragona cerró sus ojos y comenzó a inhalar, para luego exhalar tranquilamente. Un acto que Alexander no esperaba ver, ya que en los libros y películas de fantasía que tenía en la tierra, los dragones no son capaces de generar tantas expresiones notables.

BGM: watch?v=fo0O-dWhXo (Vestiges (Conrad's Theme) - Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Soundtrack) [Activar función 'Bucle' en Youtube.]

" **(COMO YA HABRÁN NOTADO, SOY UNA DRAGONA CON CARACTERÍSTICAS DIFERENTES A LAS QUE ESPERARÍAN DE UN DRAGÓN COMÚN. A MI VARIANTE, SE LE CONOCE EN NUESTRO LENGUAJE COMO 'TIICHIA DARASTRIX'. EN EL LENGUAJE DE EQUESTRIA, SE TRADUCE COMO 'DRAGÓN BENDITO'.)"**

"Adivino que lo de 'bendito' se debe a tus capacidades y habilidades, que son claramente diferentes a la de los otros dragones." dijo Alexander.

" **(CORRECTO.)"** dijo Irthir. **"(YO POSEO ALGO QUE SOLO POCOS DRAGONES HAN TENIDO EN LA HISTORIA: MAGIA. MI ALIENTO NO ES DE FUEGO, SINO QUE DE MAGIA PURA. TAMBIÉN PUEDO REALIZAR HECHIZOS SIMILARES A LOS QUE LOS UNICORNIOS DE EQUESTRIA REALIZAN, COMO LA LEVITACIÓN O LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN.)"**

Para demostrar lo que dijo, Irthir levantó un poco su pata delantera izquierda, y esta fue rápidamente rodeada por una leve aura de color celeste muy claro. En segundos, varias rocas que estaban en el suelo, y alrededor del grupo, comenzaron a flotar, y sin golpear a nadie, se movieron hasta donde estaba la dragona. Irthir se quedó observando las rocas por un momento.

" **(LA MAGIA DE MI VARIANTE…ES ÚNICA. ES PODEROSA. ES…COMPLICADA Y PELIGROSA PARA OTROS SI NO SE MANEJA BIEN.)"**

En este punto, ya la mayoría de los miembros de la Alianza no podía ocultar su sorpresa. Hasta Alexander lo estaba, y también estaba fascinado.

"Es…increíble." dijo Celestia.

"Nuestros datos sobre los dragones son mínimos. La mayoría por confirmar." dijo Luna. "Pero jamás habríamos pensado que existían dragones capaces de utilizar magia."

" **(ES ESTA MISMA MAGIA, LA QUE LOGRA AUMENTA TODAS NUESTRAS CAPACIDADES. TANTO FÍSICAS COMO MENTALES.)"**

Irthir volvió a mirar a Alexander con una sonrisa, y con su magia, hizo que las piedras comenzaran a girar alrededor del humano a distintas alturas.

" **(NATURALMENTE, ESTO NOS HACE TENER UNA CAPACIDAD INTELECTUAL MUCHO MAYOR A LA DE CASI TODOS LOS DRAGONES, AL PUNTO DE LOGRAR ENLACES MENTALES Y COMUNICARNOS EN DISTINTOS IDIOMAS Y FORMAS, TAL COMO LO ESTAMOS HACIENDO AHORA.)"**

"Irthir." dijo Deirius, llamando la atención de la dragona. "¿Es posible saber cuál es tu edad? Lo pregunto porque ayer demostraste que dominas bien tu magia, y eso definitivamente requiere tiempo."

" **(POR SUPUESTO. TENGO QUINIENTOS CATORCE AÑOS.)"**

"¡Wow!" dijo Crazy Jump. "Ya has tenido tu buena serie de experiencias entonces."

"Bueno, al menos eso no es tan diferente de los dragones que conozco." dijo Warm Shade.

"Como lo imaginábamos." dijo Celestia. "Has vivido mucho, pero…"

"Es impresionante…" dijo Swift Strike. "Así que los dragones realmente pueden vivir mucho más que todos nosotros."

"No todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de hablar con uno." dijo Golden Lilat, que en todo este tiempo, estaba admirando a la dragona y sus colores celeste y blanco.

"¿Quinientos catorce? ¿En serio?" preguntó Alexander. "Para el cuerpo y tamaño que tienes, me imaginaba que tendrías un poco más de mil años o algo así."

"Alexander…podría tener razón." dijo Luna. "Parte de la poca información que tenemos de los dragones, es que para llegar a tener un tamaño como el que tienes, se requiere de muchísimo tiempo, comparable a los años que Alexander dijo." luego miró al humano. "¿Cómo es que tuviste esa idea?"

"De donde vengo también existe información de los dragones." dijo Alexander. "Aunque la mayoría, si es que no toda, son solo teorías y características no comprobadas."

" **(TIENEN RAZÓN EN CUANTO A MI TAMAÑO Y LA CANTIDAD DE AÑOS.)"** dijo Irthir, volviendo a tener la atención de todos. **"(AL AUMENTAR MIS CAPACIDADES FÍSICAS, TAMBIÉN LO HIZO MI DESARROLLO. ES POR ESO QUE TENGO EL CUERPO DE UN DRAGÓN ADULTO A UNA EDAD TEMPRANA.)"**

"…Una dragona bendita." dijo Celestia, un tanto pensativa. "¿Hay otros dragones como tú?"

" **(SI ME INCLUYEN, SOLO HAN EXISTIDO CINCO. NATURALMENTE YO SOY LA MÁS RECIENTE DRAGONA BENDITA.)"**

"Entonces…es una rama familiar." dijo Alexander. Esto hizo que el grupo ahora le prestara atención a él. "Está limitado a tu familia."

Irthir volvió a enfocar su vista en el humano, al mismo tiempo que utilizó su magia para hacer que las rocas lentamente volvieran al suelo.

" **(ASÍ ES. DE HECHO, MI FAMILIA ES LA LÍDER Y CUIDADORA DEL LUGAR DE DONDE VENGO. MUCHOS DRAGONES ESTÁN BAJO NUESTRO CUIDADO, Y NATURALMENTE, SIGUEN NUESTRAS ORDENES E INDICACIONES SIN DUDAR.)"**

Irthir miró a Celestia y a Luna.

" **(EN ESCENCIA, SERÍA LO MISMO QUE OCURRE CON USTEDES PRINCESAS. NOSOTROS SERÍAMOS LA REALEZA QUE GOBIERNA, MIENTRAS QUE LOS OTROS DRAGONES SON NUESTROS SÚBDITOS.)"**

"Entiendo." dijo Celestia. "Irthir, esta información hace necesaria una aclaración. Es posible que sea la primera muestra de comunicación entre tu hogar y Equestria, y te aseguro que si necesitas ayuda de algún tipo, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo."

"(Wow. No pensé que esto podría llegar a tal nivel de importancia.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente, aunque esta vez, todos pudieron escucharlo, ya que Dory lo escuchó en su mente, y el hechizo hizo su trabajo. Alexander de inmediato a la dragona.

"Creo que de momento eso basta sobre tu origen Irthir. ¿Podrías decirnos cómo terminaste congelada en aquella cueva? Me imagino que hay una razón para que vinieras a Equestria. Sobre todo considerando lo que mencionaste ayer y hoy en la mañana."

" **(LA ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO.)"** dijo Irthir, que luego comenzó a mirar a los miembros de la Alianza. **"(LUEGO DE LOS HECHOS OCURRIDOS AYER…CREO QUE ES CIERTO. ELLA SE REFERÍA A USTEDES.)"**

"¿Nosotros?" preguntó Luna.

"¿Ella?" preguntó Shade.

"¿Alguien te contó de nosotros?" preguntó Meridia, aunque con más curiosidad que nerviosismo.

Irthir una vez más fijo su mirada en Alexander.

" **(Y ESPECÍFICAMENTE…A TI, ALEXANDER.)"**

Esas últimas palabras lograron pillar desprevenido al humano. Que le tomó un par de segundos el recuperar el habla. Los demás comenzaron a mirar a su Líder, todos con dudas distintas pero que obviamente tenían que ver con él.

"¿Yo?" preguntó Alexander, con un tono que indicaba que no se lo estaba creyendo aún. "Primero Heian, y ahora tú. Lo siento, pero esta vez no lo entiendo. ¿Viniste por mí?"

" **(EQUS.)"**

"¿…Equs?" preguntó el humano.

" **(EN MI TERRITORIO…VIVE UNA VIDENTE MUY RESPETADA. ELLA ME CONTACTÓ, DICIENDOME QUE EL ESPIRITU MISMO DEL PLANETA EQUS ESTABA PIDIENDO MI AYUDA. ME DIJO…QUE UN SER MUY IMPORTANTE LLEGARÍA AL TERRITORIO DE EQUESTRIA. UN SER QUE VENDRÍA A ESTA EPOCA, PARA PROTEGER EL FUTURO DEL CUÁL PROVIENE. UN SER QUE ALTERARÍA EL BALANCE DE FUERZAS EN ESTA ÉPOCA, Y QUE DEJARÍA SU MARCA EN LA HISTORIA.)"**

"…" Alexander no lo podía creer. Estaba realmente sorprendido de que Heian hubiera profetizado su llegada a la zona de Equestria en la que estaban en esos momentos…pero ahora, una vidente del hogar de Irthir profetizó su llegada al pasado.

Y también…el mismísimo planeta.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó de inmediato Luna.

"¿Alguien…predijo la llegada de Alexander?" preguntó Celestia.

"No lo puedo creer…" comenzó a decir Deirius. "Esto quita todo el rastro de lo que nosotros creíamos una gran casualidad."

"Así es…" dijo Lauren. "La llegada de Alexander y Warm Shade con Dory al Paraíso Floral…al parecer todo fue un movimiento del destino."

"¡Wow!" dijo Cré, muy animada. "¡Y han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel momento! ¡Definitivamente me alegra que hayan venido!"

"La presencia de Alexander…al parecer jugaba un importante rol en los hilos del destino." dijo Heian.

"Y pensar…que _sempai_ llegaría a tener tal importancia…" dijo Nakama, que al igual que todos, seguía admirando la situación, pero sin dejar de prestar atención.

Los demás también estaban sorprendidos, pero no estaban considerando el hacer preguntas. Si algo han sabido durante el viaje, es que Alexander y Warm Shade no son solamente figuras de alto rango y poder en la Alianza.

" **(ASÍ QUE ES CIERTO…TÚ Y WARM SHADE VIENEN DEL FUTURO.)"** dijo Irthir.

La dragona agachó un poco su cuerpo, como si estuviera tratando de imitar una reverencia. Un acto que llamó la atención de todos.

"¿Irthir?" preguntó Alexander, algo confundido con la acción de la dragona. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

" **(SIGUIENDO LA INDICACIÓN DE LA VIDENTE, VINE HASTA AQUÍ…EQUESTRIA.)"** dijo Irthir. Su cara comenzó a cambiar de expresión, cerrando los ojos y mostrando una gran seriedad.

" **(LAMENTABLEMENTE, APENAS LLEGUÉ…FUI ATACADA POR UNA INMENSA CANTIDAD DE PONIS. HABRÍA SIDO UNA PELEA FÁCIL, DE NO SER POR LA PONI QUE LOGRÓ CONGELARME.)"**

"Kameria…" dijo en voz baja la Princesa de Neighpon.

" **(EL RESTO SE REDUCE A LOS HECHOS RECIENTES, HASTA AYER.)"** dijo la dragona. **"(MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS, ALIANZA MULTIESPECIE. DE NO HABER BAJADO LA GUARDIA, NO ME HABRÍAN CAPTURADO, Y HABRÍA LLEGADO HASTA USTEDES ANTES.)"**

"No tienes de qué disculparte, Irthir." dijo Celestia. "Creo que con saber que tenías las intenciones de ayudarnos desde mucho antes, basta."

"Así es." dijo Luna. "Nosotros también estábamos sorteando diferentes dificultades al igual que tú. Ninguno aquí tiene la culpa. Aquellos que buscan el mal son los verdaderos culpables."

Irthir levantó la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a observar a Alexander con una mirada que indicaba una gran determinación. También extendió sus alas, llamando la atención de todos por la breve ráfaga de aire que estas generaron.

" **(AHORA QUE FINALMENTE ME HE REUNIDO CON USTEDES…CONTIGO…ME GUSTARÍA NO SOLO DEVOLVERLES EL FAVOR POR AYUDARME, SINO TAMBIÉN CUMPLIR CON MI DEBER AL MUNDO EN EL QUE VIVIMOS. QUIERO SER PARTE DE LA ALIANZA MULTIESPECIE, Y AYUDARLOS A PROTEGER EQUESTRIA, Y A EQUS.)"**

Cuando Irthir terminó de hablar, todo el mundo miró al Líder de la Alianza, que estaba con una genuina sonrisa, admirando a la dragona.

"Y pensar que yo iba a proponerte ser parte del grupo…" dijo Alexander. "La respuesta es más que obvia, pero como dirían Celestia y Luna: Hay que hacerlo oficial."

Alexander extendió un poco su brazo izquierdo, y con su mano, hizo un conocido gesto humano, levantando su dedo pulgar.

"Bienvenida a la manada, Irthir."

Warm Shade, Meridia, las Princesas y el resto de la Alianza celebraron la noticia, y realmente les subió el animo a todos.

"Hay que admitir que la fuerza que puede brindarnos Irthir será extremadamente valiosa." dijo Deirius.

"Ya sabes, Wonders." dijo Bantos mientras observaba a la gigante. "Tú y ella formarán un dúo mortal."

" **Wonder Shine agradece tener a una compañera para el trabajo."** dijo la gigante con mucho ánimo. Irthir comenzó a mirarla.

" **(ESPERO CUMPLIR CON LAS EXPECTATIVAS.)"** dijo la dragona con una sonrisa.

"Hermana." dijo Luna, mirando a Celestia. "¿No te sorprende? ¿Cómo ha crecido nuestro grupo?"

"Realmente es sorprendente Luna." dijo la Princesa del día. "Pero me sigue sorprendiendo la variedad de especies que conforman la Alianza. Es algo que seguramente será recordado en los años que vienen, y definitivamente será algo que nosotras jamás olvidaremos."

" **(ALEXANDER.)"**

La voz de Irthir llamó la atención de todos, ya que su tono cambió nuevamente a uno serio. Alexander se enfocó de inmediato.

"Dime."

" **(HAY UNA COSA MÁS QUE ME GUSTARÍA DECIR, Y TIENE QUE VER CON MIS SOSPECHAS DE AYER. NO LO HE OLVIDADO, Y ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE TÚ TAMPOCO.)"**

Esta vez fue Alexander el que volvió a ponerse serio.

"Así es…aún no lo olvido. El asunto de mi magia. ¿Verdad?"

Esto picó nuevamente la curiosidad de todos alrededor.

" **(ASÍ ES. LA MAGIA QUE YO POSEO, ES HEREDITARIA, PUES ESTA MAGIA COMENZÓ A EXISTIR CON MI TATARABUELO…EL PRIMER DRAGÓN BENDITO, Y COMO TAL, A NUESTRA MAGIA LA LLAMAMOS 'MAGIA DE IRRAL'. IRRAL ERA EL NOMBRE DE MI TATARABUELO, Y EN EL LENGUAJE DE EQUESTRIA, SE TRADUCE COMO 'PRIMERO')"**

Al escuchar esa explicación, Alexander tuvo una pequeña teoría.

"Espera. ¿Entonces tu nombre tiene un significado también?" preguntó el humano.

" **(CORRECTO. JLATAKRAL SE TRADUCE EN EL LENGUAJE DE EQUESTRIA COMO 'QUINTA'.)"**

"Nombres simbólicos." dijo Alexander, entendiendo la idea.

" **(ALEXANDER. LOS HECHOS DE AYER CONFIRMARON MIS SOSPECHAS.)"**

Irthir levantó un poco su pata delantera, y volvió a utilizar magia, formando la misma bola de energía que había creado ayer en la cueva.

" **(LA MAGIA DEL PRIMER DRAGÓN BENDITO, IRRAL…FLUYE EN TU CUERPO.)"**

"Pero…pensé que lo que yo había recibido de la rosa de rubí…fue magia breezie." dijo Alexander, un tanto confundido.

"¡Es cierto!" gritó Cré. "¡Laoch Alexander tiene magia breezie en su interior!"

" **(CIERTAMENTE, PUDE SENTIR UN ELEMENTO QUE ME RECORDÓ A LA MAGIA BREEZIE.)"** dijo Irthir, adoptando una expresión pensativa. **"(PERO SIN DUDA TAMBIÉN SENTÍ LA MAGIA DE IRRAL.)"**

"¿Es posible…que Alexander tenga ambos tipos de magia?" preguntó Celestia.

"Dos tipos de magias coexistiendo en un cuerpo…" dijo Luna, "Jamás había oído un caso así."

(Debo admitir que ambas magias se me hacen familiares-kupo) dijo Mogu. (Pero estoy seguro de que mi fuerte es la breezie. Esa otra magia tiene una energía parecida-kupo. Es por eso que también puedo detectarla-kupo)

" **(ALEXANDER…DEBO SER HONESTA CONTIGO.)"** dijo Irthir. **"(ERES EL PRIMER SER EN LA HISTORIA EN TENER NUESTRA MAGIA. ESTO ES ALGO QUE NUNCA HABÍA PASADO. TAMBIÉN ME INTRIGA EL NO SABER PORQUÉ TU SALUD ESTÁ EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES.)"**

"¿Mi salud? ¿Por qué?" preguntó el humano, un tanto confundido.

" **(ANTERIORMENTE MENCIONÉ QUE LA MAGIA DE IRRAL ES PODEROSA, Y TAMBIÉN PELIGROSA. SU COMPOSICIÓN ES ÚNICA EN SU TIPO, Y ES TAN PURA, QUE LOGRA ANULAR CUALQUIER OTRO TIPO DE MAGIA A SU ALREDEDOR.)"**

Alexander entendió de inmediato lo que esto significaba.

"Eso…quiere decir…" dijo Celestia en voz baja, que también comprendió lo importante que era esa información.

"Creo que por fin entendemos por qué Alexander ha logrado hacerle frente…a la magia oscura." dijo Luna, que al igual que su hermana, entendió lo que esto significaba.

"Entonces…esa es la razón por la que mi magia…" dijo Alexander. "Ha logrado todo esto. Es gracias a la 'Magia de Irral'."

" **(EFECTIVAMENTE. POSEES UN REGALO MUY PODEROSO, ALEXANDER. UNO QUE AL PARECER, HAS UTILIZADO MUY BIEN…PERO TAMBIÉN MENCIONÉ QUE ERA PELIGROSA. HAY UNA RAZÓN POR LA CUÁL ERES EL PRIMERO EN TENER NUESTRA MAGIA. IGNORO CÓMO FUE QUE LA OBTUVISTE, PERO DEBO PREGUNTAR… ¿SENTISTE ALGO INUSUAL CUANDO DESCUBRISTE QUE LA TENÍAS?)"**

Alexander se puso a pensar. Le tomó un par de segundos hacer memoria, pues…

"La magia la obtuve el día que asistí a cierta fiesta…" dijo Alexander, recordando los hechos que ocurrieron en la fiesta de Fancy Pants. "Cuando toqué la rosa de rubí…"

Y lo recordó a la perfección.

"¡Claro! ¡Sentí un molesto dolor de cabeza!" dijo como respuesta Alexander.

" **(¿SOLO…UN DOLOR DE CABEZA?)"** preguntó Irthir, demostrando una moderada sorpresa en su expresión. **"(¿ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO DE QUE ES FUE TODO?)"**

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "A veces volvían, pero cada vez con menor intensidad, hasta que dejaron de ocurrir."

" **(DURANTE LA HISTORIA, INTENTAMOS COMPARTIR NUESTRA MAGIA CON OTROS PARA EL BIEN MUTUO. TAMBIÉN HA HABIDO OCASIONES EN LAS QUE LA HAN INTENTADO ROBAR. LOS RESULTADOS EN AMBOS CASOS NOS HAN MOSTRADO…QUE ES IMPOSIBLE.)"**

"¿Qué ocurrió en esos casos?" preguntó Meridia, que con las palabras de la dragona pensó de inmediato en la seguridad de su Amo.

" **(DESCUBRIMOS QUE NUESTRA MAGIA EJERCE UNA TREMENDA PRESIÓN EN OTRAS ESPECIES CON APTITDES MÁGICAS. AL ENTREGARLES CANTIDADES MUY PEQUEÑAS, SUS CUERPOS SUFRÍAN DE UN INTENSO DOLOR QUE TARDABA EN DESAPARECER. LOS POCOS QUE INTENTARON ROBAR NUESTRA MAGIA…TUVIERON UN DESTINO PEOR. AL RECIBIR UNA CANTIDAD MUCHO MAYOR, SUS CUERPOS NO PUDIERON SOPORTARLO.)"**

Irthir miró a Alexander con gran preocupación. Cosa que él pudo notar de inmediato.

" **(…Y MURIERON.)"**

Las palabras de Irthir lograron dejar en silencio a todos por una buena cantidad de segundos. Poco a poco, Meridia, Shade, las Princesas, y todos los miembros de la Alianza enfocaron una vez más su vista en Alexander. Él por su parte, estaba ordenando toda la información que acaba de recibir de Irthir. Desde su origen, hasta la situación con su magia, la cual ha descubierto que comparten.

" **(ES POR ESO…QUE ERES UN ENIGMA, ALEXANDER. ERES EL ÚNICO QUE HA SOBREVIVIDO A LA EXPOSICIÓN DE LA MAGIA DE IRRAL. NO SOLO ESO, SINO QUE A JUZGAR POR TUS TÉCNICAS Y HABILIDADES, LA CANTIDAD QUE TIENES, SOBREPASA CON CRECES A LA DE AQUELLOS QUE INTENTARON ROBARLA. MÁS CONFUSO AÚN, ES EL HECHO DE QUE TAMBIÉN TIENES LA MAGIA DE LA NATURALEZA…LA MAGIA DE LOS BREEZIES, EN TU INTERIOR…COEXISTIENDO CON LA NUESTRA.)"**

"Yo…no sé qué decir." dijo Alexander, muy pensativo. "Realmente no conozco la respuesta. Solo sé que un día obtuve esta magia, y poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a ella. Lo único que puedo decirte de ella…es que estoy agradecido de que sea de gran ayuda para toda esta situación."

Irthir se agachó un poco, y acercó su cabeza a la de Alexander.

BGM -OFF-

" **(ESTO ES ALGO SIN PRECEDENTES, Y DEFINITIVAMENTE ALGO QUE TENDRÉ QUE OBSERVAR PARA ENTENDERLO MEJOR. SI APLICAMOS LA LÓGICA DE NUESTRA MAGIA, TUS CAPACIDADES EN GENERAL TAMBIÉN ESTÁN SIENDO POTENCIADAS AL ESTAR EN TU INTERIOR…PERO ME ALEGRA MUCHO, QUE SEAS TÚ QUIEN LA POSEA. UN BUEN CORAZÓN ES EL MEJOR DUEÑO QUE NUESTRA MAGIA PODRÍA TENER.)"**

Alexander fijó su mirada con la dragona. Su sonrisa cambió a una seriedad que demostraba que sabía que las palabras de Irthir no eran poca cosa.

"Te prometo que seguiré utilizando esta magia solo para ayudar en nuestra causa." dijo Alexander. "Si estimas que no estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra, eres libre de quitármela."

"¡Alexander!" dijo Celestia que al igual que el resto, estaba sorprendida con las palabras del humano.

"No estoy bromeando Celestia." dijo Alexander. "Siempre quise saber más sobre la magia que poseo…y ahora que sé que fue un poder prestado, la responsabilidad es mucho mayor."

Irthir volvió a levantar su cabeza, y comenzó a sonreír una vez más, al ver a Alexander, como si estuviera observando algo más grande de lo que aparenta el tamaño del humano.

" **(ES TODO LO QUE DEBÍA DECIRLES. ESTOY BAJO TUS ÓRDENES…LAOCH ALEXANDER.)"**

Esto tuvo reacciones tanto de Alexander como de Cré.

"¿Laoch?" preguntó Alexander. "¿También sabes su significado? Pensé que solo Cré lo sabría."

" **(NUESTRO PODER ESTÁ MUY CONECTADO CON LA NATURALEZA.)"** dijo Irthir. **"(EL LENGUAJE DE LOS BREEZIES ES POPULAR EN MI HOGAR.)"**

"¡Vaya! Es un dato interesante." dijo Cré.

Antes de que la breezie pudiera seguir hablando, Deirius fue el que aumentó el volumen de su voz al comenzar a hablar.

"Alexander. Princesas." dijo el ciervo para llamar la atención de ellos. "Ha sido una charla muy importante, pero creo que ya es momento de movernos. Deberíamos volver a Canterlot, y prepararnos para nuestro siguiente objetivo."

"Tienes toda la razón Deirius." dijo Celestia, para luego observar al grupo. "Debemos revisar los detalles finales en el asentamiento, y prepararnos para el viaje de regreso a Canterlot."

"Aún queda algo que debemos aclarar." dijo Alexander. Esto hizo que los demás una vez más enfocaran su mirada en él.

"Heian. Mamoru." dijo Alexander, mirando a los dos ponis. "¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?"

La Princesa de Neighpon comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba Alexander. Mamoru por supuesto, siguió a su Princesa sin dudar.

"Es muy considerado de tu parte el preguntarnos de esto." dijo Heian.

"¿Creíste que solamente diría que vinieran con nosotros?" preguntó Alexander. "Tienen a soldados de su nación aquí. Este asentamiento fue un esfuerzo que se produjo gracias a ustedes. Ahora que derrotamos a Kameria, nuestros caminos tal vez tomen distintas direcciones."

" _Afortunadamente para todos, ese no será el caso. Por lo menos no aún."_

Las palabras de Mamoru lograron captar la atención del humano, y también de las Princesas de Equestria, que se acercaron a ellos.

"Ayer discutí el tema con mis soldados y con el Escuadrón del Equilibrio." dijo Heian. "Ya hemos decidido que hacer desde ahora: El escuadrón y mis soldados se quedarán aquí, en este asentamiento, para ayudar a los refugiados. Proveerán ayuda para construir, mejorar, y transformar esta zona, en un pueblo estable y con un lazo entre Equestria y Neighpon."

Heian miró a Celestia y a Luna.

"Queremos que esta zona sea en el futuro un punto de encuentro entre ambas culturas, y que en el futuro, Neighpon pueda tener contacto permanente con Equestria."

"Heian…" dijo Celestia, conmovida por las palabras de la Princesa de Neighpon. "Sería un honor el mantener el contacto con tu nación. Es más, me encantaría tener un encuentro oficial cuando todo esto acabe."

"Y lo tendrán." dijo Heian. "Me aseguraré de que mis padres vengan, con la representación absoluta de Neighpon, para que se conozcan y discutan todo lo que quieran proponer."

"Eso sería maravilloso." dijo Luna. "Realmente significa más de lo que imaginas, Heian."

"Eso lo sé." dijo de manera amistosa Heian, para luego enfocar su atención en Alexander. "Mientras mis soldados están aquí, Mamoru y yo queremos ayudarles en todo lo que sea posible, así que…"

Heian realizó una pequeña reverencia. Mamoru hizo exactamente lo mismo.

"Alexander Woodgate. Estratega del Futuro…Si nos lo permite, sería un honor luchar bajo su comando para la Alianza Multiespecie. Si Holocaust pudo encontrar a Kameria y provocar todo esto…no quiero imaginarme cuanto daño puede causarles a otras naciones en el futuro. Al igual que todos ustedes, pienso que debe ser detenido."

Alexander comenzó a reír un poco con la situación, llamando la atención alrededor.

"¿Permitirlo? ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera a decir que no? Está más que claro que son bienvenidos a la Alianza." respondió Alexander. "Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, y como se habrán dado cuenta al estar con nosotros unos cuantos días: Cada uno aquí es importante."

Regalándole una sonrisa genuina a ambos ponis, Alexander siguió.

"Para ponerlo en términos simples: Bienvenidos a la manada."

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=RhcBi3dsLiw (Crea and Prea - Megaman Zero 3 Music Extended)

En un lugar desconocido, e inundado por la oscuridad, una figura de tamaño considerable generó un poco de luz, al utilizar un pequeño objeto con la forma de un orbe.

"Mi Amo…me temo que esta vez soy mensajera de malas noticias."

"Nuestra suerte no ha sido buena últimamente. No importa. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? Asumo que tiene que ver con tus observaciones en la zona este de Equestria."

"En efecto, mi Amo. Nuestra campeona de esa zona, Kameria…ha perdido."

"Así que…Kameria ha caído. Realmente están avanzando mucho más rápido de lo que pensé. Tal vez deba apresurar un poco las cosas por aquí."

"Tres de los cuatro campeones que dejó vigilando las zonas de Equestria han sido derrotados."

"Mmmm…eso no es nada bueno, considerando que ella tenía un regalo especial para mí."

"La Alianza Multiespecie se llevó todos los cuerpos que estaban en el almacén. Esta vez ha sido un trabajo rápido."

"Ciertamente. Esta Alianza Multiespecie parece estar actuando con mayor rapidez cada día."

"Dígame sus órdenes, mi Amo. ¿Qué desea que haga?"

"Querida Lottie…quiero que contactes a nuestro último campeón disponible. Tengo planes para ustedes."

"Como usted diga."

"Quiero que ambos esperen hasta que yo les indique lo que deben hacer. Creo que ya es hora de mostrarle a Galaxia una pequeña muestra de lo que yo puedo ofrecer aquí…en Wildzone."

"Si me lo permite, mi Amo… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo respecto al plan?"

"Lottie…ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no debes pedir permiso para ese tipo de cosas. Eres mi casco derecho. Si hay algo que nunca se hace entre seres con cercanía y confianza, es negarles la información. Eso genera distancia."

"Sus bondadosas palabras son desperdiciadas, mi Amo. Usted sabe que soy suya para manipular a su antojo, pero ciertamente hay algo que me gustaría preguntar: ¿Qué tipo de plan no sufre de percances cuando casi todos nuestros campeones han vuelto al mundo de los muertos?"

"La respuesta es simple, mi leal Lottie: Uno que involucra tiempo. Aún con sus derrotas…Chivalry, Saighdear y Kameria me han brindado algo importante, y eso es tiempo. El tiempo para experimentar…para probar…y para preparar."

"Ya veo. Le ruego me disculpe por haber tenido mis dudas, mi Amo."

"Para nada, Lottie. Si hay alguien a quién me puedo dirigir con la mayor de las confianzas…eres tú."

"No desperdiciaré más de su tiempo, mi Amo. Contactaré a nuestro último campeón y nos reuniremos. Solamente dígame donde, y luego esperaremos a sus próximas órdenes."

"Te aseguro que tus siguientes órdenes…serán de tu agrado."

La figura que estaba usando el orbe, al escuchar esas palabras, comenzó a sonreír, claramente feliz con la noticia.

.

.

.

.

Tras acordar su siguiente movimiento, la Alianza, y las fuerzas de Neighpon comenzaron a realizar las acciones necesarias antes de que el grupo de Alexander partiera devuelta a Canterlot: Celestia y Luna charlaron con los refugiados para contarles la noticia de que el lugar se convertiría en un punto de encuentro entre Equestria y Neighpon. Todos aceptaron el ayudar a transformar el asentamiento en un nuevo pueblo. Esto personalmente le alegró el día a las Princesas, ya que aún estaban dolidas con el hecho de que la zona en donde habitaban antes había sido completamente destruida.

Nakama, Heian y Mamoru se despidieron de sus soldados de Neighpon, así como del Escuadrón del Equilibrio. Tal como acordaron, el escuadrón y los soldados se encargarían de ayudar y proteger a los refugiados hasta nuevo aviso. Nakama se despidió de Enshoku y sus demás compañeros, y tanto el mirmidón como el guardián de la Princesa Heian se dirigieron a ellos con un último discurso.

Alexander y Dory decidieron dejarles un regalo a todos en el asentamiento. El humano le pidió una flor de su jardín a Heian, la cual aceptó dar con gusto, ya que entendió de inmediato lo que él quería hacer. En el centro del asentamiento, Alexander plantó la flor, y con ayuda de Dory, en segundos, esa simple flor pasó a ser un área completa de Flores y arbustos. Decir que todo el mundo quedó sorprendido por el espectáculo sería poco. Todos prometieron cuidar las flores para que fuera una muestra digna de apreciar.

Habiendo arreglado todos sus asuntos, la Alianza Multiespecie estaba lista para viajar de regreso a Canterlot, y esta vez, con tres nuevos miembros. Lo único que les faltaba por hacer, era asegurar todas sus cosas, ya que nuevamente usarían el método de viaje que usaron la última vez.

"¿En serio no necesitan ayuda?" preguntó Alexander.

"Descuida Alexander." dijo Celestia. "Estamos bien."

"Es más importante que contactes a la reina Galaxia." dijo Luna. "El resto de nosotros se encargará de esto."

Ambas Princesas estaban supervisando el manejo del convoy, que con ayuda de los miembros de la Alianza, estaba siendo amarrado al lomo de Wonder Shine. Mientras Alexander observaba con curiosidad cómo estaban logrando hacerlo con esfuerzo y magia, comenzó a concentrarse para contactar a la 'Luz de Equs'.

"(…Galaxia. ¿Puedes oírme? Necesitamos hablarte.)"

Pasaron solo un par de segundos, y la capa de Alexander comenzó a brillar levemente.

 ***Aquí estoy***

Irthir se sorprendió un poco al escuchar una voz distinta en la mente de Alexander, y no pudo evitar mirar al humano por un instante.

BGM: watch?v=CkCepD1V68Y (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword- Gate of Time [EXTENDED])

"(Wow. Puedo escucharte fuerte y claro.)" dijo Alexander en su mente. "(De hecho, te escuchas mejor que nunca.)"

 ***Y creo saber la razón*** dijo Galaxia. ***Ustedes destruyeron el séptimo objeto***

"(Correcto.)" dijo Alexander. "(Solamente nos falta encontrar el último objeto, y la barrera en Wildzone será destruida.)"

 ***Y por fin será posible explorar el territorio en donde el brujo Holocaust se está ocultando*** dijo Galaxia.

" **(¿BRUJO HOLOCAUST? ASÍ QUE REALMENTE ES CIERTO.)"**

La voz de Irthir sorprendió a Alexander, que casi había olvidado que ella puede escuchar lo que él dice en su mente.

 ***No reconozco esa voz. Creo que no he tenido el placer de conocerte aún. ¿Viajas con la Alianza Multiespecie?***

" **(ASÍ ES. DE HECHO, ACABO DE UNIRME.)"** dijo Irthir. **"(MI NOMBRE ES JLATAKRAL, PERO POR FAVOR, DÍGAME IRTHIR.)"**

 ***Es un placer, Irthir. Yo soy la reina Galaxia, la 'Luz de Equs'. Espíritu que representa el balance y la energía del planeta Equs***

" **(! ! ! )"**

Esto alteró lo suficiente a la dragona como para detenerse, e incluso sorprenderse, pues su expresión cambió de inmediato.

 ***Cuando nombramos a Holocaust, al parecer te alteraste por un momento*** dijo Galaxia.

" **(ASÍ ES. TENGO LAS RAZONES APROPIADAS.)"** respondió Irthir.

"(Lamento interrumpirlas…)" dijo Alexander. "(Pero creo que es mejor que hablen de esto cuando se vean en Canterlot.)"

" **(ENTIENDO. LAMENTO HABER INTERRUMPIDO. ESPERARÉ A QUE SEA EL MOMENTO ADECUADO.)"**

 ***Entonces la razón de tu contacto era para avisarme que volverán a Canterlot***

"(Así es, entre otras cosas.)" dijo Alexander. "(Como dijiste hace unos momentos, el séptimo objeto ha sido destruido. Era una poni de las nieves, proveniente de una nación extranjera, y que al igual que en el caso de los demás campeones de Holocaust, fue revivida con Necromancia. La situación en esta zona también fue algo que nos pilló a todos desprevenidos. Te contaremos los detalles cuando estemos allí.)"

 ***Comprendo. Me aseguraré de avisarles a todos que en los siguientes días esperaremos su retorno***

"(Es posible que esta vez no tardemos tanto.)" dijo Alexander. "(Esta vez tendremos un empujón extra en el transporte.)"

 ***Me alegra oír eso. Esperaré con ansias su retorno***

"(También debo pedirte un favor.)" dijo Alexander. "(Con nuestra situación actual, será imposible que todos podamos entrar a Canterlot. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de crear una zona de planificación temporal a las afueras?)"

 ***¿Zona de planificación?***

"(Un lugar accesible para platicar sobre nuestros próximos movimientos y estrategias. Un lugar que sirva de reunión para todos, tal como lo hemos hecho las otras veces al interior del castillo. El espacio DEBE ser amplio, y créeme…es necesario.)"

 ***…*** Galaxia se mantuvo por unos segundos en silencio, hasta que…

 ***De acuerdo. Yo misma me encargaré de preparar una zona de reunión temporal, pero sólida, a las afueras de Canterlot. Estará lista para el momento en que ustedes vuelvan.**

"(No puedo asegurarte en cuantos días estaremos de vuelta, pero te aseguro que esta vez tardaremos menos.)"

 ***Debes tener tus razones si no estás entrando en detalles***

"(En parte, es una sorpresa.)" dijo Alexander.

"(¡Una gran sorpresa!)" dijo Dory.

(Totalmente cierto-kupo) dijo Mogu.

"(Cambiando de tema, Galaxia… ¿Cómo han estado las cosas allá? ¿Ha habido cambios en el borde?)"

 ***La más reciente información es que los ataques cesaron. Ninguno de los soldados en el lugar sabe exactamente porqué, pero todos mantienen vigilancia, y están atentos a cualquier cambio que haya. El más mínimo cambio será reportado a la brevedad, no te preocupes***

"(Bien. ¿Qué hay de los otros campeones y las líderes de cada tribu? ¿Están todos bien?)"

 ***Así es. Los campeones han estado preparando a nuestra fuerza militar en caso de que ocurra una emergencia. Puddinghead, Platinum y Hurricane, junto con sus asistentes se han encargado de mantener sus zonas en orden, evitando que los ponis pierdan la calma***

"(A veces pienso que no les doy el crédito suficiente...)" admitió Alexander. "(Desconozco la totalidad de las capacidades de los otros campeones, pero es una ardua tarea el mantener a los soldados enfocados y listos. Las líderes de cada tribu también están librando su propia batalla al mantener a tantos ciudadanos tranquilos, y encargándose de todo lo que tenga que ver con el ámbito social.)"

 ***Es bueno saber que entiendes la situación de cada uno***

"(Y es por eso que nosotros tampoco vamos a ceder.)" dijo Alexander con mucha determinación. "(Con el tiempo que hemos viajado, conozco perfectamente la cantidad de seres que cuentan con nosotros. Por favor Galaxia, dile a los demás que realmente aprecio el esfuerzo que han hecho para que nosotros podamos luchar sin problemas.)"

 ***Por supuesto. No hay problema. Cierta pequeña se alegrará de tener noticias sobre ti en unos cuantos días***

Alexander comenzó a sonreír, que con las palabras de Galaxia, recordó a cierta pequeña que se quedó en Canterlot para aprender más sobre la magia.

 ***Ella ha estado muy bien. No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que tendrán mucho de qué hablar cuando vuelvan. No la dejes esperando por mucho***

"(Pronto estaremos nuevamente en Canterlot.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander. "(Eso es todo Galaxia. Nos vemos pronto.)"

 ***Nos vemos Alexander. Les deseo mucha suerte y un buen viaje de regreso***

Y con esto, la comunicación entre Alexander y Galaxia se cortó. El humano inhaló y exhaló por un momento para relajarse.

BGM -OFF-

"(No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón me gusta charlar con Galaxia.)" dijo Alexander.

(Ella trabaja tan duro como todos nostros-kupo) dijo Mogu. (No hay que olvidarlo.)

"(¡Demostrémosle lo mucho que hemos avanzado al llegar a Canterlot!)" dijo Dory con más ánimos que antes.

"(Así se habla.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander mientras volvía a ver al grupo, que ya tenía todo listo para partir, y de hecho, estaban esperando a que él terminara de hablar con Galaxia.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárense chicos, porque volveremos a Canterlot!"

.

.

.

.

BGM: watch?v=Jpo2I7R7gGA (Someone Has to Save You from your Good Intentions - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

En un lugar donde la oscuridad era casi absoluta, dos siluetas con suerte se podían ver moviendo lentamente.

"Agradezco que hayas venido de inmediato. Pensé que al menos te tomaría algo de tiempo." dijo una voz femenina con un tono muy tranquilo.

"Como era de esperarse de ti, Charlotte." dijo una segunda voz, y que era masculina. "A pesar de nuestra actual situación, no pierdes la calma y permaneces atenta. Lord Holocaust realmente sabe elegir a sus ayudantes."

La desconocida, aparentemente llamada Charlotte, comenzó a reír suavemente.

"Lo mismo se puede decir de ti… 'Ceansaitheoir'. Nadie ha llegado tan lejos con la manipulación y creación de los tromluí como tú. El Amo Holocaust realmente está contento con el apoyo que le has brindado en estos años."

"Es lo mínimo que puedo darle a Lord Holocaust después de haberme dado el mejor regalo de todos."

El ser masculino golpeó el suelo, y una leve aura oscura salió por unos instantes alrededor de su 'pata'.

"La segunda oportunidad."

"Me alegra ver que tienes tus pensamientos en orden." dijo la voz femenina, "Es mi deber actualizarte de la situación, y de las órdenes de nuestro Amo."

"Olvídalo." dijo el ser masculino. "Creo saber la razón…ahora cayó Kameria. ¿Verdad?"

"Lamentablemente, estás en lo correcto." dijo Charlotte. "El Amo Holocaust me mandó a esa zona para investigar…y pude ver muchas cosas. Ese grupo ya no es solo el principal problema…ellos podrían ser la futura causa de nuestra desgracia."

"Con un demonio…cuando supe que Deirius había encontrado guerreros fuertes, no pensé que llegaría hasta lo ocurrido en estos últimos días." dijo el ser masculino. "Alianza Multiespecie…Con lo que han hecho, ya limpiaron del mapa a todos los que vigilaban la mayor parte de Equestria. Chivalry se ha ido. Saighdear se ha ido…y ahora esa poni de las nieves también fue derrotada. Deben tener una fuerza monstruosa."

"Entre sus miembros ahora hay un dragón." dijo Charlotte, llamando de inmediato la atención del otro ser. "También tienen a una poni gigante."

"…Ahora entiendo." dijo el ser masculino. "Ciertamente les gusta hacer honor a su nombre, pero ahora lo importante es que hacer ahora. ¿Nuestro Lord ya te ha dado instrucciones?"

"Por supuesto." respondió Charlotte. "Lo primero era reunirnos, lo que ya está hecho. Lo segundo…es que ambos uniéramos fuerzas para darle una…pequeña visita a la Luz de Equs."

Esto llamó nuevamente la atención del macho.

"…Entiendo. Si Lord Holocaust quiere dar una muestra de su poder y presionar a Galaxia…quiere decir que ya lo terminó."

"Aún no." dijo Charlotte. "Aunque le falta poco. Solo necesita un poco más de tiempo. Lo que sí cambiará de ahora en adelante…es que se acabaron los juegos. Ellos piensan que están ganando ventaja porque el Amo Holocaust no ha hecho movimiento alguno respecto a la Alianza Multiespecie, pero no pueden estar más equivocados. Dejemos que sigan pensando eso, mientras mi Amo prepara su carta de triunfo."

"Pero apuesto a que te dijo que no hay nada de malo en aumentar la presión." dijo el ser masculino.

"Nuevamente correcto." dijo Charlotte. "Prepara a tus retoños, y yo a los míos, aunque no te excedas…después de todo será solo una muestra. Una de las muchas que vendrán."

Con esto, Charlotte comenzó a reír, y esta vez más fuerte que antes.

"A veces es casi irreal que no importa la situación, tu humor nunca cambia." dijo el ser masculino.

"No puedo evitarlo." respondió Charlotte. "Dentro de poco veré a alguien que me interesa mucho, y además…presiento que pronto se vendrá un evento muy divertido..."

Charlotte comenzó a sonreír con puro placer, mostrando con ello una silueta de su boca, que parecía indicar que tenía un par de colmillos.

"Uno a gran escala."

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Tal vez no se notó mucho, pero este capítulo es más corto en comparación a los dos anteriores, que fueron casi una odisea. Para aquellos que quieran que acorte la cantidad de letras, lamento decirles que a estas alturas no lo haré, ya que me gusta entrar en detalle en ciertas partes de la historia, o no tendrían sentido alguno para mí.**

 **Por cierto compañero, espero haberle hecho justicia al backstory de Reifon. Siendo honestos, el tener que agregar buscar el momento para agregar datos de los personajes y volver a la historia en sí, es complicado. Muy complicado, pero son cosas que debo ver yo, así que no se preocupen.**

 **Ahora entraré en detalle con el capítulo de Felltale. Es interesante que en ambas historias, la cosa ya está parcialmente teniendo la forma que yo quería. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!]**


	66. LXVI: La Calma antes de la Tormenta

**[¡Hola a todos! Hilord17 al habla.  
Y aquí estamos. Un nuevo capítulo de Fatum. El número 66 nada más. ¿Me pregunto si lograré llegar a los 100 un día de estos? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Espero que todos estén bien. Aquí en donde estoy, la cosa va mejorando poco a poco, y espero que se mantenga así. Pase lo que pase, esta historia no será olvidada. Lo he dicho ya varias veces y lo volveré a repetir todas las que sea necesario. Me disculpo si existen faltas ortográficas, ya sean menores u horrorosas (espero que no.) Como siempre, les agradecería si dejan su review con su opinión o crítica del capítulo, o del fic en su totalidad.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.]**

 **Capítulo LXVI: La Calma antes de la Tormenta.**

* * *

BGM: watch?v=FKyhcZITuw4 ([Music] Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ► Undiscovered Horizons ║Extended║)

"Por Dios…esta vista es…maravillosa." dijo Alexander, aunque con algo de dificultad, ya que estaba fascinado.

"Realmente es algo que nunca esperaba ver…" dijo Meridia, que también no salía de su asombro. "Pero que definitivamente vale la pena admirar."

" **(ME ALEGRA QUE LA DISFRUTEN.)"**

"(¡Y vamos muy rápido!)" dijo mentalmente Dory, que estaba protegida en la zona delantera de la chaqueta de Alexander.

"Últimamente he podido moverme a velocidades mayores, pero es imposible apreciar el paisaje de esa forma. Esto es una nueva experiencia, incluso para mí." dijo Warm Shade.

" **(EFECTIVAMENTE. EL VOLAR A ESTA VELOCIDAD A VECES PUEDE SER HASTA GRATIFICANTE.)"**

(Ciertamente es una vista privilegiada-kupo)

Al haber terminado todos sus asuntos y objetivos en el extremo noreste de Equestria, La Alianza Multiespecie comenzó su viaje de regreso a Canterlot. Un viaje que a diferencia los anteriores, sería mucho más rápido, ya que el grupo estaba siendo transportado por dos fuerzas implacables y poderosas, capaces de moverse a grandes velocidades. Ambas fuerzas estaban moviéndose casi a la misma velocidad, ya que se iban alternando los momentos en las que una rebasaba a la otra por unos cuantos metros.

Una parte del grupo estaba siendo transportado por Wonder Shine, la poni gigante que ha sido un elemento fundamental en las recientes batallas, con su inmensa fuerza ofensiva y su insuperable actitud frente a los problemas. La gigante llevaba a miembros de la Alianza que no podían volar o que no tenían alas. También llevaba el convoy, que había sido asegurado con muchas cuerdas, y con la ayuda de la magia de las Princesas.

La otra mitad del grupo, que se componía parcialmente de aquellos que podían volar, y de aquellos que no tenían problemas con las alturas, estaba siendo transportado por Irthir, la dragona bendita, que por increíbles circunstancias, pasó a ser un miembro más de la Alianza Multiespecie, sin mencionar que es la más reciente a la fecha. Debido a las propiedades mágicas de la magia de Irthir, nadie corría peligro de caerse, pues ella se encargaba de mantenerlos en su cuerpo.

Alexander no podía salir del asombro. Ha visto muchos paisajes en todo el viaje. Ha visto maravillas y fantasías que aquellos en la tierra matarían por ver. Ha visto una hermosa naturaleza que nunca pensó que podría apreciar en su vida. Elementos que nunca había visto, y que si hubiera seguido en la tierra, no habría visto jamás.

El estar viajando encima de una dragona ciertamente era algo más que agregar a su larga lista de maravillas que ha experimentado en Equestria, pero esta última lo llenaba de alegría. No importaba la dirección en donde mirara…las nubes siempre se veían mucho más cerca, ya que estaban a varios metros de atura. La velocidad en la que estaban viajando hacía mucho más agradable la experiencia, ya que las nubes aparecían y se perdían a la distancia. Otro excelente detalle era que a pesar de que toda actividad referente al clima se había detenido por orden de las Princesas, la velocidad con la que Irthir estaba viajando era suficiente para que el humano pudiera sentir una frescura en todo su cuerpo.

"(La maravillosa vista. La frescura en el aire. Las nubes que aparecen y se pierden en segundos…Dios, esto es algo...que no puedo expresar completamente en palabras.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

" **(AL PARECER ESTAS EXPERIENCIAS SON NUEVAS PARA TI.)"** dijo Irthir.

"(Por supuesto.)" le respondió Alexander. "(Yo vengo de un lugar en donde la magia y la fantasía son ficticias. No existen.)"

" **(¿NO EXISTEN? NO CREO QUE ESTÉS REFIRIÉNDOTE A LA EQUESTRIA DEL FUTURO.)"**

"(Por supuesto que no.)" respondió Alexander. "(Es normal que te confundas, pues tú aún no sabes todos los detalles de mí.)"

" **(ASÍ PARECE. ¿ES POSIBLE QUE ME CUENTES?)"**

"(¿No te distraerá del vuelo?)"

" **(PARA NADA. NO TE PREOCUPES.)"**

"(Pues comencemos de inmediato, porque no es una historia corta.)"

" **(SI LA DIRECCIÓN QUE ME DIERON DE CANTERLOT ES CIERTA, TARDARÉMOS UN MÍNIMO DE DOS DÍAS EN LLEGAR. CREO QUE TENEMOS EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE.)"**

"(Tienes razón.)" dijo Alexander, que comenzó a pensar en cómo iniciar su relato.

"(¿Recuerdas la visión que tuviste cuando puse mi mano en tu cabeza? Resulta que…)"

Y así, Alexander comenzó a decirle con sus pensamientos el principio de lo que ha sido hasta ahora…la más fantástica y maravillosa experiencia de su vida.

.

.

.

.

BGM -OFF-

 ***Veo que todos están aquí***

"Por supuesto mi reina…aunque me extraña un poco que desde ahora tengamos que reunirnos aquí."

"¿Alguna razón por la que haya cambiado nuestro punto de reunión mi reina?"

 ***Fue una petición de Alexander. No quiso entrar en detalles, pero me dijo que sería necesario crear este espacio para el momento en que la Alianza Multiespecie llegue a Canterlot***

"¿No especificó algún motivo en particular? ¿Ni siquiera una pista?"

 ***Al parecer estaba preocupado del tamaño del lugar. Tal vez por algún motivo no podrán entrar al castillo***

"Bueno, con la experiencia que tenemos hasta ahora de su actitud y comportamiento, debe ser una buena razón."

Dentro de lo que parecía ser una gran carpa, una serie de ponis estaban reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa redonda. Quien lideraba la junta era la Reina Galaxia. Luz de Equs. A su alrededor estaban los campeones de cada sector de Canterlot. Los únicos que faltaban eran Clover Clever y Alexander, que estaban viajando con la Alianza.

 ***Extreme Gust. ¿Cuál es la situación actual en el borde?***

"La misma desde el reporte anterior, mi reina." dijo Extreme Gust, el campeón proveniente de Pegasopolis. "El ataque se detuvo sin previo aviso, y sin motivo alguno. Muchos soldados reportaron que el enemigo simplemente se detuvo, y regresó a su zona, atravesando la barrera."

 ***Ya han pasado varios días desde ese cambio de planes por parte del enemigo*** dijo Galaxia, quedando pensativa, cosa que los tres campeones notaron de inmediato. ***Me gustaría decir que me alegra que los ataques se detuvieron, pero no puedo evitar pensar que hay un motivo más importante para esto***

"Todos estamos de acuerdo en eso, mi reina." dijo el campeón Starswirl, maestro de Clover Clever, y recientemente, de Joyful Sunrise. "Si hay algo que la gran batalla de hace tres años nos enseñó, es que Holocaust no se anda con rodeos. A decir verdad…su comportamiento en este tiempo…me tiene algo confundido."

"Barbudo tiene razón." dijo Mister Whooves, campeón de la zona de los ponis de tierra. "Odio admitirlo, pero el brujo Holocaust podría haber hecho cosas mucho peores en el tiempo previo a la llegada de Alexander y a la formación de la Alianza Multiespecie. ¿Por qué se ha mantenido con un perfil bajo? ¿Por qué solo ha dedicado su tiempo a mandar a sus guardianes y esbirros a mantener Equestria bajo ciertas condiciones? Lo único que hemos podido confirmar, es que además de causar muerte en cantidades indeseadas, se llevaba muchos recursos a Wildzone."

 ***Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo*** dijo Galaxia, demostrando la seriedad en su tono de voz. ***Holocaust realmente está planeando algo que al parecer no hemos considerado. Es de suma importancia el desactivar la barrera que protege la zona de Wildzone lo antes posible. Alexander y la Alianza Multiespecie han hecho un milagroso trabajo teniendo los recientes resultados en lo que yo creo ha sido poco tiempo***

"Definitivamente no es una exageración el catalogarlo de 'milagroso'." dijo Mister Whooves. "En base a los últimos reportes, su liderazgo y tácticas han traído victorias muy importantes para nosotros. ¿Recuperar el Imperio de Cristal que estaba bajo el dominio enemigo? Fue una noticia que hasta el día de hoy me sorprende."

"¡Ni que lo digas!" dijo Extreme Gust, apoyando la opinión de su compañero. "Gracias a ellos, Equestria poco a poco está volviendo a la normalidad. Incluso la comandante Hurricane se ha preguntado de vez en cuando cómo es que logran sus objetivos."

"En otras circunstancias, no le daría mucha importancia…" comenzó a decir Starswirl. "Pero es un hecho: Con la llegada de Alexander Woodgate y Warm Shade a nuestra época, la balanza comenzó a inclinarse a nuestro lado. Sigo pensando que su habilidad más poderosa y terrorífica no es su fuerza o su magia. Su poder más temible, es la capacidad que tiene para lograr que otros decidan apoyarlo."

 ***En muchas circunstancias, sus acciones hablan por él. Tengo entendido que muchos en la Alianza Multiespecie opinan lo mismo*** dijo Galaxia. ***Sus palabras, comportamiento y acciones han sido dignas de respetar***

"¡Reina Galaxia!"

El grito desde el exterior de alguien más llamó la atención de todos. Medio segundo después, un soldado pegaso del exterior entró a la carpa. Por la manera en que estaba recuperando aire, se notaba que había recorrido una distancia considerable.

"Disculpe mi reina…disculpen campeones…" dijo el soldado mientras se recuperaba.

 ***No es necesario forzar su voz, soldado*** dijo Galaxia, mirando al pegaso. Acción que los campeones claramente imitaron. ***Podemos esperar un par de segundos***

Siguiendo la indicación de la Luz de Equs, el soldado comenzó a calmarse y a recuperar la respiración por dos segundos exactos.

"Lamento la interrupción mi reina…pero es importante." dijo el pegaso.

 ***¿Tenemos noticias del borde en Wildzone?***

"No mi reina." dijo el pegaso. "Los reportes no han sido actualizados. La situación en el borde sigue igual."

Luego, el soldado comenzó a sonreír.

"Soy parte del grupo de vigilancia ubicado en la zona noreste. Sir Alexander y la Alianza Multiespecie llegarán en cosa de minutos…y no van a creer con qué ha llegado."

 ***¿Ya llegaron?*** preguntó Galaxia, comenzando a sonreír como si hubiera sido una reacción natural.

"El resto del grupo de vigilancia los recibió para informarles rápidamente de nuestra situación, y de este lugar. Ellos se encargarán de escoltarlos hasta aquí."

 ***¿Serías tan amable de guiarnos? *** preguntó Galaxia. ***Me gustaría estar allí cuando lleguen. Ya han pasado varios días desde la última vez que los vi***

"Por supuesto mi reina." dijo respetuosamente el soldado. "Síganme por favor."

Con esto, el soldado esperó a que Galaxia y los tres campeones iniciaran su movimiento, para salir de la carpa. Cuando todos salieron de esta, la Luz de Equs y los campeones volvieron a estar rodeados del ambiente que han visto en los últimos días.

Un completo campamento y base temporal.

Mientras comenzaban a moverse a su destino, a su alrededor se podía ver muchos soldados, que estaban cumpliendo distintas funciones, ya que todos habían sido informados de que se crearía esta zona temporal como punto estratégico. Algunos estaban trayendo alimentos y agua para abastecer el lugar. Otros estaban ayudando con la construcción y el orden del lugar. Otros estaban entrenando con sus armas, teniendo todos horarios designados para entrenar, para no alterar el orden. En otro punto, donde al parecer había muchos elementos pesados y con varios instrumentos incluyendo hornos, estaban los herreros, que dieron su palabra de trabajar día y noche de ser necesario para mantener a todos abastecidos con armas.

Naturalmente, por donde pasaran Galaxia y los campeones, todo se detenía, y saludaban sin dudar con una reverencia.

 ***¿La creación de los amuletos no ha tenido problemas Mister Whooves?***

"Me alegra decir que no, mi reina." dijo el campeón proveniente de 'Tierra'. "Afortunadamente las muestras que nos trajo la Alianza han sido extremadamente útiles. Su energía parece regenerarse a un ritmo alarmante. Por un lado, eso es bueno porque me permite crear más amuletos sin problemas. Lo malo…es que eso indica lo fuerte que puede ser la magia oscura del brujo, y lo peligrosa que es."

 ***Muy cierto. La magia de Holocaust posee…algo que no esperaba ver. Pensé que encontraría odio, pero encontré…indiferencia***

"La magia oscura…es una rama muy desconocida. Peligrosa si no se está preparado debidamente." dijo Starswirl. "Lo que aún no puedo entender…es si Holocaust logró dominarla…o si esta lo domina a él."

 ***Una respuesta que no vale la pena indagar a estas alturas*** dijo Galaxia. ***Pues sus acciones ya han dicho suficiente de él. Consumido o no, ya tomó su decisión, y como resultado…aquí estamos***

El pequeño grupo siguió caminando hasta llegar a un punto en donde había menos soldados, ya que los únicos que estaban allí eran guardias con la misión específica de cuidar y avisar cualquier cosa inusual que vean a lo lejos.

Casi como si hubieran esperado a la llegada de la reina y los campeones, los guardias comenzaron a ver algo a la distancia. Algo que se acercaba rápidamente.

"¡Objetos acercándose más adelante!" gritó uno de los guardias.

"Son…dos…objetos grandes." dijo un segundo guardia, aunque algo confundido.

"¡Se acercan a gran velocidad!" gritó un tercer guardia.

"¡A sus posiciones!" gritó un guardia más.

 ***¡Alto!*** gritó Galaxia, y los soldados detuvieron sus movimientos al instante, incluyendo todo aquél que hubiera escuchado aquél grito. ***Mantengan posiciones. Se ha confirmado que es la Alianza Multiespecie***

Los suspiros de alivio se escucharon de inmediato. Sin embargo, Galaxia y los campeones estaban con la duda de los 'objetos grandes'. Uno iba en el aire, y otro al parecer estaba moviéndose por tierra.

 ***¿Son…seres vivos?*** preguntó Galaxia con curiosidad, mientras que ella, los campeones, y los guardias que poco a poco se estaban acercando al lugar por la curiosidad miraban en la misma dirección al frente.

"M-Mil disculpas, mi reina." dijo el soldado, llamando la atención de ella. "Sir Alexander me ordenó el no decir ni una sola palabra. Que sería mejor que usted lo viera con sus propios ojos, como una sorpresa."

Pasando los segundos, y atrayendo ya la atención de muchos soldados, los 'objetos' fueron acercándose, cada vez notándose más lo que realmente eran…y Galaxia pensó en su mente, que las órdenes que el soldado recibió de Alexander realmente cumplieron su función.

La sorpresa se apodero por completo de ella en el interior, aunque en el exterior solamente lo expresó con su boca, que se abrió parcialmente con la vista que tenía. Los campeones y los guardias, sin embargo, fueron mucho más evidentes.

BGM: watch?v=kMyUA1hsp6A (Suikoden Tierkreis - By the Pride of the Sword (Extended))

En cosa de segundos, dos figuras gigantes e imponentes se detuvieron a metros de toda la multitud, junto con el grupo de vigilancia que estaba volando alrededor de estas. La que venía volando aterrizó con gracia, y preocupándose de no herir a nadie en el proceso. La que venía corriendo redujo su velocidad a una distancia prudente para no aplicar tanta fuerza en sus pisadas y así no alterar a los ponis en el lugar.

Las dos figuras en cuestión…eran un poni gigante, y un dragón.

"¡Galaxia!"

Si bien una buena parte de los ponis no salía del asombro, Galaxia y los campeones rápidamente observaron arriba, donde estaba la cabeza del dragón. Allí, pudieron observar con total claridad a Alexander, que estaba en la zona del cuello del dragón. Meridia y Warm Shade también estaban a su lado.

"¡Hemos vuelto!" gritó el humano desde arriba con una sonrisa que llamó la atención de la reina. "¿Sorprendida?"

Los campeones que estaban al lado de Galaxia, rápidamente la miraron, sorprendiéndoles el hecho de que ella, la Luz de Equs, estaba teniendo algo de dificultad en responder.

 ***Así es…estoy realmente sorprendida. Esto es algo que no ocurre todos los días*** dijo Galaxia, recuperándose por completo y volviendo a la normalidad.

"¡Muy bien Irthir!" dijo Alexander, mirando a la dragona. "Ya puedes acomodarte."

El nombre 'Irthir' de inmediato hizo que Galaxia recordara la conversación que tuvo con 'ella' y con Alexander hace ya un par de días atrás.

" **(MUY BIEN.)"** dijo Irthir, mientras se acomodaba, y se sentaba en el piso. Pasando un par de segundos, los miembros de la Alianza que estaban viajando encima de su cuerpo comenzaron a bajar con cuidado.

" **Todos prepárense para bajar."** dijo Wonder Shine, con una voz firme y que se escuchó en todo el lugar. Al igual que Irthir, ella se acomodó en el piso, sentándose como lo haría cualquier poni, y de inmediato los miembros de la Alianza que viajaban encima de su cuerpo comenzaron a bajar, y a preparar el convoy para poder bajarlo.

"…Wow." dijo Mister Whooves, que estaba observando posiblemente la más singular escena hasta ahora en su vida. "Esto es…wow."

"No creo poder encontrar mejores palabras." dijo Starswirl. "Ciertamente este día lo recordaré por siempre."

"Solamente para asegurarme de que no estoy imaginando esto…es un dragón. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Extreme Gust.

"Así es. De los que hemos leído en varios libros." le respondió Starswirl. "Y no olvides a la poni gigante."

 ***Dragona*** dijo Galaxia, llamando la atención de todos. ***Es una dragona***

Los campeones volvieron a mirar a Irthir, y al parecer todos encontraron el mismo detalle que los sacó de la duda.

"Oh. Las pestañas. Claro." dijo Mister Whooves, que fue pillado desprevenido por el detalle.

"Su cuerpo entero es fantástico…pero realmente no esperaba ver ese tipo de pestañas. Son muy…femeninas." dijo Starswirl con honestidad.

El resto del campamento detuvo toda actividad relacionada con su rutina, para venir a admirar a las dos figuras que de querer hacerlo, podrían destruir el lugar en cosa de segundos. Siendo los únicos que faltaban, el trío que estaba en la zona del cuello de Irthir bajó con cuidado, para luego caminar hasta donde estaban Galaxia y los campeones. Alexander en el centro, Warm Shade a su derecha, y Meridia a su izquierda, con la misma sonrisa que siempre tiene cuando está al lado de su Amo.

 ***Entonces…*** dijo la Reina, mientras enfocaba su mirada en Irthir y Wonder Shine, que estaban claramente interesadas en ver las reacciones de todos a su alrededor. ***Ellas son la razón de que me pidieras más espacio***

"Así es." respondió Alexander. "Habría sido aburrido el simplemente decirte cuando estábamos en la zona este de Equestria."

Ahora el humano fue el que enfocó su mirada en ambas figuras gigantes.

"Te aseguro que este fue el viaje de mi vida."

 ***Incluso en mi posición, encuentro realmente impresionante que ambas te estén acompañando. Hasta me da algo de lastima por aquellos que deban enfrentarse a ustedes*** dijo Galaxia, sin despegar su mirada de las gigantes.

"Wonder Shine se unió a la Alianza un poco antes de recuperar el gremio de Acero Carmesí, y el Imperio de Cristal." dijo Alexander, picando la curiosidad de los campeones. "Irthir se unió oficialmente hace unos días atrás, pero incluso antes de eso, fue una tremenda ayuda para lograr derrotar a Kameria, una campeona de Holocaust, y uno de los objetos que mantienen la barrera de Wildzone."

"Con su reciente victoria, solamente les queda un objeto por destruir." dijo Mister Whooves, que recibió las noticias con mucha alegría. "¡Excelente trabajo! La rapidez y eficacia con la que han actuado desde que comenzaron el viaje es digna de reconocer."

"Ciertamente…" dijo Starswirl, para luego mirar a Warm Shade. "¿Cómo ha sido el viaje hasta ahora, joven Shade?"

"Uno muy alocado, señor Starswirl." respondió el changeling. "Hemos visto muchas cosas y lugares que nos sorprende a todos una y otra vez. Equestria está llena de misterios y maravillas."

"No muchos pueden decir que han viajado por la mayoría del territorio de Equestria." dijo Meridia. "Personalmente ha sido un viaje maravilloso y divertido, a pesar de la situación."

"Starswirl." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención del campeón. "¿Qué fue lo que le enseñaste a Shade?"

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a todos, especialmente a Starswirl y a Warm Shade.

"Veo que te lo contó." dijo el barbudo con una sonrisa.

"De hecho, no lo hizo." dijo Alexander, imitando la sonrisa de Starswirl. "Es solo que no ha querido decirme en el viaje. Tiene muy bien guardado su secreto."

Warm Shade suspiró, para luego ver a su amigo.

"Sabía que eso aún estaba en tu mente, pero… ¿Cómo supiste que Starswirl estaba metido en esto?"

"Cuando volvimos a Canterlot tras reclutar a Duran, claramente ustedes dos anduvieron ocupados. Diste pistas en algunos momentos, pero era algo obvio si lo pensabas por un momento." dijo Alexander, pero luego su expresión claramente indicó algo de duda.

"Lo que aún no me explico, es cómo logró enseñarte a controlar parcialmente el fuego y el aire. No creo que sea una habilidad de los changelings."

Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

"Nope. La razón es otra." dijo Warm Shade, mientras sacaba de su bolso cierto objeto que Alexander tardó unos segundos en reconocer.

Era el libro que Warm Shade trajo consigo el día que ambos fueron enviados al pasado.

"Teorías de Control." dijo Alexander, que poco a poco entendió la situación.

"Elementos de la Naturaleza." dijo Warm Shade con orgullo. "Starswirl le dio un vistazo y…digamos que le encontró un muy buen uso."

"Debo admitir que su contenido es realmente interesante. Más aún si consideramos que es conocimiento del futuro." dijo Starswirl. "Espero que no te moleste el haber utilizado este conocimiento futuro para el beneficio del joven Shade. Pienso que él es el más indicado para lo que pude lograr."

"¿Molestarme?" preguntó Alexander, demostrando que no estaba molesto en absoluto. "Al contrario. Me alegra que Shade haya sido capaz de lograr algo tan fantástico."

"Tenía que mantenerme a la par contigo de alguna forma." dijo Warm Shade, haciendo un guiño con uno de sus ojos.

"(¡Así es! ¡Es una competencia sin fin!)" dijo mentalmente Nich, que estaba cómodo en un espacio especial del bolso hecho por Bantos. Los únicos que pudieron escucharlo fueron Alex, Shade, Galaxia, y por supuesto, Dory.

"(Tanto Alex como Shade son seres increíbles.)" dijo mentalmente Dory. "(Pienso que ambos estarán eternamente a la par. Ambos con sus propias fortalezas.)"

 ***Me alegra mucho que hayan llegado nuevamente a Canterlot. No tengo duda de que se han ganado un descanso de su largo viaje*** dijo Galaxia, para luego cambiar el enfoque de su mirada en las Princesas Celestia y Luna, que estaban hablando con integrantes de la Alianza que la Reina no ha tenido el placer de conocer. ***Veo que los miembros han aumentado desde la última vez que vinieron***

"Te apuesto a que quieres conocerlos." dijo Alexander.

En cosa de segundos, Alexander llegó hasta ellos, y les informó que la Luz de Equs quería conocerlos. Más de uno se puso algo nervioso, ya que a la vista ya podían verla. Afortunadamente, al verla esperando del otro extremo con paciencia y con una sonrisa, lograron calmarse.

Los nuevos integrantes comenzaron a ir hasta donde estaban Galaxia y los tres campeones. Un grupo que al igual que el resto de la Alianza, destacaba por su diversidad.

Crazy Jump fue el primero en llegar hasta ellos, ya que dio un salto que le hizo acortar considerablemente la distancia, y al llegar al suelo, hizo una voltereta sin aparente esfuerzo, levantándose en un instante, con una sonrisa muy amistosa.

"¡Reina Galaxia! ¡Campeones de Canterlot!" dijo Crazy con un tremendo ánimo, para luego hacer una leve reverencia. "Es un placer conocerlos a todos. Soy Crazy Jump, el mono. Antes era un músico que estaba forzado a tocar en un circo lleno de corrupción y maldad. Ahora…soy el Menestril oficial de las Princesas Celestia y Luna."

Reifon y Yagnar fueron los siguientes en llegar. Venían caminando a un paso moderado y con respeto. Ambos hicieron una reverencia. El wolfin puso su mano derecha en su pecho, mientras que el minotauro sacó una de sus hachas, y dejando la zona con el metal filoso mirando al suelo, la puso delante de él.

"Es un placer conocerla, Reina Galaxia. También a ustedes, campeones de Canterlot." dijo Reifon. "Mi nombre es Reifon. Soy un wolfin, y trabajo en el gremio de Acero Carmesí. Soy compañero y amigo de Duran."

"Mis respetos y mis saludos…Luz de Equs, Héroes de Canterlot." dijo Yagnar, con un controlado tono de respeto. "Es un honor el finalmente conocerlos. Mi nombre es Yagnar. Soy un minotauro que viaja por el mundo perfeccionando su fuerza y habilidad, así como el significado de la verdadera fuerza definitiva. Es un honor el estar acompañando a Sir Alexander, a las Princesas, y a todos los valerosos miembros de la Alianza Multiespecie."

Los siguientes en acercarse fueron Heian y Mamoru. De inmediato sus vestimentas y armas llamaron la atención de Galaxia, Whooves, Gust y Starswirl. Cuando estuvieron a la misma distancia que Crazy, Reifon y Yagnar, realizaron un conocido saludo de su tierra natal, que es muy parecido a una reverencia, pues de inmediato supieron que Galaxia era una entidad mayor, y que le debían el respeto que se merece.

"Es un placer conocerla, Reina Galaxia." dijo Heian. "Mi nombre es Heian. Soy la Princesa de la nación de Neighpon. Una tierra lejana del este. Circunstancias relacionadas con mi nación me llevaron hasta la zona este de Equestria, donde conocimos a las Princesas, y a _'_ _Fyuuchaa no Gunshi'…_ Alexander Woodgate."

Mientras Galaxia y los campeones procesaban la información de que ella era una Princesa, Heian se levantó y se acercó un poco más.

"Para que mi guardián se presente, debo usar un hechizo para que puedan entender sus palabras, ya que no conoce la lengua de Equestria."

Galaxia asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la petición. Con un rápido hechizo, Heian provocó una leve iluminación alrededor de los cuerpos de Galaxia y los campeones, que rápidamente desapareció. Heian volvió a su lugar y miró a su protector.

"Ya está listo."

" _Muchas gracias, Heian-sama."_ dijo Mamoru, para luego mirar a la Luz de Equs. _"Es un honor conocerlos a todos. Mi nombre es Mamoru. Soy un ninja al servicio de la realeza de Neighpon, y siervo de Heian-sama. Mi misión es proteger a la Princesa de Neighpon hasta mi último aliento. Siguiendo los deseos de mi Princesa, estamos ayudando al Estratega Alexander, y nos unimos a la Alianza Multiespecie."_

Finalmente, y llamando la atención de todo el mundo, Wonder Shine e Irthir se acercaron. Ellas ya estaban allí, pero decidieron esperar a que los demás se presentaran primero.

" **Es un honor el conocerlos."** dijo Wonder Shine con una poderosa voz, y realizando una reverencia, cosa que considerando su gigantesco tamaño, fue algo impresionante de ver para todos aquellos que estaban presentes.

" **Soy Wonder Shine. Un accidente me dejó en este tamaño, y me mantuve oculta por un tiempo. El pequeño gigante Alexander me convenció de unirme a la Alianza Multiespecie, y sinceramente no me arrepiento. Son ejemplos a seguir, además de que han ayudado a muchos."**

Alexander se acercó al grupo, junto con Celestia y Luna, y rápidamente prepararon el hechizo para poder escuchar la mente de Dory, siendo la única manera que tenían para que Irthir pudiera hablar con el resto.

" **(AGRADEZCO EL RECIBIMIENTO Y TOLERANCIA QUE HEMOS TENIDO EN NUESTRA LLEGADA.)"** dijo Irthir, sorprendiendo a los campeones con su voz. **"(ES UN PLACER Y UN HONOR EL CONOCERLOS. MI NOMBRE ES IRTHIR. COMO PUEDEN APRECIAR, SOY UNA DRAGONA. SIGUIENDO LAS INDICACIONES DE UNA VIDENTE DE MIS TIERRAS, LLEGUÉ A EQUESTRIA PARA AYUDAR A AQUÉL QUE SERÍA CONOCIDO COMO LA 'ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO'. NO HAY DUDA DE QUE ESE SER…ES ALEXANDER, QUE JUNTO A LOS MIEMBROS DE LA ALIANZA MULTIESPECIE, HAN LOGRADO CAMBIAR EL DESTINO DE EQUESTRIA, Y TRAER ESPERANZA A SUS HABITANTES.)"**

Galaxia y los campeones observaron al grupo que acababa de presentarse, para finalmente ver a Alexander.

"¿Qué te parece?" dijo Alexander. "Sé que tienes dudas, pero creo que las respuestas tendrán que esperar un poco."

 ***Tenemos tiempo para discutir los detalles. No te preocupes*** dijo Galaxia, para luego fijar su atención a los nuevos miembros de la Alianza.

 ***Como todos ya saben, soy Galaxia. Reina de Equestria, y con el título de 'Luz de Equs'. Soy un espíritu que representa el balance y la energía de Equestria y de todo Equs. Primero, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por tomar la decisión de apoyar a Alexander y a las Princesas al unirse a la Alianza Multiespecie. Sin importar los motivos que tengan, han contribuido a traer la paz a Equestria con cada paso que dan. El viaje inicial para algunos ha sido más largo que el de ustedes, pero estoy seguro que todos agradecen el esfuerzo y contribución que ustedes les han brindado hasta ahora***

Todos comenzaron a sonreír, mientras asentían con la cabeza.

 ***Ahora, si alguno lo desea, podemos informarle ahora mismo el objetivo principal de la misión y búsqueda que Alexander y la Alianza Multiespecie han estado realizando. Su lucha es en este momento la más importante, y definitivamente no la última, pues una vez que la barrera oscura que impide el acceso al territorio de Wildzone desaparezca…una última lucha ocurrirá. La más importante de todas: La batalla final contra las fuerzas del brujo Holocaust, para derrotarlo de una vez por todas, y librar a Equestria de las desgracias que ha provocado la magia oscura***

Alexander, que al igual que el resto estaba atento a las palabras de Galaxia, cerró los ojos por un momento, meditando sobre lo que definitivamente ocurrirá en un futuro cercano.

Su mente le dice que aún no está listo, pero con el apoyo de todos sus amigos y compañeros, tiene la esperanza de que podrá hacerlo.

 ***Dicho esto…les doy la bienvenida a Canterlot. Por favor, relájense y descansen…pues realmente se lo merecen***

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

La reunión entre la Alianza Multiespecie y la Reina Galaxia duró casi una hora. En ese tiempo, se pusieron al día con los eventos que estaban ocurriendo en el borde de la barrera de Wildzone, así como de los eventos y luchas que Alexander, las Princesas, y el resto de la Alianza han librado recientemente.

Alexander y Grevy también pudieron informarse del estado del Imperio de Cristal. Amore estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo coordinando la reconstrucción de las zonas destruidas por Saighdear y los esbirros de Holocaust. También estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para motivar a sus súbditos, atendiendo todo tipo de problemas, escuchando sus peticiones, dudas y quejas, e incluso conociendo a los familiares de aquellos que lamentablemente fueron asesinados en el tiempo que ella tuvo que huir.

Otro detalle que pilló por sorpresa a la Alianza, es que gracias a los esfuerzos de Mister Whooves y Starswirl, se logró mejorar el funcionamiento de los pergaminos especiales que existen en distintos puntos de Equestria, y que Galaxia proporcionó para entregar información. Anteriormente, solamente Galaxia podía informar de eventos y actualizaciones importantes de Equestria, para que los demás en el territorio lo supieran. Ahora, cada pergamino fue habilitado para actualizar información referente a la ubicación en la que estaban y sus alrededores. Gracias a esto, han logrado informar de bandidos y rezagados que merodeaban por aquellos lugares, y que no se toparon con la Alianza Multiespecie. Por orden directa de Galaxia, un grupo no pequeño de soldados fue enviado a cada zona para mantener vigilancia, y actualizar de cualquier cambio, o posible peligro en la zona.

Otros temas referentes a Canterlot y a la situación en general de Equestria fueron hablados entre los campeones, Galaxia, y las Princesas Celestia y Luna. Estas últimas le dijeron al resto de la Alianza que descansaran, y que si lo deseaban, disfrutaran de Canterlot. Todos siguieron las indicaciones de Celestia y Luna, y el grupo se separó, para ir a distintos puntos de la capital.

En el caso de Alexander, él fue a ver a una pequeña que ha estado esperando su regreso. Por supuesto, Meridia también estaba con él, pero además los estaba acompañando Starswirl, por un asunto en particular.

"¿Tanto ha aprendido en tan poco tiempo?" preguntó Alexander, honestamente sorprendido.

"Así es. Debo decir que hasta yo estoy impresionado." dijo Starswirl. "Es como si su curiosidad y su deseo de aprender sobre la magia estuvieran unidos a su aparente habilidad innata. No exagero al decir que podría tener el mismo potencial que Clover…o incluso más, con tiempo y preparación."

"Ella pudo recibir la magia breezie." dijo Meridia, que obviamente caminaba al lado de su Amo. "Creo que, en parte, eso demuestra su capacidad y forma de ser, lo que es sorprendente a tan corta edad."

Starswirl quedó pensativo por unos momentos, para luego observar al humano con una expresión de seriedad máxima.

"Meridia tiene razón…y es por eso que me preocupa el asunto que hablamos hace poco."

Alexander también cambió de inmediato su expresión.

"Hablaré con ella. Para ser honesto, yo también tenía mis dudas cuando la conocimos, pero…jamás pensé que habría pasado por tanto. Ella es más fuerte de lo que demuestra su exterior."

"Lo dejo en tus manos." dijo Starswirl, mientras estaban llegando a la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba la pequeña. "Como su maestro, solo puedo ayudarla hasta cierto punto."

"Daré mi mejor intento." respondió Alexander.

"Muy bien. Entonces me retiro." dijo Starswirl, que siguió caminando por el pasillo. "Debo reunirme con tu amigo Warm Shade. Ahora que están nuevamente en el castillo, tal vez pueda ayudarlo a mejorar su desempeño mágico."

"Suerte." dijo Alexander, y mientras el campeón seguía avanzando, Alexander se quedó observando la puerta.

"…"

El humano aún no abría la puerta. Meridia notó la expresión pensativa de su Amo.

"¿Estás bien Alex?" preguntó la aracnoponi.

"Estaba pensando en cómo manejar el asunto." dijo Alexander, aunque algo bajo, para que del otro lado no se escuchara. "Esto no es algo trivial."

"Solamente sé tú mismo." respondió Meridia, también controlando el volumen de su voz. "Después de todo, ella ya confía en ti. Tal vez ahora esté dispuesta a hablar de su situación anterior."

La sonrisa de Meridia cambió rápidamente a una expresión que demostraba cierta tristeza.

"Pobrecita. Tener que aguantar tanto…realmente es una pequeña muy fuerte."

"Sí. Lo es." dijo Alexander sin ánimos, y mientras abría la puerta, comenzó a recordar la charla que tuvo con Starswirl, un poco antes de venir a ver a la pequeña Joyful Sunrise.

.

.

.

.

"Pensé que aprovecharías para reunirte con Warm Shade."

"Y lo haré, pero como te dije antes de que vinieras al castillo…primero debo informarte de una situación que requiere de tu atención, y debido a lo delicado que es, era necesario decírtelo en privado."

En una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, Alexander y Starswirl estaban reunidos. La petición vino del campeón más viejo, y Meridia también estaba allí, por razones claramente obvias: Su trabajo y misión.

"Asumo que Meridia tiene la autorización para escuchar nuestra conversación." dijo Starswirl, mientras observaba a Meridia.

"Por supuesto." respondió Alexander.

"Si lo desean, puedo esperar afuera." sugirió la aracnoponi.

"No." dijo de inmediato el humano. "Te quedas conmigo, o nos vamos ambos."

"Tenía que intentarlo." dijo Meridia con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, supongo que ya puedo comenzar." dijo Starswirl. "El motivo por el cuál debes saber de esto, es porque tiene que ver con la pequeña Joyful Sunrise."

"¿Sunrise? ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo?" preguntó Alexander, claramente preocupado.

"Podría decirse que sí." fue la respuesta del campeón. Esto confundió por un momento al humano, y también a Meridia.

"Cuando se quedó con nosotros, sus heridas fueron curadas." dijo Meridia. "Y cuando volvimos por primera vez a Canterlot, nunca sufrió daño alguno."

"Yo no hablo de algún daño físico." dijo Starswirl. "El problema no es algo que pueda verse a plena vista. Es algo más complicado…algo en su interior."

"¿Su interior?" preguntó Alexander, más confundido que antes.

"Cuando ustedes conocieron a Joyful Sunrise… ¿Acaso en algún momento habló de su pasado? ¿Eventos que ocurrieron en días anteriores, o en años anteriores?"

"Yo no tuve el placer de hablar con ella el día que el Amo Alexander encontró a la pequeña Sunrise." dijo Meridia, un tanto pensativa. "Si mal no recuerdo, los que estuvieron con ella, fueron mi Amo, y…"

"Swift Strike." dijo Alexander, complementando las palabras de la aracnoponi. "Strike y yo pasamos gran parte del día con ella en Hoofdeal."

el humano comenzó a recordar aquel día, y guiándose por la pregunta de Starswirl, recordó un momento específico.

"Yo era el que tenía más dudas del porqué la encontré en tan malas condiciones, pero solamente le pregunté por qué estaba en la calle, y si tenía algún familiar con quién volver. A juzgar por las limitadas respuestas que nos dio, sobre todo en cuanto a sus padres…asumí que estaban muertos, o que por lo menos se divorciaron."

"Ya veo…" dijo Starswirl con los ojos cerrados. "Sin duda tienes una mente entrenada Alexander, pues te acercaste mucho a la respuesta."

Por un instante, Dory pudo sentir algo en Alexander. Algo puro y genuino, que hizo que su expresión cambiara de inmediato.

Dolor.

"Algo así…" dijo sin ganas el humano. No lo quiso admitir, pero por un instante, recordó toda la situación con su familia, especialmente la separación de sus padres, la muerte de su madre…y el adiós definitivo al hogar que lo vio crecer.

"Desde el momento en que ustedes se dirigieron al Imperio de Cristal, la pequeña Sunrise ha sido una alumna ejemplar. No pasaron ni tres días, y ya me recordaba parcialmente a Clover." dijo el barbudo. "No tuvo problemas en el área teórica de los fundamentos básicos de la magia. Incluso ya conocía algunos. Claramente estuvo leyendo sobre esta en algún punto de su pasado. Ha estado practicando sin problemas varios hechizos que una pequeña de su edad necesitaría un tiempo considerable para dominarlos. A menudo me pregunta sobre el funcionamiento de cierto hechizo, o sobre el uso que se le puede dar a este."

Alexander nuevamente quedó confundido, ya que no había nada malo en lo que estaba escuchando. De hecho, era todo lo contrario.

"Eso es…realmente estupendo." dijo Alexander. "¿Dónde está el problema?"

"Durante uno de los días en los que estaba supervisando su práctica, por un segundo perdió la concentración por completo." dijo Starswirl. "Por supuesto, eso no tiene nada de malo, ya que aún está aprendiendo…pero comenzó a ocurrir varias veces. Con el potencial que tiene, no entendía cómo de un día para otro su desempeño disminuyó, así que le pedí a las criadas y los guardias encargados de cuidarla durante su tiempo libre, que me informaran de cualquier detalle que fuera inusual o extraño. Pasando un par de días, recibí noticias algo alarmantes."

"No lo entiendo…" dijo Alexander, fijando su mirada en el mago. "Cuando estuvo con nosotros, se veía feliz. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Las criadas que se encargan de su bienestar durante la noche, y los guardias del turno de noche que patrullan su pasillo, me contaron relatos muy similares: La pequeña Sunrise comenzaba a llorar en medio de la noche, y al parecer, tratando de no llamar la atención de cualquiera que estuviera fuera de la habitación."

"¿…A llorar?" se preguntó Alexander sí mismo, pero en voz baja. Pasando los segundos, rápidamente estaba buscando las posibilidades en su mente. Su expresión cambió a una que demostraba sorpresa, ya que se le ocurrió una.

Meridia, sin embargo, se le había adelantado.

"Recuerdos."

La palabra de la aracnoponi llamó la atención de su Amo y de Starswirl.

"Veo que Alexander no es el único atento a los detalles." dijo el barbudo. "Con la autorización de la Reina Galaxia, realicé un hechizo de análisis de recuerdos."

"¿Análisis de recuerdos?" preguntó Alexander, que al igual que Meridia, honestamente sorprendido. "¿Leíste su memoria?"

"Para ser más precisos, detecté una serie de recuerdos específicos que eran los que provocaban emociones más intensas, y deduje que eran la causa de su pena." dijo Starswirl. "Lo hice mientras le pedía a la pequeña realizar un chequeo de su estado mágico. No fue una mentira, ya que realmente hice un chequeo de su magia, pero también usé el hechizo para analizar sus recuerdos."

"Y… ¿Qué encontraste?" preguntó Alexander, con un mal presentimiento, ya que estaba sospechando que los recuerdos involucrarían a sus padres.

"Dos recuerdos. El primero es de la época en la que la Reina y las Princesas estaban luchando contra Holocaust hace tres años. El segundo…es más reciente. Ambos involucran a sus padres."

Al escuchar eso último, Alexander no pudo evitar el suspirar con algo de pena.

"…Lo sabía." dijo él. "Sabía que estaba intentando ser valiente cuando estuvimos con ella en Hoofdeal. Pensé que con nosotros se olvidaría de ello. Incluso se lo pedí, antes de que partiéramos a Síscéal."

"Exiges demasiado de una pequeña potrilla Alexander." dijo Starswirl. "Incluso para un adulto es difícil el lidiar y aceptar hechos de su vida."

"¿Está seguro de que esos recuerdos son los que la están atormentando, campeón Starswirl?" preguntó Meridia.

"Absolutamente." respondió el barbudo. "Quiero que esta información quede solo entre nosotros. Rara vez he tenido que usar el hechizo de análisis de recuerdos, y siempre ha sido bajo la autorización de la reina Galaxia, ya que hasta yo reconozco lo que puede provocar el observar información privada de otros. Lo que vi en esos recuerdos…es algo muy delicado y frágil."

.

.

.

.

"¿En serio? ¿Ya puedes usar la teletransportación?" preguntó Alexander con genuino interés.

"¡Así es!" respondió la pequeña Sunrise con gran orgullo. "Aunque solamente puedo hacerlo a cortas distancias, y me toma varios segundos el preparar el hechizo."

"Pero es un excelente comienzo." dijo Meridia, sonriéndole a la potrilla. "No muchos pueden practicar esa magia a tan corta edad. Eres impresionante, pequeña Sunrise."

Cuando Alexander y Meridia entraron a la habitación de Joyful Sunrise, ella de inmediato los recibió a ambos con un fuerte abrazo, y no perdió el tiempo en decirle cómo ha estado desde que ellos salieron para ir al Imperio de Cristal. Si bien querían resolver el problema de Sunrise, tanto el humano como la aracnoponi decidieron que primero disfrutarían un poco de su tiempo con ella. Con esto, ambos lograron ponerse al día con los hechizos que ella ha podido lograr, los que ha practicado, e incluso por un momento les mostró nuevamente al fénix que creó con su magia breezie, que ahora ya tenía nombre: Hope.

"¡Observa!" dijo Joyful, mientras concentraba la magia en su cuerno. Estuvo unos cuatro segundos así, y luego desapareció, cosa que sorprendió a Alexander y a Meridia.

Casi al instante, la pequeña Sunrise reapareció a varios centímetros de distancia de su ubicación anterior.

"Mira nada más…" dijo Alexander, que estaba genuinamente contento con el progreso que ha tenido la potrilla. "Fue perfecto. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo, podrás aumentar la distancia y reducir el tiempo de espera."

"El maestro Starswirl dijo que debía esperar un tiempo antes de intentar distancias mayores." dijo Sunrise. "Algo de que mi magia necesita cultivarse."

"Básicamente, lo que Starswirl te dijo, es que sigas practicando, pero con calma." dijo Alexander.

"No necesitas forzar nada, pequeña Sunrise." dijo Meridia. "Tienes mucho tiempo, y tu magia no irá a ningún lado. Con el entrenamiento diario, tu magia superará sus límites una y otra vez."

"¡Entendido!" dijo la pequeña con alegría.

"(Puedo sentirla…pero realmente la oculta bien.)" dijo mentalmente Dory. "(Ya debe haber tenido este problema en ocasiones anteriores.)"

La pequeña comenzó a utilizar su magia para hacer levitar tres objetos pequeños a la vez: Un libro, una almohada, y una pluma. Los comenzó a mover de un lado a otro, tratando de mantener el balance y movimiento, al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantener esto por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Fue mientras Alexander observaba a la potrilla realizar este acto, que suspiró sin ánimos.

Ya era hora.

Meridia lo notó de inmediato. Claramente Dory también estaba al tanto, ya que estuvo escuchado a Starswirl en la conversación anterior.

La aracnoponi se acercó a su Amo, hasta quedar frente al oído izquierdo de él.

"Realmente es fuerte. No parece demostrar pena." le susurró Meridia.

"Me costó verla…pero está. La puedo ver." dijo Alexander en voz baja. "Puedo ver su tristeza…"

Si bien Joyful Sunrise estaba muy concentrada y con una aparente alegría, que incluso se demostraba en su aura de color verde claro, Alexander también logró ver algo que no pudo ver de inmediato, y requirió una observación más detallada.

Una mancha azul, que era del tamaño de la cabeza de la pequeña.

BGM: watch?v=e5BCyrQ7qIw (Let's Listen: Seiken Densetsu 3 - Angel's Fear (Extended))

"¿Sunrise?"

La voz de Alexander llamó la atención de la pequeña, y con cuidado, dejó los objetos en un mueble cercano, para luego acercarse al humano.

"¿Sí?"

"Tenemos que hablar pequeña." dijo Alexander un tanto serio mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Esto hizo que la pequeña se confundiera un poco.

"¿Acaso…hice algo malo?"

"¿Algo malo? Por el contrario, tu comportamiento ha sido ejemplar y fantástico hasta ahora, incluso desde que nos conocimos." dijo Alexander. "Aunque al parecer te estás exigiendo demasiado en el proceso."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó la pequeña, con más curiosidad que antes.

Alexander decidió que este era el momento indicado para decirlo.

"Un pajarito me contó que últimamente no estás durmiendo bien."

El cambio fue inmediato. La expresión de Joyful Sunrise ya no demostraba curiosidad.

Mostraba algo de sorpresa, pero principalmente…tristeza.

"…"

La pequeña no dijo ni una sola palabra en los varios segundos que Alexander dejó pasar. Esto significaba que tendría que continuar en su intento para lograr que la pequeña por lo menos trate de hablar de ello.

"También conozco el porqué."

Y con esas palabras, el humano logró hacer que Sunrise reaccionara otra vez, cambiando la tristeza por una absoluta sorpresa.

"¿…Lo sabes?" preguntó la pequeña, al parecer aún sin creerlo.

"Por supuesto que sí." dijo Alexander. "Sunrise…fui yo quien te encontró aquella noche en Hoofdeal. Si algo más te hubiera ocurrido mientras estaba con las Princesas, probablemente yo sería uno de los primeros en saberlo, e incluso si ese no fuera el caso, tarde o temprano lo sabría."

"Ya veo…tiene sentido…" dijo la pequeña, aunque aún sin muchos ánimos.

"Te ha estado molestando durante esto días. ¿Verdad?" preguntó suavemente Alexander.

"…" Joyful Sunrise parecía estar teniendo problemas en decidir si responder o no. Se mantuvo así por varios segundos hasta que…

"…Sí."

"Sé que requirió valor el admitirlo, pero eso quiere decir que estamos avanzando." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar a su sierva.

"Mery. ¿Serías tan amable de traernos un poco de jugo para todos?" preguntó Alexander.

"(¿Quieres que vaya con ella?)" preguntó mentalmente Dory.

"(Te lo agradecería mucho.)" dijo Alexander. "(De todas maneras, sabrás de lo que estoy hablando aunque estés con Meridia.)"

"(Así es. Espero que para cuando volvamos, ella tenga una sonrisa. Lo dejamos en tus manos.)"

Esto último hizo que por un instante el humano se sorprendiera.

(Al parecer Dory se ha vuelto algo exigente con sus expectativas respecto a tí-kupo) dijo Mogu en un curioso tono de análisis.

"(Así parece.)" dijo Alexander, que también estaba de acuerdo con el moguri.

Dory se movió hasta donde estaba Meridia, sorprendiendo a la aracnoponi por un momento. Rápidamente le habló mentalmente para informarle de la situación, a lo que ella respondió con una tierna sonrisa, para luego moverse hasta la puerta.

"No tardo." dijo la aracnoponi, para luego salir de la habitación.

Alexander esperó un par de segundos antes de continuar su pequeña misión.

"No es sano que te guardes estas cosas, Sunrise." dijo Alexander con un tono más serio, pero sin dejar de sonreír. "El solo hablarlo con alguien puede ayudarte a lidiar con ello."

"Pero…no tenía con quién hablar de ello." dijo la potrilla. Alexander se sintió mal por un momento, porque con gusto habría escuchado a la pequeña de haber estado con ella en el momento en que comenzó a sentirse así.

"¿De verdad? Tal vez Starswirl te habría escuchado. Alguna de las criadas del castillo con gusto te habría escuchado. Te apuesto que hasta Galaxia habría estado dispuesta a escucharte si se lo pedías."

La pequeña se tardó unos segundos en responder, y Alexander notó que ella mantenía la vista baja.

"…Lo sé."

"¿Entonces qué te lo impidió?"

"Yo...no quiero compartirlo con ellos." dijo Joyful. "No quiero molestarlos."

"Te estás complicando por razones inexistentes, Sunrise." dijo Alexander. "¿Qué tal si lo hablas conmigo? Creo que somos lo suficientemente cercanos como para discutir nuestros problemas."

Alexander hizo un gesto con su mano para que la pequeña se acercara.

"Te contaré un secreto, pequeña Sunrise…" comenzó a decir Alexander. "Yo también sufrí una experiencia similar."

Esto hizo que Joyful Sunrise soltara aire a modo de sorpresa, y sus ojos hacían la combinación perfecta con su expresión, indicando que no lo podía creer.

"¿Tú? ¿Cuándo?" preguntó la pequeña.

"Hace unos años atrás." respondió Alexander. "Involucró a mi madre, así que tú y yo tenemos algo en común. Un evento similar."

"Tiene que haber sido terrible…" dijo Sunrise, con mucha pena.

"Lo fue. Me imagino que para ti también." dijo Alexander, sin dejar de sonreír. "Es por eso que te aconsejo el hablarlo ahora…para que no cometas los mismos errores que yo."

"Alex…"

"Estos hechos…quedan grabados en nuestra mente por mucho tiempo. En algunos casos, pueden quedarse para siempre…pero recuerda Sunrise, que cuando alguien cae…lo siguiente que hace es levantarse, y para que tú puedas levantarte, debes ser completamente sincera conmigo."

Alexander estuvo atenta a la potrilla, ya que poco a poco, ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Al principio fue algo sutil, pero pasando los segundos, el llanto se hizo más intenso, hasta que la pequeña no pudo aguantar más, y comenzó a llorar sin preocupaciones. Aún en ese estado, logró controlar el volumen de su voz.

Y por fin dijo las palabras que Alexander estaba esperando escuchar.

"Los extraño…no puedo evitarlo."

"Es normal Sunrise. No te preocupes." dijo Alexander. "Pero debes saber algo. Todos los padres desean lo mejor para sus hijos. Es casi como una regla. Algo que los padres sienten y respetan cuando crían a sus hijos."

Alexander extendió parcialmente sus brazos a los lados.

"Estoy seguro de que incluso en este momento, tus padres deben estar observándote. Deben estar maravillados de que pasaras a ser una alumna del famoso Starswirl el Barbudo, y que estés dando todo tu esfuerzo día a día para mejorar tu capacidad mágica."

"¿De verdad?" logró preguntar la pequeña, aun llorando.

"De verdad." le dijo Alexander. "Estoy totalmente seguro de ello, y también estoy seguro de que opinarían lo mismo que yo: Tu única preocupación, es disfrutar de la vida."

La pequeña no aguantó más, y se lanzó hasta Alexander, que recibió el abrazo con gusto. Sunrise comenzó a llorar más fuerte, pero como estaba encima de la ropa de Alexander, no se escuchó muy fuerte.

"Tal vez no haya elegido las mejores palabras para hablar contigo de esto, pequeña Sunrise…pero puedo decirte con total firmeza que entiendo cómo te sientes." dijo Alexander. "Así que llora todo lo que tengas que llorar…porque después le mostrarás a tus padres…a tus héroes…lo que eres capaz de lograr, y sea lo que sea que hagas, estoy seguro de que estarán orgullosos de ti."

"¡Sí! ¡Así será!" dijo la pequeña entre sollozos.

Mientras ambos seguían en la habitación, del otro lado estaban Meridia y Dory. La aracnoponi ya había traído los refrescos desde hace un rato, pero estaba esperando de espaldas a la puerta con paciencia. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba sonriendo.

"(Es realmente admirable que les estés dando tiempo y espacio.)" dijo Dory mentalmente, que esta vez solo se dirigió a Meridia, y no a su dueño, para no molestarlo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Meridia abrió parcialmente sus seis ojos.

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer." dijo Meridia. "La pequeña Sunrise…es realmente fuerte, y la admiro por ello. Nunca nos dijo nada al principio, pero como todo el mundo, tenía sus razones. Su corazón ha sufrido golpes muy duros."

"(Realmente me sorprendió hasta a mí.)" dijo Dory, simpatizando con la aracnoponi. "(Nadie había logrado ocultar de mí sus emociones con tal intensidad. Ella tiene un talento parcial cuando se trata de sus emociones.)"

"Y estoy segura de que en el futuro ella logrará grandes cosas." dijo Meridia. "Debió haber sido horrible. Perder a su padre…un soldado que lamentablemente fue uno de los tantos que cayeron en batalla durante la guerra anterior contra Holocaust…y a su madre, cuando comenzó la invasión de Hoofdeal, mucho antes de que nosotros llegáramos junto a las Lanzas del Cielo para ayudar. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo logró sobrevivir hasta que Alexander la encontrara…solo espero que ahora ella pueda tener una mejor vida, y seguir adelante, ya que el destino la ha forzado a crecer a tan corta edad."

Meridia, que traía una bandeja con jugo para todos en su casco delantero izquierdo, utilizó su pata delantera libre para poner su casco en su pecho, para luego suspirar con algo de pena.

"No necesito entrar para saber que en su interior…Alexander está molesto. Muy molesto." dijo Meridia. "Una de las razones por las que él quiere que todo esto termine lo antes posible…es para evitar situaciones como esta. Las desastrosas consecuencias de una guerra."

Dory se mantuvo en silencio y muy pensativa con eso último, sobre todo porque Meridia tenía razón.

Alexander estaba molesto…pero también podía sentir algo más. Algo que siempre sale a la luz cuando Alexander aprecia los problemas que Equestria está actualmente sufriendo.

Determinación.

BGM -OFF-

.

.

.

.

"Hmph. Simples inútiles quitándonos tiempo. Si a esto le consideraban un puesto de vigilancia, podíamos haberlo destruido mucho antes."

"No pierdas la calma 'Ceansaitheoir'. De haberlo destruido antes de tiempo, solo se habrían puesto en guardia antes de tiempo, y no queremos eso. ¿Verdad?"

En un lugar lejos de Canterlot, e incluso del Imperio de Cristal, una situación había ocurrido. Algo que convirtió un puesto de vigilancia en un campo de batalla. Una batalla que claramente no duro mucho, ya que varios cuerpos de ponis heridos estaban en el suelo. La mayoría tenía armadura de la Guardia Real de Canterlot, aunque también parecían estar rotas en algunas zonas. Muchos ya habían sangrado en exceso, indicando que ya no estaban vivos. Un detalle que era notable incluso a la distancia…era la gigantesca barrera esférica, totalmente oscura y con toques de púrpura que estaba muy cerca del lugar.

En medio del desastre, se veían varias figuras que tenían forma de animales, con el detalle de que eran completamente oscuras, con un púrpura que casi podría confundirse con el negro, y muy similar al de la barrera. Sus tamaños también eran más grandes de lo habitual en comparación a los animales que parecían representar.

"¿Estás segura de que no es necesario destruir los otros puestos?"

"Definitivamente. No hay duda de que nuestros retoños lo hicieron muy bien, y más rápido de lo que esperaba…pero no hay que llamar la atención más de lo necesario, o las alarmas en Canterlot se encenderán de inmediato, y nuestro plan será mucho menos efectivo."

Alrededor de todas las criaturas, justo en el centro, había dos seres que destacaban por ser claramente diferente de estas. Ambos iban completamente tapados con una vestimenta oscura que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, salvo por una parte de su cara. Una era notoriamente más grande que la otra.

El más pequeño comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, examinando en mayor detalle los cuerpos de los caídos.

"¿Qué te parece Charlotte? ¿Qué candidato te parece apropiado?"

"Veamos…" dijo Charlotte, uniéndose a la aparente búsqueda. "Ninguno parece llamar la atención, y considerando lo que queremos…no hay muchas alternativas, pero…Oooh."

Al parecer un cuerpo en específico le llamó la atención. Naturalmente, se acercó hasta el cuerpo en cosa de segundos.

"Recuerdo a este. Intentó detener a uno de mis retoños. Un esfuerzo inútil, pero a diferencia de los demás, este logró durar más, e incluso se las arregló para lograr herirlo al final. Eso requiere vitalidad y fuerza. Creo que no habrá un mejor candidato."

"¿Quién lo llevará?" preguntó el desconocido más pequeño.

"Por favor, permíteme llevarlo junto con mis retoños." dijo Charlotte. "Le avisaré a mi Amo de nuestra situación actual. ¿Nos vamos?"

Y con esto ambos seres, cadáver incluido, que estaba siendo llevado por magia, comenzaron a moverse al sur, alejándose del desastroso campo de batalla que dejó restos notables de caos y muerte. La horda de criaturas, que habían sido las victoriosas, comenzaron a seguir de inmediato a ambos seres. En menos de un minuto, en el lugar comenzó a reinar el silencio, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Y así habría continuado…de no ser por un pequeño detalle.

En un punto específico de la zona, algo alejado de donde anteriormente estaban todos los hostiles…había movimiento. Movimiento muy lento y débil.

"…"

Dicho movimiento…provenía de un poni.

Un poni que ha estado arrastrándose por un par de minutos.

"…"

El poni era un unicornio de un pelaje azul oscuro, y que llevaba la armadura de la Guardia Real…o lo que quedaba de esta, ya que todo estaba dañado. Su casco estaba roto, revelando una crin muy oscura con toques de color verde, y una herida que aún estaba sangrando, en el lado izquierdo de su frente. La parte central de la armadura en su lomo seguía en su lugar, pero con varios cortes y partes rotas, indicando que fueron destruidas con garras. A diferencia de su frente, su lomo tenía varias heridas, y en sus patas era la misma historia, razón por la que se vio forzado a arrastrarse. Su cola al parecer había sido dañada, ya que tenía cortes irregulares en varias partes.

Por un momento, el poni se detuvo, y lentamente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, apreciando la terrible escena frente a sus ojos. La vista rápidamente fue demasiado para él, ya que no tardó en comenzar a llorar en silencio. De haber tenido las fuerzas, habría golpeado con sus cascos al suelo, en un intento por disminuir su frustración, pero en su estado actual, no podía darse ese lujo.

Cuando reanudó su movimiento, el semental tuvo que lidiar con la vista de sus compañeros que habían caído en batalla. Varios a la distancia, y de vez en cuando…a su lado mientras avanzaba.

"(Todos…)"

No importaba en donde mirara, la situación era la misma.

"(No puede ser…)"

Sus camaradas. Sus superiores. Sus compañeros.

Sus amigos.

"(…)"

El unicornio nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

"(Se han ido…)"

El unicornio se detuvo otra vez. La razón fue parcialmente por su cansancio y sus heridas, pero también porque estaba en una situación en la que nadie le gustaría estar.

Su misión en estos momentos es comunicar de cualquier manera posible sobre el grupo enemigo, su movimiento, y la más que segura probabilidad de que atacarán el Imperio de Cristal, Canterlot, o cualquiera de los pueblos cercanos. Es su deber, como el único que aparentemente salió vivo de la masacre.

Pero al mismo tiempo…no hay nadie que se preocupe de sus compañeros caídos. De momento nadie sabe que han muerto. Ni sus familias, ni sus amigos, ni las Princesas. Cuerpos sin vida que de momento no le preocupan a nadie…pero él sabe la verdad. Sabe que todos sus compañeros y amigos dieron su vida en esta batalla…y la perdieron. ¿No merecen un entierro digno? ¿Un final mejor que este? Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que aún existe la posibilidad de que él no salga vivo al final, ya incluso si logra su objetivo, la ayuda no vendrá de inmediato. Serían días, o incluso semanas, dependiendo de lo que pase ahora.

Él sabe, que si no recibe ayuda pronto…morirá.

Pero también sabe que si no avisa de la actividad enemigo…la cifra de muertos aumentará.

El unicornio levantó la vista nuevamente. Su expresión había cambiado, con una nueva mentalidad.

Le dará el mejor uso a su tiempo.

Independiente de lo que vaya a ocurrir…su primera prioridad son los habitantes de Equestria, y por mucho que le duela dejar a sus compañeros caídos en segundo plano, tiene la certeza de que si ellos estuvieran en su situación, harían lo mismo.

Con una determinación renovada, el Guardia Real continuó su movimiento.

Después de varios minutos, que para el Guardia fueron una eternidad, logró llegar hasta el puesto en donde tenían los medios para mantener actualizados a los que estaban en Canterlot, el Imperio de Cristal, pueblos y villas en Equestria, y en el resto de los puntos alrededor del borde de Wildzone.

Estando allí, el unicornio utilizó su vista, y comenzó a buscar con desesperación cualquier medio posible para informar de la situación. Por un momento, la desgracia parecía estar apoderándose de él, ya que cada vez se sentía con menos fuerzas para continuar, pero recibió una nueva oleada de energía y adrenalina cuando logró ver algo que estaba en el suelo, en medio del desastre.

Un pergamino.

El pergamino estaba manchado con el polvo y tierra debido a la lucha anterior, pero tenía los bordes de diferente color, imitando los que tenía la 'Luz de Equs'…la Reina Galaxia.

Era un pergamino usado para informar de hechos y actividades en Equestria.

El Guardia no perdió el tiempo. Afortunadamente ya había sido informado anteriormente del nuevo funcionamiento del pergamino, queriendo decir que él puede usarlo para avisar de la situación.

Logrando llegar hasta el pergamino, lo tomó con sus cascos delanteros, y sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a utilizar su magia, para escribir con su energía mágica restante un mensaje en él:

' _EMERGENCIA.  
puesto principal de vigilancia atacado y destruido.  
todos muertos. único sobreviviente. no por mucho.  
2 desconocidos controlando bestias oscuras.  
objetivo desconocido.  
ALERTA MÁXIMA posible ataque a Canterlot/Imperio/pueblos/villas._

Suplico no olviden a mis camaradas dieron sus vidas informen a sus familias qu-

El unicornio no pudo más. No tenía más energías. Ya no podía siquiera utilizar magia, ya que lo intentó un par de veces, sin resultado.

Se limitó a tratar de controlar su respiración, mientras observaba cómo las palabras que logró escribir comenzaron a tener un brillo celeste. Esto hizo que el unicornio se permitiera una sonrisa, ya que significaba que el mensaje se transmitió con éxito. Todos los que tengan uno de los tantos pergaminos en Equestria podrá leer la noticia, incluyendo por supuesto, a las Princesas y a la Reina en Canterlot.

"(Bien…creo que ya puedo…relajarme)"

El unicornio comenzó a disminuir el ritmo de su respiración. Él ya sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. No sirve quejarse. No sirve lloriquear. Tampoco está arrepentido de algo, pues con su acción logró salvar muchas vidas de una espantosa muerte por parte de bestias horribles. Creaciones y esbirros del brujo Holocaust.

"(Supongo…que pronto me reuniré…con mis compañeros.)"

Y así, el Guardia Real se quedó quieto, relajándose en la medida que le permitiera su cuerpo herido. Había cumplido su tarea, y si bien tenía pensamientos que le estaban molestando, en minutos ya no serían un problema.

Poco a poco su fuerza disminuyo, y simplemente se quedó ahí. Esperando…

Casi como si estuviera durmiendo, el pegaso se camufló perfectamente con todos sus compañeros caídos. Cualquiera que estuviera en el lugar y lo mirara, definitivamente lo daría por muerto.

Pero el destino ha probado cientos, si es que ya no miles de veces…que hay cosas que ocurren cuando menos lo esperas.

Una serie de ruidos llamaron la atención del Guardia, que apenas pudo mover su cabeza al frente, y abrir muy poco sus ojos, por lo que su visión no servía de mucho.

Logro ver cuatro cosas. No sabía que cosas, pero definitivamente se estaban acercando. Cuando finalmente llegaron hasta donde estaba él, logró identificar algo.

Esas cuatro cosas…eran cascos delanteros.

"(¿Dos…ponis?)"

Eso fue lo único que logró pensar, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Efectivamente, frente a él estaban dos figuras que tenían una clara silueta de poni. Ambos seres tenían pelaje muy oscuro de color gris, y tenían una especie de accesorio en sus cascos de un color que parecía mezclar el púrpura y un azul oscuro. El resto de sus cuerpos estaba cubierto por un traje, junto con una capucha que cubría gran parte de sus rostros.

"Aquí está." dijo uno de los dos, con una voz que indicaba que era hembra. "Lo escuchas. ¿Verdad?"

"Así es." dijo el otro, con una voz que indicaba que era un semental. "Su cuerpo ya no puede soportarlo…pero su corazón sigue latiendo. Sin embargo, su ritmo disminuye lentamente con cada segundo."

ambos seres se acercaron para examinarlo. La hembra se enfocó en el cuerpo del Guardia, observando las heridas que tenía, mientras que el macho se fijó en el pergamino que parecía tener en uno de sus cascos.

"¿Crees que podamos salvarlo?" preguntó la hembra.

"Tal vez." fue la respuesta del macho, que tomó el papel, y no perdió el tiempo en leerlo. Le bastaron solo un par de segundos…y no pudo evitar el sorprenderse por un instante.

"Me corrijo." exclamó el semental, llamando la atención de la hembra. "Vamos a salvarlo."

.

.

.

.

 ***El motivo de haberlos llamado a todos…es sobre una nueva actualización respecto la situación en el borde de Wildzone***

Una emergencia hizo que los miembros importantes de la Guardia Real, los campeones de Canterlot, y la Alianza Multiespecie se reunieran en la carpa principal, ubicada en la zona más reciente de la fuerza militar, a las afueras de Canterlot. La misma carpa en la que hace horas atrás la Luz de Equs y los campeones habían utilizado.

Los que estaban en la reunión de emergencia eran la Reina Galaxia, las Princesas Celestia y Luna, los campeones de Canterlot, las Líderes de cada tribu, varios capitanes que lideran su propio escuadrón, a Alexander, Meridia y Warm Shade en representación de la Alianza Multiespecie, y finalmente, usando un avanzado hechizo de comunicación y transmisión visual elaborado por Mister Whooves, la Princesa Amore, en representación del Imperio de Cristal.

"(Es la primera vez que asisto a una reunión de este estilo, con aquellos que son de alto rango en la fuerza militar, e importancia para Equestria.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

"(No parece ser una reunión amistosa.)" dijo mentalmente Dory.

(Ciertamente-kupo) dijo Mogu. (Al parecer algo muy serio ha pasado-kupo)

 ***Celestia. Luna. Ya pueden comenzar*** dijo Galaxia. Con esto, ambas Princesas tomaron la palabra.

"Como dijo nuestra Reina, hace poco recibimos una importante actualización sobre lo que ocurre en el borde de la barrera en Wildzone." dijo Celestia. Alexander notó que su tono indicaba que esto no sería nada bueno.

"Normalmente se usaría algún hechizo para tomar contacto directo entre dos unicornios, pero esta actualización llegó de forma escrita, utilizando los pergaminos que la Reina Galaxia ha repartido en Equestria." dijo Luna, con un tono similar al de su hermana, indicando la autoridad que tiene como Princesa.

"Esto es algo que todos tienen que ver." dijo Celestia, para luego suspirar con una completa falta de ánimo, y utilizar su magia en un pergamino que ella había traído.

"(Es el mismo pergamino que tenían los aquaponis cuando fuimos a Rainysight.)" pensó Alexander.

El pergamino comenzó a flotar, y Celestia aplicó un hechizo en una zona específica de este. Dicha zona, era en donde había escritura. En cosa de segundos, tal como si fuera una proyección de cine del mundo humano, un círculo de tamaño considerable y del color del aura mágica de Celestia se generó más arriba del pergamino, y en el interior de este, aparecía lo que estaba escrito, pero con un tamaño mucho mayor. Lo suficiente para que todos lo vieran.

Bastaron un par de segundos, para que el ambiente en la reunión cambiara drásticamente.

BGM: watch?v=ownY3fDL6dU (Let's Listen: Seiken Densetsu 3 - Intolerance (Extended))

"No…"

El primero que reaccionó fue Alexander. Warm Shade hizo una mueca, sintiendo una mezcla de pena y enojo. Meridia bajó un poco su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, mientras su expresión no ocultaba su pena.

Los demás no tardaron en reaccionar de manera similar.

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Oh por nuestra Reina…"

"¡Imposible!"

"Pero…no lo entiendo…"

"¡Hace unas horas atrás todo estaba en orden!"

"No lo puedo creer…"

"¿Solo así? ¿De un momento a otro?"

Los capitanes no podían salir de su trance, y no es extraño que esto los haya golpeado tan duro, pues, aunque algunos sean amigos cercanos, y otros sean solo compañeros de trabajo, todos sirven a la nación de Equestria por la misma razón. Es por eso que el contenido del pergamino era tan importante y delicado para ellos.

"Ya hemos ordenado al resto de los soldados en todos los puntos de vigilancia restantes que vuelvan a Canterlot, y con extrema precaución. Lo mejor en estos momentos es prevenir y evitar muertes innecesarias." dijo Luna.

"Mi Reina. Princesas." dijo con respeto uno de los capitanes. Alexander el ver quién era tardó un par de segundos en reconocerlo, ya que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio.

"¿Si, capitán Linear Blast?"

"¿Se ha confirmado si esta información proviene de una fuente confiable?"

La pregunta del capitán de inmediato le dio una oleada de esperanza a los otros capitanes presentes.

"¡Es cierto! Tal vez podría ser una trampa del enemigo." dijo uno de ellos.

"Puede que lo hayan hecho con el objetivo de llamar nuestra atención de alguna manera." dijo otro.

"Tal vez quieren que enviemos refuerzos y así lograr una emboscada." dijo más.

Mientras los otros capitanes daban su opinión sobre la posible trampa, Alexander soltó un suspiro, claramente sin estar de ánimos, y levantó la mano. Esto llamó la atención de Celestia, Luna y Galaxia.

 ***Alexander*** dijo Galaxia, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, y procedieran a fijar su atención en el humano.

"Por mucho que me moleste al decirlo…no creo que sea información falsa." dijo Alexander.

"¿Qué le hace pensar eso, Sir Alexander?" preguntó Linear Blast. Alexander se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo, porque su tono de voz no indicaba enojo, sino curiosidad pura.

"Vean la nota. Fíjense en la escritura." dijo Alexander mientras miraba la zona acercada del pergamino por el hechizo. "Nos advierte de un posible ataque a Canterlot, o al Imperio, o a cualquiera de los pueblos que tengan cerca. Si fuera una trampa, este dato sería completamente innecesario."

"…Eso tiene sentido." dijo en respuesta Linear Blast. Los otros capitanes también entendieron el razonamiento del humano.

"Además, todo parece estar escrito con mucho apuro, cosa que concuerda totalmente con la situación en la que debe haber escrito esa información. De acuerdo a lo que dice, él también está herido…y sabe que no va a lograr vivir a la larga."

Eso último claramente no fue cómodo para Alexander, ni para nadie en el lugar.

"Estamos de acuerdo con la opinión de Alexander." dijo Luna. "Hicimos todas las pruebas posibles al pergamino, e incluso analizamos la magia con la que fue escrita esta información. Ninguna arrojó muestras de magia desconocida. Solo había magia de unicornio."

 ***Entonces…consideraremos esta información como verídica*** dijo Galaxia. ***Eso quiere decir que los más de ochenta soldados que estaban en el puesto principal de vigilancia…han fallecido***

Las palabras de Galaxia no hicieron más que profundizar el daño a los capitanes. Alexander y el resto también podían sentir parcialmente la impotencia de no tener más opción que aceptarlo.

"Reina Galaxia." dijo la Princesa Amore, llamando la atención del grupo. "Si me permite…"

 ***Por supuesto Amore*** respondió la Luz de Equs. ***Después de todo, Celestia y Luna me han dicho que tienes información adicional***

Esto claramente llamó la atención de todos.

"Así es." dijo Amore. "Como todos saben, los pergaminos están conectados y enlazados por un hechizo de alto nivel, creado por nuestra Reina. Eso quiere decir que esta noticia del borde de Wildzone ya la conoce buena parte de Equestria. Tengo entendido que también tenían un sistema que incluía un registro auditivo, pero supongo que, al ser atacados, se destruyeron los medios para poder informar de esa forma."

"Otra prueba más de que el ataque realmente ocurrió." dijo Mister Whooves, con un tono neutral que llegó a sorprender a Alexander, ya que está acostumbrado a ver el lado más contento del campeón.

"Cuando mis guardias me informaron de esta situación, mandé un equipo de exploración a los alrededores del reino, con la orden de informarme de cualquier evento inusual, por pequeño que fuera."

"¿El enemigo estaba cerca?" preguntó Warm Shade.

"Una parte del grupo no encontró nada sospechoso." dijo Amore. "Específicamente, los que observaron las zonas del este y del norte. Sin embargo, los que buscaron en las zonas del sur y el oeste…todos me informaron de algo similar: Desde cierta distancia, se les hacía difícil el explorar más adelante, ya que comenzaban a sentir cansancio sin razón aparente."

"Magia oscura." dijo Alexander, que fue el primero en conectar los datos. "Es la única cosa que podría debilitar a los guardias, aunque la distancia en la que fueron afectados…es mayor a la que usualmente hemos visto en nuestra búsqueda."

"Además del súbito cansancio, no encontraron nada fuera de lo ordinario." dijo Amore. "Tomando en cuenta la información y teoría que ha propuesto Alexander, y considerando que el oeste y el sur son los puntos cardinales en donde están la barrera de Wildzone y Canterlot…"

"¿Cree que el objetivo es Canterlot, Princesa Amore?" preguntó Meridia, llamando la atención del grupo.

"¿No han tenido problemas recientes en el Imperio, Princesa Amore?" preguntó Linear Blast.

"No. No hemos tenido ningún ataque o evento inesperado." respondió la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal. "Si el objetivo hubiera sido mi territorio y mis súbditos, ya habría indicios de ello. Me temo que apoyo la idea de Meridia. Canterlot es el posible objetivo."

 ***Creo que estamos de acuerdo en considerar el ataque a Canterlot como el actual objetivo del enemigo*** dijo Amore. ***Lo siguiente es prepararnos para la amenaza. Comenzando con saber todo lo posible del enemigo***

"El pergamino describe a dos seres, junto a una horda de bestias." dijo la Comandante Hurricane. "No sé ustedes, pero lo primero que se me viene a la mente con 'bestias', son los tromluís."

"Eso podría explicar el efecto de la magia oscura en los guardias de la Princesa Amore." dijo la Princesa Platinum. "Con un grupo numeroso de bestias oscuras, no me sorprendería que la acumulación de magia oscura sea de tal magnitud, que logre generar los efectos que todos conocemos, pero a una distancia mucho mayor."

"Los otros dos sospechosos de seguro tienen magia oscura en su arsenal." dijo la Canciller Puddinghead. "Ellos también son un factor a considerar."

"Ciertamente." dijo Celestia. "Al parecer estos enemigos poseen una magia oscura más poderosa de lo normal. Debemos ser cuidadosos."

"Mister Whooves." dijo Luna, mirando al campeón. "¿Ya todos tienen un amuleto para contrarrestar la magia oscura?"

"Una gran mayoría ya los tiene, Princesa Luna." dijo el doctor, volviendo a tener su actitud usual. "Me aseguraré de que todos posean uno para el momento en que tengamos que luchar."

 ***Excelente*** dijo Amore. "Necesitaremos a todos los soldados posible para proteger el perímetro y la ciudad.

"¿Piensa que el ataque será hoy mi Reina?" preguntó uno de los capitanes.

 ***Si no es hoy, de seguro será durante los siguientes días*** dijo la Reina. ***Ahora que ya tenemos una idea de la naturaleza del enemigo…***

BGM -OFF-

La Luz de Equs enfocó su mirada en cierto humano, con una leve sonrisa.

 ***Me gustaría discutir cuál será nuestro plan para proteger Canterlot…con la opinión de un experto***

Alexander se sintió genuinamente halagado por las palabras de Galaxia, que claramente lo pilló desprevenido por un momento. El resto del grupo también tuvo su propia reacción.

"Vaya vaya…" dijo la Comandante Hurricane, mirando al humano. "Por fin veré al famoso Estratega de la Alianza Multiespecie en acción."

"Debo admitir que también estaba esperando secretamente un momento como este." dijo la Princesa Platinum. "Sobre todo considerando lo que mi querida Clover Clever me contó recientemente."

"No importa cuántas veces ocurra…siempre que llega el momento de planear lo que haremos, realizas un excelente trabajo Alexander." dijo Clover Clever.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Aquí es donde nos dirá que solo está ayudando y que no es para tanto!" dijo la Canciller Puddinghead. Esto hizo que todos miraran a Alexander un tanto confundidos.

"…" Alexander había levantado su mano y abrió un poco su boca, al parecer queriendo decir algo, pero luego la cerró, y no dijo nada, teniendo una expresión que indicaba una pequeña derrota.

"¡Y aquí es donde Meridia le golpea la cabeza!"

Al escuchar lo que dijo Puddinghead, Alexander iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el ligero golpe en su cabeza que recibió por parte de Meridia.

"¡Ouch!"

Alexander miró a su sierva, que a su vez estaba mirando a su Amo con una expresión neutral que más de alguno interpretaría como si estuviera diciendo '¿En serio?'.

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo…" dijo Shade sin ánimos.

"Mis disculpas a todos." comenzó a decir Meridia, que comenzó a sonreír, mientras seguía mirando a Alexander. "Tal parece que mi Amo aún comete el error de subestimar sus acciones, y la importancia de estas para toda Equestria."

"Espera. ¿En serio?" preguntó Whooves, ligeramente sorprendido. "Vaya. Eso es interesante. Muchos ponis en Canterlot creen que eres estoico en el aspecto de tácticas."

"Existen…factores." dijo Alexander, algo preocupado. "Además, no quiero confiarme…porque no quiero que alguien lo pague con su vida."

El comentario pilló desprevenido a la mayoría, dando como resultado un silencio que duró unos cuantos segundos.

 ***Valoras mucho la vida Alexander. Me alegra que sigas pensando de esa forma***

El comentario de Galaxia llamó la atención del humano, y naturalmente del resto.

 ***Sin embargo, Meridia tiene razón. Tus acciones son conocidas por una buena parte de Equestria, y no solamente porque has logrado cosas fantásticas, sino también porque muchos te han visto. Te han conocido. Han visto con sus propios ojos la clase de ser que eres***

"Has salvado innumerables vidas, campeón Alexander." dijo Starswirl. "Has sido una de las más poderosas fuerzas que han puesto la balanza a nuestro favor. Tu mente ya es una herramienta valiosa, que puede convertirse también en una temible arma."

"Lo que el barbudo quiere decir, es que a estas alturas te ganaste el derecho a confiar en tu mente y en tus planes." dijo Whooves. "Además, esto también depende de nosotros. Cualquier plan, por perfecto que sea, no resultará si los que participan de él no ponen de su parte."

"El campeón Whooves tiene razón." dijo Linear Blast. "Desde que salvaste a mi hijo, he estado informándome de tus logros junto a la Alianza Multiespecie…y realmente es casi un milagro. Sus acciones alrededor de Equestria han dado esperanza a muchos, y nos ha inspirado a dar lo mejor de nosotros…así que sea cuál sea su plan, daremos todo y más para cumplir con sus expectativas."

"Seguiremos sus órdenes, Sir Alexander." dijo otro de los capitanes.

"Sería una idiotez el ignorar los consejos de aquél que ha logrado tanto y que nos ha permitido avanzar hasta el día de hoy." dijo otro capitán.

"Le aseguro que mis compañeros y yo haremos lo necesario para demostrar que tenemos la fuerza para cumplir sus expectativas y la de todos en Canterlot." dijo un tercer capitán.

Alexander realmente no esperaba tales palabras en esos momentos, y por un par de segundos no supo que decir. Esto fue algo que inevitablemente varios notaron.

"Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, aún pareces quedarte sin palabras en momentos como este." dijo Shade, con una sonrisa burlesca. "¿Cuántas veces tendremos que recordarte que tu presencia es de gran valor en Canterlot y posiblemente en toda Equestria?"

Alexander finalmente salió del trance en el que se encontraba.

"Un par de veces más, si es que mi actitud no cambia." dijo Alexander al ver a su amigo changeling con una leve sonrisa. Lo siguiente que hizo fue enfocarse en el resto.

"Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver esto. No daré excusas, pero sí debo decir que es parte de lo que soy…y quiero pensar que es un factor que me ha ayudado a tener las ideas correctas."

 ***Es cierto que tu manera de pensar es diferente en lo que respecta a estos temas, pero considerando tu situación, en realidad lo agradezco. Tienes una perspectiva única de todo, y si eso es un factor positivo para tus planificaciones, entonces no tengo objeción alguna*** dijo Galaxia.

"¡Aquí viene! ¡Aquí viene!" dijo Puddinghead, claramente ansiosa. "¡Esta es la mejor parte!"

"Espero que entiendan que esto tiene un significado de doble filo para mí. Agradezco que confíen tanto en mí, pero nunca olviden, que están confiándome sus vidas." dijo Alexander, para luego mirar por un instante a Galaxia y a ambas Princesas de Equestria.

"Sus gobernantes ya lo saben perfectamente, pues hasta el día de hoy me sorprende su espíritu de lucha, arriesgando sus vidas en cada batalla que hemos tenido."

Alexander volvió a enfocar su atención en los capitanes.

"Ya me dejaron en claro que confían en mi juicio y que darán lo mejor…entonces yo haré lo mismo. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para disminuir las bajas y desgracias tanto como sea posible."

Alexander puso su mano encima de la gran mesa en la que estaban todos reunidos alrededor, provocando un sonido que todos escucharon.

"No voy a dejar que el esfuerzo y el sacrificio de aquellos soldados en el borde sea en vano. Yeguas y sementales…vamos a proteger Canterlot."

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pues ahora tendré que tratar temas más complicados en lo que sigue del fic (al igual que en Felltale.), y espero que mi calidad de escritura no haya disminuído con el tiempo, pues me gusta lo que hago, pero tampoco negaré las críticas, ya que vienen con el hobby (Si. Es un hobby, no una profesión.)  
Continuaré con el siguiente de Felltale, y avanzo siempre que tenga algo de tiempo extra una vez que hago lo básico en mi lugar, así que les pido paciencia y disculpas de antemano para aquellos que esperan pacientemente.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


End file.
